


The Well-Tempered Clavier, BWV 846-893

by noname0009



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Het, Incest, Multi, Original Character(s), Spoilers
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 138
Words: 435,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noname0009/pseuds/noname0009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2013년 5월 15일 시작, 2013년 10월 27일 일시 중단. 2015년 1월 다시 시작. </p><p>* 현재 67편까지 수정 완료.<br/>* 비속어의 경우 의도적으로 띄어쓰기를 하지 않고 붙여 씀.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2013년 5월 15일 시작, 2013년 10월 27일 일시 중단. 2015년 1월 다시 시작. 
> 
> * 현재 67편까지 수정 완료.  
> * 비속어의 경우 의도적으로 띄어쓰기를 하지 않고 붙여 씀.

K에게. 들어줄래. 구질구질하게 읊으려니 그건 도저히 못 하겠고, 그냥 진짜 머리를 처박고 싶을 만큼 미안하고 괴로워서 뭐라도 털어놓고 싶어서 그런다. 그러고 나서 또 후회하겠지. 담아두면 후회는 안 하는데, 죽을 것처럼 괴롭고, 털어놓으면 후회하는데 또 죽을 것처럼 괴롭다. 근데 왜 털어놓느냐면, 그래, 그냥 미안해서. 사람은 죄책감을 안고선 살 수 없더라. 

미안해요.  
미안해. 

2007년, 6월 밤. 아침부터 후덥지근하게 더워 살이 달라붙는 게 지긋지긋하게 여겨졌다. 동거하던 여자친구, 이름은 B라고 하자. B와 나는 아침부터 도저히 애정이 있다고 볼 수 없는, 그렇다고 꼴려서 했다고 말하기도 뭣한 섹스를 거의 의무적으로 서로에게 반강제적으로 했고 결과는 최악이었다. 그게 우리 갈등에 불을 붙였다. 여름밤 불꽃축제였다. 다 하고 나면 꼭 소방관이 출동해서 관계자들에게 두 번 다시 이 같은 일을 벌이면 코를 박살을 내겠다고 으름장을 늘어놓는, 그런 망한 축제. 여자 친구가 이제 나와는 영영 안 보고 싶다며 짐을 싸고 나가버렸다. 너는 가망이 없어. 너한텐 미래가 없어. 우린 꿈이 없어. 아침에 한 화장이 잿빛으로 얼룩덜룩해졌고, 눈물은 얼굴에 구멍이라도 뚫을 것처럼 뚝뚝 쏟아지고, 나 역시 마찬가지로 가슴에 죄다 구멍이 났다. 영국에 총기 소지가 금지돼 있어서 정말 다행이었다. 총기 소지가 합법이라면 우리 둘 중 한 명은 확실히 끝장났을 테니까. 가라지, 미친년. B와 나는 더블린(Dublin)에서 1999년부터 만났고, 우리는 고향에서 같이 밀레니엄을 맞이했고, 어른이 되었으며 2002년, 좆까라 클론달킨(Clondalkin), 돈 많이 벌면 돌아간다. 런던(London)으로 왔다. 아일랜드에서 날 따라와 쭉 같이 살던 여자였다. 그래서 슬펐냐면, 집세가 걱정되었다. 오래 만나니까 처음 만날 때 심장이 터질 것 같던 느낌은 일주일 전 저녁에 먹은 것처럼 생각이 안 났다. 서글프게도. 그렇게 좋아했었던 것 같은데. 정말이다. 지금도 여자 친구를 처음 만났을 때를 떠올리면 설렌다. 좋았을 때는 정말 좋았다. 그 뒤가 끔찍해서 두 번 다시 시작하고 싶지 않아서 그럴 뿐이다. 우리는 참 구질구질한 걸 많이도 봤다. FAIL 뜬 내 성적표, 사는 건 B도 FAIL. 나도 FAIL. 타인이 우리 인생을 완벽하게 한 단어로 정의해주었다. 거기다 교수의 개같은 크리틱(Kritik). 자넨 머리가 없어, 손도 없어. 교수는 나를 쓸모없는 물건 취급했다. 내가 이러고자 런던까지 온 게 아닌데. 이게 다 데미안 허스트(Damien Hirst) 때문이다, 그 씹새끼가 사람 인생 여럿 조졌다. 뭐든 시류를 잘 읽어야 하는데 yBa(young British artists)가 이미 다 잡고 훌쩍 가버렸다. 그 년놈들이 다 해먹어서 나는 도무지 할 게 없었다. 텐트에 포스트-잇 붙인 년이 제일 개같은 년이다. 나랑 잔 사람들? 빈부격차 엄청나지 않은가. 난 기껏해야 가족, 학교 다닐 때 같이 어울려 지내던 친구 몇 놈, 엄마가 억지로 보낸 여름캠프에서 처음 만난 같은 그룹 새끼들, 여자친구, 술 마시다 눈 맞아서 어쩌다 자빠진 여자들이 전분데. 하여간 뭐 좀 쫓아가려면 그 년놈들은 이미 돈을 갈퀴로 끌어다 창고에다 처박아둘 만큼 많은 주제에 또 입 떡 벌어지는 거 내놓는다. 비평가들이 시발 너희는 오래전에 끝났다고 누구처럼 존나게 욕을 한다. 근데도 팔린다. 

그래, 열등감에 찌들어있는 건 그만하자. 칼만 사람을 죽이는 게 아니라는 걸 런던으로 와서 처음 알았다. 집세도 사람을 죽이고, 사람 표정도 사람을 죽이고, 말도 사람을 죽이고, 오만가지 것이 사람을 산산조각낸다. 얼굴에다 항상 억지로 웃음을 짓고 다니니 미간에 주름 하나가 잡혔다. 여자 친구 떠나고 비참한 몰골 확인하고자 거울을 보는데 얼굴이 그렇게 구역질 날 수가 없었다. 그래서 다짜고짜 가위를 들고 머리카락을 잘랐는데, 그러지 말았어야 했다. 더 구역질 난다. 

B. 그 애 이름을 부르며 나는 거울 앞에 서서 등신처럼 질질 짰다. 마지막으로 목소리나 들으려고 전화를 하려다가, 그럼 정말 돌이킬 수 없을 것이란 걸 알고 있었기에 모바일 배터리를 빼버렸다. 그리고 술을 진탕 마시고 담배를 피우고, 새벽에서야 잤다. 아침에 일어나니 B는 정말 가고 없었다. 집이 점점 더 더러워졌다. 담배꽁초와 맥주 캔, 술병이 그득그득 쌓여 언젠가는 무너져 내려 나를 압사시킬 것 같았다. 그 전에 토할 것 같은 공기에 질식할지도 모르겠다. 모바일 배터리를 다시 끼우고 전원을 켰다. B에게선 전화 한 통, 메시지 한 건 오지 않았다. 

그 뒤로 나는 정말 안 풀렸다. 칼리지 졸업 이후 작품 하나 변변찮게 팔리지 않아서 고전하고 있던 건 사실이지만, 더 안 풀렸다. 그래도 전에는 가뭄에 물 한 방울 떨어지듯 그룹전이라도 전시할 기회는 있었는데 그것마저 뚝 끊겨버린 것이다. 수도세를 못 내면, 물이 끊긴다. 그럼 비참하다. 살자고 이미 일 잘 풀리는 놈들 전시 디스플레이나 도와주고, 교수 뒤치다꺼리하면서 거지처럼 허리를 굽혀가며 되도 안 되는 아첨을 떨면 밥 한 끼는 얻어먹을 수 있다. 그들이 종종 봉투에 돈 좀 찔러 넣어 줄 때도 있다. 한 끼 때울 밥값도 떨어지면 무턱대고 연필 들고 별 같잖지도 않은 사람 얼굴 그려주느라 종일 진을 빼고 나면, 해가 저물고서야 비척비척 취객처럼 걸어와 집 근처에 있는 B·B라는 이름의 중국 음식을 파는 음식점에 들러 늘 먹던 걸 포장해서 플랫 계단을 오르는데 땀과 함께 눈물이 마구 떨어졌다. 언제까지 이렇게 살아야 하지. 곧장 집으로 들어가지 못하고 벽에 머리를 박으면서 10분쯤 자학하고 나면, 다리가 더 무거워졌다. 엄마, 미안. 집세가 모자라서요. 코까지 질질 짜면서 새해 이후로 단 한 번도 찾아가지 않은 집에다 염치없이 전화하고 나면 플랫 밖에 쓰레기통에 내가 들어가 있는 것 같았다. 차라리 그러면 좋으련만. 분리수거라도 할 수 있을 테니 말이다. 돈을 많이 못 벌어서 다시 집에 갈 수 없었다. 나는 심하게 부끄러웠다. 

혼자서 늦은 저녁을 먹는다. 거실에 깨진 시계를 보니 10시 45분. 아무 소리도 나지 않으니 처량해서 TV를 틀어본다. 보고 싶은 프로그램이 하나도 없다. 그냥 틀어 놓는다. 이제 TV에 나오는 연예인들이 익숙하다. 지나가다 마주치기라도 하면 오래전부터 알고 지내던 사이처럼 이봐, 요즘 먹고 살만해? 안부라도 물을지 모른다. 쟤네는 아르마니를 입고, 샤넬을 뿌리며 나는 넝마를 주워 입고 방향제를 뿌린다. 그러니까 내가 물어도 대답하진 않겠구나. 

포크로 면을 입에다 막 쑤셔 넣는데, 오늘 따라 기름 냄새는 역했고 조미료는 한 통을 다 쏟아 부었는지 욱, 욱 토기가 치밀어서 혼자 울었다. 내일은 뭐 해먹지. 냉장고는 대체 언제 가득 찰까? 내가 이번 생애 냉장고를 유기농 식품으로 가득 채울 수는 있을까? 테스코(Tesco) 말고, 좀 그럴싸한데 가서 생필품을 살 수는 있을까? 생각이 꼬리에 꼬리를 물고, 실타래를 풀어 나의 좁은 플랫을 거미줄처럼 채우고, 먼지와 함께 내게 달라붙는다. 그러다 보면 울적해진다. 이렇게 살려고 런던에 온 건 아니었던 것 같은데. 

밤 11시면 문 열어놓은 테라스에서 담배냄새가 들어온다. 삼 주 전부터다. 공교롭게도 여자 친구가 훌쩍 가고 나서부터였다. 담배 연기의 하모니, 서로 번갈아 가며, 이 더러운 플랫을 결코 벗어나지 못할 밑바닥 인생에 맥주잔을 맞부딪치며. 옆집은 내가 알기에는 일 년 전에 혼자 살던 여자가 목매달아 자살하고 난 뒤로 한동안 빈집이었는데, 누가 이사를 온 모양이다. 싼값에 왔겠지, 왜 싼 줄은 모르고. 난 죽은 여자 얼굴을 본 적이 있다. 무뚝뚝한 사람들이 그 여자 몸을 들어서 밖으로 데리고 나가는 길이었다. 여자는 정말 잠든 것처럼 죽어 있었다. 얼굴은 새파랬지만, 목에 붉은 줄이 가 있었다. 하지만 혀를 빼물지도 않았고 생전 모습처럼 얌전히 죽었다. 정말 너무 아무렇지도 않아서 이봐요, 그쪽은 요즘 살만한가요? 물어볼 뻔했다. 우습지 않은가, 살만하지 않으니 죽었는데.

옆집에 이사와 사는 사람 얼굴은 그동안 한 번도 못 봤다. 근데 대충 어떤 사람인지는 짐작이 간다. 아침엔 기척도 없는데 늦은 오후부터 방음 안 되는 벽 하나로 갈라선 옆집에서 부스럭거리며 사람 움직이는 소리가 난다. 그 사람은 조그만 짐승처럼 살금살금 움직인다. 아니면 이런 데 사는 인생답지 않게 비싼 카펫을 깔았겠지. 그리고 곧 들려오는 1시간 30분짜리 제목 모를 클래식, 하도 좋아하기에 대체 어떤 곡인가 싶어서 벽에다 귀를 대고 들었지만, 소리가 끊겼다, 들렸다, 끊겼다, 들렸다 줄 위를 팽팽하게 당겼다 풀었다 해서 제대로 듣질 못했다. 그래도 한 곡은 안다. ‘평균율 클라비어(The Well-Tempered Clavier, BWV 846-893)’ 

그리고 나는 오늘 저 새끼를 죽이려 한다. 테라스로부터 공구소리가 징징징, 엿 같은 성당 종소리처럼 내 귓전을 때리고 연기와 먼지가 풀풀 날려 폐로 들어와 자리를 잡는다. 놈은 나에게 자신을 기억시키려는 모양이다. 나는 참지 못하고 테라스로 성큼성큼 나가서 옆에다 대고 소리를 질렀다.   
“미친, 야! 이 새끼야. 오밤중에 무슨 지랄이야, 청승맞게. 시발, 봐라? 톱밥, 담배, 먼지, 연기. 너 뭐하는 새끼야?”  
나는 내 좆같은 성질머리를 잠깐 후회했다. 옆집 사는 사람은 내가 예상했던 사람이 아니었다. 분명 살금살금 걸었는데, 조용했는데……. 그는 키가 나보다 컸고, 마르긴 했지만 골격이 떡 벌어져 있어서 체격도 좋았다. 거기다 얼굴은 멍투성이에, 입술은 터져 있고 소매를 걷은 팔에도 상처가 낙서를 해놓았다. 한 대 맞으면 왠지 내가 뻗을 것 같았다. 시발 어쩌지, 현관문 내가 잠갔었나? 따고 들어오면? 별별 끔찍한 생각이 드는데 뜻밖에 그 사람은 망치를 들고 소름 끼치게 울먹인다. 나는 이래 봬도 처음 본 사람이 어떤 사람인지 대강 알아맞히는 감각이 있다. 그리고 그 사람을 똑같이 그려내고 재구성할 수 있었다. 이 사람은 사람한테 주먹질할 사람이 못 된다. 확신한다. 그래, 그거 하나 믿고 런던 왔었지, 새삼 생각났다.   
“죄송해요.”  
남자는 풀죽은 목소리로 내게 사과했다.  
“거 됐고.”  
나는 한숨을 쉬고 그쪽으로 가까이 걸어갔다. 집값에 걸맞게 참 대충 지은 집이었다. 얼마나 가까운지 팔 뻗으면 닿겠다. 남자는 내가 다가가자 슬그머니 피하더니 망치를 내려놓고 난간에 몸을 기대 멍하게 하늘을 올려다본다. 그는 곧 죽을 것 같았다. 믿기지 않을 만큼 가볍고 처량하게 하늘하늘, 녹이 슨 철제 난간에다 몸을 맡기고 몸을 움직였다. 덜컥 겁이 나서 그에게 말을 걸었다.   
“이봐요.”  
“네.”  
울어서 빨개진 눈으로 나를 게슴츠레 보는데, 대강 내 첫인상은 글렀구나 했다. 텄다. 하지만 상관하진 않겠다.   
“거기 그러고 있다 떨어지면 죽어요.”  
“알아요.”  
나는 고개를 내밀어 바닥을 봤다. 검은색 세단 한 대가 조용히 잠을 자고 있었다. 저 차의 주인을 안다. 매주 주말마다 매춘부를 사서 집으로 데리고 오는 배가 불룩 나오고 머리가 듬성듬성 빠진, 흔하디흔한 40대 훌리건인 남자다. 데려오는 여자마다 하나같이 금발 머리에 더럽게 시끄럽다. 내가 왜 그 남자가 훌리건인 줄 알았냐면 매일 같이 퀸즈 파크 레인저스(Queens Park Rangers)엠블럼이 새겨진 티셔츠를 입고 다녔기 때문이다. 병신. 잘 됐다 싶었다.   
“아, 잠시만. 밑에 차 있다. 잘됐네, 죽을 거면 몸 반듯하게 뒤집고 보닛 위로 잘 떨어져요. 잘만 하면 뉴스에 아름다운 시체로 또 한 번 실릴 수 있겠네. 기다려요, 카메라 갖고 나올게.”  
나는 아주 죽으라고 차를 가리키며 그를 부추겼다. 그는 겁먹은 얼굴로 고개를 절레절레 젓는다. 순간 무언가 쿵, 하고 내 안에서 내려앉았는데 지금도 그게 무엇인지는 정확히 모르겠다. K, 모르겠다고. 모르겠단 말이야. 정말이다. 여전히 모르겠어. 그리고 K, 아마 너도 모를 거야. 우리 둘 다 영원히 모르겠지.   
“떨어져 죽으면 아프잖아요.”  
사뭇 조심스럽게 속삭여 오는 듯한 그의 목소리가 귀에 감겨들었다. 나는 눈을 감고 잠시 그 목소리를 되돌려 보았다. 테라스를 통해 밤바람과 함께 실려 온 ‘Prelude And Fugue No.19 In A Major, BWV888 - Praeludium’ 참 조심스럽고 서글프게 웃는 사람에게 어울렸다. 우울하게 웃는 사람들은 참 불행하게도 사람의 시선을 잡아끄는 면이 있다. 짓밟고 싶어 하는 사람의 모진 본능이 그런 사람을 찾아내려 한다. 그리고 괴롭히려 든다.  
“뭐든 아프게 죽지, 그럼 스위스 가서 약 맞고 편하게 죽으려고? 병신 아냐?”  
“안 죽을게요.”  
“나보고 말하는 거예요?”  
“네.”  
“그래, 그럼 죽지 마요. 착한 사람이네.”  
그가 하하, 스타카토처럼 딱딱 점을 찍어 웃었다. 몇 살이지. 좀 모자라 보이게 웃는 사람이었다. 남자는 공구를 주섬주섬 정리하고, 담배를 껐다. 재떨이에 꽁초들도 쓰레기통에 모두 비웠다. 돌이켜보건대, 나는 그 사람 손가락과 허리를 줄곧 보고 있었다. 몸 선이 남자치고 꽤 부드러워서 따라서 선을 긋는다면 마음을 그처럼 유들유들하게, 부드럽게, 모난 곳은 죄다 깎아내고 한결 가볍게 하는 것이 가능할 것 같았다. 그가 허리를 굽히고 손을 바삐 움직이는데 그려보고 싶어졌다.


	2. Chapter 2

아침부터 나를 깨운 전화에 기분을 잡쳤다. 에이단, 오랜만이야. 잘 지내? 아무렇지도 않은 B의 목소리에 나는 울컥 눈물이 나왔다. 씨발년아, 잘 지내는 것 같냐? 욕을 해주려다가 정말 아무렇지도 않게 B와 똑같이 그래, 오랜만이네. 잘 지내. 넌? 이라고 물었다. 그리고 등을 벌레처럼 말고 살충제 맞은 것처럼 꿈틀거리며 몸부림을 쳤다. 갑자기 기억 속에 B가 다시 예뻐 보였고, 착해졌고, 우리는 더없이 좋아졌다. 연애의 막바지에 이르러선 한 달에 한 번 할까 말까였던 섹스도, 실제론 엉망진창이었지만 더 없이 끝내주게 생각이 났다. 다시 한 번, 이런 생각이 스멀스멀 다리 사이에서 올라오는데 B는 또 얼룩덜룩하다. 나를 망친다. 두고 간 게 있어서, 미안한데 소포로 보내줄래? 그게 다였다. 우리는 다시 남남이 되었다. 쓰레기 매립장을 뒤져 옷 무덤이 막아놓은 B의 서랍에서 B가 부탁한 물건을 기어이 찾아냈다. 근데 소포를 부칠 돈이 없었다. 착불, 부끄럽다. B와 나 사이에 더 이상 꺼질 바닥이 존재할까 싶지만, 이렇게까지 바닥을 드러내고 싶진 않았다. 그래서 동전을 찾았다. 주머니에서 몇 개, 비닐 봉투에서 수십 개. 대체 이걸 왜 비닐 봉투에 쑤셔 박았는지 모르겠는데 아마 술김에 또 술 사러 나갔다가 잔돈을 지갑에 도로 집어넣기 귀찮아서 모조리 쏟아 붓고 잊은 모양이다. 그래도 모자랐다. 왜냐면 배고파서 나도 모르게 맥도날드(McDonald's)에 가서 빅맥을 사 먹었기 때문이다. 점원 손에 들린 갈색 포장지를 받아들자 나는 진짜 내 목을 조르고 싶어졌다. 점원에게 동전을 탈탈 털어 건네줄 때 그 부끄러움, 그게 자꾸 떠올라서 나도 모르게 이를 딱딱 부딪쳤다. 밀로 사 먹을 돈까진 없어서 햄버거만. 콜라도 마시고 싶었는데……. 그리고 무엇보다 감자튀김. 학교 다닐 땐 감자튀김 나오면 진저리를 쳤었는데 지금은 존나게 먹고 싶다. 가정해본다. 나는 인생을 쓰레기처럼 살아서 교도소에 수감된 사형수다. 내일 너 전기로 튀길 건데 뭐 처먹고 싶냐? 간수가 껄렁껄렁하게 진압봉으로 내 어깨를 꾹꾹 누르며 물어본다. 나는 비장하게 대답한다. 피쉬 앤 칩스, 그리고 맥주. 

엄마 미안해. 요즘 돈이 또 쪼들리네. 모바일 너머 엄마가 한숨 소리가 작게 들려 내 마음을 움켜쥐고 흔든다. 빨대 꽂고 보드카를 마신 것처럼 한방에 세상이 빙그르르 돌기 시작했다. 정 힘들면 다시 집으로 와. 엄마의 그 말을 끝으로 전화를 끊고 나는 엉엉 울었다. 3시간 뒤, ATM에 돈을 찾으러 갔다. 엄마는 내가 부탁한 것보다 배로 돈을 송금해주었다. 통장에 찍힌 0의 숫자가 잡히지 않는 허공 같다. 나는 퍽 허탈감이 밀려 들어와 한참 동안 그 돈을 부여잡고 말없이 서 있었다. 뒤에 줄 선 아줌마가 나를 건드리기 전까진 말이다. 엄마 미안, 고마워. 메시지를 보내려다가 결국 보내지 못하고 지워버렸다. 통장이 비고, 지갑이 비었다고 염치까지 비우면 어쩌자고. 

그리고 이번엔 밀을 사서 집으로 돌아왔다. 카운터에 서 있는 매장 점원이 나를 알아보고 킬킬 웃는데 의기소침해져서 기분이 나빠졌다. 저 개새끼가 날 비웃고 있구나. 근데 내 꼴을 보니 그럴 만도 하다. 나라도 비웃을 것이다. 걸친 옷도 구질구질하고, 얼굴은 더 끔찍하다. 그러나 포장된 밀을 받고는 다시 기분이 좋아졌다. 간사한 사람의 기분, 배가 부르면 결국 이도 저도 아무것도 아니게 되는 모양이다. 더러운 집구석에 틀어박혀 니코틴이 절어 누렇게 뜬, 한때는 하얀색이었던 벽지를 쳐다보며 입에 쑤셔 넣는데 목이 멨다. 왜 사람은 이렇게 찌들게 하는 것일까? 

B에게 마지막 남은 잔정까지 함께 탈탈 털어 소포를 부치고, 돈을 벌려고 공원으로 나갔다가 허탕을 쳤다. 제가 이렇게 생겼어요? 여자가 내가 그린 자기 얼굴이 마음에 안 드는지 표정이 안 좋다. 네, 이렇게 생겼어요. 나는 귀찮아서 인상을 쓰면서 여자에게서 도로 종이를 빼앗았다. 여자는 이맛살을 잔뜩 찌푸리며 내가 세상에서 제일 괴로워하는 여자 특유의 마음을 짓뭉개는 말들을 하고, 내가 재기할 기회조차 주지 않고 B처럼 가버렸다. 여자들은 진짜 대단하다. 엄마도 그랬다. 내가 어릴 때 장난을 심하게 치면 엄마가 날 혼낸답시고 빗자루를 들고 쫓아오는 게 무서운 게 아니라, 그다음 이어지는 엄마가 하는 말이 정말 무서웠다. 여자들의 비난을 듣고 있자면 나는 세상에 더할 나위 없는 완벽한 쓰레기이며, 구제받을 가능성뿐만 아니라 살 가치도 없고, 세상을 위해 안 보이는 곳에 스스로 삽질을 하여 구덩이를 판 뒤, 걸어 들어가고 다시 직접 흙을 뿌려 죽어야만 했다. B는 안 그래서 좋아했는데, 똑같아졌다. 

아무렴, 좆같이 생기셨죠. 나는 콩테가 부서지도록 여자의 얼굴을 다시 죽죽 긋고 문질렀다. 금연 딱지 떼일까 봐 눈치를 보며 담배를 입에 물고 드로잉 북 페이지를 넘겨 종이를 손등으로 살살 문질러봤다. 싸구려 미색지의 거칠거칠한 촉감에서 내가 어젯밤 본 남자를 떠올렸다. 손가락으로 남자의 몸을 그려본다. 어깨가 조금 처졌고, 팔이 길고, 대충 이랬던 것 같은데. 다시 눈을 감고 남자를 떠올렸다가, 마지막으로 콩테를 쥐고 최대한 선이 끊어지지 않게끔 남자의 모습을 드로잉 해보았다. 쓰레기통으로 향하던 손가락, 관절 하나하나를 정확하게 세우고 끝에 힘을 실었었다. 그래서 손등에 일어선 가냘픈 핏줄이 유독 도드라져 보였다. 씨발, 다시 생각해도 끝내준다. 이런 남자가 어디서 나타난 걸까. 언젠가 그 날, 내가 경찰이 올까 봐 가슴을 졸이며 그린 남자의 첫 드로잉을 보고 칼리지 동기이자 나와 같은 진정한 병신인 친애하는 D가 물었다. 발레 댄서야? 네가 그런 공연도 보냐? 나는 도로 드로잉 북을 D에게서 빼앗아왔다. 무슨 개소리야. 내가 그렇게 대꾸하자 D는 자기가 사온 커피를 마시면서 기분 나쁘게 웃었다. 변태 같은 새끼, 얼마나 문질러댔으면 콩테가 떡이 졌어. 그 말엔 반박하지 않았는데, 나도 모르게 그리면서 계속 문질러대고 있었으므로. 

피날레도 맥도날드. 쇼트닝 유에 튀긴 싸구려 감자튀김이 식어 눅진눅진해진 게, 가물가물하게 멀어진 오래전을 떠올리게 해준다. 흰색 고체가 유년시절에 처덕처덕, 지금 내게로 끈덕지게 따라와 그때가 좋았냐고? 아니다, 넌 원래 그랬어. 징그럽게 말을 걸어온다. 감자튀김은 소금을 얼마나 쳐댔는지 짰다. 맥도날드가 망했으면 좋겠다. 감자튀김에 박힌 소금 결정 한 알 한 알이 내 뇌에서 기름과 함께 지글지글 튀겨지기 시작한다. 그러면서 번개라도 맞은 것처럼 부산스럽게 톡, 톡 튀면서 입을 다물지 않았다. 이런 씨발. 너는 살만하냐? 아니. 언제 살만 할래? 나는 면목이 없어 궁색하게 대꾸했다. 보고. 거참. 놈이 혀를 찬다. 그러게 말이다. 덕분에 덜 외로워서 TV도 틀지 않고 소파에 앉아 잡지를 읽으며 먹었다. 저녁에 깜작 선잠이 들었다가 눈을 뜨니 밤 11시, 공구 소리는 들리지 않지만, 다시 담배 연기가 났다. 나는 담배 연기를 따라 테라스로 나갔다. 옆집 남자는 나를 보더니 깜짝 놀라 허둥지둥 몸을 피하려 했다. 이봐요. 내가 소리를 지르니까 자리에 멈춰 서서 더 이상 움직이지 못했다. 남자의 손엔 아이스크림이 들려 있었다. 손이 꽤 큰 모양이다. B가 같은 것을 들고 있었을 땐 꽤 커 보였는데, 그의 손에선 작아 보였다. 모든 것은 상대적이라더니, 나는 사람들이 나를 어떤 크기의 사람으로 보고 있을지 궁금해졌다. 나는 사람들에게 어떻게 보이려고 24년을 살았지? 숫자가 문득 무자비하게 느껴졌다. 나는 입맛을 다시면서 내가 붙잡은 남자에게 물었다.   
“뭐 먹어요?”  
“아이스크림.”  
남자가 코를 훌쩍이며 손등으로 눈물을 훔쳤다. 사람한테 힘을 행사할 사람으로 보이진 않지만, 도무지 어떻게 된 인간인지 알 수 없었다. 내가 자신해왔던 것이 이 사람 앞에서 무용지물이 되어 나는 그에게 답답함과 동시에 호기심을 느꼈다.   
“왜 질질 짜요?”  
“안 좋은 일이 있어서요.”  
남자는 울적해 보였다.   
“나도 좀 줘요.”  
“당신도 안 좋은 일 있었나요?”  
B, 그래도 한때는 정말 좋아했다. 씨발년아. 남자가 내게 가까이 오라고 손을 까딱까딱했다. 까딱까딱 이라고? 건들거리는 말은 이 사람에겐 어울리지 않는 것 같다. 살랑살랑? 남자에게 이딴 단어를 써야 하나? 하여간 온풍기 바람에 흔들려 시들어가는 화초처럼 움직임이 가느다랗다. 나는 시큰둥하게 그에게 대꾸했다.   
“아무래도.”  
어, 떠먹여 줄 필요는 없는데. 나는 얼빠진 놈처럼 허리를 쭉 내밀고 있고, 남자는 자기가 먹던 스푼으로 내게 아이스크림을 떠먹여 줬다. 그게 더럽기보다는, 그냥, 뭔가 코가 찡하고 눈가가 시큰시큰해졌다. 그리고 가슴이 좀 따가웠다. 에이즈 환자는 아닐까? 내 입안에 상처는 없지? 그런 어처구니없는 생각을 하다가, 남자의 초콜릿 묻은 얇은 입술을 보고 웃음이 실실 나왔다.   
“무슨 일인데요?”  
남자가 고개를 옆으로 젖히며 내게 물었다. 사람이 어떻게 저렇게 움직이지? 그의 움직임이 신기했다. 아주 천천히, 곡선을 그려가며 유연하게, 그리고 마지막엔 살짝 힘을 주어 떨어지듯이 철렁. 입술에 묻은 아이스크림을 혀로 핥아내며 나는 정체를 알 수 없는 충격에 머리를 헝클어뜨렸다. 그러면서 욕했다.   
“전 여자 친구가 집에 놔두고 간 거 있다고 소포로 좀 보내달라네. 씨발년, 여분 칫솔까지 죄다 챙겨간 년이 정신머리 어디 두고.”  
“아.”  
또 겁먹은 표정. 남자가 다시 아이스크림을 떠먹여 준다. 아마 내가 입을 다물길 바라는 것 같다. 이번에도 받아먹고 나는 입술을 훔쳤다.   
“뭐야, 당신보고 욕한 거 아닌데.”  
또 운다. 남자가 다시. 아이스크림. 초콜릿. 혀끝에 닿으면 감각을 무디게 만들 정도로 차갑다가 녹아내린다.   
“미치겠네. 것 참, 미안합니다. 울지 마요.”  
계속 운다. 이번엔 연달아 두 번. 나는 남자가 머리에 총이라도 맞은 줄 알았다.   
“안됐네요.”  
그리고 그가 나를 위로한다.   
“이거 내가 다 먹겠는데요?”  
스푼을 쥔 남자의 손가락을 뚫어지라 보며 내가 물었다. 남자는 오른쪽 어깨로 기울였던 자신의 목을 다시 반듯하게 세운다. 이번에도 나는 그 움직임을 집요하게 쫓았다. 또 있어요. 남자가 가지런하고 하얀 이를 드러내며 웃으면서 말했다. 그 말이 또 찾아와주세요, 라는 말처럼 들렸다. 그럼, 사양하지 않고. 한 숟갈씩 떠주는 건 감질이 나서 아예 남자의 손에서 아이스크림을 빼앗아왔다. 빈손이 된 남자는 손을 어디에 둬야 할지 모르겠는지 자기 입술을 만졌다가, 머리카락을 만졌다가, 얇은 소재의 진청색 셔츠를 만졌다가 이내 난간을 잡았다. 그리고 손을 꼼지락대면서 난간과 놀았다. 보고 있자니 좀 미안해졌다. 실례, 주인인데. 그래서 나는 마지막 한 숟갈을 그에게 양보했다. 그가 입술을 벌렸고, 나는 그의 입속으로 스푼을 떠넘겼다. 남자는 가볍게 스푼의 끝만 물어 입술에 초콜릿을 녹이고, 혀로 그것을 핥았다. 

나는 입도 못 다물고 보고 있었다.


	3. Chapter 3

내가 생각하기에 그가 내게 준 초콜릿 아이스크림엔 환각제가 들어가 있거나 적어도 상해 있어야 했다. 그러지 않고서야 그 날 밤 내가 했던 행동이 설명되지 않기 때문이다. 한 번 더. 이제 얼마 남지도 않은 아이스크림 밑바닥까지 싹싹 긁어서 다시 한 번 그에게 내밀었다. 그가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 나를 보더니 아하하, 몸을 움츠리더니 목 긁는 소리로 웃고는 녹아서 끈적끈적한 스푼으로 고개 숙여 입술을 가져갔다. 이로 베어 먹을 것도, 떠먹을 것도 없어서 그는 핥아 먹어야 했다. 서늘한 쇳덩이에 혀가 닿는다. 젖은 빨간 혀. 혀가 스푼의 끝을 살짝 누르면서 천천히 훑는데 나는 조바심이 났다. 이 모습을 더 보고 싶었다. 저기요, 아이스크림 더 없나요? 내가 묻자 남자는 빈 통을 내게서 받아가며 딱 잘라 말했다. 밤에 차가운 거 많이 먹으면 배탈 나요. 쓰레기통에 아이스크림 통을 버리는 남자의 손을 나는 또다시 눈여겨보았다. 드러난 손목은 가쪽결인대가 쑥 들어가 있어서 노뼈와 자뼈위로 붙은 살갗이 톡톡 튀듯이 움직임이 생기 있어 보였다. 그러니까 내 말은 남자의 손바닥에서 팔등을 다리처럼 이어주는 팔목이 움푹 들어가 있어서 그린다면 그려야 하는 선이 남들보다 좀 더 많았다. 이건 곤란하면서도 동시에 재밌는 일이다. 3분짜리 크로키로는 다 그릴 수 없다. 몸의 주축을 이루는 커다란 선만 그려 그 움직임을 살려야지, 하다가도 막상 종이 위로 연필을 눕히면 큰 선을 감싸고 있던 살덩이의 자잘한 선과 근육의 움직임이 꿈틀거려서 시간을 잡아먹고 만다. 그가 입을 벌린다. 내 한숨이 뚝 떨어진다. 그리고 나는 무엇보다도 그의 툭 튀어나온 뼈와 손등 사이 들어간 곳을 손가락으로 꾹 눌러보고 싶었다. 

돌아와서 귀찮아서 아직도 집어넣지 않은 겨울 이불을 발로 걷어찼다. 마지막으로 세탁한 게 벌써 몇 달 전, 귀퉁이에 회색으로 때가 찌들어 퀴퀴한 냄새가 났다. 그리고 머리끝까지 이불을 덮어쓰고 자는 버릇 때문에 술 냄새, 담배냄새, 그 지독한 것들이 숨을 쉴 때마다 코로 들어와 뇌관을 울려대는 탓에 토하고 싶어졌다. 결국 어차피 날도 더우니 이불은 덮지 않고 자기로 하고 침대 위에 몸을 내던지고 곧 둥글게 말아서 머리를 쥐어뜯었다. 술 마시고 필름이 끊겨 전날 일이 아무것도 기억나지 않는데, 모바일에 부재중 통화와 메시지가 쌓여있는 아침 같은 기분이다. 미칠 것 같았다. 손을 불쑥 브리프 안으로 집어넣었다가 정말 나는 할 줄 아는 것이 먹고, 자고, 자위 밖에 할 줄 모르는 놈인가? 그런 생각이 들어서 관뒀다. 손에 내 몸은 쥘 수 있는데 돈은 쥘 수 없었다. 꽉 다문 잇새로 자기연민 어린 신음을 흘리고 나면 손바닥에 정액만 시퍼렇게 남아 있었다. 내 몸에서 떨어져 나간 내가 나를 비웃고 있다. 그러니 잠은 오지 않고, 몸을 비틀며 괴로워하는 것이 전부다. 생각하니 아무래도 나는 요즘 많이 굶주린 것 같다. 수면욕, 성욕, 식욕, 욕구라고 갖다 붙일 수 있는 건 죄다 말이다. 그러나 그중 무엇도 채워지지 않는다. 하나를 채우면 다른 하나가 거덜 나고, 그래서 다시 그걸 채우러 가면 채웠던 게 거덜 난다. 뫼비우스의 띠를 벌써 몇 년째 빙글빙글 돌며 출구를 찾고 있는지 모르겠다. 아무래도 떨어져야 끝날 것 같다. 배가 고파서 쓰러져 자려고 자위하고, 또는 너무 피곤해서 잠이 안 오니 쓰러져 자려고 자위를 하고 나면 지끈지끈 쑤셔오던 두통은 한결 나아지는데 말쑥한 얼굴로 나를 찾아온 맨정신이, 나와 동거하는 유령이 내 꼴을 보더니 가슴을 꾹꾹 누르면서 한숨을 쉰다. 녀석은 손톱을 깎지 않는다. 길게 기른 손톱이 가슴 위에 반달모양으로 자국을 남기고, 제발, 숨 좀 쉬어. 그 말만 하고 다시 훌쩍 떠나면 나는 어느새 잠들어 있는 것이다. 아침에 일어나면 전날 티슈로 대충 문질러 닦은 손바닥에서 토할 것 같은 비린내가 난다. 욕을 해대며 얼른 욕실로 들어가 손을 씻는데 거울 속에 내 얼굴이 유령 같다. 거품 낸 손으로 거울을 문지르며 거울 속에 내 모습을 지우고, 병신이네. 혼잣말하며 훌쩍였다. 나는 그것을 빈 통장과 지갑 탓을 하려 한다. 내게 구석진 전시장 하나 빌려주지 않는 갤러리 탓을 하려 한다. 내게 눈길 주지 않는 큐레이터 탓을 하려 한다. 그러나 결코 B 탓은 하지 않을 것이다. 

남자의 얼굴에 든 보라색 멍을 떠올리며 브리프 위를 손톱으로 문질렀다. 젖은 손에서 떨어진 물기가 방울방울 떨어져 얼룩을 남긴다. 손톱으로 긁으니 얼룩이 길게 줄을 만들었다. 나는 그가 어디서 누구에게 맞았는지 모른다. 얇은 입술 끝에 붙어있던 피딱지, 손톱을 세워 긁었다. 안됐네요. 그의 위로를 들으며 이제 브리프 안으로 손을 넣어 반쯤 일어선 것을 잡았다. 멍이 들고 몇 밤 자고 일어나면 기억은 초록색 익사체가 되어버린다. 형체조차 알아볼 수 없는 푹 삭아버린 그것. 브로콜리처럼 텁텁한 흙 맛이 나고 비린 멍울 냄새, 비 온 날 젖은 흙처럼 싸한 냄새와 함께 코를 찌르는 사람의 누린내. 검지와 중지로 밑을 받치고 검지로 위를 잡아 가볍게 주무르다 유난히 새하얬던, 장담하건대 치과에서 돈깨나 들였을 것이다. 그 가지런히 박혀있던 치아를 생각하며 아예 손으로 감싸 쥐고 빠르게 흔들기 시작했다. 남자 이름을 부르려는데 이름을 모른다. 아, 씹, 다급해져서 한 손으로 세면대를 붙잡고 손목이 뻐근해지도록 무작정 흔들었다. B의 가슴, B와 잠깐 깨졌을 때 펍에서 만나 하룻밤 잤던 여자의 몸을 생각해본다. 그 여자는 말라서 꼬리뼈가 딱딱해 내 허벅지 위로 칼을 내리꽂는 것처럼 아픈 작은 엉덩이를 가지고 있었다. 마른 여자와 기승위로 섹스하면 안 된단 걸 그 날 처음 알았다. 사정을 재촉하기 위해 온갖 것들을 떠올리지만, 피가 쏠린 살덩이는 물을 찔끔댈 뿐 좀처럼 죽지 않아서 기어이 전날 밤 남자의 혀를 찾는 것이다. 그리고 혀가 닿는 순간 끝났다. 치를 떨며 몇 번 허리를 쳐대 죄다 쥐어짜 내고 손에 묻어난 것을 보았다.

나는 돌았다. 

손을 씻고 곧장 샤워부스로 들어가 물을 틀었다. 나는 돌았다. 욕조 배수구를 마개로 막았다. 물이 점차 뜨거워지기 시작하며 차올랐다. 욕조에 누워 곰팡이 핀 천장을 올려다보며, 그 남자는 아무 냄새도 안 났다는 것을 깨달았다. 허리까지 차오른 물을 두 손으로 떠서 얼굴을 적셨다. 젖은 얼굴을 새빨개지도록 손으로 문지르고, 그래도 머리가 멍해서 아예 물에다 머리를 처박고 숨을 찾았다. 공기 방울이 부글부글 끓다 수면에서 터져나갔다. LSD의 배드 트립을 다녀온 것으로 생각하기로 하자. 씻고 나와서 교수들과 동기들의 연락처를 찾아 되는대로 연락을 넣었다. 디스플레이 할 거 있으면 불러달라고. 돈이 필요하다. 10분 뒤, 제일 싫은 놈한테서 마침 필요한데 잘되었다며 답장이 왔다. 이름은 제임스 그린버그, 더러운 금발 머리에 흐리멍덩한 회색 눈을 가진, 키만 멀대같이 크고 비쩍 마른 덜떨어진 놈이다. 하지만 돈이 많아서 여자도 많다. 씹새끼, 이 새끼는 칼리지 시절에 나와 마찬가지로 교수한테 FAIL을 물고문당하듯이 처먹은 놈인데 지금은 아주 잘 나간다. 교수에게 이놈은 수치고, 나는 자기 자존심을 세워 준 훌륭한 제자이다. 

하겐다즈 초콜릿 아이스크림. 그것은 나의 면죄부였다. 사람은 웃돈을 얹을수록 마음이 가벼워지는 신기한 존재이다. 돈을 내는데 손이 부들부들 떨렸다. 캐셔가 슬그머니 내게 눈치를 주기 시작했다. 뒤에 줄 선 손님들이 마트 진열대의 물건들처럼 가득하다. 그들은 기다리는 행위를 결코 용납하지 않는다. 이제는 유물이나 다름없는 손목시계를 보고, 모바일을 보며 내 뒤통수를 뚫고 있었다. 마침내 나는 지갑에서 당당히 지폐를 꺼내 내가 속물임을 영수증으로 확인받고 전리품을 획득하여 집으로 돌아왔다. 늦은 오후, 옆집에선 죽은 글렌 굴드(Glenn Gould)의 흥얼거림, 죽은 요한 세바스티안 바흐(Johann Sebastian Bach)가 작곡한 ‘Prelude And Fugue No.24 In B Minor, BWV869 - Praeludium’ 그리고 내 냉장고엔 조금 전 마트에서 사온 아이스크림이 들어 있다. 다른 칸엔 술과 언제부터 들어 있는지 생각도 안 나는 양파 하나. 왜 샀는지도 모른다. 버려야 하는데 짓물러 있어서 손대기가 겁이 났다. 누구든 그렇겠지, 멀쩡할 땐 어떻게든 만져보려고 안달이 나는데 한 번 짓무르면 끝이다. 웬만큼 강한 심장을 가지지 않고서야 되살릴 엄두도 내지 못한다. 나는 어느 쪽이냐면, 눈을 질끈 감고 위생 장갑을 끼고 그것도 불안해서 엄지와 검지로 집게 모양을 만들어 살짝 잡은 뒤 곧장 쓰레기통으로 보내는 쪽이다. 겁쟁이. 

“나 건너가도 돼요?”  
다시 밤, 남자는 어김없이 테라스에 나와 담배를 피웠고 내가 그에게 묻자 남자는 피우고 있던 담배를 껐다. 오늘은 날이 좀 쌀쌀해서 그는 빨간색 카디건 차림이었다.   
“떨어지면 죽잖아요.”  
“난 안 죽을 건데.”  
“건너와요.”  
조심스럽게 테라스 난간을 넘어 그의 테라스 난간으로 팔을 뻗었다. 난간을 붙잡은 뒤 뛰어서 발을 걸고 넘어왔다. 남자는 내가 떨어질까 봐 무서운지 눈을 질끈 감고 있었다. 이봐요, 이봐요. 남자의 얼굴 앞에다 손을 저었다. 그러자 남자가 천천히 감았던 눈을 뜬다.   
“보자. 눈, 코, 입, 손, 발, 다 있네. 내가 말했죠? 안 죽었네요.”  
부산스럽게 눈을 만져보고, 코를 잡아당겨 보고, 입을 벙긋거린 다음 손발을 털며 그에게 내가 무사하다는 사실을 확인시켜주었다. 그러자 남자가 흉골을 울려대며 웃었다. 그 웃음소리는 가슴 안에 꽉 차있다. 빈틈없이 조밀하게 촘촘히, 그래서 건드리면 폭삭 꺼질 것처럼 들렸다. 무너지기 쉬운 사람처럼 웃었다는 뜻이다.   
“하하.”  
“짠!”  
이걸 해보고 싶었거든. 한 손을 펴 보이며 나는 팔을 벌렸다. 그야말로 너절한 쇼였다. 하지 말 걸, 돌이켜 생각하니 내가 존나 멍청해 보였다. 왜 그에게 기를 쓰며 나를 기억시키려는 것일까? 내 부질없는 몸부림에 기분이 지독히도 암울해진다.   
“하하하.”  
남자의 웃음소릴 들으며 손을 등 뒤로 가져간 다음 그에게 선심 쓰듯이 면죄부를 건넸다.   
“선물이요.”  
“고마워요.”  
그가 아이스크림을 테라스에 있는 테이블 위로 내려놓았고, 나는 난간에 등을 기대며 그에게 물었다.   
“근데 이름이 뭐예요?”  
“리처드예요.”  
“좋아요, 리처드. 내 이름은 에이단. 라이터 좀 빌려줄래요?”  
“담배 피우려고요?”  
“아니, 여기다 불.”  
입고 있는 셔츠 안에 쑤셔 넣은 막대 하나를 꺼냈다. 어서요. 남자는, 리처드는 잠시 망설이더니 바지 주머니에 넣어 둔 라이터를 꺼내 내가 들고 있는 막대기 위에다 불을 붙였다. 장미꽃은, 가짜라도, 싸구려라도 예쁘다. 꽃은 예쁘다. 사람과 닮지 않을수록 예쁘다. 그리고 꽃을 닮은 사람은 사람 같지 않아서 예쁘다. 싸구려 기믹 장미꽃이 연소와 함께 나타나자 그가 놀라며 내게 물었다.   
“어떻게 한 거예요?”  
그는 천진하게도 B보다 더 좋아했다. 처음 B에게 토치 투 로즈(Torch to Rose)를 보여주었을 때, B는 장미가 싸구려라고 불평을 했고 나는 그럴 줄 알고 미리 준비한 생화를 B에게 한쪽 무릎을 꿇고 건넸다. 그리고 우린 사귀기 시작했다.   
“영업비밀. 여자한테 잘 보이려고 배운 건데 평생 써먹은 데는 한 여자밖에 없고 이제 남자한테 이러고 있네.”  
싸구려 장미꽃으로 내 머리를 툭툭, 치며 나는 그의 테라스를 걸었다. 똑같이 할당된 공간인데 내 테라스와는 사뭇 달라서 호기심이 일었다. 남자가 다시 담배를 입에 물며 내게 묻는다.  
“저한테 잘 보이면 안 돼요?”  
“어디 모자라단 소리 자주 듣죠?”  
“네.”  
남자는 웃으면서 고개를 끄덕였다.   
“당신한테 잘 보여서 내가 뭘 받는데, 나한테 대주나?”  
그를 좀 언짢게 만들고 싶었다.   
“네?”  
“술 마시면 가끔 하고 싶거든. 아니 엄청. 근데 이제 여자는 없지.”  
“그럼 술 마시지 마세요.”  
“예, 그럴게요.”  
사람 대신 장미꽃을 테라스 밑으로 떨어뜨리고, 장미꽃이 벽돌이었다면 그 훌리건 새끼를 엿 먹일 수 있을 텐데, 아쉬워하며 나는 이 테라스가 얼마나 단단하게 고정되었는지 확인하기 위해 두 손으로 잡고 힘껏 흔들었다. 삐걱삐걱 소리가 요란하게 울렸고 대충 온몸에 힘을 실어 밀치면 그대로 추락하리라는 것을 알 수 있었다. 나중에 집주인을 이렇게 죽여야겠다. 층간소음은 그간 날 지독하게도 괴롭혀왔으니까. 하지 마세요, 떨어질라. 남자가 불안한 눈으로 나를 보며 말한다.   
“거 빈말이라도 대준다는 말은 안 하네, 농담할 줄 몰라요?”  
“전 재미없는 사람이에요.”  
“그래 보인다.”  
의기소침한 사람의 기운 없는 모습, 얼굴에 드리운 그림자가 나의 빈 주머니처럼 시커멓고 우울했다. 남자는 다시 담배를 껐고, 나는 고개를 들어 그의 등 뒤를 본다. 얼룩 하나 없는 유리창 너머 그의 거실이 보였다. 편집증 환자의 방처럼 모든 물건이 가지런히 정면을 보고 진열되어 있었다. 러그도, 카펫도, 아무것도 깔리지 않았다. 대신 우중충한 회색 바닥 위를 소리 없이 걸을 수 있도록 슬리퍼 한 켤레, 아니 두 켤레. 손님용인가? 아니면? 궁금해져서 물어보았다.   
“혼자 살아요?”  
“네.”  
그가 아이스크림 뚜껑을 열며 대답했다.   
“여자 친구는?”  
“없어요.”  
“그럼 남자 친구가 있어요?”  
“남자 친구도 없어요. 제가 게이처럼 보여요?”  
“음, 글쎄, 음, 모르겠네요.”  
나는 남자의 그늘이 궁금해서 그를 공격해보기로 마음먹었다.   
“나 오늘 아침에 당신 생각하면서 자위했는데.”  
“맙소사.”  
스푼이 없어 무턱대고 살짝 녹은 아이스크림 위로 입술을 가져가던 남자가 멈췄다. 기대했던 반응의 절반, 그는 화내지 않고 쩔쩔매며 아이스크림을 도로 테이블 위에 내려놓고 두 손으로 얼굴을 가렸다. 손가락이 길어서 얼굴이 전부 감춰졌다. 남자는 아, 혼자서 앓더니 손가락을 살짝 벌리며 그 사이로 나를 보았다. 그의 파란색 눈이 이리저리 떨리고 있었다. 나는 웃으면서 물었다.   
“한 대 치고 싶죠?”  
“아니요.”  
남자가 고개를 저었다.  
“싱겁긴.”  
“병원에 가보세요, 어디 아픈 걸지도 몰라요.”  
“그러려고.”  
그러자 그가 다시 웃었다. 심장이 아프다. 물이 든 주머니를 흔드는 것처럼 짜르르 울렸다.


	4. Chapter 4

밤 공기가 서늘해서 기분이 좋았다. 오랜만이다. B와 헤어지고 이렇게 상쾌한 적은 처음인 것 같다. 덕분에 아이스크림도 천천히 녹는다. 시간을 유예하자. 할당된 시간을 견뎌보기로 마음먹었다. 나는 기꺼이 시간을 가지고 놀 것이다. 사개 물림과 제비촉 짜임으로 짜임새 좋게 만들어진 물푸레나무 재질의 테이블에 엎드려서 리처드는 멍하게 앞을 내다보고 있었다. 이거 만들려고 그동안 그렇게 난리 쳤나? 그럴 만하다. 손으로 건드려 봤는데 저 좆같은 테라스보다 괜찮았다. 집주인을 이 테이블로 때려죽이면 집주인이 슬퍼할까 리처드가 슬퍼할까? 쓸데없는 생각이 들었다. 요즘 왜 이렇게 사람을 두들겨 패고 싶은지 모르겠다. 길거리를 지나가다 사람과 눈이 마주치면 주먹에 힘이 들어간다. 흔들리는 고물 버스를 타고 쏟아지는 졸음을 이겨내며 차창에 머리를 기대는데, 앞에 앉은 남자에게서 썩은 냄새가 나서 나도 모르게 가방을 뒤지며 그를 찌를 만한 것을 찾고 있었다. 연필 한 자루가 굴러다니는 걸 찾았지만, 끝이 무뎌서 결국 포기했다. 칼리지 다닐 때, 연필을 아주 뾰족하게 깎는 여자가 있었다. 이름은 기억 안 나는데, 졸업하고 좋은 남자 하나 물어서 바로 결혼해버렸기 때문에 쓸 만한 사람 리스트에서 삭제해버렸기 때문이다. 이제 영원히 안녕. 잘 꺼졌다. 얼굴에 주근깨가 점토 흩뿌려놓은 것처럼 무수했던 여자였다. 그 여자와 나는 사이가 안 좋았다. 크리틱을 할 때면 항상 치고받고 싸우기 직전까지 서로 몰고 갔고, 여자는 나만 보면 물어뜯지 못해 안달이었다. 정말 심했다. 교수조차 제지하려고 했으니까. 어지간하면 뒤로는 뒈지라고 욕할지언정 여자에게 면전에다 대놓고 욕하는 법이 없는 내가 참다못해 어느 날 그 여자한테 아, 그냥 씨발 너는 뭘 해도 안 되니까 네가 만든 쓰레기 다 태우고 조용히 뒤졌으면 좋겠다. 라고 말을 하였고, 그 여자는 갑자기 등을 돌려 스튜디오의 자기 자리로 달려가더니 뾰족하게 깎은 연필을 들고 와 펜싱선수처럼 달려들며 나를 찔렀다. 또 연쇄살인마처럼, 정확하게 오른손등을 콱. 일부러 그런 것이다, 미친년. 다른 동기들이 여자를 말리지 않았다면 다음번엔 내 가슴을 찔렀을 것이다. 연필로 찔린 상처가 어떻게 아무냐면, 한 번 피를 뚝뚝 흘렸던 살갗이 매끄럽게 아문 아래로 점처럼 검게 색이 변해있다. 아마도 흑연의 재. 나중에, 아주 나중에, 혹시나 내가 돈 많이 벌어서 우주로 나갈 일 생기면 우주선에서 그년 때문에 몸에 남은 흑연이 무중력 상태에서 내 몸을 찢고 나갈지도 모르겠다. 그러면 그 여자 남편한테 소송을 걸 작정이다. 내가 말했지 않는가, 칼 말고도 사람을 죽일 수 있는 것은 무수히 많다고. 사람은 같은 사람 죽이기 위해선 참 창의적인 존재로 변하곤 한다. 

그는 아무것도 하지 않고 있을 수 있는 사람인 것 같지만, 나는 행동은커녕 생각도 하지 않고선 잠시도 가만히 있지 못하는 성격이라 지루해지기 시작했다. 리처드는 엎드린 채 늦은 오후 내내 자신이 틀었던 글렌 굴드가 연주하는 평균율 클라비어를 흥얼거리며 손가락으로 없는 건반을 두드렸다. 잘 들어보면, 글렌 굴드의 앨범에선 그의 목소리를 들을 수 있다. 흐음, 흠, 목젖이 진동하며 새어나오는 그 소리에 나는 공포영화라도 보는 줄 알고 바짝 긴장해서 벽에다 귀를 갖다 댔는데, 나중에 알고 보니 글렌 굴드의 목소리였다. 리처드에게로 몸을 바짝 당겨 그의 얼굴에다 내 얼굴을 가까이 가져갔다.   
“이봐요.”  
리처드는 놀라서 얼른 몸을 일으키고 나를 보았다.   
“네.”  
“좀 나갑시다. 밖에 좀 나가요.”  
오늘로 고작 두 번 본 사이지만, 어쨌든 나는 밖에서 남자를 단 한 번도 본 적이 없다. 남자의 얼굴을 평생 햇빛 받아 본 적 없는 사람처럼, 아니면 하얀 얼굴에 집착해서 주마다 선블록 한통을 거덜 내는 아무리 꾸며도 유행에 뒤처져 촌스러운 나이 많은 여자처럼 새하얬다. 그래서 나는 규격화된 공간 밖을 벗어난 그의 모습이 궁금했다. 예상대로 남자는 꺼리며 내게 반문한다.   
“늦었는걸요?”  
“그게 뭐 상관있나?”  
그래요, 그렇게 해요. 남자는 시무룩한 목소리로 대답하며 마지못해 응했다. 그래서 나는 다시 난간을 타고 넘고 내 집으로, 그는 자기 집으로. 열쇠를 챙겨서 현관문을 열고 나왔다. 복도에서 다시 그와 마주쳤는데, 새삼 그의 키가 더럽게 크다는 것을 알 수 있었다.   
“와, 시발, 키 존나 크네.”   
“그렇게까지 말할 필욘 없잖아요.”  
남자가 마른 입술을 자신의 혀로 축이면서 말했다.   
“칭찬이었는데?”  
“아.”  
잠시 입을 다물지 못하고 있더니, 다시 입꼬리를 올려 연한 웃음을 짓는다. 얼마나 연하냐면, 저건 아크릴로 그리면 좆된다. 물감을 꾸덕꾸덕 처발라 겹겹이 쌓아 올리는 것이 어울리지 않는 얼굴이다. 그러면 디자인하는 놈들이 애용하는 발색이 쨍한 프리즈마 색연필 말고 여자애처럼 색깔이 가냘픈 파버 카스텔 색연필? 부족하다. 수채화? 그렇게 뻔하게 그리면 난 정말 돈 한 푼 못 벌겠지. 짐 싸서 고향으로 돌아간 뒤, 먹고 살자고 코 흘리는 애새끼들이나 가르쳐야 할 것이다. 그리고 그 애새끼들 부모한테 욕을 먹어 오래 살 것이다. 그렇게까지 해서 오래 살고 싶진 않은데 말이다. 그는 물 먹인 종이 위에다 단색 잉크를 떨어뜨려서 번지듯이 그려야 할 것 같다. 다 마르면 처음과 달리 우글우글 줄어드는 애처로운 가련함, 그런 것들이 떠오른다.   
“고맙습니다.”  
상기된 얼굴로 흘러내린 자신의 머리카락을 쓸어 넘기며 남자가 말했다. 별걸 다 고마워하네. 나는 어쩐지 목이 간질간질 한 것을 느꼈다. 참고로 이 플랫엔 항상 전등이 껌뻑거리는 리프트가 있지만, 병원 갈 정도로 아프지 않고서야 아무도 이용하지 않는다. 왜냐면 오르락내리락할 때마다 체인이 긁히는 두려운 소리를 내며 사람을 겁주었고, 항상 새벽마다 토하고 오줌 싸는 미친놈이 있기 때문이다. 주인이 그 미친놈을 잡겠다고 호언장담했지만, 미친놈은 모자를 눌러쓰고 가운뎃손가락을 세우며 유유히 또 갈겼다. 지린내와 토사물 냄새가 진동을 해서 잠시만 있어도 온몸에 스며들고 만다. 우리는 계단을 같이 내려갔다. 내가 몇 번이나 벽에다 머리를 처박고 혼자 울었던 비좁은 계단. 잘 보면 내가 손톱으로 긁은 자국도 남아 있다. 아무도 모르지만. 남자는 면바지 차림에 살짝 굽이 있는 갈색 구두를 신고 있었는데 발소리가 전혀 나지 않았다. 어떻게 그렇게 걸어요? 신기해서 내가 물어보자 남자는 뭐가요? 본인도 모르고 있던 모양인지 내게 되물었다. 그래서 그가 어떻게 걷는지 보았다. 뒤꿈치를 살짝 들고 발끝을 오므려 내디딘 다음 종자뼈 까지만 땅에 닿게 하고 걷는다. 그래서 구두의 앞 코엔 주름이 잡혀 있었고 신발 밑창의 굽은 거의 닳지 않은 채 앞부분만 닳아 있었다. 너무 신기해서 계속 보다가 발을 헛디뎌 넘어질 뻔했다. 진짜 그거 어떻게 하는 거예요? 비틀거리며 몸의 중심을 다시 잡고 내가 묻자 그는 인상을 살짝 찌푸린다. 뭘 말이에요? 나는 손을 저었다. 됐어요, 말을 맙시다. 

우리는 목적 없이 걸었다. 새벽이 가까워질수록 바람은 더 차가워졌고, 이제 아까의 적당히 서늘한 그 기분 좋은 감촉이 희미해지기 시작했다. 몸이 으슬으슬 떨렸다. 더럽게 추워지자 기분이 다시 나빠진다. 그가 제 팔짱을 끼고 몸을 움츠리면서 내게 말했다.   
“추워요.”  
“나도.”  
후회하고 있단 티를 내고 싶진 않았지만, 정말 추웠다. 나도 그와 똑같이 팔짱을 끼고 가로등 아래 멈췄다. 불 아래는 좀 따뜻하려니, 했다. 날벌레들이 윙윙 춤을 춘다. 하나 죽는다. 툭 떨어진다. 하루살이. 하룻밤. 제한된 시간의 절박함. 차라리 내가 하루살이라면 이것보단 더 열심히 살 것 같은데……. 그런 생각을 하고 있는데 그가 불쑥 말을 걸어 나를 깨웠다.   
“가로등을 기존 나트륨등보다 2배 이상 밝은 LED로 교체하면 성범죄 확률이 줄어든대요.”  
“그거 어떻게 안 거예요? 책에서 봤어요?”  
“몰라, 누구한테 들었던 것 같아요.”  
그가 어깨를 으쓱해 보인다.   
“그걸 나한테 말하는 이유가 뭔데?”  
“그냥 할 말이 없어서요.”  
내가 묻자 리처드는 눈썹을 치켜세우며 대답했다.   
“난 또 내가 강간이라도 저지를 줄 알고 미리 벽 세우는 줄 알았네.”  
“폭행이 아니라요?”  
이게 정말 웃긴 얘긴가? 그는 재밌어하며 웃는다.   
“당신 진짜 모자란 것 같아요.”  
“미안해요.”  
남자는 다시 풀이 죽고, 우리는 한참 그 아래 서 있었다. 추운데, 미련하게도. 집에 돌아가면 안 추운데 말이지, 그냥 서 있었다. 리처드는 벽에 등을 기대고 왼발을 앞으로 내밀어 뒤꿈치를 디디고 발끝을 세웠다. 그리고 발을 까딱이며 날이 더워져 발정 난 고양이 소리를 들었다. 나도 들었다. 언제야 멈추려나, 멈추질 않는다. 쟤도 사느라 참 고생이지. 구정물을 핥아 마시고, 사람이 먹다 버린 음식물 쓰레기를 주워 먹어서 항상 얼굴이 쭈글쭈글 찌들어 있고 몸은 부어있다. 보면 좀 안쓰러운데, 그렇다고 내가 어떻게 해 줄 수 있는 것도 아니라서 때때로 멈춰 서서 서로 노려보곤 한다. 근데 걔도 나를 불쌍하다는 듯이 보고 있더라. 씨발. 

주홍색 가로등 아래 사람의 얼굴은 상기되어 보인다. 별은 죄다 먹어버린 매연 구름 아래서는 질려있던 그의 얼굴이 붉었다. 그럼 사람은 착각하게 되는데, 상대방이 내게 호감을 느낀 줄 아는 것이다. 그래서 나는 적어도 나와 그가 서 있는 이곳만은 LED로 교체되지 않기를 바란다. 리처드가 나를 보며 물었다.   
“에이단, 그럼 강간 안 해요?”  
누구를? 당신을? 물어보려다가 그냥 긍정도 부정도 아닌, 나 스스로 목적어도 모르는 모호한 대답을 했다.   
“어.”  
“때리진 않아요?”  
다시 묻는다.   
“예, 안 때립니다. 내가 맞았으면 맞았지. 우리 같이 경찰서 가면 당신이 날 때린 줄 알걸.”  
푸흐, 남자가 허무하게 소리 내며 웃었다. 숨을 불어서 넣은 게 아니라 헬륨을 채워 넣은 풍선이 높이 올라가다, 뜨거워서 퍽하고 터진 것처럼. 담배 있어요? 주머니를 뒤지니 구겨진 담뱃갑에 부스러기만 나를 반길 뿐, 피울 수 있는 놈은 하나도 남아있지 않아서 뻔뻔하게도 그에게 손을 내밀었다. 그는 담배를 가지고 있었지만, 딱 한 대만 있었다. 그가 내 입에 담배를 물려주고, 손으로 바람을 막아 라이터로 불을 붙여주었다. 담배를 빨아들이고 나는 그의 얼굴에다 그냥 연기를 내뿜었다. 연기에 휘감긴 차가운 얼굴이, 몽롱하게 보였다. 저도요, 그가 고개를 숙였다. 담배를 빼내 그의 입에 물려주었다. 빠른 노래를 들으면 이분 내로 다 피우는 담밴데, 그 한 대 번갈아 가며 피우느라 다 피우는데 오래 걸렸다. 담뱃불에 그의 입술이 말라간다. 그가 하얗게 마른 자신의 입술을 혀로 핥으며 다시 적신다. 입술 끝부터 천천히 말이다. 내가 어린애였다면, 그 혀를 손으로 잡아당겨 보았을 것이다. 하지만 이제 어리단 핑계로 용서받을 수 있는 나이는 지났으니 그러지 않기로 한다. 

담배를 피우고 우리는 다시 좁고 구질구질한 플랫으로 돌아왔다. 복도에서 그와 작별 인사를 나누었다. 나는 먼저 현관문을 열고 문이 닫히지 않도록 발을 끼워 넣은 채였다. 그는 먼저 문을 열지 않고 내가 문을 여는 모습을 끝까지 지켜보고 있었다. 내가 우스꽝스럽게 발을 끼우는 걸 보고서야 자신의 집 열쇠를 꺼내는 그에게 내가 말했다.   
“다음엔 낮에 얼굴 좀 봐요. 일없으면 내일이라도.”  
열쇠를 꽂으며 그가 대답했다.   
“저 낮에 자고 있어요.”  
“일어나.”  
열쇠를 돌리며 그가 대답한다.   
“네.”  
손잡이를 잡아당기자 현관문이 열리고, 그가 환하게 켜둔 전등 불빛이 복도로 새어나왔다. 내가 문을 연 곳은 한 치 앞도 볼 수 없는 깜깜한 어둠이었는데. 그런데 이상하지, 그와 나는 각자의 집과는 정반대처럼 느껴졌으니까. 이상한 기분으로 그에게 말했다.   
“착하네.”  
그가 현관문 사이로 발을 디디고, 내게서 사라져 간다. 리처드는 내게 손을 흔들었다.   
“잘 자요.”  
나는 좀 놀랐다. 뻔한 인사인 것을 아는데, 요즘은 그 뻔한 인사도 다들 낯간지럽다면서 안 하니까 오랜만에 들었기 때문이다. 그러고 보니 사람들은 대체 언제부터 간질거리는 걸 싫어하게 되었을까? 모두가 일기장에 글 적는 걸 부끄러워하기 시작했다. 술 취한 것처럼 북받쳐 오는 감정을 주체할 수 없어 자신을 기록하고 나면, 밀려들어 오는 부끄러움에 다음 날 그것을 모조리 북북 찢어 버리거나 은행으로 가지고 가서 영수증 분쇄기에 넣어 갈아버린다. 그건 나도 마찬가지. 작업구상 노트를 달마다 행사를 치르듯이 은행에 가져갔으니까. 여하튼 조만간 서간문학과 일기문학은 멸종될 것이다.   
“뭐, 그쪽도.”  
얼떨결에 고개를 끄덕이는데, 리처드는 다시 말했다.   
“좋은 꿈 꿔요.”  
“어, 어- 아. 네.”  
이윽고 그는 가버렸다. 저 사람은 웃으면 광대뼈가 팽팽해지면서 눈가에 주름이 잡히는구나. 어쩐지 다시 기분이 좋아졌다. 집으로 바로 들어가지 않고, 복도에서 눈을 감고 잠시 생각했다. 무슨 생각을 했냐면, 지금과 비슷한 기분을 언젠가 느낀 적이 있었는데 그 언젠가를 찾는 것이다. 언제였더라. 1999년. 아, 다시 B. 모든 것이 회귀한다. 내일 B를 만나면 무슨 말을 할까, B 앞에 어떤 표정을 지어야 할까, B와 조금만 더 시간을 오래 보낼 순 없을까. 그런 고민을 하던 때였다. 눈을 감아도 생각이 나고, 잠시만 손을 쉬고 있어도 다시 생각이 나고, 안 먹어도 배가 안 고프다. 기분이 좋은 것이 나쁜 것은 아니지만, 나는 두려워졌다. 그 좋은 기분이 결국은 어떻게 끝이 나는지 안다. 바로 얼마 전에 겪었으므로. 날 일요일 아침마다 성당에 오도록 했던 천사가 상종 못 할 씨발년이 되어 버린다. 그렇게 좋아했던 얼굴이 보기 싫어지고, 재밌었던 건 좆같아지고, 얼른 잊고 싶어서 몸부림을 친다. 불쑥 강간 안 해요? 리처드가 했던 질문이 다시 생각났다. 

안 해요. 정말로.


	5. Chapter 5

좋은 꿈을 꾸었다. 일어나니 아무것도 기억나지 않았으므로 분명 좋은 꿈일 것이다. 문을 두드리는 소리와 새가 촐싹대며 지저귀는 소리에 잠에서 깼다. 전날 내가 술을 마셨던가? 머리가 아팠다. 이마를 짚어보니 열이 좀 있었다. 아무래도 어젯밤 외출은 잘못한 것이다. 어두워지면 사람은 살짝 이상해진다. 기분이 들뜨거나 끝도 없이 추락하거나 둘 중 하나이다. 중간을 걷는 법이 없다. 밤에 했던 일을 낮에 돌이켜보면 대부분 창피하다. 그런데도 굳이 밤에 무언가를 하기를 고집하는 까닭은 그때 제 기분에 취해서 트램펄린을 뛸 때처럼 붕 뜨기 때문이다. 뛰어오르면 발밑은 까마득하고, 하늘이 가까워져서 손을 뻗으면 도망가는 새를 잡을 수 있을 것만 같다. 내가 아주 어렸을 때, 딱 한 번 참새를 잡은 적이 있었다. 손안에서 팔딱 뛰는 녀석이 무서워서 도로 놓아주었지만 말이다. 지금은 트램펄린을 뛸 수도 없고, 뛴다 하더라도 아무것도 잡을 수가 없다. 창피해서? 아니, 내가 어릴 때만 못하니까. 어릴 때 계획은 거창했다. 앤디 워홀(Andy Warhol)? 파블로 피카소(Pablo Picasso)? 마르셀 뒤샹(Marcel Duchamp)? 친구처럼 여겨졌다. 죽으면 그 사람들 비석 옆에다 내 비석을 세우고 그럭저럭 괜찮았어, 나는 죽어서도 기억될 것이니 내 죽음이 아무것도 아닌 양 자만하며 떠나리라 계획했고, 몇 살 더 먹고 나서 그 계획은 생전에 유명해지기만 한다면 죽어서 생전에 과대평가된 인물이라며 쫄딱 망해도 괜찮을 것이라고 자기 세뇌와 다름없는 수정을 가해야만 했고, 지금은 전시라도 하게 해주세요, 비굴한 애원으로 바뀌었다. 덧붙여서 제임스 그린버그의 전시장에 불이 나서 다 타버리게 해주세요.

가만 보자, 내가 어제 무엇을 잡으려고 했는지 기억이 나지 않는다. 머리가 지끈거리는 게 관자놀이에 커다란 정을 갖다 대고 망치로 쾅쾅 박아대는 것 같다. 우선 물푸레나무 테이블, 귀퉁이에 칠이 벗겨진 빨간색 철제 공구 상자가 생각난다. 빨간 건 뜨거운 것이니까 열이 올랐나? 내 손바닥은 뜨거웠다. 문득 내가 몸에 열이 많다는 사실을 잊어버리고 있었다는 걸 알았다. 난 남들보다 몸에 열이 많다. 그래서 여름이 좆같다. 그렇다고 겨울에 살만한 것도 아니지만. 여하튼, 스페인에 가면 난 타죽겠지. 아니면 아스팔트 위에 같이 녹아 붙어 있거나. 하지만 지금은 열이 나는 것이 아니다, 평소보다 일찍 일어나서 머리가 아픈 것 같다. 다음은 상기된 남자의 뺨. 좆같네, 씨발. 남자 얼굴을 떠올리다니. 밖에서 누가 계속 문을 두드려서 대충 시트를 걸치고 느린 걸음으로 걸어가 현관문을 열었다. 잡상인, 전도하러 온 사람이면 죽일 것이다. 

낯선 아침 햇볕, 눈이 부셔서 인상을 찌푸리며 시트가 흘러내려 가는 것도 신경 쓰지 않고 눈을 비볐다. 역광 속에 사람이 검은색 그림자를 걸치고 서 있었다. 사람이 옷을 천천히 벗는다, 깨끗한 맨살, 얼굴에 홍조, 그리고 소리가 들렸다.   
“에이단.”  
리처드였다. 나는 내 계획을 수정해야만 했다. 머리를 마구 헝클어뜨리며 건성으로 대답했다.  
“어.”  
“저 일어났어요.”  
그가 말했다. 그는 기분이 좋아 보였다. 마찬가지로 좋은 꿈을 꾸었으려니 한다. 나는 목이 따가워서 갈라진 목소리로 물었다.   
“뭐야, 지금 몇 신데?”  
내 말투는 좀 공격적이었다.  
“일곱 시.”  
하지만 웃어서 눈가에 주름이 잡히고, 마음은 구김살 하나 없이 그는 대답했다. 연하고 순해 빠진 웃음이었다. 리처드가 혹시 본래 금발 머리는 아닐까 싶어서 그의 머리카락을 들추어보았다. 하지 마세요, 그가 몸을 내빼며 내 손을 피했다.   
“나보다 더 일찍 일어났네요?”  
내가 묻자 리처드는 또 순하게 웃었다. 아니다, 기운 없어 보이는 웃음이다.  
“당신이 몇 시에 보잔 말을 안 해서요.”  
정말 금발 머리가 아닐까, 다시 뿌리가 무슨 색인지 보려는데 리처드가 눈치를 채고 세 발자국 뒤로 물러섰다. 하는 수 없이 나는 시트를 주워들고 하품을 하며 말했다.   
“나 보통 열 시쯤 일어나는데.”  
“미안, 제가 깨웠나 봐요. 많이 피곤해요?”  
그가 오른발을 사선으로 살짝 틀며 돌아가려고 시 했고, 나는 현관문을 완전히 열고 그에게 손짓했다.   
“아니, 아니. 일단 좀 들어와. 지금 뭘 하려고 해도 문 여는 가게 없잖아요.”  
“들어가도 괜찮아요?”  
그가 내게 조심스럽게 허락을 구한다. 씨발, 쑥스럽게 하네.  
“어.”  
그는 복도의 먼지와 함께 내게 찾아왔다. B가 떠난 뒤로 집에 다른 사람이 온 것은 처음이었다. 그렇다고 집이 항상 사람이 복작이는 역겹기 짝이 없는 정겨운 장소이니 그런 것은 아니고, 내가 하도 때려서 이제 회색 줄이 세로로 직직 그어진 고물 TV에서 나오는 가식적인 목소리 말고 진짜 사람 목소리는 오랜만이다. 어쩐지 조금 눈물겹다. B와 같이 살 때도 다른 사람은 거의 오지 않았다. 그게 내 가장 큰 실수 중 하나이다. 다른 사람 기억이 이곳엔 전혀 없어서 오래되어 낡은 소파에 푹 꺼진 자리만 봐도 B가 생각이 났다. 괜찮은 소파를 봤어. 4년 전 크리스마스 전날 저녁, B가 일을 마치고 돌아오자마자 나를 집에서 끌어냈다. 어디서? 쓰레기장에서. 벌레 있으면 어쩌려고? 너를 물어뜯겠지, 뭐. B는 아랑곳하지 않으며 기어이 나를 쓰레기장으로 데려갔고, 나는 소파를 주워 왔고, 감기에 걸려서 크리스마스에 종일 누워 있어야만 했다. 복싱데이, 열이 내리자 B는 주워 온 소파에 나를 앉혔고 끝내주게 섹스했다. 그래서 지금 저 자리엔 안 앉는다. 못 앉겠다.

집으로 들어온 리처드는 대뜸 인상을 찌푸렸다. 그의 발밑에 언제 먹었는지 모를 맥주 캔과 과자 봉지가 그가 더 진입하는 것을 허락하지 않고 막아서고 있었다.   
“집이 엄청 더러운걸요.”  
“거, 남자 혼자 사는데.”  
“전 안 그런걸요.”  
편집증 환자의 집에서 본 군대처럼 정렬된 물건들이 떠올랐다. 그는 눈을 흘긴다.   
“아, 잘났어.”  
남자는 자신을 온몸으로 거부하는 쓰레기를 이삭을 줍듯이 허리를 굽혀 주웠다.   
“청소해줄게요.”  
하나를 주우면 더 많이 보인다. 남자가 쪼그려 앉아서 자신의 팔이 닿는 곳에 널브러진 쓰레기들을 모으기 시작했다. 쓰레기 더미에서 있는 그를 보며 나는 묘한 느낌을 받았다.   
“안 돼, 손님인데.”  
내가 자신을 말리자 리처드는 한숨을 쉬었다.   
“더러워서 있기 싫어서 그래요.”  
그의 뿌리는 금발이 아니다. 새카맸다. 그러나 나는 여전히 리처드가 본래 금발 머리라고 굳게 믿고 있으며, 그가 디타 본 티즈(Dita Von Teese) 같은 인간이라 생각한다. 벌레스크(Burlesque)로 유명한 그 여자는 미시간(Michigan) 주에 숱하게 널린 금발 머리 여자 중 하나인데, 자신을 돋보이고 특별하게 해 줄 이미지를 완성하기 위해 항상 칼같이 검은 머리를 고수하고 있다. 지독한 여자다. 가끔 인터넷에서 그 여자 사진을 검색해보면 과거 사진을 제외하곤 뿌리가 노란색인 것은 단 한 장도 찾을 수 없다. 나는 그의 옆에 같이 쪼그려 앉았다. 그리고 대충 쓰레기를 주웠다.   
“시발, 미안.”  
내가 사과하자 그는 런던의 습기 많은 날씨 탓에 항상 촉촉해서 손으로 누르면 움푹 깎여버리는 석고상 같은 얼굴을 하고서 내게 충고했다.   
“그리고 좀 씻어요.”  
“냄새나?”  
“아니, 얼굴이 지저분해 보여서요.”  
“내가 미리 말해두는데, 지금 세수하고 면도해도 한나절 지나면 원상복귀야.”  
“머리라도 좀 펴든가요.”  
그가 나의 악성을 자극한다. 자신을 나의 사적인 상대로 초대한 것에 대한 작은 복수인 것 같다.   
“별별 지랄을 해도 이건 안돼서 오래전에 포기.”  
“이런.”  
리처드가 내 머리카락을 손가락으로 집어 쭉 당겨보더니 자신의 가치를 확인하려고 일부러 대로변에서 가방을 떨어뜨려 보는 여자처럼 가볍게 놓아준다. 나는 그 여자 속셈을 알고 있으니까, 발정 난 얼간이처럼 여자의 가방을 주워주진 않는다.   
“신기하다.”  
그런데 씨발, 환한 얼굴로 나를 보는 남자에게 홀딱 넘어가서 그만 가방을 주워주고 말았다. 털썩 주저앉아서 아직 졸음이 쏟아지는 눈꺼풀을 다시 닫고 그에게 머리를 갖다 들이밀었다.   
“갖고 놀아라, 그래. 갖고 노세요. 실컷.”  
“신기하다.”  
리처드는 애처럼 웃으며 또 신기하다고 말했다.   
“리처드, 원래 금발 머리죠?”  
“아니에요.”  
내 머리카락을 갖고 노는 그의 손에서 하얀 비누 냄새가 났다. 아무 향도 섞이지 않은 비누 고유의 따끔따끔하고 찡한 냄새. 코로 들어가면 가슴까지 싸해진다. 

드디어 양파를 버렸다. 나는 도망치는 쪽, 리처드는 시키는 쪽이었다. 리처드의 강요로 나는 위생 장갑을 두 겹이나 끼고 영화 속에서나 볼 수 있는, 폭탄을 제거하는 전문가처럼 신중하고 조심스럽게 그것을 집어 쓰레기통으로 처넣었다. 이왕 청소해주는 거 양파도 좀 버려주면 안 돼? 리처드는 단호히 고개를 저었다. 냄새 때문에 토할 것 같아요. 그의 찡그린 얼굴을 보고 생각났다. 그 양파는 실은 B가 사온 것이었다. 나는 내 손으로 그것을 버렸다.

B, 넌 뭐든 양파를 다져 넣었어. 난 그게 마음에 안 들었지만, 그냥 참았어. 이제 안 참으려고. 

쓰레기통이 가득 차자 리처드는 나도 찾지 못한 종량제 봉투를 부엌 선반 구석에서 찾아냈고, 거기다 쓸어 넣었다. 제대로 좀 밟아요, 터질 것 같은 봉투에 나를 집어넣으며 리처드가 말한다. 터지면 어떡하려고? 허옇게 늘어나는 봉투가 불안해서 내가 묻자 그는 또 나도 찾지 못한 청소기를 벽장에서 꺼내며 대답했다. 다시 이어 붙이면 되잖아요. 해묵은 것들이 그렇게 모두 비워진다. 나는 나도 저 안에 들어가야 한다는 충동이 일어서 반듯하게 접혀 있는 봉투를 열어 스스로 걸어 들어갔다. 그리고 누워서 청소기 코드를 꽂는 리처드를 불렀다. 나도 버려줄래요? 리처드가 내게로 다가와 손을 내밀었다. 사람은 안 버려요. 비누 냄새나는 손은 차가웠다. 

오전 내내 청소를 하고 점심때가 되어서야 우리는 밖으로 나왔다. 배가 고팠지만 더워서 아무것도 먹기가 싫었다. 리처드도 마찬가지였는지, 어디 들어가서 뭘 먹잔 얘기를 안 했다.   
“에이단, 저 더워요.”  
대신 자신의 목덜미를 손으로 가려 그늘을 만들어내며 말하는 것이다. 대개, 한 줌 볕밖에 가리지 못하는 손으로 자신의 몸을 가릴 때면 도무지 못 견디겠다는 뜻으로 으레 땀방울이 몸에 맺혀 알싸한 짠 내를 풍기는데, 그는 땀 한 방울 흘리고 있지 않았다. 목덜미가 물기 하나 없이 보드라워 보였다.   
“나도. 여기가 스페인이야 뭐야.”  
남자는 우리가 서 있는 자리로부터 십 미터쯤 떨어진 카페 천막 밑에 그늘을 찾아내 그곳으로 나를 데려갔다.   
“에이단, 여기 그늘.”  
리처드는 펄럭이는 천막이 만든 새카맣고 서늘한 그늘이 깔린 자리를 가리켰고, 곧 카페 유리창 아래 계단 한 칸짜리 턱 위에 먼저 자리 잡고 있는 새카맣고 잿빛의 불청객들을 제 신발 등으로 털어내고 그 위에 앉았다.   
“가게 주인이 내쫓으면 어떡하려고?”  
떨떠름하게 내가 묻자 그는 막무가내였다. 끝내주게 제멋대로다.   
“그래도 여기 있어요. 더워요.”  
그는 두 다리를 모아 무릎을 딱 붙인 뒤 팔로 그것을 끌어안아 턱을 무릎 아래에 갖다 대고 몸을 절반으로 만들었다. 빈틈없이 밀착된 그의 몸을 본다. 고개를 숙여 머리카락이 앞으로 가볍게 떨어졌고, 오른발을 왼발 위에 살짝 겹친 채였다. 커다랗게 반원을 그린 등의 선이 가팔라 보였는데, 팽팽해진 그의 셔츠 아래로 척추가 희미하게 보여서 그런 것 같다. 기분이 이상해져서 그의 척추를 훑으며 원주율을 외웠다. 

3.141592653589793238462643383279502884……. 열한 살 때 딱 여기까지만 외웠는데 그때 나는 뭐든지 잘하는 만능 인간이 되고 싶었다. 레오나르도 다빈치(Leonardo da Vinci)가 어린애를 망친 것이다. 그런 인간은 얼마 되지 않는데 말이다. 원주율을 외우고 나는 꽤 자만했고, 그럭저럭 테스트에서 좋은 점수를 받기까지 했지만, 수학은 내 적성에 안 맞았다. 루트가 나를 망쳤다. 아무리 봐도 루트 비어 밖에 생각이 안 나는데 뭘 어떻게 할 수가 없었다. 내 수리 능력은 원주율을 외우는 것이 한계였고, 루트를 만나 나의 한계를 인정하고 포기하니 그다음부턴 도리어 쉬워졌다.   
“신기하게 접었네요, 몸을.”  
원주율 외우기를 마치고 그의 옆에 나란히 걸터앉았다. 씨발, 껌. 바닥과 하나 된 지 오래여서 내게 구질구질하게 구애하진 않지만, 툭 튀어나와 있어서 내 신경을 건드린다.   
“그래요?”   
“엄청 유연해 보인다.”  
“더워서 녹았나 봐요.”  
뭐지, 이 사람은. 확실히 웃는 얼굴이나 동작이 간드러진 데가 있었다.  
“녹지 마, 나 못 주워가요. 당신은 커다래서 담을 봉투도 없어.”  
“그럴게요.”  
저렇게 웃는 거 보면 역시 금발이 맞는 것 같은데, 아니라고 말하니 더 이상 물어보기도 뭣했다. 런던은 1년 365일을 대부분 안개와 동거한다. 안개는 런던의 첫사랑이다. 떠나보내려고 해도 떠나질 않는다. 그래서 습기가 많았고, 그늘을 찾아 몸을 숨긴들, 내쉬는 숨에도 섞여 있는 습기가 사람을 포기할 리가 없으므로 여전히 더웠다. 그의 목덜미와 푸른빛이 도는 하얀 얼굴을 상기하며 말했다. 청색은 한색, 아마도 시원하겠지.   
“저기요, 진짜 미안한데.”  
“네.”  
“잠시 에어컨 용도로 몸 좀 빌립시다.”  
그에게 차가운 속성을 강제로 부여했다. 그는 그것을 달가워하며 받았고, 허리를 반듯하게 펴며 고개를 끄덕였다.   
“마음대로.”  
그의 목은 역시나 시원했고, 남색 반팔셔츠 아래 드러난 팔도 시원했다. 뜨거운 손을 그의 몸으로 식혔다. 정말 덥다. 머릿속에 아지랑이가 제멋대로 피어오르고 지글지글 끓기 시작했다. 나는 본능에 따라 식힐 것을 찾아 리처드의 셔츠 목덜미를 손으로 젖히고 목덜미와 어깨 사이에 얇은 몸 위로 이마를 갖다 댔다.   
“사람들 보는데…….”  
내가 자신의 셔츠를 입으로 잘근잘근 씹어대자 그는 당황하며 말했다. 나는 아랑곳하지 않고 그가 움직이지 못하게 하려고 멱살을 쥔 채, 팔을 뻗어 손으로 그의 등을 눈먼 사람이 길을 찾듯이 더듬으며 대답했다.   
“어차피 에어컨 찾아서 가게 안으로 다 들어갈 거야. 아, 찾았다.”  
“뭘 찾았어요?”  
그와 뭘 어떻게 해보겠다는 의도는 아니다. 길거리에서 세우면 병신이지. 애무라기보다는 조각하는 어깨 넓은 놈들이 자기 갈라테이아(Galatea)의 골격을 잡은 다음 둥근칼로 갈라테이아의 몸을 파내고, 평칼로 슥슥 다듬어 깎아내듯이 완성으로 향하는 과정, 그뿐이다.   
“뼈.”  
내가 어깨뼈를 손가락으로 꽉 누르자 그가 아픈지 허리를 비틀었다. 물론 갈라테이아의 다리 사이에 손가락 세 개, 혹은 네 개 넓이의 구멍을 뚫는 또라이들이 가끔 등장하긴 한다. 깊이는 말하지 말자. 내가 또라이들에게 마지막으로 보여줄 수 있는 관용이다.   
“누르지 마세요, 아파요.”  
그가 앓는 소리를 내며 보채듯이 말했다.   
“왜 재밌는데.”  
나는 예전부터 조금이라도 관심 있는 대상을 괴롭히길 좋아했다. 그건 내가 할 수 있는 유일한 표현방법이었는데, 대상은 결코 좋아하지 않는다.   
“전 아픈걸요.”  
“그쪽 아픈 걸 내가 알 거 없고, 뼈 좀 누른다고 안 죽으니 걱정하지 마요. 그건 그렇고, 혹시 예전에 아주 말랐었어요?”  
다시 그의 몸을 더듬어 척추를 훑은 다음, 갈비뼈를 손가락으로 건드리며 물었다.   
“네?”  
“말랐다 살찐 사람티가 좀 나서.”  
본래 체격 좋게 태어나서 꽉 짜인 몸을 적당히 유지하는 사람과, 깡말랐다가 살이 붙은 사람들은 만져보면 감촉이 사뭇 다르다. 독하게 웨이트를 해서 몸을 만든 것이 아닌 이상, 뼈대 위에 들러붙은 지방과 근육이 조금 따로 논다. 그렇다고 해서 나쁘다는 뜻은 아니다. B도 그랬었는데, 만지면 물 위에 흔들리는 배를 탄 것처럼 속이 울렁울렁해지면서 기분이 좋아진다.   
“저 살쪘어요?”  
리처드가 시무룩한 얼굴로 되물어서, 나는 좀 미안해졌다. 그리고 좀 무서웠다. 여자들이 저렇게 물어보면 무슨 대답을 해도 욕을 먹기 마련인데, 나이를 먹으면서 그에 맞는 답변들을 갖추었지만, 남자한텐 뭐라고 대답해 줘야 할지 습득한 매뉴얼이 따로 없다. 그래서 그냥 여자들을 위한 답변 목록에서 하나를 따온 다음, 정직하게 할 말을 덧붙여서 대답했다.   
“아니요. 날씬한데 말이에요, 예전엔 날씬한 게 아니라 깡말랐을 것 같다고.”  
“그런가.”  
그가 건성으로 대꾸하며 회피하려 해서 나는 리처드의 갈비뼈를 세게 눌렀다.   
“대답.”  
“아파요, 누르지 말라니까요. 지금보단 말랐던 것 같아요.”  
“같아요?”  
이번에는 살짝 간질였다. 그가 못 참고 웃음을 터뜨렸다.   
“네.”  
“뭐야, 또 바보같이 웃는다. 금발 머리 맞죠?”  
“아니에요.”


	6. Chapter 6

우리는 사람 많은 곳을 의식적으로 피했다. 정확히는 리처드가 피했다. 나는 사람이 많으면 짜증이 나긴 하지만, 곧 괜찮아져서 사람이 있는지도 없는지도 모르고 내 할 일 하느라 바빠 신경을 꺼버리지만, 그는 그러지 못하는 것 같았다. 너무 더워서 그와 나는 몇 번이고 같이 카페 문 앞에 서서 물기 하나 없이 차갑게 마른 서늘한 가게 안을 들여다보았다. 그리고 함께 문을 열고 들어갈까 말까 망설이며 나는 지갑에 돈이 얼마나 남았는지 걱정했고, 리처드는 안에 있는 사람들 머리를 보며 그 사람들의 얼굴과 목소리가 자신에게 덤벼들까 봐 걱정했다. 그들이 쥐고 있는 나이프와 포크는 리처드에겐 자신을 찌를 무기로 보였고, 물방울 맺힌 유리컵에 꽂힌 빨대는 자신의 목덜미에 꽂고 피를 빨아 마실 흡관으로 보였다. 그는 확실히 좀 이상하다. 직설적으로 정신이 이상하다. 나쁘지 않게 이상하다. 

사람은 다른 사람에게 관심이 없다. 적어도 상대가 관심 끌 만한 외모를 가지고 있거나 입은 옷의 브랜드가 모두가 아는 가격표에 0이 어마어마하게 붙은 명품이거나, 정사각형 지갑 안에 든 카드가 교활하게 반짝이지 않는 이상 말이다. 이 남자는 그런 경우들을 미루어 보아 사람들의 관심을 좀 끌 만한데, 그 시선을 못 견뎌 했다. 스쳐 지나가는 여자가 그를 뚫어지라 쳐다보았지만, 그는 여자에게 절대 고개를 돌리지 않았다. 싫으면 내가 저 여자 대신 잡아도 돼? 내가 묻자 리처드는 이해할 수 없다는 표정으로 나를 보았다. 지나간 여자는 내 옆에 있는 남자보다 못생겼다. 안 잡으련다. 다시 한 명 더 지나간다. 이번엔 좀 괜찮지만 그래도 옆에 있는 사람보다 못생긴 것 같다. 다시 그냥 보내준다. 그러고 보니 그에게 예쁘다는 수식어를 붙여 줘야 할지, 잘생겼다는 수식어를 붙여줘야 할지 아직 정하지 못했다. 그가 하는 것을 좀 더 지켜보고 결정하기로 했다. 근데 뭘 붙여도 그에겐 좀 어정쩡할 것 같다는 생각이 든다. 흔한 단어 하나로 정의를 내려 버리면, 그가 다른 사람이 될 것 같아서 새로운 단어를 만들어 내거나 사전을 뒤져야 할 것 같다. 귀찮은 인간, 그가 만들어낸 우리의 관계가 내게 책임감을 요구하기 시작했다. 조만간 어울리는 것을 꼭 찾아 그의 이름 앞에 붙여줘야지. 가만, 이름은 아는데 성을 모르고 있었다. 다음에 물어봐야겠다.

최대한 한적한 곳을 찾아 그늘을 따라 걸었지만, 날이 더워서 식당에도, 카페에도 사람들이 모두 꽉 차있었다. 온몸이 녹아내려 길바닥에 살점이 쩍쩍 들러붙는 것을 느끼며 마지막 찾은 가게, 리처드는 또 주저했고 결국 딱 하나 남아 있는 공석에 마지막 손님이 들어갔다. 금색 칠이 벗겨져 녹색 알몸을 드러낸 문고리를 붙잡고 리처드가 내게 사과했다. 미안해요. 여전히 땀 한 방울 흘리지 않은 창백한 얼굴로 그가 멋쩍게 웃었다. 아니, 괜찮은데. 미안해요. 괜찮아. 미안해요, 제가 나빠요. 안 나빠. 안 나빠요? 착해. 그래요? 응. 그리고 나는 길 건너에 아까 전부터 서 있는 파란색 아이스크림 트럭을 가리켰다.   
“착하니까 아이스크림 사줄게.”  
내 지갑은 이 정도는 허락할 것이고, 엄마에겐 미안하다. 엄마는 나를 사랑하고, 나 역시 엄마를 사랑하지만, 사랑한다는 것이 무엇이든 괜찮다, 좋다, 라는 의미를 가진 것은 아니다. 나쁜놈을 사랑할 수도 있고, 사랑하는 놈이 나빠질 수도 있다. 그래서 나는 사랑이 긍정어라고 생각하지 않는다. 나는 적잖게 사랑을 부정어로 이용해 먹는 놈이었다.   
“뭐 사줄 거예요?”  
리처드가 물었다.   
“몰라. 또 초콜릿?”  
나는 쯧, 소리를 내며 눈을 굴렸다. 음, 고민하는 나를 보며 그는 선하게 웃었다.   
“전 초콜릿이 제일 좋아요.”  
“편하네.”  
나는 아이스크림 트럭으로 걸어갔다. 리처드는 그림자처럼 내 등 뒤에 숨어서 따라왔다. 내가 손을 흔들며 아이스크림 장수에게 인사하자 그도 내게 인사했다. 어서 오십시오, 오늘 날씨 엄청 덥죠? 얼굴이 시뻘겋게 익은 남자가 손으로 부채질을 하며 물었다. 나는 슬그머니 그가 가판 옆에다 세워놓은 상자에서 아이스크림콘을 훔쳐보았다. 피에로가 쓰는 원뿔 모자 모양의 콘이 아닌 벌집 모양의 와플 콘이었다. 배스킨라빈스 가면 돈 더 줘야 주는 건데. 좀 신나서 혼자 웃었더니 리처드가 나를 빤히 보고 있었다. 1904년 세계대박람회에서 와플 장수와 아이스크림 장수가 공동으로 아이스크림콘을 만든다. 와플은 콘이 되었다. 그대로 유지해야 했는데, 되먹지 못한 놈들이 다른 것을 만들어버렸다. 여섯 가지 아이스크림 통이 쇠로 만든 싸구려 냉동 쇼 케이스 안에 들어 있었다. 초콜릿, 바닐라, 쿠키 앤 크림, 딸기, 무슨 맛인지 짐작이 가지 않는 이상한 보라색. 의외의 것이 하나 있었다. 복숭아. 나는 의식적으로 익숙한 것에서 벗어나 새로운 시도를 해보려는 쪽이다. 사실 나도 초콜릿이 좋다. 초콜릿은 어딜 가도 맛있다. 개 씨발, 좆같은 이란 말이 절로 나오는 영국, 런던에서도 초콜릿은 맛있다. 칼리지 다닐 때 단체로 미국에 삼박 사일 다녀온 적이 있는데, 미국 초콜릿이 더 맛있긴 하더라. 먹으면서 하, 시발. 맛있어서 욕이 저절로 나왔다. 초콜릿을 먹고 싶었지만, 의식은 복숭아를 향해 아까부터 뜀박질을 하고 있었다. 뜀박질하는 녀석을 다른 사람에게 떠넘겨 주기로 마음먹고, 리처드에게 물었다.   
“복숭아는 싫어요? 여름인데. 여름 지나면 복숭아 안 나온다?”  
“초콜릿.”  
그는 단호하게 대답했다.   
“괜히 물어봤네, 시발.”  
리처드는 초콜릿 아이스크림을, 나는 복숭아 아이스크림을 선택하고 엄마한테 잠깐 속으로 사과한 다음 계산하기 위해서 지갑을 꺼내는데 그가 내 손목을 잡았다. 뭐가 또 철렁 내려앉는다.   
“제가 사줄게요.”  
“왜?”  
“아침에 일찍 깨운 거 미안해서.”  
“그럼, 감사.”  
“점심도 사줄게요.”  
“또 왜?”  
“놀아줘서 고마워서.”  
“어디 복지시설에 봉사활동 나간 기분이 든다.”  
하하, 그가 또 듣기 좋게 소리 내어 웃었다.   
“저녁은 제가 해줄게요.”  
“왜?”  
“먹고 싶은 게 있어서.”  
“맛없으면 어쩌려고요?”  
“얼마 전에 인터넷에서 레시피를 찾았는데…….”  
컴퓨터 할 줄 알았네? 새삼 놀랐다.   
“실전에 써먹어 보고 싶다 이거네.”  
“네.”  
“좋아요.”  
그가 지갑을 꺼내 계산하는데 더러운 지폐를 내미는 손가락이 더없이 깨끗해 보였다. 사람에게 값을 지급하고, 대가를 건네받는 손이 그리는 선이 우아하다. 내가 이런 말을 자주 쓰는 편은 아닌데, 다른 단어가 생각이 안 난다. 아이스크림 장수가 거스름돈을 건네주며 고맙다고 인사했고, 그는 자연스럽게 그것을 한 치의 오차도 없이 다시 지갑 안으로 흘려보내듯이 가볍게 넣고 지갑을 닫았다. 그가 처음으로 진짜 멋져 보였다. 그래서 더 이상 금발 머리냐고 묻지 않기로 했다. 나는 계산하는 순간을 못 견뎌 한다. 지갑을 뒤지며 항상 동전을 흘리고, 이마에 땀이 흐르기 시작하면서 침을 삼키면 이번엔 영수증을 흘리고 우왕좌왕하고 겨우 돈을 내민 다음엔, 건네받은 거스름돈을 넣는 동작이 그렇게 어색하고 볼품없어 보일 수가 없다. 주정뱅이처럼 손을 떨면서 도로 집어넣는데 다시 흘리고, 줍고, 종래는 짜증 나서 주머니에 다 쑤셔 넣어 버린다. 그렇게 남들보다 캐셔와 지체하는 시간이 좀 더 걸리는 편이라, 다른 사람과 함께 다닐 때면 그 사람에게 그냥 돈을 줘버리고 나 대신 계산 좀 해달라고 부탁하곤 했다. 혼자일 땐 살 물건을 정하고 미리 돈을 긁어모아서 계산대로 가기도 했는데, 그래도 캐셔 앞에서 자잘한 실수를 저질러 창피해지곤 했다. 캐셔는 꼭 매를 든 교사처럼 바코드 리더기를 들고 포스를 연 채로 나를 재촉한다. 나는 겁나서 운다. 

초콜릿을 살 걸 그랬다. 지금 후회하고 있다. 복숭아 아이스크림은 맛없다. 다 합쳐봐야 손톱만큼도 되지 않는 복숭아 조각은 싸구려 통조림 맛이 났고, 얼음이 서걱서걱 씹혔다. 그가 먹고 있는 초콜릿 아이스크림이 탐이 나서 뚫어지라 쳐다보았다. 그가 아이스크림을 핥아 먹으며 나를 보더니 그러게, 후회할 거면서. 마치 그렇게 말하는 것 같은 표정으로 나를 보며 얄밉게 웃었다. 입술이 얇아서 한쪽 입꼬리만 살짝 올리니까 남들보다 한 다섯 배는 더 얄밉게 보였다. 정말 얄미웠다. 어느 정도냐면, 내가 좀 순진했던 신입생 시절, 학기 말 전시회를 앞두고 어떤 년이 내 아이디어를 훔쳐가서 집에 돈 좀 있어서 비싼 맥북(MacBook)을 가진, 파이널 컷(Final Cut Pro)으로 영상 좀 그럴싸하게 만드는 놈이랑 하룻밤 잔 다음, 그놈에게 나 부탁이 있는데 하고 거절할 수 없는 분위기 속에서 내 아이디어를 고스란히 떠넘겨 본인은 한 거 하나도 없이 프로젝터로 회벽에다 내가 해야 했을 걸 쏘아대고, 교수에게 똑같이 벌이 쏘아대는 것처럼 따끔하고 강렬한 극찬을 받는 걸 병신처럼 영상 만들어 준 덩치 큰 놈에게 지레 쫄아서 저년이 내 아이디어를 들고 튀었다고 말도 못 하고 멍청하게 두 눈으로 지켜보았을 때처럼 얄미웠다. 그 날 D가 나를 골드스미스(Goldsmiths College) 최고의 병신이라면서 낄낄거리며 술을 사줬었다. 괜찮아, 어차피 난 돈 없어서 영상 제대로 하려면 부족해. 맥주잔을 비우며 나는 애써 그렇게 말했고, D는 뭐든 제대로 하려면 돈 깨져 씹새끼야. 하고 나를 놀렸었다. 술 취하면 웬만한 여자는 예뻐 보이는데, 그 여자는 결코 예뻐 보이지 않더라. D가 나 대신 그 여자와 그놈을 매장해준 덕분에 내 원한은 사그라질 수 있었다. 여하튼, 술을 안 마셔도 리처드는 그 여자 보다는 예쁜, 잘생긴. 여전히 모르겠다. 어쨌든 괜찮으니까 나는 오기가 생겨서 나눠 먹으면 안 될까요? 물어보려다가 그가 나를 보고 혀를 쏙 내밀어서 열받아 관뒀다. 대신 주머니에서 모바일을 꺼내 아이스크림을 먹고 있는 그의 사진을 찍었다. 언제부턴가 모바일 카메라로 사진을 촬영할 시 의무적으로 찰칵하고 소리가 나도록 모바일을 만들기 시작했다. 모바일 카메라가 범죄의 용도로 사용돼서라고 했다. 남을 기억하고 남겨두는 것은 내 기준에선 범죄다. 내가 아닌 남은 미련 없이 보내줘야 한다. 그러니까 소리가 나도 범죄는 범죈데, 다를 게 뭐가 있다고. 

“뭐한 거예요?”  
찰칵 소리에 놀란 그가 내게 물었다. 나는 그의 사진을 확인하며 실실 웃었다. 사진 속 리처드는 자연광을 받아 까만 머리가 새파랗게 반짝반짝 빛이 났고, 얼굴은 더 하얘 보였다. 여기까진 괜찮은데 그다음이 가관이다. 멍하게 풀린 눈에, 입술로 혀를 깨물고 있었다. 

K, 그게 내가 처음으로 찍은 그 사람 사진인데……언젠가, 술 먹고 홧김에 지워버려서 지금은 없어. 그리고 나는 모바일을 바꿨어. 기억만 하고 있다. 기억만 하는데, 그려 보라면 똑같이 그릴 수 있어. 수십, 수백, 수천 번을 봤으니까. 속눈썹이 그물망처럼 촘촘하게 그늘진 모양과 입가에 묻은 아이스크림이 내 엄지손톱만 하단 것도 아직 기억하고 있어. 

“사진 찍었어요. 하도 멍청하게 먹어서.”  
사진을 보여주니까 리처드의 얼굴이 새빨개졌다. 본인도 부끄러운 모양이다.   
“아. 그런 걸 왜 찍어요.”  
그가 사진을 삭제하기 위해 내게서 모바일을 빼앗아 가려고 내게 덤벼들었다. 그는 나보다 키가 크다. 팔을 뻗으면 나보다 팔이 길어서 내가 무슨 지랄을 하든 소용이 없을 것이다. 예전이야 어쨌든, 지금은 한 대 걷어차면 쓰러질 사람처럼 마르지도 않았다. 그저 그렇게 말랐을 뿐이다. 그런데 기운이 전혀 없었다. 정말 하나도. 내가 안 주고 버텼더니 더 이상 어쩌지를 못하고 입술을 깨물며 한숨만 쉬었다. 정말 힘이 없는 건지, 포기가 빠른 건지 아직은 모르겠다. 나는 모바일을 도로 집어넣고, 왼손에는 더 먹을 자신이 없는 반쯤 녹은 아이스크림을 들고 오른손으로 그의 입술을 마구 문질렀다. 입가에 붙은 상처를 건드리지 않게 그쪽은 피해 가면서 말이다. 끈적끈적한 아이스크림이 엄지손가락에 잔뜩 묻었다.   
“입술이 얇아서 그런가? 다 묻히고 먹네. 이게 뭡니까, 예? 안 부끄럽습니까?”  
“손 끈적끈적해져요, 그러지 마요.”  
그게 뭐? 나는 아무렇지도 않게 바지에 슥슥 닦았다. 청바지라서 살짝 얼룩만 졌을 뿐, 티가 별로 안 났다. 그러나 그는 그걸 못 견뎌 했다. 몸을 마구 뒤튼다.  
“옷에 닦지 마, 옷 더러워져요.”  
“뭔 상관? 내 옷이야, 그쪽 옷 아니라고. 그리고.”  
“네.”  
아직 끈적끈적한 손가락을 입으로 빨아 눅진하고 더운, 싸구려임을 감출 수 없는 조잡한 단맛을 느끼며 역시 초콜릿을 살 걸 그랬다, 마지막으로 내 입맛이 싸구려임을 감사하고 복숭아를 선택한 것을 후회한 다음 그에게 말했다.   
“말 좀 편하게 할래? 거울 안 보고 사나? 내가 더 어리거든? 아저씨한테 꼬박꼬박 대접받으니까 따라 늙는 기분이 들어서.”  
내게 격식 차리는 리처드의 모습이 슬슬 거북해지던 참이었다. 몇 살인지는 알 수 없지만, 적게 잡아도 삼십 대 초반? 삼십 대 중반? 그 정도는 되어 보였다. 나는 그를 막 대하고 있었는데, 그는 깍듯하니 더 이상 막 대하는 것이 거식해져서 그도 나를 좀 편하게 대하길 바랐다.   
“응. 근데 당신은 계속 나한테 아무렇게나 대했잖아…….”  
리처드가 우물쭈물하며 말을 줄였다. 나는 고개를 옆으로 젖히며 물었다.   
“그래서? 이제 와서 따지려고? 씨발, 한 대 쳐, 그럼. 맞아줄게.”  
“아니야, 그런 게 아니라…….”  
당황하면 목소리가 가늘어지는구나. 눈물과 코를 잔뜩 집어 먹은 어린애처럼 칭얼거리는 느낌이 났다. 또 얄팍하고, 좁고, 조그만 짐승의 심장이 팔딱팔딱 뛰듯이 급한 느낌을 받았다.   
“그럼 나 이거 한입만.”  
나는 얼른 내 아이스크림과 그의 아이스크림을 맞바꿨다.   
“응.”  
그는 마지못해 고개를 끄덕인다. 나도, 그도 누구도 원하지 않는 복숭아 아이스크림을 버리고 싶었지만, 근처엔 쓰레기통이 없었다. 처치 곤란한 것이 혼자 녹아간다. 그러니까 쓰레기통은 어디에도 없어야 한다. 아무것도 버릴 수 없도록 말이다.


	7. Chapter 7

어디에도 우리를 반겨주는 곳이 없었다. 이제야 배가 고파졌지만, 갈만한 곳은 사람이 모두 있어서 결국 절망적이게도 맥도날드에 가서 햄버거를 사서 나왔다. 그리고 길거리에 아무렇게나 앉아 뙤약볕을 맞으며 지나가는 사람들을 구경하며 먹었다. 손을 쑥 집어넣자 갈색 봉투가 부스럭거리는 소리를 냈고, 아직 뜨거운 햄버거와 감자튀김의 기름이 묻었다. 나는 밀, 리처드는 햄버거만. 콜라야 나눠 줄 수 있었지만 감자튀김은 곤란했다. 왜 갑자기 감자튀김에 집착하기 시작했는지 모르겠는데, 맥도날드는 소금을 죽도록 쳐대는 걸 알면서 왜 또 그 싸구려 쇼트닝과 나트륨에 혀를 맡기려는지도 모르겠는데, 결국 사람은 학습 능력이 떨어지는지, 익숙한 것을 찾는 것인지, 발 들인 곳은 시뻘겋게 입을 벌리고 사람들이 그 속에다 돈을 털어 넣어 주기를 기다리는 맥도날드였다. 계산하는 리처드의 손은 그런 곳에 어울리지 않았다. 주문을 받는 칠칠맞게 생긴 코가 납작하고 피부가 더러운 말라깽이가 입을 다물지 못하고 그를 한참 동안 쳐다보았고, 리처드는 그가 계산을 마쳐주길 정중한 태도로 기다렸으며 우리 뒷줄에 선 뚱뚱하고 머리가 빨간 여자가 자신의 얼굴을 그대로 오려 붙인 것 같은 남자애 손을 잡은 채 짜증을 내기 시작했다. 그제야 놈은 허겁지겁 계산을 해주고 우리는 빠져나와 주문한 게 나올 때까지 잠시 기다렸다. 애새끼가 엄마에게 보채고 있다. 내가 보기에 엄마나 애나 햄버거를 먹으면 안 될 것 같긴 했지만, 남의 일이니 더 신경 쓰지 않기로 했다. 

감자튀김에 붙은 소금은 괴로워서 흘리는 눈물처럼 짜고 썼다. 햄버거를 먹을 때 감자튀김을 먼저 먹는 것은 학교 다니면서 생긴 버릇이었다. 다 같이 모인 자리에서는 받아 온 트레이 위에 보통 감자튀김을 죄다 쏟아 놓고 먹기 시작하니까, 감자튀김은 어느새 공동의 것이 되어버리고 손해를 보지 않기 위해선 개인이 쥘 수 있는 햄버거를 제쳐놓고 먼저 그것부터 다 먹어야 했다. 번갈아 먹는 것이 실은 더 맛있는데, 애초에 트레이 위에 각자의 영역을 만들어 놓고 영역 안에 있는 것만을 먹으면 될 것을 그득하게 쌓여있는 모습이 모두의 식욕을 자극하니까 미련하게도 그랬다. 한 번에 감자튀김 네 조각을 입에 욱여넣다가 옆에 있는 그에게 곤란함을 감수하고 물었다. 감자튀김 먹을래? 아니, 살쪄. 아까 내가 한 말 때문에 그래? 안 쪘다니까. 살찌면 안 돼. 거절하며 고개를 젓는 모습이 수척했는데 꽤 매력적이었다. 사람은 수척해 보일 때 일그러진 충동을 불러일으키곤 한다. 리처드는 특이하게 먹었다. 콜라는 마시지 않았다. 기껏 나눠 주려고 마음먹었는데. 그는 커팅 칼로 햄버거를 정확히 4등분 하고선 하나씩 손가락으로 집어서 지독하게 쓴 알약을 혀에 닿지 않도록 조심하며 마지못해 입에 털어 넣듯이 먹었다. 그 모습이 꼭 드레스 코드가 있는, 미슐랭 가이드(Guide Michelin)에서 치켜세우며 별을 붙인 고급 식당에서 음식을 앞에 두고도 서로 견제하느라 마음껏 먹지 못하는 답답한 명사들처럼 보였고, 개인 병실에 처박혀 우울하게 죽어가는 말기 암 환자처럼 보이기도 했다. 비싼 정장과 환자복이 동시에 떠오를 수 있다니, 신기한 일이다. 

더 이상 사람을 구경하고 싶지 않았다. 지나가는 사람들의 다리가 내 마음에 염증을 불러낸다. 아직 해가 저물지 않았지만, 그와 나는 돌아가기로 했다. 돌아가면서 가보고 싶은 장소에 관해 얘기를 나누었다. 리처드는 첼시에 있는 사치 갤러리(The Saatchi Gallery)를 가보고 싶어 했다. 괜스레 아는 척하고 싶다는 충동이 일었지만, 나는 그러지 않았다. 대신 사치 갤러리 지하로 내려가면 상설 전시 중인, 공간에 폐유를 가득 채워 거울처럼 상을 비추고 있는 설치에 관해 얘기해 주었다. 그것은 창을 통해 들어오는 빛이 흠집 하나 없는 검은 석유를 매끄럽게 비추고, 꼭 끝없이 깊은 음울한 호수의 수면 위처럼 반짝였다. 불을 보고 뛰어드는 날벌레처럼, 나도 모르게 반짝임에 이끌려 몸을 기울이면 코를 찌르는 석유 냄새에 머리가 아파져 와 더 이상 다가가지 못했는데, 우습게도 나오면 기억에 남는 것은 처음 매료되었던 공간에 잔상처럼 남은 상이 아닌 그 냄새였다. 소독약 냄새, 매연 냄새, 살충제 냄새처럼 치명적임을 알고도 계속 코를 묻게 되는 냄새들이 있다. 어쩌면 나는 고통을 바라고 있는 것인지도 모르겠다. 오래 함께 할 수 없는 것과 오래 함께하기를 바라고 있는 것인지도 모르겠다. 리처드는 첼시의 부유함이 숨이 막힌다고 말했다. 나는 그의 말에 동감했는데, 교회에 가듯이 당연한 행사처럼 사치 갤러리를 찾을 때면 그곳을 찾은 관광객들뿐만 아니라 동네의 작은 갤러리를 구경 온 것처럼 편안해 보이는 부유한 사람들의 힘이 내 목을 조르는 것 같은 기분을 느꼈다. 전시실을 둘러보며 시발새끼, 머리 존나게 좋네, 감탄하다가도 나와 같은 공간에 있는 다른 사람들을 보면 나 자신이 초라한 것이 우울해져서 쓸쓸하게 나올 수밖에 없었다. 

저녁까지 시간 남았는데, 내 집에 잠깐 들릴래? 내가 묻자 리처드는 인상을 찌푸렸다. 아까 네 집에서 바퀴벌레를 봤어. 그래서 들어가고 싶지 않아. 칠 벗겨진 현관문에서 최대한 떨어지려 하며 리처드가 말했다. 잡았어? 내가 묻자 리처드는 고개를 저으며 대답했다. 벌레 터지는 거 보기 싫어. 좀 잡으면 큰일 나나. 터진단 말이야. 리처드는 치를 떨었다. 그리고 나는 리처드의 눈을 훔쳐 그를 치 떨게 한 새카만 놈을 필두로 벽과 배관에 숨어 있을 수백, 수천 마리의 군단을 상상한다. 어둠 속에서 더듬이로 길을 더듬으며 플라스틱을 갉아 먹고 있을 시커먼 놈들의 게걸스러운 얼굴을 떠올렸다. 그리고 놈들이 나와 별로 다르지 않다는 것을 깨달았다. 리처드가 자신의 집 현관문을 열었다. 밖이 훤한데도 집 안은 불이 켜져 있었다. 리처드가 내게 슬리퍼를 주었고, 나는 그것을 신어야만 했다. 바닥에 질질 끌리며 기운 없는 소리를 내는 것이 마음에 들지 않았다. 리처드는 오자마자 에어컨부터 틀었다. 집은 적당히 서늘했는데, 곧 냉기가 감돌았다. 그와 나는 결코 쓰레기장에서 주워오지 않았을 꽤 비싸 보이는 푹신한 소파에 앉았고 리처드는 자연스럽게 테이블 위에 잡지를 집어 다리를 꼬고서 그것을 읽었다. 그리고 나는 모바일을 확인했다. 연락 좀 줘, 전시 관련 일이야. 제임스 그린버그의 부재중 통화 세 건과 메시지 하나. 시발, 기분이 잡쳤다. 뭐하고 사냐? D의 메시지. 그린버그가 너 전화 안 받는다고 나한테 연락 왔어, 그 새끼 전화 좀 받아줘라. 애가 타신 대잖아. 다시 D의 메시지. 그리고 에이단, 돈 더 필요하지 않니? 엄마의 메시지. 나도 모르게 울컥해서 두 손으로 얼굴을 가렸다. 눈물이 났다. 아직 돈은 많이 남아 있었지만, 마음은 벌써 거덜 나 있었다. 무슨 일이니? 잡지를 읽고 있던 리처드가 놀라서 물었다. 아무것도 아니야. 나는 애써 시큰둥하게 대답하며 모바일을 닫았다. 

점점 더 추워졌다. 에어컨의 온도계가 실내 온도 64.4℉를 말해주고 있었다. 그래서인지 나는 벌써 배가 고파졌다. 배고파, 저녁 해 준다며. 리처드가 읽고 있던 잡지를 빼앗으며 말했다. 햄버거 먹은 지 얼마 안 됐는걸? 그거 먹어서 배부르냐. 종일 땡볕에서 땀 흘렸는데. 알았어. 그가 소파에서 일어났다. TV 봐도 돼? 내가 묻자 리처드는 고개를 끄덕였다. 소파에 앉아 내가 TV를 보며 이제 정말 친구 같은 얼굴들과 조우할 동안 리처드는 부엌에서 바쁘게 움직였다. 냉동실에서 연어를 꺼냈고, 냉장실에서 나는 봐도 이름을 알 수 없는 다른 재료들을 꺼냈다. 채소 스톡을 만드느라 부엌이 뜨거워졌다. 얼마 지나지 않아 부엌에서 김이 모락모락 나면서 꽤 맛있는 냄새가 낫는데, 가까이 가서 구경하고 싶은 충동을 참아야만 했다. 그가 이상한 알갱이가 든 봉투를 뜯고, 통에 담은 다음 뜨거운 물을 부었다. 그리고 남자 혼자 사는 집에 과분해 보이는 오븐을 예열했다. 베이킹 페이퍼에 요리를 잘 감싼 다음 리처드는 오븐에 그것을 넣었다. 15분 뒤 다시 오븐을 열고, 식탁에 상을 차리기 시작했다. 이게 뭔데? 난생처음 보는 요리가 궁금해서 묻자 리처드는 뭐가 재밌는지 소리 내어 웃었다. 연어 쿠스쿠스. 별걸 다 해먹네. 맛있어. 이미 먹어봤는데 또 먹어? 난 되게 맛있는데, 다른 사람도 맛있는가 싶어서. 그게 중요해? 응, 다른 사람이랑 똑같이 느끼고 싶어. 그에게 그것은 정말 중요해 보였다. 

오랜만에 다른 사람과 마주 보며 밥을 먹었다. 리처드가 다시 묻거든 엄마가 아프다고 거짓말하기로 하자. 나는 좀 울먹였다. 연어 쿠스쿠스는 정말 맛있고 따뜻했다. 남자는 먹을 동안 말을 거의 하지 않았다. 작은 입으로 무언가를 씹고 삼키려면 대단한 집중력이 필요해 보였고, 그가 흘리지는 않을까 나는 덩달아 조바심이 났다. 하지만 그는 능숙하게 그 모든 행위를 해냈고, 그의 접시에 요리가 반쯤 비워지자 나는 박수를 보내줘야 할 것 같단 생각이 들었다.   
“야.”  
집중하고 있던 그가 갑작스러운 내 목소리에 먹는 것을 멈췄다.   
“아, 깜짝이야.”  
“야.”  
“왜, 소리 지르지 마.”  
그렇게 말하면서 리처드는 눈을 흘겼다.  
“진짜 맛있다, 고마워. 전 애인보다 요리 더 잘한다. 사랑하니까 맛있어, 네가 최고야 해줬지, 솔직히. 시발 웩. 양파 제발 그만 좀 처넣어, 좆같으니까. 진작 이렇게 말해줬어야 했는데.”  
“다음에 또 해줄게.”  
그는 내 칭찬을 쑥스러워하면서 싫지만은 않은지 웃었다.   
“다음?”  
다음이란 모호한 말은 사람을 기대하게 하고, 곧 실망감을 맛보게 한다. 나는 살면서 그 실망감을 자주 맛보아야만 했다. 금발 머리를 하나로 높게 올려 묶고 안경 쓴 젊은 큐레이터가 입이 써서 아무것도 마시지 못하고 조바심내는 나에게 말했었다. O 선생님이 터너 씨 작업을 괜찮게 보셨어요. 그분이 곧 젊은 작가들 전시회를 기획하시는데 제 생각엔 터너 씨, 다음엔 전시 기회가 있을 거예요. 여자는 내게 힘을 주고 싶어서 예의상 그런 말을 했다. 전시는 그린버그에게 돌아갔다. 다음 주에 휴가 냈어. 같이 여행이나 갈까? 나 요번에 보너스 받아서 여유 있거든. 우리가 아직 사이좋았던 몇 년 전, B가 모두가 휴가를 계획하는 휴가철에 들뜬 목소리로 내게 말했었다. 혹여나 내가 거절할까 봐 자신이 경비를 더 부담하겠다는 말을 잊지 않으면서 말이다. 다음 주, B는 가족을 만나러 가버렸다. 그리고 B와 B의 가족은 프랑스 여행을 갔다. 다음이란 말을 나는 다른 사람들과 똑같이 사용한다. 다음엔 집에 꼭 내려갈게요. 오랜만에 걸려온 엄마의 안부 전화에 나는 그렇게 말했고, 그다음은 반년이 지나도록 오지 않았다. 다음엔 더 좋은 거 사줄게. B의 생일 선물로 싸구려 귀걸이를 주면서 약속했고, 다음번에도 똑같이 싸구려를 줬다. 다음이란, 아예 없는 말이나 마찬가지다.   
“응, 꼭.”  
그런데 그는 꼭, 이라고 덧붙였다. 그 단어 하나만으로 없던 말이 갑자기 생겨났다. 조만간 일어날 일처럼 느껴졌고, 여러 번 당하고도 기대감이 들기 시작했다. 그 단어가 불러일으킨 마법에 비하면 내가 유일하게 할 줄 아는 토치 투 로즈는 쓰레기였다.   
“나 물 좀.”  
망할, 불현듯 목이 멨다. 

여름 해가 늦게야 저물고 종일 달궈진 불판 같았던 아스팔트 위도 싸늘하게 식고, 벽돌로 지은 건물들과 사람들도 식어갔지만, 리처드는 에어컨을 끄지 않았다. 그와 함께 다 먹고 빈 접시와 컵을 식기세척기에 넣으며 물었다.   
“전기요금 걱정 안 돼?”  
“내가 내는 거 아닌데 뭐.”  
그가 좀 섬뜩한 표정을 지으면서 대답했기에 나는 순간 놀라서 말을 잃고 식기세척기의 구멍 사이로 포크를 떨어뜨려 버렸다. 하지만 겁먹은 티를 내고 싶지 않아서 그에게 일부러 이죽거렸다.   
“부모 잘 뒀네. 아니, 부모가 자식을 잘못 둔 건가? 춥지는 않냐?”  
역시 작정하고 싸우면 내가 질 것 같은데……. 정말 소름 끼치는 표정이었다. 처음 그에게 다짜고짜 욕부터 한 것을 다시 후회하며 떨어뜨린 포크를 주워 제자리에 집어넣었다. 그러기 위해 허리를 숙이는 순간 그가 혹시나 나를 걷어차지는 않을까 조마조마한 기분을 느끼면서. 나는 존나 미친놈이다. 괜히 이죽거렸다. 다행히 그런 일은 일어나지 않았다.   
“더우면 파운데이션은 다 녹아서 괴물처럼 변하는데다 아이라인이 번져서 짜증 나. 고친답시고 퍼프로 다시 누르면 끔찍하게 찝찝해. 그러니까 차라리 추운 게 나아.”  
리처드가 식기세척기를 닫으면서 불평했다.   
“뭐야 씨발, 너 화장해? 지금은 안 한 것 같은데?”  
그는 계속 나를 놀라게 한다.   
“예전엔. 지금은 할 이유가 없어서 안 해.”  
그리고 리처드는 남자치곤 드문 아치형의 눈썹을 이마에 끌어당기면서 말했다. 저거 설마 일부러 저렇게 정리한 건가?  
“프린시펄 댄서(Principal Dancer)에겐 개인 분장실이 있어. 하지만 프린시펄 댄서가 되지 못하면 수십 명이 꽉 찬, 덥고 더러운 분장실에서 서로 메이크업 박스를 뒤져가면서 바쁘게 해야 해. 다들 몹시 짜증 난 상태인데다, 정신없이 움직이느라 다른 사람 레오타드를 밟거나, 슈즈를 밟거나 해서 꼭 싸움이 일어나. 여자들 싸우는 게 더 무서운 걸 알아? 머리카락을 잡아당길 것 같지? 아니야, 물건으로 주저 없이 얼굴을 내리쳐버려. 근데 차라리 그게 좋아, 사람이 엄청 많거든. 쓸쓸하진 않아.”  
혼자 도취해 나는 알아들을 수 없는 말도 했다.   
“마린스키 극장(Mariinsky Theater)은 성지고 내게 바슬라브 니진스키(Vaslav Nijinsky), 안나 파블로바(Anna Pavlova), 타마라 카르사비나(Tamara Karsavina)는 신이야. 나는 언제나 상트페테르부르크(Saint Petersburg)에 가고 싶었어. 하지만 난 니진스키와 같지 않지. 난 정말 아무것도 아니야.”  
공상가는 서글픈 공상에서 깨어나 나를 어두컴컴한 드레스 룸으로 데리고 갔다. 섬유유연제 냄새와 화장품 냄새가 좁은 공간을 가득 채우고 있었다. 그는 화장대 앞에 앉아 불을 켜고 낡은 메이크업 박스를 꺼냈다. 아이섀도들이 다들 반쯤 닳아 있었고, 거의 남아 있지 않은 것도 있었다. 브러쉬와 퍼프는 먼지만 조금 묻어 있을 뿐 모두 깨끗했다.   
“나는 오데트(Odette)가 되고 싶었는데, 결국 오딜(Odile)이었어. 오데트는 내게 어울리지 않아.”  
그와 같은 감상에 젖어들고 싶지 않아 나는 시큰둥하게 물었다. 이제 다른 사람과 공감하고 싶지 않았다. 공감은 책임을 요구하고, 결말은 처참하므로.   
“잘 모르는데, 백조는 여자 아냐?”  
“맞아.”  
“매튜 본(Matthew Bourne) 『백조의 호수(Swan Lake)』 얘기하는 거야?”  
그나마 내가 아는 것을 물었다.   
“아니.”  
“너 게이지?”  
“아니야. 결혼까지 생각했던 여자 있었어. 그녀는 오데트야. 오데트였었지.”  
“그 여자가 레즈비언이네.”  
“아.”  
의미를 알 수 없는 감탄사를 내뱉고, 눈부신 조명 앞에 앉아있는 남자가 익숙하게 자신의 얼굴을 칠해가기 시작했다. 어두운 공간 속에서 그만 보였다. 그의 손을 따라 먼지들이 허공에서 절박하게 춤을 췄다. 리처드의 얼굴은 점점 더 밀랍처럼 하얗게 변했다. 그가 여자였다면, 데이트 시간에 단 한 번도 늦지 않을 것이다. 정말 빠르게 끝냈으니까.   
“이건 오데트.”  
슬픈 얼굴로 그가 나를 올려다보았다. 열병 앓는 사람처럼 붉은 뺨과 순진해 보이는 갈색 눈두덩이, 그리고 심장을 잃어버린 처연한 표정에 나는 숨이 막혔다. 리처드는 뺨을 아무렇게나 문지르고 다시 브러쉬를 들었다. 이번에는 아까보다 더 속도감 있었다. 그는 신경질적으로 손을 놀리며 얼굴을 그렸는데, 조금 전보다는 검고 차가운 색조가 강렬하게 얼굴을 덮기 시작했다. 새파랗게 날이 선 차갑고 두려운 얼굴이었는데, 거부할 수 없도록 사람을 끌어당겼다.   
“이건 오딜.”  
그가 표독스럽게 웃었다. 나는 화장대 위에 있는 클렌징 로션을 들어 손바닥에 대충 쥐어짜 내고 캔버스 위에 잘못 칠한 색 위에 새로운 색을 덮듯이 그의 얼굴을 문질렀다. 독살스러운 색들이 점점 붕괴하여 간다. 독기가 빠지고 검게 칠한 눈가가 번져 우울해 보였다. 내 두 손에는 오데트와 오딜이 섞여 있었다. 티슈로 손을 닦으며 리처드에게 말했다.   
“네 맨얼굴은 오데트처럼 보여.”  
리처드는 화장이 번진 얼굴로 환하게 웃었다. 그리고 난 오데트의 새하얀 튀튀를 찢어 복사근이 발달한 길고 매끈한 종아리를 손으로 어루만져 그녀의 허벅지 안쪽까지 올라간 다음 다리를 벌리고 내 몸을 밀어 넣어 그녀를 다시는 왕자에게 걸어갈 수 없을 정도로 더럽히고, 검게 물들여 오딜이 되는 것이 보고 싶어졌다. 서로 미워하고, 원망하면서 결코 놓아주지 못하고 매일 밤 몸을 찾는 그런 관계. 내 섹스 판타지는 어디까지나 그나마 현실적인 지젤(Giselle)이었다. 씨발, 몸이 딱딱해졌다.


	8. Chapter 8

비가 퍼부었다. 사람 머리를 뚫을 기세로 억세게 퍼부어댔다. 날씨는 사람의 하루를 좌우하는데, 활동적인 사람한텐 비 오는 날은 치명적이다. 그러니까 만약 자신이 휴일, 집 안에 처박혀서 비디오게임을 하거나, 밀린 드라마를 몰아 보는 걸 좋아하는 사람이 아니라 밖에 나가서 친구들과 거들먹거리며 남들은 지나가지 못하게끔 인도를 머릿수로 꽉 채워 거리를 활보하고 술 마시길 좋아하는 사람이라면 런던에선 살지 않는 쪽이 좋다. 그냥 너희는 지구 상에서 살지 않는 쪽이 더 좋을 것 같긴 하지만 말이다. 길을 막는 새끼들은 모조리 총으로 대가리를 날려 죽여 버리고 싶다. 

축구를 좋아하는 D는 자기가 오랜만에 몸 좀 풀어보려고 하면 꼭 비가 내린다며 불평했지만, 나는 비 오는 날을 오히려 좋아하는 편이었다. 커튼을 치지 않아도 어두워서 낮잠 자기 더없이 좋았다. 살짝 축축해진 이불을 머리끝까지 뒤집어쓰고 눈을 감으면 점점 나른해지는데 술을 마시지 않아도 쉽게 잠을 이룰 수 있었다. 칼리지 다닐 때 비가 오면 그 날 그림은 글렀다. 간만에 푹 쉬어도 괜찮다고 하늘이 허락한 거나 다름없다. 물론 다음날 교수의 크리틱 시간이 있으면 어쩔 수 없이 밤을 새워야 했지만 말이다. 여하튼, 비 오는 날에는 스터키스트(Stuckist)들이 무덤까지 끌고 갈 캔버스는 물 먹으면 망가지기에 십상이었고, 아크릴이 아닌 이상 비 오는 날을 배겨낼 물감은 없다. 

언젠가 파인 아트(Fine Art)는 아니고, 디자인(Design) 쪽으로 유학 온 작고 마른 삼십 대 초반의 한국여자와 얘기를 나눈 적이 있는데 자신은 고국에서 학부 시절 동양화(Oriental painting)를 전공했고, 동양화는 비 오는 날은 정말 최악이라는 말을 했었다. 얼마냐 최악이냐고 내가 묻자, 그녀는 건축하는 놈들이 매고 다닐 법한 화구통에서 순지와 먹, 붓을 꺼내더니 그 자리에서 직접 보여줬다. 그녀는 자신의 희소성을 잃고 있지 않았다. 탁월한 선택이었지만, 과시할 대상을 잘못 골랐다. 나는 관심이 없었으니까. 표백을 얼마나 해댔는지 새파란 종이 위에 실핏줄처럼 먹이 멍울 졌었다. 검은색에 약간 붉은 기가 돌아서 덩달아 내 손목에 뻗어있는 핏줄에서 얌전히 흐르던 피가 끓었다. 동양화에 대해서 좆도 모르지만, 이상하단 건 알 수 있었다. 또 그 여자는, 뭐라더라 잘 기억이 나지 않는데 배접지였던가? 장지였던가? 여러 겹 겹친 종이는 아교포수 작업을 하면 비 오는 날에도 그럭저럭 버티는데, 순지는 끈기라고는 그 얄팍한 몸만큼이나 가지고 있지 않아서 비 오는 날에 제일 끔찍하다고 말했다. 물 먹은 종이를 찢어 버리는 여자에게 나는 물었다. 근데 왜 디자인을 하러 왔어요? 여자는 나를 바보 취급하며 웃었다. 먹고 살려고. 그리고 파인 아트 해서 얼마나 먹고 살겠냐고 내게 오히려 물었다. 그 여자는 나보다 똑똑했다. 그러니 비행기 타고 여기까지 와서 돈을 썼겠지. 1년 뒤, 석사 과정을 마치고 한국으로 돌아간 그 여자는 모교에서 시간제 강사 일을 하고 있다고 내게 메일을 보냈었다. 난 답장을 보내지 않았다. 우리는 두 번 다시 볼 일이 없었으므로. 똑똑한 여자니까 어련히 잘 살겠지 한다. 우습게도 설치작업을 주로 하는 놈들에게도 사정은 마찬가지여서, 놈들은 엉망이 된 자기 작업과 엉망이 된 자기 기분을 술로 풀었다. 놈들이 코드를 꽂다가 감전사하길 바란 적이 있는데, 아쉽게도 놈들은 시류를 잘 타는 똑똑한 놈들이라서 그런 병신 같은 짓은 하지 않더라. 아니다, 트레이시 에민(Tracey Emin) 그 여자에겐 오히려 좋겠다. 싸구려 펍에 걸릴법한 그녀의 네온사인은 흐린 날씨엔 꽤 멋지다. 붉은색 네온사인이 『I Kiss You』, 라고 반짝인다. 그 불빛은 다가올 입술을 기다리며 눈을 깜빡이게 했다. 난 그 고백의 여왕을 좋아하진 않지만, 가끔 그 고백을 듣고 싶어지는 날이 있다. 바로 오늘처럼 비 오는 날씨. 비가 오면 어지간히 시끄러운 소리는 다 묻혀버리니까, 반대로 조용하고 소곤소곤 속삭여 오는 목소리들이 귀에 들어왔다. 

알았어, 내일 보자. 오후 1시가 좀 지나서, 집요하게 나를 찾는 그린버그에게 그렇게 답장을 보내고 침대에 처박혀서 낮잠을 청했다. 푹 꺼진 침대가 몸을 움직일 때마다 엇나간 관절처럼 삐거덕거리는 소릴 냈다. 그린버그는 찰스 사치(Charles Saatchi)에게 점점 더 가까워지고 있었다. 이젠 정말 별별 생각이 다 들었다. 내가 아이리쉬라서, 런던에서 너무 멀리 떨어진 곳에서 왔기 때문에 그 영감 얼굴을 못 보는가? 점점 잠이 쏟아지기 시작했다. 눈꺼풀이 무거워져서 생각이 깜빡였다. D는 빗속에서도 기어이 공을 찼다. 그 새끼는 진짜 돌은 놈이다, 나 못지않게. 에이단, 너도 같이할래? 흙이 묻어 엉망이 된 얼굴로 D가 병신처럼 쪼갰다. 됐어, 새끼야. 비 맞기 싫어. D가 내게로 공을 던졌다. 비 맞으면 네 곱슬머리가 펴질지 누가 아냐. 옆에 있던 다른 놈들이 같이 웃기 시작했다. 아, 저 시발새끼가 진짜. D가 던진 공을 차고 운동장 위로 뛰어갔다. 그 날 토할 정도로 축구를 했다. D의 말대로 별 난리를 쳐도 형태를 유지하던 내 머리카락은 물에 흠뻑 젖으면 다른 사람들과 똑같이 되었지만, 머리는 마르면 다시 돌아온다. 푹 젖어버리기 전, 습기 적당히 먹었을 때는 곧 터질 폭탄처럼 존나게 부풀어 올라 사람을 미치게 하기도 하고. 그건 말하고 싶지 않다. 존나 끔찍하니까. 물 먹은 종이, 우글우글. 그것은 결코 다시는 예전처럼 돌아가지 않는데. 다시는 복귀할 수 없는 것들이 더러 있다. 좆같은 내 머리카락처럼 돌아가면 좋을 텐데. 전부다. 아무렇지도 않게, 날이 화창해지면 다시 화사하게 사람들의 얼굴이 펴지는 것처럼 말이다. 그리고 나는 잠이 들었다. 

얼마나 잤을까, 물건을 집어 던져 깨지는 요란한 소리에 잠에서 깼다. 누군가 크게 싸우고 있는 것 같았다. 폭우는 여전했고, 리처드의 집에서부터 클래식 곡이 얇은 벽을 타고 넘어왔다. ‘Prelude And Fugue No.12 In F Minor, BWV857 - Praeludium’ 이건 좀 슬픈 곡이다. 곡의 앞부분에 트릴을 시도하는 글렌 굴드의 손가락은 과감하면서도 정확했고, 그다음엔 그의 흥얼거리는 목소리가 이어졌는데 꼭 흐느낌처럼 들렸다. 거의 5분가량 되는 곡이다. 그래서 나는 5분 동안 강제로 슬퍼해야 했다. 지끈거리는 머리를 마구 헝클어뜨리며 연락 온 곳이 없나 싶어서 침대 밑에다 둔 모바일을 보았는데 에이단, 내일 꼭 와라. 너 말고는 제대로 하는 사람이 정말 없어서 그래. 보수는 섭섭하지 않게 챙겨 줄게. 그린버그의 저 자신의 필요에 의한 집착 어린 메시지와 함께 모바일 상단에 6시 35분이라고 떠 있었다. 네가 이런 새끼니까 아무도 널 도와주려 하지 않는 거야. 언젠가는 그 말을 꼭 면전에다 대놓고 해주기로 하자. 미친놈, 낮잠으로 다섯 시간이나 잤다. 해가 끈질긴 여름날 비 덕분에 드물게 해가 일찍 저물고 있어서 밖은 어슴푸레했고, 좀 싸늘했다. 갑자기 기분이 엉망이 되기 시작했다. 다시 물건을 집어 던지는 소리가 났다. 고함이 들렸다. 머리가 멍해서 사고가 제대로 되지 않아 뺨을 때리고 정신을 차렸다. 다시 고함이 들린다. 소리가 나는 방향은 리처드의 집이었다. 그는 좀 더 비싼 우퍼를 사고, 좀 더 비싼 스피커를 사서 유리컵이 깨질 정도로 볼륨을 키웠어야만 했다. 그래서 다음 날 플랫에 사는 다른 사람들로부터 볼륨을 제발 줄여달라는 항의가 담긴 쪽지를 현관문에서 떼어 내며 반성해야만 했고 지금 내가 듣지 못하게 했어야만 했다. 

리처드. 내가 모르는 사람이 쉰 목소리로 말했고. 싫어요, 안 가요. 제발요. 가고 싶지 않아요. 무서워요. 약속했잖아요, 당신 말대로 하면 다신 그런 데 안 데려간다고. 저 아무 짓도 안 했어요. 당신 말대로 했어요, 그러니까 혼내지 마세요. 잘못했어요. 제발. 아파요, 하지 마. 하지 마! 내게 가까이 오지 마, 가까이 오면 저 죽을 거예요, 정말이에요. 가까이 오지 마. 내가 아는 사람이 비명을 질렀고, 내가 모르는 사람이 우월하게 치찰음을 일으켰다. 그리고 뺨을 올려붙이는 날카로운 소리와 함께 내가 아는 사람이 파찰음을 내며 쓰러졌다. 조용해졌다. 

더 이상 사람 목소리는 들리지 않았고, 물건도 깨지지 않았다. ‘Prelude And Fugue No.14 In F-Sharp Minor, BWV859 - Fuga’ 똑같이 우울하다. 다음은 ‘Prelude And Fugue No.16 In G Major, BWV861 - Praeludium’ 좆같네, 진짜 씨발. 연달아 우울한 곡만 들렸다. 귀를 틀어막고 덜덜 떨었다. ‘Prelude And Fugue No.17 In A-Flat Major, BWV862 - Fuga’ 이제 경쾌하고 밝은 곡으로 바뀌었는데 다시 사람 목소리가 들리기 시작했다. 흐느끼는 소리였다. 나는 귀를 좀 더 세게 틀어막아야만 했다. 그래도 모자라서 나는 아예 이불을 뒤집어쓰고 벌레처럼 몸을 웅크렸다. 시발, 시발, 씨발, 나 같은 건 죽어야 한다. 벽을 치는 소리가 멈추질 않았다. 삐거덕거리면서 무언가 계속 엇나갔다. 

K, 나는 그날 그 괴로운 소리를 다 들어서 알고 있었지만, 그에게 내색하지 않았어. 그건 불필요하게 느껴졌고, 석연찮은 구석이 있었기 때문이야. 나는 개새끼지만 눈치가 그 정도로 없진 않아. 그래서 아침 일찍 망할 그린버그의 전시 디스플레이를 도와주기 위해 일어나야만 했지만, 밤새 술을 마셨다. 잠이 안 왔어. 나중에 물어보긴 했어. 가기 싫은 곳이 있냐고, 나답지 않게 에둘러서. 남자는 또 섬뜩한 얼굴로 대답했어. 난교파티. 그리고 그는 술도 안 마셨는데 맨정신으로 횡설수설했다. 자기들은 얼굴을 가리는데, 난 맨얼굴이야. 내게도 가면이 필요해. 왜 내겐 주지 않지? 가면을 벗었으면 좋겠어. 그래야 얼굴을 보는데, 그래야 나중에 복수하는데. 이상한 사람이니까 헛소리는 그의 이름처럼 어느새 당연한 일이었지만, 난 남자의 그늘이 무서워서 더 물어볼 수 없었어. 알게 되면 똑같이 그늘에 있어야만 할 것 같았다. 나는 무서웠어. 하지만 대신 복수하려고. 

다음날, 비는 말짱하게 그쳤다. 다시 따가운 햇볕이 돌아왔다. 복잡하고 더러운 기분으로 리처드가 걱정되어서 아침부터 그의 현관문을 두드렸다. 문을 열어주는 남자의 손톱이 다 닳아 있었다. 오늘도 그는 아침부터 집 안의 불을 모두 환하게 켜놓고 있었다. 내 등 뒤로 내리쬐는 햇볕과 그의 집에서 부서져 나오는 조명 때문에 눈이 부셨다. 인상을 찌푸리며 그에게 물었다.  
“무슨 일 있었어?”  
남자의 얼굴은 엉망이었다. 아물어 가던 얼굴에 다시 상처가 생겨 있었다. 이제 나는 그가 누구에게 맞았다는 것을 알 수 있었고, 어디서 맞았는지도 알 수 있었지만 물어볼 수 없었다. 리처드는 울어서 부은 건지, 맞아서 부은 건지 모호한 제 눈두덩을 손으로 가리며 맞은 얼굴이 따끔따끔 아파져 오는지 혀를 찼다. 그리고 쌀쌀맞게 내뱉었다.   
“아무 일도.”  
그리고 다시 매정하게 말했다.   
“오늘은 내가 바빠서. 나중에 보자.”  
어차피 나도 일이 있어서 그와 오래 볼 수 없었지만, 조금 섭섭한 기분이 들었다.   
“아, 그래. 연락…….”  
연락처를 모르네. 문이 닫혔다. 

플랫 밖을 나가니 보기 싫은 얼굴이 아는 체하며 인사했다. 서지도 않는 자기 물건을 어떻게든 세우려고 발악하며 주말마다 매춘부를 부르는 남자였다. 아침부터 남자는 빨간색 바탕에 까만색 줄이 그려진 체크무늬 셔츠의 팔을 걷어붙이고 비가 와서 떡이 된 자기 차를 세차 중이었다. 그 안에 받쳐 입은 더럽고 구질구질한 회색 셔츠에는 퀸즈 파크 레인저스 엠블럼이 떡하니 박혀있었다. 그를 퀸즈 파크로 부르기로 했다.   
“그 남자는 렌트 보이야, 내가 알아. 봤어.”  
남자가 지저분하게 기른 자신의 수염을 쓰다듬으며 내게 가까이 다가와 말했다. 가까이 가니 땀 냄새에 술 냄새가 섞여 역한 냄새가 진동했다.   
“아, 시발. 아침부터 술 처마셨어요? 냄새. 좀 떨어져서 말해요. 누구 말하는 거예요?”  
퀸즈 파크는 보란 듯이 바닥에 내려놓은 술병을 다시 들어 한 모금 마셨다. 싸구려 위스키였다. 그가 미처 다 삼키지 못한 술이 그의 배 위로 툭툭 떨어졌다. 이 새끼가 이른 시일 내에 간경변증으로 뒤지길 바란다.   
“네 옆집 사는 남자.”  
그는 적잖이 남의 일에 간섭하고 싶은 눈치였다. 꼭 정류장 가판대에서 파는 싸구려 가십 잡지를 흥미로운 눈으로 읽듯이 누렇게 뜬 흰자에 어울리지 않는 채도 높은 초록색 눈을 반짝였다. 왜 사람은 자신에게 아무 의미 없을 남의 인생에 대해 말하기를 그렇게 좋아하는 걸까? 그렇게 떠들어대면 좆도 별 볼 일 없는 자신이 갑자기 우월해지기라도 했다고 착각하는 것일까?   
“렌트 보이는 존나 눈 아픈 금발 머리 아녜요? 그 남자 머린 엄청 새카만데.”  
나는 퀸즈 파크가 남자를 가십거리로 만드는 것이 싫었다. 퀸즈 파크는 입이 싼 놈이었다. 아무한테나 치근덕거렸고, 말하기를 좋아하는 놈이었다. 싸구려 가십 잡지의 부석부석 거리는 감촉이 그가 입을 열어 지껄일 때마다 생생해졌다. 그 종이는 기름이 묻으면 티가 잘 나서 쉽게 지저분해진다. 그렇게 사람도 얼룩지는 것 같다. 퀸즈 파크가 누런 이를 드러내면서 낄낄 웃었다.   
“아냐. 그 남자는 렌트 보이야. 금발이 잘 어울릴 거야.”  
나는 기분이 더러워져서 남자의 차를 발로 세게 걷어찼다. 퀸즈 파크는 차가 자기 목숨보다 중요했는지 돼지처럼 비명을 질렀다. 그리고 퀸즈 파크 레인저스가 개같이 발렸던 날처럼 얼굴이 시뻘게져서 내게 화를 내는 것이다. 화내라지, 좆같은 새끼.   
“좆까, 영감. 비아그라 작작 먹고.”  
나는 아예 사이드미러를 박살 내고 퀸즈 파크에게 가운뎃손가락을 세웠다. 그리고 박살 나서 떨어진 사이드미러를 가루가 되도록 짓밟았다. 비눗물이 내 신발을 축축하게 했고, 부서진 차체와 유리조각, 흙들을 더 엉겨 붙게 했다. 그건 약 먹고 죽은 개가 토해낸 토사물 섞인 거품처럼 보였다. 기분이 점점 엉망이 되었다. 리처드의 얼굴에 새로 생긴 상처가 신경 쓰였다. 한참 동안 죄 없는 차에 화풀이하고 숨을 몰아쉬었는데, 퀸즈 파크는 말도 잃어버리고 절망적인 얼굴로 나를 보고 있었다. 퀸즈 파크의 스타플레이어나 구단에 애정이 가득해서 아낌없이 지원해주는 구단주가 죽어도 저런 표정은 짓지 못할 것이다. 씨발, 수리비 나오면 청구해. 줄 테니까. 그 말을 하고 지하철을 타러 자리를 떴다. 

지하철을 타고 일하러 가는 사람들은 피곤함에 찌들어 있었지만, 얼굴에 상처는 없었고 살만해 보였다. 첼시는 부유하다. 1존에 가깝다. 나이테를 생각해 보자. 제일 처음이 런던의 중심 구역 1존. 그 밖으로 벗어날수록 사람들은 점점 구차해지고 힘겨워한다. 나는 나이테 안에도 들지 못한다. 

야, 오랜만이다. 너 안 오는 줄 알고 얼마나 걱정했는데. 그린버그가 사온 커피를 건네며 나를 반겼다. 놈은 오늘도 요란하게 입고 있었다. 변한 게 하나도 없다. 됐고, 일이나 하자. 뭐부터 하면 돼? 나는 커피를 받지 않고 그린버그에게 물었다. 뭐든 손에 잡고 있어야만 했다. 아무 생각이 나지 않도록 바빠서 눈이 핑핑 돌고 어질어질 해져야만 했다. 지금 내가 가장 바라는 것은 쓰러지는 것이다. 그래서 밥도 안 먹고, 잠도 안 자서 미치기 직전으로 나를 몰고 가려 한다. 그 전에 내 요번 전시 설명부터 들을래? 그린버그가 거들먹거렸다. 됐으니까, 씨발, 일이나 하자고. 나는 구질구질하다.


	9. Chapter 9

남자의 얼굴은 마를렌 뒤마(Marlene Dumas)의 그림처럼 생겼다. 마를렌 뒤마의 그림 속 사람은 모두 흐물흐물해져 있고, 창백하고, 고통스럽다. 몸을 구성하는 모든 관절과 근육들이 찌그러져서 비명을 질러대는 것처럼 보인다. 세상이 미쳐 돌아가는 지금, yBa가 다 해먹고 쪼개놓은 시장, 돈깨나 있어 행세하는 있는 인간들의 구매욕을 이제 중국 놈들이 자극한다. 개념미술(Conceptual Art)이 해 처먹은 세상에 페인팅 얘기를 좀 해볼까? 조금 전 말한 대로 중국으로 가야 한다. 중국 현대 미술 4대 천왕(The Giants of Contemporary Chinese Art - 팡리준fang lijun, 장샤오강Zhang Xiaogang, 위에민준Yue Minjun, 왕광이Wang guangyi)인지 뭔지 그 인간들이 슬슬 자리 잡고 잘살고 있는데, 마를렌 뒤마는 유럽에서 페인팅으로 자리를 지키고 있는 몇 안 되는 대단한 여자다. 그리고 남자는 게르하르트 리히터(Gerhard Richter)의 그림처럼 사연을 가지고 있다. 게르하르트 리히터는 죽은 자기 이모의 사진을 재구성했고, 그 밖에도 주변 사람들을 자신의 기억으로 되살려 그렸다. 게르하르트 리히터의 그림을 오래 보고 있으면, 그가 그의 그림 속 사람에 대해 어떤 감정을 가졌는지 어렴풋이 느낄 수 있다. 그는 좋게 미쳤다. 그가 부럽다. 페인팅에 자기 전부를 건 놈 중, 인물 작업을 하고 싶어 하는 놈들에게 척 클로스(Chuck Close)나 게르하르트 리히터는 궁극적인 목표다. B는 게르하르트 리히터의 그림을 좋아했다. 예전에 나에게 게르하르트 리히터처럼 자신을 그려 줄 수 있냐고 물었었다. 그리라면 그와 똑같이 그릴 수는 있다. 하지만 나는 게르하르트 리히터가 아니고, 그렇게 대단한 놈이 될 수 없을 것 같다. 

난 대체 뭘 하고 싶은지 모르겠다. 영상, 설치, 페인팅, 그 밖에도 다양한 영역을 건드려보기만 했을 뿐, 나 자신은 어디에도 없다. 나라는 이름을 관통하는 주제를 아직도 찾지 못했다. 변덕이 심해서 이것도 괜찮고, 저것도 괜찮아 보여서 들쑤셔보다가 또 흥미를 잃어 다른 것을 찾고, 그러다 보면 손에 아무것도 없다. 눈앞에는 실패한 쓰레기만 있다. 될 놈들은 삶을 관통하는 찡한 것, 진작 그걸 갖고 있다. 자신의 인생을 관통하는 철학, 사람들과 소통하고자 하는 단어 말이다. 나는 다른 사람들의 단어를 빌려 쓸 뿐, 내가 만들어낸 것은 하나도 없다. 나는 깡통 같다. 그래서 데이빗 보위(David Bowie)의 ‘Space Oddity’를 좋아한다. 가사 속에 ‘tin can’이라는 단어가 마음에 들기 때문이다. 그 노래는 끝내주지만, 나는 좆같지. 또 그 노래에서 좋아하는 가사가 있는데 톰 소령(Major Tom)이 아내에게 사랑한다고 전해달라고 지상 통제팀에게 부탁하는 부분이다. 그다음에 그녀도 이미 알고 있다고 데이빗 보위가 예전의 그리움을 불러일으키는 카랑카랑한 목소리로 노래를 부르면 속에서 뭐가 확 올라오면서 눈물이 다 난다. 창피한 일이지만, 치사하게도 비슷한 일은 한 적이 있었다. 2003년, B와 잠깐 깨졌을 때, B의 친구 T에게 ‘Space Oddity’의 가사를 그대로 베껴서 문자를 보냈다. ‘Tell me wife I love her very much……She Knows’ 일주일 만에 내게 다시 돌아와 준 B는 나중에 날 등신이라고 비웃으면서도 기뻐했었다. 정말 예쁘게 웃었다고 기억하고 있다. 그러고 다시는 안 헤어질 줄 알았다. 

K, 그게 한 번 먹혔으니까 또 먹히지 않을까 생각했는데.  
관뒀어.

선반에 처박혀 먼지 쌓인 통조림 밑바닥의 유통기한을 본다. 17/2011/E05. 불과 몇 년밖에 남지 않았다. 그래도 화창한 봄에 죽네, 장례식이 꼭 결혼식 같겠지. 5월의 신부라도 된 기분으로 버려질 것이다, 이 깡통 새끼는. 부럽다. 깡통이 죽는 날이 오거든, 나는 좀 괜찮은 인간이 되어서 깡통의 죽음을 부러워하지 않고 슬퍼해 줄 수는 있을까? 요즘은 모든 것이 회의적이다. 기억 속에서 다시 통조림을 선반 안으로 집어넣으며 아침에 보았던 리처드의 목에 남아있던 손자국과 줄 자국, 엉망이 되었던 편집증 환자의 집을 떠올렸다. 리처드의 부엌엔 약들이 데미안 허스트의 『Holidays』처럼 진열되어 있었다. 하지만 허스트의 작품처럼 전시용이 아니었다. 그는 그것을 먹기 위해, 사용하기 위해 그곳에 두고 있었다. 그러나 그걸 다 먹어도 결국 사람은 죽는다. 데미안 허스트 작품 다 안 좋아하는데, 그 거 하나만 좋아한다. 진짜 맞는 소리 했다. 

그린버그는 또 이상한 걸 만들어냈다. 이 새끼의 전시장이 불에 타길 바랐는데, 환경을 걱정한다면 그러지 말아야겠다. 플라스틱이 타들어 가면서 유독가스를 내뿜을 테니까. 이미 사람들은 그린버그의 끔찍한 허물을 봐주는 것만으로도 많이 참아준 것인데, 그 같은 짓을 할 순 없었다. 이런 놈을 눈독 들이다니, 찰스 사치는 한물갔다. 지저분한 여자 침대를 150,000파운드에 사들일 때부터 정신을 놓았다. 하기야, 정신을 놓아야 특출나지긴 하다만, 나는 계속 이성을 붙들고 사는 것에 목숨을 걸었다. 왜냐면 소위 예술을 한다고 하는 년놈들의 자신이 특별하다는 착각 속에 나오는 거들먹거림이 역겨웠기 때문이다. 사람들은 정신 나간 인간의 작품을 보며 감탄하지만, 그 작품을 만들어낸 인간과 가까이하고 싶어 하진 않는다. 나는 실은 사람이 좋다. 사람이 날 가까이했으면 좋겠다. 사람이 나를 싫어하면 어떻게 살아야 할지 상상하면 침울해진다. 

엉킨 전선을 풀고 있는 내게 그린버그가 다가왔다. 나는 제발 놈이 그 푸석푸석한 얼굴을 내게 가까이 들이밀면서 잘난 척을 하지 않길 바랐는데, 그는 내가 그것을 꺼린다는 걸 눈치챘는지 더 들이밀어 댔다. 그러지 말고, 작품 설명 좀 들으라니까. 끝내 미련을 버리지 못하고 내게 달라붙었다. 저 새끼는 나의 열등감을 갖고 노는 걸 예전부터 무척이나 좋아했다. 전시 디스플레이 기간은 짧으면 하루에서 삼일, 보통은 일주일 정도다. 근데 이 새끼는 보름이나 공을 들이시겠다고 권위적으로 내게 명령하셨다. 다행인가? 퀸즈 파크의 자동차 수리비를 물어주려면 돈이 많이 필요할 테니 말이다. 

아무것도 못 하겠다. 내가 든 전선이 플라스틱으로 바뀌었다가, 쇠로 바뀌어 지독히도 무거워졌다. 그리고 나를 칭칭 감아 뱀처럼 몸을 졸라오기 시작했다. 남들은 희극으로 볼 비극을 나 혼자 열렬히 찍으며 체감하는 고통이 어찌 되었든, 결국 나는 이 자리에서 죽진 않을 것인데 리처드의 목에 있던 자국은 그가 어제 죽을 뻔했었다는 증거였다. 힘들다. 나는 심한 부끄러움을 느꼈다. 

점심시간에 같이 밥을 먹자는 제임스 그린버그의 제안을 거절하고, 혼자 황량한 전시실에 남아 차가운 벽에 머리를 박고 서 있었다. 리처드가 아침에 문을 닫지 못하도록 막았어야만 했다. 말을 더 붙였어야만 했다. 다시 벽에 머리를 세게 박으며 후회했다. 나는 리처드와 딱 세 번 봤다. 그의 이름은 알지만, 그의 성도 모르고 뭘 하는 사람인지도 모른다. 그런데 왜 내가 신경을 써야 하지? 나는 더 이상 남을 신경 쓰고 싶지 않았다. 좋아졌다 싫어지는 건 지긋지긋하다. 나와서 담배를 피웠다. 속이 메스꺼워지기 시작해서 반도 피우지 못하고 꺼야만 했다. 그러고 보니 어제부터 술 말고는 아무것도 먹지 않았다. 죽겠다고 작정이라도 했나? 난 배고픔은 견뎌도 죽어가는 건 못 견디는 인간인데, 어찌 된 일인가 싶었다. 아무래도 돌았나 보다. 

제대로 한 게 하나도 없는데, 6시가 되니까 그린버그가 갤러리 관계자와의 미팅이 있다면서 오늘은 이만하기로 했다. 나 말고도 그린버그의 디스플레이를 도와주러 온 병신들이 있었는데, 대부분 그린버그의 후배이자 내 후배였다. 어설프게 생긴 녀석들은 그린버그가 엄청나게 대단한 사람으로 보였는지 동경이 가득한 얼굴로 그를 우러러보고 있었다. 그린버그는 저렇게 치켜세워주는 걸 좋아한다. 다음엔 너희에게도 기회가 있을 거야, 너흰 모두 가능성 있는 놈들이라고. 힘내. 다음을 팔아먹으며 치켜세워준 답례로 딱 봐도 나처럼 될 것이 뻔한 어린놈들에게 과자를 집어 먹어 찐득찐득한 손을 어깨에 올려주며 립 서비스를 해준다. 걔들은 감격에 겨워 거의 울려고 했다, 병신들. 

지친 몸을 사람이 꽉 차서 후덥지근하고, 청소 안 한 에어컨 필터 탓에 걸레 쉰 냄새 풍기는 지하철에 밀어 넣고 다시 돌아왔다. 지하철 안에서 숨을 쉴 때마다 세균이 내 목덜미에 달라붙어 따끔따끔한 통증을 느꼈다. 목을 매만지면서 플랫 입구에서 잠시 한숨을 길게 쉬었다가, 무거운 다리를 억지로 계단으로 끌고 가서 계단을 올라갔다. 2층 복도에서 마스카라가 번져서 얼굴이 유령처럼 보이는 여자가 나를 붙잡았다.   
“이봐요, 나 남자친구랑 오늘 헤어졌는데.”  
울어서 번진 모양이다. 목소리가 울먹이고 있었다. 가까이서 보니 제대로 꾸미면 꽤 봐줄 만한 여자였다. 그녀는 입술이 얇았고, 얼굴이 좀 길고, 키가 좀 컸고, 염색한 티가 나는 금발 머리를 가지고 있었는데 몸매가 마르지 않고 괜찮았다. 미인이란 소리를 제법 들었을 것 같다.   
“그래서요?”  
내가 심드렁하게 대꾸하자 여자가 팔짱을 끼며 자신의 가슴을 내 팔에 부딪쳐 왔다.   
“당신도 여자 친구랑 얼마 전에 헤어졌죠?”  
그리고 꾹 누르는 것이다. 나는 밀어내려다가 기운이 없어서 한숨만 쉬었다.   
“소문 다 났어요?”  
“매일 울던걸, 뭘.”  
“아, 거지 같은. 하여간 방음이 안 돼.”  
“나랑 자요.”  
“그럴까?”  
웃음이 나왔다. 여자는 외로운 모양이었다. 여자가 자신의 집으로 나를 데리고 가기 시작한다. 나는 그녀에게 질질 끌려가며 물었다.   
“당신 남자친구 갑자기 들이닥치면?”  
“같이 하지, 그럼.”  
“그건 싫은데.”  
나는 현관문 앞에 서서 벽을 짚고 여자에게 말했다.   
“그 새끼가 바지 벗고 달려들어도 나랑 할 거면 지금 자고, 아님 말고.”  
“당신 말대로 해요.”  
여자가 번진 화장을 닦아내며 웃었다. 그게 누군가를 떠올리게 해서 나는 전혀 생각 없던 여자에게 꼴리기 시작했고, 그것에 충실하기로 마음을 고쳐먹어 팔로 여자의 등을 끌어안아 더듬으며 점점 아래로 내려갔다.  
“잠시만.”  
“뭐해요?”  
슬금슬금 여자의 엉덩이를 더듬으며 나는 병신처럼 소리 내어 웃었다.   
“나한테 올라타도 괜찮겠다. 안 아프겠네.”  
“변태.”  
여자가 쓰레기 같은 나에게 웃어줬다. 나는 마음이 급해져서 여자의 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻으며 말했다.   
“어서 문이나 열어.”  
그 여자 집은 지저분하고, 어두컴컴했다. 아직 온기가 식지 않은 침대에 여자를 던지고, 그녀의 옷을 벗기고 급하게 애무를 했다. 여자는 죄책감이 필요했고, 나도 죄책감이 필요했다. 죄책감을 갖지 못하면 대체 무엇 때문에 이렇게 괴로운지도 모르고 미쳐버리고 말 것이다. 서로 그다지 마음도 없고, 그렇다고 하룻밤 괜찮겠다 싶을 그런 감정도 없었다. 둘 다 수치심을 성욕으로 느끼며 매달렸다. 나는 나쁜 짓을 했다. 그러니 리처드에게 도덕성과 정조관념에 대해 구차하게 떠들어댈 자격이 없다. 그거면 충분했다. 콘돔은? 내가 묻자 여자가 팔을 뻗어 속옷과 스타킹이 뒹굴고 있는 바닥에서 두 장 남은 콘돔포장을 집었다. 여자는 치열이 엉망이었고, 이가 뾰족했다. 커스틴 던스트(Kirsten Dunst)처럼 입술 밖으로 비죽 나와 고양이 같은 덧니를 가지고 있었다. 그녀는 덧니로 포장지에 구멍을 뚫고 찢었다. 싸구려 윤활유가 묻은 콘돔의 고무 냄새가 역겨웠다. 나는 종일 아무것도 먹지 않았다. 갑자기 허기짐을 느꼈다. 여자는 윤활유가 없어도 괜찮을 만큼 젖었고, 내게 몸을 열었다. 나는 더 이상 아무 생각 하지 않았다. 

섹스를 끝내고, 여자는 테이블 램프에 불을 켰다. 주황색 조명은 사람 얼굴을 상기된 것처럼 보여준다. 여자는 나를 보며 착각에 빠졌다. 그래서 얇은 입술로 내게 미소 짓고 있었다. 얼굴은 이제 화장이 하나도 남아있지 않았다. 베개 커버와 침대 시트에 죄다 묻어버렸다. 여자의 입술이 마음에 들어서 그녀를 끌어안았지만, 키스하지는 않았다. 여자가 내 머리카락이 간지러운지 몸을 떨었고, 그러자 나는 누군가가 불쑥 생각이 나는 것이다. 강간 안 해요? 안 한다고, 씨발. 화가 치밀었지만, 여자가 눈치채지 못하게끔, 그녀에게? 나에게? 그에게? 대체 누구에게? 하여간 미안하지 않을 정도만 그녀를 끌어안고 있다가, 잠시 후 그녀의 몸을 놓아주고 나는 아무렇게나 벗어 던진 바지 주머니에서 모바일을 꺼내 앨범을 뒤졌다. 여자가 담배에 불을 붙이며 사진을 보고 있는 내게 말했다.   
“뭐야, 벌써 다른 사람이랑 잘 되고 있었잖아. 난 가망 없네.”  
“분위기 좀 잡치지 말고. 혹시 몰라, 당신 남자 친구가 내일 아침부터 엉엉 울면서 전화 올지. 그럼 다시 만나. 쓸쓸해하지 말고요.”  
여자가 내 모바일을 뚫어지라 보더니 물었다.   
“당신 게이였어요?”  
“게이 아닌데.”  
왜 이 사진이 보고 싶었던 걸까. 나는 촘촘하게 짜여 있는 면직물을 좋아한다. 내가 어렸을 때 엄마는 동생들과 내 목도리를 종종 떠주곤 했었는데, 그때도 엄마에게 뜨개질 코를 느슨하게 하지 말고 촘촘하게 해 달라고 부탁했었다. 엄마는 내가 극성맞다고 귀찮아했고, 끝내 내 목도리는 느슨했다. 하지만 한 번도 목에 둘러매지 않으니까 결국은 촘촘하게 떠주더라. 그러니까 속눈썹이 그늘진 모양이 촘촘해서, 그게 보고 싶은 것 같다. 남자의 사진을 확대하여 속눈썹의 그늘을 크게 볼 수 있도록 하고 손으로 모바일 화면을 문지르며 나는 여자에게 말했다.   
“아닌데. 지금은 잘 모르겠네.”  
웃음밖에 안 나왔다.   
“내 취향이 백치였나 봐.”  
“금발 머리?”  
“흑발이나 갈색 머리.”  
“건강하거나 지적인 이미지 아닌가?”  
“아냐, 아프고 멍청해.”  
“잘 되길 바라요.”  
여자가 시원스럽게 내 어깨를 두드려 주었다.   
“고마워요.”


	10. Chapter 10

아침에 현관문에서 퀸즈 파크의 수리비 청구서를 발견했다. 다행히 내 생각만큼 많이 나오지는 않았다. 사이드미러만 박살이 나서 그런 것 같다. 한 일주일 대충 챙겨 먹으면 그럭저럭 낼 수 있는 정도였다. 청구서를 구겨서 주머니에 넣었다. 퀸즈 파크는 청구서 빈칸에다 떨리는 필체로 휘갈겨 썼다. 일주일 내로 주지 않으면 고소할 줄 알아. 싸구려 볼펜의 잉크가 끈적끈적하게 흘러나와 퀸즈 파크의 지문을 종이 위에다 도장처럼 찍어놓았다. 나는 이것을 갖고 있기로 마음먹었다. 이런 인간들이 꼭 저녁 뉴스 하단에 알아보기 힘든 작은 자막으로 인근 성범죄사건에 범인으로 등장하기 때문이다. 퀸즈 파크는 조심해야 할 것이다. 일단 엄마가 송금해 준 돈으로 이 골치 아픈 인간을 해결하고, 굶주리며 지내지 않기 위해선 그린버그에게 돈을 받기 전까지 놈을 자극하지 않아야겠다. 지하철 시간까지 약간 여유가 있어서 복도 창문을 열고 담배를 피웠다. 담배를 거의 다 피울 무렵 리처드의 집 문이 열렸다. 그는 두 손에 유리 조각을 쥐고 나왔다. 예리한 조각들이 그의 얇은 피부를 찢어 기어이 피를 보고 있었다. 아침 햇살이 유리조각 끝에서 부서진다. 백사장의 모래알처럼 반짝이며 사람을 갖고 논다. 그의 손에는 통행을 금지하는 빨간색 신호등이 깜빡였다. 그래서 나는 멈춰 있어야만 했다. 잠깐 숨을 죽이다가 담배를 끄고 리처드에게 인사했다.   
“안녕, 너 손.”  
리처드가 내게로 핏방울을 떨어뜨리며 다가왔다. 그는 맨발이었다. 그가 입은 짙은 회색 면바지는 살짝 길이가 짧아서 발목이 드러났는데, 오른쪽 발목이랑 뒤꿈치에 끔찍한 흉터가 있었다.   
“에이단, 어제 그렇게 문 닫아서 미안. 고의는 아니었어, 정신이 하나도 없었거든. 연락처…….”  
그런 걸 신경 쓰고 있었나? 나는 아무렇지도 않았는데. 나는 대답 대신 리처드의 반쯤 쥔 손을 펴서 손바닥과 손가락에 박힌 유리 조각을 빼냈다. 하나는 손바닥에 아주 깊이 박혀 있어서 빼내니까 피가 주르륵 흘렀다. 미처 빼내지 못한 작은 조각들은 핀셋이 필요했다. 언제부터 박혀 있었던 건지, 손이 보라색으로 변해 있었다. 이미 곪기 시작한 곳도 있었다. 나는 부어오른 상처의 옆을 손으로 꾹 눌렀다. 피와 함께 고름이 찔끔 나왔다. 누런 고름을 다 짜내자 맑은 침출액이 방울방울 맺혔다. 그래도 그가 아플까 봐 완전히 짜내진 못했으니, 겉에 난 상처 아래 깊숙한 곳에는 아직 고름이 몸을 숨기고 있을 것이다.   
“칠칠맞게 유리컵 깼지? 이거 소독해라, 잘못하면 골로 간다. 병원 가.”  
하나는 거짓말이고, 하나는 진짜였다. 유리컵이 깨진 것이 아니다. 유리컵 조각이 이렇게 클 리가 없으니까. 창문이 깨진 것 같다. 그는 아마 밤새 비바람을 맞았을 것이다. 리처드는 파랗게 질린 얼굴로 나를 보았는데, 시체처럼 딱딱하게 굳은 얼굴이긴 했지만 내 거짓말에 꽤 안심하는 눈치였다. 그래, 그거면 괜찮았다.   
“응, 연락처.”  
모바일을 꺼내 그에게 내밀었다. 내가 생각하기에도 정신 나간 소린데, 내 물건에 그의 피가 묻었으면 했다. 이건 중의적인 말이다. 물건이란 건, 관두자. 아침부터 생각할 건 아닌 것 같다. 다시 퀸즈 파크의 청구서를 곱씹으며, 그 위에다 부서진 유리 파편을 난사했고 그 자식도 언젠가는 이처럼 갈아버리겠다고 마음먹었다.   
“자, 내 모바일.”  
리처드는 내 모바일을 보더니 곤란해하며 쓰게 웃었다.   
“나 기종이 다르면 잘 못해.”  
“아, 아저씨. 그럴 줄 알았어, 번호 불러.”  
잠긴 목소리로 리처드가 번호를 불렀다. 나는 더 이상 달리 할 말이 없었다. 피곤해 보이는 그의 얼굴을 그저 보고만 있다가, 위로가 필요한 사람에겐 위로를 해주어야 하니까 그를 안아주었다. 실은 내게 필요했다. 대체 왜? 이 사람이 뭐라고? 또 나는 뭐라고?   
“걱정했어. 걱정돼.”  
어젯밤, 이름도 모르는 여자와 섹스하고 집으로 돌아와서 이런저런 생각들을 했었다. 그는 확실히 나를 신경 쓰이게 하였으며 나는 더 이상 그 사실은 부정하지 않기로 했다. 남자는 어느새 내 영역 안으로 들어온 것 같은데, 내가 그를 어떠한 대상으로 내 영역에 초대했는지 확신이 서지 않았다. 그래서 몇 가지 확인을 위한 절차를 밟아보려 했다. 어디까지 그와 가능한지에 대한 것이다. 몸을 끌어안는 건 가능했다. 그를 안자 기분이 좋아졌다. 그리고 좀 울렁울렁 거리면서 몸이 더워졌다. D와 이처럼 포옹할 때를 상기해보면, 거지 같은 놈들을 엿 먹이고 난 후에 승리의 기쁨에 도취해 서로 얼떨결에 얼싸안았다가 잠시 후 정신이 들어 미친놈, 더러워, 욕하면서 떨어졌다. 더럽게 끔찍하다는 뜻이다. 엄마와의 포옹은 나이 먹어 갈수록 낯간지러워져서 엄마의 팔에 갇힐 때면 질색하며 빠져나오려고 발버둥 쳤다. 이 남자를 끌어안고 있는 느낌은 B를 안았을 때와 좀 비슷했다. 사귄 지 일 년 남짓, 아직 서로 완전히 문을 열지 않아서 수상쩍은 구석이 남아 있고 호기심을 자극하는 모습이 남아 있을 때와 비슷했다. 완전히 같지는 않았는데, B를 안고 있을 때면 마음이 이렇게 아프거나 괴롭지는 않았다.   
“너무 꽉 끌어안지는 마, 아파.”  
그는 사람을 미어지게 하는 구석이 있다.   
“내 마음대로 할 거야.”   
그게 기분이 나빠서 더 세게 끌어안았다. 샤워한 지 얼마 지나지 않았는지, 아직 물기가 남아 젖은 머리카락을 내 마음대로 만지면서 살짝 그의 광대뼈에 코를 가져갔는데 내가 건드려도 남자는 별다른 거부반응을 보이지 않았다. 젖은 얼굴에서 퀴퀴한 석회 섞인 물비린내를 덮고 좋은 냄새가 났다. 리처드와 내가 D와 같은 사이가 되지 않으리란 건 이제 확실히 알 수 있었다. 일단은 여기까지. 나머지는 다음으로 미루려 한다. 리처드를 안은 팔을 풀어 그를 놓아주었다. 리처드가 내게 물었다.   
“나가는 길 같은데, 어디 가?”  
“일하러.”  
“직장?”  
“아니. 그건 아니고, 돈 벌어 올게.”  
“잘 다녀와.”  
그렇게 말하며 남자는 내 허리와 등을 자신의 팔로 믿을 수 없을 만큼 절제된 동작으로 받치더니, 내 뺨에 입을 맞췄다. 이거 여자한테나 이러는 거 아닌가, 등을 감싸 안은 손이 약간 수상쩍었다. 그는 이처럼 사람을 안는 것에 꽤 익숙해 보였다. 그리고 내 뺨에 키스한 것은, 어디까지나 인사라는 걸 알지만, 기분이 이상해졌다. 요즘도 이런 거 하는 사람 있나? 물론 그는 나이가 나보다 많긴 하지만, 확실히 고상해 보이긴 하지만. 이상하다. 그리고 그는 내가 밟으려던 절차를 자기가 먼저 밟아버렸다. 결론을 내자면 여기까지도 괜찮다. 그와 뺨에 키스하는 것까진 문제없을 것 같다. 그리고 그건 나를 꽤 들뜨게 했다. 

어제는 개자식 때문에 기분 잡쳐서 지하철을 탔는데, 오늘은 기분이 좋았다. 이른 아침의 비린내는 사람을 울렁이게 한다. 코로 그 냄새를 약을 하듯이 잔뜩 들이키며 걸었다. 지하철역에 가까워지자 밑에서부터 올라온 퀴퀴하고 텁텁한 냄새가 울렁거림을 내게서 빼앗아 가고 지끈거리는 두통을 대신 주었다. 기분이 나쁠 때 지하철을 타면 어깨를 스치는 사람들과 고개를 들었을 때 눈이 마주치는 사람들에게 화부터 난다. 나는 누군가 나를 5초 이상 빤히 보고 있는 것을 참지 못한다. 그래서 밤에 술 먹고 집으로 돌아가다 시비가 붙었던 적이 한두 번이 아니다. 대부분은 D가 날 말렸고, 내가 때린 사람에게 대신 사과하며 수습해줬다. 하지만 오늘은 다른 사람과 시선을 마주쳐도 괜찮을 것 같다. 

지하철역으로 내려가다 말고 나는 도로 올라와서 모바일을 꺼냈다. Aidan Turner. 저장된 그의 번호에다 그렇게 메시지를 보냈다. 잠시 후 답장이 왔다.   
좋은 하루. - Richard  
이거 꽤 괜찮은 기분인데. 그와 좀 더 메시지를 주고받고 싶었지만, 곧 지하철이 들어올 시간이라 아쉬움을 접어야만 했다. 들뜬 기분으로 간신히 지하철을 타고 고개를 드니 맞은편에 운 좋게 자리를 차지한 여자가 날 보고 있었다. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. 나는 속으로 숫자를 헤아렸고, 여자는 5초가 지나도 나를 뚫어지라 보았다. 나는 여자에게 씩 웃었다. 여자도 따라서 웃는다. 그리고 나는 신호도 터지지 않는 모바일을 꺼내 리처드의 답장을 또 확인했다. 여자는 이제 신경 쓰지 않기로 하자. 그의 커다란 손이 조그만 모바일 키패드를 누르고 있는 모습을 상상해보니 꽤 우스울 것 같다. 아니다, 계산하기 위해 지갑에서 돈을 꺼내던 그 손이라면 아침에 하고 나온 화장이 회색으로 기름진 것도 모르고, 더러운 손으로 연신 코를 만지면서 남자에게 메시지를 보내느라 눈이 빨갛게 충혈된 어린 여자애들보다 훨씬 근사해 보일 것 같다. 학교 다닐 땐 게네들이 예뻐 보였는데, 지금은 손은 씻고 화장을 좀 고쳤으면 한다. 지하철에서 내리자마자 나는 그에게 메시지를 보냈다.   
밥은 먹었어?   
아니, 체중이 2파운드 늘었어. - Richard  
병신새끼야 내가 남자한테까지 이딴 소리 들어야 하냐? 그냥 먹어 괜찮다니까  
그는 슬쩍 말을 돌렸다.   
넌 밥 먹었니? - Richard  
아니 까먹었어   
멈춰있던 몸이 갑자기 내게 연료를 주입해달라고 아우성치기 시작했다. 조금 전까지만 해도 허기짐이 마치 100년 전 일처럼 아찔하게 멀리 떨어진 것으로 느껴졌는데 이제 코앞까지 다가와서 생생해졌다. 아침까지 나는 정말 플라스틱처럼 굳어 있었다. 기름 냄새가 났고, 차가웠고, 감촉은 별로였다. 지금은 좀 살아있단 느낌이 든다. 뺨부터 따끈따끈해지면서 몸이 더워졌다. 그와 메시지를 주고받다가 하마터면 전봇대를 들이박을 뻔했다. 난 돌아다니면서 메시지 보내는 년놈들을 이해할 수 없었는데…….

그린버그의 푸석푸석한 얼굴이 오늘따라 번지르르했다. 전날 미팅은 끝내줬고, 밤에도 끝내준 모양이다. 나는 그린버그를 걷어차며 말했다.   
“야, 커피 내놔.”  
“내가 주는 건 돈도 안 받을 놈 같이 굴더니.”  
놈이 왁스를 잔뜩 발라 딱딱해진 자기 머리를 쓸어 넘기면서 대답했다. 얼마나 빳빳하게 고정되어 있는지 송곳으로 뚫어야 할 것처럼 보였다. 하는 김에 저 머리통을 뚫어주면 더 좋고.   
“피곤해, 마시고 해야겠다.”  
그린버그가 내게 근처 카페에서 직접 사온 커피를 줬다. 한 모금 마시니 아메리카노에 우유를 탄 것이었다. 미끈거려서 목으로 넘길 때 따갑지 않았다. 내심 그린버그가 그놈 입맛대로 샷을 추가한 쓰디쓴 아메리카노를 주는 것은 아닌지 걱정했는데, 다행이었다. 시럽을 탔다면 더 좋았을 것 같은데……. 이틀 동안 제대로 먹지 못했더니 머리가 띵했다.   
“어젯밤 뭐했냐? 여자 만났냐?”  
재수 없게 놈이 친한체하며 물었다.   
“어.”  
그럴 줄 알았다면서 놈이 나를 우쭐대며 내려다보았다. 난 전부터 이놈이 사람에 대해 뭐든 안다는 식으로 행세하는 것이 마음에 들지 않았는데, 놈과 나의 관계가 고용인과 피고용인이 된 이상은 그의 같잖은 우월감을 참아주어야만 했다.   
“뭐 다른 것도 먹을래?”  
“있냐?”  
“마침.”  
대단한 구세주라도 납신 것 마냥 놈이 거들먹거리면서 갈색 봉투를 떡하니 내밀었다. 갈색 봉투에 M자 마크를 보고 나는 질색했다.   
“시발, 맥도날드.”  
“왜? 싫냐?”  
“아니야, 내놔.”  
먹으면서 전시장으로 들어갔다. 등 뒤에서 그린버그도 먹고 있었다. 놈은 게걸스럽게 먹는다. 커팅 칼을 쓰는 것을 단 한 번도 본 적이 없다. 입과 손에 다 묻히고 흘리면서 먹는데, 그 모습이 추하다. 기분 잡쳐서 만회하려고 리처드가 음식을 먹는 모습을 떠올리자 뺨이 또 따끔따끔했다. 그와 어디까지 가능한지, 저녁에 또 알아봐야 할 것 같았다. 

그런데 왜 나는 리처드와 어디까지 가능한지를 알아보려고 하는 걸까? 그린버그의 쓰레기를 그럴싸하게 포장해준 비닐을 치우면서 그런 생각이 들었다. 일에 집중이 잘 안 된다. 아침부터 이딴 걸 찍어 보내 그의 기분을 나처럼 잡치게 할 생각은 없었으므로, 최대한 그린버그의 쓰레기를 보이지 않도록 발로 밀어놓고 더럽혀지지 않은 회벽과 전시장 사진을 찍어서 리처드에게 보내주었다. 멀티메시지 요금이 아까웠지만 말이다.   
나 일하는 거   
무슨 일이야? 전시 같은데 - Richard  
어 병신새끼 디스플레이 도와주고 있어  
미술 관련 일해? - Richard  
응 말 안 했었나? 내가? 나 나름 골드스미스 나왔는데.   
말 안 했어, 몰랐어. - Richard  
혹시나 해서 미리 말해두는데 반 고흐 정말 생전에 한 작품도 못 팔았냐고 병신 같은 질문 하지 마 그 인간 그림 가까이서 보면 좆나 비싸게 팔아먹어도 굶어 죽을 수밖에 없는 이유를 알 테니까   
아니야, 그런 질문 안 해. - Richard  
다시 일에 집중하며 허접한 것들을 감춰 주었던 고마운 비닐을 다 치우고, 그린버그가 골라 놓은 자리마다 쓰레기들을 미리 갖다 놓는데 리처드가 또 메시지를 보내왔다.   
내가 좋아하는 작가 - Richard  
나이가 많아서 그런지 메시지 하나 보내는 게 엄청 힘들어 보였다. 저거 분명 한 번도 안 쉬고 열심히 보내는 눈친데, 오타를 내지 않기 위해서 안간힘을 써야만 할 것이다. 리처드는 제니 사빌(Jenny Savill)의 『Closed Contact』 시리즈와 아마도 제일 사람들이 많이 알고 있을 『Reverse』, 나도 개인적으로 좋아하는 『Stare』를 찍어 보냈다. 인정하자. 나보다 나이가 훨씬 많은 사람한테 우스운 얘기였지만 이건 약간 귀엽다. 왜 귀엽냐면, 컴퓨터 모니터에 뜬 이미지를 사진으로 찍어서 보냈기 때문이다. 사진마다 픽셀이 일그러져 있었고 파란 줄이 죽죽 그어져 있었다. 보고 있으니까 웃음이 실실 나오는데, 병신 같다고 놀리면 또 싫어할 테니까 놀리진 않았다. 리처드는 그리고 이렇게 말했다. 이걸 제일 좋아해. 그가 다시 보내온 사진을 보고 나는 불편해졌다. 그가 보낸 사진은 얼굴을 갈아엎은 여자가 풀린 눈으로 입에 튜브를 물고 있는 『Knead』다. 그래서 똑같이 튜브를 물고 있는 그의 얼굴이 떠올랐기 때문이다. 얼굴에 꿰맨 자국, 부어서 엉망이 된 눈. 눈이 시큰해졌다. 그는 왜 이걸 좋아하는 걸까. 뭘 갈아엎고 싶은 걸까. 적색 신호등이 내가 여기서 멈추어야 한다고 경고한다. 근데, 나는 무단횡단을 예사로 하는 놈이다. 시발, 난 이 인간이 싫다. 나를 자꾸 헤집어놓는다. 

사람은 은연중에 자신과 비슷한 것을 찾는 것 같다. 자신의 모습을 닮은 사람을 찾고, 자신의 처지와 비슷한 사람을 찾는다. 내가 찾은 사람은 나보다 훨씬 괜찮은 줄 알았는데, 가만히 보면 나의 모습을 좀 더 그럴싸하게 포장했거나 업그레이드한 것에 불과하다. 또, 사람은 가장 익숙한 것을 그려낼 수밖에 없는데 제니 사빌의 작품은 그녀의 자화상 말고도 다 그 여자와 조금씩 닮았다. 리처드는 거울 앞에 서서 엉망이 된 자신의 얼굴을 보고, 자신과 닮은 그림을 찾은 것 같다. 제니 사빌은 물감을 유독 두껍게 바른다. 전에 그 여자가 작업하는 모습을 유튜브(YouTube)에서 찾아본 적이 있는데, 사람을 두들겨 패는 것처럼 망설임 없이 처덕처덕 바르더라. 아낌없이, 미련 없이, 정을 떼기라도 하듯이. 처음 봤을 땐 순수하게 감탄했고, 다시 봤을 땐 100호보다 훨씬 큰 캔버스에 쳐 발린 물감의 두께에 경악했고, 또다시 봤을 땐 저렇게 할 수 있는 게 부러웠다. 제니 사빌은 20대에 벌써 터너 프라이즈(Turner Prize) 상, 존 커밍스 상(The John Cummings Award), 프로보스트 현대미술 상(Lord Provost Prize For Contemporary Art), 엘리자베스 그린실즈 재단 상(Elizabeth Greenshields Foundation Award), 로열 아카데미 회화 상(British Institute Prize for Painting, Royal Academy)을 모두 가져갔다. 그리고 나는 남 뒤치다꺼리해주면서 살고 있다. 

취향하고는 차라리 루시안 프로이트(Lucian Freud)를 좋아하면 안 되냐?  
리처드에게 그렇게 메시지를 보냈다. 나는 그가 거울을 보지 않기를 바란다. 거울을 오래 보고 있으면 사람은 이상해진다. 얼굴이 점점 바뀌기 시작하고, 내가 아닌 이질적인 다른 사람이 어느 순간 나를 보고 있다. 분명 내 얼굴을 하고 있는데, 혀를 빼물고 싶을 정도로 소름 끼치는 얼굴이었다. 나도 그런데 그는 오죽할까 싶었다. 얼굴이 찢어진 사람이 자신을 그렇게 보고 있을 테니까. 그래서 불을 다 켜놓고 사나? 이런 식의 페인팅을 좋아한다면 차라리 루시안 프로이트가 좀 나았다. 똑같이 우울하기 짝이 없지만, 대놓고 얼굴에 칼질은 하지 않는 양반이니 말이다. 

알아, 그 사람. 나, 이건 좋아하는데. - Richard  
그리고 리처드가 보내온 건 루시안 프로이트의 『Self-Portrait with Black Eye』이었다. 잘도 찾는다. 이딴 거 안 그리는 사람이 누가 있더라? 조만간 그를 데리고 좀 밝은 걸 보여주러 가야겠다. 그는 이미 발목이 날아간 사람이니까, 또 날아가지 않도록 지뢰를 밟기 쉬운 사치 갤러리 말고, 전망 좋은 템즈 강(Thames River) 앞에 테이트 모던(Tate Modern)이나 테이트 브리튼(Tate Britain)에 데려가 줘야겠다. 근처를 둘러보기엔 테이트 모던이 더 좋았지만, 나는 테이트 브리튼을 더 좋아하는데 조셉 말로드 윌리엄 터너(Joseph Mallord William Turner)의 그림이 있으므로. 어렸을 때 그와 내 성이 같아서 좀 으스댔는데, 이제는 그러지도 못한다. 여하튼 괜찮겠다, 그는 인물을 그리지 않으니까 말이다. 리처드가 자신을 비추어 볼 대상이 조셉 말로드 윌리엄 터너의 그림엔 없다. 잠시만. 조셉 말로드 윌리엄 터너의 『Landscape with Water』가 걸린 전시실에는 존 에버렛 밀레이(John Everett Millais)의 『Ophelia』와 존 윌리엄 워터하우스(John William Waterhouse)의 『The Lady of Shalott』이 같은 벽면에 걸려있다. 그는 그 여자들과도 닮았다. 테이트 브리튼도 안 될 것 같다. 리처드는 좀 고전적으로 생겼다. 결핵에 걸려서 창백해진 옛날 여자처럼 생겼다. 그를 찬물을 받은 욕조에 집어넣으면 나는 당장에라도 오필리아(Ophelia)를 그릴 수 있을 것 같다. 다음에 해볼까? 하여간 그는 버슬 드레스나 엠파이어 드레스가 어울리게 생겼다. 한겨울에 엠파이어 드레스를 입고 더 창백하고 연약하게 보이기 위해서 물을 뒤집어쓴 여자들과 나사 빠진 정신 상태가 좀 닮았다. 물 먹은 얇은 천은 여자의 실루엣을 적나라하게 보여주는데 당시엔 그게 미의 상징이었으며 지금도 비슷하게 통하는 구석이 있다. 그러다 폐렴으로 많이들 죽었다. 왜 그에게 드레스냐면, 그가 연미복 어울리게 생겼다는 걸 모르는 사람은 없을 테니까. 도대체 어디로 그를 데려가야 발목을 날리지 않을지 머리를 싸매며 고민하는데, 그린버그가 나를 불렀다.   
“에이단, 뭐하냐. 메시지 보내?”  
“어, 잠시만.”  
“좋을 때네.”  
그린버그가 얼빠진 놈처럼 히히, 웃으며 내 어깨에 손을 올렸다. 그러면서 슬쩍 내 모바일을 내려다보는 것이다.   
“뭐?”  
내가 짜증을 내자 그린버그가 내 모바일을 손가락으로 툭툭 쳤다.   
“잘해 봐. 환상을 지켜주면서.”  
“무슨 개소리야.”  
“말했잖아, 좋을 때라고. 뭐든 알고 싶어서 작은 화제에도 이 얘기 저 얘기 다 하고, 정말? 나도 그런데. 이건 어때? 대화를 끝내지 않으려고 또 질문하고, 대답을 들으면 또 질문하고. 언제 또 얘기할 수 있으려나 끔찍하게도 설레며 기대하고. 화제 끊기면 밥 먹었어요? 뭐해요? 시답잖은 것까지 다 물어보고. 딱 이때만 그렇잖아.”  
놈이 어깨를 으쓱해 보이며 으스댔다. 나에게 아는 체하는 것이 짜증 나서 나는 그린버그의 어깨를 밀치면서 말했다.   
“너 사람에 대해선 뭐든 꿰뚫어볼 수 있다는 알량한 생각 좀 갖다 버리면 안 되냐?”  
하지만 이번엔 그린버그가 옳았다. 리처드에게 그건 그렇고 지금 뭐 하고 있냐고 물어볼 생각을 하고 있었다. 뺨부터 또 불에 덴 것처럼 화끈거리며 뼈마디가 시큰거렸다. 

일을 마치고 돌아와서 나는 바로 집으로 들어가지 않고 리처드의 현관문을 두드렸다. 리처드는 또 ‘평균율 클라비어’를 듣고 있었다. 그의 집은 언제나 낮처럼 환하다. 결코, 불을 끄는 법이 없다. 리처드가 문을 열고 나를 반겼다. 나는 약간 쑥스러워져서 웃었다.   
“야.”  
그리고 아침에 그가 내게 했던 것처럼, 뺨에 살짝 키스해 보는데 그는 내게 키스를 받고 똑같이 내 뺨에 키스했다. 마음이 요란하게 들고 일어선다. 미칠 것 같다.  
“나 배고프다, 저녁 좀.”   
내가 말하자 그가 원을 그리며 몸을 가볍게 틀어 자신의 집 안으로 들였다. 그는 좀 특이하게 선다. 발끝을 대각선으로 향하게 하고, 다리를 딱 붙인다. 그러면 길고 곧은 뼈에 붙은 근육이 매끄럽게 움직였다. 그리고 자세를 완벽하게 갖춘 리처드는 팔을 부드럽게 내려 섬세하게 손가락의 관절을 구부려 모양을 만들었다. 그러면 나는 무대에 서서 헤드라이트를 받고 있는 배우를 관객이 된 기분으로 그 몸짓 하나하나에 의미를 두어 지켜보는 것이다. 공연이 끝나고 그 소감을 나는, 나는 말이다. 나는 박수를 제대로 보낼 줄 모르고, 안겨 줄 꽃다발도 없었으므로 더 이상 참지 못하고 리처드의 입술 가장자리에 키스했다. 에이단, 이건 인사가 아니잖아. 리처드가 키스를 받으면서 내게 말했다. 알아, 인사 아니야. 리처드의 입술이 작은 경련을 일으키고 있었다.


	11. Chapter 11

날이 더워질수록 불쾌지수가 함께 올라갔고, 한낮에 거리를 돌아다니는 사람들 표정을 보고 있자면 왜 저렇게까지 살아야 하나 하는 생각마저 들었다. 그 사람들 얼굴엔 인상을 써서 생긴 주름마다 짜증이 쑥 들어가 있었다. 겨우 얼굴을 펴도 숨어있던 주름이 고개를 내밀며 내가 종일 얼마나 짜증이 났냐면……. 하고 자기 얘기를 하기 시작한다. 

그린버그의 디스플레이를 도운 지 딱 열흘째였다. 자기 변변찮은 얼굴에나 좀 그런 완벽성을 추구하면 좋을 텐데, 그린버그는 지독했다. 일주일간 존나게 매달린 덕분에 디스플레이가 초벌작업처럼 그럭저럭 완성되었는데 모두가 돈이고 뭐고, 빨리 끝내고 손 떼고 싶어서 정말 훌륭하다고 칭찬을 했지만, 놈은 기어이 싹 다 갈아엎었다. 전시장에 에어컨을 세게 틀어놓아 땀 흘릴 일이 없었다면, 또 저녁에 일을 마치고 돌아가면 나에게 상냥하게 인사를 건네고 저녁을 해 줄 사람이 없었다면 진작 그린버그의 멱살을 잡았을 것이다. 요즘은 저녁이 기대되었다. 최근에 이렇게 저녁을 기다려본 적이 없었던 것 같다. 특히 B와 헤어지고 나서 한동안은. 혼자 을씨년스러운 집에 틀어박혀 앉아있다 보면 해가 저물고, 시계가 12시를 가리키고, 거기서 분침이 오른쪽으로 한 번만 움직여 버리면 하루가 바뀌고, 넌 또 소득 없는 하루를 살았다고 초침이 째깍거리면서 나를 비웃고 있는 것 같았다. 요즘은 안 그런다. 인사가 아닌 키스를 뺨에 하고, 리처드의 집에서 저녁을 먹고 괜찮은 기분을 가지고 집에 돌아온 뒤 12시가 되기 전에 씻고 자 버렸다. 아침에 일어나면 7시가 조금 못 되었는데, 아침도 거르고 곧바로 나갈 준비를 했다. 나오면 7시 30분, 35분쯤이었다. 그리고 내가 현관문을 여는 소리와 담배에 불을 붙이는 소리를 듣고 리처드가 졸린 얼굴로 현관문을 열고 복도로 나와 나에게 인사가 아닌 키스를 해줬다. 잠결에 그는 몸에 밴 습관대로 내 등을 오른손으로 받치고, 왼손으로 허리를 받치면서 내 몸을 살짝 뒤로 젖히게 한 다음 자기 몸을 기울였다. 댓바람부터 혼자 영화를 찍고 있다. 다른 놈이 그랬다면 꼴불견이었지만, 그는 근사했다. 아침에 물비린내와 담배 연기와 함께 쏟아지는 잠으로 반쯤 감긴 그의 얼굴은 꼭 낡은 종이가 기억하고 있는 오래전 환시처럼 보였다. 리처드는 잠에 취해서 몽롱한 얼굴로 미소 지으며 나른하게 몸을 움직였다. 잘 다녀와, 그가 내게 인사하면 나는 돈 벌어 올게, 대답했다. 그러면 리처드는 낮은 목소리로 딱 두 번 하하, 끊어 웃으면서 제대로 다녀, 라고 말하며 세탁하고 제대로 널지 않아 쭈글쭈글 주름이 잡힌 내 티셔츠를 손으로 펴줬다. 그 뒤로도 나는 일부러 건조대에 빨래를 대충 넌다. 덕분에 빨래 더미 절반은 다시 세탁해야 한다. 나조차도 차마 입을 수 없는 쉰내가 났으므로. 한 번, 어쩌다 복도에 침범한 파리를 피하느라 내가 몸을 비틀어 그의 입술을 반쯤 먹어 치울 뻔한 적이 있었는데, 그의 입술이 얇아서 하마터면 그의 얼굴을 먹어치우는 줄 알았다. 잠에서 깬 그가 내 수염이 따갑다며 자기 입술을 문질렀고, 그의 얇은 입술엔 상처와 각질이 아슬아슬하게 붙어 있었다. 그는 립밥이 필요해 보였다. 그 날 나는 곧바로 지하철을 타지 못하고 플랫 입구에서 씨발, 내 몸이 말을 들을 때까지 지체해야만 했고, 리처드에게 연락을 평소보다 좀 많이 했다. 점심시간에 시간이 좀 남을 때는 전화도 했다. 리처드는 자고 있었는지 졸면서 받았다. 

그 일은 그린버그의 전시 디스플레이를 도운 지 팔 일째 날 일이었고, 한 줄로 그럴싸하게 정의할 말은 없지만 내 심정이 약간 변한 무렵이기도 하다. 학교 다닐 때 작문시간에 좀 더 신경을 썼어야 했다. 나는 말주변이 없어도 너무 없다. 단 한 단어로 사람을 들었다 놓았다 하는 놈들이나 낯간지러운 미사여구로 술 취한 사람의 얼굴을 더 빨갛게 타오르게 하는 놈들이 지금 이 순간은 부럽다. 놈들은 아침에 일어나면 전날 자신이 지껄인 말이 부끄러워서 세면대 벽에 붙은 납작한 거울을 물 묻은 주먹으로 치면서 후회할 테지만 말이다. 감수성은 유동적이라 하나의 사건을 놓고 시간대별로, 상황별로 다르다. 분위기에 취해 실수했다가 꼭 나중에 정신 들면 뼈저리게 후회하는 술 취한 당시와 같다. 아니면 약을 했거나. 그래서 다들 그렇게 코에다 가루를 집어넣으려고 애를 쓰나? 나는 어릴 때부터 담배는 달고 살았지만, 아직 약은 해 본 적이 없다. 내가 시도할 수 있는 비합법의 은밀하고 조심스러운 냄새는 더러운 죄수복을 입고 손이 묶여 감옥에 들어가기 전까지다. 준법정신이 투철한 인간이어서가 아니라, 그냥 거기까지 들어가면 내 인생은 이제 다시는 구제받을 수 없을 것이란 생각 때문이었다. 말하자면 나중에 죽어서 내 악행을 처벌받을 때 선처를 호소할 보험 같은 것이었다. 하지만 겉으로 드러나는 그런 명확한 범죄를 제외하고 사람의 마음을 괴롭게 했거나, 차갑게 만든 것도 재판대 위에 오른다면 나는 사형이다. 

K, 나는 정말 사형수다. 피부를 벗기고 거기다 수은을 들이부어 죽인다 해도 할 말이 없다. 다시 약간 변한 심정에 대해 고민해본다. 1999년, 불쾌지수가 사라진 9월 말부터 B와 나는 사귀기 시작했고, 10월 초에 키스 했다. 엄밀히 말하자면 그게 내 인생에서 첫 키스는 아니었다. 내 첫 키스는 좀 빨랐고, 그게 무슨 감정인지 내가 이해할 수 있기 전의 일이었다. 여하튼 B와 처음 키스하고 나는 한동안 오래 끊었다 다시 담배를 피운 것처럼 어질어질해서 제대로 서 있을 수 없었다. 병신처럼 비틀거렸지만, 그런 나를 보고 B가 웃었지만, 기분은 끝내줬다. 심장이 터져나갈 것처럼 크게 뛰어서 도로를 달리는 차의 요란한 소리도 들리지 않았고, 뾰족한 자기 몸을 남에게 일부러 들이받아 시비를 걸고 기어이 싸움을 거는 얼간이들의 고함도 들리지 않았다. 그런 역겹고 짜증 나는 것은 그 순간엔 하나도 기억나지 않는다. 내가 공대생이거나 수학자였으면 좋겠다. 이러한 현상에 대해 명확한 공식을 세워서 다른 사람들 앞에서 발표할 수 있을 테니까. ‘E=mc2’ 이렇게 칠판 위에 분필로 적어 놓으면 끝내주게 멋있는데 구질구질하게 늘어놓으면 하나도 멋있지 않다. 

많은 사람 앞에 서서 겁을 지레 먹어 덜덜 떨리는 목소리로 말해본다. 그러니까 말입니다, 제가 궁극적으로 하고 싶은 말은, 아, 음, 그게 말이죠. 여하튼 저는 지금까지는 제 성적 취향이라든가 정체성에 대해 확고한 결론을 하고 살았는데 그게 모호해졌다는 말입니다. 모호한 것은 곤란한데, 지금까지 사람은 물을 마셔야 살고 숨을 쉬어야 산다는 물어볼 것도 없는 인생의 규칙 같은 것이 깨어지기 때문입니다. 저는 이성애자이고, 지금도 이 생각은 변함없으며 변수를 적용해야 할 순간이 왔다고 말씀드리고 싶습니다. 변수를 제가 지금까지 세운 공식에, 이게 다 무슨 개소리야 씨발. 하여간 말은 좆같이 못해. 좆같이 말하는 걸로 등수를 매기면 맨 앞자리에서 기세등등하게 있겠지. 이따위니까 더 이상 여러분들 앞에서 고상하게 지껄이는 건 도저히 못 하겠고 되는대로 말하겠습니다, 씨발. 그 남자에게 혀를 집어넣어도 괜찮을 것 같고, 그러고 싶습니다. 되도록 허리 아래로는 안 쳐다보셨으면 좋겠는데, 이런 결론을 내리느라 삽질하기 전부터 섰습니다. 이건, 아직 뭐라고 설명을 제대로 하지 못하겠네요. 그 남자는 다른 점에 대해 말씀드려봤자 공감 못 하실 것 같은데, 피부가 여자 같아요. 저와 잤던 어떤 여자들보다도 피부는 훨씬 매끈해요. 거기다 드럭스토어에서 파는 싸구려 스킨 냄새가 아니라, 백화점 그라운드 플로어 냄새가 나더군요. 전 그가 샤넬 NO.5를 걸치고 잔다고 해도 믿을 수 있을 정도입니다. 비유가 이따위인 건 아는 여자가 마릴린 먼로(Marilyn Monroe)밖에 없어서요. 또 알몸에다 향수 뿌리고 자는 여자 혹시 아십니까? 없죠? 이쯤 하겠습니다. 만족합니까? E=mc2.

만족은 씨발, 죽어도 정신 못 차릴 병신이지. 지하철 문에 비친 넋 나간 내 꼴을 보고 있자니 한숨밖에 나오지 않았다. 머리를 박고 싶어졌는데 사람들이 터져나가는 옷장 안에 그득하게 쌓인 나프탈렌 냄새나는 겨울옷처럼 뒤엉켜 있어서 몸을 꼼짝도 할 수 없었다. 내 옷장엔 겨울에 입는 후드가 혀를 빼 물고 있는 것처럼 문에 끼어 있다. 억지로 집어넣고 닫으면 다시 빼 문다. 머릿속에서 형편없는 프레젠테이션을 수십 번도 더한 그 날 저녁에 조금 들뜬 기분으로 그를 찾았는데 리처드는, 오늘은 좀 곤란해. 미안해, 에이단. 이라고 말하며 난처한 표정을 지었다. 그는 조르지오 아르마니 스리피스 수트를 입고 있었다. 방음 안 되는 낡고 허름한 플랫에서 그를 제외하고 이런 옷을 입을 수 있는 사람은 아무도 없다. 짙은 남색 수트는 주름 하나 잡히지 않고 다림질되어 군복처럼 날이 서 있었다. 재킷은 더블이 아닌 싱글 브레스티드, 트임 없는 노벤트여서 몸에 딱 달라붙어 보였다. 하지만 저걸 입곤 주름이 잡히는 게 신경 쓰여서 편히 앉지도, 주머니에 손을 쑤셔 넣지도 못할 것이다. 그는 한숨을 쉬며 신경질적인 표정으로 왼쪽 손목에 찬 시계가 불편한지 끌렀다 다시 고정하기를 반복했는데, 그의 왼손목에 흉터를 가려주는 은색 시계가 그에게 퍽 잘 어울렸다. 수트의 마지막 단추를 채우지 않고 비워두는 것까지 완벽했다. 얼굴에 멍과 생채기가 난 남자가 빈틈없이 차려입은 모습은 꽤 위험해 보였고, 옷으로 가두어 드러낼 수 없는 비밀스러운 상처는 사람을 자극했다. 그는 평소엔 아무렇게나 흘러내렸던 머리카락을 정리해 이마를 반듯하게 드러냈는데, 툭 튀어나온 이마에 나도 모르게 시선이 갔다. 그리고 나선 갑자기 침울해졌다. 나는 오늘 뭘 입었지. 돈이 없어서 헌 옷 수거함에서 뒤져 구한 구겨진 검은색 티셔츠와 아크릴 물감이 붙어있는 낡은 청바지, 돌아올 때 추울까 봐 대충 걸친 셔츠. 밑창 닳은 런닝 슈즈. 통장 잔액이 문득 떠올랐다. 퀸즈 파크에게 수리비를 돌려주었던가, 돌려줬었지 참. 갑자기 현실적인 고민이 들기 시작했다. 이번 달 집세 내는 날이 언제더라, 그린버그에게서 돈을 받으면 뭘 사지, 속물 같은 생각이 물밀 듯이 밀려왔지만, 애써 아무렇지도 않게 그에게 웃었다. 어디 가나 봐? 내가 묻자 리처드는 고개를 저었다. 그리고 안 가, 하지만 나가고 싶어. 집 안에 있는 사람이 들을까 봐 작은 목소리로 내게 말했다. 리처드, 손님 오셨니? 딱딱한 포쉬 악센트를 구사하는 남자가 보이지 않는 저 너머에서 물었다. 오늘에서야 목소리를 제대로 들어보니 남자는 나이가 꽤 있는 것 같았다. 아무리 젊어도 리처드와 동년배이거나, 그보다 훨씬 나이가 많을 것 같다. 남자가 리처드를 이렇게 만들었다. 하지만 구역질 나게도 그는 점잖게 느껴졌다. 신사 같다는 뜻이다. 정말 역겹다. 네, 잠시만 기다려주시겠어요? 딱딱한 어조로 리처드가 뒤를 돌아보며 남자에게 말했다. 나는 리처드에게 더 이상 아무것도 묻지 않았다. 연락해 줘, 그렇게 말하며 문을 닫는 리처드의 얼굴은 끌려가는 짐승 같았다. 그가 거의 들리지 않게 제발, 이라고 덧붙였던 것 같다. 몸에 코드가 찍혀 도살장에 가죽이 벗겨져서 갈고리에 걸리기 직전의 짐승. 죽고 싶지 않아서 애써 몸을 파들파들 떤다. 사람은 때려죽이면 고기 맛이 더 좋아진다고 짐승을 두들겨 패기도 한다. 이미 항생제에 찌들어 있는데, 이제 와 육질을 따진다고 뭐가 달라진다고. 씹새끼들, 역겨워서 미칠 것 같다. 나가고 싶단 말은 도망가고 싶다는 말이었다. 그는 좀 울먹이고 있었다. 리처드는 렌즈를 낀 것처럼 테두리가 파랗게 깎인 눈을 가지고 있었고 눈매는 가늘게 빠졌지만, 커다란 검은 눈을 가진, 못 먹어서 비쩍 마른 송아지처럼 보였다. 잡아먹으려고 키우는 거니까, 먹혔겠지 뭐. 

오랜만에 B·B에 들러서 늘 먹던 걸 포장해왔다. 오랜만에 오셨네요? 가게에서 일하는, 나와 비슷한 나이의 젊은 여자가 아는 체했다. 여자는 동양인이다. 예. 나는 시무룩하게 대꾸했다. 그녀와 말을 오래 섞고 싶지 않았다. 그럴 기분이 전혀 아니었다. 안색이 안 좋아 보이시는데요? 여자는 내 기분도 모르고 계속 말을 걸었다. 괜찮아요, 퉁명스럽게 대답하고 여자에게서 상자를 받았다. 뜨거웠고, 김이 났다. 나는 플랫의 계단 위에 또 손톱자국을 만들었다. 그리고 음식이 다 식을 때까지 벽에 머리를 박고 좀 울었다. 이마에 땀방울과 함께 눈물이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 후줄근한 기분이 든다. 또 그 소리를 들을까 봐 집에 들어갈 수가 없었다. 그 소리를 듣고 있을 자신이 없었다. 땅을 존나게 파대고, 또 파서 구멍을 뚫어대면 이윽고 단단한 정수리를 희미하게 내보이는 지옥에서나 그런 소리가 울릴 것이다. 허기지지 않았지만, 살려고 계단에 쪼그려 앉아 그걸 다 먹어야만 했다. 식어서 서로 눌어붙고 불어터진 면은 식도에 달라붙어 날 질식사시키려 했다. 오래된 기름으로 튀겼는지 갈색으로 새카맣게 탄 치킨 조각은 한 입도 먹지 못했다. 고기를 먹을 수가 없었다. 적어도 오늘은 이걸 씹어선 안 될 것 같았다. 나는 부끄러운 죄책감을 느끼고 있던 것이다. 기름은 식으면 지독한 누린내를 풍긴다. 입에 넣을 때마다 토할 것 같았다. 울적한 기분을 털어내기 위해 되는대로 아는 사람들한테 연락했다. D에게 뭐하냐고 물었고, 엄마에게 잘 지내냐고 물었고, B에게는, 이 씨발년은 됐다. 끝났다. 그제야 내가 여태 B의 번호를 지우고 있지 않았단 걸 알았다. B의 번호를 삭제하고 무릎에 얼굴을 처박았다. 무릎이 얼룩지기 시작했고, D가 마침 근처라는데 얼굴을 보고 싶진 않아서 그린버그와의 일이 끝나거든 술 한잔 하자고 했다. 엄마는 내가 오랜만에 연락하니까 또 무슨 일이 있냐면서 걱정이다. 걸리면 존나 잔소리를 해 댈 여자가 있단 걸 알았지만, 계단에서 담배를 피웠다. 메시지가 왔다. 

배 안 고파? 먹고 싶은 거 있어? 내일 해줄게. - Richard  
이 미친년은 정말 날 울리려고 작정한 것 같다. 정신 나간 년이다. 미친년, 지 걱정이나 하지. 왜 심하게 울면 콧물이 나오지, 진짜 끔찍하다. 얼굴이 쓰라릴 정도로 눈물을 소매로 훔쳐내다가 벽을 주먹으로 쳤다. 숨이 차올랐다. 심장이 욱신거렸는데, 그 고통을 참기 힘들어서 내 숨을 멎게 하려고 연달아 또 벽을 쾅, 쾅 소리가 나도록 쳤다. 팔목까지 짜르르 울리고, 손가락뼈가 까져 피가 맺히기 시작했다. 쓰라린 줄도 모르고 그냥 분이 풀릴 때까지 쳤다. 벽은 점잖으니까, 말이 없고 늘 과묵하게 서 있기만 하니까, 하여간 점잖은 건 다 끝장내고 싶었다. 나 손 박살 나면 작업 못 하지 참. 손이 피 때문에 엉망이 되고 나서야 그 생각이 들었다. 어차피 하나 안 하나 마찬가진데, 박살 나든가 말든가. 다시 벽을 쳤다.


	12. Chapter 12

K, 넌 뭐든 가리지 않잖아? 그래서 네가 좋다니까. 자유로워 보여. 넌 이 노래 저 노래 잘 들으니까 오늘은 이 노래를 듣자. 데이빗 보위의 ‘Ashes To Ashes’ 나도 그 날 이 노래를 들었거든. 이어폰을 줄게, 내 왼쪽에 앉아줘. 왜 왼쪽이냐고? 지미 헨드릭스(Jimi Hendrix)가 말했잖아. 왼손으로 악수합시다. 그쪽이 내 심장과 가까우니까. 씨발, 존나 멋있지 않냐? 뜬금없는 말이긴 한데, 스마트폰이 나와서 정말 편해졌어. 나 같은 인간을 더 멍청하게 만들어줬지. 사람들은 좀 더 멍청해져야 해. 다들 너무 머리가 아파. 너무 많이 알아. 알면 힘들어지는데도 계속 알려고 해. 아는 게 얼마나 무서운 줄 알아? 그걸 모르고 있었을 땐, 일을 저질러도 변명할 거리가 있어. 몰랐어요, 죄송합니다. 그럼 상대방은 내가 존나 마음에 안 들어도 한 번은 봐 줄 수 있거든? 근데 알고 일을 저지르잖아? 씨발새끼야, 죽고 싶냐? 그러면서 주먹부터 날린다. 아니면 난 너에게 실망했어, 감정 다 식은 싸늘한 목소리로 내뱉거나 혹은 말없이 상처받은 얼굴로 울거나. 후자가 더 싫어. 차라리 날 두들겨 패. 후자는, 끔찍해, 너무 미안해. 

아이팟이랑 모바일 둘 다 들고 다닐 때는 주머니가 터질 것 같았고, 가방이 더 무거웠어. 어디 갈 땐 그래도 괜찮아. 집에 돌아올 때 어깨가 축 처져. 떠나는 길은 가볍지만 돌아오는 길은 언제나 무겁지. 고작 몇 온스 차이로 사람 심리가 그렇더라고. 참 스티브 잡스(Steve Jobs) 2011년에 죽었다, K. 넌 이미 알겠지만. 애플이 이제 어떻게 돌아가려나. 내 알 바 아니다. 

데이빗 보위 노래는 이어폰 양쪽으로 다 들어야 좋아. 왼쪽이랑 오른쪽 사운드가 다른 노래가 많거든. 좌우로 속삭여줘. 이 인간도 존나 멋있다. 누가 그러던데, 은하계에서 제일 섹시하다고. 맞는 말 같다. 나는 좀 진하게 생겼잖아, 얼굴선이 다 진하단 말이야. 작년 여름에 전시 때문에 스페인 갔더니 날 현지인 취급하더라. 난 스페인어 좆도 모르는데 말이다. 여하튼 나는 그래서 데이빗 보위처럼 날카롭고 얇은 사람을 언제나 부러워했어. 가느다란 사람들은 뭔가 치명적인 분위기를 가지고 있어. 건드리면 내가 다칠 것 같기도 하고, 그 사람이 다칠 것 같기도 하고 모호한 분위기 말이야. 그 사람도 그랬지, 얼굴선이 얇았어. ……하지만 나는 다치지 않았어. 우린 서로 부러워했어. 다시 데이빗 보위 노래. 가까이 와줘, K. 소리가 하나밖에 안 들리지? 근데, 괜찮아. 우린 함께 다 들을 수 있어. 

‘Ashes To Ashes’를 들은 날은, 그린버그와 같이 일한 지 11일째 되던 날이다. 이날 까딱하다 골로 갈 뻔했다. 며칠째 기분이 엉망이었다. 리처드는 다음날도, 그 다음 날도 아침에 보이지 않았다. 나도 저녁에 굳이 그를 찾아가지 않았다. 우리는 우연히 마주치지도 않았다. 얇은 벽과 현관문은 그렇게 우리를 철저히 분리하게 시켜 주었다. 나는 묻지 않으려 한다. 섭섭해하지 않으려 한다. 내겐 그럴 수 있는 자격이 없으므로. 그날 밤새도록 삐걱삐걱 거리는 소리가 났다. 그게 무슨 소린 줄 알고 있으니까 얼굴을 볼 수 없었다. 디스플레이가 막바지에 이르자 그린버그는 초조해졌는지 사람을 몰아세우기 시작했다. 서른다섯 살에 결혼을 약속한 남자와 헤어진 여자처럼 히스테릭해져서 전시장 분위기를 살벌하게 만들었다. 그놈 개지랄 떠는 걸 감당할 수 있는 인간은 나밖에 없었고, 나머지는 이미 나가떨어져서 눈치만 보고 있었다. 종일 사다리에 올라가서 라이트 위치를 조정하는데, 나는 점점 내가 중력 없는 땅에 살고 있단 착각마저 들기 시작했다. 내 손에 박힌 흑연, 나를 찢고 나가려고 한다. 그 여자 이름이 뭐였더라, 찾아야 한다. 사다리에 올라가서 아래를 내려다보면 세상이 내가 숨 쉬는 것보다도 빠르게 빙그르르 돌고 있었다. 한 열다섯 번은 위치를 바꿨을 것이다. 조명에 따라 작품 분위기가 완전히 달라지는 건 사실이다. 사실인데, 이놈 작품이 그렇게까지 분위기를 추구할 만큼 괜찮은 것인지는 모르겠다.   
“에이단, 라이트 왼쪽으로.”  
팔짱을 끼고 그린버그가 심각한 표정으로 말했다. 나는 피곤해서 쓰러질 것 같았지만, 꾹 참고 놈이 시키는 대로 라이트의 위치를 옮겼다.   
“이렇게?”  
“음, 좀 더.”  
놈은 기성작가 행세를 하며 무게를 잡았다. 난 이어폰을 한쪽만 꽂고 노래를 듣는 중이었는데, 이렇게라도 하지 않으면 저놈 면전에다 당장에라도 욕을 할 것 같아서였다. 양쪽 귀에 들려오는 소리가 각기 다르니 점점 집중력이 흐려졌고, 나는 사다리 위에서 흔들거렸다. 조심하세요, 선배. 밑에서 이름도 모르는 후배가 나를 걱정했다.   
“됐냐?”  
내가 껄렁거리며 묻자 그린버그는 인상을 찌푸리며 라이트가 제 몸을 쏜 방향을 유심히 보았다. 흉물스러운 플라스틱 덩어리가 열에 찌들어 반질반질했다. 유독가스고 뭐고 저걸 당장 불태워 없애버리고 싶었다. 그만큼 짜증이 치밀었다. 저 새끼는 좀 닥치고 데이빗 보위만 내게 말해준다면 얼마나 좋을까. 가사를 흥얼거리면서 사다리 위에서 몸을 저울질했다. 그린버그가 다시 나를 보며 말했다.   
“아니다, 다시 오른쪽이 좋겠어.”  
“아, 그게 그거 같은데.”  
나는 한숨을 쉬면서 다시 라이트 위치를 옮겼고, 옆집에서 났던 그 삐걱거리는 소리가 또 신경 쓰여서 어지러워졌고, 며칠간 잠을 제대로 자지 못해 멍했다. 결국, 나는 몸을 기울이다 중심을 잡지 못하고 그대로 사다리 밑으로 떨어졌다. 철제 사다리가 나와 함께 바닥으로 곤두박질치면서 요란한 소리를 냈고, 바닥에 부딪힌 등과 꼬리뼈가 바늘에 찔린 것처럼 따끔따끔하게 아팠다. 주머니에 넣어뒀던 모바일과 아이팟도 나와 함께 차가운 전시장 바닥에 뒹굴었다. 예리한 감각은 곧 둔통으로 바뀌었다. 나쁘진 않았다. 모든 것이 슬로우 모션으로 보이기 시작했다. 얼간이들의 얼굴도. 지금 이 순간을 빌어 슬로우 모션으로 오래 담아두고 싶은 사람이 있다. 하지만 그럴 수가 없다. 그러지 말기로 한다. 그래선 안 될 것 같으므로. 사람들이 놀라서 내게 달려왔고, 그린버그도 적잖이 놀란 얼굴이었다. 무뎌진 감각 속에 유일하게 강렬한 것은 심장이 뛰는 느낌이었는데, 심장이 뻣뻣하게 굳은 몸에 피를 돌게 하려고 안간힘을 쓰느라 두근두근 뛰었다. 나는 숨을 거칠게 몰아쉬면서 머리를 흔들었다. 다행히 머리는 부딪치지 않아서 몸이 두들겨 맞은 것처럼 아픈 것 빼고는 그런대로 괜찮았다. 그린버그가 나를 흔들며 물었다.   
“에이단, 괜찮냐?”  
“괜찮아.”  
그때 나는 몸을 다치면 얼마나 아픈지, 내가 아닌 다른 사람의 고통을 생각하고 있었다. 인상을 쓰면서 등과 허리를 문지르는데 그린버그가 내게 다시 물었다.   
“안 괜찮아 보이는데. 티나, 오늘은 좀 일찍 돌아가서 쉴래?”  
저 새끼는 남 신경 쓰는 척할 때 애칭을 부른다. 나는 저놈이 나와 친한 행세를 하며 애칭을 부르는 게 같잖았지만, 지금은 놈과 얽히고 싶지 않았다. 일부러 아무렇지도 않다는 듯이 일어나서 손에 묻은 먼지를 털어내고 옷에 묻은 먼지를 털어내며 대답했다.   
“됐어.”  
그리고 이어폰 줄을 대충 감아 주머니에 도로 집어넣었다. 

그린버그는 내가 다친 게 영 신경 쓰였던 모양인지 아직 일이 끝나지 않았지만, 성의라면서 약속한 보수의 절반을 미리 줬다. 그리고 놈의 죄책감은 그걸로 끝이었다. 돈과 함께 마음을 가볍게 팔아 치웠다. 그놈 이마에 이렇게 적어주고 싶다. 인간 실격. 그리고 내 심장에다가도 똑같이 새겨주고 싶다. 돈을 받고 돌아오는 날, 욱신거리는 허리와 등을 손으로 연신 두드리며 플랫 계단을 올라가다가 리처드와 마주쳤다. 리처드는 옆구리에 작은 바구니를 끼고 있었고, 바구니엔 스콘과 타르트가 담겨 있었다. 자기가 직접 구운 것인지 김이 났다. 남자와 전혀 어울리지 않는 지금의 모습은 그래서 그에게 어울려 보였다. 리처드는 수트 차림이 아니었다. 남색 피케 셔츠에 청바지를 입고 있었다. 머리는 다시 아무렇게나 내버려 두어 흐트러져 있었고, 시계도 차지 않았다. 리처드가 말없이 내 오른손을 가리켰다. 그는 다행히 얼굴에 상처가 더 늘진 않았지만, 아니다. 왼뺨에 저 긁힌 자국은 원래 없었는데, 씨발. 하여간 몹시 지쳐 보였다. 나는 딱지가 들러붙은 흉한 내 오른손을 쳐다보며 그냥 웃었다. 지금은 아까 떨어진 등이 더 아픈지, 손이 아픈지 구분이 잘 안 됐다. 그에게 달리 할 말이 없었다. 백여 년 전 가스등 같은 희미하고 낡은 전등이 깜빡이는 복도를 등지고, 그는 내게 알 듯 모를 듯한 미소를 짓고 있었다. 아까 머리를 부딪쳤었나? 그는 사람처럼 안 보였다. 다시 머리가 멍해지면서 슬로우 모션이다. 그가 내게 몸을 기울였다. 나는 그의 머리카락을 잡아본다. 계단 위에 우울한 천사. 우울한 유령. 이게 죄다 꿈을 꾸고 있는 것이었으면 좋겠다. 현실이라면 기쁘지 않다. 리처드가 한숨을 쉬며 바구니에서 스콘 하나를 꺼내 내게 줬다. 이게 뭐야, 병신 같잖아. 그걸 받으며 나는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 리처드가 약간 토라진 목소리로 나를 흘겨보았다. 그리고 새침하게, 존나 달리 표현할 말이 없다. 그래, 새침하게 입을 열었다. 네가 뭐 먹고 싶다고 말 안 했잖아. 그가 내민 스콘을 먹으면서 대답했다. 미안해, 바빴어. 리처드는 머리를 가볍게 털었다. 에이단, 나한테 부스러기 묻히지 마. 내가 그의 뺨에 입을 맞추자 그가 나무랐다. 씨발, 입 다물고 있어. 그의 뺨을 살짝 깨물었다. 스콘이 언제부터 이렇게 짭짤한 맛이 났더라, 모르겠다. 그의 뺨에서 소독취가 난다. 리처드. 나는 그의 이름을 불렀고, 그는 고개를 끄덕이며 대답한다. 응. 배터리가 한 칸 남은 모바일을 꺼냈다. 그가 도망가기 전에 사진으로 남겨둬야만 했다. 또 이상한 거 찍었어? 셔터 소리를 듣고 리처드가 묻는다. 아니야, 요번 건 좀 괜찮은 것 같아. 흐려서 뿌옇게 번진 화면엔 초록빛과 푸른빛이 물방울처럼 얼룩덜룩했고, 그의 하얀 얼굴이 빛처럼 투명하게 보였다. 모바일을 닫으며 스콘을 마저 먹어치웠다. 그리고 그의 목덜미를 끌어당겨 다시 뺨에 키스했다. 에이단, 부스러기. 그는 똑같이 말한다. 입 다물라니까, 너까지 먹어치우기 전에. 배 많이 고파? 어. 

그린버그는 값을 지급하니 마음이 편해졌는지 다음 날도 여느 때와 다름없이 좆같았다. 나는 어김없이 그린버그의 소음을 피해 음악을 듣고 있었고, 그린버그는 전날 내가 사다리에서 떨어진 건 새카맣게 잊었는지 날 또 사다리 위로 올려보냈다. 저 선배 너무 하시네요, 정말. 후배 하나가 사다리에 오르는 내게 귓속말을 했다. 몰랐냐? 저놈은 원래 그래. 나는 혀끝에 들러붙었던 스콘의 짭짤한 맛을 떠올리며 그린버그가 하자는 대로 다 했다. 하지만 불만이 머리끝까지 차서 한 번만 더 찌르면 폭발할 것 같았다. 나를 부러 엿 먹이려는 건지, 놈은 같은 위치를 여러 번 번복해가며 계속 라이트 위치를 바꾸려 들었다. 놈이 이런 식으로 나오자 이제는, 이것도 괜찮은 것 같은데요? 그린버그 씨, 제가 생각하기에도. 놈을 말리려는 사람들이 하나둘 늘기 시작했다. 놈은 사람들의 의견을 공격으로 받아들였다. 저런 놈들이 꼭 있다. 자신을 조금이라도 건드리면 세상이 무너지는 것처럼 과민반응하는 한심한 새끼들. 주변을 피곤하게 만든다. 그린버그는 고집 센 늙은이처럼 화난 얼굴로 눈을 치켜뜨고 그들을 노려보며 조용히 있어보라고 짜증을 냈다. 나는 화를 꾹 참으며 사다리 위에서 그린버그를 내려다보았다. 그린버그는 한참 동안 라이트의 방향과 자신의 작품이 얼마나 조화로운지를 재보더니 혀를 찼다.   
“위치 바꿔야 할 것 같아. 영별로야. 에이단, 너 정말 제대로 도와주는 거 맞는 거야? 진도가 전혀 안 나가잖아. 며칠 후에 오픈식인데, 하.”  
그의 말에 주변 분위기가 싸해졌고, 나는 더 이상 참지 못하고 사다리를 내려왔다.   
“씨발, 작작 좀 해라. 이거나 저거나 똑같거든? 좆같은 거 전시한다고 엄청 유세 떠네.”  
날씨까지 가세한 불쾌지수의 수치를 낸다면 100%다. 나와 그린버그의 몸을 이루고 있는 60~70%의 수분은 모두 짜증으로 바뀌어 있었고, 나머지 성분들도 분노로 바뀌어 있었다. 스토브 위에 올려 둔 물주전자처럼 그린버그는 정수리에서 김을 내뿜으며 끓고 있었다. 얼굴이 시뻘게져서 열받은 티가 역력한데, 애써 평정심을 유지하는 척하며 나를 비웃었다.   
“너 지금 나한테 질투라도 하냐?”  
나도 따라서 놈을 비웃었다.   
“질투? 플라스틱 대충 녹여서 처바른 거 보고 무슨 질투? 공장 가면 이것보다 나은 거 깔렸어, 씨발아. 그린버그 씨, 댁은 결국 어중간하시잖아요. 안 그래?”  
그린버그에겐 열등감이 하나 있다. 남들보다 올라왔지만 결국 정상엔 서보지 못했다는 것이다. 그는 칼리지 시절부터, 괜찮게 평가를 받아도 결국 중간이었고 단 한 번도 극찬을 받아본 적이 없다. 지금도 마찬가지다. 꽤 괜찮은 젊은 작가, 그게 그린버그의 수식어였고 최고라는 단어는 그의 인생을 통틀어 어디에도 붙어 본 적이 없다. 약점을 공격당한 그린버그는 더 이상 평정심을 유지하지 못했고, 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 나는 일부러 이죽이죽 웃으면서 그 새끼를 약 올렸다. 결국 꼭지가 돌아버린 그린버그는 내게 힘껏 주먹질했고, 나는 뻐근하게 돌아간 뺨을 매만지며 그린 버그를 비스듬히 견주어 보았다. 코에서 피가 주룩 흘렀다.   
“네가 먼저 친 거다?”  
내가 씩 웃자 그린버그는 주춤했다. 나는 이제 절대 놈을 봐주지 않기로 했다. 키만 큰 놈의 멱살을 잡아다 바닥에 내동댕이치고 발로 명치를 걷어찬 다음 올라타서 놈이 피범벅이 될 때까지 갈겼다. 버둥대면서 그린버그가 내 멱살을 틀어쥐고, 목덜미와 얼굴을 할퀴고, 어항에서 나가떨어진 금붕어처럼 괴로워하며 팔딱댔지만 나는 이놈을 이 자리에서 죽이겠다는 작정을 했다. 그린버그에게 지쳐 있었던 사람들은 내가 놈을 반쯤 실신할 때까지 두들겨 패는 걸 구경만 했다. 사람들도 이 새끼가 이렇게 혼쭐나길 은연중에 바라고 있던 눈치였다. 놈은 아무도 자신을 도와주지 않는다는 걸 깨닫고 모든 게 허무해졌는지 애처럼 질질 짰다. 내가 정말 놈을 죽이려 하자 그제야 사람들이 나를 그린버그에게서 떼어내며 말렸다. 내 손은 그린버그의 피와 그린버그의 입술 속에 박혀 있는 놈의 누렇고 더러운 이빨에 찢겨 피투성이였다. 얻어맞은 게 쪽팔린 지 개새끼는 내게 더는 아무 말도 하지 못하고 맞은 얼굴을 부여잡으며 신음을 흘렸다. 그 소리가 듣기 싫어서 입 안 닥치면 입 돌아갈 때까지 갈겨 줄 것이라고 소리를 질렀다. 그러자 놈은 소리를 쑥 집어넣었다. 손에 묻은 피를 바지와 티셔츠에 대충 문질러 닦았지만, 계속 스멀스멀 흘러나왔다.   
“병신, 다음에 또 보자.”  
마지막으로 그린버그에게 인사하고 나는 D에게 연락했다. 

기분이 날아갈 것 같다. 정말 후련했다. 

만나기로 한 펍에서 D는 먼저 와서 기다리고 있었다. D는 바에 앉아서 펍의 주인과 얘기를 나누고 있었는데, 머리가 반쯤 벗겨진 저 늙은이는 나와도 꽤 친한 사이였다. 에이단, 오랜만이야. 주인인 H가 나를 반겼고 나도 손을 흔들었다. 그리고 내 꼴을 보더니 D가 손뼉을 쳤다.  
“아주 대단하십니다.”  
나는 퉁명스럽게 그래, 존나게 대단하지. 라고 대꾸하며 D의 옆에 앉았다. 이 자식 성질머리는 여전하다니까. D가 낄낄대며 말했다. 그리고 가게 주인 H와 D는 죽이 잘 맞아 자기들끼리 떠들었다. D는 이미 내가 그린버그와 한바탕 싸운 것을 H에게 말해 준 모양이다. 난 이번에도 퉁명스럽게 D에게 말했다.  
“뭐 인마.”  
잔에 술이 가득 채워졌다. D가 내 손을 가리키며 물었다.   
“손 그 모양인데 술 마셔도 괜찮겠냐?”   
“괜찮아.”  
나는 일단 한 모금 마셨다. 재는 재로. 그게 맞아. 내가 객기를 부렸어, 돈 때문에 바닥을 보이고 있던 자존심도 그냥 팔아치웠지. 그린버그를 두들겨 팬다고 내 바닥난 밑천이 다시 채워지는 건 아니었지만, 그거라도 하지 않으면 견딜 수가 없었다. 

술잔이 벌써 몇 번을 오갔는지 모르겠다. 분위기가 무르익자 D가 술기운으로 인해 붉어진 얼굴로 조심스럽게 내게 물었다.  
“에이단, B랑 헤어졌다며.”  
나는 이제 B는 아무렇지도 않았다.   
“그래서?”  
내가 질질 짜거나, 화를 낼 것으로 생각했던 모양인지 내 무덤덤한 반응에 D는 좀 놀란 눈치였다. 그것도 잠시, 내가 이 자식과 왜 친구냐면. 나랑 비슷하기 때문이다. 잠깐 당황하고 금세 뻔뻔해지는 게 이놈과 나의 공통점이었다. 싸우고 나서도 한 시간 지나면 잊어버리는 게 놈과 나다. D가 히죽 웃더니 팔꿈치로 내 옆구리를 쿡쿡 찌르면서 물었다.   
“다시 만나는 여자는 있냐?”  
나는 가볍게 소리 내어 웃었다.   
“있어.”  
D가 호들갑을 떨며 물었다.   
“뭐? 진짜? 예쁘냐?”  
여자는 아니지만.   
“존나 예뻐, 시발. 키도 크고 몸매도 죽인다.”  
이건 사실이고.  
“뭐하는 여잔데? 그런 여자가 왜 너랑 만나냐?”  
확실히 여자는 아니지만. 왜 나랑 놀아주는지도 모르겠지만.   
“모르겠다. 발레 하던 사람 같은데.”  
이것도 사실인 것 같다.  
“몰라? 만난 지 얼마나 됐기에 여태 몰라?”  
“얼마 안 됐어.”  
“사진은 있냐?”  
“안 보여줄 거다.”  
D는 기를 쓰며 사진을 보려 했지만 난 그날 기어이 D에게 보여주지 않았다. 에이단 여자 새로 만나나 봐? 바의 구석진 자리에 앉아있는 다른 손님과 대화 중이던 H가 물 묻은 술잔을 리넨으로 닦으며 우리 쪽으로 슬슬 자리를 옮겨왔다. 발레 댄서래요. D가 말했다. 뭐 진짜? H가 반색했다. 이건 확실히 와전되었다. 그러나 나는 그들의 술자리 안줏거리를 오늘만은 제공해주기로 마음먹었다. 

D와 나는 가게 문을 닫을 무렵이 되어서야 펍에서 나왔다. 아으, 어지러워. 그렇게 말하며 술기운에 절어있는 D가 어깨를 움츠리며 몸을 부르르 떨더니 이윽고 내 어깨를 툭툭 치며 말했다.   
“가는 길에 다른 사람한테 시비 걸지 말고, 얌전히 들어가.”  
“좆까, 병신아. 알아서 할 거야.”  
“암. 알아서 하셔야지, 이제는.”  
D가 어깨를 으쓱했다. 나는 코끝이 찡해져서 그 자식의 어깨를 주먹으로 밀었다.   
“나중에 연락할게.”  
“그래, 부담 갖지 말고. 오랜만에 얼굴 봐서 좋았다, 티나.”

술에 취해 비틀거리면서 지하철을 타고, 일부러 두 정거장을 두고 내려서 걸었다. 밤 공기가 서늘해서 술이 좀 깰까 싶어서였다. 하지만 술은 하나도 안 깬다. 거리의 빨강 신호등, 자동차 불빛. 깜빡깜빡. 점멸. 날벌레가 윙윙. 차의 클랙슨 소리. 창문을 열고 싸우기 시작하는 캐비들. 어쩔 줄 몰라 하는 관광객들. 지긋지긋해하는 런던 놈들. 그런데 나는 관광객인가 이방인인가? 나는 여기서 어떤 사람으로 보이지? 나는 런던 출신이 아닌데. 내 아이리쉬 악센트는 숨기려 해도 결국 티가 난다. 술 때문에 몸이 더워졌다. 밤길을 걷다가 이제야 가게를 정리하며 문 닫을 준비를 하는 꽃집 하나를 발견했다. 이제 막 간판불도 끌려던 참이었다. 나는 잠깐만요, 정말 잠깐만요. 하고 가게 주인에게 사정해서 들어갔다. 괜찮은 물건은 이미 다 집어넣어서 곤란해요. 손님. 가게 주인이 난처하다는 표정을 지었다. 가게 주인은 갈색 머리의 삼십 대 후반쯤 되어 보이는 여자였다. 작은 키에 안경을 썼고, 통통했고, 인상이 좋아 보였다. 그녀는 정말 내게 미안해하는 눈치였다. 나는 그린버그, 개새끼, 그 얼간이한테서 받은 봉투를 꺼냈다. D와 술을 마시고 나니까 돈이 얼마 남지 않았다. 꽃다발이면 되요, 꽃다발. 장미꽃이요. 조화 말고 생화로. 내가 눈을 깜빡이며 술에 취해 횡설수설 말하자 주인은 어쩔 수 없다는 듯이 유리문을 열고 꽃잎 귀퉁이가 시든 빨간 장미꽃을 꺼냈다. 떨이였다. 나처럼.   
“돈은 됐어요, 어차피 떨인데.”  
주인은 술 취한 젊은 놈이 무섭지도 않은지 연민 어린 눈으로 보며 말했다. 그녀는 천사다. 하지만 내게는 이미 다른 천사가 있다.   
“아니요, 돈 받고 파세요. 내가 할 거 아니에요, 줄 사람이 있어요.”  
나는 기어이 돈을 내밀었다. 여자는 내가 물러서지 않을 거라는 걸 알고 마지못해 돈을 받았다.   
“선물하실 거예요?”  
여자가 꽃다발에 묶을 리본을 꺼냈다.   
“예. 멋진 공연을 봤거든요.”

나는 한 곡에 꽂히면 질릴 때까지 그 노래만 듣는다. 데이빗 보위의 ‘Ashes To Ashes’를 들으며 걷고 또 걸었다. 밤길에 이어폰을 꽂고 길을 걷다 등 뒤에 칼 맞을 수도 있단 걸 모르지는 않는다. 난 내 목숨을 아까워는 하는 놈이다. 하지만 지금은 그것보단 이렇게 취한 채, 감상에 푹 절어있고 싶었다. 주변에 사람이 없는 것을 확인하고 따라 부른다. ‘I'm happy, hope you're happy too’ 이 가사가 너무 좋아서 구간 반복이라도 하고 싶다. 손에 들린 다 시든 꽃다발이 혹시나 부서질까 조바심을 내며, 플랫의 계단을 올랐다. 아무래도 못 참겠다. 구간 반복을 설정하고 다시 가자. A↔B. 아직 술이 깨지 않았다. 익숙한 계단, 손톱자국을 좀 더 깊게 만들어놓고 복도를 지나 내 집이 아닌 리처드의 집 현관문을 두드렸다. ‘I'm happy, hope you're happy too’ 노래는 계속 반복되고 있었다. 내 목소리는 술 때문에 갈라져서 나왔다.  
“문 열어. 리처드, 문.”  
내가 계속 문을 부술 듯이 두들겨 대자 리처드가 허겁지겁 나왔다. 얼마나 급하게 나왔는지 신고 있던 슬리퍼가 벗겨져 맨발이었다.   
“에이단, 얼굴이 엉망이야.”  
리처드는 내 얼굴을 보더니 눈이 커졌다. 나는 쑥스러워져서 아무렇지도 않다는 듯이 웃어 보이며 꽃다발을 내밀었다.   
“그래 보여? 자, 받아.”  
“이게 뭐야……?”  
이 사람은 역시 이런 게 어울리는구나. 꽃다발과 함께 있는 리처드의 모습은 전혀 어색하지 않았고, 그가 본래 걸친 옷처럼 자연스러워 보였다. 내가 내민 다 시든 꽃다발이 그가 손을 대자 생생해졌다. 마치 커튼콜 이후 무대에서 내려오는 배우가 자신의 열성 팬들에게 손을 흔들며 인사를 해주자, 팬은 오늘 죽어도 좋다는 생각으로 고달픔에 찌든 얼굴이 생기 있어지듯이. 남자는 이 역시 몸에 밴 익숙한 습관처럼 받았다. 그는 꽃다발을 받는 게 당연한 사람처럼 보였고, 나는 그 사실이 무척 기뻤다.   
“나 돈이 지금은 이것밖에 없어. 퀸즈 파크 그 새끼 차 부숴서 그거 수리비 물어줘야 했거든. 그리고 친구랑 술 좀 마셨더니 돈이 딱 이것만 남더라. 그래도 내가 번 돈이야, 엄마한테 받은 게 아니라고. 개새끼한테 받은 돈이지만, 어쨌든 난 일했어. 봐, 싸구려 기믹 장미가 아니라 진짜 꽃다발이야. 다 시들었지만.”  
다음은 약속하지 않는다. 나는 다음을 믿지 않는다. 공수표를 던지는 한심한 놈이 되고 싶지 않다. 더 이상 언젠가는, 다음에, 이와 같은 말을 하며 아무것도 적히지 않은 공수표를 던져 사람을 기대하게 하고 실망하게 하지 않을 것이다.   
“고마워. 정말 기뻐.”  
시든 꽃다발을 끌어안고, 아직 시들지 않은 리처드가 내 이마에 키스했다.


	13. Chapter 13

그의 집은 언제나 너무 밝아서 눈이 부시다. 집에 불이란 불은 하나도 남김없이 전부 켜놓는다. 심지어 들어가지도 않는 욕실의 불까지. 그의 과거가 켜켜이 먼지와 함께 쌓인 드레스 룸을 제외하곤 말이다. 전기요금? 그가 내는 것이 아니니까. 그럼 대체 왜? 무서워서. 불빛은 그가 유일하게 지닐 수 있는 면역체계 같은 것이었다. 이것마저 깨어지면 그는 살 수 없을 것처럼 보였다. 그는 전등을 자물쇠 삼고 문을 꼭꼭 걸어 잠갔다. 아무도 들어오지 못하게, 아무도 자길 상처 입히지 못하도록. 하지만 사람은 전기톱으로 그걸 절단하고 기어이 밀고 들어왔고, 불을 다 꺼버린다. 사람이 부숴버린 깨진 전등과 유리조각은 리처드가 지닌 일말의 희망처럼 보였다. 그래서 놓을 수 없는 모양이었다. 몸에 박힌 유리조각이 더는 제 기능을 하지 못하고, 자신의 몸을 곪게 하는데도 그것을 기어이 움켜쥐고 있다. 빛이 그의 몸을 새카맣게 집어 삼켜버린다. 나는. 그냥 있다. 돈이 없다. 능력이 없다. 

리처드는 나를 소파에 앉힌 다음, 구급상자를 가지고 왔다. 구급상자를 열자 이미 여러 번 사용해서 반쯤 남아 있는 연고와 몇 개 남아있지 않은 반창고, 소독약, 붕대, 그런 것들이 가지런히 정렬되어 있었다. 전부 다 정확하게 제품명이 찍힌 로고가 위를 보고 있었다. 이 미친년. 욕이 나왔다. 놈들이 시퍼렇게 눈을 뜨고 나를 노려보는 시선에 나는 질겁했다. 리처드는 진열에 집착한다. 나중에 물어봤더니 자기는 무엇이든지 정확하게 앞을 보고 있지 않으면 견딜 수가 없다더라. 남자는 등을 돌리고 있는 것이 실은 무서운 것이다. 리처드가 솜에 소독약을 묻혀 내 상처를 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 아, 따가워. 내가 진저리를 치자 가만히 있어 보라며 짓궂게 웃더니 더 세게 눌렀다. 아무래도 그간 내가 자길 괴롭힌 걸 이렇게 복수하는 것 같다.   
“어디 가서 맞고 왔어?”  
그린버그를 두들겨 패서 다 까져버린 내 손을 잡고 리처드가 물었다. 애초에 내가 얻어맞고 왔다는 것을 기정사실화 시켜 버리는 것이 얄미워서 나는 목에 핏대를 세우고 대답했다.   
“나도 때렸거든? 내가 더 때렸어. 그 새낀 얼굴이 내려 낮은데다 손가락뼈랑 갈비뼈가 부러졌다고. 한동안 그 좆같은 거 더 못 만들겠지.”  
상처에 조심스럽게 연고를 펴 발라주며 리처드가 다시 물었다.   
“누굴 그렇게 때렸어?”  
이제 상처 난 자리는 말간 침출액과 끈적끈적한 연고가 섞여서 꼭 유리구슬인 척하는 실리콘 덩어리처럼 보였다.   
“있어. 넌 몰라도 돼.”  
그리고 나는 리처드의 얼굴에 난 상처를 손으로 만졌다. 리처드는 눈을 내리깔고 가만히 있었다. 남자는 눈썹과 머리카락 색보다 속눈썹 색이 연하다. 거의 새하얗다. 그래서 추운 겨울날 창문에 서리가 낀 것처럼 차가워 보였다. 녹여주고 싶어졌다. 하지만 지금은 참자. 내가 상처를 살짝 누르자 그의 속눈썹이 떨렸다.   
“너랑 나, 우리 똑같아 졌다. 혼자 그런 게 아니야, 이제 안 외롭지?”  
그가 내 얼굴에 든 멍을 보며 서글프게 물었다.   
“얼굴에 멍든 게 좋아?”  
“아니, 존나 싫어. 아파. 넌 어떻게 이러고 사냐?”  
“안 죽어서.”  
그는 또다시 남은 게 아무것도 없다는 무서운 표정으로 대답했다. 나는 그의 음영이 무섭고, 그의 과거를 감당할 엄두가 나지 않았지만, 어느새 그의 앞에 서 있었다. 여하튼 아무래도 내가 말실수를 한 것 같다. 그는 좀 침울해 보이는 표정으로 쓴웃음을 내뱉고 내 오른손에 붕대를 감아줬다. 매듭을 세게 묶고는 엄마처럼 말했다.   
“난 네 몸 상하는 게 싫어. 젊으니까 화나면 주먹부터 나가는 거 이해해. 나도 그랬어. 하지만 그러고 나면 아무것도 남지 않아. 다 부숴버리면 주워담을 게 너무 많아져, 그러니까 다음부터 그러지 마.”  
그에겐 내가 확실히 어린아이에 불과하고, 나 역시 그것을 모르는 것은 아니지만 그렇다고 그에게 보살핌을 받거나 그가 나를 어르고 달래는 것을 바라진 않았다. 내 섹스 판타지 중 하나는 옆집 누나와 섹스하는 거지 친구 엄마와 섹스하는 게 아니니까. 누나와 엄마는 얼핏 보면 비슷하지만, 뜯어보면 엄청 다르다. 전자는 머리 아플 일이 없고 스릴 있지만, 후자는 머리 아플 일이 넘쳐난다. 두통이 두렵다. 설레던 기분이 헝클어져서 나는 짜증을 냈다.   
“꼰대 같이 잔소리 좀 하지 마, 시발.”  
리처드는 기어이 나를 머리 아프게 만든다.   
“다치면 아프니까 그렇지.”  
“네가 할 말은 아닌 것 같다.”  
나는 또 그에게 흠집을 냈다. 내 말이 신경 쓰이는지 리처드는 엉망이 된 자기 얼굴을 혼자 만지작거렸다. 길고 곧은 손가락으로 부드럽게, 살살. 씨발 이러려던 게 아니었는데. 나는 내 머리를 쥐어뜯으며 그를 불렀다.   
“리처드.”  
그가 두 손을 내려 가지런히 자신의 무릎 위로 올려두며 대답했다.   
“응.”  
나는 내 손을 그에게 내밀었다.   
“여기다 키스해줄래?”  
그는 내 손을 받았다.   
“응, 그럴게.”  
리처드는 바닥에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 소파에 앉은 나를 올려다보며, 내 손바닥을 두 손으로 가볍게 나뭇가지가 뒤엉킨 모양처럼 받치고, 고개를 숙여 입술을 얹었다. 까슬까슬한 붕대 위를 입술로 가볍게 짓누르며 스치듯이 훑은 다음 마른 자신의 입술을 혀로 핥았다. 그리고 다시 리처드가 젖은 입술을 내려 붕대 위로 그의 입김이 닿자 나는 몸이 떨렸다. 그는 아주 천천히 모든 것을 해냈다. 그의 코끝이 내 손등을 문질렀다. 붕대를 감지 않은 손가락에도 그의 입술이 닿았고, 그는 내 손가락 관절 하나하나 살짝 입을 맞추었다. 꼭 새가 모이를 쪼는 것처럼 말이다. 내 몸에 피란 피는 죄다 허리 아래로 쏠리기 시작했다. 몸의 다른 곳은 체온이 내려가 벌벌 떨리기 시작했다. 등줄기가 서늘하다. 다친 허리부터 다시 찌릿찌릿해진다. 아, 씨발. 나는 눈을 감고 조금 용기를 내어 그에게 말했다.   
“빨아줘.”  
슬쩍 한쪽 눈을 떠서 보니 그는 놀란 눈치였지만 내게 화를 내진 않았다. 리처드가 나를 물끄러미 보며 왼쪽 눈썹을 이마로 끌어올렸다. 그럴 때면 그의 이마에 주름이 정확히 세 개 잡혔는데, 나는 그게 못 견디게 좋았다. 남자는 어이가 없는지 자신의 얇은 입꼬리를 비틀어 웃었다. 아, 정신 나간 새끼. 또 실수했다. 술을 마시는 게 아니었다. 미친놈. 진짜, 나는 미친새끼다. 나중에 D에게 삽질했다고 말해줘야겠다. 후회하며 그에게 잡힌 손을 빼내려는데 그는 나를 놓아주지 않았다. 힘을 주며 내 손목을 잡더니 내 검지 끝에 입술을 가져갔고 혀를 내밀어 바짝 깎은 손톱 끝을 핥았다. 그리고 혀로 마디를 훑으며 입술을 벌려 살짝 물고는 입안에 집어넣고 혀를 굴린다. 나는 얼어붙어 눈을 급하게 깜빡였다. 리처드의 입안은 차갑다. 검지 마디 하나, 다시 입술을 크게 벌려 검지 옆에 이어져 떨고 있는 나머지 손가락 두 개도 천천히 고개를 숙여 삼키기 시작한다. 손가락 마디 두 개, 이내 그는 내 손가락 세 개를 끝까지 집어삼키고 입안의 점막을 조여 빨기 시작했다. 나는 모두 다 지켜보기 위해 눈을 떴고, 리처드는 눈을 감고 있었다. 멍들고 상처투성이라 알록달록한 그의 얼굴이 꼭 나는 평생 못 부를, 화장이 번진 고급 콜걸처럼 보였다. 그의 높은 코끝이 그가 턱을 움직일 때마다 내 손가락에 닿을 듯 말 듯 애를 태웠다. 미끈한 혀가 내 오른손을 모조리 녹여내기 시작한다. 내 몸은 흐물흐물해진다. 그는 좀 더 수월하게 빨기 위해 입술을 더 크게 벌릴 때마다 동시에 약한 신음을 흘렸다. 이거 일부러 그러는 건가? 모르겠다. 정말 하나도 모르겠다. 흐, 리처드……. 내가 참지 못하고 그를 부르자 그는 내 살점을 단 하나도 놓치지 않으려는 듯 혀로 빨아 당기며 끝부터 살살 훑어 손톱까지 올라갔다. 그리고 다시 고개를 내리는데, 손끝에 그의 점막과 목젖이 닿았다. 하지만 남자는 볼썽사납게 컥컥거리며 눈물을 글썽이지 않는다. 

이윽고 한참 동안 내 손가락을 빨던 리처드가 나를 놓아주고, 마지막으로 그의 타액으로 번들거리는 내 손끝에 가볍게 입을 맞추었다. 그의 눈엔 살짝 눈물이 맺혀 있었다. 나는 정신머리가 폭삭 주저앉아서 멍청하게 말했다.   
“난 게이 아닌데.”  
내가 당한 것 같다. 어안이 벙벙했다. 아무래도 이 남자와 섹스까지 가능할 것 같다. 리처드는 드물게 키득키득 웃었다. 아, 저 시발년이 진짜. 미친년. 존나 싫다. 존나 박고 싶다. 술을 괜히 마셨다. 늘 낮게 울리던 웃음소리가 아니라 가볍게 새어나가는 웃음소리가 마음에 든다.   
“난 게이 맞는걸.”  
나는 소스라치게 놀라는 척했다.   
“진짜? 시발 어쩐지, 저번에는 아니라고 정색하더니. 그래, 날 쳐다보는 시선이 이상하긴 했어. 좀 끈적끈적했지.”  
그러자 리처드는 놀라서 고개를 저었다.   
“방금 말한 거 농담이었어. 나 게이 아니야.”  
나는 손을 바지에 아무렇게나 슥슥 문질러 닦았다. 손수건 줄게, 제발 그러지 마. 그는 옷이 더러워지는 걸 못 견뎌 하며 나를 말렸지만 나는 듣는 척도 안 했다. 그의 예민함을 무시하고 말했다.   
“너 존나 재미없으니까 밖에서 실수로라도 농담하지 마라. 밤길 가다 칼 맞는다.”  
“그렇게까지 정색할 필욘 없잖아.”  
“넌 충격요법이 좀 필요한 것 같아서.”  
내 말에 리처드가 입술을 깨물며 인상을 찌푸렸다. 이건 진심이다. 리처드는 어설프게 농담을 할 바에 그냥 입을 다물고 있는 것이 모두에게 좋다. 나는 아직도 무릎 꿇고 앉아있는 리처드를 일으켜 내 옆에 앉혔다. 그리고 물었다.   
“그럼 뭐야. 너도 게이가 아니고 나도 게이가 아니면?”  
그는 샐쭉 웃었다. 진짜 얄밉다. 얼굴에 상처가 아니었다면, 그가 이미 맞는 것에 이골이 난 사람이 아니었다면, 뺨을 한 대 갈겼을 것이다.   
“그게 중요해?”  
나는 머리를 흔들면서 땅이 꺼지라 한숨을 쉬었다.   
“아, 이 나이에 갑자기 정체성에 대해 고민이라니. 말해두는데, 난 여자하고만 섹스해봤다. 아무리 술 처먹어도 남자한테 빨아달라고 말 한 적 없어. 여자한테만 그랬다고.”  
리처드는 무릎 위에 아무것도 없는 게 불편한지 옆에 치워두었던 꽃다발을 들어 자신의 무릎 위에 올렸다. 이제 더 이상 허전하지 않게 되자 그는 만족한 눈치였다. 그리고 장미꽃을 손으로 만지작거리며 내게 핀잔을 줬다.   
“어리면서. 너 엄청 어리잖아. 못됐어, 처음부터 막말하고.”  
“그래, 넌 나이 많아서 좋겠다. 존나 좋으시겠어요. 예, 존나 좋으시죠.”  
“난 네가 태어났을 때 아이스크림 트럭에 달려가다가 부딪쳐서 쇄골이 부러졌었어.”  
“그렇게 말하니까 갑자기 소름 끼친다.”  
“네가 기어 다니는 거 그만두고 본격적으로 뛰어다닐 때, 벌써 지금 너보다 키가 컸어.”  
“아, 그만해. 돈 많은 할머니랑 연애하는 기분이니까.”  
둘 중 누구도 우리 이런 관계를 맺자고 말한 적은 없지만, 뭐, 맞겠지. 둘 다 궁상맞고 어설프게 꼭 상황을 결정할 수 있는 말을 해야만 이루어지는 나이도 아니니까. 그런 풋풋함은 이제 그에게도 나에게도 어울리지 않았다. 남자는 내가 은근슬쩍 집어넣은 말을 주웠다.   
“연애?”  
그가 코웃음을 치며 되묻자 나는 그에게 유들유들하게 말했다.   
“그러게? 부인, 용돈 좀 주실래요?”  
“하하.”  
웃으면서 리처드는 장미 꽃잎을 떼어 자신의 입술로 가져갔다. 그리고 그걸 과자처럼 녹여 먹었다. 저거 농약 뿌리지 않나? 잠깐 걱정이 되었고, 말리려고 하다가 이내 나는 아무 말도 하지 못하고 그것을 지켜보았다. 문득 생각이 뾰족해졌다. 

이윽고 꽃잎 한 장을 모두 녹인 그가 다시 새로운 꽃잎을 떼어 냈는데 나는 그것을 멈추게 했다. 그를 이 자리에 정지시켜놔야만 했다.   
“가만히.”  
리처드가 제 입술에 그것을 가져가려다가 손을 멈추고 나를 본다. 그리고 나른한 표정으로 나를 보며 물었다.  
“왜?”  
그는 그것을 빨리 먹고 싶어 했다. 나는 그가 조금만 기다려 주기를 바란다.   
“그려줄게.”  
나는 급하게 리처드의 집을 뒤졌다. 리처드는 또 못 견뎌 했다. 어지럽히지 마, 네 집처럼 만들지 마. 안달이 나서 내게 애원하는 그의 말을 무시하고 대충 구겨져 있는 종이와 볼펜을 들고 이번에는 내가 바닥에 앉아서 그를 올려다보았다. 그는 기어이 못 참고 꽃잎을 또 입술에 물었다. 내가 뭔가를 하기 전에 그가 약으로 죽지 않기를 바란다.   
“가만히.”  
눈을 감고 내가 기억하는 그의 얼굴을 떠올리고, 다시 눈을 뜨고 손으로 그의 얼굴의 비율을 대강 잡아본다. 확실히 코가 존나 높은 것 같아, 이건 부럽다. 손을 뻗어서 그의 얼굴 가까이 가져갔다. 눈썹이 치켜 올라간 방향, 눈이 움푹 들어간 것, 광대뼈 아래로 살이 없어서 쑥 들어간 뺨, 내 생각보다 더 매끈하고 얄팍한 턱. 그런 것들을 다시 정확하게 집고 나는 곧바로 볼펜을 들어 빠르게 그렸다. 지금 이 느낌이 없어지기 전에, 얼른.   
“너 진짜 아티스트였구나.”  
내가 자신을 그리는 것을 내려다보며 그가 말했다. 그는 흥미로운 눈치였다. 그리고 호기심이 생겼는지 유심히 본다. 회색 그늘 낀 파란 눈이 내 손과 종이와 내 얼굴을 번갈아 보는데 나는 어쩐지 뿌듯해졌다.   
“그럼 뭔 줄 알았어?”  
내가 묻자 그는 음, 하고 고민하더니 이내 웃음을 터뜨렸다.   
“클럽 삐끼? 아이리쉬 마피아?”  
“시발, 생각을 해도 꼭.”  
그를 마저 그렸다. 아, 나 손을 다쳤었지. 벽을 하도 두들겨 대서 손목도 좀 삐끗했던 것 같은데. 몰라, 시발. 하나도 안 아프다. 나는 급했고, 내 방식대로 그를 기억해야만 했다. 이러면 나는 영원히 잊어버리지 않는다. 죽어서도 잊어버리지 않을 것이라고 확신한다. 구겨진 종이 위에 그를 남기고 나는 다시 그에게 말했다.   
“가만히.”  
“또?”  
“널 보고 있으면 이것저것 생각이 나.”  
그러자 리처드는 눈물이 날 정도로 내게 다정하게 웃었다. 그를 그리고 남은 여백에다가 나는 빼곡하게 떠오르는 것을 채워 넣었다. 그가 매일 듣는 ‘평균율 클라비어’, 우울함, 서글픔, 음영, 오데트, 오딜, 혀, 얼굴, 파란 눈, 송아지, 마른 몸, 뼈, 척추. 가능성을 향한 불가능. 하나로 귀결되지 않았던 이미지들이 집대되어 형체를 갖기 시작한다. 그가 나를 만든다. 나는 무엇인가 할 수 있을 것 같았다. 이런 기분은 정말. 정말. 이건 설명 못 해. 나는 행복하다. 정말 오랜만에 내가 쓰레기처럼 여겨지지 않았다. 쓰레기가 가득 차서 입을 벌리고 있는 쓰레기통이 그 순간 더 이상 무섭지 않더라. 하하, 그와 똑같이 웃으면서 눈물을 훔쳤다.   
“나 대가리에 구멍 난 놈이라고 생각했는데 아니었나 봐.”  
“잘 됐다.”  
그가 내 머리를 쓰다듬으며 말했다.   
“나한테 FAIL을 먹인 교수한테 다시 FAIL을 돌려줄 거야.”  
나는 그의 손을 잡아 손바닥에 키스했다. 그리고 기뻐서 그를 끌어안아 버렸다. 샴푸 뭐 쓰지, 냄새 좋네. 그의 얼굴에 난 상처와 멍에 모조리 키스하면서, 그의 머리카락을 마구 헝클어뜨렸다. 컨디셔너는 또 뭘 쓰지, 진짜 부드럽네. 그 감촉들을 나는 잊지 못한다.   
“나 네가 존나 좋아.”  
씨발, 나의 우울한 천사. 진짜 예쁘다. 그의 코를 물어뜯듯이 세게 입 맞췄다. 리처드의 광대뼈가 새빨갛게 달아올랐다. 나는 거기다가도 키스해버렸다. 그에게 뭐라도 해주고 싶었다. 리처드가 나를 끌어안으며 말했다.   
“앞으로 손 다치지 마. 중요하잖아, 절대 잃지 마.”  
그리고 그는 끔찍한 흉터가 남은 자신의 발목을 본다. 나는 눈을 감고 고개를 끄덕이며 대답했다.   
“응.”


	14. Chapter 14

리처드의 목덜미에선 좋은 냄새가 난다. 냄새를 더 맡고 싶어서 코를 묻고 입술을 지분거렸다. 매끈한 살갗이 입술에 달라붙는 감촉이 기분 좋았다. 나는 지금 롤러코스터를 타는 것처럼 아찔하다. 점점 몸이 위로 올라가기 시작한다. 허공에 발을 디디고 있다. 조금 졸렸고, 깨기 위해서 머리를 세차게 흔들며 그의 냄새를 가질 수 있는 대로 다 가졌다. 그리고 그에게 말했다.   
“술 먹으면 꼴려.”  
리처드는 나를 내려다보면서 웃는다.   
“마시지 마.”  
그 말을 듣고 나는 좀 병신 같이 웃었을 것이다, 아마도. 맙소사, 에이단. 연약한 소리를 내는 리처드의 얼굴이 빨개졌다. 그는 내가 딱딱해진 걸 알고 있다. 내가 그의 몸에 갖다 댔으니까. 가늘게 뜨고 있던 리처드의 눈이 커졌다.   
“이미 마셨는데.”  
내 대답에 리처드가 내 이마를 손가락으로 꾹 누른다. 그리고 내 몸에서 떨어지려고 바동거렸다. 나는 그럴수록 그에게 더 달라붙었다. 리처드가 내게 다시 말했다.   
“토해.”  
나는 그의 손을 잡아채면서 따졌다.   
“내가 너냐?”  
그는 다시 기운 없이 대답했다.   
“미안해.”  
남자는 내게 잘못한 것이 하나도 없다. 그러니까 그가 내게 사과할 것은 단 하나도 없다. 그가 죄책감에 사로잡혀 살지 않았으면 했다. 다른 사람 앞에서 자기 몸을 웅크리고 풀죽어 있지 않았으면 한다. 그의 옷깃을 틀어쥐면서 나는 화를 냈다.   
“사과 좀 하지 마.”  
리처드는 입술을 깨물며 한숨을 쉬었다. 그의 턱을 쥐고 나는 얼굴을 가까이 들이밀었다. 그는 내가 가까워지자 긴장했는지 시선을 피했다. 

K, 나 술 취했잖아. 내 이성은 다 날아가 버렸어. 그가 내가 키스하는 걸 밀어내지 않는 순간, 내가 세웠던 다른 계획들은 모두 붕괴했어. 잿더미 위에서 내가 찾은 건 그 남자였고, 그 남자를 잡아야 한다는 생각밖에 들지 않았어. K, 나는 그때까지만 해도 잃을 게 하나도 없는 놈이었어. 이렇게 살다간 정말 한 건 아무것도 없는데 죽을 것 같았고, 죽지 않으려면 절대로 잃어선 안 될 것이 필요했어. 나는 쓰레기더미 위에 누워서 쓰레기 수거차를 기다리고 있었어. 내 몸이 분쇄기에 들어가 산산이 조각나고, 그 덩어리가 불태워지길 기다렸지. 그런데 누가 손을 내밀었어. 아직 살아있어요? 착하게 웃으면서. 나는 살려고 그 손을 잡았어. 하지만 나는 강간은 안 해. 그가 원하지 않으면 하지 않을 거야. 

나는 리처드의 헐렁한 셔츠 밑단을 잡아 위로 말아 올리면서 그의 배 위로 손을 가져갔다. 내 손은 뜨거웠고, 그는 몸이 차가운 사람이었다. 술에 취해 가물가물한 눈으로 얼핏 보니까 성한 곳이 한 군데도 없었다. 그는 피부가 유독 하얀 편이었는데, 하얀 곳이 안 보일 정도로 상처투성이였다. 좆같은 놈. 이렇게 만든 놈을 속으로 욕하면서 나는 수십 년 전에 리처드가 아이스크림 트럭으로 달려가다 부러진 쇄골에 어긋난 조각을 이어 붙이듯이 키스했다.  
“꼴려.”  
내가 말하자 리처드는 두 손으로 내 머리카락을 콱 쥐었다. 그리고 말했다.   
“만지지 마.”  
좀 개같을 것 같다. 머리카락을 만지고 있는 손가락이 기분 좋아서 눈을 감으면서 대답했다.   
“하고 싶어.”  
그리고 내가 손으로 자신의 배를 만지작거리자 리처드가 웃으면서 허리를 굽혔다. 나는 누가 내 머리를 만지는 게 싫다. 곱슬머리가 항상 신경 쓰였기 때문이다. 하지만 지금은 기분이 좋았다. 그래서 리처드가 내 머리카락을 엉망으로 만들어도 그냥 내버려두었다. 나는 계속 리처드의 맨살을 만졌다. 리처드가 어깨를 젖히며 내게 말했다.   
“간지러워.”  
나는 아랑곳하지 않고 리처드의 뾰족한 귀를 깨물었다. 귀가 이렇게 생긴 사람을 나는 여태껏 본 적이 없었다. 사람은 귀가 이렇게 뾰족하지 않다. 사람이 아니라 뭐가 뾰족하냐면, 2001년에 『반지의 제왕(The Lord Of The Rings)』 개봉했을 때, 러닝타임 더럽게 길어서 보기 싫었는데 B가 날 억지로 끌고 가서 하는 수 없이 봤었다. 어땠어? 영화를 다 보고 B가 물었었다. 화장실이 급해서 나를 놓아주길 바랐는데, 대답하기 전까지 절대 놓아주지 않을 기세였다. 괜찮았어. 그래서 대충 대답했다. 사실 졸아서 기억이 거의 안 난다. B는 영화에 푹 빠져있었지만. 얘기가 왜 이렇게 흘러갔지, 여하튼 리처드의 귀는 거기 나온 엘프처럼 뾰족하다. 그리고 레골라스(Legolas) 인상 쓴 얼굴이 웃겨서 영화에 집중할 수 없었던 것 같다. 리처드의 귀를 잘근잘근 씹으면서 귓바퀴에 혀를 내밀고 핥다가 그의 귀에다 날숨을 내뱉으며 말했다.   
“박고 싶어.”  
정말로. 그의 몸에 들어가고 싶단 생각밖에 들지 않았다.   
“아파.”  
그는 인상을 좀 찡그렸다. 아프다고? 떨어져서 그의 얼굴을 보며 말했다.   
“그럼 키스.”  
“좋아.”  
남자는 다시 상냥하게 웃었다. 리처드는 나를 거절하지 않았다. 그와 입술이 처음으로 완전히 닿았다. 리처드의 몸은 공기처럼 무게가 느껴지지 않았다. 손을 뻗어 그의 머리카락을 거칠게 움켜쥐고 내게로 더 끌어당겼다. 혀로 그의 다문 입술을 건드리자 그가 입을 열었다. 나는 한 손으로 그의 등을 받치고 그에게로 몸을 밀착시키며 동시에 혀를 집어넣었다. 이제는 안 당하려고. 언제나 그의 치열이 어떤 느낌인지 궁금했었다. 그는 유난히 하얗고 고른 치열을 가지고 있었고, 그건 항상 나를 신경 쓰이게 했다. ……아무래도 치아를 한 번 갈아치운 것 같다. 느낌이 여느 사람들과는 좀 달랐다. 리처드는 키스를 참 못한다. 그에게 혀를 섞는 건 익숙하지 않은 일처럼 보였다. 몸을 움츠리면서 내가 움직이는 대로 받아들이는 것 말고는 제대로 하지 못했다. 나는 혀로 그의 치열을 훑으며 입천장으로 밀고 들어갔다. 그리고 돌기를 하나하나 건드려가며 깊숙이 문지르다, 이윽고 망설이고 있는 그의 조심스러운 혀와 다시 엉기고 그를 헤집었다. 에이단, 그가 힘겨운 목소리로 내 이름을 불렀다. 혀를 제대로 쓰지 못하고 내게 이용당해 뒤엉킨 타액이 그의 입술을 젖게 만들었고, 제대로 삼키지 못해 괴로워하며 어깨를 떨고 있었다. 삼켜. 그의 턱을 우악스럽게 쥐고 나는 혀를 더 깊은 곳까지 밀어 넣었다. 어지럽다. 술 때문이다. 그가 내 머리를 열고 엉망으로 헤집어 놓아서이다. 리처드는 쓰러지지 않기 위해서 나를 잡았다. 숨이 차는지 그의 숨소리가 점점 버겁게 들리기 시작한다. 그가 숨을 쉴 수 있도록 잠시 놓아주고 아직 눈을 감고 있는 남자의 얼굴을 보았다. 찌푸리지 않고 예쁘게 웃고 있었다. 나는 기뻤다. 그래서 좀 더 숨을 쉴 여유를 주고 싶었는데 못 참고 다시 키스해버렸다. 한참 동안 그를 붙잡았고, 나를 잡지 않고선 앉아있지도 못할 정도로 엉망으로 만들었다. 이윽고 내가 자신을 놓아주자 리처드는 새빨개진 얼굴로 급하게 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 이제 그는 술 취한 나처럼 얼굴이 빨갛다.   
“너 내가 오늘 키스할 줄 알았지?”  
다시 숨을 쉬기 위해서 자기 목덜미까지 붙잡고 있는 모습이 우스워서 나는 웃으며 물었다.   
“왜 그렇게 생각해?”  
그의 입술에 코를 가져갔다. 그리고 살짝 코로 입술을 눌렀다가, 가볍게 입 맞추고 말했다. 싸한 치약 냄새랑 마신 지 얼마 안 됐는지 뭔지 모를 풀 냄새 섞인 달짝지근한 홍차 냄새. 술 마시고 온 나를 부끄럽게 한다.   
“담배 냄새가 안 나.”  
그러자 리처드는 자기 팔을 내게 보여주었다.   
“끊는 중이야. 봐, 니코틴 패치.”  
니코틴 패치 붙이고 담배 피우면 진짜 뻑 간다던데. 갑자기 사레가 들려서 밭은기침을 토하며 물었다.   
“왜 끊어?”  
“그냥.”  
그가 붙인 니코틴 패치 위를 손으로 문지르면서 물었다.   
“뭐, 생을 정리한다든가 그런 존나 무서운 얘기 하려는 건 아니지?”  
리처드가 웃으면서 고개를 저었다.   
“아니야.”  
나는 그를 다시 끌어안았다. 그리고 그의 가슴에 머리를 기댔다.   
“그럼 섹스하자.”  
“아, 정말.”  
나는 계속 그에게 졸랐다.   
“하자.”  
그가 내 머리카락을 쓰다듬으며 물었다.   
“왜 하고 싶은데?”  
“술 마셔서.”  
“너 술버릇 정말 끔찍해.”  
리처드가 내 머리카락 몇 가닥을 잡아당기며 말했다.   
“난 맨정신에도 쓰레기 같은 놈이야.”  
“아니야, 넌 착해.”  
그 말을 듣는데 가슴이 뭉클해지더라. 진짜 착한 인간한테 그런 말을 다 듣고. 애처럼 코를 훌쩍이면서 물었다.   
“정말?”  
“응.”  
그가 고개를 끄덕이면서 내 뺨에 키스했다. 나는 그를 정말 놓치고 싶지 않았다.   
“그럼 섹스하자.”  
“미치겠네.”  
내가 또 자신의 옷을 끌어당기자 리처드는 어쩔 줄 몰라 하면서 나를 보고만 있었다. 그의 옷을 잡아 뜯으며 나는 말했다.   
“안 아프게 할게. 끝내주게 해줄게.”  
“그게 중요한 게 아니잖아.”  
그런 내 손등 위로 자신의 손을 가져가 리처드는 건반을 두드리듯이 리듬감 있게 두드렸다. 나는 언제나 그가 관절을 구부리는 것을 좋아했다. 키가 크고 강해 보이는 남자가 누구보다 섬세하게 보이기 시작했기 때문이다. 그를 보고 있으면 스펙트럼이 크게 튄다. 형형색색으로, 모노톤인 그의 세상에서 그 혼자만 그렇게 빛이 난다.   
“넌 안 꼴려?”  
그러고 보니 지금도 그는 음악을 듣고 있었다. 흥얼흥얼 거리면서 자신의 목소리와 손으로 내 마음을 건드린다.   
“난 술 안 마셨어.”  
내 정수리에 코를 묻으며 리처드가 말했다. 나는 다시 보챈다.   
“그럼 마셔.”  
세상은 파랗지도 않고, 빨갛지도 않고, 흑백도 아니었다. 리처드의 머리카락은 새카맣고, 눈은 파랗고, 뺨은 좀 은근히 어울리게 분홍색이고, 입고 있는 셔츠는 청색, 조명은 집에선 거의 쓰지 않는 주백색. 그와 함께 있는 건 꼭 소독약이 섞여 미끄러운 물속에 손을 집어넣고 헤집고 있는 것 같다. 코끝에 연하게 닿는 소독약의 싸한 냄새가 속을 울렁거리게 하는데, 그게 싸하게 좋았다.   
“억지로 먹이지 마.”  
리처드가 쪽, 소리 나게 내 정수리에 입을 맞췄다. 아무래도 이 사람은 사람 환장하게 하는 걸 타고난 모양이다. 씨발, 정말 내 가슴에다 손을 쑥 집어넣고 심장을 틀어쥐고 있는 것 같다. 키스도 못 하는 게. 슬그머니 내 뺨이 취기가 아니라 부끄러워서, 들떠서, 달아올랐다. 

그의 손을 잡으면서 물었다.   
“그럼 맨정신에 나하고 섹스할래?”  
리처드는 부드럽게 나를 내려다보더니 고개를 끄덕이며 단 한마디 말을 했다.  
“응.”  
순간 나는 놀라서 손을 놓아버렸다. 얼빠진 놈처럼 멍청하게 그에게 눈을 끔뻑이며 되물었다.  
“뭐?”  
이번엔 리처드가 내가 입은 티셔츠의 밑단을 잡았다. 그리고 그걸 끌어당겨 내 옷을 벗겼다. 조금 추워졌다. 리처드가 자신의 차가운 두 손을 내 맨가슴 위에다 올리며 내게 확인시켜 준다.   
“섹스하자.”  
아, 나도 모르게 소리가 새어나왔다. 의식에 말미에 아슬아슬하게 걸려있던 술기운을 그가 확 깨뜨려 버렸다. 너하고 나하고? 나는 도저히 믿기지 않아서 병신처럼 되물었다. 그 같잖은 질문에 리처드는 다시 한 단어, 한 단어 천천히 낮은 목소리로 상기시켜준다. 응, 너하고 나하고 섹스. 나한테 박고 싶다며, 끝내주게 해줘. 그러면서 내 어깨 위로 입술을 가져가는 리처드를 가로막고 나는 허겁지겁 말했다.  
“시발, 잠시만. 쌀 것 같아.”  
그러자 리처드가 소리 내어 크게 웃어댔다. 놀려, 그래 마음껏 놀려. 나는 그렇게 말하며 허리까지 젖히며 웃는 리처드의 셔츠를 찢듯이 급하게 단추를 풀어 벗겨버렸다. 그리고 그의 어깨를 짓눌러 소파 위로 쓰러뜨렸다. 리처드가 나를 올려다보며 웃었다. 금세 사라질 것 같은 저 엷은 미소가 나를 짠하게 만든다. 되도록 오래 보고 싶어서 성급하게 그를 애무하지 않고 찬찬히 완전히 마음을 열기를 기다렸다. 상처는 되도록 보지 말자. 벌써 마음이 아파지니까. 마음 아프게 해버리는 섹스는, 빌어먹을 정도로 나쁜 섹스다. 그딴 건 하고 싶지 않다. 그의 가슴팍 위에 손을 가져가며 나는 말했다.  
“안 건드렸는데 벌써 섰네.”  
유두가 딱딱하게 서 있었다. 피부가 하얘서 그런가, 색이 좀 엷은 편이네. 나는 입술을 짓씹으며 그것을 보았다. 그가 인상을 잔뜩 찡그리면서 내게 화를 냈다.   
“너, 제발 말 좀…….”  
그가 한 번 나를 놀렸으니, 나도 그를 놀려야 속이 풀릴 것 같았다.   
“너 가슴 예민하지? 툭하면 서 있더라고.”  
굳이 놀릴 의도가 아니어도, 실제로도 몇 번 봤었다. 얇은 반팔 셔츠에 서 있던걸. 더운 바람에 셔츠가 스칠 때마다 그런 것 같았다. 리처드는 놀라서 가느다란 목소리로 내게 물었다.   
“뭐? 정말?”  
“여태 모르고 있었냐.”  
그가 혀를 차며 두 손으로 자신의 얼굴을 가렸다. 손이 컸고, 얼굴이 작은 편이라 다 뒤덮였다. 나는 얼굴이 궁금해서 그의 손가락 사이사이를 살짝 벌렸다. 리처드는 거의 울기 직전이었다. 이제 속이 풀렸다.   
“아, 정말 창피하다. 더워서 안에 아무것도 안 받쳐 입었던 건데. 앞으로 입어야겠어.”  
“미쳤냐? 쪄 죽을 일 있어? 보기 좋으니까 입던 대로 입어.”  
그리고 그의 팔을 풀어 버리고 몸을 겹쳤다. 맨살이 닿는 감촉이 미치게 좋아서 눈을 감고 앓는 소리를 내는 내 등을 끌어안으며 리처드가 말했다.   
“에이단.”  
이제 와서 그만 하자는 건 아니겠지, 살짝 마음이 불안해졌다. 지금 나는 엉망이다. 건드리면 터질 것 같았다.   
“왜?”  
다행히 그는 그런 말은 하지 않았다. 그는 좀 여자처럼 우는소릴 했다.   
“침대로 가면 안 될까? 소파는 허리 아파서 싫어.”  
그의 말대로 이 비좁은 소파 위에선 그도, 나도 무리였다. 우리 둘이 동시에 엎어져 있는 것만으로 이미 땅과 키스할 수 있을 정도로 푹 꺼진 상태였다. 나는 그를 망설이지 않고 일으켰다.   
“듣던 중 반가운 소리네. 나도 얼마 전에 사다리에서 떨어져서 허리 다쳤거든.”  
“괜찮니?”  
“괜찮아, 그러니까 이제 와서 그만하자고 말하지 마라.”  
우리는 서로 안고 침실로 향했다. 그는 비틀거렸고, 나도 비틀거려서 서로 계속 발이 꼬였다. 우리가 같이 춤을 추면 정말 엉망이겠지. 상상하니 웃음이 실실 나왔다. 조금이라도 떨어져 있고 싶지 않아서 서로 계속 만지고, 키스하며 걷느라 얼마 되지 않는 거리까지 가는데 오래 걸렸다. 그가 문고리를 잡았고, 나는 발로 문을 걷어찼다. 그의 침실은 거실과 똑같이 환하게 불이 켜져 있었고, 저게 뭐야? 양키 캔들? 저 딴 것도 켜 놓고 사나 보네. 섬유유연제 냄새가 났다. 벽은 비어 있는 곳이 한 군데도 없었다. 천장까지 높다랗게 짜 맞춘 책장에 책들이 즐비했다. 진전, 변화, 결과라는 다른 이름을 가진 문턱에 발을 딛고 나는 심호흡을 했다. 폐에 들어찬 미련과 겁이 빠져나갔다. 나는 이제 돌아서서 나갈 곳이 없었다. 무섭지 않다면 거짓말이다. 저지르면 어떻게 되는지 알고 있다. 그는 우울하다. 나는 우울한 사람이 싫다. 그 우울한 기분은 쉽게 전염되어 버리기 때문이다. 그는 자신이 어두우니까 죄다 밝혀놓고 산다. 그를 만나면 기쁘면서도 우울하다. 나는 내가 행복하니까, 그도 행복하기를 바란다. 이제 더 망설이지 않기로 했다. 너 진짜 예뻐. 그렇게 말하며 그를 침대에 쓰러뜨렸다. 

그리고 잘생겼어. 그가 내가 자신에게 예쁘다고 말한 것을 약간은 거북해하지는 않을까 싶어서 또 말했다. 그게 뭐야. 리처드는 부끄러워했다. 나는 이상하게 생겼어. 그렇게 말하며 나를 똑바로 쳐다보지 못했다.   
“근데 꼭 불 켜고 해야 해?”  
나는 그의 뺨을 툭툭 치며 물었다.   
“왜? 끄고 싶니?”  
“어, 불 켜고 하니까 강간하는 것 같아.”  
그는 불을 끄고 싶어 하지 않은 눈치다.   
“넌 강간 안 한다며.”  
그리고 나는 불을 끄고 싶었다.   
“그래, 안 해.”  
우리는 합의를 봤다. 테이블 램프를 켜고 하기로. 

전등이 꺼지고 침대 옆에 선 테이블 램프만이 제 몸을 달구며 우리의 시야를 좁게 만들어 딱 침대 위, 서로만 확인할 수 있게끔 해주었다. 반원이 그려낸 불빛 외엔 방은 어두컴컴하다. 나는 그의 위에 올라타서 그의 목덜미를 입술로 지분거렸다. 곧은 목에 드리워져 있는 목빗근을 꾹꾹 누르며 뛰고 있는 속목정맥으로 입술을 옮겼다. 그는 아직은 살아 있었다. 혈관이 뛰고 있었다. 그곳을 내가 힘주어 빨아 당기자 리처드가 잇새로 희미하게 신음을 흘렸다. 그리고 자신의 팔로 나를 꽉 끌어안았다. 나는 그의 몸 위로 쓰러지듯이 내 몸을 파묻으며 손으로 그의 허벅지 안쪽을 결을 따라 쓸었다. 리처드가 무릎을 세우고 내 허리를 조여 온다. 그에겐 이런 일이 너무나도 익숙해 보였고, 부족해 보이는 것 없이 도리어 넘치는 남자가 당연하다는 듯이 여자처럼 누워서 내게 다리를 벌리는 이유에 대해선 묻지 않기로 하자. 조금, 아니 많이 울컥했지만 나는 참아야 했다. 그의 손끝이 내 척추를 훑었다. 얼굴이 보고 싶어서 고개를 들었다. 그는 입술을 깨물고 좋은 건지, 싫은 건지, 야릇한 표정을 짓고 있었다. 그게 나를 흥분시킨다. 나를 세운다. 어질어질하다. 나는 높은 곳까지 걸어 올라가 스스로 추락하기 위해 앞으로 발을 내딛고 있었다. 손으로 그의 턱을 쥐고 뺨을 세게 짓눌러 입술을 벌리게 하고 혀를 집어넣었다. 어설프게 나를 자극하는 그의 혀를 잡아당기고, 빨고, 얇은 입술을 게걸스럽게 마구 문대면서 허벅지를 더듬던 손으로 그의 중심부를 가볍게 쓸며 바지 버클로 가져가 그것을 열고 끌어내렸다. 나를 조이고 있던 무릎이 풀어졌다. 리처드는 허리를 들어 올려 내가 자신의 옷을 마저 벗기는 것을 수월하게 만들어줬다. 그리고 무릎에 걸린 자신의 바지가 서서히 밑으로 내려가 발목에 달랑 걸리자 다리를 가볍게 털어 완전히 벗어 내리고는 그 자리에서 옷을 개려고 했다. 너 지금 뭐하는 거야? 나는 황당해서 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 그를 잠자코 쳐다봤다. 이런 경우는 살다가 처음이었다. 하도 어이가 없어서 웃음밖에 안 나왔다. 그는 쇄골까지 새빨갛게 달아올라서는 신경 쓰인단 말이야, 하고 말하며 손을 주섬주섬 놀렸다. 그의 가슴이 붉은 반점으로 얼룩덜룩했다. 나는 그것이 신경 쓰였고, 다시 그의 구급상자가 가지런히 진열되어 있던 모양새가 떠올랐다. 너 아까 웃옷 벗을 땐 어떻게 참았냐? 우리가 벗은 옷은 거실 바닥에서 함께 나뒹굴고 있었다. 원래는 우리가 지금 그러고 있어야 했다. 그것도 개고 싶었어. 리처드는 묵묵히 말하며 반듯하게 바지를 갰다. 그는 은근히 고집이 셌다. 너 오늘 진짜 죽을 줄 알아. 그렇게 말하며 나는 그의 복장뼈를 밀치며 다시 쓰러뜨렸고, 그는 추락하듯이 시트 위로 파묻히며 내 목을 끌어안았다. 좀 아프라고 복장갈래와 빗장갈래 사이의 세모꼴로 움푹 들어간 얇은 피부를 하얗게 질리도록 꽉 눌렀다. 아파, 에이단. 아파. 리처드가 어깨를 움츠리며 등을 둥글게 말았다. 나는 하얗게 질린 곳을 다시 입술로 빨아서 자국을 남겼다. 내 가슴에 닿는 리처드의 몸은 바짝 곤두서있었다. 까슬까슬하게 닿는 그 촉감이 나를 소름 끼치도록 기분 좋게 만든다. 남의 잇자국이 난 가슴 위에 그 낙서를 지우기 위해 하나하나 입 맞추고, 죽으라고 일부러 그랬는지 손자국 그대로 멍든 허리와 골반을 보며 살짝 눈물을 참았다. 묻지 말아야 하는데 너무 화가 난다. 배는 발로 걷어차여서 시퍼렇게 멍이 들어 있었다. 이건 뭐지? 아까는 미처 보지 못했는데 자세히 보니 갈비뼈 아래로 깊게 베인 흔적이 있었다. 칼로 벤 것이 아니다. 칼은 절단면이 이렇게 우둘투둘하지 않다. 절단면은 두꺼웠고, 보라색으로 부어 있었는데 나는 리처드가 손에 쥐고 나왔던 그 유리조각이 떠올랐다. 리처드는 테라스 유리창을 얼마 전에 새것으로 바꿔 끼웠다. 어떻게 알았냐면, 모서리에 손톱만큼 남아있는 비닐 포장지가 먼지 쌓이지 않은 새것이었기 때문이다. 씨발, 내가 언젠가는 그 개새끼를 죽이고 말 것이다. 그의 몸 위에 걸터앉은 채 맞닿았던 가슴을 떼고 허리를 일으켜 그를 내려다보았다. 리처드는 내가 그러는 이유를 벌써 알고 있었다. 그는 미안해했다. 병신새끼.   
“신경 쓰여?”   
그렇게 묻는 그의 어투는, 자신의 상처가 아플까 봐 내가 주저하는 것에 대해 묻는 것이 아니었다. 그런 사람이 저렇게 덤덤하게 물어볼 리가 없다. 그는 자신의 몸을 혐오하고 있었다. 그러니까 내가 자신을 못마땅하게 여긴다고 믿고 있다. 나는 입이 거칠고, 되는 대로 내뱉는 성격이지만 구태여 그가 자신을 어떻게 여기는 것인지에 대해 거지 같이 확인하고 싶진 않았다. 나는 그와 나쁘게 섹스하고 싶지 않다. 그는 내게 전혀 그런 사람이 아니므로. 그의 몸 위로 내 눈물이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다.   
“이거 안 아파? 정말 내가 만져도 괜찮아?”  
부어오른 상처를 손으로 쓸어보며 나는 물었다. 앞이 안 보여서 잠시 눈을 세게 감았다가 떠야만 했다. 리처드는 뜻밖에도 웃고 있었다.   
“너는 괜찮아.”  
그래서 나는 더 화가 났고, 눈물을 그칠 수가 없었다.   
“난 왜 괜찮은데.”  
내가 씨근거리며 묻자 리처드는 붕대를 감은 내 오른손을 잡아 자신의 뺨으로 가져갔다. 그리고 자신의 얼굴을 만지게 했다.   
“내가 좋다며.”  
그리고 내 손바닥에 입을 맞추었다. 나는 훌쩍이며 그에게 반문했다.   
“난 그렇게 말한 적 없는데?”  
“그럼?”  
그가 피식 웃었다.   
“네가 존나 좋다고 말했어.”  
이번엔 우리 둘 다 웃었다.  
“그래, 그러니까 난 정말 괜찮아.”  
리처드가 다시 내 목을 끌어당겨 자신의 가슴 위로 이끌었다. 그의 상처를 눈물로 적시며 나는 말했다. 너 이렇게 나 부추기면 난 정말 안 멈춰. 아니 못 멈춰. 리처드의 혀가 내 귓바퀴를 핥았다. 뜨겁고 미끈한 감촉에 나는 눈을 감아 버렸고, 리처드가 속삭였다. 멈추지 마. 이제 정말 그에게 더 이상 묻지 않기로 하자. 겁쟁이는 나였다.

그와 나는 서로에겐 처음이었다. 우리는 아무것도 몰랐으므로 서로 어떤 것을 좋아하는지, 어떤 곳을 만져주었으면 하는지 하나씩 찾아 나가야만 했다. 그 서투름이 짠해서 좋았다. 그는 내가 자신의 가슴을 혀로 뭉그러뜨리듯이 핥아주면 터져 나오는 신음을 참으며 허리를 떨었고, 나는 부러 더 자극했다. 자극이 심해지면 그는 내 어깨에 이마를 기대고 고개를 세차게 저었다. 나도 너 만져도 돼? 리처드가 내게 허락을 구한다. 너 하고 싶은 대로 다 해. 그러자 그는 어린애처럼 기뻐하며 내 가슴에 혀를 갖다 댔다. 혀끝을 뾰족하게 말아 유두를 핥으며 가지런한 치아로 잇자국을 남긴다. 아무래도 난 너보다 여기가 민감하진 않은 것 같은데. 나는 간지러워서 웃으면서 그의 딱딱하게 곤두선 유두를 손으로 비틀어 꼬집었다. 에이단, 나 멍청해지는 것 같아. 아무것도 못 하겠어. 리처드의 목소리가 나른하다. 너 원래 멍청했어, 그래서 내가 원래 금발 머리 아니냐고 계속 물어봤잖아. 이번엔 아예 이를 세워 물어뜯어 버렸다. 자극을 이기지 못하고 리처드가 몸을 앞으로 젖히며 내 머리카락을 움켜쥐었다. 머리카락을 움켜쥔 손이 내 뒷목을 쓸어내리고, 어깨와 등을 한참이나 어루만진다. 다시 우리는 오랫동안 아무 말도 하지 못했다. 내게 닿은 그의 몸이 나와 마찬가지로 딱딱해진 것이 기뻤다. 선단이 젖어 물을 흘리고 있는 덕에 그의 브리프가 젖었고, 나는 손톱으로 그 위를 문지르며 완전히 서도록 부추겼고, 이윽고 그를 완전히 알몸으로 만들었다. 리처드는 눈물이 좀 고인 채 헐떡이면서 그제야 내 바지 위로 두 손을 가져왔다. 이번엔 개지 마라. 나는 경고했다. 리처드는 고개를 끄덕이며 더듬더듬 내 바지 버클을 풀었고, 일어선 내 살덩이를 자기 손으로 만졌다. 원을 그리며 문지르는 그의 기다란 손가락이 나를 그의 다리 사이로 파고들게끔 부추긴다. 당장에라도 안으로 몸을 밀어 넣어 끝장을 내고 싶었지만 참았다. 나는 내가 걸친 것도 모두 벗어 침대 밑으로 집어 던지고 그와 몸을 겹쳤다. 툭 튀어나온 어깨뼈, 그나마 살이 붙어 있어 손으로 그러쥘 수 있는 가슴과 달리 갈비뼈는 그가 몸을 움직일 때마다 따라 움직이는 것을 볼 수 있을 정도로 앙상했다. 손톱으로 그의 허벅지부터 그 마른 갈비뼈까지 쭉 긁었다. 시트를 그러쥔 리처드의 손이 새하얗게 질린다. 살이 맞닿을 때마다 땀에 젖어 질척거리는 소리가 들렸다. 우리는 점점 더워졌다. 아무것도 모르는 순진한 지젤은 자신의 치맛자락을 들어 올려 내 몸을 받았고, 다리 사이에 흐르는 것은, 희멀겋다. 그녀는 나로 더러워지기 시작한다. 나는 허리를 들어 그와 맞닿은 다리 사이를 비벼댔다. 허벅지 안쪽의 부드러운 피부 위에다 그것을 문지르고 위로 쳐올리며 내가 세게 허리를 움직여 댈 때마다 리처드가 앓는 소리를 내면서 피하려고 했고, 나는 아예 그의 골반을 내 몸으로 눌러 놓아주지 않았다. 그가 내는 소리가 내 욕구를 비틀었다. 나는 적잖이 헐떡였다. 손, 너 손. 쉬지 마. 나를 만져. 시트를 쥔 리처드의 손에 깍지를 끼며 내가 쉰 목소리로 말하자 리처드가 질끈 감고 있던 눈을 뜨며 나를 본다.   
“아.”  
그의 입술이 나지막한 신음과 함께 내게로 벌어졌다. 벌어진 입술 사이로 엄지손가락을 넣어 입술과 함께 그의 아랫니를 눌러보았다. 역시 이를 갈아치운 것 같다. 진짜 치아는 이렇지 않다. 대체 왜? 그 의문이 꼬리를 물기도 전에 리처드가 내 손가락을 깨물며 혀로 빨았다. 그는 나를 엉망으로 만들기 시작했다. 축축하고 차가운 그의 혀가 내 손가락을 가지고 논다. 아예 쑥 집어넣어서 그의 입안을 마음껏 헤집었다. 그는 자꾸 내가 자신을 엉망으로 만들게끔 한다. 내가 이렇게 저를 헤집어 대는데, 성하지도 않은 몸에 혀를 대고 주무르고, 며칠 동안 지워지지 않을 정도로 세게 빨아 당기는데, 다시 그 알 수 없는 표정을 짓는다. 눈썹이 살짝 치켜 올라가고, 입술이 희미하게 말려 올라가 있다. 아, 좋아하고 있는 거구나. 그 사실을 알자 나는 내 몸을 추스를 수가 없었다. 그는 나를 이처럼 헤집어 놓는다. 머리가 뜨끈하게 녹아서 흘러내리는 것 같다. 그냥 이 몸 안에 내가 가진 것을 죄다 쏟아 넣어야지, 본능만이 가닥을 잡고 신경을 그에게로 집중시킨다.   
“왜 그래?”  
내가 그가 앓는 소리 낸 이유를 물으며 놓아주자 리처드는 쑥스러워하며 웃었다. 눈가에 얇은 주름이 잡힌다. 그 주름은 그의 얼굴을 좀 가냘파 보이게 만든다. 연약한 게 섹시해 보인다면 다른 사람들이 공감해 줄까?   
“그냥, 좀. 너 꼭 짐승 같아서.”  
“그래? 그럼 엎드려.”  
이걸 꼭 해보고 싶었는데, 뭐냐면 그의 코를 꼬집어보는 것이다. 세게 비틀었더니 그가 코가 막혀 칭얼대는 소리로 내게 묻는다.  
“왜?”  
퉁명스러운 말투가 들지 않아 또 세게 비틀어 봤는데, 멀쩡하다. 코가 하도 높아서 내심 수술한 건 아닌지 의심했었다. 내가 기대한 건 실리콘 덩어리였는데, 그냥 연골이다. 반은 아쉽고, 반은 도리어 기분이 좋아져서 그의 코를 놓아주었는데 코끝이 빨갛다.   
“짐승 같다며.”  
“미치겠다, 정말 왜 그래.”  
“얼른. 목을 물고 싶어졌어.”  
그는 마지못해 조심스럽게 몸을 돌려 엎드렸다. 무릎을 세우고, 손으로 몸을 받치고 긴장한 눈치로 뒤돌아 나를 본다. 그러다 아예 베개 위에 고개를 처박았다. 잔뜩 긴장했는지, 아니면 이와 같은 자세에 수치심을 느끼는지 치켜세운 허리와 엉덩이를 가여울 정도로 덜덜 떨고 있었다. 그의 척추뼈와 무릎은 곧아서 구부리면 부서질 것 같았고, 뼈를 둘러싼 몸은 적당히 굵은 근육과 잔 근육이 잡혀있었지만, 그 위로 덧씌워진 살덩이가 부드럽고 선이 유달리 둥글어서 세게 쥐면 뭉그러질 것처럼 내 몸을 간질였다. 나는 퍽 급해졌다. 리처드의 말대로 짐승처럼 그의 몸 위에 올라타서 목을 물려다가 뒷덜미에 왼쪽으로 삐죽 쏠려서 난 머리카락을 보고 웃었다. 왜 웃어. 리처드가 토라진 목소리로 말했지만, 소리는 베개에 파묻혀서 제대로 들리지 않았다. 대답 대신 그의 목덜미를 세게 콱 물었다. 그리고 손으로 그의 가슴을 받치고, 서서히 내려가 갈비뼈를 건드리는데 갈비뼈 마지막대 밑으로 손가락이 쉽게 들어갔다. 몸에 살이 없어서 뼈가 잡혔다. 다음번에 체중이 얼마나 늘어서 밥을 안 먹니 이딴 소리를 하면 가만두지 않을 것이다. 배는 더 만질 수가 없다. 멍이 너무 심하게 들어 있었다. 그의 등에 닿은 내 몸은 줄이 길게 가있는 그의 상처 덕분에 따가움을 느껴야만 했다. 내 몸을 구성하고 있는 모든 신경의 다발들이 그에게 들러붙기를 요구한다. 서로의 어수룩하고 집요한 애무에 내 몸의 인내는 한계점에 다다라 있었다. 대체 무엇부터 해야 하지? 나는 지금까지 나와 섹스했던 여자들과 그의 차이를 새삼 깨달아 머뭇거렸다. 내가 자신에게 몸을 갖다 댄 채로 한참 동안 망설이자, 리처드는 고개를 옆으로 젖히더니 손으로 침대 옆의 사이드 테이블을 가리켰다. 그가 가리킨 것을 보고 나는 고개를 떨어뜨렸다. 내 껄떡이는 욕구는 빌어먹게도 나를 부추기면서, 이성은 잠시 말을 잃는다. 콘돔은. 내가 묻자 그는 기운 없는 목소리로 대답했다. 없어. 그리고 다시 말한다. 성병 없어, 나. 괜찮아. 그런 말을 정말 아무렇지도 않게 해서 사람을 슬프게 만든다. 사이드 테이블 위에 ⅓쯤 남아 있는 윤활제, 그럼에도 불구하고 콘돔 없이 부주의한 섹스를 자의로 해왔든, 강요받았든, 그 이유에 대해서도 묻지 않기로 하자. 대신 눈물을 삼켜야 했다. 남은 윤활제를 그 개자식의 목을 비틀 듯이 죄다 쥐어짜 내서 손에 덜어내고는 나는 좀 천천히 행동했다. 그의 몸으로 내 손가락을 찔러 넣었다. 손가락 개수를 하나씩 늘려가면서 안을 휘저었다. 안을 긁어내며 건드리자 그는 익숙하지 않은지 살짝 구역질했다. 왜 그래? 놀란 내가 묻자, 아무것도 아니야. 단지 이런 적은 없어서……. 기어들어가는 목소리로 대답한다. 내가 오랫동안 긴장해서 닫혀 있던 곳을 풀어주자 리처드는 기어이 울어버렸다. 젖은 베개를 깨물며 이제 그가 나를 조른다. 벌어진 접합부에 단단하게 일어선 것을 맞추고, 조금씩, 천천히, 끝 부분만을 넣었다 뺐다 반복하며 그의 허리를 잡고 몸을 움직이는데 리처드가 스스로 허리를 들어 몸을 내렸다. 단번에 몸이 밀려들어 가자 나는 탄성을 내뱉었고, 그의 등 위로 쓰러졌다. 나는 콘돔 없이 삽입한 적이 거의 없다. 이런 느낌은 낯설다. 처음이었다. 여자 몸과는 달랐다. 좀 더 좁았고, 뜨거웠고, 정신이 없어서 되는대로 소리를 다 냈다. 지금 나는 진짜 개같을 것이다. 이 소리였다. 좆같은 소리. 침대가 삐걱삐걱 요란한 소리를 낸다. 살덩이가 욕구에 사로잡혀 맞부딪치는 소리는 언제나 외설스럽다. 목을 뜨겁게 만들어 견디기 어려울 만큼 낯 뜨거우면서도 점점 거세게 움직여 그 소리를 더 크게 만들어낸다. 내 몸을 따라 그는 자기 허리를 움직였다. 엇박자로 서로 받을 때마다 그의 안에서 나는 더 일어서고 있었다. 그는 젖었다. 엉망으로 젖었다. 물을 뚝뚝 흘린다. 실처럼 흐른 것이 시트 위로 끈적끈적하게 떨어져 시트를 적시기 시작한다. 내 머리를 녹여낸 것으로 모자라 나를 아예 전부 녹일 작정인가 보다. 씨발, 나는 욕을 하며 거세게 허리를 쳐올렸다. 그리고 그의 성기를 잡으려는데, 그는 고개를 세게 저었다. 그러면서 말했다. 괜찮아, 나, 충분히, 굳이 하지 않아도. 나는 그가 무슨 말을 하려는지 더 이상 듣고 싶지 않았다. 온몸이 땀으로 젖은 리처드가 내게 숨찬 목소리로 말했다.   
“에이단, 나 네 얼굴이 보고 싶은데.”  
애타는 목소리였다.   
“내 얼굴 웃길 거야. 섹스할 때 인상 엄청 쓴다더라.”  
“그래도.”  
나는 그의 말을 더는 못들은 체 할 수 없었다. 아주 잠깐 몸을 멈추고 그대로 그의 몸을 내게로 돌려놓았다. 그가 얕은 비명을 지르다가, 버릇처럼 입술을 꽉 깨물어 참았다. 그래도 아픈지 끅끅거리면서 나를 올려다본다. 진작 보고 해야 했다. 얼굴이 나를 제일 꼴리게 하는데.   
“갑자기 돌리면 어떡해. 아프잖아.”  
리처드가 눈꺼풀을 약하게 떨면서 말했다. 나는 젖어서 이마에 들러붙은 그의 머리카락을 넘겨주며 대답했다.   
“얼굴 보고 하자.”  
그의 몸이 나를 점점 조이기 시작한다. 달라붙는 뜨거운 지점마다 그는 수축시켰고 나는 팽창한다. 그리고 내게 말하는 리처드의 목소리는 평소보다 아주 가늘어져 있었다.   
“인상 쓰는 건 마음이 아파.”  
“웃으면 웃겨서 못 할 건데?”  
“난 웃을래, 좋으니까.”  
리처드는 자신의 얼굴을 매만지는 내 손길에 눈을 감았다.   
“그래, 나에게 웃어 줘.”  
그리고 나는 그의 다리를 들어 올려 내 어깨에 걸쳤다. 그런 다음 그가 부담을 덜 느끼도록 베개를 하나 빼서 그의 허리에 받쳤다. 그러자 리처드는 쭈뼛쭈뼛 팔로 자기 배를 가린다. 나는 이제 그가 이러는 게 좀 귀엽다. 그는 풀어지면 어린애 같다. 너 이 와중에 배가 접히는 걸 부끄러워 하냐? 나태해진 그가 마음에 들어서 나는 웃었고, 리처드는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 웃었다. 네가 유연해서 존나 좋아, 이건 진심이야. 씹, 그리고 너는 엄청 감겨. 살이 막 감겨. 숨 막히게 감겨. 그의 허벅지를 쥐며 나는 허리를 다시 움직였다. 너는 단단한데. 리처드가 말한다. 깊게 건드려. 네가 건드려 주는 곳이 좋아. 그게 나를 지독히도 꼴리게 한다. 난 속으로 말을 삼켜야만 했다. 아, 미친년이 진짜. 모르겠다. 난 분명 며칠 전에 사다리에서 떨어져서 등과 허리를 다쳤는데, 아예 오늘 완전히 끝장내려고. 서로 떠보는 건 이만하고, 그도 나도 사정을 부추기기 위해 조금 전보다 허리를 더 세게 쳐올렸다. 내 어깨에 걸쳐진 리처드의 길고 가느다란 종아리가 흔들린다. 그리고 그는 발끝을 오므리면서, 동시에 자신의 몸을 조인다. 나는 숨이 끊어질 것 같았다. 그런 나를 보며 리처드가 말한다.   
“네가 더 아픈 것 같은 얼굴이네.”  
그의 무릎에 입 맞추며 나는 인상을 쓴 채로 힘겹게 웃었다. 병신 같은데, 이건 어쩔 수 없다. 나도 어떻게 할 수 없는 부분이다. 최대한 사정을 지연시킬 수는 있는데, 인상 쓰는 건 도무지 내가 제어할 수가 없다.   
“말했잖아, 씨발. 인상 쓴다고. 그리고 너 지금 존나 조여서 아픈 것도 사실이거든. 너 안 아파?”  
“응, 괜찮아. 좋아. 어서, 더, 더해 줘.”  
“뜨거워서 머리가 멍해져.”  
“나도.”  
리처드가 환하게 웃었다. 솔직히 말하자면 섹스하면서 얼굴이 안 망가지는 사람은 처음 봤다. 그는 자신의 몸을 전부 유연하고 부드럽게 움직인다. 얼굴조차도. 그게 꽤 매력적으로 보였고, 나를 끝으로 치고 가기 시작한다.   
“미친년, 존나 꼴리게 웃네.”  
그의 양 무릎을 손으로 쥐고 짧게 끊어 몸을 움직였다. 리처드가 자극을 강하게 받는 곳이 있었다. 건드릴 때마다 리처드가 점점 몸을 비틀며 내게 매달린다. 아, 씹, 씨발, 리처드. 리처드. 말갛게 물을 흘리던 리처드가 더 이상 나를 보지 못했다. 고개를 뒤로 젖히고, 경련을 일으켰다. 그의 손이 나를 애타게 찾는다. 씨발, 나 쌀 것 같아. 아, 젠장. 아. 밖에다 해결하기 위해 급하게 몸을 빼내려는데 그가 나를 막았다. 안에다 해줘. 그 말 한마디에 나는 끝났다. 다른 생각이 있었는데, 그 생각은 버려진 지 오래고 그의 몸 안으로 밀고 들어간 내 몸이 쏟아내기 시작했다. 그것을 수월하게 하려고 내가 마지막으로 허리를 쳐올리자 그가 치를 떤다. 그의 힘없이 마구 흔들리는 다리를 내게서 벗어나지 못하게 하려고 단단히 붙잡았다. 그의 다리가 손으로 내 목을 조르듯이 몸을 감아오기 시작했다. 마지막까지 그의 몸 안에 쥐어짜 내고, 그것도 모자라 몇 번 그의 몸을 다시 헤집고, 이윽고 나는 그의 위로 엎어졌다. 내 배에 말갛기만 한 끈적끈적한 것이 묻었지만, 기운이 빠져서 어떻게 해야 할지 지금은 모르겠다. 졸음이 쏟아진다. 에이단. 리처드가 나를 부른다. 그의 다리가 내게서 미끄러져 떨어졌다. 왜. 나는 졸면서 대답했다. 리처드가 눈을 닫으며 내게 말한다. 나 졸려. 아, 그랬지. 리처드도 남자였지. 끝나자마자 잠든다고 욕은 덜 먹겠네, 나는 실실 웃었다. 그리고 꾸벅꾸벅 조는 리처드의 뺨에 키스하며 나는 말했다. 잠시만, 이거 빼내야……. 씨발, 그가 갑자기 나를 끌어안았다. 섬유유연제 냄새. 여기에다 약을 탄 모양이다. 그리고 기억이 안 난다.


	15. Chapter 15

부스럭거리는 소리에 잠에서 깼다. 몇 시쯤 됐을까, 아직 날은 밝지 않았다. 방문은 닫혀있고, 벽에 난 창문에 있는 블라인드는 물론 커튼도 처져 있어 어두웠으므로 새벽인지 한밤중인지 알 수 없었다. 허리가 아팠다. 그린버그 그 새끼에게 안 괜찮다고 말했어야 했다. 만약 허리가 앞으로도 괜찮지 않으면 내 손을 연필로 찌른 여자에게 소송을 걸 계획을 세웠던 것처럼, 그린버그에게도 소송 걸 계획을 세울 것이다. 언제나 몰두하고 있을 때는 다른 감각은 모조리 차단된다. 애초에 척추부터 뇌까지 그놈들이 머리를 들이밀지 못하도록 차단기를 내리고 봉쇄해버리기 때문이다. 일이 끝나면 다시 문이 열리고, 쏠려 있던 다른 놈들이 불어난 댐을 개방하듯이 내게로 물이 쏟아진다. 떨어져서 다친 허리의 통증과 오랜만에 긴장하고 몸을 움직여 댄 덕분에 근육통으로 온몸이 뻐근했다. 리처드의 다리를 걸쳤던 어깨에 아직도 묵직한 느낌이 욱신욱신하게 남아 있었다. 어깨를 두드리며 아직 다 뜨지 못한 눈을 비볐다. 리처드는 침대에 걸터앉아 내가 아무렇게나 벗어놓은 허물을 개고 있었다. 이런 건 싫어. 혼자 중얼거리면서, 뒤집혀 있던 바지를 다시 바로 잡아 놓는다. 나는 그의 편집증과 정리벽에 대해 더 이상 지적하지 않기로 했다. 그건 그 나름대로 잘못된 걸 되돌리려는 대리만족처럼 보였기 때문이다. 그것마저 빼앗아 버리면 그는 억울하게 갇힌 비좁은 감옥을 나갈 수 있는 유일한 탈출구인, 조그맣게 난 구멍을 손톱이 다 닳아버릴 때까지 긁어대는 것조차 하지 못하게 막는 것이다. 언젠가는 그는 그 벽을 부수리라 믿는다. 나는 그를 탈옥시켜주기로 했다. 몸을 일으켜 그를 끌어당겼다. 그의 허리에 바늘로 꿰맨 흉터를 발견했다. 그곳에 입 맞췄다.   
“왜 혼자 그러고 있어.”  
리처드가 나를 돌아보며 웃었다.   
“일어났니?”  
나는 고개를 끄덕이고 이제 씻자, 라고 말하며 리처드를 안아 올렸다. 리처드는 조금 놀란 눈치였다.   
“너 의외로 힘이 세구나?”  
의외로 라니. 물론 안아 올리기에 그의 유달리 기다란 몸이 거치적거리는 건 사실이었지만, 완전군장 상태로 8시간 행군을 하는 것도 아닌데. 오래전 전설 속에 등장하는 기사처럼 용을 무찌르겠다는 것도 아니고, 세계 3차 대전이 터져 나라를 지키겠다는 책임감을 손에 든 것도 아니다. 내가 팔로 안은 건, 나와 조금 전 섹스를 한 상대방이다. 나는 확실히 나 하나도 제대로 간수하지 못하는 시답잖은 놈이었지만, 다른 사람에게 미움을 받는 건 싫다. 그러니 차라리 나를 내팽개치고 다른 사람을 신경 쓰자.   
“다들 그림 그린다고 그러면 붓밖에 못 들 줄 아는데, 아니야. 너 매일 같이 몇 시간 동안 계속 팔을 움직여 봤어? 팔힘이 생기지 않는 게 이상해. 가끔은 그래도 안 되는 약골이 나타나긴 하는데 그놈들은 뭘 해도 안 될 놈들이라고.”  
내 말에 리처드는 내 머리카락을 잡아당기면서 핀잔을 줬다.   
“난 이십여 년을 매일 같이 열 시간씩 움직였어.”  
김샜다. 나는 턱 끝으로 문을 가리켰다.   
“아……됐고, 욕실. 어디야?”

리처드의 욕실은 가뜩이나 밝은 집의 다른 곳보다 유난히 밝았다. 좀 파란색을 띠기까지 했다. 그래서 들어가자마자 눈에 통증을 느껴야만 했다. 여긴 결벽증 환자의 영역이구나. 욕실은 곰팡이와 물때 하나 허락하지 않았다. 듣기로는 전에 살던 죽은 여자는 좀 지저분해서, 그 여자 유품과 잔해를 수습하던 사람들이 고생 좀 했다던데 그 여자 흔적은 이제 이 집에 없다. 숨이 턱 막혔다. 샤워 커튼을 치고 리처드를 욕조에 앉히고, 샤워기를 틀었다. 이 플랫에서 제일 좆같은 건, 온수 조절이 존나 어렵다는 것이다. 차이로도 소송 걸리는 성형외과 의사가 와도 이 좆같은 샤워기를 능숙하게 손보진 못할 것이다. 수도꼭지를 왼쪽으로 잘못 밀면 살을 익힐 기세로 뜨거운 물이 쏟아지고, 그렇다고 오른쪽으로 살짝 돌리면 찬물이 쏟아졌다. 리처드가 다리를 꼬고 앉아 나를 지켜본다. 아, 뜨거워 씨발. 앗, 뜨, 뜨, 뜨. 화들짝 놀라서 손을 털었다. 끓는 냄비에 집어넣은 것처럼 손이 시뻘겋게 익었다. 못 봐주겠는지 리처드가 몸을 일으켜 가까이 오더니 손가락 세 개로 가볍게 정확히 2mm, 수도꼭지를 밀었다. 그러자 딱 기분 좋게 몸이 노곤해질 정도로 뜨거운 물이 나왔다. 지갑을 꺼내는 그의 손동작 이후로 그를 존경할만한 이유가 하나 더 생겼다. 바보. 리처드가 나를 흘겨보며 조그만 목소리로 말했다. 뭐, 씨발년아. 네가 대단한 거야. 리처드는 들은 척도 하지 않고 혼자 키득키득 웃었다.

“에이단, 어색해.”  
손에 묻은 거품을 터뜨리며 리처드가 말했다. 나는 물로 그것을 헹궈줬다. 리처드는 이제 자신의 젖은 손을 만지작거리며 입술을 깨문다.   
“뭐가? 난 섹스 한 상대의 성별이 바뀐 것 말고는 그렇게 어색한 거 모르겠는데?”  
리처드는 내게서 샤워기를 가져가 스스로 물을 끼얹었다. 그가 팔을 들어 올리자 그의 머리부터 젖어가기 시작했다. 그는 물이 들어가는 게 싫은지 눈을 꼭 감았다. 나는 조심스러운 그의 얼굴을 보자 곧 그가 무엇을 말하는지 알았고, 언짢아졌다. 내가 비틀었던 윤활제의 고무로 만든 몸통이 쭈글쭈글 주름이 잡혔던 것을 생각해 본다. 사람 목도 똑같이 그렇게 될까?   
“난 이런 게 익숙하지 않아.”  
다시 그에게서 샤워기를 가져왔다. 그리고 아직 감고 있는 그의 눈가에 물기를 손으로 닦았다. 그가 조심스럽게 눈을 뜨며 나를 본다. 나는 말했다.   
“나하고 만나면 익숙해져.”  
“그래?”  
리처드가 말간 눈으로 내게 물었다. 나는 웃으면서 고개를 끄덕였다. 그럼. 야, 잠깐만. 다리 좀 벌려봐. 그리고 그의 다리 사이에 미끌미끌하게 들러붙어 있는 것까지 모두 씻겨내고, 수건을 가져와서 그를 닦아줬다. 그렇게 하면 머릿결 상해. 내가 자기 머리에 물기를 아무렇게나 탈탈 털어대자 리처드가 잔소리를 했다. 하지 마라니까, 그렇게 털면 모발 큐티클이……. 리처드가 나를 막기 위해 팔을 허우적거렸다. 뭐 그딴 걸 다 신경 써? 나 또 소름 끼치려 하니까 입 닥쳐. 리처드는 내 손을 피하려고 필사적으로 몸을 숙였다. 그러면서 그답지 않게 조금 거칠게, 볼멘 목소리로 말했다. 야, 나 머리숱 얼마 없어서 그런단 말이야. 그 말에 나는 멈췄다. 그리고 존나 웃었다. 미안해, 정말 그러네. 그제야 그가 꽤 고가의 헤어 제품을 구비하고 있단 걸 알았다. 나는 귀찮아서 비누로 대충 감고 나올 때도 잦은데. 내가 실수했다. 아, 진짜 존나 웃기네. 그렇게 말하면서 수건을 치우니까 그는 자존심 상한 얼굴로 나를 노려보고 있었다. 약간 화난 얼굴이 다시 나를 꼴리게 한다. 그리고 리처드는 내 머리카락을 죄다 뽑으려고 했다. 미안해, 미안. 미안하다고! 우리는 한참 동안 실랑이를 했고, 리처드는 손에 물 묻은 내 머리카락 몇 가닥을 기어이 쟁취했다. 내가 몸에 물기를 마저 닦을 동안 리처드는 엉망이 된 욕실을 치웠다. 그리고 한사코 머리를 다 말리고 누워야 한다고 우기면서, 귀찮아서 내빼는 내 팔을 붙잡고 끌고 갔다. 그리고 불 꺼진 드레스 룸에 화장대 불만 켜고 앉아서 스킨과 로션을 바르는데, 나는 좀 질렸다. 남자가 이런 걸 왜 써? 어쩌다 B와 백화점에 가서 하나도 못 사고 구경만 하는 날에 B를 오랫동안 한 자리에 세워뒀던 화장품이다. 씨발, 이건 진짜 대단하다는 말 밖에 못하겠다. 손바닥보다 작은 갈색 병이 스포이트를 통해 꿀렁꿀렁 안에 든 것을 밀어낸다. 그리고 그는 서랍장 안에 들어 있던 헤어드라이어를 꺼냈다. 그것은 전기 코드까지 완벽하게 정리되어 있었다. 나는 수건 한 장만 허리에 두르고 나왔는데, 그는 드레싱 가운에다 자기 방식대로 머리의 물기를 닦을 수건까지 어깨에 걸치고 있었다. 나는 그의 등 뒤에 서서 서서히 말라가는 그의 머리카락에 손을 집어넣고 털었다. 내가 팔을 자신의 몸 위로 내리자 리처드는 헤어드라이어의 버튼을 누르고 잠깐 멈췄다. 반쯤 마른 그의 머리카락에선 좋은 냄새가 난다. 코를 묻고 물었다.   
“뻔한 질문이지만, 리처드. 한심한 질문인 것도 알고 있는데 말이야.”  
리처드는 내 손가락을 잡고 장난을 치며 대답했다.   
“나도 질문 있는데.”  
나는 내심 그가 나를 사랑 하냐고 묻지는 않을까 기대했다. 우리는 동시에 입을 열었다.

“좋았어?”

섹스가 끝나면 여자는 날 사랑 하냐고 묻는다. 나는 좋았냐고 물어본다. 그건 단어는 달랐지만, 목적은 똑같은 질문이었다. 서로가 쉽게 느껴지지 않도록, 몸이 하자는 대로 이끌려 저지르고 난 뒤에 되찾은 이성이 묻는 말이다. 그 질문에 대한 대답이 다음을 약속한다. 그래, 좆같은 다음 말이다. 나는 언제나 그 질문이 머쓱했고, 병신처럼 어물거리곤 했다. 사랑하지 않아도 섹스는 할 수 있는데, 사랑하면 가끔 못할 것 같을 때가 있다. 그 여자가 진짜 너무 약해 보여서 내가 건드리면 안 될 것처럼 여겨지거나, 그 여자에게 내가 나쁜 짓을 해버릴까 겁을 집어먹으면 그랬다. 좋았냐는 말은 단편적이다. 그건 잠깐이다. 몸을 섞는 것 말고도 좋을 일들은 많이 있다. 그만큼 싫을 일들도 무수하지만, 어쨌든 그 순간 뱉어내면 끝이다. 날 사랑해? 라고 묻는 건 너무 멀다. 그건 십 년째 연재 중인 장편 소설처럼 지루하고 불안하다. 여자도 이야기의 완결을 모르진 않을 텐데, 물어보는 것이다. 나는 공수표를 던지는 놈이 되기도 싫었고, 원망을 사는 일도 싫었다. 사랑해. 그렇게 대답은 했지만 언제나 미안했다. 나는 쓴웃음을 지으며 거짓말했다.   
“이건 좀 편하네. 그래, 이건 좀 좋은 것 같다.”  
그런데 왜 그가 내게 자신을 사랑 하냐고 묻기를 기대했냐면, 사실 내가 묻고 싶어서였다. 그는 이미 끝난 사람처럼 보였기 때문이다. 리처드가 나를 올려다보며 대답했다.   
“사랑을 팔진 않아. 구태여 물어보지 않을 거야, 나는. 그건 변명이야.”  
아무래도 나를 쿡쿡 찌르는 이 코에는 실리콘이 들어가 있는 게 분명하다. 그의 코끝이 자꾸 내 신경을 건드린다. 거슬린다. 인간은 이렇게 못한다. 다시 그의 코를 세게 꼬집어 비틀었다.   
“넌 세웠다 도로 죽이는 데 뭔가 있어. 특별한 능력을 가진 것 같다.”  
리처드가 내 손을 떼어내며 묻는다.   
“그래서 너는 어땠니?”  
“노약자 우대. 난 기꺼이 지하철에 하나 남은 자리를 너에게 양보할 거야. 너는 어땠어?”  
알 듯 모를 듯, 모호한 표정을 지으며 그가 대답했다.   
“나는 거짓말을 할 수도 있고, 진실을 말할 수도 있어. 너는 어떤 걸 원하니?”  
“둘 다.”  
그는 의외라는 듯이 되물었다.   
“둘 다?”  
그리고 말을 이었다.  
“너는 내게 익숙하지 않아.”  
입이 좀 썼다. 거울 속에 나는 시무룩한 표정을 짓고 있었다.   
“어.”  
“나는 익숙한 게 사실 뭔지 모르겠어.”  
“그게 대답이야?”  
내가 묻자 그는 고개를 끄덕이며 대답했다.   
“둘 다 원한다며.”  
나는 아직도 리처드가 어떤 사람인지 전혀 모르겠다. 그는 내가 언제나 의식적으로 피했던 지독하게도 질서정연하고 규칙적인 사람이었지만, 지금 내게는 내가 세운 일렬의 공식들과 습관들에서 이탈한 사람이다. 그는 자꾸 다른 모습을 내게 보여줬다. 내가 익숙해진 모습과 익숙해질 것 같지 않은 모습을 동시에 보여준다. 그것을 받아들이는 것은 나의 몫이었지만, 보여주는 사람은 내게 사실 어떠한 기대도 하지 않는 눈치였다. 나는 오기가 생겼다.   
“너는 이상해.”  
리처드의 몸을 돌려 나를 보게 하고, 그의 머리카락을 헤집었다. 리처드가 내 허리를 끌어안으며 뾰족한 턱으로 지그시 내 몸을 누르며 물었다.   
“그래?”  
서운해하는 얼굴이었다. 그의 머리를 끌어안으며 말했다.   
“근데 괜찮아. 안 나빠.”  
“착해?”  
그는 확인받고 싶어 했다. 명령체계와 상하 관계가 편해 보였다. 나는 그런 것이 넌더리가 났고, 언제나 꼰대 같은 교수들의 대가리를 도끼로 찍겠다며 뒤엎는 쪽이었지만 지금은 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 그냥 그의 머리카락을 만지작거리는데 아 미친년, 진짜. 속으로 욕을 했다. 리처드가 입술로 살짝 내 몸을 깨물었기 때문이다.   
“어, 착해.”  
머리 빠져도 내 탓 아니다. 나는 그의 머리카락을 마구 헝클어뜨리며 대답했다. 그가 웃었다. 지금은 이거면 괜찮다. 

다시 침실로 돌아와서 나는 침대에 누운 리처드의 허리를 끌어안고 내 품에 가뒀다. 리처드가 피곤한지 싫은 소리를 했다.   
“또 하려고? 난 너처럼 젊지 않아, 연달아선 힘든데.”  
존나 현실적이다. 이 인간 대체 몇 살이지? 길거리 돌아다니면서 봤던 중년남성의 발기부전, 이딴 비뇨기과 광고가 떠올랐다. 사람들 눈치를 보면서 슬그머니 그걸 뚫어지라 보던 뚱뚱하고 허름한 옷차림의 지저분한 남자들 얼굴이 나를 열받게 한다. 더럽게 깬다. 그가 눈가에 주름을 잡았다. 리처드는 그들과는 다르게 생겼다. 어설프게 건드렸다간 내가 괴로울 것이다. 그는 예민하게 생겼다. 그래서 위장병을 달고 살 것처럼 보였고 음식과 처음 만난 사이처럼 내외했지만 실은 엄청 먹는 걸 좋아한다. 여하튼 나도 허리가 아파서 더 할 생각은 아니었지만, 이런 식으로 나오면 괜히 괴롭히고 싶어서 박아대고 싶다. 하지만 미루자.   
“아니, 안아 주려고.”  
“왜?”  
리처드는 나를 이상한 놈 취급했다. 나는 기가 막혔다.   
“그럼 끝났다고 등 돌리고 자냐?”  
“원래 그런 거 아니야?”  
“너 지금까지 설마 그랬냐?”  
누가 내 목을 바늘로 찌르는 기분이다. 리처드는 서글프게 말한다.   
“아쉽게도 그럴 기회는 없었어. 다들 나보다 먼저 일어나서 나갔거든.”  
씨발년놈들, 하여간. 사람 목이 꼭 고무 튜브처럼 비틀어졌으면 좋겠다. 내가 조만간 그렇게 할 것이다. 고무 튜브는 주방 가위로도 자를 수 있다. 무딘 날로도 댕강 썰린다. 굳이 그놈을 잡아다 프랑스까지 가서 기요틴에다 세우지 않아도 될 것이다. 사람 목이 잘리면 어떻게 될까? 상상하며 나는 그의 드레싱 가운 안으로 손을 집어넣어 그의 몸을 만졌다.  
“은근히 말랑말랑하단 말이지.”  
여자를 단두대에 세우는 건 너무 하니까 목을 매달까. 우울한 사람은 자신의 목을 매달기 위해 천장에 고리를 만들어 건 동그란 원 안에서 총천연색을 본다. 그 원 밖은 새카맣다. 흑백이다. 리처드는 목을 매달기 직전의 사람처럼 나를 잡았다. 아니, 내가 잡았나. 그게 중요한가. 씨발. 그가 입은 드레싱 가운을 완전히 젖히고 아예 몸을 겹쳤다. 리처드가 눈을 감으며 말했다.   
“기분 좋다.”  
고마워. 그리고 그가 작은 목소리로 덧붙여 말했다. 여자도 단두대에 세워야겠다. 시발, 목이 아프다. 뜨거운 물에 집어넣은 건 손인데 다른 곳이 뜨겁다. 피곤함에 절어 혼자 더러운 내 침대 위에서 잠들 때마다, 내 목을 조르던 놈이 내게 물었다. 제발, 정신 좀 차려. 알겠으니까, 분위기 파악 좀 하고 지금은 좀 꺼져라, 씨발아. 나는 놈을 털어내고 그의 속눈썹 위로 손을 가져가며 말했다.   
“애처럼 웃는다, 꼭.”  
그는 여전히 웃고 있다. 내게 파고들며 대답했다.   
“그러게.”  
나는 그런 그를 엎드리게 했다. 그리고 아까 전 내가 발견한 허리의 흉터를 손으로 쓸며 물었다.  
“이건 왜 이렇게 된 거야?”  
그러자 리처드는 몸을 움찔 떨었다. 나는 다시 실수하고 말았다. 무서워서 손을 떼려는데 몸이 이상하게 움직이지 않았다. 이상한 남자는 내가 알아들을 수 없는 말을 혼자서 고백했다.   
“허리 디스크 때문에 수술했어. 난 체격에 비해 힘이 없는 편이었어. 리프트가 항상 부담이었지. 독무만 잘 추는 당쉐르 노블(Danseur Noble)은 필요 없어. 있잖아, 에이단. 나는 여자를 위해서 있어. 여자를 아껴줘야 해. 그녀가 곤두박질치지 않도록 언제나 받아줘야 해. 나는 파 드 되(pas de deux)를 위해 존재하는 소모품이었어. 나는 키가 크고, 그래 키가 너무 크지. 구식으로 생겼어. 하지만 난 그 이미지가 싫었어. 내가 시인이 어울린다고 생각해? 지그프리트 왕자(Prince Siegfried)가 어울린다고 생각해? 아니야.”  
그러면서 그는 자조적으로 웃는 것이다. 그는 모든 걸 말해야 잠들 수 있을 것처럼 보였다. 그의 영문 모를 말이 나를 계속 두렵게 만든다. 그래서 그의 얼굴을 보는 것이 꺼려졌는데, 그는 몸을 비스듬히 일으켜 무미건조한 얼굴로 나를 보았다. 나는 불을 켜고 도망치고 싶었다. 그러나 그럴 수 없었고, 그런 짓을 해선 안 된다.   
“이건?”  
내가 그의 무릎에 키스하며 묻자 그는 두서없이 대답했다.   
“연골이 찢어져서 수술했어. 스물여섯 살 때 회전 동작 연습하다가 왼쪽 무릎 연골 다섯 개가 찢어졌어. 난 젊었는데, 치료가 더뎠어. 2개월이면 될 줄 알았는데, 훨씬 오래 걸렸지. 4개월 동안 병원에 있었는데 지옥 같았어. 그래도 난 재기했는데. 프린시펄 댄서까지 기어이 올라갔는데.”  
“이건?”  
그리고 가장 끔찍해 보이는 발목의 흉터. 리처드는 섬뜩하게 웃었다. 차가운 목소리로 내게 울먹이며 말한다. 그는 심하게 오락가락했다. 병원이 필요해 보일 정도로.   
“리허설 중에 무대 라이트가 떨어져서 다 부숴버렸어. 그런 사고는 잘 없는데, 이상했어. 화가 났어. 연습 중에 다쳤다면 난 인정할 수 있었을 거야. 2000년 12월이야. 코벤트 가든(Covent Garden)은 내 집이야. 집을 나와 난 뉴욕(New York)에 혼자 있었어. 마린스키는 내게 친절하지 않았어. 마린스키는 더 이상 스캔들을 원하지 않았어. 뉴욕엔 나 혼자. 아무도 없었어. CC가 떠나고 나서였으니까. CC는 더는 내 얼굴을 못 보겠대. 그녀를 이해해. 반지를 돌려줄 수밖에 없었을 거야. 나는 아직도 기억해. 크리스토퍼 휠든(Christopher Wheeldon)의 『폴리포니아(Polyphonia)』 초연을 내가 할 수 있었어. 하지만. 아니야. 무대에 오른 건 다른 사람이었어. 어렸을 때 이미 발목뼈가 한 번 부러졌었는데, 제대로 치료를 안 받아서 뼛조각이 인대에 걸쳐 있었어. 매일 진통제와 소염제를 달고 살면서 버텼지만, 무대를 앞두고선 주사를 맞으면서까지 올라갔지만, 이것만은 막지 못했어. 그래서 수술하고 재활치료를 했지만, 예전처럼 돌아갈 순 없어. 나는 연골이 다 찢어져도 몇 년을 기어이 버텼어. 하지만 더 이상은. 이걸로 끝이야. 이게 날 끝냈어. 그러니까 이제는 수술할 일은 없어.”  
중요하잖아, 절대 잃지 마. 그가 내 손을 잡으면서 했던 그 말은, 그가 이미 잃어버린 사람이었기에 할 수 있는 말이었다. 나는 기억을 더듬어 아직 불이 켜져 있던 리처드의 침실을 떠올린다. 내가 불을 껐다.


	16. Chapter 16

K, 사람은 너무 겁이 나면 아무 생각이 없어져. 대부분 사람은 말이야, 갑자기 닥친 상황에서 여태까지 마음속으로 세워 둔 계획은 소용이 없어지고, 무언가를 새로 시도해보는 것도 불가능해. 대단한 인간인 줄 알았던 내가 사실 존나 별 볼 일 없는 새끼란 걸 깨달을 좋은 기회지. 극복? 그게 되는 인간들은 이렇게 치졸하게 안 지껄여. 이미 끝내주게 한 건 하고 위에 올라가 있거든. 놈들은 위에서 머저리들을 내려다보며 머저리들이 저들을 우러러보는 시선을 즐기지. 하여간 그런 인간들은 TV에 나오고 신문에 나와. 머저리들을 앞에 앉혀두고 자기 인생사에 대해 구구절절 털어놔. 머저리들은 그걸 보고, 듣고, 읽고 감동에 겨워 자신도 저렇게 살아야지 마음먹어. 그런다고 그게 되면 씨발, 저 인간들이 나와서 지껄일 리가 있나. K, 그래서 사람은 만들어진 습관이 중요해. 갑자기 들이닥친 상황에서 습관은 그 상황을 모면하게 해줘. 이겨내는 건 아니야, 말 그대로 모면. 이건 권유가 아니야, 들어. 글렌 굴드가 연주한 ‘평균율 클라비어’, ‘Prelude And Fugue No.3 In C-Sharp Minor, BWV873 - Fuga’ 이제 내가 어떻게 했는지 말해줄게. 보통 사람은 갑작스러운 상황에서 정신을 차리기 위해서 버릇대로 해야만 해. 잠결에도 나도 모르게 나오는 버릇 말이야. 내게 가장 익숙한 것을 하면서 두려움을 털어내는 거야. 

야, 씨발. 나는 우선 욕을 했고. 가만히 있어. 하고 말하며 그를 정지시켰다. 리처드는 눈물도 멈췄다. 그리고 나는 테이블 램프의 불빛을 좀 더 밝게 만들었다. 리처드는 장 오귀스트 도미니크 앵그르(Jean Auguste Dominique Ingres)의 『La Grande Odalisque』처럼 내게 등을 돌린 채 몸을 비스듬히 뉘이고 얼굴을 반쯤 돌려 나를 보았다. 나는 우선 그의 이마부터 발끝까지 손끝으로 천천히 선을 따라 만졌다. 첫 번째는 가장 먼저 닿는 피부의 느낌을 기억하고, 두 번째는 좀 더 손에 힘을 주어 그의 몸을 훑으며 피부밑에 잡힌 근육의 움직임을 기억하고, 세 번째는 눈으로 훑으며 그가 감추고 있는 기다란 뼈대의 형태를 상상했다. 리처드의 시선이 내 손을 따라왔다. 착하네, 그렇게 있어. 조금만 더. 나는 그렇게 말하며 그의 입술을 손으로 지그시 눌렀다. 그는 입을 손가락 하나만 겨우 들어갈 정도로 작게 벌리고 있었다. 리처드가 눈을 치켜뜨고 나를 본다. 그러자 홍채 아래로 파란색이 도는 흰자가 보였다. 살인을 저지른 정신이상자의 눈처럼 보여서 나는 찌릿찌릿함을 느꼈다. 오달리스크(Odalisque)는 권력으로부터 자유가 필요해서 다른 여자의 아이를 독을 먹여 죽일 것이다. 그리고 남자도 똑같이 죽이고 말 것이다. 죽어가는 남자를 싸늘하게 내려다보며 남자를 죽인 독으로 스스로 축배를 들며 세상과 완전한 작별을 고할 것이다. 오달리스크는 꼭 거미 같다. 영원히 자신이 만든 줄 위에서 절대 내려오지 않을 거미. 그는 단지 그곳에서 기다리고 있다. 가까이 가지 않으면 잡아먹히진 않을 텐데, 쳐다보는 눈이 야해서 나는 점점 더 가까이 다가가고 있었다. 그를 두고 나는 허공에 다시 천천히 그의 몸을 따라 그려본다. 제대로 잡히지 않아 눈을 감고 다시 한 번 더 그렸다. 뭔가 서서히 윤곽이 드러나기 시작했다. 하이퍼리얼리즘(Hyperrealism) 작가들의 그림처럼 완벽한 형상은 아니다. 난 씨발, 그런 막노동은 도저히 못 한다. 예전에 가만히 있어도 땀이 날 정도로 더운 날이었는데, 30호짜리 캔버스에 담배파이프를 하이퍼리얼리즘으로 그려내다가 절반도 완성하지 못하고 진짜로 토하고 집어치운 적이 있다. D는 내가 병신이라 사는 게 존나 즐겁다면서 좋아했었다. 변기에 머리를 처박고 토하는 내 등을 두드려주면서 너 같은 병신새끼를 또 만나긴 어려울 거라면서, 잘해 줄 테니까 나와 영원히 함께 하자고 소름 끼치는 말도 했다. 눈물이 고일 정도로 게워내면서 한 번 만 더 지껄이면 네 얼굴에 토할 거라고 말하니까 D는 입을 다물었다. 내가 다 토하니까 역시 너를 놓치고 싶지 않다며 또 토하라고 담배를 줬다. 나는 D의 신발에 담뱃재를 털었다. 그 새끼가 큰 맘 먹고 지른 비싼 신발이었다. 그리고 아무래도 그 자식과 나는 죽을 때까지 얼굴 보고 지낼 것 같다. 처음 같진 않더라도. 이물질이 끼여 서로 뿌옇게 보더라도. 그러니까 남자의 몸은 선이 움직이는 리듬감이라고 해야 하나? 멈춰 있지만 미세하게 오르락내리락하는 애타는 느낌이 있었다. 나는 리처드의 몸을 내게로 돌리고 그의 손등 위에 내 손을 겹쳤다. 

“리처드, 잘 봐.”  
그리고 흐트러진 시트 위에 그의 손가락을 내리고 천천히 움직이게 했다. 리처드는 아직 입술을 벌리고 있었다. 선을 중간까지 긋고 나는 참지 못하고 그의 벌어진 입술에 혀를 집어넣었다. 리처드는 키스를 정말 못한다. 언제나 내가 건드릴 때마다 자신이 뭘 해야 할지 모르고 방황한다. 그에게 키스하면서 나는 손을 마저 움직였다. 넌 말이야. 잠시 입술을 떼고 그에게 말하고, 그가 대답하기 전에 다시 키스하고, 시트를 움켜쥐는 그의 손과 찌푸린 얼굴을 찬찬히 보고, 어지러워서 눈을 감았다가 이내 놓아주었다. 남들보다 몸에 선이 많아. 리처드는 나사가 빠져 내 말을 제대로 이해하지 못했다. 정신 차려. 그의 이마에 내 이마를 맞대고 코끝을 문질렀다. 그가 멍한 표정으로 나를 본다. 네가 갑자기 키스해서 말을 잘 못 알아듣겠어. 천천히 입술을 달싹인다. 리처드는 남들보다 말을 느리게 하는 편이다. 그래서 리처드와 대화하다 코크니랑 대화하면 나는 영어가 아닌 다른 언어를 사용하는 외국인이 된 기분이 들었다. 아니지 참. 코크니랑 나는 원래 악센트 차이가 심하지. 그러고 보니 코크니도 나를 존나 이상한 눈으로 쳐다봤었다. 스코틀랜드에서 오셨어요? 하고 퉁명스럽게 물었었다. 아니, 아일랜드요. 처음부터 다시 얘기하죠. 근데 짜증 나니까 앵앵대는 것 좀 어떻게 해주시겠어요? 입으로 대화하는 건지 코로 대화하는 건지, 하나도 못 알아듣겠으니까. 어쨌든 지금은 평소 그가 말하는 것보다 더 느리게 말했다. 꼭 글씨를 쓰는 것처럼 천천히 말했다.   
“넌 남들보다 몸에 선이 많아. 남자치고 굴곡도 심해. 등은 살짝 굽었고 어깨는 좀 처졌어. 말라서 어깨뼈 봉우리각이 툭 튀어나왔지만 팔로 이어지는 선이 둥글어. 특히 어깨세모근 말이야, 유달리 심해. 넌 직선이 없어. 소위 말하는 옷걸이는 아니야. 이런 몸은 옷을 입혀 놓는 것 보다 벗겼을 때 보기 좋아. 그러니까 기복이 심하다고. 이해해?”  
리처드는 코크니가 나를 보던 표정을 지었다.   
“모르겠어. 네 말 하나도 못 알아듣겠어.”  
그리고 또 입술을 깨물면서 고개를 저었다. 나는 퍽 답답했다. 이제 나는 나더러 머리가 나쁘다고 욕을 퍼붓던 수학선생을 이해할 수 있다. 그는 삼십 대 후반에 자기보다 14살이나 어린 쌍년한테 잘못 걸려서 돈만 뜯겨가며, 연애 아닌 연애를 하다가 결국 그토록 바라던 결혼은 못 하고 혼자 외롭게 늙어가던 비쩍 마르고 얼굴이 족제비처럼 야비하게 생긴 사람이었다. 수학선생은 방과 후 잔류한 나를 붙잡고 차근차근 가르쳐주다 하마터면 자기 혀를 깨물 뻔했었다. 그는 정말 내 머리를 때리고 싶어 했지만, 상식은 있는 사람이었다. 대신 자기 머리를 때리면서 결국 나를 포기했다. √, 내게 루트는 성격 더러운 코스트코(Costco) 푸드 코트 직원이 노란색 영수증에다 빨간색 색연필로 긋는 체크 표시로밖에 보이지 않았고, 루트비어 맛은 좆같다. 미국 놈들은 핏속에 적혈구 수치보다 탄산 수치가 더 높을 것이다. 찌르면 시커먼 걸 흘릴 것이다.   
“난 네가 이해가 안 된다.”  
어떻게 이걸 모를 수가 있지? 수학선생도 이런 심정이었을 것이다. 그를 동정하기로 했다. 씨발년한테 돈도 다 뜯겨서 안 그래도 살기 팍팍했을 텐데, 그 졸아붙은 가슴을 내가 주먹으로 퍽퍽 친 꼴이었겠지.   
“알아듣게 말해 줄래?”  
그는 나를 자꾸 봉사자로 만들려고 했다. 내가 봉사를 위해 주말 아침을 헌납하고 찾아가야 할 곳이 양로원인지, 고아원인지……정신병원인지 모르겠다. 다 괜찮으니까, 늙어서 못 움직이는 사람 수발도 들어 줄 수 있고 말은 좆도 안 듣는 애새끼들도 고양이나 개와 놀아주듯이 인내심을 가지고 놀아 줄 수 있으니까 정신병원만 아니었으면 했다. 나는 달리 할 말이 없어 한숨을 쉬었다. 제발, 정신병원만 아니길.   
“관두자, 네 목을 조를지도 몰라. 난 가르치는 덴 소질이 없거든.”  
다시 그의 손을 잡고 조금 전과는 살짝 다르게 선을 비틀어 그렸다. 넌 남자의 이상적인 체형은 아냐. 한 10세기쯤 흐르면 몰라도 지금은 아니야. 내가 그렇게 말하자 리처드의 표정이 흐려졌다. 너 허리 없어. 두꺼워. 지금은 말라서 조금 더 살찌는 게 나을 것 같은데 그렇다고 마음 놓고 몸 풀지 마라, 살 엄청 찌면 존나 둔해 보일걸? 그 말에 기분이 상했는지 리처드가 나를 노려본다. 나는 외모에 대해 거짓말은 하지 않는다. 내 말을 수습할 생각은 전혀 없다. 나는 그를 신경 쓰지 않고 계속 말했다. 그렇다고 아래로 내려갈수록 좁아지는 것도 아니지, 왜냐면 네 골반은……. 갑자기 리처드가 내 말을 가로막았다.   
“난 골반이 바깥쪽으로 돌아가 있어.”  
그는 화색을 띠고 있었다. 그가 한 의외의 말에 나는 그의 허리부터 허벅지로 이어지는 선을 다시 확인했다. 내가 놓치고 있었다. 그의 말대로 골반이 바깥쪽으로 돌아가 있다.   
“난 골반이 넓다고 말하려고 했는데……확실히 그러네.”  
그는 다시 웃으면서 말했다.   
“다리는 일자로 뻗었어.”  
리처드는 자기 외모에 대해 비하가 심하다. 나라고 외모에 만족하고 사는 것은 아니었지만, 매일 아침 거울을 보면서 내 조상이 제사에 양을 갖다 바치지 않아서 신이라는 작자가 내 머리카락을 이따위로 만든 게 틀림없다며 사막 출신들은 성격이 존나 깡패 같다고 욕하면서 괴로워하곤 했었지만, 그는 나보다 훨씬 심했다. 자신의 큰 키도 마음에 들어 하지 않았을 분더러 얼굴도, 몸도, 좋게 말하는 곳은 단 한 군데도 없었다. 그런 그가 자신이 가진 것에 대해 자부심을 느끼며 말하는 것은 이번이 처음이었고 마지막이었다.   
“어, 맞아.”  
“발등만 더 튀어나왔다면 완벽했을 텐데. 그래도 난 다른 사람보다 완벽에 가까워.”  
심지어 과감했다. 난 리처드가 완벽하게 돌아버린 줄 알았다.   
“이제 내가 네가 하는 말을 하나도 못 알아듣겠다.”  
하지만 혐오로 집을 지어 문밖으로는 단 한 걸음도 내밀지 않던 사람이 창문을 열어 나를 보는 것은 기뻤다. 밖에 날씨 좋아요. 나올래요? 그렇게 말하며 창문에 서서 나를 보는 사람에게 나는 걸어갔다. 남자는 창틀에 팔을 대고 나를 내려다보았다. 이건 거미줄이 아니다. 그와 나 사이를 가 막는 창살을 잡고 얼굴을 가까이 가져간다. 눈 감아 봐요, 할 말이 있어요. 귀 좀 가까이해줄래요? 그는 고개를 끄덕이며 눈을 감았고 바람이 불어서 가느다란 머리카락이 실처럼 흔들렸다. 나는 그의 귓가에 말했다. 그래, 완벽하게 예뻐요. 그러자 그는 천진하게 웃었다. 나는 실이 녹아내리듯이 뭉클해졌다. 

나는 혹시나 불이 나면 리처드는 다리가. 발목이. 아프니까. 끊어 말하니까 더럽게 힘들다, 시발. 리처드를 먼저 내보내려고 그를 문과 가까운 왼쪽에 눕혔고, 나는 오른쪽에 누웠다. 그리고 나와 똑같이 뭉클하게 녹아가는 그를 끌어안으면서 말했다.   
“리처드.”  
리처드는 눈을 감고 대답했다.  
“응.”  
“나 자고 가도 돼?”  
섹스할 수 있는 것과 같이 잘 수 있는 건 차이가 크다. 적어도 내게는 완전히 다르게 느껴졌다. 사람은 무방비 상태를 노출하는 것을 꺼린다. 그건 동물도 마찬가지다. 어디까지나 숨 쉬는 것들이라면 으레 간직하고 있는 본능이다. 무방비 상태에서 공격을 당하면 속수무책으로 당하고 마니까, 모두 긴장하며 산다. 막 잠에서 깬 아침은 누구나 무방비하다. 그 순간을 보여주는 건 적잖은 용기가 필요한 일이다. 리처드는 조심스러운 사람이고 나는 겁이 많은 인간이다.   
“그건 좀 빠른걸.”  
이제 졸리기 시작했는지 리처드의 목소리가 무뎠다.   
“그래?”  
그는 잠결에 대답한다.   
“응. 에이단, 나 졸려.”  
나는 다시 물었다.   
“싫어?”  
“아니……나 졸린다니까.”  
“아침에 같이 일어나고 싶어.”  
“그래, 그러자. 나 잘래.”  
“아침에 나 밥 좀.”  
리처드가 어처구니없어하며 소리 내어 웃었다.   
“그게 목적이지?”  
“아니, 네 몸이 목적인데. 아침에 키스하고 싶어서. 잠에서 깬 얼굴이 보고 싶어.”  
그는 거의 잠들어 있었다. 졸음이 리처드의 입술을 닫아버렸다. 움직이지 않는 입술 대신 리처드는 대답으로 희미하게 눈가에 웃음을 드리웠고, 이불을 끌어 올렸다. 좋은 냄새가 났다. 섬유유연제 냄새와 함께 마음을 바싹 태우는 햇볕 냄새가 씁쓸하게 났다. 나는 눈을 감았고, 잠이 들었다.

나는 해가 완전히 뜬 늦은 아침에서야 잠에서 깼다. 리처드는 아직 자고 있었다. 몸을 일으켜 잠든 그를 내려다보았는데 와, 시발. 잠결에 등을 돌렸는지 내게서 등을 돌린 채 몸을 살짝 웅크리고 기다란 오른팔을 뻗어 손끝을 가볍게 오므리고 있었다. 코끝이 오른쪽 어깨에 닿아 있었고 왼손은 오른팔의 팔꿈치에 포개어져 있었다. 나는 이불을 완전히 걷었다. 그가 잠결에 그것을 의식하고 몸을 떨었다. 그는 허리를 비틀어 왼쪽 무릎을 세우고 있었고 오른쪽 다리는 쭉 뻗었다. 발가락은 손가락과 똑같이 제각기 다른 모양으로 오므려져 있다. 그가 잠든 모습은 꼭 여러 컷의 사진 중 잡지 표지로 선택된 A 컷 사진처럼 보였다. 이건 분명 잠결일 텐데. 그에게 익숙한 습관이 무엇인지 나는 어렴풋이 알 수 있었다. 완벽하게 갖추는 것, 어느 각도로 보아도 박수를 보낼 만큼 말이다. 리처드가 일요일 새벽부터 깨워서 나더러 성당 가자 그러면 나는 기꺼이 갈 것이다. 왜냐면, 존나 천사처럼 자고 있으니까. 도저히 믿어지지 않아서 그가 정말 잠든 게 맞는지 흔들었다. 간지러운지 웃는다. 그러나 여전히 자고 있다. 트레이시 에민의 『Everyone I have ever slept with』처럼 내게도 텐트가 필요하다. 난 거기다 리처드의 이름만 써서 붙이려고 한다. 

K, 그리고 D. 인정할게. 나는 병신이다. D, 영원히 함께 하자 개자식아. 리처드에게 아침부터 치근덕댈 작정이었는데, 아무것도 못 하겠더라. 내가 감히 건드리면 안 될 것 같더라고. 그래서 손도 못 대고 그가 갠 내 바지를 챙겨 입고 그냥 침대에서 나왔어. 그리고 거실에서 티셔츠를 다시 찾았고, 그걸 입은 다음 배가 고파서 부엌을 뒤졌고 그러다 보니 팬케이크가 먹고 싶어졌어. 그는 부엌도 완벽하게 진열해 놓았어. 그걸 보고 잠이 확 깼어. 존나 무서워졌거든. 손이 다 떨려서 여러 번 물건을 떨어뜨리며 내 방식대로 그의 부엌을 엉망으로 만들었어. 

밀가루, 설탕, 소금, 달걀, 베이킹파우더. 대충 엄마가 이렇게 만들었던 것 같은데. 유리로 만든 볼에다가 그것들을 막 쏟아 붓고 반죽을 만든 다음, 프라이팬에 버터를 두르고 기름처럼 끈끈하고 꾸덕꾸덕한 반죽을 부었다. 나는 반죽을 환상적으로 태워 먹었다. 좆됐다, 시발. 디젤 기관차처럼 시커멓게 치솟는 연기와 까맣게 눌어붙는 반죽을 보며 나는 평소엔 절대로 외우지 않던 기도문을 소리 내어 외웠다. 그리고 산업혁명, 연대기, 빅토리아 여왕(Queen Victoria), 인도. 아, 미치겠네. 도표와 역사책에 있던 사실들을 줄줄이 외웠다. 내 목숨이 저 반죽처럼 되리라는 것을 알았기 때문이다. 프라이팬이 까맣게 타들어 갈수록 살인자 같았던 리처드의 치켜뜬 눈이 계속 생각났다. 그는 작정하면 정말 나를 죽일 수 있을 것이다. 물건이 떨어지는 요란한 소리에도 깨지 않았던 리처드는 매캐한 연기가 부엌을 가득 메우자 이내 잠에서 깼는지 싸늘한 얼굴로 침실에서 나와 나를 물끄러미 바라보았다. 그는 드레싱 가운을 걸친 채 벽에 등을 기대고 팔짱을 꼈다. 곧 나를 죽일 것 같았다. 어떻게 하지? 살려 주세요, 하고 빌까, 아니면 뭐? 어쩌라고? 뻔뻔하게 나갈까. 우물쭈물하고 있는 내게 리처드가 성큼성큼 다가왔다. 다리가 길어서 금방이었다. 그가 나를 한 대 칠 줄 알고 지레 겁먹어서 몸을 웅크리는데 리처드는 나는 상종도 하기 싫은지 내게 손끝 하나 건드리지 않고 그냥 불을 꺼버렸다. 그리고 달궈진 팬을 옆으로 치웠다. 리처드가 쯧, 혀를 차면서 내게 말했다  
“왜 내 프라이팬을 이렇게 만들어 놔. 이것도 네 작업이야?”  
그러면서 그는 엉망이 된 부엌을 둘러보며 손으로 이마를 짚었다. 두통이 일어난 모양이었다.   
“아니. 내가 거기까지 추락하진 않았는데……참, 할 말이 없다. 그냥 미안하다.”  
리처드는 연달아 한숨을 쉬면서 새카맣게 탄 팬의 손잡이를 쥐고 빙그르르 돌려서 놈의 몸을 수습했다. 내가 죽인 놈의 최후는 쓰레기통 행이었다.   
“이거 버려야겠다. 회생할 가망이 없어.”  
그는 프라이팬 하나에 큰 상실감을 느꼈는지 나보다 더 절망적으로 보였다. 나는 미안해져서 그에게 손을 뻗었는데 그는 내 손을 그냥 확 쳐냈다. 무안했지만, 뭐라 할 말이 없어서 병신처럼 농담을 지껄였다.  
“이 좆같은데 털려고 들어 올 놈은 거의 없지만 말이야, 병신 한둘쯤은 있는 법이니까 그런 새끼들이 문 따고 들어오면 쓰면 될 것 같은데. 이걸로 때리면 바로 뻗겠다.”  
“내가 넌 줄 알아?”  
그러니까 리처드가 내게 날카로운 목소리로 따졌다. 그는 나를 거의 경멸하듯이 보고 있었다.   
“넌 그럼 누가 문 따고 들어오면 어떻게 할 건데? 시발, 이미 들어왔는데 그 와중에 경찰을 부르냐? 아니면 칼로 찌르기라도 하게? 너 부엌칼 끝을 다 잘라놨잖아, 그걸로 찌르면 안 들어가.”  
나는 그가 조금만 더 화를 내주길 바랐다. 그래서 일부러 능청스럽게 굴었다. 변태 같은 말이란 거 알고 있는데, 그가 화내는 얼굴은 나를 조마조마하게 했고 그게 끝내주게 좋았다.   
“그냥 다 내어줄래. 시끄러워지는 건 싫어.”  
리처드는 또 한숨을 쉬며 말했다. 다 내어준다고? 뭘? 나는 그 말이 석연치 않아서 그를 안아버렸다.  
“안 돼, 다 주지 마.”  
다행히 나를 밀어내진 않는다. 리처드는 인상을 쓴 채 반죽이 치덕치덕 붙어 엉망이 된 볼을 보고는 내게 물었다.   
“팬케이크 반죽은 어떻게 만들었어? 얼마나 저은 거야?”  
나는 볼을 들어 안에 든 멀건 반죽을 흔들어 보며 대답했다.   
“자위할 때보다 더 흔든 것 같아.”  
리처드는 부끄러워했다. 나는 알 수 있었다. 왜냐면 그의 얼굴이 또다시 새빨개지고, 몸을 떨었기 때문이다. 그는 기가 꺾여 포기한 목소리로 내게 말했다.   
“에이단, 넌 제발 말을 좀. 아니야, 됐어. 어쨌든 그러니까 이렇게 된 거야. 너 요리 안 해봤어?”  
“어. 안 해봤는데.”  
내가 생각해도 좀 뻔뻔한 목소리로 대답했던 것 같다. 그럴 줄 알았어. 자고 가도 된다고 말하는 게 아니었어. 혼잣말로 쌀쌀맞게 중얼거리며 리처드가 내가 든 볼을 가리켰다.   
“그거 이리 줘. 그리고 저기 가서 가만히 앉아있어. TV 봐도 괜찮고 잡지나 신문 읽어도 돼. 내 부엌에 발 디디지 마. 망치지 마. 너 때문에 미칠 것 같아. 내가 할 테니까, 제발 부엌에 오지 마.”  
내가 볼을 돌려주자 리처드는 거실을 손으로 가리키며 내게 경고했다. 나는 아직도 인상을 써서 주름이 잡혀 있는 그의 얇은 눈가에다 입을 맞추면서 졸랐다.   
“얇게 만들지 말고 미국식으로, 미국식. 두껍게. 폭신폭신하게 만들어 줘.”  
“알았어.”  
리처드가 기운 빠진 목소리로 대답하며 웃었다. 

리처드가 엉망이 된 부엌을 다 치우고, 다시 반죽을 만들어 팬케이크를 만들 동안 나는 거실에서 TV를 봤다. 아침부터 드라마. 관심 없다, 채널을 돌렸다. 뉴스. 관심 없다, 채널을 돌렸다. 화면이 유치찬란해졌다. ‘Cbeebies’ 채널이었다. 차라리 이게 재밌네. 뻐근한 뒷목을 두드리며 TV에 푹 빠져드는데 부엌을 점령했던 탄내는 이제 완전히 사라지고 맛있는 냄새가 났다. 어느새 신경은 TV에서 멀어졌다. 냄새를 쫓아 그쪽으로 느릿느릿 걸어가서 스토브 앞에 서서 팬케이크를 굽고 있는 리처드의 허리를 끌어안았다. 나도 프라이팬처럼 만들려고? 아직도 화가 덜 풀렸는지 리처드가 퉁명스럽게 물었다. 내가 잘못했다니까. 이제 화 좀 풀어. 하고 말하며 그의 등에다 얼굴을 문질렀다. 환한 아침에 보니 그의 머리카락은 뿌리 부분이 붉은 기가 도는 밝은 갈색이었다.   
“너 원래 갈색 머린가 보네.”  
그의 머리카락 끝을 만지작거리며 말했다. 리처드는 스토브 열기가 더운지 얼굴이 빨갰고, 몸이 따뜻했다. 리처드가 뒤집개로 팬케이크의 모서리 부분을 살살 건드렸다. 프라이팬 위에 익어가고 있는 팬케이크는 나의 끔찍한 실패작과는 딴판이었다.   
“응. 벌써 머리 길었나 보다. 다시 염색해야겠네.”  
“뿌리 조금 올라오자마자 바로? 흰머리 생긴 것도 아니고.”  
“얼룩덜룩하면 보기 싫잖아.”  
“디타 본 티즈 같은 년. 독하다.”  
뒤집개로 반죽을 뒤집으며 리처드가 어이없어하는 목소리로 내게 물었다.   
“년?”  
그의 어깨에다 턱을 괴며 나는 대답했다.   
“너한텐 쌍년이란 욕이 딱 어울려.”  
갈색으로 노릇노릇 구워진 팬케이크의 단면을 보며 나는 입맛을 다셨다. 맛있겠네. 얼른 먹고 싶다. 둘 다. 리처드가 입은 드레싱 가운의 벌려진 틈 사이로 손을 집어넣었다. 그는 서 있었다.   
“왜 나한테 욕을 하고 싶어 해?”  
리처드가 내 손을 빼내며 다시 물었다. 나도 다시 섰고. 그에게 몸을 더 바짝 붙였다.   
“네가 날 이상하게 만들어, 쌍년아. 이거 언제 먹을 수 있어? 다 구워진 거야?”  
“정말이지……모르겠다. 네 맘대로 해. 조금만 기다려.”  
“난 메이플 시럽이 좋아.”  
“나도.”  
잠에서 깨고 리처드가 처음으로 밝게 웃었다.   
“엄청 많이 뿌려서 줘. 축축하게 적셔 줘.”  
“그럴게, 나도 단 게 좋아.”  
“착하네.”  
리처드의 마른 입술을 손으로 만지며 말했다. 하지만 리처드는 이번에는 녹녹하지 않았다. 여전히 내게 싫은 감정이 있었다.  
“넌 나빠. 프라이팬을 태웠으니까.”  
“그래, 내가 나빠.”

다른 사람과 같이 밥을 먹는 게 좋다. 혼자 밥을 먹으면 쓸쓸하고 외롭다. 누군가 나를 위해 요리를 해주면 더 좋다. 내가 소중한 사람처럼 느껴지기 때문이다. 내가? 누구에게? 대단하게 느껴졌다. 비닐 봉투 안에 몸을 구겨 넣지 않아도 될 것 같았다. 메이플 시럽을 잔뜩 뿌린 팬케이크는 혀가 얼얼할 정도로 달았고, 포크로 팬케이크 조각을 입에 가져가는 리처드의 입술은 끈적끈적해졌다. 너무 더워서 아침부터 에어컨을 틀었다. 사실 밖은 별로 안 더웠는데, 그냥 몸이 더웠다. 아침 먹으면서 내내 달아올라 있었다. 식탁에서 하자 그러면 싫어할까? 입술을 핥는 리처드를 물끄러미 바라보며 그런 생각을 했었다. 서서 하는 거 싫어. 식탁 위에 날 엎드리게 하지 마. 내 생각을 읽었는지 리처드가 팬케이크 조각 위로 포크를 내리꽂았다. 너 어떻게 알고……. 내가 놀라서 묻자 리처드는 대답 대신 나를 비웃었다. 어떻게 알았냐니까. 내가 계속 묻자 리처드는 포크로 내 바지를 가리켰다. 아. 나는 피식 웃었다. 엎드리게 할 생각이 아니라 눕힐 생각이었어. 네 얼굴이 날 제일 꼴리게 하거든. 리처드의 목덜미가 빨갛다. 

리처드의 욕실에 내 칫솔이 생겼다. 욕실엔 이미 칫솔이 두 개 걸려있었다. 이것에 대해서도 묻지 않기로 하자. 리처드는 그걸 벌레처럼 보고 있었으므로. 바퀴벌레를 봤다며 내 집엔 들어가기 싫다고 말하던 그였으니까, 정말 끔찍하게 느낄 것이다. 욕실 수납장엔 마트에 진열된 것처럼 여분칫솔들이 줄을 세워 자신을 선택해주길 기다리고 있었다. 리처드는 무엇이든지 왼쪽부터 쓴다. 왼쪽에 나와 있는 첫 번째 녀석은 노란색이었다. 난 노란색 싫어, 다른 색은 안 돼? 초록색이 더 좋은데. 나는 리처드에게 무턱대고 졸랐다. 내가 왜 노란색을 싫어하냐면, 꽃가루를 떠올리게 하기 때문이다. 봄에 꽃가루가 바람에 날리면 나는 늘 코가 간지러웠고, 멍청해졌다. 내가 조르자 리처드는 세상이 무너진 것처럼 굴었다. 친한 친구? 그에게 친구가 있을까? 우울한 질문이지만. 하여튼 꼭 친구의 부고라도 전해 들은 표정이었다. 나도 싫어, 초록색은 맨 끝에 있잖아. 차례가 돌아오려면 아직 멀었어. 그런데 말은 그렇게 하면서 초록색 칫솔을 꺼내더라. 진짜 천사 같았다. 리처드, 성당 가자. 그를 안으면서 말했다. 너 카톨릭 신자니? 리처드가 의외라는 듯이 물었다. 아니, 냉담자. 근데 네가 거기 있어야 할 것 같아서.


	17. Chapter 17

나는 리처드의 습관을 수집했다. 하지만 그는 자신의 얘기를 거의 하지 않았고, 한다 해도 내가 알아들을 수 없는 말을 했다. 그는 일주일에 한 번, 혹은 두 번 정기적인 외출을 했다. 리처드는 목적지에 대해서 말하지 않았지만, 다녀오는 날 그는 몹시 피곤해 보였고 짜증을 애써 억누르고 있었다. 나는 존나 멍청한 놈이 되어 변변찮은 위로 한 마디 건네지 못하고 가만히 서 있기만 했고, 리처드는 혼자 속으로 삭였다. 그러다 혼자 좀 울먹였는데 내게는 그 이유에 대해서 말하지 않았지만, 나는 그의 손에 들린 약 봉투를 통해 그가 다녀온 곳과 그의 기분이 그렇게 엉망이 된 것에 대해 조금 알 수 있었다. 그는 정신병원에 다녀온다. 그러나 받아온 약들을 제대로 챙겨 먹지 않는다. 몰랐는데, 정신병원 약은 화려했다. 이건 흑백 TV가 컬러 TV로 바뀌었을 때와 똑같은 혁명이다. 사람의 눈을 더 피곤하게 만들기 때문이다. 독 있는 모든 것은 화려하다. 그래서 피곤하다. 초록색 알약도 있었고, 조그만 분홍색 알약도 있었고, 형형색색이다. 나는 왜 저기에 저렇게 색소를 처넣는지 아직도 모르겠는데, 약을 처방하는 인간들이 저런 약을 먹어야 살 수 있는 사람들 인생을 동정해서인 것 같다. 내가 알게 된 그의 유별난 습관 중 하나는 식사를 하고 얼마 지나지 않아 꼭 화장실에 갔고, 들어가서 곧바로 물을 튼다는 것이다. 그러면 욕실 안에서는 세면대에 물이 쏟아지는 소리만 들렸고, 다른 소리는 아무것도 나지 않았다. 그리고 잠시 후 욕실에서 나올 때면 그의 눈은 언제나 충혈되어 있었다. 그 집착에 가까운 습관에 나는 그가 단지 지독하게 수줍음이 많고 조심스럽다고만 생각했다. D, 그 자식은 문을 열어놓고 볼일을 본다. 내가 그래서 그 새끼와 집에서 보는 걸 안 좋아한다. 거의 강제로 알고 싶지도 않은 남의 사생활을 알아야만 했기 때문이다. 씨발새끼. 게다가 손도 잘 안 씻는다. 내가 도저히 참을 수 없어서 한 번은 존나게 갈궜더니 D는 어깨를 으쓱해 보이며 어차피 더러워질 건데 뭐, 태연하게 웃었다. 다시 얘기를 돌리자. 욕실에서 나온 리처드는 기운 없는 표정을 지으며 자기 목을 매만졌고, 그걸 보면서 나는 약간 낯간지러운 기분이 들곤 했는데 아마도 나는 그의 흐트러진 모습을 결코 볼 수 없을 것 같다. 

8월 3일, 더웠다. 이제 여름은 절정을 맞았다. 낮에도 덥고, 저녁에도 덥고, 밤에도 더웠다. 해는 더럽게 저물지 않았다. 일조량이 많아져서 기분이 좋아지는 사람이 있는가 하면, 짜증이 치솟다 못해 곤두박질치는 사람도 있었다. 나는 사실 여름을 꽤 좋아하는 편이다. 땀이 나는 건 싫었지만, 햇볕에 몸이 따끔따끔해지는 건 썩 괜찮은 기분이었기 때문이다. 아침부터 햇볕을 잔뜩 쬐고 나면 밤에는 잠이 잘 왔다. 열기에 피부는 물론이고 뼈까지 다 흐물흐물해졌는데, 언제나 차가운 리처드를 끌어안고 자면 그게 다시 딱딱하게 식으면서 기분이 좋아졌다. 일주일에 못해도 세 번은 리처드의 집에서 자곤 했는데, 리처드는 낮에는 몰라도 밤에는 내 집에 절대 들어오려고 하지 않았다. 불을 다 켤 테니까 한 번만 오라고 사정하니까 그제야 마지못해 들어왔고 바퀴벌레가 아직 있는지부터 확인했다. 난 그 바퀴벌레를 이미 잡은 지 오래였다. 그러나 놈의 군단은 낮 동안 숨어 있다가 밤이면 더듬이로 벽을 문지르며 스스스, 괴상한 소리를 낸다. 이놈들은 나와 동거하길 원한다. 원치 않는 동거에 나는 넌더리가 났지만, 나와 살아 줄 놈들이 이놈들밖에 없다는 걸 알고 나니 그렇게 놈들이 미워 보이진 않았다. 잘 보면 통통한 몸에 까맣고 반질반질 윤기가 나는 게 잘 먹은 티가 나는 놈은 나름 자기 세계에선 얼굴값 좀 할 것 같다. 여하튼 바퀴벌레가 없는 걸 확인한 리처드는 잠깐 표정이 밝아졌다가, 다시 그가 처음 왔을 때처럼 더러워진 내 집을 보고 인상을 쓰며 눈을 감았다. 치울게. 나는 겸연쩍게 말하고 구차하게 움직였다. 그러다 딱 한 번, 리처드가 내 침대에서 같이 잔 적이 있는데 K, 8월 3일. 기억해. 잊지 마. 리처드는 잠자리가 바뀌니까 잠을 거의 못 잤다. 습관을 달고 사는 사람들은 이래서 피곤하다. 규칙적인 사람들은 이래서 괴롭다. 결국, 자기만 손핸데 본인은 모르고 있다. 나만 푹 자고 일어났더니, 리처드는 퀭한 얼굴로 나를 원망스럽게 보고 있었다. 잠을 못 자서 얇은 눈꺼풀이 부어 있었다. 나는 그걸 보며 물에 빠뜨려보고 싶단 생각을 했다. 그는 다리를 모으고 앉아 내가 얄밉다면서 편히 자서 반질반질한 내 얼굴을 손으로 쿡쿡 찔렀다. 난 그의 손가락을 깨물었고, 그는 꾸벅꾸벅 졸면서도 잠들진 않았다. 

나는 리처드를 좀 낯설게 보기로 했다. 최대한 내 주관을 배제하고 객관적인 시선으로 내 앞에 있는 남자를 보았는데 담배냄새가 누렇게 들러붙은 내 침대는 그와 전혀 어울리지 않았다. 그는 표백제를 들이부어 눈 아픈 형광이 될 정도로 하얀 시트가 어울렸고, 어울리는 냄새는 종합병원의 소독약 냄새였다. 인상은 쌀쌀맞아 보였고, 한쪽 입꼬리를 비틀어 웃으면 사람을 적어도 스무 명은 죽인 사이코패스처럼 보인다. 아니다. 그가 사람을 죽인다면 원한에 의한 복수일 테니, 사이코패스는 아니구나. 어쨌든 살인자. 그의 위험한 인상은 나를 이상하게 만들었다. 나는 그의 골격에 비해 가느다란 손목을 잡았고, 침대 헤드에 머리를 처박고 졸음과 싸우고 있는 그를 쓰러뜨렸고, 섹스했다. 집에는 콘돔도 윤활제도 없었다. 그를 만지다 박고 싶어졌는데 그래서 박을 수가 없었다. 대신 그를 엎드리게 한 다음 허벅지 사이에 대신 끼워서 몸을 움직였다. 그는 삽입보다 이 같은 행동을 더 부끄러워했다. 점점 내 이름을 부르는 목소리가 흐느끼는 소리로 바뀌더니 베개에다 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘렸고, 시트엔 물을 흘렸다. 확실히 그는 몸에 물이 많다. 그래서 울기도 많이 울고, 흘리기도 잔뜩 흘려 놓는다. 그러나 그는 나와 섹스하면서 사정하지 않는다. 내가 만지려고 하면 만지지 못하게 했고, 혼자서도 해결하지 않았다. 누가 그렇게 만든 것 같았다. 이건, 어디까지나 경험에 의한 행동이었다. 강요에 의한 것이다. 내 신경은 그 사실에 타격을 입고 걸레짝이 되기 직전인데, 그와 섹스는 자꾸 하고 싶었다. 그가 만들어낸 젖은 자국을 보며, 그가 여자였다면 아마 수건을 깔고 해야 할지도 모른다는 지저분한 상상을 했고 그건 내 사정을 부추겼지만 좆같은 타이밍에 전화가 왔다. 안 받으려고 했는데 리처드가 나를 밀어내며 전화를 받으라고 채근했다. 

W 교수였다. 씨발, 늙은이 아침잠도 없어. 욕을 하면서 전화를 받았다. W 교수는 예의의 정석이라 불릴 수 있는 고리타분한 안부부터 시작해서, 쓸데없는 소리를 주절주절 늘어놓았고 나는 침대 헤드에 등을 기대 짜증을 내지 않으려고 안간힘을 쓰면서 예, 오랜만입니다. 가식적으로 그의 전화에 응했고, 리처드는 눈물을 닦으며 내 위로 몸을 엎드리더니 아직 발기해 있는 내 성기를 한 손으로 쥐고는 흔들기 시작했다. 잠시 모바일을 옆으로 치워놓고, 야, 하지 마. 하고 말하며 그의 어깨를 젖혔는데 살인자는 지금 내게 복수를 하기 위해 이 같은 일을 하는 것이다. 그를 괴롭힌 것을 반성한다. 그는 물러설 생각이 전혀 없었다. 눈썹과 함께 입꼬리를 들어 웃는다. 저 표정이, 정말 사람을 미치게 한다. 그리고 자기 입술을 내 물건의 끝으로 가져가더니 입을 벌리고 삼켰다. 미친년, 밝히기는. 내가 욕을 해도 그는 아랑곳하지 않았고 나는 결국 항복했다. 그의 머리채를 잡고 머리를 눌렀다. 키스는 못 하는 사람이 같은 남자 물건을 빠는 건 잘했다. 씨발. 흥분되면서도 섭섭한 기분이 들었다. 전화는 금방 끝났다. 용건은 자기 일을 좀 도와달라는 것뿐이었다. 대체 무슨 일? 그가 나를 부를 만한 일들을 몇 가지 생각해보는데, 리처드가 자신의 이로 내 성기를 살짝 긁었다. 아, 씹. 난 자극이 강하면 피가 너무 쏠려서 도리어 사정을 잘 못하는 편인데, 리처드는 그걸 눈치챘는지 혀를 움직이는 게 은근해졌다. 난 블로우 잡을 받으면서 사정한 건 손에 꼽을 정도다. 그 거 대부분이 리처드가 해낸 거다. 

“야, 이게 뭐야. 내가 얼굴 치우라고 그랬잖아. 다 묻었네.”  
리처드의 입술과 얼굴에 묻은 내 정액을 보고 나는 죄책감을 느꼈다. 살인자는 온데간데없고 손도 잡으면 안 될 것 같은 순진해 보이는 사람이 내 앞에 있어서 나는 좀 목이 멨다.   
“오랜만에 해서 그런가. 턱이 아파.”  
그렇게 말하며 리처드는 아무렇지도 않게 얼굴에 묻은 걸 닦았다. 그리고 손으로 자기 턱을 매만졌다.   
“머리 좀 감자. 머리에도 붙었다.”  
나는 너무 미안했다. 이건 진심이다. 리처드가 미처 닦지 못한 앞머리와 속눈썹에 실처럼 끈끈하게 엉겨 붙은 걸 보면서 무슨 생각을 했냐면, 역시 그 얼굴 한 번 본 적 없는 개새끼 모가지를 따서 죽여야겠단 생각을 했다. 리처드는 너무 아무렇지도 않아 했다. 심지어 당연해 보였다. 불쌍했다. 애꿎게도 웃으면서 아프다고 계속 제 턱을 만지는데, 나는 그 손을 떼어내고 그냥 키스해줬다. 입술에도, 뺨에도, 되는대로 전부. 안 더러워? 리처드가 나를 빤히 보며 물었다. 뭐가 더럽다는 거지? 내 정액? 아니면 자신이? 나는 울컥해서 말했다. 존나 예쁜데 뭘. 그러자 귀까지 달아올라서 어쩔 줄 몰라 한다. 씨발, 자꾸 사람 마음 아프게 만든다. 우울하고 불쌍하게 예쁘다. 나는 그게 싫다. 긍정어와 부정어가 함께 달라붙어서 한몸인 양 유세 떠는 게 같잖다. 

W 교수는 단지 시간이 괜찮다면 찾아오라고만 했다. 그의 부탁은 상당히 모호한 인상을 줘서 기분이 불편해졌는데, 나는 모호함을 견디지 못한다. 그래서 방송 중인 드라마를 잘 보지 않는다. 뒤가 궁금해서 다음 편이 나올 때까지 참지 못하므로. 개봉영화도 기어이 스포일러를 모두 보고 간다. 미리 다 알고 보면 재미없지 않냐고? 아니, 기다리는 게 더 짜증 난다. 사람 사는 것에 대해 알아버리는 건 무서운데, 드라마나 영화는 대리만족이다. 결말을 알아도 어차피 내 인생이 아니니까 타격이 없었고, 좀 이성적으로 대할 수도 있었다. 결말이 슬퍼도 내가 슬픈 건 아니고, 결말이 행복해도 내가 행복한 게 아니니까 나는 어떻게 될지 모르겠지만 어쨌든 저 영화는 좋은 내용이네, 덤덤하게 넘길 수 있어서 좋았다. 그러니까 되도록 그 끝을 빨리 알고 싶어 언제나 조바심이 났다. W. 그레이 교수에 대해 생각해 본다. 그는 크리티컬 스터디(Critical Studies)를 담당했고, 말투는 정중했지만 날카로운 사람이었다. 그의 비평은 혹독했다. 하지만 내게 FAIL과 비난을 존나게 날리던 교수처럼 욕을 하지 않는다. 가끔 내가 뜻도 모르는 단어를 사용하는데, 그의 성대를 치고 올라와 입술 밖으로 떨어지는 그 단어가 정확하게 사람 가슴을 두 동강 낸다. 수업 끝나고 그의 혹평에 우는 사람도 제법 있었다. 여하튼 내가 그에 대해 기억하고 있는 것은 단편적인데, 그가 언제나 나를 물에 홀딱 젖은 작은 동물처럼 보았단 것과 자신에게 거리를 두려는 나를 친근하게 대하려고 했다는 것뿐이다. 인간은 자신을 가장 비극적으로 여기거나 남을 비극의 주인공으로 보길 좋아한다. W 교수는 머리카락이 모두 세 은색을 띠는 백발이었다. 듣기로는 타고나길 그런 색이라고 했다. 그래서 추운데 사는 근사한 여우처럼 보였다. 그는 내가 재학 중일 때 부인과 사별했다. 그걸 은근히 반기던 글러 먹은 년들이 있었는데, W 교수는 그때 이미 50대 중반이었고 나이보다 젊어 보이진 않았지만, 인생을 괜찮게 살아왔는지 얼굴에 깊게 잡힌 주름조차 사람을 감탄하게 할 정도의 미남이었기 때문이었다. 그는 언제나 완벽하게 말끔했고, 결코 천박하지 않았다. 그래서 나는 그를 피했다. 그는 보딩 스쿨(Boarding School) 출신의 어퍼 클래스(Upper class)답게 숨 막히게 끝내주는 포쉬 악센트를 구사한다. 그와 대화를 나누면 내가 없어 보인다. 그는 시력이 나빠 무테안경을 썼고, 그가 수업 중에 흘러내린 안경을 자신의 높은 콧대 위에 다시 고정할 때마다 안달 내는 여자들이 꽤 있었다. 남자도 좀 있었는데, 내가 봐도 그는 멋있었다. 그가 꺼려졌지만, 그를 닮고 싶기도 했다. 

늦은 오후에 되도록 안 가려고 했던 골드스미스에 오랜만에 왔다. 처음 여기 왔을 때, 이곳을 졸업할 때쯤 나는 한 가닥 하는 인간이 될 줄 알았었다. 그러나 보다시피. 도착했을 무렵은 더위가 그나마 기가 꺾인 4시경이었다. 나는 곧바로 교수의 오피스에 찾아갔다. 마침 오피스 아워(Office hour)이었는지 그는 눈이 동그랗고 얼굴을 갈색으로 태우다 못해 구워버린 여자와 면담 중이었는데, 내가 노크를 하고 들어가자 그녀에게 선약이 있었다며 오늘은 이만하고 다음에 다시 시간을 갖자고, 미안하다 사과하고 돌려보냈다. 여자가 나가고 W 교수는 내게 티타임을 갖자며 과자와 차를 내왔다. 

그 날, 같이 샤워하다가 우연하게 리처드의 풀네임을 알았다. 또 고집스럽게 내 싸구려 샴푸로는 머리를 감지 않으려고 해서 기어이 그의 집에 가서 샤워하던 중이었다. 거품이 눈에 들어가서 괴로워하는 그를 보고 좀 놀리다가, 리처드가 화를 내서 미안하다고 사과한 뒤 또 놀리면서 헹궈줬다. 그러다 문득 생각이 나서 근데 너 이름 뭐냐고 물었고, 리처드는 내 이름 알잖아. 찬물에 부기가 가라앉은 눈을 치켜뜨며 대답했다. 살인자, 미친년, 그의 살인 수법은 몸이다. 욕실에서 또 할 뻔했다. 이름은 아는데, 풀네임. 나 네 성도 아직 몰라. 그에게 치근덕대고 싶다는 충동을 꾹 억누르며 말했다. 아, 그랬어? 리처드가 물 묻은 손으로 자기 눈을 비비며 말해줬다. 리처드 크리스핀 아미티지. 이상하게 경쾌하게 들렸다. 그의 미들네임을 듣고 배가 고팠다. 과자가 먹고 싶었는데, 리처드의 집에 마트에서 파는 싸구려 과자 같은 건 없었다. 그래서 그냥 참았다. 물론 교수가 내온 과자도 싸구려는 아니었지만, 바삭거리는 걸 먹고 싶었던 차라 기분이 좋아졌다. 그래, 스콘은 원래 이렇게 짠 게 아닌데.   
“제임스 그린버그와 얼마 전에.”  
W 교수가 내게 한 첫 마디는 그것이었다. 시발, 비밀이 없는 바닥. 인생 막차를 타고 들어간 집의 대문도 이것보단 넓을 것이다. 소문이 스포츠카를 타고 질주한다. 나는 머쓱해졌다.   
“예, 일이 좀 있었습니다.”  
입에 묻은 부스러기를 털어내며 겸연쩍게 대답하는 나를 보며 교수가 미소 지었다.   
“잘했네.”  
그는 뜻밖에 말을 했다. 나는 그가 나를 비아냥거리는 줄 알았는데, 아니었다. 그는 진심이었다. 나는 그가 좀 마음에 들었다. 이미 전화로도 나누었던 안부를 구태여 다시 나누고, 없었던 친밀감을 억지로 만들어 가며 이내 용건에 접어들었는데 교수는 얼마 전에 그만둔 조교 대신 내가 자기 일을 좀 도와줬으면 한다고 말했다. 학사 일 말고도 개인적인 업무도 부탁할 것이라, 월급은 넉넉지는 않아도 지낼 만은 하게 챙겨줄 것이란 말도 잊지 않았다. 나는 그에게 내색하지 않고 속으로 속물적인 계산을 했다. 그가 주는 돈으로 집세를 낼 수 있었고, 빠듯했지만 입에 풀칠은 할 수 있었다. 옷을 사거나 뭐 물건을 사는 건 꿈도 못 꾸지만, 엄마에게 집세를 손 벌리진 않아도 된다. 그러고 보니 엄마에게 안부 전화를 안 한 지 오래되었다. 할 말이 없으니까. 

진짜 할 말이 없었다. 엄마, 나 살기가 힘들어. 돈이 없어. 그래서 집에 못 가. 이렇게밖에 살지 못해서 미안해. 이렇게 살려고 한 건 아닌데. 그 말은 죽어도 못한다. 난 이미 엄마 가슴에다 못을 수십 개는 박았다. 그게 진짜 못이었다면 엄마는 이 세상에 없겠지. 

나는 W 교수에게 결코 태울 수 없는 담배 필터처럼 꼴값을 떨었다. 예, 생각해보겠습니다. 하지만 이미 내 생각은 무조건 하겠습니다. 이었다. W 교수는 알겠다고 대답했고, 우리는 용건 외에 다른 대화를 나누었다.   
“D에게서 들었는데, 만나던 여자와 헤어졌다지?”  
시발새끼, 입을 찢어 놓을 것이다. 창피함에 숨을 구멍이 필요해져서 몸이 마구 떨렸고, 내 대답을 기다리며 교수는 소리 내지 않고 점잖게 차를 한 모금 마셨다. 그건 리처드와 좀 비슷했다. 리처드는 입술이 작아서 묻히고는 먹었지만, 음식을 먹으면서 지저분하게 쩝쩝거리는 소리를 내거나, 물을 마시면서도 결코 소리 내는 법이 없었다.   
“예, 얼마 전에 헤어졌습니다.”  
“그리고 발레 댄서를 만난다던데.”  
“D가 그것까지 얘기했습니까?”  
이 자식은 입을 찢어 놓는 걸론 부족하다. 다시는 입도 뻥긋하지 못하도록 혀를 잘라야겠다. 어렸을 때, 엄마 지갑에서 잔돈 털어가다 걸린 기분이었다. 난 상습범이었다. 그리고 시원찮은 범죄자이기도 했다. 엄마는 나를 엄청나게 혼냈고, 나는 다시는 지갑에 손대지 않았다. 부끄러워서 W 교수의 얼굴을 똑바로 보지도 못하고 화끈거리는 얼굴을 손으로 가렸다. W 교수는 그런 내가 우스운지 소탈하게 웃으면서 말했다.  
“이왕 만나는 거 정상에 가까운 여자를 만나게. 자네도 곧 그렇게 될 거니까. 굳이 자네에게 참견할 생각은 없다만 만나는 사람과 격차가 크면 좌절감이 커지거든. 격차를 좁힐 수는 있어도, 한 번 맛본 좌절감을 잊기는 어려워.”   
“여자는 아닌데요.”  
내 못된 성질머리가 또 튀어나왔다. 사람 엿 먹이는 거.   
“그런가?”  
W 교수는 잠깐 말이 없어지더니 나를 그냥 본다. 그리고 멋있게 웃었다. 저 웃음도 배우고 싶다. 언젠가는 똑같이 써먹고 싶었다.   
“D에겐 말씀 안 하셨으면 좋겠습니다. 그 자식은 입이 싸거든요.”  
“물론. 난 예전부터 자네가 지나치게 사람을 믿는 것을 걱정했는데, 만나는 사람에 대해선 얼마나 믿고 있는가?”  
“안 믿어요, 단 하나도 안 믿어서 다 믿는 것처럼 보이는 것뿐입니다.”  
나는 리처드가 살아오며 만든 궤적을 믿을 수 없었다. 그 게 현실이라면 너무 비참했다. W 교수가 찻잔을 내려놓으며 말했다.  
“적어도 직업은 속지 말아야지, 자네는 정직한 친구잖아. 정직하게 다 말해줬겠지.”  
“멍청해서 다 말해줬습니다. 전 그냥 다 말해버립니다. 결코, 정직해서 말하지는 않습니다. 정말, 저는 좀 멍청합니다. 언제나 그 게 마음에 들지 않는데 평생 못 고칠 것 같습니다.”  
“그래서 그린버그와도 그렇게 한바탕 한 건가?”  
“예, 그 자식은 어중간하거든요.”  
“자네 말이 맞아. 그 친구는 어중간하지. 그런데도 거들먹거렸어.”  
“정말 그렇게 생각하십니까?”  
“물론이네.”  
인간은 누가 자신을 편들어주길 바란다. 나도 마찬가지다. 고지식한 교수의 그 말은 나를 퍽 안심시켰고, 아물어가던 손등의 상처가 마침내 완전히 아물었다.   
“나도 예전에 발레 하던 여자를 잠깐 만난 적이 있었어. 사별한 부인과 만나기 전에 말이야. 아내는 언제나 그걸 신경 썼지. 사람들은 발레 댄서에 대해 환상을 갖기 쉬워. 실은 정말 치열한 직업인데 말이야. 공연을 앞두고 그 여자 히스테리를 받아주는 게 얼마나 힘겹던지.”  
나는 W 교수가 내게 구구절절 털어놓는 저의를 알 수 없었다.  
“예.”  
W 교수의 콧등에 걸쳐진 안경이 예리하게 반짝였다. 나는 그만 기가 죽고 말았다.  
“몸을 잘 보게. 자네도 나와 같겠지만, 이건 우리 직업병이거든. 뭐든 뜯어보는 거 말이야. 타인을 불쾌하게 만드는 병이지. 음악이나 무용은 타고난 게 절반은 먹고 들어가는 직업이야. 신체적 특징이 남들과 다를 수밖에 없어. 여자가 아니라면 포인트 슈즈를 신진 않을 테니 발 모양은 크게 차이가 없을 것 같고, 신체적 조건을 한 번 유심히 찾아봐. 후천적으로 만들어진 것 말고 타고난 것 말이네. 걸음걸이나 다리의 근육은 후천적인 거야. 타고난 신체 조건은 아니란 말이지. 찾아보면 그가 이미 정상에 선 사람인지, 정상에 가까운 사람인지 대강은 알 수 있을 거야. 나도 하도 오래전에 들은 거라 정확한진 장담할 수 없네만……. 그 여자가 내게 말해줬었는데, 발레를 하기 좋은 몸은 다리는 일자로 곧게 뻗어 있어야 하고, 골반은 바깥쪽으로 돌아가 있어야 하며 발등은 튀어나와야 좋다더군. 자기는 그 중 무엇도 해당하지 않는다고 언제나 힘들어했어. 연습에 매달릴 수밖에 없는 이유라고 말했었지.”  
그 말을 듣고 나는 더는 아무것도 목에 넘어가지 않았다. 뒷목이 뜨끈해졌다.   
“뭐라고 하셨습니까?”  
내가 묻자 W 교수가 되물었다.   
“어떤 것 말인가?”  
“몸이요.”  
교수가 다시 발레를 하기 위해 갖추어진 신체적 조건에 대해 내게 말해주었다. 내 표정이 점점 어두워졌는지, 그가 내게 몸이 좋지 않냐고 물었다. 아니요, 괜찮습니다. 몸은 괜찮습니다. 두 손을 무릎 위에 올려놓고 나는 초조해져서 다리를 떨었다. W 교수처럼 개인적인 얘기를 주절주절 떠들게 하는 사람이 있다. 나는 드러낼수록 보잘것없는 놈이라 그와 같은 사람들이 언제나 꺼려졌다. 어느새 나는 그에게 떠들고 있고, 그는 잘 들어준다. 저, 교수님. 죄송한데 얼굴 닦을 것 있습니까? 추하게 눈물을 질질 짜고 말았다. 

K, 내 이름은 Aidan Turner라고 쓰고 위로부적격자라고 읽어. 씨발, 그 인간은 위로해 달라고 꺼낸 말이었는데. 몰랐다. 몰랐어. 나는 위로하지 않고 그의 말을 가로막았다. 리처드는 다시는 자신에 몸에 대해서 좋게 말하지 않았고 내게 서운해하지도 않았어. 그 날 밤, 처음이자 마지막이었어. 나는 사과할 기회를 잃었다.


	18. Chapter 18

『폴리포니아』, 초연은 2001년 1월 4일, 뉴욕 주립 극장(New York State Theater), 뉴욕시티 발레단(New York City Ballet). 안무가는 로열 발레단(The Royal Ballet) 출신의 크리스토퍼 휠든. 음악은 그요르기 리게티(Gyorgy Ligeti). 로렌스 올리비어 상(The Laurence Olivier Award)에서 댄스와 오페라 부문, 베스트 뉴 댄스 프로덕션(Best New Dance Production) 수상. 로열 발레단은 코벤트 가든 내 로열 오페라 하우스(Royal Opera House)에 상주. 프린시펄 댄서가 대체 뭔지 몰랐는데, 알고 보니 발레는 내가 끔찍하게도 싫어하는 계급사회이고 댄서를 등급으로 나누는데 프린시펄 댄서는 그 등급 중 가장 높은 것이라고 했다. 로열 발레단의 5등급 중 가장 높은, 그러니까 발레리노 내지는 발레리나란 찬사를 받을 수 있는 발레 댄서이다. 그 단어는 오직 프린시펄 댄서들을 위한 것이다. 프린시펄 댄서 외의 다른 발레 댄서들의 등급은 아래에서부터 어프렌티스(Apprentice), 코르 드 발레(Corps de ballet), 드미 솔리스트(Demi Solist), 솔리스트(Solist)로 나뉘지만 한데 묶어서 발레 댄서라고 부른다. W 교수와의 엉망진창이었던, 내게는 참으로 부끄럽고 창피하다고 말할 수 있는 대화 끝에 알 수 있던 사실은 고작 이 정도였고, 내 생각보다 리처드가 치열하게 살아온 대단했던 인간이라는 건 정말 확실히 알게 되었으므로 새삼 W 교수가 말한 그 격차에 대해 고민하게 되었고, 그가 날 한심하게 여기진 않을까 하는 생각과 함께 대체 왜 나 같은 놈과 만나고 있지, 이런 자기비하에도 빠졌다가 지금 그는 대체 왜 이렇게 되었을까 그런 생각들이 갑자기 쏟아져버리는 탓에 나는 착잡한 심정으로 돌아오는 지하철을 타야만 했다. 유감이네. 점잖은 목소리로 W 교수가 나를 위로했다. 그가 저녁을 같이 하지 않겠냐고 권유했지만 거절했다. 그럴 기분이 아니었다. 지하철에 자리가 비어 있었지만 나는 일부러 서서 갔다. 몸을 좀 괴롭히고 싶어졌다. 머리가 아프거나 마음이 복잡할 땐 몸을 피곤하게 만들거나 괴롭히는 게 제일 좋다. 한계에 다다를수록 생각할 수 없어지기 때문이다. 그린버그가 지금 내 눈앞에 있다면, 난 그 자식을 또 죽도록 팼을 것이다. 

K.  
난 변명은 안 한다. 그러나 미안해. 

돌아오는 길에 드럭스토어에 들려 콘돔을 샀다. 안전장치는 중요하다. 가장 큰 이유는 아이들은 부모를 선택할 수 없으니까. 태어나서 부모라는 작자가 나처럼 가망 없는 굴지의 개자식이면 슬플 것이다. 나는 내 아이에게 지금 당장 숫자 단위가 숨 막히게 놀라운 비싼 장난감을 사줄 수 없고, 그 애와 함께 주말에 근교로 나가 좋은 걸 보여주면서 놀아주고 감수성을 키워주는 일도 하지 못한다. 내가 살기 팍팍하기 때문이다. 또 꺼려지는 것이 있다. 나와 닮은 아이라니. 도무지 상상조차 가지 않는다. 내 어릴 때 사진을 봐도 감을 잡을 수가 없었다. 그러나 닮으면 닮은 대로 길을 걷는다. 아이가 나와 똑같이 살면 어쩌지, 걱정되었고 나 때문에 열 달이나 몸이 무거워야 할 여자에게도 임신은 못 할 짓이다. 나 같은 놈을 믿고 여자가 태교에 신경 쓸 수 있을 리가 없다. 여자는 애를 둘이나 돌보아야 할 것이다. 아이가 걸음마를 뗄 때쯤이면 폭삭 늙어 있을 것이다. 그리고 난 여자의 매서운 눈초리와 함께 원망을 받겠지. 리처드와 나 사이에 이런 걱정은 불필요한 것이었지만, 안전장치는 알량한 신뢰를 보장한다. 그것은 좀 가증스럽고 실체가 없지만, 아예 설치하지 않는 것보다는 낫다. 그러니까 그 조그만 고무조각을 들이밀면서 난 단순히 네 몸만 원해서 너와 섹스하는 것이 아니라고 생색을 내는 것이다. 생색이라도 좋으니 나는 리처드에게 좀 괜찮은 놈이 되고 싶었고, 그와 섹스를 할 수 있으니 연애도 가능하다고 생각했다. 

혼자 울적한 기분을 털어내기 위해 여기저기 헤맸더니, 플랫에 돌아왔을 땐 해가 어둑어둑 저물고 있었다. 모바일로 시간을 확인하니 8시 30분이었다. 리처드에게서 메시지가 두 건 와있었다. 6시 5분에, 저녁 먹고 들어 올 거니? 그리고 8시에, 많이 늦어? 이게 연애가 아니라면 연애라고 부를 수 있는 건 어디에도 없다. 우리는 보통 7시쯤이면 저녁을 먹었고 나는 10시에 간식을 한 번 더 먹었다. 내가 간식을 먹을 때면 리처드는 같이 먹을 때도 있고, 안 먹을 때도 있었다. 그는 심지어 나를 위해 저녁을 차려주긴 했지만, 정작 자기는 저녁도 종종 거르곤 했었다. 기분에 따라 다른 것 같았다. 그는 식습관이 별로 좋지 않다. 내키면 마구 먹고, 내키지 않으면 온종일 안 먹을 때도 있다. 규칙적인 그의 생활에 유일하게 예외를 둔 것이다. 여하튼 메시지를 확인한 나는 얼른 계단을 뛰어 올라갔다. 노크하기도 전에 문이 열렸다. 그는 이제 내게도 익숙한 클래식 곡과 함께 내게로 쏟아지듯이 안겼다.   
“난 줄 어떻게 알고? 도둑이면 어쩌려고 문을 열었어?”  
내가 그의 조심성 없는 행동에 대해 뭐라고 하자 리처드는 대수롭잖다는 듯이 웃었다.   
“네 발소리랑 다른 사람 발소리는 구별할 수 있어.”  
그 확신과 여유는 나를 꽤 설레게 했다. 여러 번 말해서 지겨울 수도 있는데, 리처드는 정말 예쁘고 근사하게 웃을 줄 안다. 그가 웃을 때 느껴지는 고상함이나, 우아함에 대해선 달리 묘사할 방법이 없는데 내가 항상 작문시간엔 졸았기 때문이다. 그리고 그의 웃음은 이중적이다. 우아함과 천박함이 동시에 있다. 아무나 덜컥 가질 수 없는, 수십 번 세공을 거친 다이아몬드 같기도 하고 아무나 꺾을 수 있는, 길거리에 고개 숙이고 있는 초라한 꽃처럼 보이기도 한다. 이건 대단하다. 그러니까 사전을 뒤져봐도 그를 설명할 마땅한 단어를 찾을 수 없다. 나는 감정이 격양되면 항상 욕을 하곤 하는데, 그가 웃는 걸 보면 나는 완전히 바보가 되어버렸고 씨발, 존나 예쁘네란 생각밖에 안 든다. 

내가 연락이 없었으므로, 리처드는 평소보다 좀 늦게 저녁을 준비했지만 그래도 내가 도착했을 때 이미 그것은 다 식어있었다. 식탁 위에 불어버린 파스타가 윤기를 잃고 푸석푸석하게 서로 들러붙어 있었다. 이거 꽤나 욕 좀 먹겠는데. 리처드가 자신의 요리에 대해 어떠한 자부심을 가졌는지 잘 알고 있었으므로 나는 약간 걱정이 되었다. 이런, 다 식었네. 다시 만들어야겠어. 하고 말하며 리처드는 포크로 굳어버린 파스타를 뒤적거렸다. 참치 캔을 뜯어 마요네즈를 버무려서 만든 파스타였는데 면 종류가 다양했다. 펜네, 푸실리, 링귀니. 난 마요네즈를 한꺼번에 많이 먹으면 속이 메스꺼워져서 그런 것도 미리 막을 겸, 목이 따뜻한 게 좋아서 파스타를 따뜻하게 먹는 게 좋았는데, 리처드는 차갑게 먹는 걸 더 좋아했다. 만들자마자 먹었다면 그건 무척 맛있었을 것이다. 내가 양파를 싫어한다는 걸 알고 리처드는 레시피에서 양파를 빼버렸다. 대신 가느다란 파를 썰어 넣었다. 난 이것도 싫어. 파스타 위에 새파랗게 올라온 파를 보자마자 나는 기겁했다. 내가 툴툴대며 말하자 리처드는 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 반문했다. 초록색이 좋다며? 풀이 초록색인 건 싫어. 어린애 같은 내 편식에 리처드는 혀를 찼다. 하지만 양파는 초록색이 아닌걸. 그건 왜 싫어하는 거야? 그가 나를 꼭 엄마처럼 설득하려 들어서 나는 딱 잘라 말했다. 그 거 밑에 잘 보면 초록색이야. 리처드는 하는 수 없다는 듯이 기운 없는 목소리로 한숨을 쉬며 대답했다. 알았어. 리처드는 이제 내 것엔 후추만 뿌려서 준다. 양배추를 썰어서 준 적도 있는데, 내가 양배추를 다 골라내는 걸 보고 쓰게 웃었다. 2007년 8월 3일은 금요일이었다. 리처드는 금요일과 토요일 저녁은 평소보다 열량이 높은 걸 먹었다. 그러고 나면 다음 날 아침엔 풀만 뜯고 있다. 답답할 정도로. 일단은 나는 리처드에게 할 얘기가 있었고, 보여 줄 것이 있었다. 병신같이 위로해달라는 그의 말을 그렇게 무시했으므로 만회할 필요가 있었다. 나는 정말 그에게 잘 보이고 싶었고, 나쁜놈이 되고 싶진 않았다. 일단 그를 식탁 의자에 앉히고, 드럭스토어에서 사온 콘돔을 꺼냈다. 지금 하자고? 저녁도 안 먹고? 리처드는 그다지 내키지 않는 기색이었다. 나는 고개를 세차게 저었다. 아니, 그냥 앞으론 콘돔 쓰자고. 그러자 리처드는 무덤덤하게 내 마음을 찍어버렸다.   
“나 성병 없어, 걱정 안 해도 돼.”  
나는 온몸에 피가 싹 식어버렸다. 너 프린시펄 댄서였다며, 왜 이렇게 살게 된 거야? 그 말을 너무 묻고 싶어서 목이 근질근질했고 입안에서 비린내가 났다. 왜 이딴 말 하면서 아무렇지도 않아? 정말 묻고 싶었다. 그러나 그 말은 그의 자존심에 타격을 줄 것이다. 내 걸레짝 같은 마음에도 타격을 줄 것이다. 결코, 입 밖에 내선 안 되는 말이었다.   
“내가 씨발, 그 걱정해서 그러는 줄 알아? 성병은 나도 없어.”  
리처드는 피곤한 기색으로 고개를 왼쪽 어깨로 젖혔다. 그리고 조르면 꺾일 것처럼 위태로워 보이는 자신의 목덜미에 손을 가져가 손끝으로 만지작거렸다.   
“그럼 왜?”  
이어 말하는 그의 무덤덤한 말투엔 정말 감정이 하나도 담겨 있지 않았을뿐더러 꼭 남의 일처럼 시큰둥했으므로 나는 지금 내가 누구와 대화를 하는 건지 헷갈리기 시작했다.   
“…….”  
나는 한참을 말을 잃고 서 있었다. 리처드는 이제 자신의 쇄골을 손으로 매만졌다. 그곳엔 긁힌 상처와 멍이 있었고, 나와 내가 아닌 다른 사람이 남긴 자국이 있었다. 더 이상 적나라하게 말하지 않기로 한다. 나는 화가 났다. 처음엔 침착해지려고 한숨을 쉬면서 마음을 가라앉히려고 애를 썼는데, 리처드의 무표정한 얼굴에 더 이상 브레이크를 밟을 수가 없었다.   
“내가 어지간하면 안 물어보려고 했거든? 근데 너 때문에 씨발 돌 것 같다. 말 같잖은 소리 작작해라, 씨발년아. 넌 대체 왜 콘돔 없이 해도 괜찮다는 건데? 대체 지금까지 누구하고 그딴 식으로 잔 거야? 너 배 아프다면서, 아프다고 했잖아.”  
내가 고함을 지르자 리처드는 흠칫 놀라며 자신의 셔츠 목 부분을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 나는 최악이다. 이러려던 게 아니었는데. 그가 몸을 떨기까지 해서 나는 후회가 밀려들었지만, 끔찍하게도 그럴수록 화가 점점 더 났다. 나는 한번 화가 나면 이성을 잃어버리고 걷잡을 수 없이 불이 붙어서 끝내 폭발하고야 마는 성격이었다. 이건 정말 나를 미치게 하는 것이다.   
“나 성병 없다니까. 걸린 적도 없어. 그건 안심해도 좋아. 그리고 내가 임신할 리가 없잖아. 그게 정말 왜 필요한지 모르겠어. 너도 안 쓰는 쪽이 좋지 않아? 다들 그렇잖아. 하지만 네가 쓰는 쪽이 더 좋다면 네 말대로 해.”  
리처드는 기어이 나를 완전히 뒤집히게 했다. 나는 리처드의 말에 상처를 받았다. 그가 나를 그 자식과 똑같은 취급을 하는 것 같았다. 자신이 상대하기 좀 더 수월한 어린애, 그러나 목적은 똑같은 개새끼 말이다. 그가 내 상처에다 소독약이 아닌 치아염소산나트륨을 쏟아 붓고 있었다. 닿는 곳마다 화끈거리면서 더럽게 쓰라리다.   
“그 이유 말고! 너 정말, 씨발! 이게 진짜 내 말이 우습게 들려? 어? 씨발! 우습게 들려?”  
나는 미친놈처럼 목에 핏대를 세우고 고함을 지르면서 의자를 발로 걷어찼다. 의자가 쓰러졌고, 식탁이 세게 흔들렸다. 그리고 흥분해서 나도 모르게 리처드의 멱살을 잡고 손을 올리고 말았다. 그가 겁에 질린 얼굴로 휘청 이며 내게 끌려오자 정신을 차리고 손을 내렸지만, 그를 때리지는 않았지만, 늦었다. 리처드의 눈도 똑같이 흔들렸고, 어김없이 흘러나오는 ‘평균율 클라비어’ 소리도 좆같이 흔들리고 있다. 그의 멱살을 잡은 내 손과 함께 글렌 굴드가 쉬지 않고 두드리는 저 건반을 다 뽑아버리고 싶었고, 지금은 아무것도 듣고 싶지 않았다. ‘Prelude And Fugue No.24 In B Minor, BWV869 - Fuga’ 개같은. 오늘 아침부터 타이밍이 정말 죄다 좆같다. 곡이 빨라질수록 피가 저렇게 치솟는 것 같아서 놀란 리처드를 내버려두고 거실로 가서 오디오를 신경질적으로 꺼버렸다. 소리가 멎음과 동시에 나는 참았던 숨을 토해냈고, 그에게 이처럼 화를 냈다는 사실이 괴로워서 인상을 쓰며 얼굴을 손으로 가렸다. 당장은 그의 얼굴을 보고 싶지도 않고, 볼 수도 없었다. 자괴감이 등 뒤에서 나를 부른다. 손톱을 깎지 않는 녀석이 내 목에다 손톱자국을 남기며 또다시 나에게 말한다. 그러니까, 언제까지 그렇게 살 거냐고. 그래 어쩐지, 요즘은 일이 잘 풀린다 싶었다. 내게 총이 있었다면 입에다 총구를 집어넣고 망설임 없이 쏘았을 것이다. 나 혼자 고개를 세차게 저으면서 한숨을 쉬고 제자리에 있지 못하고 짧은 간격을 왔다 갔다 하길 반복하다가 이내 손을 내리고 리처드를 보았다. 리처드는 나와 눈이 마주치자 더욱 겁에 질려 얼굴이 새파래졌다. 그는 폭력에 가까운 상황과 높은 언성을 유난히 무서워했다. 내게 가까이 다가오지 못하고 의자에 앉아 혼자 추위에 노출된 것처럼 덜덜 떨었다. 그런 그를 보며 나도 추워졌다. 리처드는 에어컨을 너무 세게 틀어놓는다. 에어컨, 시발, 그래 에어컨. 전기요금 자기가 내는 거 아니라고 했었지? 아, 정말 미치겠다.   
“혼내지 마, 미안해. 내가 잘못했어. 제발 혼내지 마.”  
리처드가 그렇게 말하자 내 속에서 뭔가 툭 끊어지는 느낌이 났는데, 뭐가 끊어진 건지 잘 모르겠다. 나는 이전부터 내가 뇌에 큰 문제를 가지고 있지 않을까 종종 쓸데없는 걱정을 하곤 했었는데, 내가 감당할 수 없는 상황이 닥치면 머리가 새하얘지면서 툭 하고 줄이 끊어지는 소리가 귀가 아닌 두개골 안에서 들렸기 때문이다. 나는 몹시 지쳤고, 지독히도 괴로웠으므로 할 수만 있다면 주저앉고 싶었지만 그럴 염치가 없었다. 왜 이렇게 되어 버린 거지. 아침만 해도 굉장히 좋은 기분이었는데…….   
“혼내다니.”  
누가? 내가? 나는 그에게 다시 가까이 다가갔다. 그가 몸을 더 가엽게 떨었다.   
“혼내지 마.”  
나는 그의 앞에 한쪽 무릎을 꿇고 앉아서 좀 잠긴 목소리로 그에게 조심스럽게 말했다.   
“나 너 안 혼내.”  
“혼내지 마. 제발. 혼내지 마. 잘못했어. 다시는 안 그럴게.”  
대체 무엇을? 그는 정신이 나가서 잘못했어, 그 말만 반복했다. 내 기분은 완벽하게 엉망이 되었고, 떨고 있는 그의 손을 잡고 최대한 내가 엎질러 버린 것을 주워담기 위해서 애를 썼다.   
“혼내는 거 아니야, 리처드. 내가 왜 널 혼내? 내가 대체 무슨 자격으로 혼낸다는 거야, 너하고 나 사이에 서로 화낼 일은 있어도 혼낼 일은 하나도 없어. 소리 질러서 미안해. 침착하게 얘기하자.”  
그러자 리처드는 머리를 흔들면서 말했다. 그건 나에게 하는 말이 아니었다. 분명 혼잣말이었다.   
“나더러 대체 뭘 어떻게 하란 말이야. 누구 말을 들어야 해? 누가 하자는 대로 해야 해?”  
나는 겁이 나서 그의 무릎 위에 얼굴을 파묻고 끅끅 울었다. 어떻게 해야 할지 하나도 모르겠다. 머리가 너무 아프고, 얼굴이 뜨거워서 견딜 수가 없었다. 나는 혼란스러웠다. 내가 알고 있는 나라면, 예전의 나라면, 이대로 도망쳤을 것이다. 난 말싸움은 도저히 해내지 못한다. B와 싸울 때도 항상 욕만 했을 뿐, B가 쏟아내는 마음이 타죽으라고 내뱉는 잔인한 말들에 속수무책으로 당해 등을 돌려 병신처럼 울기만 했다. 차라리 누구 하나 뻗을 때까지 서로 갈기는 게 낫다. 하지만 리처드에게는 손댈 수 없다. 진짜 쓰레기들이나 리처드 같은 사람을 손댈 것이다.   
“리처드, 내가 말주변이 없어서 제대로 말을 못하겠어. 그냥 되는대로 말할게. 이렇게밖에 말 못해서 미안해. 네가 알아서 들어줬으면 좋겠어. 일단 나 너 혼내려고 그런 게 아니고 화난 건 맞아. 왜 화가 났냐면, 네 말대로 우리 둘 다 성병도 없고 임신할 걱정은 없어. 하지만 아, 씨발 괜히 낯 뜨겁네. 넌 나에게 항상 안에다 사정하라고 말해. 난 네 말만 듣고 그렇게 했는데, 그러면 안 돼. 난 그래선 안 됐어. 내가 잘못했어. 울지 좀 마. 미안해. 그러니까 내가 왜 화가 났냐면, 넌 나하고 섹스하면서 단 한 번도 사정한 적이 없어. 그리고 나와 섹스하고 나면 항상 배가 아프다 그래. 나만……좋았다고. 말했잖아, 난 강간은 안 한다고. 네가 그러면 내가 꼭 강간한 것 같단 말이야.”  
나는 많이 울면서 말했다. 그래서 중간중간 쉬어야만 했다. 내가 울면서 병신처럼 말하자 정신 나갔던 리처드가 서서히 내가 아는 그의 모습으로 돌아왔다. 여전히 떨고 있는 목소리였지만, 나를 알아보긴 했다. 그가 내 머리카락을 쓰다듬으며 말했다.   
“넌 강간 안 했어, 에이단.”   
“기분이 그래. 착잡해.”  
“울지 마, 에이단.”  
나는 고개를 들었다. 리처드가 손으로 내 얼굴을 만졌다. 나는 꽤 우울해졌고, 낙담했고, 미안했고, 모든 게 헝클어져 있어서 푸는 게 버거웠다. 뺨을 세게 맞은 것처럼 귀가 다 멍할 지경이었다. 나는 계속 더듬더듬 거리며 말할 수밖에 없었다.   
“난 네가 나와 섹스하면서 좋기를 바라고, 아프지 않기를 바라. 넌 네가 원해서 나와 섹스하는 거야? 단지 내가 하고 싶어 해서 하는 거야? 나만 원하는 거면 안 해도 돼. 너하고 섹스 안 해도 똑같이 좋게 지낼 수 있어. 섹스하자고 너와 만나는 거 아니야. 막말로 지금 당장 밖에 나가도 섹스할 수 있는 여자는 깔렸어. 난 그냥. 있잖아, 난. 개같은 년, 넌 날 부끄럽게 만들어. 씨발, 난 연애를 하고 싶은 거라고. 좆같네, 남자하고 연애라니. 아, 씨발. 섹스 없이 연애해도 같이 밥 먹고, 자고, 씻고, 장난치고 그런 거 다 할 수 있다고. 시답잖은 얘기로 세 시간을 때울 수도 있고, 서로 취향 존나 달라도 같은 영화 볼 수도 있는 거고 그런 거잖아. 너보고 싶으면 안 끝난 드라마도 같이 봐줄게. 나 솔직히 『밤비(Bambi)』 싫어. 네가 왜 그걸 좋아하는지 이해하고 싶지도 않아. 픽사(Pixar) 영화도 싫어. 네 DVD 진열장에 디즈니(Disney)랑 픽사 영화 보고 나 솔직히 존나 식겁했다고. 나하고 안 맞아, 하지만 같이 볼 수 있어. 네가 원하면 안 졸고 처음부터 끝까지 다 볼 수 있다고.”  
리처드는 괴로운 표정을 지으며 한숨을 쉬었다. 그리고 내 얼굴을 두 손으로 감싸더니, 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘리면서 말했다.   
“에이단, 너와 하는 걸 좋아해. 싫어한 적 없어. 나도 원해서 하는 거야. 하지만 네 말대로 오르가즘은……모르겠어, 미안해. 별로 느끼고 싶지 않아. 남자와 섹스하면서 사정하고 싶지 않아. 삽입으로 사정해버리면, 그러면 난 정말……어쩔 수 없게 돼. 사정할 뻔했던 적도 있어. 한 적도 있어. 그러면 너무 괴로워. 끔찍해. 난 그냥 섹스하면서 안정감만 갖고 싶은 거야. 만족감도 만족감이지만, 안정감을 원해. 그걸 느껴본 지 너무 오래됐어. 거의 10년 전, 너무 오래됐지. 그리고 넌 아프지 않아. 적어도 넌 날 때리거나 그러진 않잖아. 난 큰 수술도 여러 번 받았어. 그것에 비하면 배가 아픈 건 정말 아무것도 아니야.”  
이건 정말, 내가 감당할 수 있을까. 난 자신이 없어졌다. 그는 내게 분명 아무것도 기대하고 있지 않다. 그 정도는 나도 알 수 있었다. 확실히 나는 그렇게 믿음직한 놈은 되지 못했고, 성격도 좋지 못하다. 그런데도 혼자서 그냥 안고 살겠다고 마음먹은 것이 확실해 보이는 그의 얼굴에 나는 오기가 생겼고, 이 와중에도 그의 얼굴을 보면서 자꾸만 이런저런 생각들이 떠올랐다. 나는 그의 불안하게 흔들리는 무언가에 확실히 이끌리고 있었다. 빨강 신호등이 켜졌을 때, 나는 간만에 모범시민처럼 무단횡단을 하지 말고 신호를 지켰어야 했다. 하지만 좆까라, 생전 지키지도 않은 걸 갑자기 지킬 수는 없다.   
“씹, 좆까. 하여간 말은 존나게 잘해.”  
그렇게 말하며 나는 내 얼굴을 감싼 그의 두 손에 내 손을 포갰다. 손이 엄청 차가웠다. 그는 몹시 흥분하거나 화가 나거나 당황하면 온몸이 차가워지는 사람이었다.   
“그러니까 에이단, 날 이해해 줘. 결코, 네가 부족하다거나 싫어서가 아니야. 내 문제야.”  
난 네 문제가 내 문제이기도 해, 같은 징그러운 말은 절대로 하지 않을 것이다. 그 말을 할 바에는 차라리 죽는 게 낫다.   
“리치.”  
대신 내 나름대로 그의 애칭을 맞추어 보며 그의 무릎 위에 손을 얹었다.   
“응?”  
리처드가 갑작스러운 내 행동에 당황하며 묻는다. 나는 다시 물었다.   
“리키?”  
눈물을 훔쳐내며 리처드가 대답했다. 그는 조금 웃었다. 아주 희미하게.   
“리치 맞아. 가족들은 날 그렇게 불러.”  
그리고 나는 그의 무릎을 쥔 손에 힘을 주어 다리를 벌렸다.   
“나도 안정감을 갖고 싶어.”  
리처드는 또다시 시작된 나의 갑작스러운 행동에 아무것도 하지 못한다. 그저 묻는다.   
“안정감?”  
“내가 가질 수 있는 안정감은 네가 나와 섹스하면서 느끼는 거야, 정말로.”  
“느껴. 불감증은 아니야, 나.”  
“오르가즘.”  
내가 단호하게 말하자 리처드는 눈을 내리깔면서 손으로 자기 허벅지를 쓸었다. 손등으로 두어 번, 그리고 손가락으로 톡톡 건드려가면서. 그 동작이 나를 아찔하게 만든다. 나는 마른침을 삼켜야만 했다. 그리고 리처드는 저어하는 목소리로 대답했다.   
“삽입은…….”  
“삽입이 싫으면.”  
나는 그의 다리를 완전히 벌리고 버클을 열었다. 리처드가 놀라서 내 어깨를 잡고 내 몸을 밀어내려 했다.   
“에이단?”  
아랑곳하지 않고 나는 조심스럽게 그의 바지와 브리프를 밑으로 잡아당겼다. 갑자기 맨살이 노출되자 그의 허벅지에 소름이 돋아났다. 나는 매끈하고 길게 잡힌 그의 허벅지 근육 위에다 키스하고 리처드의 성기를 처음으로, 제대로 잡았다. 리처드는 다시 울먹이기 시작했는데, 조금 전과는 달랐다. 이번 건 정말 기가 막히게 꼴렸다. 나는 다시 지저분해졌고, 난잡해진다. 아직 울어서 목도 아프고 눈도 아팠지만, 예전부터 목표를 앞에 두고선 잠도 안 자고 해치웠던 게 나다. 비록 FAIL을 처먹었어도 과제를 단 한 번도 늦게 제출하거나 미완성으로 낸 적은 없다. 그가 다리를 오므리지 못하게 하려고 그의 다리 사이로 몸을 기울였다. 그리고 고개를 숙이는데, 리처드가 내 옷깃을 꽉 쥐면서 잡아당겼다.   
“에이단, 에이단……이러지 마, 부끄러워.”  
“가만히, 착하지?”  
그에게 타이르듯이 말하고 나는 잠깐 숨을 참았다가 이윽고 그의 것을 삼켰다. 기분이 좀 이상했다. 리처드는 여전히 아무 냄새도 안 난다. 해 본 적이 없으니까, 어떻게 해야 할지 몰라서 대충 그가 내게 해주던 대로 빨기 시작하는데 턱이 제대로 돌아가지 않아서 살짝 깨물고 말았다. 리처드가 몸을 움찔하며 내게로 허리를 숙였다. 그의 매끈한 몸이 천천히 뒤틀렸고, 그의 머리카락이 내 위로 흘러내렸다.   
“으……아파, 에이단. 너 이를 그렇게 세우면…….”  
가늘어진 목소리가 마음에 들었다. 나는 내 바지 버클을 풀고 그의 목소리에 발기한 나의 것을 쥐면서 그에게 말했다.   
“난 남자 거 한 번도 빨아본 적 없단 말이야, 네가 이해해라.”  
리처드가 발가락을 힘주어 오므리는 것을 보며 나는 다시 삼키고, 핥고, 빨았다. 리처드는 평소보다 더 앓는 소리를 내며 흐느꼈다. 그는 확실히 물이 많다. 입안에 타액이 아닌 다른 것이 미끈거리며 내 혀와 이에 달라붙기 시작했고, 그는 바들바들 떨면서 나를 꼭 붙잡고 느꼈다. 그가 느껴서 내는 소리, 움직임이 나를 어느 때보다 흥분시켰다. 나는 좀 더 빨리 몸을 움직이기 시작했고, 내 것을 쥐고 흔드는 손의 움직임도 빨라졌다.   
“에이단……안 돼, 에이단. 그만, 그만. 더 하지 마, 나……안 돼. 더 이상은……. 이상해, 이상하다고, 에이단, 에이단……제발. 에이단, 아. 아, 아아.”  
절정에 가까워진 리처드가 나를 거세게 흔들며 경련을 일으켰고, 자신의 허리를 움직이더니 처음 듣는 앳된 목소리로 울면서 사정했다. 입안에 그가 사정한 것이 쏟아졌다. 한 번 확 쏟아내더니, 두 번 찔끔거리면서, 어쩐지 좀 가련한 느낌이 들게. 그래도 내가 놓아주지 않고 계속 빨아대자 그는 아예 엉엉 울었다. 나는 그 울음을 들으며 내 손바닥에 사정했다. 리처드의 몸이 축 처졌고, 나는 몸을 뒤로 젖히며 입을 다물었다. 아직도 울고 있던 리처드가 내게 매달리며 내가 하려는 행동을 멈추려 했지만.   
“삼키지 마, 에이단! 삼키지…….”  
난 그냥 삼켰다.   
“네 거 좀 화하다. 멘톨 같아. 뭐 먹고 살면 이러냐? 아 나하고 같은 거 먹지, 참. 내 것도 맛이래?”  
리처드의 얼굴은 엉망이었다. 자신의 몸과 똑같이 젖어있었는데, 완전히 흐트러져 풀려버린 두 눈에서 흐른 눈물이 얇은 피부 위를 끈적일 정도로 젖게 만들었고 벌어진 입술에서 침이 뚝 떨어졌다. 으, 리처드는 괴로워하면서 눈물을 훔쳤다.   
“말 좀 그렇게 하지 마.”  
여전히 눈이 풀려서 초점이 맞지 않았다. 그 흐린 얼굴에 나는 어쩐지 뿌듯해졌다. 그는 몸을 비틀면서 내 위로 완전히 쏟아졌고, 죽은 새가 추락하듯이 의자에서 떨어졌다. 나는 그를 받으며 그의 뒷목을 마음껏 주물렀다. 그러면서 젖은 리처드의 얼굴에 연신 키스했다.   
“살다 보니 별일이 다 있네. 시발, 목 따가워. 남자와 섹스하고 연애라니. 남자한테 박을 수는 있을 것 같았는데, 내 거 빨아달라고 머리채 잡을 순 있어도 내가 남자 거 빨아 줄 수 있단 생각은 한 번도 안 해봤어. 난 여전히 게이는 아닌 것 같은데. 길 가다 보면 좀 예쁘게 생긴 남자들 있잖아? 그냥 그래. 별생각 안 들어.”  
“배 안 고파? 저녁 먹고 왔어?”  
“말 돌리지 마라, 시발년아.”  
“욕하지 마.”  
리처드가 내 어깨를 가볍게 때렸다. 나는 웃으면서 말했다.   
“싫어. 그리고 배고파.”  
“너 때문에 파스타 다 불었어. 버려야겠다, 아까운데.”  
“다시 만들어 줘.”  
“기운 없어.”  
“내가 부엌에 들어가면 끔찍한 일이 벌어질 텐데?”  
“아……. 난 네가 싫어.”  
몸을 일으키려던 리처드는 다리 힘이 풀려서 다시 주저앉고 말았다.   
“어떻게 하면 되는데? 가르쳐 줘, 내가 만들지 뭐.”  
“아니야, 내가 할 테니까 제발 가만히 앉아 있어. 부엌에 들어오지 마. 네가 태웠던 프라이팬은 내가 아끼던 거였어.”  
“거 시발, 더럽게 쪼잔하네. 돈 벌면 똑같은 걸로 사줄게.”  
“됐어, 아무리 똑같아도 그 프라이팬이 될 순 없어. 그 프라이팬은 그 프라이팬 하나뿐이야.”  
“명사가 프라이팬이 아니면 꽤 멋진 말이었을 텐데, 아깝다. 그리고.”  
“응.”  
그의 뺨을 가볍게 툭툭 치면서 말했다.   
“여자처럼 굴지 마. 나 여자가 진짜 오르가즘을 느끼는 건지 연기하는 건지 정돈 알아. 존나 오랫동안 삽질해서 그거 하나 겨우 건졌어.”  
“그럴게.”  
리처드가 고개를 끄덕이며 싱긋 웃었다. 난 얼굴에 열이 확 올랐다. 나랑 똑같은 거 먹고 살지 않나? 근데 왜 다른 거지? 진짜 이해 안 될 정도로 예뻤다.

리처드는 결국 저녁을 다시 하지 못했다. 우리는 저녁 대신 냉장고에서 아이스크림과 리처드가 내일 오후에 먹으려고 미리 사두었던 타르트를 꺼내 소파에 앉아서 먹었다. 리처드는 장소를 중요하게 여기는 사람이다. 식사는 식탁에서, 디저트는 테라스에 있는 자신이 만든 테이블에서, 혹은 식탁에서. 소파에선 술이나 음료 외에는 마시지 않는다. 소파에서 무언가를 먹는 건 카우치 포테이토(Couch Potato)같이 보인다며 싫어했기 때문이다. 그러나 그가 오늘 만은 예외를 둔 것은, 내가 좆같은 『밤비』를 같이 봐주겠다고 말했기 때문이다. 난 진짜 저게 왜 재밌는지 모르겠는데, 리처드는 단 한 번도 눈을 떼지 않고 화면에 집중했다. 그래도 나는 저걸 끝까지 다 봤다. 리처드가 내 어깨 위에 머리를 기댔기 때문에. 보는 동안 내가 자신을 계속 만져도 밀어내지 않았기 때문에. 그는 몸이 부드럽다. 만지고 있으면 기분이 좋다. 애완동물을 키우는 사람들을 지금 이 순간만큼은 이해할 수 있었다. K, 나는 2007년 8월 3일 행복했어. 그 날 세상에서 제일 행복한 사람은 나일 거야.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 발레 백조의 호수(Swan Lake), 볼쇼이 발레단(Bolshoi ballet) 버전과 로열 발레단(The Royal Ballet) 버전 결말 스포일러

K, 이번엔 횡설수설할 거야. 어디까지나 기억이니까. 모든 건 기억에 의존하는 거야. 의존은 부질없지. 그러나 다들 의존하고 싶어 하지. 나도 다를 게 없다. 리처드의 사진 다섯 장과, 녹음. 그게 전부다. 담배 한 갑을 그 자리에서 다 태웠어. 토할 것 같았다. 

사진 하나.   
리처드는 웃고 있다.

사진 둘.  
리처드는 울고 있다.

사진 셋.  
리처드는 나를 본다.

사진 넷.  
리처드는 등을 돌린다.

사진 다섯.  
다시 나를 보며 웃는다. 

이 사진들은 이제 없다. 내가 다 태웠다.

리처드와 밤을 새우며 했던 얘기다. 리처드는 와인을 마셨고 나는 맥주를 마셨다. 우리는 많이 취했다. 침대에 누웠다. 환했다. 불이 다 켜져 있었다. 나는 눈이 부셨다. 리처드는 전등을 끄고 테이블 램프만 켰다. 주백색이 사라지고. 상기된 얼굴. 술기운. 이제는 온도를 느낄 수 없을 만큼 오래된. 그러나 분명히 뜨거웠던. 나는 화상을 입었다. 흉터는 여기에. K, 내 가슴을 벌려 속을 보여줄게. 여기에 있어. 끔찍하지? 하지만 난 괜찮아. 아무렇지도 않아.

「리치, 넌 욕실에 들어가면 항상 물을 틀어. 그리고 얼굴이 빨개져서 나와.」  
「그게 궁금해?」  
「어. 부끄럽냐?」  
「응.」  
「뭐가 부끄러운데?」  
「토하는 게.」  
「왜 토해?」  
「먹으면 괴로워서.」  
「그래, 어쩐지 보기 싫게 말랐더라.」  
「먹으면 나쁜 사람이야. 난 나빠.」  
「아니야, 넌 천사야. 개소리 작작하고 마저 토해. 아니 이미 다 토했구나. 치약냄새. 싸하다.」  
「식단관리를 엄격히 해야만 했는데, 먹는 걸 좋아해서 늘 힘이 들었어. 거울을 보면서 난 배고프지 않다, 배고프지 않다, 하루에 못해도 마흔 번은 주문을 걸었을 거야. 그래도 배가 고픈 걸 참을 수 없었지. 결국, 먹고선 후회했어. 살찌면 안 되니까 억지로 토했거든? 여태 버릇을 못 고쳤어.」  
「이는 그래서 갈았냐?」  
「아, 어떻게 알았어?」  
「진짜 이가 이렇게 하얗고 가지런할 수가 없거든.」  
「하도 토하다 보니 다 상해서. 썩고 흔들렸는데, 뺨을 맞으니까 그냥 부러지더라. 나도 놀랐어, 그렇게 쉽게 부러질 줄 몰랐거든.」   
「왜 뺨을 맞아?」  
「혼나는 거야.」  
「누가 널 혼내?」  
「모두.」  
「난 너 안 혼낼 건데.」  
「조금이라도 찌면 태가 안나. 도약할 때 몸이 무거워. 안무가가 알고, 단장이 알아. 그럼 혼나. 여자들만 신경 써야 하는 게 아니라, 독무를 할 때는 아무래도 나도 보이니까.」  
「너 뭐로 벌어 먹고살았는데?」  
「발레를 했는데.」  
「어.」  
「다리를 벌릴 수가 없어서 관뒀어.」  
「왜?」  
「스트레칭을 하느라 다리를 벌렸는데 기분이 이상했어. 침대에서 다리를 벌리는데 내가 더럽게 느껴졌어.」  
「그리고?」  
「여자를 안는데 이상했어.」  
「뭐? 섹스? 아니면 리프트? 대체 왜?」  
「몰라, 둘 다인 것 같아. 그래서 못했어. 여자와 자려고 하면……몸이 안 움직여. CC와 헤어지고 연애를 세 번 해봤어. 한 번은 여자였고, 두 번은 남자였어. 여자와 섹스할 땐 몸이 얼어붙었어. 남자와 섹스할 때는 울었어. 난 더 이상 여자 댄서를 들 수도 없었어. 혼자 할 땐 둘 다 되는데. 그냥, 눈물이 막. 이렇게. 하하, 보기 싫다.」  
「눈물이 아니라 콧물이네. 흥, 풀어.」

「그리고 차라리 안 선 게 다행이야. 너 섹스 진짜 못해. 내가 지금까지 섹스한 사람 중에 제일 못해. 네 얼굴만 아니었다면 너와 섹스하지 않았을 거야. 넌 키스도 못해. 바보 같아. 키스할 때 난 네 얼굴을 꼭 봐. 네가 키스를 너무 못해서 존나 안 꼴리니까 꼴리는 네 얼굴을 봐야만 해. 근데 너 인상 엄청 쓰고 있어. 긴장한 티가 존나 난다고. 입술은 또 새 부리 같아. 넌 날 모이를 쪼듯이 먹어. 섹스는 최악이야. 네 안은 뜨거워. 몸은 유연한데 행동은 뻣뻣해. 항상 부끄러워해. 어설퍼. 정말 못해. 존나 못해. 너랑 섹스하면 아파. 네가 하도 못해서.」  
「개새끼.」  
「너 처음으로 나한테 욕했다.」  
「죽어버려.」  
「나 죽으면 넌 밥 먹일 사람도 없고, 놀아주는 사람도 없고, 박아주는 사람도 없고.」  
「정말 죽어버려.」  
「으악.」  
「에이단, 눈 떠. 죽지 마. 날 두고 죽지 마.」  
「죽었다.」  
「에이단?」  
「4초 만에 부활.」  
「정말 예수 같다.」  
「리처드, 오늘 욕 엄청 하네.」  
「에이단 지저스 터너.」  
「너 처음으로 웃겼어. 기분 나쁜데 솔직히 좀 웃겨. 손뼉 쳐 줄게.」  
「하하하.」

「에이단, 네 얼굴 까칠까칠해. 그러지 마. 따가워.」  
「면도 제대로 안 해서. 귀찮아. 네 얼굴은 부드럽다.」  
「난 전기면도기가 싫어. 필립스는 망해야 해.」  
「편하잖아.」  
「편해지는 건 싫어. 익숙해지는 것도 싫어. 그러면 다들 함부로 대해. 쉽게 대해. 날 그렇게 대하지 말아줘. 나는 그게 싫어.」  
「네 면도기는 목을 벨 것 같아서 무서워. 그런 면도기는 영화에서나 봤어.」  
「난 싫어하고 넌 무서워해.」  
「난 겁쟁이거든. 넌 결벽증이고. 리치, CC는 누구야?」  
「헤어진 약혼녀.」  
「그 여자 좋아했어?」  
「사랑했어.」  
「그 여자가 돌아와서 다시 시작하자 그러면 그렇게 할 거야?」  
「아니.」  
「왜?」  
「너하고 만나고 있잖아.」  
「착하네.」  
「응.」  
「나하고 안 만나면?」  
「그래도 시작 안 해. 아니 못해.」  
「왜?」  
「CC는 나를 사랑하지 않으니까.」  
「넌 사랑을 팔지 않는다며. 사랑이 중요해?」  
「난 언제나 아빠가 되고 싶었어. 가족에겐 사랑이 필요해. 사랑이 있어야 가족이야.」  
「네가 한 말 중 제일 놀랍다.」  
「난 아내와 아이들과 함께 행복하게 살고 싶었어.」  
「근데 왜 나하고 만나냐?」  
「우리 아이 가질까?」  
「좋아. 널 닮은 딸을 낳아줘.」  
「딸이 좋아?」  
「귀엽잖아. 여자는 귀여워. 존나 짜증 나긴 하지만 그래도 귀여워. 손도 작고, 발도 작고, 어깨도 좁고, 약해서 귀여워. 소리만 안 지르면 진짜 신이 만든 창조물 중 제일 완벽해.」  
「맞아, 여자는 귀여워.」  
「넌 손도 크고 발도 크고, 어깨도 넓은데도 약해 보여서 귀여워.」  
「처음 듣는 얘기야.」  
「좆같은 농담만 안 하면 정말 귀여워. 멍청하게 생겼거든.」  
「너무하다, 너. 난 나름대로 열심히 생각한 건데.」  
「넌 센스가 없어.」  
「맞아, 남이 시키는 대로 하는 것만 잘해.」  
「내가 시키는 대로 섹스도 좀 잘해봐라.」  
「죽어버려, 개자식아.」  
「뭘 시발, 너보단 오래 살 예정이거든? 그래야 널 묻어주지. 난 화장은 안 해. 무덤을 만들 거야. 그래서 내가 죽을 때까지 매일 찾아갈 거야. 매일매일 그 날 있었던 얘기를 할 거야. 리처드. 딸을 낳고, 다음은 아들. 그리고 다음은 쌍둥이. 아, 왁자지껄하겠다. 좋다. 다 축구 시키자. 야, 리치. 딱지 떼지 마. 흉터 생겨.」  
「가려워서 그래.」  
「안 맞고는 살 수 없냐?」  
「살 수 있어.」  
「근데 왜 맞고 사냐?」  
「자존심.」  
「아.」  
「내 얼굴에 상처가 없었으면 좋겠어?」  
「어, 좀 깔끔한 얼굴을 보고 싶어.」  
「그러면 그렇게 되도록 할게.」  
「어떻게 할 건데?」  
「착하게 굴면 돼.」  
「네 자존심은?」  
「사실 나는 이제 자존심이 없어. 그건 나에게 불필요해. 과분해. 마지막으로 만났던 남자에게서 돈을 받았어. 남자는 그 돈이 화대라고 했어. 이걸 받으래. 그리고 또 섹스하자 그랬어. 난 받고 싶지 않았는데 남자는 기어이 줬어. 돈을 줬으니까 강간이 아니라고 했어. 내가 당한 일은 강간이 아니래. 내가 원해서 한 거래. 나는 원래……나는 뭐지? 나는……누구지? 나는……그때 나는 스코틀랜드에 있었는데……그 돈을 가지고 나는 다시 런던에 왔어. 딱 런던까지 돌아올 차비였어. 그리고 누굴 만났어.」  
「누구?」  
「슈가 대디(Sugar Daddy)? 에이단, 아파.」  
「넌 슈가 그랜드 파더라고 해야 할 것 같은데. 네 기준에서 아빠면 영감 아니냐?」  
「패트런(Patron)? 패트런이구나. 그래, 패트런이 맞겠다.」  
「그럼 넌 코르티잔(Courtesan)?」  
「아.」  
「넌 멍청해서 코르티잔이 될 수 없어.」  
「너 코르티잔이 뭔 줄 아는구나. 에이단, 아프다니까.」  
「아, 씨발아. 넌 날 존나 뭐라고 생각 하냐?」  
「에이단 터너.」  
「할 말이 없다.」  
「내 애인.」  
「아…….」  
「왜 울어, 에이단? 에이단, 눈부셔.」

「리처드, 넌 이상해.」  
「많이 이상해?」  
「응. 난 널 보면 뭘 해야 할지 모르겠어. 그냥 네 안에 들어가고 싶어.」  
「뜨겁다. 어지러워, 에이단.」  
「이러고 있으면 좀 졸린다?」  
「나도 졸린데.」  
「여자들은 섹스 끝나자마자 자는 거 존나 싫어하지.」  
「맞아.」  
「좋아서 졸린 건데. 죽어도 좋을 정도로 그래서 그런 건데.」  
「죽지 마. 잠들지 마. 나를 봐줘.」  
「여자처럼 굴지 말랬지, 내가. 자꾸 헷갈린단 말이야, 씨발. 모차르트(Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart) 앨범을 구해 와야 할 것 같잖아, 태교를 위해서.」  
「너 욕 줄이기 전엔 아이 안 가질 거야. 담배도 끊어.」  
「싫거든?」  
「간지러워, 에이단.」  
「난 내일 아침이면 진짜 쪽팔릴 거야.」  
「나도.」  
「술을 고마워해.」  
「왜? 아, 에이단. 아…….」  
「네가 예쁘다고 말하려 하거든.」  
「으.」  
「난 다 기억할 거야. 난 기억력이 꽤 좋은 편이야. 하지만 그저 보는 것도 좋아하지.」  
「눈부셔.」  
「리치, 넌 날 화나게 하고 기쁘게 해. 동시에 여러 가지 감정을 느끼게 해. 널 보면 이런저런 생각들이 드는데, 아무래도 난 네게 오마주(Hommage)를 바치고 싶은 것 같다. 네 화장한 얼굴은 소름 끼쳐. 날 오싹하게 한다고. 화장한 널 보고 있으면 무대를 설치해야 할 것 같아. 그림을 그리고 만들어야 할 것 같아. 리처드, 『칼리가리 박사의 밀실(Das Cabinet Des Dr. Caligari)』을 알아?」  
「그 영화 무서워서 싫어.」  
「난 네가 좋아하는 『밤비』가 존나 무섭거든?」  
「『밤비』는 귀여운걸.」  
「존나 무서워. 그걸 좋다고 보는 넌 더 무서워.」  
「왜 나를 무서워해?」  
「날 엉망으로 만들거든. 너랑 있으면 난 제정신이 아닌 것 같아. 이건 정말 창피한 일이야. 그 순간엔 좋은데 시간이 지나면 정말 창피해지지. 후회도 하고.」  
「나와 함께 있는 걸 후회하니?」  
「지금은 후회 안 해. 여하튼, 언젠가 보여줘. 새카만 옷을 입고 언덕 위에 쓰러져 잠드는 모습을 보여 줘, 체사레(Cesare)처럼. 너를 위해 그릴게. 네 무대를 내가 만들어 줄게. 나는 오마주 세대야. 더 이상 새로운 건 없어. 모두 다 반복하는 것뿐이지.」  
「콘러드 베이트(Conrad Veidt)의 『웃는 남자(The Man Who Laughs)』는 더 무서워.」  
「난 그 남자 불쌍하던데.」  
「그래?」  
「너처럼.」  
「날 불쌍하게 여기고 있구나.」  
「응.」  
「Sir, 전 이제 돈이 하나도 없어요. 어떻게 살아야 할지 모르겠어요. 아직은 죽고 싶지 않은데, 죽어야 할 것 같아요. 전 춤추는 거 말고는 할 줄 아는 게 없어요. 아직 제가 돌아갈 자리가 있나요? 저를 받아주시겠어요?」  
「무슨 소리야, 갑자기. 섰던 게 다시 죽어가잖아.」  
「아직은 안돼요. 조금만 기다려주세요. 병원에 다녀올게요, 그래야만 해요. 왜냐면……전 성병에 걸렸을지도 몰라요. 죄송해요, 돈이 없었어요. 제가 원한 건 아니었어요. 너무 갑작스러운 일이었어요, 제게도. 정말 죄송한데, 돈이 없어서요. 사설 병원에 갈 돈이 없어요. 검사를 받을게요. 저는 너무 문란하게 지냈어요. 그래서 전 에이즈에 걸렸을지도 몰라요. 만약 에이즈에 걸렸다면 당신을 귀찮게 하지 않고 자살할게요.」   
「미친년.」  
「내가 불쌍해?」  
「아니, 널 만나는 내가 불쌍하다.」  
「나는 돈이 없어, 에이단.」  
「나도 없어.」  
「네게 선물을 주고 싶은데 선물을 살 돈이 없어.」  
「나도.」  
「돈을 벌게. 네게 선물을 줄 거야.」  
「리처드.」  
「응.」  
「그냥 살아 있어만 줘.」

「에이단, 내 얼굴에 담배 연기 내뿜지 마.」  
「이러면 네가 끝내주게 보이거든. 꼭 즈지스와프 벡신스키(Zdzislaw Beksinski)의 그림 같아. 환시처럼 보여. 널 보고 있으면 약한 것 같아. ‘Lucy in the Sky with Diamond’ 가사가 하나도 생각이 안 나네. 오노 요코(Ono Yoko) 씨발년. 나쁜년들이 꼭 더럽게 오래 살더라. 넌 일찍 죽을 거야. 그래도 너무 빨리 죽지 마라. 50살은 채우고 죽어.」  
「너 마약 해봤니?」  
「아니, 씨발. 너 내 말 하나도 안 듣지? 난 겁쟁이라고, 담배는 피워도 약은 안 해봤어.」  
「난 해봤는데. 그것도 꽤.」  
「아, 존나. 너 신고할 거다.」  
「이젠 머리카락 뽑아도 안 나올 건데, 뭐.」  
「좋으시겠어요.」  
「아, 에이단. 건드리지 마. 가슴 좀 그렇게 만지지 마. 비틀지 말라고, 에이단!」  
「너 피부가 엄청 좋아. 진짜. 부드러워. 나 어지럽다. 근데 넌 왜 아무 냄새도 안 나지?」  
「샤워 자주 해서.」  
「왜 샤워를 자주 해?」  
「그냥.」  
「하루에 몇 번이나 하냐?」  
「평소엔 세 번, 많으면 여섯 번?」  
「껍질 다 벗겨지겠다, 미친년아. 왜 그렇게 자주 하는데?」  
「더럽잖아.」  
「넌 전형적인 성폭행 피해자처럼 굴어.」  
「그래?」  
「그래서 힘들어. 내 주변에 강간당한 여자는 아무도 없었어. 모르지, 내게 말 안 한 걸지도. 때린 놈이 개새낀데. 넌 잘못한 게 없어……강간당한 여자도 잘못 한 건 없어. 여하튼 난 믿음직한 놈은 아니잖아. 그래, 나한테 말할 얘기는 아니구나. 부끄럽다. 내가 어떻게 해줘야 네가 괜찮을까?」  
「에이단. 넌 잘못한 게 없으니까, 아무것도 하지 않아도 돼.」  
「아니 씨발, 방관하는 놈이 제일 나쁜 새끼야. 자긴 아무것도 안 했으니까 책임 없다고 말하는 놈들이 제일 좆같아. 그 새끼들을 제일 먼저 껍질 벗겨 죽여야 해. 그건 폭력이야. 알겠어? 개새끼가 너한테 한 짓은 폭력이라고. 방관하는 놈들은 묵살한 거고. 리처드, 넌 피해자고.」  
「폭력?」  
「폭력이야, 넌 그냥 폭력을 당한 거야.」  
「폭력이라니, 나는 일을 한 거야. 돈을 벌기 위해서 그냥 일한 거야. 난 피해자가 아니야. 피해자가 되고 싶지 않아. 날 그렇게 생각하지 마. 물론 지금은 나도 뭐가 어떻게 되어 가는지 하나도 모르겠는데, 시작은……분명히 아, 아니었구나. 막 입단했을 때였는데, 문이 밖에서 잠겨 있었어. 아무리 두드려도 아무도 열어주지 않더라. 난 그냥 차를 마실 생각이었어. 누구에게 괜찮고 누구에게 괜찮지 않은 제안인지는 아직도 모르겠어. 제안을 받았고, 나는 거절할 생각이었어. 나는 스스로 올라가고 싶었거든. 편하게 올라가고 싶진 않았어, 그건 자존심이 상하는 일이야. 차를 마시기만 하면 다 괜찮을 줄 알았지. 아무렇지 않게 서로 상처받지 않을 거로 생각했어. 왜냐면, 그 사람과 나는 오래 알고 지냈거든. 난 학교 다닐 때부터 그 사람을 알았어. CC, 나, 그 사람. 셋이서 오래 알았어. 로어 스쿨(Lower school)에서 막 어퍼 스쿨(Upper school)로, 그러니까 16살 때 두 사람 모두 처음 만났어. 로어 스쿨은 리치먼드 공원 쪽에 있고, 어퍼 스쿨은 코벤트 가든에 있어. 학교가 있는 거리 이름이 참 예뻐. 플로랄 스트리트. 그때부터 내 집이었지, 그곳이. 코벤트 가든. 네가 싫어하겠다. 색깔이 초록색인데 풀이 초록색이야. 예전에 채소 시장이 있었대. 『마이 페어 레이디(My Fair Lady)』 봤니? 오드리 헵번(Audrey Hepburn)이 나온 영화, 그 영화에 나오는 곳이야. 난 친구들끼리 장난칠 때 『마이 페어 레이디』에서 오드리 헵번이 처음 나오던 장면을 흉내 내곤 했었어. 끔찍한 코크니 악센트 있잖아. 일부러 과장한 악센트. 그래, 네 말대로 농담보다 내가 그러고 있을 때 다들 더 좋아하더라. 코벤트 가든에 다시 가고 싶다. 마지막으로 갔던 게 2003년이었어. 오페라를 보러 갔었는데……당시에 만나던 여자와 디아나 담라우(Diana Damrau)가 밤의 여왕(Königin der Nacht) 역을 맡은 『마술피리(Die Zauberflöte)』를 보러 갔었어. 1월 27일, 모차르트 생일 기념이었지. 죽은 사람 생일도 기념해주는데 내 생일은……모르겠네. 그 여자와는 결국 한 번도 못 잤어, 안 섰으니까. 그래서 헤어졌지.」  
「시발년. 난 네가 괴롭다. 네 말을 못 알아듣겠어.」  
「울지 마. 나도 말을 잘 못해, 에이단. CC, 나, 그 사람은 셋이서 자주 만났어. 그 사람은 돈이 아주 많아. CC가 더는 돈을 신경 쓰지 않게 만들어 줬지. CC는 화려한 여자야. 자신의 화려함을 지키기 위해 아주 많은 돈이 필요했어. 얼굴이 아주 예뻐서 평생 남들을 내려다보며 살던 여자야. 하지만 나는 여자 외모에 대해선 그렇게 신경 쓰지 않아. CC가 왜 좋았냐면……난 CC한테 끌려다녔거든. 그녀의 자신감이 너무 멋져 보였어. CC는 나를 마구 휘둘러. 나 은근히 보수적인 면이 있거든? 17살, 다들 이상한 전염병이라도 걸린 것처럼 분위기에 휩쓸려 얼른 동정을 떼어버리던 무렵이어서 초조하긴 했지만 그래도 신중하게 하고 싶었는데……CC와 연습 끝나고 빈 스튜디오에서 해버렸어. CC, 여기선 하지 말자. 이건 아닌 것 같아. 나는 겁에 질렸었지. 리치, 쉿. 말하지 마. 선생이 들으면 우리 쫓겨나. CC는 당당했고. CC, 여기서 안 하면 그런 걱정할 일도 없잖아. 리치, 입 닥치고 가만히 있어, 이 멍청아. 내 말 들어. 알았어? 응, 그럴게. 그래서 난 그냥 누워만 있었어, 하하. 내 옷이 찢어졌다고, CC의 옷이 아니라. 내가 너무 시끄럽다고 CC가 내 입에다가 자기 옷을 물려 버렸어. 난 내내 윽윽 소리만 내고 있었어. 옆에 전면 거울이 있어서 어쩌다 내 얼굴을 봤는데 맙소사, 침을 막 뚝뚝 흘리면서 눈물까지 뚝뚝 흘리고 있더라니까. 바보 같지 않아?」   
「너 바보 맞잖아. 근데 처음을 너……내 주변 사람 중에 제일 끝내주는 경험이다. 앞으로도 너처럼 여자에게 당한 병신은 못 만날 것 같아. 내 친구 중에 D라는 놈이 있는데, 그 자식은 내가 병신이라 사는 게 즐겁다며 영원히 함께 하재. 그 미친놈 말을 이해할 수 없었는데, 이런 기분이었구나. 리처드, 영……됐고. 그나저나 그 여자가 대단한 건지 네가 이상한 건지 모르겠다. 그 여자 얼굴 궁금하다. 사진 있냐?」  
「있는데, 잠시만. 딱 한 장 있어.」

Richie & CC, FOREVER. Nov 3rd 1991

「와, 씨발. 진짜 오래된 사진이네.」  
「내가 지금 너보다 어렸을 때야.」  
「내가 무서운 얘길 하나 해줄까? 1991년에 난 8살이었어, 리처드. 8살! 씨발. 크레용을 사면 항상 초록색과 보라색만 다 써버렸던 나이야. 지금도 초록색, 은색, 보라색을 같이 쓰는 걸 좋아해. 그나저나 여자 예쁘긴 하다. 엄청나네. 근데 성격 나빠 보여. 잘못 건드리면 고생하겠는데?」  
「맞아, CC는 복수의 화신이야. 절대 그냥 넘어가는 법이 없어. 그리고 어디에서든 자신이 주인공이 되어야만 만족하는 성격이야.」

RICHIE=IDIOT  
RICHIE=STUPID  
RICHIE=JERK  
RICHIE=LOVELY  
RICHIE=CUTE  
RICHIE=SWEETLY

RICHIE IS MINE!

「이거 봐, 뒷면에 대문자로 쓴 거. 날 보면 이런 생각이 난대. CC가 쓴 글씨 때문에 이 사진은 못 버렸어. CC의 얼굴을 생각하면 괴로운데, CC의 글씨는 재밌어. CC도 나처럼 글씨를 잘 못 쓰거든. 잘 보면 욕하는 것만 힘줘서 썼어. 나머진 내가 섭섭해할까 봐 마지못해 써준 것 같아. 글씨가 갈수록 가늘어지지 않아?」  
「음, 어, 음. 내가 보기엔 MINE, 이걸 제일 힘을 주어 쓴 것 같은데. ……잠깐, 이 여자 은근히 나랑 비슷하잖아. 존나 비슷한 생각을 하는데? 무서운 여자다, 만나고 싶지 않아. 근데 이거 몇 살 때냐?」  
「18살? 19살인가. 이런, 잘 모르겠어. 학교를 졸업하고 입단한 첫해에 같이 찍은 사진인데……아, 그렇다면 19살이구나. 에이단, 내 얼굴에 담배 연기 좀 내뿜지 마라니까.」  
「아……지금 얼굴이랑 별로 차이가 안 나서 존나 놀랐어.」  
「그래도 잘 보면 이때는 주름이 없다? 지금은 좀 많아졌어. 눈가에 자글자글 잡혔지. 거울 볼 때마다 속상해.」  
「흰머린 없냐?」  
「아직은.」  
「잠깐만, 91년에 나이가 19살이면……너 몇 년 생이야?」  
「1971년생.」  
「미쳤어, 숫자가 아주 치솟네. 숫자 단위가 달라도 존나 달라. 충격적이야. 씨발, 갑자기 너한테 욕을 못하겠어. 존나 글러 먹은 놈이 되는 것 같아. 엄마한테 욕하는 것 같아. 와, 씨발. 씨발. 시발.」  
「너 지금 일부러 그러는 거지?」  
「어, 씨발아. 내가 크레용 분지르고 다닐 때 여자랑 섹스까지 했다니, 네가 대단하다.」  
「제발 그렇게 만지지 마.」  
「아파?」  
「이상해서 그래.」  
「네가 더 이상해. 말랑말랑하다. 그래, 다시 정리를 좀 해보자. 넌 대화 하는 방향이 너무 들쑥날쑥해. 쫓아가질 못하겠어.」  
「그러니까 CC와 나, 그 사람은 오래전부터 알았고, 그 사람은 CC와 나를 지원해줬어. 나도 학비를 걱정하지 않아도 괜찮았어. 그 사람은 우리에게 좋은 사람이었어, 분명. 아. 내가 돈을 먼저 받았구나, 그래. 그러니까 난 피해자가 아니야. 그는 돈을 지급한 대가를 받고 싶어 했을 뿐인데, 내가 우리 관계를 이상하게 만들었어. 내가 나빴어. 내가……에이단, 눈부셔.」  
「방금 날 보는 얼굴이 좀 괜찮았어. 이제 이 얘긴 더 하지 말자. 미안한데, 리치. 난 더 듣고 싶지 않아.」  
「그 아이스크림 먹고 있는 멍청한 사진은 지웠어?」  
「아니, 평생 아껴가며 볼 건데? 기분 좆같을 때 보면 좋아지거든. 웃음이 막 나와. 벌써 한 백번은 본 것 같다.」  
「요즘 그렇게 기분이 많이 안 좋았니?」  
「좀. 사는 게 팍팍하잖아, 돈도 쪼들리고 남 눈치도 봐야 하고. 이렇게 살려고 런던까지 온 건 아니었는데 말이야. 난 지금 너에게도 부끄러워. 그럴싸하게 보여줄 수 있는 게 아무것도 없거든.」  
「네가 행복해졌으면 해.」  
「야, 난 행복해. 기분이 자주 안 좋은 것뿐이라고. 불행하진 않아. 가끔 난 불행한 놈이라고 착각은 하는데, 행복한 놈인 것 같아.」  
「네가 행복해서 기뻐.」  
「리치, 성당 가자.」  
「또 왜? 종교를 믿고 싶어?」  
「아니. 난 신 안 믿어. 신이 인간한테 관심이 있기는 할까? 뭐, 어쨌든 작년에 나온 책인데 너와 이름 똑같지만, 너와 달리 똑똑한 리처드 도킨슨(Richard Dawkins)이 쓴 『만들어진 신(The God Delusion)』 읽어봤냐? 이 인간은 말을 존나 잘해. 말싸움하면 귀찮을 테니까 앞으로도 시비를 안 걸 생각이야. 그 인간이 쓴 다른 책 『이기적인 유전자(The Selfish Gene)』에 대해서 시비 걸고 싶긴 한데, 참으려고. 괜히 덤볐다가 내가 털릴 거야. 내 밑천 다 드러나겠지, 씨발.」  
「그 책 처음 들어 봐.」  
「주말마다 날 성당에 끌고 가던 전 여자 친구에게 꼭 선물로 주고 싶었어. 하지만 뺨을 맞을까 봐 참았어. 난 있잖아, 좋아하는 사람에겐 잘 보이고 싶어. 좋은 놈이 되고 싶어. 연애뿐만이 아니라, 내 주변 사람 모두에게. 그래서 싫어도 참고 가는 거야.」  
「넌 욕심이 많구나.」  
「그래, 그래서 하나도 못 가지나 보다.」  
「너 손등에 검은 점 같은 흉터가 있네?」  
「이거? 아, 학교 다닐 때 정신병자한테 나가 죽으라고 욕했다가 그년이 날 연필로 찔러서 생긴 흉터야.」  
「괜찮니? 대체 누가 그런 거야? 이제는 안 아파?」  
「네가 꼬집으니까 아파. 이름도 기억 안 나. 난 불필요한 건 잊거든. 싫은 기억도 금방 잊어. 나쁜 건 싹 다 비워내는 게 좋아, 그런 걸 다 기억하고 살면 안 그래도 쓸데없는 걸로 가득 찬 머리가 포화상태가 돼서 터져버리고 말걸?」

「조만간 나도 잊어버려, 그럼.」

「네가 나한테 불필요해질 것 같아?」  
「나를 비워냈으면 좋겠어, 언젠가는.」  
「이 미친년이 예쁘다, 예쁘다, 해주니까 말을 좆같이 하네.」  
「머리카락 잡아당기지 마, 머리카락 빠진단 말이야.」  
「말 좀 곱게 합시다, 네?」  
「너한테 그런 말 듣고 싶지 않아.」  
「그래, 씨발. 담배나 피울래?」  
「속이 안 좋아. 잠깐, 에이단. 으, 에이단.」

「괜찮아?」  
「내 얼굴 보지 마.」  
「아, 너 아무것도 안 먹었구나. 정말 다 토했구나. 위액밖에 안 나오네. 노랗다. 야, 잠깐만. 너 이거 피 같은데, 피나왔어. 괜찮아?」  
「그냥 식도 찢어진 걸 거야, 별일 아냐. 보지 말래도. 흉해. 창피해.」  
「하나도 안 흉해. 안 더러워. 넌 예뻐. 울지 마, 괜찮아. 내가 치울게. 닦아줄게.」  
「왜?」  
「애인이라며.」  
「애인이면 이런 것도 괜찮아?」  
「네 흐트러진 모습도 좋아. 나에게 보여주는 거면 다 좋아.」  
「넌 착해, 에이단. 네 가족과 친한 사람들은 널 뭐라고 불러?」  
「티나.」  
「예쁜 이름이네.」  
「좀 간지럽지 않냐?」  
「예쁜걸. 티나, 셔터 소리. 설마 토한 거 찍은 거 아니지?」  
「미쳤냐? 그걸 찍게? 등이 좀 예뻤어. 일어나자, 양치하고 있어. 나 집에 잠깐 들러서 가져올 게 있어.」  
「뭘 가져오려고?」  
「너한테 보여줄 게 있거든.」  
「갔다가 다시 와줄 거니?」  
「응.」  
「정말?」  
「정말.」  
「기다릴게. 다녀와, 티나.」

「이거야? 어떤 건데?」  
「작업 노트. 아무한테도 안 보여주는 거다, 너라서 보여주는 거야.」  
「기뻐.」  
「아, 치약냄새. 쌉쌀해. 존나 예쁘게 웃네.」  
「싫으면 키스하지 마.」  
「싫어.」  
「잠깐만, 나 좀 놔줘 에이단. 나 안경 좀 꺼낼게.」  
「너 시력 안 좋아? 안경 낀 거 한 번도 못 봤는데. 설마 돋보기안경이야? 네가 나이가 좀 있긴 하지만, 그렇게 늙은 건 아니잖아. 자꾸 날 오싹하게 하지 마라.」  
「너 날 정말 늙은이 취급하기 시작했구나. 나이를 말해주는 게 아니었어……. 애석하게도 아니야. 노안은 아니라고. 오른쪽 눈이 안 보여서 그래. 그래서 갑자기 가까이 있는 걸 보려면 초점 잡기가 힘들어. 그 반대도 마찬가지고.」  
「뭐?」  
「갑자기 머리가 계속 아팠고, 이상한 점들이 보이기 시작했는데, 그냥 대수롭지 않게 생각하고 넘겼어. 눈이 엄청 빨개지고 아팠는데, 맞아서 그런 줄 알았어. 나을 줄 알고 내버려뒀지. 그때 병원 갈 시간이며 돈도 없었거든. 먹고 살기도 급급했어. 더군다나 최악이었던 남자와 연애 중이었어, 연애? 연애라고 부르기도 싫다. 어쨌든 돈이 다 떨어질 무렵이라서 그냥 꾸역꾸역 버텼어. 그 남자와 헤어지고 2004년 겨울에, 아니다. 2005년 초인가. 기억이 잘 안 나. 지독히도 추웠단 것만 기억나. 그래, 그 추운 겨울에 런던으로 돌아와서 내가 자꾸 눈에 이상한 게 보인다고 하니까, 패트런이 날 사설 병원에 데려갔는데 포도막염 진단을 받았어. 그리고 바로 치료받기 시작했는데 좀 늦었나 봐. 많이 늦었지. 시신경을 회복할 수 없었어.」  
「씨발.」

「반대쪽은 어떤데, 괜찮아?」  
「조마조마해. 이미 잃어버린 시력은 포기했지만, 재발만은 안 하길 바라. 난 스테로이드제가 싫거든. 몸이 퉁퉁 부어서 싫어.」  
「그게 문제가 아니잖아. 미친년, 진짜 넌 날 쥐어짜고 있어, 매일매일. 조만간 난 너 때문에 미라처럼 말라버릴 거야. 네가 하도 쥐어짜서. 보기 힘들면 내가 읽어 줘? 존나 쪽팔리긴 하지만.」  
「아니, 괜찮아. 내가 읽을래. 그런데 티나, 이 사람 누구야?」  
「너.」  
「내가 이렇게 생겼어?」  
「어. 넌 네 얼굴이 어떻게 생겼다고 생각하는 거야? 나 구질구질하긴 하지만 좆도 못 그리는 새끼는 아니거든?」  
「지나치게 미화한 것 같은데.」  
「내가 보기엔 부족한 것 같은데?」  
「간지러워, 티나. 아하하, 간지러워. 간지럽……아.」  
「내가 변태 같은 새끼라고 말해 줘. 변태 같은 말을 할 거니까.」  
「무슨 말 하려고.」  
「네 가슴 말이야.」  
「불안해.」  
「쥐어짜면, 빨면, 젖이 나올……씨발, 변태 같은 새끼라고 말하랬지 언제 베개로 때리라 그랬냐? 내가!」  
「미치겠다, 정말이지 넌.」  
「시발, 은근히 힘세네. 베개로 맞았는데 존나 아파.」  
「내 몸에서 떨어져.」  
「싫어, 이제 이건 내 거야. Richie is mine.」  
「담배 좀 그만 피워. 티나. 대체 몇 대 째야?」  
「모르겠다. 이 자리에서 한 갑 다 피울 것 같아.」  
「연기만이라도 나한테 뿜지 마. 나 담배 끊고 있다고. 네가 자꾸 피우니까 나도 피우고 싶어지잖아.」  
「한 대 피워.」  
「꼬드기지 마. 안 넘어갈 거야.」  
「자, 어서.」  
「모르겠다.」  
「난 네가 손가락을 쓸 때가 마음에 들어. 섹시해. 야해, 엄청.」  
「네가 젊긴 젊구나, 아직 건강하고.」  
「그래?」  
「내 몸에서 떨어져.」  
「불만이면 베개로 또 치던가, 마저 읽어 봐. 천천히. 이거 존나 특별한 기회다? 언제 또 보여줄지 몰라, 장담할 수 없어. 엄청 부끄럽거든. 술김에 확 저지르는 거야, 지금.」   
「인생을 관통하는 주제? 무슨 뜻이야?」  
「단 하나의 주제가 필요해. 그 주제를 가지고 설치, 영상, 평면으로 가지를 뻗어 나가는 거야. 말하자면 넌 내게 씨앗이지, 이제 심었어. 네가 가지를 뻗어.」  
「내가 어떤 주젠데?」  
「넌 복잡해. 감히 깊이를 가늠할 수 없을 정도로 복잡해. 넌 꼭 심해 같아.」  
「복잡하다고? 바보 같다며.」  
「넌 가만히 있는데 움직이는 것 같아. 날 충동적으로 만들어. 시도해보고 싶게 만든다고, 그게 중요해. 나한텐 그게 정말 중요해. 요즘은 계기가 하나도 없었거든. 뭘 해보고 싶단 생각도 안 들었어.」  
「생각을 많이 하면 머리 아프지 않니? 난 해석을 해야 하지만, 넌 창조를 해야 하잖아.」  
「존나 재밌어, 만드는 건 진짜 끝내주는 일이야.」  
「멋있게 들려.」  
「너 오늘 좀 마음에 들게 구네?」  
「뭐가 마음에 들어?」  
「지금 이 자세. 예전에 엄청 마른 여자하고 섹스한 적이 있는데.」  
「응.」  
「그 여자가 내 위에 올라탔을 때 허벅지가 절단 나는 줄 알았어. 엉덩이에 살이 하나도 없어, 완전 칼을 심어 놓은 것 같았다니까.」  
「난 네 말대로 섹스를 못해서 널 절단 낼 것 같은데.」  
「뒤끝 있네, 리치. 안 움직여도 돼. 그냥 이러고 있어도 괜찮아.」  
「정말 괜찮아?」  
「어.」

「리처드…….」  
「응.」  
「비켜.」  
「괜찮아.」  
「너 또 배 아프다고 그러면 화낸다.」  
「배 아프다고 안 할게.」  
「그래도 화낼 거야.」  
「혼내는 거 아니니까 괜찮아. 나한테 화내.」  
「존나 못하는 게 왜 이렇게 열심히 하냐? 열심히 하긴 엄청 열심히 한다니까.」  
「만족하게 해주고 싶어서.」  
「날?」  
「응.」  
「읏…….」

「에이단, 잠깐만 더 이러고 있어도 괜찮을까?」  
「어. 왜?」  
「좋아서. 네 몸은 따뜻해. 너와 이러고 있으면 기분이 좋아져.」  
「씨발, 천사.」  
「최악이라 그래놓고선.」  
「최악의 상황은 아니거든.」  
「최악의 상황은 어떤 건데?」  
「더 이상 감정도 없는데 꾸역꾸역 하는 거. 마지못해서, 다른 사람 상상하면서, 다른 미래를 보면서 각자 몸만 맞대고 있는 거. 겁 많은 년놈들이 주로 이런 식으로 섹스하지. 더 이상 상대방과 함께하고 싶지 않은데 헤어지자고 말할 용기가 없는 거야.」  
「무슨 말인지 알 것 같아. 넌 어린데 아프구나. 많이 알고 있네.」  
「너보다 어리기야 하다만, 내가 그렇게까지 어린 건 아니잖아?」  
「그렇긴 하지.」  
「씨발, 갑자기 초록색 크레파스가 생각나잖아. 넌 보라색 섀도가 어울려. 눈꺼풀이 화장 안 해도 좀 빨갛고 보라색이야. 피부가 엄청 얇아서 그런 것 같아. 리처드, 더 있으면 진짜 배 아플라, 이제 내려와.」  
「응.」

「에이단. 내가 한 최악의 섹스는.」  
「방금 나와 한 거라고 말하지 마라, 부탁이다. 씨발, 좆같네. 알아, 좀 빨랐지. 빨랐어, 너 때문이야.」  
「약혼까지 한 여자 앞에서 패트런과 해야만 했던 섹스였어.」  
「씨발년, 진짜.」  
「어쩔 수 없었어. 1999년 봄이었어. 우린 클래식 레퍼토리를 공연하기로 했는데……『백조의 호수』였어. 단장이 나를 불렀어. 위에서 말들이 많다고, CC에게 배역을 주지 않을 거래. 에이단, CC는 순수한 여자야. 순수한 목적을 가졌어, 맹목적으로 내달렸지. 너무 순수해서 오데트밖에 하지 못해. 왕자의 사랑이 CC의 목표였거든, 다른 건 생각도 안 하더라. 다들 CC의 순수함을 알지 못하고 오해했어. 화려하고 지독한 여자라고 생각해서 누구보다 오딜을 잘 연기할 수 있을 거로 생각했지. CC는 순진해, 오데트야. 오딜에 어울리지 않아. 오딜이 될 수 없어. 오데트의 감정만 가지고 있었으니까, 당연한 일이야. 공연날짜는 다가오는데, CC는 자꾸 실수해서 캐스팅을 바꿔야 하는 거 아니냐는 말들이 나오기 시작했어. 삐걱거리기 시작한 거야. CC는 그 무렵 신경이 날카로워져 있었어. 나만 보면 울었어. 너 나 말고 다른 여자와 파 드 되를 출 거냐고, 화를 냈어. CC, 난 네가 아닌 다른 여자와는 아무것도 하지 않아. 난 너를 위해 존재해, CC. 그래도 CC는 불안해했어. 난 CC가 원하는 걸 하길 바랐어. 그러니 나는 해야만 했어. 내가 하지 않으면……. CC가 슬퍼하는 모습을 보고 싶지 않아. 마음이 너무 아프니까. 그 사람은 자긴 가만히 있을 테니까 나보고 알아서 하래. 그는 날 시험해보고 싶었던 걸까. 내 마음을 확인해보고 싶었던 걸까. 저울은 비정하지. 내가 먼저 스스로 옷을 벗고, 그 사람 옷을 벗기고……. 제대로 하지 않으면 또 그런 데 데려갈 거라고 했어. CC의 배역은 물론이고. 난 CC가 걱정됐던 걸까, 그게 무서웠던 걸까. 아직도 잘 모르겠어. 둘 다인 것 같아.」  
「난 이 얘기 더 듣고 싶지 않은데.」  
「미안.」  
「비참해. 무서워. 진짜 무서워.」   
「미안.」  
「난 이런 얘기 태어나서 처음 들어 봐. 진짜 너무 무섭다고, 상상도 못하겠어. 하지만 얘기해서 네 기분이 괜찮아진다면 들어줄게. 전부 말해서 네가 홀가분해진다면 괜찮아. 대신 날 떼어놓으려고 이런 얘기 하는 거라면 입 다물어. 날 밀어내지 마.」  
「내가 싫어지진 않았니?」  
「안 싫어. 밉긴 하지만.」  
「같은 거 아니야?」  
「전혀 달라. 씨발년아, 말할 생각이면 빨리 마저 해. 들어줄 테니까.」  
「다 끝나고 우리는 반지를 뺐어. CC는 나와는 더는 괴로워서 볼 수 없다고 말했고, 나는 이해한다고 당연히 그럴 거라고 말했지. 나중에야 알았어. CC는 이미 예전부터 그 사람이랑 만나고 있었어. 후원이 아니라 개인적으로. 나와 약혼까지 했는데, 나와. CC는 아마 그 사람을 사랑했던 것 같아……. 아닌가, 잘 모르겠다. 그렇다면 내가 아는 게 뭐가 있을까. 나는. 아니야, 나는. 나는. 누가 누구를 사랑하는 거지? 누가? 사람은 나를 사랑하나? 나는 누구를 사랑하지? 별들이 아주 많은데. 곧 낮이 뜨겠네. 세상은 어둡고, 별은 뒤로 저물고. 전쟁을 낭만이라 여기는 건 겪어보지 못한 사람들뿐이지. 그러나 나는 사람을 사랑해. 나의 불가항력이고 나의 숙명이지. 그래, 어쨌든 패트런은 CC에게도 후원을 해줬고, CC는 오데트가 되고 싶어 했는데……정말 오데트나 마찬가지였는데……. 패트런은 CC보다 나를 더 좋아했어. 난 CC의 부속품인데, 그 사람은 내가 자신의 전부고 CC가 나의 부속품이라고 말했어. 날 처음 만났던 날부터 진작 이러고 싶었대. 그 사람은 미쳤어. 너무했어. 약속을 지키지 않았어. 날 속였어. 난 CC 앞에서 그 사람하고 섹스했는데 결국 패트런은 CC에게 배역을 주지 않았고, 배역은 다른 무용수에게 돌아갔지. 나는 CC가 아닌 다른 여자와 파 드 되를 췄어. 난 슬펐어. 나는 언제나 CC를 지켜봤었지. 학교 다닐 때부터였어……. 스튜디오에서 CC만 보고, CC와 사귀기 시작하면서도 언제나 CC만 봤어. 거리를 걸어가는 CC, 벽에 등을 기대고 서 있는 CC, 바를 붙잡고 있는 CC. CC는 예뻐. 같은 발레단에 입단해서도 CC만 봤어. 난 CC의 마음에 들고 싶어서 별짓을 다 했어. 그렇게 순수하고 멋진 여자는 세상 어디에도 없을 거야. CC가 내게 먼저 다가왔고, 볼쇼이 발레단(Bolshoi ballet) 버전처럼 내게 사랑을 줬어. 『백조의 호수』 말이야, 버전이 두 가지 있어. 로열 발레단은 비극이거든. 보려면 볼쇼이 발레단 버전을 봐. 난 어쩔 수 없는 로열 발레단이지만……. 난 매일 CC를 기다리고, CC가 내게 오면 좋아서 웃기만 하고. 그래서 단원들이 다들 CC가 왕자고 내가 오데트 같다고 놀렸었는데 나는 오데트가 아니었어. 오딜이었어. CC가 오데트, CC의 왕자는 그녀의 순수함. CC의 왕자는 패트런……멋있는 사람이긴 하지. 한때는 꿈같은 사람이기도 했고. 내가 CC에게서 빼앗아버렸어, 전부.」  
「넌 나를 아주 쥐어짜.」  
「미안해.」  
「넌 뭣도 아니고 그냥 지젤 같아.」  
「지젤이 누군지 아니?」  
「알아. 내가 그렇게 병신으로 보이냐? 아, 미안. 지젤도 존나 비극이네. 근데 비슷해. 상황이, 똑같다. 씨발. 너도 그 여자처럼 맹목적인 구석이 있어. 아주 모든 걸 걸었네. 병신. 이제 그러지 마라, 네 것도 챙겨.」  
「CC, 클레어 클레이. 안나 파블로바 같은 여자. CC는 귀여워. 정말 안나 파블로바 같아. 사랑스러워. CC는 기어이 목적을 이루었어. 스캔들에도 굴하지 않았어, 스캔들은 날 산산이 조각냈고, CC는 강했어. 그 무대를 마지막으로 난 로열 발레단을 탈퇴하고 옮겼어. 크리스토퍼 홀든이 같이 뉴욕으로 떠나자고 말했지. 그는 나를 좀 동정했던 것 같아. 그렇게 난 도망쳤지만, CC는 끝까지 남아서 진정한 발레리나가 되었어. 하지만 부상은 CC도 괴롭혔지. CC도 부상만은 어쩌지 못했어. 『빈사의 백조(La Mort du Cygne)』를 끝으로 CC는 은퇴했고, 자살했어. 작년이야. 목표를 이루고, 목표를 잃어버린 여자는 더는 살 이유가 없었던 거지. 자살하기 전 CC가 내게 연락을 했어. 아직도 그렇게 사냐고. 이왕 그렇게 살 거 다른 사람에게서도 돈을 받으라고, 확실히 다 뜯어내래. 망가뜨려 놓으래. 주저앉도록 말이야. 꼭 복수하래. 난 그렇게 하겠다고 말했어. CC가 웃었지, 바보. 사랑스러운 바보. 나의 사랑스러운 바보. 그 말이 마지막이야. CC는 죽었으니까 날 사랑할 수 없어.」   
「그 여자 보고 싶어?」  
「많이. 말했잖아, 아빠가 되고 싶었다고. CC와 나는 36, 37살쯤 은퇴를 하고, 결혼해서 아이를 갖자고 약속했었어. 아이는 CC를 닮았으면 했어. 나처럼 살면 안 되거든.」  
「난 널 닮은 아이가 갖고 싶은데.」  
「그래? 왜?」  
「얼굴이 예쁜 게 좋아. 넌 여자 얼굴 안 본다고 그랬지? 난 존나 본다. 일단 얼굴만 널 닮으면 너처럼 안 되게 내가 가르치지 뭐. 통금 시간도 정해놓고, 뭐하고 다니나 감시하고, 거지 같은 놈이 찝쩍대면 혼쭐을 내주고, 그 애를 꼬박꼬박 챙길 거야. 씨발, 미안해. 이런 소리나 해서……뭐라고 말을 해줘야 할지 하나도 모르겠거든. 미안, 나중에 꼭 생각해서 다시 말해줄게. 어떻게 위로를 해야 할지 모르겠어.」  
「괜찮아, 위로는 필요 없어. 난 아무렇지도 않으니까. CC와 나. 우린 똑같아. 오데트와 오딜은 무용수 한 명이 연기하지……. 로열 발레단 버전은 비극. 오데트는 죽었어.」

「키스.」  
「해달라고?」  
「어.」  
「못한다며.」  
「그래도 해 줘.」  
「응.」

K, 그래도 그 사람이 행복하게 했던 말. 이건 녹음했어. 자주 들어, 지금도. 내 목소리는 좀 지우고 싶네, 나 욕 엄청 한다. 그날 찍은 마지막 사진. 리처드는 나를 보며 웃고 있다. 어쩌면 다른 사람 생각을 하며 웃는 걸지도 모른다. 그래도 괜찮아. 이 사진 역시 이제는 없다. 

「눈부셔, 에이단.」  
「작업하려고 전에 큰 맘 먹고 산 카메라야. 이렇게 써먹을 줄이야. 공모전에서 어쩌다 걸려서 목돈 생긴 적이 있었는데, 이거 사고 완전 빈털터리 됐지. 이 카메라 이름 좀 웃기다, 1Ds Mark II이야. 자꾸 아이언맨(Iron Man) 수트 생각이나……나도 토니 스타크(Tony Stark)처럼 돈이 존나 많았으면 좋겠다. 토니 스타크 존나 부러워, 존나 멋져. 그래도 난 DC 코믹스(DC Comics)가 더 좋아. 마블 코믹스(Marvel Comics)는 세계가 씨발, 더럽게 많아. 못 따라가겠어. 빌런도 사연이 너무 많아. 히어로에게 감정 이입하기가 힘들게 말이야. 또 막상 감정이입했는데 알고 보니 개자식이면 충격이 커. 됐고, 카메라. 그래 카메라. 괜찮은 기종이야. 존나게 끝내주는 기종이라고. 근데 사면 뭐하냐? 시발. 아무것도 못 했는데. 그 돈으로 엄마 옷이나 사줬어야 했어, 여자 친구 선물이랑.」  
「안 무거워? 엄청 무거워 보이는데.」  
「이걸로 자기 사진 혼자 찍는 여자도 있어. 독한년. 팔목 부러질 것 같은데 부들부들 떨면서 찍어. B도 찍더라. 여자는 진짜 독해. B는 헤어진 여자 친구야. 예쁘게 생겼어. 최근엔 살이 좀 쪘지만, 그래도 예뻐.」  
「맞아, 여자들은 독해. 나도 여자를 무서워해. 그 여자와는 요새 연락해?」  
「아니, 씨발. 뒤도 안 돌아보고 떠난 년인데 연락을 하겠냐? 뭐, 이제는 잘 만났다, 정도로만 기억하고 있어. 날 오래도 참아줬지. 무능력한 나를 오래도 지켜봐 줬어. 지쳤겠지, 나도 이해해. 그래도 씨발, 인간적으로 두고 온 물건 있으니까 보내달라는 말은 하지 말았어야지. 너무하잖아, 직접 찾아오든가.」  
「귀엽네.」  
「뭐? 나? 아니면 걔? 야, 간질이지 마.」  
「둘 다.」  
「네 기준에선 존나 귀엽게 보이기도 하겠다, 그래. 너 이제 좀 괜찮아?」  
「괜찮아? 뭐가 말이야?」  
「안 좋은 얘기 했잖아.」  
「나도 네 말대로 하려고.」  
「내가 뭐라고 그랬더라?」  
「안 좋은 거 금방 잊는다며.」  
「그래, 그게 좋아. 기억하지 마. 좋은 것만 기억해. 좋은 기억, 나도 B에 대해서 되도록 좋은 것만 기억하려고 해. 마지막이 좆같아서 그렇지 B는 장점이 많았어. 같이 살면서 재밌던 일도 많았고. 너도 나하고 재밌는 것 좀 하고 다니자. 밖에 나가서 놀자. 넌 좀 그을릴 필요가 있어. 너무 하얘. 무서워. 나가자, 리처드. 요즘 날씨 좋잖아. 근데 리치, 너 생일 언제야?」  
「8월 22일.」  
「얼마 안 남았네?」  
「응.」  
「그 날 데이트할래?」  
「맙소사, 데이트라니.」  
「밖에서 보자. 데이트하자.」  
「좋아.」  
「착하다.」  
「정말?」  
「그래, 존나 착해. 연애하는 거야. 데이트해야지. 좀 두근거린다. 기대되네. 나도 데이트는 정말 몇 달 만인 것 같다. B는 일 때문에 바빴고, 난 존나 눈치 보여서 나가잔 말을 못했거든. 넌 얼마 만이야?」  
「글쎄, 마지막으로 한 게 2년 전인가.」  
「뭐? 누구랑? 너 마지막으로 연애한 게 2004년이라며? 연애 아니지, 참. 개새끼였지. 미안해. 여하튼 시간이 안 맞잖아? 잠깐 만났던 사람 또 있었어?」  
「아, 그런 건 아니야. 2005년에도 잠깐 있었어. 두 번째 만났던 남자랑. 말이 좀 이상한데, 남자랑 사귄 건 그 남자가 처음인데. CC와 헤어지고 나서 연애로는 두 번째인가? 아니야, 모르겠다. 하여간 있어, 그런 사람. 그 남자랑은……언제부터지, 1999년부터인데. 미국 가서 만난 사람이거든. 헤어졌다 다시 만났다, 헤어졌다 다시 만났다, 우스웠지. 따지고 보니 이 사람과도 연애는 아닌 것 같다.」  
「와, 시발년. 존나 쌍년이네. 여기저기 잘 후리고 다녔구나. 역시 내가 당한 거야…….」  
「말 좀 그렇게 하지 마.」  
「나 원래 남의 과거 신경 안 써.」  
「응. 나도 안 써.」  
「근데 이건 좀 궁금해.」  
「왜?」  
「그냥. 존나 좀 졸아붙는 기분인데 열면 안 되는 상자를 기어이 열어보고 싶은 마음 있잖아, 그런 거.」  
「나한텐 열어도 괜찮은 상자야. 그 사람은 내게 나쁜 기억이 아니거든.」  
「근데 왜 나랑 만나냐?」  
「질투해?」  
「어.」  
「아, 에이단. 너 오늘 귀엽다. 정말이야, 귀여워.」

리처드의 상자.  
제도 샤프. 안경.   
Crispin? Crisps? Chips!  
Potato, delicious  
I like you x  
어이없는 메모 한 장.  
열고 후회는 안 했다. 웃겼다. 근데 메모는 사실 글씨가 번져서 알아보기 힘들었다. 누가 울었던 거지.

「스캔들 나고, 기분은 엉망이고, 우울하고, 몸은 아팠고. 1998년에 크게 다쳤었다고 했잖아. 겨우 재기했지만, 몸은 엉망이었어. 그렇게 1999년에 크리스토퍼 홀든과 함께 뉴욕시티 발레단으로 이적했어. 혼자였지, 아무도 없었어. 정말 아무도. 좀 외로웠어, 혼자 지내는 건 처음이었으니까. 항상 익숙한 사람들과 어울려 지내다가 낯선 사람들 틈에 있으니까 많이 힘들었어. 원래 난 10시간 정도 연습하는데 외로움을 잊을 겸, 다른 사람에게 뒤처지지 않을 겸 더 연습했어. 잠도 줄이고 매달렸지. 억지로 토한 게 아니라 너무 힘들어서 토한 적도 있었으니까. 그 사람은 뉴욕에 있을 때 알게 된 남자야. 난 지금까지 만난 사람들에게 전부 이별 선고를 받았거든? 유일하게 내가 먼저 헤어지자 말한 사람이야. 왜냐하면……그 사람은 너무 착해서 미안했어. 내가 그 남자를 좀먹고 있는 것 같았거든. 그 사람은 아직 어린애였는데.」  
「역시 네가 쌍년이었어. 난 당한 거야.」  
「그래, 너 당했어.」

「알기는 1999년부터 알았는데, 대화는 거의 안 했어. 자주 보였어, 연습할 때 원래 외부인은 못 들어오는데 어떻게 들어온 건지 지켜보고 있더라고. 연습을 마치고 항상 내 자리에 딱 꽃 한 송이. 처음엔 여잔가? 했는데 아니었어. 그가 내 자리에 꽃을 두고 가는 걸 우연히 봤거든. 그러다 복도에서 마주쳤어. 어린애였는데 키가 무척 컸어. 나보다 더 커. 나보다 더 큰 남자는 잘 없거든. 그래서 살짝 올려다봤는데 신기했어. 여긴 어떤 일로 찾아오셨어요? 물어봤어.」  
「미리 말해두는데 난 작은 키가 아니야. 그럭저럭 큰 편이라고.」  
「응, 너 키 안 작아.」  
「네가 너무 큰 거야.」  
「그래, 너무 크지.」  
「그래서 좋다.」  
「나도 네 대화하는 방법을 못 따라가겠어.」  
「그래서? 좀 빨리 말해. 불안하니까.」  
「왜 불안해?」  
「그놈이 갑자기 나타나면 내가 없어 보일 것 같거든.」  
「아니야, 난 네가 좋아.」  
「왜 좋은데?」  
「착하잖아.」  
「아, 그래.」  
「그리고 섹스를 잘해.」  
「야, 이건 좀 기분 좋은데. 고마워. 그래서 마주치고 어떻게 됐냐?」  
「도망가던걸.」  
「도망? 씨발, 그 자식도 너처럼 병신이네.」  
「황당했어, 그러고도 또 찾아오더라. 근데 마주치면 계속 도망가.」  
「이상하게 생겼을 거야.」  
「아니, 좀 귀엽게 생겼어. 잘생긴 것 같아. 확실히, 잘생겼어.」  
「얼빠진 놈일 거야.」  
「똑똑했어, 쿠퍼 유니언(Cooper Union)에서 건축을 전공했거든.」  
「내장이 못생겼겠지.」  
「그건 나도 본 적이 없어서 모르겠다.」  
「도망치는 놈이랑 어떻게 만난 거야?」  
「라이트 떨어져서 부상당하고, 병원에 혼자 있었어. 병원 천장을 매일 올려다봤어, 목을 매달고 싶어서……. 울지 마.」  
「이런 얘긴 마음이 아파. 발목은 좀 어때? 이젠 괜찮아?」   
「이제 안 아파. 괜찮아.」  
「어. 아프지 마라.」  
「그렇게 발목을 다치고, 병원에 혼자 누워있는 내게 그 사람이 찾아왔어. 대화를 한 건 그때가 처음이야. 알 수 없는 말들을 했어. 라이트 접합부를 누가 일부러 끊은 것 같다고, 단지 낡아서 그런 사고가 난 게 아닌 것 같다고. 하지만 난 더 이상 그런 건 신경 쓰고 싶지 않았어. 그때가 제일 힘들었으니까. 그래서 그 사람한테 걸핏하면 화를 냈어. 그런데도 찾아오더라. 나 같은 거…….」  
「CC란 여자보다 그놈한테 더 질투가 난다, 씨발.」  
「나 엄청 못되게 굴었어, 정말. 나 화나면 물건 잘 집어 던지거든? 화병도 집어 던지고, 보조의자도 집어 던지고, 날 내버려두라고 소리 지르고 난리였어. 동정 같은 거 필요 없으니까, 그냥 날 혼자 두라고 말했지. 그래도 찾아왔어. 내가 다시 일어설 때까지 옆에서 계속 지켜봐줬어. 내가 쓰러지면 자기가 울었어. 날 일으키면서 꼭 재기할 수 있을 거라고 위로해줬어. 그런데도 난 내게 간섭하지 말고 꺼지라고 화를 냈지. 누가 봐도 불가능했거든. 의사는 내가 평생 다리를 절지도 모른다고 했어.」   
「지금 걸을 수 있잖아?」  
「절반의 기적.」  
「발목이 가늘다. 여기 느낄 수 있어?」  
「응, 느껴.」  
「그때 사귄 거야?」  
「사귄 건가? 모르겠는걸, 잘. 그 사람은 어렸어, 어린애야. 스무 살밖에 안 된 어린앤데 뭘 어떻게 하겠어? 1999년 12월 28일, 병원에 누워 있는 날 찾아왔고. 2000년, 새해 첫날에도 날 찾아오고. 가족을 만나러 가지도 않더라. 원래 뉴욕 출신은 아니라는데, 안 갔어.」  
「원래 푹 빠지면 가족도 안 보는 놈 있어, 나 같은 놈.」  
「너, 정말. 부모님 좀 찾아뵙고 그래.」  
「지금은 안 돼. 부끄러워.」  
「괜찮아, 널 보고 싶어 하실 거야.」  
「그랬으면 좋겠는데…….」  
「안아줄게.」  
「고마워.」  
「절반의 기적이야, 걸을 수 있었어. 이제는 도약을 할 순 없지만, 남들처럼 걸을 수는 있어. 자주 칼로 찌르는 것처럼 아프긴 하지만. 그건 그 사람에게 상처를 준 벌이라고 생각해.」  
「네가 상처를 줬다고?」  
「나 이제 재기 불가능하니까, 발레 그만둘 거고 영국으로 돌아갈 거라고 딱 잘라서 말했거든. 내가 다시 걷게 되자 기뻐하는 사람한테 그렇게 말했어. 내가 생각해도 너무 나빴던 것 같아.」  
「설마 그대로 헤어진 거야?」  
「그대로 헤어졌어. 그 사람은 공부해야지, 대학생인데. 발레에 대한 환상을 일찌감치 접도록 도와주는 게 나아. 전혀 그런 게 아니니까. 공부하다 보면, 정말 공부해야 할 것이 많았으니까……지쳐서 자신이 잘 알지 못하는 다른 것에 끌렸겠지. 하지만 난 그런 관심이 더 이상 기쁘지 않을 때였어.」  
「그리고 어떻게 다시 만났어?」  
「2003년에 잠깐. 섹스리스 때문에 그 무렵 만나던 여자와 결국 헤어지고 혼자 지내고 있었는데, 연락이 왔어. 자기 잠깐 런던에 왔는데 볼 수 있냐고. 여름 방학이었어. AA 스쿨(Architectural Association School of Architecture)에 교류과정이 있다면서 당분간 체류한댔지. 체류 기간은 짧았어. 한 달.」   
「그 새끼 집에 돈 존나 많은가보다.」  
「응, 그런 것 같더라. 데이트 비용 자기가 다 냈어. 난 여자 취급당한 게 기분이 나쁘긴 했는데, 어쩌겠어. 돈이 없는걸. 사람은 쉽게 궁색해지곤 해. 나 초라하지?」  
「네 얼굴로 초라하다 말하면 설득력이 없어. 나 정도는 돼야지.」  
「너도 설득력 없는걸, 에이단.」  
「고맙다, 그래. 근데 너 또 찼냐, 설마?」  
「응.」  
「나쁜년. 갑자기 그 자식이 불쌍해지려 해.」  
「언제나 미안하게 생각하고 있어.」  
「그래, 좀 미안해해라. 나한테도.」  
「너한텐 왜?」  
「속이 뒤집어질 것 같거든, 지금.」  
「담배 계속 피워서 그런 거 아니야?」  
「아니, 난 지고는 못사는 성격이라 지금 좀 기분이 나빠.」  
「그럼 얘기 안 할게. 그렇게 중요한 얘기도 아니고. 그러게, 왜 너한테 이런 얘기까지 하고 있지……신기하다. 나 오늘 정말 너한테 별별 얘기 다 했네. 지금 술이 좀 깬 것 같아, 응. 응, 에이단……만지지 마. 건드리지 마.」  
「계속 해, 씨발아. 결말이 궁금하단 말이야. 난 완결 안 난 건 못 참아.」  
「난 끝나는 게 무서워서 항상 마지막 페이지는 접어 버리는걸.」  
「난 존나 무조건 다 봐. 내 인생은 무조건 해피 엔딩일 테니까.」

리처드의 앨범 목록 중에서.

Please.  
Please.  
Please.

04  
FIX YOU 04:55

Please.  
r=1-sinθ  
17x^2-16|x|y+17y^2=225

Sorry, LOL

메모와 함께  
콜드플레이(Coldplay), X&Y 앨범.

반드시 그때에만 찾아오고, 그때에만 가능한 일들이 세상에 있어. 내 생각엔 K. 리처드는 그렇게 말하지 않았지만, 그는 나를 만나기 직전 CC가 자살했기 때문에 나와 만나는 것 같았어. 이제 남은 희망이 아무것도 없었던 거지. 아주 약간의 자존심만 가지고 살고 있었던 거야. 남의 불행이 왜 내게 기회가 되는 거지? 

「……그래서 다시 만났는데, 처음엔 못 알아봤어.」  
「왜?」  
「키는 처음 만났을 때부터 나보다 크긴 했는데 얼굴이 있잖아, 완전히 다른 느낌이었어. 예전엔 뭔가 어설펐거든. 귀엽기도 하고, 좀 여성스럽기도 했고, 키만 크고 깡말랐지 덜 자란 느낌이 막 났는데 몇 년 사이에 얼굴이 완전히 달라져 있었어. 체격도 좋아졌고 말이야. 이목구비가 크게 달라진 건 아니야. 근데 이제 정말 어른이구나, 남자구나, 그런 느낌이 확 들더라고.」  
「근데 왜 만나 준 거야?」  
「한 달간 지낸다기에, 현지처나 해줄까 하고. 낯선 곳에선 다들 외롭잖아.」  
「쌍년.」  
「너무 그러지 마. 그렇게 헤어져서 미안한 마음도 있었고 외롭기도 했었다고.」  
「그 직전에 만나던 여자는 어쩌다가 만났냐?」  
「물리치료사였어. 런던 돌아와서도 계속 치료받았거든.」  
「어쩐지 뻔한 연애네.」  
「난 안정감을 찾고 있었다고 말했잖아. 뉴욕으로 가면서 패트런과도 도망쳤던 거야. 그 뒤로는 그 사람을 필사적으로 피해 다녀서 수중에 돈은 물론이고 아무것도 없었어. 정말 돈 들어올 곳이 한 군데도 없었어. 가족들에게 어떻게 손을 벌려? 있잖아, 티나. 내가 그와 관계를 유지했던 이유 중 하나는 가족 때문이었어. ……빚이 좀 무섭거든. 내게는 모아 놓은 돈 몇 푼과 몸밖에 없었지. 누군가 내게 당신이 좋다고 하면 그래요? 저도 당신이 좋아요.」  
「여자하곤 잘 지냈어?」  
「응, 나쁘진 않았어. 무난했던 것 같아. 사람 사이에 이 말이 어울리는진 모르겠는데……. 나는 웬만하면 여자가 하자는 대로 다 해주니까, 여자 쪽에서 질려 하더라. 거기다 우리 사이에 섹스는 없었으니까. 어쩔 수 없었지, 난 다치면서 내가 발기부전이라도 된 줄 알았는데 그건 아니었고 심리적인 요인이었나 봐.」

「2003년 여름이니까 그 사람은 24살이었네.」  
「기분 나쁜 숫자다.」  
「너도 지금 24살 아니야?」  
「맞아. 그래서 기분 나빠. 여태 졸업도 안 하고 뭘 했대? 그 자식은?」  
「……자세히는 나도 모르겠어. 개인적인 일은 잘 안 물어보려고 했어. 특히 일에 관한 건 서로 피했던 것 같아. 체류 기간은 단 한 달이었어. 에이단, 난 그 기간 잘 해주려던 것뿐이야. 금전적인 걸 원한 건 아니야. 돈은 바닥나고 있었지만, 그 정도로 타락하진 않았어.」  
「지낼 만은 했냐?」  
「아니.」  
「왜?」  
「너무 잘해주잖아, 난 그런 게 익숙하지 않았다고. 차 문을 열어 줘. 나도 손이 있는데, 대체 왜? 무거운 걸 들어 줘. 레스토랑에 가면 의자를 빼 줘. 이 사람이 나한테 왜 이러지? 그런 생각밖에 안 들었어. 내가 뭔가 다른 걸 해줘야 하나? 그러다가 한 번 그 사람을 울렸는데.」  
「아, 대충 짐작이 간다.」  
「내가 어떻게 울렸을 것 같아?」  
「너라면 말이야……네가 말한 그 현지처 노릇에 엄청나게 충실했을 것 같아. 내가 아는 너라면.」  
「대충 비슷해.」  
「너 은근히 사람 무섭게 만드는 거 잘해. 그 눈 치켜뜨는 거 말이야, 그 표정으로 사람 꼼짝 못 하게 만들어놓고 무서운 말을 한다니까. 사람 심장 철렁 내려앉는 말, 지날수록 자꾸만 생각나고 불쑥 생각나서 마음 아프게 하는 말.」  
「에이단, 난 이렇게 말했어.」

「저녁 고마웠어요. 선물도 고마워요. 저는 당신에게 줄 게 아무것도 없어요. 하지만 고맙단 마음을 전하고 싶어요. 저와 섹스할래요?」  
「……미친년아.」  
「발목은 걱정하지 마세요. 덕분에 이제 괜찮아요. 섹스하는 데는 아무 지장 없을 거예요. 당신이 신경 쓰지 않도록 노력할게요.」  
「가지가지 한다, 정말.」  
「그 사람은 울었어.」  
「그럼 울지, 좋아라 하고 덤비겠냐? 나 같아도 울겠다.」  
「난 어떻게 해야 할지 몰라서 무릎을 꿇고 고개를 숙였는데.」  
「엉엉 울진 않던?」  
「응, 엉엉 울었어.」  
「그 성병 얘기 또 했냐?」  
「응. 분명히 말했어, 내가 관계한 사람들의 숫자에 대해서. 그 사람은 엘리트잖아, 나름. 거기다 꽤 보수적인 지역 출신이었다고. 확실히 해두는 게 좋을 것 같아서. 내가 뭐라고 말했었더라……. 제가 확실히 기억하고 있는, 저와 섹스한 사람은 두 명이에요. 이 두 사람에 대해선 안심해도 괜찮아요. 약혼녀와 후원자였거든요. 그리고 나머진 잘 모르겠는데 왜냐면……정신이 없었거든요. 눈을 가리고 있어서 몇 명인지 모르겠어요. 같은 사람인지도 잘 모르겠고. 그런 적이 꽤 있었는데. 미안해요, 하지만 정말로 안전해요. 저녁 고마워요.」  
「나였으면 네 입을 닥치게 하려고 존나 팼어.」  
「그래도 결국 하긴 했어, 마지막 날이었지. 같이 미국에 가재. 자긴 곧 뉴욕에 기반을 잡을 건데 같이 살았으면 좋겠다고. 난 거절했어. 전 당신과 어울리지 않아요. 제가 당신에게 했던 말들은 진심이고 진실이에요. 전 당신 돈이 필요했고, 당신한테 기대 있는 순간이 필요했던 것뿐이에요. 하지만 전 제 처지를 알아요. 당신이 절 현지처로 여기거나, 섹스하기 위한 상대로만 여긴다면 그건 괜찮아요. 하지만 당신이 원하는 사이는 될 수 없어요. 미안하니까요. 혼자 가세요. 전 같이 갈 수 없어요.」  
「나에게도 미안해?」  
「나를 비워내길 바라면서도 나와 연애를 했으면 좋겠어. 나는 쓸쓸해. 네게 미안하지만, 난 더는 돈이 오고 가는 것에 지쳤어. 곧 있으면 난 마흔이 될 거야……늙고 추해지겠지. 봐줄 만한 것도 잠깐이야. 이제 정말 팔리지 않겠지.」  
「있잖아, 리치.」  
「응.」  
「나도 돈 벌면 너에게 줄 거야.」  
「나에게?」  
「하지만 그건 목적이 그래서가 아니야. 원래 내 성격이 그래, 뭐든 있으면 좋아하는 사람한테 주고 싶어지거든. 잘해주고 싶어서 그러는 거야. 그러니까 내가 네게 선물을 주거나, 너를 위해 무리해도 네가 오해하지 않았으면 좋겠어. 그리고 난 존나 네 얼굴이 되도록 오래 좀 유지했으면 좋겠어. 네 말대로 얼굴이 봐줄 만하거든. 얼굴에 돈 좀 들여라, 내가 돈 많이 벌게.」  
「넌 재밌어, 에이단. 넌 참 유쾌한 사람이야.」  
「네가 존나 재미 없는 인간이라 그래. 어, 오늘 좀 귀여운 짓 좀 많이 한다?」  
「난 아무것도 하지 않았어.」  
「방금 귀여운 짓 했어.」  
「아무것도 안 했어.」  
「했는데? 너 했어, 입 쭉 내밀고 귀여운 척했어.」  
「안 했다니까!」  
「얼굴 빨개지는 거 보니까 맞는 것 같은데?」  
「아니야, 놀리지 마!」  
「베개로 치지 마라니까, 쌍년아. 손도 커다란 게 날 죽이려고.」

「그리고 영영 연락 안 올 줄 알았는데. 미국에 돌아가자마자 도착했다고 전화가 왔어.」  
「존나 집념 있는 새끼다, 무서워. 넌 어떻게 존나 무서운 년놈들만 골라서 만나냐?」  
「그 뒤로 가끔 연락했어. 그 사람은 돌아가서 얼마 지나지 않아 애인을 사귄 것 같았어. 그럼 연락이 좀 뜸해지다가 만나던 사람과 헤어지면 또 연락을 해왔어. 난 그 사람에게 상처 준 게 미안해서 아예 연락이 안 왔으면 했는데, 잊을 만하면 꼭 연락하더라고. 내가 먼저 한 적은 단 한 번도 없어. 착한 사람이야. 좋은 남자야. 2004년에 스코틀랜드에서 만난 남자가 최악이었지.」  
「스코틀랜드는 왜 갔는데?」  
「가족에게서 좀 떨어져 있고 싶었거든. 피하고 싶었어. 다른 이유도 있긴 했지만. 이건 부끄러우니까 말하고 싶지 않아. 어쨌든 부모님과 형이 그 해에 오스트레일리아에 이민을 갔어. 같이 가자고 했는데, 난 런던을 떠나고 싶지 않았어. 런던에 있으면……언젠가는 CC를 다시 볼 수 있을지도 모른단 생각도 했고. 형은 다 알거든, 나 어떻게 사는지. 형과 나는 안 그래도 서먹한 사이였는데, 지금은 더 껄끄러워졌어.」  
「너 형도 있냐?」  
「응, 형도 키가 커. 부모님도.」  
「대단하다. 너희 가족들 사이에 있으면 내가 미성년자 같을 거야.」  
「지금도 넌 얼굴이 나이보다 어려 보여서……가끔 죄책감 느끼는데.」  
「내가 그렇게 구질구질하게 다닌다고? 아, 씨발. 좀 꾸미고 다녀야겠다.」  
「얼굴을 깔끔하게 하고 머리카락을 짧게 잘라봐. 근사할 것 같아.」  
「내가? 도저히 안 믿기는데.」  
「한 번 해봐. 그리고 체크무늬 셔츠 좀 버려. 대체 몇 벌이나 가지고 있는 거야?」  
「음, 생각해보고. 아니지, 씨발. 왜 참견해? 네가 내 아내라도 되냐? 그리고 너도 옷장에 가죽 재킷 존나 많잖아. 씨발, 가죽.」  
「수트도 많아, 나는. 그런데 티나, 딸이 좋다고 했지?」  
「잘났어. 딸이 좋아. 둘째는 아들. 2005년엔 어쩌다 또?」  
「이제 기반을 잡은 거지. 여유가 생겨서 왔겠지, 이유는 안 물어봤어. 완전히 사회인이 되었더라. 심지어 키도 더 자랐고. 수트를 빼입고 왔는데 난 또 그 사람을 못 알아봤어. 나이를 먹더니 더 이상 울진 않는데, 울먹이긴 하더라. 신기했어, 어린아이가 자라는 모습을 보다니. 고작 몇 년인데, 참 많이 바뀌더라고.」  
「너 때문에 굳이 온 것 같은데, 내 생각엔.」  
「아, 하지만 난 그렇게까지 신경 쓸 가치가 있는 사람은 아니잖아. 일이 있었다고 생각해.」  
「와서 얼마나 있었는데?」  
「일주일 정도.」  
「주로 언제 만났어?」  
「종일. 그 사람이 따로 호텔을 잡지 않고 내 플랏에서 지냈거든. 여기보다 좋은 데였어. 그때 나는 좀 사치스러웠어. 패트런도 나에게 잘해주려고 했었고. 굉장히 넓었어. 주차장엔 전부 비싼 차들이고. 흔한 게 BMW야. 믿어져? 나도 한 대 가졌지, 거의 타진 않지만. 예전엔 안 그랬는데 요즘은 운전하는 게 성가셔. 지금 근처에 있는 주차장에서 먼지 쌓이고 있을 거야.」  
「그 거 네 차였냐? 씨발, 존나 끝내준다고 생각했는데. 지금은 왜 이런 데 이사 왔어?」  
「CC가 없잖아. 화려한 건 CC에게 어울려. 우리는 똑같았어. CC가 없는 나는, 이런 게 어울리는 나라고 생각해.」  
「너 또 내가 알아들을 수 없는 말을 해. 약 잘 먹고 있어?」  
「나는 뭐든 먹는 걸 좋아해. 정말이야.」  
「잠깐만, 안고 있자. 리치.」  
「응.」  
「괜찮아, 응. 괜찮아. 괜찮아질 거야.」  
「뭐가 괜찮아져?」  
「너 지금 엄청 떨고 있거든. 괜찮아질 거야. 눈 감고 있어, 리치.」  
「응.」

「착하다.」  
「정말?」  
「응. 그나저나 그 남자 너 때문에 온 거 맞네.」  
「휴가차 왔겠지.」  
「넌……아니다, 말하려니 내가 속이 뒤집어진다. 그냥 너 하던 말마저 해.」  
「같이 이것저것 많이 했던 것 같은데……. 그래, 데이트했어. 너 데이트를 언제 마지막으로 했냐고 물었었지? 갤러리 구경도 다니고, 콘서트는 시끄러워서 갔다가 나왔어. 영화도 보러 다니고. 난 영화관을 싫어해. 영화관은 어두워. 무서워. 어두워. 무서운 건 싫어. 갇혔던 적이 있어. 내가 나쁘다고, 잘못했다고, 스코틀랜드에서 만났던 남자가 날 캐비닛에 넣고 한나절 동안 있게 했는데, 너무 좁고 무서워서……아, 아. 밖에서 잠가버리는 문이 싫어. 두드려도 열 수가 없어. 난, 그게 너무 싫어. 차를 마시는 것도, 문이 잠겨있어서 나갈 수가 없었어. 내가 왜 대체 자기 친구들을 만나야 하는 거지? 내가 왜 그런 걸 해야 해? 모르는 사람과 왜? 이해할 수 없어. 어두운 건 나빠. 아무것도 안 보이니까. 결국, 영화를 다 못 보고 나와야만 했어. 나는 떨고 있었고.」  
「다시, 가만히. 내 얼굴 봐.」  
「응.」  
「괜찮아, 여기 안 어두워. 내가 네 옆에 있어줄게. 무섭지 않을 거야. 무서운 일 절대 없을 거야. 날 믿어.」  
「응.」

「난 미안한 마음이 들 때마다 이런저런 생각들이 많이 나.」  
「또 찼구나. 진짜 그놈이나 너나 대단하다. 그렇게 좋다고 봐달라는데 차는 너나, 그렇게 차이면서 꾸역꾸역 또 도전하는 그 자식이나.」  
「내가 뭘 어떻게 할 수 있겠어?」  
「뭐?」  
「남의 돈으로 그렇게 편하게 지내면서, 기생충처럼 살고 있는데. 무슨 자격으로?」  
「…….」  
「저는 섹스하고 돈을 받아요. 이 집도, 옷도, 제가 먹고 마시는 것도, 더 이상 춤을 춰서 번 돈이 아니라 남이 원하는 것을 해서 받은 거예요. 당신도 똑같아질 것 같아요. 제가 당신을 그렇게 만들 것 같아요. 당신 돈이 절 그렇게 만들어요. 저는 기생충이고, 당신은 숙주가 되고 말 거예요. 당신은 이제 나이가 제법 있는데, 아직도 발레 댄서에게 환상을 가지고 있나요? 이제 그런 환상에 빠질 나이는 아니잖아요. 그러니까, 좀 이상한 얼굴로 웃으면서 울면서. 전 발레 관심 없어요. 거기 들어간 건 실수였어요. 실수로 들어갔다가 당신 보고 매일 갔던 거예요. 전 환상 같은 거 없어요, 그런 거 안고 살면 치수 잴 때 실수해요. 제가 돈 빌려줄 테니까 가게 하나 할래요? 전 셔터나 내리러 저녁에 찾아갈게요. 돈 벌어서 갚아줘요. 당신 말대로 저는 돈이 많거든요. 저녁에 아내가 하는 가게 셔터 내리는 게 어릴 때부터 제 꿈이었는데. 환상이 있다면 그런 환상이 있겠네요. 하나 더 있어요, 꽃무늬 그려진 앞치마. 어쩔 수 없어요, 전 텍사스에서 왔거든요. 보고 자란 게 그런 것뿐이거든요. 그리고 당신은 요리를 잘하니까……집에 돌아가서 당신이 해준 저녁을 먹고 싶어요. 영국은 솔직히 음식이 다 별로더라고요. 유명한 곳도 그랬어요. 당신이 요리하는 게 훨씬 나았어요. 그래도 전 금발을 선호하진 않아요. 일말의 양심이죠.」  
「넌 그놈을 잡았어야 해. 병신아.」  
「왜 그렇게 생각해? CC는 그런 걸 원하지 않았을 거야. 자존심 강하고 순진한 여자니까.」  
「넌 그 여자 인생 대신 살려고 존재하는 거 아니야. 부속품이란 생각 같은 거 하지 마. 난 남이 존나 두들겨 패서 죽기 직전인 거 주워도, 부속품은 안 주워. 완제품을 원한다고. 불량품이어도 좋고, 재고품이어도 상관없어. 내가 고치면 되지 뭐. 조그만 조각이 아니라 전체를 원해.」  
「이제 CC는 없으니까, 괜찮아. 없어. CC가 없는 나는…….」  
「아, 젠장. 너 오늘 말을 너무 많이 했어. 평소보다 너무 무리했어.」  
「왜 그래, 에이단?」  
「가만히, 숨 천천히. 그래, 잘하고 있어.」  
「에이단, 고치는 건 불가능해. 내가 알아.」  
「입 닥치고. 너 숨 쉬는 거 힘들잖아, 지금.」  
「에이단, 나 이제 졸려.」  
「그래, 자자.」  
「오늘 자고 갈 거야?」  
「어.」  
「고마워. 난 같이 자줄 사람이 필요해. 섹스가 아니라. 침대에 구겨진 자리가 쓸쓸해. 그리고 부끄러워.」  
「이런, 씨발. 너 몸이 좀 차가워졌다. 이불 덮자. 에어컨은 왜 자꾸 켜놓으려고 해?」  
「덥잖아. 땀나는 거 싫어.」  
「얼어 죽겠다, 이제 좀 끄자.」  
「응, 네가 끄고 싶으면 꺼.」  
「넌?」  
「응?」  
「넌 어떻게 하고 싶은데?」  
「나?」  
「네가 하고 싶은 대로 하자. 어떻게 하고 싶어?」  
「켜고 싶어……한 시간만 더.」  
「그래, 그럼 한 시간 알람 맞춰 놓는 거야. 너 하고 싶은 대로, 그렇지?」  
「응? 아, 아. 그게……응.」  
「자장가라도 불러줘야 할 것 같은데……우리 엄만 나한테 ‘Rock-a-bye baby’를 불러주며 재워줬어. 근데 난 그 노래가 존나 무서웠다고. 씨발, 가사가 뭐 그따위야? 존나 무섭잖아.」  
「정말? 하하.」  
「내가 존나 시끄러운 애새끼였나 봐. 얼른 입을 닥치게 하고 싶었던 거지. 뭐라도 불러주려고 하니까 그딴 것밖에 생각이 안 나고, 무엇보다 난 노래를 존나, 존나, 존나게 못해. 씨발, 노래 부르는 게 존나 싫어.」  
「그럼 내가 불러줄게. ‘Lavender's Blue’ 좋아하니? Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, Lavender's green…….」

K, 또 듣자.  
리처드의 자장가.  
잠 안 올 때 들으면 좋아. 

사실 사진 두 장이 더 있는데, K. 정확히는 그의 얼굴도, 내 얼굴도 나오지 않은 사진이야. 내가 잠들어 있을 때 리처드가 찍은 것 같아. 어느 날 카메라를 정리하다 보니 나오더라고. 처음 찍힌 건 되게 웃겨. 카메라 셔터를 제대로 누를 줄 몰라서 내 손을 잡기도 전에 찍어 버린 거야. 리처드가 내 손위로 자기 손 가져가다가 한 장. 저 와중에 손 모양은 완벽하더라. 감탄했다. 그렇다고 다음 사진이 괜찮은 것도 아니야. 초점이 엉망이야, 흔들렸어. 그래도 이번엔 내 손을 잡고 있었어. 정말 소중하게. 

이 사진 두 장은 안 지웠어. 지울 수가 없어. 인화해서 갖고 있어. 태우지도 못해. 안 그럴 거야. 지금 보고 있어. 술을 좀 마시려고 해.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 드라마 닥터 후(Doctor Who) 시즌 2 에피소드4 The Girl in the Fireplace 스포일러

W 교수와 일하기로 했다. 월요일부터 금요일까지, 오전 10시부터 오후 4시까지다. 무더위에 녹아내린 타르처럼 내 몸에 끈끈하게 엉겨 붙은 나의 부끄러움이 아주 사라지진 않았지만, 나는 이제 좀 덜 부끄러웠다. 부끄러움 덜어낸 자리에다 용기를 억지로 쑤셔 박고 엄마에게 간만에 연락했다. 엄마는 내가 연락을 하면 걱정부터 하는데, 항상 내가 엄마에게 싫은 소리만 해댔기 때문이다. 생존 신고처럼 드문드문 연락하는 주제에 입을 열면 매번 돈이 없단 얘기, 아니면 좀 힘들다는 얘기밖에 안 했다. 그 날도 엄마는 내 전화를 받자마자 통장을 찾고 있었고, 나는 떨떠름하게 일자리가 생겼다고 한동안은 좀 안정적으로 지낼 수 있다고 말했다. 엄마는 한참 동안 말이 없었고 엄마의 숨소리와 잡음 섞인 모바일에 대고 자주 연락할게, 고마워. 이 말만 하고 전화를 끊었다. 그 전화를 끊으면서 내가 번 돈으로 뭘 할지 고민해봤다. 집세를 내고, 좀 덜 먹고 돈 좀 아껴서 오랜만에 옷이나 살까. 이제 헌 옷 수거함이 질리기 시작한다. 남이 입던 옷을 입는 건 대단한 용기가 있어야 한다. 그 새끼가 어떤 새낀지 알 수 없기 때문이다. 그 옷을 입고 무슨 짓을 했는지도 알 수 없기 때문이다. 쇼윈도에 말쑥한 마네킹이 입고 있는, 주름 하나 없이 빳빳하게 전시된 옷들을 보면서 나는 좀 멍청하게 입을 벌리고 오랫동안 자리를 뜨지 못했다. 그러다 쇼윈도에 비친 초라하기 짝이 없는 내 모습을 보고는 기분이 나빠졌다. 내가 날 조롱한다. 나는 나를 비난한다. 난 철 안 들었다. 내 얼굴을 보고 정신 좀 차리라고 말했다. 엄마에게 돈을 좀 부쳐야겠다. 

W 교수 밑에서 일하는 건, 지금까지 내가 했던 일 중에 제일 쉽고 편한 것에 속했다. 왠지 그의 목에다 빨대 꽂고 피 빨아먹는 모기가 된 기분이다. 아니면 빈대. 하지만 나쁘진 않다. 피 빠는 새끼들이 이 세상에 수두룩한 이유를 알 것 같다. 나는 기꺼이 빈대가 되어 주리라고 마음먹었다. 그는 내게 그다지 많은 업무를 주지 않았다. 간단한 사무 업무와 곧 나처럼 될 불쌍한 인간들과의 면담 스케줄 관리 정도였다. W 교수와의 면담을 앞두고 자신의 작업 노트를 목숨처럼 끌어안은 채 기대감에 부풀어 있는 인간들에게 나는 차마 네 미래가 나라고 말할 순 없었다. 딱 저 무렵, 내가 존나 대단한 인간이 될 수 있다고 착각하고 사는 것 같다. 그때 아니면 저런 착각도 못 하니까 공상가라는 허울 좋은 직업을 자신의 명함에다 파는 병신 같은 짓을 그냥 볼 수밖에 없다. 남이 아무리 뭐라고 말을 해도 안 들릴 때다. 이래라, 그러면 이러겠습니다, 대답은 잘도 하고선 저런 짓을 저지르곤 한다. 내가 그랬다. 그 방면에서 나는 권위자다. 그리고 의외의 일이 하나 있었는데, W 교수는 날 학생으로 되돌려놓으려는지 매일매일 업무를 마치고 자신과 15분에서 30분 정도의 짧은 크리틱을 하자고 제안해왔다. 이거 내가 오히려 그에게 수업료를 줘야 하는 거 아닌가? 처음엔 그의 말대로 짧은 크리틱이라기에 방심했던 나는 그와 일을 시작한 지 며칠 지나지 않아 피가 마르기 시작했다. 그는 이제 많이 늙어서 슬슬 건강을 걱정하기 시작할 나이가 되었지만 입은 안 죽었다. 오히려 예전보다 더 날카로워져 있었다. 나는 그가 입안에 칼이라도 박아놓은 줄 알았다. 그와의 첫 크리틱, 커피 얼룩이 남은 내 시시껄렁한 노트를 대강 훑어 본 W 교수는 침착하고 단호한 어조로 사무실 한구석에 있는 커다란 알루미늄 쓰레기통을 가리키며 말했다. 집어넣게. 나는 너털너털 걸어가서 그걸 처넣을 수밖에 없었다. 날 대신 안 처넣은 걸 감사하게 여기면서 말이다. 이제 나는 업무를 마무리하는 시간이 다가오면 꼭 담배를 피운다. 안 그러면 초조해서 멀쩡하게 버틸 수가 없었다. 일주일 동안 내 노트는 죄다 쓰레기통으로 들어갔다. 

“웬만하면 절 포기하시는 게 나을 것 같습니다. 절 붙잡고 계시다간 일찍 돌아가실 겁니다. 당장 내일 혈압이 올라가셔서 쓰러지실지도 몰라요. 전 골드스미스의 원수가 되겠죠. 모두가 저를 증오할 겁니다. 교수님은 일찍 돌아가시고 전 오래 살겠네요.”  
나는 어김없이 퇴짜 맞은 작업 노트의 마지막 한 장까지 갈기갈기 찢어 버리며 말했다. W 교수는 한숨과 함께 미소를 지었다.   
“남의 것 빌려 오는 거 말고 자네 건 없나?”  
“빌려오다니요?”  
“자네 그런 말 하는 사람 아니지 않나? 다른 사람이라면 몰라도, 자네가 그렇게 낯간지러운 말을 할 줄은 몰랐어.”  
“제 성격대로 쓰면 당연히 FAIL밖에 받을 게 없으니까요. 전 거의 모든 교수님께 한 번씩 FAIL을 받았었죠. 특히 T 교수님과의 첫 수업 시간이 아직도 생각납니다. 그분은 심하게 모욕당한 표정을 지으셨어요. 그리고 절 쫓아내셨죠.”   
교수는 우스운지 소리 내어 웃었다. 과에 길이길이 남아 전승되고 있는 나의 쪽팔리는 전설이 있다. 신입생 시절에 작업 노트에다가 씨발, 나는 존나 개념미술 한다고 나는 특별하다며 착각하고 우월감 부리는 좆같은 새끼들이 싫은데 그렇다고 스터키스트들이 좋은 건 아니다. 다들 그렇게 고상하셔서 섹스는 어떻게 하는지 몰라, 하지만 난 너희 년놈들이 존나 더럽게 붙어먹는 사실을 이미 알고 있지. 어쨌든 둘 다 좆같다. 무슨 생각을 그렇게 많이 하고 사는지 모르겠다. 나는 단지 시간을 갖고 놀고 싶다. 시간을 박제하고 싶다고. 박제한 시간에다가 내 과거와 현재와 미래를 다 때려 넣고 싶다. 그래서 존나 시간여행을 가고 싶다. 그렇게 우주여행을 가고 싶다. 왜냐면 난 앞으로 돈을 많이 못 벌 것 같으니까 이렇게 가야겠다. 댁들도 나와 함께 여행이나 갔으면 좋겠다. 스튜디오 에어컨 필터 청소 씨발 안 하냐? 걸레 쉰내 때문에 토할 것 같은데. 내 등록금을 누가 갖다 쓰는 거지? 난 이딴 데서 살 수는 없다. 그렇다고 내가 『닥터 후(Doctor Who)』를 보는 건 아니다. 난 한 편도 안 봤다. 그러니 표절이 아니다, 오마주. 오마주 세대. 라고 쓴 걸 발표랍시고 했더니 교수가 몹시 노여워하며 피둥피둥 살이 찐 자기 손가락으로 나를 가리켰고, 마구 삿대질하더니 목이 잘린 돼지처럼 소리를 지르며 날 쫓아냈다. 그리고 급하게 스튜디오 밖으로 나가느라 미처 챙기지 못한 그 노트는 누가 주워가서 복사하고 돌리더라. 문득 옛날 기억이 떠오르자 나는 무어라 할 말을 찾을 수 없어 머쓱해졌고, 괜히 손에 들러붙은 종잇조각을 만지작거리면서 오도카니 서 있었다.   
“그 사람은 매사 진지하게 구는 사람이니까 어쩔 수 없지.”  
W 교수는 근사한 웃음을 거두지 않고 말했다.  
“그럼 하던 대로 쌍욕이라도 휘갈겨 오면 제 노트가 여기 들어갈 일은 더 이상 없나요?”  
나는 그에게 쓰레기통을 가리키며 물었다. 나 때문에 쓰레기통으로 들어가는 나무들이 불쌍해서 뭐라도 해야만 할 것 같았다. 그리고 자꾸 퇴짜 맞으니 슬슬 약이 오르기도 해서 그냥 한 말인데, 뜻밖에 W 교수가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“빈 종이에 자네 하던 대로 씨발, 한 글자만 적어오면 통과시켜주겠네.”  
그는 욕도 더럽게 멋있게 한다. 확실히 그는 마음에 든다. 

하지만 나는 아직도 내가 대단한 사람이 될지도 모른다는 꿈을 가끔은 꾼다.  
난 권위자라니까. 

염치없이 남의 피를 빨아댄 입술은 화끈거렸고, 피를 넘긴 식도는 지글지글 끓었고, 뱃속은 더부룩했다. 지하철을 타고 플랫으로 돌아오는 길 내내 신물이 올라와서 참느라 이를 갈아야만 했다. 몰염치는 플랫 앞에서야 나를 놓아주었다. 한 게 뭐가 있다고 발걸음이 자꾸만 처지는 걸까. 밖에 나갔다 온 것? 그래, 사람은 어디론가 나간다는 것 자체가 사실 굉장한 모험이 아닐까. 정말 대수롭지 않은 약속을 앞두고도 약속을 취소하고 싶어서 혼자 앓는 사람들이 더러 있다. 심하면 진짜 열이 나거나 몸살이 나기도 한다. 그런 사람들이라면 정말 안전이 보장된 자신의 보금자리 밖으로 발만 내디뎌도 신대륙을 발견한 거나 마찬가지일 것이다. 여하튼 힘겹게 계단을 올라 이윽고 3층 복도에 다다랐을 때, 나를 기다리고 있는 사람이 있었다. 대각선으로 비스듬히 열린 문, 안에서 쏟아져 나오는 주백색 전등의 불빛, 그 사이에 비상구 표지판처럼 서 있는 사람. 초록색으로 깜빡인다. 나에게 이리로 도망치라고 말하고 있는 것 같았다. 그의 기다란 그림자를 보자마자 나는 한나절의 그리움을 참지 못하고 그에게로 뛰어갔다. 리처드를 끌어안자 다 괜찮아졌다. 우습게도 내가 빈대라도 되어 다행이란 생각이 들었고, 거기서 그치지 않고 남의 피를 빨아대는 게 보람찬 일이라는 생각마저 들었다. 집으로 바로 들어가지 않고 한참 동안 복도에서 저를 끌어안고 흔들어대는 내 등을 움켜쥐며 리처드는 말없이 웃었다. 그건 꼭 아무것도 섞이지 않은 맑은 물처럼 보였다. 난 거기다 비린내 나는 내 입을 씻었다. 

리처드와 저녁을 먹고 거실 소파에 앉아 같이 TV를 보다가 시간을 한 지점에 박제하고 싶다는 충동이 일어났다. 이유는 모르겠다. 리처드의 눈치를 보며 충동을 억누르고자 발가락을 오므렸다. 소용없었다. 이번엔 손가락을 엇갈려 물리고 손장난을 쳐본다. 소용없었다. 결국, 리모컨을 들어 TV를 일시 정지 시켰다. 우리가 보고 있던 건 『닥터 후』였다. ‘My lonely Doctor…….’ 하고 닥터에게 애달프게 말을 걸던 마담 퐁파두르(Madame de Pompadour)의 입술이 박제 당했다. 리처드는 2005년부터 새로 시작한 『닥터 후』 DVD를 전부 가지고 있었는데, 그중에서도 제일 좋아하는 에피소드는 시즌2의 에피소드 중 하나인 ‘The Girl in the Fireplace’이었다. 바로 마담 퐁파두르가 나오는 에피소드이다. 리처드는 마담 퐁파두르 역의 배우가 예뻐서 좋다며 그 에피소드만 해도 스무 번은 봤다고 했다. 그건 나를 만나기 전의 일이고, 나와 만나면서는 같이 본 게 열 번이고, 따로 혼자 본 건 몇 번인지 모르겠다. 마담 퐁파두르, 그 여자는 살이 좀 붙은 CC처럼 생겼다. 좀 더 부드러운 인상의 CC같다. CC, 그 여자는 잉글리쉬 로즈(English Rose)라고 불릴 법한 고전적인 생김새의 소유자지만 어딘가 날카로운 맹수 같은 느낌이 있었다. 마담 퐁파두르와 리처드를 적당히 섞으면 그 여자가 나올 것 같다. 그래서 보고 있으면 기분이 불편해졌지만, 리처드가 저렇게까지 좋아하니 어쩔 수 없이 같이 봐줬다. 공감대 있지 않은가. 혹은 공유. 자기가 좋아하는 걸 자신이 좋아하는 사람과 함께하고 그 사람도 자신처럼 좋아하길 바라는 마음. 그건 관계를 지속하기 위해선 반드시 필요한 보이지 않는 장치다. 제아무리 잘난 놈이라도 공유하지 않고서는 살 수 없다. 공감대를 형성하지 않고서는 살 수 없다. 다만 리처드가 설치한 공유는 지독히도 낡아서 박물관에 가야 볼 법한 그런 것이었다. 게다가 녹이 슬어 지독히도 뻑뻑했다. 나는 리처드가 적잖이 많은 눈물을 흘리며 살았으려니 했다. 그러니 이렇게 녹이 슬었겠지. 하지만 작동하는 버튼을 누르지 않는다면 훗날을 장담할 수 없으므로 나는 망설이지 않고 제대로 눌리지도 않는 뻑뻑한 버튼을 손가락이 부러지도록 힘을 주며 눌렀다. 웅웅대는 요란한 소릴 내며 장치가 가동되었고 세상이 일그러진다. 내 옆에 있는 남자는 겁에 질려 귀를 틀어막는다. 난 그의 손을 조심스럽게 떼어내며 말한다. 자, 이제 우리는 연결 되었습니다. 남자가 웃는다. 

그리고 지금 내 옆에 마담 퐁파두르와 함께 고정된 시간에 박제 당한 리처드가 있다. 마담 퐁파두르에게 몰두하고 있던 리처드는 감정까지 고정되어 있었다. 천천히 그가 나를 돌아보더니 의아하다는 표정을 지었다. 나는 머릿속으로 마담 퐁파두르의 금발 머리와 CC의 금발 머리를 겹쳐 그려보고, 리처드의 검은 머리를 그 위에다 얹어 기껏 그린 여자의 얼굴을 다 지워버렸다. 그리고 리처드에게 시답잖은 농담을 건넸다. 나의 외로운 댄서, 나 금발로 염색할까? 볼을 너처럼 빨갛게 만들고 말이야. 내가 리처드의 옆구리를 쿡쿡 찌르면서 그렇게 말하니까 리처드는 배를 잡고 웃었다. 정말 웃기겠다, 꼭 해줘. 아, 꼭 해줘, 티나. 궁금해. 웃음을 터뜨려 흔들리는 리처드의 몸이 보이지 않는 벽을 두드렸고, 박제된 시간이 다시 흘러가기 시작했다. 제대로 웃음이 터졌더니 더는 드라마에 집중할 수 없어서 우리는 조용한 시간을 가지기로 했다. 같은 공간에서 각자 다른 일 하는 것 말이다.

“교수가 나를 죽이려고 해. 난 조만간 죽을 거야. 넌 과부가 되겠지. 날 기억해 줘.”  
나는 어김없이 쓰레기통으로 허무하게 버려진 내 노트에 대한 자괴감에 찌들어서 입에 담배를 물고 리처드가 그렇게 싫어하는 연기를 얼굴에다 뿜는 짓을 하면서 말했다. 리처드는 손톱을 깎고 있었다. 그는 항상 손톱을 바싹 깎는다.   
“제대로 하면 아무 문제 없잖아.”  
리처드도 은근히 위로부적격자의 자질을 가지고 있다. 위로 좀 받아보겠다고 기껏 말을 꺼내면 괜찮아, 넌 할 수 있어. 이런 말을 해주기는커녕 그러게 왜 제대로 안 해? 하고 쌀쌀맞게 말하며 핀잔을 주곤 했다. 잠깐, 이 인간도 남자였지. 공감능력이 떨어질 수밖에 없는데. 가끔은 여자들이 천진하게 웃으면서 네가 세상에서 제일 멋져! 하고 입에 발린 말해 주는 게 그립다. 나는 리처드에게서 그런 말을 들을 줄 알았다. 왜냐면 리처드는……됐다. 어쨌든 이건 다 리처드 때문이다. 나를 자꾸 헷갈리게 한다.   
“야, 그러다 피나. 적당히 깎아라.”  
똑, 소리와 함께 리처드의 손톱이 그가 무릎 사이에 끼우고 있는 하얀색 플라스틱 쓰레기통으로 떨어졌고 그의 손끝에 핏방울이 맺혔다. 리처드는 자신이 저질러버린 일의 증거가 쓰레기통에 쌓인 것을 안타깝게 내려다보며 나를 원망했다.   
“진작 말하지. 아, 따가워.”  
“병신아. 내 병신, 존나 예쁜 내 병신. 나 아니면 누가 널 데리고 살겠냐. 하여간 병신.”  
나는 리처드의 손을 잡아다가 그의 피맺힌 손가락을 깨물었다.   
“담배 피운 입으로 빨지 마.”  
“뭐, 내 맘대로 할 거라니까?”  
내게 잡아먹힌 리처드가 내 머리카락에 화풀이했다.   
“언젠가 네 머리카락을 꼭 자를 거야. 보기 싫어.”  
“지금 자를래?”  
그러고 보니 머리를 언제 정리했는지 기억도 안 난다. 더블린에 있을 땐 엄마에게 맡기거나 시내로 나가서 큰맘 먹고 돈 주고 잘랐고, 런던에 와서는 주로 B가 잘라줬었고, 런던에서도 가끔 여유 생기면 소위 전문가라고 불리는 사람에게 머리를 맡겼는데, 누가, 제아무리 전문가라는 사람이 달라붙어 무슨 짓을 해도 뜻을 굽히지 않고 지독하게 구불거려 포기할 수밖에 없던 머리카락이었다. 지금은 꼭 수세미처럼 제멋대로 길어서 벌레가 붙어도 모를 것 같다. 나는 무덤 짓기를 좋아한다. 옷으로 무덤을 만들고, 종이로 무덤을 만들고, 이제는 내 머리카락에다 벌레의 무덤을 지어주려 한다. 왜 무덤 짓는 걸 좋아하냐면, 쌓여 있으면 적어도 없어 보이진 않는다. 텅 빈 불안감보다는 지저분하게 뒹굴고 있는 게 좀 더 살아있단 느낌을 준다.   
“실수할지도 모르는걸?”  
리처드는 이런 내 생각에 전혀 공감하지 못했지만. 그는 죄다 버리는 쪽이었다. 그는 무언가를 간직하는 걸 좋아하지 않는다. 왜 그러는지 대강은 이해가 간다. 그의 몸과 물건들에는 압류 딱지가 붙어있다. 하나도 자신의 것은 없는, 죄다 남의 것. 그러니 잃어버리고 싶어 한다.   
“요즘 사는 것 같아선 삭발하고 싶다.”  
나는 리처드의 이마에 내 이마를 맞대고 쾅쾅하고 못을 박듯이 세 번 찍었다.   
“정말 지금 잘라도 돼?”  
그러자 제 말랑말랑한 이마를 공격당한 리처드가 씨근대며 물었다. 표정을 보니 내 머리카락을 한 올도 남기지 않을 것 같아서 덜컥 겁이 났다.   
“삭발은 아직 하지 말고. 살짝 잘라, 살짝. 네가 실패해도 수습 가능하게 말이야.”  
“응, 알았어.”  
리처드가 샐쭉 웃으면서 고개를 끄덕였다. 그래서 어쩌다 보니 머리카락을 정말 오랜만에 자르게 됐다. 밖에는 비가 내리고 있었다. 유리창에 빗방울이 떨어지는 소리와 함께 내 영웅이, 은하계에서 제일 섹시한 남자가 노래한다. 리처드가 이런 노래를 들을 줄 몰랐는데. 데이빗 보위, ‘Heroes’의 멜로디가 빗소리에 섞여 꽤 신기한 소리를 만들어 냈다. 난 노래는 정말 못 부르지만, 이런 곡 하나만 딱 만들면 진짜 평생 후회 없을 것 같다. 이런 곡 만드는 사람은 대체 평소에 어떻게 살까? 

“너 이런 노래도 들어?”  
내가 묻자 가위질을 하던 리처드가 손을 멈췄다.  
“너 날 대체 어떻게 생각하는 거야?”  
날카로운 끝으로 나를 위협하며 리처드가 말했다. 리처드는 클래식함의 상징처럼 생겼고, 클래식이 무엇인지 모르는 년놈들에게 설명하고 보여주기 가장 손쉬운 수단이었지만, 뜻밖에 노래 취향이 다양했다. 리처드가 클럽에서나 틀법한 요란한 음악도 즐겨 듣는다는 걸 알고 할 말이 없어진 적도 있었다. 그는 그것만은 자유롭다. 그가 전성기일 때 도약하는 모습이 꼭 이것과 같다. 일하다 시간이 남아서 구글(Google)에서 리처드의 이름을 검색한 적이 있다. 당연한 얘기지만, 내 이름 검색하는 것보다 훨씬 많이 나온다. 심지어 연관검색어까지 있다. 그를 아직 기다리고 있는 사람들도 있었다. 꼭 장식이 잔뜩 달린 우스꽝스러운 모자와 하늘하늘한 원피스를 고집하는 상냥한 여자들 말이다. 그 여자들은 프린스, 그런 말을 정말 아무렇지도 않게 한다. 여자가 말한다. 그는 정말 우아하고 멋있었어요. 몸을 움직일 때 선이 여자 댄서와 비슷해서 동시에 여러 무대를 보여주는 것 같았죠. 그의 공연을 보면 정말 만족스러웠어요. 다른 여자가 동조한다. 저도 그랬어요, 재기하길 바랐는데. 요즘 소식 알고 계시는 분 없나요? 그리고 여자들은 같은 말을 수도 없이 반복했다. 보고 있는데 왜 내 목이 다 간지러운 걸까. 검색하다가 리처드의 무대 영상을 보게 되었다. ……그는 많은 사람에게 대단했었고, 지금은 내게 대단하다. 또 찾아본 인터뷰 영상에선 사람을 압도하는 무대 위의 모습과는 달리 나와 섹스 후에 영혼이 빠져나간 것처럼 멍한 얼굴로 부끄러워하고 있었지만. 인터뷰어의 얼굴을 똑바로 못 보고, 자기 손을 계속 만지작거리면서 질문을 반복하고, 숙맥처럼 굴고 있었다. 리처드의 그런 모습은 사람을 짓궂게 만드는데, 그래서 인터뷰어는 계속 짓궂게 리처드를 괴롭혔다. 그만 해요, 대답했잖아요. 왜 자꾸 또 물어봐요. 그렇게 말하며 리처드는 거의 울음을 터뜨리기 직전인 자기 얼굴을 두 손으로 가렸다. 저는 이상하게 생겼어요, 그런 칭찬은 저와 어울리지 않아요. 리처드가 그만하라고 하는데도 인터뷰어는 계속 집요하게 굴다가 그를 기어이 울렸다. 네, 아미티지 씨. 당신은 비열한 귀족이에요. 더할 나위 없는 악역이죠. 로열 발레단에서 『마술 피리』의 안무를 만든다면, 밤의 여왕 해보실 생각 없으신가요? 역대 가장 악랄한 여왕이 되실 수 있을 것 같아요. 리처드가 우뚝 멈췄다. 그리고 인터뷰어를 말없이 노려봤다. 하필이면 그날따라 무대분장도 유독 화려해서 인터뷰어는 제대로 그를 놀린 꼴이 되었다. 인터뷰어는 큭큭 소리를 내며 웃음을 참았고, 리처드는 제 딸에게 당신부터 교살하라고 꼭 말할게요. 눈을 흘기며 그에게 쏘아붙였다. 다른 사람들 반응이 어땠냐면, 리치는 저러는 게 제일 웃겨요. 이상한 농담 안 했으면 좋겠어요. 라고 말했다. 절대로 물 묻힐 일 없는 손톱에 항상 화려한 매니큐어를 바르고 있는 여자들도 그 점은 공감하고 있었다. 리처드가 재미없다는 것 말이다. 나는 그걸 보고 너무 웃어서 갈비뼈가 다 아팠다. 여하튼 무대에서 내려온 그는 극도로 수줍음 많고 조심스러워서 무대 위에서 사람을 휘두르는 사람과는 전혀 달라 보였다. 얼굴만 같은 다른 사람 같았다. 좀 더 찾아보려다가 뭐하는 짓인가 싶어서 관뒀다. 딱 하나만 더 찾아보고 말이다. 

감사합니다.  
저는 더 이상 아무것도 할 수 없어요.   
이제 저는 아무것도 아니에요.   
하지만 저는 정말 행복했어요. 그 시간을 잊지 않을게요. 기억할게요. 

뉴욕에서 그를 끝장 낸 사고 후, 리처드가 팬들에게 남긴 메시지였다. 넌 어떤 마음으로 이렇게 썼을까. 몇 달에 한 번, 그를 그리워해서 꾸준히 코멘트를 다는 사람들이 있었다. 그런데 넌 왜 이러고 살아? 앞으로도 하지 못할 말. 해선 안 될 말. 혼자서 중얼거리며 키보드 사이에 동전을 끼우고 의미 없이 창을 새로 고침을 하며 씁쓸해했다. 

다시, 나는 왜 이렇게 잔가지가 많을까. 가지를 치고, 다시 집중. 머리가 복잡하다.   
“가끔 널 보고 있으면 19세기로 시간여행을 한 것 같아. 꼭, 연한 하늘색 엠파이어 드레스를 입어줘.”  
“내가 입으면 찢어질걸……. 많이 흉할 텐데.”  
“간만에 분위기 잡는데 그런 현실적인 얘기 하지 마라. 내가 몰라서 그러냐? 천이 젖어서 들러붙은 걸 보고 싶어서 그래. 네 얼굴은 좀 폐병 환자 같으니까.”  
“넌 나의 젖은 모습을 지나치게 좋아해.”  
리처드는 질렸다는 듯이 한숨을 쉬며 마저 내 머리카락을 잘랐다. 서걱서걱하는 가위 날 부딪치는 소리와 함께 어깨에 두른 수건 위로, 바닥으로, 내 다리 위로 머리카락이 떨어졌다. 목덜미가 간지러워지기 시작한다. 나는 눈을 감으며 리처드의 손가락이 닿는 곳을 감각으로 찾아냈다.   
“많이 좋아하지. 야, 잠시만. 쉿. 이 부분이 좋아.”  
노래는 거의 끝나가고 있었다. 

‘We're nothing, and nothing will help us  
Maybe we're lying,   
then you better not stay  
But we could be safer,   
just for one day’

이걸 듣고도 집에 있으면 그야말로 병신이란 생각이 들었다. 난 그 가사가 나에게 무언가를 허락해주고 있단 느낌을 받았다. 아니다. 계시다. 내가 이 노래를 좋아하는 이유 중 하나가 에둘러 말하지 않는다는 점이다. 직설적인 화법이 먹힐 때가 있다. 셰익스피어(William Shakespeare), 꺼져. 칼라일(Thomas Carlyle)은 이 작자를 두고 ‘인도는 잃을지언정 셰익스피어는 잃을 수 없다.’ 라는 말을 남겼다. 이 정도로 대단한 인간이니 괜히 아는 척하고 싶어서 셰익스피어의 책을 사흘 밤낮 붙잡고 얻은 교훈은 될 놈은 뭘 해도 되고 안 되는 놈은 뭘 해도 안 된다는 것뿐이었다. 그리고 나는 같잖게도 고집스러운 부분이 있었는데, 바로 쉬움이다. 내가 추구하는 작업은 쉬운 것이다. 장난감 사달라고 엄마 손잡고 보채는 애새끼도 한 번에 알 수 있고, 노안이 와서 가물가물한 눈으로도 용케 뜨개질하는 할머니도 알 수 있어야 하고, 체스 두면서 은근슬쩍 지나가는 여자가 입은 짧은 스커트 아래의 맨다리를 훔쳐보는 나쁜 버릇 못 고친 늙은이도 알 수 있어야 한다. 남에게 이해받고 싶어서 그런 걸 바라는지도 모르겠다. 근데, 어려우면 아무도 몰라주니까. 나만 아는 거 나만 붙잡고 있으면 소용이 없으니까. 소용없는 걸 하고 싶지 않다, 뭐든지. 나는 어깨에 떨어진 머리카락을 손으로 마구 털어내고 리처드의 손을 잡았다. 그리고 그를 부추겼다.   
“리처드, 나가자.”  
리처드는 내키지 않은 표정이었다.   
“밖에 비가 오는걸.”  
“알아.”  
“다 젖고 말 거야.”  
“보고 싶어.”  
“어떤 걸 보고 싶은데?”  
“네가 젖은 걸.”  
왜 그가 젖은 걸 보고 싶었냐면, 리처드는 최근 맞지 않았다. 상처가 덧나지 않고 아물고 있었다. 그래서 얼굴이 점점 깨끗해지고 있었다. 씨발, 리처드의 깨끗한 얼굴은 진짜 욕이 나올 정도로 끝내준다. 하지만 개자식이 그를 찾아오지 않은 것은 아니다. 리처드와 내가 처음 섹스하고 샴쌍둥이처럼 붙어 지내는 와중에도 몇 번 찾아왔었다. 나는 도망쳤다. 그리고 리처드는 나 때문에 자존심을 버렸다. 그는 깨끗한 얼굴이 보고 싶단 내 말을 신경 쓰고 있었다. 나란 놈은 재수가 좆같이 없더라. 어떻게든 피하고 싶은 남자와 복도에서 마주친 적이 있었다. 도망친 김에 겸사겸사 신세 한탄이나 늘어놓으려고 간만에 D와 다시 술을 마시고 오는 길이었고, 술 때문에 붉어서 얼굴이 엉망이 된 못 봐줄 꼴로 개새끼를 멍청하게 쳐다봤었다. 주먹만 꽉 쥔 채 속으로 씩씩댔다. 결국, 아무것도 못 할 거면서 말이다. 그는 호리호리한 체격에 검은 머리카락을 가진 키가 큰 남자였고 내 예상과는 달리 점잖고 부드러워 보이는 인상이었다. 근사했다. 멋있었다. 또 좆같은 단어를 내뱉으려 한다. 우아한 사람이었다. 저 얼굴의 껍질을 벗겨 내면 리처드만 아는 얼굴이 있겠지. 리처드는 나를 아는 척하지 않았다. 아니다, 살짝 고개를 숙여 인사했었다. 하지만 나는 인사조차 할 수 없었다. 그런 나를 두고 리처드는 그에게 스스럼없이 기댔다. 웃으면서. 나는 집으로 돌아와서 좀 울었던 것 같다. 

리처드는 내가 미처 털어내지 못한 목덜미에 들러붙은 짧은 머리카락도 마저 털어주며 내게 말했다.   
“너 면도도 하면 나갈게.”  
내 턱을 살짝 잡으면서. 나는 웃었다.   
“이런 식으로 날 다루기 시작하는구나. 시발, 나를 아주 네 마음대로.”  
“네 얼굴은 수염 때문에 너무 따갑단 말이야.”  
리처드 얼굴은 부드럽고. 감촉이 하도 좋아서 얼마 전에 내 뺨을 그의 뺨에 대고 마구 비볐더니 리처드는 소리까지 지르며 아파하더라.   
“알았어, 네 말대로 하자.”  
그리고 우리는 욕실로 같이 들어갔다. 리처드는 한번 시작하면 몰두하는 편이어서 이번에도 자신이 면도기를 잡았다. 리처드는 나라면 도저히 귀찮아서 엄두도 내지 못할, 은빛을 띤 예리한 날을 가진 접이식 일자 면도기를 사용한다. 손잡이는 검은색이다. 고리타분한 리처드 같다. 나는 면도날에 목이 베일까 봐 조마조마해서 눈을 감고 그에게 얼굴을 맡겼다. 쉐이빙 폼 위로 차가운 칼날이 내려왔고, 거품이 서서히 꺼지기 시작했고, 면도날이 내 뺨에 닿았다. 뺨부터 부드럽게, 입 주변, 목덜미, 턱, 그러다가 리처드가 제 입술을 매끈해진 내 뺨에 가져왔다.   
“거품 먹고 또 토하려고, 미친년.”  
“이미 좀 먹은 것 같아, 입이 써.”  
입술을 혀로 핥으며 리처드가 웃었다.  
“네 혓바닥 한 번만 잡아당겨 봐도 돼?”  
혀가 신경이 쓰여서. 전부터 신경이 쓰였고, 지금도.   
“안 돼.”  
리처드가 고개를 저었다. 대신 내게 입술을 겹쳤다. 너 이것도 젖은 건 젖은 거니까, 어떻게든 밖에 안 나가려고 이러는 거지? 리처드의 옷을 벗기면서 내가 물었다. 나갈 테니까, 에이단. 나갈게, 그러니까 지금은 다른 말 하지 말자. 나는 욕실 벽으로 리처드를 밀쳤다. 아물어가는 상처 위에 키스하면서 그의 왼쪽 다리를 팔로 들어 그를 밀어붙였다. 너 거품 많이 먹은 것 같아, 리처드. 나도 입이 써. 리처드가 내 어깨 위로 팔을 내렸다. 그러더니 내 얼굴을 끌어안았다. 쉿, 더는 말하지 마. 

쭈르르, 욕실 벽에 살갗이 미끄러지는 소리는. 그냥 상상만 해도 선다. 거품이 꺼져 젖어버린 리처드의 길고 곧은 손가락과 그 손가락에서 이어진 손등의 힘줄은 조금 전 내 턱에 닿았던 날로 끊어도 끊어지지 않을 것 같다. 안 그랬으면 좋겠다. 피 흘리는 건 싫으니까. 그 생각을 적어 놨다. 그리고 W 교수는 쓰레기통으로 날 보내지 않았다.


	21. Chapter 21

아무 무늬 없는 새카만 비닐우산이 소리죽여 떨어졌다. 빗소리가 싸구려 우산 죽는소리를 다 먹어치웠다. 물이 튀어 신발과 바지 밑단에 축축하고 동그란 모양을 만들었다. 머리 위로 빗방울이 떨어지기 시작했다. 꼭 낙숫물 같았다. 계속 서 있다 보면 해식동굴처럼 시커멓고 음울해질 것 같았다. 그 안은 파도가 이상하게 울렁거린다. 파도가 치는 게 아니라, 바람이 부는 것 같다. 거기 들어가면 물고기들은 소리소문없이 죄다 사라져 죽을 것이다. 죽는 건 무섭다. 어쨌든 살아 있어야 나쁜 일도 생기니까. 죽으면 나쁜 일조차 생기지 않는다. 지금은 비가 나를 깎아내고 있다. 나는 내 모서리가 좀 둥글어지길 바라고 있다. 리처드가 비를 맞고 서 있는 내게로 다가와 우산을 씌워줬다. 그의 모노톤 우산은 그와 비슷하게 생겼다. 기다랗다. 아무 무늬 없지만, 은근히 화려하다. 손잡이 부분에 음각으로 새긴 것도 모자라 이중으로 색을 칠한 중세시대 성경 필사본에서나 볼법한 채식 장식 같은 것이 들어가 있었는데, 손을 타서 반질반질해 보이는 게 꽤 그럴싸해 보였다. 게다가 손잡이 마감이 깔끔하게 떨어져서 모나게 튀어나온 곳은 한 군데도 없었고, 그야말로 매끈했다. 몇 대 치면 맥없이 부러질 내 싸구려 우산과는 달랐다. 우산을 백화점에서도 팔더라. 나중에야 알았다.   
“내년엔 같이 바닷가에 가자. 올해 여름은 힘들겠다. 바닷물 닿으면 네 상처 많이 따가울 것 같아. 다 나으면 내년 여름에는 꼭.”  
한사코 비를 맞지 않으려는 리처드를 구슬리며 그를 내게로 끌어당겼다. 그의 우산은 남자 둘이 쓰기엔 비좁다. 그와 나의 어깨는 비슷하게 젖어가기 시작했다. 그는 젖지 않기 위해 내게 들러붙는다. 젖어가는 얇은 옷가지 밑에 숨어있는 딱딱한 그의 뼈와 항상 내가 코를 묻게 하는 얇은 피부가 내게 물처럼 스며든다. 그러나 리처드의 마음은 삐딱했다.   
“난 피부 타는 게 싫어.”  
그렇게 말하는 표정이 꼭 비를 맞기도 싫어, 라고 말하고 있는 것 같았다. 리처드는 몸을 으스스 떨면서 괜히 신경질이다. 나는 젖은 손으로 싸하게 질려있는 그의 뺨을 문지르면서 말했다.   
“하여간……. 밤에 자다 깬 네 얼굴 보면 『하우스 오브 왁스(House Of Wax)』 보는 것 같다고. 좀 태워라. 바닷가 싫어? 그럼 수영장.”  
“공포영화 얘기하지 마, 나 잠 못 자. 그리고 물은 무서워. 다른 사람들도 있는 물에 들어가고 싶지도 않아, 더러워.”   
이럴 때 그는 오만한 표정을 짓는다. 그가 의도한 표정은 아니지만. 그의 외모가 그를 손해 보게 했다. 말투는 분명 애처럼 칭얼거리는 말투인데, 살짝 울음이 섞인 까칠까칠한 낙은 목소리와 얼굴 때문에 오만해 보인다. 나는 이전부터 리처드의 잘나 보이는 콧대를 보면 누르고 싶었다. 그래서 그의 손에 들린 우산을 확 치워버렸다. 빗방울이 얼굴에 떨어지자 리처드는 염산이라도 뒤집어쓴 표정을 지었다.   
“이 얼굴이 보고 싶었어.”  
“차가워, 에이단. 내 우산 돌려줘.”  
리처드가 우산을 도로 되찾아 오려고 내게로 덤벼들어서 나는 우산을 등 뒤로 숨겨 버렸다. 그는 역시나 기운이 하나도 없다. 포기가 빠르다. 빼앗기면 그냥 줘버린다. 나는 그 점이 마음에 들지 않았다. 우산을 돌려받기 포기하고 시무룩하게 비를 맞고 있는 그에게 먼 곳을 가리키며 말했다.   
“나하고 저기, 저기, 저 선간판 보이지? 빨간 거. 저기까지 같이 뛰면 돌려줄게.”  
리처드의 표정이 점점 더 안 좋아졌다. 비가 와서 안 그래도 몇 없는 불빛들까지 죄다 흐리게 떠나버렸기에 밖은 어두컴컴했는데, 그 무뚝뚝한 공기와 어슴푸레한 빛을 따라서 리처드의 얼굴이 그늘지기 시작했다. 나는 얼굴이 좀 그을었으면 했던 거지, 음영이 지길 바라던 건 아니다.   
“밤중에 뛰자는 거야?”  
리처드가 볼멘 목소리로 물었다. 나는 고개를 끄덕였다.   
“어.”  
“나한테 왜 그래.”  
“약한 척하지 마, 나한테서 이기면 우산 돌려줄게. 끽해봐야 55야드밖에 안 돼.”  
목표가 지척에 있다. 원색은 흐린 날에 더 강하게 눈에 들어온다. 눈이 쨍하단 느낌이 맞을 것이다. 유리창이랑 비슷하다. 말랑말랑한 느낌은 조금도 없고, 딱딱하고 선명하다. 오래 보고 있으면 눈이 타들어 갈 것 같다. 가까이 그런 게 있다면 나는 우선 잡아본다. 찌릿한 느낌은 정신을 차리는 데 도움을 주기 때문이다.   
“내가 지면?”  
“우산은 당연히 돌려받지 못하는 거고, 나 업고 여기까지 다시 돌아오는 거지.”  
“뭐가 되든지 너한테 유리하잖아.”  
“자, 준비!”  
“에이단!”  
비가 무자비하게 쏟아질 때 달리면 정말 끝내준다. 빗소리가 사정없다. 하도 퍼부어 대서 다른 사람들은 엄두도 못 내는 일을 감히 한다는 것 자체가 내가 좀 남다른 인간이란 착각을 하게 만든다. 신발 밑창이 젖은 바닥을 때렸고, 고여 있던 물들이 정신없이 튀며 산란기라도 맞이한 것처럼 이리저리 뭉쳤다가 다시 알알이 떨어져 바닥으로 돌아간다. 창문 밖으로 새어 나오는 조명, 길거리의 불빛, 빨간색 불빛, 초록색 불빛, 마치 네온사인처럼 정신없이 깜빡거려서 걸렸다가 엉뚱한 사람만을 잡는 경찰관에게 코가 깨질 정도로 혼쭐날 위험한 장난을 치고 있는 것 같았다. 나는 봐주지 않고 달렸고, 리처드는 나를 잡기 위해 달렸다. 55야드는 정말 금방이다. 금방 다다를 수 있는 레이스가 좋다. 마라톤은 싫다. 너무 지루하다. 

날벌레도 없고, 사람도 없다. 물이 다 숨겼다. 숨을 수 있게 만들어 주었다. 여기에서라면 우리는 여전히 아무것도 아니지만, 적어도 부끄럽진 않은 것이다. 언제나 밀랍처럼 파리했던 리처드의 얼굴이 숨이 차서 상기되어 있었다. 벌들이 집을 짓기 위해 쉬지 않고 날아다니는 것을 상상해본다. 얇은 날개가 리처드의 피부처럼 경련을 일으키며 손으로 잡으면 곧 찢어질 것처럼 바동댄다. 왜 위태로움을 매력이라고 생각하는 걸까? 흐려서 점멸할 것도 없다. 19세기 가스등이 거리를 지키고 있는 것 같았다. 흐린 안개와 흐린 밤하늘에 그것은 가장 잘 어울린다. 선간판에 먼저 다다른 것은 나였다. 나는 선간판을 손으로 치고 우산을 아예 던져 버렸다. 멀리 날아가는 우산을 보며 리처드는 또 기운 없는 얼굴, 쉽게 포기해 버리는 위태로움으로 내게 다가왔는데 나는 아슬아슬하게 앞으로 고꾸라지는 그의 몸을 붙잡아 일으켰다. 벌레는 필사적이다. 나도 필사적이다. 나는 그의 손을 잡고, 그의 허리에 팔을 둘렀다. 리처드는 이런 건 나보다 훨씬 잘한다. 언제나 내 허리를 기울이며 능숙하게 제 팔을 두르는 것이 약간 나를 여자 취급하는 것 같긴 하지만, 그건 그의 직업병이니까 탓하지 말자. 그리고 리처드로 인해 몸이 기울어질 때면 기분이 살짝 좋다. 세상이 머리 위로 빙글빙글 돌고 있는 것 같다. 내 앞에 폐병 환자가 가쁘게 숨을 쉬고 있다. 나는 얼굴에 열이 올랐다.   
“외로운 사람은 춤을 춰야 해.”  
내가 웃으며 말하자 리처드의 젖은 머리카락이 내 얼굴 위로 물을 뚝뚝 떨어뜨렸다. 빗줄기는 점점 더 거세지고 있었다. 내일도 비가 올 것 같다. 그러길 바란다.   
“온통 축축해.”  
리처드의 입술도 원색이었다. 젖어서 선명하게 빨개진 입술을 보며 나는 리처드의 이마를 손으로 꾹 눌렀다.   
“여기다 다 기억해. 잊지 마. 다 집어넣어, 알았지?”  
그러자 리처드가 몸을 기울여 내게 키스해왔다. 나는 키스 받는 걸 좋아한다. 누군가 나를 원한다는 걸 알 수 있기 때문이다. 노골적인 게 좋다. 숨어서 지켜보는 조용함을 나는 별로 좋아하지 않는다. 내게도 어울리지 않으므로. 피막처럼 곧 찢어질 것 같은 얇고 아슬아슬한 리처드의 입술이 그 뾰족한 끝으로 나를 찌른다. 나는 몸을 바로 세우고 리처드를 벽으로 밀쳤다. 방금 있는 힘껏 뛰어서인지 리처드는 또 주저앉으려 했다. 힘이 풀려 다리가 앞으로 쭉 미끄러지는 것을 간신히 무릎을 세워서 버텼다. 이제 나보다 시선이 낮아진 리처드의 얼굴, 뭐가 불만인지 앞으로 비죽 나와 있는 그의 턱을 잡으며 웃었다.   
“제대로 해.”  
“어떻게?”  
“입 벌려.”  
내가 입술을 엄지로 가볍게 쓸고 턱을 우악스럽게 꾹 누르자 리처드의 입술이 벌어졌다. 이 사람을 보고 있으면 왜　자꾸 하고 싶어지지? 남이 만들어 놓은 가지런한 치아를 비집고 들어갔다. 여전히 어설프지만, 처음보단 많이 나아졌다. 나는 그가 뭐든 벌리고 있는 것을 좋아한다. 언제나 문을 닫고 사는 사람이니까, 이러면 꼭 그의 문을 열고 들어가는 것 같기 때문이다. 비 냄새가 나기 시작했다. 젖은 바닥에서 먼지가 풀어지는 퀴퀴한 냄새와 함께 지나가다 우연하게 보이는 새파란 풀들이 물비린내를 낸다.   
“난 항상 키스하면 코를 어디에 둬야 할지 모르겠어. 코가 부딪칠 것 같아.”  
리처드는 뭐가 웃긴지 혼자 웃었다. 리처드는 신경 쓰는 게 많았다. 자기 콧대를 손으로 문지르면서 시답잖은 고민을 하는 그에게 달리 할 말이 없었다.   
“나도 네 코는 뭐라고 말을 못 해주겠다.”  
그러고 보니 여긴 충동적으로 리처드를 집에서 끌어냈던 날, 그 벽이다. 약간의 뿌듯함을 느꼈다.   
“네 얼굴을 항상 꾹꾹 누르고 있는 것 같은데.”  
젖은 자신의 코끝을 훔쳐내며 리처드가 말했다.   
“네가 생각하는 거 맞아. 가끔 뺨에 자국 남아. 내 생각엔 넌 코에다 뭘 심어 넣은 것 같아. 다시, 벌려.”  
“에이단. 누가 보면 어떡하려고.”  
그는 다른 사람의 시선도 의식한다. 대로변에 혼자 세워 두면 그는 부끄러움으로 타 죽고 말 것이다. 여간 나를 신경 쓰이게 한다. 나는 그의 뺨을 손으로 툭툭 치면서 재촉했다.   
“아무도 없어.”  
“너 술 마셨어?”  
“아니.”  
“술 취한 것 같아.”  
“시끄럽고, 벌려.”  
어차피 태어난 이상 끝나는 건 죽는 것밖에 없는데, 따지고 보면 하루하루 살아간다기보다는 죽어가는 것이어서 사람은 갈수록 쇠약해지지만, 가끔 그 구체적인 오싹함을 역방향으로 돌려놓는 순간들이 있다. 전환 된 길을 거슬러 가면 수명이 늘어난다. 존나 미끈거리고, 몰캉하고, 부끄러워한다. 이 짓이나 더하자고 좀 더 살려고 몸부림치는 것이다. 지금 리처드는 자신의 대단한 코를 내 뺨에 안 닿게 하려고 턱을 들고 있다. 나는 그의 코끝에 가볍게 키스하고 리처드의 입술을 손으로 톡톡 건드렸다. 손톱이 그의 아랫니를 긁었다.   
“너 이거 갈아치우기 전엔 어땠냐? 원래도 좀 가지런한 편이었어?”  
리처드는 이마에 들러붙은 제 젖은 머리카락을 쓸어 넘기며 대답했다.   
“아니, 전형적인 영국인의 미소. 삐뚤삐뚤 돌아가고 난리였는데, 특히 아랫니가.”  
나는 손으로 그의 귀밑부터 천천히 턱을 쓱 훑었다.   
“너 턱이 의외로 많이 좁거든. 턱이 약해. 존나 코까지만 빡 공들여서 힘 좋게 만들어낸 것 같아. 그래서 그런 것 같아. 그리고 딱딱한 거 존나 싫어하잖아. 고기도 질기면 안 씹고 뱉는 거 내가 봤어.”  
그러자 리처드가 살짝 뻔뻔한 표정을 지으며 의외의 말을 했다.   
“나 딱딱한 거 안 싫어해. 좋아해.”  
처음엔 무슨 얘기인지 못 알아들었는데.   
“뭐? 아.”  
그 얘기였구나. 자기 딴에는 큰 용기를 내고 한 말인지 귀가 빨개져 있었다.   
“시발년, 까져서는.”  
리처드는 민망한지 고개 숙이고 웃었다. 역방향 기차를 오래 타면 토할 것 같다. 속이 더럽게 메스꺼워지고 울렁거린다. 눈 감고 있으면 공중에 떠 있는 것 같다. 그러니까 좋다고. 이건 진심이다. 적당한 고통은 지루한 안전보다 좋다. 나는 부끄러워하는 리처드의 목덜미를 살짝 비틀었다가, 흉터가 있는 그의 왼쪽 손목을 잡았다. 이건 자살하려고 그런 게 아니다. 관심받고 싶어서 발버둥 친 것이다. 나는 관심받으려고 별의별 짓을 하는 인간들을 혐오하지만, 그가 내게 관심을 끌고 싶어 하는 것은 나쁘지 않다. 방법만 좀 달랐으면 한다. 손목부터 팔뚝까지 정확히 가로로 10개, 팔등에 튀어나온 핏줄 위로 세로로 3개. 13, 좆같은 숫자다. B와 엄마가 13의 무서움에 대해 나에게 언제나 경고했었다. 나는 언제나 유다를 동정했는데. 나는 그를 변호할 말을 열세 가지나 알고 있다. 정말이다. 유다는 줄 잘못 섰다가 인류 최대의 배신자로 수천 년 동안 욕을 먹고 있다. 존나 불쌍하게도. 숫자 늘어나면 죽을 줄 알아, 알았어? 나는 리처드의 손목에 피가 통하지 않을 정도로 힘을 주며 말했다. 리처드는 고개를 살짝 옆으로 젖히며 끄덕였고, 그의 손가락이 마치 시드는 것처럼 천천히 내려왔다. 그렇게 떨어지는 손가락 끝에 딱지가 앉아 있었다. 벽을 긁어서 생긴 딱지. 바닥을 긁어서……. 나는 언제나 그의 손가락이 유난히 기다란 것을 좋아했다. 정확히는 그 손으로 나를 휘감는 순간. K, 기억을 돌려보자. 역방향 기차를 정방향으로. 그런데도 가물가물하네. 

문란한 사람이 좋다. 껍질이 다 까져 있었으면 좋겠다. 손가락이 길었으면 좋겠다.   
W 교수가 그 한 줄짜리 메모를 보고 드물게 박장대소했다.   
자네도 갈라테이아의 다리 사이에 흔적을 남기는 부류였나?  
전 딱딱한 청동이나 석고보다는 실리콘을 더 선호합니다. 석고에다 삽질하는 건 병신이죠.   
더한 인간이었군. 차 한잔 하겠나?  
탄산음료는 없습니까?   
탄산수는 있는데. 페리에 좋아하는가?   
차라리 차를 주세요. 

페리에를 좋다고 마시는 인간들을 이해할 수 없다. 그건 물에다 동전을 탄 맛이다. 그들은 안전해서 페리에를 좋아하는 것이다. 숲에 들어가서 아무 물이나 떠 마시면 피부밑에 똬리를 트는 기생충에 감염된다. 난 그놈 이름을 안다, 스파르가눔. 혐오스러운 생김새에 감탄하며 그려 본 적이 있었다. 한 번은 리처드를 그걸로 괴롭혔다. 네가 사랑하는 밤비는 사실 스파르가눔에 감염되어 있어서 네가 밤비와 키스하면 밤비는 네 이 얇은 피부밑에다가 스파르가눔을 선물할 것이라고. 그리고 리처드에게 처음으로 뺨을 맞았다. 내가 그의 동심을 파괴했다. 걱정하지 마, 감염되면 내가 칼로 찢어서 빼줄게. 인간은 종숙주가 아니라서 번식은 안 해. 숨은 놈만 빼내면 돼. 하고 말했다가 뺨을 또 맞았다. 이웃을 정말로 사랑하는 신실한 신자가 된 기분이었다. 리처드가 내 왼뺨과 오른뺨을 번갈아 때렸기 때문이다. 리처드는 그 날 침실 불을 끄지 않았다. 절대 끄려 하지 않았다. 자다가 몸을 덜덜 떨면서 ……싫어, 그건 안 돼. 병원 가자, 밤비. 널 고칠 수의사를 찾아줄게. 하고 잠꼬대했다. 그리고 리처드는 한동안 파스타를 먹지 않았다. 

던져버린 우산을 뒤늦게 주워 오는 내 한심한 꼴을 보며 리처드가 말했다.   
“나 정말 너 업어야 해?”  
그는 매사 말을 진지하게 받아들이는 편이어서, 가끔 말하기 겁날 때가 있다. 리처드는 심각했다. 눈으로 내 키를 어림잡아보며 머릿속으로 내 체중이 대강 얼마나 나갈지 재어보고 있었다. 나는 손사래 쳤다.  
“됐다, 됐어. 내가 업어줄게.”  
“그럼 우산 내가 들어도 괜찮을까?”  
“끝까지 비를 맞기 싫구나.”  
“응.”  
내가 잠깐 까먹고 있었던 게 있다. 리처드는 키가 크다. 보기보다 무거울 수밖에 없는데, 생각 안 하고 있었다. 플랫에 가까워질수록 푹푹 꺼지는 내 발을 보며 리처드는 약간 낯 뜨거워했다. 차라리 내가 업어줄까? 내가 업는 게 나을 것 같아. 마음에도 없는 소릴 하면서 말이다. 됐다, 시발년아. 조금만 더 걸어가면 돼. 난 이를 악물며 말했다. 너 젖은 게 빗물인지 땀인지 구별이 안가, 에이단. 내 어깨로 얼굴을 묻으며 리처드가 말했다. 냄새 맡아 봐. 내가 히죽거리자 리처드는 쌀쌀맞게 대꾸했다. 싫어. 이런, 너 땀 흘리고 있네. 이렇게 쌀쌀한데도……. 리처드가 든 우산이 앞으로 쏠려 시야를 가렸다. 몸이 기우뚱거린다. 리처드가 떨어지지 않으려고 나를 더 단단히 붙잡았다. 난 우산 속에 숨어 내 목을 끌어안은 리처드의 하얗게 질린 손과 손목을 한참동안 물끄러미 내려다보았다. 죽은 사람 손 같은데 내 등에서 그의 심장이 뛰는 게 생생하게 느껴졌다. 이상한 기분이 든다. 빗소리, 다시 빗소리. 그 속에서 몰래 쉬는 숨소리. 단단히 울리는 심장 뛰는 소리. 왜 숨어서야 이 모든 게 들리는 걸까. 

그 날 리처드는 기어이 감기에 걸렸다. 감기 걸리면 엄청나게 뜨거워지더라. 땀으로 흠뻑 젖을 정도로. 나도 흠뻑 젖어버렸다.


	22. Chapter 22

레몬 머랭 파이, 상자에 두 조각이 들어가서 부스럭거리는 소리를 내며 나와 여기까지 함께 왔다. 조심스럽게 상자를 열어 보니 커다랗게 부풀어 있는 파이 두 조각이 있었다. 머랭은 위에서부터 찍으면 폭삭 꺼져버린다. 내가 마카롱을 별로 안 좋아하는 이유 중 하나다. 색깔만 예쁘고 그 푹 꺼지는 느낌이 별로인데, 리처드는 아주 좋아한다. 그가 자신의 커다란 손으로 조그만 마카롱을 살짝 집어 입으로 가져가는 모습은 완벽하다. 그는 형태의 완벽성을 중요시해서 절대 마카롱에 나처럼 금을 만들지 않는다. 소위 정석이라고 말하는 에티켓과는 조금 다르지만, 그는 마카롱을 먹을 때 삼키기보다는 입 맞추듯이 먹는다. 쉽게 부서지는 연약한 끝에 살포시 입술을 가져간 다음 천천히 삼키는데 부스러기는 하나도 떨어뜨리지 않고 신기하게 먹는다. 바삭거리는 소리도 내지 않는다. 그는 확실히 좀 여자처럼 굴 때가 있다. 여하튼 레몬 머랭 파이를 앞에 두고 나는 벌써 불안해졌다. 난 이런 걸 먹어 본 적이 없다. 모르지, 먹어봤지만 내가 기억하지 못하고 있는 걸지도. 여하튼 이런 걸 누군가에게 받아 본 적도 없다. 이걸 어떻게 해야 할지 고민하고 있는데 W 교수가 내 등 뒤로 다가와 힐끔 보더니 관심을 보였다. 자네가 사온 건 아닌 것 같은데? 파는 것 같지도 않고 말이야. 갈색 민무늬 상자에는 어떤 상표도 찍혀 있지 않았다. 예, 받았어요. 같이 드시겠습니까? 나는 멋쩍게 머리를 긁적이면서 상자를 다시 닫으려고 했지만, W 교수가 이미 가져가 버린 뒤였다. W 교수가 작품이라도 감상하듯이 진지한 태도로 파이를 살펴볼 동안 나는 모바일을 꺼내 시간을 때웠다. 무안한 일이 생겨서 신경을 다른 데로 돌리고 싶을 때 행적을 밟는 건 꽤 도움이 된다. 

나 돈 벌고 올게  
X - Richard  
병신 이름을 적어줘야지  
XOXO - Richard   
난 네가 메시지 보낼 때 얼마나 애먹는지 이미 알고 있다 병신아   
X……WTF - Richard

메시지를 보며 혼자 웃고 있는데, W 교수가 상자에서 작은 카드 하나를 꺼내 내게 돌려줬다. ‘With love.’ 끝으로 갈수록 기운 빠진 필기체로 쓴 메시지가 적혀 있었다. 리처드는 나보다 연애에 확실히 공을 들이고 있다. 그는 하나씩 내어주기 시작했고, 하나씩 포기하기 시작하는 것이 늘었다. 나는 아직 아무것도 주지 않았고, 아무것도 포기하지 않았다. 왜냐면 나는 알고 있다. 리처드는 아직 나를 사랑하진 않는다. 그는 외로울 뿐이다. 사랑하기 위해서 노력하는 것뿐이지, 사랑해서 노력하는 것은 아니다. 그가 술에 취해 했던 말들은 나를 밀어내기 위해 했던 말들이다. 자신의 밑바닥을 여과 없이 보여줌으로써 자신이 언제든 나를 이처럼 떠날 수 있고, 자신은 사랑에 적합한 사람은 아니라는 것을 돌려 말한 것이다. 하지만 나는 그를……사랑하고 있는 것 같다. 코팅된 조그만 카드를 만지작거리며 아침에 머리카락이 엉망이 되어서 졸린 눈으로 상자를 건네던 리처드의 얼굴을 떠올렸다. 유난 떠는 것 같아서 안 받으려고 하다가, 기어이 새로 염색을 해서 완벽하게 새카만 그의 머리카락이 자고 일어나 납작하게 눌린 게 우스워서 기어이 받고 말았다. 그건 귀여웠으니까. 그것도 잠시였다. 지하철을 타고 칼리지에 오는 길 동안 나는 내내 후회했다. 사람들의 힐끔거리는 시선이 온통 상자로 쏠려 있었기 때문이다. 그래서 얼굴을 감추려고 고개를 푹 숙이고 심각한 척했다. 사람들은 내가 부고라도 당했거나 빚을 감당하지 못하고 자살하러 가는 놈으로 생각했을 것이다. 아니다. 다시 생각해보니 그들은 상자를 보느라 내 얼굴은 신경 쓰지 않았던 것 같다.   
“조금 이른 시간이긴 하지만, 같이 차를 마시는 게 어떤가?”  
“오늘도 콜라는 없죠?”  
“자네 때문에 사놨어. 냉장고 열어보게. 가는 김에 우유도 좀 가져다주고.”  
W 교수가 차를 끓이기 위해 선반에 장식품처럼 먼지 하나 앉지 않고 진열된 웨지우드 티웨어를 꺼냈다. 리처드의 부엌에도 있는 검은색 홍차 틴도 꺼냈다. 틴 가까이만 가도 홍차 냄새가, 나는 향이라기보다는 냄새라고 말하고 싶은데 하여간 그게 진동한다. 좋지도 싫지도 않다. 그리고 교수는 내가 가져온 우유를 유난히 움푹 들어가 있는 밀크 저그에 붓고, 물을 끓였다. 그리고 넌지시 나를 보며 말한다.   
“자네 요즘 살이 좀 붙은 것 같은데.”  
“예, 하도 잘 먹어서요.”  
“얼굴은 좋아 보이네.”  
“얼굴은요?”  
W 교수는 대답 대신 찻잔에 저수지 밑바닥에 깔린 낙엽처럼 음침한 색깔의 물을 반 정도 부으며 웃었다. 다른 건 좋아 보이지 않는다는 소린가? 나는 사랑 없이 노력하는 연애의 끝에 대해 생각해본다. 다시, 교수가 이제 우유를 붓는다.   
“구체적인 구상은 아직 없지?”  
W 교수가 포크로 파이의 바삭한 단면을 살짝 덜어내며 물었다. 그도 머랭이 폭삭 꺼지는 것을 싫어하는 부류였다. 나는 콜라가 아닌 닥터페퍼 캔을 땄다. W 교수의 입장에선 콜라나 닥터페퍼나 그게 그거였던 모양이다.   
“뭘 말입니까?”  
좀 살 것 같다. 따가운 탄산이 머쓱함을 공격한다. 인공적인 백혈구. 고맙게도 혀가 아리다. 이제 파이를 보고도 낯 뜨겁지 않다.  
“전시가 두 달 뒤야.”  
“예?”  
“D에겐 이미 말했는데, 그룹전 말일세. 자네 생각하기에 그다지 대단치 않을 수도 있지만, 갤러리에서 지원금도 나오고 나쁜 조건은 아니라고 생각하네만.”  
“전시 자리가 있다고요?”  
“내가 괜히 여러모로 바쁜 자네 붙잡고 수업할 이유가 달리 있나?”  
차를 마시며 교수가 구체적인 전시 일정에 대해 말해줬다. 10월 2일부터 9일까지 일주일간, 장소는 첼시에 있는 작은 갤러리. 대형 갤러리들 속에 숨 막혀 하며 꾸역꾸역 버티고 있는 얼마 없는 갤러리 중 하나였다. 갤러리 쪽에서 W 교수에게 은밀하게 컨택한 사람은 총 네 명이었다. D와 나. 이 여자는 누군지 잘 모르겠다, 제시 스미스. 이 여자는 안다, 로라 알렌. 로라 알렌은 나와 좀 껄끄러운 사이였다. 나이는 나보다 두 살 더 많고, 얼굴이 사마귀처럼 생긴 키 작고 머리가 빨간 여자다. 정말 불에 태운 것처럼 새빨갛다. 그 여자처럼 제대로 된 진저를 본 적이 없다. 어느 정도냐면, 로라 알렌을 아는 사람들이 하나같이 그녀의 유전자를 남겨서 후대 없어질지도 모르는 진저의 복제를 위해 사용해야 할 것이라고 말했을 정도다. 칼리지 다닐 때 그린버그와 사귀던 덜떨어진 여자였는데, 그린버그와 정리하더니 그녀에게 갑자기 기적이라도 일어났는지 정신을 차리고서는 작업에만 무섭게 몰두하기 시작했다. 그리고 나와 어쩌다 술을 같이 마시고 실수할 뻔했다. 여자와 자려다가 삽입 직전, 술에 취한 여자의 얼굴에서 그린버그의 불쾌한 얼굴을 떠올려 다행히 그만뒀다. 그 뒤로 여자와 나는 기를 쓰고 서로 피해 다녔다. 불과 1년 전만 해도 나는 이런 껄끄러운 관계를 어떻게든 피하려고 이 자리를 거절했을 것이다. 하지만 지금 나는 지원금이란 단어 하나에 구미가 당겼다. 완벽한 하나의 속물로 사회에 편입하기 시작한 것이다.   
“전시 기획안은 어떻습니까? 구체적으로 갤러리에서 요구하는 방향이 있을 것 아닙니까, 평면작업을 원하는지 아니면…….”  
나는 이제 구미를 맞춰주는 사람이 되어버렸다. 내가 하고 싶은 건, 한동안은 할 수 없을 것이다. 어쩌면 앞으로도 할 수 없을지도 모른다. 분에 넘치게도 괜찮게 뽑아내는 손 덕분에 갤러리 쪽에서 이런 걸 바란다, 그러면 바라는 걸 만들어주고 내 이름을 팔아치워야 할 것이다.   
“아, 걱정하지 말게. 프로젝트 자체가 비주류의 이름조차 빌릴 수 없는 인간쓰레기들이라서 아무거나 상관없어.”  
W 교수가 레몬 필링을 포크로 살살 긁어내며 말했다.   
“절 그렇게까지 생각해주셔서 감사합니다.”  
나는 어처구니없어 웃음을 지었다. W 교수는 표정 하나 바꾸지 않으며 태연하게 포크를 입으로 가져갔다.  
“갈라테이아 다리 사이에 구멍만 파지 말게.”  
“안 팝니다.”  
나는 머랭이 푹 꺼지도록 포크로 찍어버렸다.   
“차라리 꽉 짜인 수족관 안에다 자네 애인이나 재워놔. 남들도 볼 수 있도록. 그렇게만 하면 그 전시에서 가장 인기 있는 작품이 될 거라고 확신하네. 내가 개인적으로 살 수도 있고.”  
“물 무서워해서 안 됩니다. 갇히는 것도 싫어해요. 사지도 마세요.”  
“그런가? 그럼 사인이나 좀 받아주게.”  
교수가 갑자기 자리에서 일어나 주문 제작한, 넌더리 날 정도로 있어 보이는 책상에 서랍을 열고 팸플릿 하나를 가져와 내게 건넸다. 먼지 앉은 그것에서 옛날 냄새가 훅 끼쳤다. 봄이 왔나. 꽃가루를 마셨을 때처럼 재채기가 나왔다. 1994년 2월 8일, 로열 발레단의 공연 『겨울의 꿈(Winter Dreams)』, 원작 안톤 체호프(Anton Pavlovich Chekhov)의 『세 자매(Tri Sestry)』, 안무 케네스 맥밀란(Kenneth MacMillan), 음악 표트르 차이코프스키(Pyotr Il'yich Tchaikovsky), 편곡 필립 가몽(Philip Gammon). 육군 중령 알렉산더 이그나테비치 베르쉬닌(Aleksandr Ignatyevich Vershinin) 역에 리처드 아미티지, 세 자매 중 둘째, 마리아 세르게예브나 프로초로바(Maria Sergeyevna Prozorova) 역에 클레어 클레이. 리처드는 군복을 입고 있었고, CC는 살구색 드레스를 입고 있었다. 팸플릿 속 리처드의 얼굴은 지금과 별 차이는 없었는데, 그의 말대로 잔주름 하나 없이 어렸다. 이건 젊다 못해 어린 얼굴이다. 그러나 오래된 팸플릿이다. 그러고 보니 리처드는 좀 러시아 사람처럼 생긴 것 같다. 추운 데 살면 어울릴 것이다. 상트페테르부르크에 가고 싶었다던 그의 말을 떠올렸다. 러시아 건축물들은 화려하다. 둥글고, 높다랗고, 눈부시다. 장난감처럼 알록달록한 그 사이에 서 있으면 내가 파괴한 그의 동심이 돌아오지는 않을까, 아니 애초에 그가 동심을 가지고 있었던가?   
“차라리 제 사인이나 받으시죠?”  
나는 건들거리며 말했다. W 교수는 큰 소리 내어 웃었다. 얼굴이 시뻘게지도록 말이다.   
“희소성이 없어. 자네 사인은 이미 많아. 저 쓰레기통에 아직 잔뜩 있어.”  
그가 포크로 쓰레기통을 가리키며 말했다.  
“1991년 2월에 아내와 함께 코벤트 가든에서 초연을 봤었네. 아내는 발레 공연은 별로 좋아하지 않았지만……. 영상으로 제작된 것도 있어. DVD를 가지고 있네. 거기선 베르쉬닌 역에 이렉 무하메도프(Irek Mukhamedov), 마샤 역에 다시 버셀(Darcey Bussell)이지. 내가 리처드 아미티지와 클레어 클레이가 공연한 『겨울의 꿈』을 좋아하는 이유는 단 하나야. 리처드 아미티지는 키가 커. 클레어 클레이가 발끝을 세워도 그를 올려다봐야 하지. 아니군, 이유가 하나 더 있네. 표정이 말일세, 영상은 단 하나도 남아있지 않지만 생생하게 기억하고 있는데……정말 사랑하는 연인들이라는 걸 느낄 수 있었거든. 귀여워 보였어, 예뻐 보이기도 했고. 오랜만에 감상에 빠졌었지. 오해하지 말게, 자네도 귀엽네.”   
W 교수는 꼭 나를 아들처럼 취급했다. 나는 시큰둥하게 꺼진 머랭을 마구 휘저으면서 대답했다.  
“감사합니다.”  
그리고 나는 이 불편한 자리에서 처음 파이를 한 입 먹었다. 씨발, 존나 맛있네. 리처드가 나를 길들이기 시작했다. 그래서 떨떠름했다. W 교수가 파이를 먹고 있는 나를 한참 동안 말없이 보더니, 그가 걸친 여름 재킷 안쪽 주머니에서 봉투 하나를 꺼냈다.   
“자네 8월 22일에 데이트 안 하나? 그 날은 일을 하루 빼지, 자네가 아쉽다면 주말로 시간을 돌려도 괜찮고. 하지만 나는 괜찮네.”  
“예?”  
W 교수의 말을 듣고 나는 퍽 오싹해졌는데, 그가 나보다 리처드에 대해서 더 많이 알고 있는 것 같았다. 이런 기분은 별로 달가운 것이 아니었다. 내가 조그맣게 여겨졌고, 내 앞에 있는 교수는 커다랗게 보였다.   
“보너스. 내가 주는 지원금이라고 생각하게. 경험이 하나라도 생겨야 괜찮은 걸 갖고 올 것 같아서 말이야. 여하튼 8월 말일까지는 구체적인 구상안을 봤으면 좋겠군. 자네는 영상을 잘해, 설치와. 개념미술이 추구하는 설치와는 좀 다른데, 자네 작품은 단편영화에 가깝다고 생각하거든. 갤러리에선 전시장 크기 문제도 있고, 이런저런 사정 때문에 평면작업을 했으면 좋겠다고 말해왔긴 했지만, 그건 내가 알 바 아니고. 잘 생각해보게. 또 쓰레기를 가져오면 자네를 쓰레기통에 버리라고 말할 거야. 자네 때문에 희생된 물자를 생각해보게, 자네는 범죄자야. 세상에 죄책감을 갖고 살아야 해. 그나저나 베르쉬닌의 파이라니……괜찮은걸.”  
죄책감은 이미 차고 넘치는데, 여기서 얼마나 더 죄책감을 가지고 살아야 사람답게 살 수 있다는 거지. 봉투 안에 액수는 꽤 많았다. 그가 나를 이렇게까지 신경 쓰는 이유를 모르겠다. 그는 날 또 물에 홀딱 젖은 동물처럼 보고 있었다. 한심하게 액수를 헤아려 보며 Richard, Revenge, Revenger, Avenger. 이따위 말장난을 머릿속으로 했다. 지폐 한 장당 그의 복수, 다발이 된 그의 복수, 봉투 안에 갇힌 그의 복수, 내가 써버릴 그의 복수. 

그도 나도 복수에 적합한 인간은 아니었어, K. 복수는 이성적이고 돈 있는 인간이 할 수 있는 거야. 나는 돈이 없고, 감정적이고, 그도 돈이 없고 불쌍해. 그러니까 복수는 그 미국 놈이나 할 수 있었어. 미국 놈은 존나 무서운 새끼다. 그 새끼는 나처럼 말을 많이 안 해. 화도 내지 않지. 지켜보고 있다가, 더 이상 지켜볼 수 없을 때 총을 들어. 텍사스 놈들은 어려서부터 총 쏘더라, 씨발. 망설이지 않고 그냥 쏴버려. 확실하게 끝낼 줄 알아. 그래서 미국 놈들이 위험하다니까. 총을 든 손, 네 번째 손가락의 반지. 그 자식은 돈이 많다. 좆같다. 

일을 마치고 집으로 가는 길에 저장되지 않은 번호로부터 전화가 왔다. 번호를 확인하고 나는 기분이 나빠졌다. 나는 이 번호를 기억하고 있다. B의 번호였다. 아주 잊어버릴 수 있을 거로 생각했었는데……. 처음엔 받지 않았다가 오 분 뒤에 전화가 또 와서 나는 마지못해 전화를 받았고, 집으로 가던 길을 멈추고 지하철에서 내려 역 근처에서 B와 만났다. B도 마침 근처였다. 빌어먹게도. 오랜만이네, 서로 마음에도 없는 소리를 하며 포옹하고, 같이 저녁을 먹으며 B와 나는 그동안 어떻게 지내왔는지 필요 없는 얘기를 했다. B는 나를 떠나고 T와 함께 지내고 있었고, 다니던 직장을 바로 얼마 전에 그만두고 새로 일자리를 찾고 있다고 했다. T와는 잘 지내냐고 물어보니까, 걔가 늘 그렇지. 하고 말하며 좀 싫은 표정을 지었다. 난 이 자리가 힘이 들었고, 주문한 음식은 입에 도저히 넘어가지 않았다. 억지로 한 입 삼켰는데 술에 젖은 담뱃재를 털어 넣는 맛이었다. 씨발, 돈 아까워. 혼자 욕을 하며 더 이상 먹기를 포기하고 포크를 내려놓았는데 B가 망설이는 표정으로 나를 보고 있었다. 기분이 더 더러워졌다. 여자가 저런 표정을 지을 때면, 사람을 확실히 망가뜨리겠다는 뜻이다. 너를 내가 오늘 완전히 산산조각내어 다시는 재기할 수 없을 정도로 만들겠다는 것이다. 그런 주제에 가련하게 눈물을 머금고 있다. 하지만 가장 역겨운 것은 여자가 아니라, 그 얼굴에 내심 기대를 하는 나 자신이었다. B가 입을 열려는데 내게 전화가 왔다. 리처드였다. 나는 얼른 그 전화를 받았다. 

\- 저녁 먹고 들어와?  
그 목소리에 나는 다시 배가 고파졌다. 나도 모르게 좀 웃었던 것 같다. B의 표정이 안 좋아졌다. 나는 일부러 좀 더 큰 목소리로 말했다. 이제 곧 B가 나를 확실하게 끝장낼 테니, 조금이라도 덜 아프게 하기 위해서이다.   
“아니, 존나 맛없어서 쓰레기통에 버리고 갈 건데. 집에 가서 제대로 먹을 거야.”  
\- 저녁 또 해야 해?  
“그럼 날 굶기려고?”  
B는 이제 나처럼 침울해져 있다. 나는 괜히 나쁜 마음을 먹었다. 정말 둘 다 확실히 끝났으면 했다. B는 자기 머리카락을 만지작거리며 내게서 시선을 돌렸다. B는 울기 시작했다. 그 얼굴을 보고 싶지 않아서 나는 창문 쪽으로 얼굴을 돌려 버렸다. 창문에 내 얼굴이 보였다. 나는 좀 이상한 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 복수하려는 얼굴인지, 복수 당한 얼굴인지 모호했다. 창문 좀 닦지, 씨발새끼. 이전에는 신경도 쓰지 않던 유리창의 얼룩이 거슬렸다.   
\- 나 배고파서 그래. 지금 먹으려고 하는데.  
“조금만 기다려, 곧 갈게. 한 시간 내로.”  
\- 먹고 싶은 건 없어?  
“글쎄……아무거나.”  
\- 그게 제일 어려운 말인 거 알지? 아, 파이는 다 먹었니?  
“알아. 어, 어. 다 먹었어. 교수님과 같이. 맛있더라, 고마워. 근데 나 지금 누구 만나고 있어서……. 일단 전화 끊자, 가는 길에 다시 연락할게.”  
\- 응, 조심해서 와.  
리처드는 내게 그다지 많은 것을 요구하지 않았고, 묻지도 않는다. 그는 집착하지 않는다. 그는 나보다 나이가 많다. 이런저런 일들을 이미 나보다 훨씬 많이 겪었다. 매달리는 게 얼마나 위험하고 부질없는 짓인지 이미 잘 알고 있었다. 나는 언제나 그게 마음에 들지 않았는데, 그가 쉽게 포기해서였다. 

나는 전화를 끊고 다시 B를 봤다. B는 애써 웃으면서 아무렇지도 않게 내게 물었다.   
“누구야?”  
“…….”  
나는 대답하지 못했다. 누구냐고? 어떻게 대답해야 할지 몰랐다. 섹스 파트너? 데이트 메이트? 다 집어치우고 빨리 집에 돌아가서 리처드를 끌어안고 싶었다. 내가 대답하지 못하자 B가 다시 물었다.   
“아직 혼자 지내?”  
“어.”  
“어떻게 지내?”  
“그냥 그렇지 뭐.”  
“밥은 잘 챙겨 먹고?”  
B는 나를 감상에 젖게 만들려고 했다. 그것을 뿌리치며 나는 웃었다. 코가 좀 먹먹하다. 속에서 뭐가 자꾸 부글부글 끓는데, 나 스스로는 식힐 수가 없었다. 찬물을 머리부터 뒤집어쓰고 싶어졌다.   
“내가 굶고 다니는 거 봤냐? 봐라, 살쪘다.”  
사실 돈 없어서 몇 번 굶었지. 꽤 굶었었지, 씨발.   
“저, 에이단.”  
이제 B는 우리 사이를 좀먹으려 한다. 나는 식탁 위에 올린 손을 주먹 쥐었다.   
“있잖아, B. 네가 무슨 말 하고 싶은지 알겠어. 정말 고맙고, 얼마 전까지만 해도 정말 듣고 싶은 말이었는데, 넌 나한테 소포 보내란 말하기 전에 그 말을 했었거나 아니면 적어도 소포 보내달란 말은 하지 말았어야 해. 그걸로 우린 정말 끝이야. 나 너한테 남은 감정 다 털어서 보낸 거야.”  
B는 내가 동전을 줍게 했다. 나에겐 미래가 없다고 말했다. 과거가 끔찍해졌다고 말했다. 나는 한 번도 찾아간 적 없는 T의 플랫, 그 주소로 소포를 부치면서 나는 배가 많이 고팠고, 돈이 모자라서 감자튀김도 먹지 못했다. 엄마에게 또 손을 벌려야만 했다. 누렇게 얼룩이 진 벽지를 혼자 쳐다보면서 왜 이렇게 살고 있냐, 혼자 수도 없이 물었다. 그런데 이제 와서? 나는 이미 물 한 방울 없이 바싹 말라 금이 간 내 밑바닥을 B에게 보여주었고, 그런데도 B는 아무 말도 하지 않던 여자다.   
“나 이제 너 안 좋아해. 너 정리했어.”  
난 괴롭게 말했다. 그러자 B가 주먹 쥔 내 손위로 자기 손을 가져왔다. 그것만은 뿌리치지 못했다.   
“날 좋아하긴 했었어?”  
그리고 B가 위험한 단어를 입 밖으로 꺼냈다.   
“엄청 좋아했었어. 네가 전부 처음이었잖아. 말이라고 하냐? 그러는 너는?”  
이제 우리는 삼류영화를 찍기 시작한다. 다른 사람 시선도 신경 쓰지 않고 둘 만의 세계에 푹 빠져서 한심하게 질질 짜며 함께 했던 지난 일들을 기록한 필름을 돌리기 시작한다. 그것은 무성영화 같다. 먼지 끼고 부서져 지직거리는 소리만 낼 뿐, 어떤 음성도 기억하고 있지 않다.   
“나도 좋아했지. 좋아해.”  
“우린 그냥 너무 오래돼서 식은 것뿐이야.”  
B와 시작하면서 언젠가 우리 사이의 끝이 결혼해서 행복하게 잘 살다 죽는 것이 아니라면 헤어져서 각자 다른 사람과 함께 새로 시작하는 것으로 생각해 본 적이 있었다. 그건 너무 당연한 일이었고, 너무 먼 훗날의 일처럼 여겨져서 당시에는 대수롭잖게 여겼었는데 그러지 말았어야 했다. 지금 존나 괴로우니까. 뒤는 생각도 안 하고 시작해서, 이렇게 끝나면 어떻게 대처해야 할지 하나도 준비해둔 것이 없었다.   
“나도 그렇게 생각해. 아직 아쉽긴 하지만.”  
둘 다 억지로 했던 좆같은 섹스와 꼭 우리처럼 건조하게 식어 있던 그 날 먹은 점심이 생각난다. 난 두 번 다시 그와 같은 것을 느끼고 싶지 않았다.   
“야, B. 나도 그렇긴 한데……. 우린 그만 하는 게 맞는 것 같아. 여기까지가 딱 좋아.”  
“정말 그렇게 생각해?”  
하지만 B는 아닌가 보다. 내가 기억하고 있는, 내가 제일 좋아했던 모습으로 내게 물었다. 제발 이러지 말라고 울면서 빌고 싶었다. 이제 필름에 색이 입혀지기 시작했고, 소리가 나오기 시작했다. 그래, B도 나도 무성영화와는 전혀 딴판인 세대이다. 우리는 시끄럽고, 복잡하고, 제멋대로이다. 마음에 들지 않는 장면은 새로 찍지 않아도 얼마든지 가위질할 수 있고, 다시 붙일 수도 있다. 그러나 나는 아무것도 하지 않을 것이다. 나는 좀 끓는 목소리로 B에게 대답했다.   
“어.”  
“왜 그렇게 생각하는데?”  
“그거야, 시발. 난……아직 좀 구질구질하거든. 네 말대로 내일을 장담할 수가 없어. 그리고 난 너한테 상처받았어. 정말이야, 네가 한 말들이 아직 속상해. 그래서 널 마냥 좋게만 볼 수 없어. 네가 나쁘단 게 아니라 내 마음이 그래.”  
그리고 고개 숙여 울고 말았다.   
“그러니까 B. 내가 널 예쁘게 기억할 수 있도록 해 줘. 좋은 기억으로 남기고 싶어. 이제는 구차해져서 잊고 싶은 기억으로 만들고 싶지 않아.”  
B가 내게서 손을 뗐다. 그리고 가위를 들었다. B는 내 이름을 잘랐고, 내 모습을 잘랐다. 나는 멍청하게 B가 하는 대로 있었다. 이제 B는 거기다가 다른 필름을 이어 붙일 것이다. 나는 잘린 필름 조각이나 들고 또 멍청하게 있을 것이고.   
“그래, 잘 지내.”  
“너도.”  
우리는 완전히 끝났다. 돌아오는 지하철 안에서 울지는 않았지만, 나는 울기 직전이었다. W 교수에게서 받은 돈으로 리처드에게 선물이라도 사서 돌아가려고 했는데 그러지 못했다. 착잡한 심정으로 애써 아무렇지도 않다고 뇌까리며 유령처럼 시퍼런 사람들의 얼굴을 봤다. 사는 데 지친 B의 얼굴도 저 사람들처럼 피곤해 보였고, 지쳐 있었다. 나도 많이 지쳤다. 

플랫에 도착하자마자 나는 계단을 뛰어 올라갔다. 바로 어제, 리처드에게서 스페어 키를 받았다. 나는 리처드가 문을 열어주기도 전에 스페어 키로 문을 열고 나를 마중 나온 그를 바닥에 쓰러뜨리고 옷을 벗기기 시작했다. 손이 자꾸 미끄러져서 단추를 푸는데 몇 번이나 헛손질했다. 끝내는 짜증이 치밀어서 벌어진 사이를 잡고 뜯어버렸다. 리처드는 체념한 얼굴로 나를 올려다보며 기운 없이 말했다.   
“배고프다며…….”  
뜯겨나간 단추가 바닥에서 빙그르르 돌다가 멈췄다. 그리고 풀썩 쓰러진다. 나는 참았던 눈물을 떨어뜨렸다. 내 손등 위로, 리처드의 몸 위로 눈물이 떨어졌다.   
“야, 나 지금 기분이 너무 안 좋다.”  
내 되먹지 못한 변명을 들어주며 리처드가 울고 있는 내 얼굴로 손을 가져왔다. 그리고 허무하게 물었다.   
“안 행복해?”  
그 손을 치워 그의 손목을 결박해 바닥에 고정했다. 나도 내가 뭘 원하는지 모르겠다.   
“그런 것 같아.”  
“이러면 행복해져?”  
자신에게로 몸을 숙이는 내게 리처드가 물었다. 나는 쓰레기다. 몸이 약을 먹은 벌레처럼 뻣뻣해지기 시작했다. 벌레를 죽이는 약은 엄청나게 달다. 숨통 끊어놓는 비릿한 냄새가 나지만, 입에 넣고 굴리면 나도 모르게 단맛에 꼬여서 그것을 삼키기 시작한다. 죽기 전에 나는 그걸 뱉어야만 하는데……미친새끼, 개자식. 그의 손목을 놓아주며 나는 대답했다.   
“아니.”  
리처드의 눈에 비친 나는 꼭 괴물 같았다. 그에게 다시 스페어 키를 돌려주어야만 할 것 같다. 나는 그의 몸을 다시 일으켜 끌어안으며 사과했다.   
“미안해, 리처드.”  
리처드가 내 등을 두드리며 고개를 저었다.   
“저녁 먹자. 오늘 많이 힘들었지? 아까 전화할 때 목소리가 많이 안 좋았어.”  
“씨발, 미안해. 진짜 미안. 미안, 미안해. 미안.”  
내가 애들이 우는 걸 싫어하는 이유 중 하나가 그놈들은 잘한 게 없는데 울기 때문이다. 애새끼들은 잘못하면 운다. 울면 용서받는단 걸 이미 알고 있다. 어른이 자신을 동정하고, 어리니까 그럴 수 있다며 말해주길 기대하면서 더 소리 내어 운다. 간사한 새끼들, 사람은 교육받으면서 쓰기 좋게 바뀌지 원래는 도저히 쓸 수 없을 정도로 가장 이기적인 존재라고 생각한다. 굴지의 개새끼. 나는 잘한 게 없는데 울었다. 강간은 안 한다고 했는데. 왜 단 하나, 단 하나만 허락해줬을 뿐인데 허락을 받으면 무엇이든 해도 괜찮다고 자신만만해하는 걸까? 그 사람은 내게 그 허락을 하기까지 많은 생각을 하고, 수도 없이 마음을 다시 먹었어야 했을 텐데 왜 나는 그 허락을 쉽게 생각할까? 내가 이 자리에서 죽었으면 좋겠다. 그런데도 리처드는 내 머리카락을 헝클어뜨리며 내 관자놀이에 입을 맞췄다.   
“괜찮아, 잊어버려.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 영화 킬 빌(Kill Bill) 스포일러

8월 22일, 아침부터 무덤 위에 새로운 옷의 시신들을 쌓아 올리고 결국 골라 입은 것은 얼마 전 리처드에게 선물 받은 여름 수트였다. 체크무늬 셔츠 좀 제발 버려, 라는 카드와 함께 선물 받은 짙은 남색에 은색 핀스트라이프가 죽죽 그어져 있는 옷은, 내가 지금까지 단 한 번도 입어 본 적이 없는 옷이었다. 매일 런닝 슈즈나 스니커즈만 신다가 오랜만에 구두를 신으니 발목이 괜히 시큰거렸다. 나가기 전 거울을 봤다. 내 얼굴을 못 알아볼 뻔했다. 정신 좀 차리자, 긴장감을 풀고자 버릇처럼 담배를 한 대 피우고 리처드의 집 현관문을 두드렸다. 스페어 키가 있었지만, 얼마 전 실수한 뒤로는 내가 직접 문을 열고 들어가기 망설여졌다. 리처드는 한 번에 문을 열어주지 않았다. 좆같은 넥타이, 불편하게 목을 조르는 놈을 느슨하게 풀며 문을 두 번 더 두드리면서 내가 재촉하자 그제야 급하게 뛰어 나와 문을 열어줬다. 그리고 나는 내 앞에 있는 남자가 아까 전 거울에서 본 내 얼굴처럼 낯설었다.   
“당신 누구야?”  
나도 모르게 주먹을 쥐고 물었다.   
“리처드.”  
리처드는 살짝 긴장한 표정이었다.   
“뭐?”  
“나야, 리처드, 나라니까. 때리지 마.”  
주먹 쥔 내 손을 경계하며 리처드가 말했다. 그러면서 이마 위로 내린 앞머리를 후, 후 불었고, 내뱉는 숨에 흔들거리며 날리는 머리카락을 손으로 마구 만졌다. 갑자기 현실이 붕 뜨기 시작했다. 리처드는 평소에 항상 이마를 드러낸다. 씻을 때나 잘 때면 머리카락이 흐트러져서 엉망이 될 때도 종종 있었지만, 깨어 있을 때는 항상 완벽하게 정리를 했다. 그는 남자 앞에서 절대 화장을 지우지 않는 독한 여자처럼 까다롭게 굴었고, 그런 그의 모습에 익숙해져 있던 나는 지금 그의 모습을 제대로 인식할 수 없었다.   
“너……머리 잘랐어? 아니, 아니. 앞머리 내렸네? 앞머리만 자른 거야?”  
그렇다고 해서 변화를 감지했음에도 불구하고 내색하지 않는다면 그가 여자처럼 굴며 나를 들들 볶아댈 것 같아서 물었다. 왜 있지 않은가, 여자들은 스타일에 조금만 변화를 줘도 끈질기게 눈치를 주며 남자가 알아주기를 바란다. 반응을 기대한다. 그건 진짜 성가신 일이다. 패배가 확실한 전쟁을 피하려면 너 오늘 좀 달라졌네? 하고 물어봐야 한다. 하지만 난 별로 물어보고 싶지 않았다. 그냥 입을 닥치고 있고 싶었다. 지금 리처드는 눈에 담아 두기도 벅찰 지경이었으므로.  
“응, 이상해?”  
리처드는 묘한 표정을 지었다. 기대감에 부푼 것 같기도 하고, 걱정 어린 것 같기도 하고.  
“아니, 어려 보여서.”  
이건 거짓말이 아니다. 확실히 그는 평소보다 어려 보였다.   
“넌 나이보다도 좀 어려 보이잖아. 너하고 다니면 내가 너무 나이 들어 보일까 봐.”  
자세히 보니 얼굴이 평소보다 훨씬 매끈했다. 리처드는 체모가 나보다 밝고 가는 편이라 대충 면도를 해도 내가 공들여 면도한 얼굴보다 깔끔했지만, 때로 까칠까칠한 얼굴을 할 때도 있었는데 주로 내가 그의 까다로운 모습에 질려 종일 미친년, 시발년, 그러면서 놀리고 난 날이다. 그러면 보란 듯이 대충 면도해 까끌까끌해진 턱을 내 뺨에 비볐는데, 내 얼굴이 따가워서 자기가 먼저 떨어져 나갔다.   
“완전히 다르다, 진짜. 느낌이 달라.”  
리처드의 부드러운 피부 위를 손으로 만져보며 나는 꽤 감탄했다. 거뭇하게 올라온 자국도 없었다. 리처드가 멋쩍어하며 묻는다.   
“이상해?”  
“아니, 보기 좋아.”  
이것 역시 거짓말이 아니다. 나는 계속 신기해하며 그가 입은 스트라이프 티를 죽 잡아당겼다. 그가 이렇게 입은 것도 단 한 번도 본 적이 없다. 편하게 입는 옷이 피케 셔츠에 면바지였고, 과하게 답답하다고 해야 하나, 지루하다고 해야 하나, 하여간 언제나 머리부터 발끝까지 헐렁한 데 없이 짜임새 있게 갖춘 모습만 봤었다. 그래서 일부러 더 벗기려고 기를 썼는데 이건 좀 더 지켜보고 싶다. 너 이거 네가 직접 골라 입은 건 아닌 것 같고, 어떻게 된 거냐? 스트라이프 티 위에 걸친 원형에 가까운 푸른 색 세일러 재킷의 디테일을 꼼꼼히 뜯어보며 내가 묻자 리처드는 당연하다는 듯이 말했다. 쇼윈도에 마네킹이 입은 거. 하지만 마네킹이 나보다 길이가 짧아서……. 그 말은 약간 잘난 척하면서. 일부러 비열하게 웃는다. 내가 죽기 전에 리처드가 하얀색 바지를 입는 날을 또 보기란 힘들 것이다. 바지 길이가 살짝 짧아 밑단이 달랑 들리는 바람에 복사뼈가 드러났는데, 오늘이 아니고서는 그가 언제나 감추려고 했던 발목에 흉터를 옷을 갖춰 입고도 드러내는 것을 보기란 어려울 것이다.   
“다행이다.”  
내 말에 마음이 놓였는지 리처드가 한숨처럼 웃음을 흘렸다. 나는 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 그가 신은 윙팁 위로 불안하게 서 있는 발목을 만져봤다. 퀸즈 파크가 어쩌면 맞을지도 모르겠다. 작정하고 꾸미니 약간 렌트 보이처럼 보인다. 그래서 이렇게 일부러 꾸미지 않는 건가? 키에 비해 가느다란 그의 발목을 꽉 쥐어 봤다. 아파? 내가 묻자 리처드는 고개를 저었다. 그리고 나는 다시 말했다.   
“너 다시는 이렇게 입지 마라.”  
“역시 이상해? 갈아입을까?”  
그러자 리처드는 시무룩한 표정을 지으며 조심스럽게 물었다.  
“아니, 내가 이상해지고 있어. 갈아입진 마, 이왕 입은 거. 어, 그래. 갈아입지는 마.”  
나는 그렇게 말하며 느슨하게 풀린 그의 신발 끈을 꽉 묶었다. 리처드는 이 같은 일에 꽤 익숙해 보인다. 그는 확실히 남에게 이런 대접을 받는 쪽의 사람이다. 자신을 갖춰주고 꾸며주는 손을 탄다. 그는 남이 자신을 만들어 주는 것을 당연히 받는 게 일이고, 나는 만드는 것이 일이다. 우습게도 숙명론이니, 사람에게 어울리는 옷이니, 그런 허울 좋은 말들이 떠올랐다. 플랫 계단을 같이 내려가면서 나는 계속 리처드를 힐끔힐끔 쳐다봤다. 그가 입은 재킷에 박음질 된 흰색 실의 간격이나, 티셔츠 아래 도드라진 뼈들이 움직임과 함께 유연하게 움직이는 모습이나, 흉터 있는 발목이 휘청 이는 모습이나, 그런 것들에 끌리고 있었다. 빳빳하게 다려진 그의 옷이 나를 똑같이 빳빳하게 만들고 있다. 속이 좀 울렁거린다. 

가끔 지나가다 보면서 항상 끝내준다고 감탄했던 차는 리처드의 차가 맞았다. 2005년도 BMW M5. CC는 사치스러운 여자였고, CC와 같았던 리처드는 그녀처럼 사치스럽다. CC가 없는 리처드는 사치스럽지 않고 아무것도 가지고 있지 않다. CC는 2006년에 죽었다. 기억은 불쌍할 정도로 비열하다. 공정함이라고는 조금도 없다. 행복과 불행 중 하나만을 남겨두고 휘발시켜버린다. 리처드는, 리처드의 기억은, CC를 휘발하고 결정체만 남겨 두었다. 리처드 평생의 여자로. 그건 리처드가 바라는 이상향이기도 한 것 같다. 돈을 쏟아 부어야 가질 수 있는 차, 자신이 기억하는 그녀를 따라가며 그가 부렸던 쓸데없는 객기, 자신은 힘겨워하는 화려함의 유품 같은 것이다. 잿빛 섞인 은색 차의 문을 열며 리처드는 역시 운전은 귀찮은데, 혼잣말하고는 운전석에 탔다. 하지만 지하철은 더 싫어, 또 그렇게 말하면서. 대중교통 좌석에 들어 앉아있는 사람의 머리 숫자만큼 리처드는 부담감을 안고 산다. 그들의 시선을 못 견뎌 하고, 그들이 내는 소리에 언제나 귀를 막는다. 그는 거의 공포증에 걸린 환자처럼 사람들을 대했다. 그러나 그 신경쇠약 환자에게 내가 도와줄 수 있는 것은 아무것도 없다. 같이 사람을 피해 그늘로 몸을 숨기거나 그의 두 눈을 손으로 가려주는 것밖엔. 나는 운전석에 앉으며 다시 리처드를 곁눈질했다. 미치겠네, 차 안에서 담배를 피우고 싶어졌다. 리처드의 팔엔 아직 니코틴 패치가 붙어있다. 나 때문에 담배를 끊었다가 다시 피웠다가 엉망이었다. 아마 그의 말대로 나와 만나는 한 담배를 완전히 끊지 못할 것이다.   
“아, 계속 깜짝깜짝 놀란다. 씨발 원조교제 하는 기분이야.”  
내가 말하자 리처드가 비웃음 띈 얼굴로 나를 본다.   
“누가? 네가 날 산다고? 반대겠지.”  
난 좀 바람 빠진 웃음소릴 냈다.   
“잘났다, 시발년아.”  
“시키는 대로 해. 내가 너에게 용돈 주고 있으니까.”  
핸들을 가볍게 그러쥐며 매끈한 그 위를 손가락으로 가볍게 세 번 두드림과 동시에 리처드가 내 신경을 건드렸다.   
“와, 오늘 좀 세게 나오네?”  
내가 웃자 리처드는 팔을 뻗어 조수석 창문에 손을 얹고 내게로 몸을 기울여 나를 가뒀다. 나는 좀 숨이 막혔다. 그는 아무것도 하지 않고 나를 무표정한 얼굴로 지그시 응시하며 나를 훑기 시작한다. 운전석에 앉아 핸들을 잡은 남자에 대해 필요 없는 환상을 갖고 있던 여자들을 이제야 이해할 수 있을 것 같다. 그는 나를 숨 막히게 하고 있었다. 아무 말도 나오지 않았다. 멍청하게 그의 시선이 따라가는 대로 붙잡혀 그가 시키는 대로 하고 있었다. 그의 말을 들어야 할 것 같다. 이건 완벽하게 지위와 힘을 갖춘 남자의 얼굴이고, 완전한 남자의 느낌이다. 여자 인생을 송두리째 말아먹을 개자식이나 가질 수 있는 눈이다. 확실히 위험하다. 그가 내게 주고 있는 미묘한 긴장감은 손쉽게 여자의 슬립을 찢어내는 남자의 분위기였고, 그에게 멍청한 여자처럼 휘둘리는 게 조금 이상하긴 했지만, 그다지 나쁜 기분은 아니었는데, 한 편으로는 왜 이런 사람이 이러고 사는 거지? 의문이 들었다. 리처드가 내 턱을 강하게 쥐었다. 나는 웃으면서 그의 손을 잡아채고 말했다.   
“씨발, 적당히 해라. 근데 우리 꼴 좀 봐. 너 일부러 옷 이렇게 입었지? 진짜 널 돈 주고 사는 느낌 난단 말이야.”  
그러자 리처드의 얼굴이 확 바뀌었다. 강하게 서 있던 시선이 풀어지면서 그는 자신의 얼굴이 가진 약한 분위기를 쉽게 이용하기 시작했다. 산을 부드럽게 세운 눈썹을 가늘게 떨어뜨리며 몸을 숙이고 나를 올려다본다. 그러면서 가느다란 목소리로 말한다.   
“절 얼마에 사주실래요?”  
나를 두려워하는 시선으로, 어려워하며 얇은 입술을 벌려 혀끝으로 스스로 건드렸다. 어설프게 주워담은 어려운 말을 흉내 내는 싸구려 렌트 보이처럼. 렌트 보이도 아니다. 이건 정말 창녀 같다. 씨발. 이 미친년은 정말 말이 안 나온다. 정신병자나 이런 게 가능하지, 보통 사람은 불가능하다.   
“뭐?”  
넋이 나간 나를 보며 리처드가 손끝으로 내 손목을 살짝 어루만지기 시작했다. 천천히 원을 그리며 문지르더니 소매 사이를 파고들며 점점 더 위로 올라온다. 난 별별 생각이 다 들었다. 폐병에 걸려 병원비를 마련하기 위해 몸을 파는 불쌍한 신세, 단 하루도 남자 없이 잠을 이루지 못하는 섹스중독자의 절박함, 개새끼에게 붙들려 강제로 차에 태워져서 이 같은 일을 저질러야만 하는 위험함, 그런 것들을 한 사람이 모두 해내고 있다는 사실이 신기했다. 리처드가 자신의 코끝으로 내 뺨을 비벼대며 입술로 턱을 훔쳐낸다. 그리고 긴장해서 가파르게 뛰고 있는 내 목에 파묻힌 동맥 위로 입술을 묻더니 가볍게 소리 내어 몇 번 입 맞추다 혀를 내밀어 핥기 시작했다. 더 이상은 모르겠다. 나는 그의 머리카락을 손으로 움켜쥐며 가볍게 쓰다듬었다. 그리고 힘을 주어 좀 더 아래로 내리기 시작했다. 리처드는 내 목선을 입술로 훑으며 느슨해진 넥타이를 입으로 물어 풀기 시작했다. 천이 마찰음을 내며 힘없이 풀려나간다. 그가 넥타이를 문 잇새로 가쁜 소리를 낸다. 나는 그가 내는 소리를 좋아했다. 언제나. 그는 벅차게 소리를 내기 때문이다. 내 목덜미에 닿은 그의 뺨과 턱이 유달리 매끈해서 기분이 묘하다.   
“얼마나 주길 원해?”  
셔츠를 젖히며 내 쇄골을 빨기 시작하는 그에게 물었다. 리처드가 나지막하게 웃는다. 내뱉는 숨이 뜨거웠다.   
“당신 몸으로 줘요.”  
손으로 내 몸을 더듬으며 리처드가 대답했다.   
“그거면 돼?”  
내가 다시 묻자 리처드는 네, 그거면. 이라고 순종적인 어조로 다시 대답하며 내 웃옷 위를 더듬던 손으로 점점 아래로 내려, 내 다리 사이를 건드리나 싶더니 가볍게 손으로 움켜쥐고서는 문지르기 시작하다가 내가 그다음을 기대할 찰나, 갑자기 안전벨트를 휙 잡아당겨 채우면서 몸을 일으켰다. 그리고 다시 말끔해진 모습으로 아무렇지도 않게 말했다.   
“안전벨트는 꼭 매야 해. 안전벨트를 매지 않으면 위험해. 사고가 나면 안전벨트를 착용한 것보다 더 크게 다쳐.”  
얼굴이 매우 빨갰다. 귀 끝은 얼마나 달아올라 있던지, 건드리면 손이 데일 것처럼 보였다. 리처드는 좀 쌀쌀 맞은 표정을 지으며 흐트러진 자기 머리카락을 매만지고는 다시 핸들을 잡았다. 이 미친년 때문에 정말 정신이 나갈 것 같다. 내가 겁탈당한 건지, 겁탈한 건지 분간이 안 간다. 고정된 안전벨트가 답답해 그것을 잡아당기며 시동을 거는 리처드에게 말했다.   
“넌 정말 정신병자야.”  
“왜 또 그렇게 말해…….”  
리처드는 얼굴이 더운지 손으로 부채질하며 살짝 눈을 흘겼다. 저럴 거면 대체 왜 그런 건지, 병신. 계속 부끄러운 모양이다. 혼자 우물쭈물하면서 핸들을 잡았다가 놓았다가 별짓을 다 하고 있다. 그냥 내버려두면 핸들에 머리라도 박을까 봐 걱정돼서 말을 걸었다.   
“CD 없냐? 음악이나 좀 틀어봐. 지금 기분이 존나게 이상하거든, 술 먹고 롤러코스터 탔다가 토할 것 같은 기분이라고. 머리 좀 식혀야겠다.”  
리처드는 가볍게 자기 목을 옆으로 젖혔다가 에어컨을 먼저 틀고, 음악을 틀었다. 나도 아는 노래였다, 모를 리가 없지. B도 좋아해서 자주 들었으니까. 나는 싫었지만. 콜드플레이가 2002년에 낸 정규앨범 『A Rush Of Blood To The Head』이었다. 리처드는 콜드플레이의 『X&Y』 앨범도 갖고 있다. 앨범과 함께 있던 메모에 적힌 이상한 공식을 나중에 찾아본 적이 있다. ‘r=1-sinθ’, ‘17x^2-16|x|y+17y^2=225’ 둘 다 그래프를 그리면 하트모양이 나온다. 하여간 공대생들은, 아니 건축도 공대 쪽인가? 모르겠네. 여하튼 이딴 식으로 고백했으니 미안하다고 말하면서 스스로 존나 웃어댈 만하다. 그 새끼도 자신이 존나 우스웠을 것이다. 근데 문제는 리처드는 이걸 모른다는 것이다. 그 자식의 어린애 같은 고백은 실패했다. 리처드는 찾아볼 생각도 하지 않은 것 같다. 모르지, 아는데도 모른 체하고 있는 걸지도. 

리처드는 10번 트랙만 반복해서 들었다. ‘A rush of blood to the head’ 주차된 차를 빼기 위해 뒤를 돌아보며 시야를 확보하는 그에게 물었다.   
“너 이런 노래도 듣는구나?”  
리처드는 잠깐 입술을 깨물더니 고개를 끄덕였다.   
“기시감이 드는걸.”  
“네가 샀냐?”  
“아니, 선물 받았어.”  
“누군지 알 것 같다.”  
“네가 어떻게 알아?”  
“가사 들으니 알 것 같아.”  
아마 이걸 선물한 놈은, 추락한 라이트와 추락한 남자의 인생에 대해 곱씹었을 것이다. 그는 정말 피가 거꾸로 솟구쳤을 것이고, 리처드는 알지 못하는 모습으로 혼자 조용히 분노했을 것이다. 

K, 내가 말했잖아. 그 자식은 무서운 인간이라고. 가사를 통째로 가져와도 모자라다. 받아 적어 봐, 눈이 돌아간 남자가 하는 말이니까. 미친놈이 미친놈을 위해서 하는 말이야. 순서는 뒤죽박죽이야. ‘So I'm gonna buy a gun and start a war, If you can tell me something worth fighting for, And I'm gonna buy this place that's what I said’ ‘So meet me by this bridge, Oh meet me by the lane When am I going to see That Pretty face again’ ‘Oh I'm gonna buy this place and start a fire Stand here until I fill all your heart's desire’ ‘Because I'm gonna buy this place and see it burn Do back the thing it did to you in return’ 씨발, 그냥 검색해라. 그게 더 빠르겠네. 리처드는 단지 이것만 반복했다. ‘I'm gonna buy this place and watch it fall’ 그리고 ‘Do back the things it did to you in return’

“네가 저번에 말했던, 그 뉴욕에서 만났다던 새끼 있잖아.”  
“응.”  
리처드는 좀 시큰둥하게 대답했다.  
“그 새끼 주제곡인 것 같아.”  
“뭐? 이게?”  
리처드는 갑자기 웃었다.   
“아니야, 난 ‘The Lonely Shepherd’라고 생각하고 있는걸. 그 거 들으면 생각나.”  
“그 거 혹시 『킬 빌(Kill Bill)』에 나온 거야?”  
“응.”  
아무래도 리처드의 섹스 판타지 중 하나는 황야의 무법자인 것 같다. 총을 들고 카우보이모자를 쓴 텍사스의 고독한 보안관. 석양을 등지고 범죄자의 이마에 총을 겨누겠지. 그리고 겁탈당한 여자를 구할 것이다. 좀 더 그의 불쌍한 동심에 파고들자면, 『토이 스토리(Toy Story)』의 우디(Woody). 지팡이를 들고 양을 치는 고상한 보 핍(Bo Peep). 장난감의 말랑말랑한 사랑이겠지. 그러나 현실은 『킬 빌』보다 더 빨갛다. 카메라에 피가 사정없이 튀고 있다. 입이 부산스러운 놈들이 지껄이며 튀어대는 침보다 더 많을 것이다.   
“네가 그 영화를 볼 수 있을 리가 없어. 넌 사람 죽는 장면은 피가 안 나도 못 보잖아.”  
이번에 그는 소리 내어 웃었다.   
“맞아, 눈 감고 소리만 들었어. 나중엔 귀도 막았어.”  
나는 『킬 빌』을 좋아한다. 그건 완벽한 오마주이다. 쿠엔틴 타란티노(Quentin Tarantino)만큼 완벽한 오마주를 해내는 사람은 없을 것이다. 변태 같을 정도로 잘한다. 그 인간은 오마주의 천재가 맞다. 이제는 새로운 것이 없다. 할 만한 건 똑똑한 놈들이 다 해먹었다. 떨거지들이 할 수 있는 건 그들이 해 놓은 것을 반복하며 새로이 다듬는 것뿐. 운전을 하며 리처드는 휘파람을 분다. 『킬 빌』에서 엘 드라이버(Elle Driver)가 병원 복도를 걸어가며 불었던 휘파람. ‘Twisted Nerve’ 이 역시 1968년 나왔던 영화 『트위스티드 너브(Twisted Nerve)』의 메인 테마곡이다. 오마주에 대한 완벽한 오마주를 바라보며 나는 무슨 생각을 했냐면. 

내가 감당할 수 있을까. K, 나는 자신이 없었다. 

총을 살 수 있는 놈, 통째로 장소를 사서 불태울 수 있는 놈. 치열하고 무자비한 놈이 그러길 바라는 사람. 그는 전등이 깜빡이는 음산한 병원 복도를 링거를 질질 끌고 다리를 절며 걸어가는 미친 댄서. 라이트를 끊어 버린 흑막. 난 이 영화의 장르를 말할 수 없다. 리처드는 주사기를 손에 쥐고 있다. 그가 자신의 혈관에다 그걸 찔러 넣을지, 자신의 인생을 추락시킨 인간의 혈관에 그것을 찔러 넣을지 나는 모르겠다.


	24. Chapter 24

창밖을 내다보았다가, 운전 중인 리처드를 한 번 쳐다봤다가, 그걸 내리 반복하며 여전히 꽉 조여 불편한 안전벨트를 잡아당기길 반복했다. 안전벨트는 풀 수 없다. 누구 말대로 사고를 당하면 위험하니까. 대신 목줄처럼 나를 조이고 있는 넥타이를 느슨하게 풀었다. 리처드는 운전 중에는 다른 곳으로 시선을 돌리지 않았다. 앞만 보고 정확히 교통신호를 준수하며 핸들을 놓지도 않는 모습에 나는 꽤 답답함을 느꼈다. 신호를 받아 차를 잠시 멈췄는데, 리처드의 모바일이 울렸다. 나는 당연히 그가 모바일에 내장된 기본 벨 소리를 사용할 것으로 생각했는데 뜻밖에 미카(MIKA)의 ‘Grace kelly’였다. K, 날짜 확인 좀 하자. 올해가 2013년이지? 미카는 지금 잘 나간다. 그리고 데이빗 보위가 새 앨범을 발표했다. 끝내준다. 그가 오래 살았으면 좋겠다. 스티븐 킹(Stephen King) 소설 속에 등장할법한 낡은 주택의 오래된 초인종 소리처럼 섬뜩한 단음을 기대했던 나는 의외의 선곡에 잠깐 놀랐고, 리처드는 전화를 받지 않았다. 운전 중이 아니니 잠깐 받을 수도 있을 텐데 두 번, 세 번 벨이 계속 울려대자 마지못해 수신번호를 확인하더니 짜증스러운 얼굴로 모바일을 아예 꺼버렸다.   
“전화 안 받아?”  
“안 받아도 돼. 받기 싫어.”  
리처드는 진저리를 쳤다. 대체 누구 전화이기에 저렇게까지 싫어하는지 궁금해졌다.   
“누군데?”  
“형.”  
“오스트레일리아 산다는?”  
리처드의 가족은 영국에 없다. 몇 년 전 모두 이민 갔고, 그 밖의 친인척에 대해 들어 본 적이 없다. 영국에서, 런던에서 리처드는 혼자였다. 그러니까 그는 아파도 부를 가족이 한 사람도 남아있지 않았다. 아프면 혼자서, 힘들면 혼자서, 그게 리처드가 평생 살아온 방법이었고 그는 그것에 무덤덤해 보였다.   
“응. 필요 없어.”  
그에게 가족의 개념은 일반적으로 받아들여지는 것과는 조금 다른 것이었다. 일전에 그의 가족에 대해 호기심이 생겨 물어본 적이 있었다. 나는 그에게 가족에 대해 꽤 자주 언급했었다. 지금 내 처지가 부끄러울 뿐이지, 가족과 내 사이는 나쁘지 않았고 오히려 돈독한 편이었다. 어렸을 때 빗자루를 들고 쫓아오는 엄마에게서 도망쳤던 일, 엄마가 아끼던 접시를 깨고 무서워서 한나절 동안 가출했던 일, 여동생들이랑 싸운 일, 그래서 또 엄마에게 혼난 일, 이런저런 일들에 대해 말해주자 리처드는 재밌어 했고 좋아했다. 그래서 나도 그에게 가족과 어떻게 지내왔냐 물었더니, 가족이 나와 무슨 상관인데 그걸 궁금해하니? 그는 내키지 않는 표정으로 내게 되물었다. 나는 그를 불편하게 할 마음은 없었으므로 말하고 싶지 않으면 굳이 말하지 않아도 괜찮다고 대답했다. 말하기 싫은 건 아니야, 이제 정말 나와 상관없는 일이라서. 그렇게 말하며 리처드는 내게서 등을 돌려버렸다. 그러다가 내가 말없이 지켜만 보고 있자 제풀에 지쳐 하나둘 털어놓았다. 그런데 고작 한다는 말이, 아버지는 공학자셨고 어머니는 주부. 그것도 퉁명스럽게 말하며 괜히 침대 시트를 쥐어뜯으며 머리를 흔들었다. 형은 나보다 나이가 세 살 많아. 사진을 하고 싶어 했어. 하지만 못했어, 나 때문에. 집에서 둘이나 예술 쪽으로 가는 건 무리였거든. 나 하나만으로도 집이 휘청거렸어. 형은 그래서 포기하고 공부했어. 나 어퍼 스쿨 다닐 때 아버지께서 한 번 쓰러지셨거든, 지금은 건강하셔. 1년이었지만 꽤 힘들었는데……아버지 대신 형이 내 뒷바라지를 해줬어. 그때 형은 대학생이었어. 나 때문에 휴학해야 했고, 끝내 졸업하지 않았어. 못했단 말이 맞겠네. 그 뒤로 형은 닥치는 대로 일했어. 지금은 사업해. 영국에선 일이 잘 안 풀려서 고생했는데 오스트레일리아에서는 잘 지내는 것 같아. 왜, 더 필요해? 뭘 더 말해줄까? 그래, 형 생각하면 내가 이렇게 살면 안 되는 게 맞겠지. 하지만 난 돌려줬어. 형에게 신세 진 건 다 갚아줬다고. 돈은 다 돌려줬어. 내가 갚아줄 수 없는 건 형의 10대 시절이야. 아무리 애를 써도 그것만은 내가 할 수 없어. 그는 이상해질 때 머리를 흔든다. 내가 그를 감당하기 힘든 순간이다. 스스로 자기 몸에 상처를 낼 것 같아서 그를 붙들고 있어야만 했는데, 끌어안으면 차가운 몸이 나를 짓누르는 게 소름 끼쳤다. 나는 그가 이런 모습을 보여줄 때마다 언제나 힘이 들었다. 리처드는 친형을 껄끄러워했고, 그의 형은 꽤 자주 그에게 연락하는 눈치였지만 리처드 쪽에서 일방적으로 피했다. 리처드는 형을 가족이라기보다는 채무관계로 얽혀있는 껄끄러운 사람처럼 여기는 것 같다. 부모에 대해서는 꽤 좋은 감정을 가졌는지, 나는 말을 잘 듣는 편이어서 크게 혼난 적이 없는데. 하고 이따금 내가 엄마에게 혼난 일들을 들을 때마다 짓궂게 말하곤 했지만, 형에 대해선 침묵했다. 리처드는 자신의 카테고리에서 형을 붉은색 펜으로 줄을 그으며 필사적으로 지우려 했다. 네 생일이라고 전화 한 것 같은데. 나는 꺼진 리처드의 모바일을 보며 그 말을 하려다가 관뒀다. 불편한 재킷 안주머니에 든 목걸이가 내 갈비뼈를 쿡쿡 찔러왔다. 

다시 신호가 끊어졌다. 리처드는 핸들을 고쳐 잡았다. 에어컨 바람을 정면으로 맞으니 목이 따가워서 얼굴을 살짝 위로 올리며 그에게 물었다.   
“야, 근데 어디로 가냐?”  
난 데이트 코스 짜는 걸 죽어도 하지 못한다. B가 사귀는 내내 제발 신경 쓰라고 화를 내기도 하고 참다못해 울기도 했지만, B에게 미안한 마음이 들어 아무리 머리를 굴려도 괜찮은 코스가 생각나지 않을뿐더러, 인터넷에 대충 찾아본 코스를 체크해보는 것만으로도 나는 이미 거기 갔다 온 것이나 마찬가지란 생각이 들어서 늘 기운 빠지고 지루한 태도로 임했다. 결국, B는 날 포기했다. 데이트 코스를 짜는 건 전적으로 B의 몫이 되었다. 오늘도 데이트하자고 먼저 말 꺼낸 건 나였지만, 찾아보기도 했지만, 똑같은 행적을 밟고야 말았다. 사람이 갑자기 바뀌는 건 쉽지 않은 일이다. 리처드도 나처럼 이런 건 못할 거야, 괜찮아. 나갔다 오기만 하면 될 거야. 안일하게 생각하고 있었는데 그는 나와 많이 달랐다.   
“세인트 폴 대성당(St. Paul's Cathedral).”  
“성당? 갑자기 왜?”  
“네가 성당 가자며.”  
나는 그가 그런 장소에 어울리겠다는 뜻으로 한 말이었지, 성당에 정말 가자는 말은 아니었는데. 사실 난 성당을 존나 싫어한다. 어렸을 때 엄마의 성화 때문에, 다 커서는 B의 등쌀에 시달리다 못해 억지로 끌려다녔었다. 하루 쉬라고 만든 주일이 내겐 쉬는 날이 아니라 고문당하는 날이었다. 그러나 내가 가장 병신 같은 점은 정작 가서는 신실한 신자인 척하는 걸 존나 잘해서 엄마와 B가 내가 자신들과 같이 주일을 성당에서 보내는 걸 매우 좋아한다고 착각하게 했다는 것이다. 씨발, 난 미사가 싫은데. 그것에 대해 나는 소심하게 반항을 했다. 집 찬장에 있는 물컵을 꼭 13개로 만들어놓거나, 노트에다 666을 마구 휘갈기고 일부러 엄마와 B가 잘 보이는 곳에 두거나 하는 것들이었다. 그리고 주다스 프리스트(Judas Priest) 노래를 엄청 크게 틀어놓고 들었다. 내 비열하고 하찮은 반항은 엄마가 주다스 프리스트의 『Painkiller』 앨범을 두 동강 내는 것으로 끝났고, B에게 노트가 찢기는 것으로 끝났다. 엄마, 예수님은 날 싫어해요. 예수님이 날 정말 사랑하시면 내 머리카락을 이렇게 만드셨을 리가 없다고. 내가 쩍 갈라진 CD를 들고 원망 섞인 목소리로 멍청하게 말하자 엄마는 내 손을 붙잡고 헤어숍으로 데려갔다. 결과는 꽤 만족스러웠다. 얼마 가지 않았지만. 예수는 날 싫어한다. 이건 틀림없는 사실이다.   
“네 앞에선 말조심해야겠다.”  
난 기운이 빠지고 말았다. 정신이나 제대로 차리려고 풀었던 넥타이를 다시 제대로 맸다. 목이 좀 막혔다.   
“그냥 한 말이었어?”  
리처드가 실망감을 드러냈다. 난 머쓱하게 대답했다.   
“어.”  
매사 진지한 그를 내가 너무 가볍게 생각했던 모양이다. 그는 내가 한 말을 기억했고, 그것들에 공을 들였다. 그가 노력하는 모습은……부담스러웠고, 나는 언제나 미안했다. 리처드가 시무룩한 표정을 지으며 말했다.   
“다 템즈 강 근처로 잡아놨는데……예약까지 한걸.”  
망했다. 그는 나와 완전히 다른 인간이다.   
“예약? 뭘?”  
“테이트 모던 갤러리 근처 식당. 거기 리버뷰가 좋아.”  
그의 말대로 좋기는 끝내주게 좋다. 템즈 강이 탁 트여 보이는데다, 해 질 무렵엔 정말 환상적이다. 런던 와서 다행이라고, 살만하다고, 괜찮다고 생각한 게 템즈 강의 야경을 보고 나서야 처음일 정도였으니까. 물론 템즈 강에 자살하러 뛰어든 사람들이 만들어낸 음산하게 찍힌 손톱자국들은 날 두렵게 만들었지만, 나도 플랫 벽에다 비슷한 짓을 했다. 내 목적은 자살은 아니었지만, 사람들을 두렵게 만들긴 충분하다.   
“씨발, 거기. 존나 오랜만에 가보네. 근데 거기 사람 더럽게 많잖아, 괜찮아?”  
지금까지 테이트 모던 갤러리에 사람이 없는 걸 본 적이 없다. 거기 걸린 작품 수보다 사람 머릿수가 훨씬 많다. 꼭 개미 행렬 같았다. 보도블록의 구멍을 뚫고 식량을 찾아 나온 개미처럼 보였다. 여름이면 다른 벌레의 시신을 개미가 수습한다. 조각조각 떼어내어 남김없이 자신들의 뱃속에. 아. 씨발 갑자기 토할 것 같다.   
“괜찮다니? 뭘 말이야?”  
운전하면서 대화를 하는 게 꽤 버거운지 리처드가 떨리는 목소리로 되물었다.  
“너 사람 많은 데 싫어하잖아.”  
그는 멀티태스킹이 가능한 인간이 아니다. 하나의 일에 몰두하면, 그 하나를 끝내기 전에 다른 건 엄두도 내지 못한다. 하루는 이런 일이 있었다. 작은 수납장을 만들어 보려고 해. 인터넷에서 봤는데, 만들면 괜찮을 것 같아. 북유럽식이야. 아침에 일하러 가는 나를 붙잡고 그렇게 말하는 리처드는 신이 난 눈치였고, 그 날 종일 연락이 없었다. 정말. 내가 아무리 연락해도 받지도 않더라. 일을 마치자마자 리처드에게 무슨 일이 생겼나 싶어 허둥지둥 돌아와 보니 씨발 일은커녕 밥도 안 먹고 그 거 만든다고 눈이 새빨개져 있었고, 공구를 하도 틀어쥐어서 손도 빨갰다. 멍한 표정을 지으며 졸고 있는 그를 내가 뺨을 가볍게 쳐서 깨우니까, 손에 쥐가 났다며 힘들어했다. 또 뭐라더라, 허리도 아프고 무릎도. 손목도. 하여간 온몸이 다 쑤신다고 했다. 미친, 네가 늙은이이냐? 씨발 하루를 조용히 지나가는 날이 없어. 내가 어이없어서 욕을 하자 리처드는 멋쩍게 웃기만 했다. 하는 수 없이 나는 또 B·B에 가서 저녁으로 먹을 것들을 포장해왔고, 그걸 다 먹은 다음엔 밤새 몸살 난 리처드의 팔다리를 주물러 줘야 했다. 몸이 욱신거리니까 리처드는 습관적으로 진통제를 찾았고 한꺼번에 네 알을 삼키려 했지만, 내가 그러지 못하게 막았다. 그의 약 먹는 습관은 확실히 좋지 않다. 감시하지 않으면 하루 만에 타이레놀 한 통을 다 삼켜버린다. 난 언제나 그게 불안해서 몰래 리처드의 약들을 버렸다. 하루에 몇 알씩, 조금씩. 아주 다 버렸어야 했는데……. 여하튼 나는 남자치고 멀티태스킹에 꽤 능숙한데 과제에 치여 있는 주제에 연애를 계속 하려면 여자 친구에게 연락하는 걸 결코 빠트려선 안 됐기 때문이다. 여자에게 연락은 관심과 성의의 척도다. 소홀히 하면 무서운 일이 벌어진다.   
“아…….”  
운전을 하던 리처드가 갑자기 입술을 깨물었다. 그리고 눈에 뭐가 들어갔는지 연신 깜빡여댔다. 신호는 아직 멀었고, 나는 안전벨트를 매고 있음에도 불구하고 살짝 불안해져서 그의 눈에 들어간 티끌을 빼주려고 했는데 그가 주룩 울었다. 내가 또 뭐 실수했나? 마땅히 생각나는 것이 없다.   
“고마워.”  
눈물을 떨어뜨리며 리처드가 말했다. 나는 얼른 그의 눈물을 손으로 문질러 닦았다. 핸들 제대로 잡아, 앞을 봐. 리치. 앞 보라고. 그렇게 그를 다그치면서 끅끅거리는 남자의 처진 어깨를 쥐었다.   
“대체 뭐가 고맙냐? 하여간 너 때문에 내가 일찍 죽을 것 같다. 정신 차려. 운전하다 질질 짜면 사고나, 죽으려면 혼자 죽지 왜 나까지 같이 끌고 들어가려 해?”  
“안 울게, 고마워.”  
칭얼거리는 목소리로 말하며 리처드는 다시 핸들을 꽉 붙잡았다. 그의 손등에 핏줄이 저렇게 일어설 때, 견딜 수 없을 만큼 좋다. 당장 그를 잡아채고 싶은 마음을 꾹 억누르며 잠자코 신경질적인 핏줄, 그것만을 집중한다. 리처드가 내게 다시 말을 걸었다. 허락을 구한다.   
“그럼 성당 가도 돼? 다른 데 갈까?”  
“다른 데 안 가도 돼. 너 가고 싶은 데 가. 그래, 가자.”  
고마워, 리처드가 다시 말했다. 고마워할 필요 없는데. 그가 좀 측은했다. 

내 예상대로 사람이 무지막지하게 많았다. 평일이었지만, 여름이었고 날씨도 그럭저럭 좋으니까 관광객들까지 아주 꽉. 주차하고 나오자마자 리처드는 벌써 도망가고 싶어 하는 눈치였지만, 그 나름대로 오기가 생겼는지 허리를 반듯하게 펴고 걸으며 최대한 사람 없는 길을 찾았다. 그러나 그늘은 이미 인간이 모두 점령했다. 나는 그늘 대신 리처드를 데리고 다녀야만 했다. 예약 시간은 저녁이었고, 점심을 가볍게 먹으려니 근처 식당은 이미 만석이라 마트에서 조촐하게 먹을 걸 샀다. 계산은 전부 동전으로. 것도 펜스. 1페니 동전도 섞여 있다. 예전부터 이걸 꼭 해보고 싶었다. 하지만 나는 계산하는 순간 초라해진다. 지갑을 가득 채운 동전을 털며 머뭇거리는 나를 보더니 리처드가 대신 그것을 받아 계산했다. 샐러드를 포장해주던 남자는 리처드가 동전을 한 번에 주는 것이 아니라 하나씩 주기를 바랐다. 동전을 건네받으며 손이 닿는 순간을 기다리고 있던 것이다. 저 남자는 분명 게이다. 그는 황홀해 보였고, 리처드는 싸늘했다. 전 동전 냄새가 싫어요. 비린내가 나요. 당신이 그냥 세주면 안 될까요? 남자의 앞에 매정하게 동전을 쏟아 부으며 리처드가 말했다. 리처드는 5파운드 지폐로 계산하길 좋아한다. 어차피 거스름돈 받으려면 동전을 만져야 하는데도. 여하튼 뻐드렁니가 거슬리는 놈은 병신처럼 고개를 끄덕이며 마냥 좋다고 시키는 대로 했다. 그러면서 리처드의 거만한 얼굴을 연신 훔쳐봤다. 리처드는 그의 시선을 피했고 말이다. 마트에서 나오는 길에 물티슈로 피부가 벗겨질 정도로 손을 박박 문질러 닦으며 리처드는 동전 냄새가 싫다고 계속 그 말만 반복하다가 근처에 앉을 만한 곳을 찾고 나서야 물티슈를 비닐 봉투 안에 집어넣고 홀가분하게 웃으면서 말했다. 저녁에 많이 먹을 거니까 지금은 조금만 먹을래. 나는 솔직히 이거 먹어서 배가 차겠냐 싶었다. 난 그래도 과자라도 몇 개 샀지만, 리처드는 샐러드만 샀다. 벤치에 앉아서 샐러드를 담은 투명한 플라스틱 통의 뚜껑을 열어보니 내 것은 풀들이 꽉 차다 못해 뚜껑에 눌려 숨이 꽉 죽어있었지만, 리처드의 것은 공간이 널찍해 보였다. 난 살짝 열받아서 낮부터 맥주 캔을 땄다. 자꾸 거식증 걸린 하이패션 모델처럼 굴지 마. 너 거울 보고 난 배가 안 고프다, 안 고프다 할 때마다 내가 존나 무서워하는 거 알고 있지? 과자 봉지를 뜯으며 내가 말하자 포크로 샐러드를 한쪽 구석에 몰아세우던 리처드가 반문했다. 모르겠는걸? 난 대답할 힘도 없어서 한 모금 마신 맥주를 리처드의 입에다 갖다 댔다. 그는 독약이라도 갖다 댄 것처럼 반응했다.  
“마셔라.”  
“왜 낮부터 술 마셔.”  
리처드는 몸을 뒤로 쭉 빼며 한사코 거부했다.   
“널 보면 답답하다, 마셔라.”  
“강요하지 마.”  
“내 기분이 괜찮을 때 마시는 게 좋을 거야. 아니면 내가 이거 혼자 다 마시고 취해서 술주정하는 거 보고 싶어?”  
“너 술 세잖아. 고작 이걸로 안 취하는 거 다 아는 걸, 뭐.”  
그러면서 리처드는 얄밉게 웃었다. 그는 밖에서 자신이 더 괜찮게 보인다는 걸 알고 있는 모양이다. 실내에 있을 때보다 표정이 다양해졌다. 미세하게 바뀌는 표정들을 하나하나 기억하는 건 두근거리는 일이다. 다시 떠올려도 좋다. 마음이 뭐라고 해야 할까, 빈틈없이 꽉 들어차는 것 같다. 안주머니에 누워 있는 목걸이가 또 나를 쿡쿡 찌른다. 타이밍을 영 못 잡겠는데. 좀 초조해져서 맥주 캔을 단숨에 비웠다. 그리고 여전히 샐러드를 코너에 몰아세우며 먹지도 않고 장난만 치고 있는 리처드의 뒷목에 손을 가져가서 콱 잡고는 그를 내게로 가까이 당겨왔다. 그러자 리처드는 사람 죽여 놓는 짓을 했다. 갑자기 환하게 웃는 거 말이다. 씨발, 미치겠다. 알고 그러는 건지, 모르고 그러는 건지.   
“이것만 마실게.”  
그렇게 말하며 리처드가 내 입가에 묻은 거품을 핥았다. 아까 동전 받던 놈은 이런 걸 원했겠지?   
“넌 타고나길 쌍년으로 타고난 것 같아.”  
나는 그의 뒷목에서 손을 내려 뼈가 툭 튀어나온 마른 등을 꾹 누르며 말했다. 리처드는 아파하면서 몸을 뒤틀었다.   
“아니라고 생각해.”  
“맞아. 넌 내가 본 인간 중 제일 쌍년이야. 리치, 네 모바일 또 울린다. 형 전화 좀 받아줘라.”  
전원을 다시 켠 지 얼마나 되었다고, 그새 모바일이 또 울리고 있었다. 리처드는 나지막이 한숨을 쉬며 바지 주머니에서 모바일을 꺼내고는 혀를 찼다. 그의 미간에 주름이 혈관처럼 조밀하게 잡힌다. 쌀쌀맞게 입을 연다.   
“수신 거부할래, 그냥.”  
리처드는 정말 자기 형 번호를 수신 거부했다. 오스트리아엔 캥거루가 없고, 오스트레일리아엔 캥거루가 있다. 캥거루, 오스트레일리아, 아웃백(Outback), 미국, 미친놈, 멜버른(Melbourne), 방사선형 도시, 시드니(Sydney), 시드니 오페라 하우스(Sydney Opera House), 코벤트 가든, 로열 오페라 하우스, 로열 발레단. 난 마인드맵을 좀 이상하게 하는 것 같다. 가지를 뻗어 나가다 보면 끝에는 항상 리처드 아미티지. 

세인트 폴 대성당의 덩치에 비해 정원은 조그맣다. 풀들이 파랗게 올라와 있었다. 물비린내가 났다. 새벽이면 더 좋았을 텐데. 새벽에 풀냄새가 가장 좋다. 아침에 일어나는 건 힘들지만, 아예 밤을 꼬박 새우고 새벽에 밖으로 나가면 그 냄새가 좋아서 피곤한 것도 잊어버린다. 거기에 담배까지 피우면 기분이 날아갈 것 같다. 인터넷 예매 시엔 50펜스 할인이 돼. 세인트 폴 대성당으로 들어가려고 티켓을 사기 직전, 리처드가 빤히 나를 보며 말했다. 이거 나 찔리라고 일부러 그러는 건가? 리처드는 정말 철저했다. 하지만 첫 데이트잖아, 그냥 현장 구매할래. 하고 덧붙여 말하며 망설임 없이 지갑을 꺼내는 것을 막았다. 나 오늘 돈 좀 있다? 돈 벌었잖아. 그리고 같잖게도 거들먹거리며 내 지갑을 꺼냈다. 내 돈이지만, 계산은 이번에도 리처드가. 리처드는 내 취향을 고려해주었다. 시발, 천사. 역시 이곳에 어울린다. 본인은 죽어도 가기 싫어했지만, 특별히 나를 위해 지하납골당을 허락했다. 유명한 인간들이 죽어서 어떻게 쉬고 있는지 궁금했다. 웰링턴(Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington)과 넬슨(Horatio Nelson)을 무척이나 보고 싶었다. 존나 기뻐서 그 자리에서 리처드를 안고 뛸 뻔했다. 하지만 리처드는 말 안 듣는 어린애 손에 질질 끌려 하이드 파크(Hyde Park)에 있는 놀이공원인 윈터 원더랜드(Winter Wonderland)의 혼티드 하우스(haunted house)에 억지로 들어간 보호자처럼 굴었다. 존나 싫어했다는 뜻이다. 존나 모르는 사람 없을 정도로 살아야 이런 데 묻히는구나? 하지만 난 그가 싫어하거나 말거나 웰링턴과 넬슨이 죽어 잠든 것을 보며 아무렇지도 않게 말했다. 리처드는 내 말을 듣지 않으려고 귀를 막았다. 어린애도 아니고 말이다. 그러나 진짜 애들은 리처드보다 죽음을 덜 꺼린다. 빽빽 거리며 엄마 손잡고 지하납골당으로 온 애새끼들이 호기심 가득한 얼굴로 돌아다니며 죽은 사람을 구경하고 있었다. 여기 더 있다간 리처드가 토해버릴 것 같아서 그를 데리고 나와 거지 같은 미사를 피해 전망대로 가기 위하여 빙글빙글 뚫려있는 성당의 가파르고 좁은 계단을 올라가는데 리처드가 현기증을 느꼈는지 비틀거렸다. 그는 얼굴이 새하얗게 질렸고, 몸이 엄청 차가워져 있었다. 게다가 약간 몸을 떨고 있기에 나는 그의 손을 잡아 계단 오르는 걸 도와주며 물었다.   
“너 무섭지?”  
“아니…….”  
리처드는 강하게 부정하며 고개를 세차게 저었다.   
“존나 무서워하는 표정인데.”  
“안 무서워.”  
겁을 좀 주려고 잡은 손을 확 뿌리치며 밀치니까 화들짝 놀란 리처드는 나를 죽이려 했다. 정말, 죽이려 했다. 내가 맨 넥타이를 한 번에 꽉 졸라맸다. 난 컥컥거리며 용서를 빌었고, 리처드는 눈물 고인 눈으로 나를 노려보며 놔줬다. 시발, 힘 졸라 세네. 평소엔 왜 그러나 몰라. 목이 또 졸릴까 봐 그 말은 속으로 삼켰다. 여하튼 구두는 익숙하지 않다. 발목이 시큰거리고, 뒤꿈치가 따갑다. 걷는 게 존나 좆같다. 쓰라린 뒤꿈치를 참아내며 스무 계단 더 올라가니까 리처드는 숨이 차는지 걸음을 멈췄다. 아까 그에게 목이 졸린 것도 까먹고 나는 또 그를 놀렸다.   
“걷는 거 힘들지?”  
리처드는 또 고개를 저었다.   
“안 힘들어.”  
“존나 힘들어 하는 것 같은데. 운동 좀 해라.”  
후들거리는 그의 다리를 힐끔 보며 나는 말했다. 운동이야 나와 거의 매일같이 하고 있지만, 리처드는 그 거 말고 제대로 된 운동이 필요해 보였다. 리처드는 벽에 손을 짚고 가쁜 숨을 고르며 말했다.  
“평생 질리도록 했는데 또 해?”  
“숨 쉬는 건 평생 질리도록 했는데 왜 쉬고 있냐? 병신.”  
이렇게 있다간 오늘 내로 절대 줄 수 없을 것이다. 별로 괜찮은 타이밍은 아니었지만, 지나가는 사람들도 꽤 있었지만, 적당히 해야겠다. 지금 해치우려 한다. 나는 리처드의 두 손을 잡으며 말했다.   
“나 성당에서 죄악을 저지를 거야. 신이여, 용서를 바라진 않는다. 신은 날 안 좋아하니까.”  
리처드의 얼굴이 파랗게 질렸다. 오늘 꽤 여러 색을 구경하는 것 같다.   
“대체 무슨 짓을 하려고?”  
“눈 감아.”  
“안 돼, 여기선 안 돼.”  
그가 뭘 상상하는지 알 것 같다. 평소 내 행실을 추적해 보면 알 수 있다. 하지만 맹세코 지금은 아니다.   
“감아.”  
난 일부러 더 유들유들하게 굴었고, 리처드는 꺼리면서도 내가 시키는 대로 눈을 감았다.   
“안 돼, 에이단.”  
물론 입으로는 싫은 소리만 했다. 나는 그를 잡은 손을 놓고, 안주머니를 뒤져 목걸이를 꺼냈다. 이건 고생해서 만든 거다. W 교수에게서 받은 돈으로 무슨 선물을 하면 좋을까 고민해봤는데 돈은 아무리 가져도 부족하고 모자라다. 비싼 선물은 줄 수 없다. 그걸 살만한 돈이 없다. 그리고 지금 내가 아무리 발버둥 쳐서 비싼 것을 구한다 한들 리처드에겐 모자라다. 그는 나보다 돈이 많다. 정확히 그의 돈은 아니지만. 그가 찬 값비싼 오토매틱 시계의 절반도 나는 해줄 수 없다. 언젠가는 그를 데리고 우주에 나가보려 한다. 언젠가는. 그러나 지금은 당장 그에게 보여주고 싶은 장소의 좌표 S20˚57′, E164˚41′을 적은 손톱만큼 작은 쪽지를 사진 대신 끼운 로켓 펜던트 목걸이밖엔 없다. 작년에 영화 『일루셔니스트(The Illusionist)』를 보고 괜히 손이 심심해서 한 번 만들어 봐야지, 생각만 했었는데 이렇게 만들게 될 줄은 몰랐다. 목걸이 설계도를 뜬다고 영화를 하도 돌려 봤더니 이제 에드워드 노튼(Edward Norton)이 동네 주민 같다. 어쩌다 길거리에서 그를 마주치면 자연스럽게 그에게 안부를 묻게 될지도 모른다. 근데 시발 낚였다, 알고 보니 영화에선 목걸이를 두 개를 썼는데 난 그것도 모르고 이걸 하나로 합쳐 만든다고 오랜만에 머리 좀 썼다. 펜던트의 기본형은 긴 타원형인데 이걸 돌리면 하트로 바뀐다. 또 돌리면 열린다. 만들 재료를 구한다고 꽤 고생하며 돌아다녔고, 리처드에게 들키지 않기 위해 일하면서 짬짬이 작업하다 보니 눈칫밥만 늘었다. 기어이 W 교수에게 들켰고, 교수는 내가 리처드의 사인을 받아 준 답례로 목걸이 구현에 힘을 써줬다. 자네 사진이라도 넣을 건가? 완성된 목걸이를 보며 W 교수가 물었다. 아니요, 제가 그렇게 미친 짓을 할 리가 있습니까? 상상만 해도 존나 낯간지럽네요. W 교수는 웃으며 말했다. 누벨칼레도니(Nouvelle-Calédonie)의 그랑드 떼르(Grande Terre)섬 좌표도 매우 낯간지러운걸. 그러게요, 제가 정말 별짓을 다 하네요. 난 민망해졌다. 지금도 민망하다. 미국 놈이랑 내가 다를 게 없다. 좌표를 따라 그랑드 떼르섬 서쪽 해안의 맹그로브(mangrove) 숲으로 가보면 미국 놈이 한 짓이 있다. 하지만 달리 줄 게 없다. 난 갓 태어난 애처럼 꽉 쥐고 있는 리처드의 손을 펴고 그 위에다 목걸이를 올려놓은 다음 그를 깨웠다. 감았던 눈을 뜨고 리처드는 의아한 눈으로 나와 자기 손바닥 위에 있는 목걸이를 번갈아 보았다.  
“뭘 상상한 거야?”  
리처드에게 아무렇지 않은 척하고 있지만, 지금 나는 많이 부끄럽다. 온몸이 덥다.   
“어……?”  
목걸이를 똑바로 볼 수도 없어서 얼른 그의 손을 닫아주며 말했다.   
“생일 선물. 생일 축하해, 리처드.”  
지나가던 사람들이 멈춰 서서 환호하기 시작했다. 오늘 생일이에요? 생일 축하해요! 붙임성 좋은 인간들이 너도나도 한마디씩 하기 시작했고 손뼉을 치는 놈들까지 나타났다. 이제 생일축하 노래를 불러주는 인간도 나타났다. 내가 장담하는데 저놈들은 이탈리아에서 온 관광객이나 스페인 놈이다. 일단 생긴 게 나랑 비슷하고, 허리가 부러질 것 같은 커다란 백팩을 메고 있었다. 너도 좀 저렇게 해봐, 같이 온 남자친구 옆구리를 팔꿈치로 쿡쿡 찌르며 눈치를 주는 여자도 있었다. 날 그런 눈으로 안 봤으면 좋겠는데. 날 보며 흐뭇해하는 노부부의 시선이 존나 싫다. 점점 더 부끄러워진다. 존나 땅으로 내가 꺼져버렸으면 좋겠다. 아, 나는 이제 글러 먹었다.   
“이거 만든다고 손이 그렇게 된 거야?”  
몇 번 헛손질 하다 베여서 상처가 난 내 손가락을 보며 리처드가 물었다.   
“어. 만들다가 이건 네 전문이지 내 전문이 아니란 걸 깨달았지만. 더럽게 부끄러운 짓이란 것도 깨달았지만. 유치하단 것도 깨달았지만. 지금 많이 부끄럽지만. 어쩌겠어, 정신 차려 보니 반쯤 완성한 상태인데다 이미 줘버린걸. 돌려 봐. 그 거 모양 바뀌는 거야.”  
리처드가 떨리는 손으로 목걸이를 돌렸다. 그의 손에 들린 목걸이는 존나 싸구려로 보였다. 왜냐면 리처드 손이 진짜 더럽게 우아……관두자. 아, 숨고 싶다. 리처드가 목걸이를 또 돌렸다. 자살해야지. 창피해 죽을 것 같다. 씨발 다시는 이런 짓 안 한다. 내년엔 꼭 돈을 존나 많이 벌어서 보석이라도 사다 줘야지, 이건 진짜 두 번은 못할 짓이다.   
“이제 그만 봐, 창피해. 얼른 집어넣어.”  
쏟아지는 사람들의 시선을 더는 견딜 수 없었고, 다 만들고 보니 자꾸만 눈에 들어오는 허술한 마감 때문에 나는 얼른 그걸 다시 묻어버리고 싶었다. 그래서 리처드를 부추겼는데, 리처드는 손에 목걸이를 꽉 쥐더니 나를 끌어안았다. 아무래도 죄악을 저지르는 것은 내가 아니라 그가 될 것 같다. 그는 밖에서 보면 더 예쁘다. 자연광을 받으면 불투명한 사람 피부가 투명해지곤 하는데, 리처드가 유독 그랬다. 매끈한 대리석 조각의 섬세한 홈처럼 파인 입술로 그가 내게 기쁘다 말하고, 성당에서 나쁜 짓을 했다. 딱 1초, 사람들 소리 때문에 귀가 멍하다.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 영화 스파이더맨 3(Spider-Man 3) 스포일러  
> * 영화 어메이징 스파이더맨(The Amazing Spider-Man) 스포일러

늦은 오후에 세인트 폴 대성당에서 나와 테이트 모던 갤러리로 갔다. 평일엔 6시면 갤러리 문을 닫기 때문에 다시 한 번 지하납골당에 가고 싶었지만, 발걸음을 돌려야 했다. 테이트 모던 갤러리로 가는 길에 나무가 울창하게 우거져 있었다. 나뭇잎 모양 그늘 속 리처드는 특별하게 보였다. 그곳을 지나치는 많은 사람 속에서도 그를 분명하게 찾아낼 수 있었다. 그의 사진을 한 장 찍었다. 카메라 렌즈 안에 잡힌 리처드는 밝게 웃고 있었다. 기억을 이렇게 선명하게 저장할 수 있다면 굉장히 멋질 텐데. 눈을 감고 아무 기억이나 떠올려 보면 그것들은 대부분 왜곡되어 있다. 모두가 내가 원하는 방향으로, 싫은 것은 극적으로 싫도록, 좋은 것은 극적으로 좋도록. 결국, 당시에 사실성은 모두 사라지고 철저히 주관화되어 남아 있어서 언제나 나는 그것이 마음에 들지 않았는데, 사진은 나처럼 거짓말하지 않는다. 이것도 세월을 타면 누렇게 뜨거나 회색으로 얼룩이 지지만, 적어도 배경을 바꿔놓지는 않는다. 그러니까 사진을 보고 있으면 어느 정도 객관적인 기억을 상기할 수 있다. 언젠가 그 날 찍은 사진을 한참 동안 보며 리처드가 기뻐했단 것을 알았다. 내가 기뻤으니까, 그를 기쁘게 기억하는 것이 아니라 그는 정말 기뻐했다. 기억하는 것으로는 모자라서 노트에 적었다. 감옥에서 나온 죄수, 사람들 틈에서. 한 줄짜리 메모와 함께 내가 또 적은 것은 무엇이냐면 다시 한 번 가고 싶다. 다시? 불가능하다. 

시내에서 내놓은 피아노 앞에 앉아 연주하는 사람이 있었다. 그의 주변에 사람들이 모여들어 연주를 감상하고, 애드리언 브로디(Adrien Brody)를 닮은 금발 머리 남자는 그들을 의식하지 않고 자신의 기분에 취해 있었다. 그가 연주하는 곡은 ‘Prelude And Fugue No.17 In A-Flat Major, BWV886 - Praeludium’이었다. 3분 남짓한 연주가 끝나자 남자는 피아노에서 일어났고, 사람들은 손뼉을 쳤다. 리처드도 손뼉을 쳤다. 나도 손뼉을 쳤지만, 내가 손뼉을 친 것은 남자의 연주에 대한 것이 아니다. 내 옆에서 박수를 보내고 있는 사람에 대한 것이다. 그는 이것보다 더 큰 박수를 수도 없이 받았을 것이다. 리처드는 그때를 어떻게 기억하고 있을까? 그도 나처럼 기억을 왜곡할까? 나는 그가 그랬으면 했다. 단, 좋은 방향으로. 갤러리 안에 들어가자 사람이 미어터진다. 작고 좁은 상자 안에 들어가지 않는 겨울옷을 억지로 밀어 넣는 것처럼 팔과 다리를 비죽 내밀고 헐떡이고 있다. 우리는 역순으로 움직여보기로 했다. 곧장 LEVEL 4 전시실로 갔다. 거기 가면 피에트 몬드리안의 작품을 볼 수 있다. 하지만 리처드는 피에트 몬드리안(Piet Mondrian)의 『Composition C (No.III) with Red, Yellow and Blue』를 싫어했다. 마치 사각형 틀이 그를 가두기라도 한 것처럼 굴었다. 리처드는 캐비닛은 끔찍하게 싫어했다. 그의 드레스 룸엔 옷을 가둘 캐비닛이 거의 없다. 너무 싫어해서 곧바로 다른 작품을 보러 자리를 옮겨야만 했다. 그래서 제대로 된 시작. LEVEL 2 전시실부터. 난 혹시나 아는 얼굴을 이곳에서 만나지는 않을까 조마조마했다. D가 지금 나를 본다면 또 한바탕 비웃을 것이 뻔하다. 익숙하지 않은 옷차림이었으니까. 나 스스로는 어색해서 못 견디겠는데, 리처드는 잘 어울린다고 말하며 뻣뻣하게 서 있는 나를 끌고 가다시피 데리고 다녔다. 그는 나를 사람들을 가려주는 방패로 쓰고 싶어 하는 눈치였다. 그를 완전히 가려줄 수 있도록 내 키가 조금 더 컸으면 좋겠다는 생각을 태어나서 처음 했다. 테이트 모던 갤러리 내에 흩뿌려져 있는 전시실에 자기 자리 차지하고 있는 칸딘스키(Wassily Kandinsky), 피카소, 앤디 워홀은 누구나 다 안다. 설명해 줄 도슨트가 없어도 그들의 일생을 줄줄 읊을 수 있는 사람들이 넘쳐난다. 심지어 위작이 가능한 사람도 있다. 앤디 워홀은 나도 한 번 따라 해봤다. 『Mao』 시리즈 중 하나를 말이다. 특별한 이유는 없었다. 그냥 마릴린 먼로는 싫었다. 하여간 그걸 못 만드는 놈이 병신이지만, 제일 먼저 한 놈은 병신이 아니라 천재다. 하지만 실크스크린(Silk-Screen)은 나하곤 안 맞더라, 감상은 그것뿐. 

리처드는 알렉산더 칼더(Alexander Calder)의 작품을 좋아했다. 그의 『Mobile』 앞에서 한참 동안 시간을 뺏겨 말도 안 하고 봤다. 나는 그가 『Mobile』을 인테리어적인 면에서 좋아하나 싶었는데 그건 아니었다. 단지 매달려 있는 모양을 좋아하더라. 그는 그렇게 매달려서 움직이는 것은 무엇이든지 좋아한다. 매달린 것은 쉽게 움직이는데, 에어컨 바람을 조금만 세게 틀어도 바람의 방향을 따라 움직이고, 가볍게 손가락으로 쳐주기만 해도 한참 동안 혼자 흔들린다. 그건 리처드와 닮았다. 그는 겉으로 보기에 무엇으로도 흔들리지 않을 것처럼 미동 없이 서 있었지만, 누가 조금만 건드려도 크게 흔들렸다. 줄에 매달려 다른 곳으로 떠나지도 못했다. 사람 손을 타길 기다리며 단지 그 장소에 멈춰 있다. 그렇게 매달린 처지니까, 줄을 끊을 수 있을 정도로 거친 바람이 아니라 계절이 봄에서 여름으로 바뀔 무렵 조금 덥고 축축한, 느슨한 바람을 기대하며 사는 것 같았다. 나는 『Mobile』에 사로잡혀 있는 그에게 잠깐 화장실을 다녀온다 말하고 자리를 비웠다. 그를 혼자 두는 것은 불안했지만, 화장실을 같이 가는 건 미친 짓이다. 여자들을 이해할 수 없다. 왜 화장실을 사교모임 장소로 이용하는지 도저히 이해할 수 없다. 가끔 여자들이 더, 심하게, 몹시 지저분할 때가 있다. 화장실은 잘해봐야 세제 냄새고, 조금 더 잘해봐야 오래 맡으면 속이 울렁거리는 역겨운 방향제 냄새뿐이다. 그런데도 여자들은 거기서 오만가지 짓들을 한다. 여자들은 비위가 강하다. 비위가 강하지 않고서야 남자를 만날 수가 없다. 나는 비위가 강한 편은 아니었지만, 리처드는……모르겠다. 내가 리처드를 남자로 여기는지 여자로 여기고 있는지 확신할 수가 없다. 사람이라고 여기고 있는지도 모르겠다. 그는 내가 가장 싫어하는 완결 나지 않은 소설책 속에 문장 같다. 그의 외모를 묘사한 문장과 그의 성격을 알 수 있는 대사를 통해 내 나름대로 그를 상상하고, 그를 구성해 보지만 그렇다고 해서 그가 사람이라고 확신할 수 있는 것은 어디에도 없다. 그는 입체적으로 내 옆에 있었지만, 나는 때로 그를 평면으로 볼 때가 있다. 그를 굳이 평면화시키는 까닭은 특별하진 않다. 그를 입체화시키려면 내가 알고 있는 그의 삶이 그려온 수 없이 많은 실선을 촘촘하게 엮어 형태를 짜내야 하는데, 그 실선 색깔이 마음에 안 든다. 우중충하고, 음산하고, 우울하고, 좀 무섭다. 드문드문 새빨간 것이 보였지만, 그건 통통 튀는 신선함을 주기보다는 역시 무섭다. 그 빨간 선은 꼭 피를 흘리고 있는 것처럼 보이기 때문이다. 그래서 다른 색의 선을 끌어다가 덮어 그것을 감추고, 복잡하게 엮어 만들다 보면 리처드가 아닌 전혀 다른 사람이다. 결국, 그 선은 감출 수 없는 것인데 나는 감당할 자신이 없어서 계속 주저하고 있다. 

손을 씻고 화장실에서 나오니 리처드는 여러 사람에게 둘러싸여 곤란해 보였다. 가족이었는데, 열다섯 살 정도 먹은 것으로 보이는 애새끼 하나와 그놈보다는 좀 어른스러운 척하는 애새끼를 데리고 온 나이 든 여자와 그녀의 남편으로 보이는 머리가 드문드문 센 남자였다. 열다섯 살은 존나게 위험하다. 착각하기 가장 쉬울 나이다. 저 때 누가 옆에서 안 잡아주면 평생을 두고 후회할 일을 모조리 저지르고 말 것이다. 살인도 우스워하는 나이가 저 나이다. 자기가 무엇이든 될 수 있을 거라고 착각하는 나이가 저 나이다. 몇 년만 지나면 자신의 과거를 저주하고 싶어질 것이다. 나도 타임머신을 타고 열다섯 살 때로 돌아간다면 당장 마음에도 없는 멍청한 여자애들 환심을 사겠다고 그년들 못생긴 얼굴을 열심히 그려주고 있는 연필로 수학 문제나 풀라고 충고할 것이다. 그놈 역시 나이므로 말을 안 듣겠지만 말이다. 그러나 이번에는 열다섯 살 먹은 멍청한 자식이 사고를 친 건 아닌 것 같다. 나이 좀 더 많아 보이는 놈이 사고를 친 것도 아닌 것 같다. 녀석들은 지루해하며 머리를 긁적이고 있었다. 애들 엄마가 유난이었다. 리처드는 우물쭈물하며 그들에게서 도망치려 했지만, 그들은 리처드를 놓아주지 않았다. 무슨 일인가 싶어서 가까이 가보니 가관이다. 리처드 아미티지 씨 아니세요? 아는 체하는 여자를 두고 리처드는 아무 대답도 하지 못했다. 저기, 아닌데요……. 난처해하며 리처드가 그들 사이에서 빠져나갈 틈을 찾았지만, 여자는 한사코 막무가내로 맞는 것 같은데, 정말 아니신가요? 거듭 물었다. 보다 못해 나는 틈을 비집고 들어가 리처드의 팔을 잡아챘다. 리처드는 내 얼굴을 보자 안도하며 한숨을 쉬었고, 새로이 닥친 상황에 이제 여자가 곤란해한다. 

“MJ, 여기서 뭐 해?”  
“응?”  
나는 리처드를 다른 이름으로 불렀다. 내가 그를 데리고 빠져나가려는데 집착이 심한 여자가 이번에는 나를 붙잡고 묻는다.  
“이 분, 리처드 아미티지 씨 아니신가요?”  
리처드는 하여간 이상한 년놈들에게 인기가 존나 좋다. 나는 여자가 입은 옷과 여자의 얼굴을 찬찬히 뜯어 봤다. 여자는 집착에 어울리지 않게 말투가 고상하고 행동은 품위 있어 보였다. 입고 있는 옷도 비싼 옷이다. 이런 건 질린다.   
“무슨 소리예요, 그게 누구죠? MJ, 리처드 아미티지가 대체 누군데 이래?”  
연기는 나보다 리처드가 잘한다. 분장은 그에게 그가 아닌 다른 사람의 인격을 갖게 해줬고, 무대 위의 그는 완벽하게 다른 사람이 될 수 있었다. 그러나 나도 리처드도 거짓말은 능숙하지 못하다. 내 목소리는 어색했고, 긴장한 티가 났다. 그리고 여자는 내 생각보다 훨씬 예리했다.   
“예전에 로열 발레단에 있었던 리처드 아미티지 씨와 무척 닮아서요. 아미티지 씨 팬이었거든요, 종종 팬레터와 선물을 보내곤 했었는데…….”  
검색 엔진에 프로필이 등록된 인간과의 연애는 이래서 위험하다. 나는 여기가 영국이고, 미국이 아니라는 것에 다시 한 번 감사한다. 미국이었다면 플랫 입구에서부터 카메라 플래시를 받으며 왔겠지. 난 좀 뻔뻔하게 굴었다.   
“그래요? 그럼 계속 보내세요.”  
내가 웃으면서 말하자 리처드도 옆에서 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그는 어이없어했고, 여자는 기분이 나빠졌는지 얼굴을 붉혔다.   
“몇 년 전 사고로 은퇴한 이후로는 아무도 소식을 몰라서요. 더 이상 연락이 닿는 곳도 없고 말이죠. 정말 아미티지 씨가 아니신가요?”  
여자가 계속 집착을 부리자 이제는 그녀의 남편이 곤란해하고 있었다. 이만 가지, 여자의 팔짱을 끼며 남자가 슬그머니 자리를 뜨려고 했지만, 여자는 다리에다 못이라도 박고 있는지 안 움직였다. 모르겠다. 이런 여자를 나더러 어떻게 상대하라고? 난 되는대로 지껄였다.   
“전 소식을 확실히 알아요. 아, 리처드 아미티지 말고요, 여기 MJ. 요즘 저하고 사이가 매우 좋아요, 조용할 날이 없거든요. 오늘도 아침부터 나하고 섹스하고 여기로 왔죠.”  
여자는 민망해하며 폭발 직전의 화학 약품처럼 김을 내뿜었고, 여자 옆에서 지루해서 땅이라도 파려던 애새끼들이 웃음을 터뜨리며 좋아라했다. 여자의 남편은 평생 말이라곤 한마디도 해 본 적 없는 환자처럼 넋을 잃었다. 이제야 좀 홀가분하다. 나는 퍽 만족스러워하며 몹시 화가 난 여자를 내려다보며 웃었고, 리처드는 낯 뜨거워하며 내게 소리를 질렀다.  
“에이단!”   
본능이 넥타이를 보호했다. 이번에 넥타이를 리처드에게 잡히면 난 여기서 목이 졸려 생을 마감하고 말 것이다. 리처드가 내 목을 조르지 못하도록 그의 양어깨를 꽉 쥐고 그의 어깨에 턱을 괴며 말했다.   
“저녁에도 했으면 좋겠어, MJ. 일단 여기서 나가자, 배고프지 않아? 난 배고픈데. 뭐 좀 먹을래?”  
딱딱하게 굳은 리처드가 태엽 인형처럼 기계적으로 대답한다.  
“응.”  
그렇게 탈출에 성공했다. 

역시 점심으로 먹은 게 부실했다. 뭐라도 좀 먹으려고 테이트 모던 갤러리 식당을 찾았다. 식당이 있는 6층으로 올라가면서 나는 리처드에게 눈총을 받았고, 그것도 모자라 리처드는 나를 때리고 싶어 했지만, 사람들이 많아서 차마 그것만은 하지 못했다. 이제 이름도 모르는 사람들이 나의 방패다. 반쯤 올라왔나, 겨우 화를 가라앉힌 리처드가 내게 물었다.   
“근데 MJ가 누구야? 마이클 잭슨(Michael Jackson)?”  
이 인간 미친 거 아냐? 존나 머리부터 발끝까지 완전 다른데 무슨 얼어 죽을 마이클 잭슨. 내 의도는 ‘Billie Jean’이 아니다. 리처드는 춤을 잘 추지만 문워크(Moonwalk)는 안 어울린다. 내가 이름 빌린 MJ는 다른 사람이다. 나는 그를 면박 줬다.  
“돌았냐? 네가? 마이클 잭슨이 아니라 스파이더맨(Spider-Man) 여자친구 MJ(Mary Jane Watson). 네가 코믹스를 볼 리는 없지만 말이야, 영화는 볼 거 아니야. 얼마 전에 시리즈 마지막 편 나왔는데. 너 『스파이더맨(Spider-Man)』 영화 안 봤어? 존나 쩐다.”  
난 다시 넥타이를 지켜야만 했다. 난 그 영화를 몇 달 전 개봉하자마자 B와 영화관에서 봤었다. 마지막에 MJ가 재즈 클럽에서 부르던 노래가 좋아서 흥얼거리며 나왔었다. 하지만 B도, 나도 둘 다 노래를 못 불러서 우리는 그런 연출을 할 수는 없었다. 그 무렵엔 이미 마음이 다 식어서 긁어도 나올 것이 없었으니 더더욱 그랬다. 

K, 얼마 전에 개봉한 『어메이징 스파이더맨(The Amazing Spider-Man)』도 존나 쩐다. 지금도 사는 게 좆같으면 존나 웃긴, 스파이더맨이랑 리자드(The Lizard)가 학교 도서관에서 붙는 장면을 몇 번이고 돌려본다. 그럼 그것 때문에 웃겨서라도 산다. 넌 사진 찍는 걸 그만두고 내가 말한 영화나 다 봤으면 좋겠다. 그래도 재작년에 보내준 네프스키 대로(Nevsky Avenue) 사진은 고마워. 네바(Neva) 강 사진도 잘 봤어. 나도 가고 싶더라. 바쁜 일 끝나면 가보려고. 넌 다시 사진을 찍을까? 그럴 수 있을까? 그럴 수 있으면 좋겠다.

리처드는 또다시 부끄러워하면서 손으로 괜히 머리카락을 만지작거렸다. 그만 좀 만져라, 리처드의 손을 떼어내며 난 말했다.   
“왜, 마땅히 생각나는 이름이 없는데 그럼 나더러 어떻게 하라고? 널 브루스 웨인(Bruce Wayne)이라고 부르겠냐?”  
“됐어.”  
리처드는 시들시들 거리는 태도로 대꾸했다. 그에게 물을 줘야겠다.   
“삐쳤냐?”  
“아니, 부끄러워서 그래.”  
우리는 에스컬레이터에서 내려왔다. 이제 미끈하게 움직이는 기계 위가 아닌 딱딱한 바닥이다.   
“‘I'm Thru With Love’ 불러 줘. MJ처럼.”  
“무슨 얘기하는지 모르겠는데, 그 노래는 내가 아는 노래 같다. 냇 킹 콜 트리오(Nat King Cole Trio) 노래 맞지?”  
“그렇게 말하면 내가 모르는데. MJ가 재즈 클럽에서 드레스 입고 부른 노랜데, 가사는……아, 씨발. 나 노래시키지 마. 녹음기 꺼. 경고했다, 당장 꺼.”  
며칠 전에 리처드 앞에서 노래를 부른 적 있다. ‘Twinkle Little Star’ 술에 취해서 나도 모르게 저질렀다. 리처드가 아마 날 만나면서 제일 많이 웃었을 것이다. 난 쪽팔려 죽을 것 같은데 리처드는 좋아하면서 한 번 만 더 불러달라고 졸랐다. 간드러지게 말이다. 아직 녹음 못 했어, 티나. 한 번만 더? 응? 그러나 난 절대로 다시는 내 무덤을 파지 않을 것이다. ‘I'm Thru With Love’ 가사를 인터넷에서 찾아볼 작정이었는데, 리처드가 내게 몸을 기울이더니 내 귓가에 대고 속삭이듯이 노래를 부르기 시작했다.   
“I'm thru with love. I'll never fall again, Said adieu to love. Don't ever call again……”  
난 피터 파커(Peter Benjamin Parker)처럼 멍청하게 사로잡혔다. 원곡보다 MJ가 재즈 클럽에서 부른 게 다섯 배는 좋고, 그것보다 리처드가 불러주는 게 씨발, 끝내주게 더 좋다. 리처드의 목소리는 평소보다 아주 가늘었고, 더 많이 울렸다.   
“For I must have you or no one And so I'm thru with love, I've locked my heart I keep my feelings there I have stocked my heart with icy Frigidaire And I mean to care for no one Because I'm thru with love.”  
끝으로 살짝 혀를 내밀었다가 입술을 축이자마자 도로 집어넣은 리처드가 살짝 웃음을 머금고서는 내게 묻는다.  
“이 노래 맞아?”  
“어.”  
혀를 잡아당기고 싶다. 살인자, 내 가슴에 손을 쑥 집어넣고 심장을 틀어쥐고서는 놓아주지 않는다. 내가 그 통각에 익숙해져 심장이 잡혀 있다는 걸 잊어버리면, 흔든다. 그러면 나는 감전 된 것처럼 팔딱 뛰면서 몸을 흔든다. 나도 녹음 못 했어, 한 번만 더. 내가 조르자 리처드는 딱 잘라 거절했다. 나중에, 지금 말고.

시간이 시간이라, 런치 메뉴는 들어가고 나와 있는 메뉴는 애프터눈 세트였다. 사람을 죽여라, 미친 물가. 메뉴판을 들자 한숨만 나왔다. 마실 거로 ‘with a pot of Jing leaf tea’ 세트를 주문하고 얼 그레이를 골랐고, 따로 먹을 걸로 리처드는 ‘Flourless chocolate cake’, 난 ‘Smoked salmon with cucumber and lemon creme fraiche on brown bloomer’를 주문했다. ‘Flourless chocolate cake’은 진짜 리처드를 위한 케이크였다. 밀가루 없이 초콜릿만 꾸덕꾸덕하게 잔뜩 들어간 케이크다. 이것 때문에 내가 배고프다고 난리 쳐도 웬일로 싫은 소리 안 하고 순순히 따라온 것 같다. 탈출보다 케이크가 목적이었던 것 같다. 아직 해는 저물지 않았다. 그래도 리버뷰는 끝내준다. 아까 다녀온 세인트 폴 성당이 다르게 보였다. 사람도 이렇게 다양한 각도에서 봐야 하는데, 계속 앞만 보게 되더라. 주문한 초콜릿 케이크가 나오자 리처드의 얼굴이 꽤 밝아졌다. 나는 생긴 것대로 사람 인생이 따라간다고 생각하는데 리처드도 역시나 자신의 얼굴을 따라 살고 있었지만, 입맛은 지나치게 어린애 같다. 당근은 싫어? 괜히 메뉴판에 있던 또 다른 케이크를 가리키며 내가 묻자 리처드는 고개를 저었다. 당근은 싫어. 초콜릿이 좋아. 그렇게 문을 닫기 직전까지 한가하게 시간을 죽이고 있는데 리처드의 모바일이 또다시 울렸다. 수신번호를 확인한 리처드는 이번엔 전화를 받았다. 거긴 이미 한밤중 아닌가요? 이 시간에 왜 전화했어요? 차분한 목소리로, 얌전하게, 어쩐지 눈물겹게 사랑스러웠다. 사방이 시끄러웠지만, 모바일 너머의 사람 목소리를 조금 들을 수 있었다. 당신은 늦은 오후에야 활발하게 다니잖아요. 일에 지친 기색이 역력했지만, 어쩐지 뿌듯해하는 남자의 목소리였다. 아……그럴 필요 없는데, 저 때문에. 미안해요. 일찍 자요, 당신. 피곤하지 않나요? 자기 허벅지를 만지작거리며 리처드는 계속 통화를 했다. 리처드는 의식하지 못했지만, 그건 리처드의 버릇 중 하나였다. 그는 종종 대화 중에 자기 다리를 손으로 쓸곤 했다. 내 주변엔 그런 버릇을 가지고 있는 사람은 리처드밖에 없었는데, 밖으로 눈을 돌리면 꽤 있었다. 'BBC' 드라마 『셜록(Sherlock)』에서 셜록 홈즈(Sherlock Holmes) 역으로 유명해진 배우 베네딕트 컴버배치(Benedict Cumberbatch)가 같은 짓을 하고 있더라. 그는 알란 릭맨(Alan Rickman)을 죽을 때까지 버리지 않을 것이다. 일종의 정체성 같은 것인지, 툭하면 그를 흉내 냈다. 그리고 그건 현명한 판단이었다. 나중에 『해리 포터(Harry Potter)』 영화를 다시 만들게 된다면, 세베루스 스네이프(Severus Snape)는 베네딕트 컴버배치 시켜 줬으면 좋겠다. 저렇게까지 하는데 말이다. 리처드도 컴버배치처럼 누구 하나 딱 골라서 성대모사나 줄곧 우려먹는 게 좋았을 텐데, 좆같은 유머. 하여간 쓸데없는 것에 도전정신이 강하다. 생일 선물, 그런 단어가 오갔고 리처드는 정중하게 거절했다. 밖이에요? 소란스러운 걸 느꼈는지 낯선 남자가 리처드에게 물었다. 네, 밖이에요. 당신은요? 리처드는 얌전하다. 집이에요. 그러나 남자는 얌전하진 않다. 그럼 어서 자요, 늦었잖아요. 리처드는 미안한지 그에게 조심스럽게 말했다. 하지만 남자는 여유롭게 대답했다. 조금만 더 통화하고요. 누구하고 있어요? 난 속으로 년놈들 대화를 마구 씹어댔다. 좀 적당히 하지. 사람 앉혀두고 뭐하는 짓이지. 저 인간들이 찍고 있는 영화 장르는 로맨틱 코미디는 아닌 것 같다. 엘리자베스 테일러(Elizabeth Taylor)와 제임스 딘(James Dean)의 전성기 시절 헐리우드(Hollywood) 영화다. 분위기가 그랬다. 오드리 헵번이 나와도 어색하지 않고, 일이 심각해지면 말론 브란도(Marlon Brando)나 알 파치노(Al Pacino)가 나올 것 같다. 로버트 다우니 주니어(Robert Downey Jr.)가 말했다. ‘인생은 멀리서 보면 희극이고 가까이서 보면 비극이다.’ 아니다, 씨발. 찰리 채플린(Charles Chaplin)이 그랬었지. 영화 『채플린Chaplin)』에서 하도 똑같이 나와서 헷갈렸다. 여하튼 찰리 채플린이 그렇게 말했는데 리처드의 경우는 정반대인 것 같다. 애인이요. 애인이랑 같이 있어요. 리처드가 웃으면서 대답했다. 나는 많이 놀랐다. 나 안 사랑하잖아. 그런데? 이런 기분은 처음이었다. 기쁜데 씁쓸했다. 그리고 나는 좀 우울해졌다. 리처드는 연애와 사랑이 등호로 성립되는 그런 나이도 아니었고, 그럴 필요도 없는 사람은 맞았지만, 나는 못내 서운함을 느꼈다. 엑셀(Excel)을 켜본다. 괜히 수식을 찾는다. =, =, = 치다가 끝내 ≠. 난 남자가 침울해질 줄 알았는데 아니었다. 그런가요, 잘 지내는 것 같아 다행이네요. 정말, 다행이에요. 그 자식은 부유한 산유국 왕자처럼 굴었다. 인내심과 아량이 나와는 많이 달랐다. 나는 아까 전부터 리처드의 모바일을 빼앗아 오고 싶었지만, 그걸 아예 박살 내고 싶었지만, 참고 있었는데 남자는 정말 기뻐하고 있었다. 나는 초라하게 멀리서 그들의 통화를 지켜보았다. 그들은 비극이었다. 나는 시트콤. 그래도 차라리 이쪽이 사는 데는 나을 텐데. 왜 비극을 살려고 하는 걸까. 

“뭐야? 또 누구야?”  
나는 리처드가 통화를 마치자마자 시무룩하게 물었다. 리처드가 그런 내 얼굴을 보더니 조금 망설이다가 솔직하게 대답했다.   
“아, 미국에서……. 생일 축하한다고.”  
미국 뉴욕은 런던과 시차가 다섯 시간 차이 난다. 지금 시각은 5시 20분, 그러므로 놈은 한밤중. 건전한 인간은 일찍 잠자리에 들 시간이었다. 잠들지 않았어도 종일 일 하고 돌아왔다면 지쳐 있겠지. 존나 애틋하게 구네, 씨발놈.   
“생일선물은 왜 거절해?”  
“그거야……또 이상한 거 줄까 봐. 처음 받은 생일선물이 너무 충격적이었거든.”  
리처드가 괴로운 표정을 지으며 말했다. 그의 의외의 표정에 나는 궁금함이 일어났다.   
“또? 뭘 받았기에 그래?”  
“진짜 선물은 다른 거였지만. 그 전에 장난친다고 이상한 거 줬었거든.”  
“그러니까 그게 뭔데?”  
“말로 못해. 이상한 거야, 하여튼.”  
리처드는 괜히 포크로 케이크를 들쑤시며 살인현장을 만들고는 그러고도 못 견디겠는지 얼굴을 아예 손으로 가려버렸다. 나는 점점 더 재밌어졌다. 난 그 미국 놈이 줄 선물이라고는 돈이 엄청 드는 값비싼 물건들밖에 생각나지 않는데, 리처드가 받았던 선물은 내가 상상도 할 수 없는 충격적인 물건인 모양이다.   
“딜도라도 받았냐?”  
“에이단, 내가 몇 번이나 부탁했잖아. 말 그렇게 하지 말라고.”  
“아니면 네가 말 못할 게 대체 뭔데?”  
“정말 이건 말하면 안 돼, 하지만 네가 생각하는 그런 게 아니야…….”  
“말해 봐.”  
벌레가 먹을 걸 두고 앞다리를 비벼대는 소리도 이것보단 잘 들릴 것이다. 리처드는 한증막에 갇힌 사람처럼 얼굴이 새빨개져서는 기어들어가는 목소리로 조그맣게, 일부러 단어 하나하나를 끊어가며 말했다. 황소 불알. 리처드가 대답을 하지 않고 주저하자 답답해서 한 모금 마셨던 차를 뱉을 뻔했다.   
“아, 씨발. 존나 대단하다. 미친새끼, 그거 어떻게 구한 거야, 대체.”  
“몰라. 나도 몰라. 알고 싶지도 않아. 내가 본 것 중 제일 충격적인 거야.”  
리처드는 여전히 얼굴을 가린 채 쥐어짜는 목소리로 말했고, 나는 그놈에게 박수를 보내고 싶었다. 정말 상상도 하지 못했다. 이제 나는 정말 그 자식 얼굴을 상상도 못 하겠다. 어떤 놈인지 감도 잡히지 않는다. 여하튼 그 자식도 리처드가 좀 답답했던 모양이다. 이건 어디까지나 엿 먹어보라고 일부러 그런 것이다. 그가 리처드에게 당한 것에 비하면 아무것도 아니었지만. 어쨌든 리처드가 받은 충격은 엄청났다. 그리고 나 역시 엄청나게 충격을 받았다. 하도 놀라서 실실 쪼개고 말았으니까.   
“내가 들은 것 중 제일 충격적이다.”  
“괜히 말했어. 입맛이 없어졌어, 케이크 못 먹겠어.”  
기운 없이 포크를 밀어내는 리처드가 밑으로 푹 꺼진다. 해도 점점 푹 꺼지기 시작했다. 밀레니엄 브리지(Millennium Bridge)로 가면 야경이 근사할 것이다. 여전히 사람은 많았지만, 리처드는 떨고 있지 않았다. 오늘은 이거면 괜찮은 것 같다. 리처드는 어느새 사람을 인식하지 못하고 있었고, 안전해 보였다. 좆같이 만들어서 만든 지 얼마 지나지도 않아 위험하게 흔들렸던 밀레니엄 브리지는 보수 공사를 해야만 했고, 지금은 괜찮다. 리처드는 오늘 내내 흔들렸지만, 지금은 괜찮다. 나는 마음이 흔들렸다. 이 흔들림은 나쁜 건 아니다. 난 지금 기분이 좋다.


	26. Chapter 26

테이트 모던 갤러리에서 나가 바람을 좀 쐬었다. 강바람은 시원하다. 바다에서 불어오는 바람은 이것보다 더 시원하다. 바다가 정말 간절해졌다. 바닷바람은 바람에 소금 짠 내가 배어 있는데, 코가 시원한 비린내다. 어둑어둑 해가 저물자 사람들 얼굴이 도리어 상기되었다. 우리는 분명 리처드가 예약한 식당에서 저녁을 먹기로 했는데, 입구부터 꽉 차 있는 사람들을 보자 리처드는 또 문 손잡이를 잡고 밀지를 못했다. 나는 리처드가 문을 직접 열도록 옆에 비켜서서 기다렸다. 손잡이에 차가운 사람 얼룩이 남는다. 리처드는 발을 몇 번 동동 구르고서는 심호흡을 했다가, 다시 한 번 목을 쭉 내밀고 안을 들여다봤다가 이내 한숨을 쉬며 손잡이를 놓고 말았다. 괜찮아, 착해. 나는 그렇게 말하며 리처드의 어깨를 잡고 살짝 흔들었다. 무리하지 마, 괜찮아. 리처드가 자신의 어깨 위에 있는 내 손을 잡으며 나를 본다. 여긴 강을 끼고 있는데, 바닷바람 냄새가 나는 것 같았다. 나는 목 안에서부터 비릿한 냄새를 맡았다. 그 냄새는 나를 좀 간지럽게 만들었다. 리처드는 내 손을 손잡이 대신 돌리며 물었다. 정말? 그게 진짜 화날 정도로 예뻐서 나는 고개를 끄덕이며 다시 말해줬다. 응, 착해. 그는 참 환하게 웃었다. 결국, 해가 다 저물고서 오게 된 곳은 밀레니엄 브리지다. 손에는 또 마트에 들러 사온 샐러드와 과자, 음료수. 손목에 걸린 비닐봉지가 달랑달랑 흔들렸다. 교수형 당한 사람 목처럼. 

이제 도시 야경에 별은 없다. 안개가 가져갔고, 매연이 다 쓸어갔다. 높게 선 건물들의 밝은 불빛과 차들이 내는 불빛, 즐비한 가로등 아래 사람들의 어슴푸레한 얼굴들이 야경이었다. 그러나 나는 야경을 좋아한다. 사람이 만들어 놓은 것들이 가장 빛나기 때문이다. 그 구조물 사이에서 내가 꽤 쓸모 있는 인간처럼 느껴졌다. 나는 비슷한 걸 만들 수 있고, 같은 것도 만들 수 있다. 목이 끊어지도록 위를 올려다보며 밤하늘에서 거의 보이지 않는 별을 찾고, 흐린 구름 사이에 희미하게 빛나고 있는 달을 찾았다. 이윽고 내가 찾아낸 것은 인공위성이었다. 리처드는 나를 따라 하늘을 올려다보고 있었다. 나는 리처드의 등 뒤에 서서 그의 몸을 붙잡고 움직여 그가 내가 보고 있는 것과 같은 인공위성을 볼 수 있도록 했다. 그리고 우리는 저 하늘 위에 간간이 반짝이는 인공위성처럼 반짝일 거로 생각했다. 그것은 별을 가장한 반짝임이었고, 아무것도 가진 것 없는 우리가 다른 사람들 틈에서 가질 수 있는 유일한 반짝임이기도 했다. 사람이 허락한 것이다. 우리는 그 인공적인 별빛으로도 충분히 행복하리라 생각했다. 별은 하나도 보이지 않았다. 

“나는 우주비행사가 되고 싶었어.”   
나는 약간 감상에 젖어들었다. 술에 취하진 않았지만, 취한 사람처럼 알딸딸했다. 만들어 놓은 것처럼 인위적인 리처드의 얼굴은 내가 찾던 것과 많이 닮았다. 내게서 멀어지며 리처드가 물었다.   
“우주비행사?”  
그를 안기 위해 벌렸던 팔로 이제 바람이 불었다. 허전한 틈으로 야경이 들어왔다. 야경은 꼭 끌어안아도 도무지 잡히지 않았다. 난 야경을 대신할 사람을 다시 끌어안고 싶었지만, 그는 점점 멀어지고 있었다. 멀리 있는 리처드가 들을 수 있도록 나는 목소리를 크게 내야만 했다.   
“저 멀리 있는 별들도 궁금하지만, 저 위에 별이랑 똑같은 걸 띄워놓은 사람이 되고 싶었어. 그리고 사람이 만들어 놓은 걸 찾고 싶었지. 우주엔 사람이 버린 쓰레기가 가득하잖아, 이왕 쓰레기처럼 사는 거 멀리서 오래오래 떠돌다가 먼지처럼 사라지는 것도 좋을 것 같아.”  
사람이 한 번 쏘아 올린 라디오는 지금도 우주를 떠돌고 있다. 수십 년 전 우주비행사들이 남긴 목소리들은 지금도 주파수에 잡힌다. 칙칙 잡음과 함께 말이다. 그러나 그 사람들 최후에 관해선 얘기하지 말자. 슬프니까. 사람은 이미 실수를 너무 많이 했다. 사람이 달에 발 딛기 위해 불에 타 죽은 개들과 돌아오지 못한 우주비행사들이 수십이다. 이제 리처드와 나는 제법 떨어져 있게 되었다. 멀리 떨어진 그의 얼굴을 보며 나는 리처드를 데리고 언젠가 정말 우주에 나가고 싶단 생각을 했다. 양철 깡통 같은 우주선 위에 올라 우주를 유영하며 떠나 온 곳을 내려다보는 것이다. 떠나온 곳에다가 힘든 일과 괴로운 일은 죄다 두고 온다면, 그래서 아무렇지도 않게 그것들을 내려다보며 그런 일도 있었지 하고 담담하게 생각할 수 있다면 그보다 더 멋진 일은 없을 것이다. 여기에 발이 묶여서는 결코 할 수 없는 일이다.   
“존나 멋지지 않냐? 사람이 저 위에다 인공위성을 쏘아 올렸다고. 저것만 잡으면 나도 똑같이 대단한 놈이 될 것 같아. 씨발, 언젠가는 꼭 올라가야지. 좆같은 지구. 나가면 안 돌아올 거다.”  
내가 실성한 놈처럼 허리를 젖혀 웃어대니까 리처드는 처음엔 약간 놀란 눈치였다가, 이내 저 위에 몸을 가린 달처럼 눈을 접어 웃었다. 가느다란 선이 기울어지고 있었다. 그가 조금 더 살이 쪘으면 좋겠단 생각을 했다. 지금 얼굴은 너무 팍팍해 보였고, 아슬아슬해서 불안했다. 다른 게 아니라 나 자신이 너무 불안하다. 리처드가 저 멀리서 내게 소리쳤다.   
“에이단, 날 신뢰해?”  
“어?”  
리처드가 다시 한 번 내게 물었다.   
“신뢰해?”  
그러나 자신을 사랑하냐고 묻지는 않는다. 그는 나와 만나며 단 한 번도 그 단어를 팔아 치운 적이 없다. 그래서 나는 에둘러 마음을 확인하는 신뢰라는 단어에도 울컥했다.   
“어, 믿어.”  
“절대적으로 신뢰해?”  
아슬아슬하게 서 있는 그의 모습을 보자 이번에는 그를 데리고 해외로 나가고 싶어졌다. 돈 많이 벌면 마린스키 극장에 데리고 가야지. 좋아하겠지? 그랬으면 좋겠는데. 리처드를 신뢰하냐고? 물론이다. 낯 뜨거운 말이지만, 난 정말 리처드를 믿고 있다. 리처드의 무엇을 믿고 있냐면, 이거야말로 낯 뜨겁네. 리처드는 아직 살아있고, 나와 만나고 있고, 앞으로도 그럴 것이란 걸 믿었다. 시간이 많이 지나 우리도 여느 사람들처럼 식어 두 번 다시 예전처럼 돌아갈 수 없다 하더라도, 리처드는 살아 있고, 살아갈 것이며, 내가 좋게 기억할 수 있는 사람이 될 거라고 확신했다.   
“완전하게.”  
그러자 리처드가 두 팔을 벌렸다.   
“내게 와, 에이단. 그리고 네가 할 수 있는 한 최대한 높이 뛰어 봐.”  
난 얼떨결에 고개를 끄덕였고, 짐을 한쪽 구석에 모두 치워놓은 다음 그가 시키는 대로 구두 끝으로 단단한 지면을 두 번 걷어찼다가 숨을 참고 그에게로 뛰어갔다. 그리고 그를 코앞에 두고 뛰었다. 여기서 머리 부딪치면 머리 깨져 죽겠는데, 그런 어이없는 생각을 좀 하기도 했고, 그가 대체 뭘 하려는지 궁금하기도 했고. 하여간 난 언젠가부터 리처드의 말을 꽤 잘 듣고 있었다. 그의 말을 들어서 나빴던 적이 거의 없으니까. 나도 모르는 사이에 의지하고 있던 모양이다. 눈을 꼭 감았다. 머리만 안 깨졌으면 좋겠다. 속으로 요즘은 코빼기도 비추지 않던 신이란 작자에게 그렇게 빌고 있는데 정말 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다. 단지 공기가 좀 더 차가웠다. 조심스럽게 눈을 떠 보니 리처드가 나를 받치고 있었다. 와중에 죽을까 봐 안전장치라도 걸었는지 난 다리로 그의 몸을 꽉 붙들고 있었고, 그가 내 다리와 꼬리뼈부터 등을 받쳐 나를 안아 올렸다. 이건 발레 리프트였다. 리처드가 수도 없이 해왔던. 스쳐 가는 비린내, 여긴 강인데 말이지. 템즈 강에 수도 없이 빠져 죽은 사람들의 원망은 지금은 잊어버리자. 그들은 죽어가면서 붉은 손톱자국을 길게 남겼다. 다시 살고 싶어서. 그러나 나는 살아 있으니까, 나와는 무관한 일이다. 바람이 거세져서 귀가 떨어져 나갈 것 같았다. 얼마쯤 올라왔지? 못해도 6피트 7인치는 넘을 것이다. 리처드가 내 시선 한참 아래에 있으니까 말이다. 나는 그의 어깨 위에 손을 내리고 나를 올려다보는 리처드의 얼굴을 내려다보았다. 리처드의 머리카락이 바람에 날리고 있었다. 그는 아주 가볍다. 무게가 아니라, 존재 자체가 가벼운 사람이다. 머리카락도 따라서 흩날리는데 그게 꼭 위태롭고, 봄이면 징그럽게 날아다니는 민들레처럼 보였다. 그건 내가 잡을 수 없는 것. 그러나 리처드는 실체가 있으니까, 그의 머리카락을 손으로 쓸어봤다. 리처드는 손아귀에 잡힌다.   
“에이단, 잡아 봐. 잡을 수 있을 거야.”  
리처드가 시선을 위로 올리며 말했다. 이 사람은 흰자가 맑고 파랗다. 나이도 꽤 있는데, 탁하지 않다. 부럽다, 난 때때로 피곤함에 찌들어 있으면 간경변증 환자처럼 흰자가 누렇게 떠 있던데. 고개를 들어 하늘을 올려다봤다. 인공위성이 내게 가까워져 있었다. 손을 뻗으면 잡을 수 있을 것처럼 보였다. 불빛을 잡기 위해 팔을 뻗었다. 안개는 대충 가줬으면 좋겠는데, 병신새끼. 흐느적거리는 안개가 무겁게 내 몸 위로 깔려 왔다. 난 이 자식은 무시하려 한다. 새카만 밤하늘을 헤쳐 내가 찾으려는 것은 불빛이다. 빨간색, 흰색, 노란색, 전부 섞였음에도 제각각 어지럽게 빛나는 불빛이 손에 닿았는지 손이 훅 뜨거워졌다. 꽤 뭉클했다.   
“잡았어.”  
“어때?”  
리처드가 떨리는 목소리로 물었다. 나 역시 떨리는 목소리로 대답했다.   
“끝내줘, 씨발.”  
난 많이 벅찼고, 리처드는 그런 나를 단단히 붙잡고 있었다. 막연히 간직하고 있던 우주비행사의 꿈, 테이프가 늘어지도록 듣던 데이빗 보위의 ‘Space Oddity’, 영원히 돌아오지 못해도 좋았다. 이제 나는 다른 사람에게 말할 것이다. 그에게 사랑한다고 전해달라고, 그도 이미 알고 있다고. 창백하게 식어있는 리처드의 뺨을 손으로 문질렀다. 내 손이 매우 뜨거웠기에 리처드의 얼굴이 내 손이 닿은 곳부터 점차 발갛게 물들어갔다. 나는 웃으면서 그의 머리카락을 마구 헝클어뜨렸다.   
“너 지금 무겁지?”  
“아니야.”  
계단 위에서 무섭지 않다고 한사코 우기던 그 모습 그대로 리처드가 대답했다.   
“무겁지?”  
“아니…….”  
점점 기운 빠진 목소리다. 슬슬 그는 몸을 떨기 시작했다. 내가 몸에 힘을 풀어버리자 부담이 늘었는지 이젠 아예 달달 떤다.   
“보통 네가 들던 여자들 몸무게가 몇 파운드냐?”  
“CC는 104파운드……. 키는 5피트 6인치. 제일 무거웠던 여자가 110파운드에 키는 5피트 7인치 정도였어. 그 여자가 내 한계였어. 보통 내 키면 조금 더 무거운 여자도 들 수 있는데도……. 심지어 난 그 여자와 연습할 때 그녀를 몇 번 떨어뜨릴 뻔했어. 무대에선 다행히 떨어뜨리지 않았지만. 정말 미안했지, 여자는 속상했을 거야. 하지만 내 한계인걸. 난 그 이상은 못해.”  
이제 리처드는 자존심과 오기로 버티고 있었다. 이럴 때 그를 놀리는 건 좋다. 반응이 재밌다. 삽시간에 얼굴이 오락가락하니까.   
“내 몸무게와 키가 얼마라고 생각해? 내 생각엔 너와 비슷하다고 보는데. 키는 좀, 아니, 많이 작지만. 몸무게는 더 나갈지도 몰라, 요즘 너 때문에 살쪘어.”  
“생각하고 싶지 않아. 알면 널 떨어뜨릴 거야.”  
나는 바닥에 곤두박질쳐서 머리가 깨질까 겁이 났으므로 그에게서 얼른 뛰어내렸다. 그러자 리처드는 갑자기 홀가분해진 팔에 적응하지 못해 부산스럽게 손을 오므렸다가 펴기를 반복했다. 그의 마른 팔목은 어찌나 힘을 줬는지 아예 새하얗게 질려 있었다. 리처드가 나를 들어 올렸을 때, 말라서 도드라진 그의 뼈마디가 나를 건드렸었다. 오래 있으면 내가 멍이 들 것 같았다. 내 몸 위로 그것들이 꾹 눌러 온다. 기분이 이상했다. 좋기도 하고 아프기도 하고. 나를 받쳤던 그 손목을 잡고, 나뭇가지처럼 앙상하게 뻗은 손가락을 연신 매만졌다.   
“리치, 넌 정말 멋진 사람이야.”  
나도 이번엔 사랑한단 말을 안 할 것이다. 아직 한 번도 그에게 사랑한다고 말하지 않았지만, 그가 먼저 말했으면 좋겠다. 쑥스러워하며 얼굴을 붉히는 그가 마음에 든다. 그는 나를 똑바로 바라보지도 못하고 괜히 자기 머리카락을 만지작거렸다. 부끄러움이 많은 사람이 가진 특유의 분위기가 좋다. 나도 똑같이 쑥스러워지곤 하니까. 나는 사랑한다는 말 대신 리처드를 끌어안았고, 팔에 힘을 꽉 줬다. 그가 내게서 못 벗어나도록.   
“MJ, 키스해도 돼?”  
고개 숙인 그의 얼굴을 두 손으로 잡으며 물었다. 난 이번에도 그를 MJ라고 불렀다. 왜냐면 우주비행을 다녀온 나는 내가 생각해도 멋있으니까. 같잖은 소리지만, 난 대단한 일을 하고 돌아온 놈이다. 정말이다. 난 인공위성을 잡았다. 자신만만한 히어로라도 된 것처럼 굴며 그의 이마에 내 이마를 맞대었다. 리처드가 나지막한 목소리로 대답했다.   
“응.”  
“고마워.”  
살짝 벌어진 그의 입술을 깨물고, 건조하게 갈라진 입술을 혀로 축이며 그에게 키스했다. 지켜줘야겠다, 아무 데도 못 가도록. 밤에 만나는 사람은 이런 느낌이구나. 밤마다 거지 같은 옷 입고 쏘다니는 년놈들을 이제야 이해할 수 있다. 난 요즘 이해심이 많아졌다. 이것도, 저것도, 다 이해할 수 있다. 전에는 아무리 생각해도 좆같던 것도 말이다. 어느새 내게 찾아온 변화가 그리 나쁘지는 않았다. 얼떨결에 시작한 레이스의 끝이 어디로 향해있는지는 알 수 없었지만, 지금 달리고 있는 내내 바람은 시원했고 탁 트인 시야도 후련했다. 못 참겠다. 그가 알 수 없도록 사랑한다 말해야겠다. 그에게 입술을 내린 채 웅얼거렸다. 리처드, 사랑해. 소리가 죄다 먹혔다. 뭐? 되묻는 리처드의 목소리도 묻혔다. 리처드가 나를 끌어안았다. 난 웃으면서 다시 말했다. 사랑한다고. 들었나? 얼굴이 새빨개졌는데.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 오페라 카르멘(Carmen) 스포일러

리처드는 완전히 방전되었고, 나는 멀쩡했다. 별로 한 것도 없는데 모바일 배터리가 한 칸 남았다. 이제 꼭 리처드처럼 깜빡거린다. 리처드는 운전을 하면서 졸지 않으려고 자기 뺨을 몇 번이나 때렸다. 그래도 기어이 쏟아지는 졸음을 막을 수 없어서 잠 깨려고 튼 노래가 헬로윈(Helloween)의 ‘Future World’, ‘Dr. Stein’, 그리고 ‘A tale that wasn't right’ 난 깜짝 놀랐다. 너 이런 노래도 들어? 이 질문을 대체 몇 번이나 하는지, 클럽을 싫어하면서 클럽 음악은 듣는 사람에게 말이다. 나는 이제 질문을 좀 바꿔야겠단 생각을 했다. 이 노래 좋아하냐고. 핸들을 잡은 리처드가 기타 소리를 따라 손가락을 두드리며 대답했다. 내 나이가 몇인데, 내 세대 노래야. 『Keeper Of The Seven Keys』는 명반이야, 엄청 좋아했다고. 난 미하일 키스케(Michael Kiske)의 보컬을 좋아했어. 카이 한센(Kai Hansen)도 좋았고. 파워게임은……어디서나 사람을 갈라놓지만. 그러면서 혼자 쓰게 웃었다. 내가 보기에 그는 ‘A tale that wasn't right’의 가사가 자기 얘기 같아서 좋아하는 것 같았다. 마음에 드네, 이것만 계속 듣자. 내 말에 리처드는 ‘A tale that wasn't right’만 반복재생했다. 이 노래는 많이 축축하다. 비 내리는 날, 사람 없는 펍, 피곤한 가게 주인, 얼음이 반쯤 녹아 컵에 물기 맺힌 위스키. 이런 것들이 어울린다. 분위기는 역시나 1980년대. 나는 살인 외에는 모두 용서받을 수 있었으므로 손에 잡히는 대로 거리낌 없이 마구 해치웠던 그때. 그때 나는 부끄러움이 뭔지 몰랐었다. 모르지. 그때 가졌던 부끄러움을 잊어버린 걸지도. 내가 마구잡이로 갖다 쓴 크레용은 모조리 닳아 있었고, 스케치북에 내가 좋아하는 색으로 가득 채워 페이지를 넘기던 그때, 리처드는 여자를 만났고, 남자도 만났다. 그러니까 우리는 시작 지점이 애초에 다르다. 그가 가진 세대의 분위기는 나와는 많이 달랐다. 누구든지 자신과 다른 것에 동경과 환상을 가지기 마련인데, 막상 접하고 보면 그 환상은 별것 아니다. 어쩐지 슬프고 측은하기까지 하다. 나는 겪어보지 못한 그 시간이 그에게도 지나가 버린 시간이기 때문이다. 나는 리처드가 언제부터 패트런과 관계를 갖기 시작했는지 정확히 모르겠지만, 적어도 헬로윈이 『Keeper Of The Seven Keys』를 내놓은 무렵은 아닌 것 같다. 아마도 그 후에. 그러니 노래는 축축하고 우울해도 리처드에게 그리 싫은 기억만은 아닐 것이다. 플랫에 도착하고 리처드는 차를 세웠다.

“담배 피워도 돼?”  
이대로 들어가려니 아쉬워서 그에게 물었다. 얼마든지, 대답하며 리처드가 창문을 조금 내렸다. 나는 주머니를 뒤져 담배를 꺼냈고 내가 담배를 입에 물자 리처드는 라이터로 불을 붙여줬다. 이제는 버릇이다. 처음 한 모금을 빨아들이고 연기를 리처드의 얼굴에 뿜어대는 것 말이다. 리처드는 눈을 감더니 내가 내뿜은 연기를 빨아들였다. 그건 빨아들이기보다는 자신에게 스며들도록 두었다는 게 더 어울리는 표현이 될 것 같다.  
“너 담배 피우고 싶지?”  
“조금.”  
리처드가 실없이 웃으며 대답했고, 나는 물고 있던 담배를 리처드의 입술에 물려줬다. 그의 금연은 나 때문에 결국 실패할 것이다. 기껏해야 쉬다가 피웠다가 반복이겠지. 리처드는 오랜만이라 긴장한 기색으로 담배를 빨아들이며 그것을 손가락에 걸쳤다. 나는 그가 담배를 피우는 걸 좋아했는데 근사하기 때문이다. 그가 연기를 내뿜을 때면 나는 이따금 소름이 끼치곤 했다. 그는 사람을 으스스하게 만드는 구석이 있었고, 나는 언제나 그를 보며 오싹하게 흥분했다. 누가 봐도 그를 매력적이라고 생각할 것이다. 그는 주변 사물을 자신이 돋보이도록 사용할 줄 안다. 자신의 몸이 가진 매력과 얼굴이 가진 분위기를 지독히도 잘 이용한다. 담배를 사연 있어 보이게 피운다, 그러면 우스운 말이긴 한데 리처드는 정말 그랬다. 주말 늦은 밤마다 틀어주는 오래된 영화 같은 분위기였다. 필름이 오래된 탓에 잔상이 섞이고 툭툭, 스파크가 튀는 것처럼 하얀 점들이 제멋대로 돌아다니는 화면 속에서 주인공은 언제나 우울하고 서글픈 표정으로 고독하게 있다. 그의 주변은 어두워서 그의 모습밖에 보이지 않았고, 그의 창백하게 타들어 간 얼굴색과 담배 연기는 기가 막히게 어울렸다. 리처드의 경우엔 좀 다르긴 했다. 그는 애매하게 생겼다. 나쁜 뜻의 애매함은 아니다. 그의 숨 막히는 얼굴에서 굉장히 남성적인 부분을 찾아내면, 갑자기 여성적인 부분이 불쑥 보여서 감을 잡기 힘들다. 그래서 그리다 보면 때때로 이도 저도 아닌 다른 사람이 툭 튀어나오곤 한다. 그런 그에게 어울리는 건, 벨벳으로 만든 장갑과 새빨간 립스틱. 말하면 또 내 목을 조르겠지, 관둬야겠다. 

다시 내 입술에 담배를 물려주며 리처드는 묘한 표정을 지었다. 그리고 나를 지그시 올려다보는데, 나는 그가 이런 표정을 지을 때 견디기 힘들다.   
“눈 그렇게 뜨지 마.”  
“왜?”  
저 눈썹을 밀어버리고 싶다. 아치형 눈썹은 위험하다. 괜히 여자들이 집착하는 것이 아니다. 반듯하게 깎인 눈썹을 호를 그리며 치켜뜰 때마다 시선을 빼앗기고 만다. 리처드의 경우는 눈썹을 이루는 근육과 뼈가 부분이 애초에 그렇게 생긴 것 같다. 치사하게도 더 교묘해 보이도록 다듬기도 하지만.   
“하지 말라면 하지 마.”  
난 좀 짓궂게 그의 눈썹을 꾹 눌렀다. 아프잖아. 하고 말하며 리처드가 몸을 뺐다.   
“이유라도 말해 줘.”  
내가 누른 눈썹 위를 손으로 문지르며 그가 다시 말했다.   
“안 돼. 네가 날 죽이려고 덤벼들 거야.”  
“또 이상한 이유구나.”  
“어.”  
치사한 인간, 하지 말라고 하니 더 하고 있다. 얇은 입술을 벌려 바람 빠지는 소리를 내면서 다시 내 담배를 가져가더니 눈을 또 그렇게 뜬다. 서서히 퍼지기 시작하는 담배 연기 사이로 리처드의 얼굴이 보였다. 날벌레처럼 어른거리는 차의 실내등이 1910년대 쓰인 가스등처럼 흐릿해서 그로 인해 흐려진 시야 사이로 스산하게 번져나가는 얼굴이 나를 조금씩 형체를 알 수 없는 곳으로 끌어당겼다. 어두웠다. 아무것도 보이지 않았다. 빛이 나가고 만 것이다. 나는 시야를 밝히기 위해 칼슘 카바이드(Calcium Carbide)가 든 통에 물을 채운다. 아세틸렌(Acetylene) 가스가 램프로 이동한다. 라이터를 들고 불을 붙였다. 방전. 점멸. 나는 벌레처럼 그에게 달라붙었다. 불이 위태롭게 깜빡인다. 이번엔 담배로 확실히 불을 밝히려고 했는데.  
“뜨거워.”  
내가 리처드에게서 도로 찾아온 담배의 재와 함께 불씨가 튀어 그의 목덜미를 지져버렸다. 점처럼 빨갛게 자국이 남았다.   
“미안해.”  
나는 급했고, 리처드는 그걸 이해했다. 난 빨간 자국 위로 입술을 얹고 빨았다. 종일 밖에 나가 있었는데도 이 사람은 땀 한 방울 흘리지 않는다. 살갗이 버석한 느낌까지 든다. 이 좆같은 넥타이는 이제 아주 풀어버려야겠다. 한 번에 넥타이를 잡아당겨 풀고, 목을 껴안고 있던 단추를 풀었다. 리처드가 내게서 담배를 앗아가 재떨이에 지져 꺼버렸다. 마지막 연기가 초라하게 탔다. 그는 다시 창문을 닫아버린다. 덜 빠져나간 담배 연기의 눅눅한 냄새가 온몸에 끈적끈적하게 달라붙기 시작했다. 미하일 키스케는 여전히 목을 긁어대며 노래를 부르고 있고, 그가 노래를 부르는 목소리보다 리처드의 숨소리가 더 크게 들렸다. 난 그와 섹스할 때면 언제나 치열하다. 내일이면 아주 모르는 사이가 되어 버릴지도 모른다는 불안감이 나를 그렇게 만들었다. 리처드가 내 재킷을 벗겼고, 나는 리처드의 재킷을 벗겼다. 리처드는 우리가 아무렇게나 벗어 던진 재킷을 아쉬운 손으로 그러쥐며 옷에 주름을 만들었다. 애타는 느낌이었다. 하고 싶은 대로 해. 내가 그에게 선택권을 주자 그는 애처럼 웃으면서 가만히 있었다. 그는 결국 옷을 개지 않았다. 우리가 벗은 재킷은 아무렇게나 처박혔다. 왜 눈물이 날 것 같지, 모르겠다. 에이단, 리처드가 축축하게 젖은 목소리가 나를 부르는데 눈이 멀 것 같았다. 리처드, 너 엄청 부드러워. 그의 셔츠 안을 손으로 더듬으며 내가 말하자 리처드는 입을 벌린 채 고개를 끄덕이며 내 머리를 끌어안고 자신의 가슴께로 잡아당겼다. 거기서 나는 질식사할 뻔했다. 미치게 좋았다. 날 죽이려고? 그렇게 막힌 숨을 터뜨리며 난 웃었고, 리처드도 따라 웃었다. 난 에어컨을 꺼버렸다. 좀 덥게 있고 싶었다. 언제나 말라있는 남자가 땀 흘리는 것을 보고 싶기도 했다. 리처드의 머리가 차창에 처박혔다. 나는 그의 몸을 누르면서 내가 밀어 올린 그의 셔츠 아래 드러난 맨살에 새로 생긴 상처가 없다는 사실에 감사했다. 빌어먹게도 이딴 거에 감사하고 살아야 한다. 개자식이 유리조각으로 그어버린 상처는 결국 아물지 못했다. 보라색으로 우둘투둘하게 흉이 져서 건드리면 마음이 쓰라리다.   
“이제 상처 없네.”  
희미해진 멍을 손등으로 쓸며 말했다. 리처드는 자세가 불편한지 허리를 떨면서 대답했다.   
“요즘 그 사람 바쁘대.”  
너무 아무렇지도 않게. 섹스하면서 속이 울컥 뒤집히는 건 이제 그만했으면 좋겠는데. 화가 나서 흥분하는 건지, 꼴려서 흥분하는 건지 이젠 그의 얼굴처럼 애매해져 버렸다.   
“안 바쁘면 또 개같은 짓 하냐?”  
리처드의 머리카락을 마구 헝클어뜨리며 물었다. 짧게 자른 앞머리가 흐트러지자 그는 더 어려 보였다. 그래서 나는 그와 내가 비슷한 나이일지도 모른다는 착각을 잠깐 했다. 그러길 바랐다. 나이라도 비슷해지면 내가 감당할 수 있을 줄 알았다. 알았었다.   
“아니야, 요즘은 아무 일 없어. 괜찮아.”  
제 머리카락을 헤집는 내 손을 입술에 가져가 쪽, 쪽 소리 나게 몇 번이나 입 맞추며 리처드가 말했다. 그는 이제 자존심이 정말 하나도 남지 않았다. 내가 다 팔라고 시켰다. 이제 리처드에게 남아있는 건 뭘까, 나는 그가 텅 빈 게 미안하고 불안했다. 나쁜년. 나는 화가 나서 아예 손가락을 리처드의 입으로 집어넣어 버렸다. 깨물어 버린다. 그러자 리처드가 장난기 가득한 눈으로 날 보며 말했다. 깨물어 봐라, 어디. 내가 자기 혀를 꽉 눌러버리자 리처드는 기다렸다는 듯이 내 손가락을 앞니로 깨물었다. 씨발, 진짜 깨물었어. 야, 아프잖아. 놀라서 손을 빼자 손가락엔 리처드의 잇자국이 선명하게 찍혀 있었다. 리처드는 악역처럼 간교하게 웃었다. 카르멘(Carmen), 버림받은 병신새끼 호세(Don José). 따지고 보면 카르멘도 존나 불쌍한 여자다. 그런데 누가 호세이고 누가 에스카밀로(Escamillo)이지? 나는 카르멘에게 투우사를 조심하세요, 라고 말해 주어야 하나 아니면 ‘La Fleur Que Tu M'Abais jetee’를 불러 주어야 하나? ……감옥에서 그녀가 나의 위안이었다는 걸 부정할 순 없지만, K. 나는 아직도 누가 누구인지 모르겠어. 어떨 땐 내가 에스카밀로가 된 것 같기도 해. 하지만 그 사람은 절대로 카르멘이야. 장미꽃을 준 건 나였지만, 그걸 던진 건 그 사람이었거든. 그러나 우리는 오페라 『카르멘(Carmen)』과 아주 같진 않지. 운명점을 친 카르멘은 죽음을 예고하는 스페이스 에이를 젖히며 ‘Envain pour eviter’를 불렀지만, 리처드는 장미꽃을 받으며 불렀거든. 리처드는 자기 처지를 체념하며 살고 있었으니까. 정말 불렀다는 건 아니야. 그런 것 같았단 뜻이다. 넌 씨발 존나게 멍청해서 말을 곧이곧대로 들어버리니까 미리 해주는 말이야. 물론, K. 리처드 그 미친년은 내가 카르멘이라고 말했어. 내가 테라스를 넘고 자신에게 장미꽃을 주었을 때 꼭 카르멘이 ‘Habanera’를 부른 것 같았대. 생긴 게 닮기도 했다면서. 언젠가 내 머리에 장미꽃을 달아주려고 했었는데 그 미친년이. 진짜 미친년 아니냐? 여하튼 리처드는 그래서 자기가 나한테 ‘La Fleur Que Tu M'Abais jetee’를 불러줘야 한다고 말했어. 하지만 난 카르멘과 달리 모든 것이 언제나 두려웠고, 그 미친년 말대로 내가 정말 카르멘이라면 내게는 에스카밀로도 미카엘라(Micaëla)도 없어. 리처드는 세상이 내게 구애하고 있다고, 내 주변의 모든 것이 에스카밀로이자 미카엘라라면서 잘도 낯간지러운 말을 지껄였었지만. 지금 나는 죽지도 않았고 여전히 두려운데. 날 묶어놓고 놓아주지 않은 것도 그 사람인데. 

구차한 이유가 이것저것 붙는 그와 나 사이의 섹스. 홀가분한 적은 단 한 번도 없다. 그와 내가 계속 이렇게 사는 이상, 항상 비참함과 행복함을 오고 가며 관계할 것이다.   
“미친년, 이상한 짓은 잘해.”  
약이 올라서 리처드의 배를 간질였더니 리처드가 허리를 뒤틀면서 웃음을 참으려고 안간힘을 썼다. 나는 리처드를 계속 간질였고, 리처드는 나를 피하려고 계속 몸을 비틀었는데 그러다 우둑하고 뭔가 끊어지는 소리가 났다. 당황해서 욕이 튀어나왔다. 아, 씨발. 나는 얼른 손을 치웠다. 너 허리 괜찮아? 아니, 네 말대로 운동부족 맞나 봐. 리처드는 허리가 따끔거리는지 싫은 표정을 지으며 내 몸을 밀쳤다. 으, 허리. 그리고 자기 등과 허리를 손으로 쓸며 엄살을 피웠고, 나는 그게 웃겨서 멍청하게 지켜봤다. 표정 좀, 티나. 리처드가 손으로 내 뺨을 툭툭 쳤다. 그리고 순진하게 굴었다. 그런데 나는 이미 딱딱해졌는데. 달라붙는 그의 맨살이 어지간히 좋았던 모양이다.

사람 마음 성가시게 하는 리처드의 척추를 손으로 쓸었다. 이쯤 하니 순진한 년도 내가 딱딱해진 걸 눈치챘다. 나는 그에게 키스했다. 그의 어설픔이 못 견디게 좋다. 진공상태에 갇힌 것 같다. 때로 나는 리처드를, 리처드의 몸을 몰랐다면 얼마나 좋았을까 생각한다. 왜냐면. LSD는 사람에게 자기 자취를 남기고 평생 그와 기거한다. 놈을 등지고 이제 완전히 잊었다 생각하면 불시에 찾아와 놈을 삼켰을 때 보았던 눈 돌아가는 세상을 다시 보여준다. LSD가 보여주는 환각은 예측할 수 없다. 극도로 행복에 취하게 해주는가 하면 차라리 죽는 게 나은 끔찍한 악몽을 보여주기도 한다. K, 리처드가 그랬었어. 그는 그런 사람이었지.

우리는 하나의 관에 산채로 뉘인 것처럼 비좁은 운전석과 좌석에 뒤엉켰다. 그건 난잡하고 처절했다.   
“우린 차에서 섹스 못 해.”  
나는 관 뚜껑이 닫히고 흙이 뿌려지기를 기대하며 말했다.  
“알아.”  
리처드는 끔찍한 상황에 어울리지 않게 화사한 얼굴로 대답했고, 나는 그의 무릎을 살살 쓸어보며 뒤쪽을 손가락으로 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 리처드는 무릎 뒤를 만져주는 걸 좋아한다. 무릎의 흉터를 만지는 건 싫어했지만, 뒤쪽의 연한 살갗을 만져주는 건 처음엔 내빼다가 이내 좋아서 자기가 더 달려들곤 했다. 그래서 내가 일부러 가장 예민하게 반응하는 곳을 교묘하게 피해 건드리며 계속 괴롭히면, 참다가 울음을 터뜨린다. 왜 이 사람을 자꾸 괴롭히고 싶어질까.   
“너나 나나 존나 커서 여기 너무 좁아. 내가 막 박아대다간 네 허리는 부러지고 말 거야.”  
“알아, 너무 크게 말하지 마. 부끄러워.”  
리처드가 오디오 볼륨을 키워버렸다. 괜찮네, 나쁘진 않았다. 이거 들으면서 섹스하면 정말 처절하게 할 수 있을 것 같았다. 이제 흙이 뿌려진다.   
“근데 난 할 거야.”  
“뭐?”  
너한테 존나 박고 싶다고. 네가 살려달라고 빌 때까지 박아댈 거야. 나는 눈앞이 캄캄해지는 걸 느끼며 말했다. 미친새끼! 얼굴이 새빨개진 리처드가 욕을 하며 내 어깨를 때렸다. 난 하나도 아프지 않았다. 뒤로 가자, 뒷좌석이 그나마 낫겠다. 그의 허리를 붙잡고 뒤로 가라고 부추겼다. 리처드는 마지못해 몸을 일으키며 자꾸만 나를 본다. 내가 그만두기를 바라는 눈치였다. 내 머리는 분명 여기서 그 둘 수 있다고 말하고 있다. 문제는 몸이었다. 몸은 말을 들을 의사가 전혀 없었다. 어서 가라니까. 뭐해? 난 재촉했다. 미치겠다, 정말이지 너는……. 리처드는 머리를 털며 끝내 뒷좌석으로 넘어갔다. 아, 걸렸어. 기다란 다리를 접으며 짜증을 냈고, 내 팔을 잡아당겼다. 그의 위로 쓰러지듯이 나도 넘어갔다. 리처드가 내 셔츠 단추를 마저 풀었고, 제 맨살에 닿는 금속이 닿는 차가운 감촉이 싫은지 내 벨트도 풀어버렸다. 나는 그에게로 몸을 겹치며 그의 귓바퀴를 핥았다. 말랑거리는 연골을 깨물며 계속 짓씹자 리처드는 참지 못하고 소리를 냈고, 서서히 흥분하기 시작했다. 그가 자꾸 다리를 오므리려 해서 허벅지 안쪽에 손을 집어넣고 막았다. 그리고 마구 주물렀다. 리처드는 눈을 감아 버렸다. 이제 그도 멈추지 못한다. 나는 확신할 수 있었다. 이 정도면 충분하다.   
“저기, 에이단. 콘돔…….”  
내 등을 더듬으며 리처드가 말했다. 그는 이제 거의 닳아버린 건전지처럼 축 처져서는 몸이 마구 흔들리고 있었다. 자신도 멈추지 못할 거면서 나를 말리려 드는 그에게, 나는 보란 듯이 팔을 뻗어 앞좌석에 처박힌 내 재킷을 집어 들어 안주머니에서 지갑을 꺼냈고, 지갑 안에 넣어 둔 콘돔을 꺼내 보였다.  
“아, 내가 갖고 있지. 걱정하지 마.”  
반질반질한 포장지가 희미한 불빛을 받아 유쾌하지 못하게 반짝였다. 리처드는 충격을 받았는지 하, 한숨을 쉬고 말았다.   
“미치겠다. 네가 싫어.”  
“난 철저하거든.”  
네가 정말 싫어, 그 말을 중얼거리며 리처드가 직접 콘돔 포장지를 찢었다. 미끈거리는 윤활유가 손에 묻자 리처드는 이를 딱딱 부딪치며 꺼렸고, 나는 바지 버클을 열었다. 이건 정말 기분이 이상한데. 리처드가 목을 까딱거리며 손으로 내 일어선 것을 잡고 콘돔을 벌려 씌우기 시작했다. 야, 살살. 말려들어 가잖아. 그의 손등을 꼬집으며 내가 말하자 리처드는 나를 비웃었다. 네가 체모가 많은 걸 나더러 어떡하라고? 아, 그래. 넌 나보다 없어서 좋겠다, 씨발년아. 그러게 말이야. 리처드가 얄밉게 대꾸하며 조수석과 운전석 사이에 있는 콘솔 박스를 열었다. 그리고 꺼낸 건 윤활제였는데, 이딴 게 왜 여기 있는지 이유를 모르는 것도 아니면서 기분이 좀 울적해졌다. 미하일 키스케는 울적하게 노래 부르는 데 뭔가 있는 것 같다. 흙을 뿌려대는 그의 손이 섭섭하다. 그가 부르는 노래는 장송곡이다.   
“네 얼굴 엄청 가까이 보인다.”  
뚜껑을 열며 나는 풀 죽은 목소리로 말했다. 리처드는 서글프게 웃는다.   
“가깝잖아.”  
정말 가까워졌으면 좋겠는데. 그 말은 하지 않을 것이다.   
“그거야 당연한 소리고.”  
시무룩함을 거두지 못한 내게 리처드는 사람 눈물 나게도 다정하게 미소 지었다.  
“왜 이렇게 얼굴이 안 좋아.”  
그러면서 내 뺨에 입을 맞췄다. 나는 울지 않으려고 참았고, 그에게 싫은 내색을 하지 않기 위해 노력했다. ‘It's alright’, 때마침 키스케가 내게 말한다. 차가운 흙 한 줌. 등으로 쏟아지자 얼음처럼 녹아 사라져 버린다. 정말? 나는 다시 그에게 물었다. 그가 다시 대답한다. 다시금 나는 등으로 흙을 맞는다. ‘we'll stay friends trusting in my confidence And let's say it's just alright’ 아니, 시발 난 이 인간이랑 친구로 남고 싶은 게 아닌데……. 됐다, 관두자. 괜한 짓이다. 지금은 괜찮다고만 말하자.   
“괜찮아, 아무것도 아니야.”  
나는 그렇게 말하며 리처드의 바지를 무릎까지 내린 다음, 다리 사이를 파고들며 몸을 숙였다. 머리카락이 쭈뼛 서는 기분이다. 좀 더 수월하게 파고들기 위해 그의 다리를 들며 몸을 더 깊게 밀착시켰다. 여긴 좁아서 몸이 완전히 닿는다. 집어넣는다면, 아마 끝까지 들어갈 것이다. 나는 숨이 가빠졌고, 처음 섹스하는 것처럼 어설프게 그의 몸을 어루만지며 풀어주고 있는데 갑자기 리처드가 착한 얼굴로 내게 물었다.   
“에이단, 너 나 좋아해?”  
난 멈추고 말았다.   
“뭐?”  
리처드는 얼른 표정을 바꾸며 대수롭지 않다는 듯이 말을 돌렸다.   
“농담이었어.”  
아무래도 그도 평소와는 분위기가 약간 다르다는 걸 느끼고 있던 모양이다. 늘 섹스하던 장소가 아니어서 그런가, 그도 나도 평소보다 더 흥분한 상태였고 들떠있었다. 위험한 짓을 저지르고 있단 죄책감도 조금 들었고. 그래서 조마조마했다. 경찰이 문을 두드리며 나오라고 위협할지도 모른다. 우리는 무슨 죄목으로 잡혀갈까? 음란죄? 엉망으로 산 죄? 후자려니 한다. 난 막힌 목소리로 그에게 대답했다.   
“여자처럼 굴지 말랬지.”  
“농담이래도.”  
리처드는 쑥스러워했다.   
“좋아해.”  
“아…….”  
그리고 약간 울먹였다.   
“엄청.”  
나는 경찰이 끌고 가기 전에 실컷 말할 것이다. 엉망으로 살았지만, 섹스는 끝내주게 했어요. 날 잡아가는 경찰을 엿 먹일 말도 실컷 할 것이고. 그의 코를 잡아 비틀며 덧붙였다.   
“얄미운 짓만 안 하면.”  
“그래, 고마워.”  
하지만 리처드는 끝내 날 좋아한단 말은 하지 않았다. 언젠간 하겠지, 언젠가는. 비록 관속에 누워있다 하더라도 당장 내일 죽을 사람도 아닌데. 섭섭함은 묻어두고 그의 안에 성급하게 몸을 밀고 들어갔다. 끝까지 밀어 넣자 그가 입술을 깨물며 나를 꽉 붙잡았다. 그리고 우리는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 우리는 옷을 다 벗지 않았고, 반쯤 걸친 상태였다. 난 여느 때와 똑같이 개처럼 헐떡이고, 그는 끝내주게 웃는다. 땀이 진득하게 배어 나와 온통 끈적끈적했다. 머리가 이것처럼 녹아내리기 시작했다. 리처드가 나를 엉망으로 휘저어 놓는다. 이제 내가 방전되려는 것 같다. 머리가 멍하고 어지러워서 쓰러지지 않기 위해 그를 필사적으로 잡고 부추겼다. 젠장, 씨발. 허리가 뻐근하게 아팠는데 멈출 수가 없다. 나는 지저분하게 허리를 움직였고, 리처드는 허우적거리며 붙잡을 것을 찾는다. 창문에 손자국이 진하게 남았고, 우리는 너무 더웠다. 땀에 젖어 몸을 움직일 때마다 시트가 비명을 질러댔다. 나는 끔찍하게 서 있던 권위적인 차가 속수무책으로 흔들리는 진동을 느끼며 거의 사정 직전이라 내 마음대로 거칠게 몸을 움직였는데 그 순간 리처드가 나를 세게 조여들어서 숨을 참으며 멈췄고, 내 움직임이 멎자 리처드가 내 팔을 붙들며 애타는 목소리로 말했다.   
“에이단, 잠시만. 멈춰, 에이단.”  
“왜?”  
숨이 너무 차서 나는 꽤 헐떡였다. 눈이 따갑고 토할 것 같다.   
“더 하지 마.”  
“아파?”  
“아니, 갈 것 같아서.”  
“갈 것 같다고?”  
이건 리처드의 밑바닥이다. 너무 새카매서 나는 아무것도 볼 수 없는데, 리처드는 끔찍한 걸 혼자 보고 있었다. 그게 괴로우면 말하면 될 텐데, 말하려고 하질 않는다. 대신 부들부들 떨면서 끊어지는 목소리로 겨우 내게 말하는 것이다. 애원하듯이 말이다.   
“그래. 그러니까 제발 멈춰, 에이단.”  
“싫어.”  
난 어린애처럼 굴고 있다. 넌 날 좋아한단 말을 안 했잖아. 그 말 듣는 대신……. 씨발, 될 대로 되라지.   
“난 너한테 숨기는 거 없어. 다 보여줬어. 근데 넌……넌 있잖아.”  
멍이 들도록 그를 밀어붙였다.   
“에이단…….”  
내 몸에 리처드의 손자국이 남았다. 바짝 깎은 손톱으로 그가 내 몸을 긁어놓는다. 등이 뜨겁고 따끔거렸는데, 차라리 잘 된 일이라고 생각한다.   
“나랑 똑같이 좋아하지 않아도 되니까, 이제 그만 할 때도 됐잖아.”  
“널 싫어하지 않아.”  
“그래, 알고 있어. 그건 알아.”  
씨발, 아. 씹, 욕을 내뱉으며 내가 죽도록 몸을 움직이자 리처드가 거의 비명을 질러대며 내게 매달렸다. 아파, 제발 그만해. 아파, 에이단. 아파. 이제야 그도 땀을 흘려 엉망이 되었다. 그리고 내 이마에서 흐른 땀이 리처드의 몸 위로 떨어졌다. 아주 엉망으로 만들어버렸다. 갈 것 같은 거야, 정말 아픈 거야? 내가 화난 목소리로 묻자 리처드가 흐느끼며 대답했다. 둘 다. 진득하게 그의 몸 안을 누르면서 나는 말했다. 난 너 믿어. 그러니까 너도 날 믿어. 부끄러운 거 아니라고, 싫은 것도 아니라고. 제발 좋게 생각해. 둘 다 신경이 팽팽하게 곤두서서 엉망이었다. 나쁜자식. 리처드가 끝내 내 등에 상처를 남기며 말했다. 그래 자존심 존나 상하겠지, 애새끼한테 이러고 있고. 근데 시발 난 자존심 그런 게 없어서 너를 이해 안 할 거야. 갑자기 리처드가 나를 거세게 끌어안았다. 이해 안 해도 괜찮아, 이해하지 마. 그러자, 에이단. 나 이제 모르겠어, 엉망이야. 그러면서 내게 몸을 밀착시켰다. 씨발, 리처드, 으, 나 이제. 나는 한계였다. 이제? 리처드가 스스로 허리를 움직이더니 웃으며 물었다. 내 배에 뜨끈한 게 쏟아졌다. 그 감촉에 나는 치를 떨며 끝내 사정하고 말았다.   
“너.”  
배에 묻은 끈적끈적한 걸 닦아내며 나는 얼빠진 놈처럼 그를 불렀다. 희멀겋게 엉겨 붙은 걸 보고서도 난 그걸 믿을 수가 없었다.   
“너 일 저질렀어.”  
리처드가 야하게 웃으면서 말했다.   
“그러게.”  
나도 웃고 말았다. 그리고 다시 그에게 물었다.   
“책임지란 말도 할 거야?”  
리처드는 더 이상 창백하지 않았다. 그는 온통 새빨갰고, 나는 등이 따끔거렸다. 소리 내어 웃으며 리처드가 대답했다.   
“여자처럼 굴지 말라며.”  
“한 번만 여자처럼 굴어봐.”  
“책임져.”  
“책임질게.”  
그러자 리처드가 다시 내 목을 잡고 나를 끌어당겼다. 나는 그의 얼굴에 정신없이 입 맞추고, 입술을 파고들며 말했다. 오늘 존나 예쁘네, 예쁘게 차려입더니. 그리고 그를 살짝 깨물었다. 그런데 에이단, 나 네 등에 상처 낸 것 같은데……. 리처드가 내 등을 쓸어내리며 조심스럽게 입을 열었다. 어, 그런 것 같다. 존나 따가워. 네가 책임져라. 자신이 낸 상처를 다시 파고들며 리처드는 고개를 끄덕였다. 우리 둘 다 정신없이 웃었다. 차창이 김이 서려 뿌옇게 우리를 가려주고 있었다. 관은……타버린 것 같다. 죄목이 하나 늘었다. 방화. 너무 덥다.


	28. Chapter 28

K, 이제 좆같은 얘기야. 알아, 병신새끼야. 듣고 싶지 않은 거. 너나 나나 겁은 엄청 많잖아, 싫은 건 무조건 피하려 하고. 우린 평생을 그렇게 살아왔지. 피할 수 있으면 최대한 피하려 했어. 그렇게 살면 최소한 높은 건물에서 뛰어 내리고 싶진 않아. 마음은 이미 뛰어내린 거나 다름없지만 말이야. 혐오스러운 겁쟁이는 오래 살 수 있어. K, 나도 생각하기도 싫어. 키스케가 그랬는데, 괜찮다고. 괜찮긴, 씨발. 하나도 안 괜찮아. 좋았거든, 미치게 좋았는데. 차 안에서 우리는 한참 동안 괜히 뒹굴었어. 한 시간은 그러고 있었을 거야. 시간이 늦어서 들어가려고 대충 옷을 챙겨 입었어. 난 단추를 잘못 채워서 우스웠고, 리처드는 머리가 부스스하게 흐트러져서는 엉망이었어. 섹스 후에 엉망이 된 머리카락이 존나 끝내준다고 말했던가? 끝내줘. 둘 다 힘이 빠져서 술 취한 것처럼 비틀비틀 계단을 올라갔다. 계단엔 내가 만든 손톱자국이 있다고 말했었지? 내 등에는 리처드가 만든 손톱자국이 있어. 그 거 꽤 깊게 남았더라고, 다음날도 따끔따끔했으니까 말이야. 조금 흉이 졌어. 아직 등에 흉터가 있어. 얼마 전이었지, 이름은 기억 안 나는데 전시 끝나고 늙은이가 주최한 구역질 나는 파티에서 만났던 여자가 있어. 여잔데 나와 비슷할 정도로 키가 엄청 큰 데다 얼굴이 창백하고 머리가 새카맸거든? 그래서 나도 모르게 집적거렸어, 씨발. 충동적이었지. 이래서 술은 적당히 마셔야 해, 너도 적당히 마셔라. 또 실수하기 전에 말이야. 뭐하는 여자더라? 안 팔리는 모델이었던 것 같은데. 직업도 기억 안 난다. 여하튼 그 날 잤던 여자가 내 등을 보고 물었어. 누가 이렇게 만들었어요? 난 대답했지. 신경 꺼요. 여자는 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 나는 등이 다시 따끔거렸어. 그 여자도 엄청 말랐어, 뼈가 다 보였거든. 내가 혐오스럽다. 미안하다. 

리처드는 계단에서 한 번 넘어질 뻔했고, 그를 붙잡아 주다가 나도 발을 헛디뎌서 우리는 하마터면 같이 구를 뻔했다. 리처드는 피곤하면 종종 다리가 말을 안 듣는지 자주 헛디뎠다. 아프다고 내색하진 않았지만, 아파 보였다. 미간에 잡힌 주름이 도통 펴질 생각을 하지 않았으니 말이다. 현관문까지 기다시피 와서 리처드는 잠시 숨을 돌렸다. 우리 둘 다 피곤해서 이대로 쓰러져 자고 싶었다. 모바일 배터리가 완전히 나가서 나는 시간을 확인할 수 없었는데, 리처드가 까무룩 감기는 눈으로 자기 손목에 찬 시계를 보며 말했다. 벌써 10시 넘었어, 엄청 졸리다. 너 내일도 일하러 가야 하지? 어, 씻고 바로 자자. 벽에 등을 기댄 리처드가 나를 안으며 물었다. 오늘 자고 갈 수 있어? 10월에 있을 전시 준비한다고 혼자 집에서 새벽까지 안 자고 작업하다 보니 그즈음엔 리처드의 집에서 자고 가는 횟수가 손에 꼽을 정도로 적었다. 기껏해야 일주일에 한 번 정도. 몰두하다 정신을 차리면 언제나 새벽 3시, 지쳐 쓰러질 것 같아서 이만 자려고 하던 걸 대충 정리하고 기지개를 켜고 나면 리처드가 생각났고, 리처드의 집에 가서 그를 안고 자고 싶었는데, 그러지 못했다. 물론 나는 그럴 수도 있었다. 스페어 키를 받았으니까. 하지만 그에게 실수했던 게 마음에 걸려 쓰고 싶지 않았고, 괜히 잠든 사람을 뒤척이게 하고 싶지 않아서 혼자 잤다. 나는 리처드의 허리를 끌어안으며 그의 납작한 배를 내 몸에 바짝 당겨 붙이며 대답했다. 응, 자고 갈래. 리처드는 무척 외로웠던 모양이다. 자고 간다고 말하자 무척 기뻐했다. 내 뺨에 몇 번 입 맞추고 그는 현관문을 열었다. 언제나 그는 불을 켜고 산다. 나중에 내가 돈을 많이 벌면, 그와 여름을 러시아에서 지내려고 한다. 백야엔 해가 저물지 않으므로 그곳에선 밤에도 리처드는 안심하고 잠들 수 있을 것이다. 어두운 복도에 서 있다 갑자기 쏟아지는 형광등 불빛에 반사적으로 눈을 찌푸렸고, 잠이 좀 깼다. 나는 리처드보다 어두운 곳이 더 편하고 익숙해서, 갑자기 시야가 밝아지면 적응이 안 된다. 길을 건너다 자동차 헤드라이트를 맞은 짐승처럼 몸이 뻣뻣하게 굳어서 머릿속이 텅 비어버린다. 눈 떠, 티나. 리처드가 내 손을 잡으며 말했다. 그리고 같이 집 안으로 들어갔는데 집은 비어있지 않았다. 사람이 있었다. 

“늦게 오는구나. 어디 다녀오는 길이니?”  
남자는 거실 소파에 앉아 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 말했다. 현관에선 가지런히 정리해서 머리카락을 넘긴 그의 뒤통수만 보였다. 그는 키가 컸고, 자세가 곧았다. 근사한 사람이긴 하지, 언젠가 리처드가 했던 말이 떠올랐다. 단정하게 수트를 갖춰 입은 남자의 뒷모습은 그의 말 대로였다. 리처드는 로드킬(Roadkill) 당한 짐승처럼 온몸에 피가 빠져나간 채 허무하게 서 있었다. 나는 숨이 막혀서 여기가 아무 소리도 들을 수 없는 진공상태인 줄 알았는데, 음악이 흐르고 있었다. 리처드가 고른 음악이 아니다. 라흐마니노프(Sergei Rachmaninoff)의 ‘Vocalise Op.34-14’ 리처드는 러시아 작곡가의 음악을 절대 듣지 않는다. 자긴 더 이상 춤을 출 수 없는데 괜히 마린스키에 대한 동경과 미련만 커진다며 이고르 스트라빈스키(Igor Stravinsky)와 차이코프스키, 라흐마니노프의 앨범을 먼지가 쌓이도록 내버려뒀다.   
“잠깐 밖에……언제 오셨어요?”  
내 손을 놓으며 리처드가 그에게 물었다. 리처드는 비라도 맞은 것처럼 덜덜 떨었다. 남자는 무미건조한 음성으로 대답했다.   
“두 시간 전에.”  
그리고 담배를 피웠다. 리처드는 시선을 어디 한 곳에 고정하지 못하고 불안하게 여기저기를 헤매며 말했다.   
“바쁘다고 하셔서……오실 줄 알았으면.”  
“바빴다. 일 마치는 대로 왔다. 그래도 네 생일이잖니.”  
“저녁은 드셨어요?”  
“먹었다. 너는?”  
“네, 먹었어요.”  
“가까이 와서 얘기해라, 리처드.”  
리처드는 고개를 숙이며 아주 잠깐, 울음을 참았다. 그리고 신발을 벗고 슬리퍼로 갈아 신었다. 나는 아직 열려있는 현관문을 마지막으로 돌아보았다. 도망칠 수 있다면 지금뿐이다. 도망쳐야 하나, 아니면……. 내게 익숙한 컴컴한 복도를 곁눈질했다가 가늘게 떨고 있는 리처드의 어깨를 보고 나는 문을 닫아 버렸다. 그러자 리처드가 마지막으로 나를 보았다. 그가 기회는 지금뿐이야, 말하고 있는 것 같았다.   
“손님이 오셨나 보구나.”  
남자가 머뭇거리는 리처드에게 말했다. 리처드는 슬리퍼를 질질 끌며 그에게로 걸어갔다. 조금 전 나를 잡고 있던 리처드의 손이 빠져나간 자리가 빠르게 식기 시작했다.   
“네.”  
그에게 가까이 걸어가서 리처드는 고개를 숙이며 대답했다. 남자는 리처드를 쓴 목소리로 나무랐다.   
“리처드, 네 옷. 단정하지 못하게. 네 나이를 생각해라.”  
“네, 죄송해요. 갈아입고 올게요.”  
“됐다. 그러고 있지 말고 손님을 소개해주렴.”  
나는 내가 목에 매고 있던 넥타이를 찾았다. 차에 두고 왔다. 그래서 개새끼의 목을 여기서 조를 수가 없다. K, 나를 도와줬으면 해. 내가 살인자가 되지 않도록 해 줘. 권위적으로 명령을 내린 남자의 말을 고분고분 들으며 리처드가 현관에 서 있는 내게로 시선을 던졌다. 그는 곤란해 보였고, 힘들어 보였다. 씨발, 돌아버리겠네. 나도 담배를 피우고 싶어졌다. 신발을 대충 벗어 던지고 리처드에게 걸어갔다. 리처드는 내가 오지 않기를 바라는 눈치였다. 내가 가까워져 오자 아예 눈을 감아 버렸다. 그러나 개자식은 욕 나오게 멀쩡했다. 그는 미동조차 하지 않았다. 리처드는 부서지는 먼지조차 싫어해서 밖에서 신었던 신발을 실내에서 결코 신지 않는다. 매일 청소기를 돌렸고, 물청소까지 자주 했다. 어쩌다 내가 바닥에 신발 자국이라도 남기면 진저리를 치며 가만히 있지 못하고 곧바로 청소를 했다. 그리고 나선 언제나 화난 얼굴로 내게 슬리퍼를 건네주곤 했었다. 그러나 남자는 짙은 색 벨루티 구두를 신고 있었고, 브리오니에서 따로 맞춘 게 분명한 자신의 몸에 딱 맞는 수트를 입고 있었다. 돈으로 처바르긴 제대로 처발랐다. 그리고 그게 어울리는 인간이었다. 내 속물근성은 나중에야 남자가 걸쳤던 돈들을 찾게 했다. 당시엔 그가 뭘 입었는지도 몰랐다. 비싸 보이네, 그 생각밖에 안 했다. 다 끝나고 나서야 혼자 찾아봤다. 내가 가까이 오자 남자는 담배를 끄고 소파에서 일어났다. 그는 리처드와 키가 비슷했다. 나보다 컸고 리처드처럼 마르긴 했지만, 나보다 체격이 더 좋아 보였다. 어깨는 확실히 나보다 단단하게 각이 졌고 더 넓었다.   
“처음 뵙겠습니다. 에릭 리히터입니다.”  
남자는 독일계인 것 같았다. 그가 인사하며 내게 악수를 권했다. 미친새끼, 처음은 무슨. 몇 번 마주쳤으면서. 구역질을 참으며 나는 떨떠름하게 그의 손끝을 쥐며 대답했다.   
“에이단 터너입니다.”  
그의 왼 손목에 채워진 시계 초침소리가 유난히 크게 들렸다. 마찬가지로 나중에야 그가 찬 시계가 무엇인지 알았다. 바쉐론 콘스탄틴. 숨 쉬지 않는 물건이 숨 쉬는 사람을 가뿐하게 죽여 놓는다. 잠깐만 K, 토하고 올게. 리처드는 커다란 시계를 찬다. 그의 가느다란 손목이 더 돋보이도록. 영화나 드라마를 보다 보면 자주 리처드의 시계를 볼 수 있다. 파네라이 루미너. 그래서 영화와 드라마를 찾아보기 시작했다. 어쩌다 그를 떠올릴 수 있도록 말이다. 하지만 나는 시계 그런 거 못 찬다. 어차피 다니다 보면 분명 깨지고 말 텐데. 나는 뭐든 험하게 쓰고, 금방 버린다. 나는 언제나 버려도 아깝지 않은 것만 두고 살았고, 그게 좋은 줄 알았다. 예전엔.   
“리처드에게 들었습니다. 골드스미스에서 일하고 계신다지요?”  
“예.”  
일? 나는 어이가 없었다. 그는 일부러 나를 낮추려는 것 같았다. 일이라고? 조교를 폄하하는 건 아니다. 하지만 어디까지나 내가 하는 일은 사람 목에다 빨대 꽂고 피 빨아먹는 하찮은 것에 불과했다. W 교수는 나를 일을 시키기 위해 불렀다기보다는 어쩐지 내게 기회를 주고 싶어 하는 눈치였고, 안 그래도 얼마 없던 업무는 전시를 핑계로 날이 갈수록 줄어들고 있던 차였다. 리히터는 무표정한 눈으로 나를 꿰뚫었다. 나는 꼼짝도 못 하고 서 있기만 했다. 그의 시선이 내 셔츠로 꽂혔다. 잘못 채운 단추, 씨발. 그에게 괜히 얕보이는 기분이 들었다.   
“W 교수와는 예전부터 아는 사입니다. 대단히 훌륭한 사람이지요, 언제나 신용할만한 사람만 쓰는 사람입니다. 앉으시겠습니까?”  
그가 1인용 소파를 가리키며 내게 말했다. 나는 어느새 그의 말을 따르고 있었고 도매금으로 넘어간 기분을 느끼며 그가 시키는 대로 앉았다. 그리고 그는 리처드에게도 말했다. 너도 앉아라. 리처드는 순순히 남자의 옆에 앉았다. 떨고 있구나, 몸이 좋지 않니? 그가 리처드에게 조용한 목소리로 점잖게 물었다. 네, 조금요. 리처드는 자신의 무릎과 발목을 매만지며 대답했다. 이제 내가 눈을 감고 말았다. 이게 무슨 개같은 상황이지, 판단이 서지 않았다. 내가 여기서 무얼 해야 좋을지 모르겠고, 어떻게 리처드와 남자를 대해야 할지 막막했다. 난 지금까지 내가 만난 사람 중에 리처드가 가장 인상이 차가운 사람이라고 생각했다. 알고 지내면 첫인상과 달랐지만, 확실히 리처드는 가까이하기에 어려울 정도로 쌀쌀맞고 까다로워 보였고, 무표정한 얼굴은 무섭기까지 했다. 그러니까 길거리에서 마주치면 쉽게 말을 걸 수 없는 부류였다. 길을 묻기도 부담스러워서 어쩌다 시선이 마주치면 얼른 피해야만 할 것 같은 그런 사람 말이다. 에릭 리히터는 그보다 더했다. 복도에서 마주쳤을 때 느꼈던 점잖고 부드러웠던 인상은 내가 잘 못 봤던 모양이다. 그는 오래 알고 지내도 말을 쉽게 걸 수 없는 사람처럼 보였다. 그런데 우습게도 자신이 그렇게 만들어 놓고서도 리처드를 바라보는 눈빛이 다정했다. 아, 잘못 본 게 아니라 그가 언제나 리처드를 보고 있어서 그렇게 착각했던 모양이다. 남자는 정말 리처드를 걱정해서 묻고 있다. 심지어 미소를 짓는다. 그는 무례함도 당연함으로 바꿀 수 있는 남자였다. 더 이상 나를 신경 쓰지 않고 리처드만을 보고 있었다.   
“머리카락을 잘랐구나.”  
“네. 이상한가요?”  
“아니다. 어쩐지 어려 보여서 옛날 생각났다.”  
“이상하면 다시 어떻게든…….”  
리처드는 세상이 무너지기라도 한 것처럼 굴었다. 아예 울려고 했다. 그러니까 남자는 리처드의 머리카락을 쓸어 넘기며 퍽 애틋하게도 리처드를 달랬다.  
“괜찮아, 보기 좋다.”  
“네, 감사합니다.”  
“저녁은 뭘 먹고 왔니?”  
“마트에서 대충 사 먹었어요.”  
“제대로 챙겨 먹어라. 그런데 병원을 또 빠졌더구나, 왜 그랬어?”  
“병원은 싫어요. 무서워요. 그리고 그렇게 심하지도 않은데 굳이 갈 필요 없을 것 같아서요.”  
“판단은 네가 하는 게 아니야, 리처드. 난 네가 망가지는 게 걱정이다.”  
이미 망가진 거 아닌가? 잠자코 듣고 있자니 헛웃음이 나왔다. 판단, 말은 잘한다. 자기 일을 자기가 판단하지 그럼 누가 대신해주는 건가? 씨발, 보고 있자니.   
“네, 안 빠질게요.”  
“약은?”  
“오늘은 안 먹었어요.”  
“요즘도 구토하는 게 심하니?”  
“조금. 그래도 많이 괜찮아졌어요, 챙겨 먹기도 잘 챙겨 먹고요. 오늘만 대충 먹은 거예요. 걱정하지 마세요. 원래는 저녁을 식당에 가서 먹으려고 했는데 사람이 너무 많아서 갈 수가 없었어요.”  
“얼굴은 많이 좋아진 것 같다. 지내기 괜찮은가 보구나.”  
“네.”  
“그래도 역시 나는 네가 좀 더 괜찮은 곳에서 지냈으면 하지만 말이다. 이런 곳 말고.”  
그 말을 하며 남자는 나를 지그시 견주어 보았다. 아무래도 ‘이런 곳’에 나를 포함한 모양이다.  
“여기면 충분해요. 아니, 제게 넘치는 걸요.”  
“주변 환경이 썩 괜찮아 보이지 않는데.”  
그거야 사실이었다. 주말마다 매춘부를 데려오는 쓰레기도 살고, 인생의 종착역을 기다리는 하류들만 모여 사는 곳이었으니까. 하나같이 하루 벌어 하루 먹고 산다. 하루를 아예 굶는 사람들도 꽤 있었다. 그의 눈에는 벌레나 나나 다름없을 것이다.   
“아니에요, 나쁘지 않아요.”  
“아직도 CC를 생각하니?”  
“…….”  
리처드는 괴로운 표정을 지었다. 난 담배가 말려서 어차피 나는 안중에도 없는 개새끼를 똑같이 신경 쓰지 않기로 마음먹고 담배를 꺼내 입에 물었다. 그리고 담뱃재를 터는데, 깨끗해야 할 재떨이가 엉망이었다. 아무래도 남자는 리처드를 기다리면서 꽤 초조했던 모양이다. 재떨이에 담뱃재와 꽁초가 수북했다. 이 인간도 애처로운 인간인 것 같다. 자기 혼자 각별하고 애틋하다. 상대는 도망치려 하는데 말이다.   
“CC 얘기는 하고 싶지 않아요.”  
“CC 일은 애석하지만, 네 탓이 아니란 걸 알고 있잖니.”  
“제 탓이에요.”  
“왜 그렇게 생각하지?”  
“제가 CC를 두고 도망쳤으니까요. 제가 다 망쳤어요.”  
“그 아이는 그렇게 말할 가치가 없어. 기회를 줘도 저버린 건 CC였다. 난 CC가 여의치 않았지만 너를 생각해서 CC를 좋게 보려고 노력했어. CC와 네가 결혼해서 아이를 가지면 그 아이도 보살펴주려 했었다.”  
“네, 그러셨죠.”  
가관이다. 나는 짜증이 치밀어서 담배를 깊게 빨아들였다. 그리고 좀 삐딱하게 앉아서 그들을 말없이 지켜봤다. 제발 가줘. 리처드가 소리 없이 입 모양으로 내게 말했다. 입 닥쳐, 속 뒤집히니까. 나는 리처드와 똑같이 소리 없이 대꾸하고는 담뱃재를 털어내며 크게 숨을 내뱉었다. 지금 아니면 어디 가서 이 역겨운 촌극을 볼 일이 없을 것이다. 리히터가 리처드의 뒷목을 쓰다듬으며 그의 목에 걸려있는 줄을 잡았다.  
“뭐지?”  
차가운 목소리로 그가 물었다. 못마땅한 눈치였다. 정말 못마땅한 건 목걸이가 아니라 나일 텐데, 잘도 아닌 체하면서 아무렇지도 않게 나를 두고 있는 모습이 역겨웠고, 무섭기까지 하다.   
“두세요.”  
리처드는 숨을 삼키면서 눈가에 맺힌 눈물도 삼켰다. 그건 그렁그렁 고여 있었다. 진득하게도.  
“네게 어울리지 않는데.”  
그가 줄을 끊어버리려 하자 리처드는 소스라치게 놀라며 그의 손을 잡았다.   
“전 이게 마음에 들어요. 그러니까, 제발.”  
“리처드, 너 또 히스테리를 부리려고 하는구나. 손님도 계시는데 부끄러운 모습을 보이지 마라.”  
“오랜만에 외출했더니 피곤해서 그래요. 그런 거 아니에요. 제발 혼내지 마세요. 잘못했어요. 혼내지 마세요, 제발. 제발.”  
리처드는 남자의 손을 무서워하며 빌었다. 나는 더 이상 보고 있을 수가 없어서 담배를 끄고 일어나 부엌으로 갔다. 목이 말랐고, 머리가 지끈거렸다. 냉장고를 열어 물병을 꺼내고 컵에 물을 따라 단숨에 들이켰다. 그제야 남자는 방치하고 있던 나를 신경 쓰기 시작했다.  
“실례했습니다. 늦은 시간이지만 차라도 드시겠습니까?”  
“예. 술이 더 좋겠지만요.”  
나는 일부러 큰소리가 나게 물컵을 내려놓으며 대답했고, 리처드는 무릎 위에 두 손을 모으고 어깨를 좁힌 채 입술을 깨물었다. 내가 여기서 저 새끼를 두들겨 패면 어떻게 될까? 리처드는 나를 말리려나? 아니면 내가 그래 주길 바랄까? 뭐라도 내게 말을 해줬으면 좋겠는데 겁먹어서 내 쪽은 아예 보지도 못하고 있다. 쉬고 있어, 남자가 리처드의 뺨에 키스하고 일어나 부엌으로 걸어왔다. 그는 집안을 샅샅이 모두 알고 있었다. 리처드의 손이 닿았던 곳엔 남자의 손도 닿았다. 남자는 찬장에서 티웨어와 홍차 틴을 꺼내고, 진열장에 있던 술병도 꺼냈다. 좆같은 라흐마니노프는 끝나지도 않는다. 일전에 ‘평균율 클라비어’가 이처럼 들렸었다. 오싹한 기시감에 나는 다시 물을 따랐고, 나도 모르게 한숨을 쉬고 말았다. 남자의 회갈색 섞인 녹색 눈이 나를 응시했다. 셰익스피어가 질투는 녹색 눈의 괴물(Green-eyed Monster)이라고 했었지, 괜한 말이 아니었다. 그는 괴물이었다. 그와 나는 말없이 서로 노려봤다.   
“제가 할게요.”  
소파에 앉아있던 리처드가 비척비척 걸어왔다. 낮에 잠깐 상상했던 병원 복도를 걸어가는 미친 댄서처럼. 그는 남의 혈관에다 약이 든 주사기를 꽂을 사람이 될 수 없었다. 차라리 자기 팔에다 주사기를 꽂고 자살할 사람이다.  
“쉬고 있으렴. 피곤하다고 했잖니.”  
리히터가 리처드를 타일렀다. 괜찮아요, 제가 할래요. 그러나 리처드는 한사코 고집을 부리며 포트를 들었다. 리히터도 리처드의 고집은 진절머리나게 겪은 모양인지, 더 이상 말리려 하지 않았다. 리처드는 작정하면 아무도 말릴 수 없었으니까. 지친 기색이 역력한 얼굴로 리처드는 물을 부으며 남자에게 앉아서 기다리라 권했고, 내게도 말했다.   
“에이단, 너도 앉아있어.”  
“술만 미리 줘.”  
“조금만 기다려 줄래? 빈속에 마시면 안 좋으니까 뭐라도 챙겨줄게.”  
미친년. 너나 챙겨, 씨발. 욕을 하려다 리처드를 곤란하게 만들고 싶지 않아서 입을 다물었다. 정말 미친년. 이 와중에 나를 챙겨서 뭐하겠다고. 나는 와인을 별로 좋아하지 않는다. 먹고 나면 머리가 아파서 싫었고, 혀끝에 맴도는 미묘한 맛도 싫었다. 난 맥주나 위스키를 더 좋아했다. 원래 리처드의 집에 있는 술은 대부분 와인이었다. 코냑이 딱 한 병 있었는데, 그것도 내가 별로 탐탁지 않아 하자 리처드는 나 때문에 따로 맥주와 위스키를 사서 채워놨었다. 리처드는 남자가 꺼낸 와인 대신 맥주 캔을 따로 챙겼다. 그리고 부엌에 서서 말없이 등을 돌린 채, 목걸이를 만지작거렸다. 그러면서 기어이 혼자 조금 흐느꼈다. 리히터가 그런 리처드를 본다. 그리고 나를 본다. 안다, 지금 가장 괴로운 사람이 누군지. 

K, 내가 그때 총을 가지고 있었다면.  
리처드부터 쏴 죽였을 거야. 차라리 죽는 게 나아 보였으니까. 그리고 나도 죽었을 거야.


	29. Chapter 29

리처드는 찻잔을 내려놓으면서 손을 떨어 차를 조금 흘렸다. 가만히 지켜보고 있던 리히터는 다시 담배를 피웠다. 이 자리에 맥주 캔을 따는 소리는 어쩐지 상스럽고 빈곤하게 들렸으므로 어울릴 것 같지 않았지만, 애초에 나부터가 이들 사이에 있을 사람은 아닌 것 같다. 내가 구두끈을 다시 묶어줬을 때, 리처드는 그런 것에 익숙해 보였고, 그만한 대접을 받을 사람처럼 보였다. 하지만 나는 거기서 거리감을 느끼진 않았다. 그쪽이 그에게 더 알맞고 좋아 보인다면, 내가 무릎을 꿇고 구두끈을 묶어주는 일 정도야 얼마든지 할 수 있었다. 난 허리 숙이는 걸 마다하는 인간은 아니다. 푼돈이나마 벌어보고자 이미 수백 번을 그렇게 했으므로. 난 이제 더 구겨질 자존심도 없었기에 내 빈곤은 아무렇지도 않았지만, 리처드가 빈곤해지는 것은 싫다. 그러나 지금 내가 할 수 있는 건 얼간이처럼 자리에 얌전히 앉아 맥주를 마시며 지켜보는 것뿐이었다. 리처드는 조금 으스스한 표정으로 남자에게 물었다.   
“해리는 요즘 어떻게 지내나요?”  
누구지? 리처드가 내게 한 번도 말한 적 없는 이름이었다.   
“이제야 물어보는구나. 잘 지낸다. 네 걱정이 크다. 요즘 연락 없다지? 안 그래도 얼마 전에 해리가 네 집에 전등이 또 깜빡 거리냐고 물었었다.”  
담뱃재를 털며 리히터가 대답했다. 그는 손가락을 꽤 우아하게 쓸 줄 아는 인간이었다. 난 언제나 좀 급하게 담뱃재를 털곤 했는데 그는 여유롭게 검지로 담배를 쳐서 정확히 타들어 간 재만 재떨이로 떨어트렸다.  
“해리도 바쁜 것 같은데 쓸데없는 일로 연락하기 그래서요.”  
“그럼 전등은?”  
리히터가 웃으면서 물었다.  
“그 날은, 기운이 없어서 깜빡거려도 내버려뒀더니 머리가 어지러웠어요. 혼자 갈려고 하니까 의자에서 떨어질 것 같아서……평소엔 혼자서도 충분히 해요.”  
리처드는 무안한지 얼굴을 붉히며 애처럼 대답했다. 그게 리히터 마음에 든 모양이다. 남자가 한결 부드러운 표정을 지었다.  
“그래, 내가 해리에게 먼저 연락하라고 말해두마. 언제 둘이서 저녁이라도 함께하렴.”  
“괜찮아요. 바쁠 텐데.”  
“그 정도 시간이야 없을까 봐. 설혹 없다 하더라도 만들어야지.”  
“네, 그럼 당신 말대로 할게요. 죄송하지만, 저……. 괜찮으시다면 다른 음악을 틀면 안 될까요?”  
리처드는 다친 발목을 꺾으며 물었다. 대충 짐작해보자면 아마 해리란 남자는 리히터와 가족관계이거나 그의 밑에서 일하는 사람 같았다. 그리고 리처드는 리히터보단 해리가 좀 더 편한 눈치였다.   
“다른 것?”  
“네.”  
“그래, 네가 하고 싶은 대로 해라. 요즘 따로 듣고 있는 거라도 있니?”  
“아니요, 늘 똑같죠. 있긴 있는데……당신 듣기엔 그다지. 너무 시끄럽지 않을까요, 밤이기도 하고.”  
“아, 해리가 네게 선물해준 것 말이지. 들었다. 그래, 네 말대로 나는 들어도 모르겠더구나.”  
“네, 해리에게 고맙다고 전해주세요. 그때도 인사했지만요, 그래도.”  
“그러마.”  
나는 다시 담배를 꺼냈고, 리처드는 남자에게 고맙다고 인사하며 그의 뺨에 키스했다. 그리고 일어나서 좆같은 라흐마니노프를 꺼버리고, CD가 아닌 레코드를 꺼냈다. 그리고 깨끗하긴 했지만 나보다 나이가 더 많아 보이는 라임색 턴테이블에 그것을 끼웠다. 난 저게 그냥 인테리어를 위해 갖다 놓은 그럴싸한 상잔 줄 알았는데, 뚜껑을 여니 턴테블이었다. 쓰는 건 오늘 처음 봤다. 바늘이 돌아간다. 난 벌써 술기운이 올라 어지러워지기 시작했다. 그래도 계속 맥주를 마셨다. 천천히 돌아가는 바늘과 함께 연주되는 곡에 남자의 표정이 흐려졌다. 라벨(Maurice Joseph Ravel)의 ‘Pavane Pour Une Infante Defunte’는 리처드의 항변 같은 것이었다. 잔잔히 이어지는 음악을 들으며 남자는 심기가 불편해졌는지 말없이 차를 마셨다. 리처드는 그런 남자를 말없이 응시하며 조금, 아니 꽤 소름 끼치게 웃었다.   
“마음에 안 드세요?”  
여전히 턴테이블 옆에 서서 리처드가 그에게 물었다. 리처드는 신경질적으로 턴테이블이 올라가 있는 받침대를 손으로 두드리며 남자의 대답을 기다렸다. 병적인 그 모습은 다 팔아치워서 죽어버린 그의 자존심의 유령이려니 한다. 남자가 천천히 찻잔을 내려놓았다. 이제 그들은 서로가 끔찍하다는 듯이 소름 끼치는 얼굴로 보고 있다. 대체 이렇게 만나면서 어떻게 살 수 있는지 나는 모르겠다.   
“아니다. 오랜만에 들으니 괜찮구나.”  
남자가 불쾌한 기색을 숨기며 대답했다. 리처드는 실망스러운지 눈을 내리깔며 눈꺼풀을 조금 떨었다. 그리고 남자가 손을 뻗자 그에게 순응하며 다시 돌아왔다. 리처드는 남자의 어깨에 머리를 기댔다. 피곤해 보였다. 남자는 리처드의 머리를 매만지며 내 쪽을 봤다. 갑자기 목이 막혔다.   
“그렇지 않아도 뵙고 싶었습니다.”  
“저 말입니까?”  
뭐하자는 거지. 난 고개를 옆으로 젖혀 기울어진 시야로 남자를 응시했다. 그러나 남자는 시종 내게 깍듯하다. 그건 나를 존중할만한 대상으로 보아 격식을 차리는 것이 아니라 손대기도 불쾌한 폐기물로 여기기에 하는 행동이었다.   
“예, 이른 시일 내로 자리를 마련했으면 했지요. 애석하게도 시기가 그리 적당하진 않습니다만, 모쪼록 이렇게 뵙게 되어 대화를 나누게 된 기쁨을 이루 말할 수 없군요.”  
난 보딩 스쿨 출신들이 하는 말을 도무지 이해 못 하겠다. 발음도 알아들을 수가 없다. 그가 말하는 단어가 내가 알고 있는 단어가 맞는지도 긴가민가하다. 최근 W 교수와 대화를 나누지 않았다면 그가 하는 말을 반도 알아듣지 못했을 것이다. W 교수 덕분에 어느 정도 이해할 수 있었다. 그런데 대체 좋다는 건지, 싫다는 건지. 애매한 그의 태도가 거슬린다. 물론 난 지금 기분이 몹시 거지 같다.   
“외람되지만, 이 아이와 어떻게 지내고 계시는지 말씀해 주신다면 제게 큰 기쁨이 될 것 같습니다. 이 아이는 지극히 비밀스러운 면이 있어서 극도로 자기 얘기하는 것을 기피하므로 돌봐주기가 여의치 않으니 말입니다.”  
“아이요? 여기 아이가 어디 있습니까?”  
난 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그래도 남자는 표정 하나 바뀌지 않았다. 리처드만 죽어 나간다. 덜덜 떨면서 남자의 재킷을 꽉 틀어쥐고는 그것만 만지작거렸다. 리처드, 남자가 리처드의 이름을 부르며 리처드를 엄하게 타일렀다. 불안해서요, 죄송해요. 리처드는 작은 목소리로 대답하며 기운 없이 다시 손을 내려놓았다. 저래서 늘 그랬구나. 날 붙잡다가도 쉽게 놓아버리던 리처드의 손은 반복된 학습에 의한 것이었다. 남자는 리처드가 자신에게 매달리면 혼을 낸다. 혼낸다는 표현도 시발, 좆같은데 달리 설명할 단어가 없다. 같은 부류인 W 교수에게 댁들이 쓰는 고상한 표현 방법을 물어봐야겠다. 야단친다고 하나? 이것도 아닌 것 같은데.   
“아, 리치 말이에요?”  
K, 사람이 너무 겁을 먹으면 도리어 웃게 되더라. 난 미친 인간들 사이에 형편없이 끼여서 똑같이 정신 나간 웃음을 지었다.   
“예.”  
“무슨 얘기하나 했네.”  
나는 소파에 몸을 기대며 다리를 쭉 폈다.   
“잘 지냅니다. 당신 말대로 병원을 빠지는 것 같긴 하지만. 병원 갈 정돕니까? 어디가 안 좋아서요? 저는 모르겠던데요.”  
리히터는 허공에 떨어진 것처럼 방황하는 리처드의 손을 다시 허락했다. 리처드는 혼란스러운지 혼자 머리를 흔들며 남자의 옷을 잡았다가 놓기를 반복했다. 당장에라도 소리를 지를 것처럼 불안해하는 리처드에게 괜찮아, 잡아. 남자가 명령조로 말하자 이윽고 리처드는 힘을 주어 남자의 옷을 꽉 잡는다. 이거 씨발 개새끼 훈련하는 거 맞았네, 미치겠다. 웃음 밖에 안 나온다. 무서워서 죽을 것 같다. 개가 본래 갖고 있던 무조건 반응, 순응한다. 그 무조건 반응을 일으키는 자극은 사람의 손과 다정한 말 한마디이다. 개를 훈련한다. 개를 만져주고 칭찬해준다. 개는 무조건 반응한다. 이제 완전범죄를 위해 어디서 순진한 개를 잡아다가 가둬두고, 사람 손 타는 걸 좋아해서 사람만 보면 배를 보이며 몸을 뒤집는 개에게 돈을 준다. 개가 돈이 필요하냐고? 인간이 필요하다. 그래 인간이지, 개가 아니라. 하지만 개라고 말하자. 인간이라고 말하면 비참하니까. 그 돈으로 갖고 싶은 걸 사도록 하고, 하고 싶은 걸 마음껏 하게 한다. 개는 자신이 그렇게 사람에게 순종적으로 엉겨 붙으면 안전하다고 믿는다. 손길과 돈에 조건화가 잘 된 개에게 어느 날부터 돈을 주면서 체벌하면 개는 당연히 다리를 절면서 숨을 것이다. 그럼 그걸 끌어내다 다시 죽도록 두들겨 팬다. 충격받은 개를 다시 쓰다듬어 주면서 돈을 주고 잘 대해준다. 이걸 오락가락 반복하면 개는 이제 어떻게 해야 좋을지 알 수 없게 되고, 그 관계를 파악할 수 없게 되어 혼란에 빠진다. 그래서 점점 자신감을 잃고 자기가 누군지도 몰라서 혼자 낑낑거리며 괴로워하다가 끝내 미치는 것이다. 개를 동정한 누군가가 그 개를 구해 다시 훈련한다. 학습 받은 것을 잊도록 재훈련 시켜 개가 다시 예전 모습으로 돌아가도록 하지만 결국 소거시킬 수 없다. 나는 이미 알고 있다. 자발적 회복(Spontaneous Recovery)에 대해 본 적이 있다. 학습은 영원히 소멸하지 않는다. 기껏해야 개는 자신이 이제 정상적으로 돌아갔다고 착각하며 종일 전등이나 켜놓고 음악이나 반복해서 들을 것이다. K, 파블로프의 개 실험(Classical Conditioning)이 이거 맞아? 난 멍청한 놈이라 정확히 모르겠다. 됐다, 네게 괜한 소리 했다. 너도 모를 텐데. 

끝내주네. 멀쩡했던 사람 하나를 병신 만들다니. 괜찮은 구경 했다고 박수라도 보내고 싶은 심정이다.   
“리처드는 정상적으로 생활을 영위할 수 없습니다.”  
남자는 확신에 찬 어조로 사람이 살아있다, 사람이 죽었다, 사실을 말하는 것처럼 내게 경고했다. 그리고 자신을 붙들고 있는 리처드를 응시했는데, 리처드는 죄다 포기했는지 허무한 얼굴로 말했다.   
“네, 저는 그래요……할 줄 아는 게 없어요. 이제는.”  
시발년이 뭐라고 하는 거야. 남자만 이 자리에 없었다면 그냥 뺨을 때렸을 것이다. 헛소리 그만하고 같이 뭐라도 먹자고 말했을 것이다. 그리고 네가 무얼 잘하는지, 얼마나 잘하는지 한 시간 동안 계속 말해줬을 것이다. 하지만 지금은 못한다. 미안해. 난 맥주 캔을 새로 하나 땄고, 남자에게 반문했다.   
“예? 무슨 소리 하는지 모르겠는데요. 좀 알아듣게 말씀해주시겠습니까?”  
그러나 남자는 여전히 내가 알아들을 수 없게 말한다.   
“당신에게 폐를 끼쳤습니다. 염치없습니다만, 괜찮으시다면 긴히 부탁을 드리고 싶군요.”  
“무슨 부탁이요?”  
“전 언제나 리처드가 홀로 지내는 것을 염려하고 있습니다. 터너 씨, 당신도 알고 계실 텐데 리처드의 가족은 부득이하게도 지금 영국을 떠나 있습니다.”  
“예, 이민 갔다고…….”  
목이 막혀서 나는 말을 하다 말았다. 대신 기침을 하면서 쥐고 있던 맥주 캔을 찌그러뜨렸다.   
“그래서 가까이서 지켜봐 줄 사람이 없습니다. 리처드는 고질적인 신경쇠약으로 고통받고 있어서 종종 불안해할 뿐만 아니라 몹시 불안정하므로 가까이에 의지하고 기댈만한 사람이 필요하다고 줄곧 생각해 왔습니다만……이 아이는 타인을 쉽게 신뢰하는 좋지 못한 습관이 있지요. 그간 교류하던 사람들은 다 형편없었습니다. 약혼녀도 허영에 사로잡혀 사치스러운 여자였고, 언제였지 리처드? 네가 스코틀랜드에 있을 때 말이다.”  
“이제 그만.”  
리처드는 자신의 귀를 틀어막아 버렸다. 남자는 아랑곳하지 않고 자신의 두 손을 모아 엄지를 턱밑에 받치며 나머지 손가락들을 입술과 코에 갖다 댔다. 그리고 눈을 잠깐 감았다가 천천히 뜨며 말을 이었다.   
“알코올 중독자인데다 마약까지 손댔던 사람과 가까이 지내더군요. 전 리처드와 그의 관계를 탐탁지 않게 여겼습니다만, 리처드의 결정이니 지켜보기만 했었습니다. 그러나 진정, 제 실수였습니다. 다행히 상황이 더 악화하기 전에 그와 관계를 정리하고 다시 런던으로 돌아왔습니다만, 건강이 많이 악화한 상태였지요.”  
난 그가 너무 아무렇지도 않게 이런 얘기를 해서, 남의 얘기를 쓴 책이라도 읽는 줄 알았다. 자신의 머리를 쥐어뜯으며 리처드가 떨리는 목소리로 입을 열고 리히터를 가로막았다.   
“그만 하세요. 에이단은 약을 하지 않아요. 이제 전 아프지도 않아요. 눈은 괜찮아요. 다리도 괜찮고, 전처럼 토하지도 않아요. 불면증에 시달리지도 않아요. 그러니까 에이단에게 그런 얘기하지 마세요, 제가 잘할게요.”  
그러면서도 계속 머리카락을 쥐어뜯고, 자기 얼굴에 상처를 냈다. 벌레라도 기어가는지 계속 긁어대고, 손톱으로 뜯어댄다. 안 그래도 질려 있던 얼굴에 보기 싫게 줄이 죽죽 그어졌고, 반달 모양의 손톱자국이 그 줄 위를 끊어놓았다. 리히터는 리처드가 더 이상 그러지 못하도록 그의 손목을 붙들어 매고서는 리처드를 단호한 태도로 흔들었다.   
“리처드, 또 히스테리를 부릴 작정이니?”  
그의 시선을 피하며 리처드가 대답했다.   
“아니요.”  
리처드가 다시 얌전해지자 리히터는 리처드의 손목을 놓아줬다. 얼마나 세게 잡았던지 손자국이 남아 있었다. 내일이면 아마 시퍼렇게 멍이 들 것이다. 기운 빠진 리처드를 소파에 기대게 하며 리히터가 말했다.   
“다른 사람에게 이런 모습을 보여주지 않았으면 한다.”  
“네. 죄송해요.”  
그리고 자신 역시 소파에 몸을 느슨하게 기대며 다시 내게 말했다.   
“실례했습니다.”  
이제 상황이 역전된 것 같다. 나는 더 이상 그를 삐딱하게 보지 못했고, 주눅이 들어 무릎 위에 팔을 괴고 허리를 숙인 채 바닥만 내려다봐야 했다. 리히터는 리처드와 실랑이를 벌이느라 흘러내린 자신의 머리카락을 넘기며 마저 말하기 시작했다.   
“여하튼 그와 석연치 않은 관계는 정리했지만 수습해야 할 것이 꽤 있었습니다. 제가 적당한 선에서 합의점을 찾고 완전히 끝내긴 했지만.”  
내가 잠자코 그의 얘기를 모두 들으면 리처드가 이 자리에서 당장 혀라도 깨물 것 같았고, 나는 피를 보고 싶지 않았으므로 억지로 없는 용기를 쥐어짜 부들부들 떨리는 무릎을 손으로 꽉 쥐며 그에게 말했다.   
“저기, 리히터 씨.”  
잘못을 저지르고 교무실로 끌려가는 애새끼 같은 말투였다. 존나 초라하다. 지금 나는 적어도 수십 장 써야 할 반성문이 짜증 나고 괴로웠으며, 벌써 내 잘잘못을 따지며 훈계하는 교사의 껄끄러운 목소리가 들리는 것 같다. 그러나 그는 그런 내 모습을 재밌어하는 눈치다.   
“사생활을 다른 사람 입으로 듣고 싶진 않으니까 관두고 본론만 말해요.”  
그리고 구역질 나게도 내가 마음에 들었는지 미소 지었다. 더 토하고 싶은 사실은, W 교수보다도 이 남자가 더 근사하게 미소 짓는다는 것이다. 때때로 리처드가 굉장히 멋있어 보일 때가 있다. 남들은 돌아버릴 상황에서도 흐트러지지 않고 침착한 모습을 보여주거나, 꽤 무게감 있는 얼굴로 나를 보며 어른스럽게 대할 때가 있었는데 아마 이 남자에게서 배운 것 같다. 같이 지내다 보니 닮은 것 같다. 리히터는 사무적인 어조로 말했다.   
“부디 지금처럼 지내주셨으면 합니다.”  
“그게 답니까?”  
“예. 터너 씨, 그렇게만 해주신다면 당신이 지내시기에도 부족하지 않도록 감사를 표하겠습니다.”  
“무슨…….”  
나는 속물이라 이런 말은 잘도 알아듣는다. 그는 아무래도 CC와 나를 동일 선상에 놓으려는 것 같다. 그러니까 리처드의 부속품 말이다. 그가 안 망가지고 계속 작동할 수 있도록 끼워 넣는 조그만 나사. 리히터는 정말 수완이 대단한 인간이다. 그의 여유가 어디에 기반을 뒀는지 나라도 알 수 있었다. 그는 정말 중요한 것 외에는 대단치 않게 여긴다. 불필요한 것에 쓸데없이 감정 소모를 하지 않는 것이다. 리히터는 나를 껄끄럽게 여기지도 않았고, 리처드만 지금처럼 곁에 둘 수 있다면 나를 쓰는 것을 오히려 긍정적으로 여기고 있다. 대부분 사람은 속에 든 걸 다 쏟고도 모자라서 자기 배라도 갈라서 내장을 꺼내 쇼라도 벌일 만큼 피가 거꾸로 치솟을만한 일인데, 리히터는 그런 초라한 작자가 아니었다. 그건 아마도 날 인간으로 여기지도 않아 가능한 일이기도 하겠지만 말이다. 질투는 인간을 향한 것이지, 쓰레기통에 들어가 있는 고물을 위한 것이 아니다. 리히터는 내게 감정이 조금도 없었고, 나를 유용하게 쓸 생각만 하고 있었다. 난 그런 리히터의 녹색 눈이 섬뜩하다. 그리고 정말 자존심이 상했다.  
“잠시만, 제가 머리가 안 돌아가는 놈이라서 그러는데. 제가 생각하는 게 아니었으면 하지만, 씨발. 인간이 이렇게 살면 안 되잖아요, 그렇죠? 그러니까 씨발. 그래서 제가 계속 리처드와 만나주면 당신이 저한테 돈이라도 주겠단 겁니까?”  
남자는 대답으로 고개를 끄덕였다. 내가 왜 이런 일을 당하고 있어야 하지…….   
“필요 없어요. 돈은 벌고 있으니까.”  
W 교수와 일하며 받는 돈. 난 그것만 꽉 쥐고 있다. 고작 수백 파운드라 할지라도, 잘해 봐야 집세를 내는 것에 불과하지만, 돈은 돈이다. 나한텐 이것도 큰돈이다. 남자는 그런 내 사정을 꿰뚫어 보며 물었다.   
“수입이 불안정하지 않습니까?”  
“전혀.”  
“리처드가 생활하는 데 있어서 부담을 지지 않기를 바라고 있습니다.”  
“그건 댁이 알아서 할 문제고요. 우리 사이 문제는 아닌 것 같네요.”  
동공이 풀린 채 천장을 올려다보고 있던 리처드가 갑자기 자리에서 일어났다. 그리고 오른쪽 다리를 질질 끌며 턴테이블이 있는 곳으로 걸어갔다. 리히터가 리처드에게 물었다.   
“리처드, 무엇을 하려고 하니?”  
등을 돌린 리처드가 남자를 향해 섬뜩하게 웃었다.   
“음악을 끄려고요. 마음에 들지 않아서.”  
“그래.”  
남자는 단조로웠다. 리처드는 턴테이블의 바늘을 손으로 잡아버렸다. 그러자 칠판을 긁는 것 같기도 하고, 비닐을 찢는 것 같기도 한 이상한 소리가 났다.  
“그러고 있으면 다치잖니.”  
“네, 잠시만요.”   
고분고분 대답하며 이윽고 리처드는 레코드를 턴테이블에서 빼버렸다. 그리고 레코드를 제자리에 갖다놓은 다음 옆에 있는 다른 진열장에서 앨범 케이스를 하나씩 집어 그것을 열고 얌전히 들어있는 CD를 뺐다가 다시 끼우기를 반복했다. 일부러 어지럽히고 정리한다. 계속 그것만 한다. 그걸 보고 있으니까 돌아버릴 것 같다. 한참 동안 그 행위에 몰두하던 리처드가 등을 돌린 채 여전히 손을 바쁘게 놀리면서 남자에게 물었다.   
“뭐가 괜찮을까요?”   
“네가 듣고 싶은 건 없니?”  
“없어요.”  
“그렇다면 아무것도 듣지 말자. 마저 정리하고 오렴.”  
“네.”  
대답과 함께 리처드는 진열장을 흔들어 가지런히 정리한 것을 죄다 쏟아버렸다. 엉망이 된 바닥을 내려다보며 리처드는 정신이 나가 웃었고, 리히터는 가만히 앉아서 그것을 지켜보기만 했다. 난 더 이상 지켜보고 있을 수 없어서 자리에서 일어나 리처드에게 다가갔다. 그리고 어질러진 바닥을 함께 정리했다. 왜 여기에 무지개가 있지. CD 표면에 일렁이는 반짝임을 보면서 나는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 여기에 무지개가 왜. 리처드와 똑같이 미치지 않기 위해서 그 생각만 했다. 

“에이단, 늦었는데. 너 내일도 일하러 가야 하잖아.”  
흐트러진 케이스들을 차곡차곡 모으며 리처드가 내게 말했다. 나는 무뚝뚝하게 대답했다.   
“어.”  
씨발, 무지개. 눈이 부셨다. 보기 싫어서 얼른 CD를 다시 끼우고 케이스 뚜껑을 닫아버렸다.   
“안 피곤해?”  
“피곤해.”   
얼마나 피곤하냐면, 몸에 감각이 없다. 이걸 빨리 다 치워버리고 싶어서 급하게 손을 움직이다 마감을 좆같이 한 케이스 모서리에 긁혔는데 아픈 것도 몰랐다. 앨범 커버에 피가 묻어서야 내가 다쳤다는 걸 알았으니까. 리처드가 긁혀서 피가 나는 내 손가락을 보더니, 자기 손으로 상처를 꾹 눌러 지혈시켜주며 말했다.   
“그럼 어서 가서 쉬어.”  
“이거 정리 다하고 갈게.”  
“응.”  
“너 다신 이런 짓 하지 마라. 시발, 이게 무슨 고생이야.”  
“응.”  
그래도 피가 멎지 않자 리처드는 내 손가락을 가져가 입으로 빨았다. 난 좀 울컥했고, 가슴이 맞은 것처럼 욱신거리며 아팠다. 리처드도 손이 엉망이었지만 나는 아무것도 하지 않았다. 그에게 지금 아무것도 해선 안 될 것 같았다. 다음에, 다음에, 다음에 괜찮은지 봐줄게. 그에게 처음으로 공수표를 던졌다. 다시 우리는 아무 말도 하지 않고 마저 치웠다. 내일이면 리처드는 이것들을 다시 하나하나 다 열어서 도로 정리할 것이다. 급하게 정리하느라 제자리를 찾아가지 못하고 엉뚱한 케이스에 끼운 CD도 더러 있었으니 말이다. 마침내 정리를 마치고 나는 뻐근한 허리를 두드리며 몸을 일으켰다. 미동 없이 자리를 지키고 있는 리히터가 나를 꽤 만족한 얼굴로 보고 있었다. 

“저는 이만 가보겠습니다.”  
가까스로 남자에게 그렇게 말하는데 얼굴이 경련을 일으켰다. 억지로 웃어 보려고 했지만 이젠 웃음이 안 나왔다. 따끔거리는 뺨을 손으로 문지르며 나는 병신처럼 어설프게 현관문으로 걸어나갔고, 리히터는 거기까지 나를 따라 나왔다. 그리고 자신의 연락처라며 나 같은 놈은 평생 받아볼 일 없는 명함을 줬고, 난 그걸 아무렇게나 바지 주머니에 쑤셔 넣었다. 리처드는 리히터의 등 뒤에 몸을 감추고 나를 보고 있었다. 난 눈물을 꾹 참으며 리처드에게 말했다.  
“나 이만 갈게. 잘 자.”  
리처드는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 당연했다. 원래 우린 오늘 같이 자려고 했으니까, 그는 작별 인사를 생각하지 않았을 것이다. 계획적인 인간은 갑자기 닥친 상황에 당황하며 제대로 처신하지 못한다. 리처드는 헤어질 때 건네는 인사도 한 시간 전부터 미리 준비하는 사람이다. 우리가 처음 만났을 때, 좋은 꿈 꾸라며 복도에서 내게 했던 말, 나와 밖으로 나가는 순간부터 생각하고 있었다고 나중에야 털어놓았었다. 그는 언제나 끝을 준비하고 사는 사람이다. 그러나 그래도 나는 인사를 받고 싶었다. 적어도, 저 개새끼가 하자는 대로 하지 않기 위해서는 우리 사이에 돈이 아니라 다른 게 필요하다고 생각했다. 남들처럼 인사하고, 다음에 보자 말하고 그런 거 말이다. 대답을 기다리고 있는 나를 보더니 리히터가 자신의 등 뒤에 선 리처드에게 말했다.  
“리처드, 인사해야지.”  
그제야 리처드는 내게 다가와 나를 끌어안았고, 내 뺨에 입을 맞추며 말했다.   
“오늘 고마웠어. 잘 자, 좋은 꿈 꿔.”  
나는 아주 무너져 내렸다. 모르겠다. 쓰레기한텐 질투 안 하겠지, 속이 뒤집히거든 알아서 하라 하고. 리처드를 좀 벅차게 끌어안았다. 남자는 신경 쓰지 말기로 하자. 그도 어차피 나를 신경 쓰지 않는다. 낮에도 말했지만 너 또 까먹을까 봐. 겨우 리처드에게 입을 열며 말했다. 이제 좀 웃을 수 있었다. 표정없는 리처드에게 머리 자른 거 예쁘다. 어울려. 나 정말 갈게, 내일 보자. 그렇게 말하며 이마에 키스했다. 그리고 리히터와는 데면데면하게 서로 목만 까딱여 인사했다. 이 플랫 현관문이 원래 이렇게 무거웠던가. 문을 닫는데 더럽게 힘이 들었다. 이내 문이 끽끽거리는 음산한 소리를 내며 닫혔다. 난 바로 들어가지 못하고 복도에 서 있었고, 안에서 찰싹하고 귀를 찢는 소리가 났다. 또 때리려는가 보다. 그대로 나는 집으로 들어가 씻지도 못하고 이불을 뒤집어썼다.


	30. Chapter 30

잠을 거의 이루지 못했다. 이어폰을 꽂고 있는 귀가 아프고 속이 메스꺼워 쓰러질 것 같아 그제야 눈을 감으려 했더니 벌써 아침이었다. 차가 다니기 시작했고, 사람들 목소리가 하나둘 들려오기 시작했다. 이제 자기는 글러 버렸다. 밤을 새우다 아침에 새소리를 들으면 기분이 언짢다. 저 소리는 이제 하루를 시작하는 소리였지만, 나는 아니기 때문이다. 정말 비참한 기분이었다. 뼈마디가 끊어질 것 같았고, 근육통에 시달렸다. 침대 밖으로 나와 욕실에 들어가서 찬물을 틀었다. 나는 거기다 머리를 들이밀어 정수리부터 쏟아지는 물을 맞으며 비참한 기분에서 벗어나기 위해 노력했고, 허사였다. 정신이 들수록 비참한 기분은 더 심해졌을 뿐, 조금도 나아지지 않았다. 욕조 안에 쪼그려 앉아 욕조에 찌든 물때와 욕실 벽에 묻은 얼룩을 멍하니 보며 기억 속에서 어젯밤을 지우려고 안간힘을 썼다. 물줄기가 등에 닿자 따가웠다. 그래서 난 좀 실성한 사람처럼 혼자 웃었고, 대충 샤워를 마치고 나와 거울에 등을 돌려보니 손톱자국이 길게 가 있었다. 반달모양으로 움푹 팬 자국도 있었다. 상처는 이미 피가 멎어 딱지가 앉아 있었고, 좀 화끈거렸다. 이런 침울한 기분으로 밖에 나갔다간 남에게 보기 싫은 꼴만 보여줄 것이다. 거울에 비친 얼간이에게 정신 좀 차리자고 말하며 뺨을 철썩 때렸다. 때렸으니까 아픈 게 당연한데, 뺨이 아프다는 사실에 이상하게 나는 기분이 슬퍼졌다. 

시발, 오랜만이네. 좆같은 바퀴벌레. 다 씻고 밖으로 나오니 부엌 벽을 바퀴벌레 한 마리가 기어 올라가고 있었다. 놈은 사람이 나타나자 소스라치게 놀라며 빠른 움직임으로 원을 그리며 벽을 빙빙 돌았다. 그게 더 짜증 나서 나는 놈을 때려잡을 만한 걸 급하게 뒤졌다. 하나 있네, 딱 적당한 거. 식탁 위에 올려 둔 작업구상용 노트를 들어다가 녀석에게 다가가서 힘을 주어 세게 내리쳤다. 팍, 하고 벌레가 짜부라지는 소리가 났다. 머리가 아프다. 노트를 뒤집으니 형체도 알아볼 수 없는 흑갈색 액체가 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 약간 노랗기도 했다. 아직 숨이 끊어지지 않은 녀석의 가느다란 다리만 파르르 떨고 있었다. 나는 구역질을 참으며 휴지로 대충 그것을 문질러 닦아내고 쓰레기통에 버렸다. 그리고 냉장고를 열어 물을 꺼내 마셨고, 아침은 거르고 옷만 갈아입고 나왔다. 리처드에게 인사를 하고 가야 하나 망설여졌다. 시간이 촉박했음에도 불구하고 리처드의 집 현관문 앞에 서서 문을 두드릴까 한참 동안 고민하다가 이내 문을 두드리고 그를 불렀지만, 집 안에선 아무 소리도 나지 않았다. 내 바지 주머니 안에는 스페어 키가 있었고, 놈은 딱딱한 끝으로 나를 건드리며 자신을 쓰라고 부추겼다. 하지만 나는 그러지 않을 것이다. 잘 잤어? 갔다 올게. 리처드에게 메시지 하나만 남기고 지하철을 타러 계단을 내려왔다. 그리고 보기 싫은 얼굴과 맞닥뜨렸다.   
“내 말이 맞지? 렌트 보이 맞잖아. 다 늙어서 헐값에 단골만 받는 매춘부.”  
어디서 술 먹다 시비라도 붙었는지 코가 깨진 퀸즈 파크가 히죽히죽 웃으면서 내게 아는 척했다. 이 자식은 내가 저번에 자기 차를 박살 내고 난 뒤로 어쩌다 복도나 계단에서 나와 마주칠 때마다 내 눈치를 보며 슬금슬금 피했는데 어제 축구라도 크게 이겼는지, 뭘 잘 못 먹어서 맛이 갔기라도 했는지 오늘은 아주 기세등등하게 나왔다. 같잖은 새끼, 목에서 가래와 함께 욕이 끓었다.   
“아직도 정신 못 차렸지?”  
내가 이를 갈면서 묻자 그는 자신의 두껍고 더러운 손으로 배를 문지르며 계속 쪼갰다. 기분이 더러워졌다.   
“새벽에 벤츠 타고 나가는 남자를 봤는데.”  
“댁 면상 수리비 청구서도 보내고 싶은가 봐? 아주 갈아엎어 줘?”  
“아이고, 너무 그러지 마. 나이도 어린 친구가 성미가 고약하네. 난 그냥 같은 플랫 사는 이웃사촌이기도 하니 걱정스러워서 말이야. 신세 망치기 싫으면 매춘부와 연애는 관두라고. 아직 매춘부에 대한 환상이 있을 나이지, 이해해. 하지만 자네보다 오래 산 사람 말을 좀 귀담아들어, 뉴스에 변사체로 발견되었다는 소식을 가족에게 알리고 싶지 않으면 말이야.”  
나는 이 자식과 시간 낭비하고 싶지 않았다. 더 이상 상대할 가치도 느끼지 못해서 그냥 무시하고 내 갈 길을 갔다. 내가 자신을 무시하자 퀸즈 파크는 울컥했는지 뒤에서 짜증스러운 목소리로 크게 소리를 질렀다.   
“그년 화대 얼마냐? 너도 살 수 있을 정도면 정말 헐값인 모양인데. 새파랗게 어린놈까지 정신 못 차리도록 붙들고 있는 거 보면 왕년에 꽤나 날렸나 봐? 응, 아주 잘해주니 애새끼가 질질 짜며 매달리겠지. 얼만지 좀 말해 줘, 나도 사보게.”  
못 참겠다. 다시 뒤를 돌아 성큼성큼 퀸즈 파크에게 걸어가서 놈의 늘어진 셔츠 멱살을 쥐고 말했다.  
“한 번만 더 지껄이면 아주 입을 박살 낼 줄 알아.”  
“이거 놔, 이 친구가 정말 나와 또 잘잘못 따지고 싶은 거야? 왜 그렇게 흥분을 하고 그래. 아니면 네가 매춘부에게 용돈 받아가며 만나는가 봐? 이야, 이거 내가 잘못 알았구먼.”  
퀸즈 파크가 빈정거리며 말했다. 열받아서 놈을 한 대 치려다가 멈췄다. 이 자식이 지껄이는 말은 현실이 아니었지만, 내게는 내 나름대로 거지 같은 현실이 있었다. 나는 세상과 타협점을 찾아야 했다. 여기서 퀸즈 파크의 얼굴을 아침에 내가 찌그러뜨린 바퀴벌레처럼 으깨놓으면 나는 놈에게 아주 많은 돈을 줘야 할 것이다. 어쩌면 놈은 경찰서에 나를 데리고 가 법정에서 만나자며 거들먹거릴지도 모른다. 엄마에게 집세가 밀렸다며 또 손을 벌리기 싫었고, 집세 때문에 B에게 우리 다시 시작하는 게 어떨까 하고 한심하게 매달리기도 싫었다. 내가 사람을 두들겨 패서 감옥에 간다면 엄마는 자식을 잘못 키웠다며 밤새 울며 술을 마실 것이고, 내가 태어난 좁아터진 동네 사람들은 하루도 지나지 않아 나에 대한 소식을 모두 들을 것이다. 그리고 자기들 입맛에 맞게 떠들어댈 것이다. 그러니까 나는 퀸즈 파크를 분이 풀릴 때까지 두들겨 팼다가는 그와 합의를 볼 돈이 없다. 하나도 없다. 나 하나 살아갈 돈도 없다. 어제 입었던 바지 주머니엔 리히터의 명함이 있다. 별별 생각이 다 들었다. 여기서 퀸즈 파크와 아주 끝장을 보고 리히터에게 당신 말대로 할 테니 합의금 좀 대신 물어 달라 할까, 리처드도 나도 이 거지 같은 동네에서 이사 가게 돈 좀 넉넉하게 달라고 말할까. 아니면 청부업자라도 시켜서 이 자식을 나 대신 손 좀 봐달라고 부탁할까. 정말이지 나는 구제받지 못할 쓰레기다. 리히터 생각을 하자 온몸에 힘이 쭉 빠져서 퀸즈 파크의 멱살을 쥐고 있던 손을 놓아버리고 말았다. 얼굴이 검푸르게 변한 퀸즈 파크가 자기 목을 손으로 쓸어내리며 숨을 몰아쉬었고, 나는 지끈거리는 이마를 손으로 짚고 내 신발을 증오스럽게 노려보았다. 퀸즈 파크는 아직도 입이 살아서 내게 뭐라고 지껄여댔지만, 그의 목소리는 하나도 들리지 않았다. 주섬주섬 아이팟을 꺼내 말려있던 이어폰을 풀고 귀에다 그것을 꽂았다. 어제 밤새도록 들어서 귀에 진물이 다 날 것 같았지만, 뭐라도 좋으니 나 좀 살려달라고 매달릴 것이 필요했다. 

5존에서 점점 런던 중심부로 들어갈수록 사람들의 옷차림은 화려해졌고, 표정은 가식에 찌들어 역겨워졌다. 나는 어제 아무 일도 없었다. 정확히 말하자. 좋은 일만 있었다. 리처드와 처음 데이트했고, 섹스했고, 피곤해서 바로 집에 들어가서 잤다. 왜 리처드의 집에서 자고 가지 않았냐면, 전시를 구상하느라 따로 할 일이 있었기 때문에 그랬다. 가는 길 내내 나는 그렇게 나 자신에게 세뇌를 가했다. 먹고 살기 위해서 일하려면 그래야만 했다. 이런 기분으론 도무지 일을 할 수 없으니까. 눈을 감으면 바퀴벌레의 파르르 떨고 있는 다리 하나가 보인다. 여기서 나는 다시 눈을 떠야 했다. 계속 눈을 감고 있으니 바퀴벌레의 떨고 있는 다리가 서서히 바뀌기 시작했기 때문이다. 싸늘한 침대 위에 내게 익숙한 길고 가느다란 다리가 힘없이 떨어져 있다. 시트가 피로 젖어 있었다. 나는 아주 끔찍한 범죄현장이라도 목격한 것처럼 소스라치게 놀라며 눈을 떴고, 내 옆에 서서 가던 여자가 내게 괜찮으세요? 물었다. 정신을 차리고 보니 이어폰 하나가 어느새 귀에서 빠져 어깨 위로 툭 떨어져 있었다. 예, 아무것도 아닙니다. 난 떨떠름하게 여자에게 대답하고 빠진 이어폰을 다시 귀에 꽂았다. 하지만 아이팟 배터리가 없다. 밤새 들어 나가버렸다. 아무 소리도 나지 않았다.

나는 위장을 해야만 했다. 기억 속에서 아버지의 모습을 끄집어냈다. 아버지는 정말 대단한 사람이다. 회사에서 아무리 좆같은 일이 있어도 집에서 짜증 한번 내지 않으셨고, 내색하지도 않으셨다. 혼자 밤에 술을 마시며 속으로 삭였고, 내가 사고를 쳐서 당신 속을 썩이거나 집에서 엄마와 다퉈도 회사에서 내색하지 않으셨다. 이것 역시 혼자 속으로 삭였다. 아버지는 가장이므로 가족을 먹여 살리기 위해선 그래야만 했고, 나중엔 기어이 간이 새카맣게 탔다. 누구나 힘든 일을 겪지만, 어느새 사람들은 자신이 겪은 일을 밖으로 내보이지 않기 시작했다. 내가 어릴 때는, 엄마가 편식하지 말라며 내가 싫어하는 콩을 억지로 먹인 얘기도 쉽게 남들에게 말하고 다녔다. 엄마가 싫다고, 난 콩이 싫은데 왜 억지로 먹이는지 모르겠다고, 그래서 힘들어서 살 수가 없다고 하소연했고, 어른들은 나를 좀 어처구니없는 얘기긴 한데 귀엽게 보며 편식은 나쁜 거라고 점잖게 타일렀고, 내 친구들은 자기 엄마도 똑같다고 나를 위로했다. 학교 다닐 때까지만 해도 똑같이 떠벌리고 다니는 것이 가능했다. 빗금이 죽죽 그어진 시험지, 관심 가던 여자애랑 어떻게 잘 해보려다가 틀어져서 속상한 일, 친한 친구 놈과 오해가 생겨 코피가 터지도록 주먹질한 일, 전부 다 말해도 괜찮았고 말하면 속이 후련했다. 하지만 난 그때 돈을 벌 필요가 없었다. 집에 가면 엄마가 늘 밥을 줬고, 나를 챙겨 주었고, 집세는 내 몫이 아니었다. 아버진 아주 열심히 일을 해서 작고 낡은 집이었지만 집을 샀고, 엄마는 그 집을 언제나 부지런하게 쓸고 닦으며 아꼈다. 그 무렵 내가 잠자리에 들며 하는 걱정이라고는 내일 또다시 있을 시험에 대한 걱정과 마무리 덜 한 숙제에 대한 변명을 어떻게 하느냐는 것뿐이었다. 지금은 고스란히 내가 책임져야 한다. 자기 연민에 푹 빠져서 세상을 등진 얼간이에게 돈을 주며 격려할 사람은 어디에도 없다. 그 인간도 자기만의 고민이 넘쳐나는데 남 사정을 봐주고 있을 때가 아니다. 그러니까 나 힘들다고 털어놓았다간 졸지에 염치없는 놈이 되고 말 것이다. 지독히 힘들고 우울하다. 그렇다고 해서 죽고 싶은 것은 아니다. 차라리 다 때려치우고 죽으면 어떨까 하는 생각이 들긴 했지만, 아직 죽기는 싫었다. 이제 나는 아버지처럼 내 간을 새카맣게 태우고자 한다. 하지만 내 엉터리 위장은 W 교수에게 먹히지 않았다. 그는 나보다 수백, 수천 번은 더 위장했으므로 초짜를 쉽게 알아보았다. 내 얼굴을 보자마자 교수는 어제 무슨 일이 있었냐면서 걱정스러운 눈으로 물었고, 나는 일이요? 일은 무슨. 덜떨어진 삼류배우처럼 과장되게 웃어 보이며 시치미를 잡아뗐다. 

“자네, 얼굴이 몹시 안 좋아 보이는데, 정말 괜찮은 것 맞나?”  
우선 차라도 한 잔 마시고 일을 하자며 W 교수가 나를 자리에 앉혀놓고 다시금 물었다.   
“예, 작업 구상한다고 잠을 잘 못 잔 것뿐입니다.”  
나는 거짓말을 했다.  
“그래, 구상은 진도가 좀 나갔고?”  
W 교수는 내 거짓말을 눈치챈 것 같았지만, 모른 체해줬다. 그러나 그에게 고맙지는 않았다. 내 마음은 뒤숭숭했다. 내 우울을 그가 눈치채고 좀 더 물어봐 줬으면 했고, 아예 모른 척 넘어가 줬으면 하기도 했다. 위로받고 싶은 건지, 넘어가고 싶은 건지 아직 잘 모르겠다. 갓 우린 차는 존나 뜨거워서 입에 대자마자 화끈거렸지만, 난 억지로 차를 쑤셔 넣듯이 집어삼키고 그에게 대답했다.   
“조금요.”  
아무래도 껍질이 벗겨진 것 같다. 우둘투둘한 입천장이 매끈해졌다. 겸연쩍어서 괜히 W 교수에게 안부를 물었다.   
“교수님은 어제 어떻게 보내셨습니까?”  
“나야 늘 같지. 이제 나이가 들어서 학생들 뒤치다꺼리도 해줄 만한 일이 못 되는 것 같네. 어찌나 힘이 부치는지 말이야.”  
그도 리히터와 똑같다. 똑같이 말할 줄 안다. W 교수가 갑자기 무서워졌다. 그의 근사한 웃음과 정중한 말투가 껄끄러워졌고, 각이 잡힌 곧은 자세도 보기 싫어졌다.   
“그렇습니까? 그래도 다들 교수님을 동경합니다.”  
이제는 아부까지, 씨발. 갈 데까지 간 것 같다. 내가 창피하고 끔찍하다.   
“그런가? 난 잘 모르겠군. 모쪼록 그렇게 생각해주니 고맙네. 아, 오늘 오후에 D가 잠시 들리기로 했어. 점심때쯤 와서 같이 식사라도 하면 좋을 텐데 그 친구가 점심땐 일이 있다고 해서 어쩔 수 없게 됐지만 말이야.”   
“D는 전시 때문에 오는 건가요?”  
“그렇지, 뭐. 그나저나 왜 내가 D에게 자네 소식을 전해줘야 하는지 모르겠어. 내게 자네 안부를 묻던데, D와 연락 안 하고 지내는가?”  
“원래 잘 지낼 때는 연락 안 합니다.”  
“그래?”  
W 교수가 재밌다는 듯이 웃었다. 차를 다 마시고, W 교수는 일이 있다며 자리를 비웠고 혼자 남은 나는 일거리 하나 없이 싹 비워져 있는 책상에 엎드렸다. 마음이 텅 빈다. 나는 부끄럽고 창피하다. 그리고 자존심이 상하고 속이 상했다. 혼자 남아 있으니까 죄책감과 함께 후회감이 밀려들어 왔다. 책상에 얼굴을 처박은 채 좆같은 일을 곱씹지 않으려고 했지만, 그럴수록 자꾸만 더 생각이 났다. 어제 내가 어떻게 했어야 좋았을지 이제 와서야 고민하기 시작했다. 리히터에게 욕이라도 할 걸 그랬나, 리처드의 손목을 잡고 밖으로 나와 버릴 걸 그랬나. 그랬으면 어떻게 됐을까? 지금 이렇게 기분이 안 좋을까? 아니면 둘 다 두려움에 떨고 있을까? 어제 나는 최선을 다하지 않은 것 같다. 내가 할 수 있는 것도 하지 않았다. 리처드는 아직 일어나지 않았는지 여태 연락이 없다. 서랍을 열고 비품인 A4용지를 꺼내 연필로 대충 내가 해야 했을 일들을 끼적이기 시작했다. 나는 좀 더 침착하고 어른스럽게 대처했어야 했고, 리히터처럼 감정을 드러내지 않았어야 했다. 내가 나가버리는 게 아니라 리히터가 돌아가도록 해야 했었다. 내가 남고, 리히터가 떠났다면 리처드는 뺨을 맞지 않았을 것이고 나는 밤새워 뒤척이지도 않았을 것이다. 한 줄, 한 줄 써내려 가다 보니 극히 불쾌해졌다. 그러다 알았다. 나는 다시 같은 상황에 부딪히면 똑같이 행동할 것이라는 걸. 잠깐만이라도 좋으니 이 좆같은 기분을 털어내기 위해 좋았던 것을 떠올렸다. 뜬금없이 초콜릿 아이스크림이 먹고 싶었다. 주머니를 쑤셔보니 동전 몇 개가 나왔다. 망설이지 않고 밖으로 나가 아이스크림을 샀다. 이제 정말 작업을 시작해야 하는데……구상만 하고 있을 때가 아닌데 말이다. 주의를 다른 곳으로 돌렸다. 아직 내 작업은 중구난방이었다. 괜찮게 쓸 만한 것이 하나도 없었다. 뭐하나 다듬어보려고 하니, 초안부터 엉망이라 모습을 갖추어도 허접할 것이 분명했다. 깨진 블록 위로 개미가 슬금슬금 기어 나온다. 초콜릿 아이스크림을 그 위에다 뚝, 하고 떨어뜨려 줬다. 그러자 개미가 쏟아져 나오기 시작했다. 

“야, 에이단. 불렀는데 못 들었냐? 귀 먹었어?”  
갑자기 누가 내 어깨를 치며 흔들었다. D였다.  
“뭐야, 너? 일 있어서 오후에야 온다며?”  
“거야 당연히 거짓말이지. W 교수하고 밥 같이 먹기 싫어서.”  
D가 씩 웃으며 말했다. 난 이 자식의 뻔뻔함을 예전부터 좋아했다.   
“새끼, 하여튼.”  
“너도 똑같을 거 아니야, 새끼야. 그 교수하고 밥 먹을 때면 내가 병신 같이 느껴진다니까? 포크 쥐는 법도 까먹어. 근데 너 뭐해? 개미 밥 주냐?”  
셔츠 소매를 팔꿈치까지 걷으며 D가 물었다. 녀석은 여름이면 언제나 얇은 긴팔 셔츠를 입었다. 심지어 한여름에도, 아무리 더워도 꼭 챙겨 입었다. 대낮에 녀석의 목에 흐르는 땀 줄기를 보고 있으면 토할 것 같아서 그것 좀 안 입고 다니면 안 되냐고 뭐라 하니까 밤이면 추워서 어쩔 수 없다더라. 나는 다시 아이스크림을 녹이며 시무룩하게 대답했다.   
“어.”  
“시발 완전 돌았네, 이 새끼.”  
D가 크게 소리 내어 웃었다. 말은 그렇게 하면서 자기도 내가 개미에게 밥 주는 걸 구경하기 시작했다. 떨어진 아이스크림 근처로 개미가 수십 마리 모여들기 시작한다. 더듬이로 끈적끈적한 그 위를 쿡 찌르고, 다리를 조심스럽게 비비며 덜어내기 시작한다. 개미굴은 만찬 준비를 할 것이다.   
“얘들도 배고플 거 아니냐.”  
난 괜히 감상에 젖어들어서 울적한 목소리로 말했다. 그러자 D가 나를 빤히 보며 물었다.  
“너 배고파?”  
“아침 안 먹고 나왔어.”  
“애인이 밥 안 주던?”  
“동거 안 한다니까.”  
“아직? 난 벌써 같이 사는 줄 알았는데, 매일 저녁 같이 먹고 있다 그랬잖아.”  
“저녁이야 같이 먹지.”  
D는 쪼그려 앉아서 손으로 개미 행렬을 흩뜨려 놓았다. 나나 이 자식이나 주무를 수 있는 건 고작 개미뿐이다. 그러면서 썩 대단한 놈이라고 착각을 한다. 우리는 이것밖에 안 되는 놈들이다. 나는 D의 옆에 같이 쪼그려 앉아서 이제 거의 녹아버린 아이스크림 막대로 D와 함께 개미 행렬을 방해했다. 나는 엉엉 울고 싶었지만, 꾹 참았다. 손가락에 붙은 개미를 털어내며 D가 입을 열었다.  
“조금 이르지만 같이 밥이나 먹을래?”  
“됐어.”  
“배고프다며?”  
“어제 데이트하느라 돈 다 썼어.”  
사실이었다. W 교수는 꽤 넉넉하게 돈을 줬지만, 런던은 물가가 너무 높다. 밖에 나가면 가게 메뉴판과 물건에 붙은 상표가 사람을 병신 취급하며 무시한다. 바코드가 사람보다 더 강하다. 나는 개미한테 밥이나 주고 있지만, 바코드는 날 갖고 논다.   
“야, 무리했네. 너 그 여자 존나 좋아하나 보다. 그렇게까지 하는 거 보면.”  
D가 팔꿈치로 나를 쿡쿡 찔렀다. 여자 아니라고 말 안 했었지 참. 언제 말해야 하나. 적당한 시기를 잡지 못해서 D는 여태 착각 아닌 착각을 했고, D의 상상 속에서 리처드는 끝내주는 여자가 되어 있었다. 끝내주는 건 맞지만, 여자는 아니라고 조만간 정정해줘야겠다. 난 D가 계속 들러붙는 게 짜증 나서 놈을 밀어버렸다. 그러자 D는 혼자 몇 번 허우적거리더니 이내 중심을 잡고 내게 말했다.   
“이러고 있지 말고 티나, 내가 오늘 한턱낼게. 같이 먹자.”   
“됐다니까, 번번이 얻어먹는 것도 좀 그래.”  
“학교 다닐 땐 나도 너한테 많이 얻어먹었잖아.”  
이 자식은 그래도 좋은 새끼다. 사람을 비참하게 만들지 않는다. 타고난 것으로 생각한다. 아무렇지도 않게 사람을 편하게 만들어 준다. 부담도 주지 않고, 얕잡아 보지도 않는다. 그러면서도 자기 챙길 건 챙긴다. 나는 언제나 D의 이런 성격이 부러웠다.   
“아무리 생각해도 내가 너한테 더 얻어먹은 것 같은데. 뭐, 그래서 보답이라도 하는 거야?”  
“대충은? 덥지도 않냐, 여기서 이러고 있지 말고 밥이나 먹으러 가자니까.”  
“너 그 좆같은 셔츠 벗으면 안 더울걸?”  
“안 돼, 밤에 추워.”  
내가 자기 옷을 빼앗아버릴까 봐 불안했는지 D는 얼른 자기 옷을 꽉 쥐며 방어자세를 취했다. 실제로 나는 이 새끼 셔츠를 몇 번 벗긴 적이 있다. 대낮에 보고 있자니 내가 더워져서 도저히 참을 수 없었기 때문이다.   
“그 거 빨기는 빠는 거지?”  
물감이 말라 비틀어져 있는데다 때가 묻은 D의 셔츠를 보며 나는 인상을 찌푸렸다. 녀석에게서 좀 톡 쏘는 시큼하고 고약한 냄새가 났다.   
“음, 일주일 전에 세탁소에 갔던 것 같긴 해. 아닌가, 이 주 전인가.”  
“아 씨발, 떨어져라. 냄새난다.”  
“밥 먹을 거지? 먹을 거라고 말해 줘, 나도 배고프거든.”  
“너도 아침 안 먹었어?”  
“먹었는데 대충 먹었어. 날 더우니 금방 배고파지네, 어휴.”  
우리는 자리에서 동시에 일어났다. 무릎이 좀 뻐근했다. D는 늙은이처럼 자기 허리를 두드리며 기지개를 켰다. 그리고 우리는 바글거리는 개미들을 내버려두고 같이 밥을 먹으러 갔다. 가는 길에 D가 넌지시 내게 물었다.  
“티나, 어제 데이트 어땠냐?”  
“좋았어.”  
나는 D에게도 거짓말을 했다. 아니다, 데이트는 좋았다. 정말 좋았다. 그 후가 싫은 것뿐이지, 나는 정말 미치도록 좋았다.   
“다 했냐?”  
“뭘 다해?”  
“마무리는 역시…….”  
D가 슬쩍 눈을 굴리며 기대감에 부푼 눈으로 나를 보았다. 그러면서 얼른 말해달라고 은근하게 나를 부추겼다. 나는 그런 D의 어깨를 한 대 쳤다.  
“시끄러워, D.”  
“그러지 말고, 에이단. 네 얼굴 보아하니 어제 끝내주게 달린 것 같은데 살짝만 말해주면 안 되냐? 어땠어?”  
D가 노골적으로 음흉하게 굴었다.  
“네 여자 친구하고나 그런 얘기해.”  
“아예 못해본 건 아닐 거 아니야. 설마 지금까지 섹스도 안 하고 데이트만 했냐? 네가? 아니지? 그럴 리가 없어, 내가 아는 놈 중에 네가 제일 변태새낀데. 너 존나 밝히잖아.”  
“내가 아는 놈 중엔 네가 제일 변태새끼야.”  
“내가 뭐라 할 말이 없네. 인정할게. 뭐 먹을까?”  
“감자튀김. 근데 피쉬 앤 칩스는 싫어, 토할 것 같아.”  
속물처럼 낄낄거리며 웃어대던 D가 갑자기 웃음을 멈췄다. 그리고 조심스럽게 내게 물었다.  
“너 뭔 일 있었어?”  
어울리지 않게 걱정하는 얼굴이었다. 머리를 긁적이며 나는 되물었다.   
“아니, 왜?”  
“뭔 일 생기면 꼭 그거 찾더라고.”  
“일없어 인마, 그래서 넌 먹기 싫어?”  
“아니, 나도 괜찮아.”  
그러냐? 난 안 괜찮은데. 그 말은 하지 않았다. 리처드는 아직도 일어나지 않았다. 연락이 없다.


	31. Chapter 31

D와 끔찍하게 맛없는 감자튀김을 먹었고, 커피를 마셨다. 다시 칼리지로 돌아오는 길에 태양이 내 머리를 쬐었고, 그림자가 나를 따라왔다. 언제나 그림자는 사람을 따라다닌다. 내가 뛰면 그림자도 뛰었고, 내가 멈추면 그림자도 멈췄다. 대낮이다. 밖은 온통 환하고, 지나가는 사람들이 새하얗게 보였다. 그러나 그들도 등 뒤로 새카만 그림자를 길게 매달고 다녔다. 심지어 어린애들 뒤에도 그림자가 따라붙어 가고 있었다. 왜 그림자는 언제나 밝은 곳에서 사람을 따라다닐까? 막막한 어둠 속에 서 있을 때 그림자는 모습을 감춘다. 어쩌면 그림자는 그때 자아를 가질지도 모른다. 밝은 곳에선 등 뒤에만 서 있다가, 어둠 속에선 나를 끌어안고 있을지도 모른다. 어둠 속에선 항상 오싹했고, 이상한 기분에 잠겼으므로. 그것이 위로인지, 조롱인지는 모르겠다. 여하튼 나는 나를 따라 하는 그림자를 이겨보고 싶어서 등을 돌려 녀석을 잡아 보려고 했지만, 내가 등을 돌리자 그림자도 따라서 등을 돌렸다. 아마 나는 평생 그림자를 이길 수 없을 것이다. D가 그림자와 싸우고 있는 나를 한심스럽게 쳐다봤다. 입안에 껄끄럽게 남은 소금 맛의 잔상을 떠올리며 나는 복수를 계획했다. 노트에 쓰지는 않을 것이다. 그건 바퀴벌레를 잡을 때나 유용하다. 그림자와 본체가 가진 두 개의 공간, CCTV와 모니터, 그런 것들이 막연히 떠올랐다. 계속 생각하면서 걸었다. 아직은 구체적으로 뚜렷하게 이미지가 잡히지 않았다. 이따 담배를 피우면서 다시 생각해봐야겠다. 

일을 마치고 나는 풀이 죽어 지하철을 탔다. 모바일에 메시지 몇 개가 들어와 있었지만, 리처드의 메시지는 아니었고 다 광고였다. 리처드가 아직도 일어나지 않은 건지, 일부러 연락을 안 하는 건지 모르겠다. 나는 아무 일 없을 때 연락을 하지 않지만, 리처드는 일이 있을 때 연락을 하지 않는다. 그걸 알고 있으니까 초조해서 자리가 나도 앉지를 못했고, 잠을 못 자서 온몸이 얻어맞은 것처럼 아팠음에도 불구하고 꾸역꾸역 서서 갔다. 역시나 어김없이 이어폰을 꽂고 있었지만, 방전된 배터리는 아무 소용이 없었다. 사람들 목소리를 조금 먹먹하게 들을 수 있도록 도와주긴 했지만 쓸모가 없다. 여기에서도 사람들은 그림자를 달고 있었다. 내 뒤에도 따라붙어 있다. 나는 목이 따가워서 계속 기침을 했고, 내가 기침을 멈추지 못하자 주변에 있던 사람들이 힐끔 나를 보며 몸을 사렸다. 그들은 나를 위험한 폐기물로 간주하고 내 주변에 보이지 않는 바리케이드를 설치한다. 그 안에 갇혀서 나는 또 기침을 했다. 이제 일은 끝났으므로 나는 마음껏 우울할 작정이다. 종일 그림자와 싸워서 몸에 기운이 하나도 없었다. 집 근처 역에서 내려 기다시피 플랫으로 걸어갔다. 담배를 피우고 싶었다. 플랫 앞에 서서 피우기로 마음먹었다. 담배에 불을 붙이고 있는데 땅거미가 자기 다리를 파들파들 떨며 그림자 쪽으로 걸어왔다. 나와 마찬가지로 일을 마치고 우울함을 숨기지 못한 사람들이 각자의 집으로 향하고 있었다. 조금만 울고 들어가기로 했다. 누가 본다면 담배 연기가 눈에 들어가서 그런다고 말할 것이다. 눈물을 찔끔찔끔 토해내며 따가운 얼굴을 손으로 마구 문질렀다.

“제시, 오랜만이네! 요즘은 얼굴 보기가 통 힘들구나.”  
멀리서 양손에 커다란 비닐 봉투를 들고 누군가 걸어왔다. 흐릿흐릿해서 얼굴을 잘 알아볼 순 없었지만, 누군지 금방 알 수 있었다. 그라운드 플로어에 사는 조지아 할머니였다. 이제 막 저녁거리를 사고 들어오는지 그녀의 두 손은 무거웠다.   
“나 요즘 일하잖아요. 조지아, 마트 다녀오는 길이에요? 무겁지도 않나, 이리 줘요.”  
마른 장작처럼 딱딱하고 우중충한 그녀의 팔목이 부들부들 떨고 있는 게 안쓰러워서 나는 얼른 피우고 있던 담배를 꺼버리고 조지아가 들고 있는 봉투를 들어줬다. 고맙구나, 제시. 얼굴이 쭈글쭈글한 조지아가 웃으면서 내 등을 어린애 어르듯이 토닥였다. 아, 조지아. 따가워, 하지 마요. 난 짜증을 냈고, 조지아는 하여튼 제시, 너는 성격이 글러 먹었어. 하고 말하며 투덜거렸다. 우리는 같이 그녀의 집으로 갔다. 조지아는 날 제시라고 불렀는데, 내가 자신의 딸인 제시카와 닮았다며 처음엔 날 제시카라고 부르려 했었다. 내가 제시카라고? 조지아는 노망이 든 게 틀림없다. 존나 토할 것 같으니까 제발 그러지 말라고 서로 타협을 본 게 제시였다. 조지아는 내가 이 플랫에 이사 오기 전부터 이곳에서 살고 있었고, 고양이를 여덟 마리나 키웠다. 애완동물을 좋아하지 않는 나 때문에 고양이는 꿈도 못 꿨던 B는 종종 조지아네 놀러 가 고양이들을 보곤 했다. 그러나 우습게도 조지아네 고양이들은 B보다 나를 더 좋아했다. 나는 녀석들을 별로 달가워하지 않는데 말이다. 오늘도 어김없이 내가 오자마자 다리에 얼굴을 비벼대며 들러붙는 얼룩무늬 녀석을 집어다가 저리 꺼지라고 던졌더니 조지아가 나를 바퀴벌레 보듯이 쳐다보며 야단을 쳤다. 귀 따가워요, 조지아. 등도 따가워, 때리지 마. 나는 얼른 그녀의 매서운 손길을 피했다.   
“일은 좀 할만하니?”  
조지아가 마트에서 사 온 것들을 꺼내 주섬주섬 정리하며 내게 물었다. 나는 그것들을 꺼내는 것도 도와줬다.   
“그럭저럭요.”  
조지아는 혼자 살았는데, 언제나 장을 잔뜩 본다. 찾아올 사람도 없는데 말이다. 여기 이사 오고 처음 몇 년간 B와 나는 조지아의 집에 자주 놀러 갔다. 최근엔 내가 하도 초라해서 멀어졌지만 말이다. B도 나도 요리엔 소질이 없어서 우리는 아주 끔찍한 음식을 먹어야만 했고, 그걸 먹을 바에야 차라리 굶기를 택했다. 그래서 우린 굶은 파리처럼 다리를 떨어댔다. 그 꼴을 지켜만 볼 순 없었는지, 조지아는 자주 우리를 불러 저녁을 주곤 했다. 그게 고마워서 우리는 가끔 조지아의 고양이들을 동물병원에 데리고 가기도 했고, 조지아와 같이 영화관에 가기도 했다. 조지아는 무척 좋아했다. 몇 번이고 고맙다고 말했다. 눈시울이 붉어지도록. 조지아는 혼자 살 뿐만 아니라 정말 혼자였다. 그녀가 젊었을 때, 수리공이었던 그녀의 남편은 일하던 도중 사고로 죽었다. 하지만 조지아는 남편의 죽음을 슬퍼할 틈도 없었다. 자식들이 있었으므로. 조지아는 전쟁 중에 가족을 모두 잃었으므로 의지할 곳이 없었기에 아직 학교도 들어가지 않은 어린 두 남매를 혼자 힘으로 키웠다고 한다. 남편과 조지아 두 사람 다 전쟁고아였다. 그들은 보살핌 없이 혼자 자랐고, 혼자 살았다. 그래서인지 조지아는 좀 억척스러운 면이 있었다. 조지아의 생활력은 정말 감탄할만했다. 다시 전쟁이 터져도 그녀는 생존자가 될 것이다. 여하튼 조지아는 나를 처음 보자마자 자기 딸을 닮았다며 호들갑을 떨었는데, 이게 결코 좋은 건 아니었다. 조지아의 말대로라면 그녀의 딸은 나쁜년이기 때문이다. 실제로 조지아는 딸 얘기를 하면서 아직도 가슴이 답답한지 비쩍 마른 자기 가슴을 주먹으로 쾅쾅 쳤다. 그 애는 남자를 지나치게 좋아해서 자기 오빠와 나는 생각도 않고, 제멋대로였어. 매일 술이며 담배, 시끄러운 음악에……. 그럴 때면 난 꼭 나한테 욕하는 것 같아서 겁을 지레 집어먹고 B 옆으로 바짝 붙곤 했다. 그 못된 것은 말을 한 번도 들은 적이 없어, 꼭 너처럼 말이다. 그렇게 하도 나를 들들 볶아대는 탓에 어디 그 망할 딸 얼굴이나 보여 달라고 했더니 두꺼운 앨범 몇 개를 낑낑거리며 가지고 와 사진을 보여주었다. 그 여자는 나와 하나도 안 닮았다. 머리카락만 나처럼 검은 곱슬머리고 그마저도 나처럼 엉망으로 풀어헤친 게 아니라 굵게 컬을 만들어 세련되게 정돈했다. 여하튼 대단한 미인이었다. 눈매가 시원시원한데다 이목구비의 좌우대칭이 완벽해서 어느 각도에서 봐도 예뻤다. 심지어 술에 취해 널브러져 있는 사진에서도 여자는 예뻤고, 파티에서는 남자들에게 둘러싸여 여왕처럼 거만하게 턱을 치켜들고 있는 모습이 아주 잘 어울렸다. 진짜 미인이다. 난 이렇게 예쁘게 생긴 여자를 처음 봤었다. TV에 나오는 여배우들도 조지아의 딸 제시카 앞에선 못생겨 보일 정도였으니 말이다. B와 나는 솔직히 꽤 놀랐다. 왜냐면 조지아는 얼굴을 길쭉하게 늘여놓은 퍼그처럼 생겼기 때문이다. 뭐야, 조지아 딸 나하고 하나도 안 닮았잖아요. 존나 예쁘게 생겼네, 제시카가 남자를 밝히는 게 아니라 남자들이 알아서 따라붙었겠는걸? 조지아는 미워 죽겠다던 딸 칭찬을 듣자 기분이 좋아졌는지 으쓱해 보였다. 누구 닮은 거예요? 조지아 남편? 설마 조지아는 아니겠지. 내가 으스대는 조지아에게 실실 웃으면서 말하자 조지아는 내가 어때서 그래? 하고 언성을 높였다. 에이, 조지아가 더 잘 알 거 아니에요. 나는 계속 까불었다. 조지아는 나만 보면 화를 냈으니까 조촐한 복수였다. 존나 즐거웠다. B는 적당히 하라고 내게 눈치를 줬고, 조지아는 나를 흘겨보며 자신의 젊은 시절 사진도 우리에게 보여줬다. 그리고 우리는 더 놀랐다. 조지아는 꼭 무성영화배우 같았다. 심지어 그레타 가르보(Greta Garbo)를 닮았다. 고생이 조지아를 이렇게 늙게 만든 모양이었다. B와 나는 고생하지 말고 멋지게 늙자고 결심했다. 가능한 한 지금 모습을, 그러니까 외모를 유지하는 방향에서 말이다. 조지아는 젖은 눈으로 자식들 사진을 보며 손으로 그것들을 어루만졌다. 화려하게 생긴 조지아의 딸, 마찬가지로 화려했던 조지아의 젊은 시절, 단 한 장의 사진만 남았지만, 미남이었던 그녀의 남편. 같이 앨범을 구경하면서 조지아는 우리에게 이런저런 얘기들을 해주었다. 대부분이 망할년 제시카의 욕이었고, 아들에 대한 자랑이었다. 조지아는 아들만 보고 살았던 것 같다. 아들에 대한 마음이 끔찍할 정도로 대단했다. 에드워드는 마음씨가 착한데다 똑똑했고 성실했어. 그 애는 공부를 잘해서 한 번도 나를 실망하게 한 적이 없었지. 그 애 여자 친구도 우아하고 참한 아가씨였다고. 모두 에드워드를 좋아했지, 에드워드가 있는 자리는 항상 웃음소리가 끊이지 않았어. 조지아의 아들 자랑에 나는 존나 웃었다. 아들은 그 애, 딸은 망할년이라니. 우리는 조지아의 아들 에드워드의 사진도 봤었지만, 지금은 흐릿해서 기억이 잘 나지 않는다. 어째서인지 제시카와 달리 그는 인상이 희미한 남자였다. 그러나 굉장히 멋있는 미남이었던 건 확실하다. 그는 교통사고로 젊은 나이에 죽었고, 제시카 역시 사고로 죽었다. 술에 취해 높은 건물에서 떨어졌다고 한다. 조지아는 혼자다. 보고 있으면 애처롭다. 

“제시, 애인하고 같이 먹으라고 푸딩 만들어서 집에 갖다 놨다.”  
정리를 다 하고 돌아가려는 내게 조지아가 말했다.  
“나 걔랑 헤어진 지 꽤 됐어요. 근데 또 나 없는데 문 따고 들어간 거예요?”  
조지아는 내 볼품없는 집 스페어 키를 갖고 있다. 그녀가 내게 보여 준 아낌없는 호의에 대한 초라한 답례였다. 그러나 조지아는 대단히 기뻐했었다.   
“아니, 노크하고 들어갔는걸!”  
바구니 안에 들어있던 사과 한 알을 내게 주며 조지아가 말했다.  
“뭐? 집에 누구 있어요?”  
이걸 먹으면 알아선 안 될 것을 알아버릴 것 같지만, 배도 고프고, 입도 심심하고. 우울하고. 그러니 먹기로 하자. 난 그 자리에서 사과를 옷으로 대강 문질러 베어 물며 물었다.   
“네 그 더러운 집 말고. 난 도무지 그 집엔 들어갈 엄두도 안 난다. 제시카 청소 좀 해, 지저분하게 살지 말고.”  
또 이런다. 존나 소름 끼친다. 나는 일부러 사과를 우적우적 씹어대며 입에 그것을 잔뜩 물고 우물거리며 말했다.   
“좀 그렇게 부르지 마라니까, 그럼 대체 어디 다녀온 거예요?”  
조지아는 인상을 찌푸리며 혀를 찼고, 또 나를 때리려 했다. 내가 몸을 얼른 피하자 아쉬운 눈치로 대답했다.   
“말했잖아, 네 애인.”  
“무슨 애인?”  
“그 남자와 사귀는 거 아니었어? 새카만 머리에 키 크고 얼굴 창백한 사람 있잖아, 왜.”  
존나 하마터면 놀라서 사과를 뱉을 뻔했다. 만약 뱉었다면, 조지아는 내가 아무리 도망 다녀도 기어이 내 등을 짝 소리가 나도록 후려칠 것이다.   
“뭐? 남자? 리처드 말하는 거예요? 조지아가 어떻게 알아요?”  
“케이트가 말해주던걸.”  
조지아는 목청이 크고 억척스럽긴 해도, 다정한 사람이라 나와 달리 플랫 사람들과 교류가 꽤 있었다. 좌우지간 오지랖이 좋다고 해야 하나? 남을 잘 챙겨주는 성격이라, 사람들은 처음엔 부담스러워 하다가도 그녀의 다정함에 녹아나서 그것들을 받았다. 여기 사는 사람 중 조지아에게 얻어먹지 않는 사람은 단 한 사람도 없을 것이다. 나는 다시 사과를 먹으며 물었다.   
“케이트가 누군데요?”  
“2층에 사는 금발 머리 아가씨.”  
저번에 잤던 여자다. 괜히 찔렸다.   
“아, 그 여자? 근데 시발, 그 여자는 어떻게 안 거지? 아, 아니다. 알겠구나.”  
그 여자는 리처드 사진을 본 적이 있다. 마음이 점점 더 불편해졌다. 한 편으로는 그 날 자고 한 번도 마주친 적 없던 여자가 잘 지내고 있는지 궁금했다. 다시 남자친구와 만나게 되었는지, 아니면 더 괜찮은 남자를 만나기 시작했는지 말이다. 조지아는 날 때리는 것을 포기하고 인상을 찡그리며 말했다.   
“내가 너 말버릇 좀 고치라고 수도 없이 말했다, 제시. 하여간 제시카나 너나 얼굴은 얄미워선 예쁘게 말하지를 않아.”  
“욕이랑 담배 끊는 것보다 인생을 끊는 게 빠를 걸요.”  
난 일부러 능청스럽게 굴었고, 이건 조지아가 가장 싫어하는 행동이었다. 내 예상대로 그녀는 나를 쫓아내려 했다.  
“버르장머리하곤. 어서 썩 꺼져, 이놈아.”  
사과를 다 먹고 입이 심심해져서 다시 담배를 피우고 싶어졌다. 아까 플랫 입구에서 피웠던 담배가 마지막이라, 담뱃갑은 내 주머니 안에서 지금 나처럼 볼품없이 찌그러져 있었다. 이를 딱딱 부딪치며 슬쩍 조지아에게 다가가 키 작은 그녀를 내려다보며 물었다.   
“담배 있어요?”  
조지아는 땅이 꺼지라 한숨을 쉬며 의자에 걸어둔 카디건 주머니에서 담배를 꺼내 내게 줬다. 조지아는 말 안 듣는 제시카 때문에 피우기 시작했다던 담배를 아직도 끊지 못했다. 그녀는 나 못지않게 골초였다.   
“그 남자가 왜 너와 만나는지 모르겠다.”  
조지아가 담배를 입에 물었다. 난 라이터를 꺼내 불을 붙여줬다. 나를 죽일 기세로 불을 빨아들이며 조지아가 백내장 때문에 흐리게 막이 낀 눈으로 나를 노려본다. 이거 괜찮은가? 아는 사람 눈이 아프면 무섭다. 누구 때문이지……. 언제 시간 내서 조지아를 병원에 데리고 가야겠다. 나는 씩 웃으며 대답했다.   
“나도 그래요.”  
그리고 나도 담배에 불을 붙였다.   
“레베카도 괜찮은 아가씨였지만, 나는 네 새 애인도 마음에 든다. 어찌나 근사하고 참하던지. 세상에 그런 사람이 또 있을까! 요즘은 그런 젊은이가 드문데 말이야.”  
담배를 피우면서 조지아는 걸작을 감상하기라도 했다는 듯이 감탄하며 말했다. 나는 또 조지아가 싫어하는 짓을 하려고 한다. 의자가 아닌 식탁 위에 걸터앉아 다리를 앞뒤로 휘저으며 건들건들하게 대꾸했다.   
“아, 그래. 그래서 나와 왜 만나는지 모르겠다 이거지?”  
근데 조지아가 못된 말 하는 요점이 내가 예상했던 것과는 좀 다르다. 왜 남자와 만나냐가 아니라 그 남자가 왜 나와 만나는지 모르겠다, 라니 파격적이었다. 사람들은 항상 내가 생각했던 것보다 멀리 가 있었다. 따라 잡으려고 하면 또 저만치 가버린다. 뒤처지면 안 되는데……마음이 부담스러워졌고, 다시 초조함이 입안에서 나를 찔러대기 시작했다. 내가 식탁 위에 담뱃재를 털까 봐 조마조마한지, 조지아는 얼른 재떨이를 내 옆에다 밀었다. 그리고 정신없이 움직이는 내 다리를 멈추게 하려고 내 무릎을 쳤다. 조지아는 오래 살 것이다. 아직도 정정하다. 맞으면 존나 아프다.   
“그래, 이 못된 것아.”  
“원래 그런 인간들이 나 같은 놈 만나요. 그래서 신세 망치지.”  
나는 아무렇지도 않게 대답하며 재떨이에 담뱃재를 털었다. 조지아는 담배를 든 채, 망설이는 눈치로 눈을 깜빡이며 나를 본다. 답지 않게 신중해 보이는 모습이 부담스럽고 또, 사람이 조심스럽게 꺼내는 말은 항상 남의 가슴을 찢어놓기에 듣고 싶지 않았으므로 왜 그런 눈으로 나를 봐요? 물어보려는데 조지아가 먼저 입을 열어 선수를 가로챘다.   
“난 네가 힘들까 봐 걱정돼서.”  
“뭐?”  
“아니다, 담배나 얼른 피우고 가.”  
반도 채 피우지 않은 담배를 꺼버리며 조지아가 말했다. 아까 플랫 앞에선 조금만 울었다. 낮에는 엉엉 울고 싶었는데, 쪽팔리므로 적당히 울기로 한 것이다. 근데 이 노망난 늙은이는 날 울릴 작정한 모양이다. 코를 훌쩍이며 그녀에게 물었다.  
“조지아, 나 걱정해주는 거예요?”  
“나야 늘 네 걱정하지.”  
조지아는 죽은 딸에게 말하듯이 다정한 목소리로 말했다. 지금 난 망할년 소리 들어도 좋으니 엄마가 필요하다. 할머니도 필요하다. 내게 책임감을 요하지 않는 사람이 날 위로해줬으면 했다. 리처드는, 그 시발년은 여태 연락이 없다. 좆같은 년, 한 대 치고 싶다. 벨소리를 최대한 크게 키워놓고 그래도 못 들을까 봐 메시지가 오면 진동까지 울리도록 해놨는데 잠잠하다. 조지아 말대로라면 일어나긴 일어난 것 같은데. 씨발, 짜증 난다. 화가 난다.   
“고마워요.”  
나는 끅끅 울면서 말했다. 눈 주변과 얼굴이 죄다 따끔거렸다. 손등으로 흐르는 눈물을 훔쳐냈지만, 소용이 없었다. 또 눈물이 나왔기 때문이다. 가슴이 너무 아파서 숨을 쉬기가 힘들었다. 담배를 너무 많이 피웠나, 폐가 쪼그라드는 기분이다. 숨이 차서 컥컥거리며 눈물을 계속 떨어뜨리니까 조지아가 티슈를 뽑아서 내게 주며 웃었다.  
“다 큰 녀석이 질질 짜니?”  
“그러게 말이야. 조지아 탓이야. 오래 살아, 내 병신 같은 얼굴 많이 볼 수 있게.”  
“암, 오래 살아야지. 너 사람 구실 하는 건 보고 죽어야지.”  
“나 돈 존나 많이 벌면 같이 놀러나 가자, 조지아. 프랑스 어때요? 조지아 저번에 에펠탑(Eiffel Tower) 보고 싶다고 그랬잖아. 그래, 가자. 고양이는 어디 맡겨두고. 얘네 다 못 데리고 가요. 아, 좀 꺼져 새끼야. 이 새끼는 나만 보면 달라붙어.”  
내가 집어던졌던 까만 얼룩무늬 고양이가 누구처럼 발소리 없이 사뿐사뿐 하게 다리를 교차하며 내게 다가왔다. 그리고 꼬리로 나를 감았다.   
“얘 이름은 윌리엄 피츠버그다, 제시.”  
“왜 고양이 새끼 이름이 그렇게 위엄이 넘치는데? 존나 부담스러워서 피츠버그 경이라고 불러야 할 것 같잖아. 존나 나는 시장에서 과일 파는 제신데, 이 새끼는 아. 좀 떨어지라니까! 나 너 싫어.”  
또 이 자식이 내 다리에 얼굴을 치댄다. 내가 아는 미친년 같다. 그년도 내게 얼굴을 치대는 걸 좋아한다. 차갑고 매끈한 뺨으로 내 손이며, 얼굴이며, 아무 데나 갖다 대고 꾹 눌러 나를 들뜨게 하곤 했다. 내가 밀어내자 고양이는 아예 식탁 위로 올라와 내 무릎 위에 앉았다. 이 새끼는 왜 이렇게 나를 좋아하지? 고맙게 말이다. 병신처럼 울고 있는 내게 녀석은 발바닥을 폈다 오므렸다가 폈다가 꾹꾹 눌러가며 그르릉거리는 소리를 낸다. 그년도 손가락으로 나를 누르는 걸 좋아한다. 손끝으로 아무 데나 꾹꾹 말이다. 그러면 나는 서버린다. 기분이다, 오늘만. 아예 몸을 뒤집는 놈의 머리를 슥슥 만져줬다. 기분 좋으세요? 팔자 좋으시네요, 피츠버그 경. 나는 울면서 말했다. 그러자 고양이가 내 손가락을 핥았다. 놈의 혓바닥은 까슬까슬했다. 덕분에 피곤해서 아무 감각 없던 몸이 서서히 정신을 차리기 시작했다. 그리고 나는 조지아의 어깨에 이마를 갖다 대고 한참 더 울었다. 내가 등이 따갑다니까 조지아는 살살 내 등을 두드려줬다. 조지아는 아무것도 묻지 않았고, 나 역시 아무 말도 하지 않았지만 내 기분은 많이 나아졌다. 만약 리처드가 문을 안 열어주면, 스페어 키로 문을 따고 들어갈 것이다.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 영화 칼리가리 박사의 밀실(Das Cabinet Des Dr. Caligari) 스포일러

후끈거리는 열기가 식을 때까지 피츠버그와 놀았다. 피츠버그는 대단한 의사다. 나는 기꺼이 피츠버그에게 내 주치의 자리를 맡길 것이며 나를 미치게 하는 쥐새끼들을 잡아 달라고 부탁할 것이다. 이제 피츠버그와 나는 친구다. 놈은 말랑말랑하고 유연한 몸을 가졌고, 자세히 보니 생긴 것도 괜찮았다. 피츠버그가 마음에 들기 시작한다. 피츠버그와 인사하고 조지아의 집에서 나와서 빠른 걸음으로 계단을 올라간 다음 리처드의 집, 차갑게 닫혀있는 문 앞에 서서 나는 가쁘게 숨을 쉬었다. 숨이 가라앉자 나는 문이 부서지도록 발로 걷어차고 두드렸다. 리처드 문 열어, 당장 나와. 남들이 들을 수 있을 정도로 소리를 지르며 거기다 화풀이를 했다. 기분은 더 이상 우울하지 않았지만, 화가 났다. 아침에 퀸즈 파크를 한 대 갈기지 못한 게 아직도 분했으며, 리히터의 명함을 그 자리에서 찢어버리지 못했던 게 열받았다. 아침을 못 먹은 것도 화가 난다. 감자튀김은 맛이 없었고, 커피는 담뱃재 맛이 났다. 아이팟 배터리가 다 나가서 지하철에서 의지할 곳 없이 서서 온 것도 짜증 난다. 날은 여전히 무더웠고, 머리가 아파서 뭐라도 깨뜨려버리고 싶었다. 그러니까 열어주지 않으면, 정말 문을 따버릴 것이다. 스페어 키도 필요 없다, 박살 낼 거다. 내가 한참을 고함을 지르며 문 앞에서 버티고 있자 더 이상 무시할 수 없던 모양인지 이내 리처드가 문을 열었다. 그리고 나는 리처드의 모습을 보고 섬뜩 놀라서 뒷걸음질쳤다. 리처드는 머리끝부터 발끝까지 장례식이라도 다녀왔는지 시커멨다. 리처드는 몸에 딱 달라붙는 두꺼운 까만 터틀넥 스웨터를 입고 있었고, 까칠까칠해 보이는 소재의 검은 바지를 입고 있었는데 그것도 폭이 좁아 몸에 달라붙었다. 그래서 조금만 움직여도 몸 선이 따라 움직이는 것을 대번에 알 수 있었다. 그가 숨을 쉴 때마다 그의 앙상한 갈비뼈가 움직이는 게 보였다. 그리고 리처드는 손에 식칼을 들고 서 있었는데 말도 안 되는 소리긴 하지만 오싹하게 잘 어울렸다. 게다가 평소보다 얼굴이 더 하얘서 시체처럼 보였다. 그래도 평소에는 가끔이긴 하지만, 살짝 분홍색으로 혈색이 올라오곤 해서 사람처럼 보였는데 지금은 두껍게 칠한 파운데이션 때문에 핏줄조차 보이지 않았다. 부스스하게 내린 머리카락과 눈매를 따라 검게 칠한 아이라인에, 입술도 똑같이 새카맸으며 눈두덩이 남색 도는 건조한 보라색으로 뒤덮여 있었는데 기괴하고 음산했다. 광대뼈와 얼굴 가장자리에는 피부색보다 조금 어두운 갈색 음영이 들어가 있었다. 그래서 얼굴이 더 가파르고 뾰족해 보였고, 신경질적이었다. 체사레, 생각나는 이름이 있었다. 총천연색이어야 할 집이 흑백 화면에다 틴트를 입힌 것처럼 이상하게 보이기 시작했다. 소름 끼쳤다. K, 나는 오늘 하루 위장을 했고 리처드는 분장을 했어. 

나는 『칼리가리 박사의 밀실』을 수십 번 봤을 정도로 좋아했다. 열다섯 살 때, 처음 그 영화를 본 충격은 이루 말할 수 없다. 이렇게 끝내주는 영화를 백여 년 전에 만들어냈다는 것이 놀라웠다. 체사레는 지금도 소모되는 캐릭터이다. 많은 사람이 그 영화에 대한 오마주를 바쳤다. 시간이 멈춘 영화 필름 안에서 백 년이 지나도록 끝없이 같은 행동을 반복하면서도 사람들에게 영향을 주는 그가 부러웠다. 나는 그 영화를 처음 본 날, 바로 포스터를 구해서 방에 붙여놨으며 영화에 나오는 무대를 자주 따라 그렸었다. 영화의 세트는 모두 사람이 만든 것이다. 기울어진 층계, 뾰족뾰족하게 올라선 풍경, 시대를 가늠할 수 없는 소품들. 연극무대처럼 규격이 짜인 공간 안에 할 수 있는 한 최대한 자유롭고 난해하게 그 모든 것들을 만들어 꾸며 놨다. 그렇다면 고개를 들어 올려다봐야 할 높은 의자에 앉아있는 오만한 읍사무소 서기는 누구일까? 정신병원에 근무하는 사람들은 어디서 구해 와야 할까? 난 언제나 내 주변에서 『칼리가리 박사의 밀실』에 출연할 배우들을 찾곤 했다. 이건 안 좋은 버릇이었다. 

지금 칼리가리 박사의 밀실에서 잠들어 있어야 할 체사레가 내 앞에 있었다. 칼끝이 바닥을 향하도록 쥔 체사레는 내가 겁에 질린 얼굴로 아무 말도 하지 못하고 서 있자 얼른 칼을 등 뒤로 치워버렸다. 키가 땅딸막하고 웃는 얼굴이 기괴한 칼리가리 박사(Dr. Caligari)가 목표로 삼은 것은 나였고, 과거와 미래를 모두 아는 체사레가 죽음을 예언한 대상역시 나였다. 체사레는 더듬더듬 자기 얼굴을 손으로 매만지며 고개를 좌우로 까딱였다. 영화에서 체사레는 잠들어 있는 사람에게 찾아가 그를 살해한다. 나는 지금 잠들어 있지 않았고, 깨어 있었으므로 체사레는 자신에게 입력된 공식과는 다른 상황에 놓여 오류가 발생한 것이다. 체사레는 살인을 뒤로 미룬다. 대신 그는 한쪽 입술만 광대뼈에 올려붙이며 웃으면서 내게 말했다.   
“안녕, 에이단. 일은 잘하고 왔어? 피곤하지?”  
나는 여태 놀라서 가슴이 크게 뛰고 있었다. 내가 겁에 질려 대답하지 못하자 그는 등 뒤에 감추었던 칼을 아예 바닥에 내려놓았다. 그제야 나는 조금 진정 되었고, 무서운 광경에 잊고 있던 화가 떠올랐다. 화는 풀기 전엔 결코 먼저 사라지는 법이 없다. 시간이 지나면 괜찮다고? 아니다, 조그맣게 줄어들었을 뿐 마음 한구석에 틀어박혀 여전히 그때를 곱씹고 있다. 분명 내 앞에 있는 남자는 체사레가 아니라 리처드인데, 나는 아무것도 믿을 수가 없었다. 어제보다 지금이 더 비현실적으로 느껴졌다. 일단은 내 앞에 있는 남자가 리처드라고 믿어 보기로 한다.   
“너.”  
그러기 위해 확인해야 할 것이 있었다.   
“응.”  
리처드는 대답과 함께 팔을 천천히 내려 주먹을 쥐듯이 살짝 손가락을 구부렸다.   
“언제 일어났어?”  
“네 시쯤.”  
그는 많이 피곤해 보였고, 두통이 있는지 인상을 찡그리며 머리를 털었다. 분장을 과하게 해서 정말 괜찮은 것이 맞는지 알 수 없었다. 얼굴도 몸도 모두 가렸다. 그의 입을 통해 직접 듣지 않고선 아무것도 얻어낼 수 없었다.   
“그런데 왜 여태 연락 안 했어?”  
리처드는 평소보다 더 느린 어투로 불 꺼진 방을 더듬어 가듯이 대답했다.   
“좀 바빠서. 청소도 해야 했고……이것저것.”  
“걱정했잖아.”  
“미안해. 배고프지 않아? 저녁 먹자. 금방 다 해, 조금만 기다려 줘.”  
그렇게 말하며 리처드는 내려놓았던 칼을 다시 쥐기 위해 허리를 숙였다. 그러면서 갑자기 앓는 소리를 냈다. 칼을 되찾지 못하고 기괴하게 멈춰 서서 구부렸던 손가락을 천천히 다시 펴기 시작하는 그의 모습을 보자 나는 허탈해졌다.   
“너 내가 그렇게 우스워?”  
“갑자기 무슨 소리야?”  
칼을 쥐기를 포기하고 리처드가 내게 물었다. 나는 그가 칼을 다시 쥐기 전에 먼저 내가 그것을 가질 작정으로 현관문 안으로 들어가 그의 앞에 쪼그려 앉아 칼을 치워버렸다. 내 옆구리를 난도질당해 죽는 것보다 그가 자기 옆구리를 스스로 난도질해 자살할까 봐 겁이 나서였다.  
“괜찮으면 괜찮다, 안 괜찮으면 안 괜찮다 말할 가치도 없어? 적당히 너 살만할 때만 연락하고 좋게 지내면 그만이야? 대체 그럴 거면 나하고 왜 만나? 시간 낭비 아니야?”  
아직도 잠에 취해 있는 우울한 얼굴로 체사레가 고개를 왼쪽으로 기울이며 나를 본다. 그리고 내가 치워버린 칼을 아쉬운 눈으로 좇았다.   
“에이단.”  
잠긴 목소리로 리처드가 내 이름을 불렀다. 그는 어제 일에 대해서 나와 더 이상 말하고 싶어 하지 않았다. 그래서 내가 종일 했던 걱정은 쓸모없는 것으로 만들어 버렸다.   
“씨발, 나만 진지하지. 너 정말 예의 없어, 최악이야.”  
“…….”  
나는 뭐든 터뜨리면 중간에 멈추지 못한다. 그리고 사람들은 대부분 내가 하는 말이 너무 빠르다며 알아듣지를 못했다. 난 두서없이 되는대로 리처드에게 내뱉었다.   
“난 걱정했어. 어제 그렇게 돼 버렸으니까, 너 괜찮을지 걱정했다고. 연락이 없기에 큰일이라도 생겼나 싶어서 불안해서 종일 일이 손에 안 잡혔어. 아침에 메시지만 보낸 거 아니잖아. 너 내 전화도 안 받았어. 퇴근하면서 전화했는데 안 받았다고. 내가 몇 번이나 전화했는지 알아? 지하철 타기 전에 열 번은 했어. 지하철에 신호만 터졌어도 서른 번은 더 전화했을 거야. 너 안 자고 있었잖아. 일어났다며, 근데. 씨발, 머리 아프다.”   
“미안해.”  
리처드는 풀 죽은 목소리로 대답했다.   
“내가 너 바쁜데 붙잡고 놀아달라고 조른 것도 아니잖아. 아, 존나 여자처럼 말하고 있네, 나. 집어치우고, 일어났다 그 말 한마디 하는 게 그렇게 힘들어? 미친, CD는 일일이 꺼내서 다시 정리할 시간은 있으면서 그게 그렇게 힘드냐?”  
나는 그가 나를 혼자 안달이 나서 매달리는 여자처럼 만드는 게 기분 나빴다. 혼자 모든 걸 숨기고 결코 다른 사람을 믿지 않는 말이 없는 남자는 개자식이다. 이런 놈에게 죽자 살자 매달리는 건 한심한 짓이다. 그래 봤자 나만 흠집 나는데 말이다. 난 한심한 놈이다. 내 언성이 높아지자 리처드는 내 앞에 무릎 꿇고 앉아 씩씩거리고 있는 내 다리에 매달리며 빌었다.  
“혼내지 마, 잘못했어. 안 그럴게. 제발 나 혼내지 마.”  
그의 손을 쳐내며 나는 소리를 질렀다.  
“혼내는 게 아니라, 나는!”  
아직 할 말은 많았지만, 더 이상 할 수 없었다. 리처드가 당장에라도 과호흡을 일으킬 것처럼 보였기 때문이다. 그는 아직 큰 충격에서 벗어나지 못하고 있었다. 나는 부들부들 떨면서 두 손을 모아 내게 빌고 있는 그를 끌어안았다. 리처드는 어디가 아픈지 윽윽거리며 고통스러운 소리를 냈고, 나는 얼떨떨한 상태로 그의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 그리고 그의 괴상한 얼굴에 내 얼굴을 갖다 대니 몹시 뜨거웠다. 씨발, 좆같게도 이 와중에 나는 그에 대한 욕구는 사그라지지 않아서 그의 광대뼈를 입술로 눌러 지분거렸다. 이건 잘못된 행동이었다. 얼마 지나지 않아 나는 후회했다. 입술이 후끈거렸다. 리처드의 열이 높았기 때문이다. 정말 펄펄 끓고 있었다. 일단 그를 좀 쉴 수 있도록 해야겠다고 생각해서 그를 일으켰다. 그러자 리처드는 다시 앓는 소리를 냈다. 정말이지 미치겠다. 나는 내가 할 수 있는 한 최대한 상냥한 목소리로 그에게 말했다. 날 아는 누군가가 지금 나를 본다면 믿지 못할 것이다.   
“리치, 절대 너 혼내는 거 아니야. 난 너무 걱정해서, 네가 너무 걱정돼서……너한테 화낼 일이 아닌데. 미안해. 나 오늘 너무 답답했거든, 진짜 미칠 것 같았어. 이미 미쳤는지도 모르겠다. 화도 나고 속도 상하고, 그런데 넌 연락도 없지. 됐어, 이런 얘기 관두자. 중요한 거 아니니까. 소리 질러서 미안해. 미안, 리처드. 미안해. 너 괜찮아? 어?”  
그러나 그가 과연 알아들었는지는 지금도 모르겠다. 나는 여태 열려 있는 현관문을 닫고 조심스럽게 집 안으로 들어와 주춤거리고 있는 리처드에게 손을 뻗으려다가 말았다. 염치없으므로. 가까이 가기도 미안했다. 망설이고 있는 내 팔을 붙잡으며 리처드가 말했다.   
“괜찮아, 정말 미안해. 내가 실수했어. 다음부턴 안 그럴게.”  
그는 아직도 떨고 있었다. 난 기운이 빠져버렸다. 더 이상 말할 힘도 없어서 그냥 그를 거실로 데리고 가서 소파에 앉혔다. 나는 그가 좀 더 편하게 앉았으면 했는데 리처드는 소파에 등을 기대지 않고, 허리를 앞으로 숙여 다리를 딱 붙이더니 기어이 불편한 자세로 앉았다. 나는 그런 그의 옆에 걸터앉아 절벽처럼 보이는 그의 날카로운 옆얼굴을 보며 물었다.  
“얼굴은 이게 뭐야, 너 화장했어?”  
“그러게, 하하.”  
리처드는 머쓱해하며 자기 귀를 만지작거렸다.   
“미친년, 갑자기 화장을 왜 해? 가지가지 한다.”  
“나도 잘 모르겠어. 심심해서 그랬나.”  
나와 대체 뭐하자는 건지 모르겠다. 그는 이상하다.   
“넌 거짓말 하면 금방 눈에 보인다, 눈을 찡그리거든.”  
“세게 문지르지 마, 아파. 지울게, 지우면 되잖아. 손으로 그러지 마.”  
내가 나를 피하는 그의 얼굴을 붙잡아 견고한 갑옷처럼 두르고 있는 두꺼운 화장을 손으로 마구 문지르자 리처드의 얼굴이 꼭 영화에 나오는 사연 많은 창녀의 얼굴처럼 변했다. 기분이 이상해졌다. 이 남자는 어쨌든 굉장한 미남인데다가 말을 붙이기 어려울 정도로 차갑게 생겼는데 이렇게 때로, 안으면 흐물흐물 녹아버릴 정도로 몸이 뜨겁고 서글픈 창녀의 얼굴이 되곤 한다. 난 매춘부에 대한 환상은 없다. 그건 돈이 너무 넘쳐나는 탓에 할 일 없는 놈들이 만들어낸 섹스 판타지에 불과하다. 그런데 리처드는 날 포르노에 심취한 병신으로 만든다. 이 여자는 성적인 매력이 확실히 넘친다. 내가 그가 남자임에도 섹스가 가능한 이유 중 하나이다. 젖은 얼굴이 여자 같다. 창녀는 화장을 진하게 할 수밖에 없다. 그녀는 후미진 곳에 살며 그곳에서의 인생이 구질구질해서 감추지 못한 맨얼굴이 그야말로 잡놈들의 배설구나 마찬가지였고, 변태 같은 자식들은 여자에게 아무렇지도 않게 손찌검을 한다. 두꺼운 분장이 무너지자 그 사이로 드문드문 보이는 리처드의 맨얼굴은 성한 곳이 없었다. 광대뼈는 새빨갛게 자국이 있었고, 입술은 또 다 찢어졌다. 눈은 칠한 게 아니었다. 멍들어서 그런 색이었다. 게다가 좀 부어있었다. 리처드가 왜 두껍게 얼굴을 칠해야만 했는지 그제야 알 수 있었다. 당분간은 그가 칼을 들고 나를 겁주려 해도 이해하기로 했다. 그건 맞아 죽고 싶지 않아 몸부림치는 방어기제 같은 것이므로. 어쨌든 보고 있으니까 가슴이 막 짓뭉개지더라. 리처드가 겁먹을까 봐 언성을 높이지 않고 차분하게 말하려고 노력했지만, 실패했다. 울컥해서 나도 모르게 또 언성을 높이고 말았다. ……사실 질질 짜는 것에 가깝긴 했다.   
“미치겠다, 너 얼굴. 씨발, 그래 차라리 화장이라도 해라. 네 얼굴 그냥 못 보겠어, 화장해. 가려. 근데 너 날도 더운데 옷은 또 왜 이렇게 입었어, 한겨울이야?”  
계속 자기 귀를 만지작거리는 그의 손등을 덮은 두꺼운 옷이 아까부터 거슬렸다. 리처드는 내 얼굴을 피하며 우물쭈물 대답했다.   
“낮에 에어컨 너무 세게 틀었더니 아까 좀 추워져서…….”  
문득 나는 그가 좀 이상하다는 것을 깨달았다. 얼굴이 이렇게 엉망인데, 몸이라고 성할 리가 없다는 판단이 들었고, 그가 아까부터 계속 혼자 앓는 소리를 냈기 때문이다. 나는 그가 더는 자기 귀를 만지지 못하도록 손목을 붙잡으며 말했다. 아까부터 정신병자처럼 구는 게 거슬렸다.   
“벗어.”  
“갑자기 왜, 나 오늘은 피곤한데. 당분간은…….”  
리처드가 나를 굶주린 놈 취급하며 머뭇거렸다. 그건 사실이니까 상관없었고, 지금 중요한 건 그딴 게 아니다. 나는 얼른 확인해야 할 것이 있었으므로 그를 재촉했다.   
“당장 벗어.”  
“너까지 왜 그래.”  
“벗으라니까. 캐비닛에 처넣기 전에 네 손으로 벗어.”  
그만 실수하고 말았다. 캐비닛이란 단어를 듣자마자 리처드는 거의 숨이 넘어갈 뻔했다. 감당하기 버겁다. 얄궂게도 마음이 흔들린다. 그러나 고작 한다는 말은 진짜 그런다는 게 아니라 영화 얘기였어. 『칼리가리 박사의 밀실』 말이야. 너 지금 꼭 체사레 같아서. 그따위였다. 그러길 스무 번을 반복해서야 리처드는 겨우 대화할만한 상태로 돌아왔다. 그가 좀 진정되자, 나는 이번에는 타이르듯이 그에게 옷을 벗으라고 말했다. 당연히 리처드는 내키지 않아 했다. 그래도 진득하게 그에게 매달려 부탁했다.

리처드는 한참을 망설이다 내가 결코 물러나지 않을 것이라는 걸 알았는지, 결국 소파에서 일어나 내 앞에 서서 스스로 두꺼운 웃옷의 밑단을 잡고 말아 올려 옷을 벗었다. 앞은 내 예상보다 멀쩡했다. 걷어차였는지 옆구리에 멍이 들어있긴 했지만. 목은 끈으로 졸렸는지 줄이 다섯 개나 가 있었지만. 차에서 섹스하다 내가 혼자 취해 물어뜯은 자국이 있긴 했지만. 걱정했던 것만큼은 아니었다. 리처드는 또 자신이 벗은 옷을 개기 시작했다. 그가 옷을 다 갤 수 있도록 기다려주고, 이내 그가 반듯하게 갠 옷을 내려놓자 나는 그의 허리를 손으로 잡아 몸을 돌려세웠다. 젠장, 눈을 감아야만 했다.   
“너 이거 왜 이래.”  
엉망이 된 그의 등을 보자 나는 그만 구역질을 하고 말았다. 난 형사가 아니고, 범죄자도 아니므로 이 같은 것엔 도무지 면역력이 없었다. 내가 동물을 키우는 걸 싫어하는 이유를 말해 주겠다. 내가 어렸을 때, 우리 집엔 조그만 개 한 마리가 있었다. 아버지가 어디선가 얻어온 개였는데, 웰시코기처럼 생겼지만 코기는 아니었다. 다른 종이 섞인 게 분명했다. 녀석은 나를 잘 따랐다. 나도 든든한 부하라도 생긴 것 같아 놈을 좋아했다. 놈의 이름은 디디다. 디디는 나처럼 쉽게 흥분하고 아무 데나 잘 달려드는 성격이었고, 그 성격은 디디를 죽였다. 내가 열한 살 때였다. 디디가 혼자 동네를 쏘다니다가 큰 개에게 물려 죽은 것이다. 디디의 몸은 성한 데가 없었다. 사고 난 차처럼 온통 찌그러져 있었고, 털이 뭉텅 뽑혀 있는데다 커다란 이빨 자국이 찍혀 있었고 몸은 피범벅이었다. 놈은 아파서 이빨을 드러내고 사람이 자신에게 가까이 다가오지 못하도록 으르렁거리면서도 내게는 평소처럼 낑낑거리며 꼬리를 흔들었고, 내가 식어가는 자기 몸을 안아주자 혓바닥을 길게 내밀고 웃으면서 죽었다. 그리고 나는 사흘 동안 고열에 시달려 잠도 자지 못하고 내리 토했다. 엄마는 키우던 개가 죽은 것도 모자라 아들이 죽는다며 엉엉 울었고, 나 보다 두 살 어린 여동생 에이미도 오빠가 디디하고 떠나버린다며 내 침대 옆에 붙어 울었다. 에이미 옆에는 세 살밖에 되지 않은 막내 앨리도 있었다. 그 애도 울었다. K, 내가 아직 제대로 말 안 했던 것 같은데 나는 여동생만 둘 있다. 걔네는 나를 아주 우습게 안다. 그래도 아주 좋은 애들이다. 한 명은 천사고 한 년은 더럽게 얄밉지만. 여하튼 나는 다행히 죽지 않았고 거짓말처럼 멀쩡해졌지만, 디디는 더 이상 없었다. 디디의 집엔 녀석이 매일 같이 갖고 놀아 넝마가 된 솜 인형만 덩그러니 있을 뿐이다. 그것이 내가 처음 접한 죽음이었고, 그 뒤로 나는 죽음을 두려워하게 됐다. 망할 개새끼. 평범하게 늙어 죽었다면 지금 나는 이러지 않을 것이다. 우리 가족은 디디의 죽음으로 큰 슬픔에 빠졌고, 그 뒤로 다시는 개를 키우지 않기로 했다. 그리고 난 뭐든 다치거나 아픈 걸 보지 못하게 된 것이다. 어쨌든 지금 리처드의 모습은 디디를 떠올리게 했고, 난 그래서 슬퍼졌다. 디디는 심하게 까불었지만 성격이 좋은 놈이었다. 착한 녀석이었다. 결코, 나쁜놈이 아니었는데.   
“아무것도 아니야.”  
고개를 숙인 채 리처드가 말했다. 그는 서 있는 게 힘든지 다리를 떨고 있었다. 나는 다시 그를 소파에 앉히고 물었다.   
“개소리하지 말고, 그 자식이 이랬어?”  
“내가 잘못한 거야.”  
그가 당연하다는 듯이 체념한 어투로 말했기에 나는 울컥했다.   
“너 미쳤냐? 씨발 네가 뭘 했다고? 돈을 훔쳤어, 사람을 죽였어? 네가 뭘 잘못해서 이렇게 만들어놔?”  
“원래는……생일이면 가는 곳이 있거든. 근데 난 거기가 너무 싫어서, 끔찍해서 가기 싫었어. 그래서 있잖아. 다행히 이번엔 싫으면 가지 않아도 괜찮다고, 하지만 내가 잘못해서. 집도 어지럽혔고, 예의 없이 행동했고, 너무 제멋대로 굴어서. 그러니까 혼난 거야. 하지만 차라리 이게 나아, 거기 가는 것보다는, 정말. 괜찮아. 어제는 정말 너무 아파서 죽는 줄 알았는데 그래도 안 죽었어. 그러면 된 거잖아. 충분해. 얼굴은, 있잖아. 얼굴은 더 이상 때리지 말라고 부탁했더니 들어줬어. 그래서 가리면 티는 안 나잖아, 적어도. 그렇지? 화장하면 가릴 수 있어. 답답하긴 하지만.”  
리처드가 주절주절 말했다. 난 하나도 알아들을 수 없었다. 일부러 그런 건지, 혼란스러워서 그럴 수밖에 없던 건지 잘 모르겠다. 지금 내가 알 수 있는 건 그가 정말 아프다는 것뿐이다.   
“있어 봐, 약 바르자.”  
리처드가 무기력하게 맞고 있는 모습을 생각하니 정말 죽을 것만 같았다. 이놈의 상상력은 부질없는 것에 강하다. 난 정말 그랬다. 기분 좋은 상상보다 끔찍한 것을 상상하는 데 더 쓸 만한 머리를 가지고 있다. 내가 소파에서 일어나 구급상자를 가져오려 하자 리처드는 부엌에 스토브 불을 좀 꺼달라고 부탁했다. 스토브 위에 올려둔 냄비에는 내용물이 형태를 알아볼 수 없게 졸아붙어 있었다. 도마 위에는 마지막에 집어넣으려고 했는지 썰다 만 채소가 초록색 덩어리로 으깨져 있었다. 요즘 리처드는 내게 채소를 먹이려고 교묘하게 행동하기 시작했다. 그 옆에다 미리 꺼내 놓은 접시는 두 개였다. 정신없는 년이 와중에 저녁을 준비하고 있던 모양이다. 내 몫까지. 불을 끄며 코끝이 찡해졌다. 

나는 리처드를 소파에 엎드리게 하고 그의 등을 봐줬다. 어디다 손목을 묶어 못 움직이게 하고 벨트로 때린 것 같았다. 그의 두 손목엔 몸부림친 흔적이 남아 쓸린 자국이 있었고, 그것도 피딱지가 앉아 있었다. 이제 내가 열이 나는 것 같다. 토하고 싶었지만, 꾹 참고 소독약을 꺼냈다. 리히터는 리처드의 등을 확실하게 찢어 놓았다. 사선으로 상처가 수도 없이 나 있었다. 대체 상처가 몇 개나 되는지 세어 보다 포기해야만 했다. 다른 방향으로 겹쳐서 난 상처도 있었으므로 정확한 숫자를 셀 수 없어서였다. 상처는 곪아 있었고, 맑은 침출액과 함께 핏물 섞인 진물을 찔끔 흘리고 있었는데 제대로 치료를 하지 않아 퉁퉁 부어 있었다. 상처가 끈적끈적한 탓에 그가 입었던 옷의 천 조각이 들러붙어 있었다. 검은 실들이 불쾌하게 상처와 엉겨 붙어 다시금 내게 무기력한 리처드를 떠올리게 했다. 상처를 소독하자 따가운지 리처드가 몸을 흠칫 떨며 고개를 소파에 파묻었다. 그리고 소리를 내지 않으려고 제 입술을 씹었다. 괜찮으니까 그러지 마. 아프면 소리 내도 돼. 하고 내가 타일렀지만 소용없었다. 반복 학습을 이기기엔 역부족이었다. 아무래도 소리를 내면 더 맞는 모양이다. 나는 점점 눈이 안 보이기 시작했다. 시야가 뿌옇게 흐려졌다. 진물을 다 닦아내도 상처는 금세 다시 토해낸다. 하지만 나는 리처드에게 어제 보여주지 못했던 어른스러운 모습을 보여주기로 마음먹었다. 정말 아무렇지 않게 상처를 소독해주고 나서는 그 위에 연고를 발라줬다. 그러나 이런다고 소용이야 있을까, 이 정도면 분명 흉터가 남을 텐데. 디디가 결국 죽었듯이 말이다. 리처드는 내내 독하게 아무 소리도 내지 않았다. 너무 아파서 자기도 모르게 움켜쥔 소파의 표면만 우그러졌을 뿐이고, 손등과 팔에 힘줄만 더 불거졌을 뿐이다. 난 리처드의 등을 다 봐주고, 그에게 해열제를 먹였다. 하지만 열은 떨어지려 하지 않고 고집을 부렸다. 그래서 그의 등에 손이 닿을 때마다 화상을 입는 것 같았다. 그를 끌어안고 싶었지만, 등이 아플까 봐 안을 수 없었다. 대신 그가 나를 끌어안고 또 자기 얼굴을 내 몸에 맞댄다. 나는 리처드의 정수리에 입을 맞추며 말했다.  
“리처드, 너 잘못한 거 맞아.”  
“응?”  
내 어깨에 얼굴을 묻고 있던 리처드가 고개를 들어 나를 보았고, 나는 입고 있던 옷을 벗어 그에게 내 등을 보여주었다.  
“봐.”  
자신이 만든 손톱자국을 보며 리처드는 어쩔 줄 몰라 했다.   
“맙소사, 티나. 이 상처 내가 낸 거야?”  
“그럼 내가 그새 딴 년이랑 잤겠냐? 네가 그런 거지.”  
“미안해, 어쩜 좋아. 정말 미안해. 이거 흉질 것 같은데……어떡하지.”  
내 등에 난 별 볼 일 없는 상처를 손으로 만지면서 리처드가 말했다.   
“아, 보고만 있지 말고.”  
내가 짜증을 내자 리처드가 얼른 상처 위로 연고를 발라줬다. 미안해, 정말 미안. 그 말만 계속 하면서 말이다. 사실 나는 그 상처가 마음에 들었다. 꽤 있어 보이기까지 했다. 하지만 그에게 굳이 말할 필요는 느끼지 못해서 말하지 않았다. 내 등에 연고를 다 발라주고, 리처드는 내 등에 제 몸이 닿지 않게끔 조그만 공간을 만들어 뒤에서 나를 끌어안았다. 그의 머리카락이 나를 간질인다. 리처드의 손을 만지작거리면서 나는 말했다.   
“야……조지아가 너한테 푸딩 갖다 줬다고 그러던데.”  
나른한 목소리로 리처드가 대답했다.   
“응, 스탠포드 부인 말이지? 그분 전부터 나만 보면 당신 아들 생각난다며 이것저것 챙겨주시더라. 좋은 분이셔.”  
어쩐지, 조지아의 아들 에드워드의 얼굴이 잘 생각나지 않은 이유를 알았다. 그는 인상이 희미했다. 리처드도 인상이 좀 희미하다. 분명 이목구비는 섬세하고, 이마와 코는 강했지만, 이상하게 눈을 감으면 당장 떠오르지 않았다. 한참 헤매야 얼굴을 기억할 수 있었다. 그래서 때때로 나는 착각하곤 했는데 그들이 정말 실제로 있는 사람이 맞는 걸까? 하는 것이다. 두 사람 다 세상에 없는 사람들 같다. 한 사람은 정말 없긴 했지만. 한 사람도 언젠가는 없겠지만. 난 좀 웃음이 나왔다. 아들 자랑하던 조지아의 행복한 얼굴이 문득 떠올랐기 때문이다.   
“시발, 넌 아들이냐? 그 잘나고 완벽하고 위대한 아들? 나는 말 더럽게 안 듣던 딸 닮았다고 존나 구박하는데.”  
한편으로는 차별대우하는 조지아에게 괜히 짜증이 치밀어서 등을 돌려 그를 마주 보며 욕을 했다. 그러니까 리처드는 웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
“그러게. 너 좀 닮은 것 같아.”  
화장이 다 번진 얼굴로 얄밉게 말이다.   
“너도 그 여자 사진 봤어?”  
“보여주시던걸, 먼저.”  
“아들에겐 대우가 존나 다르구나, 나는 사정사정해서 겨우 봤는데. 근데 시발 그 여자하고 내가 뭐가 닮았단 거야?”  
리처드는 입을 꽉 다물며 잠깐 고민하더니 내 뺨을 손가락으로 꾹 누르며 말했다.   
“예쁘게 생긴 거?”  
“토할 것 같다.”  
이건 진심이었다. 가끔 조지아가 혼자 술에 취해 내 예쁜 제시카, 세상에서 제일 예쁜 내 딸, 그러면서 내게 친근하게 굴 때마다 나는 구역질을 했다. 술 좀 작작 마셔요, 조지아. 그렇게 말하면서 나는 조지아의 술을 다 뺏어 마셔버렸다. 망할년, 또 남자와 놀다 오는 길이니? 하루도 얌전한 날이 없어. 술 마시고 있는 내게 조지아가 욕을 했다. 여자하고 놀고 오는 길인데? 담배를 피우며 내가 빈정거리자 조지아는 또 자기 가슴을 치며 하소연했다. 이제는 하다못해 여자하고도 그러고 놀아? 그러면서 운다. 나는 될 수 있으면 조지아가 리처드와 만나지 못하도록 해야겠다고 마음먹었다. 만약 조지아가 나를 제시라고 부르는 걸 리처드가 알게 된다면, 상상만 해도 끔찍하다. 리처드는 좋은 놀림거리가 생겼다며 나를 종일 그렇게 부를 것이다. 안 그래도 요즘 리처드가 내가 여자였으면 프러포즈했을 거라고 개소리를 지껄이던 차였다. 난 너 같은 놈이 남편이면 죽도록 고생하다가 삼 년 내로 폭삭 늙을 것이라고 욕을 했고, 아직도 아빠가 되고 싶다는 미련을 버리지 못했는지 리처드는 서글프게 웃으면서 말했다. 그래도 나보다 네가 젊은데, 아이 가지려면 이쪽이 낫지 않을까. 맞는 말이긴 한데 존나 짜증 난다. ……이 사람이 아빠가 되면 아이한테 정말 잘해 줄 텐데. 세상에서 제일 행복한 아이로 만들어 줄 수 있을 텐데. 그럴 수 없다는 걸 알기에 불쌍하다. 구역질하는 내게 리처드가 걱정스러운 눈으로 물었다.  
“속 안 좋아? 푸딩 먹을 수 있겠어?”  
너나 걱정해. 날 그렇게 보지 말고. 그 말을 하려다 관뒀다.   
“아니, 당장 내놔. 배고파.”  
“그건 저녁 먹고 먹어야지, 디저트잖아.”  
“내가 널 어떻게 이기겠냐, 맘대로 해.”  
하지만 우리는 결국 저녁을 먹을 수 없었다. 냄비는 이미 다 졸아붙었고, 리처드는 다시 요리할 기운이 없었다. K, 내가 저녁을 할 수도 있지 않냐고? 너도 잘 알 텐데. 내가 부엌에 들어가면 일이 두 배로 늘어난다는 걸 말이다. 아무것도 안 하고 가만히 있는 게 낫다. 저녁으로 조지아가 갖다 준 푸딩을 다 먹어치우고, 우리는 오랜만에 함께 잤다. 그를 안고 싶었지만 아플까 봐 안지 못했다. 하지만 리처드는 나를 안을 수 있었다. 내 상처는 정말 아무렇지도 않았으므로. 별로 따갑지도 않다. 조지아에겐 엄살을 피운 것이다. 그도 내 등에 손톱자국이 마음에 들었는지, 손가락으로 딱지 위를 만지작거렸다. 좋냐? 내가 심드렁하게 묻자 리처드는 낮은 소리로 웃었다. 우리는 다 벗고 있었다. 해열제를 먹었는데도 리처드는 열이 내리지 않았다. 밤새 뜨끈했다. 리처드가 몸을 뒤척이며 자기 다리를 내 다리 사이로 끼워 넣었다. 이건 그의 잠버릇 중 하나였는데, 허리가 아파서 그러는지 다리 사이에 베개를 끼우고 옆으로 누워 자는 걸 좋아했다. 나중에 알고 보니 디스크 환자들 대부분이 이러고 자더라. 그러면서 리처드는 허리를 약간 틀어 누웠다. 너 다리는 존나 매끈하네. 허벅지 사이에 닿는 느낌이 꽤 괜찮아서 나는 그렇게 말했다. 넌 다 따가워. 졸린 목소리로 리처드가 대답하며 나를 꽉 끌어안는다. 끝내주게 숨이 막혔다.


	33. Chapter 33

간만에 잠을 푹 잤다. 아침에 일어나니 하나도 아프지 않았다. 두통조차 없었다. 리처드에겐 대단한 능력이 하나 있었는데, 머리를 싹 다 비워주는 것이었다. 이런 능력을 가진 사람은 흔치 않다. 적어도 내가 지금까지 살면서 만난 사람 중엔 리처드가 유일하다. 그를 보고 있으면 내가 그전까지 알고 있던 건 무용지물이 된다. 나는 병신처럼 그의 앞에서 웃어 보이고, 그것도 모자라서 한심하게 군다. 그는 내가 병신이 되는 것을 부추기는 것 같다. 그러나 가끔은 싹 비우는 게 필요하다. 내 머리에 집어넣을 수 있는 것은 한정되어 있었으므로, 새로이 쓸 만한 것을 채우기 위해선 기존에 있던 것들을 미련 없이 버릴 필요가 있었다. 아침에 일어나서 내가 가장 먼저 한 일은 10월에 있을 전시 때문에 엉겁결에 만든 좆같은 작업 노트를 버리기로 마음먹은 것이다. 그건 정말이지 쓰레기였다. 만약 나의 쓰레기를 보고 감탄하는 사람이 있다면 정신병원에 가기를 바란다. 그리고 나는 뒤따라 일어난 리처드가 약을 많이 먹지 못하도록 말려야 했다. 리처드는 일어나자마자 해열제를 두 알 삼켰고, 토스트와 커피로 아침을 대강 먹고 나서는 또 진통제를 찾았다. 난 전부터 리처드의 약 먹는 습관이 마음에 들지 않았다. 가만히 내버려두면 그는 앉은 자리에서 알약이 사탕이라도 되는 것처럼 한 통을 다 까먹고 말 것이다. 한 번은 약을 너무 많이 먹은 탓에 정말 토했었다. 가망이 전혀 없는 머저리와 상담을 해주느라 W 교수가 시간을 빼앗겨 해가 지도록 퇴근하지 못하는 바람에 나 역시 괜히 눈치가 보여 집에 돌아가지 못하고, 지하철이 끊기기 직전까지 칼리지에 남아 그럭저럭 안면 있는 수위와 같이 담배를 피우며 멍청한 애새끼들 욕을 잔뜩 하고 돌아온 날이었는데 돌아오니 리처드의 얼굴이 장난 아니었다. 나와 인사만 하고 곧장 욕실로 뛰어들어가서 한참 동안 나오지 않았다. 나왔다가 얼마 지나지 않아 또 토하러 욕실로 뛰어갔다. 나는 그 날 너무 놀라서 하마터면 내 이름을 까먹을 뻔했다. 아침에 전날 미안했다며 오늘 좀 늦게 출근해도 된다는 W 교수의 전화에 안녕하십니까, 데이비드 테넌트(David Tennant)입니다. 라고 인사했으니까 말이다. 그러니까 교수는 내 상태가 심각한 것 같다며 휴가를 주려 했었다. 미칠 노릇이었다. 왜 데이비드 테넌트의 이름이 생각났냐면, 그 전날 그 망할 『닥터 후』 ‘The Girl in the Fireplace’ 에피소드를 리처드 때문에 또 봐야만 했기 때문이다. 이제 대사도 줄줄 외울 수 있다. 그래도 『밤비』보단 나았다. 여하튼 그 날 리처드는 너무 토해서 눈의 실핏줄이 다 터지고 말았다. 나는 화가 나서 그전까진 리처드 몰래 한두 개씩 감추던 집에 있는 진통제와 두통약을 한 번에 다 갖다버렸지만, 리처드는 다시 그것을 사 모았다. 수집벽이 있는 것이 틀림없다. 그가 남용하는 것은 주로 진통제와 두통약이었다. 

다시 아침으로 돌아오자. 미친년아, 먹지 마. 리처드가 세 번째 알약을 털어 넣으려 했다. 손에 한 움큼이나 쥐고 말이다. 나는 깜짝 놀라 욕을 하며 약을 빼앗으려 했다. 그러나 리처드는 한사코 약을 내어주지 않았다. 하지만 머리가 아픈걸. 리처드가 우는소릴 하며 손에 쥔 알약을 들고 나를 협박했다. 이렇게 약을 달고 사는 주제에 리처드는 병원에서 받아 온 약은 손도 대지 않았다. 다녀오면 약 봉투를 어딘가 처박아두고 숨겨버린다. 버리지도 않는다. 지금도 찬장에 알록달록한 정신과 약들은 몸을 숨기고 으스스하게 나를 지켜보고 있다. 

머리가 아프다면서 약을 먹겠다고 고집을 부리는 리처드 때문에 나는 지각을 하고 말았다. 어쨌든 리처드가 약을 먹지 못하게 하는 것은 성공했다. 모르지, 내가 가고 나서 또 찾을지. 지하철을 타기 직전 리처드에게 메시지를 다섯 건이나 보냈다. 내용은 다 똑같았다. 약 먹지 마. 머리가 너무 아프면 병원을 가, 병원 가서 진단받고 먹든가 해. 그리고 지하철 시간이고 나발이고 무작정 리처드의 답장을 기다렸다. 하지만 삼십 분이 지나도록 리처드에게서 답장이 없어서 대답, 이라고 짧게 보내니까 리처드는 알았어, 라고 똑같이 짧게 보내왔다. 난 시간을 제대로 지키지 못하는 것을 무척이나 싫어한다. 나 스스로 나를 쓰레기 취급하지만, 그래도 내게 괜찮은 구석을 찾아보라고 한다면 난 그래도 약속 시각은 잘 지키는 편이라고 말하고 싶다. 더블린에서 학교 다닐 때는 물론이고, 런던 와서 칼리지 다닐 때 지각 한 번 한 적 없다. 전날 쓰러지도록 술을 마셔도 수업 시간은 반드시 지켰다. 도저히 못 일어날 것 같으면 아예 스튜디오에서 자 버렸다. 아침에 일찍 오는 부지런한 년놈들 덕분에 나는 일어날 수 있었고, 화난 얼굴로 나를 노려보는 교수에게 술 냄새를 풍기면서 퀭한 눈을 깜빡이며 넉살 좋게 인사하곤 했었다. 내가 지각을 하니 W 교수는 난생처음이라며 놀랐고, 나는 죄송하다며 일이 좀 있었다고 양해를 구했다. 그는 내가 오늘은 괜찮아 보이는 것 같아 다행이라며 어른스럽게 말했다. 

나는 머리를 완전히 비웠다. 깔끔하게 텅텅 빈 멍청한 내 머릿속에다 이제 새로운 걸 집어넣으려고 한다. 복수에 관한 것이다. 이것에 대해선 길게 말하고 싶지 않다. 유치하고 서글픈 복수였기 때문이다. 다른 사람들은 내가 이 같은 복수를 결심한 이유를 몰랐으므로 설치된 두 개의 공간에 기대감 부푼 얼굴로 들어갔다가 으스스한 얼굴이 되어 나왔고, 나에게 정말 멋진 작업이라고 아낌없이 말했다. 그러나 난 그런 인사치레를 들을 만큼 많은 것을 하지 않았다. 복수는 많은 것을 필요로 하지 않았다. 대상의 목만 잘라버리면 그만이었다. 공간 하나엔 불을 다 꺼서 어두컴컴하게 만들어놨고, 다른 공간엔 눈이 아플 정도로 밝게 조명을 설치했다. 그리고 양쪽 다 카메라와 모니터를 설치해 공간 안으로 들어온 사람이 자신을 볼 수 있도록 했다. 나중에 다시 얘기하자, 지금 할 얘기는 아니다.

갤러리에서 받은 전시 지원금으로 작업에 필요한 재료는 사지 않고, 가게에서 지구본 램프를 하나 샀다. 꼭 갖고 싶던 것이다. 내 생각보다 꽤 비쌌다. 조명의 단계를 조절할 수 있어서 그런 것 같다. 난 일단 집에 가서 낮 동안 땀 흘려 더러워진 옷을 갈아입은 다음, 바로 리처드의 집으로 갔다. 스페어 키는 쓰지 않는다. 그가 문을 열어주는 것이 좋기 때문이다. 우리는 현관문 앞에 서서 뺨에 키스하며 인사했고, 나는 그의 이마며 눈썹, 뺨, 모두 입 맞추다 그의 입술을 찾았는데 얼굴 보자마자 뭐하는 거야. 하고 밉살스럽게 말을 뱉으며 나를 밀어내는 리처드에게 저지당하고 말았다. 그는 아쉬울 때를 아주 잘 아는 사람이었다. 몸이 달아있을 때 슬쩍 숨어버린다. 그리고 리처드는 오늘도 교묘하게 감자가 아닌 다른 채소를 내게 먹이려고 모략 중이었고, 그 모습은 굉장히 야비하게 매력적이었다.

오늘도 어김없이 리처드의 집은 서늘했지만, 부엌에선 후끈거리는 열기가 올라왔다. 리처드가 마침 저녁을 준비하고 있었기 때문이다. 난 괜히 기분이 들떠서 거실과 부엌을 빙빙 돌아다녔다. 리처드가 부산스럽게 굴지 말라며 잔소리한다. 씨발년. 엄마보다 잔소리가 더 심하다. 리처드는 고작 현관문 열고 복도에 나간 것도 외출이라며 손을 거덜 낼 기세로 씻고, 부엌으로 가서 저녁을 마저 준비했다. 난 애새끼의 기분을 만끽하기로 했다. 그의 주변을 서성거리며 저녁이 다 되길 기다렸다. 보챘다고 하는 것이 더 맞는 것 같다. 리처드가 그러지 말고 얌전히 앉아서 기다리라며 또 잔소리 했으니까 말이다. 스토브 앞에 서 있는 리처드의 뒷모습이 나쁜 마음을 먹게 한다. 지금 뭐가 더 먹고 싶은 건지 긴가민가하다.  
“너 약 안 먹었지?”  
그리고 나는 불안했으므로 그가 약속을 지켰는지 확인부터 했다.   
“안 먹었어.”  
리처드는 한숨을 쉬며 귀찮다는 듯이 대답했다.  
“병원은 다녀왔어?”  
“무슨 병원?”  
그러면서 리처드는 숟가락으로 토마토 수프를 한 숟갈 떠서 맛을 봤다. 소리 내지 않고 얌전하게 삼키는 모습이 기가 막히게 멋있어 보였다. 나는 흉내도 내지 못한다. 맛을 볼 때 나는 항상 추잡해지기 때문이다.   
“그게.”  
정신병원, 이 얘긴 하지 않는 게 좋을 것 같다.   
“머리 아프다 그랬잖아. 괜찮아?”  
말을 돌렸다.  
“응. 하루 만에 담배를 한 갑이나 피웠고, 초콜릿을 한 통이나 먹어치웠지만.”  
리처드는 자기혐오에 빠져 머리를 흔들었다. 그 말대로 집에서 평소와 달리 담배 냄새가 좀 났다. 냄새를 없애려고 리처드는 거실에 양키 캔들을 다섯 개나 켜 놨다. 나는 이따위 귀찮은 짓은 하지 못한다. 리처드가 유별난 것이다. 대개는 담배 연기를 환기하는 것만으로 타협을 보거나, 벽에 니코틴이 찌들어 버리게 내버려둔다. 나는 후자였고, B는 전자였다. 리처드는 환기로도 모자라 벽을 일일이 다 닦는 사람이었고.   
“결국, 금연은 이번에도 실패네.”  
그에게 가까이 다가가서 나도 한 입 달라고 입을 벌렸다. 리처드는 수프를 한 숟갈 덜어 후, 후 불어 식혀주기까지 했다. 그에게선 담배 냄새가 아니라 초콜릿 냄새가 났다. 정말 한통을 다 먹은 모양이었다. 또 억지로 토하진 않았을까. 남들보다 유난히 상처 많은 그의 식도가 신경 쓰였다. 다시. 한입 더 달라고 내가 조르자 리처드는 아주 입술을 오므리고 수프를 불어 식혀줬다. 리처드는 내가 성격이 급해서 항상 뜨거운 걸 먹을 때면 무턱대고 삼켜버려 걸핏하면 입천장이 뒤집어지는 걸 염려했다. 적당히 식은 수프를 떠먹여 주며 리처드가 말했다.  
“너 때문이야, 넌 담배를 너무 자주 피워. 같이 있으면 나도 피우고 싶어져. 그런데 티나, 들고 있는 건 뭐야?”  
내가 들고 있는 갈색 상자의 정체를 궁금해하며 리처드가 눈을 반짝였다. 그는 흥미 있는 것을 발견할 때면 눈을 치켜떴으므로 파란색 홍채 아래 흰자가 살짝 보였다. 그러면 유달리 생기 있어 보였다. 시력을 잃은 오른쪽 눈조차. 난 머릿속으로 한 번도 가보지 못한 티그리스 강(Tigris River)을 떠올렸다. 늦은 밤, 낚싯대를 드리운다. 내 발을 집어삼키려는 이상한 물고기가 펄쩍 뛰어올랐다. 누가 나더러 그 물고기를 잡아 쓸개와 염통과 간을 빼내어 잘 간수하라고 참견했다. 나를 괴롭히는 좆같은 년놈들 앞에 간과 염통을 태웠다. 년놈들이 달아났다. 남아 있는 쓸개즙을 리처드에게 주었다. 그러나 결국 리처드의 시력은 돌아오지 않는다. 토비트(Tobit)는 되찾았는데……. 라파엘(Raphael)은 왜 자기랑 같은 천사인 리처드 눈은 돌려주지 않는 걸까. 왜 인간이고 천사고 동족에겐 각박한 걸까. 새삼 동족혐오란 말이 떠올랐다. 생각에 잠겨 있다가 리처드가 내 팔을 살짝 꼬집어서야 정신이 들어 수프를 우물거리며 퍼뜩 대답했다.   
“지구본.”  
“지구본은 왜?”  
리처드가 다시 묻는다.  
“저녁 먹고 말해줄게.”  
식도로 넘어가 버린 수프가 못내 아쉽다. 진짜 맛있긴 존나게 맛있네. 배가 고파서 더 그런가? 침이 고여서 입술을 짓씹었더니 리처드가 만족한 표정을 지으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고 슬쩍 한 스푼 더 떠서 식혀주며 말했다.   
“응.”  
나는 궁금한 걸 못 견디는 성격이었지만, 리처드는 참을성 있는 사람이다. 나라면 당장 상자를 빼앗아 다 풀어봤을 것이다. 그러나 리처드는 아쉬울 때를 알듯이, 때를 기다리는 걸 잘한다. 그리고 그걸 나에게도 똑같이 적용한다.

저녁을 먹고 나는 침실로 가서 상자 안에 잠들어 있던 지구본을 깨웠다. 그리고 기존에 있던 테이블 램프를 치우고 그 자리에 지구본을 놔뒀다. 리처드는 어린애처럼 스위치를 껐다 켰다 반복하며 지구본에 불이 들어오는 것을 한참이나 구경했다. 나이 먹은 남자가 천진하게 구는 모습이 나쁘진 않았다. 매일매일 그가 이처럼 흥미를 느낄 만한 것을 구할 수만 있다면, 난 싫은 기분을 빨리 털어낼 수 있을 것이다. 리처드는 더 이상 개자식에게 매를 맞은 것에 대해서 말하지 않았지만, 상처는 전날과 다를 게 없었다. 오늘도 곪아서 진물이 나왔으므로 다시 소독해줘야만 했다. 혼자서는 등에 손이 닿지 않아 내 도움 없이는 누렇게 곪도록 내버려 둘 수밖에 없었다. 내가 상처를 다시 봐 줄 동안, 리처드는 침대에 엎드려서 지구본을 계속 보고 있었다. 지구본엔 주홍색 불빛이 들어온다. 이미 수도 없이 말했다. 상기된 뺨은 중요하다. 뺨은 붉고, 난 들떴지만, 상처 앞에선 신중해야만 했다. 리처드의 부어오른 상처를 꾹 눌러 고름을 짜냈다. 상처가 너무 심해서 병원에 데려가고 싶었지만, 리처드는 한사코 가지 않으려 했다. 다른 사람에게 등을 보여주기 싫다는 이유에서였다. 나라도 이런 개같은 경우로 난생처음 보는 낯선 사람에게 몸을 보여 주고 싶진 않다. 의사와 간호사가 그의 등을 보고 경찰에 신고할지도 모른다. 이건 멀쩡한 인간들 보기엔 범죄이므로. 그럼 리처드는 더 많은 사람에게 둘러싸여 쏟아지는 질문을 받아내야만 할 것이다. 리처드는 자신이 당한 일을 일일이 다 말해주어야 할 것이고, 그건 그를 죽이고 말 것이다. 내가 아는 리처드라면 그런 일을 당할 바에야 차라리 죽을 것이다. 그는 참을성은 있으나, 부끄러움은 견디지 못한다.   
“이거 선물이야?”  
리처드가 또 스위치를 켜며 내게 물었다. 그는 지구본을 갖고 싶어 하는 눈치였다. 그러니까 이것이 자신의 선물이었으면 하고 바라고 있었다. 그에게 선물로 주기 위해 사온 것이 맞다. 사실 별로 좋아하지 않으면 어쩌지 고민하며 큰돈을 낸 건데……다행이다.   
“응, 네 선물. 매일 조금씩 방향 돌려놓을 거야.”  
내 말에 리처드는 엄청나게 기뻐했다. 난 리처드가 스위치를 켜며 지구본을 갖고 놀 동안, 침대 밑에 한쪽 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 구급상자에 리처드가 해둔대로 상표가 모두 정면을 노려보도록 약들의 정렬을 갖추고 있었는데 갑자기 리처드가 내 옷을 잡아당겨 일으키더니 나를 거세게 끌어안았다. 그리고 내 뺨에 열 번이나 키스했다. 이런 식으로 날 세우면 안 되는데. 내 몸은 그의 몸에 정직하게 반응하고 있었다. 허리 아래로 약간 피가 쏠려서 움직이기 힘들어졌다. 리처드가 뻐근해진 날 눈치채고 또 얄밉게 웃으면서 말했다.   
“고마워, 에이단. 그런데 방향은 왜?”  
그리고 또 키스한다. 죽을 것 같다, 이 미친년 때문에.  
“그거야 당연히 잠들기 전에 상상하는 거지, 여행 갈 나라를. 언젠간 다 가보는 거야. 어디 갈래?”  
리처드가 손으로 조심스럽게 지구본을 돌렸다. 기다란 그의 손가락이 나뭇가지처럼 드리워져 그림자를 만들어내며 지구본 위에서 흔들거렸다. 지구본이 빙그르르 돌다 이윽고 멈추자 리처드는 거기에 얼굴을 가까이 가져가더니 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸렸다.   
“바로 보려니까 글씨가 너무 작아서 잘 안 보이네. 잠시만.”  
초점이 잘 맞지 않는지 리처드는 눈을 마구 깜빡이고도 어지러워했다. 그의 미간에 잡힌 주름에 사람도 쑥 집어넣을 수 있을 것 같았다. 어지러움이 멎자 리처드는 서랍에 넣어둔 안경을 꺼냈다. 단순한 디자인의 검은색 뿔테안경이었다. 높은 콧대에 그것을 걸치고 리처드는 다시 지구본을 본다. 입술을 핥으며 집중하고 있는 그 모습에 내 뻐근함은 멈출 기미가 없다. 난 구제불능이다. D의 말대로 너무 밝히는 것 같다.   
“너 안경 쓰니까 회사원 같아.”  
“그래?”  
처음에 리처드는 내 말을 알아듣지 못하고 그저 좀 쌀쌀맞게 되물었다. 그는 지구본에만 집중하고 싶은 눈치였다. 나는 혼자 끝까지 상상을 해버렸다. 대부분 사람이 퇴근하고 불 꺼진 불쾌한 회사의 콘크리트 건물, 딱 하나 불빛이 새어나오는 유리창에 보이는 사람은 좆같이 일 처리를 하다 끝내 야근 중인 나. 그리고 퇴근한 줄 알았는데 나와 마찬가지로 회사에 남아있던 아미티지, 여자가 좋을까 남자가 좋을까.   
“회사에서…….”  
그 고민을 하다 입 밖으로 뱉고 말았다. 지구본을 두 손으로 감싸 쥐고 뚫어지라 보던 리처드가 내 입을 막았다.   
“그만, 네가 무슨 생각하는지 알 것 같아.”  
이번엔 여자가 좋겠다.   
“하이웨스트 스커트, 야근, 안경은 꼭 써야 해. 하이웨스트 스커트, 리치. 넌 골반이랑 다리가 예쁘니까. 그리고 스타킹. 씨발, 미치겠네.”  
스커트를 벗기지 않고 걷어 올려 스타킹 신은 허벅지 사이로 몸을 밀어 넣고 마구 비비며 헐떡이고 싶어졌다. 그러지 않기 위해서 나는 주먹을 꽉 쥐어야만 했다. 아무도 없는 사무실에서 섹스하다 CCTV에 찍혀 인생 망하고 싶어졌다.   
“그만하랬잖아. 스커트라니, 갑자기.”  
리처드가 머리를 흔들며 나를 나무랐다. 난 퍽 뻔뻔하게 대꾸했다.  
“내게 키스하지 말았어야 했어.”  
“그래?”  
그러자 리처드가 나를 자신에게로 쓰러뜨리더니 비열한 미소를 지으며 내게 키스했다. 그리고 팔로 내 목을 감아 자신에게로 몸을 밀착시켰다.   
“아, 하지 마.”  
난 그의 등이 신경 쓰였다. 그는 바로 눕기만 해도 약하게 신음을 흘렸으니까. 조금 전에도 리처드는 내 무게가 쏠려 등이 눌리자 아파서 인상을 찡그렸다. 내가 눈치챌까 싶어 얼른 내 입술을 씹어대며 그 소리를 삼켰지만. 그가 내게로 혀를 밀고 들어오며 입천장을 훑었다. 전날 W 교수와 차를 마시다 벗겨져 미끌미끌해진 입천장을 말캉한 혀가 침범하자 나는 어지러워졌다. 리처드가 돌릴 수 있는 건 지구본뿐만이 아니었다. 그는 나도 똑같이 만들었다. 나를 마음대로 돌린다. 내 사형집행인. 그가 더 이상 내게 이런 짓을 하지 못하도록 해야 했다. 내가 얼굴을 떨어뜨리자 리처드는 다시 내게 입술을 겹쳐오며 물었다.   
“왜?”  
“지금은 널 건드리고 싶지 않아.”  
내 말에 기가 죽은 리처드가 점점 가슴을 조여 오는 목소리로 다시 묻는다.   
“왜…….”  
“그거야……넌.”  
그의 등 뒤에 반듯하게 펴진 시트는 어느새 피범벅이다. 그것은 이미 죽은 동물 사체를 싸맨 천처럼 보였다. 나는 솔직하게 말하지 않고 거짓말을 했다.   
“아니다, 내가 피곤해서 그래. 일이 엄청 많았거든. 오늘 교수가 날 존나 굴려댔어. 점심도 제대로 못 먹고 일만 했어.”  
그러면서 나는 리처드를 일으켜 내 몸 위에 앉혔다. 이처럼 나는 리처드가 내 몸을 지그시 누르고 있는 것을 퍽 좋아한다. 그는 몸이 부드럽다. 지금까지 잤던 나와 여자들보다 훨씬 부드러워서 가만히 대고 있으면 잠이 쏟아졌다. 리처드가 손으로 내 이마를 매만지며 대답했다.   
“피곤하겠다.”  
“괜찮아. 그래, 그나저나 어딘데? 어디 가고 싶어?”  
내 몸 위에 걸터앉은 채로 리처드가 지구본 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다. 그리고 뜨겁게 열 오른 지구본 위를 손가락으로 꾹 누르며 말한다.   
“동유럽이야. 음, 조금만 더 돌리면 되겠다.”  
그가 가고 싶어 하던 곳은 단 한 군데밖에 없다. 마린스키 극장이 있는 러시아의 상트페테르부르크. 리처드가 미련을 버리지 못한 게 두 가지 있다. 아이 아빠가 되고 싶다는 것, 마린스키 극장의 무대에서 그가 동경하던 발레 댄서처럼 사람들 앞에서 춤을 추고 싶어 하는 것. 두 가지다 불가능하다. 적어도 멍청이들이 사는 지금 세상에선 힘들 것이다.  
“돈 많이 벌어서 갔다 오자, 꼭. 같이 가자.”  
나는 불가능을 등지고 정직하게 내가 바라고 있는 것을 그에게 말했다.   
“같이?”  
“어, 우리 둘이서. 길 안 잃어버리게 손잡고 다니자, 넌 내버려두면 불안해. 아무나 따라갈 것 같아.”  
“안 그래, 내가 그렇게 바보 같아?”  
리처드는 웃으면서 내 어깨를 밀었다. 그러면서 많이 순진하게 웃었다. 이러니 바보 같단 것이다.   
“뭐가 안 그래, 우리 처음 만났을 때 기억 안 나? 아니지, 처음은 아니네. 두 번째 만났을 때 말이야, 너 내가 나오라니 덜컥 나왔잖아. 뭘 믿고 그랬어? 내가 나쁜놈 이었으면 어쩌려고?”  
리처드는 바로 대답하지 않고 먼저 거치적거리는 안경을 벗었다. 안경을 벗으니까 다시 초점이 맞지 않는지 그는 내 위에서 좀 비틀거렸다. 나는 그가 혹시나 추락할까 봐 얼른 허리를 붙잡았다. 그러자 리처드의 손이 내 손등 위로 주르륵 흘러내렸다. 그러쥐듯이 겹치며 리처드가 입을 열었다.   
“넌 안 위험해 보였거든. 나쁜 사람 같진 않았어.”  
“그래서 날 믿었다고?”  
이런 말이 어울리는지는 잘 모르겠다. 달리 표현할 방법이 없다. 그는 정말 순수하게 웃으면서 고개를 끄덕였다.   
“응.”  
“씨발.”  
난 많이 고마웠다. 지금도 나는 엉망이었지만, 그때는 정말 최악이었다. 길거리에 쓰러져도 아무도 구해주지 않을 정도로 글러 먹은 놈이었다. 오히려 쓰레기 하나가 죽어서 잘됐다고 다들 좋아했을 것이다. 약을 먹은 벌레처럼 매일 배가 고파서 등을 둥글게 말고 소파에서 담배나 피웠다. 담배를 피우지 않으면 술을 마셨고, 둘 다 동시에 할 때도 있다. 그러면 기분이 최고로 올라감과 동시에 바닥을 친다.   
“왜 그래, 티나?”  
내가 욕을 하자 리처드는 또 불안해하며 나를 떠보았다. 나는 머쓱하게 웃으면서 말했다.   
“안고 싶은데, 안지를 못하겠네.”  
“내가 널 안아줄게.”  
그러더니 내게로 몸을 기울여 나를 안아줬다. ‘Serenade Melancolique In B Minor Op.26’를 듣고 싶어졌다. 만약 우리가 상트페테르부르크에 함께 간다면, 리처드는 그곳에선 차이코프스키의 음악을 들을 수 있을까? 내 생각엔 그곳에서도 리처드는 차이코프스키만큼은 듣지 못할 것이다. 리처드는 오딜과 오데트에 대한 강박증에서 끝내 벗어나지 못했다. 무대를 떠났지만, 무대에서 벗어나지 못했다. 벗어났다면, 약을 모으지 않았을 것이다. 렉사프로정(Lexapro Tab)도 리보트릴정(Rivotril Tab)도 아빌리파이정(Abilify Tab)도 필요 없었을 것이다.


	34. Chapter 34

9월 15일 토요일, 나는 바보들과 함께 리처드라면 절대 오지 않을 장소에 있었다. 전시가 이제 정말 얼마 남지 않았다. 난 눈치를 봐가며 스튜디오에다 내 작업물을 만들어 놨다. 집에는 도저히 놔둘 공간이 없었고, 따로 작업실이 없었기 때문이다. 후미진 곳에 숨겨둔 내 작업을 보고 로버트 프로스트 교수가 드디어 정신 차렸냐고 내게 아는 체했다. 그는 칼리지 시절 나와 특히나 사이가 좋지 않았던 사람이다. FAIL, 말했지 않는가. 내게 자살을 권했던 남자다. 그는 이번에도 얼간이처럼 굴면 내 머리에다 총을 쏠 것이라고 경고했다. 그러면서 내게 커피를 사줬다. 그 커피 한잔에 나는 언젠가 교수의 머리에다 똑같이 FAIL을 돌려주리라고 굳게 다짐했던 결심이 흔들리고 말았다. 난 속물이다. 커피 한 잔에 그가 미남으로 보였다. 그러니까 왜 바보들과 함께하고 있냐면 디스플레이에 대해 서로 미리 상의할 겸, 얼굴이나 익히자며 쓸데없이 참견하길 좋아하는 D 녀석이 사람들을 모두 불러 모았기 때문이다. 우리는 캠든 타운(Camden Town)에 갔고, 난 지나다니는 사람들이 이 멍청이들과 나를 똑같은 놈 취급할까 봐 걱정이 되었으므로 무리에서 이탈하고 싶어서 슬쩍 도망쳐 나와 굴다리 밑에 작고 낡은 서점에서 오래된 책들을 구경하다가 다시 D에게 끌려 나오고 말았다. 중간에 또 도망쳐서 마켓에서 물건들을 구경하다가 정말 마음에 드는 야광 티셔츠를 발견해서 시선을 빼앗기고 말았는데 살까 말까 고민하던 중에 D에게 뒷목이 잡혀 기어이 이 인간들과 점심을 함께했고, 그들은 내내 자신의 작업에 대해 은근히 자랑하기를 멈추지 않았다. 그 입에다 빵을 쑤셔 박으며 제발 닥치라고 부탁하고 싶었지만, 하지 않았다. 먹는 데만 집중했을 뿐이다. 터키 음식은 맛이 없었다. 텁텁한 밀가루 때문에 목이 막혔다. 점심을 먹고 우리는 물담배를 피울 수 있는 카페에 갔다. 날씨가 좋았으므로 밖에 있는 테이블에 둘러앉아 호스를 물었다.  
“터너 씨는 앞으로도 작업 방향을 설치 위주로 하실 건가요?”  
금발 머리에 눈이 파란 제시 스미스가 내게 물었다. 이 여자는 가슴이 어마어마하게 컸다. 얼굴을 보려다가도 나도 모르게 가슴에 시선이 갔다. 그나저나 작업 방향이 설치 위주라니, 한심한 질문이다. 난 이 멍청한 여자에게 대체 뭐라고 대답을 해줘야 할지 몰랐다. 그녀가 내 말을 알아들을 수 있는지부터 의심이 들었다.   
“티나, 뭐해? 어디다 정신이 팔렸어?”  
내가 스미스의 말을 무시하며 물담배를 빠는 데만 열중하고 있으니 보다 못한 D가 나를 흔들었다. 이 자식은 제시 스미스가 마음에 들었는지 아까부터 저 여자의 비위를 맞춰 주고 있었다. 마음에 들 만한 가슴이긴 하다. 그리고 여자도 그걸 잘 알고 있었다.   
“설치 위주로 안 할 건데요.”  
나는 여자가 귀찮아서 대답을 해주고 말았다. 이쯤 하면 내게 더 이상 말을 걸지 말고 계속 자기 가슴이나 자랑했으면 좋겠는데 이 여자는 집념이 대단했다. 은근슬쩍 자신의 무기를 드러내 과시하며 내게 다시 물었다.   
“그럼요?”  
그러나 D만 침을 흘렸을 뿐이다.   
“그게 중요해요? 전시장 섹션은 아무렇게나 나눠요, 난 남는 거나 주워갈 테니.”  
“에이단, 뭐가 그렇게 불만이야?”  
조마조마해하며 여자의 눈치를 보는 D가 한심스러워서 나는 무뚝뚝하게 대꾸했다.   
“아까 먹은 점심.”  
“재밌는 분이네.”  
여자가 화사하게 웃었다. 그러면서 슬쩍 내게 한쪽 눈을 찡그렸다. 좆까라, 난 커피만 계속 마셨다. D는 미치려 했고, 로라 알렌은 흥미롭다는 듯이 우릴 보고 있었다. 제시 스미스, 이 여자는 남자의 관심을 받는 일에 굉장히 익숙해 보였고, 그걸 즐기기까지 했다. 여자는 얼굴이 딱 적당하게 예뻤다. 부담 가지 않는 선에서 말이다. 아무나 추잡하게 들러붙기 좋은 헤픈 느낌이 있었고, 자신의 헤픈 느낌을 그리 싫어하지도 않았다. 심지어 꽤 유용하게 이용하는 여자이다. 똑똑하긴 확실히 똑똑한 것 같다, 이 여자는 남자를 잘 이용했다. D가 자기를 여왕처럼 받들어주는 것을 당연히 여기며 아까부터 D에게 이런저런 사소한 부탁을 하기 시작했고, D는 이 망할년에게 기어이 쓸개를 내줬다. 그러면서 여자는 로라 알렌을 경계했다. 벌통에 여왕벌은 한 마리면 충분하다. 개체 수가 늘어나면 그 년들은 하나가 죽을 때까지 물어뜯는다. 로라 알렌은 미인은 아니었고, 오히려 못생긴 축에 속했지만, 난 스미스보단 그녀가 낫다. 로라 알렌의 사마귀 같은 얼굴은 제법 개성 있었고 계속 보다 보면 좀 정이 들기 때문이다.   
“에이단, 넌 오늘 종일 말이 없었잖아. 그간 어떻게 지냈는지도 말 안 해 줄 거야?”  
내가 스미스를 일찌감치 끊어 내버리니까, 로라는 내가 좋아지기라도 했나 보다. 우리 사이의 껄끄러움도 잊어버렸는지 내게 말을 걸었다. 로라는 저 여자의 견제 때문에 아까부터 피곤해 보였다. 아마 오늘 내로 로라가 스미스의 뺨을 한 대 칠 것이라는 데 담배를 걸고 싶다.   
“어. 말 안 할 건데?”  
“티나, 제발.”  
D는 이제 내게 사정하기 시작했다. 이 자식은 아까 내가 서점에서 종일 서 있도록 내버려뒀었거나, 적어도 야광 티셔츠를 사도록 내버려 뒀어야 했다. 아직도 그 티셔츠가 아쉬웠다. 불을 다 끄고 돌아다니면 정말 우스울 텐데. 리처드에게 한번 입혀보고 싶었다. 리처드는 아침에 날 기어이 쫓아냈다. 가기 싫으니 제발 내게 데이트 신청 좀 해달라고, 네 핑계 대고 안 나가게 해달라고 매달리는 나더러 그런 자리는 중요하니 참석하는 게 좋다며 매정하게 문을 닫았다. 나쁜년이다.   
“나 담배 좀 피우게 내버려두면 안 되냐? 대체 내게 뭘 바라는 거야 다들?”   
“미치겠다, 괜히 너보고 나오라 그랬어.”  
자기 머리카락을 쥐어뜯으며 D가 괴로운 목소리로 말했다. 나는 퉁명스럽게 대꾸했다.  
“그러니까 말이야, 새끼야.”  
“여전하네, 넌.”  
로라는 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 스미스는 관심이 자신에게 집중되지 않자 불쾌해하기 시작했다. 이 여자는 언제나 화제의 중심이 되고 싶어 하는 여자다. 정말 넌더리나는 부류이다. 

대체 이런 쓸모없는 짓을 왜 하는지 모르겠다. 사람들은 불필요한 만남으로 자신이 가치 있는 인간이란 걸 확인받고 싶어 한다. 그래서 별로 친하지도 않고, 친해질 마음도 없는 사람을 일부러 만나는 것이다. 그들과 대화를 나누고, 전혀 맞지도 않는 화제를 억지로 공유하고 나면 자신이 여러 방면에서 먹히는 인간이고, 사회적인 동물이라는 것을 자신한다. 같이 밥까지 먹으면 더 완벽하다. 아주 견고하게 착각의 집을 짓는다. 모바일에 저장된 번호가 많으면 많을수록, 매일 연락하는 사람의 숫자가 많으면 많을수록 제대로 사는 사람대접을 받는다. 내가 보기엔 머저리나 마찬가진데 말이다. 한 번은 이런 인간들에 대해 내 여동생인 에이미와 대화를 나눈 적이 있다. 에이미도 모바일에 사람 이름이 수도 없이 등록된 부류였다. 그 애는 남자 여자 가릴 것 없이 인기가 아주 많았고, 얼굴값을 했다. 내 동생이지만 예쁘게 생겼다. 만약 조지아가 에이미를 보게 된다면, 날 더 이상 제시카라고 부르지 않을 것이다. 그리고 조지아의 망할년에 대한 애증은 에이미에게로 향할 것이다. 어김없이 친구들과 전화를 하고, 메시지를 보내느라 모바일을 붙들고 있는 에이미에게 난 네가 이해가 되지 않는다고 말했더니, 에이미는 사람들은 외로워서 그런다고 말했다. 그리고 나보고 너무 비관적으로 생각하는 경향이 있다며 좀 긍정적으로 생각하라며 충고까지 했다. 할 말이 없어져서 담배를 꺼냈다가 에이미에게 뺏겼다. 에이미는 그걸 두 동강 내버렸다. 그 애는 담배를 피우지 않는다. 현명하다. 나는 허무하게 부서진 담배를 주워들고 위축된 상태로 그 애에게 말했다. 그건 외로운 게 아니라 자신에게 확신이 없는 거 아니냐고. 안녕, 아침에 뭐 먹었어? 그 말은 자기가 누군지도 몰라서 남에게 물어보는 거나 마찬가지라고 말이다. 글쎄, 그럴지도 모르지. 에이미는 더 이상 나와 대화를 하고 싶어 하지 않아 했다. 어서 내가 방에서 나가주길 바라며 눈치를 줬다. 남자친구의 연락이 왔기 때문이다. 에이미는 두 달에 한 번 남자친구를 갈아 치웠다. 아주 깔끔하고 미련 없이 말이다. 대단한 아이다. 내 동생이지만 존경스럽다. 

저녁에 병신 무리와 함께 The Lock Tavern이라는 이름의 펍에 갔다. 런던은 날씨가 구질구질했으므로 테라스나 옥상을 개방한 펍이 많지 않은데, 드물게 둘 다 갖추고 있는 펍이었다. 우리는 그라운드 플로어를 가로질러 테라스로 나갔다. 내가 옥상을 꺼렸기 때문이다. 조지아는 틈만 나면 내게 술을 마시고 높은 곳에서 떨어져 죽은 자기 딸에 대한 얘길 해주며 경고했다. 테라스에 있는 테이블에 앉아 우리는 각자 맥주를 시켰다. 난 또다시 모험을 해보고 싶다는 충동에 그만 홍차 맛이 살짝 난다는 맥주를 주문했다. 그건 메뉴판에선 그럴싸해 보였다. 한 모금 마시고 후회했다. 보는 눈이 많았음에도 불구하고 주룩 뱉어버리고 말았다. 이 펍은 시간이 좀 지나면 클럽처럼 분위기가 바뀐다. 그래서 귀가 떨어져 나갈 것처럼 시끄러워졌다.   
“에이단, 만나는 사람 있어요?”  
어느새 내 이름을 친근하게 부르기 시작한 제시가 소리를 지르며 물었다.  
“있어요.”  
난 얼른 대답했다. 또 어기적거리며 대답을 미뤘다가 D에게 멱살을 잡힐 것 같았기 때문이다.   
“B와 계속?”  
로라 알렌이 아는 체했다.  
“걔랑은 일찌감치 정리했어.”  
“몰랐는데.”  
내가 아는 그녀의 얼굴 중 가장 멋진 얼굴로 로라가 말했다. 로라는 거들먹거리는 표정을 가지고 있었는데, 그 표정으로 로라가 사람을 깔보는 눈을 할 때마다 난 좀 두근거렸다. 언제 이 여자의 표정도 거울 앞에서 연습해봐야겠다. 완벽하게 습득한다면 사람을 진짜 기분 나쁘게 만들 수 있을 것이다. 이 표정으로 꼭 그린버그를 쳐다봐줘야지. 놈은 어떤 반응을 보일까?   
“그거야 너하고 내가 그런 얘기하는 사이는 아니잖아.”  
“이거 섭섭하네, 에이단.”  
로라 알렌은 제시 스미스를 기죽여 놓으려고 내게 은근히 달라붙었다. 좆같다.  
“나 잠깐 화장실 좀.”  
그때 D가 비틀거리며 의자를 뒤로 빼고 일어났다.  
“어, 나도 갈래.”  
난 소음 때문에 머리가 핑 돌아서 여기서 탈출하고 싶었으므로 따라서 일어났다. 

“대체 왜 여자들은 네게만 관심을 보일까?”  
화장실에서 D가 존나 역겨운 소릴 했다. 이 자식은 아까부터 제시 스미스와 어떻게든 엮이려고 가여울 정도로 열심이다. 장담하는데, 제시 스미스는 D의 애무는 받을 것이나 끝까지 가진 않을 것이다. 그 여자는 우리 중 제일 똑똑하다. 자기 몸값을 확실히 알고 있다.   
“그거야 당연하지.”  
난 볼일 보는 녀석을 힐끔, 정확히 놈의 다리 사이를 견주어 보며 말했다.  
“죽여 버릴 거다, 너.”  
얼굴이 시뻘게져서 D가 급하게 몸을 털어내며 내 멱살을 잡아채려 했다. 나는 그 더러운 손으로 만지지 말라고 D의 무릎을 걷어찼고, D는 개처럼 나가떨어졌다. 그리고 D는 좀 씨근덕거리다가 이내 나와 엉겨 붙기를 포기했다. 난 D 자식이 손을 씻는 걸 검사하고, 놈을 먼저 보냈다. D는 팔자걸음으로 어기적거리며 나갔다. 그리고 난 수도 없이 많은 사람이 자기 인생에 대해 고민했을 음침한 벽에 등을 기대고 술이 좀 깨도록 뺨을 때리면서 리처드에게 전화를 걸었다. 

“뭐하냐?”  
\- 나도 술 마셔.  
목소리가 평소와 많이 달랐다. 평소엔 나사를 다섯 개 정도 풀어두고 산다면, 지금은 스무 개는 풀어 놓은 것 같았다.   
“누구와?”  
난 리처드의 허술한 모습을 좋아했으므로 이 순간 그를 보지 못한다는 사실이 뼈저리게 아쉬웠다. 밖에 가득한 저 좆같은 소음보다 혀가 꼬인 그의 목소리가 훨씬 듣기 좋았다. 리처드는 혼자 키득키득 웃었다.   
\- 밤비.  
“미친년.”  
\- 너도 술 마신다며. 난 마시면 안 돼?  
“그래, 난 병신새끼들과 술 마시고 넌 TV와 자작하고 있지.”  
\- 늦게 들어와?  
“여기서 탈출하고 싶어, 그러니까 내가 보고 싶다고 말해줄래?”  
\- 안 보고 싶어.  
“나쁜년.”  
\- 오랜만인데 사람들과 시간 좀 보내.  
“너한테 이런 얘길 듣다니. 놀랍다.”  
\- 그래?  
“야, 난 네가 존나 보고 싶은데.”  
\- 난 안 보고 싶다니까.  
“여기 가슴이 두려울 정도로 큰 여자가 있어.”  
\- 잘해 봐.  
“하지만 내가 빨고 싶은 건 네 가슴이야.”  
\- 끊는다.  
그가 매정한 목소리로 말했다.   
“아, 잠깐만. 리치, 잠깐만.”  
\- 밤비가 날 불러.   
“그래, 알았다. 밤비하고 놀아라, 시발년아.”

전화를 끊고 다시 자리로 돌아왔다. 제시 스미스는 나와 자고 싶어 했다. 덜떨어진 놈도 그 사실을 알 수 있을 것이다. 어느새 그녀는 내 옆에 들러붙어 취기를 핑계로 내게 기댔고, 난 그 여자 향수 냄새가 마음에 안 들어서 떨어지고 싶었다. D는 뒤끝 없는 놈이었다. 스미스의 관심을 받지 못하자 더 이상 그녀를 여왕대접 해주지 않았다. D와 로라는 그린버그의 뒷담을 하면서 난처한 상황에 놓인 나를 함께 깔봤고, 난 내 팔에 닿는 스미스의 가슴이 좋으면서도 싫었다. 그러고 우리는 두 시간이나 더 쓸데없는 대화를 나눴다. 마지막으로 그녀는 인사랍시고 내 뺨에 자기 입술을 세게 문질렀다. 피해서 망정이었지, 안 피했으면 내 입술에 키스했을 것이다. 더운 날씨에 눅진하게 녹은 파운데이션이 묻어 얼굴이 찝찝했고, 립스틱의 바닐라 냄새가 자꾸만 코로 들어와서 토할 것 같다. 여자들이 맥 립스틱을 제발 좀 안 발랐으면 좋겠다. 난 이 냄새가 너무 싫다. 그러나 만약 리처드가 자신의 작은 입술에다 그것을 칠한다면, 먹어치울 생각이 있다. 이봐요, 연락 꼭 해요. 스미스가 자기 연락처를 내 모바일에 남기며 말했다. 물론 안 할 거다. 난 립스틱 자국을 닦아내기 위해 얼굴을 마구 문지르며 그들과 헤어졌고, 결국 오늘 만나서 한다는 얘기는 자기 자랑뿐이었지 전시 공간에 대한 얘기는 하나도 하지 않았다. 병신들. 어쨌든 적당히 기분 좋게 술에 취해 캡을 타고 플랫으로 돌아왔다. 기사는 성격이 급한 남자였다. 몇 번이나 신호를 무시했고, 앞차를 추월했다. 난 오늘 내가 여기서 죽는 건 아닌가 싶어서 조마조마한 마음에 급하지 않으니 천천히 갑시다. 하고 그에게 말했지만, 기사는 자신이 급하다며 한사코 브레이크를 밟는 법이 없었다. 두려움을 떨쳐내고자 야한 상상을 했다. 그러자 내게 키스하던 스미스의 물컹한 가슴이 깨진 머리통의 뇌처럼 느껴졌다. 그냥 처음부터 리처드나 상상할 걸 그랬다. 괜히 늘 먹던 것 말고 새로운 것을 먹어 보겠다고 모험을 감행하다 코가 깨질 일 없게 말이다. 그건 맥주로도 충분했는데. 뜬금없이 푸딩이 먹고 싶다. 술기운이 점점 달아나면서 허기지기 시작했다. 이윽고 플랫에 도착했고, 난 차에서 내리며 캡 기사에게 거스름돈을 받지 않았다. 난 기분이 좋으면 잔돈을 받지 않는 습관이 있었다. 고작 동전 몇 개로 으스댈 기회는 흔치 않다. 이건 내 쪼들리는 생활에 허락된 유일한 사치였고, 고맙다는 기사의 인사를 받으면 내가 썩 괜찮은 놈처럼 여겨졌다. 아, 배가 고프다. 

일부러 빙빙 돌면서 플랫 계단을 올라갔다. 아까 전화를 그런 식으로 끊은 것에 대해 리처드에게 한소리 할 작정이었다. 기분이 나빴으니까. 문을 쾅쾅 두드리니 리처드가 좀 빠른 걸음으로 평소와 달리 부산스럽게 문을 열어줬다. 그는 많이 취해 있었고, 처음 보는 사람이 옆에 있었다. 검은 머리에 키가 크고 초록색 눈을 가진 잘생긴 젊은 남자였는데, 누군가 생각났다.   
“안녕, 에이단. 해리, 어서. 이쪽은 에이단이야. 에이단 터너.”  
리처드가 달아오른 얼굴로 웃으며 옆에 있는 남자를 내게 소개해줬다. 남자도 술이 잔뜩 취해 얼굴이 시뻘겋게 달아올라 있었다. 그들의 등 뒤를 보니 와인 병들이 나뒹굴고 있었다. 남자가 내게 악수를 청하며 말했다.   
“안녕하세요? 해리 L. 리히터입니다. 반갑습니다.”  
씨발, 그래 누군가 생각난다 했다. 그러나 그는 에릭 리히터와는 느낌이 많이 달랐다. 에릭 리히터는 섬뜩한 느낌의 남자였지만, 해리 리히터는 분위기가 유쾌하고 가벼웠다. 그러나 그 역시 상류층의 거만한 느낌을 감추진 못했다. 부러 역겨운 보딩 스쿨 출신들 특유의 말투를 버리고 가볍게 말하고 있었지만, 고생 모르고 자란 놈이 길거리에 굴러다니는 술주정뱅이를 애써 흉내 내는 느낌을 받았다. 나는 정말 타고난 게 싸구려였지만, 그는 싸구려처럼 보이기 위해 연기를 하고 있었다. 가증스러운 새끼, 나는 이상한 기분에 잠겨 들어서 얼떨결에 그와 악수했고, 남자는 리처드의 허리를 끌어안으며 리처드의 뺨에 키스했다.   
“그럼 M, 네 애인도 왔으니까 요원 007 퇴근한다.”  
난 속이 뒤집혀서 아니꼬운 눈으로 그들을 바라보며 현관문에 몸을 기대고 잠자코 지켜봤다. 리처드는 술에 취해서 몸도 제대로 가누지 못하며 남자에게 웃었다.   
“오늘 수고했어, 007.”  
“다음번엔 토이 스토리 보자. 사랑해, M. 네 명령을 기다리고 있을게.”  
남자는 리처드의 머리를 끌어안고 리처드의 관자놀이에 입을 맞췄다. 그의 키스를 받으며 리처드는 당연하다는 듯이 오만한 표정을 지었고, 남자는 살짝 아쉬워졌는지 마지막으로 리처드의 턱을 손가락으로 훑고는 떨어졌다.   
“응, 나도 사랑해. 잘 가.”  
그제야 리처드는 다시 착한 얼굴로 남자에게 말했다. 남자는 뿌듯해 보였다. 리처드를 퍽 다정한 눈길로 바라보며 인사했다.  
“갈게.”  
그리고 남자는 내게도 다음에 보자며 인사하고 나가버렸다. 가관이다. 자기들끼리 나는 알아들을 수 없는 말을 지껄이며 좋아했다. 저건 또 대체 뭐지, 『몬스터 주식회사(Monsters, Inc)』? 거실 TV에 어울리지 않는 영화가 혼자서 열심히 존재감을 드러내고 있었다. 난 술에 취해 휘청거리는 리처드를 부축하며 말했다.  
“이야, 진짜 웃겼어.”  
빈정거린 건데 리처드는 알아채지 못했다. 눈을 흘기며 새침하게 묻는다.   
“뭐가 웃겨?”  
“밤비. 술 취한 밤비가 두 마리.”  
“별것이 다.”  
리처드는 웃으면서 쓰러질 듯 말 듯 위태롭게 걸었고, 그러다 내 얼굴을 보더니 나른하게 풀린 눈으로 물었다.   
“티나, 너 얼굴에 뭐야?”  
“뭐?”  
“립스틱.”  
“아, 웬 얼빠진 년이. 오해하지 마, 그런 거 아니니까.”  
지운다고 지웠는데 아직 남아있던 모양이다. 좆같은 년, 대체 얼마나 처발랐으면 지워지지도 않지. 난 짜증이 나서 얼굴을 또 박박 문질렀는데 리처드가 내 뺨에 묻은 립스틱 자국을 차가운 눈초리로 보며 내 멱살을 틀어쥐었다.   
“너, 이 나쁜자식. 정말, 잘했구나. 네 맘대로, 그래.”  
그러더니 화를 내며 갑자기 나를 끌고 침실로 가기 시작했다. 몸도 못 가누면서 말이다. 대체 얼마나 마신 거지, 그가 이렇게까지 인사불성이 된 모습은 처음 봤으므로 나는 어떻게 해야 할지 몰라 멍청하게 그에게 끌려갔다. 침실까지 나를 끌어들인 리처드는 정말, 처음으로, 나를 침대로 내던졌다. 침대에 내동댕이쳐진 나는 하마터면 침대 헤드에 머리를 부딪칠 뻔했고, 심장이 세차게 뛰었다. 깜짝 놀라 얼른 몸을 일으켰는데 리처드가 내 어깨를 누르며 내 위에 올라탔다.   
“어, 잠깐. 야, 나 아직 씻지도 않았는데.”  
“가만히 있어.”  
리처드는 내 말은 듣지도 않고 내 옷을 서둘러 벗기기 시작했다. 잘 벗겨지지 않으니까 무표정한 얼굴로 쯧, 혀를 차는 소리를 내며 세게 잡아당겼다. 이런 건 처음이었다. 나는 계속 심장이 세게 뛰어서 숨도 제대로 쉬지 못하고, 일단 그를 진정시키려고 밀어내는데 리처드는 한사코 물러나지 않았다.   
“안 씻었다니까, 밖에 종일 돌아다녔다고. 땀 무지 흘렸어.”  
솔직히 말하자면 겁먹었다. 리처드 얼굴이 더럽게 무서웠으므로. 그래서 눈치 보며 말했다.   
“얌전히.”  
하지만 리처드는 신경 쓰지 않았다. 그렇게 말하며 내 손목을 잡아채서 팔을 올리더니 자신이 벗긴 내 옷으로 내 손목을 묶어버렸다. 나는 술이 다 깨버렸다.  
“와, 너. 이 미친년이 진짜.”  
얼빠진 내 얼굴을 내려다보며 리처드가 소리 없이 웃었다. 그리고 자신이 입고 있던 셔츠를 벗었고, 내게 키스하며 제시 스미스의 립스틱을 먹어 치웠다. 지독히도 술을 마셔댄 모양이다. 술 냄새가 진동했다. 그리고 더럽게 꼴린다. 리처드가 입술로 내 목을 훑으며 마구 지분거렸다. 으, 짜. 티나, 너 짜. 너 맛이 왜 이래? 맛 이상해. 하고 말하며 혀를 깨물고 인상을 찌푸렸다. 내가 땀 많이 흘렸다고 했잖아. 난 민망해져서 얼굴이 화끈거렸고, 리처드는 날 아랑곳하지 않고 점점 더 아래로 내려갔다. 시발년, 화를 내야 할 사람은 난 것 같은데. 그에게 아무렇지도 않게 키스하던 해리 리히터가 생각나서 울컥했다. 둘이 대체 무슨 사이지. 정상적인 관계는 아닌 것 같은데. 리처드가 내 바지 버클을 풀고, 손으로 나를 움켜쥐고 긁었다. 이제 리히터는 집어치우자. 으, 나는 앓는 소리를 내며 몸을 세웠고 리처드는 내 브리프까지 벗겼다. 반쯤 일어선 나를 자기 손으로 쥐고, 한 손으론 자기 가슴을 움켜쥐며 스스로 만지기 시작했다.  
“너 오늘 존나 맘에 든다.”  
손톱 끝으로 긁어 딱딱하게 선 그의 가슴을 올려다보며 나는 숨을 헐떡였다. 마침내 리처드가 나를 완전히 세웠다. 난 당장 그의 몸 안으로 밀고 들어가고 싶어졌고, 그런 나를 조롱이라도 하듯이 리처드는 천천히 자신의 옷을 마저 벗기 시작했다. 이내 방해물을 완전히 제거한 그는 서랍을 더듬어 윤활제를 꺼냈고, 이번에도 스스로 자신의 몸을 벌렸다. 그리고 난 그가 그다음에 저지른 일을 도저히 믿을 수 없었다. 내 몸 위로 자기 몸을 겹치며 한번에, 나를 자신의 안으로 밀어 넣었다. 콘돔 없이 삽입한 건, 씨발 이건 내가 당한 것 같은데, 그렇다고 내가 삽입을 당한 건 아니고 대체 뭐라고 말을 해야 정확하게 전달할 수 있을지 모르겠다. 여하튼 콘돔 없이는 오랜만이라 나는 후끈거리는 감각에 헉, 소리가 나왔고 내 배 위로 손을 얹고서는 리처드가 허리를 움직이기 시작했다.   
“으, 읏, 으.”  
그의 눈에 눈물이 찔끔 고여 있었다. 나는 꼭 나쁜 짓을 저지른 것 같아 철렁했다. 전희는 없다 해도 틀린 말이 아니었다. 나는 그의 몸을 손댈 수 없었고, 리처드는 나를 세우자마자 곧장 집어삼켰으니 말이다. 난 지독히 꼴리면서도 그가 걱정되어 조심스럽게 물었다.  
“너 아픈 거 아니야?”  
허리를 움직이는 것을 멈추지 않으며 리처드가 대답했다.   
“안 아파.”  
“엄청 아파 보이는데.”  
그는 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸리고 있었다. 그가 나를 너무 조여드는 탓에 내가 아팠다. 삽입은 오랜만이었다. 한동안 그의 몸이 신경 쓰여서 삽입까지 갈 수 없었다. 그래도 그에 대한 성욕이 아예 죽은 것은 아니라, 실은 여전히 터질 것처럼 커서 기회만 주어지면 그의 몸을 만져댔지만, 손으로 끝내는 게 다였다. 내가 계속 구시렁대니까 리처드는 짜증을 내며 허리를 세게 내렸다.   
“안 아프다니까.”  
죽을 것 같다.   
“너 그거 한 번에 집어넣은 거 알지?”  
난 다시 땀이 나기 시작했다.   
“응.”  
“네가 그런 거야.”  
“응.”  
“혹시나 피를 봐도 내 탓 하지 마.”  
“안 할게.”  
이런 섹스는 처음이었다. 리처드와 처음일 뿐만 아니라, 지금까지 어떤 여자와도 이렇게 섹스를 해 본 적이 없다. 나는 남 눈치를 보는 성격이라, 여자를 만족하게 하는데 집착했으므로 여자의 몸을 죄다 나의 것으로 만들었고, 그제야 삽입하고 가능한 한 길게 이끌어가는 편이었다. 더러 내게 올라탄 여자들도 있었고, 나도 꽤 즐겼지만, 손목까지 묶고 제멋대로 허리를 흔들어댄 여자는 단 한 명도 없었다. 그가 허리를 움직여댈수록 나는 정신이 나갈 것 같아서 그를 끌어안고 마구 물어뜯고 싶어졌다. 묶인 손으로 침대 헤드를 거세게 때리며 리처드에게 소리를 질렀다.   
“미친, 시발년아. 이거 좀 풀어봐.”  
“안 돼.”  
리처드가 조소했다.   
“돌겠네, 아. 악, 리처드. 아파, 씨발.”  
그리고 내 몸 위로 자기 몸을 겹쳐 나를 안더니 내 목덜미를 물어뜯었다. 살점이 뜯겨나갈 정도로 세게. 아파서 비명을 지르는 내 머리를 끌어안으며, 리처드가 내 귓바퀴를 혀로 핥아 내렸다. 그러면서 씹어댔고, 혀를 집어넣으며 숨소리를 내뱉었다. 나를 안은 채 거칠 게 있는 힘껏 허리를 움직이며 리처드가 소리를 내지른다. 여기 방음 잘 안 되는데. 내가 다 낯 뜨겁다. 침대가 다 흔들렸다. 난 침대 헤드에 계속 머리를 부딪쳐야만 했다. 내일이면 뇌진탕으로 실려 갈지도 모른다. 내 머리카락을 잡아채며 리처드가 낮게 깔린 목소리로 속삭이듯이 말했다.   
“오늘은 내 마음대로 할 거야. 난 많이 참았어.”  
쌀 것 같다. 아니, 거의 쌀 뻔했다. 리처드는 계속 소리를 참지 못했다. 평소와는 달리, 아니 평소에 섹스하는 것보다도 더 가늘게 찢어지는 그의 목소리 때문에 내 몸이 다 찢어지는 것 같다. 그는 격렬해지면 항상 울음 섞인 소리를 낸다. 성대를 통해서 가볍게 내는 소리가 아니다. 몸 깊은 곳에서부터 쥐어짜고 울리는 소리를 만들어내는 것이다. 그는 정말 마음대로 내 몸을 갖고 놀았고, 그건 지독히도 끝내주고 환상적이었다. 내장이 밀려 나올 정도로 저속하고, 지저분했다. 돌아버릴 것 같다. 몸을 움직이는 것에만 몰두한 그 어설프기 짝이 없는 행위에 나는 죽을 것처럼 흥분해 기어이 그의 몸 안에다 사정했고, 리처드는 마지막으로 내 위로 쓰러지면서 다시 내 어깨를 물어뜯더니 감전당한 것처럼 경련을 일으키며 사정했다. 리처드는 기어이 나를 초기화시켰다. 오늘 있었던 일들이 아무것도 생각나지 않았다. 맛없는 터키 음식, 야광 티셔츠, 오래된 책, 홍차 맛 나는 좆같은 맥주, 물컹한 제시 스미스의 커다란 가슴, 그런 건 아무래도 좋다. 해리 리히터도 아무래도 좋다. 내 몸을 백지상태로 만들어 놓은 정신병자가 거기다가 자신에 관한 정보만 죄다 입력시켰다. 씨발, 또 선다. 몸에 물기가 다 빠져나갈 때까지 이 인간과 자고 싶다. 

내 위로 엎어진 리처드는 한참 동안 일어나지 못했다. 그가 죽은 건 아닌가 싶어서 겁이 다 났다. 다행히 죽지는 않았는지, 곧 흐느끼며 숨을 쉬기 시작했다. 내 어깨가 축축하게 젖어가기 시작했다.   
“너 왜 울어?”  
“허리 아파서…….”  
“미친년, 그러게.”  
“아파.”  
내 손목을 묶은 싸구려 셔츠는 내가 하도 반항하는 바람에 어느새 느슨하게 풀어져 있었다. 살짝 비틀면 어떻게든 내가 스스로 풀 수 있을 것 같긴 했지만, 그에게 마무리를 맡기려 한다.   
“이것 좀 풀어 봐, 봐줄게.”  
“안 돼.”  
리처드는 단호하게 거절했다.   
“대체 왜?”  
“네가 화낼 것 같아.”  
“화내긴 무슨, 시발, 존나게 죽여줬는데. 그러니까 어서.”  
머리가 울린다. 아직도 몸이 후끈거린다. 리처드는 부끄러워하며 아직도 얼떨떨한 상태로 있는 내 손목을 풀어줬고, 내 얼굴도 똑바로 보지 못하고 얼른 등을 돌려버렸다. 이제야 리처드도 술이 깬 것 같았다. 눈도 못 뜨고 그러고 있는 그가 오랜만에 귀여워서 나는 웃으면서 이제는 많이 아문 그의 등에 상처를 만졌고, 야 너 꼭 발정 난 밤비 같더라. 하고 놀리니까 리처드는 나 이제 술도 끊을 거야, 불가능한 소릴 하며 몸을 웅크렸다. 얼굴 좀 보자, 리치. 리처드는 계속 운다. 난 네 얼굴 보고 싶지 않아. 난 존나 보고 싶어. 얼굴 좀 보여줘. 싫어, 부끄럽단 말이야. 존나 끝내줬다니까? 몰라, 저리 가. 지가 덮쳐놓고 이러네. 시끄러워, 이만 잘 거야, 나. 얼굴 좀, 리치. 얼굴 좀. 응? 잘 거래도. 얼굴 좀 보자, 리처드. 절대 안 놀릴게. 그제야 리처드는 얼굴을 보여주었다. 천사 같다. 

내가 살면서 했던 섹스 중 가장 나를 미치게 하는 것이었다. 가끔 얼른 잠들어 버리려고 자위를 할 때면 꼭 끄집어낼 정도로 나를 흥분시킨다. 

제시 스미스에게 고맙다고, 만나서 즐거웠다고 반드시 연락해야겠다.


	35. Chapter 35

일을 마치고 돌아오니 리처드가 없었다. 문을 두드려도 안 나와서 따고 들어갔더니 텅 비어 있었다. 또 그런 일이 있을까 봐 조마조마한 마음으로 집 안을 구석구석 살폈다. 이 망할년은 나를 불안하게 만드는 데는 뭔가 있다. 난 쉽게 질리는 성격이었으므로 사고 싶던 물건도 갖고 나면 금세 흥미를 잃어버리는데, 특히 전자제품. 모바일 말이다. 신제품이 나오면 갖고 싶어서 밤새도록 인터넷에서 리뷰를 찾아보고, 가게에 진열된 제품을 툭 하면 구경하고, 꿈에서도 볼 정도로 갈망하지만 정작 큰 맘 먹고 사고 나면 사흘 만에 질려서 전처럼 열렬히 사랑하진 않는다. 갖기 전 그렇게 지극했던 마음이 스스로 미안해 그래도 한 달은 흠집이라도 날까 봐 아껴준다. 한 달이 지나면 이미 찍혀서 도색이 벗겨진 뒤다. 반 년 지나면 액정에 금이 간다. 그런 내 성격을 진작 파악이라도 했는지 리처드는 자주 사라졌고, 자주 이상한 행동을 해서 내가 질릴 틈을 주지 않았다. 집은 다행히 멀쩡했다. 깨진 것도 없었고, 부서진 것도 없었고 평소처럼 먼지 하나 없이 깔끔했다. 그렇다면 대체 이번에는 뭐 때문에 사라진 거지. 돌발 상황에서 나는 가장 병신 같은 모습을 자랑한다. 아무도 없는 것을 확인하면 소리를 지르거나 울음을 터뜨린다. 성질을 이기지 못해 소파에 얌전히 앉아 있는 쿠션을 주먹으로 쳤다. 열 번쯤 주먹질하니 쿠션이 납작해져서 혹시나 리처드 그 미친년이 또 지랄할까 봐 얼른 다시 팽팽하게 키워 놨다. 그리고 혼자 답답해서 집 안을 왔다 갔다 했다. 난 전자제품에 쉽게 질리는 것처럼 사람과의 관계에도 쉽게 질리는 편이었지만, 질리면서도 다른 놈 주기는 싫어서 무섭게 집착하는 편이었는데 아버지를 닮아서이다. 

K, 아버지에 대해 말해 주려 한다. 아버지는 말 수가 적고 책임감 강한 드물게 존경할만한 사람이지만, 의외의 모습이 있는데 바로 엄마에 대한 것이다. 아버지와 엄마는 연애 결혼했다. 그것도 10년 동안 다섯 번이나 헤어졌다가 기어이 결혼했다. 다섯 번 모두 엄마가 일방적으로 이별을 선고한 것이고, 시간은 어영부영 흘러 엄마가 스물여덟 살, 아버지가 스물여섯 살이 되던 해, 엄마는 결혼해주지 않으면 아버지가 자살이라도 할 것 같아서 반쯤 자포자기한 심정으로 너랑 이제 만났다 헤어지는 것도 지긋지긋하고 내가 아일랜드를, 영국을, 유럽을 떠나 제삼국에 가지 않는 이상 너 때문에 다른 남자 만나기도 글렀으니 이제 그만 결혼하자고 말했다고 한다. 엄마의 프러포즈에 키가 6피트 1인치나 되는 아버지는 5피트밖에 되지 않는 엄마 앞에 엎드려서 고맙다며 엉엉 울었다고 한다. 씨발, 상상하니 존나 무섭네. 난 그러지 않을 것이다. 서서 울 것이다. 하여간 아버지의 집착은 그야말로 무서운 것이었다. 연애하던 시절에 언제나 데이트 후엔 언제나 엄마를 집 현관문까지 바래다줬고, 할 수만 있다면 엄마의 방까지 안전하게 귀가시키려 했다. 바래다주고 나서도 엄마 방에 불이 꺼질 때까지 돌아가지 않고 현관문 앞에 서서 지켜보는 아버지를 보고 외할아버지와 외할머니는 아버지가 미친놈인 줄 알았다고 한다. 그럴 만도 하다. 가정을 꾸리고 나서 아버지는 일에만 매달렸지만, 그전에는 놀 거 할 거 다해 본 사람이었다. 사냥을 좋아했고, 수영을 좋아했고, 바이크 타는 걸 좋아했고, 낚시를 좋아했으며 여행을 좋아했다. 그리고 친구들과 기절할 정도로 술을 마시는 걸 가장 좋아했다. 젊어서는 술 먹고 사고도 꽤 쳐서 할아버지와 할머니 속을 다 긁어놨다고 한다. 그래도 할아버지와 할머니는 아버지를 내놓은 자식 취급하진 않으셨는데, 노는 것만큼 돈을 벌었기 때문이다. 아버지는 결혼 후엔 가정을 책임지기 위해서 일정한 수입이 필요하다며 회사에서 월급을 받으며 일했지만, 결혼 전엔 낚시용품을 파는 가게를 하며 돈을 제법 벌었다고 한다. 여하튼 그렇게 자유분방한 사람이 엄마에게는 성실해서 어디 가면 어디 간다, 꼭 행선지에 대해 통보했으며 누구와 만나고 있으며 그와 무엇을 하는지에 대해 아주 상세하게 한 시간마다 연락했다고 한다. 엄마는 당연히 존나게 끔찍하고 지겨워서 아버지에게서 벗어나고 싶어 했고, 그래서 아버지를 찼다. 홀가분하게 다른 남자를 만나는 엄마를 멀리서 지켜보며 아버지는 엄마에겐 눈물에 젖은 짠한 표정을, 엄마가 만나고 있는 남자에겐 지옥에서 금방이라도 걸어온 것 같은 무시무시한 표정을 보여주었다고 한다. 그런 아버지 때문에 엄마는 다른 남자를 오래 만날 수 없었다. 여자는 진짜 이상한 존재다. 연락을 안 해도 화를 내고, 연락을 해도 화를 낸다. 아마 나는 평생 여자들이 원하는 정확한 기준선에 서지 못할 것이다. 기껏해야 여자가 폭발하지 않을 정도로 그 언저리에 맴돌면서 등신처럼 눈치나 보겠지. 

아버지는 결혼 후엔 더 성실했다. 엄마가 난 당신이 바이크 타는 모습이 머저리 같다며 당신 허리 끌어안고 바이크 타는 게 싫다. 왜냐면 기껏 공들여 만든 머리가 다 망가지니까. 라고 말하자마자 바이크를 처분하고 손에 묻은 화약 냄새가 싫다 하자 사냥용 엽총을 처분했으며 물고기 파닥거리는 것도 진절머리난다고 말하자 낚싯대를 그 자리에서 부러뜨리고 주말마다 엄마와 볼링을 치러 다녔다. 연애할 때와 마찬가지로 뜨겁던 아버지의 사랑에도 위기는 있었다. 사실 내게는 형이 하나 있었다. 난 형 얼굴을 모른다. 형도 내 얼굴을 모른다. 형은 태어나서 일 년도 되지 않아 아파서 죽었기 때문이다. 엄마가 세상에서 가장 소중했던 아버지는 자식을 잃고 슬퍼하는 엄마의 모습이 괴로워서 더 이상 아이를 갖지 말자고 말했지만, 엄마는 말 안 듣는 자식이라도 좋으니 집이 언제나 시끌벅적하길 바라는 사람이었고, 그 의견 차이 탓에 아주 잠깐 두 사람 사이가 삐걱거렸다고 한다. 아버지는 엄마가 괴로울 바에야 서로 보지 않고 사는 게 좋다고 생각했으므로 이혼을 결심했다고 한다. 엄마도 아버지와 같은 생각이었다. 그러나 이번에도 아버지는 엄마에게 지고 말았고, 그래서 난 태어날 수 있었다. ……형의 사진은 엄마만 볼 수 있다. 형의 이름은 앨런이다. 그리고 엄마의 바람대로 우리 집은 더럽게 시끄럽다. 

아버지는 자식들에겐 엄격한 분이셨다. 작은 실수도 용납하지 않고 혼을 냈고, 딸이라고 적당히 타이르는 법이 없었다. 그래서 나와 여동생들은 어렸을 때 아버지를 두려워했고 어려워했다. 그러나 아버지는 우리에게 항상 어른이었지만, 엄마에겐 철없는 어린애에 불과했다. 회사에 가서도 아버지는 엄마에게 연락하는 걸 단 하루도 거르는 법이 없었다. 출근길에 한 번, 점심시간 때 한 번, 오후에 한 번, 퇴근하기 직전에 한 번. 엄마가 연락을 받지 않으면 난리가 난다. 집 전화가 불이 나고, 내 귀청은 떨어진다. 에이단, 엄마 어디 갔니? 어디 초상집이라도 다녀온 것처럼 풀 죽은 목소리로 아버지는 엄마를 찾았고, 나는 항상 모른다고 대답했다. 사실 엄마는 내 옆에 있었다. 아버지가 애타서 어쩔 줄 몰라 하는 모습이 재밌는지 웃으면서 말이다. 아버지가 퇴근 후 집에 돌아와서 가장 먼저 하는 말은 제인, 나 왔어! 이다. 엄마의 모습이 보이지 않으면 초조해하며 온 집안을 뒤졌다. 지금 나처럼 말이다. 진, 어디 있어? 진, 나 왔는데. 에이단, 엄마 어디 갔니? 엄마 옆집에 잠깐 다녀온다고 나갔어요. 아버지는 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 엄마를 데리러 나가곤 하셨다. 아버지의 사랑을 독차지하는 귀한 딸이 되고 싶었던 에이미는 끝내 그 소망을 이룰 수 없었는데, 에이미가 엄마보다 아버지를 많이 닮았기 때문이다. 아빠, 다녀오셨어요? 퇴근하고 돌아온 아버지에게 한달음에 달려가 엉겨 붙는 에이미를 무뚝뚝하게 내려다보며 아버지는 그래, 나 왔다. 엄마는? 물었고, 에이미는 심통 난 얼굴로 떨어지며 낄낄거리며 웃고 있는 나를 노려봤다. 아버지의 애정을 독차지한 건 나였다. 나는 재수 없게도 엄마를 닮았다. 부모는 자식을 똑같이 사랑할 수 없다. 그건 불가능하다. 좋은 부모는 자식을 똑같이 사랑하는 부모가 아니라, 어느 한 손가락을 특별히 미워하지 않는 부모이다. 살림이 쪼들려서 버려야 할 것이 생길 때, 제일 사랑하는 자식에게 모두 주는 것이 아니라 그래도 똑같이 나눠주기 위해 애를 쓰는 부모이다. 자식을 버리지만 않으면 된다. 그것만 해도 충분하다. 왜냐면 세상엔 버리는 부모가 훨씬 많기 때문이다. 

우리 집 뒤편에 있는 작은 집엔 에바라는 여자애가 살았는데, 그 애 아버지는 알코올 중독자였고 어머니는 몸이 많이 안 좋으셨다. 에바에겐 남동생이 있었다. 그 애 부모님은 아들만 사랑했다. 본인들 사정이 그러니 돈벌이도 시원찮았고, 살림도 보잘것없었는데 아들은 부잣집 애처럼 꾸몄다. 그 코흘리개는 그래서 존나 거만하고 짜증 나는 자식이었다. 나는 종종 몰래 그놈을 괴롭혀주곤 했다. 에바를 위해서. 에바는 키가 커서 작아진 옷을 아직도 입고 돌아다니는데 말이다. 그놈은 너무 많이 가졌고, 자기 누나를 우습게 알았다. 그 집은 내가 어렸을 때 이사를 가버려서 자세하게는 몰랐지만, 그 애 아버지는 술에 취하면 에바에게 손찌검했던 것 같다. 에바는 여름에도 긴팔 셔츠를 입었고, 항상 머리카락으로 얼굴을 가리고 다녔다. 난 이해할 수 없었다. 에바는 예쁘게 생겼는데 그런 애를 때리다니. 에바는 프랑스 여자처럼 생겼다. 갈색 머리에, 녹색 눈동자에, 일자로 뻗은 눈썹과 처진 눈매가 사람 마음을 건드린다고 해야 하나, 어린아이답지 않게 지적인 분위기까지 풍겼다. 놀라운 일이었다. 그 애 부모만큼 무식하고 천박하게 구는 사람이 없는데 말이다. 아마 그 애가 내 첫사랑이었으려니 한다. 엄마는 늘 그 애만 보면 마음이 아프다고 말했다. 

그 집이 이사 가고 나서 에바 소식을 거의 듣지 못했지만, 내가 스무 살 때 런던에서 우연히 에바와 마주친 적이 있었다. 에바는 길가다가 마주치면 한 번 돌아볼 만큼 끝내주는 미인이 되어 있었다. 우리는 같이 커피를 마셨고, 서로 안부를 물었는데 에바는 집과는 인연을 끊었다고 했다. 그리고 남자 친구와 함께 살고 있지만, 그와는 결혼하지 않을 것이며 그가 아닌 다른 남자와도 평생 결혼하지 않을 생각인데 왜냐면 아이를 낳으면 자신이 자기 자식을 자신처럼 만들어 버릴까 봐 겁이 나서라고 말했다. 에바가 말해줬다. 결국, 부모는 자식을 닮는다고. 서글프게. 그리고 애정 역시 배우지 않으면 모르는 것이라고 말했다. 애정은 타고나는 게 아니라, 누군가에게 받아서 배우는 것이라 자신은 그걸 앞으로도 모를 것이라고 말했다. 하지만 나에게는 꼭 결혼하라고 말했다. 그녀는 언제나 내가 부러웠고, 자신의 부모가 아닌 우리 엄마가 더 애틋했다고 말했다. 그리고 에바와는 다시는 만날 수 없었다. 우리는 연락처를 교환하지 않았다. 어쩐지 둘 다 그래야 할 것 같아서였다. K, 얼마 전 전시회를 마치고 방명록을 보다가 그녀의 소식을 알 수 있었는데 이름은 없었지만, 에바라고 생각해. 등 뒤의 소녀가, 앞으로의 소년을 기대하며. 라는 메시지를 봤거든. 난 그녀가 그래도 좋은 남자를 만나 결혼을 했으면 바란다. 그녀는 무척 외롭고 위태로워 보였기 때문이다. 젠장, 그러고 보니 나는 어딘가 우울하고 위태로워 보이는 미인에게 끌리는 것 같다. 이건 위험한 일이다. 방향성 없이 막연하고, 환상만 가득하다. 내가 그의 우울함을 바꿔 줄 수 있을 것이라는 확신 없는 도박까지 감행하게 한다. 카지노에서 잭팟을 터뜨리는 놈은 언제나 한정 되어 있는데 적어도 나는 아니다. 

아버지는 그런 면에선 좋은 분이셨다. 엄마를 닮은 내게 엄마에게 하듯이 비슷하게 집착하긴 했지만, 여동생들에게도 많은 노력을 했다. 자주 에이미와 앨리를 앉혀놓고 학교에서 어떻게 지내는지, 친하게 지내는 친구들은 누군지 대화를 나눴고 그 애들 생일을 잊어버리는 법이 없었다. 에이미의 생일이면 에이미를 공주처럼 대우해줬다. 아버지의 에스코트를 받으며 으스대는 그 꼴이란, 씨발. 어려서는 그래도 아버지가 나를 더 좋아하니까 날 죽도록 질투하던 에이미도 커서는 더 이상 날 질투하지 않았다. 오히려 아버지를 더 사랑하게 되었다. 그리고 앨리는, 그 애는 천사다. 앨리는 엄마도 아버지도 닮지 않았다. 특별했다. 정말 단 한 번도 운 적이 없는 아이다. 언제나 웃고 있고, 그 애와 함께 있으면 모두가 따라 웃고 만다. 그 애는 우리 집의 기쁨이다. 천사에겐 인간의 애정이 우스운 것이다. 우리 가족은 모두 그 애에게 지고 산다. 인간에 대한 애정이 아니라 천사에 대한 존경심 담긴 애정을 그 애에게 바치고 있는 것이다. 아버지와 엄마의 사이는 지금도 뜨겁고, 아버지는 어김없이 집에 돌아오자마자 엄마를 찾는다. 그리고 지금 나도 리처드를 찾고 있는데, 이 미친 인간은 어디 갔는지 보이질 않는다. 부른다고 없는 사람이 갑자기 생겨나는 것도 아닌데 나는 다시 집안을 돌아다니며 리치, 리처드. 야, 야, 리처드. 그를 애타게 부르며 돌아다니다 냉장고에 붙어있는 노란색 포스트-잇 한 장을 발견했다.

\- 그라운드 플로어 스탠포드 부인 집에 있어.

특유의 기운 빠지는 필체로 남긴 메모였다. 환장할 노릇이다. 나는 조지아와 리처드가 친하게 지내는 걸 바라지 않는다. 두 사람이 함께 행동한다면 나를 완전히 찌그러트릴 수 있기 때문이다. 냉장고에 붙어 있는 간사한 쪽지를 떼어내 쓰레기통에 그것을 집어넣고, 나는 곧장 조지아의 집으로 내려갔다. 내가 문을 두드리자마자 조지아가 냄비를 들고 어정쩡한 자세로 서서 발로 문을 밀어 열어줬다. 집안에서 맛있는 냄새가 났다. 리처드는 부엌 식탁에 앉아 있었고, 리처드의 멀쩡한 얼굴을 확인하자마자 나는 긴장이 풀려 배가 고파졌다. 그 옆에 낯익은 얼굴도 있었다. 마스카라가 번지지 않은 멀쩡한 얼굴은 처음이었는데 그럭저럭 봐줄 만했다. 그리고 불편했다. 여자는 내 얼굴을 보자 웃으면서 손을 흔들었다.   
“안녕, 터너 씨. 오랜만이에요. 잘 지냈어요?”  
난 아직 리처드에게 그녀와 잤다고 말하지 않았다. 그와 진지해지기 전의 일이었지만, 그래도 껄끄러웠다. 사실, 말해도 리처드는 별다른 반응이 없을 것 같긴 하다. 그저 나만 정말 껄끄러운 것이다. 나는 그에게 자꾸 얕잡아 보일 일만 늘어나는데, 그는 아무렇지도 않다. 불공평하게도. 케이트에게 어색하게 웃어 보이며 나는 식탁 가까이 다가갔다.   
“아, 오랜만. 그냥 에이단이라고 불러요. 네, 잘 지냈는데. 야, 시발년아. 여기 온다고 연락을 미리 했어야지. 찾았잖아.”  
그리고 그녀에게 얼른 인사를 해치워 버리고 유치하게 리처드의 머리카락을 잡아당기며 말했다.  
“메모 붙여놓고 왔는걸…….”  
리처드는 자기 머리카락을 지키기 위해 몸을 뒤로 뺐다. 내가 리처드에게 욕을 하자 놀란 건 케이트와 조지아였다. 두 여자는 나를 세상에 둘도 없는 쓰레기처럼 보고 있었다. 하지만 리처드는 이미 나의 그런 막돼먹은 행동에 면역력이 생겨서, 자신을 뭐라 부르든 놀라지 않는다. 아마 내가 자신을 창녀라고 불러도 웃고 말 것이다. 오히려 화대를 달라며 내게 손을 내밀겠지. 그건 씁쓸하다.   
“내가 부엌에 들어 가냐? 집 뒤지다가 한참 후에야 봤어.”  
“평소에 네가 부엌에서 뭐라도 할 줄 아는 사람이었다면 진작 봤겠지.”  
“와, 든든한 아군이 있다고 오늘 좀 개기네?”  
냄비를 들고 있는 조지아를 눈짓으로 가리키며 내가 말했다. 리처드는 조지아가 들고 있는 빨간 무쇠 냄비를 보자 내가 태워 먹은 자신의 프라이팬을 그리워했다.   
“내 프라이팬.”  
“사준다고 했잖아.”  
“필요 없어, 난 네가 태운 그 프라이팬이 그리운 거야.”  
“나 좀 그만 괴롭혀라, 미친.”  
식탁 가운데 토마토를 넣어 만든 소고기 스튜가 든 냄비를 내려놓으며 조지아가 또 나를 괴롭히기 시작했다.   
“그러게 넌 왜 부엌에 발 디디는 법이 없어, 제시. 들어가면 어지르기만 하지. 대체 네가 할 줄 아는 게 뭐니?”  
“조지아, 제발…….”  
빨리 이걸 다 먹고 여기서 나갔으면 좋겠다. 제시? 순진해 보이는 얼굴로 그 이름을 곱씹으며 리처드는 이미 감을 잡고 가만히 앉아 조지아와 나를 관전하기 시작했다.   
“망할 것아, 술 먹고 놀고 어지르는 것만 할 줄 알지. 도무지 쓸모가 없어. 대체 왜 집에다가 옷으로 무덤을 만들어 놔? 그러고 사니 애인이 도망가지. 내가 레베카였어도 도망갔다.”  
“조지아, 계속 쓸데없는 말 하면 나 진짜 자살할 거야. 적당히 해.”  
조지아가 제발 입을 다물었으면 해서 나는 그녀가 저녁을 차리는 것을 먼저 나서서 도와주기 시작했다. 얼른 접시를 갖다 놓고, 냅킨을 빼놓고, 식탁 다리에 몸을 기대고 졸고 있는 고양이를 살짝 옆으로 치워놓고, 정말 내가 할 수 있는 한 최대한으로 노력했는데 무용지물이었다. 조지아는 나를 의자에 억지로 앉히며 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“이것 봐요, 아미티지 씨. 얘는 새침해서 안 돼. 어찌나 야단스러운지.”  
“하하.”  
리처드는 재밌는지 웃었다. 케이트는 리처드의 목소리를 듣더니 얼굴을 붉혔다. 괜히 자기 얼굴을 손으로 부채질해 식히며 물을 마셨다. 계속 목이 타는지 계속 컵을 내려놓지 않고 입에 갖다 대고 있었으므로 얼마 지나지 않아 케이트의 컵은 물 한 방울 남지 않고 비워졌다. 괜찮으시다면, 제가 컵을 채워드릴까요? 리처드가 정중한 태도로 그녀에게 물었고, 케이트는 슬쩍 내 눈치를 보더니 여전히 얼굴을 붉힌 채 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고 자신의 컵에 물을 따라주는 리처드의 손에서 시선을 떼지 못했다. 리처드는 물을 좀 특이하게 따른다. 보통 사람은 물병의 주둥이를 컵에 바짝 갖다 대고 흘리지 않도록 노력하면서 따르는데, 리처드는 팔꿈치를 들어 크게 반원을 만든 다음, 허공에서 따르기보다는 떨어뜨린다는 표현이 어울리게끔 물을 정확히 컵 안으로 흘려보낸다. 컵 안에 먼저 떨어진 물방울들이 차가운 유리컵 안에서 흔들리며 찰박거리는 소리를 냈고, 리처드는 자세를 한 번도 바꾸지 않고 컵의 입구까지 물이 가득 차도록 흔들림 없이 그것을 해내다 마지막으로 아주 살짝, 형체 없는 물의 표면 위를 누르듯이 물병을 내렸다가 병을 똑바로 세워 물줄기를 끊어버린다. 단 한 방울도 흘리지 않는다. 여자들은 손뼉이라도 치고 싶은지 손을 움찔거리며 넋 놓고 그것을 보고 있었고, 리처드가 물병을 다시 식탁 위에 바로 갖다놓자 조지아는 나를 흘겨보며 야단이었다.   
“너도 저렇게 좀 해봐라, 제시. 예의 없이 굴지 말고.”  
“조지아, 좀!”  
나는 소리를 질렀고, 그러자 조지아는 내 어깨를 뻣뻣한 손가락으로 꽉 누르면서 말했다.   
“소리 좀 지르지 마라, 제시. 나 귀 안 먹었다.”  
“아, 예. 그러시겠죠.”  
난 혼자 씨근덕거리며 포크로 으깬 감자를 쑤셔댔다. 그리고 게걸스럽게 입에 집어넣었다. 빨리 이것을 다 먹으려 한다. 조금이라도 빨리 여기서 나가야 한다. 그런데 리처드는 천천히 먹는다. 원래 그는 천천히 먹는다. 하지만 평소보다 더 천천히 먹고 있었다. 리처드는 분명히 여기서 나를 괴롭힐 아주 좋은 걸 찾은 것이다. 여자들은 그가 다른 사람들보다 천천히 먹는 것까지 멋져 보이는 모양이다. 접시 위에 음식이 다 식도록 먹지도 않고 리처드를 구경만 하고 있다. 먹는 것에만 집중하느라 시선을 느끼지 못하고 있던 리처드가 뭔가 이상하다는 걸 깨달았는지, 뒤늦게 포크를 내려놓으며 안 드시나요? 하고 겸연쩍어하며 물었다. 아니요, 먹고 있어요. 계속 드세요. 케이트는 얼른 리처드가 다시 식사하길 바라며 대답했다. 아마 내가 이 멍청한 여자에게 리처드를 구경하는 데 시간당 얼마라고 값을 제시한다면, 그녀는 기꺼이 돈을 낼 것이다. 그리고 조지아는 아들 자랑을 할 때와 똑같이 뿌듯한 얼굴이었다. 

이 자리는 한밤중이 되어야 끝날 것 같다. 데리러 올 남편이 없다면, 내일 아침이 되도 끝나지 않을 것이다. 전형적인 여자들의 모임이었다. 화장품, 옷, 구두, 연예인, TV 프로그램, 남자, 화제가 똑같았다. 대화를 말없이 듣고 있다가 케이트가 무슨 일을 하는 여잔지 알 수 있었다. 그녀는 콜센터 상담원이었다. 내가 존경하는 직업 중 하나인데, 세상에 수도 없이 많은 개새끼와 매일 같이 대화를 나누기란 쉽지 않은 일이기 때문이다. 난 전화에 대해 약간 공포증이 있었고, 친한 사람들과도 전화로 대화를 나누는 것을 꺼려서 대부분의 안부와 용건을 메시지로 처리했는데, 이게 나이 지긋하고 체면 차리는 늙은이들과 나의 거리를 더 멀게 만들어버렸다. 다행이다, 그 인간들과는 앞으로도 친하게 지낼 마음이 없다. 언제부터 전화에 대해 두려움을 가졌는지는 나도 잘 모르겠다. 하지만 이유는 어렴풋이 알고 있다. 사람의 표정을 알 수 없기 때문인가? 아마도 맞을 것이다. 대화에서 표정을 잡아내는 건 중요하다. 사람은 대화할 때 말뿐만 아니라, 표정으로도 자신의 의사를 표현한다. 말은 당신이 좋아요, 라고 하고 있지만 표정이 떨떠름하면 그 사람이 내게 하고자 하는 진정한 말은 씨발, 네가 고통스럽게 죽었으면 좋겠어. 이다. 그렇다면 메시지도 표정을 알 수 없는 건 마찬가지인데, 왜 전화보다 편하게 여기냐면 메시지는 생각할 시간을 준다. 평소 그 인간과 내 사이에 대해 돌아보게 되고, 그 인간이 지금 무얼 하다 이딴 개소리를 지껄이는지 내 나름대로 추측할 수 있다. 탁구를 치듯이 바로바로 말을 던지고 주고받아야 하는 전화에서는 이게 불가능하다. 어쨌든 여자들 노는 데 자연스럽게 스며들어 대화를 나누고 있는 리처드가 정말 이상한 인간처럼 보였다. 나는 이미 오래전에 얘기할 거리가 떨어져서 병신 같은 모습으로 과자만 종이처럼 질겅질겅 씹고 있었는데, 리처드는 오랜만에, 아니다 처음이었다. 다른 사람과 편안하게 대화하고 있었으므로 자리에서 일으킬 수도 없어 지켜만 보다가 기어이 지루함을 참을 수가 없어 나는 피츠버그를 무릎 위에 올려놓으며 빈정거렸다.   
“존나 아주머니들 사교 모임에 낀 기분이네. 기분 이상한데. 아니야, 비슷한 기분을 느낀 적이 있어. 예전에, 아주 예전에. 엄마와 엄마 친구들 사이에 어쩌다 끼여서 과자 먹으면서 이랬던 것 같아. 오레오가 그렇게 쓸 수도 있다는 걸 처음 알았었지.”  
케이트가 끼어들었다.   
“그래요?”  
“예, 그래요.”  
이 여자의 대답을 기대했던 게 아니었다.   
“에이단, 너 오레오 좋아하잖아.”  
오랜만에 길게 대화를 나눠 조금 잠긴 목소리로 한발 늦은 리처드가 내게 말했다. 리처드는 언제나 대화를 좀 늦게 이어간다. 화제를 제때 잡는 능력이 그에게는 없었다. 그는 자신의 외모에 대해 고마워해야 할 것이다. 그의 외모에 시선을 빼앗기지 않는다면, 그를 대화에 끼워 줄 사람은 아무도 없으므로. 천천히, 느리게, 답답하게 오레오에 대해 내게 묻는 그에게 나는 한숨 섞인 짜증을 부렸다.   
“좋아하지, 시발아. 존나 맛있잖아, 오레오 싫어하는 새끼도 있냐? 있다면 인간이 아니야. 지금 내가 오레오 싫다고 말했어? 하여간 말을 한 번에 이해 못해. 멍청해선.”  
“오레오 좋아하는데 왜 쓰다는 거야? 쓴 건 맛없다는 뜻 아니야? 넌 쓴 거 싫어하잖아.”  
정말 모르겠다는 듯이 리처드가 되물었다. 이쯤 하면, 이 인간이 정상이 아니라는 것을 여자들도 얼른 알아주길 바랐는데 전혀. 그녀들은 그럴 마음이 없어 보였다. 심지어 그걸 매력이라고 착각까지 하는 것 같다. 만약 내가 같은 질문을 했다면, 조지아는 참지 못하고 내 뺨을 때렸을 것이고 케이트는 나가 버렸을 텐데. 나는 피츠버그의 머리통을 쓰다듬으며 차분히 그에게 설명하려다가 맥이 빠졌다.   
“그건……됐다, 시발. 나중에 침대에서 천천히 밤새도록 설명해줄게.”  
“아…….”  
이건 다행히 알아들었다. 리처드는 말을 잃고 얼굴을 붉히며 셔츠의 단추를 만지작거렸다. 케이트는 내가 리처드를 놀리자 아주 좋아하며 눈을 반짝였고, 조지아는 내 따귀 대신 등을 때렸다.   
“제시카, 말 좀 곱게 못 하겠니? 어쩜 그렇게 지저분하게 말해.”  
“아 씨발, 조지아 내가 그렇게 부르지 말랬지!”  
“어디서 욕을 하고 그래, 제시. 아까부터 정말이지!”  
“짜증 나. 나 과자 좀 먹게 내버려 둬요.”  
시나몬 맛이 나는 이상한 쿠키를 입안에 털어 넣으며 더 이상 뭘 할 의욕이 다 사라져 버려서 나는 힘없이 자리에서 일어났다. 그리고 피츠버그를 안고 스프링이 찌그러져 딱딱한 거실 소파에 앉아 조용한 목소리로, 그러나 식탁에 앉아 있는 사람들이 들을 수 있도록 하며 말했다.  
“윌리엄 피츠버그 경.”  
피츠버그가 혓바닥으로 내 손가락을 핥으며 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 나는 놈의 조그만 앞발을 꽉 쥐며 간절히 부탁했다.   
“저 인간들이 오늘 이 자리에서 배탈 나게 해주세요. 한 사흘만 적당히 고생하게 해주세요.”  
놈이 발톱을 살짝 세우며 내 손가락을 꾹 눌렀다.   
“안 그러면 존나 열받아서 오늘 밤 잠을 잘 못 잘 것 같아요. 들었으면 대답 좀.”  
혀로 내 손을 핥는 것 말고는 도무지 다른 걸 할 생각이 없어 보이는 피츠버그에게 나는 계속 졸라댔다. 피츠버그는 원래 좀 시끄러운 편인 녀석이다. 목소리도 특이했다. 카랑카랑한 소리로 나를 보자마자 울고, 내가 있는 내내 울고, 내가 갈 때도 운다. 그런데 지금은 아무 소리도 내지 않고 있어서 야속했다. 내가 대답 없는 피츠버그의 말랑말랑한 뱃가죽을 죽 잡아당기며 놀고 있자 리처드는 손에 다른 털 뭉치를 들고 내게 다가왔다. 

소리 없이 사뿐하게 소파에 앉으며 리처드는 웃었다. 하여간 얄밉고 예쁘고, 예쁘고 얄밉고.  
“티나, 고양이에게 이상한 거 부탁하지 마. 왜 가만히 있는데 못된 짓을 시키려고 그래.”  
리처드의 손에 들려있는 털 뭉치는 엄청나게 컸다. 고양이로 치면 리처드 같은 자식이다. 조지아의 고양이 중 제일 덩치가 큰 놈이었다. 털이 이중으로 난 놈인데, 속에 난 털이 빽빽했고 겨울이면 목에 목도리까지 두른다. 난 아무리 봐도 목도리도마뱀 같은데, 조지아는 이 녀석의 목에 난 털이 사자의 갈기 같다며 자랑스러워했다. 미친 게 아닐까 한다. 푸른색 도는 회색 털과 흰 털을 가진 녀석이 리처드의 어깨에 몸을 길쭉하게 쭉 펴며 나를 힐끔 쳐다봤다.   
“그 털 뭉치 갖고 오지 말고 저리 치워.”  
난 필사적으로 피츠버그를 붙들며 말했다.   
“고양이 싫어해?”  
어깨에 들러붙은 녀석의 머리를 쓰다듬어 주며 리처드가 물었다. 둘 다 나를 똑같은 표정으로 보고 있었다. 게다가 진짜 비슷하게 생겼다.  
“안 싫어해, 근데 치워.”  
“알러지 있어?”  
“없어, 치워. 난 피츠버그하고만 친한 사이야. 피츠버그는 착한 녀석이니까 말이야. 이 새끼와는 아직 친하지 않아.”  
리처드가 고양이의 두 다리를 덥석 쥐면서 내게 까딱까딱 움직여 보였다. 덩치 큰 녀석이 순한 체하며 리처드가 움직이는 대로 따라 움직였다. 리처드가 몸을 왼쪽으로 기울이자 녀석도 같이 기울어졌고, 오른쪽으로 기울이자 똑같이 했다. 내가 진절머리 치자 리처드는 재미가 붙었는지 계속 몸을 흔들며 말했다.   
“조이스도 착해.”  
“이 새끼 이름이 조이스냐? 설마 제임스 조이스는 아니겠지?”  
“맞아.”  
리처드가 제 무릎 위에 고양이를 바로 앉히며 대답했다. 제임스 조이스(James Aloysius Joyce), 아일랜드의 뒤늦은 자랑. 살아서는 더블린 사람들과 죽어라 싸웠던 남자. 내가 그의 생시 사람이었으면, 그에게 가장 격렬한 항의를 담은 편지를 하루에도 몇 통씩 보냈을 것이다. 『더블린 사람들(Dubliners)』, 『젊은 예술가의 초상(A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man)』, 『율리시즈 (Ulysses)』. 읽어 봤었다. 그러니까, 나는 아일랜드 더블린 출신이다. 더블린의 남쪽 동네 클론달킨에서 태어났다. 그러므로 제임스 조이스의 이름을 토 나올 정도로 많이 들었다. 생전엔 꺼지라고 쫓아냈던 인간들이 죽고 나서야 그는 정말 천재였다고, 아일랜드의 자랑이라고 극찬한다. 런던에 와서 코크니들이 내게 가장 많이 한 멍청한 질문이 아일랜드 사람들은 제임스 조이스의 책을 이해할 수 있나요? 이었다. 그게 이해가 되는 인간이 비정상이다. 내가 존나 개소리를 들었다는 표정으로 댁도 이해 못 하는 걸 내가 이해할 수 있을 것 같나요? 라고 반문하자 코크니는 민망해했다. 포쉬 악센트를 쓰는 공부 제법 하는 상류층 자식은 이따위 멍청한 질문을 하지 않을 거로 생각했는데 마찬가지였다. 딱 한 번, 어쩌다 킹스 칼리지(King's college, University of Cambridge)에 다니는 그럴싸한 자식과 말문을 트고 펍에서 함께 술을 마신 적이 있었는데 그놈도 내가 아일랜드 출신이라는 걸 알자 카톨릭 신자냐며 자신도 카톨릭 신자라며 반갑다고 아주 정석적인 질문에 뒤이어 똑같은 질문을 했다. 나는 정말 맥이 빠지고, 어이가 없고, 화까지 나서 마시던 술잔을 내려놓고 그 자식에게 쌀쌀맞게 말했다. 아니요, 당신도 이해 못 하면 당연히 나도 이해 못 하죠. 그리고 우리는 축구 경기에나 집중하기로 했다. 『피네간의 경야(Finnegans Wake)』에 대해 가장 할 얘기가 많다. 열여덟 살, 똑똑해지고 싶다는 헛된 꿈에 사로잡혀 처음 피네간의 경야를 읽었을 때, 천둥에 대한 방대한 개소리에 질려서 도로 책을 덮었다. 일 년 뒤, 다시 시도했다. 하나도 이해할 수 없었지만 반 정도 끈질기게 읽었다. 그러나 결국 포기했다. 다시 반년 뒤, 이건 술에 취하면 이해할 수 있을지도 모른다는 이상한 생각에 사로잡혀 취한 상태로 그 책을 다시 집어 들었다. 술에 취한다고 이해할 수 있는 책이 아니었다. 제임스 조이스는 내가 아는 가장 가학적인 인간이다. 그는 사람을 괴롭힐 작정을 하고 책을 썼다. 가장 예술적이고 지적으로 사람을 학대하는 것이다. 그런 점에선 천재라고 부를 수 있을 것 같다. 여하튼 나는 그렇게 학대할 자신은 없고, 성적으로 리처드를 학대할 자신은 조금 있다. 조금 있다고 말하는 이유는, 결국 리처드에게 지고 말 것이니까. 나는 얼굴은 엄마를 닮았지만, 성격은 아버지를 더 닮았다. 성격도 엄마를 닮았다면 확실하게 할 수 있을 텐데. 엄마는 내가 아는 가장 화끈하고 확실한 여자다. 이제 나는 처음 만난 사람과 대화를 나누다 내 출신에 관해 얘기하게 되면, 그 사람이 망할 제임스 조이스의 이름을 말하기 전에 예이츠(William Butler Yeats)의 작품을 읽으세요, 예이츠가 천재예요. 라고 방어벽을 친다. 커다란 털 뭉치의 이름이 제임스 조이스라는 걸 알자 나는 놈이 퍽 불쌍해졌다. 그래서 케이트와 화기애애하게 대화를 나누고 있는 조지아에게 따졌다.  
“조지아, 왜 고양이를 학대해요? 고양이가 뭘 잘못했다고 정신병자 이름을 붙여줘요?”  
“넌 아일랜드 출신 아니니?”  
“내가 그렇게 말할 줄 알았지. 씨발, 이리 와. 조이스.”  
나는 머리가 지끈거려서 리처드의 품에 안겨있던 불쌍한 고양이를 안았다. 피츠버그와 동시에 안으려니 품이 좀 벅찼다. 그래도 둘 다 놓지 않으려고 애를 쓰면서 풀풀 날리는 조이스의 털을 머리를 흔들며 마구 털어냈다. 그래도 내 입엔 조이스의 털이 한 열 가닥 정돈 들어갔고, 입안에 들어간 털을 퉤, 퉤, 뱉으며 하는 수 없이 도로 조이스를 내려놓자 가만히 나를 보고 있던 리처드가 뜬금없는 말을 했다.   
“제시카, 오늘 새침하네?”  
내가 가장 우려했던 일이 벌어졌다. 식탁에서 조지아가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 케이트도 따라 웃었다.   
“너까지 그러냐? 씨발, 맘대로 해.”  
“맘대로?”  
다시 자신의 무릎 위로 올라와 커다란 덩치에 어울리지 않게 배를 내보이며 애교를 부리는 조이스를 쓰다듬으며 리처드가 물었다. 징그러운 새끼, 조이스의 발바닥은 피츠버그보다 두 배는 컸다. 좀 짜증 나서 조이스의 꼬리를 잡아당기며 나는 대답했다.   
“그래.”  
그리고 난 다시 과자를 집어 먹었는데, 리처드가 내 무릎 위에 자기 손을 올리더니 얼굴을 가까이 가져와 내게 키스하고, 내 입술 옆에 붙은 과자 부스러기를 핥아 먹었다. 리처드는 오늘 기분이 정말 좋은 모양이다. 간만에 사람들을 만나서 싫은 얘기가 아니라 재밌는 얘기 하고, 웃고 떠들고 같이 밥도 먹고 차도 마시며 놀아서, 그래서 정말 좋아서 이러는 것 같다. 부스러기 묻은 혀를 다시 입술 안으로 집어넣고서는 리처드는 말없이 웃었다. 다행이다. 기분이 좋아서…….   
“진짜 마음대로 했네.”  
난 부스러기가 다 떨어져 나간 뺨을 괜히 손으로 만져보며 말했다. 조금만 더 붙어있었으면, 아쉬움이 들었다. 난 바보 같다. 내가 아는 사람 중 가장 천사 같은, 아니다. 천사 그 자체인 앨리와 리처드를 만나게 해주고 싶다. 사람은 끼리끼리 어울려야 한다. 그래야 안 힘들다. 질투할 일도 없고, 얕잡아 보일 일도 없다.


	36. Chapter 36

갑자기 날이 추워지니 사람들이 미치기 시작했다. 옷을 벗어야 할지, 더 껴입어야 할지 분간을 하지 못하고 부끄럽게 행동하기 시작했다. 나는 디스플레이 준비 때문에 W 교수와 점심을 같이 하고, 오피스에 들러 짐만 챙기고 나와서 바로 갤러리에 들러 여태 나누지 못한 섹션에 대해서 무의미한 싸움을 하고 세시쯤 되어 소득 없이 돌아왔다. 다들 자기가 제일 돋보이고 싶어 한다. 아니라고 말은 하지만, 다른 사람들 눈에 뜨이고 싶어 하는 게 결국 사람이었다. 난 다른 사람과 싸우는 것에 지쳤다. 그들과 싸울 만한 체력이 내게는 없었다. 난 더 위험하고, 더 지독하고, 끔찍한 싸움을 준비 중이었다. 동시에 두 싸움을 할 만한 능력이 내게는 없다. 알아서들 해, 난 남는 자리 가지면 되니까. 슬슬 병신들의 언성이 높아지던 차였다. 그렇게 말을 던지고 갤러리에서 나와 버렸다. 거기 계속 있어 봤자 벽에다가 소리를 지르는 거나 마찬가지란 생각이 들었다. 난 W 교수와의 점심만으로 이미 충분히 피곤했으므로, 일찌감치 돌아가 쉬고 싶었다. 간만에 휴일 아닌 평일에 낮잠이나 자보려고 했다. 그러나 소박한 희망도 불가능할 것 같다. 플랫 입구에 도착했을 때만 해도 나는 기분이 아주 좋았다. 왜냐면 듣고 있던 노래가 딱 알맞게 끝났기 때문이다. 난 대체 어디쯤에서 듣고 있던 노래를 정지시키고 이어폰을 빼야 할지 항상 주저하곤 했는데 플랫 입구에서 그만 듣는 게 나을지, 계단을 다 올라가고 복도에서 그만 듣는 게 나을지, 일단 집에 들어가서 매고 있던 가방을 내려놓고 그만 듣는 게 나을지 하는 것이었다. 그러나 어디에서나 노래는 항상 애매한 부분에서 날 고민에 빠지게 했는데, 오늘은 병신들과 앞이 보이지 않는 곳에서 헤매다 온 내 신세를 가엽게라도 여겼는지 플랫 입구에 깔끔하게 딱 끝났다. 덕분에 좋아진 기분은 도로 잡쳤다. 그라운드 플로어 복도에서 퀸즈 파크와 리처드가 엉겨 있었기 때문이었다. 리처드는 벽에 기댄 채 자기로 만든 그릇을 들고 있었다. 그 위에는 체크무늬로 짠 리넨이 덮여 있었다. 그리고 퀸즈 파크는 놈의 지퍼처럼 촘촘한 누런 이, 역겨운 냄새가 나는 입을 벌리며 리처드에게 치근덕대고 있었다. 머리가 돌아버릴 것 같다. 벌써 기절할 것 같았다. 조금이라도 삐끗하면 안 그래도 낮부터 열을 받아있던 상태라 퀸즈 파크를 한 대 칠까 봐 나는 최대한 침착하게 그들을 지켜봤다. 두 사람 다 나를 아직 발견하지 못한 것 같다. 리처드는 표정이 하나도 없다. 드문드문 상처가 남아있었지만, 말끔한 얼굴로 퀸즈 파크를 내려다보며 가만히 서 있기만 했다. 퀸즈 파크는 옆으로 떡 벌어지긴 했지만, 키가 그다지 큰 편은 아니었다. 기껏해야 나보다 손톱만큼 컸으니 그 자식이 리처드와 함께 있는 모습은 가관이었다. 근육과 지방이 알코올과 니코틴으로 버무려진 반죽처럼 볼품없는 뼈대 위에 덕지덕지 붙어 역겨운 냄새가 나는 미래가 전혀 보이지 않는 중년 남자는 이 플랫의 정체성이었고, 이방인은 리처드였다. 퀸즈 파크는 리처드가 들고 있는 그릇에 더러운 손을 쑥 집어넣어 마카롱을 꺼냈다. 그리고 그걸 입에 집어넣고 지저분하게 먹어치웠다.   
“맛있어요?”  
손을 털어내는 퀸즈 파크에게 리처드가 차분한 목소리로 물었다. 퀸즈 파크는 황당하단 표정을 지으며 되물었다.   
“뭐?”  
“머랭이 너무 푹 꺼지지 않나요?”  
그러면서 리처드는 마카롱 하나를 꺼내 살짝 눌렀다. 마카롱이 바삭거리며 부서졌다 퀸즈 파크는 웃음을 터뜨리며 리처드의 뺨을 손으로 툭툭 쳤다. 난 여기서 퀸즈 파크의 머리를 도끼로 찍어버리고 싶단 충동을 참아야 했다. 참을 필요가 없긴 했다. 근처에 도끼가 없었으니까.   
“정신 나간 년이네.”  
쓰레기도 리처드가 정상이 아니란 건 쉽게 알 수 있는 모양이다. 그런데 대체 여자들은 왜 저 인간이 정상이 아니란 걸 모르고 있는 걸까. 아니면, 여자들에겐 그가 정상인지 아닌지는 중요한 것이 아닌 걸까.   
“마카롱은 처음 만들어봐서……잘 만들려면 어렵다고들 해서 지금까지 시도를 못 해봤거든요. 어때요, 괜찮나요?”  
“괜찮아.”  
그러자 리처드는 웃었다.   
“아, 다행이에요. 괜찮으시다면 하나 더 드실래요? 더는 곤란하지만. 스탠포드 부인에게 드리려고 가져온 거라 당신 몫까지 준비하지 못했거든요.”  
리처드가 마카롱을 다시 권하자 퀸즈 파크는 어이없어하며 헛웃음 터뜨리더니 멀찍이 서 있는 나를 발견하고 끈적끈적하게 웃으며 리처드에게 본격적으로 굴기 시작했다. 셔츠 사이로 드러난 리처드의 쇄골을 손으로 슥 만져보면서 말하는 것이다.   
“난 다른 걸 먹고 싶은데.”  
“다른 것?”  
리처드는 그의 손이 기분 나쁜지 엄지와 검지로 퀸즈 파크의 손목을 쓰레기 줍듯이 집어서 떨어뜨렸다. 하지만 퀸즈 파크는 포기하지 않았다. 계속 리처드를 만졌다. 문득 내 가방 안에 연필을 깎기 위해 들고 다니는 커터 칼이 있다는 사실이 떠올랐다. 놈의 두꺼운 손목을 자르기엔 역부족이었지만, 손가락 마디 정도는 있는 힘껏 누르면 절단 낼 수 있을 것 같다.   
“너 아직 손님 받지?”  
“손님이요?”  
“그 젊은 친구가 하도 댁에게 푹 절어 있기에 남자 맛도 궁금해졌거든. 너 얼마야?”  
“당신, 마카롱이 궁금한 게 아니었구나.”  
리처드는 실망스러운지 한숨을 쉬며 퀸즈 파크가 들춘 그릇에 리넨을 도로 덮고, 그릇을 바닥에 내려놨다. 그리고 다시 천천히 몸을 일으켰는데 퀸즈 파크는 그게 허락의 의미라고 생각했는지 아주 기분 좋게 웃어대며 리처드를 벽으로 밀쳤다. 리처드는 벽에 머리를 세게 부딪쳤고, 어지러운지 주르르 미끄러지며 거의 주저앉다시피 했다. 그런 리처드를 그냥 내버려두는 퀸즈 파크의 태도가 나를 또다시 열받게 했다. 리처드는 이제 더 이상 서 있지 않았고, 더러운 복도에 앉아 벽에 등을 기대고 쪼그려 앉아 젖은 눈으로 퀸즈 파크를 올려다봤다.   
“전 돈 아주 많이 받는데. 당신 가진 돈으로는 부족할걸요.”  
리처드가 태연히 웃으면서 말하자 퀸즈 파크는 얼굴이 벌겋게 달아올랐다. 심지어 누렇게 뜨기까지 했다. 리처드가 자신을 깔본다고 생각한 모양이다. 퀸즈 파크는 찌그러진 양철 깡통 같은 얼굴로 씩씩거리며 리처드에게 손을 올렸다. 리처드는 고개를 옆으로 젖히며 그런 퀸즈 파크를 무표정하게 응시했다. 그러자 퀸즈 파크는 리처드에게 손을 대지 못하고 어정쩡한 자세로 멈추고 말았다. 자신을 보고 있는 리처드의 표정이 소름 끼쳤기 때문이다. 퀸즈 파크는 본능적으로 리처드가 살인도 저지를 수 있는 인간이란 걸 알아챈 것 같았다. 저 자식은 동물적인 놈이었고, 놈의 동물적인 감각은 꽤 자랑할 만하다. 얼어붙은 퀸즈 파크를 비웃으며 리처드는 스스로 벌어진 셔츠 사이로 손을 밀어 넣더니, 자기 어깨와 쇄골을 쓸어내리며 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 퀸즈 파크에게 물었다. 저 미친년은 사람이 무엇에 달아오르는지 아주 잘 알고 있다.  
“이게 궁금했어요? 그렇게 궁금해요?”  
퀸즈 파크는 그 자리에서 침을 질질 흘렸다. 씨발놈이 볼썽사납게 흥분한 모습에 나는 속이 울렁거리기 시작했다. 분명 저 자식은 남자에게 발기하는 놈이 아니다. 전형적인 머리 빈 창녀의 모습에 가장 쉽게 흥분해서 짐승처럼 몸을 붙이는 놈인데, 자랑할 만한 게 약을 처먹어야 단단해지는 쓸모없는 물건밖에 없으니 똑똑하고 잘난 여자들 앞에선 기가 죽어 그런 년들은 여자로서 매력이 하나도 없다고, 분명 구멍도 물기 하나 없이 딱딱할 것이라고 지저분한 말로 헐뜯으며 그 여자들 머리 위에다 애새끼도 쉽게 깨뜨릴 수 있는 유리로 천장을 만들어놓고, 그 위에 올라앉아 자위하길 좋아하는 한심한 놈이다. 그러나 자신의 카테고리에서 리처드를 여자도 남자도 아닌 정신병자로 분류하자, 병자는 자신이 쉽게 다룰 수 있는 존재로 여겨졌는지 발기했다. 내가 보기에 병자는 퀸즈 파크 자신인데 말이다. 리처드는 당장 이 자리에서 자신을 쑤셔 박을 것처럼 구는 개새끼를 슬그머니 밀어내며 이상한 미소를 지었다.   
“애석하게도 전 섹스를 썩 잘하는 편이 아니에요. 값만 비싸죠. 전 거품을 두르고 살아요, 제 인생은 그렇게 보호받아왔어요. 아직 그 거품은 꺼지지 않았어요. 부담스러우면 몇 년 뒤에 절 찾아요, 마흔 살이 되면 정말 찾아주는 사람이 없어 헐값일 테니까. 제가 여전히 외롭고, 당신이 그때까지 발기만 가능하다면 말이에요.”  
퀸즈 파크의 인내심이 거덜 났다. 놈은 주머니를 뒤지기 시작했다. 그리고 나는 가방을 뒤지기 시작했다. 몸이 선 씹새끼는 리처드를 일으키며 어서 자자고 리처드의 몸을 손으로 지분댔다. 리처드는 그런 놈의 손목을 꽉 잡았다. 처음엔 괜찮아 보이던 퀸즈 파크의 얼굴이 점점 파랗게 질리기 시작했다. 그리고 리처드의 손아귀에서 벗어나려고 안간힘을 쓰며 몸을 마구 흔들었는데, 리처드는 꿈적도 하지 않았다. 다시 퀸즈 파크를 내려다보며 리처드는 내가 아는 그의 가장 오만하고 싸늘한 얼굴로 말하는 것이다.   
“지금 저와 하고 싶다면 돈부터 주세요.”  
퀸즈 파크는 자기가 힘으로 리처드를 어쩌지 못한다는 사실에 큰 충격을 받았는지 말도 제대로 하지 못했다. 입을 벌려 한다는 소리가 씨발년이, 망할, 그따위 것이었다. 퀸즈 파크가 욕을 해대자 리처드는 그의 손목을 부러뜨릴 것처럼 더 세게 쥐었다. 퀸즈 파크가 흥분한 얼굴로 소리를 질렀고, 나는 더 이상 가방을 뒤지지 않았다. 그런 건 필요 없었다. 돈이고 뭐고, 내가 사람답게 살겠다고 세워 둔 규칙 같은 건 아무래도 좋았다. 지금 저들이 저러고 있는 꼴이 정말 구역질 나고 죽을 것 같아서 내가 살고 봐야만 했다. 어쩌자고 지금까지 보고만 있었는지 모르겠다. 진작 이렇게 해야 했다. 나는 거치적거리는 가방을 집어 던지고 퀸즈 파크에게 성큼성큼 걸어갔다.   
“리처드, 비켜.”  
내가 코앞까지 가까이 와서야 내가 있단 걸 알아채고 놀란 리처드가 그만 퀸즈 파크의 손목을 놓아주고 말았다.   
“에이단?”  
이 정신 나간 년을 혼내고 싶다. 화를 내는 게 아니라 혼내고 싶다. 이런 식으로 굴지 말라고 뭐라 하고 싶다. 씨발, 기분이 좆같다. 그래서 나는 리처드를 퀸즈 파크에게서 거칠게 떼어놓고 손목이 아파서 찔끔거리고 있는 병신의 멱살을 잡아챘다.   
“이런 새끼는 맞아야 정신을 차리는 새끼야. 말로 하면 안 통해. 알아먹지를 못하니까. 벽에다가 쓸데없는 짓 하지 마.”  
그리고 나는 그 자식의 얼굴을 있는 힘껏 갈겼다. 퀸즈 파크가 큰 소리를 내며 바닥으로 쓰러졌고, 코가 깨졌는지 피를 줄줄 흘리기 시작했다. 퀸즈 파크가 뜨끈해진 제 얼굴을 굵은 손가락으로 틀어막으며 도로 몸을 일으키려 했다. 나는 놈이 일어나지 못하도록 달려들어 있는 힘껏 주먹으로 한 대 더 치고, 그 새끼 어깨를 발로 눌렀다. 퀸즈 파크가 꿈틀거렸다. 

나는 싸움을 그렇게 잘하는 편은 아니다. 겁이 많아서 기껏 한 대 치고 난 다음에 나가떨어진 놈 눈치를 보다가 도리어 더 얻어맞는 편이었다. 내가 맞아주고 말지, 씨발. 감정 상하는 것보단 차라리 그게 낫다. 내가 힘이 그렇게 세다고 자신할 수도 없다. 보통사람들보단 조금 더 힘이 센 것 같긴 하지만, 어정쩡하다. 평범한 사람들 앞에서야 나 힘 좀 세다고 으스대지, 정말 힘이 센 놈을 만나면 그대로 주저앉고 말 것이다. 싸움은 힘이 존나게 센 놈들이나, 악다구니 받친 놈들이 잘한다. 포기할 게 없는 놈들이야말로 진정한 싸움꾼이다. 그 새끼들은 경찰서에 끌려가도 눈치 볼 사람도 없고, 잃을 것도 없다. B와 막 헤어진 직후에 나는 잃을 것 없는 놈이라 퀸즈 파크를 여기서 죽도록 두들겨 팼을 것이다. 지금 나는 잃어버릴 게 너무 많이 생겼다. 이게 좋은 건지 나쁜 건지 잘 모르겠다. 가진 게 많으면 좋은 거라고만 생각했었는데……. 그건 다 가진 걸 지킬 힘도 같이 가진 놈들에게나 가능한 일인 모양이다. 힘이 없으면, 가져도 그걸 도로 빼앗길까 봐 불안해서 잠도 못 자고 산다. 

내가 가진 것. 내 집도 아닌 낡아서 지진 나면 폭삭 무너질 것 같은 더럽고 구질구질한 플랫, 월급봉투, 아이팟, 모바일, 주워 온 옷, 세일할 때 떨이로 내놓은 걸 한참 망설이다 산 신발, 싸구려 천 지갑, 전자시계, 내가 번 것보다 엄마에게서 입금받은 게 더 많이 기입 된 나처럼 너덜너덜한 통장, 연필, 조각난 지우개, 커터 칼. 고작 이것밖에 없는데 사람 눈치를 본다. 물건이 대체 뭐라고, 누구는 줘도 갖지 않을 이따위 물건들이 대체 뭐라고. 인생이 은행 계좌에다 저당 잡힌 기분이다. 잔액이 0이 되면 나는 화가 나도 화를 낼 수 없고, 슬퍼도 슬퍼할 수 없다. 기뻐하는 것도 잔액이 0인 놈에겐 가당치 않은 얘기다.

K, 말할 자격 있는 사람은 난 볼 수도 없는 별들처럼 통장에 무수히 많은 숫자가 찍힌 인간들이야. 난 이렇게 살고 싶지 않아. 정말, 이렇게 살고 싶지는 않아. 싸운다면 더 대단한 놈과 싸우고 싶고, 좋게 지내도 대단한 인간과 좋게 지내고 싶지 아무도 알아주지 않을 일에 내 계좌를 걱정하면서 살고 싶지 않다고. 씨발, 난 분명 제일 대단해서 태어난 놈인데 왜 이렇게 된 거지. 이러자고 그렇게 달려온 게 아니었을 텐데. 내가 더 열받는 건 나보다 잔액이 훨씬 많고, 마음대로 긁을 수 있는 카드가 있음에도 불구하고 이런 내 옆에 있는 사람이다. 그만 해, 에이단. 그가 내 팔을 잡으며 말렸다. 난 뿌리치고 퀸즈 파크의 명치를 걷어찼다. 퀸즈 파크는 컥컥거리면서 숨을 쉬려고 애를 썼고, 나는 흥분해서 놈에게 소리쳤다.   
“진단서 끊어서 또 내 현관문에다 붙여놔! 알았지? 보기 싫으니까 꺼져, 씨발새끼야!”  
이건 허세다. 이 새끼가 정말 진단서 끊어서 내 앞에 들이밀면 줄 돈 없다. 나는 퀸즈 파크와 사이좋게 경찰서에 가야 할 것이다. 엄마는 울고 말겠지. 아버지는 이제 그만두고 집으로 돌아오라고 할 것이다. 속이 막 부글부글 끓었다. 사실 나도, 괜찮은 자리를 갖고 싶었다. 찾아오는 사람들에게 쉽게 주목받을 수 있는 자리에다 내 작업을 갖다 놓고 싶었다. 실랑이 벌이는 게 싫어서 병신들에게 아예 먼저 접고 들어간 것뿐이지, 나라고 그런 욕심이 없는 건 아니다. 안 그래도 그것 때문에 진절머리가 났는데, 여기서도 똑같이 굴고 있다. 금이 간 차가운 바닥과 먼지가 시커멓게 눌어붙은 유리창이 나와 똑같이 보였다. 돌아와 봤자 다를 게 없다는 걸 알면서도, 귀소본능 대단한 철새처럼 꾸역꾸역 집으로 돌아온 건 기다려 줄 수 있는 사람이 있어서였다. 날 사랑하지도 않는 인간에게 어느새 많이 기대고 있던 것이다. 그 사람 마음을 살 돈이 내게는 없다. 능력이 없다. 머리 아픈 건 싫으니까 간단히 말하자. 남자가 웃는 모습은 날 무척이나 설레게 했고, 존나 괴로울 때 그 얼굴 보고 있으면 아무 생각이 안 난다. 그래서 난 꾸역꾸역 그를 찾고 있고, 내가 그에게 받는 그 감정과 동일한 것을 그에게 주고 싶은 것뿐이다. 계산은 확실히 해야 하니까. 근데 고작 할 수 있는 게, 씨발 이런 새끼 두들겨 패는 거라니. 돌겠다. 아까 손목 잡던 걸 보니 나보다 더 멋지게 이 자식을 두들겨 팰 수도 있을 텐데 말이다. 퀸즈 파크는 등으로 기다시피 움직이다가 이내 일어나서 성난 얼굴로 나를 노려보더니 바닥에 침을 뱉고는 가버렸다. 놈의 지저분한 수염엔 피와 먼지가 거미는 죽고 없는, 천장에 붙은 낡은 거미줄처럼 엉겨 붙어 있었다. 

그만 올라가자. 나는 울적한 기분으로 리처드에게 말했다. 잠시만, 이것만 스탠포드 부인에게 주고 올게. 바닥에 덩그러니 앉아 병신들 싸움판을 지켜보고 있던 그릇을 들며 리처드가 말했다. 난 갖다 오라고 말했다. 이 플랫은 방음이 존나 안 된다. 내가 소리 지르는 걸 조지아도 분명 들었을 텐데, 모르겠다. 조지아가 한소리 하면 제발 오늘은 날 내버려두라고 말해야겠다. 세상에, 아미티지 씨. 직접 만든 건가요? 상냥하기도 하지, 고마워라. 조지아가 야단이었다. 리처드는 쑥스럽게 웃으며 대단한 건 아니지만, 드세요. 하고 말하며 그것을 건넸고 조지아는 현관에서 나와 슬쩍 나를 본다. 피 묻은 내 손을 보고 있다. 그러나 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그거 맛있대, 조지아. 리처드 요리 잘해. 나는 인사 대신 한심하게 웃으며 그렇게 말했다. 조지아는 손을 등 뒤로 감추는 날 안타까운 눈으로 보고 있다. 그럼 나중에 봐요, 조지아. 리처드, 가자. 나 피곤해. 리처드는 조지아와 뺨에 키스를 나누며 인사하고 다시 내게로 왔다. 이제 손에 들고 있는 것이 아무것도 없자 그는 두 팔을 앞으로 모아 자기 손목을 스스로 잡으며 나를 보고 있었다.   
“에이단, 네 손.”  
그가 등 뒤에 감춘 내 손을 눈으로 가리키며 말했다. 피가 바닥으로 뚝뚝 떨어지고 있었다. 퀸즈 파크의 피가 떨어지는 건지, 내 피가 떨어지는 건지 잘 모르겠다. 둘 다인 것 같다. 머리가 좀 식고 나니 손등이 따가웠다. 난 대수롭잖게 대답했다.   
“별거 아니야.”  
“찢어진 것 같은데.”  
걱정하는 그에게 나도 모르게 좀 웃으면서 말했다.   
“그 새낀 이빨이 존나 많거든.”   
그러자 리처드는 더 이상 내게 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 난 복도에 나뒹굴고 있는 가방을 주워들었다. 가방이 교수형 당한 사람처럼 힘없이 바닥에 질질 끌렸다. 그리고 우리 둘 다 기운 없이 계단을 올라와 리처드의 집으로 들어갔다. 

집에 오자마자 리처드는 내 손부터 봐줬다. 피를 다 닦고 보니 내 생각보다 많이 찢어져 있었다. 난 그에게 다시 오른손을 다친 모습을 보여주는 게 미안하고 부끄러웠다. 이 사람은 다치려고 작정하고 차에 뛰어들지 않아도 이미 망가져서 다시는 예전처럼 쓸 수 없는 발목으로 걸어 다니는 사람이다. 그런 사람 앞에서 자해공갈을 해버렸다. 하지만 그에게 화도 났다. 난 그가 제발 이렇게 살지 않기를 바라기 때문이다. 나는 소독약 묻힌 솜을 내 손위에 꾹 누르는 그에게 화내듯이 말했다.   
“미친년, 개새끼하고 놀아주고.”  
“뭐, 별거 아닌걸.”  
리처드는 정말 아무렇지도 않게 웃었다.   
“넌 좀 나사가 몇 개 빠진 것 같아. 가끔, 아니 자주 너무 아무렇지 않아 하는 것 같아.”  
“난 그 사람한테 별다른 마음이 없어. 그 사람도 나한테 마음이 없고. 너도 알잖아, 진심이 아니란 걸. 단지 그 사람은 날 괴롭혀보고 싶었던 거야. 그 사람은 아무것도 없으니까……자기가 뭐라도 되는 사람이라고, 강한 사람이라고 날 통해서 확인해보고 싶었던 것뿐이지. 그런 데 휘둘리진 않아.”  
“감정 있으면 휘둘리고?”  
“그게 내 안 좋은 점이라고 생각해.”  
그리고 이 말은 서글프게 했다.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 영화 007 카지노 로얄(Casino Royale)스포일러

K, 리처드와 처음으로 영화관에 간 날인데. 그 전에 우린 대화를 좀 길게 했어. 맨정신으로 말이지. 맨정신은 중요해, 실수가 용납이 안 되거든. 그래 봤자 사람은 언제나 같은 실수를 반복하고 살지만. 잘못을 숨 쉬듯이 저지르고 산다. 누구나. 너도, 나도.

퀸즈 파크를 갈겨서 찢어진 손을 다 치료하고, 나는 리처드의 무릎을 베고 누웠다. 저녁을 먹기 전까지 좀 쉬고 싶었다. 리처드는 내 다친 손이 마음에 걸리는지 거기서 시선을 떼지 못했다. 살갗만 좀 찢어졌을 뿐 주먹을 쥘 수도 있고, 뼈도 욱신욱신한 느낌이 전혀 없어서 괜찮은데 말이다. 내 상처 위를 손으로 만지며 리처드가 말했다.   
“진단서는 내가 처리할게, 넌 신경 쓰지 마.”  
그는 언제부턴가 빈 지갑과 함께 텅 빈 내 자존심을 신경 쓰기 시작했다. 그리고 그의 그런 배려는 나를 더 없어 보이게 만들 뿐이다.   
“왜 네가 처리해, 내가 한 대 친 건데.”  
“그거야 계속 귀찮게 굴었으면 내가 한 대 쳤을 거니까.”  
리처드가 짓궂게 웃어 보였다. 난 어처구니없어서 그의 손을 꽉 잡았다.  
“퀸즈 파크 집으로 들어가는 게 아니라? 왜, 아주 들어갈 기세였는데.”  
그러니까 리처드는 나를 아주 돌아버리게 굴었다.  
“아니면 그 사람 것 빨아주고 난 에이즈 환자라고 거짓말해서 일주일간 겁에 질려 살도록 만들 수도 있었어. 물론 돈은 받았겠지.”  
왜 이런 말을 아무렇지도 않게 쉽게 하는 거지. 대체 어떻게 살아오면 이럴 수 있는 걸까. 속이 다 뒤집어진다. 리처드가 아니라 내가 물 틀어놓고 토해야겠다. 난 송곳니가 다 갈릴 정도로 이를 꽉 물며 리처드에게 말했다.  
“말 그런 식으로 하지 마.”  
“미안해. 화났니?”  
계속 이러자니 리처드가 또 자길 혼내지 말라며 이상한 짓 할 것 같아서 말을 돌려야만 했다.  
“아니다, 됐어.”  
그리고 나는 몸을 돌려 그의 배에다가 얼굴을 꽉 눌렀다. 리처드가 으, 앓는 소리를 내며 허리를 숙였다. 다시 몸을 바로 하고 그의 얼굴을 올려다봤는데, 리처드는 내 얼굴을 손으로 만지작거리며 한참 동안 장난을 치더니 뺨을 손가락으로 건드렸다.   
“뭐하냐?”  
“너 뺨에 점이 있네?”  
아침 일찍 면도 하면 오후엔 반드시 까칠까칠하게 올라오는 내 수염 사이로 용케도 그걸 찾아냈다.  
“어, 있어. 그게 왜? 작작 눌러.”  
“난 얼굴에 잘 보이는 점이 없어서……드러나는 곳에 점이 있는 사람들이 부러워.”  
“별게 다 부럽다.”  
“매력적이잖아. 시선이 나도 모르게 거기로 향해. 눈 밑에 예쁜 점이 있는 사람을 알고 있었는데, 빼버렸어. 아쉬워, 난 그게 마음에 들었는데. 그 사람 얼굴에서 날 가장 흥분시키는 부분이었다고. 다른 곳도 매력적이지만, 점이 제일 좋았어.”  
그러면서 그는 혼자 무언가를 꿈꾸고 있는 듯한 표정을 지었다. 난 그가 나와 대화 중에 다른 사람을 떠올리는 것이 별로 달갑지 않아서 내게로 화제를 빼앗아왔다.   
“나 오늘 기분이 별로야.”  
“나 때문에?”  
리처드가 울적한 표정을 짓는다. 정말 이런 얼굴은 보고 싶지 않다. 그래서 고개를 저었다.  
“아니, 그전부터 별로였어. 병신들이랑 종일 싸우고 왔더니 다 귀찮아. 곧 전시잖아, 공간을 나눠야 한단 말이야. 당연히 명당은 어디에나 있지. 그 거 차지하고 싶어서 다들 난리야. 그런데 말이야, 우리는 형편없어. 좋은 자리에 갖다놔도 그 자릿값만큼 하지를 못해. 그런데 그 난리를 쳐야 하니까 벌써 지친다고.”  
“힘들었겠다. 다른 사람들과 언성 높이는 일은 지치는 일이지.”  
리처드가 수긍의 의미로 고개를 끄덕이며 간만에 나를 나무라는 게 아니라 위로해줬다.  
“게다가 내가 오늘 실수한 것 같거든.”  
그게 좋아서 진짜 위로받아야 하는 사람은 따로 있는데도 말문을 터버렸다.  
“무슨 실수?”  
“학부생 중에 좀 거만한 자식이 있는데, 꼭 예전에 날 보는 것 같았어. 아주 무시하더라고 나를. 조교 일 할 만하신가요? 그러면서. 그놈은 자긴 이렇게 안 될 거라고 자신하고 있었어. 벽화 일을 하러 간다며 페인트 통을 들면서 으스대는 꼴이란. 근데 나도 그 거 다해봤거든? 술집 인테리어도 해봤고, 카페 벽에다 그림 그리는 거 나도 다해봤어. 학교 운동장 벽에다가도, 길 담벼락에다가도 다 해봤다고. 난 그게 경험이라고만 생각했어, 정말 경험. 난 꼭 대단한 놈이 될 거니까 추억할만한 경험을 만든다고 생각하고 대강 했는데, 씨발 좀 더 잘해서 벽화 일이라도 꾸준히 들어오도록 해야 했어. 잘난 척하지 말고 일이나 열심히 해야 했는데……. 이제 와서 후회해봤자 어쩌겠냐, 시발. 내가 병신이지. 하여간 그놈은 페인트 통이 자기 자본이라고 생각하고 있었어. 자기가 가진 페인트 통이 내가 들고 있는 A4용지보다 더 위대한 일이라고 굳게 믿고 있었다고. 안 그래도 W 교수와 점심 먹으면 내가 세상에서 제일 한심한 놈 같아서 열받던 차인데, 잘 됐다 싶어서 한 마디 해줬어.”  
재밌다는 듯이 빙그레 웃으며 리처드가 물었다.  
“뭐라고 했어?”  
“내가 네 미래야.”  
“그게 어때서?”  
“놈은 얼굴에 핏기가 싹 식어버렸다고.”  
“네가 어때서…….”  
“별로잖아.”  
“아니야, 넌 굉장해.”  
“정말 그렇게 생각해?”  
“응.”  
확신에 찬 얼굴로 리처드가 고개를 끄덕였다. 또 코가 막히려 한다. 그런 주제에 또 확인받고 싶어서 부러 자신 없는 목소리로 은근슬쩍 리처드를 떠봤다.  
“너만 그렇게 생각하는 것 같은데.”  
“아니야, 넌 좋은 사람이야.”  
내 머리를 쓰다듬으며 리처드가 다정하게 미소 지었다.  
“좋은 사람이랑 잘난 사람은 차이가 있지. 그 새낀 잘난 놈이 되고 싶은 거라고, 나도 마찬가지지만. 하여튼 그 새끼한테 5년 뒤에 넌 갤러리에 전시기획서가 아니라 너 같은 놈들 포트폴리오나 봐주고 있을 거라고, 그럼 또 너 같은 놈이 일 할 만하냐고, 오늘 날씨 좋죠? 거들먹거리면서 넌 담배 사느라 돈 없어서 점심도 거르고 있는데 그 자식은 손에 커피를 들고 유유히 지나갈 거라고 말했어. 네가 앞으로 몇 년 뒤엔 볼일 없을 거라고 자신하던 교수가 몇 년 뒤에 네 월급봉투 들고 아직도 그러고 사는가? 물어볼 거라고 말하기도 했지. 네가 존나 하찮게 보던 동기 새끼들은 다 너보다 잘나가서 옆에 여자 끼고 밤마다 술 들이마실 때, 너는 길거리에 남이 피다 버린 담배꽁초 뒤지고 있을 거란 말도 잊지 않았지. 내가 그랬거든, 씨발. 아니다, 아직도 그러고 있네. 남이 버린 건 피우지 마라. 담배 맛이 아니라 자동차 매연 냄새나더라, 좆같아.”  
궁색한 내 모습을 곱씹어 본다. 궐련 살 돈 없어서 말아 피우는 담배 사다가 대마초 피우는 머저리들처럼 잔뜩 긴장해서 떨리는 손으로 그걸 말고 입에 물고, 연기를 들이마시며 울적한 부끄러움도 같이 들이마시고, 연기를 내뿜으며 니코틴과 함께 초라함을 몸속에 집어넣어 버린다. 그러면 뇌가 아주 짜르르 울린다. 진절머리 나게도. 그러나 여기가 막바지가 아니다. 남이 피우다 버린 걸 주워 피우는 게 진정한 종말이다. 꽁초에 붙은 먼지를 털어내고 있다 보면 어디선가 일곱 개의 나팔 소리가 들려온다. 『요한 묵시록(The Revelation to John)』에서 세상의 종말을 예고한다는 그 나팔소리가. 근데 리처드는 이미 그 소리를 수도 없이 들은 것 같다. 아니면 스스로 주홍색과 진홍색 옷을 두르고 바빌론(Babylon)의 창녀를 자처하며 나팔을 불고 있거나. 그 모습을 상상하니 지독히도 침울해졌다. 갑자기 신세 한탄 늘어놓는 것도 싫어졌다. 그런 나를 리처드가 어른다. 나를 빤히 보며 존나 서글프게도 순진하게 웃었다.  
“별로 심하게 말 안 했네.”  
“뭐? 그 새끼 아주 날 죽이고 싶어 했다고.”  
어이가 없어서 실소했더니 리처드는 그가 자주 짓는 거만한 표정을 지으며 으스댔다.  
“그 정도로 뭘 그렇게 화를 내? 이상한 사람이네. 난 더한 말도 해봤는데.”  
“네가?”  
“응.”  
“못 믿겠다.”  
“정말이야.”  
눈을 흘기면서 은근하게 내 팔등을 제 손으로 쓸어내리는데 진짜 미치겠다. 이게 리처드가 나를 다루는 법 중 하나다. 내 손등이나 팔을 쓸면서 은근하게 웃어 보이면 내가 번번이 제가 바라는 대로 해주니까 툭하면 써먹었다.   
“넌 뭐라고 했었냐?”  
어김없이, 이번에도, 처참하게 대패한 건 나다. 리처드가 기다렸다는 듯이 눈을 반짝이며 입을 열었다.  
“아주 예전 일인데, 날 되게 싫어하는 후배가 있었거든. 나랑 두 살 차이었는데 나와는 이상한 라이벌 관계였어. 난 별로 신경 쓰지 않았는데 그쪽에서 나를 신경 쓰고 있더라고. 승급 날, 내가 솔리스트가 되고 그 사람은 결국 다음번을 기약해야만 했는데, 나를 찾아와서 화를 냈어. 난 그가 화를 내는 걸 이해할 수 없었지. 어쨌든 내가 나이가 더 많고 경험이 더 많잖아. 비슷한 실력이면 경험이 더 많은 쪽을 쳐주니까, 모두가 자연스럽게 받아들일 수 있는 일이었는데 그 사람은 아니었나 봐.”  
“아니야, 넌 사람 열받게 하는 게 있어.”  
“그래?”  
“어, 넌 모르고 있는 것 같은데 그 아무렇지 않아 하는 게 사람 존나 열받게 해.”  
“정말 몰랐어. 어떻게 해야 해?”  
리처드가 안절부절못하며 몸을 흔들었다.  
“그냥 살아, 이제 와서 그거 못 고쳐. 그래서 뭐라고 말했냐? 이게 중요하잖아. 존나 궁금하네, 그 자식도 너 두들겨 패려고 했냐?”  
“응. 날 목 졸라 죽이려고 했어.”  
“와, 씨발 흥미진진해. 어떻게 됐어?”  
이건 진심이다. 절대 거짓말이 아니다. 세상에 남의 싸움 구경하는 것만큼 재밌는 건 없으니까. 아, 아니다. 하나 더 있다. 불구경. 두 개는 서로 비슷한 구석이 있다. 종래는 다 타버려 재만 남는 것. 마음도, 물건도, 건물도, 사람도, 돈도.   
“먼저 그쪽이 안 좋게 얘기를 했어, 난 내가 솔리스트가 된 걸 축하해주려고 찾아온 줄 알았는데…….”  
“그게 내가 말한 거야. 사람 존나 열받게 한다니까.”  
“그래?”  
“그래. 됐고 계속 말해.”  
“나더러 몸 팔아서 솔리스트 자리 샀다고 말하던걸. 시기가 그랬지, 슬슬 알고 있는 사람들도 있었고. 패트런은 언제나 내 공연을 보러 왔고, 그 사람을 모르는 단원들은 없었거든. 그 사람은 발레뜨망(Balletomane)은 아니야, 사업가일 뿐. 단지 날 보러 왔어.”  
“아…….”  
“그래서 그에게 그럼 너도 팔면 되잖아, 라고 대답했어. 너도 머리를 염색해. 그 사람은 검은 머리카락을 좋아하니까. 나도 원래는 머리카락이 갈색이야. 그러니까 얼굴이 완전히 일그러졌는데 정말 우스웠어.”  
배를 탄 것처럼 몸이 울렁거렸다. 리처드 웃음에 흔들린 탓이다. 나는 리처드 손바닥에 입을 맞췄다. 찬사 아닌 찬사를 보내려고 한다.  
“넌 정말 미친년이야. 대단하게 미쳤어.”  
리처드가 내 뺨을 어루만지며 차분하게 입을 열었다.  
“그 사람은 금발 머리였어. 그림에서 나온 것처럼 아주 고전적인 생김새였지. 당쉐르 노블 타이틀을 두고 나와 어떻게든 싸우려고 했어. 난 그 자리 싫었는데, 왜냐면 그 이름이 부담스러웠거든. 난 그렇게 귀족적인 이미지라고 생각하지도 않았고 말이야. 어디까지나 난 외가 쪽이 워킹 클래스(working class)라고.”  
“이것도 사람 열받게 해.”  
“대체, 그럼 내가 어떻게 했으면 해?”  
“못 고친다니까, 시발년아. 그냥 너 괜찮은 모습 보면서 참고 살아야지.”  
그리고 우리는 서로 잠깐 웃었다.

나는 여전히 리처드의 무릎을 베고 있었고, 리처드는 그런 나를 만지면서 말을 이어갔다.   
“자꾸 서로 흠집 내려 하는데 그게 싫었어. 더 이상 체력을 소모하고 싶지 않았지. 곧 공연인데 안 그래도 그 무렵 체력이 많이 떨어져서 실수가 잦았거든. 그래서 CC에게 욕을 엄청 먹었지. 나더러 자길 무대에서 떨어뜨리면 날 영원히 지옥으로 떨어뜨려 주겠다고 그랬어. 되게 멋있게 화냈었지, 그래서 정말 떨어뜨려 볼까 생각도 해봤는데 그럼 CC가 다칠 수도 있으니까 그러진 않았어. 그런데 그것에 대해서도 지적하잖아, 힘이 떨어진다고. 난 그래도 CC를 떨어뜨린 적은 단 한 번도 없었어. 그런데 그 사람은 CC와 나의 관계도 질투를 하고, 도무지 나를 좋게 보는 건 단 한 군데도 없었어. 그래서 나도 화냈지. 그걸 바라고 있는 것 같았으니까.”  
“저기, 리치.”  
나는 눈을 감으며 리처드의 말을 가로막았다.  
“응?”  
아까부터 듣자하니 못내 마음에 걸리는 게 있었다.  
“넌 몸 파니 마니 할 시점에서 이미 그 자식을 갈겼어야 했는데 왜 이상한 데서 화를 내고 있냐?”  
“사실엔 화를 내지 않아.”  
리처드는 퍽 담담했다.  
“돌겠다.”  
“둘이서 분장실 박살 냈어.”  
“그래, 잘했다.”  
“거울도 다 깨지고, 메이크업 박스도 박살 나고. 다시 생각하니까 꽤 재밌는 경험이었어.”  
키득키득 웃으면서 리처드는 제 뺨에 손을 갖다 댔다. 그건 리처드가 추억을 끄집어낼 때 보이는 버릇이었는데 약간 간드러진 느낌이라 기분이 묘했다.  
“존나 재밌기도 하다.”  
“계속 뭘 부수기만 하지, 이러다간 끝이 없을 것 같아서 완전히 끝내려고 마지막으로 말했거든? 난 계속 몸을 팔 거고, 프린시펄 댄서가 될 거야. 너도 프린시펄 댄서가 되고 싶어서 똑같이 몸을 팔겠지만, 그 사람은 결국 나를 제일 사랑해. 그러니까 넌 평생 내 밑에서 개처럼 엎드려 내 발이나 핥고 있을 거야.”  
“와.”  
“넌 결국 내 뒤에서 날 돋보이게 해 줄 뿐, 내 자리엔 오지 못할 거라고. 내가 있는 한.”  
“미친년, 쩐다.”  
“앞으로도 내 뒤에서 나의 배경이 되어 날 질투하라고 그랬어, 그랬더니 목 조르더라.”  
그러더니 리처드는 두 손으로 내 목을 살짝 조르면서 그 일을 상기시켜주고는, 다시 내 얼굴을 만졌다.  
“CC가 와서 그 사람 안 떼어냈으면 난 죽었을 거야. 정말 힘이 센 사람이었거든. 단원 중 제일 힘이 셌지. 점점 숨이 막혀서 벗어나려고 하는데 몸이 꿈쩍도 안 하더라고. 그래서 여기서 죽는구나 싶어서 가만히 있었어.”  
이 사람은 CC 얘길 할 때만 살아있는 사람 같다. 서운하지 않다면 거짓말이지만, 한편으로는 이렇게나마 생기 있는 얼굴을 볼 수 있어 다행이란 생각도 들었다. 죽은 여자를 질투하다니, 으스스하지만.  
“왜 가만히 있냐, 정신병자야.”  
“그럼 어떻게 할 방법이 없잖아. 난 그 사람보다 힘이 약했다고. CC가 와줘서 다행이야. 덕분에 살았어. 그 사람은 그래도 신사적인 사람이라 여자에겐 싫은 소리 안 했거든. 힘자랑도 안 했고. 아주 경위 없는 사람은 아니었어, 날 너무 싫어한 것뿐이야.”  
“CC?”  
“엄청 소란스러웠으니까, 들었겠지. CC가 그 사람 뺨 때리고 끝났어. 그리고 나도 CC에게 뺨을 맞았고. 사고 치면 죽여 버릴 거야. 그러면서 또 때렸어. 난 너에겐 죽어도 괜찮아. 말했더니 또 때렸어. 뺨이 엄청 후끈후끈해지더라고, 머리도 울리고. CC는 봐주는 법이 없거든, 정말 세게 때렸다고. 이제 그만 때려 CC, 아파. 조금 울면서 말하니까 또 때렸어. 정신 차리라면서. 난 못 참고 울었어, 정말 너무 아파서. 그러니까 더 이상 안 때리고 안아주더라. 그제야 나도 마음 놓고 울었지. CC는 울지 말라고 날 달래줬고. 괜찮은 기억이야, 나름대로.”  
그리고 리처드는 잠시 말이 없었다. 나는 가만히 누워 시시각각 변하는 그의 얼굴을 관찰했다. 어디까지 제 기억을 거슬러 가고 있는 건지, 평소 그에게서 떠나지 않던 우울한 분위기가 서서히 사라지고 있었다. 아주 잠깐, 순진한 얼굴을 하다가 도로 감추어 버렸다. 아쉬운 찰나에.   
“그런데 그 사람 결국 수석무용수 자리에 올라갔어. 지금도 현역이야. 망할, 그때 그렇게 말하는 게 아니었어. 창피해서 그 사람 얼굴 이젠 못 봐. 미친새끼, 적당히 해야 했는데. 내가 싫다.”  
“어? 너 욕했어?”  
“창피해, 정말. 그런데 이게 중요한 게 아니잖아. 분명 네 얘길 하고 있었는데 왜 얘기가 샛길로 빠진 거지……. 그 사람은 왜 너에게 화를 낸 거야?”  
이제 내 차례다.  
“정확히는 거기까진 참고 있다가 다른 말 하니까 화냈어.”  
“언제 화를 냈는데?”  
“그 새끼는 걔한테 과분할 만큼 존나 예쁜 여자랑 만나고 있거든? 집안도 좋아. 또 어리지, 어리니까 미래가 없는 놈에게 환상을 가지고 있는 거야. 예술가 남자친구, 존나 그럴싸하잖아. 성공만 하면 특별해지겠지, 못하겠지만. 내가 장담하는데 그 자식은 나처럼 될 거야. 네 불규칙한 수입이 특별함이라고 굳게 믿던 여자는 머지않아 자신에게 주는 선물이 고작 이것밖에 되지 않느냐며 말은 안 해도 불만을 품기 시작할 거고, 그 여자에겐 달마다 꼬박꼬박 돈 들어오는 나무랄 데 없는 놈들이 달라붙기 시작하면 끝이라고. 처음엔 정 때문에, 혹시나 나중에 잘 될지도 모른다는 착각 때문에 너하고 계속 만나다가 수트 빼입고 새 차 뽑은 새끼가 반지 하나 꺼내면 게임은 이미 끝난 거라고 확인 사살해줬어. 그 여자가 반지를 받는 순간 너와는 영원히 끝난 거고, 네게 그런 여자는 두 번 다시 오지 않을 거라고. 그럼 넌 여자가 그리워서 학교 다닐 땐 쳐다보지도 않던 지저분한 여자와 어쩌다 섹스할 거고, 애라도 덜컥 생기면 네 인생은 종친 거다, 고향 돌아가서 부모님 집에 얹혀살며 존나 끔찍한 애새끼들과 그 새끼들 부모한테 시달리며 평생 살 거라고 말했다.”   
“용케 그 사람과는 안 싸웠네.”  
“그 자식은 아직 자존심이 남아 있어서 나 같은 놈이랑 주먹질 하는 건 창피한 일이라고 생각하나 봐. 씩씩거리면서 가더라. 좀 미안하긴 해, 여자 친구 문제는 건드리지 말걸. 안 그래도 슬슬 사이가 안 좋아지고 있었나 봐. 아니다, 씨발, 존나 후련하네. 안 미안하다, 잘 됐다.”  
“이제 기분이 어때?”  
“어, 좀 나아진 것 같아…….”

K, 신기하게도 더 이상 침울하진 않았다. 아주 기분이 좋아졌다. 아무것도 안 하고 누워서 얘기만 했는데 말이다. 난 리처드의 셔츠 위로 손을 가져가며 그에게 물었다.

“이거 빨아 봐도 돼?”  
내가 건드린 건 그의 배였는데, 이전부터 꼭 하고 싶었다.   
“뭐?”  
“말랑말랑해서.”  
“나 살쪘어?”  
순간 리처드의 얼굴이 어두워졌다.  
“아니, 그냥 말랑말랑하다고.”  
“살쪘구나. 요즘 안 토했더니.”  
이 미친년이 또 날 괴롭히려나 보다. 시작하면 끝도 없기에 애초에 시작하지 못하도록 막아야만 했다.  
“제발, 좀. 안 토해서 예뻐, 정말 착해. 그러니까 그러지 좀 마라.”  
여전히 시큰둥한 표정이긴 했지만, 내 말이 그리 싫지는 않은 눈치다. 정말이니? 몇 번 더 확인을 구하다가 등신처럼 화답해주는 내 태도에 허락해줬다. 나는 허락이 떨어지자마자 리처드의 셔츠를 걷어 올리고 그의 아랫배에 코를 묻었다. 이건 절대영역이다. 적어도 나한테는. 왜, 중세시대엔 지금과 미인의 기준이 좀 달랐다고 하지 않는가. 그때는 작은 가슴에 허리가 길고 배가 볼록한 여자가 미인이었다. 그 무렵 그린 그림만 봐도 당시 사람들이 거기에 어마나 집착했는지 잘 알 수 있다. 시간이 존나 흘러 그을린 피부에 탄력 있는 몸을 가진 건강한 여자가 미인 대접받고, 병자처럼 마르고 아파 보이는 여자도 미인으로 대접받으며 같잖은 양립으로 시끄러운 지금도 그때 미인의 기준이 슬쩍 남아있는데 여자다운 부드러운 피부나 살짝 나온 아랫배 말이다. 찾아보면 나 말고도 여기 집착하는 인간들이 더러 있다. 리처드는 키만 큰 게 아니라 골격도 좋아서 분한 소리지만, 확실히 나보다 어깨도 넓고 손도 크고 어딜 보나 건장한 남자 몸이라고 자신 있게 광고까지 때리고 있지만, 손에 감겨드는 피부의 감촉이나 깨끗한 냄새 같은 게 여자 같아서 사람 헷갈리게 한다. 무엇보다 배. 근육 잡힌 단단한 복부 아래로 살짝 뭉클하게 잡히는 데가 있었다. 난 진짜 이게 환장할 정도로 좋다. 리처드는 영 껄끄러워하는 눈치긴 하지만. 그런데 신기한 게 하나 더 있다. 컴플렉스에 관한 것이다. 아무리 말해도 화가 풀리지 않을 만큼 난 내 곱슬머리를 존나게 싫어한다. 혐오에 가깝다. 근데 B는 이제 기억도 못하는 눈치지만, 예전에 아주 예전에 그 애와 내가 사귀기 전에 스쳐가는 말투로 내 머리를 보더니 에이단, 네 머리칼 엄청나네. 정말 풍성하고 예쁘다. 하고 말한 적이 있었다. 돌이켜보건대 아마 그때부터 B를 사랑하기 시작했던 것 같다. 비록 혐오는 원점으로 돌아왔지만, 한동안 나는 내 머리카락에 자부심마저 느꼈다. 이게 사랑하는 형탠가? 확신은 못하겠지만 그러려니 한다. 싫어하던 것도 좋아지도록 하다니. B가 내게 그 말을 해주지 않았더라면, 내 이십 년 남짓한 인생 중 곱슬머리를 좋아했던 시기는 단 한 순간도 없었겠지. 그래서 나도 리처드는 그랬으면 좋겠다. 내가 좋다고, 예쁘다고 해주는 곳마다 애착을 가졌으면 좋겠다. 지금처럼 자기 허물을 전부 증오하는 게 아니라. 

분위기가 야해졌다. 진득하게 붙잡아서 이렇게 된 모양이다. 나는 어느새 일어선 리처드의 다리 사이에 손을 갖다 대고 옷 위로 문질렀다. 일어서긴 나도 마찬가지였다. 서로 섹스하자고 말은 안 했다. 그냥 자연스레 넘어갈 분위기였다. 그러다 전화가 왔다. 리처드는 내게 양해를 구하며 황급히 전화를 받았다.  
“티나, 잠시만.”  
대강은 통화내용을 들을 수 있었지만, 리처드의 말만 떠올리기로 한다.   
“응. 아, 아니야. 고마워.”  
그리고.  
“응? 아니, 괜찮아. 먹었지, 너는? 그래. 나중에 보자, 요즘은 바빠서.”  
또.  
“나도.”  
날 제일 열받게 한 말은 이것이다.   
“그래, 나도 무척이나 사랑해.”  
그 말에 기껏 섰던 게 도로 죽었다. 나는 찝찝한 기분에 머리를 마구 헝클어뜨리며 리처드에게 물었다.  
“누구야?”  
“해리.”  
리처드는 내 눈치를 보며 조심스럽게 대답했다. 존나 개새끼, 눈치가 없다. 아니다. 약삭빠른 건가? 하여간에 도움이 안 되는 놈이다. 아버지고 자식이고.  
“무슨 일로 전화 한 거야?”  
“DVD 보내준다고.”  
“무슨 DVD?"  
“『카지노 로얄(Casino Royale)』 DVD. 왜, 작년에 다니엘 크레이그(Daniel Craig)가 새로운 제임스 본드(James Bond) 역에 캐스팅되어서 『카지노 로얄』 개봉했잖아. 난 영화관은 싫어서 안 가거든, 하지만 다니엘 크레이그가 연기하는 본드는 보고 싶었지. 차일피일 계속 미루다 결국 못 봤지만. 그래서 해리가 그러지 말고 DVD 보내 줄 테니까 보라고…….”  
매즈 미켈슨(Mads Mikkelsen)은 다니엘 크레이그에게 두고두고 사죄해야 한다. 대대손손 사죄해야 한다. 사지절단은 물론이고 내장 쇼를 보여주는 슬래셔 무비(Slasher Movie)보다 『007 카지노 로얄』에서 매즈 미켈슨이 다니엘 크레이그를 고문하는 장면이 더 끔직하다. 나는 그 영화를 영화관에서 D와 함께 봤는데, 그 장면이 나오자마자 허둥지둥 자기 물건 간수하는 새끼들이 한둘이 아니었다. 거기엔 D와 나도 포함된다. 영화사에서 가장 처참하고 잔인한 고문장면이다. 다시 떠올리니 내가 다 아프다. 난 슬그머니 다리를 오므렸다. 여기엔 매즈 미켈슨도 없는 데 말이다.  
“내가 장담하는데 너 그거 못 본다? 존나 무서운 장면 나와. 나도 씨발, 내가 당하는 줄 알고 무서워서 비명 지를 뻔했거든.”  
“이미 알고 있어. 눈 감을 거야.”  
“내가 귀 막아줄게.”  
“고마워. 너도 같이 볼래?”  
“그래. 뭐, 어려운 일도 아니고.”  
아무래도 다시 분위기 잡긴 글렀다. 텄다. 『카지노 로얄』 얘기하고 섹스할 순 없다. 우린 이번에도 서로 말없이 합의를 봤다. 글러 버린 김에 아주 글러 버리기로 하자. 나는 이전부터 그가 껄끄러웠다.   
“그런데 무슨 사이야?”  
“누구?”  
“해리 리히터. 그 인간 아들 아닌가?”  
“맞아.”  
“친해 보여서.”  
난 입에 박힌 모래를 뱉어야만 했다.  
“우리는 서로 이용하고 있어.”

K, 지금부터 제정신 아닌 얘긴데.  
이걸 이해하기 시작하면서부터 나도 제정신이 아니게 되었구나 싶었어. 

“해리는 아버지에 대한 열등감이 심해. 그리고 착한 아이가 되고 싶다는 열망이 너무 강하지. 모든 사람에게 좋은 사람으로 평가받고 싶어 해. 해리는 힘든 일이 생기면 나를 찾아. 내가 사는 걸 보고 세상에 더 힘들 게 사는 사람도 있다고 위안을 얻는 거야. 그리고 나에게 무척 잘해주지, 무척이나. 쓸데없는 일까지……지금 당장 해리에게 필요한 게 있다고 부탁하면 해리는 그걸 사서 바로 날 찾아올 거야.”

“그는 나에게 잘해주면서 자기 아버지보다 자신이 나은 사람이라고 생각하는 거야.”

“날 자신보다 못하다고 생각하고 있어. 그건 여러모로 사실이지만, 강박관념에 가깝기도 하지. 난 언제나 불쌍해야 하고, 힘이 없어야 하고, 아파야 해. 그런 날 보살펴주고 친절하게 대해 주면 자신은 괜찮은 사람이 될 수 있는 거야.”

“해리의 아버지가 죽어도 해리와 나는 계속 만나겠지. 해리는 언제든 내게 돈을 주려 할 거야. 난 그렇게 많은 돈을 요구하지 않으니까, 해리는 헐값에 자존심과 선량함을 살 수 있지. 난 그런 해리를 이용했어. 해리와 난 어디까지나 친구 사이야. 우리 사이에 있는 감정은 서로에 대한 동정심뿐이고, 그렇게 위선적인 친구 사이도 세상엔 꽤 있어.”  
“친구끼리 사랑한다고 말 하냐? 내 기준에선 존나 이해 안 되네.”  
“해리하곤 섹스 안 했어. 내가 일방적으로 해리에게 블로우 잡을 딱 두 번 해줬을 뿐이야. 두 번째 블로우 잡을 했을 땐, 정말 끝까지 다 해치울 뻔했는데……내가 관뒀지. 해리가 너무 안쓰러워 보여서.”  
“존나 위험한 소리 하고 있네. 삽입만 안 하면 섹스 아니란 거야?”  
“내 기준에선. 왜냐면, 삽입 없는 것까지 다 섹스로 치면 난……너무 문란하게 살아왔단 말이야. 적어도 횟수는 셀 수 있어야지, 이제 삽입도 셀 수 없게 되어버렸긴 하지만.”  
“그 자식 건 왜 빨아줬는데?”  
“나에게 죄책감을 갖기 위하도록.”

“난 싫었어, 해리가 자신과 아버지는 완전히 다른 사람이라고 자신하는 게. 그래서 나를 너무 불쌍하게 여기는 게. 아니야, 난……돈이 필요해서 이렇게 살고 있어. 일방적이진 않아. 왜 다들 나를 피해자로 생각하려 하지, 아니야. 첫 시작부터……그랬어. 그 사람이 날 설득했어. 이미 우리 이전 관계는 끝나버렸고, 다른 관계가 시작됐다고. 네겐 돈이 필요하고, 난 네가 필요하다. 그 사람 말 대로였어. 난 형에게 신세를 많이 졌거든. 쉽게, 또 빨리 형에게 돈을 갚아 줄 수 있을 거로 생각했어. 그렇잖아, 어쩔 수 없었어. 그 상황에서 정말 내가 돈을 받지 않았다면 강간이었어. 다 끝나 있었거든. 모든 게. 난 남자에게 강간당한 거야. 그건 싫었어, 받아들일 수 없었지. CC에게 부끄럽잖아, 안 그래도 CC는 내가 너무 멍청하다고 난리였는데. 에이단, 난 CC를 정말 사랑했거든……. CC에게 밉보이고 싶지 않았어. 한때는 내게도 그런 욕구가 있었어. 좋아하는 여자에게 대단한 사람으로 보이고 싶었지. 불쌍한 놈이 되고 싶지 않았어. 그러니까 차라리 돈 때문에 그랬다면 난 피해자는 아니고 네가 자주 하는 말 있잖아, 나쁜년으로 끝나겠지.” 

“여하튼 해리는 내게 죄책감과 동정심을 동시에 갖고 있어. 나에게 꼼짝 못해, 내가 해 준 건데 자신이 아버지와 똑같이 돈으로 날 대했다고 생각하고 있어. 난 이것뿐이겠지. 사실 해리는 잘못이 없잖아. 나와 얽혀 있는 건 그 사람인데 그 사람에겐 아무것도 못 하면서 고작 그 사람 아들을 이렇게 만들어 버린 거야. 해리에겐 누나가 있는데, 처음엔 내가 자신의 아버지와 그런 사이란 걸 알고 경멸과 안타까움 섞인 시선을 동시에 보내다가 내가 자기 동생에게까지 손댄 걸 알고 난 뒤로는 그 여자는 나를 완전히 경멸해. 어느 날 그 사람의 파티에 참석한 적이 있었는데, 내 등 뒤에서 날 창녀라고 부르더라. 깜짝 놀랐어. 그녀가 내게 계속 뭐라고 말할까 봐 무서워서 자리를 피했어. 그리고 화장실에 들어가서 숨어 있었는데 한참 후에 해리가 데리러 왔지. 나는 울었던 것 같아. 울고 있었던 것 같아. 내 기억이 멀쩡하다면, 균열이 없다면. 그래, 아마도 울었을 거야. 해리는 자기 누나와 다퉜던 모양이야. 해리는 히어로가 되고 싶어해, 자원봉사자가 되기를 바라. 하지만 그건 불가능한 일이야. 세상에 히어로는 없어. 없으니까 다들 그렇게 만들어내지, 있었으면 하고 바라니까. 사람은 가진 건 굳이 드러내지 않잖아.” 

심각한 개소리는 이만하면 충분하다. 리처드와 나 사이에 이물질이 끼는 걸 더는 용납 못하겠다. 나는 얘기를 돌렸다.  
“난 히어로는 되고 싶지 않은데, 괜찮은 사람은 되고 싶어.”  
“넌 괜찮은 사람이야.”  
“내가 정말 괜찮은 사람이면, 있지.”  
“응.”  
“너하고 진작 도망쳤겠지.”  
“…….”  
“여기서 이러고 안 있겠지.”  
내 집에는 옷과 쓰레기가 무덤 짓고 살고 있다. 거기에 상주하는 내 부끄러운 유령은 지금도 나와 함께 살고 있다. 내 몰염치, 부질없는 자신감, 못난 마음.  
“도망치고 싶어?”  
“아니. 끝까지 남아서 버틸 거야. 괜찮은 놈이 되면 도망 안쳐도 돼.”  
내가 한 가장 병신 같은 말이었다. 내 이마에 제 이마를 맞대며 리처드가 살갑게 말을 걸어왔다.  
“그럼, 티나. 내 부탁 하나 들어줄래?”  
“무슨 부탁?”  
“영화 보러 가자.”  
“영화?”  
“응.”  
“너 영화관 못 가잖아.”  
“그러니까, 같이 가자. 손잡고.”  
“보고 싶은 거 있어?”  
“근처에 옛날 영화만 계속 상영하고 있는 영화관이 있거든. 전부터 가고 싶었는데 혼자선 가지 못하니까 밖에서 포스터만 구경했어.”  
“뭐 하고 있는데 지금?”  
“알프레드 히치콕(Alfred Hitchcock)의 『현기증(Vertigo)』.”  
“너 그거 못 볼걸.”  
“피는 많이 안 나와.”  
“그래도 존나 무서워, 그 영화.”  
“그러니까 같이 보잔 거야.”  
“그래, 언제 하는지 알아?”  
“8시 15분.”  
“저녁 먹고 가면 되겠다.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 영화 현기증(Vertigo) 스포일러

손을 잡는 건 아무하고나 할 수 있다. 난 스킨십을 반기는 놈은 아니었지만, 그렇다고 치를 떨며 싫어하는 결벽증 환자도 아니기 때문이다. 같은 남자와 손을 잡으라고 하면 적어도 백 파운드는 받아야 마지못해 잡겠지만, 여자라면 언제든지 환영이다. 그 여자가 담배를 피우는 여자라도 기꺼이 손을 잡을 것이다. 담배 피우는 여자들을 싫어하는 건 아니다. 다만 여자들은 유난스러운 데가 있어서 담배를 달고 사는 여자일수록 화장품 냄새와 향수 냄새가 진동한다. 대개는 코가 찡할 정도로 머리가 아프고 역겹긴 하지만, 그렇게 무장한 여자는 고통스럽게도 환상적이다. 성격이 드세 보이고, 조용한 여자일수록 무장한 모습은 더 매력적이다. 그런 여자는 나와는 손을 잡으려 하지 않지만 말이다. 하여간 난 마음에 든 여자와 손을 잡는 걸 꽤 좋아한다. 예쁜 여자가 내 손을 잡아주면 기분이 좋아진다. 하지만 깍지를 끼는 건 얘기가 다르다. 이건 많은 책임감이 필요하기 때문이다. 가볍게 손을 쥐고 걷는 건 호감을 표시하는 간편한 방법이지만, 깍지를 끼고 걷는 순간 상대와 더 단단히 묶여있게 되므로 그만큼 신경을 써야 할 게 더 많다. 손가락 열 개만큼 책임거리가 생기는 것 같다. 길거리를 걸어가다 보면 손을 잡고 걸어가는 사람을 자주 볼 수 있지만, 깍지를 끼고 걸어가는 사람은 많지 않다. 찾아본다. 기껏해야 애 엄마들이 통제할 수 없는 유별난 어린애들을 꽉 붙들어 매기 위해 깍지를 낀다. 그럼 어린애들도 본능적으로 깍지를 끼는 무서움을 알기 때문에 엄마 손을 놓으려고 칭얼거리며 팔을 빼려고 난리다. 그럴수록 그 애 엄마는 깍지를 더 단단히 끼고 무사히 횡단보도를 건넌다. 정말이지 돈을 주고서라도 꼭 보고 싶은 광경이다. 내 허리밖에 오지 않는 작은 어린애가 횡단보도를 건너는 모습은 감동적이기까지 하다. 무사히 횡단보도를 건너 반대편으로 가버린 그 애는 첫 비행을 마친 파일럿처럼 근사해 보였고 대단해 보였다. 한 번도 넘어지지 않고 잘 따라와 준 아이를 내려다보는 엄마의 모습은 훌륭한 조교처럼 보였다. 나는 기분이 좋아졌고, 나중에 자식이 생기거든 나도 꼭 깍지를 끼고 횡단보도를 같이 건너고 싶어졌다. 그런데 리처드는 깍지를 꼈다. 우리 둘 다 횡단보도쯤은 무사히 건널 수 있는 데다 나는 무단횡단까지 서슴지 않고 시도하는 놈인데 말이다.

리처드가 깍지를 낀 건 극장 앞에 도착해서였다. 리처드는 간만에 그 망할 가죽 재킷을 입지 않았는데 내가 입었다. 이렇게 된 이유는 의외로 허무하다. 리처드가 또 드레스 룸에서 가죽 재킷을 꺼내 입으려고 하기에 그 망할 가죽 좀 안 입을 수 없냐고 내가 한소리 했더니, 고작 근처에 다녀오는데 수트까지 입고 다녀오기 그렇다며 민망해했다. 간단히 걸치고 나갈만한 다른 외투는 없냐고 물었더니 없다고 했다. 뒤져보니 정말 그랬다. 트렌치코트가 하나 있었지만, 영화 『대부(Mario Puzo's The Godfather)』에서나 나올법한 그런 코트였다. 그래서 우린 하는 수 없이 옷을 바꿔 입었다. 리처드의 괴상한 사냥 모자만큼은 도저히 참을 수 없어서 필사적으로 내뺀 덕분에 그건 다행히 쓰지 않았다. 그 회색 사냥 모자는 매머드 가죽을 벗겨 양잿물에다 삼십 번쯤 빨아 놓은 것처럼 우중충하게 생겼다. 내가 런던에 처음 와서 느꼈던 감정 그대로였다. 우중충. 리처드는 확실히 고전적이다 못해 구닥다리 같다. 그것까지 쓴다면 난 정말 우스울 것이다. 가는 길에 아는 사람이라도 만나면 부끄러워서 견딜 수 없을 것이다.

B가 내 옷을 입었을 때는 소매도 길고, 품도 넉넉해서 사진을 찍고 싶을 만큼 꽤 귀여웠는데 리처드에게서 그런 모습을 기대할 순 없었다. 여자들이 커다란 옷을 입고 있을 때는 천사 같다. 소매가 길어 손등을 다 덮었으므로 작고 가느다란 손가락만 비죽 나와 장난스럽게 바닥을 두드릴 때면 꼭 내 몸을 두드리는 것처럼 보였다. 하지만 지금 리처드가 걸친 내 야전상의는 내가 입어도 넉넉한 옷이었으니 품이 딱 붙진 않았지만, 소매가 짧았다. 내가 입었을 땐 분명 손등을 조금 덮었는데 리처드가 입으니 손목에 달랑 걸렸다. 그리고 그건 어쩐지 손등을 덮는 커다란 셔츠를 입은 여자의 모습과 같이 나를 흥분시켰다. 소매 아래 보이는 리처드의 가늘고 하얀 손목이 마음에 들었다. 리처드는 여자 옷이라도 입은 것처럼 낯 뜨거워했다. 도무지 이런 옷을 입어 본 적이 없다는 것이다. 그리고 난 아버지 옷장에 가죽 재킷을 꺼내 입은 것처럼 낯 뜨거웠다. 그래서 우리 둘 다 평소보다 빠른 걸음으로 걸었고, 매표소 앞에 다다르자 리처드는 티켓을 사기 위해 지갑을 꺼냈다. 리처드는 나보다 돈을 더 많이 쓴다. 그는 한도가 없는 카드를 가지고 있다. 그 카드는 폭력에 대한 보상이었다. 난 폭력을 돈으로 사는 속물에 환멸을 느꼈고, 그 속물을 대신 할 수 없는 내 빈 지갑에 부끄러움을 느꼈다. 붉은색 벽돌로 쌓아 올린 벽에다 붙여 놓은 솔 바스(Saul Bass)가 만든『 현기증』 포스터는 환상적이다. 난 한참 동안 그것에 시선을 빼앗겨 있었다. 조만간 그 포스터를 구해보려고 한다. 책상 앞에다 붙여 놓으면 아찔해질 것이다.

낡고 허름한 극장 구석구석엔 구닥다리들이 피우고 버린 담배꽁초가 수북했다. 영화가 시작하기 전에 계단에 나와서 담배를 피우는 노부인이 있었다. 머리에 서리가 내린 것처럼 새하얀 백발의 노부인은 빨간 립스틱을 바르고 있었고, 검은 레이스가 달린 화려한 보라색 모자를 쓰고 있는데다 20년도 더 되어 보이는 낡은 검은 장갑을 끼고 있었다. 그러나 장갑 낀 손으로 궐련을 들고 있는 모습이 오싹할 정도로 멋있었다. 그 옆에는 중절모를 쓰고 지팡이를 들고 있는 노신사가 그녀의 외투를 제 팔에 걸치고 전쟁 얘기를 하고 있었다. 자신은 참전용사였고, 나치(Nazis)를 수도 없이 많이 죽여 봤다는 무의미한 자기 자랑이었다. 그는 히어로가 되고 싶어 하는 부류였고, 노부인은 젊어서부터 그런 남자는 수도 없이 많이 봤던 모양인지 지겹다는 눈으로 그를 내리깔아 보면서도 입술을 멋있게 비틀며 능숙하게 그를 상대하고 있었다. 그 광경을 지켜본 것만으로도 나는 이미 영화 한 편을 본 것 같았다. 그 장면을 깨고 싶지 않았으므로 나는 담배를 피우지 않았다. 만약 그들 옆에 엉거주춤하게 끼어서 바보처럼 담배를 피운다면 영화에 대한 실례가 될 것이다. 그리고 리처드에 대해 말하자면, 그는 처음부터 이곳에 존재했던 사람처럼 완벽하게 스며들어 있었다. 승전 소식과 함께 고국으로 돌아온 야전상의를 입은 공군 파일럿이 내 손을 잡고 현기증이 일어나는 1950년대로, 그리고 거슬러 매캐하고 자욱한 연기로 가득한 1940년대로 나를 데리고 간다. 나치는 그야말로 개자식이죠, 쓰레기예요. 히틀러(Adolf Hitler)는 말할 것도 없고요. 촌뜨기 젊은 군인이 간호사의 팔짱을 끼며 으스대고, 간호사는 그의 말에 감동한 것처럼 눈시울을 붉히며 세상에, 당신은 용케도 그런 무시무시한 곳에서 무사히 살아 돌아오셨네요. 예스러운 말투로 그의 어깨에 기댄다. 우리 아들은 나치를 때려잡았다고, 그 끔찍한 자식들을 말이야. 노인이 목청을 높여 자랑한다. 당신을 기다리고 있었어요, 매일 기도했어요. 당신이 무사히 돌아오기를. 눈을 감으면 언제나 당신 생각뿐이었고, 꿈에서도 당신뿐이었어요. 갈색 머리카락을 우아하게 틀어 올린 젊은 여자가 살아 돌아온 자신의 애인에게 포옹하며 발꿈치를 들어 올리고, 남자는 그녀를 벅차게 끌어안으며 마구 키스한다. 자신은 살아 돌아왔지만, 기다리고 있어야 할 애인은 런던에 있었던 공습으로 인해 사망하고 없어 그 빈자리에 허망하게 서서 소리죽여 울며 슬퍼하는 남자도 있었다. 그는 각이 잡힌 군복을 입고 포마드로 단정하게 머리를 넘겼는데, 그 윤기 나는 머리 위로 쓸쓸하게 햇빛이 부서졌다. 그를 살아남은 가족들이 위로하고, 죽은 여자의 유품을 건네주며 같이 슬퍼했다. 그리고 해가 저물자 남자는 돌아서서 여자가 남긴 편지를 읽으며 끝내 혼자 오열했다. 돌아오지 않는 아버지의 낡은 외투를 손에 들고 사람들 틈에 끼여 서성이는 어린아이도 있었다. 그 아이의 엄마는 남편의 부고를 차마 알릴 수 없던 것이다. 그 애는 어려도 너무 어렸다. 아이의 할머니로 보이는 늙은 여자가 딸을 대신해 아이를 끌어안고 눈물을 훔쳐냈다. 담배를 피우던 노인들이 리처드와 눈이 마주치자 고개를 살짝 숙여 그에게 인사했다. 리처드도 그들에게 인사했다. 노인들은 오늘은 날씨가 몹시 춥네요. 하고 친근하게 그에게 말을 걸었다. 예, 벌써 이렇게 춥다니……. 올해 겨울은 정말 추울 것 같아요. 귀가 찢어지는 전자음이 아닌 오케스트라 단원들이 연주하는 현악기의 추위에 떠는 것과 비슷한 가느다란 소리와 함께 리처드가 그들에게 대답하며 몸을 숙였고, 노부인은 기꺼이 그의 어깨에 장갑 낀 손을 올리며 뺨에다 키스했다. 담배 피우시겠어요? 노부인이 뺨에 자신의 붉은색 립스틱 자국이 남은 리처드에게 담배를 권했다. 예, 기꺼이. 리처드가 근사하게 웃으면서 그녀에게 대답했고, 그녀는 비닐로 만든 싸구려 담뱃갑이 아닌 은색 케이스에서 담배를 꺼내 리처드에게 건넸다. 그리고 직접 불을 붙여줬다. 담배 연기와 함께 리처드의 얼굴이 사라졌고 붉은색 립스틱 자국만 선명하게 보였다. 클라이맥스였다.

영화관 좌석은 비좁은데다 딱딱해서 앉자마자 허리가 아팠다. 이것까지 옛날 그대로 구현해낸 것 같았다. 불편함을 미덕 삼아 살던 옛날 사람들이 존경스러워졌다. 아니다, 그 당시 그들은 이것도 안락했을 것 같다. 영화 시작 15분 전부터 끝도 없이 광고를 틀어주는 최신 개봉 영화와 달리 광고는 하나도 없었다. 이런 곳에 투자해봤자 별 소득 없을 것이라는 광고주들의 판단 때문인 것이 틀림없다. 그러나 그건 틀린 판단이다. 극장 안에 사람은 나와 리처드를 포함해 열다섯 명밖에 되지 않았지만, 그들 모두 값비싼 시계와 보석을 두르고 있었다. 쓸데없이 반짝이는 그 금속들은 본인은 직접 지갑을 열지 않더라도 일전에 광고에서 보았는데 꽤 좋아 보이더구나. 하고 담배를 하도 피워서 잠긴 목소리로 넌지시 말하며 자기 자식들과 손자들에게 그 물건을 살 것을 은근히 권하며 제 지갑을 맡길 수 있을만한 부유한 냄새가 났다. 입이 떡 벌어질 정도로 커다란 스크린을 자랑하는 영화관의 좌석을 가득 채운 머리 빈 얼간이들의 코 묻은 돈 냄새와는 달리 오래 묵은 퀴퀴한 냄새다. 가벼운 속물의 냄새가 아닌 천장에 매달린 샹들리에와 오래된 속물의 사치스러움을 느끼고 싶다면 스탠포드 씨어터(Stanford Theatre)를 추천한다. 그곳에 가면 영화 시작 전에 오르간 연주자가 곡을 연주해주고, 영화가 끝난 후에도 오르간을 연주해준다.

K, 난 최근에 히치콕의 『현기증』을 그곳에서 또 한 번 봤었다. 전시 때문에 마침 미국에 가 있었거든. 일정은 뉴욕, 거기서 그 미국 놈도 만났어. 놈은 키가, 진짜, 진짜, 존나게 컸다. 아직도 반지를 끼고 있던 그 남자 말이다. 망할. 그가 먼저 나를 찾았다. 우리는 뉴욕의 어느 카페에 앉아 같이 담배를 피우며 두 시간 정도 대화를 나눴었다. 그렇게 만나길 바란 건 아니었는데……. 다시 스탠포드 씨어터 얘기를 하려 한다. 2013년 2월부터 4월 초까지 매주 2편씩 총 20편에 달하는 알프레드 히치콕의 영화를 상영해 준다기에 일정 내내 샌프란시스코(San Francisco)에 처박혀 있고 싶었지만, 아쉽게도 『현기증』만 볼 수 있었어. 그것도 갤러리 측에 사정사정해서 겨우 빠져나온 것이었다. 무서운 경험이었지, 혼자서 봤거든. 물론 영화관 안에 사람은 넘쳐났지만 말이다. 그 극장은 특이했다. 가벼운 속물과 무거운 속물의 냄새가 동시에 났고, 다들 행복해 보였다. 돈을 주고 산 우아한 행복함이었다. 영화를 보고 나와 나는 『현기증』의 무대인 뮤어우즈 국립공원(Muir Woods National Monument)에도 들렸다. 혼자서. 차라리 잘된 것이다. 어차피 무서워해서 같이 못 왔을 테니까.

히치콕의 『현기증』은 경찰인 스카티(John Scottie Ferguson)란 남자가 범죄자를 추적하던 중, 함께했던 동료 경관이 불의의 사고로 높은 건물에 떨어져 죽는 걸 목격한 이후 고소공포증에 시달려 높은 곳에만 올라가면 아찔한 현기증을 느끼는 것에 관한 영화이다. 그가 계단을 올라갈 때마다 카메라가 그를 향해 줌 인함과 동시에 카메라 자체는 뒤로 빼내는 줌 인 트랙아웃(Zom-In Track-Out) 기법으로 촬영된 화면 때문에 나까지 머리가 어지러웠다. 인생 살기 참 괴로운 스카티에게 매들린(Madeleine Elster)이라는 이상한 여자가 나타난다. 스카티의 대학 동기인 번드르르한 남자의 아내인데, 스카티는 친구의 부탁으로 그 여자를 감시한다. 그 여자의 분위기는 리처드와 많이 닮았다. 정서불안에 시달리는 것 같았고, 도무지 이 세상 사람 같지 않은 묘한 느낌을 주는 여자였다. 그녀를 만나며 스카티는 더 이상 현기증에 시달리지 않지만, 아니, 현기증을 잊고 살지만, 매들린이 높은 곳에서 추락해 죽어버리고 난 뒤로 그의 현기증은 다시 시작된다. 매들린이 떨어져 죽자 리처드는 내 손을 더 꽉 잡았다. 내 손은 식은땀이 축축하게 배어 나왔고, 리처드의 손은 얼음처럼 차가워서 난 정신을 잃을 시도도 하지 못했다. 리처드는 매들린의 죽음이 두려웠던 걸까, 아니면 다시 시작된 스카티의 현기증이 두려웠던 걸까? 나는 후자였다.

매들린의 죽음은 정말 아무렇지도 않았지만, 그 이후 스카티의 모습 때문에 내가 미칠 것 같았다. 토할 것 같아서 나가고 싶었지만, 겁에 질려 내 어깨에 머리를 기대며 슬그머니 눈을 감는 리처드의 모습이 아직 죽지 않은 매들린처럼 보였으므로 나가지 못했다. 만약 여기서 그를 두고 나가거나, 그와 함께 나간다면 나도 영원히 현기증에 시달릴 것만 같았다. 매들린을 잃고 스카티에게 다시 찾아온 현기증은 그 이전보다 더 끔찍하고 악랄한 것이었다. 난 스카티가 제발 자살했으면 바랐지만, 그는 자살하지 않았고 매들린을 대신할 주디(Judy Barton)라는 여자를 찾아낸다. 그녀는 매들린이라고 믿을 만큼 그녀와 몹시 닮았고, 스카티는 주디를 매들린처럼 바꾸기 위해 그녀를 통제한다. 결말은 말하지 않겠다. 영화를 보는 내내 리처드는 내 손을 놓지 않았고, 영화가 끝날 때쯤 되어서야 나는 내 심장이 쉴 새 없이 뛰었던 이유가 영화가 무서워서가 아니라 그가 내 손을 잡아서였단 걸 알 수 있었다. 내가 그 영화에서 가장 인상 깊었던 것은 엠파이어 호텔(Empire Hotel)에서 주디가 매들린의 옷을 입고 매들린의 헤어스타일과 똑같이 자신을 치장했을 때 그녀를 비추고 있던 조명이었다. 주디 역을 맡은 배우 킴 노박(Kim Novak)의 얼굴 절반은 초록빛, 절반은 붉은빛이었다. 그 모습은 죽음의 허망함을 목도하는 으스스한 유령처럼 보이기도 했고, 삶에 대한 의지가 남아있는 인간의 필사적인 저항처럼 보이기도 했다. 그 장면을 보다 나는 문득 리처드의 얼굴이 궁금해져 내게 기댄 그를 보았다. 그는 혼자 안개에 둘러싸여 흐릿하게 있었고, 이미 초록빛이었다…….

영화를 다 보고 나오는 길에 우리는 손을 잡았고, 이번엔 내가 먼저 깍지를 꼈다. 우리는 그러고 같이 횡단보도를 건넜다. 통행을 막기 위한 빨간색 신호등 앞에서 용기를 내어 무단횡단을 했다. 그는 이 같은 일탈은 처음이었고, 있지도 않은 경찰을 두려워하며 나와 함께 뛰었다. 말도 안 돼, 한 번도 무단횡단을 해 본 적이 없다고? 내가 묻자 그는 고개를 끄덕이며 대답했다. 난 나쁜 짓은 한 적 없어. 난 정말 어처구니없는 말이라고 생각했다. 그의 존재 자체가 내게는 절대 악이나 다름없었기 때문이다. 그는 여느 사람처럼 선과 악이 공재된 사람이 아니었다. 나쁜 짓과 착한 짓을 번갈아가며 하지 못한다. 지독하게 순수했다. 말이 안 될 정도로. 그래서 순수하게 악이었다. 그의 몸을 칼로 찌르면 그 어떤 불순물도 섞이지 않은 깨끗한 초록색 피만 잔뜩 흘릴 것이다.

집에 돌아와서 리처드는 혼자 욕실에 있기 두렵다며 같이 씻자고 말했고, 꽤 오랜만의 일이었으므로 난 기꺼이 그렇게 했다. 그의 눈에 들어간 거품을 헹궈주다가 바닥이 미끄러워서 잘못 디딘 바람에 주춤하며 그에게 기댔는데 몸이 섰다. 제발 좀, 그렇게 말하며 내게서 몸을 빼내려는 리처드의 허리를 끌어안고 문질렀다. 거품으로 미끄러워진 그의 몸 위로 나는 쏟아냈고, 내 손에 잡힌 리처드의 몸도 마찬가지로 쏟아냈다. 그건 내 나름대로 배려였다. 욕실은 자칫하면 머리를 깰 정도로 죄다 딱딱했고, 기댈만한 곳은 어디에도 없었으므로. 언제나 그의 몸에 손을 대다 보면 내 몸을 그의 뜨거운 안으로 끝까지 밀어 넣고 싶단 충동에 휩싸였지만, 참았다. 그리고 젖은 몸의 물기를 닦아내는데 물이 뜨거워서인지, 부끄러워선지 모호하게 그의 뺨이 달아올라 있었다.

씻고 나와서 리처드는 침실에 불을 모조리 켰다. 천장에 달린 눈 아픈 전등은 물론이고, 토어치어와 테이블 램프대신 자리를 차지한 지구본까지. 난 한숨밖에 나오지 않았다. 벌써 눈이 아팠고, 수면을 방해받은 기분이었다. 나는 불빛을 피하려고 베개를 베는 게 아니라, 얼굴 위에 덮으며 리처드에게 말했다.  
“야, 나 이러면 잠 못 자. 제발 불 좀 끄자.”  
내가 합의를 보고자 내놓은 협상안은 토어치어와 지구본이었다. 그 이상은 나도 양보할 수 없다. 계속 이 인간 편의만 맞춰주다가 나는 끝내 가루만 남을 것이 분명하다. 내가 물러서지 않자 리처드는 정말 우는 소리를 냈다.  
“무서워서 그래, 오늘만. 응? 오늘만 티나.”  
『현기증』을 보고 와서 이 난리라면, 다음 주에 그 영화관에서 상영예정인 다리오 아르젠토(Dario Argento)의 『서스페리아(Suspiria)』는 꿈도 못 꿀 것 같다. 난 그 영화를 아주 좋아했으므로 보고 싶었지만, 이 인간과 함께 볼 순 없을 것이다. 그 영화는 내가 지금까지 봤던 그 어떤 공포 영화보다도 무섭다. 난 공포영화에 강한 편이다. 오컬트 영화(Occult Movie)엔 더더욱 그랬다. 어차피 내게는 없을 일이라는 자신감이 있어서였다. 『엑소시스트(The Exorcist)』를 보면서 존나 웃었던 게 나다. 어렸을 때 디디를 무릎에 앉혀놓고 에이미와 함께 그 영화를 함께 봤었는데, 무서워하며 비명을 지르는 에이미에게 빙의 당한 애새끼 목소리를 흉내 내면서 집요하게 괴롭혔더니 디디는 컹컹 짖었고, 나는 에이미의 울음소릴 듣고 달려온 엄마에게 등을 한 대 맞았다. 그리고 엄마는 집에서 공포영화를 보지 말라고 내게 으름장을 놓았다. 만약 본다면, 또 동생을 괴롭힌다면, TV 선을 끊어 버릴 거라고 내게 겁을 줬다. 그래도 몰래 봤다. 에이미 몰래, 엄마 몰래. 아버지와 함께 말이다. 여하튼 난 그런 비현실적인 것엔 별로 공포를 느끼지 못했고, 좆같은 인간들만 골라서 채워놓은 스릴러(Thriller)에도 그다지 짜릿함을 느끼진 못했는데, 스크린이 나와 영화를 구분해주는 일종의 안내 메시지라고 받아들였기 때문이다. 얇은 막 하나만으로 나는 충분히 안전했다. 그런데 『서스페리아』는 좀 달랐다. 시발, 내가 잠을 못 잔 유일한 영화다. 프로그레시브 락(Progressive Rock) 밴드인 고블린(Goblin)이 영화 음악을 맡았는데, 더럽게 끔찍하고 소름 끼친다. 오래전 영화라서 연출은 보잘것없다. 코피가 오렌지 맛 환타에다 밀가루를 풀어 걸쭉하게 끓여놓은 것과 다름없었다. 영화 스틸 컷만 보면 비웃음이 다 나올 정도다. 근데 그 허접스러운 연출이 가장 무서웠다. 발전된 특수효과로 영화를 다시 만든다면 원작의 공포는 반도 구현해내지 못할 것이다. 존나 안 그래도 비현실적인 얘긴데, 연출까지 현실과는 동떨어져 있는 지독한 괴리감에 나는 공포를 맛봤다. 그러니 적당히 비현실적인 걸로는 어림도 없고, 말도 안 되게 비현실적이어야 한다. 지금 내 베개를 치우면서 무섭다고 칭얼거리는 이 남자처럼 말이다.  
“지구본 켜놓으면 되잖아. 왜 전등을 다 켜고 자려고 그래?”  
나는 짜증을 내면서 베개로 그를 한 대 쳤다. 리처드는 내게 얻어맞은 어깨를 매만지며 엄살을 피웠다.  
“저것만 켜놓으면 무섭단 말이야.”  
“미치겠다, 그러게 내가 분명히 그 영화 너 못 본다고 그랬잖아. 괜히 히치콕 영화 봐서 이 난리야. 너한테 존나 잘 어울리는 『자이언트(Giant)』도 하고 있던데 차라리 그거 봤으면 안 이랬잖아. 씨발, 네가 보자고 했다고! 내가 보자고 한 거 아니란 말이야! 시발년아! 자꾸 좆같이 짜증 나게 굴래?”  
내가 형편없는 놈처럼 소리를 지르자 리처드는 눈을 질끈 감으며 두 팔을 들고 무성영화 배우들처럼 바들바들 떨며 과장된 행동을 취했다. 인간 같지 않은 연기를 거리낌 없이 해 보이며 내가 소리 지르지 말랬잖아. 하고 다시 우는소리를 하며 내가 집어던진 베개를 들어 나를 두 대나 쳤다. 베개로 맞았는데 코뼈가 부러지는 줄 알았다. 씨발년, 하여간 힘은 더럽게 세다. 본인은 힘이 없다고 약한 소릴 했지만, 전혀 아니다. 그와 팔씨름 붙으면 내가 질 것 같다.  
“『자이언트』는 얼마 전에 집에서 봤었단 말이야. 오늘만, 에이단. 오늘만.”  
난 이미 낮부터 인내심이 거덜 나 있었고, 몹시 피곤했다. 종일 병신들에게 시달렸고 잡놈을 두들겨 패기까지 했다. 지금 난 정말 잠들고 싶었다. 욕실에서 한 번 사정해서 몸이 축 늘어진 데다 내일도 나는 병신들과 지루한 싸움을 해야 했기 때문이다. 그 답 없는 싸움을 상상하자니 벌써 숨이 막힌다. 나는 다시 짜증을 내며 그를 밀어내고 침대에서 몸을 일으켰다.  
“아, 맘대로 해. 난 집에 가서 혼자 잘래.”  
그러자 리처드는 가련하게, 애처롭게, 내 등 뒤로 가더니 허리를 끌어안으며 내게 매달렸다.  
“안 돼, 가지마. 떠나지 마. 날 제발 혼자 두지 마. 응? 제발.”  
그러면서 내 등에 자기 얼굴을 묻고 떨었다. 그는 심지어 목소리도 가늘게 냈다. 나는 기분이 이상해져서 그를 돌아보았다. 꼭 불쌍한 여자를 등쳐먹고 여자의 몸과 돈을 가지고 홀가분하게 떠나는 개자식이 된 것 같았다. 얼굴을 묻고 있던 그가 슬그머니 고개를 들어 젖어있는 눈으로 나를 올려다보았다. 그는 입술을 깨물면서 내 피로와 짜증에 절어있는 마음을 씹어댔고, 축축하게 적셔 자꾸만 흔들리게 했다. 이건 정말 기분이 이상하다. 좋은지 나쁜지 모르겠다. 확실한 건 리처드가 비련의 여주인공을 연기하는 데 재능이 있다는 것이다.  
“뭐야, 너 지금 애교 부리는 거야?”  
내가 어이가 없어 웃음을 터뜨리자 리처드는 슬그머니 팔을 풀었다.  
“무섭단 말이야.”  
침대 시트를 꽉 틀어쥐는 리처드의 손등 위로 손을 겹치며 나는 그의 이마에 키스하고 결국 그에게 이번에도 항복하기로 했다.

도로 침대에 눕고, 시간이 얼마나 지났을까. 자정은 넘긴 것 같다. 눈이 부셔서 잠을 쉽게 이루지 못해 결국 등을 돌리고 베개에 얼굴을 파묻다시피 누운 나를 건드리며 리처드가 조그만 목소리로 물었다.  
“에이단, 자?”  
“안 자.”  
잠시 후에 그는 또 나를 건드리며 물었다.  
“자?”  
“안 자.”  
이쯤 하면 나를 놓아 줄 것으로 생각했는데 착각이었다. 리처드는 계속 뒤척이며 잠을 이루지 못하고 혼자 끙끙 앓더니 기어이 내 몸을 돌리면서 다시 물었다.  
“자?”  
“안 잔다고 시발년아! 나 내일도 아침 일찍 나가야 하는데 너 때문에 이러다 한숨도 못 자겠다.”  
난 몸을 확 일으키며 그에게 소리를 질렀다. 리처드는 내가 소리를 지를 것이란 걸 예상했는지 이미 귀를 막고 있었다. 내가 혼자 씩씩거리며 한숨을 쉬자 조심스럽게 귀를 막았던 손을 내려놓고 나를 약하게 만드는 웃음을 지으며 은근하게 내게 달라붙었다.  
“미안해.”  
이 미친년이 갈수록 나를 다루는 법을 터득해가는 것 같다. 내가 이 같은 것에 이기지 못한다는 걸 알고 난 뒤론, 내가 짜증을 낼 때마다 내 몸을 건드리며 나를 막았다. 그러니까 나는 사람의 약하고 순진해 보이는 얼굴, 풀 죽어 처진 어깨와 은근한 접촉에 도무지 힘을 못 썼다. 그 전에 아무리 좆같이 열이 받아 있어도 아무려면 어때, 처진 어깨의 가련함을 보는 순간 머리를 얻어맞은 바보처럼 웃고 만다. B는 몇 년 만에야 깨닫고 써먹기 시작한 걸 리처드는 벌써 자주 유용하게 써먹었다. 이렇게 나오면 나도 할 수 없다. 나는 실실 웃으며 그의 위에 올라탔다.  
“안 되겠다, 이래선 끝이 없어. 둘 다 뻗겠지만 하는 수 없지.”  
“에이단?”  
그리고 그의 가슴을 손등으로 천천히 훑었다.  
“널 지쳐서 잠들게 해야겠다.”  
“티나?”  
긴장한 얼굴로 리처드가 내 이름을 불렀다. 그리고 나를 밀어내기 위해 내 어깨에 손을 가져왔는데, 난 그 손을 잡아 손가락 끝에 입을 맞추고는 그에게 말했다.  
“넌 연달아서 섹스하는 건 힘들다고 했지?”  
“저기, 티나……?”  
“난 가능하거든?”  
내가 그의 목덜미 위로 얼굴을 내리자 리처드가 어깨를 움찔했다.  
“잠깐만, 간지러워.”  
나는 아랑곳하지 않고 그의 목덜미를 빨아 당기며 팔을 뻗어 사이드 테이블 위에 올려둔 모바일을 주섬주섬 찾았다. 그리고 그가 내게서 벗어나지 못하도록 몸으로 꾹 누르며 모바일을 켜고 알람을 5분 간격으로 다섯 개나 맞췄다. 지금부터 리처드를 아주 죽도록 괴롭힐 예정인데, 그러면 나도 죽어나므로 내일 알람 소리를 듣지 못할 수도 있기 때문이다.  
“혹시 모르니까 알람 좀 맞춰놓고. 자, 그럼.”  
“에이단, 더 이상 귀찮게 하지 않을 테니까…….”  
리처드가 나를 밀어내려고 애를 쓰며 말했다. 나는 있는 힘껏 그를 가뒀다.  
“내 최고 기록이 하루에 여섯 번이었거든? 종일 머릿속에 섹스하는 것밖에 없을 때였고, 아침부터 시작한 거긴 하지만.”  
“안 돼, 그러면 죽어…….”  
“괜찮아, 안 죽어. 내가 알아. 물론 멀쩡하진 않아. 여하튼 내가 아무 생각도 못 하도록 만들어줄게.”  
처음엔 전등이 다 켜져 있었다. 리처드는 바로 누워 있었고, 나는 그의 다리를 내 어깨 위에 걸치고 그를 안았다. 두 번째, 천장에 달린 전등을 껐다. 이제 토어치어와 지구본만 남았다. 리처드는 눈이 반쯤 감겨 있었다. 지친데다 허리가 아프다며 바로 눕지도 못하고 내 얼굴도 보기 싫어해서 엎드린 채였다. 그를 확실하게 지치게 하려고 무릎을 세우게 했다. 나도 죽을 것 같았지만, 어설프게 봐줬다가 리처드는 새벽에 분명히 나를 또 깨울 것이다. 이번엔 평소보다 좀 빨리 끝이 났다. 리처드는 기진맥진해서 아무 말도 못 하고 숨만 거칠게 몰아쉬었지만, 아직 눈이 완전히 감기진 않았다. 침대에선 두 번째로 한 섹스였지만, 우리는 이미 욕실에서 손으로 한 번 끝낸 상태라 세 번째였다. 나는 후들후들 떨리는 다리로 힘겹게 부엌에 나가 물을 마셨고, 물컵에 물을 가득 담아 다시 침실로 돌아왔다. 리처드는 옆으로 누워 몸을 둥글게 말고 멍하게 풀린 눈으로 나도 물 좀. 하고 하도 소리를 질러 잠긴 목소리로 내게 말했다. 나는 입에 물을 머금고 그에게 키스하며 다시 그를 끌어안았다. 그는 제대로 받아 마시지 못해 턱과 목덜미로 삼키지 못한 물이 흘렀다. 그것들을 내가 다시 혀로 핥으며 그의 머리채를 잡자 나 이제 잘게, 정말 얌전히 잘게. 하고 리처드가 애원했다. 난 들어주지 않았다. 나도 허리가 아프고, 기절할 것 같았다. 다시 그에게 아까부터 감각이 희미해진 몸을 밀어 넣었고, 리처드는 이제 나를 밀어낼 힘도, 끌어안을 힘도 남지 않았다. 내가 정신이 나간 채 본능에 맡겨 거의 고통에 가까운 쾌감을 느끼며 몇 번이고 몸을 움직이자, 리처드의 팔이 침대 밑으로 툭 떨어졌다. 그리고 나도 그의 위로 쓰러졌다.

알람을 다섯 개나 맞춘 건 현명한 판단이었다. 나는 다섯 번째 알람 소리에 겨우 잠에서 깨어났기 때문이다. 그걸 끄다가 모바일을 부술 뻔했다. 술을 들이부은 것처럼 머리가 지끈거렸고, 여러 놈에게 얻어맞은 것처럼 온몸이 욱신거리며 아팠다. 허리는 시발, 말할 것도 없다. 텍사스 전기톱 살인마가 톱으로 썰어놓은 것 같았다. 욕실에 가기 위해 침대에서 내려오다 다리 힘이 풀려서 그만 주저앉고 말았다. 그리고 바로 일어나지 못하고 아픈 정강이만 붙잡고 개처럼 낑낑거렸다. 결국, 무릎에 멍이 들었다. 아픈 다리로 힘겹게 일어나 아직 잠들어 있는 리처드의 뺨에 몰래 키스했다. 잠든 모습은 진짜 천사 같다. 말이 안 나올 정도로. 내가 키스하며 끌어안자 리처드가 잠결에 소스라치게 놀라 몸을 움츠렸다. 어젯밤이 존나 괴로웠긴 괴로운 모양이다. 그러게 시발, 나를 먼저 건드리지 말았어야지. 후련하다. 그리고 나는 어영부영 욕실로 들어가 찬물을 뒤집어쓰고 가까스로 정신을 차린 다음 부엌으로 가서 살자고 대충 토스트를 해 먹고, 정말 오랜만에 달걀을 태우지 않고 반숙에 성공해 살짝 들뜬 기분으로 오렌지 주스를 마시며 냉장고에다 메모를 끼적여 붙여 놨다. 나 일하러 간다, 일어나면 연락해. 리처드는 그 날 오후 두 시에서야 깨어나 내게 연락을 했다. 난 여전히 병신들과 싸우는 중이었고, 이 새끼들 대가리를 총으로 다 쏴 죽여 버리고 싶은 욕구를 간신히 참아내던 차였다. 네가 싫어, 죽어버렸으면 좋겠어. 그러다 리처드의 그 메시지를 받고 웃음이 터져 나와 그놈들을 죽이지 않고 무사히 섹션을 얻어낼 수 있었다. 망할년놈들은 히치콕에게 감사해야 할 것이다.


	39. Chapter 39

디스플레이 마지막 날까지 비가 내려 걱정이었는데, 기어이 오픈식 날까지 비가 왔다. 이래서 런던은 안 된다. 걸핏하면 비가 사람을 방해한다. 밖이 꿉꿉하고 습기에 차 있어서 다들 기분이 별로였다. 날씨가 이 지경이니 오늘은 글렀겠구나, 했다. 어차피 대단한 전시도 아니었으므로 나는 이번 전시에 크게 기대하진 않았지만 조금 아쉽긴 했다. 난 과연 사람이 찾아올까 싶은 구석에다 자리를 얻었고, 입구에 들어서자마자 사람을 반겨주고, 가장 스포트라이트를 화려하게 받는 자리를 차지한 건 로라 알렌이었다. 지독한 여자. 제시 스미스는 그 사실에 굉장히 분한 눈치였지만, 로라에겐 내색하지 않았다. 난 그 여자들이 뭘 하든 전혀 신경 쓰지 않았고, 혹시나 내게 말이라도 걸며 자기편을 들어주길 바랄까 봐 시선이 마주칠 때마다 나의 MJ에게 메시지를 보냈다. 저번에 테이트 모던 갤러리에 다녀오고 나서 모바일에 저장한 리처드의 이름을 MJ로 바꿨고, 덕분에 D의 오해는 아직도 풀리지 않았다. 난 여태 D에게 리처드가 남자라는 것을 말해주지 못했다. 빨간 머리야? MJ라고 찍힌 이름을 보며 D가 슬그머니 물었다. 아니, 검은 머리. 그럼 왜 MJ? 진짜 이름이야? 신경 끄고 네 할 일 해, 씹새끼야. 거, 엄청 아끼네. MJ 이번 전시에 온대? 몰라. 

제시 스미스와 로라 알렌이 난리 치고 있는 벌통에 머리가 아픈 건 D와 갤러리 관계자들뿐이었다. 30대 초반의 젊은 여자 큐레이터는 설치를 위해 전선을 직접 끌어다 주며 계속 여자들 비위를 맞추느라 애를 먹었다. 그 여자들이 입을 열면 왱왱 소리가 난다. 머리가 지끈거린다. 전선을 구속복 삼아 저년들을 죄다 칭칭 묶어서 강에다 던져버리고 싶었다. 진심으로 큐레이터를 동정한다. 저 드세고 성격 더러운 여자들 뒤치다꺼리를 해주기에 그녀는 너무 순진해 보였고, 애처로울 정도로 비쩍 말랐다. 여왕벌들의 치열한 세력 다툼에 기가 죽은 여자는 전선만 들고 벌벌 떨고 있었다. 하도 지쳐 보여서 그 여자에게 커피 한 잔을 사줬더니 그걸 가지고도 미친년들이 그녀를 괴롭혔다. 꽁지에 침을 내보이며 가슴을 찌르려 했으니 말이다. 

오픈 당일, 낮에 W 교수가 직접 방문해서 마지막으로 점검을 해줬다. 의외의 인물도 함께 왔는데 로버트 프로스트 교수였다. 난 그가 또 내 머리에다가 FAIL을 낙인찍을까 봐 겁나서 숨어 있다가 D에게 끌려 나왔다. 그는 내 20대 초반의 악몽이었다. 꿈에서도 그가 나와 나를 괴롭혔다. 그래, 에이단. 이번 전시 팸플릿은 봤지만 말이야, 자네는 작품 설명이 아무것도 없더군. 프로스트 교수가 제 팔짱을 끼며 말했다. 내가 이 작자가 이렇게 나를 괴롭힐까 봐 숨으려 했다. 대부분의 전시회에서 제발 가져가라고 은근슬쩍 눈에 뜨이는 곳에 놔두는 팸플릿의 구성은 대충 이렇다. 좌측이든 우측이든 한쪽 면에는 프로필, 주로 구질구질하고 안 팔리는 놈들일수록 학교에서 단체로 했던 전시까지 거슬러 올라가는 지저분한 이력이 빼곡하게 적혀 있고, 잘 나가는 놈들은 굵직한 것만 몇 개 떡하니 적어 놓는다. 수상 경력을 적어놓는 놈들도 있는데, 대단찮은 놈과 별 볼 일 없는 놈들이 공존한다. 그리고 밑에는 스튜디오 주소. 혹은 레지던시에 소속된 놈들은 레지던시 주소. 이것도 알아주는 레지던시와 들어 본 적도 없는 이상한 레지던시가 공존한다. 그리고 옆에는 자신의 작업에 대해 뻔뻔하게 지껄이고 있는데 이것이야말로 내가 도무지 견딜 수 없는 것이다. 간단하게 재료와 작품 규모, 작업 날짜를 소개하고 치우면 되지 봐주는 사람들이 스스로 이해해야 할 것들을 본인 입으로 다 지껄이고 있다. 알아듣게라도 말을 하면 모르겠는데, 구역질 나는 매너리즘에 빠져서 무게를 잡느라 갖가지 미사여구를 덕지덕지 처발라 역겹다. 구성을 수련하기 위한 작업체계, 마스터피스를 위한 몰입, 원형에서 새로운 원형으로의 회귀, 공통의 토대, 재분할, 교환, 유영하듯 이동, 이미지의 전환, 새로운 시각, 재분리, 이게 다 무슨 개소리란 말인가. 세상에서 가장 쓸모없는 짓이다. 세상에 있는 나무를 다 태우려고 작정한 개자식들의 악랄한 행각이다. 범죄자들. 그들이 태워버린 숲이 가엽다. 비슷한 짓을 패션 잡지들이 달마다 하고 있으니, 가판대에서 아무거나 골라서 대강 훑어보면 내 끔찍한 기분을 공감할 수 있을 것이다. 하지만 공감하지 않길 바란다. 끔찍한 기분을 맛보는 건 나 하나로도 충분하니까. 여하튼 이걸 단번에 알아듣는 놈은 정신병자이거나 모르는 걸 아는 체하며 지적으로 보이고 싶어 하는 한심한 놈이 틀림없다. 

복수요, 나는 프로스트 교수에게 간단하게 대답했다. 내 노트는 텅 빈 여백이었고, 작품 사진과 재료에 대한 간략한 소개만 있을 뿐 군더더기 없었다. 교수는 다 죽어가는 내 얼굴을 보더니 유쾌하게 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그래도 이번엔 씨발 소리는 안 하는군? 그러게요, 정신 차렸나 봐요. 그러자 교수가 내 등을 엄청 세게 쳤다. 그 나름대로는 친근함의 표시였지만, 나는 그를 죽이고 싶어졌다. 

제시 스미스는 은근슬쩍 내 옆에 자리를 차지하더니 아직도 내게 미련이 남았는지 내내 자신에게 말을 걸어주길 바랐다. 난 그녀에게 커피 석 잔을 사다 바침으로써, 리처드와의 끝내주는 섹스를 가능케 도와줬던 그녀에 대한 고마움을 이미 충분히 표시했다. 그러니 더는 그녀와 볼 일이 없었으므로 짜증만 났다. 그러나 그녀의 무지막지하게 위협적인 가슴은 내게 나쁜 마음을 먹게 했으므로 리처드와 사이가 틀어진다면 어떻게 그녀와 해 볼 생각은 있어서 연락처를 지우진 않았다. 

6시 정각, 내 예상보다 사람들이 꽤 왔다. 비 오는데 여기까지. 머리가 돈 건 아닐까? 사치 갤러리 보러 갔다가 불쌍한 년놈들 비웃어주려고 온 걸까? 등쌀에 못 이겨 억지로 끌려온 병신들의 친인척들이려니 했다. 갤러리 오너가 샴페인을 땄다. W 교수가 축사를 읽었다. 하도 분위기 있게 읽어서 그가 소네트(Sonnet)라도 낭독하고 있는 줄 알았다. 그리고 프로스트 교수가 뒤이어 샴페인 잔을 들어 올리며 건배를 권했다. 난 안 했다. 내 교묘한 보복이다. 프로스트 교수가 하자는 대론 죽어도 하지 않을 것이다. 한 명씩 나와서 말 좀 해보라고 갤러리 오너가 우리를 끌어냈다. 제시 스미스는 10분이나 떠들었고, 로라 알렌도 10분이나 떠들었으며 D는 온몸이 벌겋게 익어서 수줍어하며 3분을 떠들었고, 난 딱 한마디만 했다. 배고프니 집어치우고 먹어요. 처음엔 이해하지 못하고 멍청한 얼굴로 나를 보던 사람들이 곧 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 내 말을 끝으로 차려놓은 다과를 접시에 담기 시작했다. 뒤이어 쏟아지는 카메라 플래시, 눈 따갑다. 나는 오랜 도주 끝에 결국 붙잡힌 탈옥수처럼 플래시 세례를 피하려고 몸을 숙였다. 들고 있던 샴페인을 하마터면 엎지를 뻔했다. 잠시 후, 비대한 덩치에 비해 형편없이 가느다란 발목을 가지고 있어서 당장에라도 넘어질 것 같은 D의 어머니가 홀딱 젖어서 씩씩대며 헐레벌떡 왔다. 그녀는 부리부리한 눈을 빛내며 전시장을 이 잡듯 뒤져 마침내 내 옆에 숨어있던 D를 찾아냈고, 얘, 데니스! 비행기 엔진처럼 무지막지하게 커다란 목소리로 아들을 불렀다. 난 D의 어머니와 조지아를 꼭 경쟁붙이고 싶어졌다. 소음을 측정하면 충격적인 숫자가 뜰 것이다. D는 사레가 들려 켁켁 거리며 하는 수 없이 일어났다. 엄마, 굳이 올 필요 없다고 그랬잖아. 밖에 비도 오는데. D가 창피함과 반가움이 뒤섞인 얼굴로 제 어머니를 맞이하며 말했다. 깃털 단 옷을 입고 있어 뚱뚱한 공작처럼 보이는 그녀는 D를 여섯 살짜리 어린 애처럼 쓰다듬으며 내게도 인사를 했다. 일전에 그녀를 본 적이 있었다. 실은 자주 봤다. 볼 때마다 하도 충격적이라 그녀와 안면 있다는 사실을 자주 망각하곤 한다. 그녀는 아들 사랑과 자랑이 끔찍하므로, 아들의 친구를 그와 같이 대했다. 당연히 나는 그 유별난 호의가 부담스러웠으므로 도망쳤다. D는 내가 제발 자신을 구해주길 바라며 나를 애잔하게 바라보았지만 무시했다. 

무장한 군인처럼 전투복을 갖춰 입은 두 마리 여왕벌들이 프롬 파티(Promenade)에라도 온 것처럼 샴페인 잔을 들고 내 옆에 나란히 섰다. 머리부터 발끝까지 옷장에 걸린 가장 화려한 옷과 액세서리를 들고 나왔고, 아니다. 전시한답시고 새로 산 것 같다. 신은 흔적 없는 높다란 힐 때문에 발이 빨갛게 부어오른 데다 뒤꿈치가 까져 아파 보였다. 난 이년들 에스코트를 해 줄 마음이 조금도 없었으므로 차라리 D의 하마 같은 어머니가 나은 것 같다. 그래서 다시 D에게로 돌아가려고 했는데 벌들이 나를 붙잡고 놓아주지 않았다. 도망치면 침을 쏠 것처럼 무시무시한 얼굴로 내게 웃어 보였다. 다시 왱왱거리는 소리가 난다. 요즘 바빠서 체력이 달리나, 아니면 여태 『현기증』에 대한 악몽을 꾸는 리처드를 재우기 위해 무리해서 이명이 들리는 건가. 이어폰을 꽂고 볼륨을 최대한 키워놓고 음악을 들어서 그런가. 모르겠다, 전부인 것 같다. 그 여자들은 내 손님이 오는지 안 오는지를 궁금해했다. 대체 그게 자신들과 무슨 상관이라고. 가족들에게 전시가 있다고 알리긴 했지만, 오지 말라고 했다. 더블린에서 런던까지 시간 내서 올만큼 대단한 전시도 아니었고, 오픈 당일엔 정신이 없어서 기껏 여기까지 온 가족들을 신경 쓸 수도 없기 때문이다. 에이미는 와달라고 애원해도 안 갈 거라고 나를 약 올렸고, 앨리는 너무나도 아쉬워했다. 꼭 직접 보고 싶다면서 팸플릿과 사진을 보내달라고 부탁했다. 친구들에게도 자랑할 것이라면서 말이다. 그 애는 날 우습게 보는 천사다. 천사를 위해선 기꺼이 그 창피한 일을 저지를 수 있다. 하지만 B에게도, 그 애의 친구 T에게도 연락 안 했다. 우린 끝난 사이니까. 그래도 연락했다면 와줬을 것이다. 리처드에게도 갤러리 주소와 오픈 시간을 알려주긴 했지만, 웬만하면 오지 말라고 했다. 리처드는 나 때문에 몸살에 시달리고 있었다. 요즘은 그래서 저녁도 사서 먹었다. 그래도 어제는 디스플레이도 다 끝났겠다, 한시름 덜어 홀가분한 심정으로 용기를 내어 내가 부엌에 들어갔는데 지옥을 거기다가 끌어냈다. 난 분명 봉골레 파스타를 만들어 보고 싶었다. 날씨가 흐려서 해산물은 위험한 도전이었지만, 그래도 꼭 먹고 싶었다. 결과는 참담했다. 올리브 오일 반병을 다 쏟았으며, 접시 위에 담긴 조개는 리처드처럼 입을 꾹 다물고 나를 노려보았고, 입을 벌린 몇 개도 모래가 으적으적 씹혔다. 심지어 면도 안 익었다. 심이 딱딱하게 박혀서 입천장을 자꾸 찔러댔다. 그러니까 인간이 먹을 수 없으며 먹어선 안 되는 음식이었다. 이게 뭐야, 티나? 리처드가 소름 끼치게 웃으면서 물었다. 봉골레 파스타. 내가 그의 눈치를 보며 대답하자 리처드는 내 손등을 어루만지면서 다시 말했다. 그래? 봉골레 파스타였구나. 그가 애써 올린 얇은 입술이 경련을 일으켰다. 난 무슨 그레이트 올드 원(Great Old One)이 주최한 지옥의 악마와 크툴루(Cthulhu) 일족의 파티라도 되는 줄 알았지. 굉장했다, 리처드가 했던 말 중 가장 웃겼다. 그의 거지 같은 유머 중 가장 뛰어난 것이었다. 꼭 위대한 조지 칼린(George Carlin)의 기독교 풍자를 보는 것 같았다. 그는 나의 우상이었으며 엄마는 그를 증오한다. 여하튼 그의 진정한 유머에 감탄하며 손뼉까지 쳐가며 소리 내어 웃었는데 리처드는 그런 나를 싸늘한 눈으로 노려보더니 사신이 들고 다니는 낫처럼 차가운 자기 손으로 내 목덜미를 끌어다 제 지갑을 내 재킷에다 쑤셔 넣고는 당장 나가서 저녁을 사오라고 말했다. 난 쫓겨난 개처럼 초라한 모습으로 B·B에 가서 저녁으로 먹을 것을 사왔고, 돌아왔더니 리처드는 기운 없는 몸으로 부엌에 내가 만들어 놓은 지옥을 치우면서 혼자 구시렁거리고 있었다. 크툴루 싫어, 조개도……. 뭐 그런 말들이었다. 다 본인이 자초한 것이다, 그는 내게 현기증을 보자고 말하지 말았어야 했다. 

로라 알렌은 최근 만나기 시작한 남자가 전시장 안으로 들어오자 으스대면서 자리를 떴다. 제시 스미스는 몹시 분한 얼굴로 그녀와 그녀의 얼간이 같은 남자친구를 노려보았고, 스미스의 친구들은 지겨워하면서도 그 여자 비위를 맞춰주고 있었다. 정말이지 미치겠다. 눈이 핑핑 돌 것만 같았다. 아니다, 벌써 돌고 있는지도. 이제 벌들이 나를 집중해서 쏘아대며 괴롭히기 시작했다. 저 멀리서 큐레이터가 나를 이곳에 방치한 것이 미안한지 내게 멋쩍게 웃고 있었다. 괜찮아요. 난 소리 없이 입 모양으로 그녀에게 말했다. 정말 미안해요. 큐레이터가 자신의 앙상한 가슴에 손을 갖다 대고 살짝 고개 숙여 말했다. 벌들이 다시 지껄이기 시작한다. 대체 날 보러 오는 사람이 없는 것에 왜 자신들이 안타까워한단 말인가. 나는 그들에게 그런 동정을 바라지 않았고, 기분이 전혀 나쁘지도 않았다. 하마 같은 D의 엄마처럼 유난스러운 손님과 비위 맞추는 것밖에 할 줄 모르는 병신들이 올 바에야 혼자 깔끔하게 서서 자리를 지키는 것이 훨씬 나은데 말이다. 그래도 머저리들이 자신이 걸친 비싼 옷을 자랑하며 과시욕을 채우는 모습을 꽤 볼만했고, 덕분에 나는 조금도 침울하지 않았으며 구석에 음산하게 숨어있는 내 창피한 작업도 덜 부끄러웠다. 나의 속물근성도 이 자리에선 묻혔다. 난 내가 꽤 괜찮은 놈처럼 여겨지기 시작했다. 자기자랑 할 것 없는 사람들이 남의 이름을 빌려 대리만족을 취하고 있었다. 대개 이번에 우리 아들이, 우리 딸이, 애인이, 그런 것들이었다. 한심하다. 그들은 자신이 아닌데 왜. 0이 무수히 뜀박질하고 있는 가격표가 붙은 옷도, 로고가 떡하니 박혀있는 가방도, 몸에 두른 보석과 화장품도 다 자신이 아닌데 그런 걸로 자랑스러워하고 있다. 여하튼 나는 이 지독히도 역겹고 우스운 광경을 사는 게 좆같을 때마다 떠올리기 위해 내 나름대로 머릿속에다가 처박아 넣으며 벌들에게 대답할 기회를 주지 않기 위해 샴페인 잔에서 입술을 떼지 않고 빗물이 들어 치는 갤러리 문만 노려보았다. 이제 올 만한 사람들은 거의 왔고, 밖이 어둑어둑해졌다. 몸이 안 좋으니 어쩔 수 없지, 하면서도 리처드가 오지 않은 것이 아쉬웠다. 그는 밖에서 보면 대단히 매력적이고, 더 특별하게 다가오기 때문이다. 그러니까 다른 게 아쉬운 게 아니라, 그가 날 흥분시키는 순간을 놓친다는 게 아쉬웠다.

에이단, 샴페인 한 잔 더할래요? 제시 스미스가 내게 권했다. 네, 그럴게요. 나는 힘없는 목소리로 대답했다. 이제 그녀가 으스대기 시작한다. 돌겠군. 나도 한 가지 창피한 짓을 저질렀다. 그래도 오픈하는 날이라고 나 역시 나름대로 차려입었다. 그래서 신은 구두 때문에 발이 아팠다. 뒤꿈치를 털어내며 욱신거리는 발목의 고통을 함께 털어내는데, 힘겹게 빗줄기를 막아내던 갤러리 문이 열렸다. 그리고 전시장 안으로 키가 크고 마른 남자가 들어왔는데, 그가 어깨에 묻은 빗방울을 손등으로 가볍게 쳐내며 털어내자 사람들은 모두 말을 잊고 그를 쳐다봤다. 남자는 이 속물들의 광대놀음과는 하등 관계없는 존재처럼 보였으며 가장 우아했다. 나는 가슴이 그만 내려앉았다. 그는 자신에게로 쏟아지는 시선을 의식하지 않고, 사람들이 자신을 둘러싸자 차갑고 무표정한 얼굴로 그들을 내려다보며 천천히 걸어오기 시작했다. 젖은 머리카락을 손으로 쓸어 넘기며 그는 고개를 천천히 돌렸다. 이윽고 구석에 숨어 떨떠름하게 제시 스미스가 건넨 샴페인 잔을 들고 있는 나를 발견하더니 한숨처럼 짧게 미소 지었다. 대단했다. 지켜보던 사람들이 모두 들고 있던 잔을 내려놓았으니 말이다. 그가 내게 다가오자 사람들 시선이 그의 발걸음과 함께 따라왔다. 왜 목이 간지럽지. 

“에이단, 여기 있었네. 미안해, 많이 늦었지? 퇴근 시간이라 차가 막혀서. 좀 더 일찍 나왔어야 했는데……사실 그걸 고려해서 일찍 나오긴 했지만, 여길 찾지 못하고 길을 두 번이나 잃어서 이상한 도로로 빠지고 말았어. 굉장히 으스스한 곳이었는데, 여하튼 그래서 지나가는 사람에게 길을 물어봐야만 했어. 아무리 말해줘도 내가 잘 모르니까 기어이 내 옆에 타서 여기까지 안내해주더라고. 친절한 사람이었어.”  
리처드가 꽃다발을 내게 안겨주며 말했다. 여길 대체 왜 못 찾는단 거지, 쉬운 길인데. 이해할 수가 없다. 그의 얼굴은 자리에 모인 사람 중 가장 창백했고, 추운지 손을 약간 떨고 있었다. 나는 얼른 그의 어깨에 묻은 빗물을 마저 털어주며 물었다.  
“야, 너 몸은? 괜찮아?”  
나는 할 수만 있다면 전시장에 있는 쓰레기들을 모두 치우고, 쓰레기를 빛내주던 가여운 조명을 그의 머리 위에만 놔두고 싶었다. 다들 그러길 바라는 것 같기도 하다.   
“응.”  
리처드는 가슴에 손을 모으며 퍽 사근사근하게 대답했다.  
“뭘 이런 걸 다 사와. 너 내가 식물을 죽이는 검은 손을 갖고 있단 말 벌써 잊어 버렸냐? 내 손에 들어오면 선인장도 일주일 만에 말라 죽어.”  
내가 가진 쓸모없고 특별한 능력 중 하나였다. 난 뭐든 말려 죽였으므로 분명 내 손에 들어올 때만 해도 화분 안에 담긴 조그만 식물은 생기가 넘쳤는데 하루 만에 고개를 숙이고, 일주일이면 바싹 말라 누렇게 떠버리고 만다. 하도 담배를 피워서 그런가 싶어 담배를 이틀이나 참아 봤지만, 허사였다. 결국, 죽어서 쓰레기봉투와 함께 도로 나갔다.   
“내가 먹을게, 너무 뭐라 하지 마. 그리고 만약에 먹지 않더라도 어차피 매달아서 말리면 되는 거고. 꽤 예뻐.”  
그렇게 말하며 리처드는 내가 들고 있는 꽃다발에 꽃잎 하나를 떼어내더니 자기 입술로 가져갔다. 그리고 그걸 입술로 살짝 누른 다음 혀로 녹여서 삼켰다. 시발, 숨이 막혔다. 나는 여기서 이성을 잃지 않도록 노력해야만 했다. 집이었으면, 당장 그를 쓰러뜨렸을 것이다.   
“꽃 좀 뜯어먹지 말랬지, 미친년. 대체 그걸 왜 먹어? 또 토하면 어쩌려고.”  
“맛있는데…….”  
다시 꽃잎을 떼어내려다 내가 나무라자 리처드는 손을 거두며 아쉬운지 작은 목소리로 말했다. 나는 하는 수 없이 그에게 꽃다발을 도로 안겨주고 말았다. 정말 맛있어서 먹겠다는데 어쩌겠는가, 이거라도 먹지 않으면 그는 영양실조로 쓰러질 것 같았다.   
“알았다. 실컷 먹어라, 그래. 샴페인 마실래? 와인도 있어. 저기까지 가서 가져와야 하긴 하지만.”  
저녁을 안 먹고 왔는지 계속 꽃을 입술로 가져가는 그에게 내가 물었다. 그는 진정한 주역이었다. 이제 사람들은 쓰레기는 까마득히 먼 옛날 일로 치부하고, 스포트라이트를 그에게로 보내고 있었다. 리처드는 웃으면서 고개를 저었다.   
“아니, 나 두통이 심해서 오기 전에 약 먹었기 때문에 술 마시면 안 돼.”  
“거 봐 오지 말랬잖아.”  
“그래도.”  
“와줘서 고마워.”  
“네 작품은 어디 있어?”  
“아, 저기 구석에 박혀있어.”  
“보여줘.”  
“그래, 씨발. 부끄럽네. 진짜 별 볼 일 없는데.”  
난 얼른 리처드를 여기서 데리고 자리를 떠야만 했다. 그리고 그를 인적 드문 저 구석으로 데려가려고 한다. 내 시시한 작품을 보여주기 위해서가 아니라, 그는 아까 전부터 자신에게로 쏟아지는 사람들 시선을 못 견뎌 하며 계속 내 얼굴만 쳐다봤기 때문이다. 불안한지 몸을 계속 떨며 잡을 것을 찾고 있었다. 그러나 사람들은 그의 신경쇠약까지 매력으로 보고 있었다. 매력적이긴 하다, 안타깝게. 이곳엔 사람이 없다면 없고, 많다면 너무 많았다. 벌들이 그를 물어뜯기 위해 기회를 노리며 조용히 지켜보고 있었다. 그를 위한 내 복수는 초라한 것이었지만, 적어도 이 멍청한 무리로부터 그를 숨겨주는 것 정돈할 수 있다. 그를 데리고 자리를 옮기려는데, 아까부터 입을 벌리고 쳐다만 보고 있던 여왕벌이 다시 활개치기 위하여 허리를 꼿꼿하게 세우며 자신의 가슴을 과시했다.   
“안녕하세요? 제시 스미스라고 해요. 이번에 에이단과 같이 전시를 하게 되었어요.”  
하지만 리처드에겐 통하지 않았다. 리처드는 그녀가 부담스러운지 내 뒤로 한 발짝 물러나며 고개 숙여 그녀에게 무뚝뚝한 목소리로 인사했다.   
“처음 뵙겠습니다. 리처드 아미티지입니다.”  
스미스는 리처드에게 내민 손을 무안해하며 도로 거두었지만, 포기하지 않았다. 이년도 징그러운 독종이긴 하다. 갑자기 나에게 들러붙으며 친한 체하더니 리처드에게 다시 말을 걸었다.   
“에이단 보러 오셨나 봐요? 에이단, 아무도 안 올 거라더니 왜 거짓말했어요? 아미티지 씨는 에이단과는 무슨 사이…….”  
“애인이에요.”  
그녀의 말을 자르며 리처드는 싸늘하게 조소를 던지더니 내 뺨에 키스했다. 제시 스미스는 다시 입을 다물지 못했고, 나는 얼어붙고 말았다. 아버지가 전에 내게 이런 말을 한 적이 있다. 나쁜년을 감당할 수 있는 건 나쁜년밖에 없다고. 그래서 자긴 늘 엄마에게 당하고 사는 거라고. 자신이 가장 아름답다고 자부하던 여왕벌의 비행은 초라한 추락으로 막을 내렸다. 멀리서 지켜보고 있던 로라 알렌도 똑같은 꼴이 되고 말았다. 저 여자도 어느샌가 남자친구와 끼고 있던 팔짱을 풀고 있었다. 똑같이 나쁜년이라지만, 스케일이 달랐다. 한쪽은 헐리우드 하이틴 로맨스 영화에나 나올법한 멍청한 금발 머리 치어리더, 고작 한다는 것이 미식축구팀 주장과 뜨거운 하룻밤을 보내고 그것을 자랑스럽게 떠들어대는 것에 불과한 얼간이들의 여왕이었고, 한쪽은 검은 머리의 마타 하리(Mata Hari)였다. 만약 이 자리에서 내가 마타 하리를 거절한다면, 그녀는 옷을 한 겹씩 벗어 나를 유혹하고 침대로 끌어들인 다음 내게 키스해 독을 마시게 할 것이다. 제발 내가 죽는다면 그렇게 죽었으면 좋겠다. 그건 환상적인 죽음이므로. 부디. 새벽까지 술 마시다 교통사고로 허무하게 끝나는 것이 아니라. 아니면 앤 불린(Anne Boleyn)도 좋겠다. 그 여자도 어울린다. 하여간 많은 사람의 기억에 남은 악행을 저지른 지독한 여자들은 모두 어울린다. 제시 스미스의 벌떼들이 날개가 떨어져 죽은 자신들의 여왕을 대신해 리처드를 여왕의 자리에 앉히려 했다. 그 무리는 누군가에게 지배받아야만 존재 가능한 인간들이었다. 그들은 속을 알 수 없는 기묘한 미인에게 환호했고, 리처드는 자신에게 쏟아지는 더러운 질문들을 감당하지 못하고 내 등 뒤로 완전히 숨어버렸다. 이 사람들 나한테 왜 이러는 거야? 그가 내게 속삭이며 겁먹은 목소리로 물었다. 정말 몰라서 물어? 리처드가 내 어깨 위로 턱을 괴면서 대답한다. 응. 

사람들은 이제 추락한 여왕벌에 대해 뒷담 하기 바빠졌고, 덕분에 우리는 숨을 수 있었다. 그를 데리고 내 작품이 설치된 전시장 구석으로 가면서 나는 말했다.  
“너 오늘 정말 대단한 것 같아.”  
“대단하다니?”  
“여왕벌을 무찔렀어. 이제 네가 진정한 여왕벌이야.”  
“여왕벌이라니, 내가? 좋은 얘기는 아니네.”  
리처드는 인상을 찌푸리며 버릇대로 혀를 깨물었고, 나는 턱 끝으로 멀리 서 있는 큐레이터를 가리키며 말했다.   
“리치, 넌 여왕벌 자격이 있어. 오자마자 그 좆같은년 기를 죽이다니, 네가 자랑스럽다. 널 존경하게 됐어. 봐, 그 망할년에게 시달린 큐레이터가 널 예수가 재림이라도 한 것처럼 찬양하는 눈빛으로 바라보고 있잖아. 아닌가, 반한 건가?”  
내 말은 아랑곳하지 않고 리처드는 내게 몸을 기대오며 차분한 목소리로 한 음절 말했다.   
“립스틱.”  
그 목소리는 제대로 대답하지 못한다면 이 자리에서 나를 끝낼 것처럼 들렸다.   
“뭐?”  
“저번에 네가 뺨에 묻히고 온 립스틱 말이야, 티나. 코랄색 립스틱.”  
“어, 립스틱이 왜?”  
“아까 그 여자지?”  
리처드가 흰자를 드러내며 손으로 내 팔을 꽉 붙들었다. 어렸을 때 집에서 공을 차다가 엄마가 아끼는 화병을 깨뜨려서 한겨울에 반팔 차림으로 한 시간 동안 집 밖에 쫓겨났을 때처럼 팔이 떨어져 나갈 것 같았다.   
“어? 어…….”  
나는 우물쭈물 대답했다. 리처드는 간교하게 미소를 머금었다.  
“그래.”  
제시 스미스의 연락처를 아무래도 지워야겠다. 

애인이에요.  
애인? 미치겠네, 정말. 하하.


	40. Chapter 40

K, 나는 비밀이 많은 사람은 아니지만 내게도 비밀은 있어. 너도 알다시피 그 전시를 시작으로 나는 최근까지 줄곧 복수에 대해서만 다뤄왔고, 덕분에 내 이름 앞엔 항상 복수가 붙었어. 사람들은 내가 하려는 복수를 사회적인 문제로 생각했고, 거시적인 관점에서 봤지. 난 팸플릿을 언제나 비워뒀지만, 비평가들과 사람들은 그걸 채우지 못해 안달이었고, 제발 그냥 내버려두라고 사정해도 말을 듣지 않았지. 인간들은 하여간 남의 말을 들어주지 않는 법이다. 그들은 날 사회의 추악한 면을 재치 있게 다뤄내는 놈으로 보았고, 날 아는 사람들은 웃을 일이야. 난 그렇게 대단한 인간이 아니거든. 내 복수는 어디까지나 개인적이었고, 실패였어. 결국, 나는 복수에 적합한 인간이 아니었으므로 그 이름이 항상 싫었다. 언젠가는 버려야지, 생각하면서도 미련을 버리지 못하고 붙잡고 있다가 기어이 복수를 버릴 수 있었던 건 가십 잡지의 기사 한 칸 덕분이었고, 그 종이는 눈물 난다. 내 복수에 관한 비밀은 그와 나 사이에 비밀이므로 오려내려고 한다. 결국, 사람들은 내가 무엇을 복수하려 했는지 영원히 모를 거야. 

『설치된 두 개의 공간』 네거티브(Negative)와 포지티브(Positive). 참명제와 거짓명제. 

K, 모호하게 말하기로 한다. 나는 당분간은 계속 살아있을 계획이므로, 이제라도 내 주변을 지켜줄 필요가 있을뿐더러 무엇보다도 지금까지 내가 했던 작업은 앞으로 내가 할 수많은 작업에 극히 일부에 불과할 것이다. 그래서 난 네가 앞으로의 나를 알아갔으면 바라. 이건 부탁이기도 해……. 그러니까 지금까지는 이를테면 별로 좋아하진 않지만, 내가 가장 천재적인 변태라고 생각하는 피카소의 『청색 시대(Periodo Azul)』 같은 것이다. 

“-”  
뮤트. ㅡ아이언맨(Iron Man)』 영화에서 토니 스타크가 이 말 할 때마다 끝내주게 멋있어서 꼭 따라 해보고 싶었다. 귀를 닫기로 하자. 리처드는 내 어깨에 머리를 기대고 있었고, 우리는 어두운 공간 안에 단둘이 갇혀 있었다. 밖에서 설치된 공간 안을 궁금해하는 사람이 기다리고 있었지만, 무시했다. 리처드는 어둠에 묻혀 거의 보이지 않는 반짝이는 쇠붙이들을 손으로 만졌다. 나이트 비전 카메라는 그를 정말 초록색 유령처럼 보이게 만들었다. 모니터를 쳐다보며 나는 오싹해졌다. 도망쳐야 할 것 같았다.  
“그 사람은 이걸 봐야 해.”  
“-”  
아니면 눈을 감거나. 리처드가 나를 끌어안았다.   
“고마워, 에이단. 넌 대단한 사람이야, 난…….”  
“-”  
“정키를 비참하게 만들어 줘. 중독자는 싫어, 그들은 피해자 행세를 해. 결국, 가해자인데. 난 알코올중독자와 마약중독자가 싫어. LSD는 내게 맞지 않아, 난 LSD를 하면 언제나 배드트립을 경험해야만 했어. 캐비닛에 갇혀 배드트립을 다녀오는 건 내가 살아서 겪었던 가장 끔찍한 일이었어. 꼭 마약을 해야 한다면 차라리 헤로인……. 아니면 코데인. 코데인은 익숙해, 그건 합법적으로 맞았던 거야. 정당했어. 어쩔 수 없잖아, 트라마돌은 듣지도 않았는걸.”  
K, 그러나 결국 그는 코데인으로도 어쩔 수 없어 모르핀이 필요해지고 말았다. 난 종이를 죄다 적셔야만 했고. 개새끼도. 미국 놈도. 손가락이 말라 헐렁해진 반지도.   
“-”  
“나중에. 언젠가는 말해줄게, 되도록 이른 시일 내로. 당장 이번 주 주말이라도 괜찮아?”  
“-”  
“아니야, 그런 게 아니야. 널 알게 되어서 정말 기뻐. 넌 내게 고마운 사람이야.”  
“그럼 말해 줘, 내가 어떻게 해주길 바라는지.”  
“-”  
소름 끼쳤다. 리처드는 겉으로 보이지 않는 치명적인 내상을 입히는 방법을 아주 잘 알고 있었다. 그건 여자들의 복수방식이었다. 여자들은 사람의 속을 다 긁어내고 파내서 자신이 복수할 대상이 죽지도 못하고 영원히 텅 빈 껍질로 살게 한다. 지독히도 잔인하고 끔찍한 방법이었다. 차라리 팔다리를 다 잘라내도 좋으니 죽여주는 게 나을 정도로.   
“폭군. 미친년. 존나 무서운 소리 하네.”  
“하하.”  
“은근히 잔인하다니까. 난 그렇게 까진 못하겠는데.”  
“싫으면 하지 않아도 돼.”  
“아니야, 갈 데까지 가보지 뭐.”  
“왜 굳이 감행하려 해? 넌 방관자가 될 수 있어. 아무것도 하지 않아도 괜찮다고.”  
“그전에 왜 내가 널 만나는지 물어보는 게 먼저 아니냐?”  
“왜 날 만나?”  
“말은 참 잘 들어. 착해.”  
나는 갑자기 리처드의 머리를 쓰다듬어 보고 싶어서 손을 뻗었다. 리처드는 내 의도를 알아채고 고개를 아래로 숙여줬다.  
“응.”  
눈을 꼭 피츠버그처럼 가늘게 감고 말이다.   
“널 보면 이것저것 생각나니까.”  
“날 보면?”  
“리치, 넌 사람 같지 않은 구석이 있거든.”  
“사람 같지 않다고? 나쁜 의미로?”  
“좋은 의미도 나쁜 의미도 아니야. 말 그대로 사람 같지가 않아. 그래서 넌 왜 그럴까 생각하다 보면 머릿속에서 여기저기 다녀오게 되더라. 심지어 어렸을 때 갔던 바닷가까지 다녀왔다고. 거기서 해파리를 찾아냈는데, 너처럼 하늘하늘해. 투명하고 가벼워. 손에 쥐면 막 나를 톡톡 쏘아대고, 빈정거린다? 해파리가 내가 알던 것보다 화려한 놈들이 많더라고. 크기도 다양해. 조명만 잘 쏘아주면 되게 멋있어. 어렸을 때 이미 봤었는데 기억이 안 나서 허연 놈만 알고 지냈던 거야. 그러니까 어쩌면, 뭐지 시발. 말이 좀 꼬인 것 같다. 원래 네가 사람다운 사람인데 많은 사람이 사람답지 않게 변해 버린 걸지도 모르지. 그래서 네가 사람처럼 여겨지지 않나 봐.”  
“넌 사람 같아.”  
“내가 병신들의 표본이거든. 병신박람회를 열면 날 박제해서 내놔야 해. 구질구질 말로 설명할 필요 없고 나만 갖다놔도 완벽해.”  
“이 카메라로 보니까 너 꼭 유령 같다.”  
리처드가 모니터를 보더니 웃으면서 말했다. 그는 말을 돌리고 싶어 했다.   
“네가 더 유령 같거든?”  
“있잖아, 티나. 『현기증』에서 주디가…….”  
온통 초록색으로 얼룩진 모니터를 가리키며 리처드는 다시 현기증을 떠올리고 있었다.   
“너 오늘 밤도 나한테 시달리고 싶어? 사실 은근히 바라고 있는 거 아냐?”  
그를 벽으로 슬슬 몰아세우며 나는 웃었다. 리처드는 여전히 고개를 숙인 채, 더듬더듬 느리게 변명을 했다.   
“아니야, 근데 꼭. 정말 그것처럼 보여서…….”  
리처드의 말은 사실이었다. 난 완전히 맛이 가버린 주디의 얼굴을 모니터에 비친 리처드를 통해 다시 한 번 볼 수 있었다. 나는 그의 뺨을 툭툭 치며 말했다.   
“까져서는. 전부다. 내가 그렇게 만들었지, 뿌듯하네.”  
리처드가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 처음엔 정색하더니 어느새 이 정도의 가벼운 성적인 농담을 주고받을 수 있게 되었다.   
“정말, 비슷하대도.”  
“적당히 밝혀.”  
그리고 나는 그의 셔츠 단추 두 개를 풀었다. 내가 목덜미로 얼굴을 가져가자 리처드가 당황한 목소리로 나를 밀어내려 했다.   
“티나, 여긴 집이 아닌데……”  
“내가 만든 공간이기도 하지.”  
이건 정말 멋진 말이었다. 내가 만든 공간이라니. 문득 나무가 아주 많고, 사람이 없는 곳에다 다락방이 있는 집을 짓고 그와 함께 살고 싶단 생각이 들었다. 아이들도 함께. 애들은 밖에서 놀라고 내보내고, 키가 큰 그는 허리를 숙여야만 하는 좁고 아늑한 공간 안에서 동그란 창문을 열어놓고 바람을 쐬며 같이 책을 읽으면 좋을 것 같다. 이건 내 이상이라기보다는, 앨리의 이상에 가까운 것이다. 앨리는 언제나 비밀스러운 다락방을 갖고 싶어 했다. 거기다 가장 좋아하는 것들을 갖다놓고 꾸며서 감상에 젖어들며 살길 바랐다. 젠장, 그 애가 나 같은 놈이랑 다락방에 함께 있을 걸 생각하니 화가 난다. 앨리는 분명 책만 읽고 싶어 하겠지만, 그놈은 안 그러겠지. 몸을 내버려두지 못하는 음흉한 놈은 어딜 가나 존재한다. 씨발 벌써 그 자식을 죽이고 싶어졌다. 리처드의 형은 자기 동생이 나 같은 놈을 만나면 화가 나지 않을까? 리처드가 그의 번호를 수신 거부에서 풀었던가, 그러고 보니 물어본 적이 없다.  
“하지만 밖에 사람들이 기다리고 있는걸. 벌써 시간이 꽤 지난 것 같은데.”  
“이것만.”  
“뭘 하려고, 읏.”  
내가 리처드의 목덜미를 세게 빨자 그는 황급히 입술을 깨물었지만, 그 사이로 소리가 비집고 나왔다.   
“쉬, 소리 내지 마. 사람들 들어.”  
손으로 리처드의 입을 틀어막으며 나는 다시 그의 몸을 빨았다. 내 손가락 사이로 우는 소리가 흘러나온다.   
“으, 응. 소리 안, 흐으……. 에이단, 아래로. 좀 더 아래. 아, 여기에다 그러면 보일 거야. 그러니까 좀 더 아래에…….”  
그가 내 머리를 누르며 말했다. 그가 시키는 대로 하기 위해 셔츠 단추를 하나 더 풀고 벌어진 셔츠를 젖혀버렸다. 입술을 좀 더 아래로 옮겨 세게 빨았다. 우린 다시 나가기 위해서 시간을 꽤 지체해야만 했다. 특히 내가. 명상이 필요했다. 마스네(Jules Emile Frédéric Massenet)의 ‘Thais - Meditation’ 이 음악은 전혀 야한 곡이 아니지만, 난 들을 때마다 야한 생각이 난다. 

리처드의 셔츠 단추를 다시 채워주고, 밖으로 나오니 아까 전부터 서 있던 사람들이 대체 거기서 뭘 하고 있었냐는 눈으로 나를 떨떠름하게 노려봤고, 그들 뒤에 서서 W 교수가 기다리고 있었다. W 교수가 내게 눈인사를 건네고 가까이 왔다. 그리고 씨발, 진짜 꿈이라도 꾸는 것 같은 얼굴로 리처드에게 말을 걸었다.   
“실례하겠습니다. 아미티지 씨?”  
셔츠 단추를 만지작거리며 리처드가 W 교수를 쳐다봤다.   
“누구시죠?”  
내외하는 걸로는 하여간 제일이다. 리처드는 벽을 세우고 W 교수를 경계하고 있었다. 그러나 교수는 아랑곳하지 않았다.  
“윌리엄 H. 그레이입니다. 골드스미스에서 재직 중이지요. 일전에 터너 군을 통해 아미티지 씨의 사인을 부탁했는데, 이렇게 직접 만나 뵙게 되어 대단히 반갑습니다.”  
사인 말이다, 베르쉬닌의 사인. 리처드는 영 내키지 않는 표정으로 떨떠름하게, 그러나 정성 들여 팸플릿에다 사인을 해주었고 W 교수는 그걸 코팅까지 했다. 무덤까지 가져갈 것이라고 했다.  
“아.”  
스미스의 악수를 매몰차게 거절했던 리처드는 W 교수의 악수는 흔쾌히 받았다. W 교수는 거의 감격에 젖어 있었다. 우리 사이의 먹이사슬이 어떤 모양을 갖추고 있는지 대충 알 수 있었다. 내게는 부담스럽고 근사한 남자도 결국 선망하는 대상은 있기 마련이었다. 잠시 대화를 나눌 수 있을까요? W 교수가 정중한 태도로 양해를 구하자 리처드는, 정말이지 말이 안 나오게 미친년 같다. 대답으로 말 한마디 없이 오만한 표정을 지으며 고개만 살짝 비스듬하게 끄덕인 것이다. 그런데도 W 교수는 불쾌해하기는커녕 기뻐서 울 뻔했다. 이 자리에 내가 없었다면 리처드의 구두끈이라도 풀어 다시 묶어줄 것처럼 보였다. D가 이 장면을 꼭 봤어야 했다. 그 자식이 정말 기뻐했을 텐데. D도 나처럼 W 교수의 고상한 모습에 항상 주눅이 들어 있었다. W 교수가 자연스럽게 리처드의 등에 손을 가져가며 내게 말했다.   
“자네 애인 좀 빌려 가겠네.”  
“예, 알겠습니다.”  
그리고 나는 나를 보는 리처드에게 내 목을 손으로 가리켰다. 정확히 이 지점, 리처드의 목에는 조금 전 내가 만든 피가 쏠려 빨갛게 부어오른 자국이 있었다. 리처드의 얼굴이 달아올랐다. 나는 말없이 다시 손을 펴서 W 교수 몰래 그의 뒤통수를 가리켰고, 다시 리처드의 얼굴을 손으로 가리킨 다음 내 두 손을 맞잡았다가 이 정도로는 분명 저 백치가 단번에 알아들을 수 없을 것 같아서 왼손을 둥글게 말고……시발, 이미 몇 사람이 보더니 대강 뜻을 짐작하고 나를 치한 취급하고 있다. 여하튼 일단 리처드가 알아듣는 게 더 중요했으므로 나는 놀고 있는 반대쪽 중지로 구멍 안을 몇 번 쑤셨다. 경멸의 눈초리를 더 이상 감당할 수 없어 얼른 손을 풀고 오른손을 평평하게 펴서 목을 긋는 시늉을 했다. 리처드는 소리 없이 입 모양으로 말했다. 변태. 

W 교수가 리처드를 데려가 버리고, 다시 혼자가 된 나는 D를 찾았다. D는 자기 엄마에게 시달려 혼자 공습이라도 받은 것처럼 흉측한 몰골이 되어 있었다. D는 아까 전부터 쭉 내게로 SOS 신호를 보내고 있었는데 내가 다 무시했다. 아마 오늘 D의 지문은 하도 모스부호를 두드려 대서 다 닳았을 것이다.   
“남자였냐?”  
D가 내게 샴페인 잔을 내밀며 물었다. 놈의 목소리는 허무했고, 침울했다. 난 술을 단숨에 비웠다.   
“여자라고 말 한 적은 없잖아.”  
이 멍청한 자식은 같은 질문을 또 했다.   
“남자였어?”  
“보면 모르냐?”  
난 이 같은 짓을 도무지 참을 수 없다. 이런 것에 소모하는 열량이 아까웠다. 벌써 뱃속에 들어온 술이 다 분해되는 기분이다. D는 자기 머릴 벅벅 긁으면서 내게 머리를 털어댔다. 그놈 머리에서 떨어지는 각질이 불쾌해서 나는 얼른 옆으로 떨어졌다.   
“야, 난 이자벨 아자니(Isabelle Adjani)나 모니카 벨루치(Monica Bellucci) 같은 여자가 나타날 줄 알았다고.”  
D가 다시 내게로 따라붙으며 말했다. 이 자식은 엄마에게 시달려서 다른 사람이 그리운 모양이다. 떨어져, 씨발아. 하고 말하며 내가 옆구리를 팔꿈치로 콱 찍어 누르니까 D가 끙끙 앓으며 허리를 숙였다.   
“그러게 왜 네 멋대로 상상해?”  
내가 찍은 곳이 계속 아픈지 연신 손으로 문질러대며 D는 좀 지친 목소리로 대답했다.   
“아니야, 어 좀……비슷하긴 하네. 성별이 다르긴 해도. 야, 티나 그래도 존나 끝내주는 액자를 산 것 같다. 네 작품엔 과분해. 사치 옆에서 샴페인 잔 들고 있어야 할 사람이 왜 네 옆에 있냐?”  
액자의 가치에 대해 말해주겠다. 하도 아무 데나 쑤셔 박고 다녀서 너덜너덜해진 낡은 종이에다 연필로 선을 세 개만 그어도 액자가 그럴싸하면 정말 대단한 작품처럼 보인다. 괜히 작업 끝낸 캔버스에 마스킹 테이프로 마감을 꼼꼼히 하거나 옆면까지 깔끔하게 칠하는 것도 모자라 비싼 액자를 구하는 것이 아니다. 다 그럴만한 이유가 있다. 액자는 작품 가격을 적어도 열 배는 올려준다. 머리는 좋은데 능력은 뒤떨어지는 놈들의 생존전략이다.   
“알아, 시발아. 아니까 입 닥쳐.”  
그리고 우리는 벌들처럼 W 교수와 함께 있는 리처드를 구경했다. 입을 여는 건 주로 W 교수였고, 리처드는 고개를 끄덕이거나 젓기만 했다. D는 그 모습에 오르가즘이라도 느꼈는지 아주 맛이 가서 황홀해했다. 역시 아까 W 교수를 오만하게 내려다보던 리처드를 D가 봤어야 했다. 봤다면 D는 혼자만의 기념일을 오늘로 선포할 것이다. W 교수의 몰락일이라고 거창한 이름을 붙여서 말이다. D가 접시에 담긴 과자를 한 움큼 쥐어 입안으로 털어 넣었다. 놈은 모든 본능적이고 생리적인 현상을 단 한 번도 현대사회의 교육을 받아 본 적 없는 야만인처럼 추잡하게 한다. 보고 있자니 비위가 상했다.   
“근데 에이단, 너 저 남자하고도 섹스했어?”  
“어. 존나 많이 했는데?”  
“…….”  
부스러기가 내 얼굴에 튀었다.   
“널 덮칠 일은 없으니까 안심해라.”  
나는 그것을 털어내며 D를 발로 한 대 쳤다.   
“미친새끼, 내 몸은 소중히 다뤄줘. 난 뒤로는 동정이라…….”  
“너랑 안 잔다니까 씨발아!”  
우리가 이처럼 난잡하고 지저분한 대화를 나누고 있는데, 멀리서 D의 어머니가 도망간 아들을 잡기 위해 다시 나타났다. D의 어머니는 성난 주전자처럼 콧김을 뿜으며 두껍게 썬 고깃덩어리 같은 발로 지진을 일으켰다. D는 씨발, 맙소사. 욕과 함께 한숨을 쉬었다. 그리고 슬그머니 자리를 내뺐다.

그러나 결국 도망치다 뒷목이 잡힌 D가 찔끔찔끔 눈물과 함께 콧물을 흘리며 그녀의 손에 끌려왔다. D가 다시 도망치지 못하도록 내 옆에 세워두고 그녀는 내게 호들갑을 떨며 물었다.   
“티나, 안 그래도 너도 찾고 있었다. 너 정말 남자 만나니? 저 사람이 네 애인 맞아? 전에 만나던 여자 친구는?”  
그녀는 내가 아니라고 말해주길 바라면서 남자처럼 뻣뻣한 털이 난 손등으로 내 팔을 잡고 흔들었다. D의 어머니는 매일 아침 몰래 면도도 한다. 그녀의 턱과 인중은 좀 파르스름했다. 이 여자가 남자였다면 나와 겨룰 만하겠는걸. 어쩐지 대단치 않은 사소한 것에도 감탄하고 싶어졌다. 지금은 기분이 그랬다. 난 확실히 아까 전부터 내가 비웃었던 속물들처럼 내가 아닌 다른 것을 내보이며 과시욕을 채우고 있던 것이다. 이건 담배처럼 습관적이고 건강에 안 좋다는 것을 뻔히 알면서도 계속 붙들게 되는 거부할 수 없는 힘이 있었다. 다만 그녀의 우악스러운 손에 잡힌 내 팔은 어린애 팔처럼 가엽게 휘둘렸으므로 아팠다. 그래서 난 버르장머리 없이 굴었다.  
“보면 몰라요?”  
그녀가 내 팔을 매정하게 놓았다. D의 어머니는 몹시 보수적이고 신실한 종교인으로, 호모포비아다. D와 나는 그 점에선 공감대를 형성했다. 우리가 가까워졌던 계기 중 하나도 예수 욕이었다. 그 인간이 나타남으로써 우리는 휴일을 빼앗겼다. D, 이 자식과 내게 주일은 안식일이 아니라 사형집행일이었다. 방금 나의 대답으로 아마 그녀에게 있어 나의 지위는 세상에 둘도 없는 사랑스러운 아들의 훌륭하고 믿음직한 아일랜드 출신 카톨릭 신자 친구에서 상종해선 안 될 더러운 나병 환자로 추락했을 것이다.   
“맙소사, 말세로군. 세상이 어찌 돌아가려고.”  
D의 어머니는 『요한 묵시록』에서 언급하는 말세에 심하게 집착하는 경향이 있었다. 내 생각엔 적어도 내가 살아있을 동안 그때는 오지 않을 것 같은데 말이다. 그녀는 내게 돌을 던질 준비를 했고, 나는 D를 방패 삼았다. 말세야, 말세. 세상의 절망을 혼자 짊어진 표정으로 내 탓이오, 내 탓이오, 내 탓이니. 하고 중얼거리며 충격받은 D의 어머니가 제 가슴을 치면서 우리를 버려두고 어디론가 훌쩍 사라져버렸다. D는 무척이나 기뻐했다.  
“너와 MJ가 우리 엄마를 물리쳐줬어. 고마워. 우리 엄마 꼭 그린 고블린(Green Goblin) 같지 않냐? 초록색 깃털 옷이라니, 미친 것 같아. 비 오니까 머리가 돌았나 봐. 내가 저러고 나타날까 봐 오지 말라고 한 거였어.”  
D가 샴페인을 다시 따르며 건배하자고 말했다. 우리는 샴페인을 맥주처럼 천박하고 격식 없이 쭉 들이켰다.   
“천만에.”  
“한동안 널 못 만날 수도 있겠다.”  
놈은 또다시 샴페인을 잔에 가득 채웠다.   
“내가 바라던 거야.”  
우린 또 들이켰다. 머리가 조금 어지러웠고, 갈비뼈가 아파져 왔다. 속이 쓰리기 시작했다. 술기운이 돌기 시작하자 담배를 피우고 싶어졌지만, 전시장 안은 금연이었다. 당장 W 교수에게서 리처드를 찾아와야겠다.   
“새끼, 하여간. 야, 근데 남자하고 섹스하면 기분 어때?”  
“그거 알아서 뭐하게? 왜, 좋으면 나하고 섹스하게?”  
“아니……. 인류가 멸망해서 세상에 너와 나 단둘만 남는다면 난 차라리 자살할 거야.”  
“내가 할 말 네가 먼저 하지 마라.”  
게이 친구를 패션처럼 자랑하고 싶어진 로라 알렌이 어느새 우리에게 다가와 내게 말을 걸었고, 언제부터 만났어? 부터 시작해서 어떻게 알게 된 사이냐며 질문을 마구 쏟아 부었다. 이 년도 정신을 다 차린 건 아닌 모양이다. 아직 못된 버릇을 갖고 있었다. 하지만 난 호모포비아도, 게이도 아니다. 그런데 리처드는 왜 자기가 게이가 아니라고 말하는 걸까? 여하튼 난 D와는 섹스할 수 없다. 그럴 바에야 차라리 내 손으로 거세하고 말 것이다. 알렌과도 섹스하고 싶지 않다. 그녀는 제임스 그린버그를 떠올리게 한다. 만약 이 여자와 잔다면 제임스 그린버그와 한 것이나 마찬가지일 것이다. 제시 스미스와는 그 굉장한 가슴을 보고 있자면 섹스할 수 있을 것 같은데, 그녀의 입술에 일어난 각질을 애써 외면하며 필사적으로 들러붙은 텁텁한 냄새 나는 코랄색 립스틱 때문에 그러면 안 된다. 난 머리가 빙글빙글 돌아서 이 여자의 무의미한 질문엔 별로 대답하고 싶지 않았다. 마침 저만큼 떨어져 있는 W 교수가 이제 리처드를 내게로 돌려보내 주려고 했다. 리처드는 끝까지 여왕처럼 굴었다. W 교수는 리처드의 손등에 키스했다. 그러자 D는 완전히, 갔다. 그래서 부리나케 화장실로 달려갔다. 

이윽고 오픈식이 끝났다. 갤러리 안을 채운 사람들은 작품이랍시고 내놓은 허접한 쓰레기가 아니라 진정한 주역이자 여왕에게 경배하며 하나둘 자리를 뜨기 시작했다. D의 어머니는 끝까지 날 본체만체했다. 넋이 나간 제시 스미스는 제 일벌들의 호위를 받으며 질질 끌려나갔다. 멀리서 로라 알렌이 내게 손을 흔든다. 정신 나간 년. 제 엄마의 손을 잡고, D는 코흘리개 애처럼 발걸음을 돌렸다. 구석에 있던 로버트 프로스트 교수가 내게 슬그머니 엄지를 치켜들었다. 저 작자가 지금 나하고 뭐하자는 거지? W 교수는 리처드만 바라보고 있다. 그러려니 한다. 갤러리 오너는 리처드에게 축사를 바치고 싶어 했다. 그에게 리처드는 이런 존재다. 애들 학예회에 잘 나가는 락 밴드가 와서 축하공연 해준 거나 다름없다. 그러니까 좀 더 구체적으로 말하자면, 언제였더라? 메탈리카(Metallica)의 리드 보컬이자 기타리스트인 제임스 헷필드(James Hetfield)가 자기 딸이 학예회에서 노래 부르는데 옆에서 어쿠스틱 기타로 반주해준 적이 있다. 그거와 같은 것이다. 그리고 주역인 리처드는 빨리 집에 가고 싶어 했다. 그건 나도 마찬가지다. 집에 가서 리처드와 뒹굴고 싶었으니까.

리처드 이 미친년은, 아니 폐하께서는 꼭 당신처럼 차를 주차해두셨다. 으슥한 곳에 얌전히 말이다. 차에 타자마자 리처드는 안전벨트를 매고 숨을 돌렸다. 간만에 외출이 역시 무리였는지 피곤해 보이는 얼굴로. 나는 차 안에서 담배를 피우면서 리처드가 매고 있는 안전벨트를 손으로 있는 힘껏 잡아당겼다가 툭, 하고 놓아줬다.   
“여왕 폐하. ……칼날 여왕(Queen of Blades).”  
리처드에겐 고작 벌 따위가 아니라 저그(Zerg) 군단 정돈 갖고 있어야 격이 맞는 것 같았으므로 그렇게 불렀지만, 리처드는 게임을 안 해서 뭔지도 모를 것이다. 뭐, 여러모로 어울리는 별명이긴 하다. 사라 케리건(Sarah Louise Kerrigan)이 자신을 일컬어 우주 최고의 쌍년 여왕(Queen Bitch of the Universe)이라고 말하는 것도. 하여간 『스타크래프트(StarCraft)』 얘기를 하자면 끝이 없는데 배틀넷(Battle.net) 북미 서버를 털어버린 걸로도 모자라서 유럽 서버까지 털어버린 한국 놈들이 증오스럽다. 내 저글링(Zergling) 목을 그놈들의 마린(Marine)이 다 따버렸다. 밤새 게임을 하느라 하마터면 칼리지도 못 갈 뻔했었다. 엄마가 내 컴퓨터를 박살 내서 다행이었다. 덕분에 포트폴리오 만드는 데 집중할 수 있었다. 하지만 이젠 마음껏 게임 하라고 자리를 마련해줘도 그렇게는 못한다. 무엇이든 열중할 수 있는 시기가 있는 법이다. 따가워, 티나. 벨트에 얻어맞은 리처드가 싫은 소릴 하며 내게 물었다.   
“너 술 얼마나 마셨어?”  
“샴페인 다섯 잔.”  
난 반도 피우지 않은 담배를 끄고 리처드의 가슴에 얼굴을 묻었다. 오늘 나름대로 굉장한 일을 해냈으니까 나 괜찮지 않냐 그에게 과시하고 싶었고, 이거 한다고 그간 고생했으니 어리광을 좀 부리고 싶어졌다. 아, 이제 당분간은 좀 쉴 수 있겠다. 죽는 줄 알았다. 나는 코끝에 스며드는 리처드의 냄새를 맡으며 눈을 감았다. 오늘 밖에 나온다고 향수 뿌렸네. 평소와는 좀 다른 냄새가 났다. 나도 모르게 웃음이 비실 나왔다. 리처드가 내 머리를 쓰다듬어줬다.   
“그 정도로 취하지도 않으면서.”  
난 엄마를 닮았다. 어지간해선 많이 안 취한다. 자유자재로 취할 수도 있고 안 취할 수도 있었다. 기분이 내키면 취했고, 안 내키면 안 취한다. 심지어 알딸딸한 상태로도 멀쩡하게 돌아다닐 수도 있었다. 엄마는 술을 아주 좋아했지만, 결코 취하는 법이 없었다. 엄마와 술을 함께 마시면 쓰러지는 건 언제나 아버지였고, 키 작은 엄마는 자기보다 머리 두 개는 큰 기다란 아버지를 어깨에 들쳐 메고 질질 끌어다가 침대에다 던져놓곤 했었다. 다음 날 아침이면 아버지의 머리엔 새집이 생겼고, 눈 밑이 퀭했다. 엄마는 멀쩡한데 말이다.   
“취한 척하려고.”  
아까 내가 남긴 자국이 보고 싶어서 리처드의 셔츠 단추를 열었다.   
“적당히 해. 안 받아줄 거야. 나 정말 힘들어, 에이단. 하루만이라도 쉬자. 난 너처럼 젊지 않다고.”  
말은 그렇게 하지만 내가 다시 빨아대는 걸 밀어내진 않았다. 오히려 내 머리를 계속 쓰다듬어 주면서 내가 좀 더 하길 바라는 눈치였다. 옆에다 자국 하나만 더 만들려고 한다.   
“그래, 오늘은 봐줄게. 섹스해서 몸살 난 사람 살면서 네가 처음이야.”  
“요즘 넌 꼭 빈대 같았어.”  
칼날 여왕이 더할 나위 없이 훌륭한 조소를 내게 보여줬다.   
“뭐? 내가 너한테 빌붙어 먹고 사는 건 사실이지만, 그래도 빈대라니. 아직 피는 안 빨았어.”  
내가 그에게서 떨어져 흥분한 목소리로 반박하자 리처드는 내 빈틈을 놓치지 않고 재빨리 답답한 안전벨트를 매버렸다. 난 벨트에 갇혀 있는 게 정말 싫지만, 한 번 묶인 이상 풀 수도 없었다. 어쨌거나 여왕의 뜻 아닌가. 거역했다간 목이 달아날 것이다.   
“인터넷 하다가 우연히 들어간 블로그에서 봤는데 빈대 수컷의 교미 중 50%는 동성 교미이고, 20%는 다른 곤충들과의 교미이며 나머지 30%만이 암컷과의 교미래. 어떤 빈대는 하루에 200번 이상 교미를 한대. 빈대 수컷은 욕구를 느끼게 되면 주위를 모조리 찔러댄대. 삽입해야 할 곳이 아닌 곳에다가도 말이야. 꼭 너처럼.”  
리처드는 차에 시동을 걸며 너처럼, 이 말을 힘주어 강조했다. 좆같은 안전벨트, 답답해 죽겠다. 분풀이를 하려 한다.   
“난 박아야 할 곳을 정확히 알고 있어. 네 몸에선 두 군데고, 문지를 수 있는 곳은 수도 없이 많지. 쌀 곳도 정확히 알고 있어. 학교 다닐 때 성교육 시간을 언제나 기다렸거든. 확실하게 배웠다고. 리치, 난 요리엔 정말 소질이 없지만 크림 파이는 완벽하게 만들 줄 알아. 네가 배탈 날 정도로 만들어서 먹여줄게.”  
내가 웃으면서 머리를 기대오자 리처드는 자신의 기다란 손가락으로 핸들을 휘감으며 내게 말했다.   
“에이단, 나 지금 핸들 잡았어.”  
“그래서?”  
“한 번만 더 그런 지저분한 소리 하면 가드레일 들이박아 버릴 거야.”  
살인자의 눈을 하고 말하는 그가 정말 저질러 버릴 것 같아서 나는 온몸이 서늘해지는 것을 느끼며 콘솔 박스 위에 올려놓은 꽃다발을 집어 들었다.  
“씨발년, 하여간 존나 성격 더러워서는 농담도 못해. 야, 근데 이게 무슨 맛이라고 넌 그렇게 먹어 대는 거지? 아, 씨발. 화장품 맛이잖아.”  
그리고 꽃을 떼어 입에 가져갔다가 도로 뱉었다. 속이 메스꺼워졌고, 잇몸이 칼로 찌른 것처럼 욱신거리며 쓰라렸다. 리처드는 그런 내가 오히려 이해되지 않는다는 눈으로 자기도 꽃잎을 하나 떼어 입술로 가져갔다.   
“맛있지 않니? 난 맛있는데.”  
완벽하게 그것을 맛보며 리처드가 내게 물었다.   
“전혀. 엄마가 아버지에게 담배 끊었다고 거짓말하고 줄담배 피우다가 아버지 오니까 냄새 지우려고 급하게 샤워코롱 뒤집어쓴 그런 맛이다.”  
리처드는 웃으면서 천천히 차를 빼내기 시작했다. 그러기 위해 핸들을 잡고 한쪽 어깨를 젖히며 시야 확보를 위해서 뒤를 돌아보았는데 굉장히 멋있었다. 능숙하게 그것을 해내며 리처드는 말한다.   
“그게 무슨 맛이야, 냄새지.”  
“가까이 가면 혓바닥이 써. 냄새가 아니라 맛으로 느낄 수 있다고. 아버진 당연히 알지. 모르는 체하는 것뿐이라고. 넌 금연 결국 못할 거야. 내가 있으니까.”  
그런 그의 모습을 쳐다보느라 나는 좀 두서없이 횡설수설 말하고 말았다. 내가 얼마나 멍청해 보일까. 나는 굉장한 광경을 지켜볼 때면 얼간이가 되곤 한다. 조금 전까지는 꽤 대단한 놈 같았는데. 창피함을 느끼고 풀이 죽어 점점 말소리가 줄어들었고, 고개가 아래로 떨어지기 시작했다. 이윽고 완전히 차를 뺀 리처드는 그런 나를 보더니 왜 그래, 피곤해서 그래? 상냥한 목소리로 물었다. 내가 대답하지 않고 가만히 있자 리처드는 내 이마에 키스하면서 말했다. 오늘 멋졌어, 복수를 해줘서 고마워. ……난 복수 말고도 네게 해주고 싶은 게 있었는데. 그 말은 하지 않았다. 하지 못했다. 다시 담배를 찾았다. 리처드의 입술이 신경질적으로 뒤틀렸다.   
“또 담배 피우려고? 너 때문에 나도 자꾸 못 끊잖아. 담배 완전히 끊을 때까지 네가 어디로 사라져 버렸으면 좋겠다.”  
“너 말은 그렇게 해도 그래도 내가 제일 좋지?”  
“뭐?”  
리처드가 눈을 크게 뜨며 되물었다.   
“날 제일 좋아하잖아.”  
내 말에 그는 기분 좋게 웃음을 터뜨렸다.   
“하하.”  
그러나 결국 대답은 하지 않았다. 비가 그치기 시작했다.


	41. Chapter 41

주말엔 쉴 수 있을 줄 알았다. 디스플레이도 끝났고, 골치 아픈 건 이제 다 끝났다고 생각했는데 내 착각이었다. 주중 내도록 여왕의 자릴 탈환하려는 제시 스미스에게 시달린 건 말할 것도 없고, 덜컥 다음 주 화요일에 인터뷰가 잡혔기 때문이다. 이건 내 예상범위 밖의 일이었다. 어제 일이었다. 저녁을 먹고 있는데 전화가 왔다. 뜬금없이 내게 전화를 걸어온 곳은 무려 BBC였다. 처음에 난 믿을 수 없어서 BBC가 새로 생긴 대부업체 이름인 줄 알았다. 저 아직 사채에 손댈 정도로 망하진 않았어요. 그렇게 대답하며 전화를 끊으려 했었다. 난 그 방송국이 아폴로 11호(Apollo 11)를 우주에다 보내는 날, 데이빗 보위의 ‘Space Oddity’를 배경음악으로 깔았을 때부터 제정신은 아니라고 생각했는데 정말 제정신이 아닌 모양이다. ‘사치가 모르는 아이들’이라고 소름 끼치는 타이틀을 달고 여기저기 작은 갤러리들을 찔러댄 BBC가 이번 그룹 전시회에서 골라낸 건 나였다. 난 BBC가 문 닫는 날까지 포기하지 않을 게이 코드로 날 써먹기 위해서 그런 선택을 한 것으로 생각한다. 왜냐하면, 내게 전화를 한 사람은 젊은 여자였는데, 목소리가 가을날 독하게 마지막 피를 빨아대는 모기 같았다. 여자는 전시 오픈 날, 전시장에 있었다고 했다. 작품을 모두 봤으며 끝날 때까지 다른 모든 것을 보며 그 자리에 있었다고 말했다. 나는 다른 모든 것이 무얼 뜻하는지 단번에 알아챘다. 또 여자는 내 작품에만 아무 말이 없어서 인상 깊게 봤다고 마음에도 없는 소리를 하면서 화요일 날 작업에 관한 코멘트와 나에 대한 얘길 해주었으면 한다고 부탁했다. 대체 무슨 얘길 해야 한단 말인가, 나는 미칠 것 같았다. 벌써 모기가 내 귀에 들러붙어 날 괴롭히는 것 같았다. 

인터뷰 소식을 가족들에게 알렸을 때, 에이미 그 망할년은 BBC가 곧 망하려고 그런다면서 날 비웃었고 엄마와 앨리는 눈물에 잠긴 목소리로 정말 잘 된 일이라고 기뻐해 줬다. 식사 도중엔 거의 말하지 않는 리처드도 드물게 입을 열어 축하한다고 말해줬다. 그 순간엔 정말 날아갈 것처럼 기뻤다. 곧 인터뷰에 대한 걱정으로 심각해졌지만 말이다. 롤러코스터는 기대감에 잔뜩 부풀게 하도록 천천히 올라가지만, 내려올 땐 미친 듯이 빠르다. 기분은 곧 그렇게 추락했고, 이번엔 리처드가 아닌 내가 인터뷰에 대한 걱정으로 밤새 잠을 이루지 못했다. 넌 왜 내가 못 자도 날 괴롭히고, 네가 못 자도 날 괴롭혀? 리처드가 하도 울어서 빨개진 눈으로 원망스럽다는 듯이 나를 보며 말했다. 그거야 너와 섹스하면 약하는 것 같거든. 좀 미안해서 고분고분한 태도로 그의 다리를 주물러 주며 말했더니 리처드는 그것도 싫은지 다리를 빼내며 내게 물었다. 넌 약 안 해봤다며, 그런데 어떻게 약하는 것 같다고 말할 수 있어? 그는 비유를 모르는 인간이다. 정답을 추구하는 사람이기도 하다. 난 그가 발레를 하지 않았다면 틀림없이 공대생이 되었을 거라고 확신한다. 답이 떨어지지 않는 애매한 문장을 보면 리처드는 견디지 못했다. TV 보면 약한 놈들이 나오는데, 그놈들 하는 짓이 꼭 지금 나 같더라고. 그럼 대충 비슷하잖아, 아니야? 난 그렇게 말하면서 땀에 젖은 그를 끌어안았는데 리처드는 매정하게 등을 돌렸다. 내 몸에서 떨어져. 날 더 이상 건드리지 마. 

우리는 거의 점심때가 되어서야 일어났다. 난 아침 겸 점심으로 부엌에 뮤즐리 남아 있던 걸 다 털어먹었고, 리처드는 아무것도 안 먹고 샤워만 했다. 그리고 거실로 나가 각자의 할 일을 했다. 리처드는 소파에 앉아 간만에 안경을 쓰고 교양서적이라고 불려도 괜찮을 잡지를 읽었는데, 그 전에 내가 보았던 안경과는 다른 디자인이었다. 은색 반무테 안경이었다. 그에게 꽤 잘 어울렸다. 그 안경은 그를 억대 연봉을 받는 능력 있는 증권가 사람처럼 보이도록 해줬다. 그는 테이블에다 코코아가 담긴 머그잔을 갖다 놓고 말없이 잡지를 읽는 것에만 집중했다. 난 그런 그에게 다가가 그의 무릎에다 머리를 대고 누웠다. 그러고 있으니 몹시 졸렸지만, 눈이 감기다가도 인터뷰 생각이 나면 저절로 떠졌다. 졸음과 고민이 복잡하게 몸을 비틀며 꼬아대는 머릿속에서 간만에 ‘평균율 클라비어’ 소리가 들렸다. 난 심각한 일을 앞두고 딴 길로 가버리는 걸 아주 좋아한다. ‘Prelude And Fugue No.16 In G Minor, BWV885 - Fuga’는 좀 심각하게 건반을 두드려대는 곡이지만, 나쁘지 않고 괜찮았다. 어김없이 글렌 굴드가 연주한 ‘평균율’을 들으며 화요일 날 내가 해야 할 선전포고에 대해 고민했다. 난 인터뷰를 복수에 대한 선전포고로 이용하려고 한다. BBC도 나를 이용하는 것이니, 서로 이용하는 게 좋을 것 같다. 

남자는 아래에서 올려다봐도 근사했다. 경고 문구를 머릿속에서 작성하다 문득 리처드가 무얼 하고 있는지 궁금해져서 올려다봤는데, 미동 없이 눈을 내리깔고 잡지를 읽고 있었다. 그의 매끈하게 뻗은 목에서 이어진 뾰족한 턱이 마음에 들었다. 그는 항상 수술하고 싶다고 헛소리를 해대는 코도 말이다. 내 시선을 느꼈는지 잡지를 읽던 그가 잡지를 내려놓고 물끄러미 나를 내려다보며 내 얼굴을 손으로 만졌다. 난 눈을 감고 그의 손등 위로 내 손을 겹치며 그의 손바닥에다 키스했다. 리처드에게 키스를 퍼붓고 싶었다. 에이단, 이제 그만 똑바로 앉아. 네 머리 무거워. 하고 그가 깨는 소릴 하기 전까진 말이다. 하는 수 없이 바로 앉았다. 리처드는 다시 잡지를 읽으며 코코아를 마셨다. 아마 리처드는 오늘 안에 저 잡지를 다 읽을 수 없을 것이다. 코코아를 마실 때는 코코아에만 집중하기 위해 잡지를 내려놓고 머그잔만 손에 들었고, 머그잔을 내려놓고 나서야 다시 잡지를 들었으니까. 난 다시 그를 한참 동안 지켜봤다. 입술을 작게 오므려 소리 내지 않도록 애쓰며 코코아를 마시기보다는 입술에 적시고 있는 그 모습을 말이다. 그렇게 마시므로 당연히 입술과 그 주변에 묻었다. 그래서 리처드는 한 모금 마시고 나서는 꼭 혀로 입술을 핥아야만 했다. 혀로 윗입술을 천천히 핥는데 못 참겠다. 더는 지켜보지 않기로 하고 그의 손목을 잡아다가 내게로 확 당겼다. 나는 소파에 비스듬히 누웠고, 그런 내 위에 쓰러지다시피 리처드의 몸이 겹쳐졌다. 그가 쓰고 있던 안경이 내 어깨 위로 툭 떨어졌다. 갑자기 안경이 벗겨지자 시야 잡기가 어려운지 리처드가 눈을 계속 깜빡거렸다. 리처드는 한쪽 눈이 안 보여서, 이렇게 갑자기 시선을 바꾸면 꼭 헤맨다. 네 얼굴 안 보여, 어떡하지. 리처드가 당황한 목소리로 정신없이 고개를 저었다. 눈 꼭 감아봐. 나는 그런 그의 얼굴을 두 손으로 붙잡고 말했다. 약간 열이 있었다. 리처드는 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸리며 불안한 표정으로 눈을 감았고, 나는 그의 뺨을 손끝으로 문지르며 다시 말했다. 자, 이제 천천히 다시 떠. 리처드는 아무것도 볼 수 없는 오른쪽 눈부터 뜨고 왼쪽 눈을 떴다. 보여? 내가 묻자 리처드는 안도한 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕였다. 난 안경을 테이블 위에 치워버리고 그를 꼭 끌어안았다. 그리고 리처드의 셔츠 안으로 손을 집어넣어 흉이 져서 더 이상 매끈하지 않은 등을 꼬리뼈부터 쓸어 올려가며 척추를 눌렀다. 자꾸만 손바닥에 흉터가 걸렸다. 개자식, 제대로 경고할 것이다. 

리처드를 만지고 있으면 편안하다. 기분이 좋다. 언제나 그랬다. 이제는 떠올리면 마음 아픈 편안함이 되었지만……. K, 나는 거짓말은 하지 않아. 아니, 못해. 이따금 리처드 몸 생각이 날 때가 있어. 굳이 게걸스러운 성욕 때문이 아니라, 단지 그를 끌어안고 있을 때가 생각나. 남들보다 조금 차가운 몸도, 냄새도, 촉감도. 진득하게 생각하다 보면 꼭 지금 그를 안고 있단 착각이 들 때도 있어. 꽤 실감 나게 말이야. 하지만 무슨 소용이지, 결국 내가 생각하는 건 날짜도 번번이 헷갈릴 정도로 오래전 일이 되어 버렸는데. 사람은 왜 기억하고 사는 걸까. 왜 그렇게 필사적으로 남겨두려고 하는 걸까. 머릿속에 보관하는 것도 모자라서 글로 남기기까지 하잖아. 그래서 나는 때로 사람의 다른 이름은 기억이 아닐까 해. 존나 우스운 소리 같네, 이거. 

얼마나 그렇게 부둥켜안고 있었을까, 눈을 감은 채 리처드가 나를 불렀다.   
“티나.”  
그를 만지던 손을 멈췄다.   
“어?”  
“넌 내가 섹스 비디오 찍었다면 무슨 생각이 들 것 같아?”  
리처드가 몸을 살짝 일으켜 나를 내려다봤다.   
“그거 돈 받고 찍은 거야 아니면?”  
그가 영문 모를 말을 꺼낼 때마다 나는 숨이 막혔다. 내가 이른 시일 내에 담배를 끊어야 할 이유이다. 요즘 나는 자주 숨이 찼다. 난 젊은 나이에 폐암에 걸려 죽을지도 모르겠다. 멍청하고 한심한 죽음이겠지.   
“뭐가 되든지 간에, 있다면. 그건 내 생각엔 올바른 일이 아닌 것 같아. 도덕적이지 못해. 섹스로 돈을 주고받는 게 옳다고 생각해? 애초에 섹스의 목적은 번식이잖아. 번식 외의 목적으로 섹스를 하는 동물은 많지 않아. 그런데 다른 객체에게 값을 지급하면서까지 섹스를 원하는 동물은 인간밖에 없잖아. 인간만 그런다고. 이건 부정한 역행이라고 생각해.”  
내 머리카락을 만지작거리며 리처드는 조금 괴로운 표정을 지었다. 어쩐지 내버려두면 그가 울음을 터뜨릴지도 모른다는 생각이 들어 얼른 그를 다시 안아버렸다. 그가 우는 얼굴은 보고 싶지 않았다. 그건 정말 나를 죽고 싶게 만든다.   
“너 밖에 좀 나가라.”  
“밖에 나가라고?”  
내 말에 그가 갑자기 킥킥 웃었다. 리처드는 눈물을 참기 전에 웃음을 터뜨리는 버릇이 있었다. 난 그의 머리카락을 손으로 헤집으며 말했다.   
“사람들이 어떻게 사는지 좀 봐. 더럽게 재밌게 살고 있잖아, 전부 다 뒤집어졌는데 말이야. 세상이 망한 지 오랜데 올바른 게 어디 있어? 세상은 2000년 전에 이미 망했어, 예수가 나타난 시점부터 이미 망했다고. 엄마, 예수님은 날 안 사랑하세요. 더블린 탈출해서 다행이지 여태 집에 붙어있었으면 난 지금 우리 주 예수 그리스도의 이름을 통하여 비나이다. 아멘. 이러고 있을 거야. 아니다, 인간이 글자를 쓰면서부터 망한 거지. 비디오라 그랬지? 기록이네. 기록은 좆같아, 영원히 없어지지 않아. 잊었다고 믿고 있던 부끄러운 기억들이 언젠가는 발목을 잡고 말아. 기록해 놓은 걸 다 태워도 슬그머니 모습을 드러낸다고. 리치, 내 생각엔 지금 사는 사람들은 말이야, 적어도 남에게 상처만 안 주면 그럭저럭 나쁘지 않은 삶인 것 같아. 어쩔 수 없잖아, 다들 비슷하게 생각하는 것 같으면서도 정작 까보면 완전히 다르다고. 난 B와 내가 하나부터 열까지 엄청 닮았다고 생각했는데 끝을 보고 나서야 걔랑 내가 얼마나 다른 인간이었는지 깨달았다고. 사람들은 달라도 너무 달라. 저 인간은 저런 인간이라고 딱 결정해버리면 나중에 뒤통수 맞아. 오늘은 옳은 일이 내일은 틀린 일이 될 수도 있고, 당시엔 분명 정당했던 일들이 아주 먼 훗날에 존나 억울하게도 말이지, 그 일 당사자들은 이미 죽고 없어진 지 오래라 무덤에 뼈도 남지 않았는데 뜬금없이 후손이라는 것들이 그때 댁이 틀렸어요, 댁은 개자식이에요. 이러면서 그 인간이 기를 쓰고 세워놓은 명예에 흠집을 낸단 말이야. 그리고 그 개자식 직계 후손들이랑 소송 벌이면서 변호사들 지갑만 채워주지. 그러니까 도덕 들먹이면 끝이 안나. 리처드, 난 절대로 철학적인 인간이 아니야. 그런 문제 고민 못해. 그냥 주변 사람 상처는 안 주고 살아야지, 잘 지내야지 그게 다지. 어쩌다 많은 사람이 날 알게 돼도 말이야, 나 죽을 때 옆에 있어 줄 사람은 몇 안 되잖아? 그 사람들 챙기기도 벅찬데 어떻게 다 신경 쓰고 살아. 존나 웃긴 게 말이야, 포르노 스타와의 문란한 사생활이 비싼 값에 팔리는 예술이 될 수도 있어. 제프 쿤스(Jeff Koons)도 포르노 배우 치치올리나(Cicciolina, Elena Anna Staller)와 결혼했잖아. 그리고 제프 쿤스 그 인간은 자기 와이프와 섹스하는 모습을 존나 거대하게 만들어서 사람들 앞에 내놨다고. 사람들은 그걸 좋다고 봐……예술이래. 시발, 내 생각엔 제프 쿤스는 분명 자기 물건을 과장해서 만들었을 거야. 그런데 섹스 비디오라니, 그건 왜?”  
제프 쿤스와 치치올리나의 끝내주는 포르노를 꼭 한 번 보라고 권유하고 싶다. 보고 나면 한동안 인터넷에서 포르노를 찾아볼 생각도 하지 못할 것이다. 그것은 뭔가에 뒤통수를 세게 얻어맞은 것처럼 골을 찡하게 울린다. 난 그걸 처음 보고 한동안 속이 메스꺼워서 B와 섹스도 못했다. 그러니 두 번은 보지 않는 게 좋다. 이제 웃는 것도 힘든지 리처드는 기운 없이 내 어깨에 열이 올라 뜨거운 자기 이마를 찧어대며 다시 물었다.  
“있다면 말이야. 싫을 것 같아, 좋을 것 같아?”  
“내가 그걸 좋아해야 할 이유도, 싫어해야 할 이유도 없잖아.”  
“그게 다야?”  
난 이 대화를 얼른 끝내고 싶었지만, 리처드는 심각한 화제를 한 번 꺼내기 시작하면 쉽게 멈추지 못한다. 그러니 그가 결론을 내릴 때까지 계속 대화를 해줘야만 했고, 그러고 나면 침울해지곤 했다. 대부분 심각하기만 하지 좋은 화제는 아니기 때문이다. 심각해도 괜찮은 화제가 있다. 결혼하면 집을 어디서 구할까, 아이는 얼마나 가질까, 어떻게 키울까. 그런 것들 말이다. 현실성 없긴 마찬가지지만, 난 차라리 이왕 심각할 거 그가 그런 얘기나 했으면 하는데……. 만약 그런 대화를 나눈다면 유쾌하게 두통을 겪을 수 있을 것이다.   
“어, 뭐라고 대답을 해줘야 할지 잘 모르겠어. 어쩌면……나도 하나 찍혔을 수 있겠다. 술 먹고 사고 치면 기억이 잘 안 나서. 만약에 내가 성공해서 돈을 아주 많이 벌게 된다면 말이야, 뜬금없이 얼굴도 기억 안 나는 여자가 그 영상을 들고 나타나서 내게 돈을 요구하며 협박할 수도 있겠지. 그럼 난 한 푼도 안 줄 거니까 네 맘대로 까버리라고 할 거야.”  
“왜? 막지 않을 거야?”  
리처드가 다시 몸을 일으켜 나를 내려다보았다. 씨발, 리처드는 기어이 울고 있었다. 난 얼른 눈물로 얼룩진 그의 얼굴을 소매로 문질러 닦았다.   
“그거 막는다고 막아지냐, 한 번 찍힌 이상 끝난 거야. 그 여자가 한 번으로 물러날지도 장담할 수 없고. 존나 창피해하면서 그냥 잊고 살아야지. 어쩌다 또 생각나면 벽에 머리 좀 박고.”  
“역시 그렇게 생각해?”  
눈물을 참기 위해서 리처드는 얼굴을 일그러뜨리며 미소를 지었는데 처참했다.   
“역시?”  
“끝난 거라고.”  
난 이런 얼굴을 한 사람을 이미 알고 있다. 밤늦게 코가 돌아가도록 술 마시고 돌아온 아버지라고 부르기도 싫은 개자식에게 죽도록 두들겨 맞던 에바. 다음 날 내가 그 애 얼굴에 든 멍을 가리키며 왜 그러냐고 물어보면 온몸을 쥐어짜듯이 웃어 보이면서 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘리곤 했다. 그러면 난 마음이 너무 아파서 그 애에게 아무 말도 하지 못했다. 에바, 잠깐만 기다려봐. 하고 말하며 에바가 어디 가지 못하도록 세워두고 엄마, 에바가 또 울어. 얼른 집으로 뛰어들어가서 엄마 손을 잡고 다시 나오곤 했었다. 엄마는 눈시울을 붉히며 그 애 손을 잡고 우리 집으로 데리고 가서 따뜻한 우유 한 잔을 주곤 했다. 엄마, 리처드 또 울어. 난 어릴 때처럼 그러고 싶어졌다. 하지만 엄마는 너무 멀리 있다. 런던에서 더블린까지 가는 길에 리처드는 다 울어서 바싹 마른 미라처럼 변해버리고 말 것이다.   
“아니, 난 잊고 살라고 말했잖아.”  
리처드는 계속 웃으면서 횡설수설 말했다.   
“하지만 전제가, 이미 끝난 거니 마지못해서…….”  
리처드에게도 따뜻한 우유를 주면 울음을 그칠까? 에바는 그랬었는데. 조금 전까지 리처드가 마시고 있던 코코아가 생각났다. 이미 다 식었을 것이다. 뜨거운 음료가 식어버리면 맛이 형편없어진다. 내가 왜 이걸 마셨지, 후회할 정도로. 이상한 일이다. 분명 맛있었는데. 사람도 조금은 비슷한 것 같다. 그래서 완전히 식기 전에 남기지 말고 비워야 한다. 나는 울고 있는 그의 목덜미에 손을 가져가 그를 끌어당겨 키스했다. 젖은 뺨이 닿자 내 얼굴은 따끔거렸고, 입술을 벌려 헤집고 들어가자 혀가 마비될 정도로 단맛이 났다. 갑자기 배가 고파져서 한참 동안 리처드와 혀를 섞었다. 그를 먹어치우고 싶었다. 그러다 숨이 차서 다시 그를 놓아주었고, 리처드의 뺨에 내 뺨을 갖다 대며 말했다.   
“존나 달다, 코코아 얼마나 진하게 타서 먹고 있던 거야.”  
“하지만 섹스 비디오는, 그러니까 포르노는, 나를 파괴해.”  
리처드는 계속 말하고 싶어 했다. 이제 내가 울고 싶을 정도로 무서워졌으므로 그의 입을 막고 싶어서 다시 키스했다. 이제 글렌 굴드 혼자서만 피아노 치며 흐느끼고 있다. 그의 목소리는 종종 흥얼거림이라기보다는 흐느낌에 가깝게 들렸다.   
“코코아 맛있네. 나도 한 잔 타줄래?”  
“그만……좀.”  
“네 얘기 집중 좀 해달라고?”  
“응.”  
“싫어.”  
계속 듣고 있으면 죽을 것 같은데, 어떻게 더 들으라고.   
“에이단.”  
코끝이 슬슬 아려오기 시작했다. 더블린까지 갈 수는 없으니 당장 리처드를 데리고 조지아의 집에 다녀올까, 조지아도 우유를 데워 주지 않을까. 나도 좀 마셔야겠다.   
“거, 시발 안 그래도 머리 아파 죽겠는데 계속 칭얼댈래? 좋아. 난 네가 뭘 했든 상관 안 할 거니까 너도 신경 껐으면 좋겠고, 포르노의 기준이 사람을 인스턴트 처먹은 것처럼 적나라하게 흥분시키는 거라면 말이야.”  
난 몸을 일으켜 그를 내 다리 위에 앉혀놓고, 리처드의 입술을 가리키며 말했다.   
“이것도 포르노야.”  
“아.”  
다시 벌어진 그의 입술에 입을 맞췄다.   
“너 입 벌리고 혀 빼물고 있으면 난 존나 흥분되거든.”  
그리고 일어나라고 그의 엉덩이를 때렸다.   
“그러니까 빨리 코코아 좀.”  
그러니까 미친년이 눈을 흘긴다.  
“네가 직접 해.”  
리처드는 일어나주긴 했지만, 부엌에 가진 않았다. 옆에 앉으면서 매정하게 거절했다. 다시 안경을 찾았고, 잡지를 들었다. 난 하는 수 없이 코코아를 타기 위해 부엌으로 걸어가며 말했다.   
“애정이 식었어……처음엔 알아서 다 해주더니. 쉽게 몸을 주는 게 아니었는데, 이렇게 버려질 줄 알았으면.”  
다시 잡지에 몰두하며 리처드가 나는 쳐다보지도 않고 쌀쌀맞게 말했다.   
“가는 김에 나도 한 잔만 더.”  
“와, 너 정말. 그나저나 밥도 안 먹고 코코아만 마셔?”  
“날씨가 흐려서 입맛이 없어.”  
머리가 아픈지 이마를 손으로 짚으며 리처드는 다시 안경을 벗고 말았다.   
“그러면 속 다 버려. 뭐라도 좀 안 먹을래?”  
그의 불규칙하고 까다로운 식습관은 언제나 나를 걱정하게 했으므로 뭐라도 좀 먹었으면 했다. 소파에 등을 기대 누우며 리처드는 고개를 저었다.   
“코코아만.”  
“그래, 알았어.”

그리고 나는 부엌에서 코코아를 꺼내 들고 새로운 고민에 빠지고 말았다. 내가 수행할 수 없는 임무였다. 난관에 봉착하고 만 것이다. 차라리 내게 조지아의 냉장고에 음식물 쓰레기를 몰래 갖다 놓고 오라 그랬으면 훌륭하게 해냈을 것이다.   
“리처드, 너처럼 달게 먹으려면 몇 스푼이나 타야 해? 난 매번 밍밍해지더라고. 코코아가 아니라 초콜릿 씻은 물맛이 나. 근데 우유 넣어야 해? 물? 뭐 넣어야 해?”  
내가 스푼을 들고 어떻게 해야 할 줄을 몰라 부산스럽게 움직이자 리처드는 더는 손 놓고 있을 수 없는지 기어이 일어나서 내게로 다가왔다. 그는 내가 부엌에 들어가면 언제나 이 꼴을 반복하곤 했다. 나만 들여보내면 부엌은 엉망이 되고 마니까.   
“있잖아, 티나. 난 네가 정말 귀찮고 싫어.”  
“그렇게 다정하게 웃으면서 그런 말을 할 수 있다니, 너 존나 대단하다. 귀 막고 있으면 사랑한다고 말하는 줄 착각했을걸.”  
솔직히 좀 설렜다. 하도 예쁘게 웃어서. 내게 가까이 온 리처드가 발로 내 정강이를 걷어찼다.   
“왜 때려, 미친년아.”  
“안 때렸어, 내가 지나가는데 네가 거기 있던 것뿐이야.”  
리처드는 뻔뻔한 얼굴로 내게 못돼 먹게 웃어 보이며 내 앞에서 가련하게 떨고 있는 코코아 통을 치우고 냉장고에서 우유를 꺼냈다. 다음번엔 임무를 무사히 완수할 수 있도록 그가 코코아를 타는 모습을 잠자코 지켜봤다. 리처드는 조금 전까지 울어서 코를 좀 훌쩍였다. 눈이 따가운지 하다 말고 손등으로 얼굴을 문지르기도 했다. 나는 티스푼으로 코코아를 휘젓는 그의 등 뒤에 서서 허리를 끌어안았다.   
“근데 리치, 커피엔 위스키 타서 마시기도 하잖아. 코코아에 술 넣어 마시면 이상할까? 위스키 봉봉은 맛있잖아? 코코아에 타도 맛있을 것 같다.”  
“글쎄, 안 해봐서 모르겠어.”  
“해봐야지.”  
나는 얼른 위스키를 가지고 와서 내 컵에다 그걸 조금 따랐다. 리처드는 싱크대에 기대서서 자기 컵을 들고 한 손으로 밑바닥을 바치며 내 기행을 잠자코 지켜봤다. 나는 잔뜩 긴장하고 코코아를 한 모금 마셨다. 그리고 우웩, 구역질을 했다. 난 당장 세제 맛이 나는 이 끔찍한 독극물을 개수대에 버리고 싶었고, 위스키를 병째로 마시고 싶어졌다. 리처드는 괴로워하는 날 보며 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

좆같은 호기심. 불난 곳으로 자진해서 걸어 들어간다. 타 죽어도 변명도 할 수 없다. 그러게 내가 뭐라고 말했어? 언제나 나를 괴롭히던 정체 모를 놈이 다시 내 어깨에 손톱을 박으며 함께 비웃었다. 나는 허탈한 기분으로 아까운 코코아를 버렸고, 리처드의 손에 있는 컵을 빼앗아 그걸 대신 마셨다.  
“리처드, 코코아엔 술 타면 안 돼.”  
리처드는 여전히 웃고 있었다. 정말 얄미워서 한 대 갈기고 싶었다.   
“맛 이상해?”  
보면 모르겠냐, 시발년아. 정말 속이 죄다 뒤집히는 맛이었다. 위스키 봉봉은 위스키 봉봉이어서 맛있던 것이다. 아이리쉬 커피도 아이리쉬 커피여서 맛있었던 것뿐이다. 멍청한 짓을 했다. 코코아에 술 타서 맛있으면 이미 개나 소나 술 타서 메뉴판에 올려놨을 텐데.   
“죽을 것 같아.”  
나는 타들어 가기 시작한 목을 손으로 매만지며 다시 그에게 컵을 돌려주고 말했다. 리처드는 계속 웃음을 참지 못하며 내가 돌려준 컵을 싱크대 위에 은근슬쩍 올려놨다. 그는 남이 마신 컵에 절대 입을 대지 않는다. 음료가 든 컵도 다 비우지 않는다. 항상 반 인치 정도 남긴다. 그의 이해할 수 없는 결벽증상 중 하나였다. 저번에 저녁을 같이 먹다 실수로 그의 물컵에 든 물을 마신 적이 있었는데 리처드는 내색은 하지 않았지만, 굉장히 괴로워 보이는 눈치였고 끝내 컵에 다시 손대지 않았다. 심지어 밥도 먹지 못하고 안절부절못하다 기어이 컵을 들고 가서 개수대에 물을 버렸다. 그리고 새 컵을 꺼내서 새로 물을 따랐다. 나와 키스할 수는 있어도 같은 컵을 쓸 수는 없던 것이다. 생긴 건 자기가 결핵 환자처럼 생겨서는, 정도가 있지 그가 나를 무슨 전염병 환자처럼 취급한 것 같아 기분이 나빴지만, 뭐라고 말할 수도 없었다. 내가 기분 나쁜 것보다 그가 괴로워하는 게 더 크게 느껴졌기 때문이다. 리처드가 목이 뜨끈하게 간지러워서 캑캑 거리고 있는 내 얼굴에다 비웃음으로 갈겨주며 입을 열었다.  
“네가 요리를 왜 못하는지 알 것 같아.”  
어차피 안 마실 테니……난 다시 리처드의 코코아를 갖고 와 마음대로 홀짝였다. 내 예상대로 리처드는 새로 코코아를 타기 시작했다.   
“왜?”  
티스푼을 컵에 부딪치지 않고 젓는 모습이 신기했다. 금속이 부딪쳐 쨍그랑거리는 경박한 소리가 나지 않고 아주 조용했다.   
“이것도 맛있고 저것도 맛있으니 다 합치면 더 맛있겠지, 하고 생각해서 다 섞어버려.”  
“아, 내가 좀 그렇긴 해.”  
“그리고 음식물 쓰레기를 만들어 놓지.”  
“어쨌든 그거 내가 다 버리잖아. 네가 하도 버리기 싫어해서.”  
내 말대로, 난 이 집에서 할 수 있는 일이 쓰레기 내다 버리는 것밖에 없었다. 때때로 나는 그놈들을 끌고 계단을 내려가면서 동족상잔의 비극을 저지르는 것 같은 우울한 기분에 잠겨 바로 돌아가지 않고 담배를 한 대 피우고 들어가곤 했다.   
“대부분 네가 만든 거잖아, 네가 버려야지. 그리고 난 음식물 쓰레기가 생긴 것 자체가 싫은 거야.”  
날이 추워져 서늘한 밖에는 내 동족들이 추위를 피하려고 서로 엉겨 붙어 썩은 냄새를 풍기며 몸에서 열을 내고 있다.  
“까다로운 년.”  
“꼬집지 마.”  
내가 자기 뺨을 꼬집자 리처드는 깜짝 놀랐다.   
“예쁜년.”  
“뭐?”  
이건 더 놀랐다. 눈이 엄청 커졌다. 리처드는 자기 귀를 의심하고 있었다. 내게 그 어떤 욕을 들었을 때보다 더 충격받은 얼굴이었다. 이게 먹혔으니, 앞으로 종종 써먹기로 마음먹었다. 나는 충격을 받아서 말도 못하고 있는 그를 등 뒤에서 끌어안아 허리를 꽉 잡았다. 조금 분한 얘기긴 한데, 아마 리처드의 키가 나와 비슷했어도 골반이 나보다 훨씬 위에 올라가 있을 것이다. ……다리가 나보다 더 길다. 조금이 아니라 훨씬. 그래서 그와 바지를 같이 입을 수 없다. 내가 그의 바지를 입는다면 커튼으로 만든 할로윈 의상을 입은 코흘리개 어린애처럼 덜떨어진 모습으로 바닥에 질질 끌고 다닐 것이 분명했다. 둘 다 서로 옷 입는 것에 대해 더없이 끔찍하다며 비난을 아끼지 않았으므로 그럴 일은 없겠지만, 그래도 자존심 상하는 일이다.   
“나, 이러고 있을래. 잠깐만 이러고 있자, 리치.”  
나는 한참 동안 그의 등에 얼굴을 문질렀다. 울지 좀 마라, 너 내일모레 마흔인데 서른도 안 된 애 앞에서 우는 거 창피하지도 않냐. 그렇게 말하면서. 그러게, 나이 먹은 남자가 우는 건 추하지? 아니, 씨발년아. 내 말뜻은……됐다, 너랑 말하면 입 아파. 그의 배를 두 손으로 꽉 잡아 비틀었다가 또 걷어차였다. 글렌 굴드가 피아노를 치면서 웃기 시작했다. 시발. 

난 다시 인터뷰에 대한 두려움에 시달렸고, 화요일이 오지 않기를 간절히 바라며 머리를 쥐어뜯었다. 리처드는 아까 읽고 있었던 잡지를 다시 읽었다. 얼마나 시간이 지났나 싶어서 모바일을 꺼냈더니 폭탄이 터져있었다. 제시 스미스의 메시지. 뭐해요? 무시하기로 하자. 방송 언제 하는지 꼭 말해줘야 해. 내 천사 앨리의 메시지. 응, 그럴게. 답장을 보냈다. 축하해, 게이 새끼야. D, 시발놈의 메시지. 무시했다. 너 꽤 잘 지내는 것 같다? 앙심을 품은 제임스 그린버그의 메시지. 소문은 정말 발이 빠르다. 물론, 엄청 잘 지내. 넌 어때? 이 자식을 약 올려주고 싶어서 답장을 보냈다. 남자 만난다며? 놈이 재빠르게 답장을 보내왔다. 이제 귀찮다, 무시하려 한다. 어느새 벌써 4시였다. 뮤즐리로 대충 때워서 그런가, 허기가 졌다. 나는 잡지를 읽고 있는 리처드를 발로 툭툭 건드리며 말했다.   
“자기야, 저녁은 나가서 먹을래? 내가 살게.”  
리처드는 멈칫했다. 천천히 고개를 들어 나를 본다. 그리고 글렌 굴드와의 불가능한 평균율 연탄을 엇박자를 치며 느리게 잡지를 떨어뜨리고 말았다. 심지어 몸을 가여울 정도로 떨고 있었다. 씨발, 기분이 아주 좋아졌다. 떨어뜨린 잡지를 도로 줍지도 못하고 리처드는 멈춰 있었다. 이윽고 시곗바늘이 오른쪽으로 움직였고, 그의 얼굴이 확 달아올랐다.   
“와, 너 엄청 새빨개졌다.”  
난 배를 잡고 웃었다. 리처드는 손을 덜덜 떨며 떨어뜨린 잡지를 도로 주우려고 했지만, 계속 손이 미끄러져서 제대로 집지 못했다. 결국, 내가 잡지를 주워주자 리처드는 입술을 짓씹으며 이러지도 저러지도 못하다 읽기 포기한 잡지를 테이블 위에 내려놓고 말았다. 난처함이 역력한 얼굴로 내게 어린애처럼 따지기 시작한다.  
“네가 갑자기 그렇게 불러서……. 왜, 왜……그렇게 불러, 왜.”  
“저녁 나가서 먹자.”  
난 말을 돌리며 관절이 유난히 동그란 그의 무릎 위에 손을 올려 꽉 쥐었다. 그러나 리처드는 아직도 진정이 되지 않는지 바람 빠진 목소리로 물었다.   
“먹고 싶은 거 있니?”  
“딱히 없는데, 간만에 비 안 오니까 나가고 싶어졌어.”  
“그럼 내가 먹고 싶은 거 먹어도 돼?”  
“뭐 먹고 싶은데?”  
“스시.”  
이건 내 지갑 사정 생각하면 좀 부담스러운데……. 그래도 기분이니까, 그런 생각을 하며 그러자, 라고 말하려고 했는데 리처드가 선수를 쳤다.   
“나도 돈 있으니까, 부족하면 같이 내면 되니까……. 내가 계산해도 괜찮고.”  
별일이네. 꽤 먹고 싶은 모양이다. 나가서까지 먹으려고 하는 거 보니 말이다. 드문 일이므로 난 기꺼이 그러기로 했다.   
“아니야, 괜찮아. 걱정은, 내가 산다니까? 내가 너한테 저녁도 못 사줄까 봐? 그래, 저녁에 나가서 먹자.”  
갑자기 리처드가 내 셔츠 앞섬을 그러쥐더니 고개를 옆으로 돌리고 조심스럽게 입을 열었다.  
“그런데.”  
“왜?”  
“그렇게 부르지 마.”  
미간에 주름을 잔뜩 세우고 말이다.  
“자기야.”  
“제발.”  
“싫어, 시발년아.”  
“그래, 차라리.”  
리처드는 반대쪽으로 고개를 돌렸으나 여전히 나와 눈을 마주하지 못했다.  
“내 예쁜년.”  
“제발.”  
“앞으로 헛소리 지껄일 때마다 이렇게 부를 거야.”


	42. Chapter 42

화요일, 전시와 함께 인터뷰를 끝냈다. 내가 얼마나 덜떨어진 놈인지 다시 한 번 확인할 좋은 기회였다. 할 수만 있다면 다시 태어나고 싶다. 다시 태어난다면 프레젠테이션으로 먹고사는 입바른 놈이 될 것이다. 하려 했던 말이 생각나지 않아 말을 더듬으며 시간을 벌다 결국 씨발, 하려던 말은 이게 아니었는데. 라고 말하며 머쓱하게 웃는 나를 보며 인터뷰어가 따라 웃었다. 그녀는 사람 상대하는 것이 무척이나 능숙한 여자였고, 정말 순발력과 융통성이 대단했다. 로딩 중에 멈춘 영상처럼 답답하게 앉아 있는 날 적당히 이끌어냈다. 그 여자가 나를 어떻게 재가동시켰는지 보여주고 싶다. 직감으로 화제를 건져낸 것이다. 술이라도 한잔 하고 다시 시작하실래요? 카메라 앞에서 담배를 애써 참고 있는 내게 넌지시 자신의 담배를 건네며 여자가 말했다. 그 순간 여자의 벽돌 같은 갈색 머리카락이 끝내주게 보였다. 그녀는 나를 트레이시 에민처럼 만들려고 했다. 트레이시 에민은 술에 거나하게 취해서 방송에 나왔다. 그리고 벡스(Beek's) 맥주와 봄베이 사파이어(Bombay Sapphire) 광고를 따갔다. 나는 담배를 피우면서 그녀에게 물었다. 술 마시고 인터뷰한다고 맥주 광고 하나 찍을 수 있을까요? 그랬으면 좋겠다. 난 돈 많이 필요한데. 그러니까 인터뷰어가 새침하게 웃었다. 인터뷰 출연료로는 부족해요? 그리고 자신도 담배를 입에 물었다. 부족하죠, 집을 사고 싶거든요. 담뱃재를 털며 나는 대답했다. 집? 어떤 집 말인가요? 여자는 흥미로운 눈치로 물었다. 다락이 있는 집을 갖고 싶어요. 스튜디오가 아니라요? 난 일하는 공간이랑 주거 공간 구분이 잘 안 되는 놈이라서요. 죄다 어지르고 살거든요. 엉망이죠, 정리된 건 단 하나도 없어요. 지저분하고 너저분해요. 여자와 나는 청소에 대해 10분 정도 잡담을 나눴다. 그 여자도 결벽증 걸린 플랫 메이트 때문에 살기 퍽퍽하다고 내게 하소연했다. 우리는 30분 동안 결벽증 환자에 대한 뒷담을 하며 꽤 친해졌고, 내가 느슨해지자 그녀는 여백을 남겨둔 내 팸플릿에 대해 날카로운 질문을 던졌다. 씨발, 정말 할 말이 없었다니까요. 그냥 보면 알잖아요. 복잡하게 꼬아놓은 것도 아닌데. 그렇게 말하며 나는 즈지스와프 벡신스키에 대해 그녀에게 얘기해줬다. 그 작자는 자기 작품의 의미에 대해 자신도 모른다고 말했었다. 내 그림은 나도 잘 모른다. 대충 이런 식의 말이었다. 굳이 이해하려 들지 마라. 그림에 대한 의미는 무의미한 것이고, 난 그림을 무슨 상징성 따위를 갖고 그리진 않는다. 이미지에 대한 명백한 해답을 가지고 있지 않은 그런 이미지에 난 늘 끌리고, 만일 그 이미지가 하나의 상징으로 귀결된다면, 그건 더 이상 예술이 아니다. 단지 일러스트일 뿐이지. 인터뷰어는 그 말에 동감할 수 없다고 반박했다. 적어도, 벡신스키의 작품에 대한 코멘트로는 동감할 수 있지만 내 작업은 그와는 동떨어져 있는 것 같다고 말했다. 씨발, 정말 할 말이 없네요. 난 머리를 긁으면서 다시 담배를 피워야만 했다. 그리고 더듬더듬 말했다. 있잖아요, 그 인간은 말은 의미 없다고 하지만 그 인간 작품 보고 있으면 대강 어떻게 살아온 사람인지 보이지 않아요? 존나 신기한 일인데, 사람들은 어쩔 수 없이 티가 나요. 이름 안 적어놔도 이건 그 인간 소지품이라는 걸 알 수 있다고요. 셜록 홈즈가 아니어도 주변에 친한 사람 물건은 알 수 있어요. 평소 생활습관이 그대로 있거든. 어쨌든 당신 말대로 난 목적이 있긴 해요. 근데 그 목적의 의미는 다른 사람들에겐 무의미해요. 내가 해야 할 복수지 보는 사람들이 해야 할 복수는 아니니까. 대체 내가 해야 할 복수를 당신이 왜 하려고 해요? 상관없는 일인데. 그러니까 그냥 보고 본인이 좋을 대로 생각하라고 내버려둔 거예요. 내가 갖다놓은 상징성과 의미는 단 한 사람만 알고 있으면 되거든요. 의미는 그게 전부고, 보기 괜찮은 거 갖다놓은 것뿐이에요. 저거 마감하느라 꽤 애먹었는데, 내 성격상 쉬운 일이 아니었거든요. 그래도 존나 어느 정도는 만들어야지 남들 보고 시간 내서 봐달라고 말할 수 있잖아요. 여기서 여자의 직감이 가장 빛났다. 한 사람이란 건 그 날 전시장에 오신 분 말이죠? 여자는 정말 두려운 존재다. 말하지 않겠습니다. 나는 사생활을 지키기 위해 애쓰는 유명배우처럼 굴었다. 만약 편집되지 않고, 그대로 방송에 나가 에이미가 이 같은 내 모습을 본다면 런던까지 와서 나를 비웃어줄 것이다. 여자가 내게 친근하게 군 목적은 결국 청취료를 받아먹기 위해 자신들의 화제성을 살리고자 이지만, 어쨌든 나는 덕분에 할 말을 했다. 모두 다는 아니지만 말이다. 

다시 기회가 온다면 할 말을 모두 할 것이다. 종이에다 모두 적어서 읽으려 한다. 차라리 테니스를 치며 공을 주고받는 거면 몰라, 대화를 주고받는 건 현기증 날만큼 아찔하고 어려운 일이다. 난 대화를 할 때 안 좋은 버릇이 있다. 여러 번 지적 받았지만, 도무지 고칠 수 없었다. 어떤 거냐면, A에 관해 얘기를 한다. 구체적으로 예를 들자면 어제저녁 엄마가 내놓은 요리가 얼마나 형편없는 것이며 감자는 왜 또 그렇게 많이 나오는지에 대한 따분한 얘기다. A에 대한 화제로 할 만한 얘기는 그 날 올라온 요리의 가짓수와 고기가 익은 정도, 감자는 얼마나 많이 나왔는지, 평소에 엄마가 요리를 잘하는지 못하는지, 대충 이런 것이다. 하지만 난 고기가 암에 걸릴 정도로 바싹 타서 나왔다는 말을 하면서 머릿속으로 A', B, B'까지 대화를 먼저 진행해 버린다. A에 대한 화제가 아직 끝나지 않았는데 말이다. 정신 차려보면 A', B를 건너뛰고 B'를 얘기하고 있다. B'는 술에 관한 것이다. 난 맥주가 좋고 와인은 싫어요. 당연히 듣고 있는 사람은 날 병신처럼 보고 있다. 병신이 되지 않기 위해 종이에다 A에 대해서만 빼곡히 적어 읽는 수밖에 없다. K, 스티브 잡스는 존나게 대단한 인간이야. 네가 그 인간을 과도하게 칭찬하는 건 별로지만, 대단한 인간이라는 건 인정할게. 

디스플레이 철수는 내일 하기로 했다. 6시, 마지막으로 전시장 문을 닫으면서 나 빼고 전부 좀 질질 짰다. 로라 알렌은 무서운 얘기까지 했다. 다음에 또 같이 전시했으면 좋겠어, 아쉽네. 자신의 자리를 위협하는 새로운 여왕이 등장하자 임시평화조약을 맺은 여왕벌 두 마리는 얼싸안고 울었다. 저년들 머리 돈 거 아니야? D가 내게 귓속말했다. 밖엔 비가 또 내리고 있었다. 지겨울 만큼 비를 퍼붓는 런던은 언제나 나를 부끄럽게 만들었는데, 내 우산은 항상 녹이 슬었고 걸핏하면 찢어져서 쓰나 마나였기 때문이다. 어지간한 비로는 우산도 들지 않는 게 여기 사는 사람들이라지만, 난 몸을 으스스하게 만드는 비에 노출되는 것이 싫었다. 그러나 다행히도 좋은 변명거리가 생겼다. 오늘 우산을 들고 나오지 않았다. 그래서 비를 맞고 가기로 했다. 돌아가는 길에 꽃다발을 샀다. 시들지 않고 아주 생생한 것이었다. 색이 특이해서 샀다. 장미꽃이 진달래처럼 진분홍색이었다. 심지어 물방울까지 맺혀 축축했다. 코를 묻으면 간질거리는 물비린내와 함께 화장품 냄새가 났다. 리처드는 꽃을 말리면 꽤 예쁘다고 말했지만, 그럴 일은 없을 것이다. 그는 결국 이걸 먹고 말 것이니까. 실은 먹으라고 산 거다. 요즘 리처드는 많이 먹지 않는다. 전보다 덜 토하니까 굳이 많이 먹을 필요가 없다며 접시에 반이나 남기고 포크를 내려놓았다. 어제는 심지어 커피 한 잔만 마시고 아무것도 먹으려 하지 않아서 내가 매달려 사정사정하니까 우유 한 잔을 마셨다. 리처드는 아주 깡마르기 시작했고, 안고 있으면 뼈가 부딪쳐서 아팠다. 

플랫에 도착하니 7시가 조금 넘은 시각이었다. 이 시간이면 리처드는 언제나 저녁을 준비하고 있다. 부엌에 서서 냄비를 젓는 그의 뒷모습을 구경하는 건 괜찮은 일이다. 그래서 문을 두드리지 않고 간만에 스페어 키로 문을 열었다. 또, 그 사이 내게 뻔뻔하게 굴어도 괜찮다는 자신감이 생겼으므로. 문을 연다. 조심스럽게, 조용히. 몰래 들어가서 그를 놀라게 해주려고 하니 몹시 긴장되고 두근거렸는데 금세 잡치고 말았다. 또 개자식이 왔다 갔나 했다. 집 안이 엉망이었다. 꽃은 못 먹겠네. 매달아서 말려야겠다. 나는 손을 부들부들 떨면서 신발장 위에 꽃다발을 내려놓고 안으로 들어갔다. 바닥이 핏자국으로 엉망이었고, 물건이란 물건은 전부 다 박살 나고 깨져있었다. 멀쩡한 걸 찾는 게 더 힘들 것 같다. 부엌에서 연기가 났다. 얼른 거기로 뛰어가 보니 냄비가 졸아붙어 밑바닥이 새카매져 있었다. 난 얼른 불을 끄고, 침착해지기 위해 잠시 아무 데나 몸을 기대있어야만 했다. 내 손은 어느새 식은땀으로 축축해져 있었다. 착잡한 심정에 잠겨 젖은 손으로 얼굴을 마구 문질렀다. 내가 언제부터 클래식 음악을 이렇게 알았더라? 아까부터 흐르고 있던 음악이 귀에 박혔다. 대충 들으니 무슨 곡인지 대번 알 수 있었다. 쇼팽(Fryderyk Franciszek Chopin)의 왈츠(Waltzes)였다. 얼마 전에 같이 ‘Waltz No. 14 In E Minor Op.Post’를 들으며 리처드는 조만간 내게 왈츠를 가르쳐 주겠다고 말했다. 쇼팽의 왈츠는 템포 루바토(Tempo Rubato)가 너무 많고 복잡해서 춤을 추기엔 적당하지 않으니 다른 곡으로 연습해보자고 그런 말도 했었다. 그러다 내 얼굴을 한참 동안 보더니 아니다, 넌 탱고(Tango)가 나을 것 같네. 웃으면서 나를 놀렸다. 지금은 이딴 거 듣고 싶지 않아서 꺼버렸다. 그때만 해도 왈츠는 정말 듣기 좋은 곡이었는데……. 이제 나는 리처드를 찾아야 했다. 집에 있긴 한지, 아니면 어디 숨었는지 생각하자니 미칠 것 같았다. 그때 침실 쪽에서 요란한 소리가 났다. 둔탁한 물건이 떨어지는 소리였는데, 틀림없이 부서졌을 것이다. 솔직히 말하자면 나는 도망가고 싶었다. 내가 어떻게 할 수 있는 상황이 아니었으므로. 내가 들어가서 개새끼를 떼어놓는다고 완전히 끝날 일이 아니기 때문이다. 그렇다고 아무것도 안 하고 이러고 있을 수도 없었다. 난 조금 울고 싶어졌고, 주저앉고 싶었다. 무기력한 상황에 놓이자 순발력 있던 인터뷰어의 자신감이 떠올라 그녀가 부러워졌고, 동시에 내게 한심함을 느껴야만 했다. 그만해! 누군가 고함을 질렀는데 리처드의 목소리는 아니었고, 씹새끼의 목소리도 아니었다. 변수에 나는 충동적으로 행동했다. 내가 겁에 질려있단 것도 잊어버리고 침실 문을 연 것이다. 

거실바닥부터 이어진 핏자국은 방안에선 아예 조그만 웅덩이를 몇 개나 만들어 놓은 상태였다. 방 안은 더 끔찍했다. 피복이 벗겨진 전선이 자기들끼리 꼬여 있었고 토어치어도, 책들도, 전부 산산조각이 나 있었다. 난 하마터면 나도 모르는 사이에 전쟁이 터졌고, 여기만 공습을 받았다고 착각을 할 뻔했다. 리처드는 바닥에서 낯선 사람과 뒤엉켜 있었다. 두 사람은 지독히도 흥분해 있었고, 이성을 잃은 상태였다. 내가 들어 온 것도 모르고 자기들끼리 격양된 얼굴로 노려보고 있었다. 바닥에 쓰러져 가까스로 등을 벽에 붙인 남자는 비교적 멀쩡했다. 옷이 찢긴 데다 뺨에 긁힌 자국이 있고, 손이 피투성이였지만 크게 다친 것 같진 않았다. 리처드는 그의 위에 올라타서 남자의 멱살을 잡고 있었다. 리처드가 얼마나 다친 건지는 잘 모르겠다. 여하튼 피범벅이었다. 남자는 그래도 이성을 조금이라도 붙들고 있는 것 같지만, 리처드는 완전히 놓은 것 같다. 남자의 셔츠에 피를 묻히면서, 또 남자의 얼굴에 자기 손에서 흐르고 있는 피를 묻혀가며 정신 나간 사람처럼 웃어댔다. 그는 원래 이상한 사람이다. 정신이 나간 건 맞는데, 이렇게 적나라하게 확인한 건 처음이었다. 문득 그가 매주 타오던 약 봉투 안에 든 색색의 눈 아픈 알약들이 떠올라 토할 것 같았다. 대체 이게 무슨 상황이지. 나는 아무리 생각해도 알 수 없었다. 리처드가 남자의 이마를 손으로 쓸어 넘기며 웃었다. 남자의 얼굴에 끈적끈적하게 피가 달라붙었고, 머리카락도 엉켜 붙었다. 리처드는 맨발이었고, 거기엔 유리 조각이 박혀 있었다. 난 저들을 떼어놔야 할지 좀 더 지켜봐야 할지 아직 판단이 서지 않아 멍청하게 문간에 서 있어야만 했다.   
“알아, 네가 나 때문에 얼마나 포기한 게 많은지 나도 잘 알아. 그래서 다 돌려줬잖아. 그거면 충분한 거 아니야? 날 그만 괴롭혀. 필요 없어. 더는 너와 만나고 싶지 않아. 이제 와서 기대고 싶지도 않다고. 돈 필요하면 말해, 돈은 줄게. 모두 줄게. 다 가져가.”  
소름 끼쳤다. 리처드가 저렇게 말하는 건, 저런 목소리로 말하는 건 처음이었다. 그래서 리처드의 얼굴을 한 다른 사람일지도 모른단 생각을 했다. 적어도 내가 아는 그는 언제나 기운이 없었고, 느슨했다. 이렇게 팽팽하게 날이 선 모습은 단 한 번도 본 적이 없다.   
“돈은 필요 없어, 리처드. 네가 번 돈 필요 없어. 이렇게 번 돈 절대 필요 없다고. 넌 내게 아무 말도 하지 않았었지. 난 모르고 그런 돈을 받았어. 그렇게 번 돈을, 아무렇지도 않게 내게 줬단 말이다. 너란 놈은 정말이지……!”   
그렇게 말하며 그는 자기 얼굴을 매만지는 리처드의 손을 쳐냈다. 피가 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 리처드는 혼자 허탈하게 웃더니 남자의 어깨에 이마를 갖다 대며 빈정거렸다.   
“아, 그래. 네 목적이 이거였구나. 또 날 비난하고 싶어서 여기까지 찾아왔어? 내 얼굴 보면 구역질 난다며. 내가 역겹다며.”  
남자가 소름 끼치는 웃음을 지었다.  
“넌 지금도 역겨워.”  
그제야 나는 남자의 얼굴이 리처드와 비슷하단 걸 알았다. 얼핏 보면 같은 사람인가 착각할 정도로 비슷한 얼굴이었지만, 느낌은 완전히 달랐다. 언제나 폐병 환자처럼 보이는 리처드의 창백한 얼굴과 달리 남자의 적당히 그을린 얼굴에다 선이 더 굵었다. 훨씬. 체격도 더 좋은데다 단단해 보였다. 다만 남자는 리처드와 똑같이 웃었다. 얇은 입술을 한쪽만 비틀고 광대뼈에 올려붙이며 말이다. 미치겠다. 더 이상 보고 싶지가 않다. 그래도 나는 주춤거리며 한 발짝 더 가까이 다가갔다. 남자는 마디가 굵은 거칠고 투박한 손으로 리처드의 머리를 쓰다듬었고, 둘은 서로 끔찍해서 견딜 수 없는지 웃기만 했다.  
“그럼 대체 왜? 왜 굳이?”  
그런 남자의 몸에 자꾸만 얼굴을 문질러대며 리처드가 물었다. 남자가 자신을 꽉 끌어안자 리처드는 팔을 내려 주섬주섬 바닥에 떨어진 것들을 찾기 시작했다. 리처드가 찾아낸 것은 깨진 전구였다. 리처드는 그것을 집어 들었고, 무표정한 얼굴로 다시 고개를 들어 남자를 봤다. 남자는 한숨을 쉬며 말했다.   
“내버려 둘 수 없으니까.”  
그리고 리처드가 집어든 깨진 조각으로 자신의 목을 그어버리려 하자 남자는 리처드의 손을 자신의 손으로 덮어 세게 잡아버렸다. 깨진 조각이 손바닥에 파고들자 리처드는 비명을 질렀고, 눈물을 떨어뜨렸다. 고통스러워하며 리처드가 손을 떨자 남자는 기어이 한 번 더 세게 손을 누르며 화난 얼굴로 리처드를 다시 끌어안고 이내 손을 놓아주었다. 리처드는 흐느끼며 말했다. 손은 계속 떨었다.   
“아니야, 넌 혼자서 좋은 자식이 되고 싶은 거겠지. 손 많이 가는 동생을 언제나 챙겨주는 좋은 형 말이야. 나 이제 망가졌으니까 훌륭한 아들 이름표는 네 거야, 가져가. 그리고 날 내버려 둬. 마음껏 즐겨, 개자식아. 원하던 거잖아.”  
수신 거부, 채무관계, 나는 이해되지 않던 형제 사이. 그는 리처드의 형이었다. 아주, 끝내주게 망한 집구석 같다. 닮은 얼굴만 아니었다면 난 그들이 끔찍하고 혐오스러운 치정극의 당사자거나, 과거에 정리한, 두 번 다시 떠올리기 싫은 관계인 줄 알았을 것이다. 그들 사이엔 성애는커녕 형제 사이의 애정조차 없어 보였지만, 이상하게도 자기 힘으로는 버릴 수 없는 애증에 찌들어 있는 것 같았다. 리처드를 끌어안고 있던 남자의 갈색 눈이 나와 마주쳤다. 남자는 눈을 치켜뜨며 나를 보더니 하, 웃음인지 신음인지 모를 소리를 내뱉고는 날 상관하지 않기로 마음먹었는지 다시 시선을 거두어버렸다. 아마도 그는 나를 경멸하는 것 같았다. 무엇 때문인지는 모르겠지만, 지저분한 관계로 오해하고 있는 것 같다. 리처드는 계속 아파했고, 남자는 리처드의 손에 깊숙하게 박힌 조각을 빼내서 집어 던졌다. 그리고 찢어진 그 위를 꾹 눌러 피를 멎게 하며 씁쓸한 목소리로 말했다.  
“어머니와 아버지는 모르셔. 알고 있는 건 나뿐이야. 넌 여전히 부모님께는 아픈 손가락이고, 사랑스러운 아들이라고. 알아? 여전히 너만. 내가 아무리 노력해도 어머닌 너밖에 모르셔. 세상에 자식은 너밖에 없어. 연락도 없는 네 생일이라고 네가 좋아하는 음식을 아침부터 준비하고 계신다고. ……여전히. 난 네가 좋아하는 음식 전부 다 구역질 날 정도로 싫은데 말이야. 그것도 모자라 어머닌 식탁 앞에 앉아 청승을 떨어. 이제 리처드는 식단관리 엄격하게 안 해도 되니까 좋아하는 거 마음껏 먹을 수 있는데, 도통 연락이 없네. 얼굴이라도 봤으면 좋겠다. 잘 지내고 있는지……. 보고 있자니 미치겠더라.”  
어머니 얘기에 리처드는 내가 알던 얼굴로 울었다. 가련하게 말이다. 입술을 깨물며 몹시 괴로운 표정을 짓더니 이윽고 자기 형에게는 다시 쌀쌀맞은 얼굴을 해 보이며 지겨워서 견딜 수 없다는 듯이 말했다.   
“그럼 말해버리면 되잖아. 다 말해. 전부. 네가 알고 있는 것 전부.”  
“말하라고? 전부 말하란 말이야? 어? 네가 제정신 아닌 건 알지만, 말이다. 정도가 있어. 더러운 자식아. 정말이지 너와 이러고 있는 것조차 역겨워서 견딜 수가 없다. 넌 끔찍해, 리처드. 구역질 난다고. 내가 아는 인간 중 가장 더럽고 혐오스러워. 가증스럽기까지 해. 넌 항상 사람을 속이지, 선량한 행세 하면서 말이야. 그래, 넌 아무것도 모르는 체해. 온갖 지저분한 짓들을 하면서 말이다. 넌 더러워. 그래, 리처드. 네 말대로 전부 말해서 아버지가 또 쓰러지시게 할까? 그게 네가 진정 원하는 거야?”  
그가 언성을 높였다. 이게 정상적인 가족관계라고 말할 수 있을까? 아닌 것 같다. 그는 말 한마디, 한마디에 힘을 실어 리처드에게 상처를 주려고 작정했다. 하지만 리처드는 그런 그의 비난엔 익숙해 보였다. 그게 나를 더 힘들게 만들었다. 난 이 순간 에이미와 앨리가 둘 다 보고 싶었다. 그 애들은 날 우습게 알아도 단 한 번도 내게 상처 주는 말을 한 적이 없다. 내게 욕을 해도 기껏해야, 멍청이. 바보. 병신. 그게 다였다. 내가 아무리 짓궂게 굴어도 엄마에게 이를 거야, 그만해. 정말 그만하라고, 에이단. 꺼져! 밖에 나가서 얻어맞고 와라, 병신새끼. 웃으면서 나를 대했다. 그러니까 날 처참하게 한 적은 없었고, 앞으로도 그러지 않을 애들이었다. 그 애들은 믿을 수 있는 애들이다. 내가 정말 얻어맞고 오면 날 때린 자식을 찾아서 머리카락을 다 뽑아놓을 것이다. 자기가 그런 말을 해서 내가 정말 맞고 왔다고 울기까지 할 것이다. 그런데 지금 이 사람들은 서로 영원히 믿지 못할 것처럼 보인다. 누가 서로 부둥켜안고 있는 상대를 죽여준다면 아주 기뻐할 것 같다.   
“알아서 해. 난 상관하지 않을 거니까.”  
“좋아. 뭐라고 말할까, 리치? 네가 한번 말해 봐. 내가 어떻게 말하길 바라? 이렇게 말할까? 드릴 말씀이 있어요, 아버지.”  
“그만.”  
남자를 벽으로 세게 밀치며 리처드가 치를 떨었다.  
“리처드는 결국 오지 않을 겁니다.”  
“그만 해.”  
남자는 아랑곳하지 않고 계속해서 말했다.   
“그 애는 아주 부끄럽게 살고 있거든요.”  
아예 웃기까지 했다.   
“그만하라고 했잖아, 개자식아! 더는 말하지 마. 죽여 버릴 거야, 말하지 마!”  
비명을 지르는 것처럼 소리를 지르며 리처드가 남자의 멱살을 다시 잡고 그를 흔들어댔다. 남자는 꿈쩍도 하지 않았고, 리처드더러 아예 죽으라고 말을 퍼부었다.   
“당신 자식의 인생은 절반이 매춘이었습니다. 모르고 계셨죠? 당신에겐 그 애만큼 순진한 아이가 없었으니까요. 당신이 속았던 겁니다. 그 애는 지금도 몸으로 돈을 벌고 있습니다. 우리가 그 애에게서 받은 돈은 그 애의 화대였어요. 기분이 어떠세요? 믿고 싶지 않으신가요? 그렇게 애지중지 키운 자식이 고작 한다는 일이…….”  
그는 더 이상 말을 할 수 없었다. 리처드가 그의 목을 졸랐기 때문이다.   
“말하지 마…….”  
남자의 얼굴이 점점 질리기 시작했다. 리처드는 있는 힘껏 그의 목을 졸랐다. 난 리처드가 살인자가 되는 걸 바라지 않는다. 그가 겨우 탈옥한 감옥에 다시 갇히는 건, 상상만 해도 싫다. 그를 말리기 위해서 가까이 다가갔는데, 남자는 무표정한 얼굴로 나를 보더니 손을 저었다. 꺼지라고 말이다. 그리고는 자신의 목을 조르고 있는 리처드의 손목을 잡아 대번에 풀었다. 손목이 잡혀 더 이상 아무것도 하지 못하게 된 리처드는 머리만 세차게 흔들며 그에게 애원했다. 아예 울었다. 정말, 기운이 다 빠지도록. 보고 있는 내가 힘이 다 빠질 것 같았다.   
“휴, 제발. 제발. 나 좀 살려줘, 내버려둬. 나는 이제 어떻게 할 수 없어. 다른 건 할 줄 몰라. 너 안 괴롭힐게, 영원히 네 인생에서 사라져줄게. 내가 다 미안해. 내가 다 잘못했어. 그러니까 내버려둬.”  
리처드의 애원을 듣고서야 남자는 화가 수그러들었는지, 동생을 불쌍하게 여기는 어조로 물었다.  
“왜 이렇게까지 살아?”  
리처드는 쓴웃음을 지으며 얼굴을 일그러뜨렸다. 그리고 자조하며 남자에게 반문했다.  
“그러게, 그러게. 왜 이렇게 살지?”  
“가자, 더는 여기 혼자 있지 마. 영국 떠나서 같이 지내자.”  
“난 여기 있을 거야. 아무 데도 안 가.”  
남자는 매정하게 현실을 확인한다.  
“CC도 죽었어. 이제는 네가 여기 남아서 기다릴 사람이 단 한 사람도 남지 않았어.”  
“CC 얘긴 하지 마. 나가, 당장 나가! 돌아가라고, 다신 찾아오지 마. 꺼져. 날 그만 괴롭혀, 제발. 으, 으으……. 제발.”  
그리고 리처드는 앓는 소릴 내면서 남자의 위로 쓰러졌는데, 몸이 굳어서 더 이상 움직이지를 못했다. 뻣뻣하게 마비가 오기 시작한 몸을 안간힘을 쓰며 비틀어댔지만 소용없었다. 그는 꼭 간질 환자처럼 경련을 일으켰고, 발작했다. 그리고 숨도 못 쉬고 울기만 하면서 당장 죽을 것처럼 괴로워하니까 남자는 몸을 일으켜 리처드를 안았다. 과호흡이었다. 리처드를 침대에 눕히고 남자는 내가 서 있는 쪽으로 걸어왔다.

“비켜.”  
그가 무표정한 얼굴로 내게 명령하듯이 말했다. 목소리가 낮고 무서워서 난 얼떨결에 비켜서고 말았다. 기분이 더러웠다. 씨발, 날 언제 봤다고. 나는 주먹을 꽉 틀어쥐고 그를 한 대 갈기지 못한 것을 또 후회하며 침대 가까이 가서 리처드의 손을 잡았다. 꽉 잡고 싶었는데, 손이 아파 보여서 그럴 수 없었다. 밖으로 나간 남자는 곧 종이봉투를 들고 다시 돌아왔다. 성큼성큼 침대로 걸어와 여전히 나는 사람취급도 하지 않으며 곧장 리처드를 일으켜 자신에게 기대게 했다. 내가 잡았던 리처드의 손이 힘없이 떨어졌다. 내 얼굴을 보긴 했을까? 볼 수는 있을까? 남자는 봉투를 리처드의 얼굴 가까이 가져가 다시 숨을 쉬게 했다. 남자는 침착했다. 정말 어른스러웠다. 리처드는 겨우 남자의 팔만 붙들고 고분고분 말을 들었다.   
“그래, 나 잡고 있어. 괜찮아, 곧 괜찮아질 거야. 천천히 해, 천천히 들이마셨다 뱉어. 응, 그렇게.”  
리처드가 시키는 대로 따르자, 남자는 땀과 피로 젖은 리처드의 이마에 입 맞추고 아직 떨고 있는 그의 손을 주물러줬다. 난 아무 말도 안 하고 보기만 했다. 적어도 이 사람이 리처드를 죽일 것 같진 않았다. 말로는 이미 죽였지만. 잠시 후에 숨이 돌아온 리처드는 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸리며 자기 셔츠를 손으로 그러쥐었다. 남자는 리처드의 등을 두드려 주며 물었다.   
“토할 것 같아? 괜찮아?”  
“나 머리 아파.”  
리처드가 그렇게 대답하자 손으로 리처드의 이마를 짚으며 다시 물었다.   
“소리 질러서 그래, 이마가 좀 뜨겁네. 혹시 감기 걸렸어?”  
“아니.”  
“환장하겠군. 리치, 성격 좀 죽여. 대체 어머니는 왜 네가 화도 낼 줄 모르는 착한 애라고만 알고 계신 걸까……. 어쨌든 열이 더 오르지 않게 화내지 말고 좀 진정해.”  
“나 머리 아프다고 말했잖아. 미키, 나 머리 아파.”  
좀 애처럼 보채는 목소리였다. 칭얼거린다. 딱 그 말이 적당할 것 같다. 형의 셔츠를 붙잡고 우는소릴 하면서 계속 머리가 아프다고만 말했다. 남자는 이번엔 좀 다정한 목소리로 물었다.   
“보채지 마, 리치. 해열제 있지? 어디 있어?”  
“약 안 먹을 거야. 약은 안 먹어.”  
리처드가 고집을 부리자 남자는 자신을 붙들고 있는 리처드의 손을 떼어 내고 리처드의 뺨을 한 대 쳤다.   
“정신 차려.”  
뺨을 맞자 리처드는 다신 보채지 않았다. 맞은 뺨이 후끈거리는지 손으로 부여잡고 남자를 노려봤다. 남자는 다시 한숨을 쉬었고, 나는 여기 더 이상 있고 싶지 않아서 내가 약을 갖고 오겠다고 끼어들었다. 남자는 달가운 눈치는 아니었지만, 리처드가 보채는 게 더 짜증 나는지 대답도 않고 고개만 끄덕였다. 씨발, 아까부터 재수 없다. 내가 약과 물컵을 갖다 주자 남자는 그걸 받아서 리처드에게 먹였다. 리처드는 뺨을 맞은 게 자존심 상했는지 순순히 먹으려고 하지 않았다. 입에 물었다가 뱉으려 해서 남자에게 또 뺨을 맞았다. 그러고 나서야 순순히 약을 삼켰다. 이건 좀 후련하다. 나도 가끔, 아니 자주 리처드의 뺨을 갈기고 싶었으니까. 그가 재수 없게 굴 때마다 말이다. 그러나 저 남자는 리처드보다 몇 배는 더 재수 없다. 리처드의 뺨을 손바닥으로 후려치고 싶다면, 저 남자는 주먹으로 한 대 쳐서 코뼈를 박살 내고 싶다. 만약 그렇게 한다면 내가 배로 얻어맞을 것 같긴 하지만 말이다. 가까이서 보니 남자는 정말 체격이 좋았고, 리처드와는 골격이 완전히 달랐다. 팔꿈치까지 걷은 셔츠 아래 보이는 팔이 근육질인데다 뼈대가 굵었다. 리처드에게서 형이 사업을 한단 얘길 듣지 않았다면 나는 그가 운동선수이거나 폭력배라고 생각했을 것이다. 억지로 약을 먹은 리처드는 끅끅 울면서 주먹을 쥐고 남자의 어깨를 마구 쳤다. 남자는 끄떡도 하지 않는다. 더럽게 아플 텐데, 참는 건지 맷집이 좋은 건지. 대신 리처드의 얼굴을 손으로 닦아주며 말했다.   
“울지 좀 말고. 더는 뭐라 안 할 테니까.”  
리처드는 남자의 손을 쳐냈다.  
“입 닥쳐. 네 얼굴 보는 것 자체가 싫어. 아무 말도 하지 말고 그냥 가. 날 건드리지 마, 짜증 나니까.”  
신경질적이었지만 아까보다 호흡은 많이 진정되어 있었고, 몸을 떨지도 않았다. 그래도 불안한지 남자는 리처드의 얼굴을 한 번 더 천천히 훑어보고는 이윽고 일어났다.   
“그래, 그만 쉬어. 난 이만 갈게. 내일 연락할 거니까 무시하지 말고 연락받아.”  
리처드는 대답하지 않고 고개를 돌렸다. 남자는 그럴 줄 알았다는 듯이 한숨을 쉬었다. 방을 나가면서 남자는 다시 한 번 나를 싸늘한 눈으로 내려다봤다. 그리고 아무 말 없이 가버렸다. 남자가 완전히 사라져서야 나는 숨통이 조금 트였다. 몸도 그럭저럭 움직였다. 나는 용기를 내어 리처드에게 다가갔고, 신중하게 그의 몸에 손을 대었다. 그리고 리처드의 발에 박힌 유리조각을 빼냈다. 피가 뭉클하게 터졌다. 나 정말 피곤해. 나는 한숨을 쉬며 말했고, 리처드는 미안해. 하고 말하며 내게 사과했다. 정말 미안하긴 하냐? 다시 물으며 자잘한 조각들도 빼줬다. 리처드는 고개를 끄덕이며 다시 말한다. 응, 정말 미안해. 그렇게 말하는데 내가 더 이상 뭐라고 할 수 없었다. 그래, 그러면 됐다. 남아있는 것들을 확인하기 위해 다시 피투성이가 된 리처드의 발을 들여다보며 대답했다. 아무래도 병원에 데려가야 할 것 같다. 얼마나 박혀있는지 피투성이라서 제대로 볼 수가 없었다. 우선 피부터 다 닦아주기 위해서 수건에다 미지근한 물을 적셔왔다. 미친년, 오늘 정말 제대로 미친 짓 했구나 싶었다. 맞은 것 같진 않은데, 자기가 열 받아서 물건 다 집어 던지고 때려 부순 건지 긁히고 찢어진 자국들만 잔뜩 있었다. 이건 차라리 잘 된 일일까? 맞은 것보다 나은 건지 도무지 분간할 수 없었다.   
“아파, 살살해.”  
상처를 닦아주는 내게 리처드가 엄살을 피우듯이 말했다. 난 화가 났고, 짜증도 났다.   
“너 나한테도 뺨 맞고 싶냐?”  
아까 화내는 모습도 봤겠다, 집을 이따위로 만들어놓은 거 보니, 역시 작정하고 싸우면 내가 일방적으로 얻어터질 것 같긴 한데 그래도 이 말을 꼭 하고 싶다. 리처드가 얼른 고개를 저으며 대답했다.   
“아니…….”  
“그럼 얌전히 있어.”  
이게 얌전히 있는 건가. 리처드는 내 어깨 위로 쓰러졌다. 너 이러고 있으면 상처 못 봐주잖아, 좀 떨어져. 말을 해도 안 들었다. 난 혼란스러웠다. 우선 아픈 것부터 어떻게 해주고, 이 일에 대해 천천히 침착하게 말해야겠다고 그 생각만 했다. 나는 갑작스러운 상황을 잘 헤쳐나가는 능력이 없었으므로 그 생각만 하는데도 힘이 들었다. 얘기하려면 미리 할 말을 적을 종이가 필요한데, 집이 난장판이라 찾을 수가 없다. 머릿속에다가 적어놓기로 한다. 무슨 일, 어떻게 된 거야, 정말 네 형이 맞아? 왜 찾아왔어? 넌 왜 그렇게 화를 냈어? 둘이 왜 그렇게 서로 싫어해? 병신 같은 의문문밖에 없다.


	43. Chapter 43

“내가 집어 던진 거야. 오늘은 안 맞았어.”  
손에 난 상처를 숨기며 리처드가 변명이라도 하듯이 겸연쩍게 말했다. 난 그의 상처를 마저 봐줘야 했으므로, 등 뒤로 감춘 손을 끌어다가 손바닥을 펴도록 했다. 리처드의 형은 리처드의 손을 아예 뚫어놓으려 작정한 것 같다. 조각이 깊게 박혀 벌어진 상처를 보자 나는 좀 어지러워졌다. 이건 아무래도 병원에 가서 꿰매야 할 것 같은데…….  
“지랄도 이런 지랄이 없네. 보자, 다른 덴 다치진 않았어?”  
“언젠가는 나을 거야.”  
“거야 그렇지만. 얼른, 이리 와봐. 얼굴은 어때?”  
“얼굴이 왜?”  
눈꺼풀을 약하게 떨며 리처드가 괜스레 제 뺨에 손을 가져갔다.   
“뺨 맞았잖아.”  
“형은 날 다치게 하지는 못해. 언제나 그랬어.”  
언뜻 얼굴에 떠오른 리처드의 미소에서 난 이해할 수 없는 애정 같은 게 보였다. 맞은 뺨을 스스로 만지면서 그렇게 말하는데, 묘하게 안심하고 있는 표정이었다.  
“오히려 내가 다치게 했었지.”  
그러면서 리처드는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그래, 잘했어. 하고 말하며 난 리처드의 어깨를 양손으로 꽉 쥐었다. 물어보고 싶은 말이 많았지만, 물어보려니 껄끄러웠다.   
“정말이야, 내가 다치게 했었다고. 그것도 꽤.”  
회상에 잠긴 모습은 꽤 근사했다. 눈을 감고, 고개를 들어 붙잡을 수 없는 것을 마음속에서나마 가지려고 치열하게 떠올린다고 해야 하나. 그랬다.   
“그래, 잘했다고 말했잖아.”  
“가위로 형 눈꺼풀 자른 적도 있어.”  
“뭐?”  
“우표가위가 신기해서 막 휘두르다가. 되게 어렸을 때 일이지, 내가 다섯 살 때였나? 그랬을 거야. 형 눈꺼풀을 자세히 들여다보면 나 때문에 생긴 흉터가 있어. 그 거 말고도 꽤 많아. 이것도 어렸을 때 일인데……내가 나무 위에 빈 새 둥지가 갖고 싶다고 말해서, 형이 나무에 오르다 떨어져서 머리가 깨진 적도 있었고, 내 방 창문에 벌집이 생겨서 이러지도 저러지도 못하고 짜증만 내고 있으니까, 형이 살충제랑 라이터 들고 나가서 벌집 떼다가 벌에 쏘여서 퉁퉁 부은 적도 있고. 난 물을 무서워하거든, 근데 공 가지고 놀다가 그만 공이 이웃집 연못에 빠진 거야. 그렇게 아끼는 물건도 아니었는데 찾아달라고 형한테 고집스럽게 졸라서, 하는 수 없이 형이 공을 찾으러 들어갔다가 수초에 발목이 묶여서 물에 빠져 죽을 뻔했었어. 또 형은, 휴는 멋진 잭나이프를 가지고 있었거든, 정말 날카롭게 날을 세운 것이었지. 한 번만 구경시켜달라고 졸라도 난 믿을 수가 없어서 안 된다고 계속 거절하는 거야. 그래서 몰래 꺼내서 구경하다가 들켰는데, 형은 당연히 얼른 내 손에서 그걸 빼앗으려고 했지. 실랑이 벌이다가 내가 그만 형 팔을 칼로 그어버려서 수십 바늘을 꿰맸어. 근데 부모님껜 휴가 혼났어. 그렇게 위험한 물건을 갖고 있었다고 말이야. 내가 다쳤으면 어떡할 뻔 했냐고, 다친 건 형인데……. 미안했지.”  
“내가 네 형이었으면 너 진작 죽였어.”  
난 쓴웃음을 지었다. 리처드는 두 손을 무릎 위에 가지런히 모으며 담담한 표정을 지었다.  
“그러니까 말이야.”  
헤어진 옛 애인에 대해 말하는 것 같아서 기분이 이상했다. 그 밖에도 정말 많은 일이 있었다고 내게 말해줬는데, 그의 형이 여태 살아있는 게 신기할 정도였다. 제일 어처구니없던 일은 리처드가 물 묻은 손으로 전기 코드를 뽑다가 감전돼서 벌벌 떨고 있으니까 그의 형이 그를 떼어놓다가 같이 전기에 올라 기절한 일이었다. 집안 꼴은 심각했는데, 그 얘기를 들으니 어이없기도 했고 정말 우스워서 나는 그만 웃음을 터뜨리고 말았다. 리처드의 형은 왼손을 자주 떤다고 했다. 가끔 주먹을 잘 쥐지 못할 때도 있다고 한다. 둘이서 같이 창고로 쓰는 방에서 놀다가, 리처드가 물건이 잔뜩 쌓인 선반을 잘못 건드려서 그게 다 무너졌는데 그때 리처드의 형이 그를 감싸다가 팔을 다쳐서라고 했다. 아주 어릴 때면 몰라, 리처드가 열여섯 살 때 일이라고 했다. 그 나이에 다 큰 형제 둘이서 창고에서 같이 놀고 있는 모습을 상상해보자니 정말 미칠 지경이었다. 그림이 이상하다. 오해를 불러일으키는 그림이었다. 나와 에이미는 그런 데 단둘이 절대 있지 않는다. 어쩌다 엄마가 시켜서 창고에 같이 물건을 가지러 갈 때면, 어휴 지겨워, 또 너야? 하고 서로 헐뜯지 못해 안달이었다. 창고에서 놀아? 둘이서 뭐했는데? 하마터면 물어볼 뻔했다. 아니, 물어본 것 같다. 창고에서 놀아? 까지만. 사진 찍었어. 창고 낡은 느낌이 좋다고 형이 거기서 찍자고 했지. 전에 말했잖아, 형은 사진을 전공했었다고. 하고 리처드가 말했다. 난 기분이 또 이상해져서 뭐라고 할 말이 떠오르지 않았다. 리처드는 다리를 모아 무릎에다 얼굴을 기대었다. 이렇게, 말이야. 다 벗고, 낡은 커튼만 두르고. 내가 제일 말랐을 때. 키는 지금과 차이 없지만, 뼈가 가늘었어. 대강 어떤 사진인지 알 것 같다. 그런데 동생을 데리고 그런 사진을 찍었다고? 그에게 직접 물어보진 않았지만, 속으로 혼자 끝없이 물었다. 이건 굉장히 지저분하고 더러운 상상이다. 리처드가 던진 조각으로 내 머릿속에 건축한 창고를 찾아가 남은 조각을 이어 맞추며 나름대로 형상을 잡아내고 상상하는 것만으로도 불쾌해진다. 어쩌면 그의 형이 사진을 찍다 말고 리처드에게 키스했을지도 모르겠단 생각이 들었다. 누구라도 리처드가 그러고 있으면, 그것도 불이 깜빡여 어둡고 낡고 좁은 창고 안에서 단둘만 그러고 있다면 손대고 싶어질 테니까. 여하튼 나라면 리처드를 정말 죽였을 것 같다. 그러나 그의 형에게 공감하는 면도 없지 않아 있었는데, 확실히 리처드는 좀 특이하다. 보고 있으면 대신 다쳐주고 싶은 마음이 든다. 굉장한 능력이었다. 사람은 어디까지나 자기가 제일 소중한 법이다. 자기 목숨을 지켰으면 지켰지, 남을 위해서는 종이에 손가락 베이는 것도 깔끔하게 거절하는데 말이다. 어쨌든 둘 다 다치지 않는 게 가장 좋은 일이지만, 만약에 어쩔 수 없는 일이 생긴다면 말이다. 나는 리처드 대신 그 불행에 기꺼이 몸을 들이밀 것이다. 사고는 어디서나 존재하고, 잘 나가는 놈들도 어처구니없는 사고로 생이 끝장나는 경우가 종종 있으니까. 

저녁은 사서 먹었다. 이제 B·B 일하는 여자는 내가 무슨 일이 생길 때만 이곳을 찾는다는 것을 알고 오늘은 기분이 별로이신가요? 하고 친근하게 안부를 묻기까지 했다. 기분은 그럭저럭 이예요, 뭐. 그래도 고맙습니다. 내 대답이 미덥지 않은지 여자가 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 난 여자를 무시하고 밖으로 나왔다. 포장한 음식을 들고 와서 리처드의 집에서 먹으려니 앉을만한 곳이 없었다. 바퀴벌레를 분명 죽였다는 걸 몇 번이나 확인시켜주고 나서야 리처드는 내 집에 가는 것을 ‘허락’했다. 요즘 들어선 집을 주거 목적이 아니라 거의 작업용도와 창고로만 쓰다 보니 꽤 삭막했다. 소파도, 의자도, 침대도 모두 싸늘하게 식어 있었다. 크게 더럽진 않았지만, 그렇다고 쉴 만한 곳도 아니었다. 리처드는 추운지 담요를 두르고 라디에이터 옆에 딱 붙어서 이번에도 코코아만 마셨다. 그건 B가 이른 봄에 사놓은 것이었는데, 난 거의 먹지 않아서 유물처럼 부엌 선반에 처박혀 있는 걸 리처드가 발굴해냈다. 리처드는 우유도 아니고 물에다만 그걸 타서 홀짝였다. 내가 몇 번이나 저녁을 같이 먹자고, 그의 몫으로 사온 걸 권해도 먹지 않았다. 저러고 있으니 나도 식욕이 뚝 떨어져서 다 먹지 못하고 좀 남겼다. 저녁 먹은 걸 대충 치워놓고, 그가 쉴 수 있도록 침실을 정리하는데 갑자기 리처드가 욕실로 들어가더니 한참 동안 나오지 않았다. 청소라도 하나? 꽤 시간이 흘러도 물소리만 들리고 아무 소리도 들리지 않았다. 점점 걱정이 되기 시작한다. 문 앞에 붙어 서서 뭐하냐고 물었더니 대답이 없어서 문을 열려고 했는데 안 열렸다. 문 열라고 두드렸다. 또 대답이 없다. 야. 문 따고 들어간다, 당장 열어. 내가 소리를 지르니까 기운 없는 손이 문을 열고 틈 사이로 쑥 나왔다. 또 토하고 있었던 모양이다. 벽에 등을 기대고 쭈르르 미끄러져 있는 그를 안았다.   
“리처드, 리처드.”  
리처드는 멍하게 있었다. 정신을 어디다 보냈는지 모르겠다. 그래서 나는 그를 흔들어 깨워야만 했다. 이 인간 오늘도 아무것도 안 먹은 건가? 굶어 죽으려고 그러나? 내 기분은 처참해졌다. 리처드는 내가 흔드는 대로 흔들리며 퍽 불행하게도 힘없이 제 머리를 내 어깨에 기댔다.   
“응.”  
몸은 움직였지만, 정신머리는 돌아오지 않았다. 리처드의 시선은 허공을 향해 있었다.  
“왜 그래.”  
“미안.”  
난 허탈함까지 느껴야만 했다. 난 요즘 꽤 기분이 좋았고, 일도 잘 풀렸다. 전시도 반응이 괜찮았고 잘만하면 다음 기회가 생길 것 같다. 갤러리 쪽에서 은근히 내게 다음 전시를 바라고 있는 눈치였다. 다 편집하면 몇 분이나 될지 모르지만, 부끄러움과 자존심을 무릅쓰고 해치워버린 인터뷰도 내겐 한동안 지낼만한 돈을 줬다. 나는 점점 위로 올라가고 있다고 생각했는데, 제자리인 관계도 있었다. 이건 정말 지치는 기분이다.   
“대체 왜 그래. 너 오늘도 아무것도 안 먹었어? 죽으려고 그래?”  
“미안.”  
리처드는 내 얼굴은 보지도 않고 그 말만 했다. 그에게 뭐라고 한마디 하려다가, 몸이 차갑게 식어 있어서 관뒀다. 그를 데리고 나와서 침대에 눕혔다. 그리고 난 침대에 걸터앉아서 그의 머리를 만져 주면서 내일은 꼭 뭐 먹어, 나하고 약속하자. 욕도 안 하고 최대한 친절하게 말했다. 리처드가 팔을 뻗어 나를 끌어안았다. 다행히 아직 심장은 뛰고 있었다.  
“에이단, 우린 왜 이렇게 살지?”  
우리, 씁쓸한 상황에서 꺼낸 말이었지만 꽤 감동먹었다. 나는 그의 뺨에 입 맞추며 대답했다.   
“넌 천사고 난 병신이라서 그래.”  
그랬더니 리처드는 갑자기 웃었다.   
“천사라니? 매춘부는 천사가 아니야.”  
“그 여자들은 그래도 꽤 순진해……. 속물들을 참고 살아주잖아. 그게 천사지, 다를 게 있나.”  
내 위로부적격자의 이름은 어디 가지 않는다. 나름의 위로라고 꺼낸 말이 고작 그거였다. 리처드는 입을 다물었고, 나는 답답해져서 다시 그에게 말했다.   
“내가 돈 많이 벌면 안 그렇게 살게 해줄게.”  
“나도 돈 벌 수 있어.”  
“내가 벌면 말이야. 시발아, 내 말이 말 같지 않냐? 너까지 내 자존심 긁을래? 자존심이랄 것도 없지만 말이야. 나 같은 나쁜놈한테.”  
“너는 착해.”  
“착한 건 너 같은 병신한테 어울리는 말이고. 나는 이기적인 겁쟁이야.”  
“아니야, 착해.”  
그가 꼭 수학공식을 풀어서 찾아낸 답을 말하듯이, 확신에 찬 어조로 말했으므로 나는 뭉클해졌다.   
“고마워.”  
내 말에 리처드는 웃었다. 존나 예쁘게도 웃네. 몸은 만신창이면서. 아, 씨발. 돌아버릴 것 같다.

앨리의 목소리를 듣고 싶었다. 무척이나. 리처드에게 동생에게 오늘 인터뷰한 거 말해줘야겠다고, 걔는 좀 보채는 애라서 말 안 해주면 서운해한다고 말하고 그를 침실에 두고 거실로 나왔다. 그리고 앨리에게 전화를 걸다가 거실 벽에 걸린 깨진 시계를 보고 아차 싶었다. 이미 꽤 늦은 시간이었다. 앨리는 부지런한 아이라 잠들어있을지도 모른다. 그 애는 언제나 일찍 자고 일찍 일어난다. 쉬는 날에도. 신호음이 몇 번 가고, 아무래도 전화를 끊어야겠다 싶었는데 마침 앨리가 전화를 받았다.  
“앨리.”  
\- 에이단?  
앨리의 목소리를 듣고 난 울 뻔했다. 그 애 목소리는 사람을 안심시키는 무언가가 있다. 갑자기 몸에 힘이 쭉 빠졌다. 서 있기 버겁다. 좀 앉아있고 싶어서 소파에 갔다가 아예 드러누워 버렸다.   
“그래, 나야. 뭐해?”  
\- 책 읽고 있어. 에이단은?  
“집에 있지, 그냥 쉬고 있어. 근데 너 목소린 왜 그래? 울었냐?”  
앨리의 목소리가 꽉 막혀 있어서 혹시 무슨 일이 생긴 건 아닌가 싶어서 나는 조마조마했다.   
\- 아니, 감기 걸려서 코 막혔어.  
앨리가 코 막힌 목소리로 키득키득 웃었다.  
“잘한다. 옷 따뜻하게 입고 다니랬지 내가.”  
천장엔 누런 얼룩이 있다. 벽에도. 니코틴, 먼지, 내가 실수로 공중에다 쏘아 올린 화학약품. 그 얼룩들을 하나하나 보면서 난 앨리와 통화를 계속했다. 앨리가 볼멘 목소리로 내게 쏘아붙였다.   
\- 따뜻하게 입었어!   
“그럼 왜 감기 걸려? 멍청아.”  
에이미에겐 미친년, 쌍년이라고까지 부를 수 있지만 앨리에겐 멍청이가 한계다. 그리고 에이미는 진짜 씨발년 소리가 나올 정도로 존나 짜증 나게 굴 때가 있다. 하지만 앨리는 절대 안 그런다, 앨리는 천사다. B도 에이미와는 서먹서먹했지만, 앨리와는 사이가 좋았다.   
\- 몰라, 왜 걸렸는지. 근데 나 그렇게 부르지 마, 엄마에게 이를 거야. 있지 에이단, 전시 정말 멋있었어. 나도 꼭 가고 싶었는데.  
내가 나무라자 에이미는 투덜거리면서 말했다.   
“다음에 오면 되지, 다음이 있으면 말이야.”  
\- 응, 다음엔 꼭 갈게. 친구들에게도 엄청 자랑했는데. 그러고 보니 오늘 인터뷰 있다고 하지 않았어? 정말 방송에 나오는 거야? 멋있다, 내 주변엔 방송에 나온 사람이 한 사람도 없어. 아니다. 딱 한 사람 있어, 마이크라고 내 친군데 고작 지역방송이었고, 그것마저도 어이없게 나온 거야. 술 먹고 길거리에 쓰러져 있다가, 비행하는 청소년들이란 주제로 취재 나온 거에 딱 걸렸거든. 걔 그 방송 나가고 부모님에게 엄청 혼났다?  
한 번도 쉬지 않고 기관총을 쏘는 것처럼 빠르게 말하는 앨리의 목소리를 들으면서 난 기분이 좋아졌다. 앨리는 말이 많았고, 가족 중에 나와 같이 말이 빠른 편이다. 그러니까 우리의 유대감은 유별날 수밖에 없었다. 가끔 우리가 말하는 걸 듣고는 말이 하도 빨라서 꼭 갱스터가 총기 난사를 하는 것 같다고 말하는 사람도 있었다. 거기다 앨리는 말까지 많아서, 그 애와 10분만 대화해도 다른 사람들과 30분이나 대화한 것과 마찬가지다. 그런데 지치진 않는다. 오히려 상담을 받은 것처럼 홀가분하고 날아갈 것 같은 기분이 된다. 굉장하다.   
“부끄러운 짓 좀 하지 마라, 정말 별로란 말이야.”  
\- 아니야, 내 친구들도 네가 멋지다고 부러워했어. 정말이야. 에이단이 대단하대.  
나는 멋쩍어서 내뺐다.   
“그만해, 내 손이 타들어 가고 있다고. 그나저나 감기 걸렸는데 책 그만 읽고 쉬어.”  
\- 별로 심한 감기도 아니고, 가만히 있으니 그게 더 답답해서. 안 그래도 곧 자려고 했어. 근데 에이단, 내 친구 중에 알료샤 알지?   
“몰라.”  
\- 왜 몰라, 저번에 얼굴 한 번 봤잖아. 나하고 제일 친하다고 몇 번이나 말했어? 하여튼 내 말은 제대로 안 듣는다니까. 금발 머리에 얼굴 새하얗고 엄청 예쁘게 생긴 애 있잖아. 부모님이 러시아 사람이라던 애.  
저번엔 료샤라고 부르지 않았던가? 아닌가? 료슈카라고 불렀던 것 같은데. 이름은 제대로 기억나지 않았지만, 얼굴은 어렴풋이 기억날 것 같다. 나는 모바일을 어깨에 끼우며 주머니를 뒤져 담배를 꺼냈고, 담배를 입에 물며 앨리가 말한 이름을 다시 생각해봤다. 종종 집에 놀러 오던 친구가 있었다.   
“그럼 걔도 러시아애겠네. 어, 기억날 것 같다. 걔는 왜?”   
앨리를 꼬마처럼 보이게 만들던 애였다. 키도 크고, 엄청 성숙했다. 툭 까놓고 말하면 늙어 보이는 거고. 근방에 사는 사람들과는 생김새나 분위기가 좀 달라서 신기했다. 옷 입는 것도 애들 같지 않고 좀 구닥다리 같았는데, 그 얼굴엔 오히려 어울렸다. 그 애는 언제나 무릎 위로 올라오는 짧은 스커트를 입고 있었다.   
\- 걔가 제일 칭찬 많이 했어. 정말 멋있다고, 너 또 보고 싶대. 걔 너 좀 좋아하는 것 같아, 저번에도 네 오빠는 어떻게 지내? 물어봤거든. 오빠 요즘 여자 친구와 헤어져서 기분 안 좋은 것 같다고 말했더니 은근히 좋아하는 눈치던걸.   
하마터면 러시아 여자가? 날? 와, 끝내주는데. 하고 말할 뻔했다. D나 친구들과 하는 통화라면 분명 얘기가 지저분하게 넘어갔을 것이다. 하지만 걘 동생 친구다. 예쁘건 사실이고, 나이 들어 보이지만 어린애다. 또 지금 나와 통화하고 있는 사람은 내 동생이다. 그런 얘긴 하는 게 아니다. 적어도 사람껍질 쓴 놈이라면 말이다.  
“됐다, 앨리. 내가 그만하라 그랬잖아. 자꾸 부끄럽게 만들지 마. 잠이나 자, 멍청아.”  
\- 내가 왜 멍청이야, 네가 더 멍청이지. 난 멍청이 아니야, 어린애도 아니고. 열여섯 살이란 말이야.  
그러고 보니 앨리가 올해 열여섯 살이었네. 열여섯 살. 아까 리처드가 했던 얘기가 떠올랐다. 도무지 나는 한 가지 일에 집중을 하지 못한다. 자꾸 다른 길로 샌다. 난 앨리를 좋아하고, 그 애와 노는 것도 좋아하고, 앨리의 사진을 기분 좋게 볼 수 있고 또 직접 그 애 사진을 찍어줄 수도 있지만, 리처드의 형처럼 창고에서 단둘만 남아 제대로 그 애 사진을 찍는 건 못한다. 부끄럽지 않은가? 기분이 이상할 것 같은데. 앨리가 남자애라면 더더욱. 벗겨놓고 찍으면 그건 정말 변태 같은데. 아, 씨발. 이렇게 가정하니 아까 온 집을 다 때려 부수며 싸우던 인간들은 확실히 정상이 아닌 것 같다. 싸우던 모습도, 그래. 만약 내가 남동생이 있거나 형이 살아있었다면 한쪽 얼굴이 완전히 주저앉을 때까지 주먹질을 하지 그렇게 서로 엉겨 붙어서 싸우진 않을 것이다. 나는 갑자기 소름이 확 끼쳐서 담배를 급하게 들이마셨다. 목이 따갑다.   
“그건 사실이야. 네 오빠는 세상에서 제일 멍청해.”  
\- 또 그런다.   
“앨리, 보고 싶다.”  
화제를 돌리고 싶었다.   
\- 나도.  
동생 얼굴 보고 엉엉 울고 싶었다. 엄마에겐 그럴 수 없다. 엄마에겐 너무 미안했고, 창피하다.   
“정말.”  
\- 왜 집에 안 와? 오면 볼 수 있잖아.  
“바빠서.”  
\- 좀 한가해지면 집에 올 수 있어?  
“응. 그럴게, 조만간 꼭 갈게.”  
\- 약속하는 거야?  
“약속? 그래, 약속할게. 집에 갈게, 오랜만에 얼굴 보자. 얼마나 컸으려나……. 키 좀 컸냐?”  
\- 난 열여섯 살이라고, 이미 다 컸어. 키가 더 클 것 같아?  
“그래, 너 열여섯 살. 몰라서 미안하다. 그래, 너 잘났다.”  
\- 에이단, B와 헤어지고 새로 만나는 여자 있어?  
“네가 그런 말 하니까 좀 이상하다.”  
\- 료샤는 널 좋아해. 확실해. 그리고 나도 그 애를 좋아하고, 정말 예쁘잖아. 성격도 좋고 말이야. 소개해줄까? 이번에 더블린 오면 말이야.  
망할, 앨리는 뭐에 푹 빠지면 나오질 못한다. 게다가 오지랖이 끝내준다.   
“너 날 경찰서 보내려고 그러냐? 걔랑 만나면 나 잡혀가, 인마.”  
\- 몇 년 만 아무것도 안 하고 기다리면 안 잡혀 가.   
앨리가 짓궂게 웃었다. 계속 통화를 하면 그래, 네 말대로 하자. 라는 대답을 들을 때까지 쉬지 않고 자기 친구에 대해 말할 게 분명하니 이만 끊어야만 했다.   
“됐어, 쓸데없는 소리 그만하고 그만 자라. 나도 자야겠다.”  
\- 잘 자, 에이단. 좋은 꿈 꿔.  
잘 자라고? 좋은 꿈. 누구 생각난다.   
“너도.”  
앨리와 통화를 마치고 나는 담배를 한 대 더 피웠다. 연기가 희미해져서 아예 안 보일 때까지 거실에 혼자 있다가 다시 침실로 향했다. 기분은 나아졌다. 다시 침울해질지도 모르겠지만, 어쨌든 지금은 꽤 괜찮다. 

방에 들어오니 리처드는 잠들지 않고 깨어 있었다. 옆으로 비스듬히 누워 있다가, 내가 들어오니까 몸을 일으켜 바로 앉았다. 그리고 살짝 옆으로 비켜 앉아서 자리를 만들어줬다. 난 거기 걸터앉았고, 리처드는 웃으면서 내게 기댔다. 웃는 거 보니 그래도 꽤 괜찮아 보여서 기분이 울적해지지 않는다.   
“동생과 통화 다 했니?”  
내가 앉으니 싸구려 침대가 푹 꺼졌다. 내일 리처드는 분명 허리 아프다고 우는소릴 할 것이다. 그러나 어쩔 수 없다. 리처드의 집은 엉망이었고, 지금부터 치우면 날이 새고 말 것이다.  
“응. 안 자고 있었네?”  
“너 기다리느라.”  
기분이 간지러워진다. 좀 덥다. 야, 동생이 그러던데 존나 섹시한 러시아 여자가 나 좋아한대. 하고 이죽거리며 그를 약 올려주고 싶었는데 갑자기 리처드가 내 어깨에 양팔을 두르며 물었다.  
“에이단, 키스해도 돼?”  
“뭐?”  
“키스해도 돼?”  
“어? 어어. 야, 근데 나 방금 담배 피웠…….”  
내가 이런 미친년을 또 어디서 만날까. 정말 미쳤다. 날카롭게 빠진 코끝을 내 뺨에 눌러오며 입술을 부딪쳐오는데 세상이 무너질 것처럼 어지러웠다. 난 참지 못하고 그를 세게 끌어안고, 그의 등이며 허리며 쉬지 않고 만지면서 급하게 혀를 섞었다. 이제 내가 미칠 것 같다.   
“오늘 많이 피곤해?”  
내가 자신을 쓰러뜨리자, 구겨진 시트 위에 마치 물에 잠겨 있는 것처럼 누워서 나를 올려다보며 리처드가 물었다.   
“별로, 딱히 한 일도 없는데.”  
내 셔츠에 손을 가져가며 리처드가 말했다.   
“섹스하자.”  
“뭐라고?”  
“하고 싶어.”  
“야, 내가 지금 뭘 잘못들은 것 같거든. 다시 말해볼래?”  
“너하고 섹스하고 싶어.”  
내가 잘못들은 건가? 난 좀 멍청하게 그를 내려다봤다. 리처드는 다시 말한다. 섹스하고 싶다고, 나. 허리가 묵직하게 뻐근해졌다. 아직 아무것도 하지 않았는데 벌써 피가 쏠렸다. 스미스 덕분에 엉겁결에 그가 먼저 나를 침대로 끌어들인 적은 있었지만, 보통은 같이 있다가 분위기에 휩쓸려서 끝까지 가거나, 내가 먼저 하고 싶다고 그를 조르고 졸라서 했기 때문에 이건 처음이었다. 그러니까 리처드는 지금까지 단 한 번도 이렇게 직접 말로, 섹스하고 싶다고 말한 적이 없다. 이 미친년은 내 뒤통수를 때리는 걸 잘하는 것 같다. 여전히 멍청하게 있는 내 옷을 리처드가 벗기려 했다. 그의 손을 잡으며 나는 최대한 침착하게 말했다.   
“잠깐만, 여기 아무것도 없어. 콘돔도 다 썼고. 돌겠네, 씨발. 근데 그게 중요한 게 아니라 너 몸 상태도 그렇고, 나야, 아, 씨발. 아, 미친년. 나야 너만 보면 언제나 하고 싶긴 하지만, 너 말이야 밥도 안 먹고 그러고 있는데…….”  
어느새 내 손에서 벗어난 그의 손이 내 셔츠 안을 비집고 들어와 맨살을 쓸었다.   
“괜찮아. 난 괜찮으니까, 너도 괜찮다면.”  
그는 불안해 보였고, 무언가를 찾고 싶어 하는 것처럼 보였다. 확인하고 싶어 하는 것 같기도 하다. 너 정말 섹스하고 싶어? 옷을 벗으면서 내가 물었다. 응, 하고 싶어. 나하고 섹스하고 싶은 거야, 그냥 섹스를 하고 싶은 거야? 리처드가 내게 몸을 붙이면서 대답한다. 너하고 하고 싶어.


	44. Chapter 44

리처드는 벗은 옷을 반듯하게 개 침대 밑에다 내려놓고 나를 끌어안았다. 난 그의 등을 아직은 마주할 자신이 없었다. 그러기 위해선 시간이 꽤 많이 필요할 것이다. 그래서 그를 바로 눕혔다. 그리고 팔로 몸을 지탱하고 몸을 숙여 그의 얼굴에 내 얼굴을 가져갔다. 그러자 리처드는 내 뺨에 몇 번이고 입 맞추면서 손으로 내 등을 더듬었다. 손끝이 뒷목부터 천천히 척추를 내려와 가볍게 누르다 내가 한숨과 함께 자신의 목덜미를 깨물자 손을 세워서 긁어내듯이 다시 경추로 올라갔다. 리처드의 몸은 이제 내게 기분 좋고 아프게 익숙하다. 날이 쌀쌀해진데다, 사람이 거의 쓰지 않은 내 집은 더 춥게 느껴졌다. 그래서 둘 다 필사적으로 서로 떨어지지 않으려고 했다. 리처드가 내 허리와 등을 잡고 자신에게로 몸을 눌렀다. 그의 차갑고 마른 몸이 닿자 내 등은 서늘해졌다. 골반을 그에게로 더 가깝게 붙였다. 튀어나온 뼈가 내 몸을 쪼개는 것 같다. 이건 몇 번을 겪어도 익숙해질 것 같지 않다. 내가 자신의 가슴 위로 입술을 가져가자 리처드는 다리로 내 허리를 휘감았다. 그리고 꽉 조였다. 숨이 막히고 눈앞이 어지러워져서 나는 잠시 쉬어야만 했다. 숨을 고르는 내 머리를 쓰다듬으며 리처드가 말했다.  
“티나, 난 네 몸이 좋아.”  
몽롱한 목소리였다. 나는 무겁게 내려온 눈꺼풀을 들어 올리며 그의 가슴에다 턱을 괬다.   
“좋아?”  
“응, 무척.”  
저렇게 웃을 때 엄청 야하게 느껴진다는 걸 본인은 알고 있을까? 평소에 툭하면 짓는 얄미운 웃음과 달리 백치처럼 순진해 보여서 나쁘게 야하다. 보고 있으면 함부로 다루고 싶어진다. 어깨를 누르고 몸을 파고들어 내 마음대로 움직이고 싶어진다. 눈물을 흘리든, 피를 흘리든, 아랑곳하지 않고. 그러지 않기 위해 부드러운 몸 위를 입술로 지분거리며 혀로 핥았다.   
“나도 네 몸 좋아. 존나 맛있거든, 나만 먹으면 좋겠다.”  
계속 이러고 있고 싶다. 서서히 열이 오르기 시작한 리처드의 몸이 날 엉망으로 만든다. 아무 생각도 안 나고, 잠들기 직전처럼 모든 게 희미하게 가라앉는 것이다. 눈을 감으면 보이는 수없이 많은 부유물의 움직임처럼 미끈거리면서 뜨거움만 점점 선명하게 몸에 박혀온다. 무언가 분명하게 느낄 수 없는 게 몸속에서 일렁거리는데 그게 정말 말로 뭐라고 할 수 없을 만큼 좋아서, 멍청해진다.   
“거의 그러면서.”  
리처드는 몸을 일으켜 침대 헤드에 등을 기대고 길고 가는 목을 옆으로 젖히며 오른쪽 어깨를 위로 추켜올렸다. 그의 뺨과 어깨가 거의 닿았다. 뭐가 간지러운지 제 얼굴과 어깨를 맞비벼 대며 내 손을 잡고 자신의 목으로 가져왔다.   
“거의?”  
“그 사람도 나이가 드니 어쩔 수 없더라고. 섹스하는 횟수가 줄었어, 그마저도 겨우. 그 때문인지 자격지심 같은 게 생겨서, 이상한 것만 해…….”  
난 그의 목을 가볍게 쓰다듬으며 그의 코끝에 입 맞췄다.   
“더 이상은 말하지 마.”  
사실상 나는 그와 나의 형편에 개입할 수밖에 없는 끔찍한 벽을 체념한 상태였지만, 마음은 결코 그게 아니었다. 그러고 싶지 않았다. 울컥하고 치밀었다.   
“응, 미안해.”  
그러나 리처드는 마음도 포기한 지 오래인 것 같다. 오래전에 벽과 함께 굳어 스스로는 빠져나올 의지를 상실한 것 같다. 내가 맞닥뜨린 벽은 철로 만든 것이고, 나는 거기에 부조조각이 되어 사람다움이 절반밖에 남지 않은 남자를 흔들어 깨운다. 그의 차갑게 식은 몸을 계속 만지고, 붙들고 있으면 언젠가는 벽과 작별할 것 같기 때문이다.   
“아니야, 사과하지 마. 그래도 난 나눠 갖는 거 싫어.”  
“누구나 그래.”  
그렇게 말하며 리처드는 내 두 손을 잡고 손가락 마디 하나하나에 키스했다. 처음엔 소리 없이 조용히, 그다음엔 젖어있는 얇은 점막이 붙었다가 떨어지는 야한 소릴 내며, 그리고 나선 입술을 작게 벌려 빨았다.   
“너도 내가 딴 년이랑 자면 질투할 것 같아? 난 넌 질투 안 할 것 같아, 왠지.”  
이번엔 내가 그의 손등에 키스하면서 물었다. 리처드는 어이없다는 눈으로 나를 쏘아보며 섬뜩하게 대답했다. 저 표정에 꼴린다고 말하면, 날 어떻게 생각할까? 오싹하면서도 더럽게 흥분된다.  
“아니, 넌 대체 날 어떻게 생각하는 거야? 당연히 질투하지. 만약 다른 여자와 잔다면, 그 여자하고 네게 기름을 부을 거야. 그리고 불을 질러버릴 거야. 고통스럽게 죽도록.”  
쉽게 상상할 수 있는 광경이었다. 술에 취해 몸이 맞은 여자와 더럽고 허름한 모텔의 축축하게 젖은 냄새 나는 시트 위에 발정 난 것처럼 뒤엉켜 몸을 마구 쳐대는 내 위로 온통 새카맣고 얼굴과 손만 하얀 남자가 석유를 끼얹고 지포 라이터를 켜서 미련 없이 던지는 모습 말이다. 그는 여자도 아무렇지 않게 죽일 수 있을 것이다. 새카맣게 타들어 가는 그 여자와 나를 내려다보며 살려달라고 애원하면 벗어나지 못하도록 발로 꾹 짓누를 것이다.   
“시발년, 존나 무섭네.”  
역시 그와 만나기 전이라지만, 충동적으로 잤던 케이트에 대해 말하지 않은 게 다행이다. 말했다면 불을 지르진 않아도 내 목을 졸랐을 것 같다. 내 몸에 가슴을 갖다 대며 은근히 요구하는 제시 스미스에게 솔직히 꼴렸다고, 너만 아니었다면 둘만 빠져나와 밤새 섹스했을 거라고 말 안 한 게 다행이다. 그랬다면 내 껍질을 죄다 벗겨서 수은이라도 들이붓고 죽였을지도 모른다. 그런데 이처럼 조용하고 오싹하게 살인할 것이라고 말하는 모습이 역시 지저분하게 끌린다. 한번은 그를 그렇게 만들고 싶다. 날 죽이도록. 

집에는 아무것도 없었기에, 대체 어떻게 해야 할지 몰랐다. 그는 물이 많은 사람이지만, 그래서 자국을 더러 남겨놓기도 하지만, 여자는 아니다. 젖지 않는다. 난 평소보다 더 공을 들였다. 시간이 얼마나 흐르든 상관하지 않고 만지고 싶은 곳을 모두 만지고, 먹어치우고 싶은 곳을 전부 빨았다. 그가 소리를 크게 내는 곳은 더 노골적으로 건드렸다. 이제 그만. 리처드가 가냘프게 몸을 떨며 애원할 때까지. 그래도 계속했다. 난 이미 아까 전부터 몸이 딱딱하게 일어섰고 그도 마찬가지였지만, 쉽게 그것을 처리할 엄두가 나지 않았다. 땀에 젖고 붉어진 리처드의 몸을 내가 울긋불긋하게 만들어버렸다. 울긋불긋하긴 나도 마찬가지였다. 대체 이까짓 게 뭐가 고맙단 말인가. 적나라하고 직설적인 흥분으로 일어선 몸 외에도, 그저 나를 만지고 내가 자신에게 했던 것처럼 똑같이 흔적을 남기는 것에 무척 기뻐했다. 술에 취해 있을 땐 그나마 덜하지만, 맨정신엔 매번 부끄러워하며 묻는다. 나도 정말 너 만져도 돼? 너처럼 해도 돼? 네 맘대로 해, 날 먹어치우든지 죽이든지. 그럼 리처드는 눈을 내리깔아 속눈썹으로 뺨에 그늘을 만들며 내 몸을 건드린다. 이렇게 해도 괜찮아? 내 허벅지 아래를 손으로 쓸어가며 가슴 위로 입을 맞추며 묻는다. 하래도. 내가 허락하면 어린애처럼 내 몸의 관절이란 관절은 죄다 찾아서 손으로 만져본다. 되게 서투르고, 약간 겁에 질려있기까지 한데 그 어설퍼 보이는 모습이 되게 예쁘다. 에이단, 여기. 여기……. 빨고 싶어, 그래도 돼? 빨게 해줘. 하도 크리스마스에 갖고 싶어 하던 장난감 받은 어린애처럼 굴기에, 네 마음대로 하고 싶은 대로 다 해보라고 아예 드러누워서 내 몸 위로 올려놨더니 설명서 정독하는 것처럼 내 얼굴부터 천천히 배회하며 만지고, 손톱을 바짝 세워 긁고, 마구 빨고 핥다가 멈춘 곳이 허벅지였다. 허벅지 안쪽을 손으로 조심스럽게 만져보며 내게 또 허락을 구했다. 씨발, 좆은 아무렇지도 않게 빠는 년이 뭘 그런 걸 물어봐? 빨아 봐. 리처드는 귀까지 확 달아올랐다. 아, 제발. 말 그렇게 하지 마. 부끄러워하는 그에게 웃으면서 말했다. 빨아, 어서. 그러자 시키는 대로 했다. 혀로 다리 사이를 핥다가, 자국을 남기고는 이번엔 뜬금없이 팔로 내 무릎을 세우고 허리를 들게 해 엉덩이를 움켜쥐어보더니 말한다. 너 나하고 다르네. 난 안 이런데. 좀, 딱딱해. 난 그런 그의 머리카락을 마구 헤집었다. 야, 네가 엄청 말랑말랑한 거야. 존나 내가 지금까지 섹스해 본 여자하고 남자, 그래 남자는 너밖에 없네. 어쨌든 통틀어서 네가 제일 말랑말랑해. 그랬더니 뭐가 웃긴지 또 존나 꼴리게 웃었다. 그리고 몸을 숙여 아까 전부터 피가 안 통할 정도로 발기한 내 몸을 핥았다. 물을 찔끔 토해내는 끝 부분에 입술을 가져가 깨무는 그에게 물었다. 맛있냐? 리처드가 가로로 입술을 벌려 대답한다. 응, 맛있어. 사창가에 태어나서 평생 경험한 것은 이 같은 것밖에 없는 사람처럼 그랬다. 순진한 천박함에 난 감탄했다. 그럼 다 먹어치워. 밥도 이렇게 잘 먹으면 더 예쁠 텐데. 그리고 아까 전부터 치켜들고 있어서 날 존나 간질간질하게 하는 그의 엉덩이를 손바닥으로 찰싹 소리 나게 때렸더니 깜짝 놀라면서 몸을 일으켰다. 뭐, 뭐야. 갑자기 왜 때려. 당황해서 말까지 더듬기에 괴롭혀주고 싶어졌다. 다시 허리 숙이고 엉덩이 들어. 에이단, 제발. 어서. 강압적으로 말했더니 울 것 같은 얼굴로 순순히 따랐다. 손자국 남을 때까지 몇 대 더 때렸다. 살갗이 부딪칠 때마다 리처드는 입술을 깨물며 윽, 윽 거리고 앓았다. 착하네, 리치. 상으로 좋아하는 거 먹게 해줄게. 발갛게 부어오른 엉덩이를 쓸어주고 그의 머리를 눌러 내 걸 다시 빨게 했다. 혀를 바짝 갖다 대고 세게 빨아들이는 그의 입 때문에 사정감을 느껴서 곧 밀어내야만 했다. 다 어설프고 서툰데, 같은 남자 물건 빠는 거랑 다리 벌리고 삽입 당하는 것만 능숙하게 해내는 게 이전부터 안타까웠다. 말하면 존나 싫어하겠지, 그의 애무는 더럽게 형편없다. 너무 간지럽고, 어떨 땐 너무 세게 해서 아프다. 그런데도 질척하게 입술에서 나는 소리와 그 표정이 야해서 계속 흥분된다. 그만. 내가 자기 머리카락을 잡고 떼어내자 그가 멈추며 물었다. 사정할 것 같아? 어, 이제 그만해. 여긴 아무것도 없으니까, 삽입까지는 무리고 허벅지 사이에 끼우고 비벼대는 건 리처드가 별로 안 좋아하니 난 손으로 끝낼 생각이었다. 아까 전부터 다시 시트에 젖은 자국을 만들어내던 그의 것을 잡고, 같이. 한번에. 그런데 리처드가 몸을 일으키더니 젖어서 번들거리는 자기 입술을 다시금 혀로 핥으며 내 몸을 다시 자신의 위로 올렸다.   
“뭐하자고? 어떻게 해주길 바라?”  
나는 그의 골반을 두 손으로 부서지도록 세게 잡으며 물었다. 리처드는 스스로 다리를 벌리며 말했다.  
“넣어줘.”  
“여기 아무것도 없어.”   
난 당황스러웠다. 덕분에 처음 섹스해 본 병신처럼 머뭇거렸다. 정말이다. 밀어 넣을 구멍도 모르는 어설픈 놈이 되어버렸다.   
“대충, 아무거나. 로션도 없어?”  
“있긴 할 텐데, 그런 건 좀. 그리고 그거 쓴다고 해도 콘돔도 없는데.”  
“난 괜찮아. 없으면 그냥 해도 돼.”  
“삽입까지 가고 싶어?”  
“응.”  
“너 엄청 아플 거야. 난 너 아픈 거 싫어.”  
“괜찮대도.”  
리처드는 한사코 원했다.   
“삽입이 좋은 거면 차라리 내가 대주고 싶다, 씨발. 뭘 그렇게까지 하려고.”  
“그게 좋아? 하지만 난 삽입하려고 하면 발기가 안 돼. 그렇게 된 지 꽤 됐어. 그래서 여자하고 못 자잖아. 미안해.”  
그가 숙연하게 말해서 난 마음이 좀 아팠다. 그래서 횡설수설하고 말았다.   
“야, 남자하고 섹스까지 간 게 내겐 대단한 시도라고. 개소리하지 마라, 내가 박을 순 있을 것 같은데, 너 아픈 거 생각하면 내가 다리 벌리고 대주고 싶다가도, 박을 순 있을……시발 말이 뭐 이렇게 나오지? 하여튼, 너 아픈 거 싫다고.”  
“안 아파. 나 정말 괜찮아, 그렇게 해 줘. 넣어줘.”  
그제야 나는 리처드가 왜 나하고 섹스하고 싶어 하는지 알았다. 그가 오늘 많이 힘들었구나, 했다. 더러 그런 사람들이 있다. 지치고 슬픈데, 말할 사람이 없고 기댈 곳이 없으면 섹스하고 싶어 하는 사람들 말이다. 허전하게 외로운 곳을 사람 몸으로 채워 넣는 것이다. 끝나고 나면 허무하고 결국 잃을 것이 더 많다는 걸 알면서도, 다른 사람을 안고 있는 그 순간이 좋아서 그것들을 모두 감수하고 서글프게 매달린다. 내가 그런 놈이니까, 잘 안다. 좆같이 힘들고 아무리 애를 써도 답이 안 나오면 길가는 여자 아무나 붙잡고 나와 잘래요? 하고 묻고 싶어진다. 그렇게 매달리면 잠시나마 잊을 수 있으니까. 마음이 꽉 막혔다. 난 좀 훌쩍이면서, 언제 샀는지도 모를 드럭스토어에서 집어 온 싸구려 로션을 찾았다. 손에다 그걸 짜내서 손가락을 그의 몸 안에다 밀어 넣었다. 개수를 늘릴수록 찌걱 이는 그 소리는 싸구려 값 그대로 외설적이다. 바코드를 찍으면 포스에 뜨는 가격표가 그와 나의 몸값 같다. 평생 살아오며 쓴 돈은 많은데, 가치가 고작 이 정도인 것이다. 이 사람을 정말 이렇게 대하고 싶진 않은데. 정말 절실해 보여서 멈추지도 못하겠다.   
“정말 괜찮아?”  
나는 마지막으로 물었다. 리처드는 내 몸을 손으로 그러쥐고 자신의 몸에 갖다 대었다. 끝을 살짝 밀어 넣으면서도 나는 계속 망설였다. 밀어 넣었다가 다시 뺏다가, 한참을 주변을 문지르며 내가 끝내 끝까지 집어넣지 못하자 리처드는 내 어깨에 손을 올리고 스스로 허리를 내렸다. 한 번에 밀려들어 갔다. 충분히 풀었다고 생각했는데, 한계가 있었나 보다. 팽팽하게 조여들며 내 몸을 꽉 물었다. 이러면 아플 텐데……. 자꾸 신경이 쓰인다. 하지만 리처드는 날 놓지 않기 위해 내 허리에 다리를 감았고, 오랜만에 콘돔 없이 직접 닿는 맨살에 나는 눈앞이 아찔해졌다. 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸리면서, 괴롭게 소리를 냈다. 리치, 뜨거워. 너 존나 뜨거워, 나 죽을 것 같아. 그러자 리처드는 내 어깨에 팔을 감으며 소리 내어 웃었다. 땀으로 젖은 몸이 들러붙자 머리가 다 녹아내릴 것 같다.   
“난 섹스 할 때 네 표정이 좋아.”  
천천히 허리를 뺏다가, 다시 밀어 넣는 내게 리처드가 말했다. 허리 아래가 얼얼했다.   
“엄청 찌푸리지 않냐? 하고 나서 거울 보면 미간에 주름 잔뜩 잡혀 있던데.”  
“맞아, 찡그려.”  
“그게 왜 좋아?”  
내가 안쪽을 건드리자 리처드가 허리를 떨었다. 반사적으로 약하게 내뱉는 소리가 진득진득하게 엉겨 붙는다.  
“나 때문에 아파하는 것 같아서 흥분돼.”  
우울하게 야한 말을 했다.  
“이거 완전 미친년 아니야, 너 변태냐?”  
“하하.”  
리처드는 멋쩍은지 얼굴을 붉히며 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그러고 나서는 으레 내가 제일 좋아하는 그의 버릇이 나온다. 혀를 입술로 살짝 깨무는 것이다.   
“이게 좋다면, 아주 세상 무너진 표정도 지어줄게. 울 수도 있어. 사실 몇 번 울 뻔했었는데, 쪽팔려서 참은 거야.”  
사실이다. 그와 섹스하다 너무 좋아서 울음을 터뜨릴 뻔한 적이 몇 번 있었다. 아프기도 하고, 끊어져 나갈 것 같기도 하고, 피가 쏠리는 게 끝내주게 좋아서 나도 모르게. 사정하기 직전에 눈이 시큰거리면서 코가 찡해지면 얼른 정신을 차리고 울지 않으려고 애를 썼다. 그러면 보통 욕을 엄청 한다. 창피한 걸 감추기 위해서 욕을 하는 것이다. 그때쯤이면 리처드도 이미 반쯤은 이성이 날아가 있어서 다행히 아직 눈치채지 못했지만, 언제까지 속일 수 있을지 자신이 없다.   
“그래? 그럼 울어 봐.”  
내 사기극은 아마 오늘로 끝날 것 같다. 리처드가 자기 허리를 들어 올리며 나더러 울라고 부추기기 위해 키스해왔다.   
“좋아, 너도 울게 해줄게.”  
나는 그와 혀를 섞으면서 허리를 다시 움직이기 시작했다. 아무 말 못 하게, 소리만 내라고 계속 키스하면서 점차 세게 몸을 쳐올렸다. 조금 전처럼 또 야한 소릴 지껄인다면, 난 얼마 가지 못해 사정하고 말 것이다. 근데 계속 아, 아, 뜨겁게 소리를 내서 별다른 소용이 없다. 미칠 것 같다. 난 죽도록 박아댔다. 내일 디스플레이를 철수해야 한다. 완전 막노동이나 다름없는데, 하고 나면 젖은 솜처럼 몸이 축 늘어지는데, 지금 대체 그게 무슨 상관이지. 내가 알 바 아니다. 어느새 눈물이 찔끔 고였다. 씨발, 더 조여 봐. 더. 소원대로 울어주려고 그에게 거칠게 소리를 질렀다. 응, 응. 그럴게. 조일게. 울기는 리처드도 마찬가지였다. 축축하게 젖은 목소리로 내 귓바퀴를 깨물며 내 몸을 꽉 조였다가 풀어주기를 반복했다. 침대가 존나 흔들렸다. 오늘 매트리스가 다 내려앉을 것 같다. 진작 새 걸 샀어야 했다. 멈추지 마, 에이단. 내가 자기 얼굴이며, 어깨며, 눈물을 뚝뚝 떨어뜨리자 리처드가 고개를 마구 흔들며 말했다. 내 이름 불러, 계속. 소리 내. 나는 리처드가 목을 긁으며 터뜨리는 소리가 더럽게 흥분돼서 되는대로 지껄였다. 에이단. 리처드가 내 이름을 부르며 스스로 허리를 움직였다. 나와 엇박자로 치고 올라오는 허리에 몸이 무너질 것 같다. 미친년, 허리 아프다는 년이. 그렇게 좋아? 내 머리카락을 세게 움켜쥐면서 리처드가 연신 고개를 끄덕였다. 좋아, 정말 좋아. 계속해 줘, 계속. 몸을 뺏다가, 한 번에 끝까지 찔러 넣자 리처드가 경련을 일으킨다. 씨발년, 존나 야해. 너 뜨거워, 좋아, 미칠 것 같아. 내가 자기 뺨에 키스하며 그렇게 말하자 리처드가 숨을 꽉 참았다가, 울고, 내 귀가 먹을 정도로 소리를 지르고, 사정하면서 다시 뱉어냈다. 내 배 위로 뜨겁게 쏟아지는 걸 느끼며 나는 몇 번 더 허리를 움직였다가 날 봐주지 않고 계속 조여 대는 그 안에다가 몸을 뭉개듯이 짓누르며 그냥 확 쏟았다. 얼굴이 뜨겁다. 머리가 다 아팠다. 

나 오늘 죽는 거 아닐까. 몸에 기운이 하나도 없다. 사정했는데 몸이 계속 떨렸다. 멍하게 그의 어깨에 머리를 갖다 대고 있다가 겨우 고개를 들어 리처드를 내려다봤다. 리처드의 뺨 위로 다시 눈물이 뚝 떨어졌다. 진짜 창피하다. 우는 내 얼굴을 손으로 문지르며 리처드가 예쁘게 웃었다.   
“너 정말 우는구나, 티나. 예쁘다, 넌 우는 얼굴이 야해. 자주 울리고 싶다.”  
그가 계속 이렇게만 웃어준다면 난 몇 번이고 울어줄 것이다.   
“너도 만만치 않거든?”  
나처럼 똑같이 눈물로 젖은 뺨을 꼬집으면서 말했다.   
“그러게, 얼굴 따갑다.”  
이러면 그는 언제나 내 손가락에 키스한다. 내 손이 좋다고 말한다. 뭐든 만들어내는 내 손이 멋있다고, 그렇게 말한다. 그러면서 뜨거운 입술을 내게 짓눌러 와 나를 기쁘게 만든다.   
“사랑해, 예뻐.”  
그의 이마에, 코끝에, 그리고 입술에 키스했다. 눈을 깜빡이며 그가 되물었다.   
“응?”  
“사랑해.”  
그러나 천진하게 웃기만 할 뿐, 아무 대답도 하지 않았다. 그가 나를 사랑한다고 말해주길 기대한 건 아니지만, 그래도 좀 서운해서 나는 시무룩하게 몸을 일으키고 그에게서 몸을 빼냈다. 그리고 그의 몸을 닦아주려는데, 리처드가 내 어깨에 손을 갖다 대고 날 멈추게 하더니 티나. 하고 다정하게 내 이름을 불렀다. 더 이상 말은 하지 않았다. 그냥 나를 앉혀두고 보여줬다. 오른손을 자기 어깨에 올렸다가, 나와 시선을 마주하고 눈을 깜빡였다. 그러더니 고개를 숙였다. 그런 다음 천천히 그 팔을 움직여 검지를 곧게 펴고, 나머지 손가락들은 우아하게 말아 구부린 다음 부드럽게 선을 만들어내며 팔을 뻗었다. 그 동작은 시간을 멈추게 했다. 정말이다, 아무것도 움직이지 않았다. 리처드는 다시 고개를 들어 나를 바라보았다. 그리고 상기 된 얼굴로 미소 지으며 두 손을 모아 자기 가슴 위로 가져갔다. 왼손을 아래에 두고 오른손을 그 위로 겹치면서 말이다.  
“뭐야?”  
내가 묻자 리처드는 웃기만 했다. 넋 놓고 보고 있는 나를 끌어안을 뿐이다.   
“아무것도 아니야, 고마워.” 

K, 결국 그 날 리처드에게서 아무 말도 듣지 못했지만, 고맙다는 말만으로도 언젠가는, 그런 기대가 생겼다. 아주 잠깐 멈춰 있던 시간에 보았던 그의 고개 숙인 얼굴이 내게 꿈을 꾸게 했어. 난 뭐든 촘촘한 게 좋아. 그의 속눈썹이 촘촘하게 그늘진 게 정말 좋아. 그물 모양으로 모양이 만들어지는 게 좋거든. 그리고 이건 날 정말 행복하게 만들었던 건데, 불을 껐어. 전등 말이야, 언제나 켜놓고 자던 전등. 내 방 전등은 심지어 하나가 맛이 가서 머리 아프게 깜빡거리기까지 했거든? 꺼버렸어. 욕실에 들어가서 몸을 씻고 다시 돌아왔는데, 리처드가 먼저 껐어. 내가 아니라, 리처드가. 순식간에 방 안이 어두컴컴해졌다. 난 눈부신 걸 별로 안 좋아해서, 침실에 있는 창문에 커튼을 항상 쳐놨거든. 그래서 바깥에서 빛 하나 새어 들어오지 않아서 어디에다 발을 디뎌야 할지도 몰랐어. 둘 다 넘어질까 봐 서로 붙잡고 조심스럽게 침대로 걸어왔어. 겨우 침대를 찾아 누웠더니, 씨발 좆같은 싸구려 침대. 내가 그럴 줄 알았지, 스프링 하나가 툭 튀어나와서 등을 찌르더라. 그래서 한쪽 구석에 둘 다 바짝 붙어있을 수밖에 없었어. 부둥켜안고 잤다. 안 놓으려고, 꼭 붙들고. 아무것도 안 보였지만, 리처드는 분명 웃었어.


	45. Chapter 45

아침에 일어나니 두들겨 맞은 것 같았다. 침대 스프링이 또 내 등을 찌른다. 나는 아직 잠들어 있는 리처드의 등에다 키스하며 그를 꽉 끌어안았다. 잠결에 리처드가 뒤척였다. 에이단, 벌써 아침이야? 졸린 목소리로 리처드가 꿈틀거렸다. 어, 존나 세상이 어젯밤에 딱 종말을 맞이했으면 좋았을 텐데. 그렇게 말하며 리처드의 뒷목을 잘근잘근 깨물었다. 간지러운지 웃는다. 무서운 소리 하지 마. 아직 잠에 취해있는 그의 목소리가 마음에 들었다. 이제는 많이 아문 등의 상처 위를 손으로 만져보며 나는 말했다. 아, 가기 싫어. 존나 싫어. 치우는 거 싫어. 리처드는 등을 움츠리며 몸을 둥글게 말았다. 어서, 다녀와……. 너 졸려서 나 얼른 보내고 싶구나? 너 지금 나 귀찮지? 망설임 없이 그는 대답한다. 응, 귀찮아. 더 자고 싶어. 이럴 때 보면 리처드는 굉장히 매정하다. 좆같은 년놈들이 버릇을 잘못 들여서 나와 섹스하고 나서도 바로 등을 돌려 버린다. 너 그러니까 기분 존나 나쁘다고 한마디 했더니 엄청 미안해하면서 사과했지만, 여전히 무의식중에 등부터 돌려버렸다가 아차 싶어서 다시 나를 보곤 했다. 리처드는 잠결에 손을 더듬어 이불을 턱 끝까지 올리며 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸렸다. 시간을 확인하니 벌써 7시 40분이었다. 아침 먹을 시간도 없고, 대충 세수만 하고 얼른 나가야 했다. 몸이 무겁고 아파서 더 자고 싶었지만, 먹고 살 걱정 하며 겨우 침대 밖으로 나왔다. 그리고 내가 또 귀찮게 할까 봐 건드리지 말라는 듯이 여전히 인상 쓰고 있는 리처드의 미간을 손으로 꾹꾹 누르며 말했다. 갔다 올 테니까, 오늘은 밥 꼭 먹고. 그러자 리처드는 얼른 꺼지라고 고개를 끄덕이며 대답한다. 응, 먹을게. 잘 다녀와. 날 어서 내보내고 싶단 의도가 다분히 느껴지긴 하지만, 그래도 찌푸렸던 인상을 펴며 눈 감고 웃는 얼굴이 귀여워서 난 웃고 말았다. 착하다, 우리 자기. 내 예쁜년. 리처드는 다시 무표정해졌다. 감았던 눈을 갑자기 확 떴다. 새파란 동공 아래 흰자가 희번덕였다. 리처드는 무섭게 나를 올려다보면서 내 손목을 피가 안 통하도록 꽉 잡았다. 그리고 낮은 목소리로 경고하는 것이다. 에이단, 나 지금 잠이 확 깼어. 한 번만 더 이와 같은 말을 지껄이면 날 죽이겠다는 의미가 담겨 있었다. 난 존나 웃었다. 씨발, 역시 이게 확실하게 먹히는구나. 내가 웃으면 웃을수록 리처드는 더 쌀쌀맞은 표정을 지으며 어서 꺼지라고 손짓까지 했다. 난 계속 실성한 사람처럼 웃어대며 옷을 갈아입고, 세수를 하고 뿌옇게 얼룩진 거울에다 정신 차리려고 이마를 한번 박고, 마지막으로 다시 방에 들어와서 자고 있는 리처드에게 말했다.   
“리처드, 갔다 올게. 오늘은 밥 먹어. 알았지? 그리고 병원 좀 빠지지 말고 잘 다녀.”  
들었을까. 커튼을 죄다 쳐서 어두컴컴한 방안은 아주 희미하게 밝았다. 결코, 부담스러운 게 아니었다. 곧 꺼질 것처럼 소박한 불빛이었다. 화려하지도 않고, 조심스럽게 밝았다. 그런데 초록색이다. 이건 어쩐지 음산하다. 내 방 커튼은 초록색이 아니다. B가 멋대로 어디서 원단을 끊어 온 답답하고 역겨운 크림색 커튼이다. 초록색으로 보일 이유가 없는데, 왜 그렇게 보였을까. 

다시 집에 들어가서 자고 싶다는 욕망과 싸우며 어김없이 내리는 비 때문에 우산을 챙겨 들고 현관문을 나왔더니 어제 봤던 남자가 압류 딱지 붙이러 온 대부업자처럼 리처드의 집 현관 앞에 서서 부술 기세로 문을 두드리고 있었다. 벨을 눌렀다가, 아무 반응이 없자 문을 두드렸다가, 계속 그 짓만 하고 있다. 아침부터 저러면 나 같아도 안 나오겠다. 빈집에 헛짓하고 있는 남자가 가엽기도 하고, 문 두드리는 소리가 귀에 거슬려서 나는 헛기침 몇 번을 하고 남자를 멈춰 세웠다.   
“그 문 두드려봤자 소용없어요. 리처드는 여기서 자고 있거든요. 아직 안 일어나서 연락 못 받은 거니까 아침부터 열받지 마요.”  
손으로 내 집 현관문을 가리키며 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다. 남자는 어제와 똑같은 눈으로 날 내려다보았다.   
“누구시죠?”  
그러면서 거만하게 문에 기댔다. 담배나 한 대 피우고 나가야겠다. 주머니를 뒤져 담뱃갑을 꺼내니 딱 한 대 남아 있었다. 난 담배에 불을 붙이면서 그를 좀 노려봤다. 내가 그러거나 말거나, 남자는 여전히 악취 나는 쓰레기 쳐다보듯이 날 보았다.   
“어제 보지 않았나요?”  
“무슨 관곕니까?”  
시비조로 물어오는 그를 보니 대강 날 어떻게 생각했는지 알 것 같다. 좀 억울하다. 시시한 것까지 다 따지고 들면 만나고 같이 지내면서 물질적으로 도움받는 건 오히려 내 쪽인 것 같은데, 다리 벌려달라고 지갑 벌리는 놈 취급을 받다니.   
“어……난 사귄다고 생각하는데 그쪽 동생은 날 섹스파트너로 여기는 것 같네요.”  
“사귄다고요? 리처드와요?”  
남자가 별안간 웃었다. 확실히 비웃음이다. 이 집구석은 사람 깔아뭉개는 것에 아주 뛰어난 소질을 갖추고 있음이 틀림없다. 그는 나를 내려다보며 얕잡아 보고 있었다.   
“대충은? 나름 고백도 했어요, 좋아한다고. 못 알아들은 것 같지만.”  
난 기분이 나빠졌지만, 되도록 화를 내지 않으려고 차분하게 말을 꺼냈다.   
“저기 실례지만, 성함이.”  
이번에 남자는 좀 조심스럽게 말을 꺼냈다.   
“에이단 터너입니다.”  
“휴 마이클 아미티지입니다. 터너 씨, 괜찮으시다면 잠시 얘기를 나눌 수 있을까요?”  
“얼마든지요. 안 그래도 저도 궁금한 게 많아요. 근데 지금은 안돼요, 일하러 가야 하거든요. 마치고 뵙죠. 뭐, 다른 일 있으신가요? 그쪽 시간은 어떻게 되시는지.”  
“괜찮습니다. 제 연락처입니다. 터너 씨 괜찮으신 시간에 연락 주십시오.”  
불필요한 명함이 하나 더 늘었다. 남자는 명함을 오른손으로 내밀었고, 감추고 있는 그의 왼손은 살짝 떨리고 있었다. 명함에 새겨진 남자 이름이 보기 싫어서 담배를 이름에다 지져 꺼버렸다.

가는 길에 담배를 샀고, 맥도날드에 들렀다. 배가 고팠다. 점원은 이제 동전이 아닌 지폐를 내미는 날 비웃지 않는다. 사실 날 기억도 못 하는 것 같다. 난 저 인간 얼굴을 똑똑히 기억하고 있는데 말이다. 저 자식은 아마 평생 자신이 내 자존심을 박살 냈다는 것을 모르고 살아갈 것이다. 감사합니다. 포장한 갈색 봉투를 내밀며 점원은 서비스 정신 투철한 미소를 지어 보였다. 존나 감사도 하겠네, 병신새끼. 평생 햄버거나 팔아라. 난 속으로 빈정거리며 그걸 받고 나왔다. 그리고 지하철로 가는 길에 다 먹어 치웠다. 덕분에 우산을 들 수 없어 비를 쫄딱 맞았지만, 배는 고프지 않았다. 이미 말했듯이, 난 절대 지각은 하지 않는다. 내가 갤러리에 도착했을 때, 갤러리엔 큐레이터와 나밖에 없었다. 시간개념 없는 글러 먹은 족속들은 오늘도 어김없이 늦었다. 이 인간들이 곧 나타날 것 같지도 않고, 그들을 기다리며 이를 딱딱 부딪치고 있는, 하도 말라서 볼이 홀쭉한 큐레이터가 안쓰러워 보여서 커피랑 머핀을 사다 줬다. 큐레이터는 지나치게 고마워하면서 그것을 받았다. 혼자 먹기 그렇다고 머핀을 반으로 갈라서 내게 내밀었다. 난 아침 대충 먹고 와서 배부르다고 거절했다. 그건 그 여자가 다 먹어야 할 것처럼 보였다. 누구나 자기 몫을 다 가질 필요가 있다고 생각한다. 그렇다고 내가 정말 배가 불렀던 건 아니다. 배고프진 않지만 배부른 건 아니다. 그 조그만 걸 먹고 배가 부를 수가 있나? 정상이 아니다. 맥머핀 먹고 배부른 인간은 내 주변엔 아마 리처드밖에 없을 것이다. 리처드라면 그것도 남기겠지. 리처드는 자기 몫을 언제나 떼어놓고 남 주는 바보다.

30분이나 지나서야 어젯밤 진탕 술을 마셨는지, 거칠거칠한 얼굴에 머리가 엉망인 D가 술 냄새를 풍기며 걸어왔고, 한 시간이나 지나서야 두 여왕벌이 행차했다. 난 그 무렵 기다리다 지쳐 짜증이 머리끝까지 치밀어 있었고, 날 달래주고 놀아줄 큐레이터는 다른 업무 때문에 진작 사라진 지 오래였으므로 지루하게 년놈들을 기다리는 시간 동안 어젯밤 끝내줬던 섹스를 다시 생각하며 무료함을 달래고, 살짝 흥분된 상태에서 그걸 도로 죽이기 위해 구역질 나게 거만하고 쌀쌀맞았던 리처드의 형을 생각하고, 어설펐던 첫 인터뷰에서 역시 술에 거나하게 취해 담배 피우면서 인터뷰를 했다면 트레이시 에민처럼 술 광고 하나를 땄을지도 모른단 생각을 했다. 한다면 맥주 광고를 하고 싶다. 하지만 덜떨어진 스포츠 선수들처럼 경기 후에 땀 흘린 모습을 억지 연출하며 병신같이 이를 드러내고 웃지는 않을 것이다. 난 앞니가 나비 모양으로 비틀게 났다. 남들 다 보는 광고에서 그렇게 자신감 넘치게 웃으려면 돈과 시간을 들여 치아교정을 해야만 할 텐데, 귀찮고 싫다. 돈 아깝다. 이건 좀 지저분하고 변태 같은 얘기지만, 키스를 더럽게 못 하는 리처드가 내게 키스하면서 움푹 들어간 내 앞니 사이에 혀를 갖다 댈 때가 사실 꽤 기분 좋아서 일부러 내버려 둘 것이다. 미안해, 늦었지? D가 시뻘건 얼굴로 어색하게 웃었다. 술 냄새나니까 입 닥치고 저기, 저어기 가 있어. 손가락으로 먼 곳을 가리키며 난 놈을 보냈다. 미안해요, 늦었죠? 제시 스미스와 로라 알렌이 예쁜 체하며 웃었다. 정말이지 사람을 제대로 열받게 한다. 예쁜 여자가 자기 예쁜 거 알고 마음껏 자랑하면 그건 괜찮다. 물론 짜증이야 좀 나겠지만, 그래 예쁘네? 하고 적당히 웃으면서 넘어가 줄 수 있다. 한 번만. 두 번 그러면 작작해라, 욕을 해 줄 것이다. 근데 저년들은 하나도 안 예쁘다. 어, 존나 늦었어. 알긴 아네? 다들 게을러서 큰일이야. 내가 빈정거렸더니 그 여자들 얼굴이 새파랗게 썩어들어갔다. 후련하다. 

설치된 가벽을 뜯어내는데 내 자존심을 뜯어내는 것 같았다. 그리고 허리가 아팠다. 오랜만에 주인 손을 탄 내 침대는 너무 가혹했다. 허리가 뻐근해서 나도 모르게 잇새로 씨발, 욕과 함께 고통스러운 소리가 터져 나왔고 허리를 한참 동안 두드리면서 고통이 잦아들길 기다려야만 했다. 그런 날 보더니 저쪽에서 자기 허물을 치우고 있던 D가 은근히 웃으면서 내게 다가와 팔꿈치로 나를 툭툭 쳤다. 어제 좋았나 보네? 정말 변태 같고 지저분하기 짝이 없는 질문이다. 제발 이 자식이 입을 벌리지 않기를 바란다. 내 머리까지 다 아파지는 술 냄새가 진동하기 때문이다. 술 냄새난다, 떨어져. 그럴수록 이 새끼는 내게 더 들러붙었다. D는 자신의 역겨움으로 사람을 고통스럽게 만드는 것을 아주 잘한다. MJ 말이야, 티나. 최대한 D의 냄새에서 자유로워지기 위해 고개를 젖히며 나는 퉁명스럽게 물었다. 뭐? D는 다른 사람들이 듣지 못하도록 작게 속삭였다. 존나 색기 넘치는 타입 같던데 왜 낮과 밤이 완전 다른 여자들 있잖아, 낮엔 아무것도 모른 체하다가 침대로 가기만 하……. 병신새끼가 더 이상 말하지 못하도록 놈의 목을 졸라야만 했다. 난 제대로 화를 냈다. 너와 아무리 친하다지만 이런 얘기까지 하고 싶지 않다고 말이다. 내게 한바탕 깨진 D는 초라한 모습으로 다시 돌아가 버렸고, 난 하던 일을 마저 하기 시작했다. 이걸 이제 어디다 치워야 하나? 더 이상 스튜디오에 은근슬쩍 무허가 살림을 차릴 순 없을 것이다. 집으로 가지고 가야 하나? 들어갈 공간도 없는데? 모니터와 카메라까지 해체하고 난 심각한 고민에 빠졌다. 조각조각 분해하면 어떻게든 이 덩치 크고 흉물스러운 복수의 잔해를 압축시킬 수 있기야 한데, 그래도 보관하자니 부담스러웠다. 복수는 역시 버려야 하나? 일단 한 곳으로 밀어놓고 이걸 대체 어떻게 해야 하나 계속 고민하고 있는데 큐레이터가 날 다시 찾아왔다. 그리고 순조롭게 해결되었다. 믿기지 않았다. 갤러리 쪽에서 작품을 원했다. 개인전 말이다.

K, 성공적으로 팔았다.  
복수도 자존심도 영혼도. 기쁘다.   
복수를 팔아서 또 복수할 수 있는 돈을 벌었어.

먼저 싹 다 해치우고 기분 좋게 병신들이 전전긍긍하는 꼴을 구경하다가, 어느새 점심시간을 훌쩍 지나서 슬슬 배도 다시 고파졌고, 담배도 간절해져서 혼자 빠져나왔다. 제발 도와줬으면 하는 간절한 눈으로 스미스가 날 쳐다봤다. 어쩌라고, 씨발년아. 속으로 그 말을 지껄이며 난 씩 웃으면서 손까지 흔들며 나왔다. 로라 알렌이 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 제시 스미스는 그녀를 무시무시한 눈으로 노려보았다. D는 또 시작이다, 미친년들. 한숨을 쉬면서 여자들에게서 등을 돌리고 말았다. 나는 금연구역과 비를 피해 가까스로 담배 피울 장소를 찾아냈다. 역시나 사람 마음은 다 똑같은지, 나처럼 담배 피울 곳이 궁해 이곳을 찾은 사람들이 꽤 있었다. 여기저기 담배꽁초와 커피를 먹다 만 종이컵들이 수북하게 쌓여 있었다. 첫 담배를 개시하고, 비 내리는 소리에 귀를 열어 놨다. 기분 좋게 비가 내렸다. 비를 맞고 싶다는 충동이 일어났다. 빗소리 사이로 모바일 벨 소리가 요란하게 울렸다. 주머니 사이에서 진동과 함께 부르르 온몸을 떨어대면서. 깜짝 놀라서 얼른 전화를 받았다. 리처드였다. 이제 일어났어? 응, 막 일어났어. 담배 연기를 내뿜어내며 그런 인사말들을 서로 나누고, 나는 손을 내밀어 빗물을 받았다. 한두 방울씩 똑똑 떨어지다가 점점 세차게 내 손을 때리기 시작했다.   
\- 에이단, 나 집 청소하려는데 치울 게 너무 많아서 해리에게 도와달라고 부탁해도 될까?  
빗방울이 튕겨 나가는 걸 꽤 진지하게 감상하는데 리처드가 조심스럽게 물어왔다.   
“해리? 해리 리히터?”  
이 인간 이름이 대체 왜 나오지? 나는 좀 떨떠름하게 되물었다.   
\- 응. 돈을 주고 사람을 부르려니까, 난 낯선 사람이랑 집에 같이 있는 게 싫어서. 그래도 네가 싫다면 혼자 치울게.  
그는 계속 조심스러웠다. 사근사근한 태도로, 평소보다 더 느리게 말을 꺼내왔다. 난 갤러리 쪽의 컨택보다 이게 더 놀라웠다. 리처드는 제멋대로였으니까. 더구나 인간관계에서는 도무지 예측할 수 없이 굴 때가 많았으므로 내게 양해를 구하거나, 허락을 구하는 일이 여태까지 없었다. 이건 나쁘지 않다. 꽤 좋다. 솔직히 말하자면 해리 리히터와 만나는 게 반가운 일은 아니다. 그는 어디까지나 내게 껄끄러운 상대였고, 가장 껄끄러운 개새끼의 아들이다. 그와 리처드와의 관계도 껄끄럽다. 블로우 잡 두 번뿐이었으니 섹스한 건 아니라고? 미친 소리다. 난 리처드에게서 처음 그 얘기를 들었을 때 이 인간이 정말 미쳤나 싶었다. 그러니까 결국 두 사람 사이에도 성적인 접촉은 있었고, 난 나 역시 그렇게 건전하게 살아온 놈은 아니라 남의 과거에 대해서 그렇게 추궁하는 편은 아니지만, 해리 리히터와 리처드는 현재진행형의 인간관계이므로 아무렇지 않게 받아들일 수 없었다. 난 밸도 없는 놈은 아니라는 뜻이다. 리처드가 해리 리히터와 잘 지내는 거 보면 열받는다.   
“너 그거 물어보려고 나한테 전화한 거야?”  
난 그가 내게 이런 질문을 했다는 사실이 기분이 좋아져서 되물은 것인데, 리처드는 조금 오해를 했다.   
\- 아, 미안해. 그게 아니라……일은 어때? 정리 다 했어? 피곤하지 않아?  
내 기분이 상한 줄 알고 우물쭈물 거리며 다시 묻는 것이다.   
“아니, 안부는 됐고. 정말, 안부는 괜찮아. 난 네가 누구 만나도 괜찮냐고 물어본 게 처음이라서, 정말 나한테 물어보는 거야?”  
\- 응? 응. 물어봤잖아. 그래도 괜찮을까?  
하지만 해리 리히터는 달갑지 않다. 그는 내게 부정명사로 등록되어 있다. 근데 이 인간이 이렇게 물어오니까 마음이 약해지고, 내게 물어본다는 것 자체가 고마워서 그 껄끄러움을 털어냈다. 어느새 나는 밸도 없는 자식이 되고 만 것이다.   
“괜찮아, 너 좋을 대로 해. 별걸 다 물어보네.”  
그렇게 아무렇지 않게 대답했지만, 난 아까부터 기분이 끝내주게 좋아서 실실 웃고 있었다.   
\- 고마워, 그럼 쉬어가면서 해. 이따 보자.  
“그래. 아, 맞다. 야, 있지. 나 오늘은 좀 늦어, 바쁘거든. 저녁 기다리지 말고 먼저 먹어. 포터랑 먹어도 돼.”  
어제부터 계속 예쁘게 구네. 뿌듯하다. 얼른 리처드 얼굴이 보고 싶었지만, 아침에 문 두드리던 놈과 잡은 약속 때문에 당장 볼 수 없는 게 아쉬웠다. 명함 받지 말고 그냥 안녕히 가세요. 하고 보낼걸. 이건 다 앨리 때문이다. 어제 그 애와 통화한 것 때문에 앨리의 오지랖이 내게 옮았다.   
\- 포터?  
리처드가 의아한지 다시 물었다.   
“내가 너와 지내다 보니 좆같은 유머 옮은 것 같다. 난 이런 놈이 아니었는데, 돌겠네. 너 말고 다른 사람들 좀 많이 만나야겠어. 이대로 있다간 큰일 날 거야.”  
그리고 리처드의 유머도. 내게 영향력을 행세하는 사람들이 하나같이 이 모양이다. 천사지만, 문제가 많다.   
\- 해리라서 포터라고 부른 거야? 해리 포터?  
“입 닥쳐, 아미티지.”  
\- 하하.  
리처드는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 하하, 딱딱 끊어서 웃더니 아하하, 바람 빠진 소리를 내다가, 기어기 크게 웃음을 터뜨리고 말았다. 얼마나 웃어대는지, 소리가 새기까지 했다. 아예 뒤로 넘어가고 있었다. 리처드가 이렇게까지 웃는 건 드문 일이었고, 정말 이 병신 같은 농담이 재밌어서 웃는다는 사실에 내 자존심은 조각나는 것 같았다. 정말이다. 그래도 난 꽤 재미있다는 평을 종종 들어왔다. 사람들 모인 자리에서 주도권을 잡는 건 언제나 나였다. 난 융통성도 부족하고 대처능력도 떨어지지만, 사람을 웃겨주는 데 있어선 치고 빠질 때를 잘 아는 편이었고, 처음 보는 사람도 웃게 할 자신이 있었다. 심지어 장례식에서도 고인의 가족보다도 더 사람을 웃길 수 있었다. 그러니까 이건 정말 심각한 일이다. 포터, 이 농담을 하는 순간 난 어디에서도 환영받지 못할 인간이 되고 말 것이다. 내 감각의 추락이 리처드와의 동반자살처럼 여겨졌다.   
“재밌냐?”  
\- 응, 재밌는걸?  
얼마나 웃었는지 리처드가 목 막힌 소리로 대답했다.   
“아 씨발, 나까지 이상해졌잖아! 야, 리치. 나 다시 일하러 가야 해, 밥도 먹어야 하고. 그만 끊자.”  
\- 응, 알았어.   
“너도 밥 꼭 먹어. 알았지? 해리랑 먹어도 괜찮으니까.”  
\- 응, 그럴게. 포터랑.  
큭큭, 폐부에 꽉 찬 웃음소릴 흘리면서 리처드가 대답했다. 난 얼굴이 후끈 달아오르고 말았다.   
“나 놀리지 마라, 씨발년아.”  
그 말을 하고 담배 연기를 잘못 들이마셔서 기침을 좀 해야만 했다.   
\- 너도 아침에 나 놀렸잖아.  
그를 더 괴롭혀주고 싶어졌다. 난 능청맞게 그에게 말했다.  
“그래, 내가 잘못했어, 자기야. 우리 예쁜 자기가 그것 때문에 아직도 삐쳐있었구나? 그럼 정말 끊는다.”  
일부러 들으라고 모바일에다 대고 쪽, 쪽 거렸더니 리처드는 경악에 찬 비명을 질렀다.   
\- 에이단, 너 정말!  
“사랑해, 자기야.”  
그리고 난 리처드가 또 뭐라고 화를 낼까 봐 얼른　전화를 끊었다. 폐에 꽉 찬 연기를 빼내고 담배를 끄는데 리처드로부터 악의에 찬 메시지가 왔다.

네 점수는 F야 - MJ  
뭔데? 무슨 점수 말하는 거야?  
테크닉 점수 - MJ  
자기를 위해서 앞으로 더 노력할게 xo  
지옥에나 가버려 - MJ  
난 아직 살아서 자기를 위해 더 노력해야 하는걸? 내가 없으면 우리 자기 밤이 외롭잖아  
꺼져, 혼자서도 충분해 - MJ  
상상했어  
대체 뭘? - MJ  
다음에 꼭 보여줘 진짜 보여 줘 나 지금 완전 딱딱해  
뭘 보여 달란 거야? - MJ  
혼자 하는 거   
혼자서? - MJ  
자위 넌 뒤로 하냐 앞으로 하냐? 아님 동시에? 와 씨발 상상하니 진짜 미치겠다  
제발 네가 죽었으면 좋겠다, 네가 싫어 - MJ  
튕기긴 리치 나 오늘 좋은 일 있어 이따 집에서 말해줄게  
좋은 소식? 궁금해, 지금 말해주면 안 될까? - MJ  
안 돼 샴페인이나 준비해   
뭔지 모르겠지만 축하해 에이단, 네게 좋은 일이 생겨서 나도 기뻐 - MJ

그곳에서 나와 다시 갤러리로 들어가는데 지나가던 사람과 눈이 마주쳤다. 나와 비슷한 나이로 보이는 젊은 여자였다. 통통해서 좀 귀엽게 생긴 여자는 나와 시선이 마주치자 웃었고, 나 역시 웃으면서 그녀에게 손을 흔들었다. 오늘 날씨 좋죠? 끝내주네요. 하고 내가 말하자 여자는 우산을 잡은 손을 고치며 황당한지 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 비 오는 날씨를 좋아하세요? 난 비를 맞으며 대답했다. 아니요, 비를 누가 좋아해요? 그냥 기분이 좋아서 날씨도 좋게 느껴져요. 좋은 일이 있거든요. 그러자 여자가 밝게 웃었다. 그래요? 축하해요. 처음 봤지만 좋은 여자다. 난 그녀에게 고개를 숙여 인사했다. 고맙습니다, 안녕히 가세요. 예, 그쪽도. 안녕히 가세요. 

K, 잠깐만.  
‘Singing in the rain’  
찾았다. 같이 듣자. 리처드는 옛날 영화에 나오는 배우처럼 생겼어. 그래서 옛날 영화에 나오는 곡은 뭐든 어울려. K, 친애하는 영원한 병신. 노래는 좆도 못하지만. ‘What a glorious feeling I'm happy again’ 좀 더 잘 부르도록 노력해보자. ‘Come on with the rain I've a smile on my face I'll walk down the lane With a happy refrain Cause I'm Singing just singing in the rain’ 나 지금 존나 웃기네. 하하. 

사람이 기분이 좋고 여유로워지면 관대해지는가 보다. 갤러리로 돌아가다 말고 길을 틀었다. 병신들은 아직 점심도 못 먹고 쓰레기 치운다고 애를 먹고 있을 것이다. 내 지갑이 허락하는 한도에서 그들에게 내 자랑을 하려고 한다. 또 맥도날드에 들렀다. 맥도날드는 정말 어디든지 있다. 그 대단한 개체 수에 언제나 감탄한다. 전 세계에 시뻘겋게 올라가 있다. 꼭 흰 개미집을 지은 것처럼 말이다. 자랑은 여기까지다. 다른 놈 취향은 신경 쓰지 않겠다. 빨리 받기 위해선 주문 메뉴를 모두 같은 것으로 통일해야 한다. 주문한 개수가 많다 보니 점원은 아예 가방을 들려줬다. 오늘은 왜 이렇게 인사할 곳이 많지? 지나가다 눈 마주치는 사람이 꽤 많았다. 난 그 사람들에게 다 인사했다. 안녕하세요? 그럼 그들도 똑같이 웃으면서 인사한다. 안녕하세요. 다시. 안녕하세요? 예, 안녕하세요. 좋은 하루 되시길 바랍니다. 처음 보는 사람이 그렇게 말했다. 이어폰을 꽂고 있어서 잘 안 들렸지만 말이다. ‘Just singing in the rain’ 이쯤하고 사람들이 계속 말을 걸어 올 것 같아서 그 소리를 더 잘 듣기 위해 이어폰 한쪽을 빼버려야만 했다. 당신도요! 사람들이 참 더럽게 착하다. 이봐요, 어딜 그렇게 급하게 가는 길이에요? 비뇨기과 광고를 보던 부엉이처럼 생긴 배 나온 남자가 내게 물었다. 햄버거 배달이오. 남자가 큰 소리로 웃었다. 이야, 조심해서 가요. 비가 와서 길이 미끄럽거든요. 그러거나 말거나 난 얼른 돌아가기 위해서 뛰었다. 뛰어 오느라 흔들린 콜라가 내놓으니까 폭발하려고 했다. 그래도 다들 좋다고 먹으면서 고마워한다. D가 특히나 좋아했다. 그놈은 아침부터 속이 쓰려서 견딜 수 없던 것이다. 비밀인데, 큐레이터에겐 맥너겟 네 조각도 사줬다. 그녀는 너무 말랐기 때문이다. 보고 있으면 챙겨주고 싶다. 큐레이터는 아침부터 내게 신세를 너무 많이 진다면서, 언제 식사를 대접하고 싶다고 말했다. 난 그게 인사치레인 것을 알았지만, 기분 좋게 받아들일 수 있었다. 사람이 할 말이 없어지면 하는 말이 언제 밥 한번 먹자인 걸 모르진 않는다. 뭘 요, 좀 많이 먹어요. 아까도 깨작깨작 먹던데. 내가 말하자 큐레이터는 고개를 끄덕이면서 웃었다. 정말 식사 대접 할게요, 언제 시간 괜찮으세요? 이번 주 주말도 가능하신가요? 근데 이 여자는 진심이었던 것이다. 난 좀 놀라서 말을 더듬었다. 아, 이번 주 주말은. 글쎄, 이 사람들이랑 술 한잔 해야 할 것 같은데요. 내가 슬쩍 멀찍이 떨어져 있는 바보들을 눈짓으로 가리키자 큐레이터가 웃었다. 그럼 다음 주요. 좋아요. 애인분 데리고 오셔도 괜찮아요. 

제시 스미스를 좀 도와줬다. 무거운 가슴을 달고 사느라 고단해 보이는 스미스가 낑낑거리며 자기 작품을 치우는 모습은 꽤 우스꽝스러워서 계속 지켜보고 싶었지만, 그 여자는 진정 필요한 순간에 벌통에서 데리고 올 벌들이 하나도 없는 겉치레만 잔뜩 든 불쌍한 여왕이었다. 그래도 로라 알렌은 그 덜떨어진 남자친구라도 데리고 왔는데 말이다. 내가 도와주니까 스미스는 아예 울려고 했다. 정말, 게이만 아니었다면……. 내가 무거운 걸 들어주자 스미스가 훌쩍거리며 혼잣말했다. 나 게이 아닌데요. 오싹해져서 얼른 그녀의 말을 정정해줬다. 하지만 에이단은 남자친구가 있잖아요? 아니에요, 잘 보면. 그 사람 가슴이 꽤 커요. 내가 심각하게 말했더니 스미스는 기절하려고 했다. ……네? 스미스가 날 성희롱으로 고소하지 않을까 걱정이 되어서 난 이쯤 해야 했다. 농담이고. 어쨌든 난 이성애자예요. 뭐 다른 거 도와줄 건 없어요? 이것도 치워줄까? 그러자 스미스가 날 끌어안았다. 정말요? 고마워요. 그러면서 가슴을 내게 뭉개듯이 붙여왔다. 여자에게선 화장품 냄새가 진하게 났고, 향수 냄새도 났다. 그리고 씨발, 여자들 가슴 냄새는 이렇게 들러붙을 때면 희미하게 진동하는 게 정말 끝내주는 것 같다. 이성이 오락가락하기 시작한다. 더 늦기 전에 난 얼른 그녀를 떼어냈다. 아, 씨발 좀 떨어져요. 에이단, 당신 게이 맞는 것 같은데요? 스미스가 씩 웃었다. 그녀가 내 아래를 슬쩍 보고 있었다. 내가 이 여자를 고소해야 할 것 같다.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 영화 도그빌(Dogville) 스포일러

디스플레이 철수도 끝났겠다, 다음 전시에 대해 갤러리와 얘기도 어느 정도 진행이 되었고, 퍽 여유롭게 병신들과 함께 오후에 같이 갤러리 근처 카페에서 커피를 마시며 얘기를 나눴다. 카페는 작고 아담했고, 주인이 자부심이 대단했다. 가게 인테리어가 소박한 게 마음에 들어서 난 드로잉 북을 꺼내서 마음에 든 소품들을 끼적였다. 주인은 험상궂은 인상이었는데 소품들은 굉장히 아기자기하고 섬세했다. 그 이상한 조합도 마음에 들었다. 주홍색 벽에 따뜻한 색으로 알록달록하게 욕 나올 정도로 귀여운 그림들이 그려져 있었고, 푹신한 소파에 패브릭이 마찬가지로 따뜻한 느낌을 줘서 기분 좋다. 조명은 주홍색이었다. 비 오는 날엔 더없이 좋은 곳이다. 여름에 오면 존나 덥게 느껴지겠지만 말이다. 그리고 대화, 이것은 별로 중요하지 않은 얘기니 대충 갈무리하려고 한다. 이번 전시를 통해 알게 되어서 정말 기쁘고, 좋은 기억이 되었다고 제시 스미스가 마음에도 없는 소릴 한다. 많은 것을 배웠다고 로라 알렌이 또 헛소리를 한다. 머리가 깨질 것 같네요, 술만 덜 마셨으면 오늘 더 기분 좋게 마무리 지을 수 있었을 텐데. D가 진심을 말했다. 난 그냥 듣고만 있었다. 왜 흡연석 없는 카페로 왔어요? 미치겠네. 불만만 토로했을 뿐이다. 커피를 마시면 담배가 몹시 피우고 싶어지고, 술을 마시면 존나 피우고 싶어진다. 담배를 끊으려면 커피와 술 모두 끊어야 가능할 것 같다. 나가서 피우고 와요. 하고 말하며 제시 스미스가 웃었다. 그녀의 말대로 난 잠시 나가서 담배를 피우며 리처드에게 전화를 걸었고, 리처드는 받지 않았다. 좀 시무룩한 기분이 되어서 돌아왔고 그걸 눈치챈 D가 왜 애인이 연락 안 받아? 쓸데없는 소릴 지껄였다. 에이단, 나도 담배 피우고 싶어. 내가 상대를 안 해 주니까 초조하게 손을 떨면서 또 말을 걸었다. 나가서 피우고 와. 내가 시큰둥하게 반응하자 D가 나를 잡아끌었다. 같이 피우고 오자. 그래서 또 나갔다 왔다. 우리는 꽤 긴 시간을 무의미한 잡담을 나누는 데 써버렸는데, 그걸로도 모자랐는지 다 같이 저녁이나 먹자고 로라 알렌이 제의해왔지만, 거절해야만 했다. 미리 약속이 있어서 아쉽게 됐다고 마음에도 없는 소릴 하니까 D가 또 아는 척했다. 애인과 데이트? 난 한숨밖에 안 나왔다. 기껏 비 맞으면서 기분 좋게 햄버거 사 들고 와서 입에 넣어줬더니 지껄이는 말이 저것밖에 없다. 저 새낀 아주 다시는 말을 안 할 테니까 제발 용서해달라고 애원할 때까지 굶겨도 모자라다. 그러면 나야 좋은데, 다른 사람이랑 약속 있어. 그렇게 말하며 D를 한 대 쳤다. 내 예상대로 로라 알렌은 주말에 같이 술이나 마시는 게 어떻겠냐고 물었고, 그건 나도 환영이다. 술은 좋다. 

재수 없는 리처드의 형과 만난 시간은 오후 6시 45분쯤이었다. 피카딜리 서커스(Piccadilly Circus) 역에 내려서 계단을 올라가니 멀리 서 있는 남자가 대번에 눈에 띄었다. 정말이다, 사람 시선 모으는데 이 형제는 타고난 게 있다. 지나가던 사람들이 모두 그를 한 번씩 쳐다보고 갔다. 보통 이 시간이면 런던에 있는 가게들은 대부분 문을 닫지만, 피카딜리 서커스 역 근처에 있는 가게들은 지금부터다. 불빛이 켜지면서 많은 인파가 붐비기 시작했고, 슬슬 술 취한 놈들이 나타날 것이다. 손목에 찬 시계를 들여다보며 무뚝뚝한 표정으로 서 있던 남자가 날 발견하자 고개를 들었다. 그리고 아침보다는 좀 부드럽게 풀린 얼굴로 내게 인사했다. 난 얼떨결에 속없는 놈처럼 그에게 웃으면서 인사했고, 그러자 그가 내게 물었다.  
“식사하셨습니까?”  
그렇다고 내가 그에게 설렜냐면, 그건 절대 아니다. 확실히 외모는 리처드와 닮긴 했지만, 분위기가 완전히 달라서 날 설레게 만드는 요소는 전혀 없었다. 리처드는 이를테면, 좀, 아니다, 굉장히 연약해 보이고 물 밑에 가라앉은 수줍음 같은 게 있는데 이 남자는 연약함은 전혀 모르는 사람처럼 보인다. 똑같이 입술이 얇지만, 리처드처럼 혀를 내밀거나 핥는 버릇도 없었다. 리처드는 무의식중엔 입술을 살짝 벌리고 있었지만, 그의 입술은 고집 세게 닫혀있기만 할 뿐이다. 위태로운 병적인 느낌과 단단한 건강함이 전혀 다르듯이, 그들은 전혀 다르다. 뭐라고 더 말을 해야 할까? 하여간 다르다.   
“대충 때웠어요.”  
나는 카페에서 커피 다음으로 우유를 부은 차와 함께 먹었던 스콘을 떠올리며 대답했다. 그건 정말 형편없는 맛이었다. 입안에 딱딱하게 굳어 거품도 안 나는 세탁비누를 털어 넣는 것 같았다. 영국 어딜 가나 그런 것을 먹을 수 있다. 특히 런던에서 나고 자란 놈들은 세상에서 가장 불쌍한 미각을 지니고 있다. 그런 것들을 먹으면서 그 어떤 분노도 느끼지 못하니까 말이다. 로라 알렌은 코크니였고, 가게 주인에게 진심으로 스콘이 맛있다고 말도 안 되는 소리를 지껄였다. 스코틀랜드 출신인 제시 스미스의 구겨진 얼굴을 봤어야 한다. 라이벌에 대한 견제 의식이 아닌, 순수하게 가당찮은 소릴 하는 것에 대한 짜증이었다. 여하튼 스콘으로 배가 부른 것은 아니었지만, 난 그와 저녁 식사를 함께하고 싶진 않았다. 같이 밥을 먹기 꺼려지는 부류였던 것이다.   
“그럼 술 괜찮으신가요?”  
그는 내가 자신을 꺼린다는 것을 눈치챘다. 그러나 여유롭게 웃었다.   
“술이요? 당연하죠.”

자리를 옮겨 향한 곳은 근처에 있는 펍이었다. 정확히 펍은 아닌 것 같다만. 거기엔 ‘Bar’이라고 간판이 붙어 있었다. 완강하고 확실하게 차별을 퍼붓는 단어다. 제일 젊어 보이는 사람이 리처드의 형이었으므로, 자연히 늙은이들이 대다수였다. 난 젊은 축도 아니다. 애새끼였다. 내가 들어오자 사람들 시선이 좀 이상했다. 난 졸지에 이방인이 된 기분을 만끽해야 했다. 어련히 이방인이겠지, 애초에 난 잉글랜드 출신도 아니니까. 그것을 부정할 마음은 전혀 없다. 그러나 이 같은 기분이 썩 달가운 것은 아니다. 노골적이지 않은 은근한 배척에 짜증이 치밀었다. 클럽도 아니고 스포츠 경기를 틀어놓지 않는 펍은 난생처음이다. 중계방송 안 하는 건 마음에 든다. 안은 조용했고, 담배 연기만 자욱했다. 지하철을 통해 쉽게 갈 수 있는 번화가에 이 같은 펍이 있다는 건 처음 알았다. 보통 돈깨나 행세하는 나이 많은 인간들이 가는 곳은 차로만 갈 수 있는 외진 곳에 처박혀 있으니까. 웨이터가 자리를 안내해 주려 했지만, 비밀스럽게 칸막이가 쳐진 그늘지고 조심스러운 분위기가 영 불편해서 그와 나는 바에 나란히 앉았다. 바텐더와 휴 아미티지는 구면이었다. 오랜만에 뵙네요, 술잔을 천으로 닦으며 바텐더가 반갑게 인사를 하자 휴는 예, 오랜만입니다. 무뚝뚝하게 대꾸했다. 그리고 나는 메뉴판에 걸려있는 술값을 보고 하마터면 그 자리에서 소리를 지를 뻔했다. 내가 감당할 수 있는 수준이 아니었던 것이다. 한 잔만 마셔도 목이 달아날 것처럼 어마어마한 숫자가 찍힌 걸 보고 나는 말이 안 나왔다. 대부분이 밥값보다 훨씬 비싼 술들이었고, 맥주야 있긴 있는데 구색 맞춰놓는다고 끼워 넣은 것 같고, 그마저도 다른 데 보다 배로 비쌌다. 그렇다고 칵테일은 싫다. 뭘 섞어 마시는 건 내 취향이 아닌데다가, 잘못 골랐다간 이게 음료인지 술인지 모를 게 나오곤 하기 때문이다. 난 술이 단 게 싫다. 단맛이 나는 것 자체가 마음에 안 든다. 여하튼 자릿값이 아주 깡패다. 아예 처음부터 기를 죽여 놓고 시작하려 그러나? 나는 말쑥하게 차려입은 남자에 대한 불쾌감이 치솟았다. 이 자식은 존나 무례하다. 위스키 좋아하시나요? 휴 아미티지가 내게 물었다. 맥주요, 맥주. 그 말을 해야 하는데 나오지 않았다. 내가 대답이 없자 그가 웃으면서 다시 말했다. 괜찮으시다면 제가 사겠습니다. 그는 몇 년 동안 오스트레일리아에서 지내서인지, 그의 말엔 오스트레일리아 억양이 꽤 섞여 있었다. 마음대로 하세요. 난 두 손을 쫙 펴서 바 위에 올려놨다. 주문한 술을 기다리면서, 남자와 나는 이런저런 얘기들을 했다. 몇 년간 영국에 온 적이 없어서 요즘 사정을 통 모른다며, 비행기 안에서 몇 주간의 신문과 잡지를 죄다 읽었는데 정말 그대로냐면서 내게 물었다. 뭐가 그대로이냐고 내가 되물었더니, 주가니, 경제니, 정치에 관해 얘기를 했다. 난 그 사람이 영어로 말을 하는지 독일어로 말을 하는지 도통 알아들을 수가 없었다. 남자는 형용사를 거의 사용하지 않았고 사무적인 태도로 명사와 동사만을 썼는데 동사는 영어가 확실했지만, 명사는 내가 알아들을 수 없는 단어였다. 솔직히 못 알아듣겠다고 고백하고, 내가 경제에 대해 당신과 얘기를 나눌 거라고 생각했냐고 묻자 그는 웃었다. 남자는 리처드의 형이 확실했다. 비행기 안에서 도착할 나라의 경제사정에 대한 질문을 받을 것이라고 확신하고 관련된 글들을 모조리 읽는 건 리처드나 할법한 짓이었다. 거기다 대체 중국과 미국은 무슨 상관이라고 내게 얘기를 꺼낸단 말인가? 내가 중국에 경제사정에 대해서 할 수 있는 얘기는, 거기 주가가 뭐 어떻게 돌아가는진 몰라도 경제에 거품이 얼마나 꼈는지, 폭락을 했는지 치솟았는지 몰라도 미술 시장이 갑자기 중국 작가들을 주목하기 시작했고, 거기서 장사하는 씹새끼들이 존나게 늘었다는 것밖에 없었다. 그리고 나는 좀 부끄러워졌는데, 영국 정치인 이름을 대부분 몰랐기 때문이다. 내가 세상 돌아가는 꼴에 대해 관심이 없긴 존나 없구나 싶었다. 이런 화제로는 나와 대화하는 게 불가능하단 걸 깨닫자 남자는 다시 이것저것 질문을 해왔다. 대부분이 리처드에 대한 안부였고, 분위기가 딱딱해지니까 구색을 갖추려고 영국 날씨에 대해 몇 개 끼워 넣었다. 난 언제나 여긴 비가 구질구질하게 온다고 대답했고, 리처드에 대해서는 요즘 밥을 잘 안 먹는 것 말고는 그럭저럭 지낸다고 퉁명스럽게 대답했다. 식사를 잘 안 한다고요? 그가 다시 물었다. 좀 화난 눈치였다. 예, 잘 안 먹어요. 내가 잘못한 것도 없는데 괜히 가슴이 졸아들었다. 언제부터 그랬습니까? 나는 우물쭈물 대답했다. 대충, 일주일? 조금 더 된 것 같기도 하고. 그러자 남자는 한숨을 쉬었다. 기어이 이런 식으로 시위하는군. 그리고 혼잣말을 했다. 병원은 빠지지 않고 다닙니까? 남자가 다시 물었다. 잘 모르겠어요, 전 낮에는 일하러 가니까 낮 동안 리처드가 어떻게 지내는지 모르거든요. 물어도 대답을 안 하고. 약을 타오는 것 보면 가긴 가는 것 같은데……. 그쯤 대화를 나누자 바텐더가 얼음이 담긴 잔과 술병을 내왔다. 

“영국엔 무슨 일로 오셨습니까? 사업차? 아니면 동생분을 만나러 오셨나요?”  
바텐더가 직접 술을 따라주며 휴에게 물었다. 바텐더는 40대 초쯤 되어 보였지만, 얼굴이 검게 타 있었고 머리가 벌써 다 새하얗게 셌다.  
“예, 대강은 동생을 보러 왔습니다. 다른 일정도 있습니다만.”  
“동생분은 어떤지요? 요즘은 잘 지내십니까?”  
바텐더는 리처드에 대해 알고 있던 모양이다.   
“저도 잘 모르겠습니다.”   
“걱정이 크시겠습니다. 동생분 건강이 안 좋다고 하지 않으셨나요? 아직도 그렇습니까?”  
“예, 마음을 놓을 수가 없네요. 그 애는 여전히 아픕니다.”  
“젊어서 건강을 잘 챙겨야죠, 이왕 오래간만에 영국까지 오신 거 동생분과 얘기 잘 나눠보십시오.”  
“신경 써주셔서 감사합니다.”  
“천만에요, 대신 안부 전해주십시오. 재기를 기다리는 팬이 있다고요.”  
휴는 씁쓸하게 웃으면서 말을 아꼈다.   
“글쎄……그 애가 절 만나준다면 전해드리겠습니다.”  
그 말을 끝으로 바텐더는 다른 손님을 상대하러 떠났다. 얼음이 든 잔에 술이 들어차자 얼음이 자기들끼리 엉겨 붙으면서 이상한 소리를 냈다. 난 바텐더가 나타나면서부터 휴가 보여준 가식적인 모습에 기가 찼다. 남들 눈에는 동생을 진심으로 아끼고 걱정하는 형으로 보였을 것이다. 불과 바로 어제만 해도 지저분하게 엉겨 붙어 싸웠음에도 불구하고. 그의 뺨에 난 작은 상처가 꽤 거슬렸다. 술을 한 모금 마시면서 남자가 다시 내게 말을 걸어왔다.   
“터너 씨, 제 동생과 연인 사이라고 하셨죠?”  
난 그를 따라서 술을 마시다 그만 뱉을 뻔했다.   
“그렇게 말하니까 존나 징그럽네. 예, 뭐. 요즘 그 인간 하는 거 보면, 꽤 귀엽게 구니까 맞는 것 같네요.”  
내가 말하고도 이상했다. 난 좀 더 그럴싸하게 대답을 해야 했다. 예를 들면 언제부터 만나기 시작했고, 지금은 서로 감정이 어떤 정도인지에 대해서 말이다. 그러지 않아도 아까부터 경제 얘기를 들먹이는 남자에게 아는 것이 좆도 없어 할 말이 없는 내가 병신처럼 여겨졌는데, 이제는 구제 못 받을 병신으로 낙인찍히는 것 같다. 그래서 괜히 술잔만 꽉 쥐며 후끈거리는 손을 차갑게 식히는데, 휴가 뜬금없는 얘길 했다.   
“그 애는 동성애자가 아닙니다.”  
“게이 아니라고 하더라고요, 안 그래도. 근데 저도 게이는 아닌데요. 얼마 전까지 여자 친구와 동거하고 있었어요.”  
“이성애자도 아닙니다.”  
“뭔 소리예요? 그쪽 가족들은 원래 그렇게 헛소리 잘해요?”  
“그 애는 성애가 없어요.”  
“무성애자라도 된다는 거예요? 없으면 대체 섹스는 어떻게 해요?”  
“성애를 거느릴 줄만 알지.”  
내 지저분한 말에 휴는 쓰게 웃으면서 말했다.   
“가족력이 헛소린가 보네. 제 외가는 암 환자가 많아서 엄마가 항상 담배를 끊어야지, 끊어야지 하면서도 담배를 못 끊던데. 심지어 이모가 몇 년 전에 폐암에 걸려서 안 좋게 갔거든요? 그래도 못 끊어요. 대신 저보고 존나 끊으라고 잔소리하죠.”  
개소리는 진절머리난다. 그래서 나는 주절주절 다른 소릴 지껄였는데 과연 리처드의 형이다. 눈치가 없다. 한사코 진중하고 심각한 제 얘길 하려 들었다.  
“정말 그 애는 성애에 대한 도덕관념이 전혀 없습니다. 일반적인 상식과 가치관도 없습니다. 성애가 정치고 제도라면, 그 애는 아나키스트(Anarchist)나 마찬가지입니다.”  
“나쁜년이긴 해요.”  
내 말에 남자는 기분이 나빠졌는지 무표정한 눈으로 나를 응시하며 다시 술을 한 모금 마셨다. 전형적인 그런 부류인가? 자기가 비난하는 건 괜찮아도 남이 비난하는 건 참을 수 없는? 그건 아닌 것 같은데. 겉으로 보이는 그의 얼굴은 표정이 하나도 없고 차가웠지만, 뭔가 좀 더 복잡한 감정 같은 게 들끓고 있는 것이 보였다. 나 역시 술을 마시며 남자의 대답을 기다렸다. 남자는 한 모금 더 마셨다. 그리고 나서야 말을 이었다.   
“리처드와의 관계를 그만두셨으면 좋겠습니다. 실례지만 사실 어제 오해했습니다, 사과드립니다. 터너 씨의 나이나 차림을 보면 그런 관계가 아닌 것 같긴 했지만. 그런 관계라는 건……지저분한 얘기니 관두죠. 그 애는 도무지 종잡을 수가 없으니까요. 돈이 오가는 관계가 아니라 연인 사이라면 일찌감치 정리하시는 게 나을 겁니다. 리처드가 나쁜년이라고요? 차라리 그랬다면 저는 당신에게 아무 말도 하지 않았을 겁니다. 그 애는 나쁘다, 착하다, 운운할 수 있는 수준이 아닙니다. 나쁘다는 기준점조차 없습니다. 말했잖습니까, 아무것도 없다고요. 리처드는 미래가 없어요, 사람을 지치게 해요. 리처드는 치사 확률 높은 병균이나 마찬가집니다. 그 애와 가까웠던 사람들은 모두 회복 불가능할 정도로 망했어요. 누구는 죽고, 누구는 사업이 망하고, 누구는 평판이 땅에 떨어지고, 누구는 감옥에 가고. 가장 끔찍한 사실은 그 애는 그럴 의도가 전혀 없었다는 거죠. 그 애는 상식과 도덕관념이 전혀 없으니까요. 거느릴 줄만 압니다. 부모님이 그렇게 키우셨고, 그 애의 후원자가 완성했죠. 그리고 그런 그 애를 주변인들이 지지했습니다.”  
차분하고 정중한 태도로 아무렇지도 않게 무서운 말을 지껄였다. 다른 사람을, 그것도 자기 동생을 이런 식으로 침착하게 비난할 수 있다는 사실이 놀라웠다. 한편으로는 이 사람이 리처드가 말한 사람과 동일인물이 맞는지 긴가민가했다. 리처드 말대로라면, 그래도 자신이 대신 다치지 리처드를 흠집 내려는 사람 같진 않았기 때문이다. 모르지, 그년은 미쳤으니까 착각하고 없는 말을 지어냈을지도. 아까부터 왼손을 계속 약하게 떨고 있는 걸 보면 리처드가 말한 사람이 맞는 것 같긴 한데, 확신에 찬 어조로 비난을 하는 걸 보면 또 아닌 것 같다. 여하튼 내가 이 사람과 같은 언어를 사용하지 않고, 영어를 사용하는 나라와 전혀 관련 없는 문화권 출신이었다면 난 그가 강의실 강단에 서서 무슨 교양서적이라도 읽어주는 줄 알았을 것이다. 어이가 없어서 잠깐 그를 쳐다봤다. 그는 여전히 무표정했다. 그렇지만 누구처럼 기운 없진 않았다. 오히려 넘쳐서 문제였다. 계속 보고 있자니 목이 따끔거려서 술을 급하게 마셨다. 나는 다시 술잔을 내려놓으면서 그만 술을 약간 흘리고 말았다.   
“돈 없는 거지새끼라고 확인해줘서 고맙네요. 근데 그쪽이 리처드 형이지만, 제 형은 아니니까 훈계는 집어치우고요, 하고 싶은 말이 그게 답니까?”  
아까부터 펍에는 존나 안 어울리게 클래식 음악이 흘러나오고 있었다. 이제 내가 귀에 진물 나도록 들은 바흐의 곡은 아니었다. 모차르트였다. ‘Sonata No.8 In A Minor, K310(300d) - Allegro Maestoso’ 이것도 존나 과감하게 치는 걸 보면 글렌 굴드 앨범인 것 같다. 그리고 이어서. ‘Sonata No.14 In C Minor, K457 - Adagio’, 이 흐느껴 대는 소리 말이다, 글렌 굴드가 확실하다.   
“아니요. 바쁘십니까?”  
술잔에 든 얼음을 흔들며 휴가 물었다. 난 퉁명스럽게 대꾸했다.   
“그쪽이랑 이 지랄 해서 바쁜 건데요.”  
그리고 우리는 한동안 서로 말이 없었다. 난 좆같긴 똑같지만, 그나마 덜 좆같은 모차르트에게나 집중하기로 마음먹었다. 성당에서 주일마다 성가 반주를 도맡았던, 젊은 시절 피아노를 전공한, 엄마와 사이가 무척 좋아 언제나 나를 미치게 했던, 자기 남편보다도 체격이 좋은 여자가 내게 이런 말을 한 적이 있다. 모차르트는 숨이 막힌다고. 변태 같다고. 어린애 데리고 이런 얘길 하다니, 그 여자는 머리가 돌았던 게 틀림없다. 내가 왜 그러냐고 물었더니, 악보에 빈틈이 없어서 감히 그가 허락한 음정 외에는 그 어떤 것도 칠 수 없기 때문이라고 했다. 그 자체가 완벽해서 쓸데없이 기교를 넣었다간 곡을 망치기에 십상이고, 심하면 전혀 다른 곡이 되어버리기 때문에 시작부터 끝까지 완벽하게 그가 요구하는 대로 연주해야 한다는 것이다. 얼핏 보면 단순하기 짝이 없는 악보지만, 전혀 단순하지가 않으며 복잡한 곡들보다 오히려 어렵다면서 하소연했다. 그래서 그게 성가랑 무슨 상관인데요? 내가 건들거리는 태도로 묻자 여자는 날 한 대 쥐어박으려 했다. 그러면서 나보고 예술을 할 거면 변태가 되라고 했다. 천재는 어쩔 수 없이 변태라는 궤변을 늘어놓았다. 그 여자의 말대로 나는 훌륭한 변태로 성장했지만, 천재는 아니고 범재도 못 된다. 그저 병신이지. 

근데 지금 그 여자가 한 말을 좀 이해할 수 있을 것 같다. 계속해서 흘러나오는 모차르트의 소나타는 분위기가 빈틈이 없어서 갑갑하고 숨이 막혔다. 여기 담배 피워도 됩니까? 나는 저쪽 편에서 잡담 중인 바텐더에게 물었다. 예, 얼마든지요. 바텐더가 유리로 만든 재떨이를 가져다줬다. 아미티지 씨가 비흡연자라서 재떨이를 따로 가져다 놓지 않았습니다만……모쪼록 죄송합니다. 그리고 머쓱하게 웃으면서 내게 말했다. 앉은 자리에서 담배 한 갑을 다 태우게 생긴 인간이 비흡연자라니, 아까부터 나를 꽤 놀라게 하고 있다. 담배 정말 안 피우세요? 내가 물어보니까 예전에 끊었다고 시큰둥하게 대꾸했다. 난 혼자 좀 외로운 모습으로 담배를 피우면서 난 휴에게 정말 물어보고 싶었던 걸 용기 내어 물었다.   
“어제부터 궁금했던 건데, 친형제 맞아요?”  
“예.”  
남자는 여전히 술잔을 보고 있었다. 기울였다가, 바로 세웠다가 그걸 반복하며 내 쪽은 보지도 않고 대답했다. 그래서 난 좀 소란스럽게 몸을 흔들거리며 남자의 주의를 끌어야만 했다.   
“저도 동생이 둘 있는데, 동생하고 그렇게 안 싸워요. 무슨 소린 줄 알죠? 그렇게 올라타서 얼굴 문대고 안 한다고요.”  
왼손으로 내 얼굴을 마구 문지르고 헝클어뜨리면서 어제 두 사람이 했던 짓거리를 대강 흉내를 내보이니까 내가 동물원 원숭이처럼 보였는지 남자가 피식 웃었다. 그 웃음은 좀 따뜻했다. 그리고 굉장히 리처드와 닮았다. 그렇다고 설렌 건 아니다. 연약한 쪽이 날 꼴리게 하니까.  
“그렇게 싸우는 형제도 있습니까?”  
남자는 오히려 내게 반문해왔다.   
“이상한 거 알긴 아네요?”  
“예, 알고 있습니다.”  
“그럼 대체 무슨 형제예요?”  
“친형제요.”  
와, 씨발. 리처드가 대답한 줄 알았다. 난 그만 기운이 다 빠져버렸다. 그래서 술잔에 남은 술을 남김없이 비워버렸다. 난 술에는 자신 있었지만, 그래도 지금 마시고 있는 술이 꽤 독했다. 입에 갖다 댈 때는 잘 몰랐는데 급하게 삼키고 나니까 몸이 확 뜨거워졌다. 벌써 알딸딸해지는 것 같다. 이제 오늘 취할지, 취하지 않을지 결정해야 할 것 같다. 나는 빈 술잔을 손가락으로 밀며 구시렁댔다.   
“헛소리가 가족력 맞구나. 일부러 그러는 게 아니라 병이었어. 그것도 모르고 나 엿 먹이려고 일부러 그러는 줄 알고 존나 구박했잖아, 미안해지게…….”  
“리처드는 병자가 맞아요. 그 애는 아프죠.”  
내 비워진 술잔에 자신이 직접 술을 따라주며 휴가 말했다. 눈이 핑그르르 돈다. 머리도 슬슬 지끈거렸다.   
“좀 닥치고 있어 봐요, 당신 리처드 형인 거 확실히 알 것 같으니까. 한쪽은 나사가 빠져있고 한쪽은 나사가 이상하게 들어가 있네.”  
“어떤 게 궁금하신 겁니까?”  
정말 모르겠다는 듯이 휴가 내게 물었다.   
“당신들 형젠데 이상하다고요. 정확히 무슨 사인지 궁금해요.”  
아, 남자가 소리내어 낮게 웃으며 술을 마셨다. 그리고 한동안 대답하지 않고 가만히 바 위에 내려앉은 먼지를 바라보다가 조용한 목소리로 입을 열었다.   
“전 그래도 리처드보다는 사회화된 인간입니다.”  
물이 묻은 위를 손끝으로 문지르며 남자는 웃음을 거뒀다. 그래도 리처드보다는 눈치가 빠른지, 내 질문의 요지를 파악한 것 같다.   
“그래서 말 안 하겠다고?”  
“예, 제가 가정사에 대해 일일이 털어놓을 이유는 없으니까요. 특히나 민감한 주제에 대해서 제가 터너 씨에게 말할 의무는 없지 않습니까?”  
사업가라는 말도 거짓말은 아닌 것 같다. 바텐더가 증언했고, 교묘하게 빠져나가는 모습이 큰 액수를 다뤄보는 속물의 전형적인 모습이었다. 그는 세금 떼먹는 걸 아주 능숙하게 해낼 것이다. 비합법적이고 불법적인 일을 마치 합법적인 것처럼 보이게 만드는 일도 완벽하게 해낼 것이다. 근데 나와 이 사람은 거래를 위해 만난 것도 아니고, 고용주와 피고용주 사이도 아니다. 내가 그에게 얕잡아 보인다고 한들, 비위를 맞춰줄 필요가 없다는 뜻이다.   
“사진은. 사진이요, 왜 다 벗겨놓고 찍었어요?”  
“무슨 사진 말입니까?”  
휴가 다시 묻자 나는 퍽 갑갑해졌으므로 술을 마셔야만 했다. 오늘은 취하기로 했다. 맨정신엔 하지 못할 말들이 너무 많았기 때문이다.   
“리처드에게 들었어요, 아미티지 씨. 당신 손 그렇게 된 날.”  
내가 자신의 왼손을 가리키자 그는 허벅지 위에 올려놨던 자신의 손을 들어 보였다. 희미한 떨림이 멎었다. 그리고 한참 동안 조용히 있던 손은 다시 그의 의사와는 무관하게 떨리기 시작했다. 남자가 주먹을 쥐어 보였다. 엄지부터 중지까진 그의 뜻대로 쉽게 따라와 줬지만, 약지와 새끼손가락이 뻣뻣하게 말을 듣지 않았다. 그래도 힘을 주니까 접히긴 했다. 휴가 다시 손을 폈다. 이번에도 약지와 새끼손가락은 그를 애먹였다. 척골신경에 이상이 있나? 대충 증상을 보니 감이 잡히는 게 있었다. 그런데 척골신경 이상이 이렇게 오랫동안 계속되는 거였던가? 잘 모르겠다.   
“창고에서 찍었던 사진 말씀하시는 것 같네요.”  
휴는 다시 손을 내려놓았다.   
“예, 왜 동생을 벗겨놓고 찍었냐고요. 이상하잖아요.”  
말을 마치고 난 담배를 껐다. 휴는 술만 더 마셨다. 대답을 하지 않았다. 저기요, 대답 좀. 내가 대답을 재촉하니까 자신도 술잔을 모두 비우더니 내게 웃으면서 되묻는 것이다.   
“그럼 당신은 왜 리처드를 전시했죠? 터너 씨의 이번 전시에 대해 알고 있습니다. 주제에 대해 서도요. 그건 리처드 얘기였어요, 리처드에 관한 것이었죠. 제가 모를 거로 생각하셨습니까?”  
“어……씨발.”  
이제 내가 말문이 막혔다. 이거 대체 뭐라고 대답을 해줘야 할까. 리처드와 내가 비밀스럽게 공유한 복수에 대해서 그에게 솔직하게 털어놓을까, 아니면 당신이 착각하고 있는 것 같은데요. 하고 잡아뗄까. 그는 전략게임으로 치면 정말 뜬금없이 사람을 애먹게 하는 전혀 관심도 없는 국가의 플레이어 같았다. 내가 A라는 국가를 플레이하고, 리히터가 B라는 국가를 플레이한다고 치자. 그 밖에 C, D, E라는 국가들도 있는데 이 국가들은 상황에 따라서 내게 붙었다가 리히터에게 붙었다 하므로 이용가치는 있지만 존나 짜증 나는 야비한 것들이다. 근데 저 멀리, 아주 멀리, 거리도 멀고, 거의 교류도 없는 H라는 국가가 갑자기 치고 들어온다. 처음엔 리히터 쪽을 공격하기에 내게 호의적인 부류라고 생각했는데 리히터와 소강상태에 접어들더니 다음 턴엔 바로 나를 친다. 그래서 시발 신흥세력이라도 되는가 싶었더니 그것도 아니다. 선전포고해서 승리를 거둔들 건질만한 것도 없는데 무작정 총부터 쏘는 제일 난감한 부류인 것이다. C, D, E처럼 상황에 따라 박쥐처럼 움직이지도 않는다. 목적은 물론이고 정체도 알 수 없어서 플레이 내내 사람을 겁에 질리게 한다. 그러니 협상 카드로 비밀을 털어놓기도 뭣하고, 잡아떼기도 뭣했다.   
“왜 리처드와 섹스합니까?”  
휴가 한쪽 입꼬리만 올리며 웃었다. 오싹함을 느끼며 나는 고분고분 대답하고 말았다.   
“존나 꼴리게 생겼잖아요.”  
“이제 됐습니까?”  
그리고 남자는 다시 경멸하는 시선으로 나를 내려다보며 술잔을 쥐었다.   
“씨발.”  
나는 역겨워서 토하고 싶어졌다. 그런데도 담배가 말렸다. 피우면 토할 것 같은데 계속 생각이 난다.   
“도덕관념 없는 백치에겐 죄가 없죠. 그 애는 세상에 혼자 순진하고 고결하니까, 주변 사람들을 지저분하게 만듭니다. 역겹게도. 결국, 모든 건 알고 있는 사람의 잘못입니다.”  
휴는 자신의 빈 술잔에 직접 술을 따르며 말을 이었다. 나는 그의 말을 완벽하게 이해할 수 없었다. 내게 질문한 의도도 아직 파악할 수 없었다. 단순히 나를 당황하게 하려고 그런 질문을 했는지, 아니면 정말 리처드와 결코 해서는 안 될 일을 저질러서 그렇게 물었는지. 어떤 경우든 구역질 나긴 마찬가지지만. 난 결국 다시 담배를 피워야만 했다.   
“나름 변명해주네요? 한 번도 다치게 한 적 없다더니, 신경은 쓰나 봐요.”  
술잔을 입에 가져가던 휴가 멈췄다. 그러더니 소름 끼치게 웃으면서 말했다.   
“다치게 하지 못하다니? 누구를? 리처드를? 아니. 난 리처드를 아예 죽여 버리려고 했었는데, 그 애는 기억도 하지 못하지만.”  
나는 아무 말도 안 하고 그를 노려보며 담배만 피웠다. 정신병자에게 정상인에게 할 질문을 해봤자 소용없다고 생각했기 때문이다. 정신병자도 정신병자 나름이다. 그래도 말이 통하는 정신병자가 있는데, 이쪽은 말이 통하는 쪽이 아닌 것 같다. 내가 아무 말도 하지 않자 휴는 알아서 말을 이어갔다.  
“리처드가 왜 물을 무서워하는지 아십니까?”  
“몰라요.”  
담뱃재를 털어내는데 손이 떨려서 그만 재떨이 밖으로 튀어 나가고 말았다. 리처드가 물을 무서워하는 건 알고 있다. 샤워는 그렇게 자주 하면서 욕조에 물을 받아 목욕하는 건 잘 안 하려고 했다. 수영장도 싫고, 바다도 싫고, 하여간 물속에 들어가 있는 걸 몹시 싫어했다. 난 욕조에서 섹스해보고 싶단 말이야. 내가 그런 소릴 지껄이면, 물속에서 하면 세균감염 위험이 있어. 비위생적이라고. 딱딱한 말로 어디 병원에서 나온 간호사처럼 날 막아서다가 이내 물이 무서워서 싫어. 하고 솔직하게 말하며 좀 울 것 같은 얼굴을 했다. 욕조에 빠져 죽는 사람이 세상에 얼마나 되냐고, 내가 어처구니없어서 되물었더니 그래도 싫다면서 샤워만 했다. 저 정도로 싫어하는 거 보니 그가 고양잇과 동물이거나 어릴 적에 뭔가 일이 있었구나, 추측만 하고 있었다.   
“리처드가 네 살 때 제가 호수에다 그 애를 빠뜨렸거든요. 그 뒤로 물을 무서워하게 되었죠.”  
남자는 아무렇지도 않게 말했다. 남의 일처럼, 자신과 전혀 무관한 사건에 대해 말하는 것처럼.  
“예?”  
내가 되묻자 휴는 계속 옅은 웃음을 지으면서 말을 이었다.   
“리처드는 항상 부모님과 달리 자신에게 살갑지 않은 제 눈치를 봤습니다. 어쩌다 다정하게 말이라도 건네주면 좋아서 어쩔 줄 몰라 했다고요. 같이 놀아주기까지 하면, 더더욱. 아주 오래전입니다. 알고 있는 사람은 저밖에 없는 일입니다. 지겹게 내리던 비가 모처럼 그쳤으니까 호숫가에 산책하러 가자고 리처드를 꼬드겼어요, 죽이기 위해서. 리처드는 당연히 아무것도 모르고 좋아하며 제 손을 잡고 따라왔고, 전 그 애에게 말했습니다. 호수 밑을 보라고, 무언가 있다고. 호기심 강했던 리처드는 몸을 앞으로 내밀었고, 전 그 애 등 뒤에 서서 밀었습니다. 일부러 빠뜨렸어요. 전 그 애가 싫었으니까. 그 애가 움직이는 것도 싫고, 웃는 것도 싫고, 모든 게 다 싫었어요. 스스로 할 줄 아는 건 아무것도 없는 그 애를 왜 모두가 사랑하는지 이해할 수 없었습니다. 저도 어릴 때였으니까, 살인에 대해 심각하게 고민하고 한 행동은 아니었습니다. 사람이 죽으면 아무것도 할 수 없다는 것만 알고 있었어요, 숨이 끊어지면 웃지도 못하고 울지도 못하니까 그렇게 만들려고 했던 것뿐입니다.”  
“동생을 죽이려고 했다고요?”  
난 도저히 믿을 수 없었다. 그가 차라리 대놓고 자신이 리처드와 섹스했다고 말했다면 그건 믿을 수 있었을 것이다. 역겹게 느끼겠지만, 적어도 이 정도로 허탈함을 느끼지도 않을 것이다.   
“예.”  
고개까지 끄덕이며 그가 대답했다. 살인미수범은 아주 태연했다. 난 담배도 더 이상 피울 수 없었고, 술도 더 이상 마실 수 없었다. 아, 씨발. 욕만 계속 중얼거리다가 머리를 털면서 놈에게 언성을 높였다.   
“너 존나 미친새끼네?”  
멀찍이 있던 바텐더가 내 목소리에 슬쩍 눈치를 줬다. 그가 이쪽으로 오려고 하자 휴가 손을 저어 그를 저지했다. 발 묶인 바텐더는 소란만 피우지 않기를 바란다는 시늉으로 고개를 끄덕이며 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다.   
“그 애는 기억도 못 합니다. 심지어 제가 자신을 구해줬다고 착각하고 있어요. 하지만 그 애를 살리려고 구한 게 아니었어요. 전 리처드가 발버둥 치는 모습이 무서워서 구한 것뿐입니다. 죽은 사람은 무섭지 않지만, 죽어 가는 사람은 무섭습니다. 당신은 압니까, 터너 씨? 세상에 아름다운 시체 같은 건 없어요. 시체는 끔찍합니다. 얼굴이 새파랗게 질리고, 눈이 돌아가는데다 혀를 빼문단 말입니다. 하지만 아직도 그때 차라리 죽게 내버려뒀어야 한다고 후회하고 있습니다. 확실히 죽는 게 나았죠. 그 뒤로 꽤 고열에 시달리며 오랫동안 아팠으니까. 고질병 같은 건데, 그 일이 있었던 후로 감기에 걸리면 소리도 잘 듣지 못하고요. 아직도 열이 나면 소리를 잘 못 듣습니까? 그것도 제가 그렇게 만든 겁니다. 여하튼 저는 그 뒤로도 몇 번 리처드를 죽이려고 시도했지만, 역시나 죽어 가는 모습이 두려워서 멈춰야만 했었습니다. 제가 살려줄 때마다 리처드는 구해줘서 고맙다고 말했어요.”  
남자는 계속 웃으면서 말했다. 정말이다. 무서워하지도 않고, 끔찍해하지도 않고, 조심스러워 하지도 않았다. 매몰차게 웃기만 했다. 끔찍하다고 말할 때, 인상을 찌푸렸지만 그건 자신이 저지른 짓에 대해 그런 것이 아니었다. 말 그대로였다. 지저분하고 끔찍한 걸 봤기 때문에 인상을 찌푸린 것에 불과했다. 정말 미치겠다. 만약에 이곳에 내가 아는 사람이 나타난다면, 난 그가 누구든지 간에 심지어 그린버그라고 할지라도 친한 척하며 그놈과 사이좋게 어깨동무를 하고 여길 벗어날 것이다. 나는 손만 떨고 있었고, 남자는 차분한 동작으로 다시 술을 마시며 혼잣말을 했다.  
“그러니까 어쩌면 기억하고 있는 걸지도……. 그래서 내 죄책감을 이용했을지도 모르겠지만.”  
그리고 고개를 숙였는데, 두 눈에 눈물이 약간 맺혀 있었다. 그 이상의 표정은 볼 수 없었다. 그가 얼굴을 가렸기 때문이다. 그는 결국 자리를 떴다. 

잠시 후, 돌아와서 휴가 다시 내게 술을 권했다. 날 얼떨결에 다시 술잔을 급하게 비웠고 휴는 다시 술잔을 채웠다. 머리가 어지럽다. 갑자기 쏟아진 정보들을 제대로 입력할 수 없었다. 술을 한 모금 마셨지만, 계속 갈증이 나서 도로 술잔을 입에 갖다 대야만 했다. 그러다 접시 위에 눈이 갔다. 그러고 보니 안주가 있었다. 주문한 건지, 알아서 먹으라고 갖다 준 건지 치즈와 초콜릿, 육포가 좀 있었는데 우리 둘 다 손도 안 대고 있었다. 나보다 비싸 보이는 접시는 그 모든 것들을 담고도 탐욕스럽게 반짝이고 있었다. 그래서 도저히 손이 안 간다. 빈속에 술만 마시고 그러면 안 돼. 환청이 다 들렸다. 지금 이 순간 내게 항상 그런 잔소리를 하던 리처드가 보고 싶었다. 그 미친년은 자기가 말라 죽어가는 순간에도 나를 신경 썼었는데…….   
“전 리처드를 오스트레일리아로 데려갈 겁니다. 여기 있어봤자 계속 저렇게 살 테니까, 차라리 데려가는 게 낫습니다.”  
휴는 화제를 돌렸다.   
“데려가서 뭐 어떻게 하실 건데요?”  
내가 같잖다는 듯이 따져 묻자 남자는 쯧, 혀를 차더니 대답했다.   
“직업 교육받게 하고, 그 밖에 필요한 것들을 갖춰준 다음 직업을 갖게 하고 정상적으로 살게 해야죠.”  
미친놈이 이런 소릴 하니까 돌겠다. 너부터 정신병원 가서 상담 좀 받아 보라고 말하면서 한 대 갈기고 싶은데 그러면 리처드가 기뻐할지 슬퍼할지 잘 모르겠다. 당장에라도 리처드에게 전화해서 네 형 한 대 쳐도 되냐고 물어보고 싶은데, 전화할 틈이 없다. 나는 술을 다시 마저 마셨다. 어지럽다, 정말 오늘 취하겠네. 머리를 좀 식히고 싶었다. 이 인간과 계속 얘기하고 있자니 내가 미칠 것 같다. 나는 잠깐 화장실에 갔다 오겠다고 말하고 자리를 떴다. 그리고 화장실에 가자마자 물을 틀어놓고 한참 동안 손만 식혔다. 아까부터 계속 후끈거리고 있었다. 수도꼭지를 잠그고, 벽에 기대서서 모바일을 꺼냈다. 전화를 할까? 해도 괜찮을까? 아니다, 리처드는 모르게 하자. 대신 뭐하냐고 메시지를 보냈더니 잠시 후 답장이 왔다. 해리랑 저녁 먹고 영화 보고 있는데, 넌? 저녁은 먹었어? 또 술만 마시는 거 아니지? 빈속에 마시지 마, 안 좋아. 그걸 보니까, 정말 속이……. 으으, 나는 그렇게 앓는 소리를 내면서 입술을 꽉 깨물었다. 지독히도 괴로웠다. 이 미친년이 불쌍해서 눈물이 날 것 같다. 내 걱정하지 마, 너나 걱정해. 정말 하고 싶은 말은 그거였는데 다른 말을 해야만 했다. 존나 잘 먹었어, 뭐 먹었는지 알면 너 부러워할걸? 리처드에게 거짓말을 했다. 뭐 먹었어? 내가 먹은 건 세탁비누 같던 스콘이랑, 역겨운 위스키밖에 없는데 뭐라고 둘러대야 할지 모르겠다. 그래서 그냥 집에 가서 말해준다 하고 화장실에서 다시 나왔다. 조금 울다가.

돌아오니 술병 하나가 새로 올라와 있었고, 얼음이 다 녹은 잔 대신에 바텐더가 새로 얼음이 가득 든 잔을 갖다 줬다. 이번엔 내가 먼저 술을 부으면서 그에게 지껄였다.   
“그래서, 오스트레일리아 데려가서 이것저것 다 시켜보고 번듯한 직장 잡아주고 구색 좋게 살게 만들면 끝이다? 아니 씨발, 직업만 가지면 다 정상인인가?”  
“다른 사람 보기에는요.”  
“난 내 동생이 백수라도 정상인이라고 생각할 건데.”  
하도 어이없어서 웃음밖에 안 나왔다. 내가 실실 웃고만 있으니까, 휴는 다시 그 역겨운 침착한 모습으로 말하기 시작했다.   
“제겐 그 애를 보통 사람들 기준에 맞게끔, 그리고 부모님의 성에 차도록 교육할 의무가 있습니다. 결코, 그 애를 신경 써서도, 부모님을 생각해서도 아닙니다. 이건 어디까지나 현실적인 문제로 저는 부모님 노후를 제가 일방적으로 떠맡게 되는 걸 원하지 않습니다. 리처드를 이대로 내버려두면 전 그 애까지 떠맡고 있어야겠죠. 전 가족이 진절머리납니다. 부모님에게 제 위치는, 다른 사람 앞에서 내보일 때만 쓸 만한 자식입니다. 사업이 성공했고, 수입이 괜찮고, 평판이 좋으니까요. 이것조차 예전에는 불가능했던 일이죠. 그러나 지금도 그분들이 찾는 건 리처드뿐입니다. 우습지 않습니까? 똑같은 부모인데 어떤 자식에겐 더할 나위 없이 자상하고 훌륭한 사람들이고, 어떤 자식에겐 세상에서 가장 원망스러운 존재라니. 전 그분들을 부양하고 싶지 않습니다. 연락을 끊고 살고 싶은 게 솔직한 심정입니다. 그러기 위해선 각자 제 몫 하며 살 수 있도록 만들어야겠죠.”  
“당신 아까부터 진짜 한 대 갈기고 싶게 말하고 있는데.”  
사람 참담하게 하는 말을 마치고 술을 마시고 있는 그를 노려보며 나는 입을 열었다.   
“내가 보기엔 다들 정신병자라서 정상인을 가장 미친년으로 만들어놓고 네 탓이라고 책임 전가하는 것처럼 보여.”  
술잔을 내려놓으며 휴는 또 웃었다.   
“터너 씨, 리처드는 처음부터 정상이 아니었어요. 그 애는 아무것도 없습니다. 도덕, 수치심, 자존심, 자존감, 단 하나도 갖고 태어나지 않았고 교육받지 않았습니다. 그 애는 전혀 인간 같지 않아요. 사람다운 모습이 하나도 없습니다. 오래 알고 지내면……누구나 느끼게 되죠, 여느 사람과는 다르다는 걸. 그게 매력입니까? 처음엔 그렇게 착각할 수 있겠지만. 아니요, 그건 진절머리 나는 고통에 불과해요. 그런 그 애가 지금까지 살 수 있도록 도와준 대단한 능력은 아무것도 없으므로 상대의 구미에 맞는 인물이 될 수 있다는 거죠. 기본적으로 많은 사람이 보기에 그 애는 정직하고, 순진하고, 선량해 보입니다. 수줍은 많고 조심스러워서 배려 깊은 사람이라고 다들 착각을 하죠. 하지만 누군가에게는 더할 나위 없이 교활하고, 악랄하고, 누군가에게는 백치와 다름없고, 천진하고, 사랑스럽겠죠. 그러나 그 모습 중 어떤 것도 리처드의 본모습은 아닙니다. 그 애는 모습이 없거든요. 인생을 연기하며 살아가죠. 살면서 그 애가 습득한 무대 위의 배역들을 그대로 써먹는 것뿐입니다. 책에서 읽은 것, 영화에서 본 것, 연극에서 본 것, 모두 그 애가 살기 위한 배역이 되었습니다. 당신에겐 어떤 모습입니까? 지젤이라도 됩니까? 제게는 에스메랄다(Esmeralda)인데……. 그 애는 절 클로드 프롤로(Claude Frollo)로 만들어버렸죠. 전 회생이 불가능합니다. 그리고 후원자의 인생을 『차이나타운(Chinatown)』으로 만들어버렸습니다. 남자는 크로스(Noah Cross)가 되어버렸죠.”  
몽상가의 듣기 좋은 완벽한 개소리였다. 큰 사업 하는 놈들은 하나같이 이처럼 역겨운 말버릇을 갖고 있다. 내가 자식을 갖는다면, 절대 사업하는 놈과는 결혼시키지 않을 것이다. 그 인간 수입이 얼마나 괜찮던지 간에 말이다. 동네에서 하는 작은 가게는 괜찮다. 그런 사람들은 이렇게까지 역겹진 않다.   
“헛소리 존나 잘하네. 하나도 못 알아듣겠으니까 닥치라고 아까부터 말했잖아. 그 인간 까다롭고, 이해 안 되는 행동 자주 하지만, 그래도 남 상처 주려고 하진 않는단 말이야. 가만히 있는데 왜 건드려서 울리고는 미쳤다고 그러지? 대체 얼마나 오랫동안 그러고 살았어?”  
내가 다시 언성을 높이자 바텐더가 눈짓으로 내게 쉬, 쉬 좀 닥치라고 경고했다. 너나 닥쳐, 씨발아. 속으로 욕을 내뱉었다. 난 저놈도 똑같은 놈으로 보였다. 이 짓거리를 내가 두 번 다신 하나 봐라, 씨발. 담배를 다시 피웠다. 이제 나는 비흡연자를 배려하지 않을 것이다. 아까까진 그래도 이 개새끼에게 연기가 최대한 가지 않도록 목을 빼고 피웠는데 이제는 내 맘대로 피웠다. 연기에 휘감겨 있어도 이 남자는 환시처럼 안 보인다. 더 선명해지고, 더 지독해졌다. 불쾌하게.   
“터너 씨.”  
휴는 나를 애새끼 부르듯이 점잖게 타이르며 불렀다.   
“예.”  
그래서 난 빈정거리며 대답했다.   
“리처드는 후원자와 섹스를 했어요. 그 애가 로열 발레단에 입단하자마자 있었던 일입니다. 그리고 리처드는 그 사람에게서 돈을 받았고, 관계를 할 때마다 돈을 받습니다. 지금도 그 돈으로 삽니다. 그러나 리처드는 그 남자를 사랑하진 않습니다. 그 애는 지금 직업이 없죠, 따진다면 돈 많은 남자의 정부가 그 애의 꼬리표입니다.”  
“안다고.”  
“그리고 포르노를 찍었어요.”  
담배 연기에 가려진 남자의 얼굴에 음영이 드리웠다. 속이 시커멓고 거만한 보라색이었다. 여기 조명 좆같네, 낮에 있던 카페의 덥고 후줄근한 주황색 조명이 차라리 낫다.   
“뭐라고?”  
“스코틀랜드에서 있을 때.”  
“…….”  
그만 숨이 막혔다.   
“쓰레기 같은 애인 약값 대준다고.”  
이제야 리히터가 언급했던 스코틀랜드에서 있었던 일, 리처드가 끔찍할 정도로 마음 아프게 울면서 자신을 파괴한다고 말했던 것들이 제자리를 찾아가기 시작한다. 난 퍼즐을 싫어한다. 빈 조각을 다 채우면 무섭기 때문이다. 비어 있는 데는 이유가 있다. 채우지 말라고 비워 놓은 건데 왜 채우는지 모르겠다. 넘치는 물은 언제나 산성으로 바뀐다. 사람 몸을 다 태워버린다. 그러나 몰인정한 남자는 계속 조각을 맞추어가기 시작했다.   
“그게 그 애가 부모님 얼굴을 못 보는 진짜 이유죠. 부모님은 그 애를 결혼 전엔 관계도 갖지 않을 만큼 보수적이고 순진한 애로 믿고 계시니까요. 그 애 나이가 대체 몇인데, 아직도. 그리고 리처드는 글래스고(Glasgow)를 도그빌(Dogville)로 만들어버렸습니다. 자신은 그레이스(Grace Margaret Mulligan)가 되었고요. 도그빌의 최후가 어떤지 아십니까? 글래스고에서 리처드와 관계했던 사람들은 모두 남아있지 않습니다. 죽거나, 감옥에서 썩어가고 있거나. 그레이스는 그처럼 오만한 여자입니다.”  
K, 『도그빌(Dogville)』은 내가 이제까지 봤던 영화 중에 가장 끔찍하고 답답한 영화였어. 모든 게 괴로운 영화야. 보지 마, 이런 건 안보는 게 좋아. 말하기도 싫다. 보고 나서 한동안 내가 대인기피증이라도 걸린 줄 알았으니까. 사람을 믿을 수가 없게 되더라. 신뢰를 박살 내는 영화야. 비록 개봉 당시엔 안 봤다가 최근에 어쩌다 뒤늦게 보게 된 『어톤먼트(Atonement)』가 그 자리를 밀어냈지만. 브라이오니(Briony Tallis) 개씨발년. 진짜 좆같은년이다. 목을 비틀어서 죽이고 싶더라. 여자에게 그렇게 살의를 느낀 적은 처음이었다. K, 네가 좋아하는 키이라 나이틀리(Keira Knightley) 턱 내미는 연기가 굳이 보고 싶거든 차라리 오만과 편견이나 봐. 근데 넌 『오만과 편견(Pride and Prejudice)』은 BBC 드라마 버전이 훨씬 좋다고 생각하겠지. 그건 사실이야. 콜린 퍼스(Colin Firth)를 누가 이기겠어……. 내가 도그빌에 대한 악몽을 떠올리며 괴로워하고 있자, 술잔에 얼음을 부딪치며 휴가 태연하게 물었다.  
“정말 리처드가 순진하다고 생각하세요? 그 애는 아무 죄도 없다고 믿으십니까?”  
“보통은 동생을 감싸주려고 하잖아…….”  
난 조금 울고 말았다. 기어이 나를 울린 휴는 아주 만족해서 밝게 웃었다.   
“제가 대체 왜 그 애를 감싸줘야 합니까? 그 애는 역겨운데.”  
“난 정말 그쪽이 이해가 안 돼. 동생을 싫어할 순 있어, 그것도 사실은 이해 못 하겠지만 별의별 집구석이 다 있으니까, 그렇다고 쳐. 그래도 어떻게…….”  
코 막힌 목소리로 내가 두서없이 말을 늘어놓자 그는 이번에도 단호하게 내 말을 막았다.   
“그리고 그 포르노는 처음 찍은 게 아니었죠.”  
“좀 닥치라고. 아까부터 정말…….”  
“사진에 대해 물어보셨죠? 그 사진이 단순히 제 포트폴리오에 채워 넣을 작품사진이라고 생각하십니까?”  
“그럼 뭔데?”  
남자는 눈을 감았다. 한참 동안 말이 없었다. 무언가를 떠올리는 표정이었다. 이윽고 다시 눈을 뜨고 그는 차가운 목소리로 말했다.   
“당신도 아시겠지만, 리처드의 오른쪽 어깨엔 점이 있어요. 가슴 아래 갈비뼈에도, 등에도.”  
모를 리가. 내가 좋아하는 것들이니까. 몇 번이고 키스하고 만져봤던 것들이니까. 얼굴엔 잘 보이는 점이 하나도 없는 사람이, 그래도 사람은 맞는지 몸에 점 있는 게 좋아서 일부러 벗어달라고 졸라서 한참 동안 봤었다. 

이게 왜 좋아? 언젠가, 자기 점을 손으로 눌러보는 내게 리처드가 물었다. 그럼 넌 내 뺨에 점을 왜 누르냐? 귀엽잖아. 리처드는 웃으면서 대답했다. 나도 귀여워서 그래. 그러자 리처드는 내 손을 떼어놓았다. 별것이 다 귀엽네. 시큰둥하게 말하는 리처드에게 난 똑같이 말해줬다. 너야말로 별것이 다 귀엽네. 

토하고 싶은데 왜 자꾸 술은 마시고 싶을까. 난 좀 인사불성이 되고 싶은 것 같다. 아버지가 지금 나를 본다면 놀랄 것이다. 동생들도 놀랄 것이다. 하지만 보여주지 않을 것이다. 앨리에게 나쁜 건 보여주면 안 된다. 그 애는 천사니까. 에이미에게도 보여주면 안 된다. 그 나쁜년은 분명 나를 놀리려 들 것이다. 아버지에게도 보여주면 안 된다. 실망하실 테니까. 

“전 그 점들을 다 지우고 사진을 팔았어요. 혹여나 나중에 스캔들이 터지면 잡아뗄 수 있도록. 사진을 판 돈으로 그 애는 학비를 계속 냈고, 생활비로 썼죠. 그리고 부모님껜 거짓말을 했습니다. 이번에도 장학금을 받았으니 부담 가질 필요 없다고요. 하지만 그 애는 그 해 장학금을 받지 못했어요. 동기들과 스튜디오에서 누가 더 높이 도약하나 겨루다가 그만 구석에 세워놓은 사다리를 보지 못하고 그 위로 떨어져서 머리를 다쳤거든요. 사흘간 의식이 없었고, 결국 테스트를 못 받았습니다. 당연히 성적이 나오지 않았죠. 부모님은 모르시는 일입니다. 그런데 어차피 사진을 찍지 않아도 지금 그 애가 만나는 남자는 애초에 리처드의 학비와 생활비를 대줬을 겁니다. 이미 일부분 그에게 받고 있었고요. 그때 전부 받았다면, 섹슈얼한 관계가 좀 더 일찍 앞당겨졌겠죠. 에릭 리히터가 리처드에게 후원한 명목은 유망주에 대한 후원이었지만, 애초에 그 사람 목적은 그것이 아니었고, 지금 보시다시피 그들 관계가 단순히 그런 후원은 아니죠. 리처드는 이제 후원받을 게 없지 않나요? 그 애가 뭘 합니까? 그 애가 여전히 발레 댄서입니까? 그 애는 아무것도 아닙니다. 기생충에 불과합니다.”  
남자는 주도권을 죄다 잡아갔다. 건물이 다 부서지고, 자원이 다 뜯긴 내 땅 위에 들어와서 모든 걸 밀어내기 시작했다. 자연재해도 이것보단 관대하게 굴 것이다.   
“터너 씨, 제가 보기에 당신은 그래도 도덕적이고 평범한 사람으로 보입니다. 대단하지도, 범죄를 저지르는 하찮은 사람도 아닌 그저 어디에서나 볼 수 있는 보통 사람 말입니다.”  
존나 너 이겼다고, 씨발아. 닥치라고 말을 해도 알아듣지를 못한다. 계속 자기 하고 싶은 말을 지껄인다.   
“애초에 도덕이 없는 리처드를 그런 당신이 감당할 수 있다고 생각하십니까?”  
“말 다했지? 할 말은 그게 끝?”  
“예.”  
“좆까, 씨발아. 우리 엄마도 나한테 이래라저래라 안 하는데 언제 봤다고 설교야.”  
내가 참지 못하고 자신에게 욕을 퍼붓자 휴는 차가운 얼굴로 살짝 고개를 숙여 나를 보았다. 살인자 같았다. 아까 그가 말한 일련의 살인미수 행각에 대해서 이제 믿을 수 있을 것 같다. 난 무서워서인지, 너무 화가 나서인지 잘 모르겠지만, 턱을 덜덜 떨면서 말했다.   
“네가 미친 새낀 건 확실히 알겠다. 씨발, 아무리 돈이 없어도 그렇지. 야, 너 지금 존나 그 인간이 나쁜년이라고 확정 짓고 말하는데……그때 리처드는 열여섯 살이었다고, 애새끼였다고. 내 동생도 열여섯 살인데, 존나 어리거든? 다 큰 줄 알았는데, 자세히 보면 어린 티가 나. 아무리 어른스럽게 굴어도 하는 짓 보면 아직 어리구나, 그런 게 보인단 말이야. 돈 때문에 아, 씨발 돌겠다. 그 사진 네가 먼저 찍자고 말했든, 리처드가 먼저 찍자고 말했든 상관은 없어. 찍어준 거 너잖아. 판 것도 너잖아. 어른은 너였고 애는 네 동생 아니었어?”  
“예, 리처드는 아직 미성년자였죠.”  
“나라면 씨발, 동생이 그러자고 하면 내가 신장을 떼다 팔아서라도 돈 구할 테니까 그런 사진 찍지 말라고 분명 후회한다고 말렸을 거야. 어렸을 때 실수로 평생 후회하면서 살게 내버려 둘 순 없잖아? 난 그 애가 후회할 거라는 걸 뻔히 안다고. 그러니까 그 애가 아무리 막무가내라도 무조건 말렸을 거야.”  
“전 언제나 그 애가 후회하며 살길 바라니까, 말릴 생각이 없었습니다. 그리고 사진은 제가 먼저 찍자고 했습니다. 리처드는 순순히 응했고요. 전 그 죗값도 치렀습니다, 제 손은 망가졌어요. 나을 만하면 다시 제가 망가뜨립니다. 영원히 떨도록.”  
남자는 그렇게 말하며 다시 자신의 왼손을 들어 보였다.   
“그러니까 씨발, 네가 미친새끼라고. 와 존나, 리처드가 아직 살아있는 게 대단하다. 여동생 아니어서 천만다행이네, 이 새끼 이거 아주 제 동생더러 자기 애라도 배라고 할 새끼잖아?”  
사람이 너무 겁나고 아프면 오히려 웃음이 나온다. 난 격양된 목소리로, 웃으면서, 떨면서, 하여간 진짜 볼품없고 불쌍하게 그놈에게 윽박질렀다.   
“아주 정떨어지라고 일부러 과장해서 말하는 것 같은데, 소설 작작 쓰고 잘난 일이나 쭉 하면서 살아. 괜히 남 인생에 끼어들지 말고. 그리고 정신 좀 차려. 댁 인생 그렇게 비극으로 만든 건 당신 자신이라고. 부모님은 동생만 사랑해요? 씨발, 내가 이 얘길 한 열세 살짜리 애새끼한테 들은 거면 위로라도 해주겠다. 그럴 수 있어, 그런 집 존나 많아. 근데 당신 나이 꽤 있잖아? 그런 부모에게 뭘 더 기대하고 부양하면서까지 동생이 싫네, 부모가 싫네, 지껄이고 다녀? 연락 끊고 싶다며, 그렇게 해. 누가 뭐라고 한 대? 사람 시선은 신경 쓰이나 봐? 너 같은 인간 참 많아, 체면이 중요한 인간들 말이야. 당신 어느새 당신 부모와 똑같이 닮은 거야. 알아? 존나 진절머리난다던 인간들 모습을 답습하고 있는 거라고. 근데 그건 당신 잘못이야. 원망도 할 수 있고, 탓할 수도 있는데, 그런 모습 그대로 배운 건 당신이라고. 구역질 나. 너 없으면 다들 못살 것 같냐? 아니거든, 너 없어도 잘 살아. 사람은 어떻게든 살아. 이 새끼 이거, 좆같이 자기 마음대로네. 너 무슨 억하심정이라도 있냐? 보상심리 있어? 어렸을 때 못 받은 사랑 꼭 보상받아야겠어? 열등감 대단하네. 그건 당신 부모에게나 따질 문제잖아. 야, 씨발아. 남에게 떠넘기지 마, 네가 존나 구질구질하고 역겹게 살아왔다고 남까지 똑같이 보지 말라고. 내가 왜 당신처럼 살아야 해? 당신이랑 똑같은 감정이 있어야 해? 너 네가 존나 뭐라도 된다고 생각하냐? 아니거든, 너야말로 아무것도 아니야. 그 누구도 아무것도 아니야. 리처드가, 그 인간이 배역에 따라 행동한다고? 말 잘했네, 리처드는 지젤도, 오딜도, 오데트도 뭣도 아니야. 그렇게 썩 상냥하지도 않아. 안 살갑다고, 더럽게 쌀쌀 맞을 때가 더 많아. 수줍은 많긴 하지만 대담한 구석도 있어. 자기 마음대로 행동할 때도 존나 많고, 연약하단 느낌 들 때가 있는가 하면 존나 무섭게 굴 때도 있다고. 여자처럼 구는가 하면 존나 남자 같아. 정석적인 남자 말이야. 그 인간 운전하는 거 보고 존나 멋있어서 씨발, 내가 여자면 어떻게든 꼬셨을 거란 생각까지 했다니까. 애 같다가 늙은이 같기도 하고. 가끔 씨발, 이거 내가 따먹히는 거 아닌가 하는 생각 들 때가 있어. 근데 맞는 것 같아. 몇 번은……내가 당한 것 같아, 확실하게. 그 인간은 오싹하고 더럽게 멋있는 인간이야. 존나 예쁘게 생겼고. 정말이야, 미인이야. 성격 좆같은데 얼굴 예뻐서 참아주고 있다고. 그리고 원래 씨발, 사람은 모습이 한 가지가 아니라고. 누구를 만나는지, 어디에 있는지, 상황마다 다 달라. 너도 사진 찍었다니 알겠네, 조명 따라 사람 얼굴 완전히 달라 보이지? 심지어 연령대도 달라 보여. 사람은 주변 환경에 자극을 받아. 난 내 동생들에겐 우습지만, 그래도 꽤 착한 오빠거든? 막내는 심지어 날 대단한 놈이라고 믿어줘. 걔 친구는 날 근사한 어른인 줄 알더라. 부끄럽게, 시발. 근데 우리 엄마에겐 걱정되는 자식이고, 내 전 여자 친구에겐 한심한데 그래도 나쁘진 않은 놈이고, 내 친구 놈에겐 구제받지 못할 변태새끼고, 어떤 놈에겐 씨발 두 번 다시 상종하고 싶지 않은 쓰레기야. 여하튼 그래, 누구나 원래 그런다고. 예수도 욕먹는 세상인데 털어서 뭐 안 나올 인간이 존재해? 뭔 말인가 했네, 씨발. 배역? 좆까라, 미친놈아. 당연한 거 아니야, 너 같으면 아주 바라는 게 자기 인생 망하고 비참하게 살다 가는 것뿐인 놈에게 착하게 굴겠냐? 그게 병신이지. 리처드더러 네 인생 더 말아먹으라고 응원이라도 해주고 싶다.”  
말을 마치자 나는 기절할 것 같았다. 후회가 밀려들었다. 이보다 말을 더 잘했어야 한다. 이 정신병자처럼 어른스럽게, 태연하게, 침착하게, 너 같은 건 아무것도 아니라는 듯이 말해야 했는데. 중간중간 숨이 차기도 하고, 눈물이 날 것 같아서 말을 멈췄다가 울음을 참았다가 엉망진창이었다. 끝날 때쯤에 나는 거의 울먹이고 있었다. 난 흥분하면 곧잘 울음을 터뜨리곤 하는데, 나이가 먹어도 이건 고쳐지지 않았다. 내가 스무 살 되던 해, 사내새끼가 언제까지 말하면서 질질 짤 거냐면서 엄마가 내 이 버릇을 고쳐주겠다고 일곱 살 때 사고 친 일까지 끄집어내며 나를 호되게 야단치며 몰아세웠었는데, 그래도 안 고쳐졌다. 오히려 더 심해졌다. 됐다, 엉망이었지만 그래도 말은 다 했다. 후련하다. 그나저나 이 개자식이 내 말을 알아듣긴 했을까? 내 말은 평소보다도 훨씬 빨랐고, 아일랜드 악센트도 더 심해졌다. 내가 이 정도로 얘기하면 보통 잉글랜드 놈들은 절반도 못 알아듣지만, 난 이 새끼가 전부 알아듣기를 바란다. 이번엔 바텐더가 아예 내 앞까지 찾아왔다. 좀 닥치라고 말이다. 뒤를 돌아보니 가게 안에 술을 마시고 있던 사람들이 전부 내 쪽을 보고 있었다. 씨발, 창피하게. 물론 그 새끼는 정중하게 무슨 일 있으십니까? 물었지만 난 급하게 손을 저으며 일없으니까 가라고 말했다. 바텐더가 불쾌한 얼굴로 나를 훑어보고 자리를 뜨자, 휴가 혼자서 소리 내어 웃더니 이윽고 나를 본다.   
“얘기 다 하셨습니까?”  
“그래, 씨발새끼야.”  
“그럼 일어나죠.”  
“나하곤 더 할 말 없나 보네?”  
“예, 없습니다.”  
그리고 우리는 자리에서 일어났다. 어느새 가게 안에 틀어놓은 곡이 모차르트에서 바흐로 넘어갔다. ‘Concerto In D Minor After Alessandro Marcello, BWV974 - Adagio’, 뒤로하고 나왔다. 아직 가을이었지만 밖은 한겨울처럼 소름 끼치게 추웠다. 술을 마셨는데도 손이 얼어붙었다. 난 추위를 잘 탄다. 정말이다. 가족 중에 가장 추위를 많이 탄다. 내가 아는 사람 중 내가 추위에 가장 약하기까지 하다. 에이미는 초가을부터 춥다며 감기에 걸린 날 보고 네가 추위를 타다니, 미친 거 아니냐면서 네가 추위를 타면 북극에 사는 곰도 추위를 타야 한다고 비난을 퍼부었다. 존나 화도 나고, 웃기기도 해서 난 그만 괴상하게 웃음을 터뜨리고 말았다. 이 쓸모없는 털 옷, 에이미가 내 팔을 꼬집으면서 더 괴롭혔다. 한 번만 해라, 두 번은 재미없다. 내가 정색하니까 그제야 몸은 좀 어때? 하고 물었다. 여하튼 한기가 느껴져서 옷을 더 따뜻하게 입고 오지 않은 것을 후회했다. 그리고 나는 속물들과 이중인격자들의 소굴에서 탈출한 것을 기념하기 위해 길거리에서 다시 담배를 피웠다. 이대로 살면 나는 이모처럼 폐암으로 죽고 말 것이다. 추위는 물러가지 않는다. 라이터를 켠 언저리만 따뜻했다. 집에 얼른 가고 싶다. 피로가 몰려들었다. 이가 욱신거리며 아프기 시작했다. 아까부터 코에서 나는 알코올냄새가 몹시 짜증 난다. 남자는 가만히 서 있다. 당신도 피울래요? 내가 묻자 그는 고개를 저었다. 리처드라면 넘어왔을 텐데……. 

담배를 마저 다 피우고 곧 끊길 지하철역으로 술에 취해 휘청거리며 걸어가는데 등 뒤로 그림자가 길게 따라왔다. 어두컴컴해야 할 밤, 하나도 안 어둡다. 이건 잘못된 것이다. 언제부턴가 사람들은 어두워야 할 시간에도 밝게 산다. 거리에 주정뱅이와 젊은 년놈들 빼고 쓸만한 사람들은 이제 싹 다 가버렸다. 남은 인간들은 술에 환장하고 폭력에 미쳐있다. 그것들이 좋아서 어쩔 줄 몰라 하며 몸이 달아있다. 지저분한 서로의 얼굴을 맞대며 어깨를 기대고 으슥한 곳으로 걸어가고 있었다. 내일이면 얼굴도 기억 못 할 사람과 저러고 있는데 행복해 보였다. 난 여전히 추웠고, 기분은 곤두박질쳤으므로 어디라도 좋으니 쓰러지고 싶었다. 그러나 걸어야만 했다. 아직도 불 켜진 클럽 간판들이 눈이 아프다. 고장 난 선간판에 불빛이 보기 싫게 깜빡이고, 술 취한 사람들이 코가 빨개져서 캐비와 치졸하게 실랑이를 벌이고 있었다. 나는 어지러운 머리를 흔들며 괜히 하늘을 올려다봤다. 비가 더 이상 내리지 않았다. 비 그친 밤은 그래서 더 추웠다. 빨리 걸어간다고 걸어간 건데 시간이 어느새 11시를 훌쩍 넘겼다. 씨발, 나도 캡을 타야 하나. 지하철로도 여기서 집까지는 사십 분 거리라 캡 요금이 장난 아닐 텐데. 만약 지금 막차를 탄다면 어디까지 갈 수 있을까, 지금 시각이면 그래도 베이커 거리(Baker Street)까진 갈 수 있을 것 같다. 거기서 캡을 타는 것이 차라리 나을 것이다. 곧 지갑에 거덜 날 돈을 쓰라리게 안타까워하며 꾸역꾸역 역으로 가는데 그림자는 계속 날 따라오고 있었다. 그는 아까부터 날 미행 중이다. 처음엔 나처럼 지하철역으로 가는 길인가 했는데, 무거운 머리를 간신히 가누며 걷다 보니 아까 전 남자가 잠시 자리를 비웠을 때 실수로 흘렸던 렌터카 열쇠가 생각났다. 난 더 이상 참아줄 수가 없어서 휙 돌아서서 남자에게 소리를 질렀다.   
“뭔데? 왜 따라와?”  
남자는 날 전혀 공격할 의사가 없는지 두 손을 들어 보이며 말했다.   
“플랫까지 데려다 주려고요. 제 차로 갑시다, 근처에 주차해놨으니까.”  
그리고 자신의 트렌치코트 주머니에 손을 쑥 찔러 넣으며 따라오라고 턱 끝으로 그와 내가 걸어온 길을 가리켰다.   
“지랄한다, 내가 밤길에 칼 맞을 것 같냐?”  
난 혼자 있고 싶었다. 지금은 누구와도 대화를 나누고 싶지 않았다. 대화를 꼭 해야 한다면 세상에 단 두 사람, 사람이 아니구나. 클론달킨에 사는 내 천사 같은 여동생과 5존 구석에 처박힌 구질구질한 플랫에 사는 내 우울한 천사 하고만 대화를 나눌 것이다. 다른 사람과의 대화는 날 더 침울하게 만들 뿐이다.   
“늦었어요, 지하철도 곧 끊길 시간이고. 게다가 H 역까진 환승도 해야 하지 않나요? 시간이 애매한데다 그 꼴로는 환승하다 쓰러지겠군요. 제가 태워다 드리겠습니다.”  
아까부터 술에 취해 비틀거리는 내 다리를 내려다보며 그가 말했다. 난 고개를 저었다. 내 기분을 이렇게 땅에다 내리꽂은 인간의 호의를 결코 받고 싶지 않았다. 난 휴 아미티지와 나 사이의 거리가 얼마나 되는지 대충 가늠해보았다. 그와는 한 여섯 발자국 정도 떨어져 있었다. 그가 발이 빠른 사람이라면, 난 붙잡힐지도 모른다. 처음엔 그에게 욕을 퍼부어주려고 했었는데, 붙잡히면 코가 부서지고 광대뼈가 내려앉도록 얻어맞을지도 모른다는 생각에 소극적으로 반항했다.   
“됐거든요? 각자 갑시다. 제발요, 예?”  
맞으면 창피하기도 하지만, 걱정하는 사람이 있기 때문이다. 남자가 버티고 서있는 날 물끄러미 지켜보며 팔짱을 끼더니 말했다.   
“당신 걱정해서 그러는 거 아니니까, 어지간하면 제가 하자는 대로 합시다.”  
“그럼 누구 걱정해서 그러는 건데?”  
“리처드요.”  
그는 내가 절대 거절하지 못할 이름을 알고 있었다.   
“씨발.”  
결국, 난 계속 구시렁거리면서 연행된 범죄자처럼 그의 뒤를 졸졸 따라갔다. 이 광경을 보여주고 싶다. 머리부터 발끝까지 비린내 나는 돈 냄새를 풍기며, 말쑥하고 세련된, 거기다가 씨발 근사한 외모를 자랑하는 성공한 남자와 그 뒤에 구겨진 청바지와 구겨진 셔츠, 구겨진 점퍼를 입고 스니커즈를 질질 끌며 걸어가는 술 취한 애새끼의 그림이 얼마나 우스운지 모두 봐야 한다. 하지만 난 정말 그럴 수밖에 없었다. 그의 얼굴을 보고 싶지 않았고, 옆에서 나란히 걸어간다면 내가 더 초라하게 느껴졌기 때문이다. 그리고 그의 얼굴은 나를 계속 이상한 기분에 잠기게 하였으므로, 될 수 있는 한 보지 않는 게 낫다. 남자가 리처드와 아예 안 닮았다면 차라리 더 쉬웠을 것이다. 애매하게 닮았다 해도 쉬웠을 것이다. 지독히 닮은 것이 문제였다. 두 사람이 엉겨 붙어 싸우고 있던 모습이 다시 떠올라 나는 토하고 싶어졌고, 심지어 갈비뼈 안쪽이 쿡쿡 쑤셔오며 아팠다. 내장을 빨랫감 짜듯이 비틀어 짜는 것 같은 통증이 짜르르 울렸다. 좀 천천히 걸어요. 넓은 보폭으로 성큼성큼 걸어가는 남자의 등에다 대고 죽어가는 소리로 쏘아붙였더니 남자가 멈칫하며 나를 돌아보았다. 괜찮아요? 남자가 나를 안타깝게 보며 물었다. 난 더 토할 것 같아서 얼른 그에게 소리쳤다. 씨발, 고개 돌려요. 당장. 남자가 고개를 갸우뚱거리며 되물었다. 제가 왜 그래야 하죠? 난 저 새끼와 더 이상 말을 섞고 싶지 않았다. 그냥 내가 눈을 감는 게 나을 것 같다. 눈 감고 걷다가 어디 걸려 넘어져서 코가 깨지든, 실명하든, 턱이 날아가든 좋다. 이왕이면 턱이 박살 났으면 좋겠다. 보도블록에 얼굴을 싹 다 갈아버려도 괜찮을 것 같다. 지금 내 심정은 몸을 좀 다쳤으면 좋겠다. 아무것도 신경 쓰지 않게 존나 아팠으면 좋겠다. 나는 기침을 하며 그에게 말했다. 당신은 당신 동생이랑 닮아서 다행이야……안 그럼 오늘 그 잘난 코 박살 났을 거야. 남자는 코웃음 치며 다시 고개를 돌려 걸어가기 시작한다. 퍽이나. 그리고 쌀쌀맞게 지껄인다. 난 속으로 역시 형제가 닮기는 닮았다고 또 생각했다. 형은 개자식이고 동생은 나쁜년이다. 

난 조수석에 앉았다. 솔직히 말하자면 뒷좌석으로 가고 싶었지만, 그건 남자를 운전기사 취급하는 꼴이었으므로, 마지못해 옆에 앉을 수밖에 없었다. 그건 나를 고통스럽게 만드는 일이었다. 엄마의 강요에 못 이겨 성가대에 들어갔다가 사흘 만에 뛰쳐나왔을 때처럼 말이다. 나는 마치 목에 가시가 박힌 것처럼 찝찝하고 불편해졌다. 그래서 최대한 원인유발자와 떨어지기 위해 문가에 바짝 붙어 앉았다. 뒷좌석으로 가셔도 상관없습니다. 내 생각을 눈치챘는지 남자가 표정없는 얼굴로 건조하게 말했다. 됐어요, 얻어 타는 처지에. 하고 대답한 다음, 난 얼른 히터를 틀어달라고 난리를 부렸다. 대체 리처드가 왜 당신 같은 사람과 만나는지……. 남자는 체면도 염치도 없이 요구해 오는 날 보더니 어이없는 표정을 지었다. 그 얘긴 나랑 존나게 친한 새끼도, 오지랖 끝내주는 플랫 그라운드 플로어에 사는 할머니도 하는 소리니까 아무렇지도 않거든? 그리고 씨발 내가 만나주는 거야, 착각하지 마요. 얼른 히터나 틀어줘요. 빨리 히터요, 아, 뭐해요? 존나 형제가 쌍으로 느려 터졌어, 히터, 히터, 히터. 으, 추워. 으. 얼어 죽겠다고. 난 난동을 부렸다. 기다려요, 틀어 줄 테니까. 남자는 별수 없이 내 요구를 들어주었다.   
“말해두는데 안전벨트는 내가 맬 겁니다. 손대지 마.”  
난 잘 훈련받은 개처럼 안전벨트를 잡아당겼다. 그러나 남자는 대수롭잖게 말한다.   
“매지 않아도 상관없습니다만? 사고 나서 다친다 한들, 안전벨트를 미착용한 터너 씨 과실이지 제 탓 아니잖습니까.”  
“안전벨트는 중요해요. 사고 나면 다치잖아요.”  
“리처드가 또 이상한 소릴 지껄였군.”  
휴는 혼잣말을 하며 한숨을 쉬었다. 뭔지 알겠다는 눈치를 보였다. 난 안전벨트를 꽉 붙들어 매고, 차창에 얼굴을 붙이며 그에게 물었다.   
“언제부터 런던에 있었던 거예요? 차까지 빌리고.”  
“정말 몰라서 묻습니까? 열흘쨉니다. 리처드가 최근 식사를 잘하지 않는다고 했죠? 그때부터 이미 연락 중이었어요. 그 애는 기분이 나빠지면 먹는 것부터 끊어버리죠. 아무리 연락해도 안 받고, 연락을 받아도 만나주지는 않으니까 찾아간 거였어요.”  
그리고 담배를 꺼내는 나를 저지했다.   
“담배 피우지 마세요, 금연 지정된 차니까.”  
차엔 ‘SMOKE FREE’ 딱지가 붙어있었다.   
“답답해.”  
편하게 앉아서 가는데 내 마음은 조금도 편하지 않았다. 컨테이너에 조밀하게 실린 짐짝 취급받더라도 지하철이 나았다. 운전 중인 남자는 무슨 생각을 하는지 도통 입을 열지 않았다. 차 안엔 아무 소리도 나지 않았다. 나 혼자 기침을 몇 번 하고, 차창에 머리 박는 소리만 났을 뿐이다. 난 술기운 때문에 곯아떨어지고 싶었고, 깨어나면 세상에 운석이 떨어져 인류가 멸망하는 중이었으면 좋겠단 생각을 했다. 하다못해 런던만이라도. 

이윽고 플랫 앞에 도착하자 남자는 차를 세웠다. 그는 정차해놓고, 밖으로 나와 끝까지 나를 배웅했다. 차에 몸을 기댄 채 남자가 인사했다.   
“조심히 들어가십시오, 만나서 반가웠습니다.”  
“마음에도 없는 소리.”  
“계단 올라갈 때 조심하시고요.”  
그는 아까부터 계속 비틀거리고 있는 내 다리를 또 보고 있었다. 오늘 난 술에 취했다. 확실하다, 머리가 계속 어지럽고 기분이 별로니까. 무엇보다 토하고 싶었다. 근데 이건 단순히 술에 취해서가 아니라 지금 상황이 역겨워서인 것 같기도 하다. 차갑게 식은 플랫 입구의 문을 열며 나는 그에게 울분을 터뜨리는 것처럼 말했다.   
“어지간하면 오스트레일리아로 빨리 꺼져라. 가서 소설 쓰면서 잘 살아. 네 얘기 모티브 삼아서 존나 역겨운 치정소설 한 편 쓰고 팔아서 떵떵거리며 살아. 사람들은 근친상간과 가정폭력과 섹스에 환장하거든, 남의 일일 경우만. 자극적이잖아, 존나 혹한다고. 거기다 살인미수까지 완벽하네. 그렇게 번 돈이라도 들고 있어야지. 그래야 내 유년시절이 비참했네, 외로웠네, 어쩌네, 개소리 남들 앞에선 두 번 다시 안 하지. 진짜 왜 왔는지도 모르겠다. 형제가 하나같이 눈치가 더럽게 없어. 남 생각 좆도 안 해. 이것도 가족력인가 봐. 존나 닮긴 닮았네. 얼굴만 닮은 줄 알았더니. 기분 안 이상하냐? 거울 보고 딸치는 게?”  
그러자 차에 허리를 붙이고 있던 남자가 말없이 성큼성큼 내게 다가왔다. 난 그가 날 한 대 칠 줄 알고 잔뜩 쫄아서 몸을 움츠렸다. 남자는 내 앞에 서더니 얼굴을 불쑥 가까이 들이밀면서 입을 열었다.   
“너.”  
이제야 열 받았나 보네, 나는 속이 시원해져서 이죽거렸다.   
“왜?”  
그러나 남자는 위압적으로 날 내려다볼 뿐, 내게 손대지는 않았다. 그가 갑자기 엄청 커다랗게 보였다. 덩치 크고 키도 큰 사람이 맞긴 하지만, 좀 다르게 말이다. 분위기가 압도적이었다. 숨이 막혔다. 남자가 가라앉은 목소리로 무겁게 입을 열며 내 목을 조여들어 왔다.   
“적당히 해. 참아주는 것도 한계가 있으니까.”  
“적당히? 그건 내가 할 말이지 당신이 할 말이 아니지. 못 참겠으면 한 대 치게? 쳐라, 새끼야. 맞아줄게. 치라고. 합의금 준비해. 존나 세게 부를 테니까, 알았어?”  
어차피 맞아 죽겠다 싶으니까 아무래도 겁을 상실한 모양이다. 내가 최근 저지른 일 중에 가장 겁을 상실한 행동이었다. 난 무서운 것도 모르고 그에게 깝죽거렸다. 정말이다, 이건 깝죽거린 거다. 내가 아무리 기를 써도 그를 이길 수 있는 게 하나도 없으니까 자신감도 아니고, 버티고 서서 나댄 것에 불과하다. 씨발, 이렇게까지 말하려니까 내가 아무것도 없는 놈이라는 게 너무 적나라해서 더 비참하다. 술이 마취제 역할까지 해주길 바란다. 저 손에 맞으면 존나 아프겠지. 내 개지랄에 남자는 무표정하게 말했다.   
“그럴 가치도 없어, 넌.”  
“아, 그렇게 잘나고 고고하신 분이 왜 여기까지 와서 새파란 애새끼한테 욕이란 욕은 다 들어먹고 계시나 몰라.”  
“리처드를 데려가려고 왔다니까. 같이 갈 거야. 내 말 이해 못하겠어?”  
“널 잘도 따라가겠다. 두들겨 패서 끌고 가기라도 하게?”  
“리처드는 내게 단 한마디만 하면 돼. 널 진심으로 싫어해. 증오해. 라고 말이야. 그러면 난 그 애를 완전히 포기할 거야. 그러나 그 애는 결국 그 말을 하지 않아. 우리는 지겹게 싸우고 있지, 끝도 나지 않을 감정 소모를 반복하고 있어. 이제 이유도 없어. 그저 얼굴만 보면 서로 헐뜯는 것뿐이야. 그러다가도 내가 사랑한다 말하면 똑같이 사랑한다 말해. 정말 행복해하면서. 하지만 리처드는 내게 그러면 안 돼. 날 원망해야 한다고. 내가 이 싸움을 포기할 수 있도록.”  
휴의 무표정한 얼굴이 괴로움으로 바뀌더니, 이내 자기 혼자 머리를 흔들면서 연신 한숨을 뱉었고, 머리카락을 쥐어뜯었다. 그러다가 두 손으로 얼굴을 감싸고 잠시 숨을 골랐다. 그리고 손을 떼며 계속 말을 이었다.   
“그 애가 정말 나쁜 애라면 모든 게 쉬웠을 텐데……. 정말 죽였을 거야. 조금만 나빴어도, 내게 잘 보이려고 노력하지만 않았어도 죽였을 거야. 나도 궁금해. 부모님께 사랑받았으면 됐지, 왜 나와도 좋게 지내려고 그렇게 노력하는 걸까? 아무리 물어도 대답이 늘 똑같아. 내가 형이라서 그렇대. 자기가 미안하대. 이래도 내가 네 형이야? 내가 잘못을 저질러도, 끝까지 내가 자기 형이래. 그래. 네 말대로, 그 애 잘못은 아니지. 그리고 이미 너무 늦었어. 부모님은 이제 늙었고, 당신 생각을 바꾸지 않으실 거야. 그러나 내가 그분들을 바꾸기엔 너무 늦었고, 난 벅차. 지쳤어. 리처드가 아무리 내 눈치를 보며 애를 쓴다 한들 그 애는 어쩔 수 없는 문제야. 애초에 그 애 문제가 아니니까. 그러니까 이건 내 나름의 속죄하는 방법이라고. 저렇게 내버려두면 리처드는 혼자 죽을 거야. 머지않아 죽고 말 거야. 난 항상 리처드가 제발 죽었으면 하다가도 행복해졌으면 해. 남들처럼 살았으면 해. 보란 듯이 잘살았으면 좋겠어. 내가 신경 쓰지 않아도 괜찮게, 제발.”  
나에게 한 말이 아니다. 분명 혼잣말이었다. 난 점점 더 이 남자와 리처드를 그리고 그들의 관계를 이해할 수 없었다. 얼핏 실마리가 보인다 싶었는데 또 둘이서 멀리 가버렸다. 미워하는 건지, 싫어하는 건지, 좋아하는 건지 알 수가 없다. 그들을 지독히도 복잡했고, 남에게 이해받을 수 없는 행동만 골라서 하고 있으니까. 나는 중반부를 지나도 증거와 범인이 뾰족하게 보이지 않는 추리소설을 읽는 것처럼 짜증이 치밀었다. 난 뭐든 확실한 것을 좋아한다. 내 상식으로는 도저히 받아들일 수 없는 지저분한 것이라도 좋으니 남자가 뭐라고 확실한 말 한마디를 던져줬으면 좋겠는데, 그는 그럴 생각이 전혀 없어 보였다.   
“아무래도 괜한 얘길 했군. 이해하지도 못할 텐데.”  
일그러진 얼굴로 고통스럽게 웃으며 휴는 고개를 숙였다. 그리고 자신의 그림자를 한참 동안 쳐다봤다.   
“안심해도 좋아. 그 애는 깨끗해. 결백해. 지저분한 건 나니까, 내 동생을 더럽게 여기지 마…….”  
……좀 불쌍하게 말해서 의외다.   
“망상증 있어? 가지가지 한다. 그렇게 생각 안 해. 네 말은 구십 퍼센트가 거짓말이야.”  
“그래? 다행이군.”  
그러더니 나보고 얼른 들어가라고 플랫 문을 직접 열어줬다. 완전히 젖혀진 문틈으로 덥고 습한 공기가 빠져나왔다. 퀴퀴한 냄새가 났다. 비 온 다음 날 지하실 냄새처럼 불길하고 꺼림칙한 냄새 말이다. 저 안에 발을 디디면 난 또 괴상한 사건에 휘말릴지도 모른다는 생각이 덜컥 일었다.   
“리처드에겐 내가 한 말에 관해서 얘기 안 했으면 좋겠군.”  
“하라 그래도 안 한다. 근데 네가 걔 죽이려고 한 건 말하고 싶은데?”  
“얼마든지 말해, 그 애는 이미 알고 있어. 만약 지금까지 몰랐다면 이젠 알았으면 좋겠어.”  
“씨발, 미치겠네.”  
기분 나쁜 소릴 하며 웃고 있는 남자에게 더는 뭐라 할 말이 없어서 나는 안으로 발을 디뎠고 그런 내게 남자가 인사했다.   
“그럼 이만. 조심해서 가십시오.”  
다시 체면 차리고 말이다.  
“당신 언제 돌아갑니까? 얼른 꺼졌으면 좋겠는데.”  
“모레.”  
남자는 퉁명스럽게 대꾸하며 고개를 들어 위를 올려다봤다. 남자의 시선이 향한 곳은 내 집과 리처드의 집이 있는 3층이었다. 집엔 불이 켜져 있었다.   
“내일은 어떻게든 만나야겠지.”  
그는 절망적으로 말했다.   
“지겹다, 정말…….”  
웃는 건지 우는 건지 도무지 분간이 안가는 표정으로. 그와는 이제 볼일이 완전히 끝난 것 같아서 신경 끄고 들어가려는데 갑자기 남자가 다시 날 붙잡았다.   
“에이단 터너 씨.”  
“예?”  
“혹시나……아닙니다. 들어가세요.”  
뭔가 걸리는 표정이었지만, 끝내 말하지 않았다. 

집으로 가기 전 나는 내가 남긴 손톱자국에다 다시 세로로 손톱자국을 만들었다. 술기운을 좀 깨기 위해서 그랬고, 기분이 나빠서 그랬다. 울음이 나올 것처럼 속이 울렁거려서 여기서 좀 울고 갈까 망설이다가 관뒀다. 질질 짜는 것도 이젠 지겨웠던 것이다. 나는 최대한 발소리를 죽이고 계단을 걸어 올라갔다. 붉은 얼룩이 묻은 녹색 벽, 칠이 벗겨진 회색 바닥. 죄다 싸늘하게 식어 있었다. 층층이 쌓인 시멘트 조각들이 모든 것을 은폐하기 위해 자기들끼리 단단하게 응고되어가고 있었다. 그러나 하나도 소용이 없었다. 비만 내려도, 바람만 불어도, 돌조각을 찔끔찔끔 토해내며 틈을 벌렸고 그 사이로 그 시커먼 속내와 끔찍한 본모습이 죄다 보였다. 주인 새끼는 이 건물을 포기한 것이 틀림없다. 복도에 깜빡이는 전등은 몇 달째 저 지랄이다. 저 새끼도 운이 다해 끝장나면 여기는 암흑천지가 되고 말 것이다. 리프트는 말할 것도 없다. 여름 내내 리프트를 지날 때마다 지린내에 토할 것 같았다. 이제 날이 추워지니 좀 덜하겠지. 위로가 되는 사실은 그것밖에 없었다. 이윽고 리처드의 집 앞에 도착해서 문을 두드렸다. 문을 열어준 건 리처드가 아니라 해리 리히터였다. 그가 한 발 더 빨랐다. 리처드는 뒤따라 나와 어정쩡한 자세로 서 있었다. 웃는 얼굴이었다. 나는 순간 오늘 내가 겪었던 모든 일이 아무래도 상관없다는 생각이 들었다. 어서 리처드를 끌어안고 잠이나 잤으면 좋겠다. 난 몹시 피곤했고, 배도 좀 고팠다. 더 고파지기 전에 얼른 잠들고 싶었다.   
“터너 씨, 또 뵙습니다. 반가워요.”  
해리 리히터는 붙임성 좋게 내게 말을 붙였다. 오늘 그는 술에 취해 있지 않았지만, 술에 취해 있거나 취하지 않았거나 똑같이 살짝 정신 나간 놈이었다. 과도하게 기분이 좋아 보였다. 왜 있지 않은가, 자기 혼자 긍정이 넘쳐서 남을 피곤하게 만드는 새끼들 말이다. 세상을 긍정적으로 살아야 한다며 남을 가르치려 들면서 남의 사정을 존나게 부정한다. 그렇게 긍정을 예찬하는 김에 그것도 긍정해주지, 씹새끼들.   
“예, 그러게요.”  
난 아까부터 기운이 하나도 없고, 해리 리히터가 정신없이 구는 것도 부담스러워서 축 처진 자세로 대꾸했다. 그는 씩 웃고는 신고 있던 슬리퍼를 벗어 가지런히 세워놓고 자기 구두로 갈아 신었다.   
“전 이제 갑니다. 일찍 일찍 다녀요, 늦게까지 다니지 마시고요. 모쪼록 인사가 늦었지만, 전시 진심으로 축하합니다. 인터뷰도!”  
이 새끼 오지랖은 어딘가 떨떠름하다.   
“뭐라고요? 아, 고마워요. 어쨌든 안녕히 가세요.”  
내 인사를 받더니 해리 리히터는 뒤에 서 있던 리처드에게 포옹하면서 뺨에 키스했다.   
“M, 사랑해.”  
“잘 가.”  
리처드는 마찬가지로 그의 뺨에 키스해주고 그의 포옹을 풀었다.   
“왜 오늘은 사랑한다고 말 안 해줘?”  
해리 리히터가 섭섭하다는 듯이 따졌다. 리처드는 매정하게 손을 흔들면서 그를 현관문으로 밀었다. 갑자기 떠밀려온 리히터 때문에 난 어정쩡하게 옆으로 비켜서야만 했고, 리처드가 몸을 앞으로 쭉 빼더니 리히터를 아예 밖으로 쫓아내고 갑자기 내 손목을 잡았다. 그리고 나를 안으로 끌어당겼다. 내가 집 안으로 들어오자 리처드는 다시 한 번 웃으면서 리히터에게 인사했다.   
“잘 가, 007.”  
“이런, 섭섭하게.”  
리히터가 인상 좋게 웃었다. 저게 껄끄럽다는 것이다. 아쉽다는 듯이 바로 가지 않고 현관 근처를 서성이던 리히터가 갑자기 나를 보았다. M, 마지막으로 굿나잇 키스. 그리고 슬그머니 말하는 것이다. 이 새끼 지금 나 보라고 일부러 그러나? 리처드는 팔짱을 끼며 삐딱하게 서서 고개를 절레절레 흔들었다.   
“키스는 한 번만이야. 두 번부터는 인사가 아니란 말이야. 가, 어서. 늦었잖아.”  
리히터는 서운해하면서도 수긍했다.  
“이제 인사밖에 안 해주는구나……알았어. 다음에 일 있으면 또 연락해.”  
“응, 연락할게. 조심해서 가.”  
이윽고 문이 닫혔다. 난 그만 쭈르르 미끄러지고 말았다. 리처드가 깜짝 놀라서 주저앉은 나를 부축했다. 왜 그래, 어디 안 좋아? 난 리처드의 허리를 끌어안고 그의 가슴에다 얼굴을 묻었다. 야, 나 추워서 콧물 나는데 코 풀어도 돼? 하고 내가 묻자 리처드는 기겁했다. 미쳤어? 내 옷에다 코 풀겠다고? 안 돼, 티슈 가져다줄게. 됐어, 거짓말이야. 난 좀 훌쩍거리면서 그를 더 꽉 끌어안았다. 세상에. 너 얼굴이랑 몸이 되게 차가워, 티나. 밖에 그렇게 추워? 리처드가 내 머리카락을 쓰다듬으면서 상냥하게 물었다. 콧잔등이 계속 시큰거린다. 어, 존나 추워. 내가 볼멘 목소리로 말하자 리처드가 내 정수리에다 쪽, 소리 나게 키스하더니 등을 두드려주며 다시 말했다. 배 안 고프니? 너 술 마시면 꼭 배고프다고 그러던데. 이번에도 진짜 더럽게 상냥했다. 미치겠다, 정말. 아 씨발, 눈물 좀 참자. 나는 눈물을 참으려고 입술을 꽉 깨물었다가 그것도 모자라 혀까지 깨물고 난 다음 말해야만 했다. 배는 별로 안 고파. 근데 나 뭐 따뜻한 것 좀. 마실 거 말이야, 추워. 리처드는 알았다고 대답하고 몸을 일으켰다. 난 거실 소파에 등을 기대고 앉아서 부엌에서 우유를 데우고 있는 리처드의 뒷모습을 지켜봤다. 살짝 들린 바지 밑단 사이로 보이는 발목에 흉터는 평생 안 없어질 것이다. 티나, 넌 밀크티는 싫지? 날 돌아보며 리처드가 물었다. 앞머리 내린 거 어려 보여서 좋았는데 그새 자라서 다시 이마를 드러냈다. 난 허기짐에 입맛을 다시며 대답했다. 달게 해주면 좋아. 아, 그래? 응, 알았어. 그리고 난 다시 리처드를 감상했다. 리처드는 남다르게 움직인다. 그림을 그리듯이 움직인다. 움직임이 시간에 고정되는 것이 아니라 계속해서 생겨난다. 그의 그림자는 주인 대신 춤을 추는 것 같다. 허공을 갈라놓는 그의 손이, 팔이, 살짝 처진 어깨가 어김없이 실선을 그린다. 각기 다른 색으로. 『어둠 속의 댄서(Dancer In The Dark)』. 그리고 그가 남긴 선들은 내게 있어 가장 각별한 것으로 남을 것이다.  
“리치, 너 오늘 존나 엄마 같아.”  
내가 시비를 걸자 선반에서 쿠키가 든 통을 꺼내 조리대 위에 내려놓으며 리처드가 조그만 소리로 웃었다.   
“엄마라니.”  
웃을 때 등이 작게 떨리는 게 진짜 사랑스럽다. 덩치는 큰데 말랑말랑하고 조그만 동물 같다.   
“아줌마 같다고.”  
“이제 별별 걸로 날 부르는구나. 좋아, 어디까지 날 놀릴 생각이야?”  
뚜껑을 열며 리처드가 물었다. 난 통에 든 걸 대충 집어 먹는데 리처드는 절대로 그렇게 안 먹는다. 반드시 접시 위에 예쁘게 담아서 내놓는다.   
“조만간 할머니라고 불러줄게. 뜨개질까지 하면.”  
“안 그래도 스탠포드 부인이 자꾸 꼬드겨서 뜨개질 같이 해보려고 했는데……관둬야겠다.”  
“뭐? 안 돼. 스웨터 떠줘. 촘촘하게.”  
“스웨터? 난 네 옷 떠준단 말은 안 했어.”  
“곧 겨울이잖아, 난 추운 거 존나 싫단 말이야. 근데 밤색은 안 돼. 밤색 존나 싫어. 밤색 스웨터 입으면 꼭 다람쥐 같단 말이야.”  
“다람쥐? 넌 따뜻한 색이 잘 받아서 밤색이 어울릴 것 같은데.”  
“그럼 좋아, 네 맘대로 해. 하지만 촘촘하게.”

잠시 후 리처드가 쟁반 위에 밀크티와 쿠키가 든 접시를 들고 혹시나 흘릴까 봐 불안한지 조심스럽게 걸어왔다. 한 방울도 흘리지 않고 무사하게 임무를 완수한 아주머니는 뿌듯한지 살짝 미소 지었다. 엄마 같다. 앞치마 매주고 싶다. 옷 사주고 싶다. 졸려서 자고 싶다. 근데 배도 고프다. 리처드를 안고 싶기도 하다. 술 마시면 하고 싶은데 졸리다. 오늘은 하면 안 될 것 같다.   
“리치.”  
“응?”  
내 옆에 앉으려다 말고 리처드가 멈칫하며 고개를 들어 나를 보았다.   
“여기 앉아 봐.”  
난 무릎 위를 손으로 툭툭 치며 말했다. 리처드는 정색했다.   
“뭐? 네 무릎 위에?”  
“응.”  
“내가 앉으면 무거워서 너 다리 부러질걸.”  
“넌 무겁지만, 다리 부러질 정도로 무겁진 않아.”  
“아니야, 나 오늘 많이 먹어서 하루 만에 몸무게가 엄청 늘었을 거야.”  
“존나 소름 끼치게 여자처럼 굴지 말랬지? 앉으라면 앉아.”  
결국, 리처드는 내 무릎 위에 앉아주긴 했지만, 완전하게 닿지 않았다. 부들부들 떨면서 버티고 있는 꼴을 보니까 그 생각이 났다. 뭐냐면. 어쩌다 큰 맘 먹고 헤어샵에 갈 때면, 머리 감겨주는 여자 손이 부담스러워서 목에 힘을 빳빳하게 주고 최대한 버티는데 그럴 때마다 여자는 힘 빼세요. 하고 나를 타이르면서 얼굴에다 수건을 덮어버렸다. 좆같은 머리카락이 감당 안 돼서 마지못해 가는 거지 그냥은 돈이 넘쳐도 가고 싶지 않다. 다른 사람 손에 들린 가위가 몸에 닿는 느낌이 싫어서 꺼리는 것도 있지만, 머리 감겨주는 손이 진짜 싫다. 부끄럽다. 뭐하냐, 너? 이거 앉은 거야? 내가 묻자 리처드는 대답을 안 했다. 난 리처드의 허리를 등 뒤에서 꽉 끌어안고 힘을 실어 내 무릎 위에 기어이 달라붙도록 앉혔다. 얼떨결에 풀썩 내려앉은 리처드는 놀라서 도로 일어나려 했다. 난 그가 못 일어나게 했다. 꼭 붙들었다.  
“야, 다리 힘 풀고 제대로 앉아. 섹스할 땐 잘만 앉으면서 뭘 또 부끄러워해.”  
정말, 너 때문에……네게 뭐라고 말 해줘야 할지 모르겠다. 리처드가 투덜거리면서 내가 하자는 대로 앉았고, 무릎을 모았다. 나는 그의 등에다 얼굴을 또 문질렀다. 기분이 좋아진다. 리처드가 자신의 허리를 끌어안은 내 손을 만지작거렸다. 이것도 기분이 꽤 괜찮다. 손에 상처가 많아서 걸리는 것만 없으면 더 좋을 것 같다. 까무룩 졸음이 쏟아지고 눈앞이 어두컴컴했다. 끝없이 밑으로 꺼지고 싶은 충동이 들었다. 리처드가 허리와 목을 비스듬하게 옆으로 젖히며 나를 돌아보았다. 난 그런 그의 얼굴을 올려다보았고, 리처드는 웃으면서 물었다.   
“좋은 일 있다며, 말해줘야지. 왜 이렇게 시무룩해 보여?”  
씨발, 욕 나오게 예쁘네. 난 실실 웃으면서 대답했다.   
“좋은 일 있어. 어, 있어. 근데 또 안 좋은 일도 생겨서 그래.”  
“무슨 일이야?”  
“좋은 일만 말해줄래.”  
내 말에 리처드는 고개를 끄덕이며 조심스럽게 물었다. 티나, 이제 내려와도 괜찮을까? 안 돼. 난 거절했다. 하지만 너 이러고 있으면 아무것도 못 먹잖아, 나도 차 마시고 싶은걸. 이렇게까지 말하니 어쩔 수 없어서 옆에다 앉으라고 내려줬다. 아직 몸이 추워서 난 얼른 찻잔부터 손에 쥐었다.   
“또 전시할 수 있을 것 같아. 얘기 중이긴 한데, 응. 대충은.”  
그러자 리처드는 환하게 웃었다.  
“잘 됐다, 정말 잘 됐다. 축하해, 에이단. 네가 자랑스러워.”  
참을 수 없어서 찻잔을 도로 내려놓고 그를 끌어안고 말았다. 그가 자꾸 어디론가 사라질 것 같단 불안감이 들었다. 놓치지 않으려고 계속 그에게 기대며 기어이 그를 쓰러뜨렸다. 단정하게 넘겼던 머리카락이 흐트러져서 다시 이마에 흘러내리고, 부드럽게 옆으로 퍼졌다.   
“야, 내가 돈 많이 벌어서 너 좋아하는 거 다 사줄 테니까 어디 가면 안 된다?”  
“갑자기 무슨 소리야? 안 사줘도 괜찮아. 난 갖고 싶은 게 없어.”  
리처드는 뭐가 웃긴지 계속 웃었다. 난 하나도 안 웃겼다. 오히려 슬펐다. 갖고 싶은 게 없는 사람이란 존재하지 않기 때문이다. 사람은 누구나 욕심이 있다. 하다못해 어느 날 아침에 일어나니 갑자기 평소엔 안중에도 없던 게 덜컥 갖고 싶어지기도 한다. 자잘하게는 오후에는 뭘 사 먹어야지, 저녁에는 뭘 사 먹어야지 이런 것도 다 갖고 싶은 거다. 근데 그게 없다니? 진심일까, 거짓말일까. 리처드는 내게 숨기는 것 없이 다 말했을까? 혹시 거짓말을 하진 않았을까? 했다면 얼마나 했을까, 생각이 자꾸만 꼬리를 물고 늘어졌다. 그를 의심하고 싶지 않은데 자꾸 안 좋은 생각이 들어 내가 끔찍했다. 난 이 사람을 정말 도무지 모르겠다.   
“가지 마. 날 두고 가지 마. 어디 가면 안 돼. 나 너 없으면 못 살아. 정말이야. 네가 그렇게 만들었어.”  
생각을 묻어버리고자 나는 그의 위로 쓰러지며 애처럼 술주정을 했다. 리처드의 상처투성이 손이 내 뒤통수를 쓰다듬었다. 그가 차분한 목소리로 내 뺨에 입 맞추며 말했다.   
“아무 데도 안 가.”  
“약속해.”  
“약속할게. 이런, 술 냄새. 티나, 너 술 엄청 마셨구나? 담배는 또 얼마나 피운 거야, 아주 찌들었네.”  
“응. 오늘 좀 많이 마셨어.”  
이제 몸이 좀 녹는 것 같다. 조금 전까진 추워서 견딜 수가 없었다. 내일부턴 따뜻하게 입고 나갈 것이다. 그의 뺨에 얼굴을 맞대는데 아까부터 날 괴롭혔던 지저분한 상상과 의심은 사라질 기미가 보이지 않았다. 난 많은 것을 체념하고 인정해야만 했다. 그걸 받아들이기까지 없던 자존심까지 만들어내서 도로 박살 내야만 했고, 비참함에 잠기기까지 했다. 좋아하는 사람이 어쩔 수 없이 다른 놈과 자는 걸 아무렇지 않게 받아들일 수 있는 사람은 없기 때문이다. 이건 특별하지도 않고 그저 사람을 좀먹는 벌레 같은 감정이다. 끔찍하다. 밟아도 안 죽고, 약을 쳐도 안 죽는다. 오히려 점점 더 번식해서 군단을 이루고 있었다. 돈 때문에 이러고 살아야 하는 사람에게 돈을 들먹이며 행복을 운운하는 건 역겨운 일이었지만, 정말 그는, 우리는 돈 말고는 좆같은 현실을 탈출할 길이 없었다. 난 그래도 만나는 사람의 매춘이 과거형이 된다면 홀가분하게 털어내고 시작할 수는 있다. 밸도 없는 놈이라고, 잘난 놈들은 손가락질할지도 모른다. 그놈들은 평생 더러운 건 본 적도 없고 손에 물 한 방울 묻힌 적 없는 고상한 여자들과 결혼하며 행복한 가정을 이루겠지. 부럽지 않다, 상관없다. 그런 여자를 원하는 게 아니니까. 씨발 나라고 존나 깨끗하게 살아온 것도 아닌데 그런 여자 원하면 그게 개새끼지. 내가 원하는 건, 그냥. 정말. 정말, 그러니까. 죽을 것 같다. 감정 다치지 않고 건강하게 살 수 있는 사람이다. 건강하게 살고 싶다.   
“리치, 우리 행복하게 잘 살자.”  
난 기어이 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘리며 말했고, 리처드는 석연찮은 얼굴로 내게 물었다.   
“……너 오늘 누구 만났어?”  
그는 두려워하고 있었다. 눈동자가 흔들리고 있었다. 난 정신없이 그에게 입 맞추면서 되는대로 지껄였다. 술이 깬 줄 알았는데 아니었던 모양이다. 오히려 더 취해버렸다.   
“좋은 집 사서 같이 살자. 리치, 난 런던이 싫어. 여기가 너무 싫어. 매일 사람 꽉 찬 지하철 타는 것도 지쳤고, 집세도 부담스러워. 이런 돈을 내고 살 만한 집이 아니야. 이딴 집이 말이야, 내 집 말이야, 리치. 한 달에 집세가 850파운드나 해. 씨발 이걸 내가 혼자서 어떻게 감당 하냐고……. 이것도 런던에선 존나 싼 거지만. 그리고 이 플랫에서 제일 싼 집세지만. 바닥이 나무인 건 마음에 든다, 카펫은 좆같아. 그나저나 베드룸 두 개에, 욕실과 부엌, 거실까지 있는 플랫 집세가 왜 이렇게 싼지 알아? 다섯 명이나 자살해서 그렇대. 그래서 카펫이 아니라 나무를 깔아 준거야. 카펫에 묻은 핏자국이 안 지워졌거든. 근데 너도 안심하지 마, 여기서도 여자 하나 죽었어. 너 이사 오기 직전에, 목매달고. 넌 모르겠지만. 1존이나 2존이었으면 우범지역 빼곤 이 돈으로는 스튜디오도 꿈도 못 꿀 거야. 난 골드스미스 근처에서도 살아봤어, 뉴 크로스(New Cross)에서 살았다고. 거기서 살아 봐, 더 이상 런던에선 무서운 게 없다고, 그래……하지만 계속 이것밖에 벌지 못한다면 조만간 쉐어를 해야겠지, 나도 쉐어할 사람을 구해야 할지도 몰라. 이제 B도 없으니까 말이야. 지금 우린 같이 살 수 없으니까……반동거라니, 이게 대체 뭐지? 동거도 아니고. 반동거. 미치겠네. 씨발, 이게 대체 뭐야. 하하. 리처드, 넌 집세 더 내겠지? 방 하나 더 있으니까. 우리 꼭 여길 벗어나자. 큰 집 살 거야, 정원도 있는 집. 난 동물 키우는 건 존나 싫지만 네가 키우고 싶다면 딱 두 마리까지만 키우게 해줄게. 하지만 더는 안돼. 개가 바비큐 파티할 때 고기 물고 가는 것도 안 돼. 버릇 나빠져. 넌 한 입 줄 것 같아서 미리 말하는 거야. 아, 아. 으으, 으. 나 정말 열심히 할게. 돈 많이 벌 거야. 날 믿어줘. 난 부끄럽지 않은 사람이 될 거야. 그렇게는 안 살아, 절대로.”  
횡설수설하며 말하는데 계속 기침이 나왔다. 담배를 좀 줄여야겠다. 흐느끼며 말하는 내 등을 다독여주며 리처드는 다시 물었다.   
“누구 만났느냐고 물었잖아.”  
그의 떨리는 목소리를 멎게 하고 싶어서 나는 단호하게 대답했다.   
“알 거 없어. 상관 하지 마, 괜찮아. 넌 걱정할 거 하나도 없어.”  
휴 아미티지는 나더러 자기가 리처드를 죽이려 했단 걸 말하라고 했지만, 나는 말하지 않을 것이다. 아예 그 사람 이름은 입에도 올리지 않으려 한다. 괜히 만났다. 좆같은 호기심, 불에다 몸을 던지고 신호등이 빨간 불인데 길을 건너고 만 것이다. 차에 치여서 몸이 찌그러진 내가 그 속에서 건진 건 지금 내가 아무것도 할 수 없다는 사실밖에 없었고, 리처드는 웃으면서 잘 지내고 있는 것 같지만, 여전히 속이 엉망이라는 것뿐이었다. 공부를 열심히 하지 않은 것을 처음으로 후회했다. 독하게 공부해서 전망 있는 직업을 선택했더라면, 그래서 지금 벌써 집 한 채 살만큼 큰돈을 벌었다면 내일을 기대하는 게 아니라 당장, 지금 이 순간, 오늘 하루가 행복할 텐데.   
“왜 그래, 갑자기…….”  
이제 리처드가 거의 울기 직전이었다. 그는 술에 취한 나를 겁내고 있었다.   
“나 이상해?”  
“응, 불안해.”  
“불안해할 거 없어.”  
“네가 불안해 보여, 티나.”  
“리치, 난 불안하지 않아. 괜찮다고. 정말이야, 그냥 날 믿어 줘.”  
“널 믿어.”  
나는 그의 손을 잡고 손등에다 입을 맞췄다.   
“있잖아, 난 네가 웃으면 기분이 존나 좋아.”  
“너 엄청 취했어.”  
“울면 마음이 아파. 여기가 꽉 조인다고. 여기, 여기. 여기 말이야. 갈비뼈가 부러진 것 같아, 막 찔러. 숨이 막혀. 담배를 안 피워도 폐가 답답해. 배도 아프고, 속이 다 뒤틀리는 것 같아.”  
그리고 그 손을 내 가슴에다 갖다 대게 했다. 난 몇 번이나 가슴을 쳤다. 몹시 괴로웠기 때문이다. 내 괴로움이 무서운지 리처드가 손으로 내 셔츠를 그러쥐면서 화제를 돌리려 했다.   
“너 얼굴 빨갛다.”  
“리처드, 넌 존나 예뻐. 진짜야, 내 눈을 좀 믿어 봐. 항상 반신반의하던데, 그래도 보는 눈은 꽤 먹힌다고. 넌 예쁘게 생겼어, 미인이야. 내가 지금까지 만난 사람 중에서 제일 미인이라고. 숨 막힐 정도로 예쁘게 생겼어. 영국 사람 중에서 제일 예쁘게 생긴 것 같아. 전 세계를 통틀어선 잘 모르겠다……네가 아무리 예뻐도 엘리자베스 테일러(Elizabeth Taylor)에겐 좀 아니지? 그 여자가 기분 나빠 할 거야. 그 여자는 성격이 장난 아니니까, 자기가 세상에서 제일 예쁘단 소릴 들어야 만족하겠지. 하지만 그 여잔 그럴 자격이 있어. 사실이니까. 아이쉬와라 라이(Aishwarya Rai)에게도 비교하면 좀 아니야. 그래, 이건 확실해. 넌 아이쉬와라 라이보단 예쁘진 않아. 그 여자는 여신이야. 너도 못생겨 보일 정도로. 그 여자가 전 세계에서 제일 예쁜 것 같아. 여자하고 비교해서 기분 나빠? 그래, 그럼 좋아. 남자는 누가 있지. 잘 생각이 안 나네. 그래, 알랭 들롱(Alain Delon). 넌 알랭 들롱보다 잘생기진 않아. 또 누구 있지, 루돌프 발렌티노(Rudolph Valentino)? 좀 비슷하게 생긴 것 같네. 넘어가자, 다음은 누구……몰라 씨발, 술 취해서 더는 생각 안 나. 어쨌든 넌 내가 아는 영국인 중에선 제일 미인이야.”  
“난 이상하게 생겼는걸?”  
그가 원하는 대로 내가 화제를 틀어주자, 리처드가 조금은 마음이 놓였는지 얼굴을 붉히며 또 헛소리를 한다. 듣기 싫어서 키스해버렸다. 입을 한참 동안 막고 있다가, 다시 놓아주면서 욕을 했다.   
“씨발년, 진짜.”  
“술 냄새. 왜 또 욕하고 그래.”  
혀를 입술로 깨물며 리처드가 말했다. 난 다시 그에게 키스했다. 이번에는 리처드도 나를 받아줬다. 입술을 벌리며 내 어깨에 팔을 걸쳤다. 한참 동안 혀를 섞다가 입술을 떼어내자, 리처드는 참 엉망이었다. 예쁘게 엉망이었다. 나는 더 엉망이겠지. 이건 별로 예쁘진 않을 것 같다. 난 그의 젖은 입술을 손으로 만지며 말했다.   
“넌 예뻐. 예쁜 사람은 예쁘게 살아야 해. 못생긴 사람도 예쁘게 살아야 해. 사람은 다 예쁘게 살아야 해. 그럼 예쁘잖아, 난 예쁜 게 좋아. 나도 예쁘게 살아야지. 너도 예쁘게 살아야 해. 예쁘게 살자.”  
“예쁘게 살게.”  
그는 눈시울을 좀 붉혔다.   
“이제 자자, 나 술 마셔서 졸리다.”  
그리고 울적한 표정을 지었다.  
“안 먹고?”  
테이블 위에 쟁반은 그대로였다. 하지만 처음 절실했던 허기는 어디로 사라졌는지 난 지금 아무것도 먹고 싶지 않았고, 그만 자고 싶었다. 몸이 슬슬 한계였다. 긴장이 풀리자 걷잡을 수 없을 만큼 피로가 몰려들었고, 이제는 쑤시기까지 했다.   
“어, 괜찮아. 먹고 싶지 않아. 미안, 기껏 차려줬는데.”  
“아니야, 괜찮아.”  
“나 잘래, 리치……. 재워 줘. 안고 재워 줘. 추워, 따뜻하게 해 줘.”  
나는 계속 그에게로 쓰러졌다. 존나게 꼴불견이다. 그의 이마에다 내 이마를 맞댔다. 그는 나보다 몸이 훨씬 차갑다. 안고 자면 얼어 죽을지도 모른다. 그런데도 애처럼 칭얼거리는 날 리처드는 꽤 능숙하게 다뤘다. 내 머리카락을 손으로 헤집으며 상냥하게 말했다.  
“응.”  
“아니다, 먼저 씻어야겠다. 오늘 먼지 엄청 묻었어. 비도 맞았고.”  
“내가 도와줄게.”  
“그럴래? 고마워.”  
“아니야, 천만에. 너 지금 엄청 취해서 샤워하다 넘어지면 다치기라도 할 것 같아서.”  
그렇게 말하며 리처드는 내 손을 잡고 일으켰다. 

내가 춥다고 계속 보챘더니 리처드는 욕조에 물을 받아줬다. 더운물 속에 잠기니까 좀 살 것 같았다. 리처드는 욕조 옆에 한쪽 무릎을 꿇고 앉아서 내 어깨 위를 적셔줬다. 난 좀 졸았다. 고개가 계속 갸우뚱했다. 졸고 있는 내 어깨를 문지르며 리처드가 조용한 목소리로 내 이름을 불렀다.   
“티나.”  
겨우 그 소리를 듣고 나는 눈을 떴다.   
“어.”  
“정말 여기서 누가 자살했어?”  
“어, 몰랐구나. 집주인이 거짓말을 좀 잘해. 사기를 잘 쳐. 아주 개새끼지.”  
내가 졸음을 이겨내기 위해 눈을 깜빡이며 말하니까 리처드는 입술을 계속 짓씹으며 중얼거리듯이 대답했다.   
“어쩐다…….”  
“무서워하지 마, 내가 지켜줄게. 난 다섯 명이나 자살한 집에서 살지만, 아직 살아있어.”  
“자살한 사람이 늘어나면 집세가 더 떨어질까?”  
그는 공허한 눈으로 벽에 붙어있는 샤워커튼의 봉을 올려다보고 있었다. 리처드는 아까 전부터 나를 보고 있지 않았던 것이다. 그는 줄곧, 저것만 보고 있었다. 나는 심장이 쿵쾅쿵쾅 뛰며 잠이 확 깼다. 그의 멱살을 잡아채 욕조 안으로 콱 잡아당겼다. 곤두박질칠 뻔했던 리처드는 가까스로 욕조를 붙잡고 새파랗게 질린 얼굴로 떨며 나를 노려봤다.   
“아……물은, 물은, 다신 하지 마……. 다신 내게, 그만, 싫어, 싫어.”  
말을 더듬는 그에게 처음으로 손찌검했다. 나도 모르게 손이 올라가서 뺨을 때리고 말았다. 그래도 나는 진정되지 않았다. 조금 전에 그 눈은 정말 저질러버릴 것 같은 눈이었다. 나는 이 집에 그가 목을 매달만한 것이 얼마나 있는지 속으로 급하게 세어보았다. 미치겠다, 제대로 생각이 안 난다. 그러고 보니 처음 리처드를 만났을 때도, 그는 테라스 아래 추락할 곳을 내려다보고 있었다.   
“말조심해라.”  
뺨을 때린 것에 대해 사과부터 해야 했는데, 말이 잘못 나갔다. 계속 불안했으므로, 그에게 강압적으로 말하고 만 것이다. 불안이 내가 평생 피운 담배 연기만큼 몸에 붙어 떨어지질 않는다. 아무리 씻어도, 아무리 바람에 날려 보내도. 난 그에게 언제나 지고 살았으면 지고 살았지, 한 번도 몰아세운 적이 없다. 화를 내도 내가 항상 먼저 사과를 했다. 그래서 자잘한 싸움에서 이기는 건 항상 리처드였고, 끝내는 내가 그에게 갖은 헛짓거리를 하며 마음을 풀어 주려고 노력했는데 지금은 그러고 싶지 않다.   
“미안해, 잘못했어. 농담이었는데…….”  
내게 맞은 뺨을 손으로 부여잡고 리처드는 말을 아꼈다. 바닥을 내려다보며 무언가 생각에 잠긴 표정을 지을 뿐, 더는 아무것도 하지 않았다. 난 더 물속에 잠겨있을 기분도 아니었으므로 그만 일어났다. 어쩌다 거울을 봤는데, 내 얼굴은 가관이었다. 딱딱하게 굳어 있는데다 무섭기까지 했다. 내가 이런 표정을 지을 수 있단 걸 처음 알았다. 나는 착잡한 심정으로 수건으로 물기를 대충 닦아내고 리처드를 불렀다. 리처드는 쪼그려 앉아서 일어날 생각을 안 했다. 멍하게 입술을 물어뜯으며 계속 바닥만 보고 있었다. 리처드, 일어나. 내가 다시 부르니까 얼른 고개를 들었다. 나 실수한 것 같은데, 어떻게 해야 하지. 모르겠다. 머리가 아프다. 술만 덜 취했어도 좀 더 생각해볼 텐데. 때려서 미안해. 그에게 사과했지만, 듣지를 않는다. 미안해, 리처드. 내 얼굴 좀 볼래? 흔들어 깨우니까 마지못해 나와 눈이 마주치는데 떨고 있었다. 미안해. 나는 다시 한 번 더 사과했다. 아니야, 내가 잘못했어. 리처드는 고개를 저었다. 욕실을 나오면서 나는 그에게 병원에 갔다 왔냐고 물었다. 리처드는 뺨을 맞은 것 때문인지 주눅이 든 목소리로 내 눈치를 보며 다녀왔다고 대답했다. 난 더는 그에게 물어보지 않았지만, 의문은 날 떠나지 않고 여전히 곁에 남아 있었다. 왜 약은 줄어들지를 않지? 약국처럼 진열된 알약들은 오히려 그득하게 쌓여가고 있었다. 

침대에 누워 리처드가 갑자기 이런 말을 했다. 

“에이단, 내가 어렸을 때 아침이면 엄마는 항상 날 깨워줬거든? 로어 스쿨 입학하고 런던에서 생활하기 전까지 말이야. 레스터(Leicester)에서 학교 다닐 때, 엄만 항상 날 깨워줬어. 근데 휴는 언제나 자명종을 맞춰놓고 잤어. 어렸을 땐 같은 방을 썼거든, 좀 크면서 각자 방을 가졌지만. 엄만 형을 한 번도 깨워준 적이 없어. 형이 나보다 나이가 많으니까 처음엔 그게 당연한 줄 알았어. 근데 내가 자라서 형과 똑같은 나이가 돼도, 엄마는 나를 쭉 깨워줬어. 난 집에서 자명종을 맞춘 적이 한 번도 없어. 언제나 엄마가 깨워줬거든. 왜 그랬을까?”

리처드는 Mommy, 라고 말했다. 그의 형은 Mother이라고 말했었다. Mommy라니, 너 애냐? 왜 그렇게 불러? 듣다못해 내가 한마디 하니까 리처드는 얼른 정정했다. 아, Mom. 그러면서 리처드는 내 가슴에 머리를 기대왔다. 

“그리고 아빤 스쿨버스 오는 곳까지 언제나 나를, 형을, 우리를 데려다 줬었는데. 같은 학교잖아, 그런데 손을 잡고 간 건 나뿐이었어. 휴는 그냥 뒤에서 따라왔어……. 한 달에 한 번, 아마 그 날이 아빠 월급날일 거야. 아빤 언제나 선물을 사왔는데, 난 매번 장난감이었고 휴는 책. 참 재미없는 책이었어. 그래도 궁금해서 내가 보고 싶다고 조르니까 휴가 귀찮아하면서도 읽어줬는데, 잠 오더라. 딱 한 번, 선물이 바뀐 적이 있었어. 뭘 받은 줄 아니? 난 레고를 받았어. 굉장했어. 티나, 그거 아니? 레고 미니피규어(Minifigure) 있잖아, 1978년부터 나왔어. 난 그해 처음으로 나온 미니피규어를 선물 받은 거야. 레고 미니피규어 머리가 원래 떨어지지 않는다는 것도 아니? 정말이야, 그때 나온 것들은 전부 그랬어. 하지만 휴는 찰흙을 받았어. 공작시간에나 쓸법한 그런 거 말이야. 티나, 재워줘야 하는데……어떡하지 내가 졸려. 

리치, Daddy가 아니라 Dad. 리처드가 졸린 눈으로 나를 올려다본다. Dad? 야, 우리 집 막내도 이젠 Daddy라고 안 불러. Dad……. 리처드는 눈을 아예 감아 버렸다.


	47. Chapter 47

얄팍한 종이에다가 복수를 대리로 맡겼다. 난 다시 바빠져야 했고, 야간열차에 탄 것처럼 행선지는 멀게 느껴졌다. W 교수가 새로 전시 일정이 잡힌 것에 대해 축하해줬다. 나는 쑥스러워서 덕분입니다. 하고 반은 진심이고 반은 아부에 찬 인사를 건넸다. 마침 W 교수의 오피스엔 학부생 한 명이 있었다. 스물두 살 먹은 여자였는데, 이름은 카렌 벨이라고 했다. 그 여자도 축하한다고 말해줬다. 고마워요. 근데 누구세요? 내가 묻자 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 후배요, 후배. 제 얼굴 기억 안 나세요? 교수님 뵈러 자주 왔었는데. 손사래를 치면서 내게 말했다. 쓸데없이 상냥하고 귀여운 애였다. 정말이다. 입술이 작고 코도 작고, 빨간색 도는 갈색 눈만 커다래서 작은 얼굴에 전부 들어가 있는 모습이 오밀조밀한데다 굉장히 귀엽게 생겼다. 특별히 화려하게 생긴 곳 한 군데 없이 무난하고 착한 인상을 주는 얼굴이다. 한동안 드센 여자들 사이에 시달리다가 수수하게 귀여운 여자를 상대하니 괜찮았다. 교수가 자리를 비우고 우린 잠시 대화를 나눴다. 전시 오픈이 있던 날 다녀왔었다고 했다. 왜 아는 체하지 않았냐고 물었더니, 말을 걸려다가 아시잖아요, 그게. 그럴 수밖에 없었던 거. 그 자리에서 누가 말을 걸 수 있겠어요? 제시 스미스 씨도 얌전해진 자리에서 말이에요. 웃으면서 말을 돌렸다. 빈말이 아니었다. 대단하긴 했었지, 아직도 팔짱을 끼고 무표정하게 다른 사람들을 내려다보고 있던 리처드 끝내주는 모습이 떠올랐다. 우리는 추워지기 시작한 날씨에 대해 무의미한 잡담을 나누다가 불쑥, 그런데 말이에요. 카렌이 나를 힐끔 올려다보며 눈을 굴렸다. 갑자기 뒤통수를 한번 쳐보고 싶어졌다. 눈이 하도 커서 쏟아져 나올 것처럼 보였기 때문이었다. 크리틱 부탁해도 괜찮을까요? 그리고 카렌이 갑작스럽게 물어왔다. 크리틱? 뭘? 네 작업? 나한테 왜? 카렌은 이번에도 웃었다. 

얼떨결에 그 여자와 연락처를 교환하고 조만간 점심을 같이 먹으며 얘기해보자고 약속까지 잡아버린 상태에서 나는 모바일에 들어온 메시지와 부재중 통화를 확인했다. 로라 알렌과 갤러리 큐레이터에게서 전화가 와 있었다. 내가 받지 않으니 두 사람 다 메시지를 따로 보냈는데, 알렌은 이번 주 토요일 저녁에 술자리를 갖자고 내게 일방적으로 통보했다. 갤러리 큐레이터는 다음 주말에 저녁 식사가 괜찮겠냐고 내 의사를 물어왔다. 두 사람에게 모두 얼마든지 라고 답장을 보냈다. 그리고 리처드에게서 메시지가 하나 와있었는데 일이 있어 잠깐 다녀오겠다는 간단하고 짧은 메시지였다. 그리고 그 잠깐은 하루가 되어버렸다. 저녁에 돌아와 보니 리처드는 집에 없었다. 낮부터 비어있던 집은 바깥 못지않게 한기가 감돌았다. 리처드에게선 낮에 받았던 메시지가 전부였다. 그가 자리를 비울 때면 으레 메모를 붙여놓는 냉장고 위에도 아무것도 없었다. 혹시나 싶어서 다른 곳도 둘러봤는데 어디에도. 소파에 앉아 휑한 집안을 구경하며 그를 기다리다 8시가 지나도 아무 소식이 없어 전화를 해봤는데 받지 않았다. 어디냐고 따로 메시지를 보내볼까 하다가 관뒀다. 대강 짚이는 구석이 있었고, 굳이 끄집어낼 만큼 유쾌한 것은 아니기 때문이다. 30분쯤 기다리다 슬슬 지루해져서 일어나서 그가 목을 매달만한 곳을 샅샅이 뒤졌다. 샤워 커튼을 매단 봉, 드레스 룸의 행거, 그 정도가 다였다. 그러다가 문고리를 봤는데 그것도 신경 쓰이기 시작했다. 발이 달랑 들리도록 매달리진 못해도, 충분히 목을 죌 줄을 걸 순 있었다. 남의 집을 뒤지는 것은 결코 좋은 행동은 아니다. 난 동생 방에 들어갈 때도 언제나 노크를 하고 들어와, 라는 대답이 떨어지기 전까진 발 디디지 않는다. 다른 사람의 사생활을 꼭 존중해줘야 한다고 엄마가 지겹게 가르친 덕분이기도 했지만, 진정한 이유는 다른 사람의 영역에 침범하는 것이 굉장히 무섭고 꺼려지는 일이기 때문이다. 공연한 말이 아니다. 사람은 밖에서 볼 때와 안에서 볼 때가 전혀 다르다. 밖에서 무시무시한 얼굴을 하고 험악하게 허리에다 손을 올리고 눈을 부라리는 남자가 집에선 자기 딸만 보면 좋아서 어쩔 줄 몰라 하며 우리 공주님, 오늘 하루 어떠셨어요? 그래요, 아빠가 무조건 잘못했어요. 보기만 해도 구역질 나오는 소리를 내며 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 투박한 손으로 작고 말랑말랑한 어린애 머리통을 쓰다듬고 있을지도 모른다. 그래도 이 정도면 아주 감사할 수준이다. 보기에 썩 좋지는 않지만, 딸을 존나 사랑하는구나. 하고 나도 어느 정도 흐뭇한 기분을 함께 할 수 있다. 밖에선 썩은 눈을 하고 남 눈치를 실실 보며 간사하게 웃던 새끼들이 집에 들어가서 제가 왕이라도 된 것처럼 허리 굽은 노모에게 삿대질하며 같잖은 짓을 하는 것보다는 훨씬 낫다. 

부엌에 진열된 리처드의 약들은 하루하루 줄어들고, 새로 들어왔지만, 결코 줄지 않는 약들이 있었다. 그가 병원에서 받아오는 약들이었다. 리처드는 그 약에 손도 대지 않았다. 더러 수술한 부위에 통증이 심해져서 시판 진통제가 먹지 않을 때는 병원 약을 찾곤 했다. 하지만 다른 것은 아무것도. 그러니까 수면제니, 그 이상한 정신에 반드시 필요할 것 같은 쨍한 원색의 알약들은 결코 먹지 않았다. K, 나는 그가 약 없이도 생활이 가능한 줄 알고 좋아했다. 그건 내 착각이었다.

주인 없는 빈집에 계속 있기도 뭣해서 나왔다. B·B 종업원은 또 안부를 물었다. 아무 일도 없어요, 괜찮습니다. 나는 기운 없이 대답했다. 그리고 여자는 내가 주문을 하기도 전에 늘 드시던 거 맞죠? 하고 말하며 먼저 계산서를 작성해 버렸다. 예……. 난 허무하게 지갑을 꺼내 계산을 했다. 집에 와서 오랜만에 혼자 피 튀기는 공포영화를 보면서 저녁을 먹었다. 간만에 혼자 이러는 것도 꼭 나쁘지만은 않았다. 이틀간 난 괴로운 형제들에게 시달렸고, 몹시 피곤했으므로 오히려 휴식 시간을 찾은 것 같았다. 리처드가 싫어진 것은 아니다. 그에 대한 감정이 식거나 줄어든 것은 아니지만, 솔직히 좀 지친다. 언제까지고 그가 이상한 짓을 저지르진 않을까, 덜컥 가버릴까 불안해하며 마음을 졸이는 것을 바라지 않는다. 누구라도 그렇게는 지낼 수 없다. 처음엔 할만하다. 불안한 사람 곁을 함께 해주면서 이 사람이 나로 인해 조금은 바뀔지도 모른다는 희망을 품고, 뿌듯함을 느끼며 서로 기댈 수 있는 건 좋은 일이다. 하지만 그게 계속된다면 같이 미치고 말 것이다. 병은 전염된다. 우울도 마찬가지로 전염된다. 그의 연약함과 신경질적인 모습은 확실히 매력적이고 성적인 매력까지 넘쳐 사람을 붙잡아두긴 하지만, 동시에 사람을 굉장히 지치게 하는 것이어서 계속 같이 있다 보면 힘이 든다. 나는 어느새 식어서 불어버린 면을 상자 구석까지 닥닥 긁어서 입에 욱여넣으며 물을 찾았다. 옆집에 문 열리는 소리가 언제 날까, 한쪽 귀를 그곳으로 열어두었지만, 복도엔 인기척도 나지 않았다. 오늘은 나도 좀 쉬자. 저녁 먹은 걸 치우고 샤워를 했다. 아직도 리처드에게선 연락이 없다. 영화 한 편을 더 봤다. 끝나니 어느새 새벽이었다. 연락이 없다. 난 먼저 연락하지 않았다. 

스프링이 툭 튀어나온 침대에 앉아 담배를 피우며 전시를 어떻게 확장할까 고민을 했다. 갤러리 쪽에서 원하는 것도 사람을 싸늘하게 만드는 복수에 관한 것이고, 당분간 나 역시 복수를 그만둘 생각은 없지만, 언제까지 복수하며 살 수는 없었다. 난 우울한 작품을 좋아하지 않는다. 죽음과 감정에 대해 직시하는 작품들을 항상 피해왔다. 내 취향이랄 것도 없지만, 난 어디까지나 경박할 정도로 밝은 걸 선호했고 유쾌하게 사는 걸 바란다. 한동안 잠시 잊어 왔던 본래 내가 추구하던 방향에 대해 고민을 하다 보니, 현실적인 문제가 내 앞에 떡하니 앉아 나를 마주했다. 이 새끼는 여전히 손톱을 깎지 않는다. 이번에는 내 목을 조르려고 했다. 예전에 이 집에 다른 사람, B와 함께 살 때, 내가 뭐가 자꾸 날 괴롭힌다고 말했더니 B는 역시 이 집을 계약하는 게 아니었다고 진저리를 쳤었다. 대화를 해보자. 

놈이 묻는다. 만약 그 남자와 헤어지고 나서도 넌 그 남자를 위해 계속 복수를 할 것이냐고. 나는 반문했다. 어떻게 헤어진다는 거야? 마음이 식어서? 피치 못할 사정으로? 놈이 대답한다. 양쪽 다 헤어지긴 마찬가지잖아. 그리고 내게 충고했다. 주변 사람을 모티브 삼아 작업하는 것은 좋지 않은 일이라고 말이다. 그건 사실이었다. 내가 예전부터 피해왔던 것이다. 난 심지어 B의 얼굴 한 번 제대로 그려준 적이 없다. 연습 삼아 B를 3분짜리 크로키의 모델로 삼거나, 하도 성화여서 마지못해 얼굴을 그려준 적은 있었지만, 그건 어디까지나 손이 굳지 않도록 하는 것에 불과했고 B를 내 작업의 주제로 삼은 적은 없다. 그건 너무 무모하고 위험한 도박이다. B는 내가 아니기 때문이다. 내가 아니므로 내가 원하는 대로 구성할 수 없다. 제아무리 끌리는 사연과 끝내주는 분위기를 갖고 있다 한들, 내가 원할 때까지 그 사연과 분위기를 갖고 있다는 보장도 없다. 그리고 심지어 내가 확실하게 착각해서 내 마음대로 일을 저질러 놓고 보니 사실 그 사람은 전혀 그렇지 않은 사람일 수도 있다. 놈이 다시 묻는다. 알면서 왜 그랬어? 난 담배를 다시 입에 물고 있어야만 했다. 너도 피울래? 나는 대답을 회피하며 놈에게 담배를 권했다. 놈은 기꺼이 그러겠다고 말한다. 질문을 바꿔보자, 네가 언제까지 가능할 것 같아? 담뱃재를 재떨이 삼은 종이컵에다가 털며 나는 다시 물었다. 뭐가 가능할 것 같단 거야? 네가 원하는 대답이 뭔데? 놈이 시커먼 입안을 보이며 웃었다. 야, 너는 평범하잖아. 착하잖아. 상식이 있잖아. 어떻게든 혼자 힘으로 보란 듯이 먹고 살겠다고 계속 발버둥 칠 거잖아. 다시 물어볼게. 네가 대답을 피하고 싶은 건지 정말 몰라서 되묻는 건지 확인하고 싶기도 하고. 넌 그 남자의 병든 몰골을 힘들어해. 네 힘에 부치는 일이라고. 버겁잖아, 맞지? 난……고개를 끄덕였다. 근데 언제까지 옆에서 같이 있을 수 있겠냐는 거야, 내 질문의 요지는. 그는 결국 네 가족도 아니고 원래부터 알고 지내던 사람도 아니었어. 원래 알고 지내던 멀쩡하고 건강한 사람이 병든 게 아니라 처음부터 병들어 있었고 우연히 만난 거야. 네 인생엔 지금까지 없던 종류의 사람이지. 넌 그와는 모든 것이 처음이야. 남자와의 연애, 남자와의 섹스, 우울증 환자와의 섹스, 심지어 매춘부와 가까워진 건 처음이지? 화내지 마, 냉정하게 생각해 봐. 남자는 직업이 없어. 하지만 수입이 있지, 그것도 꽤 많아. 그 수입이 어디서 오는 건데? 무엇으로 얻는 건데? 화내지 마라니까. 너도 사실 체념했잖아. 노골적으로 말해볼게, 그 남자는 문란해. 문란하게 생활해왔고 지금도 문란하게 생활하고 있다고. 화내지 마라니까, 아직도 정신을 못 차렸군. 네가 문란한 건 그 남자에게 비하면 아무것도 아니야. 넌 기껏해야 술 취해서 갑자기 일어난 성욕 때문에 눈 맞은 여자와 하룻밤 적당히 욕구를 해소할까 머리 굴리는 것 정도고 연애감정 있는 상대에 대한 성욕이잖아? 하지만 그 남자는 아니야. 그 남자는 섹스와 폭력을 단순한 욕구로 이용하고 이용당하며 산 게 아니라 목적이 있었어. 심지어 그 중엔 네 상식 밖을 벗어난 일도 있었지. 너 말이야, 사실 엄청 신경 쓰이지? 그 남자가 자기 친형과 어떤 관곈지 말이야. 누가 거짓말을 했을까? 그? 그의 형? 어쨌든 넌 이 모든 게 처음이라고. 처음엔 언제나 시행착오가 있는 법이고, 그 시행착오는 한 쪽만 상처 입히는 게 아니야. 너 말이야, 어제 그 남자 뺨 때렸잖아? 그리고 욕조에 빠뜨리려고 했어. 난 다시 고개를 끄덕였다. 물론 그 남자는 네 불안한 마음을 건드렸어. 넌 은연중에 그 남자가 언제 자살할지 모를까 봐 무서워하고 있지? 아니면 누가 그 남자를 죽이기라도 할까 봐 겁에 질려있어. 하지만 어제 결국 물리적으로 해를 가한 건 너야. 그러니까 너만 상처받은 게 아니란 거야, 그 남자는 물을 무서워하지? 폭력에 예민하지? 난 멍청한 표정으로 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고 술 취한 사람을 무서워해. 아, 나는 한숨을 쉬고 말았다. 정말 죽을 것 같았다. 놈이 웃으면서 말을 계속했다. 너 어제 술 취해서 그 남자를 욕조에다 밀어 넣으려 했고 뺨을 때린 거야. 담배를 다시 입에 가져오며 나는 말했다. 이제 그만하자, 오늘은 쉬고 싶어. 놈은 웬일로 순순히 그러겠다고 했다. 다음에 다시 찾아올게. 아니, 그냥 영원히 꺼지라고. 

나는 담배를 끄고 튀어나온 스프링을 피해 구석에 누웠다. 잠이 오지 않았다. 별의별 생각이 다 들었다. 우선은 리처드가 집에 돌아오면 그에게 술에 취해 내가 저지른 일에 대해서 반드시 제대로 사과를 해야겠다고 생각했다. 그리고 그동안 피해왔던 말들에 대해서 얘기를 해봐야겠다고 생각했다. 무엇을 피해왔는지 말해주겠다. 조금 전 놈이 내게 물었던 직접적인 것이다. 내가 그와 만나면서 못 견디게 힘든 것이 있는데 그가 자살하든, 누구 손에 죽든 죽지는 않을까 언제나 불안해하며 지내는 것이다. 놈이 심각하게 무게를 잡고 내게 협박하듯이 지껄였지만, 아직까진 리처드가 우울하거나, 몸이 아프거나, 걸핏하면 이상한 짓을 하는 것까진 견딜만하다. 그럭저럭 말이다. 그걸 상쇄시켜 줄 만큼 괜찮은 모습을 내게 보여주기도 했고, 멀쩡할 때 그는 정말 착하다. 다정하고 상냥하다. 일부러 쌀쌀맞게 굴 때는 귀엽기까지 하다. 게다가 바로 얼마 전엔 정말 여기까지 오느라 노력했다는 증거를 내게 보여주었으니까. 저 천장에 매달린 깜빡거리는 전등 말이다. 자기가 직접 껐다. 나는 정말 가슴이 벅찰 정도로 기뻤다. 옆으로 돌아누워 이불을 머리끝까지 뒤집어썼다. 지금이라도 연락을 해볼까, 됐다. 관두자. 리처드의 행선지는 묻지 않아도 알 수 있었다. 에릭 리히터이거나, 그의 형이거나. 오늘은 아마 후자려니 한다. 눈을 감고 오지 않는 잠을 억지로 청하는데 정말이지 죽을 것 같았다. 대체 뭐 하고 있을까, 지금? 형과 함께 있는 걸까? 함께 뭘 하고 있지? 못 참고 도로 일어나 버렸다. 그리고 나는 밖으로 나가 냉장고에서 딱 하나 남은 맥주 캔을 꺼냈고, 다시 소파에 앉았다. 아예 밤을 새우기로 마음먹고 공포 영화 한 편을 더 봤다. 날이 새도록 리처드는 돌아오지 않았고, 나는 아침을 안 먹고 다시 일을 하러 나가야만 했다. 현관문을 열고 나가는데 어젯밤 그렇게 홀연히 사라졌던 놈이 다시 내게 말했다. 너 지금 존나 위험해, 네가 아닌 다른 사람 위주로 살고 있어. 네 사이클을 움직이는 동력이 너 자신이 아닌 타인이란 말이야. 그건 더럽게 위험하다고. 조심해. 정신 차려. 말리진 않아, 지금이 제일 좋을 때잖아, 유통기한은 얼마 남지 않았어. 뭐든 그 기한을 지나면 하향곡선을 그리고 말지. 안 그런 사랑은 없어. 지금은 즐겨, 하지만 널 붙잡고 있으라고. 씨발, 나는 너무 놀라서 한참 동안 현관문을 붙잡고 서 있어야만 했다. 

어떻게 여기까지 왔는지도 모르겠는데 벌써 점심시간이었다.  
“점심 같이 하실래요?”  
카렌 벨이 갑자기 찾아와서 물었다. 이번에도 얼떨결에 나는 그 여자에게 끌려 나왔다. 사실 그 여자가 아니었으면 난 계속 생각에 사로잡혀서 점심을 거를 뻔했다. 이게 호밀 빵이 맞나? 도저히 호밀 빵이라고 믿을 수 없는 이상한 빵 쪼가리에 끼워진 너덜너덜한 햄 조각과, 축 처진 채소, 시들고 짓무른 토마토를 보며 나는 인상을 찌푸리고 말았다. 억지로 입에 넣으니 곰팡이 슨 맛이 났다. 퀴퀴하다는 뜻이다. 내가 마치 지하실에 갇힌 죄수가 된 기분이었다. 난 울적해져서 먹다 말고 입을 열었다.  
“런던에선 샌드위치 먹으면 안 돼.”  
“왜, 괜찮지 않아요?”  
나와 달리 카렌은 아무렇지도 않게 잘 먹었다.   
“그건 네가 런던출신이라 그런 거고. 나처럼 다른 데서 살다 와 봐, 런던에서 파는 샌드위치가 세상에서 제일 맛없는 샌드위치란 걸 알 수 있으니까. 이딴 걸 먹고 어떻게 살아?”  
“대신 어디 가서 굶어 죽진 않잖아요.”  
“안 굶어 죽는다고?”  
“네, 애초에 더럽게 맛없는 데 입맛을 들여놓으면 어디 가도 적응할 수 있어요. 영국 특수부대가 왜 유명한지 아세요? 전투식량 말이에요, 음식문화가 엄청 발달한 나라 출신의 군인들은 못 견뎌서 사기가 꺾이거든요. 근데 영국군은 원래 음식이 그 모양이니까 그 정도론 사기가 안 꺾여서 그렇대요.”  
카렌의 말투가 좀 마음에 들었다. 귀엽게 생겨서 여린 목소리로 차근차근 말하는 와중에 상스러운 단어를 은근슬쩍 끼워 넣는 게 대단해 보였다.   
“그거 말 되네.”  
“그렇죠?”  
여자는 또 스스럼없이 웃으면서 콜라라도 한 잔 마시라고 권했다. 안 그래도 아까부터 콜라 덕분에 이걸 겨우 먹고 있었다. 지금 내 상황에 갖다 붙일 수 있는 비유가 맞을까 싶지만, 난 궁색하게 뭐하나 붙잡고 있을 게 필요했다. 내가 원래부터 영국 놈이라고 잠깐만 세뇌해보기로 한 것이다. 원래부터 내가 본 것은 항상 구질구질하고 안개 낀 흐린 날씨고, 우거지상 쓰고 지나가는 우중충한 옷 입은 사람들이고, 내가 먹어 온 것은 존나 맛없는 쓰레기 같은 음식들이다. 여기에 적응하면 이제 어지간한 건 다 해치울 수 있을 것 같다. 프랑스 놈들은 매일 지겹게 먹는 평범한 빵 한 조각을 존나 맛있게 먹을 수 있을 것이다. 그놈들에겐 전혀 특별할 거 없는 빵에 불과하겠지만, 내게는 구원이나 마찬가지겠지. 

낮 동안에도 리처드에게선 연락이 없었고, 난 좀 더 참을성 있고 침착하게 기다려 보기로 했다. 그는 원래 연락이 없는 사람이고, 우울하고, 아프다는 것을 객관적으로 인정할 필요가 있던 것이다. 퇴근 후에 한 시간 넘도록 사람이 미어터지는 지하철 안에서 간밤 이루지 못한 쪽잠을 기둥에 머리를 갖다 대고 청했고, 하마터면 환승할 정거장을 놓칠 뻔했다. 집까지 가려면 두 번이나 갈아타야 한다. 환승이 제일 귀찮고 짜증 난다. 연달아 한 시간 동안 지하철 안에 갇혀 있는 거라면 차라리 무엇이라도 하나 몰입하고 있을 수 있지만, 애매한 시간마다 날 기다리고 있는 환승역 때문에 신경이 분산되어 버린다.

이봐요, 정신 차리세요. 환승하려고 걸어가다가 졸아서 넘어질 뻔했다. 지나가던 여자가 쓰러질 뻔한 나를 붙잡고 놀란 얼굴로 말했다. 예, 고맙습니다. 나는 졸면서 대답했다. 여자가 마음이 놓이지 않는지 다시 내게 물었다. 어디 몸이 안 좋으세요? 난 얼른 고개를 저으며 대답했다. 아니요, 잠을 좀 못 자서요. 별거 아닙니다, 정말입니다. 그럼……여하튼 조심해요. 여자는 여전히 안심할 수 없다는 표정이었지만, 내가 버티고 있자 결국 자기 갈 길을 가버렸다. 

길고 지루한 시간을 이름도 모르는 사람들 사이에 끼여 시달리다 플랫에 도착했을 때 나는 초주검 상태였다. 당장 쓰러져서 잠이나 자고 싶었다. 날씨는 점점 더 추워졌고, 내 손은 아까부터 딱딱하게 굳어있었다. 벌써 이러면 겨울에는 대체 어떻게 버틸까 싶다. 역시 스웨터를 떠달라고 리처드에게 졸라봐야겠다. 언 손을 녹이며 플랫 문을 발로 밀어 안으로 들어왔다. 아직도 리처드는 돌아오지 않았다. 오늘은 B·B에 들르고 싶지 않았다. 일없다고 말했는데 또 가면 그 여자는 거봐요, 무슨 일 있는 것 같은데? 아는 체하며 오지랖을 떨어댈 것이 분명하다. 잔소리를 감수할 준비를 하고 조지아네 집 문을 두드렸다.   
“제시, 얼굴이 엄청 새파랗구나. 밖에 그렇게 춥니?”  
피츠버그와 함께 조지아가 문을 열어줬다. 피츠버그는 나를 보고 좋아서 문밖으로 튀어 나갈 뻔했다. 나는 놈이 못 나가게 다리로 문을 막아서고 얼른 들어 올려 안아줬다.   
“아니, 내가 추위를 많이 타는 거야. 말하지 마세요. 무슨 말을 할지 난 이미 알고 있어. 내 동생도 존나 지겹게 한 말이거든. 털이 많은 거랑 추위 타는 건 상관이 없어. 추운 건 추운 거야. 어쨌든 조지아, 저녁 같이 먹어도 괜찮을까? 나 배고파요.”  
“물론이지. 들어오렴.”  
조지아의 집은 따듯한 주황색이고 미적지근했다. 고양이 털도 마구 날아다녔다. 그건 삭막하고 황량한 리처드의 집과는 달랐다. 정말 사람 사는 냄새가 물씬 났다. 축축한 고양이 냄새도. 그래서 나는 더 울적해졌다. 그리고 모처럼 조지아의 집에서 저녁을 얻어먹었다. 조지아는 내가 간만에 먼저 찾아왔더니 기분이 꽤 좋은 눈치였다. 오늘은 잔소리를 안 했다. 많이 먹으라고 스튜를 한 접시 더 갖다 주기까지 했다. 내가 고양이들을 더 이상 괴롭히지 않고 피츠버그와 좀 놀아주자 심지어 감동에 겨워 나더러 철이 들었다고 했다. 웩, 나는 토하는 시늉을 하며 피츠버그를 도로 내려놓았다. 그러자 피츠버그는 아쉬워하며 몇 번 내 다리에 얼굴을 문질러대다가 새빨간 털실을 찾아 가버렸다. 털실을 굴리고 노는 피츠버그를 보며 나는 조지아에게 리처드에게 반드시 뜨개질을 시키라고, 난 이번 겨울을 나기 위해서 스웨터가 필요하다고 말했다. 그럼 내가 한 벌 떠주면 되잖니? 조지아가 웃으면서 되물었다. 아니, 조지아가 떠준 거 말고 리처드가 떠준 거. 조지아는 피츠버그가 엉망으로 헝클어놓은 털실을 도로 바구니 안에다 집어넣으면서 안 그래도 쭈글쭈글한 얼굴을 더 쭈글쭈글하게 만들더니 하여튼 사내들이란, 애인만 생기면 눈이 뒤집혀서는……. 혀를 쯧쯧 찼다. 그렇지, 조지아. 내가 이상한 거 아니죠? 원래 애인 생기면 정신 팔리잖아. 그거 잘못된 거 아니지? 난 얼른 조지아를 붙잡고 물었다. 조지아는 당황해서 눈만 끔뻑이며 나를 보다가 이내 대답해줬다. 처음 신경 써야지 그럼 어느 세월에 또 신경을 쓴다니? 공들일 시간이 있어야 하는 건 당연한 거 아니야? 그러다 보면 자연스럽게 맞춰지는 거지. 나는 존나 안심이 돼서 그 자리에서 조지아를 끌어안아 버렸다. 뺨에다 키스도 해줬다. 조지아 눈이 축축하게 젖었다. 

오늘은 리처드의 집에서 그를 좀 더 길게 기다려 보기로 했다. 결코, 내 침대가 거지 같아서가 아니다. 그것도 어느 정도 이유가 되긴 하지만. 돌아오면 좀 편한 느낌이 들게 해주고 싶어서 CD 한 장을 꺼내 음악도 틀어 놨다. 매일 듣는 게 바흐니까, 대충 바흐면 되겠지. 그리고 대체 왜 재밌는지 모를 픽사 무비를 억지로 봤다. 나는 영화를 분석하려고 들었다. 내게는 전혀 흥미가 느껴지지 않는데 리처드는 몇 번이나 그것을 봤기 때문이다. 뭐라도 하나 공감해줄 만한 게 필요하겠다 싶었다. 도저히 안 되겠다. 차라리 닥터 후나 다시 보자. 이건 그래도 공감해줄 수 있다. 마담 퐁파두르가 예뻐. 됐냐? 9시가 지나도 리처드는 돌아오지 않았다. 이제 슬슬 걱정이 되기 시작했다. 사고라도 당한 건 아닌지, 어디 쓰러져서 얼어 죽어가고 있는 건 아닌지. 이제야 다시 전화를 해보려고 마음먹었는데 문이 열렸다. 난 얼른 소파에서 일어났다. 리처드는 혼자 돌아오지 않았다. 그는 술에 잔뜩 취해 인사불성이었고, 에릭 리히터가 그를 부축하고 있었다. 나는 놀라서 멍청하게 서 있었다. 남자의 얼굴을 보자마자 리처드의 상태부터 살폈다. 다행히 리처드는 어디 얻어맞은 곳은 없었다. 오히려 리히터가 엉망이었다. 셔츠 단추 두 개가 풀어져 있었는데 목덜미와 빗장뼈에 손톱으로 긁어 빨갛게 줄이 가 있었다.   
“터너 씨, 괜찮으시다면 좀 도와주시겠습니까?”  
혼자선 서 있지도 못하는 리처드를 부축한 리히터가 나를 역겹게도 정중하게 불렀다. 난 얼른 가서 리처드를 물건 받듯이 건네받았다. 리히터의 이마엔 땀이 맺혀있었다. 의식이 거의 가물가물한 상태인 리처드가 고개를 들고 내 얼굴을 보더니 웃었다. 이 미친년아, 술을 왜 이렇게 처마셨어? 욕이 저절로 나왔다. 그러다 리히터의 눈치가 보여서 도로 입을 다물었다. 대신 머쓱하게 그에게 물었다.   
“이 인간 어디서 주워왔어요?”  
“힐튼 호텔(Hilton Hotels) 바.”  
한숨을 쉬며 리히터는 장갑을 벗었다.   
“왜 이렇게 된 거예요? 술 먹였어요?”  
리히터는 고개를 저었다.   
“웨이터의 연락을 받고 제가 호텔에 도착했을 때부터 이 지경이었습니다.”  
“혼자서요?”  
“예.”  
그와 내가 불편한 대화를 나누고 있는데 리처드가 내 팔을 잡아당겼다.  
“티나, 저녁 먹었어?”  
눈이 풀린 채 웃으면서 내게 물었다. 씨발, 열 받게 귀엽네.   
“조지아 집에서 먹고 왔어.”  
“미안, 못 챙겨줘서.”  
“그게 중요한 게 아니라 술을 왜 이렇게 마셨냐니까?”  
“너도 술 마셨잖아. 왜 나는 술 마시면 안 돼? 난 왜 안 돼?”  
술에 제대로 꼴아 혀까지 안 돌아가는지 이상한 억양으로 리처드가 말했다.   
“씨발.”  
그렇게 따지니까 할 말이 없었다. 우선 침대에 눕혀야겠다 싶어서 걸치고 있던 외투를 벗기고 다시 들쳐업었는데 난 좀 찡해졌다. 며칠 사이에 확실히 더 말랐다. 가벼워졌다. 그렇다고 여자처럼 가벼운 건 아니었지만, 어쨌든. 리히터는 침실까지 따라 들어왔다. 난 그가 적잖게 불편했고, 그건 그 역시 마찬가지였다. 오늘따라 리히터는 늙어 보였다. 처음엔 40대 후반? 40대 중반으로 보일 만큼 젊어 보였는데 말이다. 리처드를 침대에 내던지다시피 눕혀놓고 나는 머리를 싸맸다. 뭐가 어떻게 된 건지 하나도 모르겠다. 리히터도 나처럼 넋이 나가 있었다.   
“당신이 나빠요.”  
기껏 눕혀놨더니 다시 몸을 일으키며 리처드가 리히터에게 말했다.  
“야, 도로 누워. 술주정 그만하고.”  
그를 다시 눕히려는데 리처드는 한사코 자기 마음대로였다. 내 어깨를 붙잡고 나를 방패 삼아 앞에 세워 두더니 멀찍이 떨어져 있는 리히터에게 계속 말했다.  
“당신이 나빠…….”  
“그래, 내가 나빴다.”  
리히터는 덤덤하게 대답했다.   
“이리 와주세요, 에릭. 얼른. 할 말이 있어요.”  
여전히 내게 기댄 채 리처드는 리히터를 찾았다. 씨발, 이 년이 대체 뭘 하자는 거지? 난 이러지도 저러지도 못하고 리처드를 엉거주춤한 자세로 끌어안은 채 두 사람을 번갈아 쳐다봤다. 에릭 리히터가 가까이 오자 리처드는 그를 올려다보며 눈물을 글썽였다.   
“아프죠?”  
“그래.”  
“당신도 다치니까 아프죠?”  
리히터는 고개를 숙이며 대답했다.   
“아프다.”  
“저도 아파요. 그러니까 절 때리지 마세요. 절 혼내지 마세요. 전 아무것도 하지 않았어요.”  
“…….”  
“제가 술 마셔서 싫으세요?”  
목을 제대로 가누지 못해 아예 내 어깨에다 턱을 괴며 리처드가 다시 물었다.   
“아니, 싫지 않다. 리처드, 너 무슨 일 있었니? 최근엔 괜찮았잖아.”  
“왜 형에게 다 말했어요?”  
“…….”  
리히터는 대답하지 못했다. 리처드는 토하고 싶어 했다. 술을 이렇게 마셔댔으니 당연하다. 욕실에 데려다 주는데, 독한 술 냄새 사이로 텁텁하고 끈적끈적한 기분 나쁜 냄새가 났다. 약간의 비린내와 함께 말이다. ……난 이 냄새가 무엇인지 알고 있다. 이건. 아니다, 애써 생각하지 말자. 욕실에다 리처드를 밀어 넣고 변기를 붙잡은 그의 등을 두드려 주려고 했지만, 리처드는 나보고 나가라고 소리를 질렀다. 이런 건 보여주기 싫다면서 말이다. 하는 수 없이 문을 닫고 나와서 그를 기다렸다. 만취 상태에서도 더럽게 까다롭게 군다. 기어이 물을 틀어놓고 토하는 소리를 최대한 내지 않으려고 애를 쓰면서 한참 동안 혼자 고생하더니 이윽고 나왔다.  
“리치, 너 피나잖아. 괜찮아?”  
리처드의 입가에 새빨갛게 피가 묻어 있었다. 입술이 찢어진 건지, 토하다가 식도가 찢어져서 피가 난 건지 잘 모르겠다. 리처드는 대수롭잖게 손등으로 입 주변을 문질러 닦았다. 정신 좀 차리라고 찬물을 좀 마시게 했다. 드물게 고분고분 말을 들으며 리처드는 물컵을 두 손으로 꼭 붙들고 계속 내게 머리를 기댔다. 어지러운 모양이다. 여전히 제대로 서 있질 못한다. 

나는 다시 침실로 들어와서 안 눕겠다고 고집부리는 리처드를 억지로 눕혔다. 리처드는 이번엔 나보고 너도 나쁘다면서 우는소릴 했다. 난 원래 존나게 나쁜 새끼거든? 난 그렇게 대답하면서 이불을 덮어줬다.   
“둘 다 나빠.”  
“그래, 나 존나 나빠. 그러니까 사람 고생 그만 시키고 좀 잘래?”  
“왜 둘 다 형에게 이상한 말을 해. 그냥 두라고. 너도 이제 다 알지, 티나?”  
“네가 정신병자란 건 확실하게 알고 있어.”  
“정말? 근데 왜 아직도 내 옆에 있어?”  
“존나 지금 그 얘길 해야겠냐? 내가 널 두고 어딜 가, 병신아. 좀 자라니까.”  
“네가 먼저 나보고 어디 가지 말라 그랬어.”  
내가 무슨 말을 할 수 있을까. 나는 애처럼 치대는 리처드의 머리를 매만지며 고개만 끄덕였다.  
“그래.”  
“너도 가지 마, 티나.”  
“안 가. 안 갈 테니까 자라고.”  
“약속해줘.”  
“뭐 씨발, 손가락까지 걸고? 너 애냐?”  
“약속, 티나. 약속. 얼른, 약속. 약속.”  
“그래, 약속.”  
존나 낯간지러웠다. 이 미친년을 진정시키기 위해 새끼손가락까지 걸고 약속해줘야만 했다. 구석에 의자를 갖다 놓고 앉아서 지켜보던 리히터가 낮은 목소리로 웃고 있었다. 난 얼굴이 그만 확 달아올랐다. 기분이 지독히도 이상했다. 더럽게 창피하고, 불편하고, 한 편으론 걱정도 되고. 복잡한 심경으로 침대에 걸터앉아 리처드가 못 일어나도록 계속 꾹꾹 누르면서 좀 자라고 어깨를 토닥여줬다. 그래도 안 잔다. 계속 나를 붙잡고 보챘다.   
“혼자서 집까지 못 올 것 같아서 널 부르려 했어. 근데 모바일이 뿌옇게 보여서 번호를 누를 수가 없었어. 나 한쪽 눈이 안 보이잖아. 겁났어, 멀쩡한 눈도 잃어버릴까 봐. 근데 술 많이 마셔서 그런 것 같아. 그래서 전화를 못 한 거야. 정말이야, 난 어제도 술을 많이 마셨고 오늘도 마셨어. 그래야만 했어.”  
“그래.”  
“하지만 웨이터가 네 번호를 못 찾았어.”  
“왜 못 찾아?”  
“네 이름을 최근에 다르게 저장한 걸 깜빡하고 에이단 터너를 찾아달라고 했거든. 그런 사람 없대. 내가 놀라서 울려고 하니까 웨이터가 자기가 사과하면서 다른 연락처를 가르쳐 달라 그랬어. 근데 네 이름 있었어. 있어.”  
“뭐라고 저장했는데?”  
순간 어처구니없어서 욕이 튀어나왔다.  
“제시카 아미티지.”  
“이 씨발년이 진짜.”  
난 아까 전부터 에릭 리히터도 신경 쓰지 않고 되는대로 욕을 했다. 리히터도 이제 더 이상 내가 욕하는 걸 신경 쓰지 않는 눈치였다. 재밌는 구경을 하고 있다는 듯이 계속 말없이 보고 있었으니까. 제시카에 욱했지만 나도 할 말이 없다. 리처드를 MJ라고 저장했으니까. 리처드는 내가 욕을 하든지 말든지 웃으면서 계속 말을 했다.   
“그냥 단축키 1번 누르면 된다고 말할 걸……. 0번은 999야. 긴급전화번호는 중요해.”   
술 취하니 좀 귀여운 것 같다. 계속 웃는다. 짜증도 나지만 꽤 봐줄 만한 주사였다.   
“Jessica, My Sweetheart…….”  
맨정신엔 결코 못할 말까지 했다. 그러면서 내 얼굴을 손으로 만지작거렸다. 심지어 꼬집더니 죽 잡아당기기까지 했다. 나는 볼이 얼얼하게 뜯겨 나갈 것 같은 감각을 뒤로하고 맘대로 하라고 얼굴을 대주면서 말했다.   
“다음번엔 집에서 이만큼 취해주라.”  
“그럴까?”  
와 씨발, 오늘 제대로 구경한다. 리처드는 헤, 입을 벌리며 웃더니 바보처럼 되물었다. 사진이라도 찍어놓고 싶었다.   
“응, 꼭.”  
안 자겠다는 걸 달래고 달래서, 또 손가락까지 걸고 어디 안 가고 여기 있을 거라고 약속까지 해서야 겨우 재웠다. 리처드를 재우고 나서 나는 리히터와 함께 침실 밖으로 나왔고, 리히터는 어느새 풀린 셔츠 단추를 다시 말끔히 채우고 단정하게 정리된 모습이었다. 장갑을 다시 끼며 리히터가 내게 말했다.  
“전시 잘 봤습니다.”  
“봤어요?”  
“부디, 할 수 있는 데까지 하시길 바랍니다.”  
그가 빈정거리는 건지, 알 수 없는 웃음을 지으며 내게 차갑게 말했다.   
“뭔 줄은 알고요?”  
“물론입니다. 실례했습니다, 그럼 이만. 다음에 뵙겠습니다.”  
리히터가 돌아가고 나는 다시 침실로 돌아와서 잠든 리처드의 얼굴을 보았다. 언제나 파랗게 질려있던 얼굴이 술기운 때문에 빨갛게 익어 있었다. 그리고 그의 몸에서 나는 기분 나쁜 냄새는, 다른 사람 냄새다. 생각하고 싶진 않지만……. 잠든 리처드의 사진을 찍었다. 간만에 편하게 잠들고 있어서 남겨놓고 싶었다. 순진하게 잠들어 있었다, 어린애처럼. 마찬가지로 뺨은 붉었고, 침실에 있는 조명은 주홍색이었지만 그의 얼굴은 초록색이었다. 지금 이 사진은 없다.


	48. Chapter 48

리처드는 완전히 해체되어 버렸다. 술이 그렇게 만든 것인지, 내가 모르는 이틀 동안 있었던 일들이 그렇게 만든 것인지 알 수 없다. 정신이 나가 있었다. 이상하게 들떠 있었다. 내가 무어라고 말을 걸면 알아듣질 못하고 웃기만 했다. 술에서 깬 지 얼마나 되었다고, 또 술을 찾는 리처드를 말려야만 했다. 술을 못 마시게 하니까 아무것도 먹지 않았다. 그런 그를 앉혀 놓고 대화를 시도하려고 했지만 불가능했다. 빠진 정신머리로 아침만 준비했다. 그러나 자신의 몫은 만들지 않았다. 내가 얼마 전에 술 취해서 너한테 실수했었잖아, 리처드. 그거 제대로 사과하고 싶어. 자꾸 자기 손가락을 갖고 장난치는 리처드를 붙들어 매고 말을 꺼냈지만, 리처드는 또 웃으면서 넌 아무것도 안 했는데? 하고 손가락을 꼼지락거리기만 했다. 아예 기억도 못 하는 눈치였다. 나는 가슴이 꽉 막혀서 더는 물어보지도 못했다. 모르지, 연기를 하는 건지. 정말 잊어버렸는지. 리처드가 차라리 울거나 화를 내거나, 불안해했다면 나는 오히려 괜찮았을 것이다. 심지어 그의 히스테리가 그립기까지 했다. 지금도 꽤 많이 그립다, K. 자기 신경을 팽팽하게 만들어 붙들어 매고 있을 땐, 그래도 대화할 수 있었으니까. 리처드는 정말 아무것도 안 했다. 더 이상 먹으려고 하지도 않았고, 잠을 자려고 하지도 않았다. 가만히 앉아 있기만 했다. 껍질과 언제까지 시간을 더 지체할 수 없었다. 어쨌든, 나는 일을 하러 가봐야 했다. 먹고 살아야 하니까. 진짜 이해되지 않는 일이다. 살려고 일하는 건데, 지금 당장 불안해서 죽을 것 같아도 일해야 한다니. 나는 아무 반응 없는 리처드의 손을 잡고 최대한 상냥하게 말을 붙여 봤다. 나 올 때까지 영화라도 보고 있을래? 해리랑? 이러고 있지 말고, 리치. 리처드는 또 웃었다. 해리는 괜찮아. 해리는 필요 없어. 아무도. 그 말만 했다. 

술 마시지 말고 뭐라도 챙겨 먹으라고, 리처드에게 그 말만 하고 더럽게 찝찝한 상태로 집에서 나와 지하철을 타러 가는데 무언가 내 등 뒤를 엄습하는 오싹한 느낌이 들어 계속 뒤를 돌아보아야만 했다. 아무도 없다. 내 그림자만 나를 따라오고 있었다. 난 뭘 기대하고 있던 거지? 불안해서 계속 발이 떨어지질 않았다. 온종일 일이 손에 잡히지 않았다. 그래서 안 했다. 기생충 같은 나의 몰염치한 짓거리에 전시 일정이 새로 잡힌 건 좋은 변명이 되어 주었다. 멍하게 넋 놓고 있는데 카렌이 또 찾아왔다. 뭘 먹고 싶진 않았지만, 그 여자 손에 이끌려 억지로 밖으로 나왔다. 좆같이 비가 내리고 있었다. 기분이 완전히 잡쳤다. 도로 들어가면 안 되냐? 카렌에게 말했다. 왜 입맛이 없으세요? 난 머리를 긁적이며 한숨만 쉬었다. 아니다, 됐어. 별로 친하지도 않은 사인데 이것저것 털어놓기도 뭣해서 하는 수 없이 억지로 자리에 앉았다. 우리는 또 좆같은 샌드위치를 먹었는데 당연히 아무 맛도 안 났다. 더 먹기 싫어서 콜라만 한 잔 다 비우고 다시 돌아왔다. 크리틱 있잖아요. 카렌이 오는 길에 무어라고 말을 걸었지만, 그녀와 얘기를 나누고 싶지 않았다. 최대한 인상을 구기지 않도록 애를 쓰면서 겨우 대답했다. 미안해, 내가 지금 대화할만한 상태가 아니거든. 나중에 얘기하자. 아, 여자는 좀 침울한 표정을 짓다가 금세 표정을 바꾸고 웃었다. 네, 그렇게 해요. 이 여자는 속도 좋은 것 같다. 전혀 기분 나빠하지 않았다. 난 또 찡해졌다. 작은 일에도 기분이 왔다 갔다 할 정도로 상태가 엉망이다. 

오늘도 완벽하게 다른 사람을 등쳐먹고 집에 돌아오는 길은 하나도 기쁘지 않다. 내게 돈을 주고 일을 시키는 W 교수도 정신이 나간 게 분명하다. 어둑어둑한 길을 걸으며 사람 하나 없는 길거리에 맨 바람과 마주했다. 세워 놓은 간판들과 이상한 조형물들이 바람에 흔들려 기괴한 소리를 냈다. 굉장히 음산한 소리였고, 섬뜩했다. 칠이 벗겨져 녹슨 맨몸을 드러낸 그것들이 으스스하게 나를 보며 겁을 준다. 너 안 힘드냐? 그렇게 물어보는데 뭐라고 대답을 해야 할까, 내가. 나는 추운 것도 모르고 드물게 주머니에 손을 넣지 않고 바람에 내맡겨 터덜터덜 흔들며 걸어왔다. 플랫에 도착했을 때 내 손은 꽁꽁 얼어붙어 있었다. 그리고 리처드는 입구에 쪼그려 앉아 무릎에 얼굴을 파묻고 있었다. 멀리서도 알아볼 수 있었다. 이 근방에 저렇게 키가 크고 마른데다, 몸을 유연하게 구부릴 수 있는 사람은 단 한 사람밖에 없으니까. 난 놀라서 얼른 그에게 뛰어갔다. 리처드는 내 발소리를 듣지 못했다. 나는 모든 걸 정지한 상태로 넋 놓고 있는 그를 흔들어 깨웠다.   
“너 언제부터 여기 있었어?”  
리처드는 외투도 걸치지 않고 얇은 옷차림이었고, 심지어 반팔이었다. 내 얼어붙은 손은 그의 몸에 비하면 뜨거울 정도였다. 리처드는 여기 없다. 여기 있는 건 속 빈 껍데기였다. 껍데기가 무감정하게 대답한다.  
“몰라.”  
난 얼른 내가 걸치고 있던 옷을 벗어 그를 덮어줬다. 알맹이가 사라진 껍데기나마 여전히 나를 설레고 아프게 하니까.  
“왜 이러고 있어?”  
“너 기다리느라.”  
“그렇다고 비 맞고 이러고 있어?”  
물어도 대답을 안 해서 하는 수 없이 억지로 일으켜 집으로 데리고 돌아왔다. 온통 젖어서 엉망이었으므로 우선 그를 씻겨야만 했다. 난 언제나 온수를 맞추는 데 실패한다. 정신 좀 차려 봐, 이건 네가 잘하잖아. 리처드에게 그렇게 따지고 싶었다. 그 기다란 손가락으로 망설임 없이 수도꼭지를 살짝 비틀어서 물을 트는 것을 보고 싶었다. 나 혼자 한참을 애를 먹어서야 적당히 따뜻한 온도를 맞추고 리처드를 욕실로 불렀다. 리처드는 다리를 질질 끌면서 들어왔다. 내가 얼마나 긴장해서 그의 옷을 벗겨야만 했는지 아무도 모를 것이다. 이런 기분은, 이런 걱정을 안고 사는 것은 정말 끔찍하다. 몇 번이나 가슴을 졸이며 숨을 참고 있어야 하는지 모른다. 다행히 리처드의 몸엔 아무 상처도 없었다. 비쩍 말라서 가죽만 걸쳐 놓은 것 같은 복부에 딱 멍 자국 하나. 그걸 가리키며 어떻게 된 거냐고 물었더니 모른다고 말했다. 이만큼 시퍼렇게 멍이 들었는데 왜 몰라? 내가 따지자 아마 술 취해서 넘어지다 생겼을 거라고 둘러댔다. 아무래도 누구에게 맞은 것 같은데. 어디에 부딪히면 이렇게 크게 멍들어? 리처드는 넘어졌어, 다시 그 말만 반복했다. 얘기가 가능할 것 같지 않다.

샤워를 마치고 그의 머리를 말려줬다. 리처드는 계속 말없이 흐린 눈동자로 거울 속에 비친 자신의 얼굴을 들여다보았다. 그러며 혼자 웃다가, 인상을 찌푸리고는 이내 고개를 돌려버렸다. 내가 부엌에 들어가도 아무 말도 안 했다. 궁색하게나마 뭐하나 제대로 할 줄 아는 게 없는 내가 지금처럼 한심했던 적은 없다. 난 줄곧 한심했지만, 지금은 특히나 한심하다. 결국, 모든 게 정면을 바라보고 있어 소름 끼치는 냉장고 속에서 마실 것과 과일, 그리고 선반에 있는 빵만 좀 꺼냈는데 리처드는 또 안 먹으려고 했다. 리처드의 입술은 바싹 말라 있었다. 너 안 먹으면 나도 못 먹어. 내가 그렇게 말하니까 그래도 조금은 먹었다.   
“이틀 동안 뭐하다 온 거야?”  
리처드를 소파에 앉혀놓고, 그의 앞에 쪼그려 앉아서 물었다. 그리고 나는 툭 튀어나온 리처드의 무릎뼈를 손으로 살살 어루만지면서 그의 대답을 기다렸다. 리처드는 기운 없이 대답했다.  
“술 마셨어.”  
“그건 아는데, 누구 만나고 왔냐고.”  
“아무도.”  
리처드는 고개를 젓는다. 이건 참, 정신을 놓은 와중에도 구역질 날 정도로 우아하고 섬세한 동작이라 정신착란자에 관한 연극이라도 보고 있는 기분이 들었다.   
“말하기 싫어?”  
“술 마셨어.”  
“누구하고?”  
“술 마셨어.”  
“멍은 어쩌다 든 거야, 정말 넘어졌어?”  
“술 마셨어.”  
“리치.”  
“안 마실게.”  
이번엔 좀 겁에 질린 표정으로 대답한다.   
“뭐라고 안 할게, 솔직하게 얘기만 해 줘. 말만 해주면 다 넘어갈게. 네가 무슨 짓을 했든, 누구와 무슨 일이 있었든……. 알게만 해 줘. 부탁이야, 걱정돼서 그러는 거야. 혹시나 아프면 안 되니까. 내가 알고 있어야 어떻게든 도와주잖아.”  
난 정말 힘겹게 부탁했지만, 내 부탁에 그나마 감겨 있던 태엽은 완전히 풀려서 이상한 대답조차 하지 못하게 되어버렸다. 건전지가 완전히 나간 것이다. 리처드가 내 어깨 위로 쓰러졌다. 그건 꼭 투신자살한 사람 같았다. 그래서 난 온몸이 다 빠개진 것처럼 아팠다. 

K, 나는 끝내 아무 말도 하지 않는 리처드를 침대에 눕혔고 불을 다 켜줬어. 토어치어만 켜놓으니까 무서워해서. 옆에 같이 누워서 말을 거는데 대답은 하지 않았지만, 그래도 듣기는 듣는 것 같았어. 나 혼자서 계속 얘기했어. 대답 안 해도 좋으니까 듣기라도 하라고. 말하기 싫으면 하지 말라지. 난 내 할 말 다할 거니까.

리처드, 난 널 만나고 꽤 괜찮아졌어. 좋아졌어. 여전히 병신 같긴 하지만, 그래도 밥벌이하는 병신이야. 엄마에게 집세 달라고 부탁 안 해도 돼. 빠듯하긴 하지만, 혼자서 어떻게든 버틸 수 있다고. 정 안되면 쉐어를 하면 되지, 플랫메이트 한 명 구하면 되지. 사람 죽은 집에 누가 들어오겠냐 싶지만. 그래, 나 있잖아. 일도 들어왔고, 전시도 할 수 있게 됐어. 심지어 또 할 수 있어. 생전 처음이야. 나 학교 다닐 때는 욕만 죽도록 먹었거든. 한동안 FAIL만 보면 현기증 날 정도로 노이로제 걸려서 시달렸는데 이젠 괜찮아. 프로스트 교수 봐도 아무렇지도 않아. 심지어 프로스트 교수 요즘 나한테 꽤 잘 대해준다? 정말이야, 내가 정신을 좀 차린 것 같대. 네 덕분이야. 그러니까 너도 좀 괜찮아지면 안 될까? 나만 받는 것 같잖아. 나만 좋아지고 넌 여전히 거기 있으면 어떡해. 같이 나가자. 거기서 나와, 너 있는 곳은 너무 어두워. 그리고 존나 추워. 난 추운 게 싫어. 우리 런던 뜰까? 너 아일랜드는 한 번도 안 가봤지? 우리 집에 갈래? 우리 엄마 좋은 사람이야, 아버지도. 내 동생들도 좋은 애들이야. 앨리에게 꼭 너를 소개해주고 싶어. 앨리는 천사야. 너랑 앨리 둘이 같이 있으면 진짜 멋질 거야, 예쁠 거야. 앨리랑 에이미에겐 너 만난다고 솔직하게 말할래. 우리 엄만 좀 나중에. 내가 남자 만난다는 거 알면 어떻게 나올지 모르거든, 우리 엄마 좀 보수적이어서. 그래도 결국 엄만 내 편이야. 시간이 좀 걸릴 뿐이지……. 

그러니까 리처드는 계속 멍하게 있다가 좀 정신을 차린 것 같았어. 눈이 탁하고 흐렸는데 맑아지더라고. 하지만 그게 꼭 좋은 일인 것 같진 않았어. 정신을 차리고 한다는 말이. 

CC, 미안해.  
CC, 사랑해.

내가 무슨 말을 더 하겠어. 그냥 있었지. 안아주고만 있었어. 눈물이 좀 나왔다. 그 외에 리처드가 한 말을 다시 떠올리고 싶진 않아. 많은 사람에게 미안하다고만 했어. 엄마 미안해, 아빠 미안해. 휴, 미안해. 안나, 미안해요. 페이스 씨, 미안해요. 그 미국 놈 이름 그때 처음 알았다. 이름 존나 이상했어. 리, 정말 미안해요. 근데 나한텐 미안하다고 하지 않았다. CC 사랑해, 그 말만 계속 하다가. 내 얼굴을 보면서 또 CC, 사랑해. 나 CC 아니야. 내가 좀 울컥해서 말하니까, 웃으면서 알고 있어. 그러더라. CC, 사랑했어. 이번엔 과거형. 난 안 사랑 하냐? 난 너 사랑하는데. 난 좀 울면서 물어봤어. 리처드는 대답하지 않고 웃었어. 나도 기운이 다 빠져서 따라 웃었지. 그러니까 내게 키스하면서 말했어. 넌 이미 알고 있어, Starman. K, 난 바보가 아니야. 나중에야 확신하긴 했지만, 그건 고백이 맞아. 나 데이빗 보위 좋아하잖아, ‘Space Oddity’ 존나 좋아하잖아. 거기서 우주 비행사가 자기 아내에게 사랑한다고 전해달라고 말하거든, 그녀는 이미 알고 있다면서. 씨발, 이 얘기 했던 것 같은데. 그리고 데이빗 보위 앨범에 ‘Starman’이란 곡이 있어. 이것도 존나 유명해. 끝내줘. 그 말 듣고 난 알았지. 어쩌면 리처드는 내가 모르는 방법으로 그 나름대로 많은 얘기를 했을지도 모른다고. 하여간 끝까지 솔직하지 못해. 병신. 

또, 그가 나는 알지 못하는 커다란 죄책감을 혼자 앓으며 살고 있단 건 확실히 알았지. 내 생각엔……그 사람들이 그런 죄책감을 갖고 그를 대해야 할 것 같은데. K, 리처드에게 무슨 일이 있었던 건 확실해. 그리고 그 일은 끔찍한 일이었던 것 같아. 

다음 날, 리처드는 거짓말처럼 멀쩡해졌다. 평소처럼 그 쌀쌀맞고 얄미운 얼굴로 아침을 차렸고 아침부터 데이빗 보위 앨범을 꺼냈다. 조금이긴 하지만 리처드는 아침도 먹었고, 무언가 털어낸 것처럼 홀가분한 얼굴로 한 번도 꺼내지 않았던 옛날 앨범들을 꺼내 사진을 봤다. 내게도 보여줬다. 우린 바닥에 엎드려서 그 사진들을 봤다. 그와 나 사이에 시간이 확 느껴지는 사진들이었다. 바래고 얼룩진 사진엔 십수 년이 묻어 있었다. 나는 태어나지도 않았던 과거였다. 너 노인공경 하라고 일부러 보여 주냐? 하고 내가 물었더니 리처드는 싫으면 안 봐도 돼. 부끄러워하면서 앨범을 도로 집어넣으려고 해서 실랑이가 좀 있었다.   
“너 어릴 때 좀 어설프게 생겼네? 심지어 좀 못생긴 것 같아.”  
리처드 뺨이 그렇게 통통한 건 처음 봐서 난 웃겼다. 내가 놀리니까 리처드는 인상을 찌푸리면서 변명처럼 말했다.   
“어릴 때잖아.”  
“지금이 낫다. 지금이 더 예쁘네.”  
“정말?”   
거짓말이다. 어릴 때가 훨씬 낫다. 뺨이 통통한 건 둘째 치고, 표정이 훨씬 밝았다. 표정이 어두워진 건 그가 입단할 무렵부터이다. 지금의 우울하고 싸늘한 분위기는 그 무렵부터 생겼다. 단순히 어른이 되어서 성숙해진 것과는 조금 다른 분위기였다. 이를테면, 못 볼 거 다 보고 겪어서 쓴맛을 제대로 알았다고 해야 하나. 다른 단원들과 함께 찍은 단체 사진에서 혼자 어두웠다. 분명 미소 짓고 있었지만, 사람이 끔찍하단 미소였다. 

좀 노골적이고 더러운 얘기긴 한데, 처음 섹스를 하고 나서 분위기가 확 바뀌는 사람들이 있다. 여자든, 남자든 이전에 없던 분위기를 갑자기 걸치고 나타나서 보는 사람들로 하여금 쟤 이제 동정이 아니구나. 하고 말이 나올 정도로 확 티를 내는데 리처드도 그런 부류였다. 왜 이런 얘기를 하냐면.  
“너 이때 CC랑 처음 잤지? 자고 나서 바로 얼마 뒤에 찍은 거 아니야?”  
학교 스튜디오에서 찍은 낡은 사진 한 장을 가리키며 물었다. 리처드 혼자 찍은 사진이었는데 전신 거울을 등지고 바에 기대서 허술한 옷차림으로 얼굴을 측면으로 하고 웃고 있는 사진이었다. 앳된 얼굴이었지만, 야한 느낌이 났다. 정말이다, 꽤 위험하게 야했다. 아슬아슬하게 사람을 건드리는 얼굴이었다.   
“응?”  
리처드는 깜짝 놀라 내게 되물었다.  
“맞지?”  
그 사진은, 리처드가 발레를 시작한 이후로 가장 좋아 보이는 얼굴이었다. 아주 어릴 때를 제외하곤, 앨범에 있는 사진 통틀어서 제일 행복해 보였다.   
“어떻게 알았어? 나이 보고? 날짜 안 적혀 있는데…….”  
“얼굴이 폈어. 그리고 존나 티나. 나 섹스해봤어요, 써놓고 있네.”  
“아, 부끄럽게 그러지 마.”  
얼른 사진을 숨기며 리처드는 얼굴을 붉혔다.  
“리치, 나 사실 이제까지 닥터 후 한 편도 안 봤었거든. 너하고 처음 봤는데.”  
“응.”  
“닥터 만나면 나 이때로 보내달라고 말할 거야.”  
“왜?”  
“왜라니? 당연하잖아. 아, 너 미성년자였지 저 땐. 안 되겠다. 감옥에 갈 순 없지. 닥터는 컴패니언 나이 어리게는 못 만들어 줘? 그냥 시간 여행만 가능해?”  
“왜? 잠깐만……너 설마.”  
리처드가 수상쩍은 표정을 지으며 이마에 주름을 잡는다. 난 자신 있게 말했다.  
“CC에게서 널 뺏어와야지. 내가 열일곱 살 땐 지금보다 더 쌩쌩했거든. 종일 섹스 하는 생각밖에 안 했어.”  
“내가 너 때문에 미치겠다, 정말.”  
소리 내어 웃는 날 밀어내며 리처드가 말했다. 내가 그 무렵 리처드의 사진을 보고 존나 꼴려서 딱 저 나이의 리처드를 덮치고 싶단 생각을 한 건, 사실 다른 이유에서다. 안 비참한 섹스를 할 수 있을 것 같아서였다. 섹스하면서 수도 없이 사랑한다 말할 수 있고, 하고 나서도 사랑한다고 말할 수 있을 것 같았다. 그리고 리처드도, 내게 사랑한다고 솔직하게 말할 수 있을 것 같았다. 난 아무 흉터 없이, 멍든 곳도 없이 비참한 걸 겪지 않은 깨끗한 리처드의 맨몸에다 사랑한다고 말하고 싶었다.

저녁이 되어 나는 나가봐야만 했다. 거지 같은 년이 왜 오늘 종일 연락이 없어요? 약속 있는 거 잊어버린 거 아니죠? 하고 날 닦달해왔기 때문이다. 대체 왜 여자들은 약속시각까지 아무 말 없이 기다리는 걸 하지 못할까? 일곱 시에 만나기로 약속했으면 7시에 약속 장소에서 보면 그만이지 1시부터 오늘 보기로 했지? 연락을 하는지 이해할 수가 없다. 난 정말 가기 싫었다. 계속 집에 있고 싶었지만 불필요한 약속의 책임감이 날 현관문까지 끌어냈다. 안 가면 안 돼? 웬일로 리처드가 먼저 나를 붙잡았다. 나도 가기 싫어. 하지만 알잖아, 그년들 존나 독한 거. 안 갔다간……. 여자들의, 여자들만이 할 수 있는 끔찍한 복수를 상상하며 괴로운 표정을 짓는 날 안아주면서 리처드가 키스했다. 그리고 처음이었다. 그렇게 아무 걱정 없는 표정으로 웃기만 하는 건. 예쁘게 웃으면서 말했다. 

잘 가, 에이단.

도살장에 끌려 온 개월 수 찬 짐승처럼 씩씩거리며 앉아있는 날 보며 D가 그러게 얜 휴일엔 부르면 안 된다고 말했잖아요. 애인이랑 데이트하기도 바쁠 텐데. 이죽거리면서 스미스와 알렌과 팀을 먹고 날 놀렸다. 그들은 초저녁부터 술을 아주 들이부었다. 아무래도 자리가 끝날 때쯤이면 이 머저리들을 무사히 귀가시키는 건 내 몫이 될 것 같다. 정신 멀쩡한 사람이 한 사람은 있어야 안전하게 돌아갈 수 있으니까, 난 평소보다 술을 좀 덜 마셨다. 로라 알렌과 제시 스미스가 지껄이는 얘기들은 사람을 환장하게 하는 것이었다. 그 여자들에게 이제는 예술에 대한 환상과 이상 같은 건 없다. 더없이 현실적이고, 속물적이었다. 자리를 잡기 위해 발버둥 치는 사람들의 적나라한 얘기들을 굳이 끄집어내서 좋을 건 없으니 말하지 않기로 하자. 그 사이에 끼어서 D는 애새끼처럼 입을 벌리고 고개만 끄덕이며 들었다. 자리를 옮겨서 술을 또 마시기 시작했는데 리처드에게서 전화가 왔다. 난 얼른 일어나서 좀 조용한 곳으로 나가 전화를 받았다.   
\- 에이단, 오늘 늦게 와?  
리처드가 내게 물었다. 몇 시쯤 됐지? 아직 9시밖에 안 된 것 같은데. 벌써 자려나?   
“오랜만에 술 마셔서 길어질 것 같은데. 어, 전시 잘 끝내서 다들 기분이 좋아.”  
\- 그래.  
내 말에 리처드는 담담하게 대답했다.   
“혼자 있어?”  
\- 응, 추워.  
“너 설마 에어컨 틀었어?”  
\- 아니.  
“왜 추워, 감기 걸린 거야?”  
\- 아니.  
“따뜻하게 하고 자. 내일 보자.”  
\- 그럴게.  
그렇게 대답하며 리처드는 먼저 전화를 끊어버렸다. 통화를 마치고 다시 자리로 돌아오는데 뭔가 석연치 않았다. 불안했다. 이상한 기분을 떨쳐내기 위해 머리를 흔들며 자리에 앉았더니 D가 내 잔에 다시 술을 채워 주면서 애인이 보고 싶대? 키득키득 웃으며 아는 체했다. 아니, 보고 싶단 말 안 했어. 난 좀 멍청하게 D가 채워 준 술을 마시며 조금 전 통화했던 리처드의 목소리를 곱씹어봤다. 평소처럼 좀 울음이 섞인, 코 막힌 목소리도 아니었고, 말투가 신경질적이지도 않았다. 평소 리처드의 목소리는 가볍게 울리면서 약간 쇳소리가 섞여 있는데 그런 목소리도 아니었다. 그렇다면 대체 어떤 목소리로 내게 말 한 거지? 심지어 그의 목소리가 기억이 안 났다. 영상을 편집하면 타임라인에 녹음된 소리의 높낮이와 길이를 확인할 수 있는데, 조금 전 리처드의 목소리는. ― 아무 정보도 입력되어 있지 않았다. 녹음이 아예 안 된 거다. 음원이 날아가 버린 것이다. 그럼 아무리 존나게 애를 써서 편집하고 인코딩을 해봤자, 영상만 자기 혼자서 지랄을 하지 소리는 들리지 않는다. 영상 속에 등장하는 사물이 얼마나 근사하게 자리 잡고 있든, 조명이 얼마나 끝내주게 각도를 유지하며 비추고 있든, 인물이 무슨 표정을 짓든지 간에 결국 반쪽자리 영상에 불과한 것이다. 소리 없는 세상을 상상해본다. 그딴 건 존재하지 않는다. 대기권 밖으로 나가서 인류가 살 수 없는 진공 상태의 우주나 그렇다. 클럽 안은 소란스러웠지만, 더 이상 아무 소리도 들리지 않았다. 내 앞에 빙 둘러앉은 얼간이들 입 모양을 보니 내게 다들 뭐라고 지껄이는 것 같긴 하다. 점점 여자들 표정이 심각해졌다. D가 내 어깨를 흔들기 시작한다. 리처드 목소리가 어땠더라? 난 계속 그 생각만 했다. 그러다 문득 생각이 났다. 오늘 리처드는 잘 다녀와, 라고 인사하지 않았단 걸. 잘 가, 에이단. 그렇게 인사했었다. 씨발, 나는 자리에서 일어났다. D가 나를 붙잡았지만 뿌리치고 바로 클럽 밖으로 나와서 캡을 잡았다. 캐비는 붙임성이 쓸데없이 좋은 사람이라 내게 오늘 날씨와 요즘 정치인들 하는 꼴에 대해서 화제를 꺼내며 말을 붙여왔지만, 난 얼른 가줘요, 얼른. H역, 빨리요. 그에게 소리까지 지르며 다그쳤다. 씨발, 아직도 멀었어요? 내가 고함을 치자 캐비도 똑같이 목에 핏대를 세우며 고함을 쳤다. 젊은 놈이 막돼먹었네, 어쩌네, 그런 것들이다. 아, 씨발, 나 원래 병신 맞으니까 빨리 좀 가달라고. 내가 다시 소리를 지르니까 그는 몹시 불쾌하다는 표정을 지으며 입을 아예 다물어버렸다. 

플랫 입구까지 도착해서 난 지갑에 든 돈을 캐비에게 죄다 줘버렸다. 캐비가 멍청한 얼굴로 거스름돈을 찾았지만 받지 않고 급하게 문을 열고 계단을 뛰어 올라갔다. 나는 손이 떨려서 현관문 앞에서 스페어 키를 한 번 떨어뜨렸다. 씨발, 미치겠네. 욕을 하며 그걸 주워들고 계속 구멍에 꽂았지만 잘 들어가지를 않았다. 리처드 안에 있어? 아직 안 자? 문 좀 열어볼래? 마음이 급해져서 소리를 질렀지만 아무 반응이 없었다. 겨우 문을 열고 집안으로 들어갔는데 사람 냄새가 안 났다. 그리고 불이 다 꺼져 있었다. 어두컴컴한 집 안이 낯설어서 다시 복도로 나와 호수를 확인해야만 했다. 리처드의 집이 맞는데. 왜? 난 다시 집 안으로 들어와 더듬거리며 거실 불을 켜고 욕실부터 확인했다. 아무도 없다. 드레스 룸을 확인했다. 아무도 없다. 잡다한 물건을 보관해 두는 창고로 쓰는 방에도, 아무도 없었다. 다시 부엌으로 나왔는데, 리처드가 약을 진열해 두는 선반에 그가 단 한 번도 먹지 않았던 약이 없었다. 손대지 않고 모아두기만 했던 그 눈 아픈 형형색색 약들 말이다, 하나도 없었다. 아, 아, 씨발. 젠장, 씨발. 나는 머리를 쥐어뜯으며 침실 문을 열었다. 방 안에도 불이 다 꺼져 있었다. 거실에서부터 들어온 어렴풋한 빛으로 나는 방 안을 겨우 볼 수 있었다. 발밑에 약 봉투와 약병이 뒹굴었다. 이러려고 그동안 병원에서 받아온 약에 손 안 댔나? 이러자고 나에게 넌 이미 알고 있다고 말했나? 난 그만 주저앉고 말았다.


	49. Chapter 49

K, 이건 별로 얘기하고 싶지 않은데. 날 이해하지? 너도 괴롭잖아. 이 짓거리도 슬슬 그만두고 싶어. 하지만 시작한 거 어쩔 수 없이 끝내야겠지. 벌써 우리가 얼마나 이 얘길 하는 거지? 시간이 꽤 지난 것 같은데. K, 네게 좋은 얘기만 하고 싶었어, 사실. 하지만 살면서 좋은 일들만 있는 건 불가능하니까. 리처드와 만나면서 정말 그와 끝내고 싶단 생각을 두 번 했었지. 생각만 한 게 두 번이야. 마지막은……됐다. 나라고 늘 좋을 수만은 없잖아. 난 좆도 없는 새끼지만, 상처는 받는다고. 너무 힘들었거든. 이게 처음이었어, 리처드와 더 이상 만나고 싶지 않았어. 헤어지고 싶었어. 방에 들어가서 불을 켜니까, 잠시만 K. 잠시만. 미안. 다시 생각하려니 너무 힘들다. 잠깐 다른 얘기 하자. 데이빗 보위가 『The Next day』 앨범 내기 전에 싱글 발표했잖아. 『Where Are We Now?』 그 앨범, 돌아다니면서 엄청 많이 들었어. 그때쯤이었지, 그래. 리처드 소식을 마지막으로 들었을 때였어. 나는 계속 돌아다녔어. 갈 곳이 없는데도 어디로든 가야만 했어. 내가 슬픔을 견딜 수 있는 유일한 방법이었거든. 그리고 3월에 『The Next day』 앨범이 나왔지. 그 앨범 13번 트랙 들어볼래? ‘You Feel So Lonely You Could Die’ 난 이 노래만 들으면 리처드 생각이 나. 그래, 이왕 우울할 거 죽도록 우울하게 떠올려보자. 리처드는 자고 있었어. 잠들어 있었다고. 정확히는 죽어가고 있는 거였지. 난 죽어가는 리처드에게 다가갔어. 씨발, 다시 생각하니 내가 죽을 것 같다. 리처드는 고요했어. 고요란 말이 어울려. 죽어가는 데 오히려 편안해 보였어. 근데 난 그때 그를 포기할 생각이 없었어. 그도 힘들었고, 나도 힘들었지만 보내주고 싶지 않았다고. 헤어지고 싶었지만 떠나보내고 싶진 않았어. 

“리치, 눈 좀 떠봐. 리치, 나야. 내 목소리 들려? 자고 있어? 나왔어. 잘 다녀왔다고 물어봐야지. 이러고 있으면 어떡해. 눈 좀 뜨라고 미친년아, 자는 척하지 말고 좀…….”  
리처드는 아무리 흔들어도 일어나지 않았다. 벌써 몸이 차갑고 딱딱했다. 나는 더 이상 지체하지 않고 잠든 그를 업고 밖으로 나와 큰길까지 갔다. 캡이 안 잡혔다. 구급차를 부르려 했지만, 여기까지 오는 길에 리처드가 끝나 버릴까 봐 마음이 급했다. 그리고 어차피 사람들은 결코 구급차에 길을 비켜주지 않는다. 다들 자기들이 가장 급하다. 자기 사정밖에 모른다. 그러나 그들을 비난하진 않을 것이다. 겨우 캡 하나를 잡고 인근에 사설 병원 응급실로 갔다. 시간이 촉박했다. 리처드는 계속 의식이 없었고, 숨소리도 점점 옅어지고 있었다. 그를 살아갈 수 있도록 붙들어 줄 의미는 희박해진 지 오래라, 내가 아무리 식어가는 몸을 안아주고 눈 좀 떠보라고 말을 걸어도 소용없었다. 

응급실 레지던트가 내게 환자가 무슨 약을 먹었냐고 물었다. 모른다고 대답했다. 정말 모르냐고 다시 물었다. 선반에서 봤던 리처드의 정신과 약들을 기억하는 대로 다 말해줬다. 그랬더니 이번엔 얼마나 복용했냐고 사무적인 태도로 물어봤다. 몰라요, 정말. 살려만 주세요. 내가 울면서 대답하자 자기들끼리 뭐라고 얘기하더니 가버렸다. 위세척이 가능할까? 의식은요? 챠콜은 있어? 이봐, 챠콜. 이거 기도 확보부터 하는 거 아니야? 이 사람 정신 못 차리는데? 어차피 제대로 죽지도 않을 거 뭐하러 이런 식으로 시위해? 도저히 알아들을 수 없는 비난들이었다. 여기서도 힐난은 그를 피해 가지 않았다. 리처드가 의식이 있었다면 그들이 하는 말을 듣고 아예 목을 매달았을 것이다. 그들은 죽을 거면 차라리 농약을 삼키지 이게 뭐하는 짓이냐고 자기들끼리 떠들었다. 다들 지독히도 화나 있었고 피곤해 보였다. 그들이 내뱉는 무관심하고 냉정한 말에 나는 화가 났지만, 소리 지를 힘도 없었다. 벤치에 앉아 머리를 싸매며 초조하게 기다렸을 뿐이다. 

내가 태어나서 처음 느낀 가장 비참한 기분이었다. 나는 그에게 아무것도 아니었다. 자신 있었는데. 나와 지내면 그가 다 괜찮아질 줄 알았는데. 그는 숨겨놓은 비밀이 너무 많은 사람이고 나는 숨길 게 없는 놈이었다. 우리 사이엔 서로 더 가까워질 수 없도록 투명한 유리벽이 가로막고 있었다. 방탄유리다. 깨지지 않는다. 나는 유리벽에 손을 대고 입 맞추고 그것을 끌어안고 그를 안고 있었다고 착각했다. 나는 아무래도 위선자인 것 같다. 아무것도 모르는 게 매력이라 생각했다. 곧 무너져 사라질 것 같은 연약함이 매력이라 생각했다. 높은 곳에 아슬아슬하게 선 사람의 위기감에 성욕을 느꼈다. 좆같다, 개새끼.

새벽 응급실엔 별의별 사람들이 다 왔다. 술 처마시고 시비 붙어서 싸우다 얼굴 깨진 사람들, 이가 부러진 사람들, 심지어 칼에 찔린 사람까지 왔다. 교통사고로 실려 오는 사람들도 있었다. 고열로 응급실을 찾은 어린애도 있었다. 혼자서 겨우겨우 여기까지 온 사람도 있었고, 가족과 함께, 가족이 아닌 보호자와 함께 온 사람들도 있었다. 병자와 함께 온 사람들 표정은 정말 나와 똑같았다. 다들 힘들어 보였고, 지쳐 보였다. 난 이런 곳에서 3일만 있어도 미쳐버릴 것 같은데, 근무하는 사람들은 하나같이 무덤덤했다. 아마 그들은 이곳을 찾는 사람들을 같은 사람 취급을 하지 않는 것 같았다. 이해한다. 그래야만 여기서 버틸 수 있을 것이다. 레지던트가 다시 나를 찾았다. 응급처치는 끝냈지만, 아직 의식이 없다고 내게 전해줬다. 그 말은 잘 안 들렸다. 저 멀리서 외치는 것 같았다. 그럼 어떻게 해야 해요? 초조함에 다리를 떨며 내가 묻자 그가 다시 입을 열었다. 위세척이……기관지가……폐렴, 응급실 수용인원……입원. 보험, 진료기록……. 역시나 잘 들리지 않았다. 그러나 마지막으로 근무한 지 얼마 되지 않았는지 아직은 겁먹은 얼굴에 어수룩해 보이는 젊은 레지던트가 날 동정하며 했던 말은 확실히 기억한다. 퇴원 후에 정신과 치료를 받는 게 좋을 겁니다. 이미 받고 있겠지만, 제대로요. 저런 사람들은 결국 또 같은 일로 찾아오거든요. 난 대답하지 않았다. 

수속을 밟고 응급실 수납창구에서 수납을 미리 해버렸다. 빚지고 사는 건 지긋지긋하다. 근처에 설치된 ATM에서 돈을 찾아오니 통장이 비어버렸다. 한 푼도 남지 않은 것이다. 도와줄 사람을 떠올려봤는데 아무도 생각나지 않았다. D? 이 새끼도 돈 없어서 빌빌거리긴 나와 마찬가지다. W 교수? 무슨 염치로? 조지아? 조지아가 안다면 분명 쓰러질 것이므로 난 환자를 둘이나 떠맡아야 할 것이다. B? 씨발, 말이라고. B의 친구 T? 됐다, 집어치우자. 그러고 보니 나는 런던에서 아는 사람이 별로 많지 않다는 것을 깨달았다. 고향으로 돌아가면 연락만 하면 당장에라도 볼 수 있는 친구들이 깔렸지만, 여기서 나는 아무것도 아닌 혼자였던 것이다. 좆같은 년, 내가 여기서 혼자라는 걸 아주 뼈저리게 깨닫게 해줬다. 나는 더는 거기 있지 못하고 밖으로 나와서 사람들을 피해 으슥한 곳에 몸을 숨기고, 덜덜 떨기까지 하면서 담배나 피우고 울어댔다. 이 와중에 돈 문제가 또 내 발목을 잡았다. 살려면 돈이 있어야 했다. 돈이 얼마나 들지 알 수 없었다. 그렇다고 리히터에게 연락을 하긴 죽기보다도 더 싫었다. 차라리 내가 어디서 사채를 뒤집어쓰면 썼지 그 자식에겐 절대로 연락하지 않을 것이다. 벌써 몇 달 전이었더라? B 씨발년에게 소포를 부치느라 엄마에게 돈을 빌렸는데 또 같은 짓거리를 해야 한다. 참 내가 버는 얼마 안 되는 돈이 정말 별 볼 일 없다는 게 확실해졌다. 집세만 겨우 내고, 굶지 않으면 다행이었다. 난 내 의지와는 상관없이 내 주변에 공수표를 뿌려댄 꼴이 되고 말았다. 언젠가 같이 여행을 가자고? 병원비도 힘겨운데 무슨 여행? 선물? 꿈도 못 꾼다. 진정한 행복은 돈으로 살 수 없다고 말하는 인간들 입에다가 영수증을 쑤셔 넣어주고 싶었다. 난 놈들을 죽이고 싶었다. 나를 비참하게 하는 온갖 영수증으로 질식시켜서 말이다.

아침부터 엄마에게 전화해서 한다는 소리가 돈 좀 빌려줘, 였다. 엄마는 한숨을 쉬었다. 이유도 묻지 않았다. 내가 약을 입에다 털어 넣고 죽고 싶었다. 나는 일요일 온종일 리처드 곁을 지켰지만, 리처드는 깨어나지 않았다. 의사는 할 수 있는 건 다했다고 한다. 보통은 의식이 돌아온다고 한다. 수액이 떨어지는 가느다란 줄 하나에 모든 걸 내맡긴 리처드는 정말 살기 싫은 것이다. 나는 그에게 아무것도 아니다. 난 그가 살아야 할 이유가 못 된다. 그래서 리처드는 더 자고 싶은 모양이다. 병원에서 하루를 다 써버리고, 막차를 타고 집에 돌아와 혼자 집에 있었다. 월요일 아침이 오면 난 또 일을 하러 가야만 했고, 일을 해야만 엄마에게 빌린 돈을 갚을 수 있었다. 엄마는 갚을 필요가 없다고 말했지만 난 반드시 갚을 것이다. 난 이 모든 게 진절머리났고 지독히도 침울해졌다. 침대에 눕기도 싫었다. 누워 있으면 리처드 생각이 났다. 어쨌든 그와 나는 저 싸구려 침대에서 몇 번이나 같이 뒹굴었으니까. 씨발년, 날 그 병든 몸으로 몹시도 설레게 했었다. 그 다 닳아버린 마음을 내게 줄 것처럼 굴었다. 꺼진 배터리를 충전하고 모바일 전원을 켜니까 아주 난리였다. 엄마는 괜찮냐고 물었다. 대답할 염치가 없었다. D도 난리였다. 무슨 일 있냐고, 갑자기 왜 나갔냐고 연달아 묻고 있었다. 대답하고 싶지 않았다. 내가 아무 말이 없으니 아마 엄마는 앨리에게 어떻게 된 일이냐고 물어보라고 시킨 것 같았다. 에이단, 무슨 일 있어? 괜찮아? 걱정돼서 그래. 보면 연락해 줘. 난 앨리에게 약하니까, 내 천사에겐 사실을 숨길 수 없었다. 나중에 말해줄게, 앨리. 그렇게 메시지 하나만 보내놓고 또 연락이 올까 봐 다시 전원을 꺼버렸다. 숨어서 울자. 적어도 내게는 마음껏 고통스러워 할 자유는 남아있으니까.

새벽부터 병원에 들렀다. 리처드는 자고 있었다. 잠든 그를 두고 일하러 갔다. W 교수가 내 안색을 보더니 몸이 안 좋냐고 걱정스러운 목소리로 물었다. 그냥 피곤해서요. 하고 그에게 대강 둘러댔다. 난 사람들을 정말 조금도 보고 싶지 않았다. 그들을 상대할 마음이 전혀 없었지만 내겐 그럴만한 능력과 염치가 없었으므로 억지로 그들을 상대해야만 했다. 카렌 벨은 왜 자꾸 날 찾아오는지 모르겠다. 그녀에게 솔직하게 말했다. 나 지금 힘드니까, 나중에 얘기하자고. 그 여자는 그러니까 날 엄청 걱정하면서 또 물었다. 무슨 일 있냐고. 난 쌀쌀맞게 말했다. 네가 할 걱정 아니라고. 신경 끄라고. 다음 주에 같이 식사를 하자고 말을 꺼낸 큐레이터에게 식사는 다음으로 미뤄야겠다고 미리 연락을 줬다. 난 초조해하고, 매달리고, 이런 건 도무지 못한다. 그건 좆같은 일이다. 기대감에 부풀어 있다 실망하는 것처럼 처참한 게 없다. 나만 해도 지금 죽도록 처참하니 괜히 다른 사람에게 같은 기분을 느끼게 하고 싶지 않았다. 아무 생각도 하지 않으려고 없는 일거리까지 만들어 내서 죽을 것처럼 일했다. 하지만 작업은 하나도 하지 않았다. 아니, 하지 못했다. 이래서 내가 주변 사람을 모티브 삼아 작업하는 게 위험하다고 말했던 것이다. 그 사람과 형성되었던 관계가 조금이라도 일그러지거나 변화가 생기면 작업 방향을 완전히 틀어버려야 하는데, 그렇게 되면 더 이상 그 작업은 내가 원했던 것이 아니다. 내 손을 떠나버린다. 작업 노트를 대강 훑어보는데 리처드 얘기밖에 없었다. 긍정적인 요소도, 부정적인 요소도, 죄다 리처드에 대해 지껄여 놨다. 그 인간 예쁜 건 사실이니까, 이렇게까지 낯 뜨겁게 끼적이지 않아도 좋았을 텐데. 날 진정으로 사랑하지도 않는 인간이 뭐가 그렇게 좋다고 열렬히 고백해놨는지 모르겠다. 퇴근하고 돈 찾으러 가는 길에 영수증 분쇄기에다 그걸 집어넣어서 다 갈아버렸다. 오랜 시간 공들여서 꾸며왔던 내 마음은 그렇게 다 찢겼다. 시퍼렇게 선 날이 확실하게 갈아줬다. 이제 씨발, 담배 살 돈도 없구나. 담배가 피우고 싶어서 길거리에 누가 피다 말고 버린 장초가 있는지 게걸스러운 눈으로 찾아 헤맸다. 비에 젖어 눅눅하고 냄새나는 걸 주워 피우면서 또 리처드와 헤어지고 싶단 생각을 했다. 정말이다. 그를 보고 싶지 않았다. 그런데도 습관처럼 그를 찾았다. 하지만 리처드는 여전히 자고 있었고, 내가 불러도 대답이 없었다. 

리처드, 눈 좀 떠. 반응 없는 손을 잡고 속삭였다. 보고 싶어, 리처드. 계속 속삭였다. 나 배고파, 종일 굶었어. 뭘 사 먹으려니까 돈도 없고……밖에서 먹는 거 맛도 없고. 뭘 사 먹어도 네가 만든 것보다 맛이 없더라고. 나 원래 입맛 그렇게 까다롭진 않았거든? 런던에선 뭘 먹어도 맛없으니까 어느새 적응해서 존나 아무거나 잘 먹었단 말이야. 물론 맛있진 않았지만, 그래도 까다롭게 안 굴었어. 근데 이젠 못 먹겠어. 넌 날 이렇게 만들어놓고 가버리면 어떡해. 그 말을 하는데 손등 위로 눈물이 자꾸 떨어졌다. 내가 지금 뭘 하고 있는 거지, 스스로 한심하고 혐오스러워서 견딜 수가 없었다. 이 인간은 내가 필요 없으니까 그냥 죽어버리려고 했던 인간인데 내가 뭐가 아쉬워서 이렇게 붙잡고 있는 걸까. 리처드, 배고파. 나는 그를 흔들어 깨우려고 했다. 리처드는 힘없이 내가 흔드는 대로 흔들렸다. 이 사람은 이렇게 평생을 남이 흔들면 흔들리는 대로 살아왔다. 자기 혼자 서 있을 힘이 없는 사람이었다. 리처드, 넌 배 안 고파? 난 얼굴이 따갑도록 울면서 계속 말을 걸었다. 아무것도 안 먹고 계속 자고 있는데 배 정말 안 고파? 나 돈 없을까 봐 배고프다고 말 안 하는 거야? 너 밥 사줄 돈은 있어……. 눈만 떠. 너 먹고 싶은 거 먹자. 초콜릿 아이스크림 안 먹고 싶냐? 너 기분 안 좋으면 그 거 먹던데. 내가 너 그럴 때마다 여자 같다고 존나 끔찍해했잖아? 여자들이나 기분 나쁘면 먹을 걸로 푼다고 말이야. 근데 나도 기분 좆같으면 이제 먹어. 원래 그렇게 좋아하진 않는데, 찾게 되더라고. 야, 리치. 밖에 존나 추워, 씨발. 그래도 아이스크림 사 먹자. 너 눈만 뜨면, 응. 

난 너무 힘들어서 다 놓아버리고 영영 숨고 싶었지만, 일을 해야만 했다. 내게 살길 주겠다고 다른 사람이 내민 호의를 그렇게 짓밟을 순 없었다. 계속 담배를 못 피우니까 짜증이 났다. 심지어 손까지 좀 떨렸다. 또, 계속 굶어가면서 일하니까 손에 힘이 안 들어가는데다 머리가 계속 어지러웠다. 지끈거리며 관자놀이가 아파서 약이라도 먹을까 하다가, 약 먹고 병원에 누워있는 리처드 생각하니 무서워서 약엔 손도 대지 못했다. 그러다 기어이 한 번 쓰러졌는데, 세상이 완전히 뒤집혔다. 굶어서 쓰러진 건 난생처음이었다. 순식간이었다. 어떻게 된 일이냐면, W 교수가 잠깐 이리 와서 학부생 포트폴리오 좀 같이 봐주겠냐고 불러서 앉아 있다가 일어났는데 눈앞이 새카매졌다. 중심을 제대로 잡을 수 없어서 더듬거리며 책상을 잡았는데, 바로 미끄러졌다. 그걸 붙들고 있을 힘이 없었으므로. 바닥에 곤두박질치면서 머리를 좀 세게 부딪쳤다. 찡, 하고 골이 울렸다. 정말 머리가 깨지는 줄 알았다. 내가 쓰러지자 W 교수가 놀라서 달려와 나를 흔들어 깨웠다. 닌 정신이 하나도 없어서 그가 묻는 대로 다 대답해주고 말았다. 밥을 못 먹어서요, 담배도 본의 아니게 참고 있고. 그러니까 그는 날 또 폭삭 젖은 불쌍한 동물처럼 보고 있었다. 심지어 눈가가 젖었더라. 대체 어떻게 된 일이야? W 교수가 내게 다시 물었다. 모르겠어요, 하나도. 배가 고프네요. 그 말 하고 그냥 정신을 놔버렸다.

그와 같이 식사를 하는 것만큼 고문받는 기분이 드는 일도 없을 것이다. 그런데 내가 고문받을 가치가 있는 인간이긴 한가? 날 고문한다고 해서 얻어낼 게 있을까? 런던에서 난 아는 사람도 없는데. 알고 있는 비밀도 거의 없고, 알고 있는 것도 대단치 않은 것들뿐인데. 난 그렇게 중요한 인간이 아니다. 길거리 지나가면 숱하게 보이는 한심한 애새끼에 불과하다. 그런데도 W 교수는 내 꼴을 보더니 그냥 둘 수 없었는지 자기 집까지 나를 데려갔다. 그의 집도 군대처럼 정리정돈 되어 있었다. 그는 참전용사처럼 보이기까지 했다. 리처드의 집과 다른 점은, 리처드의 집 가구들은 죄다 사람 냄새 안 나는 차가운 소재에다 색감도 회색이 많았지만, 그의 집의 가구는 다 값비싼 원목이었고 관리까지 잘 되어 있어서 어지간한 사람보다 행색이 좋았단 것이다. 적어도 나보다는 그놈들 신세가 훨씬 좋아 보였다. 요즘도 이런 걸 쓰는구나. 신기한 기분으로 벽난로 앞에서 불을 쬐며 교수가 가져다준 차를 한 모금 마셨다. W 교수가 비 오는 날 밖으로 나가지 않았으면 좋겠다. 그는 비 맞고 있는 여우나 새끼고양이를 만난다면 틀림없이 주워 올 것이다. 내게 하는 걸 보니 분명하다. 이럴 필요까진 없는데 나에게 담요까지 가져다주며 좀 덮고 있으라고 했다. 난 그가 시키는 대로 다 했다. 앉아서 몸을 녹이고 있으니 그가 곧 먹을 걸 차려왔다. 입에 맞을진 모르겠는데, 다 먹었으면 좋겠다고 말하며 그는 진심으로 날 걱정했다. W 교수는 영국인치고는 요리를 잘하는 편이었지만, 내 입맛엔 맞지 않았다. 그가 차려준 식사를 억지로 먹으면서 내가 리처드에게 존나 길들여졌구나, 싶었다. 씨발, 난 정말 죽을 때까지 정신을 못 차릴 것이다. 얻어먹는 처지에 이런 거나 따지고 있으니까. 그의 호의를 받고 나는 쉬다 가라는 그의 청을 거절하고 다시 병원을 찾았다. 교수는 내 손에 돈까지 들려줬다. 굶지 말고 잘 챙겨 먹고 다니라면서, 담배 못 끊겠으면 담배도 사서 피우라고 말이다. 그가 준 돈으로 담배 한 갑을 사서 피우는데 내 침울한 기분은 끝도 없이 가라앉았다. 왜, 저수지에 보면 낙엽이랑 죽은 벌레들, 동물들이 죄다 밑에 켜켜이 쌓여서 가라앉아 있지 않은가? 더러운 물에 끈적끈적하게 엉망으로 말이다. 존나 무섭게 우울하고 처참하게. 내가 그 꼴이었다. 오랜만에 담배가 들어가니 몸이 받아주질 않아서 나는 그만 토하고 말았다. 속에 든 얼마 안 되는 것들을 다 게워내고 나서, 식은땀이 밴 이마를 훔쳐내며 또 담배를 찾았다. 핏줄이 터져서 눈이 따끔거렸다. 알게 뭐야, 씨발. 

리처드는 며칠 뒤 깨어났다. 퇴원 수속을 밟고 정산을 하는데 엄마에게 돈을 빌렸음에도 돈이 모자랐다. 나중에 더 준다고 쪼들리게 구걸을 하며 나왔다. 영수증, 빚진 영수증 말이다. 그걸 지갑 안에 넣고 다니면 잠이 잘 안 오더라. K, 정말이다. 무서워서 잠이 안 온다. 혼자서 잘 걷지도 못하는 리처드의 어깨를 부축하고, 캡을 잡을 돈도 없어서 우린 지하철을 타야만 했다. 지하철엔 우리와는 상관없는 많은 사람이 납골당에 틀어박힌 뼛가루처럼 박혀 있었다. 겨우 정신 차리고 나서 접한 상황이 자신이 그렇게 무서워하는 수많은 사람 틈에 비좁게 갇혀 있는 것이어서, 리처드는 계속 내게 기댔다. 무서워했다. 눈도 못 뜨고 몸을 떨면서 계속 울었다. 그런데 난 솔직히 그를 버리고 나 혼자 도망치고 싶었다. 겁에 질려서 눈을 꼭 감고 있는 그의 얼굴은 뺨이 움푹 팼고, 며칠 동안 면도를 제대로 하지 않아 까칠까칠했다. 새삼 그 꼴을 보니 그가 남자는 맞구나, 그런 생각이 들었다. 대체 난 이 인간을 뭐라고 생각하고 만나 왔던 걸까. 여자? 남자? 딱히 구분 지으려 하지 않았던 것 같다. 

오는 길 내내 우리는 단 한마디도 하지 않았다. 리처드는 무서워서, 난 힘들어서. 집에 돌아오자마자 리처드는 샤워부터 했다. 다시 평소처럼 단정한 얼굴이 되었다. 수척한 그를 마주하고 난 뭐부터 해야 할지 몰라서 담배를 피웠다. 우리는 평소처럼 소파에 나란히 앉는 게 아니라 부엌에 있는 식탁 의자에 서로 마주 보고 앉았다. 리처드는 내 얼굴을 똑바로 보지 못했고, 난 저렇게 주눅이 들어 있는 그를 상처 주고 싶었다. 깨어만 난다면, 뭐든 괜찮을 줄 알았는데 막상 정신을 차린 그를 보니 안도감과 함께 그동안 참았던 서운함이 터져버린 것이다. 화가 났다. 내 일상이 엉망으로 꼬인 걸 죄다 탓하고 싶었다. 연달아 담배를 꺼내고, 나는 뿌연 연기에 휩싸인 리처드의 얼굴이 더는 환상적이지 않다는 생각을 하며 무겁게 그에게 입을 열었다.   
“넌 내 생각은 하나도 안 하지, 내 생각하면 이럴 수가 없어.”  
리처드는 고개를 숙인 채 힘없이 대답했다.   
“미안해.”  
난 그가 변명을 했으면 바랐다. 왜 약을 먹어야만 했는지, 얼마나 힘들었는지 자기 연민에 푹 젖어서 이렇게 일을 저질러 버린 거 끝까지 이기적으로 굴었으면 했다. 하지만 리처드는 끝내 이유를 말하지 않았고, 담배는 필터까지 다 타들어 갔다. 말 좀 해 봐, 왜 그랬어? 물었지만 대답을 안 한다. 말 좀 해 보라고, 어? 윽박질러도 말을 안 한다. 텅 빈 얼굴로 어깨를 축 늘어뜨리고 있는 리처드를 보고 있자니 나는 정말 죽고 싶어졌다.   
“날 대체 뭐라고 생각하고 만나는 거야, 왜……내가 그렇게 좆같이 만만하냐? 씨발, 그래서 이딴 짓 했어?”  
“미안해.”  
리처드는 꼭 자동응답기 같았다. 아니면 나쁜 말만 배운 앵무새. 그를 붙잡고 아무리 지껄여봤자 들을 대답이 고작 미안해, 이 말밖에 없단 걸 깨닫고 나니 더는 말도 하기 싫어졌다. 그의 얼굴을 보고 있는 것도 힘들어서 나는 의자를 뒤로 빼고 자리에서 일어났다.   
“당분간 좀 만나지 말자. 나 머리 아파.”  
“에이단.”  
리처드가 내 이름을 깨어나고 처음으로 불러서, 난 이제야 그가 뭐라도 털어놓으려나 싶어서 가려다 말고 멈췄다. 기대를 좀 했다. 무의미한 기대.   
“왜?”  
“미안해.”  
“사과 필요 없어, 정말. 있잖아, 나 힘들거든. 당분간 널 보고 싶지 않아. 그만 얘기하자.”  
난 추하게 질질 짜면서 말했다. 소리라도 지르고 싶었지만, 그가 또 약 먹을까 봐 무서워서 소리를 지를 수도 없었고 최대한 그를 자극하지 않으려고 참으면서, 내가 할 수 있는 한 부드럽게 말했다. 그러나 리처드는 표정 하나 바뀌지 않고 무미건조하게 내게 물었다.   
“내가 싫어졌어?”  
“싫어하진 않는데……지금은 좋지도 않아.”  
난 그가 나처럼 울 줄 알았다. 울지 않더라도, 적어도 표정이 바뀔 줄 알았다. 하지만 안 그랬다. 감정이 하나도 없었다. 무덤덤하게 수긍하며, 아무렇지도 않게 병원에서 자신을 힐난했던 레지던트들처럼 사무적인 태도로 내게 용건만 말했다.   
“그래……. 있잖아, 병원비는.”  
리처드의 그런 태도는 내게 정말 상처였다. 사람이 어떻게 이럴 수 있지? 난 충격까지 받았다. 어느새 몸이 다시 떨리기 시작했고, 그에게 화를 숨기지 못하고 격양된 목소리로 말했다.   
“필요 없어, 신경 쓰지 마.”  
“병원비 내가 줄게.”  
“필요 없다고!”  
제발 좀 닥치라고 애원이라도 하고 싶었다. 그가 얼마나 더 날 두려움에 빠지도록 만들지 상상하기도 싫다. 난 점점 괴물이 되어가고 있었다……. 계속 고개 숙인 채 말하던 리처드가 나를 봤다. 난 그 순간까지도, 그가 조금이라도 흔들린다면 다 집어치우고 그를 끌어안았을 것이다. 하지만 리처드는 끝까지 내게 벽을 세웠다.   
“미안해서 그래, 신세 지고 싶지 않아. 영수증 갖고 있지? 줄래?”  
“신세 지고 싶지 않다고?”  
그 말을 듣고 난 더는 참을 수 없었다. 뒤로 밀어냈던 의자를 발로 걷어차고 그에게 소리를 질렀다.   
“씨발, 그러면 약을 처먹질 말던가, 좆같은 년아. 죽겠다고 시위하지 말았어야지, 너 지금 나랑 뭐하자는 거야? 날 얼마나 더 비참하게 만들고 싶어서 이러는 건데? 씨발년아, 나 너한테서 돈 받을 일 없어. 알았어? 그러자고 너 만난 거 아니라고. 돈 필요해서 사람 안 만나, 나는. 돈 때문에 마음에도 없는 짓 안 한다고, 씨발. 너처럼 말이야, 존나 싫다고 끔찍하다고 약까지 처먹어가면서 돈 때문에 그 더러운 짓거리 안 해. 그 돈 어차피 네 돈도 아니잖아. 네 돈도 아닌데 뭐가 잘나서 그렇게 아무렇지도 않게 말하는 건데?”  
난 내가 받았던 상처보다 배로 그에게 상처를 줬다. 그땐 그가 내가 얼마나 상처를 받았는지 제발 알아줬으면 좋겠단 생각에서 그랬었다. 리처드가 너무 아무렇지도 않게, 아무 사이도 아닌 것처럼 나와 거리를 두고 있으니까 견딜 수가 없었다. K, 그러지 말았어야 했는데……. 내가 소리를 지르면서 폭언을 퍼부었지만, 리처드는 부정하지 않았다. 오히려 인정까지 하는 눈치였다.   
“…….”  
화도 내지 않고, 울지도 않고, 가만히 앉아만 있는 리처드를 더 이상 상대하고 싶지 않았다. 나는 소파에 아무렇게나 던져 놓은 외투를 집어 들었다. 그리고 리처드에게 마지막으로 말했다.   
“존나 지긋지긋하다. 아예 관두자, 네 얼굴 보기 싫어. 네가 끔찍하다. 너 같은 인간 진절머리나, 정말.”  
리처드는 날 붙잡지 않았다. 그 자리에 박제된 짐승처럼 앉아서 침묵을 지키며 시간만 보냈다. 현관문을 세게 닫고 복도에 나와 급하게 숨을 몰아쉬는데 내가 그에게 했던 말들이 얼마나 끔찍한 말들이었는지 그제야 정신이 들었다. 꼭 몸에 구멍이 뚫린 것 같았다. 난 추위를 많이 타니까, 구멍 난 틈새로 찬바람이 마구 들어오니까 숨을 점점 더 쉴 수 없었다. 지갑 안에 그 빌어먹을 영수증이 있다. 빚을 청산하면 리처드와는 완전히 끝난다. 난 지갑에서 영수증을 꺼내 그걸 아예 찢어버렸다. 눈이 더럽게 따가웠다. 목도 아팠다. 병신처럼 복도에서 그러고 있기도 싫어서 집에 들어와 엉망이 된 얼굴을 찬물로 씻고 거울을 보니까 눈에 핏줄이 더 터져서 피로 범벅이었다. 씨발, 혼자 욕을 하면서 눈을 훔쳐내는데 코에서 뭐가 뜨겁게 주륵 흘렀다. 어렸을 때 말곤 코피를 거의 흘린 적이 없었는데. 세면대에 물을 받고 멍청하게 고개를 숙이고 피가 멎기를 기다렸지만 피는 한참 동안 멎지 않았다. 내가 흘린 피는 물컵에 투신자살한 검은 잉크 방울처럼 계속 퍼져 나갔다. 제일 역겨운 게 뭐냐면, 지금 이 순간도 리처드가 생각난다.


	50. Chapter 50

K, 너에게 내 친척 마이클 아저씨에 관해 얘기해 주려 해. 먼 친척인 마이클 아저씨는 원래 부자였다. 정원이 넓은 3층 집을 가지고 있었고, 차도 인근에선 보기 힘든 외제 차를 몰고 다녔다. 마이클 아저씨는 유통 사업을 세 개나 갖고 있었고, 항상 멋지게 차려입고 있었다. 아저씨의 자식들도 마찬가지였다. 나와 또래인 아들과 딸이 한 명씩 있었는데, 좀 으스대는 성격이라 나와는 사이가 그다지 좋지 않았다. 아저씨의 부인은 조용한 여자였다. 인상도 희미해서 지금은 그 여자에 관해서 거의 아무것도 기억나지 않는다. 사람이 무너지는 건 한순간이었다. 아저씨가 굴리는 사업 중 하나가 폭삭 내려앉더니, 줄줄이 망했다. 그때 내가 열세 살이었던가, 그랬었다. 빚더미에 오른 마이클 아저씨의 삶은 그 이전과는 완전히 달라져 있었다. 사업이 망하자 조용하던 그의 아내는 짐을 싸서 떠나버렸다. 아저씨는 혼자서 자식 둘을 키워야만 했다. 그는 밤낮으로 일했다. 그래도 빚은 조금도 줄지 않았고, 사는 것은 점점 더 고단해졌다. 마이클 아저씨는 더 이상 멋지게 차려입지 못했다. 낮에는 기름때가 묻은 더러운 작업복을 입었고 밤에는 드라이클리닝 냄새가 나는 유니폼을 입었다. 그래서 아저씨는 석유로 만들어진 사람처럼 기름 냄새를 풀풀 풍기며 돌아다녔다. 얼마나 힘들게 사는지 1년 사이에 10년은 늙어버렸다. 새카맣던 머리카락이 반이나 허옇게 새버렸다. 아저씨 사업이 망하고 나서 우리 가족은 더 가깝게 지냈다. 그렇다고 마이클 아저씨가 우리 집에 기댔던 것은 아니다. 사업이 망하기 전에는 그가 워낙 바쁜 사람이어서 소원했던 것뿐이다. 그는 돈 많은 사람치고 드물게 정이 많은 사람이었다. 주변 사람 챙기는 것도 살뜰해서 아버지와 엄마의 생일엔 항상 전화로 안부를 물어왔고, 가끔 우리 집에 놀러 올 때면 빈손인 법이 없었다. 그래서 나와 동생들은 아저씨가 놀러 오는 걸 은근히 반겼다. 그가 다녀가면 우리 두 손에는 선물이 잔뜩 들려 있었으니까. 사업이 망하고 빚을 갚기 위해서 바쁘게 일해야 하는 건 마찬가지였지만, 그는 그래도 전보다 여유가 생겼다. 더 이상 사업상의 이유로 보기 싫은 얼굴들을 억지로 만날 필요가 없어졌던 것이다. 엄마는 아저씨의 가족을 자주 저녁 식사에 초대했고, 항상 날 보면 으스대던 시건방진 애새끼들은 풀이 죽어 어느새 눈치를 보기 시작했다. 엄마는 애들이 그렇게 주눅이 들어 있는 꼴을 못 본다. 걔들 기운 차리게 해준다고 집 나간 그 애들 어머니를 대신해서 챙겨줬다. 하루는 여자애가 엄마 품에 안겨서 종일 울더라. 듣자니 집이 그렇게 되고 나서 학교에서 은근히 무시를 받았던 모양이다. 누가 애들이 순진하다고 말했지? 그렇게 말한 그 새끼는 병신이다. 애들은 하나도 안 순진하다. 아무것도 모르는 것을 이용해서 어른보다 훨씬 악랄하고 잔인하게 굴 수 있다. 근데 애들도 사실 알 건 다 안다. 내가 애라면 존나게 끔찍해하는 이유다.

사업이 망했다고 사람 됨됨이도 망한 건 아니어서, 마이클 아저씨는 여전히 좋은 사람이었다. 그렇게 일을 많이 하면 힘들어서라도 성격이 괴팍해질 텐데 전혀 그런 게 없었다. 여전히 화도 못 내고 항상 사람 좋게 웃었다. 우리 집과 두 블록 떨어진 곳에 사는 할아버지와 할머니도 마이클 아저씨를 무척 좋아하셨는데, 그가 예의 바른 사람이었기 때문이다. 정말이다. 그는 깍듯했고, 할아버지가 드물게 칭찬하는 ‘젊은’ 사람이었다. 당연히 할아버지는 나를 별로 안 좋아한다. 내가 늘 제멋대로고 예의가 없어서 걱정이라고 나만 보면 입버릇처럼 말한다. 물론 그것도 날 유난히 좋아하는 할머니 앞에선 모른 체하며 가만히 계셨지만 말이다. 여하튼 하루는 마이클 아저씨와 단둘이서 길게 대화를 나눈 적이 있었다. 초가을, 날씨가 유난히 좋았던 주말의 한낮이었다. 그와 나는 우리 집 뒤뜰에 갖다 놓은 플라스틱 의자에 나란히 앉아서 나무 위에 올라가 있는 저 녀석이 청설모인지 다람쥐인지에 대해 설전을 벌이고 있었다. 나는 그놈이 다람쥐라고 말했는데 아저씨는 한사코 청설모라고 우겼다. 뭐가 되었든 나무 위에 있는 녀석은 몸집이 작았고 재빨랐다. 여하튼 정체 모를 조그만 날짐승에 대한 흥미가 떨어지자 나는 할 말이 없어져서 집에 들어가서 비디오 게임이나 하려고 했는데, 아저씨가 조금만 더 자신과 얘기를 하지 않겠냐고 날 붙잡았다. 아저씨는 낮부터 술에 좀 취해 있었고, 꽤 힘들어 보였다. 취했으니까 나 같은 어린애를 붙잡고 얘기했던 것이다. 그는 점잖은 사람이고 실수를 잘 안 해서, 그렇게 충동적인 일은 잘 안 저지른다. 난 그에게 좋아요, 그럼 그렇게 해요. 대답을 하고 집에 들어가서 마실 걸 좀 갖고 나오겠다고 말했다. 난 사실 별로 목이 마르지 않았다. 술에 취해 얼굴이 벌겋게 익은 마이클 아저씨가 갈증을 느낄지도 모른다고 생각했기 때문에 그렇게 말한 것뿐이다. 아저씨는 좋아, 좋아. 웃으면서 담배를 꺼냈다. 그는 내가 지금까지 만난 사람 중에 담배를 제일 우스꽝스럽게 피우는 사람이다. 꼭 처음 담배를 피워 보는, 맞아서 앞니 부러진 본 양아치처럼 건들거리면서 살살 옆에 있는 사람 눈치를 보는데, 반은 뻐끔거리며 담배를 버리고 반만 속까지 연기를 들이켠다. 집에 마실 게 뭐가 있니, 에이단? 아저씨가 눈을 종이처럼 얇게 접어 웃으면서 물었다. 글쎄요, 포도 주스랑 엄마가 아침에 만들어 놓은 레몬에이드? 아저씬 뭐가 좋을 것 같아요? 레몬에이드. 그는 한여름에 어울릴 법한 걸 골랐다. 나는 레몬에이드 두 잔을 컵에 가득 따라 다시 뒤뜰로 나왔다. 아저씨는 깜빡 졸고 있었다. 뭐예요, 얘기하자면서. 내가 타박하며 흔들어 깨우니까 부끄러워하며 웃었다. 미안하다, 내가 요즘 많이 피곤해서. 그리고 내가 갖다 준 레몬에이드를 한 번에 반이나 마셔버렸다. 역시 아저씨는 목이 무척 말랐나 보다. 나는 괜히 뿌듯했다. 아저씨는 많은 얘기를 하지 않았다. 우리 애들과 친하게 지내 줘. 안다, 사만다랑 토마스가 너한테 쌀쌀맞게 굴었지? 걔네가 수줍음이 많아서 그래. 지금도 너하고 잘 지내고 싶지만, 수줍어서 그러는 거야. 난 시큰둥하게 의자에 등을 기대며 뭐, 전 별로 상관없어요. 라고 대답했다. 올리비아가 앨리에게 짜증만 안 부리면요. 그리고 덧붙였다. 그건 사실이다. 그년은 조숙해서 사춘기가 일찍 왔는데 사춘기가 온 뒤로는 사람만 보면 물어뜯는다. 특히 만만한 내 천사에게 신경질을 부려서 나와 몇 번 크게 싸운 적이 있었다. 그년이 존나 웃긴 게 에이미에겐 짜증을 못 낸다. 에이미는 성격이 존나 세다. 나도 못 이긴다. 그 애가 한 번 열 받기 시작하면 아무도 못 이긴다. 내가 오늘 이 자리에서 말로 널 죽이기 전까진 절대 물러서지 않을 거라고 얼굴에 써놓고 싸움을 시작한다. 나도 에이미랑 말싸움하다가 질려서 내가 미안, 씨발 미안하다고! 씨발! 내가 미안! 울면서 끝낸 적이 있으니까. 아저씨는 웃으면서 말했다. 그래, 내가 올리비아에게 잘 얘기할게. 꼭 앨리에게 사과하라고 말하마. 그리고 또 양아치처럼 담배를 피웠다. 넌 담배 피우지 마라, 한마디 하면서. 

에이단, 사람이 너무 힘들면 바보가 돼. 고마운 일도 고마운 줄을 몰라. 곁에 고마운 사람들이 있단 것도 종종 잊어버려. 안 힘들 땐 그렇게 좋아하던 것들도 하나도 생각이 안 나. 계속 힘든 것만 생각나고 한없이 지치기만 하지. 분명 고마운데, 힘이 되어주는 사람들인데 내 곁에 있단 걸 잊어버리고 말아. 그러다 그 사람들을 결국 잃어버리지. 당연히 미안하지, 그런데 내가 어떻게 할 수 없어. 어떻게 해야 하는지도 잊어버리거든. 주변 사람들도 같이 지치게 만들어. 주변에서 아무리 말을 해줘도 하나도 안 들려. 정말이다, 하나도 들리지 않아. 위로가 비난처럼 들린다고. 날 위로해주지만, 사실은 한심하게 여기지 않을까? 그런 생각이 들어. 몹쓸 생각이지. 그래서 차라리 나만 없어지면 모두 괜찮지 않을까 그런 생각을 해. 나쁜 생각이지, 그런 어른은 되지 마라, 에이단. 티나, 미안한데 한 잔만 더 주겠니? 난 집에 다시 갔다 오는 게 귀찮아서 아직 한 모금도 마시지 않은 내 레몬에이드를 그에게 줬다. 고맙다. 아저씨는 다시 웃었다. 기운이 하나도 없는 웃음이었다. 정말 너무 힘들어서 아무것도 모르겠어. 내가 그래도 이렇게까지 멍청한 놈은 아니었던 것 같은데. 아저씨는 혼잣말을 하며 서글프게 웃었다. 그러다 또 졸더니 다시 잠들어 버렸다. 진짜 사람 존나 귀찮게 한다. 나는 아저씨가 다 마신 컵을 들고 다시 집으로 들어와 부엌에다 그것들을 갖다 놓고 내 방에 들어가서 얇은 담요 하나를 들고 나와서 잠든 아저씨에게 덮어줬다. 그리고 아저씨가 여기서 졸다가 넘어져서 코라도 깨지진 않을까 걱정스러워서 옆에 쭉 같이 있었다. 아무리 봐도 내 생각엔 다람쥔데. 모습을 숨겼던 날짐승이 다시 나뭇가지 위에 앉아서 나를 물끄러미 보고 있었다. 

아저씨는 일주일 뒤 자살했다. 공원에 있는 나무에 목을 매달고 죽었다. 새벽에 산책 나온 행인이 죽은 아저씨를 발견해 경찰에 신고했다. 우리 가족은 큰 충격에 빠졌다. 아저씨가 자살할 사람은 아니라고 믿고 있었기 때문이다. 그 무렵 아저씨는 알고 지내던 사람들과 연락이 모두 끊겨서 장례식은 진짜 비참했다. 찾아와주는 사람들이 거의 없었다. 대부분 친척이었고, 그마저도 몇 명밖에 오지 않았다. 오히려 아버지와 알고 지내는 사람들이 많이 찾아와 그 쓸쓸한 자리를 지켜줬다. 마이클 아저씨가 자살했단 소식을 듣고 할아버지는 매우 화를 내셨다. 할아버지께서 그렇게까지 화를 내는 건 처음이었다. 세상에 그렇게 쓰레기 같은 자식이 없다면서 노발대발하며 뒤로 넘어가는 할아버지를 우린 말릴 수 없었다. 할머니가 거의 기절하기 직전인 할아버지를 데리고 나가셨다. 할아버지는 장례식에도 오지 않으셨다. 그때 난 할아버지를 이해할 수 없었다. 얼마나 힘들었으면 그런 선택을 했을까, 아저씨를 동정하고 있었기 때문이다. 이제 더는 시달리며 살지 않아도 되니 좋은 곳 가라고 위로해줄 순 없는 걸까? 불쌍하다고 말하며 가여워할 순 없는 걸까? 힘들어서 죽은 사람인데, 욕까지 하면 너무 힘들지 않을까? 나는 마이클 아저씨가 너무 가여웠다. 할아버지는 심지어 장례식이 끝난 뒤에도 아저씨의 무덤에 찾아가지 않으셨다. 아직도. 아저씨가 죽고 아저씨의 자식들을 집 나갔던 그 애들 어머니가 데리고 갔다. 아저씨는 내게 올리비아와 토마스와 친하게 지내달라고 부탁했는데, 그 부탁을 들어줄 기회가 사라져버렸다. 그리고 그 애들과는 단 한 번도 만날 수 없었다. 올리비아가 떠나면서 내게 사과를 했던 것 같다. 앨리에게도. 울면서 그동안 고맙고 미안했어, 말했었다. 앨리는 그런 올리비아를 부둥켜안으며 꼭 연락하라고 말했고, 난 떨떠름하게 잘 가라고 인사했다. 우리 가족은 매년, 아저씨의 기일이면 아저씨의 무덤을 찾는다. 할아버지는 여전히 찾지 않으신다. 아저씨의 무덤에 갖다 줄 꽃을 안고 예쁘게 단장한 엄마를 보며 또 다녀오냐? 얼굴을 잔뜩 찌푸리며 괴로운 표정을 지을 뿐이다. 그런 놈 뭐가 그리 좋다고, 혀를 차면서 말이다.

나도 사춘기가 왔다. 열여섯 살 때 마이클 아저씨의 일로 할아버지에게 대들었다. 너무한다고, 어떻게 한 번도 찾아가지 않냐면서 악을 썼다. 나도 참 미친새끼다. 근데 평소에는 내가 자잘한 실수만 해도 목에 핏대를 세우며 지팡이를 들던 할아버지가 아무 말도 하지 않으셨다. 그때 할아버지는 부엌에 앉아 혼자 술을 마시고 계셨는데, 내 말은 들은 체도 하지 않으며 컵에 얼음 몇 조각을 더 집어넣으셨을 뿐이다. 그리고 혼잣말을 했다. 씨발, 난 혼잣말이 너무 싫다. 차라리 나한테 말을 했으면 좋겠다. 그렇게 가버리면 도와주고 싶어도 도와줄 수가 없는데, 저만 아는 놈. 이기적인 놈. 이래서 젊은 놈들은……. 할아버지는 술잔에 든 얼음을 흔들면서 그렇게 말했다. 난 그때도 할아버지를 이해할 수 없었다. 하지만 이제는 할아버지를 이해할 수 있다. 할아버지는 누구보다 마이클 아저씨를 믿고 아꼈기 때문에 가장 슬펐던 것이다. 지금도 할아버지는 마이클 아저씨의 무덤에 가지 않는다. 

리처드가 퇴원하고 보름이 지나서야 나도 좀 정상적으로 생활할 수 있었다. 얼마나 버틸 수 있을지 모를, W 교수가 준 돈을 쪼개서 끼니를 때우고, 담배는 주워 피우고, 학부생들 지나갈 때마다 한 대씩 얻어 피우면서. 피곤해서 그런지 코피를 좀 자주 흘리기 시작했다. 아, 월급날. 다행이다. 통장을 붙잡고 청산해야 할 그와의 관계를 다시금 떠올리면서 또 코피를 흘렸다. 그 괴로운 날처럼 쏟아내진 않았지만, 그래도 자주 코피를 흘리니까 머리가 어지러웠다. 철분제라도 먹어요, 내 거 먹을래요? 그렇게 소원이라는 크리틱을 해주던 날, 카렌이 조그만 약병 하나를 꺼내며 흔들어 보였다. 난 이제 약이 진절머리난다. 거절했다. D에게는 그동안 일이 좀 있어서 연락을 못 했다고 대강 사과하고 약속을 잡았다. 같이 저녁 어때요? 카렌이 슬쩍 물어왔지만, D와의 약속이 있다며 다시 거절했다. 이쯤 되니 나도 슬슬 카렌의 의도를 눈치챌 수 있었다. 크리틱이 목적이 아니었다. 하긴, 나 같은 놈에게 중요하고 거창한 걸 맡길 정신 나간 인간이 세상에 있을까? 없다. 그래도 난 그렇게 눈치 없는 놈은 아니다. 예전이었다면 여자의 이런 관심이 존나 기뻤을 것이다. 아는 놈들에게 모조리 자랑했을 것이다. 하지만 지금은 그럴 생각이 안 든다. 그리고 카렌은 내 취향이 아니다. 꽤 귀엽게 생겼고, 여성스러운데다 성격도 좋고 상냥한데다 분위기가 그럴싸하게 예쁘지만 난 분위기가 예쁜 여자 말고 얼굴이 대놓고 예쁜 여자를 좋아한다. 이목구비가 빈틈없이 짜 맞춰진 그런 완벽한 얼굴 말이다. 입술이 얇으면 더 좋다. 그리고 어딘가 사연 있고, 연약해 보이는 섹시한 여자가 좋다. 같이 있으면 말장난보다 몸이 급해지는 성적 매력이 있는 여자가 좋다. 씨발, 이 좆같은 취향 때문에 개고생했지. 

일을 마치고 또 D와 만나기로 한 펍에 갔다. 우리가 가긴 어딜 가겠는가, D는 모험심과 호기심 넘치는 놈이 아니다. 그 자식은 안전한 것을 추구한다. 자기 입으로 안 유명해져도 좋으니까 그럭저럭 평생 가늘고 길게 먹고 살 수 있으면 만족하다고 했었다. 우리가 만난 곳은 늘 가던 펍이었다. 지하철에서 또 코피가 터져서 보기 흉하게 코를 틀어막고 있어야만 했다. 밖으로 나오니 여우 한 마리가 골목에 쓰레기통을 뒤지며 컹컹거리고 있었다. 런던 와서 제일 놀랐던 게 여우가 고양이보다 더 많다는 것이다. 쓰레기통에 코를 틀어막았던 휴지를 집어 던지고 나는 여우를 발을 굴러 쫓아냈다. 놈은 나를 삐딱하게 노려보다가 이윽고 사라졌다. 손을 마저 닦을 걸, 다시 보니 손도 피가 묻어 얼룩덜룩했다.  
“왜 해골이 되어서 나타났어?”  
펍의 주인인 H가 내 꼴을 보더니 놀랐다. D도 놀랐다. 너 그새 살 빠졌어? 난 대꾸 없이 자리에 앉았다. 뭐 닦을 것 좀 줘요, 그리고 H에게 퉁명스럽게 말했다. H가 내 손을 보더니 얼른 물티슈 하나를 갖다 줬다. H 말대로다. 그새 살이 빠져서 바지가 컸다. 보기 싫게 걸핏하면 질질 흘러서 앉을 때마다 불편했다. D가 나보고 정말 괜찮냐고 다시 물었다. 난 이번에도 대답을 안 했다. D는 한숨을 쉬며 그간 어떻게 지냈냐고 물었고 난 그럭저럭, 이라고 무뚝뚝하게 말하며 H가 갖다 준 맥주잔을 손에 꽉 쥐었다. 오는 길에 손이 다 얼어붙어서 감각이 없었다. 술을 몇 잔이나 비우고 나서야 나는 겨우 말할 수 있었다.   
“만나는 사람이 약을 먹었어.”  
“뭐?”  
D가 놀랐다. 덕분에 놈은 술을 좀 흘렸다.   
“그래서 응급실에 데려갔어.”  
“너 괜찮냐?”  
“아니.”  
“그 사람은?”  
“식도가 탔어. 그리고 신장이랑 간이……씨발 모르겠다.”  
퇴원하며 의사에게 들었던 말들을 어떻게든 그대로 전해주려고 했는데, 마음이 아파서 차마 다 말할 수 없었다. 살기야 살았지만 당분간 고생할 거라고? 후유증? 뭐 그런 말들이었는데. 그렇게 약을 처먹었으니 멀쩡할 리는 없다만 너무 처참했다. 난 도로 침울해졌다. 머리가 지독히도 아파져 왔고, 그 인간이 또 밥 안 먹고 잠만 잘까 봐 겁이 났다. 그맘때, 리처드는 걸핏하면 잠이 들었다. 머리만 맞대면 잠들었으니까. 걱정이 돼서 그에게 몸이 안 좋냐고 물어봤더니 아니라고 대답했다. 그럼 기분이 안 좋냐고 물어봤더니 그것도 아니라고 했다. 그냥 졸린다고 말했다. 그냥 매일 졸린단다, 씨발년. 목이 말라서 급하게 술을 마셨다. 그러고 나서 리처드와는 한 번도 안 만났다. 연락도 안 했다. 딱 한 번 복도에서 마주친 적이 있었다. 바로 이틀 전에, 정말 끔찍했다. 난 일을 마치고 돌아오는 길이었다. 복도에 불은 계속 깜빡거렸다. 이 씨발, 좆같은 집주인 새끼는 관리를 할 마음이 전혀 없는 것이다. 리처드는 퀭한 얼굴로 쓰레기를 버리러 나왔는지 두 손에 봉투가 들려 있었다. 그 봉투는 피 묻은 휴지와 헝겊만 가득했다. 계절감각 상실한 얇은 옷차림에 새하얗게 질려있는 얼굴로 나를 보더니 고개를 숙였다. 난 인사도 안 했다. 우린 그냥 스쳐 지나갔다. 지나가는데 그에게서 독한 약 냄새가 났다. 곧 쓰러질 것처럼 휘청거리며 지나가는 그의 손에 들린 봉투는 그에겐 너무 무거워 보였다. 고작 든 것이 휴짓조각과 헝겊밖에 없는데도. 내가 들어줄까? 그렇게 묻고 싶었는데 그럴 수 없었다. 생각하니 머리가 더 아프다. 손바닥으로 이마를 문지르며 나는 다시 입을 열었다.   
“D, 나하고 만나면 다 괜찮을 줄 알았거든. 근데 아니었어. 사람 몸이 그렇게 식을 수 있다는 거 처음 알았어.”  
D는 할 말을 찾지 못해 듣고만 있었다.   
“혼자 있지 못하게 해야 했는데, 계속 같이 있어야 했는데.”  
난 괴로웠지만 울지는 않았다. 며칠간 하도 울어서 몸이 바싹 말라있었다. 겨우 말하기만 했다.   
“내가 뭘 해야 할지 모르겠다, 힘들어.”  
머리를 아래로 기울이며 나는 역시 그때 쓰레기를 대신 들어줬어야 했다고 뒤늦은 후회에 잠겼다. 시간 참 더럽게 안 간다. 꽤 오랜 시간 있었다고 생각했는데, 고작 두 시간 남짓이었다. 지하철도 아직 멀쩡하게 다닌다. 없는 돈 털어서 캡을 탈 필요 없이 집에 갈 수 있다. D는 내게 뭐라고 위로를 해줬지만, 놈의 말은 하나도 안 들렸다. 그 새끼답지 않게 존나 친절하게 말했던 것 같은데, 분명. 얼굴을 보아하니 진심으로 날 걱정하는 눈치였지만 난 고맙지도 않았다. 이런 거였구나. 덜떨어지게 담배를 피우던 마이클 아저씨의 삶에 찌든 눈이 생각났다. 그의 회색 눈은 밖에서 보면 존나 여러 색깔로 보였다. 우리 가족들은 다 눈이 갈색이어서, 그런 걸 보면 참 신기했는데. 그 날은 어두운 초록색으로 보였었다. 아무래도 곧 죽을 인간들은 다 그런 색을 가진 것 같다. 그 사람은 안 그래도 좀 우울해 보였어. 아니, 꽤. 펍을 나오며 D가 말을 잃고 멍청하게 서 있는 내게 그 말을 했다. 왜 있잖아, 별로 살 의욕이 없어 보이는 얼굴들. 기운 없는 얼굴 말이야, 미련도 없고 자포자기한 사람들 보면 나까지 우울해지는데 그런 느낌이었거든. 약간 정신 나간 것처럼 보이기도 했고, 멀쩡한 사람이 그렇게 웃을 리 없잖아. 기억나냐? 내가 이자벨 아자니나 모니카 벨루치 같은 여자 데리고 올 줄 알았다고 말했던 거. 난 고개를 저었다. 기억 안 나. 그러자, 그럼 그렇지, 네가 뭘 기억하냐. D가 쓰게 웃었다. 그리고 다시 말했다. 정신 놓은 사람처럼 웃고 있었다고, 꼭. 그 말은 확실하게 들렸다. 이걸 위로라고 지껄이는 건가, 이 새끼는? 원래 그런 사람이라고? 그럼 난 대체 뭐가 되는데. 원래 그런 사람 붙잡고 개고생한 병신인가? 이상하지, 존나 이상하지. 처음부터 이상했어. 처음부터 정신 이상한 사람이란 건 알았다고. 처음부터 얼굴이 엉망이었다고, 맞아서. 근데 씨발 예뻐서……. 난 차마 D에게 따질 순 없었다. D는 아무 책임이 없으니까. 난 연대책임을 강요하는 놈은 아니다. 

술에 그다지 취하진 않았지만, 괜히 비틀거리면서 플랫 계단을 올라가다 리처드와 다시 마주쳤다. 이번엔 혼자가 아니었다. 딱딱한 얼굴의 리히터가 차갑게 나를 내려다보고 있었고, 리처드의 등 뒤로 체격 좋은 남자가 둘이나 따라붙어 있었다. 그들은 리처드의 팔을 등 뒤로 돌리고 결박한 상태였다. 조금 전까지 그들에게서 벗어나려고 발버둥 치던 리처드는 나를 보자 멈췄다. 더는 반항하지 않았다. 리히터가 나를 보고 웃는다. 그러더니 리처드를 돌아보았다. 리처드는 무표정하게, 소리 없이 울었다. 눈물이 내 가슴 위로 다 떨어진다. 그래도 난 상관하지 않기로 했다. 지쳤다. 그들을 내버려두고 계단을 마저 올라갔다. 내가 지나치자 그들은 다시 계단을 내려가기 시작했다. 리처드는 끌려갔다. 그는 더는 혼자서 걸을 수 없었던 것이다. 발목이 꺾인 채 다른 사람 손에 붙들려 질질 끌려가는 그를 보고 싶지 않았으므로 나는 좀 뛰었다. 근데 그가 나를 돌아봤다. 어쩌다 시선이 마주쳤다. 에이단, 그렇게 날 불렀는데……. 그를 잡고 있던 남자가 리처드의 머리채를 우악스럽게 쥐고 짓눌러서 도로 고개가 꺾이고 말았다. 난 다시 코피가 났다. 얼굴을 손으로 틀어막고 겨우 문 앞까지 왔다. 왜 날 쳐다봐서, 왜. 입술을 마구 짓씹으며 문도 못 열고 한참 동안 서 있었다. 그러다 퍼뜩 정신이 들어서 미친놈처럼 기껏 올라왔던 계단을 다시 내려갔다. 급하게 뛰다가 그만 발이 걸려 넘어질 뻔했다. 다 무너져가는 벽 너머로 차 시동 걸리는 소리가 요란하게 났다. 그건 사람 귀를 다 찢어놓는 위협적인 소리였다. 가까스로 벽을 붙잡고 멈추니 계단 아래는 온통 시커멨다. 하나도 안보였다. 늦었다. 이미 가버렸다. 잡을 수가 없다.


	51. Chapter 51

꿈을 꿨다. 1980년대 런던이었다. 거리에 위태롭게 선 가로수가 낙엽을 떨어뜨리고 있었다. 발밑에서 그것들이 힘없이 치였다. 하지만 난 크레용을 닳아 없어질 때까지 스케치북에다 문지르는 짓은 안 했다. 그럴 필요가 없었다. 꿈속에서 나는 지금과 별로 다르지 않았으니까. 아니, 오히려 지금보다 나이가 좀 더 많은 것 같기도 하다. 확실히 나이가 많다. 거리를 지나다 쇼윈도에 비친 내 모습을 보니 완벽히 주류사회에 편입한 속물이었다. 나는 코벤트 가든에서 한 소년을 본다. 또래로 보이는 금발 머리 여자애와 나란히 서 있던 그 애는 내 시선을 의식하고 천천히 등을 돌려 앳된 얼굴로 나를 바라보더니 손을 흔들었다. 난 그 애를 알고 있는 것 같다. 꿈속에 나는 내 의지와는 상관없이 똑같이 손을 흔들었다. 그러자 그 애가 내게 다가왔다. 가볍게 발을 들어 느린 걸음으로 사람 애를 태우며 내딛더니 내게 가까워질수록 빠르게 뛰었다. 희미한 인상에 미소만 선명한 아이였다. 머리가 새카맣지 않은 리처드는 처음이었다. 확실히 그 애라고 불러도 좋을 것 같다. 정말이다, 염색하지 않은 본래 갈색 머리카락 그대로인 리처드는 어렸다. 나보다도. 심지어 성인도 아니었다. 키는 지금과 똑같이 컸지만, 뼈대가 덜 자라 엉성하게 마른 느낌이 났다. 그 애는 스스럼없이 나를 안았다. 거기선 어떤 불안도 우울함도 느껴지지 않았다.   
“터너 씨.”  
이제 막 변성기가 지났는지 쇳소리 나는 목소리였다. 가늘게 찢어지는 목소리가 스스로 부끄러운지 조심스럽게, 속삭이듯이 말했다. 그리고 또 웃었다. 잔정 많아 보이고 헤퍼 보였다. 난 고개를 까딱이며 그 애에게 말했다.   
“에이단.”  
내가 이름을 고쳐 말하자 리처드는 처음 말을 배운 어린애처럼 혀를 굴렸다.   
“에이단.”  
마르고 기다란 손가락이 내가 맨 넥타이를 서툴게 고쳐주었다. 이건 내가 아는 리처드가 아니다. 내가 아는 나도 아니다. 그러니까 엄밀히 말하면 내 꿈은 아닌 것이다. 리처드의 덜 자라 좁은 어깨가 웃음 때문에 가늘게 떨렸다. 뒤따라온 여자가 리처드와 마찬가지로 내게 웃으면서 인사했다. CC구나. 사진에서 봤던 얼굴과는 좀 달랐지만, 확실히 그 여자였다. 그 여자는 리처드에게 들은 대로, 그리고 내가 상상한 것과 똑같았다. 여자애는 스스럼없이 내게 팔짱을 끼며 그 날 있었던 일들을 떠들어댔다. 리처드는 말수가 적었다. 주로 듣는 쪽이었다. 대화를 주도하는 건 CC였고, 리처드는 CC가 말할 때마다 조용히 고개를 끄덕이거나 응, 응. 하고 짧게 대답하는 게 전부였다. 우리는 15분쯤 같이 걸었다. 리치, 뭐라고 말 좀 해봐. 조용히 듣고만 있는 리처드가 지겨워졌는지 CC가 눈치를 줬다. 꾹 다물려 있던 리처드의 입술이 당혹감에 살짝 벌어졌다. 어릴 때부터 있는 버릇이었나 보다. 혀를 깨물다가, 입술을 스스로 축인다. 난 듣기만 해도 좋은걸……. 부끄러워하며 리처드가 눈을 내리깔자 CC는 피식 웃었다. 터너 씨, 봐요. 리치는 늘 이런다니까요? 당신이 뭐라고 말 좀 해보세요, 제가 말하면 듣지도 않아요. CC가 팔짱을 더 꽉 조여 오며 나를 부추겼다. CC, 터너 씨를 곤란하게 하지 마. 말할게, 무슨 말을 할까? 난 재미가 없는걸……. 그리고 어차피 넌 내가 말하는 걸 별로 안 좋아하면서. 우물쭈물하며 리처드가 매달리듯이 말하자 CC는 대뜸 리처드의 턱을 꽉 틀어쥐듯이 잡았다. 터너 씨에게 일러바쳐, 걔네 있잖아. X, T, J. 오늘도 너 괴롭혔다고. 그러자 리처드는 거의 울려고 했다. 내가 알아서 할 수 있어. 자존심이라도 상했는지 울먹이면서 꽉 막힌 목소리로 내뱉었다. 멍청아, 오늘도 나 아니었으면 얻어맞았을 거면서. 넌 자존심도 없어? 왜 걔네들한테 당해줘? CC가 눈썹을 찌푸리며 리처드를 나무랐다. 그거야 걔네들은 정말 내게 관심이 있어서 그러는 게 아닌걸. 심심해서 그러는 거잖아. 그런데 굳이 감정소모 할 필요가 있을까. 변명처럼 리처드가 말하자 CC는 아예 리처드의 턱을 세게 흔들어대며 힐난 가득한 눈초리로 말없이 쏘아대다가 이내 턱을 놔주었다. 붙들렸던 턱이 아픈지 손으로 손자국이 빨갛게 찍힌 언저리를 매만지며 리처드는 슬그머니 나를 본다. 웃으면서. 나는 몹시 당황스러웠다. 천진하게 헤픈 웃음이었다. 어설픈 아이에게 걸맞지 않은 분위기다. 어쩐지 천박한 느낌까지 드는 그런 웃음 말이다. 눈을 치켜뜨며 나를 건드리더니 내가 뭐라고 말하기도 전에 다시 시선을 거두며 혼자 웃음 지었다. 난 그 애에게서 눈을 뗄 수 없었다. 그 애는 내 시선을 의식하진 않는다. 그저 무의식중에 나와 눈이 마주치면, 날 미치게 하는 버릇을 드러낼 뿐이다. 입술로 혀를 깨물며 한숨 쉬듯이 나지막하게 숨을 토해내고, 사람을 올려다보며 웃는 거 말이다. 

장면이 바뀐다. 이번엔 CC는 없고 리처드와 나 단둘뿐이었다. 우리는 해가 다 저물어 어두운 길거리에 무슨 이유에서인지 밖에 나와 있었다. 바람이 매섭게 불었고, 귀가 떨어져 나갈 것처럼 추웠다. 리처드는 몸에 딱 맞는 길게 빠진 회색 모직 코트를 입고 있었다. 저 땐 좆같은 가죽 재킷 안 입었네, 씨발. 사람이 퇴화를 하긴 하는구나. 멀쩡하게 잘 입다가 왜 대체 이렇게 되었단 말인가, 난 어이가 없어서 뭐라고 할 말이 없다. 차갑고 혹독한 바람에 뺨이 빨갛게 터서는, 목에 두른 짙은 남색 머플러로 뾰족한 제 턱을 가리며 리처드가 내게 물었다.   
“추워요. 에이단은 안 추워요?”  
“추워.”  
난 뻣뻣한 자세로 서서 그 애에게 대답했다. 이상하다, 난 이렇게 매정하게 말하는 놈이 아닌데. 확실히 내 꿈은 아닌 모양이다. 하지만 내 무뚝뚝한 대꾸에도 리처드는 전혀 주눅이 들지 않았다. 오히려 대담하게 행동했다. 주머니에 찔러 넣고 있던 내 손을 잡아 빼더니 자기 두 손으로 내 손을 모아 입김을 불었다. 따뜻한 숨이 얼어붙은 손에 닿자 나는 미칠 것 같았다. 입술을 오므리며 리처드가 나를 올려다본다. 다시 살짝 숨을 불어넣으며 지금과는 달리 삐뚤삐뚤하게 난 앞니를 혀끝으로 가볍게 두드렸다. 그리고 힘을 주며 내 손을 꽉 쥐더니 묻는다.   
“이제 안 춥죠?”  
난 어느새 이 애에게 휘둘리고 있었다. 제멋대로인 녀석이다. 내가 아는 것보다 훨씬 제멋대로다. 도무지 종잡을 수가 없다. 어떤 성격인지, 무슨 생각을 하는지, 아무리 들여다봐도 알 수 없다. 사람을 끌어들이려고 일부러 노골적인 표정을 짓는가 하면 금방 아무것도 모르는 순진한 얼굴로 바뀌는 바람에 감을 잡을 수 없다. 나는 떨떠름하게 물었다.   
“너 아무한테나 이래?”  
“아니요. 당신은 제게 그런 사람이 아닌데.”  
내 말이 서운한지 리처드는 내 손을 놓아버렸다. 힘없이 떨어지는 그 손에 나는 그만 겁이 났다. 손목이 지나치게 앙상했다.   
“너 몸은?”  
내가 다시 자기 손목을 붙잡으며 걱정스럽게 묻자 리처드는 기분이 좋아졌는지 웃었다.   
“덕분에요, 고맙습니다.”  
“정말 괜찮은 거 맞아?”  
그래도 나는 안심이 되지 않았다. 내가 아는 리처드는 하루 대부분을 앓았으니까. 이렇게 멀쩡한 모습을 보니 오히려 더 겁났다. 꼭 오랫동안 중병을 앓아온 환자가 죽기 직전 마지막으로 정신을 차려 건강할 때 모습으로 주변과 작별을 준비하는 것처럼 보였기 때문이다. 리처드는 눈썹을 들어 올리며 영문 모르겠다는 표정을 지었다.   
“당신 오늘 이상하네요. 제가 죽기라도 할까 봐요?”  
“그럼 안 죽을 거야?”  
“한 100년 뒤에나? 당신보단 오래 살겠죠. 내 아저씨.”  
그 애는 확신에 찬 목소리로 내게 쏘아붙였다. 사랑스럽게 건방지고 버릇없었다.   
“죽고 싶지 않아?”  
“아니요, 죽으면 CC도 볼 수 없고 당신도 볼 수 없는 걸요. 전 오래 살 거예요. 에이단, 당신 오늘 정말 이상해요. 무슨 일이라도 있으세요? 얼굴이 무서워요. 아저씨 정말 기분이 안 좋구나, 오늘. 제가 어떻게 하면 당신 기분이 좋아질까요? 안아줄게요.”  
하지만 미치진 않았다. 단지 버릇없는 어린애였다. 어른을 자기 손에 쥐고 뒤흔들고 싶어 했다. 나를 끌어안더니 손으로 몇 번 내 등을 가볍게 두드렸다. 리처드에게선 담배 냄새가 전혀 안 났다. 아직 담배를 피우기 전인 것 같다. 약 냄새도 나지 않았다. 항상 그에게서 연하게 났던 소독취도 전혀. 그렇다고 향수 냄새가 난 것은 아니다. 아직 젖내가 났다. 거기에 그 애가 쓰는 로션냄새가 섞여 코끝을 간질여왔다. 내가 재채기를 하자 리처드는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 아저씨 꼭 바보 같아요. 또 건방지게 말했다. 

그 날로부터 며칠 지난 것 같다. 난 시내 한복판에 서 있는 고급 플랫, 생전 처음 보는 서재에 있었다. 하지만 난 이곳이 아주 익숙한 것 같다. 어디에 무얼 보관해두는지 다 알 수 있었다. 이곳은 주거용으로 사용하는 곳은 아닌 것 같다. 돈이 썩어나는 새끼들이 난잡스러운 짓을 하거나, 사람 눈 피해 쉬고 싶어서 마련한 곳인 것 같다. 모든 게 완벽하게 구비되어 있는 것 같지만 사람 사는 냄새나 느낌이 전혀 나지 않았기 때문이다. 서재에 꽉 들어찬 높다란 책장엔 나라면 전혀 읽지 않을 책들이 빼곡하게 꽂혀있었다. 씨발, 아무리 들여다봐도 무슨 말인지 좀처럼 알 수 없는 독일어에다 이탈리아어, 프랑스어. 심지어 라틴어로 쓰인 책도 있었다. 그런데 나는 그중 한 권을 자연스럽게 들어 내가 심심하면 읽는 가십 잡지처럼 여유롭게 읽었다. 내게는 무용지물인 그 책들을 손으로 훑다 앨범을 보관하는 칸에 손이 멈췄다. 열어보니 죄다 리처드다. 스튜디오에서 찍은 사진, 길거리에서 찍은 사진, CC와 함께 찍은 사진도 있었다. 난 좀 마음이 아팠다. 사진 속 리처드에겐 내가 아는 그의 얼굴에 늘 드리워져 있던 걱정 같은 게 전혀 없어 보였기 때문이다. 특유의 기운 없는 분위기가 엿보였긴 했지만, 웃는 게 아주 편해 보였다. 난 계속 사진들을 봤다. 이 개새끼는 아무것도 모르는 순진한 애새끼에 대한 집착이 대단하긴 한 것 같다. 무대 위의 사진도 분기별로 다 정리를 해놨으니 말이다. 한참 동안 사진을 훑어보는데 밖에서 문을 두드리는 소리가 났다. 난 얼른 일어났다. 내가 일어난 걸까? 모르겠다. 내가 아닌 다른 누군가가 일어난 것 같다. 문을 두드린 사람은 내가 무척 기다리고 있던 사람인 것 같다. 들떠서 심장이 뛰는 소리를 생생하게 들을 수 있었다. 들어와. 하고 내가 말하자 서서히 문이 열리고 리처드가 들어왔다. 이번에도 좆같은 가죽 재킷은 안 입었다. 지난번과는 다른 두터운 소재의 남색 코트였다. 옷감은 두꺼웠지만, 몸에 딱 맞아서 위태로운 느낌을 줬다. 뭐하고 계셨어요? 난 얼른 책상 위에 펼쳐놨던 앨범을 허둥지둥 덮었다. 또 이상한 거 봤구나, 맞죠? 버릇없는 어린애가 재미있다는 듯이 나를 보며 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 등 뒤로 손을 감추고 있던 리처드는 내게 가까이 다가와서야 제 손을 앞으로 내놓았다. 갈색 포장지로 포장한 작은 상자가 그 애 손에 들려있었다. 이게 뭐야? 내가 묻자 리처드는 대답 없이 웃으면서 한사코 내밀기만 했다. 하는 수 없이 나는 포장지를 내 손으로 뜯었다. 상자 안에 든 건 장갑이었다.   
“전 당신 손 차가운 게 싫어요. 손이 따뜻한 게 좋아요. 손을 항상 따뜻하게 하고 다니세요.”  
“나 주는 거야?”  
그제야 나는 내가 몹시 지쳐있었고, 짜증스러운 상태였단 걸 알았다. 리처드의 얼굴을 보자 잔뜩 뒤엉켜 있던 불쾌한 감정들이 서서히 풀어지는 걸 느꼈기 때문이다. 서재에 있는 책상 위에는 수많은 서류가 음산하게 나를 기다리고 있었다. 그것들은 지나치게 숫자가 많았고, 공격적인 어조로 돈에 대해 지껄이고 있었다. 키만 컸지 덜 자란 걸 숨기지 못하고 어설프게 어른을 흉내 내는 어린애 눈을 보자 그것들을 잊을 수 있었다. 리처드가 고개를 끄덕이며 내게 말한다.   
“네.”  
“네가 돈이 어디 있다고?”  
난 이 애가 되게 사랑스럽게 느껴진다. 왜인지는 모르겠지만.   
“겨우 장갑인걸요. 마음에 안 드세요?”  
“아니, 고마워.”  
에이단, 손. 리처드가 제 손바닥을 뒤집으며 내게 명령조로 말했다. 이 애는 사람을 미치게 하는 거만한 표정으로 쌀쌀맞게 웃고 있었다. 난 얼른 그 애에게 손을 내밀어 그 애 손바닥 위로 겹쳤다. 리처드는 직접 내 손에 장갑을 끼워줬다. 그 손을 건드리고 싶었다. 리처드가 입은 코트는 소매가 길어 손등을 덮고 있었다. 그걸 들추고 맨살을 손으로 더듬고 싶은 충동을 가까스로 억눌렀다. 이 애는 아직 어린애다.   
“이제 손이 따뜻해졌죠?”  
내 충동을 이미 알고 있다는 듯이, 그리고 그것을 조롱이라도 하듯이 리처드가 검지로 내 손등과 손가락을 매끄럽게 쓸어내리며 물었다. 난 마른침을 삼키며 고개를 끄덕였다. 그러니까 리처드는 제법 자신만만하게 웃었다. 약간의 조롱 섞인 웃음이 그리 싫지 않았다. 조롱은 더 거세졌다. 리처드가 내 손목을 그러쥐며 말했다. 그럼 이제 들려주세요. 나는 떨떠름하게 물었다. 뭘? 리처드는 내 손목을 손끝으로 가볍게 눌렀다. 누른 자리에다 자길 안착했다. 정확히 그 애 손끝이 닿은 곳부터 무언가 짜르르하게 퍼져 나가 나를 집어삼키기 시작했다. 바이올린 연주하는 거 보여 주신댔잖아요. 리처드가 핀잔을 주듯이 입술을 삐죽였다. 내가? 난 얼떨결에 웃고 말았다. 응, 당신이. 그 말을 하며 리처드는 고개를 아래로 숙이고 눈꺼풀을 내리깔았다. 언제나 울음을 껴안은 것처럼 빨갛고 보라색으로 짓무른 눈두덩은 예전에도 그랬다. 뿌옇게 흩어지는 먼지가 그 애 속눈썹에 내려앉았다가 리처드가 눈을 연신 깜빡이자 아래로 추락했다. 시간이 만년처럼 흘렀다. 고작 숨을 한 번 내뱉을 정도였는데. 좋아, 네 소원대로 해주지. 대신 네가 먼저 보여 줘. 나는 무언가를 확실히 알고 있었다. 무언가, 무언가. 리처드가 내게 첼로를 연주할 줄 안다고 말했었나? 가물가물하다. 그런데 지금 나는 확실히 리처드가 첼로를 연주하는 모습을 기대하고 있었다. 짓궂어, 당신은 그냥 넘어가는 법이 없네요. 좋아요, 약속 지켜요. 하고 말하며 리처드는 눈꺼풀을 들어 올리고 나를 본다. 나는 그 속에 들어앉은 내가 얼마나 개새끼인지 확인했다. 그래서 기분이 울적해졌지만, 다행히 리처드는 눈치채지 못했다. 나를 좋은 사람으로 착각하고 있었다. 여전히 가볍고 하늘하늘한 얼굴을 하고, 기다란 손으로 튕겨내듯이 가볍게 나를 뒤로 밀쳤다. 힘이라곤 좆도 없는데, 난 괜히 뒤로 휘청거려 줬다. 미친년 기분 좋아지라고. 애새끼 비위 맞춰준다고 말이다.

이건 정말 보여주고 싶다. 꿈을 녹화하는 기계가 발명됐으면 좋겠다. 정말이다. 리처드는 키가 크다. 그냥 크다고 말하기엔 부족하다. 진짜 존나 크다. 4/4 풀 사이즈 첼로가 그년에겐, 그 애에겐, 씨발, 헷갈리네. 하여간 리처드에겐 그렇게 무지막지하게 큰 것이 아님에도 불구하고 낑낑거리며 들고 왔다. 리처드는 제 키가 5피트밖에 되지 않는 것처럼 엄살을 부렸다. 결국, 나는 그 애 엄살에 지고 말아 첼로 케이스를 들어주고 함께 계단을 올라왔다. 플랫 안으로 들어오자마자 나는 첼로 케이스를 벽에다 세워두었고, 리처드는 소리 없이 사뿐사뿐 창가로 걸어갔다. 그리고 리처드가 방 안을 음침하고 음흉하게 감추고 있던 커튼을 걷어버리자 내 지저분한 생각과 끔찍한 상상들이 적나라하게 드러났다. 나는 흠칫 놀라 그늘을 찾아 몸을 숨겼다. 하지만 리처드는 밝은 곳에 서 있다. 거기가 자기가 있을 자리라는 듯이 당연하게. 그리고 그건 걸맞은 자리였다. 리처드만큼 빛이 들어오는 밝은 곳이 어울리는 사람이 없으니까. 내리쬐는 햇살을 받으며 리처드가 두 팔을 벌리고 나를 끌어당겼다. 나는 미친놈처럼 으스스하게 다리를 끌며 리처드에게 다가갔다. 그러자 리처드는 자연스럽게 나를 끌어안고 내 가슴에 머리를 기댔다. 토하고 싶어진다. 이 미친년이 날 내버려뒀으면 좋겠다. 나는 속이 마구 뒤집히고 끓는 걸 느꼈다. 온갖 추잡하고 지저분한 게 내 속에 꽉 차 있었고, 당장에라도 넘쳐 토해낼 것 같았다. 그래서 나를 안고 있는 애를 태워버릴 것 같았다. 하지만 그러지 않았다. 지금 나는 그런 걸 숨기는 데 존나게 능숙한 새끼니까. 우리는 한참을 그러고 있었다. 리처드는 단지 사람 손을 타는 걸 좋아하는 애였다. 사람 숨소리를 가까이서 듣는 걸 좋아하고, 지그시 몸을 눌러 체온을 나누는 걸 좋아할 뿐이다. 그러니까 진짜 씨발, 다른 이유는 없었다. 그런데 나는 계속 그 애에게 사람 몸이 좋으면 나하고 섹스할래? 라고 물어보고 싶었다. 어김없이 내 좆같은 충동을 리처드가 비웃는다. 왜 그늘에 숨어요, 춥잖아요. 하고. 미친년. 

리처드는 사람 숨 막히게 미적거렸다. 방 한가운데 딱딱한 의자를 갖다 놓고 앉아 다리 사이에 첼로를 끼웠다. 손에 활을 들고 그걸 비스듬히 아래로 내린 채, 다리를 꼬아 첼로를 감았다. 그리고 발목을 젖혀 까딱거리며 나를 재보기 시작했다. 부드러운 가문비나무로 만든 앞판이 반질거렸다. 뒤판과 옆판은 단풍나무였다. 그리 비싼 것은 아니라 나뭇결은 둔탁했고 흐렸다. 리처드는 왼손으로 줄을 퉁겼다. 가늘고 섬세하게 울리는 소리를 들으며 난 저 애가 하프를 연주해도 꽤 어울릴 것 같단 생각을 했다. 그 애 동그란 무릎에 걸린 첼로 옆판이 부럽다고 하면 정말 미친 소리 같은데, 그랬다.  
“언제까지 그러고 있을 거야? 돈이라도 줘야 연주할 거야?”  
미적거림을 참지 못하고 내가 쓴소릴 하자 리처드는 혀를 내밀었다.  
“또 그런 소리. 매번 돈 얘기야. 몇 번을 말해야 알아요? 전 돈이 필요한 게 아니에요.”  
“그럼?”  
“가까이 와주세요. 거기 숨어있지 말고요. 가까이 오면 연주할게요. 당신이 거기 있으니까 꼭 연주회라도 하는 것 같아서 부끄럽단 말이에요.”  
나는 끼고 있던 팔짱을 풀고 리처드에게 다가갔다. 내 그림자는 이상하게 길고 컸다. 그래서 리처드를 집어삼켜 버렸다. 갑자기 세상이 흑백으로 바뀌었다. 리처드의 파란 눈과 눈을 덮고 있는 눈꺼풀의 붉은색과 짧게 깎은 손톱 밑에 비친 연한 속살만 분홍색으로 선명하게 보였다. 리처드가 내가 입은 재킷을 잡아당겼다. 나는 웃었다. 리처드도 웃었다. 나 제대로 못 하면 귀 막아야 해요. 알았죠? 창피하니까. 뭐가 그렇게 창피해. 나는 무뚝뚝하게 대꾸했다. 하여간 이 미친년은 못난 모습은 조금이라도 보여주려고 하지 않는다. 언제나 완벽하게 있으려 든다. 어설픈 애새끼 주제에. 나는 시험에 들었다. 이건 감당할 자신이 없다. 차라리 죽는 게 나을 것 같다. 내 무뚝뚝함을 리처드가 덮어 버렸다. 그 애 손에 들려있던 활이 소리 없이 밑으로 떨어져 파묻혔고, 양손이 자유로워지자 리처드는 몸을 틀어 갑작스레 내 허리를 끌어안고 내 배에 얼굴을 묻었다. 너 뭐하는 거야. 내 쉰 목소리는 당황이 역력히 묻어났다. 리처드는 아랑곳하지 않고 고개를 가로저으며 제 코끝을 내 몸에 문질러댔다. 이런 미친 짓을 해놓고, 정말 아무것도 모른다는 듯이 순진한 얼굴로 나를 보며 말했다. 당신에게 모자란 모습은 조금도 보여주고 싶지 않아요. 또 세상이 이상하게 보인다. 리처드 눈가부터 푸르스름하게 창백한 얼굴색이 서서히 살아나더니 얇은 입술과 그 속에 든 혀가 유독 새빨갛게 들떠 나를 저울질한다. 넌 언제나 완벽해. 난 개새끼에게 공감하고 말았다. 내가 그렇게 말하자 리처드는 미련 없이 나를 놓아주었다. 거만한 얼굴로 턱 끝을 들고 숨을 골랐다. 그리고 떨어뜨린 활을 들어 허리를 반듯하게 세우고 현에 갖다 댔다. 리처드가 연주한 곡은 바흐의 무반주 첼로 곡 중 하나였다. ‘Komm, Susser Tod - BWV478’ 그걸 들으며 나는 어렴풋이 알았다. 천성이 밝고 잡티 하나 없는 애라도 숨겨놓은 우울함이 있다는 것을. 사람은 모든 걸 얼굴에 써놓고 다니진 않는 모양이다. 얼굴엔 거짓말도 쉽게 쓸 수 있는 모양이다. 이 애는 정말 괴로움이라곤 조금도 써놓고 다니지 않았는데……. 리처드는 마냥 밝은 사람이 아니었다. 비밀스러운 우울함도 타고난 사람이었다. 가끔 리처드를 보면서 우울함과 어두움이 사람 모습을 갖춘다면 더할 나위 없이 리처드일 것이란 생각을 한 적이 있었다. 내 생각은 얼추 맞았다. 리처드의 연주는 어설펐다. 몇 번이고 음을 잘못 잡아 더듬거리며 줄을 고쳐 잡았다. 파블로 카잘스(Pablo Casals)의 연주에 비하면 턱없이 부족하고 우스운 실력이었다. 그런데 그래서 더 절박했다. 사랑한단 말은 곧 죽어도 안 하려고 들던 년은, 힘들고 괴롭단 말도 안 하려 들었다. 대신 서툴게 연주로 고백해왔다. 울음을 꾹 참고. 3분 30초 남짓의 곡은, 몇 번이고 틀린 곳을 반복하며 연주하는 바람에 5분이 지나서야 끝났다. 얕은 숨을 토해내며 리처드는 활을 아래로 내렸다. 그리고 젖은 눈으로 내게 물어왔다.  
“저 못한다 그랬잖아요. 별로죠? 당신은 얼마든지 멋진 연주를 볼 수 있잖아요. 괜히 했어.”  
정말 부끄러운 모습을 보여줬다는 듯이 몸을 떨고 있었다.   
“아니야.”  
난 고개를 저으며 답지 않게 상냥하게 말했다. 누구답지 않단 거지? 나? 내가?   
“정말요?”  
리처드는 기대했다가.  
“내가 지금까지 들은 무반주 첼로 조곡 중에 가장 좋았어.”  
“거짓말.”  
금세 토라진다.   
“정말. 내가 어떻게 해야 믿어줄래?”  
“키스해주세요, 터너 씨.”  
그리고 은밀한 걸 요구하면서 얄팍하게 선을 긋는다. 이 애가 원하는 건 이게 전부다. 나는 리처드의 어깨를 손으로 누르고 그 애 이마에다 입을 맞추었다. 

나는 모든 것에 지독한 환멸을 느끼고 있다. 내가 모르는 감정이다. 날 둘러싸고 있는 모든 것이 역겹고 진절머리났다. 만족을 모르는 짐승들이 아가리를 벌리고 내게 손을 내밀었다. 그 시커먼 속에다 나는 놈들의 질식사를 간절히 바라며 돈을 원 없이 털어 넣어줬다. 내게서 돈은 끝도 없이 나왔다. 그래도 그들은 더 달라고 내게 사정없이 목을 맨다. 씨발, 돌아버릴 것 같다. 그들은 아주 당연하다는 듯이 비린내 나는 지폐를 쥐고 사라졌다. 난 쉴 줄을 몰랐다. 계속 일을 찾았다. 그게 삶 전부라는 듯이 매달리고 있다. 끼니를 거르기 일쑤였고, 그런데도 배고픔을 모르고 두통을 공기처럼 느끼며 흘러내리는 안경을 다시 고쳐 썼다. 돈이 있으면 존나 좋을 줄 알았는데, 씨발. 홀가분하게 도망치고 싶어도 계좌와 카드가 내 발목을 잡고 놓아주질 않는다. 도망치려 하면 숫자가 내게 원성을 터뜨렸다. 난 숨이 막혔고, 하는 수 없이 다시 그 씹새끼들이 하자는 대로 다 해줬다. CC는 리처드의 말대로 사치스러운 여자다. 그녀는 또래 여자아이들보다 훨씬 많은 돈이 필요했고, 화려하게 치장했다. 그러나 내 주변의 염치없는 괴물들에 비하면 천사나 다름없었다. 그 아이 사치를 위해 쏟아 붓는 돈은 괴물들에게 주는 돈에 비하면 푼돈이었다. 그리고 리처드는 더더욱. 그 애는 정말 아무것도 받아가는 것 같지 않다. 난 이슥한 밤에 호텔에서 얼굴도 보이지 않는 여자를 안으며 그 애를 생각했다. 여자는 나이가 들 만큼 들었고, 알 만큼 아는 여자였다. 여자의 다리 사이에 몸을 밀어 넣으며 계속 그 애 생각을 하는 내가 끔찍하게 느껴졌다. 나와 몸을 섞고 있는 여자는 존나 잘한다. 넌더리나게 잘한다. 남자를 미치게 하는 걸 전부 다 알고 있었다. 하지만 난 전혀 기쁘지 않았다. 여자는 걸핏하면 바뀌었고, 그 여자들에게서 나는 무언가를 계속 찾았지만, 얻을 수 없었다. 여자들은 내게 몸을 주며 돈을 받아갔지만 진정 내가 원하는 것은 주지 않았다. 아니, 줄 수 없던 것이다. 그 여자들에겐 내가 원하는 것이 애초에 없었다. 

잠시 빈 시간에 또 여자와 진탕 놀아나고 죄책감과 자기혐오에 시달려 찾은 곳은 또 코벤트 가든이었다. 난간에 기대선 리처드가 자기 발목을 접었다 펴기를 반복하며 몸을 가볍게 흔들었다. 난 담배를 피우며 먼 곳을 응시했다. 바람결에 어린애 몸냄새가 실려 왔다. 바로 조금 전에 여자와 지저분하게 섹스를 하고 왔음에도 나는 그 냄새에 반응했다. 그래서 일부러 그 애를 보지 않으려고 담배에만 매달렸다. 내가 자신에게 관심을 두지 않자 리처드가 먼저 나를 건드렸다. 이 애는 그러지 말았어야 했다.   
“터너 씨, 있잖아요.”  
내 팔을 잡고 흔들며 계속 나를 보챘다. 나는 다시 그 애에게 이름을 고쳐줬다.   
“에이단.”  
“네, 에이단. 에이단, 괜찮다면 절 좀 더 자주 찾아와주세요.”  
“그랬으면 좋겠어?”  
“네, 당신이 보고 싶어요. 자주 당신 생각을 해요.”  
“왜?”  
“당신을 좋아하니까요.”  
난 좀 눈물이 났다. 아니다, 눈물이 날 것 같았다. 울지는 않는다. 이것도 나와는 다르다. 만약에 내가 리처드에게서 좋아한단 말을 들었다면, 난 엉엉 울고 말 것이다. 지금 나는, 개새끼는, 능숙하게 아무렇지 않은 표정을 지으며 그 애의 얼굴을 찬찬히 뜯어봤다. 아직 젖살이 덜 빠져서 정말 어리구나, 그 생각만 난다. 반듯한 이마에 머리카락이 내려와 가볍게 흔들렸다. 그래서 더 어려 보인다. 이상하지, 제 나이치곤 좀 나이 들어 보이는 얼굴인데 결국 애라는 건 감출 수 없었다. 담배 꺼요, 에이단. 리처드가 또 내게 명령을 했다. 난 순순히 그 애가 원하는 대로 담배를 껐다. 그러자 리처드는 내 어깨 위에 두 손을 올리고 뺨에 입을 맞췄다.  
“이건 인사예요.”  
난 눈을 감아야만 했다. 실수를 저지를 것 같아서였다. 미친년, 애초에 미쳤구나. 하하, 속으로 괴롭게 웃었다. 정말 죽을 것 같다. 나는 아까부터 비린내 나는 어린 애새끼에게 꼴려서 당장에라도 쓰러뜨리고 몸을 갈라 내 몸을 밀어 넣고 싶은데 이 애는 그럴 마음이 전혀 없어 보였다. 난 리처드가 아직 섹스를 해본 적이 없단 걸 알 수 있었다. 시기상으로? 아니다, 분위기가. 전혀 그런 걸 모르는 눈치였다. 내가 가만히 있자 이번에는 내 입술에 살짝 입을 맞췄다.   
“이건 제 마음이고요.”  
나는 눈을 떴다. 여전히 리처드에게선 성적인 의도가 전혀 없다.   
“감사인사야?”  
“인사가 아니래도요, 바보 같은 아저씨. 정말 모르시겠어요? 아저씬 저보다 더 바보 같아요.”  
“그럼 왜?”  
그런데도 리처드에게 허덕이고 있는 내가 초라하다. 윗니와 아랫니 사이에 혀를 빼물며 리처드가 웃었다.   
“아저씨를 좋아해요. 얼마나 절 부끄럽게 만드실 거예요?”  
그제야 난 리처드가 몸만 다 자랐지, 또래 보다 생각하는 게 훨씬 어리단 걸 알았다. 날 무슨 특별한 장난감처럼 여기고 있었다. 말 그대로다. 단순하게 좋아하는 것뿐이었다. 애를 이따위로 키워놓은 부모를 탓하고 싶었다. 무슨 생각으로 자기 자식을 영원히 어린애로 만들어 놓으려고 했는지 이해할 수 없다. 지저분한 놈들의 먹잇감이 되기 딱 좋도록 멍청하게 만들어 놨다. 리처드가 일찌감치 CC를 만나서 차라리 다행이란 생각도 들었다. CC는 똑똑한 여자였다. 자기 몫을 확실히 챙기고 절대 남에게 빼앗기지 않을 그런 여자다. 그러니까 리처드를 빼앗기지 않을 것이다. 우리는 자리를 옮겨 근처에 있는 벤치를 찾았고, 나란히 앉았다. 안 추워요? 당신 추위 많이 타잖아요. 리처드가 또 까불어댔다. 내가 반응이 없자 또 제멋대로 두르고 있던 머플러를 풀고 내 목에 둘러줬다. 어지간히 사람을 좋아하는가 싶었다. 그러니까 타고나길 이런 것이다. 머플러를 단단히 매어주는 손을 내려다봤다. 손톱을 바짝 깎아 분홍색 도는 연한 속살에 언뜻 피가 비쳤다. 이거 안 아파? 나는 리처드의 손을 잡고 물었다. 조금요? 아주 약간 따가워요. 그리고 리처드는 내 어깨에 머릴 기대었다. 이 애가 숨을 쉴 때마다 마음이 오락가락한다.  
“리처드, 넌 내게 원하는 게 뭐야. 돈을 더 줄까?”  
난 더 이상 위험에 빠지지 않기 위해서 리처드를 입 벌린 짐승처럼 취급했다. 그러니까 리처드는 슬퍼했다.   
“아니요, 돈은 충분해요. 돈은 CC에게 주세요. 전 돈이 필요 없어요. 전 단지 외로워요.”  
“외롭다고?”  
“네, 외로워요. 아저씨도 외롭죠? 내 외로운 아저씨. 언제나 쓸쓸한 얼굴이잖아요.”  
씨발, 미치도록 예쁘게 웃으면서 물었다. 난 아직 어설프게 생긴 이 애가 크면 대단한 미인이 될 거라고 확신했다. 아니다, 이미 알고 있구나. 대체 왜 남의 꿈을 대신 꾸면서 별의별 생각을 다 하는지 모르겠다. 이게 차라리 내 꿈이었으면 좋겠다. 나는, 남자는, 종일 딱딱하게 곧추세워야만 했던 허리를 굽히며 녹슨 칼처럼 리처드에게로 스르르 쓰러지고 말았다.   
“그래, 나는 외롭고 힘들어.”

나는 시간이 나면 어김없이 리처드를 찾았다. 주말 오후였고, 번잡한 인파 속에서도 리처드는 전혀 거리낌 없었다. 이것 역시 내가 모르는 리처드다. 리처드는 이처럼 사람이 많으면 숨으려 드니까. 꿈속에서는, 지금은 전혀 그렇지 않다. 사람들이 자길 의식해도 대수롭잖게 여겼고, 그들 사이를 자연스럽게 빠져나갔다. 유유히. 우아하게. 카페에 앉아 차를 시켜놓고 나는 신문을 읽었고, 리처드는 밀린 숙제에 골머리를 앓고 있었다. 작문 숙제였다. 문장 하나를 놓고 한참 동안 고민하고 있는 그 애에게 나는 쉽게 문법을 수정해줬다. 돌았군, 내가? 리처드는 멍청한 년이지만 나보다 글을 더 잘 쓴다. 존나 힘 빠지는 필체로 휘갈기긴 하지만, 나처럼 씨발이란 단어 하나 안 쓰고 끝내주게 남을 비난하는 글을 쓸 수 있는 사람이다. 보기 싫은 개새끼 하나를 헐뜯어 보기로 하자. 나라면 씨발, 좆같은 새끼. 그 새끼가 숨을 쉬고 있는 것 자체가 짜증 난다. 되도 안 되는 소리 지껄이고 있는 거 보고 있으면 존나 열받아서 대가리를 깨주고 싶다. 라고 쓸 것이다. 리처드라면 대충 이렇게 쓸 것이다. 그가 내뱉는 말들이 견디기 힘들다. 그는 무의미한 이야기에 애써 의미를 부여하지만, 금세 그 얄팍한 한계가 드러난다. 그러니 그 불필요한 낭비를 하지 않기를 바란다. 라고 쓸 것이다. 어찌 되었든 꿈이라지만 정말 어이없네. 나도 모르게 웃음이 나왔다. 

다리를 꼬고 앉았다가, 도로 폈다가, 정신없이 자세를 바꾸며 리처드가 허리를 비틀었다. 그러고도 부족한 모양인지 허리를 똑바로 세우고 손으로 두드리기까지 했다. 허리 아파? 내가 묻자 고개를 끄덕였다. CC가 살쪘어요, 무거워졌어. 그 애에겐 말하지 마세요, CC가 화낼 거예요. 그리고 짓궂게 미소 지었다. 여기 앉아. 난 내 자리를 리처드에게 양보했다. 그 애는 아까부터 딱딱한 나무 의자에 앉아 있었고, 내가 소파를 차지하고 있었다. 싫어요, 여기 앉을 거예요. 고집을 부리며 리처드가 혀를 내밀며 웃었다. 헤픈년. 사람을 좀처럼 내버려 두질 않는다. 

작문 숙제 하나를 겨우 끝내고 리처드는 또다시 다른 숙제에 매달려야만 했다. 노트에 펜으로 끼적이다 말고 또 산만하게 펜을 손으로 빙그르르 돌리며 딴짓을 했다. 난 아까부터 신문에 더 이상 집중할 수 없어서 리처드만 쭉 보고 있던 차였다. 그러다 리처드가 갑자기 펜을 내려놓고 옆 테이블을 뚫어지라 응시했다.   
“왜 그래?”  
“먹고 싶어서요.”  
리처드는 초콜릿 케이크에 정신이 팔려서 도무지 눈을 떼지 못했다. 꿈에서나마 나는 리처드가 갖고 싶어 하는 걸 마음껏 사줄 수 있었다. 이것 하나만큼은 그래도 기뻤다. 꿈에서 깨어나면 할 수 없는 일이니까…….  
“사줄게.”  
내가 말하자 얼른 고개를 돌리며 세차게 흔들어댔다.   
“살쪄요, 안 돼.”  
“넌 좀 먹어도 괜찮을 것 같은데.”  
사실 마르기야 내가 아는 리처드 쪽이 훨씬 말랐다. 그는 전형적인 병자처럼 비쩍 말랐다. 꿈속의 리처드는 아무래도 한창때이다 보니 조금 더 살이 붙어 있었고, 더 단단했다. 말랐지만 건강해 보이기까지 했다. 종일 연습한다는 말은 거짓말이 아니었던 것이다. 난 리처드의 몸이 저렇게 잔 근육까지 완벽하게 잡혀있을 줄이라곤 상상도 못했다. 자긴 근육이 잘 안 붙는 편이어서 고생했다더니. 하지만 역시나 덜 자라서 가냘픈 느낌이 들었다.  
“전 잘 찌는 편이란 말이에요. 먹고 싶다고 다 먹으면 굴러다닐걸요? 그걸 바라세요?”  
“글쎄다, 눈을 못 떼고 있는데 그럼 먹지 말라고 매정하게 말할까?”  
“전 선택을 잘못해요. 당신 말대로 할게요. 어떻게 할까요?”  
숙제는 집어치울 작정인지 다시 펜을 들어 노트에다 낙서를 하며 리처드가 물었다. 내 얼굴을 보면서 German Spy, 삐뚤삐뚤한 글씨체로 휘갈기고 그 밑에 대강 얼굴을 그린다. 그림 존나 못 그리네. 보고 있으니 웃음이 나왔다.   
“이번만.”  
“이번만요?”  
“사줄게. 먹고 싶은 대로 먹어.”  
“아, 아저씨는 절 점점 버릇없게 만들어요. 나태해진다고요, 당신과 함께 있으면.”  
“넌 이미 충분히 버릇없어.”  
“그래서 싫으세요?”  
얄밉게 웃어 보이며 리처드가 물었다.   
“아니.”  
불쑥 네가 날 싫어한다 하더라도 난 널 싫어하지 않을 거란 생각이 들었다. 

“에이단, 먼저 드세요.”  
주문한 케이크가 나오자 리처드는 포크로 케이크를 떼어내서 내게 내밀었다. 그를 처음 만났을 때가 생각났다. B에게 소포를 부치고 세상에서 가장 끔찍한 기분으로 처참해진 내게 아이스크림을 떠먹여 주던 그 순간 말이다. 그의 결벽을 모르던 때. 그도 나를 잘 모르던 때. 다른 사람과 물 한 모금 공유하는 걸 꺼리는 그 모습을 모르기 전 말이다. 좆같다. 갑자기 그가 보고 싶어졌다. 당장에라도 테라스를 넘어가면 똑같이 내게 웃으며 아이스크림을 떠먹여 줄 것 같다. 내가 아무 반응 없자 리처드는 어서 먹으라며 내게 재촉했다. 나는 하는 수 없이 리처드가 떠먹여 주는 대로 먹었다. 아무 맛도 느껴지지 않았다. 이게 대체 무슨 맛이지? 무슨 맛으로 먹는 거지? 이상하다, 나도 초콜릿 케이크를 좋아하는데……. 단순히 맛있고 맛없고의 문제가 아니다. 정말 어떤 맛도 느낄 수 없었다. 포크를 자기 입술에 가져가며 리처드는 남은 것을 핥았다. 아직 젖은 혀로 나를 슬며시 건드리며 물었다.   
“맛있죠?”  
내가 뭐라고 대답해야 좋을까. 넋을 잃고 고개를 끄덕였다. 

축축한 느낌에 잠에서 깼다. 아직 어두컴컴한 새벽이었다. 불쾌한 느낌이 스멀스멀 기어올라서 시트를 거뒀더니 씨발, 뭐라고 할 말이 없다. 돌겠다. 헛웃음만 나온다. 창피해서 어디 가서 말도 못하겠다. 누가 안다면 나를 온종일 비웃을 것이다. 어릴 때 딱 한 번 한 이후로 몽정은 처음이었다. 그 뒤로는 할 일이 없었다. 자위하거나, 난 첫 경험이 좀 빠른 편이라 B와 만나기 이전에 잠깐 만났던 여자 친구와 처음 섹스한 이후로는 자위를 안 해도 여자와 잤으니 쌓일 일이 없는 게 당연하다. 난 결코 성직자처럼 건전한 생활을 하지 않는다. 범죄가 아닌 선에서 성욕을 해소하는 것에 꺼리지 않는다. 그러니까 씨발, 어이가 없어서 말이 제대로 안 나온다. 존나 미친새끼. 나는 머리를 쥐어뜯으며 괴로워했다. 그리고 엉거주춤하게 일어나서 곧바로 욕실로 들어갔다. 거울을 보니 내 꼴은 가관이었다. 찝찝한 속옷을 벗어 던지고 거울에다 머리를 박았다. 리처드, 그 씨발년이 죽겠다고 약 처먹고 나서 충격을 있는 대로 받았더니 그동안 성욕은커녕 식욕도 생기지 않아서 종일 일만 하고, 마음에도 없는 사람들과 아무 생각도 하지 않기 위해 필사적으로 무의미한 잡담에 매달려 지냈더니 집에 오면 지쳐서 곧바로 쓰러져 잤다. 마지막으로 사정한 게 언제더라. 리처드와 마지막으로 섹스하고? 아니다. 그 미친년 약 먹고, 일요일 날 집에 초라하게 돌아와서 소파에 앉아 피곤함을 이기지 못해 기절하려고 본능적으로 잡고 흔들어댄 게 마지막이었다. 아무리 흔들어도 사정을 못 해서 통증을 느끼면서까지 억지로 쥐어짰더니 기절은커녕 정신이 더 멀쩡해져서 죽도록 괴로웠었다. 바닥에 떨어진 끈적끈적하게 더러운 속옷을 집어다가 세면대에 쑤셔 박으면서 난 혼자 욕을 했다. 남의 꿈을 빌어서까지 그 인간 생각하면서 꼴리는 내가 더럽게 느껴진다. 

리처드의 졸음이 내게 전염된 모양이다. 엉망이 된 잠자리를 수습하고 도로 누웠는데, 금방 눈이 감겼다. 평소에는 기를 써도 불가능했는데 말이다. 가물가물 멀어져 가는 의식 속에서 벗어나기 위해 마지막으로 보았던 리처드의 우는 얼굴을 기억해내려 애썼다. 무기력하게 끌려가는 병자가 내 이름을 불렀었다. 그리고 나는 그를 놓치고 말았다. 자책감과 함께 다시 잠이 밀려들었다. 

무더운 여름이었다. 선풍기 돌아가는 소리가 터덜터덜 힘없이 났다. 날씨가 하도 더워서 에어컨을 틀고 싶었지만, 지금 내 앞에 무릎을 모으고 앉아 울고 있는 어린애가 찬바람이 머리 아프다며 한사코 거부했다. 리처드는 나를 찾아와서 아무 말도 안 하고 줄곧 울기만 했다. 나는 우는 아이를 어떻게 달래줘야 할지 모른다. 꿈속에서 나는 말이다. 원래 나라면 우는 아이는 죽도록 많이 봤다. 에이미가 걸핏하면 열받아서 울었고, 집 근처에 우는 애들이라면 잡초처럼 무성했다. 그래서 우는 아이를 제법 익숙하게 다룰 수 있었지만, 지금 나는 어떻게 해야 할지 몰라 당황스러웠다. 울고 있으니까 걱정은 되고 신경도 쓰이는데 아무것도 할 수 없어서 답답했다. 초콜릿을 줘도 그치지 않고, 돈을 줘도 그치지 않는다. 오히려 더 울었다. 난 조바심이 일었고, 그래서 짜증 섞인 목소리로 리처드에게 물었다.   
“왜 울어?”  
그러자 리처드는 아예 무릎에 얼굴을 파묻어버렸다.   
“리처드, 왜 우냐고 물었잖아.”  
나는 다가가서 그 애를 흔들었다.  
“말 안 할 거야?”  
요지부동이다. 고집은, 씨발년. 어릴 때부터 똑같았구나. 한사코 말을 듣지 않고 계속 서럽게 울었다. 이젠 숨이 넘어가려고 했다. 난 아침부터 짜증이 나 있었다. 아침? 무슨 일로? 꿈이 애매해서 감을 잡을 수 없다. 하여간 무슨 일이 있던 건 틀림없다. 쉬고 싶어서 리처드를 불렀는데, 리처드는 내게 고민거리만 더 안겨줬다.   
“네 마음대로 해라.”  
아무리 물어봐도 대답을 하지 않으니, 나는 더 이상 리처드와 같이 있고 싶지 않았다. 방안의 후덥지근한 공기도 내 불쾌감을 더 진득하게 만들었다. 난 성미가 급한 것 같다. 그리고 존나 매정한 것 같다. 화가 나면 쉽게 손을 올린다. 물건을 집어 던지거나, 뺨을 후려친다. 그 애가 칭얼거리는 모습이 짜증 나서 리처드의 뺨을 때려버렸다. 손바닥에 얼얼한 감각이 낯설었다. 리처드는 내게 뺨을 맞자 입술을 꽉 깨물며 마지막으로 눈물을 뚝뚝 떨어뜨렸다. 그 애가 가까스로 눈물을 참으며 슬퍼하는 모습은 나를 매료시켰다. 달아오른 뺨을 자기 손으로 매만지며 리처드가 서러운 목소리로 나를 붙잡았다.   
“가지 마세요, 아저씨.”  
그리고 내 옷깃을 잡아당겼다.   
“계속 울고 있는데 그럼 나더러 어쩌라는 거야?”  
“옆에 있어주세요.”  
계속 훌쩍인다. 그 모습에 그만 나는 마음이 약해져 멈춰 서고 말았다. 어느새 누그러진 목소리로 리처드에게 묻고 있는 것이다.  
“내가 있어준다고 뭐가 달라져?”  
“왜 그렇게 저한테 매정해요, 당신은?”  
“내가 매정하다고?”  
“옆에 있어주면 안 되나요? 위로받고 싶은데.”  
“점점 더 모르겠다. 이유를 물어도 대답도 하지 않았잖아. 그래서 내가 있어주면 울음이라도 그칠 거야?”  
“네, 당신이 원하면요.”  
“넌 항상 이런 식이야?”  
“아니요. 특별한 사람한테만. 당신은 특별하니까.”  
그 말을 듣는데 난 더 이상 참을 수 없었다. 그 애를 끌어안아 버렸다. 리처드가 팔로 내 몸을 휘감았다. 끈끈하게 몸이 엉겨 붙으니 숨을 쉴 수가 없었다. 나는 늙은 것 같은데. 이런 감정은 쓸모없는 것 같은데. 리처드가 입술을 달싹이며 내 귓가에 나지막한 목소리로 속삭였다. 화내지 마세요, 네? 제발요. 에이단, 좋아해요. 그러니까 화내지 마세요.   
“좋아, 울지 마.”  
나는 항복했다. 소파에 나란히 앉았다. 내가 옆에 앉자 리처드는 여전히 내 어깨에 팔을 감은 채 들러붙어 자기 다리를 내 다리 위에 올렸다. 여름이어서 리처드는 반팔 셔츠에 반바지 차림이었고, 그 애 잘은 뼈마디와 부드러운 살갗이 닿는 감촉이 나를 저리게 만든다. 내 어깨에 머리를 기대오면서도 리처드는 눈물을 그치지 못했다. 어설프게 그 애 머리를 쓰다듬어 주며 나는 다시 초조한 목소리로 물었다.  
“내가 원하는 대로 한다고 하지 않았어?”  
나는 어서 이 애가 울음을 그치길 바란다. 리처드는 작은 목소리로 중얼거리며 원망스럽다는 듯이 나를 흘겨봤다.  
“뺨이 아파서요…….”  
“가지가지 하는군.”  
“당신이 나빠요, 다짜고짜 때리고.”  
“그래, 내가 나쁘다.”  
세게 때리긴 세게 때린 모양이다. 확실히 내 손도 얼얼해질 정도로 있는 힘껏 리처드의 뺨을 쳤다. 퉁퉁 부어오르기 시작하는 리처드의 뺨에 손을 갖다 대자 열이 올라 화끈거렸다. 나는 손등으로 눈물로 젖어있는 보드라운 뺨을 쓸어봤다. 리처드는 대단했다. 그 길고 곧은 몸을 꼭 어리고 작은 동물처럼 보이게 만들었다. 지켜보고 있으면 마음이 쓰여서 안아주고 싶은 그런 동물 말이다. 리처드는 눈을 지그시 감은 채 내 손길을 거부하지 않고 받아내며 서서히 급한 숨을 진정시켰다. 이윽고 울음을 그친 리처드가 코끝을 내 얼굴에 가져왔다. 슬며시 눈을 뜨며 여름날 눈 부신 햇살을 받은 새파란 나뭇잎처럼 선명한 녹색 눈동자로 나를 본다.   
“내 아저씨.”  
그리고 내 머리카락을 자기 멋대로 헤집는데 이건 위험했다. 리처드는 순수하게 내 냄새만 맡았다. 그만 나는 달아오르고 말았다.   
“그만해라.”  
내가 저를 저지했음에도 불구하고 리처드는 멈추지 않았다. 이제는 내 목덜미로 얼굴을 가져가고 있었다.   
“좋은 냄새 나네요. 어른은 다 이런가요?”  
“아니.”  
“당신도 향수 뿌려요?”  
“그래.”  
난 무뚝뚝하게 대꾸하며 리처드에게서 벗어나기 위해 몸을 좀 빼냈다. 향수? 무슨 향수? 난 그런 건 안 뿌리는데. 그러고 보니 아까부터 내 옷에서 나와는 어울리지 않는 싸한 냄새가 풍겼다. 리처드가 내 소매의 단추를 풀고 옷을 팔꿈치까지 걷어 올렸다.   
“아저씨, 더워요.”  
“네가 더운데 왜 내 옷을 건드려?”  
“보고 있으니 더워서요. 그러게 왜 덥게 입어요?”  
리처드는 새치름한 얼굴로 내 팔등을 손가락으로 두드리며 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 웃었다. 떨어지면 덜 더울 텐데. 그런 생각이 들었지만, 난 이 아이를 밀어낼 수 없다. 이 아이가 허락하기 전까진 감히 그럴 수 없다. 리처드의 숨소리가 계속 내 신경을 자극했다. 리처드가 가고 나면 난 내 굶주린 욕구를 채우기 위해 여자를 찾아야 할 것이다. 어느새 나는 리처드의 무릎 위로 손을 올려 그 둥근 무릎을 살살 어루만지고 있었다. 흉터가 없다. 깨끗했다. 리처드는 내가 자신을 만져도 가만히 있었다. 난 엄지로 그 애 무릎을 만지는 것에서 만족하지 못하고 슬그머니 허벅지 위로 올라가기 시작했다. 몸이 아직 덜 자랐나, 체모 없이 매끈해서 이상했다.   
“간지럼 태워요?”  
리처드가 빤히 물었다. 난 할 말을 잃었다. 어린애를 상대로 한 내 지저분한 성욕이 못 견디게 부끄러웠다. 나도 간질여야지. 하고 리처드가 웃음을 터뜨리며 내 셔츠를 건드렸다. 난 딱딱하게 굳어버렸다. 아저씬 간지럼 많이 안타네요? CC는 엄청 타던데. 별 소득이 없자 아쉬운 눈치로 리처드가 이내 손을 떼어 냈다.   
“에이단, 저한테선 무슨 냄새 나요?”  
그러더니 갑작스럽게 물어왔다.   
“난데없이 무슨 말이야?”  
나는 어리둥절해져서 그 애를 뚫어지라 쳐다봤다.  
“왜, 여자애들 계속 리프트 해주고 같이 파 드 되를 춰야 하니까 늘 몸이 닿잖아요. 그럼 신경 쓰여요. 여자애들이 뒤에서 헐뜯는 거 엄청 심하거든요. 누구는 냄새가 너무 고약해서 토할 것 같다, 도저히 걔랑은 춤 못 추겠다, 이런 말도 하고. CC도 욕할까 봐 걱정돼서 전 먹는 것도 마음대로 못 먹겠어요. 일부러 냄새 안 나는 것만 찾아요. 요즘은 고기도 잘 안 먹어요. 그래도 불안해서 CC에게 물어봤거든요? 아무 냄새도 안 난대요. 좋은 냄새도 안 나냐고 물었더니, 그냥 아무 냄새도 안 난다고 하더라고요. 정말 그래요?”   
“모르겠다.”  
사실이다. 리처드에게선 아무 냄새가 안 난다. 그는 주변 냄새에 물들 뿐, 본인은 아무 체취도 갖고 있지 않았다. 그래서 나는 늘 그에게서 소독취와 담배냄새 외엔 맡질 못했다. 담배를 피우지 않을 때는 그마저도 나지 않는다. 기껏해야 방금 씻고 오면 바디 샴푸 냄새 정도가 다였다. 그건 그를 사람 같지 않게 만드는 요소 중 하나다.  
“왜 몰라요? 이렇게 가까이 있는데.”  
내 대답이 마음에 들지 않는지 리처드가 내 머리카락을 또 제멋대로 잡아당겼다.   
“정말 모르겠어.”  
“그럼 맡아봐요.”  
리처드가 자기 목을 옆으로 젖히며 말했다. 난 쉽게 용기가 나지 않았다. 그 애 몸에 가까워질수록 부적절한 상상만 강하게 들기 때문이다. 뭐해요, 어서요? 리처드가 내 뒷목을 손으로 잡아 자신의 목덜미로 끌어당겼다. 돌겠다, 미친년. 이러고 살았구나. 난 취한 사람처럼 정신없이 그 애 목덜미에 코를 묻고 빨아들였다. 아무 냄새도 안 난다. 이미 머릿속에선 리처드를 난잡하게 범하기 시작했다. 아무 냄새도 나지 않는 아이에게 내 몸을 잔뜩 눌러 엉망으로 만들고 싶었다.   
“정말 모르겠어요?”  
내 머리카락을 손으로 헤집어가며 리처드가 물었다. 나는 대답할 수가 없었다. 입을 열면 당장에라도 리처드의 목덜미에 입술을 얹고 혀를 대어 적실 것 같아서였다. 조금만 더 가까이 다가가면 곧게 뻗은 쇄골과 둥글게 처진 어깨를 당장 가질 수 있을 것 같다. 나는 주먹을 꽉 틀어쥐었다. 이 애에게 손대지 않기 위해서. 내 허벅지 위에 올린 다리도 아까 전부터 나를 미치게 하고 있다. 내 대답을 기다리며 리처드는 가볍게 다리를 흔들었다. 그럴 때마다 리처드의 몸이 나를 더 경박하게 짓누르며 부추겼다. 무지함을 방패 삼은 순수하게 야한 행동이었다. 씨발, 정말 사람 미치게 하네. 난 이미 알고 있다. 그의 몸 안으로 들어갈 때마다 얼마나 뜨겁게 머리가 녹아내리는지, 정신없어지는지. 그는 사람을 추할 정도로 엉망으로 만든다. 그걸 아니까 도저히 참을 수 없었다. 여기서 게걸스럽게 일을 치기 전에 멈춰야만 했다. 나는 급하게 리처드에게서 떨어지며 그 애를 아예 밀쳐버렸다. 내 행동에 놀란 리처드가 말을 잃고 겁먹은 눈으로 나를 올려다봤다.   
“CC 말대로야, 아무 냄새도 안 나.”  
난 숨을 몰아쉬며 내가 매고 있던 넥타이를 더 바짝 조였다. 여기서 내 목이라도 스스로 매달고 싶은 심정이다. 개새끼, 어린애한테 꼴려서 더러운 상상이나 하고.   
“에이단, 화났어요?”  
“아니. 덥지 않아?”  
성욕만큼 일어난 자괴감 때문에 리처드의 얼굴을 볼 수 없었다. 눈을 감으며 지끈거리는 이마에 손을 얹었다.   
“네, 더워요.”  
그 애 목소리가 몽롱하게 들렸다. 

난 끔찍하게 난잡하다. 얼굴을 가린 사람들이 얼굴을 드러낸 여자들과 같은 장소에서 뒹굴고 있었다. 여자 하나를 붙잡고 여럿이서 달려들어 개처럼 추하게 그 몸을 핥으며 헐떡이고 있었다. 약을 하고 정신이 나가서 교성을 질러대는 여자도 있었고, 울기만 하는 여자도 있었다. 이건 지옥이다. 난 여기서 당장에라도 벗어나고 싶었지만, 지금 나는 울고 있는 여자를 안고 있다. 여자는 갓 앳된 티를 벗었다. 그리고 눈이 풀려 있었다. 나는 갈색 머리카락에 인상이 흐린 여자의 몸을 마구잡이로 뒤흔들면서 리처드를 찾았다. 여자의 몸은 뜨겁고 좁았지만, 내가 원하는 쾌감은 아니었다. 남자는 손대지 못했다. 의식적으로 피했다. 남자를 손대면서 리처드를 찾는다면, 그건 정말 돌이킬 수 없는 죄악처럼 여겨졌다. 반항하다 얻어맞고 기절해서 위층으로 끌려가는 남자가 몇 있었다. 그 모습은 제각각이었다. 어수룩한 놈, 예쁘장하게 생긴 어린애, 날렵하게 생긴 남자……. 돈 있는 개새끼들의 구미를 모두 맞춰주기 위해 다양한 매춘부들이 홀을 무덥게 채웠다. 이렇게 해치우고 나면, 나는 수치심을 안고 순진한 리처드의 얼굴을 본다. 리처드는 여전히 경험이 없다. 성욕도 없어 보였다. 오늘도 엄청 무서운 얼굴하고 있어요. 안 좋은 일 있으세요? 스스럼없이 내게 팔을 벌려 안겨든다. 

CC가 말했다. 리처드는 제 거예요. 당신도 가져가지 못해요. 이 여자는 지나치게 똑똑하고 영악하다. 이미 모든 걸 알고 있었다. 내게서 푼돈을 받아가며 싸늘하게 조소했다. 그러나 한편으론 리처드와 닮아 지나치게 순진했다. 그러니까 리처드와 만난 것이다. 연애에서 무지하긴 마찬가지였다. 두 사람이 같이 있는 걸 보면 꼭 어린애들 소꿉장난 같다. 벌써 먼 미래를 내다보며 서로의 공상을 나누고 있었다. 리치, 난 애 많이 갖기 싫은걸? 하고 CC가 일부러 저를 놀리면 리처드는 벌써 걱정이 컸다. 둘도 싫어? 둘만, CC. CC가 고개를 끄덕인다. 응, 하나만. 리처드는 말문이 꽉 막혀서 그녀의 눈치를 본다. 난 아이가 외로운 게 싫어. CC는 태연히 리처드를 계속 놀렸다. 그럼 네가 종일 집에 붙어서 놀아주면 되겠네? 내가 돈 벌어 올게. 집에서 애 봐, 리치. 저 바보 같은 년은 그 말에 순진하게 웃었다. 웃고만 있는 리처드의 뺨에 입을 맞추며 CC가 무표정한 얼굴로 나를 쳐다봤다. 승자는 자신이라는 거만한 표정이었다. 여자는 확신과 자신감에 가득 차 있었다. 끝까지 내가 손대지 못하도록 했어야지…….


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 리처드가 에이단의, 리히터의 차창에 키스하는 장면은 1992년 개봉한 영화 『연인(L'Amant)』에서 제인 마치(Jane March)가 분한 어린 소녀가 양가휘(Tony Leung Ka Fai) 분의 중국인 청년의 차창에 키스하는 장면에서 빌려온 것  
> * 클래식 발레 『라 바야데르(La Bayadère)』줄거리 포함

시간이 다시 움직인다. 다른 사람 기억이 날 어디까지 끌어들일 작정인지 모르겠다. 지금 나는 차 안에 혼자 있고, 세상에게 작별을 고하고 싶은 심정이다. 나를 이루고 있는 모든 것이 분노를 삼키고 있다. 그것들은 겹겹이 돈으로 제 몸을 덮어 화려하게 위장하고 있는데 내가 가장 견디기 힘든 추한 알맹이는 열등감과 박탈감이다. 밖엔 비가 내리고 있다. 지긋지긋한 비였다. 나는 나와 같은 속물과 원하지 않는 자리를 가지고 나온 길이었다. 그게 무엇인지 정확히는 모르겠지만, 나를 아주 죽여 놓는 것만은 확실했다. 담배를 꺼냈다. 담배를 피우며 만약 내가 여기서 죽어 변사체로 발견된다면 과연 누가 슬퍼해 줄까 하는 생각이 들었다. 분명 진절머리나게 잘 알고 있음에도 불구하고 낯선 얼굴들이 머릿속에 빠르게 스쳐 지나갔다. 그러나 그들 중 아무도. 기실 울어준다 한들 진정한 슬픔이 아니라 나의 부재로 닥칠 빈곤과 불편함을 슬퍼하리란 걸 알았다. 씨발, 정말 잘못 살았군. 나는 담뱃재를 털며 차창 밖으로 시선을 돌렸다. 어둠과 빗물을 해치고 희끄무레하게 무언가 어른거렸다. 나는 불쾌함에 이맛살을 찌푸렸다. 희끄무레한 움직임의 정체는 처음 보는 어린애였다. 처음? 아니다, 난 저 애가 누군지 이미 알고 있다. 그러나 분명 처음 보는 어린애다. 키는 훌쩍 컸지만, 비쩍 마르고 어설프게 생긴 애였다. 애새끼가 제 옷소매로 차창에 흐르는 빗물을 훔쳐내고 거기다 입김을 불었다. 서리처럼 서글프게 잔상이 번진 거기다가 그 애 코끝이 동그랗게 얼룩을 남겼다. 그리고 나는 그 애의 무구한 회색 눈과 마주쳤다. 씨발, 더럽게 우울하게 생겼네. 그저 뜨고 있는데도 우는 것처럼 보였다. 나는 조금 놀라서 입에 물고 있던 담배를 내려놓았다. 그러나 아이는 전혀 놀라지 않았다. 도리어 아무렇지도 않다는 듯이 살갑게 웃어 보였다. 그건 꽤 야했다. 다시 쏟아지는 빗물로 시야가 얼룩진다. 파랗게 질려있는 앳된 얼굴, 차창에 갖다 댄 길고 마른 손가락. 담배는 혼자서 타들어 간다. 아이가 고개를 살짝 숙이며 차창을 손으로 가볍게 두드렸다. 나는 따라서 고개를 끄덕였다. 그러자 그 애는 천천히 눈을 감으며 입술을 차창으로 가져왔다. 아주 천천히, 애달프게 얇은 입술이 흐릿하게 자국을 남겼다. 그 자국은 마주하고 있는 상대의 몸에다 미련을 새기기라도 하듯이 처량한 선을 그리며 가냘프게 떨어졌다. 나는 이 아이가 꼭 내게 키스하는 것처럼 여겨졌다. 삽시간에 주변이 새벽녘처럼 어슴푸레해지며 찾아온 이상한 기분에, 울적함에, 몸서리친다. 다시 그 애가 천천히 눈을 떴다. 뾰족하게 빠진 턱 끝에 빗물이 맺혀 뚝 하고 떨어졌다. 내 속에서 알 수 없는 무언가도 처량하게 떨어져 나간다. 그러고 보니 아이는 온통 젖어 있었다. 쌀쌀한 날씨에 어울리지 않게 얇은 옷차림이기도 했다. 빗물에 젖어 몸에 들러붙은 셔츠가 그 애 몸을 고스란히 드러냈다. 매춘부인가? 나는 문득 지갑에 든 알량한 돈이 떠올랐다. 그것은 나를 지탱하는 힘이자 나를 말아먹는 좆같은 것이기도 했다. 지금은 전자인 것 같다. 그래서 차창을 내리고 말을 건넸다.  
“들어와.”  
나는 아이에게 하루 추위를 잊을 정도, 배고픔을 달랠 돈이나마 주고 보낼 작정이었다.  
“온통 젖었는걸요. 시트를 더럽힐 거예요.”  
목소리도 울적한 애였다. 사근사근 말하는데 꼭 우는 것 같았다.  
“상관없어.”  
나는 망설이지 않고 차 문을 밀어젖혔다. 그러자 그 애는 사뿐하게 몸을 빙 둘러 차 안으로 들어왔다. 몇 살쯤 되었을까? 그 애 젖은 옷을 보며 생각했다. 그리고 나는 짐짓 딱딱한 표정을 지으면서 입을 열었다.  
“얼마지?”  
“엄마가 사준 거라 얼만지 몰라요.”  
아이는 제 옷에 들러붙은 내 음침한 시선을 따라오며 천진하게 대꾸했다. 나는 당황스럽고 곤욕스러웠다. 아무래도 아이는 내가 제가 걸친 옷의 가격을 궁금해하는 줄 안 모양이다. 그러나 내가 값을 물은 건 옷이 감추고 있는 몸값이었다. 질문을 바꾸기로 했다.  
“여긴 왜 떠돌고 있었던 거야?”  
아이는 당돌하게 대답했다.  
“왜라뇨, 여긴 저의 집이니까요.”  
그러면서 어딘가를 손으로 가리켰다. 추위를 견디기 힘든지 몸을 덜덜 떨면서 말이다. 난 코트를 벗어서 그 애에게 덮어줬다.   
“그러면 왜 그러고 있었던 거지? 내 말은, 차에 말이다.”  
“참 친절하신 분이네요. 이렇게 좋은 차를 직접 본 건 처음이라서 궁금했어요. 안에 사람이 있는 줄 몰랐어요. 제가 잘못했나요?”  
코트 앞섬을 손으로 추스르며 아이는 어깨를 좁게 웅크렸다. 키가 나만 한 아인데……잠깐, 나만 하다고? 난 이 애가 누군지 아는데. 분명 나보다 키가 반 뼘은 큰 아이다. 그런데 왜? 씨발, 뭐가 어떻게 돌아가는지 모르겠다. 분명한 건 정말 나라면 이런 상황에서 태연하게 있지 못할 거란 것뿐이다. 나는 겁 없음과 버릇없음도 흠으로 잡히지 않을 만큼 순진한 애를 두고 나쁜 생각을 한다.  
“아니.”  
그럼에도 불구하고 나는 난처한 기색도 없이 차분히 대꾸했다. 그러자 아이 얼굴에 유순한 웃음이 번지더니 입술로 혀를 깨물며 숨소리 같은 잔약한 소릴 흘렸다.  
“처음 뵙겠습니다. 제 이름은 리처드예요. 리처드 아미티지.”  
그래, 분명 내가 아는 사람이다. 내가 모르는 사람이기도 하다.  
“―”  
나는 내 이름을 말했다. 무슨 이름을 댄 건진 모르겠는데, 하여간 이름을 말했다.  
“멋진 이름이네요. 초콜릿 드실래요?”  
“초콜릿?”  
아이는, 리처드는 젖은 제 옷 주머니에서 구겨진 초콜릿 바 하나를 꺼내 내게 내밀었다.  
“태워주셔서 감사해요. 덕분에 잠시나마 비를 피할 수 있었어요. 답례에요.”  
나는 받지 않았다. 물끄러미 리처드를 바라보기만 했다. 어쩌면 여전히 리처드의 의도가 무엇인지 속물의 기준에 맞추어 견주어 보고 있었던 것 같기도 하다. 추잡한 상상과 함께. 그러나 리처드에겐 어떤 의도도 없었다. 내 시선이 고정된 것에 불쾌함을 느끼지도 않았다. 잔뜩 젖어있는 제 손을 꼼지락거리면서 초콜릿 바의 포장지를 벗겨 내고, 한 조각을 잘게 떼어내어 스스럼없이 내 입술로 가져왔다. 원래 이런 사람이었나 보다. 내 미친년은 말이다. 새삼 내게 아이스크림을 떠먹여 주었던 손이 겹쳐 보였다. 그러나 한 가지 측은한 건, 현실이 빌어먹게도 암울한 건, 지금 리처드 얼굴엔 어떤 상처도 없을뿐더러 얼굴에 겁이라곤 조금도 보이지 않는다는 사실이다. 그랬다. 정말 사람을 하나도 겁내지 않았다. 지금 나는 리처드에게 낯선 사람인데도, 꺼리지 않았다. 이건 내가 아는 리처드와는 달랐다. 낯선 사람을 보면 지레 겁을 먹고 숨으려 하는 모습과는 정반대였다. 아, 이 얘기 지겹게 하네. 근데 나는 계속 꿈속에서 보는 리처드가 새로우니까 지겹게 말할 것이다. 지금 리처드는 호기심 가득하고, 버릇없고, 스스럼없고……. 그 격차에서 느껴지는 안타까움을 삼켜보려 한다. 꿈에서라도. 지금 그와 함께 있는 내가 정말 내가 아니더라도. 이윽고 나는 리처드가 내민 초콜릿을 받아먹었다. 고개를 살짝 숙였더니 그 애 손에서 축축한 물비린내가 났다. 그래서 나는 충동적으로 물었다.  
“드라이브하지 않을래?”  
리처드는 기뻐했다.  
“정말요? 그래 주실 수 있나요?”  
어느새 나는 처음 이곳에 차를 몰고 왔을 때 가까스로 억누르고 있던 분노나 환멸을 잊어버렸다. 내내 권위적으로 굳어있던 얼굴이 느슨하게 풀렸다. 나는 웃으면서 대답했다.  
“얼마든지.”  
“신 난다, 이렇게 좋은 차를 타보는 건 처음이에요. CC도 같이 왔으면 좋았을 텐데. CC는 비싼 건 다 좋아해요.”  
나는 정차한 차를 뒤로 빼며 물었다.  
“CC는 누구지?”  
난 이 여자도 이미 알고 있는데 말이다. 하지만 지금은 정말 몰라서 물은 것이다. 리처드는 내가 아는 그의 가장 행복한 얼굴로 대답했다.  
“제가 세상에서 제일 좋아하는 여자애 이름이에요. CC는 꼭 요정 같아요. 그 애만큼 예쁜 애는 없을 거예요. 그런데 어디로 가는 건가요?”  
“네가 가고 싶은 곳을 말해.”  
“집……?”  
눈을 깜빡이며 리처드가 웅얼거렸다.  
“집? 여기 산다고 하지 않았어?”  
“진짜 집이요. 엄마가 보고 싶어요. 오늘은 엄마 생일인데 학기 중이라서 집에 갈 수 없어요. 그래서 혼자 엄마 생일 파티를 해주려고 가게에 가던 길이었어요. 바쁘시지 않다면 같이 파티하실래요?”  
“어디서?”  
“비만 오지 않았다면 밖에서 할 생각이었는데, 요즘은 날씨가 퍽 따뜻했으니까요. 그런데 비가 오니까……잘 모르겠어요.”  
나는 크게 웃었다. 오래간만이었다. 진짜 나도, 지금 이 순간 나도. 내가 웃음을 멈추지 못하자 리처드는 의아해하며 날 뚫어지라 쳐다봤다. 부끄러워하며 내가 걸쳐준 코트에 턱을 괴며 묻는다. 제가 실수했나요? 난 고개를 저었다. 리처드가 다시 말한다. 그럼 제가 당신을 기쁘게 했나 봐요. 착하게 웃으면서. 나는 갑자기 눈물이 핑 돌았다.

그리 멀리 가진 않았다. 코벤트 가든 주변을 돌아다닌 게 전부였다. 한 시간 남짓 차를 몬 것 같다. 리처드는 내내 입을 쉬지 못하고 떠들어 댔다. 그 애는 가게 간판도 신기해했다. 세상 모든 걸 재밌어했다. 리처드는 무엇도 숨기려 하지 않았다. 그 짧은 시간 동안 나는 리처드의 부모님이 무슨 일을 하시며 그 애 형이 무엇을 하는지, 또 리처드가 좋아하는 음식이나 즐겨 먹는 것, 그것도 모자라서 그 애가 체중관리를 한다고 그 좋아하는 것들을 자주 먹을 수 없다는 사소한 것까지 알게 되었다. 심지어 리처드가 어제 본 영화와 최근 읽고 있는 책까지도. 리처드는 문을 닫고 사는 것과는 거리가 멀어 보였다. 빗장을 거는 법도 모르는 것 같았다. 아니, 애초에 담도, 문도 없는 것처럼 보였다. 나는 솔직한 어린애 잡담을 들어주며 무척 즐거웠고, 한편으로는 몹시 참담하기도 했다. 그건 복잡했다. 내가 알고 있는 리처드와 달라서이기도 했고, 지금 내가 잃어버린 정직함과 진실함이 떠올라 부끄러워서이기도 했다. 

짧은 드라이브를 마치고 목적지인 가게에 들렀다. 리처드는 작은 초콜릿 케이크를 하나 골랐다. 제 어머니 나이만큼 초도 골랐다. 나는 그걸 대신 계산해주려고 했는데, 그러지 못했다. 내가 지갑을 꺼내기도 전에 리처드가 재빨리 제 주머니에서 구겨진 지폐와 동전을 꺼내 계산해 버렸기 때문이다. 다음 기회를 포착해보기로 한다. 우리는 곧바로 액세서리를 파는 작은 가게로 갔다. 거기서 리처드는 시간을 들여 신중하게 선물을 골랐다. 귀걸이를 들여다보고, 제 주머니를 뒤적이고, 옆으로 몸을 틀어 다른 것을 보고 또 주머니를 뒤적이고. 그 애가 고른 것은 결국 싸구려 머리핀 한 개였다. 나는 그거나마 사주려고 지갑을 열었다. 그러자 리처드는 대번에 고개를 저었다.  
“그러지 않으셔도 괜찮아요. 모아놓은 용돈이 있거든요.”  
제대로 된 지갑 하나 없어 주머니에 돈을 쑤셔 박고 다니는 어린애는 그 돈을 전부 털어 기어이 제가 계산했다. 그러나 리처드는 슬픈 기색을 보이지 않았다. 리처드는 그저 기뻐했다. 작은 초콜릿 케이크, 싸구려 머리핀이 리처드가 살 수 있는 전부였다. 그런 리처드를 두고, 나는 끔찍하게도 속물다운 생각을 했다. 돈으로 사람을 부리는 것 말이다. 그게 리처드를 망치는 짓이라는 걸 결코 모르지 않는데도.

나쁘지 않게 이상한 애가 여는, 주인공 없는 이상한 생일 파티는 결국 내 차 안에서 열렸다. 리처드는 내게서 라이터를 빌려 촛불까지 밝혔다. 그리고 생일 축하 노래도 불렀다. 그건 제법 우스꽝스러웠는데, 그리 싫지만은 않았다. 재밌기도 했고, 나른하기도 했다. 내가 잠자코 저가 노래 부르는 걸 지켜보자 눈을 동그랗게 뜨며 나를 부추겼다. 가만히 계시면 어떡해요? 엉겁결에 나는 얼굴도 한 번 본적 없는 리처드 어머니의 생일 축하 노래를 부르게 되었다. 모양새가 퍽 우스운 것 같은데……. 노래를 다 부르고 리처드는 촛불을 후, 하고 불어 껐다.  
“엄마 생일 핑계 대고 오래간만에 잔뜩 먹어야지.”  
그렇게 말하며 초콜릿 케이크를 잘랐다. 한 조각을 먼저 내게 주면서 또 한 번 인사했다.  
“덕분에 비를 맞지 않고 다녀올 수 있었어요. 먼저 드세요.”  
리처드가 내게 준 초콜릿 케이크 조각은, 그 애가 제 몫으로 잘라놓은 것 다 조금 더 컸다. 이상했다. 분명 신중하게 자르는 눈치였는데. 일부러 날 배려한 건가? 점점 더 이상한 기분에 빠져들었다. 나는 이런 식의 배려를 받아본 적이 여태 없었다. 나는? 꿈속의 나는. 진짜 나는 아니다. 진짜 나는 존나게 많이 받아 봤으니까. 심지어 내가 아는 사람 중 제일 글러 먹은 에이미 년도 아주 가끔이긴 하지만, 자기가 먹으려고 사온 과자를 나에게 잔뜩 나눠주기도 했었다. 근데 왜 이 사람은, 지금 나는……. 한심하고 불쌍한 인간 같네. 그렇다고 해서 만만치 않게 가여운 애 인생을 좆같이 굴린 걸 용서할 수 있는 건 아니다. 누구라도, 아무리 불쌍하더라도 남을 똑같이 불쌍하도록 추락하게 만들 자격은 없으므로. 씨발. 근데 왜 이렇게 괴롭지. 체면을 집어치우고 엉엉 울고 싶다. 리처드는 어수룩하게 초콜릿을 입가에 잔뜩 묻히며 허겁지겁 먹었다. 배가 꽤 고팠던 모양이다. 나는 먹지 않고 그 애가 먹는 것을 잠자코 보기만 하다가 결국 손수건을 꺼냈다.  
“천천히 먹어. 체하겠다.”  
그리고 리처드의 입가를 닦아줬다. 어느샌가 내가 아는 그 누구보다도 이 애가 살갑고 편하게 느껴졌다. 리처드는 다시금 웃는다.  
“정말 친절하시네요.”  
나는 울컥했다. 나도, 지금 이 개새끼도 이런 말 들을 자격이 없으므로. 하지만 내색하지 않았다. 대신 핸들을 힘주어 잡으며 속으로 부끄러움을 삼켰다. 

시간이 늦어 나는 리처드를 어퍼 스쿨 근처로 데려다 주었다. 아이는 그 근방에서 동급생과 산다고 했다. 차를 세우고 나는 먼저 밖으로 나와 리처드가 탄 쪽의 차 문을 열어주었다. 내 몸에 밴 구태의연한 습관이었다. 리처드는 고마워했다. 밖이 으슥해져 날이 더 혹독해졌으므로 나는 리처드에게 내 코트를 입고 가라고 했다. 그러자 리처드는 코트를 여미며 내게 물었다.  
“언제 돌려드리면 될까요?”  
내가 리처드에게 코트를 준 것은, 잠시나마 내게 특별한 사람이 된, 버릇없는 애새끼가 우연히 나를 찾아와 안겨 준 기분 좋은 일탈에 대한 내 충동의 마지막이었다. 나는 이 애와 다시 만날 것을 기대하지 않았다. 구역질 나는 생각도 내던지고 정말 작별한 생각이었다. 그 애는 정말 순수했고, 나에겐 과분하게 느껴졌으므로. 그래서 나는 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 내가 적당한 말을 찾지 못해 침묵을 지키자 리처드가 스스럼없이 내 두 손목을 잡았다. 차가운 손으로.   
“세탁해서 돌려드릴게요.”  
나는 얼떨결에 대답하고 말았다.  
“일주일 뒤.”  
“저녁에 찾아오실 건가요? 아니면 제가 찾아뵐까요?”  
“내가……들리지. 같은 시간에. 이곳으로.”  
리처드가 나를 끌어안았다.  
“오늘 고마웠어요, 터너 씨. 정말 즐거웠어요. 조심해서 가세요. 멋진 파티였어요.”  
나는 떨리는 손으로 리처드의 등을 끌어안았다. 그리고 조심스럽게 그 애 얼굴에 내 뺨을 갖다 대었다. 뺨은 차갑지 않고 따뜻했다. 비를 구실삼기로 하자. 나는 조금 울었다.

그로부터 일주일 뒤, 나는 반신반의하며 다시 그곳을 찾았다. 리처드는 약속을 지켰다. 먼저 나와서 나를 기다리고 있었다. 멀리서 그 애를 보자마자 나도 모르게 웃음 지었다가 곧 거두었다. 리처드의 팔에 드라이클리닝까지 한 내 코트가 들려 있었다. 나는 느린 걸음으로 그 애에게 다가가서 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“안녕하세요?”  
그러자 제 입술을 새치름하게 핥으며 리처드가 내게 인사했다.  
“안녕.”  
나는 딱딱하게 인사를 받았다. 그러나 리처드는 아랑곳하지 않고 내게 화사한 표정을 지으며 코트를 돌려주었다.  
“내일 갑작스러운 테스트가 있어서 오늘은 일찍 들어가 봐야 해요. 아쉽지만 만나자마자 작별인사를 해야겠네요.”  
그리고 내 뺨에 제 뺨을 갖다 대고 키스했다. 아주 잠깐. 정말 인사가 전부인, 의도라곤 감사밖에 없는 그런 키스였다. ……비슷한 걸 알고 있었는데, 내가 선을 넘어 버렸었지. 난 리처드가 떠나고도 한참을 그곳에 서 있었다. 혹시나 리처드 체취라도 남아있지 않을까 해서 코트에 코를 묻었다. 하지만 드라이클리닝 특유의 기름 냄새만 났다. 그제야 나는 정신이 들어 쓸쓸하게 차로 돌아왔다. 그리고 코트를 조수석에 내려놓았는데 주머니에 무언가 들어 툭 튀어나와 있었다. 꺼냈다. 그때와 똑같은 초콜릿 바 하나와 연락처와 메시지가 적힌 쪽지 한 장이었다.  
\- 내일도 비가 올까요? 런던은 알 수 없으니까 소용없다는 걸 알지만, 그래도 모쪼록 비 맞지 않도록 우산 잊지 마세요.  
평생의 고통은 마치 축복처럼 찾아왔다. 나는 나의 지옥에 이 아이를 데려와 영원히 살게 하려 한다. 만약 아이가 있는 곳이 내게는 문턱조차 허락하지 않은 천국이라면 기꺼이 그곳에 지옥을 불러들일 것이다.

개새끼는 분명 그렇게 결심했다.

지옥을 끌어들인 것은 그로부터 시간이 흐르고, 정확한 날짜를 가늠할 순 없지만, 겨울에 목전에 다다른 가을의 막바지였다. 빗장 거는 법 모르는 아이는 허술하게도 내게 문을 열어주고 말았다. 그 애는 그러지 말았어야 했다. 이십여 년을 공들여 자기 인생을 송두리째 말아먹을 개새끼에게 빈틈을 주지 말았어야 했다. 잠깐. 날짜를 가늠할 수 없다는 말을 정정해야 할 것 같다. 난 전화를 죽도록 싫어하는데 아까 전부터 전화에 불이 붙었다. 잠시도 쉬지 않고 전화가 아우성을 치고 있었다. 전화가, 전선이, 전신주가, 거기에 편승한 얄팍한 사람이 생일 축하한다고 안부를 물어왔다. 나는 서른다섯 살이었다. 그리고 오늘은 1987년 11월 3일 화요일이다. 아닌데, 오늘은 2007년 11월 3일 토요일인데……. 여하튼 빌어먹을 전화 탓에 까무룩 죽고 싶을 정도로 힘들었다. 나는 알량한 우정을 자신하는 몇몇 머저리들이 아는 체하며 친근하게 붙여오는 같잖은 말에 똑같이 알량하게 대했다. 그걸 수십 차례 반복하고 나니까 내가 여기서 왜 이러고 있는지 비참한 생각이 들어서 답답해졌다. 왜 사는지도 모르겠다. 그 답답한 가운데 그래도 생일이랍시고 걸려오는 전화가 반가웠냐면, 덕분에 쓸쓸하지 않았냐면, 그건 정말 아니다. 전혀. 오히려 지독히도 쓸쓸했다. 말은 산더미처럼 불어나고 영원히 녹지 않을 만년설처럼 지독했지만, 난 외로웠다. 사실 일이야 일찌감치 접고 집으로 돌아가 쉴 수 있긴 했지만, 그러지 않았다. 집에 가서 마주쳐야 할 얼굴들을 견딜 수 없었으므로. 그래서 일을 핑계 삼아 최대한 미적거리고 있었다. 낮 동안 닥치는 대로 일을 해치운 덕분에 책상 위는 공허했다. 겉만 번드르르하게 잔뜩 치장해서 고집 세고 거만해 보이는 나뭇결이 꼭 내 모습 같았다. 나는 의자에 웅크려 앉아 그것을 으스스하게 노려보았고, 미동조차 하지 않고 시간을 나 대신 죽이며 버텼다. 그러다 한 통의 전화가 걸려왔다. 이번에도 나와 같은 부류의 개새끼들이려니 했다. 나는 지친 손으로 떨떠름하게 수화기를 들었다. 아니었다. 저예요. 전화 너머 상대는 그 말만 했다. 신기하게도 나는 그게 누군지 대번에 알아차렸다. 오늘은 바쁘다고 하지 않았어? 그리고 기쁜 기색을 애써 감추며 데면데면하게 굴었다. 당신 놀라게 해주려고 거짓말했어요. 잠깐 시간 괜찮으세요? 당신을 귀찮게 하진 않을게요. 오랫동안 붙잡지 않을게요. 아이가 내 서먹함을 힐난하듯이 사근사근하게 물었다. 물론. 나는 무뚝뚝하게 대답하고 전화기를 내려놓았다. 

30분, 40분, 41분……. 난 초조하게 아이를 기다렸다. 이윽고 43분, 이거 미친 새끼 아닌가? 애새끼 오는 시간 기다리며 분 단위로 시간을 재고 있다니, 하여간 43분이 되자 드디어 문을 두드리는 소리가 났다. 잔뜩 말라 엉성하게 튀어나온 손등으로 두드리는 가냘픈 소리였다. 그건 자잘하다 못해 퍼석하게 주저앉을 정도로 메마른 느낌을 줬다. 그런데 나는 녹아내릴 정도로 뜨거웠다. 내가 문을 열자 코가 잔뜩 빨갛게 얼어붙은 리처드가 웃으면서 나를 끌어안았다. 밝은 갈색 머리카락, 그 애 부드럽고 유순해 보이는 인상에 한몫했다. 리처드는 무릎 아래로 살짝 내려오는 검은색 케이프 코트를 입고 있었다. 그것도 여자들이나 입을 법한 치렁치렁 늘어지는. 코트 안에 받쳐 입은 옷은 도톰한 빨간색 니트였다. 소매가 짧아 코트 아래로 새빨간 니트 두른 팔이 하늘거리듯이 움직였다. 코트와 달리 니트 소매는 길었다. 그래서 손등을 덮었다. 리처드는 사람 목을 쉽게 부러뜨릴 만큼 기다란 손가락에 비해 손바닥은 그리 크지 않은 편이라 손을 움켜쥐면 자그마해 보이는데 소매 아래 손가락만 나와 있으니 더더욱 그렇게 보였다. 넉넉한 코트 품 안으로 리처드는 마른 몸을 닫아놓고 있었다. 나는 아이가 입은 코트 단추를 하나하나 풀어주었다. 내가 정말 바라는 속뜻은 끔찍한 것이었지만, 리처드는 내 손길을 친절 어린 호의로만 여겼다. 그래서 나는 부끄러웠다. 안에 받쳐 입은 니트는 그 애 몸에 딱 맞는 것이라 납작한 배가 숨을 쉴 때마다 오르락내리락하는 것이 고스란히 보였다. 바지는 검은색 면바지, 신발은 검은색 앵클부츠. 발목이 가느다래서 부츠를 신으니까 발목 죄는 부분이 헐렁해서 더 가늘어 보였다. 그러니까 리처드는 나름 차려입고 왔다. 그것도 무척. 갑자기 기분이 좋아졌다. 

리처드는 진짜 신기했다. 환상적으로 신기했다. 그 미친년 주변은 낮이건 밤이건 항상 어둡고 우울했다. 먼지조차 분간할 수 없을 정도로 온통 새카만데 딱 리처드와 그가 있는 언저리만 밝게 보였다. 거기만 조명이 들어왔다. 그렇다고 해서 한 줄기 햇살이니 이따위 낯간지러운 말을 하려는 게 아니다. 어디까지나 인공적인 조명이었다. 무대 위처럼 말이다. 리처드는 주변을 빠르게 잠식하고 저만 돋보이도록 만들었다. 그리고 저를 보고 있는 사람의 기분을 들뜨게 했다. 그건 정말이지 대단했다. 타고난 거였으니까. 개새끼 심장이 미친 듯이 요동칠 만도 했다. 나처럼 능력 좆도 없는 병신은 추하게 침만 질질 흘리겠지만, 능력 있는 속물이라면 얘기가 달라진다. 어떻게든 유리병 안에 그 앨 가두려고 한다. 내가, 개새끼가 지금 그러고 있다.

나는 리처드의 코트를 마저 벗겨주고, 그걸 구석에 세워놓은 뱀이 똬리를 틀고 있는 것처럼 음흉하고 가파르게 굴곡진 코트 걸이에 걸려고 몸을 움직였다. 두 손을 가지런히 모으고 손가락을 꼼지락거리며 나를 지켜보던 리처드가 불쑥 말을 걸었다.  
“에이단, 잠시만요. 옷 갈아입고 나올게요.”  
수줍어하면서. 기껏 차려입었는데 대체 왜? 물어보려다가 겸연쩍어서 관뒀다. 대신 완곡함을 선택했다.  
“옷은 왜? 불편해?”  
“아니요, 그런 게 아니라 보여줄 게 있어요. 분명 좋아하실 거예요.”  
아이는 자신만만했다. 정말 사랑스러울 정도로.  
“좋아. 갈아입고 나와.”  
나는 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“응, 저 기다려 주세요, 꼭. 약속해요, 어디 가면 안 돼요.”  
그리고 리처드가 내게로 산뜻하게 다가와 내 목에 팔을 감고 뺨에 가볍게 키스했다. 내 아쉬움이 미련하게 붙잡을 기회를 주지 않고 다가온 것처럼 떨어졌다. 입술을 떼어낸 아이는 안쪽 방으로 커다란 가방을 들고 들어갔다. 잠시 후 그 애는 연습복 차림으로 나왔다. 몸에 달라붙어 노골적으로 선을 드러내는 수수한 검은색 긴팔 티셔츠에 검은색 타이즈 차림이었는데 허리에 검은색 바탕에 은사로 화려하게 장식된 스커트를 감고 있었다. 그리고 어깨에 화려한 청록색 숄을 걸치고 있었다. 숄은 아무래도 상관없는데, 스커트가 나를 가만히 내버려두지 않았다. 내 시선이 자기 허리로 향한 걸 깨닫고 아이는 조금 부끄러워했다. 고개를 푹 숙이고, 머리카락을 쓸어 넘기며 변명하듯이 구구절절 늘어놓았다.  
“CC가 연습할 때 입는 스커트예요. 처음엔 장난삼아 입었는데 요즘 날이 꽤 춥잖아요. 확실히 안 입는 것보단 따뜻해서……. 버릇이 됐나 봐요, 저도 모르게……”  
“잘 어울리네.”  
“아.”  
리처드는 얼굴이 새빨개져선 옅게 웃었다.  
“자, 이제 뭘 보여줄 거야. 얼마나 대단한 건지 기대되는군.”  
난 왜 아까부터 왜 이렇게 재수 없게 말하고 있는 거지? 진짜 정떨어지도록 말하고 행동하는데 일가견이 있다. 한 대 갈겨주고 싶다. 그러나 리처드는 아랑곳하지 않았다. 입술을 삐죽이면서 서운하지 않은 척, 짓궂은 표정을 지으며 물었다.  
“빈정거리는 거 아니죠?”  
“그럴 리가.”  
“얼마나 대단하냐면, 아주 대단해요.”  
아이는 제 딴에 최대한 거만하게 말했는데 우습게도 순진해 보였다. 어린애티를 숨길 수 없다고 해야 하나, 그랬다.  
“그래, 대체 뭐기에 이렇게 뜸을 들여?”  
내 말에 리처드는 허리 뒤에 숨기고 있는 손을 앞으로 내밀었다. 손에 그 애 다리만큼 기다란 검은 베일이 들려 있었다. 아이는 망설임 없이 베일을 제 머리 위로 드리웠다. 그리고 핀으로 눌러 고정했다.  
“당신 생일 선물이요.”  
“내 생일 선물?”  
내 생일은 여름인데…….  
“네, 터너 씨.”  
“에이단.”  
“응, 에이단. 당신 안 믿었잖아요, 제가 발레 하는 거…….”  
“그런 건 아니야.”  
“거짓말, 못 믿겠다고 그랬잖아요. 저더러 어설퍼 보인다고 했으면서.”  
아이는 투정을 부렸다.  
“그래, 내가 말실수한 것 같다. 내 잘못이야. 사과할게, 그러니까 이만 날 용서해줄래?”  
난 짓궂게 비굴함을 연기했다.  
“네, 좋아요.”  
리처드는 우쭐했다. 그건 퍽 귀여웠다.  
“그럼 이제 뭘 보여줄 건지 말해줘.”  
나는 책상에 걸터앉아 리처드가 무엇을 보여주려는지 나름대로 추측해 보았다. 베일을 쓰고 춤을 춘다? 짧은 독무라도 보여주려나 싶었는데 그 애가 꺼낸 말은 존나게 파격적이었다.  
“『라 바야데르(La Bayadére)』, 니키야(Nikiya)의 독무요. 니키야가 솔로르(Solor)와 감자티(Gamzatti) 공주의 결혼식 날 추는 춤이에요. 아세요?”  
발레 블랑(ballet blanc)이란 말이 있다. 하늘하늘 거리는 얇은 흰 튀튀를 입은 댄서들이 추는 발레로 가장 대표적인 건 『지젤(Giselle)』 2막에서 윌리(Willis)들이 추는 몽환적인 군무와 『라 바야데르』 3막에서 망령들이 추는 군무, 그리고 『백조의 호수』 2막과 4막의 군무다. 내가 이걸 어떻게 아는지 잘 모르겠다만, 지금 나는 아주 잘 알고 있다.  
“알아. 그런데 그건 여자 춤이잖아?”  
라 바야데르의 배경은 인도의 힌두 사원이다. 시작은 솔로르로부터. 전사 솔로르는 사냥을 마치고 사원으로 돌아와 자신의 주군인 라자왕(Rajah)에게 사냥한 호랑이를 바친 후, 사원의 아름다운 무희인 니키야를 보러 떠난다. 사원 근처 숲 속에 사는 탁발승 마가다베야(Magadaveya)의 도움으로 그들은 비밀스럽게 만나게 된다. 니키야에게 반한 솔로르는 신에게 영원한 사랑의 맹세를 한다. 한편, 니키야에게 구애했다 거절당한 승려 브라민(Brahmin)은 둘의 사이를 알게 되자 앙심을 품고 복수하기로 마음먹는데, 여기에 끼어드는 게 라자왕이고 그의 딸 감자티 공주다. 솔로르의 용맹스러움, 그리고 내겐 뇌물로 여겨지는 그가 바친 호랑이에 크게 기뻐한 라자왕은 솔로르를 자신의 딸 감자티와 결혼시키기로 한다. 뻔한 얘기다. 영웅담에서 영웅이 공주와 결혼해 왕국을 물려받고 잘 먹고 잘사는 건. 그리고 우유부단한 남자 주인공과 연적의 관계는 발레 작품에서 끊임없이 써먹는 흔한 소재다. 다만 라 바야데르는 약간 다르다. 솔로르는 우유부단할 뿐만 아니라 출세욕이 지나친 현실적인 속물이다. 그래서 이 개새끼는 니키야를 저버리고 감자티를 선택한다. 자신이 맹세한 서약도 깨고 말이다. 결혼은 순식간에 진행된다. 자, 아까 언급하고 치웠던 질투에 눈먼 브라민이란 놈이 다시 나올 차례다. 브라민은 라자왕에게 독대를 청해 솔로르와 니키야의 관계를 폭로한다. 그리고 자신의 손으로 그를 죽이겠다고 간절히 청원한다. 연인에게 배신당하고도 모자라 니키야의 목숨은 벌레처럼 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 자기 딸이 솔로르에게 푹 빠진 것을 알고 있는 라자왕은 솔로르가 아니라 니키야를 죽이기로 한 것이다. 브라만과 라자왕의 대화를 엿들은 감자티는 니키야의 존재를 알게 된다. 바로 넘어가자. 라자왕이 감자티와 솔로르의 약혼식 축하연을 열어 사원의 무희들을 부른다. 니키야는 다른 무희들과 함께 축하의 춤을 춘다. 좆같지 않은가, 자기 연인이 다른 여자와 약혼한 것을 축하하는 자리에서 춤을 춰야 한다니. 그 의식이 끝난 후, 감자티 공주는 니키야를 부른다. 공주의 부름으로 그녀와 대면하게 된 니키야는 공주의 방에서 부마로 낙점된 자신의 연인의 거대한 초상화를 본다. 그건 내가 보기에 공주가 일부러 과시하는 것이다. 그리고 감자티는 과시에서 그치지 않고 니키야를 경멸한다. 니키야는 자신이 버림받았음을 알게 되고, 이성을 잃어 폭발한다. 난 라 바야데르를 이래서 좋아한다. 일개 무희 따위가 자신의 목숨 따윈 쉽게 쥐락펴락할 수 있는 공주에게 단검을 들고 덤비니까 말이다. 정말이지 좋아할 수밖에 없다. 여타 클래식 발레에선 이런 장면이 나오지 않는다. 이성 잃은 니키야 앞에 감자티 공주가 그저 흔해빠진 나쁜년인가 하면, 그건 아니다. 공주도 못지않게 불쌍한 여자다. 원하는 것은 모두 가져왔고, 모든 것을 자신의 마음대로 갖고 놀며 평탄하게 살아온 거만한 공주가 하찮은 무희와 겨뤄야 하니 말이다. 여자는 자존심이 제 앞에 무희의 목숨처럼 땅에 떨어진 것을 느꼈을 것이다. 그리고 이성 잃은 무희를 보며 당혹감에 빠졌을 것이다. 감자티는 자신의 시녀 아야(Aya)의 도움으로 간신히 니키야의 칼을 피하고, 니키야를 그냥 보내준다. 진짜 마음에 든다니까. 줄거리 줄줄 읊는 건 이쯤하고 집어치우자. 내가 원하는 건 니키야 하나뿐이다.  
“상관있나요?”  
리처드가 순진하게 반문했다. 그 애는 정말 문제 될 게 없다는 표정이었다.  
“아니.”  
나는 무미건조하게 대답했다. 리처드는 한숨을 쉬면서 타이즈와 하나처럼 보이는 검은색 발레 슈즈를 신은 채 발끝을 세웠다.  
“물론 제가 여자처럼 포인트 슈즈를 신고 춤을 출 순 없겠죠. 아치를 유연하게 하려고 연습 때는 종종 포인트 슈즈를 신긴 하지만, 어쨌든 전 남자잖아요. 제게서 완벽한 쒸르 레 뿌엥뜨(sur les pointes)는 기대하지 마세요. 어쩔 수 없이 안무를 조금 바꿔야만 했어요.”  
“그래. 아니, 어떻게 되든 괜찮아. 무엇이든 기대할게.”  
나는 또 무뚝뚝하게 대답했다가 리처드가 서운해하는 눈치라 얼른 말을 고쳤다.   
“정말요?”  
그러자 리처드는 다시금 순진한 얼굴로 기뻐하며 물었다.  
“정말.”   
내 대답에 리처드는 환히 웃었다. 어깨에서 스르르 흘러내리는 숄을 고쳐 잡아 제 몸을 감쌌다.   
“에이단, 제게서 시선을 떼지 마세요. 절 봐주세요. 제 얼굴을, 제 표정을, 제 몸을, 제 전부를. 전부 당신을 위한 거예요. 전, 제 춤은 당신만의 선물이에요.”  
그리고 되바라지게 야한 말을 지껄였다.

니키야의 독무는 라자왕의 궁전 정원에서 펼쳐진다. 개새끼 솔로르가 감자티와 함께 춤을 추고 난 다음에 말이다. 사람들은 버림받은 여자에게 옛 연인을 위한 춤을 출 것을 종용한다. 나는 서재의 조명을 최대한 아꼈다. 감자티와 솔라의 결혼식은 화려하기 짝이 없지만, 니키야의 마음은 초라하므로. 사방이 어두워지고 토어치어는 리처드만 환히 밝혔다. 리처드의 독무는 내 플랫, 서재에서, 진짜 내가 사는 플랫을 다 합친 것보다 넓은 서재에서 펼쳐졌다. 나는 그 애가 춤을 출 수 있도록 서재 한가운데를 차지하고 있는 소파와 티 테이블을 구석으로 밀어버렸다. 그러자 리처드는 텅 빈 공간에 바르게 섰다. 그 수수한 모양새는 그 애라서 야했다. 한결같았다, 리처드는. 베이비 파우더라도 들이붓고 사는지 땀 한 방울 없이 마른 목덜미에 거만하게 턱을 들고 허리를 반듯하게 세워 걸었다. 발끝을 밖으로, 발은 사선으로, 그러나 방향은 정확히 일직선으로. 혹독한 연습 덕에 얻은 독특한 걸음걸이로 말이다. 리처드가 으슥한 구석에서 걸음을 멈췄다. 나는 그 애가 준 카세트테이프를 카세트 플레이어에 꽂았다. 음악이 서서히 불안하게 몸을 떨며 시작을 알린다. 리처드는 잔뜩 곤두선 예민한 표정을 하고 누군가에게 떠밀리듯이 성큼성큼 걸어 나와 두르고 있던 숄을 벗어 던지고 고개를 들었다. 숄은 너울거리며 바닥으로 추락했고, 함께 마음이 곤두박질친 어린애는 애달팠다. 나이에 어울리지 않게, 믿어지지 않을 정도로. 정말 리처드가 팔을 어떻게 쓰는지 보여주고 싶다. 그 애는 꿈처럼 몽롱하게 움직였다. 화장기 없는 얼굴에 단지 몸을 움직이는 것만으로도 자연스레 무희의 화려한 화장을 덧씌웠다. 나는 단 한 순간도 리처드에게서 시선을 떼지 않았다. 아니, 시선을 떼지 못했다는 말이 더 맞을 것이다. 리처드는 무희였고 정복자였다. 리처드는 고작해야 드미 뿌엥뜨(demi-pointe)로 걸어나갔지만, 그건 내 눈엔 완벽한 쒸르 레 뿌엥뜨처럼 보였다. 그리고 도약, 도약은 씨발, 존나 뭐라고 감히 말할 수 없다. 큰 키로 놀라울 만큼 가볍게, 사뿐하게, 높이 허공에서 무게 없는 먼지처럼 부유했으니까. 먼지라는 말도 감히 붙이면 안 될 것 같다. 리처드가 도약한 허공은 무중력 상태였다. 무엇도 존재할 수 없는 곳, 단지 리처드만이 가능한 곳. 리처드가 다시 땅으로 돌아올 때, 발을 내딛는 소리조차 나지 않았다. 리처드가 쓴 베일과 베일 아래 머리카락만 사르륵 내려앉았을 뿐이다. 플리에(plié), 그리고 아라베스크(Arabesque). 난도 높은 연결 동작에서 리처드는 전혀 흔들림이 없었다. 3분쯤 지났을까, 내게로 두 팔을 벌리는데 애잔한 그 얼굴을 보자마자 그 애를 끌어안고 싶은 충동을 가까스로 억눌렀다. 씨발놈은 숨 쉬는 힘까지 인내심에 끌어올려 썼다. 다시 3분 15초, 음악이 혼란스러워지며 그 애는 어디론가 달아났다. 리처드가 파(pas), 그러니까 스텝과 스텝을 오가는 모습에 감히 흠을 잡고 싶지 않다. 아이는 자신이 가진 힘을 허투루 낭비하지 않았다. 지저분하게 치장하지도 않았다. 나는 이렇게 군더더기 없이 매끄러운 파를 처음 봤다. 달아난 리처드는 보이지 않는 손이 전해 준 꽃바구니를 들었다. 사람을 혼란스럽게 하는 음악이 잔잔해지며 간사하게 잔잔하고 선명한 아름다움을 선보인다. 다시 아라베스크, 높게 든 다리를 내리고 가벼운 걸음으로 뒷걸음질하며 꽃바구니에 든 꽃을 어루만지고, 사람들을 향해 꽃바구니를 앞으로 내보이며 취한 것처럼 몽롱한 얼굴로 춤을 계속했다. 4분 30초, 음악이 빨라진다. 격렬하다 말해도 좋을 빠쎄(passé)에서 그 애는 정박자에 맞추어 춤을 추며 꽃바구니에 든 꽃을 한 송이도 떨어뜨리지 않았다. 그건 접착제를 사용해 인위적으로 붙여놓은 게 아니었음에도 말이다. 5분 20초, 리처드는 꽃바구니를 높게 들었다. 음악이 끝났다. 그리고 한쪽 무릎을 세우고 앉아 바구니 속에 든 꽃 한 송이를 애틋한 얼굴을 해 보이며 내게로 내밀다가, 꽃송이가 떨어지듯이 처연하게 고개를 숙이며 꽃바구니에 얼굴을 묻었다. 그 애 얼굴이 삽시간에 고통으로 일그러졌다. 뱀이 니키야의 목을 물었다. 리처드는 화들짝 놀라 목덜미에 들러붙은 뱀을 떨쳤다. 뱀의 독이 빠르게 퍼져 나가자 니키야는 미친 듯이 무대를 뛰어다녔다. 그러나 니키야가 죽음에서 달아날 곳은 어디에도 없었다. 리처드는 절박하게 발악했다. 이윽고 기력이 쇠한 니키야는, 리처드는, 비틀거리면서 바닥으로 힘없이 쓰러졌다. 약아빠진 브라민이 기회를 노리고 리처드에게 다가간다. 그는 존재하지 않으므로 보이지 않는다. 그러나 리처드는 누군가의 손에 이끌리듯이 일어났다. 나는 흐릿하게 절박한 브라민의 얼굴을 볼 수 있었다. 브리민이 죽어가는 리처드에게 마지막 제안을 한다. 해독제를 줄 테니 이것을 마시고 자신의 여자가 되어 달라고. ……여자? 여자라고? 그러나 리처드는 개새끼의 손에 들린 해독제가 아닌 나를 보았다. 그리고 고개를 아래로 숙이며 허무하게 팔을 저었다. 아이는 사랑 없는 삶 대신 죽음을 택한 것이다. 나를 택한 것이다. 리처드는 마지막으로 나를 향해 손을 뻗고, 영원히 눈을 감았다. 나는 참지 못하고 체면을 때려치웠다. 목에 힘주는 걸 관두기로 했다. 물론 지금 난 아편에 취한 상태는 아니다. 그러나 꼭 약에 절은 놈처럼 리처드에게 다가가 그 애를 부둥켜안았다. 그러니까 리처드는 서서히 눈을 뜨며 나를 보는데……난 이 미친년이 여전히 니키야라는 것을 알 수 있었다. 고작 열여섯 살 먹은, 어설픈 어린애는 그 순간 세상 그 누구보다 절대적이었다. 리처드는 내게 아쏠루타(Assolutas)가 되었다. 내게는 마고트 폰테인(Margot Fonteyn)도, 마야 필세츠카야(Maya Plisetskaya)도, 마틸다 크셰신스카(Mathilde Kschessinska)도, 알리시아 알론소(Alicia Alonso)도, 갈리나 울라노바(Galina Ulanova)도 아닌 내가 안고 있는 어린애가 프리마 발레리나 아쏠루타(Prima ballerina assolutas)였다. 당쉐르 노블이라고? 씨발, 가당찮은 소리.   
“니키야.”  
하고 내가 자신을 부르자 리처드는 내 가슴에 얼굴을 묻었다. 난 그 애 정수리에 입술을 얹었다.   
“니키야, 날 볼래?”  
다시 내가 자신을 부르자 리처드는 천천히 고개를 들었다. 여전히 리처드는 니키야였다.  
“널 찾았어, 니키야.”  
나는 공기 중에 섞인 무희의 망령들 중에 니키야를 찾았다.  
“다시 맹세하실 건가요?”  
리처드가 내게 가련한 얼굴로 사랑을 물었다. 이상하지, 분명 열여섯 살밖에 되지 않은 남자앤데 스물네댓쯤, 남자를 알 만큼, 그러나 결코 늙지 않은 한창 아름다울 때의 젊은 여자처럼 보였다.  
“물론.”  
그리고 나는 리처드에게 키스했다. 리처드는 나를 받아들였다. 그러나 나는 모르지 않는다. 정말 리처드라면, 거절했겠지. 지금 리처드는 단지 니키야여서, 나를 솔로르라고 생각해서 받아들이는 것뿐이다. 그때, 나는 내가 솔로르인 줄 알았다. 아니었다. 난 브리민이었다. 아니, 브리민이 될 자격조차 없지. 리처드, 넌 몹쓸 애야. 입술을 떼어내며 나는 괴롭게 말했다. 앞으로 내가 이 순진해 빠진 미친년 인생을 얼마나 망칠 것인지 눈앞에 보였으므로. 마음에 안 드세요? 리처드는 슬퍼했다. 아니. 나는 고개를 저었다. 그러면 왜? 어느새 눈물 고인 제 얼굴을 감추려고 리처드는 베일을 끌어당겨 얼굴을 덮어버렸다. 난 그 애 얼굴을 보기 위해 베일을 벗겼다. 오갈 곳 없어진 리처드는 눈물을 꾹 참았다. 얼굴이 파리하게 질리도록 입술을 깨물면서. 그게 미치도록 꼴리고 예뻤다. 넌 정말 몹쓸 애야. 나는 다시 한 번 괴로움을 고백했다. 리처드는 참지 못하고 울음을 터뜨렸다. 그 애 눈물을 닦아주며 나는 괴물처럼 물었다. CC를 정말 사랑하니? 나를 잡아먹은 질투에 몸서리 처진다. 씨발새끼. 이 정도로 자기혐오에 찌들고도 여태 살아있는 게 신기하다. 그런데 지금 나는 아직 젊다. 나름대로 한창때였다. 내 손가락을 제 눈물로 가득 적시며 리처드는 울음기 머금은 젖은 목소리로 대답했다. 사랑이라뇨, 바보 같은 질문을 하시네요. 저는 CC고 CC는 저예요. 그래, 그거면 됐어. 나는 쓴웃음을 지었다. 선물이 마음에 안 드세요? 얼굴이 안 좋아요. 당신 기쁘게 해주고 싶었는데……. 여전히 구슬프게 우는 아이를 두고 나는 고개를 저었다. 아니야, 기뻐서 그래. 무척 기뻐서. 그러자 리처드의 얼굴이 일그러졌다. 핀잔을 준다. 거짓말, 이렇게 괴로운 얼굴을 하고선. 내 가슴은 두근거렸다. 내가 어떻게 해야 네가 내 진심을 알까. 믿어줄까. 리처드는 내게 명령했다. 맹세하세요. 절대자 앞에서 나는 마지막 시험을 하기로 했다. 내가 안고 있는 여자가, 어린아이가 여전히 니키야인지, 리처드인지. 얼굴을 리처드에게 가까이 가져갔다. 다시 그 애 입술에 내 입술을 얹었다. 리처드는 가만히 내 입술을 받았다. 나는 입술을 벌려 리처드의 닫힌 입술을 혀로 두드렸다. 리처드의 입술이 천천히 열렸다. 나는 혀를 섞었고, 리처드는 단지 나를 받았다. 나는 그 이유를, 그리고 내 시험의 답을 굳이 아이에게 묻지 않았다. 내 최후의 변명을 남겨두기 위해서. 어쩌면 이 백치는 키스를 질투에 마음을 다 구겨버린 같잖게도 가련한 씨발새끼를 위한 생일 선물쯤으로 생각하고 있을지도 모른다. 어린애다운 충동적인 호기심이 연막을 쳐서 그렇게 믿고 있겠지. 아니면 여전히 니키야의 키스겠지. 만약 니키야라면, 현실에서나 할 수 있는 육체적 사랑을 포기한 숭고한 정신적 사랑일 것이다. 그러니까 결국 어느 쪽이든 내가 용서받을 수 있는 것은 아니다. 죽음을 연기하느라 바닥을 향해있던 리처드의 팔이 나를 끌어안았다. 우리는 그렇게 한참을 있었다.

난 참담하게 잠에서 깼다. 기분은 지독히도 슬펐다. 왜 슬프냐면, 내가 아는 리처드는 그럴 수 없으니까. 그 미친년은 망가졌다. 망가진 상태로 나와 만났다. 그 다리로는 춤을 추기는 고사하고 어디 달아날 수도 없을 것이다. 에드가 드가(Edgar De Gas)의 그림 있지 않은가, 꽃다발을 든 발레 댄서가 아라베스크 자세를 취하고 있는 그림, 『Fin d'arabesque ou Danseuse saluant』 말이다. 그리고 무대 위의 발레 댄서 그림, 『l'Etoile ou Danseuse sur scène』 속의 여자들은 100년이 흐르도록 마음껏 아름다울 수 있다. 으스댈 수도 있고, 자랑할 수도 있고, 갈채를 받는다. 그 여자들은 진짜 한없이 예쁘다. 걱정거리라곤 하나도 없이 자신감에 가득 차서 죽도록 예쁘다. 꿈속의 되바라진 미친년도 그랬다. 하지만 그 미친년은 100년은커녕 10년 만에 끝장났다. 마음이 꽉 조여든다. 나는 그게 괴로워서 시트를 움켜쥐었다. 그러고 있으니 갑자기 목이 말라서 물을 마시려고 밖으로 나왔다. 냉장고에는 술밖에 없다. 씨발, 욕을 하며 맥주 한 캔을 따고 어둠 속을 막연히 걸어보았다. 집은 좆도 구질구질하게 좁아터져서 몇 걸음 걷지 않았는데도 낭떠러지다. 낭떠러지에 매달려 벽에 손을 갖다 대고 옆집 미친년에게 말을 걸어볼까 망설였다. 그러다 접었다. 나는 염치없으므로. 염치가 있다 한들, 음침한 새벽에 갈증을 느껴서 한다는 게 고작 맥주 한 캔 마시면서 자책이나 하는 새끼가 다리 망가진 불쌍한 년에게 갈채를 보내줄 순 없으므로. 나는 돈이 없고 그년은 마음이 없다. 난 리처드가 그렇게 자신감 넘치는 모습을 처음 봤다. 리처드는 당당했다. 주눅이 들지도 않았고, 망설이거나 부끄러워하지도 않았다. 적어도 무대 위의 리처드는. 누군가를 위해, 자신을 위해 춤을 추는 리처드는. 걸핏하면 자기 얼굴이 마음에 안 드니 싫은 소리만 존나게 늘어놓는 년이 자기 춤추는 것 하나만큼은 바른말을 했다. 그년은 진짜, 존나, 존나게 대단한 년이다. 리처드는 어느 순간 보아도 끝내줄 것이다. 일시 정지해도 흐트러짐 없이 완벽할 것이다. 물론 꿈속에서 본 애새끼가 진짜 리처드인지 긴가민가하지만, 정말 미치게 보기 좋았단 것은 확실하다. 미친년은 진짜 진정한 주역이었다. 

맥주를 다 마시고, 방으로 돌아와 한참을 뒤척인 끝에 나는 반수면 상태로 접어들었다. 어쩌면 가사 상태인 것 같기도 하다. 다시 꿈을 꾼다. 해가 지났나, 여전히 같은 여름인가. 모르겠다. 그러나 여름이다. 리처드는 바닥에 깔린 러그 위에 엎드려서 책을 읽고 있었다. 정확힌 페이지를 펼쳐놓고 들여다보며 짜증을 내고 있었다. 계속 그러고 있으니 나는 신경이 쓰여 일을 할 수 없었다. 그나저나 대체 난 무슨 일을 하는 거지? 사람 간을 다 태우도록 골치 아픈 일인 건 틀림없다. 아까부터 종이만 봐도 현기증이 났다. 나는 골칫거리를 내던지고, 길고 가느다란 다리를 교차 시키며 느리게 흔들고 있는 리처드에게 다가가 그 애 옆에 걸터앉았다. 그리고 담배를 입에 물었다. 불을 붙이며 자연스럽게 리처드의 갈색 머리카락을 쓰다듬었다.   
“또 뭐가 불만이야?”  
“어김없이, 걔네들.”  
리처드는 기다렸다는 듯이 내 허리를 팔로 감으며 내게 매달렸다.   
“말해봐. 이번엔 무슨 일이야?”  
“아직 섹스 안 해 본 건 저밖에 없다고 애 취급하잖아요.”  
이 애는 부적절한 상담을 내게 요청해왔다.   
“넌 어린애 맞아. 그래서 하고 싶은 말이 뭐야?”  
“대체, 제 말을 어떻게 들은 거예요?”  
“그러면, 너도 섹스해보고 싶어서 그래?”  
내가 왜 이딴 소릴 지껄이지? 미친년이라고 때려줘야 하는 거 아닌가? 만약 에이미나 앨리가 내게 이런 질문을 했다면 난 그 애들을 엄마에게 일러바쳤을 것이다. 그러나 지금 나는 리처드의 이 같은 행동에 묘한 감정을 느꼈다. 조금만 더 이 애를 구슬린다면 어떻게 할 수 있지 않을까, 그런 생각이 들었다. 더러워서 토할 것 같다. 이 미친년은 정말 아무것도 몰라서 궁금해하고 있는데. 지금 리처드에게 섹스는 막연히 어른이 되는 관문이거나 위험하고 비밀스러운 장난에 불과했다. 성욕은 조금도 느껴지지 않는 순전한 호기심 가득한 얼굴이었다. 그리고 또래에게 뒤처져있다는 열등감 같은 것도 얼핏 보였다. 그런 리처드의 척추를 손으로 훑어내며 나는 심지어 웃고 있었다. 리처드는 그게 아니꼬운지 입술을 얇게 빼물고 나를 흘겨본다. 리처드와 함께 있으면 난 다 타들어 가는 것 같다. 죽을 걸 알면서도 찾고 있었다.   
“쓸데없이. 나중에 싫어도 실컷 할 텐데 벌써.”  
실컷 하지, 존나 구역질 날 정도로. 원하지도 않는 놈들과 다 뒹굴지. 난 그만 침울해졌다. 자신의 얼굴에 닿는 담배 연기를 손으로 저으며 리처드가 물었다.   
“당신은 많이 해봤어요?”  
“쓸데없는 질문 하지 마.”  
“왜 당신은 잘생기고 근사하잖아요. 여자들이 좋아할 텐데.”  
“리처드.”  
계속 마음대로 지껄이는 저 입을 아무래도 다물게 해야겠다. 저 애는 계속 느슨하고 나른한 얼굴이었지만, 나는 줄곧 팽팽하게 신경이 곤두서있었다. 눈앞에 두고도 아무것도 할 수 없는 건 괴로운 일이었다. 참는 것도 한계가 있다. 내가 자기 이름을 부르자 리처드는 내 허리를 감은 팔을 풀더니 러그 위에 바로 누웠다. 셔츠가 위로 말려들어 홀쭉한 배가 보였다. 말라서 툭 튀어나온 골반에 아슬아슬하게 바지가 걸쳐져 있었다. 리처드는 내 손에서 담배를 가져 버렸다. 그리고 자기 입으로 가져가 어설프게 물었다가 켁켁 거리며 도로 내려놓고 말았다. 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸리면서 얼른 내 옆에 있는 재떨이를 끌어와 담배를 꺼버렸다. 내가 알고 있는 리처드는 담배를 끝내주게 피운다. 당장 같이 뒹굴고 싶을 정도로. 그러나 지금은 담배 연기를 제대로 빨아들이지도 못하고 꽤 귀엽게 굴어서 나는 기분 좋게 웃을 수 있었다. 팔을 위로 올리며 리처드가 몸을 쭉 폈다. 그리고 내게 다시 말을 걸어왔다.   
“아저씨, 저랑 잘래요?”  
하마터면 대답도 하지 않고 그 애 몸에 손을 댈 뻔했다.   
“뭐?”  
당황한 내 얼굴을 보더니 리처드는 웃음을 터뜨렸다.   
“농담이에요. 아직 CC하고도 못해봤는데.”  
“말조심해.”  
난 더 이상 웃음이 나오지 않았다.   
“화나셨어요?”  
버릇없는 어린애가 살짝 주눅이 든 얼굴로 울상을 지으며 동정심을 자아낸다.  
“그런 말 함부로 하는 거 아니야.”  
“그래도 전 만약에 남자와 자야 한다면 아저씨하고 잘 건데요?”  
“왜?”  
“당신은 멋있잖아요. 좋은 사람이고요. 제 주변에 남자애들은 다 별 볼 일 없거든요. 어떻게든 여자와 자고 싶은 한심한 놈들밖엔 없어요. X는 특히 쓰레기예요. 그 애는 남자든 여자든 상관하지 않아요. CC에게도 집적대요. CC에게 차이니까 제게 지저분한 짓거리를 하려고 해요. X는 절 싫어하거든요, 제가 거슬린대요. 계속 알짱거리면…….”  
화난 얼굴로 나는 얼굴도 모르는 녀석에 대해 말하던 리처드는 갑자기 말을 멈췄다. 그리고 또 울음을 터뜨리려고 했다. 난 겁이 나서 허리를 숙여 리처드를 팔 안에 가뒀다. 리처드의 몸 위로 내 그림자가 드리워져 어두워졌다. 흐리고 캄캄한 시야 사이로 겁먹어 애처로운 얼굴을 한 리처드가 입술을 깨물며 떨고 있었다.   
“알짱거리면?”  
“강간할 거라고.”  
내 시선을 피하며 리처드는 숨을 꾹 참았다. 난 리처드를 다독여주면서 다정하게 말했다.  
“걱정하지 마, 그럴 일은 없을 거야.”  
나라면, 아니 남자라면 아마 X라는 놈을 죽였을 것 같다. 벌써 화가 나서 속이 다 뒤집힌다.   
“당신이 절 구해주나요?”  
“그래.”  
“역시 남자와 잔다면 아저씨하고 자야겠다.”  
긴장을 풀고 아무렇게나 말하는 이 애를 더 이상 내버려둘 수가 없었다. 나는 리처드의 양 손목을 억세게 틀어쥐고 그 애의 몸을 짓눌렀다. 갑자기 몸이 묶인 리처드는 본능적으로 빠져나가려 했다. 하지만 난 놓아 줄 마음이 없다. 몸을 숙여 입술을 그 애 어깨에 가까이 가져갔으나 차마 닿진 못했다. 조금이라도 실수하면 닿을 만큼 가까웠지만, 내 이성이 간신히 그것을 막았다. 그러나 리처드는 그것만으로도 이미 겁에 질려 눈물을 글썽였다. 얼마나 겁을 먹었는지, 아예 몸을 움직이지 못했다. 내가 자신의 셔츠 단추를 풀기 시작하자 덜덜 떨면서 날 밀어내지도 못했다. 난 드러난 그 애 맨몸 위를 스쳐 지나갔다. 최대한 가깝게, 그러나 결코 닿지 않게.   
“에이단……하지 마세요, 무서워요.”  
기어이 눈물을 터뜨리며 애처롭게 말하는 목소리에 정신이 들었다. 등 뒤가 싸늘했다. 비난과 경멸이 날 내리꽂는 것처럼 아팠다. 리처드의 손을 놓아주며 나는 얼른 벌어진 그 애 옷을 여며줬다. 괴로워서 차에 뛰어들고 싶은 심정이다. 리처드에게서 완전히 떨어지며 나는 한숨을 쉬었고, 주먹을 쥐었다 펴기를 반복했다.   
“내가 말 쉽게 하지 말라고 그랬잖아.”  
“에이단…….”  
“봐, 넌 아직 어려. 울지 마, 더 이상 하지 않을게. 놀라게 해서 미안해.”  
달래준답시고 손을 대는 짓도 이젠 차마 못 하겠다. 리처드를 아예 안 보고 싶다. 계속 보면 정말 나쁜 짓을 저지를 것 같다. 리처드는 덜덜 떨면서 스스로 다시 셔츠 단추를 채웠다. 손이 몇 번이나 빗나가는 바람에 단추를 다 채우기까지 시간이 제법 걸렸다. 나는 더 이상 이 애와 마주할 염치가 없어 아예 일어나버렸고, 내가 나가려 하자 리처드가 갑자기 내 다리에 매달렸다. 죄송해요, 제가 실수했어요. 그리고 잘못한 것도 없으면서 용서를 구해왔다. 아저씨, 제 얼굴 좀 봐주세요. 부탁이에요. 이렇게까지 말하는데 나는 더 이상 어쩔 수가 없었다. 겨우 그 애를 쳐다봤다. 그리고 힘겹게 말했다.   
“리처드, 난 좋은 사람이 아니야.”  
“당신은 좋은 사람이에요.”  
내 다리를 가느다란 팔로 더 꽉 붙들며 리처드가 얼굴을 갖다 댔다.   
“왜 그렇게 생각해?”  
“같이 있고 싶으니까요.”  
“같이 있고 싶다고?”  
“네. 당신은요?”  
“나도 그래.”  
정말이다. 난 리처드와 같이 있고 싶었다. 꿈에서가 아니라, 깨어나서도. 정말. 그가 밉지만, 그렇게 약을 먹고 죽으려 했던 그가 미치도록 밉지만, 같이 있고 싶다. 지금이라도 리처드가 이렇게 나를 붙잡는다면 난 또 병신처럼 그에게 지고 말 것이다. 그에게 심하게 상처를 받았지만, 대체 그게 뭐가 중요하단 말인가. 내게 미련을 조금이라도 보여준다면, 다 괜찮을 것 같다. 하지만 리처드가 내게 요구한 것은 병원 영수증뿐이었다.

겨울이 오자 리처드는 다시 몸에 딱 맞는 단정한 차림새가 되었다. 날 엉망으로 흔들어대던 그 무더운 여름이 지나가자 그래도 견딜 만했다. 리처드는 작문 숙제를 세상에서 가장 끔찍한 것이라고 말했다. 책을 읽는 것도 싫다고 했다. 학교에서 읽으라고 권하는 책들은 다 재미가 없고 어렵기만 하다면서 말이다. 그건 꽤 귀여운 투정이었다. 또, 내 서재에 의자를 갖다놓고 앉아 억지로 숙제를 하는 모습은 무척 볼만했다. 인상을 잔뜩 쓰고, 펜촉이 다 닳도록 종이를 긁어대는 신경질적인 모습이 어린애다웠기 때문이다. 리처드는 더는 숙제를 하기 싫은지 노트를 바닥에 아무렇게나 집어던지고 내가 있는 책상 쪽으로 걸어왔다. 그리고 팔꿈치를 책상 위에 괴며 불쑥 내게 얼굴을 내밀었다.   
“에이단, 에이단.”  
“왜?”  
리처드는 아직 담배를 피우지 않았다. 난 얼른 내가 피우고 있던 담배를 저만치 치워버렸다.   
“봄이 오면 같이 스코틀랜드 서쪽 해안가로 가요. 제가 제일 좋아하는 곳이에요. 작년에도 형이랑 다녀왔는데, 내년엔 당신과 가고 싶어요. CC도 같이 가면 더 좋고요.”  
“리치, 날 계속 끌어들이지 마. 다른 사람에게도 이런 식이야? 내가 누누이 말했지, 이런 건 좋지 않다고. 넌 순수한 의도지만 다른 사람은 그렇게 생각하지 않아. 적당히 해.”  
내가 나무라자 리처드가 코웃음을 쳤다. 난 그만 놀라서 담뱃재를 카펫 위로 떨어뜨리고 말았다.   
“왜 제가 순수한 의도로 얘기한다고 생각하세요?”  
그리고 리처드는 내게서 담배를 빼앗았다. 이번에는 어설프게 피우지 않았다. 담배 연기를 내뿜으며 리처드는 책상 위로 기어 올라왔다. 무릎을 갖다 대고 나를 내려다보며 내 뺨을 손으로 유연하게 건드렸다. 그리고 내 턱을 들어 올려 자신을 똑바로 보도록 했다. 내 동공에 갇힌 제 얼굴을 들여다보며 리처드는 얼굴을 가까이 가져와 제 입술로 내 입술을 살며시 벌리고 다시금 연기를 내뿜어낸다. 나는 연기를 삼키며 눈을 감았다. 머릿속에서 몽롱하게 연기가 제멋대로 춤을 추며 돌아다니고 있다. 그 애 숨소리가 나를 깨운다. 내가 다시 눈을 열자 리처드가 차가운 눈으로 나를 경멸한다. 내 윗입술을 살짝 깨물었다가 놓아주며 그가 말했다.   
“에릭, 당신은 제가 먼저 시작했다고 말하고 싶죠?”  
목소리가 겹쳐서 들렸다.  
“에이단, 넌 내가 먼저 시작했다고 믿고 싶은 거지?”  
난 더 이상 움직일 수 없었다. 가위에 눌리고 만 것이다. 니코틴이 찌든 내 구질구질한 방의 천장과 고급 플랫의 매끄럽게 마감된 벽지가 겹쳐서 흔들렸다. 구역질 날 정도로 어지러웠다.   
“그만 꿈에서 깨어나요.”  
치를 떨며 리처드가 내 어깨를 손으로 짓눌렀다. 그리고 울면서 조소했다.   
“그리고 절 놓아주세요.”  
이번에도.   
“에이단…….”  
계단에서 끌려가던 그 얼굴이었다.


	53. Chapter 53

사람을 침울하게 만드는 꿈을 꾸고 이틀 뒤에나 리처드를 볼 수 있었다. 아침에 나가는 길이었다. 복도에 담배냄새가 났다. 난 내 일탈이 빼앗긴 기분이 들었다. 주머니에 든 담뱃갑을 꺼내 괜히 흔들며 그걸 열었다. 사람 그림자가 복도에 떨리고 있었다. 바람만 불어도 휑하니 떠나버릴 것 같은 그림자였다. 난 담배에 불을 붙이며 그림자의 주인을 찾았다. 리처드는 현관문 바로 옆에 벽을 등지고 복도에 쪼그려 앉아 담배를 피우고 있었다. 이틀 전에 입고 나갔던 옷 그대로였고, 손에는 빨간 풍선 하나가 들려 있었다. 난 일부러 헛기침을 했지만, 리처드는 반응이 없었다. 그의 손에 들린 풍선만 흔들거렸다. 나는 담배를 피우며 그가 언제까지 저러고 있을 작정인지 지켜보기로 했다. 내가 담배를 다 피울 때까지도 리처드는 일어나지 않았다. 리처드가 피우고 있던 담배도 어느새 필터까지 다 타서 복도에 재만 남기고 홀연히 사라졌다. 이른 아침은 지독히도 추웠다. 입고 있던 코트도 제구실을 하지 못하고 어깨를 무겁게 누르는 짐만 될 뿐이다. 나는 유리창에 맺힌 괴상한 물방울들을 손으로 쭉 닦아봤다. 먼지가 켜켜이 쌓여 있어서 손끝이 금세 지저분해졌다. 먼지와 물이 반죽처럼 찐득찐득하다. 옷에 대충 문질러 닦고 아직도 저러고 있는 리처드에게 다가갔다. 그리고 발끝으로 그를 툭툭 쳤다. 리처드의 팔이 툭 떨어지며 풍선이 세차게 흔들렸다.   
“일어나, 이젠 얼어 죽으려고?”  
리처드가 고개를 들어 나를 본다. 유령처럼 으스스한 얼굴이었다. 정신병자는 다시 담배를 찾았다. 그러고 보니 그의 주변에 원을 그리며 담뱃재가 빙 둘러싸고 있었다. 그 나름대로 세운 바리케이드처럼 보인다. 난 그것들을 발로 지분거려 무너뜨렸다. 바리케이드가 사라지고 나서야 리처드는 힘없는 목소리로 대답했다.   
“아니.”  
“그럼 여기서 이러고 있지 말고 들어가.”  
그러나 일어나지 않았다. 연거푸 담배만 피울 뿐이다. 나는 짜증이 나서 그의 앞에 쪼그려 앉아 그가 피우고 있던 담배를 빼앗았다. 담배 돌려줘. 하고 리처드가 손을 떨면서 내가 빼앗아 간 담배를 찾았다. 하지만 돌려주지 않고 내가 피워버렸다. 리처드는 더 이상 요구하지 않고 무릎 위에 얼굴을 비스듬히 기대었다. 얇은 반팔 셔츠 아래 비쩍 마르고 앙상한 팔이 새파랗게 질려 있었다. 팔뚝에 걸쳐진 것처럼 튀어나온 핏줄까지 경련을 일으키고 있다. 나는 울컥해서 그를 흔들어 깨웠다.   
“뭐하잔 건데?”  
“못 일어나겠어, 힘이 없어.”  
손에 들고 있던 풍선의 줄을 감아 딸려온 풍선을 끌어안으며 리처드가 이상하게 웃으며 말했다. 억지로 무대에 올라간 광대 같은 얼굴이었다. 싸구려 비닐이 부대끼는 소리는 정말 토할 것 같다. 끽끽거리는 소름 끼치는 소리였다. 풍선을 터뜨릴 것처럼 손으로 힘주어 누르던 리처드는, 그 불쾌한 소리가 누르는 것 보다는 문지를 때 더 강하게 난다는 것을 깨닫고 문지르기만 했다.   
“가지가지 한다, 씨발년.”  
더 이상 이러고 싶지 않았다. 그의 겨드랑이 사이에 팔을 끼워 넣고 억지로 일으켰다. 손에서 풍선이 떨어지자 리처드는 풍선을 찾았다. 담배를 찾을 때보다 더 목을 매면서. 하는 수 없이 그를 벽에 기대게 있게 하고 도로 풍선을 주워다 줬다. 문 열어, 나 이제 열쇠 없어. 그를 현관문과 마주 보게 하고 말했다. 리처드는 갑자기 웃었다. 안 잠겼어, 그냥 열면 돼. 

소독약 냄새가 코를 찔렀다. 집안 꼴은 내가 예상한 것보단 멀쩡했다. 반항하며 끌려 나오다 집어던지기라도 했는지, 아니면 발에 걸리기라도 했는지 물건 몇 개가 나뒹굴고 있을 뿐이었다. 혼자 두니 계속 힘없이 주르륵 미끄러지기만 해서 그를 끝까지 부축해서 일단 소파에 앉혔다. 그의 바지와 셔츠는 허옇게 말라붙은 더러운 얼룩으로 엉망이었다. 앉혀놓자 달랑 들린 바지 밑단 아래 발목은 시퍼렇게 멍들어 있었다. 이미 박살 난 발목이 정말 구실 못하게 된 것이다. 리처드는 철분이 부족해 눈 돌아간 우리 안에 짐승처럼 풍선을 핥았다. 출근 시간이 얼마나 남았더라, 아, 초조하다. 리처드가 풍선을 씹어 먹기라도 할까 봐 조바심이 나서 나는 부엌을 뒤졌다. 하지만 내가 부엌에 들어가도 리처드는 별 반응이 없었다. 텅 빈 눈을 한 그를 보고 있자니 바다에 떨어진 풍선을 해파리라고 착각하고 먹었다가 장이 꼬여서 배를 뒤집고 둥둥 떠올라 죽은 바다거북이 사진이 생각났다. 존나 충격적인 사진이었다. 그 사진을 본 뒤로는 파티장식으로 따개비처럼 벽에 더덕더덕 붙어있는 풍선을 볼 때마다 다 터뜨리고 싶었다. 풍선만큼은 참을 수 없다. 아무리 앨리라도 풍선을 들고 있으면 난 그걸 얼른 터뜨려버릴 것이다. 기껏 먹을 만한 걸 찾기 위해 열었는데 냉장고엔 아무것도 없었다. 찬 공기만 가득했다. 미친년이 굶어 죽을 작정인지 그 사이 다 갖다버린 모양이다. 부엌 선반을 열어보니 홍차 틴 몇 개만 덩그러니 있었다. 우유라도 있으면 좀 나을 텐데. 정말이지 한숨밖에 안 나온다. 난 차를 제대로 끓이지 못한다. 수십, 수백 번을 영국 놈들 티타임에 함께 했음에도 불구하고 아무리 봐도 모르겠다. 이렇게 아무리 셀 수 없을 만큼 겪는다 할지라도 관심이 없으면 사람은 습득을 못하는 것 같다. 티백이라도 있으면 편할 것 같은데, 리처드는 티백 같은 거 안 갖다 놓는다. 내가 어떻게 겨우 끓인 차는 독극물에 가까워 보였다. 나는 거기다 설탕을 아예 쏟아 부었다. 한 방울이라도 흘릴까 봐 조심스럽게 들고, 다시 소파로 와서 테이블 위에 올려놨다. 리처드는 마시지 않으려고 했다. 억지로 입에다 갖다 대니까 마지못해 한 모금 삼키고는 음식물 쓰레기 냄새를 맡기라도 한 것처럼 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸렸다. 지하철 시간. 리처드. 두 가지를 두고 이제 슬슬 선택해야 했다. 이번 걸 놓치면 지각이다. 난 담배 피울 여유시간만 두고 나왔기 때문이다. 리처드는 내가 타 준 차를 마시기보다는 풍선을 핥는 쪽을 택했다. 이 풍선이 터지기 전에는 가지 말기로 하자.   
“뭐하고 온 거야?”  
섣불리 빼앗았다간 그가 울기라도 할까 봐 풍선을 빼앗지도 못하고 짜증만 잔뜩 난 채로 그에게 물었다. 리처드가 풍선을 꽉 잡고 비틀었다. 사람 속 뒤집어 놓을 생각이면 차라리 칠판을 긁지그래? 하고 한 마디 해주고 싶었다. 이상하게 붕 뜬 미소를 지으며 리처드가 대답했다.   
“일했어.”  
“돈은 많이 벌었어?”  
내가 물었더니 바로 대답하지 않고 잠깐 자신의 옷에 묻은 얼룩을 보는 것이다. 그러더니 다 닳은 손톱으로 그 얼룩을 긁어냈다. 손톱 몇 개가 빠져 있었다. 대충 감아 놓은 밴드가 너덜너덜하게 떨어져서 그것을 볼 수 있었다. 난 그만 토할 뻔했다. 풍선을 다시 꼭 끌어안으며 리처드가 대답했다.   
“이젠 늙고 헐거워서 예전만큼 못 준대.”  
눈이 풀려 있었다. 리처드는 아까부터 입도 제대로 다물지 못했다. 보라색으로 새카맣게 내려온 눈 밑이 어딘가 불안해 보였다. 멍청한 얼굴로 몸을 가누지 못해 계속 흔들흔들 거리며 풍선만 세상에서 가장 소중하다는 듯이 놓지 않고 있다. 사람조차 우울하고 우중충한 회색인데 풍선만 선명하게 새빨갛다. 난 더 이상 참을 수가 없어서 그에게서 풍선을 빼앗아버렸다. 그리고 터뜨리려 하니까 리처드가 울면서 매달렸다. 그러지 마, 제발 그러지 마. 난 아랑곳하지 않고 그걸 꽉 힘을 주어 터뜨려버렸다. 팍, 하고 풍선이 터지고 넝마처럼 처참해진 비닐조각이 떨어지자 리처드는 귀를 막고 소리를 질렀다. 정신없이 소리를 질러대는 그의 손목을 붙들고 난 고함을 질렀다.   
“너 설마 약했어?”  
그러니까 바닥에 떨어진 풍선을 흘겨보며 눈물을 뚝 흘렸다.  
“응, 신고하면 안 돼.”  
리처드는 정신 나간 웃음도 흘렸다. 난 그만 그의 손목을 놓아주고 말았다. 내게서 자유로워지자마자 리처드는 떨어진 풍선 조각을 얼른 집었다. 여기 더 이상 못 있겠다. 괴로워서 죽을 것 같다. 일그러진 비닐만 붙들고 있는 미친년과 더 이상 상대하고 싶지 않았다. 그를 내버려두고 자리에서 일어났다. 내가 나가려 하니까 리처드가 나를 붙잡았다. 난, 난, 나는, 이 와중에도 기대를 했지만, 리처드의 목적은 한결같았다.  
“에이단, 영수증.”  
“필요 없어.”  
“나 돈 벌었어.”  
네가 뭐 어떻게 돈을 벌었단 건데? 그 말이 자꾸만 치밀어 올라서 내뱉지 않기 위해 안간힘을 써야만 했다. 꿈에서 봤던 지옥같이 무섭고 역겹던 파티가 자꾸 생각나서 울고 싶어졌다. 거기 있는 년놈들은 다 정상이 아니다. 정상이라 할지라도, 감정이 결여되어 있는 게 분명하다. 사람은 그런 짓 못한다. 사람은 적어도 술 마시다 어떻게 몸이 맞든, 눈이 맞든, 잠깐 꼴려서 발정이 나도 자신과 같이 놀아날 사람 이름 정도는 물어본다. 이름을 물어보지 않으면 말이라도 한다. 허락이라도 구한다. 어때, 단둘이 나갈래요? 이 정도는 한다. 다짜고짜 돈부터 주며 때리고, 그래도 순순히 따라오지 않는다고 약을 찔러 넣는 짓은 하지 않는다. 내가 대답하지 않고 서 있기만 하자 리처드가 일어나서 나를 붙잡았다. 난 그 손을 뿌리쳤다. 난 이 사람 감당 못한다. 이 사람이 사는 곳은 나와는 너무 다르다.   
“필요 없다니까.”  
얼굴이 후끈거렸다. 바닥이 빙빙 돌기 시작했다. 소용돌이에 휘말려 끝도 없이 꺼지는 것처럼 기분이 더러워졌다. 그건 정말 꿈이었을까? 다른 사람의 기억이었을까? 사람에겐 이십여 년이나 되는 긴 시간이었지만, 매립장에 파묻혀 있는 비닐에게는 별거 아닌 시간이다. 난 비닐에 사람을 덧씌웠다. 왜냐하면……그 시간 동안 사람이 이렇게 망가질 수 있다는 걸 믿고 싶지 않아서. 난 고개를 숙이고 말았다. 바닥에 피가 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 만약 오늘도 카렌이 날 찾아온다면, 그 여자 철분제도 빼앗을 것이다. 계속 이러면 정말 죽을지도 모른단 생각이 들어 겁이 났다. 이제 갈비뼈까지 욱신거리며 아팠다. 아무래도 놈이 제자리에 얌전히 붙어 있지 않고 삐딱하게 서서 내장을 다 찌르는 것 같다. 리처드가 멍청하게 피 흘리고 있는 나를 다시 붙들었다. 그가 잡은 내 팔엔 아무 감각도 느껴지지 않았다. 그 손엔 무게가 전혀 실리지 않았다.   
“에이단, 너 피나.”  
“손대지 마.”  
나는 다시 그의 손을 뿌리쳤다. 그리고 코를 손으로 틀어막았다. 내 몸에서 쏟아지는 건데, 언제 맡아도 이 피 냄새는 도저히 적응할 수 없다. 죽는다면 사고가 아니라 되도록 피 흘리지 않고 병들어 죽는 쪽이 좋을 것 같다. 피가 멎지 않아 괴로워하고 있는 내게 리처드가 목맨 목소리로 말했다.   
“아프지 마, 에이단.”  
난 울어버렸다. 

질질 짜면서 피까지 흘리며 지하철을 타러 갔더니 사람들이 다 나를 피했다. 내 반경 1야드 내로는 아무도 들어오려고 하지 않았다. 난 시비 붙을 만만한 놈을 찾았다. 그놈은 내게 잘못한 게 없지만, 만만한 것도 죄다. 만만하니까 그 꼴을 당할 것이다. 놈을 찾으면 난 뭘 쳐다보냐고 소리를 지를 것이고, 만만한 놈이 그런 적 없다고 당황하면 거짓말하지 말라고 또 소리를 지를 것이다. 놈이 겁에 질려 날 미친놈처럼 보면 그놈 멱살을 잡고 아무 역에나 데리고 나와 죽도록 두들겨 팰 것이다. 내가 후련해질 때까지 말이다. 하지만 상상만. 난 범죄자가 되고 싶진 않으니까 상상만 한다. 그러나 상상 속에서나마 두들겨 팰 수 있는 만만한 놈은 세상 어디에도 없었다. 어떤 여자는 지나치게 예뻐서 마음이 약해지고, 그래, 애초에 여자를 때리고 싶진 않다. 어떤 놈은 순해 빠져서 만만하면서도 불쌍해 차마 그럴 수 없었고, 어떤 놈은 존나 험상궂게 생겨서 내가 시비 걸었다가 얻어맞을 것 같아서 피해야만 했고, 어떤 놈은 너무 늙었다. 어떤 놈은 또 너무 어리다. 아무래도 내가 제일 만만한 놈 같다. 지하철 문틈에 끼여 가고 싶어졌다. 

관두자고 먼저 말한 건 내 쪽인데, 왜 내가 더 힘들지. 오는 길에 피도 멎었고, 더 이상 한심하게 질질 짜지도 않았지만, 기분은 조금도 나아지지 않았다. 하지만 다행히 연기력은 존나 늘어서, 태연하게 교수에게 인사하고 복도에서 마주친 학부생들에게도 인사했다. 심지어 장난도 좀 쳤다. 그런다고 괜찮아지는 건 아니었지만. 

내 불쌍한 천사를 위해 복수나 계속하자. 갤러리에서 또 연락이 왔으므로, 내 돈벌이를 멈출 순 없다. 어느새 내 복수의 공모자가 된 금발 머리 큐레이터를 저녁에 만났다. 큐레이터는 내게 저녁을 사줬다. 난 하나도 먹고 싶지 않았지만, 그 여자 성의를 생각해서 존나 맛있는 척했다. 사실 무슨 맛인지 모르겠다. 맛이 있는 것도 아니고, 없는 것도 아니었다. 고기를 입에 계속 쑤셔 넣긴 했지만 아무 맛도 안 났다. 고무처럼 질기고 비린내만 났다.   
“계속 복수하려고요.”  
물 잔에 맺힌 방울들을 터뜨리며 나는 말했다. 그녀는, 갤러리는 이전에 했던 작업을 재탕하는 것만으로도 충분하다고 말했지만, 나는 촉박한 시간에도 불구하고 일을 저지르고 싶었다. 하여간 큐레이터가 진지하게 들어주겠다는 의사를 몸으로 밝혀왔다. 꼬고 있던 다리를 풀고, 식탁에 팔을 괴며 내게 몸을 기울였다.   
“제가 어떻게 도와드리면 될까요?”   
우리는 범죄자처럼 굴었다. 최대한 목소리를 낮추고, 주변의 눈치를 보며 비밀스럽게 계획을 공유했다. 정말이다. 은행 강도라도 된 기분이었다. 어쩌면 다음번엔 서로 복면을 하고 한밤중에 은밀하게 봐야 할지도 모르겠다.   
“제일 넓은 공간을 주세요. 공간이 필요해요. 돈도 필요하고요.”  
“예, 그거야. 확실하게만 해주신다면요.”  
여자가 미소 지었다. 나는 계획이 담긴 서류를 여자에게 넘겼다. 계획에 대해서도 대강 말하려 한다. K, 결과는 중요한 게 아니다. 복수의 결과는 내게만 돌아왔다. 나만 이름이 팔리고 돈을 벌었으니까, 리처드에겐 소용없는 짓이었다. 난 탁 트인 홀을 일부러 유리벽으로 폐쇄하고 거기다가 정신병자들의 증거를 모조리 수집했다. 콘돔, 약, 구속 도구, 미술품, 도자기, 그 인간들 하면 떠오르는 것들 말이다. 난 그걸 모두 박살 냈다. 그리고 바닥에다 씹새끼들 사체로 매립지를 만들어 꽉 채웠다. 그 죽은 꼴 좀 제대로 들여다보라고 샹들리에까지 천장에다 설치해줬다. 나중엔 불까지 지르려고 석유까지 들이부었다. 존나 볼만했다. 들어온 사람들이 그 냄새와 더러운 광경에 죄다 인상을 찌푸렸으니까 말이다. 매립지에 멀쩡한 건 풍선 하나밖에 없었다. 풍선은 어디든 갈 수 있었다. 바다거북이와 동반자살을 하든, 계속 하늘 위로 올라가다 스스로 터져 죽든, 적어도 그 매립지에선 죽지 않고 달아날 수 있도록 했다. 여기까지만 하자. 

내가 그 짧은 시간 동안 대체 어떻게 그 비대한 덩치를 해치웠는지 지금 생각해도 믿기지 않는데, 전시는 11월 20일에 있었다. 리처드는 오지 않았다. 당연했다, 말하지 않았으니까. 전시에 온 건 카렌 벨이었다. 이 여자도 존나 독한 여자인 것 같다. 자주 점심을 함께하면서 난 몇 번이나 그녀에게 난 이 이상 진지해지고 싶은 마음이 없다는 의사를 밝혔다. 그럴 수밖에 없었던 게, 카렌이 점점 노골적으로 말을 붙여왔기 때문이다. 철분제는 고마운데 넌 안 고마워. 심지어 내가 그런 말까지 했는데도 카렌은 웃었다. 존나 끈덕지게 들러붙어서 참다못해, 너 나 좋아하냐? 물어보기까지 했다. 카렌은 고개를 끄덕였다. 네, 좋아해요. 그런데요? 뭐? 뭐? 날, 날, 왜 좋아하는데? 놀라서 말을 더듬는 내게 카렌이 또 단호하게 대답했다. 이탈리아 남자처럼 잘생겼잖아요? 그리고 어쩌면 앞으로 돈도 많이 벌지도 모르고. 난 그만 할 말이 없어졌다. 우선 카렌이 내 약점을 건드렸기 때문이다. 런던 와서 수도 없이 들었던 소리가 아일랜드에서 온 것 같지 않다며 스페인이나 이탈리아 사람처럼 생겼다는 말이었다. 잘생겼다고 칭찬해 준 여자는 처음이지만. 또 이렇게 솔직한 여자는 처음이었기 때문이다. 내가 지금까지 만났던 여자들은 하나같이 은근한 걸 좋아했다. 또 비밀 한두 개씩을 꽁꽁 감추고 절대로 보여주지 않는 조심스러운 여자들이었다. 그 여자들은 대단했다. 내가 애가 타서 매달리게 했으므로. 언제나 먼저 들이대는 건 나 쪽이었고, 만나줘서 존나 고맙다고 떠받들고 사는 것도 내 쪽이었다. 그렇다고 내가 그것에 불만을 가진 건 아니다. 사랑받는 여자들은 진짜 예쁘다. 사랑해주면 자신감이 넘쳐서 더 예쁘게 군다. 난 그게 마음에 들었다. 씨발, 하필이면 아버지를 닮아서. 가끔 여자에게 죄다 퍼주는 내가 정말 병신처럼 느껴지긴 했지만, 여자가 예쁘게 웃어주면 그것도 까먹는다. 제일 공을 들인 건 여자가 아닌 옆집에 사는 정신 나가고 아픈 남자였지만, 그 남자는……사랑해줘도 모르더라. 

난 이번에도 팸플릿에 아무것도 안 적었고, 전시 공간 규격과 그 안을 채워 넣은 물건들에 대해서만 짤막하게 적었다. 난 리처드에 대해서는 조심스럽게 행동하고 싶었다. 다른 사람들에게 그를 드러내고 싶지 않았다. 존나게 같잖은 소리긴 한데, 관두자고 말한 주제에 손에 돈을 들고 달려드는 속물들에게서 그를 숨겨주고 싶었다. 그동안 리처드와 몇 번 마주치긴 했다. 리처드는 내게 인사를 하고 싶어 했지만, 난 그를 피했다. 염치가 없었다. 그렇게 두고 도망쳤는데, 아무렇지도 않게……. 리처드는 내내 계절을 상실한 채였고, 초라하게 말라서 안쓰러웠다. 그는 영양실조에 시달리고 있는 것 같았다. 그가 밖에다 내놓는 쓰레기 중에 음식물 쓰레기는 없었다. 내 집엔 툭하면 뒹구는 과자 봉지 하나 없었다. 오로지 약 봉투, 피 묻은 휴짓조각, 붕대, 헝겊, 그것들이 전부였다. 한 번은 리히터가 리처드를 데리고 나왔는데, 이번에는 억지로 끌어내는 것이 아니었다. 리처드가 걷지 못해서 휘청거리고 있으니까 부축해서 병원으로 데려가는 눈치였다. 

또, 이번에도 난 가족들을 부르진 않았다. 앨리, 그 어린애가 보기엔 지나치게 자극적이고 폭력적이었고, 엄마는 내가 존나 예쁜 여자들 그림만 그릴 줄 안다고 착각하고 있는 사람이기 때문에 잘못 말했다간 집에서 영원히 쫓겨날지도 모른다. 엄마는 심지어 내가 성당에 스테인드글라스를 그려주기를 바라고 있다. 성모 마리아를 그려주기를 바라고 있다. 그러나 난 영원히 종교화는 손대지 않을 것이다. 가족 중에선 에이미에게만 좀 털어놨다. 너 갈수록 전시가 왜 이런 식이야? 전시 팸플릿을 보내줬더니 에이미가 먼저 연락을 해왔다. 앨리에겐 도저히 못 보여주겠다면서 말이다. 엄마와 아버지에게도 말하지 않았다고 했다. 힘든 일이 있어서. 전화를 하며 그 말을 하니까 에이미는 믿을 수 없는지 뭐라고? 다시 말해 봐, 몇 번이나 되물었다. 나도 힘들어, 됐냐? 그 애는 왈칵 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 에이단, 분수에 안 맞는 여자라도 만나? 부잣집 사모님이랑 불륜이라도 저질렀어? 실연당했어? 나는 그만 열이 받아서 욕을 했다. 씨발, 내가 찼거든? 에이미는 계속 날 비웃었다. 에이, 넌 항상 차이는 놈이었잖아. 미래가 없는 에이단 터너, 매번 그렇게 차이지 않았어? 에이미 말이 맞는 것 같다. 말을 꺼낸 건 나지만, 내가 차인 것 같다. 

오픈식이 끝나고, D와 카렌과 같이 술을 마셨다. D는 언제부턴가 입안에 혀처럼 나와 붙어 다녔으니까 당연히 좋은 일 생기면 같이 축하했고, 좆같은 일 생기면 같이 욕을 해주는 놈이라 함께했고 카렌은, 그래도 이 여자 덕분에 살이 다시 붙진 않았지만, 더 빠지진 않았다. 그간 카렌은 귀찮다고 안 먹고 버티는 내게 찾아와 억지로 밥을 먹였다. 그래도 잃어버린 식욕과 줄어든 체중은 정신병자 말고는 어떻게 채워줄 수 없는 모양이다. 정말 그를 원망하고 싶다. 그를 탓하고 싶다. 20대 들어서 제일 비쩍 말랐다. 살면서 제일 마른 것 같다. 키가 한창 자랄 때는 지금처럼 살이 쭉 빠져서 다닌 적이 있긴 했지만 말이다. 여하튼 카렌은 사교성이 좋아서 남과 어울리는 걸 꺼리지 않았다. 처음 만난 D와도 금방 격식 없이 허물어져 좋게 얘기를 했다. 만약 리처드에게 내 친구와 같이 술을 마실래? 물어봤다면, 리처드는 울기까지 했을 것이다.   
“누구를 위해서 이렇게 열심히 해요?”  
카렌이 꺼낸 말에 D가 낄낄 웃었다.   
“정말 몰라서 물어?”  
“정말 몰라서 묻는 건데요?”  
카렌이 D를 짜증스럽게 쳐다보며 대꾸했다. D는 나 못지않게 여자의 싸늘한 눈초리에 면역력이 떨어지는 놈이라 금세 꼬리를 내렸다. 그리고 괜히 나에게 친한 척했다.   
“MJ를 위해서. 티나, 건배.”  
나는 그렇게 말하며 맥주잔을 부딪쳐 오는 D를 떼어냈다.   
“좆까 씨발아.”  
D는 멍청하게 안주를 집어 먹었고, 카렌은 흥미가 생겼는지 집요하게 물어왔다.   
“저번 전시에 왔던 남자 분? 이름이 MJ예요?”  
“아니, 리처드 아미티지.”  
그의 이름을 말하는데 목이 좀 막혔다. 카렌은 좀 다람쥐처럼 행동했다. 유난히 작은 손을 부산스럽게 움직이며 눈을 굴렸다. 뒤통수치면 쏟아지겠네. 카렌의 얼굴이 웃겨서 난 그만 웃고 말았다.   
“네, 정말요? 어쩐지 닮았다고 했는데.”  
“알아?”  
“네.”  
“뭐?”  
“안다고요.”  
“네가 어떻게 알아?”  
“알 수도 있죠?”  
D가 입에 든 안주를 다 씹지도 않고 우물거리면서 지저분하게 끼어들었다.   
“그렇지, 알 수도 있지. W 교수 아이돌인데 왜 모르겠어? W 교수 수업받은 인간이라면 다 알걸?”  
“그 교수가 그렇게 좋아해?”  
난 좀 놀랐다. W 교수는 내 인간관계 카테고리에서 가장 점잖은 축에 들어있는 사람이었으므로 그는 자신의 기호에 대해 항상 고상하거나, 침착하게 호감을 표하는 것에 그쳤기 때문이다. 저번 전시에서 리처드를 보고는 꼭 나처럼 넋 놓고 시시덕거리는 꼴을 보니 사람은 정말 알 수 없구나, 생각은 했다만. 그래도 D의 말은 정말 의외였다.  
“너만 모르고 있었던 거야, 티나. 남에게 관심 좀 가져라.”  
그러고 보니 리히터와 W 교수는 서로 아는 사이라고 했다. 어쩌면, 대단한 인간들에게 있어서 나는 리처드의 부속품에 불과할지도 모른단 생각이 들었다. 그 생각을 하니까 화가 났다. 그런데 씨발, 왜 하나같이 다 나만 모른다고 말하는 걸까? 

난 한심스럽게 굴고 싶었다. 정말이다. 이왕 이렇게 아무것도 모르는 병신이 된 거, 끝까지 병신이 되려고 한다. 유령처럼 플랫을 돌아다니는 정신병자의 화를 돋우고 싶었다. 그는 전혀 인간 같지가 않다. 보고 있으면 무서웠고, 소름이 끼친다. 가끔은 의미 없이 내민 그의 손은 불투명한 게 아니라 투명해서 뒤에 서 있는 벽이 보이기까지 했다. 그런 일을 하고 살면서 아무렇지 않아 한다. 그리고 날 자기 부속품으로 만들어놓고, 영수증만 내밀었다. 그러면 적어도 아프지 않고 잘 살기라도 해야 했다. 다른 사람을 만나도 좋으니까, 존나 보란 듯이 웃으면서 날 깔아뭉갰으면 좋겠다. 혼자 개처럼 낑낑거리며 억지로 몸을 세우고 사정한 뒤에 밀려드는 죄책감은 늘 그였다. 언제나 내가 자위를 하면서 떠올리는 것이 리처드에 관한 것이고, 리처드는 내 상상 속에선 더럽게 문란하게 굴었지만 실제로는 그렇게 되는 것을 원하지 않는다는 걸 알기에 나는 괴리감에 찌들어 있었다. 그는 분명 나와 섹스하면서는 꽤 야하게 굴었고, 적극적일 때도 가끔 있었지만, 어쩐지 불쌍하게 야하게 굴었다. 석연찮은 문란함이다. 난 아무 걱정 없이 야한 사람이 좋은데. 아, 됐다. 관두자. 그래서 내가 어떻게 했냐면, 약간 술에 취해서 카렌에게 말했다. 소개해줄까? 볼래? 내가 왜 이러고 사는지? 카렌은 여전히 웃었다. 에이단, 술 취했네요? 난 고개를 끄덕였다. 여자의 걱정 없는 웃음이 미치도록 좋았다. 어, 나 지금 술 취했으니까 네게 기회가 있다면 지금이야. 난 술 마시면 사고 잘 치거든.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 윌리엄 셰익스피어(William Shakespeare)의 비극 『햄릿(Hamlet)』 대사 인용  
>  햄릿(Hamlet)과 오필리아(Ophelia)의 대화  
>  오필리아(Ophelia)의 대사  
>  거투르드(Gertrude)와 오필리아의 대화  
>  클라우디우스(Claudius)와 오필리아의 대화  
>  레어티즈(Laertes)의 대사

나는 카렌과 함께 플랫으로 돌아왔다. 오는 길에 난 몇 번이나 그 여자에게 정말 나랑 끝까지 해치울 거냐고 물었다. 사람이 거의 끊긴 지하철 안에서 우리는 딱 붙어 왔다. 너 나 따라오면 정말 끝이야, 난 사고 칠 거야. 그걸 원해? 여자는 걱정 없이 웃으며 내가 입은 재킷 안으로 손을 집어넣으며 나를 살살 건드렸다. 사고 치지, 뭐. 얼마나 잘할지 기대할게요. 난 술이 안 깨서 머리를 계속 흔들어야만 했다. 카렌에게선 향수 냄새와 화장품 냄새가 났다. 그리고 술 냄새도 조금 났다. 이 여자냄새는 좋다. 기분이 썩 괜찮았다. 적어도 남의 냄새는 안 났으니까. 이러고 너랑 안 만나면? 난 나쁜놈이잖아. 정말이야, 나 따라오면 난 너하고 잘 거야. 난 술 마셨다고, 지금. 취했어, 취하면 여자와 자고 싶어져. 하지만 널 함부로 대하고 싶지 않아. 있잖아, 카렌. 난 아직도 갈팡질팡한다고. 옆집에 미친년이 사는데, 난 그 년을 존나 좋아해. 너랑 섹스해놓고 술 깨면 또 그년을 생각할 거야. 난 너와 연애할 수 없어. 적어도 당분간은, 누구하고도 연애할 마음이 없어. 하지만 널 싫어하진 않아, 정말이야. 넌 괜찮은 여자야. 좋은 여자라고. 예쁘고, 귀엽기도 하고. 몸매는……모르겠다. 아직 너 벗은 거 못 봤잖아? 거의 여자의 가슴에 얼굴을 묻어가며 내가 그렇게 말하니까 카렌은 헛웃음인지, 조소인지 모를 웃음을 왈칵 터뜨리며 내 머리카락을 헝클어뜨렸다. 내가 어린애도 아니고요, 나도 술 마신걸? 나도 술 취하면 남자와 자고 싶어요. 그런데 무슨 책임을 그렇게 지고 싶어 해요? 너무 머리 아프게 사는 거 아니에요? 그 여자는 책임져 달래요? 나는 입술을 짓씹었다. 아니, 내가 그년더러 날 책임져달라고 했어. 근데 책임 안 졌어. 날 버렸어, 씨발년. 나쁜년. 난 슬퍼. 괴로워. 힘들어서 미칠 것 같아. 그러니까 카렌은 날 가엽게 여겼다. 내 뺨에 조그만 입술로 키스해주면서 위로의 말을 건넸다. 예쁜 여자들은 원래 못됐어요. 아닌 체하지만 자기가 예쁜 걸 너무 잘 알거든. 내가 무척이나 듣고 싶어 하던 말이었다. 그 말에 나는 그만 안심하고 말았다. 이 여자와 정말 자 버릴 것이다. 딱딱하고 갈비뼈가 거슬리는 리처드와는 달리 부드러운 카렌의 허리를 끌어안으며 연신 고개를 끄덕였다. 그래, 그년은 특히 나쁜년이야. 카렌의 울지 않는 입술이 내 뺨을 계속 문질렀다. 

밤길은 환상적이었다. 끝내줬다. 벌레 하나 보이지 않았다. 사람도 모두 들어가 없고, 여우 한 마리도 보이지 않았다. 텅 빈 거리를 바람만 지나다니고 있었다. 날씨가 추워서 가로등이 더 뜨겁게 보였다. 상기 된 여자의 얼굴을 보면서 난 참지 못하고 벽에다 여자를 밀어붙이고 거칠게 키스했다. 여자의 혀가 내 입술을 핥으며 날 괴롭게 만들었다. 카렌은 키스를 끝내주게 잘했다. 눈앞이 아찔해질 정도로 말이다. 키스는 괜찮네, 다음을 기대할게요. 하고 말하며 어린애한테 상을 주듯이 카렌이 또 내 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 난 거의 쓰러질 것처럼 카렌에게 몸을 기대고 비틀거리며 플랫을 찾았다. 하마터면 영원히 집에 들어가지 못할 뻔했다. 지하철에서만 해도 적당히 취해서 기분이 좋았는데 내리니까 갑자기 술기운이 확 올라왔기 때문이다. 난 술이 약한 놈은 아니었지만, 요즘 잘 먹지도 않고 피곤을 이불처럼 두르고 잤더니 아버지처럼 간이 다 타버렸나 보다. 좆같이 지저분하고 추운 길을 다 지나 플랫 입구까지 왔다. 마침 플랫에서 나오는 사람들이 있었다. 적어도 여기 사는 사람들은 아니었다. 한 번도 본 적 없는 낯선 얼굴들이었다. 키가 더럽게 크고 험상궂게 생긴 남자 둘이었는데, 장례식장에나 입고 갈 법한 수트를 걸치고 있었다. 몸에다 근육을 얼마나 꽉 채운 건지 수트가 터지기 직전이었다. 게다가 코를 찌르는 퀴퀴한 나프탈렌 냄새가 진동했다. 옷장에 오랫동안 처박아 놨던 모양이다. 비뚤게 채워진 단추를 다시 채우며 그중 한 놈이 주변을 슥 둘러보더니, 카렌과 나를 보고 씩 웃었다. 손까지 가볍게 흔들었다. 카렌은 험상궂은 남자들을 보더니 약간 겁을 먹고 내 등 뒤로 숨었다. 겁먹은 여자를 보더니 남자는 안심이라도 하라는 건지 어깨를 으쓱해 보이며 우리를 스쳐 지나갔다. 그러면서 자기들끼리 뭐라고 지껄였다.  
“……어쩌지?”  
“어차피……약에 절어서 기억도 제대로 못할걸.”  
“기억하면?”  
“그년 하는 일이 그건데 다를 게 뭐가 있다고?”  
“……제대로 했지. 다 늙은년인데 와, 끝내줬어.”  
“돈 있는 인간들은 다른가 봐. 어디서 잘도 구해와.”  
“그래도 다음엔 좀 조심하는 게 좋겠어.”  
이제 내가 겁을 먹고 카렌의 등 뒤에 숨고 싶어졌다. 몸이 차가워진다. 원래는 리처드의 집 문을 두드리고 카렌을 리처드에게 보여주려고 했었다. 카렌에게도 리처드를 보여주려고 했었다. 왜 그러고 싶은진 모르겠는데, 하여간 난 리처드를 열받게 만들고 싶어졌다. 그년이 나더러 다른 여자와 뒹굴면 불태워 죽이겠다고 말했으니까, 어디 한번 그래 보라고 할 작정인 것 같다. 치졸하니까 집어치우자. 지금 난 단지, 쓰레기 매립지나 다름없는 저 플랫에 사는 정키가 리처드 말고도 있기를 바란다. 내가 모르는 호수 안에 그들이 마음대로 지껄인 다 늙은년이 살기를 바란다. 실제로 매춘을 하는 것 같은 여자가 있긴 하다. 아무렇게나 말아놓은 지저분한 갈색 머리카락에, 언제나 화장이 뜬 여자가 있었다. 몸도 비쩍 말랐고 피부도 축 처져서 그리 보기 좋은 모습은 아니었지만, 웃는 게 끝내줬다. 새빨간 립스틱을 칠하고, 주름진 눈을 가리기 위해 화장을 두껍게 쌓아 올린 얼굴로도 존나 천진하게 웃을 줄 아는 신기한 여자였다. 그 여자라고 믿자. 남자들이 시야에서 사라질 때까지 잠자코 있던 카렌은 이윽고 그들이 가버리자 내게 팔짱을 끼며 물었다.   
“여기 엄청 위험한 동네네. 이런 데서 어떻게 마음 놓고 살아요?”   
“넌 뉴 크로스에서 사는 주제에, 다를 게 뭐가 있다고.”  
“그래도 거기 나름 재밌는 동네에요. 근데 에이단 당신도 뉴 크로스에서 살았었다면서요?”  
“응, 그랬지. 학교 다닐 땐 아무래도 가까운 게 좋으니까. 그때가 차라리 나았어. 자, 들어가자.”  
플랫 문을 열어젖히고 난 끽끽거리며 목이 졸린 것 같은 기분 나쁜 소리를 내는 놈이 도로 닫히지 않게 하려고 발을 걸쳤다. 그리고 카렌의 무릎 아래 손을 집어넣고 등을 받쳐 카렌을 들어 올렸다. 여자를 안아보고 싶었다. 카렌은 가벼웠다. 여자니까 가벼웠다. 하나도 안 무거웠다. 리처드 업고 가면 허리 부러질 것 같았는데, 씨발. 그년은 아무것도 안 처먹는데 무겁다. 비쩍 말랐는데 무겁다. 게다가 내가 업어주면 다리가 땅에 질질 끌렸다. 내 목에 팔을 두르며 카렌이 말했다.  
“술 취했잖아, 헛디디면 어쩌려고. 내려줘요.”  
“아니야, 절대 떨어뜨리지 않을게. 날 믿어 줘, 카렌. 키스해줘, 카렌.”  
“술 취하면 좀 어린애처럼 구는구나?”  
내 입술에 가볍게 입을 맞추고는 카렌이 눈웃음을 쳤다. 따뜻한 갈색 눈이 거의 보이지 않았고, 속눈썹이 아슬아슬하게 떨렸다. 그러니까 뺨에 둥글게 모양 잡히며 살이 올랐다. 볼에는 보조개가 움푹 들어갔다. 존나 귀여워서 난 참지 못하고 거기다가 코를 갖다 대고 마구 비볐다.   
“난 원래 애새끼야.”  
그렇게 변명하면서.

카렌은 끝까지 안을 수 있었다. 나는 골반에 여자를 받치고 주머니를 뒤져 열쇠를 꺼낸 다음 문을 열었다. 카렌은 자기 생각보다 집이 크다며 신기해했다. 역시 당신 돈 많죠? 나는 집안에 들어와서야 카렌을 바닥에 내려줬다. 가볍게 발을 디뎌 내려오며 카렌이 물었다. 아니야, 나 돈 별로 없어. 여기서 사람이 존나게 많이 죽어서 집세가 싸거든. 그러자, 익, 소름 끼쳐. 하고 카렌이 제 팔짱을 끼며 겁먹은 시늉을 했지만, 하나도 겁먹은 것처럼 보이지 않았다. 카렌이 씻고 올 동안 나는 스프링 꺼진 매트리스 위에다 시트를 한 장 더 겹쳤다. 달랑 한 장 가지고 여기서 진탕 놀았다간 여자, 아니면 내가 허리가 부러질 것 같았기 때문이다. 이윽고 물소리가 뚝 그치고 욕실에서 카렌이 나왔다. 여자는 속옷만 걸쳐 입고 젖은 머리를 수건으로 감싸고 있었다. 어깨가 부드럽게 처져있고, 허리가 유독 가늘었다. 왼쪽 어깨가 오른쪽보다 좀 더 처졌는지 브래지어의 끈이 흘러내렸다. 카렌은 가방을 항상 왼쪽으로 맨다. 그렇게 될 만하다. 카렌은 능숙하게 그것을 다시 끌어올렸다. 그러고 보니 여자 몸은 오랜만이다. 난 들뜨기 시작했다. 화장까지 지울 줄 몰랐네. 그리고 난 좀 놀라서 카렌을 감상하다 말고 분위기 잡치는 말을 꺼냈다. 진짜 난 병신이다. 별로예요? 카렌이 살짝 얼굴을 붉히며 물었다. 아냐, 예뻐. 내가 한 말은 진심이었다. 정말이다. 카렌은 맨얼굴도 볼만했다. 코와 뺨에 다갈색 주근깨가 박혀 있었는데, 그게 꽤 어울렸다. 정말 사람처럼 보였다. 방금 씻고 나와서인지 얼굴도 새빨갰다. 그럼 당신도 씻고 와요. 카렌이 조그만 발가락으로 내 바지를 잡아당기며 날 욕실로 떠밀었다. 물 묻은 거울에 으스스하게 있는 내 얼굴이 거지 같다. 여기서 관두자고 말하면 여기까지 날 따라온 여자는 상처받을까? 끝까지 해버리면 여자가 상처받을까?

카렌은 불을 꺼도 괜찮은 여자였다. 그래도 난 오랜만에 안는 여자의 몸을 보고 싶어서 천장에 달린 형광등은 껐지만, 토어치어 하나는 내버려 두었다. 그리고 카렌을 거의 집어던지다시피 침대로 밀쳤다. 그런 다음 아직 속옷을 입고 있는 카렌의 가슴을 두 손으로 꽉 움켜쥐어 그러모았다. 말캉한 감촉에 난 그만 눈을 감고 말았다. 이 여자 몸은 죄다 부드럽다. 내가 골 사이에 얼굴을 파묻고 입술을 얹었더니 카렌이 입을 열었다. 울음 섞인 소리가 아니라 애타는 소리였다. 난 귀를 바짝 열었고, 소리를 몸 안으로 집어삼키며 흥분하기 시작했다. 카렌의 손목을 잡고 가슴을 마구 빨아댔다. 그리고 맨몸을 아슬아슬하게 가리고 있던 속옷을 벗겨 내니 부풀어 오른 가슴이 살짝 아래로 처지며 흔들렸다. 옆집에선, 또다시 ‘평균율 클라비어’ 뭐야, 클래식? 이 시간에? 카렌이 허리를 들어 올리며 물었다.   
“카렌, 여기 방음 존나 안 돼. 너 소리 지르면 다 들릴 거야.”  
난 애써 ‘평균율 클라비어’를 무시하며 카렌에게 대답했다. 난 초조했고 절박했지만, 카렌은 느긋하게 되물었다.  
“그래요?”  
“그래, 그런데도?”  
“응.”  
카렌이 내 허리를 자신의 한쪽 다리로 감았다. 난 몸을 여자에게 바짝 붙였다. 그리고 손으로 여자의 다리 사이를 슥 훑었더니 끈적끈적하게 묻어 나왔다. 난 마지막 남은 속옷까지 벗겨서 침대 밑으로 던져버렸다. 그러니까 이게 당연한 건데. 여자는 만져주면 젖는다. 무슨 짓을 해도 절대 젖지 않은 곳에다 다른 것의 도움을 빌려 힘겹게 몸을 열지 않아도, 마음이 맞거나 몸만 맞아도 젖어서 풀어진다.   
“좋아, 마음대로 해. 너 잔뜩 젖었네.”  
기분이 이상했다. 내가 좀 떨떠름하게 가만히 있으니까 카렌이 어느새 일어선 내 몸을 자기 손으로 꽉 쥐면서 짓궂게 웃었다.   
“마찬가지면서.”  
나는 웃음을 허락으로 받아들이고 여자에게로 몸을 눌렀다. 이야, 에이단. 당신 엄청 까끌까끌해요. 장난 아니네, 매일같이 면도해도 그래요? 내 뺨이 자기 목덜미를 스쳐 지나가자 카렌이 내 등을 손으로 꽉 움켜쥐며 물었다. 하루에 두 번 해도 그래. 난 그만 웃음이 나왔다. 카렌의 몸은 상처 하나 없었다. 멍도 전혀 들어있지 않았다. 얼마 만인지 모르겠다, 불편하고 미안한 기분 없이 남의 몸을 만져보는 건. 상처가 없으니 그 위로 입술로 세게 빨아 당겨 자국을 만들어내도 미안하지 않았다. 그럴수록 여자는 듣기 좋은 소리를 냈다. 시트가 축축해질 정도로 젖었고, 심지어 다리 사이까지 미끈거렸다. 난 꽤 오랫동안 여자의 몸을 애무했고, 다리 사이에 얼굴을 묻고 젖은 곳을 핥고 빨았다. 카렌이 발가락을 꽉 오므리며 점점 크게 소리를 내기 시작한다. 아, 아앗, 잠시만. 자, 잠시만. 애원하다시피 허벅지로 내 머리를 조여 오며 날 밑바닥으로 꺼지게 한다. 집요하게 부풀어 오른 위를 혀로 눌러가며 건드렸더니 다리에 경련을 일으키며 푹 젖은 목소리로 카렌이 내 어깨를 밀치며 으응, 적당히, 아, 아……가버릴 것 같잖아. 하고 투정을 부렸다. 들어주지 않고 내가 입을 모아 빨았더니 가늘고 찢어지는 소리를 내며 카렌의 허리가 꺾였다. 정말 집요하네. 하고 카렌이 웃으면서 떨고 있는 무릎으로 날 밀었다. 바로 넣으면 아프지 않아? 난 좀 주눅이 들어서 물었다. 그러니까, 씨발. 이건 진짜 예의 없는 짓인데, 자꾸 리처드 생각이 났다. 아무리 시간을 들여 풀어줘도 리처드는 삽입하면 처음엔 아파서 입술부터 깨물었다. 가끔 내가 흥분을 이기지 못하고 한 번에 밀어 넣으면 시트를 그러쥐며 눈물까지 흘리곤 했었다. 카렌은 팔을 뻗어 사이드 테이블 위에 올려 둔 콘돔을 집어다가 직접 콘돔의 비닐을 이로 물어 뜯어내며 어깨를 으쓱했다. 전혀? 좋은걸요. 나 아까부터 엄청 기대하고 있다고요. 이제 에이단 차례. 그러면서 발기한 내 것에 콘돔을 단번에 씌우고는 날 쓰러뜨려 몸을 내려 앉혔다. 조금 전에 절정을 맞았는지 여자의 몸 안은 경련을 일으키며 나를 조였다가 풀기를 반복했다. 그러나 날 끊어낼 듯이 조이지 않았다. 딱 기분 좋게, 뜨거운 안이 내 몸을 감싸며 미끄러지는 것이다. 나는 카렌의 허리를 두 손으로 잡고 거칠게 움직였다. 조금 전까지 은근하게 흔들리던 침대는 이제 격렬하게 흔들리며 요란한 소리를 냈다. 내 위에 올라타서 허리를 움직이는 여자의 가슴이 흔들리는 것을 보며 난 참지 못하고 여자를 도로 눕혀 마치 섹스 중독자처럼 처절하게 박아댔다. 난 전부 잊어버리고 싶었다. 그래도 카렌은 아파하지 않았다. 정신없이 내게 맞춰 몸을 흔들었다. 소리 내, 듣기 좋아. 여자의 가슴을 꽉 움켜쥐며 말했다. 아까부터 소리 엄청 내는 건 당신이라고요, 더럽게 섹시하게 내던걸? 내 요청을 들어주며 내가 좋아하는 그 말투, 상냥하고 차분한데 살짝 경박한 그 말투로 지껄이며 여자가 가볍게 내 귓불을 깨물었다. 내가 앓는 소리를 내자 여자의 혀가 귓바퀴를 따라 지나갔다. 

한 번 사정하고 쓰러져서 잠깐 잠들었다가, 정신이 들자마자 또 여자를 안았다. 대체 몇 번이나 했는지 모르겠다. 술이 깰 정도였으니까. 둘 다 나가떨어져서 눈을 붙인 게 새벽 무렵이었다. 씻지도 못하고 찝찝한 상태에서 서로 뒤엉켜서 눈을 붙였다. 여자의 가슴에선 언제나 좋은 냄새가 난다. 뭉클한 냄새다. 코를 묻고 있으면 잠이 쏟아진다. 카렌은 허밍으로 자장가까지 불러줬다. 여기서 자면 너 허리 아파, 스프링이 튀어나왔거든. 네가 이쪽에서 자. 그나마 멀쩡한 곳으로 카렌의 몸을 옮겨주고 난 푹 꺼진 곳에 누웠다. 스프링이 나를 공격한다. 죽으라고 말이다. 그러나 눈을 뜨고 있진 못했다. 몹시 졸렸기 때문이다. 

일어나니 한낮이었다. W 교수가 하루 쉬라고 말해준 게 얼마나 다행인지. 까딱했다간 또 지각할 뻔했다. 밖에선 존나 사람을 짜증 나게 만드는 새들이 지저귀는 소리도 들리지 않았고, 어느새 활동을 시작한 사람들과 기계 소리가 거리를 시끄럽게 떠돌고 있었다. 아, 씨발, 등. 일어나자마자 비명이 저절로 튀어나왔다. 이건 섹스 때문이 아니다. 이 좆같은 침대 때문이다. 놈은 내가 잠든 내내 나를 찔러댔다. 마치 내 양심이라도 되는 것처럼 같잖게 굴면서 말이다. 괜히 열받아서 침대를 주먹으로 치니까 카렌이 눈을 비비며 잠에서 깼다. 야, 미안. 나 때문에 깼냐? 내가 멋쩍어하자 카렌이 킥킥거리며 웃었다. 애도 아니고 침대에 화풀이해요? 그렇게 말하면서 내 뺨에 키스했다. 나는 알몸인 여자를 안아 올리고 욕실까지 갔다. 그리고 같이 씻다가 카렌이 은근슬쩍 제 가슴을 내 몸에 눌러대는 바람에 꼴려서 여자를 욕실 벽에 밀어붙이고 낮부터 한 번 더 했다. 넌 배도 안 고프냐? 카렌의 손에다 사정하고 내가 물었더니 카렌은 샤워기에 손을 갖다 대고 그것을 흘려보내며 대답했다. 배고파요. 냉장고에 뭐 있어요? 밥해줄게요. 아냐, 내가 해주고 싶은데……냉장고에 술이랑 물 말고는 아무것도 없어. 나가서 먹자. 결국, 우리는 일어나자마자 맥주 한 캔씩 마시고 옷을 대강 걸쳐 입고 밖으로 나왔다. 카렌이 추워 보여서 내 점퍼 하나를 빌려줬다. 아, 담배냄새. 카렌이 불평했다. 어쩌라고, 뭐? 싫으면 내놔. 내가 멋쩍어하니까 옷에다 여전히 코를 묻으면서 어깨를 흔들어대며 웃었다. 남자 혼자 사는 집은 별수 없네. 카렌은 내 옷에 푹 파묻혔다. 점퍼 어깨선이 팔까지 흘러내렸고, 손등을 덮고도 모자라 손가락까지 안보였다. 존나 귀여웠다. 그리고 여자는 자신이 귀여워 보인단 걸 아주 잘 알고 있었다. 소매를 그 작은 손가락으로 꽉 잡으며 뒤꿈치를 들어 올리고 내 턱에 가볍게 키스했다. 까끌까끌해서 싫다며? 내가 웃으면서 물으니까 음, 나름대로 근사해요. 사랑스럽게 말하며 나를 끌어안았다. 난 좀 눈물이 났다. 하나도 마음이 안 아프다. 힘들지 않다. 고마워, 키스해줄게. 나는 카렌의 등을 끌어안으며 말했다. 그녀는 화사하게 웃으며 자신의 입술을 벌렸다. 그리고 먼저 내게 겹쳐왔다. 

복도에서 담배나 피울 생각으로 껄렁하게 담배를 입에 문 채, 현관문을 열고 카렌과 함께 나왔는데 복도엔 이미 누가 있었다. 두 사람이었다. 카렌, 라이터 좀. 네가 입은 옷 주머니 안에 있어. 내가 말하자 카렌은 점퍼를 뒤져 라이터를 꺼내 담배에 불을 붙여줬다. 리처드는 해리 리히터와 함께 있었고, 해리 리히터는 몹시 난처한 눈치였다. 옆집에 산다는 나쁜년이 리처드 아미티지? 카렌이 놀란 얼굴로 내 귀에 속삭였다. 쉿, 들려. 나는 여자 얼굴에 연기가 닿지 않도록 물고 있던 담배를 옆으로 치우며 카렌에게 대답했다. 리처드의 팔에는 다 시든 꽃과 풀들이 잔뜩 들려 있었다. 난 무시하고 지나가려고 했다. 하지만 리처드가 나를 불렀다. 명령을 내리듯이 말이다.   
“요즘 어떻게 지내시는지요?”  
그리고 한다는 말이 그것이었다. 얼떨결에 그에게 붙잡힌 나는 당황스러웠다. 뭐야, 말투가 왜 저 모양이야? 난 좀 짜증스러워서 인상을 찌푸렸다. 그리고 데면데면하게 그에게 대꾸했다.   
“고마워, 난 잘 있어.”  
리처드는 시든 꽃 위에 걸려 있던 목걸이를 내게 내밀었다. 얼굴이 엉망이다. 머리카락이 헝클어져 있었고, 눈 밑에 화장이 번져서 시커멓게 얼룩덜룩했다. 입고 있는 옷도 목덜미와 어깨에 아슬아슬하게 걸친 숄을 제외하고는 지나치게 얇아 추워 보였다. 게다가 맨발이다. 발은 성한 곳 없이 상처투성이였다. 그러나 내가 가장 참을 수 없는 건, 소매를 걷어 드러낸 마른 팔뚝에 무수히 많은 주사 자국들이었다.   
“왕자님, 보내주신 선물들을 오래전에 돌려드리려고 했습니다. 부디 받아 주십시오.”  
……내가 생일 선물로 줬던 목걸이였다. 나는 그것을 받고 싶지 않았다. 저걸 받으면 정말 다 끝날 것 같아서였다.   
“아니, 난 네게 아무것도 준 적이 없어.”  
대체 나와 뭐하자는 거지? 또 약했나? 술 취했나? 리처드 상태가 하도 이상해서 별별 생각이 다 들었다. 리처드는 오른쪽 다리를 질질 끌고 있었고, 이상하게 웃었다. 카렌도 뭔가 심상치 않다는 걸 느꼈는지 내게 몸을 기대고 있다가 떨어졌다. 리처드, 여기서 이러고 있지 마. 내려가 봐야 해. 아버지 기다리셔. 옷 입자, 응? 해리 리히터가 제 손에 들고 있던 코트를 리처드에게 걸쳐주려고 했지만, 리처드는 그것을 뿌리쳤다. 제가 걸친 숄만 단단하게 그러쥐며 리처드는 내게로 시선을 쭉 고정했다. 그 시선이 불씨를 일으켰고, 불길이 점점 거세지기 시작했다. 나는 온몸이 다 타들어 가는 것 같았다. 죄책감이 슬그머니 고개를 든다. 분명 괴롭고 죽을 것 같지만, 누구에게도 위로받을 자격이 없구나. 괜스레 슬퍼졌다.  
“전하께서 잘 아실 텐데요.”  
리처드가 한쪽 입꼬리를 비틀어 올리며 웃었다. 내가 대답하지 않자 그는 자기 멋대로 계속 말을 이어갔다. 울면서.   
“선물과 함께 사랑의 말씀까지 있어서 더 값지게 생각했죠. 그 향기 사라졌으니 다시 받아 주세요. 보낸 분의 진정이 변하면 그 선물도 초라해진다죠. 받아 주세요.”   
이거 설마 『햄릿(Hamlet)』 대사인가? 맞나? 누구 대사였지? 오필리아? 어렴풋이 떠오르는 게 있었다. 씨발, 어려서 책 좀 많이 읽어놓을 걸 그랬다. 기회가 있다면 먼지만 쌓여 책장에 파묻혀 있는 셰익스피어에게 사과하고 싶다. 그리고 그를 존나 비난하고 싶다. 씹새끼, 괜한 걸 끝내주게 끼적여서 죽어서도 나를 괴롭히고 있다. 리처드는 취하진 않은 것 같다. 술 냄새는 나지 않았다. 그럼 또 약을 했나? 정말이지 미칠 것 같았다. 그에게선 소독취와 들고 있는 시든 꽃들과 풀의 비린 냄새만 물씬 났다. 카렌, 너 잠깐만 들어가 있을래? 괜히 그녀까지 이 연극에 끌어들이고 싶지 않아 나는 다시 현관문을 열고 카렌을 집안으로 들여보내려고 했지만, 카렌은 말을 듣지 않았다. 씨발, 여자들은 하나같이. 난 한숨을 쉬며 한사코 내게 목걸이를 돌려주려는 리처드를 거부해야만 했다. 그러자 리처드는 기어이 내 손목에 목걸이를 걸어버렸다. 그러더니 묻는다.   
“에이단, 당신은 정숙하오?”  
종잡을 수 없는 미친년은 이번엔 또 다른 말을 했다. 난 조금도 정숙하지 않은 놈이다. 조금 전에도 여자와 섹스했다. 그리고 그건 내 나름대로 위로받고 싶은 초라한 행동이었다. 난 날 위로해준 여자와 조금은 잘 해보고 싶은 마음이 생겼고, 여자도 그걸 아는 눈치였다. 왜냐면 우린 나오면서 슬쩍 손을 잡았기 때문이다.   
“리처드?”  
난 할 말을 잃어 그의 이름을 바보처럼 불렀다. 리처드가 내 두 손을 잡더니 내 손등에 입을 맞추었다. 그리고 자신의 피 흘리는 손등으로 내 뺨을 쓸며 물었다.  
“아름답소?”  
조금 전까지 가련한 여자처럼 굴던 그가 갑자기 낮고 위엄까지 갖춘 목소리로 나를 내려다보며 말하는데, 옆에 있는 카렌의 얼굴까지 붉어졌다. 정말이지 그럴만했다. 지독히도 고독해 보이는 얼굴로 애잔하게 말하는데 새삼 그가 길을 가다가 마주치면 멈춰서 시선을 빼앗길만한 미남이라는 걸 상기할 수 있었다. 그는 상념과 고독에 젖어있는 불행한 왕자 같았다.   
“무슨 말이야?”  
“한때 당신을 사랑했소.”  
미친년 사이코드라마에 휘말려 드는 내가 존나 병신 같다. 난 도무지 이 사람과는 같이 지낼 수 없다. 내게는 너무 버겁다. 근데 K, 미쳐서 한다는 말이 사랑한대잖아, 씨발. 그 말을 들으니 달아날 수도 없어진 나는 괴로워서 얼굴을 손으로 감춰야만 했다.   
“그래, 나도 그렇게 믿었어.”  
“믿지 말았어야 했소.”  
“그럼 네게 더욱 속은 거군.”  
배신감까지 든다. 이 사람이 날 얼마나 더 비참하게 만들지 모르겠다. 나는 그가 돌려준 목걸이를 손에 꽉 쥐었다가, 더 이상 보고 있자니 괴로워서 그걸 얼른 주머니에 쑤셔 넣어버렸다. 해리 리히터는 이제 다 내려놓고 싶어 하는 표정이었다. 그는 절망감에 빠져 헤어 나오지 못하고 있었다. 내가 목걸이를 감추자 리처드는 다시 내게서 멀어지며 이상한 노래를 불렀다.  
“사랑하는 내 님을 어떻게 알아낼까요? 튀튀와 귀걸이 포인트 슈즈를 보면 알아요.”  
“리처드, 그 노래는 무슨 뜻이야?”  
해리 리히터가 끔찍하게 웃으면서 물었다. 그도 괴로워 보였다. 등을 돌려 뒤꿈치를 들고 발끝만으로 주변을 걸으며 노래 부르던 리처드가 멈췄다. 그리고 다시 몸을 돌리더니 고개를 옆으로 몇 번 까딱거리더니 해리 리히터를 향해 소름 끼치게 웃었다.  
“무어냐고요? 아니, 들어보세요. 그는 떠나갔어요, 그는 가셨어요. 머리에는 잔디 덮여 있고 발치에는 돌멩이 서 있고.”  
“M, 나의 M.”  
절망적인 얼굴을 하고 해리 리히터가 다시 리처드에게 코트를 걸쳐주기 위해 그에게 다가가, 더 이상 그가 미친 짓을 하지 못하도록 팔을 붙잡고 말리는데 리처드는 소름 끼치는 얼굴로 흰자를 드러내며 그를 거칠게 밀쳤다. 혼자 지옥에 있다가 걸어 나온 것처럼 무시무시한 모습이었다. 그리고 목에 핏대를 세워 날카롭게 소리를 질렀다.   
“아직 안 끝났어요!”   
해리 리히터는 겁을 먹고 더 이상 아무 행동도 하지 않았다. 나처럼 멍청하게 서서 리처드가 노래하는 것을 보기만 했다.   
“산봉우리 눈처럼 흰 수의는 아름다운 꽃으로 장식되었다. 눈물의 애도도 못 받고 무덤으로 가버렸다오.”  
리처드는 허무하게 말했다. 아무도 그에게 무어라고 말을 걸 수 없었다. 그렇게 말하며 그는 계속 걸었고, 복도에 핏자국이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 밖에서 비도 뚝뚝 내리기 시작했다. 유리창을 때리는 빗소리 덕에 핏방울이 떨어지는 소리는 다행히 들리지 않았다. 만약, 피가 떨어지는 소리가 이 텅 빈 복도를 울린다면 내가 미칠 것 같았다. 

정적. 제정신 아닌 침묵. 암울한 복도. 그 사이에 우리는 숨죽이고 있었다. 그때, 계단에서 발소리가 들렸다. 느리고 여유 있는 걸음이었다. 이윽고 복도에 모습을 드러낸 남자는 에릭 리히터였다. 그는 복도에 어지럽게 찍힌 핏자국을 보고도 아무렇지 않아 했고, 리처드의 정신 나간 모습을 보고도 괘념치 않았다. 머리부터 발끝까지 숨 막히게 빈틈없이 차려입은 남자는 망설임 없이 우리를 지나가며 차가운 얼굴로 나와 카렌을 내려다보았다가, 제 아들을 한심하단 눈으로 보았다. 분명한 냉대였다. 여기도 집안 꼴 좆같네, 반목하는 부자지간을 보는 건 몹시 불쾌한 일이다. 개새끼들은 서로 정이라곤 하나도 없어 보였다. 그러나 남의 가정사엔 끼어들지 말기로 하자. 저들이 어떻게 치고받고 싸우든 내 알 바 아니다. 어쩌면, 저 인간들은 저렇게라도 벌을 받아야 하는 작자들이다. 자신에게 내리꽂히는 그 시선에 해리는 입술을 꽉 깨물며 주먹을 쥐었고, 여기 있는 인간들을 모두 분리수거도 하지 못할 쓰레기처럼 보던 남자는 정신병자에게만은 믿을 수 없을 만큼 다정하고 애틋한 목소리로 물었다.  
“잘 있었니? 리처드.”  
“잘 있었죠. 원래 올빼미는 테스코 사장의 딸이래요.”   
입을 멀리고 멍하게 서 있던 리처드는 피식 웃으면서 대답했다. 심지어 거만하기까지 했다. 그러더니 대뜸 리히터의 멱살을 잡아채며 분노에 찬 시선으로 그를 응시했다.   
“오늘 일은 알아도 내일 일은 모르죠. 파티에 신의 은총이!”  
“죽은 CC 생각을 하는군.”  
리히터는 쓰게 웃었다.   
“그 얘긴 그만두세요! 하지만 그 까닭은 이렇게 말하세요.”  
힘없이 리히터의 멱살을 놓아주며 리처드는 한 바퀴 빙 돌았다. 혼자서 복도를 끈 떨어진 인형처럼 춤을 추며 음산하게 노래를 불렀다.   
“내일은 밸런타인데이, 아침 일찍 일어나 당신의 창가에 서서 그대 기다리리. 그는 일어나 옷을 갈아입고 방문을 열어 주었죠. 들어갈 때는 처녀, 나올 때는 처녀가 아니랍니다.”  
하하, 낮은 목소리로 숨을 끊을 듯이 웃더니 고개를 절래 저으며 한숨을 쉬었다.   
“정말이지 노래나 끝낼래요. 슬프고 부끄러워라! 젊은 남자들은 다 그래. 좆으로 책임 없는 짓을 하지. 그녀가 말하길, 내 옷고름 풀기 전엔 결혼한다고 약속했잖아요. 저 태양에 맹세코 그러려고 했었지, 네가 내 침대로 오지만 않았다면.”  
그리고 무서운 얼굴로 다시 리히터를 노려보며 걸치고 있던 숄을 집어 던지더니 자신의 옷을 벗으려 했다. 맙소사, 카렌이 손으로 입을 틀어막았다. 그는 셔츠 단추를 한 개씩 천천히 풀기 시작하다가 마음먹은 대로 되지 않자 그것을 아예 뜯어 버리려했다. 해리 리히터가 더 이상 지켜만 볼 수 없었는지 얼른 그에게로 다가와 해골처럼 마른 리처드의 손을 잡고 그가 더는 못 하도록 막으려 했지만, 리처드는 발버둥 쳤다. 기어이 옷의 목덜미가 찢어졌는데, 난 그걸 보고 그만 카렌을 붙잡고 구역질을 했다. 내가 비틀거리자 카렌은 얼른 나를 붙잡아 주며 내 머리를 끌어안고 더 이상 끔찍한 것을 보지 않도록 나를 숨겨주었지만, 난 이미 다 보고 말았다. 난 비위가 약하다. 정말이다, 조금만 피를 봐도 금방 토할 것처럼 속이 안 좋아진다. 리처드의 목덜미와 어깨는 엉망이었다. 앙상한 뼈대 위로 상처에다 불로 지졌는지 끔찍하게 문드러진 자국이 있었다. 아니다, 이건……동그랗게 번져나간 자국을 보니 황산을 떨어뜨려 지진 것 같다. 해리는 이제 눈물까지 글썽이며 리처드의 옷을 다시 여며주고, 좀처럼 가만히 있지 않으려는 그에게 겨우 코트를 덮어 몸을 가려줬다. 리히터가 쌀쌀맞은 목소리로 해리에게 물었다.   
“언제부터 저러고 있었던 거지?”  
해리 리히터는 대답하지 못했다. 리처드가 대답했다.   
“모든 게 잘 되겠죠. 참아야겠지만, 차디찬 땅속에 누운 CC를 생각하면 울 수밖에 없는걸요.”  
그리고 다리를 절뚝거리며 걸어가 복도 끝에 뚫린 창문을 열었다. 오랫동안 사람이 연 적이 없어 녹슨 창문이 끽끽거리는 음산한 소리를 내며 힘겹게 열렸고, 물비린내와 함께 복도로 비가 들이치기 시작했다. 비를 맞으며 리처드는 먼 곳을 응시했다. 비를 맞아 흠뻑 젖은 파리한 얼굴로 그가 다시 우리를 보았다. 어느새 덜덜 떨고 있었다.

오필리아, 꽃을 들고 걸어오며 다시 노래를 불렀다. 조용하고 우울한 멜로디였다.   
“얼굴도 덮지 않고 관 위에 얹혀 갔지. 헤이, 노니, 노니, 노니, 노. 무덤 위에 눈물이 빗발치고 그대여 안녕, 나의 님.”  
침울한 그 노래를 들으며 나는 겨우 구역질을 멈추었고, 리처드는 내게로 천천히 다가왔다. 발소리가 하나도 들리지 않았다. 물 위에 떠 있는 것처럼 잔잔한 걸음이었다. 내게 가까이 다가온 리처드는 나를 보며 상냥하게 미소 지었다. 그리고 품에 안고 있던 꽃을 내게 내밀었다.   
“노래 부르세요, 밑으로, 밑으로. 이건 로즈마리, 기억하라는 뜻이고. 제발 날 기억해 줘요. 이건 팬지, 사랑에 대한 상념이란 뜻이고.”  
그리고 내게 몸을 기울여오며 애처롭게 말했다. 리처드는 분명, 제정신이다. 적어도 지금 이 순간만큼은 제정신이다. 동공이 남들과는 달리 실처럼 퍼져서 파란 홍채에 퍼지듯이 박혀있는 두 눈에 눈물이 고여 있었다. 나는 입술을 깨물며 서글픈 얼굴로 나를 들여다보는 그를 붙잡으려 했다. 손을 뻗어 그를 안으려고 했지만, 그는 내가 자신에게 닿기도 전에 훌쩍 떠나가 버렸다. 그리고 먼발치서 지켜보고 있던 리히터에게 매섭게 눈을 뜨며 그에게 조소를 보이더니 들고 있던 꽃 중 가지 몇 개를 들어다 그에게 집어 던지면서 쌀쌀맞게 말했다.   
“당신에겐 회향꽃과 매발톱꽃을 드리죠.”   
리히터는 비참하게 그것을 주워야만 했다. 늙은이가 꽃을 부끄럽게 받는 모습을 확인한 리처드는 오도카니 서 있는 해리에게 다가가 에릭에게 했던 것과는 달리 동정 어린 눈으로 그를 보며 다른 꽃을 건넸다.   
“눈물꽃을 드리죠. 나도 좀 갖고요. 일요일엔 은혜초라고 부르죠, 눈물꽃은 달리 꽂아야 해요.”   
그러면서 그의 가슴팍을 손가락으로 꾹 눌렀다. 그럴게, M. 해리는 고개를 끄덕이며 눈물꽃을 그러쥐었다. 리처드는 다시 내게로 돌아왔다. 아니 카렌에게다. 카렌을 내려다보며 리처드는 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸렸다. 리히터에게 보였던 경멸과는 조금 달랐다. 리처드는 카렌을 그다지 내키지 않아 하고 있었다. 그러나 카렌에게도 꽃을 내밀었다. 그러면서 카렌을 얕잡아보는 미소를 보였다. 카렌은 조금 전에 자신의 얼굴을 달아오르게 했던 남자와 지금 눈앞에 남자가 정말 같은 사람이 맞는지 헷갈리는 눈치였다. 날카로운 코끝을 치켜들고 리처드는 거만하게 그리고 신경질적으로 카렌에게 쏘아붙이며 말했다.  
“아가씨에게도 드릴게요. 데이지예요, 제비꽃을 드리려고 했는데 CC 죽을 때 모두 시들었어요. 편히 잠들었대요. 귀염둥이 그 사람, 내 모든 기쁨…….”  
다시 등을 돌려 혼자 노래를 부르는 리처드를 보며 해리는 허탈하게 웃으며 말했다.   
“번민과 지애 고통과 지옥까지도 누이는 매력과 멋으로 바꾸는구나.”  
리처드는 차디찬 복도에 주저앉아 바닥을 무덤처럼 손으로 쓸며 계속 노래를 불렀다. 그는 자신의 피가 떨어진 바닥에 입을 맞추기까지 했다.   
“다시는 돌아오지 않으실까? 다시는 돌아오지 않으실까? 아니, 아니 죽도록 기다린들 무덤으로 가신 사람 다시는 못 돌아올 분. 백설 같은 흰 얼굴, 서리 내린 금발, 가셨네, 떠나셨네. 속절없는 우리의 탄식, 신이여 그분께 은총을! 여러분을 위해서도 기도드립니다. 안녕히 계십시오.”  
그리고 다시 일어나 우리를 등지고 표정 잃은 얼굴을 하고 혼자서 계단을 내려갔다.

회향꽃과 매발톱꽃을 손에 든 에릭 리히터가 해리 리히터를 바라보았다. 그는 지독히도 지쳐 보였고, 그새 또 늙어버렸다. 거뭇거뭇한 눈 밑에 눈물이 좀 맺혀있었다. 창백한 얼굴에 붉어진 눈으로 리히터는 숨을 참았다. 그리고 저미는 목소리로 제 아들에게 말했다.  
“네 슬픔을 함께 나누자, 마다치 않겠지?”  
“뭘 어쩌잔 겁니까? 저도 더 이상은 못 참습니다. 아버지는 미쳤습니다. 아버지는 끔찍합니다. ……리처드는 얼마 전까지만 해도 괜찮았습니다. 당신이 도로 망친 겁니다.”  
초라한 늙은 아버지를 매정하게 외면하며 해리는 리처드를 뒤따라갔다. 리히터는 오랫동안 자리를 뜨지 못했다. 탈력한 노인은 핏자국만 내려다보며 그러게, 왜 이렇게 되었을까. 그 말만 혼자서 중얼거렸다. 

가엽게도, 사람이 저렇게 살면 안 돼요. 카렌이 나를 안아주며 말했다. 나는 안 불쌍해? 리처드에게서 받은 로즈마리와 팬지꽃을 반으로 꺾으며 난 물었다. 변명하지 마요, 어린애 아니잖아요. 싫으면 당신이 관둘 수도 있어요. 아직 저 사람 좋아하죠? 있지, 카렌. 난 그냥 너와 연애하고 싶어……. 네가 좀 좋아졌어, 근데 기억해 달래. 

K, 11월 20일은 CC의 기일이었어.


	55. Chapter 55

전시가 끝나고 나는 돈이 좀 생겨서 엄마에게 빌렸던 돈을 갚았지만, 엄마는 내가 갚은 돈을 도로 돌려줬다. 게다가 조금 더 얹어줬다. 통장에 엄마가 보낸 돈을 확인하고 내 심정이 어땠냐면, 부끄러웠다. 엄마가 미워지려고 했다. 잘못된 장소에 떠오른 부표처럼 돈은 엄마와 나 사이를 계속 오갔다. 결국, 돈 때문에 그렇게 피해왔던 엄마와의 전화를 돈 때문에 하고야 말았고, 엄마는 얌전히 돈을 받지 않으면 가만두지 않겠다고 나를 협박하기까지 했다. 그러니까 난 돈이 좀 있다. 하지만 돈을 이렇게 많이 가져본 게 오랜만이어서 어떻게 써야 할지 몰랐다. 난 돈을 좀 남겨두고 주변 사람들에게 선물을 챙겨주기 시작했다. D에게 제발 그 좆같은 옷을 빨고 다니라는 의미에서 셔츠 한 벌을 선물했고, W 교수에겐 홍차, 큐레이터에겐 저녁을 샀다. 그리고 카렌에겐 귀걸이를 선물했다. 카렌은 무척 기뻐했다. 카렌과 나의 관계가 그 날 이후 어떻게 되었냐면, 거짓말처럼 잠잠했다. 둘 다 술이 깨고서 약간 부끄러움을 느끼긴 했지만, 곧 괜찮아졌다. 그녀는 나보다 훨씬 어른스러웠다. 얼굴 보기 껄끄러워하는 내게 기운 내라며 위로를 해주기까지 했다. 그 뒤로 우리는 같이 자진 않았다. 난 어쩌다 하룻밤 모르는 사람과 해치울 순 있어도, 섹스파트너를 두는 건 그다지 좋아하지 않기 때문이다. 그건 이상한 관계라고 생각한다. 섹스파트너를 두고 지내는 다른 사람을 섣불리 비난할 생각은 없다. 하지만 난 섹스파트너를 좋아하지 않는다. 이유는 생각보다 단순하다. 섹스파트너에게 애인에게 주는 것처럼 선물을 해야 할지 말아야 할지 고민되기 때문이다. 그런 고민을 만들고 싶지 않으므로 앞으로도 만들 생각이 없다. 그건 카렌도 마찬가지인 것 같았다. 대신 그 여자와 데이트 비슷한 걸 몇 번 했는데, 매번 카렌은 끝내주게 꾸미고 나왔다. 데이트할 때마다 다른 여자 같았다. 한 번은 추운 날씨에도 불구하고 짧은 스커트를 입고 나왔는데 그걸 보자마자 하마터면 난 섹스파트너라도 좋으니 나랑 더 만나볼래? 하고 물어볼 뻔했다. 카렌의 의도가 정확히 나를 꿰뚫었던 것이다. 검은색 스타킹을 신은 매끈한 다리를 보는 순간 나는 입을 다물지 못했었다. 그녀는 나를 좀 재보는 것 같다. 이래도 네가? 그런 거 말이다. 그런 그녀에게 끝내준다고 말한 건 결코 거짓말이 아니었다. 하지만 그 말은 사람 마음을 덩어리로 내보면 그 표면을 배회하고 있는 먼지 같은 것에 불과했다. 존나 낯 뜨겁고 눈물 날 정도로 찡한 마음 깊숙한 곳까진 내려가지 못했다. 그녀는 날 그렇게는 만들지 못했다. 여자는 이미 알고 있었다. 하지만 개의치 않았다. 나와는 달리 단단한 카렌의 마음은 존경스럽다. 만약, 내가 호감이 생긴 여자에게 잘 보이기 위해 갖은 노력을 하는데도 불구하고 여자가 먼지만큼의 호감만 표현한다면 난 상처받고 말 것이다. 지독히도 우울해져서 괜한 짓을 했다고 후회할 텐데. 그 여자 몸무게처럼 가벼운 데이트를 마치고 집으로 돌아오면 아무 일도 생기지 않는다는 사실이 나는 무척 신기했다. 너무 신기해서 그 여자에게 잘 돌아갔냐고 안부 전화를 하면서도 계속 확인해야만 했다. 정말 아무 일 없어? 카렌은 네, 없어요. 언제나 그렇게 대답했다. 그리고 난 내가 이 같은 일을 저지르는 것에 대해 항상 궁색한 변명거리를 만들어야만 했다. 뉴 크로스는 위험한 동네잖아. 그 변명은 먹혔다. 

W 교수는 두 번의 전시를 통해 내게 아주 약간의 희망적인 얘기를 덕담 삼아 해줬고, 한 가지 걱정되는 것이 있다며 조심스럽게 충고를 했는데 그 충고는 뻔했다. 내 작업이 너무 어둡다는 것이다. W 교수는 어두운 건 나와는 어울리지 않는다는 말을 했다. 자신이 나의 학부 시절부터 기대했던 것은, 손톱만큼 남아 있던 희망이랑, 존나 우스운 얘기가 아닐 수 없다. 희망이라고? 난 그때부터 되는대로 살았는데. 여하튼 그 낯간지럽고 소름 돋는 단어를 내뱉으면서, 내가 재밌는 사람이어서 좋다는 말을 했다. 구닥다리들에겐 내 발광이 흥밋거리로밖엔 보이지 않는가 보다. 나는 진심으로 재밌어서 그처럼 굴었던 적은 단 한 번도 없다. 아무리 해도 안 되니까, 살자고 난리를 친 것뿐이었다. 난 절박했다. 남에겐 웃겼다. 그런데 그렇게 보고 있으니, 난 그의 오해에 대해 뭐라고 해명할 필요성을 느끼지 못했다. 사람은 진정 모든 걸 오해하고 산다. 이해야말로 완벽한 오해의 다른 이름이다. 씨발, 평생 자기 자신도 이해 못하고 사는데 누군가를 이해한다는 건 불가능하다. 누군가를 안다는 것도 불가능하다. 누군가를 오해한 것을 이해하고 알게 되었다고 착각하는 건 가능하다. 가끔 사랑은 오해를 통해 생기는 건 아닐까, 골치 아픈 생각을 자처해서 하고는 한다. 

12월 중순부터 있는 크리스마스 방학을 앞두고, 나는 먼저 방학을 맞이했다. 일이 바쁘기야 12월 초가 제일 바쁘다. 방학을 앞두고 어지간한 놈들은 발등에 불이 떨어진 상태로 집에 돌아가서 꺼낼 말들을 만들기 위해 사람들 못살게 굴기 시작하기 때문이다. 예를 들어 이 과제에 대해 말을 꺼내는 게 좋을까요? 존나 새벽에 술과 감정에 취해 급하게 만들어놓은 것들을 들이밀면서 뿌듯하게 물어보는데 내가 뭐라고 대답을 해야 할까? 씨발, 끝내주네. 이러고 말았다. 그러면 내 거짓말에 년놈들은 굉장히 기뻐한다. 솔직한 것보다 거짓말이 나은 것 같다. 남과 얼굴 붉힐 일 없고, 서로 상처받을 일이 없다. 진심이 아니면 어떻겠는가, 서로 가슴 아플 일이 전혀 없는데. 나는 진심이어서 마음 상하는 것보다 차라리 이쪽을 택하려고 한다. 그러나 내 거짓말은 존나게 얄팍하고 우스꽝스러운 것이어서 W 교수는 눈치를 채고 말았다. 괜한 짓 하지 말라며 머리라도 식히라고 나보고 얼른 꺼지라고 했다. 물론 그가 꺼지라는 말을 정말 내뱉은 것은 아니다. 말하자면 그런 식의 어투였다는 것이다. 달력에 일이 텅 비어버린 나는 요 몇 달 사이에 매일같이 일하는 것에 적응했던지라 어떻게 해야 할지 모르고 우왕좌왕했다. 일없이 길거리를 떠돌며 사람들 얼굴 대강 그려주고 푼돈 받고, 벽화 그릴 곳을 찾아서 여기저기 뒤지고 다니고, 카페나 가게 인테리어를 위해 가게 주인들에게 선량한 체하던 모습이 다 사라져버렸다. 반속물이 되어버린 내 모습은 참 볼만했다. 사람들에게 지저분한 인상을 주지 않기 위해 포장하는 데 신경 쓰기 시작했던 것이다. 그건 정말 곤욕스러운 일이었다. 옷장을 여는데 리처드가 선물해준 옷이 너무 많았다. 여기도, 저기도 내가 받은 게 훨씬 많았다. 난 그걸 버릴 수도 없었다. 대신 안 보이는 곳에다 치워버렸다. 

W 교수에게 쫓겨나다시피 떠밀려 나오고 나서는 할 일이 하나도 없었다. 집에 종일 누워서 뒹굴다가 그것도 지겨워서 밖으로 나와 정처 없이 걸었다. 돌아다니면서 예쁜 여자들이 지나가면 살짝 기분이 좋아졌다가, 그 여자들 옆에는 하나같이 덜 떨어지는 얼간이들이 함께한단 걸 알고 나서는 도로 나빠졌다. 왜 여자들은 자기보다 못한 병신에게 마음을 주는지 모르겠다. 그 여자들이 그 병신과 그렇고 그런 관계여서, 돈이 오고 간다면 난 차라리 아, 씨발 그러면 그렇지 하고 넘어갈 수 있었을 텐데 아니었다. 더러운 옷을 입고 멍청하게 입을 헤, 벌리고 다니는 그 새끼들을 진심으로 사랑하는 것 같았다. 우리 자기, 심지어 그런 말까지 지껄였다. 그러면 그 병신은 여자를 놓치지 않기 위해 안간힘을 써도 모자랄 텐데, 당연하다는 듯이 거들먹거리면서 남에게 내보였다. 보고 있으면 구역질 나는 광경이었다. 그런 같잖은 꼴들이 도처에 깔렸다. 부비트랩처럼 말이다. 밟고 싶지 않은데 기어이 하루에 세 개 정도는 밟아서 몸이 다 날아갔다. 다 찢긴 내 몸을 억지로 끼워 맞추면서 나는 그 씹새끼들에게 내가 졌다고 항복의 의사를 표시했다. 이제 내가 놈들에게 편입해서 들어가야 할 것 같다. 난 씹새끼가 되고 싶어졌다. 나보다 괜찮은 여자를 찾으려 한다. 그러나 난 그런 여자를 찾기도 전에 곧 집으로 들어가야만 했다. 날씨가 점점 추워져서 날 미치게 했기 때문이다.

일주일을 그렇게 견디다 도저히 견딜 수 없어서 날 구원해 줄 천사를 찾았다. 앨리에게 전화를 했다. 앨리는 그동안 내가 어떻게 지내는지 잠자코 들어주더니 이렇게 말했다. 그렇게 할 일 없으면 집에 오면 되잖아? 보고 싶어, 에이단. 난 그 애가 하자는 대로 하기로 마음먹었다. 더블린에 다녀오기 위해 주변정리를 하고, 엄마에게 연락을 했다. 엄마는 내가 집에 온다는 사실을 쉽게 믿으려 하지 않았다. 엄마에게 있어 나의 신용등급은 투자적격의 마지노선인 BBB등급조차 되지 못했으므로. 엄마에게 나는 투자가 아닌 투기 대상이었다. 신용불량이 아닌 게 어딘가, 그래도 씁쓸하긴 하지만. 진짜 집에 간다고, 왜 사람 말을 못 믿어? 모바일을 붙잡고 말장난하는 것도 더는 참을 수 없어 언성을 높였더니 엄마는 한숨을 죽어라 쉬어댔다. 여자의 한숨은 사람을 죽고 싶게 만든다. 여자가 한숨 쉬기 전에 항복을 하는 쪽이 차라리 낫다. 여자가 한숨을 쉬고 나면, 돌이킬 수가 없다. 여자는 어떻게든 나를 생매장시키기 위해 그 작고 예쁘게 꾸민 머리로 잔인한 계획을 세울 것이다.   
\- 너 사고 쳤니?  
긴 한숨 끝에 엄마가 한다는 말이다. 난 모바일을 떨어트릴 뻔했다.   
“무슨 소리야?”  
\- 어떤 아가씨야? 몇 개월 정도 된 거니?  
“무슨 소리냐고, 엄마.”  
\- 에이단, 난 아직 마음의 준비를 하지 않은 상태긴 하지만, 언젠가는 이런 일이 있을지도 모른다는 생각을 늘 했었다. 오고야 말았구나. 오, 주여.   
아무래도 엄마는 미쳤거나 아니면 날 미치게 하려는 것 같다. 엄마는 확신에 차 있었다. 나를 문란하고 한심한 놈으로 보고 있었으며, 상상 속에서 있지도 않은 여자와 애를 만들어놓고 내 미래에 대해 계획을 세우고 있었다. 집은 어디에 구할지, 결혼을 언제 할지, 말했지 않는가? 엄마는 보수적인 사람이다. 엄마는 내가 꼭 성당에서 혼배성사를 받길 바란다. 하지만 맹세코 난 절대로 그러지 않을 것이다. 그건 나를 미치게 하는 짓거리다.   
“미치겠네.”   
\- 그러게 조심하라고 말하긴 이미 너무 늦은 것 같구나. 하여튼 요즘 젊은 것들은 신중하질 못해! 그 아가씨 부모님들도 알고 계시니?  
“엄마, 나 만나는 사람 없어. 없다고. 사고도 안 쳤어. 여자도 없고, 애도 없어. 알았어?”  
\- 그럼 네가 왜 집에 온다고 난리야?  
“가면 안 돼? 내가 못 갈 곳이라도 된다는 거야? 안 간 지 오래고, 여유가 생겨서 간만에 가족들이랑 친구들 좀 보겠다고 가는 거야.”  
그 말을 하면서 난 내가 한심스럽다는 걸 깨달았다. 여유가 생겨야 볼 수 있는 게 사람인가? 여유가 없으면 앞으로도 볼 수 없을까? 난 대체 뭐가 중요해서 여기서 이러고 사는 거지? 내가 런던에 와서 잃어버린 게 아주 많다는 건 확실하게 알 수 있었다. 더블린에서 친하게 지내던 친구 녀석들과도 연락이 끊긴 지 꽤 오래다. 녀석들은 그래도 내게 끈질기게 안부를 물어왔지만, 내가 항상 그 자식들에게 할 말이 없어서 연락을 피해왔다. 심지어 나는 런던에 오겠다는 놈들을 말리기까지 했다. 다른 일로 런던에 들렀으니 잠깐 보자고 연락이 오는 것도 마다했다. 그걸 몇 번 반복했더니, 지쳤는지 그쪽에서도 더 이상 연락이 없었다. 그러니까 난 내게 그 쓰레기 같은 작업을 내보이며 괜찮냐고 물어보는 덜떨어진 년놈들과 별로 다를 게 없었다. 보여줄 게 없으니 아무도 만나고 싶지 않았다. 자처해서 비참해지고 싶지 않았다. 동정을 받고 싶지도 않았다. 별 볼 일 없는 놈들에게 사람들은 과하게 친절하고 상냥하다. 어차피 스쳐 지나갈 불쌍한 병신이니 자기만족에서 비롯된 얄팍한 동정심을 보여준다. 그러나 머저리도 자존심이 아주 조금은 남아 있었다. 그 바보들의 작업은 하나도 괜찮지 않았고, 나도 안 괜찮다.   
\- 그렇다면 네가 네 말대로 혼자서 오길 바란다.   
엄마는 끝까지 내게 당부했다. 엄마는 어디에서도 사기는 당하지 않을 것이다. 아는 사람이 권유하는 보험도 결코 가입하지 않을 사람이다.   
“데려갈 사람 없거든요, 없어요. 그럼 끊어. 괜히 말했어.”  
빈정거리며 전화를 끊고 난 얼른 이불을 입에다 쑤셔 넣어야만 했다. 속이 갑자기 아파져서 나도 모르게 약 먹고 앓는 짐승 같은 소리가 나왔기 때문이다. 속이 끝도 없이 뒤틀렸다. 그건 누가 내 배를 갈라서 손을 쑥 집어넣고 내장을 죄다 쥐어짜는 것 같은 통증이었다. 

아픈 속에 정신 나가 담배를 한 대 피우고 나서야 난 내가 왜 그랬는지 알 수 있었다. 엄마가 괜한 소릴 해서였다. 아이라고? 사고? 난 결혼이 나와는 무관한 일로 여겨졌고, 언젠가 한다 치더라도 지금 당장은 아닌, 아주 먼 일로 생각하고 있었지만, 당장에라도 아빠가 되고 싶어 하던 미친년을 하나 알고 있다. 이젠 여자에겐 서지도 않는 주제에, 미련을 못 버리던 미친년 말이다. 그 미친년은 요즘은 잠잠했다. 그년이 그 사달을 내고 나서 에릭 리히터는 뜸했고, 해리 리히터만 정기적으로 찾아오는 것 같은데 매번 리처드를 데리고 나갔다. 아마 병원에 데려가는 것 같았다. 옆집은 조용했다. 사람 사는 소리가 전혀 들리지 않았다. 매일같이 반복되는 ‘평균율 클라비어’만 아니었다면 빈집인 줄 알았을 것이다. 다시 담배에 불을 붙이면서 내가 그에게 지껄였던 말들을 곱씹어봤다. 열렬히 매달릴수록 끝나면 창피하다. 내가 왜 그랬지, 벽에 머리라도 박고 싶을 정도로 말이다. 난 아직 정신을 다 차린 것 같진 않다. 그 인간 닮은 딸은 진짜 끝내주게 예쁠 거란 생각이 드니까 말이다. 가만히 있기만 해도 남자들이 안달 나서 난리겠지. 그 인간은 백치니까, 딸이 그를 닮았다면 말갛게 웃으면서 가만히 앉아만 있을 것이다. 남자들을 착각하게 할 것이다. 그 애는 별다른 생각이 없다. 그냥 그렇게 웃는 걸 좋아하는 것뿐이다. 나도 나중에야 알았다. 난 특별한 사람이 아니었다. 특별한 건 그 웃음이었다. 그리고 그게 더럽게 예쁘고 순진해서 사람을 들뜨게 하는 것뿐이다. 어쨌든 남자들은 그 웃음에 자신이 존나게 특별하단 착각에 빠진 채 벌레처럼 꼬일 것이고, 그럼 난 그 애에게 접근하는 짐승 같은 놈들 머리에다 총을 쏴버릴 것이다. 씨발, 어떻게 키웠는데 남 줄 순 없다. 미치겠네, 정신 정말 못 차렸군. 어이가 없어서 웃음이 나왔다. 그 정신 놓고 사는 년 가정대로, 내가 여자였다면 콘돔에 구멍이라도 뚫어 놓을걸. 아주 사고 쳐서 덜컥 생긴 애라도 빌미 삼아 정신 차려, 시발새끼야. 하고 뺨이라도 때려줄 텐데. 그런데 내가 여자라고 그 인간이 서기는 할까? 모르겠다. 그리고 그 인간 섹스 존나 못하는데. 내가 과연 만족할까? 헛소리는 집어치우고 잠이나 자야겠다.

아침부터 공항에 가기 위해 일찍 깼다. 나는 일어나자마자 캐리어 안에 옷이랑 소지품 몇 개를 대충 챙겼다. 짐을 꾸리는 건 나와 맞지 않았다. 내가 못하는 일이다. 놈이 입을 다물지 않고 자꾸 쩍쩍 벌리면서 자신이 과부하 상태인 것을 시위하려 들어서 발로 밟아야만 했다. 그런데 천장에 곰팡이가 슬었다. 눅눅한 냄새가 물과 함께 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 돌겠다, 시발. 돌아오면 손보기로 하자. 겨우 캐리어의 입을 다물게 하고 낑낑거리며 끌고 나왔는데 해리 리히터와 마주쳤다.  
“안녕하세요? 터너 씨.”  
놈은 아무렇지도 않게 전과 같이 나를 대했다.  
“네, 안녕하세요.”  
하지만 난 그럴 수 없었다. 어쨌든, 놈과 나는 그 미친 무대를 함께 본 사이니까. 그래서 떨떠름하게 그에게 인사했다. 그는 이곳에 어울리지 않는 사람이었다. 꼭 다 늙은 할머니가 걸친 싸구려 가짜 보석들과 보풀이 다 일어난 낡은 옷 가운데 네 번째 손가락에 결혼반지만 진짜인 것처럼, 그런 어색하고 진중한 화려함이었다. 입고 있는 재킷을 다시 바로 고쳐 입으며 그가 안부를 물었다.   
“요즘 어떻게 지내십니까? 어디 가시는 길인가 봐요.”  
“그럭저럭. 집에 다녀오려고요.”  
보면 모르나, 이 병신은. 내가 끌고 온 캐리어는 딱 봐도 ‘장기여행용’인데. 저 인간은 리처드처럼 아주 모범적으로 군다. 누가 저에게 질문을 하면 그 질문을 반복해서 되뇌고 답을 하기 시작한다. 나는 그 착실함이 껄끄러웠고, 부담스러웠다.   
“저기 터너 씨.”  
인사만 하고 얼른 계단을 내려가려는데 그가 나를 붙잡았다.   
“예?”  
“요즘은 리처드와 별다른 일이 없으신가요?”  
그는 예의 바르고 조심스럽게 물어왔다. 난 무뚝뚝하게 대꾸했다.   
“일없어요.”  
“아주 만나지 않으시는 건가요?”  
“몰라서 물어요? 저 인간이랑 난 끝났다고, 끝. 됐어요? 뭐하잔 건데? 할 말이 뭐예요?”  
“리처드는 요즘엔 그래도 다시 안정되었어요. 그러니까 저번처럼 그렇게 난처한 일은 벌이지 않을 겁니다. 괜찮으시다면…….”  
대강은 내게 할 말이 뭔지는 알 것 같다. 이 자식도 날 부속품으로 만들고 싶은 눈치였다. 그렇게 중요하면 직접 부속품이 되어 뛰어들면 될 것을, 왜 남에게 떠맡기는지 모르겠다. 존나 역겹고 이기적인 새끼다. 난 기분이 더러워졌으므로 그에게 그다지 호의적이지 않은 태도로 대답했다.   
“이봐요, 전 그쪽 사람들과 별로 얽히고 싶지 않아요. 제가 감당할 수 있는 걸 넘어섰다고요. 댁들 존나 이상한 건 잘 알고 있죠? 그리고 전 죽겠다고 약 먹은 사람하고는 뭘 해야 할지 모릅니다.”  
그리고 무엇보다도 관두자고 말한 건 내 쪽이었다. 충동적이었지만, 어쨌든 난 그에게 진절머리난다고 폭언을 퍼부었고, 다 두고 뛰쳐나왔다. 그런데 밸도 없이 어떻게 지내냐고 슬그머니 들어가 전처럼 굴 염치 같은 건 내게 없다. 그가 생각이 안 나냐면, 그건 거짓말이다. 괜찮아졌냐고 묻는다면, 전혀 괜찮지 않다. 침대에 눕기만 해도 생각이 난다. 그를 안고 잤던 게. 그래서 최근엔 아예 침대를 포기하고 소파에 웅크려 자기까지 했다. 겉으로는 그래도 나 실연했다고 광고하고 다니는 짓을 그만둘 순 있어도, 속은 하나도 괜찮지 않았다. 오히려 점점 더 괴로워지기만 했고, 시커멓게 타들어 가는 것 같았다. 그와는 고작 몇 달밖에 만나지 않았는데, B와 몇 년 동안 동거하며 지냈던 것 보다 정리할 시간이 배로 필요했다. 아직 그에게서 받은 물건조차 어떻게 손을 댈 수 없으니, 한동안은 계속 괴로울 것으로 생각한다. 그렇지만 고작 내 마음 편해지기 위해 그걸 버리자니 미련이 남아 버릴 수도 없었다. 모르지, 타임스퀘어 한복판에 내가 차였다는 광고가 거길 지나가는 존나게 많은 인간 머리 위에 뜬다면 쪽팔려서 관둘지도.   
“약을 먹었었다고요? 마약을 한 게 아니라, 음독이요?”  
해리 리히터는 놀란 목소리로 내게 되물었다. 나도 덩달아 놀랐다. 그가 알고 있으리라 생각했던 것이다. 우린 둘 다 멍청하게 서로 쳐다봤다.   
“몰랐어요?”  
“언제 그랬습니까?”  
“씨발, 오스트레일리아 사는 형이 다녀가고 나서. 갑자기.”  
“휴 아미티지 씨가 영국에 언제 오셨습니까? 전혀 몰랐는데요.”  
“몰랐다고요? 그, 개새끼, 아 죄송합니다. 그쪽 아버지도?”  
리히터는 내가 자신의 아버지에 대해 욕설을 내뱉어도 그다지 반응이 없었다. 오히려 대신 욕을 해줘서 속 시원하단 표정을 지어서 이 인간도 겉은 멀쩡하지만, 속으로는 존나 꼬여있는 놈이려니 한다. 그는 한숨을 쉬며 차분하게 대답했다.   
“예, 전혀.”   
“내가 뭐라고 말을 해야 할지 모르겠네. 씨발, 우리 할 말이 더 있긴 한 것 같은데……저 비행기 시간이 얼마 안 남았거든요. 가봐야 해요.”  
“제 연락첩니다.”  
그는 나와 나이 차이가 얼마 나지 않았지만, 그럴듯한 명함을 갖고 있었다. 내게 명함을 건네주고 나서 리히터는 분명 그 자신도 나가려는 길이었던 것 같은데, 도로 리처드의 집으로 들어갔다. 그는 리처드에게 해명을 바라고 있는 것 같다. 나 역시 해명을 바라지만, 리처드는 누구에게도 말하지 않을 것이다. 

캐리어가 계단에 턱턱 걸렸다. 말을 듣지 않는 놈을 들어다가 간신히 내려왔다. 벽에 시퍼렇게 남아있는 내 손톱자국을 들여다보며 난 바닥에 떨어진 본체의 부스러기를 찾고 싶어졌다. 하지만 바닥엔 먼지와 누가 뱉어놓은 가래침과 담배꽁초, 쓰레기만 뒹굴고 있을 뿐 벽은 사람들 무자비한 발길에 쓸려가고 없었다. 대체 말 못할 게 뭐가 있단 거야. 아무에게도 말하지 않고 혼자 저러고 있는 리처드를 생각하니까 화가 났다. 난 아직도 그가 이틀간 누구를 만났는지, 무슨 일이 있는지 모른다. 리처드는 끝내 말 안 했다. 난 그를 오해했다. 그도 나를 오해했다.


	56. Chapter 56

K, 비행기에서 난 곯아떨어졌어. 이것도 습관이야. 지금도 난 비행기만 타면 졸려서 눈을 감아. 내가 왜 기차랑 페리를 타지 않고 비행기를 탔냐면, 더 이상 땅 위에 있고 싶지 않았거든. 뭐, 런던에서 더블린까지 비행기 표가 생각보다 싸기도 했고, 아무래도 기차랑 페리를 타면 시간이 더 걸리잖아? 어쨌든 난 추락하는 기분에서 벗어나고 싶었어. 좀 거들먹거리고 싶었던 거야, 이 정도는 돈을 쓸 수 있다고 보여주고 싶었지. 말했잖아, 전시하고 나서 돈이 좀 생겼다고. 최근 몇 년 사이에 제일 부유했어. 남들 보기엔 별거 아니지만, 난 아주 부자가 된 기분이었다고. 그리고 계속 걸어 다니면, 기차를 타면, 난 평생 기어 다닐지도 모른다는 두려움에 시달렸거든. 그건 내가 바라는 삶이 아니야. 난 우주에 가고 싶다고, STARMAN. 반드시 가야만 해. 약속했어. 우주에서 지구를 볼 거야, 아주 다르게 보이겠지. 돌아와서 말해줘야만 해, 약속했다고. 또 그 무렵엔 불편한 잠자리 때문인지 몸이 완전히 박살 날 지경이어서 기차를 타는 것도 모자라 페리까지 갈아타고 더블린으로 갔다간 관절이 죄다 내 몸을 뚫고 나올지도 모른다는 황당한 생각도 했지. 우스워? 난 웃긴 놈이야, 웃어줘. K, 웃어줘. 네가 웃는 게 보고 싶어. 웃어줘, 제발. 네가 웃는 얼굴을 볼 수만 있다면 난 세상에서 제일 행복한 놈이야. 돈 가지고 으스대지 않아도 충분히 행복할 수 있어. 그러니까 웃어줄래? 고마워, 그리고 미안해. 난 걱정을 사서 해, 두려움에 시달리며 기차를 타고 갈 바엔 비행기가 나았어. 

더블린 공항에 내려서 시내까지 가는 공항버스를 탔다. 날씨는 우중충했다. 바람이 심하게 불었고 구름이 잔뜩 껴서 해가 보이지 않았다. 런던과 별다를 게 없었다. 버스 앞좌석에 앉은 파란색 옷 입은 공항관계자들이, 승무원인가? 자기들끼리 조용한 목소리로 잡담을 지껄였고, 나는 맨 뒷좌석에 앉아 차창에 머리를 기대고 아직 잠이 덜 깨서 지끈거리는 머리를 좀 식혔다. 차는 주정뱅이처럼 덜덜 떨면서 갔다. 덕분에 머리가 박살 나는 줄 알았다. 어쨌든 잠이 좀 깼으므로, 다시 머리를 떼고 무릎 위에 손을 모아 뻐근한 목을 젖히며 하품을 하다가 내가 빈손이란 걸 깨달았다. 덜렁 내 짐을 싼 캐리어만 들고 왔을 뿐, 가족들에게 줄 선물을 하나도 사지 않았던 것이다. 망할, 최악이었다. 난 급하게 가족들에게 무엇을 주면 좋을지 머리를 굴려야만 했다. 누군가에게 선물을 주는 건 언제나 어려운 일이다. 난 매번 괜찮은 선물을 고르는 데 실패했다. 그래서 생일과 크리스마스와 기념일이 다 사라지길 바란 적도 있다. 특별한 날을 위해 특별한 선물을 고를 바엔 그게 나았다. 나도 안 받아도 괜찮으니까 줄 일이 없었으면 좋겠다. 기껏 고심해서 고르고 골라 샀는데 상대가 별로 기뻐하지 않는 눈치면 돌아버릴 것 같기 때문이다. 내가 누군가에게 실망하는 건 괜찮지만, 난 누굴 실망하게 하고 싶지 않다. 버스가 시내에 도착할 때까지 난 마땅한 선물을 생각해내지 못했다. 버스에서 내려 존나 더러운 기분으로 길거리에 지나다니는 사람들을 쏘아보면서 급한 대로 저 사람들에게 선물로 뭘 받으면 기쁠 것 같아요? 물어볼까, 그런 생각도 했다.

오코넬 거리(O'Connell Street)를 걸으면서 계속 선물에 대해 생각을 했다. 얼마나 몰두했는지, 날씨가 추웠음에도 불구하고 추위를 느끼지 못했다. 손가락이 보라색으로 얼어붙고 나서야 몹시 추운 날씨라는 걸 알았다. 동상에 걸려 손가락을 잘라야만 하는 일이 없도록 주머니에 손을 쑤셔 넣고 얼어붙은 놈을 녹여가며 다시 거리를 걸었다. 엄마에겐 차라리 돈을 주자. 에이미에게도. 그 애에겐 정말 돈이 나을 것이다. 에이미와 나는 취향이 정반대여서 가게에 가면 항상 싸우곤 했으니까. 아버지에게도 돈을 드리자. 하지만 앨리에겐 돈으로 해치우고 싶지 않다. 그 애는 아직 어리기 때문에 돈을 들먹이고 싶지 않았다. 언젠가 앨리도 어른이 되겠지만, 어른이 되기 전까진 돈에 대해 무감각했으면 좋겠다. 어린애는 그런 걱정을 하면 안 된다. 살면서 돈 걱정 안 하고 살아도 괜찮을 유일한 시기이기 때문이다. 그러나 사람이 사는 평생에 비하면 그 시간은 고작 이십여 년에 불과하다. 너무 짧다. 이마저도 십 년도 채우지 못하고 돈 걱정을 해야만 하는 어린애들이 세상엔 너무 많다. 심지어 태어나면서부터 끼니 때울 걱정까지 해야만 하는 애들도 있다. 그런 애들을 생각하면 나는 코가 다 아프다. 콧등이 시큰거리면서 두통에 시달리곤 한다. 그 애들은 단지 태어났기 때문에 그런 걱정을 떠안고 살아야 하는 것이다. 미칠 노릇이다, 원해서 태어난 것도 아닐 텐데. 그러니까 앨리가 갖고 싶은 게 생기거나, 무언가를 하고 싶으면 아무 망설임 없이 부모님이나 내게 손을 벌렸으면 좋겠다. 그걸 당연하게 여겼으면 좋겠다. 난 내 천사가 당연히 이런 걸 받을 자격이 있다고 자신감이 가득했으면 한다. 돈 때문에 벌써 걱정하고, 혼자 울고, 눈치 보는 짓 따윈 안 했으면 좋겠다. 

거리엔 벌써 크리스마스 캐럴을 틀어놓는 가게들이 제법 있었다. 아마 집에 가도 마찬가지일 것이다. 엄마는 독실한 신자다. 벌써 크리스마스트리를 장식한답시고 야단을 떨고 있을 것이고, 그것 때문에 아버지를 귀찮게 할 것이다. 엄마는 크리스마스 챙기는 걸 절대 허투루 하는 법이 없는 사람이니까. 하나같이 똑같은 가사를 지껄이는 캐럴을 듣다가 문득 떠오르는 것이 있었다. 앨리에게 앨범을 선물하면 어떨까? 좀 그럴듯하게 보이려면 레코드를 사주는 게 좋겠지만, 우리 집엔 턴테이블이 없으므로 CD를 사기로 마음먹었다. 그리고 나선 아주 쉬워졌다. 난 앨리에게 리처드를 소개해주는 대신, 그가 늘 듣는 ‘평균율 클라비어’를 선물해주고 싶어졌다. 그 선물은 엄마의 마음에도 들 것이다. 엄마는 전부터 내가 앨리에게 나이에 맞지 않는 상스러운 것들을 선물해준다고 잔소리가 심했다. 그런데 그건 대부분 그 애가 은근히 내게 바라는 눈치를 보였기 때문에 선물해줬던 것이다. 또 그렇게 위험한 물건도 아니었다. 그 애에게 총을 선물하거나, 누구처럼, 미국 놈처럼 이상한 선물 따윈 결코 하지 않았다. 기껏해야 코믹스나 로맨스 소설, 항상 흐느껴대는 좆같은 발라드가 아니라 클럽 음악 따위였다. 몇 년 전엔, 이제 그 여자는 안 나오나? 스테이시 오리코(Stacie Orrico)의 앨범을 선물해준 적이 있었는데, 그 여자는 크리스티나 아길레라(Christina Aguilera)와 그웬 스테파니(Gwen Stefani)를 적당히 섞어놓은 것 같은 끝내주는 목소리를 가진 여자였다. 그리고 그 앨범은 결코 난잡하지 않았다. 문란하지도 않다. 단지 가사가 직설적일 뿐이다. 솔직한 게 뭐가 나쁘단 말인가, 여자는 솔직한 쪽이 좋다. 비밀이 많은 건 씨발, 괴로우니까. 제발 그 조그만 몸에다 작작 좀 숨기길 바란다. 여자를 보고 있자면 비밀이 하도 많아서 몸이 뻥하고 터지진 않을까 조바심이 나곤 한다. 엄마는 앨리가 그레고리안 성가(Gregorian Chant)나 듣기를 바란다. 그리고 나도 데이빗 보위를 버리고 그레고리안 성가나 듣기를 바라고 있다. 내가 주다스 프리스트까지는 가정의 평화를 위해서 기꺼이 엄마가 앨범을 두 동강 내는 것을 양보했지만, 데이빗 보위만큼은, 그리고 롤링스톤즈(The Rolling Stones)만큼은 양보할 수 없었다. 뜬금없이 왜 롤링스톤즈냐면, 믹 재거(Mick Jagger)는 데이빗 보위와 붙여주는 쪽이 좋다. 이기 팝(Iggy Pop)도 함께하는 게 좋다. 엄마는 비틀즈(The Beatles)도 괴로워하는 사람이다. 심지어 오아시스(Oasis)가 데뷔했을 때, 엄마는 세상의 종말이 오고 있다는 말까지 했었다. 정확히 오아시스의 노래보다 갤러거 형제((Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher)의 말버릇을 참지 못했다. 엄만 내가 그들의 영향을 받을 거라고 난리였다. 그리고 엄마의 말은 사실이었다. 시발, 세상에 말을 그렇게 거리낌 없이 하는 인간들이 존재할 줄이야. 난 입에 욕을 달고 살기 시작했고, 엄마는 내게 오아시스의 노래를 금지했다. 난 참지 못하고 엄마에게 미쳤냐고 따졌다가 등을 아주 세게 맞았다. 얘기가 엇나간 것 같다. 난 도무지 집중력 있게 말하지 못한다. 다시 스테이시 오리코, 내가 그 여자의 앨범을 앨리에게 선물해줬을 땐 엄마는 내 등을 빗자루로 때리기까지 했다. 난 억울했지만, 앨리는 아주 만족했으므로 엄마에게 변명하지 않았다. 여하튼 글렌 굴드의 ‘평균율 클라비어’ 앨범을 찾기 위해 오코넬 거리에 있는 음반매장들을 존나 뒤졌지만, 글렌 굴드는 더럽게 비싼 작자였다. 나 같은 놈은 감히 만날 수도 없었다. 그는 어디에도 보이지 않았다. 네 번째로 들어간 음반매장에서도 글렌 굴드의 앨범을 찾을 수 없었다. 날씨는 갈수록 추워졌기에 나는 점점 더 초조해졌고, 손가락과 코가 얼어붙어서 얼얼했다. 머리가 돈 거 아니냐고, 어떻게 없을 수 없냐고 참다못해 직원에게 짜증을 냈더니 유니폼 입은 직원은 날 미친놈처럼 보며 대꾸했다. 없을 수도 있죠? 그리고 이제 막 돈벌이를 하기 시작한 티가 물씬 나는 그 애새끼는 날 가르치려 들었다. 나처럼 어떻게 정리가 안 되는 지저분한 곱슬머리를 마구 긁적이면서, 세상에 당연히 있는 게 어디 있다고 이 난리에요? 하고 말하며 손톱에 낀 때를 지저분하게 파냈다. 그 자식 말이 맞았으므로 난 머쓱해져서 가게를 나와야만 했다. 

글렌 굴드는 템플바(Temple Bar)에 있는 한 음반 매장에서 찾을 수 있었다. 솔직히 템플바에 글렌 굴드가 숨어 있을 거라곤 상상도 못 했다. 그곳은 언제나 왁자지껄하고, 시끄럽고, 천박한 분위기가 공존하는 곳이었으므로 클래식과는 무관한 곳으로 보였기 때문이다. 글렌 굴드의 ‘평균율 클라비어’는 두 장의 앨범으로 구성되어 있다. 난 두 장 다 사서 나왔다. 앨범을 손에 넣으니 갑자기 좀 울고 싶어졌다. 그래서 사람이 없는 으슥한 골목을 찾아 그곳에서 몰래 담배를 피우며 앨범 위에 눈물을 딱 세 방울만 떨어뜨렸다. 떨어진 눈물을 손으로 문질러 닦고, 다시 거리로 나오니 벌써 해가 지기 시작했다. 그제야 나는 내가 오늘도 종일 아무것도 먹지 않았고, 몹시 배가 고프단 걸 깨달았다. 나는 허기를 가까스로 끌어안고 정류장을 찾아 굶주린 가난뱅이처럼 비척비척 걸었고, 버스를 기다리며 다시 졸았다. 배가 고프니까 졸렸다. 이윽고 클론달킨으로 가는 버스를 타고 버스 안에서도 차창에 머리를 기대고 좀 졸았다. 고맙게도 난방이 잘 되었으므로 버스 안은 훈훈했고, 덕분에 쏟아지는 졸음을 참을 수 없었다. 히터에선 수면제가 나온다. 틀림없는 사실이다. 그 무겁고 퀴퀴한 공기는 살짝 시고 달콤한 냄새도 난다. 맡다 보면 까무룩 잠이 들고 만다. 그래서 하마터면 내릴 곳을 지나칠 뻔했다. 허겁지겁 버스에서 내리니 머리가 찢어질 정도로 바람이 세게 불었다. 해는 이미 다 저물어서 캄캄했다. 그러나 사람들은 거리를 돌아다니고 있었다. 모두 펍을 찾아가는 사람들이었다. 그 사람들을 헤쳐 이윽고 집에 도착했을 땐, 이미 늦은 시간이었다. 엄마에겐 도착하자마자 곧바로 집으로 가겠다고 말했는데……난 번번이 샛길로 새는 놈이라 늘 이 꼴이 되고 만다. 나는 새파랗게 질려서 아무 감각도 없는 손으로 현관문을 두드렸다. 엄마는 국자를 들고 나타났다.   
“네가 이럴 줄 알았지. 한 번도, 단 한 번도, 집에 일찍 오는 법이 없어. 몹쓸 자식! 이번엔 또 어딜 다녀오는 길이니?”  
팔짱을 끼고 무시무시한 얼굴로 날 쏘아보며 엄마가 런던에 깔린 여우처럼 으르렁거리는 소리를 냈다. 난 잔뜩 쫄아서 뒷걸음질치며 궁색하게 변명을 했다.   
“미안해, 앨리한테 줄 선물을 산다고.”  
그리고 엄마에게 글렌 굴드의 앨범을 보여줬다. 엄마는 내가 클래식 앨범을 선물로 준비했다는 사실에 아주 기뻐하는 눈치였다. 네가 드디어 철이 들었구나. 하고 약간 목맨 목소리로 감탄하며 내 뺨에 키스하다가 갑자기 멈췄다. 그러더니 내 얼굴 여기저길 손으로 만지고, 내 어깨를 꽉 틀어쥐더니 걱정스러운 눈으로 말했다.  
“그나저나 세상에……에이단, 얼굴이 대체 왜 이러니?”  
“뭐가? 뭐 묻었어?”  
난 내가 졸다가 어디 부딪쳐서 얼굴에 멍이라도 든 줄 알았다. 하도 추워서 입까지 얼어붙어 말이 제대로 나오지 않았다. 발음이 제대로 안 돼서 이를 딱딱 부딪치며 턱을 돌렸더니 좀 지끈거렸다. 으, 쓰러질 것 같다. 자고 싶다. 머리가 너무 아프다. 코에서 소금냄새까지 난다. 앨리 얼굴만 보고 바로 들어가서 자야겠다.   
“엉망이잖아. 왜 이렇게 말랐어, 혹시 어디 아픈 건 아니지?”  
내가 끌고 온 캐리어를 현관 안으로 밀어 넣으며 엄마가 물었다. 나는 캐리어의 꽁무니를 졸졸 따라서 안으로 들어가며 현관문에 붙은 둥그런 거울 속에 비친 내 얼굴을 봤다. 얼굴이 까칠까칠했다. 그리고 지독히도 침울해 보이는 표정을 하고 있었다.   
“안 아파, 멀쩡해. 요즘 좀 바빠서 살이 빠진 것뿐이야. 엄마, 앨리는?”  
난 단지 자고 싶었다. 저녁도 먹기 싫다. 부엌에선 엄마가 이제 막 저녁 준비를 마쳤는지 코를 찌르는 뜨거운 냄새가 물씬 풍겨 왔지만, 입에 넣고 싶은 기분이 아니었다. 오늘 너무 돌아다닌 모양이다. 어쩌면 감기에 걸릴지도 모르겠다. 문턱에 걸린 캐리어를 들어다 바닥에 놓고 나는 입고 있던 재킷을 벗어 팔에 걸쳤다. 그러니까 엄마가 얼른 그 재킷을 대신 들어줬다. 그리고 울려고 했다. 너무 말랐잖아. 그 말을 하면서. 안 말랐어, 하나도 안 말랐어. 나는 엄마와 괜히 슬픈 감정에 젖고 싶지 않아서 애써 밝게 웃었다. 엄마, 앨리는? 그리고 다시 물었더니 계단에서 급하게 뛰어오는 발걸음 소리가 났다. 앨리였다. 야, 오랜만이다. 잘 지냈어? 내가 인사를 하니까 그 애는 얼른 뛰어서 나를 끌어안았다.   
“에이단!”   
그 애가 내 뺨에 마구 키스하면서 반갑게 맞이해주자 나는 기분이 무척 좋아졌다. 이제 좀 살 것 같다. 그리고 또 울고 싶어졌다. 앨리의 머리를 헝클어뜨리며 난 똑같이 그 애 뺨에 키스를 해줬다.   
“키가 큰 것 같은데?”  
거짓말이다. 앨리는 하나도 안 컸다. 앨리도 인사치레로 한 소리란 걸 이미 알고 있었다. 대답 대신 앨리가 웃으면서 물었다.   
“왜 이렇게 늦게 왔어? 아까부터 기다렸단 말이야.”  
이제 하나도 안 춥다. 그런데 왜 리처드가 생각나는 걸까.   
“미안해, 너 선물 사려고 좀 헤맸어.”  
“선물?”  
“응, 마음에 들진 모르겠는데……너 클래식 들어?”  
“물론이지. 즐겨 듣진 않지만. 고마워, 에이단.”  
앨리는 리처드와 하나도 안 닮았다. 리처드는 정떨어질 정도로 뾰족하게 생겼지만, 앨리는 동글동글하게 생겼다. 코도 눈도 귀엽고, 입술도 도톰하다. 턱도 살짝 둥글게 빠져서 아주 귀여운 인상을 준다. 얼굴에서 쌀쌀맞은 곳은 한 군데도 없는 애다. 게다가 목소리도 낮지 않을뿐더러 가늘고, 부드럽고, 높았다. 쇳소리 나지도 않는다. 존나 맑은 목소리라니까. 내 동생이지만 정말 예쁘고 사랑스럽다. 어떤 놈이든 이 애에게 함부로 집적거리는 걸 본다면 그 자식을 죽도록 두들겨 팰 것이다. 그리고 리처드는 키가 더럽게 크지만, 앨리는 엄마를 닮아서 그렇게 큰 키는 아니다. 근데 왜 생각나지. 내가 우니까 앨리는 깜짝 놀랐다. 난 오랜만에 널 보니 하도 반가워서 그런다고 둘러댔다. 

저녁을 먹고 싶지 않았지만, 엄마가 하도 난리라서 마지못해 식탁에 앉았다. 아버지는 이미 드셨다고 같이 하진 않았지만, 위스키 한 잔을 들고 자리에 앉으셨다. 너도 간이 안 좋으냐? 내 안색을 보더니 아버지가 걱정했다. 아니요, 간은 멀쩡해요. 안 좋다면 폐가 안 좋겠죠. 그렇게 대답하고 난 엄마에게 싫은 소릴 듣기 싫어서 얼른 스튜를 입에 집어넣었다. 아까부터 내가 한 입도 먹지 않자 엄마가 슬슬 열받는지 날 노려보고 있었기 때문이다. 내 말에 아버지는 이맛살을 찌푸리셨다. 그러게 담배 좀 줄이래도. 아주 끊으면 좋겠다만. 하고 나에게 점잖게 핀잔을 줬다. 나는 마른기침을 하며 마땅한 대답을 찾지 못해 웃기만 했다. 저녁 식사를 함께하면서 가족들과 이런저런 안부를 나눴다. 에이미는 일이 바빠서 오늘은 못 오고, 내일은 집에 들를 수 있다고 한다. 내가 엄마와 아버지께 얼마 되지 않는 돈이지만, 그래도 돈을 좀 벌었다고 쑥스럽게 봉투를 내미니까 엄마는 눈물이 글썽글썽해서 아버지 술잔을 빼앗아 갔다. 진, 그 거 내 술인데……. 아버진 아쉬운 눈치로 엄마에게 빼앗긴 술잔에서 시선을 떼지 못하셨고, 엄마는 말없이 매서운 눈으로 아버지를 노려봤다. 내가 새로 가져올게, 그건 당신이 마셔. 결국, 아버지는 새로 술잔을 가져와야만 했다. 너도 한 잔해라, 에이단. 일어선 김에 아버지는 내 술잔까지 가지고 오셨다. 집게로 얼음 몇 조각을 집어다가 잔에다 넣어주며 아버지는 날 한참 동안 말없이 응시했다. 부자지간의 애정? 그런 게 느껴지는 바람에 난 어쩐지 아버지가 부담스러워졌고, 면목이 없어서 고개를 들 수 없었다. 그냥 술잔만 입술에 갖다 댔다. 위스키를 한 모금 마시니까 몸이 이윽고 녹았다. 얼마나 있다가 갈 거니? 엄마가 부엌 창문에 바짝 붙어 담배를 피우며 물었다. 글쎄, 한 일주일쯤? 잘하면 보름. 방학 내내 일이 없거든, 아마도. 내가 대답하자 술을 한 모금 마시며 엄마가 말을 이었다. 그래, 이왕 온 김에 푹 쉬다 가. 그리고 엄마는 내가 간만에 왔다고 목욕물까지 받아줬다. 대강 샤워나 하고 바로 잠자리에 들려다가 얼떨결에 목욕까지 했다. 나는 시간이 묻어 군데군데 금가고, 누렇게 뜬, 원래는 새하얗던 욕실 벽의 타일을 한참 동안 보며 거기에 뿌옇게 맺힌 물을 괜히 문질러봤다. 욕조도 오래되어 갈색으로 금이 가 있었다. 돈을 많이 벌면 수리를 좀 해줘야겠다. 그러고 보니 아버지 옷도 많이 낡아 보였는데…….

목욕을 다 하고 방으로 들어가니 앨리가 있었다. 앨리는 내 책상에 앉아 그림을 그리고 있었다. 에이미는 그림에 존나 소질이 없지만, 앨리는 그림을 꽤 잘 그린다. 학교 다니면서 자잘한 상들을 다 휩쓸 정도였다. 그림으로 미래를 보자면 나보다 앨리 쪽이 더 전망 있어 보였지만, 앨리는 자긴 미술을 전공할 생각이 없다고 말했다. 그래도 취미로 계속 갖고 있을 거라면서, 곧잘 내 방에 있는 이젤을 빌려 쓰곤 했다. 왜 취미로만 그림을 그릴 거냐고 물었더니, 좋아하는 일이 밥벌이가 되면 더 이상 좋아지지 않고 힘들어질 거라면서 제법 어른스러운 얘기를 했다. 씨발, 나보다 더 낫다. 내가 들어오자 앨리는 얼른 연필을 내려놓았다.  
“너 내 방에 있었어?”  
“응, 미안. 말 안 했지? 가끔 여기서 자는데.”  
“왜?”  
“그거야 에이단 네 생각도 나고, 에이단 방이 우리 집에서 제일 크잖아.”  
“그래, 어차피 빈방으로 두는 것보단 네가 쓰는 게 낫겠다. 으, 앨리. 나 졸려.”  
침대에 털썩 주저앉으며 난 목에 걸고 있던 수건을 내려놨다. 머리를 말릴 기운도 없었다. 아까부터 머리가 지끈거리던 게 멎지를 않았다. 머리에 물기를 마저 털어내고 있는데, 앨리가 의자에서 일어나 방안의 불을 끄고 침대 옆 사이드 테이블에 있는 테이블 램프를 켰다. 그리고 내 옆에 앉았다.   
“에이단, 알료쉬카가 널 무척 보고 싶어 해.”  
난 졸면서 물었다.  
“알료쉬카가 누군데?”  
그러니까 앨리는 무척 실망한 표정으로 내게 따지듯이 말했다.  
“정말 이럴 거야? 내 친구, 부모님이 러시아 사람인 애 있잖아.”  
“저번엔 료샤라며?”  
“러시아 사람은 이름이 아주 많아. 그 애만 해도 료샤, 료슈카, 알료샤, 알료쉬카……. 그 애 부모님은 주로 료슈카라고 부르시더라. 그 애가 어른스럽게 굴면 알렉세이라고 부를 때도 있어. 하지만 그건 남자 이름이라서 원래 여자에겐 그렇게 부르면 안 된대.”   
“내가 그래서 톨스토이(Lev Nikolayevich Tolstoy)와 도스토옙스키(Fyodor Mikhailovich Dostoevskii)를 안 좋아해. 그 인간들 책 읽다 보면 이름 외우느라 내용을 다 까먹어.”  
『죄와 벌(Crime and Punishment)』을 읽으면서 주인공 이름을 다시 외운다고 몇 번이나 페이지를 도로 거슬러 올라왔는지, 말하기 귀찮을 정도다. 일전에 『카리마조프 가의 형제들(The Brothers Karamazov)』을 읽으면서는 아예 종이에다 거기 나오는 인간들 이름을 다 써놓고 시작했다. 그래도 까먹었다. 결국, 난 그 책들을 몇 번씩이나 읽었음에도 불구하고 줄거리를 하나도 말하지 못한다.   
“저번엔 셰익스피어가 싫다고 했으면서.”  
“셰익스피어도 싫어. 자, 앨리. 난 네 친구 안 만나. 그 애 얘긴 하지 말자. 걘 어린애야, 알았어?”  
“몇 년만 지나면 어른이라고.”  
“그때가 되면 난 늙은이가 될 거야. 네 친구는 날 쳐다보지도 않겠지.”  
목이 잠긴 바람에 정말 늙은이처럼 쉰 목소리로 말하고 말았다.  
“퍽이나. 오빠도 아직 어리면서 돈 좀 벌었다고 어른 행세를 하려고 하네?”  
제법 얄미운 표정을 지으면서 앨리가 말했다. 난 웃으면서 그냥 베개에 머리를 붙여버렸다. 앉아있기도 싫었다. 아까부터 근육통에 시달려서 몸을 좀 쉬게 하고 싶었다.   
“너 안 보는 사이에 독설가가 다 됐구나. 에이미가 널 타락시켰어.”  
“난 어른이 된 것뿐이야.”  
내가 당장에라도 잠들 것 같았는지 앨리는 초조한 얼굴로 날 흔들면서 말했다. 그 말은 날 슬프게 했다.  
“그래? 어른은 되지 마, 앨리. 어른은 골치 아파……. 난 존나 순진한 어린애 하날 알고 있어. 그 애는 천사야. 근데 어른이 되더니 비참해졌어. 사람들이 그 애를 내버려두지 않았거든. 그 애는 예뻤어. 지금도 예쁘긴 하지만, 더 이상 순수하게 예쁘진 않아. 우울하게 예쁘지.”  
난 눈을 감으면서 꿈속에서 봤던 어린 리처드를 떠올렸다. 지나치게 순진해서 위험했던 그 애 말이다. 꿈속이었지만 내게 닿았던 덜 자란 몸이 생생하다. 내가 눈을 감으니까, 앨리는 아예 날 꼬집으며 깨웠다. 나는 하는 수 없이 몸을 일으켜 침대 헤드에 등을 기대고 앨리에게 좀 더 집중해주기로 했다.   
“대체 누구 얘길 하는 거야? 나도 아는 사람이야?”  
“아니, 넌 몰라. 하지만 그 애를 네게 소개해주고 싶어.”  
“무슨 소리 하는지 모르겠어. 있잖아, 에이단. 료샤는…….”  
정말이지 앨리는 한 번 몰두하면 더럽게 헤어 나오질 못한다. 난 죽어도 그 러시아 여자애와 가까워질 생각이 없었으므로 앨리가 더 이상 헛된 생각을 하지 못하도록 딱 잘라 말해야만 했다.  
“그만, 앨리. 나 졸린다고 말했잖아. 네 친구 얘기는 나중에 하자. 난 그 애와 만날 생각 없어, 괜한 짓 하지 마.”  
“정말 괜찮은 애란 말이야.”  
“괜찮아도 안 돼. 난 만나는 사람이 있거든.”  
관둘 작정이었지만. 관두자고 말했지만. 왜 앨리에게 이런 말을 꺼낸 건지 나도 잘 모르겠다. 단순히 앨리의 친구를 피하고자 변명거리로 끄집어낸 건지, 아니면 은연중에 내가 여태 버리지 못한 미련이 나온 건지. 아무래도 사람들 앞에서 크게 망신을 당해야 그 망할년을 확실히 잊을 수 있을 것 같다. 난 하품을 하며 눈물을 찔끔 흘렸고, 무겁게 내려앉는 눈꺼풀을 겨우 들어 올렸더니 앨리는 뒤통수라도 얻어맞은 표정을 짓고 있었다.  
“뭐? 그런 얘긴 안 했잖아. 엄마도 너 지금 만나는 사람 없다고 했어. 근데 에이단, 노래를 틀어도 괜찮을까? 날이 추워지니까 밤에 으스스한 소리가 나.”  
“마음대로 해. 뭐 들으려고?”  
“볼륨을 작게 하고 들어야지, 엄마가 뭐라고 할 테니까.”  
“앨리, 뭘 들으려고? 아무리 볼륨을 작게 해도 롤링스톤즈 앨범 틀면 엄마는 귀신같이 알고 나타날 거야.”  
내가 왜 믹 재거와 데이빗 보위를 붙여 놓는 것이 좋냐고 말했냐면, ‘Dancing In The Street’ 한 곡만 들으면 설명이 다 될 것 같다. K, 너도 듣고. 나도 좀 듣고. 그리고 ‘Moves Like Jagger, Moves Like Jagger’, 나도 재거처럼 움직일 수 있다고, 씨발. 망할 마룬5(Maroon 5) 때문에 2011년에 아주 거리를 돌아다니질 못하겠더라. 그 노래가 거릴 점령해버렸다. 그러니까 당연히 우리 엄마는 존나 싫어했다.   
“아냐, 난 롤링스톤즈 별로 안 좋아해. 믹 재거는 특히 안 좋아해. 그 앨범 말고 전에 에이단 네가 선물해준 거.”  
“내가 한두 개를 선물해줬어야지.”  
“스테이시 오리코 앨범.”  
그렇게 대답하며 침대에서 일어난 앨리가 책상 쪽으로 다시 걸어가 오디오를 켰다. 그리고 얼른 볼륨을 낮췄다. 우리 둘만 겨우 들을 정도로 작은 소리로 말이다. 이 곡 제목이 뭐였더라, 아 그래. ‘Stuck’이다. 그리고 난 얼마 지나지 않아 잠이 확 깨고 말았다. 씨발, 가사가……. 실연당하면 세상의 모든 노래 가사가 다 자기 얘기 같다더니, 씨발. 좆같네. 내가 일일이 말하기 창피하니까 K, 네가 그냥 직접 찾아 듣길 바란다.  
“아, 괜찮네. 그래. 내가 오늘 선물해 준 건? 클래식 싫어? 역시 뭐가 갖고 싶은지 물어볼 걸 그랬나.”  
존나게 창피한 걸 감추기 위해 난 딴소릴 하며 괜찮은 척했다. 동생 앞에서 차인 티를 내고 싶지 않았다. 더 이상 침대 위에 널브러져 있을 수 없어 허리를 세우고 앉아 바짝 신경을 곤두세웠다.   
“아니야, 마음에 들어. 고마워. 그건 낮에 들을 거야. 아껴 들을 거라고. 그런데 정말 만나는 사람이 있어? 언제부터? 어떤 사람이야?”  
호기심에 가득한 얼굴로 앨리가 눈을 반짝였다. 난 겸연쩍게 대답했다.   
“존나 미인이야.”  
“왜 남자들은 하나같이 똑같은 말을 할까. 여자 소개해줄까? 그러면 대번에 좋아, 예뻐? 매번 그래.”  
앨리는 날 속물 취급한다.  
“뭐, 씨발.”  
“말 그렇게 하지 마, 듣기 싫어.”  
천사가 인상을 찌푸렸다. 난 얼른 그 애에게 사과했다.   
“그래, 미안해. 화내지 마. 머리 아프게 하지 마. 난 피곤하다고, 좀 봐주라. 너한테만 보여줄게. 정말 예뻐, 네 친구 료샤보다도 더 예뻐.”  
“료샤는 내가 아는 여자 중 제일 미인이야.”  
“그래, 네가 아는 여자 중에선 제일 예쁘겠지. 하지만 료사보다 더 예쁘다니까. 이게 아닌데, 대체 또 료샤 얘긴 왜 해? 하지 말자고 했잖아.”  
“먼저 말했으면서.”  
“미안해. 나도 안 할게. 너도 하지 마. 자, 보여줄게. 좀 가까이 와, 어때?”  
내가 침대를 손으로 툭툭 치니까 책상 옆에 붙어있던 앨리가 얼른 내 곁에 다가와 앉았다. 난 모바일을 꺼내서 앨리에게 리처드의 사진을 전부 보여줬다. 리처드의 사진은, 아직 지우지 못했다. 처음 찍은 그 멍청한 사진, 아이스크림 먹다가 찍힌 거……. 여전히 보면 기분이 좋아지기 때문이다. 리처드의 사진을 보더니 앨리의 얼굴은 굉장히 미묘하게 바뀌었다. 복잡하기까지 했다. 뭐라고 내게 말을 하고 싶어 했지만, 한참동안 말을 못하고 사진을 여러 번 다시 보다가 끝내 눈썹을 예리하게 세우며 입을 열었다.   
“에이단, 미인이긴 한데……남자잖아?”  
“그래, 그래서 너한테만 말해주는 거야. 엄마한텐 말하지 마. 엄만 분명 내가 악마에게 씌었다며 성당에 끌고 갈 거야. 에이미 그년한테도 말하지 마. 엄마에게 말할 거라고 날 협박하려 들 거야.”  
“말 좀 그렇게 하지 말랬지, 듣기 싫다고. 그럼 에이단, 우리 사이 비밀이야?”  
“비밀? 그래, 비밀이야.”  
“난 비밀이 정말 좋아.”  
그렇게 말하면서 앨리는 끝내주게 웃었다. 하지만 난 기분이 씁쓸해졌다.   
“여자들은 이래서 안 돼.”  
“에이단은 비밀이 싫어?”  
“어, 존나 싫어.”  
“말 또 그렇게 한다. 대체 왜 내말을 안 들어줘? 엄마에게 이를 거야.”  
“제발 좀, 앨리. 넌 오랜만에 만난 오빠를 그렇게 못살게 대하고 싶어?”  
“비밀이 왜 싫은 거야, 그건 특별하고 멋진 거라고.”  
“그래서 싫어. 존나게 싫어.”  
“여자들이 비밀을 가진 게 싫어서 남자를 만나는 거야?”  
“야, 이 남자는 존나 여자보다도 비밀이 더 많아. 씨발, 더럽게 많다고.”  
“에이단, 내가 분명히…….”  
“미안해, 사과할게.”   
“근데 이 사람 젊진 않은 것 같은데. 에이단 또래는 아닌 것 같아. 몇 살이야?”  
다시 사진을 골똘히 보며 앨리가 내게 물었다.  
“음, 그건 실례야. 여자 나이는 물어보는 게 아니야.”  
리처드는 은근히 자기 나이를 신경 쓰고 있었으므로, 덮어주기로 했다.  
“여자 아니잖아.”  
“그래도.”  
“서른은 확실히 넘은 것 같은데. 혹시 에이단, 너 원조 교제해?”  
난 시발, 너무 놀라서 앨리에게서 얼른 모바일을 빼앗아 전원을 꺼버렸다. 에이미 그년이 내 천사를 망쳐놓은 것 같다. 내일 얼굴 보면 한 판 붙을 작정이다.   
“미치겠다, 에이미한테 한소리 해야겠어. 야, 난 원조 교제 못해. 어린애가 아니라고.”  
“에이단은 어린애 같은걸?”  
“칭찬이라고 생각할게.”  
“욕한 거야.”  
“앨리, 나 졸리다.”  
난 머리가 너무 아파서 더 이상 앨리와 대화를 하고 싶지 않았다. 곧 앨리에게 짜증을 낼 것 같았다. 그럼 내 천사는 무척 상심할 것이고, 그건 내가 정말 바라지 않는 최악의 상황이다.  
“조금만 더 얘기하자. 오랜만이잖아, 얼굴 보고 얘기한지 오래됐단 말이야.”  
“정말이야, 졸려서 쓰러질 것 같아. 머리도 아프고.”  
내가 애원조로 말하자 앨리는 갑자기 내 이마에 손을 짚었다. 그러더니 놀란 얼굴로 호들갑을 떨었다.  
“머리 아파? 세상에, 에이단. 열나잖아. 이마 엄청 뜨거워.”  
“열나?”  
“해열제 갖다 줄게, 잠시만.”  
“그러지 마. 난 약은 안 먹어.”  
“왜?”  
“안 먹어, 이유는 묻지 마. 비밀이니까. 하여간 약은 진절머리 나. 자고 나면 괜찮아질 거야. 그러니까 이만 쉬게 해줘.”  
“알았어. 그렇지만 내일도 열나면 병원에 꼭 가봐.”  
“그럴게, 고마워. 너도 얼른 가서 자.”  
“응, 잘 자. 좋은 꿈 꿔, 에이단.”  
내 뺨에 키스해주며 앨리가 침대에서 일어났다. 앨리에게선 굉장히 좋은 냄새가 났다. 담배 냄새도 나지 않았고, 향수 냄새도 나지 않았고 로션 냄새만 났다.   
“너도. 저, 앨리. 귀찮게 해서 미안한데 오디오 끄지 말고 볼륨만 좀 더 낮추고 가줄래? 반복재생 해주고. ‘Stuck’ 말이야, 그 노래.”  
“알았어.”  
앨리가 나가고 나서 나 역시 침대에서 일어나 창가로 걸어갔다. 그리고 창문을 반만 열고 창틀에 몸을 바짝 붙여 담배를 피웠다. 엄마는 내가 방에서 담배를 피우는 걸 좋아하지 않지만, 나가서 피우자니 너무 춥고 머리가 아팠다. 담배를 피우면서 다시 리처드의 사진을 봤다. 스테이시 오리코는 정말 요즘 뭐 하고 사는지 모르겠다. ‘I hate you but I love you, I can't stop thinking of you, Don't know what to do, I'm stuck on you’ 이 여자도 노래를 끝내주게 부르는데. 눈이 따갑다.


	57. Chapter 57

일어나니 오전 10시 경이었다. 앨리가 학교 가는 길을 배웅해주고 싶었는데 그럴 수 없게 되었다. 일어나자마자 욕실로 들어가서 세수를 하고 다시 방으로 돌아와 나는 해리 리히터에게 전화를 했다. 나는 그가 전화를 받지 않았으면 했지만, 신호음이 채 가기도 전에 그는 전화를 받았다. 그리고 등록되지 않은 번호의 주인이 나라는 것을 이미 알고 있었다. 따로 연락처까지 교환해 얘기할 빌미를 만들어냈다지만, 그와 나는 별다른 말을 하지 않았다. 우리는 인사치레를 나누는 것 외에는 그다지 할 얘기가 없는 사이였다. 책상 위에 엎어진 물처럼 데면데면하고 껄끄러운 관계이다. 해리 리히터는 리처드가 약을 먹은 것에 대해선 아무 말도 하지 않는다며 몹시 답답한 상태라고 내게 그에 관한 자초지종을 말해주길 원했다. 그러나 나도 그의 답답함을 풀어 줄 만한 말을 해줄 순 없었다. 나도 그가 약을 먹은 것과 내가 그를 병원에 데려간 것 말고는 본 것도, 행동한 것도, 알고 있는 사실도 달리 없기 때문이었다. 그에게 리처드가 어떻게 병원에 입원하게 되었으며 어떻게 퇴원하게 된 것까지 말해주고 나니 난 전화를 그만 끊고 싶었다. 다시 그때 일을 떠올리자니 지독히도 괴로워졌다. 실제로 나는 거기까지 말하면서 목이 막혀서 거의 말을 제대로 하지 못했다. 요즘은 잘 지내는 것 같았는데, 왜 그랬을까요? 해리 리히터는 내가 묻고 싶은 말을 선수 쳤다. 아, 씨발놈. 하여간 존나게 마음에 안 든다. 약을 먹고 침대에 누워 몸이 식어가던 리처드를 떠올리면, 그가 내 방의 불을 껐던 모습이 자꾸만 함께 생각났다. 아무것도 보이지 않는 깜깜한 어둠 속에서 나를 부둥켜안고 있던 그 손이 어른거렸다. 이만하죠. 그렇게 말하며 전화를 끊으려던 나는 그만 충동적으로 그에게 묻고 말았다. 리처드 요즘은 어떻게 지내요? 해리 리히터는 잠깐 한숨을 쉬더니 덤덤하게 대답했다. 잘 안 먹으려 하긴 하지만, 그래도 조금씩 먹고 있어요. 먹으면 바로 토하거나 속이 아프다고 말해서 걱정했는데……그렇게 약을 먹었으니 그럴 만도 하겠단 생각이 드네요. 병원은 계속 다니고 있고요, 상담도. 꽤 빠졌더군요, 그동안. 병원에서 약을 받아오면 그걸 또 먹으려고 하지 않아서 애를 먹고 있어요. 어쨌든 약을 먹긴 먹어요, 거의 울면서. 그래도 그 날보단 괜찮아졌습니다. 기억하시죠? 오필리아. 그 날은 저도 리처드가 아주 미쳐버리는 건 아닌가 싶어서 두려웠어요. 그런데 터너 씨, 정말 리처드와는 더 이상 만나시지 않는 건가요? 나 역시 한숨을 쉬고 말았다. 예, 정리했어요. 그러자 리히터가 조심스럽게 다시 말을 이었다. 실례되는 부탁이란 건 알지만, 연락이라도 해주실 수 없나요? 리처드는 아직 당신을 찾아요. 말하진 않지만, 언제나 저녁을 준비해요……. 먹을 사람도 없는데. 어제도요. 좀 괜찮아지고 나선 냉장고에 마시지도 않는 맥주 캔을 채워놨어요. 나는 입을 틀어막았다. 이만 해요, 일이 있어서 가봐야 해요. 예, 알겠습니다. 모쪼록 감사합니다. 그리고 우리는 전화를 끝냈다. 

전화를 마치고 나니 머리가 또 아팠다. 이마를 짚어보니 약간 미열이 있었다. 난 열을 핑계로 비행을 즐기고 싶어졌다. 침대에 누워서 담배를 피우기로 하자. 만약 엄마가 본다면, 집에서 쫓겨날지도 모르는 일이었다. 담배 연기가 실처럼 엉켜 천장으로 올라가는 것을 지켜보며 나는 어쩐지 그가 그리워졌다. 잠긴 꿈같은 몽롱한 리처드의 목소리가 듣고 싶었다. 그러나 그럴 염치가 없다. 내가 그만두자고 말했었기 때문이다. 게다가 난 카렌과 잤다. 아마 리처드도 알 것이다. 좆같이 방음 안 되는 더럽게 얇은 벽에다가, 아침에 함께 나오는 모습을 봤으니 말이다. 그때 리처드는 제정신이 아닌 상태였지만, 내게 다 시든 꽃을 주면서 말하던 모습은 진심이었다. 씨발, 망할 술. 얇은 벽을 기어올라 슬그머니 빈틈으로 넘어오는 ‘평균율 클라비어’ 소리를 들으며, 글렌 굴드의 흐느낌에서 리처드의 신음을 찾아내고, 그가 다녀간 침대에 누워 혼자 자위나 하는 것으로 때웠어야 했는데. 담배를 다 피우고 나는 엎드려 누웠다. 베개에 얼굴을 좀 묻고 싶어졌다. 코와 입이 막히자 숨이 적당히 막혀 기분이 나아졌다. 베개는 싸늘했다. 이마를 갖다 대니 열이 좀 식는 것 같았다. 그때 밖에서 엄마가 문을 두드리며 아침을 먹으라고 성화였다. 난 문도 열어주지 않고 이미 늦은 거, 이따 점심때 먹겠다고 대답했다. 그러니까 엄마가 풀죽은 목소리로 말하며 날 동정한다. 앨리가 네가 열이 있어서 걱정이라고 하더구나. 괜찮니? 난 잠긴 목소리로 대답했다. 어, 자고 일어나니까 열 내렸어. 걱정하지 마. 엄마가 또 문을 두드렸다. 에이단, 문 좀 열어줄래? 난 지금은 엄마를 별로 보고 싶지 않았다. 엄마, 나 아직 잠이 덜 깨서 미안. 잠 다 깨면 내려갈게. 그러니까 긴 한숨과 함께 엄마가 복도를 지나가는 발소리가 들렸다. 그리고 나는 다시 잠이 들었다. 

엄마는 성미가 급하다. 한 번은 봐주지만 두 번은 봐주지 않는다. 점심때 잠결에 엄마에게 끌려 나와 기어이 함께 식사를 했다. 난 계속 머리를 기울이며 겨우겨우 먹었고, 몇 번이나 식탁에 머리를 박을 뻔했다. 그걸 지켜보는 엄마 표정은 아주 볼만했다. 짜증 나서 못 견디겠다는 듯이 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸렸다가, 날 불쌍하게 보다가, 혼자 눈시울을 적시다가, 하여간 혼자서 모노드라마를 찍고 있었다. 과장된 연극처럼 말이다. 나는 점심을 먹고 방으로 돌아와서 게임이나 했다. 엄마는 이제 더 이상 내 컴퓨터를 박살 낼 거라고 협박하진 않는다. 근데 오랜만에 하니까 좆도 되는 게 하나도 없었다. 인생이 망했으면 좋겠다. 충동적으로 『와우(WOW)』 결제했다. 이제 나는 존나 망할 것이다. 록타르 오가― 호드를 위하여! 눈알이 빠질 정도로 모니터 앞에 바짝 붙어서 사양이 맛이 간 지 오래라 필드를 돌아다닐 때마다 투박한 계단을 만들어내는 구닥다리 컴퓨터를 붙잡고 계속 게임만 했더니 어느새 늦은 오후였다. 엄마가 에이미와 에이미의 남자친구가 집에 왔으니 내려오라고 또 문을 두드렸다. 책상 위 재떨이에 담배꽁초가 수북했다. 

인사로 어색한 포옹을 나누고, 에이미가 내 얼굴을 할퀴듯이 뜯어보고는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 분명 비웃음이었다.  
“이야, 실연당하더니 아주 볼만하네. 아주 볼만해. 난 또 누군가 했네, 못 알아볼 뻔했잖아. 그래, 에이단. 잘 지냈어?”  
그래도 오랜만에 보니 좀 예뻐진 것 같았다. 에이미는 항상 좀 심술궂게 입가에 살이 붙어 있어서 무표정할 땐 밉상이었는데 젖살이 다 빠졌는지 온데간데없었다. 그리고 표정이 한결 부드러워졌다. 제법 연애 중인 티가 났다. 그래도 시발, 내게는 더럽게 얄밉다.   
“잘 지냈냐고 먼저 묻고 그 얘길 하지 그랬냐? 잘 지냈다.”  
“거짓말.”  
에이미가 코웃음 쳤다.  
“못 지냈다.”  
“안됐네.”  
“씨발 할 말이 그게 다야?”  
“어, 그게 단데? 에이단, 이쪽은 내 남자친구 매튜야. 맷, 우리 오빠 에이단.”  
에이미의 남자친구는 짙은 갈색머리에 키가 크고 깡마른 남자였다. 그럼에도 불구하고 어딘가 다부진 인상을 주는 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 아무래도 턱이 유달리 강해서 그런 것 같다. 에이미 남자친구는 키가 크기도 했지만, 손과 발이 특히 컸다.   
“매튜 코스텔로입니다, 반갑습니다.”  
에이미의 남자친구와 악수를 하고 우리는 저녁을 먹기 전에 다 같이 차를 마셨다. 에이미는 오코넬 거리에 있는 한 카페에서 바리스타로 일하고 있다. 다섯 살 연상인 에이미의 남자친구는 경찰이라고 했다. 난 위험한 직업을 가진 사람이 싫다. 게다가 에이미의 남자친구는 그런 직업을 가지기엔 지나치게 건실하고 선해 보이는 사람이었다. 믿을 수 없을 만큼 점잖기까지 했다. 그는 살인범을 체포하진 못해도, 적어도 엉뚱한 사람을 두들겨 팰 것 같진 않다. 두 사람은 한 달 전부터 동거를 하고 있다고 했고, 에이미는 이번에 사귄 남자친구와는 좀 진지해 보였다. 두 사람은 에이미가 일하는 카페에서 만났다고 했다. 근무 중에 커피를 사기 위해 카페에 들린 매튜가 에이미에게 반해 하루가 멀다고 찾아가 대시했다는, 드라마에서 이미 열 번도 더 써먹은 짜증 나게 지루한 사연이었다. 엄마가 어젠 무슨 일로 오지 못 했냐고 에이미에게 물었다. 에이미는 얼마 전부터 일하기 시작한 덜떨어진 놈이 제멋대로 펑크를 내서 그거 때우느라 올 수 없었다며 짜증을 냈다. 에이미의 남자친구는 옆에서 그런 것도 좋다고 실실 웃고 있다. 돌아버리겠다. 

금발 머리 알료쉬카, 앨리는 어젯밤 내 말은 하나도 귀담아듣지 않았나 보다. 친구를 데리고 나타났다. 앨리, 너……. 내가 눈짓으로 그처럼 말하자 앨리는 내가 항상 이기지 못하는 천진한 웃음을 보여주며 어영부영 넘기려고 들었다. 정말이지 천사는 사람이 하는 말은 말 같지 않은 모양이다. 그 여자애는 저번에 봤을 때보다 더 조숙해 보였다. 남다르게 조숙했다. 알료샤도 왔어? 오랜만이네. 하고 말하며 에이미가 그 애를 반겼다. 그리고 자신의 남자친구를 료샤에게도 소개해줬다. 내가 이제 대체 그 애를 뭐라고 불러야 좋을까, 일단은 제일 부르기 쉬운 료샤라고 부르려고 한다. 오랜만이에요. 료샤가 소파에 푹 파묻혀 있던 나를 보고 인사했다. 어, 어, 오랜만. 난 얼떨결에 그 애에게 대답하고 어쩐지 어색해서 도망가려다가 엄마에게 잡혔다. 곧 아버지도 일을 마치고 돌아오셨고, 저녁 식사자리는 사람들이 꽉 차서 북적북적했다. 이런 분위기에서 식사를 하는 게 얼마 만인지 모르겠다. 그동안은 항상 무언가를 먹을 때 거의 입을 열지 않는 사람과 함께 했으니까. 밥을 먹을 때 연인들은 가장 짜증 나게 군다. 서로 챙겨주느라 주변 눈치를 하나도 보지 않는다. 근데 그것도 엄마 눈엔 마냥 어리고 귀엽게 보이는 모양이었다. 사실 그럴 만도 했다. 에이미가 이번엔 정말 정신을 차린 것 같다. 그 애는 매번 사귀는 남자친구에게 못되게 굴었었다. 근데 매튜에겐 달랐다. 정말 상냥했다. 저녁을 먹으면서 난 조지아의 식탁이 갑자기 그리워졌고, 피츠버그가 보고 싶어졌다. 피츠버그와 나는 여전히 사이가 좋고, 최근엔 조이스와도 좀 친해졌다. 조이스는 정말 커다란 녀석이다. 무겁기까지 했다. 방심하고 들었다가 한 번 떨어트릴 뻔한 적도 있다. 좆같이 화기애애한 저녁 식탁에서 도태된 건 나였다. 어느새 나는 이제 이곳에서 이방인이 되어버렸다. 더블린은 내 고향이고, 클론달킨은 내가 태어난 곳이고, 지금 있는 곳은 내가 자란 집인데 못 견디게 낯설었다. 그렇다고 내가 런던에서 좋게 지냈던 것도 아닌데. 난 사고를 당한 유조선에서 흘러나온 기름처럼 어디에도 속하지 못하고 둥둥 떠 있는 것 같다. 그것도 꽤나 고약하게 다른 사람을 불쾌하게 만들면서. 

앨리의 친구 료샤는 지나치게 수줍음이 많은 성격이었다. 같이 식사를 하는 내내 내게 말을 걸고 싶어 하는 눈치였지만, 쉽게 입을 열지 못했다. 그 애는 좀 수동적이다. 다른 사람의 말을 듣는 쪽이었다. 주도권을 잃어도 크게 불만을 품지 않고 수긍하며 사는 것 같다. 나는 화려하게 생긴 그 얼굴에 어울리지 않는 수줍고 조심스러운 성격이 좀 안타까웠다. 아마 료샤는 살면서 수도 없이 많은 오해를 샀을 것이다. 파티의 여왕 같은 얼굴을 하고, 쉬는 시간에도 구석에 있는 자기 자리에 앉아 연습장에 낙서나 하는 안경 낀 조용한 여자애들처럼 행동하니 말이다. 료샤, 그 애는 좀 까다롭게 생긴 편이었다. 아치형으로 치켜 올라간 눈썹이 나쁘게 말하면 표독스러워 보이기까지 해서 차가웠다. 하지만 본성은 전혀 그렇지 않다. 존나게 유순한 애다. 그 애가 살면서 떠안았을 오해, 앞으로도 견뎌야 할 오해, 그런 것들을 대신 상상해보니 다시 머리가 아프다. 어떻게 보면 사람은 생긴 대로 사는 것 같다. 그 사람은 전혀 그럴 마음이 없는데, 주변에서 그 사람 얼굴을 보고 너는 이렇게 살아야 한다고 등을 떠미는 것 같다. 슬프게 지루한 일이다. 이제는 눈까지 뜨거워지기 시작했다. 낮 동안 인생을 말아먹자고 충동적으로 게임을 하는 게 아니라 앨리의 말대로 병원이라도 다녀왔어야 했다. 나는 두통을 참으며 아픈 티를 내지 않고 라디오에서 들려주는 사연처럼 낯설고 이질적인 대화를 억지로 함께하느라 목이 따가웠고, 어깨가 빠질 것처럼 아팠다. 식탁의 주도권은 엄마와 에이미의 것이었다. 두 사람은 서로 닮았고, 드세기는 내가 아는 사람 중 가장 드세다. 조만간 엄마가 늙고, 에이미가 나이를 더 먹는다면 엄마는 왕좌를 에이미에게 기꺼이 넘겨 줄 것이다. 그럼 난 진짜 집에 안 올 것이다. 에이미가 거들먹거리는 건 참을 수 없다. 차라리 피츠버그를 왕으로 떠받들고 말지. 

저녁 식사 자리는 늦게야 끝이 났다. 나는 마침내 해방이다. 늦은 시간이었으므로 에이미와 매튜가 가는 길에 료샤를 집까지 데려다 주기로 하고, 세 사람은 함께 집을 나섰다. 넌 얼굴 좀 안 봤으면 좋겠네. 현관문에서 그들을 배웅하면서 난 에이미에게 빈정거렸고, 엄마에게 한 대 맞았다. 에이미는 나야말로 안 봤으면 좋겠어. 하고 내게 대꾸하다 엄마에게 팔을 꼬집혔다. 다음에 같이 시내에서 식사라도 해요. 에이미의 남자친구에게 결코 하지 않을 일에 대해 거짓말을 하면서 난 당신이 어느 정도 마음에 든다는 내색을 비췄더니, 그는 꽤 기뻐하는 것 같았다. 그는 괜찮은 사람이다. 정말이다. 난 그의 직업은 마음에 들지 않지만, 그의 사람됨은 좀 마음에 들었다. 씨발, 내 동생 같은 여자를 참고 만나주다니, 그는 반쯤은 성인(聖人)이다. 내 동생과 죽을 때까지 함께 산다면, 죽어서는 완벽한 성인이 될 것이다. 난 그가 죽으면 교황청에 매튜 코스텔로를 성인 반열에 올려야 한다고 편지를 쓸 마음도 있다. 진짜다. 정말 괜찮은 사람이다. 아버지는 성에 차지 않는 눈치셨지만 말이다. 하지만 그 누구도 아버지의 마음에 드는 남자는 없을 것이다. 장담한다, 아버지는 당신의 딸들에게 당신이 엄마에게 했던 것만큼 해 줄 남자를 기대하고 있지만, 세상에 그런 남자를 좋아하는 여자는 없다.   
“료슈카, 잘 가. 늦었으니까 조심해서 가, 알았지? 오늘 만나서 반가웠어. 다음에 또 보자.”   
아까부터 대화에 끼어들지 못하고 말없이 듣기만 했던 조용한 애가 안쓰럽기도 하고, 열이 더 올라서 술을 마시지 않았음에도 불구하고 정신이 살짝 간 상태라 나는 충동적으로 그 애에게 인사를 건넸다. 그러자 료샤의 창백할 정도로 새하얀 얼굴이 확 달아올랐다. 그 자리에 있던 모두가 알 수 있을 정도로 말이다.   
“네, 네…….”  
료샤는 아주 조그만 목소리로 고개를 연신 끄덕이며 대답했다. 그리고 부리나케 밖으로 달아나버렸다. 거 봐, 료샤는 오빠를 좋아해. 앨리가 내 옆구리를 팔꿈치로 쿡쿡 찌르며 속삭였다. 나는 소리를 낮추고 화난 얼굴로 말했다. 오늘 일은 나중에 얘기하자, 앨리. 너 내 말 하나도 안 들었어. 나 좀 화났다고. 그러나 앨리는 꿈쩍도 안 했다. 웃기만 했다. 

샤워를 마치고 나와서 나는 또 작업장의 노예처럼 게임을 했다. 앨리가 나와 대화를 하고 싶어 했지만, 열을 핑계로 벗어날 수 있었다. 난 지금 아무하고도 대화하고 싶지 않았다. 심지어 앨리와도 대화하고 싶지 않았다. 사실, 아까 저녁을 먹으면서 좋아 보이는 에이미와 그 애 남자친구를 보면서 난 기분이 이상해졌다. 뭐라 설명하기 어려운데, 진짜 존나 이상했다. 마우스 잡은 손을 옮겨 책상 위에 올려둔 담뱃갑을 뒤졌다. 그리고 담배를 한 대 물었다. 몇 대 남지 않았다. 낮에 나가서 사오지 않은 것이 후회되기 시작한다. 난 에이미와 매튜가 부러웠던 걸까? 부러운 것 같다. 두 사람 다 일정한 수입이 들어오는 번듯한 직업을 가지고 있었고, 함께 산다. 두 사람 관계에 이물질이 끼어들 틈은 보이지 않았다. 그들은 존나 단단하게 바리케이드를 치고 있었다. 그건 무척이나 견고했다. 지진이 나도 안 흔들릴 것 같다. 하지만 나와 리처드의 관계에서, 그리고 그가 지금까지 살아온 삶을 되짚어 보면 내가 이물질이다. 나는 그의 인생에 없던 종류다. 지구에 없는 원소 같은 거 말이다. 없는 물질, 불가능한 물질. 그리고 그도 내게 마찬가지다. 불가능한 사람. 다시 담배를 피웠다. 씨발, 누구 하나 붙잡고 두들겨 패고 싶은데 아직 레벨이 낮아서 그럴 수도 없다. 프로그래밍 된 몹만 잡으면서 건질 것 없는 화풀이를 했다. 하고 나니 화만 더 난다. 리처드는 그만 생각하고 싶은데. 불 꺼진 방에 혼자 시퍼렇게 불 들어온 모니터를 노려보며 나는 문득 회의감이 들었다. 나 존나 한심하네. 이건 당연히 붙잡고 있으면 어떻게든 레벨 오르고, 좋은 자리로 올라갈 수 있는 건데. 여기서도 빈부격차는 존재해서 두르고 있는 아이템은 천차만별이지만, 그래도 올라갈 수는 있는데. 현실에서 나는 죽어라 삽질만 하고, 돈 있는 놈들의 종에 불과하지만, 여기선 올라가는 게 가능할 것 같다. 시간만 들인다면 꽤 으스댈 수도 있을 것이다. 나도 종을 부릴 수 있을지도 모른다. 키보드 W, A, S, D가 다 문드러진다면 난 여기서 존나 괜찮은 놈이 되어 있을 것이다. 내 폐는 다 썩고 손목을 작살나겠지만 말이다. 존나게 한심하네. 다시 담배를 피웠다. 이제 담배는 끝이다. 없다. 마지막 담배를 피우고 모니터를 노려보니 또다시 담배가 말리기 시작했다. 찐득찐득한 손이 불쾌하게 엉겨 붙으며 니코틴을 요구하고 있었지만, 더 이상 없다. 나가서 엄마의 담배를 두 개비 정도 몰래 슬쩍 할까 싶었는데, 들켰다간 죽도록 욕을 먹을 것이 분명하므로 참기로 했다. 그리고 난 엄마가 피우는 기다란 담배가 맛이 없다. 그건 빠는 맛이 하나도 안 났다. 게다가 비린내도 심했다. 향이 든 담배는 어김없이 미묘한 비린내를 풍기기 마련이다. 난 매번 그게 구역질 나서 견딜 수 없었다. 결국, 잠이나 자기로 마음먹었다. 컴퓨터를 꺼버리고, 욕실로 가서 찝찝한 입안을 헹구고 손을 씻은 다음 방으로 돌아와서 곧장 침대에 누워버렸다. 어느새 새벽 두 시였다. 얼굴이 온통 뜨끈뜨끈하고, 가만히 있어도 더운 숨이 나왔지만, 머리가 아파서 잠을 잘 수 없었다. 오늘 한 일이라곤 종일 게임을 하고, 멍하게 밖을 내다보며 아직 얼어 죽지 않은 새들을 구경하는 일밖에 없었다. 종종걸음으로 뛰어가며 놈들은, 씨발, 분명 나를 존나 애처롭게 보고 있었다. 나를 제발 그렇게 안 봤으면 좋겠는데. 대단히 모양 빠지는 일이므로 내 주먹보다도 작은 새에게 해코지를 할 수 없어 창문을 쾅 소리 나게 닫기만 했다. 얼룩진 유리창 밖으로 놈들이 무얼 하고 있는지 궁금해서 다시 보았더니 여전했다. 날 동정한다. 정확히는 한심한 나를 동정한다. 컴퓨터를 끄지 말 걸 그랬나. 잠을 이룰 수 없고 몸이 궁하니 야한 생각만 났다. 뭐라도 찾아볼 걸 그랬나, 돌겠군. 엄마 담배를 훔쳐오는 것보다 더 어이없고 한심한 짓거리다. 몸을 옆으로 돌려 누웠다. 그리고 바지춤으로 손을 집어넣고 상상했다. 뭘 상상했냐면. 나 혼자 누워있는 허무한 침대에 누굴 데려왔냐면. 처음엔 나와 잤던 여자들을 감히 시도했다가, 나와 자진 않았지만, 자고 싶단 충동이 들었던 야한 여자들을 대타로 시도했다가, 그 여자들이 내 몸을 세우고 단단하게 만들어주는 것까진 가능했지만, 그다음으로 넘어가지 못해 끝내 찾은 게 미친년이었다. 물론 여자들은 온갖 방법으로 나를 만족하게 해줬다. 발기하기까지는 그리 오래 걸리지 않았고, 곧 쌀 것 같았지만, 씨발, 존나, 존나, 아, 씨발, 안 나왔다. 어중간하게 옆으로 누운 자세 때문에 흔들어대는 손목이 팍 젖혀져 아파져 오던 참이었다. 그만 일어선 놈을 죽이려면 미친년을 찾아야만 했다. 미친년은 손쉽게 나를 죽여줬다. 그년은 웃기만 했다. 그거면 충분하다. 이제는 쓰라리기까지 하는 끝을 손가락 끝으로 꾹 누르면서 미끈거리는 젖은 감촉에 진저리를 치며 나는 눈을 감아 버렸다. 

그리고 사정했다. 혹시나 소리가 새어 나갈까 봐, 이가 나갈 정도로 꽉 깨물고는 미간에 주름이 잔뜩 잡히도록 얼굴에 힘을 주고서. 항상 살짝 치켜뜨던 그 눈이 기분 좋게 풀려서 눈초리에 눈물을 달고 보일 듯 말 듯 접은 채로 웃는 얼굴을 거듭 상상하면서. 살다가 섹스하면서 그렇게 환상적으로 웃는 사람은 처음이었다. 처음엔 나는 한 번도 경험해본 적 없던, 모르는 것에 대한 호기심과 일종의 정복욕 같은 것을 가지고 충동적으로 얼떨결에 몸을 섞은 게 맞는데, 그 이후로도 아, 말하자니 씨발 나 자신이 애처롭다. 가련하기 까지하다. 좆만한 새들이 동정하기 충분하다. 그래, 애정을 가지고 쭉 섹스하는 게 가능했던 이유는 아무래도 그 얼굴 때문인 것 같다. 분명 그 몸을 보면 존나 꼴리고 박아대고 싶어서 내 몸을 갖다 대고 마구 비벼댔지만, 그에게 흘레붙은 개가 되면서 내가 정말 보고 싶었던 건 다른 거였다. 예컨대 좀 짠한 얼굴 있지 않은가, 보고 있으면 간질간질하고 뭐든 해주고 싶은 그런 얼굴 말이다. 그 좆같은 년은 사람을 가만 못 놔두는 얼굴을 하고 있다. 심지어 그와 자면서 나는 그가 남자라는 것도 잊는다. 그렇다고 여자라고 생각하는 것도 아니다. 그냥 온갖 생각을 싹 다 머리에서 밀어내고, 흥분된 상태로 헐떡이는 것밖에 할 줄 모르는 놈이 되어버린다. 리처드는 키스도 존나 못하고, 섹스도 못하는데 입으로 빠는 건 안타까운 일이지만, 꽤 괜찮게 하고, 무엇보다 그 예민하게 흥분한 얼굴이 날 언제나 일어서게 했다. 그리고 언제나 손바닥 위에 토해낸 시퍼렇고 식어버린 그것을 보면서, 나는 그가 나 때문에 배앓이를 했으면 좋겠다는 나쁜 마음이 들었다. 흘러나오는 것 없이 남김없이 안에다 쏟아 내버리고 싶었다. 난 리처드가 너무 싫다. 괴롭히고 싶다. 너무 밉다. 울리고 싶다. 그래도 강간은 안 한다. 나는 간신히 티슈로 뒤처리만 하고, 이불을 머리끝까지 뒤집어쓰고, 내 몸에 잔뜩 절어있는 담배 냄새를 맡으며 잠을 청했다.


	58. Chapter 58

재떨이에 역겹고 누런 비곗덩어리처럼 차오른 담배꽁초, 책상 위엔 더 이상 자리가 없어 발끝에 치여 가며 바닥을 온몸으로 뒹구는 맥주 캔, 설거지도 안 하고 몇 번이나 빵을 올려 부스러기로 탑을 쌓아올린 더러운 접시, 일주일 동안 틀어박혀 게임만 하느라 얻어낸 지저분한 성지였다. 나는 감기몸살을 핑계로 방안에 틀어박혀 누구와도 만나지 않고 게임 속에서 업적을 쌓았다. 게임을 안 하면 자고, 안 자면 게임만 했다. 그러고 나니까 내가 완벽한 쓰레기가 된 것 같아 뿌듯했다. K, 네가 틀렸어. 히어로는 있어. 그리고 난 속물들의 세상에서 히어로가 될 거야. 널 구해주기 위해서. 담배 연기 때문에 눈이 맵다. 나는 아주 줄줄 울고 싶어졌다.

엄마가 내게 선전포고를 했다. 집 밖에 나가지 않으면 컴퓨터를 박살 낼 거라고 했다. 또 방을 치우지 않으면 나를 땅에다 파묻어버릴 거라고 화난 얼굴로 허리에 손을 올린 채 협박했다. 엄마, 경험치 조금만 더 채우면 레벨 업 하는데. 두 시간만 더. 그러니까 엄마는 컴퓨터 코드를 아예 뽑아버렸다. 그리고 엄마는 내가 방 청소를 할 동안 문가에 서서 나를 감시하며 쉴 새 없이 잔소리를 했다. 이러려고 집에 왔냐, 철 좀 든 줄 알았는데 그대로다, 저런 걸 누가 좋다고 데려가나, 널 데려가 주는 여자한테 절이라도 하고 싶다. 그 밖에도 존나 많았다.

그러게, 누가 날 데려갈까. 그러고 보니 카렌에게서 연락이 왔었는데 게임 한다고 씹었다. 아하. 하하. 하하하. 웃음이 딱딱하게 나온다.

청소를 다 하고 담배 연기로 오염된 방안을 환기한다고 창문을 열었더니 지독히도 추워서 엄마를 따라 거실로 내려왔다. 그러자 엄마는 아주 좋아했다. 착하다며 과자까지 먹으라고 줬다. 완벽히 나를 애 취급했다. 별로 먹고 싶지 않다. 엄마가 준 과자는 너무 달고 꾸덕꾸덕한 것이었다. 이런 거 말고 좀 짜고 바삭바삭한 걸 먹고 싶다. Crispy, Crispin……. 왜 난 이러고 있을까. 난 그를 이해해야만 하는 걸까. 기껏 컴퓨터를 끄고 거실까지 와서 한다는 일은 TV를 보는 것이었다. 아날로그적인 엄마에게 TV는 건전한 것이고, 컴퓨터는 불건전한 것이다. 엄마는 TV를 통제할 수 있고, 조작할 수 있다. 자기 손이 미치는 영역에 한해서 엄마는 관대하다. 불륜과 이혼에 대해 다루는 시시껄렁한 방송을 함께 보면서 난 엄마가 불륜을 저지른 개같은 년놈들에 대해 욕하는 걸 한 시간이나 참고 들어줘야만 했다. 

더 이상 집에 있을 구실이 없어져 버렸다. 그래서 난 집 밖으로 나올 수밖에 없었다. 연락 끊긴 지 오래인 친구 놈들에게 부끄러움을 무릅쓰고 용기를 내어 연락했더니 뜻밖에도 그 자식들은 날 반겨줬다. 존나게 착한 병신새끼들, 밸 없기는 나보다 더하다. 

K, 네게 내가 속한 갱을 소개해줄게. 멤버는 나를 포함해 총 여섯 명. 우리는 마피아처럼 같은 옷을 입고 함께 걸어 다녔어, 교복 말이다. 당연히 어른들은 존나게 못마땅해했지. 우리는 폐허가 된 빈집 하나를 접수해서 그곳을 아지트로 삼고 비행을 즐겼다. 그래 봤자 담배 피우고 술 마시는 게 다였다. 

저수지의 개들(Reservoir Dogs), 그리고 ‘The Man Who Sold The World’

존 스미스. 나와 제일 친하다. 이 자식은 나랑 좀 비슷하게 생겼는데, 어렸을 때는 존나 비슷하게 생겨서 놈과 함께 다니다 보면 놈과 내가 형제인 줄 착각하는 사람들이 꽤 많았다. 내가 나방이라면 이 새끼는 나비다. 나보다 좀 부드럽게 생겼고, 키가 조금 작았다. 정제된 곱상한 얼굴이라고 하면 이해가 쉽나? 근데 생긴 거랑 달리 존나 무서운 자식이다. 당한 걸 절대 잊지 않고 열 배로 갚아준다. 녀석의 작달막한 키와 곱상한 얼굴만 보고 만만하다 착각해 주먹을 들이민 덩치 큰 얼간이들은 곧 처절한 복수를 당했다. 존은 자기 정체를 숨기고 음습하게 복수하는 것에 있어서 권위자다. 존이 설치한 함정에 자빠져 다리까지 부러진 놈도 있다. 나는 예전에 B를 두고 이 새끼와 경쟁했었다. B는 나방을 좋아하는 여자였으므로 나와 만났다. 존은 지금 신문사에서 기자로 일하고 있다.

앤드류 라이스. 조용하고 침착한 녀석이지만, 뒤끝이 장난 아니다. 거의 백발에 가까운 금발 머리를 가지고 있는데, 본인은 아주 싫어한다. 근데 내가 보기엔 하얀 올빼미처럼 멋있다. 놈의 눈 색깔은 특이하다. 노란빛 도는 갈색이다. 그래서 정말 올빼미 같다. 우리 갱단에서 머리를 맡은 놈이다. 사고 치면 이 자식이 다 수습했다. 묘하게 섬뜩한 데가 있어서 학교 다닐 때 선생들도 이 자식을 좀 꺼렸다. 입을 열면 불행을 가져오는 앤드류란 별명이 있었다. 이건 거창한 별명이고, 우리는 이 자식을 마녀라고 불렀다. 왜냐면 이 자식이 너 그러다 다친다, 너 이번에 시험 못 칠 것 같아, 너 그렇게 입으면 감기 걸릴 것 같은데. 하고 말만 하면 그대로 이루어졌기 때문이다. 이 자식이 입을 열면 하는 말은 죄다 저주다.

브랜든 테일러. 우리 중 제일 부자다. 집이 부자고, 이 자식 스스로 돈을 존나 잘 벌기도 한다. 돈이 따라다니는 녀석이다. 경품이나 복권에 걸핏하면 당첨되곤 했다. 하지만 하나도 쪼잔하지 않고 멋있는 놈이다. 씀씀이도 컸다. 민망할 정도로 말이다. 녀석은 주변 사람이 굶고 다니는 꼴을 못 봐서 항상 지갑을 열었는데, 그래서 우리는 녀석에게 은근히 미안했다. 녀석은 지금 자기 앞으로 된 사업을 세 개나 굴리고 있다. 최근엔 삼 년째 동거하던 여자 친구와 곧 결혼할 거란 소식을 전해왔다. 사업가에게 가정은 세금계산서처럼 뗄 수 없는 존재인 것 같다. 하기야 종일 많은 사람에게 시달리고 오면 평생 함께하는 사람에게 위로받고 싶을 것이다. 

체이스 포스터. 매부리코가 끝내주게 멋있는 자식이다. 남자에게 이런 말 하는 거 안 좋아하지만, 이 새끼는 대단히 섹시한 놈이다. 물론 얼굴도 잘생겼지만, 잘생겼다고 말하기보다는 섹시한 얼굴이란 말이 어울린다. 하지만 나와는 제일 안 친하다. 어색하다. 서로 싫어하는 건 아닌데 좀 서먹서먹했다. 왜 잘 안 맞는 사람 있지 않은가, 별로 해가 될 일을 가하지도 않는데 이유 없이 꺼려지는 사람. 체이스와 내가 서로 그랬다. 그래도 우리는 서로 인정해주기로 합의를 봤다. 조직이 우리 둘의 어색함으로 인해 와해하는 것을 원치 않기 때문이다. 또, 나와 안 맞아서 그렇지 이 자식은 멋있긴 하다. 이놈은 브랜든과 가장 친하다. 그리고 여자에게 인기가 제일 많았다. 지금도 인기가 많다. 놈은 알 파치노처럼 여자를 5분 만에 함락시킬 수 있다. 그래서 언제나 여자가 끊이질 않았다. 우리는 언제나 놈을 부러워했다.

클라이브 헌터. 정말 깡패다. 과묵하게 난폭하다. 언제나 말없이 사고를 쳤다. 건장한 체격에 영화에서나 볼법한 남자다운 놈인데 내가 아는 인간 중, 힘이 가장 세다. 놈에게 주먹질은 놈이 내뱉는 이산화탄소나 마찬가지였다. 이 자식은 남자 여자 안 가리고 껄떡대는 위험한 놈이다. 학교 다닐 때 자기보다 스무 살이나 많은 돈 많은 이혼녀와 동거하고 집에서 쫓겨났다. 정말이지 골때리는 놈이다. 난 다른 놈들에겐 너를 보여줄 수 있어도 클라이브에게만큼은 너를 보여줄 수 없다. 클라이브가 널 본다면 분명 껄떡댈 것이다. 우스운 게, 이놈은 연애에선 순정파다. 껄떡대긴 존나 껄떡대는데 한 번 넘어오면 모든 걸 다 바친다. 학교 다닐 때 만나던 이혼녀와는 정리한 지 오래고, 이 사람 저 사람 다 만나다가 지금은 혼자 지내는 걸로 알고 있다. 모르지, 내가 모르는 사이에 누굴 또 만나고 있을지.

#1 템플바, 펍. 

JS: 네가 클라이브처럼 남자건 여자건 안 가리고 껄떡대는 놈이란 게 놀랍다. 어쨌든 티나, 넌 변명을 하고 있어. 그것도 굉장히 비겁하게 말이야.  
AR: 오랜만에 얼굴 봤는데 충고는 관둬, 존. 에이단은 어차피 똑같이 행동할 거야.  
AT: 넌 아무 말도 안 하는 게 제일 좋아, 앤디.  
CH: 사진.  
AT: 안 돼.  
CH: 궁금해.  
AT: 넌 진짜 안 돼.  
CH: 왜 다짜고짜 내가 껄떡댈 거로 생각해? 내 취향 아닐지도 모르잖아. 설사 취향이라 할지라도 내가 런던에 갈 일은 없잖아. 브랜든이면 몰라.  
BT: 날 따라갈지도 모르지. 에이단 애인이 네 취향이면 말이야.   
CP: 연애는 즐거워야 하는 데 왜 힘들어?  
AR: 에이단에겐 연애가 아니라 사는 게 왜 힘드냐고 묻는 게 좋아.  
AT: 아, 씨발 너는 아무 말도 하지 마라니까. 존나 무섭잖아.  
JS: 그래, 마녀. 말하지 마.  
AR: 날 그렇게 부르지 마, 개같은 조니 보이.  
CP: 난 이해할 수 없어, 티나. 뭣 하러 그러고 살아?   
JS: 그래, 이러자고 내게서 B를 앗아갔구나, 티나.  
AT: 그 게 몇 년 전 일인데 아직도 그래? 그리고 체이스, 난 너하고 다르다고 몇 번이나 말했어?  
CP: 너하고 나 사이의 성격차이에 대해 잡담 나눌 생각은 없어. 난 단지 네가 안타까울 뿐이야.   
AR: 그래, 넌 안타까워 티나.  
CH: 사진.  
AT: 그만해라. 

#2 〃

JS: 에이단 터너를 위하여.  
AT: 고마워.  
BT: 우리 중 TV에 나온 사람은 너뿐이야. 근데 너 왜 그렇게 양아치 같냐? TV에서 아일랜드 악센트 들으니까 이상하더라.  
AT: 넌 안 그런 줄 알아?  
BT: 어……. 하여간 에이단 넌 정말 양아치 같았어.  
AT: 그래서 새끼야?  
BT: 너 존나 멋있다고 새끼야.  
AT: 이제 알았냐?  
CH: 나 맥주 한 잔 더.  
AR: 천천히 마셔, 클라이브. 그렇게 마시면 빨리 취할 거야. 오랜만에 본 친구 앞에서 사고 칠 거야?  
JS: 들었지? 마녀가 말하길, 오늘 클라이브가 사고 칠 예정이야. 모두 마음 단단히 먹어.  
AR: 입 닥쳐, 존.   
CP: 오랜만에 봐도 다 똑같네. 너희는 어째 변하질 않냐?  
BT: 우리가 무슨 40대 중년도 아니고, 얼마나 변하길 기대해?  
CP: 그래도 넌 곧 결혼하잖아. 큰 변화야.  
BT: 부러우면 너도 결혼해.  
CP: 난 결혼은 하고 싶지 않아.  
CH: 그래, 넌 한 여자에게 만족하지 못하겠지.  
CP: 그게 나빠?  
AR: 나빠.  
JS: 나도 그렇게 생각해.  
AT: 나도.  
BT: 넌 나쁜놈이야, 체이스.  
CP: 젠장, 브랜든 너마저……. 너희 오늘은 날 갈굴 예정이군. 

#3 〃

AT: 그러고 나니까 B, 그년이 내게는 미래가 없다고 말하더라. B는 딱 거기까지만 해야 했어. 나중에 자기 짐 좀 소포로 보내달라고 연락이 왔는데……아, 씨발.  
JS: 존나 쌍년이네. 너한테 넘기길 잘했다.  
AT: 넘긴 게 아니라 못 가져간 거겠지?  
JS: 그래, 네가 그렇게 착각하게 내버려둘게, 오늘은. 넌 불쌍하니까.  
AT: 동정하지 마.  
BT: 존, 담배 연기 좀 어떻게 해봐.  
JS: 왜?  
BT: 나 요즘 금연하고 있어.  
AT: 뭐? 네가? 너 나보다 더 골초잖아?  
BT: 나 손 떨리는 거 보이지? 미칠 것 같아. 하지만 제이미가 아일 가지려면 나도 담배를 끊어야 한대. 술도 곧 끊어야 해.  
AT: 존, 얼굴 좀 치워줘라.   
CH: 네가 아버지가 된다니…….  
AR: 자, 잠깐만 내게 주목해 줘.  
JS: 미치겠다, 이 자식 또 시작이야.  
AR: 안 좋은 얘길 하려는 게 아니야.  
JS: 넌 입 열면 다 저주야. 알았어?  
AR: 네 미래에 대해 말해줄까?  
JS: 미안해.  
AR: 꼬챙이 같은 티나에게, 난 에이단 네게 미래가 있었으면 좋겠어.   
AT: 야, 이거 제일 나쁜 얘기잖아!   
AR: 네 일이 앞으로 다 잘 풀리길 바란다. 고생은 하면서 말이야. 쉽게 얻으면 가치 없잖아?  
JS: 티나, 미리 위로할게.   
AR: 넌 행복해질 거야. 넌 좋은 놈이니까, 행복할 수 있어.  
AT: 난 지금도 행복해.  
AR: 사람이 언제나 행복할 순 없어. 어떤 사람은 죽어서야 행복해지기도 하지.   
AT: …….  
AR: 그래도 적어도 너만큼은 살아서 행복해질 거야.  
AT: 의미심장한 말이네.  
CP: 저주 의식 중에 미안한데, 난 잠깐 자리 비울게.  
BT: 왜?  
CP: 저쪽 테이블에 끝내주는 여자가 있거든.  
BT: 빨리 꺼져.   
CP: 그럼 다녀온다. 

CH: 에이단, 사진 좀. 나 정말 궁금해서 미칠 것 같아.  
AT: 안 돼.  
CH: 왜?  
AT: 몰라서 묻냐?  
JS: 야, 티나, 그냥 보여줘라. 클라이브 요즘 넝마조각 같거든. 너랑 비슷해. 차였어.  
AT: 아…….  
CH: 난 언제나 차이지.  
AT: 그래도 안 돼. 네가 불쌍하다고 해서 보여줄 순 없어.  
CH: 그러지 말고.  
AR: 티나, 그러지 말고 보여줘. 클라이브는 배신하지 않아. 멍청하거든.  
CH: 씨발새끼.  
BT: 앤드류가 저렇게 말하는 거 보면 보여줘도 괜찮을 것 같다.  
AT: 할 수 없지. 

CH: 브랜든, 조만간 런던 갈 일 없어?  
BT: 없어. 있어도 넌 안 데려가.  
AT: 내가 이 새끼 이럴 줄 알았다고, 씨발.  
JS: 야, 야, 야, 티나. 야, 와. 야.  
AT: 왜, 어, 왜, 존, 왜, 어, 왜.  
JS: 얼굴 좀 그만 밝혀. 얼굴 밝히니까 매번 고생하는 거야. 인성이 괜찮은 사람을 만나라고.  
AR: 글쎄, 그런다고 뭐가 달라질까?  
AT: 들었지? 난 앞으로도 존나 예쁜 여자만 만날 거야. 앤드류가 보장했다고.  
AR: 난 그런 뜻에서 한 말이 아니었는데.

#4 〃

CP: 무슨 얘기 하고 있었어?  
BT: 에이단이 그 남자 사진 보여줬어. 빨리 왔네? 잘 안 됐냐?  
CP: 그럴 리가? 번호는 땄지. 오늘은 여기까지만.   
JS: 대체 여자들은 저 새끼 어디가 좋다고…….  
CH: B보다 이 남자가 나아. 확실히, 훨씬.   
AT: 너한텐 그런 말 들어도 하나도 안 기뻐.  
CH: 왜?  
AT: 너 좀 취한 것 같다.  
JS: 마녀, 빨리 네 저주를 풀어줘.  
AR: 클라이브는 혼자 술 취해서 자빠질 거야. 됐냐?  
CH: 이게 풀어 준거야?  
AR: 사고는 안 칠 거야, 적어도.  
BT: 그래, 그거면 돼. 혼자 나자빠지면 우리한테 피해는 안 오잖아.  
CP: 너희 클라이브 좀 그만 괴롭혀라. 불쌍하지도 않냐?  
BT: 안 그래도 이제 목표를 너로 바꾸려고.   
CP: 유부남 주제에.  
BT: 아직 결혼 안 했어. 참, 에이단, 결혼식 날 와 줄 거지? 내년 5월 25일이야. 제이미가 네가 꼭 와주길 바라는 눈치야.  
AT: 저, 미안한데, 그때 한창 바쁠 때라고……. 정말 미안하게 됐다. 자리 비우면 교수가 내 목을 자를 거야.  
BT: 어쩔 수 없지, 그래도 전화 한 통 해줘.  
AT: 야, 그건 당연하지.  
BT: 넌 당연한 것도 안 하잖아.  
AT: 미안.  
CH: 브랜든, 런던. 런던. 런던이 날 기다리고 있어.  
AT: 클라이브, 너 벌써 취했구나?  
JS: 역시 앤드류다.   
CP: 미인인가 보네? 클라이브가 저러는 거 보면. 티나, 나도 좀 보자.

CP: 여자였으면 좋겠다. 진심이야, 여자였으면 좋겠어. 이 사람 여동생이나 누나 없대?  
AT: 없어, 씨발. 형 같지도 않은 형 하나 있고. 너까지 왜 그러냐? 나 집에 가고 싶다.  
JS: 가면 뭐하게? 게임밖에 더 하냐?  
AT: 너도 할래?  
JS: 그러고 싶은데 좆같이 바빠, 씨발. 편집장 새끼 대가리 따고 싶다.  
CH: 내가 해줄까?  
JS: 어, 어……넌 정말 그럴 것 같아. 마음 같아선 제발 그래 줬으면 좋겠는데, 안 돼. 나도 먹고살아야지. 그 자식 죽으면 빈털터리가 되고 말 거야.   
AR: 존. 네가 일하는 신문사 편집장 말이야, 안색이 안 좋아 보이던데. 혹시 건강이 안 좋아?  
JS: 고마워, 넌 정말 멋진 놈이야 앤드류.  
BT: 쟤네 둘이 얘기하고 있는 거 보면 웃긴다니까.   
CP: 맞아, 쟤네 둘을 스탠딩 코미디 쇼에 내보내야 해.   
JS: 미친 소리 하지 마라, 저 자식이랑 그런 데 나가면 난 심장마비로 죽을 거야.   
AT: 으아…….  
CH: 왜 그래? 너도 취했어?  
AT: 속이 아파.  
JS: 이게 폐인의 최후지, 게임 작작해. 밖에 나가서 사람 좀 만나.  
AT: 지금 그러고 있잖아.  
JS: 우린 사람이 아니야. 개라고.  
AT: 개, 그래. 개.

#5 〃

BT: 티나.  
AT: 어?  
BT: 우린 널 이해해.  
AT: 갑자기.  
BT: 나도 일이 잘 안 풀릴 땐 아무도 보고 싶지 않거든. 제이미 얼굴 보기도 괴로워. 내가 크게 잘못한 것도 없는데, 꼭 죄지은 기분이라고. 그래서 피하게 돼.  
AT: …….  
BT: 그러니까 더는 안 바란다. 살아있다고 소식만 전해주라.  
AT: 알았어.  
JS: 브랜든, 무소식이 희소식일 때가 있어.  
AR: 나도 그렇게 생각해.  
BT: 아니야, 너희가 틀렸어. 사람은 알고 지내야 해. 몸이 멀어지면 마음도 멀어진 대잖아, 연락이라도 하고 지내야 안 끊기지.   
CP: 브랜든, 네 약혼녀는 제이미지 티나가 아니야. 몸이 멀어지면 마음도 멀어진다니, 이상한 소리 하지 마.  
CH: 넌 친구가 간만에 좋은 소리 하는데 그렇게 시비 걸고 싶어?  
CP: 아, 그게. 씨발, 그래 내가 실수한 것 같다. 미안.   
AT: 어쩐지 너희 전부 날 존나 불쌍하게 보고 있는 것 같다?  
CH: 지금 불쌍하긴 내가 제일 불쌍해. 넌 그래도 TV에 나왔잖아. 고향에 돌아올 돈은 있잖아. 난 런던 가고 싶어. 티나, 너 갈 때 따라갈까?  
AT: 안 돼.   
CH: 너한텐 아무 짓도 안 해, 약속할게.  
JS: 네가 무슨 짓 하고 싶은 건 티나가 아니라 다른 사람이잖아. 앤드류, 뭐라고 말 좀 해봐.  
AR: 귀찮아.  
JS: 씨발. 

#6 〃

BT: 항상 사람 웃음소리가 가득한 집이 좋아. 언제나 꿈꿔왔지, 제이미와 난 아이들을 아주 많이 가질 거야. 많이 가져봤자 네 명이 한계겠지만. 현실적으로 말이야, 애 키우는 건 돈 문제 말고도 문제가 많잖아? 애 키우다 팍 늙은 사람도 제법 있고 말이야. 그래도 좋아, 그렇게 늙는 건 괜찮은 삶이야.

CP: 난 하루하루가 즐거웠으면 좋겠어. 먼 훗날 일은 내게 중요하지 않아. 난 내일 일도 생각하지 않아. 하다못해 한 시간 뒤 일도 말이야. 지금 난 즐겁고, 이게 중요한 거야. 미리 고민하면 아무것도 못 해. 

JS: 편집장만 죽으면 세상이 다 행복할 텐데. 근데 그 새끼가 개새끼라 다행이야. 그 새끼가 개새끼가 아니었다면, 내가 일하는 곳에서 내가 개새끼가 될 테니까. 어디 가나 개새끼는 있어. 내가 아닌 게 천만다행이지. A 그룹에선 괜찮았던 인간이 B 그룹에선 병신이 될 수도 있어. 정말이야, 병신은 어디에도 있어. 병신 없는 세상은 없어. 

AR: 다들 생각하지 말고 살았으면. 

CH: 더 이상 이렇게 살고 싶지 않아. 자려고 누우면 숨이 막혀. 내일이 두렵거든. 지긋지긋해. 하지만 달아날 곳이 없어. 어디에도. 버텨야만 하겠지. 

AT: 난……모르겠어. 분명 많이 생각했던 것 같은데……. 내가 작업한 게, 다음 작업을 할 수 있도록 그만큼만 벌었으면 좋겠다고 생각했었어. 많은 걸 바라지 않았다고. 지금은 모르겠어. 아무것도 모르겠어. 

AR: 그러니까 생각하지 마, 에이단. 넌 생각하지 않아도 이미 하고 싶은 걸 알고 있어. 더 생각해봤자 네가 원하는 삶에서 멀어질 뿐이야. 과해서 좋을 게 없어.

개들과 술을 마시고 집에 돌아오니 아주 늦은 시간이었다. 가족은 모두 잠들어 있었다. 잠귀 밝은 엄마를 깨우지 않기 위해 도둑처럼 살금살금 계단을 올라갔다. 술은 많이 취하지 않았지만, 가슴이 좀 답답했다. 담배도, 게임도, 시작만 안 하면 참을 수 있다. 난 침대에 앉아 멍하게 창문을 쳐다봤다. 창밖으로 보이는 커다란 나무 위엔 이제 동면을 위해 청솔모가, 그래 마이클 아저씨를 위해 청솔모라고 생각하자. 난 아무리 봐도 다람쥐 같지만. 청솔모가 슬그머니 몸을 감추고 있었다. 그걸 지켜보며 나는 베개를 끌어안았다. 그러다가 아예 베개를 입에다 쑤셔 넣었다. 엄마에겐 말 못한다. 엄마에게 말하고 싶어도 그러면 안 된다. 침대가 저수지 같다. 앉아 있으니 계속 가라앉는 것 같다. 엄마, 나 힘들어. 난 그렇게 말하고 싶었다. 엄마, 어떻게 해야 할지 모르겠어. 치졸한 눈물이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 난 작업을 어떻게 해야 할지도 모르겠고, 언제까지 W 교수와 일하면서 무서운 곳에 적당히 발을 밀어 넣고 버텨야 할지도 모르겠다. 작업만 하고 싶다. 내 작업만, 그러니까 이젠 그 작업도 복수를 위한 건지, 아닌 건지, 그것도 모르겠고. 다 힘들다. 나는 숨을 참으면서 최대한 소리가 밖으로 새어 나가지 않도록 흐느꼈다. 씨발, 존나 힘드네. 앤드류 말대로 더 이상 생각하지 말아야겠다. 조금만 더 울고 말이다.


	59. Chapter 59

집에 온 지 보름, 아버지와 함께 정원을 치웠다. 이대로 가다간 정말 내가 어떻게 될까 봐 겁이 나서 게임은 절제하기로 했다. 마음먹은 대로 잘되지 않았지만 말이다. 절제를 위해 아버지의 부름에 응한 것뿐이다. 오랜만에 힘쓰는 일을 하니까 좀 피곤해졌다. 금방 지쳐서 잠깐 손에 들고 있던 걸 내려놓고 나무에 등을 기대고 담배를 피웠다. 그러니까 아버지께서 이맛살을 잔뜩 찌푸리셨다. 담배 안 끊을 거니? 하고 봉투 안에 쓰레기들을 꾹꾹 발로 밟아 채우며 내게 물었다. 줄일게요. 난 겸연쩍게 대답하고 뒤통수를 나무에다 들이받았다. 그러자 다 시든 잎이 힘없이 떨어지기 시작했다. 씨발, 기껏 치웠더니 또 치워야 한다. 이래서 겨울은 거지 같다. 날씨만 추우면 내가 더 말을 안 한다. 겨울은 모든 걸 죽으라고 자리를 만들어준다. 시체 치우는 게 얼마나 괴로운 일인지. 그래도 풀 쪼가리면 그나마 낫다. 동물 사체의 그 썩은 냄새는 도무지 견딜 수 없다. 저번에 한 번은 정원에서 지독한 냄새가 나서 온 식구들이 나서서 냄새의 진원을 뒤진 적이 있었다. 겨울인데도 견딜 수 없을 만큼 끔찍한 냄새였다. 냄새의 범인은 죽은 쥐새끼였다. 쥐치고는 꽤 덩치가 큰 놈이었는데, 죽은 지 시일이 꽤 지났는지 부패해 있었다. 아버진 엄마와 여동생들을 얼른 집안으로 들여보내고 당신이 그 죽은 쥐를 신문지로 싸서 어디론가 가져가셨다. 나도 아버지가 죽은 쥐를 어떻게 했는지는 잘 모른다. 돌아와서 몸에 밴 냄새를 뺀다고 아버지는 샤워를 네 번이나 해야만 했다. 죽음은 거창하지도 않고, 아름답지도 않다. 시간이 지나면 냄새만 풍길 뿐. 

정원에 잡초와 쓰레기들을 다 치우고 나니 앨리가 또 료샤를 데리고 왔다. 언젠가 마이클 아저씨와 우울한 얘기를 했던 나무 아래 자리를 깔아놓고, 우리는 이상한 피크닉을 즐겼다. 그래도 날씨가 꽤 괜찮았다. 춥긴 했지만, 코가 베일 정도로 바람이 세게 불진 않았다. 아버진 오래 계시진 않았다. 언제나 엄마가 세상에서 제일 중요한 사람이니까, 집에서 엄마가 부르니까 곧 들어가 버리셨다. 그런데 앨리도 곧 따라가 버렸다. 엄마를 도울 일이 생겼다면서 말이다. 그 애는 거짓말을 했다. 엄마는 아버지만 불렀는데. 정말 천사는 내 얘긴 하나도 안 듣고 제멋대로 행동했다. 인간은 평생 천사의 마음을 이해할 수 없을 것이다. 그래서 난 어쩔 수 없이 료샤와 단둘이 남아 어색하게 침묵을 지키고 있어야만 했다. 계속 그러고 있자니 근질거려서 그 애에게 요즘 어떻게 지내냐, 안부를 물었다. 료샤는 수줍게 웃으면서 흘러내린 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 넘기면서 잘 지내요, 에이단은요? 그렇게 물었다. 그 동작은 꽤 근사했다. 어린애가 매력적으로 보였다. 보이기만 말이다, 다른 마음이 생긴 것은 아니다. 난 못 지내. 그러니까 그 애는 당황해서 우물쭈물했다. 그게 좀 귀여워서 웃겼다. 기껏 그렇게 말을 꺼냈지만, 우린 다시 할 말이 없어져 버렸다. 료샤와 나는 관심사가 같은 게 하나도 없었다. 공통점도 없었다. 같이 즐길 취미 같은 것도 없다. 료샤는 게임도 안 하고, 코믹스도 안 본다. 드라마 얘길 어쩌다가 했는데, 하필 닥터 후 얘기가 나왔다. 그래서 난 시큰둥하게 굴었다. 그랬더니 그 얘기도 오래가지 않아 맥이 뚝 끊겨버렸다. 담배나 피우고 싶은데, 얘 앞에선 피우지도 못하겠고. 슬슬 지루함을 견디지 못하게 되었을 때, 료샤가 불쑥 말을 꺼냈다.  
“에이단, 키스해도 괜찮아요?”  
“뭐?”  
난 존나 놀라서 그만 소리를 지르고 말았다. 이렇게 생긴 인간들은 종잡을 수가 없다. 시발, 존나 놀랐다. 심장이 미친 듯이 뛰었다. 내가 큰소리를 내니까 그 애는 너무 기가 죽어서 안쓰러울 정도였다.   
“미안해요.”  
고개를 숙이고 애처롭게 말했다.   
“아, 그게. 너 나 경찰서 보내려고? 안 돼, 안 돼. 너하곤 안 돼. 정 하고 싶으면 뺨에만 해.”  
료샤가 울음이라도 터뜨릴까 봐 난 마음이 약해졌다. 머리를 긁적이면서 최대한 그 애 얼굴을 보지 않으려고 노력하면서 대답했다. 지금 상황이 하도 갑작스러워서 난 내가 깜빡 졸았고, 꿈이라도 꾸는 건 아닌가 했다. 하지만 꿈은 아니었다. 료샤는 유령도 아니었다. 내 뺨에 닿은 료샤의 입술은 진짜였다. 그 애는 아무 냄새가 안 났다. 바람에 나부끼는 료샤의 머리카락에 얼굴이 간지러워졌다. 내 뺨에서 입술을 떼며 료샤는 부드럽게 미소 지었다. 수면 위에 일렁임처럼 그 애 얼굴은 잔잔했고 아직 해가 저물지 않았지만, 차분하게 그늘이 져 있었다. 내 뺨 위로 손을 가져오며 료샤는 다시 한 번, 조금 전 입 맞추었던 곳에 입술을 얹었다. 오뚝하게 서 있는 그 애 코끝이 내 볼을 살짝 눌렀다. 얇은 입술이 내 뺨을 가볍게 깨물었다가 이내 놓아주었다. 다시 입술을 떼며 료샤가 말했다.   
“고마워요.”  
그리고 료샤는 홀가분하게 가버렸다. 홀연히 사라졌다는 말이 더 맞을 것이다. 아무 냄새도 나지 않고, 온통 흑백인 배경 속에 혼자 파랗고, 노랗고, 분홍색이었던 료샤의 얼굴을 떠올리며 나는 그제야 깨달았다. 난 주변 모든 것들에 리처드를 투영하고 있었다. 

꽤 오랫동안 다른 사람의 체온이나 감촉 같은 건 잊고 지냈었다. 카렌과 술김에 섹스하고 나선 여자와 한 침대에 나란히 누운 일도 없었고, 카렌과는 더 이상 키스도 하지 않았었다. 성적인 접촉은 일체 차단하고 살았고, 단순한 스킨십도 어쩐지 껄끄러워서 하지 않았었다. 오랜만에 집에 와서 가족과 포옹을 하고 인사로 키스를 나누긴 했지만, 매끈한 거울에다 내 얼굴을 들이대는 것 같은 느낌이지 특별한 객체로 다가오진 않았다. 기분이 꼭 오랫동안 잠들어 있다가 갑자기 깨어난 것 같았다. 코마 상태에 눈 감고 있다가, 눈 뜨니 죄다 현실. 료샤의 입술이 닿았던 뺨을 만져봤다. 면도 제대로 안 해서 까칠까칠했을 텐데. 나는 실실 웃으면서 손가락을 구부렸다 펴봤다. 처음 주먹을 쥐는 것처럼 어색하고 힘들었다. 눈을 감았다가 뜨니 더 이상 세상은 흑백이 아니었다. 겨울이라고 방심하고 있었는데 눈 돌아갈 만큼 화려했다. ‘Fantasy (and Fugue) in C minor, BWV 906’ 갑자기 그 곡이 생각났다. 뭔가 나는 이제 시작해야 할 것 같다. 정확히 모르겠는데, 뭐든 시작해야 할 것 같다. 제대로 된 걸. 

오랜만에 저녁을 제대로 먹었다. 접시를 다 비웠다. 그러고도 배가 고파서 더 먹었다. 엄마는 또 울 것 같은 표정을 지었지만, 그건 안쓰러워서 짓는 표정이 아니었다. 이제야 마음이 놓인다는 그런 표정이었다. 뱃속에 뜨거운 게 들어가니까 기분이 좀 좋아졌다. 존나 간사하다, 몸 좀 따뜻해졌다고 기분이 좋아지다니. 저녁을 먹고 나선 거실에서 앨리와 카드 게임을 했다. 내 방은 담배 냄새가 찌들어서 앨리와 함께 있을 만한 곳이 되지 못했으므로. 그리고 앨리 방은, 다 큰 여동생 방에 들어가긴 어쩐지 껄끄러웠다. 앨리는 게임을 아주 잘한다. 난 연달아 세 판 다 졌다. 앨리는 카드도 잘하고, 체스도 잘 둔다. 그러나 컴퓨터 게임은 하지 않는다. 존나 쓸모없는 짓이라면서. 실제로 앨리는 그렇게 말하진 않았다. 중독자나 다름없는 내 기분이 상할까 봐 에둘러 좋게좋게 얘기해줬다. 자기는 가까운 사람이 컴퓨터 게임을 통해 스트레스를 풀고, 기분이 좋아진다면 그 사람을 나무랄 생각이 없지만, 컴퓨터 게임을 즐기는 자기 주변 사람 대부분 게임 자체에 오히려 더 스트레스를 받고 있다고, 그렇다면 처음엔 가벼운 기분전환으로 시작한 것이라 할지라도 결코 좋은 결과를 볼 수 없을 것이라고, 특히 온라인 게임은 더 그런 것 같다면서 내가 정 컴퓨터 게임을 하고 싶으면 지뢰 찾기나 했으면 좋겠다, 아, 정확히 뭐라 말했는지 가물가물한데 아무튼 이런 식으로 말한 것 같다. 여러모로 앨리는 나보다 낫고 똑똑하다. 네 번째 판, 카드를 섞고 있는데 엄마가 앨리더러 너 숙제는 다 했냐며 잔소리를 하기 시작했다. 앨리는 눈치를 보다가 이내 엄마의 싸늘한 눈초리에 숙제를 하기 위해서 마지못해 자리에서 일어나 방으로 들어가야만 했다. 앨리는 굉장히 아쉬워했다. 내가 그 애와 이렇게 시간을 들여 함께 놀아준 건 오랜만이었기 때문이다. 그동안 난 말만 그 애를 존나게 아낀다고 했지, 실제로 해 준 게 거의 없었다. 간편하게 마음을 보여줄 수 있는 일회성 선물만 더럽게 해댔을 뿐이다. 시간과 노력을 공들이진 않았다. 내가 제일 혐오하는 입만 산 부류처럼 굴었던 것이다. 그래도 앨리는 천사니까 날 기다려줬다. 앨리에게 좀 미안하다. 다음엔 정신 차리고 함께 시간을 많이 보내야겠다. 흐트러진 판을 치우고 나서 나는 돈을 좀 들고 집 밖으로 나왔다.

나는 집 근처 펍에서 맥주를 마셨지만, 거기서 오래 있진 못했다. 아는 얼굴들이 있었기 때문이다. 정확히는 엄마와 아는 아저씨들이다. 나무랄 데 없이 신실한 신자들, 그러나 술을 포기하지 못한다. 오랜만에 봤지만, 그 사람들은 날 아주 잘 안다는 듯이 멋대로 말했다. 처음엔 엄마 생각해서 상대해주다가 그것도 잠깐이지 계속 귀찮게 물어대니까 짜증이 나서 있기 싫어졌다. 대체 나에 대해서 얼마나 안다고 지껄여댄단 말인가? 그 사람들이 나에 대해 아는 건 죄다 엄마 입을 통해 들은 것들뿐인데. 물론 엄마는 수도 없이 나에 대해 말했을 것이다. 엄마는 입이 무거운 사람은 아니니까, 어쩌면 없는 일도 지어서 살을 붙여 얘기했을 수도 있다. 내 입으로 한 말도 다 진심이 아니고 사실이 아닌데, 하물며 남의 입을 통해 알게 된 내 모습이 정말 내 모습이라고 그들은 확신하고 있었다. 못 참겠다. 그런다고 내가 뭘 어떻게 할 수 있는 새끼도 아니지만, 정말 못 참겠다. 그 인간 중 한 사람이 내게 맥주 한 잔을 사줬다. 맥주만 고맙게 마시고 난 이만 집에 가봐야겠다고 일어나버렸다. 밖에 나오니 낮과는 달리 제법 쌀쌀했다. 옷을 좀 더 두껍게 입지 않고 나온 것이 후회되기 시작했지만, 그렇다고 집에 들러 더 껴입고 나오긴 귀찮았다. 아까 먹은 저녁이 밤 동안 날 태워줄 연료가 되기나 바라자. 늦은 시간이었지만, 그래도 길거리엔 사람들이 제법 있었다. 다 죽어가는 몰골을 하고 걸어가는 사람도 있었고, 행복하게 웃고 있는 사람들도 있었다. 지나가는 그 사람들의 웃음이 지금의 나와는 무관한 것이어서 나는 견딜 수 없어졌다. 내가 비교되기 시작했던 것이다. 얼굴 보면 그 사람들이 날 거만하게 비웃는 것 같다. 난 이렇게 행복한데 넌 왜 그러고 있어? 이렇게 말이다. 씨발, 나도 행복한데. 단지 표정만 좆같이 짓고 다닐 뿐이지. 

모험을 감행했다. 좀 오래 걸었다. 40분은 걸었을 것이다. 그리고 집에서 멀리 떨어진, 한 번도 가본 적 없는 펍에 들어갔다. 그곳에는 익숙한 얼굴이 단 하나도 없었다. 뜨거운 열기가 퍼져 나오는 가게 안도 낯설었다. 그래서 난 오히려 편해졌고, 낡은 바에 앉아 다시 술을 마셨다. 그때, 낯선 사람이 내게 말을 걸어왔다. 나이가 좀 있는 남자였다. 인상을 펴면 좀 잘생긴 얼굴인 것 같은데, 하도 찌푸리고 있어서 인상이 영 별로였다. 이미 술에 거나하게 취해있던 남자는 내게 자기 얘길 좀 들어달라고 부탁했다. 말 해보라고 했더니, 남자는 대뜸 눈물부터 뚝뚝 흘렸다. 오늘이 아내의 기일이다, 그러나 나는 아직 아내를 보낼 수 없다. 아내는 아파서 죽었다. 하고 말하며 남자는 다시 눈물을 흘리며 머리도 흔들어댔다. 아내는 좋은 여자였다. 그렇게 말하며 입술을 깨물다가 그래도 견딜 수 없었는지 손으로 얼굴을 쥐어짜듯이 감싸며 끅끅거렸다. 세상에 그 여자처럼 좋은 여자는 없을 것이다. 아내가 보고 싶다. 혀가 꼬여서 엉망으로 말하는데, 내 마음도 엉망이 되었다. 좋았던 기분을 도로 잡쳤지만, 그 남자를 매정하게 내치진 못했다. 너무 힘들어 보였기 때문이다. 남자는 얘길 들어줘서 고맙다고 내 술값을 대신 계산해줬다. 그러고도 한참 동안 혼자 지껄이다 비틀거리며 일어났다. 그가 길가다가 자빠져 머리라도 다치진 않을지 걱정이 될 정도였다. 남자는 붉게 충혈된 눈으로 희미하게 미소 지었다. 고맙습니다. 고맙습니다, 정말 고맙습니다. 남자는 고개를 까딱이며 내게 인사했다. 그가 입은 지저분하고 두꺼운 코트는 어깨 부분에 올이 풀려 엉망이었다. 거기선 아내 잃고 혼자 지낸 남자의 생활감이 그가 흘린 술처럼 뚝뚝 묻어났다. 소매도 새카맣게 때가 묻어 있었다. 그 더러운 옷소매로 남자는 마저 눈물을 훔쳐냈다. 그리고 가버렸다. 난 아무것도 안 했는데. 뭐가 고맙단 거지? 남자가 떠나고 나서 난 갑자기 지뢰 찾기가 하고 싶어졌다. 바이러스 검사를 하거나, 프로그램 설치를 할 동안 시간을 때운답시고 꽤 자주 했었지만, 단 한 번도 클리어해 본 적이 없다. 내가 지뢰 찾기에 대한 생각에 푹 빠져 술도 마시지 않고 있었더니 바텐더가 슬쩍 내게로 다가와서 조금 전 나갔던 남자에 대한 얘기를 해주었다. 몇 년 전까지만 해도 항상 아내와 함께 왔었다고 했다. 그렇게 사이좋은 부부는 여태 본 적이 없었다고, 그 사람 아내가 죽고 나선 자신이 다 슬프더라고 말이다. 그러게요. 하고 말하며 난 같이 슬퍼해 줬다. 눈이 좀 내렸으면 좋겠는데……. 얻어 마신 술이 꽤 많아 돈이 아직 남아 있었으므로 술을 더 시켰다. 난 오늘 이 돈을 몽땅 써버릴 것이다. 날 게걸스럽게 만든 돈을 별로 갖고 있고 싶지 않았다. 돈을 다 쓰면 난 가벼워질 것이다. 펍에선 아까부터 스윙 재즈곡들이 흘러나오고 있었다. 구식은 낭만적이다. 구닥다리는 가엽게 아련하다. 이미 지나가 버려서 더 멋있는 것 같다. 나는 1930, 40년대 분위기를 풍기는 옛날 남자를 알고 있다. 솔직하게 말해서 잘 알진 못하지만, 그를 잘 알고 싶다. 그는 군복이 어울린다. 꼭 파일럿처럼 멋있는 남자다. 그런가 하면 머리에 롤을 말고, 애인을 기다리는 핀업 걸(Pin-up Girl) 같기도 하다. 선물 없이 빈손으로 자신을 찾아오면 애인 뺨이라도 때릴 기세로 신경질 부리는 소름 끼치게 섹시한 여자 말이다. 병신은 좋다고 기어이 새 옷을 사주겠지. 나도 사주고 싶다. 신경질 내면서 새빨갛게 칠한 손톱으로 내 뺨이나 할퀴어줬으면 좋겠다. 내가 정신 차리도록 말이다. ‘God Bless the child’, 괜찮네. 오래된 앨범 특유의 지직거리는 잡음이 듣기 좋았다. 머리를 부풀린 여자의 울림 큰 목소리도 좋다. 이봐, 난 보컬 없는 곡이 듣고 싶은데. 나랑 의자 두 개를 사이에 두고 떨어져 앉은 늙은이 하나가 바텐더에게 참견했다. 그러자 바텐더는 그가 원하는 대로 다른 곡을 틀어줬다. ‘It don't mean a thing…….’ 슬슬 취기가 올라 눈앞이 가물거렸다. 난 빨리 취하고 싶어서 연거푸 급하게 들이켰다. ‘Take The 'A' Train’, 그 곡이 나오니까 창가 자리에 앉아있던 중년 부부가 자리에서 일어났다. 이 펍의 단골인 것 같았다. 사람들이 부부에게 아는 체했다. 춤 좀 춰 봐, 오랜만에. 그들을 부추기기 시작했다. 처음엔 몸을 내빼던 부부는 이내 붉게 취한 얼굴로 서로 마주 보며 춤을 추기 시작했다. 사람들이 존나 좋아하며 지껄였다. 박수까지 보내는 인간도 있었다. 분위기를 타 나도 박수를 보냈다. 그리고 곡이 끝나기 전에 지갑 안에 있던 돈을 다 꺼내서 내 자리 위에 올려놓고 조용히 그곳을 빠져나왔다. 속이 슬슬 메스꺼워져서 더는 거기 있을 수 없었으므로. 

K, 집으로 가는 길이 생각 안 나. 너무 멀리 왔나 보다. 

혼자 술을 아주 많이 마셨고, 제대로 걷지 못할 정도로 취하고 말았다. 나는 인간이 가장 창피하게 여기는 짓을 지금 저지르려 한다. 몸을 가눌 수 없어 비틀거리며 전신주에 등을 기대고 서서 주머니에 든 모바일을 꺼내다 떨어뜨릴 뻔했다. 씨발, 해가 지니까 갑자기 날이 하도 추워져서 술을 그렇게 처마셨는데도 온몸이 얼어붙었기 때문이다. 덜덜 떨면서 키패드를 누르는데, 갈비뼈가 몹시 아팠다. 놈이 내장을 다 찌르고 있었다. 어깨 위로 무언가 떨어졌다. 빗방울은 아니었다. 눈이었다. 여기서 얼어 죽으면 눈이 날 다 덮고 말겠지. 그럼 난 오랫동안 발견되지 않고 다 썩어서야 사람들에게 발견되겠지. 처음엔 소리 없이 조용히 내리던 눈이 이제 비처럼 퍼붓기 시작했다. 새벽이 지나면 거리가 새하얗게 뒤덮이고 말 것이다. 갈비뼈에 찔린 내장이 피 흘리기 시작했다. 죽기 전에 일이나 저지르자. 난 통화 버튼을 눌렀다. 신호음이 천천히 가고, 난 제발 받지 말라고 속으로 애원했다. 받지 마. 창피해. 받지 마, 미친년아. 젠장, 도저히 서 있을 수 없었다. 기댄 거로는 모자라서 전신주를 붙잡고 있어야만 했다. 안 받았으면 좋겠는데, 그 찰나에 신호음이 멎었다. 난 숨도 멎고 상대의 말을 기다렸다.   
\- 에이단? ……너야?  
씨발, 죽을 것 같다. 나는 아예 전신주에다 이마를 갖다 대고 숨을 겨우 내쉬었다. 그리고 일부러 퉁명스럽게 그에게 말했다.  
“뭐야, 너. 시간이 몇 신데 여태 안 자고 있어.”  
\- 잠이 안 와서……. 너는?  
목소리 들어보니까 술은 안 마신 것 같고, 약도 안 한 것 같고. 미쳤는지 안 미쳤는진 아직 잘 모르겠다. 그래도 다행이다. 마음이 좀 놓였다. 그의 목소리에 난 코가 찡해져서 젖은 손으로 문질러야만 했다.   
“술 마셨어. 혼자 있어?”  
\- 응.  
“그래, 됐다.”  
리처드가 그래도 좀 괜찮은 것 같아서, 난 더 창피해지기 전에 전화를 끊으려 했다. 지금도 미칠 듯이 창피하다. 아침에 술이 다 깨고 나선 벽에다 주먹질할 정도로 창피할 것이다. 그런데 그 순간 리처드가 내 이름을 불렀다.   
\- 에이단.  
“왜?”  
그렇게 그리워했던 몽롱한 목소리에 꼼짝도 할 수 없었다. 미끄러지는 모바일을 고쳐 잡고 그의 목소리에 집중했다. 그의 숨소리와 목소리 말고, 희미하게 음악 소리가 났다. 또 듣고 있구나, ‘평균율 클라비어’……못 참겠다, 어차피 보는 사람도 없는데 좀 울자. 난 입술을 꽉 깨물며 인상을 잔뜩 썼다. 그러니까 참고 있던 눈물이 왈칵 났다.   
\- 넌 혼자 있어?  
“어.”  
\- …….  
“…….”  
\- 목소리가 안 좋아, 에이단. 무슨 일 있어?  
“맞았어.”  
난 이상하게 웃으며 대답했다. 정말이다. 속이 죽을 것처럼 아팠다. 누구에게 난도질당한 것처럼 말이다.   
\- 누구한테.  
“잭 더 리퍼(Jack the Ripper).”  
\- 용케 안 죽었네.  
리처드도 가볍게 웃음을 흘렸다.   
“어, 난 여자가 아니라고 살려 주더라. 하지만 칼에 찔렸어, 곧 죽을지도 몰라. 정말이야, 난 죽을 거야. 몸이 점점 차가워지고 있어.”  
\- 죽지 마, 티나.  
“안 죽어. 하지만 아파, 너무 아파. 리처드, 넌 나가면 안 돼. 잭 더 리퍼가 널 발견하면 죽이고 말 거야. 혼자선 화이트채플(Whitechapel)에 절대 가지마. 빅토리아 여왕도 널 구해줄 수 없어. 나의 여왕, 사창가의 여왕, 불쌍한 여왕, 그곳에 가면 안 돼. 잭 더 리퍼가 널 죽일 거야. 넌 매춘부니까.”  
나만 우는 게 억울해서 그도 울리고 싶었다. 난 씨발, 아까부터 엉망으로 울고 있었다. 내가 병신처럼 끅끅거리는 걸 리처드는 다 들었을 것이다. 하지만 리처드는 울지 않았다. 담담하게 내게 대답했을 뿐이다.   
\- 안 나갈게.  
“정말이야. 약속해.”  
\- 약속할게. 나가지 않을게.  
“난 미치고 싶어. 차라리 미치면 괜찮을 것 같아.”  
\- 그렇게 말하지 마, 에이단.  
“그냥 전화했어. 실수야.”  
울음이 너무 심해져서 더 이상 통화하기가 힘들었다. 숨을 쉬는 것도 슬슬 벅찼고, 무엇보다 토하고 싶기도 했다. 아까 술을 너무 많이 마셨다.   
\- 있잖아, 티나.  
리처드가 나지막한 목소리로 조심스럽게 내 이름을 부르는데, 그가 무서운 말을 할까 봐 난 덜컥 겁이 났다.   
“끊을게, 이제 집에 들어가야 해.”  
\- 잠시만, 티나. 잠시만.  
나처럼 울지도 않는 주제에 리처드는 애처롭게 말했다. 난 그에게 또 붙잡혔다.  
“빨리 말해, 추워.”  
\- ……보고 싶어.  
난 그 말을 듣고 바로 대답하지 못했다. 으으, 앓는 소릴 내면서 전신주에 더 이상 의지할 수 없어 주저앉고 말았다. 눈 때문에 젖은 차가운 맨땅이 이젠 내 무릎을 박살 내기 시작했다. 지독히도 춥고 따끔거렸다.   
“하, 씨발.”  
\- 미안해, 너에게 상처 줘서. 제대로 사과하고 싶어.  
“전화로 할 얘긴 아닌 것 같다. 그만하자.”  
\- 에이단.  
“전화로 할 얘긴 아닌 것 같다고 했잖아.”  
\- 정말 미안해.  
어느새 쌓이기 시작한 눈 위로 피가 떨어졌다. 코랑 입이 지독히 뜨거웠는데, 한동안 괜찮다가 또 코피가 터졌다. 이쯤 되니 내가 만약 오늘 여기서 죽는다면 얼어 죽은 건지, 과다 출혈로 죽은 건지, 맞아 죽은 건지, 칼에 찔려 살해당한 건지, 사인을 알 수 없을 것 같단 생각이 들었다. 만약 내게 다잉 메시지를 남길 시간이 주어진다면 눈 위에다 손톱으로 긁어서 쓸 것이다. 나만 아는 불쌍한 여왕이 보고 싶어 괴로워서 죽었다고. 떨어지는 피가 보기 싫어서 눈을 긁어다 묻어버렸다. 하지만 눈은 금세 녹아서 피와 섞이기만 했다. 피가 묽어진 것을 보고 있자니 더 토할 것 같았다. 구역질이 나는 걸 참으며 나는 그에게 비난을 퍼부었다.   
“이제 와서? 야, 나 너 지겨워. 존나 가망 없는 경주마에다가 돈 걸고 도박하는 것 같다고. 난 도박 같은 거 안 해. 술은 마시지만, 담배도 존나 피우지만, 약은 안 해. 난 불법은 안 저질러. 그건 나쁜 짓이잖아. 강간도 하지 않고, 여동생과는 키스도 안 해. 그 애는 동생이니까.”  
\- 미안해.  
“할 말이 그것밖에 없어?  
\- 내가 뭐라고 말을 해야 할지 모르겠어. 미안해.  
“됐으니까 끊자고, 전화로 이러지 말고.”  
\- 조금만 더, 조금만……얘기하면 안 될까, 목소리 듣고 싶어서 그래. 날 욕해도 괜찮으니까, 제발.  
“안 돼.”  
\- 화 많이 났구나.  
“아니.”  
\- 그럼…….  
“다 들어주면 너 또 약 먹을까 봐 무서워.”  
\- 안 그럴게, 약속할게.  
“넌 나하고 한 약속 안 지켜. 난 너한테 기대 안 해. 넌 단 한 번도 날 생각한 적이 없어. 넌 다 네 마음대로지, 네 멋대로 산다고. 그러니까 넌 여왕이야. 누가 널 떠받들어줘야 해. 난 널 떠받들어 줄 수 있어. 근데 그것도 네가 살아 있어야 가능한 거잖아, 죽은 여왕을 누가 기억해줘? 넌 내게서 다 가져갔어. 기회도 가져갔어. 네가 다 갖다버렸다고. 날 이렇게 비참하게 만든 사람은 네가 처음이야. 당신 하찮은 시종에게도 마음이 있어, 상처받는다고. 가여운 여왕. 난 네가 싫다, 지겨워.”  
\- 미안해.  
피가 멎었으므로 난 비틀거리며 다시 일어났다. 그리고 하늘을 올려다봤다. 난 내 고향이 언제나 촌구석 같은데 여기도 나름대로 도시라서 별 하나 보이지 않았다. 새카맣게 어둡기만 한 하늘 위에서 난 인공위성을 눈으로 찾았다.   
“전화한 건 정말 실수야. 나 술 마셨다고, 게다가 죽어가고 있어. 이제 끊을래.”  
\- 네가 보고 싶어.  
“보고 싶다고? 미친 거 아니야? 아니지, 너 원래 미쳤지. 미친년, 이럴 거면 대체 왜, 왜.”  
\- 얼굴이라도 한 번만 보게 해줘. 보고 싶어.  
“매달리지 마, 여왕은 그러면 안 돼. 네 권위에 흠집이 나.”  
\- 그런 거 싫어, 되고 싶지 않아. 그건 내가 원하는 삶이 아니야. 난 더 이상 그렇게 살고 싶지 않아.  
리처드의 목소리가 좀 떨렸다. 그리고 점차, 더 강하게……씨발년, 끝까지 울지나 말든가. 그럼 난 전화 끊고 혼자서 또 며칠 동안 병신처럼 굴면서 다시 괜찮아질 수 있을 텐데. 울고 있는 리처드의 얼굴이 미치도록 보고 싶었다. 그가 어떤 표정으로 울지 궁금했다.   
“그럼 대체 뭘 원해서 그래? 어떻게 살고 싶은데?”  
\- 난 단지 네가 보고 싶어. 너와 얘기하고, 너와 같이 밥 먹고, 자고. 그러고 싶어. 너하고 지내고 싶어. 너랑 있으면 즐거워. 재밌고 편해. 다른 사람들은 날 불편하게만 만들어, 한 번도 편한 적이 없어. 언제나 불안하고 괴롭기만 해. 하지만 넌……에이단, 넌 안 그래. 너랑 같이 있는 게 좋아.  
그가 지금 내 앞에서 이런 말을 했다면, 난 참지 못하고 그를 끌어안고 키스했을 것이다. 아무것도 상관하지 않고. 하지만 지금 그는 런던에 있고, 난 더블린에 있다. 그는 그 낡고 우울한 도시에 혼자 있지만, 난 어쨌든 죽지 않고 살아서 무사히 집에 돌아가기만 하면 날 반겨줄 가족이 있다. 난 런던에서의 모든 일을 정리하고 아주 더블린에 돌아올 수도 있다. 엄마는 사실 그걸 바라는 눈치였다. 내가 매일 같이 우중충하게 비나 오고, 얼굴 창백한 사람들 틈에 섞여 살기보다는 쭉 함께 지내길 원했다. 나도 조금은 그러고 싶었다. 아무리 런던에서 애를 써도 끝내 나는 이방인이었기 때문이다. 반쯤 이방인이 되어 나타난 내게 그래도 차갑지 않은 여기서 일을 구하고, 여기서 아는 얼굴들을 매일같이 보며, 나랑 똑같은 악센트로 말하는 여자를 만나 그 여자와 함께 살고 싶기도 했다. 근데 그것보단 런던에서 얼굴이 제일 창백한 사람이 더 보고 싶다. 존나 보고 싶다. 진짜, 존나. 끌어안고 마구 때리고, 욕하고, 보고 싶었다고 말하고 싶다. 난 힘겹게 입을 열었다.   
“그만 해. 더 이상 말하지 마.”  
\- 에이단.  
“내 이름 부르지 마.”  
\- …….  
아무 말도 하지 않고 울음만 참는 소리가 미칠 정도로 견디기 힘들었다. 그가 나처럼 울기를 바랐지만, 막상 그가 우는 목소리를 들으니까 괴로웠다. 씨발, 이렇게 괴로울 줄은 몰랐다. 그래서 나는 그가 사람 마음 아프게 울지 말라고, 술도 마시지 말고 약도 하지 말라고 내가 지금 할 수 있는 한 최대한 상냥하게 부탁을 했다.   
“자, 얼른. 어서 자. 돌아가면 얘기하자. 잘 자, 리처드. 자야 해. 좋은 꿈 꿔. 쭉 자지 말고, 꿈꿔서 일어나. 악몽이어도 좋으니까 꼭 깨어나.”

눈은 쌓일 것 같지 않다. 다 녹아버렸다.


	60. Chapter 60

런던으로 돌아가는 비행기 표를 끊었다. 바로 갈 수 있는 표가 없어 난 이틀이나 초조하게 기다려야만 했다. 그동안 리처드에게 연락하진 않았다. 그 사이 그의 마음이 바뀔까 봐 겁이 나서였다. 엄마는 내가 다시 런던에 가지 않기를 바랐다. 앨리도 마찬가지였다. 앨리는 울기까지 했다. 눈물을 글썽이면서 며칠만 더 있다가 가면 안 되냐고 묻는데 마음이 약해졌다. 하지만 아버지는 내가 가서 뭐가 되든지 간에 해내길 바라셨다. 공항까지 가는 길에 잠깐 클라이브를 만났다. 그리고 비행기를 기다리면서 같이 밥을 먹었는데 놈은 정말 런던으로 가고 싶어 했다. 클라이브는 더블린이 지긋지긋한 눈치였다. 그 자식 사는 것도 나 못지않게 몹시 팍팍해 보였다. 놈의 얼굴은 죄다 트고 거칠었다. 밥을 같이 먹고, 클라이브는 비행기까지 함께 기다려줬다. 지연, 또 지연, 좆같은 악천후. 하늘을 올려다보면서 씨발, 대체 언제 비행기가 뜰 수 있을까 기다리는데 하도 목을 쳐들어서 담이 결릴 지경이었다. 비행기를 기다리다 담배 한 갑을 다 태웠다. 이윽고 지루하기 짝이 없는 기다림도 끝났고, 클라이브와 나는 주먹을 맞댔다. 승리해라, 티나. 놈은 그 말을 하고 돌아갔다. 그러나 막상 비행기를 타니 불쑥 겁이 났다. 대체 리처드에게 뭐라고 말을 해야 할까? 정말 얼굴 봐도 괜찮을까? 날 어떻게 생각할까? 별별 생각이 다 들어서 가만히 있을 수가 없었다. 발까지 구르면서 계속 가만히 있지 못하고 몸을 움직였더니 지나가던 스튜어디스가 어디 불편한 곳이 있냐며 걱정했다. 땀이 배어난 손바닥이 축축했다. 좌석의 팔걸이를 문지르며 나는 데면데면하게 그녀에게 괜찮다고 말했지만, 눈앞이 어지러워졌다. 당연했다. 하나도 안 괜찮았으니까. 런던에 다다를 때쯤엔 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 아침까지만 해도 가족들과 마지막으로 함께 식사를 하고, 인사를 나누며 아무렇지도 않을 것이라고 자신했었다. 

K, 내가 비행기 안에서 했던 메모.  
잘 지냈어? 몸은 좀 어때? 너 이제 약 안 해? 씨발 이게 아닌데, 다시. 리처드, 안녕. 나야. 이것도 헛소리 같다. 집에 다녀왔어. 씨발 이것도 이상하다. 존나 미치겠네. 씨발년아, 뭐 하고 살았어? 여동생에게 네 사진을 보여줬는데, 너보고 예쁘대. 야, 내 동생 친구 나 좋아하는 거 맞더라. 걔랑 키스했어, 뺨에. 돌았군. 수첩 한 장을 다 버리고 겨우 쓴 말은 이게 다였다. 리치, 보고 싶었어. 

런던에 도착했을 땐 이미 한밤중이었다. 공항 밖으로 나오니 을씨년스러울 정도로 캄캄했고, 덕분에 시야가 새카매졌다. 나는 사람들이 졸음과 싸워가며 시체처럼 한둘씩 흐느적대며 밀려 나오는 것을 구경했다. 뺨을 냅다 갈기는 것처럼 찬바람에도 불구하고 사람들 얼굴에는 졸음이 가득했다. 그들은 관 안에 들어가길 바라는 것 같았다. 나는 시체들을 뒤로하고 나와서 큰맘 먹고 블랙 캡을 잡았다. 돈이 얼마 남지 않았지만, 다른 걸 생각할 수 없었다. 그러나 그것은 잘못된 선택이었다. 그는 손님을 가만히 내버려두지 않는 부류의 캐비였다. 내 머릿속은 꼬일 대로 꼬여 몹시 복잡했기에 캐비와 대화를 나눌 마음이 전혀 없었지만, 그는 지나치게 붙임성이 좋은 남자였다. 게다가 말이 많아도 너무 많았다. 그리고 우유 급식에 한이 맺힌 남자였다. 마가렛 대처(Margaret Thatcher)가 제발 빨리 죽기를 바란다며, 그 여자 욕을 가는 길 내내 했다. 우유가 뭘 어쨌단 거예요? 내가 짜증스럽게 물으니까 그 여자가 다 망쳐버렸습니다, 다 망쳤다고요. 핸들 잡은 손을 고쳐 쥐면서 목에 핏대를 세우고 열변을 토했다. 죄송한데, 제가 피곤하거든요. 저도 그 여자가 죽기를 바랍니다. 그러니 이제 그만 말씀하시면 안 될까요? 그러니까 남자는 더 기뻐하면서 역시 손님도 그렇게 생각하십니까? 하며 우유 급식에 관한 자신의 사연을 줄줄 읊었다. 정말이지 코를 으깨버리고 싶을 정도로 사람을 귀찮게 했다. 저 피곤하다니까요. 내가 참다못해 지끈지끈하게 아픈 머리를 차창에 들이박으며 애원하다시피 해도 남자는 한사코 그 여자는 얼른 죽어야 한다고 욕을 했다. 결국, 난 오는 길 내내 마가렛 대처에 관한 얘기를, 정확히는 그 여자 욕을 들을 수밖에 없었다. K, 난 올해 그 남자가 존나 기뻤을 거로 생각해. 마가렛 대처가 죽었거든. 뉴스에서 마가렛 대처의 사망 소식을 보는데 그 남자의 더러운 금발 머리가 생각났어. 얼굴은 기억이 안 나. 내내 남자의 뒤통수와 대화를 했었거든. 그런데 K, 넌 우유 급식에 대해 어떻게 생각해? 너도 마가렛 대처가 죽길 바랐어? 너도 워킹 클래스잖아. 됐다, 어차피 대답도 못할 건데 내가 물어봤자……. 

플랫으로 들어오는 길목에 차를 세우고 요금을 냈다. 지갑에서 돈을 꺼내는데 손이 알코올중독자처럼 마구 떨리고 있었다. 채가듯이 돈을 받은 그는 내가 거스름돈을 받지 않으니 더 좋아했다. 내가 마가렛 대처가 죽어버렸으면 좋겠다고 말했을 때보다 훨씬. 나는 캡에서 내리자마자 마음이 급해서 플랫으로 뛰어갔다. 그러니까 바람 부는 소리가 윙윙 들릴 정도로 거셌다. 시발, 아까 담배를 너무 많이 피운 것 같다. 계단을 올라가는데 숨이 벅찼다. 그리고 플랫 복도가 존나 이상하게 일그러져 보였다. 마치 소용돌이처럼 돌기 시작한 것이다. 어지러움을 느끼며 나는 간신히 계단을 다 올랐고, 기우뚱거리는 벽을 짚고 절벽을 타듯이 조심스럽게 앞으로 나아갔다. 난 캐리어를 집에 들여놓는 것도 잊고 곧바로 리처드의 집 현관문을 두드렸다. 처음엔 손등으로 연이어 큰 소리 나도록 네 번 두드렸다가, 그만 초조해져서 손바닥으로 문을 부술 태세로 두드렸다. 리처드. 그의 이름을 부르는데 염치도 없고 미안해서 죽을 것 같았다. 아까 구겨서 버렸던 메모가 몹시 아쉬워졌다. 그의 얼굴을 보자니 아무 말도 못 할 것 같아서였다. 리처드. 두 번째로 그의 이름을 불렀을 때, 나는 하마터면 울 뻔했다. 이틀 사이에 그의 마음이 바뀌어 내게 문을 열어주지 않을지도 모른단 생각이 들었기 때문이다. 씨발, 그년이 문을 열어준다고 해도 뭐라고 말해야 할지 하나도 모르겠는데. 머릿속이 새카맣게 퓨즈 끊긴 전구처럼 초라해져 버렸다. 다시 문을 두드렸지만, 문은 열리지 않았다. 그가 혹시 잠이 들었나 싶어서 문에다 몸을 붙이고 귀를 바짝 갖다 댔다. 안에선 음악 소리가 들렸다. 잠든 것 같진 않은데, 사람 소리는 안 들렸다. 리처드……. 나는 겁먹어서 이젠 소심하기 짝이 없게 조그만 목소리로 그의 이름을 불렀다. 문을 두드리는 손의 힘도 다 빠져버렸다. 이번에도 열어주지 않으면 더 창피해지기 전에 바로 집으로 돌아가 버리려고 마음먹었는데, 갑자기 문이 확 열려서 난 뒤로 나자빠졌다.   
“씨발년아, 돌았어?”  
엉겁결에 바닥에 우습게 자빠져버린 나는 소리를 질렀다. 바닥에 세게 찧은 엉덩이가 존나 아팠다. 꼬리뼈가 부러진 줄 알았다. 미친년, 하여간 힘은 더럽게 세서.   
“에이단.”  
리처드는 막 샤워를 마치고 나왔는지 드레싱 가운 차림에 잔뜩 젖어 있었다. 미처 말리지 못한 머리카락에 아직 물기가 고여 있듯이 맺혀있었다. 손에도 아직 물이 묻어 있었고, 턱 끝에 매달린 물방울이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 창백하고 하얀 얼굴에 광대뼈와 코끝만 새빨갛게 불 들어온 것처럼 색깔이 올라와 있었다. 마주하니 아무 말이 나오지 않을 정도로 야하고 예뻤다. 그러게 예쁘긴 진짜 예쁜 것 같다. 사는 것도 얼굴처럼 예쁘게 살면 더 좋을 텐데.   
“돌았냐고, 시발년아. 아, 씨발, 존나, 뼈 부러지는 줄 알았네.”   
너무 아파서 아무 생각도 안 났다. 보고 싶다고 제일 먼저 말하려고 했었는데……. 얼굴 보자마자 욕부터 하다니, 난 최악이다. 조금은 그럴싸한 재회 같은 걸 기대했고, 계획까지 했었다. 전 세계에서 수천 번도 더 반복된 드라마 속의 재회처럼 말이다. 사과의 의미로 선물을 주거나, 키스를 하거나, 끌어안거나, 그딴 것들 말이다. 근데 그건 드라마였고 현실은 엉덩방아 찧는 것이다. 쪽팔리기도 하고, 후회와 짜증이 팍 몰려들며 찌릿찌릿한 통증이 등을 타고 올라오기 시작했다. 있는 대로 인상을 찌푸리며 엉거주춤하게 일어나려고 하는데 리처드가 제대로 묶지도 못한 드레싱 가운의 끈을 얼른 단단히 묶더니 갑자기 뛰쳐나와 여전히 주저앉아 있는 나를 끌어안았다. 어찌나 세게 끌어안았던지 난 종이처럼 휘청거렸다. 그리고 리처드는 정신없이 내 머리며, 등이며, 손으로 마구 쓸면서 부둥켜안았다. 플랫 바닥은 지저분하고 차갑다. 바닥에 닿았을 그의 맨다리가 신경 쓰여서 나는 얼른 그를 안고 일어나려고 했지만, 그는 한사코 움직이지 않았다. 오히려 나를 더 세게 끌어안으며 정신없이 내 뺨에, 내 어깨에 자기 얼굴을 갖다 대며 울면서 말했다. 내 얼굴은 금세 축축해졌고, 마음도 축축해져 버렸다.   
“있잖아, 미안해……. 정말, 미안해. 어떻게 사과해야 할지 계속 생각해봤는데 그래도 모르겠어. 미안해. 정말 미안해. 미안, 미안.”  
리처드의 얼굴이 보고 싶었다. 그래서 계속 나를 안고 있으려는 리처드를 억지로 떼어냈다. 그러니까 리처드는 더 울었다. 얇은 입술을 피가 날 정도로 세게 깨물고는 하얗게 질린 얼굴로 가엽게 떨면서 눈물을 떨어뜨렸다.   
“미안해…….”  
기어이 입술에 피까지 맺혀 또 그 말을 했다.   
“입 다물어.”  
나는 손으로 그의 입술에 맺힌 핏방울과 젖은 뺨을 닦아줬다. 그런 내 손을 자신의 두 손으로 감싸듯이 쥐면서 리처드는 또 사과했다.  
“미안해.”  
날 쳐다보지도 못하고 고개 숙인 채 말이다.   
“말하지 마.”  
“정말 미안해……내 사과 좀 받아 줘, 티나. 나 너무 괴로워.”  
눈물이 글썽글썽해서 그렇게 말하는데, 내 계획은 모두 백지가 되어버렸다. 어른스럽게, 여느 사람들처럼 그간의 잘잘못에 대해 서로 털어놓고 어떻게 지냈는지, 앞으로 어떻게 할지 차분하게 대화를 하려고 했는데 막상 그의 우는 얼굴을 보니 그딴 건 아무래도 상관없었다. 그리고 외풍이 들이치는 복도는 너무 추웠다. 두껍게 무장한 나조차도 으스스했으니까 얇은 드레싱 가운 하나에 의지해서 다 젖어 있는 리처드를 계속 여기 뒀다간 감기에 걸릴 것 같았다. 그래서 내가 그를 안으로 들여보내려고 몸을 일으키니까 리처드는 자꾸만 무너졌다.   
“여기서 이러지 말고 일어나.”  
“내가 잘못했어, 미안…….”  
“입 다물고 일어나라고, 쌍년아. 한 대 치기 전에.”  
여기 있으면 감기 걸리잖아. 그 말을 해야 했는데……. 씨발, 돌겠다. 난 왜 이렇게 멍청하지. 답답한 마음에 좀 화난 목소리로 말했더니 리처드는 그제야 비틀거리면서 간신히 일어났다. 난 나와 함께 나뒹굴었던 캐리어를 발로 차듯이 질질 밀어 현관문안으로 먼저 밀어 넣고, 리처드의 팔을 붙잡아 그도 안으로 거칠게 떠밀어 넣었다. 리처드는 다리를 절었다. 

집 안은 아직 혀끝이 아린 약 냄새가 좀 났고, 소독약 냄새도 희미하게 났다. 그리고 음식 냄새도 조금. 부엌 식탁 위에 손도 대지 않고 버석하게 말라 식어버린 두 사람분의 스튜와 샐러드, 빵, 언제부터 나와 있던 건지 표면에 물 맺힌 맥주 캔을 보고 나는 숨이 턱 막혀서 앓는 소리를 냈다. 리처드는 맵다고 잘 못 먹었지만 난 좋아했던 토마토 스튜, 딱딱한 거 싫어해서 늘 말랑말랑한 빵만 좋아하는 리처드는 거의 먹지 않고 나만 먹었던 호밀빵, 씨발, 좆같은 년. 내가 인상을 쓰니까 리처드의 어깨가 울음으로 세차게 떨렸다. 나도 모르게 한숨이 나왔다. 식탁을 더 이상 볼 수가 없어서 고개를 돌렸더니 리처드가 손으로 자기 입을 틀어막았다. 그리고 손등으로 눈가가 빨갛게 될 때까지 마구 문지르면서 연신 사과했다.  
“에이단, 정말 미안해. 다른 건 바라지 않을게, 내 사과만 받아 줘. 내가 잘못했어, 미안해. 내가 너한테 너무 잘못했어……. 제발 용서해줘, 나 괴로워서 죽을 것 같아.”   
난 더 이상 참지 못하고 얼굴을 문지르는 그의 손목을 잡아챘다. 괴로워서 죽을 것 같단 그의 말이 나도 괴롭게 만들었다. 내가 손목을 붙잡자 리처드는 더 이상 아무 말도 하지 못했다. 나는 밝은 전등 아래 어슴푸레하게 보이는 리처드의 얼굴을 찬찬히 뜯어 봤다. 눈 밑이 보라색으로 퀭했고, 눈두덩이 좀 부어 있었다. 게다가 젖어 있으니 비를 쫄딱 맞은 조그만 동물처럼 보였다. 코끝은 밖에서 볼 때보다 더 새빨갰다. 하도 말라 뺨이 너무 움푹 들어가 있어서 마음이 아팠다. 처참하다면 처참한 몰골이었지만, 그래도 최근엔 누가 손찌검을 한 것 같진 않았다. 입가에 생채기와 광대뼈에 오른 멍, 뺨에 긁힌 자국이 희미했다. 이딴 거에 다시 안도해야 한다니, 내가 다 죽고 싶다. 그의 얼굴을 보고도 나는 아직 마음이 놓이지 않아 그의 팔을 들어 올리자 드레싱 가운이 팔꿈치까지 흘러내렸다. 다행히 주삿바늘 자국은 없었다. 나는 입술만 짓씹고 있는 리처드를 이내 끌어안아 버렸다. 앙상한 갈비뼈가 내 몸을 쿡쿡 찔러왔다. 나는 그의 등을 더듬어 툭 튀어나온 척추를 손으로 누르고, 날개뼈까지 부서질 정도로 세게 꽉 눌러 그가 정말 살아 있는지 다시 확인해야만 했다. 내가 그렇게 누르니까 아픈지 리처드는 몸을 움찔 떨었다. 맞닿은 가슴의 심장은 확실히 뛰고 있는데도 겁이 났다. 누가 지져놓은 목덜미에다 얼굴을 가져가니까 정맥이 뛰고 있었다. 난 미약하게나마 뛰고 있는 그 위에다 입을 맞추고 말했다.   
“다시는 헤어지지 말자.”  
“……티나?”  
리처드가 잠긴 목소리로 내 이름을 불렀다.  
“이제 다시는 헤어지지 말자.”  
“나 용서해주는 거야?”  
그렇게 물어오니 난 코가 꽉 막혀서 애처럼 말했다.  
“너하고 나 사이에 그럴 일 없어. 앞으로도 없어. 그딴 거 말하지도 마. 기분 더러우니까.”  
“그럼…….”  
“키스하고 싶어, 키스할래.”  
미친년이 또 날 엉엉 울게 만들기 전에 얼른 그 입을 막아버렸다. 그리고 그가 숨을 헐떡일 때까지 놓아주지 않고 괴롭혔다. 젖은 머리를 끌어안고, 혀를 섞으니까 리처드의 손이 내 등을 그러쥐었다. 그러면서 잇새로 숨 막힌 소릴 내뱉었다. 그 소린 날 지저분하게 만든다. 언제든 확실하게 꼴리게 한다. 숨이 막혀 점점 몸에 힘이 빠지는지 리처드가 내게서 미끄러졌다. 나는 그가 주저앉지 못하도록 등을 받치고, 다시 핏방울이 맺히기 시작한 입술을 깨물며 또 혀를 밀어 넣었다. 리처드의 혀가 예전처럼 여전히 서툴게 내 앞니를 건드렸다가 입천장을 두드리는데 이제 내가 힘이 다 빠질 것 같다. 

아찔해질 때까지 그를 붙잡고 있다가 기절할 것 같아서 놓아줬다. 리처드는 얼굴이 아예 보라색이었다. 나는 이마에 흘러내린 그의 머리칼을 뒤로 넘겨주며 물었다.  
“왜 문 바로 안 열어줬어?”  
“너 연락 기다린다고 이틀간 잠을 잘 못 자서……씻다가 깜빡 졸았어.”  
그렇게 말하며 부끄러운지 얼굴을 붉히며 가지런한 이를 드러내고 웃는데 씨발 존나 예쁘다. 진짜 예쁘긴 미치게 예쁜 것 같다. 사람이 다 풀어질 정도로 예쁘게 생겼다. 난 완전히 무장해제당해버렸다. 비행기 기다리느라 지쳤고, 타고 오느라 지쳤고, 캐비와 마가렛 대처 욕하느라 지쳐서 이제 좀 앉아서 쉬고 싶었다. 그래서 리처드의 손을 잡고 소파로 데려가려고 하는데 리처드가 또 절뚝거렸다.   
“다리는 왜 또 절어? 다쳤어? 누가 그랬어? 안 아파?”  
“아니, 문 두드리는 소리 때문에 급하게 나오다가 혼자 부딪쳤어……. 아파.”  
“보자.”  
나는 리처드를 부축해서 소파에 앉혀놓고, 입고 있는 코트가 거치적거려서 그걸 벗어다 옆에다 던져놓았다. 그렇게 그럭저럭 가벼워진 상태로 그의 앞에 무릎을 꿇어 다리를 보는데 나는 그만 놀라고 말았다.  
“야, 너 뭐야. 왜 이래?”  
“응?”  
리처드의 발목부터 무릎까지 손으로 더듬어 올라가는데 체모 하나 없이 끝내주게 매끈했던 것이다. 그러고 보니 아까 주삿바늘 확인한다고 거기에만 정신이 팔려 있었는데, 팔도 실핏줄이 다 보일 정도로 매끈했다. 기분이 괜찮게 이상했다. 나는 혹시나 싶어서 그의 다리를 벌려 드레싱 가운까지 들췄다. 그리고 머리를 밀어 넣었는데……지저스, 엄마 때문에 존나 치가 떨린 그 이름이 저절로 나왔다.   
“존나 매끈해. 너 왁싱 했어? 아니, 했네. 했구나, 정말, 다. 다. 야, 진짜, 뭐라고 말해야 하지.”  
“내가 원해서 그런 건 아니고……정말, 내가 원할 리가 없잖아, 내가 왜 이런 걸, 아, 젠장, 나 정말 늙었나 봐. 왜 여태, 꽤 시간이 지났는데, 젠장, 미치겠다. 젠장. 어쩌지……티나. 너 나중에 다시 올래? 시팔, 개같은 새끼들……왜 이런 걸. 어쨌든 부끄러우니까 더는 말하지 마.”  
리처드는 드물게 욕까지 내뱉고는 목까지 빨개져서 창피해 죽으려 했다.   
“와, 씨발 끝내준다.”  
좀 웃기기도 하고, 이상하게 괜찮은 기분을 더 즐기고 싶어서 난 실실 쪼갰다. 리처드는 얼굴이 더운지 손으로 부채질을 하며 나지막한 목소리로 물었다.  
“이게 더 좋아?”  
날 내려다보는 눈매가 존나 야했다. 목소리에도 야하게 부끄러움이 뚝뚝 묻어났다.   
“아니, 난 어느 쪽이든 상관없는데? 근데 와, 존나. 너 피부가 엄청 좋긴 하구나, 장난 아니게 하얗고 부드럽다. 신기할 정도야.”  
허벅지 안쪽과 미끈하게 뻗은 종아리를 계속 만져대는 날 밀어내며 그는 다시 다리를 오므렸다. 떨기까지 했다.   
“그만해, 부끄러워. 배 안 고파?”  
“배고파.”  
“저녁 다 식었는데, 다시 할…….”  
난 리처드의 말을 잘랐다. 매끈한 몸과 야한 눈을 보니 배고픈 건 아무래도 좋았으므로.  
“필요 없어.”  
“배고프다며.”  
“다른 게 더 급해.”  
“뭐가 급한데…….”  
이미 눈치는 챈 것 같지만, 그래도 설마 싶었는지, 또는 아니길 바라는지 리처드가 더듬더듬 내게 물어왔다. 난 미간에 주름을 잡으며 고집스럽게 다물려 있는 리처드의 무릎을 다시 벌리고 대답했다.   
“너 나 아프게 했어.”  
“응, 미안해.”  
“나도 너 아프게 할 거야.”  
그러니까 리처드가 허리를 숙여 내 이마에 입술을 얹었다. 그리고 기다란 손가락으로 내 머리카락을 헤쳐 놓으며 입술을 내려 내 귓바퀴를 깨물며 신경질적이고 가느다란 목소리로 속삭였다.   
“응, 날 망가뜨려 줘.”

리처드의 말은 날 지저분하게 흥분시켰다. 나는 그의 허벅지 바깥쪽부터 두 손으로 쓸어 올려 허리를 잡고 몸을 일으켰다. 리처드가 내 뺨에 입을 맞춰왔다. 거기서 난 완전 맛이 갔다. 그를 안고 침실로 끌고 오듯이 데려와 침대로 내던졌다. 리처드가 팔을 벌려 다시 나를 안는다. 나 역시 떨어지고 싶지 않아 당장 그를 끌어안았다. 내 목덜미를 입술로 세게 빨아들이는 리처드의 머리채를 잡고 고개를 확 젖혔다. 그리고 턱 끝부터 목을 훑어 쇄골을 눌렀다. 그러자 리처드의 입술이 벌어졌다. 나는 벌어진 리처드의 입술로 손가락을 가져가 밀어 넣었다. 그리고 명령했다.  
“빨아.”  
말캉한 혀로 손끝부터 핥아 내려가며 리처드는 입술을 오므렸다. 차가운 감촉에 나는 그만 눈을 감았다. 정신없이 빨아대는 끈적끈적한 소리가 몸을 다 녹이는 것 같았다. 리처드는 입안을 조여 오며 팔로 내 몸을 감았다. 뼈대만 앙상한 팔이 등을 스치는데 쭈뼛했다. 난 손가락을 빼내 그의 입술을 문지르며 수척한 얼굴을 보았다. 콧날까지 살이라곤 하나 없이 마른 얼굴이었다. 내가 자기 입술을 깨무니까 리처드는 내 셔츠 안으로 손을 집어넣어 맨살을 더듬었다. 그의 손은 차가웠고 조심스러웠다. 나는 다시 그에게 정신없이 키스하며 드레싱 가운을 묶고 있는 끈을 풀었다. 그러자 리처드의 손이 내 옷을 위로 말아 올려 벗겨 내기 시작했다. 어깨에 옷이 걸려 좀처럼 홀가분하게 벗겨지지 않아서 난 몸을 조금 일으켜 그가 벗기기 수월하게 해줬다. 이내 나는 맨몸이 되었고, 리처드의 커다란 손이 내 가슴팍을 조심스럽게 눌러왔다. 핏줄 도드라진 손등은 날 이상하게 흥분시켰다. 나도 그의 팔을 꿰고 있던 옷을 마저 벗겼다. 그러니까 깨끗한 피부 위에 어울리지 않게 잇자국과 멍과 아, 씨발, 더는 말하지 말자.   
“말랐네, 티나.”  
내 바지 벨트를 풀며 리처드가 말했다.  
“너보다야.”  
“그래도 넌 보기 싫지 않아, 예뻐.”  
그렇게 말하며 리처드는 내 바지 버클을 열고 바지춤 사이로 손을 집어넣었다. 그리고 제 손톱으로 일어선 내 브리프 위를 긁었다. 나는 리처드의 뺨을 쓰다듬으며 그의 올이 가느다란 머리카락도 쓸어봤다. 아직 좀 젖어서 손이 금세 축축해졌다. 리처드는 얼굴을 옆으로 비스듬히 기울였다. 그러자 길게 뻗은 목선이 미세하게 경련을 일으켰다. 자신을 어루만지는 내 손에 얼굴을 문대며 리처드는 눈을 감고 웃었다.   
“기분 좋아, 티나.”  
짠했다. 밤새 이러고만 있어도 행복해할 것처럼 보였다. 난 거슬리는 옷을 마저 벗어 개지 않고 침대 밑으로 집어 던졌다. 그래도 리처드는 가만히 있었다. 무릎을 세워 다리 사이로 내 몸을 가두며 나를 올려 보는데 지나치게 순종적이고 고분고분한 얼굴이었다.   
“반항 좀 해볼래?”  
“응?”   
“너 지금 되게 기운 없어 보여서.”  
하하, 웃음을 터뜨리며 리처드는 오른쪽 무릎을 안쪽으로 기울여 내 옆구리를 쿡 찔렀다.   
“날 강간하고 싶어?”  
그리고 눈을 치켜뜨며 물었다.   
“아니, 그건 아닌데. 그냥 너 기운 없다고.”   
“나 괜찮은데.”  
“퍽이나.”  
“강간해줘.”  
“미쳤구나.”  
“네가 날 다시는 못쓰게 만들어줬으면 좋겠어.”  
“미친, 누구 좋으라고?”  
“나 좋으라고.”  
그 말의 의미가 무엇인지 나는 안다.   
“또 말 그런 식으로 한다.”  
울컥해서 뺨을 손으로 가볍게 툭툭 쳤다. 여전히 희미하게 웃는 얼굴로 리처드가 허리를 틀며 몸을 일으켰다. 그리고 두 팔을 내 어깨에 걸치며 고개를 숙이고 빈정거렸다.  
“그럼 내가 널 강간할까?”  
“이 몸으로 잘도 하겠다.”  
난 조금만 힘을 줘도 꺾여버릴 것 같은 그의 손목을 쥐며 대답했다. 그러니까 입술을 삐죽이며 날 쳐다보는데 씨발, 목이 따끔거릴 정도로 귀여웠다.   
“나 아프게 할 거라면서.”  
“내가 말만 그렇게 하는 거 잘 알잖아.”  
“아니, 너 정말 아프게 할 때도 있어. 너무 깊게 들어와서, 몸이 찢어질 것 같았어. 아픈데 계속 찔러. 꼭 망가질 것 같아, 그러면. 안에서 막 다 긁히는 기분이야. 피나는 것 같아.”  
“뭐? 진짜? 근데 왜 말 안 했어?”  
“그게, 아픈데 기분 좋아서……. 그런 거 있잖아, 아픈데 좋은 거. 벌레 물린 데 따끔거리고, 간질거리고, 화끈거리는데 은근히 기분 좋아. 스트레칭 할 때면 몸이 찢어질 것 같은데 기분 좋은 느낌 있잖아. 죽을 것 같은데, 아, 정말 이대로 아프게 죽으면 차라리 더 좋을지도 모른단 생각이 드니까 겁도 나고, 짜릿해서 막 계속하게 돼. 몰라?”  
“내가 벌레냐?”  
“모르는구나, 정말인데.”  
말을 마치며 리처드는 제 입술을 혀로 핥았다. 숨 막혔다. 나는 참을 수가 없어서 다시 키스했다. 혀를 세게 빨아 당기니까 리처드가 우는 소릴 냈다. 그러면서 내 머리카락을 또 마구 헤쳐 댔다. 신경이 그 손에 다 쏠렸다. 몸이 껄떡이면서 어서 이 안으로 들어가라고 재촉하는데 삽입을 미루고 더 만지고 싶었다. 들어가는 순간 흥분을 못 이겨 바로 사정할 것 같았기 때문이다. 숨을 쉴 때마다 들썩이는 리처드의 마른 몸을 손으로 만지며 나는……누군지도 모른다, 한둘은 아닌 것 같은데……자기들 멋대로 꼴려서 엉망으로 만들어놓은 좆같은 흔적 위에다 입을 맞췄다. 하나도 빠뜨리지 않고 남김없이 전부. 지워주고 싶어서. 아니, 내가 보기 괴로워서. 그러니까 리처드는 나를 더 이상 만지지 않았다. 고작 가련하게 붙들고 있는 게 다였다. 나는 그를 바로 눕혀놓고 눈으로 몸을 훑었다. 그리고 손등으로 가슴부터 홀쭉하게 꺼진 마른 배까지 쓸어보니까 미치게 부드러웠다. 너 엄청 부드러워. 내가 그렇게 말하니까 리처드는 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 웃기만 했다. 리처드의 목소리가 듣고 싶어서 손자국이 남도록 그의 허리를 꽉 붙들었다. 정말이야, 조금만 힘줘도 이대로 끊어질 것 같아. 아……. 그제야 숨이 차는지 소리를 뱉어내며 리처드가 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다. 오랜만이라 그런가 하나도 모르겠다. 어딜 만져주면 좋아하는지, 어딜 핥아주면 야한 소리를 내는지, 기억이 안 난다. 내가 제 골반 쪽으로 얼굴을 갖다 대고 입술로 지분거렸더니 리처드의 몸이 떨리기 시작했다. 영원히 안 멈출 것처럼. 너무 부드러워서 자꾸 이러고 싶었다. 마구잡이로 건드리고 싶어졌다. 내 어깨를 손으로 꽉 잡으며 리처드가 말했다.   
“어서 안아줘, 티나……응, 멈추지 말고.”  
다시 집을 짓는 기분이었다. 그 사이 리처드는 나쁜 버릇이 들어 있었다. 자신이 원하는 게 아니라, 남이 원하는 걸 들어주려 했다. 자기 몸을 내게 맞췄다. 그렇게 하지 않으면 내가 자신에게 손찌검이라도 할 것처럼 겁을 내면서. 내가 자기 맨가슴을 쥐어뜯으며 빨아대고 집요하게 괴롭히니까 못 견디겠는지 끝내 울면서도 밀어내지 않고 더 해달라고 매달렸다. 흘러내린 눈물이 베개를 죄다 적시는데도, 정말 망가질 것처럼 경련을 일으키면서도 그걸 원했다. 그러면서 계속 사람을 마비시키는 애달픈 소리를 참지 않았다. 한번 망가진 건 처음보다 더 어렵다. 나는 시트를 쥐고 있는 리처드의 손을 잡아 팔을 위로 올리게 하고 깍지를 꼈다. 안 놓아주려고. 허리 아래로 틈 없이 밀착시켜 마구 비벼대며 이미 딱딱하게 선 가슴 위를 계속 핥아댔더니 리처드는 아예 목 놓아 울어버렸다. 숨넘어갈 정도로 꺽꺽거리면서 떠는데 내가 다 망가질 것 같다. 하지 마, 미칠 것 같아, 제발, 하지 마, 제발, 잘못했어, 아, 아, 잘못했어요, 제발. 그런 말들을 지껄이며 스스로 허리를 들면서 날 재촉했다.   
“넌 내가 얼른 박아주길 바라지?”  
나는 한 손을 풀고 그의 허벅지를 받쳤다. 새빨개진 얼굴로 리처드가 울면서 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“응, 그걸 바라, 박아줘.”  
“박고 존나 흔들어줬으면 좋겠어?”  
“응, 제발. 망쳐 줘, 완전히.”  
이따위로 섹스하는 건 손님 받는 매춘부나 그러지, 애인 사이엔 이럴 수 없다. 난 화가 났다. 리처드의 뺨이라도 때리고 싶었지만, 그럴 수 없었다.   
“씹, 창녀처럼 굴지 마. 난 안 그럴 거니까. 살려달라고 빌 때까지 네 몸 존나 괴롭힐 거다, 나쁜년아.”  
그렇게 말하며 골반을 손으로 세게 짓눌렀더니 비명을 내지르며 리처드의 다리가 벌어졌다. 벌어진 사이는 씨발, 아, 돌아버리겠네. 대체 어떻게 박아대면 이렇게 멍이 들지. 다리 사이가 얼룩덜룩 엉망이었다. 발기해서 아까부터 꺼떡이며 뜨겁게 조여 대는 저 안에다 빨리 들어가라고 난리를 쳐대는 것을 리처드의 허벅지 안쪽 여린 살에다가 갖다 댔다.  
“에이단, 이건 싫어, 이건……아, 앗, 제발, 제발.”   
난 아까부터 찔끔거리고 있었다. 그의 허벅지에 문지르니까 미끈거리며 단번에 살이 쓸렸다. 작열감이 든다. 몸이 타들어 가는 것 같았다. 리처드는 이걸 못 견뎌 한다. 그가 원하는 대로 강간하는 것처럼 마구잡이로 박아대는 건 견디는데 탄력 있게 근육 잡힌 제 허벅지 사이에 끼우고 비벼대면 곧 쌀 것처럼 운다. 매번 그랬다. 나는 그가 제일 미치는 무릎 안쪽 살갗을 손으로 누르며 매끈한 허벅지를 죄다 적셔버렸다. 물을 흘리면서 리처드는 애원했다. 제발 하지 마. 고개를 마구 흔들며 내게서 벗어나려고 했다. 질질 흘리네, 칠칠맞게. 씹, 너 좋아서 젖었잖아, 근데 이게 싫어? 박아주면 그만이야? 내가 언성을 높이니까 대답 없이 울기만 했다. 안에서 뭐가 자꾸 치밀어 오른다. 내가 멈추니까 그제야 기진맥진해서 겨우 말했다. 미안해, 안 그럴게. 난 울어서 엉망인 그의 얼굴에 키스했다. 나 너 예뻐해 주고 싶어. 그러자 리처드는 느슨하게 풀어진 눈으로 나를 보며 한참 동안 눈꺼풀을 깜빡였다. 예뻐해 주고 싶다고? 응, 너 예쁘잖아. 내가 대답하니까 얼굴이 확 달아올랐다. 그 얼굴은 그래도 순진했다. 아직은 가망 있어 보였다. 여기도 예뻐해 주고 싶고. 가느다란 발목을 손가락으로 두드렸다가 몸을 내려 거기다 입 맞췄다. 복사뼈가 둥글게 자리 잡힌 게 진짜 존나 귀엽다. 리처드는 뼈마디가 둥근 편이다. 얼굴은 그렇게 쌀쌀맞고 얄밉게 생겨선 몸을 주축하고 있는 관절은 모난 곳 한군데 없다. 뼈가 말랑말랑해 보일 정도였으니까. 내가 계속 입술을 지분거렸더니 리처드는 여전히 빨간 얼굴로 소리 죽여 웃었다. 그러니까 이상해……. 하고 말하며 수줍어했다. 나는 리처드의 미끈한 종아리 위로 입술을 점점 올렸다. 이상해, 에이단. 뭐가 이상한데, 존나 예쁜데. 네가 이상해. 내가 뭐가 이상해, 씨발년아. 티나, 야한 게 왜 기분 좋지? 또 무슨 헛소리야? 난 웃음이 나왔다. 입술이 되게 말캉거리네, 너. 게다가 뜨겁고. 리처드의 목소리는 기분 좋게 잠겨 있었다. 듣기 좋아서 난 눈을 감았다. 감기 걸렸나? 더블린이 좀 추웠거든. 그리고 그렇게 말하며 이마를 리처드의 다리에다 갖다 댔다. 내 머리카락이 스르르 흘러내렸다. 리처드의 다리로 어지럽게 흩어졌다. 그러자 간지러운지 리처드가 몸을 비틀었다. 열 있는 것 같아, 너. 뜨거워. 가물가물한 리처드의 목소리에 나는 다시 눈을 뜨고 리처드의 얼굴을 봤다. 그는 그래도 한결 편해 보였다. 적당히 달아오르고, 느슨해져서는 웃음을 흘려대고 있었다. 아, 이제 예쁘게 구네. 예뻐라, 존나 말랑말랑하고. 기분이 좋아서 그렇게 말하며 종아리에다 쪽쪽 소리 나게 입 맞춰 줬더니, 미친년이 기껏 한다는 말이 또 사람 뒤통수를 후려치는 말이었다. 나 살쪘어? 씨발 이년이 이럴 때마다 내가 욕을 안 할 수가 없다. 그래서 얼굴을 떼고 한소리 했다. 또 그 소리다, 미친년. 네가 그 얼굴로 여자처럼 구는 것 중에 제일 짜증 나는 게 이거야. 너 말라비틀어질 것 같아. 됐냐? 응. 만족했는지 고개를 끄덕인다. 난 리처드를 다시 괴롭혀주고 싶어졌다. 그래서 무릎까지 얼굴을 가져갔다. 거기다 혀를 내밀고 핥았다. 리처드는 나른하게 젖어갔다. 한참을 핥다가 다시 허벅지로, 그리고 발기한 그의 것을 입으로 좀 물었다. 이를 세웠더니 리처드가 허리를 비틀었다. 더 괴롭혀주기로 하자. 아까부터 환장해있던 내 물건을 그의 끝에다 갖다 댔다. 리처드가 울컥거리며 토해내는 끈적거리는 액체가 내 걸 적셨다. 그러니까 리처드가 감았던 눈을 뜨며 낮은 목소리로 짐승처럼 으르렁거리며 정색했다. 기분 나빠, 같은 남자 물건 맞대고 있으니까. 이년은 정말 종잡을 수 없는 쌍년이다. 나는 어처구니없어서 몸을 떼면서 그에게 말했다. 너 조금 전까지만 해도 나한테 여자처럼 다리 벌리고 앙앙거렸거든? 제발, 제발요, 이러면서. 그러니까 리처드는 한쪽 입꼬리를 비틀어 올리며 쌀쌀맞게 날 비웃었다. 난 그런 적 없어, 네가 그랬겠지. 아가야. 난 부아가 치밀어서 리처드의 성기를 손으로 꽉 잡고 뿌리까지 손목을 내렸다. 그러니까 리처드는 아, 소리를 지르며 놀라서 다시 눈물을 흘렸다. 그래, 너 잘났어. 내가 씨근거리며 몇 번 세게 흔드니까 다시 내게 빌었다. 제발, 티나. 놓아줘. 만지지 마, 그 거 잡지 마. 제발. 싫어, 흔들지, 앗, 응, 나쁜자식아, 하지 말래도, 제발, 이걸로 가기 싫어. 난 웃으면서 빈정거렸다. 이걸로 가기 싫으면? 뒤로 가고 싶어? 리처드는 자신이 말을 잘못 뱉었다는 걸 깨닫고 진저리치며 발로 내 어깨를 밀었다. 거 봐, 네가 빌었잖아. 그렇지? 아가야, 리치, 아가. 하고 내가 놀리니까 하얗게 질리도록 입술을 꽉 깨물며 리처드가 대답했다. 응, 내가 빌었어……. 잘못했어, 티나. 

난 한동안 쓴 적도 없는데 왜 새것이지, 좆같네. 서랍 안에 있던 새 윤활제를 꺼내 비닐을 뜯고, 모가지 따듯이 튜브를 비트는데 기분이 잠시 나빠졌다. 욕을 하려다가 그러면 리처드가 내가 기분 나쁜 걸 눈치챌까 봐 참았다. 언젠가는 이런 거지 같은 기분을 공유하며 섹스하는 걸 관둘 수 있을 거라고 믿는다. 지저분하고 너덜너덜한 말이지만, 서로 좋아서 섞는 그 몸이 누가, 개새끼가 좆같이 자기 마음대로 함부로 써서 이미 어떻게 회복할 방법이 없을 정도로 흐물흐물해진, 빌어먹을 사용감의 문제가 아니라, 그렇게 되기까지 당해온 시간이 고통스러운 게 문제다. 하지만 그도 나도 어쩔 수 없으니까……. 그 어쩔 수 없는 게 고통스럽다. 난 아직 좀, 씨발, 부어있는 곳에다 손가락을 넣었다. 한 개로 안을 휘젓다가, 한 개 더 밀어 넣었다. 그리고 세 개, 마디를 구부려 안을 긁었더니 따라오는 리처드의 신음이 내 귀를 파고들었다. 끝까지 밀어 넣어서 깊숙이 안쪽. 여길 건드리면 리처드는 희끄무레하게 넘어가곤 했다. 손가락 싫어. 곧 사정할 것 같은지 리처드가 날 멈추게 했다. 왜 좋아하잖아? 오늘은 싫어. 오늘은 왜 싫어? 손가락 말고, 너. 나? 내가 되물으니까 또 혀로 자기 입술을 핥으며 젖은 눈을 깜빡이더니 자기 손가락으로 흥분해서 일어선 내 것을 튕겼다. 네 것. 내 눈앞이 점멸하는 가로등처럼 깜빡거렸다. 아. 난 나지막하게 그 소릴 내며 손가락을 빼냈다. 이제 진짜 못 참겠다. 나는 그의 무릎을 모으게 하고, 엉덩이를 들어 올리게 하고, 어느새 땀으로 젖은 종아리를 내 가슴에 붙였다. 그리고 발목을 내 어깨에 기대게 했다. 이건 너무 들러붙는걸. 이러면……너무 깊게 들어가잖아. 내가 자기 발목에다 입을 맞추니까 리처드가 머뭇거리며 말했다. 그의 무릎을 손으로 감싸며 나는 웃었다. 너 아프고 기분 좋은 거 좋아하잖아. 리처드가 따라 웃는다. 그래, 그게 좋아. 난 리처드의 무릎을 더 꽉 쥐었다. 그리고 천천히 몸을 밀어 넣었다. 리처드가 손으로 내 팔을 잡는다. 그의 손등에 튀어나온 핏줄이 다시 불거졌다. 날 할퀴듯이 손톱을 세웠다. 죽을 것 같다. 너무 오랜만인가. 리처드가 꽉 물어대는 탓에 돌아버릴 것 같아서 천천히 넣던 걸 단번에 박았더니 타죽을 것 같다. 신경이 까슬까슬해진다. 리처드 몸이 지나치게 매끄럽다. 마구 쳐올리고 싶은 충동을 가까스로 참으며 서서히 허리를 움직였지만, 그래도 시트는 밀렸고 몸이 흔들렸다. 나는 도저히 눈을 뜨고 있을 수가 없어서 감아버렸다. 점차 힘을 줘서 몸을 밀치니까 리처드는 또 앓는 소리를 냈다. 쳐올릴 때마다 살이 부딪치는 소리가 크게 났다. 근데 아팠다. 그가 너무 뻑뻑했다. 기다란 그의 다리를 손으로 어루만지며 힘겹게 눈꺼풀을 들어 올렸더니 리처드는 발가락까지 꽉 오므리고 힘을 잔뜩 주고 있었다. 입술은 얼마나 세게 깨물었던지 도로 피가 맺혀 있었다. 이 자세는 별론가, 걱정돼서 별로야? 편하게 바꿔줄까? 물었더니 내 팔을 꽉 잡으며 고개를 젓는다.   
“왜 그래? 오랜만에 해서 긴장한 거야? 괜찮아, 힘 빼.”  
“그게 아니라…….”  
주저하며 리처드가 입을 열었다.  
“그럼 왜? 너 지금 엄청 뻣뻣해, 이러면 너 아프잖아. 나도 아프다.”  
“네가 안 좋을까 봐.”  
“무슨 소리야?”  
“네가 별로 못 느낄까 봐. 너 기분 좋게 해주고 싶은데……그게, 그게, 그게……헐거우면. 넌 별로일 테니까. 미안해. 있지, 티나. 아무래도……. 그랬으니까. 너무……많이 써서. 미안해.”  
아까부터 리처드는 고개를 옆으로 돌린 채 나를 보지 않고 있었다. 존나 서러워 보이는데 안 그런 척하려고 애써 차분하게 그 말을 하는데 난 그만 울고 말았다. 마음이 다 쪼그라들었다. 평소에 툭하면 보여주는 그 얄미운 얼굴로 지껄이기라도 하면 나았을 텐데, 너무 주눅이 들어서 덤덤한 체하고 있으니까 마음이 아팠다. 으, 잇새로 괴롭게 소리가 새어 나간다. 내가 이러면 저년은 또 착각하고 더 상처받을 텐데.  
“리처드.”  
내가 이름을 부르니까 리처드는 입을 도로 다물어 버렸다. 몸을 숙여 그의 뺨을 어루만지며 난 다시 그를 불렀다.  
“리치, 내 얼굴 봐.”  
“응.”  
그러니까 울면서 나를 봤다. 진짜 나까지 서러워지는 얼굴이었다.   
“그런 말 하지 마.”  
“…….”  
“넌 존나 예뻐. 정말이야, 이렇게 안 해도 정말 예뻐. 진짜 좋아. 너랑 하면 끝내줘. 술 안 마셔도 너 생각하면 꼴린다고. 그리고 섹스하고 나면 좋아. 더 좋아, 네가. 고마워, 정말이야. 고마워. 나쁜 생각하지 마, 하나도 안 그래. 나 그런 생각한 적 단 한 번도 없어. 별로인 적도 없어, 언제나 넌 끝내줬다고. 네 몸은 날 항상 미치게 했어. 그러니까 나 마음 아프게 하지 마. 그런 말 하면 내가 뭐라고 말해야 할지 모르겠어. 마음이 너무 아파.”  
“미안해.”  
눈을 내리깔며 리처드는 내게 사과했다.   
“미안해하지 말래도. 사과할 일 아니야. 알았지?”  
달래주고 싶어서 흐트러진 머리카락을 쓰다듬었다. 리처드는 엷은 웃음을 지으며 코를 내 손바닥에 갖다 대고선 내게 말했다.  
“너답지 않네.”  
“뭐가?”  
“욕할 줄 알았는데.”  
“해줄까?”  
내가 짓궂게 되물었더니 고개를 대번에 저었다. 그리고 어린애처럼 말했다.  
“싫어, 욕하지 마. 상냥하게 말해줘. 다정하게 대해줘.”  
나이 탓에 눈가에 잡힌 희미한 주름도 그 순간엔 안 보였다. 그렇다고 해서 그 주름이 나쁜 건 결코 아니다. 오히려 꽤 근사했다. 그래도 본인은 흐르는 시간이 못내 아쉬운지 거울을 보면서 싫은 소릴 하곤 했지만. 가끔 내 얼굴을 꼬집으며 넌 아직 팽팽해서 좋겠다, 에이단. 하고 장난을 치곤 했었지만. 지금은 머리가 흐트러져서 그런가, 말투 때문인가 되게 어려 보였다.   
“응, 알았어. 자기야.”  
“그렇게 부르진 말고. 그건 싫어. 징그러워. 짜증 나. 싫어. 네가 자주 하는 말대로 토할 것 같아.”  
“하여튼…….”  
얄밉게 구는데 마음이 다 먹먹하더라. 그래서 안쓰러운 마른 뺨을 꼬집어버렸다. 리치, 내가 부르니까 응. 하고 대답해줬다. 너 정말 좋다. 실은 존나 좋다, 라고 말하고 싶었지만, 욕하지 말라고 했으니까. 정말 좋아, 너 정말 좋아. 계속 그렇게 말해주니까 리처드는 눈을 감으며 예쁘게 웃었다. 욕 안 하고 섹스해본 건 오랜만인 것 같은데. 흥분하면 나도 모르게 욕이 나왔으니까. 다시 풀어진 리처드의 몸에 나를 밀어 넣으며 눈을 감았다. 좋아, 리치. 좋아? 응, 무진장 좋아. 난 점차 급해졌다. 앞이 어둑어둑 저무는 것 같다. 귀가 다 멍하다. 침대가 마구 흔들리는데, 그 소리가 하나도 안 들렸다. 리처드 숨소리에만 신경이 다 쏠렸다. 더럽게 좋아서, 씨발, 욕하고 싶은데 그럴 수가 없어서 나도 모르게 헤, 웃었더니 리처드가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 아, 씨발, 씹, 존나게 쪽팔린다. 병신 같아서 얼른 입술을 깨물고 소리를 참았더니 리처드가 내 팔을 손으로 쳤다. 티나, 너 욕 안 하니까 귀엽다. 얄미워서 허리를 세게 쳐올렸다. 창피해, 놀리지 마. 얼굴이 화끈거려서 견딜 수가 없었다. 계속 허리 짓하며 거기에만 집중하니까 리처드가 이번엔 손가락으로 내 팔을 두드리더니 살짝 문지르며 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 말했다. 왜 창피해, 귀여워 자기야. 혀를 말아 올리면서. 난 허리가 멎었다. 몸이 다 멎었다. 

“…….”  
사정해버렸다. 안에다 그냥 쏟아버렸다. 우린 둘 다 상황을 인지할 수 없었다. 난 멍하게 입을 벌리고 말았고, 리처드도 멍한 얼굴로 나를 봤다. 한참 후에야 리처드가 더듬더듬 입을 열어 말하기 시작했다.  
“티나, 안에다 이렇게 해버리면…….”  
“미안.”  
난 멍청하게 사과했다. 우리 둘 다 콘돔도 안 썼단 걸 그제야 알았다.  
“게다가 난 아직…….”  
그리고 리처드는 사정하지 못했다.  
“미안.”  
뭐부터 해야 하지? 모르겠다. 어쩌지? 사정하고 나니까 졸음이 쏟아져서 이대로 엎어져 자고 싶은데 그렇게 하면 너무 개새끼겠지? 일단은 빼야 하나? 그래야 할 것 같다. 허리를 슬슬 빼는데 리처드가 나를 막았다.   
“읏, 아파. 잠깐만, 에이단. 빼지 마.”  
“어떻게 해?”  
난 너무 당황해서 우물쭈물했다. 리처드가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨며 날 나무랐다.   
“너 그렇게 말하지 마. 네 얼굴 안 그래도 나이보다 어려서 가끔 미안한데, 그렇게 말하니까 꼭 섹스 한 번도 안 해본 미성년자 건드린 것 같잖아.”  
내 얼굴은 불에 덴 것처럼 달아올랐다. 존나 미안하고 창피하고, 하여간 기분이 복잡했다.   
“리치, 진짜 어떻게 해? 하나도 모르겠어.”  
“빼지 마. 가만히 있어줄래?”  
그런 나를 리처드가 차분히 타일렀다.   
“응.”  
내가 시키는 대로 하자 리처드는 내 팔을 꽉 잡으며 시트를 쥐고 있던 다른 쪽 팔을 가져와 아직 서 있는 자신의 몸을 스스로 잡았다. 그리고 내 걸 삼켰다. 조였다 풀었다 반복하면서 먹어치우듯이. 자기 걸 흔들면서, 동시에. 잠자코 보고 있으니 목이 칼칼해졌다. 뻐근한 허리통증이 묘하게 흥분으로 바뀌기 시작했다. 처음엔 천천히 위아래로 움직이던 리처드의 길고 가느다란 손가락이 점점 빨라졌다. 엄지와 검지만으로 가볍게 쥐고 문지르다가 이윽고 손바닥 전체로 감쌌다. 그러면서 날 물어대는 것도 더 강하게, 끊을 것처럼 굴었다. 아찔해서 그의 몸 위로 쓰러지고 싶었다. 리처드의 목이 뒤로 젖혔다. 침대에 파묻힐 것처럼 말이다. 하, 하아. 아, 티나, 읏, 티나, 좋아. 미칠 것 같아. 자기 마음대로 내 이름을 부르며 신음하는 모습이 존나 야했다. 그러다 몸을 멈췄다. 아주 잠깐 이었다. 곧바로 경련하며 아까보다 훨씬 더 강하게 나를 조이고 삼키면서 자기 손바닥에다 쏟아냈다. 난 그만 다시 딱딱해지고 말았다. 베개로 눈물을 툭 떨어뜨리며 리처드가 벌린 입술을 다물지도 못하고 힘없이 고개를 들며 내 얼굴을 마주했다. 두 번은 힘들지 너? 나는 물었다. 그는 내가 다시 딱딱하게 선 것을 느끼고 있었다. 잔뜩 젖어 갈라진 목소리로 리처드가 대답한다. 응……. 난 리처드의 두 다리를 부서질 정도로 아예 꽉 끌어안아 버렸다. 그럼 잠깐만 이렇게 있자, 리치. 따뜻해서 기분 좋아. 손등으로 내 팔을 우아하게 쓸며 리처드는 웃었다.


	61. Chapter 61

리처드와 함께 침실 밖으로 나와 여태 혼자 흥얼거리며 도취된 글렌 굴드를 쉬게 해줬다. 그리고 욕실로 들어갔는데 거울이 가려져 있었다. 독한년, 거울을 회반죽으로 칠해 덮어 버렸다. 범죄현장을 은폐라도 하듯이 말이다. 그래서 하나도 안 보였다. 게다가 전등도 깜빡거렸다.  
“거울 왜 이렇게 해놨어?”  
“얼굴 보기 싫어서.”  
샤워기 온수를 맞추며 리처드가 대답했다. 역시나 단번에 성공했다. 어떻게 하는지 나중엔 자세히 보고 배워야겠다. 난 매번 실패하는데 말이다.   
“왜?”  
“나 이상하게 생겼잖아.”  
리처드는 좀 야릇하게 웃으며 고개를 살짝 저었다.   
“또 시작이다.”  
“게다가 여기가 푹 꺼져서 너무 나이 들어 보였다고.”  
그렇게 말하며 손으로 자기 뺨을 만졌다. 그의 말대로 푹 꺼지긴 했는데, 아주 공감할만한 것은 아니었다.   
“너 나이 많잖아. 그럼 나이 많은데 나이 들어 보이지 어려 보여?”  
“좀 더운데 찬물로 씻을까.”  
내 말은 들은 체도 안 하고 혼잣말하며 수도꼭지를 비틀었다.   
“말 돌리긴.”

가볍게 뒤처리만 하려다가 땀도 꽤 흘렸고, 장시간 기다림에 지친 몸도 은근히 쑤셔 와서 아예 씻기로 했다. 일단 내가 일 친 것부터 먼저 처리했다. 싫다고 자기가 알아서 할 거라고 계속 내빼는 걸 붙잡고 억지로 손가락을 집어넣고 긁어냈더니 리처드는 내 목을 조르고 싶어 했다. 꿀쩍 거리며 나온 끈적끈적하고 희멀건 것에 약간 피가 섞여 나왔다. 내가 그랬나 싶어서 미안했다. 끝내고 나니 리처드는 지쳤는지 숨만 겨우 쉬면서 코를 약간 훌쩍였다. 그리고 내가 먼저 씻을 동안 리처드는 욕조에 가만히 앉아 벽에 몸을 기대고 나지막한 목소리로 무언가 흥얼거렸다. 내가 모르는 노래였다. 꽤 괜찮은 노래였다. 거품이 들어가지 않도록 눈을 감았음에도 불구하고 머리가 울릴 정도로 전등이 쉬지 않고 깜빡거렸다. 슬슬 골이 빠개질 것 같다. 꼭 누가 멱살 쥐고 뒤흔드는 것 같았다.   
“전등 왜 안 갈아? 깜빡거리는데. 눈 안 아파?”  
얼굴에 물기를 닦아내며 내가 물었더니 리처드는 졸린 지 고개를 꾸벅꾸벅 거리며 대답했다.  
“아파.”  
“언제부터 깜빡거렸어?”  
다시 물으며 나는 아까부터 몸이 도로 추워졌는지 소름이 돋아난 리처드의 몸에 샤워기를 갖다 댔다. 물줄기가 쏟아지자 리처드는 눈꺼풀을 떨면서 몸을 움츠렸다.  
“며칠 된 것 같아.”  
“왜, 네 밤비 불러서 갈아달라고 하지.”  
“안 돼.”  
단호하게 대답하며 리처드는 두 손을 모아 물을 받았다. 그리고 고개를 숙여 얼굴을 적셨다. 속눈썹에 더운물이 맺힌 게 환상적으로 보였다. 나는 리처드의 얼굴을 좀 더 자세히 보고 싶어서 그에게 가까이 다가가서 쪼그려 앉았다. 리처드의 무릎을 손으로 쥐면서 난 또 물었다. 리처드는 슬슬 내 질문이 성가신 눈치였다.   
“왜? 전등 갈아달라고 부른 적도 있다며?”  
더운 공기 속에서 리처드의 파란 눈이 네온처럼 짜르르하게 반짝였다.  
“그건 거실 전등이었어, 거실은 괜찮아. 더구나 거실 천장은 너무 높아서 전등 갈아 끼운다고 의자 위에 올라가는 게 싫기도 했고. 하지만 해리는 남이잖아. 남이 침실이랑 욕실 들어오는 거 싫어. 기분 나빠. 옷 벗고 있는 것 같단 말이야.”  
그렇게 말하니 뭐라고 할 말이 없었다. 해리 리히터가 그냥 존나 불쌍했다. 이런 인간 뭐가 좋다고 와서 챙겨주는지 도무지 모르겠다. 내가 할 말은 아닌 것 같지만 말이다.   
“거 뻔질나게 오는데 화장실 좀 쓸 수도 있지. 그럼 여태 못 들어오게 했냐? 걘 사람도 아니야?”  
“음, 아니야. 세 시간에 한 번씩은 써도 괜찮다고 했어. 어쩔 수 없으니까……. 그러게, 맞다. 며칠 전 왔을 때 미리 갈아달라고 할 걸 그랬다. 이렇게 빨리 불이 나갈 줄 몰랐거든.”  
“요즘도 자주 와?”  
“응, 내가 불안한가 봐.”  
가늘게 웃어서 흔들리는 그의 어깨가 오늘따라 좁아 보여서 위태로웠다. 난 다시 일어나서 샤워기를 고쳐 잡았다.  
“그래, 넌 존나 불안하게 만들지 사람을. 리치, 고개 좀 숙여.”  
“왜?”  
리처드는 내가 시키는 대로 고개를 숙였다. 튀어나온 그의 목뼈를 손으로 살살 어루만지며 나는 리처드의 정수리 위로 샤워기를 가져갔다. 머리카락이 다시 젖어가기 시작했다. 나는 그 사이로 손가락을 집어넣어 헤집었다. 올이 가늘어서 부드럽게 쓸려 내려간다.   
“머리부터 감자, 씻어야지.”  
“응.”  
“착하다. 야, 근데 너 아까도 샤워하지 않았냐?”  
“응, 샤워했어.”  
리처드는 여전히 가만히 고개 숙인 채 작은 목소리로 대답했다. 리처드 분명 졸고 있다.  
“너 진짜 피부 다 벗겨지겠다.”  
가뜩이나 얇은 리처드 피부에 물이 닿자 화상이라도 입은 것처럼 새빨갛게 일어나기 시작했다.   
“에이단, 물 좀 차갑게 해줄래? 몸이 화끈거려.”  
“열나는 거 아니야? 아까 좀 뜨겁던데.”  
“그런가? 해열제……아니야, 자고 나면 괜찮을 거야.”  
리처드는 나른한 목소리로 엉겁결에 약 얘길 하다가 아차 싶었는지, 내 눈치를 보면서 얼른 입을 다물었다. 나는 리처드의 머리를 완전히 적시고 그의 턱을 들어 올렸다. 그는 물이 들어가서 눈을 제대로 못 뜨고 있었다. 눈가를 문질러 물기를 닦아줬더니 천천히 눈을 뜨고 나를 본다. 난 리처드의 뜨거운 이마에 손을 얹으며 말했다.  
“열 얼마나 높나 재보고, 많이 높으면 딱 한 알만 먹자.”  
“그래.”  
약을 먹는 것도 싫고, 아픈 것도 싫다. 앓는 소리를 내는 것도 견디기 힘들다. 리처드는 종종 컨디션이 안 좋으면 자면서 계속 앓는 소릴 내곤 했다. 주로 약한 감기에 걸려 미열이 있거나, 속이 안 좋은 날 그랬다. 난 잠결에도 그 앓는 소리가 조마조마해서 걱정스러웠다. 저러다 호흡이 끊어질까 봐 겁이 났다. 

102℉, 열이 높았다. 이 정도로 높으면 머리가 아프다고 투덜거릴 만도 한데 리처드는 자꾸 잠만 자고 싶어 했다. 체온을 재면서도 꾸벅꾸벅 졸며 몸을 내게 기울여왔다. 그만큼은 아니었지만, 나도 열이 났다. 둘 다 해열제를 한 알씩만 먹고, 머리를 다 말리고 침실로 돌아왔다. 침대에 눕자마자 리처드는 매정하게 등을 돌렸다. 그는 이미 잠결이었다. 버릇대로 한 것뿐이다. 나는 못내 서운했지만, 오늘은 그를 나무라고 싶지 않았다. 오랜만에 만났으니까 적어도 당분간은 큰 소리를 내고 싶지 않았다. 감정소모가 이제는 버겁다. 그건 사람을 거덜 나게 만든다. 난 서운함을 내비치는 대신 등 돌린 리처드의 허리를 끌어안고 그의 어깨에 코를 묻었다. 그랬더니 간지러운지 리처드가 몸을 뒤척였다. 나도 이제 슬슬 졸렸다. 그의 맨살을 만지작거리며 잠을 청하는데 리처드가 내 손등 위로 자기 손을 겹치며 나지막이 내 이름을 불렀다.   
“티나.”  
“어?”  
“미안해.”  
나는 무의식중에 그만 리처드의 등에 코를 비볐다. 졸리다. 까무룩 잠이 쏟아지는데 미안하단 말이 신경 쓰여서 잠들 수 없었다. 더는 리처드와 울적한 얘기를 하고 싶지도 않았다. 나는 리처드의 손을 꽉 쥐며 대답했다.  
“더 이상 사과하지 말랬잖아.”  
“몸 팔아서 미안해.”  
리처드는 덤덤하게 말했다.   
“…….”  
그만 손을 놓고 말았다. 그가 나를 쥐어짜는 것 같았다. 내가 손을 놓자 리처드는 쓰게 웃었다. 그리고 몸을 잔뜩 웅크리면서 건조한 목소리로 말을 이어갔다.  
“손댈 때마다 껄끄럽지? 아무래도 그럴 거야. 나 같아도 그럴 테니까. 미안해. 내가 달리할 수 있는 게 없어. 이제는 없어져 버렸어. 난 아무 데도 갈 수 없어. 아무것도 할 수 없어. 더 이상 변명은 안 할게, 미안해. 대신 자주 씻을게. 조금이라도 덜 더럽게. 그런다고 없는 일이 되는 건 아니지만, 너 안 불편하게 할게. 내가 지저분해서 하고 싶지 않겠지만, 난 너와 하고 싶어. 너와 하는 게 좋아. 괜찮다면 더럽지만, 나랑 앞으로도 만나줬으면 좋겠어. 미안해, 난 널 원해. 너와 같이 지내고 싶어.”  
더 이상 편하게 누워 있을 수 없었다. 이런 말을 하는데 태연하게 있을 수 없다. 나는 몸을 일으켰고, 리처드는 내 뒤척임에 제 얼굴을 팔로 감춰버렸다. 그래서 그가 어떤 표정으로, 어떤 심정으로 그런 말을 하는지 볼 수 없었다.   
“그만 말해.”  
숨이 잘 쉬어지지 않았다. 목에서 뭐가 꽉 막혔다.   
“꼭 사과하고 싶었어.”  
“뭘, 대체 뭘?”  
“네가 그랬잖아.”  
“내가 뭘? 말하지 마라니까.”  
원망스럽다는 듯이 말한 건 내 쪽이었다. 리처드는 결코 나를 원망하는 어투로 말하지 않았다. 교과서를 읽는 것처럼 감정 없이 줄줄 읊는 그런 말투였다. 그의 얼굴을 보고 싶은데 겁이 났고, 자꾸 밑으로 꺼지는 기분이 들었다. 벌써 눈물이 나올 것 같아서 안 울려고 이를 꽉 깨물었더니 높은 곳에서 추락해 턱뼈가 부서진 것처럼 아팠다.   
“……내가?”  
딱 하나, 관자놀이를 송곳으로 찌르는 것처럼 파고드는 말이 떠올랐다. 내가 홧김에 리처드에게 퍼부었던 말. 나는 조심스럽게 리처드의 팔을 치웠다. 리처드는 울지 않았다. 표정이 아예 없었다. 시달려서 탈력한 것 같기도 하고, 체념한 것 같기도 하고, 나는 제대로 설명할 수 없을 만큼 복잡해서 표정이 아예 없다고 말해버리는 것이 나을 것 같다.   
“난 돈이 필요해서 사람을 만나지만, 넌 돈이 필요해서 만나는 게 아니야. 넌 내게 그런 사람이 아니야. 그런 마음으로 널 만나진 않아. 정말이야. 이건 믿어도 좋아. 오히려 난 네게 돈을 주고 싶어. 내가 떳떳하게 돈을 벌었다면, 그 돈을 다 네게 줬을 거야. 지금도 내가 가진 돈을 다 주고 싶지만, 네가 싫어하겠지. 하지만 난 사실 돈이 필요 없어, 티나. 돈은 CC에게 필요했고, 네게 필요해. 돈은 의욕 있는 사람들에게 필요해. 욕심 있는 사람들, 젊은 사람들, 건강한 사람들, 제대로 쓸 수 있는 사람들. 에이단, 난 돈을 제대로 쓸 줄 몰라. 뭘 사야 할지 모르겠고, 갖고 있으면 불안하기만 해. 병원에 가기 위해서 돈이 필요하지만, 먹기 위해서 돈이 필요하지만, 때때로 나는 그것들을 모두 그만두고 싶어질 때가 있어. 죽고 싶은 건 아니야, 미안. 난 단지 졸리고 피곤해. 그래서 전부 내려놓고 싶은 것뿐이야. 그래서 돈을 다른 사람에게 줘버리면 그 사람은 불쾌하게 여겨. 그건 아무래도 출처가 꺼림칙해서인 것 같아. 에이단, 돈은 세탁해도 비린내가 나. 어쩔 수 없나 봐. 난 그 냄새가 싫어. 익숙해지지 않아. 이상하지, 이제는 받아들여야 하는데 난 아직도 받아들이고 싶지 않아. 꽤 오래전부터 시작했는데 아직도……. 그러니까 다른 사람들이 날 달갑게 여기지 않나 봐.”  
말을 마치며 리처드는 자조적으로 웃었다. 난 손을 덜덜 떨면서 리처드의 얼굴을 어루만졌다. 아직 열이 내리지 않아서 지독히도 뜨거웠다. 열이 더 오른 것 같기도 했다. 차라리 104℉를 넘었으면 좋겠다. 아주 끓어버려서 병원에 데려가게, 아무 말도 못 하게. 정신 잃을 정도로 고열에 시달려서 앓는 소릴 냈으면 좋겠다. 빳빳하게 펴진 종이가 물에 젖어 우그러지는 것처럼 나는 흉해졌다. 그의 얼굴 위로 눈물을 떨어뜨리면서 염치도 없게 정신없이 사과했다.   
“그런 말 해서 미안해. 으, 으. 우, 리치, 정말 미안. 으으……윽. 내가 너무 미안해. 내가, 내가 나빴…미안, 미안…정말 미안해, 정말…….너 하나도 안 더러……워, 미안해……리처드, 미안. 잘못했어, 다시는 그런 말, 으으, 미안, 미안……미친새끼, 죽고 싶다, 대체 왜 그런 말을, 아, 씨발, 리처드, 리치. 잘못했어. 잘못……아, 나 죽을 것 같아, 숨 막혀. 미안해, 미안. 미안해. 정말 미안해, 미안.”  
주제에 숨이 차서 허덕이면서 말이다. 난 병신이고 같잖은 새끼다. 내가 정말 콱 죽어버렸으면 좋겠다. 이젠 숨을 못 쉬겠다. 부끄럽고 미안해서 견딜 수가 없었다. 내가 이 사람에게 대체 뭐라고 한 거지? 내가 뭐라고 그렇게 상처를 줬지? 안 그래도 하루에도 몇 번씩 씻어 툭하면 빨갛게 트던 리처드의 몸이 생각났다. 그는 지금도 그랬다. 아까도 또 씻었다. 손톱도 빠졌고, 상처 때문에 물이 닿으면 따가웠을 텐데, 거듭 거품을 일궈내며 씻었다. 난 종이에 손가락이 베기만 해도 상처에 물 닿는 게 아파서 손 씻는 게 싫어지던데, 리처드는 그 아픈 걸 매일같이 몇 번이나 반복했을까. 내겐 침울한 기분에 잠기는 것도 과분하다. 사람이나 침울한 기분에 빠지지, 사람 같지도 않은 쓰레기에겐 그건 있을 수 없는 일이다. 감정소모를 피하고 싶었지만, 지금은 아니다. 내가 다 거덜 났으면 좋겠다. 그렇게 거덜 나면 리처드가 날 조금은 불쌍하게 여겨줄까? 내가 대체 뭐라고 자존심을 몸에 두르고 있는지 모르겠다. 죄책감도, 후회도, 미안함도 말하지 말자. 나는 그럴 자격이 없다. 숨쉬기 힘들어 끅끅거리면서 답답해져 가슴을 쳤더니, 리처드의 몸을 채우고 있는 상처들이 하나도 안 보였다. 울어서가 아니다. 리처드 몸에 있는 상처는 아무것도 아니었기 때문이다. 정말 리처드를 병들게 한 좆같은 것에 비하면, 그건, 그건……. 내가 지독히도 무서워했던 게 있었다. 불 꺼진 리처드의 방. 닫힌 문. 발 디디면 나도 휘말릴까 봐 무서워서 그와 시간을 공유하는 내도록 바깥에 몸을 걸쳐놓고 있었다. 그건 언제나 내게 진심이었던 사람에게 절대 해선 안 될 위선이었다. 씨발, 역겨운 새끼. 제발 좀 죽었으면. 씨발.   
“울지 마, 밤비나(Bambina). 널 울게 하려던 게 아니었어.”  
존나 같잖게 엉엉 우는 날 보더니 리처드는 몸을 일으켰다. 그리고 나를 다정하게 끌어안았다.   
“리치……?”  
“넌 잘못한 게 없어.”  
그리고 내 등을 다독이면서 그렇게 말했다. 난 너무 미안해서 그를 안을 수 없었다.   
“아니야, 난, 분명. 아, 씨발, 토할 것 같다. 내가…….”  
“밤비나.”  
몸을 떨어뜨리며 리처드는 울고 있는 내 뺨을 어루만졌다. 그리고 눈물을 닦아주며 웃어줬다.  
“다 잊어버려, 알았지? 넌 아무 말도 하지 않았어.”  
난 그만 헛구역질을 하고 말았다. 리처드는 내 구역질이 멎을 때까지 등을 다시 두드려줬다. 한참 동안 내장이 다 쪼그라드는 끔찍한 통증을 느끼면서 괴로워하다 보니 기절할 것 같아졌다. 리처드가 거울을 묻어버려서 다행이다. 그건 리처드의 범죄가 아니었다. 내가 저지른 범죄였다. 리처드는 내게 그런 말을 듣고, 혼자서 거울을 봤을 것이다. 난도질당한 자기 시체를 말이다. 난 사람을 죽이고 도망치는 범죄자처럼 신경이 날카로워졌고, 내 손에 묻은 눈물이 더는 눈물처럼 보이지 않았다. 내 범죄의 적나라한 증거처럼 보여서 견딜 수 없을 만큼 끔찍했다. 죄책감과 자기혐오 중 어느 것이 더 무겁게 나를 짓누르는지 도무지 모르겠다. 둘 다 괴롭다. 그가 자기가 죽은 곳을 스스로 덮을 동안 여자와 좋게 지내고, 어린애랑 키스나 했지, 친구들과 술이나 처마시고 있었지. 씨발. 계속 울음을 그치지 못하는 내 이마에 리처드는 자신의 이마를 맞대었다. 울지 마, 티나. 다정한 목소리로 말하며 이마를 떼고 뜨거워진 그 위에다 자신의 입술을 얹었다.   
“미안해, 내가 그 날 돌았었나 봐. 난, 리치, 난. 미안해……. 진심이 아니야, 미안해. 사랑해, 미안. 사랑해. 이것도 미안. 다 미안해. 널 혼자 두지 말았어야 했는데.”  
내 눈물로 자신의 마른 입술을 축이며 리처드는 눈을 감았다.   
“그래, 고마워. 순진한 밤비나, 괴로워하지 마. 넌 착한 아이야. 이제 그만 자. 자고 나면 다 잊어버릴 거야, 괜찮아질 거야.”

K. 시간이 지나도 낫지 않는 게 있어. 시간이 지나면 더 이상 보이지 않지만, 결코 나은 게 아니야. 단지 잊어버린 거야. 흙을 뿌려서 그리고 물을 개어서 단단하게 굳혀 감춰놓은 것뿐이라고. 그런 게 많은 사람은, 비가 오면 우울해져. 아프게 웃어. 그런 건 차라리 없는 쪽이 좋아. 경험이 값지단 건 개소리라고. 그딴 경험은 없을수록 좋아. 마음에다 묘지를 짓고 살면 너무 괴롭잖아. 매번 자기 죽은 몸을 스스로 묻는 건 얼마나 끔찍하겠어. 때때로 자기 죽은 무덤을 스스로 찾아가는 건 또 얼마나 끔찍하겠어. 세워놓은 묘비마다 사연은 다르겠지, 아픈 건 똑같지만. 기껏 무덤까지 만들어줬지만, 죽은 몸은 썩지도 않아. 언제든 돌을 치우고 흙을 다시 걷어내면 죽을 때와 똑같은 자기 얼굴이 보여. 그러니까 거울은 무섭다고, 그 상황을 다시 마주하는 것 같아서……. 그만두자. 

음악 소리에 잠에서 깼다. 새벽이었다. 아직 날이 완전히 밝진 않았다. 주황빛을 내뿜는 테이블 램프가 침대 옆 사이드 테이블 언저리 위에서 원을 그리며 주변을 밝히고 있었다. 팔꿈치 길이만큼의 좁은 공간, 그 고유영역 밖은 매몰찬 파란색이었다. 어슴푸레한 불빛이 창문을 통해 막 들어오기 시작했다. 밖에 아직 사람은 돌아다니지 않았으므로 기척 없이 조용했다. 이른 시간부터 깨어난 것은 주먹만큼 작은 새들밖에 없었다. 거의 들릴 듯 말 듯한 차분한 음악 소리에 점을 찍어 깨뜨리는 것이 그놈들이다. 난 씨발, 새벽부터 개보다 더 시끄럽게 짖어대는 새가 전부터 마음에 들지 않았다. 발로 밟으면 파삭 납작해질 것처럼 좆만한 것들이 지독히도 지저귄다. 놈들이 수십 마리 모이면 차라리 비행기 뜨는 소리가 반가울 것이다. 거슬리는 잡놈들의 목청 속에 교묘하게 자기 자리를 지키고 있는 곡은 쇼팽의 녹턴(Nocturne)이었다. 『영화 피아니스트(The Pianist)』에서 주인공 블라디슬로프 스필만(Wladyslaw Szpilman)이 녹음실에서 조용히 연주하던 ‘Nocturne Op.20’, 영화와 똑같이 세상과 음악이 조용하다. 난 어쩐지 라디오를 틀고 싶어졌다. 그러면 창밖의 좆같은 새들이 방해받은 것에 울컥해서 폭격을 퍼부을지도 모른다. 놈들이 창문을 깨부수고 안으로 들어오면 나는 놈들을 죄다 잡아서 도로 던져버릴 것이다. 좀 닥치라고 말이다. 뻐근한 목을 뒤로 확 젖히며 결핍환자처럼 떨리는 눈을 억지로 열었더니 리처드가 무릎을 모으고 앉아 그 위에다 자기 머리를 기댄 채 나를 내려다보고 있었다.  
“안 자고 있었어? 어디 아파?”  
그렇게 물어보며 난 몸을 잠깐 옆으로 젖혔다. 담배가 말렸기 때문이다. 바닥에 던져놓은 바지, 어느새 리처드가 개어 놨다. 집어 올리고 주머니를 뒤져서 담뱃갑을 꺼냈다. 내가 담뱃불을 붙이고 자신의 발등을 손으로 문지르자 리처드는 살포시 웃으면서 대답했다.   
“아니야, 자다 깬 거야.”  
그리고 리처드는 내 얼굴 위로 떠오르기 시작한 담배 연기를 손으로 거두었다.  
“왜 날 그렇게 봐?”  
나를 빤히 바라보는 리처드 시선이 부담스러워서 슬쩍 물어봤다.  
“예뻐서.”  
리처드는 기다렸다는 듯이 냉큼 대답했다.  
“존나 토할 것 같다. 무서운 년, 이런 식으로 복수하다니.”  
“그 여자보다 네가 더 예뻐. 네가 아까워.”  
내가 웩웩거리거나 말거나 아랑곳하지 않고 리처드는 계속 토할 것 같은 말을 지껄이면서 내 뺨을 만졌다. 난 어깨를 뒤로 끌어올려 침대 헤드에 뒤통수를 갖다 대고 몸을 좀 세웠다. 어정쩡한 자세긴 한데, 담뱃재가 얼굴에 떨어지는 불상사를 막기 위해선 어쩔 수 없었다.  
“뭔 여자?”  
나는 빈 재떨이 위에 재를 털며 물었다. 리처드는 사근사근하니 웃고는 있지만, 좀 무서운 얼굴이었다. 싸하다고 해야 하나? 동판화 찍어낼 때 부식시키는 산을 몇 방울 튕긴 것처럼 부글부글 끓으며 덴 것 같은 그런 느낌이었다. 동판화는 되도록 하지 않는 것이 좋다, 짜증 나니까. 칠칠맞다면 더욱 하지 않는 게 좋다. 내 팔엔 산이 튄 흉터가 점찍은 것처럼 몇 개 있다. 동판화 찍다 데인 흉터다. 난 칠칠맞은 놈이다.   
“…….”  
“카렌?”  
속이 또다시 따끔따끔하며 찔려왔으므로 나는 잘못을 실토했다.   
“그 여자 이름이 카렌이야?”  
그러니까 리처드는 내 담배를 빼앗아 자기가 물어버렸다. 주황색 테이블 램프 불빛이 갑자기 샛노래지는 것 같다. 진한 노란 바탕에 둥둥 뜬 리처드 머리카락은 검은색이니까 마치 경고 표지판처럼 눈에 확 들어왔다. 태연하게 머리를 기대고 있을 분위기가 아닌 것 같아 나는 아예 바로 앉아 눈치를 보며 공손한 태도로 우물쭈물 대답했다.   
“어…….”  
아주 정신 놓은 줄 알았더니 기억은 하고 있던 모양이다. 이제 나는 물에 젖은 빨랫감처럼 탈탈 털릴 것이다. 아, 씨발, 괜히 술 마셔서……. 말없이 담배만 피우는 리처드를 나는 머리카락을 벅벅 긁으며 쳐다봤다. 웃으면 좀 봐줄까? 할 말이 없어서 이를 드러내며 멍청하게 웃었더니 리처드가 주먹을 쥐고 딱딱한 손가락뼈를 세워 내 얼굴을 찍듯이 밀었다. 그리고 물었다.   
“그 여자하고 잤어?”  
“어.”  
찍힌 볼이 얼얼하다. 담뱃재를 털며 리처드는 한숨을 쉬었다.   
“나쁜놈.”  
“미안.”  
그리고 다시 입술로 담배를 가져가 빨아들인다. 연기를 내뱉고는 이맛살을 찌푸렸다. 신경질적인 표정이 끝내주게 섹시하다. 난 리처드가 짜증 낼 때가 정말 좋다. 물론 좆같이 심술을 부릴 때면 감당은 안 되지만, 얼굴은 끝내준다. 짜증 내는 것도 모자라 목에 핏대를 세우고 소리까지 지를 때면 좀 닥치라고 베개로 얼굴을 파묻어버리고 싶은 충동이 들 때도 있었지만, 저 얼굴이 흘리는 묘한 분위기 때문에 다 참을 수 있었다. 그래서 한 번도 그러지 못했다. 뜬금없는 소리긴 한데, 그래서 난 가끔 리처드가 치통을 앓았으면 좋겠다는 생각을 했다. 이가 아픈 쪽으로 목을 젖히고, 그 커다란 손으로 뺨을 감싸며 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸리고 앓는 소릴 내는 게 듣고 싶었다. 그럼 나는 리처드 신경질을 받아주지 않고도 마음껏 그의 찡그린 얼굴을 감상할 수 있을 것이다. 말하면 변태라고 욕먹겠지만, 정말이다. 한 번쯤은 보고 싶다.   
“됐어.”  
시무룩하게 대꾸하며 리처드는 고개를 돌려 버렸다.   
“화났어?”  
“아니.”  
그리고 여전히 고개를 돌린 채 담배를 꺼버렸다. 그것도 모자라 자기 무릎에다 얼굴을 묻어버렸다. 앞으로 따라서 흘러내린 머리카락을 보고 있자니 가슴이 철렁 내려앉아서 답답하다. 리처드가 차라리 내 뺨을 때려줬으면 좋겠다. 나는 리처드의 어깨를 흔들며 아부에 가까운 애원을 했다.   
“화난 것 같은데, 얼굴 좀 보여줘 리치.”  
“지금 네 얼굴 보고 싶지 않아.”  
정강이를 팔로 꽉 끌어안으며 리처드가 말했다. 지금 나는 리처드에게 담배를 빼앗겨서 입이 말리기도 했고, 이년이 날 피 마르게 하기도 하고, 하여간 몸이 바짝 마르는 기분이다.   
“미치겠다, 여자처럼 굴지 좀 마.”  
“말 걸지 마, 지금 널 죽여 버리고 싶으니까.”  
내가 쓴소릴 하니까 리처드는 살벌하게 대꾸했다.  
“씨발, 네가 그런 말 하면 존나 무섭단 말이야. 얼굴 좀, 리치. 얼굴, 응?”  
그 말은 몸이 쭈뼛 설정도로 섬뜩했으므로, 나는 리처드를 좀 더 세차게 흔들면서 매달렸다. 그랬더니 리처드는 쌀쌀맞게 한마디 툭 내뱉었다.  
“걸레.”  
“뭐?”  
존나 상투적인 표현이라서 안 하고 싶은데, 다른 표현을 못 찾겠다. 난 귀를 의심했다. 심지어 놀랐다. 내가 들은 말이 정말인가 싶어서 되물었더니 리처드는 또 쌀쌀맞게, 이건 분명히 일부러 그러는 것이다. 원래도 말을 좀 느리게 하는 편이지만, 평소보다 더, 어린애한테 단어 몹쓸 단어 가르쳐 주는 것처럼, 아니다, 시발, 뼈가 툭 튀어나온 가느다란 목덜미 안으로 뜨끈하게 적시는 것처럼 쌀쌀맞기 그지없는데 다정하고 친절하게 상냥한 말씨로 한 단어 한 단어 끊어서 천천히 말했다.   
“걸레 같은 년.”  
내가 얼마나 믿을 수 없을 만큼 놀랐냐면, 차라리 오사마 빈 라덴(Osama Bin Laden)과 조지 부시( George Walker Bush)가 어깨동무하고 다정하게 만찬을 즐긴 소식이 뉴스에 나온다면 소파에 드러누워서 TV를 보며 씨발 놀고들 있네, 하고 아무렇지도 않게 빈정거리며 믿었을 것이다. 하도 놀랐더니 어이없어서 웃음까지 나왔다. 이 미친년이 욕을 해도 너무 정성스럽게 했다.   
“너 설마 나보고 그런 거야, 지금? 나보고 걸레라고 한 거야? 너 욕했어? 정말 너 욕한 거 맞아? 넌 무슨 욕을 소네트 읽듯이 하냐?”  
“케이트하고도 잤다면서.”  
마침내 리처드가 고개를 들며 나를 노려봤다. 존나게 귀하고 비싼 얼굴이다, 걸레 소리 들어야 볼 수 있으니 말이다.   
“씨발, 그 여잔 대체 왜 그딴 말 해서. 야, 씨발 그 여자는 너 만나기 전에 잔 거라고.”  
“내가 알게 뭐야.”  
퉁명스럽게 말하며 리처드는 자기 어깨를 잡고 있던 내 손을 떼어냈다. 난 복잡한 기분에 빠지고 말았다. 이 좆같은 사달의 원흉인 하반신부터 허리까지 복잡한 말들이 차올랐다. 조금만 더 있으면 어깨까지 잠길 것이다.   
“하여간……걸레한테 걸레 소릴 다 듣네. 그러는 너는 씨발, 양키랑 잤으면서. 너도 그 새끼랑 잤잖아, 그 새끼랑 아직도 연락하잖아.”  
내가 좀 홧김에 윽박지르듯이 말하자 리처드는 아예 눈을 치켜떴다. 손가락 하나 들어갈 정도로 작게 벌린 입술 사이로 보이는 가지런한 아랫니가 육식동물의 이빨처럼 뾰족하고 위협적으로 보였다. 턱을 약간 앞으로 밀면서 리처드가 내게 따졌다.   
“나도 너 만나기 전에 잔 거야. 그리고 그 사람이랑 연락 자주 안 해. 적어도 네가 케이트 만나는 것보단 연락 안 한다고.”  
“씨발년아, 그럼 같은 플랫 사는데 오가다 보면 어쩌다 마주치지 안 보고 살 수 있냐? 이사할까? 어? 이사하면 돼? 아주 날 말려 죽이려고 작정했네, 이 쌍년이. 근데 그 양키는 섹스 잘해?”  
내가 전부터 은근히, 아니, 존나 궁금하긴 했지만, 꾹 참고 있던 질문을 은근슬쩍 했더니 리처드는 코웃음을 쳤다. 입술 왼쪽 끝을 비틀며 피식하고 소리를 내뱉고, 턱을 위로 들어 올리고는 거만하게 말했다.   
“응, 너보다 훨씬.”  
“이 미친년이 못하는 말이 없네.”  
열받게 얄밉고 귀여웠다. 그래서 어깨를 도로 잡고 흔들었더니 이번에도 더러운 거 집는 것처럼 엄지와 검지를 구부려 내 손을 떼어냈다. 그러고도 모자라 지저분하게 묻은 걸 털어내듯이 자기 손가락을 튕겼다.   
“손대지 마, 걸레야. 기분 나쁘니까.”  
“싫어.”  
나는 못 참고 리처드를 끌어안아 버렸다. 꽉 끌어안고 괴롭혔더니 얼굴을 자꾸 숨긴다. 얼굴 좀 보자, 리치. 타일러도 대답을 안 해서 얼굴 좀 보자니까. 하고 짜증을 좀 냈더니 오히려 더 파고들며 숨겼다. 아무리 흔들어도 나올 생각 안 하고 고집을 부렸다.   
“정말 미치겠네. 계속 이럴 거야? 우리 오랜만에 봤잖아. 이제 싸우지 말자, 내가 미안해. 기분 좀 풀어. 얼굴 좀 보여주라, 리치……뭐야, 너 울어?”  
실랑이는 적당히 하고 다시 잠이나 자고 싶었다. 비행기 타고 오면서 하도 긴장했더니 쌓인 피로가 아직 가시지 않아 이마가 얼얼할 정도로 아팠고, 어깨도 아팠다. 나는 완전히 끝낼 작정으로 자기 다리를 꼭 붙들고 있는 리처드의 팔목을 잡아다 위로 넘기며, 그의 몸을 도로 침대에다 쓰러뜨렸더니 새치름한 얼굴이 눈물범벅이었다. 내가 또 무슨 실수를 했나? 겁부터 났다. 아까처럼 얄밉게 굴었으면 좋겠는데…….   
“왜 울어, 응? 울지 마. 내가 또 욕해서 그래? 욕 안 할게.”  
난 거의 빌다시피 했다. 울지만 않으면 그 양키 새끼가 나보다 더 낫다고 계속 이죽거려도 좋으니 얼른 그쳤으면 좋겠다. 내가 젖은 제 얼굴에다 손을 더듬어 눈물을 닦아주니까 리처드가 갑자기 나를 자신에게로 확 끌어당겨 안았다. 그에게선 아무 냄새도 안 나고, 몇 시간 전에 씻어서 그런지 샴푸 냄새, 비누 냄새, 그런 것들이 섞이지 않고 겉돌고 있었다. 얼굴을 보여주지 않을 생각인지 리처드는 날 안은 팔을 풀지 않았다. 잠깐 침묵이 있었다. 좆같은 새도 입을 닥쳐줬다. 그러니까 희미하게 거실에서부터 들려오는 곡이 낯익어서 퍼뜩 떠올랐다. ‘Ballade No.1 In G Minor, Op.23’, 블라디슬로프 스필만이 장교 앞에서 낡은 피아노로 연주하던 곡. 독일인 장교, 폴란드 유대인, 독일, 독일……. 바르샤바(Warszawa), 폴란드, 독일. 리처드는 독일 장교에게 자기 신분을 대듯이 절박하게 날 안은 채로, 내 어깨에 얼굴을 묻고 흐느끼는 새된 소리로 더듬더듬 말을 이어갔다. 그러게 씨발, 전쟁 나기 전에 미국으로 도망갔어야지, 불쌍한 년. 그럼 살았을 텐데. 미군이 히틀러와 나치새끼들을 끝장내줬을 텐데.   
“난 앞으로도 네가 누구하고 자든 진심으로 화낼 수가 없어. 내가 이러니까……매번 이러고 말 거야. 기껏해야 욕하는 게 다겠지. 그리고 아무렇지도 않은 척해야겠지. 넌 어리고, 난 나이가 많으니까 화내는 건 속 좁은 짓이야. 게다가 난……난……. 하지만 안 괜찮아. 왜냐면 너하곤 진심이니까. 난 많은 사람과 자야 하지만, 그 사람들에겐 아무 마음이 없어. 난 심지어 그 사람들 이름도 몰라……. 진심인 건 너밖에 없어. 그렇지만 넌 다른 사람들과도 진심일 수 있어. 그리고 그건 정당해. 아무도 널 탓하지 않을 거야. 넌 정직하니까, 나와는 달리 정직하게 사람을 만나니까. 돈이 없어도, 목적이 없어도. 그러니까, 그러니까, 에이단, 적어도 내가 모르게 다른 사람을 만나……. 부탁할게. 만나지 말라곤 하지 않을게. 이기적이어서 미안해. 난 네가 다른 사람 만나는 게 싫어서 그래. 내가 이런데도 난 네가 다른 사람에게 똑같이 대하는 걸 견딜 수 없어. 티나, 넌 다정해. 언제나 말은 함부로 하지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 넌 무척 상냥해. 그래서 네가 욕을 해도 기분 상하지 않아. 넌 언제나 날 배려하지. 그걸 다른 사람에게도 한다는 걸 난 참을 수 없어. 내게 보여주는 네 다정한 그 얼굴을 다른 사람과 나누고 싶지 않아, 나만 보고 싶어. 그래도 네가 그런 얼굴 보여주는 다른 사람에 대해 내가 모른다면 괜찮아. 조금은 괜찮아. 밤비나, 네가 조금만 나빴다면 이렇게 마음 아프지 않을 텐데. 네가 어른이었어도 난 괜찮았을 텐데.”  
난 슬프게 기뻤다. 그가 나를 만나는 이유가 고장 안 나는 튼튼한 장난감이 필요한 어린애여서일지도 모른단 생각을 했었다. 리처드는 장난감이 필요해 보였다. 그거라도 갖고 놀지 않으면 너무 심심하고 단조로워서 지루해 죽을 것처럼 보였으니까. 난 봉사정신 투철한 놈은 아니지만, 놀아주는 건 좋다. 나도 노는 걸 좋아하기 때문이다. 아무리 지루한 소꿉놀이라 할지라도 시험기간에 들여다보는 책 한 줄보단 훨씬 재밌다. 아, 공부하기 존나 싫다. 말이 또 엇나간다. 다시, 왜 슬프게 기뻤냐면 그가 어쩌면 날 조금은 사랑할지도 모른단 생각이 들었기 때문이다. 질투는 장난감을 빼앗겨도 할 수 있다. 친구를 빼앗겨도 할 수 있고, 아무 데나 할 수 있다. 하지만 마음 아픈 부탁은 아니니까, 그의 부탁은 단순한 질투만으로는 시도조차 할 수 없는 것이므로 나는 그의 부탁이 슬펐고 마음은 기뻤다. 나는 리처드의 부드러운 머리카락을 조심스럽게 쓰다듬으면서 그를 달랬다. 흐느껴대는 탓에 몸이 계속 떨리고 있었다. 게다가 아직 열도 안 내렸다. 쉬, 괜찮아. 천천히 숨 내뱉어봐. 울지 말고, 괜찮아. 어르면서 계속 만져줬더니 천천히 가라앉았다. 날 끌어안은 팔의 힘도 풀렸다. 이윽고 나는 리처드의 얼굴을 볼 수 있었다. 코끝이 새빨개져서 눈이 부어있었다. 난 푹 젖은 뺨에다 입을 맞추면서 말했다.   
“리치.”  
“응.”  
“내가 정말 사랑하는 건 너야.”  
“…….”  
리처드의 얼굴은 또 울음으로 일그러졌다. 나는 그더러 울지 말라고 계속 몸을 어루만져줬다. 리처드가 살이 조금만 더 쪘으면 좋겠다. 많이 쪘으면 좋겠다. 지금은 안을 때마다 튀어나온 뼈들이 나를 쿡쿡 찔러 대서 너무 아프다.   
“언제부턴가 날 온종일 신경 쓰게 만드는 사람은 세상에 너밖에 없어. 난 너만 생각해. 좋은 생각, 나쁜 생각 다 너야. 네 덕분에 존나 행복하고 너 때문에 존나 열받아. 알아?”  
“…….”  
“믿어줘, 정말이야. 널 사랑해.”  
이래서 사람은 새벽엔 잠이나 자야 하는데. 부끄러운 줄도 모르고 막 내뱉는다. 좀 쑥스러워서 웃었더니 리처드는 일그러진 얼굴을 펴며 팔로 내 목을 끌어안았다.   
“밤비나, 내 착한 밤비나. 넌 매춘부에 대한 동정을 사랑이라고 착각하고 있는 거야. 그건 널 고통스럽게 만들 거야. 언젠간 후회하겠지, 진심이었던걸. 난 네게 후회가 될 거야. 어쩌면 네 인생에 오점이 될 수도 있어. 그러지 마, 네게 괴롭게 기억되고 싶지 않아. 날 가볍게 생각하고 만나. 네가 날 사랑하지 않아도 난 네 섹스 판타지를 채워줄 수 있어. 네가 원하는 모든 게 되어줄게. 넌 좋은 사람이야. 넌 착하니까 얼마든지 네 바람대로 되어 줄 수 있어. 그래서 네가 기쁘다면 그것만으로도 난 만족할 수 있어.”  
“아니야, 착각이 아니야. 동정 같은 게 아니라고, 정말 널 사랑해. 하지만 네 말대로 후회할지도 몰라. 그래도 지금은 후회 안 해. 사랑해, 리치.”  
“후회, 그런데도?”  
“응.”  
“왜…….”  
리처드는 투정부리는 것처럼 물었다. 혼자 집에서 가족을 기다리는 어린애 같다. 부모가 외출하는데 자길 혼자 두지 말라고 칭얼거리는 잗다랗게 귀여운 애 같다. 마음이 짠했다. 그래서 나는 그가 마음을 놓을 수 있도록 웃어주기로 마음먹었다.   
“몰라.”  
“왜 몰라.”  
“모른대도, 난 멍청해서 몰라. 난 병신이야. 이유는 하나도 몰라. 물어도 대답해 줄 수 없다고. 너랑 같이 있고 싶어. 같이 놀자, 혼자 그러고 있지 마. 안 심심해? 난 너처럼은 못살아. 어떻게 그렇게 살아? 지루하잖아. 그러니까 그러지 말자, 이게 다야. 이유 없어. 단지 사랑해.”  
“그러지 마.”  
그러니까 리처드는 부끄러워했다. 하지만 난 아까부터 부끄러웠으므로 쭉 부끄럽기로 했다.   
“사랑해.”  
“하지 마.”  
“누가 뭐라 해도 넌 나한텐 천사 같아. 아니야, 넌 천사야.”  
“바보 같은 카라 미아(Cara mia), 카라 벨(Cara bel), 카라 미아 벨라(Cara mia bella). 날 그렇게 생각해줘서 고마워. 내 예쁜 밤비나, 넌 영원히 내게 착한 어린애일 거야. 그래서 난 마음이 아파.”  
난 반도 알아들을 수 없는 말을 하면서 리처드는 예쁘게 웃었다. 밖에 비가 오기 시작했다. 그래서 새들이 다 숨은 것 같다. 몸 위로 떨어지는 빗소리, 귀 기울이면 점차 커져서 머리끝까지 수면 아래로 데리고 간다. 나는 리처드를 끌어안고 눈을 감았다. ‘Waltz No.3 In A Minor, Op.28, No.2’, 발라드는 끝났다. 

일어났더니 한낮이었다. 오후거나, 늦은 아침이거나 둘 중 하나려니 한다. 시계를 확인할까 하다가 귀찮아서 관뒀다. 이제 새들은 다 들어갔고, 사람들 오가는 소리와 다른 집에서 벽을 타고 올라오는 소음이 꽤 요란했다. 그건 가슴 뻐근하게 요동치는 것이어서 싫지만은 않다. 오히려 좋다. 리처드와 나는 동시에 잠에서 깼다. 내가 일어나자마자 담배부터 찾고 있으니까 리처드는 자기 눈을 비비며 하품을 했다. 그리고 어깨를 잔뜩 움츠렸다가 쭉 펴며 기지개를 켰다.   
“좋은 아침.”  
“좋은 아침.”  
눈이 마주치자 우리는 동시에 웃으면서 말했다. 잠에서 막 깬 리처드의 목소리는 꽉 잠겨 있어서 귀에 묵직하게 깔릴 정도로 낮았다. 담배 연기에 갈라진 내 목소리가 도리어 높았다. 난 기지개 켜고 있던 리처드의 겨드랑이를 손으로 쿡 찔렀다. 장난을 치고 싶었다. 리처드가 화들짝 놀라며 얼른 팔을 내렸다.   
“하지 마, 뭐하는 짓이야 변태야.”  
“매끈매끈해서. 진짜 부드럽다.”  
“너 정말 싫어.”  
내가 또 찌를까 겁나는지 리처드는 힘을 꽉 주며 팔짱을 단단하게 꼈다. 더 괴롭혀야겠다. 옆구리를 간질였다. 리처드가 날 걷어찼다. 걷어차인 배를 문지르다가 난 문득 생각나는 게 있어서 물어볼 작정으로 리처드를 물렀다.  
“리치.”  
“응?”  
“밤비나가 뭐야 근데? 어제부터 자꾸 그렇게 부르던데.”   
“Ciao Ciao Bambina.”  
리처드가 빙긋 웃으며 대답했다.  
“그러니까 그게 뭐냐고.”  
“모르니? 칸초넨데.”  
내가 다시 물으니까 날 얕잡아 보며 말했다. 넌 애국가도 몰라? 마치 이런 말투였다.   
“몰라. 난 아이리쉬지 이탈리안이 아냐. 씨발 왜 하나같이 나만 보면 그래?”  
“Ciao Ciao Bambina.”  
“아, 얼른.”  
“정말이지, 말해주고 있잖아. 왜 그렇게 성격이 급해? ……Mille violini suonati dal vento, Tutti i colori dell'arcobaleno, Vanno a fermare una pioggia d'argento, Ma piove, piove sul nostro amor…….”  
리처드는 나는 모르는 노래를 흥얼거렸다.   
“노래야?”  
내가 다시 물으니까 리처드는 짜증이 났는지 인상을 살짝 찌푸렸다가 내 손을 잡고 거실로 나왔다. 그리고 여태 돌아가고 있는 쇼팽을 끄고 낡은 앨범 하나를 꺼냈다. 경쾌한 노래였다. 가사는 들어도 모르겠지만. 나중에 찾아봤다. 대강 이런 가사야, K. Ciao, ciao, bambina, un bacio ancora, E poi per sempre ti perderò, Come una fiaba, l'amore passa: C'era una volta poi non c'è più……. 속았어, 멜로디는 산뜻하고 밝은데 가사가 존나 우울해. 이별 노래였어. 난 삐딱하게 한쪽 다리를 짚고 서서 리처드에게 다시 물어봤다.   
“그러니까 무슨 뜻인데?”  
리처드는 가사를 따라 흥얼거리다 멈췄다.   
“bye, bye, baby.”  
“뭐……?”  
“작은 아가씨라고 말하는 게 더 괜찮을 것 같기도 해. 그래, 그게 더 어울리는 것 같다.”  
베이비 소리 듣는 순간부터 나는 피가 얼어붙는 것 같았는데 리처드는 뭐가 재밌는지 혼자서 키득키득 웃었다. 난 질색하며 말했다.   
“소름 끼친다, 미친년아. 밖에 나가선 그러지 마라. 가끔 넌 나보다 더한 것 같아. 난 맨정신엔 그런 말 못해.”  
리처드는 시치미 떼며 말을 돌렸다.  
“팬케이크 먹을래?”  
난 몹시 배가 고팠으므로 그의 제안을 거절하지 않았다. 얼른 그의 등 뒤로 가서 허리를 끌어안고 부엌으로 떠밀다시피 데려가며 말했다.  
“어, 폭신폭신하게.”  
싱크대 앞에 선 리처드가 내게로 등을 돌리며 얄밉게 말했다.   
“싫은걸? 난 얇고 바삭한 게 더 좋아. 크레페로 먹는 게 훨씬 좋아. 그리고 팬케이크 오늘은 안 먹을래. 키쉬 로렌 먹고 싶어.”  
“존나, 묻지를 말지. 씨발년.”  
리처드는 말은 그렇게 하면서 밀가루를 꺼내 팬케이크 반죽을 만들었다. 근데 나 때문은 아닌 것 같다. 키쉬 로렌보다 팬케이크 만드는 게 더 간단하니까 그런 것 같다. 나는 그가 반죽을 만드는 내내 뒤에 붙어 주린 배를 움켜쥐고 리처드의 곧은 등을 구경했다. 꾸덕꾸덕해진 볼 안의 반죽도 구경했다. 재밌어 보였다. 나도 해볼래, 리처드의 손등 위로 내 손을 겹치며 말했다. 또 크툴루 불러내지 마. 일전에 내가 만든 봉골레가 여전히 끔찍한지 리처드가 머리를 절레절레 흔들며 경고했다. 그리고 스토브에 불을 붙였다.


	62. Chapter 62

오라는 눈은 안 오고 또 비가 기분은 물론 땅까지 죄다 적시는 그런 날씨였다. 런던으로 돌아오고 나서 며칠간 아무것도 안 했다. 눈만 뜨면 먹고, 또 자고, 눈 맞으면 섹스하고, 먹고, 섹스하고, 도로 자고. 조만간 그동안 빠졌던 체중이 도로 복귀할 것 같다. 아니다. 하도 해대서 안 찔 것 같기도 하다. 내내 근육통에 시달렸는데, 처음엔 장시간 비행에 지쳐 피곤해서 그런가 싶었다. 아니었다, 발정 난 개새끼처럼 미친 듯이 해대서 그런 것 같다. 그리고 이건 리처드 때문이다. 날 가만히 내버려두지 않는다. 난 내가 일찍 죽는다면 사고로 죽거나, 술 먹고 깝치다가 훌리건에게 맞아 죽을 것이라고 생각했는데 이제 복상사도 염두에 두어야 할 것 같다. 한 번은 내가 항복해서 물었다. 그냥 자위해라, 날 내버려두고. 나 말라 죽을 것 같다. 이런 식으로 복수하지 마, 내가 항복할게. 그동안 존나게 해대서 미안해. 이제 내가 한계야. 리처드는 피식 웃었다. 네가 있는데 뭐하러? 그 야릇하게 웃는 얼굴이 날 또 존나 꼴리게 만들어서 난 그가 원하는 대로 해줬다. 그러고 보니 저 인간은 자위를 하긴 할까? 어쨌든 전날도 새벽까지 하다가 지쳐 잠들고, 오전 늦게 일어나 또 아침 겸 점심을 먹었다. 며칠 만에 리처드는 기어이 키쉬 로렌을 만들었다. 오븐 열기가 뜨겁다. 냄새도 기분 좋다. 드레싱 가운 차림의 리처드는 더 좋다. 뒷모습이 꽤 괜찮았다. 난 리처드가 드레싱 가운을 입을 때면 언제나 허리를 꽉 졸라 묶어준다. 리처드는 답답하다고 싫어했지만, 허리는 쑥 들어가 있는 쪽이 보기 좋으니까. 안에 뭘 받쳐 입는 건 별로다. 원래는 잠옷 위에 걸치지만, 맨살에 걸치고 있는 쪽이 더 좋다. 이건 단지 내 고집이다. 남색 바탕에 그보다 더 짙은 파란 선이 세로로 촘촘하게 들어간 드레싱 가운은 미끌미끌한 재질이어서 만지고 있으면 기분이 좋아진다. 밑으로 축 처진 주머니 안엔 으레 담배나 라이터, 잡다한 메모 같은 것들이 들어 있었다. 오늘은 키쉬 로렌의 레시피를 끼적여놓은 메모 한 장이 들어 있다. 담배는 전날 새로 산 것이다. 결국, 리처드는 금연할 생각이 없는 것이다. 식탁 위에 갓 구운 키쉬 로렌을 꺼내놓고, 막 식사를 하려던 차였는데 문 두드리는 소리가 났다. 이 집에 있을 땐 전화벨 소리와 문 두드리는 소리만큼 끔찍하고 무서운 것도 없을 것이다. 꼭 우리가 사형수이고, 집행인이 우리를 부르는 것 같았다. 우리는 둘 다 포크를 꼭 쥐고 긴장했다. 내가 문 열까? 또다시 들리는 문 두드리는 소리에 나는 조그만 목소리로 리처드에게 물었다. 아니야, 내가 열게. 리처드는 한숨을 쉬며 의자를 빼고 일어났다. 난 그를 혼자 보내기 싫어서 따라갔다. 그리고 리처드의 어깨에 팔을 걸치고 껄렁한 자세로 서서 긴장한 티를 내지 않기 위해 노력했다. 남이 내가 겁먹은 거 눈치 까는 건 좋지 않은 일이다. 약해 보이면 그걸로 끝이다. 어디 가나 싸움은 기선제압이 제일 중요하다. 실제로 상대가 나보다 힘이 훨씬 세도 그걸 티 내지만 않으면 그래도 가망은 좀 있다. 뭐, 그래 봤자 내가 존나게 허접한 새끼라는 사실이 변하는 것은 아니지만 말이다. 

“안녕, M.”  
이걸 다행이라고 해야 할까? 그나마 다행인 것 같으니 다행이라고 하자. 문을 두드린 사람은 해리 리히터였다. 그는 손에 무언가를 잔뜩 들고 있었다. 나와 마찬가지로 잔뜩 긴장해 있었던 리처드는 그의 얼굴을 보자 안심했는지 굳어있던 인상을 폈다. 그리고 아직 졸음에 취해 나른한 목소리로 그에게 손을 흔들며 인사했다.   
“안녕.”  
“터너 씨, 오랜만이네요. 그간 잘 지내셨습니까?”  
그리고 리히터는 내 얼굴을 본다. 우리 둘 다 좀 껄끄러웠다. 대화를 나눈 것은 더블린에서 했던 전화통화가 마지막이었고, 얼굴 본 것은 더블린으로 가던 날, 공항에 가기 직전 마주친 이후로 처음이었다. 난 심지어 민망하기까지 했다. 죽어도 안 올 것처럼 굴어놓고, 이러고 있는 게 말이다. 그래서 그에게 평소보단 좀 살갑게 굴었다.  
“예, 오랜만. 그럭저럭요. 그쪽은?”  
“저도 잘 지냈습니다. 이봐, M. 이게 뭔지 알아?”  
완전히 끝났다면서요? 리히터가 내게 빈정거리는 것 같다. 난 헛기침을 했고, 해리 리히터는 그런 날 힐끔거리며 내리깔아보더니 씩 웃으면서 리처드에게 두 손에 들고 있던 쇼핑백을 들어 보이며 물었다. 그는 기대감에 잔뜩 부풀어 있었다. 리처드는 그가 내민 쇼핑백을 받았다. 꽤 묵직한지 아, 살짝 소리를 내면서. 해쓱한 얼굴에 뺨만 슬그머니 붉히며 리처드가 그에게 되물었다.   
“뭐야?”  
“너 좋아하는 거.”  
“아, 고마워.”  
쇼핑백을 끌어안으며 리처드는 그 겉면을 손으로 쓸어봤다. 꽤 커다란 상자가 들어있는 것 같았다. 리히터가 눈을 반짝였다.   
“안 궁금해?”  
“나 좋아하는 거라며.”  
“그래, 그게 뭔지 안 궁금해?”  
“내가 굳이 안 봐도 뭐……네가 알아서 했겠지. 고마워, 해리.”  
시큰둥한 리처드의 태도에 해리 리히터는 좀 실망한 눈치였다. 난 해리 리히터에게 동감한다. 리처드는 종종 시큰둥한 모습을 보인다. 지루한 걸 숨기지 않는다. 그럴 때마다 나는 기운 좀 차리라고 그에게 존나게 재롱떨었지만, 내가 무슨 수를 써도 여전히 울적한 리처드 얼굴 때문에 힘이 쭉 빠지는 것 같았다. 존나 좆같다.   
“조금이라도 기쁜 내색이라도 해주지, 섭섭하게.”  
“매번 받으니 부담스러워서 그래. 무척 고마워, 됐니?”  
와, 시발 한 대 패고 싶다. 존나 얄밉게 군다. 난 어이가 없어서 그만 리처드의 어깨에 두르고 있던 팔을 풀고 말았다. 내가 다 미안했다. 해리 리히터는 한숨을 쉬며 말했다.   
“이런 반응 기대한 게 아니었는데. 어쨌든 부담스러워 하지 마.”  
“응.”  
리처드는 한사코 시큰둥한 태도를 거두지 않았다. 존나 오만하기까지 했다. 내가 다 미안합니다. 난 표정으로 해리 리히터에게 사과했다. 리히터는 측은한 얼굴로 웃기만 했다.

해리 리히터를 안으로 들이고, 리처드는 둘이 먼저 먹고 있으라며 그와 날 식탁으로 보냈다. 키쉬 로렌이네, 맛있겠다. 리히터가 리처드더러 들으라고 일부러 과장되게 말했지만, 리처드 망할년은 대꾸도 없이 쇼핑백만 들고 거실로 가서 소파에 풀썩 소리 나게 앉았다. 리처드가 아직 입도 대지 않은 썰렁한 포크를 자신이 쥐며 접시 위에 정갈하게 놓인 파이를 뜨던 리히터가 갑자기 날 보더니 한소리 했다.  
“아, 터너 씨. 괜찮으시다면 옷을 더 걸치지 않으시겠어요? 아침부터 남자 벗은 걸 봐야 한다니 곤혹스럽네요.”  
난 바지만 걸치고 있었다. 그의 지적에 무안해져서 난 머리를 긁적였다.   
“씨발, 자다 깨서 막 아침 먹고 있었다고요. 그러게 누가 아침부터 오래?”  
이음새 단단한 가구처럼 단정한 미소를 지으며 해리 리히터는 포크를 푹 찔러 넣었다. 난 괜히 내 몸이 찔린 것처럼 꿈틀했다.  
“정확히는 점심 무렵이죠. 아침은 당신에게 해당하는 말이고요, 터너 씨. 용케 리처드가 그 꼴로 돌아다녀도 참아주는군요? 저더러는 맨살 보기 싫다고 한여름에 반팔 셔츠도 못 입게 하던데.”  
대강은 그가 리처드에게 어떻게 시달렸는지 알 것 같다. 화장실 쓰는 것도 세 시간마다 한 번씩으로 정해놓았으니 오죽했으려니 싶다. 소파에 앉아 쇼핑백에 든 상자를 꺼내고 포장을 뜯으며 리처드는 우리 쪽은 쳐다보지도 않고 퉁명스럽게 말했다.   
“남자 벗은 모습 보기 싫어, 역겨워. 여자도 벗은 모습 보기 싫어, 부담스러워.”  
“저것 좀 보세요, 저런다니까요.”  
쯧쯧, 혀를 차며 리히터가 쓰게 웃었다.   
“난 그냥 내버려두던데?”  
보다시피, 난 바지만 입었다. 여름엔 그마저도 안 입고 속옷만 입고 있을 때도 잦았다. 좀 싫어하는 눈치긴 했다. 더운데 어쩌라고? 내가 따지니까 실내온도 18도를 가리키는 에어컨을 가리키면서 에어컨 바람보다 더 쌀쌀맞게 말했다. 에어컨 틀었어, 티나. 그만 옷 입지 않을래? 좆까, 병신아. 더워. 난 결국 안 입었다.  
“부럽네요.”  
해리 리히터는 말을 마치고 식사에 집중했다. 그도 식사 중엔 말이 거의 없는 편이었다. 먹는 게 되게 까다롭고 조심스러운 사람이다. W 교수 같은 인간, 식사하면서 남 깔아뭉개는 걸 아주 쉽게 해낸다. 처음엔 리히터의 힐난을 씹고 꼴리는 대로 키쉬 로렌을 먹으려다가 그의 잘나기 그지없는 꼬락서니를 보니 괜히 주눅이 드는지라 난 침실로 들어가서 대충 옷을 걸쳐 입고 다시 나왔다. 좀 억울하기도 했다. 드레싱 가운을 걸치긴 했지만, 리처드도 맨몸이었으므로. 나야 보기 좋긴 했지만, 그래도 억울한 건 억울하다. 여하튼 들러붙는 옷의 촉감이 별로여서 손으로 떼었다가 놨다가 반복하며 의자에 앉아 막 파이 한 조각을 입에 집어넣는데 포장 뜯는 것을 마친 리처드가 갑자기 계집애처럼 비명을 질렀다. 맙소사. 그러면서 호들갑을 떨었다. 리히터와 나는 깜짝 놀라서 동시에 소리 난 쪽을 쳐다봤다. 소리의 진원지에는 존나게 길쭉하고 커다란 남자가 제 몸집만 한 레고 상자를 들고 어린애처럼 좋아하고 있었다.  
“와, 카페 코너(Café Corner)야. 게다가 네 개나 있어, 마, 맙소사. 붙여서 확장할 수 있겠다. 나 이거 정말 갖고 싶었는데.”  
리히터의 선물은 레고였다. 난 믿을 수가 없었다. 그만 입에 넣던 파이를 뱉고 말았다. 서른 넘은, 그것도 곧 마흔인 남자에게 주는 선물이라고 레고라고? 뭐, 리히터가 선물한 레고는 무지막지하게 크고 복잡해 보이긴 하다만, 그래도 만약 내가 앨리에게 레고를 선물로 준다면 앨리는 마지못해 그것을 받을 것이고, 에이미와 엄마는 날 비난할 것이다. 그런데 커다란 상자를 끌어안고 리처드는 진심으로 좋아하며 어쩔 줄 몰라 했다. 웃는 것도 하하, 짧게 내뱉듯이 웃는 게 전부인 리처드가 목소리가 갈라질 정도로 호들갑 떨면서 웃음을 터뜨리는 모습은 보기 드문 것이다. 그는 굉장히 천진하게 웃었다. 저렇게 웃는 걸 보니 뭔가 시비를 걸고 싶긴 한데, 그럴 마음이 서서히 사라진다. 아직 파이를 다 먹지 않았음에도 불구하고 리히터는 포크를 내려놓았다.   
“마음에 들어?”  
그리고 리처드에게 다가가서 그의 옆에 걸터앉았다. 리처드는 상자를 내려놓고 해리 리히터의 목에 팔을 감아 그를 꽉 끌어안으면서 그의 뺨에 연신 입을 맞췄다.   
“응, 무지 좋아. 정말 고마워, 해리. 사랑해, 고마워. 정말 사랑해.”  
가관이었다. 귀 따가울 정도로 쪽쪽 거리는 소리가 요란했다. 리히터는 실실 웃으며 리처드의 머리를 마구 헤집었다. 난 속이 다 불편해졌다. 다행이다, 네가 안 좋아할까 봐 걱정했지. 리히터 개새끼는 아예 무릎 위에다 저 커다란 걸 올려놓고 어르기 시작했다. 기뻐, 마음에 들어. 리처드는 당장 조립할 기세였다.   
“리치, 너 애냐? 아직도 레고 갖고 놀아?”  
좀 열 받아서 내가 따졌더니 리처드는 시무룩하게 되물었다.   
“왜……. 갖고 놀면 안 돼? 아저씨가 갖고 놀면 이상해? 레고 갖고 놀기엔 나이가 너무 많나…….”  
본인이 아저씨란 걸 알긴 아는구나. 모르는 줄 알았는데. 가끔은 나도 까먹고 있던 사실인데.  
“아니, 그런 건 아닌데……. 몰라, 나보고 조립해달라고 하지 마. 나 시발, 저번에 너 DIY 하겠다고 설치는 거 도와주다 몸살 걸린 거 까먹었냐? 넌 뭐든 너무 본격적으로 하려고 해서 문제야.”  
“내가 알아서 할게. 뭐라고 하지 마, 티나. 제발 갖고 놀게 해줘.”  
“그래, 갖고 놀아. 와서 파이나 먹어. 은근슬쩍 또 안 먹으려고 하지 말고. 이거 다 안 먹으면 레고 갖다 버릴 거야.”  
“응, 먹을게, 다 먹을게. 버리지 마.”  
리처드는 내게 매달리듯이 말하며 황급히 해리 리히터의 무릎 위에서 내려와서 레고 상자 뚜껑을 도로 닫고 식탁으로 뛰듯이 걸어왔다. 뒤따라온 리히터가 신기하다는 듯이 나를 본다. 내 옆자리에 앉은 리처드는 급했는지 내 포크를 쥐었다. 그거 내 포큰데. 그리고 내 파인데? 내가 말하니까 리처드는 아, 한숨 쉬며 도로 내려놓고 새 포크와 아직 오븐에 들어있던 따끈한 파이를 꺼내왔다. 리처드가 내 걸 먹는 게 싫은 건 아니다. 오히려 나야 환영이다. 하지만 분명 자기가 처먹어놓고 나중에 더럽니 어쩌니 딴소리할까 봐 미리 자른 것뿐이다. 그런 식으로 시달리는 건 진절머리 난다. 안 그래도 같이 지내면 시달릴 것이 지천으로 깔렸다. 길가에 손톱만큼 작은 부서진 돌멩이보다도. 리처드가 지랄할 때면 돌멩이들이 자글자글하게 내게로 다가왔다. 그러면 꼭 그 뾰족한 끝들이 나를 마구 긁어놓는 것 같다.   
“이런 식으로 먹이면 되는구나.”  
말없이 파이를 먹는 리처드를 물끄러미 바라보며 해리 리히터가 감탄한 얼굴로 말했다.   
“여태 몰랐어요?”  
나도 몇 번을 삽질한 끝에 얻어낸 귀한 방법이었다.   
“예, 포크 들고 억지로 떠먹이기만 했었는데……. 고생했죠, 그동안.”  
“밖에 저 좆같은 공구도 다 갖다 버린다고 협박하면 잘 먹어요. 아니면 너 밥 안 먹으면 나 죽을 거야 하고 질질 짜면 좀 먹어주더라. 근데 그건 내가 쪽팔린 일이니까 어지간하면 잘 안 써요.”  
내가 포크로 테라스 쪽을 가리켰더니 리처드의 얼굴이 싸늘하게 식었다.   
“에이단, 설마 그 거 버렸어?”  
급하게 입에 든 것을 삼키고 리처드가 물었다.   
“안 버렸어, 병신아. 버렸다간 네가 날 테라스 밖으로 떠밀 텐데 미쳤다고 버리냐? 목숨이 아까우면 가만히 있어야지. 고만 쫑알대고, 빨리 먹기나 해.”  
아까 전부터 얄미워서 머리카락을 죽 잡아당겼더니 아파, 하지 마. 먹을게. 투정부리며 리처드는 파이 한 접시를 마저 비웠다.   
“그런데 해리, 왜 왔어?”  
그리고 한다는 말이 저따위다. 조금 전 사랑한다는 말이 다 거짓말 같다. 그러나 리히터는 그다지 실망하지 않은 눈치였다. 도리어 이런 것에 익숙해 보였다. 그도 막 접시를 다 비운 차였다. 포크를 접시 옆에 가지런히 놓으며 입가에 묻은 부스러기를 냅킨으로 닦아내고 차분하게 통보했다.   
“너 병원 데리고 가려고.”  
“넌 일도 안 하니? 그렇게 한가해?”  
담담한 리히터의 어조에 눈을 흘기며 리처드가 되물었다.   
“아니, 바빠. 잠깐 시간 비운 거야.”  
“병원은 싫어, 해리.”  
그리고 칭얼거렸다. 리히터는 점잖게 그를 타일렀다.   
“또 그런다. 싫으면 어쩌려고? 안 갔다가 또 아프면 어떡해?”  
“말하기 싫은데 자꾸 말하라 그런단 말이야.”  
“오는 길에 아이스크림 사줄게. 이만 준비 해, 리처드. 곧 병원 예약시간이야.”  
“내가 어린애도 아니고.”  
“케이크? 뭘 사줘야 네가 좋아할까?”  
왠지 안타깝다. 남자는 애가 달아 있었다. 리처드는 고집스럽게 입술을 깨물었다.   
“됐어.”  
“짜증 좀 내지 마, 리치. 봐주라.”  
“됐다고.”  
“너 안 가고 고집부리면 터너 씨 싫어할 텐데?”  
갑자기 해리 리히터가 내 쪽을 보며 씩 웃었다. 그는 씩 웃는다. 데면데면한 사이엔 매력적으로 보일 만큼 허물없이 유쾌한 웃음이었지만, 뜯어보면 그리 유쾌하지만은 않다. 저 남자도 살면서 은근히 쓴맛은 볼 장 다 본 것 같다. 석연찮은 웃음 있지 않은가, 이중적인 웃음, 딱 그것이었다. 허물없는 것처럼 보이지만, 실은 있는 대로 다 뒤집어쓰고 있다. 억지로 쓰고 있는 천박하고 가벼운 가면이라고 해야 하나, 여객선 일등석 객실에 있어야 할 인간이 깔끔하게 빗어 넘긴 머리카락을 대충 헝클어트려 놓고 이만하면 됐겠지, 같잖은 생각하며 삼등석 홀에 끼어 있는 꼴이었다. 튄단 말이다, 한마디로. 그에게 싸구려 맥주와 카드 게임, 폴카는 어울리지 않는다. 왈츠나 어울리겠지.   
“날 왜 걸고넘어져요?”  
나는 떨떠름하게 물었다. 해리 리히터는 끝까지 가식적이었다.  
“당신이 리처드에게 먹히는 것 같아서요.”  
그는 머리가 대단히 좋은 사람 같다. 응용이 빨랐다.   
“정말이야 티나? 싫어?”  
“몰라, 시발년아. 너 아픈 거야 싫긴 한데.”  
“그래, 알았어. 나 옷 좀 입고 올게.”  
리처드는 마지못해 드레싱 가운의 허리끈을 다시 고쳐 매며 자리에서 일어났다. 드레스 룸으로 걸어가는 뒷모습이 위험해 보였다. 오른쪽 다리를 또 질질 끌었다. 리처드가 걸어가는 세상은 기울어져 보였다. 툭 치기만 해도 주르르 미끄러질 것처럼. 

비를 좀 맞고 싶어졌다. 담배 좀 피울게요. 하고 자리에 앉은 해리 리히터에게 말하고 간만에 테라스로 나왔다. 밖은 제법 추웠다. 거기 얌전히 있으면 좋을 텐데 리히터는 기어이 날 따라왔다. 나와 얘기를 나누고 싶은 것 같다. 나는 난간에 팔을 괴고 담뱃불을 붙이며 그에게 물었다.   
“병원은 무슨 병원 말하는 거예요?”  
“신경정신과. 상담도 있고요. 일주일에 두 번이에요. 당신이라도 잘 감시해요. 저번처럼 그런 일 벌어지는 건 제 쪽에서 사양이니까요.”  
어이없네, 미친새끼. 헛웃음이 나왔다.  
“원인 제공한 게 누군데?”  
내가 빈정거리자 리히터는 또 그 쓴웃음을 지었다. 보기 싫은 얼굴이다. 먼 곳을 응시하며 리히터는 우울한 얼굴로 천천히 말을 이어갔다.   
“그거야 잘 알죠. 너무 잘 알고 있어서 문제죠. 어쩔 수 없으니 문제지. 당신도 어쩔 수 없잖아요, 터너 씨. 우리 중 누구도 어떻게 할 수 없어요. 우린 불가능해요. 제가 할 수 있는 건 기껏해야 저런 것뿐이죠. 리처드가 정말 저런 걸 받고 기뻐한다고 생각하세요? 아니요, 기뻐하는 체하는 것뿐이지. 리처드가 정말 바라는 건 아마도……됐습니다. 쓸데없는 소리 같네요. 여하튼 당신도……그래요, 그래도 당신은 차라리 제 처지보단 낫군요.”  
난 이 남자와 진지하게 말을 섞을 생각은 별로 없다. 그리고 당사자가 자리를 비운 상태에서 이런저런 얘기를 지껄이는 건 예의가 아닌 것 같다. 그래서 말을 돌렸다.   
“내가 보기엔 정말 좋아하는 것 같은데. 저 인간 저런 거 되게 좋아해요.”  
“그래요? 그렇다니 다행이군요.”  
난 담배를 피우며 테라스 아래를 내려다봤다. 거기엔 퀸즈파크의 구질구질한 자존심이 떡하니 서 있다. 그러고 보니 최근 그와 마주친 일이 없다. 내가 갈아엎은 그 꼴 보기 싫은 얼굴에 대한 치료비는 기어이 리처드가 지급했었다. 이왕 그렇게 될 거, 좀 더 제대로 두들겨 패줄 걸 그랬다. 불에 타들어 간 종이처럼 잿빛 하늘에 담배 연기가 퍼져 나간다, 비는 계속 내리고, 후둑, 떨어지는 소리는 점차 커지고, 차 위로 아름다운 시체 대신 비가 떨어져 죽는다. 

“왜 여기 나와 있어?”  
어느새 코트까지 갖춰 입은 리처드가 테라스로 나왔다. 손에는 내 재킷을 들고 있었다.   
“비 구경, 담배도 피울 겸.”  
내 어깨에 재킷을 걸쳐주며 리처드는 옆에 나란히 서서 주머니 안에 담배를 꺼냈다.   
“나도 피울래.”  
좀 추운 감이 있긴 하지만, 트렌치코트 차림의 리처드는 길가다 마주치면 당장에라도 드로잉으로 남겨두고 싶을 만큼 세련되고 근사했다. 그러게 좀 저렇게 입고 다니면 괜찮을 텐데, 가죽을 대체 왜 포기하지 않는 거지? 리처드는 입술에 담배 필터 끝을 살짝 걸치듯이 물고, 비바람을 손으로 막으며 라이터로 불을 붙였다. 그는 첫 담배 연기를 폐까지 깊게 들이마시지 않고 입술을 굳게 닫아 머금어서 항상 첫 숨을 내쉼과 동시에 벌어진 입술로 담배 연기가 뿌옇게 공기와 함께 빠져나간다. 오직 입술로만. 코로 뿜어대진 않는다. 리처드는 담배 절반은 겉담배로만 피운다. 그건 오싹하게 볼만했다. 손가락 사이에 담배를 끼우고 난간에 등을 기대며 리처드는 하늘을 올려다봤다. 비는 오늘 종일 내릴 것 같다. 하늘은 빛 한 줌 없이 시커멨다. 다시 담배를 머금으며 리처드는 좀 비틀거렸다. 일어나서 처음 피우는 담배라 아무래도 몸이 잘 받아주지 않는지 어지러운 것 같았다. 느리게 몸을 일으키며 천천히 다시 균형을 잡는데, 비틀거리는 것조차 의도한 것처럼 짜 맞추어 들어간다. 이건 직접 보는 게 좋을 것이다. 정말 보여주고 싶다. 난 담배를 오래 참았다 피우면 볼썽사납게 비틀거리는데 리처드는 존나 사람 마음 타들어 갈 만큼 섹시하게 몸을 기울인다.   
“넌 담배 피우는 게 섹시해.”  
“갑자기.”  
웃으면서 리처드가 담뱃재를 털었다.   
“정말. 존나 꼴려, 보고 있으면.”  
사실이다. 해리 리히터만 없으면 데리고 들어가서 옷부터 벗겼을 것이다. 아니다, 다는 벗기지 말고 방해되는 것만 내리자. 몸이 근질근질해진다.   
“부끄러워, 그러지 마.”  
리처드는 슬쩍 옆에 서 있는 리히터의 눈치를 봤다. 리히터는 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다. 다시 리처드는 담배를 입에 문 채 내가 대충 걸친 재킷을 바로 입혀줬다. 머리 좀 잘라야겠다, 티나. 헝클어진 내 머리카락을 보며 그렇게 말한다. 이번엔 좀 짧게 자를까? 고개를 숙이며 내가 물었더니 리처드는 응, 근사할 것 같아. 담배 연기를 내게 내뿜으며 부추겼다. 비 오는 날 담배 연기는 누가 피워도 괜찮다. 찌들만큼 더운 여름엔 좆같은데, 으스스하게 춥고 비가 오는 날엔 그 비린내가 기가 막히게 젖은 공기 중으로 스며들며 어울렸다. 너 이 코트 원래 이렇게 큰 거야? 허리를 묶은 코트 끈을 가리키며 내가 물었더니 리처드는 고개를 저었다. 아니, 이렇게까지 큰 건 아니었는데……요즘, 좀, 그래, 그러네. 보기 싫어? 아니야, 예뻐. 

K, 비 오는 날엔 외로운 댄서를 데리고 춤을 추고 싶어진다. 지쳐서 외로운 걸 잊어버리도록. 그 사람은 젖은 얼굴이 야하다니까, 꽤 애잔하게 생겼어. 말없이 입을 다물고 있으면 더 그렇게 보여. 간질간질하네. 남아있는 사진이나 봐야겠다. 지금도 비가 온다. 하지만 그때처럼 기분 좋지만은 않아.


	63. Chapter 63

언제나 내세워야 살 수 있는 사람들이 있다. 그런 인간들은 줄줄 매달고 다닌다. 흙 묻은 뿌리에 뭐가 매달려서 꿈틀거리고 있다. 해리 리히터도 그런 부류의 남자였다. 비 맞고 서 있는 검은색 차 안, 물론 내가 평생 벌어도 유지는커녕 살 엄두도 내지 못할 비싼 차였다. 2005년형 벤츠 CL 클래스였다. 여하튼 존나 끗발 날려주는 차체 안에 문지기처럼 말없이 운전대를 지키고 있는 남자가 있었다. 해리는 우산을 들고 내려와 차 뒷문을 열어줬다. 리처드는 내키지 않는 표정으로 먼저 들어갔고, 나는 그 뒤를 따라 들어갔다. 그리고 리히터 본인은 조수석에 앉았다. 운전대를 잡은 남자가 해리에게 무어라 말을 건넸고, 해리는 짧게 대꾸했다. 이번에도 병원으로요? 뭐, 매번. 그런 식의 행선지에 관한 내용이었다. 그 밖에도 도로 사정, 날씨, 다음 스케줄에 대해 자기들끼리만 알아들을 수 있는 암호 같은 얘기를 반복했는데 그들의 대화가 길어질수록 난 지루해서 돌아버릴 지경이었고, 리처드는 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸리며 내게 파고들었다. 그러더니 아예 고개를 묻으려 했다. 왜 그래? 어디 안 좋아? 물었지만 대답하지 않았다. 차만 타면 그래요, 병원이 그렇게 싫은가. 해리가 멋쩍게 웃으면서 말했다. 고작 병원 가지고 이런다고요? 난 이해할 수 없어 새파랗게 식은 리처드의 손등을 문지르며 그를 달랬다. 그러다 고개를 들어 앞을 봤는데 룸미러에 비친 핸들을 잡고 있는 남자의 얼굴이 낯익었다. 저번에 카렌과 함께 플랫으로 오는 길에 봤던 남자 중 한 사람이었다. 닮은 사람인가 긴가민가했지만, 곧 그가 같은 사람이라는 것을 확신할 수 있었다. 운전대를 잡은 커다란 손아래, 뼈대가 굵은 단단한 손목에 셔츠 사이로 전갈모양 문신이 있었기 때문이다. 새카맣고 위협적인 집게가 손등을 향하고 있는 모양새다. 난 그걸 똑똑히 기억하고 있었다. 그 날 저들끼리 낄낄거리며 지저분하게 지껄이던 대화가 떠올라 나는 이를 꽉 깨물어야만 했다.   
“눈 감고 있어, 리치. 내가 도와줄게.”  
그렇게 말하며 난 리처드의 손등을 문지르던 손을 그의 양쪽 귓가에 가져갔다. 그리고 그의 귀를 꽉 막았다. 아무 소리도 듣지 못하도록 말이다. 리처드는 젖은 눈으로 나를 올려다보았다. 얼굴이 정말이지 해쓱하고 가여워서 나는 눈물이 핑 돌았다. 그래서 일부러 웃었더니 리처드는 내 얼굴을 흉내 냈다. 따라서 웃은 것이다. 이제 난 내가 주먹질하는 것보다 더 자신 있는 일을 하려고 한다. 바로 깝치는 거다. 나는 발로 운전석을 툭툭 차면서 비아냥거렸다.   
“이봐요, 형씨. 우리 구면이지?”  
내 비아냥거림에 남자가 룸미러를 힐끔거리며 내 얼굴을 본다. 처음엔 웬 잡놈이 주제를 모르고 덤빈다는 표정으로 날 같잖게 보던 남자의 얼굴이 곧 흔들렸다. 그의 번지르르한 안색이 차차 어두워졌다. 난 웃으면서 계속 지껄였다.   
“늙으년 어쩌고 하던데, 존나 뻔뻔하네. 그치? 돈 많은 인간들은 역시 다르다고 잘도 찾아낸다고 그랬잖아요, 안 그래? 또 뭐라 했더라, 어차피 약에 절어 있어서 기억도 못 할 거라고 했었나? 뭘 했기에 그런 말을 했을까.”  
“케빈, 무슨 얘기죠?”  
해리 리히터가 무표정한 얼굴로 남자를 응시하며 물었다. 아니다, 위압감 느껴지는 권위적인 표정이다. 그들의 관계는 확실히 주종관계였다. 남자는 우물쭈물했다.   
“그게…….”  
“이봐요, 리히터 씨. 나라면 저 새끼 조져요.”  
말을 마치고 운전석을 힘껏 걷어차 주고, 나는 차 문을 열고 리처드를 데리고 나왔다. 차 문은 안 닫았다. 씨발 알아서 하라지. 걸어가면서 난 다리를 좀 후들거렸다. 사실 난 겁을 먹었다. 남자는 무지막지하게 크고 거친 얼굴을 하고 있기 때문이다. 그런 놈에게 난 한 주먹거리도 되지 않는다. 그리고 힘 대신 해결할 돈도 나한텐 없다. 

안 맞아서 천만다행인데, 기분은 좋다. 

다시 플랫으로 돌아온 우리는 계단에 걸터앉았다. 리처드는 기다란 다리를 꼬고 앉아 담배를 피웠다. 나도 하나 빌렸다. 내 담배는 어느새 다 떨어져 있었으므로. 우리가 피운 담배 연기가 서로 그럴싸하게 뒤엉켰다. 내 어깨에 머리를 기대고 리처드는 말없이 닫힌 문밖을 응시했다. 사방이 가로막혀 빗소리가 차가운 벽에 먹히고 있었다. 나는 떨리는 목소리로 리처드에게 말했다.   
“이젠 혼자 안 내버려둘게.”  
그러자 리처드가 버거운 웃음소릴 뱉어내며 어깨를 떨었다. 괜히 얄미운 표정을 지으며 나를 올려다본다. 아슬아슬하게 높다란 코끝에 연기가 휘감기는데 시발 존나게 멋있다.   
“멍청이, 괜한 짓 했어. 네가 무슨 히어로야?”  
난 주먹을 꽉 쥐며 대답했다.   
“난 빌런이지.”  
제정신 아닌 개새끼들 세상에선 히어로가 빌런이다. 세상은 미친 지 오래다. 정상과 비정상을 구별할 수 없게 된 지 오래다. 애초에 정상이란 개념이 존재는 하는가 싶다. 가만 보면 중독자와 정신병자들이 더 순진하다. 비율을 따지면 더 그렇다. 연기를 손으로 내저으며 리처드는 짤막하게 내뱉었다.   
“바보.”  
“키스해줘, 리치.”  
나는 비록 아무도 몰라주는 가면 쓴 히어로라고 할지라도, 누군가는 알아주길 바란다. 하지만 난 아무 이유 없이 순전히 재미로 나쁜 짓을 저지르고 다니는 조커 같은 빌런은 되지 못할 것이다. 그러기에 나는 범죄를 저지르는 이유가 수천 가지는 된다. 내 영웅 심리를 바탕으로 한 범죄행각은 흥미를 위한 것이 아니다. 난 그렇게 군더더기 없이 멋있는 놈이 아니다. 내겐 항상 자질구레한 수식어가 붙고, 구질구질한 변명이 뒤따른다. 그게 참 좆같은 점이라고 생각해왔는데 이 순간만큼은 마음에 든다. 검은 머리 MJ가 늘 깔끔하게 정리한 눈썹을 살짝 위로 당겨 올리며 내게 태연히 물어온다.   
“담배 피웠는데?”  
담뱃불과 흐린 하늘에 그의 머리카락은 빨갛게 타올랐다. 언제나 모든 사람과 데면데면해지리라 작정한 정돈 된 눈썹과 매끈한 뺨은 꼭 그와 속물을 나누는 경계선처럼 선을 긋고 있다. K, 이해지평이라고 이름 붙이자. 내가 리처드를 만날 때쯤, 세상에 그를 이해할 수 있는 사람은 어디에도 없었어. 리처드는 그걸 잘 알고 있었어. 너무 잘 알아서 문제였지. 그는 너무 지쳐있었어. 그래서 소름 끼칠 정도로 엄격하게 자길 가꿨어. 야, 씨발, 세상에 그렇게 철두철미하게 사는 인간이 얼마나 된다고 생각해? 너나 나 같은 새끼는 귀찮아서 존나 구불거리는 머리도 못 펴는데 그 인간은 뿌리에 본래 머리 색인 밝은 갈색이 올라오자마자 칼같이 염색했다고. 또 일부러 내버려두지 않는 이상 면도도 존나게 열심히 했지. 얼굴이 파르스름했던 적이 없었어. 그는 이미 포기했던 거야. 남을 이해하는 것도, 남에게 이해받는 것도. 미쳤던 거지. 근데 그럴 만해. 안 그러면 살 수가 없겠더라, 나라도 숨이 막혀서 씨발. 그런 거라도 붙들고 있어야 살 수 있을 것 같았어. 그래서 나도 내버려뒀던 거고. 리처드는 꾸미는 걸 좋아하는 사람은 아니야, 분명해. 그도 나태해지고 싶어 할 때가 종종 있었어. 그래도 거르지 않고 늘 그랬었어. 나태함은 그 인간이 그어놓은 이해지평을 허물어버리거든. 그럼 씹새끼들이 다 건너가잖아? 그럼 리처드는 상처받아. 가뜩이나 몸도 아픈데 마음마저 아픈 게 싫었던 거지. 정신병자의 선을 그어놓고 그는 나름대로 자길 지켰던 거야. 예외는 있다. 좆만한 씹새끼들은 감히 넘어갈 수 없지만, 히어로는 가질 수 있다. 그러니까 난 히어로가 되고 싶은 거다.   
“키스해줘.”  
내가 또다시 조르자 리처드는 웃으면서 담배를 낀 손을 저만치 치우고 웃었다.  
“좋아.”  
그리고 내게 입술을 눌러왔다. 비 오는 날 담배 냄새가 얼마나 환상적인지는 아무리 말해도 부족하다. 그 쓰고 비린 냄새가 비 냄새에 기가 막히게 어울린다. 내가 비를 마다치 않으며 기를 쓰고 라이터를 드는 이유다. 리처드는 계속 웃었다. 웃느라 내 입술을 깨물기까지 했다. 그래서 나도 깨물었더니 더 웃는다. 존나 예쁘다, 뻐근한 목을 뒤로 젖히며 난 바람 빠지는 소릴 내며 웃었다.   
“MJ.”  
연달아서 또 담배. 리처드는 손가락으로 내가 피운 담배 연기에 음표를 그려 넣었다. 그의 손끝에서 연기가 뭉그러지며 멀리 사라져 갔다.   
“응.”  
“미국 코믹스엔 세계가 존나 많아. 여기도 아이언맨이 있고 저기도 아이언맨이 있어. 어떤 평행세계에선 심지어 토니 스타크가 여자라서 캡틴 아메리카(Captain America)랑 결혼해. 진짜야. 내가 봤어.”  
“그래?”  
“근데 너 토니 스타크가 누군지 모르지? 아이언맨이 토니 스타크고, 스티브 로저스(Steve Rogers)가 캡틴 아메리카야. 아이언맨은 돈이 존나 많아. 스티브 로저스는 진정한 애국 보수야, D가 그러더라. 됐다, 정치 얘긴 나도 잘 몰라. 토니 스타크가 돈이 얼마나 많은 놈인가에 대해선 말해줄 수 있는데, 캡틴 아메리카의 성향에 대해선 대답 못 해. 어쨌든 그러니까 평행세계에서 넌 CC와 결혼해서 잘살고 있을지도 몰라. 네 소원대로 아이도 갖고, 행복하게. 어쩌면 CC가 남자고 네가 여자일 수도 있어.”  
그곳에선 생각하면 눈물부터 나는 마음 아픈 인연으로 남지 않을 수도 있겠지……. 부럽네, 어떻게 살고 있을진 모르겠다만. 내가 대신 살고 싶다. DC든, 마블이든 어디든 좋으니까 날 좀 사갔으면 좋겠다. 리처드도 사갔으면 좋겠다. 이왕이면 마블이 좋겠다. 난 『엑스맨(X-Men)』을 좋아하니까. 전부터 스칼렛 위치(Scarlet Witch) 씨발년의 현실조작 능력이 탐났었다. 솔직히 그 정도 능력을 가지고 있으면 욕을 존나게 먹어도 살 만할 것 같다. 근데 리처드는 DC가 더 어울리는 것 같다. DC엔 리처드처럼 검은 머리에 파란 눈을 가진 히어로가 많다. 여하튼 그렇게 종이 위에서라도 존나게 끝내주게 살았으면 좋겠다, 둘 다. 그래, 현실성 없는 얘기다. 미국 놈들 보기에 내 인생은 더럽게 재미가 없다. 그러니까 내가 직접 하는 게 더 빠르겠지. 아는데, 알고는 있는데. 아, 갑자기 가슴이 답답해진다.   
“나도 아이언맨은 알아, 배트맨(Batman)도 안다고. 그 정도는 알아. 그런데 티나, 그럼 평행세계에서 넌?”  
“알긴 뭘 알아, 쌍년아. 『배트맨 비긴즈(Batman Begins)』에서 크리스찬 베일(Christian Bale)이 잘생겨서 좋다는 게 다였던 년이. 그 존나 끝내주는 영화를 보고 한다는 소리가 크리스찬 베일이 『아메리칸 싸이코(American Psycho)』에선 너무 무서웠는데 여기선 잘생겨서 좋아라니. 그리고 뱃시(Batsy)는 너처럼 눈이 파란색인데 크리스찬 베일은 눈이 갈색이야. 하여간 넌, 음, 글쎄……평행세계에서 난 어떻게 살고 있으려나, 돈 많이 벌었을까? 그랬으면 좋겠다.”  
“너하고 잘살고 있는 나도 있겠네.”  
사람 마음 짠해지라고 일부러 그러는 건지 리처드가 말쑥하게 웃어 보이며 착하게 말했다.  
“그게 여기야.”  
“잘살고 있는 곳?”  
리처드는 웃음을 슬그머니 거두고 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 물었다. 나는 고개를 끄덕이며 자신 있게 대답했다.  
“어, 조만간.”  
이 와중에 가슴 만지게 해달라고 하면 뺨을 때릴까? 난 갑자기 그러고 싶어졌다. 어떻게 집적대 볼 기회를 노리며 슬그머니 눈을 내리깔고 눈치를 봤는데 평소엔 눈치라곤 조금도 없어서 사람을 열받게 만드는 리처드였지만, 이럴 때만큼은 눈치 있었다. 팔꿈치로 내 옆구리를 쿡 찌르더니 어느새 팔짱을 끼고 몸을 사렸다. 시발, 아쉽네. 난 입맛만 다셔야 했다. 아쉬운 대로 담배를 마저 피우며 섭섭함을 달랬다. 근데 리치, 내가 잘생겼어 크리스찬 베일이 잘생겼어? 분위기가 좀 어색해져서 물었더니 리처드는 단호하게 대답했다. 크리스찬 베일. 씨발, 네가 그러면 그렇지. 크리스찬 베일이 너보다 더 잘생겼어. 알아, 두 번 말하지 마, 쌍년아. 그럼 그 양키랑 나 둘 중에 누가 더 잘생겼어? 여기엔 그래도 은근히 기대를 했는데 이번에도 리처드는 단호했다. 페이스 씨. 아, 이 씨발년이 진짜! 리처드는 시큰둥하게 말을 이었다. 왜냐면 그 사람이 키가 더 크거든. 나는 울컥했다. 말해두는데 나 작은 키 아니야, 너랑 그 양키가 존나게 큰 거야. 리처드는 피식 웃었다. 그래, 크리스찬 베일이 너보다 훨씬 잘생겼대도. 난 그만 힘이 다 빠졌다. 어느새 필터까지 다 타들어 간 담배를 발로 밟아 비벼 끄는데 해리 리히터가 무섭게 식은 얼굴로 돌아왔다. 병원은 가야 해, 리처드. 명령조로 그 말만 했다. 우리는 다시 자리에서 일어났고, 난 꽁초를 밖에다 버렸다.

다시 해리와 흠집 하나 없이 위압적인 차로 돌아왔을 때 운전대를 지키고 있었던 남자는 온데간데없었다. 그가 존재하는 사람은 맞는가 싶었다. 흔적 하나 남지 않았다. 버림받은 들개라고 생각하자. 그것도 존나게 추잡하고 게걸스러운 놈. 그런 개를 주워 갈 인정 넉넉한 인간은 세상에 없을 것이다. 개새끼 대신 핸들을 잡은 해리 리히터의 얼굴은 딱딱했다. 게다가 밀랍처럼 식어 있었다.   
“몰랐어, 정말.”  
그는 침울한 목소리로 시동을 걸며 말했다.   
“말하지 그랬어, 안 좋은 일 있었다고. 그것도 모르고 난 여태…….”  
리처드가 대답하지 않자 해리 리히터는 퍽 초조해졌는지 다급한 목소리로 말을 이어갔다. 리처드는 더 이상 남자에 대해 떠올리고 싶지 않은 눈치였다. 해리 리히터는 눈치라곤 좆도 없다. 아니면 배려심이 없던가. 둘 중 하나일 것이다.   
“그만해, 됐어.”  
“리처드.”  
차를 몰며 해리 리히터는 점잖게 리처드의 이름을 불렀다. 난 그가 좀 역겨웠다. 마치 리처드를 자기보다 아랫사람처럼 타이르는 듯한 어조였기 때문이다. 리처드는 머리를 흔들며 대답했다.  
“내가 어떻게 말해, 그런 걸.”  
“하지만.”  
“말하면? 뭐가 달라진다고, 어차피 똑같을 텐데. 얻어맞는 것도 지쳤어, 이제. 왜 맞는지도 모르겠어.”  
“난 네가 안 좋게 지내는 거 바라지 않아, M. 안정된 삶을 누렸으면 좋겠어. 지금이라도 늦지 않았어, 얼마든지 방법이 있다고.”  
“그래, 넌 그러겠지. 하지만 나에겐 이게 현실이야. 방법이라니, 무슨. 하하.”  
자조적으로 웃으며 리처드는 차창에 머리를 기댔다. 빗방울이 떨어져 마구잡이로 창을 때리고 있었다.   
“너와 말다툼 하고 싶지 않아, 단지 무슨 일 생기면 말해줬으면 좋겠어.”  
“넌 내가 매몰되길 바라잖아.”  
“매몰되길 바라다니, M.”  
“넌 내가 쭉 나약하게 있길 바라. 날 묻어두고 싶어 해. 그래야 네게 미션이 생기잖아, 007.”  
“M, 이상한 소리 하지 마.”  
난 이쯤 해서 둘 다 제발 입을 닥쳐주길 바랐다. 그들이 곧 언성을 높이고 싸울 것 같았기 때문이다. 난 도무지 남들이 말로 싸우는 건 익숙해지지 않는다. 내가 말싸움하는 것도 싫지만, 남들 말싸움하는 거 구경하고 있는 건 더 싫다. 차라리 주먹질하며 한 놈 코가 돌아가고 턱이 나갈 정도로 피를 보는 것은 낫다. 그건 오히려 신이 나기까지 하다. 이런 말싸움이 버거운 것이다. 여자들이 주로 이렇게 싸운다. 엄마와 에이미도 걸핏하면 이런 식으로 날 미치게 만들었다. 한번은 빨랫감 때문에 언성을 높이고 둘이서 죽일 듯이 날이 선 말들을 폭격하고 있었는데 가운데 어정쩡하게 낀 나는 그만 울고 싶었다. 엄마가 얼른 에이미의 따귀를 때리고 상황을 끝냈으면 했지만, 엄마는 그러지도 않았다. 엄마는 손을 드는 법이 없으니까. 머리끝까지 화가 나면 대신 물건을 집어 던지는데, 에이미가 그 버릇은 엄마를 닮아서 둘이 똑같이 젖은 빨래를 던지면서 소리를 질러댔다. 그래서 난 거의 울먹이면서 빨래 내가 널 테니까 둘 다 그만하면 안 되냐고 애원했다. 그랬더니 두 사람은 언제 싸웠냐는 듯이 한마음이 되어 나를 바보라고 놀리면서 다시 사이가 좋아졌다. 그리고 나는 건조대에 빨래를 널면서 치욕스러움에 이를 갈았다. 그러나 다시 같은 일이 벌어진다고 해도 난 똑같이 하고 말 것이다. 서로 상처 주는 게 싫다. 말로 긁어 버리면 그건 바를 약도 없다. 평생 아물지도 않는다. 한참 지나 불쑥 생각이 나서 머리를 쥐어뜯게 한다. 대강은 이런 식이다. 내가 왜 그때 더 쏘아붙이지 못했지? 씨발년, 왜 그런 말을 지껄였지? 아, 짜증 나. 죽이고 싶다. 그리고 그건 상대도 마찬가지다. 칼리지 시절엔 이런 일도 있었다. 전시 디스플레이를 앞두고 동기들이 반으로 나뉘어 싸웠다. 싸우는 이유야 항상 똑같다. 다들 자기가 더 잘나 보이고 싶으므로 괜찮은 자릴 갖고 싶은 거고, 그 목적을 위해서 적당히 비슷한 년놈들끼리 뭉치는 것뿐이다. 주도권은 대개 여자들이다. 남자들은 여자에게 딸려간다. 이젠 이름도 잘 생각나지 않고, 얼굴도 잘 떠오르지 않는다. 과에서 제일 시끄럽고 성격 난폭한 여자 둘이 서로 다시는 안 볼 것처럼 싸우기 시작했는데 지켜보고 있자니 돌아버릴 것 같았다. 그 여자들은 한 시간 동안 서로를 교묘하게 공격하며 싸웠다. 남자들은 은근히 둘이 머리채를 붙잡고 막 싸우길 바라고 있었지만, 그년들은 자칭 교양 있는 여자라서 그런 짓은 절대 하지 않았다. 그래서 승부수 하나 없는 막상막하의 지루한 싸움을 계속했다. 내가 대신 울어 준다고 끝날 자리가 아니었다. 그래서 D와 나는 도망쳤다. 싸움은 무승부로 끝났고, 우린 한동안 겁쟁이로 불렸다. 그래도 살인자보단 겁쟁이가 났다.  
“그래야 네가 좋은 사람이 될 수 있으니까. 아버지와 나는 달라, 네 입버릇이잖아.”  
“그런 식으로 말하지 마, M.”  
슬슬 화가 나기 시작했는지 해리 리히터의 목소리가 무거워졌다. 핸들을 잡은 손등에 핏줄이 일어섰다. 그는 몸에 힘을 꽉 주고 있었다. 대체 무엇을 참기 위해서? 난 의아했다.   
“내가 정말 남들과 똑같이 산다면, 넌 더 이상 내가 필요 없어지겠지. 다른 사람을 찾겠지. 네 자존심을 채워주고 널 좋은 사람으로 만들어 줄 불쌍한 사람을 말이야. 아버지보다 널 더 괜찮은 사람으로 봐주는 불쌍한 인간이 필요하잖아, 해리. 넌 언제나 네 값어치를 확인하고 싶어 해. 그래서 난 네가 필요하고 넌 내가 필요해.”  
“아버지 때문에 널 만나는 게 아니야.”  
“그럼 무슨 이유로? 해리, 아버지와 같아지고 싶니?”  
해리 리히터가 차를 급정거했다. 아직 큰 도로로 빠져나가지 못해 다행이다. 끼익, 거리는 찢어지는 소리와 함께 바퀴가 헛돌았고, 차는 술 취한 것처럼 미끄러지다 이윽고 멈췄다.   
“엠마!”  
목에 핏대까지 세워가며 그가 소리를 질렀다. 차가 갑자기 멈추는 바람에 리처드는 차창에 머리를 부딪쳤고, 나도 몸을 휘청거렸다. 난 얼른 리처드를 붙잡았다. 제법 세게 부딪친 모양이다. 리처드는 토하려고 했다. 진정하라고 그의 등을 두드려 주는 데 해리 리히터가 다시 언성을 높이며 말했다.   
“적당히 해, 엠마. 네 히스테리 참아주는 것도 한계가 있어. 아버지 들먹이지 마, 알았어? 감히 내 말에 이의를 제기하지 마.”  
“야, 씨발. 미치겠네. 돌았냐 새끼야?”  
난 어이가 없어서 그에게 욕을 했다. 이의를 제기하지 말라고? 씨발, 애새끼가 아까부터 존나 마음에 안 들게 굴고 있다. 리히터는 나는 안중에도 없었다. 리처드의 말이 자신의 심기를 건드린 게 도저히 참을 수 없는 모양인지 얼굴에 분노를 숨기지 않았다. 룸미러로 보이는 그의 얼굴은 끔찍할 정도로 권위적인 속물이었다. 젊은 나이에 벌써 저렇게 되어버린 저 새끼를 가엽게 여겨야겠다. 엠마, 대답해. 리히터가 재촉하자 리처드는 제 머리카락을 쥐어뜯으며 떨리는 눈꺼풀을 겨우 열었다. 눈가가 축축했다.   
“잘못했어. 미안해, 잘못……나한테, 두, 두 번 다시……소리 지르지 마.”  
리처드는 겁에 질려 있었다. 으으, 앓는 소릴 내면서 고개를 숙이고 리히터를 쳐다보지도 못했다. 리처드의 떨리는 음성을 듣자 해리 리히터는 정신이 들었는지 괴물 같던 역겨운 얼굴을 얼른 제 속에다 다시 숨겼다. 스스로 소리 지른 게 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 가증스러운 표정도 지어 보였다. 나는 차문을 열고 토하고 싶어졌다. 이제 구역질까지 하는 리처드의 머리를 끌어안고 난 놈에게 욕을 내뱉었다. 좆같은 새끼야, 아비 닮아서 그러냐? 그러자 리히터는 손으로 제 얼굴을 감싸며 죽은 사람처럼 무덥고 불쾌한 한숨을 내쉬었다. 이윽고 손을 내려놓고 일그러진 얼굴로 뒤를 돌아보며 리처드에게 다시 말을 걸었다.   
“맙소사, 엠마. 네 얼굴 좀 봐. 가엽게도 떨고 있잖아. 소리 질러서 미안해, 내가 실수했어. 고개 좀 들어 볼래?”  
해리 리히터는 차분하고 상냥한 어조로 부탁해왔지만, 리처드는 계속 떨기만 했다. 게다가 몸이 빳빳하게 굳기 시작했다. 나는 리처드의 몸을 주물러 주며 그를 달랬다.   
“리치, 진정해, 괜찮아.”  
“M, 내 얼굴 좀 봐줄래?”  
“넌 좀 닥치고, 개새끼야.”  
리히터가 싸늘한 눈으로 나를 노려보았다. 어쩌라고 새끼야? 얼굴 치워, 좆같으니까. 내가 또 지껄이자 그는 마지못해 입을 다물고 등을 돌렸다. 한참 후에야 리처드는 겨우 진정되었다. 다시 차창에 머리를 기대고 부딪친 머리를 매만지며 가파르게 숨을 쉬었다. 미안해. 하고 두 사람은 동시에 말했다. 가지가지 해라, 병신 같은 년놈들아. 내가 이죽거리니까 해리는 한숨을 쉬었고, 리처드는 아직 눈가에 맺혀있던 눈물을 마저 닦아냈다. 싸우긴 왜 싸워, 씨발. 또 지껄이며 난 아까부터 엉망으로 일어서기 시작한 내 머리카락을 쥐어뜯었다. 리처드의 말대로 아예 확 잘라야겠다. 이 거지 같은 머리카락은 내가 감당할 수 있는 범위를 넘어섰다. 힘들겠지만 병원은 가야 해. 약 받아야 하니까. 리히터가 목줄처럼 핸들을 꽉 틀어쥐며 말하자 리처드는 대답으로 고개를 끄덕이며 조그만 목소리로 그래. 하고 끌려가는 짐승처럼 대답했다. 다시 운전을 하며 리히터가 조심스럽게 물었다.   
“……맞았었어?”  
“몰라, 묻지 마.”  
“상처는 없는 것 같던데.”  
“그거야 이불에 말아 넣고 때렸으니까. 그래서 상처가 안 남았어. 근데 아프긴 똑같이 아파. 살다 살다 별의별 방법으로 다 맞아보네. 내가 오래 살긴 오래 살았나 보군.”  
리처드는 스스로 황당해 했다. 그리고선 뭐가 웃긴지 쓰게 웃었다. 나까지 어이가 없어졌다. 그가 너무 아무렇지 않게 말했기 때문이다. 난 참지 못하고 둘의 대화에 끼어들었다.   
“존나 말만 들으면 오늘내일하는 늙은이 같다, 미친년아.”  
“그러게.”  
“너 흰머리 있네?”  
그리고 난 괜히 리처드를 건드리고 싶어져서 그의 이마를 손으로 튕기며 말했다.  
“뭐? 정말?”  
화들짝 놀라는 리처드를 보자 다시 기분이 좀 좋아졌다.   
“거짓말이야.”  
“그러지 좀 마.”  
“내 예쁜 병신.”  
“하하.”  
룸미러에 비친 해리 리히터의 얼굴은 괴로워 보였다. 리처드는 애써 웃으려고 노력했고, 리히터도 웃으려고 노력했다. 나도 마찬가지다. 우리는 달리할 것이 없었다. 이불로 칭칭 싸매고 때렸다고? 그의 말대로 사람 두들겨 패는 데는 별의별 방법이 다 있다. 난 이를 꽉 깨물었다. 그 날 난 카렌이랑 섹 했는데. 다시 생각하자니 죽을 것 같았다. 다음 날 리처드가 내게 줬던 팬지, 로즈마리. 그리고 했던 말. 제발 잊지 말아줘요. 그 꽃들은 반으로 꺾어 방에 처박아뒀다. 이젠 다 시들었다. 애초에 시들어 있었던 꽃이었지만, 확실하게 시들었다. 

간신히 병원에 도착했지만, 바로 진료실로 들어갈 순 없었다. 예약 시간이 이미 지났기 때문에 차례가 좀 밀렸다. 병원 복도를 오고 가는 사람들은 다 리처드처럼 보였다. 다 시들어 있었다. 잊으려 해도 잊을 수가 없다. 표백제를 씌운 것처럼 눈 아픈 흰색 옷을 입고 스쳐 지나가는 간호사와 의사들의 얼굴엔 지겨움만 가득했다. 한참 후에 리처드의 순서가 돌아왔고, 내게 머리를 기대고 졸고 있던 리처드는 비틀거리며 일어났다. 그리고 천천히 닫힌 문을 향해 걸어가는데 저 안으로 들어가면 그를 다시는 볼 수 없을까 봐 붙잡고 싶었다. 리히터는 무릎 위에 두 손을 올려놓고 초조하게 리처드의 등을 바라보고 있었다. 그는 몇 번이나 이 같은 것을 반복했을까? 이런 기분에 오래 젖어들면 사람은 이상해지기 마련이다. 문 앞에 서서 문고리를 잡고 리처드가 마지막으로 뒤를 돌아봤다. 분명 무서워하고 있었다. 괜찮아, 기다릴게. 내가 말하니까 리처드는 아스라이 웃으면서 사라질 것처럼 문을 열었다. 

45분을 기다렸다. 10분간 해리 리히터와 나는 서로 단 한마디도 하지 않았다. 10분이 지나자 해리 리히터가 먼저 내게 말을 걸었다. 아까 차 안에선 실례했습니다. 나 지금 댁이랑 별로 얘기 안 하고 싶은데요. 정말입니다, 실례했습니다. 알긴 아네. 예, 유감입니다. 다시 우리는 침묵했다. 10분 뒤, 내가 먼저 말을 걸었다. 저 인간 여자 이름으로 부르지 마요, 소름 끼치니까. 리히터는 머쓱하게 웃었다. 버릇이 되어서요. 다시 침묵. 그런데 리처드는 터너 씨를 가끔 제시카라고 부르던 걸요? 난 기다리는 것이 지루해서 꾸벅꾸벅 졸다가 잠이 확 깼다. 아, 저 미친년이. 몰라, 내 손을 떠난 일이에요. 난 저년 고집 못 이겨요. 누가 저년을 이겨. 해리 리히터가 다리를 반대 방향으로 꼬며 대답했다. 그래요, 못 이겨요. 난 코웃음 쳤다. 못 이기긴 지랄, 아까 존나 고함지르던데? 실례했다고 말했지 않습니까. 그래, 알았어요. 됐어. 나한테 사과하지 말고 당신의 엠마가 오거든 다시 사과해요. 네, 안 그래도 그럴 작정입니다. 그리고 리처드가 나올 때까지 우린 침묵을 지켰다. 서로 할 말이 없었다. 우리는 접점이라곤 단 한 개도 존재하지 않는 부류니까. 서로 섞일 수 없는 부류다. 그와 나는 너무 다르다. 서로가 지루하고 답답하다. 겨우 하나 있는 접점이라곤 정신병자인데, 그 정신병자 얘기는 하면 할수록 침울해지고 가슴 아프니까 안 하는 게 좋을 것 같다. 

마침내 문이 열리고 리처드는 창백한 얼굴로 나왔다. 그는 피가 날 정도로 입술을 꽉 깨물고 있었다. 파리하게 질린 얼굴이 오싹했다. 오른쪽 다리를 질질 끌면서 리처드는 폐허의 생존자처럼 걸어왔다. 그리고 의자에 털썩 주저앉으며 균형을 잡지 못하고 휘청거렸다.   
“아파?”  
눈을 깜빡이는 그에게 내가 묻자 리처드는 눈을 반쯤 감은 채 대답했다.   
“졸려서 그래.”  
“매일 졸린대.”  
“정말인걸, 눈이 감겨.”  
“왜 그렇게 매일 졸릴까?”  
“그러게, 졸려. 티나.”  
“여기서 잠들면 안 돼. 집에 가서 자자.”  
“그래, 집에 가서. 낮잠 자고 싶어. 졸려. 배가 좀 고프긴 한데, 잘래. 자는 게 더 급해. 스콘, 아니야, 키라임파이가 먹고 싶은데. 신 거, 오렌지. 겨울인데, 아직 가을인가? 오렌지. 레몬. 레몬에이드도 마시고 싶다. 왜 그러지, 나 임신했나? 티나, 난 노산이야. 티나, 입덧은 언제부터 하지? 난 잘 모르는데. 넌 알아? 티나, 나 졸린대도. 왜 자꾸 날 귀찮게 해? 재워줄래?”  
이미 잠에 취한 리처드는 더듬더듬 나를 손으로 건드리며 횡설수설했다. 잠결에 말하는 개소린데 그가 하는 말 중 제일 웃겼다. 정말이지 녹음하고 싶을 정도였다. 해리 리히터도 참지 못하고 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 웃음을 참으며 나는 겨우 대답했다.   
“알았어, 재워줄게. 대신 나더러 자장가 불러달라고 하지 마.”  
“너 노래 못 불러서 되게 재밌는걸.”  
“그래, 그래서 하는 말이야.”  
“그럼 내가 불러줄게, 꽤 괜찮아. 티나, 짐 샤펠(Jim chappell)알아?”  
“몰라.”  
“그 사람 곡인데, 피아노 반주에 맞춰서 여자가 허밍을 해. 자주 들었어, 예전에. 그 여자 목소리는 참 예쁜데, 맑고 고와. 듣기 좋아. 난 쉰 목소리지만……괜찮다면.”  
내게 푹 쓰러지며 리처드가 웃었다. 그리고 나지막하게 허밍으로 자장가를 불렀다. 그러더니 눈을 감아 버렸다.


	64. Chapter 64

키라임파이, 스콘, 오렌지, 레몬에이드.  
해리 리히터의 메모.

Dear Emma.  
곤히 자고 있어서 깨울 수가 없었어. 오늘 일은 미안해. 다신 네게 그러지 않을게. 그런데 엠마, 나도 사람이야. 너에겐 같은 괴물이겠지만. 나의 M, 조만간 네가 좋아하는 씰 아일랜드(Seal Island)에 다녀오려 해. 너도 같이 가면 좋을 텐데. 다녀와서 말해줄게. 그동안 병원 빠지지 말고, 약 반드시 챙겨 먹고, 식사도 거르지 마. 수뇌부가 무너지면 요원은 아무 소용없어. 그래, 네 말대로야 M. 내겐 네가 필요해. 하지만 난 네게 내가 필요 없는 사람이 되길 바라고 있어. 그럼 이만 글줄일게.  
With love, 007

「너 그거 다 먹기 전엔 못 일어나. 자기 전엔 약도 꼭 먹어야 해.」  
「저녁 약 먹으면 졸린걸. 쭉 잤는데 또 자란 말이야?」  
「어, 또 자.」  
「게다가 이건 너무 많아. 난 이거 다 못 먹어.」  
「시끄러워 미친년아, 먹기나 해.」  
「해리는 언제 갔어?」  
「우리 데려다 주고 바로 갔어.」  
「간다고 말은 하고 가지, 미안하게.」  
「너 푹 잠들어서 못 깨우겠대. 어, 이거 맛있네.」  
「키라임파이 처음 먹어봐?」  
「어, 맛있다.」  
「그렇지?」  
「어, 다음에 또 먹어야지.」  
「나 이거 만들 줄 알아.」  
「좋아, 만들어줘.」  
「그럴게. 저, 티나. 혹시 나 말이야 자면서 잠꼬대 안 했어?」  
「조용히 잤어. 잠들기 직전에 헛소리 좀 하고.」  
「맙소사, 창피해.」  
「거 남들 다 있는데 임신한 것 같네, 어쩌네, 그러면 어쩌냐? 날 이상한 놈으로 볼 거 아니야.」  
「그만, 창피해.」

「자, 이제 말해줘. 그간 어떻게 지냈어? 에이단.」  
「뭘 뜬금없이.」  
「우리 그동안 대화를 거의 안 했어.」  
「그랬나?」  
「섹스만 했어.」  
「아, 그런 것 같다.」  
「말해 줘. 잘 지냈어?」  
「돈 없어서 굶다가 쓰러져보고, 툭하면 코피나 흘리고, 담배 피우고, 담배 살 돈 없어서 애새끼들 거 뺏고, 길바닥에 떨어진 거 주워서 피우고. 시발, 가끔 장초 건지면 기분 끝내주더라. 맛은 좆같지만.」  
「왜 그리 청승맞게 지냈어? 떨어진 거 주워 피운 건 너무 하잖아. 차라리 말아 피우는 담밸 사지 그랬니.」  
「그럼 씨발 돈은 없고, 당장 담배는 말리는데 어떻게 하라고? 언제 담배 사서 언제 말아 피울래? 눈앞에 장초가 있는데. 이게 문제야, 중독되면 끊지를 못해. 아무리 참아도 생각이 나. 가끔은 숨 쉬는 것도 중독돼서 쉬는 것 같아.」  
「살기 위해선 매달릴 게 필요하지. 사람은 땅 위에 서 있는 게 아니야. 절벽에 매달려 있어. 가진 게 많을수록 잡고 있는 줄이 튼튼해. 하지만 그것도 한계가 있어. 힘이 떨어지면 놓치고 말아. 그러니 결국 늙으면 죽고 말지.」  
「또 존나 무서운 소리 하네. 그럼 넌 뭘 붙잡고 사는데?」  
「약? 마약뿐만 아니라 모든 약. 어쩌면 난 섹스 중독일지도 몰라. 왜, 그렇잖아. 내가 했던 섹스 대부분은 자의적인 게 아니었어. 대개는 고통스럽기까지 하지. 그런데도 하고 싶어 하잖아. 몸이 기억하나 봐.」  
「네가 섹스 중독이면 난 진작 섹스 중독으로 치료받고 있어야 해. 리치, 가슴 만져도 돼?」  
「미치겠군. 대체 왜 그래? 내 가슴은 여자 가슴과 다르다고.」  
「알아.」  
「그런데 왜?」  
「넌 죄다 뼈밖에 없는데 가슴이랑 엉덩이만 만질만하거든. 난 뭐든 만지는 게 좋아. 손에 뭐가 있어야 안심이 된다고. 없으면 불안해. 근데 넌 잡을만한 곳이 별로 없잖아. 그래서 불안해 미치겠다.」  
「난 떠나지 않아. 그럴 수 없어. 언제나 있어.」  
「그래. 난 네가 여기서 떠났으면 하지만. 아, 여행 가고 싶다. 좀 멀리 가보고 싶어. 런던에 사는 게 아니라 갇혀있는 것 같아. 답답해. 여기선 같은 생각밖에 할 수 없어. 꽉 막힌 놈이 되고 있다고. 존나 웃기지, 더블린 있을 땐 여기가 파라다이스처럼 보였는데. 막상 오니 괴로워. 내가 상상했던 곳이 아니야. ……여긴 너무 힘들어.」  
「넌 익숙해지는 걸 싫어하는구나. 정드는 것도?」  
「정드는 건 괜찮아. 여긴 존나 좆빠지게 애를 써도 정이 안 드니 문제지. 익숙해지는 걸 싫어하는 건 맞는 것 같아. 난 지루한 걸 못 견뎌.」  
「흘리지 말고 먹어. 넌 지금 지루해?」  
「아니. 요즘은 차라리 지루한 게 그립다. 불안하고 고통스러워. 꼭 염증 생긴 것 같아. 다 거슬려. 리치, 나 전시도 했었는데.」  
「그래, 알고 있어. 어떻게 됐어?」  
「난 기본적으로 재밌는 걸 추구한단 말이야. 익숙해지기도 전에 소모되는 일회성 흥미를 좋아해. 근데 그거 못하고 있어. 장편소설이나 쓰고 있어. 난 글도 못 쓰는데 말이야. 이러다가 내 밑천 다 털릴까 봐 존나 긴장하고 있어. 난 씨발, 난 별 볼 일 없는 새끼 맞는데 남이 별 볼 일 없는 새낀 거 알까 봐 무섭다고. 웃기지 않아? 내가 붙잡고 있는 게 뭔지도 몰라. 충동적으로 시작했거든. 그래서 구멍이 존나 많아. 난 촘촘한 게 좋단 말이야. 이렇게 구멍만 메우다 죽을까 봐 겁난다.」  
「촘촘하게, 응. 기억하고 있어. 스웨터도 촘촘하게. 좀 어려워, 손에 힘을 꽉 줘야 한다고. 쥐날 것 같아.」  
「뭔 소리야, 갑자기. 스웨터?」  
「촘촘하게 떠달라며. 스탠포드 부인에게 배웠는데, 어려워. 코를 자꾸 빠뜨려. 졸면서 떠서 그런가 봐.」  
「아, 스웨터? 정말 떠주는 거야?」  
「응, 크리스마스 즈음 완성할 수 있을 거야. 근데 갈색이야. 원랜 두 가지 색을 쓰고 싶었는데, 그건 너무 어려워. 괜찮겠어?」  
「상관없어. 근데 내 치수는 어떻게 알고?」  
「널 수도 없이 안았는데 모를까 봐?」  
「좀 야하게 들리네.」  
「흘리지 말래도. 먹으면서 말하지도 마.」  
「알았다, 시발년아. 입만 열면 존나 잔소리야.」

「밤비.」  
「응, 밤비.」  
「난 죽어도 네가 그 새낄 좋아하는 걸 이해 못 할 거야.」  
「안 바라, 걱정하지 마.」  
「리치, 허니.」  
「왜?」  
「나 조만간 또 일하러 가야 해. 너 집에 혼자 있어야 해. 방학은 안 끝났지만 일 있더라. 돈도 필요하고. 시발, 씹새끼들 뒤치다꺼리하지 말고 내 작업이나 하고 싶은데.」  
「학생들이 귀찮게 굴어?」  
「어, 그래서 부끄러워.」  
「왜?」  
「난 걔들이 가진 걸 잃어버렸어. 분명 나도 갖고 있었는데.」  
「뭘 잃어버렸어?」  
「꿈…….」  
「더 이상 우주비행사가 되고 싶지 않니?」  
「우주는 너무 멀어. 이렇게 살다간 대기권도 못 뚫어보고 죽을 거야.」  
「왜 그렇게 생각해, 티나.」  
「왜라니, 리치. 난 널 팔았어. 넌 내가 만든 게 아니야. 처음부터 넌 존재하는 사람이었다고. 넌 개념이 아니야. 명사도, 동사도, 형용사도 아니야. 넌 사람이야. 누구도 널 만들지 못해. 만들어갈 수도 없어. 아, 네 부모님 제외하고. 부모님 있어야 태어나잖아? 여하튼 난 그런 널 사람들 앞에 내걸고 팔았다고. 널 지켜준 게 아니야. 널 내보였단 말이야. 난 널 팔고 그 돈으로 담배 샀어. 술도 존나 마셨고, 게임도 결제……아, 씨발. 와우 정액 기간 아직 남았는데.」  
「너와 내가 함께 보낸 시간, 내가 네게 말해 준 모든 것은 내 기억이지만 네 기억이기도 해. 내가 네게 준 거야. 그러니 넌 자유가 있어. 네겐 네 기억을 쓸 자격이 있어. 난 사람들에게 팔리지 않았어, 티나. 넌 날 새로 만든 것뿐이야. 그 게 팔린 거지.」  
「네 사적인 일이었다고. 더구나 유쾌한 얘기도 아니잖아.」  
「그건 사간 사람들이 판단할 문제지. 사람들은 만족했니?」  
「어, 씨발. 그래서 널 볼 면목이 없다.」  
「그래, 그거면 난 괜찮아. 난 지금까지 사람들을 만족하게 하기 위해 살아왔어. 내 자기만족도 분명 있었지만, 다른 사람을 위한 것이 더 커. 난 다른 사람들에게 보여주기 위한 직업을 갖고 있었어. 다른 사람들이 찾아주지 않으면 난 살 이유가 없었지. 네가 말한 사고파는 것의 개념과 내가 생각하는 건 좀 다를지도 몰라. 하지만 어쨌든 넌 담배를 샀고, 난 사람들 기억 속에 남았어. 그런데 티나, 와우가 뭐야?」  
「와우도 몰라? 월드 오브 워크래프트(World of Warcraft).」  
「몰라. 게임이야?」  
「존나 마약이지. 인생 망치는 지름길이기도 하고.」  
「재밌니?」  
「어. 그래서 문제라니까, 시발. 한번 시작하면 날이 저물어도 모르고 하고 있어. 끝내주는 것들은 하나같이 인생 망치는 속성을 조금씩 갖고 있어. 근데 난 그걸 통제하며 즐길 만큼 대단한 놈이 아니야. 난 약골이라고. 코피나 질질 흘리지.」  
「아니야, 넌 강해. 코피는 자주 흘리지만. 요즘도 그래?」  
「요즘은 안 나. 한동안 죽는 줄 알았다. 카렌이 철분제 줘서 다행이지, 까딱하면 빈혈로 저세상 갈 뻔했다.」  
「그 여자.」  
「씨발, 미안.」  
「둘 다 너무 시끄러웠어. 너흰 부끄럽지도 않아?」  
「씨발년아, 너도 만만치 않거든? 너도 섹스할 때 존나 시끄러워. 그리고 여기가 좆같아서 그래. 방음 안 돼. 남의 사생활을 전부 알려주지. 벽이라고 있는 게 벽이 아니야. 말랑말랑해, 갓난애 머리 같아. 아껴줘야 할 것 같네, 이렇게 말하니까.」  
「난 그 날 아팠어.」  
「응…….」  
「네가 보고 싶었어.」  
「…….」  
「문을 두드리고 싶었지만, 그럴 수 없었어.」  
「미안해.」  
「그래도 그 여자 꽤 귀엽긴 했어. 네가 더 예쁘지만. 만약 너보다 못한 여잘 만나고 있으면 난 화가 났을 거야.」  
「걔 다람쥐 같지 않냐?」  
「다람쥐?」  
「어, 조그만 다람쥐.」  
「비슷한 것 같다. 넌 작은 걸 좋아해?」  
「어떤 건 작은 게 좋고, 어떤 건 큰 게 좋고. 귀여운 건 뭐든 좋긴 하지. 넌 키가 커서 좋아. 사람들 사이에 있으면 머리가 쑥 올라와서 찾기 쉬워.」  
「날 찾는다고?」  
「어. 멍하게 있으면 나도 모르게 눈이 막 쫓아가. 머리 하나 쑥 솟은 인간, 키 더럽게 크고 인상 더러운 인간. 쌀쌀맞게 생긴 인간.」  
「왜 날 찾아?」  
「인스턴트 카르마(Instant Karma), K, 리처드, 카르마. 꼭 약하는 것 같아서. 마약은 불법이지만, 너랑 연애하는 게 불법은 아니잖아? 넌 빛이나. 마치 달과 별들과 태양처럼. 넌 도대체 왜 그곳에 있는 거야…….」  
「무단횡단은 잘도 하면서 합법적인 걸 찾고 있구나. 아, 이거 너무 시다.」  
「어지간하면 맛있다고 말해줘라. 그 새끼 울라. 네가 먹고 싶다고 주절거려서 그 새끼가 직접 만든 거야. 대충 테스코에서 사면 안 되나? 유기농? 뭐 그런 걸 따져, 농약 좀 먹었다고 바로 죽나. 그라목손이면 또 몰라. 야, 씨발. 내가 방금 한 말 얼른 잊어버려.」  
「무슨 말?」  
「농약.」  
「왜?」  
「그거야…….」  
「나 다시는 그런 짓 하지 않을게, 티나. 걱정하지 마.」  
「그래. 믿을게.」  
「고마워.」  
「착하다, 리치. 고마워.」  
「발음이 신기해.」  
「뭐가?」  
「Th 발음이 아니야. T 만 발음하는 것 같아. 너만 그러는 줄 알았는데, 아이리쉬들이 다 그렇게 발음하더라고. 너 만나기 전엔 아이리쉬와 대화를 길게 나눠 본 적이 거의 없어서……. TV에 나오는 아이리쉬 배우들 보니까 너처럼 발음해.」  
「너도 R 발음 잘 못 하잖아. 네 이름 말해 봐.」  
「리처드.」  
「다시.」  
「리처드……. 리처드 아미티지…….」  
「존나 멍청해 보인다. 입 닫아.」  
「왜 또 날 놀려……. 만지지 마, 싫어.」  
「아 씨발, 갈비뼈가 잡혀. 존나 무서워. 이거 어떻게 못 해?」  
「살을 찌우면 안 잡히지 않을까?」  
「그럼 좀 찌워라.」  
「나 살찌면 코에도 살이 붙는단 말이야. 그럼 코가 너무 커진다고, 안 그래도 보기 싫게 생겼는데.」  
「너 말 그렇게 할 때마다 입을 때려주고 싶어.」  
「그러지 마.」

Glenn Gould  
Bach : The Well- Tempered Clavier Ⅰ  
48곡, 01:46:29

「리치, 요즘 하는 생각이 있는데.」  
「뭐?」  
「같은 계열 사람을 만나는 건 근친상간이나 다름없어.」  
「나 이제 발레 안 하는데. 못하는데.」  
「또 이거 듣네? ‘평균율 클라비어’, 글렌 굴드. 이제 나, 이 사람이랑 친구 같아. 너 때문에 하도 들어서. 리치, 나랑 춤이나 추자.」  
「이건 춤곡이 아니야.」  
「그냥 춰.」

「티나. 너 진짜 춤 못 춘다. 엄청 몸치네. 박자 감각도 하나도 없고, 뻣뻣하고.」  
「아.」  
「하하.」  
「재수 없어.」  
「그래?」  
「잘난 네가 혼자 춰 봐.」  
「갑자기.」  
「얼른.」  
「밑에서 사람이 올라올 거야. 엄청 시끄러울 텐데.」  
「뭐 하기에 시끄러워?」  
「뛰어야 하잖아.」

「봐, 에이단.」  
「…….」  
「발목이 아파서 더 이상 뛸 수가 없어. 약을 먹어, 안 아프도록. 하도 토해서 난 내가 임신이라도 한 줄 알았다? 그러지 않고서야 그렇게까지. 아, 네 말대로 병신 같지.」  
「넌 아무 냄새 안 나.」  
「그래?」  
「내 냄새가 조금 나.」  
「네 냄새…….」  
「그리고 발은 그럭저럭 예쁘게 생겼어.」  
「그럭저럭?」  
「그럼 남자 발에다 무슨 칭찬을 해주길 바라?」

「에이단, 먹지 마. 더러워. 만지지 마, 무슨. 발을 왜 그렇게 만져?」  
「진짜 아무 냄새가 안 나네. 신기하다.」  
「하지 마라니까.」

「내가 본 제일 예쁜 발은 CC의 발이었어. 물론 여느 사람들 보기엔 썩 예쁜 발은 아닐 거야. 굳은살투성이에 울퉁불퉁하거든.」  
「그 여자도 발레를 했잖아. 어쩔 수 없지. 봐, 나도 가만 보면 오른손 손가락이 휘었다? 검지랑 중지 보이지? 붓이랑 연필 종일 붙잡았더니 벌어졌어.」  
「정말이네?」  
「손가락에 굳은살이 없었던 적이 없어. 마디도 유독 툭 튀어나오고.」  
「아, 어쩐지 좀 느낌이…….」  
「뭔 얘기야?」  
「방금 한 말은 잊어. 실수야.」  
「왜, 뭔데?」  
「잊으래도.」  
「너 설마…….」  
「티나, 좀 춥지 않니?」  
「씨발년, 곤란해지면 꼭 말 흐리더라.」  
「나도 CC의 발에 키스하길 좋아했어.」  
「너 그 여자랑 섹스도 했어?」  
「저, 티나. CC랑 첫 경험 한 얘기 분명히 했었는데…….」  
「아, 맞다. 난 자꾸 네가 여자랑 섹스했다는 걸 까먹는다.」  
「정말이지 넌. 있지, 티나 여자들은 포인트 슈즈를 신을 때 생고기 조각을 넣기도 한다?」  
「진짜? 느낌 존나 이상할 것 같은데.」  
「발가락이 아프거든 아무래도……. 발톱도. 요즘은 안에 넣은 패드가 있다지만, 나 한창때는, 아 이렇게 말하니 우습네. 하여간 그대 대부분 그런 걸 넣었어. 근데 CC는 고기 별로 안 좋아한단 말이야. 특히 날고기. 스테이크도 웰던으로 익혀 먹었거든? 핏물이랑 비린내를 몹시 싫어했어. 그래도 발이 아파서 어쩔 수 없으니 포인트 슈즈에 생고길 넣고도 평소엔 묵묵히 견뎠는데, 꼭 한 달에 한 번씩 엄청나게 신경질을 부렸어. 포인트 슈즈에 생고길 넣는 게 싫다면서.」  
「생리할 때라 그런가? 그 여자 생리전 증후군 심해?」  
「그런 건 묻는 게 아니야. 실례라고. 설혹 묻는다고 하더라도, 생리전 증후군이 심하니 어쩔 수 없다는 식으로 은연중에 폄하하듯이 여자를 대하는 건 좋지 않아.」  
「알았다, 쌍년아. 너 신사야, 그래.」  
「하여간 그럴 때면 난 항상 CC의 포인트 슈즈를 벗겨주고, 발을 씻겨줬어. CC가 화를 가라앉히고 차분해질 때까지 따뜻한 물로 씻겨주고, 또 씻겨줬지. 그리고 발등이랑 발가락 하나하나에 전부 키스했어. 그제야 CC는 다시 웃어줬지. 매달 그랬어.」  
「너 여자한텐 정말 존나게 지극정성이다.」  
「내 여자잖아.」  
「어…….」  
「왜?」  
「방금 너 존나 남자 같았어.」  
「난 원래 남자야, 티나.」  
「그냥 남자도 아니고 진짜 존나 남자. 눈빛이 어……기분 이상해.」  
「난 정말 원래 남자야.」  
「그건 알아, 안다고.」  
「그럼 뭐가 문제니?」  
「됐다, 내가 이상해진 기분이야.」

「근데 리치, 넌 왜 매일 이걸 들어?」  
「이건 교본이거든.」  
「교본?」  
「오케스트라 지휘자한테서 들었어. 피아노를 전공하는 사람들은 꼭 바흐의 평균율 클라비어를 마스터한대. 건반악기에 있어서 건반기법을 최대한 많이 발휘할 수 있다고 말이야. 바흐가 처음 작곡했던 의도도 아들을 위한 교육목적이었어. 그리고 평균율은 말이야, 에이단. 피타고라스(Pythagoras)의 조율법을 알아?」  
「모르는데. 나 클래식은 좆도 모르는데. 너 때문에 어쩌다 알게 된 건데.」  
「피타고라스의 조율법은 순정율인데, 순정율은 이조 시 음과 음 사이 거리가 달라져. 하지만 평균율은 반음 비율이 동일하고 이조 시 음이 바뀌지 않아. 그래서 요즘도 다들 평균율을 사용해. A 음을 중심으로 하는데, 오케스트라 튜닝 시에도 오보에가 A 음을 잡고, 피아노 조율사도 A 음부터 조율하지.」  
「뭔 소린지 잘 모르겠는데, 존나 중요하다 이거네? 말 그대로 평균? 기준점?」  
「그러니까 이렇게 살면 남들과 다르지 않을 것 같아서……. 사는 법을 배우는 것 같아서.」

 

「있지, 티나. 넌 내게 익숙한 사람이 아니야. 넌 익숙해지지 않아.」  
「나도 너 안 익숙해. 세상에 널 익숙하게 받아들일 사람이 있기는 할까?」  
「넌 내가 지금까지 알고 지내던 사람들과는 무척 달라. 우선 욕을 너무 많이 해.」  
「그래, 존나 많이 해.」  
「그리고 그럭저럭 귀엽고.」  
「그럭저럭?」  
「남자한테 그럼 굉장히 귀엽다고 말할까? 실례잖아.」  
「아, 그러세요. 마음대로 하세요.」  
「넌 남들 같아.」  
「남들 같다고? 무슨 의미야?」  
「나는 순정율로 살아왔어. 난 구식이야, 낡았지. 내 주변도 모두 낡았어. 그 사람 집엔 오래된 가구들이 가득해. 나보다도 나이가 많아. 거기 있으면 옛날 사람이 된 기분이야. 내가 해온 것들도 오래된 것들뿐이지. 발레 말이야, 수십 년 동안 같은 안무를 반복한다고. 다 옛날 것. 하지만 넌 아니잖아. 넌 새로 만드는 사람이잖아, 나처럼 답습하지 않아. 물론 난 반복하는 것에 대해 부정적인 생각을 하고 있지 않아. 오랫동안 기억되는 건 분명 그만큼 가치 있는 것이니까. 단지 난 신기해, 네가. 너처럼 새로운 걸 만드는 사람들이 대단해 보여. 난 누군가가 만든 것들을 통해 기억되지만, 넌 네가 만든 것으로 기억될 거야.」  
「내가 그렇게 대단해 보여? 난 이상한 놈이야. 난 모자란 놈이라고.」  
「내 애인.」  
「아, 놀래라. 갑자기.」  
「네가 즐겨듣는 음악, 네가 즐겨보는 영화, 모두 평균율의 세상에서 사는 사람들의 이야기야. 난 그곳에서 살고 싶어. 네가 낮에 말한 평행세계와는 좀 달라. 내가 말하는 세상은……그러니까 같은 공간에 세상이 두 개야. 순정율과 평균율. 내가 너와 섹스를 왜 하는지 알아?」  
「너 가끔 그런 질문할 때마다 존나 심장이 철렁 내려앉는 것 같아.」  
「봐, 티나.」  
「아.」  
「소리가 나.」  
「만지니까 그러지, 시발년아.」

「나 아직도 키스 잘 못 해?」  
「어, 내가 지금까지 키스해 본 사람 중에 제일 못해.」  
「이런.」  
「괜찮아, 나쁘진 않아. 못하는 것뿐이지.」  
「그리고 넌 말도 많아.」  
「그래서 뭐, 쌍년아. 싫다고?」  
「계속 소음, 소음. 화이트 노이즈처럼, 끝없이.」  
「이거 시발 그래서 나보고 뭐 어쩌라는 거야? 닥치라고?」  
「소리가 난다고, 티나. 소리. 모르겠어?」  
「나 돌려 말하는 거 잘 못 해. 이해도 못 해.」  
「나의 클라비어.」  
「클라비어(Clavier)?」  
「꼭 악기 같아. 기분이 좋아, 너와 대화를 하면. 넌 좋은 악기야, 훌륭해. 평균율을 연주하는 건반악기.」  
「그래서 만날 사람 몸을 그렇게 두드려댔냐?」  
「응. 저기, 난 악기 몇 가지를 다루긴 하지만 건반 악기는 잘 못 다루거든……. 연습하는 것 같아, 매일. 그래서 즐거워. 부담스럽지도 않아. 무대를 생각하면 언제나 부담스러워. 발레를 할 때도 공연이 잡히면 언제나 초조했어. 아무리 연습을 해도 실수할까 봐 겁도 무지 났고. 하지만 연습은 연습이잖아. 나만 볼 수 있으니까 마음껏 즐거워할 수 있어. 넌 남에게 보여주고 싶지 않아, 티나. 남에게 보여주지 않아도 괜찮아. 나만 알고 있으면 그만이니까. 그리고 그렇게 하고 싶어. 난 널 팔지 않아. 난 팔리는 사람이야, 파는 사람이 아니라고.」  
「클라비어(Clavier), C?」  
「아니, C가 아니라 K.」  
「왜 K야? 앨범 보니까 ‘The Well- Tempered Clavier’라고 적혀 있던데?」

리처드의 메모.   
Das wohltemperierte Klavier  
아직 가지고 있다.

「바흐는 독일 사람이잖아. 철자가 K로 시작해.」  
「갑자기 네 독일 스파이(German Spy) 생각나네.」  
「너 어떻게 알았어?」  
「뭘?」  
「내가 가끔 부르던 그 사람 애칭이었는데. 나 너한테 말한 적 없어, 그런 기억이 없는걸. 잠결에 말했었어?」  
「아니. 이 얘긴 하지 말자.」  
「글렌 굴드의 앨범도 그 사람이 선물해 준 거야. 난 그래, 늘 받는 쪽이지.」  
「그러니까 나하고 섹스하는 이유가 뭔데?」  
「난 이미 말했는걸.」  
「섹스는 교본이 아니야, 리치.」  
「알아, 내가 좋아서 하는 거야.」  
「좋아하니 다행이네…….」

「리치, 약 언제 먹을 거야?」  
「조금만 더 있다 먹으면 안 될까? 아직 잠들고 싶지 않아.」  
「그래, 알았어. 하지만 꼭 먹어야 해.」  
「좀 더 얘기를 나누자. 여행 가고 싶다고 말했지? 넌 어디로 가고 싶어?」  
「막연한데. 이탈리아? 스페인? 거기 가면 진짜 현지인 취급 받을지 궁금해.」  
「재밌네.」  
「이게 재밌냐? 넌 존나 이상해. 그러는 넌 어디 가고 싶어?」  
「언제나 러시아.」  
「왜?」  
「여름이면 해도 안 지고, 마린스키 극장이 있는 곳이기도 하고……. 네게 니진스키에 관한 얘기를 해주고 싶어. 내가 제일 존경하는 무용수야.」  
「알아. 얘기해 봐.」  
「무슨 얘길 하면 좋을까, 시답잖은 얘기 말고, 음……. 그래, 『목신의 오후(Afternoon of Faun)』에 관한 얘기가 좋겠다. 목신의 오후는 니진스키가 직접 안무를 한 공연이야. 말라르메(Stephane MaIIarme)의 시를 통해 영감을 얻었는데, 12분가량의 짧은 공연이지. 곡은 드비쉬(Claude Achille Debussy)의 곡, 무대는 레옹 박스트(Leon Bakst). 의상도 박스트. 굉장한 사람이야. 너도 박스트는 알 거로 생각해. 목신의 오후는 1912년 프랑스 파리(Paris) 샤틀레 극장(Theater of Chatelet)에서 초연했어. 반응은, 파격적. 사람들은 충격에 빠졌어.」  
「왜?」  
「난해하고 에로틱했거든.」  
「난 야한 거 존나 좋아해.」  
「그래? 네가 만족할 만큼 에로틱할진 모르겠다만……. 나중에 말라르메의 시도 한 번 읽어봐. 괜찮은 시야. 여름이야, 목신인 판(Pan)은 사랑에 빠져. 다시 말해줄게. 판이 낮잠을 자던 오후, 난 여름이라고 생각해. 여름이 맞을 거야……. 여름, 더운 건 싫지만 나쁘지 않은 계절이지. 여하튼 오후에 일곱 명의 님프(Nymph)들이 판이 있는 곳 근처로 목욕을 하러 와. 목신의 오후는 온몸을 비틀어, 이집트 벽화 같아. 그래서 난해한 안무라는 평가를 받는 거야. 덕분에 무용수들이 고생했지, 니진스키는 고집스러운 사람이었거든. 님프들을 발견한 판이 그녀들을 유혹하는 몸짓을 하자 처음엔 호기심으로 다가오던 님프들은 달아나버려. 오직 한 님프만이 남아서 판과 어울리지. 티나, 넌 왜 나와 어울리지? 언제까지 내 곁에 있어 줄 거야? 판에게 남아있던 님프도 결국은 스카프만을 떨어뜨려 놓고 달아나 버려. 혼자 남은 판은 님프의 스카프에 입을 맞추고, 그것을 가지고 자신의 은신처로 돌아가.」  
「이게 뭐가 야한데?」  
「마지막이 충격적이야.」  
「어떻게 하기에?」  
「님프가 남긴 스카프를 두르고 잠이 드는데, 마치 성행위를 하는 것처럼, 자위를 하는 것처럼, 그런 몸짓을 취하거든.」   
「씨발, 그런 걸 1912년에 공연했다고?」  
「대단했지, 대단했어, 난리였다고. 그 자리엔 로댕(Auguste Rodin)도 있었는데…….」  
「로댕?」  
「로댕과 니진스키는 각별한 사이였어. 공연이 끝나고 로댕은 니진스키에게 찾아와서는 두 눈에 눈물을 머금고 그를 껴안았어. 그리고 말했지. 내 꿈의 완성이요. 그대는 거기다 생명을 불어넣어 주었어. 고마워.」  
「난 로댕 싫어해. 개새끼야. 까미유 끌로델(Camille Claudel)이 불쌍해.」  
「그렇긴 해…….」  
「근데 그 말은 좀 그럴싸하게 들리네. 내 꿈의 완성이라, 아, 꿈. 머리 아픈 얘기다.」  
「니진스키의 공연은 사진만 남았지만, 그의 안무는 남았어. 루돌프 누레예프(Rudolf Nureyev)가 공연한 버전은 쉽게 찾아볼 수 있을 거야. 그도 굉장한 사람이야.」  
「그 남자 나 알아. 되게 남성적이지 않아? 섹시한 느낌이야.」  
「응. 니진스키와는 다르지, 니진스키는 소년 같거든. 그리고 니진스키는 일기에 이렇게 남겼어. 판은 나다. 『유희(Jeux)』는 디아길레프(Sergei Pavlovich Diaghilev)가 꿈꿨던 삶의 모습이다. 그는 안타까워. 그는 천재야. 왜 천재는, 불행해지는 걸까? 그리고 나는 천재가 아닌데 왜. 참, 니진스키는 미쳤어. 정신분열증에 걸렸어. 니진스키에 관한 책들이 아주 많은데, 그의 아내인 로몰라 니진스키(Romola Nijinsky-pulszky)가 남긴 전기도 있고, 여동생이자 안무가였던 브로니슬라바 니진스카(Bronislava Nijinska)가 남긴 책도 있고. 그밖에는…리처드 버클(Richard Buckle)은 자신의 저서 『니진스키(Nijinsky: A Life of Genius and Madness)』에서 니진스키에 대해 이렇게 묘사했어. 십 년은 자라고, 십 년은 배우고, 십 년은 춤추었으며, 나머지 삼십 년은 암흑과 침묵 속에 가리어진 육십 평생.」  
「그건 너무 안타깝잖아.」  
「그래도 그는 사람들에게 남았어……. 나는 어떻게 될지 모르겠어. 나 역시 십 년을 춤췄지만, 난 그저 그런 무용수야. 당시엔 유명할지 몰라도 시일이 지나면 잊힐. 난 세기의 천재가 아니야. 난 천재가 될 수 없어. 노력할 수도 없지. 난 이미 끝났거든.」   
「리치, 리치.」  
「응.」  
「넌 내 꿈의 완성이야.」  
「역시 아직 우주 비행사가 되고 싶구나?」  
「같이 우주로 가자.」  
「우주는 너무 넓어, 난 길을 잃고 말거야.」  
「너 키 커서 찾기 쉬워.」  
「우주는 광활해……. 인간은 가늠할 수 없을 정도지. 거기서 난 무척 작게 보일 텐데.」  
「그래도 찾아줄게. 나 길은 존나 잘 찾아.」  
「그래? 고마워.」

「러시아 하니까 생각난다. 내 동생 친구 중에 러시아 애가 있어.」  
「러시아 사람? 네 동생이라면, 누구?」  
「막내, 앨리. 이름은 료샤야. 근데 알료샤라고 부르기도 하고, 료슈카라고 부르기도 하고, 하여간 존나 복잡해. 되게 예쁘게 생긴 앤데……그래, 너하고 분위기가 좀 비슷한 것 같아.」  
「넌 주변에 여자만 생기면 꼭 나하고 비슷하다 그러더라.」  
「뭐 씨발아, 너 같은 남자가 없는 걸 어쩌라고? 그러게 누가 그러래?」  
「내가 뭘 어떻게 했다고 그래.」  
「너하고 비슷하게 생긴 남자야 돌아다니다 보면 가끔 보이긴 하는데, 분위기가 비슷한 사람은 한 사람도 못 봤어. 이건 존나 파격적인 표현이야 리치. 파격적인 말을 할 거야.」  
「무슨 말 하려고, 벌써 불안하다.」  
「넌 과부 같아. 좀 때리지 마, 씨발년아! 힘도 존나 센 년이, 진짜.」  
「파격적이다 못해 충격적인 표현이다. 꼭 말을 해도 그런 식으로 하지, 넌.」  
「잃어버린 사람 같다는 뜻이었어. 정확히는 말이야, 정확히는. 가진 게 없는 사람 같다고. 넌 우주에서도 길 안 잃어버릴 거야. 넌 블랙홀이니까. 다 네게 빨려 들어가겠지. 그런데 정작 넌 아무것도 없어. 넌 공허야. 공허 그 자체야.」  
「난 가진 게 많아.」  
「원해서 가진 게 아니잖아.」  
「그래, 그랬지.」  
「아, 쨌든. 얘기나 마저 들어 봐. 그 료샤라는 애가 날 좋아하거든?」  
「네 자랑을 하고 싶니?」  
「아니야, 들어 봐. 기껏 더블린까지 갔는데 말이야, 난 그때 완전 엉망이었거든. 몸살에다, 열에다. 그래서 집에서 게임만 존나게 하다가 아버지한테 끌려 나와서 정원 치우고 쉬고 있는데 걔가 찾아와서는 나한테 키스해도 괜찮냐고 물어봤어, 갑자기.」  
「너 신고할래.」  
「나 신고하면 너도 약했다고 신고할 거야. 같이 감옥가자, 리치.」  
「감옥 싫어…….」  
「그럼 나 신고 안 할 테니까, 너도 신고하지 마.」  
「좋아. 얘기 계속 해」  
「그래서 난 존나 놀라서 너하고 난 키스하면 안 돼, 라고 말했거든? 근데 표정이……존나 너처럼 울 것 같은 얼굴이어서 정 하려거든 뺨에만 하라고 했어. 너도 그 말 잘 써먹잖아, 뺨에 하는 키스는 인사라고.」  
「그래서 했니?」  
「응. 걔가 해줬어.」  
「역시 신고하는 게 좋을 것 같은데. 네 막냇동생 어리지 않아? 미성년자잖아.」  
「나도 미성년자 건드린 어떤 개새끼를 신고하고 싶은데, 공소시효 지났나? 법에 관한 건 잘 몰라서.」  
「그 땐 아무 일도 없었어, 안타깝게도.」  
「안타깝긴, 미친년아. 다행이지. 어쨌든 걔가 나한테 키스하고 나니까 네 생각이 났어.」  
「왜?」  
「몰라, 그냥. 네 얼굴 생각났어. 그래서 술 마셨지. 더럽게 추웠는데 밤새 돌아다녔어. 모르는 사람한테 술도 얻어 마시고, 아는 사람한테도 얻어 마시고. 리치, 내 고향은 촌이야. 인구가 사만 오천 명 정도밖에 안 된다고. 그 얼굴이 다 그 얼굴 같은데, 그래도 모르는 사람들이 너무 많더라. 말이 또 왜 이렇게 꼬였지. 그래, 네 생각났다고. 쭉 네 생각이 났어. 너하고 하나도 안 닮은 건데 널 찾고 있었어. 길 가다 나무만 봐도 저건 너하고 길쭉한 게 닮았네, 바닥에 깔린 콘크리트만 봐도 저건 너처럼 쌀쌀맞네, 존나. 아, 존나.」  
「다른 여자와 섹스한 거 미안해서 이렇게 말하는 거야?」  
「아니, 그냥 막 말하다 보니까 말이 다 나와 버렸네.」  
「티나, 내게 굳이 말하지만 않는다면 그 여잘 만나도 난 괜찮아. 널 탓하지 않을게.」  
「또 존나 무서운 소리 하네. 난 너하고 연애하고 있잖아.」  
「연애라고 생각해?」  
「그럼 뭐가 연앤데?」  
「연애는 미래가 보여야 하지 않아? 넌 내게서 미래가 보여?」  
「음, 솔직하게 말할게. 네 미래는 모르겠는데 대강 내 미래는 보인다.」  
「네 미래는 어떨 것 같아?」  
「뭐긴, 언제나 해피 엔딩. 내가 씨발 이것만큼은 믿고 살아. 존나 좆같아서 죽고 싶다가도 그 생각 하면 다시 살만해져.」  
「그래서 네가 좋아.」  
「날 좋아는 하는구나. 사랑은?」  
「좋아해.」  
「사랑해, 리처드.」  
「응, 고마워.」  
「사랑한다고 딱 한 번만 말해주면 안 될까?」  
「널 믿어.」  
「말하면 닳아?」  
「정말, 완전히 신뢰해. 난 아무나 신뢰하지 않아. 하지만 널 믿어.」  
「날 왜 믿는데?」  
「넌 정직한 사람이잖아.」  
「그건 내가 빌런이어서 그런 것 같다.」  
「히어로가 아니라 빌런이라고?」  
「영웅은 없다며, 네가.」  
「그랬었지.」  
「뭐, 좀 더 안 먹을래? 난 맥주나 마셔야겠다.」  
「응, 마셔.」  
「넌?」  
「곧 약 먹어야 하잖아, 술 마시면 안 돼.」  
「그래, 착해.」  
「응.」

「맥주 안 좋아하는 년이 사놓긴 존나 많이 사놨네…….」  
「넌 좋아하잖아.」  
「으, 눈 따갑다.」  
「왜 그래, 아파?」  
「아니, 하나도 안 아파. 그냥 눈 따가워. 코도, 어어, 씨발.」  
「티나, 너 또 코피 나.」  
「내가 맛이 가긴 간 모양이네.」  
「아프지 마, 티나.」  
「너 내가 아프면 마음 안 좋지?」  
「응, 당연하지.」  
「나도 너 아프면 마음 안 좋아.」  
「응…….」  
「그러니까 서로 아프면 안 돼. 사람이 책임감이 있어야지.」  
「나보다 더 어른스럽네.」  
「내가 어른스러운 게 아니라. 네가, 리치. 그러니까 네가. 어, 그러니까. 넌 소년 같아, 리치. 니진스키처럼…….」

「에이단, 또 담배 피워?」  
「어. 너도 피울래?」  
「응.」  
「결국 금연 실패네. 언제 끊을래?」  
「그러는 너는 끊을 생각 없어?」  
「당분간은. 겨울은 겨울인가 봐, 공기가 건조해. 입이 바싹 마르는데. 리처드, 혀 좀 가만히 내버려둬.」  
「버릇이라서.」  
「벌써 11시야. 약은 언제 먹을 거야?」  
「담배만 다 피우고 먹을게. 아니다, 씻고 싶어.」  
「너 두 시간 전에 샤워했잖아.」  
「또 씻고 싶어.」  
「병원에선 너 이렇게 시도 때도 없이 씻는 거 알아? 뭐라고 안 해?」  
「의사도, 카운슬러도 분명 뭐라고 했었는데 기억이 잘 안 나. 이상하지, 꽤 많은 시간 동안 대화를 나눴는데 기억에 남는 게 하나도 없어.」  
「다녀오면 좀 괜찮긴 해? 기억은 안 나도 말이야, 기분이나 몸이나.」  
「글쎄. 그것보단 날씨에 따라 달라지는 것 같아. 그럼 나 씻고 올게, 티나.」  
「어, 알았어.」

Glenn Gould  
Bach : The Well- Tempered Clavier Ⅱ  
48곡, 01:43:42

물소리.  
빗소리.  
맥주, 부엌에 진열된 알약. 에드워드 호퍼(Edward Hopper)의 『Drug Store』가 생각난다. 

내 가방.  
드로잉 북, 연필 두 자루, 갈색 콩테 하나, 지우개, 라이터.  
드로잉 북 - 전부 리처드. 

「또 술 마셔?」  
「뭘, 겨우 맥주 두 캔 가지고. 이야, 자기야. 씻고 나오니 더 예쁘네?」  
「그렇게 말하지 마. 왜 따라와?」  
「보면 온몸에 오스스 일어날 정도로 소름 끼치는데 계속 보게 되는 거 있잖아, 그거 구경하려고.」  
「그게 뭐야?」  
「나 남자가 화장 솜까지 쓰는 거 너 만나고 처음 봤거든. 넌 정말 지독해, 리처드.」  
「나 피부가 안 좋아서 신경 안 쓰면 금방 엉망 된단 말이야.」  
「그래, 알았어. 내가 뭐라고 했어? 나 신경 쓰지 말고 하던 대로 해.」  
「너도 젊어서 관리 좀 해. 나중에 나이 들고 후회하지 말고.」  
「아니 그냥 늙을 거야, 귀찮게 뭐하러? 근데 리치, 나이 얘기 하니까 갑자기 궁금해지는데 네 밤비는 몇 살이냐?」  
「해리? 너하고 동갑.」  
「뭐? 진짜? 나보다 세 살 정돈 더 많을 줄 알았는데. 매일 번드르르하게 하고 다니잖아.」  
「그건 보딩 스쿨 출신 특유의 분위기 아닐까, 걘 정말 상류층의 정석대로 살아왔거든. 이튼 칼리지(Eton College) 졸업하고 크라이스트 처치 칼리지(Christ Church College)에……. 에이단, 좀 떨어질래? 나 머리도 말려야 해.」  
「화장품 냄새 좋다. 그 새끼 존나 엘리트네, 갑자기 거리감 확 느껴진다.」  
「새삼. 그리고 별로 친하게 지낼 마음도 없잖아, 걔랑. 거리감 느껴진다고 해서 달라질 게 뭐가 있다고. 들러붙지 말래도.」   
「네가 걔랑 친하니까 그런 거지, 나 때문에 그러냐? 머리 내가 말려줄게. 음, 나랑 동갑이란 말이지, 아. 존나, 걔는 나처럼 집 안에 동전 뒤지느라 몇 시간이고 허비해봤을까?」  
「카드 있는데 뭐하러 동전을 찾아? 머리 그렇게 말리지 마. 왜 그래, 티나. 기분이 안 좋니? 표정이 안 좋은걸.」 

거울.

「갑자기 좀 우울해지네.」  
「왜?」  
「같은 나이잖아. 그런데 너무 다르잖아.」  
「너랑 걘 다른 사람이잖아.」  
「알아, 그건 아는데. 사회적인 지위나, 가진 것들이나, 평판 같은 거……. 내 주변 사람들에게 나 어떤 놈 같냐고 물어보면 존나 병신 같은 새끼라고 대답할 텐데. 그 새끼 어떤 놈 같냐고 물어보면 존나 멋진 새끼라고 말할걸?」  
「내 기준에서……해리는 좀 어설픈데. 잘생기긴 했지만, 턱이 너무 들어가 있어. 그래서 인상이 빈약해 보여.」  
「얼굴 말고 병신아.」  
「그럼?」  
「이런 얘긴 안하는 게 좋을 것 같다. 꼭 내가 그 새끼한테 열등감 느끼는 것 같잖아. 아니, 열등감 맞네.」  
「해리에게 열등감을 느껴?」  
「그 새끼랑 나 지갑을 비교해 보면 대번.」  
「왜 자꾸 만지작거려, 기분 나쁘니까 그렇게 만지지 마. 지갑은 나도 마찬가진걸, 나도 단출해.」  
「하지만 넌 어쨌든 꾸며놓으면 그런 놈들 세상에 어울려.」  
「너도 그런 사람이 되고 싶은 거야? 제발, 만지지 말래도.」  
「아니, 전혀. 앞으로 내가 돈을 많이 번다고 해도 그럴 마음은 없어. 난 단지 그게 부러운 거야. 그 새낀 돈을 빌릴 필요가 없잖아. 뭐, 태어나자마자 아버지 지위와 재산을 등에 업었다고 해도 나름 자기 혼자서 뭐든 하는 것 같아. 그 새끼 지금 돈 버는 거 자기 일 아니야?」  
「응, 맞아. 자기 일이지, 아버지 사업은 아니지. 너 계속 만질 거야?」   
「내 거 내가 만진다는데, 왜 이렇게 잔소리야? 저기 리치, 난 적어도 남들 눈치 보면서 살고 싶진 않아. 남들 뒤치다꺼리도 싫고, 합승하는 기분 알아?」  
「합승? 캡 합승?」  
「비슷한데, 인생 목표가 지척에 있는 척하고 저 멀리 떨어져 있잖아? 대강 보면 하루면 닿을 것 같은데 평생을 가야 닿을 수 있는 곳에. 거기로 가는 단 하나의 길에 얽혀서 가는 거야. 존나 구질구질하지. 서로 불편하고 내키지 않지만 어쩔 수 없이 그래야만 해. 가는 길에 분위기가 어색하니까 억지로 대화를 나누긴 하지만 별 소득 없어. 하면 할수록 상대가 존나게 병신 같은 새끼라는 확신만 들어. 그리고 우린 캐비의 눈치를 봐야 해. 권력은 시선과 평가라는 이름을 가진 캐비가 가지고 있거든. 난 지금 그래, 나 스스로 목적지까지 갈 수 없어. 다른 사람과 서로 불편한 경쟁 아닌 경쟁을 하면서 눈치나 보고 있어. 심지어 연애도. 무슨 말인지 알겠어?」  
「내가 널 불편하게 만든 것 같아.」  
「아니야, 너 때문에 그러는 거 아니야. 내 개인적인 문제지. 네가 신경 쓸 거 없어.」  
「하지만 네 일이잖아.」  
「아, 그래서 생각해주는 거야? 고맙네. 어쨌든 난 초조해, 리치. 나이는 먹어 가는데 지금까지 해 놓은 게 별로 없어. 내 인생에 대해 남들에게 보란 듯이 말해줄 만한 게 거의 없잖아. 난 이게 싫어, 재미가 없거든. 정말 재미가 없어.」  
「이제 겨우 스물넷이잖아. 스물네 살에 세상이라도 바꾸고 싶어?」  
「내 인생은 바꿀 수 있지 않을까?」  
「네가 그렇게 말하면 나야말로 부끄러워지는걸. 난 서른이 넘었어. 게다가 곧 마흔 살이지. 하지만 난 내 인생을 바꾸는 걸 포기했어. 약간 희망을 품고 있긴 해, 하지만 바뀔 거란 희망은 아니야. 조금은 나아지겠지, 덜 고단해지겠지, 그 정도의 희망이야. 그래도 난 꽤 만족해. 그런 기대감이라도 없으면 네 말대로 사는 게 정말 지루하겠지. 그리고 티나, 사람은 지루할 만큼 오래 살아. 갈수록 그렇게 되어가고 있지. 아마 지금 젊은 사람들 대부분은 백 년을 살 거야. 못해도 팔십 년은 살겠지, 그런데 20대에 모든 것을 결정하는 건 자신에게 너무 가혹하다고 생각하지 않아?」  
「20대면 성장은 끝났어. 노화가 시작된다고.」  
「그래, 그건 나도 참 안타까운 일이라고 생각해. 사는 시간에 비해 사람은 너무 빨리 자라고 너무 빨리 늙어버리지. 하지만 육체적인 걸 제쳐놓고 생각한다면 말이야, 육십 여년을 살고도 어린애처럼 생각하며 죽는 사람들이 아주 많아. 어쩌면 사람들 대부분이 그럴지도 몰라. 난 그게 나쁘다고 생각하진 않아. 오히려 굉장히 멋지다고 생각해. 적어도 남을 고통스럽게 하지만 않는다면 말이야, 스스로 어린애 같은 모습을 간직하고 떠나는 건 재밌는 일이야. 어릴 땐 뭐든 재밌잖아, 난 여름에 비가 내리면 잡초에 빗방울이 맺힌 것도 재밌었어. 커다란 나뭇잎 아래 벌레가 붙어있는 것도 신기했고. 특히 난 무당벌레가 신기했어, 손톱만 한데 새빨갛잖아. 등에 있는 동그랗고 검은 점들도 신기했어. 난 무당벌레의 등이 언제나 얼굴 같아. 나도 얼굴에 점을 갖고 싶……뭐하는 거야 지금?」  
「점 갖고 싶다며.」  
「그렇다고 여기다 그리면 어떡해?」  
「너 존나 어울린다, 눈 밑에 점 있으니까. 진짜 디타 본 티즈 같네. 와, 시발. 분위기가 확 달라. 하지만 지우자, 정말 게이 같거든. 그래도 다음에 섹스할 때 그려 줘. 존나 야해 보여.」  
「내가 너 때문에 정말……. 아, 무슨 얘길 하고 있었던지 기억 안 나. 벌써 치맨가?」  
「또 존나 무서운 소리 한다. 벌써 네 수발들게 하려고? 그냥 졸려서 그런 거 아니야? 네 얘기 대충은 알겠어. 네 말대로 생각해볼게. 그리고 나 아직 좀 자라는 것 같아, 몸이 커지는 것 같다고. 키 말고 뼈 말이야, 굵어지는 것 같아.」  
「응, 안 그래도 말하려고 했었는데. 알고 있었구나? 여름보다 좀 단단해졌어. 마르긴 했지만, 골격이 커진 것 같아. 아직 넌 늙지 않는구나, 자라고 있네. 난 진작 성장은 끝났어. 게다가 너무 일찍 끝났지. 어릴 때 키가 확 자라버렸다고. 엄마 때문인 것 같아……. 엄마가 이것저것 잔뜩 먹이는 바람에……난 어렸을 때 비쩍 마른 데다 작고 볼품없는 아이였거든. 에이단, 이것 좀 지우게 비켜줄래?」  
「생각이 바뀌었어. 눈 밑에 점하나 안 지운다고 피부 트러블이 바로 생기진 않겠지?」  
「이대로 잠들면 생길지도 몰라. 정말이야, 난 피부가 안 좋아.」  
「너 잠들면 내가 지워 줄 테니까 이대로 나가자.」  
「미치겠군.」

맥주 캔 세 개.  
물컵, 알약.  
파란색 드레싱 가운. 담배. 가방, 드로잉 북. 콩테. 연필.

「리치, 담배 피워 줘.」  
「뭐? 갑자기 왜?」  
「눈 밑에 점 그려 놓으니까 담배 피우는 거 구경하고 싶어. 그려줄게.」  
「넌 날 너무 미화해서 그려.」  
「내 눈엔 그렇게 보이는 것뿐이야. 얼른. 자, 소파에 앉아서. 다리 쩍 벌리지 마라, 꼬아서 앉아. 술잔을 들고 있으면 좋을 것 같은데, 약 때문에 그건 안 되겠고. 아, 어쨌든 빨리.」  
「알았어, 보채지 좀 마.」

「리처드, 넌 말보로 레드 절대 피우지 마.」  
「왜? 어차피 나 그거 독해서 못 피워. 한 대만 피워도 토할 것 같아.」  
「넌 필터까지 새하얀 담배가 어울려. 깔끔한 거 있잖아. 넌 얇은 담배도 어울릴 것 같긴 하다. 손가락이 길어서 말이야.」  
「그래도 내 손엔 터무니없이 작아 보일걸?」  
「음, 그럼 물부리를 또 끼우던가. 그것도 괜찮겠네, 근데 파이프 담배는 피우지 마. 씹는 담배는 특히. 그건 좀 흉해 보일 거야.」  
「파이프 담배는 그래도 향이 꽤 괜찮아. 바닐라 향이 나는 것도 있어. 너한텐 파이프 담배도 어울릴 것 같은데.」  
「향이 마음에 들면 시가나 피우던가. 내가 파이프 담배 피우면 너무 뻔해서 안 돼. 귀라도 잘라줄까? 캔버스는 죄다 노랗게 칠하고 말이야.」  
「그러지 마. 난 네 귀가 마음에 들어.」  
「웃기는 소리 하네, 네가 내 몸에서 마음에 안 드는 게 어디 있어? 다 좋아하잖아. 그렇지? 특히…….」  
「아, 네가 정말 싫다.」  
「나도 네 다리 사일 정말 좋아해.」  
「그만해. 맞고 싶어?」  
「뺨이라도 때리게?」  
「귀찮아, 관두자.」  
「아까 하던 얘기나 마저 해보자.」  
「무슨 얘기? 나 벌써 기억이 안 난단 말이야.」  
「인생 얘기했어.」  
「인생?」  
「내 열등감에 관한 얘기였지. 네 밤비는 잘난 놈이지만 난 그런 놈이 아니야. 너 정말 날 왜 만나냐?」  
「그러는 넌 날 왜 만나?」  
「야해서.」  
「관둬.」  
「리치, 난 세상을 바꾸고 싶진 않아. 하지만 인생 설계는 제대로 하고 싶어.」  
「지금 아무리 설계해봤자 달라질 거야. 고작 일 년만 지나도 생각은 바뀔 거야. 생각은 무의미해.」  
「안 그래도 내 친구 앤드류가 다들 생각 좀 하지 말고 살았으면 그러던데.」  
「앤드류? 처음 듣는 이름이야.」  
「고향 친구야. 존나 멋진 올빼미처럼 생겼어, 새하얗거든. 얼마 전에 집에 갔을 때 만났어. 걔 말고도 어울리는 친구들과 다 함께 술을 마셨는데, 난 그만 실수하고 말았어.」  
「무슨 실수?」  
「친구 중에 클라이브라고 여자든 남자든 껄떡대길 좋아하는 자식이 있는데, 걔한테 그만 네 사진 보여줬어. 그 새낀 네 얼굴 보고 런던까지 따라오려고 했다고. 그 자식은 뒤를 절대 돌아보지 않는 놈이야. 꽂히면 끝까지 가, 하지만 그런 놈도 사는 게 괴롭나 봐. 내 친구들은 존나 다양해, 돈 많은 놈도 있고, 그럭저럭 먹고살 만한 놈도 있고. 참, 곧 결혼하는 새끼도 있어. 그래선지 요즘 결혼 생각을 종종 하곤 해. 그 자식은 자기 여자 친구랑 가족계획까지 갖고 있더라. 그건 대부분 사람이 괜찮게 생각하는 계획이었어. 나무랄 곳 하나 없지. 걘 사업가야. 돈이 많아, 집도 괜찮아. 자기 사업 무너져도 집에서 구제받을 수 있어. 여자 친구도 좋은 사람이야. 둘 사이에 아이가 생긴다면, 그 애는 불편한 거 모르고 자라겠지.」  
「너와 나 사이에 아이는 없을 거야.」  
「어쩔 수 없지, 가질 수가 없으니까. 하지만 키울 수는 있어.」  
「응, 난 지금 당장에라도 아이를 키우고 싶어.」  
「언제나 그랬잖아.」  
「하지만 아이가 힘들까 봐 용기가 안 나. 그 애보다 내가 더 아프면, 보살펴 줄 수가 없잖아.」  
「난 건강한데? 요즘 코피는 좀 흘리지만.」  
「그래서 걱정이야. 병원 안 가봤어?」  
「갈 필요 없어, 맥거핀(MacGuffin)이야.」  
「맥거핀?」  
「스코틀랜드 고지대에 사는 사자를 잡는 장치.」  
「스코틀랜드 고지대엔 사자가 없어, 밤비나.」  
「그래, 내 코피는 그런 거라고. 건강엔 문제없어. 신경 안 써도 돼.」  
「정말이니?」  
「오히려 걱정되는 건 너지. 넌 널 좀 걱정하고 살아.」  
「그럴게, 미안해.」

「네 얼굴 만지고 싶은데 손이 더러워져서 못 만지겠다.」  
「괜찮아, 만져줄래?」  
「얼굴에 연필 자국 생길걸. 얼굴 더러워졌으니 또 샤워할 거라고 지랄하려고? 미친년아.」  
「아니야, 근사해.」  
「네가?」  
「아니, 네 손.」  
「내 손 좀 못생겼는데.」  
「개구리.」  
「뭐?」  
「끝이 뭉툭해. 개구리 같아.」  
「아, 존나 이렇게 나온다 이거지? 그래, 나 개구리 같다.」  
「그래도 근사해.」  
「그럼, 잠시…….」

「얼굴 만진다고만 했잖아. 키스한단 얘긴 안 했잖아.」  
「난 시도 때도 없이 생각이 바뀌는 놈이야. 여태 몰랐어? 기분이 확확 바뀐다고. 아깐 존나 사는 생각하니 우울했는데 지금은 기분 도로 괜찮아졌어. 클라이브 절대 런던 못 오게 해야지. 그 새끼가 너한테 껄떡대는 거 보면 난 돌아버리고 말 거야. 근데 그 새낀 존나게 센 놈이라 치고받고 싸우면 내가 존나 깨진단 말이야.」  
「하하.」  
「리치.」  
「응?」  
「세상은 못 바꿔도, 넌 바꿔줄게.」  
「날? 어떻게?」  
「적어도 네 기대감은 잃지 않게……. 아이를 상상해. 이층집과 정원도.」  
「잔디 깎는 일은 싫어. 힘들어.」  
「그건 내가 할 테니까, 닥치고 상상이나 해. 그리고 이제 약 먹자.」  
「손 잡아줘.」  
「그럴게.」  
「삼킬 때 목이 너무 아파, 괴로워.」  
「아픈 거 생각 안 나게 꼭 잡아줄게.」

K, 잠시만. 찾을 게 있어. 그때 리처드를 그렸던 드로잉 북. 여기 있네. 존나 야하게 생기지 않았냐? 환상적으로 야해. 사진 찍어 둘 걸 그랬다, 손이 급해서 그 생각을 못 했어. 어차피 찍었어도 태워버렸겠지만. 리처드는 알약 삼키는 거 더럽게 싫어해. 당장 토할 것처럼 힘들어해. 몸이 기억해서인 것 같아. 

리처드의 침실

우드윅 캔들 - Amber Twilight  
테이크 댓(Take That) - Rule The World  
해리 리히터의 선물.  
K, 런던 올림픽 폐막식에 저 노래가 나왔어. 괜찮은 결정이었어. 하지만 런던 올림픽은 쓰레기야. 왜냐면 데이비드 테넌트가 성화 봉송을 하지 않았거든. 도대체 닥터가 안 하면 누가 한단 거야? 병신 같은 런던올림픽위원회. 리처드는 닥터를 기다렸을 거야. 그리고 리처드는 10대 닥터의 컴패니언 로즈(Rose)라기 보다는, 11대 닥터의 컴패니언 에이미(Amy) 같아. 기다리는 소녀지. 마담 퐁파두르도 닥터를 기다렸어. 기다림은 리처드의 다른 이름 같아. 

지구본 - 상트페테르부르크, 그 위에 빨간색 스티커.  
나의 선물.  
네바 강 사진은.  
정말 좋아.

 

「난 곧 잠들고 말 거야. 약에 의지해서 잠을 청할 때면 난 언제나 두려워. 이대로 영원히 잠들 것 같아. 에이단, 난 아직은 죽고 싶지 않아. 저번엔 정말 실수였어. 그렇게 될 줄 몰랐거든. 끝내고 싶긴 했어. 그러니까 생각하는 걸 멈추고 싶었어. 마치 먼지 같았지. 아무리 치워도 살아 있으면 다시 어깨 위에 내려앉고 말아. 난 두려워, 티나. 사람들 시선이 두려워서 견딜 수 없어. 그리고 네가 날 어떻게 생각하는지도 상상하면 두려워.」  
「왜 두려워?」  
「실수하기 전에 휴를 만났는데, 휴가 네게 전부 말했다고 했어. 그다지 좋은 얘기가 아니잖아. 난 될 수 있으면 숨기고 싶었지만, 그건 네게 거짓말을 하는 것과 다를 게 없다고 생각해. 그래서 말하자니 괴로워서 죽고 싶더라도, 언젠가는 내가 직접 얘기하려 했었어. 난 휴의 유년시절을 다 가져가 버렸지. 휴는 그렇게 행복하게 자라진 못했어. 결핍된 어린아이였다고. 정을 주지도 못하고, 받지도 못했어. 그래서 이제는 내가 행복한 걸 막으려 하는 것 같아. 티나, 난 나쁜 사람이야. 형은 나 때문에 불행했으니까, 반드시 갚아줘야 하는데 난 계속 행복해지고 싶어.」  
「자기가 불행하게 살길 바라는 사람이 세상에 어디 있어, 넌 강박관념이 너무 심해. 너도 어린애였잖아. 네가 어른을 어떻게 할 순 없었다고. 그리고 난 괜찮아. 물론 나도 가급적 네 얘긴 네게 직접 듣고 싶어. 하지만 네가 말하지 않고 숨긴다면 그건 그럴 수밖에 없는 이유가 있다고 생각해. 서로 모든 걸 알고 살 순 없잖아, 누구도. 창피한 일도 있고, 마음 아픈 일도 있잖아. 난 어릴 때 슈퍼맨이 되고 싶어서 엄마 망토 쓰고 뛰다가 자빠졌는데 존나 아파서 엉엉 울었어. 존나게 쪽팔려. 어릴 때지만 존나게 쪽팔린다고. 그래서 어지간하면 남에게 말 안 해. 내 전 여자 친구에게도 말 안 했어. 근데 씨발, 어쩌다 보니 지금 너한테 말해버렸네.」  
「네가 창피하다면 못 들은 걸로 해줄게. 내 생각엔 귀여운 얘기지만.」  
「그래, 그거야. 네가 괴로우면 못들은 얘기로 해줄 거야. 그런 거 존나 많아. 말하기 싫은데 말 안 하면 답답해 죽겠는 거. 그럼 그냥 말해. 그리고 잊어버려. 너도 잊고, 나도 잊어버리는 거지.」  
「하지만 쉽게 잊을 수 있는 성격의 일이 아닌걸.」  
「잊도록 노력해야겠지. 안 그럼 뻔뻔해지던가. 둘 중 하난 해야지, 아무것도 안 할 순 없어. 그것도 힘들어? 많이 괴로워?」  
「이제 지쳐서…….」  
「그럼 조금만 쉬다가 다시 하자. 그러다 또 지치면 또 쉬고, 괜찮아지면 다시 하고…….」  
「대장장이 같다, 꼭. 담금질하는 것 같아.」

「졸리다, 잠이 막 쏟아져. 왜 눈을 감아도 뭐가 자꾸만 보이지? 어지러울 정도로. 눈꺼풀 안에서 기어 다녀. 반짝거려, 계속.」  
「그거 나도 가끔 그래. 너무 의식하지 마.」  
「꽤 멋진걸. 네온사인 같아. 내 주변에 형광색을 띠고 있는 건 아무것도 없는데 눈을 감으면 보여. 이러다 또 잠들지 못하겠다. 슬슬 어지러워.」  
「몸을 피곤하게 만들어, 잠들어 버리게.」  
「좋아, 어떻게 할까? 네 방식은 싫어, 티나. 몽롱한 채로 섹스하고 싶진 않아. 꼭 엑스터시하고 섹스하는 것 같다고. 약은 약이지만, 수면제도. 아, 계속 얘기나 해야겠다. 또 헛소리나 지껄이지 않을까 걱정되긴 하지만. 내가 또 이상한 소릴 한다면 네가 말한 대로 잊어줘야 해, 알았지?」  
「알았어, 뭐든 얘기해.」  
「화제가 없어. 무슨 얘길 해야 할지 모르겠다.」  
「오늘 있었던 일에 대해 얘기해 줘, 그럼. 네 밤비랑 유치한 사랑싸움한 건 말고. 그 덩치 큰 씹새끼 얘기도 말고. 그나마 나은 게 병원 얘기네, 시발. 가면 뭐해?」  
「상담. 매번 같은 얘기. 사는 얘길 해보라는데 하는 일이 없어서 할 말이 없어. 그럼 살아온 얘길 해보래. 저번에 이미 얘기했다고 하면 또 해보래. 그 사람들은 날 구해줄 수 없어. 들어줄 뿐이지. 난 이제 그런 것에 내성이 생겼다고. 더 이상 말하는 것만으로 홀가분해지지 않아. 오히려 더 괴로워져.」  
「그럼 주로 무슨 얘기해?」  
「대개 그들은 날 너무 비관적인 사람이라고 지적해. 무기력하다고 말해. 그리고 너무 우울하대. 그렇게 실컷 비난하고 나서는 내가 그럴 수밖에 없다고 마음대로 이유를 들먹여. 난 전혀 그렇게 생각하지 않는데 말이야. 의사는 심지어 CC와 있었던 일까지 안타까워해. 에이단, 난 동정 받을 사랑 같은 건 하지 않았어. 난 피해자가 아니야. 난 CC에게 매 순간 진심이었고 최선을 다했어. CC를 정말 사랑했다고. 근데 그걸 동정하면 난 뭐가 되는 거지? 난 CC를 사랑한 걸 결코 후회하지 않아. CC를 만나면서 무척 행복했어. 난 CC의 허영심도 사랑해. CC의 강한 자존심과 오만함은 언제나 날 설레게 했지. 그래서 난 CC를 좀 닮고 싶어 했어. 난 너무 어수룩한 놈이니까.」  
「넌 존나게 오만하고 허영심 강해.」  
「그래? 내가 바라던 대로 되어서 다행이야. 여하튼 그들은 단정 짓고 결론 내길 좋아해. 날 자신들이 학회에서 거들먹거릴 수 있도록 해주는 사례로 만들려고 하지. 그건 뭐라고 하고 싶지 않아, 그게 그 사람들 하는 일이니까. 단지 날 피해자로 여기는 시선이 싫어. 당신은 그럴 수밖에 없었어요, 당신 잘못이 아니에요. 늘 이렇게 말해준다고. 아니야, 난 잘못했어. 그래야만 해. 그래야 내가 저지른 일이니까. 남에게 모두 떠맡기고 싶진 않아. 난 지금도 남에게 빌어 사는데, 난 기생충인데……잘못조차 남이 한 거면 내가 살면서 한 게 대체 뭐가 있어? 그 밖에는 주로 폭력과 섹스에 관한 얘기를 해. 그들은 날 헤프다고 생각하는 것 같아. 이건 사실이야. 그래, 난 좀 헤퍼. 문란해지고 싶지 않은데 그런 것 같아. 그들은 내 병이 섹스와 폭력에서 비롯된 거로 생각해. 그래서 그런 얘길 하면 내가 나아질 거라고 확신까지 하고 있어. 그럼 난 지쳐서 그 사람들 바라는 대로 재미없고 시답잖은 얘길 해. 에이단, 난 남의 사생활에 그다지 흥미가 없거든. 세상에 연애상담만큼 짜증 나는 일은 없잖아. 그 사람들은 그걸 아주 좋아해.」  
「야, 맞아. 존나 좆같아. 술도 안 취했는데 했던 얘기 또 하고, 또 하고. 씨발 좀 닥치라고 애원까지 하고 싶다고. 다른 사람 연애나 섹스는 존나 짜증나. 내 일도 바쁜데. 뭐, 결국 다 들어주기는 하지만. 난 어쩔 수 없는 놈인가 보다.」  
「내 밤비나, 네가 이야기를 잘 들어주는 사람이라서 그런 것 같아. 넌 돈을 받지 않아도 다른 사람을 신경 써주잖아. 그건 좋은 거야, 네 장점이라고 생각해.」  
「그래? 만만해서 그런 게 아니라?」  
「정말 만만하면 말하지도 않아. 가치 없다고 생각하니까. 티나, 담배 연기는 내 쪽으로 내뿜지 말아 줄래? 눈이 따가워서 그래.」  
「알았어.」  
「마저 얘기해줄게. 가끔은 너무 적나라하게 물어봐서 당황스러워. 내가 당연히 섹스를 꺼린다고 생각해. 아니야, 꺼리진 않아. 상대가 누구냐는 것에 따른 문제일 뿐이지. 난 헤프긴 한데, 섹스파트너를 두거나 하룻밤으로 끝내는 관계는 그다지 안 좋아한단 말이야. 왜 이렇게 얘기하고 있지? 결론을 내자면 섹스를 싫어하진 않아. 헤픈 게 싫은 거지. 그런데 난 헤프군, 결국 내가 싫다는 소린가. 여하튼, 그래서 답답해. 말하기 부끄럽기도 하고. 난 친구들한테도 그런 얘기 안 했는데.」  
「맞다. 안 그래도 물어보려고 했었어. 너 친구 있어? 왜 안 만나?」  
「연락을 끊었으니까. 은퇴하면서 다 정리했어. 그래도 그전엔 나 친구 꽤 많았어. 연락만 하면 당장 나와서 만나 줄 친구도 여러 명 있었다고. 지금은 다들 뭐 하고 살까 궁금하긴 해. 그렇다고 만나고 싶진 않아. 할 말이 없어. 내 친구들은 대부분 결혼했거든. 게다가 아이도 있지. 만나면 자식 얘기밖에 안 해. 난 도태된 걸 느껴. 같이 있지만 쓸쓸해.」  
「씨발 나도 조만간 그렇게 되는 거 아냐? 기껏 만났더니 애 교육이 어쩌고 그런 얘기만 하면 어떻게 반응해야 하지. 존나 재미없을 것 같은데.」  
「애완동물이라도 키워, 그럼. 동물에 관한 얘길 해버려. 예방접종, 교육, 산책…….」  
「난 동물은 안 키워. 네가 원한다면 생각은 있는데, 어쨌든 나 혼자선 절대 안 키울 거야. 안 좋은 기억이 있어. 어릴 때 키우던 개가 큰 개에게 물려 죽었거든. 그 자식은 나한테 안겨서 죽었어. 그거 보고나니 더 이상 동물은 못 키우겠더라. 근데 개나 고양이도 한 일 년 정도 지나면 늙어가기 시작하잖아? 그럼 키우는 게 아닌 것 같은데. 같이 사는 건가?」  
「저런, 안됐네. 네 말대로 같이 산다고 표현해도 좋을 것 같아. 에이단, 네 강아지 일은 정말 안타까워. 하지만 가끔 그 개를 생각하면 좋은 기억만 떠오르지 않아?」  
「어, 맞아……. 죽은 건 존나 불쌍하게 죽었는데 기억하면 좋은 것들이 떠올라. 존나게 웃긴 새끼였거든. 조그만 게 까불기도 엄청 까불고. 보고 싶다.」  
「좋은 추억으로 남았구나. 계속 그렇게 기억해줘, 천국에서 기뻐할 거야.」  
「넌 천국을 믿어?」  
「아니.」  
「근데 왜?」  
「있었으면 해. CC가 그곳에 있게…….」  
「넌 씨발 내 앞에서 자꾸 전 애인 얘기 하고 싶냐?」  
「미안해. 네가 불쾌하다면 더 이상 얘기 하지 않을게.」  
「됐다, 이미 실컷 말해놓고. 그 양키 얘기만 하지 마. 그 새낀 싫어.」  
「만난 적도 없잖아.」  
「그래서 싫다고, 시발년아. 어떤 놈인지 알기라도 하면 차라리 낫지.」  
「응, 말하지 않을게. 아, 나른하다. 졸린데 잠은 못 자겠어. 약이 내성이 생겼나 봐. 점점 더 이러네.」  
「머리 아프거나 하진 않아?」  
「조금.」  
「이러면 좀 괜찮아져?」  
「응, 기분 좋다. 시원하네. 나도 코피나 흘리고 싶다, 그럼 정말 시원해질 것 같아.」  
「안 흘리는 게 좋아. 너라도 코피 흘리면 모자라 보일 거야.」  
「나라도?」  
「어, 너라도.」  
「넌 날 굉장히……아름답게만 여기는 것 같아. 나 걸핏하면 토하고 쓰러져. 경련도 일으켜. 입에 거품을 문다고, 그건 추해.」

「우울한 얘긴 하지 말고, 야한 얘기나 해줘.」  
「야한 얘기? 티나, 난 네가 만족할 만큼 야한 얘기 몰라.」  
「거 참. 좋아, 내가 물어볼게. 너 자위는 하냐?」  
「맙소사. 그런 게 궁금해? 넌 대체.」  
「때리지 마, 리치. 너한테 맞으면 존나 아프단 말이야. 그래서 해, 안해?」  
「넌 날 대체 뭐라고 생각하는 거야?」  
「걸핏하면 징징대는 애인. 하냐, 안 하냐?」  
「나도 사람이고, 남자야. 성직자도 아니고 불구는 더더욱 아니라고.」  
「아, 한다는 소리네?」  
「그걸 꼭 적나라하게 알고 싶어?」  
「어, 그래야 야한 얘기지. 돌려 말하지 말고 대답해. 자위해?」  
「자위해.」  
「존나 이거지, 좋아. 나 만나고 나서도 했어?」  
「그러는 넌?」  
「섹스하고 자위는 다르잖아, 했지. 은근슬쩍 또 말 돌린다. 너?」  
「했어. 됐니?」  
「또 새침하게 굴어. 넌 무슨 생각 하면서 하는데? 뭐 보냐? 포르노 같은 거?」  
「예전엔 봤는데 요즘은 안 봐. 볼 마음이 안 생겨. 너무 지저분하잖아.」  
「좀 그렇긴 하지. 그럼 상상? 뭘?」  
「그게…….」  
「야, 나 오늘 뭐 하나 건진 것 같다. 말하기 부끄러울 정도야? 뭘 상상하면서 하기에?」  
「나 그냥 잘래. 말하고 싶지 않아.」  
「좆까, 말하기 전까진 못 자게 할 거야. 내가 먼저 말해줄까?」  
「넌 정말 부끄러운 것도 모르는구나. 하고 싶으면 해봐.」  
「난 나랑 잤던 여자들, 길 가다가 본 존나 섹시한 여자, 그리고 너.」  
「비슷하네, 대충. 이제 자도 돼?」  
「안 돼. 자세히 말해. 너도 여자 생각해?」  
「나 게이 아니야, 에이단. 남자 생각하면서 흥분 안 해. 넌 예외적인 거고.」  
「여자랑 섹스 못 한다며? 안 선다고 하지 않았어?」  
「응, 그건 맞아. 심지어, 젠장. 자위도 여자 생각하면선 사정 못 해. 딱 하나 제외하고.」  
「또 CC?」  
「아니야, CC 아니야.」  
「그럼?」  
「말하고 싶지 않아. 이만 자게 해줄래?」  
「말하고 자.」  
「왜 날 그렇게 괴롭혀?」  
「널 보면 괴롭히고 싶어져.」  
「왜?」  
「넌 어릴 때 안 그랬냐? 좋아하는 여자애 보면 괜히 머리카락 잡아당기고 싶고, 발 걸고 싶고. 꼬집고 싶기도 해.」  
「난 안 그랬는데. 주로 그런 걸 당하는 쪽이었지……. 굉장히 기분 나빴어. 짜증 나는 일이었어. 날 혼자 조용히 놀게 내버려 뒀으면 했는데 그러질 않아, 싫어. 난 책을 읽고 싶었다고. 그래서 지금 그런 마음으로 날 괴롭힌다는 거야? 아파, 에이단. 정말 꼬집으면 어떡해?」  
「씹, 살이 아니라 가죽만 잡힌다. 만질 게 없어.」  
「그렇게 표현하지 마.」  
「너무 그러지 말고 말해주라, 자기야.」  
「그렇게 부르지 말랬잖아.」  
「왜?」  
「부끄럽단 말이야.」  
「자기는 부끄러운 게 많기도 하지.」  
「날 계속 놀릴 거야? 이럴 거면 네 집에 가서 혼자 자.」  
「야한 얘기 싫으면 무서운 얘긴 어때?」  
「에이단.」  
「그럼 넌 결국 날 찾게 되겠지.」  
「무서운 얘기 하지 마. 약 먹고 바로 잠들지 못하면 두통이 심해진단 말이야. 지금도 벌써 머리가 좀 지끈거려.」  
「그럼 얼른 얘기하고 자. 너 말해주면 내가 노래 불러줄게.」  
「그럼 웃겨서 잠이 깰 것 같은데.」  
「일단 자고 내일 아침에 불러주면 되지.」  
「알았어. 알았으니까 꼬집지 마. 아파서 그래.」  
「만지는 건 괜찮아?」  
「내가 만지지 말라고 네가 내 말을 듣겠어? 네 마음대로 해.」  
「가슴 만지고 싶어.」  
「정말 뭐라고 할 말이 없다.」  
「만질래.」  
「마음대로 해.」  
「자, 그럼 마저 얘기해.」  
「좀……너무 주무르는 것 같은데?」  
「아, 신경 쓰지 말고. 얘기해.」

「몇 년 전에 뉴욕 갔을 때, 은퇴하기 전에 말이야. 뉴욕시티 발레단에 있을 때 알게 된 여자 무용수가 있어. 난 인상 강한 여자에게 끌리는 것 같아. 남자도 주눅이 들 정도로 카리스마 있는 여자였는데, 나보다 한 살 많았어. CC와도 끝났겠다, 아는 사람은 없지, 외로웠어. 그 여자하고 잘해보고 싶었어. 일단은 연애부터. 하지만 그녀는 섹스는 자유로워도 연애는 까다롭고 엄격한 사람이라 나와는 불가능했어. 너랑 비슷한 말을 했어. 같은 직업을 가진 사람과 만나는 건 근친상간이나 다름없대. 근데 섹스는 가능하다니, 재밌는 여자야.」  
「네 한결같은 취향이 보인다……. 너 나랑 같이 밖에 돌아다닐 때 존나 인상 더러운 여자 있으면 쳐다보는 거 알아?」  
「몰랐어. 내가 그래?」  
「어. 얼른 고개 돌리긴 하지만 그런 여자들 있으면 꼭 쳐다보더라. 이건 됐고, 마저 얘기해봐.」  
「어디까지 얘기했더라, 헷갈려. 난 지금 취해 있다고. 잠에 취해있어.」  
「난 술에 취해있고. 맥주 좀 가져올게.」

아이팟, 이어폰. 데이빗 보위 - Heathen 앨범  
맥주 캔.

「뉴욕에서 알게 된 여자에 대해서 말하는 중이었어. 이제 기억나?」  
「아, 으응. 맞아, 그랬지. 그 전에 미리 말해둘 게 있어. 난 근친상간은 안 해. CC가 무섭거든. 딱 한 번, 그러니까 CC와 만나는 와중에 헤어진 적이 있었는데……. CC와 나도 꽤 오래 만났으니 중간에 몇 번 헤어진 적이 있었어. 여하튼 그때 같은 발레단 여자랑 좀 잘돼서 잔 적이 있는데 결과가 끔찍했어. CC는 질투의 화신이야. 너무 무서웠다고. 그 여자를 막 다그치는데……아, 굉장했었지. 지금 와서 생각하니 좀 우스운 일이네. CC도 나도 어렸을 때니까. 여하튼 난 너만큼은 아니지만, 여자하고도 섹스했었다고.」  
「누가 뭐라고 했냐?」  
「자꾸 게이 같다고 그러니까 하는 말이야. 그렇다고 관객과 만나진 않았어. 난 팬과도 연애는 사절이야. 귀찮게 들러붙는 남자가 있었긴 했는데……어쨌든 좀 평범했어. 친구 소개로 만났던 여자가 둘 있었어. CC랑 헤어지고 내가 우울해 하니까 소개시켜주더라. 서로 이해할 수 없어서 오래 만나진 못했지. 연애라고 부르기도 뭣했어. 어쨌든 잤지만. 자주 만나고, 같이 식사를 하고, 섹스를 하고, 대화를 나누다 자연스럽게 멀어진 거야. 연애감정보다는 서로 시간을 보낼 상대가 필요했었지. 그래서 일단 난 연애라고 생각하진 않아.」  
「근친상간은 안 한다고?」  
「왜?」  
「그 거 어떤 의미로?」  
「너 무슨 말을 하고 싶은 거야?」  
「뉴욕에서 만났다는 그 여자의 말대로, 아니면 정말 사전적인 의미로?」  
「티나.」  
「어.」  
「너 날 의심하고 있구나. 휴가 네게 뭐라고 말했었어?」  
「…….」  
「진실이 궁금해?」  
「아니. 네가 무슨 말을 할지 무서워. 말 안 했으면 좋겠어.」  
「진실이 네가 바라는 거래도?」  
「내가 뭘 바란다고 생각하는데?」  
「내가 도덕적으로, 윤리적으로 아무 문제가 없길 바라잖아.」  
「맞아. 하지만 그래도 말 안 했으면 좋겠어.」  
「확실히 날 못 믿고 있군.」  
「못 믿는 게 아니야.」  
「그럼?」  
「네 주변을 믿을 수 없는 거지. 리처드, 난 널 만나면서 세상에 정말 선의의 거짓말이란 좆같은 게 존재하고 그게 필요하단 걸 알게 됐어. 맥주 마실래?」  
「나 약 먹었잖아…….」  
「그럼 같이 노래나 듣자. 귀 좀.」  
「또 데이빗 보위? 너 데이빗 보위 무척 좋아하는구나.」  
「데이빗 보위는 존나 자유로워. 보위를 하나로 정의할 장르 같은 건 세상에 없어. 글램 락 (Glam rock)은 보위지만 보위는 글램 락이 아니야. 나도 그렇게 얽매이지 않고 하고 싶은 거 다 하고 싶어. 그리고 생긴 것도 존나 멋있어. 날카롭게 생겼잖아. 난 예민하게 생긴 사람들이 좋아. 코랑 턱이랑 뾰족한 사람들 말이야. 너도 그렇게 생겨서 좋아.」

이어폰. 왼쪽은 나, 오른쪽은 리처드. 우리는 마주 보고 있다.   
4번 트랙 Slow Burn.

「뉴욕 얘기나 마저 해줘.」  
「대답 안 해도 괜찮아?」  
「어. 괜찮아.」  
「알았어. 다시 뉴욕에 있었던 얘길 할게. 난 그 여자와 자고 싶었어. 연애는 못 하더라도, 혼자 자는 게 외롭고 쓸쓸했거든. 나 혼자 누워있는 침대가 참 버겁더라. 맨정신에 대뜸 나하고 섹스할래요? 그 말은 차마 못 해서 술을 마셨어, 같이. 근데 제기랄, 그 여자가 나보다 술이 훨씬 셌어. 내가 만취했다고. 그 여자는 멀쩡했는데 말이야. 모양새 안 좋게 그 여자에게 거의 업히다시피 해서 그 여자 집으로 갔었어. 술에 취해서 그랬는지, 그때부터 여자와 섹스가 불가능했던 건지는 몰라도 몸이 말을 안 듣더라.」  
「넌 항상 여자한테 당하는구나.」  
「그렇게 보여?」  
「어, 존나.」  
「창피했어. 기껏 침대까지 와서. 할 말이 없었지. 사과했다고, 미안해요. 어쩔 수 없나 봐요. 그리고 비틀거리면서 일어나 돌아가려고 하는데 그 여자가 날 묶었어. 믿어져? 내 손목을 묶고, 침대 헤드에 고정해서 꼼짝 못 하게 만들었다고. 심지어 내 눈을 가렸어. 입에 재갈까지 물렸다고. 그런 걸 좋아하는 여자였어.」  
「세상에, 시발. 잠시만, 나 갑자기 예수를 찾고 싶어졌어. 와, 씨발.」  
「나 무서워서 울었어.」  
「그럴 만하다.」

5번 트랙 Afraid

「그 여자는 마치 쉴롭(Shelob) 같았지. 쉴롭처럼 날 꼼짝 못 하게 만들고 자기 마음대로 했어.」  
「쉴롭이 뭐야?」  
「모르니? 『반지의 제왕』에 나오는 거미 있잖아. 고대 괴물.」  
「나 그 책 안 읽어봤어. 『호빗(The Hobbit)』도 안 읽어봤어.」  
「내 책장에 있어. 나중에 시간 나면 읽어 봐. 재밌어, 난 어릴 때 톨킨의 책은 다 읽었어. 그러니까, 중간계(Middle Earth) 얘기 말이야.」  
「그렇게 말해도 나 모른다. 어쨌든 거미 같다 이 소리네, 알겠어.」  
「난 그 여자가 하자는 대로했어. 계속 울면서, 하지 말라고 말하는데 입에 재갈이 물려있으니까 제대로 나오지 않았었지. 비참했어. 아무것도 할 수 없었어.」  
「그래, 네가 그 상황에서 뭘 할 수 있겠냐.」  
「더러운 기분이었는데, 그게 흥분됐어. 어쨌든……해치워버렸다고.」  
「네가 아니라 그 여자가.」  
「응, 그 여자가. 그리고 난 버려졌지.」  
「고생했다, 병신아.」  
「그 뒤로 여자와 못 잤어. 어쩌겠니? 흥분이 안 되는걸. 런던에 돌아와선 확인까지 했지. 나 사고당한 뒤로는 자위도, 섹스도 안 했거든. 할 수 없었어. 하고 싶은 마음도 안 들었고. 머리가 텅 비어있었던 것 같아. 어떤 욕구도 생기지 않았어. 자고 싶은 마음도 없었고, 먹고 싶지도 않았어. 그렇다고 지칠 때까지 놀거나 책을 읽거나, 영화를 보거나, 여가 생활을 보낼 마음도 전혀 없었어. 단지 가만히 있고 싶었어. 내 시간은 그때부터 멈춰있을지도 몰라.」  
「야한 얘기 해 달랬더니 존나게 심각한 얘기 하고 있어, 그게 자위와 무슨 상관이야?」  
「그 여자와 섹스했던 걸 떠올리면 여자를 생각하면서도 가능하거든. 그래서 별로 말하고 싶지 않은 거야.」  
「대체 왜?」  
「있잖아, 티나.」  
「어.」  
「난 지금까지 살면서 비참하고 괴로웠던 섹스를 생각해야만 흥분이 돼.」  
「뭐?」  
「평범하게 흥분이 안 돼.」  
「평범하게?」  
「여느 사람들처럼 말이야, 보통은 아까 네가 말 한대로 포르노를 보거나 정상적인 섹스와 정상적인 성적흥분을 떠올리며 자위하잖아. 정상적이란 건, 즐긴다는 거야. 성향이 가학적이거나 피가학적인 건 상관없어. 본인이 즐기면 그만이야. 하지만 난 즐기면서 흥분할 수 없어.」  
「왜 의사랑 카운슬러가 널 동정하는지 알 것 같은데…….」  
「너도 날 동정하니?」  
「일단은 계속 말해 봐. 섣불리 단정 짓고 싶진 않거든.」   
「그러니까 일반적인 기준에서, 강간이라고 말하는 경험을 떠올려야 흥분한다고.」  
「아…….」  
「연인 사이에 강간을 연기할 수 있어. 그건 합의된 강간이지. 하지만 내 경우는 아니야. 구역질 나는 난교 파티에서 만났던, 얼굴도 이름도 모르는 사람들. 스코틀랜드에서 동거했던 남자에게 맞아가며 억지로 했던 섹스, 그 사람 약을 사기 위해 원하지도 않았는데 다른 사람과 강제로 해야만 했던 섹스, 휴에게 들었으니 이미 다 알고 있겠군. 내가 찍었던 포르노는, 소모용이야. 난 약을 찾아야만 했어……. 약이라도 하지 않으면 버틸 수 없었으니까. 멍청해져야만 했지. 아무 생각도 할 수 없도록. 두 번 다시 하고 싶지 않은 일들이야. 티나, 난 다정한 게 좋아. 난 가학적인 성향도 없고, 피가학적인 성향도 없어. 지극히 평범한 걸 추구한다고. 사랑해서 하는 게 좋아. 사랑하진 않더라도, 적어도 편한 상대와 섹스하는 걸 원해. 그 사람들에게 난 감정이 없고, 그들이 편하지도 않았어. 내가 반항하면 폭력을 행사했지. 난 언제부턴가 폭력에 대처하는 법을 잊어버렸어. 누군가 내게 손을 들면, 그냥 맞아. 분명 내가 상대할 수 있을 법도 한데 포기해버려. 모르겠어, 그렇게 돼. 명치를 세게 맞으면 숨을 쉴 수가 없어. 엄청 추해져. 심하면 토하기도 하고. 너무 괴로워서 더 때리지 말라고 무릎을 꿇고 빌어. 그렇다고 말을 제대로 할 수 있는 것도 아니야. 숨이 막히니까 말을 할 수 없거든. 그저 울면서 붙잡고만 있는 거야. 하지만 제일 싫은 건 뺨을 맞는 거야. 그건 너무 자존심이 상하거든. 아프기야 명치를 맞거나 급소를 걷어차이는 게 훨씬 아프지만, 마음은 뺨을 맞을 때 제일 아파. 내가 정말 아무것도 아닌 것처럼 느껴져서…….」

트랙을 앞으로 뺐다.  
3번 트랙 Slip Away

「그때……뺨 때린 거 미안해.」  
「아니야, 괜찮아. 그건 내가 생각해도 좀 맞을만했어. 나라도 그랬을 거야, 신경 쓰지 마.」  
「다시는 안 그럴게.」  
「신경 쓰지 말래도. 울지 마, 티나. 너야말로 나에 대해선 너무 강박관념이 심한 것 같네. 그래, 나는 언제부턴가 그렇게 됐어. 원래 이러지는 않았던 것 같은데. 분명 평범하게 야한 상상을 하면서 했던 것 같은데, 이제는 끔찍하게 지저분해. 흥분하지만 고통스럽다고. 난 울어. 심지어 침대에 누워서 편하게 할 수도 없어. 편한 자리는 내게 뭔가 어울리지 않는다고 느껴져. 주로 차가운 바닥, 벽에 기대서, 그렇게 불편한 상태로 그 경험들을 떠올리지. 머릿속이 엉망이 돼. 뉴욕에서 만났던 여자는 그나마 나은 경우야. 적어도 그 여자하곤 섹스하고 싶었었잖아? 내가 원하던 방향이 아니었을 뿐이지. 사정하고 나면 죽고 싶어져. 자괴감이 막 밀려들어, 비참하고 내가 더럽게 느껴져. 이딴 것밖에 상상할 수 없어서. 네가 자주 하는 말대로 병신 같아. 일단 끝나고 나면 한동안 아무것도 못 하고 가만히 있어. 한참 후에야 내가 대체 뭘 한 거지, 그런 생각을 하기 시작하고, 주저앉아서 숨을 참아.」  
「네게 뻔한 위로를 하고 싶지 않아. 넌 이미 거기도 내성이 생겼을 것 같아.」  
「그래, 네 말대로야. 의사와 카운슬러는 내 잘못이 아니라고 말해. 지극히 정상적인 반응이라고 말해. 그런 사람들이 더러 있나 봐. 일종의 후유증 같은 거래, 강간당한 후에 성적으로 문란한 생활을 하거나 동성에게 강간당한 이성애자가 동성과의 섹스를 원하는 거, 전부. 난 그들 구미에 맞는 완벽한 사례지. 난 그렇게 생각하고 싶지 않아. 이게 정상이 아니길 바라. 내가 미쳐서 그런 거고, 난 원래부터 남자와 자는 게 가능했다고, 그렇게 믿고 싶어. 교정 당하고 싶지 않아.」   
「억지로 하지 마. 생각해서 괴로우면, 그냥 묻어둬.」  
「하지만 아직 미련을 못 버린 건 좀 있어서……삽입 말이야. 여자는 포기했지만, 남자한테도 삽입이 불가능한가 싶어서, 널 생각해봤는데.」  
「와, 씨발년.」  
「상상이잖아, 너무 나무라지 마. 네가 먼저 물어본 거야. 난 분명 말하고 싶지 않다고 했어.」  
「이렇게 나온다 이거지? 존나. 그래서 내가 순순히 대주냐?」  
「그럼 어쩔 거야? 어차피 내 생각인걸. 티나, 갑자기 그렇게 움켜쥐면!」  
「어디 얘기해 봐.」  
「하지 말라는 거야, 하라는 거야?」  
「해.」  
「기껏 공들였지만, 그것도 실패해…….」  
「네가 그러면 그렇지, 병신. 나한테 박는 상상 하는 것까진 뭐라고 안 하려고 했는데, 그것도 실패 하냐? 존나 병신 같다.」  
「아프단 말이야.」  
「뭐가? 이제 안 잡고 있잖아.」  
「삽입은 아프단 말이야.」  
「아파?」  
「널 아프게 하고 싶지 않아. 난 아파……너도 아플 것 같아.」  
「나랑 하면 아파?」  
「아니, 그런 뜻이 아니야. 넌 꽤 애를 쓰잖아. 날 배려한다고. 그래서 아프진 않아. 가끔 너무 깊게 들어와서……그래, 그건 좀 아프네. 그리고 가끔 골반을 너무 세게 쥐는데, 그것도 아파. 안 그랬으면 좋겠어. 그래도 일단 기본적으론 아프진 않아. 하지만 넌 아플 것 같아. 그래서 결국 안 해. 내가 왜 이런 얘길 하고 있지.」  
「아프기 이전에 말이야, 내가 너처럼 느낄 수는 있을까 모르겠다.」  
「나도 처음엔 못 느꼈어. 아프기만 했다고. 계속 하다 보니까 이렇게 된 거지. 그래도 삽입만으론 오르가즘을 느끼는 건 좀 힘들긴 해.」  
「너 그래도 꽤 잘 가는 편이잖아? 나랑 섹스하면 대부분 사정하던걸. 나처럼 매번 사정하진 않지만.」  
「그렇긴 해. 넌 예외야, 에이단. 자위하고 나면 허무하고 약간 자책감이 생기는 건 어쩔 수 없지만, 널 상상하면 울진 않아.」  
「혹시 내가 널 강간하진 않아?」  
「넌 강간은 안 한다며.」  
「그래, 안 해. 그딴 거 존나 싫어. 강간은 폭력이라고. 그건 성욕이 아니야, 다른 사람을 폭력적으로 대하는 것뿐이야. 난 내가 맞으면 맞았지 누구 두들겨 패고 싶진 않아. 좆같은 새끼 제외하고. 그냥 하는 말이야. 난 너한테 성욕을 느끼지만, 폭력을 휘두르고 싶은 충동 같은 건 전혀 없어. 네가 때리면 그냥 맞아줄게.」  
「널 아프게 하고 싶지 않아.」  
「마음은 종종 아팠어.」  
「미안해.」  
「하지만 그건 너도 마찬가지겠지.」  
「…….」   
「너나 나나 서로 좀 긁었잖아? 안 그래? 흠집 하나 없이 매끄러운 관계는 아니라고. 우리 만난 지 얼마 안 됐지만, 벌써 상처를 안고 있어. 난 너한테 심한 말을 했고, 넌 약을 먹었어. 그때 네가 미웠어, 솔직히. 날 그렇게 못 믿었나 싶었고, 난 대체 너에게 뭔가 싶었지. 널 만나면서 포기한 게 많은 건 사실이야. 리치, 넌 어려워. 쉬운 사람이 아니야.」  
「난 쉬운 사람이야.」  
「그건 개새끼들에게나 해당하는 말이고. 넌 어려운 사람이야. 널 만나면서는 애를 써야 해. 노력해야 한다고. 시발 지금까지 연애하면서 이렇게 힘든 적은 없었어. 좆같았던 적은 수도 없이 많았지만, 매 순간 신경 쓰는 건 처음이야.」  
「왜 그렇게까지 노력하려 해? 난 네 구미에 맞춰줄 수 있어.」  
「맞춰줄 수 있는 년이 매일같이 사람 속 긁어 놓냐? 그것도 존나 얄밉게 말이야. 너 존나 제멋대로 하잖아, 쌍년아. 근데 난 그게 좋더라.」  
「그게 좋다고?」  
「너 나한텐 안 고분고분하잖아.」  
「내가 그래?」  
「어, 존나 너 하고 싶은 거 다 하려고 해.」  
「내 나름대로는 널 신경 썼는데.」  
「신경이야 쓰지, 근데 너 하고 싶은 것도 하려고 한다고. 너 우리 처음 밖에 나갔을 때 기억 안 나? 시발 존나게 단호하게 초콜릿 아이스크림이라 그랬잖아. 넌 나한테 요구를 해. 뭐가 먹고 싶으면 뭐가 먹고 싶다고 말하고, 듣고 싶은 음악이 있으면 같이 듣자고 말하지. 밤비도 말이야, 씨발, 그것뿐만 아니라 거지 같은 픽사 무비도 같이 보잖아? 나 닥터 후도 너 만나면서 처음 본거야. 아까 전엔 톨킨 책도 읽어 보라며, 네가 좋아하는 걸 나한테 말하잖아. 난 그게 좋다고.」  
「그게 왜 좋아?」  
「내가 해줄 수 있는 게 있잖아.」  
「아…….」  
「돈 말고. 돈은 시발, 아직은 안 돼. 네가 내게 바라는 건 대부분 내가 안 해본 것들이야. 해봤어도, 대강 했거나 그리 좋아하지는 않는 일이야. 그래도 그냥 하는 거지. 싫다는 건 아니야, 넌 걸핏하면 오해하니까 미리 말해두는 거야. 싫진 않아. 하지만 씨발 나 밤비는 존나 싫다고, 『판타지아(Fantasia)』 보면 안 되냐 차라리?」  
「나 판타지아도 정말 좋아해.」  
「그럼 밤비는 네 밤비하고나 보고, 다음부턴 판타지아를 같이 보자.」  
「그래, 좋아.」 

9번 트랙 5:15 The Angels Have Gone.

「존나 고생했어. 잘했어, 고마워.」  
「뭐가?」  
「말하기 힘들었을 텐데.」  
「네가 계속 물어봤잖아.」  
「그래, 그래. 착해. 착하니까 나도 말해줄게. 난 너 스타킹 신기고 존나 끝내주게 섹스하는 거 상상해봤는데.」  
「미친놈.」  
「헤헤.」  
「그렇게 웃지 마, 이상해. 정말, 이상해. 그만, 에이단.」  
「망사 스타킹은 안 돼. 그건 대놓고 야해서 별로야. 은근하게 야한 게 좋다고. 커피색 스타킹이나, 검은색 스타킹. 얇아서 은근히 속살이 비춰 보이는 게 좋아.」  
「하지 마, 미친놈아. 내가 신을 수 있는 스타킹 같은 거 없어. 다 너무 짧아.」   
「그래, 너 다리 길어서 좋겠다. 난 다리 짧은데 씨발아. 한 번만 신어주면 안 돼?」  
「안 돼.」  
「또 존나 얄밉게 웃네. 난 스타킹 찢는 게 정말 좋아. 올이 나간 스타킹이 좋아. 손톱으로 긁어서 찢어버리고 싶어.」  
「변태새끼.」  
「넌 안 좋아해?」  
「사실 나도 좀……. 미치겠군, 왜 또 이런 말을 하지. 나 아무래도 졸려서 헛소리하는 것 같아.」  
「거 봐. 스타킹 신은 널 엎드리게 하고…….」  
「그만하라니까, 티나.」  
「널 보면 엉덩이 존나 때리고 싶어.」  
「너!」  
「아 씨발 왜 때려, 쌍년아. 세게는 말고, 적당히. 빨갛게 될 정도만.」  
「그래서 가끔 때린 거야? 나 너 그럴 때마다 너무 놀란단 말이야.」  
「어. 엉덩이 때리면 너 갑자기 꽉 조여. 존나 죽여줘.」  
「아…….」 

10번 트랙 Everyone Says ‘Hi’.

「너는 씨발, 왜 꼭 목을 졸라?」  
「네가 제발 입을 다물었으면 해서. 나 이제 잘 거야. 정말 졸린다고.」  
「하나만 더 말해줘. 너 자위할 때 삽입해, 아니면 그냥 해?」  
「둘 다. 됐니? 날 자게 해 줘.」  
「알았어, 이제 자도 돼. 이제 내가 알아서 상상하면 되겠군. 리치, 크리스마스 선물로 장난감 사줄게. 너 장난감 좋아하잖아.」  
「해리처럼 레고를 선물해 줘.」  
「내가 말한 장난감은 그게 아닌데.」  
「그럼? 아…….」

「목 좀 조르지 마라, 리처드. 너 혹시 브레스 컨트롤 좋아하는 거야?」  
「아니, 하나도 안 좋아해. 오히려 싫어해. 너도 이만 자. 쓸데없는 소리 그만하고.」  
「스타킹 신고 자위하는 거 보여주면 네가 날 가지고 무슨 상상을 하든 봐줄게.」  
「자, 그냥 영원히 자.」  
「진짜야, 뭘 해도 봐준다니까.」  
「뭘 해도? 내가 뭘 할 줄 알고?」  
「몰라, 시발아. 어쨌든. 뭐가 되든 네가 날 생각하면서 꼴리면 그만이지.」  
「쓸데없는 데 긍정적이네. 아, 티나. 나 이젠 정말 한계야. 눈이 감겨.」  
「이제 자자. 나도 졸려.」  
「실컷 너 하고 싶은 거 다 해놓고서.」  
「아직 스타킹은 안 신겨봤어. 조만간 꼭 할 거야.」  
「차라리 여자를 만나…….」  
「뭐야, 너 이제 정말 졸고 있네? 그렇게 졸려?」  
「차라리…….」  
「눈 부으니까 꼭 병아리 같다. 비 맞은 병아리.」  
「스타킹은 좋지만, 내가 신지는 않을 거야…….」  
「슬슬 헛소리 시작하네. 일단 신어만 준다면 망사도 봐줄게.」  
「망사는 싫어. 난 검은색이 좋아.」  
「아, 그래? 알았어.」  
「내가 신겠다는 건 아니고.」  
「자라, 헛소리 그만하고.」  
「헛소리가 아니야, 난 안 신을 거야. 정말이야.」  
「잘 자. 리처드, 좋은 꿈 꿔. 사랑해.」  
「그래, 고마워.」  
「졸면서도 사랑한단 말은 끝까지 안 하네.」  
「널 보면 나도 흥분돼, 티나. 넌 야해.」

「아, 씨발년. 세워 놓고 잠들었어…….」

다시.  
9번 트랙 5:15 The Angels Have Gone.  
K, 가사 중에 이런 게 있어.  
We never talk anymore  
Forever I will adore only you

K, 난 『Heathen』 앨범을 존나 좋아해서 비닐도 안 뜯었거든? 음원도 따로 사고 말이야. 리처드가 한 장 더 선물해줬어, 크리스마스에. 그것도 못 뜯었어. 그럴 수가 없었어. 비닐도 뜯지 않은 Heathen 앨범을 두 개나 갖고 있어, 난.


	65. Chapter 65

크리스마스가 돌아왔다. 작년 크리스마스는 최악이었다. B와 싸웠기 때문이다. 우리는 마치 종교개혁 당시의 프로테스탄트와 카톨릭처럼 서로를 비난하며 냉랭하게 크리스마스를 보냈고, 선물조차 교환하지 않았다. 복싱데이도 마찬가지였다. 생각해보면 이미 그 무렵부터 B와 나는 끝났던 것 같다. 올해는 그렇게 보내지 않기로 했다. 리처드와 나는 조지아의 집에서 같이 크리스마스 파티를 하기로 했다. 케이트와 그 여자가 얼마전부터 만나기 시작했다는 새 남자친구도 오기로 했다. 불청객은 한 명 더 있었다. 해리 리히터도 오기로 했다. 그는 가족에게서 도망치고 싶었던 것이다. 리처드는 크리스마스를 여럿이서 보내는 건 오랜만이라며 무척 신난 눈치였다. 존나 극성맞았다. 아침부터 리처드는 민스파이를 구웠다. 그리고 이따 저녁에 먹어야 한다며 손도 대지 못하게 했다. 난 칠면조 요리는 별로 좋아하지 않지만, 민스파이는 존나 좋아한다. 과연 내가 저녁까지 먹지 않고 참을 수 있을지 모르겠다. 아침 식사는 토스트로 간단하게 먹었다. 식사를 마치고 우리는 선물을 교환했다. 크리스마스에 런던은 유령도시가 되어버리니까, 며칠 전부터 돌아다니며 각자 준비한 것이었다. 피카딜리 서커스 역까진 함께 갔고, 그다음부턴 따로 움직였다. 거기서 리처드는 그만 길을 잃고 말았다. 인파 한복판에서 전화로 나를 찾았다. 찾으러 갔더니 몇 번이나 같이 갔던 곳이었다. 야, 여기 우리 왔었던 곳이잖아. 내가 길을 잃어 몹시 초조한 얼굴로 주변을 불안하게 살피고 있던 리처드에게 말하자 리처드는 머쓱하게 웃었다. 그랬니? 그러면서 선물을 슬그머니 등 뒤로 감췄다. 우리는 서로 비밀리에 선물을 준비했지만, 대충 무엇을 준비했는지 이미 눈치 채고 있었다. 내가 선물하고 싶은 장난감은 따로 있었지만 그걸 진짜 선물해준다면 리처드는 기어이 날 교살할 것이다. 내가 산 것은 레고였다. 팩토리 10183(Factory 10183)이라는 모델인데 기차다. 한 개 모델로 14개 정도의 제품을 만들 수 있다고 한다. 머지않아 리처드는 집을 레고로 가득 채울 것이다. 선물을 사고 오는 길에 드럭스토어에 들려 콘돔과 립밤도 샀다. 다시 만나고 걸핏하면 섹스하니까 얼마 남지 않았던 게 다 떨어졌고, 겨울이라 건조해서 입술이 자꾸만 텄기 때문이다. 집에 돌아와서 우리는 선물을 숨겼고, 저녁으로 간만에 소파에 앉아 TV를 틀어놓고 영화를 보며 피자를 먹었는데, 이건 정말 기적과 다름없다. 리처드가 드디어 살을 조금 찌우기로 결심한 것이다. 그래서 저녁에 피자를 먹을 수 있었다. 하여간 존나 비싸게 구는 년이라니까. 우리가 먹은 피자는 이탈리아 놈들이 먹는 그런 것이 아니다. 미국 놈들이 좋아하는 존나 두껍고 기름진 피자였다. 씨발, 내가 리처드가 아는 양키는 존나 싫어해도 기본적으로 미국 놈들을 좋아할 수밖에 없는 이유다. 이런 걸 만들어 내다니. 런던에 돌아와서 나는 리처드가 주는 대로 다 받아먹어 금방 살이 붙었지만, 리처드는 여전히 바싹 마른 겨울 장작처럼 빼빼 말라 날 존나 아프게 만들었는데, 본인도 아팠고 섹스 도중에 자기 뼈에 부딪혀 내 몸에 시퍼런 멍이 든 것을 보자 선심 쓰듯 살을 찌우겠다고 선언했다. 여하튼 오래간만에 기름이 둥둥 뜬 나태함을 만끽하며 저녁을 보냈다. 리처드는 계속 입술을 짓씹고, 혀로 핥았다. 내 입술은 갈라져서 피딱지가 앉아 있었고, 리처드도 조만간 그렇게 될 것 같았다. 나는 그런 사태를 방지하고자 주머니 안에 들어 있던 립밤을 꺼냈다.   
“입술이 마르면 립밤을 바르지, 뭐하는 짓이야.”  
“귀찮아서.”  
다시 한 번 혀로 마른 입술을 축이며 리처드가 슬그머니 웃었다. 난 언제나 그가 저렇게 웃을 때마다 못 견디게 좋다. 난 립밤의 뚜껑을 열고 우선 내 입술에 발랐다. 나도 급했다, 피딱지 앉은 입술이 존나 아팠으므로. 치덕치덕하게 잔뜩 바르고 나서 나는 리처드의 얼굴을 끌어당겨 그에게 키스했다. 어지러워. 눈꺼풀을 떨며 리처드가 말했고 나는 아랑곳하지 않고 다시 입술을 겹쳤다. 입술을 떼어 냈을 때 리처드의 뺨은 좀 상기되어 있었다. 그리고 또 새침하게 말했다.   
“아……에이단, 따가워.”  
“대충 샀는데 멘톨이더라.”  
“대충 사지 마.”  
대충 살지 말라는 말로 들렸다. 그러면서 리처드는 도로 입술을 핥았다.   
“야, 이러면 바르거나 안 바르거나 똑같잖아. 먹지 마.”  
“넌 입이 너무 커. 얼굴에 다 묻었어.”  
기어이 리처드는 손등으로 입술과 뺨을 문질렀다. 기껏 발라줬더니 헛수고였다. 난 다시 리처드의 얼굴을 끌어당겼다.   
“아, 다시.”  
“따갑다니까.”  
“내 마음대로 할 거야.”  
그날 본 영화는 『판타지아』였다.

다시 크리스마스 아침으로 돌아오자. 난 리처드에게 레고를 선물해주었고, 포장지를 뜯으면서 리처드는 몇 번이고 심호흡을 했다. 내 예상대로 리처드는 무척이나 기뻐했다. 어린애처럼 좋아하며 어쩔 줄 몰라 했다. 리처드가 내게 준 선물은 데이빗 보위의 『Heathen』 앨범과 스웨터였다. 갈색 스웨터는 내 몸에 딱 맞았다. 그리고 촘촘했다. 한 달밖에 남지 않은 올해가 따뜻할 것 같다.

5시 30분, 우리는 조지아와 케이트, 그녀의 남자친구에게 줄 선물과 민스파이를 들고 조지아의 집에 내려갔다. 칠면조 냄새와 계피가 든 파이 냄새, 몰드 와인 냄새가 집 안에 가득했다. 피츠버그는 오랜만에 본 나를 아직 기억하고 있었다. 이 새끼는 언제나 존나게 고마운 새끼다. 난 기분이 썩 괜찮아서 녀석의 머리를 쓰다듬어줬다. 그러자 놈은 내 다리에 뺨을 비벼대며 꼬리를 감았다.   
“아미티지 씨, 몸은 좀 괜찮아요? 왜 이리 안색이 안 좋아요?”   
조지아가 리처드의 뺨에 키스한 다음 그에게 안부를 물었다. 네, 괜찮아요. 걱정해주셔서 고맙습니다. 스탠포드 부인은 요즘 어떻게 지내시나요? 리처드가 쑥스러워하며 조지아에게 묻자 조지아는 감동받은 얼굴이었다. 그리고 은근히 나를 흘겨보았다. 조지아 잘 지냈어? 눈치가 보여 나도 안부를 물었다. 그래, 잘 지냈다. 제시. 조지아는 어떻게든 내게 트집을 잡고 야단치고 싶어 했다. 거실 구석에 놓인 크리스마스트리는 조지아의 씀씀이만큼 무지막지하게 컸고 장식이 굉장했다. 그 밑에 고양이 세 마리가 배를 깔고 꾸벅꾸벅 졸고 있었다. 아직 케이트와 그녀의 남자친구는 오지 않았다. 일곱 시쯤 온다고 했다. 매해 있는 여왕의 축사에 대해 조지아가 이런저런 얘기를 늘어놓으며 리처드와 함께 부엌에서 저녁을 준비했다. 나는 부엌에 들어가지 못한다. 저번에 팬케이크 구울 때 난 또다시 크툴루를 리처드의 부엌에 불러냈다. 그때 리처드의 얼굴을 보여주고 싶다. 처참했다. 전쟁 중에 가족을 잃고, 심지어 나라마저 적국에 빼앗긴 슬픈 얼굴이었다. 내 일거리는 고양이들과 놀아주며 크리스마스트리 아래에 선물을 예쁘게 갖다 놓는 것이었다. 피츠버그는 꼭 강아지처럼 날 계속 졸졸 따라다녔다. 난 일을 금방 끝낼 수 있었지만, 리처드와 조지아는 여전히 바빴다. 일거리가 사라지자 심심해서 민스파이를 집어먹기 위해 부엌으로 진입을 시도했지만, 공교롭게도 리처드에게 저지당했다. 하는 수 없이 나는 흰색 털이 달린 막대기를 가지고 고양이들과 놀아줬다. 난 멀티태스킹에 능하다. 한 손으론 막대기를 흔들고 한 손으로는 공을 던졌다. 굴러가며 짤랑짤랑 소리가 나는 알록달록한 공이었다. 고양이마다 좋아하는 장난감이 달라서 나는 다방면으로 노력해야 했고, 이 순간에 내 멀티태스킹 능력은 빛을 발했다. 그런데 왜 아미티지 씨와 제시는 크리스마스 점퍼를 안 입고 왔어요? 몰드 와인을 부은 냄비를 저으며 조지아가 리처드에게 물었다. 전 그런 걸 입을 나이는 아닌 것 같아요. 크리스마스 점퍼에 나이가 어디 있다고? 조지아가 리처드의 등을 때리며 웃었다. 제시 넌 왜 안 입었니? 그리고 나선 목을 쭉 빼고 내게 물었다. 난 순록이나 눈송이 그려진 거 존나 싫어하거든. 말하는 것 좀 봐라, 글러먹은 녀석. 조지아가 혀를 쯧쯧 찼다. 난 매해 겨울마다 크리스마스 점퍼가 유행하는 걸 이해할 수 없다. 어린애들이 입으면 귀엽다. 하지만 머리가 좀 커지고 얼굴에 여드름이 나기 시작하면서부턴 존나 징그럽다. 그때부터 크리스마스 점퍼와는 이별해야 한다. 그러나 사람들은 쉽게 포기하지 않는다. 미련도 버리지 않는다. 차라리 나이가 꽤 들어서 40대쯤, 서서히 머리카락에 듬성듬성 흰머리가 보이기 시작하고 눈가에 주름이 잡히기 시작하면 크리스마스 점퍼가 오히려 어울린다. 어릴 때와는 꽤 다른 분위기를 연출해낸다. 하지만 젊은 놈들은 안 입었으면 한다. 그래서 나도 안 입는 거다.

고양이들과 놀아주는 것도 금방 지루해져서 피츠버그를 무릎 위에 올려놓고 녀석의 말랑한 뱃살을 만지며 나는 아는 사람들과 크리스마스 안부를 메시지로 나눴다. 카렌의 메시지도 있었다. 리처드와 다시 만나면서부터 카렌과 연락하기 좀 껄끄러워졌다. 리처드는 자긴 괜찮으니 카렌과 만나도 상관없다고 했지만, 난 괜히 찔렸다. 카렌에겐 솔직하게 털어놨다. 옆집 미친년이랑 다시 만난다고. 카렌은 성격이 정말 좋다. 쾌활하게 웃으면서 축하한다고 말해줬다. D에게 메시지를 보내면서 난 부엌에 서 있는 리처드를 쳐다봤다. 리처드는 오래간만에 제대로 갖춰 입고 있었다. 반질반질한 재질에 남색 셔츠를 입고, 끝으로 갈수록 좁아지는 검은색 바지를 입고 있었다. 원래 언제나 집에서도 저렇게 갖춰 입고 있지만, 근래는 종일 드레싱 가운만 걸치고 있었다. 그럴 수밖에 없었다. 입어봤자 내가 벗기니까. 한 번은 추워서 어쩔 수 없었는지 셔츠에 카디건까지 겹쳐 입었지만, 내가 마음이 급해서 그걸 벗기다가 단추를 뜯어버린 뒤로는 안 입었다. 제시, 배 안 고파? 먼저 뭐라도 먹을래? 리처드가 민스파이가 든 접시를 들어 보이며 나를 불렀다. 난 얼른 피츠버그를 저만치 치워놓고 부엌으로 뛰어갔다. 버릇 나빠진다니까. 하고 옆에서 조지아가 또 잔소리를 했다. 리처드는 민스파이 하나를 집어 내 입에 직접 넣어줬다. 팔꿈치까지 소매를 걷어서 손목이 아슬아슬하게 야했다. 부엌 열기가 더운지 셔츠 단추 두 개를 풀고 있어서, 아, 씨발. 저건 이제 좀 안 봤으면 좋겠는데. 흉이 남은 목덜미가 유난히 가늘고 추워 보여서 머플러를 선물해주고 싶어졌다. 나도 아직 안 먹어봐서 맛이 어떤지 잘 몰라. 괜찮아? 내 입가에 묻은 부스러기를 털어주며 리처드가 물었다. 존나 맛있어. 입안에 든 걸 우물우물하며 내가 대답하니 리처드는 다행이다. 하고 화사하게 웃으며 손가락에 붙은 부스러기를 입술로 가져가 핥았다. 그에게 키스하고 싶었지만, 조지아가 있어서 할 수 없었다. 

6시 15분, 해리 리히터가 왔다. 난 그 자식을 별로 안보고 싶어서 거실로 도망쳐 고양이들 틈에 숨었고, 조지아와 리처드가 문을 열어주러 현관까지 함께 갔다. 리히터는 바이올린 케이스를 매고 산타처럼 선물을 잔뜩 들고 왔다. 그러나 그도 크리스마스 점퍼를 입진 않았다. 말쑥하게 수트를 입고 있었다.   
“안녕하세요? 처음 뵙겠습니다. 이렇게 초대해주셔서 기쁨을 이루 말할 수 없군요. 전 리처드와 막역한 사이인 해리 리히터라고 합니다. 반갑습니다, 스탠포드 부인.”  
조지아와 포옹을 나누며 그가 건넨 인사는 조지아를 황홀하게 만들었다. 그는 조지아가 좋아하는 부류의 인간이었다. 예의 바르고, 말쑥하고, 깔끔하고, 아직 수줍음을 간직하고 있는 청년 말이다. 그러니까 구닥다리다. 심지어 그는 조지아가 좋아할 만한 행동만 골라서 했다. 조지아의 집에 있는 고양이들을 칭찬하고, 낡은 가구들로 가득한 인테리어에 대해서도 칭찬하고, 조지아의 키보다도 큰 크리스마스트리를 감탄하고, 아직 먹지도 않은 저녁 식사에 대해 감사 인사를 했다. 그건 전부 합쳐서 5분도 걸리지 않았다. 근데도 눈물까지 글썽이는 조지아의 반응을 보고 난 해리 리히터의 사람 대하는 기술을 몰래 배우기로 마음먹었다.   
“바이올린은 왜 가지고 왔어?”  
리처드가 해리 리히터가 매고 온 바이올린 케이스를 보며 물었다.  
“오랜만에 기분 좀 낼 겸. 원래는 기타를 가지고 올까 했는데 그건 너무 분위기를 탈 것 같아서.”  
하고 대답하며 리히터는 거실 소파에다 케이스를 기대 세웠다. 터너 씨, 오랜만입니다. 그리고 내게 인사했다. 오랜만. 난 건성으로 손을 까딱이며 그에게 인사하고 내 든든한 아군인 피츠버그와 조이스의 발을 잡아다 내 옆에다 억지로 데리고 왔다. 조이스는 도망가려했지만, 역시 존나게 착한 피츠버그는 얼른 도로 내 무릎 위로 올라와 줬다.   
“엠마, 너도 첼로 가지고 올래?”  
“첼로?”  
“응, 오랜만에 같이 연주하면 좋을 것 같은데.”  
“나 요즘 한 번도 연주한 적 없어서 손이 다 녹슬었는걸. 악보를 보는 것도 잊어버린 것 같아.”  
“브람스(Johannes Brahms)는 외우고 있잖아.”  
“그거야 그렇지만. 창고에 먼지 앉아 있겠군.”  
조지아는 밖이 춥다며 미리 와인을 한잔 하라며 데운 몰드 와인을 해리 리히터에게 건넸다. 감사합니다, 스탠포드 부인. 조지아는 해리 리히터의 포쉬 악센트에 또다시 감동했다. 밖엔 눈이 아닌 비가 부슬부슬 내리고 있었다. 이왕 내릴 거면 폭우가 쏟아졌으면 했지만, 우산을 쓰기 애매하게 내렸다. 난 사방이 눈으로 뒤덮인 유령 도시가 보고 싶었다. 다음을 기약해야겠다. 

조지아는 크리스마스 선물과 함께 등장한 낯설고 잘생긴 젊은 새끼에게 호기심이 대단했다. 해리 리히터를 붙잡고 리처드와는 어떻게 알고 지내는 사이냐, 무슨 일을 하느냐, 별의별 질문을 다 했다. 해리 리히터는 능숙하게 조지아에게 답변했다. 그는 웅변가처럼 보였다. 존나 부러웠다. 만약 누가 내게 저런 질문을 쏟아 붓는다면 난 말을 더듬고 말 것이다. 내가 하도 믹 재거와 이기 팝(Iggy Pop)의 음악을 들어보라며 괴롭혔던지라, 조지아는 바이올린의 등장도 반가워했다. 조지아는 과거로 시간 여행을 떠난 것 같았다. 옛날 추억에 잠겨 늙어서 탁해진 두 눈을 적시고, 손수건으로 닦아냈다. 남편이 아직 살아있을 적, 그리고 그녀의 자식들이 살아있을 적의 추억이다. 조지아는 리처드만 괜찮다면 꼭 첼로 연주도 듣고 싶다면서 부탁을 했다. 리처드는 당황했다. 그러나 조지아가 하도 간절하게 부탁해서 하는 수 없이 그녀의 말을 들어주었다. 잘하진 못해요, 실망하실 텐데……. 쑥스러워하며 얼굴을 붉혔다. 그리고 해리 리히터와 함께 첼로를 가지러 집으로 올라갔다. 집에 나와 조지아만 남았다.

“제시, 저 두 사람은 무슨 사이니?”  
주름진 손을 뺨에 가져가고, 팔꿈치를 반대쪽 손으로 받치며 조지아가 내게 물었다.   
“조지아가 봐도 이상해?”  
“조금.”  
흐음, 영문 모를 소릴 내며 조지아가 눈을 연신 깜빡였다. 난 웃음이 나왔다.   
“아깐 그 새끼 얼굴 보고 좋아서 못 살겠단 표정 짓더니, 지금은 이상하다 그러네.”  
“좋은 청년이야. 멋있고 훌륭한 젊은이라고. 하지만 이상한 건 이상한 거잖니, 제시. 왜 아미티지 씨를 엠마라고 부르지?”  
“조지아, 조지아도 날 제시카라고 부르잖아요. 무슨 차이가 있다고. 별거 아냐. 둘이 007 영화 존나 좋아해서 그냥 그렇게 부르는 거야. 제임스 본드와 M.”  
“흐음.”  
조지아가 또 이상한 소릴 냈다. 조지아, 나 민스파이 하나만 더 먹어도 돼? 리처드가 없는 틈을 타서 조지아에게 슬쩍 물어봤지만, 조지아는 냉정하게 거절했다. 난 시무룩하게 피츠버그나 쓰다듬고 있을 수밖에 없었다. 일곱 시 8분 전, 케이트와 그녀의 남자친구가 크래커와 과일 케이크, 선물을 들고 도착했다. 두 사람은 존나 수상쩍게 보였다. 분명 오기 직전에 둘이서 끝내주는 시간을 보내고 있었던 것 같다. 밖은 좀 추웠는데, 둘은 얼굴이 잔뜩 달아 있었다. 케이트의 남자친구는 생명보험회사에서 일하는 사람이라고 했다. 이름은 제임스다. 평범한 얼굴이었지만 호감 가는 인상을 주고 있었다. 직업에 걸맞은 얼굴이었다. 하지만 난 그가 내게 보험가입을 권할까 봐 조마조마해서 최대한 떨어져 있었다. 에이단, 아미티지 씨는요? 집 안을 두리번거리며 케이트가 리처드를 찾았다. 잠깐 뭐 가지러 집에 올라갔어요. 근데 우리 할 얘기 있죠? 난 리처드에게 걸레 소릴 들은 설욕을 해야만 했다. 케이트는 내가 할 말을 이미 알고 있었다. 남자 친구의 팔짱을 낀 채 그의 얼굴을 힐끔 보며 내게 애원하다시피 말했다. 아, 지금은 말고요. 안 돼요. 정말, 안 돼. 미안해요, 나도 실수했어요. 그 날 내가 술이 좀 취했었거든요. 유감이에요, 에이단. 난 아미티지 씨가 알고 있는 줄 알았다고요. 

잠시 후, 리처드와 해리가 다시 돌아왔다. 해리는 커다란 첼로 케이스를 들고 있었고, 리처드는 초콜릿 상자를 들고 있었다. 둘이 그러면 그렇지, 나는 저러고 나타나리란 것을 이미 짐작하고 있었다. 오랜만입니다, 처음 뵙겠습니다, 서로의 데면데면한 관계에 기름칠을 하며 사람들은 인사를 한다. 티나, 먹을래? 초콜릿 상자를 열며 리처드가 물었다. 응. 하고 말하며 난 대번 입부터 벌렸다. 이번에도 리처드는 먹여줬다. 난 초콜릿을 받아먹으며 리처드의 손가락을 살짝 깨물었다. 그러자 깜짝 놀라서 얼른 손을 뺐다. 이런 건 집에 가서 해요. 하고 케이트가 내게 면박을 줬다. 리처드는 얼굴이 새빨개져서 아무 말도 하지 못했다. 이제 다들 식사합시다. 하고 조지아가 헛기침을 하며 자리를 정리했다. 정말 집에 가지 않아도 괜찮니? 식탁으로 걸어가며 리처드가 해리에게 물었다. 가고 싶지 않아. 해리 리히터는 딱딱한 얼굴로 말했다. 그러나 곧 인상을 다시 풀었다. 리처드가 주눅이 든 표정을 지었기 때문이다.

리처드와 나는 식사 전에 크래커를 잡아당겼다. 리처드가 더 많이 가지고 갔다. 다행이었다. 케이트는 사탕 모양 크래커 포장지 안에 선물로 진짜 사탕 몇 개와 립스틱을 집어넣었다. 아마 조지아가 그걸 집었을 거로 생각했던 모양이다. 이걸 내가 대체 어디 쓰죠? 총알 모양 립스틱을 들고 리처드가 황당하다는 얼굴로 웃었다. 아미티지 씨 화장 안 해요? 케이트가 눈을 빤히 떴다. 립스틱은 안 칠해요. 케이트가 큭큭 웃으며 말을 이었다. 그 거 버건디 색깔이에요, 행-업(Hang-Up). 심심하면 발라 봐요. 아주 잘 어울릴 것 같은데요? 리처드는 눈썹을 치켜떴다. 그가 기분 나쁠 때 짓는 표정이다. 더럽게 섹시하다. 그리고는 입술을 살짝 깨물며 립스틱을 바지 주머니 안에 쑤셔 넣고 크래커 안에 든 인용구를 꺼냈다.

Live long and Prosper 

케이트와 제임스가 동시에 벌칸(Vulcan) 손 인사를 했다. 손가락을 집게처럼 만들면 된다. 조지아를 위한 크래커였어요, 포장지가 비슷해서 또 실수했어요. 케이트가 말했다. 우리가 뜯은 크래커는 새빨간 종이로 포장된 것이었다. 이건 나쁘지 않네요. 리처드는 그 문장이 마음에 든 것 같다. 스탠포드 부인, 우리도 해야죠. 붙임성 좋은 해리 리히터가 조지아에게 크래커를 내밀며 말했다. 저건 주황색이다. 부엌 조명 아래서 보니까 헷갈릴 만도 했다. 조지아는 또 황홀해 한다. 소녀처럼 얼굴을 붉혔다. 그리고 둘이서 같이 포장지를 뜯었는데 존나 끝내줬다. 

콘돔.  
안전하게 사랑하세요.

그게 에이단과 리처드 당신을 위한 크래커였거든요……. 케이트는 민망해 했고, 제임스도 마찬가지였다. 해리 리히터는 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 조지아는 남세스럽다면서 손으로 달아오른 얼굴을 부채질하며 식혔다. 터너 씨, 자. 당신 선물이라잖아요. 해리 리히터가 계속 웃으면서 내게 크래커 안에 들어있던 선물과 카드를 넘겨줬다. 스탠포드 부인, 가질래요? 리처드도 주머니 안에서 립스틱을 도로 꺼냈다. 아미티지 씨, 당신이 해요, 어울리겠네. 고개를 저으며 조지아가 웃었다. 그래, M. 그냥 너 해. 해리 리히터도 거들었다. 리처드는 말을 더듬었다. 왜 다들 오늘, 오늘……저한테 왜 이러는 거예요?


	66. Chapter 66

“그런데 왜 스탠포드 부인은 터너 씨를 제시카라고 부르죠?”  
올 것이 왔다. 입가에 묻은 칠면조 고기 기름기를 냅킨으로 닦으며 제임스가 물었다. 씨발, 내가 이래서 조지아 입단속을 해야 했는데. 제시는 차라리 낫다. 하지만 조지아는 아까 전부터 몰드 와인에 벌써 취해 제시카, 제시, 마음대로 나를 부르고 있었다. 리처드와 해리 리히터도 가세했다. 리처드 미친년 얄미운 거야 말할 것도 없고, 해리 리히터도 존나 즐거워 보였다.   
“내가 남자 존나 밝히는 망할 딸을 닮았대요.”  
나는 인상을 잔뜩 쓰며 포크로 고기를 헤집었다. 그러면 안 돼, 티나. 리처드가 내게 잔소리를 했다. 리처드는 아직 취하진 않았지만, 와인 때문에 얼굴이 좀 붉어져 있었다. 코끝에 빨갛게 걸려 있는 게 아주 예뻤다. 루돌프 같다. 산타가 되고 싶다. 루돌프를 타고 싶다. 이 얘길 하면 또 목이 졸리고 말 것이다.   
“남자는 밝히잖아요?”  
해리 리히터는 입안에 음식을 넣고 절대 말하지 않는다. 든 것을 삼키고 한 템포 늦게 뜬금없는 말을 꺼냈다.  
“뭐? 내가 남자를 왜 밝혀요?”  
난 놀라서 소리를 지르고 말았다. 이 새끼가 미쳤나? 그렇게 묻고 싶었다. 경악에 물든 내 표정을 찬찬히 뜯어보며 그는 만족스러운 미소를 지었고, 내 옆자리에 앉은 리처드를 가리키며 한술 더 떴다.  
“밝히잖아요, 남자.”  
“응, 나 남잔데.”  
리처드가 또 그 얄미운 표정을 지으면서 고개를 끄덕였다. 옆에서 케이트도 한마디 했다.  
“그래, 남자잖아요?”  
“언제부터 아미티지 씨가 여자였다고.”  
아까부터 전혀 도움되지 않는 조지아도 거들었다.  
“와, 세상에. 전부 날 엿 먹이고 싶어서 안달 났네? 내가 제일 만만하지? 어?”  
난 정말이지 돌아버릴 것 같았다. 그만 피츠버그하고나 놀고 싶다. 조지아는 아예 앨범을 가지고 와서 제임스와 케이트에게 자식들 사진을 보여줬다. 당연히 케이트는 조지아의 아들 에드워드 사진을 보며 감탄했고, 우리 모두 조지아의 젊은 시절에 놀랐다. 난 다시 한 번 더 놀랐다. 확실히 젊은 시절 조지아는 대단한 미인이다. 미인이 이렇게 억척스럽게 바뀔 수 있다니, 난 가능하면 리처드를 고생시키지 않으려 한다. 만약 내가 리처드를 힘들게 한다면 리처드는 나이 들어서 조지아처럼 기차 엔진 소리 같은 목소리로 소리를 지르며 날 괴롭힐 것이다. 가뜩이나 울림이 좋은 몸을 가지고 있는데, 그렇게 된다면 상상도 하기 싫다. 고막이 터져 죽고 말 것이다.   
“닮긴 닮았어요. 그렇죠?”  
진짜 제시카의 사진을 가리키면서 리처드가 말했다.   
“맙소사, 정말이지. 괜한 말이 아니었네?”  
해리 리히터가 실실 웃었다.   
“뭐가 닮았단 거야.”  
난 팔짱을 끼며 심드렁하게 그들을 노려봤다. 조지아는 자기 딸의 얼굴을 분석해줬다. 눈썹이 올라간 각도, 아랫입술의 두께, 턱선, 눈매, 콧날, 전부. 그래도 난 전혀 모르겠는데 다른 사람들은 조지아의 브리핑에 동의하며 박수를 보냈다. 난 이제 그만 피츠버그를 봐야겠다. 인간들은 날 괴롭게만 한다. 피츠버그 이리와. 하고 내가 부르니까 소파에 앉아 꾸벅꾸벅 졸고 있던 피츠버그가 얼른 내게로 종종걸음으로 달려왔다. 그리고 대번에 무릎 위로 올라왔다. 난 이놈이 최고로 좋다. 그르릉 거리는 소리도 매력적이다. 나중에 리처드가 동물을 키우자고 말을 꺼낸다면 고양이를 키우자고 말할 것이다. 착한 피츠버그에게 칠면조를 좀 나눠주고 싶었지만, 이미 동났다. 이제 민스파이를 먹으면서 케이크를 먹기 시작했다. 조지아는 리처드가 만든 민스파이에 찬사를 아끼지 않았다. 리처드가 칭찬을 들은 건데 내가 기분이 좋아졌다. 리처드는 요리를 잘한다. 정말이다. 실패하는 법이 없다. 그리고 조지아는 리처드와 비교하며 날 비난했다. 리처드는 조지아에게 동감하며 내가 부엌에 크툴루를 불러냈던 일들을 말해줬다. 그러니까 케이트가 정말 좋아했다. 자긴 크툴루를 좋아한다며 언제 자기 집 부엌에도 불러달라고 말하기까지 했다. 케이트와 제임스는 러브크래프트(Howard Phillips Lovecraft) 매니아였다. 무서운 여자였다. 후회할 거예요, 그건 사람이 봐서는 안 되는 거예요. 리처드가 혀를 차며 넌지시 말했다. 저 애는 늘 그렇죠, 쓸모가 없어. 조지아가 낯빛을 어둡게 만들며 나를 흘겨봤다. 뭐, 씨발. 청소는 잘하잖아요. 내가 반문하자 잘하면 뭐해? 안 하잖아. 하고 말하며 벌레처럼 나를 콕 쏘았다. 하지만 맞는 말이다. 나는 달리 반박할 말을 찾지 못하고 피츠버그만 쓰다듬었다. 리처드는 천천히, 하지만 쉬지 않고 먹었다. 리처드는 내게 약속을 했다. 3월까지 15파운드를 찌우기로. 그 정도는 쪄야 좋을 것이다. 적어도 지금처럼 섹스할 때마다 멍은 들지 않을 것이다. 케이트가 가져온 케이크를 조그만 입술로 조심스럽게 먹고 있는 리처드를 보며 해리 리히터가 물었다. M, 너 오늘 평소보다 많이 먹네? 리처드는 포크를 내려놓았다. 응, 그게……. 먹지 말까? 해리 리히터가 고개를 저었다. 아니야, 잘 먹으니 보기 좋아서. 요즘은 속 괜찮아? 리처드는 다시 포크로 케이크를 떠서 입술로 가져가며 대답했다. 응, 괜찮아. 살 좀 찌우려고. 그러자 기뻐한 건 조지아였다. 정말 잘 생각했어요, 아미티지 씨. 사람이 나이 들면 살이 좀 붙는 게 좋아. 지금은 너무 말랐다니까. 리처드는 대답 대신 수줍게 웃었다. 

깜빡하고 말 안 했는데, 우리는 저녁을 먹으면서 선물도 교환했다. 케이트와 제임스는 직접 만든 캔들과 비누를 선물했다. 정말이지 보험회사 직원다운 선물이었다. 티슈는 안 주나? 난 은근히 기대하며 찾아봤지만 없었다. 케이트와 제임스가 리처드에게 선물한 캔들은 좀 특별했다. 우리는 전부 새하얀 캔들을 받았는데 리처드의 것은 보라색이었다. 아무래도 케이트는 리처드에게 좀 미안한 것 같다. 조지아는 우리에게 실용적인 선물을 했다. 열쇠고리였다. 난 이게 전부터 필요했다. 주머니에 대충 넣고 다니다가 번번이 흘렸기 때문이다. 리처드와 나는 케이트와 제임스에게 장갑을 선물했고, 조지아에겐 겨울에 입을 도톰한 회색 카디건을 선물했다. 우린 그 선물들을 같이 고르면서 몹시 고민했다. 둘 다 옷 입는 데는 그다지 안목이 없어서, 실패할 것을 두려워했기 때문이다. 우리는 좀 치사하긴 하지만, 편법을 쓰기로 했고 매장 직원의 추천을 받았다. 그래서 다행히 실패는 안 했다. 조지아는 카디건을 꼼꼼하게 뜯어보며 정말 따뜻하고 예쁘다며 고맙다고 말해줬다. 해리 리히터에겐 트래비스(Travis)의 앨범을 선물했는데, 리처드의 결정이었다. 난 좀 놀랐다. 그는 리처드처럼 클래식이나 들을 것처럼 보였기 때문이다. 해리 리히터는 선물을 받고 굉장히 기뻐했다. 이런 것도 들어요? 내가 물으니까 그럼요, 웃으면서 대답했다. 여유가 느껴지는 미소였다. 난 저렇게 웃는 법을 모른다. 그는 어른스럽게 웃는다. 해리는 락커가 되고 싶어 했어. 정리벽을 앓고 있는 리처드는 선물 포장지들을 차곡차곡 접으면서 말을 꺼냈다. 뭐라고? 난 너무 놀라서 소리를 질렀다. 왜 그렇게 놀라요, 터너 씨. 기타를 쳤다고요, 학교 다닐 때. 사정이 여의치 않아서 꿈은 접어야 했지만. 사람이 잘하는 것과 좋아하는 건 다르더군요. 전 기타 치는 걸 무척 좋아하지만 잘하진 못했어요. 그렇다고 작곡이나 작사에 소질 있는 것도 아니었고 말이죠. 토할 정도로 근사한 미소와 예의 바른 말투로 해리 리히터가 말했다. 아, 나는 다시 한 번 놀랐다. 내가 어림짐작했던 그의 취향이 완벽하게 빗나가서가 아니라 그가 한 말은 내가 전부터 생각했던 것이기 때문이다. 잘하는 것과 좋아하는 것. 새삼 골치 아픈 생각에 잠기기 시작하는데 포장지를 정리하는 걸 마친 리처드가 내 어깨에 머리를 기댔다. 그의 부드러운 머리카락과 달짝지근한 호흡 덕분에 벗어날 수 있었다. 와인 때문에 좀 졸린 모양이다. 그래도 해리, 넌 바이올린 연주는 잘해. 네 아버지만큼은 아니지만. 나른한 표정으로 그렇게 말했다. 그래요, 연주 들려주세요. 바이올린 갖고 오셨잖아요? 조금 있으면 하고 싶어도 못해요. 케이트가 손뼉을 치며 리히터를 부추겼다. 케이트의 말뜻은, 이미 좀 늦은 시간이었기 때문이다. 벌써 아홉 시였다. 아무리 크리스마스라지만, 밤중에 악기 연주를 달가워하는 사람은 별로 없다. 그는 생상스(Camille Saint Saens)의 ‘죽음의 무도(Dance Macabre)’를 연주했는데, 그 전에 일단 리히터의 선물에 대해 말하기로 하자. 리히터는 받는 사람이 부담스럽지 않은 선에서 사치스러운 걸 고르는 능력이 있었다. 게다가 꽤 안목이 괜찮았다. 케이트에겐 백화점 그라운드 플로어 냄새가 나는 향수, 무엇인가 하면 샤넬이다. 백화점 가면 샤넬 향수 냄새가 진동을 한다. 제임스에겐 머니클립, 조지아에겐 귀걸이, 리처드에겐 오드리 헵번이 쓸법한 단순하지만 우아한 디자인의 스카프, 내 생각엔 리처드에게 준 선물이 제일 비쌀 것 같다. 내게는 가죽으로 만든 장갑이었다. 엠마가 그러던데 추위를 많이 타신다고 해서요. 그는 떨떠름하게 장갑을 들고 있는 내게 그렇게 말했다. 

고양이들 사이를 흔들림 없이 능숙하게 발을 디뎌가며 리히터는 바이올린 케이스에서 오래되어 손때 묻은 바이올린을 꺼냈다. 그리고 입고 있던 재킷을 벗어 소파 위에 걸쳐놓고 셔츠 소매를 걷었다. 손에 활을 걸치고 쑥스러워하며 말했다.   
“미리 양해를 구할게요. 오랜만이라 지금 외우고 있는 곡이 몇 곡 없어요. 그마저도 전부 오늘같이 유쾌한 분위기에 어울리는 곡은 아니에요.”  
“괜찮아요, 이럴 때 아니면 언제 바이올린 연주는 이렇게 가까이서 듣겠어요?”  
“좋아요, 그렇게 생각해주시니 고맙군요.”  
해리 리히터는 케이트에게 턱 끝을 살짝 끄덕이며 인사를 했다. M, 이리 와줄래? 그리고 리처드를 찾았다. 리처드는 정리한 포장지를 쓰레기통에 버리던 중이었다. 왜? 정리를 마저 하고 싶은지 그리 내키지 않는 표정으로 쌀쌀하게 반문했다. 얼른. 리히터가 재촉하자 하는 수 없다는 듯이 짧게 한숨을 쉬고 그에게 다가갔다. 그리고 익숙하게 고개 숙여 해리의 손등에 키스했다. 우리는 말을 잃고 그 장면을 감상했다. 그건 마치, 글래디에이터가 목숨을 걸고 콜로세움에 들어서기 직전 사랑하는 연인과 나누는 경건한 의식처럼 보였다. 너 애인이 저러는데 화 안나니? 리처드가 입술을 떼고 해리의 손을 놓자 조지아가 내게 귓속말했다. 그게, 조지아. 나도 사고 친 게 좀 있어서 저런 것 가지곤 화 못 내요……. 내가 보는 앞에서 저 새끼랑 섹스하면 또 몰라, 아, 씨발 때리지 마. 귀 잡아당기지도 마. 조지아가 있는 힘껏 잡아당긴 귀가 떨어져 나갈 것 같다. 만약 조지아가 내가 케이트와 잤단 사실을 안다면, 그것도 모자라서 리처드와 만나는 와중에 카렌과 잤단 걸 알게 된다면 나를 정말 제시카 같은 년이라고 욕하며 흠씬 두들겨 팰 것이다. 키스를 마치고 리처드는 소파에 앉아 조이스를 끌어안고 등을 기댔다. 조이스가 리처드의 길게 뻗은 손가락을 핥으며 눈을 감는다. 

‘Saint-Saens : Danse Macabre Op.40’, 해리 리히터의 연주. 난 화끈거리는 귀를 감쌌다. 케이트는 꼬고 있던 다리를 풀고 무릎을 모으고 앉았다. 제임스는 그녀의 어깨에 팔을 두르고 케이트의 염색한 금발 머리를 매만졌다. 조지아는 두 손을 가지런히 모아 가슴 위에 올려놓고 연주를 감상했다. 7분가량의 연주를 들으며 우리는 각자 그에 걸맞은 원하는 장소를 상상했다. 나는 잎이 떨어지기 시작하는 가을 무렵 광장을 상상했다. 해가 저물 무렵이다. 사람들이 집으로 돌아가기 시작하는데, 쓸쓸하게 연주하는 남자가 있다. 보면, 무슨 악기든지 연주를 할 때 사람 성격이 드러나는 것 같다. 급하고 예민한 사람들은 신경질적으로 건반을 두드리거나 위협적으로 끊어서 친다. 그런 사람들이 현악기를 연주할 때면 그 떨리는 소리가 그 사람의 신경처럼 거칠고 가파르게 느껴진다. 관악기도 말이다, 호흡에서 그 사람의 성격이 고스란히 드러난다. 해리 리히터는 침울한 사람이었다. 그의 연주는 은밀하고 신경질적이기까지 했다. 늘 보았던 그의 말쑥하고 좋아 보이는 얼굴과는 전혀 달랐다. 속에 시커먼 걸 안고 사는 사람이었다. 조지아가 잡아당겨 달아올랐던 귀가 식었다. 리처드는 눈을 감고 있었다. 하지만 잠든 것은 아니었다. 곡이 끝났다. 연주를 마친 해리 리히터의 이마엔 땀방울이 맺혀 있었다. 바이올린 활이 바닥을 향했다. 녹색 눈으로 해리는 리처드를 바라보았다. 리처드는 감았던 눈을 뜨고 무표정하게 그를 올려다보았다. 난 네가 이 곡을 연주하는 게 싫어……. 나지막한 목소리로 리히터에게 말하며 무표정을 거두고 쓴웃음을 지었다. 널 곤란하게 하려는 게 아니야. 리히터는 그렇게 대답하며 다시 우리 쪽으로 몸을 돌렸다. 케이트와 제임스는 손뼉을 쳤다. 어느새 조지아는 정말 멋진 연주라며 눈시울을 붉혔다. 오늘 저 할머니 존나 자주 운다. 간만에 예의 바르고 잘생긴 놈을 만나서 기분이 좋은 것 같다. 난 분위기에 맞추기 위하여 대강 손뼉을 쳤다. 보잘것없지만, 모쪼록 감사합니다. 어디 예의에 관련된 교재에 완벽한 예시로 나올법한 인사를 하며 해리 리히터는 다시 그의 가면을 썼다. 뭐라 흠잡을 데 없는 건강하고 밝은 모습 말이다.   
“엠마, 넌 아무것도 안 할 거야? 기껏 첼로도 가져왔는데.”  
바이올린을 내려놓으며 해리가 리처드에게 말했다. 리처드는 해리의 시선을 피하며 조이스의 발을 잡고 장난을 쳤다. 이번에도 그다지 내키지 않는 표정이었다.   
“왜 나까지……. 나도 기억하는 곡이 별로 없는걸.”  
“스탠포드 부인, 리처드는 다룰 수 있는 악기가 많아요. 그중에서도 첼로를 제일 잘 켜죠.”   
“정말인가요? 왜 여태 말 안 했어요?”  
“그게, 제대로 연주해본 게 꽤 오래전이라서요.”  
내키지 않는 표정을 거두고 수줍게 웃으며 말하는데, 그게 사람 마음을 간질이는 구석이 있었다. 리처드는 조지아에겐 상냥했다. 그리고 정말 다정했다. 리처드는 아마 오스트레일리아에 이민 간 자신의 부모에게 전할 수 없는 애틋함으로 조지아를 대하는 것 같다. 조지아는 리처드를 아들처럼 여기고 있으니까.   
“들어보고 싶은데, 연주해 줄 수 없나요?”  
조지아가 리처드에게 묻자 리처드는 잠시 망설이는 표정을 짓더니 갑자기 나를 봤다.  
“티나, 괜찮을까?”  
“어?”  
민스파이 존나 맛있네, 시발. 입에 또 집어넣다가 그만 목에 걸렸다. 그래도 존나 맛있다. 씨발, 욕이 다 나온다. 이년은 나중에 디저트 가게 차려도 괜찮을 것 같다. 넉넉하게 먹고 살 만큼 돈을 벌 수 있을 것 같다. 물 마셔요, 에이단. 내가 기침을 하자 케이트가 얼른 컵에 물을 따라서 내게 주었다.   
“네 생각은 어때? 오랜만이어서 잘 못 할 거야, 그래도 괜찮니? 난 너한테 어설픈 모습은 보여주고 싶지 않아.”  
리처드는 천천히, 기억을 더듬는 것처럼 말했다. 난 웃었다.   
“어, 듣고 싶어.”   
“응, 그러면 그렇게 할게.”  
리처드도 웃었다. 정말 천사 같았다. 

소파에서 일어나 리처드는 식탁 의자를 빼 왔다. 그리고 케이스를 열어 커다란 첼로를 꺼냈다. 의자에 앉은 다음 감을 잡기 위해서 하프처럼 줄을 퉁겨보다가, 이윽고 활을 들어 가볍게 문질렀다. 기억을 느리게 더듬어간다. 서툴게, 점점 익숙하게. 현을 잡고 서서히 감각을 기억해내자 곁에 서 있는 해리를 보았다. 그는 다시 바이올린을 어깨에 걸치고 목을 비스듬히 젖혔다. 난 조지아에게 혹시 집에 쓸 만한 종이가 없냐고 물었다. 연필도. 두 사람은 같이 연주했다. 브람스, ‘Double Concerto For Violin And Cello In A Minor Op. 102 - Ⅱ. Andante’, 리처드는 조심스러운 표정으로 눈을 내리깔고 연주에만 집중했다. 난 무릎 위에 종이를 올리고 선을 그었다. 조지아가 그레타 가르보처럼 끝내주게 담배를 피웠다. 하지만 난 지금 담배를 피우고 싶지 않았다. 연기 속에서 조용하고 느린 선율이 서서히 움직이기 시작했다. 리처드는 존나게 짜증을 잘 내고, 걸핏하면 히스테리고, 얄미운 표정을 짓곤 했지만, 지금은 전혀 안 그랬다. 아무것도 모르는 백치 같은 얼굴을 하고 창백한 안색에 뺨만 붉어진 채 입술을 깨물며 옅은 미소를 지었는데 따뜻했다. 리처드가 고개를 들어 나를 바라보았다. 난 시발, 그만 울고 싶어졌다. 너무 예뻐서. 오래 되어 폐허에 쌓인 낙엽과 거미줄이 걷어지자 리처드는 자기가 알고 있는 길을 걸어갔다. 헤매지 않고, 아프지 않은 얼굴로. 

속이 다 꼬여서 아픈 남자. 그리고 천사.   
K, 난 리처드를 미화해서 그리지 않아. 내 눈에 이렇게 보이는 것뿐이야. 천사는 당연히 존나 예쁘잖아. 천사가 안 예쁘면 세상에 뭐가 예쁜데?

가끔은 뻔한 게 좋다. 클리셰(Cliché)가 죽어라 먹히는 데는 다 이유가 있다. 우리는 겨우살이 밑에 서서 키스했다. 몰드 와인은 좋다. 향이 정말 좋다. 게다가 입술이 탈것처럼 덥고 달다. 겨울이라서 밖은 유령처럼 춥고, 비가 내리는데도.


	67. Chapter 67

아, 벌써 달력이 바뀌었다. 2008년이 팔랑댄다. 바람개비, 나비, 팔랑팔랑, 후 불면 훅 꺼질 듯이. 간들간들한 맛으로 사람을 곤욕스럽게 군다. 마음이 이상하게 들뜬다. 난 아직 2007년을 보낼 준비가 되지 않았는데 말이다. 내가 올해, 작년이구나. 무엇을 했는지 하나도 모르겠다. 1월이 돌아오면 난 언제나 숨이 막힌다. 나이를 먹을수록 숫자 1에 대한 압박감은 점점 더 심해졌다. 난 어느새 시작을 무서워하기 시작했던 것이다. 더는 시작이 기쁘지 않았다. 왜냐면 시작을 완벽하게 끝낼 자신이 없으므로.

즐거운, 이라고 말하자. 즐거운 휴가의 마지막 주를 나는 조용하게 마무리 짓고 있었다. 사망자의 바이탈사인처럼 죽 그어진 그래프에 비죽 치솟은 부분이 있었는데 1월 3일 목요일이다. 새벽까지 리처드와 이불을 머리 위로 푹 뒤집어쓰고 이런저런 얘길 했다. 심각한 얘기는 아니고, 유령 얘기를 했다. 처음엔 리처드 겁주려고 블랙 애니스(Black Annis), 블루맨(The Blue Men), 부기맨(Boogeyman)등등의 얘기를 마구잡이로 해대다가 리처드한테 머리카락이 왕창 뽑혔다. 그러고 나서 사과의 의미로 존나 재미없는 말랑말랑하고 우스운 얘기를 해주며 무서워서 못 자겠다는 리처드를 겨우 재웠는데 그때부터 내 등골이 으스스해졌다. 갑자기 칼을 든 부기맨이 침실로 들어와서 여태 잠들지 않는 불량한 애새끼인 나를 잡아먹을 것 같았다. 그렇다고 해서 리처드를 도로 깨우자니 이미 곤히 잠들어버려서 하는 수 없이 혼자 뒤척이다가 아침이 다 되어서야 겨우 잠들었다. 나는 오후에서야 리처드 미친년이 날 깨운답시고 내 발바닥을 간질이고, 아, 씨발 이걸 대체 누구한테 배운 건지 모르겠다만, 그년에게 팔에 난 털 세 가닥을 뽑히고 나서야 잠에서 깼다. 그러니까 리처드는 제 손가락에 걸린 내 털을 후 불면서 이제야 일어났네? 나 심심했단 말이야. 하고 키득키득 웃었다. 진짜 개씨발 미친년이다. 삼손(Samson)이 왜 그 꼴이 됐는지 전부는 아니지만, 대강 공감할 수 있었다. 고작 세 가닥이 뭐라고 온몸에 힘이 쭉 빠져서 리처드를 어떻게 쥐어박을 수도 없었다. 뭐, 내가 팔팔하다고 해서 그년을 어떻게 할 수 있는 것도 아니지만. 그러고 보니 난 왜 리처드를 장난삼아서라도 쥐어박거나 한 대 치질 못하는 거지? 리처드는 은근히 나 많이 두들겨 패는데. 베개는 예사고 가끔은 존나 눈물 쏙 빠질 정도로 세게 걷어차기도 하는데……. 나중에 진지하게 생각 좀 해봐야겠다. 우선 뭐 좀 먹고 말이다.

나는 지금 토할 정도로 달아빠진 알록달록한 시리얼을 저지방 우유에 말아 먹고 있다. 리처드가 나더러 늦게 일어났으니까 이거나 대충 먹으란다. 자기는 벌써 먹었다고 말이다. 두 번은 차리기 귀찮으시단다. 어쩌겠는가, 괜히 구시렁거렸다가는 이번엔 팔 털이 아니라 가슴 털을 뽑힐지도 모른다. 리처드는 닭고기나 돼지고길 요릴 하면서도 털 한 가닥 용납하지 않고 철저히 뽑아버리곤 하는데 조만간 나에게도 그 유난스러움을 적용할까 봐 벌써 겁난다. 리처드는 한다면 하는 사람이다. 개새끼들 때문에 자기 몸은 매끈매끈해지니까 상대적으로 손 안 댄 내가 부유하게 여겨지는지, 그래서 마음에 안 드는지 요즘 들어서 날 눈여겨보고 있었다. 정확히 내 체모. 하여튼 압정처럼 뾰족하게 입천장과 혓바닥을 마구 찌르는 시리얼을 일부러 우걱우걱 씹어 먹고 있는데 리처드가 거실 커튼을 살짝만 젖히고 거기다가 제 작은 머리를 쏙 집어넣으며 흔들흔들, 물 위에 뜬 낙엽처럼 몸을 움직이더니 호들갑을 떨면서 나를 불렀다.  
“티나, 티나!”  
“왜?”  
난 입가에 묻은 우유를 손등으로 훔쳐내며 시큰둥하게 대꾸했다. 난 진짜 리처드가 그래도 토스트라도 해주리라 생각했다.  
“밖에 눈 와. 그것도 엄청 많이 내려. 오래 살고 볼 일이야, 런던에 눈이 이만큼 내리는 걸 다 보네.”  
리처드가 잔뜩 상기된 얼굴로 나를 돌아보며 거실 커튼을 완전히 젖혔다. 그리고 순진해 보이는 얼굴로 늙은이 같은 소릴 했다. 난 스푼을 내려놓고 그쪽으로 어기적어기적 걸어갔다. 눈이 파마산 치즈를 피자 접시 위에 뿌려대듯이 펑펑 내리고 있었다. 보기만 해도 짭조름하다.  
“비도 모자라 이제 눈이라니…….”  
이걸 다 돈으로 환산하면 과연 얼마나 될까 하고 진부하기 짝이 없는 생각을 하며 나는 고개를 쭉 내밀고 리처드와 함께 밖을 구경했다. 눈은 쉬이 그칠 것 같지 않았다.  
“나가자, 티나.”  
그러고 있는데 리처드가 불쑥 내 팔짱을 끼며 말했다.  
“뭐? 진짜 나가자고?”  
난 잘못 들었나 싶어 확인했다.  
“응, 나가서 놀자.”  
리처드가 발그레 웃었다. 진짜다. 뺨에 가을날 사과처럼 물이 빨갛게 들었다. 난 입을 다물지 못하고 한참 동안 그 발그레한 얼굴을 보다가 충동적으로 리처드 뺨을 한 입 베어 물었고, 내가 기대한 새콤하고 아삭아삭한 맛과 식감 대신 로션 특유의 미끈거리고 아릿한 맛과 리처드 커다란 손바닥이 주는 맵싸한 통증만 돌아왔다. 이상하지, 일단 베어 물면 존나 달콤하고 맛있을 것 같았는데 말이다. 왜 겉보기와 같은 게 오히려 드문 걸까? 때로 거들떠보기도 싫을 만큼 고약한 게 막상 가까이 가면 끝내주게 좋은 경우가 있다. 반대의 경우도 왕왕 있고 말이다.

부엌 정리를 하고, 곧바로 옷을 챙겨 입고 나가려는데 리처드가 현관문에서 미적거렸다. 뭔가 몹시 마음에 안 드는지 이맛살을 찌푸리며 혼자 짜증을 냈다. 나는 이미 신발도 갈아 신고 현관문을 열어젖혀 거기다 몸을 반 틈 끼우고 하염없이 리처드를 기다리는 중이었다.  
“안 나오고 뭐하냐? 지가 나가자 그래놓고선.”  
못해도 6, 7분은 그러고 있었을 것이다. 나는 좀이 쑤셔서 더는 견딜 수 없었다. 그래서 리처드더러 빨리 나오라고 발을 굴리며 재촉했다.  
“불편해서…….”  
그러니까 리처드는 눈썹을 커다란 반원으로 휘어 보이며 제 손가락으로 코트 소매를 꼬깃꼬깃하게 쥐었다. 안에 입은 스웨터 때문인가? 걸리는 구석이 있었다.  
“옷소매 말렸어? 팔 이리 줘.”  
“응?”  
나는 눈만 깜빡이고 있는 리처드의 팔을 잡아다가 그가 입고 있는 코트 소매로 손을 쑥 집어넣어서 팔꿈치까지 말려 올라간 도톰한 스웨터 소매를 잡아다가 빼줬다.  
“아…….”  
리처드 얼굴에 또 발갛게 물기가 어렸다. 하지만 이번엔 안 먹을 것이다. 무슨 맛인지 알고 있으니까. 나는 반대쪽 소매도 똑같이 빼주었다. 이런 일은 수도 없이 해봤다. 내 여동생들 말이다. 누누이 말해왔지만, 또 말해야겠다. 하나는 굴지의 쌍년이고 하나는 둘도 없을 천사지만, 둘 다 내 동생이 틀림없는지 덤벙대는 구석이 있어서 겨울에 외출할 때면 꼭 코트에 말려간 웃옷 소매 때문에 짜증을 내곤 했었다. 그러면 엄마가 그 애들 소매를 바로 잡아주거나 내가 빼주곤 했었다. 소매 말려 올라간 게 진짜 성가신지 나한테는 좀처럼 고맙다는 인사를 하지 않는 에이미조차 그걸 도와주면 고맙다고 했었다. 그러면 난 한 5분 정도 오빠의 권위를 들먹이며 으스댈 수 있었다. 에이미는 5분은 참아줬다. 그 이상 내가 어깨에 힘을 주고 다니면 반드시 시비를 걸어왔지만.  
“이제 한결 낫지?”  
마무리로 주름까지 반듯하게 펴주며 내가 물었더니 리처드가 뜬금없는 소릴 했다.  
“응. 티나, 너 정말 첫째구나. 동생들 챙긴 티가 나네. 예전에 휴도 자주 해줬었는데…….”  
“그럼 내가 막내냐?”  
리처드가 그답지 않게 되게 순수하게 감동한 얼굴이라 나는 또 병신처럼 두근거려서 으스대지도 못하고 피식 웃으며 아무렇지도 않은 척 얼버무렸다. 근데 리처드가 그러고도 나갈 기미를 보이지 않았다.  
“또 왜 미적거려?”  
“여자들이 이런 기분이었구나. 이해할 수 없었는데……. 완전히는 아니지만, 조금은 알 것 같아.”  
그래서 따졌더니 리처드는 영문 모를 소릴 하며 손등으로 달아오른 제 뺨을 식혔다.  
“갑자기 무슨 소리야?”  
“이거.”  
내가 되물었더니 코트 소매를 보란 듯이 내 코앞에 들이밀며 리처드가 혀를 빼꼼 내밀었다. 아, 이 사람이 이럴 때마다 존나게 귀엽다. 나보다 나이가 훨씬 많단 것도 깜빡 잊어버리고 만다. 리처드가 이런 모습을 보여줄 때면 난 어느새 리처드를 앨리 보듯이 보고 있다.   
“옷소매 잡아 빼준 거?”  
“응, 이거.”  
“되게 사소한 건데?”  
말 그대로다. 나와 내 동생들에겐 특별할 거 없는 일상의 한 조각에 불과하다. 물론 기억을 더듬어 끄집어내 보면 혹독하게 쓰라리고 얼얼한 추위 와중에 딱 사람 체온만큼 따듯하고 포근한 감촉이야 느껴진다마는 굳이 곱씹을 성격의 일은 아니다. 근데 이 남자에겐 아닌 모양이다. 리처드에겐 무척이나 소중하게 여겨지는가 보다.  
“여자들은 그런데 감동한대. 사소한 일에 자신이 사랑받는다고 느낀대.”  
리처드는 내가 한 사소한 행동을 세상에서 제일 특별한 것으로 탈바꿈시켰다. 갑자기 내가 존나 대단한 놈이 된 기분이 든다. 어느새 내 얼굴도 벌겋게 달아올랐다.  
“너 여자처럼 생각하는 거 아니었냐? 되게 남의 일처럼 말하네?”  
하지만 나까지 감동 먹은 티를 내고 싶지 않아서 나는 괜히 심술 맞게 말했다.  
“난 한 번도 여자들에게 공감한 적 없는걸?”  
내가 두른 머플러를 확 잡아당기며 리처드가 정색한다.  
“네가? 말도 안 돼. 너 진짜 존나 여자처럼 굴잖아.”  
난 실실 쪼갰다.  
“그게 여자처럼 생각하고 느낀다는 뜻은 아니잖아.”  
리처드가 입술을 삐죽이며 말한다.  
“야, 넌 내가 아는 여자들보다도 더 여자 같아. 진짜 여자 같다고. 누가 봐도 여자처럼 행동해.”  
“글쎄, 그러니까 정말 내가 여자가 아닌 거야. 정말 나 같은 여자가 세상에 있기는 해?”  
내가 핀잔을 줬더니 리처드는 보란 듯이 여자다운 행동, 조신하게 고개를 숙이고 쑥스러워하며 연신 눈을 깜빡이고, 괜스레 제 옷깃을 만지작거리며 남자들 애간장 태우는 목소리, 가쁜 숨소리 섞인 나른한 목소리로 물었다. 난 말문이 콱 막혔다.  
“어? 아니……없을 것 같다.”  
그러고 보니 나는 리처드가 존나 여자처럼 군다는 생각은 많이 해봤지만, 진짜 리처드처럼 행동하는 여자는 단 한 번도 본 적이 없었다. 그럼 난 리처드 어딜 보고 여자 같다고 생각한 걸까? 리처드는 가끔 진짜 순수하게 감탄할 정도로 여성스럽다.  
“난 남자들이 제멋대로 상상하고 바라는 이상 속에 여자지, 진짜 여자는 아니야. 내가 여자 같이 보이는 건……이런 모습이 내가 생각하는 여자다움이어서 이기도 해.”  
의문은 금방 풀렸다. 내 미친년은 진짜 여자처럼 보이는 진짜 남자였나 보다.  
“아, 몰라. 머리 아프게 하지 마. 그래서 설렜다고? 이게 중요한 거 아니야?”  
난 어쩐지 민망해져서 머리를 마구 흔들었다.  
“응, 맞아. 되게 좋다. 매일 눈이 왔으면 좋겠다…….”  
리처드는 얌전하게 말했다.  
“정말 너 같은 여잔 없을 거야. 정말.”  
난 웃었다.  
“아예 여자라고 전제를 두고 말하네.”  
리처드가 손가락으로 내 뺨을 톡톡 튕겼다.  
“세상에 너 같은 사람도 없을 거야.”  
리처드도 환하게 웃었다. 그래, K. 세상에 리처드 같은 사람은 없어. 내가 2007년 지옥 같았던 여름, 테라스 창문을 열지 않았다면 절대 만나지 못했을 거야. 반드시 그 순간. 그때. 지나고 나면 불가능한. K, 너도 그렇게 생각하지? 적어도 나에게 리처드는 다신 없을 사람이야. 내가 어디서 또 그렇게 예쁜 미친년을 만나겠어. 하지만 이젠 나도 지쳤어. 부끄러움 모르던 애새끼다운 내 열정은 리처드에게 전부 써버렸어. 그래서 난 다시는 천사를 사랑할 수 없어. K, 난 사람이고 사람은 사람을 사랑해야 해.

우리는 20분 정도를 돌아다녔다. 밖으로 나오니 안에서 본 것보다 눈이 훨씬 많이 내려서 정강이까지 푹푹 파묻혔다. 리처드가 걸어가는 길마다 길쭉한 발자국이 남았다. 난 그게 무척 신기했다. 리처드는 자취를 남기지 않는 사람이어서 도무지 사람처럼 보이지 않을 때가 잦았는데, 그 발자국을 보니까 리처드가 정말 사람이고 나와 함께 있다는 사실이 어느 때보다 선명하게 다가왔기 때문이다. 그래서 난 리처드 뒤에서 걸어보기도 하고, 나란히 걸어보기도 하고 그 발자국을 최대한 기억하려고 노력했다. 모바일을 꺼내 사진 한 장도 찍었다. 커다란 남자 발자국. 한동안 그 사진을 꺼내보면서 즐거워했었다. 슬슬 몸이 얼긴 했지만, 이대로 들어가자니 아쉽기도 해서 플랫 앞에서 우린 좀 시간을 보냈다. 그러다가 리처드가 발로 눈을 살살 긁어모으더니 대뜸 눈사람을 만들어달라고 졸랐다. 뭘 만들어달라고? 내가 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸리면서 물었더니 눈사람. 하고 새치름하게 대꾸하더니 덧붙였다. 너 아트 하잖아. 아주 당연하다는 듯이. 나는 어안이 벙벙했다.   
“리치, 난 조각하는 사람이 아니야.”  
살면서 이런 오해는 자주 받았다. 내가 파인 아트 전공했다고 그러면 조각도 할 줄 알고 유리 공예도 할 줄 알고 하여간 손으로 만들 수 있는 건 전부 할 줄 아는 사람들이 존나게 많다. 난 그 사람들에게 반박한다. 산부인과 의사가 위암 수술도 해요? 공대 나왔다고 금형제조도 하고, 배도 만들고, 장난감도 만들고, 전선도 손 볼줄 알아요? 그럼 사람들은 턱이 빠지곤 했다. 내 주력은 엄연히 평면 작업과 설치, 영상 작업이다. 조각은 거리가 멀다. 그러니까 씨발 전공하면 할수록 작은 걸 파고드는데 왜 다들 이걸 모르는지. 부려 먹으려고 일부러 그러나? 그럼 진짜 개새낀데.  
“비슷한 거 하잖아?”  
리처드가 슬슬 날 짜증 나게 하기 시작했다. 한동안 얌전하다 했다. 모처럼 좋은 기분으로 산책도 했는데 망칠 순 없다. 난 최대한 그를 이해시킬 수 있는 방향으로 친절하게 되물었다.  
“내가 너더러 힙합 추라고 그러면 출 수 있어?”  
“아니……난 그런 춤 못 춰. 하지만 넌…….”  
리처드가 우물쭈물하며 손을 꼼지락거렸다. 그러면서 또 날 짜증 나게 한다. 이젠 못 참겠다.   
“이제 알았냐? 레이시스트 같은 년아, 흑인 보면 랩 해달라고 할 년아, 재즈 불러 달라고 할 년아, 동양인 보면 무술 시범 보여 달라고 할 년아. 가만 보면 생긴 것도 존나 쿠앤틴 타란티노 영화에 나오는 인종차별 쩌는 백인처럼 생겼어. 고리타분하고 클래식한 백인 그 자체. 존나 쿠앤틴 타란티노가 너 캐스팅하면 꼭 그런 역 준다. 내가 장담한다.”  
난 리처드 말을 확 잘라버리고 있는 대로 쏘아붙였다.  
“말이 심하다, 너.”  
리처드가 눈을 흘기면서 제 팔짱을 꼈다. 기회를 주면 날 한 대 걷어찰 기세라서 나는 얼른 쪼그려 앉아서 리처드가 모아놓은 눈을 뭉치기 시작했다.   
“됐고, 같이 만들자. 너 설마 날 부려 먹기만 존나 부려 먹고 멀리서 팔짱 끼고 구경할 생각은 아니지? 난 이집트 노예가 아니야.”  
“이집트 노예는 그때 시대상을 보면 복지와 대우가 좋은 편이었어. 지금 노동자들과 견주어도 뒤지지 않아.”  
“지랄, 시끄럽고 눈 뭉쳐.”  
“손 시린걸…….”  
“아, 빨리.”  
나는 버티고 서서 아는 체하는 리처드의 코트를 잡아당겼다. 리처드는 툴툴대면서 내 옆에 나란히 쪼그려 앉아 눈 뭉치를 만들기 시작했다. 작은 눈 뭉치, 한 데 뭉치고 또 뭉쳐서 커다랗게 키우고 플랫 앞 길목에다 데굴데굴 굴려서 어린애 하나 들어갈 만큼 커다랗게 만들었다. 얼마나 컸냐면 눈사람 몸통 부분이 내 허벅지까지 왔고, 머리까지 포함하면 허리까지 왔다. 추위도 잊고 함께 만든 역작을 두고 리처드는 뿌듯한지 입을 다물지 못했다. 한참을 감상하며 손가락으로 제 입술을 만지작거리던 리처드가 슬그머니 내게 물었다. 티나, 이거 내 눈사람 해도 돼? 욕심은. 하고 대답하며 난 피식 웃었다. 같이 만들었지만, 있지, 그러니까……난 내 눈사람을 가져본 적이 없어서……. 자기가 말해놓고 부끄러운지 리처드가 몸을 비비 꼰다. 얼굴은 눈사람을 녹일 정도로 달아올랐다. 머리카락도 가만히 내버려두지 않았다. 흘러내린 앞머리를 후후 불고, 마구 헝클어트리고 아주 난리였다. 난 졌다는 듯이 두 손을 들었다. 너 해, 네 눈사람 해라. 이름도 리치라고 지어주자. 리처드는 이를 드러내고 웃었다. 그러더니 갑자기 휙 일어나서 플랫 쪽으로 절뚝거리면서 뛰기 시작했다.   
“너 어디가?”  
난 그의 등에다 대고 소리를 질렀다.  
“잠깐 집에 다녀올게!”  
리처드는 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 대답했다.

리처드를 기다리면서 나는 리치에게 어울릴만한 길쭉한 나뭇가지를 찾아 근방을 배회했다. 길이가 살짝 다르긴 하지만, 그래도 근처에서 찾을 수 있는 가장 길쭉한 나뭇가지 두 개를 들어다가 리치에게 붙여줬다. 그리고 담배 한 대를 피웠다. 담배를 다 피울 무렵, 리처드가 숨이 차는지 어깨를 들썩이면서 손에 당근 한 개와 동그란 단추 두 개를 들고 나타났다.  
“당근은 왜 들고 왔어? 크기도 존나 크네.”  
“코 붙여줘야지.”  
오늘 이렇게 웃는 거 진짜 많이 본다. 키득키득 웃으면서 리처드는 리치 얼굴에다 눈도 붙여주고 코도 붙여줬다. 동심을 철저히 파괴할 것 같은 눈의 여왕(The Snow Queen)처럼 생긴 인간이 꼭 게르다(Gerda)처럼 좋아했다. 그리고 나를 보며 으스댔다.  
“티나, 어때? 이러면 나하고 비슷한 것 같니?”  
“어, 너랑 존나 닮았네. 특히 코가.”  
난 턱을 만지작거리면서 진지하게 리치 얼굴을 뜯어봤다. 내가 꼭 로버트 프로스트 교수라도 된 기분이었다. 헷갈릴까 봐 분명하게 말해두는데 내가 평가를 내린 건 진짜 리치 말고 눈사람 리치다.  
“좋은 뜻에서 한 말이지?”  
내 말에 리처드가 눈을 가늘게 흘겼다.  
“일단은?”  
난 눈을 옆으로 데구루루 굴리면서 대답했다. 정말? 못 믿겠는지 리처드가 되묻는다. 진짜야. 정말? 진짜라니까. 정말? 아, 존나 진짜라고! 왜 또 소리를 지르고 그래? 네가 자꾸 귀찮게 묻잖아, 씨발년아! 욕 좀 하지 말랬잖아, 내가. 리치를 두고 우리는 10분간 다퉜다. 리치는 정말 끝내주는 눈사람이라고 결론을 내린 다음, 우리는 리치 각자 리치 사진을 찍고 발걸음을 돌렸다. 리처드 얼굴은 그사이에 빨갛게 부르터 있었다. 귀는 당장에라도 떨어져 나갈 것처럼 보였다. 정말 그렇게 될까 봐 덜컥 겁이 나서 나는 리처드 등 뒤에 서서 손을 앞으로 빼고 리처드 귀를 녹여주면서 천천히 걸었다. 계단을 막 올라가려는데 뒤에서 야단스러운 소리가 났다. 조지아였다.  
“안녕하세요, 스탠포드 부인.”  
“조지아 안녕? 또 잔뜩 사왔네? 맛있는 거 해서 나 주려고요?”  
우리는 걸음을 멈추고 조지아에게 인사했다. 조지아 손에는 어김없이 비닐 봉투가 주렁주렁 매달려 있었다. 조지아 팔만 보면 추수철이다. 조지아는 언제나 넉넉하다.   
“네가 뭐가 예쁘다고 줘?”  
내가 까불어대니까 조지아는 대번에 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.  
“저번에 갖다 준 스콘은 너무 딱딱하더라.”  
그러거나 말거나 난 계속 까불었다.  
“몹쓸 녀석.”  
“그래도 맛있었어.”  
그것도 얼마 못 가서 조지아가 슬슬 내 등을 때릴 기세라 말을 슬쩍 돌렸다. 그리고 나는 얼른 조지아 손에 들린 짐을 들고 조지아의 집까지 함께 걸어갔다. 리처드도 하나 들었다. 제일 작은 봉투. 조지아가 짐을 들어줘서 고맙다고 따뜻한 커피라도 한잔 하고 가라며 권했지만, 리처드는 마음만 고맙게 받겠다며 정중히 사양했다. 슬슬 피곤이 몰려드는 눈치였다. 그렇게 아쉬움을 뒤로하고 조지아의 집에서 나오는데 조지아가 불쑥 물었다.  
“그나저나 두 사람은 어디 다녀오는 길이야? 눈 온다고 구경 나갔다 오는 길이었어? 안 그래도 다들 눈이 쌓였다고 난리더라. 지나가는 사람마다 온통 눈 얘기야. 나도 눈이 이렇게 내린 건 정말 오래간만에 봤어. 그런데 플랫 입구에 엄청 커다란 눈사람이 있던데. 아미티지 씨, 혹시 누가 만든 건지 알아요? 흉물스러운 코를 달고 있던데! 세상에 눈사람 코가 그렇게 크다니!”  
일 났네, 씨발. 나는 황급히 리처드의 얼굴을 보았다. 내 예상대로 리처드는 세상의 모든 비극을 짊어진 사람처럼 참담한 얼굴로 서 있었다. 나라를 빼앗겨도 저런 표정은 짓지 못할 것이다. 리처드의 얼굴은 나라를 잃은 정도가 아니라 인류가 멸망하고 세상에 홀로 남은 최후의 인간이라도 된 듯한 표정이었다. 얼마나 안색이 안 좋았는지 조지아가 걱정할 정도였다.  
“아미티지 씨, 어디 안 좋아요?”  
새파랗게 질린 리처드의 얼굴을 보자마자 조지아는 리처드의 팔을 흔들며 물었다.  
“아니에요, 아무것도…….”  
넋이 나간 리처드는 대답도 겨우 했다.  
“안색이 영 안 좋은걸. 건강 챙겨요, 젊은 사람이 벌써 시원찮으면 안 되지.”  
원인제공자는 참 태연하게도 말했다.  
“네, 감사해요. 그럼 스탠포드 부인, 이만 가보겠습니다.”  
코가 잔뜩 막힌 목소리로 기계적으로 대답하며 리처드는 힘없이 몸을 돌렸다. 조지아가 나더러 아미티지 씨가 안 좋아 보인다며 잘 챙겨주라고 간섭했다. 난 조지아가 코 얘기만 안 꺼냈어도 이런 일이 없었을 거라고 뭐라 한마디 하려다가 얘기가 길어질 것 같아서 적당히 얼버무리고, 혼자서 쓸쓸하게 복도를 걸어가는 리처드를 얼른 뒤쫓아 갔다. 리처드는 다리를 부들부들 떨면서 벽을 짚고 계단을 오르기 시작했다. 그런 그를 부축해주면서 나는 조지아가 보는 눈이 없어서 그런다며 리치는 진짜 존나게 끝내주는 눈사람이라고 몇 번이나 말해줬다. 하지만 리처드 귀에는 하나도 안 들리는 모양이다. 흉물스러운 코……. 혼자서 중얼거리면서 내가 옆에 있는 줄도 모르고 계속 비틀거렸다. 그리고 몇 번이나 발을 헛디뎌서 까딱하면 계단에서 구를 뻔했다. 종래는 눈물까지 글썽였다. 보고 있자니 진짜 존나 웃긴데 안타깝고 슬펐다. 존나게 이상한 기분이었다. 나는 가까스로 리처드를 무사히 집으로 데려왔다. 리처드는 현관문에서 털썩 주저앉더니 다리를 오므리고 앉아 무릎에다 턱을 괴고 또 흉물스러운 코, 흉물스러운 코. 하고 중얼거리면서 씨근덕댔다. 리처드 무릎이 축축하게 젖었다. 리치는 존나 예쁘고 리처드도 존나 예뻐. 코 하나도 안 이상해. 나는 옆에 걸터앉아서 리처드에게 위로의 말을 건넸다. 예쁘면 뭐하니? 코가 흉물스러운데. 급기야 리처드는 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘렸다. 난 이제 뭐라고 위로해야 할지 모르겠다. 그래서 그냥 리처드랑 같이 울었다. 

사람 마음 미어질 정도로 구슬피 울던 리처드는 30분이나 흘러서야 가까스로 마음을 다잡았다. 그리고 부엌으로 가서 점심도 저녁도 아닌 애매한 것을 준비했다. 리처드는 내게 채소 먹이는 걸 포기하지 않았다. 계절을 망각한 주제넘은 주키니 호박, 파프리카, 가지 등등을 큼직큼직하게 썰어 거기다 소금이랑 후추로 간을 하고, 타임, 로즈마리, 테라곤, 세이지 등등의 허브도 좀 넣고, 커다란 토마토도 넣고, 간사하게 치킨 스톡도 넣고, 그렇게 보기만 해도 괴로운 채소 스튜 같은 걸 만들었다. 프랑스 가정식 라따뚜이라 뭐라나, 하여간 냄새부터 막막했다. 리처드는 내가 이것만 주면 안 먹을 걸 뻔히 아니까 미국에 있을 때 배웠다며 에그 베네딕트도 만들어 줬다. 리처드는 정말 현명했다. 만약 그가 나더러 라따뚜이만 덩그러니 주고 먹으라고 했다면, 난 다시 시리얼을 먹었을 테니까. 기껏 한 상 거나하게 차려놓고 리처드는 입도 대지 않았다. 대신 웬일로 낮부터 맥주를 마셨다. 조지아가 생각 없이 한 말이 적잖이 충격이었나 보다. 괜히 건드렸다간 안 건드린 것만 못한 것 같아서 나는 군말 없이 먹으면서 리처드 눈치만 봤다. 채소도 안 남겼다. 가지 먹다가 토할 것 같았지만, 꾹 참았다. 

같이 식탁을 정리하고 나서 나는 코믹스, 아, 잘못 골랐다. 아쿠아맨(Aquaman) 이슈다. 씨발, 왜 하필이면 아쿠아맨을 골랐지……. 여하튼 나는 소파에 앉아 코믹스를 보면서 시간을 보냈고, 리처드는 랩톱을 가지고 와서 무릎 위에 올려두고 심각한 얼굴로 화면을 노려보았다. 그러길 한 시간쯤, 아쿠아맨 때문인지 진중한 리처드 때문인지 슬슬 집중력이 떨어져서 나는 리처드 어깨에 턱을 괴고 말을 걸었다.  
“뭐 하냐? 포르노라도 찾고 있어?”  
“아니, 성형외과 사이트 보고 있어.”  
리처드는 화면에서 시선을 떼지 않고 무뚝뚝하게 대답했다.  
“왜?”  
난 슬슬 불안해지기 시작했다.  
“코 수술하려고.”  
눈 밑에 새카만 그늘을 드리우며 리처드는 어느 때보다 진지한 태도로 말했다. 그건 다음 목표를 잡고 계획을 세우는 연쇄살인범의 섬뜩함과도 엇비슷했다. 나는 그가 더 이상 말도 안 되는 것에 집착하며 시간 보내는 게 안타까워서, 실은 내가 번거롭고 싫어서 주위를 환기할 겸 랩톱을 닫고, 리처드 몸을 내 쪽으로 돌렸다. 그리고 그의 두 손을 잡으며 목소리를 내리깔고 물었다.   
“진짜?”  
“정말.”  
“리치, 진심이야?”  
나는 다시 한 번 진지하게 물었다. 리처드는 고개를 끄덕이며 입을 열었다.  
“코 수술할 거야. 나 정말 코 수술할 거야. 더는 이런 코를 하고 살고 싶지 않아. 절개하는 건 무서우니까 우선 필러 맞는 것부터 고려해봐야지. 하는 김에 눈가에 보톡스도 맞을까? 요즘 눈에 주름이 더 깊게 팼어. 입가에 주름도. 이건 리프팅 하면 된대.”  
미친년 지랄이 또 도졌다.  
“아, 또 시작이야. 미친년아.”  
내가 무어라고 말해봤자 안 들을 거면서, 자기 내키는 대로 할 거면서 대체 왜 내 의사를 물어보는지 모르겠다. 리처드를 이대로 내버려두자니 한도 없는 카드를 긁어대듯이 인생을 곤두박질치게 할 헛짓거리를 마구 해댈 것 같다. 나는 귀찮음을 무릅쓰려고 한다. 솔직히 아까 나갔다 와서 또 나가긴 싫다. 당연한 거 아닌가, 눈 오면 존나 춥고, 난 추운 게 존나게 싫다. 하지만 그것보단 리처드가 이러는 게 더 싫다. 난 곧바로 코트를 걸치고 머플러를 둘렀다. 그리고 리처드 코트도 챙겨 와서 내키지 않아 하는 그에게 억지로 코트를 입혔다.  
“나와, 쌍년아. 내가 다시 만들어줄게. 눈사람 코 수술은 내가 확실하게 해줄 수 있다.”  
코트 단추를 주섬주섬 여미면서 리처드는 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다.  
“하지만 벌써 해가 저물었어.”  
그리고 어느새 노을도 자취를 감추어 더럽게 인정머리 없어 보이는 어둑어둑한 창밖을 가리켰다. 난 추위와 어둠의 앙상블을 경기 일으킬 정도로 싫어한다. 하지만 지금은 상관하지 않겠다. 제대로 말하겠다. 그 앙상블을 상관하지 않는 것이 아니라, 그보다 더 두려운 종말의 순간을 경계하려는 것이다. 난 아주 가끔 노스트라다무스(Nostradamus)가 『백시편집』에서 예언한 공포의 대왕이 리처드가 아닐까 하고 말도 안 되는 막연하고 초월적인 공포감에 시달리곤 하는데 리처드가 그만큼 무섭다는 뜻이다. 생존을 갈망하는 인류를 위해 나는 오늘 기꺼이 희생하려 한다.  
“닥치고 나와. 집에 있으면 계속 코 얘기만 할 거 아냐.”  
나는 계속 주저하고 있는 리처드 팔을 붙잡고 질질 끌 고가서 현관문을 열었다. 그리고 신발을 대충 구겨 신었다. 하도 구겨 신다 보니 내 런닝 슈즈 뒤축은 이미 내 인생처럼 무너진 지 오래다. 리처드는 마지못해 발목을 조이는 갈색 앵클 부츠를 신고 나를 따라나섰다. 계단 내려가는 내내 미친년은 춥고 어둡다며 칭얼거렸다. 하도 얄미워서 큰 맘 먹고 그년 머리카락 한 올을 뽑았는데, 그년은 있는 대로 신경질 내는데 정신이 쏠려서 모르더라. 김샜다. 그래도 나는 전리품이랍시고 부드러운 머리카락 한 올을 주머니에다 고이 챙겼다. 리처드 원래 반 곱슬머리인가 보다. 머리카락이 혼자 물결치고 있었다. 다음에 리처드에게 정중하게 감히 머리카락 한 올을 제게 하사하실 수 없느냐 청해 봐야겠다. 모르지, 갈라드리엘(Galadriel)처럼 세 가닥 줄지도. 그랬으면 좋겠는데…….

우리의 리치는 플랫 앞에 쓸쓸하게 홀로 서 있었다. 잠깐 사이에 리치는 몇 년은 늙어 있었다. 다시 보니까 코가 진짜 크긴 컸다. 그러나 차마 말하진 못했다. 리처드는 리치를 보더니 거울 보듯이 괴로워했다. 으, 으 앓는 소릴 내면서 손으로 얼굴을 감추고 창피한 과거가 들킨 것 마냥 잠시도 가만히 있질 못했다. 비슷한 걸 안다. 칼리지 시절에, 지금도 마찬가지긴 한데 씨발, 이건 내 인생의 작품이라고, 둘도 없는 걸작이라고 난 분명 이걸로 존나게 유명해질 것이라며 새벽과 술에 취해 설레발을 치고 난 다음 날 화창한 오후, 내가 자부했던 걸작은 존나 불쏘시개로 쓰기도 과분한 허접쓰레기가 되어 있었고, 그걸 두고 나는 맨정신에 괴로워했다. 나만 그런 줄 알았는데 리처드 같은 사람도 다를 게 없나 보다. 하여간 리처드는 겨우 손가락을 살살 벌려 그 틈새로 가련한 리치를 보더니 그런데 티나, 얘 좀 외로워 보인다. 하고 말했다. 나도 리처드와 같은 생각이었다. 하지만 우린 리치 짝을 만들어줄 만한 체력이 남아있지 않았다. 그래도 나는 궁여지책이랍시고 리치 아이라며 조그만 눈사람 하나를 더 만들어줬다. 그러니까 리처드 얼굴이 더 어두워졌다. 나도 어두워졌다. 티나, 설마 리치는 이 각박한 세상에 혼자 아이까지 키우는 거야? 그의 말 대로였기 때문이다. 날까지 저무니까 서늘한 가로등 아래 몸을 부대끼고 있는 두 부자는 정말 처량해 보였다. 나는 궁색하게 둘러댔다. 애 엄마 존나 커리어우먼이라서 일하러 갔어. 존나 바빠. 근데 곧 일 마치고 올 시간이라서 나와서 기다리고 있는 거야. 그러니까 리처드는 피식 웃으면서 말했다. CC처럼? 그러다 도로 입을 다물었다. 미안……. 고개를 숙이며 황급히 사과했다. 언제야 저 입에서 그 여자 얘기가 안 나올까. 나는 애써 괜찮은 척하며 당근을 잡아 빼고 눈 뭉치를 다듬어 작고, 귀엽고 도톰한 코를 새로 만들어주었다. 코끝이 살짝 들리도록 말이다.  
“티나, 이건 너무 미화가 심한 것 같은데.”  
맵시 있게 들린 리치의 새로운 코를 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 들여다보더니 리처드가 싫은 소릴 했다.  
“쌍년.”  
몰라, 씨발. 나는 할 만큼 했다. 더는 못한다. 나는 근처에 깔린 눈을 다시 뭉치며 리처드에게 새로운 제안을 했다.  
“존나 열받게 구네, 미친년이. 눈싸움이나 하자.”  
“눈싸움? 해본 적 없는데.”  
리처드가 고개를 옆으로 갸웃하고 젖혔다. 얼떨떨한 표정을 지으면서.  
“나도 많이는 안 해 봤어. 이럴 때 아니면 또 언제 하겠냐.”  
난 첫 번째 눈 뭉치를 플랫 벽에다 던졌다. 이건 빌어먹을 집주인 새끼 대신이다. 그 새끼는 정말 맞아야 한다.  
“좋아.”  
리처드는 그리 나쁘지 않은 제안이라고 생각했는지 웬일로 순순히 내 말을 따라 주었다. 오늘을 기억해 두자. 내일 갑자기 빙하기가 찾아온다면 리처드 때문이니까.

리처드와 나는 다시 즐거운 기분으로 돌아왔다. 땀이 날 정도로 뛰어다니며 눈싸움을 했다. K, 우리끼리니까 하는 소린데 더블린에 있을 때 나는 저수지의 개들과 심심하면 서바이벌 게임을 해서 이런 건 자신 있다. 클라이브와 내가 다 해먹었었다. 체이스 놈이 제일 혹독하게 당했고 말이다. 아, 그때 진짜 재밌었는데……. 체이스 그 새끼 잘난 얼굴이 페인트로 얼룩덜룩 물든 걸 네가 봤어야 해. 체이스는 허리 쓰는 거 말고는 몸 쓰는 건 진짜 죄다 존나게 어설픈 놈이거든. 당연히 우리의 눈싸움에서 전세는 내게로 기울었고, 리처드 코트는 내가 던진 눈 때문에 쫄딱 젖고 말았다. 리처드는 체이스보다도 못했다. 던지면 다 헛손질이었다. 힘껏 던지면 내 머리 위로 허무하게 날아갔고, 주의를 기울여 던지면 내 발밑으로 힘없이 추락했다. 나는 눈싸움을 핑계로 리처드를 실컷 때릴 수 있었다. 존나 후련했다. 나한테 제대로 된 한 방을 먹이지 못하고 힘만 쓰니까 리처드는 슬슬 열받는 눈치였다. 정말 보여주고 싶다. 리처드 자세만 보면 사이영 상(Cy Young Award)을 받은 더할 나위 훌륭한 메이저리그(Major League Baseball) 투수다. 여자도 존나 많이 거느리고 성공한 인생 말이다. 근데 실상은 우습기 짝이 없었다. 그래도 둘 다 애처럼 즐거워했다. 리처드가 던진 회심의 일결이 내 이마로 날아오기 전까지는 말이다. 우리는 한 10야드 정도 떨어져 있었는데, 내 이마에서 갑자기 딱 하고 큰소리가 났고, 그 순간 골이 경종처럼 찡하고 울렸다. 무슨 일이 일어난 건지 도무지 감이 잡히질 않았다. 소리의 범인이 눈밭 위로 떨어져서야 알았다. 50펜스 동전만 한 크기의 돌멩이 하나가 새하얀 군중에게 둘러싸여 있었다. 난 그걸 보고도 믿기질 않아서 리처드처럼 눈을 연신 깜빡였다. 그러다가 고개를 들었더니 리처드가 눈이 동그랗게 커져서는 두 손으로 입을 틀어막고 있었다. 게다가 부들부들 떨고 있었다.  
“리처드, 너 설마 날 이기겠다고 눈 뭉치에 돌 넣었어?”  
발로 돌멩이를 툭툭 치며 내가 묻자 리처드는 대번에 고개를 세차게 저으며 손사래 쳤다. 그리고 재빠르게 변명했다.  
“되게 작은 거 넣었어, 절대 큰 거 안 넣었어, 큰 돌 집어넣으면 너 다치잖아. 내가 너 다치길 원하겠니?”  
평소에 시간 가는 줄도 모르고 찬찬히 말하던 인간이 나 못지않게 빨랐다. 존나 미친년. 난 듣고도 내게 벌어진 사태를 믿을 수 없었다.  
“근데 나 지금 이마에 정통으로 맞았다?”  
“응, 그러네.”  
“너도 소리 들었지? 딱 소리 났어.”  
“응, 소리 무지 컸어.”  
“근데 리치……왜, 어째서……왜 아무렇지도 않은 걸까? 하나도 안 아파.”  
내 말은 진심이었다. 소리는 존나 요란했고 처음엔 골이 울렸는데 그리 아프지 않았다. 아마 그래서 더 믿을 수 없는 것 같다. 고통은 어디에도 실존하지 않았으니까.   
“티나, 너 무척 튼튼하구나.”  
내 이마를 때리고 숨진 가여운 돌멩이를 허무하게 내려다보고 있는 내게 리처드가 조심스럽게 말을 붙였다.  
“지금 아픈 것보다 기분이 더 나빠.”  
난 혹시나 크게 다쳐서 아픈 걸 인지하지 못하는 건가 싶어서 이마를 슥슥 문질러 봤다. 피 한 방울 묻어나지 않고 멀쩡했다. 진짜 하나도 안 아프다. ……왜? 돌멩이가 아무리 작다지만, 그래도 돌멩인데? 아파 보이는 건 내가 아니라 오히려 돌멩이였다. 놈의 신세는 참혹했다.   
“건강해서 보기 좋다, 정말이야.”  
어느새 리처드가 혼란스러워하고 있는 내게 다가와서 위로랍시고 속 뒤집어지는 말을 했다. 그러면서 은근슬쩍 내게 미안하다고 사과하지도 않고 몸으로 때우려 들었다. 내 등 뒤로, 제 딴에는 귀엽게 보이고 싶었는지 쪼르르 걸어가서 결코 숨겨지지 않을 그 커다란 몸을 숨기더니 내 허리를 끌어안고, 내 어깨에다 턱을 괴고 몸을 은근하게 붙였다.   
“욕하지 마라, 씨발년아.”  
제가 이런다고 내가 넘어가 줄 거로 생각하나? 난 씨근덕거리면서 리처드를 떼어놓으려고 몸을 털었다.  
“칭찬인걸.”  
그러니까 리처드는 나를 끌어안은 팔에 더욱 힘을 실었다. 숨이 막힐 정도로.  
“아팠지?”  
또 간드러진 목소리로 상냥하게 말하면서 내 뺨에 젖은 코를 붙여오며 입 맞췄다. 내가 가만히 있으니까 내 뺨을 살짝 깨물면서 한 번 더. 그래도 내가 가만히 있으니까 제 뺨을 내 뺨에 맞대며 한 번 더. 나는 마른침을 삼켰고, 리처드는 확인 사살했다. 내 귀에다 더운 바람을 가볍게 불더니 다시금 내 뺨에 입술을 지그시 누르며 한참을 있었다. 아니, 하나도 안 아파. 결국, 난 멍청하게 웃으면서 리처드에게 넘어가고 말았다. 씨발. 그리고 리처드는 끝까지 사과하지 않았다. 

우리는 내일이면 사라질 리치에게 머플러를 선물했다. 그리고 작별 인사를 나누고 영영 안녕하기로 했다. 헤어짐은 되도록 짧게, 질척거리지 않게, 미련일랑 인사말과 함께 소리 내어 보내고, 마지막으로 상냥하게 말을 건네던 입술을 닫고 등을 돌리는 순간 기억을 먼 곳으로 전송한다. 아주 먼 훗날에서야 추억할 수 있도록. 그렇게 리치와 끈적임 없는 깔끔한 이별을 하고 다시 집으로 올라가는 길에 리처드는 무용지물이 되어버린 젖은 장갑을 벗더니 빨갛게 얼어붙은 제 손을 펴며 인상을 찡그렸다.  
“내가 나이를 잊었어. 이렇게 애들처럼 노는 게 아니라 집에서 몰드 와인이나 끓일걸. 이게 뭐야, 손 얼었잖아. 동상 걸리면 어떡한담? 에이단, 동상은 한 번 걸리면 자주 걸린대.”  
“낮엔 지가 나가서 놀자 그래놓고 이런다. 손 이리 줘, 녹여줄게.”  
난 투덜대긴 했지만, 리처드 손은 정말 동상에 걸리는 게 아닐까 걱정될 정도로 심각하게 얼어 있었으므로 얼른 리처드 손을 잡아다가 입김을 불어주었다. 그래도 리처드 손은 도무지 녹을 기미를 보이지 않았다. 주인 닮아서 더럽게 까다롭고 시간이 무던히도 걸리는 녀석인가 보다. 같이 발을 굴리며 손이 녹기만을 기다렸다. 손은 완고했다. 그래서 조바심이 일었는지 리처드가 내게서 손을 빼더니 불쑥 내 목덜미에다 밀어 넣었다.   
“아, 차가!”  
난 유령의 손길처럼 차가운 감촉에 화들짝 놀라서 몸을 움츠렸다.  
“아, 따뜻해……좋다.”  
반면 리처드는 만족한 얼굴이었다. 얼굴이 사르르 녹았다. 아주 흐물흐물. 보고 있자니 보송보송한 세탁물 냄새까지 날 것 같다는 착각이 든다. 어느새 리처드가 눈까지 감고 꾸벅꾸벅 졸기 시작한다. 기분 좋은 날에 리처드는 이렇게 얄밉고 예쁘다. 난 몸을 추스르고 리처드를 꼭 끌어안았다. 그리고 열이 날 정도로 몸을 비벼댔다. 내가 생각해도 좀 지저분하게 굴긴 했는데, 내 목덜미에서 온기를 앗아간 사람이 그래도 최소한의 양심이 있다면 몸이 따뜻해질 때까지 내버려두리라고 생각했다. 그러나 내 착각이자 기대였다.   
“티나, 뭐 해?”  
리처드가 매서운 눈초리로 나를 쳐다보며 물었다.  
“허들링.”  
나는 리처드가 내게서 달아나지 못하도록 내 손을 깍지 끼며 그를 결박했다.   
“춥니?”  
리처드 눈이 더 가늘어졌다. 초승달처럼.   
“존나 추워.”  
“내가 알기로 허들링은 이렇게 하체를 지저분하게 비벼대는 게 아니었는데…….”  
리처드가 아래로 시선을 힐끔 돌리며 말을 줄였다.  
“사람이랑 펭귄이 같냐?”  
난 죽어가는 목소리로 애처롭게 조금만 더 이러고 있자고 에둘러 말했다.  
“너 때문에 슬슬 기분이 더러워지려고 하니까, 이만 하고 집에 가자. 남자랑 그거 맞대고 있는 건 정말 최악이야.”  
하지만 리처드는 냉정했다. 내가 무슨 더러운 쓰레기라도 되는지 엄지와 검지로 내가 걸친 코트의 후드를 꼬집듯이 집더니 톡 하고 튕겼다. 어서 꺼지란 뜻이다. 여기서 버티면 좋은 꼴은 볼 수 없다. 나는 하는 수 없이 물러나야만 했다.   
“말 존나 예쁘게 하시네요.”  
계단을 올라가면서 나는 리처드에게 빈정거렸다. 그래, 코는 흉물스럽지만. 흉물스러운 코. 커다란 코. 눈싸움 좀 했다고 벌써 지쳤는지 내게로 몸을 기대며 리처드가 퉁명스럽게 대답했다. 너……. 나는 우리가 밖에 홀로 둔 우울하고 가련한 리치에 대해서 무어라 항변을 해주려다가 관뒀다. 리치와 우리는, 나는 이별한 사이니까. 이제 서로 어떻게 되든 상관해선 안 될 사이다. 리치는 바람을 맞고 있겠지. 내일이면 천천히 녹아 사라지겠지. 누군들 영원하진 않은 법인데, 단지 잠시나마 함께 했다는 이유로 세상에서 끝나는 것이 마음 아프다. 왜? 눈썹을 들어 올리며 리처드가 연약한 얼굴로 내 허심탄회한 고백을 기대한다. 그러나 난 그럴 용기는 없는 놈이다. 아냐, 됐어. 집에 가자. 그래서 고개를 저으며 얼버무렸다. 추워, 에이단. 젖은 옷 무게만큼 무겁고 축축한 목소리로 리처드가 나지막하게 말했다. 한창 눈싸움에 열중할 땐 잊고 있었는데 리처드는 다리를 전다. 지금도 절면서 올라가고 있다. 그건 내 몸에서 사는 지독히도 침울하고 거대한 의문이 세상에서 돌아다니는 형상이기도 하다. 거창한 의문은 아니다. 좋고 행복해서 아픈 걸 잊어버리는지, 좋고 행복해지고 싶어서 아픈 걸 잊어버리는지 말장난처럼 깊이 없고 가여운 것이다. 그건 얇은 종잇장 같기도 해서 답을 적을 공간이 버젓이 있음에도 불구하고 나는 아직도 답을 적지 못했다. 아마 죽어도 써넣지 못하겠지. 

밤이라고, 그렇다고 해서 저녁이라고도 부를 수 없는 세상에서 내가 가장 지루하게 느끼는 시간. 온갖 범죄의 징조는 이때 다 드러난다. 병마도 마찬가지다. 샤워를 하고 나온 리처드가 소파에 마치 달팽이처럼 몸을 동그랗게 말고 눕더니 색색 숨소리를 냈다. 나는 참 빌어먹게도, 이럴 때는 평범한 남자다. 괜한 말이 아니다. 이러지도 저러지도 못하고 가슴만 졸이면서 리처드 옆에 들러붙어 개처럼 낑낑거렸다. 낑낑거려야 할 사람은 리처든데, 불안해서 내가 낑낑거렸다. 아무래도 리처드 상태가 심상치 않다. 평소라면 어디 아프니? 또는 무슨 일이라도 있니? 하고 말문을 열 리처드가 소식이 없다. 리처드는 비쩍 말라 갑각류처럼 딱딱한 등을 집으로 삼아서 나올 기미가 없다. 보다 못한 나는 리처드를 조심스럽게 흔들며 불렀다.  
“왜 그래, 너? 어디 아파?”  
“아, 에이단.”  
새빨간 얼굴로 주전자처럼 김을 뿜으며 리처드가 슬그머니 고개를 들었다. 나는 얼른 리처드의 이마에 손을 갖다 대고 체온을 쟀다. 뜨끈했다.   
“열이 좀 있네.”  
“티나, 있지.”  
“뭐야? 내 말 안 들려?”   
“아무것도 아니야. 나 어릴 때부터 감기 걸리면 종종 귀가 안 들렸거든. 감기 다 나으면 괜찮아져.”  
어딘가 이상하다 싶었는데, 기어이. 리처드는 고개를 가로저으며 힘없이 웃었다. 눈싸움하자고 부추기지 말걸. 병신 같은 나. 툭하면 아픈 인간이란 걸 알면서 나만 들떴다. 나는 너무 속이 상해서 계속 욕을 해댔다. 씨발, 씨발, 씨발. 그래도 리처드는 듣지 못하니까 나더러 넌 너무 말을 험하게 한다며 잔소리를 하지 않는다. 그게 더 속이 상해서 훌쩍거리면서 모바일을 꺼냈다. 눈앞이 뿌옇게 흐려지기 전에 할 말을 하련다.   
\- 넌 씨발 감기 걸렸는데 왜 귀가 안 들리고 난리냐?  
이게 아니었는데. 괜히 눈싸움하자고 해서 미안하다고 사과할 생각이었는데. 망할놈의 손가락이 제멋대로 지껄였다. 나도 모르게 한숨을 쉬며 담배를 찾았다. 리처드는 내 모바일을 들고 서툰 손놀림으로 내가 쓴 메시지를 지우고, 새로 메시지를 썼다.  
\- 그러게.  
\- 배고프다, 리치.  
“나 오늘 피곤해서 저녁 못하겠어. 미안해, 너무 오래간만에 나가서 놀았더니 신이 나서 몸이 힘든 줄도 몰랐나 봐.”  
리처드가 잠긴 목소리로 말했다.   
\- 미안하긴 뭐가, 됐어. 내가 사 올게.  
“응, 지갑 찾아줄게.”  
\- 됐어, 내 돈으로 사 올게.  
“또 중국 요리 사 올 거야?”  
\- 왜? 별로야?  
“오늘은 다른 거 먹으면 안 돼?”  
눈을 가느다랗게 흘기며 리처드는 나른한 목소리로 은근하게 말을 붙였다.   
\- 뭐 먹고 싶은데?  
“햄버거?”  
내 천사가 아프긴 진짜 아픈 모양이다. 평소에 안 찾던 걸 찾는다.   
\- 네가? 별일이네. 알았어.  
“베이컨 토마토 디럭스 사다 줘. 아니야, 같이 나가자. 옷 갈아입을게.”  
\- 됐어, 감기 걸렸는데 뭐하러 나와. 집에 있어.  
“근처잖아, 어차피. 그렇게 심한 감기도 아니고. 이 정도 열이면 바람 쐬는 게 더 도움이 될지도 몰라. 잠깐만 기다려, 먼저 가면 안 돼.”  
리처드는 내 허벅지에 두 손을 올리고 못을 박듯이 제 몸에 체중을 실어 꾹 누르더니 저는 사뿐사뿐 가벼운 발걸음으로 드레스 룸으로 가버렸다. 나는 혼자 소파에 앉아 담배를 한 대 피우고, 머리를 마구 긁적이며 아프지 말라는 말 한마디 못한 머저리 같은 날 욕했다. 존나 병신, 진짜 존나게 병신 같은 놈. 기껏 한다는 말이 내 돈으로 산다는 말이고. 난 언제야 리처드가 내게 무얼 갖고 싶다는 말을 하기 전에, 아니면 슬며시 눈치를 전에 알아차릴 수 있을까. 그리고 주저하지 않고 보란 듯이 사줄 수 있을까. 이런 순간마다 내가 떨떠름하게 여기는 놈이 몽둥이로 내 뒤통수를 힘껏 갈기는 기분이 든다. 기분이 더럽다는 뜻이다. 담배가 죽었다. 목이 꺾여서. 처량하게. 나는 안 죽었지만 처량하다. 리처드에게 햄버거를 사주면서 절대 생색내지 않을 것이다. 아무렇지 않게 사줄 것이다. 이 정도야 얼마든지 사줄 수 있다는 듯이 행동할 것이다. 그리고 리처드에게 고맙다는 말도 절대 듣지 않을 것이다. 모쪼록 담배가 바닥에다 사망신고를 작성하고 나서야 나는 주섬주섬 일어나서 외투를 찾았다. 내가 중무장을 마쳐도 리처드는 소식이 없었다. 내 생각엔 적어도 15분은 더 걸릴 것이다. 

내 예상대로, 리처드는 20분 뒤에야 외투를 팔에 걸치고 나타났다. 그리고 한다는 짓이 외투를 나한테 떠넘기며 어린애처럼 칭얼거리는 것이었다.   
“티나, 티나. 여기. 얼른.”  
가끔 리처드는 남들은 도저히 이해할 수 없는 것에 집착할 때가 있다. 바로 이런 거다. 리처드는 초식동물의 내장처럼 꼬불꼬불하게 말린 외투의 내피를 잡아 빼주는 것에 제대로 꽂혔고, 아픈 주제에 눈을 반짝반짝 빛내고 있었다. 나는 눈썹이 서로 붙을 정도로 인상을 찌푸리면서 리처드가 원하는 바를 들어주었다.   
“리치, 너 옷소매 빼달라는 말하려고 같이 나간다 한 거지?”  
“뭐라고 하는 거야, 티나? 안 들려.”  
그러니까 리처드는 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 세상에서 제일 새침한 얼굴로 말했다.  
“진짜 안 들리는 거 맞아?”  
“대체 뭐라고 하는 거람.”  
“수상한데…….”  
“얼른 가자, 나도 배고파.”  
내 팔짱을 끼며 리처드는 간드러지게 키득키득 웃었다. 그게 퍽 얄미워서 나는 구시렁거렸다.  
“리처드 아미티지 쌍년, 좆같은 년, 개년, 씨발년, 개새끼, 씨발새끼, 나쁜새끼, 병신, 좆병신, 등신…….”  
“저기 티나, 네 표정이랑 입 모양만 봐도 네가 지금 나 욕하고 있다는 거 잘 알겠어.”  
리처드가 싸늘한 눈으로 나를 노려보며 말했다.  
“들켰는데?”  
내가 어깨를 으쓱하며 능글맞게 씩 웃자 리처드는 계집애처럼 주먹을 말아 쥐고 내 어깨를 밀쳤다.   
“나쁜놈아.”  
이러면 더 놀리고 싶어지지만, 오늘은 아프니까 내가 참아야겠다.

K, 밖에서 리처드를 보면 존나 낯간지럽지만 경이롭다는 말이 저절로 나와. 세상에 어떻게 저런 사람이 존재할 수 있지. 좋은 의미든, 나쁜 의미든 말이야. 이제 내게 완벽하게 익숙해진, 나를 길들이는 데 성공한 좁은 플랫 안에서 보는 리처드와 탁 트인 거리에서 보는 리처드는 사뭇 달라. 리처드는 감히 누구도 건드릴 수 없는 사람처럼 보여. 건드려선 안 될 것처럼 보인다고. 이게 시비 붙으면 죽도록 깨진다는 그런 뜻이 아니라, 슬쩍 찌르기만 해도 사람 손을 탄 곳이 빠르게 시들어서 죽어버리는 이름 모를 희귀한 꽃이나 멸종위기 동물 같다는 뜻이야. 그리고 어쩌면 그게 진짜 리처드가 아닐까 하는 생각이 들어. 나와 살면서, 그리고 사람들과 어울리면서 리처드는 속으로 하루하루 썩어가는 거지……. 

리처드는 무슨 패스트푸드의 신처럼 위엄 있는 자태로 맥도날드에 입성했다. 살다 살다 맥도날드 문을 저렇게 열고 들어가는 사람은 처음 봤다. 그렇게 맥도날드 안에 있는 사람들 시선을 죄다 저에게 끌어놓다니 한다는 소리가 가관이다. 그래서 내 미친년답긴 하지만.  
“티나, 어떡하지? 더블 쿼터 파운더 치즈가 먹고 싶어졌어.”  
내 손목까지 붙들고 울먹이며 도움을 요청하는 리처드에게 나는 모바일을 꺼내서 퉁명스럽게 메시지를 썼다.  
\- 그거 먹어 그럼  
“하지만 저건 베이컨 토마토 디럭스보다 칼로리가 높다고.”  
\- 저거 먹는다고 하루 만에 살이 존나 찌거나 하는 일은 없어 그래도 걱정되면 그냥 쿼터 파운더 치즈를 먹든가  
“아니야, 난 살이 잘 찌는 편이라고. 그리고 난 쿼터 파운더 치즈가 아니라 더블 쿼터 파운더 치즈가 먹고 싶은 거야. 거기에 콜라는 커피로 교환할래. 감자튀김은 소금 빼고. 패티 한 장도 소금 빼고. 짠 거 싫어.”  
마치 연극 무대에 선 것처럼 드라마틱한 분위기를 자아내며 눈물까지 글썽거리는 리처드 탓에, 어느새 맥도날드 안에 있는 이름 모를 사람들은 나를 천하의 개새끼처럼 보고 있었다. 년놈들은 사람 하나 쉽게 죽일 덩치를 하고서는 신기하게 연약한 느낌을 주는 남자에게 완전히 홀려 있었고, 내 편은 어디에도 없다.   
\- 지랄 미친년아 꼭 이상한 거 집착 한다 내가 장담하는데 너 오늘 더블 쿼터 파운더 치즈 안 먹으면 밤새 잠 못 자고 앓는다?  
“저거 사면 나랑 나눠 먹을래? 네가 절반 먹어줘.”  
리처드는 작전을 바꿨다. 상냥한 말투로 예쁘게 들러붙으며 은근하게 요구하기 시작한다. 내가 여기에 약하다는 걸 알고 하는 행동이다. 그리고 난 또 넘어가고 만다.  
\- 꼭 그래야 하는 이유가 뭔데?  
“난 저걸로 배를 채우기보단 맛이 보고 싶은 거야.”  
아까는 배가 고프다고 그래놓고, 하여간 진짜 변덕으로 치면 내가 아는 인간 중 최고다.   
\- 로마 귀족 생각나네  
“이젠 입에 씹다가 뱉거나 하진 않아.”  
\- 예전엔 그랬어?  
“응, 살 뺀다고. 너무 먹고 싶어서 참지 못하고 집에서 스테이크 구워서 먹다가 뱉었어.”  
\- 토하는 것보단 나은데 너 그것도 병이다 그러지 마  
“네가 절반 먹어주면 되잖아.”  
\- 그래 널 위해서 씹돼지가 되어줄게  
“꼭 그런 식으로 말해야 하니?”  
나는 고개를 대번에 끄덕였다. 그러니까 리처드가 대번에 내 볼을 반죽처럼 주욱 잡아당기며 꼬집었다. 볼이 떨어져 나가는 줄 알았다. 

늘 먹던 게 편하다. 익숙한 게 좋다. 나는 빅맥, 그리고 리처드는 더블 쿼터 파운더 치즈. 리처드에게 고맙다는 인사는 안 받았다. 리처드가 고맙다는 말을 하려는 순간, 귀를 막아버렸다. 그리고 혼자 미친놈처럼 빙빙 돌다가 리처드에게 이렇게 메시지를 썼다. 고맙다고 인사하면 햄버거 버릴 거야. 그냥 먹어. 그러니까 리처드는 배시시 웃으면서 맛있게 먹을게, 티나. 하고 말했다. 진짜 미친년이다. 햄버거는 집에서 오래된 영화를 보면서 먹거나 시트콤을 보면서 먹는 게 제일 좋지만, TV를 틀어봤자 리처드는 들을 수 없으니 그냥 먹기로 했다. 나는 약속대로 리처드를 위한 돼지가 되어주었다. 더블 쿼터 파운더 치즈버거를 리처드는 기분이 좋아 보였다. 리처드 말대로 소금을 뺀 감자튀김은 하나도 짜지 않았다. 내 뇌를 팝콘처럼 튀기며 괴롭히지도 않았다. 손끝에 묻어나는 알알한 쓴맛도 나지 않았다. 언제까지 이렇게 살래? 하고 불쑥 나를 찾아와 괴롭히는 으스스한 놈도 없었고, 얌전하게 앉아서 생글생글 웃으며 천천히 햄버거를 먹는 리처드만 있었다. 집에 틀어박혀서 햄버거 먹는 게 이렇게 기분 좋은 일이었나. 내 악몽을 바꿔 준 천사에게 걸맞게 미친놈이 되어주려 한다. 아무것도 안 하고 가만히 있자니 좀이 쑤셔서 그런 것도 있다. 난 기세 좋게 자리를 박차고 일어나서 두 손을 겹쳐서 모으고 손목을 흔들면서 말 타는 흉내를 냈다.   
“난 아서 왕(King Arthur)이다! 성배를 찾고 있다!”  
존나 해보니 생각했던 것보다 훨씬 재밌어서 더 방정맞게 굴었다. 처음엔 느닷없는 내 행동에 눈을 커다랗게 뜨고, 조금 겁에 질린 얼굴로 지켜보던 겁많은 리처드가 이윽고 배를 잡고 웃어댔다.  
“아하하, 대체 뭐야. 너 지금 『몬티 파이튼의 성배(Monty Python And The Holy Grail)』 흉내 내는 거야?”  
\- 재밌어?  
나는 뿌듯해서 모바일에다가 그렇게 썼다. 리처드는 분홍색으로 달아오른 얼굴을 정신없이 끄덕였다.   
“응, 응. 또 해줘.”  
나는 리처드가 바라는 대로 했다. 리처드는 진짜 좋아했다. 진짜 예쁘게 웃었다. 나는 괜히 쑥스러워서 딴청을 피웠다.   
\- 코코넛이 있어야 더 좋은데  
“아니, 지금도 정말 재밌는걸? 고마워, 내가 손뼉 쳐줄게.”  
“손바닥 이리 줘, 리처드.”  
어차피 리처드는 들을 수 없지만, 그래도 나는 그렇게 말하고 싶었다. 나는 리처드의 손바닥 위에 그에게 수없이 속으로 되뇌었던 고맙다는 말과 미안하다는 말을 딱 하나의 단어로 썼다.   
\- 사랑해  
“뭐라고 쓴 거야? 잘 모르겠다.”  
고개를 갸웃거리며 리처드가 물었다. 나는 다시 사랑한다고 썼다.   
\- 사랑해  
“날 사랑한다고?”  
뒤늦게 내가 쓴 말을 이해한 리처드는 차분하게 되물었다. 나는 고개를 끄덕였다.   
“그럼 난 키스해줄게.”  
말을 마침과 동시에 리처드는 왼손으로 내 뺨을 감쌌다. 유령의 손처럼 말쑥하고 차가운 손이었지만, 파란 눈은 따스하게 보였다. 왜, 푸른 불꽃이 더 뜨겁다고 하지 않는가? 그것처럼. 세상의 모든 비밀을 간직한 듯한 리처드의 이상하게 착한 시선이 닿는 곳마다 불길이 일렁이는 것 같다. 이 와중에 나는 리처드의 얼굴에 모공이 과연 존재는 하는지 눈을 부릅뜨고 분위기 망치는 짓거리를 했다. 유난히 반질반질한 리처드 피부를 두고 안 그래도 케이트와 조지아가 비결이 뭐냐며 날 못살게 굴었으니까. 여하튼 내가 콧구멍까지 벌름거리며 그러고 있자 리처드의 종잇장처럼 얇은 입술이 사르르 말리더니 내 눈꺼풀을 지그시 눌렀다. 리처드의 뾰족한 콧날이 이마를 간질였다. 리처드는 그렇게 내가 눈을 서서히 감도록, 사념이 쏟아지는 서랍을 잠글 수 있도록 만능열쇠처럼 자신의 입술을 문지르며 내 눈을 닫았다. 그리고 그의 입술은 마침내 내 입술을 건드렸다. 나는 보이지 않는 거미줄에 칭칭 묶인 것처럼 꼼짝도 할 수 없었다. 리처드는 절대 거칠지 않았고, 그의 입술은 부드럽다 못해 뇌가 수프처럼 흐물흐물 녹는 기분이 들었지만, 그래도 나는 움직일 수 없었다. 이 사람에게 맡기면 다 괜찮을 것처럼 느껴졌기 때문이다. 이 사람이라면, 이 사람만 있다면, 운석이 충돌하고 지구의 종말이 와도 괜찮으리란 생각이 들었다. 그건 단순히 믿을 수 있다는 것과는 차원이 다른 것이었다. 리처드의 입술은 솜털처럼 가볍게 떨어졌고, 그는 눈을 갸름하게 접고 웃었다. 나는 그의 손바닥에다 천천히 썼다.   
\- 너랑 사귄 여자는 되게 좋았겠다  
정말이다. CC는 정말 좋았을 것이다. 리처드는 하나의 커다란 저울처럼 보인다. 그가 팔을 어느 쪽으로 기울이냐에 따라서 그때그때 카멜레온의 보호색처럼 그는 자신의 색을 바꿔 사람 헷갈리게 한다. 평상시에 내가 주로 볼 수 있는 리처드의 모습은 고전 영화 필름을 잘라서 내놓은 듯한 숙녀에 가깝지만, 그가 남자라는 걸 문득 강렬하게 깨달을 때면 CC가 한없이 부러워지고 또, 리처드가 누구보다 대단하게 느껴진다. 이건 진짜 굉장하다. 진짜 존나게 멋진 남자가 어디 멀리 있는 게 아니다. 이런 남자의 사랑을 독차지한 여자는 으스댈 만하다. 난 이제 울적해서 가슴이 무겁고 눈이 뜨거웠다. 여자를 돋보이게 해 줄 남자는 아프고, 여자는 이제 이 세상에 없으니까. 한참 후에야 내가 쓴 말을 해석하는 데 성공한 리처드가 어쩐지 서글프게 웃으면서 내 뺨을 살짝 깨물었다. 이번에 나는 리처드의 감은 눈을 볼 수 있었다. 그의 옅은 속눈썹에 눈물이 매달려 있었다. 아니, 열매처럼 열려 있었다. 그건 꼭 CC처럼 보였다. 당장에라도 추락할 것처럼 위태로웠다. 리처드가 꽃이고, 꽃을 피우고 열매를 맺는다면, 그 절반은 슬픔으로 이루어졌을 것이다. 리처드는 다신 돌아오지 않을 꿈과 사라지지 않을 슬픔으로 광합성하고 산다.


	68. Chapter 68

오랜만에 지하철을 탔더니 사람들이 컨베이어 벨트위에 실려 가는 냉동된 고깃덩어리처럼 보였다. 손마다 김이 서렸고, 난방은 머리를 지끈거리게 만들었다. 컨베이어 벨트의 끝에는 커다란 박스가 입을 벌리고 기다리고 있다. 그 곳으로 몸을 던지면 모든 것이 끝난다. 진열될 것이고, 쉽게 팔려가거나 재고처분을 기다려야 할 것이다. 나는 어느 쪽이 될지 모르겠다. 

간만에 일을 하려니 쉽지 않았다. 그러나 일이라고 해봤자 별 것 없다. 매번 말하지만 난 목에다 빨대를 꽂는 족속이다. 그런 글러 먹은 놈이란 뜻이다. 편하게 가기를 존나 좋아한다. 오랜만에 만난 W 교수는 여전했다. 좀 늙은 것 같기도 하다. 눈가에 주름이 하나 더 늘어나 있었다. 아, 벌써 달력이 바뀌었다. 2008년이었다. 난 아직 2007년을 보낼 준비가 되지 않았는데. 내가 올해, 작년이구나. 무엇을 했는지 하나도 모르겠다. 1월 달이 돌아오면 난 언제나 숨이 막힌다. 나이를 먹을수록 숫자 1에 대한 압박감은 점점 더 심해졌다. 난 어느새 시작을 무서워하기 시작했던 것이다. 더는 시작이 기쁘지 않았다. 왜냐면 시작을 완벽하게 끝낼 자신이 없다. W 교수는 내 얼굴을 보더니 이제 좀 사람다워졌다며 기뻐했다. 그에게 돈을 받아 담배를 샀던 몇 달 전이 떠올랐다. 책상에 앉아 처음 일을 시작한 것처럼 어설프게 자리만 지키고 있는데 방해하는 잡놈이 있었다. 모리스란 이름의 전부터 나를 미치게 만드는 자식이었다. 그 자식은 카렌과 동기로 세상 모든 것에 불만을 품고 있다. 세상 모든 것을 조소하고 경멸하길 좋아하는 새끼다. 난 처음에 저 새끼가 아직도 사춘기에 시달리고 있나 생각했을 정도였다. 걸맞지 않게 모리스 슈발리에라는 이름을 갖고 있는 씹새끼는 키가 크고 마른데다 얼굴이 시체처럼 파랬다. 존나 새카만 머리카락에 거의 검은색으로 보이는 갈색 눈을 가지고 있는데, 늘 검은 옷만 입고 다녔다. 사람은 모두 죽으니까 미리 장례식을 준비하는 거라나 뭐라나, 난 처음에 저 새끼가 emo인 줄 알았는데 아니다. 그냥 병신이다. 모리스 슈발리에의 이름이 아깝다. 내가 아는 모리스 슈발리에는 미소가 근사한 배우다. 모리스는 내게 오늘도 시비를 걸기 위해 찾아왔다. 모리스는 내 모든 것을 마음에 들어 하지 않는다. 이유도 없이 나를 싫어한다. 이제 싫어하는 것 자체가 놈의 이유인 것 같다. 처음에 나는 내게 늘 죽은 얼굴을 하고 악의를 담은 말을 지껄이는 놈과 잘 지내보려고 노력 했었다. 난 이유도 없이 남의 원망을 받는 걸 존나 꺼려하니까. 하지만 허사였다. 저 새끼는 내가 뭘 해도 싫어할 새끼다. 그래서 포기하고 날 마음껏 싫어하라고 내버려두었지만 기분은 별로다. 죽은 사람 입과 손에 동전을 주기라도 하듯이놈은 커피를 들고 나타났다. 그리고 멋대로 자리에 앉아 내게 입을 열기 시작하는데 하는 말마다 존나 거지같다. 난 모리스의 말에 귀를 기울이지 않고 사람이 만들어낸 가장 완벽한 주거형태인 공동체 속에서 혼자 외롭게 있을 나의 여왕을 상상했다. 그러지 않으면 곧 저 자식 턱을 갈길 것 같기 때문이었다. 

모리스는 자신의 우울한 작업에 대해 내가 어떠한 의견을 피력해주길 원하고 있었다. 난 시큰둥하게 그래 괜찮네, 해봐. 라고 대답해주었지만 놈은 만족하지 않았다. 내가 자신과 대화를 진지하게 할 마음이 없단 걸 눈치 채자 이번엔 내 전시를 들먹이기 시작했다. 이 새끼는 그래도 한결같은 새끼다. 한결같이 나를 싫어한다는 뜻이다. 그래도 요즘은 기분이 몹시 좋았으므로 나는 그런 대로 놈의 개소리를 버틸 수 있었다. 그러나 모리스는 오늘 선을 넘었다. 내 천사를 건드린 것이다.   
“그런데 그 사람이 과연 연민을 받을 만큼 올바른 행동을 했다고 생각하십니까? 사람은 주고받지 않나요? 그쪽에서 먼저 아무런 행동도 취하지 않거나, 부정적인 의사를 보였다면 그러한 일들이 계속 되었을까요?”  
이런 새끼들의 공통점이 하나 있는데, 남의 뒷조사 하는 것을 아주 좋아한다. 사실을 주워 와서 자기 마음대로 판단하고 값을 매긴다. 난 전시에서 내 작업에 대해 어떠한 해석도 하지 않았다. 남들이 판단하라고 내버려 두었다. 하지만 기왕이면 복수의 전모에 대해 모르길 바랐다. 일부분만 알기를 바랐다. 그러나 모리스는 모두 알고 싶어 했다. 내 신상을 수집하기 시작했다. W 교수의 신상도 긁어모으기 시작했다. 놈은 기어이 광산을 찾아냈다. 갈퀴로 수레에다 그것들을 닥닥 긁어서 쏟아 부었다. 그럼 그걸 그냥 가지고 자기 혼자 좋아하면 좋겠는데, 만족하지 못했다. 두 번째 전시 이후로 모리스는 날 존나 괴롭혀왔다. 뮤즈가 있죠? 소름끼치게 징그러운 질문을 하면서 말이다. 작업의 모티브가 뮤즈잖아요, 그렇지 않나요? 나는 리처드를 내보인 것을 후회했다. 이런 새끼들은 그에 대해 몰랐으면 좋겠다. 이런 새끼들을 알 자격이 없다.   
“너 하고 싶은 말이 뭔데?”   
내가 달갑지 않다는 표정으로 자신을 쳐다보자 모리스는 흡족해했다. 변태인 것 같다. 손가락 관절을 구부리며 기분 나쁜 미소를 지었다.   
“그러니까 뮤즈에겐 책임이 없냐는 게 요지에요. 제가 알기로는, 그렇게 모범적인 생활을 하진 않았거든요. 알아내는 데 시간이 꽤 걸렸는데, 로열 발레단에 있었던 비밀스러운 스캔들은 도덕적으로 굉장히 올바르지 않은 성격의 것이 아니었나요?”  
“그래서?”  
“말했잖습니까, 책임이 과연 명사들에게만 있느냐고. 제 생각은 좀 다릅니다.”  
“그래서 뭘 어쩌라고?”  
“전 매춘에 있어서, 돈을 받고 그 액수에 따라 상대에게 원하는 것을 지불하는 쪽도 문제가 있다고 생각합니다. 원인 제공자가 있다는 뜻이죠. 물론 모든 형태의 매춘과 성, 폭력에 대해 소위 피해자라는 사람들을 비난할 생각은 없어요. 진정한 피해자는 있기 마련이니까요. 하지만 인신매매를 통한 강제성이 아닌 이상에서야 자의적인 면도 충분히 있지 않나요? 뮤즈는 어느 쪽이죠? 그 사람이 다른 사람들에게 이해심을 요구할 만큼 도덕적으로 문제없는 사람입니까? 두 번째 전시에 있었던 작품은 너무 적나라하고 노골적이어서 아이들은 볼 수 없었지만, 첫 번째 전시는 안 그랬었죠? 분명 아직 상황판단에 미숙한 연령대의 아이들도 볼 수 있었습니다. 나이야 들었지만 주체성 없는 사람도 봤을 테고요. 그런 사람들에게 강요했다고 생각하지 않으십니까? 기만이에요.”  
“아, 씨발. 그래, 네 개소리 잘 알았다.”  
이런 개새끼들은 사람 말을 하면 못 알아듣는다. 또 자기 멋대로 해석하고 자기 멋대로 단정 짓기 때문이다. 차라리 대놓고 병신이라고 광고하는 놈들이 낫다. 그런 놈들은 가끔 재밌기까지 하다. 그리고 근본이 나쁜놈들은 아니다. 정말 병신이어서 그런 것이다. 하지만 이런 논리를 들먹이며 자신의 생각을 강요하는 새끼들은 속부터 병신이다. 난 더 이상 참을 수 없었고 이 자식을 한 대 치려한다. 의자를 뒤로 빼고 자리에서 일어났다. 허수아비처럼 비쩍 마른 놈은 이상한 표정을 지었다. 겁에 질린 것 같기도 하고, 그러면 그렇지, 날 존나 하찮게 보는 것 같기도 하다. 나는 삐딱하게 서서 팔짱을 끼고 어디 더 말해보라고 모리스를 기다려줬다. 모리스는 뜬금없이 천장에 달린 온풍기의 뜨거운 바람을 맞는다. 그래도 얼굴색은 여전히 파랗게 질려있었다. 두 손으로 테이크 어웨이해 온 커피를 쥐며 한 모금 마셨다. 그리고 슬슬 입을 다시 열려했고, 난 팔짱을 풀고 놈을 한 대 치려했는데 문이 열렸다. 카렌이었다.

졸라 한심한 놈이 불 질러놓은 마운드 위에 구원투수처럼 나타난 카렌은 손을 흔들며 인사를 했다. 그냥 하는 말인데, 난 야구는 익숙하지 않다. 규칙도 알고 있고, 메이저 리그 구단들과 유명한 선수정도야 알고 있지만 그래도 즐겨 보진 않는다. 미국 놈들 좋아하는 것 중에선 그나마 미식축구가 나은 것 같다. 하지만 미식축구든, 축구든 야구 말고는 이와 같은 상황을 표현할만한 것을 달리 찾을 수가 없다.   
“이야, 오랜만이에요. 얼굴이 좋아 보이네요, 잘 지냈나요?”  
난 내가 꽉 쥐고 있던 주먹을 어색하게 폈다. 손바닥이 축축했다.   
“안녕, 카렌. 어, 잘 지냈어. 넌?”  
“나도 당연히 잘 지냈죠. 언제나 잘 지낸다고요, 물어 볼 필요도 없어요.”  
문을 닫고 들어오며 카렌이 자연스럽게 내 옆으로 다가왔다. 정말 다람쥐 같네. 기분을 내 부풀린 머리카락이 꼭 꼬리를 말고 있는 것 같다. 카렌이 내 어깨에 팔을 올리며 피식 웃었다. 많은 걸 담고 있는 웃음이었다.   
“그래? 다행이다. 무슨 일이야?”  
“점심 식사 아직 안했나 해서요.”  
카렌이 턱 끝으로 벽에 걸린 시계를 가리켰다. 12시 37분. 아까 모리스가 들어왔을 땐 11시 경이었는데, 난 이 새끼의 쓸데없는 얘기를 들어주는 데 이만큼 허비한 것이다.   
“아직 안 먹었어.”  
“좋아, 잘됐네요. 점심 같이 할래요? 모리스 너도 있었네. 넌?”  
힐끔, 시체를 내려다보며 카렌이 물었다. 카렌은 성격이 좋은 여자지만 병신들에겐 가차 없다. 모리스에 대해 직설적인 비난을 수도 없이 했다. 신기했다. 교수의 충고도 안 먹히는 놈이, 카렌이 생글생글 웃으면서 아무렇지도 않게 그렇게 하면 넌 기분이 좋아져? 난 안 그런데. 너도 참 사서 고생한다, 바보 같아. 한 마디 한 것을 마음에 담고 있다. 아마 모리스는 카렌을 제일 두려워할 것이다. 그리고 짝사랑하는 것 같다. 헛기침을 하며 모리스는 얼굴을 붉혔다.   
“난 됐어.”  
“그래, 난 두 번은 안 물어 봐. 그럼 같이 점심 먹으러 가요, 에이지.”  
정말 가차 없다니까. 확실한 여자다. 그래서 이 여자가 마음에 들었던 건데. 아, 모르겠다. 카렌에게 등이 떠밀려 그 곳을 나왔다. 밖은 추웠다. 으스스했다. 

오늘은 오랜만인 게 많다. 오랜만에 본 W 교수, 오랜만에 그와의 티타임, 오랜만에 본 모리스, 오랜만에 들은 모리스의 헛소리, 오랜만에 본 카렌, 오랜만에 카렌과의 점심식사. 카렌과 나는 근처에 있는 뉴크로스 하우스에 가서 난 선데이 로스트를 주문했다. 카렌은 버거 앤 칩스. 그리고 낮부터 맥주를 마시고 싶어서 맥주도 한 잔 주문했다. 모리스를 상대하고 나니 맨 정신으론 있고 싶지 않았던 것이다.   
“아까 모리스 한 대 치려고 했죠?”  
턱에 손등을 괴며 카렌이 물었다.  
“어, 너 안 들어왔으면 쳤어.”  
“딱 맞춰 들어갔네. 몸 좀 아껴요, 바보.”  
“그래, 고마워.”  
그리고 주문한 음식을 기다리며 우리는 크리스마스에 있었던 일들에 대해 얘기했다. 카렌은 늦었지만 크리스마스 선물이라며 필립스 면도기를 줬다. 그렇게 얼굴이 까칠까칠해? 받고 나서 기분이 이상했다. 그래서 물어보니까 카렌은 손을 저었다. 아니요, 저번에 욕실에 보니까 많이 낡았던데요. 그런 거 쓰면서 피부에 뭐 안나요? 난 인상을 찌푸렸다. 그게 내 면도기 쓸 일 별로 없어. 말 대로다. 리처드의 집에서 항상 손에 익숙해지지 않는 면도날로 면도를 하다 번번이 얼굴에 작은 상처를 만들곤 했으니까. 그게 답답했는지, 아니면 내가 얌전히 있는 게 좋은지 리처드는 아침이면 직접 면도를 해주곤 했는데 오후면 금방 내 턱은 파래졌다. 도대체 넌 왜 그래? 리처드는 꼭 짜증을 냈다. 그러나 은근히 반기고 있었다. 내 생각에 리처드는 면도하는 걸 좋아하는 것 같다. 다시 날 욕실로 데려갔다. 내 말에 카렌이 코에 주름을 만들면서 대뜸 내 코를 꼬집었다. 아주 못 됐어, 아주. 안 그래요? 그러면서 장난기 가득한 얼굴로 웃으며 말했다. 얼굴을 보자 마음이 좀 놓였다. 사실 카렌에게도 미안했던 것이다. 난 머쓱하게 웃으며 머리를 긁적였다. 그래, 존나 나쁜놈이지. 내가 말하자 카렌은 웃기만 했다. 

주문한 음식이 나오고 난 맥주부터 한 모금 마셨다. 카렌은 물을 마셨다. 갑자기 코가 꽉 막히며 몸이 으슬으슬 추워졌다. 야, 근데 좀 춥지 않냐? 주변을 두리번거리며 내가 묻자 카렌은 어깨를 으쓱했다. 여긴 더운데요? 그렇게 추워요? 댄, 당신 추위 엄청 타네요. 난 포크를 쥐면서 그런가, 대답했다. 혹시 감기 걸린 거 아니에요? 목소리가 이상한데. 난 코를 훌쩍이면서 그런가, 또 대답했다. 나도 버거 앤 칩스를 주문할 걸 그랬다. 채소볶음이 마음에 들지 않는다. 푸딩은 다행이다. 이건 마음에 든다. 카렌은 내 편식에 대해 지적했고, 난 변명할 말이 없었다. 채소가 싫으니까. 마가렛 대처를 다시 헐뜯기로 하자. 그 여자가 영국 음식의 모든 걸 망쳤다. 입맛도 망쳤다. 난 아이리쉬지만, 어쨌든 그 여자가 급식도 망쳤고 모든 걸 망쳤다. 같이 밥을 먹으면서 나는 카렌에게 해선 안 될 짓을 했다. 좆같은 연애상담 있지 않은가, 그것이다.   
“그러니까 널 만나도 상관이 없대. 심지어 너랑 사귄다고 해도 자긴 신경 안 쓴대. 정말 미친년 아니야? 머리가 돌았나봐.”  
“머리가 돈 건 에이지 당신 같은데요. 염치도 없지, 나한테 꼭 그런 얘길 하고 싶어요?”  
“미안해. 하지만 존나 신경 쓰이는 걸. 야, 나는 그 년한테도 미안하고 너한테도 미안해. 내가 어떻게 해야 할지 모르겠어.”  
“난 나쁜년 될 맘 없어요. 아쉽기야 하지만, 에이지가 좋아하는 건 그 사람이지 내가 아니잖아요?”  
에이지는 카렌이 날 부르는 애칭이다. 몇 번 데이트 하면서 우린 좀 가까워진 게 사실이고, 애칭을 부르기 시작했다. 난 카렌을 탄네라고 부른다. 샤토브리앙의 소설 르네에 나오는 둘째 딸 카렌의 애칭이다. 카렌은 D가 날 부르는 티나라는 애칭은 자기랑 사이가 안 좋았던 친구 생각이 나서 싫다면서 하나 골라왔다. 댄이라고 부르기도 한다. 그럼 난 다니엘이 된 것 같은 기분이다. ‘엘’ 로 끝나는 이름들은 존나 멋있다. 미카엘, 가브리엘, 라파엘. 말하고 보니 죄다 천사이네, 시발.   
“난 너도 좋아해. 그래서 존나 내가 개새끼라고, 씨발.”  
카렌은 웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
“날 좋아한다니 그래도 다행이네요. 하지만 지금 만나고 있는 사람이나 신경 써요. 양다리는 안 돼. 그건 쓰레기들이나 하는 짓이니까. 우리가 잤던 건 술김에, 알았죠?”  
“데이트는?”  
“난 섹스파트너는 싫어하지만 데이트메이트는 좋아해요. 좀 더 친하면서 거리감 느껴지는 남녀사이잖아요. 난 남녀사이에 친구는 불가능하다고 생각하거든요. 다 잠재적으로 섹스할 여지가 있는 사이라고 생각해요.”  
“그거야 나도 그런데, 아, 몰라 시발. 나 네 것 좀 먹어도 되냐?”  
“채소가 그렇게 싫어요?”  
“존나게 싫어. 맛 이상해, 토할 것 같아. 두 번은 먹고 싶지 않아.”  
“그럼 나도 푸딩 좀 먹을게요.”  
“그래라.”  
우리는 모리스 욕을 좀 더 했다. 그 자식이 얼마나 얼간인지에 관해서. 속이 후련했다. 그래도 역시 한 대 치고 싶었다. 카렌은 내 다음 전시에 대해서 물었다. 난 아직 계획 된 게 아무것도 없다고 대답했다. 갤러리에서 후에 연락은 오지 않았다. 그래도 돈은 좀 생겼다. 얼마 지나지 않아 떨어질 예정이지만 말이다. 난 당분간 얼간이들 뒤치다꺼리에 최선을 다해야 하고, 어쩌면 또 벽화를 그려야 할지도 모른다. 주말에 쉬기는커녕 공원에 나가 못생긴 여자들을 예쁘게 그려줘야 할지도 모른다. 제발 그 지경까지 가지는 않길 바란다. 날이 너무 춥기 때문이다. 손이 얼어붙고, 코와 귀가 얼어붙고, 마음이 얼어붙는 건 말 할 필요도 없다. 내가 자기 얼굴을 정직하게 그려주면 여자는 얼음 같은 손을 내 심장에 쑥 찔러 넣고 틀어쥔다. 날 죽이려고 하는 행동이다. 그러므로 난 돈을 위해서 정직하게 굴면 안 된다. 더 이상 엄마에게 돈 좀 빌려달라고 전화하는 짓 따윈 절대 하고 싶지 않다. 엄마는 기어이 내가 집에 갔을 때 준 돈을 돌려줬다. 꾸깃꾸깃 구겨진 봉투를 다시 재킷 안에다 집어넣는데 가슴이 콱 막혔다. 그런 비참한 기분에 잠기지 않기 위해 나는 약은 놈이 되려고 한다. 속물도 이유가 있었다. 속물은 사실 약한 놈이다. 상처받고 싶지 않아서 속물이 되었다. 

식사를 마칠 때 쯤 나는 죽을 것 같았다. 머리랑 턱이 깨질 것처럼 아파오기 시작했기 때문이다. 아무래도 카렌의 말대로 감기에 걸린 것 같다. 점심은 내가 샀다. 그간 카렌에게 얻어먹은 것도 꽤 많았고, 역시 연애상담은 병신 같은 짓이었다. 미안해서 지갑을 열 수 밖에 없었다. 그런데 돈 내가 줄 테니 계산은 네가 하면 안 돼? 카운터 앞에 겁을 먹고 덜덜 떠는 날 보면서 카렌은 어쩔 수 없죠, 한숨을 푹 쉬며 지갑을 가져갔다. 가게 밖으로 나오니 바람이 내게 달려들었다. 흠씬 두들겨 맞고 넝마가 된 채 돌아와서 싸늘하게 식어 있는 책상에 이마를 갖다 댔다. 열이 난다. 벌써부터 집으로 돌아가기 위해 지하철을 탈 것을 상상하니 그만 죽고 싶어졌다. 컨베이어는 하자 있는 상품을 취급하지 않는다. 내가 집 근처 역에 도착하기 전에 날 뱉어낼지도 모른다. 그리고 사람들은 병균을 가지고 있는 날 피할 것이다. 오후가 되자 이제 몸까지 쑤시기 시작했다. 아침에 개운하게 나왔던 게 거짓말 같다. 모리스 씨발새끼 탓을 하려 한다. 그 새끼가 날 망친 것이다. 퇴근 시간이 가까워지자 눈까지 핑핑 돌았다. 리처드에게 나 좀 데리러 오면 안 되냐고 연락 하려다 관뒀다. 리처드가 한 번에 여기까지 찾아 올 수 있을 리가 없다. 내가 오히려 리처드를 찾으러 추운 길거리를 헤매야만 할 것이다. 그럼 저 이만 가보겠습니다, 열 때문에 퉁퉁 부은 눈을 겨우 뜨며 어깨에 가방을 메고 W 교수에게 인사했는데 교수는 깜짝 놀랐다. 자네 괜찮겠나? 나는 웃었다. 설마 죽겠어요? 결국 교수는 자기 차로 나를 데려다줬다. 조수석에 앉아 안전벨트를 매자마자 나는 차창에 이마를 또 맞대었다. 머리가 터질 것처럼 뜨겁고 아파서 당장 식힐 게 필요했기 때문이다. 그러나 차창은 내 열 때문에 곧 식어서 쓸모없어지고 말았다. W 교수는 리처드처럼 헤매지 않는 사람이었다. 그는 내가 횡설수설 하며 말한 플랫까지 한 번에 찾아갔다. 익숙한 건물들과 거리가 보이자 나는 마음이 좀 놓였다. 무사히 계단을 올라가기만 한다면, 그리고 리처드의 집 문을 두드리는 데 성공한다면 난 오늘 마음껏 엄살을 피울 수 있을 것이다. 데려다 주셔서 감사합니다, 안전벨트를 풀며 W 교수에게 말했다. 천만에, 무리하지 말게. 내일도 몸이 안 좋다면 굳이 나올 필요 없으니 병원에 가봐. 난 고개를 저었다. 돈이 생각났기 때문이다. 아니요, 정말 괜찮은데요. 자고 일어나면 괜찮을 겁니다. 그리고 차 문을 열고 나오려는데 갑자기 W 교수가 내 뺨에 손을 가져왔다. 교수의 손은 차가웠다. 내 얼굴이 뜨거워서인 것 같기도 하다. 온몸이 식는 기분이다. 난 말을 잃고 멈춰있어야만 했다. 그가 내 뺨을 문지르며 내 이마로 손을 가져왔고, 천천히 머리카락을 쓸어 넘겼다.

“지금 뭐하시는 겁니까?”  
당혹스러움에 심장이 내가 들을 수 있을 정도로 쿵쾅쿵쾅 뛰기 시작했다. 그는 손을 내려놓으며 한숨을 쉬었다. 아무것도. 그만 들어가 보게, 말 했지만 아프면 나오지 않아도 좋아. 난 그에게 인사할 정신도 없었다. 여기서 당장 빠져나와야 한다는 생각밖에 들지 않았다. 급하게 차문을 열어젖히고 서둘러 나왔다. 기분이 존나 좆같고 이상했다. 몸이 얻어맞은 것처럼 아픈 것도 잊어버리고 계단을 뛰어 올라갔다. 식은땀이 맺혔다. 씨발, 대체 뭐지. 저 인간도 돌았나? 그만 생각하기로 하자. 좋을 게 하나도 없다. 내가 아들 같나? 자식뻘이어서 쉽게 그런 건가? 그래도 그렇지, 대체 왜 그런 거지? 씨발, 생각 하면 안 되는데. 그의 호의가 갑자기 혐오스러워졌다. 소름이 끼쳐서 나는 기껏 리처드의 집 문 앞까지 와놓고선 바로 문을 두드리지 못했다. 담배를 찾았다. 한 대 피우면서 머리를 좀 식히기로 했다. 담배가 반쯤 타 들어가고 좀 진정되어서 문을 두드리려고 하는데, 익숙하지 않은 음악 소리가 들렸다. 스트라빈스키의 불새였다. Stravinsky : The Firebird Suite - Ⅳ. Ring Dance Of The Princesses. 리처드는 러시아 작곡가의 음악을 절대 듣지 않는다. 더구나 발레에 관련된 것이면 특히 꺼린다. 그러니까 이것은 경고신호였다. 문을 열고 들어가면 방사능에 노출되어 피폭될지도 모른다. 난 지금 존나 아프고, 기분이 더러웠다. 문에다 손을 얹고 어떻게 해야 할지 고민하며 두드리는 것을 망설였다. 점점 서 있기도 힘들어졌다. 이제 코까지 뜨거웠다. 난 문을 두드리지 않았다. 대신 주머니에서 스페어 키를 꺼냈다. 리처드의 목덜미에 남은 흉터를 더 이상 외면할 수 없었던 것이다. 

집 안은 평소와 다름없었다. 방금 우려낸 건지 진한 홍차 향이 났고, 갓 구운 뜨거운 스콘 냄새와 마멀레이드 잼의 달콤한 냄새, 코가 막혀서인지 평소보다 모두 무디게 느껴졌다. 스트라빈스키는 자기 할 일을 충실히 하고 있었다. 그는 아직도 경고를 보내고 있었다. 내가 현관문을 열고 들어가자 소파에 앉아있던 에릭 리히터가 등을 돌려 나를 보았다. 그는 담배를 피우고 있었다. 난 비틀비틀 안으로 걸어 들어갔다. 담배 연기가 눈앞을 가렸다. 리처드는 조용했다. 소파에 앉지 않고 바닥에 있었다. 리히터의 발치에 두 다리를 펴고 앉아 그의 무릎에 머리를 기대고 있었다. 표정이 정말 하나도 없었다. 올해 처음 뵙습니다. 리히터가 내게 말했다. 난 어깨가 빠질 것처럼 무거워서 가방을 바닥에 대충 풀었다. 리처드가 천천히 고개를 들어 나를 보며 말한다. 배고프지? 얼굴이 안 좋은데, 티나. 몸이 안 좋아? 난 두 손으로 얼굴을 감쌌다.


	69. Chapter 69

나는 리처드에게 대답대신 고개만 까딱거렸다. 그리고 또 담배를 꺼냈다. 담배 연기를 갑옷처럼 두르면 남자를 상대할 수 있을지도 모른다는 터무니없는 생각에서였다. 그건 내가 생각해도 병신같은 생각이었다. 그러나 달리 할 수 있는 것을 찾을 수 없었으므로 담배를 입에 문채 일인용 소파에 허리를 빼고 등을 푹 파묻어 삐딱하게 앉아서는 리히터를 보며 말했다.   
“와, 존나 뻔뻔하네요?”  
내 목소리는 코가 꽉 막혀 잠겨있었다. 난 헛웃음도 흘렸다. 하지만 리히터는 서른도 안 된 비린내 나는 애새끼의 비아냥거림으론 어림도 없는 작자였다. 견고한 속물이고, 대단한 속물이다. 그는 때때로 리처드 같다. 눈을 내리 깔고 웃을 때는 특히 그랬다. 오래 알고 지내 서로 닮았으려니 했다. 가볍게 고개를 숙이며 그는 단정한 웃음을 지어보이며 내게 말했다.  
“그간 잘 지내셨습니까?”  
어이가 없어서 기침이 다 나왔다. 목이 칼칼하게 따끔거린다. 담배 때문인지, 감기 때문인지 잘 모르겠다. 꼭 손톱으로 목 안을 긁는 것 같은 불쾌함이 짜르르하게 등까지 울렸다.   
“못 지냈는데요. 어지간하면 댁 아들이나 보내요, 그쪽이 훨씬 나으니까. 아, 시발. 머리야…….”  
그렇게 말하며 난 머리를 흔들어야만 했는데 두통 때문에 앞을 제대로 보기 힘들었기 때문이다. 내가 인상을 찌푸리자 리처드는 두 손으로 귀를 막아버렸다. 괴로워했다.  
“터너 씨, 안색이 안 좋아 보이는군요. 어디 불편하십니까?”  
그런 리처드의 머리카락 사이로 손가락을 집어넣어 헤집으며 리히터가 물었다.  
“당신이 불편해요.”  
남자는 입술을 비틀어 웃었다. 난 그만 겁이 나서 도망치고 싶었다.  
“그런가요?”  
리히터는 덤덤했다. 젖은 눈으로 리처드가 그를 올려다보자 남자는 커다란 손으로 리처드의 머리를 연신 쓰다듬으며 뺨으로 손을 내려 어루만졌다. 방금 전 차안에서 W 교수가 내게 저 같은 것을 했던 것이 떠올라 더럽게 침울해졌다. 자식뻘에게 늙은 남자가 저 같은 짓거릴 하고 있는 것을 잠자코 보자니 토할 것 같았다. 이런 내 기분을 뭐라고 표현해야 할지모르겠다. 한여름, 땡볕 아래 서서 벌레에게 온 몸을 뜯어 먹히는 것 보다 더 좆같다. 머리가 뜨겁게 끓었다. 그래서 담배만 피우니까 리처드가 리히터의 손을 걷어내고 일어나 내게 다가왔다. 그리고 차가운 손을 내 이마에 얹었다.  
“티나, 열이 좀 있는데.”  
“머리 아파.”  
“해열제는…….”  
“배도 고파.”  
“조금만 기다려줄래?”  
“어, 알았어.”  
그리고 리처드는 부엌으로 들어갔다. 등을 둥글게 굽히고 선 그의 뒷모습을 난 한동안 말없이 쳐다보았다. 몸에 딱 들러붙는 짙은 남색 맨투맨 셔츠는 허리 부분에 주름이 잡혀 있었다. 팔이 길어 소매가 살짝 들려 보이는 마른 손목이 처참했다. 멀리서도 저 미친년이 예전에 저질렀던 나쁜 짓이 보였다. Stravinsky : The Firebird Suite - Ⅳ. Ring Dance Of The Princesses는 끝나지 않고 계속 반복되었다. 리히터에게 리처드는 그런 존재인 것 같다. 그는 이반 왕자가 되고 싶은 모양이다. 그러나 나는 그를 보면 카스체이 왕이 떠오른다. 스트라빈스키의 불새에서 더럽게 오싹한 곡이 하나 있는데 카스체이 왕의 춤이다. 그의 일당들은 흉악하다. 그 곡은 사람의 신경을 모조리 물어놓고 숨통을 조여든다. 저 개자식을 보면 꼭 그런 기분이다. 그리고 K, 나는 왕자가 아니다……. 불새였어. 깃털이나 뽑아주는 병신 있잖아. 닭대가리. 하하, 씨발. 나 같은 건 추수감사절 식탁에도 못 올라가.

음악을 더 듣고 싶지 않았다. 일어나서 내 마음대로 음악을 꺼버렸다. 하지만 리히터는 표정에 변화가 전혀 없었다. 냉소적인 태도로 차를 마시며 허공을 쫓았다. 다른 음악을 찾아 틀까하다가 관뒀다. 얕잡히고 싶지 않았던 것이다. 음악이 꺼지자 지독한 침묵이 공간을 대신했다. 새삼 이 곳이 얼마나 텅 빈 곳인지 적나라하게 드러났고, 입술이 마르기 시작했다. 코가 훅 뜨거워져서, 난 병신처럼 코피를 흘리지 않기 위해 미리 코를 틀어막았다. 잠시 후 냄비가 끓자 불을 끄고 리처드가 뒤를 돌아보며 리히터에게 먼저 말했다. 당신도 드실래요? 리히터는 목을 빼어 리처드 쪽을 보고 웃으며 대답했다. 난 괜찮다, 신경 쓰지 말고 먹으렴. 리처드는 수척한 얼굴로 꺼져가는 불빛처럼 눈을 깜빡거렸다. 얇은 눈꺼풀이 파르르 떨렸다. 네, 그럼. 에이단, 이리와. 난 피곤함을 애써 참으며 식탁으로 갔다. 처음 보는 요리가 올라와 있었다. 맥주 냄새나는 흑빵이랑, 씨발 이건 대체 뭐지? 난 경악했다. 홍당무와 사탕무가 잔뜩든 새빨갛고 기름 뜬 수프가 있었다. 위에 허옇게 헤엄치고 있는 건 샤워크림같다. 마요네즈 같기도 하고. 모르겠다. 빵이 하나 더 있었다. 이 쪽은 좀 기름졌다. 껍질 안에 고기를 다져 넣은 소가 있었다. 이상한 관자 샐러드도 있다. 마찬가지로 새빨갰다. 그리고 맥주, 리처드는 맥주를 마시지 않으므로 피노누아 와인. 야, 이게 뭐야? 낯선 음식에 당황해서 내가 물어보니 리처드는 어색하게 웃었다. 러시아 요린데……. 이건 보르쉬, 이건 초르니 흘렙, 이건 피로시키, 이건 비녜그렛. 난 좋아하는데 네 입맛에도 맞을 진 모르겠어. 난 리처드가 보르쉬라고 말한 수프를 가리키며 말했다. 리처드, 당근이 존나 많아. 씨발, 너 내가 채소 안 먹는다고 일부러 이런 거지? 리처드가 얼른 손을 저었다. 아니야, 정말 맛있어서. 그리고 채소가 들어가지만 육류도 많이 들어간단 말이야. 게다가 러시아 음식은 기후 때문인지 기름진 게 많아. 너 때문에 그런 게 아니야. 약속했잖아, 체중을 늘린다고. 의자에 앉아 나는 맥주병을 땄다. 간만에 병맥주였다. 리처드도 따라 앉아 와인 코르크를 열었다. 네 입에 맞았으면 좋겠다. 하고, 존나 예쁘게 웃으며 말했다. 그의 잠긴 목소리가 오늘따라 말랑말랑하다. 축 젖어 있어서 그런 건지도 모르겠다. 

맥주를 마시니 기분이 좀 나아졌다. 리처드는 말없이 음식을 먹는데 집중했다. 요즘 리처드는 우리가 만난 지 얼마 되지 않았을 때처럼 열심이다. 한 번 깨진 것이 다시 깨지기 쉽다는 걸 리처드는 잘 알고 있었다. 이미 금을 껴안고 만나는 관계였다. 결코 처음처럼 힘없이 매끈하지 않다. 실금이든, 쩍 갈라지는 커다란 금이든 언제든지 벌어질 수 있는 틈이 우리 사이에 존재했다. 리처드는 나보다 더 공을 들였다. 내가 못 견디게 꼴려하는 그 얄미운 모습이나, 고집 센 것은 여전했지만 존나게 착하게 군다. 울지도 않고 천사처럼 웃는다. 내게 맞춰주기 시작한 것이다. 내가 좋아하는 걸 물어보고 그대로 한다. 저번에 리처드가 만들어줬던 레몬 머랭 파이가 생각난다. 바삭바삭한 겉면을 살짝 누르기만 해도 파삭 부서져 푹 꺼져버린다. 이건 그처럼 불안하고 안쓰러운 것이었다. 또 빈번히 말했지만 살을 찌우겠다고 약속한 건 리처드에게 있어서 굉장한 결심이었다. 아직 불편한 속으로 부대끼는 음식들을 토하지 않으려고 노력하며 끼니를 거르지 않았다. 당근은 존나 싫지만 저렇게 까지 해주는 데 맛있게 먹기로 마음먹었다. 감기 때문에 코만 막하지 않았다면 더 좋았을 텐데. 입맛이 갔다. 모든 게 무뎠다. 바싹 마른 입술이 기름기 때문에 미끄러워졌다. 솔직히 음식 맛은 잘 모르겠다. 대신 리처드가 먹고 있는 모습을 대신 맛으로 느끼며 남기지 않고 다 먹으려 한다. 나름 괜찮긴 했다. 속이 뜨거워지더니 지끈거리는 머리가 한 결 가벼워졌으니까. 아, 맞다. 약 먹어야 할 텐데 술 마셔서 괜찮겠어? 입에 든 것을 삼키고는 리처드가 내게 물었다. 맥주는 술도 아니야. 정 그러면 한 병만 마시지 뭐. 그러는 넌? 리처드는 살포시 웃으며 대답했다. 나도 마찬가진 걸, 한 잔만 마실게. 하고 말하며 와인 잔을 소리 없이 내려놓았다. 그렇게 리처드와 내가 저녁을 먹을 동안 리히터는 신문을 읽으며 담배를 피웠다. 차도 좀 마셨지만 스콘은 손대지 않았다. 신문을 읽는 리히터는 내내 무표정했으나, 드문드문 리처드가 말할 때만 희미하게 웃음 지었다. 난 도무지 저 남자를 이해할 수 없었다. 난 그래도 대강 사람 보는 눈은 있다고 생각했는데 이젠 그 마저도 자신이 없다. 난 평생 그를 오해조차 할 수 없을 것이다. 리처드, 체중을 늘리려고? 신문을 넘기며 리히터가 묻자 리처드는 소스라치게 놀라며 포크를 내려놓았다. 네, 별로일 것 같나요? 그렇다면……. 잔뜩 겁을 집어 먹고 지독히도 불안해하며 더듬더듬 대답하니 리히터는 고개를 저으며 나지막한 목소리로 점잖게 말했다. 아니다. 너도 이제 나이가 있으니 그렇게 하는 게 좋을 것 같구나. 리처드는 고개를 숙였다. 네. 불안하게 시선을 옮기며 더는 먹지 못했다. 요즘은 토하지 않니? 리히터가 다시 묻자 리처드는 주눅이 들어 얼른 대답했다. 네, 괜찮아요. 리히터는 신문의 행간을 훑으며 말했다. 알았다. 하지만 리처드는 더 이상 먹지 못했다. 아직 음식을 던 접시엔 반이나 남았다. 전등이 그 위를 달궜다. 내 머리도 달궜다. 솥에 나를 삶는 것 같다. 나도 덩달아 더 이상 먹을 수가 없었다. 말없이 자리에서 일어나는데 의자가 바닥을 긁는 소리가 요란했다. 리처드는 다시 손으로 귀를 막았다. 욕실로 들어가 양치를 하고 세면대에 물을 틀어 찬 물에 얼굴을 처박았다. 귀가 떨어져 나갈 것처럼 아팠다. 수건으로 젖은 얼굴을 벌겋게 일어날 정도로 세게 문질러 닦고 욕실에서 나왔다. 내가 나오자 의자에 앉아 손톱을 물어뜯고 있던 리처드가 얼른 뒤이어 욕실로 들어갔다. 물 떨어지는 소리가 흘러나왔다. 또 토하려고, 시발년……. 가슴이 꽉 막혀 와서 머리를 마구 헝클어뜨리며 나는 더 이상 남은 음식들을 쳐다보기도 싫어서 거실 소파에 앉았다. 내 쪽으론 시선도 주지 않으며 리히터는 신문에 집중했고, 담배만 피웠다. 곧은 자세로 앉은 남자가 흐트러짐 없는 태도로 내게 물었다. 요즘은 어떻게 지내셨습니까? 그 진부한 말이 왜 이렇게 무서운지 모르겠다. 그냥저냥. 무뚝뚝하게 대꾸하며 자세를 고쳐 소파 위에 쪼그려 앉았다. W 교수가 터너 씨 걱정이 크더군요. 요즘 건강이 안 좋으신가 보죠? 그는 우습게도 친절하게 내게 물어왔다. 난 하마터면 소리를 지를 뻔했다. 담뱃재를 재떨이 위에 털어내는 리히터의 길고 마른 손가락만 보며 나는 병신처럼 대꾸했다. 아니요, 존나 건강한데요. 리히터는 피식 웃었다. 그렇습니까? 그리고 다시 신문만 읽었다. 리처드는 욕실에서 한참동안 나오지 않았다. 차가운 욕실 벽에 등을 기대고 있다, 지쳐 쭈르르 바닥으로 미끄러진 리처드의 모습을 상상하자니 죽을 것 같다. 이럴 때만 돌아가는 머리가 지독히도 원망스럽다. 기어이 관 뚜껑을 열고 나온 죽은 사람처럼 오싹한 모습으로 리처드가 욕실 문을 열고 나왔고, 아까 전보다 뺨이 홀쭉했다. 젖은 손등으로 뺨을 문지르며 초점 잃은 눈으로 나와 리히터 쪽을 보았다. 그러자 리히터는 읽고 있던 신문을 접고 반대쪽으로 다리를 꼬았다. 아깐 토하지 않는다고 말하지 않았니? 리처드는 울려고 했다. 죄송해요. 하고 리처드가 말하자 리히터는 혀를 차며 손을 내밀었다. 가까이 와, 리처드. 거기 서있지 말고 여기 와서 앉으렴. 리처드는 다리를 질질 끌며 걸어와 리히터의 옆에 앉았다. 그리고 그의 어깨에 머리를 기댔다. 남자가 리처드의 처진 어깨를 손으로 매만지며 물었다. 해리에게 들었다. 왜 말하지 않았니? 그 애가 나를 비난하더구나. 기어이 리처드는 눈물을 떨어뜨렸다. 리히터의 셔츠가 눈물로 젖어가기 시작했다. 제가 잘못했으니까요. 에릭 리히터는 리처드의 이마에 자신의 얇은 입술을 올리며 속삭이듯이 말했다. 앞으로 그런 일은 없을 거다. 떨고 있는 손으로 리처드는 남자의 셔츠를 그러쥐었다. 울지 말거라, 더 이상 어린 애가 아니잖니. 남자는 역겹게도 퍽 지쳐보았다. 입가에 팬 옅은 주름이 미세하게 떨리고 있었다. 처음 우연히 복도에서 마주쳤을 때는 사십대로 보일만큼 젊어 보였는데, 그는 이제 나이대로 보였다. 못해도 오십대 중반, 육십 초는 되었을 것이다. 머리카락은 새카맸지만, 허옇게 보였다. 리처드는 아예 남자의 가슴팍에 얼굴을 묻어 버렸다. 울지 마, 우는 얼굴은 보고 싶지 않다. 그러자 원망스럽게 남자에게 말했다. 당신이 이렇게 만들었잖아요. 우린 어떻게 되는 건가요? 당신은 저보다 오래 살았고, 현명한 사람이니 잘 알거 아니에요, 말해주세요. 리처드의 정수리 위로 입술을 얹으며 남자는 쉰 목소리로 대답했다. 나는……모르겠다. 그리고 리처드의 어깨를 꽉 끌어안았다. 

“제가 꺼질까요?”  
완벽한 주변인이 된 나는 여기 더 있을 필요가 없을 것 같다. 내가 조연이긴 할까? 존나 엔딩 크레딧에 이름도 올라가지 않는 엑스트라에 불과한 것 같다. 난 무릎을 펴며 리히터에게 물었다. 담배나 다시 피우기로 하자. 주머니를 뒤져 담뱃갑을 꺼냈는데 마지막이다. 이럴 줄 알았으면 아까 미리 사둘 걸. 아마 오늘 밤새 잠도 못자고 담배나 뻑뻑 피울 것이다. 모르지, 집에 처박혀서 먼지만 쌓여가는 랩탑 켜고 또 와우나 할지. 난 지금 누굴 패고 싶다. 정말이다. 지독히 우울하다. 좀처럼 마음이 괜찮아지지 않는다. 내가 지금 생각할 수 있는 건 이딴 것들뿐이었다. 아니면 토할 때까지 술을 마시고 뻗을까, 그런 생각도 했다. 도무지 내가 왜 이러는지 모르겠다. 병신 같다. 한심하다. 리히터는 리처드를 알고 있던 팔을 조심스럽게 풀었다. 존나 다 망가뜨려놓고 이제 와서 깨지기라도 할까봐 신중하게 말이다. 리히터의 허리를 끌어안고 있던 리처드는 충혈 되어 부어오른 눈으로 그를 올려다보았다. 리히터는 마지막으로 리처드의 이마에 입을 맞추고 완전히 그를 놓아주었다.   
“아니요, 그럴 필요 없습니다. 제가 일어나죠.”  
그리고 외투를 걸치고 근사한 모자를 썼다. 구닥다리도 어울리는 인간이 걸치면 멋있는 법이다. 그는 꼭 영화배우 같았다. 리처드가 그를 두고 근사한 사람이긴 하지, 말한 게 틀린 것이 아니었다. 새삼 나는 내가 더럽게 졸렬한 놈으로 여겨져서 어디 숨고 싶어졌다. 올이 다 풀려 헤진 낡은 옷이 부끄러웠다. 난 소파에 앉아 입술이나 씹어댔고, 리처드는 리히터를 현관까지 배웅했다. 현관문을 열자 찬바람이 집 안으로 들어왔다. 바람은 좆같이 눈치가 없다. 나는 이왕 저렇게 굴 거면 눈이 내렸으면 한다. 문을 등지고 남자가 리처드에게 물었다.   
“리처드, 넌 내게 바라는 게 뭐지. 돈이 필요하니?”  
난 기시감을 느꼈다. 두 손을 모아 쥔 채 리처드는 고개를 저으며 대답했다.   
“아니요, 전 정말 돈이 필요하지 않아요. 전 단지 외로워요.”  
점점 화면이 겹쳐진다. 다 늙은 남자가 예전처럼 젊어졌다. 그리고 늙어가는 남자는 어려졌다. 나는 어찌 할 수가 없었다. 담배로 폐만 태우며 그들을 지켜보기만 했다. 이게 마지막이라는 게 아쉽지도 않다. 머리가 너무 멍했던 것이다.   
“그럼 애인이 필요하니?”  
남자가 다정하게 미소 지으며 물었다. 리처드는 따라 웃었다. 난 역시 저들을 이해 할 수 없다.  
“네, 애인이 필요해요.”  
“그래. 알았다.”  
그리고 나가려던 리히터는 다시 멈춰 손으로 리처드의 목덜미를 가리켰다. 리처드는 머쓱하게 자기 목에 손을 얹으며 상처를 가렸다.   
“로. 목은……가리는 게 좋겠구나.”  
리히터가 잠긴 목소리로 긴 한숨을 쉬며 말했다. 라운드넥 위로 곧게 뻗은 리처드의 목은 여전히 끔찍했다. 난 언제나 리처드가 큰 키에 비해 작은 얼굴과, 이건 씨발. 좀 재수 없긴 한데 나보다 키도 크고 다리도 훨씬 긴데 얼굴이 작다. 여하튼 조그만 머리통을 갖고 있고, 그 머리를 받치고 있는 목이 가늘고 밀가루처럼 티 없이 하얗고 말랑말랑한 걸 몹시 좋아했는데, 이제 더는 그러지 않았다. 턱 선을 사선으로 비켜나가 난 사마귀 같은 점도 좋아했는데, 안 보인다. 문드러져서.   
“네, 그렇게 할게요.”  
“잘 있으렴.”  
“네, 조심해서 가세요.”  
두 사람은 끌어안고 뺨에 서로 키스했다. 그럼 이만 가보겠습니다, 터너 씨. 리히터가 내게 말했고, 난 시큰둥하게 예, 하고 대답했다. 이윽고 문이 닫히자 리처드는 내 쪽을 보며 물었다. 에이단, 담배 남았니? 담배를 끄며 난 대답했다. 마지막이야. 그래, 알았어. 목이 뻐근한지 두어 번 어깨 쪽으로 세게 젖히고는 리처드는 자기 담배를 찾았다. 불을 붙이는 소리가 유독 크게 났다. 오른 손에 담배를 끼운 채, 리처드는 왼 손으로 오른쪽 팔꿈치를 받쳤다. 그리고 벽에 등을 기대 말없이 담배를 피웠다. 난 주섬주섬 일어나 여태 벗지도 않은 재킷을 소파에 걸쳐놓고 리처드에게 다가가다 그만 다리 힘이 풀려서 주저앉고 말았다. 난 존나 무서웠었다. 긴장이 풀리자 몸을 가눌 수가 없었다. 맙소사, 티나. 왜 그래? 리처드가 놀라서 내게로 다가와 나를 부축했다. 나는 조금 울고 말았다. 울고 싶어졌다. 리처드는 담배를 한 모금 더 빨았다. 고개를 옆으로 돌려 내 쪽으로 연기가 닿지 않도록 뱉고는 나를 안았다. 정신을 차리려고 노력했지만 도무지 돌아오지 않았다. 오랜만에 예쁜 옷 입었는데, 내가 다 버리고 말 것이다. 눈물이 떨어진 곳마다 검게 얼룩이 지기 시작했다. 난 그를 부둥켜안고 정신없이 말했다.   
“내가 카스체이 왕을 물리쳤어, 리처드.”  
“카스체이 왕? 넌 왕자가 되고 싶구나, 티나.”  
“응. 넌 공주나 해라.”  
리처드가 피식 웃었다. 그리고 내 뺨에 입을 맞추었는데, 살짝 깨물었다. 뺨이 간질간질 하다. 이건 기분이 좋다.   
“대체, 공주나 하라니. 울지 마, 에이단. 왜 울어? 괜찮아, 울지 마. 누가 보면 내가 널 때린 줄 알겠다, 얼굴이 이렇게 퉁퉁 부어선.”  
“그럼 코피 흘릴까? 말해 봐. 어서 대답해.”  
“그건 더 싫어. 이제 울지 마, 응?”  
그 순간만큼은 난 내가 이반 왕자인 줄 알았다. 마왕에게 사로잡혀 있던 공주가 나를 보며 미소 지었으므로. 아니었다. 내 착각이었다. 난 불새다. 존나 병신이란 뜻이다. 왕자는 다른 곳에 산다. 리처드의 마른 어깨에 이마를 몇 번 박으며 난 물었다.   
“오늘 무슨 일 있었어?”  
“아무 일도 없었어. 오늘은 정말 아무 일도 없었어. 그러는 넌 무슨 일 없었니? 머리 아파서 표정이 그렇게 안 좋은 거야?”  
난 리처드에게 모리스의 일은 말하지 않기로 마음먹었다. 때로는 숨기는 편이 좋을 때도 있는 법이다. 리처드의 셔츠를 꽉 쥐고 그의 어깨를 눌러 겨우 일어났다.   
“그럼 내가 웃을까? 웃음이 나오겠어, 너 같으면?”  
“아니야, 미안해. 티나, 너 이마가 너무 뜨거워. 쉬는 게 좋겠어. 약은 안 먹을 거야?”  
따라서 일어난 리처드가 내 이마를 손으로 짚으며 물었다.   
“해열제 한 알만. 머리 깨질 것 같아.”

리처드가 갖다 준 해열제를 먹고 난 옷을 벗고 침대에 드러누웠다. 아까 카스체이 왕에게 쫄아서 식은땀을 잔뜩 흘려 찝찝했으므로 샤워를 할까 했지만 리처드가 하지 못하게 말렸다. 정 씻고 싶으면 내가 수건 물에 적셔서 닦아줄게. 아직 열도 높은데 괜히 씻지 마, 더 심해질라. 베개에 머리를 파묻고 내가 욱신욱신 쑤시는 몸이 거슬려서 계속 뒤척이자 리처드는 옆에 걸터앉아 차가운 손으로 내 팔을 만져주며 말했다. 야, 나 다리도 아픈데. 내가 말하자 엄살은, 웃으면서 다리를 주물러줬다. 눈을 감으며 나는 한숨을 쉬었고, 찝찝함을 완전히 털어내고 싶어서 리처드에게 말을 꺼냈다.   
“리치. 오늘 W 교수가 내 얼굴 만졌어.”  
“저런, 왜? 기분 나빴겠다.”  
다리를 주무르던 손을 멈추고 리처드가 대답했다. 난 몸을 일으켜 침대 헤드에 등을 기대고 다시 눈을 떴다. 다시 생각해도 미칠 것 같다. 교수가 내게 왜 그랬는지 모르겠다. 난 리처드에게 털어놓고 위로도 받고 싶었고, 이유도 알고 싶었다. 어쩌면 내가 그를 오해했을 수도 있다. 그는 원래 좀 오지랖이 있는 사람이니까, 내가 요 근래 계속 골골대는 꼴이 신경 쓰였던 걸지도 모른다. W 교수는 부인과 사별한 뒤로 쭉 혼자였는데, 자식 둘은 모두 미국에서 유학중이라고 했다. 글러먹은 년놈들인지 연락도 자주 안하는 것 같았다. 그래서 가까이 두고 신경 쓸 아들이 필요했던 걸지도 모르는데……. 그냥 이렇게 생각하는 게 마음 편한 것 같다. W 교수는 내게 꽤 잘해줬다. 그를 오해하고 싶지 않다.   
“이유는 나도 몰라. 그 인간 설마 나한테 관심 있나? 그래서 잘해줬나? 토할 것 같다.”  
“관심이 나쁜 건 아니잖아. 그 사람 나름대로는 용기가 필요했을 거야.”   
그러나 리처드는 대수롭잖게 답했다. 나는 그만 힘이 다 빠졌다.   
“넌 하여간 위로 존나 못해. 이 상황에 그런 말이 나와? 근데 그 사람은 널 좋아하잖아. 널 거의 숭배해. 광신도처럼 말이야. 근데 왜 나한테 그런 건지 모르겠어. 만진다면 널 만져야지, 내가 아니라.”  
입술을 삐죽 내밀더니, 리처드는 또 다시 웃음을 지었다. 처음엔 입술만 끌어올려 웃더니, 곧 가지런한 이를 드러내며 웃었다. 그리고 다시 내 다리를 주물러주며 말을 이어갔다.   
“아, 그건 상상하니 싫은걸. 난 그 사람별로야, 나한테 손 안 댔으면 좋겠는데. 에이단, 관심에도 여러 종류가 있잖아. 만약 네가 말하는 관심이 성적인 것이라면 그 사람은 내가 아닌 네게 그런 관심을 갖고 있는 것뿐이겠지. 그리고 내게는, 숭배라, 그다지 듣기 좋은 말은 아니지만 그럴 수도 있어. 나도 제임스 매카보이를 무척 좋아해서 그의 필모그래피를 모두 찾아보았고, 팬레터도 몇 번 보내봤지만 그와 섹스하고 싶은 마음은 없어. 비슷한 거 아닐까?”  
“뭐라고? 미친년, 팬레터까지 보냈다고? 네가 말하는 제임스 매카보이가 내가 아는 제임스 매카보이가 맞냐? 그 스코틀랜드 출신 배우 말이야?”  
고개를 끄덕이며 리처드는 계속 손을 움직였다. 조금 힘을 세게 주어 내 종아리를 꾹꾹 눌렀는데 시원했다. 뭉쳐있던 게 풀리는 것 같다.   
“응, 예전에. 작년 봄에도 보냈었는데. 하지만 제임스 매카보이가 내가 보낸 팬레터를 읽었다면 그는 나를 시몬느 아미티지란 이름의 프랑스 소녀로 생각하고 있을 거야.”  
“돌겠다. 너 뭐라고 보낸 거야? 무슨 짓 했어?”  
“그게……. 확실히 나이 많은 남자가 구구절절한 내용이 적힌 팬레터를 보낸다면 기분 나쁘지 않을까 해서. 별다른 내용은 없었어, 평범했어. 난 아주 아프고 우울한데 당신이 출연한 영화와 드라마를 보면 기분이 좋아져요. 덕분에 용기와 희망을 잃지 않아 고맙다고, 당신은 굉장히 매력적이고 멋진 배우며 난 앞으로의 당신을 기대하고 있다. 그 정도가 다였지.”  
“시몬느는 또 뭔데?”  
“나 프랑스 여배우 시몬느 시뇨레를 좋아하거든. 너도 모를 리 없을 텐데. 유명한 배우잖아. 오스카 여우주연상도 받았어. 미국인들은 은근히 보수적이잖아, 이례적인 일이었다고. 그런 그들이 자존심을 굽힐 만큼 굉장한 배우였어. 난 그 여자가 나왔던 Dédée d'Anvers를 열 번도 더 봤어. 그리고 내 성 프랑스계니까, 마침 괜찮겠다 싶었지.”  
Dédée d'Anvers란 영화에 대해 말해주려 한다. 감기에 걸려 존나 고생하고 며칠 뒤에 난 그 영화를 찾아봤다. 1948년작 Dédée d'Anvers의 줄거리는 대강 이렇다. 앤트워프 항구의 나이트클럽에서 뱃사람들을 상대로 매춘을 하는 데데는 내일이 없다. 그녀는 매춘부니까 절박하다. 클럽 사장이자 포주인 르네의 손아귀에서 벗어나지 못하고 체념한 채 길들여진 그녀에게, 이태리 선원 프란체스코가 다가온다. 그는 데데가 그녀의 희망 없는 삶에서 벗어날 수 있다고 확신을 준다. 그와의 사랑을 통해 데데는 새로운 인생을 꿈꾼다. 그리고 벗어나기 위해 몸부림친다. ……그리고 데데와 프란체스코는. 엔딩은 말하지 않겠다. 어쨌든 리처드는 이탈리아에 관련된 거면 정신을 못 차린다. 상트페테르부르크만큼 이탈리아를 좋아한다. 심지어 그래서 내가 좋다고 말하기까지 했다.   
“넌 정말 미친년이야.”  
리처드는 제임스 매카보이에게 팬레터를 보낸 일을 떠올리니 재밌는지 하하, 웃으면서 다리를 주무르던 손을 갖고 와 내 머리카락을 쓸어 넘겼다.   
“너무 그러지마, 난 즐거웠다고. 그리고 제임스 매카보이는 아마 바빠서 내 편지를 읽을 시간도 없었을 거야. 만약 읽고 내게 답장을 했더라도 난 받을 수 없어. 몇 년간 자주 이사 다녀서. 조금 아쉽긴 하네, 그의 사인이 갖고 싶었는데……. 여하튼 난 요즘 영국 배우들 중에 그를 제일 좋아해. 그는 머지않아 굉장히 유명해질 거야. 지금도 그런 것 같긴 하다만. 나와는 정말 만날 일이 없겠지, 난 지금이 좋아. 그는 날 모르는 쪽이 좋아. 팬으로 남고 싶어. 여하튼 그래서 혹시나 하는 마음에 스코틀랜드에 갔던 건데, 제임스 매카보이 같은 남잔 없었어. 여자도. 난 심지어 스코틀랜드 사람들이 하는 말을 잘 알아듣지도 못했다고. 바보가 된 기분이었지.”  
“됐어, 얘기 더 안할래. 안아보자, 자기야.”  
“응, 그래.”  
내가 두 팔을 벌리자 리처드는 내 겨드랑이 아래로 팔을 끼워 넣으며 나를 끌어안았다. 그리고 내 어깨에 코를 묻었다. 난 리처드의 셔츠사이로 손을 집어넣고 그의 등을 더듬었다. 몸이 차가워서 기분이 정말 좋았다. 척추를 손끝으로 눌러보다가, 앙상한 갈비뼈를 매만지며 물었다.   
“살 좀 쪘어?”  
“아직은, 그대로. 너무 초조해하지 마. 곧 찌겠지. 나 요즘 그래도 잘 먹고 있어. 많이 먹었다고, 오늘은 스탠포드 부인 집에 가서 같이 차 마시면서 간식도 먹었는걸.”  
리처드의 귀를 깨물어보고 싶어졌다. 용기를 내어 깨무니까, 리처드는 간지러운지 몸을 비틀며 웃었다. 난 그의 뺨에도 키스했다.   
“잘했어, 착해. 리치, 너랑 지금 섹스하고 싶은데 하다가 너한테 감기 옮길까 봐 못하겠어.”  
“몸 다 나으면 하자. 잠깐만 놓아줄래? 얼음주머니 좀 만들어서 가져올게. 너 열이 너무 높아서 안 되겠어. 너무 뜨겁다, 불덩이 같아.”  
“알았어.”

“섹스하고 싶은데 아파서 못해. 존나 짜증나네.”  
다시 베개에 뒤통수를 파묻고 바로 누운 내 이마 위로 얼음주머니를 얹어주는 리처드에게 말했다. 난 아까부터 계속 리처드와 섹스하고 싶었다. 그러면 아무 생각이 안 나니까 정말 좋을 것 같기 때문이다. 근데 못하니까 짜증이 나서 견딜 수 없었다. 리처드는 내 뺨을 손가락으로 쿡 찌르며 나무랐다.   
“어리광은, 어린 애도 아니면서. 아프지나 마.”  
“나 아프니까 사랑한다고 말해 줘.”  
내가 자신의 손을 만지작거리며 조르니까 리처드는 고개를 갸웃 거리며 웃기만 했다. 끝까지 사랑한다는 말은 하지 않는다. 다만 다정하게 말했다.   
“널 무척 좋아해, 내 예쁜 밤비나. 널 아껴. 얘기 그만하고 이만 자, 열이 더 오르기 전에.”  
“널 안고 있으면 자꾸 만지고 싶어져.”  
목소리가 존나 상냥해서 나는 또 울고 싶어졌다. 하지만 그러면 창피하므로 우는 것 대신 그의 손을 입술로 가져와 입을 맞췄다. 그러자 리처드가 허리를 숙여 내 코끝에 키스했다. 그리고 다시 몸을 일으켰다.   
“그래? 나도 그래. 널 만지고 싶어.”  
“널 입에 넣고 싶어. 가끔은 널 막 대하고 싶어. 깨물고, 멍 들 정도로 빨고, 그러고 싶단 말이야. 하지만 네가 아플까봐 그럴 수가 없어.”  
손가락을 깨물었더니 리처드는 얼른 손을 뺐다. 그리고 정색했다.   
“너 구순기를 잘못 보냈니? 왜 그래?”  
“씨발, 말하는 거 하고는. 박고 싶다. 진짜야, 존나 너한테 박고 싶어. 미치게 박고 싶어.”  
“제정신이 아니구나, 정말 자는 게 좋겠다.”  
더는 못 들어주겠는지 리처드가 내 뺨을 세게 꼬집었다. 아파, 씨발년아. 내가 소리를 지르니까 그러게, 쓸데없는 소리 하지 마. 코웃음을 쳤다. 난 그런 그를 끌어당겨 안았다. 서로 심장이 닿게 하고 싶었기 때문이다.   
“리치, 자장가 불러줄래?”  
“어리광 피우는 거야?”  
“나 아프잖아.”  
“좋아, 알았어. 대신 더 이상 이상한 소리 말고 꼭 자야 돼.”  
눈을 감고 나는 리처드의 목소리를 들으며 잠을 청했다. 슬슬 약 기운이 도는지 몽롱했고, 통증이 무뎌졌다. 데데, 도망쳐. 난 열에 들떠 헛소리를 했다. 같이 도망쳐요, 리처드가 내 손을 어루만지며 대답했다. 리처드는 날 어린애를 재우듯이 가슴을 토닥였다. 그 어르는 손이 기분 좋았다. 점점 잠들기 시작했지만 내가 하고 싶은 건 섹스였다. 이건 괜한 말이 아니다. 

새벽에 다시 열이 올라 잠에서 깼다. 난 또 식은땀을 뒤집어쓰고 있었다. 머리가 너무 아파서 손으로 이마를 때렸다. 그래도 계속 지끈거려서 토하고 싶었다. 한참동안 울리는 머리를 쥐어뜯으며 괴로워하다가 옆자리를 더듬으니 비어 있어 싸늘했다. 난 덜컥 겁이 나서 얼른 리처드를 찾으려고 침대에서 내려오기 위해 발을 디뎠는데, 뭐가 걸렸다. 흐린 눈을 뜨고 자세히 보니 리처드가 바닥에서 불편하게 몸을 웅크리고 잠들어 있었다. 심지어 그는 이불도 덮지 않았고, 베개도 베지 않은 채였다. 내 기척 때문에 리처드는 잠에서 깼다. 깊게 잠들지도 못하고 선잠을 자고 있었던 모양이다.   
“뭐야, 너. 왜 바닥에서 그러고 있어?”  
“깼니? 너 불편할까 봐.”  
잠결에 웃으며 리처드가 말했다. 하지만 난 잠이 다 깨고 말았다. 얼른 내려와서 리처드를 안았더니 몸이 지독히 차가웠다.   
“씨발, 이게 뭐야. 존나 차갑네. 감기 옮을까봐 걱정되는 건 아니고?”  
내가 하도 어이없어서 따지듯이 묻자 내 등을 다독이며 리처드는 고개를 저었다.   
“그것도 있지만……. 난 아프면 혼자 쉬고 싶거든. 옆에 누가 있으면 신경 쓰여서 자고 싶어도 못 자. 너도 그럴 것 같아서.”  
“그렇다고 바닥에서 자? 차라리 소파에 누워서 자든가, 이게 뭐야.”  
리처드는 다시 나를 침대에 눕혔다. 난 눕고 싶지 않았지만 리처드가 내 어깨를 눌러 못 일어나게 했다. 그리고 떨어진 얼음주머니를 내 이마에 얹어줬다. 아직도 차가웠다. 아마 리처드가 한 번 새로 갈아온 것 같다. 대체 잠을 자긴 했을까. 리처드는 저 만치 굴러가있던 이불을 가져와 내 가슴께까지 덮어주며 말했다.   
“너 아프니까, 신경 쓰여서. 두고 못 가겠어.”  
“네가 더 아프겠다, 미친년아. 그러고 있지 말고 침대에서 자.”  
“난 정말 괜찮아. 네 걱정만 해, 티나. 난 여기가 더 편해. 네 옆에 있는 게 마음이 놓여. 그러니까 다시 자, 아직 새벽이잖아. 아침에 깨워줄게. 그런데 일하러 꼭 가야하니? 이렇게 아픈데. 아직도 열이 안 내렸어. 자면서 계속 기침도 하고…….”  
으으, 시발. 눈물 나네. 얼굴에 힘을 잔뜩 줬다. 리처드의 말대로 밖은 아직 컴컴했다. 나가면 앞이 안 보일 것이다. 리처드가 헤매고 있는 길처럼 말이다.   
“아니, 많이 아프면 안 나와도 괜찮대.”  
“그럼 보고 너 열 계속 심하면 자게 내버려둘게.”  
“아니야, 아침에 깨워 줘.”  
“왜? 일하러 가지 않아도 괜찮다고 했잖아.”  
“넌 아침에 보는 게 예뻐. 존나 천사 같다고. 아침에 꼭 봐야 돼.”  
“또 이상한 소리야, 어쨌든 알았어. 잘 자, 티나.”  
내 뺨에 입을 맞추고 리처드는 다시 바닥으로 내려가 버렸다. 난 몸을 옆으로 굴려 바닥으로 팔을 내리며 리처드를 다시 한 번 더 졸랐다.   
“안고 자고 싶어. 바닥에서 그러고 있지 말고 침대에서 자면 안 돼?”  
“감기 옮기 싫어. 조용히 하고 그만 자. 더 이상 말 걸지 마, 너 귀찮아.”  
하지만 리처드는 매정하게 내게서 등을 돌려버리며 쌀쌀맞게 대꾸했다. 알았다, 시발년아. 나중에 딴소리 하지 마라. 좀 섭섭해서 내가 욕을 했더니 딴소리 안 해, 얼른 자. 또 쌀쌀맞았다. 난 다시 잠을 청했지만 쉽게 잠들 수 없었다. 머리가 너무 아팠다. 한참을 뒤척이며 괴로워하고 있으니까, 내 앓는 소리를 잠자코 듣고 있던 리처드가 말없이 일어나 밖으로 나갔다. 그리고 물 컵과 해열제 한 알을 가지고 다시 돌아왔다. 내 등을 받쳐 약을 먹는 걸 도와주고, 이렇게 많이 아프면 안 되는데. 걱정이다, 에이단. 지금이라도 병원 갈래? 물었다. 난 응급실의 살벌한 분위기가 두려웠으므로 가고 싶지 않았다. 그 곳은 너무 끔찍하다. 두 번 다시 가고 싶지 않았다. 아니야, 안 가. 안 가도 돼. 자면 괜찮을 거야, 네 말대로 잘게. 내가 다시 눕자 리처드는 혀를 빼물며 한숨을 쉬더니 무언가 고민하고 있는 표정을 지었다. 한참동안 말없이 자기 뺨을 손가락으로 만지작거리며 입술만 핥다가 이내 방 안에 유일하게 켜져 있던 스탠드를 꺼버렸다. 순식간에 어두워진 방안에서 나는 아무것도 볼 수 없었다. 리처드……? 내가 부르니까 리처드는 어둠 속에서 희고 기다란 손가락으로 내 몸을 더듬었다. 편하게 자, 티나. 좋은 꿈 꿔. 그리고 나는 더 이상 기억이 없다. 잠들었다. 

잠에서 깨니 환한 아침이었다. 눈이 부셔서 눈 뜨기 힘들었다. 열이 많이 내렸다. 아직 미열이 남아 있었지만 그런대로 견딜 만 했다. 겨우 부은 눈을 뜨고 침대 밑을 내려다보니 리처드는 아직 깨지지 않은 알속에 든 조그만 새처럼 몸을 잔뜩 웅크리고 잠들어 있었다. 난 이불을 끌어와 리처드의 곁에 누웠다. 딱딱한 맨바닥이 서늘해서 그런대로 나쁘지 않았다. 리처드의 허리를 끌어안고 그의 등에 얼굴을 묻었다. 그러자 리처드는 몸을 뒤척이며 내 쪽으로 돌렸다. 잘 땐 정말 천사 같다. 언제나 희미하게 웃고 있으니까. 리처드를 꽉 끌어안았다. 벌써 아침이야? 리처드가 눈을 감은 채 물었다. 응, 좀 더 자자. 손톱을 세워 내 등을 긁으며 리처드는 나른한 목소리로 대답했다. 그래, 그러자…….


	70. Chapter 70

나는 차라리 영원히 아프길 바랐지만 이틀 뒤에 난 멀쩡해졌다. 몸이 아직 찌뿌듯하긴 했지만 열이 내렸고, 지나치게 입맛이 돌아서 오히려 문제였다. 전 날 저녁, 간당간당하게 내 이마에 들러붙어있던 미열이 떨어지고 나서 나는 리처드가 만들어 준 러시아 음식을 실컷 먹었다. 더럽게 맛있었다. 너 이러다 굴러다닐라, 에이단. 세 그릇째 보르쉬를 뜨는 날 보며 리처드가 말했다. 리치, 내가 뚱뚱해지면 버릴 거야? 내가 물으니 웃었다. 그리고 입술에 묻은 샤워크림을 닦아내고 되물었다. 너야말로 내가 한 220파운드 정도 나가면 어떻게 할 건데? 글쎄, 근육 많이 붙으면 그 무게도 그렇게 쪄 보이지 않을 텐데. 너 키가 워낙 커서. 근데 그 정도로 찌려면 얼마나 더 쪄야하는데? 너 지금 몸무게 얼마나 나가? 샐러드를 뒤적거리며 리처드가 대답했다. 지금은 145, 7파운드 정도? 요즘 다시 살이 좀 붙었으니까. 너한테 차이고 나선 확실히 더 빠졌었어. 너 때문에 난 아사하기 직전이었어. 리처드가 포크로 내 얼굴을 가리키며 살벌하게 말하자 난 그만 숟가락을 떨어뜨리고 말았다. ……너 네 키에 그 정도면 영양실조로 쓰러지지 않아? 어깨를 으쓱해 보이며 그는 대수롭잖게 말했다. 그래서 가끔 병원 다녀오잖아. 정신병원 말고, 내과. 

다시 통장 잔고를 걱정해야만 했다. 그래서 W 교수에 대해 오해하지 않기로 마음먹었지만 결코 쉬운 일은 아니었다. 가기 싫다고 현관문 앞에 서서 버티고 있는 날 기어이 복도로 내쫓으며 리처드는 내 손에 파이 두 조각이 담긴 조그만 상자를 들려줬다. 이번엔 레몬 머랭 파이가 아닌 블루베리를 잔뜩 얹은 크림치즈 파이였다. 그리고 메시지가 적힌 카드도 있었다. With love, 카드를 보며 나는 네가 쓴 love는 너무 힘 빠진다고 말하니까 어서 가기나 하라며 아예 문을 닫아 버렸다. 지하철을 타니 정말이지 죽을 맛이었다. 머리가 다시 아파왔다. 돈을 생각하니 더 아팠다. 학교에 도착하니 W 교수는 자리를 비우고 없었다. 행정실에서 일하는 다른 조교에게 물어보니 일이 생겨서 자리를 비웠다며 점심때쯤에 온다고 했다. 매는 먼저 맞는 쪽이 훨씬 낫다. 기다리면 기다릴수록 회초리가 날 후려칠 때 따가움을 상상하게 되고, 공포는 배가 되고 마니까. 난 W 교수 대신 카렌과 파이를 나눠 먹었다. 우리는 또 모리스 욕을 했다. 카렌은 모리스가 아직도 날 괴롭히고 싶어 하니 조심하라고 당부했다. 마지막 조각을 입안에 쑤셔 넣으며 난 언젠간 알아서 떨어져 나가겠지, 하고 건성으로 대꾸했다. 아, 그래요? 속 편하네. 카렌은 피식 웃으면서 차를 마셨다. 그리고 테이블 위에 꺼내 놓은 리처드의 카드를 힐끔거리며 읽었다. 이 거 뭐라고 쓴 거예요, 근데? 너도 못 알아보겠어? 나도 그래. 믿기진 않겠지만 love야. ice가 아니라요? 그리고 다시 우리는 모리스 욕을 했다. 하지만 난 그녀에게 W 교수에 대해선 말하지 않았다. 괜한 짓을 하고 싶지 않았으므로. 

스튜디오로 돌아가서 작업을 마저 하겠다고 카렌이 떠나고 난 뒤 나는 며칠간 밀린 일거리를 책상 위에 쌓아두고, 컴퓨터 위에도 띄어두고, 그러나 일은 안했다. 벽에 걸린 시계를 보니 11시 24분이었다. 곧 돌아올 W 교수가 신경이 쓰여서 일이 손에 잡히지 않았다. 난 감기에 시달릴 동안 W 교수에게 단 한 번도 연락하지 않았다. 이건 잘못한 것이다. 예의에 어긋나는 짓이었다. 적어도 몸이 너무 좋지 않아 출근하지 못하겠다고 직접 얘기를 했어야 했다. 물론 아예 말을 안 한 것은 아니었다. 열 때문에 골로 갈 뻔한 다음 날, 오전 늦게 일어나서 내가 비몽사몽 샤워를 할 동안 리처드가 대신 그에게 전화를 했다. 머리에 묻은 물기를 수건으로 쥐어짜내듯이 닦아내면서 내가 그 사람이 뭐라고 말하든? 물으니까 리처드는 별다른 말은 없었어. 알았다고 하더라. 그리고 네 걱정. 하고 대답했다. 그 얘길 들으니 입이 좀 썼다. 하지만 난 일부러 태연하게 대답했다. 아, 그래. 리치 담배 좀 빌려줘. 리처드는 꺼려하는 기색으로 담배를 찾아서 내게 건네주며 말을 줄였다. 오늘은 웬만하면 안 피우는 게 좋을 것 같은데……. 그러면서 고개를 갸웃거렸는데, 끝내줬다. 생각한 김에 담배나 피워야겠다. 형광등이 눈 아픈 복도를 지나 건물 밖으로 나갔다. 그리고 사람이 뜸한 곳을 찾아 그 곳에서 담배를 꺼냈다. 바람을 막기 위해 손으로 담배를 가리며 라이터에 불을 붙이고, 한 모금 빨아들인 다음 위를 올려다보니 하늘이 흐렸다. 공기도 무겁고 습했다. 아무래도 비가 올 것 같다. 담배를 피우면서 난 아이팟을 들고 나오지 않은 것을 후회했다. 귀에서 윙윙 거리는 소리를 만들며 거세게 불어대는 바람이 지독히도 스산했기 때문이다. 게다가 귀가 좀 아릿아릿 아파왔다. 어느새 손끝도 새파랗게 질렸다. 되도록 담배연기를 정면으로 맞닥뜨리고 싶지 않아서 몸을 이리저리 돌리며 바람을 피하는데, 이 망할 놈의 바람은 방향을 종잡을 수 없었다. 겨우 뒤로 바람을 넘길만한 방향을 찾아 서면, 다시 반대로 바람이 불었다. 좆같았다. 눈이 맵기도 하고, 아직 코가 좀 막혀 있어서 코를 훌쩍 거리며 잘못 들린 담배 연기 때문에 마른기침을 하는데 멀리서 익숙한 모습이 보였다. 난 그만 입에 물고 있던 담배를 내려놓고 말았다. 뭐 어떻게 해야 하지? 그가 다가올수록 초조하고 불안했다. 결국 먼저 인사를 한 건 W 교수 쪽이었다. 몸은 좀 괜찮나? 팔에 장우산을 낀 채 그가 내게 물었다. 난 담배를 끄기로 했다. 바닥에 떨어뜨리고 발로 밟아 끄며 그에게 인사했다.  
“예, 덕분에요. 잘 지내셨습니까?”  
“물론.”  
하지만 그 말은 거짓말인 것 같다. 며칠 새 그의 얼굴은 아주 푸석푸석해져 있었다. 항상 빈틈없이 깔끔하게 무장하고 있던 그의 차림새도 좀 후줄근했다. 머리카락도 마른 볏짚에 끼얹은 물이 얼어붙은 것처럼 딱딱하게 굳어 있었다. 게다가 몹시 피곤해 보였다. 어두운 낯빛으로 그가 내게 다시 물었다.   
“식사는 했나?”  
“아직 안했습니다. 교수님은 하셨습니까?”  
“나도 아직. 같이 하겠나?”  
난 얼떨결에 예, 라고 대답했다. 그리고 담배 한 대만요, 속이 졸아붙는 기분이라 그에게 한심하게도 그렇게 말했다. 연달아 담배를 두 대 피웠더니 속이 거북해졌다. 연이은 잘못된 선택에 나는 강 한복판에 뛰어들고 싶단 충동을 느꼈다. W 교수는 주차장으로 나를 데려갔다. 그리고 그는 차를 몰아 25 Old Broad Street으로 향했다. W 교수가 나를 데리고 간 곳은 Tower 42의 24층에 위치한 Rhodes 24란 레스토랑이었다. 때마침 오픈 시간이었다. 그리고 메뉴판을 펼치고 나는 기겁했다. 메인 메뉴 중 가장 저렴한 것이 28.50파운드였다. 그나마 다행인 것은 점심때는 세트 메뉴가 30파운드 정도라는 것이었다. 그래도 존나 비싸긴 마찬가지였다. 난 부담스러워서 무엇을 골라야 할지 몰랐다. 창밖으로 까마득하게 내려다보이는 건물들의 정수리만 보면서 저녁에 오면 야경이 괜찮겠네, 그런 생각들을 하며 부담스러움을 떨쳐내려고 딴 짓을 했다. 내가 메뉴를 고르지 않고 버티고 앉아 있자 결국 W 교수는 임의로 주문을 했다. 

제발 좀 빨리 나오지. 음식이 더럽게 안 나온다. 미리 세팅 된 포크와 나이프만 괜히 건드리며 나는 할 말이 없어 입이 바짝 말랐다. W 교수는 나와 마찬가지로 창밖을 내다보고 있었다. 그가 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 알 수 없었다. 참지 못하고 나는 한숨을 쉬고 말았다. 그러자 그가 내 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다. 나는 더 이상 이 같은 분위기를 견딜 수 없었다. 먼저 입을 열기로 했다.  
“일전엔 실례했습니다. 몸이 너무 안 좋아서 상태가 정상이 아니었거든요.”  
그는 무표정하게 나를 응시했다.   
“정말입니다. 죄송합니다.”  
“아닐세, 나야 말로 그 날은…….”  
난 W 교수가 더 이상 말하지 못하도록 해야만 했다. 그가 이어서 할 말이 두려웠기 때문이다.  
“아닙니다, 제가 실수했습니다. 항상 저를 신경써주셨는데, 변변치 못한 모습 보여드렸습니다. 그래도 교수님 호의 덕분에 잘 지내고 있습니다. 많은 기회가 생겼고, 생활도 전보다 나아졌습니다. 전 교수님을 아버지처럼 여기고 있습니다.”  
이번엔 내가 거짓말했다. 아버지처럼 여기긴 무슨, 아버지는 더블린에서 멀쩡히 지내고 계시는데. 우스운 얘기다.   
“그런가?”  
내 마음 없는 말에 교수는 쓰게 웃었다. 타이밍 좋게도 웨이터가 주문한 음식들을 가지고 왔다. 난 얼른 다시 나도 모르게 빙빙 돌리고 있던 포크를 고쳐 쥐었다. W 교수는 식욕을 떨어뜨리는 부류의 사람이었는데, 맛없게 먹기는 물론이고 지루하기까지 하기 때문이다. 난 음식 맛을 전혀 느낄 수 없었다. 불편함을 느끼며 소위 상류계층의 식탁 예절에 거슬리지 않도록 따라가는 것도 벅찼다.   
“요 근래 자네가 신경 쓰였던 건 사실이네, 멀쩡한 모습인 적이 없었으니까. 그런데 자네 애인과는 요즘…….”  
정말이지 그는 날 내버려두지 않을 작정인 것 같다. 사람 미치게 만드는 일이다. 난 돈이 필요한데, 제기랄, 이 작자가 이처럼 나오지 않았으면 한다. 난 다시 그가 말하지 못하도록 막았다. 그리고 또 거짓말을 했다.   
“저흰 잘 지내고 있습니다. 조만간 같이 더블린에 다녀오려고 합니다. 가족들에게 소개시켜주고 싶어서요.”  
씨발, 좆까라. 병신. 개소리하고 있네. 아마 그 조만간은 십년 뒤가 될지도 모른다. 엄마가 늙어서 기력이 다 떨어진 후 말이다. 엄마는 굉장히 보수적인 사람이다. TV에서 게이 배우가 출연하는 것 까진 뭐라 하지 않으나, 심지어 몇몇 배우는 몹시 좋아하지만 시사프로그램이나 무거운 내용의 여타 프로그램에서 동성애자와 동성애에 대해 진지하게 다루는 것을 보면 얼른 채널을 돌려 버린다. 그리고 단절이다. 애초에 차단을 한다. 엄마는 나름대로 편견을 가지지 않기 위해 노력하고, 이해심을 가지려고 노력했지만 아무래도 생리적인 거부감 같은 게 있는 것 같았다. 그러나 그것을 겉으로 피력하며 비난하는 행동은 하지 않기에, 나는 굳이 엄마를 설득할 필요성 같은 것을 느끼지 못하던 차였다. 단지 앞으로 리처드와 더 진지해지고, 오래 만날수록 설득해야 할 때가 찾아오긴 할 것이다. 어쩌면 아버지가 복병일수도 있다. 아버지는 늘 말을 아꼈다, 그 어떤 의견도 드러내지 않으셨고 심지어 얼굴 표정조차 달리 없으셨다. 저 남자를 만나요, 선언하면 뒷목을 잡고 쓰러지는 건 엄마가 아닌 아버지 쪽일지도 모른다. 그렇게 된다면, 시발, 상상하기도 싫다. 이건 괜한 말이 아니다. 아버지는 간이 다 타들어간 것도 모자라 이제 심장도 타고 말 것이다. 그 이전에 내 성정체성이나 제대로 세워졌으면 한다. 나는 양성애잔가? 도무지 모르겠다. 난 지금 리처드를 만나고는 있지만, 아직도 내가 남자를 좋아하는 것이 가능한지에 대해선 잘 모르겠다. 분명 W 교수에게 호감을 가지고 있고, 그를 괜찮은 사람으로 생각하고 있지만 성적인 뉘앙스를 풍기거나, 그쪽으로 분위기가 흘러간다면 구역질이 난다. 그 외의 다른 사람들도 마찬가지다. 게이나 레즈비언에 대해 딱히 거부감은 없다. 그들을 특별히 존중해 줄 마음도 없다. 왜 해야 하는가? 어차피 맨 똑같은 연애고, 만나면서 하는 게 섹슨데 누구는 특별한 세기의 사랑이고 누구는 흔해빠진 촌스러운 사랑이고 이런 걸 나누는 것 자체가 우스운 일이라고 생각한다. 하지만 그 성애의 대상이 내가 되는 것은 싫다. 내가 클라이브와 친하게 지내는 것은, 그 자식이 남자건 여자건 상관하지 않고 껄떡대지만 내게는 껄떡대지 않기 때문이다. 우리는 딱 한 번, 그것에 관해 서로 대화를 나누었다. 그 자식이 동거하던 돈 많은 이혼녀와 깨지고 얼마 뒤에, 클럽에서 일한다는 금발머리 남자와 사귀기 시작했다고 고백한 후의 일이었다. 난 적잖이 놀랐고, 그런 내게 클라이브는 말했다. 넌 내 취향이 아니야. 나도 말했다. 나도 마찬가지야. 그리고 클라이브는 다시 말했다. 그러니까 넌 그냥 친구야. 난 고개를 끄덕였다. 좋아, 친구. 그 새끼는 존나 시원시원하다. 덕분에 우리는 어색함 없이 다시 지낼 수 있었다. 이처럼 나는 살면서 단 한 번도 남자에게 연애감정은 물론이고 유사한 감정조차 느껴 본 적이, 아니다. 유사한 있었던 것 같다. 런던으로 오기 전 더블린에서 학교 다닐 때, 이름도 기억 안 나고 얼굴도 기억 안 나는데 유난히 조그맣고 부드러운 느낌을 가진 남자애가 한 명 있었다. 외모에 대해서 기억나는 건 그 정도가 다다. 그리고 갈색 머리였다는 것. 늘 후미진 곳에 숨어 있었고, 자리도 구석인데다 말수가 없고 조용해서 누구도 그 애가 말하는 걸 본 적이 거의 없을 정도였다. 딱히 취미를 가진 것도 없는데다 성적도 그냥저냥 이었고, 운동은 좀 못했던 것 같다. 심지어 담임은 그 애 이름도 몰랐다. 존재감이 희미한 녀석이었는데, 난 이유도 모르고 그 녀석에게 좀 잘해줬다. 가령, 같이 밥이나 먹으러 갈래? 먼저 물어보거나 잘 지내냐? 안부 같은 거 말이다. 심지어 언제 시간나면 영화나 같이 보러 가자고 말하기 까지 했다. 난 그런 걸 챙기는 놈이 아니다. 근데 그 새끼한텐 좀 많이 그랬다. 하지만 그 자식과 사귀고 싶었던 건지는 잘 모르겠다. 좀 신경이 쓰였다. 씨발, 이러니까 더 헷갈리네. 물론 그 녀석에 대한 관심은 곧 끊겼다. 한 때나마 나의 천사였던 B가 내게 나타났으므로. 그 뒤론 그 애에게 인사도 안했다. 

그 이후로 W 교수와는 식사 내내 단 한마디도 하지 않았다. 교수는 더 이상 내게 말 하려 하지 않았다. 그의 표정이 너무 어두워서, 그의 말을 막은 것이 잠깐 후회되기도 했지만 곧 괜찮아졌다. 다만 좀 괴롭다. 그리고 피곤하다. 식사를 마치고 돌아오는 차 안에서 W 교수는 의외의 말을 꺼냈다. 좀 촉박하긴 하지만, 4월경에 사치 갤러리에서 아직 유명하지 않은 무명작가들 위주로 전시를 계획하고 있다는데 일전에 내가 그 작은 갤러리에서 했던 전시를 그쪽에서 눈여겨보았다는 것이다. 구체적인 계획은 아직 잡혀 있지 않아서 시기가 더 앞당겨질 수도 있고, 뒤로 미뤄질 수도 있다고 했다. 그러나 그게 무슨 상관인가. 시발, 되기만 한다면 당장 다음 주에 전시계획서를 들고 오라고 해도 난 맞추고 말 것이다. 정말입니까? 나는 놀라서 안전벨트를 붙잡아야만 했다. 그러지 않는다면 차 문을 열고 도로로 뛰쳐나갈지도 몰랐다. 그쪽에서 내게 추천을 부탁하며 컨택이 들어왔는데, 자네를 고려하고 있네. 그리고 신호가 걸려 교수는 차를 세웠다. 뭐라고 말씀드려야 할지……. 내내 굳어 있던 교수의 얼굴이 부드럽게 펴졌다. 다시 핸들을 잡으며 교수는 미소 지으며 말했다. 아직 좋아하긴 일러, 어쨌든 잘해보게. 직전 전시처럼 너무 암울하게 사람 겁주지는 말고 말이야. 예, 모쪼록 정말 감사드립니다. 차창에 비친 내 얼굴은 가관이었다. 얼간이처럼 들떠서 실실 웃고 있었다. 

이제야 일이 좀 손에 잡혔다. 피곤하긴 했지만, 코도 막혀있긴 했지만, 할 수 있었다. 밀린 업무는 대수로운 것은 아니다. 교수의 늙은 목에 꽂은 빨대가 새삼 미안해지기 까지 했다. 그러나 머리가 좀 아프다. 밖에 나와서 찬바람을 맞았더니 열이 다시 오르기 시작했던 것이다. 대강 급한 일부터 처리해놓고 리처드에게 연락을 했다. 

자기야 뭐해?   
병원이야. - MJ  
리처드는 내가 자기야, 라고 부르는 것을 이젠 포기했다.   
너 어디 아파?  
아니, 늘 가는 곳 있잖아. 넌 뭐하고 있어? 무슨 일이라도 있니? 왜 연락한 거야? - MJ  
일하고 있지 그냥 뭐하고 있나 궁금해서 밤비랑 같이 갔냐?   
혼자. 해리는 바빠. 언제나 바빠. 그리고 이제 난 괜찮으니까. - MJ  
혼자 가도 괜찮아?  
내가 어린애도 아니고, 병원 혼자 가는 게 무슨 큰일이라고. - MJ  
정말 괜찮아?  
응, 괜찮아. 참, 에이단 너 퇴근시간 언제랬지? - MJ  
네 시에 마쳐 왜?   
시간 맞춰서 데리러 갈게. 상담이랑 끝나면 얼추 시간이 맞을 것 같다. 너 아직 다 나은 게 아니니까. - MJ  
너 여기 찾아 올 수 있겠어?  
물론. - MJ  
못 믿겠는데.  
그럼 이따 봐. - MJ  
사랑해 리치 xxx

리처드는 더 이상 연락이 없었다. 상담 받으러 진료실로 들어간 것 같다. 그러면 한동안 연락할 수 없다. 나온 다음엔, 더 연락할 수 없다. 언제나 졸려했고, 짜증난 상태니까. 다시 남은 일을 해치우려고 했는데 입이며 손이며 근질거려서 견딜 수가 없었다. 하여간 이 급한 성미가 나를 언제나 망쳐놓는다. 부정 타기 쉬운 성격이다. 확정 된 것도 아닌데 아까부터 들떠서 자랑을 하고 싶었던 것이다. 참고 일을 마저 하려고 했다. 삼십분 동안 진득하게 버티다가 도저히 참지 못하고 우선 카렌에게 자랑했더니 기다려요, 똑똑하고 잘생긴 아저씨. 축하하는 의미로 간식 사서 갈게요, 답문이 왔다. 그리고 연락 좀 자주 하라는 브랜든의 말이 생각나서 런던에 돌아온 이후로 놈에게 처음 메시지를 보냈다. 그러니까 축하해, 에이단. 이 거 내가 제일 먼저 안 거지? 다른 녀석들에게 자랑 좀 해야겠네. 답문이 왔다. D와는 주말에 술을 마시자고 약속까지 했다. 가족들에게도 자랑했다. 에이미와 앨리에게선 바로 답문이 오지 않았고, 엄마는 전화가 왔다. 내 급한 성미는 아무래도 엄마를 닮은 것 같다. 엄마는 내 귀를 떨어지게 만들려고 했다. 소리를 고래고래 질러가며 좋아서 어쩔 줄 몰라 했다. 씨발, 삼십분 동안 참지 말고 진작 자랑할 걸 그랬다. 연락할만한 사람들에겐 다 하고 나는 다시 일을 하기 시작했다. 그것도 얼마 지나지 않아 관뒀다. 카렌이 말한 대로 간식을 사서 들어왔기 때문이다. 머핀 두 개와 커피였다. 거 봐, 내가 잘 될 거라고 했잖아요. 최고다, 굉장해요. 내 주변에서 사치 갤러리에서 컨택 들어온 건 에이지 당신이 처음이에요. 야, 아직 확정된 것도 아니야. 안 되면 어떡하려고? 안 되도, 그쪽에서 관심 가진 게 대단한 거잖아요. 오늘은 내가 사는데, 다음엔 에이지가 사요. 알았죠? 알았어. 사십분 쯤 카렌과 떠들었다. 머핀을 다 먹고 카렌은 다시 작업을 하러 돌아갔다. 그리고 나는 퇴근 시간을 기다렸다. 거의 오 분에 한 번 시계를 확인한 것 같다. 마치고, 리처드가 정말 무사히 길을 찾아 데리러 온다면 같이 차타고 집으로 가서 저녁 먹고, 씻고, 소식을 전해주고, 축하의 의미 겸, 다 나았으니까 스타킹 내밀면서 섹스하자고 말해야겠다. 신기는커녕 바로 찢어버리겠지만. 아, 미치겠다. 3시 45분, 나는 더 이상 가만히 앉아 있을 수 없었다. 그래서 존나 한심한 짓거릴 했다. 톰 크루즈처럼 의자 위에 올라가 펄쩍펄쩍 뛰었다. 오프라 윈프리쇼에 나와서 그 인간이 그 짓거릴 하는 걸 보면서 존나 욕했었는데 말이다. 아무도 없어서 다행이다. 다시 의자에 얌전히 앉아 깍지를 끼고 기지개를 쭉 폈다. 그런데 불청객이 들어왔다. 카렌의 경고대로 모리스였다. 곧 마칠 시간이라는 것이 천만 다행이었다. 

“아프셨다고 들었는데, 이제 괜찮으신가요?”  
모리스가 병자 같은 얼굴을 들이밀며 내게 으스스하게 물어왔다. 저 낯짝을 좀 치워주었으면 하는데, 놈은 거북이처럼 목을 쭉 빼고 말하는 몹쓸 버릇이 있었다. 그게 놈을 더 병들어 보이게 했다.   
“어, 괜찮아.”  
난 놈에게 데면데면 대했다. 모리스는 아랑곳하지 않고 문을 닫고 들어왔다.   
“저번에 얘기를 하다 만 것 같아서요.”  
“근데 나 곧 퇴근 시간이거든. 다음에 얘기하자.”  
“잠깐이면 됩니다.”  
“곧 마친다고.”  
난 모리스를 무시하고 가방을 챙기기 시작했다. 이쯤하면 모리스도 포기하고 돌아갈 줄 알았는데 놈은 요지부동이었다. 벽과 하나가 되어 굉장한 얼굴로 나를 물끄러미 보고 있었다. 굉장하단 뜻은 별 거 아니다. 굉장할 정도로 한심하다는 것뿐이다. 이건 정말 사람을 죽인다. 난 다시 머리가 아파오기 시작했다. 아무래도 이놈이 내게 병균을 가지고 찾아오는 것이 틀림없다. 내겐 도시 하나를 끝장낼 수준의 역병과 다름없다. 모리스가 올 것을 대비해서 앞으로 살균소독제를 구비해둬야겠다. 가방을 어깨에 메고 나는 문 쪽으로 성큼성큼 걸어갔다. 비켜, 나 이만 가야돼. 다음에 얘기하자. 그리고 모리스를 옆으로 밀치고 문을 열었다. 복도에서 나는 리처드에게 전화를 걸었다. 분명히 그 나사 빠진 년은 대번에 여기까지 올 수 있을 리가 없기 때문이다. 해가 다 저물어서야 도착할지도 모른다. 난 이 추운 거리를 오늘만큼은 헤매고 싶지 않다. 가끔은, 존나게 우울하고 사는 게 암담할 땐 헤매는 것도 그런대로 괜찮다. 머리와 몸이 다 얼어버리니까 더 이상 아무 생각도 할 수 없기 때문이다. 나중에는 입까지 돌아간다. 입술을 떼면 쩍쩍 소리가 나며 따갑기까지 하다. 그러나 오늘은 그 지경까지 가고 싶진 않다. 신호음이 다섯 번 가고, 리처드가 전화를 받았다. 나 마쳤어, 넌? 리처드는 정신없는 목소리로 허둥지둥 말을 더듬으며 대답했다. 어, 거의, 거, 거의 근천데. 정말 거의 근처 맞아? 불안해서 되물으니까 리처드는 정색했다. 정말이야, 뉴크로스역이라고. 난 그런 리처드를 놀리고 싶어졌다. 존나 잘했어, 잘했어. 리치 굉장하네, 길도 다 찾을 줄 알고. 이번엔 볼멘 목소리다. 놀리지 마. 그런데 뉴크로스역이 맞나? 아니, 뉴크로스 게이트역인 것 같기 도해. 어쩜 좋아, 티나. 모르겠어. 제기랄, 여긴 대체 왜 이 모양이야? 리처드는 욕까지 하면서 거의 울려고 했다. 병신, 네가 그러면 그렇지. 대충 역 근처에 차 세워두고 뉴크로스인지 게이튼지 똑바로 보고 말해줘. 아니야, 나 찾아 갈 수 있어. 정문으로 갈 거라고. 에휴, 고집은. 맘대로 해. 난 웃음이 실실 나오기 시작했다. 좀 추워서 몸을 잔뜩 움츠리고 걸어가는데 포기를 모르는 모리스 새끼가 나를 뒤따라오고 있었다. 아, 신이시여. 시발 저런데도 예수가 날 사랑한다고? 엄마는 틀렸다. 예수는 날 사랑하지 않는다. 모리스가 말을 붙일까 봐 겁이 나서 전화를 끄지 않고 계속 붙들었다. 그리고 쉴 새 없이 지껄였다. 리치, 날이 추워. 리치, 존나 추워. 리치, 비 오면 어떡하지. 리치, 배고프다. 리치, 보고 싶다. 리치, 정말 찾아 올 수 있어? 리치, 병신. 리치, 내 천사. 리치, 오늘 섹스 할래? 그러니까 정신이 하나도 없는지 리처드는 또 욕했다. 젠장, 입 닥쳐 에이단. 길 찾고 있단 말이야. 정신 사납게 굴지 마. 난 계속 입을 놀렸다. 리치, 넌 새우 좋아해? 아님 랍스터를 더 좋아해? 나 아는 사람은 새우 먹으면 알러지 때문에 두드러기 올라오던데, 너도 그래? 우리가 같이 새우를 먹은 적이 있던가? 땅콩 알러지는 없어? 아, 없구나. 등 푸른 생선은 알러지 없어? 나 아는 사람은 고등어 먹고 응급실 실려 갔어. 리치, 소고기가 더 좋아 돼지고기가 더 좋아? 아니면 닭고기가 좋아? 그러자 리처드가 고함을 질렀다. 시팔, 좀 닥치라고! 내 말 못 알아듣겠어? 개같은 년아. 죽고 싶어? 난 놀라서 더 이상 지껄일 수 없었다. 얼마나 놀랐는지 심장이 팔딱팔딱 뛰기까지 했다. 놀란 가슴에 손을 얹고 더듬더듬 말했다. 와, 씨발 성질하곤 미친년이. 알았어. 전화 끊을게. 그리고 하는 수 없이 통화 종료 버튼을 눌러야만 했다. 이 년은 운전대 잡고 있으면 난폭해지는 년인 것 같다. 

건물 밖을 빠져 나와서 정문 앞에서 리처드를 기다렸다. 리처드는 고집이 존나 세니까 하고 싶은 대로 내버려 두지 않으면 분명 나를 죽이려 들 것이다. 그리고 아까 욕하는 거 보니까 얌전히 시키는 대로 하는 쪽이 좋을 것 같다. 담배를 피우며 삼분 쯤 기다리고 있는데, 따돌린 줄 알았던 모리스가 다시 나타났고 나는 눈이 핑그르르 돌았다. 욕먹을 걸 각오하고 다시 전화를 걸까 했는데, 때마침 멀리서 익숙한 차가 보였다. 난 얼른 그쪽으로 뛰어갔다. 차를 정차하고 리처드가 문을 열고 나왔다. 인상이 잔뜩 굳어 있었다. 어지간히 헤맨 모양이었다. 주변을 두리번거리다 나를 발견하고선 리처드는 얼굴을 폈다. 난 손을 흔들면서 그에게 큰 소리로 말했다.   
“못 찾아올 줄 알았는데, 용케 찾아왔네?”  
리처드는 말없이 웃으면서 손만 흔들었다. 거의 다다랐는데, 갑자기 뒤에서 모리스가 내 팔을 잡아챘다.   
“이봐요, 터너 씨!”  
순간적으로 나는 뒤로 휘청거렸다. 하마터면 넘어질 뻔 했다. 가방도 떨어뜨렸다.   
“아, 씨팔! 돌겠네, 좀 작작해라 새끼야.”  
떨어진 가방을 도로 주우려고 허리를 숙이는데 망할 놈이 나를 놓아주지 않았다. 놓으라고, 새끼야. 가방 떨어졌잖아. 그렇게 말하며 모리스를 뿌리치려고 하는데 놈은 집착이 대단했다. 온몸에 힘을 주고 버티고 서면서 말했다.   
“사람을 그런 식으로 무시하지 말고 적어도 듣는 척이라도 해주셔야 하는 게 아닙…….”  
그러나 모리스는 말을 마칠 수 없었다. 차에 기대 서있던 리처드가 소리 없이 조용히 다가와 날 붙잡고 있는 모리스의 팔목을 잡으면서 차가운 눈으로 내려다보았기 때문이다. 갑자기 드리운 그림자에 모리스는 떨떠름하게 고개를 들어 리처드를 올려다보았다. 모리스도 작은 키는 아니었지만, 리처드가 너무 컸다. 굳은 기색이 역력한 모리스의 얼굴을 보며 리처드는 인상을 찌푸렸고 낮은 목소리로 내게 물었다.   
“에이단, 이건 뭐지?”  
“아…….”  
당황한 모리스는 내 팔을 놓았고, 언제나 허옇게 질려있던 얼굴이 당혹감 때문인지 시뻘겋게 달아올랐다. 그리고 말을 더듬으며 우물쭈물 거렸다. 겁에 질린 것 같다.   
“저, 저는…….”  
이 자식은 가엽게도 목소리까지 맛이 갔다. 맛 간 CD처럼 귀를 긁는 짜증스러운 소리를 냈다. 리처드는 그런 모리스를 무시하고 턱 끝으로 차를 가리키며 다시 내게 무뚝뚝하게 말했다.  
“티나, 먼저 타.”  
그러면서 돌아보지도 않고 팔만 빼서 차 키를 꾹 눌렀다. 삑, 소리가 났다.  
“어, 어? 어, 알았어.”  
얼떨결에 나는 떨어진 가방을 줍고 먼저 차에 올라타서 안전벨트를 매고 차창 밖을 관전하는 기분으로 내다봤다. 발이 묶인 모리스는 불안한 눈으로 고개를 숙이기도 하고, 사방을 둘러보기도 하고, 하늘을 올려다보기까지 했다. 차 안에서 나는 리처드의 뒷모습밖에 볼 수 없었다. 리처드는 팔짱을 낀 채 미동 없이 서 있기만 했다. 곧 모리스가 도망쳤다. 정말이다, 놈은 도망을 쳤다. 카렌에게 보여주고 싶었다.

모리스가 달아나고 리처드는 차 문을 열고 운전석에 앉았다. 그리고 안전벨트를 맨 다음, 눈을 깜빡이며 내게 물었다. 평소처럼 나사가 풀린 백치처럼 멍한 표정이었고, 얌전하고 조근 조근한 말투였다. 상냥하기까지 했다.  
“티나, 방금 전에 그건 뭐야?”  
그러나 내용은 무서웠다.   
“사람한테……그 거라니, 됐다. 너 그 자식한테 무슨 짓 했어? 존나 겁먹고 뛰어가던데.”  
리처드는 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그리고 억울하다는 듯이 입술을 삐죽였다.   
“가만히 서서 쳐다보니까 도망치던걸. 아무 짓도 안했어. 심지어 아무 말도 안했다고. 그런데 정말 뭐야, 그건?”  
“넌 그 새끼에게 세상에서 제일 무서운 걸 보여준 거야. 네가 팔짱 끼고 무표정하게 내려다보는데 겁 안 먹을 인간 같은 건 세상에 없어, 진짜야, 존나 무서워, 가끔 나 네가 그러면 지릴 것 같다고. 그 새낀 모리스 슈발리에라고 내 모든 걸 다 싫어하는 놈이야. 계속 시비를 붙이러 오는데 난 그 자식이 왜 날 싫어하는지 이유도 모르겠어. 잘 지내보려고 노력했는데 헛수고였어. 대체 왜 날 싫어하지? 난 저 새끼에게 아무 짓도 안했는데.”  
핸들을 매끄럽게 돌리며 리처드가 말했다.   
“쓸데없는 대상에 감정소모하지 마, 티나. 정 너를 싫어하는 게 불편하다면 이유를 만들어 줘.”  
“뭐?”  
“난 늘 그랬는걸. 이유 없이 날 싫어하면, 이유를 만들어줬어. 어떻게든, 반드시.”  
난 오싹했다.   
“무서운년. 가끔 너 존나 현실적으로 무서워.”  
그는 오히려 내가 이해가 되지 않는다는 어투로 반문했다.   
“그럼 내가 이유도 없이 싫다는데 그냥 있어야 돼?”  
“아니야, 됐다. 무서워서 말 더 안할래. 너 몸은 좀 어때?”  
“난 괜찮아. 넌?”  
미소 지으며 리처드가 다시 내 쪽을 보며 되물었다.   
“나도.”  
“그럼 간만에 밖에서 저녁 먹고 갈까? 저녁 하려고 하니까 오늘 좀 피곤하거든. 여기까지 온 김에 네 여자 친구에게도 저녁 사줄까?”  
“내 여자친구?”  
아마 카렌 얘기를 하는 것 같은데……. 난 카렌과의 일을 생각하면 언제나 리처드에게 죽고 싶을 만큼 미안했다. 그래서 늘 사과했지만, 리처드는 내가 사과할 일이 아니라는 말만했다.   
“응.”  
그래도 미안하니까, 리처드가 자주 하는 대로 돌려서라도 미안하다고 말하고 싶었다.   
“네가 먹을 거 네가 사준다고?”  
“왜 내가, 내가 먹을 걸 사줘? 그냥 사는 거 아니야? 동사가 이상해.”  
그러나 리처드는 내 말을 이해하지 못하고 또 눈을 깜빡였다. 난 한숨이 나왔다.   
“멍청한년. 멍청하긴 존나게 멍청해.”  
“그래 난 멍청한년이야.”  
여전히 이해를 못하고 머리를 흔들면서 내 말을 반복했다.  
“멍청한년. 무슨 뜻인지 모르겠어?”  
“응, 모르겠는걸.”  
“나 아니면 널 누가 데리고 살까, 내 병신.”  
“그래, 네가 날 데리고 살아줘. 그럼 네 여자 친구는 오늘 같이 저녁 안 먹어?”  
“내 여자 친구는 오늘 나하고 같이 저녁 먹을 거야.”  
“그럼 연락해야지. 뭐해, 시간 괜찮은지 물어봐.”  
난 주머니에서 모바일을 꺼내 리처드의 번호로 전화를 걸었다. 벨이 울리자 리처드는 화들짝 놀라며 얼른 전화를 받았다.  
“왜 나한테 전화해?”  
“내 여자 친구한테 시간 되냐고 물어보라며. 저녁 먹을 시간 있어, 리치?”  
그러자 리처드는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 응, 시간 아주 많아. 그러면서 존나 예쁘게 웃는데 난 참지 못하고 운전 중인 리처드의 목을 끌어당겨 키스했다가 또 개같은 년이란 욕을 들었다.


	71. Chapter 71

“너 손 왜 떨어?”  
젓가락을 쥔 리처드의 손이 아까부터 눈에 보일 정도로 떨리고 있었다. 주문할 때까지만 해도 몹시 피곤해 보였지만 썩 괜찮았다. 그러나 주문한 음식들이 나오고 나서 리처드는 거의 먹지 못했다. 초밥을 집어 올리다 몇 번 실패를 겪고 리처드는 결국 어린애처럼 포크를 찾았다. 나도 젓가락질은 썩 능숙하게 하는 편이 아니었지만, 손은 떨지 않는다. 내가 먹여줄까? 물어보니 리처드는 손을 내저었다. 내가 어린애니? 그러나 리처드는 포크도 놓치고 말았다. 결국 하얗게 질린 오른 손을 꾹꾹 누르며 리처드는 긴 한숨을 쉬었다.   
“그러게, 대체 왜 이러지. 금단증상인가?”  
“무슨 금단증상? 다시 담배 끊어? 아침에도 피우지 않았어?”  
“아니, 담배 말고……. 담배는 너 때문에 포기했어, 어차피. 아, 오늘 왜 이러지. 으, 미치겠네.”  
인상을 잔뜩 찌푸리며 리처드는 눈을 감았다. 난 더 이상 먹는 데 집중할 수 없었다. 먹는 건 아무래도 좋았다. 게다가 오늘 아침부터 꽤 많이 먹었으므로 배도 별로 고프지 않았다. 머리만 흔들며 괴로워하고 있는 리처드를 불렀다.   
“리치.”  
“으응.”  
옆에 있는 의자를 빼서 리처드를 거기에 앉혔다. 리처드는 이제 몸까지 다 떨기 시작했다. 실내는 따뜻했지만 추위를 느끼고 있는 것 같았다. 내가 어깨에 팔을 둘러 잡아주자 리처드는 내 재킷사이로 머리를 들이밀었다. 머리를 쓰다듬어 주며 다시 한 번 괜찮아, 물어 보니까 리처드는 고개를 저었다.   
“어쩐담. 해리, 해리 좀……불러줄래? 돌아갈 때 운전하기 힘들겠다, 다른 사람이, 차, 차를 모는 건 싫어. 이상하네, 약은, 아 사람들 있구나. 말하면……. 경찰서는 싫어. 감옥도. 갇히는 건 다 싫어.”   
그리고 식은땀에 젖은 얼굴로 나를 올려다보며 말했다. 슬슬 식당 안의 사람들이 수군대기 시작했다. 저들은 구경거리가 생기면 그냥 넘어가지 않는다. 특히 남의 불행에 있어선 더욱 그러했다. 난 언제나 그 같은 것을 이해할 수 없었고, 이해하고 싶지도 않다. 사람들 수군대는 소리에 리처드는 더욱 예민해졌다. 눈이 충혈된 것이다.   
“그래, 알았어. 근데 나도 면허 있긴 있는데.”  
지갑에 처박혀 오랫동안 내보인 적 없는 면허증이 생각났다. 리처드는 그 말에 희망이라도 찾은 것처럼 기뻐하며 내게 물었다.   
“최근에 운전 했어?”  
“아니.”  
다시 시무룩해져서 재킷 안 주머니에서 모바일을 꺼내 내게 내밀었다.   
“그럼 얼른 해리나 불러 줘. 자, 여기. 저기, 에이단. 약은 몇 번 밖에, 정말 몇 번 밖에 안했거든, 믿어 줘. 내가 원해서 한 게 아니었어. 그러니까 금단증상이 올 리가 없는데, 오늘, 오늘, 오늘, 피곤해서, 피곤해서 그런가.”  
난 해리 리히터에게 전화를 걸고, 우선 리처드를 여기서 데리고 나가기로 했다. 나 때문에 먹지도 못하고 어떡해, 리처드가 울상을 지으며 내게 기대 말했다. 오늘 어차피 존나 많이 먹어서 괜찮아. 손 꽉 잡아, 놓치지 말고. 밖엔 기어이 비가 내리고 있었다. 그러나 리처드는 비가 오는 것도 몰랐다. 정신이 하나도 없었기 때문이다. 

주차장에 세워 둔 차를 찾아 리처드를 뒷좌석에 앉혔다. 그리고 기댈 수 있도록 공간을 만들어줬다. 차 안에 습기가 들어와 싸한 냄새가 났다. 제법 싸늘했다. 혼자 편히 누워 있으라고 난 조수석에 앉아서 해리 리히터를 기다렸는데, 리처드는 잠시도 떨어져 있고 싶지 않아했다. 결국 다시 나와서 뒷좌석으로 옮겨 탔다. 땀을 흘리고 있었지만 계속 추워했으므로 내 재킷을 벗어 리처드에게 걸쳐줬다. 에이단, 담배 냄새. 리처드는 그 와중에 이맛살을 찌푸렸다. 내 겨울옷들은 죄다 냄새에 절어 있다. 두꺼운 섬유에 붙은 입자들이 떨어지지도 않고 꼬여서 비벼댈수록 더 심한 냄새를 풍겼다. 나와는 달리 리처드의 옷에선 냄새가 안 난다. 세탁한 직후에 섬유유연제 냄새나, 비싼 의류의 경우엔 드라이클리닝 특유의 기름 냄새가 전부였다. 리처드는 드라이클리닝을 몹시 좋아했는데 옷을 죄다 세탁소에 맡기고 싶어 할 정도로 좋아했다. 가만 생각해보니 나처럼 빨래를 너는 게 귀찮아서인 것 같기도 하다. 나 정말 내가 하고 싶어서 약한 거 아니야. 내가 손을 잡아주자 리처드는 울려고 했다. 알아, 네가 하고 싶어서 한 거 아닌 거. 내 어깨에 이마를 갖다 대며 리처드가 꽉 막힌 목소리로 다시 말했다. 그러니까 날 나무라지마. 난 리처드의 뺨을 두 손으로 감싸 그의 고개를 들게 했다. 콧등에 입을 맞추며 그를 좀 진정시킬 필요가 있었으므로 최대한 상냥하게 말했다. 절대 나무라지 않아. 안심해. 알았지? 

연락을 받고 해리 리히터가 잠시 후에 나타났다. 그는 이런 상황에 꽤 익숙해 보였다. 당황한 기색 없이 침착하게 운전석 문을 열고 들어와서 뒷좌석에 있는 리처드를 확인했다. 리처드는 내내 눈을 감고 있었지만 기척만으로 해리가 온 것을 알았다. 미안해, 번거롭게 만들어서. 여전히 눈을 감은 채 리처드가 말하자 해리 리히터는 리처드가 볼 수 없음에도 불구하고 다정하게 미소 지으면서 괜찮다고 말했다. 차의 시동을 걸고 어두컴컴한 주차장을 빠져나가며 해리가 말했다.   
“그러게 병원 혼자 가지 말랬잖아.”  
차가 움직이기 시작하자 리처드는 조금 마음이 놓였는지 내게 푹 파묻혀 있다가 몸을 좀 일으켰다. 그러나 여전히 눈은 뜨지 못했다. 결국 도로 내게 파묻혀 해리에게 기어들어가는 목소리로 말했다.   
“넌 바쁘잖아.”  
“그 정도 시간은 낼 수 있어.”  
핸들을 돌리며 해리 리히터는 룸미러를 통해 리처드의 얼굴을 다시 확인했다. 날 나무라지 마, 에이단. 리처드는 다시 그 얘기를 했다. 기억 하지 못하는 건가? 아니면 이 정도로 불안한 건가? 묻고 싶었지만 물음 대신 나는 나무라지 않겠다고 대답을 해줬다. 십분 뒤에 리처드는 또 같은 얘길 반복했다. 날 나무라지 마……. 리처드와 함께 있으면 지칠 때가 종종 있다. 이럴 때다. 그가 갖고 있는 불안함이 나 까지 불안하게 만드는 것이다. 난 의욕 없는 것과 까마득히 먼 후일에 대해 사서 걱정하는 걸 좋아하지 않는다. 불확실한 것에 대해 불안을 안고 사는 것도 좋아하지 않는다. 이미 현재가 충분히 그러했으므로, 벌써부터 고민하고 싶지 않았던 것이다. 하지만 리처드는 현재는 물론 지나 온 일들과, 앞으로 일어날지도 모르는 일들에 대해서도 불안해했다. 나무라지 마, 에이단. 리처드는 다시 말했다. 그를 꽉 끌어안으며 대답해줬다. 절대 그럴 일 없어.

플랫에 가까워져서 리처드는 좀 가라앉았다. 후끈 달아오른 얼굴을 차가운 차창에 맞대며 세상에, 또 비가 오잖아. 언제부터 왔어? 물었다. 난 젖은 리처드의 외투를 가리키며 말했다. 아까 전부터. 신호에 걸려 리히터가 차를 멈췄다. 그도 운전할 때 신호가 걸리면 리처드처럼 핸들을 손가락으로 두드리는 버릇이 있었다. 그런데도 몰랐단 말이야? 정신이 하나도 없었나 보네. 자조적으로 말하며 리처드는 허리를 세워 운전석에 몸을 붙였다. 그리고 해리의 어깨 위에 두 손을 올리며 그에게 속삭이듯이 작은 목소리로 말했다.   
“운전하다 길 잃어버릴까봐 무서워서 하마터면 울 뻔했어. 대체 뉴크로스와 뉴크로스게이트의 차이가 뭐야? 왜 역이 두 개나 있어?”  
해리 리히터는 존나 멋있게 웃었다. 담배를 피우는 것처럼 바람을 빼며 웃었는데 어깨가 흔들리는 게 그럴듯해 보였다.   
“울지 그랬어?”  
해리의 어깨에 얹은 손을 내리며 리처드는 다시 좌석에 등을 기대앉았다. 그리고 다리를 꼬며 팔짱까지 꼈다. 옆에 앉은 나를 흘겨보며 불만스럽게 말한다.   
“그럼 창피하니까. 거의 울긴 했지만. 운전하고 있는데 에이단이 자꾸 말 걸어서 짜증도 났어.”  
이제 좀 멀쩡해진 것 같다. 입이 산 걸 보니까.   
“그래서 나보고 개같은 년이라고 욕했잖아. 씨발년아. 내숭떨더니 욕 존나 잘하더라?”  
“하하, M. 너 정말 욕했어?”  
다시 파란 불이다. 차가 미끄럽게 굴러갔다. 사람이 꽉 찬 버스와 지하철에 시달릴 때와는 비교도 할 수 없을 만큼 편했다. 히터까지 틀어놔서 난 슬슬 졸리기 시작했다. 대체 왜 차만 타면 졸리는 걸까? 더 어이없는 건, 차 안에서 꾸벅꾸벅 졸면서 집에 가면 반드시 자야지, 마음먹었다가도 막상 내리면 잠이 싹 달아난다는 것이다. 난 어렸을 때부터 늘 그랬다. 도무지 왜 그런지 아직도 모르겠다.   
“그렇지만 쟤가 계속 짜증나게 굴었는걸.”  
리처드가 얄미운 얼굴로 나를 응시하며 말했다.   
“그래, 그랬구나. 터너 씨, 리처드는 집중하고 있을 때 건드리면 엄청 날카롭게 굴어요.”  
“평소에도 히스테리 존나 심하거든요? 야, 리치. 나 담배 좀 피워도 돼?”  
리처드는 마음대로 하라며 거만하게 고개를 까딱였다. 그쪽도? 내가 자신에게 담배를 권하자 해리는 운전 중에는 웬만해선 담배를 피우지 않는다며 정중히 거절했다. 그리고 아까 전 내 질문에 대해 대답했다.   
“평소엔 욕은 안하잖아요?”  
비가 들이칠까 봐 내 옆에 있는 창문을 조금만 열고 바싹 붙어서 목을 쭉 빼고 담배를 피웠다. 형편없는 꼴이었다. 거기다 우스꽝스럽기까지 했다. 꼭 거북이 같네, 에이단. 옆에서 리처드가 키득키득 웃었다. 이 년은 이제 정말 살만해진 것이다. 다행이다.   
“그렇긴 하지. 그럼 댁도 욕 얻어먹은 적 있어요?”  
“다섯 번인가? 요 몇 년 사이 에는요. 더 거슬러 올라가면 많아요. 최근엔 리처드가 좋아하는 배우에게 팬레터를 쓰고 있는 걸 옆에서 계속 건드리며 방해했다가. 아주 굉장했죠. 전 한 시간동안이나 사과해야만 했어요.”  
갑자기 책상에 앉아 심각하게 팬레터를 쓰고 있는 리처드의 모습을 떠올려봤더니, 굉장했다. 글을 쓸 때나 책을 읽을 때 리처드는 안경을 쓰곤 했으니까, 편지 내용을 모른다면 그가 회계 관련 된 업무를 하고 있을 것이라고 오해할지도 모른다. 그리고 만년필로 글을 쓰고 있는 리처드의 모습은 꽤 멋있다. 죽일 정도로. 단지 대상이 배우라는 것이 문제다. 편지의 내용은 더더욱 문제다.   
“이거 아주 전과가 화려하신 분이었네, 아미티지 씨. 제임스 매카보이가 네가 그 정도로 자길 좋아하는 걸 알면 존나 기뻐하겠다. 그치?”  
“놀리지 마…….”  
아까 전보단 많이 나아졌지만, 여전히 간헐적으로 떨리는 손을 붙들며 리처드가 내게 경고했다. 해리는 또 존나 멋있게 웃으면서 내게 말했다.   
“이제 터너 씨도 알고 계시나 보네요. 제임스 매카보이에 대해선 말조심 하는 게 좋을 거예요. 저번에 그 배우는 키가 너무 작지 않으냐고 그래서 키 큰 여배우들과 로맨스 영화를 찍으면 별로일 것 같다고 생각 없이 말했다가 무릎 꿇고 설교 들어야만 했어요. M, 말나온 김에 생각났는데 나 어쩌면 곧 만날 수 있을지도 모르거든? 만난다면 제임스 매카보이 사인 내가 받아줄게.”  
난 담배를 끄고 창문을 올렸다. 얼굴에 빗물이 튀어 찝찝하게 말라가기 시작했다. 팔짱을 낀 채 잠자코 듣고 있던 리처드는 해리가 말을 마치자 쌀쌀맞게 말했다.  
“그 때도 말했지만 007, 키는 상관없어. 제임스 매카보이잖아, 키는 문제 될 게 전혀 없다고. 그렇게 따지면 톰 크루즈에 대해선 뭐라고 말할 거야? 톰 크루즈는 그 자체만으로 굉장해. 아무도 그의 키에 대해선 지적하지 않아. 확실히 작긴 하지만. 어쨌든 키는 쓸모없어, 알았어? 난 키가 크지만 내 키가 쓸모 있던 적은 단 한 번도 없었다고. 심지어 나는 키 때문에, 너무 빨리 자라버려서, 어렸을 때 친구들 포르노 잡지나 대신 사다줘야 했어. 거지같은 일이었지. 가게 주인이 날 의심하지 않는 게 더 불쾌했고. 그 행각을 들키고 난 뒤엔 휴에게 뺨을 한 대 맞기까지 했어. 다 뺏겼고. 나도 좀 보고 싶었는데……. 그리고 사인에 대해선 싫어, 받는다면 직접 받을 거야.”  
담배를 다 피워서 손이 다시 자유로워졌으므로, 나는 리처드의 손을 대신 잡아 꾹꾹 눌러 주며 말했다. 놀렸다고 말하는 것이 더 맞을 것 같다.   
“리처드, 매카보이 너 보면 무서워서 도망친다. 인상 더럽고 자기보다 머리 한 개는 큰 아저씨가 얼굴 붉히며 종이 내밀어 봐, 존나 무서워 할 거야.”  
“아니야, 절대 겁주지 않을 거야. 만약 만난다면 아무 말 없이 사인만 받을 거라고. 그리고 웃을 거야. 괜찮다면 사인 해 주실 수 있냐고 정중하게 부탁할거라고.”  
리처드는 제임스 매카보이의 사인이 정말 간절해 보였다.   
“엠마, 그게 더 무섭지 않을까?”  
해리가 참지 못하고 큰 소리로 웃음을 터뜨리고 말하자 리처드는 얼굴을 딱딱하게 굳혔다.   
“너까지 왜 그러니?”

이윽고 플랫에 도착했다. 낡은 주차장에 차를 세우고 우리는 차에서 나왔다. 숨이 트인다. 비는 여전히 내리고 있었다. 리처드는 괜찮아졌지만 몸에 힘이 하나도 없었다. 해리와 나는 그를 양 옆에서 부축해서 좁은 계단을 함께 올라가야만 했다. 차라리 내가 업어줄까? 내가 물어봤더니 리처드는 한사코 그것만은 싫다고 고집이었다. 술에 취하지 않았음에도 리처드는 비틀비틀 걸었다. 오늘 따라 리프트가 절실했다. 저기다 오줌이나 싸갈기는 그 미친놈을 내가 잡고 싶었다. 만약 잡아낸다면 집 주인에 집세를 좀 깎아주거나, 밀려도 봐줄지 모른다. 그 자식은 언제나 집세 내는 날 이틀 전부터 연체 상습범인 내게 전화를 걸어 이번에는 제 때 맞춰서 줬으면 좋겠다고 날 괴롭혔다. 그럴 때마다 나는 저 망할 리프트나 좀 어떻게 해보라고 욕을 하고 싶었지만 그럴 수 없었다. 가식적으로 웃으면서 예, 예. 물론이죠. 이번엔 늦지 않을 겁니다. 병신처럼 말을 반복할 뿐이다. 집에 들어와서 리처드는 샤워부터 했다. 젖은 옷을 다시 맡겨야겠다고 좀 기뻐했다. 그는 역시 세탁소를 좋아한다. 그러니까 캔들도 세탁물 냄새가 나는 것을 고르는 것이다. 하지만 난 리처드를 생각하면 언제나 장미꽃 냄새가 생각난다. 아무것도 섞지 않은 것 있지 않은가, 순수하게 새빨간 것만 모아놓은 것. 어릴 때는 대체 왜 사람들이 장미꽃을 좋아하는지 몰랐는데 최근엔 알 것 같다. 괜히 좋아하는 게 아니라는 것을. 

리처드가 욕실에 들어가 샤워를 할 동안, 해리는 리처드에게 인사도 없이 곧바로 가려고 했다. 급하게 현관문으로 나가며 내게 말했다.   
“그럼 전 이만 가볼게요. 리처드가 샤워하고 있을 때 얼른 가야해요. 안 그러면 오늘 돌아가지 못할 겁니다.”  
그는 존나 다급해보였다. 바쁜 일이 있는 눈치였다. 난 그를 따라 현관문까지 갔다. 그리고 문을 여는 그에게 말했다.  
“벌써요? 아쉬워할 텐데. 저번에도 그랬고요. 차라도 한 잔하고 가지 그래요? 씨발, 미칠 노릇이네. 차라도 한 잔하라니. 말이 왜 이따위지?”  
존나 씨발, 어이없는 말이다. 내가 머리를 쥐어뜯으며 후회하니까 웃으면서 해리는 현관문을 발로 걸치고, 옆에 세워놓은 자기 우산을 집어 들었다. 그가 걸친 옷과 마찬가지로 백화점에서나 팔법한 우산이었다. 싸구려 우산과는 달리 이음새가 오차 없이 매끄럽고 깔끔하게 나와 있었다. 펼칠 때는 부드럽기까지 했다. 나도 돈이 좀 생기면 비싼 우산을 살까 잠깐 고민했을 정도였다.   
“마음은 고맙지만 다음번에요. 사실 요즘 무척 바쁘거든요. 일하다가 나온 길이었어요. 돌아가서 다시 일 해야 해요. 오늘 집에 갈 수 있을지 모르겠어요. 벌써 며칠째 붙들려 있는지……. 이거야말로 미칠 노릇이죠. 아, 리처드에겐 말하지 않으셨으면 좋겠어요. 또 괜히 미안해하니까요. 전 그걸 견딜 수 없어요.”  
벽에 삐딱하게 기대서서 나는 물었다.   
“바쁜데 고생이네요. 그런데 리처드가 그렇게 중요해요? 일하다 뛰쳐나올 정도로? 사람을 보내도 되지 않았어요?”  
그와 리처드의 관계를 뭐라고 표현해야 할까? 어울리는 수식어를 찾는 데 나는 매번 실패했다. 사전을 뒤진 적도 있었다. 사전에도 적당한 것이 나오지 않았다. 리처드의 말대로 서로를 이용? 아닌 것 같다. 적어도 해리 리히터는 확실히 아니다. 사람을 이용하는 것에 저렇게 자기희생을 퍼붓는 멍청이는 없으니까. 문을 손으로 붙잡으며 해리 리히터는 오히려 내게 물었다.  
“그러는 당신은요?”  
“…….”  
나는 마땅한 말을 찾을 수 없었다. 다시 그에게 질문했다.   
“왜 중요한 거예요?”  
“그거야, 음. 저도 말 못할 비밀이 있는 법이죠. 사람 마음은 다양하잖아요. 뭐라고 정의하기 어렵지 않나요? 오랜 세월동안 많은 사람들이 사람의 감정에 대해서 정의하려고 했지만 실패했죠. 오히려 분류만 지저분하게 늘어났을 뿐이에요. 저는 엠마를 사랑하지만 터너 씨가 생각하는 그런 종류의 사랑은 아닙니다. 저는 엠마와 섹스는커녕 연애를 할 마음도 없어요. 하지만 전 분명히 엠마를 사랑해요. 그러나 가족과 가까운 지인들에게 갖고 있는 그런 사랑도 아닙니다. 지금처럼 곁에서 지켜보는 게 좋아요. 전 엠마가 누구와 만나든 상관없어요. 엠마의 사랑을 방해할 마음도 없어요. 응원할 마음도 없지만요. 전 단지 가만히 있고 싶을 뿐입니다. 아, 터너 씨를 두고 한 소리는 아니니까 오해하지 마세요. 그런데 혹시 터너 씨 기차여행 좋아하십니까?”  
갑자기 해리가 뜬금없는 질문을 했다.  
“기차요? 그럭저럭? 여행일 경우 엔요. 기차 타고 어디 일하러 가라 그러면 미치지.”  
“예, 알겠습니다. 그럼 전 이제 정말 가볼게요.”  
복도로 나서는 그를 나는 다시 붙잡았다.   
“저기, 리히터 씨.”  
“예.”  
“저 어쩌면 전시 또 있을지도 모르는데요.”  
그는 나와 친하지 않았지만, 왠지 그에게 오늘 W 교수에게 전해들은 소식에 대해서 말을 해주고 싶었다. 이유는 모른다.   
“그렇습니까?”  
“사치 갤러리에서……. 모르겠다, 괜한 소리한 것 같네요. 확실한 것도 아닌데.”  
그리고 또 후회했다. 하지만 해리 리히터는 나서다 말고 멈춰 서서 진심으로 나를 축하해줬다.  
“굉장한 일이네요. 정말 축하드립니다. 리처드에게도 말하셨나요?”  
“아직. 저녁 먹으면서 얘기 하려고 했었는데. 보다시피 이렇게 됐죠?”  
손으로 욕실 쪽을 가리키며 내가 말하자 해리는 알겠다는 듯이 고개를 끄덕이며 웃었다.   
“이런, 기쁜 소식을 제가 먼저 알아서 안타깝네요. 리처드에게도 말해주세요, 몹시 기뻐할 거예요.”  
“그럼 잘 가요. 비 오는데 조심해서 가세요.”  
“예, 감사합니다. 다시 한 번 전시 축하드립니다. 다음에 뵙죠.”  
해리 리히터가 돌아가고 나서 나는 담배를 찾았다. 공장에서 잘못 나왔는지 담배 두 개비가 샴쌍둥이처럼 붙어있었다. 난 조심스럽게 붙은 놈들을 떼어냈으나, 옆구리가 푹 파여서 그만 부스러기가 떨어져 나왔다. 서로 붙어있던 얇은 종잇조각이 떨어져 나간 두 개비 전부 버려야만 했다. 옆에 있던 멀쩡한 담배를 골라 불을 붙였다. 

담배를 연달아 두 대 피웠다. 그래도 리처드는 나오지 않았다. 원래 씻는 데 좀 오래 걸리긴 하지만 그래도 너무 길었다. 걱정이 되어서 욕실로 다가가 문에다 귀를 대고 리처드를 불렀다.  
“리치, 기절했어? 왜 이렇게 안 나와?”  
물소리와 함께 리처드의 목소리가 젖은 것처럼 축축하게 들렸다.   
“내 몸을 보고 있었어.”  
“왜?”  
“상처를 세고 있었어.”  
다시 담배를 피우고 싶어졌다. 연달아 피웠더니 속이 좀 메스꺼웠지만, 모르겠다. 문에 등을 기대고 난 담배를 꺼내 물고 리처드에게 물었다.   
“신경 쓰여?”  
“응. 꼭 낙서한 것 같잖아. 흉해.”  
작은 목소리로 그가 대답했다. 시무룩했다.   
“아니야, 넌 존나 예뻐. 넌 끝내줘.”  
“하지만 싫어. 넌 몸에 이런 거 없잖아.”  
“나도 잘 보면 흉터 꽤 있어. 멍청하게 굴다가 다친 거. 무릎에도 있어, 어렸을 때 넘어져서 생긴 거야. 등에는 네 손톱자국도 있고.”  
“희미해서 잘 보이지도 않던걸. 손톱자국은 미안해. 그렇게 될 줄 몰랐어.”  
물소리가 멎었다. 리처드는 미안한지 한숨을 쉬었는데, 그 소리가 여기까지 다 들렸다. 집주인 목을 따야한다. 그 새끼는 이딴 집을 만들어 놓고도 돈을 꼬박꼬박 받아가는 악랄한 자식이다. 리프트나 고쳐놓지, 씨발놈. 재떨이를 미처 가져 오지 못했으므로 난 추하게 담뱃재를 손에다가 털어야만 했다. 바닥에 턴다면 리처드에게 털릴 것이기 때문이다.   
“너만 그런 게 싫으면 나도 어디 문신이나 할까?”  
“뭐? 문신은 싫어.”  
리처드가 정색했다. 난 아랑곳하지 않고 끝내 담배에 불을 붙이며 그에게 되물었다.   
“뭐가 괜찮을까. 네 이름이라도 문신해?”  
내가 웃으면서 실없이 물었더니 리처드는 나를 나무랐다.  
“나하고 헤어지면 그 땐 어떡하려고? 몸에 영원히 남는 건데 왜 그렇게 쉽게 생각해?”  
“조니 뎁처럼 글자 몇 개 지우면 되지. WINO FOREVER.”  
“그 사람은 위노나 라이더와 계속 만났어야 했어. 어울렸는데…….”  
리처드는 내가 문신에 대해서 얘기하는 것이 싫은지 말을 돌렸다.   
“마음처럼 되겠냐, 그게? 지들도 사정이 있었겠지. 그래, 리치. 네 생각은 어때? 문신할까?”  
“문신은 싫어.”  
단호하게 말하는 그에게 나는 대답했다.   
“그럼 네가 나를 칼로 찔러.”  
그리고 담배를 끄려고 하는데, 시발 끌 곳을 찾지 못하겠다. 필터까지 다 탈 때까지 내버려둬야겠다. 필터에 가까워지자 담배 연기가 정신병자처럼 춤추기 시작한다.   
“그건 더 싫어. 네 몸에 상처내고 싶지 않아.”  
“멍은 잘만 만드는 년이.”  
“그래서 살찌운다고 했잖아.”  
리처드가 좀 화난 목소리로 내게 따졌다. 난 몸을 돌려 욕실 문을 두드렸다.   
“다 씻었으면 이제 그만 보고 나와. 보고 싶어.”  
그는 화낼 때 지독히도 섹시하기 때문에 난 놓치고 싶지 않았다.   
“아직 덜 셌어. 너 때문에 다시 세야 돼. 열일곱 개까지 찾았는데, 네가 말거는 바람에 까먹었거든. 가로로 난 흉터위에 세로로 덧새겨진 것도 하나로 쳐야 하나? 아니면 따로 세어야 하나? 하나로 쳐서 세고 있었는데, 다시 해야 할지도 모르겠다.”  
“나와. 내가 대신 세줄게.”  
“싫어. 넌 걸핏하면 운단 말이야, 멍청아. 그럼 나까지 울어야 하잖아.”  
“안 울게.”  
“정말?”  
“응, 안 울게. 약속 할 테니까 얼른 나와. 손가락도 걸어줄까? 얼른, 리치. 보고 싶대도.”


	72. Chapter 72

K에게. 난 그 날 결국 리처드의 상처를 세는 걸 포기해야만 했어. 스무 개쯤 세다가 눈물이 나서. 내가 이럴 줄 알았어, 이래서 싫다고 말했잖아. 리처드는 애처럼 눈물을 글썽이는 내 얼굴을 세게 문지르며 웃었어. 난 부끄러워서 뭐라고 할 말이 없었어. 존나, 씨발, 아, 씨발. 손가락까지 걸면서 약속했는데 말이야. 대신 나는 리처드의 몸에 있는 점을 세주겠다고 말했고, 리처드는 흔쾌히 허락했어. 리처드는 얼굴엔 점이 하나도 없지만 몸에는 찾아보면 꽤 있어. 가슴 바로 밑에도, 팔에도, 등에는 꽤 많이. 너 사람이긴 하구나, 점을 세다 말고 내가 말하니까 리처드는 그럼 내가 뭔 줄 알았어? 엎드려있다 몸을 돌려 내 쪽을 보며 말했어. 천산 줄 알았지. 내가 웃으니까 리처드도 따라서 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 내 품에 안겼어. 그의 등을 어루만지며 난 사치 갤러리에 대해서 말해줬어. 리처드는 정말 기뻐했지. 존나 그 땐 아무것도 안 부럽더라. 그러니까 말이야, K. 난 존나 별 볼일 없는 놈인데 리처드는 날 굉장한 놈으로 봐준다고. 그거면 됐지, 씨발. 뭘 더 바라겠어. 다른 사람한텐 그런 거 굳이 안 바라. 우리는 정말 괜찮았어. 한 동안 끝내줬다고. 리처드는 사람 죽이는 짓을 잘 했지. 내가 말하는 죽이는 짓은 긍정적인 거야. 미치게 끝내주도록 굴었다고. 그건 내가 그 년에게 푹 빠질 수밖에 없는 이유야. 

자, 존나 얘기하고 싶지 않긴 하지만 이제 내가 살면서 다녀왔던 가장 이상한 여행에 대해 말해주려고 해. 이건 그래도 내 인생에 있어서 중요한 부분이거든. 좆같지 않아? 이상한데 중요하다니. 얘기 안하고 넘기려고 했는데, 내 전시에 대해 구구절절한 설명을 늘어놓지 않기 위해선 아무래도 말해야겠다. 난 작품에 대해 내 입으로 말하는 게 존나, 존나게 싫어. 그런 병신 같은 짓은 지금도 안 한다. 어쨌든 너도 나도 이상하다는 점에 있어선 동의할 거야. K, 이 걸 여행이라고 부를 수 있을까? 휴가? 휴가도 아닌 것 같다. 세상에 어떤 여행도 이 같은 것은 없어. 엄마가 존나 노래를 불러대는 피정에 가까운 것 같은데, 피정도 아니야. 이것은 일주일간 내가 겪었던 기묘한 일에 대한 수기에 가깝다. 그리고 유령에 관한 이야기야. 또 다른 정신병자에 관한 이야기이기도 하지. 다시 생각하니 오싹하네. 술이라도 마실래? 마실 수 있다면. 

2008년 2월 10일 아침, 리처드와 나는 워털루 역에 도착했다. 역에는 이미 리히터 부자가 나와 있었다. 여행은 그들과 함께하는 것이었다. 일전에 기차 여행을 좋아하냐고 물었던 해리 리히터의 말은 괜한 말이 아니었다. 우리는 대합실에 앉아 기차를 기다렸다. 기다리는 동안 서로 아무 말이 없었다. 마치 에드워드 호퍼의 그림들처럼 적막감을 가지고 각자 있었다. 같은 공간에 있었지만, 개별적으로 말이다. 객체가 좆같다. 섞이지 않는 건 더더욱 좆같다. 튀는 건 불쾌하다. 그 날은 비도 오지 않았고, 평년보다 꽤 따스했지만 대합실은 북적이는 숱한 사람들에도 불구하고 냉기가 감돌았다. 에릭 리히터는 신문을 읽었고, 해리 리히터는 시종 바쁘게 전화를 받고 있었다. 그 인간은 여전히 바빴다. 그리고 앞으로도 바쁠 것이다. 그가 영원히 바쁘길 바란다. 리히터와 나 사이에 앉아 리처드는 커다란 막대 사탕을 손에 들고 있었지만 그것을 먹지는 않았다. 막대를 잡고 돌리며 장난을 쳤을 뿐이다. 리처드, 부산스럽게 굴지 마라. 막대 사탕 포장지를 뜯고 한 입 맛보려는 리처드를 리히터가 점잖게 타일렀다. 배가 좀 고픈데요, 리처드가 시무룩하게 대꾸하자 리히터는 말없이 눈짓만 보냈다. 결국 리처드는 포장을 도로 봉해야만 했다. 나는 대합실 의자에 느슨하게 기대 앉아 오고가는 사람들을 지켜보며 내가 왜 이 같은 미친 짓에 동참해야 하는지 나름대로 납득을 하기 위해 다시금 노력했다. 갑작스러운 여행은 아니었다. 일주일 전, 저녁식사를 하며 리처드가 말을 꺼냈다. 물론 우리는 싸웠다. 그와 싸운 것에 대해 지루하게 늘어놓고 싶지는 않다. 다시 생각해도 날 미치게 만드니까. 대강 정리하자면 에릭 리히터가 햄프셔에 위치한 자신의 저택에 리처드는 물론 나까지 초대했다는 것이다. 나는 1월 한 달은 물론이고, 2월 달도 전시구상으로 인해 정신이 하나도 없었고, 꽤 초조함에 시달리고 있었다. 아무것도 안 나왔으니까. 괜찮은 생각이 떠오르지 않았다. 모리스 탓을 다시 하려한다. 그 새끼가 내 천사에 대해 내가 얘기하는 것을 망설이게 만들었다. 그런 개새끼들이 내 천사에 대해 마음대로 헐뜯을까 봐 겁이 났던 것이다. 그러나 리처드는 모리스 같은 놈들을 그다지 신경 쓰지 않았다. 자신은 예전에 더한 놈도 알고 있었다는 것이다. 놈은 리처드에게 부정적인 감정으로 가득한 평론가였는데, 리처드를 지독히도 싫어하고 리처드의 모든 공연을 비난하면서 꾸준히 리처드의 공연을 찾아왔다고 한다. 그것도 로열석에 앉아, 시퍼렇게 눈을 빛내면서 말이다. 공연이 끝나면 그는 리처드에 대해 혹독한 비평을 가했고, 그 비평의 대부분을 차지하는 것은 그가 힘 있고 위엄 있어야 할 대목에서도 너무 연약한 느낌을 가지고 있다는 것이다. 그 밖에도 말하자니 가관이다. 리처드가 보여주는 연기에선 부정적인 사연이 느껴진다나, 그 부정함은 사람들이 존나게 좋아하는 위험한 스캔들과 관계에 의해 형성된 것이다. 사생활 더러운 거 있지 않은가, 그 게 느껴진다고 했다. 정숙하지 못하고 은밀하고 부정한 연기에 통달했다는 칭찬인지 욕인지 모호한 말도 지껄였다. 그래서 네 생각은 어때, 티나. 연약한 게 나빠? 부정한 건 나빠? 리처드는 그의 비평을 스크랩해서 가지고 있었다. 존나게 지독한 년이었다. 나라면 그런 욕을 얻어먹는다면 눈물까지 찔끔 나왔을 텐데, 아무렇지도 않게 훑어보고 있었다. 아니야, 넌 존나 착해. 정말? 나쁘지 않고? 응, 착해. 그런데 왜 날 나쁘다고 말하지, 이 사람은. 몰라, 저런 씨발놈 글은 생각하기도 싫어. 내가 말하니까 리처드는 웃기만 했다. 안경을 벗으며 스크랩북을 닫고 내 머리카락을 매만지며 다시 말했다. 난 이런 사람한테도 십 년을 시달렸는데, 그런 어린애 하나 정도야. 신경 쓰지 마, 네가 하고 싶은 대로 해. 리처드의 허리를 끌어안으며 난 그의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻었고 한숨을 쉬었다. 난 사람들이 너에 대해 함부로 판단하고 말하는 게 싫어. 리처드가 말했다. 너에 대해 말하는 게 싫은 게 아니고? 난 놀라서 고개를 들고 그의 얼굴을 똑바로 보았다. 리처드는 무덤덤한 표정으로 나를 응시하며 옅은 미소를 서서히 거두었다. 에이단, 결국 네 작품이야. 내가 아니라, 네 것. 나를 팔았다 하더라도 그건 결국 너야. 리처드는 때로 지독히도 냉정하게 굴 때가 있다. 나는 그 날 응석을 좀 부리고 싶었다. 여하튼 그 와중에 리처드가 꺼낸 말은 날 기절하게 만드는 것이었다. 태연히 기차 티켓을 내보이는 그를 보며 난 리처드가 미친 것이 아닌가 의심까지 했다. 물론 그는 미쳤지만, 완전히 미쳤을까 하는 것이다. 리처드가 그 좆같은 얘기를 꺼내기 전까지 우리는 꽤 좋았다. 리처드도 나처럼 전시로 들떠있었고, 매일 어떻게 되어 가느냐 물어보기까지 했다. 물론 앞서 말했듯이 의견이 갈릴 때도 종종 있었지만, 결국은 그의 말이 맞을 때가 많았으므로 난 수긍하는 쪽이었고, 리처드는 언제나 나를 보듬어준다고 표현하는 게 맞을까, 실컷 냉정하게 쏘아붙여놓고서는 마무리는 네가 정말 자랑스러워, 넌 굉장해, 였으니까. 리처드는 나를 다루는 법을 너무 쉽게 알아버렸다. 그렇게 말하며 내 허벅지 위를 그 기다란 손으로 환상적으로 더듬는데, 난 언제나 정직하게 서버렸다. 그리고 섹스하면 죽을 것 같았다. 좋아서. 정말이다. 죽도록 좋았다. 

워털루 역에서 윈체스터로 향하는 기차 티켓 두 장. 머무는 기간은 딱 일주일이었다. 난 우선 최대한 화내지 않으려고 노력하며 리처드에게 일 핑계를 댔다. 그 말을 하면서 내 얼굴은 경련을 일으키기까지 했다. 하지만 소용없는 짓이었다. 봉투에 다시 티켓을 집어넣으며 손가락을 살짝 구부려 그것을 다시 매끄럽게 닫아놓고 그건 그 사람이 알아서 한다던 걸, 그래. 그 사람은 그 교수와 아는 사이라고 했으니까. 교수만 괜찮다면 네가 신경 쓸 문젠 하나도 없잖아. 라며 시큰둥하게 대답했다. 내 자존심을 죄다 모아서 불태우는 발언이었다. 그리고 우리는 싸웠다. 난 리처드에게 넌 날 대체 어떻게 생각 하냐고, 세상에 어느 밸도 없는 새끼가 그런 데 같이 가냐고, 네가 지금 제정신으로 내게 그딴 말을 꺼내는 거냐고 언성을 높였고 리처드는 입술을 깨물며 차갑게 내게 말했다. 하지만 네가 같이 가지 않으면 나 혼자 가야 하는데. 일주일 동안 너 없이 그 곳에서 혼자 지내야 한단 말이야. 넌 그걸 바라? 난 그걸 바라지 않아. 네가 같이 가줬으면 좋겠어. 그의 태도에 난 화가 머리끝까지 올라와서 쥐고 있던 스푼을 내동댕이쳤다. 그럼 씨발, 너도 안가면 되잖아 씨발년아. 왜 가겠다는 건데? 좆같다면서 왜 나까지 데려가려는 거야? 흥분한 내가 목에 핏대까지 세우자 리처드는 나처럼 얼굴에 경련을 일으키며 접시 옆에 놓인 물 컵을 집어 들어 내게 찬물을 끼얹었다. 소리 지르지 마, 제발. 신경질적인 목소리로 그렇게 말하는데 난 갑자기 정신이 확 돌아버렸다. 식탁을 뒤엎었다. 접시와 그릇들이 바닥에 떨어지며 다 깨졌고, 리처드는 울음을 터뜨렸다. 넌 내가 매번 네가 하자는 대로 다 해주니까 존나 만만하지, 쌍년아. 들어주는 것도 한계가 있어, 너 미친 거 아니야? 어떻게 같이 가자는 말을 아무렇지도 않게 할 수 있어? 난, 씨발, 네가 그 인간이랑 계속 연락하고 만나는 것도 돌아버릴 것 같은데 일주일이나 그 개자식이랑 같이 지내자고? 그러고도 나는 분이 풀리지 않아 의자를 걷어차 버렸다. 안 그래도 전시 때문에 머리가 복잡하고 신경이 곤두서 있었는데, 도저히 참을 수가 없던 것이다. 리처드는 훌쩍이면서 말없이 손등으로 눈물만 훔쳤다. 그리고 앞섬을 손으로 꽉 틀어지며 서럽게 흐느꼈다. 그래서 난 더 화가 났다. 대답을 하라고, 좆같은 년아. 처울지 말고 말을 해, 시발! 내가 다그치니까 엉망이 된 식탁위에 엎드리며 신경질적으로 몸을 떨고 크게 울었다. 내가 울지 말고 대답하랬지, 어? 다시 한 번 내가 의자를 걷어차며 소리를 지르니까 리처드는 그제야 고개를 들고 새빨개진 얼굴로 내게 소리를 질렀다. 거긴 무서워, 무섭단 말이야. 난 혼자 그 곳에 가고 싶지 않아. 하지만 가지 않으면 안 돼. 넌 몰라, 내가 왜 그래야 하는지 모른단 말이야. 리처드가 계속 우는 꼴을 보고 싶지 않아서 난 나가려고 했다. 그러자 리처드는 급하게 의자에서 일어나 나를 붙잡았다. 내가 뿌리치니까 심지어 내 다리를 붙잡고 바닥에 쓰러져 매달렸다. 제발, 에이단. 그가 애원하는 모습은 견딜 수 없었으므로 난 씩씩거리며 말했다. 왜 가지 않으면 안 돼? 대체 왜? 왜 그렇게 살아야 하는 건데? 내 바짓단을 꽉 붙들며 리처드는 내 다리에 얼굴을 맞대었다. 말할 수 없어, 그건. 아무에게도 말할 수 없어. 그리고 기어이 과호흡을 일으켜서 난 그를 두고 나갈 수 없게 되었다. 종이봉투를 가지고 와 리처드의 얼굴에 갖다 대고 그를 진정시켜야만 했다. 

결국은 같이 가겠다고 대답할 수밖에 없었다.  
리처드는 계속 무섭다는 말만 했다. 그리고 일주일 동안 리처드는 내 비위를 맞춰주려고 지독히도 노력했다. 난 리처드가 내 눈치를 보는 것이 못 견디게 괴롭다. 고통스럽기까지 했다. 지켜보고 있자면, 폐는 물론 심장까지 다 타들어가는 것 같았다. 그것도 모자라 리처드는 내 폐를 물에 잠기게 만든다. 난 숨을 쉴 수 없다. 

다시, 대합실. 연이은 통화에 자리를 비웠던 해리 리히터는 기차 시간이 다 되어서야 돌아왔다. 그는 옷가지와 짐이 든 캐리어 두 개를 밀며 승강장으로 앞서 걸어갔다. 나 역시 캐리어를 밀며 그를 뒤따라갔다. 난 리처드의 캐리어도 대신 들어줬다. 그가 또 손을 떨고 있었기 때문이다. 바퀴가 굴러가는 소리는, 최악이다. 내 몸 위를 기어가는 것 같다.   
“에릭, 정말 배가 좀 고픈데요. 늦잠을 자서 아침을 못 먹었거든요. 사탕 먹으면 안 될까요? 깨무는 소리가 싫으시면, 소리 나지 않도록 녹여 먹을게요.”  
캐리어 대신 손에 들린 막대사탕이 못내 아쉬운지 리처드가 에릭 리히터의 눈치를 보며 물었다. 에릭 리히터는 한숨을 쉬며 자신의 외투 주머니에서 초콜릿 바 하나를 꺼냈다.  
“넌 여전하구나.”  
그가 자신에게 초콜릿 바를 내밀자 리처드는 웃으면서 그것을 받았다.   
“아.”  
“결국 이 걸 원했던 거지?”  
“고맙습니다.”  
초콜릿 바의 포장지를 벗기며 리처드는 이를 드러내지 않고 소리 없이 입 꼬리만 올려 웃었다. 그리고 초콜릿을 깨물었다. 숨막히게 야했다. M, 아침 안 먹고 왔어? 나도 못 먹었는데. 대체 아침부터 난리람, 경우 없는 사람들 같으니. 다시 걸려온 전화를 어깨에 끼워 엉거주춤하게 받으며 해리가 물었다. 응, 너도 먹을래? 리처드는 한 조각을 떼어 내어 해리의 입술에 집어넣어주었다. 고마워, 해리는 리처드에게 웃으면서 다정하게 말했고, 이제 정말 통화가 불가능합니다. 이따 제가 다시 걸겠습니다. 전화를 건 상대에게는 무뚝뚝한 태도로 사무적인 말을 하며 모바일을 꺼버렸다. 해리 리히터는 자신의 뼛속까지 스며있는 계급의 물을 털어내려고 오늘 꽤나 노력하고 왔다. 평소에 늘 갖춰있던 수트가 아니라 편한 차림새였는데, 챙이 있는 모자를 쓰고 있는 리처드와 나란히 걸으니 꼭 버니 푸치스의 일러스트처럼 영국이 아니라 미국인들 같은 분위기를 풍겼다. 티나, 너도 아침 못 먹었잖아. 좀 먹어. 이번엔 내게 초콜릿 조각을 내밀며 리처드가 말했다. 그러나 나는 지금 아무것도 먹고 싶지 않았다. 기분이 몹시 언짢았기 때문이다. 됐어, 배 안고파. 내가 거절하자 리처드는 침울한 표정을 지으며 기어들어가는 목소리로 말했다. 기분이 안 좋구나……. 그 목소리가 퍽 나를 졸아들게 만들었으므로 나는 머리를 흔들며 얼른 둘러댔다. 아니야, 아직 잠이 덜 깨서 입맛이 없어서 그래. 

나는 얼떨떨한 상태로 기차에 탔고, 좌석은 테이블을 가운데 끼고 마주보는 것이었다. 정방향에 리히터와 리처드가 앉고 나와 해리는 역방향으로 앉았다. 어쩔 수 없었다. 역방향에 앉는다면 리처드는 어지러움을 호소하며 멀미를 하고 말 것이다.   
“헤이, 노니, 노니, 노…….”  
기차 안에서 리처드는 잠시도 가만히 있지 못했다. 창가에 앉아 밖을 내다보며 노래를 흥얼거렸는데, 듣고 싶지 않은 노래였다. 그건 리히터도 마찬가지였다.  
“리처드, 기차 안에서 노래 부르지 마.”  
어린애처럼 흥얼거리는 리처드에게 쌀쌀맞은 목소리로 리히터가 말하자 리처드는 다시 침울한 표정을 지으며 자기 손가락을 만지작거렸다.   
“하지만 심심한걸요.”  
“정 심심하거든 책이라도 읽어.”  
리히터는 옆구리에 끼고 있던 제인 오스틴의 오만과 편견을 건네며 말했다.   
“기차 안에서 책을 읽으면 머리가 아프고 속이 울렁거려요.”   
리처드는 칭얼거렸다. 난 담배가 말렸다. 환장할 것 같다.   
“아까 배고프다고 했지, 뭐라도 좀 먹겠니?”  
“괜찮아요. 초콜릿 먹었잖아요.”  
“그럼 조용히 하고 노래는 더 이상 부르지 말거라.”  
“네…….”  
“표정은, 얼굴 펴. 그렇게 심심해? 고작 한 시간 반이야, 못 참겠어?”   
“정말 심심하단 말이에요. 책은 싫고, 제가 대체 뭘 해야 하죠?”  
“M, 드라마라도 볼래?”  
해리 리히터가 PMP를 꺼냈다.   
“드라마? 아니야, 그것도 그다지. 뭘 보고 싶지 않아, 멀미를 하고 말거야.”  
리처드는 고개를 저으며 한숨을 쉬었다. 그리고 결국 쓰고 있던 모자를 벗고 창에 머리를 맞대고 잠드는 것을 택했다. 같이 볼래요, 터너 씨? 이어폰 한 쪽을 내게 건네며 해리가 물었다. 저도 토할 것 같아서 안 볼래요. 내가 대답하자 해리는 머쓱하게 웃었다. 그리고 혼자서 이어폰 양쪽을 다 끼고 드라마를 봤다. 리히터는 오만과 편견을 읽었고, 나는 손을 쉬고 있자니 숨이 막혀서 주머니를 뒤졌는데, 빌어먹을. 아침에 허둥지둥 나온다고 아이팟을 챙기고 나오지 않았다. 벌써부터 앞이 캄캄하다. 대신 모바일을 꺼내 아무에게나 연락을 했다. 이건 내가 못 견딜 상황에 놓이면 하는 버릇이었는데, 어디론가 탈출하는 대신 머리라도 다른 곳으로 돌리기 위한 몸부림이다. 

카렌, 나 좀 살려주라.  
카렌, 자냐.  
카렌, 뭐해.  
카렌, 새벽이 아니니까 나 좀 봐줄래?  
카렌, 나 미치겠다.  
카렌, 이 인간들은 제정신이 아니야.  
카렌, 해리 리히터는 지금 프렌즈를 보고 있어. 돌겠군.  
카렌, 정말 자?  
카렌, 제인 오스틴 좋아해?  
카렌, 난 싫어하는데  
카렌, 왜냐면 다아시가 싫어  
카렌, 북과남에 나오는 쏜튼이 더 귀엽지 않냐?  
카렌, 나만 그런가? 쏜튼은 좀 귀엽지 않아? 마마보이 같아 요즘 사람이라면 결혼 못할 거야 무엇보다 그 인간 여동생이 씨발년이지

에이지 나 씻고 왔어요. 난리 났네, 난리 났어. 그러게 왜 억지로 가서 그 고생이에요? - Karen  
내 미친년이 내가 안가면 목이라도 매달 것처럼 굴잖아  
하여간 당하고 산다니까 - Karen  
아니야 탄네 이번엔 내가 이긴 것 같아  
그걸 내가 어떻게 믿어요? - Karen  
저 년이 존나 울었거든 진짜야 존나 울었어 매달렸어  
당신이 더 울었겠죠 - Karen  
아니거든?   
어쨌든 난 오늘 바빠요, 친구들과 약속 있단 말이에요 곧 나가봐야 해요 준비도 해야 하고 - Karen  
예수는 기어이 나를 버렸구나  
에이지 당신이 먼저 버렸겠죠 나중에 연락해요 - Karen  
그래 네 말이 맞아 알았어

“저기요.”  
카렌에게 버림받은 난 결국 해리를 찾을 수밖에 없었다. 내가 어깨를 건드리며 부르자, 해리 리히터는 끼고 있던 이어폰 한 쪽을 빼고 무슨 일이시죠? 하고 물었다.  
“같이 좀 봅시다.”  
“아, 진작 그러지. 왜 이제야 그래요? 처음부터 다시 안 볼 겁니다. 아시겠어요?”  
해리가 인상을 찌푸리며 내게 이어폰 한 쪽을 주었다.   
“상관없어요.”  
그리고 난 그와 함께 프렌즈를 보았지만 하나도 재미없었다. 원래는 존나 재밌는 시트콤인데, 재밌는 걸 전혀 느낄 수 없었다. 이상했다. 챈들러와 조이가 헛짓거리를 해도 하나도 우습지 않았다. 그래서 거의 보는 둥 마는 둥 하며 나는 리처드만 뚫어져라 봤다. 살이 찌긴 했나? 아직은 잘 모르겠다. 여전히 뺨이 가여울 정도로 푹 꺼진데다, 눈 밑이 퀭했다. 게다가 안색이 지나치게 창백해서 자고 있으면 꼭 죽은 사람 같아 나는 새벽에 자다 깨면 몇 번 씩 리처드의 가슴 위에 귀를 갖다 대고 심장이 뛰는 것을 확인해야만 했다. 그래도 불안해서 코에 손을 가져가서 그가 숨을 쉬는 것 까지 확인했다. ……그건 사람이 견딜 수 있는 일이 아니다. 차창에 머리를 기대고 잠든 리처드는 스르르 리히터 쪽으로 미끄러졌다. 리히터는 리처드가 제 어깨에 기대 잘 수 있도록 몸을 좀 틀었다. 그러자 더 이상 책을 읽을 수 없었다. 페이지를 넘기기 불편해졌기 때문이다. 난 기분이 좆같아졌다. 어느 정도 체념했지만, 그렇다고 해서 괜찮지 않은 건 아니기 때문이다. 나라고 질투를 자존심과 함께 버린 것은 아니니까. 그에게 기대 리처드는 잠꼬대를 했다. CC가 유령을 찾으러 간대요. 말려주세요, 전 무섭단 말이에요. 같이 가지 않으면 CC는 화를 낼 텐데. 그런 리처드의 손을 잡으며 리히터는 피식 웃었다. 유령은 없어, 로. 그런데도 리처드는 잠꼬대를 멈추지 않았다. CC, 난 무서워. 안 가면 안 돼? 왜 굳이 가려고 해? 화내지 마, CC. 갈게. 가면 되잖아. 넌 왜 나만 보면 화를 내. 날 바보라고 부르지 마, CC. 무서워서 그런단 말이야.

난 리처드가 내도록 말했던 만하임 저택에 나타난다는 유령의 정체가 궁금해졌다. 기차 티켓을 보여주던 날, 그 거지같은 소동 이후로 리처드는 반드시 가야하는 이유에 대해선 끝내 말하지 않았지만 자신이 그 곳을 무서워하고 꺼리는 까닭에 대해선 말해줬다. 유령이 나타나기 때문이라고 했다. 점점 더 궁금해졌으므로 난 결국 참지 못하고 프렌즈를 보는 데 집중하고 있는 해리 리히터의 팔을 꼬집었다. 그는 소스라치게 놀라며 이어폰 줄을 잡아 뽑았다. 덕분에 난 내 달팽이관이 뽑히는 줄 알았다. 그리고 내게 정색했다.  
“터너 씨, 놀라서 기절할 뻔 했어요. 뭐하는 짓이에요? 저한테 관심 있으세요? 남자 하나론 만족 못하세요?”  
“미친 소리 하네, 댁을 누가 좋아한다고. 유령이 뭔데요? 리처드가 계속 그 소리하던데.”  
난 귀가 아파서 문지르고 있어야만 했고, 이런 씹새끼, 존나게도 세게 잡아 당겼네. 정말 귀가 터질 것처럼 아프다. 더 이상 시트콤을 보는 것을 포기하고 해리 리히터는 이어폰 줄을 정리하고 PMP전원을 꺼서 도로 집어넣어버렸다. 그리고 미묘한 웃음을 보였다.   
“호수에 사는 유령얘긴가 보네요. 곧 알게 되실 겁니다.”  
“아, 그러니까 그게 뭐냐고요. 난 궁금한 거 존나 못 참거든요.”  
“여기서 얘기해봤자 이해 못하실 거예요. 도착하면 얘기 해 드릴게요.”  
난 해리 리히터에게 다시 질문할 수 없었다. 유령 얘기가 나오자, 조지아네 집 고양이들처럼 리처드가 몸을 바들바들 떨며 소리를 질렀기 때문이다.   
“안 돼, CC. 제발 불을 끄지 마. 무섭단 말이야, 불 좀, CC, 제발……!”  
그러면서 잠에서 깼는데 아주 볼만했다. 얼굴이 새파랗게 질려서 식은땀까지 흘리고 있었다. 꽤 귀엽기까지 했다. 눈가에 잡힌 주름도 보이지 않을 정도로 어수룩해보였다. 나이든 남자에게서 앳된 인상을 받기란 쉽지 않은 법이다. 난 여태껏 서른이 넘도록 어린애다움을 갖고 있는 사람은 리처드밖에 보지 못했고, 앞으로도 그럴 것 같다. 그러나 아쉽진 않다. 백치는 어디를 가나 고생하니까, 곁에 있으면 지치므로. 사람이 괜히 속물이 되는 것이 아니다. 천진한 건 고통스럽다. 왜 그래, M. 악몽 꿨어? 해리가 놀라서 리처드에게 묻자 리처드는 바로 대답을 하지 못하고 주변을 불안하게 두리번거렸다. 난 그런 리처드의 머리카락을 죽 잡아당겼다.   
“도로 자라, 미친년아. 존나 못 봐주겠네.”  
“왜 또 화를 내.”  
내 손을 신경질적으로 쳐내며 리처드가 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸렸다. 난 아랑곳하지 않고 또 잡아당겼다.   
“자라고, 그냥. 푹 자. 아주 거슬리니까 주무세요, 알았죠?”  
“머리카락 좀 당기지 마, 에이단. 아프단 말이야.”  
“뭐, 시발년아. 억울하면 도로 자.”  
우는 소리를 하는 리처드의 머리카락을 또 죽 잡아당기니까 리처드는 너 정말! 화를 내며 내 손목을 붙잡고 비틀려고 했고, 갑자기 지켜보고 있던 에릭 리히터가 하하, 큰 소릴 내며 웃었다. 그건 빈정거리는 건 아니었다. 정말 재미있다는 표정이었다. 난 저 남자가 저렇게 쾌활하게 웃는 건 처음 봤다. 그가 저렇게 웃을 줄 아는 사람이라고 생각하지도 못했으므로, 나는 적잖이 놀랐고 놀라긴 해리도 마찬가지였다. 아버지 그렇게 웃으시는 거 오랜만에 보네요, 딱딱한 얼굴로 그가 말하자 리히터는 아들에게 싸늘한 얼굴로 그래? 대꾸했을 뿐이다. 부자가 서로 날 세우고 있는 모습은 나를 침울하게 만들 뿐이다. 이제 막 잠에서 깨어난 천사와 놀려고 한다. 리처드에게서 손목을 빼내 차가운 그의 뺨을 툭툭 치면서 어르듯이 말했다.   
“도로 자, 알았지?”  
“잠 다 깼어. 안 잘 거야, 이제.”  
리처드는 눈을 흘기며 이까지 꽉 깨물었다.   
“지랄한다, 자.”  
“왜 자꾸 날 재우려고 해?”  
볼멘 목소리로 내게 쏘아대는 리처드를 놀리고 싶어졌다. 리처드의 말투를 흉내 내며 난 비아냥거렸다.   
“그거야 깨있으면 좆같은 노래나 부르고 토할 것 같아요, 멀미할 것 같아요, 머리가 아파요, 조잘조잘 대는 거 듣기 싫으니까. 얌전히 자, 쌍년아.”  
“내가 언제 그런 식으로 말했다고?”  
그러니까 리처드는 얼굴이 새빨갛게 달아올라서 부끄러워했다. 침울한 기분을 잊을 수 있었다. 심지어 재밌기까지 했다. 난 리처드를 더 놀렸다.   
“맞잖아. 배가 좀 고픈걸요, 녹여서 먹을게요. 머리가 아파요. 초콜릿 먹었으니까 괜찮아요. 아이고, 리치. 그러셨어요? 머리가 아프셔서 어떡해요? 큰일이네.”  
리처드는 부러 혀 짧은 소리를 내며 과장되게 자신을 흉내 내는 내 목을 조르고 싶어 했다. 리히터는 테이블에 팔을 괴고 고개를 숙인 채 큭큭 거리며 웃었다. 그런 모습이 근사하다는 것이 나를 또 없어보이게 만들었다. 내가 언제까지 이런 기분을 오고가야 하는 걸까. 술에 잔뜩 취해 건물 옥상에 올라가 있는 것 같다. 기분이 끝내주게 좋다가도, 까마득한 아래를 내려다보면 겁이 나고, 뒤를 돌아 다시 내려가자니 나를 여기까지 내몬 친구 놈들이 나를 비웃을까 봐 돌아갈 수도 없었다. 해리도 이번엔 우스운 모양이었다. 그는 웃다 못해 거의 울려고 했다. 아, 미치겠다. 터너 씨 리처드 흉내 정말 잘 내시네요. 배를 잡고 웃음을 참았다. 내가 정말 저런단 말이야? 난 저런 적 없어, 저건 너무 바보 같잖아! 너 존나 바보잖아, 리치. 그런 분위기에 휩쓸려 나 역시 웃었지만, 오래가지 않았다. 도로 침울해졌기 때문이다. 내가 왜 침울해졌냐면 어쩐지 내가 CC가 된 것 같은 기분이 들어서다. 

한 시간 반가량 기차를 타고, 윈체스터 역에 도착했을 때 50대 중반으로 보이는 새빨간 머리에 드문드문 백발이 섞인 남자가 우리를 마중 나와 있었다. 남자는 체크무늬 셔츠를 안에 입고, 때가 묻어 거무튀튀한 털이 목 부분에 달린 갈색 점퍼를 입고 있었는데 모두 몹시 낡은 것이었다. 심지어 점퍼는 구멍이 뚫려 솜이 비죽 나와 있기 까지 했다. 그는 키는 작았지만 나이를 꽤 먹었음에도 불구하고 몸이 제법 단단해 보이는 사람이었다. 게다가 힘이 굉장히 셌다. 짐을 자신이 모두 들고 가려고 했다. 이 정도론 끄떡없다면서 말이다. 난 좀 낯 뜨거워졌다. 그래서 그와 짐을 나눠들었다. 이 친구는 누굽니까, 어르신? 나를 보더니 남자가 리히터에게 물었다. 리처드의 애인. 리히터는 그를 보지도 않고 무뚝뚝하게 대답했다. 권위적인 느낌이 뚝뚝 묻어나는 목소리였다. 그러나 남자는 그 같은 것을 별로 신경 쓰지 않았다. 오히려 아주 익숙해보였다. 예, 그렇습니까. 하고 대답하며 캐리어를 끌었고, 우리는 역 밖으로 나왔다. 밖은 런던 보다 따뜻했다. 미적지근한 바람이 기분좋게 불었다. 

바람 냄새라고 해야 하나. 우리는 나와서 나이 든 사람 특유의 진득한 냄새가 풍기는 승합차를 탔다. 고철의 퀴퀴한 냄새와, 뒷좌석엔 심지어 술 냄새와 지린내까지 좀 났다. 시트는 차 주인의 옷처럼 솜을 뱉고 있었다. 딱딱해. 좌석에 앉으며 리처드가 한 마디 하니까 에릭 리히터는 말없이 자신의 외투를 벗더니 리처드의 자리에 깔아줬다. 고맙습니다, 고개를 숙이며 리처드는 웃었다. 리히터는 마찬가지로 대답하지 않았다. 차는 사십분쯤 어디론가 달렸다. 행선지에 대해선 이제 대충 말하려고 한다. 쉬지 않고 달려서 도착한 곳은 에이번 강을 끼고 있는 R이라는 이름의 시골 마을이었고 거기서도 한참을 더 들어갔다. 난 슬슬 좀이 쑤셨고 배도 고파지기 시작했다. 어느새 점심시간을 지났던 것이다. 낡은 차는 도로를 달리며 존나게 흔들렸다. 기어이 리처드는 차멀미를 했고, 중간에 잠깐 멈춰야만 했다. 하지만 토하지는 않았다. 리처드는 길거리에서 추하게 토하는 짓을 싫어하니까.   
“알버트, 부모님은 잘 계시나?”  
리히터가 운전석에 앉아 운전 중인 남자에게 말을 걸었다. 남자는 룸미러를 통해 리히터의 얼굴을 보며 얼른 대답했다.  
“여전하시죠. 아주 정정하십니다. 저보다 더 건강하신걸요, 그 분들은 오래 사실 겁니다.”  
룸미러에 매달린 이상한 장식이 정신없이 흔들렸다.   
“그래, 다행이군. 피터는 좀 어떤가?”  
“피터는……그 애도 여전해서 문젭니다. 아니요, 오히려 더 심해졌군요.”  
“저번에도 말했지만 그 친구는 시설에 보내는 게 좋을 것 같아.”  
혀를 차며 리히터가 말하자 알버트란 이름의 남자는 깜짝 놀라 얼른 대답했다.   
“아닙니다, 어르신. 어르신께 더 이상 신세질 수 없어요.”  
“신세는. 베이커 부부는 나이가 꽤 많지 않은가, 언제까지 그 친구를 돌봐줄 수 없을 거야.”  
“부모님이 힘들어지시거든 우리가 거둬야지요. 그런데 리처드. 아직도 속이 안 좋습니까? 보트를 탈 수 있겠어요?”   
그리고 남자는 내게 기댄 리처드에게 물었다. 리처드는 하나도 괜찮지 않았지만, 힘없는 목소리로 말했다.   
“네, 괜찮아요.”  
“부모님이 당신도 온다니 무척 기뻐하셨어요.”  
“그래요? 다행이네요.”  
리처드는 꼭 아가씨처럼 웃었다. 괜한 말이 아니다. 제인 오스틴 소설에나 나올법한, 숙녀 말이다. 말투도 그랬다. 알버트는 검버섯이 드문드문 핀데다 주름이 자글자글한 얼굴 가득 순박해 보이는 웃음을 띠고 말을 이었다.   
“예, 몇 년 만이죠? 거의 십년만 아닙니까? 난 이렇게 폭삭 늙었는데 아직도 젊습니다, 그려. 못 알아볼 줄 알았는데 대번에 알아봤다고요. 아무래도 젊은이들 시계는 느리게 가는 가 봅니다.”  
“전 늙었어요. 곧 마흔이에요.”  
이번엔 꽤 새침했다. 눈을 길게 빼며 대답하는데, 사람을 미치게 만들었다.   
“마흔이면 한창때죠.”  
리처드는 더 이상 남자와 대화를 나눌 수 없었다. 다시 차멀미가 심해졌기 때문이다. 

만하임Mannheim 저택은 오래 된 성의 해자처럼 호수를 끼고 있었기 때문에 차로 바로 갈 수 없었다. 차를 세우고 낡은 나루터에서 오래 된 모터보트를 타야만했다. 저런 걸 타고 들어가다 빠져 죽지는 않을까 나까지 겁이 덜컥 났는데, 리처드는 오죽할까. 물을 보자마자 끔찍해하며 한사코 타지 않으려고 버텼다. 먼저 보트에 오른 리히터가 손을 내밀며 리처드를 불렀다. 리처드, 어서. 그가 말하자 하는 수 없이 리처드는 눈을 질끈 감고 뛰어들 듯이 보트위에 올라탔다. 난 보트를 타자 안하던 멀미가 생기려 했다. 이봐요, 젋은이. 이게 좀 나아진 겁니다, 예전엔 나룻배를 타고 노를 저어야만 했으니까요. 내 얼굴이 썩어 들어갔는지 알버트가 누런 이를 드러내며 실실 웃음 지으며 말했다. 호수가 그리 길지 않아 보트를 타고선 금방이었다. 내리자마자 보이는 으스스한 조각상엔 칠 벗겨진 청동색 판자가 박혀 있었고, 거기에 음각으로 Mannheim이라고 새겨져있었다. 만하임은 독일 남서부 바덴뷔르템베르크 주에 있는 도시라고 한다. 리히터 일가는 그 곳 출신으로 빅토리아 시대 중기에 독일에서 영국으로 건너왔고, 이 곳에 터를 잡았다고 한다. 그러나 뿌리를 잊지는 않았다. 난 이상한 기분에 잠겨들었다. 대영제국전성기에 자리 잡은 독일인이라니. 정문을 지나 저택까진 십 분 정도 걸어야만 했다. 겨울이라 잎을 떨어뜨린 나무들이 앙상한 맨살을 드러내고 바람과 부대끼는 스산한 소릴 내고 있었다. 이 정도면 리처드가 꺼릴만하단 생각이 들었다. 이윽고 도착한 저택은 지하실을 갖추고 있는 2층짜리 건물로, 층수는 지하를 포함해 3층에 불과했지만 폭이 존나 넓었다. 영화나 드라마에서나 볼법한 건물을 보고 나는 한 동안 말을 잃었다. 현관에 백발에 허리가 조금 굽고 키가 작달막한 노부부가 서있었다. 그들은 우리를, 정확히는 에릭 리히터를 보자마자 나이에 믿기지 않을 만큼 가벼운 발걸음으로 뛰어오다시피 했다. 

“정말 오랜만입니다, 도련님. 얼마만입니까? 살아서는 못 볼 줄 알았습니다.”  
눈동자가 탁한 노파가 리히터를 소름끼치게도 Young Master, 라고 부르며 눈물을 글썽였다. 리히터는 웃으면서 그녀와 포옹했다.   
“괜한 소리. 부인은 아직도 정정한걸요.”  
“작은 도련님도 오셨군요. 오늘이 제 생일이나 다름없습니다. 세상에, 이렇게 근사한 청년으로 자라시다니.”  
리히터와 포옹을 풀고 그녀는 해리를 끌어안았다. 해리는 어처구니없는지 웃었다.   
“저와는 작년에도 뵈었잖아요, 베이커 부인.”  
“제 눈엔 또 자란 것 같은데요?”  
그리고 앞치마로 눈물을 훔쳐내며 늙은이는 리처드 쪽을 보고 물었다.  
“그런데 이 쪽은 누구시죠?”  
리처드는 쑥스러워했다.   
“저예요, 리처드.”  
베이커 부인은 화들짝 놀라며 리처드에게로 다가와 그를 여기저기 더듬었다. 계속 믿을 수 없는지 축 처진 눈꺼풀을 연신 깜빡이며 호들갑을 떨었다. 그녀의 남편으로 보이는 노인은 옆에 서서 아까 전부터 아무 말이 없었다. 얼굴이 좀 시뻘갰는데, 가까이 가니 술 냄새가 진동했다.   
“세상에 네가 리치라고?”  
“네.”   
“얼굴이 왜 이리 상했어. 그 곱던 얼굴이. 도련님, 애 얼굴이 이지경이 되도록 대체 뭘 하신 겁니까? 어디 아픈 거야?”  
리처드의 마른 뺨을 어루만지며 베이커 부인은 기어이 울음을 터뜨렸다. 그리고 리처드의 허리를 끌어안고 그를 마구 흔들었다. 여자는 안 그래도 작은 키에, 허리까지 굽어서 리처드의 허리에 얼굴을 파묻어야만 했다.   
“그레이스, 전 아픈 데 없어요. 나이 들어서 그래요.”  
난처한 표정으로 리처드가 허리를 숙여 여자의 눈물을 닦아주며 말했다.   
“나이 들다니? 네가 몇 살이라고!”  
“서른……관둬요, 말하고 싶지 않네요. 어쨌든 전 이제 나이가 아주 많아요.”  
“네가 벌써 서른이 넘었다고? 난 아직도 네가 열여섯 살 같은데.”  
그러자 리처드는 피식 웃었다.   
“그게 대체 언제 적 얘긴지. 그래요, 오랜만에 봤는데 이렇게 우실건가요? 이제 그만 그칠 때도 되지 않았어요? 눈물을 그치고 이제 절 놓아주세요. 전 몹시 피곤해요. 게다가 배도 좀 고프고요.”  
이 년은 아까부터 정말 계집애처럼 굴고 있다. 잘 어울리기까지 해서 난 슬슬 소름이 돋기 시작했다. 리처드의 등을 두드리며 베이커 부인은 우리를 안으로 끌고 가다시피 했다.   
“그래, 그래. 배고프지? 도련님, 얼른 들어가십시다. 더글라스, 짐 좀 들어드려요. 그런데 손님이 한 분 더 계시는구나?”  
그러다 나를 보았다. 난 언제나 나이든 사람들에게서 손가락질 받는 글러먹은 놈이었으므로, 노파가 날 탐탁지 않아 할 줄 알았는데 예상 밖에도 그녀는 날 마음에 들어 했다. 존나 친근하게 내게도 팔을 뻗어 온 것이다. 그러면서 말했다. 잘생긴 청년들은 언제나 환영이지. 난 당황해서 그 자리에 우뚝 멈춰 섰다. 그러자 옆에 있던 해리 리히터가 내게 슬쩍 다가와 귓속말했다. 그레이스는 여자에겐 불친절한데 남자에겐 친절해요. 곧 익숙해질 거예요. 문 꼭 걸어 잠가요, 갑자기 들어올지도 모르니까. 난 그와 마찬가지로 앞서 들어간 리처드의 마른 등을 가리키며 작은 목소리로 반문했다. 저 년은 아까 전부터 존나 여자처럼 구는데요? 당신도 느꼈죠? 여기 오면서부터, 존나, 존나, 소름끼치게 여자처럼 굴고 있다고요. 해리는 혀를 차며 머쓱하게 말했다. 리처드는 예외고요. 그리고 여자같이 군다고 표현하기 보단 수줍음을 탄다고 말하는 게 어떨까요? 그쪽이 저도 편할 것 같네요. 존나 쌍년처럼 구는데요? 예, 터너 씨 말대로 리처드는 사람 미치게 만드는 쌍년이에요. 당신도 욕할 줄 아네요? 그럼요. 락스타가 되고 싶었다니까요. 그와 나는 조만간 밴드와 그루피들에 관한 얘기를 나누기로 했다.


	73. Chapter 73

짙은 녹색 커튼이 드리워진 저택 안은 한낮이었음에도 불구하고 어두컴컴했다. 새벽처럼 음산한 푸른빛이 감돌고 있었다. 여기서 오래 지낸다면 미치거나, 적어도 미치기 직전까지 가고 말 것이다. 들어서 제일 먼저 보이는 것은 로비에 좌우로 서 있는 머리가 잘린 조각상이었다. 좌측으로 식당과 부엌을 끼고 있었고 우측에 거실이 있었다. 복도를 조금 걸어 들어가면 각각 좌우로 다시 복도가 나온다. 거실보다 조금 작은 서재가 있고, 그 사이 굴절계단이 있었다. 가파른 모양새였다. 다시 우측을 보면 계단대신 나가는 문이 하나 더 있었다. 예전에 집에서 일하는 고용인들이 쓰는 출입구라고 했다. 복도를 끼고 비밀스럽게 숨어있는 작은 응접실하나와 그 옆에 욕실, 침실이 있었다. 침실 옆에는 침실이 하나 더 있다. 들어갈 수 없었으므로 두 개의 방이 얼마나 큰지 알 수 없었으나, 저택의 규모를 생각한다면 무지막지하게 클 것이다. 여기에도 계단이 하나 더 있었다. 이건 원형 계단이었다. 복도 벽에는 그림들이 걸려 있었는데, 저택의 주인들의 초상화들이었다. 그러나 에릭 리히터의 초상화는 없었다. 80호 짜리 캔버스에 그려진 비싼 액자를 끼고 있는 그림들을 보며 나는 대체 물감 값이 얼마나 들었을까, 그런 생각을 했고 균열이 생긴 것을 보고 나라면 이백년은 끄떡없이 그릴 텐데, 병신. 그런 생각도 했다. 문이 두 개 더 있는데 욕실이나 화장실 같다. 특이한 점은 거실마저 벽을 세우고 쌍여닫이문을 닫아 닫힌 공간으로 만들었단 것이다. 여기는 다 문이 달려있다. 식당으로 들어가는데도 문을 열어야만 했다. 거실과 식당으로 들어가는 문에는 창이 달려 있어 안을 볼 수 있었지만 그 마저도 커튼을 쳤기 때문에 거두지 않으면 볼 수 없었다. 더글라스라는 이름의 노인이 에릭 리히터의 짐을 들고 그라운드 플로어에 있는 침실 문을 열었다. 그레이스는 리처드와 나, 해리에게 1층에 가서 짐을 풀고 바로 식당으로 내려오라고 말했다. 알버트가 리처드의 짐을 들어주려 했지만 리처드는 사양했다. 그러자 그는 그레이스를 따라 식당 안으로 들어갔다. 우리는 거실 옆에 굴절계단을 통해 올라갔다. 단차가 그렇게 크지 않은 계단이었지만 이상하게 가팔랐다. 난 기분이 이상해졌다. 무엇보다 좆같은 점은 아직도 가스등을 달고 있다는 것이다. 질식할 것처럼 숨이 막혔다. 계단을 올라 1층으로 가니 그래도 그라운드 플로어보단 꽤 밝았다. 커튼을 모두 옆으로 젖힌 상태였기 때문이다. 복도로 들어오는 빛을 보자 나는 겨우 숨을 쉴 수 있었다. 그제야 나는 저택의 벽지가 눈에 들어왔다. 그라운드 플로어와 달리 1층은 제법 화사하게 밝은 색의 벽지를 발라 놨다. 커튼을 걷어 볼 수 있었는데 툭 튀어나온 퇴축 창이었다. 계단 바로 옆에 우측으로 서재 겸 응접실이 있었고, 응접실엔 커다란 피아노 하나가 있었다. 그리고 좌측에 욕실이 있었다. 원형계단을 끼고 침실이 있었다. 원형계단은 이어진다. 다락이 있기 때문이다. 올려보니 아찔했다. 1층엔 침실만 다섯 개였다. 존나 큰 거실을 날려버리니 공간이 꽤 나왔던 것이다. 그리고 욕실이 하나 더 있었다. 리처드는 익숙하게 구석에 숨어있는 방의 문을 열었다. 우중충하고 무거운 느낌이 감도는 저택에서 유일하게 괜찮은 곳이었다. 오래된 꽃무늬 벽지는 시간이 묻어 색이 바란 상태였지만 그건 그거대로 꽤 어울렸다. 그러나 여기도 망할 가스등이다. 문을 열고 바로 정면에 보이는 벽에 커다란 창문과 열고 닫을 수 있는 커다란 뷰러식 책상과 책장 하나, 의자가 하나 있었다. 좌측에 침대가 있었고, 침대 바로 옆에 콘솔이 있었다. 침대 발치엔 길쭉한 스툴이 있었다. 반대편엔 화장대와 옷장이 있었다. 난 대충 옷을 벗고 바로 내려가고 싶었지만 리처드는 기어이 캐리어에 짐을 모두 꺼내 정리를 했다. 옷장을 열어 외투와 셔츠, 수트, 카디건, 바지를 걸고, 서랍 안에 속옷과 양말까지 반듯하게 게서 넣는 것이다. 너 피곤하다며. 옆에서 거들다 먼저 지친 내가 한 마디 하니 리처드는 더러운 게 더 피곤하다며 끝내 정리를 마쳤다. 가구들이 큼직큼직 했음에도 불구하고 방이 너무 넓어서 휑했다. 옷장 있는 쪽으로 문이 하나 있었는데, 밀고 들어가니 작은 욕실하나가 있었다. 몸에 달라붙는 검은색 라운드넥 셔츠를 입고 리처드는 목에 스카프를 감았다. 얼마 전 해리가 그에게 준 선물로, 에르메스의 보라색 실크 스카프였다. 상자를 열자 스카프는 장미꽃 모양으로 접혀 있었다. 그러나 이건 아무래도 좋다. 상관없다. 용도가 비참하기 때문이다. 꾸미기 위해서가 아니다. 목에 상처를 가리기 위해서이다. 다시 계단을 내려가서 식당으로 들어가니 에릭 리히터와 해리는 이미 와있었다. 뒤로 부엌이 있었지만 거기도 문이 있었고, 닫혀 있어서 안을 들여다 볼 수 없었다. 넓은 식당 한복판을 차지한 식탁은 원형이 아니었다. 인정머리 없는 기다란 직사각형이었다. 좌우로 의자가 다섯 개씩 놓여 있었고, 상단에 홀로 있는 의자는 에릭 리히터의 차지였다. 일일이 수를 놓은 식탁보는 내가 입은 옷보다 낫다. 식탁 한 가운데는 화병이 있었고, 꽃이 가득 담겨져 있었지만 그리 어울리는 광경은 아니었다. 여기도 밥맛 떨어질 정도로 우중충했기 때문이다. 리처드와 나는 오른쪽 의자에 앉았다. 에릭 리히터와 가까운 쪽에 리처드가 앉았고, 바로 옆에 내가 앉았는데 내 옆자리는 공석이 아니었다. 잠시 후 베이커 부인이 기어이 그 곳을 차지했기 때문이다. 우리를 여기까지 데리고 온 알버트란 남자는 베이커 부부의 막내아들이었다. 그는 내 바로 맞은편을 차지했고, 옆에는 그레이스를 마주하고 더글라스가 앉았다. 자리를 차지하긴 했지만 그레이스는 거의 식사할 틈이 없었다. 엿 같은 시중을 들기 위해 분주했기 때문이다. 가짓수가 꽤 많았지만 나는 거의 손도대지 못했다. 멀리 떨어진 음식을 어떻게 먹어야 할지 몰랐기 때문이다. 해리가 익숙하게 그레이스를 부르고, 그레이스가 그가 부르자마자 얼른 음식을 덜어주고 멀리 떨어진 향신료 따위를 집어주는 걸 보고 나서야 저따위로 먹어야 한다는 걸 알았고 그건 날 비참하게 만들었다. 그러나 다행인 것은 그레이스가 나를 아까부터 좆같이 좋아했으므로, 굳이 거들먹거리며 손가락질 하지 않아도 자발적으로 내 접시 위를 그득하게 쌓아줬기 때문이다. 그러나 리처드의 접시는 나와 달리 초라했다. 리처드는 여기서 많이 먹지 않았다. 그렇다고 해서 그레이스가 리처드를 챙기지 않은 것은 아니다. 내내 신경을 쓰며 리처드 쪽을 보고 있었지만, 나와 달리 아주 조금씩만 접시 위에 덜어주었다. 그레이스는 새에게 모이를 주듯이 리처드를 대했다. 리처드는 익숙해보였다. 불만을 표하지 않았으니까. 체념한 것 같기도 하다. 겨우 이런 거지같은 분위기에 적응해 식사를 하기 시작했지만 오래가지 않아 나는 다시 손에 들고 있던 포크를 내려놓을 수밖에 없었다. 어디선가 괴성이 들렸기 때문이다. 짐승 울부짖음 같기도 했다. 살벌한 외풍과 함께 소리가 나오는 곳은 지하였다. 내 몸을 다 잡아 찢는 것처럼 날카로웠다. 

“피터인가?”  
그 소리를 듣자 말없이 식사를 하던 에릭 리히터가 더글라스를 보며 물었다. 얼굴이 시뻘건 늙은이는 씩씩거리며 콧김을 뿜었다. 분한 표정이었다. 내 생각에 저 남자는 알콜중독자인 것 같다. 물 컵을 들고 아까부터 손을 떨고 있었다. 저 늙은이를 조심해야 할 것 같다. 저런 인간들이 꼭 사고를 치는 법이다.   
“예.”  
그는 죄지은 사람처럼 고개를 푹 숙이고 대답했다. 리히터는 차가운 음성으로 그에게 명령했다.  
“내보내주게.”  
“지금은 안 됩니다. 아침에 또 사고를 쳤거든요.”  
“시끄럽지 않은가?”  
그러면서 리히터는 나를 힐끔 쳐다보았다. 입이 썼다. 한숨을 쉬면 안 될 것 같았지만, 나왔다.  
“곧 조용해질 겁니다. 식사를 마치거든 내보내주겠습니다. 정 시끄럽게 굴거든 제가 내려가 볼 테니 어르신은 신경 쓰지 마십시오.”  
그리고 식탁 위엔 접시가 달그락 거리는 소리만 났을 뿐, 아무도 말하지 않았다. 난 입이 근질거렸고, 소리의 정체가 궁금해서 먹는 게 짜증이 났다. 그러나 옆에 앉은 그레이스 때문에 적당히 먹고 관둘 수도 없었다. 그레이스는 나를 푸아그라용 거위로 착각하고 있는 게 분명하다. 내 목까지 음식을 밀어 넣었다. 식사가 마치고 나서 나는 바로 일어날 수 없을 정도였다. 저는 아버지와 거실에 있을 테니, 터너 씨는 일단 리처드를 데리고 다시 올라가세요. 리처드는 좀 쉬어야할 것 같네요. 복도에서 해리 리히터가 말했다. 리처드는 얼굴에 경련을 일으키고 있었다. 해리 리히터가 주머니에서 약병 하나를 꺼내더니 리처드의 손에 들려줬다. 많이 힘들면 한 알만 먹어. 다 털어 넣지 말고……. 약병을 신경질적으로 잡아채며 리처드가 툭 내뱉었다. 다신 그런 짓 안 할 테니까 이제 그만 좀 해. 그리고 해리를 내동댕이치듯이 내버려두고 방으로 먼저 들어가 버렸다. 무슨 약인데요? 내가 물으니 해리는 씁쓸하게 웃으며 ……아시잖아요. 따라가서 봐주세요, 한꺼번에 털어 넣지는 않나. 그도 나처럼 아직 벗어나지 못하고 있었다. 

저택의 외벽은 시퍼런 이끼가 낀 것처럼 섬뜩한 회색이고, 내부는 구역질나게 위압적인 무거운 색들로만 채워 져있다. 청록, 남색, 보라색, 무채색이라고 해봤자 저수지에 시체를 밀어 넣을 때 가라앉기 쉽도록 돌을 매다는 것처럼 거만한 다른 색들이 사람을 더 우울하고 없어보이게 만들도록 할 뿐이다. 리처드를 따라 방으로 향하며 나는 다시 내부를 장식한 그림들과 조각상들을 응시했다. 복도에도 조각상, 1층 복도에도 조각상, 그러나 모두 머리가 잘려나가고 목밖에 없다. 주인이 미친놈이다. 방에 들어가니 리처드는 스툴에 앉아 바닥을 보고 있었다. 손에는 콘솔위에 있던 화병에서 가져온 것인지 연어색 장미꽃 한 송이가 들려 있었다. 리처드는 그걸 또 먹고 있었다. 꽃잎을 한 장씩 떼어 천천히. 다가가서 옆에 걸터앉아 리처드의 안색을 살폈다. 아픈 것 같진 않은데, 기분이 좋아보이지도 않는다.  
“왜 그래?”  
리처드의 허벅지 위에 손을 올리며 물었다.   
“가스등이 흐릿해지면 여자는 미치지. 가스등은 변덕스러워. 그녀는 미칠만해. 그녀는 미쳤어야 했어. 난 폴라를 이해해.”  
내 어깨에 머리를 기대며 리처드가 대답했다. 대답은 모호했지만 난 충분히 공감할 수 있었다. 흐렸다 밝아지는 놈의 변덕에 나는 벌써부터 넌더리가 나기 시작했기 때문이다. 그의 어깨에 팔을 두르며 나는 다시 물었다.   
“여기 콘센트 쓸 수 있긴 하냐?”  
살벌한 벽이 나는 꽤 두려웠다.   
“응…….”  
“다행이다, 모바일 안 터지면 난 미치고 말거야. 충전해야겠다.”  
“깜빡일 걸, 외진 곳이라 잘 안 터져. 포기하는 게 좋을 거야.”  
“와, 시발. 이런 정신 나간 곳에 나를 데려오다니. 나 여기 처음에 서스페리아 세트장인 줄 알았다고.”  
얼마 전 리처드는 나 때문에 억지로 그 영화를 보다 기절했다. 정말이다, 잠든 줄 알았는데 기절했던 것이다.  
“티나, 제발 공포영화에 대해선 얘기하지 마. 난 또 잠을 설치고 말거야. 네가 같이 와주지 않았다면 난 이 곳에서 혼자 지내야만 해.”  
예뻐라, 글썽이네. 차가운 이마 위에 입술을 얹으며 나는 다시 말했다.   
“역시 안 오는 게 우리를 위해 좋았어. 근데 네가 말한 유령이 아까 그 이상한 소리야? 존나 오싹하더라.”  
리처드는 고개를 저었다.  
“아니, 피터는 유령이 아니야. 유령은 따로 있어.”  
“피터가 누군데? 아까 차 안에서도 얘기하던데.”  
“베이커 부부의 손자야. 나보다 한 살 많아. 베이커 부부의 차남인 윌리엄 아저씨의 외동아들인데, 걸프전에 참전하고 돌아온 다음 미쳤어. 전쟁터는 그를 죽이진 못했지만, 살아갈 수 있게 두지 않았지. 미치기 전 피터는 상냥하고 좋은 사람이었어. 군인이 되기엔 어울리지 않는 사람이었지. 난 그를 좋아했어, 그도 나를 좋아했고. 그는 좋은 사람이야. 미치고 나서도 좋은 사람이지만, 다른 사람들은 그렇게 생각하지 않더군. 그리고 윌리엄 아저씨와 그 부인은 피터가 저렇게 되고 난 뒤로 충격으로 돌아가셨지. 좋은 분들이셨는데……. 티나, 먹을래?”  
장미꽃 잎을 내 입술에 가져오며 리처드가 물었다. 난 거절해야만 했다. 곧 나는 푸아그라 통조림에 들어가고 말 것이다. 대신 리처드의 셔츠 안으로 손을 집어넣어 그의 미끈한 몸을 더듬었다.  
“아니, 나 지금 배불러서 터질 것 같아. 다른 거 먹을래.”  
“가스등이 흐릿해질 때까지 기다려. 여기선 낮엔 안 돼.”  
내 가슴위에 손을 올리며 리처드가 나를 밀어냈다. 하지만 난 버텼다.   
“싫다는 소린 안하네.”  
“그러는 너야말로.”  
글썽이던 걸 멈추고 리처드가 웃었다. 짜르르해졌다.   
“저기, 리치. 너 언제까지 이럴 건데?”  
리처드의 몸을 더듬으며 난 물었다. 리처드는 빤히 나를 보며 되물었다.   
“뭘?”  
“좋으면서 무섭거든. 넌 진짜 독한 년이야. 미친년이고.”  
내가 왜 리처드를 독한 년이라고 표현했냐면, 그 이유에 대해서 안다면 누구라도 나처럼 말할 수밖에 없을 것이다. 리처드는 여전히 몸에 아무것도 없었다. 내가 왜 이렇게 돌려 말 하냐면, 그럴 수밖에 없다. 좀 민망하기 때문이다.   
“그 얘긴 이미 끝났잖아. 이게 싫으면 적어도 한 달간 내게 손대지 마.”  
“안 돼. 돌아 버릴 거야.”  
흥, 리처드가 코웃음 쳤다. 여기 오면서부터 정말 여자처럼 굴고 있다. 다시 말하겠다. 리처드는 몸을 내버려두지 않았다. 이런 씨발, 또 돌려서 말하고 있네. 왁싱을 멈추지 않았다. 존나 말하니까 내가 다 부끄럽다. 담배나 피우고 싶다. 난 리처드의 행동을 이해할 수 없었다. 본인도 싫다면서 한사코 유지하는 것이 말이다. 그래서 물었더니 다시 자랄 때까지 엄청 흉하잖아, 그게 대답이었다. 그런 걸 보여주고 싶지 않다는 것이다. 그리고 내 탓을 했다. 내가 걸핏하면 섹스를 요구하고, 옷을 벗길 바라니까 어쩔 수 없다고 했다. 그 말은 사실이었지만, 난 흉하거나 말거나 그런 건 별로 신경 쓰지 않는데. 이 미친년은 왁싱 한답시고 이틀 동안은 자신에게 손도 못 대게 했다. 면도기는 싫어, 피부 상해. 깨끗하지도 않고. 쌀쌀맞게 말하면서 말이다. 리처드의 입버릇대로 나이 들어서인지, 아니면 제대로 먹질 않아서 몸에 영양소가 돌지 않아서인지, 그가 먹는 약 때문인지 몰라도 확실히 리처드는 머리카락이나 체모가 자라는 속도가 느린 편이긴 했지만, 그래도 지독하게 집착했다. 그 강박증과 편집증에 대해선 이제 다투는 게 버겁다. 이상한 데 완벽함을 요한다.   
“내 미친년, 어디서 또 너 같은 년을 찾을까.”  
“왜, 나 같은 게 둘이나 있으면 너도 미칠 거야. 안 그래? 나 하나면 충분하잖아, 그치?”  
내 웃옷을 멱살을 쥐듯이 틀어쥐며 리처드는 야하게 눈을 떴다. 난 기분이 좋아져서 그의 머리카락을 헝클어뜨렸다.   
“그래, 네 말대로야. 너 하나면 돼. 피곤해 보이는데, 잠깐 잘래?”  
“저녁 시간에 못 일어나면 어떡하지. 분명 그레이스가 문을 열고 들어오려고 할 거야. 게다가 곧, 아. 에이단, 그레이스는 티타임을 잊는 법이 없어. 난 가끔은 잊어버리고 싶은데. 그 자리에 있지 않아도 깨어있어야 한단 말이야.”  
난 어깨를 으쓱해 보이며 손으로 문을 가리켰다.   
“걱정하지 마, 안 그래도 네 밤비가 문 잠그라고 충고해줘서 들어오면서 잠갔거든.”  
“너 해리랑 친해졌구나? 잘됐네. 하지만 소용없어, 그레이스는 열쇠를 갖고 있는걸.”  
“미친 소리 하지마라, 내가 그 새끼랑 왜 친해지냐. 아버지보단 좀 나으니까 얘기나 하는 거지. 얘기 그만하고 좀 자자. 나도 졸려. 아, 맞다. 여기 방에서 담배 피워도 돼?”  
“물론. 벽지에 이미 니코틴이 찌들었어. 수십 년간 그래왔으니까.”  
“그나마 다행이다. 담배도 못 피운다면 난 당장 보트타고 돌아갈 거야. 아무리 네가 붙잡아도 안 돼.”  
나란히 앉아 담배를 피웠다. 저택 안에 감돌던 쓰고 무거운 냄새는 오래 된 담배냄새였나 보다. 창을 열고 환기를 시켜도 뺄 수 없을 만큼 지독하게 들러붙어 있었다. 그러나 들어오는 외풍이 호숫가의 습기와 저택을 둘러싸고 있는 숲의 젖은 나무와 풀냄새를 데리고 왔다. 이건 내가 아주 좋아하는 것이다. 이른 새벽, 비가 내리고 난 직후면 특히 좋다. 비가 오는 중도 좋다. 그럴 때면 콘크리트와 타르냄새 조차 좋다. 거기에 섞이는 담배 냄새를 언제나 난 사랑하다시피 좋아했다. 심지어 남이 피우는 담배 냄새조차도 말이다. 뭉클하게 피어오른다. 싫어할 수가 없다. 

낮잠을 자고 깨어나니 시간이 두 시간 정도 지나있었다. 너무 오래 잔 탓에 머리가 아팠다. 나를 따라 깨어난 리처드는 일어나자마자 침대 시트를 부여잡고 앓는 소리를 냈다. 그러고 한참 정신을 차리지 못하고 괴로워하다 겨우 괜찮아지자 갑자기 옷장으로 걸어가서 옷장을 열더니 코트 안에 막대 사탕을 꺼냈다. 나 아침부터 이거 너무 먹고 싶었어. 이거 무지 맛있거든. 난 사탕보다 초콜릿을 더 좋아하는데, 이건 좋아. 포장지를 뜯으며 민망한지 날 보며 배시시 웃는데 더럽게 귀여웠다. 창가에 서서 밖을 내다보며 리처드는 사탕을 먹었다. 사탕을 깨물어 먹고 싶어. 이가 아파서 그럴 수 없지만. 혀로 사탕을 녹여 먹으며 리처드가 말했다. 다가가서 나는 그의 허리를 끌어안으며 대답했다. 내가 대신 깨물어 줄까? 리처드는 정색했다. 그건 싫어. 아, 이 망할 입. 언제나 싫단 소리밖에 안하지. 그리고 리처드에게 키스했는데, 사탕 때문에 지독히도 달았다. 

해가 지면 꼼짝없이 갇혀 있어야 한다는 무서운 소식에 나는 밖으로 나가 주변을 둘러보기로 마음먹었다. 리처드와 함께 다시 그라운드 플로어로 내려 왔다. 점심을 먹은 지 얼마나 되었다고 그레이스가 티타임을 준비하고 있었다. 옆에서 더글라스가 파이프 담배를 뻑뻑 피우고 있었다. 알버트는 돌아간 모양이다. 보이지 않았다. 그녀는 우리를 보자마자 먼저 먹어보라며 타르트가 든 접시를 내밀었다. 괜찮아요, 지금은 별로 배고프지 않아요. 리처드는 사양했고 나는 주는 대로 먹었다. 자고 나니 배가 꺼졌고, 존나 맛있어 보였기 때문이다. 그리고 맛있다는 건 사실이었다. 리처드가 만든 것만큼 맛있었다. 심술궂은 인상의 늙은 여자가 갑자기 좀 좋아졌다. 난 이처럼 먹을 것에 약하다. 입가에 묻은 부스러기를 털며 아직 다 살피지 못한 집 안을 두리번거리는데, 그레이스가 애잔한 눈으로 날 보았다. 환장하겠다. 다시 별로다.   
“그런데 어디 나가는 길이니?”  
그레이스가 트렌치코트 차림의 리처드를 살펴보더니 물었다. 리처드는 더럽게 섹시하고 근사했다. 허리에 끈을 대충 모아 질끈 묶어서 더 멋있었다. 만약 내가 언젠가 존나 잘나가서 제임스 매카보이를 사적인 자리에서 만날 기회가 생긴다면, 그에게 혹시 당신에게 팬레터를 보냈던 시몬느 아미티지란 여자를 아냐고 샤를로뜨 갱스부르처럼 트렌치코트가 근사하게 어울리는 멋있는 프랑스 여자라고 거짓말 할 것이다. 이건 정말이다. 난 반드시 그렇게 할 것이다.   
“에이단이 밖을 구경하고 싶다고 해서요. 그런데 그레이스, 피터는 아직 지하실에 있나요?”  
목에 두른 스카프를 다시 고쳐 매면서 리처드가 되물었다.   
“아니, 아까 내보내줬다.”  
팔짱을 끼며 그레이스가 혀를 내둘렀다.   
“어디 있죠?”  
“찾아서 뭐하게?”  
“아직 인사도 못했어요. 오랜만에 보는 거잖아요. 어디 있죠?”  
“지금은 보지 않는 게 좋을 텐데. 뒤뜰로 나가보렴. 장작을 패고 있을 거야.”  
“네, 고맙습니다. 부인.”   
리처드는 그녀에게 가볍게 고개를 끄덕이며 인사했다.  
“에이단, 이 늙은이가 주변을 안내해줄까?”  
그리고 나가려는데 여자가 나를 은근히 잡았다. 토할 것 같다. 난 얼른 몸을 빼며 리처드에 옆에 붙어 섰다.   
“마음은 고마운데……. 리처드와 같이 가는 게 좋을 것 같네요.”  
그러자 그레이스는 아쉬워했다. 그러든지, 말든지. 우리는 현관문이 아닌 작은 문을 통해 밖으로 나갔다. 분명 윈체스터 역에 내렸을 때는 화창한 날씨였는데 여기는 마치 런던처럼 우울했다. 우울하게 흐린 하늘에 리처드가 입은 탁한 색 트렌치코트는 잘 어울렸다. 날씨를 타고 있는 것이다. 뒤뜰로 걸어가며 나는 리처드가 말한 CC의 허영심을 생각했다. 리처드가 걸치고 있는 것들을 죄다 값을 매긴다면, 내 별 볼일 없는 작품 하나 보다 수십 배는 비쌀 것이다. 검은색 스트레이트팁 페레가모 구두, 버버리 트렌치코트, 목에는 에르메스 스카프까지, 그래도 제일 비싼 건 저걸 다 벗기고 드러나는 맨몸이겠지만. 

흙이 좀 축축했다. 기분이 따라서 축축해졌다. 시끄럽고 둔탁한 소리가 점점 커지기 시작했다.  
“예, 예, 예, 예, Sir. 알겠습니다.”  
광대뼈가 튀어나와 해골 같은 얼굴에 키 작은 노부부와는 달리 리처드만큼이나 크고 마른 남자가 도끼로 나무를 쪼개며 헛소리를 지껄이고 있었다. 눈이 여름날 썩은 생선처럼 흐리멍덩하게 맛이 가 있었다. 머리는 백발이었다. 그리고 왼 쪽 무릎 아래가 날아가서 없었다. 의족을 하고 있었다. 리처드는 내내 주변을 불안하게 살피며 도끼를 들고 있는 남자에게 겁도 없이 다가갔다. 그리고 그의 등 뒤에 서서 허리를 팔로 끌어안으며 말했다.  
“피터, 뭐해요? 나 왔는데 모른 체 할 거예요?”  
남자가 도끼날을 땅으로 내렸다. 자신의 허리를 잡은 리처드의 손등을 더듬거리더니 어린애처럼 흐느끼며 웃었다.  
“이 손은 누구 손이지? 가만, 말하지 마십시오. 압니다, 손의 주인은 압니다. Sir……도와주십시오, 메이데이, 메이데이, 여기는, 여기는. 여기는 대체, 그들이 오고 있어. 가만, 대체 누구지? 아아, 알겠다. My lady."  
허리를 끌어안은 리처드의 손을 풀며 남자가 등을 돌렸다. 그는 떨리는 손으로 리처드의 얼굴을 더듬어보더니 이내 꽉 끌어안았다.  
“여기는 공습중입니다. 위험해요, 피하셔야 합니다.”  
“많이 위험한가요?”  
리처드가 묻자 남자는 쉿, 조용히 하라며 과장된 행동을 했다.   
“예, 그 놈들이 도처에 깔렸어요. 아가씨, 아가씨. 얼굴은 가리세요. 위험합니다. 그러나 너무 걱정 하지 마십시오. 그 놈들은 포기하지 않아. 우리가 포기해야만 해. 백린탄은, 위험합니다. 화상을 입을 겁니다.”  
다시 남자는 리처드의 등을 어루만지며 불안하게 주변을 살폈다. 아무것도 없는 데 말이다. 아무것도 없어서 문제인 것 같다. 숲이 시커멓게 입을 벌리고 있다.   
“아가씨, 여기선 머리카락을 가리셔야해요.”  
그렇게 말하며 피터는 갑자기 리처드가 두르고 있던 스카프를 풀더니 리처드의 머리를 감싸듯이 둘러매줬다. 리처드는 그가 그렇게 하도록 내버려 두었다. 남자가 다시 손으로 리처드의 얼굴을 더듬으며 스카프를 고쳐 매준다.   
“좋아, 나쁜놈들. 좋아, 개자식들. 모두 죽여 버리겠어.”  
그리고 또 헛소리를 했다.  
“또 이러네. 절 기억하지 못하세요?”  
“그럴 리가요, 당신을 기억합니다. 망할 새끼들. 당신은 아가씨에요. 아가씨는 모래 쌓기 놀이를 좋아하십니까? 모래성을 지어보셨어요? 여기는 모래가 없습니다. 다 젖었습니다. 백린탄도 어쩌지 못할 거예요. 젖었으니까, 비나 내리라지. 아니지, 비가 올 수 없잖아. 사막인데. 그런데 왜 모래가 없을까? 이유를 아십니까? 미국 놈들이 모두 망쳤기 때문입니다.”  
남자가 횡설수설 하면서 뒤로 물러나 고개를 숙이자 리처드는 다시 그에게 다가가 까칠까칠한 남자의 뺨에 손을 가져갔다.   
“어디 얼굴 봐요, 피터.”  
“얼굴을 가리래도요, 위험하다니까!”  
그가 고함을 지르자 리처드는 다정한 목소리로 타일렀다.   
“가렸잖아요. 모르겠어요?”  
잠자코 지켜보고 있자니 소총을 들고 싶어져서 담배를 찾았다. 그리고 불을 붙이는데 남자가 갑자기 나를 보더니 내려놓았던 도끼를 집어 들었다.  
“아가씨, 저 놈은 무슬림이에요. 위험해요, 아가씨.”  
그리고 도끼로 나를 찍으려고 하는 것이다. 나는 깜짝 놀라서 불을 붙이다 말고 피해야만 했다. 씨발, 뭐야 저 인간? 미친놈이라 한 대 칠 수도 없고 피하기만 하는 나를 보며 리처드는 난처해했다. 대신 피터를 붙들고 말렸는데, 깡마른 인간이 참전군인이라는 건 거짓말이 아니었는지 힘이 무지막지하게 세서 휘청거렸다. 결국 나까지 가세해서 그를 진정시킬 수밖에 없었다. 나도 그는 벅찼다. 간신히 그를 말렸지만 그가 휘두르는 도끼날에 리처드는 손을 베고 말았다. 리처드의 손에서 떨어지는 피를 보자 피터는 흰자를 희번덕이며 도끼를 놓쳤다. 난 그 자식을 한 대 갈기려 했지만 리처드가 하지 못하게 막았다. 리처드는 허리가 베여 밑동만 남은 나무 위에 앉았다. 어지러움 때문에 더 이상 서있을 수 없었기 때문이다. 정신이 들었는지 피터가 주눅 든 얼굴로 기다시피 걸어와서 리처드에게 물었다.   
“제가 무슨 짓을 했죠?”  
“전쟁은 끝났어요.”  
피 흐르는 손바닥을 꾹 누르며 리처드는 덤덤한 목소리로 말했다.   
“아니요, 인간이 살아있는 한 전쟁은 끝나지 않습니다. 살면 안 됩니다. 살면 전쟁이 있어요. 멈추지 않아요. 소리가 들린단 말입니다.”  
“그럼 죽어버려요, 피터.”  
쌀쌀맞을 목소리로 대꾸하며 리처드가 자신의 어깨를 붙드는 피터의 손을 내쳤다. 살짝 화가 난 것 같았다.   
“같이 죽을래요?”  
“그럴까요?”  
“아니요, 죽지 마세요. 그러면 큰일 나요. 관은 멀리 있어요. 무덤도. 무덤은 사실 없습니다. 매장할 곳이 없으니까요. 아가씨는 죽으면 안 됩니다.”  
남자는 울면서 매달렸다.   
“그래요, 안 죽을게요. 피터, 우선 에이단에게 사과해요.”  
“그게 누구지? 대체?”  
“무슬림이 아니래도. 내 애인이요.”  
곁에 선 나를 턱짓으로 가리키며 리처드가 말했다. 피터는 여전히 날 경계하고 있었다. 흰자에 핏줄이 서서 시뻘겠다. 좀 불쌍해보였다. 그가 겁을 먹고 있었기 때문이다. 바지까지 적시고 있었다. 해골 같은 남자의 얼굴이, 멀쩡했다면 꽤 호감 가는 미남자라는 게 더 안타까웠다.  
“그걸 어떻게 믿습니까?”  
피터는 아까보다 기세는 좀 꺾여서 얌전하게 굴었다. 리처드 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아서 움직이지 않았다. 그런 남자의 어깨에 손을 올리며 리처드가 물었다.   
“왜 못 믿어요?”  
“아무리 보아도 무슬림인데! 어디 출신이지? 이라크? 이라크?”  
“그렇게 생겼긴 하다, 응. 정말이네요.”  
피터의 말에 리처드가 힐끔 나를 보더니 피식 웃었다. 난 어처구니가 없어서 욕을 했다.  
“이 씨발년이 진짜.”

소란이 저택까지 들렸는지 앞치마를 맨 그레이스가 다급하게 뛰어왔다. 더글라스도 느린 걸음으로 뒤따라오고 있었다. 늙은이는 여전히 파이프 담배를 입에 문채였다. 엉망이 된 뒤뜰과 바닥에 떨어진 핏자국을 보더니 그레이스는 기절하려고 했다. 축 처진 자기 가슴을 주먹으로 세게 치며 하소연을 했고, 리처드 앞에 앉아있는 남자의 어깨를 마구 흔들며 난리였다.   
“아니, 이게 대체 무슨. 너 또 사고를 쳤구나, 피터!”  
“아니에요, 할머니. 사고는 없어요. 전쟁이라고요!”  
“내가 못살아, 정말. 세상에, 리치. 피터가 이렇게 만든 거야?”  
여자는 리처드의 손을 보더니 죽고 싶어 했다. 당장이라도 호수로 달려가 허리에 돌을 매고 자살할 기세였다. 그러나 오히려 다행이었다. 손에 난 상처에 정신이 팔려서 리처드의 목을 보지 못했기 때문이다. 아니다, 난 그레이스가 알았으면 좋겠다. 그 개자식 욕이라도 같이 하게 말이다. 그런데 그럴 리 없다. 이 여자도 결국 그 씹새끼의 사람이니까. 리처드는 그래도 혹시나 그레이스가 목에 대해 물어올까 봐, 얼른 멀쩡한 손으로 목을 감싸며 느슨해진 스카프를 붙들었다. 그리고 고개를 저으며 거짓말을 했다.   
“아니요. 제가 장작을 패다 다쳤어요.”  
“장작을 네가 왜?”  
“궁금해서요. 한 번도 안 해봤거든요. 그럼 피터를 봐주세요, 그레이스. 전 이만 가볼게요. 아무래도 지금은 상황이 여의치 않은 것 같으니까요.”  
그리고 피가 멎어 리처드는 자리에서 일어났고, 그와 나는 숲으로 들어갔다. 뒤늦게 온 한심한 더글라스가 자기 손자를 주먹으로 한 대 갈겼다. 또 갈겼다. 피터는 울부짖었다. 난 더 이상 듣고 싶지 않았다. 

숲은 지독히도 어둡고 조용했다. 짐승도 살지 않는 것 같다. 산다면 몸이 다 새카만 놈일 것이다. 그렇지 않고서야 이렇게 보이지 않을 리가 없으니까. 낙엽 부서지는 소리가 꼭 오래 된 관 뚜껑을 여는 것처럼 오싹하게 났다. 깊이 들어갈수록 바람이 차가워졌고, 그 소리가 마치 말소리 같았다. 아무래도 도망가라고 말하는 것 같다. 난 내가 혼자서 보트를 운전할 수 있을까, 생각해 보았다. 그러다 관뒀다. 면허 있는 차도 제대로 운전 못하는데 퍽이나 하겠다. 아니면 노를 젓는 건 어떨까, 이건 가능성 있게 보인다. 그래도 힘을 쓰는 일은 꽤 자신 있기 때문이다. 십분 쯤 걷다가 우리는 멈춰 섰다. 더 들어갈 수 없었다. 서서히 주변이 어두워지고 있었기 때문이다. 리처드는 담배를 꺼냈다. 나도 아까 피우지 못한 담배가 급해졌다. 바람 때문에 리처드는 담뱃불을 쉽게 붙이지 못했다. 헤매고 있는 그에게 가까이 다가가 손으로 바람을 막고, 대신 불을 붙여줬다. 고마워, 리처드가 말했고 나는 시큰둥하게 별 것도 아닌데. 라고 대답했다. 그리고 내 담배는 직접 불을 붙였다. 담배를 피우면서 우리는 아무 말도 하지 않았는데, 난 슬슬 목이 따가워졌고 입이 움직였다. 아까 전 일이 굉장히 짜증이 났고, 감당하고 싶지 않아서였다.   
“너 만나면서 대체 국적을 몇 개나 가지는 거야? 시발, 이제 하다하다 아랍까지 갔네.”  
그래서 리처드에게 물었다.   
“너무 마음 쓰지 마. 그래도 피터는 좋은 사람이야, 미쳤을 뿐이지.”  
난 화가 나서 주머니에 찔러 넣고 있던 리처드의 손을 잡아 뺐다. 피가 완전히 멎질 않아서 다시 핏방울이 송골송골 맺혀 있었다. 눈앞이 아찔해졌다.   
“미친년. 손이 그렇게 되었는데도 좋은 놈이라고?”  
“별로 안 아파. 피를 보니까 토하고 싶긴 하지만.”  
“속 안 좋으면 토해.”  
“난 절대, 그런 짓은 안 해.”  
“잘만 토하는 년이.”  
“밖에선 절대 안 해. 술 먹고 길거리에서 토하는 것만큼 보기 싫은 것도 없어.”  
“난 존나 많이 해봤는데.”  
“네가 싫어.”  
말은 그렇게 하면서 리처드는 웃었다. 해질녘이라 그의 얼굴이 파랗게 보였다. 그리고 리처드는 좀 추워졌는지 어깨를 움츠리며 후, 하고 깊게 숨을 내뱉었다. 그는 여전히 스카프를 머리에 두른 채였다. 장르가 이상했다. 느와르 같기도 하고, 로맨스 같기도 하다. 공포영화 같기도 하다. 종잡을 수 없다. 곧 유령이 나타날 거야, 이제 돌아가야만 해. 담배를 다 피우고 리처드가 내 손을 잡으며 말했다. 그리고 코트의 깃을 세웠다.


	74. Chapter 74

“에이단, 유령이 나를 보고 있어.”  
스르르 풀린 스카프로 입가를 가리며 리처드는 어딘가를 홀린 눈으로 보았다. 난 리처드의 시선이 향한 곳을 쫓았지만 그 곳엔 아무도 없었다. 나무가 빽빽이 우거져 틈을 주지 않고 맹렬한 바람 소리만을 허락하고 있을 뿐이다.   
“아무것도 없어. 어두워서 잘못 본 걸 거야.”  
리처드는 가엽게도 떨고 있었다. 그는 눈을 감고 싶어 했다.   
“아니야, 유령이야. 유령이 호수에서 나왔어. 대체 왜 넌 보지 못하는 거야? 저기 있잖아. 어서 가야만 해, 지체하면 유령이 다가올 거야. 유령은 과묵하지만 결코 상냥하지 않아.”  
내 팔을 잡아당기며 리처드는 도망치듯이 빠른 걸음으로 저택으로 향했다. 하지만 오래가지 않아 그는 멈춰 섰고, 주저앉고 말았다. 해가 저 끝으로 넘어가자 서서히 숲에는 냉기가 감돌기 시작했다. 리처드의 어깨에 싸늘하게 식은 바람이 앉았다. 검은 흙을 손아귀에 쥐며 리처드는 일어나려고 노력했지만 실패했다. 몇 번을 거듭하다 도로 주저앉아 허무한 표정을 하고서는 계속 돌아온 길을 뒤돌아보았다. 어쩌지, 곧 붙잡히고 말거야. 여기에 오는 게 아니었어. 난 유령의 손에 죽고 말거야. 에이단, 난 죽고 싶지 않은데. 나 역시 그쪽을 보았지만 아무것도 없었다. 볼 수 없다고 하는 것이 맞는 것 같다. 어두워서 아무것도 눈에 들어오지 않았던 것이다. 말을 듣지 않는 오른쪽 무릎을 쥐며 리처드는 급기야 울기 시작했다. 한 쪽 무릎을 세우고 그의 곁에 꿇어 앉아 뻣뻣하게 굳은 다리를 만져주며 물었다.   
“리치, 못 걷겠어?”  
턱을 떨며 리처드는 엉뚱한 소릴 지껄였다.   
“내가 피를 흘려서야……. 그건 부정하니까.”  
그리고 이제는 피가 멎어 빨갛게 딱지가 앉은 자신의 손을 보는 것이다.   
“무슨 소리야?”  
“에이단, 나 너무 무서워. 나 좀 도와줘.”  
더 이상 지체할 수 없었다. 죽도록 어두워졌으므로, 길을 잃을지도 모른단 생각이 들었다.   
“업혀.”  
“싫어, 그건 싫어. 사람들이 비웃을 거야.”  
“도와달라며. 걷지도 못하는 게, 얼른.”  
이내 내게 업힌 리처드는 소리죽여 울기만 했다. 병상에 누워 앓는 환자가 죽음을 목도하고 몸부림치는 것 같은 울음소리였다. 그러나 그를 둘러싸고 있는 가족들은 그의 죽음을 부추기고 있었다. 병자의 앙상한 손을 잡고 천국이 너를 기다리고 있을 것이라고 위로를 했다. 그건 위로가 아닌 저주였다. 병자에게 천국은 필요하지 않았다. 살아서 있을 지옥이 필요했다. 

정말 제대로 챙겨먹고 있는 게 맞나? 내가 없는 사이에 또 토하는 건 아닐까? 리처드는 지나치게 가벼웠다. 길고 단단한 뼈만 내게 부딪쳤다. 물론 그가 카렌처럼 작은 체구의 여자들처럼 사랑스럽고 가벼운 것은 아니었다. 그 여자들은 때때로 깃털 같단 한심한 표현을 떠올리게 할 만큼 걱정 없이 사랑스러웠지만 리처드는 그런 사람이 아니었다. 그는 결코 깃털이 아니다. 그는 말라서 존나 가볍지만, 이상하게 자꾸 밑으로 사라져가고 있었다. 그에게 의심이 들기 시작한다.

저택에 돌아와서 리처드는 저녁을 먹지 않고 방으로 올라가 버렸다. 새하얗게 질린 리처드의 얼굴을 보고 그레이스가 무슨 일이 있었냐고 걱정스러운 얼굴로 물었지만 리처드는 허공을 보며 아무것도, 그 말만을 했을 뿐이다. 그가 빠진 저녁 식탁은 불길할 정도로 쓸쓸한 것이었다. 가스등이 켜진 어두운 식당 안에서 사람들은 아무 말도 하지 않고 나이프와 포크가 부딪치는 소리만을 내며 식사에 몰두하였는데, 그들 모두 서로와 대화를 나눌 마음조차 없어 보였다. 씨발, 역시 이런 곳에 오는 게 아니었는데. 포크를 쥐고 있었지만 손이 심심했다. 모바일은 아까부터 소용이 하나도 없었다. 통화권 밖이라는 메시지만 떴고, 이제 배터리도 나가버렸다. 런던, 사람이 죽어나간 헐값의 플랫, 내가 병신같이 살 때면 어김없이 찾아오던 내가 만들어낸 유령이 리처드 대신 저녁 식탁에 앉아있다. 그 자식이 초점 없는 눈으로 기계적으로 저작행위만을 반복하는 사람들을 일일이 가리키며 내게 지껄이기 시작한다. 차라리 내가 그립지 않아? 깎지 않은 손톱으로 리처드가 남긴 내 등에 상처를 훑으며 놈이 물었다. 그 씹새끼의 말은 사실이었다. 그 새끼는 적어도 내 영역 안에 나와 함께 존재하는 놈이었지만, 이 빌어먹을 년놈들과 리처드, 그리고 그가 보았다는 유령은 내가 모르는 존재다. 벌써부터 숨 막히는 지하철을 함께 타고 인간공장으로 가는 이름 모르는 사람들이 그립다. 대화 없는 식사는 고통스러운 것이다. 나는 이처럼 다른 사람들과 자리를 가져 본 적이 거의 없다. 어릴 때 엄마는 가족들이 다함께 하는 저녁 식사 자리에서 꼭 그 날 있었던 일들을 한 가지씩 말하도록 시켰다. 특별한 일이 아니어도 좋다. 사람은 매일매일 특별하게 사니까, 특별한 일이라고 굳이 이름붙일 필요 없다. 난 별별 애길 다했었다. 아침에 학교에 가려고 나왔더니 나무 밑에 참새가 배를 뒤집고 누워 있어서 죽은 줄 알았는데 자세히 보니 하도 처먹어서 기절한 거였다고, 그래서 배를 꾹꾹 눌러 줬더니 정신을 차린 놈이 처음엔 내가 존나 고마워하다가 더 정신을 차리니까 사납게 날 쪼아대고 휙 가버렸다는 애기도 했다. 아, 씨발 집에 존나 가고 싶네. 생각을 관두기로 했다. 

저녁 식사를 마치고 더글라스는 문단속을 하겠다며 나갔고, 그레이스가 우유를 데워서 내게 주며 리처드에게 갖다 주라고 부탁했다. 그러면서 내게 리처드가 또 유령을 보았니? 라고 물었다. 뜨거운 컵을 두 손으로 조심스럽게 쥐며 나는 그렇다고 대답했고 여자는 한숨을 뱉는다. 한숨이라면 지긋지긋한 나는 말없이 계단으로 향했는데, 내 등에 대고 그레이스가 경고했다. 에이단, 유령은 정말 있어요. 자네는 볼 수 없겠지만. 딱히 대답할 말이 떠오르지 않아 나는 그래요? 시큰둥하게 대꾸하고 계단을 마저 올랐다. 나는 볼 수 없다고? 이게 무슨 소리지? 혼란스러워진다. 

가스등은 한계가 있다. 그리고 변덕스럽다. 흐릿한 불빛이 켜진 방 안으로 들어가니 리처드는 침대에 앉아 또 꽃잎을 뜯고 있었다. 그러나 이번에는 먹지 않았다. 자기 발밑으로 추락시켰다. 조만간 리처드가 화병에 꽂힌 꽃들을 모두 끝장낼 것 같다. 그러나 나는 그의 행동을 저지할 생각은 없다. 그가 스스로 끝낼 수 있는 건 고작 그런 것들 밖에 없으니까. 자기 대신 꽃이나 조각내어 추락시키면서, 또 먼지 한 톨 없이 청소나 할 것이다. 향수 대신 따가운 소독약을 뿌린 곳으로 걸어 들어가 그것을 몸에 두르고, 소독취 나는 손으로 자기 상처나 셀 것이다. 나는 그에게 다가가서 김이 피어나는 컵을 내밀며 말했다.   
“리처드, 이것 좀 마셔. 베이커 부인이 줬어.”  
리처드는 쓰게 웃었다.  
“난 어린애가 아니야. 우유는 필요 없어.”  
“그럼 술이라도 갖다 줄까?”  
“술? 약을 먹어야 하는데.”  
컵을 침대 옆 콘솔위에 올려놓고 그가 입은 드레싱 가운을 살짝 걷어 맨살을 더듬었는데 지독히도 싸늘했다. 방금 샤워를 했는지 아직 머리카락에 물기가 덜 말라 있었지만 온기가 느껴지는 곳이 한군데도 없었다. 난 리처드가 이러다 여기서 죽는 건 아닐까 덜컥 겁이 났다.   
“조금이면 괜찮겠지. 너 몸이 지금 존나 차갑거든, 따뜻해질 정도만 마셔.”  
“난 이번에도 털어 넣고 말거야. 그럼 네가 나를 싫어할 텐데.”  
지난 번 일에 시달리는 건 리처드도 마찬가지였다. 난 아직도 몸이 다 식어서 죽은 사람처럼 누워있던 그 날의 리처드를 지우지 못했다. 리처드가 말없이 가만히 있기만 해도 슬그머니 생각이 나 불안해졌다. 아마 그를 만나는 내내 결코 잊지 못할 것이다. 그리고 이건 정말 사람 죽이는 일이다.   
“옆에서 봐줄게, 잠시만 기다려. 다녀올 테니까.”  
메마르게 튼 리처드의 입술을 훔치고 나는 다시 나가려했다. 그런 나를 리처드가 붙잡았다.  
“더 이상 나를 혼자 두지 마, 에이단. 무서워. 아까 씻는데도 유령 생각이 자꾸만 났어.”  
“그럼 같이 내려갔다 오자. 일어날 수 있겠어?”  
“응.”  
계단에도 가스등, 복도에도 가스등, 외풍에 따라 신경질적으로 깜빡이고 흔들리는 그 불빛 때문에 목만 남은 조각상들이 더 섬뜩하게 보였다. 애초에 머리를 만들지 않은 건지, 아니면 머리가 있었는데 다 잘라 버렸는지 모르겠다. 잠시만, 리처드. 궁금함을 참지 못하고 리처드를 세워두고 조각상 가까이 다가가 목 부분을 살펴보니 일부러 날린 거다. 잘린 단면이 우둘투둘한 게 꼭 응고된 핏덩이처럼 구역질났다. 식당을 통해 낮에는 볼 수 없었던 부엌문을 열고 들어갔다. 거긴 불이 다 꺼져 있었다. 술을 찾으려고 했지만 보이지 않았다. 이런 씨발, 어떡하지? 난 가스등을 켜는 법을 모른다. 부엌은 처음이라 켤 줄 안다 하더라도 어디에 있는지 몰랐다. 조용한 그 속을 더듬어가며 찬장을 찾았으나, 어느 게 술인지 구분이 가지 않았다. 나 무서워, 나갈래. 보이지 않는 리처드가 내게 말했다. 난 그가 유령처럼 느껴졌다. 난 주머니에서 라이터를 꺼냈다. 이 넓은 곳에선 별 볼일 없는 것이었지만, 없는 것보단 나았다. 라이터 불빛을 의지해 겨우 술을 찾았고, 겁을 잔뜩 집어먹고 또 아까처럼 몸이 굳어있는 리처드를 데리고 그 곳에서 나가려다 난 부엌 창문 밖으로 피터를 보았다. 처음에 나는 그가 유령인 줄 알았다. 그는 랜턴을 들고 있었다. 어지럽게 랜턴을 흔들며 무언가 중얼거리고 있었다. 랜턴 불빛을 보자 리처드는 그 곳으로 홀린 것처럼 서서히 걸어갔다. 창문을 마주하고 남자와 리처드는 서로를 바라보았다. 리처드가 창문을 연다. 남자가 허리를 빼고 몸을 쭉 안으로 밀어 넣었다.  
“아가씨, 제가 유령의 목을 자를까요?”  
절름발이는 몸이 불편한지 허리 아래로 벌레가 몸통이 잘린 것처럼 벌벌 떨고 있었다. 리처드는 우울한 얼굴로 대답했다.   
“머리 없는 건 조각상만으로 충분해요.”  
“그러나 그 머리들은 걸어 다니지 못합니다. 굴러다녀요.”  
“피터, 추운데. 그만 들어오지 않겠어요?”  
바람이 세게 불어 창을 때리는 소리가 요란했다.   
“안 됩니다. 제가, 제가, 아직 찾지 못한 게 있어요.”  
“무얼 찾고 있었나요?”  
“무슬림.”  
“전쟁은 끝났대도.”  
“또 유령이오. 가만히 보면 꽤 불쌍한 여자 아닙니까? 그 여자는 불쌍해요. 미칠 만 했어요. 사람은 미칠 만 합니다. 너무 고통스럽거든요. 사는 건 지옥이에요. 죽어서도 지옥이겠죠. 저는, 사람을 너무 많이 죽였습니다. 유령을 찾아야겠어요.”  
“찾거든 꼭 내 말을 전해줘요.”  
“예, 얼마든지. 뭐라고 전해드릴까요?”  
“이제 그만 달아나라고요.”  
“알겠습니다. 잘 알겠습니다. 기억하겠습니다. 그런데 안색이 좋지 않으시네요. 제가 당신을 다치게 했기 때문입니까?”  
“네.”  
리처드가 망설임 없이 쌀쌀맞게 대꾸하자 남자는 흐느끼기 시작했다. 때가 묻어 더러운 얼굴을 마찬가지로 더러운 손으로 문지르며 엉엉 울었다.  
“이런. 전 슬퍼졌어요.”  
“봐요, 엄청 깊게 베였다고요.”  
피터에게 손을 보여주며 리처드가 원망스럽다는 듯이 눈을 흘기자 남자는 더는 보지 못하고 아예 자기 얼굴을 손으로 다 가려버렸다.   
“이런. 어떡하죠. 아가씨, 죽고 싶어졌습니다. 키스해주세요.”  
“안 돼.”  
“아가씨 애인이 있네요. 그는 무슬림이에요. 하지만 좋은 사람 같군요. 이라크 놈이 아닌가요? 그렇다면 터키 사람인가요? 이스탄불을 좋아하십니까? 저는 물담배를 좋아했어요. 할아버지는 파이프 담배를 피우시죠. 저는 이만 가보겠습니다. 저는 불침번입니다.”  
문이 닫혔다. 내가 술이 필요해졌다. 컵 하나를 더 찾고, 방금 전 땄던 술병을 엉거주춤하게 옆구리에 끼고 나왔다. 

K, 토할 정도로 술을 마시고 잠들었지만 새벽에 나는 결국 일어나고 말았어. 악몽을 꿨거든. 리처드는 호숫가에 있었는데, 누워 있었어. 그의 위에 무언가 올라타고 있었는데 사람인지 짐승인지 잘 모르겠어. 사람이면 여잔지 남잔지도 잘 모르겠어. 온통 새카맣고 얼룩처럼 드문드문 허옇게 보였거든. 그 좆같은 건 리처드를 죽이려고 했는데, 손에는 칼이 들려 있었고 리처드의 목을 끊었다. 리처드는 목이 잘렸지만 멀쩡했어. 아니다, 그냥 죽어가고 있었는데……. 가스등처럼 희미한 그 씹새끼가 죽어가는 리처드에게 몸을 밀어 넣었다. 그런데 나는 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 몸이 움직이지 않았기 때문이다. 가스등이 흔들리기 시작한다. 리처드의 몸은 따라서 힘없이 흔들렸다. 검은 가스등 불빛 옆으로 마른 다리가 비죽 나와 있었는데, 다리 사이로 곧 피를 흘리기 시작했다. 가스등이 희뿌연 걸 토했고. 리처드는 마지막으로 눈물을 쏟았고. 가스등이 나를 돌아본다. 익숙한 얼굴이었다. 놈이 소름끼치게 웃기 시작했다. 씨발, 그건 나였다. 나는 깼다. 

보트. 여기서 달아나야 한다. 미치겠군. 씨발. 

침대를 더듬었는데 싸늘했다. 옆자리가 비어있었던 것이다. 난 몸에 땀을 뒤집어쓰고 있었다. 잠에서 깨어나니 땀이 식기 시작해서 몸이 추워졌다. 나는 허둥지둥 슬리퍼를 신고 옷을 대강 걸쳐 밖으로 나왔다. 가스등마저 다 꺼진 저택 안은 아무것도 존재하지 않는 것처럼 어두웠다. 무서워졌다. 다시 방으로 들어가서 밝힐만한 것을 찾는데 오래 된 촛대와 반쯤 써서 촛농이 기괴하게 흘러내려 굳은 초만 있었다. 라이터로 촛불을 켜고 계단을 내려왔다. 너무 어두워서 시간이 몇 시쯤 되었는지 감이 잡히지 않았다. 거실에서 말소리가 들렸다. 유령인가? 벽을 더듬으며 거실 쪽으로 걸어가 문을 열고 들어가려다 그러지 못했다. 거실은 복도보단 밝았는데, 벽난로에 불을 피우고 있었기 때문이다. 벽난로 가까이 있는 개인 소파에 에릭 리히터가 앉아 있었고, 발치에 리처드가 앉아 그의 무릎에 머리를 기대고 있었다. 차가운 바닥엔 카펫이 깔려있다. 싸구려가 아니었다. 하지만 오래 묵어 퀴퀴했다. 꽤 심술궂어 보이기까지 했다. 문에 가까이 귀를 갖다 대니 소리를 들을 수 있었다. 

“지금이 좋으니, 리처드?”  
담배를 피우며 에릭 리히터가 서글프게 말했다. 남자의 옆얼굴은 몹시 지쳐보였지만, 살가웠다. 살갑다고? 어이없는 말이다. 그는 잠옷 위에 드레싱 가운을 걸치고 있었다. 그리고 늘 단정하게 정리하여 넘겼던 머리카락을 아무렇게나 내려놓은 상태였다. 그래서 그는 다르게 보였다. 내가 아는 사람 같지 않았다. 리처드의 등이 흔들렸다. 웃고 있다.   
“네, 지금이 좋아요.”  
“요즘은 어떻게 지내고 있지.”  
“조용히 지내고 있어요.”  
“심심하진 않고?”  
“네, 전혀.”  
남자가 피식 웃으며 물었다.  
“정말 돈은 필요 없니?”  
그러자 리처드가 반색했다.  
“네, 정말이에요. 아직도 모르시겠어요? 전 당신 돈이 필요하지 않아요.”  
“그럼 왜 나와 만나지?”  
“당신은요?”  
“이젠 모르겠다.”  
“저도 그래요, 아저씨. 어떡하죠, 제가 알아야 할까요?”  
“너도 결국 모를 거야. 너와 나 누구도 영원히 모르겠지. 요즘 나는 그런 생각을 한다. 너를 모르는 것이 차라리 좋았다고. 로, 넌 우리가 처음 만났던 날 내게 인사하지 말았어야 했어.”  
“결국 당신이 제게 인사하셨을 거예요.”  
리처드가 차갑게 웃으며 말했다. 남자는 덤덤한 표정으로 되물었다.  
“그랬겠지. 유령은 네게 뭐라고 말했지?”  
“아무 말도. 전 여기가 너무 무서워요, 아저씨. 절 그 여자처럼 만들지 마세요.”  
“너야말로 네 애인을 CC처럼 만들지 마라.”  
리히터가 나무라자 리처드는 아예 누워버렸다. 나태하게 누워 손으로 리히터의 무릎을 쥐며 말했다. 좆같다, 이딴 거나 보고 있어야 한다니. 머리가 지끈거리기 시작했다. 그러고 보니 눈 돌아갈 정도로 술을 마셨다. 속이 메스껍다. 술 마시면서 리처드에게 몇 번이나 사랑한다고 말한 것 같다. 그 년은 어제도 듣기만 했다. 유령이 무섭단 말만 했다.   
“CC얘긴……. 아니에요, 믿어주세요. 전 거짓말을 하는 게 아니에요. 그 애는 CC가 아니에요. CC와는 달라요. 제가 CC처럼 되어버렸죠. 에이단을 보고 있으면 꼭 예전에 저를 보는 것 같아요. 관둬요, 이런 얘기. 에릭, 당신은 제가 슬퍼하길 바라세요? 고통스럽길 바라시나요?”  
“조금은.”  
리처드는 리히터가 들고 있던 담배를 빼앗았다.   
“제가 고통스럽나요?”  
“고통스러워.”  
“잘됐네요, 절 버리면 다 끝이 나잖아요.”  
“그래서 또 그 지경까지 되도록 지켜만 보라고? 나는 네가 현명하게 행동할 거라고 믿었다. 그리고 넌 반드시 그래야만 했어. 여지를 남긴 건 너야. 리처드.”  
리히터는 리처드의 손에 들려있던 담배를 돌려받아 소파에 머리를 받치고 느슨하게 기대 거의 남지 않은 담배를 마지막으로 피웠다. 담배는 끝이 있다. 빈손이 된 리처드는 다시 몸을 일으켜 리히터를 올려다보며 우는 목소리로 물었다. 숨 막히네. 미치겠다.   
“왜 저는 사람을 불행하게 만들까요? 모두 불행해졌어요. 형도, CC도, 해리도, 올리비아도, 당신도. 전부. 하지만 믿어주세요. 저는 모두를 좋아해요. 결코 슬프게 만들고 싶지 않았어요.”  
“울지 마렴.”  
상처가 난 리처드의 손을 두 손으로 어루만지며 리히터가 말했는데 그는 진심인 것 같다. 절박했다. 울대가 떨리고 있었다. 리히터의 드레싱 가운을 손으로 잡아 뜯으며 리처드는 신경질적인 목소리로 말했다.  
“당신이 이렇게 만들었잖아요.”  
“바닥에 그러고 있지 말고 일어 나. 가까이 앉아.”

못 들어주겠다. 보고 싶지도 않다. 내가 체념한 건, 적어도 내가 안 보는 한에서 저 정신 나간 년놈들이 지들끼리 영원히 끝이 나지 않을 괴로운 짓거릴 하는 것이지 그걸 내가 지켜보는 것 까지 체념한 것은 아니다. 씨발, 세상에 어느 누구도 그딴 건 가능하지 않다. 난 내가 등신 같은 놈이라고 생각하지만 정신병자는 아니라고 믿고 있다. 경우 없는 새끼도 아니다, 난. 내가 어려서부터 엄마는 남을 괴롭게 만들면 벌 받는다고 지겹게 설교하며 내 머릿속에다 각인을 새겼다. 저 년놈들은 언젠가 벌 받을 것이다. 하지만 미친년은 불쌍하니까, 조금만 괴로웠으면 좋겠다. 딱 하루만 울정도로, 하루만 입맛이 없고 우울해서 아무것도 안하고 가만히 있을 정도로만. 난 등을 돌려 이해할 수 없는 말 대신 벽난로 타는 소리에 집중했다. 벽난로 소리는 듣기 좋다. 특히 지독히도 추운 날, 그 앞에 앉아 졸고 있으면 나는 이따금 살아 있어서 다행이란 감상적인 생각에 잠겨들곤 했다. 플랫엔 벽난로가 없다. 쇠로 만든 라디에이터만 있을 뿐이다. 그래서 나는 그 곳에서 감상에 잠겨들 일이 없다. 런던은 날 병신취급을 했고, 기어이 날 병신으로 만들었다. 뜨거운 촛불을 얼굴에 뒤집어쓰며 나도 담배나 피울까 해서 걸치고 온 옷의 주머니를 뒤졌다. 유령이요, 에릭. 유령이 집 안으로 들어오진 않을까요? 쫓기는 사람처럼 다급하게 리처드가 물었다. 유령이라니, 리처드. 남자가 차분하게 대답하자 리처드는 또 신경질을 냈다. 유령이라고요, 모르시겠어요? 아니면 모르는 체 하시는 거예요?   
“유령은 없어, 리처드. 무서워하지 마.”  
“왜 제 말을 믿지 못하세요, 유령은 있어요. 그레이스도 유령이 있다고 말했어요.”  
“베이커 부인은 예전부터 허튼소릴 잘 했지.”  
“그럼 당신 여동생은요? 그 분도 거짓말을 했단 거예요?”  
“라우라는 신경쇠약에 시달리던 애야.”  
“올리비아는…….”  
“내 딸은 고약한 아이지.”  
리히터는 시종 덤덤했다.   
“그럼 전? 전 뭐기에 유령을 본 거죠?”  
“희망인 줄 알았던 내 절망. 하나만 내게 말해다오. 너는 행복하니?”  
가관이네. 토하고 싶어졌다. 난 내게 친근한 유령이나 부르기로 마음먹었다. 같이 담배나 피우기로 했다. 그 새끼와 나는 다시 작업 얘기만 했다. 그 새끼는 날 걱정해줬다. 내 작업이 갈피를 잡지 못하고 있다고 충고까지 해줬다. 그 놈 말이 맞았으므로 나는 이렇다 할 반문 없이 씁쓸하게 웃었는데, 그러자 뜻밖에 그 자식은 슬퍼했다. 너도 살기 힘들어서 뒤진 놈이 내 걱정을 하냐? 내가 물으니까, 놈은 입맛을 다시며 쩝쩝거리는 듣기 싫은 소리를 냈고, 흉한 얼굴로 고갯짓 하며 대답했다. 죽으면 다 괜찮아질 줄 알았지, 나라고 이렇게 될 줄 알았겠냐. 그 땐 아무것도 안보였거든. 목 매달 줄만 보였다고, 그 원 안은 천국이 있었어. 거기에 머리를 들이밀면 천국이 날 기다리고 있을 줄 알았지. 난 놈이 불쌍해져서 눈물을 좀 훔쳤다. 놈이 말했다. 만약 넌 죽는다면 미라처럼 말라 죽을 거야, 하도 울어서. 그 말이 좀 웃겼다. 웃음이 새어나왔다.   
“적어도 죽고 싶진 않아요.”  
“그래, 그거면 괜찮다.”  
거실에서 리히터와 리처드는 계속 대화를 나누었는데, 마치 오래 된 노부부처럼 시간이 묻어나는 그런 말투였다. 그들은 더 이상 젊은 시절처럼 뜨겁게 들끓지도 않았다. 남자는 지쳤고, 정신병자도 지쳤지만 그럭저럭 삶을 참아 낼 힘은 남아있어 보였다. 그들은 조용했고, 건조했다. 좆같은 호기심, 언제나 후회한다. 궁금해져서 다시 거실 쪽을 들여다봤더니 리처드는 리히터에게 안겨있었다. 남자는 자기가 그렇게 만들어 놓은 리처드의 목덜미에 입술을 묻었다. 남자의 머리카락을 손으로 헤집으며 리처드는 약에 취해 나른한 목소리로 말했다. 약을 먹은 것 같다. 마약은 아닌 것 같지만, 적어도 비슷한 건 먹었을 것이다. 눈이 풀려 있었다.   
“에이단이 언젠가 결혼했으면 좋겠어요. 되도록 빨리.”  
“너와?”  
리처드의 셔츠 단추를 풀며 남자가 물었다. 그리고 그는 리처드를 소파에 눕혔다.   
“아니요, 좋은 여자와.”  
“왜?”  
“에이단은 아주 예쁘거든요. 당신도 그렇게 생각하지 않아요? 그 애는 예뻐요. 그 애를 닮은 아이는 똑같이 예쁠 거예요. 전 아이가 좋아요. 닮은 아이를 보고 싶어요. 그 때까진 살아있을게요.”  
“그럼 너는 어떻게 되는 거야, 너는 어디에 있지?”  
리히터가 몸을 내리며 다시 물었다. 리처드가 그의 어깨를 손으로 밀어냈다.  
“에릭.”  
남자는 더 이상 움직이지 않고 멈춘 채 리처드의 말을 가만히 들었다.  
“저도 사람이에요.”  
리처드는 그러면서 입술을 깨물었다가 몹시 고통스럽게 숨을 쉬며 눈물과 함께 말했다.  
“수치를 알아요…….”  
그는 계속 울면서 말했다. 나는 괴롭고 부끄러워졌다.   
“이젠 모든 걸 갉아먹는 괴물이 되어 버린 것 같지만. 그래도 수치를 알아요.”  
“네 애인을 사랑하니?”  
“제가 그 애를 가지고 논다고 생각하시는군요. 대답하지 않을래요.”  
“그럼 넌 누굴 사랑한다고 말할 수 있지?”  
“CC.”  
“CC는 죽었어. 너와 CC는 끝났어.”  
화난 목소리로 남자가 말하며 다시 리처드의 몸을 짓눌렀다. 그런 남자의 등을 팔로 감으며 리처드가 말했다.  
“알아요, 그러니까 말할 수 있는 거예요. 죽은 사람은 제가 말해도 듣지 못하죠. 에릭, 절 내버려두세요. 전 엔딩이 무서워요. 모르고 살도록 해주세요. 당분간만이라도, 제발 당분간만이라도. 침대가 싸늘한 게 싫어요. 그리고 당신 몸은 저처럼 차갑죠. 아파요, 천천히……. 전 예전 같지 않아요, 예전만큼 견디질 못해요. 천천히, 아파…….”  
꿈에서처럼 리처드의 몸이 흔들렸다. 여기 유령이 진짜 있는지 존나 모르겠고, 알고 싶지도 않은데 현실은 아주 확실히 알겠다. 더럽게 잘 알겠다. 내가 뭘 참고 살아야 하는지도 알겠다. 차라리 곤충이 배를 붙이고 교미 하고 있는 걸 지켜보는 게 낫겠다. 일전에 D가 내게 그런 말을 한 적이 있다. 오랜만에 집에 갔는데, 이미 늦은 시간이어서 부모님이 잠들어 계신 줄 알았는데 아니었다고. 섹스 중이었다고. 자기가 살면서 본 가장 기분 나쁘고 끔찍한 것이라고 말했다. D는 집을 뛰쳐나와 거리를 전전하며 길거리에서 토했다고 한다. 그러나 자신은 부모님을 사랑하며, 엄마가 자길 때때로 존나 돌아버리게 만들지만 그래도 싫어하진 않는다고 했다. 그러게, 우리 엄마도 사람인데 섹스 안할 리가 없잖아? 근데 씨발, 못 믿겠다 이거지. 난 그게 기분이 더러웠어. 내가 어떻게 생겼는지 뻔한데, 그걸 못 믿겠더라고. 에이단, 인상 좀 찌푸리지 마. 좆같은 얘긴 거 나도 잘 알아. 그러니까 내가 하고 싶은 말은 분명 존나 헐어 버릴 정도로 씹질 하는데 그게 도무지 안 믿기는 경우도 있다는 거야. 나는 거의 토하면서 물었다. 믿고 싶지 않은 게 아니라? D는 고개를 끄덕였다. 어, 안 믿고 싶어. 분명 하는데 안 한다고 믿고 싶어. 한다는 걸 인정하는 순간 기분이 이상해져. 이걸 뭐라고 설명해야 되나? 하여간 존나 이상해져. 난 다시 등을 돌렸다. 누가 내 눈을 멀게 만들어줬으면 좋겠다. 

머리를 쥐어뜯으며 내 눈을 이 자리에서 파낼까 말까 망설이고 있는데 갑자기 누군가 나를 불렀다.  
“뭐해요?”  
하마터면 소리를 지를 뻔 했다. 다섯 걸음쯤 떨어진 복도에서 램프를 들고 해리 리히터가 나를 물끄러미 보고 있었다. 그도 대강 차려 입고 있었다.   
“아, 씨발. 깜짝이야. 언제 왔어요?”  
“방금. 거기 있지 말고 이쪽으로 와요, 터너 씨. 우린 밖에 나가는 게 좋을 것 같네요. 같이 산책 하실래요?”  
거실 쪽을 힐끔 보더니 일그러진 얼굴로 해리가 내게 물었다.   
“그러죠, 뭐.”  
그리고 우리는 밖으로 나왔다. 더럽게 추웠다. 옷을 더 껴입고 나오지 않은 것이 후회된다. 밖은 여전히 한밤중이었다. 아침은 영원히 오지 않을 것만 같았다. 대체 몇 시지, 시간을 모르겠다. 아무것도 모르겠다. 사실 별로 알고 싶지도 않다. 걸어가며 주머니를 뒤적거리던 해리가 당황하기 시작했다. 안 쪽 주머니 까지 뒤지더니 믿을 수 없다는 표정을 지으며 내 쪽을 보고 물었다. 이런, 안 가지고 나왔네. 죄송하지만 터너 씨, 담배를 가지고 계신가요? 난 말없이 주머니에서 담뱃갑을 꺼내 그에게 줬다. 나도 또 담배를 피웠다. 저기요. 담배를 피우면서 해리를 불렀다. 왜 그러시죠? 담배를 손가락 사이에 끼우며 그가 묻는다. 자기 부모가 섹스 하는 거 목격하면 기분이 어떨 것 같아요? 내 말에 어두운 시야에 담배연기를 길게 내보내며 해리 리히터는 처음엔 아하, 헛웃음인지 괴로워서 내는 소린지 분간이 가질 않는 소리를 내더니 이내 담뱃재를 털며 말했다. 어떻긴, 토할 것 같죠. 구역질나요. 속이 다 썩는 것 같아요. 

난 속 대신 폐가 다 썩었다.  
내가 결혼했으면 좋겠다고? 대체 왜.


	75. Chapter 75

바람 때문에 내가 들고 나왔던 촛불이 꺼졌다. 나는 해리가 들고 나온 램프에 의지할 수밖에 없었다. 공교롭게도 그와 나란히 걸어서 길을 걸었다. 그는 아직 잠이 덜 깼는지 계속 눈을 비비며 목을 꺾었다. 꺼림칙한 기분은 쉽게 사라지지 않았다. 추위 탓에 말단이 꽁꽁 얼어붙고 슬슬 깨질 것처럼 아파오기 시작했지만, 그럴수록 머리가 맑아졌다. 조금 걷다보니 해리 리히터도 잠이 완전히 달아나 더 이상 목을 꺾지 않았다. 그와 나는 보트를 묶어놓은 호숫가로 향했다. 나루터에 판자가 다 썩은 낡은 나룻배도 묶여 있었다. 노도 썩다 못해 문드러져서 자루부분을 쥐고 들었더니 흥건한 점액질을 떨어뜨리며 고약한 냄새를 풍겼다. 망할, 내가 이것 좀 어떻게 하라고 분명 베이커 씨에게 말했었는데. 코를 틀어막으며 해리가 욕을 했다. 우리가 왜 거기까지 함께 걸어갔냐면, 서로 이유에 대해 말하지는 않았지만 여길 뜨고 싶어서였다. 밤하늘은 안개 탓에 별빛이 거의 보이지 않았다. 달만 몸을 절반 내밀고 희끄무레하게 빛났다. 그래도 호숫가는 그나마 사정이 나았다. 수면 위로 빛을 반사 되어 언뜻언뜻 사물을 확인할 수 있었던 것이다.   
“리히터 씨, 지금 보트 타고 나가면 위험 하려나요?”  
그와 나는 담뱃갑과 램프를 경계선처럼 가운데 끼고 나루터에 걸터앉아 묶인 보트만 노려보았다. 언 손을 주머니에 찔러 넣으며 나는 그에게 물었다. 발로 묶인 보트를 밀며 그가 대답했다.  
“아무래도요? 여기서 죽고 싶지 않다면 어두울 땐 움직이지 않는 게 좋아요. 밝은 새벽이면 모를까.”  
“같이 날 밝을 때까지 기다릴래요?”  
나는 진심으로 이 곳에서 나가고 싶었다. 보트가 밀려 일어난 잔물결을 응시했다. 담뱃갑을 집어 담배 한 대를 꺼내며 해리는 불을 붙였다.   
“그래봤자 새벽이면 더글라스가 우릴 데리러 올 겁니다. 노인들은 아침잠이 없잖아요, 더글라스는 새벽같이 일어나서 저택 주변을 돌아다니거든요.”  
그가 담배를 피우자 나도 담배를 피우고 싶어졌다. 따라서 담배를 꺼내며 다시 물었다.  
“유령을 찾기 위해서요? 손자는 유령을 찾으러 다닌다던데.”  
“또 그 얘길 하시네요.”  
“전 해질녘부터 리처드에게 시달리고 있었다고요.”  
리처드는 내가 술에 취해 곯아떨어진 걸 깨워가면서 유령 얘기를 지껄였었다. 그 년 입을 틀어막기 위해 몸을 괴롭혀주려다가 실패했다. 술을 너무 많이 마셨기 때문이다. 나는 기절하다시피 또 잠들었고, 뒤척이다 한 번 깼더니 리처드는 눈물을 글썽거리면서 원망스럽게 나를 내려다보고 있었다. 달래면서 안고 잠들었다가, 거지같은 꿈을 꾸고 다시 잠드는 것을 포기하고 결국은 이렇게 되어 버렸다. 해리는 다시 보트를 걷어찼다. 아까 전 보다 조금 더 세게. 물이 튀었다. 차가운 물이 해리의 바짓단을 적셨다. 그러나 그는 별로 신경 쓰지 않았다.  
“알만해요, 리처드는 언제나 여기만 오면 유령 때문에 앓았었죠. 한 가지 이상한 게 있는데, 리처드만 유령을 본다는 거예요.”  
“무슨 뜻이죠?”  
곰곰이 생각에 잠긴 해리가 망설이다가 이윽고 대답을 했다.  
“……그게, 지금까지 유령을 봤다고 말한 사람은 여자들밖에 없었는데. 그마저도 제 누나 올리비아는 거짓말을 한 것 같지만요. 심지어 CC는 유령을 못 봤다고 말했거든요.”  
석연치 않은 표정이었다.  
“네?”  
“아무것도 아니에요. 저기, 터너 씨. 좀 으스스하지 않아요? 지금 꺼내기엔 별로 좋은 화제가 아닌 것 같네요. 저 겁이 좀 많거든요. M과 제가 괜히 픽사 무비를 좋아하는 게 아니에요. 말은 길티 플레져라고 하지만 사실은 우리가 볼 수 있는 게 많이 없거든요. 보세요, 소름 돋았잖아요.”  
그렇게 말하면서 해리는 옷소매를 걷어 팔을 내밀었는데 추위 탓에 새파랗게 질린 것 말고는 멀쩡했다.   
“전혀 안 그렇게 보이는데. 그럼 다른 얘기나 합시다, 날 밝을 때까지.”  
난 그가 무언가를 숨기고 싶어 한다는 인상을 받았다. 해리는 그의 아버지 보다 밝고 붙임성이 좋긴 했지만, 조심스러운 구석이 있었다. 지금 그를 들쑤셔봤자 건질만한 게 거의 없을 것 같다.  
“정말 기다리시게요?”  
“아니, 뭐 딱히 그러겠단 건 아닌데. 지금은 저 좆같은 집에 들어가기 싫어서요.”  
그 말을 하면서 난 리처드를 어떻게 대해야 할지 고민에 빠지고 말았다. 모른 체 해야 할까, 아니면 네가 그와 섹스 하는 것을 보았고 다시 한 번 너와 그 인간의 끔찍한 관계에 대해 확인했다고 솔직하게 말해야 할까. 나와 만나면서 리처드는 수도 없이 리히터와 관계를 가졌다. 그걸 모르진 않는다. 리처드가 왜 그래야만 하는지도 알고 있다. 아는 것과 이해는 다르다. 이해하기 위해 노력은 했지만, 체념이 더 쉽고 빨랐다. 무엇보다 그걸 이해한다면 난 내 가치관이 송두리째 흔들릴까 봐 겁이 났다. 내 가치관은 그리 특별하진 않다. 엄격하게 도덕적이지도 않다. 돈으로 섹스를 사고파는 행위에 대해서 그런 인간들도 있지만 난 그럴 생각이 없다, 정도가 다였다. 내 주변도 마찬가지였고, 내게 매춘이나 동등한 선상의 불륜 관계가 아닌 수직선을 그린 상하 관계의 불륜은 지금껏 없는 일이었다. 불륜을 저지르는 년놈들이야 내 주변에도 숱하게 깔렸다. 가깝게는 칼리지 시절에 유부남과 연애중인 동기 년도 있었다. 그 년의 도덕성이나 정조관념에 대해 나는 입 아프게 떠들 생각은 조금도 없다. 그냥 그런 년과는 가까이 지낼 생각이 없다. 내가 너의 그 썩어빠진 정신 상태를 고쳐 주겠다고 참견할 마음도 없다. 내가 뭐 하러? 무슨 자격으로? 그러나 그년도 돈을 보고 유부남을 만났던 건 아니었다. 그 여자가 만나는 남자는 딱히 벌이가 대단하지 못한 작자였다. 고만고만하게 먹고 사는 놈이었고, 자기 부인과 결혼 생활이 위태로웠을 뿐이다. 돈이야 내 동기가 훨씬 많았다. 집이 꽤나 사는 년이었으니까. 그 여자는 스릴을 즐기는 여자였다. 손가락질 받는 은밀한 관계의 짜릿함을 원했을 뿐이지 결국 사랑은 아닌 것 같다. 그러니까 나는 지금까지 다른 세상일이라고 치부하고 깊게 신경써본 적 없던 문제에 빠지고 말았다. 이건 구역질 날정도로 머리 아픈 문제다. 비난을 해야 할지, 동정을 해야 할지 모르겠다. 둘 다 해야 할지도 모르겠다. 리처드가 자기 말대로 허영심 때문에 돈만 보고 리히터를 만난다면 난 차라리 쉬웠을 것이다. 비난만 하면 되니까. 그 년에게 푹 빠지지 않고 재미만 볼 정도로 적당히 사랑하면 되니까. 까놓고 말하자, 시발. 리처드는 불륜을 저지르고 있고, 몸을 팔고 있고, 그건 꽤 오래전부터 시작된 일이다. 가족 같지도 않은 그의 형의 말대로 인생의 절반이 그랬다. 나는 그걸 분명 아는데, 모르고 싶다. 내 가치관을 좆까라고 치워버리고 그를 이해해주고 싶기도 하고, 내가 살면서 믿어 왔던 걸 쭉 믿기 위해 그를 무시하고 싶기도 하다. 난 정말 리처드가 내게 무엇을 바라는지 모르겠다. 불쌍한 게 있다. 리처드는 이해 받는 건 포기했단 것이다. 동정은 더더욱 바라지 않는다. 착잡해진다. 내가 불쌍한가, 저런 사람에게 진심으로 매달리기 시작했으니까. 모르겠다. 카렌이 내게 딱 한 번 물었다. 정말 그 사람에게 진심이에요? 난 우습게도 망설이지 않고 응, 이라고 대답했다. 그러니까 카렌은 지금 나처럼 착잡한 표정을 지으며 에이지, 난 그건 좋게 생각하지 못하겠어요. 라고 말했다. 그리고 말을 아꼈다. 카렌은 이유를 묻지 않았고, 나 역시 굳이 이유를 밝힐 생각이 없었다. 줄여 말할 수 없었던 것이다. 이유를 대라면 너무 많다. 내 망할년의 쓸데없이 큰 키만큼이나. 정말 왜 그렇게 더럽게 크지? 근데 머리통은 또 존나게 작다. 정말이다. 존나 작다. 골격이 큰 것도 사실인데 대가리가 하도 작아서 더 커 보인다. 난 이 같은 사실을 아침에 같이 욕실에서 양치질을 하다가 알았다. 양치질에 대해 말하자니 이것도 끝이 없다. 리처드는 양치질 하면서 거품 뱉는 거 추하다고 같이 죽어도 안하려는 거 내가 사정사정해서 그랬던 거다. 역시나 참 지독한 년이다. 난 그게 못 견디게 좋다. 까다롭고 예민하게 구는 게 사랑스럽다, 씨발. 또 이러고 있네. 그런 년과 나란히, 다시 회반죽을 벗겨낸 거울 앞에 섰는데 나보다 얼굴은 존나게 작은 년이 어깨는 더 넓었다. 그래서 난 슬그머니 뒤로 빠졌었다. 없어보였으니까. 가끔은 그 년은 머리가 작아서 존나 공룡 대가리에 든 호두알처럼 작은 뇌를 가지고 있어서 멍청한 건 아닐까 생각한다. 그러지 않고서야 그렇게 백치처럼 굴 리 없겠지. 어쨌든 그러므로 적어도 이유에 대해 한 시간은 떠들어야 할 것이다. 우선은 그 년이 왜 천사 같은지에 대해 말해야 하고, 그 천사 같은 년이 존나 얄밉게 구는 데 난 병신같이 그것도 좋다고 쪼개고 있는 것에 대해서도 말해야 한다. 그 밖에도 많다. 그러고 난 뒤엔 입도 아플 테고, 더럽게 창피할 것이다.   
“음, 배 안 고프신가요?”  
그와 나는 서로 아무 말도 안하고 담배만 피웠는데, 담배가 끝이 나자 해리 리히터는 입이 심심해졌는지 다시 말문을 열었다. 뜬금없는 얘기였다. 뭐 하자는 거지? 이 집구석은 존나 사람을 갖고 노는 구석이 있는 것 같다. 좆같다. 난 노골적으로 껄끄러움을 드러내며 그에게 대꾸했다.   
“술 마셔서 속 뒤집어질 것 같은데.”  
“더더욱 잘됐군요. 좀 드실래요?”  
그가 주머니에서 초콜릿 바를 꺼내며 내게 건넸다. 이런 건 왜 들고 다녀요? 내가 어이가 없어서 물어 보니까 포장지를 벗기며 리히터가 대답했다. 엠마 징징 거릴 때마다 달랜다고요. 제일 확실한 방법이에요. 드실래요? 예, 먹죠. 해리는 초콜릿을 한 조각 뚝 잘라서 내게 줬다. 먹을 만했다. 숙취 때문에 메슥거리는 속이 좀 가라앉았다. 추위도 견딜만해졌다. 그래서 더 달라 했다. 그는 귀찮은지 아예 초콜릿 바를 절반으로 갈라서 한 쪽을 내게 줘버렸다. 

“그럼 우린 유령한테서 안전해요?”  
초콜릿을 먹으며 나는 다시 한 번 유령에 대한 얘기를 꺼냈다. 섹스에 대해 생각하는 것 보다 유령에 대해 생각하는 게 더 나을 것 같아서였다. 별 일이다. 내가 섹스가 아니라 시시껄렁한 유령 얘기를 간절히 원하게 되다니. 이미 뒤진 건 내 책임이 아니니까, 존나 가볍게 생각할 수 있었다. 지금은 이 쪽이 좋을 것 같다. 섹스가 우울하다. 한 동안 리처드와 섹스를 못하겠다. 요즘 잘 먹는 건 사실이라 살이 쪘는지는 잘 모르겠지만, 피부가 지독히도 부드러워서 꼴렸는데, 씨발. 딱 잡아먹고 싶게 생겼는데.   
“유령얘기 하지 마시라니까요. 예, 일단은. 터너 씨와 제가 유령을 만날 일은 없어요. 전 이 곳에 수십 번도 넘게 왔지만 유령은 단 한 번도 못 봤거든요. 이제 정말 다른 얘기 좀 하면 안 될까요? 우리 겨울캠프 온 거 아니잖아요.”  
해리 리히터는 이번에도 교묘하게 빠져나갔다. 그게 좀 열 받아서 난 그를 공격하기로 마음먹었다.   
“아까 프렌즈 존나 재미없었어요. 그딴 거 왜 봐요?”  
“엠마와 오래 지내시더니 대중에게 통용되는 유머 감각이 떨어지셨나 봐요, 프렌즈가 재미없다니. 당신이 좀 불쌍해졌어요, 터너 씨. 다른 사람들도 좀 만나세요. 되도록 재치 있는 사람들과 말입니다. 아니면 스탠딩 쇼라도 챙겨보시던가요. 그 상태로 지내시다간 어딜 가도 환영받지 못하실 겁니다. 감각이 중요한 직업을 갖고 계시잖아요.”  
그러나 도로 당했다. 이 새끼도 말을 존나 잘한다. 내 말문은 기름칠 하지 않아 뻑뻑한 오래 된 문처럼 끽끽 거리며 열리는데 이 새끼는 존나 부드럽고 매끄럽게 열리는 관리 잘 된 문을 가지고 있다. 부럽다. 역시 배워야겠다.   
“리처드 존나 재미없는 거 잘 아시네요? 그 년 농담은 쓰레기에요. 태어나서 그렇게 쓰레기 같은 농담은 처음 들어봤어요.”  
“물론이죠, 엠마는 유머감각을 뽐내겠답시고 입을 여는 것 보다 가만히 있는 게 제일 재밌어요. 본인만 몰라요.”  
그와 나는 공통의 관심사가 전혀 없다. 공유할만한 화제도 없다. 전혀 다르게 살아왔으니까. 결국 대화는 리처드에 대한 것으로 빠졌다. 섹스에 대해선 묻어두자. 날도 추운데 침울한 기분에 잠겨들어 호수에 빠져 죽고 싶은 충동을 느끼고 싶진 않으니까. 이런 곳에선 죽고 싶지 않다.   
“오래 알고 지냈나 보네.”  
“오래 알았죠, 제가 열세 살 때부터였으니까. 그런데 실례되지 않는다면 담배를 빌려도 괜찮을까요? 생각하니 담배를 피우고 싶어지네요.”  
“방금 전엔 허락도 안 받고 잘만 피웠잖아요? 마음대로 해요.”

K, 해리 리히터가 해준 얘기를 기억나는 대로 네게도 말해주려고 한다. 내 대답은 쓸데없는 것이니 다 지웠어. 그가 한 말만 남겼다. 

제가 열세 살 때였어요, 터너 씨. 11월 3일이었죠. 그 날은 아버지의 생신인데, 저는 그 때 처음 아버지에게 정부가 생겼다는 걸 알았어요. 당신을 불쾌하게 만들 의도는 전혀 없습니다. 편의상 이렇게 표현하는 것뿐이니 이해해주시길 부탁드립니다. 어떻게 알았냐면, 아버지는 그 해 생신에 가족들과 함께 하지 않으셨거든요. 그 전부터 아버지께서 누군가를 만난다는 것 정도는 알고 있었습니다. 그러나 그건 수면 아래였어요. 수면 위로 드러난 건 처음이었죠. 그래서 어머니께서 상심하신 건 아닙니다. 터너 씨에게 가정사에 대해 일일이 말하고 싶진 않지만 그리 친밀한 사이는 아니라고 말씀드리고 싶군요. 어머니는 아버지께 다른 사람이 생겼다는 사실보다 자신의 자존심이 다친 걸 더 불쾌해하셨어요. 형식적인 파티가 중요하신 분이니까요. 무시당했다고 여기셨죠. 그래서 굉장히 화를 내셨는데, 집이 발칵 뒤집혔어요. 전 그 무렵 사춘기였어요. 왜 그런 표정으로 보세요? 누구나 겪는 일이잖아요? 그래도 전 나름 조용히 넘긴 편이라고요, 크게 창피한 일은 없었죠. 하여튼 예민하던 무렵이라 집이 시끄러워지는 게 싫었어요. 고용인을 닦달했습니다. 아버지께서 누구와 만나냐고 말입니다. 그를 통해 아버지의 정부의 연락처를 알아냈어요. 리처드의 연락처였죠. 그의 직업도 알게 되었습니다. 무용수더군요. 아버지께서 그 무렵 로열발레단에 후원액수가 커지긴 했었죠. 아귀가 맞아떨어지더군요. 얼마나 대단한 여자이기에 아버지를 그렇게 만들었는지 궁금해졌어요. 아버지는 감정표현이 거의 없으시거든요. 일밖에 모르는 사람이죠. 아버지의 부도덕함을 원망할 생각은 지금도 없습니다. 집이 시끄러워져서 짜증이 났고, 궁금했던 게 전부입니다. 그래서 연락처로 전화를 걸었더니 여자가 아니더라고요. 전 당시 리처드의 애인이었던 CC가 아버지의 정부라고 생각했는데 아니었어요. 전 더 놀랐죠, 남자라니. 그래서 어떤 사람인지 정말 궁금해졌습니다. 흥미가 생겼어요. 전화 끝에 그에게 만나자고 했어요. 당연히 리처드는 별로 탐탁지 않아 했지만, 어쨌든 나왔습니다. 아직도 기억해요. 11월 15일, 코벤튼 가든의 한 카페에서 우리는 처음 만났습니다. 전 또 놀랐어요. 키가 굉장히 크고 차갑게 생긴 남자가 절 기다리고 있었거든요. 리처드가 그 날 입은 옷도 기억해요. 검은색 가죽 재킷에, 딱 달라붙는 가죽 바지에……. 네, 알아요. 리처드는 그 망할 가죽 재킷을 좀 버릴 필요가 있어요. 그래서 제가 부지런하게 다른 옷을 선물하고 있잖아요. 제 덕분에 많이 나아진 거라고요. 터너 씨는 제게 고마워하셔야 해요. 트렌치코트는 제가 선물한 거거든요. 잘 어울리지 않아요? 제발 그런 거나 입어줬으면 좋겠는데. 어쨌든 누가 그를 무용수라고 생각하겠어요? 인상까지 그러니 위험한 남자라고 생각했죠. 동성에게 매춘은커녕, 동성애 자체와 전혀 상관 없어보였어요. 이 거 제가 잘못 온 건 아닌가, 돌아갈까 생각했어요. 전 어렸잖아요, 리처드는 이미 성인이었고요. 그래도 결국은 용기를 내어 리처드가 앉은 테이블로 갔습니다. 리처드는 그 때 담배를 거의 피우지 않았어요. 담배는 은퇴하고 난 뒤에 피우기 시작한 겁니다. 나중에 물어보니 여자 무용수에게 나쁜 냄새를 풍기고 싶지 않아서라고 하더군요. 까다롭긴 그때도 마찬가지였어요. 여하튼 엠마는 커피만 마시고 있었어요. 

「 당신이 아버지 정분가요? 」  
「 그래요. 전 가정파탄범이죠. 그래서 도련님은 절 비난하려고 찾아오셨나요? 」

전 그를 만나서 기뻤습니다. 더 흥미가 생겼거든요. 아직은 호감은 아니었어요, 말 그대로 흥미에요. 리처드는 목소리가 낮은 편이잖아요. 좀 잠겨 있기도 하고, 쉰 것 같기도 하고. 그게 독특했어요. 제겐 꽤 매력적으로 들렸는데, 그런 목소리를 가진 사람이 말투가 좀. 네, 당신도 그렇게 생각하시네요. 좋게 말하면 수줍고 조심스럽고, 직설 적으로 말하자면 여성스럽게 말하는 부분이 있어요. 선택하는 단어들도 그렇고요. 과격할 땐 장난 아니지만. 처음 M에게 욕을 듣고 놀랐던 게 생각나네요. 그리고 이제부턴 좀 창피해지는데, 이해해주세요. 사춘기였잖아요. 

「 가정파탄범이라니, 파탄 날 가정도 없는걸요. 」  
「 이런, 안됐어요. 」  
「 뭐가 말입니까? 애정 없는 가족이요? 아니면 당신이 파탄 낼 가정이 없다는 게? 」  
「 가족이요. 정말 안됐어요. 힘들겠어요, 당신. 」

엠마는 상냥한 사람이에요. 참 다정하죠. M은 진심이었어요. 정말 저를 진심으로 안타까워했어요. 처음에 저는 어처구니가 없었습니다. 제가 그를 만나러 간 목적은, 호기심도 호기심이었지만 썩 좋은 목적이 아니었잖아요. 어쨌든 비난할 생각을 가지고 만나자고 말을 꺼낸 건데, 뜻밖에 그런 말을 들으니 비난할 마음이 사라져버렸어요. 그리고 조금은 아버지를 이해할 수 있었습니다. 아버지의 행동이 아니라, 아버지의 선택에 대해서요. 애정 없는 가족 관계잖아요, 일에 치여 하루를 보내고 집에 돌아와도 저와 누나는 아버지께 서먹하게 인사만 했을 뿐이에요. 어머니도 마찬 가지셨고요. 우리는 그 날 두 시간 정도 카페에서 대화를 나눴어요. M은 잘 들어주는 사람이에요. 다시 한 번 말씀드리는 건데, 저 사춘기였다고요. 세상에 불만이 많았고 어른들에 대해 의심과 혐오가 가득했죠. 정말 창피하네요. M에겐 특별한 능력이 있어요, 사람으로 하여금 이야기를 하게 만들어요. 전 처음 만난 남자에게 별의별 얘기를 다했어요. 그 날 엠마는 제 신발사이즈까지 알았어요. 머지않아 더 자라버렸지만 말이에요. 헤어지면서 제게 말하더군요. 그럼 그 사이즈로 당신에게 선물해주면 되나요? 전 얼떨결에 예, 라고 대답했고 그런데 선물은 왜 하시려고요? 물어보니까 망할, 리처드는 끝내주게 웃었어요. 그리고 스스럼없이 말했죠. 당신이 커피를 샀잖아요. 돌아가는 길에 심장이 터질 것 같더라고요. 쇼윈도에 제 얼굴을 보는데, 한심하게 웃고 있었습니다. 

얼마 뒤 집으로 익명의 선물이 도착했어요. 구두였죠. 보낸 사람 이름도 없었고, 메시지가 적힌 카드 한 장 없었어요. 하지만 전 그걸 보낸 사람이 누구란 걸 이미 알고 있었죠. 그 선물에 대해 가족들이 궁금해 했어요. 일단 둘러댔습니다. 학교 친구라고요. 전 그 신발을 단 한 번도 신지 않았습니다. 왠지 그러면 안 될 것 같았어요. 곧 신발사이즈가 커져서 신을 수 없게 되었죠. 신지 못하는 구두를 전 버리지 않았습니다. 지금도 갖고 있어요. 가끔 생각이 나서 꺼내보면 기분이 좋아지거든요…….

그 뒤로 엠마에게 자주 연락했습니다. 거의 매일같이 전화를 걸었던 것 같네요. 눈치가 보이니까 급기야 편지까지 주고받았어요. 주로 일상에 대한 잡담들이었어요. 학교에서 있었던 일, 시험성적, 교우관계. 리처드는 좋은 대화 상대였어요. 어떤 의미에서냐면, 잘 들어주거든요. 전 기본적으로 다른 사람에게 충고를 부탁하는 편이 아닙니다. 충고를 받아들이지만, 나서서 원하진 않거든요. 리처드는 제게 조언한 적이 단 한 번도 없어요. 위로도 거의 하지 않았죠. 현명했어요. 리처드는 위로에 적합한 상대는 아니잖아요? 위로를 바라고 얘기를 꺼내면 도리어 잘못한 점을 지적하니까요. 대화는 언제나 제가 일방적이었고, 리처드는 잠자코 듣다가 그래요? 그런 일이 있었네요, 그 정도가 다였는데 그거면 충분했어요. 난 네 얘기를 귀 기울여 듣고 있다, 그런 게 느껴졌거든요. 그 목소리에서 말입니다. 지루할 법도 한데, 리처드는 한 번도 그런 내색을 하지 않았어요. 언제나 끈기 있게 들었죠. 올리비아는 이런 저를 비난했습니다. 제정신이냐고 힐난했죠. 올리비아와 엠마는 사이가 좋지 않아요. 일방적으로요. 올리비아가 언제나 엠마를 조롱하고, 비난하고, 무시하죠. 엠마는 잠자코 있어요. 언제나. 때로는 울기도 했고. 이 얘긴 그리 좋은 얘기가 아니군요. 그러니까 터너 씨는 저와 리처드가 어떻게 가까워졌는지 궁금하신 거죠? 그것에 대해서만 자세하게 말씀드릴게요. 저도 그게 좋아요. 그 때가 가장 걱정 없이 행복했으니까요. 시간이 지날수록……비극이에요. 제게도 힘든 시간이었어요. 잊고 싶을 만큼. 리처드가 가장 힘들었던 시기에, 우리는 한동안 스위스에서 함께 지냈었는데 전 영원히 리처드를 잃어버릴까봐 두려웠어요. 매일 자신을 잃어가고 있었거든요. 하루하루 자신을 지워가고 있었어요. 정말 관두죠. 괴롭네요. 

우린 미지근했어요. 단 한 번도 차갑거나 뜨거웠던 적이 없어요. 요동친 적도 없었죠. 항상 조용했고, 따스한 게 다였습니다. 전 그런 감정이 좋아요. 강렬한 감정은 이성을 마비시키고, 눈을 멀게 만드니까요. 사고가 무뎌지면 일을 그르치는 법이죠. 시끄러운 것도 질색이고요. 예, 전 시끄러운 게 정말 싫습니다. 시끄러운 건 음악이면 충분해요. 그러고 보니 우리 락 밴드에 대해 얘기하기로 했었죠? 나중에 꼭 얘기해요. 전 락커가 될 거고, 리처드는 그루피가 되어주겠다고 장난삼아 약속했었는데……. 어쨌든 그렇게 연락한 지 일 년이 지났어요. 제 사춘기도 슬슬 끝이 날 무렵이었죠. 연락은 자주 했지만, 실제로 만난 건 손꼽을 정도로 적었어요. 그 마저도 리처드의 공연 날 찾아가서 공연이 끝나면 꽃다발을 안겨주는 게 전부였죠. 같이 식사를 하거나, 차를 마시거나, 영화를 보거나, 이런 건 전혀 없었습니다. 요즘으로 치면 온라인상으로 연애하는 사람들 있잖아요? 우린 연애는 아니었지만 그것과 비슷한 것 같네요. 실제로 만나지 않고 전화와 편지로만 서로를 알아갔으니까. 여하튼 일 년이 지나자 리처드가 먼저 제게 만나자고 말을 꺼냈습니다. 아버지는 제가 M과 연락하고 지내는 사이란 걸 이미 알고 계셨고, 아버지 쪽에서 아무래도 리처드에게 얘기를 꺼내셨던 것 같아요. 제게는 아무 말씀 없으셨지만, 보기 좋은 광경은 아니니까요. 다른 사람들의 입에 오를 만 했죠. 처음 만난 곳으로 갔습니다. 리처드는 웃지 않았어요. 무표정했죠. 끝낼 생각으로 왔던 거예요. 이제 우린 연락을 관둘 때가 됐어요, 그가 먼저 말했습니다. 저는 대답하지 않았어요. 그러니까 리처드는 울먹이면서 제게 물었어요. 

「 도련님은 제게 원하는 게 뭐죠? 당신 아버지처럼 되고 싶은가요? 」  
「 전 당신과 친해지고 싶어요. 」  
「 저 와요? 이상한 도련님이네요. 외롭나요? 」  
「 외롭진 않아요. 」  
「 그럼 왜 저와 친해지고 싶어 하는 거죠? 」  
「 글쎄요. 」

그 때만해도 전 리처드에 대한 제 감정을 정확하게 몰랐습니다. 그와 무얼 하고 싶은 건지도요. 단지 계속 연락을 하고 싶단 생각만 하다가, 소리 죽여 흐느끼는 리처드의 얼굴을 보았는데……. 제 감정을 알 수 있었어요. 용기가 필요해졌죠. 계속 연락해야 하니까요. 계속 알고 지내고 싶었어요.

「 저와 친구가 되길 바라나요? 」  
「 아니요. 」  
「 그럼 어떤 사이가 되길 바라죠? 」  
「 당신을 사랑하는 것 같아요. 」

리처드는 눈물을 그치고 웃음을 터뜨렸는데, 괴로워보였어요. 모든 게 지겹고 끔찍해 보였죠. 전 그를 괴롭게 만들고 싶지 않았습니다. 제 감정의 형태를 그를 상처주지 않는 것으로 만들어야 했고, 표현하는 방법도 만들어야 했죠. 그게 일전에 당신에게 말했던 방식이에요.

「 미치겠군. 부자가 제정신이 아니네. 대체 왜? 」  
「 친하게 지내요. 」  
「 섹스하자고요? 당신은 아직 너무 어린데. 」  
「 아니요, 친하게. 」  
「 그럼 연애요? 」  
「 아니요, 친하게. 」  
「 당신 좋은 사람이구나. 그러니 더 이상 절 찾지 마세요. 당신에게 좋을 게 하나도 없어요. 」  
「 친하게 지내 쟤도. 제 말을 이해 못하겠어요? 」  
「 이상해요. 좋을 대로 해요, 도련님. 」

리처드는 그 때까지 제 이름을 단 한 번도 부른 적이 없었어요. 항상 당신, 아니면 장난스럽게 도련님. 저도 항상 그를 당신이라고 불렀고요. 하지만 이제 호칭을 수정해야 할 때가 되었다고 생각했어요. 언제까지 그렇게 부를 순 없으니까요. 

「 제 이름은 해리에요. 」  
「 알고 있어요. 」  
「 잘 됐네요, 리처드. 」  
「 하하, 정말이지 미치겠군. 이제 그만 가요. 전 바쁘니까. 이러고 있을 시간 없어요. 」  
「 또 연락할게요. 」  
「 당신이 원하는 대로. 잘 가요, 해리. 」  
「 키스는 왜……. 」  
「 인사에요. 좋은 하루되길 바라요. 」

제 뺨에, 좀 애매한데. 뺨보단 좀 더 안쪽으로 그러니까 입술 가장자리에, 정확히 입술은 아니고요. 제게 키스하고 리처드는 먼저 일어났어요. 그리고 우리는 계속 연락했고 지금까지 만나고 있습니다. 처음엔 서로 이름을 부르다가, 은밀해지고 싶었어요. 재밌잖아요, 소박한 일탈이었죠. 저는 너무 무난하게 살아서 문제였고, 리처드는 너무 힘들게 살아서 문제였으니까 그에겐 소박한 게 필요했고, 전 일탈이 필요했어요. 터너 씨, 리처드는 언제나 들어주는 사람이었어요. 전 늘 들어주는 그가 고마웠어요. 그래서 저도 그의 말을 들어주고 싶었고, 그래서 그를 M이라 부르기 시작한 거예요. M은 명령을 하죠. 제임스 본드는 엠마의 명령을 들어야 해요. 그게 임무니까. 이 거 정말 창피해졌는데요. 어쨌든 그래요, 리처드는 제 인생에 있어서 가장 창피한 시기를 전부 알고 있거든요. 제 목을 조르고 있는 겁니다. 그 무렵 저에 대해서 리처드가 다른 사람에게 입을 열면, 전 창피해서 자살하고 싶어질 거예요. 별별 얘길 다했다니까요. 그래서 전 앞으로도 리처드와 쭉 이대로 지내야만 해요. 그가 저에 대해 거래처나 주변인들에게 고발하기라도 한다면……. 맙소사, 상상만 해도 끔찍하네요. 저 딱 한 번 머리를 탈색한 적이 있어요. 거의 백발에 가깝게요. 의도한 건 플래티넘 블론드였는데, 젠장. 심지어 머리를 좀 길렀어요, 길게는 말고요 단발까지. 락커가 되고 싶었으니까, 하하. 리처드는 그 사진을 갖고 있다고요. 아직도 그 사진을 들고 절 놀리죠. 다른 사람들에게 보여줄 거라고 협박까지 해요. 그런 마음먹지 못하게 잘 해줘야겠어요. 터너 씨, 전 아직은 요원 직을 은퇴할 마음이 없어요. M이 물러나기 전까지 전 현장요원이에요. 갑자기 답답해지네, 차라리 유령 얘길 하는 게 나을 걸 그랬어요. 담배 한 대 더 빌릴게요. 괜찮으신가요? 

K, 그리고 해리 리히터는 담배를 피우면서 고개를 숙이고 조용한 수면 위를 말없이 봤어. 그리고 거의 들리지 않는 목소리로 혼잣말을 했어. 그 때는 이렇게 될 줄 몰랐는데……. 누구 잘못인걸까. 바보 같은 엠마, 고작 복수할 수 있는 게 나밖에 없지. 그마저도 내겐 전혀 복수가 아닌데. 마음은 아프지만. 그리고 해리는 내게 말했어. 혹시나 리처드가 저와 있었던 일들에 대해 얘기하다 당신을 불편하게 만들 수도 있어요. 그럴만한 일이 좀 있었으니까요. 하지만 이해해주시길 바랍니다. 리처드는 제게 당신이 생각하는 그런 마음이 전혀 없고, 그 때 완전히 정신이 나가있었거든요. 예전의 리처드라면 절대로 하지 않을 행동이었어요. 지금의 리처드도 마찬가집니다. 그 때 엠마는 살기 위해서 저를 무작정 붙들고 있었던 거예요. 터너 씨, 전 당신의 개인적인 부분에 대해 지지하거나 응원할 마음은 전혀 없어요. 다만 오해하지 않길 바랄뿐이죠. 이제 정말 끝입니다. 다른 얘길 해요. 

그의 말대로 섹스에 대해선 생각하고 싶지 않았다. 우린 날이 밝을 때까지 락 밴드에 대한 얘기를 했다. 그러다 잠깐 주제가 잘못 흘러나가서 믹 재거가 정말 데이빗 보위와 섹스를 했을까, 안 했을까, 얘기하다가 곧 관뒀다. 아차, 싶었다. 그는 날 원망스럽게 보며 따졌다. 대체, 왜 꼭 대화를 이런 쪽으로 몰고 가시는 거예요? 엠마는 왜 당신 같은 사람을 좋아하지? 머릿속에 섹스 말고 다른 생각은 안 해요? 네, 안 해요. 그리고 우린 동시에 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 터너 씨, 담배나 한 대 더 빌려주세요. 해리 리히터는 마지막 담배를 가지고 가버렸다.

“에이단, 이것 좀 리치에게 가져다 주겠어?”  
그레이스가 아침 식사를 마치고 내게 쟁반을 주며 말했다. 쟁반 위엔 수프와 빵, 포도 주스가 있었다. 예, 그러죠. 나는 그녀가 준 것을 받았다. 

해리의 말대로 새벽에 더글라스가 나루터까지 나와 아침 식사 준비가 다 되었다며 해리와 나를 찾았다. 해리와 나는 마지막으로 묶인 보트를 아쉬워하며 별 수 없이 끌려오다시피 저택으로 돌아왔다. 그래서 유령에 대한 소득은 없었다. 오는 길 내내 더글라스는 술을 찾으며 자기 손자 욕을 해댔고, 우리는 그걸 들어준다고 정신이 하나도 없었다. 그 미친놈이 자기 자식을 잡아먹었다, 난 편히 눈감지도 못하고 죽을 것이다, 이 따위 얘기였다. 더글라스는 기어이 해리를 폭발시켰다. 내내 목에 핏대를 세우며 아침부터 소리를 질러댄 탓이다. 참지 못한 해리는 저택에 거의 도착했을 무렵, 더글라스에게 조용히 해달라고 부탁했고 나루터에 묶인 썩은 나룻배와 노에 대해 말을 꺼냈다. 대체 치워 달라고 부탁드린 게 언제 적인데 아직도 그게 묶여 있냐면서 말이다. 점잖은 말투였지만 그가 상당히 화난 상태라는 건 충분히 알 수 있었다. 그래서 더글라스는 더 이상 피터에 대한 얘기를 하지 못했고, 시뻘건 얼굴로 입도 다물지 못하고 예, 예, 죄송합니다, 오늘 내로 꼭 치우겠습니다, 그 말만 반복하며 볼썽사납게 굽실거렸다. 그러면서 조금이라도 더 예의를 차릴 작정인지 쓰고 있던 지저분한 사냥 모자를 벗어 손에 들었다. 그러나 해리는 그에게 더 이상 시선을 주지 않았다. 조금 떨어져서 걷겠어요? 술 냄새가 진동하니까. 옆에 들러붙으며 눈치 보는 노인에게 싸늘한 목소리로 말했을 뿐이다. 노인은 고개를 더 주억거렸다. 그에게서 코를 찌르는 시큼한 냄새와 술 냄새가 진동하는 건 사실이었으므로 난 해리가 그 작자를 옆으로 저만치 치워버린 것이 내심 고마웠다.

아침 식사는 좆같았다. 사람을 고문하는 방법 중 하나에 만하임 저택에서의 식사를 포함시켜도 좋을 것이다. 억지로 수프를 떠먹는데 독약이라도 삼키는 것처럼 속이 부글부글 끓었다. 리처드는 그 자리에 오지 않았다. 몸이 좋지 않다는 이유에서였다. 식탁엔 리히터 부자와 나만 있었다. 베이커 부부는 아침 식사는 함께 하지 않았다. 그래서 난 더 불편해졌다. 에릭 리히터가 말없이 아침을 먹을 동안 해리와 나는 그 떨떠름한 분위기를 견디지 못하고 고개만 떨어뜨리고 있었다. 불행의 원인인 남자는 태연했다. 난 앞이 캄캄했다. 까무룩 잠들고 싶어졌다. 거의 먹는 둥 마는 둥했다. 왠지 모르게 입안이 비렸다. 

쟁반 위에 멀겋게 뜬 수프를 내려다보며 나는 이 걸 먹어서 배가 부르기는 할까, 그런 생각을 했다. 그레이스는 아무래도 리처드를 서서히 굶겨 죽일 계획을 갖고 있는 것 같다. 빵 조금만 더 주실래요? 내가 말하니 그녀는 리처드는 이거면 충분할 텐데, 물 묻은 손을 앞치마에 문질러 닦으며 대답했다. 얘기가 통할 것 같지 않은 여자다. 제가 더 먹으려고요. 하는 수 없이 둘러댔다. 아침 식사가 모자랐어? 진작 얘기하지. 늙은 여자가 안절부절못하며 누렇게 뜬 흰자위로 나를 응시했다. 아니요, 배불러요. 근데 맛있어서 좀 더 먹으려고. 안 되나? 그러자 그레이스는 내 말에 꽤 기쁜 눈치였다. 얼른 부엌으로 들어가서 버석한 빵 두 조각과 함께 아침 식사에 나왔던 베이컨과 소시지를 덜어서 내왔다. 여자의 손엔 기름때가 묻어 있다. 마디가 불거져 나온 거친 손으로 다시 앞치마를 문지른다.   
“근데 리처드는 또 어디가 안 좋대요?”  
아까 전 보다 묵직해진 쟁반에 만족스러워하며 나는 물었다.   
“어젯밤 유령을 봐서 잠을 설쳤다는 거야. 안됐지, 유령은 그 애를 내버려두지를 않으니.”  
유령은 무슨, 새벽 내내 시달려서겠지. 난 헛웃음이 나왔다.  
“일어나긴 했어요?”  
“응. 잠은 덜 깼지만. 또 잠들었을지도 모르겠네. 깨워서라도 먹여, 리처드는 내버려두면 먹지 않으니까.”  
“예, 그렇게 할게요. 근데 유령 말이에요 그레이스. 정말 있나요?”  
“암, 물론이고말고. 유령은 있어. 나도 호숫가에서 유령을 봤었다고, 몇 번이나 봤어. 마지막으로 본 건 재작년이군. 주여, 불쌍한 영혼을 구하소서.”  
난 나도 모르게 소시지 하나를 손으로 집어 우물거리며 다시 물었다.  
“어떤 유령인데요? 괴물이야?”   
“오래 전에 이 곳에서 죽은 가정교사야.”  
“뭔 소리야, 그렇게 말하면 내가 어떻게 알아요?”  
“쉿, 도련님 들으실라 좀 작게 말해. 도련님은 유령 얘길 안 좋아하시거든. 아가씨께서 유령에 내내 시달리셔서 그 얘기면 아주 학을 떼신다고.”  
“아가씨? 아가씨는 또 누구에요? 나 여기 어제 처음 왔다고요, 그리고 난 리처드 애……친구지, 리히터 씨와는 그다지 가까운 사이가 아니에요.”  
괜한 말을 해서 좋을 게 없을 것 같았다.   
“참, 참, 내 정신 좀 봐. 리치 친구였지. 도련님 여동생 라우라 아가씨 얘기였어. 아가씨는 참 예쁜 소녀였지, 신경쇠약에 시달리는 것 말고는 더할 나위 없이 완벽한 아가씨였다고. 요즘 젊은 여자들 중엔 그런 참한 아가씨가 없어. 다들 하나같이…….”  
그레이스가 할 얘기는 뻔했다. 나이든 사람이 요즘 젊은 것들은 하나같이, 로 말을 시작하면 하루를 다 써도 모자란다. 인간이 글을 쓰면서 시작된 전통이다. 수백 년 전의 사람들도 요즘 젊은 것들은 하나같이, 라는 얘길 지껄였다. 아마 나도 몇 십 년 뒤엔 요즘 젊은 것들은, 이라며 어린 애새끼를 괴롭힐 것 같다.  
“그레이스, 본론만. 수프 다 식겠어요.”  
“아주 오래전에 있었던 얘기지.”  
감상에 젖은 얼굴로 그레이스가 말했다. 존나 길어질 것 같다. 난 벌써부터 다리가 아파지기 시작했다.  
“길어질 것 같으면 앉아서 얘기 할래요?”  
“음식이 다 식을 텐데.”  
“이거 내가 다 먹을 테니 리처드한텐 새로 주면 안돼요? 맛있네. 어, 진짜야. 존나 맛있어. 그레이스 요리 잘하네. 남편 부럽다. 괜한 말 아니에요, 요즘 젊은 년들은 팬케이크도 태우거든.”  
“세상에, 말하는 것 좀 봐. 재밌는 젊은이구먼. 그래? 맛있다고, 그래. 그렇게 하자.”  
내가 소시지 하나를 더 집어 먹으며 씩 웃고 말했더니, 그레이스는 소녀처럼 얼굴이 새빨개져서 좋아했다. 팬케이크를 태우는 요즘 젊은 년들은 나다. B는 태우진 않았다. 리처드는 내가 팬케이크 얘기만 꺼내도 괴로워한다. 

난 두 번째 아침식사를 하면서 그레이스에게 유령에 관한 얘기를 들었다. 전부는 아니었다. 전부 듣자니 존나 긴 내용이어서 두 시간은 족히 걸릴 것 같았고, 그 두 시간 동안 리처드는 배가 등뼈에 달라붙을지도 모른다. 아니다, 이미 들러붙어 있다. 캄캄한 식당 안이 영 마음에 들지 않아서 그레이스에게 양해를 구하고 커튼을 모두 쳐버렸다. 부엌문도 괜찮다면 열어달라고 부탁했다. 공기가 탁했던 것이다. 부엌문도 열고, 커튼을 치니 그나마 좀 있을 만 했다. 흐릿한 가스등이 필요 없어졌다. 우선 두 번째 아침식사에 대한 것부터 말하고 싶다. 이건 날 꽤 괜찮은 기분으로 만들어줬다. 리히터 부자와 함께 한 아침식사는 최악이었으므로. 입 안에서 이미 푹 꺼져서 배를 제대로 채우지 못했던 것이다. 허기지면 사람은 더 궁상맞아진다. 비참한 기분이 아주 땅을 파다 못해 대체 나는 왜 살고 있는 걸까? 하는 돼먹지 않은 고민에 빠지게 만든다. 배가 좀 차자 얘기를 들을만해졌다. 또 길을 못 잡고 있네, 이상한 데로 빠져버렸다. 씨발, 하여간. 

그레이스는 내 이해를 돕기 위해 리히터 일가가 언제 독일에서 영국으로 건너왔는지부터 다시 시작해야만 했다. 내가 벌써 이 좆같은 집구석에 대해 싹 다 기억을 비웠기 때문이다. 또 빅토리아 시대로 거슬러 올라가야 한다. 독일에서 돈 좀 꽤나 벌고 명망 있었던 막시밀리안 리히터란 남자가 1880년에 독일에서 모든 것을 정리하고 영국으로 건너왔다고 한다. 지금 살고 있는 사람들은 그가 영국으로 건너 온 이유에 대해선 모른다. 너무 오래되었으므로. 근데 그레이스도 그를 본 적은 없다고 말했다. 당연하지, 씨발. 세기가 다른데. 그레이스의 남편인 더글라스의 일가는 대대로 독일에서부터 리히터 일가의 시중을 들었다고 한다. 다른 시종들은, 이 표현은 좀 좆같은데, 달리 쓸 단어를 모르겠다. 하여간 시종들은 독일에 남아 새 주인을 찾아 떠났지만, 베이커 일가는 리히터 일가와 함께 영국으로 건너왔다고 한다. 근데 유령 얘기의 시작은 이 남자 대가 아니다. 좀 지나야 한다. 리히터 일가가 영국에서 확실히 기반을 잡은 것은 막시밀리안 리히터의 아들 미하엘 리히터의 대부터이다. 기껏 여기까지 온 막시밀리안 리히터는 평생 영어를 제대로 말하지 못했다고 한다. 오히려 그의 부인 파울라와 자식들이 영어를 능숙하게 구사한 덕분에 그럭저럭 살만했다고 하는데, 그레이스도 자세히는 모르는 것 같다. 영국으로 건너 올 당시만 해도 어린애였던 미하엘 리히터는 독일에서 긁어모은 리히터 가의 재산을 배로 불렸다고 한다. 그는 존나게 수완 좋은 남자인 모양이다. 그는 상주하는 시종들을 위해서 저택 근처에 집을 한 채 더 지었다고 한다. 지금은 터도 남지 않고 허물어버려 없다. 난 일일이 이 작자들 가계도를 읊을 마음은 없다. 그레이스에게 듣긴 들었으나 이름이 하도 많아서 다 기억할 수 없는 탓도 있다. 근데 이 미하엘 리히터도 유령과는 상관이 없다. 유령 얘기의 시작은 미하엘 리히터의 아들 지그프리트 리히터부터이다. 

앞서 그레이스가 말했던 가정교사는 지그프리트 리히터의 자식들의 가정교사였는데, 지그프리트의 장남 에른스트와 연인 사이였다고 한다. 이런 얘긴 존나 환영이다. 대부분 지저분한 치정극이기 때문이다. 그러나 아쉽게도 치정극은 아니었고, 비극이었다. 시대가 시대이니 만큼, 가정교사와 도련님의 연애는 존나 허무맹랑하고 가망 없는 사랑이었고, 그 가망 없는 사랑을 종결 시킨 건 에른스트의 대단한 여동생들이었다. 그 여자들은 가정교사 요안나에게 이 곳에 유령이 있는데 자신들을 해치기 위해 매일 밤 찾아온다고 말했고, 처음엔 자매의 말을 믿지 못했던 요안나는 매일같이 깜빡이는 가스등에 시달리다 결국 자매의 말을 믿게 되었다. 여기서 그레이스는 말을 좀 덧붙였는데, 애초에 만하임 저택이 세워진 이 땅이 사람이 많이 죽어나간 곳이라 흉흉한 소문이 많아 윈체스터 사람들은 꺼리던 곳이었다고 한다. 이건 그레이스의 가족들이 윈체스터 토박이라 알고 있는 이야기였다. 지금도 근처 마을 사람들은 저택에 오는 일이 거의 없으며, 그래서 아마 그 여자도 자매들의 말을 믿게 된 것 같다고 했다. 

다시, 에른스트의 형제들인 헤르만, 토마스, 막스는 방관하였고 만하임 저택 부지에 유령이 있다고 주장하기 시작한 요안나는 아이들을 지켜야 한다며 머리를 풀어헤치고 매일 밤이면 랜턴을 들고 숲과 호숫가를 배회했다. 그러다 저택의 주인인 지그프리트가 자신의 아들 에른스트와 요안나 사이를 알게 되었고 그런 여자를 더 이상 저택에 둘 수 없었으므로 그녀에게 돈을 쥐어주며 조용히 떠나라고 말하자, 요안나는 자매들이 자신에게 유령이 이 곳에 있다고 말했다며, 아이들을 지키기 위해 유령을 반드시 찾아 없애야만 한다고 주인인 지그프리트에게 말하였지만 자매는 시치미를 뗐다. 유령이라니? 그런 건 없어요, 선생님. 골 때리는 년들이다. 그리고 여자는 쫓겨났다. 비가 와서 불어난 호숫가를 한밤중에 혼자 건너던 요안나는 호수에 빠져 죽었다. 연인의 죽음에 에른스트는 침묵했다. 그는 과묵하고 신중했으며 수줍음 많은 성격이었다고 한다. 요안나의 장례식은 치를 것도 없었다. 그녀는 고아였다. 알고 지내는 사람도 거의 없었다. 리히터 가는 그녀의 죽음을 호수 밑으로 조용히 수장시켰고, 얼마 뒤 에른스트는 자신의 자매들에게 너희 말대로 유령은 정말 있고, 그 유령이 호수를 건너던 요안나를 호수 밑으로 끌고 가 죽였다고 주장하기 시작했다. 호수에서 정체모를 악령을 보았다면서 말이다. 자매들은 처음에 오빠를 비웃었다. 유령은 자신들이 지어낸 얘기라고. 그러나 아랑곳하지 않고 에른스트는 매일같이 유령에 대해 주장했다. 아들의 신중한 성격에 대해 잘 알고 있던 지그프리트는 처음엔 허무맹랑한 소리라며 무시했던 유령의 존재에 대해 의심하기 시작했다. 그러자 요안나의 죽음에 직접적인 원인이었던 자매들은 히스테릭해졌다. 그녀들은 에른스트가 말한 유령이 요안나일 거라고 생각했고, 남매 사이는 싸늘해졌다. 에른스트는 심지어 마을로 나가 신부를 데리고 와 악령을 보내기 위한 의식까지 치렀다고 한다. 그러다 자매들 중 나이가 제일 많은 소피아가 호수에 빠져 죽었다. 의문의 죽음이었다. 그녀가 왜 호수에 빠져 죽었는지 아무도 모른다고 했다. 어쩌면 에른스트가 죽였을지도 모르지, 그레이스는 혼잣말처럼 중얼거리다 다시 말을 돌렸다. 남은 두 자매들은 소피아가 유령에게 죽었으며, 그 유령이 요안나라고 확신하였다. 그런데 에른스트는 갑자기 태도를 바꿨다. 유령이라니? 그런 게 어디 있다고. 그리고 자신의 형제들에게 되물었다고 한다. 헤르만, 토마스, 막스. 너희도 유령은 본 적 없지 않아? 리히터 가의 남자들은 그의 말대로 단 한 번도 유령을 직접 목격한 적이 없었으므로, 형인 에른스트의 말에 동의하였고 에른스트는 마을에서 데려왔던 존 신부도 이곳엔 유령이 없다고 확인해주었다고 말을 덧붙였다. 자매들은 미쳐가기 시작했다. 자신들이 소피아를 죽인 유령의 정체를 밝혀낼 거라고 밤낮으로 숲과 호숫가를 배회하다 폐병에 걸려 죽었다. 죽어가며 여자들은 오빠 말이 맞았어, 유령이 있었어, 그 말을 하였지만 그녀들은 미쳤으므로 아무도 그 말에 귀 기울이지 않았다. 그 무렵 리히터 가는 기울었다. 당시 주인이었던 지그프리트는 그다지 현명한 남자가 아니었던 것이다. 아버지의 부를 깡그리 날려 먹는 데는 오래 걸리지 않았다. 집엔 돈이 필요해졌다. 그래서 에른스트는 2차 세계대전에 참전해서 전사하였고, 가족들에게 이런 유언을 남겼다.

유령은 있습니다.  
존 신부님께서 그 유령을 목격했습니다. 그러나 그 유령이 남자인지 여자인진 신부님과 저도 알지 못합니다. 우리는 그 악령을 우리 선에서 해결하지 못했으므로 비밀에 부쳐야만 했습니다. 그 곳을 속히 떠나십시오. 악령의 손아귀에서 달아나야만 합니다. 그 악령은 가문을 망칠 것입니다. 

장남의 죽음에 상심이 컸던 지그프리트는 헤르만에게 얼마 남지 않은 재산과 저택을 물려주고 물러났다. 해결되지 않은 유령에 대해 하인과 하녀들이 매일같이 수군거렸고, 유령에 대한 소문은 살이 붙었다. 그들은 유령이 요안나라고 확실시 했다. 토마스는 더 이상 이런 집에선 살 수 없다고 아예 윈체스터를 떠나버렸다. 연이은 형제자매의 죽음으로 헤르만은 괴팍해졌고, 자주 화를 내고 술을 달고 살았다고 한다. 시종들은 헤르만의 자식들을 가만두지 않았다. 아이들에게 유령에 대한 얘길 해주며 아이들을 괴롭혔다. 호수를 건너 마을로 나가면 사람들이 리히터 가의 비극에 대해 떠들었다. 하지만 리히터 가의 시종들과 마을 사람들은 서로 말이 좀 달랐다. 윈체스터 사람들은 유령은 가정교사인 요안나가 아니라 리히터 가의 자매들일 것이라며 가정교사 요안나가 정말 유령이라면, 방관자였던 리히터 가의 형제들도 모두 죽였을 것이라는 게 그 이유였다. 그러다 태어나면서부터 몸이 약했던 헤르만의 딸 라라가 어느 날, 호수 근처에서 공을 가지고 놀다 쓰러졌고 다시는 일어나지 못했다. 죽고 만 것이다. 라라가 죽고 사년 뒤, 헤르만의 남은 두 딸 안나와 마리아마저 병으로 세상을 떠났다. 딸들이 모두 죽자 헤르만은 자살했다. 목을 매달고 죽은 남자의 발치엔 엉망으로 휘갈겨 쓴 유서 한 장이 있었다고 한다. 유언은 단 한 줄이었다.

유령은 정말 존재할까?

저택은 막내 막스에게 돌아갔다. 윈체스터 시내에 나가 살던 막스는 다시 만하임으로 돌아와 저택의 주인이 되었다. 그리고 헤르만의 아내 레이첼과 그의 아들 프리드리히는 막스의 도움으로 영국을 떠났다. 유령의 정체는 모호해졌다. 말들이 너무 많았다. 소문은 제각각이었고, 사람들은 자기 구미에 맞게 소문을 더 만들어 낸다. 내 생각엔 소문 그 자체가 유령 같다. 유령을 얘기 하는 사람들이 더 오싹하다. 확실한 건 리히터 가의 남자들은 인생이 존나게 불행해지고, 여자들은 요절한다는 것뿐이다. 지그프리트의 아내 루시아도 자식들의 죽음을 감당하지 못했는지 병을 얻어 죽었다고 한다. 레이첼 리히터는 영국을 떠나 몇 년 뒤 죽었다고 한다. 외국에 친인척 하나 없는 프리드리히는 영국으로 다시 돌아왔지만, 만하임으로 돌아오진 않았다. 유령이 리히터의 여자는 죽이고 리히터의 남자는 불행하게 만든다. 옛 소설에서나 읽을 법한 말을 윈체스터 사람들은 떠들어댄다고 한다. 내가 이래서 셰익스피어를 존나게 싫어한다. 그럴싸하게 갖춰서 입을 열게 만드니까. 

막스는 냉정한 성격의 소유자였고, 엄격했으며 공과 사를 확실히 가리는 사람이었다고 한다. 지금부터 그레이스가 ‘모시기’ 시작한 주인이다. 여기서 그레이스는 자신의 개인적인 얘기를 좀 털어놨는데 유령과는 그다지 상관없는 얘기이므로 굳이 말하지 않겠다. 여하튼 그 대목에서 나는 배터리 나간 내 모바일을 최대한 떠올려야만 했다. 가뜩이나 가스등 때문에 혼란스러운데, 그레이스 얘기를 듣고 있자니 내가 옛날 사람일지도 모른다는 착각이 들기 시작했기 때문이다. 그레이스는 막스 리히터를 주인이라 부르고, 에릭 리히터는 도련님이라고 부른다. 토할 것 같다. 주인님께서는 지나치게 엄하셨지. 인정이라고는 조금도 없는 분이셨어. 눈시울을 붉히며 늙은이는 또 과거에 젖었다. 막스는 하인들이 주거하던 집을 다 허물고, 기울어간 가세를 다시 살리는 데 노력했다고 한다. 그는 베이커 부부만 남겨두고 집에서 일하는 사람들을 모두 정리했다. 그리고 돈을 미친 듯이 모았다. 돈을 벌기 위해선 무슨 일이든지 닥치는 대로 했다. 오래 지나지 않아 리히터 가는 미하엘 리히터 때만큼 다시 부유해졌다. 저택에 있는 조각상의 목을 친 사람이 막스였다. 감상에 젖어들고 싶지 않다는 이유에서 그런 짓을 했다고 한다. 내 생각엔 이 인간은 제정신이 아닌 것 같다. 막스의 아들이 에릭 리히터이다. 에릭 리히터에겐 조나스라는 이름의 남동생과 라우라라는 이름의 여동생이 있는데, 그레이스의 말에 따르면 지금까지 리히터 가엔 볼 수 없었던 비범한 성격의 소유자인 조나스는 정말로, 이런 좆같은데 뭐 하러 있어? 난 놀기나 할래, 아버지, 전 여기서 못삽니다. 계집애 같은 형과 당신이나 거지같은 이 곳에서 늙어 죽으세요. 라고 선언 아닌 선언을 하고 아버지인 막스에게 의절 당하다시피 젊은 나이에 프랑스로 건너가 그 곳에서 공부하다 프랑스 여자를 만나 아예 눌러 붙어 지금까지 잘 살고 있고 라우라는 지금 런던에 있다고 한다. 결혼은 하지 않고 혼자 지낸다고 한다. 다시 그레이스가 그런 아가씨를 모시고 살 괜찮은 남자는 세상 어디에도 없지, 결혼 안하신 게 천만다행이라며 라우라에 대해 찬양을 늘어놓았으므로 나는 말없이 먹기만 했다. 조나스에 대해서나 더 듣고 싶은데, 그레이스는 조나스를 별로 안 좋아하는지 내가 슬쩍 물어보니 방탕한 사람이었다고 욕만 했다. 근데 형이 계집애 같다고요? 리히터 씨 말이에요? 조나스의 말을 거슬러 되짚어보다가 걸리는 부분이 있어 내가 물어보자 그레이스는 고개를 끄덕였다. 도련님은 감수성이 풍부한데다 수줍고 상냥한 소년이었거든. 그레이스, 나 물 좀 줄래요? 속이 거북해졌어요. 그리고 그레이스가 갖다 준 물을 마시며 난 유령얘기나 더 해달라고 했다. 유령 얘기는 거의 끝이었다. 라우라는 어려서부터 그 좆같은 유령소문 때문에 자신도 일찍 죽을지 모른다고 죽음에 대한 공포로 신경쇠약에 시달렸고 막스는 그녀를 런던으로 보냈다고 한다. 에릭은 이튼 칼리지, 말 다했지. 그레이스가 말하길 예민하고 문학을 좋아했다던 소년은 지금의 그 남자가 되었다. 난 리히터 일가를 존나게 괴롭혀왔다던 유령이 대체 리처드를 왜 괴롭히는지 물어보려고 했는데, 그럴 수 없었다. 피터가 온 몸에 진흙을 뒤집어쓰고 손에 죽은 새를 들고 나타났기 때문이다. 새는 머리가 깨져 있었다. 아침 먹은 게 다 올라오려고 한다. 

“할머니, 할머니.”  
피터의 손에 들린 대가리가 으깨져 피가 뚝뚝 흐르는 새의 머리가 마구 흔들렸다. 그가 핏자국을 저택 바닥에 길게 남기며 식탁으로 걸어왔다. 그레이스는 기절하려고 했다. 난 토하려고 했고.   
“피터, 또 어딜 다녀온 길이니?”  
손자의 등을 인정머리 없이 손바닥으로 때리며 그레이스가 물었다. 피터가 새의 목을 비틀며 머리 위로 높게 쳐들었다. 아, 씨발. 존나. 난 얼른 고개를 돌려버렸다. 내가 구역질을 하자 그레이스는 피터의 손에서 얼른 새를 빼앗아 안 보이는 곳으로 치워버렸다. 그러나 이미 늦었다. 내 속은 다 뒤집어졌다. 피 묻은 손으로 배를 문지르며 피터가 중얼거린다.  
“새를 잡으러. 할머니, 저 배고픈데요. 배가 고픕니다.”  
“이리 와서 앉아. 아니다, 손부터 씻고 옷 좀 갈아입어. 흙투성이잖아!”  
“배가 고파요.”  
“내가 정말 못살아. 알았으니 와서 앉아.”  
그레이스가 피터가 부산스럽게 굴 동안 나는 뒤집혀진 속을 진정시키기 위해 괜찮은 것들을 떠올리려 애를 썼다. 앨리, 앨리 생각이나 하자. 그 애는 천사니까. 난 아직도 여기 정말 유령이 있는지 없는지 잘 모르겠는데, 만약 있다면 내 천사가 나를 지켜 줄 것이다. 침대에 누워 내가 선물해 준 평균율을 듣고 있을 앨리의 모습을 떠올리니 기분이 좋아졌다. 료샤와는 요즘도 친하게 지낼까……. 런던에 돌아와서 그 애 소식은 거의 듣지 못했다. 모바일, 오디오, 아이팟, 랩탑, 구글, 애플, 마이크로소프트, 또 뭐있지, 워렌 버핏, 빌 게이츠, 스티브 잡스, 최대한 생각을 돌려야만 했다. 빌 게이츠는 개자식이다. 난 컴퓨터 없이 못 살도록 만들어놓고 자기 자식들은 철저하게 교육시켰다. 나쁜 새끼. 게임이나 하고 싶다, 아는 사람한테 죄다 연락하고 싶다, 돌아가고 싶다, W 교수는 대체 무슨 생각을 하고 있는 걸까, 그는 정말 내게 호감이 있는 걸까, 앞이 다시 까무룩 해진다. 리처드 배고플 것 같은데. 그 인간 어제 저녁도 안 먹었는데.  
“아가씨는요? 유령이 아가씨를 데려갔습니까? 전 유령을 찾지 못했어요. 고약한 자매들, 아가씨를 내버려두지 않네요. 그 년들은 질투에 눈이 멀었습니다. 가여운 아가씨.”  
“헛소리 그만하고 앉으래도.”  
그레이스가 피터를 내 맞은편에 억지로 앉혔다. 눈이 풀린 남자가 식탁 위를 보더니 남은 음식들을 오래 굶은 사람처럼 정신없이 손으로 집어먹기 시작했다. 그 손으로 집어 먹어? 부엌에서 수건을 물에 적셔 들고 온 그레이스가 또 소리를 질렀다.  
“예, 예, 그렇습니다. 전 피곤하고 배가 고파요. 할머니, 배가 고프단 말입니다. 그런데 당신은 누구지?”  
음식을 먹다 말고 피터가 나를 보더니 경계했다. 난 멋쩍게 손까지 흔들며 그에게 인사했다. 미친놈이니까 최대한 친절하게 굴기로 마음먹었다.   
“피터, 안녕하세요. 잘 잤어요?”  
“이라크 놈, 죽여, 죽여야 하는데, 왜 살아있지, 네놈이, 왜. 아니다, 아가씨 애인. 당신은 이라크 사람이 아니지만 무슬림. 터키 사람인가요? 이스탄불을 좋아하십니까? 어디서 오셨죠? 저는 윈체스터 사람인데.”  
피터는 여전히 제정신이 아니다.  
“나 카톨릭 신잔데요? 그리고 더블린에서 왔어요. 아일랜드 사람이라고요.”  
“설마.”  
“진짜거든.”  
“어떻게 믿습니까, 믿을 수 없다.”  
“그분께서는 죽음을 영원히 없애 버리시리라. 주 하느님께서는 모든 사람의 얼굴에서 눈물을 닦아 내시고 당신 백성의 수치를 온 세상에서 치워 주시리라. 정녕 주님께서 말씀하셨다.”  
난 엄마 때문에 억지로 몇 구절 외웠던 성경 구절을 말했다. 어렸을 때 엄마는 내게 성경 필사를 강요했다. 존나 끔찍한 기억이다. 내가 그걸 지독히도 싫어한다는 것을 눈치 채고, 엄마는 내가 잘못을 저지를 때마다 성경 필사를 벌로 줬다. 물론 등짝을 한 대 때린 건 말할 것도 없다. 왜 하필 이사야서 25장 8절이 생각났냐면, 리처드가 말한 수치가 떠올랐기 때문이다. 내가 성경 구절을 읊자 그레이스는 놀란 눈치였다. 난 괜히 으쓱해졌다. 예수가 쓸모 있을 때가 있었다.   
“믿을 수 없어. 배, 배웠구나. 당신은. 신약을 말해, 구약, 구약 말고.”  
피터가 말을 더듬으며 이제야 포크를 쥐며 내게 위협을 가했다. 그가 쥔 포크는 내 것이었다. 덕분에 난 아침을 마저 먹길 포기해야만 했다.  
“아니, 시발 사람 말을 존나게 못 믿네 진짜.”  
약간 배가 고프기도 했고, 답답하기도 해서 난 짜증이 팍 났다.   
“신약, 신약. 말해. 관등성명, 아니면.”  
“말씀이 사람이 되시어 우리 가운데 사셨다. 우리는 그분의 영광을 보았다. 은총과 진리가 충만하신 아버지의 외아드님으로서 지니신 영광을 보았다. 됐어요?”  
그에게 요한복음서 1장 14절을 읊어줬더니 피터는 입을 다물지 못했다. 으깨진 빵이 침과 함께 질질 흘렀다. 하지만 죽은 새보단 이게 비위가 덜 상한다. 앞치마로 피터의 얼굴을 닦아주며 그레이스는 난처해했다.  
“에이단, 대화 중에 미안하게 됐어. 보다시피 내 손자 때문에……. 얼른 리처드에게 올라가 볼래? 아침식사는, 저기 정말 미안한데 부엌에 가면 좀 남아있어. 냄비에 든 건 아직 따뜻할거야, 대충 챙겨서 갖고 올라가. 난 피터 때문에 지금 움직일 수가 없네.”  
“아가씨는요? 무사합니까?”  
피터가 그레이스의 손을 치우며 내게 물었다.  
“입 다물어라, 피터.”  
“당신, 아가씨 애인, 아가씨를 해가 저물고 데리고 나가면 안 됩니다. 위험하니까. 왜 위험하냐면, 그럴 수밖에. 백린탄이 터질 거라고요. 아가씨는 타 죽을 겁니다. 아가씨 머리카락을 가리게 하세요. 그리고 숲에 가면 안 됩니다. 새는 떨어져 죽으니까 아가씨도 죽어요. 자매는 질투에 눈이 멀었지, 여자는 질투가 심해. 유령은 소피아에요. 유령은 소피아. 유령은, 유령은.”  
더는 피터와 대화가 불가능할 것 같다. 아침을 다 먹는 것도 불가능할 것 같다. 난 한숨을 쉬며 의자를 밀고 자리에서 일어나 그레이스에게 물었다.  
“유령은 가정교사 요안나라면서요, 그레이스?”  
“난 그렇게 생각한다는 거지……. 얼른 챙겨서 올라가 봐, 에이단. 그 애는 저녁도 안 먹었다고.”


	76. Chapter 76

그레이스의 말과 달리 냄비 안에 든 수프는 다 식어있었다. 그녀와 내가 그만큼 긴 시간 동안 유령 얘기를 나눈 것이다. 부엌에서 난 리처드가 좋아하는 것들을 골라 접시 위에 담았다. 마찬가지로 식어서 허옇게 기름이 붙은 소시지, 말랑말랑한 빵, 왜냐하면 리처드는 딱딱한 빵을 별로 좋아하지 않으니까. 혹시 몰라 그레이스에게 물어보고 냉장고를 뒤지니까 주스 말고도 냉침한 홍차를 발견했다. 주스와 함께 그것도 컵에 따라 쟁반 위에 올렸다. 쟁반을 들고 식당으로 나오니 그레이스는 아직도 피터 때문에 고생하고 있었다. 저 이제 올라가볼게요, 말했지만 정신이 팔려서 못 들은 것 같다. 난 식당을 나와 주스와 홍차를 흘릴까봐 천천히 한 걸음, 한 걸음 신중하게 내딛으며 계단을 올라갔지만 기어이 몇 방울 흘리고 말았다. 접시 위에 든 소시지도 가장자리로 주르르 미끄러졌다. 난 자주 이랬다. 언제나 넘칠 정도로 가득 담고 기어이 쏟곤 했다. 내 이 같은 버릇에 대해 리처드는 몇 번 지적했었다. 어차피 내가 다 마시지도 않는데 낭비를 한다는 것이다. 리처드는 항상 손가락 마디 하나 만큼 남겨두고 음료를 따랐다. 난 내가 낭비를 한다는 것엔 동의 했지만 불필요하단 리처드의 말에는 동의 할 수 없었다. 가득 찬 게 보기 좋으니까. 보고만 있어도 기분이 좋아진다. 난 때때로 목이 몹시 마를 때면 컵에 물을 가득 따르고 바로 마시지 않고 구경을 했다. 그러고 있으면 갈증이 해소되는 기분이 든다.

방으로 들어가니 리처드는 두꺼운 겨울 이불로 집을 짓고 그 안에 숨어 있었다. 어릴 때 생각이 났다. 사고치고 엄마에게 눈물 나도록 깨지고 난 뒤에 난 항상 창고에서 박스를 가지고 나와 내 방안에다 앨리와 나만 들어갈 수 있는 작은 공간을 만들고 그 위에 담요를 덮어 숨겼다. 거기에 들어가 있으면 좁고 어두운 공간이 주는 비밀스러운 안락함에 기분이 좋아지곤 했다. 그 안에선 무슨 짓을 해도 재밌다. 존나 지루한 책도 재밌게 읽을 수 있었다. 앨리와 함께 하는 건 더 좋다. 내가 앨리를 초대하면 그 애는 꼭 부엌에서 과자와 음료수를 가지고 우리의 은신처로 왔다. 은신처는 매번 엄마 손에 박살났지만, 난 지지 않고 또 만들었다. 수십 차례 반복하고 난 뒤 엄마는 결국 내가 은신처 만드는 것을 막는 걸 포기했다. 엄마가 포기하니 난 은신처에 대한 흥미를 잃었다. 이미 은신처 안에 들어갈 수 없을 만큼 몸이 자란 것이다. 난 그 은신처를 앨리를 위해 양도했다. 그러나 앨리는 나처럼 엄마에게 혼날 일이 별로 없었으므로 은신처는 자연스럽게 잊혀졌다. 이젠 어떻게 만들었는지 자세하게 기억이 나지 않는다. 발로 툭 쳐도 쓰러지지 않을 만큼 견고하게 만드는데 성공했었는데……. 사진을 찍어 남겨둘 걸 그랬다.

쟁반을 침대 한 편에 올려놓고, 숨어있는 리처드를 흔들어 깨웠다.   
“자기야, 나 왔어. 자고 있어?”  
이불을 머리끝까지 뒤집어쓴 리처드는 몸을 더 웅크리며 숨어들어갔다.  
“아니, 안 자.”  
목소리가 답답했다.  
“그럼 왜 여태 누워서 그러고 있어?”  
“졸려서.”  
“얼굴 좀 보여줄래? 숨어 있지 말고.”  
리처드는 대답이 없다. 난 한숨을 참아야만 했다. 우울증 걸린 사람은 다른 사람이 단순히 지쳐서 흘린 한숨에도 자신의 잘못인 줄 알고 조바심을 내니까. 하지만 난 정말 한숨을 쉬고 싶었다. 내가 한숨을 쉬고 싶은 건, 피곤해서이기도 하지만 리처드 때문이기도 했으므로. 난 미동조차 하지 않는 그를 다시 흔들어 깨워야만 했다.  
“얼른, 밖이 이렇게 환한데 왜 그러고 있어. 얼굴 좀 보자.”  
“얼굴 봐서 뭐 하려고.”  
싸늘한 목소리로 그가 대꾸했다. 보고 있으려고 그런다, 왜. 내가 말하자 이불이 짜르르하게 흔들린다. 리처드의 어깨가 자조적인 웃음으로 들썩였다. 꽉 막힌 이불 사이로 새어 나오는 웃음소리가 꼭 바늘 같다. 가슴을 쿡쿡 찔러온다. 눈도 뽑힐 것 같다. 간밤에 잠을 제대로 자지 못해 난 피곤했고, 서서히 머리가 빙글빙글 돌기 시작했다. 쟁반을 발로 차지 않도록 조심하며 숨어있는 리처드를 뒤에서 꽉 끌어안았다. 뼈마디가 생생하게 부딪쳐왔다. 리처드는 꼭 바늘꽂이 여왕 같다. 가까이 가면 사람을 찌른다. 그러나 결코 고슴도치는 아니다. 고슴도치는 바늘을 눕힐 수 있지만, 바늘곶이 여왕은 그러지 않는다. 무기를 눕히는 것은 여왕의 자존심에 상처를 주는 행위니까. 안 나오면 나쁘고, 나오면 착해. 난 바늘 끝을 삼키며 리처드를 타일렀다. 그제야 그는 뒤집어쓰고 있던 이불을 천천히 걷어 얼굴을 내밀었다. 난 리처드의 얼굴에 또 멍이 든 건 아닌 지부터 확인했다. 이건 고통스럽다. 조금도 괜찮은 일이 아니었다. 난 이제 그만 하고 싶다. 정말이다. 멍든 얼굴일까 봐 가슴 졸이는 것을 그만 하고 싶다. 다행히 멍이나 상처는 없었지만 리처드의 얼굴은 그다지 좋지 못했다. 안색이 나빴다. 침대 헤드에 등을 기대게 하고, 나는 쟁반을 리처드의 옆으로 가까이 가져왔다.   
“자, 이것 좀 먹어. 그레이스가 너 갖다 주래.”  
“그레이스가 내게 이런 걸 줄 리가 없는데.”  
리처드가 쟁반 위를 힐끔 보더니 무뚝뚝하게 말한다.   
“그래, 내가 가져왔다. 어쩔래? 어서 좀 먹기나 해.”  
“입맛이 없는걸…….”  
기운이 하나도 없는 목소리가 자꾸 날 따끔거리게 만들고 있었다. 누가 내게 마취 총을 쐈으면 좋겠다. 기절해버리도록.   
“너 나하고 약속한 거 벌써 까먹었냐? 병신 같은 년. 늙어서 치매 왔어?”  
내가 욕을 하자 리처드는 괴로운 표정을 지으며 허무하게 웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
“그런가 봐.”  
“먹기나 해.”  
리처드는 몸을 기울이며 포크로 접시 위를 몇 번 들쑤시기만 하고 도로 놓아버렸다. 기름 떴어, 이게 뭐야. 소시지 위에 응고된 허연 비곗덩어리들을 보면서 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸리더니 쟁반을 옆으로 밀어내며 나를 끌어안았다. 내 어깨에 미열이 오른 이마를 치대며 풍선에 바람을 집어넣기라도 하듯이 숨을 불어 넣었지만, 난 구멍 뚫려서 부풀어 오를 수 없다. 리처드의 뾰족한 끝이 날 죄다 구멍 냈다. 난 존나 너덜너덜하다. 애교 부려도 안 봐줘, 먹어. 리처드는 또 웃는다. 안 통하네, 그렇게 말한다. 나도 좀 웃었다. 목이 멨다. 포옹을 풀며 리처드는 깊게 숨을 들이 마시고 내뱉었다. 그리고 이불을 쥐고 꼼지락거리더니 고개를 숙인 채 감정 없는 목소리로 말을 꺼냈다.  
“나 피나, 에이단.”  
“또 다쳤어?”  
“아니.”  
이번엔 시큰둥했다. 난 안달 나서 물었다.  
“그럼 왜? 어제 미친놈한테 베인 거 덧났어?”  
“생리해.”  
난 그만 기침을 하고 말았다. 갈비뼈가 빠드득 소리를 내며 금이 나는 것 같다. 아파서 가슴께를 손으로 문지르며 신음소리를 흘렸다. 어처구니없다.   
“씨발아, 놀랐잖아. 또 개소리야. 네가 무슨 생리를 해? 아 씨발, 소름끼쳐. 가지가지해라, 미친년아.”  
정말이야, 리처드의 손이 내 갈비뼈 위를 문지른다. 그가 입술을 달싹였다.  
“그러니까 한동안 너하고 섹스 못해.”  
그렇게 말하면서 리처드는 이상한 표정을 짓고 키득 거렸다. 스스로 어이없어 했다. 구차하네, 나……. 다시 숨 막히는 한숨을 쉬며 시트를 세게 틀어쥐는데 손등에 일어난 핏줄이 보라색이었다. 그걸 보자 나는 갑자기 잔인하게 굴고 싶었다. 이유는 몰랐다. 나쁜 말을 꺼내고 싶었지만 그러지 않기로 했다. 그의 처진 어깨가 가엽게 느껴졌기 때문이다.  
“내가 언제 하자던?”  
난 일부러 딴청을 피웠고, 리처드는 내게 기대 또 졸면서 대답한다.  
“어제 하자며.”  
“됐다, 됐어. 아침이나 먹자.”  
그리고 난 다시 배가 고파졌으므로 빵 한 조각을 떼어내 먹고 주스를 마셨다. 왜 오렌지 주스는 목이 따끔거리고 포도 주스는 목이 타들어가는 것 같을까. 이번에도 난 이유를 모르겠다.  
“먹기 싫은데.”  
“너 이거 안 먹으면 나 지금 당장 호수로 뛰어가서 빠져 죽을 거야.”  
“그러지 마, 그런 말 하지 마. 내가 잘못했어. 먹을게.”  
황급히 이불을 걷어내며 리처드는 쟁반위로 허리를 숙였다. 드레싱 가운안의 잠옷은 병원 환자복처럼 밑이 터진 것이었는데, 뒤척인 탓에 허벅지위까지 말려 올라가 있었다. 깔고 앉은 시트가 더러웠다. 다리 사이와 시트위에 피가 갈색으로 말라붙어 있었다. 대가리 깨져 죽은 새가 생각났다. 갈색 얼룩을 멍하게 보다가 리처드에게로 시선을 옮겼다. 그는 울고 싶어 했지만 입술을 꽉 깨물며 울지는 않았다. 대신 다리를 오므렸다. 허벅지 안쪽이 지저분해서 감출 필요가 있었던 것이다. 내가 그걸 보고 할 수 있었던 말은 고작, 칠칠맞긴. 그게 다였고, 리처드는 기어이 눈물을 떨어뜨렸다. 부끄러워하며 손등을 적셨다.  
“리치, 시트 좀 걷게 책상에 가서 먹을래?”  
난 모른 체해야만 했다.   
“그럴게.”  
대답과 함께 쫓기는 사람처럼 침대에서 급하게 일어나며 리처드는 쟁반을 들고 책상 쪽으로 걸어갔다. 

차라리 오늘 내일 할 정도로 중병 걸려서 누워 있었다면 좋았을 텐데. 시트를 걷어내며 난 착잡한 기분에 잠기고 말았다. 말하기 싫을 정도로 침울했다. 스툴 위에 둘둘 말린 이불을 걸쳐놓고 시트만 주섬주섬 챙기는데, 책상에 앉아 발을 잠시도 가만히 내버려두지 못하며 리처드가 보챘다.   
“에이단, 나 못 먹겠어. 배 아파.”  
“생리통이야? 진통제 찾아 줘?”  
난 농담밖에 달리 할 게 없었다. 그리고 농담은 끔찍할 정도로 엉터리였다. 내 좆같은 농담에 리처드는 슬리퍼도 신지 않아 싸늘하게 식은 맨발의 발끝을 바닥에 대며 차가운 감촉을 더듬더듬 짚어가더니 피식 웃었다.   
“내가 생리를 왜 해? 너 제정신이 아니구나. 병원에 가 봐. 그냥 배가 뒤틀리는 것뿐이야.”  
“말하는 것 좀 봐라, 시발년. 리처드, 나 이것 좀 치우고 올게.”  
시트를 누구 목줄처럼 구겨 쥔 채 리처드의 발가락을 보았다. 서서히 끝을 오므려 힘을 주는데 아마 그도 누군가를 이처럼 구겨 쥐고 싶어 하는 것 같다. 문을 열고 나가려는데 뒤에서 리처드가 또 울면서 내게 말했다.   
“티나, 그레이스는 보면 안 돼……. 그레이스가 모르게 해 줘, 부탁이야.”  
그건 사실 애원이었다.  
“알았어, 울지 마. 리치 울지 마, 제발. 나 지금 너무 속상하단 말이야. 네가 우니까 더 속상해서 죽을 것 같아.”  
난 마취 총을 찾고 싶었다. 총구를 정확히 심장 위에 갖다 대고 망설임 없이 쏘고 싶었다. 그렇다고 자살하고 싶은 것은 아니다. 살면서 죽고 싶을 만큼 힘들다는 생각은 수도 없이 해봤지만, 결코 정말 죽고 싶었던 적은 단 한 번도 없었다. 지금도 그랬다. 적어도 한나절정도, 정신을 잃고 싶은 것뿐이다. 시간이 지나면 덤덤해지는 고통도 있으니까, 그게 다 나을 때까지만 좀 쉬고 싶었다. 하지만 이건 한나절로는 어림도 없을 것 같다. 

욕실에 들어가서 욕조에 시트를 내동댕이치고 찬물을 틀었다. 질질 끌고 왔던 슬리퍼도 벗고, 양말도 벗은 다음 바지를 무릎까지 걷었다. 발로 밟아 시트에 핏물과 얼룩을 빼면서 난 내가 주스를 엎지른 것이라고 세뇌해야만 했다. 뼈마디가 시큰거릴 정도로 찬 물에 흐물흐물하게 시트가 퍼져 나간다. 놈은 축 처졌다. 얼룩은 결코 물 위로 뜨지 않는다. 깊게, 깊게 가라앉아 음산하게 눈을 뜨고 있을 뿐이다. 처음엔 지분지분 밟는 것에 그쳤는데, 갈수록 나는 힘을 주어 이불을 걷어차고 있었다. 뭔가 굉장히 분하고, 입안에서 비린 맛이 훅 끼쳐서 화가 났기 때문이다. 이윽고 얼룩이 희미해졌고, 난 욕조에 물을 빼서 흘려보냈다. 배수관을 타고 얼룩은 다시는 볼 수 없는 곳으로 영영 가버릴 것이다. 시트는 물에 젖어 흥건했다. 꽉 비틀어 물기를 짜내고 난 잠시 욕조에 걸터앉아 천정을 올려다보아야만 했다. 정신없이 이불을 밟았더니 어지러웠기 때문이다. 저 미친년이 정말 칠칠맞게 저 나이 되도록 자기 몸 하나 간수 제대로 못해서 시트에 생리 혈을 흘린 것이면 좋겠다. 정말로. 더 이상 시트엔 갈색 얼룩이 없다. 아주 희미해서 집중해서 들여다봐야 겨우 흔적을 찾을 정도만 남아 있었다. 그러나 변태가 아니고서야 시트를 그렇게 들여다 볼 놈은 많지 않았다. 게다가 그레이스는 늙었으니까 아마 시력이 떨어졌기 때문에 못 찾을 것이다.

젖은 시트를 팔에 걸치고 내려가니 피터는 나가고 없었다. 아까 바닥에 떨어진 핏자국도 모두 지워진 뒤였다. 난 그레이스를 찾았다. 그녀는 부엌에서 설거지를 하고 있었다. 그녀에게 젖은 시트를 건네주며 내가 그만 주스를 쏟았다고 거짓말을 했다. 그레이스는 그럼 그냥 바로 들고 오지 뭐 하러 번거롭게 이랬냐며 핀잔을 했다. 얼룩 빼려면 힘들잖아요, 그래서 내가 했지. 내 말에 그레이스는 나에 대해 착각을 했다. 내가 아주 괜찮은 놈이라고 말이다. 그레이스는 내게 잠깐만 여기서 기다리라고 말하고는 어디론가 사라지더니 잠시 후 새 시트를 가지고 돌아왔다. 내 팔에 마른 시트를 들려주며 묻는다. 리처드는 좀 먹었어? 난 고개를 저었다. 아니요, 안 먹으려고 해요. 또 착잡해진다. 

다시 방으로 돌아가니 리처드는 여전히 의자에 앉아 발을 까딱이고 있었다. 홍차를 조금 마셨지만 접시는 손도대지 않았다. 아까 내가 만든 빵부스러기가 부도가 나서 짓다 만 건물처럼 초라하게 흩뿌려져 있었다. 아까 새벽에 해리에게서 받은 초콜릿을 다 먹지 말 걸 그랬다. 그거면 좀 먹었을 것 같은데. 왜 안 먹어? 내가 물으니까 식은 건 맛없잖아, 혀를 내밀며 애써 변명하는데 식지 않아 따뜻한 걸 갖다 준다고 한들 손 안대긴 마찬가지였을 것이다. 그럼 차라도 좀 마셔, 리처드에게 당부하고 난 새로 시트를 깔았다. 내가 아까 스툴 위에 허물처럼 쌓아놓은 이불은 이미 리처드가 반듯하게 개놓은 상태였다. 시트 위에다 이불을 올려놓고 스툴 위에 앉아 담배를 찾는데, 아까 그 씹새끼가 내 담배 다 피웠단 걸 깜빡했다. 씹새끼, 개새끼, 좆같은 새끼, 반드시 도로 받아내고 말 것이다. 돈도 많은 새끼가 나 같은 거지새끼 담배나 다 털어가고, 시발. 그러고 보면 항상 있는 놈들이 더했다. 학교 다닐 때도 덜떨어진 놈 등쳐먹는 건 항상 집에 돈 꽤나 있고 힘쓰는 자식들이었다. 그 놈들은 자기가 가진 것도 모자라 가뜩이나 쪼들려 있는 병신들을 탈탈 털어갔다. 주머니에 끼여 있는 먼지 한 톨까지 말이다. 난 급하게 온 방안을 뒤져 담배를 찾았다. 잔뜩 챙겨 와서 다행이다. 담배마저 없었다면 난 자살충동을 느꼈을 것 같다. 담뱃갑 밑을 두드리며 부스러기를 털어내는데, 리처드가 내 옆에 다가와 앉았다.   
“못해서 어떡하지?”  
“뭘 못해?”  
난 좀 어설프게 물었다. 어설픈 표정을 지었다는 것이다. 괜찮은 표정을 짓자니 힘들어서 그럴 수 없었다. 그러자 리처드는 내 허벅지 위를 손으로 꽉 움켜쥐며 말했다.  
“난 너하고 섹스 못해.”  
이 년이 정말 지금 생리를 하고 있다 치자. 마음이 덜 아프게.   
“내가 너하고 섹스 하려고 만나냐, 병신아. 우린 그 거 말고도 할 거 많아. 다른 거 하고 놀지 뭐. 여기 재밌는 거 없어? TV없어?”  
신경질이 나서 리처드의 머리카락을 마구 헝클어뜨렸다. 내가 자기 정수리를 손으로 꾹꾹 누르니까 리처드는 아프다며 몸을 뺐다. 근데 갑자기 리처드를 잃어버릴지도 모른다는 생각이 났다. 정말 갑작스러웠다. 겁이 나서 나는 그를 꽉 끌어안아버렸다. 숨 막혀, 티나. 헐떡이며 리처드가 나를 밀어내려고 했지만 놓아주지 않았다. 난 지금 너하고 아무것도 못해. 내 품에 갇힌 채 리처드가 또 나를 바늘 끝으로 찔렀다. 너하고 섹스 하려고 만나는 거 아니라고, 화가 나서 리처드의 목덜미를 꽉 깨물었다. 아파, 애타는 목소리로 말하며 리처드가 나를 안는다. 그리고 묻는다.  
“그럼 왜 나하고 만나? 그런 거 없어. 여기엔 무서운 것만 있어. 유령만 돌아다닌다고, 날이 저물면 유령이 찾아와. 내가 피를 흘리고 있으니까. 낮엔 저 멀리서 날 지켜보고 있어. 맞다, 너 TV없냐고 물어봤었지. 여긴 그런 거 없어. 지루하기 짝이 없지. 기껏 있는 게 책이나 피아노. 티나, 피아노 칠 줄 알아?”  
“몰라. 다 몰라. 하나도 몰라. 묻지 마, 쌍년아.”  
난 멍청한 놈이 되고 싶었다. 정말이다. 아무것도 모르면 편하니까.   
“안타깝군.”  
“왜 또 울어. 나보고 존나 운다고 뭐라 하더니, 오늘은 네가 더 우네.”  
“어떡한담? 미안해, 에이단. 정말 미안해. 날 용서해 줘.”  
내 손등 위로 자신의 손을 겹치며 리처드는 다시 애원했다. 난 그가 매달리는 모습 따윈 보고 싶지 않았다. 천사도, 여왕도 그런 짓을 하면 안 된다. 또 잔인한 짓을 하고 싶어졌다. 리처드의 손가락 관절을 죄다 꺾어버리고 싶은 충동이 들었다. 대신 뼈마디 위를 세게 누르며, 아파하는 리처드의 찡그린 얼굴을 보고 글러먹은 충동을 절반 채웠다. 빨갛게 내 손자국 남은 위를 원을 그리며 문질렀다. 그러면서 말했다.   
“너 혼자 여기 왔으면 큰일 날 뻔 했다.”  
“왜?”  
“아무것도 아니야. 야, 리치. 존나 심심하다. 할 일도 없는데 내가 책 읽어줄까?”  
“그럴래?”  
리처드는 꽤 기뻐했다. 읽어줄게. 잠시만, 나 담배한대만 피우고. 담뱃갑을 뜯어 한 대를 꺼냈다. 이젠 라이터가 날 괴롭힌다. 놈도 기름이 거의 다 떨어져서 불이 제대로 붙지 않았던 것이다. 간신히 불을 붙이는데 성공하고 담배를 입에 문채 아까부터 뻐근한 뒷목을 손으로 세게 쳤다. 옆에 앉아있던 리처드가 갑자기 일어나 내 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 앉았다. 너 뭐하려고? 내가 묻자 대답을 하지 않는다. 고개 숙여 입술로 내 무릎 위를 훔치고 오싹하게 만들었다. 내 허벅지 안쪽으로 입술을 훑어가며 무릎을 자신의 손으로 가볍게 쥐었다. 마른 손가락이 무릎을 문지르더니 안쪽을 더듬어가기 시작했다. 난 목을 뒤로 젖히고 크게 숨을 내쉬었다. 급하게 담배를 빨아들였다. 속이 탈 것 같다. 점점 나는 일어섰고, 거기에 리처드는 뺨을 갖다 댄다. 참지 못하고 그의 머리카락을 잡아챘다.   
“너 뭐하려고?”  
내 목소리는 잔뜩 쉬어있었다. 모래알을 밟는 것처럼 거칠게 나왔다. 리처드는 이번에도 대답하지 않았다. 혀를 내밀어 위를 축축하게 적셨다. 입술을 오므리며 나를 깨물었다. 등이 확 식는다. 온몸에 피는 죄다 아래로 쏠렸다. 둔해진 감각으로 담배 놓치지 않기 위해 굳은 손가락을 힘겹게 세워야만 했다. 내 몸을 완전히 세우고 리처드는 버클 쪽으로 입술을 가져가 천천히 그것을 풀기 시작했다. 이로 딱딱하고 차가운 것을 깨물며 느린 동작으로 머리를 움직이는데 미칠 것 같았다. 그는 내게 보상하고 싶은 것 같고, 자신이 보상받고 싶은 것 같기도 하다. 이윽고 리처드는 나를 완전히 해체시켰다. 날 삼켰다. 그의 머리를 꾹 눌렀다. 깊숙이 밀려들어갔음에도 리처드는 헛구역질을 하지 않았다. 울대를 움직여 침을 삼키며 구역질도 함께 삼켰다. 난 또 그에게 지독하게 굴고 싶어졌다. 머리채를 움켜쥔 손을 마구 놀렸다. 나를 올려다보는 리처드의 눈에서 눈물이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 난 계속했다. 눈을 내리깔며 리처드는 눈꺼풀을 떨었다. 난 또 계속했다. 사정할 때까지. 그렇게 오래 걸리진 않았다. 내가 사정한 정액을 삼키며 리처드는 손등으로 눈가를 훔쳤다. 우리는 서로 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 

옷을 추스르고 1층에 있는 서재로 가서 읽을 만한 책을 찾았다. 내가 읽을 수 없는 골 때리는 책들 사이에서 리처드는 오래 된 동화책 하나를 골랐다. 로알드 달의 제임스와 거대한 복숭아였다. 리처드는 기대감에 부풀어있었다. 책장을 등지고 앉아 책장을 넘기며 그에게 물었다. 이거 읽어달라고? 난 확인하고 싶었던 것이다. 응, 리처드가 내게 기대며 재촉했다. Here is James Henry Trotter when he was about for years old……. 그의 손을 잡고 만지작거리며 첫 문장을 읽기 시작했다. 제임스의 부모님이 돌아가셨다. 불쌍한 애새끼는 지독한 고모 집으로 보내졌다. 파란 옷을 입은 노인이 제임스에게 흰 종이로 만든 자루를 주었다. 여기서 애새끼는 노인이 시키는 대로 하지 못하고 헛짓거리를 좀 했는데, 어쨌든 자루 안에 든 조그만 푸른 물체들이 기적을 일으켰다. 복숭아가 무지막지하게 거대해졌다. 삽화를 보며 리처드는 입을 벌렸다. 그가 기분 좋을 때 종종 보여주는 바보 같은 표정이었다. 난 웃음이 나와 책을 읽다 말고 물었다.   
“이게 왜 좋아?”  
리처드는 평소와 달리 호들갑을 떨며 대답했다.   
“왜라니, 너 정말 이상하다. 바보 같은 질문이야. 봐, 티나. 엄청 큰 복숭아잖아. 과즙도 엄청 많고. 게다가 달콤하다는데 이 걸 어떻게 안 좋아할 수가 있겠어? 아, 맛있겠다…….”  
손으로 만지면 물이 묻어날 정도로 흠뻑 적셔 그린 삽화를 가리키며 열변을 토하던 리처드가 갑자기 침을 삼켰다. 그리고 입맛을 다셨다. 난 놀랐다. 리처드도 분명 좋아하는 음식이 있었고 입맛이 확실했지만, 그걸 내색하는 일은 거의 없었기 때문이다. 자기 딴에는 어른스러운 체 하고 싶은 것 같다. 그래서 은근히 돌려 말하거나, 눈치를 줄 뿐이었는데 이렇게 직접적으로 드러내는 건 처음 봤다. 내가 말을 잃고 자신을 물끄러미 보자 리처드는 부끄러워하며 뺨을 새빨갛게 만들었다. 난 그만 기분이 좋아지고 말았다. 책을 찾을 때까지만 해도, 지독히 침울하고 괴로웠는데. 웃음이 막 실실 새어 나왔다. 그래서 바보처럼 물었다.   
“복숭아 먹고 싶어?”  
“응.”  
재빨리 고개를 끄덕이며 리처드가 대답한다. 난 다시 한 번 더 물어봤다.  
“이 겨울에?”  
“응, 무척.”  
이렇게까지 말하는데 더 이상 기다릴 것 없다. 책을 덮고 난 얼른 그라운드 플로어로 내려가서 그레이스를 찾았다. 그레이스는 벌써부터 점심 준비 중이었다. 미리 점심 식사에 내놓을 요리를 위해 재료들을 손질하고 있었다. 내가 급하게 뛰어오니까 깜짝 놀라서 양파 껍질을 벗기다 말고 그레이스가 칼을 떨어뜨렸다. 

에구구, 깜짝 놀랐잖아. 또 무슨 일로 이렇게 급하게 와? 떨어뜨린 칼을 주우며 그레이스가 물었다. 난 숨까지 조금 찼기 때문에 바로 대답할 수 없었다. 조급해져서 얼른 숨통을 트기 위해 가슴을 주먹으로 두드리며 그녀에게 말했다.   
“그레이스, 혹시 집에 복숭아 있어요?”  
“아니, 과일은 배 병조림한 것 밖에 없는데. 왜?”  
씨발, 절망적이다. 근래 들은 가장 절망적인 소식이다. 이보다 더 참담할 수 없을 것이다. 난 그만 시무룩해졌다. 울고 싶어졌다. 코가 시큰 거린다.   
“리처드가 먹고 싶대서요. 없으면 별 수 없죠, 알았어요.”  
기분 좋게 해줄 수 있었는데. 속이 상해서 머리를 긁적이며 다시 서재로 올라왔다. 리처드는 책을 마저 읽지 않고 나를 기다리고 있었다. 야, 복숭아 없대. 어떡하지. 머쓱하게 내가 말하니까 리처드는 웃으면서 괜찮다고 대답했다. 얼른 와서 마저 읽어주기나 해, 자기 옆자리를 손으로 툭툭 치며 나를 불렀다. 난 개가 된 기분이다. 리처드가 나를 개를 부르듯이 불렀기 때문이다. 얼른 와, 에이단. 그는 심지어 입술을 오므려 쯧쯧쯧 차기까지 했다. 내가 개냐, 시발년아? 울컥해서 말하니까 리처드는 피식 웃었다. 그러나 난 결국 고분고분 옆으로 가서 앉았다. 별 수 없었다. 리처드는 개를 때리듯이 내 콧등을 손가락으로 튕겼다. 개 맞잖아, 개. 그런 말을 하면서. 아픈 콧등에 주름을 잡으며 다시 책을 집어 들고 아까 전에 읽다 만 문장을 눈으로 찾는데, 리처드가 팔짱을 끼며 내 어깨에 얼굴을 맞대었다. 가슴이 좀 뛴다. 처음엔 천천히 뛰다가, 빨라지기 시작했다. 이제 더 이상 리처드에게 가슴 뛸만한 건 없는 것 같은데. 그럴 시기는 지난 것 같은데. 밤에 잠이 안 올 정도로 생각나서 가슴이 뛰는 건 처음 연애하고 딱 두 달 까지 만이다. 길어야 세달. 남들은 그래도 일 년은 간다는데 내 호르몬은 존나 성질이 급하고 정직하다. 그 시기가 지나면 같이 있으면 편안하고 기분이 좋으니 찾는 것뿐이다. 그러나 난 그걸 결코 부족하다고 생각하진 않는다. 식었다고 여기지도 않는다. 매일 미친 듯이 설레면 심장마비로 일찍 뒤질 건데, 뭣 하러 죽길 자처한단 말인가? 바보 같은 짓이다. 백 년은 살아야 하는 데 두 달 치 흥분을 바라고 여기저기 달려들었다간 오십도 채 살지 못할 것이다. 내 작업에 대해선 다른 사람들을 팍! 하고 터뜨릴 정도로 강하게 치고 싶지만 내가 사는 건 가늘고 길게 잘 살았으면 한다. 그러니까 난 단지 같이 손잡고 있으면 부담스럽지 않고 편한 상대를 바랄 뿐이다. 그런데 내 천사는 아마 나를 죽일 작정인 것 같다. 

다시 한참동안 책을 읽다 말고 나는 멈춰야만 했다. 목이 콱 막혔기 때문이다. 야, 리처드. 이 책 존나 쓸데없이 길어. 나 슬슬 목 따갑다. 그렇게 말하며 책을 덮으려고 하는데 리처드가 나를 또 졸랐다. 조금만 더 읽어줘. 난 한계였다. 책을 더 읽었다간 목 비틀린 닭처럼 우스꽝스러운 소리를 내고 말 것 같았다. 이제 네가 읽으면 안 돼? 리처드는 단호하게 대답했다. 안 돼, 내 목소리는 이상해서 듣기 싫단 말이야. 또 시작이다, 쌍년. 

결국 닭이 되고 말았다. 교수형 당한 것 같다. 목이 떨어질 것 같다. 지독히 피곤해서 잠이나 자고 싶다. 그러나 벌써 점심때를 넘기고 말았다. 그러고 보니 왜 아직 점심 먹으란 말이 없지, 차라리 잘 됐다. 그 어두운 식당 안에서 그릇만 달그락 거리며 밥을 먹는 것만큼 괴로운 일은 없으니까. 하지만 이런 내 바람은 초라해지고 말았다. 해리가 그레이스가 점심 먹으래요, 라고 말하며 우리를 찾으러 왔기 때문이다. 그렇게 말하며 그는 팔을 내려 리처드가 일어날 수 있도록 도와줬다. 아까 내 담배요. 그쪽이 다 피웠잖아요. 난 계단을 내려가면서 그에게 시비를 걸었다. 이따 드릴게요, 것 참. 되게 팍팍하게 구시네요. 앞서 걸어가던 해리가 뒤를 돌아보며 짓궂게 웃었다. 

식당 안은 부엌에서부터 시작 된 열기로 훈훈했다. 그레이스는 벌써 다 차려놓고 우리를 기다리고 있었다. 식탁 한복판, 어제는 화병이 놓여있던 자리에 화병대신 과일 바구니와 조그만 병 두 개가 대신 차지하고 있었다. 바구니 안에는 알이 작고 볼품없는 복숭아가 가득 들어 있었고, 병도 복숭아를 졸여 잼을 만들어 놓은 것이 병목까지 꽉 들어차 있었다.   
“어? 복숭아네. 아까 없다면서요? 그 사이에 나갔다 왔어요?”  
병을 집으며 내가 묻자 포크와 나이프를 반듯하게 놓으며 그레이스는 고개를 저었다.   
“아니, 나야 점심 준비 한다고 나갈 틈이 없지. 내가 아니라…….”  
그러다 말을 멈췄는데, 의자에 앉아있던 리히터가 무표정한 얼굴로 그녀를 쳐다보았기 때문이다. 밖에 나갔다 왔는지 그는 외출복 차림이었다. 밖은 어제보다 좀 추웠다. 쌀쌀해서 땀 흘릴 일은 전혀 없는데 남자의 목덜미엔 땀 한줄기가 흐르고 있었다. 흠흠, 헛기침을 하며 그레이스는 마저 정리를 했다. 병조림을 발견한 리처드의 얼굴이 티가 날정도로 상기되었다. 똑같은 색으로 뺨이 물들었다. 그레이스, 나 러시안티 끓여 마셔도 괜찮을까요? 내 손에 든 병을 채가며 리처드가 그레이스에게 물었다. 지금? 점심은 안 먹고? 병뚜껑을 열며 리처드는 코를 병목에 가져갔다. 네, 배는 별로 안 고파요. 달콤한 잼 냄새가 코를 찔렀다. 너 아까 아침도 안 먹었다며? 그레이스가 눈을 끔뻑이며 다시 물었다. 배가 안 고프니까요, 대답해주세요. 괜찮나요? 그레이스는 이번에도 말을 멈춰야만 했다. 의자를 뒤로 빼며 리히터가 일어났기 때문이다. 앉아. 소란스럽게 굴지 말고 점심 먹어라, 리처드. 옆에 있는 의자를 빼주며 그가 말하자 리처드는 병을 도로 내려놓아야만 했다. 먼저 먹고 있으란 말과 함께 리히터는 바구니와 함께 병을 들고 부엌으로 들어갔다. 말이야 그렇지만, 우리는 아무도 먼저 먹을 수 없었다. 서로 눈치를 보며 접시 위에 음식을 덜어야 하나, 말아야 하나 고민만 했다. 망설임을 먼저 깨뜨린 건 나였다. 배가 존나 고팠으므로. 씨발, 지가 먼저 먹으라고 했는데 눈치 볼 필요 있나. 리처드의 접시 위에 고기를 덜어주고 난 내 접시 위에도 고기를 가져왔다. 손 없어요? 떠먹여줘? 물끄러미 보고 있는 해리에게 말하자 그는 화들짝 놀랐다. 아, 아니요. 괜찮습니다. 그도 얼떨결에 접시 위로 고기를 옮겼다. 그레이스, 존나 부담스러우니까 어지간하면 좀 앉아요. 난 그레이스까지 의자에 억지로 앉혔다. 하지만 더글라스에겐 권하지 않았다. 그는 여전히 술 냄새를 지독하게 풍겨대고 있었기 때문이다. 가급적 그가 멀리 떨어져 앉기만을 바랄 뿐이다. 그레이스 접시 위까지 가득 덜어주고 나는 포크로 음식을 긁어모았다. 이런 것을 상상하면 된다. 차가 별로 다니지 않는 도로가 있다. 거기엔 쓸데없이 신호등이 설치되어 있는데, 사람들은 횡단보도에 서서 신호가 바뀌길 기다리고 있다. 기껏해야 차는 한두 대 지나다닐 뿐이다. 그마저도 신호를 대기하며 정차하고 있을 수도 있다. 준법정신 투철한 사람들은 반드시 신호를 지키지만 마음속으론 적당히 융통성 있게 경찰과 법의 눈을 피해 얼른 길을 건너고 싶다는 충동을 가지고 있다. 이 때 어떤 개새끼 하나가 좆까라며 길을 건너면 사람들은 우르르 그를 뒤따라 길을 건넌다. 개새끼는 나고, 난 리히터는 신경 쓰지 않기로 하고 먼저 먹었다. 리치, 얼른 먹어. 이번엔 핑계 대지마라, 안 식었으니까. 우물우물 거리며 리처드의 옆구리를 팔꿈치로 찔렀다. 베이커 부부도 따라서 식사를 하기 시작했다. 하지만 해리 리히터는 포크만 쥐고 있을 뿐, 먹진 않았다. 저렇게 준법정신이 확실한 인간이 어쩌다 한두 명씩 발견되기도 한다. 정말 드문 경우니까, 만약 횡단보도에서 저 같은 사람을 만난다면 감탄해도 좋을 것이다. 해리는 아버지가 돌아오고 나서야 식사를 했다. 리히터는 찻잔 하나를 손에 들고 나왔다. 그는 말없이 리처드의 접시 옆에 찻잔을 내려놓고 앉아서 식사를 하기 시작했다. 접시 달그락 거리는 소리만 났다. 리처드는 차를 마시며 이상한 식사를 했다. 러시안티였다. 복숭아는 맛있지만, 러시안티는 딸기잼이 더 어울리는 것 같아요. 다 마신 주제에 그 년은 얄미운 소릴 했다. 식사를 하다 말고 나이프를 내려놓으며 에릭 리히터는 소리 없이 웃었다.


	77. Chapter 77

화요일 아침, 식사를 마치고 난 이곳에 와서 가장 기쁜 소식을 전해들을 수 있었다. 곧 알버트가 올 것이고, 오늘은 윈체스터로 나갈 것이라는 소식이다. 난 존나 기뻐서 하마터면 소리를 지를 뻔했다. 그러나 소리를 지르진 않았다. 그 정도 눈치는 있으므로. 

나는 남자가 평생에 있어서 한 달은 외출 준비를 하는 여자를 문턱에 서서 기다리는 데 허비한다고 생각한다. 그것은 틀림없는 사실이다. 식사 후에 방으로 올라가 알버트가 오길 기다리며 오 분 만에 옷을 대충 챙겨 입고 모든 준비를 끝낸 나와 달리 리처드는 시간이 존나 걸렸다. 리처드는 날 미치게 만들었다. 이것은 성적인 의미는 아니다. 말 그대로 날 미치게 만들었다. 밤새 유령 때문에 잠을 설쳐 땀을 잔뜩 흘린 터라 새벽에 이미 한 번 샤워를 했음에도 불구하고 리처드는 또 씻었다. 나는 이것을 더 이상 말릴 생각은 없다. 단지 씻고 나서 리처드가 향수를 뿌리고 그 사이로 걸어 들어가는 모습을 보여주고 싶다. 이건 굉장히 볼만하다. 리처드는 향수를 손목에 뿌리지 않는다. 걸어 들어간다. 그 모습은 대단했지만, 한편으론 역시 미친년이라는 확신을 갖게 한다. 노트? 잔향? 난 리처드가 말하는 그런 용어는 단 한 개도 알 수 없다. 알고 싶지도 않다. 내가 가진 뇌용량엔 한계가 있으니까, 그런 쓸데없는 상식을 집어넣을만한 공간이 없다. 왜 두 가지를 섞어 뿌리는지도 전혀 이해할 수 없다. 그 뒤로 날 더 미치게 만드는 것은 간만의 외출이라고 리처드가 옷을 고르는데 사십분이나 소비했다는 것이다. 내 눈엔 다 똑같이 보이는 수트를 꺼내며 리처드는 어떤 게 더 괜찮으냐고 물었다. 나는 대답할 말이 그게 그거 같은데, 밖에 없었다. 대답을 하고 기다리는 게 지루해서 벽에 머리를 찧었다. 리처드는 몹시 실망스러운 눈치였다. 결국 리처드가 고른 것은 입생로랑의 쓰리피스 수트와 무릎까지 오는 캐시미어 소재의 체스터필드 코트였는데, 덕분에 나는 옷을 갈아입어야만 했다. 내가 입은 재킷은 쓰레기였기 때문이다. 그와 어울릴 만큼 구색을 맞추는 것은 언제나 나를 힘겹게 했다. 다시 옷장을 여는 나를 보더니 리처드는 왜? 라고 물었다. 나도 다시 입으려고. 넌 아직 젊어서 아무거나 입어도 근사해. 예쁘다고, 에이단. 난 더 이상 젊지 않으니까 신경 쓰는 것뿐이야. 책임 져야 할 나이잖아. 리처드는 씁쓸하게 말했다. 

알버트가 약속한 시간까진 아직 조금 남았으므로, 우리는 창가에 앉아 그가 언제 오나 밖을 내다보며 기다리기로 했다. 의자에 앉은 리처드의 모습은 어윈 올라프의 fashion victims - Yves saint laurent, 2000 사진을 떠올리게 했다. 숨 막히게 꽉 들러붙는 검은색 셔츠와 수트를 빈 틈 없이 갖춰 입고 입생로랑의 쇼핑백을 뒤집어 쓴 사진이다. 그 사진을 보면 때때로 씨발, 게임 사일런트 힐에 나오는 크리처가 생각난다. 여기서 나는 볼 수도 없는 유령을 상상하며 기운을 빼버릴 바에야 집에 틀어박혀 게임을 하는 쪽이 좋을 것이다. 게임은 재밌으니까. 그리고 확실한 엔딩이 있다. 다시 와우나 하고 싶어진다. 일단 그 근육질 크리처의 이름을 편의상 삼각두라고 부르자. 그 놈의 단단한 머리통 안에는 통통한 새우처럼 살이 가득 차있다고 한다. 끔찍한 일이다. 올라프의 사진 얘기나 다시 하자. 사진 속 인물의 손에는 휘는 소재의 회초리가 들려 있다. 팽팽하게 휘어져 있다. 그걸 잡고 있는 손끝은 싸늘하고 우아했다. fashion victims 시리즈 전체가 내게는 성적인 충동을 불러일으킨다. 하지만 그 사진을 보고 자위를 하거나 섹스를 하고 싶은 마음은 조금도 없다. 그러기엔 지나치게 적나라하기 때문이다. 내가 그 시리즈를 보며 갖는 충동은 일탈이다. 흔히 말하는 일반적인 섹스 말고 고약한 취미의. 여하튼 난 fashion victims보단 오히려 그 인간의 Royal Blood 시리즈를 좋아했었다. 그 중에서도 Sissi, 1988. 심장에 꽂힌 칼이 마음에 들었다. 

K, Sissi의 사진에 대해서 할 말이 더 있는데. 난 지금은 그 사진을 못 봐. 난도질 한 게 무섭거든. Royal Blood시리즈의 다른 모든 사진을 볼 수 있지만 그 사진만큼은 볼 수 없어. 칼로 살을 잘라 벌어진 단면이 끔찍하다고. 그럴만한 일이 있었어. 하지만 K, 너와 나는 기억해야만 해. 핏물이 넘쳐흐르던 욕조와 손으로 핏물을 받으며 오열하던 늙은 남자를, 그리고 욕조를 넘치게 만든, 더는 눈물조차 흘리지 않던, 공수표만 존나게 써 갈기던 개새끼를. 그리고 알아야 해. 내가 왜 아직도 너처럼 욕조에 물을 받고 씻을 수 없게 되어버렸는지를. 내가 차마 울지 못해서 욕조에 대신 물만 가득 받고 결국 씻지 못하고 물을 다 흘려보내는지를. 개새끼는 미안해하고 있어. 정말이야. 정말. 미안해. 너무 미안해. 너무. 감히 용서해달라고 말할 수도 없을 만큼.

리처드가 앉은 의자를 내 쪽으로 돌려 그가 나를 보게 하고 나는 말을 꺼냈다. 갑자기 의자가 돌자 어지러운지 리처드는 나를 바로 보지 못하고 헤맸다. 아무것도 볼 수 없어 나를 찾는 손이 서글프다.   
“리치, 회초리 좀 들어주면 안 돼?”  
눈이 잘 보이지 않는지 몇 번 세게 찡그린다. 가끔 그가 보는 시야를 나도 갖고 싶을 때가 있다. 희뿌옇다고 한다. 희뿌옇고 어지러운데 점점 사물이 불이 반짝이는 것처럼 들어와 모습을 가진다고 말했었다. 리처드는 항상 안개 속에서 살고 있는 것 같다. 그의 집은 머리가 아플 정도로 눈부시지만, 정작 리처드는 그늘 속에 숨어 흐린 벽을 더듬고 있다.  
“뭐? 갑자기?”  
“아니면 채찍.”  
이제야 바로 보이는지 리처드가 나를 똑바로 올려다보았다.   
“또 무슨 소릴 하고 싶은 건지.”  
“어울릴 것 같아. 나 한 대만 때려 주라, 정신 좀 차리게.”  
작업이 꽉 막혔다. 기껏 들어 온 기횐데 이대로 허무하게 연소시킬 것 같다. 손에 쥔 모래처럼 죄다 빠져나간다. 처음부터 없던 일처럼 말이다. 그렇게 간절히 원했는데, 막상 기회가 생기자 나는 병신처럼 헤매고 있다. 나는 여전히 무섭다. 리처드를 다른 사람들에게 드러내는 게, 내 작업이 죄다 그로 바뀌어가는 것이. 난 아직은 사람 비난을 견딜 정도로 단단하지 않다. 그건 지금도 마찬가지지만, 그 땐 더 심했다. 제발 나를 보아주었으면 하다가도, 막상 나를 보고 꺼내는 말들이 무서워서 도로 숨고 싶어 했었다.   
“난 내가 때리는 것 보단 맞는 쪽이 더 좋아.”  
갑자기 그가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 난 그만 부끄러워졌다.   
“야…….”  
“그러니까 네가 섹스 도중에 갑자기 엉덩이 때려도 참고 있는 거잖아.”  
“그 거 좋긴 좋아?”  
“몰라, 묻지 마.”  
“좋은가 보네.”  
“묻지 말래도.”  
“더 세게 때려 줄 수도 있어.”  
“안 돼, 지금이 딱 적당해.”  
“역시 좋은가 보네.”  
“묻지 말라고 했잖아. 더 이상 얘기하지 말자. 이만 내려가 봐야겠어, 알버트가 온 것 같아.”  
그러나 그와 나는 바로 내려가지 않았다. 빌어먹을 입생로랑 수트 때문이다. 나는 갑자기 충동을 참지 못하고 리처드에게 키스를 했다. 내 입술 좀 쪼지 마, 새부리 같잖아. 여전히 키스는 더럽게 못하는 리처드에게 한 소리 했더니, 그는 얼굴만 붉혔다. 

보트를 타고 호수를 빠져 나가면서 리처드는 수면 위를 줄곧 바라보았다. 자기가 죽을 자리를 찾고 있는 것처럼. 그래서 난 그가 더 이상 호수를 보지 못하도록 해야만 했다. 모터 뒤로 물살이 세게 일었다. 날이 회전한다, 나사처럼. 처음 올 땐 단지 새카맣다는 생각밖에 들지 않던 검은 물이었는데, 사람이 여럿 빠져 죽은 걸 알고 나니까 괜히 섬뜩하게 느껴졌다. 더 끔찍한 상상도 들었다. 모트의 날에 갈리는 사람의 시체다. 지금은 단순히 허옇게 일어나기만 하는 물거품에 피가 섞이는 상상을 해본다. 그러다 속이 울렁거려서 그만뒀다. 언젠가 내 머리나 저기 집어넣어야겠다, 이 따위 상상을 하지 못하도록. R마을을 지나 차로 윈체스터로 갈 동안 모바일이 터졌다. 혹시 몰라 배터리를 충전해서 다행이었다. 이틀간 부재중 통화와 메시지가 수십 건이었다. D, 엄마, 앨리, 카렌, 클라이브, 뜬금없이 제시 스미스, 잘 지내고 있냐는 W교수의 안부 메시지도 있었다. 차 안에서 나는 우선 급한 순서대로 해결을 했다. 실은 리히터 부자와 잡담을 나누고 싶은 기분이 아니었던 것이다. 그들과 대화를 할 바에야, 사람 얼굴 보이지 않는 모바일 액정을 응시하고 있는 것이 나았다. W교수, 앨리, 엄마, 이 망할년이 대체 무슨 일이지? 메시지 함을 넘기다가 난 멈칫했다. 뭐 해, 에이단? 에이미의 메시지도 하나 있었다. 우리는 서로 연락을 거의 하지 않는다. 윈체스터로 가는 길 내내 에릭 리히터는 알버트에게 피터에 대한 얘기를 했다. 피터가 도끼로 리처드의 손에 상처를 낸 것을 기어이 알고 만 것이다. 리처드의 상처는 꽤 컸다. 어쩌면 병원에 가서 보여줘야 할지도 모르겠다. 하지만 그가 병원에 가는 것을 꺼려했으므로, 나오기 전에 대충 고름을 짜서 소독을 하고 붕대를 감는 것으로 끝냈다. 에릭 리히터는 시설에 대해 말을 꺼냈고, 알버트는 낯 뜨거워 하며 어쩔 줄 몰라 했다. 차 안에 혼자 있었다면 당장이라도 나무를 찾아 거기다 차를 들이받을 기세였다. 그 상처 피터가 낸 거야? 왜 얘기 안했어? 해리가 리처드에게 물었다. 피터는 적어도 일부러 한 게 아니잖아, 그 말에 차 안에 있던 사람들 모두가 침묵하고 말았다. 알버트는 헛기침까지 했다. 그는 어느 정도 알고 있는 눈치다. 그럴 수밖에 없다, 그도 리처드의 목에 있는 상처를 보았으니까. 병신이 아닌 이상 알겠지. 

윈체스터 시내에 도착해 리히터 부자는 챠톤으로 또 이동했다. 그들은 제인 오스틴이 생전에 집필했던 생가를 찾아 갈 것이라고 말했다. 리처드와 나는 윈체스터에 남기로 했다. 멀미 탓에 리처드가 더 이상 이동하는 것이 불가능했기 때문이다. 그는 좀 쉬어야만 했다. 얼굴이 가여울정도로 하얗게 질려 있었다. 이 곳에도 제인 오스틴이 지내던 생가는 있었다. 그녀 생전 단 6주뿐이었지만. 오스틴은 그 곳에서 죽었다. 알버트의 할 일은 거기까지였다. 그는 허리를 꾸벅 숙여 인사하고 돌아가 버렸고, 우리는 오후 세시까지 다시 윈체스터 역으로 돌아와 그 근처에서 보기로 했다. 다녀오셔서 꼭 얘기해주세요, 역에서 리히터를 보내며 리처드가 말했다. 그러마, 무뚝뚝하게 대답하며 리히터는 리처드의 목덜미를 손으로 어루만졌다. 단추를 끝까지 채워 상처는 보이지 않았지만, 가린다고 사라지진 않았다. 그들이 떠나고 리처드와 나는 역을 빠져나왔다. 리처드는 들떠있었다. 어디 갈래, 티나? 나 윈체스터는 조금 알아. 런던보다 오히려 잘 알아. 궁금한 곳 없어? 난 모바일을 꺼내 카렌에게 메시지를 보내며 대답했다. 아무데나 가자.

윈체스터는 오래 된 곳이라 볼만한 건물들이 꽤 많았지만, 나는 하나도 제대로 볼 수 없었다. 그 동안 못했던 연락을 하느라 바빴기 때문이다. 내가 기억하는 건 소다 맛 사탕처럼 흐린 가운데 파랗게 쨍했던 강렬한 햇살과 오래 되어 회색으로 탁해진 길바닥뿐이다. 내 연락두절로 인해 엄마는 머리끝까지 화가 나있었고, 날 존나 나쁜자식이라고 말했다. 맞는 말이다. 난 나쁜 새끼다. 카렌은 내가 거기서 죽은 건 아닌가 걱정했다고 했다. 죽지는 않았지만 거의 죽어가고 있다고 말했다. D는 전시 얘기를 했다. 뭐 생각하고 있는 건 있냐고, 난 없다고 말했다. 그 게 사실이니까. 최근에 이 자식도 좀 궁색해진 것 같았다. 한 해를 넘기니, 아들 사랑이 대단한 D의 어머니도 더 이상은 어영부영 시간을 보내는 자식 놈을 봐줄 수 없었다. D는 쫓겨나다시피 집을 나와야 했다. 그 이전에도 이미 따로 나와 살고 있었긴 하지만, 이제 돈이 떨어지면 슬그머니 집으로 들어가 배를 채우고 지갑을 채우는 짓을 못하게 되었단 것이다. 돈이 끊기자 그 새끼는 자살하고 싶어 했다. D와 나는 통조림이 되었으면 했다. 통조림은 몇 십 년은 썩지 않고 언젠가는 쓰일 곳을 찾는다. 지금 우리가 쓰일 만한 곳이 없다면, 차라리 그 속에 숨어 때를 기다리는 게 나을 것처럼 보였다. 괜한 생각이다. 그 자식과 나는 통조림만한 가치도 없다. 

리처드는 답답한 건물 구경 대신 도시 외곽에 있는 Saint Giles Hill로 가고 싶어 했다. 좁은 오르막길을 올라 그 곳에 도착했다. 그 곳은 한적하고 작은 언덕이었는데, 한가한 분위기가 날 축 처지게 만들었다. 외지인들보단 여기 사는 사람들이 더 자주 찾는 곳 같았다. 그 곳에서 리처드는 벤치를 찾았다. 벤치는 사람 두 명이 나란히 지나갈 만큼 좁은 길가에 혼자 서 있었다.

For Paul And BARBARA WHO LOVED LIVING UP ON THIS HILL  
WITH OUR LOVE ~SARAH, CAROLINE AND JOHN

벤치 등받이엔 그런 문구가 적혀 있었다. 나란히 앉아 리처드는 겨울이라 시들어 버린 나무와 누렇게 말라가는 풀들을 구경했다. 난 여전히 모바일을 붙잡고 있었다. 내가 다른 사람들과 연락할 동안 리처드는 떨어진 낙엽을 주워 그걸 핑그르르 돌리며 혼자 놀았다. 어깨에 모바일을 끼우고 앨리와 통화를 하다가 잠깐 틈이 나서 리처드에게 이런 벤치가 좋으냐고 물었더니 정말 좋아한다고 웃으면서 대답했다. 내가 왜 좋아하냐면……. 그리고 이어서 말을 하려 했지만 난 그의 말을 막았다. 부엌에 다녀온다던 앨리가 돌아왔기 때문이다. 그럼 나중에 집 사면 벤치 갖다 놓자, 정원에. 막을 막은 게 좀 미안해서 대신 그 말을 했더니 그럴래? 하고 리처드는 기뻐했다. 난 다시 앨리와 통화를 했고, 리처드는 고개를 숙이고 낙엽을 구겼다. 구두 끝으로 흙을 파기도 했다. 앨리에게 료샤의 안부를 물었다. 료샤는 며칠 전 감기에 걸려 고생했지만 지금은 다 나아서 멀쩡해졌다고 했다. 그래, 다행이네. 내가 대답하자 앨리는 료샤가 이번에도 내 소식을 궁금해 한다고 말했다. 네 친구와는 딱 여기까지 만이야, 더 이상은 안 돼. 내가 선을 그어버리자 그 애는 아쉬워했다. 앨리와 통화를 마치고 파낸 흙으로 무덤을 쌓고 있는 리처드를 끌어안았다. 이제 통화 다했어? 그가 묻는다. 그리고 무덤 쌓는 것을 멈췄다. 앨리와는? 내가 대답하자 그는 좀 시무룩한 표정을 지었다. 아직 멀미에 시달린 흔적이 남은 리처드의 뺨을 문지르며 나는 말했다. 전시 때문에 여기저기 연락 오는 데가 좀 많아. 내 말대로, 지금도 모바일엔 메시지가 쏟아지고 있었다. 

“티나, 배고프지 않아?”  
다시 흙을 헤치며 리처드가 내게 물었다. 배를 문지르며 나는 아침 먹은 것을 떠올렸다. 여전히 좆같은 식사였지만, 그런대로 먹을 만은 하다. 그레이스는 꽤 요리를 잘하는 편이었다. 괜한 말이 아니다. 그레이스를 런던으로 데려 오고 싶을 정도였다.   
“조금.”  
“내려가서 뭐 좀 먹을래?”  
다시 물으며 리처드는 헤친 흙 가운데 자신이 가지고 놀던 낙엽을 떨어뜨렸다. 그리고 그 위로 흙을 뿌리기 시작했다.   
“그럴까?”  
“응, 그냥 내려가자. 아무래도 넌 여기가 별로인가 보다. 지루해 보여.”  
낙엽을 묻어주고 우리는 다시 언덕은 내려와 시내 쪽으로 향했다. 평일이라 사람이 그리 많은 편은 아니었지만, 리처드는 그들을 피해 걸었다. 불안하게 지나가는 사람들을 보는 눈 밑이 퀭했다. 그러고 보니 리처드는 윈체스터로 와서 거의 잠을 이루지 못했다. 기껏 식당을 찾아 들어갔지만, 리처드는 볕이 쬐는 창가 자리가 아니라 구석에 우울하게 웅크리고 있는 테이블 자리를 원했다. 식당 주인은 존나 아쉬워했다. 리처드 같은 남자를 창가에 세워 놓는다면 그건 꽤나 짭짤한 홍보효과를 볼 수 있기 때문이다. 길거리를 돌아다니다 가게의 창가 자리를 보면 항상 얼굴 반반한 년놈들이 차지하고 있다. 그 인간들은 옷까지 꽤나 잘 입었다. 우리 가게가 이만큼입니다, 과시하고 있는 것이다. 존나 속보이는 속물 같은 짓이지만, 그 방법은 먹힌다. 겉포장이 중요한 세상이니까. 주문을 받는 웨이터가 다시금 리처드에게 창가 자리에 가지 않겠냐고 권했다. 여긴 너무 어둡고, 구석진 곳이라 불편하실 것 같다면서 말이다. 리처드는 무표정한 얼굴로 창가 자리가 더 불편하다고 대답했다. 그리고 아예 엎드려 버렸다. 

“그러는 넌 요즘 무슨 계획 있는데?”  
난 D와 통화를 했다. 그 새끼는 밥그릇이 급했다. 더럽게 허기진 목소리였다. 게걸스러운 그 놈 얼굴이 눈에 선하다. 계획 없어, 그러니까 돌아버리겠다고. 우는 소리를 하며 D가 날 짜증나게 만들었다. 주문한 음식이 나올 때까지도 그 자식과의 통화는 끝나지 않았다. 리처드는 내게 먹으란 말없이 혼자 포크로 음식을 뒤적였다. 별로 먹을 생각이 없어 보였다. 한숨을 쉬며 그는 청소를 제대로 하지 않아 지저분한 벽을 응시했다. 테이블 위에 올렸던 손을 아래로 내려 감았던 붕대를 풀었다. 피가 묻어 있었다. 구토가 치미는지 입을 틀어막으며 리처드는 다시 붕대를 감았다. 에이단, 나 잠깐 화장실 좀 갖다올게. 너 또 토하려는 거 아니지? 모바일을 치우며 그에게 물었다. 아니야, 손이 아파서. 좀 씻으려고. 그렇게 말하며 리처드는 상처 위를 손으로 꾹 눌러 지혈했다. 

D와의 전화는 내 속을 다 뒤집어 놓는 것이었다. 리처드가 화장실로 들어가고 잠시 후 그 새끼와는 전화를 끝냈지만, 후유증은 상당히 오래 갔다. 그 새끼는 저도 별 볼일 없는 주제에 내가 너무 안일하게 살고 있다고 비난을 퍼부었다. 궁색해진 새끼들 가운데는 성미가 고약해서 혼자 뒤지기 싫으니까 꼭 옆에 있는 다른 병신을 끌고 함께 죽으려고 하는 놈들이 있는데, D가 이런 새끼다. 내가 지금 윈체스터에 있을 때가 아닌데. 난 답답해졌다. 아직 전시 구상조차 하지 못했다. 만약 사치 갤러리에서 정말 내게 컨택이 들어와 전시계획서를 보고 싶다고 말을 꺼낸다면, 조금만 기다려 달라고 주제 모를 말을 해야 할지도 모른다. 물 컵에 나이프 끝을 담가 적신 다음 테이블 위에 끼적였다. 난 지금 나태와 권태에 시달리고 있는 것이다. 내가 어디로 가야 할지 모르겠다. 십 년은 족히 우려먹을 만한 것처럼 보였던 내 천사의 이야기는, 이의를 제기한 모리스로 인해 위태롭게 흔들렸다. 애초에 내가 있던 땅이 아니니까, 뿌리를 내려봤자 쉽게 허물어질 만큼 불안했었다. 무엇에 대해 말하면 좋을까. 어떻게 해야 사람들이 한 번이라도 더 보게 만들 수 있을까. 미치겠다. 불과 얼마 전까지만 해도 뭐든 좋으니 기회만 주면 다 할 수 있을 것 같았는데.

리처드는 얼굴에 물을 뒤집어쓰고 나왔다. 난 가슴이 내려앉았다.   
“너 또 토했어?”  
고개를 저으며 손수건을 꺼내 물 묻은 얼굴을 닦아내며 리처드는 자리에 앉았다.   
“아니야, 세수한 것뿐이야. 얼굴이 좀 뜨거워서. 통화는?”  
“다 했어.”  
“그런데 안 먹고 뭐했어? 그대로네.”  
접시 위를 보며 말한다.   
“너 기다렸지, 먹자.”  
“응.”  
먹는데 가슴이 답답했다. 씹으니까 잇몸이 욱신거리며 아팠다. 자꾸 여기가 거슬린다. 엉망으로 엉켜있는 이어폰 줄을 풀고 있는 기분이다. 도무지 풀리지 않을 때면 나는 가위를 들고 죄다 잘라버리고 싶단 충동을 느끼곤 했었다. 지금이 그랬다. 왜, 안 좋은 얘기라도 들었어? 마찬가지로 잘 먹지 못하고 미적거리던 리처드가 내게 물었다. 좀 답답해서. 뭐가 답답한데? 내가 여기서 이러고 있을 때가 아닌 것 같은데, 초조하네. 리처드는 대답하지 못하고 고개를 숙였다. 고개 들어, 리치. 네 탓 아니야. 신경 쓰지 마. 어차피 런던에 있어도 마찬가지였을 거야. 더 이상 아무 생각 안나? 그는 뜬금없는 질문을 했다. 아무 생각 안나다니? 아니야, 너도 못 먹겠으면 여기서 이러고 있지 말고 차라리 나갈래? 

반도 다 먹지 않고 계산을 했더니, 주인은 울고 싶어 했다. 식사가 별로셨나요? 물어보기까지 했다. 입맛이 좀 없어서요, 식사는 괜찮았습니다. 계산을 하며 능숙하게 말을 한 쪽은 리처드였다. 나와서 리처드는 나와 좀 떨어져 걸었다. 우리는 행선지가 없다. 뚜렷한 계획이 없었다. 시립도서관이나 가볼까 했다. 책이라도 뒤지면 뭐하나 건질 것 같았다. 도서관으로 가는 버스 안에서 리처드는 차창에 머리를 기대로 밖을 쳐다봤다. 그의 얼굴은 흔들렸다. 빠르게 되감는 필름처럼. 난 언제나 비디오를 되감기 하다가 테이프를 끊어먹곤 했었다. 우울한 표정을 지으며 여전히 시선을 창밖으로 둔 채, 리처드는 조그만 목소리로 말했다. 엄마 보고 싶다. 웬 엄마? 우리 엄마……. 갑자기 네 어머니는 왜? 너 아까 어머니랑 통화하는 거 보니까, 나도 엄마 생각나서. 리치, 몇 번을 말했지만 네 나이면 mommy가 아니라 적어도 mom이라고 불러야 하지 않냐? mommy는 mommy야. mother이나 mom이 아니라 mommy라고. 리처드는 단호했다. 난 손을 저었다. 맘대로 하라고 말이다. 아, 알았어. 네 맘대로 불러. 그렇게 보고 싶으면 연락하면 되잖아. 리처드는 두 손으로 자기 얼굴을 감췄다. 연락 할 수 없어, 부끄럽고 미안해서. 그리고 손을 내려놓으며 다시 말했다. 나도 친구들 보고 싶어. 전화하고 싶다. 어떻게 지내냐 물어보고 싶어. 내 친구들 중에 H라고 있는데, 아들이 벌써 11학년이야. 일찍 결혼했거든. 사고 친 거지만. H의 아들은 날 좋아했어. 사실 난 그 애 대부야. 그런데도 요 몇 년 동안은 단 한 번도 연락하지 못했네……. 연락하고 싶지만 지금 와서 연락한다고 좋아는 할까. 오히려 날 이상한 놈 취급하겠지. 얼마 전에 아들 생일이었는데.

리처드의 모바일엔 숱한 번호가 저장되어 있지만. 통화 목록엔 리히터와 나밖에 없었다. 리처드는 갖고 있는 대부분의 번호를 수신거부 상태로 걸어 놨다. 그 번호는 아주 예전부터 쓰던 번호라고 했다. 리처드는 번호를 바꾸진 않았다. 바꿀 생각도 없어 보였다. 그는 아무래도 그 번호를 계속해서 갖고 있으면 아직도 CC가 자신에게 전화를 걸어올지도 모른다고 믿고 있는 것 같다. 그 여자는 죽었는데. 그리고 수신거부함에 들어 있는, 자신의 친구들로부터 온 오래된 메시지와 수신전화 목록을 보면서 옛날 생각을 하는 것 같다.


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 이반 투르게네프(Ivan Sergeyevich Turgenev)의 첫사랑(First Love) 스포일러 및 인용

쥬리 스트리트에 위치한 시립도서관 건물의 노란색 외벽, 야트막한 높이, 바로 앞에 설치된 정류장을 통해 지나다니는 많은 사람들, 버스, 차, 도로, 매연. 여전히 하늘은 흐렸다. 구름 낀 사이로 손바닥만큼 작은 새파란 하늘이 보였다. 손을 모아 시야를 가리고 그것만 올려다보았다. 나는 쨍한 걸 찾고 싶었다. 가슴이 시리도록. 시립도서관에 도착해서 리처드와 나는 곧장 책을 찾았다. 무슨 책을 찾고 싶은지는 서로 몰랐다. 아마 도서관에 있는 모든 책을 뒤져도 우리가 어떻게 살아야 하는지에 대해선 찾을 수 없을 것이다. 책장에 꽂힌 책들을 뒤적이며 리처드는 아까 식당에서 했던 것과 똑같은 질문을 했다. 이제 아무 생각도 안나? 나는 도무지 리처드가 무슨 말을 하는지 알 수 없었다. 그러나 대답은 해야 할 것 같았다. 어, 아무 생각 안나. 멍청해졌어. 난 쓰레기야. 책 한권을 꺼내며 리처드는 그래, 이제 아무 생각이 안 나는구나. 하고 말하며 말갛게 웃었는데 나는 그 웃음이 지독히 서글프게 느껴졌다.

리처드가 고른 책은 이반 투르게네프의 첫사랑이었다. 94년 번역 된 책이어서 많이 낡았다. 표지가 버석거렸다. 그 책은 투르게네프가 생전에 가장 애착을 가졌던 소설이다. 그 소설 속에 나오는 여주인공 지나이다는 가난한 공작부인의 딸로 어딘가 리처드와 비슷한 구석이 있다. 사람을 꼼짝 못하게 만드는 것이나 전율을 느끼게 하는 것 말이다. 지나이다는 잔인한 여왕이다. 때로 소녀 같기도 하고 어머니 같기도 하다. 책에는 존나게 속물 같은 남자들의 지나이다를 향한 견디기 힘든 구애가 이어지는데, 이 부분을 읽을 때마다 책을 다 찢어버리고 싶다. 존나 한심하게 불쌍해서 동정 가는 주인공 블라디미르는 지나이다에게 반해 그들과 함께 한다. 구애놀이 멤버 중 주인공 블라디미르만 열여섯 살 먹은 애새끼다. 시인 마이다노프, 의사 루쉰, 경비병 벨로브조로프, 대위 니르마츠키, 백작 말레프스키 모두 훌륭한 속물이자 성인이다. 지나이다를 여왕으로 모시고 시종이 되는 것을 자처한다. 그들은 지나이다를 숭배한다. 지나이다는 그들을 휘두르나, 그들에게 마음이 없다. 그들도 모두 알고 있다. 루쉰이 충고한다. 자기들에겐 괜찮지만 어린 너에겐 시간낭비라고. 말레프스키는 빈정거린다. 시종인 나는 밤낮으로 여왕을 지켜야한다고. 그럼 지나이다가 정말 사랑한 사람은 누구냐고? 블라디미르의 아버지다. 좆같다. 

서서 책장을 넘기며 리처드는 자꾸만 인상을 찌푸렸다. 미간 주름이 세로로 깊게 잡혀 풀릴 기미가 없었다. 글씨가 잘 보이지 않는 것 같았다. 손으로 이마를 누르며 거듭 문장을 헤매고 있는 그의 손에서 책을 가져오며 물었다. 내가 대신 읽어줄까? 숨소리처럼 작은 목소리로 리처드가 내게 속삭인다. 너 어제 책 읽어주느라 목 잠겼잖아, 괜찮겠어? 그 목소리는 어쩐지 나를 졸리게 만들었다. 벌써 다 나았지. 그리고 그와 나는 열람실로 향했다. 자리에 앉자 리처드는 내 재킷 주머니에 지갑대신 들어가 있는 작은 노트와 펜을 꺼내 그 위에 끼적였다. 같이 읽자, 눈으로. 우리는 나란히 앉아 그 책을 읽었다. 페이지가 끝날 때마다 우리는 노트 위에 동그라미를 그려 표시를 했다. 리처드는 나보다 글을 읽는 속도가 느렸다. 역시 눈 때문이다. 이제 리처드의 눈은 영영 볼 수 없는 걸까? 리처드는 절반으로 모든 걸 보아야만 했다. 리처드의 하루는 다른 사람의 절반이다. 그는 결코 완벽하게 채워질 수 없다. 리처드는 이따금 지나온 문장을 다시 거슬러 곱씹기도 했다. 그러다 헤매는 문장이 있었다. 한참동안 머뭇거리며 그 문장을 읽기 위해 또다시 인상을 잔뜩 썼지만 불가능했다. 글씨가 아무래도 리처드에겐 너무 작았던 것이다. 여기 올 줄 알았으면 안경을 가지고 나오는 건데. 노트에 기운 없는 글씨체로 적으며 리처드가 말했다. 아니다, 썼다. 종종 곤란해 하는 그의 모습은 내게 꽤 매력적으로 다가왔지만, 완벽하지 않으면 불안에 시달려 아무것도 못하는 게 그였다. 그는 무엇이든 대충, 어림짐작으로 하는 법이 없다. 심지어 분단위로 끊어 계획을 세우기까지 했다. 치밀하게 세워 놓은 계획에 오류가 생기면 리처드는 미치려했다. 심하게 스트레스를 받고 시작할 엄두조차 내지 못했다. 나와는 달랐다. 난 충동을 일삼는 자식이다. 계획은 항상 가닥만 잡아 놓는다. 그게 삐끗해도 별로 신경 쓰지 않는다. 헛디디는 것쯤이야 내게는 아무것도 아니다. 난 술에 취해 발을 헛디디는 것도 존나게 많이 해 본 놈이니까. 술에 취해 펍 계단을 내려가다가 굴러 코가 깨질 뻔한 적도 있었다. 코는 깨지지 않았지만, 내 얼굴과 갈비뼈, 무릎에는 시퍼렇게 멍이 들었었다. 골반도 부서질 뻔 했다. 그러나 부서지지는 않았다. 난 은근히 튼튼하다. 어딜 못 읽겠어? 리처드가 들고 있던 펜을 집어 노트 위에 적었다. 그가 손으로 문장 하나를 가리킨다. 지나이다의 대사였는데, 그 전 상황부터 말해주는 게 좋을 것 같다.

종일 얼음물만 마시는 지나이다를 힐책하며 그녀의 어머니가 의사에게 그녀를 좀 보아 달라 부탁 아닌 부탁을 하자, 루쉰이 지나이다에게 왜 그 같은 행동을 하느냐 묻는다. 지나이다는 이렇게 대답한다.

「 사는 게 그리 즐거운가요? 주변을 둘러보세요……. 뭐가 좋지요? 혹시 내가 이해하지도 느끼지도 못하는 사람이라고 생각하시는 건가요? 얼음물을 마실 때면 만족감이 느껴져요. 그런데 당신은 만족의 순간을 포기해야 할 만큼 이런 삶이 값어치가 있다고 내게 진지하게 설득하시는 거군요. 나는 행복이란 말은 아예 입에 올리지도 않아요. 」

처음엔 빠른 속도로 대강 휘갈겨 쓰던 나는 갈수록 쓰는 속도가 느려졌다. 문장이 길어 손목이 시큰거리기도 했지만, 어쩌면 리처드가 일부러 이 문장을 고른 건 아닐까하는 생각이 들어 몇 번이나 곱씹어 읽어보아야만 했기 때문이다. 나는 그가 에둘러 내게 하고 싶어 하는 말을 찾아야만 했다. 리처드는 조심스럽고 비밀이 많으니까 결코 털어놓는 법이 없으므로. 리처드는 다시 손가락을 쭈르르 내려 다른 문장을 가리킨다. 나는 이번에도 적었다. 지나이다는 ‘나’에게 말한다.

「 제발 그렇게 슬픈 얼굴을 하지 마세요. 나는 다른 사람한테서 동정을 받는 것이 제일 싫으니까요. 」

무음으로 바꿔놓은 모바일에 새로운 메시지가 도착해 불이 들어왔지만, 나는 이번엔 그것을 무시했다. 리처드의 얼굴을 보아야만 했다. 내가 슬픈 얼굴을 하고 있어? 지나이다의 말을 적어놓은 줄 바로 밑에다 그에게 물었다. 리처드는 고개를 젓는다. 그럼? 나는 다시 적었다. 내 손에서 펜을 가져가 리처드는 짤막하게 썼다. 힘든 얼굴. 머뭇거리다 또 적었다. 행복하지 않니? 그에게 펜을 받아 대답했다. 난 언제나 행복해. 앞으로도 그럴 거야. 이번에도 말갛게 웃는데 나를 죄다 저며 놓는다. 왜 이 사람은 웃는데 슬퍼 보일까. 웃는 얼굴이 흉했다면, 나는 그 같은 감정을 느끼지 않았을 것이다. 얼굴을 찡그리며 억지웃음을 짓는 사람들이 있다. 그걸 지켜보는 건 고역이다. 콧등에 세로로 다닥다닥 잡히는 주름은 보기 싫기까지 하다. 어떻게 호응을 해줘야 할지 모르겠다. 짜증난다. 하지만 웃을 때 광대가 위로 올라가며 입가와 눈가에 잡히는 주름은, 정말 예쁘다. 리처드는 예쁘게 웃는다. 그가 찡그리는 것 보다 웃는 게 더 많은 사람이기에 얼굴에 자연스럽게 잡힌 주름들은 언제나 나를 설레게 만들곤 했다. 그런데 어쩌면 그의 웃음이 모든 걸 포기했기에 지을 수 있는 표정은 아닌가 싶었다. 하도 울어서 우는 건 지겨우니까 웃음을 대신 쏟아낸 건 아닐까. 그런 생각을 하니 더 서글프다. 플라스틱으로 대를 만든 싸구려 펜이 쇠로 만든 것처럼 무거웠다. 우리는 다시 눈으로 책을 읽었다. 동그라미가 노트의 귀퉁이에 조그맣게 집을 지었다. 우리는 돈이 없어서 집을 못 짓는다. 살수도 없다. 다 낡아 무너지기 직전인 허름하고 더러운 플랫의 월세를 내는 것이 나의 한계고, 리처드의 한계다. 우리는 그마저도. 월세를 낼 돈을 다른 사람들에게 받는다. 나는 억지마음을 만들어 팔고, 리처드는 몸을 판다. 하지만 리처드는 마음을 팔지는 않는다. 그는 더 이상 마음을 만들 힘이 없으므로. 

동그란 창문이 있는 집을 그려줄게. 노트에 그려진 동그라미를 가리키며 나는 빈 공간에다 그렇게 썼다. 동그란 창문? 왜? 리처드가 물었다. 호빗굴. 넌 그걸 좋아하니까. 리처드는 천천히 글씨를 적었다. 난 내가 가진 최대한의 인내심으로 기다렸다. 이건 보통 힘든 일이 아니다. 난 성격이 대단히 급한 놈이므로. 내가 빌보 배긴스의 집에 초대받는다면, 그래서 그의 집 초록색 현관문을 두드린다면 빌보는 문을 열고 나를 보자마자 뭔가 착오가 생겼다며 쫓아 낼 거야. 나는 키가 너무 크니까. 그는 내가 너무 많이 먹을 거라고 확신하겠지. 하지만 그를 이해해줘야 해, 일전에 찾아왔던 드워프들이 그에게 잘못한 거야. 식량을 바닥냈잖아. 만약 어떻게든 집 안으로 들어간다 하더라도 서 있기 힘들 거야. 천장이 너무 낮잖아. 난 보기싫게도 머리를 부딪치고 말거야. 더는 못 참겠다. 리처드는 문장을 너무 길게 쓴다. 일일이 다 쓴다. 기다릴 수 없다. 얼른 도로 펜을 받아서 리처드가 적은 바로 옆에다 삐뚤삐뚤하게 적었다. 사다리를 올라가는 것처럼 불안하고 급한 글씨체였다. 네가 처먹으면 얼마나 처먹는다고. 그리고 간달프도 허리 숙여서 잘만 들어가던데? 있어봐. 그리고 기억을 더듬어 전에 B와 반지의 제왕을 함께 보며 봤던 빌보 배긴스의 집을 그려줬다. 내 기억력은 이번에 꽤 쓸 만했다. 리처드가 눈가에 주름을 만들었으니까. 

페이지를 넘겼다. 지나이다는 자신의 어린 동생을 내게 돌봐주길 부탁하며 맡겨버렸다. 빌어먹을 년, 하여간 자기 마음대로 군다. 이 좆같은 년은 정말 리처드와 닮았다. 가련한 쌍년이다. 그 애새끼 이름도 똑같은 볼로쟈다. 그 애새끼는 나를 어린애로 만들었다. 지나이다가 이렇게 만든 것이다. 나는 그녀의 행동이 하나도 기쁘지 않다. 전 날, 아버지와 지나이다의 밀회를 목격했기 때문이다. 지나이다의 동생과 놀아주며 블라디미르는 기어이 눈물을 쏟는다. 내 뺨은 눈물로 다 젖었다. 오셀로의 비극을 절감해야만 했다. 지나이다는 그 이유를 묻고, 리처드도 그 이유를 묻는다. 

「 나는 다 알고 있습니다. 어째서 당신은 나를 장난감으로 취급했습니까? 나의 사랑이 당신에게 무슨 필요가 있지요? 」

병신 같은 블라디미르가 지나이다에게 하는 말을 노트 위에 적으며 나는 거실에서 리처드와 리히터가 섹스 하던 것을 떠올렸다. 망할, 내 기억은 부풀어 오르기 시작했다. 당장이라도 터질 것처럼 말이다. 그 개자식과 리처드 사이의 관계는 내 머릿속, 수많은 책장과 서랍을 지나 어지간해서는 가지 않는 어두운 영역 속에 막연하게 숨어 있었다. 나는 묻어두어야만 했던 것이다. 살면서 결코 그것을 끄집어내고 싶지 않았다. 그러나 전 날, 아직도 사방이 어두컴컴한데 타들어가는 벽난로와 흐린 가스등이 내게 그 곳으로 가는 길을 가르쳐줘버렸다. 나는 다 알고 있습니다. 내가 쓴 문장을 읽으며 리처드는 입술을 깨물었다. 우리는 한 동안 책을 더 읽을 수 없었다. 아, 정말 내가 잘못했어요. 피가 날 정도로 세게 입술을 깨물며 리처드의 시선이 떨어진 곳은 울고 있는 블라디미르에게 건네는 지나이다의 말이었다. 그 바로 아래, 빽빽하게 들어선 문장을 리처드는 이번에도 잘 읽지 못했다. 나는 지나이다가 연이어 하는 말을 받아썼다. 

「 내 몸 안에는 나쁘고 어둡고 악한 것이 꽉 차 있어요. 그러나 지금 난 당신을 가지고 놀지 않아요. 나는 당신을 사랑해요. 내가 왜, 그리고 얼마나 당신을 사랑하는지 당신은 상상도 못할 거예요……. 그런데 당신은 대체 무엇을 알고 있다는 거죠? 」

블라디미르는 지나이다에게 아무 말도 하지 못한다. 오히려 내가 그녀에게 무슨 말을 할 수 있을까, 반문한다. 그 자식은 바보 같지만 나쁜놈은 아니다. 만약에, 만약에 아주 오랜 시간이 지나면 그와 나는 그 때는 그랬었는데, 아무렇지 않게 말하며 그 때 마음 아팠던 것을 떠올리며 웃을 수 있을까? 물론 여전히 생각하면 마음 아프고 괴롭긴 하지만, 너무 시간이 지나버려서 새로 덧씌워진 기억들에 파묻혀 잊고 살게 될 수 있을까? 기억은 흐리게나마 사람의 감은 두 눈꺼풀에 들러붙어 이따금 그 때의 잔상을 되감기하곤 하지만, 영영 생생하진 않는 법이다. 그런데 리처드와 내가 그 때까지 같이 있기는 할까. 흐려질 때까지. 나는 나이가 존나 많아 모든 것이 가물가물해지는 것을 상상했다. 눈꺼풀이 처져 앞이 잘 보이지 않고, 시야가 죄다 희뿌연 것 말이다. 적당히 나이 먹어 사람 구실을 억지로나마 해야 하는 어중간한 나이가 아니다. 내가 말하는 나이 든다는 것의 의미는 더는 쨍한 것을 찾지 않아도 그럭저럭 만족하며 살 수 있을 만큼 나이가 아주 많은 것이다. 체스를 두면서 언제 관을 짤까, 그런 농담을 해도 존나게 웃을 수 있을 만큼 나이 많은 것 말이다. 날씨가 화창할 때 밖으로 체스판을 가지고나와 그런 시시껄렁한 농담을 지껄이는 늙은이들은 존나 멋있다. 이미 다 써버린 시간을 억지로 붙들지 않고 자기들 얼굴에 자글자글한 주름처럼 구겨진 셔츠를 아무렇게나 입고 편하게 앉아 남은 여유를 쓰고 있는 모습은 더럽게 멋있다. 존나 있어 보인다. 난 꼭 그만큼 오래 살고 싶다. 

또 모바일이 깜빡거렸는데, 책을 읽는 데 집중하고 싶었으므로 나는 아예 모바일 전원을 꺼버렸다. 놈이 잠잠해졌다. 책장을 넘겨 나는 병신의 넋두리를 찾아냈다. 존나 끝내주는 넋두리였다. 직접 만난다면 그 놈 턱을 부숴버릴 것이다. 씨발. 그 새끼는 이렇게 끼적여 놨다. 그녀 앞에 있을 때 난 불 속에 있었다. 나를 녹이고 태워버리는 그 불꽃이 어떤 것인지 그건 전혀 중요하지 않았다. 내가 타버리고 녹아버린다는 것 그것이 달콤할 뿐이었다. 존나게 말은 잘하네, 병신새끼.

난 더 이상 책을 읽고 싶지 않았다. 이미 결말을 알고 있기 때문이다. 결말은 그리 좋지 못하다. 여왕의 마지막은 끝내 쓸쓸했다. 아이를 낳다 죽어버린다. 지나이다는 평생 행복과 안정과는 거리가 먼 삶을 살았으므로 차라리 그렇게 가버리는 것이 잘 된 일인지도 모른다. 사람 죽이는 일이다. 돌아버리겠다. 내가 죽는 게 차라리 낫다고 생각하다니. 하지만 지나이다는, 진짜, 사는 것 보단 죽는 게 나았다. 단지 끝내 그것을 찾지 못했다는 것이 안타깝다. 그 여자는 불쌍하다. 리처드도 더 이상 책을 읽고 싶어 하지 않았다. 읽을 수 없는 문장을 힘겹게 읽느라 두통이 일어났기 때문이다. 손으로 이마를 매만지며 한숨을 쉬는 그에게 이렇게 써서 말했다. 키스하고 싶어. 이마를 짚고 있던 손을 내려놓으며 리처드가 되묻는다. 여기서? 나는 급한 놈이다, 본론만 전달하기로 했다. 나가자. 그가 다시 묻는다. 어디로? 아무도 없는 곳. 정말 나와 키스하고 싶니? 난 책을 덮어버렸다. 자리에서 일어나 책을 꺼낸 책장을 찾아 제자리에 꽂아놓고 리처드와 나는 도서관을 나왔다. 사람 없는 곳 찾기가 힘들다.

간신히 찾아낸 곳은 존나 더럽고 으슥한 곳이었다. 이딴 데서 키스를 하는 건 없어 보였지만, 신경 쓰지 말기로 하자. 내 참을성은 이미 바닥났다. 리처드를 벽으로 밀치고 그에게 키스했다. 아, 또 언제……. 지독한 년. 살면서 이런 년은 처음이다. 입술을 열고 들어가는데 리스테린의 쌉쌀한 맛이 확 났다. 조만간 항상 꽉 차 있는 리처드의 가방을 한 번 뒤져보기로 마음먹었다. 그 년 가방엔 진짜 여자들처럼 화장품이 잔뜩 든 파우치가 있을 것 같다. 리처드는 숨막혀했고, 나도 마찬가지였다. 참았던 숨을 토하고 헐떡이는 리처드에게 다시 키스를 했다. 난 내가 찾던 쨍한 것을 리처드의 눈에서 찾았다. 리처드는 눈이 파랗다. 좀 독특하게 생겼다. 홍채가 꼭 번진 것처럼 퍼져 있어서 보통 눈 파란 사람들과는 달리 그늘지고 우울한 인상을 준다. 대체 내게 원하는 게 뭐야? 내가 울었으면 해? 아니면 아팠으면 해? 내가 짓씹어 다시 피가 나기 시작한 자신의 입술을 혀로 핥으며 리처드가 물었다. 내 입술에서도 비린내가 확 났다. 넌 이미 알고 있어, 대답과 함께 또 입술을 얹었다. 넌 더 이상 아무 생각도 나지 않잖아, 그는 흐느끼며 말했다. 내 옷깃을 그러쥐는 손이 불쌍하게 떨리고 있었다. 그제야 나는 리처드가 내게 무엇을 묻고 싶어 했는지 알았다. 그리고 심한 부끄러움을 느꼈다. 리처드를 끌어안고 피가 맺힌 입술을 훔치며 나는 고개를 떨어뜨렸다. 추워서 머리가 굳었어, 피가 다 식었어. 그래서 생각 안 났던 거야. 다시 더워지면 난 생각 날거야. 난 여름이 좋아, 리치. 생각할게. 지금도 생각나고 있어. 이것저것. 난 말주변이 없잖아, 듣기 좋게 말하는 건 못해. 그냥 솔직하게 말할게. 생각할거야, 꼭. 난. 있잖아, 리처드. 난 아직도 무서워. 네가 또 그럴까봐, 또 내가 나쁜 말을 할까 봐. 그래서 아무 생각도 하고 싶지 않았어. 다 기억날까봐 무서워. 씨발, 다시 더워졌으면 좋겠다. 그리고 난 네가 날 자꾸 CC처럼 만드는 것 같아서 그게 싫어. 여기 오면서부터 계속 그랬다고. 난 CC가 아니야, 리처드. 정신 차려. 그 여잔 죽었고 난 살아있다고. 너 존나 힘들 땐 그 여자 대신 위로해줄 수 있지만, 매일 그 여자를 대신하는 건 싫어. 횡설수설하는 내게 눈물 날정도로 다정하게 웃으며 리처드는 내 얼굴을 매만졌다. 알아, 넌 CC가 아니야. 넌 여자가 아니라 남자잖아. 멍청한 년아, 내가 그 뜻으로 말한 줄 알아? 리처드는 눈을 크게 뜨며 이마에 그늘 진 주름을 만들었다. 아니었어? 내가 널 자꾸 놀려서 그렇게 생각한 줄 알았는데. 네가 싫으면 더 이상 제시카라고 안 부를게. 밤비나라고 부르지도 않을게. 널 여자로 여겨서 그렇게 부른 게 아니었어, 넌 예쁘긴 하지만 여자로 착각하기엔……. 있지, 티나. 난 너 같은 여자는 싫어. 넌 욕을 너무 많이 하고, 또. 아니다, 이 얘긴 하지 말자. 여하튼 난 단지 네가 귀여워서 그랬던 것뿐인데. 널 기분 나쁘게 할 의도는 아니었어. 그래도 네 기분이 상했다면 사과할게. 난 존나 한숨이 나왔다. 머리를 흔들면서 리처드의 가슴을 주먹을 쥐고 불거진 뼈마디로 꾹 눌렀다. 아니야, 미친년아. 너 존나 멍청하다 진짜. 존나게 멍청해. 병신아. 그리고 제시카라고 부르진 마. 시발, 미친 조지아. 노망난 할망구. 혀를 빼물며 리처드는 고개를 끄덕였다. 하지만 난 안다. 이 년은 또다시 날 그렇게 부를 것이다. 리처드와 나는 서로 말이 서툴렀다. 리처드는 그럴싸하게 말을 할 줄 알지만, 나한텐 존나 서투르게 말을 한다. 그래서 우린 말을 많이 할수록 오해가 생긴다. 풀려고 공을 들이다 더 헝클어뜨려버린다. 그러니까 차라리 키스나 마저 하는 게 나을 것 같다. 이번에는 급하게 하지 않았다. 리처드의 발이 내 쪽으로 미끄러졌다. 허물어지는 그를 붙잡고 입술을 찾았다. 내 등을 끌어안으며 리처드는 자신이 내 등에 남겼던 손톱자국을 찾는다. 그 곳을 더듬으며 비스듬히 고개를 옆으로 젖혔다. 한참동안 혀를 섞다 입술을 떼어냈을 때, 리처드의 얼굴은 숨이 막혀 새빨갛게 달아있었다. 열 오른 뺨 위에 가볍게 입을 맞추고 그를 부둥켜안았다.

알버트가 약속한 시간까진 아직 좀 남았고, 난 배가 고파졌으므로 우리는 기다리는 동안 뭐라도 먹기 위해 카페를 찾아 걸었다. 나란히 서서 걷는 그에게 궁금한 게 생겼다. 근데 너 아까 관뒀던 얘기 뭐야? 사람 없는 곳을 찾아 바쁘게 주변을 살피던 리처드가 멈춰 섰다. 무슨 말? 내가 여자면 싫다면서 이런저런 얘기 꺼내려다 말았잖아. 피식 웃으며 리처드는 내게 팔짱을 꼈다. 별 거 아닌데. 아, 그 별 거 아닌 게 대체 뭐냐고. 머뭇거리다 리처드는 입을 열었다. 넌 체모가 너무 많다고……. 많기만 하면 다행인데, 뻣뻣하기까지 해서. 가끔 따가워. 아니, 자주 따가워. 요즘은 특히 따가워. 면도라도 좀 부지런히 하면 안 될까? 저기, 넌 모르는 것 같은데 나 너 때문에 밑이 다 쓸렸거든……. 네가 하도, 그러니까. 넌 있지, 에이단. 그러니까. 너무, 너무. 부끄럽네, 말 못하겠다. 내가 하고 싶은 말 대강은 알겠지? 이런 건 일일이 다 말하고 싶지 않아. 다 헐었어. 아파. 부었다고. 난 얼른 리처드의 입을 틀어막아야만 했다. 시발. 미친년아 입 닫아, 다른 사람 듣겠다. 내 손아귀 사이로 리처드가 입술을 우물거린다. 그러게 왜 괜히 물어서. 나를 흘겨보며 그렇게 말하는데 나는 목덜미까지 다 화끈거렸다. 

시립도서관 근처를 헤매다가 High Street로 빠지기로 했다. 그 곳에 NERO라는 이름의 프랜차이즈 카페가 하나 있었다. 도보로 오 분 정도 걸린다. 가는 길, 보도블록의 갈라진 틈에 걸려 리처드는 발을 삐끗했다. 이런 건 싫어, 최악이야. 그는 발목을 삔 것 보다 볼썽사납게 젖힌 모양새를 부끄러워했다. 근처에 있는 벤치에 리처드를 앉혀놓고 그의 발목을 잡아주며 나는 존나, 씨발 안 부러진 게 다행이지, 말을 그따위로 하냐? 하고 툭 내뱉었다. 리처드는 얼굴이 새빨개져서 손으로 감췄다. 부끄럽단 말이야. 사람들이 다 비웃었을 거야. 차라리 부러졌으면 동정이라도 받았을 텐데. 아파, 에이단. 살살 좀 해. 그러면서 몸을 막 뒤틀었는데, 좀 귀여웠다. 정말이다. 키가 존나 큰 남자가 온 몸을 조그맣게 말며 애처럼 수줍어하는 모습이 더럽게 귀여웠다. 하지만 애석하게도 내 생각보다 리처드는 발목을 심하게 삔 것 같다. 바짓단을 위로 말아 올렸더니 발목에 자리 잡은 끔찍한 흉터가 부어오르고 있었다. 붓기라도 좀 빼주기 위해 손으로 한동안 식혀줬다. 금이 간 건 아닌지 일어설 순 있었지만 절뚝거리며 걸었다. 내게 기대어 걸으며 리처드는 아직도 부끄러워했다. 그래도 안 부러져서 다행이다. 내가 말하니까 고개를 천천히 끄덕이며 그래, 그건 다행이야. 착하게도 이번만큼은 순순히 따라왔다. 멀리서 카페 간판을 발견하고 그 곳을 향해 걸어가던 중 리처드가 경고했다. 한번만 더 망할 모바일 만지작거리면 박살내 버릴 거야. 알았어? 성대를 날카롭게 세워 긁는 목소리로. 너 화났으면 진작 말을 하지. 난 눈치가 보여 기어들어가는 목소리로 대꾸했다. 하도 붙들고 있어서 불난 것처럼 뜨겁던 모바일이 나와 함께 두려움으로 싸늘하게 식었다. 리처드는 한 쪽 눈썹만 위로 올리며 말했다. 언제 눈치 채나 지켜보고 있던 참이었어. 난 더 무서워졌다. 오싹했다. 걷는 게 힘든지 자꾸만 앞으로 쓰러지는 리처드를 바로 일으켜 세우며 말했다. 자꾸 여자처럼 굴지 좀 말래? 존나 섬뜩해.

우리는 존나 많이 시켰다. 배가 몹시 고팠기 때문이다. 나는 샌드위치를 두 개나 시켰고, 리처드는 초콜릿 케이크와 머핀을 시켰다. 주문하고 받기까지 좀 오래 걸렸다. 사람이 존나 많았던 것이다. 여기서도 우리는 구석진 테이블을 찾았다. 사람들이 다리 저는 남자를 힐끔 거리며 본다. 그는 눈에 들어 올만 하다. 입은 것부터 말이다. 그러나 그는 사람들 눈에 띄고 싶어 하지 않았다. 아까 남긴 거 아깝다, 그치. 커피를 한 모금 마시며 리처드는 아찔해질정도로 예쁘게 미소 지었다. 간드러진 다고 말하는 게 좋을 것 같다. 갑자기 아랫배가 간질간질해진다. 리처드는 사람들 시선을 피해 아까 전부터 나만 보고 있었다.   
“생리 끝났어?”  
시답잖은 헛소리를 지껄이고 싶었다. 리처드는 고개를 갸웃하며 어이없는지 웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
“아직.”  
나도 실실 웃었다.   
“언제 끝나?”  
그는 이 어처구니없는 대화에 기꺼이 응했다.   
“곧. 왜?”  
난 대답하지 않고 샌드위치를 입에 쑤셔 넣다시피 집어넣었다. 대답을 기다리고 있던 리처드는 내가 샌드위치를 씹어 삼킬 동안 쿠키를 네 등분으로 갈라 한 쪽을 입으로 가져갔다. 조그만 조각은 금방 입에서 녹는다. 부스러기를 혀로 핥아 걷어내며 리처드는 내게 물었다.   
“나와 자고 싶어요, 무슈?”  
지나이다는 블라디미르를 무슈 볼데마르라고 프랑스식으로 부른다. 그 년은 돌았다. 간드러지는 년이다. 겨우 입안에 가득 든 샌드위치를 삼키고 나는 대답했다.   
“예, 당신과 자고 싶어요. 마담 X. 당신은 언제나 날 뜨겁게 만들죠. 당신은 날 미치게 만들었습니다. 나는 제정신이 아닙니다. 딱딱해지고 맙니다.”  
전부터 리처드를 보면 존 싱어 사전트의 마담 X의 초상화가 생각났었다. 하여간, 좀 야한 여자 그림 보면 다 생각난다. 미친 여자 그림을 봐도 생각난다. 마담 X의 초상화를 보면 그 선정성이나, 옆으로 치켜든 얼굴이나, 창백한 피부색이 특히 섹스 후에 담배를 찾아 고개를 옆으로 돌린 리처드를 떠올리게 만들었다. 나는 가급적 욕을 존나게 얻어먹어 수정하기 전 흘러내린 드레스의 한 쪽 어깨끈이 보고 싶다. 사전트는 그림 모델인 버지니 고트로의 아름다움이 '그리기에 불가능한' 것이라고 생각했다.  
“하하, 문란한 사람 같으니.”  
가지런한 이를 드러내며 리처드는 눈을 내리깔았다.   
“문란한 건 내가 아니라 너고.”  
“그래, 내가 문란 해. 내 잘못이야.”  
“이 거 나 좀 먹어도 될까?”  
리처드의 앞에 놓인 접시 위에 초콜릿 케이크가 난 아까 전부터 탐났다.   
“응, 너 먹어. 나도 샌드위치 좀 먹어도 괜찮을까? 배고프네.”  
“얼마든지.”  
먹으면서 나는 노트를 꺼내 아까 전 도서관에서 적었던 글들을 훑어봤다. 연락 들어 온 게 궁금해서 손이 근질 거렸지만 모바일 전원은 켜지 않았다. 솔직히 말하자면 난 리처드가 날 또 개같은 년이라고 부를까봐 좀 겁이 났던 것이다. 리처드는 욕을 확실하게 한다. 원래 평소에 욕을 거의 하지 않는 사람이 하면 욕을 달고 사는 머저리가 지껄이는 것 보다 더 무서운 분위기를 자아낸다. 호빗은 식료품을 저장하는 창고를 집에 꼭 두지만, 우리가 살 집엔 드레스 룸을 만들어야 해. 넌 화장품도 존나 많고, 옷도 존나 많으니까. 집을 마저 그리며 나는 말했다. 그러자 리처드는 입에 머금고 있던 커피를 소리 없이 삼키고 대답했다. 난 항상 입을 옷이 없어. 난 그만 종이에 구멍을 뚫고 말았다. 쥐고 있는 것이 펜이 아니라 연필이었다면 심을 부러뜨렸을 것이다. 내가 존나 여자처럼 말하지 말랬잖아, 야. 나는 서른 넘은 남자 입에서 그런 말 들을 줄은 상상도 못했어. 리처드는 애타는 목소리로 말했다. 정말이야, 입을 옷이 없는 걸. 네 행거에 존나 걸린 그건 옷이 아니라 걸레냐? 이 거 완전 미친년 아니야? 그래도 입을 옷이 없단 말이야. 됐다, 됐어. 너랑 이런 얘기 하면 끝이 없어. 넌 존나 지독해. 내 전여자친구보다 더하다고. 드레스 룸이나 마저 만들자. 응, 티나. 괜찮다면 크게 그려줄래? 눈이 잘 안보여서. 그래, 알았어.

나는 사랑에 빠진 한 남자가 되었다. 나의 고통은 바로 그날부터 시작되었다.  
리처드가 두통 때문에 책을 놓고 있을 때, 그 몰래 베껴 써놓은, 블라디미르가 지껄여놓은 문장에서 단어 하나를 줄을 그어 지웠다. 고통을 지웠다. 그 위에 나는 고쳐 썼다. 카르마, 라고.


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 영화 어톤먼트(Atonement) 스포일러

“좋은 일이 있었니?”  
리히터는 시간을 정확하게 지키는 남자였다. 세 시, 알버트와 약속한 시간에 맞춰 일분의 오차도 없이 그는 윈체스터 역에 도착했다. 손에는 책이 들려 있었다. 제인 오스틴의 책이었다. 낡고 오래 된 책이었는데, 얼마나 자주 읽었는지 책 표지가 반들반들하게 닳아 있었다. 옆구리에 책을 끼우며 그는 감췄다. 제인 오스틴을 좋아하는 게 부끄럽나? 왜 그 같은 짓을 하는 지는 잘 모르겠다. 그리고 리처드의 얼굴을 보고 그렇게 물었다.  
“예. 잘 다녀오셨어요?”  
“그래, 늘 같지. 점심은 뭘 먹었니?”  
리히터는 희미하게 미소 지었다. 샌드위치도 먹고, 잔뜩. 당신은요? 리처드가 손가락을 구부리며 오늘 먹은 것들을 헤아려본다. 리처드가 먹은 것만큼 손가락을 접을 때마다 리히터의 표정은 밝아졌다. 그는 리처드의 표정 변화를 쉽게 알아차렸다. 내가 또 마지막으로 연락을 해야 하나, 말아야하나 모바일을 만지작거리자 리처드의 얼굴을 한 번 보더니 내 쪽을 지그시 보았다. 지독한 늙은이가 예민하기 까지 하면 몹시 귀찮아 진다. 연락을 관두기로 했다. 곧 알버트가 허둥지둥 도착했고, 늦어서 죄송하다며 거듭 사과했다. 그는 십 분 늦었는데, 그 십 분 사이 얼마나 가슴을 졸였는지 한 달 늙어 있었다. 이마에 굵은 주름 하나가 더 생겼다. 

돌아가는 차 안에서 해리 리히터는 오늘 다녀온 오스틴의 생가에 대해 말해주었다. 붉은 벽돌집이라고 한다. 그러면서 옛날 얘기를 해줬다. 제인 에어 생전에 큰길가를 시끄럽게 울리며 지나가는 마차들 때문에 앞쪽 방 위층에 있는 침대들은 흔들렸고, 마차에 탄 여행자들은 아래층 창문을 통해 오스틴 일가를 볼 수 있었다. 밤이면 오스틴은 언니에게 소리 내어 책을 읽어 주곤 했었고, 아침에 제일 먼저 일어났다. 그녀는 9시가 되면 가족들을 위해 토스트와 차로 아침식사를 준비했다. 비슷한 걸 본 적 있다. 비커밍 제인이라는 영화를 통해 말이다. 나는 그 영화를 리처드와 함께 봤었다. 그 땐 리처드가 제인 오스틴을 좋아해서 그 영화를 본 줄 알았는데, 아니다. 이제 알겠다. 빌어먹을 제임스 매카보이 때문이다. 난 B가 좋아하는 가수에 대해서도 질투한 적 없다. 그러나 이번엔 경우가 다르다. B는 적어도 팬레터를 보내는 짓거리 따윈 하지 않았다. 리처드의 책장엔 제인 오스틴의 책들도 꽂혀 있었지만, 리처드는 그 책들을 그렇게 썩 자주 읽는 편은 아니었다. 자주 읽는 책은 모서리가 닳아있다. 리처드는 톨킨을 좋아한다. 리처드는 같이 영화를 보고나면 그 영화에 얽힌 이런저런 뒷얘기들을 말해주곤 했었다. 비커밍 제인을 보고나서는 앤 해서웨이와 키를 맞추기 위해 제임스 매카보이가 굽이 있는 신발을 신어야만 했었던 것에 대해 말해주었는데, 그 얘길 하면서 즐거워했었다. 너하고 영화 찍으려면 제임스 매카보이는 계단을 세 칸은 올라가 있어야 할 거야. 난 빈정거렸었다. 당연히 리처드는 존나 실망했다. 내가 무릎을 굽히면 되지 않을까? 찍을 일도 없는 영화를 가정하며 내게 물었었다. 그래도 안 돼, 시발년아. 내 대답에 무릎을 모아 쪼그려 앉으며 실망스러운지 울적하게 코를 훌쩍이는데 나는 왜 그걸 보고 존나 예쁘다고 생각했을까. 아, 나는 키가 왜 이렇게 크지. 입술을 달싹이며 그 말을 하는데 못 참고 덤벼들었었다. 그런데 이 인간은 대체 제임스 매카보이와 무슨 영화를 찍고 싶은 거지? 갑자기 그런 생각이 든다. 설마 로맨스 영화라도 찍고 싶은 건 아니겠지, 미치겠군. 

나루터까지 마중 나온 그레이스는 또 몇 년 만에 얼굴 본 사람을 대하듯이 호들갑을 떨었다. 그래, 그 곳은 여전하던가요? 옆으로 치우친 모자를 고쳐 쓰는 리히터에게 눈을 반짝이며 말을 걸었는데 리히터는 대답하지 않았다. 예, 여전했어요. 언제나 똑같죠. 대답한 건 해리였다. 해리와 그레이스가 쓸데없는 대화를 나눌 동안 리히터는 리처드가 보트에서 내리는 것을 도와줬다. 남자가 손을 내밀자 리처드는 마차에서 내리는 것처럼 그의 손을 잡고 땅 위로 발을 디뎠다. 그러다 또 절었다. 다쳤니? 리처드가 낮에 접질렸던 발목 쪽을 보며 그가 물었다. 바보같이 걷다가 그만 삐었지 뭐에요, 부끄러워하며 리처드는 대답했다. 조심하지 그랬어. 리처드의 손을 놓아주며 리히터가 말했다. 

여름은 해가 너무 긴데, 겨울은 너무 짧다. 아직 이른 저녁이었지만 벌써부터 어둑어둑해지고 있었다. 흐린 하늘이 저 멀리서부터 짙은 남색으로 변하기 시작했다. 젖은 종이처럼 축축한 느낌의 하늘이다. 비는 오지 않았지만, 올 것처럼 굴었다. 사람을 괴롭히는 짓이다. 눅눅한 냄새를 맡으며 저택 쪽으로 느리게 걸어갔는데, 저택 안에서 가스등이 또 변덕스럽게 흔들리고 있었다. 도착해서 편한 옷으로 갈아입고, 리처드가 삔 발목을 해리에게 보여줄 동안 나는 부엌으로 들어가서 그레이스가 저녁 준비하는 것을 도왔다. 난 요리는 잘 하지 못하지만, 옆에서 얼쩡거리는 것을 매우 좋아한다. 어쩌다 먼저 한 입씩 집어먹을 기회가 생기기 때문이다. 과연 생각대로였다. 냄비에 가득 든 스튜를 끓이다 말고 간을 좀 봐주겠냐며 그레이스가 숟가락에 떠서 그것을 내게 디밀었다. 늙으면 간을 통 못 맞춰, 짜게 만들고 말아. 그레이스는 불평했다. 좀 짰다. 난 솔직하게 그녀에게 짜다고 말했다. 그녀는 그러면 그렇지, 부산스럽게 다시 스튜를 끓이기 시작했다. 주걱으로 스튜를 저으며 내게 오늘 어디 다녀왔나 물었다. 도서관이랑, 언덕이랑, 그리고 그냥 돌아다녔어요. 윈체스터는 잘 몰라요. 그런데 여기서 담배를 피워도 괜찮을까? 종일 담배 필 겨를이 없어서 참고 있었더니 슬슬 말렸다. 내가 담뱃갑을 만지작거리며 망설이자 그레이스는 턱 끝으로 부엌 구석을 가리켰다. 저기 가서 피우란 뜻이다. 시키는 대로 구석에 틀어박혀 거미줄처럼 몸을 붙이고 담배를 꺼냈다. 그리고 그레이스의 작고 통통한 뒷모습을 구경했다. 땅딸막하다는 표현이 그레이스에겐 딱 어울린다. 마디가 퉁퉁한 손으로 주걱 계속 휘저으며 그레이스는 말했다. 저런, 윈체스터에도 오스틴의 생가와 성당이 있는데 다녀오지 그랬어? 꽤 볼만한데. 그러게 말이에요. 나는 뼈가 보이지 않는 그레이스가 요리를 하고 있는 모습이 꽤 마음에 들었다. 요리는 살집 있는 사람이 해야 더 맛있게 느껴진다. 왠지 요리를 하면서 자주 맛을 보고, 자주 만들어 먹었을 것 같단 생각이 들기 때문이다. 그냥 내 편견이다. 썩 중요한 것도 아니고, 믿을만한 사실도 아니다. 난 식탁 의자에 앉아 리처드가 요리를 하는 모습도 자주 구경하곤 했는데, 리처드의 등은 뼈가 툭 튀어나와있다. 여자처럼 허리가 쑥 들어가 있진 않지만 앞치마를 늘 꽉 졸라매었기 때문에 허리가 들어가 보였다. 등받이에 턱을 괴고 시선을 쑥 내리면 그야말로 볼만하다. 이건 내가 굉장히 좋아하는 건데, 리처드는 엉덩이가 위로 올라붙었다. 게다가 모양이 존나 끝내주게 예쁘다. 다른 덴 말라서 건드릴 곳 없지만 엉덩이는 그래도 살이 붙어있다. 손으로 쥐면 감촉이 사람을 미치게 만든다. 스트레이트라도 허리 아래로 잘라 엉덩이와 쭉 뻗은 다리만 보면 꼴릴 것이다. 지켜보고 있으면 난 자주 발정난 개처럼 그에게 박아대고 싶다는 충동을 느꼈다. 내 시선이 따갑게 느껴지면 리처드는 얼른 등을 돌려 쌀쌀맞은 눈으로 나를 응시하는데, 네가 생각하는 게 뭔지 다 안다는 표정이다. 한 번만 서서 하면 안 되냐? 리처드의 무릎과 발목이 신경 쓰여서 그와 나는 서서 섹스 한 적이 없었다. 저녁이나 먹어, 멍청아. 내 귀를 잡아당기며 리처드는 딱 잘라 말하곤 했다. 날 꼴리게 만들고 싶지 않다면 리처드는 멍청한 바지를 입었어야 했다. 그 년은 내색하진 않았지만, 자기 엉덩이와 다리가 봐줄만하단 걸 알고 있는 것 같다. 언제나 붙는 바지를 입었다. 

“도련님은 굉장히 글을 잘 쓰셔. 얼마나 잘 쓰시는지, 학교 선생들도 도련님 칭찬이 자자했다고. 도련님만큼 아름다운 문장을 쓰는 학생은 지금까지 없었다는 거야. 그래서 난 도련님이 훌륭한 시인이나 작가가 되실 거라고 굳게 믿었는데, 사람 일은 마음처럼 되질 않지. 그런데 자네는 무슨 일을 하는가?”  
스토브에 불을 끄며 그레이스가 말했다. 제인 오스틴에 대한 얘기를 계속 하다 나온 말이었다. 리히터가 어쨌는지는 관심 없다. 알고 싶지도 않다. 그는 입 열면 날 열 받게 만드는 말만 골라서 한다. 사람을 뭉개는 짓거리를 한다. 가뜩이나 자존심이 다 박살났는데, 그 범인의 고상하고 우아한 과거를 찬양할 마음은 조금도 없다. 누구에게나 존나 아련한 과거는 있는 법이니까. 무엇보다 리히터는 내게 특별한 사람이 아니다. 애써 그를 좋게 생각하지 않을 것이다. 사람의 과거는 면죄부도 아니고, 변명도 되지 못한다. 면죄부가 먹히는 세상이면 왜 프로테스탄트가 들고 일어났겠는가? 안 먹히니까 지랄한 것이다. 내 심드렁한 반응을 보고 그레이스는 은근슬쩍 화제를 내 쪽으로 돌렸다.   
“그림 그려요.”  
나이든 사람들은 이런 게 싫다. 눈치가 있다. 사람을 가만 내버려두지 않는다.   
“그럼 화가란 말이지? 멋지군!”  
그녀는 감상에 젖은 눈으로 호들갑을 떨었다. 저런 반응이 나오면 그 뒤는 언제나 나를 귀찮게 만드는 말들이 이어지곤 했었다. 내 얼굴 좀 그려주면 안 돼? 알게 된 지 얼마 되지 않아 데면데면한 관계였던 사람과 그래, 그쪽은 무슨 일을 하십니까? 하고 일에 대해 트고 나면 하나같이 그런 말들을 했다. 존나 지겹다. 나도 씨발 먹고 살자고 하는 일인데 그 새끼는 자기 주식 내게 때어줄 마음이 없으면서, 존나 당연하다는 듯이 자기 얼굴 좀 그려달라고 번드르르한 면상을 드미는데 욕을 해주고 싶다. 나는 이게 직업인데. 상대는 존나 아무렇지도 않게 생각한다. 내게 부탁하면 뭐든 해줄 거라고 확신까지 한다. 나도 글러먹은 새끼지만 존나게 예의가 없다. 내 일은 돈 버는 일이 아니라고 무시 하다니, 씨발. 난 네 애새끼 얼굴은 관심 없어요, 사진 보여주지 마세요. 그릴 생각 없으니까. 애초에 그런 헛소리를 지껄이지 못하도록 티셔츠에다 그렇게 인쇄하고 다니고 싶다. 그러나 그 씹새끼들은 결코 내 심정을 이해 못할 거다. 끝까지 그림 그리는 건 존나 있어 보이는 취미로만 생각할 테니까. 그 새끼들에게 가치 있는 건 주가고, 통장이고, 워렌 버핏이다. 그들은 앤디 워홀이나 피카소처럼 유명한 작가들의 이름을 들먹이며 자신의 머리에 든 소위 교양수준이라는 것을 과시하고 아는 체하지만, 진정으로 감탄하는 건 그 인간들이 돈을 존나게 벌었다는 것이다. 사람들은 작품에 붙은 매매가를 사랑한다. 캔버스는 들여다보지 않는다. 주가 조작하다 수갑 차고 감옥에나 가라, 씨발년놈들.   
“초상화는 안 그려 줄 거예요.”  
내가 먼저 걸고넘어지자 그레이스는 몹시 아쉬워했다.   
“아쉽네.”  
실랑이를 벌이고 싶지 않다. 섭섭함을 갖고 대화를 하는 건 넌더리가 난다. 가볍게 끝내고 싶었다. 그녀에게 가까이 다가가 저녁 식탁에 오를 예정인 샐러드를 가리키며 물었다.   
“이거 먼저 먹어도 되요?”  
“물론이지.”  
치킨 샐러드였다. 고기만 몇 조각 손으로 집어 먹었다. 

저녁 식사를 마치고 다 같이 거실 테이블에 둘러 앉아 동전을 판돈으로 걸고 포커를 쳤다. 난 포커를 썩 잘 치는 편이 아닌데 오랜만에 하려고 하니 규칙까지 헷갈렸다. 뭘 내밀면 되더라? 모양을 어떻게 맞춰야 하지? 병신처럼 헤맸다. 차라리 내게 PK를 하자고 제안한다면 난 반길 것이다. 랩탑이라도 들고 올 걸 그랬다. 게임이라도 하게 말이다. 시드마이어의 문명을 하고 있으면 시간이 존나 잘 갈 텐데, 제기랄. 문명 4의 두 번째 확장팩인 비욘드 더 소드를 나오자마자 샀지만, 몇 번 플레이 해보지 못했다. CD와 함께 플레이 하다 만 세이브 파일은 먼지 앉을 것이다. 지금은 연애가 더 재밌다. 좆같을 때가 많긴 했지만 정말이다. 난 여하튼 푹 빠지면 정신을 차리지 못한다. 아직도 리처드의 몸에서 찾아내지 못한 것들이 숨어 있었다. 내가 그의 오금을 건드리면 참지 못하고 신음을 내뱉는다는 건 이미 말했던 것 같다. 엄지손가락으로 가볍게 문지르기만 해도 바들바들 떨면서까지 느끼며 정신을 못 차린다. 최근에 찾은 것은 쇄골이 딱 만나는 지점이다. 거기 입술을 묻으면 울기까지 한다. 흠뻑 젖는다. 내 배에다 미끈거리게 쏟아내곤 했는데, 씨발 내가 미치겠더라. 하지만 포커는 존나 재미없었다. 벽난로 타는 걸 구경하는 게 훨씬 재밌었다. 게임을 하면서 나는 이따금씩 벽난로를 들여다보며 신경을 거기로 돌려버렸다. 그 소리를 듣고 있으면 마음이 편안해졌다. 판을 다 쓸어간 건 해리 리히터였다. 태어나서 그렇게 카드를 잘 치는 인간을 본 적 없다. 그는 진정한 꾼이었다. 어쭙잖게 스트레이트 패를 내밀며 돈을 긁어가지 않았다. 백 스트레이트 플러쉬, 풀 하우스, 스트레이트 플러쉬, 마지막은 로얄 스트레이트 플러쉬. 난 기겁했다. 당신 대체 직업이 뭐예요? 그 전까진 관심 없던 해리 리히터의 직업까지 궁금해졌다. 동전을 모아 탑을 쌓아 올리며 해리 리히터는 대답했다. 파티 플래너요. 카지노 딜러나 보모가 아니라? 그는 리처드를 돌보는데 있어서 숙련가다. 몹시 능숙하게 다룬다. 그래서 보모냐고 물어 본 것이다. 내가 다시 묻자 아니요, 그럴 리가요. 못 믿으시네요. 저 파티 플래너 맞아요. M, 1971년 동전이야. 네가 가질래? 동전 탑 속에서 반짝이는 동전 하나를 골라내더니 해리 리히터가 묻는다. 누가 동전에다 낙서를 해놓은 것이다. 1971년이라고. 동전을 받으면서 리처드는 코끝에 주름을 잡았다. 너 지금 내가 나이 많다고 일부러 그러는 거야? 고마워, 굳이 상기시켜줘서. 확실히 해리 리히터는 재치 있다. 

여기선 해만 지면 다들 잘 준비를 한다. 중세시대 수도원 같은 사이클을 갖고 있다. 사이클에 대해 알고 싶다면 움베르토 에코의 책 장미의 이름을 보면 된다. 존나 무섭게 사는 인간들이 나오니까. 여하튼 별로 자고 싶진 않았지만 잘 준비를 해야만 했다. 포커 판을 정리하고 각자 침실로 들어가서 가게 문을 닫기 위해 마감하는 것처럼, 부산스럽게 움직였다. 거실에 벽난로가 꺼지고, 복도에 있는 가스등도 꺼졌다. 남은 불씨를 마저 끄기 위해 꼬챙이로 벽난로를 들쑤셔대는 늙은이가 잠옷 입은 모습은 말하고 싶지 않다. 그레이스는 참아줄만 했는데, 더글라스는 도저히 참을 수 없다. 그의 잠옷은 무릎이 축 늘어져 있었고, 심지어 이상한 모자까지 쓰고 있었다. 하마터면 저녁 먹은 것을 토할 뻔했다. 그 꼴을 하고 잘 자라는 인사를 나눴다. 전혀 잘 잘 수 있을 것 같지 않다. 그는 죽은 불곰 같다. 피부가 썩은 불곰 가죽 같다. 꿈에 나올까봐 겁난다. 저택 안이 어두워지자 리처드는 또 무서워했다. 외풍이 들어오는데 음산한 소리가 났다. 그건 나도 좀 무서웠다. 지하실에 갇힌 피터가 울부짖었다. 더글라스가 허리띠를 풀고 지하실로 내려가 그를 몇 대 갈기자 울음소리는 멈췄다. 그는 저녁도 함께 먹지 못한다. 저녁 식탁에 피터는 없었다. 침을 질질 흘려서 보기 지저분하다는 이유다. 개밥그릇 같은 이 빠진 그릇에다 다 식은 스튜를 붓고, 옆에다 빵 몇 조각을 끼워 구색 맞춘 게 피터의 저녁식사였다. 리처드가 먹는 새 모이와 다를 게 없었다. 그레이스는 괜찮은 여자지만 치졸하게 학대하는 데 뭔가 있었다. 그레이스는 리처드를 예뻐하긴 했지만, 식탁에선 학대했다. 조금 밖에 주지 않는 것이다. 다른 사람들과 식사하는 속도를 맞추기 위해 천천히 먹었지만, 하도 없어서 리처드의 식사는 제일 먼저 끝났다. 일어나지도 못하고 배고파하며 포크로 빈 접시를 긁고 있는 모습이 불쌍하고 답답해서 내 접시 위에 있는 걸 리처드에게 덜어주니까 그레이스는 눈이 돌아갔다. 시뻘겋게 핏줄을 세우고 왜 그런 짓을 하냐고 내게 따졌다. 그런 짓 이라니? 배고파하잖아요, 하도 어이가 없어서 퉁명스러운 목소리로 내가 대꾸하자 그레이스가 내게 잔소리를 하려고 했는데, 리히터가 차가운 눈으로 그녀를 지그시 보자 입을 다물었다. 

피터가 계속 구슬픈 목소리로 울었다. 흐느끼는 소리가 벽을 타고 퍼졌다. 그러나 아무도 그가 우는 이유를 묻지 않는다. 이 곳 사람들은 사람 우는 것에 너무 태연하다. 결코 익숙해져선 안 될 것에 익숙해지고 만 것이다. 그가 우는 것에 지쳐 리처드와 나는 그를 보러가기로 했다. 대단한 용기를 필요로 하는 일이다. 지하실은 그야말로 어둠 속이었으니까. 랜턴을 찾았지만 찾지 못해서 촛대에 초를 꽂아 불을 밝히고 조심스럽게 지하실로 내려가는 두꺼운 철문을 열어젖히고 계단을 또 내려갔다. 피터는 가여운 꼬락서니였는데, 지저분했다. 그는 우리가 온 것도 모르고 자위에 집중하고 있었다. 성욕을 채우기 위해서라기보다는, 뭔가 절박하게 매달릴 것이 필요해 보였다. 중독된 사람처럼 반복적으로 자기 몸을 흔들어 대는 데, 역겹고 가엽다. 얼굴에 허리띠로 맞아 줄이 가있었다. 낡은 옷이 스르르 내려가 헐벗은 것처럼 보이는 깡마른 몸에도. 꼭 누구 같네, 돌아버리겠다. 손목을 바쁘게 움직이던 피터가 소리를 듣고 우리 쪽을 보았다. 그는 수치를 잃어버린 것 같다. 우리를 보고도 자위를 멈추지 못했다. 흐느껴 울면서 아파요, 맞은 게 아파요, 무섭습니다. 중얼 거렸다. 피터의 뺨에서 피가 흐르고 있었으므로 리처드는 그 상처를 보기 위해 가까이 다가가서 불안하게 몸을 움직이는 정신병자를 달랬는데, 정신병자는 기어이 일을 쳤다. 내가 저 손모가지를 진작 잘랐어야 했다. 리처드는 그에게 다가가 꿇어앉았고, 괜찮아요? 라고 물었다. 네, 괜찮습니다. 아무렴요. 괜찮고말고요. 얼마든지 할 수 있습니다. 다 죽일 겁니다, 피터는 그렇게 말하며 손을 멈췄다.   
“맙소사.”  
자신의 얼굴에 튄 정액을 손으로 훔쳐내며 리처드는 믿을 수 없다는 표정을 지었다. 나는 혹시 몰라서 얼른 리처드를 피터에게서 떼어냈다. 피터는 넋이 나가 있었다. 뭐라고 중얼거리는데, 침을 질질 흘리며 말해서 하나도 알아들을 수 없었다.   
“아, 씨발새끼가 진짜.”  
난 머리끝까지 열이 받아 그 자식을 한 대 치려했다. 가급적 이딴 짓거리 다시는 못하게 손가락을 다 박살내려고 했는데, 이 새끼가 미친놈이라는 것을 감안해 멱살을 틀어쥐는 것으로 끝냈다. 그래도 분이 풀리지 않아 그 새끼 얼굴 대신 벽을 쳤다. 분한 마음에 힘 조절을 못하고 있는 힘껏 쳤더니 손목뼈가 짜르르 울렸다. 내가 울리는 손목을 손으로 매만지며 젠장, 씨발, 좆같네, 아, 씨발 욕만 해대자 피터는 엉엉 울면서 손을 모아 빌기 시작했다. 울지 좀 말아요, 씨발. 뭘 잘했다고 울어? 사람들이 깰까봐 최대한 소리를 낮춰 그에게 말했다. 어두워서 싫으십니까? 여긴 불이 있는데요, 예. 켤 수 있습니다. 백린탄은 아닙니다. 피터는 다른 소릴 지껄이며 자리에서 일어났다. 무릎에 걸려 있던 바지가 툭하고 바닥에 떨어진다. 그 덕분에 바닥을 보았는데, 쟁반이 하나 굴러다니고 있다. 깨진 그릇에 든 스튜는 음식물쓰레기처럼 이것 저것 섞여 엉망이었다. 이물질이 떠있었고, 시큼털털한 고약한 냄새까지 났다. 아무래도 설거지할 그릇을 늘리는 게 귀찮아서 한 그릇에다 다 말아버린 것 같다. 촛불로 벽을 밝히자 손톱자국, 핏자국, 톱으로 찍은 자국이 즐비했다. 손톱자국……. 리처드는 드레싱 가운 주머니에서 손수건을 꺼내 더러워진 얼굴을 마저 닦고, 손도 닦았다. 그래도 찝찝한지 인상을 찡그렸지만 피터가 오들오들 떨고 있으니까 곧 얼굴을 풀었다. 저녁은 먹었어요? 리처드가 묻자 피터는 고개를 저었다. 하긴, 이런 걸 사람이 먹을 수 있겠어? 가여운 늙은이, 화풀이할 게 고작 저보다 힘없는 정신병자들 밖에 없지……. 바닥에 있는 그릇을 보며 리처드는 섬뜩하게 혼잣말을 했다. 바지 입어요, 올라가서 저녁 먹자. 그리고 피터의 얼굴에 흐르는 피를 닦아주며 그를 타일렀다. 리처드의 말에 피터는 주섬주섬 흘러내린 바지를 주워들어 다리를 끼워 넣었다. 피터. 조용히 해야 해요, 알았죠? 우리만 아는 거예요. 비밀. 피터는 연신 고개를 끄덕였다. 

다시 그라운드 플로어로 올라오자마자 리처드는 얼굴을 씻기 위해 욕실 쪽으로 향했다. 리처드가 씻고 올 동안 나는 냉장고를 열어 피터가 먹을 만한 걸 찾아 식탁에 차려줬다. 의자에 앉은 피터는 불안하게 주변을 두리번거렸다. 그는 공습이 터진 전쟁터 한복판에 있었다. 추운 겨울이 아니라, 존나 뜨거워서 살이 다 타버릴 것처럼 이글거리는 사막 위 말이다. 살기 위해 모래를 입 속에 우겨넣는 것처럼 빵을 손으로 집어 먹으며 그는 울었다. 지하실 잠깐 내려갔다 온 사이 일 년 늙은 것 같다. 어깨가 갑자기 확 무거워져서 유령이라도 앉았나, 그런 생각을 하며 주먹을 쥐고 세게 두드렸다. 그러고 있으니 리처드가 내 등 뒤로 다가와 두 손을 얹고 내 어깨를 주물러줬다. 자기야, 괜찮아? 내가 묻자 리처드는 피식 웃었다. 내가 무슨 염산이라도 뒤집어썼나, 걱정은. 그러면서 코끝을 내 관자놀이에 눌러 오는데 비누 냄새가 났다. 코를 문지르다 이윽고 입술을 모아 내게 입을 맞췄다. 너 이러고 또 샤워할거지? 내 어깨에 걸쳐진 리처드의 손을 잡으며 나는 물었다. 응, 샤워할거야. 그런데 네가 좀 도와줬으면 해. 발목 아파서? 아니, 아까 욕실 들어가니까 너무 어두워서 무섭더라. 씻을 동안 옆에서 좀 지켜봐줄래? 그래, 알았어. 

“화 나셨죠?”  
잠자코 우리가 말하는 것을 들으며 밥 먹는 데만 집중하고 있던 피터가 뜬금없이 말문을 열었다. 그는 더 이상 불안에 떨고 있지도 않았고, 정신없지도 않았다. 흐리멍덩한 눈이 맑았다. 목소리도 차분했다. 난 놀라서 되물었다.   
“예?”  
“제가 그런 짓을 해서 화나셨죠?”  
“존나 대답할 만한 걸 물어봐요, 당연하지.”  
“죄송합니다.”  
“…….”  
뭐라고 해 줄 말이 없다. 피터는 쓰게 웃으며 말했다.   
“죽고 싶습니다.”  
“당신 지금은 멀쩡한 것 같네요.”  
“정말 죽고 싶습니다. 이건 사람이 사는 게 아닙니다. 사람은 이렇게 살면 안 돼요.”  
얼마간 침묵하더니, 다시 한다는 말이 그것이었다. 그는 리처드를 본다. 그리고 묻는다.  
“리처드, 우린 언제 죽을 수 있을까요?”  
“피터, 난 죽지 않을 거예요.”  
“당신 목덜미는 저보다 더 끔찍해요. 당신은 지금 어떻게 살고 있죠?”  
“그래도 죽을 생각 없어요. 날 불쌍하게 여길 생각이라면, 당신이나 죽어버려요.”  
리처드는 피터에겐 직설적으로 말한다. 똑같이 미친 사람이어서 그런 것 같다. 우습다. 미친 사람을 더 편하게 여기다니.   
“그럼 내일 대신 죽을 것들을 같이 묻어줍시다, 아가씨.”  
다시 흐려진 눈을 가스등처럼 껌뻑이며 피터가 웃었다. 리처드는 서글프게 대답했다.   
“그래요.”

난 약속대로 리처드가 샤워를 할 동안 욕실에 의자를 갖다놓고 앉아 복도 쪽을 지켜봤다. 유령이 돌아다니면 그에게 말해주기로 했다. 그러나 유령으로부터 지켜주겠단 약속을 하진 못했다. 같이 도망가자고 말했다. 복도에 켜놓은 가스등이 흐릿해졌다 밝아졌다 반복했지만, 나는 리처드가 말한 가스등의 여주인공 폴라처럼 미치진 않을 것 같다. 유령은 내게 현실감 없이 동 떨어진 얘기였다. 여기 사는 늙은이들에게나 절박하게 무서운 존재지, 나와는 무관했다. 몸이 쑤셔, 티나. 샤워를 마치고 몸에 묻은 물기를 수건으로 닦으며 리처드가 말했다. 그러게 물이라도 받고 좀 있지, 오랜만에 돌아다녀서 몸살 오는 거 아니야? 그런가, 자기 팔을 꼬집으며 리처드는 욕실의 배수구를 노려보았다. 리처드는 어지간해선 욕조에 물을 받고 목욕하는 걸 즐기지 않으니까, 이 정도론 어림없을 것이다. 물 옆에서 행복한 적이 단 한 번도 없다고 말했다. 그 인간은 뭐든 행복에 대해선 말을 꺼내지도 않긴 했지만. 

시계를 보니 10시 40분경이었다. 런던에선 다음 날 아침 일찍부터 나가야 한다는 것을 알면서도 무시하며 한창 움직일 시간이다. 피곤했지만 잠이 오지 않았다. 몸에 들어 있는 시계가 지금부터 활동시간이라고 몸을 깨워버린 것이다. 나는 야행성이다. 웬만한 일은 밤에 처리해버리는 게 좋았다. 리처드도 밤 동안은 깨어있고, 낮에 자는 걸 더 좋아했다. 밤에 그는 차분하게 의자에 앉아 책을 읽거나, 이런저런 생각에 잠기곤 했었다. 그는 몽상가 기질이 있다. 아무것도 하지 않고 오직 공상에 빠져드는 것만으로 시간을 보낼 수 있는 사람이었다. 한 번 생각에 잠기면 몇시간이고 미동도 하지 않고 혼자 떠나버린다. 그건 나도 마찬가지였는데, 취미 하나 겹치지 않고 취향도 극단적으로 다른 리처드와 내가 같이 시간을 보낼 수 있었던 이유이기도 했다. 우리는 같은 공간에 있으면서도 다른 생각을 했다. 안정감을 갖고 싶어서 버릇처럼 서로 몸을 찾고, 서로의 어깨에 머리를 기대곤 했었지만 각자 간직하고 있는 몽상에 대해선 공유하지 않았다. K, 그러고 보니 그와 나는 같은 꿈을 가지지 못했던 것 같아. 

방으로 들어가서 잠을 청하려다가 우리는 발걸음을 돌려 1층 서재를 찾았다. 리처드도 잠이 오지 않았던 것이다. 먼지가 사람 숨처럼 쌓여있다. 벽에 담배냄새가 배여 아릿하게 났다. 우리는 각자 책을 한 권씩 찾아 자리를 잡고 읽었다. 서재엔 존나 비싼 카펫이 깔려 있었다. 진드기 걱정은 하지 말기로 하자. 그건 리처드 같은 년들이나 질색하는 것이니까. 난 집 먼지 진드기 알러지 같은 건 없다. 아토피도 없다. 얼굴에 뾰루지는 종종 올라오지만, 젠장. 나는 카펫 위에 배를 깔고 엎드려 페이지를 넘겼다. 1982년도에 출판된 동화책이었는데, 고슴도치가 나온다. 하드커버 바로 뒷면에 사랑하는 올리비아에게, 라고 필기체로 적혀 있었다. 올리비아가 내가 아는 올리비아라면, 아무래도 이 책은 리히터가 자신의 딸 올리비아를 위해 샀던 책인 것 같다. 그의 고약한 딸년도 이런 책을 읽었던 시기가 있었다. 리히터가 딸에게 동화책을 읽어주고 있는 모습을 상상하니 갑자기 기분이 이상해졌다. 침울해진 것인지, 우스운 것인지 잘 모르겠다. 단지 폐에 든 공기가 다 빠져나가도록 웃고 싶어졌다. 난 그 여자 얼굴을 한 번도 본 적이 없지만, 자기 아버질 닮았다면 콧대가 아찔할 정도로 높고 입매가 새치름한 미인일 것 같다. 책 내용은 특별한 게 없었다. 고슴도치의 습성에 대해 애들이 이해할 수 있게끔 풀어낸 것이었다. 내가 감탄한 건 삽화다. 존나게 쌔벼 팠다. 삽화가를 갈아 넣은 것 같다. 존나 놀라워서 삽화가 이름을 찾아봤다. Maurice Pledger라는 사람인데, 나중에 이 사람이 삽화를 그린 책들을 인터넷에서 찾아봤었다. 주로 동물에 관련 된 그림을 많이 그렸다. 그 중에서 An Ozzy Owl라는 책이 있다. 그 책을 보자마자 나는 읽지도 않을 책을 그만 주문하고 말았었다. 표지에 올빼미가 고개를 갸웃 젖히고 정면을 보고 있는 게 존나 귀여워서 참을 수 없던 것이다. 결제하고 후회했다. 책이 도착했다. 난 그 책을 리처드에게 선물이라고 줬다. 이거 무슨 뜻이야? 리처드는 내가 새에 관련 된 선물을 하면 언제나 의심한다. 그가 의심할만한 짓을 하긴 했지만, 그 때는 순수하게 올빼미가 귀여웠던 것뿐이다. 정말이다. 보여주고 싶다. 이젠 내가 갖고 있지 않지만. 

리처드는 책장에 등을 기대고 서서 책을 읽었다. 리처드가 꺼낸 책은 바이런의 시집이었다. 그러고 보니 조지아네 집 고양이들 중에서 갈색 털에 머리가 작고 팔다리가 무용수처럼 길쭉길쭉한 고양이 이름이 바이런이었던 것 같은데……. 불빛이 흐려 이번에도 리처드는 책을 잘 읽지 못했다. 안경을 가져올까, 혼잣말하며 문 쪽을 쳐다보았다가 이내 그만두었다. 복도가 어두워서 혼자 나가기 무서운 눈치다. 눈으로만 책을 읽다 리처드는 갑자기 소리 내어 읽었다. So, we'll go no more a roving, 다시 한 번 더 읊조린다. So, we'll go no more a roving. 난 책을 읽다 말고 그가 혼자 시를 낭독하는 걸 훔쳐봤다. 책에 시선이 갇혀 리처드는 내가 자신을 보고 있는 것을 모르고 입술을 달싹였다. 거의 소리 내지 않고 속으로 단어를 삼키다 다시 소리를 냈다. Yet we'll go no more a roving, By the light of the moon. 좀 더 잘 듣기 위해 눈을 감고 바로 누워 책을 얼굴에 덮어썼다. 그에게 귀 기울이니 숨소리까지 생생하게 들렸다. 자주 한 쪽 코가 막혀 살짝 헐떡이는 숨소리, 사는 게 버거운지 저수지처럼 잠겨있다. 길고 가느다란 성대를 통해 흘러나오는 목소리의 색을 상상해본다. 계속 읽어 봐, 처음부터. 눈을 감은 채 리처드에게 말했다. 그의 목소리에 색을 입혀보고 싶어졌기 때문이다. 뭘? 리처드가 묻는다. 너 방금 읽던 거, 처음부터 다시. 리처드는 페이지를 거슬러 천천히 읽기 시작했다. 잔물결이 일었다. 급류에 돌을 던져봤자 물이 튀는 걸 기대할 수 없다. 바닷가도 마찬가지다. 나는 백사장보다 자갈이 깔린 바닷가를 더 좋아했는데, 자갈을 바닷물에 처넣을 수 있기 때문이다. 그러나 파도는 내가 무슨 짓을 해도 신경 쓰지 않는다. 오기가 생겨 어깨가 빠질 정도로 돌을 던지고 나면 결국 내가 해놓은 건 아무것도 없음에도 불구하고 어쩐지 후련해지곤 했었다. 나는 심지어 안심하기까지 했다. 돌을 던진 건 내 실수고, 내가 실수를 해도 끄떡없는 존재가 있다는 게 좋았던 것이다. 거기 있으면 전부 다 용서받을 수 있을 것 같다. 나는 실은 죄책감을 꽤 가지고 산다. 누구나 그럴 것이다. 죄책감 없는 사람은 없으니까. 내 천사 앨리도 죄책감을 가지고 있다. 아직도 엄마 몰래 엄마 지갑에서 십 파운드짜리 지폐 한 장을 꺼낸 걸 가슴 졸이며 산다. 앨리가 열 살 때 일이었다. 엄마는 그 애가 돈을 슬쩍 한 걸 이미 알고 있었지만, 혼내지 않았다. 엄마가 혼내기도 전에 죄책감에 시달린 앨리가 울고불고 자기 잘못을 먼저 고백하며 용서를 구했기 때문이다. 나 같으면 끝까지 모른 척 할 건데, 고작 지폐 한 장 가지고. 그러다 결국 엄마에게 들켜 존나게 두들겨 맞았겠지만. 하여간 내 천사는 더럽게 착해서 문제다. 그 해 여름, 가족들과 다함께 갔던 자갈 깔린 바닷가에서 나는 앨리에게 자갈 하나를 손에 쥐어줬었다. 바다에다 던지라고. 앨리는 내가 시키는 대로 던졌다. 여자애라 그런지 힘이 없어서 멀리 가지 못하고 물이 지면에 닿는 지점에 툭 떨어졌다. 파도는 앨리가 던진 돌에 아랑곳하지 않았다. 봐, 끄떡없지? 내가 말하자 앨리는 웃으면서 고개를 끄덕였다. 엄마도 끄떡없어. 우리는 무릎을 모으고 자갈 위에 앉아 수면 위를 구경했다. 그리고 파도가 부서지는 걸 구경했다. 가슴을 다 뚫어놓는 그 시원한 소릴 듣기 위해 귀를 열어두고. 하지만 사람이 찾아가지 않는 호숫가는 숨만 불어넣어도 물결이 인다. 손을 담그면 불안하게 흔들렸다. 난 그게 무섭다, 아직도. 넌 왜 울면서 말해? 리처드의 목소리를 들으며 나는 말했다. 리처드의 목소리는 새카맣다. 새카만데 자세히 보면 밤하늘처럼 파란색도 보이고, 회색도 보이고, 야경을 받아 빨갛게 반짝이기도 한다. 완전하게 검은 것은 어디에도 없었다. 손을 쑥 집어넣으면 보라색으로 번져나간다. 책을 덮으며 리처드는 물었다. 내가 울먹여? 응, 되게 울먹여. 존나 건드리기만 하면 바로 울음 터뜨릴 것 같아. 나 안 울었는데. 그가 또 코를 훌쩍였다. 너 원래 목소리가 그런가보다, 그럼. 그렇게 말하며 나는 다시 엎드려 눈을 떴다. 거 봐, 울었네 쌍년아. 리처드의 눈이 젖어있었다. 눈 아파서 그래, 눈 아파서. 충혈 된 눈을 비비며 리처드가 둘러댔다. 울었으면서, 아닌 척 하긴. 내가 놀리니까 얼굴이 새빨개졌다. 리처드는 얼굴을 가린 손을 슬며시 폈다. 벌어진 틈 사이로 리처드의 얼굴이 보였다. 난 그의 얼굴을 보면서 웃었다. 괜히 웃고 싶었다. 왜인지는 모른다, 내가 이 미친년과 만나면서 생기는 충동들과 저지르는 행동들은 대부분 이유를 모른다. 얼굴 근육이 뻐근해질 정도로 웃었더니, 리처드가 입술을 꽉 깨물며 한참 내 얼굴을 들여다봤다. 웃지 말아야 하나? 그가 말없이 내 얼굴을 보니까 내가 무슨 실수라도 했나 싶어서 고민이 되기 시작했다. 머리를 긁적이며 왜 그렇게 봐? 물었더니 리처드는 등을 돌려 바이런의 시집을 다시 제자리에 꽂았다. 

그리고 나를 불렀다.  
“티나.”  
카펫을 손으로 뜯으며 나는 대답했다.  
“왜?”  
“나 생리 끝났어.”  
야하게 웃었다. 되게 야했다. 수줍어하면서 눈을 내리까는데, 속눈썹이 그물처럼 촘촘하게 드리운 그늘을 보자 숨이 막힐 것 같았다. 그건 여름을 떠올리게 만들었다.  
“밝히긴.”  
나는 얼른 자리를 털고 일어나 리처드에게 다가갔다. 그리고 책장에 손을 갖다 대고 키스했다. 나와 키스하며 리처드는 내 웃옷 안으로 손을 집어넣었다. 내 등을 더듬으며 손톱자국을 찾고, 다시 꼬리뼈까지 손을 쭉 훑어 내리더니 웃옷을 말아 벗기기 시작했다. 내가 팔을 순순히 들어주질 않아서 벗기는 덴 실패했다. 그러자 내 온몸을 정신없이 만졌다. 그에게 몸을 바짝 붙이며 나는 물었다.   
“서서? 괜찮겠어?”  
“응.”  
리처드의 드레싱 가운을 걷어 올리며 다리 사이로 손을 가져갔다. 허벅지 안 쪽을 더듬으며 다시 물었다.   
“설마 또 그 좆같은 제임스……정정할게. 지금 영국에서 가장 훌륭한 젊은 배우 제임스 매카보이 영화 보고 나더니 똑같이 해보고 싶은 거야?”  
내가 말한 영화는 어톤먼트다. 어톤먼트에서 세실리아와 로비가 서재에서 섹스 하는 장면이 나온다. 여기 오기 직전, 모리스 씨발새끼와 기어이 소리까지 질러가며 말싸움을 하고 좆같은 기분으로 집에 왔더니, 리처드가 존나 울고 있어서 왜 우냐고 물었더니 오늘 낮에 조지아와 함께 어톤먼트를 봤다고 말했다. 난 그 영화를 리처드와 함께 보진 않았다. 최근에 혼자 봤다. 작년 가을이었는데, 작은 극장에서 딱 삼일간만 재개봉 했었다. 아침 일찍 혼자 영화를 보러갔다. 극장 안엔 재개봉이기도 했고, 시간도 시간이라 사람이 몇 명 없었다. 그래서 다행이었다.

K, 이미 말했지만 보지 마. 보지 말라했잖아. 그 영화 존나 슬프거든. 영화를 다 보고 나서 난 엔딩 크레딧을 보며 조금 울었다. 하지만 슬퍼서 운 건 아니었다. 리처드 생각이 나서 울었었다. 나는 아주 괜찮지 않았던 것이다. 

난 스포일러는 신경 안 쓴다. 결말은 확실한 쪽이 좋으니까. 무슨 내용이기에 그렇게 질질 짜냐고 물었더니 리처드는 피가 날 정도로 입술을 꽉 깨물면서 정신없이 영화 내용을 내게 말해주었다. 그가 울만했다. 그래, 존나 슬프네. 매카보이 그렇게 돼서. 존나 슬프다. 나도 슬퍼. 등을 다독여주며 건성으로 달랬더니, 매카보이가 아니라 로비가 그렇게 된 거잖아. 에이단. 제임스 매카보이는 괜찮아, 로비가 마음 아픈 거라고. 쓸데없는 디테일에 집착하며 계속 울었었다. 난 그 영화를 생각하면, 리처드와 함께 타자기 소리가 떠오른다. 타자기 치는 소리는 사람을 저릿하게 만드는 구석이 있다. 영화를 보고 나서 낡은 타자기를 중고로 구입해 리처드에 대해 써봤는데, 몇 줄 못쓰고 관뒀다. 눈물이 왈칵 나서. 정말 대수롭지 않은 내용이었는데. 리처드 키, 리처드 눈 색깔, 리처드 머리색깔, 그런 것만 썼는데. 씨발, 씨발, 미친년, 좆같은 년, 나쁜년. 씨발, 사람 더럽게 창피하게 만든다. 마음 아프게 만든다. 

내 머리카락을 움켜쥐며 리처드는 길게 한숨을 쉬었다. 고개를 마구 흔들며 내 어깨에 자기 입술을 눌렀다. 그리고 쉬고 있는 손으로 내 몸을 더듬더니 바지 버클을 급하게 풀기 시작했다. 젠장, 쉽게 풀지 못하자 마음이 급한지 욕을 내뱉으며 내 어깨를 꽉 물었다. 씨발년아, 살살 물어. 아프잖아. 내 말을 무시하고 계속 손을 놀려 겨우 버클을 푸는데 성공하더니 또 내 어깨를 깨물었다.   
“넌 제임스 매카보이가 아니고, 난 제임스 매카보이와 섹스하고 싶은 마음도 전혀 없어. 오히려 키이라 나이틀리와 하고 싶지. 아, 에이단. 더 이상 말하지 마, 부탁이야. 나 급해. 아무 말 하지 말고 섹스나 하자.”  
그는 이미 지독히도 흥분해있었다. 팽팽해진 드레싱 가운 앞섬이 젖었다. 일어선 것을 손으로 살짝 스치듯이 문질렀더니 아, 앓는 소릴 내며 허리를 앞으로 숙였다. 제발, 티나. 물을 뚝, 흘린다. 난 끝을 계속 쥐고 엄지손톱으로 문질렀다. 리처드는 울기 시작했다. 남은 손가락으로 아래를 더듬어 닫힌 틈을 비집고 들어갔다. 그렇게 우는 그를 집요하게 괴롭히며 나는 입을 놀렸다.  
“난 안 급한데? 네 입에서 여자와 섹스하고 싶다는 말이 나오다니 놀랍다. 그 여자 별론데. 차라리 제임스 매카보이가 낫지. 아, 나도 제임스 매카보이와 섹스하고 싶단 건 아니야.”  
“키이라……으, 아, 제발. 나, 나이틀리가 왜 별로야? 미인이잖아. 매력……제발 좀, 에이단, 제발. 매력, 매력 있지 않나. 나, 나 미칠 것 같아, 티나, 정말 미칠 것 같아. 제발. 제발. 나 좀 살려줘.”  
내 어깨를 붙잡고 당장이라도 무너질 것 같은 다리로 버티며 리처드는 소리를 간신히 참았다. 더 괴롭혔다간 내 뺨이라도 한 대 칠 것 같아서 놓아줬다. 리처드는 아쉬워하면서도 안도했다. 무겁게 참았던 숨을 토해내며 한참 숨을 골랐다. 바들바들 떨면서 눈물 한 방울을 턱 아래로 떨어뜨리더니, 존나 약이 올랐는지 무릎으로 내 허벅지를 아프게 꽉 찍어 눌렀다. 걷어차지 않아 다행이다.   
“내 취향 아니야, 난 그 여자 턱이 마음에 안 들어.”  
내 어깨에 양팔을 걸치며 리처드는 되물었다. 아직도 숨소리가 거칠다. 난 가슴이 벅찼다.   
“턱이 마음에 안 든다고? 무슨 뜻이야?”  
난 손으로 그의 턱을 지그시 눌렀다.   
“너무 강해. 난 턱이 좁은 게 좋아, 너처럼.”  
“내가 턱이 좁아?”  
벌어진 입술에 손가락을 집어넣어 고른 치열을 천천히 훑었다.  
“그러니까 여기가 삐뚤삐뚤했었지. 입 벌리고 있는 사진 있으면 보여 줘, 놀리게.”  
혀로 내 손가락을 밀어내고 리처드는 눈을 흘기며 말했다.  
“싫어, 놀릴 건데 왜 보여줘.”  
“안 놀리고 예쁘다고 말해줄게, 보여줘.”  
“놀릴 거면서.”  
“예뻐, 사랑해.”  
“날 사랑해?”  
“응, 존나.”  
그리고 난 더 이상 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 아니, 못했다. 이젠 내가 더 급해졌기 때문이다. 드문드문 끊어지는 리처드의 숨소리가 나를 더럽게 흥분시켰다. 우리는 옷도 다 벗지 못하고 섹스 했다. 내게 정신없이 키스를 퍼부으며 리처드가 내 머리와 등을 세게 끌어안았다. 난 그의 오른 쪽 다리 밑으로 손을 집어넣어 들어올렸다. 그러자 내 허리에 다리를 감았다. 지탱하고 있는 다리가 아픈지 그는 아파하며 인상을 잔뜩 찡그렸다. 반듯한 이마에 땀이 흐르기 시작했고, 몸이 죄다 젖었다. 리처드에게 확실히 서서 하는 건 무리였다. 버틸 곳이 나 밖에 없으니까. 리처드는 간신히 버티기만 했다. 하지만 난 멈추지 않았다. 그도 멈출 생각이 없었다. 내 몸을 꽉 조이며 나를 놓아주지 않았다. 나를 부추기는 것이다. 비좁은 곳을 밀고 들어가니 몸에 든 게 죄다 쏟아질 것처럼 뜨거웠다. 나는 미친놈처럼 굴었다. 미친놈이 되고 싶었다. 몸을 움직일 때마다 책장이 당장이라도 쓰러질 것처럼 아슬아슬하게 흔들렸고, 터져 나오는 소리를 최대한 참기 위해 리처드는 내 몸을 찾았다. 고개를 자꾸만 아래로 숙이는 그를 붙잡아 소리를 집어 삼키기 위해 입술에 키스했다. 누군가 보기라도 할까봐 우린 조마조마했다. 그게 더 꼴렸다. 나쁜 짓을 저지르는 것 같았으니까. 복도에 부는 음산한 바람 소리까지 몸을 건드리는 기분이다. 저런 침울한 것들이나, 스산한 것들이나, 감상적인 건 지금은 다 집어치우고 싶다. 리처드, 그의 이름을 부르면서 끝까지 밀어 넣었다. 그리고 그를 죽일 것처럼 세게 쳐대니까, 내가 움직이는 대로 흔들리던 리처드의 몸이 갑자기 멈췄다. 내 머리카락을 세게 틀어쥐며 리처드는 경련을 일으켰다. 나까지 떨렸다. 내 귓가에 얼굴을 갖다 대고 기어이 소리를 쏟아낸다. 난 그만 목을 뒤로 젖혔다. 뜨거워, 에이단. 리처드의 목소리가 멀리서 들렸다. 몸을 뺄 순간을 잡지 못했다. 내가 사정한 것이 리처드의 다리 사이로 끈적끈적하게 흘러내렸다. 사랑해, 미안. 아팠지? 이제 완전히 힘이 빠져 서있지 못하는 리처드를 안으며 그렇게 말했다. 리처드는 내 말을 듣자마자 어깨를 흔들어 웃었다. 내가 처음 섹스 해 본 여자도 아니고. 안 아팠어, 좋았어. 

뒤처리만 대충 하고 방으로 돌아왔다. 그것도 겨우였다. 리처드는 쓰러지기 직전이었다. 침대가 싸늘하게 식어 있었다. 우리는 옷을 다 벗고 침대 헤드가 아니라 반대쪽으로 베개를 끼고 엎드려 누웠다. 리처드는 스툴 위에 두꺼운 책을 올려놓고 그 위에 편지지를 올려 만년필로 팬레터를 썼다. 망할 제임스 매카보이에게. 난 이건 포기했다. 내가 건드릴 영역이 아니다. 리처드에게 제임스 매카보이는 성역이다. 잘못 건드렸다간 리처드 손에 생이 끝장날지도 모른다. 허리에 아슬아슬하게 걸쳐진 이불을 리처드가 추울까봐 어깨까지 쭉 올려줬는데, 그가 편지를 쓰느라 허리를 세우고 있어서 도로 흘러내렸다. 리처드의 등엔 섹스하다 책장에 찍혀 푹 들어간 모양이 아직도 남아 있었다. 손으로 자국을 더듬으며 그가 편지 쓰는 걸 구경했다. 리처드가 쥔 만년필은 몽블랑에서 나온 2004년 프란츠 카프카를 기념하기 위한 한정판이었는데, 18K 금 펜촉에 로듐코팅을 입힌 것이다. 펜촉에 카프카의 소설 변신에 나오는 벌레의 모양을 형상화한 것이 음각으로 새겨져 있다. 바퀴벌레다. 아무리 봐도 바퀴벌레다. 플랫에 군단을 짓고 숨어 있는 그 무시무시한 놈들의 갑옷 같은 껍질이 생각났다. 더듬이로 내 몸을 더듬으며 정신 차리라고 말한다. 그 자식들이 보기에도 나는 존나 한심하다. 난 그 자식들이 부러웠다. 그 자식들은 자기 종족을 번영시키고 있었으므로. 그 만년필은 배럴 모양이 보통 만년필들과는 달리 특이했다. 상단으로 갈수록 굵어졌다. 지름이 꽤 두꺼운 편이었지만, 리처드는 손이 큰 편이라서 크게 불편해보이진 않았다. 이 거 질 나쁜 선물이지 않아? 편지를 쓰다 말고 리처드가 만년필을 빙그르르 돌려 펜 상단 링에 음각 된 제작수를 내게 보여주며 불쑥 말했다. 누구한테 받은 건데? 해리. 이것 좀 봐, 티나. 그리고 만년필을 내 눈앞까지 쑥 내민다. 01971/18500. 그렇게 새겨져 있었다. 다시 만년필을 종이 위로 옮기며 리처드는 말을 이어갔다. 나 이거 재작년 생일에 선물 받았거든. 자꾸 내가 나이를 말 안하려고 하니까 어떻게 구한건지 1971번 째 제작된 만년필을 선물로 줬어. 그 새끼 존나 뒤끝 있는 새끼 같아. 맞아, 해리 뒤끝 심해. 아, 별로다. 다시 써야겠어. 쓰고 있던 편지지를 구기며 리처드는 새 종이를 깔았다. 몇 줄 쓰다 말고 펜대에 꽂은 캡을 입술로 잘근잘근 짓씹더니 이것도 별로야, 또 종이를 구겼다. 그의 등위에 몸을 엎드려 자국 난 곳에다 입을 맞췄다. 간지러운지 큭큭 웃으며 리처드는 또 뜬금없는 소릴 했다.   
“너한테 데이트 신청을 하려고 했던 적이 있어.”  
“나한테? 근데 왜 안했어?”  
“그때 너 되게 바빴거든, 전시 준비 하고 있었어.”  
“9월? 10월? 언제?”  
“구월. 어톤먼트 개봉했었어, 작년 9월 7일에. 너 며칠 뒤에 그 때 전시 같이 하던 사람들이랑 약속 있었잖아. 너무 바빠 보여서……영화티켓을 예매했었는데 말을 못했어. 그래서 그냥 있었지. 취소도 못했지, 티켓은 갖고 싶었거든. 그런데 신경 쓰지 마. 어차피 난 영화관 별로 안 좋아하니까 결국 못 갔을 거야. 무엇보다 그 때 나 얼굴도 엉망이었고.”  
“다음에 제임스 매카보이 영화 개봉하면 꼭 같이 보러가자.”  
“그래, 꼭 데이트 신청할게.”  
리처드는 혀를 입술 사이에 빼물고 말갛게 웃었다. 존나 귀엽네, 씨발. 존나 귀엽게 웃는다. 존나게 귀엽다. 이건 정말이다. 남들은 날 미친놈으로 생각하겠지만, 내 눈엔 존나 귀엽다. 뺨을 꼬집고 싶어졌다. 하지만 살이 별로 없어서 잘 안 잡혔다. 아쉬운 대로 쑥 들어간 리처드의 볼을 손으로 문지르며 물었다.   
“저녁도 사줘?”  
내가 문지르니까 입술 안쪽을 통해 거기다 혀를 갖다 댔다. 뺨을 볼록하게 만들더니 치우라고 밀친다. 편지 쓰는데 방해하니까 거슬리는 것 같다.   
“응, 내가 데이트 신청한 거니까. 에스코트도 해줄게. 차 문도 열어줄까?”  
난 도로 꾹 눌렀다. 그러니까 또 쉽게 포기한다. 반항은 모르는 사람처럼. 기운이 하나도 없다. 난 이게 언제나 안타까웠다.   
“섹스는?”  
“그 땐 서서 안 할 거야, 되게 힘드네. 이렇게 힘들 줄 몰랐는데. 허리 아파.”  
그렇게 말하며 부지런히 쓰던 손을 내려놓고 만년필 캡을 닫았다. 그리고 몸을 돌려 얼떨결에 자신의 위에 올라 선 나를 보았다. 손을 내 가슴 위에 얹으며 말없이 나를 응시했다. 무슨 생각을 하고 있는 걸까. 이따금 리처드가 말이 없어지면, 나는 불안했다. 곧 떠나버릴 사람처럼 보였다. 떠나면 영영 돌아오지 않을 사람 말이다. 아주 사라져버릴 사람. 그래서 불안함을 털어내기 위해 실없는 소리나 늘어놓았다.   
“안한다곤 말 안하네. 존나 밝혀. 나랑 섹스 하는 게 그렇게 좋아?”  
“정말이지, 넌. 계속 날 놀릴 거야?”  
“어, 놀릴 거야. 근데 너 이거 스펠링 틀린 거 아니야?”  
리처드의 머리 위에 놓인 편지지가 눈에 들어와서 나도 모르게 몇 줄 읽다가 틀린 단어를 발견했다. 리처드는 비문을 못견뎌했고, 철자가 틀린 건 죽고 싶어 할 만큼 괴로워했으므로 의아했다. 어쩌다 같이 인터넷에서 뉴스를 찾아보다가 잘못 된 문장을 발견하면 이런 기사를 써 갈기는 놈은 당장 해고해야 한다고 격분을 토했을 정도다. 저녁 먹고 심심해서 웹 서핑 하다 내가 찾은 기사였는데, 어찌나 화를 내는지 무서워서 존나 쫄았었다. 내가 잘못했어, 화내지 마. 이런 허접쓰레기 같은 기사를 찾은 내 잘못이야. 네 말대로 이 새끼는 존나 밥을 축내는 쓰레기야. 존나 개새끼라고. 자기야, 어깨 주물러 줄까? 오늘도 저녁 짓느라 피곤하지? 저녁에 나온 파스타 존나 맛있었어. 나 같은 새끼는 절대로 그런 거 못 만들어. 너만 만들 수 있어. 설설 기면서 그렇게 말했었으니까. 아, 저거? 고개를 들어 눈을 위로 치켜뜨며 리처드는 푸흐, 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 팔을 뻗어 편지지를 집어 들고 자기가 쓴 문장을 확인하며 내게 말했다.   
“일부러 이렇게 쓴 거야.”  
“시제도 좀 이상한데.”  
편지지를 뒤집어 그가 쓴 문장을 다시금 훑으며 나는 말했다. 뭐라고 썼는지는 말하고 싶지 않다. 질투 나니까. 이 시발년은 제임스 매카보이에겐 사랑한다고 말한다. 정확히는 당신의 연기를 사랑해요, 라는 문장이었지만.   
“시몬느는 프랑스 여자야. 순수한 프랑스 여자라고. 부모님도 전부 프랑스 사람이고, 친척들도 다 프랑스 사람이야. 영어는 학교에서 배운 거야. 따로 과외를 받았기도 했지만. 그러니까 시제를 혼동하는 게 좋을 것 같아서. 문장을 매끄럽게 쓰는 게 오히려 어색하지 않을까? 아직 어린앤데, 능숙하게 쓸 만큼 오래 배우진 않았을 거라고 생각해.”  
“그런 것 까지 설정했냐? 존나 미친년. 존나 지독하다. 무섭다, 무서워.”  
“뭐든 세세한 게 좋잖아.”  
“그럼 그 망할 글씨부터 좀 귀엽게 써 봐. 글씨체 아저씨 티 존나 나는데 매카보이가 속을 것 같냐? 걔가 너처럼 멍청한 줄 알아?”  
“그건 힘든데……. O를 좀 크게 쓸까? 동글동글하게?”  
“아냐, 내가 괜한 소리 했다. 너 살아생전엔 불가능해. 다시 태어나면 또 몰라. 알파벳부터 다시 배워야 가능할거야.”

제임스 매카보이에게 보낼 팬레터를 다 쓰고, 우리는 바로 누웠다. 리처드는 봉투에 편지지를 접어 넣고 봉했지만 주소지를 적지 않았다. 실제로 보낼 생각은 없던 것이다. 단순히 그에게 편지를 쓴다는 행위 자체에 만족했으므로, 더는 원하지 않았다. 리처드는 아쉬움을 안다. 적당할 때 놓을 줄 안다. 그래서 사람을 애타게 만든다. 그게 옛날 사람들 같았다. 적당히 비밀을 간직하고, 결국은 이루어지지 못해 기억만 곱씹는 안타까움을 간직한 사람들 말이다. 삶을 양분하자. 기억하는 삶, 살아가고 있는 삶. 요즘은 다들 기억하는 삶과 살아가고 있는 삶의 구분이 없다. 기억하면서 살고, 살면서 기억한다. 하지만 리처드는 그 영역이 철저하게 나뉘어 있다. 그건 아마 그가 사는 게 행복하지 않아서인 것 같다. 그가 행복하다고? 전혀. 난 병신이지만 존나 멍청한 놈은 아니다. 그 정도는 알 수 있다. 행복한 사람이 그렇게 자주 숨을 멈출 리가 없다. 약병에 가득 든 알약을 지겹게 보며 한숨을 쉴 리가 없다. 그도 때때로 나처럼 행복함을 느끼긴 했지만, 삶 저변에 깔린 그런 행복함은 아니다. 그의 밑바닥은 새카맣다. 우연처럼 찾아오는 행복이었다. 그러나 기억 속에서 그는 얼마든지 행복할 수 있다. 사소한 것도 특별하게 바꿀 수 있고, 누구에게도 방해받지 않는다. 안 행복한 사람과 지내는 나는 그래도 행복하다. 이건 틀림없는 사실이다. 둘 중 하나라도 행복해야하니까. 둘 다 저수지 밑바닥에서 살 수는 없다. 사람은 폐로 호흡하니까. 계속 있으면 빠져 죽고 말 것이다.   
“시몬느는 남자친구 있냐?”  
리처드는 이불을 머리끝까지 올려 썼다. 우리는 이불 밑에 숨었고, 그건 꽤나 은밀한 기분에 빠지게 만들었다. 그래서 그에게 속삭이듯이 물었다.   
“없어.”  
눈을 감으며 리처드가 대답했다. 담배를 피우고 싶어졌는데. 잘까, 담배를 피울까. 담배를 피우면 잠이 깰 것 같은데.   
“왜 없어?”  
“눈이 높아서. 주변에 있는 남자들이 안 보이는 거야. 그녀가 생각하기에 주변 남자들은 모두 변변찮아. 섹스에 환장했거나 돈에 환장한 쓰레기들뿐이라고. 시몬느가 까다롭긴 하지만, 그건 사실이기도 해.”  
아무래도 담배를 피워야겠다. 이불을 걷어내고 몸을 일으켜 담뱃갑을 찾았다. 나도 줄래? 비스듬히 누운 채 리처드가 내게로 손을 뻗었다. 그의 손가락 사이에 담배 한 대를 끼워주고, 불을 붙여줬다.   
“조만간 좋은 남자친구 생기길 바랄게.”  
“고마워.”  
그에게 키스했는데, 담배 연기가 눈에 들어가 따가웠다. 눈물이 좀 났다.


	80. Chapter 80

윈체스터 시내를 다녀오고 몸살 걸려 뻗어 통째로 날아간 수요일. 리처드와 나는 침실에 처박혀 입에 사탕이나 물고 있어야 했다. 차라리 잘 된 것이었다. 아프니까 리처드는 유령 생각이 하나도 나지 않는지 보채지 않았으니까. 딱 한 번, 해질녘에 몸을 뒤척이며 무섭다고 이불을 뒤집어쓰고 숨은 것이 다였다. 그리고 목요일, 탈출하기로 했다. 여기선 특별히 할 일이 없기 때문이다. 내가 갖고 온 드로잉 북은 벌써 동이 났다. 난 드로잉 북에다 만하임 저택의 구조를 모두 그려 넣었지만, 보여주고 싶지는 않다. 다시 보고 싶지도 않다. 어쩌다 펼쳐보면 기분이 더러워진다. 특히 목이 잘려 머리 없는 조각상 그림을 들여다보고 있으면 누가 내 목을 도끼로 찍을지도 모른다는 생각에 섬뜩해진다. 이건 괜한 말이 아니다. 사는 게 행복에 겨워 내가 과연 이렇게 행복해도 괜찮은 걸까, 같잖은 마음을 먹고 일부러 더러운 기분에 빠져들 생각이 아니라면, 관두는 것이 좋다. 그런데 누가 그런 병신 같은 생각을 할까? 그런 병신 같은 감상에 젖는 사람이 있기는 할까? 있다면 존나 부럽다고 진심으로 말해주고 싶다. 

나는 손이 심심해서 아침을 먹고 그레이스에게 부탁해 오래 묵은 낡은 노트 한 권을 받았다. 파란색으로 칸을 채운 모눈종이였는데, 습기를 먹어 눅눅했지만 그럭저럭 쓸 만했다. 연필로 선을 그어보니까 물을 먹어서 연하게 나왔다. 상한 굴을 보는 기분이었다. 정말 그랬다. 상한 굴처럼 흐린 회색으로 나왔다. 비린내 까지 났다. 비위가 상해서 만년필을 꾹꾹 눌러 쓰니까 잉크가 거미줄처럼 죄다 번졌다. 만년필은 집어 치우고 연필을 쓰기로 했다. 못 알아 볼 바에야 상한 굴이 나으니까. 난 거기에다 탈출 계획을 적었다. 해가 질 때까지 숲에 들어가서 나오지 않기로 한 것이다. 탈출을 계획하고 리처드와 나는 옷을 단단히 갖춰 입었다. 날씨가 몹시 추워졌으므로. 저택 안은 난방을 꾸준히 하고 있었지만 오래 된 건물이라 외풍이 심해 새벽이면 추워서 잠에서 깰 정도였다. 게다가 리처드의 방은 다른 곳 보다 더 추워서, 입김까지 서렸다. 새벽이면 나는 차갑게 식은 잠든 리처드의 몸이 다시 따뜻해질 때까지 꽉 끌어안고 있어야 했다. 몸이 식으니까 호흡도 느려져서 마치 죽은 사람 같았다. 서서히 몸이 풀리고 호흡이 나와 비슷한 속도가 되고 나서야 안심하고 다시 눈을 붙일 수 있었다. 나는 그레이스가 일부러 그런 건 아닐까 생각한다. 그 늙은 여자는 리처드가 몸이 편한 걸 잠자코 보질 못했으니까. 여기서 한 달을 지낸다면 리처드는 죽어서 관에 누워 나올 것이다. 난 그것을 바라진 않는다. 

우리의 탈출은 비밀리에 계획한 것이었으므로 조심스러울 필요가 있었다. 그레이스와 더글라스의 눈을 피해 도둑처럼 살금살금 부엌으로 들어가 점심으로 먹을 것들을 바구니에 꾸렸다. 아직도 기억하고 있는데, 주먹만 한 치아바타 두 덩이와 건포도가 들어간 커다란 깜빠뉴 한 덩이었다. 그건 대체 어떻게 구웠나 궁금할 정도로 무지막지하게 컸다. 길이가 내 손목부터 팔꿈치 까지 왔다. 바게뜨를 만들려다 실패한 건 아닐까, 하는 생각이 들었다. 그리고 에멘탈 치즈 한 덩이와 향신료를 잔뜩 쳐서 훈제한 닭가슴살, 나이프, 포크, 와인 한 병, 꼭지 부분이 누렇게 뜬 밀가루가 든 나무 상자 안에 처박혀 있던 사과 두 알을 꺼내 챙겼다. 거기까진 완벽했다. 바구니 뚜껑을 닫으며 우리는 비밀스러운 범죄에 들뜬 마음으로 식당을 나와 뒷문으로 저택을 나가려했다. 그러다 해리에게 들켰다. 그 씹새끼는 담배를 입에 물고 잡다한 서류뭉치들을 손에 든 채 복도에서 우릴 보고 있었다. 두 사람, 뭐해요? 어디 나가는 길인가요? 팔을 내려 서류를 바닥 쪽으로 향하게 하며 물었다. 아, 그게. 나는 말을 더듬거렸고 리처드는 어깨가 축 처져선 해리에게 말했다. 넌 눈치가 없구나. 담배를 비벼 끄고 서류를 옆구리에 낀 채, 제 손바닥을 맞비비며 해리가 작은 목소리로 주변을 살피며 은밀하게 물어왔다. 터너 씨, 혹시 나가실 생각이면 저도 같이 가면 안 될까요? 숨 막혀 죽을 것 같아요. 리처드는 한숨을 쉬며 나대신 대답했다. 밖에 추우니까 옷 더 껴입고 부엌에 들어가서 네가 먹을 거 챙겨 나와. 기다릴게. 말이 떨어지자마자 해리는 얼른 1층으로 올라갔고, 우리는 미리 뒷문을 통해 나와 그를 기다렸다. 낡고 더러운 컨버스 끝으로 괜히 흙을 파며 나는 그 새낀 존나 눈치가 없다고 리처드에게 해리 리히터의 욕을 했다. 그래, 그 애는 눈치가 참 없지. 나를 따라 구두로 흙을 파내며 리처드는 또 한숨을 쉬었다. 키스 할래, 리처드? 슬금슬금 그에게 몸을 붙이며 물었다. 리처드는 대답 않고 바로 내 뺨에 입을 맞췄다. 리처드의 손에 들린 바구니가 기우뚱거렸다. 다시, 제대로 해. 그렇게 말하고 그를 벽에 몰아붙이고 입술에 키스했다. 곧 해리가 올 것 같은데. 얼굴을 피하며 리처드가 말했다. 입 벌려, 당장. 굳게 다문 리처드의 입술을 억지로 벌렸다. 

잠시 후 해리는 야전상의 같은 점퍼를 걸치고 갈색 종이봉투 안에 빵과 먹을 것들을 잔뜩 챙겨 나왔다. 우리는 그것도 바구니에 같이 집어넣었다. 가염버터와 베이글 세 개, 스콘 세 개, 올리브가 든 하얀 빵 한 덩이, 차게 식힌 쇠고기, 오렌지 주스 한 병, 그만 말하자. 하여간 존나 많았다. 그걸 다 집어넣으니까 바구니가 무거워져서 더 이상 리처드는 들 수 없었다. 오렌지 주스는 심지어 들어가지도 않았다. 주스는 해리가 들고, 바구니는 내가 들기로 했다. 이상한 광경이었다. 난 어디에서도 이런 걸 본 적이 없다. 야전상의를 걸치고 스트레이트 진을 입은 남자, 목에 스카프를 두르고 트렌치코트를 걸친 리처드, 검은색 가죽 재킷을 입은 남자. 내 신발은 가장 더러웠다. 내가 신은 컨버스는 아크릴 물감이 묻어 떨어지지 않고 알록달록하게 붙어 있었다. 가장 이상한 것은, 가운데 낀 리처드의 키가 가장 커서 쑥 솟아 삼각형 모양을 만든 것이다. 씹다 뱉은 굴처럼 구질구질한 색을 내는 연필로 이따 삼각형이나 그려야겠다. 우리는 함께 숲으로 걸어갔고, 어귀에 이르자 리처드는 바구니에서 치아바타를 꺼내 작게 조각내어 걸어가며 한 조각씩 떨어트렸다. 뭐하는 거야? 내가 묻자 혹시 길 잃을까봐, 표시하려고. 지나온 길을 뒤돌아보며 대답했다. 그 거 새가 다 쪼아 먹으면 어쩌려고? 내가 말하자 리처드는 멈칫했다. 그러게, 어쩐담. 그는 그 생각을 미처 하지 못했던 것이다. 초조하게 입술을 깨물며 리처드는 울려고 했다. 길을 잃을까봐 무서운 것이다. M, 여기 길은 내가 다 알고 있으니까 너무 걱정하지 마. 해리 리히터가 그런 리처드를 안심시키고 나서야 우리는 다시 걸을 수 있었다. 걸어가면서 리처드는 치아바타를 계속 조각내며 해리와 내게 번갈아 먹여줬다. 자신은 먹지 않았다. 그건 마치 사육사가 먹이를 주는 것 같았다. 윌리웡카 같은 미친 사육사에게 조련당하고 있는 것 같다. 

“분위기 정말 이상하네요.”  
치아바타를 다 먹자, 우리는 입을 열 필요가 없어졌다. 한참을 서로 할 말이 없어 침묵을 지키며 걷다가, 숲 가장자리에 들어서자 으스스한 분위기를 견딜 수 없었는지 해리 리히터가 입을 열었다.   
“그쪽이 끼여서 그래요.”  
내 말에 아랑곳하지 않고 그 새끼는 사람 좋아 보이는 미소를 지으며 물었다.  
“음악이나 들을래요?”  
“뭐? 어떻게요?”  
“PMP.”  
그러더니 주머니에서 PMP를 꺼내 흔들어 보였다.   
“나 그것 좀 빌려줘요. 프렌즈나 보게.”  
“안 돼요. 저도 여기서 버텨야죠. 그리고 프렌즈 다 봐서 지웠어요. 다른 거 보고 있어요.”  
“뭐 보고 있는데요?”  
“CSI 라스베가스요.”  
“나 그것도 존나 좋아하는데. 리처드랑 같이 보게 하루만 빌려줘요.”  
리처드는 질겁했다.   
“안 돼. 무서워, 살인사건도 막 나오잖아. 밤에 잠 못 자. 너희 둘이서 봐.”  
“그럼 M, 셋이서 볼래?”  
해리가 묻자 리처드는 고개를 대번에 저으며 거절했다.   
“그래도 난 잠 못 잘 거야. 너희 둘이서 봐.”  
“그래, 알았어. 안볼 테니까 너무 걱정하지 마, M. 초콜릿 먹을래?”  
주머니에서 초콜릿 바를 꺼내며 해리가 말을 돌렸다.   
“응, 좋아. 고마워.”  
초콜릿 한 조각을 떼어 리처드에게 주며 해리가 터너 씨도 드실래요? 내게 물었다. 아니요, 됐어요. 난 손을 저으며 거절했다. 그는 날 그다지 신경 쓰지 않았다. 예의상 물어 본 것에 불과했다. PMP전원을 켜고 해리는 음악을 틀었다. 뒷면에 스피커를 통해 음악이 흘러나왔다. 아, 씨발. 선곡하는 거 하고는. 난 불만을 털어놓았다. 그가 튼 곡은 One More Kiss Dear이었다. 영화 블레이드 러너의 OST말이다. 이거 명곡인데. 안 좋아하세요? 해리 리히터가 짓궂은 표정을 지으며 내게 물었다. 영화는 존나 좋아해요. 리들리 스콧 존나 끝내줘요. 내 말에 리처드는 미리 귀를 틀어막으며 우리에게 말했다. 에이리언 얘긴 하지 마, 알았지? 블레이드 러너 얘기만 해. 힘줄까지 불거질 정도로 꽉 힘을 준 리처드의 손을 떼어내며 난 그의 귀에다 바람을 불었다. 안할게, 겁먹지 마. 억, 억! 그리고 소리를 지르며 배를 움켜쥐며 몸을 뒤틀었다. 리처드가 깜짝 놀라 날 붙잡고 흔들었다. 왜 그래, 티나? 왜, 왜. 어디 아파? 난 몸을 비틀면서 신음했다. 에이리언이 나오려고 하고 있어……. 좋은 삶이었어, 좆같긴 했지만. 우물쭈물하다 내 이렇게 될 줄 알았지. 일전에 봤던 버나드 쇼의 존나게 멋진 묘비명을 들먹이며 계속 말했다. 날 기억해, 스위티. 내가 죽자마자 다른 놈을 만난다면, 너도 나처럼 죽고말거야. 네 뱃속에도 에이리언이 들어있어. 나하고 섹스 존나 했으니까. 그러니까 끔찍하게 죽고 싶지 않다면 착하게 살아. 적어도 일 년은 날 추모해줘. 리처드에게 발로 정강이를 걷어차였다. 존나 아팠다. K, 수도 없이 말했지만 리처드는 힘이 세다. 바구니를 못들 리가 없다. 약한 척 하는 것이다. 정강이가 아파서 손으로 문지르며 씨발년, 쌍년, 존나게 씨발년, 존나, 아, 씨발, 존나, 리처드 아미티지 시발년, 존나 아파 미친년아, 존나 아프다고, 부러지는 줄 알았네, 시발, 존나, 아, 존나, 내가 진짜 저년을 그냥, 아, 씨발, 내가 구시렁거리자 해리 리히터는 큭큭 거리며 웃었다. 리처드는 화난 얼굴로 나를 노려보며 아무 말도 안했다.

컨버스가 아니라 런닝 슈즈를 신고 나올 걸 그랬다. 오래 걸으니까 얇은 밑창 탓에 발바닥이 아팠다. 숲길은 아스팔트와 달리 푹신푹신했음에도 불구하고 그랬다. 그래서 신발을 질질 끌며 어기적어기적 걸었다. 구두를 신은 리처드는 발목까지 삐어서 나보다 더 아플 법도 한데, 그렇게 걷지 않았다. 발끝을 오므리고 가볍게 발바닥의 앞부분만 갖다 대고 미끄러지듯이 걸었다. 발소리도 거의 들리지 않았다. 잠깐 잠깐 멈춰서 미간에 주름을 잡으며 아픈 발목을 문지르긴 했지만, 결코 추하게 흐트러진 걸음을 보여주진 않았다. 언제나 그랬다. 다리를 절더라도 의도한 것처럼 끝내주게 걸었다. 보여주고 싶다. 그게 얼마나 사람을 넋 놓게 만드는지. 해리는 다른 노래를 틀지 않았다. 그 곡만 반복해서 틀었다. One more kiss, dear, One more sigh. 하고 반주에 맞춰 리처드가 흥얼거렸다. One this, dear, Is goodbye. 계속해서 나지막한 목소리로 따라 불렀다. For our love is such pain and such pleasure. 해리도 같이 불렀다. That I'll treasure till I die. 난 주머니에 손을 찔러 넣고, 팔에 바구니 손잡이를 걸쳐놓고 감상하며 걸었다. 리처드 옆에 선 해리가 내 쪽으로 고개를 들이밀며 슬쩍 눈치를 준다. 나 노래 존나 못 불러서 안 돼요, 노래를 망치기 싫어서 소리 내지 않고 입모양으로 말했다. So for now, dear, Au revoir, madame. 해리는 슬그머니 입을 닫았다. 리처드 혼자 흥얼거렸다. But I vow dear, not farewell. For in time we may have all love's glory. Our love story to tell……. 그러다 어느새 자기 혼자 노래를 부르고 있단 걸 깨닫고 얼굴을 붉히며 손으로 제 뺨을 문질렀다. 부끄러워했다. 마저 불러주라, 그의 어깨에 턱을 괴며 부탁했다. 부끄럽단 말이야, 리처드는 고개를 푹 숙이고 숨고 싶어 했다. 

나는 하늘을 올려다보았다. 날씨가 지독히 춥긴 했지만, 맑았다. 거기서 나는 비행기를 찾았다. 만약 이 곳을 지나간다면, 불을 피워 제발 날 좀 구해달라고 팔을 저을 것이다. 목이 뻐근해지도록 간절히 찾았지만 비행기는 한 대도 지나가지 않았다. 새도 지나가지 않았다. 여긴 지나치게 조용했다. 이런 곳이니 유령이 돌아다니고 있단 헛소리를 할 만하다. 사람은 아무것도 없는 것 보단 무서워도 좋으니 뭐라도 있길 바라는 법이니까. 무서운 건 견뎌도 외롭고 쓸쓸한 건 못 견디는 게 사람이다. 여기까지 오는데 사십분은 족히 걸은 것 같다. 우리는 드디어 마땅한 장소를 찾아 멈췄다. 풍경이 좀 달랐다. 다른 곳보다 나무들 키가 작고 야트막했는데, 딱 한그루만 키가 컸다. 그 나무엔 그네가 매달려 있었다. 여름이면 나무 그늘 밑에 자리를 깔았겠지만, 조금이라도 햇볕을 쬐기 위해 우리는 평평한 곳에다 자리를 깔았다. 여기 와서 시계로 전락한 모바일을 꺼내 시간을 확인하니 12시 3분이었다. 괜찮게 도착한 것이다. 해리와 내가 바구니에 든 먹을 것들을 꺼내며 점심을 준비할 동안 리처드는 그네에 앉아있었다. 그네를 타진 않았다. 발끝을 세워 몸을 지탱하고 가볍게 흔들며 흔들거림을 즐겼다. 줄을 잡은 손목이 불안하게 꺾여 있어 나는 조마조마했다. 그는 손목이 지나치게 가늘었던 것이다. 발목도 마찬가지였지만. 지금쯤 그레이스가 우릴 찾고 있겠네요, 가지고 온 접시 위에 잘게 썬 소고기를 모양을 내 올리며 해리가 말했다. 어쩌면 더글라스가 어깨에 도끼를 걸치고 돌아다니고 있을지도 몰라요. 아니면 사냥용 엽총을 매고요. 오래 걸은 탓에 목이 말라서 나는 오렌지 주스의 뚜껑을 열며 대답했다. 그 늙은이가 총기사고로 자기 발이나 쏘았으면 좋겠네요, 못 돌아다니게. 해리는 하하, 웃었다. 더글라스를 별로 안 좋아하시는 눈치네요. 나는 가까이 가면 늘 코를 찔렀던 그 남자의 지독한 체취를 떠올리며 코를 틀어막았다. 술 냄새 나서 싫어요. 해리는 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다. 그렇긴 하죠. 멀쩡한 정신일 때도 별로 없고. 늘 술에 취해있거든요. 그도 더글라스를 그다지 좋아하지 않는 것 같다. 그는 여기서 가장 별로였다. 과묵한 체 하지만, 경박스러운 구석이 있었다. 그리고 힘을 과시하고 싶어 했다. 내가 역겨워하는 부류이다. 

점심을 먹으며 우리는 한적함을 즐겼다. 이런 기분은 오랜만이었다. 겨우 살만했다. 리처드는 엎드려서 먹는 둥 마는 둥했다. 배가 고픈 것보다 오래 걸어 발목 아픈 게 거슬리는지 잘 먹질 못했다. 해리가 가져온 올리브가 든 흰 빵을 반으로 뜯어 입술로 가져가긴 했지만 거의 먹지 않았다. 고작 와인으로 입술을 축이는 게 다였다.  
“여긴 초여름이 차라리 나은데. 아니면 늦봄.”  
혀끝으로 윗니를 두드리며 리처드가 말했다.  
“맞아, 그 땐 꽤 봐줄만하지.”  
와인을 한 모금 마시며 해리가 동감했다. 궁금해져서 그에게 물었다.   
“어떤데요?”  
“딱 저기요, 항상 나비가 무리지어 다니거든요. 나비가 무리지어 있는 걸 본 적 있으신가요? 벌이 아니라 나비요. 매해 그래요, 매해.”  
손으로 그네 근처를 가리키며 해리가 말했다.   
“한 번도 못 본 것 같은데.”   
“저 자리에 꽃이 흐드러지게 펴요. 나비는 항상 그 곳에 있어요. 스위트피가 피는데 보라색, 복숭아색, 흰색, 굉장하죠. 조금만 더 뒤로 걸어 들어가면 돌능금나무가 있는데 그 밑에 수선화와 작약이 펴요. 그건 여름에 보는 게 좋죠. 작약 꽃이 꼭 폭탄처럼 꽃잎이 벌어져요.”  
그 나름대로는 신경 써서 한 대답이었지만, 난 이해할 수 없었다. 스위트피가 어떻게 생긴 꽃이었더라? 자주 들어는 봤는데 모르겠다. 내가 확실하게 아는 꽃은 장미와 팬지, 데이지가 전부다. 나무는 플라타너스, 포플러. 아, 백합도 안다. 그러니까 정말 조금밖에 모른다.   
“나 나무나 꽃 이름 잘 몰라요.”  
그렇게 대답하며 딱 한 덩이 남은 치아바타에 버터를 발랐다. 엎드려 있던 리처드가 몸을 돌려 내 쪽으로 굴러왔다. 그리고 내 다리 위에 머리를 누이며 키득키득 웃었다.   
“네가 자주 하는 말대로 존나게 끝내준다고 생각해.”  
“리치, 오늘 기분 좋은가보네.”  
그의 턱을 꽉 쥐며 말했다. 리처드는 계속 웃었다. 나는 내 천사가 웃는 것만으로도 탈출을 감행한 보람을 느꼈다.  
“정말 끝내줘. 5월이랑 6월이 제일 좋아. 그레이스가 화관만 안 만들면.”  
“뭔 소리야?”  
으, 리처드는 앓는 소릴 내며 손으로 자기 얼굴을 감췄다. 다시 손을 걷고 잔뜩 찌푸린 얼굴로 말했다.  
“항상 화관을 만들어서 내 머리에 씌우려고 한단 말이야. 꽃가루 때문에 코가 간지러운데. 카메라 들이밀면 최악이야. 꼭 사진까지 찍으려 해. 어렸을 때 부활절에 당나귀 탈 쓰고 사진 찍었던 것보다 더 끔찍해.”  
“M, 나 네가 화관 쓴 사진 있어. 지갑에 갖고 다니는데.”  
잠자코 리처드의 말을 들으며 먹는 데 집중하던 해리가 입안에 든 것을 삼키고 끼어들었다. 리처드는 화들짝 놀라며 몸을 일으켰다. 그리고 해리의 주머니를 뒤지려 했지만 지갑은 없었다. 해리는 능청스러운 표정을 지으며 소리 없이 웃었다. 소득 없는 빈손을 해리의 주머니에서 꺼내 주먹을 꽉 쥐며 리처드는 애원하다시피 해리에게 말했다.   
“제발, 007. 너 아직도 갖고 있구나. 내가 찢어버리라고 부탁했었잖아. 그레이스는 대체 왜 너한테 그 사진을 준 건지 모르겠어. 네 머리 긴 사진과 바꿀래? 런던 돌아가면 줄게.”  
“아냐, 안 바꿀래. 나한테 불리한 조건인 것 같아.”  
“네가 요즘 만난다는 여자한테 그 사진 보내 버릴 거야.”  
분한 표정을 지으며 리처드가 협박했지만 안 먹혔다.   
“괜찮아, 네가 그럴 줄 알고 내가 갖고 있는 사진을 미리 보여줬어. 치부는 드러내는 게 낫지.”  
요즘 만난다는 여자? 해리 리히터의 개인적인 일에 대해선 거의 알고 있는 게 없었으므로 나는 그에게 직접 묻기로 마음먹었다.  
“여자 만나요?”  
“예.”  
“사귀는 거예요?”  
“아니요, 그냥 알고 지내는 거예요. 좋은 여자긴 하지만, 사귈 마음은 없어요. 가깝게 지내는 게 다지.”  
내 생각에 그는 무성애자인 것 같다. 그는 성적인 것에 일체 관심이 없어 보인다. 섹스는커녕 연애도. 적당히 사람들 눈에 띄지 않도록 대화에 끼어들고, 맞춰주기 위해 취하기는 하지만 결코 빠져들진 않을 것 같다. 나와 달리 더럽게 담백하다.   
“정말 여자를 만난다고요?”  
“그럼 제가 게이라고 생각하시나요?”  
웃음을 터뜨리며 그가 반문했다.   
“게이 아니에요?”  
“아닌데요. 그러는 터너 씨는요?”  
“아니에요. 아닌 것 같아요.”  
다시 내 무릎에 머리를 누인 리처드의 얼굴을 내려다보며 나는 곰곰이 생각했다. 역시 아직은 잘 모르겠다. 리처드는 시큰둥하게 내가 입은 재킷을 손으로 만지작거리며 입을 열었다. 여전히 노래는 흘러나오고 있었다. 마찬가지로 One more Kiss, Dear이다. 오늘 내로 가사를 다 외울 것 같다. 구석자리에 세워놓은 PMP가 꼭 구식 라디오처럼 보였다.   
“난 게이 맞아. 인정하기로 했어. 계속 남자만 만났으니까. 게이 맞아. 아니면 바이섹슈얼이거나. 여자와 잘 수만 있다면 바이섹슈얼이라고 확실히 말할게. 하지만 아직은 여자하고 못자겠어.”  
난 리처드의 코를 꽉 눌렀다. 볼 때마다 누르고 싶은 충동이 일었는데, 그 순간 참을 수 없었다. 문득 그의 형이 말한 리처드의 성애가 떠올랐다. 무엇도 아니라던. 리처드는 무성애자는 아니다. 정말 아무것도 아니다.   
“아니, 리치. 넌 호모섹슈얼도 헤테로섹슈얼도 심지어 바이섹슈얼도 아니야.”  
“그럼 뭐라고 생각해?”  
“그냥 미친년이지, 뭐. 내 미친년.”  
하지만 리처드에게 그의 형과 나눴던 대화에 대해 언급할 마음은 없다. 그건 우릴 다시 불편한 사이로 만들 것이다. 비밀은 반드시 필요하다. 숨겨야 할 것이 있다. 그것을 모조리 드러내면, 관계는 어긋난다. 왜냐면 무서우니까. 모두 다 알면 모두 다 책임져야할 것 같으므로. 전부를 아는 것만큼 무거운 건 없다. 난 가볍게 지내고 싶다. 진지하지만, 진심이지만, 짓눌려 죽고 싶진 않다. 

누워서 뒹굴 거리지만 말고 좀 먹어라, 나는 리처드를 일으켜서 억지로 포크를 쥐어줬다. 이 거 다 먹으면 내가 또 책 읽어줄게. 그를 꼬드기며 음식이 잔뜩 오른 접시 쪽으로 내보냈다. 정말이야? 약속하는 거야? 거듭 내게 확인을 원하며 리처드가 떠듬떠듬 포크를 쥔 손에 힘을 주기 시작했다. 약속할게, 얼른 먹어. 그를 완전히 보내기 위해 손가락까지 걸어야만 했다. 한 귀퉁이에서 리처드가 뒤늦게 점심을 먹을 동안 나는 해리에게 귓속말을 했다. 그 거 당신이 갖고 있다는 사진 말이에요. 저 년 이가 비뚤비뚤 할 때에요, 아니면 싹 갈아치운 다음 찍은 사진이에요? 난 리처드의 비뚤비뚤한 아랫니가 궁금해서 몸이 달아오를 지경이었던 것이다. 해리가 자세를 낮춰 리처드 쪽을 슬쩍 보더니 나와 기꺼이 비밀을 공유하는 것에 동참했다. 당연히 그 전 사진이죠. 리처드가 여기 마지막에 온 게 거의 십년 전인걸요. 근데 잘 안보여요, 아쉽게도. 그래도 잘 보면 보여요, 비뚤비뚤 한 거. 여러 장 갖고 있는데 한 장은 확실히 보여요. 나는 그와 은밀한 거래를 하기로 마음먹었다. 얼마에 팔래요? 터너 씨가 갖고 있는 데이빗 보위 사인 앨범과 바꾸죠. 그 정도 가치는 되니까요. 난 정색했다. 됐어, 안 바꿔. 내가 줄 것 같아? 그냥 저 년 네가 가져. 데이빗 보위랑은 못 바꿔. 야박하시네요, 터너 씨. 우리가 소란스러워지니까 억지로 점심을 먹다 말고 리처드가 우리 쪽을 보며 물었다. 뭐라고 수군대는 거야 너희? 해리와 나는 항복의 표시로 두 손바닥을 들여 보였다. 그리고 말했다. 노래나 불러줘, 리치. 노래나 불러줘, M.

리처드는 노래한다. 그것은 읊조리는 것에 가까웠다. Like the sun, dear, up on high. We'll return, dear, to the sky. And we'll banish the pain and the sorrow. Until tomorrow, goodbye. 갑자기 하늘이 흐려졌다. 그늘이 생겨 사방이 어두워졌는데, 리처드의 동공이 빨갛게 보였다. 플래쉬를 터뜨리고 사진을 찍으면 종종 나타나는 적목현상처럼. 나는 총을 갖고 싶어졌다. 갖고 있어야만 할 것 같았다. 반드시 필요한 순간이 올 것 같았다. 그리고 나는 그 순간 블레이드 러너의 OST중 하나인 Rachel's Song이 생각났다. 

K, 물어볼게.  
넌 네가 정말 사람이라고 생각 해?  
살아있다고 믿어?

5월에 관한 얘기를 했다. 잔뜩 심어 놓은 튤립 구근들이 한 데 모여 무리를 이루는 것에 관한 것이다. 리처드는 애프리코트 뷰티나, 엘리자베스 아덴, 그런 이름들을 말했지만 나는 도무지 알 수 없었다. 나는 꽃에 대해선 아는 게 없다. 하지만 리처드는 꽤 잘 알고 있었다. 길에 핀 금낭화에 대해서도 얘기했다. 분홍색 꽃송이, 희귀한 백색 꽃송이에 관한 얘길 하면서 리처드는 꼭 꿈꾸고 있는 표정을 지었다. 작약과 금낭화 정원을 갖고 싶다는 것이다. 다른 꽃에 대해 얘기를 한다. 물망초, 제비꽃, 그러면서 리처드는 보라색 물망초가 길을 따라 조그만 발을 가진 어린애처럼 땅에 뿌리를 내리고 달랑달랑 꽃잎이 흔들리는 것을 꼭 보아야 한다고 말했다. 6월, 양귀비에 대해 말해주었다. 난 장미는 조금 알아, 라고 내가 말했더니 나무딸기색 양귀비에 대한 얘기를 하다 곧 장미로 화제를 바꿨다. 난 장미는 모르는 것이나 마찬가지였다. 수종에 대해선 하나도 몰랐던 것이다. 아스트리드 그라핀 폰 아이덴베르그, 아스피린 로즈, 오그스트 르느와르, 칼레이도스코프, 레이디 메이안디나, 니나 웨이블, 둡트로쉬, 리처드가 그런 이름들을 줄줄 말하는데 해리만 알아들었다. 좌우지간 내가 말할 수 있었던 것은 장미꽃 화관을 쓴 모습을 꼭 보고 싶었다는 것뿐이다. 리처드는 줄곧 내 다리 위에 머리를 누이고 하늘을 보며 말했고, 나는 리처드가 보고 있는 하늘을 그의 눈을 통해 들여다보았다. 흘러내린 리처드의 머리카락을 손으로 만지작거리며 그의 얼굴을 한참동안 보았다. 왜 그렇게 봐? 리처드가 웃으면서 묻는다. 나는 대답 하지 않았다. 마땅한 말을 찾을 수 없었다. 화관에 관한 얘기가 나오자 해리는 곰곰이 생각에 잠긴 표정으로 말이 없어졌다가 이윽고 입을 열었다. 드리밍에 드림위버를 섞고, 파더스 데이와 테라코타, 코틸리온도 몇 송이 끼우는 게 좋겠어. M, 넌 오렌지색이나 노란색 꽃들은 별로 안 어울리니까. 블루문도 나쁘진 않을 것 같네. 아니다, 오히려 어울릴 것 같아. 나는 그 꽃 이름들을 하나도 몰랐지만, 대강 연보라색이나, 빨간색 꽃들이라는 것을 짐작할 수 있었다. 그걸 대체 어떻게 다 외워요? 내가 묻자 해리는 웃었다. 터너 씨는 그럼 물감 색깔 어떻게 다 외워요? 전 무지개색 말고는 하나도 모르겠어요. 코발트블루와 그냥 파란색의 차이가 대체 뭐죠? 후커스그린과 녹색의 차이는요? 난 대답했다. 존나 파랗고 덜 파랗고 존나 탁하게 초록색이고 덜 초록색인거요. 하나도 못 알아듣겠군요, 터너 씨. 그리고 리처드는 와인을 조금 더 마시기 위해 몸을 일으켰다. 반쯤 남은 병을 들어 잔에 와인을 따르다 멀리서 걸어오는 그림자를 보고 멈췄다. 우리는 모두 그 곳을 쳐다보았다. 그리고 바짝 긴장했다. 처음엔 유령인가 했다. 비틀비틀 걸어오며 지나온 길에 자꾸만 무언가를 흘리고 있었다. 

“아가씨, 참새에요. 아가씨는 동물을 좋아하시죠? 좋은 아침입니다.”  
피터였다. 그의 손엔 죽은 새 두 마리가 들려 있었다. 가슴에 벌어진 상처로 피가 뚝뚝 흐르고 있었다. 부리도 깨져있었다. 납작하게 부서진 거 보니 뼈가 다 깨진 것 같다. 그가 가까이 다가와 인사하자 리처드는 병을 내려놓으며 살짝 고개를 숙여 인사했다.   
“안녕하세요, 피터. 좋은 아침이에요, 내 생각엔 정오가 지난 것 같지만요.”  
해리와 나는 죽은 새를 보자마자 구역질을 했다. 그리 좋은 꼴로 죽지 않은 것이다. 그와 나는 누가 먼저랄 것도 없이 경악하며 손으로 리처드의 얼굴을 가렸다.   
“맙소사, 피터.”  
그건 좆같았다. 왜냐하면 해리 리히터의 손이 내 손 위에 겹쳐졌기 때문이다. 손이 닿자 우리는 쭈뼛거리며 서로의 얼굴을 보았다. 그쪽이 먼저 좀 떼면 안 될까요, 눈으로 그렇게 말했지만 둘 다 손을 떼어 낼 엄두를 내지 못했다.   
“와, 씨발. 미치겠네, 이거.”  
해리와 내가 한 마디씩 하며 이 걸 대체 어떻게 해야 하나, 몸이 묶여 이러지도 저러지도 못하고 죽은 새에 대해 앓고 있자 리처드는 말없이 차분하게 자신의 얼굴을 가린 손을 풀었다. 손이 풀린 해리와 나는 더듬거리며 바닥만 짚었다. 피터가 코앞까지 다가와서 리처드에게 새를 불쑥 내밀었다.   
“아가씨, 참새. 받으시겠습니까?”  
그는 얼굴이 엉망이었다. 땀에 젖은 데다 흙투성이였다. 리처드는 두 손으로 새를 받았다.   
“네, 고마워요. 그러나 이미 죽었네요. 같이 묻어줘요.”  
그리고 오른손으로 죽은 새들의 몸을 덮었다. 다리 하나가 리처드의 손 밖으로 삐죽 나와 있었다. 발목이 꺾여 덜렁덜렁 흔들리고 있었다. 리처드가 피터를 올려다보며 말한다.   
“이런, 당신. 얼굴이 엉망이군요.”  
피로가 역력한 얼굴로 그렇습니까, 하고 말하며 피터는 웃었다. 죽은 새를 묻어 주기 위해 우리는 자리를 대충 정리하고 일어나야만 했다. 

흙이 얼지 않은 곳을 찾아 우리는 좀 걸었다. 많이 걷지는 않았다. 금방 찾아냈기 때문이다. 키 큰 나무 아래 검은 흙들이 발로 조금만 밀어도 푹 들어갈 만큼 부드러웠다. 그러나 그 곳은 그늘이 져서 추웠다. 리처드는 무릎을 구부리고 다리를 옆으로 젖히고 비스듬히 앉았다. 그의 뒷모습에 대해서 얘기하고 싶다. 어깨가 처져서 서글퍼 보였다. 바로 옆에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 피터는 뭐에 홀린 사람처럼 정신없이 흙을 팠다. 헤쳐 놓는 것에 가까웠다. 마구잡이로 파긴 했지만 자꾸만 도로 편편하게 깎아 구덩이가 생길 틈이 없었다. 피터의 손톱 밑에 흙이 끼여 지저분해졌다. 가만, 이러면 끝이 없겠는걸요. 피터의 손을 보더니 그렇게 말하며 리처드는 죽은 새들을 옆에다 내려놓고 빈손에 흙을 담았다. 내가 할까? 묻자 리처드는 웃으면서 괜찮아, 라고 대답했다. 리처드는 구덩이를 깊게 팠다. 가만히 내버려 두었다면 일 미터는 파내려갔을 것이다. 해리가 이제 그만 하는 게 좋을 것 같아, 넌지시 말을 건네서야 파는 것을 멈췄다. 리처드는 다른 짐승이 구덩이를 파고 죽은 새를 꺼내 먹을까봐 일부러 깊게 판 것 같았다. 하지만 다른 놈들이 새를 갈기갈기 찢는 걸 원하지 않는다면 적어도 삼, 사 미터는 파야 한다. 삽 없이는 불가능했다. 리처드는 움푹 꺼진 곳에다 죽은 새들의 몸을 조심스럽게 뉘였다. 나는 헛구역질을 한 번 더 했다. 해리는 아예 고개를 돌려 버렸다. 피터가 그 위로 눈물을 떨어뜨렸다. 왜 울어요, 당신? 리처드가 다정한 목소리로 피터에게 물었다.   
“아가씨는 작은 새 같아요. 할머니도 아가씨를 작은 새라고 부르시잖아요. 아가씨, 작은 새는 잘 죽습니다. 커다란 놈이 낫죠. 그러나 그 놈도 죽습니다. 덩치가 커서 눈에 잘 띄거든요. 내 아가씨, 더운 곳에 가지 마십시오. 사막은 아가씨 같은 분이 갈 곳이 못됩니다. 아가씨는 겨울에 사셔야 해요. 여름은 안 됩니다.”  
“제 생일은 한여름인걸요.”  
“그렇습니까? 그렇다면 그늘. 그늘은 대체 어디 있지. 여기 있구나.”  
그렇게 대답하며 피터는 죽은 새의 몸 위로 흙을 뿌렸다. 이 새는 할아버지가 죽였어요. 할아버지는 편하게 끝내질 않습니다. 할아버지는 꼭 다 으깨버리죠. 부숴버립니다. 박살이 나요. 몸도, 마음도. 새는 죽일 필요가 없었는데 죽였어요. 먹지도 않을 겁니다. 참새는 너무 작으니까. 그리고 할머니가 저녁에 요리할 칠면조를 손질했기 때문에 참새는 필요 없어요. 필요 없는데 죽인 겁니다. 대체 왜 그렇죠? 필요 없는데 왜 죽인 거죠? 죽이지 않아도 이미 다 갖고 있잖아요, 할아버지와 할머니는. 그래요, 이유가 있겠습니까. 참새보다 힘이 세니까 죽일 수 있는 것뿐이겠죠. 자문자답하며 피터는 계속 흙을 부었다. 그러면서 서럽게 끅끅 울어댔다. 이윽고 무덤 흙을 다 덮었을 때, 피터는 너무 울어서 말도 할 수 없을 정도였다. 물을 다 마시지 않아 다행이었다. 와인과 주스에 밀려 거의 입을 대지 않아 물병엔 물이 병목까지 찰랑거리고 있었다. 리처드는 물로 손을 씻고, 손수건에다가도 물을 조금 흘려 적셨다. 그리고 엉망이 된 피터의 얼굴을 닦아주며 그를 위로했지만, 사실은 자신이 위로 받고 싶은 것 같다. 

피터는 리처드에게 쓰러지다시피 기댔다. 애처럼 굴며 울었고, 흐느낌은 가까스로 멈췄지만 더 울고 싶어 했다. 리처드의 어깨에 자기 머리를 마구 갖다 대며 그는 말했다.   
“아가씨 죽고 싶어요. 하지만 죽을 수가 없어요.”  
해리와 나는 담배나 피우기로 했다. 멀찍이 떨어져 동공이 빨간색으로 보이는 정신 나간 사람들을 지켜보기로 했다.   
“같이 죽을까요, 그러면?”  
리처드는 상냥한 목소리로 무서운 말을 했다.   
“아니요, 당신은 오래 사셔야죠.”  
피터의 젖은 머리카락을 쓸어 넘기며 리처드는 알 수 없는 표정을 지었다.   
“당신도, 피터. 그러니 더 이상 죽는 것에 대해선 말하지 마세요.”  
“저는 장애인이에요. 다리가 없어요. 저는 병신입니다.”  
“저도 그래요. 아침은 먹었나요?”  
리처드는 덤덤했다.   
“기억이 안 납니다.”  
“점심 같이 할래요?”  
피터는 거절했다. 그러면서 이미 다 묻은 위에다 자꾸만 흙을 올렸다. 그리고 쌓은 흙을 손으로 주무르며 둥글게 다듬었다. 더블린에서 북쪽으로 30마일쯤 가면 Newgrange라는 곳이 나오는 데, 거기에 봉분을 올려 만든 커다란 무덤이 있다. 나는 그게 문득 생각났다. 보통은 비석만 세우고 마니까, 무덤을 보아도 감흥이 별로 없는데 봉분을 보면 여기 사람 죽어있다고 온몸으로 말하고 있는 것 같아 오싹한 기분에 잠기곤 했었다. 그건 그랬다, 솔직히 말하자면 내 주변 사람이 아무리 죽어도 난 그게 현실적으로 느껴지지 않았다. 늘 보이던 사람이 사라지니까 이제는 못 보는구나, 그게 다였다. 말 그대로 아무것도 없으니까. 하지만 관을 짜고 그 곳에 죽은 사람을 누이고, 흙을 파서 땅에 묻고, 그 위에다 꽃을 주는 짓거리를 하면 사람이 정말 죽었다는 게 갑자기 너무 선명해졌다. 그러면 난 갈피를 잡을 수 없을 정도로 공포에 시달리며 잠을 못 잤다. 죽는 이유는 다 제각각이었다. 사고, 병, 자살, 늙어서. 걸핏하면 사람들이 떠들어대는 아름다운 죽음이라는 것 자체가 개소리라고 생각한다. 다시는 볼 수 없는데, 뭐가 아름답다는 건지 모르겠다. 다시는 못 보면 아무것도 할 수 없는데. 죽은 사람에게 미안했던 것을 사과하고 싶어도 듣지도 못하는데. 내가 정말 더 이상 어쩔 수 없다는 게 확실해져서 그와 하고 싶었던 것, 같이 할 수 있었던 것에 대한 미련이 영영 못 지울 후회가 되어버린다. 마이클 아저씨는 더 살 수 있었다. 더 살면 빚을 다 갚고 홀가분해졌을지도 모른다. 리처드가 이사 오기 전, 옆집에 살던 이름 모르는 여자도 스스로 목을 매달지 않았다면 난 그녀와 지금 영화를 보고 있을지도 모른다. 가능성을 끝장내는 게 아름답기는 씨발, 좆같지.   
“아니요. 새를 묻어요, 마저. 새는 죽었으니까. 저는 전역 당했어요. 저는 필요 없는 사람입니다. 어디에도. 어디에도. 어디에도. 전 일했습니다. 사람을 죽였어요, 제가 죽인 사람은 어린애였어요. 어린애는 죽었다고요, 제가 죽였으니까. 이제 제가 필요 없어졌어요.”  
“마찬가지에요. 난 몸이 망가져 더 이상 쓸 수 없게 되자 폐기처분처리를 받았는데, 죽기 싫어서 도망쳤어요. 언제라도 날 폐기시키기 위해 사람이 찾아오겠죠. 그럼 난 꼼짝없이 죽고 말거예요. 그래서 난 문을 항상 이중으로 잠가요. 문 밖으로 사람이 지나가는 발소리가 들리면 가슴을 졸이며 숨어 있어요. 매일, 매일. 그건 괴로운 일이에요. 발소리가 더 이상 들리지 않아 밖으로 나오면 몸에 기운이 하나도 없어요. 난 아직도 자네는 더 이상 아무것도 할 수 없으니 이제 그만 분장실을 빼라는 악몽에 시달려요. 내 자린 어디에도 없어요.”  
난 그레이스에게서 받은 노트를 꺼내 그들이 하는 말을 대강 받아 적었다. 술을 퍼마시고 싶어졌다. 리처드는 매고 있던 스카프를 풀어 무덤 위에 올렸다. 그리고 돌로 바람에 날아가지 않도록 눌렀다. 

관을 짜줄래?  
돌아가는 길에 리처드가 내게 말했다. 네 관은 안 짜. 내가 대답했더니 리처드는 내 관은 필요 없어, 그건 이미 있으니까. 라고 말하며 웃었다. 해리 리히터는 내내 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그는 드물게 걸으면서 담배를 피웠다. 담배 연기가 그림자처럼 따라왔다.

K, 내가 왜 이 좆같은 곳에 와서 있었던 일들을 이렇게 장황하게 털어놓는지 알아? 팸플릿엔 안 적은 내용이거든. 당신 고집은 알겠는데요, 그래도 이번에는 작품에 대해 코멘트를 남겨주시죠, 라고 갤러리에서 내게 부탁했는데 난 또 거절해야만 했어. 이 걸 대체 어떻게 줄여서 써야 할지 모르겠어. 사람들은 이번에도 내가 아무것도 안 적으니까 또 자기 입맛대로 해석을 하더라. 난 내버려뒀어. 그 인간들은 어차피 말해줘도 몰라. 난 그걸로 돈을 존나 벌었다. 남의 관 짜서 돈을 존나게 벌었어, 씨발. 남의 몸으로 돈을 벌었다고. 그러나 그 돈으로 그에게 해 준 건 아무것도 없다. 난 장사꾼이야, 개새끼라고. 포주나 마찬가지지. 더 나쁜놈일지도 모르겠다. 평균율. Prelude And Fugue No.4 In C-sharp Minor, BWV849 - Praeludium. 난 이 걸 장송곡 대신 들었다. 사람들은 내가 존나 죽음에 대해 예찬이라도 하는 줄 알더라, 씨발. 좆같은 일이다. 난 절대로 그런 인간이 아니다. 미친새끼들이나 죽음에 대해 말하며 황홀한 표정을 짓지. 난 확실하게 말할 수 있어. 내가 그 짓거릴 했던 이유에 대해서 말이야. 난 끝내주고 싶었던 것뿐이었어. 이제 그만 쉬게 해주고 싶었던 게 다라고. 죽은 것에 대해선 지껄이지 않는 게 좋아. 쉬게 내버려둬야 해. K, Praeludium바로 뒤에 나오는 Fuga나 듣자. 바로 뒤에 나오니까. 글렌 굴드의 앨범 기준으로 말이야. 내가 갖고 있는 앨범은 그것 뿐이니까. 그 땐 못 마셨던 술을 지금 다 마시고 있어. K, 나의 K. 나……. 너 때문에 간이 타서 죽을지도 모르겠다. 나 좀 살려주라, 시발년아. 죽을 것 같아. 듣고 있어? 대답 좀 해 봐. 

사치 갤러리에 대해서 좀 더 말해줄게. 내가 여기서 존나 아무것도 안하고 이러고 있으니까 전시를 어영부영 넘어갈 거라고 생각할까봐 미리 말해주는 거야. 전시는 4월 중순이었는데 결론을 말하자면 난 그 전시를 했어. 어떻게든 했어. 그 사이에 있었던 일들에 대해선 벌써부터 말하고 싶지 않아. 그건 존나 코가 돌아갈 때까지 술을 마셔야 할 수 있을 것 같아. 나는 한 사람을 잃었고, 이별을 받아들여야만 했어. 이별은 절대 익숙해질 수 없는 거야. 그 놈의 고양이들이 다 그립군. 잘 살고 있을까. 나이가 많은 녀석도 있었으니 지금은 죽었을지도 모르겠다. 피츠버그는 아직 살아있으면 좋겠다. 이 거 얘기가 갑자기 꼬여버리는데, 내 작업에 대해선 나중에 말하는 게 좋을 것 같다. 간단하게 언급만 하자면 피터와 리처드가 죽은 새를 묻는 것을 보고, 그리고 저택으로 돌아와서 변덕스러운 가스등을 보고 충동적으로 만들어낸 거야. 어설픈 골조를 바로 세우고 살을 붙이기까진 좆같은 일들이 있었어. 관이 하나 있고, 그 안엔 사람 대신 가스등이 누워 있고, 불은 깜빡거리지. 찾아오는 사람들 더러 꽃을 주던지 돌을 주던지 알아서 하라고 내버려뒀어. 사람들은 존나게 꽃을 바치더라. 씨발 다들 하나같이 추모하고 싶은 대상은 있나봐. 우스운 얘기다. 나중엔 꽃에 파묻혀 관이 안보일 정도였어. 작품 이름을 붙여놓는 것도 싫었어. 그래서 벽에 아무것도 안 붙였어. 팸플릿엔 Dear, 이라고 적었지만. 나중에 다시 말할게. 

헤이, 노니, 노니, 노……. 리처드는 꼭 미치면 이 노래를 부른다. 스카프를 버리고 와서 리처드는 더 이상 목의 상처를 가릴 수 없었다. 우리가 돌아오자, 대체 어딜 갔었냐며 한참 찾았다고 그레이스가 시끄럽게 굴다가 그의 목을 보더니 입을 다물었다. 그때까지 리처드는 항상 교묘하게 목을 감췄으므로, 그레이스는 처음으로 리처드의 상처를 본 것이다. 늙은 여자는 리처드가 병자라는 걸 알더니 갑자기 잘해주고 싶은 마음이 생겼는지 리처드에게 간식을 따로 챙겨줬다. 이 거 제가 먹어도 괜찮아요? 리처드는 그레이스가 준 간식을 보며 몇 번이나 물었다. 그레이스는 리처드를 갑자기 떠받들기 시작했다. 리처드가 몹시 피곤해 보인다며 그를 침대에 눕혀놓고, 자신의 다 늙은 손으로 리처드의 마른 손을 자꾸만 어루만지며 애달프게 보는 것이다. 리처드는 사람이 자신을 그렇게 쳐다보는 것을 별로 좋아하지 않는다. 결국 이럴 줄 알았어, 짜증스러운 표정을 지으며 혼잣말했다. 그레이스는 얼른 리처드에게 먹으라고 권하며 말했다. 그럼, 너 먹으라고 준건데. 어서 먹어. 혹시 춥진 않니? 손으로 자신의 쇄골을 매만지며 리처드는 짧게 대답했다. 조금. 곧 그레이스는 두꺼운 이불을 갖다 줬다. 리처드는 이불에 푹 파묻혔다. 이 거 굉장한데, 리처드는 재밌는지 소리 내어 웃었다. 

3시경이었다. 티타임이었다. 저녁을 먹기까진 아직 시간이 꽤 남았다. 리처드와 나는 방에 남아 간식을 먹으며 대화를 나눴다. 해리도 같이 있고 싶어 했지만 그는 그레이스에게 끌려갔다. 우리의 탈출에 대해 자초지종을 들어야겠다는 이유에서였다. 피터는 어디로 갔는지 모르겠다. 더글라스가 데리고 밖으로 나갔는데 그리 좋게 넘어갈 것 같진 않다. 밖에서 뭐가 깨지는 소리가 났다. 리처드는 빵에다 잼을 잔뜩 발라서 내게 줬다. 너 때문에 나 곧 빵빵해질 거야. 터질지도 몰라. 리처드가 주는 대로 먹으면서 나는 말했다. 난 잘 먹는 사람이 좋아. 넌 잘 먹잖아, 그래서 좋아. 그러면서 자신도 한 입 먹었다. 나 이거 정말 먹어도 괜찮은가? 아직도 불안한지 내게 다시 한 번 확인했다. 너 먹으라고 준거잖아, 먹어. 그러자 이번에는 입을 조금 크게 벌렸다. 얼른 입을 다물더니 눈을 굴리며 여기저기 본다. 나와 눈이 마주치더니 애처럼 웃었다. 얇은 입술에 미처 삼키지 못한 잼이 묻었다. 그걸 닦아주면서 난 맛있냐고 물었다. 응, 정말 맛있어. 존나 예쁘게 웃어서 난 하마터면 울 뻔했다. 

우리는 그레이스가 모처럼 갖다 준 걸 다 먹진 못했다. 너무 많았던 것이다. 게다가 곧 저녁을 먹으라며 그레이스가 우릴 부를 테니 저녁 들어갈 배는 남겨두는 게 좋았다. 아까 발 질질 끌던데, 발 아파? 묻더니 리처드는 내 발을 주물러줬다. 기분이 이상했다. 그러게 신발 편한 걸 신지 그랬어, 컨버스가 제일 불편한데. 손끝으로 꾹 누르며 말했다. 너도 컨버스 신어? 갑자기 궁금해져서 물었다. 물론. 넌 날 대체 어떻게 생각하는 거야? 내가 그런 건 안 신을 거라고 생각해? 어, 안 신을 것 같아. 그의 신발장에는 컨버스도 몇 켤레 있었지만 신은 모습을 본 적이 없었다. 나 컨버스 좋아해. 로고가 귀엽잖아, 별모양. 마지막으로 내 발을 꾹 누르더니 이윽고 놓아주었다. 화끈거리던 발이 제법 시원해졌다.   
“너 부담스러울까봐 물어보지 못했던 건데. 궁금해서 못 견디겠어. 물어봐도 괜찮아?”  
“뭐가 궁금한데?”  
이번에는 내가 그의 다리를 주물러줬다. 발목 붓기가 그래도 전날 보단 빠져 있었다. 다행이다. 티나. 간지러워, 그렇게 만지지 마. 리처드가 다리를 내게서 빼내기 위해 바동거렸다. 그러니까 이 년은 하여간 몸이 예민해서 건드리면 금방 이런다. 굳이 애무가 아니더라도 몸을 만지고 싶은데 만질 때마다 몸을 뒤틀어대니 내가 어쩔 방법이 없다. 서로 합의를 봤다. 무릎 위로 올라가지 않기로. 무릎 위로 건드리면 난 여기서 그를 당장 엎드리게 하고 그 뒤는 언제나 같다.   
“요즘 작업 구상 어떻게 하고 있는지. 왜 그렇잖아, 하고 있는 것에 대해 누가 물어보면 엄청 부담스러운 거. 나름대로는 열심히 준비하고 있는데 갑자기 검사 받는 기분이야. 조마조마해진다고.”  
그의 말에 공감한다. 시험공부 존나 하고 있는데 엄마가 요즘 공부는 하고 있냐 물어보면 짜증이 나니까. 대체 왜 가만히 내버려두지를 못하는 걸까?   
“솔직히 존나 아무 생각 없었거든?”  
“응.”  
“오늘 좀 생각났어.”  
“정말? 잘됐네. 어떤 생각?”  
기뻐하며 리처드가 물었다. 난 그에게 미안함을 느꼈다.   
“난 또 널 들먹일지도 모르는데 잘 됐다고?”  
모리스가 생각났던 것이다. 내가 받아야 할 비난을 리처드가 다 받았다. 내가 존나 못해서 그 따위로 밖에 못 만든 건데, 욕은 리처드가 먹었다. 모리스와의 최후의 결판에 대해선 말하고 싶지 않다. 난 그 새끼를 기어이 한 대 칠 뻔했고, 카렌이 막았다. 안 막았으면 난 또 돈에 쪼들렸을 것이다. 모리스는 치사한 자식이니까 기어이 날 법정에 세웠을 것이다. 상상만 해도 으스스하다.  
“난 정말 괜찮아. 오히려 기뻐.”  
“너 말 좀 그렇게 하지마라.”  
“왜?”  
“눈물 나니까.”  
목이 멨다. 내가 병신처럼 코를 훌쩍이니까 리처드가 나를 부둥켜안으며 내게 마구 키스했다. 이럴 때면 정말 귀엽다니까, 그렇게 말하면서 뺨이며, 콧잔등이며, 입술이며 전부. 하지 마, 쌍년아. 난 귀까지 벌겋게 달아올라서 리처드에게 짜증을 냈지만 그를 밀어내진 않았다. 솔직히 기분이 존나 좋았기 때문이다. 고마워, 에이단. 정말 고마워. 진심이야, 정말 고마워. 기뻐. 널 사……. 내 몸을 흔들며 또 나를 흥분시키던 리처드가 들뜬 목소리로 말 하다가 갑자기 멈췄다. 그러면서 나를 끌어안은 팔을 풀었다. 널 뭐? 나는 놓치지 않고 그를 붙잡았다. 아무것도 아니야. 그는 내 얼굴을 보지도 못하고 얼굴이 새빨개져선 말을 돌렸다. 뭐라고 말하려고 했던 건데, 얼른. 난 가슴이 터질 것 같았다. 얼른 말해 봐, 리처드를 붙들고 계속 졸랐다. 벼, 별로. 별로. 중요한 것도 아니잖아. 네 전시가 중요하지, 에이단. 나 빵 조금 더 먹을래, 배고프다. 아, 배고파. 리처드는 횡설수설 하면서 스툴 위로 치워놓은 접시에 팔을 뻗었다. 난 놓치지 않고 그의 허리를 꽉 끌어안았다. 리처드는 접시에 닿지도 못하고 엎어져버렸다. 말 안하면 내장 찌그러지게 허리 조를 거야. 내가 협박하니까 웃기만 했다. 몸이 들썩였다. 난 리처드를 마구 간질였다. 얼른 말하라고, 말 안 해? 리처드는 눈물까지 찔끔 흘리며 간지러움을 못 이기고 손으로 나를 마구 때렸다. 하지만 힘이 하나도 없었다. 오히려 간지러웠다. 이러다 침대 박살나는 건 아닌가, 하도 몸부림 쳐서 침대가 흔들리는 게 볼만했다. 그렇게 장난을 치고 있는데 리처드가 내 팔목을 세게 잡더니 굳은 얼굴로 입을 열었다.  
“에이단, 쉿.”  
“뭐야, 갑자기.”  
내가 퉁명스럽게 대답하자 손으로 내 입을 틀어막았다. 그것도 모자라 나를 자신의 품에 꼭 끌어안더니 눈을 감게 했다. 리처드의 심장은 크게 뛰고 있었다. 난 곧 그것이 결코 좋은 의미로 요동치는 것이 아니라는 걸 알았다. 조용히 해, 소리 내지 마. 겁에 질린 목소리로 리처드가 내 귀에 속삭이면서 나를 숨이 막힐 정도로 더 꽉 끌어안았다. 그는 몸을 덜덜 떨었다. 리처드는 숨소리를 참기 위해 입술을 꽉 깨물어야만 했다. 순식간에 조용해졌다. 흔들리던 침대도 없던 일처럼. 누군가 문을 두드렸다. 똑똑, 정확히 두 번. 그러나 인기척은 느껴지지 않았다. 밖에서 말소리가 들렸다.  
“아무도 없나요?”  
상냥한 목소리였다. 처음 듣는 목소리였다. 여자 목소리인지, 남자 목소리인지 분간이 가지 않았다. 기계음처럼 잡음 섞인 소리가 고장 난 라디오처럼 귀를 어지럽혔다. 그 목소리에 아까 전부터 빠르게 뛰던 리처드의 심장이 멎었다. 나는 마음이 시끄러워졌다.  
“아무도 없나요?”  
다시 묻는다. 나는 얼른 나를 안은 리처드를 침대에 엎드리게 했다. 그리고 이불로 그를 숨겼다. 그가 못 나오게 한 손으로 꽉 짓누르고 소리가 난 쪽으로 얼굴을 고정시키고 기다렸다.  
“아무도 없나요?”  
이건……. 억양과 말하는 속도가 똑같다. 반복적이었다. 처음과 조금도 바뀌지 않았다. 상냥하단 건 내 착각이었다. 아무 감정 없는 목소리였다. 나는 오싹해져서 그만 흐, 하고 소리를 내뱉다 얼른 입을 틀어막았다. 손이 떨렸다. 밖에 있는 무언가가 다시 문을 두드렸다. 똑똑. 난 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 없는 체 했다. 똑똑똑. 이번엔 세 번 문을 두드렸다. 나가서 머리를 칠까, 고민하던 차에 알 수 없는 것이 다시 말한다.   
“아쉽게 됐군.”  
그리고 나는 이불을 붙잡고 있는 내 손으로 시선을 돌렸다. 더 이상 문 쪽을 볼 용기가 나지 않아서였다. 리처드가 걱정돼서 이기도 했다. 그가 어찌나 꽉 잡았던지 내 손목엔 손자국이 새빨갛게 남아 있었다. 더 이상 아무 소리도 들리지 않았다. 그래도 나는 가만히 있었다. 리처드도 마찬가지였다. 울음 참는 소리가 이불에 막혔다. 한참 지나서야 나는 침대에서 조심스럽게 일어나 문을 열었다. 바깥 쪽 문손잡이에 물이 흥건했고 바닥에도 물이 떨어져 있었다. 난 리처드가 보기 전에 얼른 소매로 문손잡이를 문질러 닦고, 바닥에 떨어진 물자국도 닦았다. 내가 다시 돌아오자 리처드는 이불을 걷고 몸을 일으켰다. 난 다시 소매를 쭉 잡아 빼야만 했다. 리처드가 입술을 하도 깨물어 피가 맺혀 있었기 때문이다. 입술에 묻은 피를 닦아주니까 리처드가 갑자기 고개를 툭 떨어뜨렸다. 다리에 걸쳐진 이불 위로 핏방울이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 처음엔 천천히 떨어지던 게 갑자기 확 쏟아졌다. 대체 왜 이러지, 코를 손으로 틀어막으며 리처드는 울먹였다. 쑤셔 막을 걸 찾았지만 방 안엔 아무것도 없었다. 씨발, 여기는 대체 제대로 있는 게 뭐지? 난 화가 났다. 리처드에게 잠깐만 기다리라고 말하고 얼른 아래층으로 내려가서 그레이스를 찾았다. 그레이스는 해리와 함께 식당에 있었다. 분위기가 화기애애했는데, 나를 보자마자 침울해졌다. 내 꼴이 그리 볼만한 것 같진 않은 모양이다. 리처드가 코피를 쏟는데, 좀 심해요. 그 말을 하면서 난 그만 주저앉고 말았다. 해리가 나를 일으켰고, 우리는 다시 1층으로 올라갔다. 리처드는 수건 한 장을 다 적실 정도로 피를 흘렸다. 시간이 흐르자 피는 잦아들기 시작했지만, 완전히 다 멎기까지는 한 시간 반이나 걸렸다. 그레이스는 자기 잘못이라고 생각했다. 여자는 어쩌면 좋아, 그렇게 말하며 존나 울었다. 난 이제 와서 그레이스가 울고불고 하는 것이 짜증이 났다. 아침에도 리처드는 새 모이나 쪼고 있었으니까. 피 때문에 옷이 더러워져서 리처드는 웃옷을 벗어야만했다. 나는 어지간하면 그냥 있었으면 했지만, 리처드는 그걸 참지 못한다. 옷에서 피 냄새가 난다고 견디질 못했다. 리처드는 옷을 갈아입게 그레이스에게 나가달라고 부탁했지만, 그녀는 한사코 곁에 있고 싶어 했다. 기운 없는 목소리로 리처드가 말했다. 그렇게 볼만한 게 되질 못해요. 정말인데. 안 봤으면 좋겠어요. 그러나 그레이스는 자리를 뜨지 않았다. 하는 수 없이 리처드는 그녀의 앞에서 옷을 벗어야만했다. 해리가 옷장에서 갈아입을 옷을 갖다 주었고, 리처드는 더러워진 옷을 벗어 어차피 세탁기에 들어갈 옷을 또 반듯하게 갰다. 리처드의 벗은 몸을 보자 그레이스는 입을 다물지 못했다. 거지같은 예수나 찾았다. 해리가 갖다 준 옷을 펴며 리처드는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 나도 아직 해가 저물지 않았는데 리처드의 벗은 맨몸을 본 건 오랜만이었다. 밝은 곳에서야 보긴 봤었다. 전등을 켜놓고. 불과 얼마 전에 상처를 세어주느라 봤었다. 다 세지도 못했었지만. 그러니까 커튼을 걷고 들어오는 자연광 아래서 본 건 오랜만이었다. 난 오늘 날씨가 맑은 것을 저주하고 싶어졌다. 흐렸다면 이렇게 또렷하게 보이지 않아 괜찮았을 텐데. 옷을 입기 위해 팔을 드니까 옆구리가 엉망이었다. 등이라고 깨끗한 건 아니었지만. 제일 좆같은 건, 뭐로 벤 건지 여태 보라색으로 갈비 뼈 아래 부어 있는 커다란 흉터다. 난 리처드와 처음 섹스하면서 저 흉터를 봤었다. 아직도 왜 생긴 상처인지 모른다. 묻지도 못했다. 묻고 싶지도 않았고. 이윽고 옷을 갈아입고 리처드는 왜 그런 눈으로 봐요, 울려고 하네. 그레이스에게 상냥하게 말했다. 난 더 이상 참을 수가 없었다. 아까 전부터 화가 나서 미칠 것 같았는데, 여자는 울고나 있고 남자는 말이 없었다. 모든 것이 확실해진다. 결코 넘을 수 없는 벽이 생겼다. 못 보고 있다가, 이제야 볼 수 있었다. 저 년놈들은 어차피 그런 인간들이었다. 웃고, 떠들고, 잘 지내봐야 결국은 저럴 사람들이다. 그런데도 리처드는 담담했다. 

“이제 됐지? 만족해요? 존나 구경거리 났네. 보고 있으니까 재밌나 봐. 씨발, 같잖으니까 둘 다 나가요.”  
그레이스와 해리를 문 쪽으로 떠밀면서 나는 말했다. 그들은 순순히 나가줬다. 자기들이라고 별 수 없었던 것이다. 기분이 침울해졌다. 이리 와, 에이단. 리처드가 나를 불렀다. 난 문을 소리가 날 정도로 세게 닫고 얻어맞은 개새끼처럼 절뚝거리며 걸어갔다.   
“난 오늘 기분이 정말 좋아, 에이단. 그러니까 너까지 그런 얼굴 하지 마.”  
나를 끌어안으며 리처드가 말했다. 난 울컥했다.   
“좋긴 뭐가 좋아, 미친년아. 코피나 질질 흘려놓고.”  
“너도 코피 엄청 흘렸었잖아. 요즘은 안 흘리지만.”  
내 등을 손으로 문지르며 리처드는 소리 내어 웃었다. 난 방금 갈아입은 리처드의 옷을 또 더럽히고 말았다. 우는 건 괜찮은데, 내 옷에 코는 풀지 마. 리처드가 장난이랍시고 말했다. 짜증나서 리처드의 등을 손으로 꼬집으려고 했는데 하도 말라비틀어진 덕분에 살이 안 잡혀서 꼬집질 못했다.   
“나 아픈 게 아니라 겁먹어서 코피 흘린 거야.”  
다 헐어버린 자기 코를 내 어깨에다 묻으며 리처드는 계속 실없는 소릴 했다.   
“그래, 알겠다. 겁쟁이. 겁은 존나 많아.”  
“코 따갑다.”  
작은 목소리로 칭얼거리듯이 말하며 리처드는 갑자기 내 머리카락을 잡아 당겼다.   
“아프잖아, 뭐하는 짓이야?”  
“하도 신기해서.”  
“뭐가?”  
“스프링 같다. 봐봐, 금방 돌아와. 나 너처럼 심한 곱슬머리는 처음 봤어.”  
또 내 머리카락을 잡아당겼다. 재밌으면 마음대로 해라. 갖고 놀라고 머리를 아예 대줬더니 금방 흥미를 잃었는지 더는 잡아당기지 않았다. 우글우글 젖은 자기 옷을 팽팽하게 펴며 리처드는 무릎을 모으고 앉았다. 벗은 거 보여줘서 창피해, 볼만한 몸은 아닌데. 그리고 발가락으로 침대 시트를 꽉 그러쥔다. 난 리처드의 발등에 일어선 핏줄을 손으로 만져보며 말했다. 아니야, 존나 예뻐. 허리는 좀 통짜지만. 좀 두껍긴 하지. 너 허리 두꺼워, 리처드. 그러자 기분 나쁜지 리처드가 팔꿈치로 나를 쳤다. 뭐? 그러는 넌? 이 미친년은 항상 자기 입으로는 자기 못생겼다고, 별로라고, 늙었다고, 이상하다고 지껄이면서 막상 남이 그래 너 존나 못생겼어, 그러면 서운해서 죽으려고 한다. 입술만 깨물면서 흘겨보는 게 존나 우스워서 가끔은 나도 놀렸다. 아직도 자국이 남은 손목을 돌리며 나는 씩 웃었다. 너보단 내가 낫지, 병신. 난 그런 말밖엔 할 수 없었다. 사실은 다른 말을 해주고 싶었다. 위로도 해주고 싶었고, 유령 같은 거 없다고 겁먹지 말라고 안심도 시키고 싶었고, 존나 잘 해주고 싶은데 하나도 못했다. 그런데 리처드는 자긴 오늘 정말 행복하다고 말한다. 나 덕분에 행복하다고. 바보 같은 년, 불쌍한 년. 난 결국 널 팔았는데.


	81. Chapter 81

그레이스가 저녁 식사를 방으로 가져다주었다. 그녀는 아직도 울고 싶어 했다. 여자의 얼굴에 잡힌 주름마다 낡은 변명이 매달려 있었다. 나는 짜증이 치밀었다. 고맙다는 인사만 건성으로 내뱉고 바로 문을 닫아 버렸다. 다행히도, 이런 말을 한다는 것 자체가 우습다. 그레이스가 가져다 준 것은 새 모이가 아니라 사람 먹을 것이었다. 그레이스 오늘 정말 의외네, 저녁 식사가 담긴 접시를 보며 리처드가 말했다. 난 그가 퍽 안쓰러워졌다. 하지만 내색하진 않았다. 그는 동정 받는 걸 싫어하니까. 우리는 곧바로 먹으려고 하였지만 다 식을 때까지 거의 먹을 수 없었다. 포크에 식어서 말라붙은 음식이 지저분해질 때까지. 그와 나는 이미 배가 너무 불렀던 것이다. 어쨌든 우리는 저녁을 조금 손댔고, 오늘 내로 이것을 끝낼 수 없다는 것을 깨닫자 곧바로 그걸 복도에다 그냥 치워놨다. 아래층으로 내려가고 싶은 마음이 조금도 없었다. 내려가면 부대껴야할 사람들이 벅찼다. 그 년놈들은 계속 나를 열 받게 만들고 있었다. 나는 그 자식들의 지갑을 찢어버리고 싶은 충동을 참아야만 했다. 저 것만 어떻게든 해버린다면, 내가 놈들과 할 만해지진 않을까 하는 좆도 안 되는 생각에서였다. 

저녁을 먹고 리처드는 샤워를 했다. 리처드가 샤워를 할 동안 이번에도 나는 욕실에 의자를 갖다놓고 앉아 복도를 노려보았다. 가스등이 오락가락했다. 나는 가스등에 대해선 잘 모르지만, 정신 나간 사람처럼 이 정도로 오락가락 하는 것은 배관에 문제가 있는 것 같다. 불이 완전히 확 나가자, 흠뻑 젖어있던 문손잡이가 불현듯 떠올랐다. 그러나 내가 낮에 찾아왔던 알 수 없는 것에 대해 여전히 공포를 느끼고 있는 것은 아니다. 나는 점점 그것의 정체가 궁금해졌다. 유령인지 질 나쁜 장난인지를 밝혀내고 싶어진 것이다. 에이단, 거기 있어? 아직 안 갔지? 날 혼자 두지 마. 물소리가 멎고 리처드가 나를 찾았다. 나는 불이 다시 들어올 때 까지 리처드의 젖은 손을 잡고 있어줬다. 몇 분 동안 완전한 어둠 속에서 몸을 웅크리고 리처드는 소리죽여 울었다. 괜찮아, 나 여기 있어. 겁내지 마, 아무 일 없을 거야. 나는 그렇게 말하면서 옷이 젖는 것도 신경 쓰지 않고 리처드를 끌어안았다. 

샤워를 하고나서 리처드는 일찍 잠자리에 들 준비를 했다. 리처드는 낮에 코피를 그만큼 쏟아낸 탓에 평소보다 더 심한 피로를 느끼고 있었다. 낮부터 혈색 하나 없이 창백한 얼굴이 몹시 지쳐 보였다. 가스등에 시달려서인 것 같기도 했다. 그는 복도를 지나오면서 자꾸만 먼 곳을 응시하며 저기에 무언가가 서있다는 말을 했다. 리처드의 말을 듣고 나도 같은 곳을 보았지만, 나는 아무것도 볼 수 없었다. 침대에 눕자마자 이불을 턱 끝까지 덮어쓰고 리처드는 내게 여기서 있었던 옛날 얘기에 대해 해주었다. 이건 리처드의 습관 중 하나였다. 그는 잠들기 전 꼭 얘기를 하다 잠들곤 했다. 사람 사이엔 대화가 중요하다는 게 리처드의 의견이었다. 그는 화제가 없으면 뭐라도 만들어내서 반드시 대화를 했다. 잠에 취해 나른한 목소리로 말하고 있는 리처드의 모습은 볼만했다. 반쯤 감긴 눈과, 시간이 지날수록 천천히 달싹이는 입술, 무뎌진 발음과 느린 동작들이 나를 흥분시키곤 했었다. 그러다 보면 리처드는 언제나 먼저 눈을 감아버렸다. 그러나 아직 잠들진 않았다. 내가 잠들어가는 그의 눈꺼풀에 입을 맞추면, 그는 이윽고 잠이 든다. 잠든 그를 끌어안고 나도 잠을 청했다. 규칙적으로 오르락내리락 거리는 가슴 위로 이따금 귀를 가져가면서. 때로 리처드는 심장이 멎는다. 그럼 나도 멎을 것 같았다. 

나는 내가 화관에 대해 좀 더 구체적으로 상상할 수 있도록 그가 가급적 낮에 했던 꽃에 대한 얘기나 마저 하길 바랐지만 공교롭게도 리처드가 꺼낸 얘기는 빌어먹을 유령에 관한 것이었다. 리처드는 아주 어릴 때부터 이곳에 왔었고, 자신은 유령에 관한 얘기를 듣기도 전에 여기서 유령을 보았다고 말했다. 이 곳에 유령이 있다는 얘기는 자신이 먼저 이상한 걸 보았다고 그레이스에게 말을 꺼낸 뒤에야 알게 된 것이라고 했다. 제일 처음 본 것이 호숫가였고, 그 다음이 숲, 그 밖에는 복도. 얘기를 듣자니 유령은 발이 존나게 넓은 년인 것 같다. 그리고 대단한 체력을 가진 것이 틀림없다. 이 존나 넓은 곳을 그렇게 돌아다닐 수 있으니 말이다. 나와 함께 담배를 피우면서 유령에 관해 말해주던 리처드는 의외의 말을 꺼냈다. 처음엔 유령을 그다지 무서워하지 않았다는 것이다. 지랄마라, 네가 안 무서워할 리가 없어. 내가 면박을 주니까 얼굴을 붉히며 맞아, 무섭긴 했는데……. 주춤거리더니 물론 무섭긴 했지만 이 정도까지는 아니었다고 했다. 유령은 항상 자신과 일정한 거리를 두고 있었고, 더 이상 다가올 생각이 없는 것처럼 보였고, 어쩐지 측은한 인상을 받았기 때문이라고 했다. 그럼 대체 언제부터 이렇게 무서워하기 시작한 건데? 내가 묻자 리처드는 후우, 담배만 몰아 피웠다. 엎드려서 스툴에 올려놓은 쟁반을 찾았다. 쟁반 위엔 술병과 잔이 있었다. 너 약은? 며칠째 리처드가 약을 먹는 것을 본 적이 없었으므로 나는 덜컥 겁이 났다. 아침에 먹었어, 둘러대며 리처드는 잔에 술을 따랐다. 그리고 엎드린 채 등을 곧추세우고 네발로 걸어 다니는 동물이 물을 마시는 것처럼 할짝거렸다. 그건 존나 끝내주게 섹시했다. 실크로 만든 드레싱 가운이 몸에 달라붙어 길게 잡힌 근육과 뼈가 드러난 곳이 그림자가 졌는데 매끄럽게 움직였다. 나는 참지 못하고 허벅지 뒤쪽부터 손으로 리처드의 뒷목까지 쓸어 올렸다. 리처드는 시트를 그러쥐며 거의 입술만 축이고 잔을 침대 옆 콘솔에 두고서는 다시 베개에 머리를 뉘이며 또 흐릿해지기 시작하는 가스등을 보자 눈을 감아버렸다. 눈을 감은 채 말을 이어갔다.

“올리비아라고, 해리에겐 누나가 한 명 있는데.”  
나는 리처드의 옷 사이로 손을 집어넣어 그의 맨 몸을 더듬으며 얘기를 들었다.   
“알아, 들었어.”  
“처음부터 사이가 안 좋았던 건 아니야. 좋은 사이도 아니었지만, 경멸하거나 끔찍해하지는 않았지. 처음에 올리비아는 날 불쌍하게 여기기까지 했어. 싫어하면서도 말이야. 오히려 올리비아는 CC와는 사이가 좋았어. 둘은 좀 비슷한 면이 있었지. 공통된 관심사도 있었어. 날 괴롭히는 걸 좋아하는 거 말이야, 난 언제나 당하고 살았다고 두 사람에게.”  
그 얘길 하면서 리처드는 즐거워보였다. 기막히게 멋진 미소를 지었다. 그리고 천천히 눈을 떴다.  
“마저 얘기해 봐.”  
“아주 예전이야. 가물가물하네, 내가 너랑 비슷한 나이였던 것 같은데. 다 같이 여름에 이 곳에 온 적이 있었어. CC와 나는 여름 휴가였고, 왜 그렇게 쳐다봐? 나도 직업이 있었다고, 일정한 수입이 들어오는 직업 말이야. 휴가인 건 그 사람도 마찬가지였지. 휴가를 이런 데서 보내다니, 말도 안 돼. 난 CC와 함께 이탈리아에 가고 싶었었다고. 좀 무리해서 비행기 티켓까지 예매했는데 취소해야만 했어. 여하튼 난 그 때만해도 유령이 이렇게까지 두렵진 않았어. 나도 젊었잖아, 맨 처음 유령을 보았을 때처럼 어리지도 않았고. 어리지도, 늙지도 않은 말 그대로 젊은 시절이었지.”  
“넌 입버릇이 난 늙었어, 이지만 내가 보기엔 아직도 젊은 것 같은데?”  
“그렇게 생각해주니 고마워. 하지만 내가 늙은 건 사실이야. 그 때는 정말 젊었어. 에이단, 넌 술 안 마실래? 나만 마시려니 좀 그러네.”  
“좋아.”  
나도 잔에 술을 넘치기 직전까지 따랐다. 지금은 술을 별로 마시고 싶진 않았지만, 리처드가 마시고 있으니 같이 마셔줘야만 할 것 같았다. 술을 안 마시는 사람을 두고 술을 마시는 건 굉장히 불편한 일이다. 술에 거나하게 취해 나는 잔뜩 흐트러져 있으면 더 그렇다. 멀쩡한 정신인 사람이 날 어떻게 볼까, 날 존나 우습게보지는 않을까 괜한 생각까지 들게 만든다. 그러나 나는 혼자 취해있는 것도 좋아한다. 사는 게 좆같아질 때면 취해서 잠드는 것만큼 좋은 일도 없을 것이다. 나는 단지 술을 마시면서 상대와 같은 시간을 써버리는 것을 좋아한다. 이건 괜한 말이 아니다. 그러고 나면 그 사람과 가까워진 기분이 든다. 어디까지나 나 혼자만의 생각이긴 했지만.  
“가스등은 그 해부터 이렇게 흐릿해지기 시작했어. 그 전까진 아니야. 너도 봐서 알다시피 배관이 낡았고, 베이커 부부는 우직하게 집을 지키고는 있지만, 집을 그렇게 꼼꼼하게 관리하는 사람들은 아니어서인지 보면 여기저기 보수할 곳들이 있는데도 가만히 내버려두더군. 그래서인 것 같아. 다시 생각하니 정말 무서운데. 그 전까진 없던 말소리, 발자국 소리, 복도에 떨어진 물, 깜빡이는 가스등은 날 미치게 만들었어. CC는 유령이 궁금하다고 심지어 한밤중에 나를 데리고 밖으로 나가려고까지 했었어. 당연히 난 처음엔 싫다고 버티다가 CC에게 억지로 끌려 나가야만 했어. 다행히 CC와 함께 나갔을 땐 유령을 보지 못했어. 그 다음날 낮에 나 혼자 숲을 산책하다 봤는데 유령은 이번에도 멀리서 나를 지켜보고 있었어. 나는 기도까지 했었어, 제발 내게 가까이 다가오지 못하게 해달라고. 겁에 질려 돌아왔더니 올리비아가 뭘 봤냐고 나를 비웃더군.”  
리처드는 술잔을 입술로 가져갔다. 나도 그를 따라 한 모금 마시고 물었다.  
“유령은 어떻게 생겼어?”  
“볼 때마다 다 달라. 하지만 난 알 수 있어. 다 같은 유령이란 걸.”  
“다르다고?”  
“응, 하지만 난 그걸 그릴 순 없어. 너처럼 그림을 잘 그리지 못하고, 그림으로 그리기엔 너무 어려운 주제니까. 설명은 해 줄 수 있겠다. 가스등처럼 흐려, 아주 희미해. 잔상처럼 멀리 보이는데 사람 형체라는 것만 간신히 알 수 있어. 때때론 그리운 느낌을 받기까지 해. 투명하게 보일 때도 있어. 이건 보인다기 보다는 느낌에 가까울지도 모르겠다, 어쩌면. 티나, 미안하지만 잔 좀 채워줄래?”  
빈 잔을 내게 내밀며 리처드가 부탁했다. 그의 부탁대로 술잔을 채워주긴 했지만 나는 꺼림칙했다.  
“너 너무 많이 마시는 것 같은데.”  
“겨우 한 잔 마셨어.”  
술잔을 받자마자 리처드는 한 모금 또 마셨다. 그리고 다시 말을 하려다가 그만둬야 했다. 누군가 방문을 두드렸기 때문이다. 우리는 낮의 일이 떠올라 바짝 긴장했고, 없는 체 하려했다. 나는 리처드를 또 이불 속으로 숨겨야 하는 건 아닌 가 망설였다. 숨을 죽이고 이불을 그의 머리끝까지 끌어올리려는데 나야, 그레이스, 하고 문 밖에서 말소리가 들렸다. 문을 두드린 사람은 그레이스였다. 나는 자리에서 일어나 문을 열어줬다. 

그레이스는 보기 싫게 주춤 거리며 방 안으로 들어왔다. 몸을 일으켜 침대 헤드에 등을 기대고 리처드가 그녀를 맞이했다. 손으로 발목까지 오는 긴 스커트 앞섬에 주름을 만들며 그레이스가 망설이는 태도로 리처드에게 물었다.  
“자고 있었니? 내가 깨운 건 아닌지 몰라.”  
보아하니 그리 좋은 일로 올라온 것 같진 않다. 술잔을 옆으로 치우며 리처드는 기운 없는 목소리로 그레이스에게 대답했다.  
“아직 이요. 무슨 일이신가요?”  
“내려가 볼래? 도련님이 널 찾으셔. 낮에 얘길 들으시더니 아무래도 걱정이 되시는 모양이야.”  
“아……. 네, 알았어요. 그레이스 먼저 내려가서 주무세요, 시간이 많이 늦었네요. 전 옷을 좀 챙겨 입고 내려갈게요.”  
그레이스가 나가고 나서 리처드와 나는 담배만 피웠다. 나는 그에게 뭐라고 말해야 할지 몰랐고, 그건 리처드도 마찬가지인 것 같다. 난 도무지 이 같은 상황에 면역력이 없다. 면역력 있는 사람이 이상한 사람이라고 생각한다. 그런 병신새끼는 세상에 없는 것이 나을 것이다. 대체 누가 자기 애인이 다른 놈의 침대로 기어들어가는 것을 아무렇지 않게 받아들일 수 있을까? 나는 병에 걸린 사람처럼 추위를 느꼈고, 몸이 바싹 마르기 시작했다. 하도 말라 종잇장처럼 구겨진 기분이 든다. 담배 한 대를 다 피우고 나서야 리처드는 일어나서 드레싱 가운의 허리끈을 졸라맸다. 아마 더 겹쳐 입어봤자 소용없을 거라고 생각하는 것 같다. 그리고 그건 사실이다. 리처드는 말없이 왼 쪽 발꿈치를 세우고 무릎을 모은 채 비스듬히 섰다. 오른 쪽 팔꿈치를 왼 손으로 받쳐, 고개를 같은 방향으로 젖힌 채 리처드는 한참동안이나 정지해있었다. 한숨과 함께 다시 몸을 반듯하게 세웠다. 그의 한숨 쉬는 버릇이 괴롭다. 다시 왼 발을 앞으로 내밀고 오른쪽 발은 바로 뒤에 바짝 붙여 바닥에 걸치듯이 몸을 지탱하며 이번에는 서서히 몸을 왼쪽으로 내렸다. 목을 세워 턱을 옆으로 기울여 아래를 내려다보며 그는 두 팔을 교차시켜 가슴 위로 포개고 겹쳤다. 생각나는 사진 한 장이 있다. 리처드가 언제나 세상에서 가장 사랑스러운 여자라고 말해왔던 무용수 안나 파블로바의 화보 중 하나다. 발레뤼스의 안무가였던 미하일 포킨이 안나 파블로바를 위해 만든 짧은 독무가 하나 있다. 빈사의 백조라고, 아직도 사람들은 그 작품을 찾는다. 내가 생각 난 화보는 그것이다. 리처드는 그 화보처럼 똑같이 서 있다. 안나 파블로바가 공연한 오래된 버전도 찾아 볼 수 있고, 후에 다른 무용수들이 공연한 것도 그리 어렵지 않게 찾아 볼 수 있는데 내가 봤던 영상은 마린스키의 백조라 불리는 울리야나 로파트키나의 무대와 마야 플리세츠카야, 그리고 포킨의 안무는 아니지만 똑같은 생상스의 백조에 맞춰 춤을 춘 남자 무용수 블라디미르 말라코프의 영상이었다. 말라코프와 마야 플리세츠카야의 것은 3분 30초가량이고 울리야나 로파트키나, 4분가량인데 둘 다 안나 파블로바의 버전보단 공연 시간이 길다. 안나 파블로바의 공연은 이분 남짓이다. 난 사실 안나 파블로바의 춤보단 울리야나 로파트키나의 춤을 더 좋아했다. 이 쪽이 내가 더 받아들이기 쉬웠기 때문이다. 안나 파블로바가 춤을 추는 영상은 너무 오래된 것이라 내게는 쉽게 다가오지 않았다. 난 이 여자가 좋아, 너처럼 천사 같아. 같이 울리야나 로파트키나의 빈사의 백조를 보고 내가 말했더니 내 뺨에 입을 맞추고 리처드는 말했다. 울리야나 로파트키나는 천사라고. 천사는 그런 여자에게 어울리는 찬사라고. 그의 말대로 좆도 모르는 내가 봐도 여자는 우아했다. 정말 죽어가는 백조 같았다. 마지막에 백조가 숨을 거둘 땐 나도 모르게 감탄하고 말았으니까. 그녀가 죽지 않기를 바랐다. 이상하지, 어차피 춤이다. 여자는 안무에 맞춰 춤을 추는 것뿐이었는데 음악이 끝나고 백조가 쓰러지자 그녀는 정말 죽는 것처럼 보였다. 너랑 좀 닮은 것 같아, 내가 말하자 리처드는 또 키스하며 말했다. 넌 마음에 드는 여자만 생기면 다 나하고 닮았다 그러잖아. 내 생각엔 전혀 안 닮았어, 날 어떻게 울리야나 로파트키나와 비교할 수 있겠어? 영광이지. 랩탑을 아예 닫아 버리며 난 다시 말했다. 그래, 다시 보니 이 여자는 너보단 귀엽게 생겼어. 넌 마야 플리세츠카야를 더 닮은 것 같아. 그러자 리처드는 끝내주는 미소를 지었다. 그는 기분이 좋은 눈치였다. 내가 자신에게 관심을 갖고 있다는 것을 느낀 것 같았다. 너 남자 무용수는 하나도 몰라? 계속 여자 이름만 말하네. 말투는 퉁명스러웠지만 표정은 더럽게 사랑스러웠다. 내가 남자는 관심 없다고 딱 자르자, 리처드는 빈사의 백조에 대한 얘기를 더 했다. 기량이 부족한 무용수가 그 춤을 추면 백조가 아니게 된다고. 우아함이라곤 조금도 없이 보기 싫게 팔을 파닥거리는 걸 지켜보는 건 정말 고역이라고 했다. 내 생각에 우아함과 천박함은 양면인 것 같다. 살짝만 틀어도 우아함은 금방 천박해진다. 리처드는 둘 다 가지고 있다. 누구나 마찬가지겠지만. 그러나 리처드는 내게는 한 쪽만을 보여주려 했다. 그는 죽을 때까지 내게 천박함을 보여주지 않을 작정이다. 무대 위에서 가장 빛나는 모습만을 내게 보여 줄 것이다. 심지어 리허설조차 내게는 숨길 것이다. 말했지 않은가, 지독한 년이라고. 살면서 이런 년은 처음 만나봤다. 이렇게 이상한 년도 처음이다. 아마 나는 다시는 리처드 같은 사람을 만나지 못할 것이다. 그리고 그러길 바란다. 다시 한 번 이런 년을 만난다면 난 자살할지도 모른다. 빈말이 아니다. 자세를 풀고 리처드는 술을 찾았다. 남은 술을 단숨에 마시고 비틀 거렸다.   
“기다리지 말고 먼저 자.”  
리처드는 내게 매정할 정도로 계속 등을 돌리고 있었다. 나는 그가 고개를 옆으로 젖혔을 때 죽어가는 백조처럼 보였던 옆얼굴만 간신히 훔쳐 볼 수 있었다. 끝까지 등을 돌린 채 그 말만 하고 나가버렸다. 

방에 혼자 남은 나는 좆같은 가스등을 꺼버렸다. 대신 촛불 몇 개로 방을 밝히고 그레이스에게서 받은 싸구려 노트 대신 내가 가지고 왔던 드로잉북을 꺼냈다. 그녀가 준 노트에 그릴 바에야 차라리 드로잉북 뒷면의 거친 위에다 그리는 게 나을 것 같다. 스툴에 앉아 허벅지 위에 드로잉북을 갖다 대고 연필로 방금 전 리처드를 뭉개듯이 그렸다. 곧 사라질 것처럼 희미하게. 그리고 담배를 찾았다. 담배를 피우면서 거듭 다시 그렸다. 조명이 하도 가물가물해서 자세가 제대로 기억나지 않았기 때문이다. 손으로 문지르자 연필 선은 물 먹은 것처럼 흐려졌다. 나는 죄다 주물렀다. 지독히도 만지고 싶었다. 

내가 리처드에게 마야 플리세츠카야를 닮았다고 말한 건 진심이었다. 그녀의 보여주는 비극이 리처드가 갖고 있는 비극적인 분위기와 비슷하게 느껴졌기 때문이다. 하지만 리처드의 비극은 그 여자처럼 장엄한 비극은 아니다. 마야 플리세츠카야의 공연을 보면 세상이 끝장날 것 같은 무거운 기분에 잠기곤 했지만 리처드는 존나 우습게도, 남잔데 가련한 비극적인 분위기를 풍긴다. 보고 있으면 버림받은 여자 같다. 그래서 울리야나 로파트키나와 닮았다고 말했던 것이다. 그 여자는 가련하게 말랐고 얼굴도 가련하니까. 난 술을 더 마셨다. 그리는 것을 포기했다. 손에 무언가를 잡고 있자니 힘만 들었다. 술을 마시며 더러워진 손으로 담배를 계속 피웠고, 리처드가 돌아오길 기다렸지만 한 시간이 지나도록 리처드는 돌아오지 않았다. 이제 나는 하고 싶지 않은 상상을 한다. 그러자 리처드가 싫어졌다. 속에서 뭔가 뚝 하고 끊기는 기분이 들었다. 싫어졌다고? 담뱃재를 털고 나는 머리카락을 쥐어뜯듯이 잡았다. 여태 뭘 하고 있을까. 안다. 섹스나 했겠지. 다시 담배를 입에 물었다. 다 늙어서 기력 쇠한 리히터가 리처드를 그냥 껴안고 잘 수도 있는데, 난 하필이면 섹스를 상상했다. 그것밖엔 생각이 안 난다. 그리고 리처드의 목을 떠올렸다. 리처드는 내게 목걸이를 돌려받지 않았다. 난 그가 먼저 말을 꺼내길 기다렸지만, 여태 목걸이에 관해선 단 한마디도 하지 않았다. 이유는 모른다. 그가 원하지 않는다면 억지로 돌려줄 마음은 없다. 난 갑자기 이 모든 것이 지겨워졌다. 술을 더 마셨다. 어느새 술은 거의 바닥을 보이고 있었다. 상관하지 않기로 했는데 도무지 생각을 떨쳐낼 수 없었다. 난 계속 리히터와 리처드의 관계에 대한 끔찍한 상상에 사로잡혀 있어야만 했고, 서글퍼졌다. 바닥을 보이는 술을 몇 방울을 입에 다 털어넣어버리자, 속이 메스꺼워졌다. 그리고 기분은 침울하다. 당장 토할 정도로 불편한 건 아니었지만 토하고 싶어져서 담배를 챙겨들고 방을 나왔다. 욕실로 들어가서 변기를 붙잡고 손가락을 목구멍에 쑤셔대며 억지로 토하다가 내가 대체 뭐하는 짓인가 싶어 관뒀다. 침만 좀 뱉었다. 목이 따끔 거리며 불편해졌다. 손을 씻은 다음 입을 헹구고 방으로 돌아와 그리던 것을 다 찢어버렸다. 조금 졸렸고, 피곤했지만 침대에 눕고 싶지 않았다. 좀이 쑤셔서 옷을 껴입고 다시 나왔다. 밖으로 나가고 싶어졌다. 왜 인지는 모르겠다. 이번에도 충동적이었다. 

복도와 계단엔 불이 다 꺼져 있었는데, 그라운드 플로어 응접실에 불이 켜져 있었다. 벌레처럼 불을 찾아 그 곳으로 들어갔다. 난 아무 생각 못하게 타죽고 싶었다. 응접실에서 해리 리히터 혼자 술을 마시고 있었다. 테이블에 엎드려서 젖은 술잔을 손으로 밀고 있던 그가 나를 보자 고개를 들었다.   
“터너 씨, 아직 안 주무셨네요?”  
앉으라는 듯이 해리가 맞은 편 의자를 손으로 가리켰다. 난 의자에 앉는 대신 테이블에 걸터앉았다.  
“예, 잠이 안와서. 그쪽은요?”  
“저도 마찬가집니다.”  
그는 인사불성 상태였다. 못 일어나서 엎드려있던 것이다. 자세를 바로 하려고 몸을 마구 움직였지만 헛고생이었다. 고생만 존나게 하고 기어이 다시 엎어졌다. 그러더니 한다는 짓거리가 또 술잔을 미는 것이었다.   
“술 존나 마셨나 보네, 혀 꼬부라졌어요. 얼굴도 시뻘겋고.”  
내가 말하자 해리가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 난 이 새끼 대가리를 갑자기 갈기고 싶어졌다.   
“그래요? 터너 씨도 마찬가진 것 같은데.”  
“예, 저도 존나 마셨어요. 담배 피울래요?”  
“좋아요. 이번엔 제 것 있어요. 안 주셔도 괜찮습니다.”  
테이블 위에 담배를 가리키며 해리는 또 병신처럼 웃었고, 테이블 위를 손으로 더듬거렸는데 담배를 쉽게 집어 들질 못했다. 답답해져서 난 담배를 꺼내서 그에게 줘버렸다. 이번에는 불을 붙이다가 자기 손을 태워 먹을 기세라서 하는 수 없이 불도 붙여줬다. 고맙습니다, 겨우 허리를 세우고 의자에 등을 기대며 해리가 내게 말했다. 술 좀 깨게 한 대 갈겨줄까요? 내가 묻자 해리는 사양했다. 마음은 고마운데, 곧 깰 것 같네요. 전 금방 취하고 금방 깨는 편이라서요. 기침을 몇 번하더니 빈말이 아니었는지 다시 몸을 가눌 수 있게 되었다. 

담배 연기가 자욱해졌다. 취기로 벌겋게 달아오른 얼굴로 해리는 혼자 큭큭 웃어댔다. 그가 웃는 걸 잠자코 지켜보고 있으니 기분이 더러워졌다. 인상을 구기며 쳐다보니까 계속 웃기만 했다. 뭐가 웃겨서 그래요? 참다못해 내가 묻자 해리는 담배를 내려놓으며 빈정거렸다.   
“M은 아버지 침실에 있죠. 터너 씨는 오늘 혼자 주무셔야겠네요.”  
나는 얼굴이 화끈 달아올랐다. 이 씹새끼 대가리를 진작 한 대 갈겼어야 했다.   
“씨발아, 나도 아니까 좀 닥칠래?”  
해리는 숨이 찰 때까지 웃어댔다. 아직 반이나 남은 담배를 급하게 재떨이에 비벼 꺼버리고는 다시 술잔을 찾았다. 이 새끼는 혼자서 독한 보드카를 한 병이나 다 마신 것 같다. 나뒹굴고 있는 술병을 보니 머리가 아프다. 술을 마시면서 해리가 내게 격양된 어조로 말했다.   
“욕 하지 마, 개새끼야. 가만히 있으니까 내가 존나 만만해 보이나 본데, 나도 욕 할 줄 안다고 말했잖아. 전부터 나한테 말 툭하면 함부로 지껄이더라. 내가 네가 마음에 들어서 꼬박꼬박 예의 차리는 줄 알아? 엠마 보고 참는 거지.”  
갑자기 그가 욕을 지껄이자 황당했다. 어처구니없어서 물고 있던 담배를 내려놓고 그 새끼에게 대답했다.   
“와, 씨발. 이제야 본색을 드러낸다 이거지. 욕해라 그래, 나도 씨발 리처드 그 미친년 아니었으면 너하고 말도 안 섞어 씨발아.”  
“됐어, 너 같은 새끼랑 떠들어봐야 내 입만 더러워지지.”  
손을 저으며 해리는 인상을 찌푸렸다.   
“존나 재수 없다, 너.”  
“네가 더 재수 없거든? 넌 너는 다르다고 믿고 있는 것 같은데, 너도 똑같아. 너 아주 편하게 잘 살잖아, 난 솔직히 엠마가 네 수발들어주는 거 존나 짜증나. 시발 넌 손이 없냐 발이 없냐 병신 같은 새끼야, 환자가 밥 해다 떠먹이는 걸 꼬박꼬박 받아먹고 있냐? 염치도 없어, 씹새끼. 엠마가 애인을 만나는 건지 애새끼를 키우는 건지. 너 보니까 씨발 손 하나 까딱 안하고 있던데, 등신.”  
그렇게 말하면서 그는 괴로운지 눈을 감아버렸다. 젠장, 혼자 또 욕을 지껄이며 고개를 숙이고 세차게 머리를 흔들어댔다. 나는 그만 말문이 막혔다. 그의 말이 틀리지 않았기 때문이다. 내가 요리를 좆도 못한다는 건 어디까지나 핑계였다. 애초에 해보겠다고 진지해질 마음이 없었다. 챙겨주는 건 항상 리처드 쪽이었다. 아침도, 저녁도, 그 밖에도 자주 일하면서 배고프면 먹으라고 간식까지 잊지 않고 챙겨줬었다. 심지어 빨래도. 난 항상 빨래 너는 걸 깜빡해서 옷에다 곰팡이와 버섯을 피워 놓을 정도로 세탁기에서 썩히곤 했었다. 그걸 못 참아주겠는지 리처드는 그럴 바에야 자기한테 빨랫감을 달라고 말했다. 처음에 나는 망설였지만 곧 그의 말대로 줘버렸다. 젖은 빨랫감을 털 때 리처드 손모양이 좋았다. 그래서 난 그가 빨래를 널 때 훔쳐보는 것처럼 뒤에 앉아서 지켜보기만 했었다. 거들지 않았다. 곧은 손가락과 팔의 근육들이 흔들리는 모습이 보기 좋았다. 그건 씨발, 사람 속을 울렁이게 만든다. 미치게 만드는 뭔가가 있다. 리처드는 내게 한 번도 도와달란 말을 하지 않았다. 언제부턴가 그건 리처드의 몫이 되어버렸다. 다시 빨랫감을 집어 들기 위해 허리 숙이는 리처드의 모습을 떠올렸다. 허리를 숙이다 리처드는 멈출 때가 있었다. 통증 때문이었다. 나는 종종 그가 몸이 불편하단 사실을 잊어버린다. 모든 걸 너무 당연하게 받아들이기 시작한다. 그의 호의가 내가 당연히 요구할 수 있는 권리처럼 받아들이기 시작한 것이다. 나는 심지어 모난 소리도 지껄였었다. 옷이 구겨졌어, 간이 싱거워, 그 딴 것 말이다. 그러면 리처드는 그래? 다음부턴 신경 쓸게, 서운한 눈치였지만 내게 싫은 소리는 안했다. 난 지독한 부끄러움을 느꼈다. 반복적인 집안일은 그에게 노동일 텐데. 리처드의 허리에는 수술한 흉터가 있다. 딱 그 바늘자국 만큼 부끄럽다. 실이 내 몸을 칭칭 동여매는 것 같다. 피가 하나도 안 통해서 죽을 것 같다. 하지만 난 이 같은 사실을 이 빌어먹을 새끼로부터 상기하고 싶지 않았다. 듣는다면 리처드에게 직접 듣고 싶었다. 딱 한마디만 하면 된다. 나 몸이 아파, 그러니 네가 할래? 그리고 난 그 말을 아주 듣고 싶었다. 부아가 치밀어서 난 해리의 멱살을 잡아채고 언성을 높였다.   
“질투 작작해, 병신아. 꼬우면 네가 꼬셔서 자빠트렸어야지, 차 떠났는데 왜 나한테 찾고 지랄이야? 둘이 떡쳤다며, 씨발. 그 때 아주 확 끝냈어야지. 술 아직 덜 깼나 보네, 병신. 술도 약한 새끼가 깝치지 마라.”  
내가 흔드는 대로 흔들리며 해리는 충혈 된 눈으로 나를 올려다보았고 언성을 높였다.   
“리처드랑은 섹스 안했다고, 안 했어. 존나 내 말은 듣지를 않아, 남의 말은 좆도 안 듣는다, 시발아. 그런 일 없다고, 없었다고. 있지도 않을 거야 앞으로. 나라고 안 하고 싶었겠냐? 근데 안할 거야. 그러면 안 돼. 아비고 자식이고 덤벼 봐, 존나 그 인간 인생 불쌍해서 살겠냐. 나라도 그냥 있어야지. 아 토하겠다, 젠장.”  
그리고 난 이 병신새끼를 도로 놓아주어야만 했다. 술 때문에 구토가 올라오는지 구역질을 하기 시작했기 때문이다. 혹시나 나한테 다 토해버릴까 봐 난 뒤로 몇 발자국 물러나서 그 새끼에게 말했다.  
“토해, 술 좀 깨게.”  
“됐어. 아니다, 씨발. 토할 것 같아.”  
고집을 부리다 다시 구역질 하는 시늉을 했다. 존나 더는 못 봐주겠어서 응접실 문을 열고 그 새끼더러 꺼지라고 친절하게 말했다. 친절하단 건 어디까지나 내 기준에서다.   
“난 남자새끼 등 두드려 주기 싫으니까 네 발로 걸어가서 토하고 와.”  
해리는 비틀거리며 의자에서 일어나 나를 지나쳤다. 그리고 문틈에 서서 문을 붙잡고 잠시 숨을 골랐다. 여전히 맛 간 얼굴로 내게 지껄였다.   
“어디 가지 말고 여기서 기다려, 너랑 할 얘기 있으니까.”  
짜증이 치밀어서 담배 한 대를 더 꺼냈다. 남의 술주정만큼 보기 껄끄러운 것도 없다. 특히 술 먹고 걸핏하면 질질 짜는 년들이 가장 최악이다. 난 술 먹고 우는 년들과는 다시는 상종하고 싶지 않다. 그 다음으로 제일 사람을 열 받게 만드는 것이 술만 마시면 시비를 붙이는 새끼들이다. 이런 새끼들은 평소엔 존나 멀쩡한 새끼라는 게 더 가관이다. 그 뺀질거리는 낯짝 속에다가 시커먼 걸 숨겨놓고 사는 모양이다. D, 그 자식의 술버릇이 이랬는데 그래서 나는 이 새끼가 만취상태인 게 싫어 언제나 적당히 자리를 끝내야만 했었다. 마지막으론 했던 말 또 하는 년놈들. 그나마 낫다. 아예 한 마디도 못 지껄이게 술을 더 부어버리면 절어서 닥치고 잠드니까. 술버릇은 리처드 그 망할년이 제일 좋은데……. 술만 들어가면 예쁘게 웃는다. 기분이 좋은지 평소에 안 하던 짓도 한다. 들뜬 얼굴로 연신 웃어대며 마구 기대고, 사람 몸을 만져대며 애처럼 굴기도 하는데 존나 예쁘다. 하도 사람 꼴리게 만들어서 난 그가 알콜중독자이길 바란 적도 있었다. 정키보단 알콜중독자가 차라리 나으니까. 아니다, 똑같다. 어쨌든 그러니까 남들과는 술을 안마셨으면 좋겠다. 쉬워 보이니까. 아무나 다 건드릴 것이다. 상상하니까 속이 도로 뒤집힌다. 나는 입에 문 담배에 불을 붙이며 해리에게 퉁명스럽게 대꾸했다.   
“아 존나 난 너랑 할 얘기 없거든?”  
“그럼 잠이나 잘 것이지 왜 기어 나왔는데, 병신새끼야. 네 애인 찾으려고 나왔냐? 못 찾아, 시발. 나도 못하는 데 네가 어떻게 하겠어?”  
그 새끼는 이번에도 피식 웃으면서 날 비꼬더니 자기 가슴을 마구 쳤다. 저 속물은 지독히도 사는 게 답답한 것 같다. 저 새끼는 누구에게 속마음을 털어놓기는 할까, 불현듯 그런 생각이 들자 그가 가여워졌다. 일 때문에 그리 달갑지 않은 상대와 숱하게 술을 마시면서도 저 새끼는 속마음을 꽁꽁 숨기고 있어야 할 것이다. 그래야 돈을 벌 수 있으니까. 그러나 그건 그거고, 난 이 새끼가 지금 존나게 마음에 안 든다. 술김에 그와 한 바탕 주먹질을 하고 싶은데, 일을 벌이기 싫으니 참아야만 했다. 내가 이 새끼와 싸워서 이겨도 문제고, 져도 문제다. 이기면 돈을 줘야 하고, 지면 쪽팔릴 테니까. 그러나 현실적으론 내가 이길 것 같아도 얻어맞고 한심한 꼬락서니로 코만 훌쩍이는 것이 나을 것이다. 비참하지만 그래야만 할 것이다.  
“이빨 뽑히고 싶으면 더 지껄여 좆같은 놈아. 한 번만 더 개소리 지껄이면 잘난 얼굴 존나 박살을 내줄테니까. 잠 안와서 나왔다고 말했잖아, 대가리에 총 맞았냐? 얼른 가서 토하고 오기나 하라고, 씹새끼야.”  
“됐다, 병신. 너도 병신이지. 나도 병신이고. 근데 네가 더 병신이야. 알아? 안 토해도 돼, 괜찮아졌어. 아니야, 토해야겠다. 속이 뒤집힐 것 같아.”  
복도로 발을 디디며 해리는 또 구역질을 했다.   
“아, 알았으니까 씨발 말 그만 하고 빨리 가서 토하고 오라고, 새끼야. 여기서 토하지 말고.”

담배를 마저 피우며 나는 해리가 내게 지껄인 말을 곱씹고, 나가던 리처드의 뒷모습을 떠올리고 혼자 괴로워했다. 속에다 술이 아니라 염산이라도 끼얹은 것처럼 뜨겁게 끓었지만 난 토하고 싶지 않다. 정말이다. 내가 대체 여기 왜 왔지. 다시 후회가 되기 시작했고, 모든 걸 내려놓고 그냥 더블린으로 돌아가고 싶은 마음도 들었다. 갈피 못 잡고 길 잃은 개새끼가 되어버린 것이다. 난 나갈 길을 찾았지만, 찾을 수 없었다. 어두컴컴한 곳에 혼자 남아 넋을 놓고 있으니까 다시 리처드가 싫어진다. 대체 왜? 그가 싫어지자 나는 그만 나 자신이 무서워서 눈물을 참아야만 했다. 답답해서 혼자 엉엉 울고 싶었지만 술 취한 씹새끼가 돌아와서 내가 우는 꼴을 보면 존나 비웃을까 봐 울 수 없었다. 나는 확실히 지금 리처드가 싫다. 못 견디게 싫다. 그를 안 봤으면 좋겠다. 대체 왜? 다시 자문하며 울음을 터뜨리는 것 대신 힘을 주어 벽을 세게 쳤다. 손이 망가지길 바라며 벽에다 화풀이한 것은 오랜만이었다. 하지만 그 땐 그년이 좋아서 벽을 쳤었다. 좋은데 아무것도 할 수 없으니 화가 나서 벽을 쳤었다. 싫어서 친 게 아니다. 지금 리처드가 내게 아무 말도 걸지 않기를 바란다. 만약 내게 말을 건다면, 난 그 년을 울리고 말 것이다. 네가 싫다고, 거리낌 없이 말하면서 말이다. 내가 좆같이 무서워서 연달아 담배를 피웠다. 아무래도 여기서 폐가 다 썩어 죽어나갈 건 나인 것 같다.

한참 시간이 흘러서야 해리는 응접실로 돌아왔다. 술이 완전히 깼는지 몸에서 술 냄새는 존나게 났지만, 얼굴색이 멀쩡해졌다. 더 이상 비틀거리지도 않고 바로 서 있었다. 단지 눈만 조금 빨갰다. 토한 것 같다. 심하게 토하면 눈에 핏줄이 터지기도 하니까. 충혈 된 눈을 몇 번 깜빡이더니 맺힌 눈물을 떨어뜨리고 겸연쩍어 하며 그가 다시 말쑥한 모습을 갖추고 내게 말했다.   
“터너 씨, 제가 엄청 실수했죠.”  
헛웃음이 다 나왔다.  
“와 존나 무서워, 그 새 얼굴 싹 바뀌었어. 아까 존나 씨발씨발 거리더니?”  
“평소보다 너무 많이 마셨거든요. 기분이 안 좋아서.”  
“그냥 아까 하던 것처럼 욕해라.”  
“아니요, 이제 정말 술 다 깼어요. 방금 전엔 실례했습니다.”  
난 한숨을 쉬었다. 해리도 마찬가지로 한숨을 쉬었다. 머리에 피딱지가 생길정도로 뒤통수를 벅벅 긁으며 그에게 다시 말했다.  
“야, 됐고. 씨발아 난……아 존나 미치겠네. 있잖아요, 리히터 씨. 난 지금 잠도 안 오겠다, 유령이나 찾으러 갈 건데 같이 가실래요? 아 존나 어색해, 시발. 그냥 그쪽도 말 좀 편하게 할래요?”  
그리고 손으로 힘을 주어 꾹 눌렀다. 이대로 두개골을 뚫고 뇌를 으깨고 싶었다.   
“됐어요, 전 이게 더 편해요. 그럼 밖으로 나가실래요? 잠시만 기다려 주시겠습니까? 저 옷을 챙겨 올게요.”  
거리를 두고 싶어 하는 상대에겐 오히려 조심스러운 법이다. 예의는 일종의 방어수단이다. 내가 당신에게 이렇게 조심할 테니, 당신도 내게 조심해주세요, 말하는 것이다. 나는 모든 사람에게 예의를 갖추는 사람을 한 사람 알고 있었다. 더블린에서 학교 다닐 때 알게 된 옆 반 여자앤데, 또래에게도 존나게 정중했다. 지나치게 깍듯했다. 그래서 그 애를 싫어하는 애들이 제법 있었다. 부담스럽고 불편했으므로. 나중에 알고 보니 그 여자애는 입양아였다. 친부모는 모른다. 태어나자마자 버려졌다고 한다. 대부분 이런 경우는 사연이 뻔하다. 원치 않은 임신. 뱃속에서부터 외로움을 강요받는다. 그 애 양부모는 엄격한 사람이었다. 돈 꽤나 있는 명사였던 것이다. 그 애는 자기 양부모를 어려워했고, 모든 사람들을 어려워했다. 눈치 보며 살았고, 사람에게 결코 마음을 열지 않았다. 그 애가 편하게 말을 놓는 대상은 딱 한 사람, 사람도 아니다. 자기가 키우는 고양이였다. 고양이 얘기만 하면 언제나 딱딱하게 굳어 있던 얼굴이 뭉클하게 풀어져서는 행복해했다. 난 그 애와 딱 한번 길게 대화를 나눈 적이 있었다. 몇 년 전 일이라 어떻게 말을 섞었는지는 잘 기억이 나지 않는다. 어쨌든 난 디디에 관해 얘기했고, 그 애는 자기 고양이에 관해 얘기하다 그 애가 웃을 줄 아는 사람이란 걸 알게 된 것이다. 고양이 이름이 너무 길어서 생각이 잘 안 난다. 그 애가 어떻게 되었냐면, 스무 살 되던 해 결국 자살했다. 키우던 고양이가 복막염이었나, 마찬가지로 잘 기억은 안 나는데 여하튼 병에 걸려 죽고 한 달 뒤였다. 스무 살 먹도록 그 여자는 마음 놓고 살지 못했다. 꽤 예쁘게 생겼었는데, 남자친구 한 번 사귀지 못했다. 그 애 얼굴 보고 솔깃해서 들이대던 얼빠진 새끼들 중 성공한 놈은 단 한 놈도 없었다. 그 여자애 벽은 너무 단단해서 허물 수 없었던 것이다. 벽 뒤에 숨어서 죽을 때까지 나오지 않았다. 나도 남에게 들어서 확실한 건 아닌데, 목매달고 죽은 그 애는 웃고 있었다고 한다. 숨이 끊어지기 전 좋은 꿈이라도 꿨나 보다. 

난 해리가 옷을 챙겨 입으려고 다녀올 동안 할 일 없이 내 손을 쳐다보고 있었다. 리처드가 잡았던 손목엔 더 이상 손자국이 없었다. 흔적도 없이 사라져버렸다. 벽을 쳐서 손등만 까졌고, 거기에 피가 맺혀있었다. 난 바지춤에다 그걸 문질러 닦았다. 쓰라렸다. 지겹다. 관두고 싶다, 전부.


	82. Chapter 82

해리와 밖으로 나와 곧바로 호수 쪽으로 가려다 뒤뜰 쪽에서 부스럭거리는 소리를 듣고 우리는 그 곳으로 갔다. 유령은 아니었다. 피터가 랜턴을 장작을 패던 나무 밑동에다 세워두고 삽으로 땅을 파고 있었다. 그는 우리가 가까이 다가가도 눈치를 채지 못했다. 피터, 해리가 부르자 그제야 고개를 들었는데 나를 보더니 이번에도 이라크 놈이니 무슬림이니 지껄이며 삽을 들고 설쳐서 말리느라 고생 좀 했다. 가까스로 진정된 피터는 몹시 추운 날씨였음에도 불구하고 땀범벅이었다. 그리고 여전히 지저분하기 짝이 없었다. 더럽게 때가 낀 손으로 코를 훔치며 마른기침을 해댔다.   
“피터, 아직 안 잤네요?”  
그나마 이 곳에서 정 붙인다면 이 미친놈에게 가능했다. 내가 가까이 다가가서 묻자 피터는 여전히 나를 경계하며 몸을 움츠렸다.   
“예.”  
“뭐하고 있었어요?”  
“묻고 있었어요.”  
“뭘 묻어요? 또 죽은 새 찾았어요?”  
“아니요, 할아버지께서.”  
그의 손에는 이상한 천 조각이 들려있었다. 두껍고 낡은 헝겊이었는데, 신발을 쌀 수 있도록 고무밴드를 댄 입구가 트여있었다. 조잡한 직물이긴 했지만 꽤나 공들여 꿰매 이 걸로 신발을 싼다면 복도에서 매스게임을 하는 미친새끼들의 시끌벅적한 소리도 죽일 수 있을 것 같았다. 그런 놈들은 자신의 발소리로 과시하고 싶어 한다. 저 혼자 있을 땐 어설프기 짝이 없는 손동작으로 말을 더듬는 주제에, 어깨 옆에 걸치고 다닐 만한 든든한 아군이 생기면 목청을 높이는 한심한 새끼들이다. 하여간 나는 복도에서 발소리가 크게 나기만 하면 몹시 짜증이 났다. 문을 열고 나가서 그 새끼들 발목을 다 자르고 싶었다. 연필을 깎다 말고 몇 번이나 내 손에 들린 커터 칼의 날을 집어넣어야 했을 정도다. 피터는 꼼지락 거리며 손에 든 헝겊을 구기기 시작했다. 이런 게 대체 여기서 왜 필요하지? 여기 사는 늙은 부부는 매스게임과는 거리가 먼 사람들이었고, 리히터 부자도 마찬가지였다. 점잖은 체 하는 것에 탁월한 그 인간들이 격이 떨어지는 행동을 자처해서 할 리가 없으므로. 리처드는 더 말할 것도 없다. 그 년은 항상 천적을 근처에 끼고 사는 작은 동물처럼 발소리가 나지 않게 조심스럽게 걸었다. 그의 걷는 모습만 보면 아무도 그가 6피트 2인치나 되는 키 큰 남자라고 생각하지 않을 것이다. 대개 그 정도로 키가 큰 멀대들은 보기 싫게 등을 굽히고 무릎을 구부려 어기적어기적 걷곤 했으니까. 나는 미심쩍었다. 피터의 손에 든 것을 가리키며 그에게 확인하고자 물었다.   
“이 걸 베이커 씨가 줬다고요?”  
“예.”  
고개를 연신 끄덕이며 피터는 또 정신 사납게 굴었다. 그러나 나는 그의 정신 사나움엔 퍽 애착을 느꼈다.  
“피터, 이 거 버리지 마세요.”  
“왜 그래야 합니까? 할아버지께서 묻으라고 하셨습니다. 아니 태우라고 하셨던가. 모르겠군요. 어쨌든 전 이 걸 처리해야만 합니다.”  
“제가 대신 묻을게요.”  
난 피터에게서 헝겊조각을 빼앗아야겠단 생각이 들었다. 아까 전부터 수상한 냄새를 풍겼기 때문이다. 그건 용도를 알 수 없었고, 더럽고 낡긴 했지만 아직 쓸 만했으므로 왜 굳이 땅에 묻어가면서까지 처리를 해야 하는지 알 수 없었다. 사람을 의심하는 건 죄악이라고 언제나 내게 강조를 해왔던 엄마도 의심을 품을 것이다.   
“이건 제 임무입니다.”  
하여튼 미친년놈들은 고집이 센 법이다. 피터가 한사코 내게 넘겨주려 하지 않자 나는 리처드의 이름을 들먹였다.  
“리처드가 저보고 대신 묻으래요.”  
“리처드가 누구죠?”  
“아가씨가 저 보고 묻으래요.”  
“아가씨가요? 예, 예. 그렇다면 알겠습니다. 하지만 반드시 묻으셔야 합니다. 할아버지께서 신신당부하셨습니다. 그런데 두 분은 어딜 가십니까?”  
일그러진 얼굴로 피터가 웃으면서 내게 그 헝겊조각을 넘겨줬다. 난 혹시나 피터의 마음이 변할까봐 얼른 그걸 웃옷 주머니에 쑤셔 넣었다. 그리고 대답했다.   
“유령을 찾으려고요. 같이 갈래요?”  
“예, 좋습니다.”

우리는 족히 두 시간은 저택 주변을 돌아다녔다. 난 다시 발바닥이 아파졌고, 피터는 꾸벅꾸벅 졸기 시작했다. 해리 리히터만 멀쩡했는데, 멀쩡했을 뿐이지 기분이 그리 좋아 보이지는 않았다. 코가 떨어져 나갈 정도로 바람이 불어 아까부터 모두 빨갛게 언 귀와 코를 문지르며 동상에 걸리지 않기를 간절히 바라고 있었던 것이다. 피터가 코를 훌쩍이며 배에서 요란한 소리를 냈다. 저녁 먹었어요? 내가 묻자 멍한 얼굴로 고개만 저었다. 피터를 핑계 삼아 해리와 나는 추위를 피하기 위해 다시 저택으로 돌아왔다. 저택에 도착해서 곧장 문으로 들어서지 않고 괜히 하늘을 올려다보고 싶어 고개를 들었는데 1층에서 연결 된 다락 두 칸이 희끄무레해서 으스스했다. 뭔가 보이는 것 같기도 하다. 하지만 이런 날씨에, 이런 어둠 속을 헤매다 보면 보이지 않는 것도 보인다고 믿는 법이므로 그냥 지나치기로 했다. 베이커 부부는 그라운드 플로어의 침실을 쓴다고 했다. 잠귀 밝은 늙은이들을 깨우지 않기 위해 최대한 조심스럽게 부엌을 뒤졌다. 피터에게 먹을 것을 대충 챙겨주고, 해리와 나는 그를 사이에 끼고 앉아 또 술을 마시면서 한 동안 식당 벽을 노려보았다. 우리는 그다지 서로를 마주보고 싶지 않았으므로 우스운 모양새였지만 일렬로 앉았다. 이번에도 유령을 찾는 일은 소득 없이 끝났다. 손을 녹일 겸 담배를 꺼냈다.   
“대체 유령이 뭐라고 이 고생인지, 아 씨발.”  
몸이 나른해지자 나는 또 내가 한심스러워졌다.   
“정말 있다고 해도 지금은 나이가 아주 많아 돌아다니기도 힘들 겁니다. 오래 전부터 있었다고 얘길 들었으니까. 윈체스터로 나가면 한 번은 그 소릴 들어요. 만하임 저택 주인이시라고요? 그렇다면 유령을 보셨겠군요.”  
“유령을 본 건 리처드를 제외하면 여자들밖에 없다면서요?”  
“그렇긴 하죠. 하지만 사람들은 흥밋거리를 놓치고 싶지 않으니까 물어보는 겁니다. 윈체스터, 특히 여기서 가까운 R마을 사람들에겐 오래 된 괴담이나 다름없거든요.”  
“백 년은 된 이야기니까 그럴 만도 하겠네요.”  
“아니요, 그 보다 더 오래 되었습니다.”  
“네?”  
그레이스에게 들은 얘기와는 조금 달랐다.  
“애초에 저택을 세운 이 곳이 을씨년스럽잖아요. 유령 얘기 몇 개 있어도 이상하지 않죠. 제가 들은 것만 해도 16세기에 마녀사냥으로 죽은 여자들이다, 그 여자를 사랑했던 남자다, 말들이 다 다릅니다.”  
“돌겠네, 그럼 대체 뭐야?”  
“제가 알고 있는 얘기는 대강 그렇습니다. 워낙 오래 된 곳이고, 예전에 사람이 많이 죽어나간 곳이기도 해서 땅 자체가 묶여있다고 하더군요.”  
우스워 하며 해리는 옆에서 침을 흘리고 있는 피터의 턱을 손수건으로 닦아 주었다.   
“유령은 나쁜 자맵니다, 지독한 여자들이죠. 도련님이 사랑하는 여자를 참지 못해요. 질투에 눈 먼 괴물입니다.”  
턱을 덜덜 떨며 잠자코 얘기를 듣고 있던 피터가 불쑥 입을 열었다. 피터, 다 먹고 얘기하세요. 해리가 점잖게 타이르자 그는 다시 입을 다물며 먹는데 몰두했다. 나는 점점 더 혼란스러워졌다. 기껏 나사를 조여 놨더니 잘못 된 곳에 끼운 나사라 다시 풀고 새로운 구멍을 찾는 것처럼 말이다. 이건 사람 죽이는 노릇이다. 터너 씨, 죄송한데 담배 좀 빌려 주실래요? 자신의 담뱃갑을 꺼내던 해리가 또 비굴하게 내게 물어왔다. 이번에도 내 거 다 털어가려고요? 나도 담배가 몇 대 남지 않았으므로 그에게 순순히 주고 싶지 않았다. 방에 가면 있어요, 또 올라가기 귀찮아서 그래요. 날 밝으면 드릴게요. 결국 그에게 한 대 던져주다시피 했다. 

“사실 아까 낮에 이상한 소리를 들었어요.”  
혹시나 해리가 소리의 정체에 대해 알지도 모른단 생각이 들어 그에게 낮에 있었던 얘기를 해주었다. 그러나 그도 처음 듣는 얘기라며 의아해했다. 나사가 들어갈 곳을 찾지 못하고 바닥에 툭 떨어졌다. 그와 나는 다시 할 얘기가 없어졌다. 담배나 더 피우라며 해리에게 또 한 대 건네줬다. 피터가 배를 다 채우고 접시를 달그락 거리는 소리를 내며 치우기 시작했다. 조용히 치워요, 피터. 그레이스 깨면 난처해지니까. 해리가 다시금 그를 나무랐다. 예, 알겠습니다. 얼른 고개를 조아리며 피터는 중독자처럼 손을 덜덜 떨며 간신히 접시를 모았고 혼자 지껄이기 시작했다. 아무도 없나요? 아무도 없나요? 아무도 없나요?  
“피터.”  
나는 들고 있던 담배를 그만 떨어트리고 말았다. 적잖이 놀랐다. 얼마나 놀랐는지 손이 다 떨렸다. 해리에게 낮에 있던 일에 대해 말해주면서 문밖에서 났던 소리에 대해선 구체적으로 말하지 않았기 때문이다. 부엌으로 걸어가던 피터가 멈칫하며 내게 물었다.   
“예? 무슨 일이십니까?”  
“그 소리 어디서 들었어요?”  
“뭐가 말입니까?”  
“아무도 없나요, 말이에요.”  
“그건 고장 난 소리죠. 앵무새 같습니다. 계속, 계속. 아무도 없나요, 아무도 없나요, 아무도 없나요.”  
“알아듣기 쉽게 말해줘요. 어디서 그 소리 들었어요?”  
“고장 난 소리래도요. 아쉽게도 말입니다.”  
이 미친놈은 그렇게 말하고는 나를 미친놈 취급하며 더는 대답하지도 않고 부엌으로 들어가 버렸다. 왜 그러시죠? 아까부터 떨고 있던 내 손을 보며 해리가 조심스럽게 물어왔다. 난 그에게 별 일 아니라고 둘러댔다. 여기선 아무도 믿을 수 없다.

자리를 대강 정리하고 방으로 올라와 아무도 없는 빈 침대에 털썩 주저앉았다. 침대는 싸늘하게 식어있었다. 어두컴컴한 게 마음에 들지 않아 불을 밝혔다. 저녁에는 존나게 오락가락 하던 가스등이 얌전했다. 주머니에서 헝겊조각을 꺼내 콘솔 서랍에 쑤셔 넣고 나는 옷도 다 벗지 않고 그대로 뻗었다. 새벽 세시였다. 이대로 밤을 셀까, 아니면 잠을 청할까 망설이다 눈을 감아버렸다. 괜한 망설임이었다. 눈을 감자마자 나는 잠들었다. 그리고 꿈을 꿨는데, 존나 알지도 못하는 여자 꿈이었다. 나는 그 여자와 펍에서 만났다. 여자는 혼자였고, 나도 혼자였다. 우리는 술을 마시며 쓸모없는 얘기를 한 시간 동안 나누고 겨우 서로의 이름만 간신히 알았다. 여자의 이름은 멜라니였고, 내가 좋아하는 타입이었다. 브루넷에 키는 그리 크지 않지만 작지도 않았다. 하지만 체구가 작고 얼굴이 꽤나 예쁘게 생겼다. 손발도 키에 비해 작았다. 나는 그게 꿈이라는 걸 이미 알고 있었다. 여자와 나는 펍에서 나와 근처에 있다는 그녀의 집으로 갔다. 거기서 술을 조금 더 마셨다. 여자는 담배를 피우지 않았다. 하지만 내가 담배를 피우는 것을 막진 않았다. 자신의 친구들 중에서도 흡연자가 많다며 재떨이를 꺼내주기까지 했다. 이건 꿈이다. 집에서 맥주 한 병을 다 마시고 나는 그 여자의 침대로 들어갔다. 꿈이니까. 그리고 그 여자와 잤다. 꿈이라서. 하지만 나는 꿈이라도 애인을 만나면서 다른 사람과 거리낌 없이 섹스 하던 놈이 아니었다. 잠에서 깨니 이미 아침이었고, 아래층이 시끄러웠다. 깨자마자 담배를 찾으며 나는 꿈속에서 그 여자와 존나 즐겁게 떠들어댔다는 사실을 기억해냈다. 여자의 얼굴은 거의 기억나지 않았지만, 그 여자와 보내는 시간이 몹시 즐거웠으므로 나도 모르게 돌이켜보면서 웃었다. 담배 한 대를 다 피우고 그레이스가 소리를 지르며 나를 불렀으므로 내려가기 위해 찌뿌듯한 몸을 간신히 일으켰는데 갑자기 눈물이 나왔다. 내가 어떻게 된 건지 모르겠다. 

그라운드 플로어에 있는 리히터의 침실에서 나오는 리처드와 마주쳤다. 리처드는 간밤에 잠을 푹 잤는지 피곤해 보이지 않았다. 머리카락이 부스스하게 흐트러져 있긴 했지만, 전 날 보단 확실히 안색이 봐줄만 했다. 잘 잤어? 나를 보더니 리처드가 어색하게 말을 붙여왔다. 나는 대답을 안했다. 그를 무시하고 바로 식당으로 들어갔다. 리처드는 나를 붙잡지 않았다. 허리끈만 더 졸라매며 고개를 푹 숙이고 따라 들어왔을 뿐이다. 아침 식사는 여기 처음 왔을 때와 달라진 게 조금도 없었다. 그레이스는 여전히 요리를 잘하고, 식탁에 앉은 사람들은 말이 없다. 접시에 포크와 나이프가 부딪치는 소리만 매정하게 났고, 식사를 마치자 리히터는 먼저 일어나서 다시 침실로 들어가 버렸다. 단지 자리에서 일어나며 숙취로 얼굴이 엉망인 자기 아들을 싸늘한 눈으로 내려다보는 게 고작이었다. 해리는 리히터의 시선에 자조적으로 웃으며 머리카락을 마구 헝클였다. 어제 술 많이 마셨나봐, 더글라스보다 술 냄새가 진동하는 해리를 앞에 두고 앉은 리처드가 그에게 말을 걸었다. 응, 오랜만에 엄청 마셨어. 이마를 짚으며 해리는 상냥하게 대답했다. 조금만 마시지, 왜 그랬어. 하고 리처드가 말하자 이번에도 다정하게 웃었다. 그러게 말이야, 다음부턴 조심해야겠다. 

나는 먼저 식탁에서 일어났다. 그레이스에게 잘 먹었다고 인사를 하고 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 방으로 올라갔다. 뒤에서 그레이스가 뭐라고 지껄였던 것 같지만 하나도 들리지 않았다. 계단에서 1층에서 내려오던 더글라스와 마주쳤다. 이 늙은이는 오늘도 술 냄새를 진탕 풍기고 있었다. 간밤 잘 주무셨소? 벌겋게 익은 자기 코를 지저분하게 만지며 내게 말을 걸어왔다. 그와 나는 거의 말을 섞지 않았으므로 나는 그를 어떻게 대해야할지 몰랐다. 예, 그런대로. 술 냄새를 참기 어려워서 그렇게 말하고 계단을 뛰어올라갔다. 방으로 돌아오자마자 나는 또 담배부터 찾았다. 거의 다 피울 때쯤 리처드가 방으로 들어왔다. 나는 말없이 고개를 들어 그의 얼굴을 쳐다봤다. 리처드는 또 입술을 깨물고 있었다. 피가 맺힐 정도로 말이다. 그 게 보기 싫어서 나는 담배를 끄고 도로 침대에 누워버렸다. 그리고 이불을 머리끝까지 뒤집어썼다. 발소리 없이 걸어온 리처드가 침대에 걸터앉아 내게로 손을 뻗었다. 갑자기 침대가 푹 꺼진다. 그리고 그는 내가 덮어쓴 이불을 걷었다.   
“피곤하니?”  
나는 고개를 옆으로 돌린 채 그에게 건성으로 대꾸했다.   
“어, 피곤해. 어제 잘 못 잤어.”  
“그래, 그럼 좀 더 자. 이따 점심때 깨워줄게.”  
“알아서 일어날게. 너도 피곤할 텐데 좀 더 자.”  
“아냐, 난 안 피곤해. 어제 그냥 잤어.”  
그냥 잤다고? 일부러 말하는 건가?   
“나 잘게, 리처드.”  
그의 얼굴을 보고 싶지 않았고, 더 이상 말을 섞고 싶지도 않았다. 다시 이불을 머리끝까지 뒤집어썼다. 이불 위로 리처드의 손끝이 나를 눌렀지만, 나는 가만히 있기만 했다.   
“응……. 잘 자.”  
기가 팍 꺾인 목소리로 내게 말하고 리처드는 방을 나가버렸다. 혼자 남은 나는 어젯밤 얌전했던 가스등을 생각했고, 피터에게서 빼앗은 헝겊조각과 해리에게서 들은 그레이스가 말한 것과는 다른 유령 얘기, 피터가 지껄여대던 섬뜩한 말들을 계속 곱씹었다. 확실히 무언가 이상하다. 리처드에겐 피곤하다고 말했지만, 나는 사실 별로 피곤하지 않았다. 오히려 여러 가지 생각들로 머리가 복잡했기 때문에 몸은 확 깨어있는 상태다. 일어나서 서랍에 쑤셔 넣었던 헝겊조각을 꺼내보았다. 그리고 찬찬히 뜯어보았다. 밖에선 쓴 일이 없는지 흙이나 썩은 낙엽 같은 건 묻어있지 않았다. 뒤집어서 밑 부분을 보다가 나는 실오라기 하나를 발견했다. 직물에 엉켜있는 그것을 살살 돌려서 빼내보았다. 회색에 빳빳하지만 여밈이 단단해서 고급스러워 보이는 실이었는데 눈에 익었다. 여기 존나게 깔린 카펫과 흡사한 재질이었다. 난 그 실을 다른 칸에 집어넣고 다시 헝겊을 서랍에 넣었다. 더글라스는 여기서 매치게임이라도 하고 싶었던 걸까? 그 주정뱅이 노인이 왜 이걸 갖고 있었던 거지? 아까 그 늙은이가 왜 1층에 있었던 거지? 계속 생각하니 머리가 아파져서 나는 생각을 관둬야만 했다. 침대에 누워 천장을 올려다보며 아무 생각 없이 시간을 보냈다. 그러다 다시 졸음이 쏟아져서 깜빡 잠들었다. 하지만 그리 오래 잠들진 않았다. 삼십분 정도, 딱 그 정도 잔 것 같다. 일어나니 머리가 맑아졌다. 구질구질한 기분도 꽤 나아졌다. 몸이 홀가분하기까지 했다. 

방 안이 답답했으므로 나는 창문을 열고 창틀에 걸터앉아 아래를 내려다보았다. 어제보다 하늘이 흐렸지만 기온은 비슷했다. 적당히 서늘했고, 추웠다. 바람이 닿자 기분은 그야말로 좋아져서 난 오랜만에 좆같은 기분에 습관적으로 무는 게 아니라, 시간이나 적당히 때울 겸 가벼운 마음으로 담배를 찾았다. 리처드와 해리가 정원에서 공놀이를 하고 있었다. 사람 머리만한 파란색 비닐 공이었는데, 이것도 햇볕이라고 빛을 받아 반짝반짝 빛났다. 담배를 피우며 난 그들이 노는 모습을 구경했다. 리처드는 즐거워 보였고, 해리도 즐거워 보였다. 그들을 두고 스무 발자국 정도 떨어진 곳에서 피터가 나무를 깎고 있었다. 그의 옆엔 라디오인지 녹음기인지 모를 구식 가전제품이 있었다. 피터는 단지 그걸 옆에 두고만 있었다. 그는 나무 깎는데 너무 집중해서 다른 걸 할 겨를이 없었던 것이다. 해리가 던진 공을 받고 이마에 흐른 땀을 훔쳐내며 리처드가 고개를 위로 들었다. 그러다 나와 눈이 마주쳤다. 손을 흔들면서 리처드가 밝게 웃었다. 난 어색하게 그에게 따라 손을 흔들어줬다.  
“에이단, 너도 나올래?”  
큰 소리로 리처드가 내게 물었다. 소리를 지르면 유독 갈라지는 그의 목소리가 신경을 건드리자마자 난 다시 두통을 느꼈다.   
“아니야, 난 됐어.”  
담배를 벽에다 비벼 껐다. 어차피 존나 낡았으니까 이 정도는 티도 나지 않을 것이다. 그리고 난 도로 문을 닫고 커튼을 쳐버렸다. 잠시나마 문을 열어 환기시킨 덕분에 방 안 공기는 그런대로 괜찮았다. 창문을 등지고 서서 바닥에 길게 늘어진 내 그림자를 보다 문득 나는 내가 또 무서워지는 것이다. 내가 대체 왜 그랬지? 가슴까지 높이 들고 있던 공을 아래로 떨어뜨리며 서운한 표정을 못내 감추지 못하던 리처드의 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 기분이 나빠졌다. 꿈에서 봤던 멜라니의 얼굴을 떠올렸다. 내 기분은 나아졌다. 그러니 더 견딜 수 없을 만큼 괴로워졌다.


	83. Chapter 83

난 하루 종일 방에 틀어박혀 있었다. 도무지 무언가를 할 의욕이 생기지 않았다. 의욕은 내 통장처럼 잔고가 없다. 다 써버렸다. 무기력하게 누워 천장을 보며 담배만 존나게 피웠다. 눈을 감으면 플랫에 찡 박혀있던 친근한 놈이 내게 죽어라 질문을 퍼붓는다. 이 새끼는 요 근래 내가 자신에게 소홀했던 것이 서운한 눈치다. 서운하든지, 말든지 개새끼. 옆에 앉아 쉬지 않고 지껄이고 있다. 담배 연기가 눈으로 들어가자 눈이 빠질 정도로 따가웠으므로 나는 눈이 새빨개지도록 비벼야만 했다. 그것만은 의욕이 넘쳤다. 잠자코 보고 있던 놈이 이번엔 청승맞게 울지 않네? 라며 빈정거렸다. 어쩌라고, 시발아. 대답했더니 담배를 빌려 줄 수 있느냐 물었다. 피울 수도 없는 새끼가 말이다. 놈은 입을 뻐끔거렸고, 난 눈을 깜빡였다. 그러다 그 새끼는 지루해졌는지 훌쩍 가버렸다. 나만 남겨두고. 

그렇다고 해서 내가 정말 아무 일도 하지 않고 시간을 버린 것은 아니다. 변명이라고 생각해도 좋다. 나 나름대로는 작업에 대해 고민을 했다. 어쨌든 그걸 손 놓으면 나는 아무것도 아닌 놈이니까 말이다. 내 변덕스러운 주제 말인데, 난 있잖아 K. 존나 정직한 게 최선이라고 생각했어. 솔직하면 그만이라고. 지금가진 그거 하나로 그런대로 버텨왔는데 그게 아니더라. 나만 정직할 순 없었다. 사람들은 늙어가며 생긴 주름마다 부끄러움을 꾹꾹 눌러 숨겨놓고 괜찮은 체 살고 있었다. 그런데 내가 혼자 마음 편하고자 솔직하게 굴면 그 사람들 숨겨놓은 부끄러움이 각자 가슴에다 흠집을 낸다. 난 좆같은 돌려 말하기를 배울 필요가 생겼다. 씨발, 속물이 되는 것이 이렇게 갑작스러운 줄은 몰랐다. 완전한 속물사회로의 편입을 앞두고 나는 마지막으로 진득하게 내보이기 좋아했던 병신과 이별할 준비를 한다. 나는 내가 개새끼라고 생각했던 사람들에게 둘 도 없는 훌륭한 개새끼다. 잘 가라, 씨발아. 이제 와서 하는 말이지만 그래도 나는 나를 참 좋아했다. 이별은 되도록 빨리 끝내는 것이 좋다. 질질 끌수록 미련만 생겨서 후회를 가방 안에다 잔뜩 쑤셔 넣고 행군을 해야 할지도 모르므로. 담뱃재를 바닥에 마구 털었다. 어차피 청소야 내가 하는 것이 아니니 신경 쓰고 싶지 않다. 게다가 나는 고약한 늙은이들을 괴롭히고 싶었다. 담배를 끄고 베개에 얼굴을 파묻었다. 최대한 부끄러움을 떨쳐내려 했지만, 그럴수록 부끄러움은 얼굴에 스며들었다. 뭐가 부끄럽냐면, 사람 마음이 확 변하는 것이. 아무것도 하지 않고 있는 나 자신이. 살면서 부끄럽다 말한 걸 다 돈으로 바꾸면 나는 런던을 통째로 살 수 있을 것이다. 모르지, 영국을 통째로 살 수 있을지도 모른다. 좆같은 영국놈들. 그래, 나는 아이리쉬니까. 내가 영국놈들을 얼마나 싫어하는지에 대해선 굳이 말할 필요가 없다고 생각한다. 아, 갑자기 눈이 캄캄해진다. 개같은 내 영국년. 그 년이 그나마 코크니가 아닌 것이 다행이다. 칭얼대진 않으니까. 날 뜨겁게 만들기도 하고, 확 식어버리게 만들기도 하는 년 생각하니 얼굴에 찬물을 뒤집어쓰고 싶어졌다. 방안에 갇혀 잡생각만 죽어라 해대니 얼굴이 못 견디게 뜨거웠던 것이다. 

욕실에 들어가서 배에 매달린 닻처럼 묵직한 수도꼭지를 마구 돌려 물을 틀었다. 차가운 물을 얼굴에다 마구 갈겨대니 정신이 좀 들었다. 기분도 한결 나아졌다. 이별은 이쯤하기로 했다. 뺨에 감각이 없어질 정도로 찬물로 괴롭혀주고 고개를 들어 거울을 보는데 눈가에 없던 주름하나가 희미하게 생겼다. 나는 나이 들어버렸다. 좆같네, 시발. 손으로 주름을 폈지만 안 사라진다. 거울이 권한다. 너도 여기다 부끄러움을 숨기라고. 

리처드는 종일 보이지 않았다. 그 년은 나보다 열 배는 예민하니까, 분명 내 불편을 느꼈을 것이다. 나는 새삼 같은 공간에서 사람이 얼마나 사람을 쉽게 피할 수 있는지 깨닫고 서글퍼졌다. 리처드는 저녁식탁에서나 다시 볼 수 있었다. 죄책감의 유효기간은 더럽게 짧다. 리처드는 다시 새 모이나 쪼아야만 했다. 범죄는 한 달을 저질러도 죗값은 미안합니다, 단 한마디면 끝이 난다. 저지른 기간만큼 존나게 고개 숙이고 살라 말하면 사람들은 피해자를 비난한다. 씹새끼에게도 인생이 있고, 기회를 줘야한단 이유에서이다. 그건 존나 비겁한 말이다. 비난하는 새끼들은 가만 보면 빚이 존나 많다. 아직 발각되지 않은 범죄 말이다. 그 새끼들은 언젠가 자신도 들통 나서 털릴까봐 미리 보험을 만들어 놓은 것뿐이다. 실은 피해자도, 가해자도 그 자식들에겐 좆도 관심 없는데. 이게 바람직한 사회화인가? 인간은 혼자 망하려하지 않는 것 같다. 하나라도 더 망치고 싶어 한다니까, 씨발. 

저녁을 먹고 리처드와 나는 방으로 돌아왔다. 리처드의 손은 엉망이었다. 손에 일어난 거스러미를 잘못 뜯어 곪은 탓에 퉁퉁 부어있었다. 바늘을 라이터로 달궈 곪은 데를 푹 찔렀더니 고름과 함께 피가 터졌다. 내가마저 짜낼 동안 리처드는 고개를 돌리고 소리를 꾹 참았다. 오늘 뭐했어? 허전해진 상처를 제 손으로 누르며 리처드가 내게 물었다. 종일 담배 피우고 작업 생각 좀 했어. 너는? 난 까끌까끌하게 물었다. 해리와 공놀이 하고, 피터와 산책 갔다 오고, 책 좀 읽고. 그 말을 하면서 리처드는 혼자 웃었다. 재밌었어? 난 억지로 물었다. 그다지 궁금하지 않았지만. 응, 재미있었어. 대답하고 리처드는 씻고 온다며 자리에서 일어났다. 내게 복도를 지켜봐달라고 부탁하지 않고 혼자 갔다. 당연히 가스등은 오늘도 리처드를 괴롭혔다. 흐릿해지는 걸 반복하며 정신병자를 떠밀었다. 그는 얼굴이 새파랗게 질려서 돌아왔다. 추워했다. 하지만 난 지금 리처드를 봐줄 수 없었다. 막막했고, 답답했으니까. 침대에 몸을 숨기며 리처드는 심하게 몸을 떨었고, 몸의 관절을 죄다 구부리며 자꾸만 깊숙이 꺼져 들어갔다. 아직 잠들기엔 이른 시간이었지만 나는 리처드를 재우고 싶었다. 그런 마음이 들자 이 곳에 와서 도통 손대지 않던 리처드의 약병이 떠올랐다. 주섬주섬 수면제를 골라 꺼내 주니까 리처드는 희끄무레한 얼굴로 나를 보며 입술만 잔뜩 씹어댔다. 그는 마치 사형선고를 받은 사람처럼 굴었다. 이 걸 먹으면 죽기라도 하는 것처럼, 겁에 질려 있었다. 그리고 우울해보였다. 나는 당장이라도 리처드의 입에 약을 털어 그를 재우고 싶었다. 솔직하고 정직하게 지금 너하고 아무 말도 하고 싶지 않고 아무것도 하고 싶지 않으니 네가 날 내버려뒀으면 좋겠다고 말하고 싶었다. 하지만 거울은 내게 그러지 말라고 권했다. 게다가 나는 나름대로의 작별식까지 마쳤다. 속에서 스멀스멀 기어 올라오는 나쁜 말을 겨우 삼키고 그에게 억지로 웃어 보이며 약을 내밀었다.   
“리처드, 네가 왜 약을 꺼리는지 알아. 머리 아프고 무기력하지? 이해해. 하지만 나 오늘 정말 피곤하거든. 여기 와서 힘들어. 지금은 널 못 봐줘. 오늘만 수면제 먹고 자면 안 될까? 약 먹으면 그래도 금방 잠들잖아.”  
내 손바닥위에 알약을 집으며 리처드는 고개를 끄덕였다.   
“알았어, 그렇게 할게. 괜찮다면 잠들 때까지만 지켜봐줄래? 곁에 있어줬으면 해.”  
“어, 그럴게.”  
리처드는 어떤 이유도 묻지 않았고, 내게 서운함을 보이지도 않았다. 하지만 나는 안다. 나는 아직 서투르다는 것을. 돌려 말하는 것이 능숙하지 않은 놈이란 것을. 분명 그는 곪아가는 자기 속을 혼자 꾹 누르고 있을 것이다. 옷을 벗는 것처럼 피부를 밖으로 뒤집으면 다 썩은 속이 보일지도 모른다. 처참하니 그것은 상상하지 않기로 하자. 알약이 식도를 넘어 위장으로 떨어지는 광경이 너무 생생했다. 울대가 뚝하고 발등까지 떨어질 것처럼 꿀렁 움직였다. 약을 모두 삼키고 리처드는 내게 등을 돌리고 누웠다. 그 상태로 여러 번 뒤척였다. 약 때문에 머리가 아픈지 머리카락을 쥐어뜯다가 곧 잠잠해졌다. 

그가 두통에 시달리자 나는 그에게 나쁜 말을 하고 싶어졌다. 이유는 모른다. 지금 다시 물어도 뭐라고 할 말이 없다. 확실한 건 내가 작정하고 나쁜 말을 했다는 것이 전부다.   
“리치, 나 아까 아침에 잠깐 자다가 꿈을 꿨는데.”  
약기운이 돌아 몽롱한 목소리로 리처드가 잠결을 허우적거린다.   
“응…….”  
“꿈에서 다른 여잘 아무렇지도 않게 만났어.”  
나는 그 말도 아무렇지 않게 했다. 나는 그가 화를 내길 바랐던 것 같다. 하지만 리처드는 화를 내기는커녕 웃는 것이다.   
“그래?”  
“어.”  
갑자기 내 목을 조르고 싶어졌다. 대신 무릎을 꽉 조였다. 빠개질 정도로. 리처드는 내가 침울해지는 것을 금방 눈치 챘다. 다정하게 나를 달랬다.   
“꿈이잖아.”  
“하지만.”  
“괜찮아, 티나. 꿈은 즐거웠니?”  
“어.”  
“다행이다, 악몽이 아니어서.”  
“정말 그렇게 생각해?”  
“물론이야, 에이단. 네가 기분 좋으면 괜찮아…….”  
그리고 숨소리가 멎었다. 나는 깜짝 놀라 얼른 리처드의 몸을 흔들었다. 리처드는 기운 없이 흔들렸다. 코밑에 손을 갖다 대니 숨은 쉬고 있었다. 그래도 불안해서 가슴 위를 손으로 문지르며 물었다.   
“리처드, 자?”  
리처드는 대답이 없다. 또 그를 흔들었다. 물 위에 뜬 나뭇가지처럼 리처드는 흔들렸다. 정확히는 나뭇가지에 매달린 잎사귀처럼. 그것들은 꼭 흐느껴 우는 것처럼 물위에서 잔잔하게 몸을 떤다. 조금만 손으로 눌러도 밑으로 사라져가고, 잡으려고 물에 뛰어들어 허우적거리면 점점 더 멀어진다. 가슴에 귀를 갖다 대고 심장이 뛰는 것을 확인한 다음 나는 잠든 리처드의 얼굴을 물끄러미 보았다.   
“자는 건 존나 천사 같네.”  
새카만 리처드의 머리카락을 쓰다듬어보며 나는 중얼거렸다. 내가 너한테 약 먹였어. 잠든 사람은 듣지도 못하는데. 너한테 약 먹였다고, 병신 같은 년아. 너 귀찮다고 약 먹인 거야. 알아? 잠결에 리처드는 사람 손이 기분 좋은지 화사하게 웃었다. 그걸 보고 있으니 나는 주름이 하나 더 늘어날 것만 같았다. 이대로 한 달 지나면 내가 리처드보다 더 늙어보일지도 모른다. 존나게 지랄하며 사람 미치게 만들까봐 말은 안했지만, 리처드는 눈가의 주름이 장난 아니다. 피부가 얇아서 그런지 이 미친년이 말하는 대로 늙어서 그런 건지는 몰라도 조금만 웃어도 자글자글 잡히는데 그게 더럽게 예쁘다. 그렇게 주름이 예쁘게 잡히는 사람은 리처드가 처음이었다. 더러 멋있게 잡히는 사람들은 봤다. 가까이 W 교수만 해도 주름이 근사한 사람이었고, 길 가다보면 이름도 모르고 뭐하는 사람인지도 모르는데 그럴싸하게 나이든 게 있어 보여서 한참 시선을 빼앗기곤 했었다. 하지만 그 사람들은 예쁘진 않다. 멋있기만 할 뿐이다. 리처드는 멋있고 예쁘다. 이건 신기한 일이다. 동시에 있기 어려운 것들이니까. 하지만 리처드는 자기 얼굴에 생긴 주름을 싫어한다. 그러니까 나만 혼자 예쁘다고 생각하고 관둘 것이다. 난 리처드의 눈가를 손으로 꾹꾹 눌러봤다. 왜 화도 안내고, 묻지도 않고 시키는 대로 받아먹어, 멍청아. 울컥해서 자고 있는 년에게 또 욕했다. 그러면서 나는 리처드의 뺨을 마구 문질렀는데, 그러니까 리처드는 더 예쁘게 웃었다. 못 참고 살짝 벌어진 입술에다 키스했다.   
“병신아, 사랑은해. 정말이야. 사랑하긴 하는데. 아니다, 됐다.”  
들었을까?

잠든 리처드를 두고 방에서 나왔다. 거기 계속 있으면 더 나쁜 짓도 저지를 것 같았기 때문이다. 작작하자, 용서받을 수 있는 것도 한계가 있으니까. 리처드에게 용서받을 수 있는 한계에 대해 말하는 게 아니다. 내가 날 용서 못할 것 같아서다. 복도에서 나는 급하게 선택지를 내밀고 하나 골라야만 했다. 혼자서 삽질한다, 거지같은 해리 새끼에게 PMP로 드라마나 같이 보자고 들러붙는다. 난 당연히 전자를 택했다. 그 자식이 술 들어가면 욕 꽤나 하는 모습은 사실 마음에 들었지만, 어쩌면 그 자식과 좀 친해져도 괜찮을 것 같단 생각도 했지만 지금은 별로 보고 싶지 않았다. 유령을 찾는 건 미루기로 했다. 어차피 런던으로 돌아갈 날이 얼마 남지 않았으므로 더 이상의 체력소모를 하고 싶지 않았다. 거덜 난 건 돈이면 족하지 몸이 축나는 건 사양이다. 그러고 보니 벌써 돈이 거덜 났다. 사치갤러리에서 기획하고 있는 전시에서 미끄러지면 난 쫄쫄 굶어야할지도 모른다. W 교수와 일하면서 버는 수입으로는 한계가 있다. 집세만 겨우 내고, 굶어죽지만 않을 뿐이다. 난 그렇게 살고 싶지 않다. 존나 배부른 소리라고? 씨발, 이러고 살아봐라. 가끔은 밖에 나가서 돌아다니다 보면 비싼 걸 사먹고 싶어지고, 옷도 사고 싶어지고, 책도 사고 싶어지고, 하여튼. 동물처럼 먹고 자는 것만 반복하라면 얼마든지 할 수 있다. 난 진심으로 아쿠아리움에 든 물고기들을 가끔은 부러워했었다. 입을 뻐끔거리며 헤엄치고 먹고 눈 붙이고, 유리벽을 사이에 끼고 사람을 구경하며 마음껏 낄낄거릴 수 있으니까. 사람들은 놈들을 구경하면서 저 물고기 좀 봐, 꼭 말하는 것처럼 입을 뻐끔거리네? 신기해할지도 모르지만 어쩌면 그 새끼들은 우릴 보면서 야 저 병신들 좀 봐, 존나 웃기게 생기지 않았냐? 라고 지껄일지도 모를 일이다. 뻐끔거린다. 나는 그딴 걸 꽤 잘한다. 담배도 뻐끔 거릴 수 있고, 말을 존나 못해서 물밖에 나온 생선처럼 퍼덕거리며 입을 뻐끔거리기만 하는 걸 존나 잘할 수 있다. 이것에 대해선 에이미와 이 이름을 언급하는 건 오랜만이네. B, 시발년도 동의할 것이다. 그년들과 말싸움을 하다보면 난 매번 뻐끔거리다 발로 의자를 걷어차고 나가버렸으니까. 하지만 난 런던에 살고 있다. 나는 심해에서 보이지도 않는 눈을 대롱대롱 매달고 지느러미로 뼈저리게 차가운 물을 헤엄치고 다니는 생선이 아니다. 그래서 아쿠아리움에서 살 수 없다. 누가 날 토막 내서 생선처럼 꾸며주고 수조 안에 집어 넣어줬으면 좋겠다. 지금 내게 필요한 건 수조의 여과기다. 필터로 날 한 번 걸렀으면 좋겠다. 두 번, 세 번, 네 번, 다섯 번, 엄청 많이. 

전자를 선택하고 내가 추가한 옵션은 피터다. 이 빌어먹을 장소에서 그나마 말이 통하고 숨통이 트이는 건 정신병자뿐이다. 정상인은 사람을 비참하게만 만든다. 다들 냉전시대 진영을 세우기라도 할 생각인지, 각자 영역으로 들어가서 나올 기미가 없어 복도는 조용했으므로 나는 마음 놓고 거리낌 없이 피터를 찾아 지하실로 내려갔다. 랜턴을 기요틴에 잘린 사람 목처럼 덜렁덜렁 흔들면서. 팔을 앞뒤로 마구 흔드니까 어깨가 빠질 것처럼 쑤셔서 기분이 좋았다. 계단을 내려가니 지하실문은 발하나 걸칠 수 있을 정도로 열려있었다. 거기다 다리를 먼저 끼워 넣고 나는 문을 더 열지 않고 옆으로 몸을 세워서 쑥 빠져나왔다. 손 하나 까딱하기 싫었던 것이다. 누군가 부스럭거리면서 벽에 붙어 있었다. 피터는 아니었다. 그림자가 밀주를 담그는 술통처럼 작고 뚱뚱했다. 더글라스였다. 늙은이는 지하실 벽에 설치된 가스등 배관을 건드리고 있었다.  
“베이커 씨, 여기서 뭐해요?”  
내가 묻자 그는 황급히 떨어졌다. 당황한 기색이 역력했다. 항상 술에 취해 시뻘건 그의 얼굴이 허옇게 떴다. 언제 봐도 좆같은 면상이었다. 얼굴에 세상에 대한 불만이 덕지덕지 붙어 있는데 볼 때마다 턱밑을 주먹으로 갈겨주고 싶다.   
“자, 자네가 대체 왜. 지하실엔 무슨 볼일이 있다고.”  
나는 랜턴을 다시 흔들어대며 그에게 용건을 간단히 말하고 되물었다.   
“피터랑 바람이나 좀 쐴까 싶어서 찾아왔어요. 피터는 어디 있죠?”  
“나는 모르네. 밖에 나가서 또 돌아다니고 있겠지.”  
헛기침을 하며 그는 곧바로 나가려했다. 폭주하는 기관자처럼 씩씩 거리며 내 쪽으로 걸어왔다. 나는 그를 내보내주지 않았다. 옆으로 걸어 입구를 막아서고 그에게 다시 물었다.  
“그나저나 뭐하고 계셨던 거죠?”  
“알 거 없네.”  
“수리 중이었어요?”  
더글라스는 과장된 표정을 지으며 들으라는 듯이 크게 지껄였다.   
“수리? 그래, 고치고 있었어. 워낙 노후 된 곳이 많아서. 이 집은 정말 오래 된 집이니까, 아예 허물고 새로 짓는 게 나을지도 몰라. 그럼 나는 이만 올라가보겠어, 자네가 찾는 피터는 밖에 있을 거야. 아마 뒤뜰에 있을 것 같으니 그쪽으로 나가서 찾아보게나.”  
나는 그가 수상쩍었다. 그는 음침한 냄새를 풍기고 있었다. 랜턴을 그의 얼굴을 익힐 정도로 가까이 갖다 대자 더글라스는 썩은 양배추처럼 우글우글하게 얼굴을 찌푸리며 손사래를 마구 쳤다. 존나 못생겼네, 씨발. 하필이면 막 보고 나온 얼굴이 리처드라서 존나 비교가 된다. 나는 허우적대는 더글라스의 꼴이 우스워서 좀 더 갖다 대고 싶었지만, 늙은이가 실명이라도 할까 봐 적당한 선에서 그만뒀다.   
“배관은 다 고치신건가요?”  
“나 혼자선 무리야. 수리공을 불러야겠어.”  
“그래요?”  
“좀 비켜주겠나?”  
일단은 잠자코 물러나기로 하자. 옆으로 몸을 치워주니 그는 부리나케 달아나버렸다. 나는 서서 아무것도 하지 않고 좀 기다렸다. 그의 발소리가 들리지 않는 것이 확실해지고 나서야 움직이기 시작했다. 더글라스가 건드리고 있던 배관 쪽으로 걸어가 랜턴으로 비추어 보았지만 뭐가 어떻게 돌아가는 시스템인지도 알 수 없었다. 겉으로 보기에 배관은 멀쩡했다. 더글라스의 말과는 달리 그리 낡아보이지도 않았다. 관을 도색한 페인트가 녹슨 곳 없이 깔끔했던 것이다. 뭐야, 그럼 왜 여기서 배관이나 붙들고 있었던 거지? 일단 좀 앉아서 숨이나 돌리기로 하고 피터가 잠을 청하는 싸구려 철제침대에 걸터앉아 바닥에 램프를 내려놓았다. 램프의 불빛이 원을 그리며 퍼져 나갔다. 담배를 피우고 싶었지만, 가스등 배관이 겁나서 쉽게 꺼내질 못했다. 내가 이 저택을 날려버릴지도 모르니까. 발로 바닥만 괜히 걷어차며 으스스한 지하실 안을 두리번거리다가 눈에 익은 전자제품 하나를 발견했다. 낮에 피터가 옆에 끼고 있던 라디오인지 녹음기인지 모를 구식 휴대용 카세트플레이어였다. 마침 아이팟의 부재가 존나게 사람을 미치게 만들던 차였다. 귀에 꽂고 있을게 더럽게 간절했다. 여기는 TV도 없고, 사람 혼을 빼놓아 멍청하게 만드는 전자제품의 침략이 허용되지 않은 비무장지대이다. 나는 무장지대로 그만 꺼지고 싶다. 나는 무장지대 출신이다. 손에 전기 먹는 걸 들고 있어야 안심이 된다는 뜻이다. 내가 약물중독자와 다를 게 뭐지. 주파수가 터지길 바라며 카세트플레이어를 들고 지하실을 빠져나왔다. 그리고 나는 피터를 마저 찾기로 했다. 이거 작동은 할까? 흔들었더니 안에 든 테이프가 달그락 거리면서 소리를 냈다. 카세트플레이어는 가스등 배관보다 더 낡아있었다. 사람으로 치면 길거리에 쪼그려 앉아 남이 피우다 버린 담배나 줍고 있는 것처럼 형편없는 몰골이었다. 그 얼굴이 퀭하고 굶어서 쪼들린 티가 팍팍하게 나느냐면, 그것은 말할 것도 없다. 누구나 동전 하나 던져주고 싶은 꼬락서니니까.


	84. Chapter 84

밖은 더럽게 추웠는데 머리는 푹푹 쪘다. 머리만 쑥 뽑아서 한여름 아스팔트 위에 전시해놓은 것 같다. 피터는 더글라스의 말대로 뒤뜰에 있었다. 그는 장작을 패고 있었다. 기척을 느끼고 나를 보자마자 손에 든 도끼로 위협하며 군번과 소속연대를 대라고 윽박질렀다. 이 미친새끼가 사람들을 다 깨우기 전에 난 얼른 예수의 열두제자의 이름을 팔아 신원처릴 해버렸다. 피터는 내가 무슬림이 아니라 카톨릭 신자라는 것을 확인하자 입이 귀에 걸렸다. 아, 이딴 걸 기뻐하냐. 불쌍하게. 내게 나무 밑동을 양보하고 자기는 도끼를 골반에 턱하니 걸치고 서서 성경에 관한 얘기를 나누자며 친근하게 굴었다. 난 그와 예수 얘기나 하고자 얼어 죽을 걸 각오하고 밖으로 나온 것이 아니다. 관심 없다고 딱 잘라버리니까 서운해 했다. 그래도 할 수 없어요, 하기 싫다고. 난 한 번 더 매정하게 말을 내뱉고 지하실에서 피우지 못했던 담배를 피우기로 했다. 담배 피울래요? 물어보니 고개를 저으며 사양했다. 그럼 서있지 말고 좀 앉아요. 나는 그의 의족이 마음에 걸려서 나만 앉아있자니 존나 가슴이 삭아드는 기분이었다. 자기는 보초라면서 피터는 한사코 서있겠다고 고집을 부렸다. 미친놈 고집은 못 이긴다. 마음대로 하라고 말하고 라이터를 꺼냈는데, 씨발, 좆도, 아, 존나, 기름이 다 떨어졌다. 비굴하게 라이터에게 애원하며 제발 불 좀 붙어달라고 지문이 문드러질 정도로 굴림쇠를 굴렸지만 불은 끝내 붙지 않았다. 필터는 침 범벅에 잇자국이 났다. 이건 버려야겠다. 바닥으로 허무하게 멀쩡한 놈을 버리고 나는 손바닥만 비벼대며 담배가 말리는 걸 참기 위해 일어나서 제자리에서 뛰었다. 땀이 날정도로 정신 놓고 뛰니까 피터가 불쑥 내게 손을 내밀었는데 그의 손에 성냥갑이 들려있었다. 진작 주지 왜 이제야 줘요? 난 서둘러 성냥갑을 받아들고 성냥을 그었다. 담배 맛이야 성냥불로 붙이는 게 제일 끝내주고, 촛불이 가장 좆같다. 그런데 내가 왜 라이터를 고집 하냐면 편해서가 아니다. 라이터는 절대로 편하지 않다. 우선 라이터는 지우개처럼 사고 또 사도 잃어버리는 속성을 필수적으로 가지고 있다. 주머니 뒤적거리는데 하루에 십분은 잡아먹는 놈을 편하다고 말할 순 없다. 손으로 굴림쇠를 굴리고 있다 보면 뭐든 잘 굴릴 수 있을 것 같아서다. 단지 그것뿐이다. 그리고 성냥은 긋는 게 기분 나쁘다. 사람 목을 베는 것처럼 확실하게 그어줘야 불이 붙는 게 소름끼친다. 원시적인 건 잔인한 구석이 있다. 

담배를 입에 물고 난 지하실에서 찾은 전리품을 이리저리 뜯어봤다. 작동은 할까, 이거? 여기 와서 늘어난 건 의심밖에 없다. 피터는 담배 연기를 피해 정신 사납게 뛰어 다니며 가롯 유다에 대해 얘기했다. 자기는 가롯 유다가 불쌍하다는 것이다. 난 성경 얘긴 정말이지 하고 싶지 않았지만 피터의 말엔 동의했다. 예수 팔아먹었다가 이천년 넘게 배신의 아이콘으로 애새끼들에게도 욕을 얻어먹는 걸 보자니 불쌍하다. 그 심약한 인간은 죽어서도 계속 자살을 시도할 것이다. 예수는 부활하고 나서 가롯 유다에 대해 변명을 해줬어야 한다. 그가 정말 아가페에 대해 설교할 것이라면 말이다. 맞아요, 가롯 유다 진짜 불쌍하지. 혼자 머리에 총 맞은 앵무새처럼 가롯 유다는 불쌍합니다, 가롯 유다는 불쌍합니다, 반복해서 말하고 있는 피터를 거들어줬더니 그는 눈시울을 붉혔다. 가롯 유다가 불쌍하다고 말한 사람은 당신이 처음입니다. 나는 으쓱해졌다. 아가씨는 가롯 유다 안 불쌍하대요? 도끼 날로 흙을 파며 피터는 눈물을 뚝뚝 떨어뜨렸다. 아가씨는 성경 얘기 안 좋아하세요. 나도 안 좋아하니까 성경 얘기 말고 다른 얘기 좀 하면 안 될까요? 그렇게 말하며 나는 카세트플레이어를 두 손에 들고 흔들었다. 아무도 없나요? 피터가 카세트플레이어의 흔들림에 맞춰 몸을 좌우로 흔들며 불쑥 말했다. 나는 씨발 간이 아니라 하마터면 폐가 떨어질 뻔 했다. 아, 존나 무섭게 왜 그래요? 니코틴과 타르에 찌든 내 폐에다 호스를 박고 겁을 주입하는 그가 원망스러워서 짜증을 냈더니 피터는 내 손에 들린 카세트플레이어를 빼앗아버렸다. 그리고 플레이 버튼을 꾹 눌렀다. 카세트플레이어는 내 염려와는 달리 멀쩡했다. 안에 든 테이프가 천천히 돌아가기 시작한다. 

아무도 없나요?  
아무도 없나요?  
아무도 없나요?

“뭐야, 씨발.”  
왼쪽 뺨이 파르르 떨렸다. 피터는 카세트플레이어를 나와 똑같이 흔들며 그 말을 따라했다. 아무도 없나요? 아무도 없나요? 아무도 없나요? 그러더니 아쉽게 됐군. 나사 박을 곳을 찾았다. 이 번에 나사를 조이면 절대로 뽑지 않을 것이다. 씹새끼들은 절대 뽑지 못하게 단단하게 박아 넣을 것이다. 피터, 그 거 좀 줘 봐요. 세차게 고개를 저으며 피터는 카세트플레이어를 등 뒤로 감췄다. 묻어야 합니다, 박살내야 한다고요, 이라크 놈들을. 횡설수설하며 나를 산만하게 만든다. 그 거 주면 내가 내일 성경 갖고 올게요. 성경 얘기 하루 종일 합시다. 약속할게요, 진짜. 진짜. 얼른요. 그를 설득하기 위해 나는 예수의 이름을 팔아야만 했다. 예수가 아가페를 실천하길 바란다. 그는 나를 위해 변명해줘야 할 것이다. 그가 날 변명해주지 않는다면 나는 면죄부를 살 것이다. 내 재산을 몽땅 털어서. 그리고 프로테스탄트들에게 공격을 받아 요절할 것이다. 엄마는 죽은 날 위해 성모 마리아에게 기도하겠지.   
“가롯 유다는 불쌍하죠?”  
내 꼬드김에 솔깃했는지 피터가 슬금슬금 내게 다가왔다. 나는 얼른 고개를 끄덕이며 그에게 손을 내밀었다.   
“예, 전 인류를 통틀어 제일 불쌍해요.”  
망설이는 눈치로 피터가 느릿하게 카세트플레이어를 내밀었다. 난 피터가 딴 맘 먹기 전에 그걸 얼른 가로채고 자리에서 일어났다. 다시 혼자가 될 것을 직감한 피터는 가롯 유다가 불쌍하다고 또다시 지껄인다. 가롯 유다는 존나 불쌍하다. 하지만 난 정신병자가 더 불쌍하다. 내 미친년이랑, 다리 하나 없는 남자가 더 불쌍하다. 

나는 유령에 홀린 사람처럼 정신없이 저택으로 돌아와서 베이커 부부가 쓰는 그라운드 플로어의 침실 문을 미친 듯이 두드렸다. 그리고 고함을 질렀다. 나는 점잖게 그를 상대할 마음이 조금도 없다. 술 냄새 풍기며 돌아다닐 때부터 그 작자가 더럽게 거슬렸다.   
“베이커 씨. 저랑 얘기 좀 하죠. 베이커 씨, 베이커 씨. 베이커 씨 주무세요? 예? 좀 나와요, 씨발. 어지간하면 나오라고, 얼른!”  
손바닥이 달아오를 정도로 문을 두드리니까 더글라스와 그레이스가 잠옷차림으로 문을 열고 나왔다. 세상에, 에이단. 무슨 일이야? 쭈글쭈글한 가슴을 숄로 덮어 감추며 그레이스가 물었다. 늙은 여자는 내 팔을 붙잡고 애처럼 어르기까지 했다. 놔요, 그레이스. 그녀의 손을 뿌리치고 나는 머리끝까지 돌아 그만 웃음을 터뜨렸다.   
“대체 이 늦은 시간에 무슨 소란이야, 자넨 경우도 모르는가?”  
더글라스는 씩씩 거리면서 내게 고함을 질렀다.   
“좆까네, 씨발. 경우는 당신 얘기겠지. 이거 뭔데요?”  
나는 그에게 카세트플레이어를 내보였다. 징그럽게 돋아난 숱 많은 눈썹 아래 찢어진 눈을 주름에다 숨기고 있던 남자가 그걸 보자마자 누렇게 뜬 흰자를 드러내며 회색 눈동자를 굴렸다. 그는 대답을 하지 못했다. 난 다시 한 번 더 윽박질렀다. 가능하면 이 늙은이 고막이 터져나가길 바라면서 말이다.   
“뭐냐고 물었잖아요, 씨발. 이거 당신 짓이야? 가스등도 당신 짓이지? 아까 보니까 배관 존나 멀쩡하던데?”  
술에 전 고막은 내 기대와는 달리 튼튼했다. 남자는 비린내 나는 애새끼에게 욕을 얻어먹은 게 몹시 분한지 축축한 얼굴 가득 땀방울을 달고서는 연설가 같은 태도로 내게 말했다.   
“사지 멀쩡한 사내자식이 매춘부도 아니고 그 짓거릴 하다니, 세상이 말세지. 암, 말세고. 수치도 모르는 놈 같으니. 주인어른도 제정신이 아니셔. 올리비아 아가씨 말대로 제정신이 아니시라고. 주인어른은 그 놈을 진작 정리하셨어야 했어. 정 때문에 끼고 가실 게 아니었다고.”  
이 개새끼가 머리가 돌았나? 치매라도 왔나? 노인공경이고 나발이고 구역질나는 면상을 좆같은 카세트플레이어로 갈기고 싶었다. 그레이스는 간질 환자처럼 거품을 물고 말을 토해내는 자기 남편의 팔을 붙들고 제발 그만 좀 해, 더글라스. 도련님 깨시겠어, 말렸지만 남자는 기고만장했다. 자신은 부끄러울 게 하나도 없으며 부끄러운 건 늙은 매춘부라는 것이다. 다 늙은 년이 몸 파는 것만큼 추악한 것은 없다며 되는대로 지껄였다. 다시금 면상을 갈아엎고 싶은 충동을 가까스로 억누르며 나는 이 빌어먹을 놈을 털었다.  
“댁 주인 제정신 아닌 건 나도 아는데, 씨발! 당신 짓이냐고 물었잖아! 뭐하는 짓인데, 방 문 두드린 거 당신 맞지?”  
남편을 말리길 포기하고 그레이스가 이제는 내게 매달렸다. 하지만 나는 그 여자가 하나도 눈에 들어오지 않았다. 더글라스와 나는 당장 서로 멱살을 잡고 주먹질할 것처럼 노려보며 실랑이를 벌였다. 그는 끝내 자긴 잘못 없다고 목청을 높였고, 나는 씨발 어지간히 둘러대고 대답이나 하라고 맞받아쳤다. 

“무슨 일이죠?”  
그러다 그 자식과 내가 실랑이를 멈춘 것은 해리 때문이었다. 소란에 자다 깼는지 부스스한 얼굴로 인상을 굳힌 채 그가 다가왔다. 한숨을 쉬며 대답을 종용하는 표정으로 더글라스와 나를 번갈아 응시했다. 더글라스는 얼굴 표정을 싹 바꿔버렸다. 안 주무셨습니까? 비굴한 태도로 고개를 조아려대며 해리의 눈치를 본다. 소란스러워서 자다 깼어요, 무슨 일인지 설명해주시겠습니까? 해리가 팔짱을 끼며 싸늘하게 그를 내려다보며 말했다. 더글라스는 입을 쑥 집어넣었다. 그러나 나는 해리의 고용인이 아니므로 그의 눈치를 볼 필요가 없다. 카세트테이프를 들어 보이며 그에게 말했다.   
“아, 마침 잘 왔네. 내 친구 밤비, 오로라 공주를 위해 나 좀 도와줘야겠는데요.”  
“터너 씨, 밤비랑 잠자는 숲속의 공주는 같은 디즈니 애니메이션일 뿐이지 서로 관계없어요.”  
“존나 리처드 같은 소리 하네. 됐고, 내가 지하실에서 이걸 찾았는데 들어봐요.”  
나는 해리에게 카세트플레이어를 틀어줬다. 아무도 없나요? 기계음이 무미건조하게 흘러나오자 해리는 살벌한 표정을 지었다. 아무도 없나요? 다시 더글라스에게로 시선을 옮긴다. 아무도 없나요? 더글라스는 기어 들어가고 싶어 했다. 그는 벌벌 떨기 까지 했다. 아쉽게 됐군. 내게서 카세트플레이어를 받아 반복재생을 끄고 해리가 늙은이에게 기계음처럼 감정 없는 목소리로 말했다.  
“더글라스, 지금 이 상황을 설명해주셔야겠습니다. 여기서 소란 피울 게 아니라 자리를 옮기죠. 아버지께서 아시면 당신이 곤란해질 테니까요.”

응접실로 자리를 옮겼다. 해리는 그레이스에게 차를 부탁했다. 나이트캡을 벗고 희끗희끗한 머리카락을 목 뒤로 넘기며 그레이스는 말이 떨어지자마자 차를 끓이기 위해 부엌으로 가버렸다. 해리는 의자에 앉아 담배를 찾았다. 더글라스는 앉지도 못하고 서서 고개를 푹 숙이고만 있었다. 존나 같잖네, 아까는 개지랄을 떨더니. 터너 씨, 죄송하지만 라이터 갖고 계신가요? 드레싱 가운 주머니를 더듬다 해리는 젠장, 짧게 욕을 내뱉더니 난처한 눈치로 내게 물었다. 난 피터에게서 받은 성냥갑을 그에게 줘버렸다. 잠시 후 그레이스가 차를 내왔고, 해리는 그레이스에게 이만 방으로 돌아가 보라고 말했다. 그건 명령에 가까웠다. 그레이스는 뭐라 말도 못하고 해리가 시키는 대로 고분고분 따랐다. 차를 한 모금 마시고 해리는 테이블 위에 카세트플레이어를 가리키며 말없이 더글라스를 응시했다. 저, 그게……. 쭈뼛쭈뼛 거리며 주눅 든 태도로 더글라스는 선처를 호소했지만 해리는 냉정했다. 설명하세요, 베이커 씨. 

시작은 리히터의 망할 딸년이 먼저 시작한 더러운 장난이었다. 시간을 십년은 더 거슬러 올라가야만 했다. 밤이면 사람을 미치게 만들기 위해 흐릿해지는 가스등도 올리비아의 부탁 때문이었다고 더글라스는 순순히 털어놓았다. 하지만 그는 여자를 변호했다. 아가씨도 어릴 때 일이니, 그저 짓궂은 장난에 불과했습니다. 아미티지 씨는 예민한 사람이라 심심하고 고리타분하다며 골려주고 싶다는 게 다였습니다. 아가씨는 나쁜 의도가 있어서 그러셨던 건 아닙니다. 이 곳은 아가씨 또래가 재밌게 지낼만한 것들이 거의 없지 않습니까? 그 되먹지 못한 변호를 듣고 있는 동안 나는 하도 주먹을 세게 쥐어서 손바닥에 반달모양으로 손톱자국이 생기고 말았다. 아미티지 씨? 잠자코 더글라스의 말을 듣고 있던 해리가 웃음을 터뜨리며 빈정거렸다. 아깐 매춘부라고 고함을 지르지 않으셨나요? 그리고 무미건조하게 물었다. 맹세코 그런 적이 없습니다. 물론 제가 아미티지 씨를 쉽게 대하는 것은 사실입니다. 그거야 워낙 그 친구를 어릴 때부터 봐온 데다 손자뻘이고 하니……. 두 손을 휘저으며 남자는 우는 목소리로 둘러댔다.   
“그만. 그럼 이번 일은 어떻게 된 거죠? 이번에도 누나 부탁입니까? 설마 그럴 리가. 누나 이름은 적당히 들먹이셨으면 합니다, 더글라스.”  
인상을 찌푸리며 해리가 말을 자르자 더글라스는 허리까지 굽혔다.   
“아닙니다, 그럴 리가요. 예, 아가씨는 전혀 관계없는 일입니다.”  
“예, 알겠습니다. 이만 들어가서 쉬세요.”  
“저, 도련님. 주인어른께는, 부디.”  
남자가 애걸복걸하자 해리는 한숨을 쉬며 그의 이름을 말했다.  
“더글라스.”  
빌던 손을 멈추고 더글라스는 해리의 눈치를 보았다. 해리는 자기 어깨를 털었다. 아무것도 내려앉지 않은 어깨를.  
“늦었어요, 들어가서 쉬세요.”   
존나 사람 기죽이는 행동이었다. 더글라스는 보이지도 않는 먼지처럼 떨어져 나갔다.

가석방 받은 범죄자처럼 시종 불안하게 주변을 두리번거리며 묵직한 발을 한사코 떼지 못하고 맴돌던 더글라스가 이내 사라지자 나는 속이 타서 담배나 피우기로 했다. 한 모금 빨고, 연거푸 빨아들이려다가 관뒀다. 그리고 무표정하게 찻잔만 내려다보고 있는 해리에게 물었다.  
“왜 그랬는지 묻지도 않고 그냥 보내줘요?”  
“터너 씨, 이미 알고 계시잖아요. 괜히 시간낭비 할 필요 있나요? 저 입으로 하는 말을 듣는 건 썩 유쾌한 일도 아니고요.”  
“난 올라가볼게요.”  
재떨이에 담뱃재를 털고 나는 뻐근한 어깨를 똑바로 폈다. 꼬리뼈부터 짜르르하게 통증이 올라왔다. 씨발, 그린버그 씹새끼. 그 개자식 디스플레이를 도와주다 사다리에서 떨어진 뒤로 툭하면 말썽이다. 내가 늙어서 허리디스크로 고생한다면 그 새끼에게 반드시 소송을 걸 것이다.   
“예, 먼저 올라가세요.”  
힘없이 웃으며 해리가 말했다. 난 그가 내가 떠나고 난 뒤 혼자 남아 무엇을 할지 이미 알고 있다. 술이나 들이붓겠지. 이 자식과는 그리 얽히고 싶진 않지만, 우울한 기분으로 자작하는 것만큼 비참한 일은 없으므로 나는 B와 막 깨지고 난 직후를 돌이켜 보며 해리의 어깨에 손을 얹고 툭툭 두드렸다.   
“술 적당히 마시고. 또 나한테 시발새끼니 씹새끼니 욕할라.”  
“그럴 일 없습니다, 모쪼록 염려해주셔서 감사합니다.”  
그는 없던 동정심을 자아내게 웃었다. 쓸쓸해 보였다. 응접실에 난 창밖으로 피터가 돌아다니고 있다. 그는 도끼를 어깨에 메고 용감하게 보초를 서고 있다. 내일은 정말 그와 가롯 유다에 대해마저 얘기를 해야겠다. 

리처드는 웅크려 자고 있었다. 뒤척임 탓에 이불이 그의 쑥 들어간 허리에 아슬아슬하게 걸쳐져 있었다. 코피를 하도 흘려서 죽은 사람처럼 몸이 차갑던 게 생각났다. 이불을 어깨까지 올려주고 나는 옆에 걸터앉아 잠든 얼굴을 구경했다. 꿈을 꾸고 있으려나, 무슨 꿈인지는 몰라도 좋은 꿈같다. 잠든 리처드는 편안해 보였다. 아주 영영 잠들어 버리면 정말 편할지도 모른다는 무서운 생각이 들었다. 쑥 꺼진 뺨을 만져봤다. 역시나 차가웠다. 사랑은 한다. 진짜 사랑은 한다. 거짓말은 아니다. 사랑은 하는데. 아까 하다 만 말이 자꾸만 입안에서 맴돌았다. 나 네가 너무 힘들어, 그 말을 뱉기 싫어서 허리를 숙여 리처드의 뺨에 입을 맞췄다. 사람 마음 아프게 앓는 소리, 짠해져서 못 참고 그를 끌어안았다. 아주 자라, 쌍년아. 고생 안하게. 코 막히는 목소리로 중얼거리며 식은 뺨이 뜨거워지도록 입을 맞춰댔다. 그러자 구부려져 있던 리처드의 손가락이 움찔 거리며 조금씩 바로 펴지기 시작했다. 기다란 손가락이 예뻐서 나는 검지를 갖다 댔다. 손끝으로 리처드의 뼈마디를 조심스럽게 훑었다. 리처드는 곧게 폈던 손을 다시 오므렸다. 내 검지를 꼭 쥐었다. 나는 이상한 기분에 잠겨들었다. 예전에, 또 기억 안 나네. 씨발, 치매는 내가 왔나보다. 나비, 존, 나비. 스미스, 존 스미스, 나비. 아, 이제 생각난다. 존에게는 늦둥이 동생이 하나있다. 앨리도 나와는 나이차이가 많이 나는데 존의 동생은 더 했다. 존의 부모님은 존나 우리 엄마와 아버지 못지않게 사이가 좋고 지나치게 건강하므로 이상할 일은 아니다. 내가 이상한 건 존의 동생이었다. 하여튼 내가 열여섯 살 때였다. 존이 이제 자기 동생 보러 와도 된다고 호의를 베풀었다. 그 새끼는 늦게 본 동생을 무척이나 사랑한다. 키가 다 자랄 때까지 외동이어서 외로워했었다. 그래서 나를 부러워했었다. 어머니의 임신 소식을 알리며 존은 이제 내가 안 부럽다고 거들먹거렸다. 축하해. 안 부러운 김에 에이미도 데려가서 네 동생 삼으면 안 되겠냐? 내가 말했더니 존 그 자식도 에이미는 성질 더러워서 싫다고 거절했다. 씨발, 그 년 성질 좆같은 건 사실인데 남에게 그런 말 들으니 조금 열 받았다. 존이 호의를 베푼 건 동생이 태어나고 몇 달 지나서였다. 갓난아기는 조심해야 한다고 태어난 동생 사진도 안 보여주던 새끼가 그 말을 꺼내고, 우리는, 저수지의 개들 말이다. 쓸데없이 머릿수가 많아 이름을 다시 언급하긴 귀찮으니 대충 묶어서 말하겠다. 학교를 마치자마자 샛길로 빠지지 않고 우르르 존의 집으로 몰려갔다. 존의 동생은 방에서 자고 있었다. 어린 애는 종일 잔다고 했다. 아기 방은 끝내줬다. 천장엔 야광스티커가 붙어있었고, 모빌도 주렁주렁 매달려 있었다. 잠든 아기를 깨우지 않기 위해 우리는 답지 않게 입을 꾹 다물고 숨을 죽였다. 다들 이렇게 어린 애는 처음이라 무서워서 가까이 가지도 못했다. 그나마 용기 있던 건 나였다. 어릴 때 앨리가 갓난아기 시절을 봤기 때문에 그런대로 괜찮았던 것이다. 입술을 오물거리며 곤히 자고 있는 존의 동생은 존과는 달리 귀여웠다. 존 그 자식은 하나도 귀엽지 않다. 남자새끼에게 귀엽다는 말은 역겹다. 참, 존의 동생은 여동생이다. 그리고 존을 안 닮았다. 전혀 다르게 생겼다. 천만다행이다. 나는 아기 침대 가까이 다가가서 그 통통한 뺨을 살짝 눌렀다. 그래도 아기는 깨지 않고 잘 잤다. 착한 애였다. 걸핏하면 잠에서 깨 부모를 귀찮게 하는 애들이 많은데 말이다. 난 갓난아기 손이 참 좋았다. 조그만 손을 꽉 움켜쥐고 자고 있는 모습이 진짜 천사 같았다. 보들보들한 손이 예뻐서 나도 모르게 툭 건드렸는데 갑자기 그 애가 내 손가락을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 그리고 놓아주질 않았다. 기분이 어땠냐면, 되게 편했다. 아무 생각도 안 나고, 애는 예쁘고, 천장에 붙은 야광스티커가 존나 그럴싸해 보여서 나도 갖고 싶었고, 부직포로 만든 흑백모빌도 귀여웠고, 다 좋았다. 그 기억을 떠올리니까 나는 리처드에게 나쁜 말을 하고 싶은 마음이 사라졌다. 예쁘다고 말해주고 싶었다. 또 귀엽다고. 미치겠군, 남자에게 귀엽다고 말하는 건 존나게 역겨운데. 리처드는 미친년이니까 괜찮다고 치자. 키스나 마저 했다. 리처드만의 열등감 덩어리인 콧등에도 입 맞추고, 툭 튀어나온 이마에도 입 맞추고, 그러니까 리처드가 몸을 뒤척이더니 슬그머니 눈을 떴다. 처음엔 상황을 파악하지 못하고 어리둥절한 표정을 지으면서 눈만 깜빡이더니 나사 풀린 웃음을 흘렸다. 씨발, 귀엽네. 어쩐지 콧잔등이 시큰해진다. 이윽고 정신이 좀 들었는지 리처드가 내 몸을 흔들며 꼭 끌어안았다.   
“티나, 몸이 차가워. 밖에 나갔다 왔어?”  
허물없이 웃는다. 난 무장해제당하는 기분이 들었다.  
“어, 잠깐.”  
어린 애를 재우는 것처럼 리처드의 어깨를 토닥이며 나는 잠긴 목소리로 대답했다.   
“잠이 오지 않아서? 담배 냄새, 또 엄청 피워댔구나.”  
“아니, 그런 건 아니야.”  
“무슨 일 있었니?”  
내 머리카락을 쓰다듬으며 리처드가 물었다.   
“아무 일도 없어. 야, 이제 겁먹지 마. 아무 일 없을 거야. 유령 같은 거 없어, 씨발. 좆도 아니라고.”  
그렇게 말하며 나는 리처드의 가슴 위에 귀를 갖다 댔다. 심장 뛰는 소리를 들으며 눈을 감았다. 그러고 있으니까 얼굴이 좀 아팠다. 리처드가 하도 말라서 가슴은 그래도 살이 좀 붙어있긴 했지만, 가운데로 뼈들이 만나는 지점이 모나게 튀어나와 나를 찔렀기 때문이다. 이 년은 몸이 모났다. 모서리처럼 사람 멍들게 만든다. 약속을 지키겠다고 잘 챙겨먹긴 했지만, 소수점 단위 까지 찍어주는 체중계는 그대로였다. 그래서 뒤에서 지켜보고 있던 나는 리처드 몰래 발을 얹었다. 무게가 늘어나자 리처드는 기뻐했다. 곧 내가 발 올린 걸 알고 실망했지만.   
“난 유령이 무서운 게 아니야, 티나.”  
아프다. 뼈가 귀를 찔러 머리를 관통시키는 것 같다. 자세를 바꿨다. 리처드의 몸위에 엎어져 아예 가슴에 얼굴을 묻어 버렸다. 여자 가슴과는 전혀 다르지만, 그런대로 뭉클하게 만들어준다. 그리고 살 냄새가 끝내주게 달큼하다. 좀 더 맡고 싶어서 드레싱 가운을 젖히고 코를 묻으며 나는 리처드에게 따졌다.  
“개소리 하네, 무섭다고 질질 짜놓고선 뭐가 안 무서워?”  
“내가 정말 무서운 건 유령을 보는 게 아니야. 유령에게 해코지당하는 것도 아니고.”  
“그럼 뭔데?”  
“내가 그렇게 될까봐 무서운 거야……. 죽으면 더 이상 살아서 할 수 있는 것들을 할 수 없잖아. 몸이 썩으면 희망도 다 사라져버려. 난 불가능하단 걸 알면서도 상상하거든. 그것만으로도 아주 행복해져.”  
“멍청아, 그게 왜 불가능하냐? 다 할 수 있어.”  
깨우지 말 걸 그랬다.   
“네 말이 맞아, 난 너를 믿어 에이단.”  
“뭐가.”  
부끄러워서 숨고 싶었다. 가슴이 꽉 막혔다. 코 풀면 이 년이 또 지랄하겠지, 코도 막히는데.   
“네 꿈을 난 믿어. 넌 곧 아주 유명해질 거야. 네가 가지고 싶은 걸 모두 가질 수 있고 하고 싶은 걸 전부할 수 있을 거야. 그러면 다 괜찮아질 거야, 너는. 응, 너는.”  
나는? 잠시 숨을 고르고 리처드는 나를 끌어안으며 나지막하게 읊조렸다.   
“그럼 말해줄게, 네게 꼭 하고 싶은 말을.”  
“나한테 하고 싶은 말이 뭔데? 지금 말해.”  
“지금은 안 돼, 나중에. 언젠가는. 언젠가는. 꼭 네게 말할 수 있을 거야. 좀 더 자자, 에이단. 나 아직 졸려……. 지금 몇 시야? 아직 한밤중인 것 같은데. 오랜만에 먹었더니 약이 너무 잘 받나 봐. 못 일어나겠어, 자전거 타고 싶다. 더운 여름에, 겨울 말고. 겨울에 자전거 타면 바람 때문에 뺨이 너무 아파. 여름에 자전거 타느라 땀을 무진장 흘리고 난 다음에 돌아와서 샤워하면 기분이 정말 좋아. 에어컨은 꼭 틀어놔야 돼. 안 그러면 도로 더워지니까. 이건 사치스럽긴 한데, 샤워하고 나서 맥주 마시면 끝내줘. 맥주를 별로 좋아하진 않지만, 그 순간엔 맥주가 제일 어울려. 근데 집에서 그러면 엄마는 질색한다? 내가 여태 어린앤 줄 아나 봐……. 난 곧 마흔 살인데 말이야. 하지만 그립네, 엄마가 잔소리 하는 거…….”  
“엄마 보고 싶어?”  
“응, 무척 보고 싶어……. 엄마 목소리 듣고 싶어.”  
나 때문에 리처드 가슴이 축축해졌다.

K, 리처드는 자전거 잘 못 타. 페달 밟다가 자주 기우뚱해. 다리가 존나 길어서 그런 것 같아. 맞는 자전거가 없다고. 그 년 무릎 깨질까 봐 겁나서 난 존나 쫓아다녀야 돼. 우린 여름에 자전거 같이 안 탔어. 못 탄 거지. 봄에 탔어, 봄에. 리처드도 그리워하고, 나도 그리워하고. 하늘이 정말 새파랬었는데.


	85. Chapter 85

“유다는 예수에게 실망했던 겁니다. 그는 제자 중 예수를 가장 열성적으로 따랐어요. 기대가 어긋나자 그만큼 실망이 컸으므로 예수를 판 겁니다.”  
이 새낀 정말 미친놈 맞는 것 같다. 피터는 벌써 두 시간 째 가롯 유다에 관해 열변을 토했다. 흥분한 얼굴이 총 맞은 새처럼 보였다. 난 추운 것도 뒤로하고 뒤뜰에서 피터의 얘기를 들어주어야만 했다. 약속은 약속이니까. 조금 고맙기도 하고. 그러나 적당히 했으면 좋겠다. 유다 얘기 그만하고 이제 다른 얘기 하면 안 되냐고, 난 구약의 시편도 존나 좋아한다고 말 꺼냈다가 더러운 바리새인이란 소릴 들었다. 그에게 내 목 대신 독선적인 바리새인의 목을 피터에게 치라고 줬다. 피터는 도끼로 장작을 패며 얘기를 계속 한다. 난 닥치고 있기로 하자. 

리처드는 여기에 없다. 아침을 먹고, 리처드는 해리와 둘이서 숲으로 갔다. 두 사람은 돌능금나무를 보고 오겠다고 했다. 리처드와 나는 서로 아무 내색하지 않았지만, 식탁에서부터 서로 피했다. 내가 시선을 피하고, 말을 피해도 그는 내게 아무것도 묻지 않았다. 리처드가 새 모이를 쪼아댈 동안 나는 그레이스의 수십 년 묵은 비틀린 호의를 받으며 접시 위에 기름을 줄줄 흘리는 닭을 노려보았다. 늙은 여자 닦달에 못 이겨 그걸 먹긴 했지만, 배를 채울수록 머리가 텅 비는 것 같았다. 배는 기름 끼는데 머리는 바싹 말라버렸다. 감정도. 닭고긴 존나 퍽퍽했다. 그레이스 인생처럼. 제일 먼저 다 먹고 리처드는 중간에 일어나서 식당을 나가버렸다. 해리가 그를 따라갔다. 잠시 후 두 사람은 옷을 껴입고 밖에 다녀오겠다며 아예 저택을 나가버렸다. 난 구실이 간절해졌다. 구차하게. 해리와 리처드가 나 몰래 일이나 저질러버렸으면 좋겠다. 그럼 내가 지금 이렇게 리처드를 꺼리는 정당한 이유가 생기니까. 하지만 나는 안다. 두 사람 다 그런 짓은 하지 않으리란 걸. 어디까지나 내 이기심에 불과하다. 어느새 나는 피터가 지껄이는 유다는 놓아버렸다. 구실이 생겼으면 좋겠다고? 나 자신이 혐오스러워서 구역질이 났다. 난 어디까지 추락할 작정이지? 이런 놈이었나. 

자신이 나쁜놈이 되는 것이 싫어서 때를 기다리는 개새끼들이 더러 있다. 한 때 존나게 뜨거웠던 상대에게 식어 흥미를 잃고, 식은 자리 위에다 미움을 뜨겁게 끓여서 붓고는 간사하게 숨긴다. 그리고 상대가 적당히 온도를 눈치채고 자신을 위해 구실 만들어주기를 바란다. 겉보기에 그런 새끼들은 존나 착해 보인다. 챙길 건 엄청 챙기고, 가릴 것도 엄청 가리니까. 마음속으론 사람을 지옥에다 처넣은 주제에. 네게 미안하고 너를 사랑해서 상처 주기 싫으니까 네가 먼저 나를 걷어차 줘, 부탁이야. 그렇게 지껄인다. 씨발, 진짜 개새끼가 아닐 수 없다. 하지만 맹세컨대 나는 그런 새끼는 아니었다. 진짜, 그 정도로 개새끼는 아니었는데. B와 서로 가슴에다 총 뚫린 자국을 만들겠다고 작정하고 언성을 높였어도 치사한 짓 따윈 안 했다. 

피터가 도끼를 살벌하게 땅에다 내리꽂았다. 구질구질한 생각에 젖어있다가 도끼날 번쩍이는 것에 깜짝 놀라 고개를 들었다. 날이 생각을 가른다. 내 몸이나 쪼갤 것이지, 시발. 아, 씨발 놀랐잖아요. 내가 진저리를 치니까 그는 자루를 문지르며 내게 드물게 멀쩡한 표정을 짓고 말했다.   
“당신, 젊은 군인, 아이리쉬, 당신. 제가 한 얘기는 유다에 관해 성격을 해석한 여러 가설 중 유명한 것입니다. 찾아보십시오. 틀림없는 사실입니다. 하지만 당신은 제가 궤변을 늘어놓는다고 생각하실 겁니다. 왜냐면 당신은 제가 미쳤다고 생각하시니까요. 제가 미쳤습니까? 그렇게들 말합니다. 미쳤습니다. 그래서 제 얘기는 무의미한 것으로 여기실 겁니다. 하지만 아닙니다. 당신은 제가 미친 걸 의식하고 계십니다. 의식하니까 제가 무슨 말을 해도 미친 소리로 들릴 겁니다.”  
나는 날 위를 맨발로 걷는 것처럼 신경이 곤두섰다. 미친놈은 내게 중요한 얘길 해줬다. 의식과 무의식 말이다. 이건 존나게 중요하다. 마릴린 먼로가 있다. 그 여자와 함께 술을 마신다. 술을 마시면서 먼로는 문학에 관해 얘기를 한다. 남자는 그녀가 섹스심볼이라는 것을 의식하고 있다. 먼로가 셰익스피어에 대해 말을 꺼내도 채털리 부인처럼 빨간색 딱지가 붙었던 책으로 의식을 넘겨버린다. 그녀가 셰익스피어의 글 중 한 구절을 인용한다. 대충 존나 유명한 사느냐, 죽느냐 그것이 문제로다. 그럼 남자는 그녀가 왜 셰익스피어를 인용했는지 그녀의 이미지를 의식하며 자기 멋대로 판단한다. 블론드 백치가 자신을 과시하기 위해서? 삶과 죽음이 들어간 자리에다 섹스를 집어넣고 섹스가 문제라고? 그리고 머릿속으로 이미 여자와 섹스를 수십 번은 더한다. 만약 바에 나란히 앉은 금발 머리 여자가 먼로라는 것을 모르고, 섹스심볼이라는 것도 의식하지 않는다면 남자는 이 여자는 셰익스피어를 좋아하는 여자구나, 나와 셰익스피어에 관한 얘기를 하고 싶구나, 생각하겠지. 뭐야, 씨발 비유가 좆도 이상하네. 다시 말해보겠다. TV 하나가 있고, 뉴스가 나온다. 마가렛 대처 총리가 우유 급식을 절단 내겠다고 발표했습니다. 앵커가 계속 떠든다. 기자회견장의 카메라 플래시 소리가 존나게 터지고, 웅성거리는 사람들 소리도 들린다. 그 후폭풍에 대해서도 앵커가 말한다. 각처의 반대 견해, 찬성 견해, 영국은 어디로 향하는가? 굵직굵직한 헤드라인을 감정 없는 목소리로 정확히 읽어주면서. 그러나 화면은 뉴스를 보여주지 않는다. 앵커가 말하는 소리는 쉴 새 없이 흐르지만, 화면에선 우유를 건네고 받는 손만 두 개 나온다. 보고 있는 사람은 그게 뉴스 자료화면인 줄 알 것이다. 뉴스를 의식하고 있으니까. 어느 학교 식당인 줄 알겠지. 뉴스가 끝나고 손만 확대해서 보여주던 카메라가 점점 뒤로 물러난다. 학교 급식이 아니었다. 우유를 건네는 주름진 손은 할머니고, 우유를 받는 조그만 손은 손자다. 대처 때문에 우유 급식 쫑나서 존나 혼란스러운 현장이 아니라, 그냥 할머니가 자기 손자 챙겨주는 따뜻한 광경이었다. 말하고 보니 이것도 별로 쓸 만한 설명은 아닌 것 같다. 하여간 난 말을 더럽게 못 한다. 

나는 피터가 내게 말한 의식과 무의식을 까먹기 전에 얼른 성경책 빈칸에다 적어 놨다. 내가 성경을 오염시키자 피터는 불경한 자, 불경한 자, 역시 무슬림이었구나, 더러운 바리새인, 지독한 무슬림, 경기를 일으켰다. 그 새끼 진정시키느라 진땀을 뺐다. 가까스로 피터를 앉혀놓으니 등이 흠뻑 젖어 있었다. 지랄하느라 힘 다 빠진 피터가 기운 없는 목소리로 내게 물었다. 유다는 불쌍하죠? 나는 진지해지기로 마음먹었다. 두 손을 나답지 않게 공손히 모아 무릎 위에 올려놓고 대답했다. 예, 피터. 당신 말대로 유다는 누구보다 예수에게 기대가 컸던 것 같아요. 그래서 고작 은돈 서른 닢에 예수를 팔았겠죠. 유다는 예수가 정말 죽기를 바라진 않은 것 같아요. 예수가 사형 선고를 받자마자 은돈 서른 닢을 수석 사제들과 원로들에게 돌려주면서 죄 없는 분을 팔아넘겨 죽게 만들었으니 나는 죄를 지었소, 라고 말했잖아요. 결국, 성전 안에다 내던지고 목매달아 죽었고. 그러자 피터는 내 발이라도 씻어주고 싶어 했다. 난 또 말했다. 닭 울기 전에 세 번 모른다고 부정하지나 마요. 유치하지만 그의 이름을 들먹여봤다. 성호를 그으며 피터는 말했다. 그분의 권능은 영원합니다. 아멘. 

글쎄, 난 그건 잘 모르겠는데. 하지만 이 말은 피터에게 하지 않았다. 말할 수 없었다. 피터가 베드로의 서간처럼 사랑의 입맞춤으로 내게 인사하려고 덤벼들었기 때문이다. 씨발, 나는 그리스도의 평화를 결코 바라지 않는데도. 그리고 나는 간신히 유다에게서 해방될 수 있었다. 피터가 잠언에 관해 얘기해도 좋다며 허락해줬기 때문이다. 그러나 막상 그가 자리를 깔아주니 나는 마땅한 구절이 생각나지 않았다. 난 냉동된 지 적어도 일 년은 된 고깃덩어리처럼 칙칙한 꼴로 앉아 머리만 긁적였다. 그러고 있으니까 피터가 안 미친 얼굴로 내게 친절하게 말을 걸었다. 반짝이는 눈은 마음을 즐겁게 하고 좋은 소식은 뼈마디에 생기를 줍니다. 정확히 몇 장에 붙어있는 구절인지 기억 안 나는데 잠언에 나오는 구절이란 건 확실히 알고 있다. 엄마가 내게 성경 필사를 강요한 건 헛수고가 아니었다. 그나저나 내가 미친놈 보기에도 존나 사람 같지 않았던 모양이다. 정신 차리려고 담배를 피웠다. 피터에게도 권했지만, 그는 이번에도 거절했다. 자신은 흡연을 하지 않는다고 말하면서. 왜 담배 안 피워요? 묻자 불붙는 건 다 두렵다고 대답했다. 나는 까맣게 잊고 있었다. 이 남자는 전쟁터에서 다리 한쪽 잃고 살아 돌아온 사람이다. 폭탄 터지고 불나는 건 진절머리 날 텐데. 어쩌면 남자는 작열통을 안고 살아가는지도 모르겠다. 이 추운 겨울에도 몸이 더럽게 뜨거워서 미칠 것 같겠지. 고생했어요, 내가 위로하니까 피터는 돈은 모든 악의 근원이라고 대답했다. 존나 맞는 말이다. 

슬슬 배가 출출해졌다. 어느새 점심 먹을 시간이었다. 이제 그만 들어갈까, 춥기도 춥고 배도 고파 자리에서 일어났는데 멀리서 해리와 리처드가 걸어오는 것이 보였다. 리처드는 주저앉다시피 걷고 있었고 해리가 그런 그를 부축하고 있었다. 리처드는 미국 작가 petah coyne가 존나 잘 쓰는 왁스처럼 창백하게 흘러내렸다.  
“무슨 일이야?”  
그들에게 얼른 뛰어가 해리에게서 리처드를 건네받다시피 받고 딱딱하게 굳은 리처드에게 물었다.   
“터너 씨, 베이커 씨 보셨습니까? 혹시 어디 있는지 아세요?”  
해리가 설명은 싹둑 잘라내고 본론만 물었다.  
“몰라요, 무슨 일인데요?”  
해리의 대답은 필요 없어졌다. 리처드가 코피를 주룩 흘렸다. 난 얼른 손으로 리처드의 코를 틀어막았다. 미치겠다. 나처럼 적당히 유세만 떨고 멎으면 좋겠는데 리처드는 피도 작정을 한다. 아주 죽을 것처럼 쏟아낸다. 이래서 뭐든 확실한 년이 무섭다. 리처드를 데리고 저택 안으로 들어오자마자 해리와 나는 더글라스부터 찾았다. 우리가 시끄럽게 구니까 거실을 청소 중이던 그레이스가 놀라서 무슨 일이냐며 뛰쳐나왔다. 그레이스, 베이커 씨 어디 계시죠? 해리가 묻자 더글라스는 응접실에서 도련님과 대화 중이라고 대답했다. 그리고 리처드를 보자마자 소리를 질렀다. 그럴만했다. 리처드의 얼굴을 틀어막고 있던 내 손은 피로 흥건했고, 어느새 소매까지 진득하게 젖었으므로. 그레이스에게 리처드를 좀 봐달라고 부탁하고 해리와 나는 응접실로 곧장 갔다. 갑자기 난입한 젊은 주인과 개새끼를 보자 더글라스는 전날 밤일이 떠올랐는지 사색이 되었다. 그레이스 말대로 그는 리히터와 차를 마시며 대화를 나누고 있었다.  
“또 무슨 짓 했어, 아직도 정신 못 차렸어?”  
나는 피 때문에 이성이 날아가 버렸다. 유령이고 뭐고 알 바 아니다. 확실한 건 내 손에 피가 더럽게 많이 묻었고, 피 묻힌 사람은 기절할 것처럼 싸늘해졌다는 것뿐이다. 내가 멱살을 쥐자 더글라스는 쩔쩔맸다. 난 늙은이 내장을 뽑을 기세로 흔들어댔다. 침착한 건 이 음침하고 구질구질한 저택 주인과 그 아들이었다. 부자가 서로 감정 없는 냉랭한 태도로 대화를 주고 받았다. 무슨 일이지? 베이커 씨는 언제부터 여기 있었습니까, 아버지. 오전부터. 확실합니까? 피터의 문제를 두고 의논 중이었다. 그렇다면 오전동안 밖으로는 나가지 않았겠군요. 그래. 하, 시발. 나는 아무리 노력해도 저 인간들은 이해 못 하겠다. 추잡한 개새끼에게 확실한 알리바이가 있단 걸 알고 나는 별 수 없이 그를 놓아주어야만 했다. 그의 목덜미에도 피가 묻었다. 내게 졸린 목을 문지르며 더글라스는 나를 죽일 것처럼 노려보다가 제 주인 눈치를 보느라 얌전해졌다. 진짜 힘들어서 돌아버리겠다. 손을 바닥으로 떨어뜨렸다. 비싼 카펫에 피가 떨어졌다.   
“댁들 알아서 해요, 난 상관하기 싫으니까.”  
그 말만 하고 혼자 나왔다. 

방으로 돌아가기 위해 계단을 올라가다 그레이스와 마주쳤다. 젖은 손을 앞치마에 닦으며 그레이스는 혀를 쯧쯧 찼다. 뭘 잘했다고? 그 말이 목을 기어 올라왔지만, 밖으로 꺼내진 않았다. 왜 또 애새끼 달래듯이 간식이나 존나게 갖다 주면서 미안하다고 말해봐요. 빈정거리고 싶었지만, 그것도 하지 않았다. 그래도 오늘은 피가 금방 멎었어, 다행이야. 마지막으로 손에 남은 물방울들을 털어내며 그레이스가 내게 말하고는 들어가 보라고 시늉했다. 예, 다행이네요. 시큰둥하게 대꾸하고 방으로 들어갔다. 리처드는 침대에 무릎을 모으고 그 위에다 턱을 괴고 앉아 콘솔 위에 빈 화병을 무서운 눈으로 노려보고 있었다. 꽃은 없다. 리처드가 다 뜯어먹었다. 내가 들어오자 리처드는 자세를 풀고 기운 없는 목소리로 왔어? 묻는다. 난 패잔병처럼 초라한 모습으로 몸을 질질 끌며 그에게로 걸어갔다. 그리고 옆에 앉았다. 리처드의 옷은 더러웠지만, 얼굴은 닦았는지 깨끗했다. 그래서 더 아파 보였다. 차라리 피라도 묻어 있었으면 혈색 돈다고 착각했을 텐데.   
“또 왜 그래?”  
난 그래도 노력했다. 최대한 상냥하게 대해주자고. 리처드는 꽃잎이 다 떨어진 빈 가지를 꺼내와 손에 쥐며 흔들었다. 장미 가시가 그의 얇은 피부를 뚫고 나가기 시작했다. 그가 파상풍으로 죽는 건 아닐까 겁난다.   
“숲에서 유령을 봤어.”  
“거짓말하지 마. 유령 같은 거 없다고. 그거 유령이 아니라, 씨발. 됐다. 하여튼 유령 없어. 네가 시달릴 것도 없다고, 리치. 제발 좀 이것저것 신경 쓰지 마. 너 그러다 존나 빨리 죽을 거야. 하도 신경 써서 속이 다 썩어서 죽을 거라고.”  
더글라스 짓이라고 말하려다 관뒀다. 괜히 꺼내서 좋을 게 없었다. 유령은 죽었으니까 그만이지만 산 사람은 신경 쓸 게 너무 많다. 더글라스 짓이란 걸 리처드가 알면, 이 불쌍한 년은 또 남이 저지른 잘못을 자기 잘못이라고 생각하며 목을 맬 것이다. 그건 상상하기도 싫다. 내 말이 거슬렸는지 리처드는 가지를 반으로 뚝 자르면서 대답했다.  
“난 너에게 거짓말 안 해.”  
“그럼 넌 미쳤으니까 헛것 본 거겠지, 씨발!”  
그 순간 나는 정신이 확 나가서 그의 손에 들린 가지를 빼앗아 바닥에 내동댕이치고 소리를 질렀다. 앉아있고 싶지 않아서 침대에서 일어났다. 딱딱한 매트리스가 목에서 끓고 있는 가래를 뱉는 것처럼 꿀렁거렸다. 리처드는 바닥으로 추락한 가지를 쳐다보고, 나를 본다. 리처드의 눈에 비친 나는 괴물 같았다. 내가 소리를 질러 놀랐는지 그의 동공은 확장되어 있었다. 그러다 기운 없는 표정으로 고개를 끄덕이며 체념한 어투로 말했다.  
“그래, 네 말이 맞아. 약 챙겨 먹을게.”  
리처드 홍채 테두리에 분명 눈물이 고였던 것 같은데. 젖어서 촘촘히 그려진 테두리가 하늘거렸던 것 같은데. 나는 더는 있을 수가 없어서 그를 두고 나와 버렸다. 

아무도 날 간섭하지 못하도록 다락에 숨어있기로 했다. 1층 복도에 다락으로 올라가는 좁은 계단이 있다. 여기 와서 한 번도 간 적 없는 장소다. 잡동사니를 넣은 박스가 천장까지 쌓여 있었고, 먼지가 켜켜이 눌러앉아 있었다. 들어가자마자 기침부터 했다. 대충 쳐놓은 낡은 커튼 끝단이 박스에 물려 있었다. 그걸 빼내고 커튼을 걷자 그럭저럭 햇볕이 창문을 통해 들어와 밝아졌다. 하지만 난 그걸 정면으로 받지 않았다. 창문을 등지고 쪼그려 앉아 바닥에 떨어진 조그만 공을 주워들고 그걸 벽에 집어 던졌다. 벽이 공을 튕겨낸다. 공이 내 발치까지 굴러왔다. 다시 들어 던졌다. 또. 또. 점심 먹으라고 그레이스가 나를 찾는 소리가 아래층에서 났다. 나는 혹시나 소리가 새어나갈까 봐 입을 꾹 다물고 되돌아온 공을 손에 쥔 채 잠자코 있었다. 에이단, 에이단. 집에 없어? 대체 어딜 간 거야. 여자가 나를 실종 아동 전단을 뿌리듯이 나를 부른다. 곧 포기하고 다시 아래층으로 내려가는 발소리가 유독 컸다. 

나 실수했다. 눈이 너무 따가웠다. 벽을 쳐서 상처가 생겨 까슬까슬한 손등으로 마구 문질렀더니 껍질이 다 벗겨지는 줄 알았다. 더 따갑다. 아, 진짜 내가 왜 이러지. 누가 본다면 얼굴 따가워서 운다고 둘러대자. 사과는 하고 나왔어야 했는데. 마음속이 시끄러워서 좀 닥치라고 공을 세게 던졌다. 씨발, 너무 세게 던졌다. 튕겨 나온 공이 하마터면 내 머리를 맞출 뻔했다. 색이 모두 죽어 새카만 바닥에다 먼지를 잉크 삼아 오전에 피터로부터 주워온 의식과 무의식에 대해 수학 문제 풀듯이 빼곡하게 풀었고, 상처를 가리기 위해 매고 있던 스카프를 무덤 위에 놓고 온 불쌍한 정신병자에 대해서도 풀었다. 거 두 개 중 써먹자. 그 생각하면서 실실 쪼갰다. 난 씹새끼다. 먹고 살기 위해 남에게 해선 안 될 말 해놓고선 내 일이나 붙들고 있으니까. 개새끼, 작년 여름에 굶어 죽었어야 했는데. 발로 바닥을 문질러 적어 놓은 걸 다 지웠다. 잊어버리고 싶었지만, 평소엔 죽어도 말 안 듣는 내 머리가 매정하게도 다 기억해버렸다. 밖이 서서히 어두워지고 있었다. 왜 화도 안 내, 씨발년. 점심부터 쭉 걸러서 그런가? 속이 메스꺼웠다. 힘도 존나 쎈 년이 손은 뒀다가 뭐하냐고 진짜. 날 한 대 쳤어야지, 좆같네. 벽에 등을 기대고 불이나 밝히려고 라이터를 꺼냈다. 내 건 아니다. 리처드 라이터다. 굴림쇠를 조이스틱 갈기듯이 갈겨대며 매캐한 연기를 맡았다. 그리고 담배를 찾았다. 치클론 B 가스처럼 사람 숨통을 조여 오는 연기가 밀폐된 다락에 가득 차자 나는 정말 울어도 그럴싸한 핑곗거리가 생겼다. 이제 어깨가 빠지게 벽을 긁자. 남의 집 벽이긴 하지만 말이다. 해가 완전히 저물고 그레이스가 또다시 나를 찾았지만 나는 이번에도 숨어 있었다. 뭘 먹을 염치가 없었다. 먹어도 체할 것 같았다. 

나의 가출 아닌 가출은 완전히 밤이 찾아오고 나서 끝났다. 복도로 내려오니 이제는 가스등이 오락가락하지 않았다. 멀쩡했다. 방문을 조심스럽게 열고 들어가니 어두컴컴한 방 안에 세워놓은 가스등만 조용하게 빛을 뿜고 있었다. 배터리만 튼튼한 내 모바일 폴더를 열어 시간을 확인하니 아홉 시가 지나있었다. 리처드는 등을 돌리고 침대에 소리 없이 누워 있다. 비어 있던 화병엔 다시 장미꽃이 가득 꽂혀있었다. 힘없이 꽃잎이 떨어졌다. 간신히 그에게 용기를 내어 다가갔다. 매트리스가 또 나를 토해내기 위해 발버둥 친다. 손으로 꽉 눌러 그 위에 앉아 리처드의 등에다 대고 기어들어가는 목소리로 꾸역꾸역 말했다.  
“아까 낮에 미안했어.”  
리처드는 등을 돌린 채 나른한 목소리로 대답했다.  
“에이단, 네가 사과할 일 아니야. 마음에 담아두지 마. 나 때문에 고생했지, 미안해. 날 신경 써줘서 고마워. 네 덕분에 그래도 괜찮았어. 내일이면 다시 런던 돌아가니까 오늘은 아무 신경 쓰지 말고 너도 일찍 자.”  
그의 등 너머를 보니 콘솔 위에 약병이 있었다.   
“리처드.”  
부르니까 대답이 없다. 수면제에 취해 잠들었다. 그림자 생겨 새카맣게 보이는 꽃잎을 보며 나는 우울한 노래를 하나 떠올렸다. 검은색 장미가 그려진 게 그럴싸해 보여서 충동적으로 집어든 막시밀리언 해커의 Rose 앨범 중 I Am Falling Now라는 곡이다. 막시밀리안 해커 곡은 다 존나 우울하다. 그럴 줄 알았으면 사지 않는 건데. 돈 버리고 후회해봤자 늦었지. 왜 저지르고 후회할까? 대체 왜? 리처드는 내게 일찍 자라고 말했지만 난 도무지 잠을 이룰 수가 없었다. 리처드의 손만 붙잡고 한참 동안 잠든 그를 지켜보다가 도로 밖으로 나왔다. 치클론 B 가스에 시달려 머리가 아팠다. 답답했다. 혼자 밖으로 나가기로 했다.

더글라스는 돈 주고 부릴 가치가 없는 인간이다. 좆같은 노인네, 기어이 해리의 부탁을 들어주지 않았다. 썩은 나룻배가 그대로 묶여 있었다. 어둠 속에서 썩은 놈은 허옇게 보였다. 지금 제일 잘 나가는 작가 중에 피터 도이그가 있다. 잘 나간다는 기준은 속물들의 기준으로 말하자. 굳이 속물들의 기준을 써먹지 않아도 존나 대단한 인간이긴 하지만, 어쨌든 존나 비싼 작품을 내놓은 인간이다. 사람들은 그만 보면 지갑을 기꺼이 연다. 그가 1990년에 발표한 White Canoe. 이거 존나 멋진 그림이다. 꼭 봤으면 좋겠다. 수면 위로 주변이 반사되어 일렁거렸다. 난 이 새끼를 수장시켜주려고 한다. 묶인 밧줄을 풀고 발로 밀었다. 혼자 조용히 놈은 떠나간다. 서서히 가라앉으면서. 시간이 흘러간다. 1997년, 도이그가 그린 Canoe-Lake. 썩은 카누 위에 여자가 몸을 기울이고 나를 보고 있다. 그녀는 손으로 물을 저어 간다. 리처드는 그렇게 훌쩍 내게서 멀어지고 있다. 보낸 건 나다. 나는 나룻배가 죽는 것을 끝까지 지켜봤다. 그러고도 한참 동안 나룻배 대신 호수에 발이 묶여 있었다. 

듣지 못해도 미안하다고 말해야겠다. 리처드가 깨거든 또 말해 주려 한다. 새벽녘에 나는 다시 돌아왔다. 리처드는 혼자가 아니었다. 침대 옆에 서서 누가 그를 내려다보고 있었다. 흐릿했다. 사람인 건 확실했지만, 여자인지 남자인지 분간할 수 없었다. 그것은 잠든 리처드의 머리를 다정하게 쓰다듬었다. 나는 오도카니 서서 그것이 고개를 들고 나를 볼 때까지 겁에 질려 있어야만 했다. 차가운 손이 내 뺨도 어루만지는 것 같다. 이윽고 그것은 나를 스쳐 지나간다. 나를 비웃나? 온통 칠흑처럼 시커먼 형체에 웃음이 반짝이며 걸렸다. 그것은 칠 벗겨진 문을 통과해 사라져버렸다. 나는 얼른 뛰어들어가 가스등의 불을 더 환하게 밝혔다. 그리고 리처드를 흔들어 깨웠지만 약 때문에 쉽게 일어나지 못했다. 다행히 숨은 쉬고 있다. 나는 존나 무서워서 덜덜 떨리는 손으로 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다 폈다. 한참 동안 반복하다 가까스로 진정하고 가만히 리처드를 보는데 얼굴이 젖어 있었다. 흐릿한 것이 어루만졌던 그 얼굴이.


	86. Chapter 86

이별은 길지 않게 끝내는 것이 좋다. 내가 살면서 겪어봤던 모든 이별을 돌이켜보면 더욱 그렇다. 아침에 베이커 부부의 아들 알버트가 윈체스터까지 우리를 데려다 주기 위해 저택을 찾았다. 캐리어 실린 보트가 묵직함에 아래로 기울여졌다. 리히터가 리처드에게로 손을 내민다. 리처드는 이번엔 망설이지 않고 그의 손을 잡았다. 더글라스가 불편한 표정으로 리처드를 힐끔 응시했다. 울분이 덕지덕지 묻은 추잡한 얼굴을 마구 찌푸리며 혼잣말했다. 욕이다. 좋은 말은 아니다. 씨발새끼, 이미 나이가 저 정도로 들었으면 사람은 어지간해선 바뀌지 않는 법이므로 그는 계속 자기 편한 대로 생각하고 치울 것이다. 리처드는 자조적으로 웃고는 그를 상대하지 않았다. 내가 침몰시킨 썩은 나룻배의 행방은 아무도 궁금해하지 않았다. 그건 이미 썩었기 때문이다. 사용가치가 없어지면 사람들은 이처럼 더는 신경 쓰지 않는다. 오직 리처드만 풀린 밧줄을 보며 나룻배가 흘러나가 사라진 지점을 눈으로 찾았을 뿐이다. 그는 같은 처지였기 때문에 나룻배가 고통스럽게 사라졌는지, 편안하게 사라졌는지 궁금해했다. 

베이커 부부가 호숫가에 서서 손을 흔든다. 옆에는 피터가 서 있었다. 나는 저 미친놈에겐 그래도 각별함을 느낀다. 런던 올 일 있으면 연락해요, 하고 내 연락처를 대충 써 갈긴 쪽지를 주었지만, 그는 연락하지 않을 것 같다. 보트를 탄 사람 누구도 그들에게 화답해주지 않았다. 난 늙은이들 뒤로 희끄무레한 것이 어른거리며 지나가는 걸 보았다. 아마 리처드도 같은 것을 본 것 같다. 그의 시선도 늙은이들 뒤로 고정되어 있었다. 보트가 호수 중간지점을 통과할 때였다. 리히터에게 기대 지나온 길을 계속해서 되돌아보던 리처드가 천천히 고개를 돌려 한 지점을 응시했다. 수면 위로 추운 겨울이었음에도 불구하고 날벌레들이 빠져 죽지 않기 위해 조그만 날개를 비벼대며 간신히 위로 날고 있었다. 원을 그리며 빙빙 돈다. 리처드는 그 새끼들에게 손을 흔들었다. 그러자 놈들이 멈췄다. 작별 인사를 받으며 서서히 물속으로 뛰어들기 시작했다. 그들이 모두 사라지고 나서야 리처드는 손 흔드는 것을 멈췄다. 그리고 이상한 표정을 지었다. 겁에 질린 건지, 슬퍼하고 있는 건지 모호한 표정이었다. 리처드의 시선이 끝까지 머물러 있던 그곳에 전날 밤 다녀간 우울한 형체가 다 시든 꽃을 품에 안고 점점 밑으로 사라졌다. 꼭 오필리아 같았다. 괜한 말이 아니라, 정말. 

런던까지 올 동안 리처드와 나는 단 한마디도 하지 않았다. 알버트의 차로 윈체스터 역까지 이동할 동안 멀미에 시달린 리처드는 완전히 지친 상태였고, 나는 다른 이유로 지쳐있었다. 기차 안에서 리처드는 창가에 머리를 기대고 잠을 청했다. 해리는 이미 다 본 드라마를 반복해서 보고 있었고, 리히터는 책을 읽었다. 나는 좌석 깊숙이 몸을 밀어 넣고 그들을 구경하다 눈을 감았다. 난 아직도 리히터가 누구도 기뻐하지 않을 휴가를 굳이 강행한 이유를 모른다. 그러나 그가 예전을 그리워하고 있다는 것만은 확실하게 알 수 있었다. 돈깨나 버는 인간의 소지품은 모두 낡아 오래된 것들이었으니까. 검소해서 그것들을 여전히 부둥켜안고 사는 것이 아니었다. 그때가 좋았던 것뿐이다. 나는 알지 못하는 리처드의 과거를 상상했다. 아직 머리를 검게 염색하지 않았던 때, CC와 결혼해서 가정을 가질 수 있다고 믿고 있던 리처드를. 몸에 흉터 없는 젊은 남자를. 리처드는 그때 자신이 믿었던 것들이 모두 허물어질 것이리라 의심은 했을까. 지금 그가 가진 건 대체 뭐지. 리처드는 싸구려는 걸치지 않는다. 나처럼 남이 입던 옷을 뒤지지 않는다. 그는 자기 입으로 허영심이 많다고 말했다. 가진 게 하나도 없는데 그런 것만 걸친다. 그런다고 돌려받을 수 있는 건 아무것도 없는데. 존나 다 부서지다 못해 다 날아가 버렸는데. 나는 또 나쁜 생각을 했다. 그러고 싶지 않았는데 자꾸 그런 생각밖에 안 들었다. 리처드는 그나마 잘살려면 미국에 아예 눌러앉았어야 했다. 그랬다면 기회의 땅 미국이 저 인간에게도 기회를 줬을 거다.

좆같다. 런던은 눈치가 없다. 무슨 마음을 먹었는지 날씨가 존나 좋았다. 춥기야 했지만, 못 견딜 정도는 아니다. 워털루 역에서 리처드와 나는 블랙 캡을 잡았다. 짐을 존나게 실으니까 오지랖 심한 블랙 캡기사가 어디 다녀오시는 길인가 봅니다, 말을 걸었다. 예, 윈체스터에 다녀왔어요. 리처드가 대답하자 블랙 캡기사는 윈체스터 날씨는 어땠냐며 요즈음 런던 날씨는 끝내줬다고 말했다. 저번 주에 그렇게 비가 퍼부어댄 것이 믿기지 않을 정도라고 했다. 리처드는 잠이 덜 깨서 허술했다. 무방비한 얼굴에다 선하게 웃음을 띠고 간만에 어떤 목적도 가지지 않고 말 거는 남자를 반가워했다. 하지만 난 블랙 캡기사와 대화하는 걸 존나 싫어한다. 어떻게든 정치 얘기로 빠지는 게 블랙 캡기사다. 정치 얘기 안 하면 왕족얘기 한다. 대부분 찰스 욕이다. 찰스 욕은 존나 즐겁게 같이 할 수 있지만, 다음 왕위 얘기 같은 건 좆도 하고 싶지 않다. 관심 없으니까. 룸미러로 뒷좌석에 앉은 리처드와 나를 힐끔힐끔 보던 남자가 물었다. 옆에 손님은 동생분이세요? 별로 닮진 않았는데. K, 리처드가 내 얼굴을 한번 보더니 그 남자에게 뭐라고 대답했는지 알아?

네, 동생이에요.

나는 더는 편하게 앉아있을 수 없었다. 허리를 세우고 앉아 꼬고 있던 다리를 풀었다. 무릎 위에다 팔을 걸치고 지저분한 바닥을 내려다보았다. 안다. 내 옆에 앉은 게 여자였다면 블랙 캡기사는 저런 질문 안 했을 것이다. 그리고 내가 존나 약을 억지로 먹이지만 않았다면 리처드도 저렇게 대답하지 않았을 것이다. 

환한 대낮에 보니 플랫 벽에다 내가 찍어놓은 손톱자국은 존나게 흉물스러웠다. 늘 어두운 밤에 삽질해서 몰랐나 보다. 집주인에게 들키지 않도록 조심해야겠다. 들키면 그 인간은 내 귀가 멎도록 존나게 소리를 지를 테니까. 리처드의 집으로 가서 캐리어를 내려놓고 일주일간 별로 변하지 않은 편집증 환자의 집을 둘러보았다. 여전히 물건은 정면을 보고 있고, 사람 냄새는 전혀 나지 않는다. 소독약 냄새, 그가 종종 피워놓는 양키 캔들 냄새, 나는 괜히 움츠러들었다. 숨 막힌다. 사람은 이렇게 안 사는데. 일주일간 집을 비워야만 했기 때문에 냉장고는 텅텅 비어있었다. 자기 손으로 싹 비워버린 냉장고 문을 열고 그 안을 들여다보며 리처드가 말했다. 점심 먹어야겠다, 마트 다녀와야겠네. 난 배고팠지만, 리처드와 같이 먹고 싶지 않았다. 난 입맛 없어, 좀 쉴래. 그럴래? 그래도 미리 장은 봐야겠다, 저녁엔 배고플지도 몰라. 나는 더는 참지 못하고 한숨을 쉬고 말았다. 리처드, 나 집에 갈게. 혼자서 좀 쉬고 싶어. 냉장고 문을 닫으며 리처드는 한참 동안 내 얼굴을 들여다봤다. 그래, 쉬어. 그리고 웃으면서 말했다. 

서운한 표정이라도 좀 지어주지. 화라도 내주지. 복도에서 참았던 담배를 몰아 피우며 나는 집에 혼자 있는 리처드가 어떤 표정을 지을지 멋대로 상상했다. 아마 아무 표정도 짓지 않을 것이다. 리처드는 일주일 만에 돌아온 집에서 예전 생활리듬을 찾아가고 있다. 바흐의 평균율 클라비어, 글렌 굴드의 앨범. 글렌 굴드가 피아노 건반 누를 때마다 내 온몸을 누르는 것 같다. B와 사이 안 좋았을 때의 기억을 끄집어냈다. 런던 와서 같이 동거를 시작하고 일 년 지나서였는데, 그때도 나는 이렇게 굴었다. 피하고, 도망치고, 입 닫고 있고. 그러자 B는 존나 나를 죽일 것처럼 굴었다. 내 태도에 예의가 하나도 없다고 말했다. 네 마음에 대해 뭐라고 말하고 싶진 않아. 하지만 네 행동에 대해선 꼭 말하고 싶어. 나도 너랑 지내면서 마냥 좋은 줄 알아? 나도 너 짜증 나고 힘들 때 있어. 내색할 수도 있지, 사람이니까. 근데 사람이면 내색하더라도 자기가 지금 이렇다, 말은 해줘야할 거 아니야. 평소엔 입이 그렇게 싸면서 왜 이럴 때만 입 꾹 닫고 있어? 너 진짜 사람 열 받게 구는 거 알아? 소리를 지르면서 소파 쿠션을 나한테 집어던졌다. 얼굴을 한 대 얻어맞고서야 정신이 확 들었다. 그때 내가 왜 그랬냐면, 난 존나 끝내줄 거라고, 더블린에서 난 먹어줬으니까 런던에서도 마찬가지일 거라고 자만하다가 털려서 의욕도 다 사라지고 내가 진짜 병신이란 걸 깨달았기 때문이었다. 프로스트 교수 욕이나 하자. 그 인간이 내 한계를 깨닫게 해줬다. F. 그걸 인정하고 나니까 진짜 모든 게 다 싫었다. 칼리지엔 나 같은 년놈들이 수두룩했다. 그 년놈들은 담배와 술만 존나게 늘었다. 홈그라운드에서나 공 좀 차는 축구선수 같았다. 홈팀 팬들에게 그 별 볼 일 없는 선수는 존나 월드스타다. 밖으로 나가면 좆도 아닌데. 너무 오냐오냐해줘서 버릇 나빠졌다. 진짜 자기가 최곤 줄 착각하다가 현실을 만나니까 숨이 막혀 병신처럼 구멍이나 찾아 거기다 몸을 숨긴다. 거기다 엄마까지 가세한다. 바리바리 싸들고 병신 같은 아들 쫓아다니면서 네가 최고라고 북돋아 주는데 그러지 말았어야 했다. 차라리 꼴찌였으면 존나 속 편할 텐데, 꼴찌도 아니다. 중간에 걸려 이름도 알리지 못하고 숱하게 사라져가는 그저 그런 놈인데. 정신이 확 들었다고 내가 B에게 잘해줬냐면 그것도 아니다. 그렇게 싸우고 한 달은 똑같이 B에게 상처를 줬다. 막판에 내 가슴에다 구멍을 뻥 뚫었지만 그래도 B는 착한 여자다. 그 한 달간 나를 진득하게도 기다려줬다. 한 달이 지나자 나는 홀가분해졌다. 이제 병신 꼬리표를 달고 살 자신이 생겼다. 병신이 병신이라고 써놓고 다니는데 그게 뭐 어때, 좀 비참하긴 하지만 그렇게 생각하니 편해졌다. 

팔 년을 만나면서 난 그 좆같은 짓 몇 번 더했고, B도 그랬다. B가 날 존나 상처 줄 때 나는 아무 말도 하지 못했다. 먼저 시작한 게 나였으니까 따질 염치가 없었다. 근데 진짜 마음 아팠다. 우습지, 지금 생각해도 너무 마음 아프다. 얼마 전까지만 해도 세상에서 나를 제일 사랑한다고 말하던 여자가 갑자기 웃지도 않고, 화도 내지 않고, 더는 나를 끌어안지도 않고 손을 잡아도 가슴이 뛰지 않으니까 진짜 눈물 났다. 난 병신처럼 B에게 안 하던 짓도 좀 했었다. 근데 선물을 줘도 반응이 없고, 내 딴엔 진짜 좆빠지게 노력해서 이벤트랍시고 해도 아무 반응이 없었다. 숨이 너무 막혀서 죽을 것 같더라. 고장 난 TV처럼 반응 없는 B를 두고 별별 생각 다 들었다. 내가 뭘 잘못했지? 내 어디가 부족하지? 그 생각은 안 하는 게 좋았다. 이유가 너무 많아서 끝이 안 났으므로. TV는 씨발, 손으로 한 대 치면 말이라도 듣지 B를 때릴 순 없다. 그래서 아, 병신 같은 새끼, 내 머리를 쳤는데 아프기만 하고 상황은 조금도 달라지지 않았다. 나중에 B가 괜찮아지고 그동안 미안했어, 요즘 마음이 안 좋아서. 나를 안아주며 말했다. 난 B를 안고 존나게 울었다. 네가 나 찰까 봐 존나 무서웠잖아 나쁜년아, 그러니까 B는 막 웃으면서 내가 널 차긴 왜 차냐, 하여간 병신. 그러면서 내 머리카락을 마구 헝클어뜨리고 내 옷을 벗기고. 그랬으면서 결국 날 찼지. 여자 말은 믿는 게 아니다.

K, 내가 얼마나 개새끼냐면. 나는 리처드에게 그러고 있는 주제에 리처드가 내게 아무 반응 없는 걸 상상하니까 죽을 것 같더라. 겁이 막. 아, 씨발. 겁이 존나 났어. 그렇게 존나 예쁘게 웃는 인간이 웃지도 않고, 조금만 건드려도 풀어져서 내게 기대오는 인간이 물건처럼 가만히 있기만 하고, 그럼 나는. 아, 나는 있잖아. 그거 못 견뎌. 너무 괴로워서. 그러면 씨발 내가 안 그래야 하는 거잖아, 근데 그랬어. 미안해서 죽을 것 같아. 

배가 고팠다. 맥도날드 갔다 오기로 마음먹었다. 차이니즈 레스토랑엔 가지 않을 것이다. 거기 가면 여자가 또 무슨 일 있으세요? 아는 척하는 게 짜증 나니까. 가는 길에 일 년 전에 이상한 식당이 망하고 여태 빈 건물이었던 자리를 허물고 거기다가 버거킹이 들어올 거라면서 공사가 한창인 걸 봤다. 물론 일요일이니까 공사 중인 건 아니다. 5월 8일 오픈, 현수막 걸어놓고 자재들을 잔뜩 쌓아놓고 광고 중이었다. 씨발, 오픈하면 갈아타야겠다. 솔직히 햄버거는 맥도날드보다 버거킹이 더 맛있다. 하나둘, 세상은 조금씩 변해 가는데 안 변한 것도 있었다. 작년 여름 리처드와 처음 맥도날드 갔을 때 주문을 받던 말라깽이가 여전히 주문을 받고 있었다. 난 그 자식을 알아봤지만, 그 자식은 날 알아보지 못했다. 그런데 괜히 그 새끼가 반가웠다. 테이크 어웨이했다. 주말이라 애새끼 끌고 온 아줌마들이 존나게 많아서 자리가 하나도 없었다. 

계단 오르다 배가 고파서 부스럭거리면서 감자튀김을 먼저 좀 집어먹었다. 그러다 내려오던 케이트와 마주쳤다. 여자는 빈틈없이 존나 화사하게 꾸몄다. 에나멜 하이힐도 얼마 전에 새로 산 것인지 흠집 하나 없이 완벽했다. 새삼 이 여자도 제법 미인이긴 하구나, 했다. 정말이다. 꽤 섹시했다. 염색한 지 시간이 좀 지나 갈색으로 올라온 뿌리도 매력적으로 보였다. 무엇보다 매력적인 건 케이트의 표정이었다. 여자는 사랑하고 있는 티가 존나 났고, 사랑받고 있는 티도 났다. 그러니까 솔로 아니에요, 광고하고 있었다. 나와 마주치자 케이트는 웃으면서 대뜸 나를 끌어안았다. 감자튀김 한 조각을 그만 바닥에 흘리고 말았다.   
“에이단, 오랜만이에요. 요즘 안 보이던데 어디 갔다 왔어요?”  
“윈체스터에 놀러 갔다 왔어요.”  
여자와 포옹을 풀며 나는 대답했다.  
“아미티지 씨와 같이요?”  
“네.”  
시큰둥하게 고개를 끄덕이는 내게 케이트가 대뜸 자기 오른손을 쫙 펼치며 자랑했다.  
“짠, 이거 봐요.”  
여자의 네 번째 손가락에 반지가 있었다. 반짝반짝 빛났다. 여자 얼굴처럼.  
“반지네? 제임스가 프러포즈했어요?”  
런던 돌아와서 내내 좀비처럼 어깨를 떨어뜨리고 팔을 쭉 내밀며 돌아다니던 나는 갑자기 산사람처럼 몸에 피가 돌았다. 다시 손을 내리며 케이트가 온몸을 비비 꼬며 말했다. 여자는 좋아서 어쩔 줄 몰라 했다.   
“저번 주 토요일에요.”  
“와, 씨발. 존나. 구경 좀 하자, 존나 예쁘다. 축하해요, 케이트. 제임스가 엄청 신경 썼나 봐? 어울린다.”  
케이트가 다시 반지를 자랑했다. 리처드 생각이 났다. 리처드는 반지를 별로 좋아하지 않는다. 그의 손가락은 언제나 허전했다. 왜냐고 물어보니까, 접고 있던 손을 우아하게 펴며 자긴 이제 그런 걸로 다른 사람을 붙잡아두고 싶지 않다고 말했다. CC얘기였다. 리처드는 더는 구속이나 효력을 바라지 않았다. 비싼 반지와 서류가 얼마나 무의미한 것인지 너무 잘 알아 문제였다.   
“고마워요.”  
“결혼은 언제 할 건데?”  
“올해 가을이요. 자세한 날짜는 아직 상의 중이에요. 그래서 요즘 좀 바빠요, 제임스 부모님도 처음 만나 뵙고, 다른 가족들도 만나고. 그 사람 친척들까지 모두 만났다니까요?”  
“존나 좋았겠네, 어쩐지 오늘 얼굴 존나 예쁘더라. 좋은 일 생겼나 했지. 남자친구 가족들은 어떤 사람이에요?”  
쑥스러운지 웃으면서 케이트는 흘러내린 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 넘겼다. 난 여자들이 저런 동작을 할 때 진짜 좋다. 저러면 웬만한 여자는 다 예쁘다. 좆같이 짜증 나게 구는 년이 아니고서야 존나게 예쁘다. 숨이 다 막힌다.   
“다 좋은 사람들이에요. 부모님도 무척 잘해주시고. 나 이번엔 정말 행복해질 것 같다, 처음이에요. 프러포즈 받은 건. 그 전에 만나던 남자는 개새끼였다고요. 바람피웠어, 나쁜 새끼. 이 사람 만나려고 지나갔나 봐요. 사람이 행복하기만 하면 안 되잖아? 고생 좀 해야 소중한 거 알잖아요. 그래서 내가 자만하지 말라고 신이 그런 놈 보내줘서 고생 좀 했나 봐요.”  
반쯤 동의하며 고개를 끄덕였다.   
“예수가 개새끼네.”  
“정말, 말하는 거 하고는.”  
케이트가 내 어깨를 손으로 밀며 또 웃었다.  
“정말 예수가 개새끼네.”  
여자는 못 참고 소리 내어 웃었다.   
“카톨릭 신자가 그렇게 말해도 되는 거예요? 네? 아미티지 씨도 카톨릭인 것 같던데.”  
“리처드는 종교 없어요. 나야 엄마 때문에 어려서부터 억지로 성당 다녔지만. 지금은 냉담 중이고.”  
그러자 케이트가 의아한 표정을 지으며 말했다.  
“네? 묵주 갖고 있던데. 근처 성당 신부님과도 잘 아는 사이 같고.”  
“뭐?”  
처음 듣는 얘기다. 리처드 소지품 중에서 종교 냄새 나는 건 하나도 못 봤다.   
“아니에요, 또 내가 말실수할라. 그럼 들어가 봐요, 에이단. 나중에 또 봐요.”  
계단 한 칸을 내려가며 케이트가 내 어깨를 두드렸다. 이 여자는 어깨를 진짜 존나 시원하게 두드릴 줄 안다. 케이트의 남자친구는 부러운 자식이다. 봉투 안에 또 손을 쑥 집어넣고 감자튀김을 꺼내며 케이트에게 물었다.   
“데이트 가는 길?”  
“응.”  
“잘 갔다 와.”  
“당신도 데이트 잘해요.”  
“그러지 뭐.”  
내 대답에 여자가 고개를 갸웃, 저었다. 나는 그렇게 거짓말에 능숙한 놈이 아니고, 아직 완벽한 속물이 아니므로 티가 난 모양이다. 손 흔들고 케이트를 보냈다. 근데 넌 티 좀 내라. 리처드 아미티지 시발년아. 싫으면 싫다고, 좋으면 좋다고. 숨기지만 말고, 제발. 좆같은 맥도날드, 오늘도 감자튀김이 더럽게 짜다. 우물우물 씹고 바로 삼키니까 속이 따가워서 견딜 수가 없었다. 소금 결정들이 위산에 다 녹아 상처마다 스미는데 온몸이 절여지는 기분이다. 정신 좀 차리지 않을래? 쓰라린 속을 부여잡고 간신히 집 앞까지 가니까 현관문을 열어주며 나와 오래 함께 살았던 불쌍한 놈이 걱정스러운 표정을 짓고 물었다. 좆까, 시발아. 그러는 너도 정신 못 차리고 나랑 붙어사는 주제에.


	87. Chapter 87

Ashes To Ashes. 제자리로 돌아오기 위해 나는 다시 데이빗 보위를 찾았다. 윈체스터에서 돌아오고 난 완전히 분해된 상태였다. 분해된 나를 보니까 새삼 그간 존나게 녹슬었다는 걸 알 수 있었다. 머리가 하나도 안 돌아간다. 아무리 처먹어도 뇌가 일할 생각을 안 했다. 드라이버를 들고 작은 나사부터 새로 조이는데 녹슬어서 뻑뻑했다. 종일 부품을 붙들고 있었던 손에 비릿한 쇠 냄새가 아무리 씻어도 지워지지 않았다. 어디에 어떤 부품을 조립해야 할지도 모르겠다. 내 집, 지저분하고 낡은 소파 위에 앉아 손바닥에다 그 조각들을 올려두고 현실감을 상실한 채 넋 놓고 앉아있어야만 했다. 아, 씨발. 몇 시간이나 붙잡고 있다가 별다른 진척 없이 손을 놓고 소파에 벌렁 누워 니코틴으로 찌든 누런 천장을 올려다보면서 이게 내 한계려니 했다. 

재조립을 핑계로 일주일간 리처드를 피해 다녔다. 그를 찾던 습관을 버리기 시작했다. 일을 마치고 플랫으로 돌아오면 리처드의 집을 찾는 것이 아니라 곧장 내 집으로 들어가 버렸다. 그러면서 나는 그에게 다녀왔단 말도 하지 않았다. 아침, 일하러 가는 길 어쩌다 리처드와 마주치면 데면데면하게 고개를 까딱이며 인사만 하고 등 돌려 계단을 내려왔다. 일하는 중엔 바쁘다는 핑계로 연락도 하지 않았다. 나는 다 지겨웠다. 지쳤고, 힘들었다. 같이 밥을 먹을 때면 항상 조심스럽게 포크를 쥐고 입술로 음식을 흘려보내듯이 느릿하게 손을 가져가는 리처드의 모습을 떠올리면 입맛이 떨어진다. 깨작깨작 먹으니까. 근데 우습지, 나는 그걸 진짜 좋아했었다. 리처드가 무언가를 먹는 걸 지켜보는 걸 진짜 좋아했다. 보고 있으면 정작 나는 먹지도 않았는데 배고픈 것도 몰랐다. 이제는 글렌 굴드의 흥에 취해 흥얼거리는 목소리도 듣기 싫었다. 저녁이면 리처드는 늘 그래 왔던 것처럼 클래식 음악을 틀었는데, 낡아빠진 벽을 공격해 들어오는 그 소리를 듣고 있자면 그의 집 현관문에다 포스트-잇을 한 장 붙이고 싶어졌다. 볼륨 좀 줄여. 그럴 용기와 염치는 좆도 없어서 대신 귀만 막았다. 씨발, 존나 시끄럽네. 혼자 욕이나 하면서. 빈틈없이 완벽한 리처드의 모습은 나를 숨 막히게 했다. 더는 매력적으로 보여 숨 막히는 것이 아니다. 말 그대로 숨 막힌다. 답답하다. 어쩌면 열등감일지도 모르겠다. 그를 거쳐 간 많은 사람이 가졌던 열등감. 자세를 고쳐 누웠다. 이제는 천장이 아닌 벽과 TV를 응시했다. 간만에 나는 피 튀기는 걸 실컷 볼 수 있었다. 리처드와 함께 있으면 절대 볼 수 없으니까. 나는 다이어트 한다고 한 달 동안 풀만 뜯었던 B가 나 포기할래, 선언하고 종일 과자와 피자, 살찔만한 건 몰아서 먹던 날처럼 몰아봤다. 낡은 TV가 힘겹게 전파를 송신한다. 근데 이게 이렇게 재미없었나? 존나 재밌게 봤던 것 같은데. 드라마가 눈에 하나도 들어오지 않는다. 심드렁하게 리모컨으로 채널을 돌리다 볼만한 채널을 찾지 못해 결국 눈을 감아버렸다. 평균율 클라비어, 아직도 들린다. 마음을 갉아먹는다. 

모든 게 제자리에 있는데 나만 이탈해버렸다. W 교수도, 카렌도, 넌 좀 변했으면 한다만 여전히 진절머리 나는 모리스도. 궁핍해져 비굴해진 D도, 모질진 못해서 그런 아들 도로 불러들인 D의 어머니도, 더블린에 있는 가족도. 그 밖에도. 칼리지로 돌아오니 W 교수와 카렌이 요즘 구상하고 있는 작업에 대해 물었다. 교수는 내게서 있지도 않은 가능성을 캐내고 싶어 했다. 그는 확실히 고고학자처럼 집요한 구석이 있다. 윈체스터에서 돌아와 엉망으로 정리해 둔 노트를 한 시간 동안 집중해서 보더니 두 가지다 좀 더 매끄럽게 다듬는 것이 좋겠다는 충고를 했다. 아예 버릴까요? 묻자, 아니. 그럴 필욘 없어. 지금은 너무 거칠어서 그런 것뿐이네. 하고 차분하게 대답하며 노트를 돌려줬다. 그가 그럴만 했다. 노트엔 씨발, 사람 좀 내버려뒀으면, 하는 말과 함께 관이 누워 있었다. 리처드가 뜯어버린 꽃들이 관 주변에 벌레처럼 떨어져 숨을 거두고 있었다. 좆같은 저택의 복도와 우울한 가스등도 함께. 그 와중에 교수의 마음에 든 드로잉 하나가 있었다. 피터와 성경 얘기한 걸 떠올리며 그렸던 드로잉이다. 난 예수는 안 그린다. 종교에 관련된 건 일절 그리지 않는다. 이건 내 고집이다. 살면서 종교화를 절대 그리지 않을 것이라고, 엄마에게 시달려 마지못해 성당 다녀온 열다섯 살 어느 주일 결심했다. 시달린 건 집에서만 해도 족하다. 

드로잉 얘길 마저 하겠다. 난 피터를 겹쳐서 그렸다. 미친 사람 같은 피터, 멀쩡한 피터. 밑에다 의식, 무의식이라고 그날 잡아낸 구상을 잊어버리지 않기 위해 간단하게 메모만 해뒀는데 그게 교수의 시선을 오래 붙잡아뒀다. 와, 존나게 고맙게도. 부끄러운 그림인데. 평면작업은 할 생각이 없나? 드로잉을 가리키며 그가 내게 물었다. 그는 아마 내가 사치 갤러리를 의식해서 설치 위주의 작업을 고집한다고 생각한 모양이다. 글쎄요, 잘 모르겠습니다. 나는 굳이 개념미술을 하겠다고 설칠 생각 따윈 전혀 없고, 그렇다고 해서 스터키스트가 되고 싶은 마음도 없다. 난, 나는. 단 하나의 주제만 찾으면 된다. 난 아직도 찾지 못한 삶을 관통하는 주제. 그것만 찾으면 그것으로 모든 걸 다할 것이다. 

W 교수에 대해선 할 얘기가 더 있다. 그와 나 사이는 전보다 어색해졌다. 교수는 여전히 나를 물에 흠뻑 젖은 불쌍한 동물 보듯이 보았지만, 나는 그가 이제는 추운 데 사는 여우가 아닌 이빨이 크고 날카로운 육식동물처럼 보였다. 여우보다 훨씬 큰 놈 말이다. 나 같은 건 존나 아무렇지도 않게 물어 죽일 수 있는 사나운 동물. 그가 나에 대해 어떤 생각을 갖고 있는진 여전히 전혀 모르겠다. 단지 나는 혹시나 하는 마음에 리처드와는 여전히 끝내주게 잘 지내고, 한결같다고 거듭 강조해서 티를 냈다. 어느새 거짓말이나 하고 다니는 훌륭한 아첨꾼으로 거듭났다. 

더는 특별할 것이 없고, 새로울 것도 없을 때 사람은 아예 잊어버리기로 마음먹는다. 포맷시키고 나면 갖고 있던 게 새로워 보인다. 그게 이미 사용감 묻어 흠집과 멍투성이라 할지라도, 새것이라 착각한다. 일주일간 랩탑을 세 번이나 포맷시켰다. 세 번째 포맷 직후, 유틸리티 설치를 제쳐놓기로 하고 다리 위에 이젠 맛 갈 때가 다되어 조금만 돌려도 뜨거워지는 랩탑을 올려놓고, 난 무작정 유튜브와 구글을 뒤졌다. 뭘 뒤졌냐면, 피나 바우쉬. 피나 바우쉬 얘길 하기 전에 우선 탄츠테아터(Tanztheater) 얘길 해야겠다. 영어로는 Dance Theatre. 무용과 연극을 결합한 것으로 독일을 중심으로 발전한 양식이다. 헝가리 출신의 안무가 루돌프 폰 라반에 의해 처음 그 개념이 사용되었고, 그의 제자였던 독일의 쿠르트 요스에 의해 발전하여 피나 바우쉬를 통해 확립되었다. 고전발레와는 다르다. 존나 자유로우니까. 뮤지컬 같기도 하다. 노래 대신 춤으로 보여주는. 어쨌든 이래서 내가 글러 먹은 놈이다. 리처드의 모든 걸 지겨워하면서도 놓은 건 하나도 없다. 피나 바우쉬는 독일의 현대 무용가 겸 안무가이다. 말해두는데, 난 독일 자체를 결코 싫어하진 않는다. 좆같은 나치 새끼들 욕은 존나 하겠지만, 에릭 리히터 욕도 존나 하겠지만 독일 회화는 씨발, 끝내준다. 미친새끼들. 어떻게 그렇게 그리지? 여하튼 피나 바우쉬는 1940년 독일 북부의 작은 도시 졸링겐에서 태어났다. 그녀의 대표작 중 하나인 카페 뮐러에 관해 얘기하기 위해선 이 여자 유년시절을 말해야 한다. 그녀의 부모님은 레스토랑 딸린 작은 여관을 운영했는데, 그런 일은 존나게 바쁘다. 손님 없이 파리만 날려도 손이 많이 가는 일이다. 그래서 피나 바우쉬는 바쁜 부모님 탓에 홀로 식당 한구석에서 춤을 추거나 혼자 뛰어다니며 시간을 보냈다고 했다. 사람들 사이의 소통 부재, 기다림과 외로움은 그녀의 어린 시절 그러한 경험들에서 기인한 것이라고 한다. 이 여자 작업은 말이다. 언제나 ‘사람’이 주인공이고 그 사람들이 피나 바우쉬를 대신해 말하는 삶을 관철하는 주제가 있다. 꾸준하게 사람을 울리고 흔드는 게 있다. 숱한 소재를 다루면서도 결코 그 주제를 놓지 않는다. 대단한 여자다. 피나 바우쉬가 한 말 중에 소름 끼치는 말이 있다. "나는 무용수들을 어떻게 움직일 것인가 보다 무엇이 그들을 움직이게 하는가에 더 관심이 있다." 소름으론 부족하다. 전율. 무엇이 사람을 움직이게 할까. 

진짜 멋진 여자다. 카네이션, 카페 뮐러, 비탄의 황후, 러프 컷, 마주르카 포고. 피나 바우쉬의 작품을 몰아 보면서 내가 하루도 거르지 않고 수집하던 남자 대신 그녀를 수집했다. 피나 바우쉬는 독특한 작업 방식으로 작품을 만든다. 안무가 혼자 개념을 가지고 안무를 짜는 기존의 방식들과는 다르다. 그녀는 수많은 질문과 아이디어를 자신의 무용단인 부퍼탈 탄츠테아터 단원들에게 던진다. 단원들은 자신만의 방법으로 그녀에게 대답한다. 그들의 대답이 작품으로 만들어진다. 하지만 난 굳이 그녀의 작업 스타일을 흉내 낼 마음은 없다. 그거 따라 한다고 내가 피나 바우쉬처럼 대단한 인간이 될 순 없으니까. 왜, 아류가 괜히 아류가 아니지 않은가. 금방 한계에 부딪히고 관자놀이에 총을 갖다 대고 씨발, 난 어쩔 수 없어. 이렇게 될 줄 알았지. 생을 마감하고 만다. 그런데도 리처드에게 계속 물었던 건……. 피나 바우쉬를 의식한 건 아니었다. 난 그의 대답이 절실했을 뿐이다. 지금도. 

K, 솔직해질게. 왜 하필 피나 바우쉬를 절실히 찾았는지. 그 여자는 비쩍 말랐어. 그리고 언제나 검은 머리를 단정히 묶고 검은색 긴 소매 옷을 입었지. 누구 생각나잖아, 씨발. 빌어먹게도. 커피와 담배, 와인은 피나 바우쉬의 다른 이름이야. 공연장 안에서 유일하게 담배 피우는 걸 허락받았던 아티스트이기도 해. 와, 존나 부럽네. 내가 담배 꺼내면 갤러리 관계자들이 달려와서 멱살을 잡을 텐데. 리처드는 책을 읽을 때나, 무언가 생각에 잠겨 글을 쓰고 있을 때면. 그래, 난 존나 대단한 거 쓰는 줄 알았지만 대부분 제임스 맥어보이에게 팬레터 보내는 거였지. 그래도 난 제임스 맥어보이의 환상을 지켜 줄 거야. 또 시몬느를 지켜주려고. 여하튼 리처드는 그럴 때면 커피를 마시면서 담배를 피웠어. 같이 영화를 보거나 드라마를 보고 난 후엔 와인을 마시면서 뒷얘길 했고. 피나 바우쉬도 그랬거든. 담배를 들고 작품 구상을 하며 커피, 공연이 끝난 다음엔 와인과 함께 지인들과 대화를 나누고. 그 여자 작품 왈츠 중에 이런 문장이 있어. 와인 조금만 더. 그리고 담배 한 개비만. 하지만 아직 집에는 가지 않을래요. 끝내주는 여자다, 진짜. 꼭 만나고 싶었는데. 안타깝게도 2009년에 암 선고를 받고 5일 만에 세상을 떠났어. 내가 원하는 사람들은 이렇게 모두 가버렸지. 

대리만족을 나중에 돌아올 재판에 알리바이로 갖춰두고, 나는 계속 사람을 기만한 범죄를 저지르고 돌아다녔지만 나는 재범이면서도 어설픈 새끼다. 범죄행각은 오래가지 않았다. 카렌과 저녁을 먹고 돌아온 날이었다. 왜 카렌과 저녁을 먹었냐면, 일찍 집에 들어가기 싫었다. 혹시나 마주칠까 봐 말이다. 내가 생각해도 진짜 등신 같은 이유다. 애를 둘이나 끼고, 결혼 생활 십 년을 넘긴 부부나 이 짓거릴 하는 줄 알았는데. 집에 돌아가면 마주쳐야 할 남편이 싫어서, 아내가 싫어서. 벌써 이런 것에 공감하고 싶진 않은데 말이다. 아, 한숨밖에 안 나온다. 무기력하다. 무기력함이나 떨쳐내기 위해서 일을 마치고 카렌에게 탄네, 같이 저녁 먹을래? 물으니까 카렌은 좋아요. 근데 이거 데이트 신청이에요? 하고 되물었다. 어, 데이트 신청인데. 그러니까 카렌이 내 어깨를 때렸다. 나쁜놈이네, 완전. 아픈 어깨를 손으로 문지르며 난 또 물었다. 그래서 저녁 먹을 거야 안 먹을 거야? 먹어요, 얼른 나가요. 내 등을 떠밀며 카렌이 말했다. 그리고 복도에서 으스스하게 우리를 주시하고 있는 모리스를 비웃었다. 카렌과 나는 내기를 했다. 모리스가 졸업 전에 카렌에게 데이트 신청을 할 수 있을까, 없을까를 두고. 카렌은 할 수 있다는 것에 10파운드 걸었고 난 못한다는 것에 10파운드 걸었다.

“연애 상담은 사절할게요.”  
우리는 모험을 감행하지 않기로 했다. 저번에 같이 갔던 뉴크로스 하우스로 갔다. 자리를 잡고 주문한 메뉴를 기다리며 카렌이 내게 말했다.   
“할 생각도 없어.”  
“요즘 에이지 완전 넋 나간 거 알아요?”  
“알아.”  
“왜 그래요?”  
“유령 봐서 그래. 존나 무서웠다고, 씨발.”  
흐음, 그런 소릴 내며 카렌이 시큰둥한 태도로 내게 되물었다.   
“근데 그 유령 진짜 있는 거야? 잘못 본 게 아니고요?”  
“몰라, 나도.”  
“그나저나 권태기 왔다고 바로 한눈파는 거 진짜 뻔하다. 좀 창의적으로 자해하면 안 될까요?”  
오늘 카렌은 날 완전히 갈아엎을 기세였다. 개념이 확실한 단어로 나는 지금 내 상태를 진단 내리고 싶지 않았으므로, 갈비뼈가 짜르르 아파졌다. 애써 피했던 단어였는데.   
“아, 씨발. 단어선정 하고는.”  
“난 나만의 권태기 예방법이 있는데.”  
“그게 가능해?”  
“가능해요. 애인한테 딴 년이 집적대는 거 상상하면 권태기 절대로 안 와요. 있지도 않은 여자 질투나 하지. 가끔은 너무 리얼하게 상상해서 꿈에서 그년이랑 싸운 적도 있어요.”  
“진짜?”  
“응, 진짜. 미리 말해줄 걸 그랬다.”  
“아냐, 말해줘도 소용없었을 거야. 이미 집적대는 놈들 천지라 면역 생겼어. 길거리만 나가도 여자고 남자고 존나 집적대. 아, 씨발 그 미친년은 좀 적당히 생기지 왜 쓸데없이 그렇게까지 생겨서 그러는지 몰라.”  
리처드가 어쩌다 한번 외출했을 때마다 받은 번호로 집도 살 수 있을 것이다. 그 인간은 그랬다. 본인만 모른다. 한 번은 존나 끝내주는 차를 가진, 리처드 동년배로 보이는 금발 머리 여자가 차를 세우고 리처드에게 길을 물어본 적이 있는데, 그 길치가 당연히 대답했을 리가 없다. 죄송한데, 저도 잘 모릅니다. 난처해하며 리처드가 사람 꼴리게 만드는 웃음을 지으니까 여자는 애피타이저 접시를 치우고 메인 디쉬로 들어갔다. 어차피 그 길 알고 있어요. 그러면서 리처드에게 명함을 줬다. 그 여자가 리처드 타입의 여자였기 때문에 난 존나 긴장했다. 게다가 키가 나만큼 큰 미인이었다. 티나, 이거 어떻게 해야 해? 여자의 연락처를 받고 리처드는 정말 모르겠다는 표정으로 내게 물었다. 정말이지 사람 환장하게 하는 년이다. 관심 있음 연락하고 없으면 버려. 하지만 내가 무시하면 그 여자가 서운해하지 않을까? 난 정말 어떻게 해야 할지 모르겠어. 왜 나한테 연락처를 준거야? 더는 이 답 없는 질문을 듣고 있을 수 없어서 리처드에게서 연락처가 적힌 명함을 빼앗아 라이터로 불붙여 태워버렸다. 미친년, 가지가지 해라. 내가 말하니까 그을음을 내려다보면서 하하, 어색하게 웃었다. 여자의 직업은 변호사였다. 명함에 떡하니 Linklaters라고 걸려 있었다. 영국 5대 로펌 중 하나다. 그러니까 나는 상대할 엄두도 못 내고 감당할 자신도 없는 여자였다.  
“은근히 애인 자랑하네. 잘생긴 거 잘 알고 있으니까 굳이 말할 필욘 없어요. 근데 에이지한텐 집적대는 사람 없고요? 없진 않을 거 아니야. 그러면 애인은 질투 안 해요?”  
“나한테 관심 보이는 년놈들이야 다 그게 그 수준이고, 나는 누가 나한테 관심 보여도 내가 관심 없으니까 그만이잖아. 난 한우물만 존나게 판다고. 권태기와도 한 우물만 파. 오해하지 마라, 카렌. 너한테 데이트 신청한 거 아니야, 저번에 얻어먹은 거 미안해서 이번엔 내가 살려고 말 꺼낸 거야. 쨌든, 난 관심 좆도 없고 바람은 꿈도 안 꾸는데 걔가 신경 쓸 게 뭐 있다고?”  
그러니까 카렌은 한숨을 쉬었다. 그리고 손가락으로 내 이마를 튕겼다.   
“와, 더럽게 이기적이네. 애인 못 믿어요? 애인도 그렇게 말하면 어떻게 대답하려고?”  
“뭐?”  
“애인도 난 다른 사람에게 관심 없어, 그런데 네가 질투를 왜 하는지 모르겠어. 말하면 어떻게 할 건데요?”  
“미친년, 개소리 지껄이지 마. 넌 관심 없어도 그 년놈들이 너한테 관심 있잖아.”  
“거 봐.”  
“너 오늘 진짜 마음에 안 든다.”  
“상담은 여기까지.”  
“상담해준 거였어?”  
“나름? 밥이나 먹죠.”  
그리고 주문한 음식이 나왔기 때문에 우리는 화제를 돌렸다. 작업 얘기, 언제 해도 존나 흥미진진한 모리스 뒷담. 이제는 껄끄러운 W 교수 얘기. 저녁을 먹으면서 카렌이 요즘 구상하고 있는 작업이라면서 드로잉북을 보여줬다. 카렌은 색을 진짜 잘 쓴다. 가진 색감이 독특하다. 모노톤과 형광색을 이렇게 잘 섞는 사람은 처음 봤다. 그래서 난 카렌에게 유화 말고 아크릴로 작업해보라고 말해줬었다. 카렌의 색감을 내기 위해선 아크릴만 한 게 없으니까. 또, 카렌은 십 분 내로 짧게 그린 드로잉이라도 카렌 그림이란 걸 대번에 알 수 있을 정도로 자기 색깔이 강했다. 확실한 스타일이 이미 잡혀있었다. 난 카렌이 잘 될 거라고 확신한다. 못해도 모리스 그 등신새끼보다는 잘 나갈 것이다. 

카렌과 펍까지 들려 술을 좀 더 마시고 플랫으로 돌아오니 아홉 시쯤이었다. 복도의 초록색 조명, 칠 벗겨진 페인트를 내가 까놓은 흔적. 한심하긴, 병신. 웃음이 나왔다. 술기운이 올라와서 좀 알딸딸한 상태라 계단에서 굴러떨어질까 봐 리프트를 탈까 싶었는데 겨울이라 덜하지만, 근처까지 갔더니 여전히 지린내가 진동해서 도로 계단을 택했다. 집주인은 여전히 이 미친놈을 잡지 못했다. 난 응원한다. 미친놈이 집주인을 좀 더 괴롭혀주기를. 벽을 짚고 계단을 올라왔는데, 복도에 벽을 등지고 리처드가 서 있었다. 그는 담배를 피우고 있었다. 내 발소리를 듣더니 내 쪽으로 고개를 돌리며 이제 오는 길이야? 하고 물었다. 국제범죄자 검거를 위해 잠복수사하고 있는 CS I요원 같은 모습이었다. 하지만 내가 국제범죄자급까지 될까. 존나게 한심한데. 잔뜩 쫄아서 어, 어. 대답하고는 그의 얼굴을 자세히 들여다봤는데 새파랗게 질려있었다.  
“근데 너 여기서 뭐 해?”  
담배나 피우고자 복도로 나온 건 아닌 것 같았다.   
“너 기다렸어.”  
“여태? 얼굴 완전 질렸잖아, 미친년아. 내가 언제 올 줄 알고 감기 걸리면 어쩌려고 기다려? 연락하지.”  
나도 모르게 가까이 다가가서 그의 얼굴과 손을 만졌다. 지독히도 차가웠다. 내가 연신 자기 손을 주무르며 녹이니까 리처드는 웃으면서 담배를 껐다. 발치에 놓인 재떨이에 꽁초가 수북했다.  
“너 요즘 내 연락 피하잖아.”  
난 그만 침을 삼켰다. 입이 썼다. 잡고 있던 리처드 손을 놓아버렸다. 미안해, 보기 싫게 비굴한 태도로 말하고는 얼른 집에 들어가 숨으려고 열쇠를 찾기 위해 주머니를 뒤졌다. 그 조그만 게 쉽게 손에 잡히지 않았다. 모바일, 아이팟. 아, 씨발. 초조해져서 내가 욕을 하니까 잠자코 지켜보던 리처드가 입을 열었다.   
“에이단, 나하고 잠깐 대화 좀 하자.”  
“나 너랑 할 얘기 없어.”  
그의 얼굴을 똑바로 볼 수 없었다. 주제에 또 그를 흠집 냈다. 누구라도 이런 말 들으면 정말 마음 아플 텐데. 하물며 이 미친년은 오죽할까. 스멀스멀 내 어깨를 끌어안는 죄책감에 고개를 푹 숙이고 한숨을 쉬니까 리처드는 차분한 어조로 다시 말했다.  
“시간 내줬으면 좋겠어.”

리처드의 집은 오랜만이었다. 일주일? 그래, 그래도 오랜만이긴 하지. 별로 달라진 건 없었다. 못 보던 쿠션 하나가 생긴 것 말고는. 눈이 쨍하게 아픈 라임색 쿠션이었는데 온통 모노톤인 리처드의 집에서 유일하게 튀는 녀석이었다. 저번에 유일하게 튀던 턴테이블은 치워버렸는지 보이지 않았다. 들어와서 눈치가 보여 쭈뼛거리며 서 있는 내게 리처드가 소파를 가리키며 앉기를 권했다.  
“앉을래?”  
내가 소파에 앉자 리처드는 부엌으로 들어갔다. 잠시 후 차와 함께 선반에서 쿠키를 꺼내 가지고 왔다.   
“가관이군.”  
술 취한 내 얼굴을 보더니 쌀쌀맞게 말했다. 내 얼굴은 한동안 막살아서 면도도 제대로 하지 않아 그의 말 대로였다. 안 한 건 아니다. 하긴 했는데, 대충 했지. 괜히 신경 쓰여서 까칠까칠한 턱을 손으로 만지면서 할 얘기가 뭔데, 물었다. 정신부터 차려, 지금은 말해도 소용없을 것 같아. 찻잔을 내 앞에 놓아주며 리처드는 내가 술이 깰 때까지 기다렸다. 난 검거당한 범죄자와 다를 게 없다. 기세 좋게 시작했던 범죄는 여기까지다. 붙잡히니까 처벌이 겁나서 다리가 막 후들후들 떨렸다. 손으로 무릎을 꽉 쥐며 다시 할 얘기가 뭔데, 물었다. 잠시, 그렇게 대답하며 리처드는 담배에 불을 붙였다. 너도 피울래? 내게도 권했다. 어, 그리고 난 담배를 받았다. 불을 붙여주며 리처드는 내 얼굴을 말없이 보았다. 그게 숨 막혔다. 죄지은 놈은 이래서 어쩔 수 없다. 지루하고, 지긋지긋하고, 답답한데 여전히 리처드는 누가 봐도 더럽게 잘난 얼굴이라는 게 자존심 상한다. 수척하긴 하지만 단정하고, 빈틈없다. 누가 나더러 주제도 모르는 새끼라고 욕할 것 같다. 욕먹어도 할 말 없다. 맞는 말이니까.   
“옷은 왜 이래? 세탁은 하고 다녔어?”  
어제 샌드위치 먹다 존나 칠칠맞게 소스 흘려서 지저분한 내 옷을 보더니 리처드가 묻는다.  
“아니. 오늘 아침에 이틀 전에 신었던 양말 꺼내 찾았어.”  
“그래, 그렇게 보인다.”  
“할 말이 이게 다야? 아니잖아. 본론 말해, 시간 끌지 말고. 나 오늘 존나 피곤해. 집에 가서 쉬고 싶어.”  
리처드는 내 옆에 나란히 앉지 않았다. 일인용 소파에 다리를 꼬고 앉아 이윽고 말문을 열기 시작했다. 난 등줄기가 섬뜩 차가워져서 치를 떨고 말았다. 그냥 다짜고짜 개새끼라고 욕하면서 날 한 대 쳐줬으면 좋겠는데. 그럴 인간은 아니지, 참.   
“요즘 네가 어떤 생각을 하는지, 어떤 마음으로 지내는지 알고 싶어.”  
“모르진 않을 거 아니야.”  
그냥은 못 있겠다. 쿠션을 배에다 끼웠다. 난 아까부터 계속 가시 돋친 말만 하고 있다. 최악이다. 좆같다.   
“그래, 대충은 짐작하고 있어. 하지만 네게 직접 듣고 싶어.”  
“서로 좋을 거 하나도 없는 것 같은데. 네 속만 뒤집힐 거야.”  
“괜찮아. 널 힐책할 의도도 없고 원망할 마음도 없어. 단지 알고 싶어서 그래. 솔직하게 말해줄래?”  
그러는 넌 내게 솔직해? 따지고 싶었다.   
“있지, 리치. 쭉 이렇게 지내면 언젠가는 결판나겠지. 근데 그걸 굳이 앞당기고 싶어? 좋게 안 끝나면 어쩔 건데?”  
난 정말 그에게 내가 이러는 이유에 대해서 말하고 싶지 않았다. 말하면 존나 상처받을 테니까. 리처드는 내내 차분했다. 담배를 끄며 꼬았던 다리를 풀고 허리를 세우고 앉았다.   
“에이단, 사람 마음을 사람이 어떻게 할 수 있는 게 아니잖아. 그렇게 좋았던 것도 싫증 나면 끔찍해질 수 있어. 얼마든지 말이야. 그러니까 네가 겁먹지 않았으면 좋겠어. 그리고 난 네게 책임을 요구하진 않을 거야. 나 스스로 책임지고 싶은 것뿐이야. 왜냐면, 네 마음이 정리되고 더는 예전 같은 사이로 지낼 수 없다 하더라도 너는 좋은 사람이니까, 에이단. 앞으로도 쭉 알고 지내고 싶어. 좋은 친구로 알고 지내고 싶어. 그러기 위해선 네 마음이 어떤 결론을 내릴 때까지 내가 노력해야 할 부분이 있다고 생각해. 네게 불편한 사람이 되고 싶지 않아. 이대로 시간에 모두 맡겨버리면 정리되더라도 불편하게 남을 거야.”  
“야…….”  
“그러니까 내가 왜 널 지치게 했는지, 왜 힘든지 내게 말해줬으면 해.”  
“말하면 너만 상처받는다고. 나야 후련하겠지만.”  
“괜찮아. 그러니까 너만 괜찮다면 말해줄래?”  
“있지, 리치.”  
“응.”  
“네가 지겨워.”  
“…….”  
“너 내가 이 말 하길 바란 거야?”  
속에서 뭔가 울컥하고 올라왔다. 병신처럼 질질 짜지 않기 위해 나는 온몸에 힘을 줬다.   
“계속 말해줘.”  
“너 아픈 것도 힘들고, 오락가락하는 것도 지겨워. 그리고 넌 존나 숨 막혀. 너무 완벽하게 살려고 해. 조금만 계획이 틀어져도 어쩔 줄 몰라 하잖아. 무엇보다 나한테 너무 잘해주는데, 씨발. 미치겠다, 아. 존나. 너 말은 존나 얄밉게 하는데, 결국 존나 공들이는 건 너거든. 일일이 나 챙겨주는 거 말이야, 좋은데. 진짜 좋고 고마운데 너무 미안해. 아무 생각 없이 편하게 너 해주는 거 다 받고 있다가 정신 들면 내가 존나 쓰레기 같아.”  
리처드는 나처럼 자기 행동에 대해서 변명 같은 건 안 한다. 쭉 듣기만 했다.   
“난 돈도 좆도 없어서, 매번 너한테 빌붙는 기분 든다고. 그리고 윈체스터. 씨발, 거기 가지 말았어야 했어. 존나 확실해졌거든. 네가 어떻게 살아왔고, 어떻게 사는지. 그리고 난 어떤 놈인지. 나 너한테 아무것도 못 해줘. 나, 그게, 봤어. 봤다고. 알고는 있었지만 보고 나니까 전혀 다른 느낌이더라. 난 보고도 피해야만 했어. 거기 있어봤자 내가 할 수 있는 거 아무 것도 없으니까.”   
“내가 널 비참하게 만들었구나.”  
“아니야, 비참하진 않아. 그런 건 절대 아니야. 진짜. 사실 저것들 다 상관없어. 내가 제일 견디기 힘든 게 뭐냐면…….”  
“뭐가 제일 힘들어?”  
“넌 갑자기 사라질 것 같아.”  
“내가?”  
“어. 어느 날 돌아오면 집은 비어있고, 넌 떠나고 없을 것 같아. 그래서 더는 마음 주기 싫어. 겁나. 다른 건 존나 공들이고 노력하면 어떻게든 붙잡을 수 있을 것 같은데, 넌 아무리 노력해도 사라질 것 같단 말이야.”  
“내 어떤 점이?”  
“막연해. 뭐라고 말 못하겠어. 분위기가 있잖아, 그래. 어, 존나 그렇다고.”  
“조금이라도 건강을 더 신경 쓰면 덜할 것 같아? 운동도 꾸준히 하고, 끼니 거르지 않고.”  
“어, 그렇긴 한데. 아픈 거 말고도.”  
“미안해, 에이단. 건강문제 말고는 네가 내 어떤 점에서 그렇게 느끼는지 잘 모르겠어.”  
“나도 몰라. 나도 잘 모른다고. 그냥……우린 너무 다른 것 같아. 살아온 것도, 앞으로 살아갈 인생도. 그러니까 씨발, 우리 둘 다 어쩔 수 없는 것 같아.”  
“자신과 똑같은 사람은 세상 어디에도 없어. 다르니까 만날 수 있잖아.”  
“넌 네가 널 다 깎아내도 좋다는 거야? 난 분명 너 존나 깎아냈어. 상처 줬다고.”  
“나도 네게 상처 줬었잖아.”  
“그건 내가 너한테 저지른 것 비하면 좆도 아니야. 씨발, 하루 푹 자면 괜찮아질 그런 거라고. 난 널 바꾸려고 했잖아. 바꾸길 바라고 있잖아. 네 모습, 네 행동, 전부 다 나 좋을 대로 해주길 바라잖아. 그리고 넌 그렇게 했어. 존나, 완벽하게 했다고. 다른 사람은 너처럼 못해. 다 지랄할걸? 네가 뭔데 나한테 그러냐고, 근데 넌 나 말고도 모든 사람에게 그랬잖아. 그럼 넌 어떻게 되는 건데? 네 본모습이 남아있기는 해?”  
“응.”  
“자신할 수 있어?”  
“난 절대 날 잃어버리지 않아. 상대에게 맞춰주는 건, 내가 그 사람을 정말 좋아해서야.”  
“그게 뭔 소리야, 못 알아듣겠다. 좀 쉽게 말해 씨발년아.”  
“있잖아, 티나. 상처 없이 만나는 건 불가능해. 네 말대로 너와 나는 너무 다르지. 다른 사람들도 마찬가지야. 내가 아닌 이상 다를 수밖에 없잖아. 서로 이해할 수 없는 게 분명 존재해. 그래서 기대하고 실망하고, 상처 주지. 가까운 사이일수록 더 그래. 가까울수록 서로 상처가 많아. 내가 이제 이 사람을 모두 알고 있다고 오해하고 말거든. 나중에야 깨닫고 나서는 미안하게 생각하지. 그래도 계속 관계를 유지하기 위해 서로 맞춰가. 이건 특별한 게 아니야, 누구나 다 그러는 걸.”  
“…….”  
“나도 사람에게 상처받고 싶지 않아서 피했던 적이 있었어. 불과 얼마 전이었지. 너 만나기 직전에. 하지만 난 외로움을 많이 타거든. 그리고 사랑받는 것도 좋아하고 사랑해주는 것도 좋아해. 내 본모습이라면, 그래 이런 거야.”  
“존나 잘도 말한다. 난 오글거려서 너처럼 말 못해.”  
“어쩔 수 없는걸, 내 말투가 이런데. 이제 와서 고치기엔 너무 늦은 것 같아.”  
가볍게 몸을 떨며 웃고는 리처드는 손에 깍지를 끼고 앞으로 기지개를 쭉 켰다. 

잠깐 대화를 멈춰야만 했다. 내가 또 질질 짰기 때문이다. 왜 또 울고 그래, 다정하게 말하며 리처드가 내 어깨를 다독였다. 손대지 마, 미친년아. 기분 나쁘니까. 난 우는 게 창피해서 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸리며 얼굴을 마구 문질렀다.   
“그럼 내가 어떻게 하면 네가 좀 마음 편할 것 같아? 요즘 넌 너무 힘들어 보여. 얼굴도 다 상했고 말이야.”  
내가 울음이 좀 진정되자 리처드가 물었다. 나는 코를 훌쩍이며 대답했다.   
“모르겠어, 지금은.”  
“혼자 지낼 시간이 필요해?”  
“어, 그런 것 같아.”  
“그래, 그렇다면 방해하지 않을게. 네 나름대로 결론 내릴 때까지 기다릴게.”  
“그러는 넌 내가 어떻게 했으면 좋겠어? 너도 바라는 거 있을 거 아니야.”  
내가 묻자 리처드는 바로 대답하지 않고 잠시 숨을 골랐다.   
“나도 잘 모르겠어. 사소한 것부터 따지자면 너무 많고. 우선 욕을 좀 줄였으면 좋겠고, 특히 나한테 걸핏하면 년이라고 욕하는 거 말이야. 다른 사람 앞에서 그러면 정말 창피하거든. 담배랑 술도 좀 줄였으면 좋겠지만. 이건 사실 크게 신경 쓰이진 않아. 네 건강이 염려될 뿐이지. 하지만 너 조만간 담배랑 술 줄이긴 해야 할 거야. 아직 젊어서 그렇지, 나이 들면 고생하니까. 또, 너는 다른 사람을 너무 걱정해. 마음 쓰다가 네가 상처받는 것 같아. 안 그랬으면 좋겠어, 나만 해도 정말 괜찮거든. 네가 이렇게 울 정도로 힘들지 않아. 그렇게 힘들면 네 말대로 훌쩍 도망가 버렸겠지. 그리고 또, 음. 잘 모르겠어. 그냥 네가 안 힘들고 행복했으면 좋겠다……. 이런, 또 울어?”  
이 미친년은 진짜 사람 울리려고 작정했지 싶다. 안 그러면 이런 말 못한다. 손으로 얼굴을 가리고 리처드에게 퉁명스럽게 말했다.   
“나만 울면 쪽팔리니까 너도 좀 울어라.”  
“둘 다 울면 달래줄 사람 없잖아.”  
“같이 달래주면 되지.”  
“그래?”  
입술을 살짝 깨물더니 고개를 옆으로 젖히며 리처드는 웃었다. 난 너처럼 그렇게 자주 엉엉 울지 않아서 어떻게 울어야 할지 모르겠다, 쑥스러운지 계속 웃더니 웃음을 뚝 멈추고서는 고개를 뒤로 젖히고 나를 내려다보았다.   
“나도 울고 싶긴 해, 자주. 그런데 힘들어서 못 울겠어. 눈물은 나는데 금방 그쳐. 종일 울고 싶을 때도 있는데, 힘들어서 그렇겐 못하겠더라. 고작 이 정도가 다지.”  
눈가에 고인 눈물을 한 방울만 떨어뜨리고 리처드는 손등으로 흐른 눈물을 훔쳐냈다. 난 달래주지 못했다. 금방 사라져버렸으니까. 이제 할 말 없어? 가슴이 꽉 막혀서 물었다. 리처드는 고개를 끄덕이며 웃었다.   
“그래, 내가 듣고 싶었던 말은 다 들었어. 당분간은 나도 생각해봐야겠다. 피곤하지, 티나. 붙잡아서 미안해. 얘기해줘서 고마워. 이제 그만 집에 가서 쉬어.”   
그리고 현관문까지 나를 배웅했다. 나는 터덜터덜 걸었다. 술은 다 깼고, 기운이 하나도 없다. 이대로 쓰러져서 잠이나 자고 싶었다. 나를 포옹하며 리처드는 잘 자, 좋은 꿈 꿔. 인사했다. 키스는 하지 않았다. 나는 진짜 염치없게도. 너도, 대답했다.


	88. Chapter 88

K, 만약 내가 헤어지자고 말하면 어떡할 거야. 물었더니 리처드는 잡을 거야, 대답했다. 그래도 내가 헤어지자고 하면? 잡을 거야. 또 헤어지자고 말하면? 잡을 거야. 넌 자존심도 없어? 또 헤어지자고 말하면 어쩔 건데? 응, 없어. 잡을 거야. 미친년, 그래도 내가 헤어지자고 말하면? 잡을 거야. 네가 그렇게 붙잡아도 나 너 존나 괴로우니까 헤어지자고 또 말하면? 받아들일 거야.   
시간이 지나도 유효한 말이었어.

의무감을 저버리니 간사하게도 그럭저럭 살만해졌다. 더는 연락을 피하는 게 아니라 안 해도 괜찮은 것으로 바뀌었고, 만나는 걸 피하는 게 아니라 만나지 않아도 괜찮은 것으로 바뀌었다. 리처드는 이제 우연을 기대해야 만날 수 있는 사람이 되었다. 그러니까 아침에 나가면서 리처드와 마주칠까 봐 조바심 나던 게 사라졌다. 난 퍽 홀가분하게 졸린 눈을 비비며 문을 열고 나왔고, 리처드와는 마주치지 않았다. 귀에 이어폰을 빈틈없이 꽂고 지하철을 타고 가면서 나는 내내 졸았다. 자리가 나면 앉는다. 한 시간 반이 넘도록 서서 가는 건 고역이니까. 지하철 안은 퀴퀴했다. 여러 사람 냄새가 나서 코를 막고 싶었다. 불과 얼마 전만 해도 나는 지하철에서 있었던 일들도 꼬박꼬박 리처드에게 보고했었다. 옆에 앉은 여자가 머리를 덜 말렸어, 밖에 존나게 추운데 머리 얼까 봐 겁난다. 사소한 것부터, 오늘은 존나 피곤하네. 가다 쓰러질 것 같다. 괜히 리처드를 걱정시키는 말까지. 도착하면 이미 배터리 한 칸이 나갔다. 이제는 멀쩡하다. 리처드는 내게 다른 사람을 만나도 괜찮다고 파격적인 말을 꺼냈지만, 나는 그 지경까지 가고 싶진 않았다. 그에게 솔직하게 털어놓은 대로 당분간은 리처드와 만나고 싶지 않았지만 그렇다고 해서 다른 사람을 만나고 싶은 것도 아니었다. 같잖게도 나는 그렇게 생각했다. 내가 저 미친년도 안 만나는데 누굴 만나겠냐고.

옆에 앉은 남자가 졸다가 내 어깨를 툭 쳤다. 난 공벌레처럼 몸을 잔뜩 웅크리고 그를 노려봤다. 그는 졸고 있어서 자신이 날 건드린 것도 몰랐다. 아침엔 사소한 것도 짜증 나는 법이다. 그는 졸음을 못 이긴 것뿐이지만 내게는 살해의지가 존나게 충만한 놈으로 여겨졌다. 언제까지 이러나 싶어서 팔짱을 끼고 남자를 잠자코 지켜봤다. 나와 비슷한 나이의 젊은 새끼다. 키가 남들보다 머리 한 개는 더 커서 긴 다리를 가까스로 접고 온몸을 말고 있었다. 뼈대는 굵고 체격은 좋은 편이었지만 말라서 몸을 웅크리니 작아 보였다. 졸면서 좋은 꿈이라도 꾸는지 존나 바보같이 웃으며 고개를 끄덕거리는데 부스스하게 흐트러진 그 자식 검은 머리카락이 이젠 내 어깨를 제멋대로 헤집었다. 더는 못 참고 이봐요, 남자를 흔들어 깨웠다. 남자는 깜짝 놀라서 화들짝 몸을 일으키며 잠 덜 깬 흐리멍덩한 눈으로 날 응시했다. 멋쩍게 웃으며 자기 뒷목을 매만졌다. 밖에는 죽어도 안 나가는지 허옇게 뜬 얼굴에 살짝 옆으로 휜 매부리코를 가진 사람이었다. 얇은 입술로 죄송합니다, 내게 사과하는데 잠긴 목소리가 쉬어있었다. 갑자기 나는 누구에게 얻어맞은 기분이 들었다. 정말이지 죄송합니다. 남자가 거듭 내게 사과했다. 여전히 자기 뒷목을 매만지며 눈을 내리깔고. 

밖으로 나오니 비가 내리고 있었다. 쏟아지는 비는 아니어서 사람들은 굳이 우산을 들지 않았다. 나 역시 주머니에 손을 찔러 넣고 몸을 잔뜩 움츠렸을 뿐, 손엔 아무것도 들리지 않았다. 주머니엔 아직 리처드의 집 스페어 키가 있다. 그것을 만지작거리며 지하철 출구를 나가 학교까지 가는데 트렌치코트 입은 존나 끝내주는 여자가 혼자 돋보이게 우산을 쓰고 있었다. 검은 장우산을 쓰고 허리까지 오는 살짝 웨이브 진 검은 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 쓸어 넘기는데, 나도 모르게 시선을 빼앗겨 그 여자를 훔쳐봤다. 그런 놈이 나 혼자만은 아니었다. 정말이지 멋진 여자였다. 우울하게 흐린 배경에 더러 눈에 확 들어오는 원색 옷을 입고 지나가는 사람들도 있었지만, 이상하게 온통 무채색인 그 여자만 내 눈에 들어왔다. 하지만 지나치기로 하자. 시계를 보니 이미 간당간당했다. 난 뛰기로 했다. 우스꽝스럽게 어정쩡한 모습으로 뛰다가 그 여자를 지나가는데 여자는 손에 들고 있던 작은 상자를 떨어뜨렸다. 아, 씨발. 지나치기 뭣해서 상자를 주워서 여자에게 줬더니 여자는 아, 고맙습니다. 무슈. 인사하며 살짝 웃었다. 프랑스 여자였다. 악센트를 들으니 확실히 코크니는 아니고, 스코티쉬도 아니고, 외국인이었다. 왜 사람은 존나 외국인만 보면 긴장해서 친절해지려고 노력하는 걸까? 나는 나로서는 드물게 천만에요, 말했다. 어깨가 다 젖었네요. 조심해서 가세요, 좋은 하루 되길 바라요. 비가 내려 젖은 내 어깨의 물기를 제 손으로 털어주며 여자는 구겨진 내 코트의 깃을 바로 세워줬다. 

비슷한 인간들만 눈에 들어오네. 참, 나도. 도착해서 컴퓨터 전원을 켜며 나 자신이 어처구니없어 웃음이 다 나왔다. 리처드에게 따지고 싶었지만 그러지 않기로 하자.

시간이 잠시 나서 드로잉북에다 간만에 낙서나 했다. 연필로 배경을 다 문질러 그렸다. 젖은 것처럼 흐물흐물한 배경에다 비슷한 생김새에 비슷한 분위기를 가진 사람들만 연필을 뾰족하게 깎고 세워서 그렸다. 다른 곳은 죄다 연필을 눕혀 흐릿하게 그렸으니 당연히 그들은 눈에 띄었다. 날씨가 이래서 그런가. 오늘은 연필 색이 좀 파랗게 나왔다. 가끔 감을 잊지 않기 위해 자세 잡고 존나 파면서 소묘를 하다 보면, 날씨 따라서 종이 상태 따라서 연필 색이 미묘하게 다르다. 드물게 초록색 띠는 날도 있다. 그날은 일진이 사납다. 가장 좋은 날은 따뜻한 갈색이 나오는 날이다. 자세히 들여다보면 좀 분홍색으로 보일 때도 있다. 아니면 다홍색. 파란색은, 가장 좆같은 날이다. 우울해진다. 페이지를 넘겨 또 그렸다. 우울하게 파란 사람. 연필을 눕혀 명암을 연하게 주다 이목구비는 세워서 존나 팠다. 다만 눈가는 뭉갰다. 그는 늘 울먹이니까. 나처럼 모양 빠지게 존나 울진 않아도 언제나 울음을 꾹 참고 있는 표정을 짓고 있으니까. 내 작업 스타일은 지독히도 지저분하다. 달랑 한 장만 그려도 손이 금세 더러워진다. 손 씻으러 가기 귀찮아서 지우개로 연필 때를 벗겨 냈다. 남이 보면 존나 창피하니 얼른 해야만 했다. 

“한가하네. 이러고도 월급 받나?”  
연필 부스러기와 지우개 가루를 치우기 위해 손으로 살살 긁어모으는데 뒤에서 좆같은 목소리가 들렸다. 프로스트 교수였다.  
“언제 오셨습니까?”  
난 언제나 그를 피한다. 그는 총잡이니까. 도무지 마음 놓이는 사람이 아니었다. 난 아직도 이 남자의 악몽을 꾼다. 돈을 버리지 말고 과감하게 그만두고 고향 내려가서 다른 직업 찾아보게, 어린애들 가르치는 일은 꿈도 꾸지 마. 그 애들이 무슨 잘못이 있다고 너 같은 놈에게 배워야 하지? 그는 심지어 이런 말도 지껄였다. 그런데 이제 와서 갑자기 잘 대해주니 어떻게 상대해야 할지 모르겠다.   
“아까 전부터?”  
교수가 씩 웃으면서 드로잉북을 집어 들었다.   
“그레이 교수님은 외출하셨습니다. 언제 돌아오실지 모르는데 기다리시겠습니까?”  
“내가 그 인간을 왜 보러와? 그 꼰대를.”  
교수가 헛웃음 치며 커버를 열었다.   
“두 분 친한 사이 아닙니까?”  
그와 W 교수는 자주 식사를 같이 했으므로 나는 그들을 같은 범주에 두고 있었다. 프로스트 교수는 이상한 표정을 지었다. 그러더니 어깨를 으쓱한다.   
“친하지. 친한 거랑 괜찮은 건 다르잖아. 그 인간은 안 괜찮아. 재수 없어.”  
“아, 예.”  
“인상 한 번 고약하네. 성적 매길 일 없으니 마음 놓고 얼굴 좀 펴.”  
조마조마해서 그에게서 드로잉북을 되찾으려고 내가 자리에서 일어났더니, 그는 무지막지한 힘으로 내 어깨를 누르며 기어이 자리에 도로 앉혔다. 그가 가져간 드로잉북이 담임에게 제출한 반성문처럼 보이기 시작했다. 나는 글을 잘 쓰지 못한다. 내 나름대로는 진심을 담아 반성한다고 써서 냈지만, 다시 써와. 무심하기 그지없는 목소리와 함께 언제나 돌려받아야만 했다. 이처럼 사람은 형식에 목을 맨다. 나는 진심인데, 씨발. 작문하면 생각나는 놈이 있다. 존 스미스 그 자식이다. 똑같이 사고 쳤는데 그 자식은 사람의 마음을 울리는 대단한 반성문으로 교묘하게 교사의 감시망에서 벗어났다. 나는 존나게 걸리고 말이다. 그런데 그 자식은 단 한 번도 진심인 적이 없다. 교사에게 다음부턴 조심해, 특별사면 받고 나오면서 조심은 무슨 지랄 하네, 가운뎃손가락을 아무도 없는 복도에서 세우곤 했었다. 

“에이단, 윌이 사치 갤러리 전시에 대해서 따로 더 한 말은 없지?”  
드로잉북을 돌려주며 그가 뜬금없는 말을 했다.  
“예? 예, 아직은요.”  
“전시가 4월 중순인데 미적거리네. 뭐, 조만간 소식 있을 거야. 그나저나 정말 이제 정신 좀 차렸군?”  
“그렇게 보입니까? 잘못 보셨습니다. 전 여전히 쓰레긴데요. 애새끼 가르칠 자격도 없죠.”  
“제기랄, 뒤끝 심한 친구네. 아직도 마음에 담아 둔 거야?”  
“전혀요. 그럴 리가 있겠습니까?”  
“아니긴 뭐가 아니야, 인상 좀 펴라고 말했잖아. 그리고 더 정신 차려. 이 정도로는 어림도 없어.”  
이럴 줄 알았다. 이 새끼는 나만 보면 물어 죽이려고 안달이다.   
“적당히 봐주면 안 돼. 한번 물면 숨 끊어질 때까지 물고 늘어져야 한다고.”  
“예.”  
그가 부담스러워서 건성으로 대답했다. 프로스트 교수는 흐흐, 혼자 즐거워하며 웃었다.   
“부탁이네, 정신 차려서 사치 갤러리 좀 물어봐. 그리고 제임스 그린버그 코 좀 납작하게 눌러줘. 내가 그 자식 거들먹거리는 꼴 보면 속에서 불이 올라온다고. 얼마 전에도 자기 전시 팸플릿 보내면서 아주 보기 싫게 굴더군.”  
“저도 마찬가지 아닙니까?”   
“자넨 멍청하긴 하지만 재수 없진 않잖아. 그린버그는 재수 없거든.”  
“아, 예. 그런데 그린버그를 왜 그렇게 싫어하십니까?”  
“그린버그 얼굴 갈긴 자네가 할 말은 아닌 것 같은데?”  
“그 자식 재수 없잖아요. 한 대 치고 싶다고요.”  
“내 말이.”  
“아.”  
“윌도 재수 없어.”  
“두 분 친하신 거 아닙니까?”  
“친한데 재수 없어. 어퍼 클래스는 밥맛 떨어져. 난 워킹 클래스 출신이란 말이야, 은근히 무시하는 게 느껴진다고. 아니, 내가 toilet을 toilet이라고 말하겠다는데 지가 뭐라고 난리지? 빌어먹을 lavotory. 그 자식은 미친놈이야. 케이크도 푸딩이라고 부른다고. 그런다고 내가 loo에 다녀오겠네, 라고 말하면 신분상승에 환장한 놈으로 생각하겠지.”  
“저기, 교수님.”  
“왜 그러나?”  
“전 아예 아이리쉰데요.”  
프로스트 교수가 내 귀를 터뜨릴 기세로 웃었다. 그리고 아예 의자를 빼내 자리에 앉고는 사사건건 내게 간섭하기 시작했다. 대부분 작업에 대한 질문이었지만, 프로스트 교수였으므로 사생활을 캐내는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 그리고 내 작업은 어느새 사생활을 배제하고는 말할 수 없는 성격이 되어버렸다. 프로스트 교수는 얼간이가 아니다. 둔하게 생겼지만, 누구보다 예리한 구석이 있는 남자다. 삼십 분 남짓 대화하면서 그는 내 천사에 대해 모두 캐냈다. 나가면서는 정말 미친년이네, 말하기까지 했다. 그는 남자가 계집애처럼 굴면 치를 떤다. 심지어 W 교수가 예의를 차린답시고 정중하게 말하는 것도 계집애 같다면서 질색했으니, 리처드와 프로스트 교수가 만나는 건 무슨 수를 써서라도 막아야 할 것 같다. 프로스트 교수가 개자식이라고 욕을 먹을지도 모르니까. 그러면 프로스트 교수는 고혈압으로 쓰러질지도 모른다. 잠깐, 이건 꽤 볼만한 것 같은데. 어떻게든 프로스트 교수가 뒷목 잡고 넘어가는 게 몹시 궁금해진다. 

일을 마치고 근처에서 D와 오랜만에 술을 마셨다. 우리 상황은 완벽하게 역전되었다. 돈이 쪼들리는 건 이제 D였다. 나도 그리 넉넉하진 않았지만 그래도 돈이 조금 있었으므로 내가 술을 사기로 했다. 그 자식 얼굴은 엉망이었다. 원래도 봐줄 만한 얼굴은 아니었지만, 이제 아예 눈을 감고 있는 게 좋을 정도였다. D는 매머드 같은 자기 엄마 욕을 한 시간 동안 했고, 먼지만 낀 자기 지갑을 열어 보이며 요즘 죽을 맛이라고 하소연했다. 너 작업은? 갤러리 컨택 들어온 거 없어? 내가 묻자 벽화나 그리고 있다고 말했다. 또 문화센터에서 아줌마들과 어린애들 뒤치다꺼리하며 용돈이나 간신히 챙긴다고 말했다. 팍팍하게 사는 얘기는 말하면 말할수록 더 괴로워진다. 우리는 화제를 바꾸기로 했다. D는 요즘 만나는 여자가 생겼다고 했다. 분명 세상 물정 모르는 순진한 어린애일 것이다. 그러지 않고서야 이 새끼와 만날 리가 없으니까. D는 만나는 여자를 떠받들고 있었다. 그녀는 진정한 여신이고 자기 인생에 앞으로 이런 여잔 다시는 못 볼 것이라고 말했다. 그래, 잘해 봐. 내가 시큰둥하니까 요즘 MJ와는 어때? 은근히 물어왔다. 솔직한 게 좋은 걸까? 모르겠다. 솔직하게 말하면 리처드가 흠집날 것 같고, 나는 진짜 개새끼가 될 것 같다. 잘 지내, 우물우물 거리다 그 말을 겨우 뱉었는데 가슴이 쪼개지는 것 같았다. 

윈체스터 다녀오고 나서 나는 미친놈처럼 노트 하나를 다 써버렸다. 할 얘기가 더럽게 많았다. 그리 좋은 얘긴 아니었지만, 또 남에게 말할 것도 아니었지만 혼자 담아두자니 답답해서 나는 어디에다 화풀이를 하고 싶었다. D는 내 허락도 받지 않고 제 좆대로 그 노트를 봤다.   
“MJ는 왜 이렇게 인생 굴곡이 많냐?”  
피터와 대화했던 것을 대강 적어놓은 페이지를 한참 동안 읽던 D가 내게 물었다. 이 새끼는 미친놈과 미친년 얘기를 아주 흥미 보였다. 그 미친 년놈들에게 삶은 희망이라곤 조금도 없는 예정 된 비극이었지만, 남이 보기엔 희극이었다.   
“그러게 말이다.”  
하지만 나는 그 인간들을 팔아먹고 싶지 않았다. 불쌍하므로.   
“난 이렇게 못살아.”  
D는 자기도 돈 없어서 궁상맞게 사는 주제에 여유를 부렸다.  
“누군 이렇게 살 수 있겠냐? 나도 마찬가지야.”  
“엄두도 안 난다. 같은 남자랑 어떻게 몇십 년 동안 부대끼며 만나지? 씨발, 토할 것 같아.”  
귀족 같은 남자. 녹색 눈을 가진 리히터의 그림을 보고 D는 불쾌한 얘길 지껄였다. 내가 왜 리히터를 그렸냐면. 윈체스터 있을 때 어쩌다가 그레이스에게 붙잡혀 좆같은 개새끼 자랑을 듣다가, 그것도 모자라서 그의 젊은 시절 사진까지 봤었다. 솔직히 존나게 멋있고 잘생기긴 했다. 그는 우아했다. 그래서 더 열 받았지만. 여하튼 D는 선을 넘었다. 난 술자리 안줏거리로 리처드를 입에 올리고 싶지 않았다.   
“너 그만해라.”  
“아, 미안…….”  
없어 보이게 사과하며 D는 다시 노트로 얼굴을 푹 떨어뜨렸다. 내가 좀 심했나. 난 어지간하면 정색하는 법이 없으니까, D는 당황한 눈치였다. 우물쭈물 거리며 노트만 꾸깃꾸깃 접고 있었다. 존나 없어 보인다. 야, 씨발. 구겨지잖아. 내가 어색한 분위기를 깨뜨리기 위해 장난스럽게 말하니까 아 존나 아끼네, 새끼. 그제야 이 새끼도 좀 편해졌는지 이를 드러내며 웃었다. 

술을 다 마시고 밖으로 나왔다. 거리는 지독히도 추웠고, 지나가는 사람들 코에 술기운과 추위가 걸려있었다. 다들 어깨를 잔뜩 굽히고 코트를 단단히 여미며 빠른 걸음으로 지하철역으로, 블랙 캡을, 주차해놓은 자기 차를, 철새처럼 찾고 있었다. 우리는 펍 입구에서 담배를 피웠다. D가 사치 갤러리 얘기를 꺼냈다. 프로스트 교수처럼 W 교수에게서 별다른 말 없었냐고 물었다. 아직은. 난 무뚝뚝하게 대꾸하며 하늘을 올려다봤다. 인공위성. 눈물 난다. 참아야지. 쪼개진 가슴 사이로 찬바람이 마구 들어왔다. 시리다 못해 쓰라리기까지 했다. D는 또 신세 한탄을 했다. 요즘 사는 게 힘들다면서 기어이 눈시울을 붉히더니 코를 훌쩍였다. 잘 될 거야, 기운 내 병신아. 나는 뻔한 위로를 하며 그 새끼 어깨를 한 대 쳤다. 고맙다, 씨발. D가 우는지 웃는지 모를 목소리로 대꾸하며 갑자기 나를 본다. 뭘 봐, 씨발아. 난 술이 잔뜩 취해서 혀가 꼬부라졌다. D는 갈비뼈와 등뼈가 다 보일 정도로 비쩍 마른 하이에나처럼 게걸스럽게 입맛을 다시며 내게 말했다. 시뻘겋게 충혈된 눈으로, 이상하게 쪼개면서.   
“넌 그래도 이제 위로 올라가고 있네.”  
그땐 D가 왜 그런 얼굴을 하고 있었는지 몰랐다. 

지하철역에서 내려 플랫까지 걸어오면서 난 리처드에게 전화를 걸었다. 술 취해서 이런다. 하여간 술 취하면 다들 모바일을 꺼놔야 한다. 안 그러면 이렇게 추한 꼴을 보이고 말 테니까. 리처드는 전화를 받지 않았다. 그도 나처럼 연락을 피하고 싶은 건가, 그런 생각 드니까 갑자기 침울해졌다. 지겹단 말 듣고도 사람 좋게 웃으며 전화받을 사람은 세상 어디에도 없겠지. 헤어지잔 말을 꺼내야 하나. 아직은 싫은데. 갈팡질팡하며 비틀비틀 걸었다. 그에게 헤어지잔 말을 꺼내고 그 뒤를 상상해본다. 리처드는 헤어지고 나서도 좋은 관계로 남고 싶다고 말했지만, 난 그게 되는 놈이 아니다. 얼굴 보면 좋았을 때 생각나서 괴로워지고 만다. 내가 아직은 존나 어리긴 어린 모양이다. 아무렇지도 않게 헤어진 애인과 만나는 사람들이 이해되지 않는다. 괴로워서 어떻게 지내지. 그래, 헤어지면 이제 난 밥을 혼자 먹어야겠지. 혼자 자야겠지. 술 먹고 주사부 릴 사람 없어지겠지. 손아귀에서 무언가가 자꾸 빠져나간다. 폐에 꽉 찬 담배 연기를 빼기 위해서 숨을 크게 내뱉는데 허전하다. 아직은 헤어지잔 말을 꺼내고 싶지 않다. 하지만 어떻게 될지도 잘 모르겠다. 내 기분을 뭐라고 설명해야 좋을까. K, 지금도 그때 내가 어떤 마음이었는지 잘 모르겠어. 되게 불편하고 괴로웠던 건 확실해. 근데 그게 리처드에게 그렇게 모질게 군 게 미안해서 괴로웠던 건지, 리처드 자체가 괴로웠던 건지는 모르겠어. 연락해야지, 얼굴 봐야지. 생각하면 말이야. 아, 젠장. 미치겠다. 멋대로 리처드가 어떻게 살아왔는지 상상해버려. 에릭 리히터, 스코틀랜드에서 만났다던 좆같은 개새끼, 미국 놈. 그래도 양키는 낫네. 그 자식은 리처드 존나 물고 빨고 한 것 같거든. 아니야. 그랬지, 그랬었는데. 씨발. 질투? 질투는 아니야. 리처드 나이가 몇 살인데, 살면서 연애 한 번 안 해봤겠어. 안 하면 그게 문제지. 사랑해봤겠지, 엄청. 그래서 나한테 그럴 수 있었던 거야. 그년은 사랑받고 사랑해본 티가 나는 년이었으니까. 그렇게 사람 애틋하게 보는 사람이 세상에 얼마나 될까? 보고 있자면 내가 존나 특별해진 것 같았어. 정말 그렇게 날 보고 있었거든. 그래, 리처드는 내게 사랑한다는 말은 안 했지만……. 날 진짜 사랑했어. 모르진 않아. 그래서 미안해. 

플랫 근처까지 오자 오기가 생겼다. 또 전화를 걸었다. 신호음이 울린다. 내 바이탈 사인이 불안정하게 뛰기 시작했다. 이번에도 전화를 받지 않으면 다시는 걸지 않을 것이다. 그러니까 제발 받기를 바란다. 신호음이 다섯 번, 난 이제 울고 싶을 지경이었다. 끊어야겠다. 더럽게 창피하고 섭섭하다. 통화 종료 버튼을 누르려고 얼굴에서 모바일을 뗐는데, 액정 상단에 00:00, 통화시간이 떴다. 난 얼른 도로 모바일을 얼굴에 갖다 댔다. 바이탈 사인이 끊어졌다.   
\- 오랜만이네, 에이단.  
잠긴 리처드의 목소리를 듣자 지하철에서 날 열 받게 한 남자가 생각났다.  
“야, 나 가슴이 답답해.”  
너 때문이라고 이유는 생략했다. 리처드는 다정한 목소리로 내게 물었다.  
\- 왜, 무슨 일 있어?  
“없어서 답답해.”  
\- 어쩜 좋지.   
“난 술 마셨다. 넌 뭐 하고 있었어?”  
\- 방금 샤워했어. 멀리 말리고 있었는데…….  
일부러 안 받은 건 아니네. 씨발, 괜히 겁먹었잖아. 미친년.   
“또 껍질 벗겼냐?”  
\- 아니야, 안 그랬어.  
“밤비랑은 잘 지내?”  
\- 응, 오늘도 봤어.  
“그래, 걔랑 만나라.”  
내가 빈정거리자 리처드는 서운한지 나지막한 목소리로 되물었다.  
\- 왜 그런 말을 해? 내가 정말 그랬으면 좋겠어?  
“걘 너한테 존나 잘해주잖아.”  
\- 너도 나한테 잘해 줘.  
“아니야, 난 너한테 존나 못했어. 떠벌리고 다니기만 하고.”  
\- 그게 어때서.  
“됐어. 관두자. 리치, 나 집에 다 왔다.”  
발로 플랫 문을 밀었다. 끽끽 거리는 소리 때문에 깜짝 놀랐다. 문이 닫히기 전에 얼른 안으로 몸을 넣었다. 음침한 플랫 계단을 올라가니까 리처드가 보고 싶어졌다. 이래서 기분이 좆같으면 술을 마시면 안 된다. 알콜로 몸이 떡 되고 나면 정신이 사나워진다.   
\- 응. 이만 쉬어.   
“좀 나와 봐.”  
\- 오늘은 안 돼.  
“왜?”  
\- 그럴 일 있어.  
난 또 겁을 덜컥 집어먹었다. 멍든 리처드의 얼굴은 이미 눈물겹도록 봤기 때문에, 더는 보고 싶지 않다. 몸이 다 무너지는 기분이다. 잠시 멈춰야만 했다. 간신히 벽에다 몸을 기대고 리처드에게 물었다.  
“맞았어?”  
\- 아니야, 아니야. 전혀. 그런 일 절대 없어.  
“근데 왜 못 나와? 아파?”  
\- 안 아파. 오늘 밥도 엄청 많이 먹었는데. 에이단, 나 살쪘다.  
기분 좋게 웃으면서 리처드가 말했다. 침울했던 기분이 좀 가셨다. 괜스레 웃고 싶어져서 다시 계단을 오르면서 웃었더니 숨이 찼다. 정말 담배를 줄여야 할 것 같다. 폐암 선고를 받기 전에 말이다.   
“존나 착하네. 얼마나 쪘어?”  
\- 2파운드.  
김샜다.   
“야……. 씨발, 장난쳐? 나도 하루에 2파운드는 오락가락하거든?”  
\- 그래도 찐 건 맞잖아.  
“그래, 착해. 그러니까 보자.”  
\- 술 마셨는데 피곤하지 않아? 그만 집에 들어가 봐.  
“나와.”  
2층을 지났다. 나는 지독히도 간절해졌다.   
\- 날 사랑해?  
어떤 표정을 하고 내게 이런 질문을 할까. 울고 있을까? 웃고 있을까? 아무 표정도 없이 그저 묻는 걸까? 그의 수동적인 모습이 난 마음 아프다. 리처드는 결코 내색하는 법이 없다. 온갖 것들을 다하지만, 마음은 적극적이지만 행동은 내내 수동적이다. 조용하고, 수줍고, 조심스럽고.   
“존나 여자처럼 군다, 또. 그 말이 듣고 싶어?”  
\- 응.  
“지금 말해봤자 거짓말인데도?”  
리처드는 사람을 모질게 만드는 속성을 가지고 있다. 난 리처드에게 모질게 말했고, 그런데도 리처드는 내가 사랑한다 말해주길 바랐다.   
\- 응, 그래도.  
“사랑해, 리처드. 보고 싶어, 얼굴 좀 보자. 나와.”

K, 더 살다 보면 달라질지 모르겠는데 진심이었어. 지금까지 살면서 그 사람처럼 사랑한 사람은 없었어. 리처드는 내 인생을 송두리째 바꿔놨지. 이러니까 꼭 그년 말버릇 같네. 사랑엔 무게가 없다는 말은 거짓말이야. 다 다르다고. B는 이만큼 사랑했고, 카렌은 저만큼 사랑했고, 이러니까 더 헷갈리네, 씨발. 최대수치를 10으로 주자. B는 8, 카렌은 7, 얼마 전에 깨진 여자는 5, 5 밑으로 떨어지면 연애도 섹스도 가능하지만, 기억엔 남지 않는 사람. 가족도 예외는 없다. 5밑으로는 가족이니까 참고 산다고 5 이상으론 사랑한다야. 엄마는 6, 아버지는 5, 앨리는 9, 에이미 년은 4. 그래도 싫어하진 않는다. 사랑한다. 사람 감정에 수치를 매기는 게 속물 같다고? 어쩌라고, 난 속물 맞는데. 리처드는 0이야. 연소했거든. 하나도 안 남았어. 리처드는 내게 절댓값이야. 그리고 난 내상을 입었어. 눈으로 볼 순 없지만, 지금도 곪고 있어. 괜찮다가 술만 마시면 아파. 비 오면 아프고, 비는 안 와도 날씨 구질구질하면 또 아프고. 가끔은 화창해도 아프더라. 진짜 사랑했어. 절대 거짓말이 아니야. 

플랫 계단을 다 오르고 복도에서 담배를 꺼냈다. 뭐라도 입에 물고 있어야 그를 볼 염치가 생길 것 같아서였다. 내 발소리를 들었는지 리처드의 집 현관문이 담배에다 불을 붙이고 나서야 열렸다. 난 만취상태라 몸을 기우뚱거리며 기울어진 세상에서 혼자 똑바로 서 있는 남자를 보았다. 항상 모양 잡힌 발, 곧게 뻗은 다리, 다리 존나 길어 씨발, 부러워. 바깥쪽으로 벌어진 골반 위로 좀 밋밋한 허리, 가슴, 아, 술 취하니까 빨고 싶어지네. 젠장. 처진 어깨, 길고 곧은 목, 좁고 부드럽게 빠진 턱, 페이크 다큐멘터리처럼 사람 속이는 귀, 왜 페이크 다큐멘터리냐면 각도 따라 모양이 전혀 다르거든. 그리고.   
“뭐, 뭐, 뭐야. 너.”  
난 담배를 꺼버려야 했다. 존나 놀라서 담배를 더는 피울 수 없었다. 리처드는 자기 머리카락을 쥐어뜯으며 괴로운 표정을 지었다. 내게 익숙한 검은 머리카락이 아니라 백발에 가까운 금발 머리였다.   
“아, 제기랄. 이래서 안 나온다고 한 건데. 보름만 좀 기다리지. 그러면 다시 염색했을 텐데.”  
가까이서 보니 눈썹도 밝은색이었다. 이 미친년은 하여간 작정하고 일을 저지르면 절대 대충 하는 법 없이 철저하다.   
“너 대체 뭐하고 다닌 거야? 돌았어?”  
난 이상하게 웃으면서 리처드의 머리카락을 만지작거렸다. 기분 나쁜지 내 손을 걷어내며 리처드는 충치로 고생하는 여자처럼 뺨에다 손을 갖다 대고 또 미간에 주름을 잔뜩 잡았다. 되게 야했다.   
“기분전환 하려다가. 낮에 해리랑 영화를 봤거든, 오랜만에 블레이드 러너 또 봤는데 로이가 멋있었어. 정말 멋있었다고. 그래서 아, 그게. 멋있어서……. 룻거 하우어는 섹시하잖아. 어쨌든 그래서 오래간만에 나갔다 왔지.”  
“네가 무슨 여자냐? 기분전환 한답시고 미용실 가게?”  
“그게, 해리가 복수한 것 같아. 놀리지 말 걸, 예전에. 걔가 날 부추겼다고. 알아, 그만 봐. 안 어울리는 거 알고 있으니까.”  
리처드는 두 손으로 얼굴을 가리고 흐느끼는 것처럼 말했다. 정말 부끄러워했다. 목덜미까지 새빨갰다. 얼굴을 좀 더 보고 싶어서 리처드의 손을 떼어 내며 나는 얼른 그를 달랬다.   
“아니, 안 어울리는 게 아니라.”  
“그럼?”  
코 밑까지 손을 내리며 리처드가 나를 흘겨보았다.   
“안 어울리진 않는데. 씨발, 아, 씨발. 씨발년아, 아. 왜 이 지랄을 해서, 야, 존나 미친년. 아, 너 금발 머린 하면 안 되겠다.”  
“그렇게 이상해?”  
눈물이 마르긴, 웃기는 소리 하고 있네. 눈가에 눈물이 그렁그렁 고여선 리처드는 제발 이상하다고 말하지 말아 줘, 눈으로 내게 그렇게 말했다.   
“이상한 게 아니라, 존나 너무 노골적으로 야해.”  
“또 그런 소리 한다.”  
술 취한 나보다 더 빨간 얼굴로 리처드가 키득키득 웃었다. 그가 웃는 걸 보니 갑자기 키스하고 싶어졌다.  
“리처드, 키스해도 돼?”  
“왜 그런 걸 물어봐?”  
어처구니없어하며 리처드가 내 어깨를 살짝 밀었다.   
“미안해서.”  
“왜 미안해.”  
“키스해도 돼?”  
다시 물었다.  
“좋아.”  
그가 고개를 끄덕이며 허락했다. 리처드에게 키스하며 나는 그의 소매를 뒤적이며 위로 말아 올렸다. 팔등에 니코틴 패치. 또 담배 끊어? 잠시 입술을 떼어 내고 니코틴 패치 위를 손으로 문지르면서 물었더니 아니야, 이번에도 실패야. 조금 전에 또 담배 피웠어. 쑥스러워했다. 니코틴 패치 붙이고 담배 피우면 뻑간다던데, 진짜 그래? 응, 넌 그런 짓 하지 마. 토할 것 같았어. 빙글빙글 돌더라. 그의 팔에 붙은 니코틴 패치를 한 번에 잡아뗐다. 따가워. 아픈지 리처드가 몸을 움찔하며 우는소릴 했다. 피부가 빨갛게 짓물러 있었다. 니코틴 패치를 말아서 복도에 아무렇게나 버리니까 리처드는 못 참고 자기가 주웠다. 허리를 살짝 굽혀 팔을 아래로 내리는데 팔꿈치까지 소매를 걷은 덕에 유달리 마른 손목과 팔에 불거진 핏줄을 볼 수 있었다. 쓰레기통은 어디에도 없다. 리처드가 쓰레기통을 찾을 기회를 주지 않기로 했다. 그가 몸을 일으키는 순간 손목을 붙잡고 벽으로 세게 밀쳤다. 돌아다니지 마, 퀸즈파크가 너 염색한 거 보면 또 개소리 지껄일 거야. 리처드의 목덜미에 입술을 얹으며 말했다. 그러면 네가 또 두들겨 패줘. 내 머리카락을 헝클어뜨리며 리처드가 대답했다. 같이 존나 갈기자, 내가 그 새끼 팔 붙잡고 있을 테니까 존나 때려 버려. 에이단, 난 사람 때리는 거 별로 안 좋아해. 개소리하네, 난 존나 잘 패면서. 그럼 너 잘하는 거 있잖아, 물건 집어 던지는 거. 성질 좆같은 년, 열 받으면 집어 던지더라. 성격 존나 나빠, 하여간. 퀸즈파크 새끼한테 물건 집어 던져라. 너, 나한테 키스하지 마. 내가 다시 자기 입술을 찾으니까 리처드가 나를 밀어내며 쌀쌀맞게 말했다. 삐쳤냐? 고개를 젓는다. 하지 말라면 하지 마. 왜 하지 마? 너 술 냄새나. 술 깨면 키스해도 돼? 아, 글쎄……. 응, 술 깨면. 그렇게 대답하며 리처드가 내 어깨 위로 팔을 올렸다. 그리고 내 이마 위에 자기 입술을 얹었다. 가볍게 입 맞추고는 내게 물었다. 답답한 건 좀 어때? 나는 나 때문에 술 냄새 절은 리처드의 입술을 손으로 만지면서 대답했다. 

괜찮아. 나 자고 가도 돼?   
그러자 리처드가 나를 부둥켜안았다. 짠했지만 안 울어야지. 웃었다.


	89. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 영화 블레이드 러너(Blade Runner) 대사 인용 및 스포일러

K, 어디까지 얘기했지. 오늘은 정신이 하나도 없네. 존나 바빠서 죽을 것 같다. 일없어서 죽을 것 같던 게 엊그제 같은데. K, 나는 이제 돈이 아주 많아. 그 사람에게 사주고 싶은 건 뭐든지 사줄 수 있고, 가고 싶은 곳에 얼마든지 갈 수 있어. 심지어 첼시에서도 살 수 있어. 1존에 들어갈 수 있다고, 하지만 난 아직 5존에서 살고 있어. 막연한 기대를 하고 말이야. 잠깐만 쉴게. 생각 좀 하자. 힘들어서 아무 생각도 안 난다. 잠깐 요즘 사는 얘기 할까? 지금 난 혼자 지내. 당분간은 혼자 지내려고. 그럴만한 일이 있다. K, 요즘 다시 날이 더워졌어. 여름이네, 그 사람은 아직도 에어컨을 종일 틀어놓고 지낼까. 내 얘긴 그만하자. 하던 얘기마저 할게. 2월, 그래 2월 말일. 2008년은 윤년이었어. 2월 29일에 있었던 일이야. 리처드와 나 사이의 이해지평도, 그와 내가 걷는 길도 일직선은 아니었지. 세상에 평탄한 길은 없는 것 같아. 평탄한 길을 두고도 지그재그로 걸어 가. 때로는 선이 꼬이기도 해. 멀리서 보면 쉬운 길을 두고 왜 저렇게 헤매나 싶은데, 난 내가 걸어온 길이 마음에 들어. 종종 멈추기도 하고, 되돌아가서 다시 걷기도 했어. 그 지점마다 나는 수도 없이 많은 결심을 했었지. 다 지나고 나서 돌아보면 존나 멋있다고. 빈말이 아니야. 나 나름대로 진짜 열심히 살았어. 2월 29일 내가 걸었던 길은 멈춘 지점이야. 난 새로운 결심을 했지, 모든 걸 극복하기로 말이야. 더는 피하지 않기로 했어. 어떻게 끝나도 좋으니 부딪쳐보기로 했어. 끝을 상상하지 않기로 했어. 하지만 무조건 해피 엔딩일거란 믿음을 버리진 않았지. 난 지금도 그래. 내가 언제 죽을지는 잘 모르겠는데, 행복하게 죽을 거야. 

K, 블레이드 러너 다시 봐야겠다. 

K, 리처드는 블레이드 러너를 보고, 리플리컨트인 로이 베티에게 반해 금발 머리로 염색을 했어. 룻거 하우어가 섹시한 건 사실이야. 그리고 로이, 리플리컨트의 수명은 4년. 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012……. 난 리처드가 레이첼이길 바랐는데. 무슨 얘기냐고? 극장판 보면 안다. 엔딩에 나오는 데커드의 내레이션을 들어봐. 하지만 블레이드 러너는 역시 극장판보다 파이널 컷이 제일 좋아. 중간에 감독판이 있는데, 그 때 데커드의 내레이션이 빠졌어. 영화 생각하면 잘한 결정인데, 난 해피 엔딩을 꿈꿨다고. 29일은 비가 내렸어. 오늘이 지나면 3월. 인정할게, 순수한 목적은 아니야. 근데 씨발 그 인간 없이는 작업을 할 수 없었다고. 노트만 존나게 버렸어. 내 노트는 자물쇠 문처럼 아무리 두드려도 열리지 않았지. 열쇠를 찾아야만 했어. 난 있잖아, 내 손으로 무언가 만들지 않고서는 살 수가 없어. 아무것도 만들 수 없게 되니 내 수명은 끝나가고 있었지. 더 살고 싶어서 리처드를 찾았던 거야. 

Tears in rain, 화요일 날 리처드를 만나고, 그의 집에서 섹스 없이 같은 침대에서 자고 난 뒤로 나는 쭉 블레이드 러너의 OST를 들었다. 버릇대로 등 돌리고 잠든 리처드는 프리스 같았으니까. 흉터로 엉망인 등이 나는 인간이야, 그렇게 말하고 있는 것 같았다. 나는 아침에 먼저 잠에서 깨 종이로 유니콘을 접어 침대 옆 탁자에 두고 나왔다. 다시 연락 없이 서로를 잊고 며칠을 보냈다. 그리고 나는 종이란 종이는 모두 유니콘으로 접어 버렸다. 

금요일, 일을 마치고 돌아오는 길에 일전에 들렀던 꽃집에서 꽃다발을 샀다. 반년 만에 처음으로 간 건데 가게 주인은 날 기억하고 있었다. 그때 떨이를 판 게 미안하다며 이번에도 돈을 받지 않으려 했지만 난 한사코 그녀에게 돈을 내밀었다. 나는 제값을 주고 싶었다. 내 진심을 헐값에 넘기고 싶지도 않았고, 미안함으로 모면하고 싶지도 않았기 때문이다. 꽃다발을 한 손에 들고, 이어폰을 고쳐 끼우고 플랫까지 걸었다. Tears in rain, 그 곡만 반복해서 들었다. 비가 내리고 있었다. 하지만 우산을 쓰지 않았다. 비를 맞으며 내가 걸어온 길을 돌아봤다. 어느새 해가 저물어 세상은 파랗게 물들어가기 시작했다. 그리고 점차 어두워진다. 이윽고 완전한 어둠 속에 잠긴 거리에 가로등이 먼 곳에서부터 희미하게 켜지고 사람들이 집으로 하나둘, 돌아가기 시작했다. 모두 지쳐서 비틀비틀 걷고 있었다. 눈이 마주치면 서로 웃지 않고 데면데면하게 다시 고개를 돌려버렸다. 그러나 그들은 신경 쓰지 않기로 하자. 플랫 계단을 올라 이윽고 리처드의 집 현관문 앞까지 왔다. 문을 두드리기 전 나는 그에게 할 말을 다시 한 번 정리했다. 종일 일도 제대로 하지 않고 생각했지만 마땅한 말이 생각나지 않았다. 문에 손을 얹고 너머를 상상했다. 인기척이 들렸다. 기척의 주인은 나와 마찬가지로 문 위에 손을 올리고 말없이 가로막은 문 너머를 상상했다. 눈을 감으니 내가 수도 없이 접어서 버렸던 유니콘이 실체를 갖고 숲을 가로질러 어디론가 사라지고 있었다. 유니콘이 완전히 자취를 감추자 나는 감았던 눈을 뜨고 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 그리고 문을 두드렸다. 그러자 문틈으로 내가 두고 갔던 종이로 접은 유니콘이 슬그머니 몸을 밀고 나왔다. 내가 유니콘을 돌려받자 리처드는 내게 물었다.   
“Do you love me?”  
“I love you.”  
다시 묻는다.  
“Do you trust me?”  
“I trust you.”  
음악이 끝났다가 숨을 딱 한 번 들이마시자 다시 시작했다. 문이 열렸다. 나는 내가 꽂고 있던 이어폰 한쪽을 리처드의 귀에 꽂았다. 고개 숙인 채 리처드가 빗물 대신 눈물을 떨어뜨렸다. 나는 마음속으로 그런 그의 모습을 사진으로 찍어 남겼다. 그의 집은 언제나 불이 환하게 켜져 있는데도 어두웠다. 그래서 눈물 고인 리처드의 동공이 빨간색이었다. 내 젖은 손이 그의 얼굴을 더럽혔고, 빗소리와 함께 나는 로이를 따라 말했다.   
“I've seen things you people wouldn't believe. Attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion. I watched c-beams glitter in the dark near the Tannhäuser Gate.”  
잠깐의 침묵. 서글프게 웃으며 리처드가 말하기 시작했다.   
“All those moments will be lost in time, like tears in rain. Time to die.”  
로이가 죽고 새하얀 비둘기가 그의 손아귀에서 빠져나와 멀리 날아갔다. 나는 비둘기가 떠난 로이의 빈손에 꽃다발을 들려줬다. 다친 그의 손의 상처는 아직도 아물지 않고 남아 있었다. 나는 그의 손등 위로 손을 겹쳤다.   
“We're no computers, Richard. We're physical.”  
“I think Aidan. therefore, I am.”  
“Very good Richard. Now show me why.”  
발아래로 꽃다발이 떨어졌다. 남자는 이제 추락을 두려워하지 않았다. 그가 자신의 귀에 꽂힌 이어폰을 빼내고, 내 귀에 꽂힌 이어폰도 빼냈다. 이어폰 줄이 꽃다발과 마찬가지로 바닥을 향했다. 그리고 그는 내 얼굴을 두 손으로 감싸며 말한다.   
“I want more life, Aidan.”  
나는 다시 한 번 눈을 감아야만 했다. 리처드의 입술이 내 입술에 닿았다. 나는 단지 서 있었다. 그와 나 사이의 연대감은 기억이 되었고, 그 기억은 사진으로 남았다. 그리고 이제는 연소해버려 더는 간직할 수 없다.


	90. Chapter 90

포기했던 공간에 재진입하는 건 누구에게나 어려운 일이다. 포기하기 전 써먹었던 방법은 더 이상 먹히지 않는다. 공간에도 자존심이 있다. 자신을 저버린 매정한 인간에게 섭섭한 감정이 있다. 수도 없이 들락날락했던 리처드의 집이 그 어느 때보다 낯설고 두려웠다. 그의 집은 외로운 사람 냄새가 물씬 난다. 집안을 채운 공기가 쓸쓸했다. 살아있는 건 리처드뿐이었다. 그러나 그도 내 눈엔 산 사람처럼 보이지 않았다. 너무 오랫동안 숨 쉬지 않는 것들에게 둘러싸여 살다 보니 그는 숨 쉬는 법을 잊어버렸다. 난 겸연쩍었다. 내가 대체 이 사람에게 몇 번이나 상처를 준 걸까. 그러지 말아야지 수도 없이 마음먹었는데. 

“저녁은 먹었어?”  
집에 들어오자마자 리처드가 내게 물었다. 아니. 그러자 우물쭈물했다. 어쩐담, 오늘 네가 올 줄 몰라서 딱히 준비한 게 없는데. 나는 그만 여름날 익어버린 터진 풍선처럼 쪼글쪼글해지고 말았다. 그가 내 눈치를 보는 것 같았기 때문이다. 가까스로 복잡한 감정을 억누르고 괜찮은체했다. 그런 거 안 해도 돼, 신경 쓰지 마. 아스팔트 위에 눌어붙은 그것을 힘겹게 떼어낸다. 하지만 넌 일하고 왔잖아, 피곤할 텐데. 있는 게 이것밖에 없어. 같이 나눠 먹을래? 그가 가리킨 식탁 위에 맥도날드에서 테이크 어웨이해온 햄버거가 있었다. 리처드는 그 말을 하고 좀 쑥스러워했다. 그러만 했다. 해피밀이었으니까.  
“너…….”  
내가 어이없어 웃자 리처드는 민망해하며 고개를 푹 숙였다. 내가 리처드보다 키가 훨씬 컸으면 좋겠다. 그가 고개 숙일 때 뒷목을 보고 싶었다. 곧고 긴 목덜미를 받치고 있는 뼈가 일어선 모습이 궁금하다.  
“조카 준다고 사온 거야. 내가 먹는다고 말 안 했어.”  
“그러면 더 이상하게 생각할 거 아냐, 내가 진짜 너 때문에 미치겠다. 그리고 네가 조카가 어디 있어? 왜 거짓말해?”  
“거짓말 아니야. 정말 있어, 오스트레일리아에.”  
처음 듣는 얘기였다.   
“네 형 결혼했어?”  
“그럼 설마 혼자 살까 봐?”  
“야, 난 네 형 게인 줄 알았다고. 너하고 하도 끈적끈적하게 굴어서.”  
“맙소사. 아냐, 네가 오해할 만했지만 휴는 이성애자야. 와이프와 사이도 좋다고.”  
리처드가 손을 저으며 화들짝 놀라 말했다.   
“그럼 너하고는 대체 왜 그러냐?”  
“글쎄, 그건 나도 잘 모르겠다.”  
난 아직도 형제 사이의 이상한 감정 선과 얽혀있던 모습을 신경 쓰고 있었다. 실타래가 점점 더 꼬인다. 붉은색으로, 결혼식 날 마고가 입었던 드레스처럼. 마고의 새하얀 드레스를 더럽힌 피처럼. 그를 완전히 믿겠다고 마음먹었으면서도 끝내 떨쳐내지 못한 꺼림칙함을 나는 돌려서 말했다. 이건 진짜 최악이고, 해선 안 될 짓이었지만.   
“마고.”  
“마고?”  
고개를 천천히 들며 리처드가 되물었다.   
“마르그리트 드 발루아.”  
그러자 두 손으로 자신의 얼굴을 감추며 리처드는 나지막한 목소리로 말했다.  
“너 나를 비난하고 싶은 거구나. 휴는 샤를르 9세가 아니야. 그리고 넌 프로테스탄트가 아니라 카톨릭 신자잖아, 에이단. 그러니까 넌 앙리 4세도 라 몰르도 아니야. 내가 마고가 아니듯이. 휴와 나는 차라리 샤를르와 앙리의 관계와 비슷하지 않을까? 하지만 네 말대로 차라리 내가 마고였으면 좋겠다. 마고는 그래도 오빠에게 사랑받았으니까.”  
기운이 하나도 없는 목소리. 낡은 철판 위에 수도 없이 난 흠집처럼 사람 마음을 다 긁어 놓는다. 나는 애써 아무렇지 않은 체해야만 했다.   
“알아.”  
“단지 날 비난하기 위해 그 얘길 한 거야?”  
손가락을 서서히 벌리며 리처드는 내게 자신의 얼굴을 보인다. 목소리와 다를 것 없는 얼굴이었다. 우울한 얼굴로 두 손에다 서글픔을 받아내고 있었다.   
“아니.”  
하지만 내게 주지는 않았다. 혼자 속으로 감춰버렸다. 서글픔이 도로 들어가는데 마치 블랙홀처럼 끝도 없이 빨려 들어가는 것 같았다. 마음이 다 저렇게 찌그러져 버린다. 찌그러진 나는 존나게 흉측하다. 꼴불견이다. 이럴 때면 나는 내가 제발 세상에 없는 놈이었으면 간절히 바라게 된다.   
“그러면?”  
“너 이자벨 아자니 닮아서.”  
기어 나오기 위해 내가 둘러댄 변명은 고작 그것이었다. 손을 내리며 리처드는 알 수 없는 웃음을 터뜨렸다.   
“이런. 전혀 안 닮았어. 어쨌든 배고프지 않니? 같이 나눠 먹을래?”  
이런 미친 얼굴이 닮았다는 뜻이었는데. 이자벨 아자니도 리처드도 섬뜩하게 웃는다. 내가 말하고 싶었던 건 사실 마고가 아니다. 마고를 들먹인 건, 어디까지나 나 혼자서는 찝찝함을 해결하지 못해 그를 물어뜯은 것뿐이다. 줄곧 리처드의 창백한 미친 얼굴이 그 여자 생각나서 목이 따가웠을 뿐이다. 존나 말하고 나니 다 변명이다. 결국, 리처드를 긁어놓는 짓에 불과한데.  
“야, 이거 너 혼자 다 먹어도 모자라. 나눠 먹긴 무슨, 좀만 기다려. 나가서 먹을 거 사올게.”  
“그럼 내가 그냥 저녁 차릴게. 나가지 마, 밖에 비도 오잖아.”  
“괜찮다니까. 너도 피곤할 텐데 이 시간에 저녁은 무슨.”  
난 또 달아나고 싶었다. 정신 차릴 겸, 담배도 한 대 피우고 올 겸 일 생기면 늘 찾던 근처 차이니즈 레스토랑 생각이 나서 다시 나가기 위해 자리를 피하는데 리처드가 갑자기 내 손목을 잡았다.   
“가지 마, 에이단. 부탁이야.”  
힘을 꽉 주며 사람 마음 짠해지는 목소리로 말했다.   
“왜 그래.”  
“이제 나 혼자 두지 마…….”  
“…….”  
나는 얼굴도 뜨거워지고, 코도 뜨거워지고, 목도 뜨거워지고, 다 뜨거워졌다. 열 오른 이마를 손으로 짚으며 잠자코 리처드가 하는 말을 들었다. 리처드는 날 끌어당기지도 못했다. 손목을 잡고만 있다가 그마저도 내가 말이 없어지자 놓아버렸다. 제 셔츠 앞섬을 손으로 쥐어뜯으며 애처럼 말했다.   
“이제야 다시 찾아와줬는데 또 가버리면 어떡해.”  
“안 나갈게. 어, 옆에 있을게. 햄버거 나눠 먹자.”  
나는 리처드를 너무 자신했다. 그는 아무렇지 않을 거라고, 내 생각만 했다. 언제부턴가 나는 그를 확신하고 있었다. 리처드는 내가 이래도 괜찮겠지, 이해하겠지, 당연히 받아들이겠지. 당연함. 사람 사이에 있어서 그 말 만큼 무섭고 책임감 없는 말도 없는데. 당연함을 사람의 이름 뒤에 붙여버리면 그 사람은 이도 저도 아닌 존재가 되어 버린다. 아무리 특별했었고 애틋했었어도 더 이상 그 뭉클함과 반짝임을 갖지 못하고 식어버린 찻잔처럼 밍밍해진다. 그럼 입에 대지 않고 버린다. 그러기 위해 시간을 들여 찾은 게 분명 아니었는데. 정말 그랬다. 그가 약을 털어 넣고 의식을 잃었을 때, 나는 그에게 배신당했다고 생각했고 그는 아니라고 말했다. 그는 자신이 저지른 실수에 대해 내게 사과했고, 나는 당연하다는 듯이 거만하게 그 사과를 받았다. 그리고 그는 목을 맸다. 은연중에 내 눈치를 봤다. 병원에서 처방받아온 약을 먹을 때도, 그가 살기 위해선 그 약이 필요한데도 내 앞에서 먹는 걸 망설였다. 내 앞에서 약을 삼키면 괴로운 표정을 지었다. 나는 그래도 내버려뒀다. 그가 내게 먼저 잘못했으니까. 날 상처 줬으니까. 유치한 보복이었다. 그를 떠보고 싶은 마음도 있었다. 내가 이래도 내 옆에 있을까? 내가 이래도 괜찮다고 말할까? 그러면 리처드는 묵묵히 버텼다. 미안해. 아직도 그 일을 사과하면서. 울지도 않았다. 스스로 울 자격 없다고 여기는 것 같았다. 

그런데 나는 그와 이렇게 되려고 시작한 게 아니었다. 내가 처음 리처드를 알게 되었을 때, 그는 평행이 아닌 수직선상에서 시달리고 있었다. 리처드 발밑으로는 아무것도 없고, 고개를 들어 위를 올려다보면 까마득히 많은 사람이 그를 짓누르고 있었다. 그렇게 사라지고 있었다. 내 눈에 그는 그런 취급 받을 사람이 아니었고, 나한텐 존나 특별한 천사나 다름없었으므로 거기서 데리고 나와 나란히 걸어가고 싶었다. 이런 관계는 나쁜 관계다. 결코, 리처드가 내게 주눅이 들길 바랐던 게 아니었다. 열심히 만들었던 게 산산이 부서진다. 부숴버린 건 난데, 깨진 조각에 다친 건 리처드였다. 만든 것도 알량하다. 존나 허울만 좋은 수조나 다름없었다. 비싼 수초를 갖다 심어 놓고, 화려한 열대어만 잔뜩 집어넣었는데 걔네 생태계는 좆도 고려 안 해서 자기들끼리 잡아먹어 지느러미 뜯기고 눈알 뽑히고 난리다. 가장 중요한 여과기가 없어서 수면 위로 더러운 찌꺼기가 둥둥 떴다. 깨지니까 그게 다 나한테 쏟아졌다. 구질구질한 냄새나고, 섬뜩하게 비린 맛 나고, 어둡고 습했다. 오물을 뒤집어쓴 채 내가 이렇게 그의 공간을 밖에서 두드려대며 그를 겁 준 이유를 떠올렸다. 체념하자고 마음먹지 않았었나? 인정하기로 했었다. 나는 돈이 없고 능력이 없어서 그 개새끼를 해결할 수 없다고. 바라기야 존나 바랐다. 리처드가 알아서 정리하길 바랐다. 그런데 그러면 리처드는 돈 생길 곳이 사라진다. 살 수 없다. 어쩌면 리히터에게 계속 매여 있어야 할 약점을 잡혔는지도 모른다. 난 묻지 않았고 리처드도 먼저 말하지 않았다. 그게 싫다면, 나는 리처드에게 이따위로 질질 끌지 말고 깔끔하게 우리 관계를 관두자고 말했거나 내가 존나 잘나가는 놈이 될 수 있도록 노력했어야 했다. 난 둘 다 하지 않았다. 하지만 난 괴롭고 슬퍼. 그러니까 네가 날 위로하고 받아줬으면 좋겠어. 수조 조명을 연결했던 전선을 그에게 내밀며 강요했다. 리처드는 다친 손으로 그걸 받았다.

네가 좀 알아서 해봐. 말은 하지 않았지만, 줄곧 바랐다. 이런 거 하지 말고 좀 어떻게든 해보라고. 밖으로는 한 걸음도 나가지 못하는 겁먹은 개가 목줄 매여 할 수 있는 것이 나를 어린애 보살피는 것처럼 보살피고, 내가 원하는 대로 맞춰가며 섹스하는 것이 전부라는 걸 모르지 않는데도 바라기만 했다. 그러니까 존나 이기적인 새끼라고. 이미 끝난 내 지난 연애를 돌이켜보면 늘 이렇게 끝났다. 당연히 바라고만 있다가, 잃어버리고 나서야 후회했다. 헤어지고 나면 가버린 여자 원망한다. 조금만 더 기다려주지 왜 그렇게 쉽게 나를 포기했냐면서 말이다. 그런데 애초에 포기한 건 나였다. 좋은 것만 다 주워오려고 했다. 섹스하면 온몸이 다 아작나는 괴롭고 짜릿한 느낌, 손잡고 데이트할 때면 어딘가 콕 집을 수 없을 만큼 간질간질하고 따뜻해지는 느낌, 서로 바라보고 있을 때 먹먹해지는 거, 그걸 위해서 각자 포기해야 할 부분이 분명 존재하고 감당해야 할 것도 수두룩한데 그건 일방적으로 상대방에게 떠넘겼다. 그러나 나는 진짜 사랑해서 그랬다. 존나 개같은 소리란 거 잘 안다. 진짜 사랑한다. 내 욕심이다. 내가 반한 모습만 보여주길 바라고, 내가 쭉 반할 수 있도록 해주길 바랐다. 진짜 사랑한다고 같잖은 마음 꺼내 보이면서, 손을 꼭 잡고 다음엔, 그 개소릴 지껄이면서. 

리처드는 나처럼 소리 내어 추하게 울진 않는다. 리처드는 마고처럼 운다. 꾹 참다 마지못해 흐르는 눈물 말이다. 입술을 꽉 깨물고, 참느라 새빨개진 얼굴에 눈물로 선만 그린다. 눈물이 뺨을 타고 내려와 턱 끝에 매달렸다가 바닥으로 뚝뚝 떨어졌는데 덩달아 나도 땅 밑으로 떨어지는 것 같다. 난 울지 말아야겠다. 달래줘야 하니까. 혼자 둬서 미안해. 상처 줘서 미안해. 너 안 외롭게 할게, 이제는. 다시 잘 지내자. 내가 자신의 손을 잡으며 그렇게 말하니까 리처드는 놀란 표정을 지었다. 왜 안 울어? 내게 그렇게 물었다. 너 달래주려고. 그리고 끌어안았더니 내 어깨에다 얼굴을 파묻고 바싹 말라 끔찍한 내 몸을 적셨다. 

편하게 있고 싶었다. 긴장 풀고, 마음도 다 풀고, 꼬인 것도 다 풀고. 오늘은 진짜 안 울려고 한다. 진짜. 씨발, 내가 울면 개새끼다. 울면 안 된다. 오늘도 울면 난 좆도 글러 먹은 개씨발새끼다. 광장에다 세워놓고 대가리에 총 쏴서 죽여버려야 한다. 울 사람은 따로 있다. 그 사람이 울도록 내버려두고 내가 옆에서 봐줘야 한다. 주먹보다 작은 햄버거 하나와 이상한 야채튀김, 김 다 빠진 콜라만 달랑 든 초라한 맥도날드 봉투를 손에 들고 리처드를 데리고 소파로 왔다. 안에는 커팅칼도 있었다. 리처드는 절반으로 잘라 반쪽을 내게 줬고, 남은 반을 또 반으로 나누었다. 내 거도 마저 잘라주라, 내가 받은 것을 도로 내미니까 웃으면서 똑같이 잘라줬다. 네 등분이 되었다.   
“왜 영국 맥도날드는 해피밀 장난감을 안 주는 걸까.”  
포장지를 다 벗기고 엄지와 검지로 햄버거를 집어 들며 리처드가 볼멘 목소리로 말했다.   
“너 진짜 장난감 갖고 싶어서 해피밀 사 먹는 거야?”  
“그럼 이 맛없는 걸 왜 굳이 먹겠어? 늘 기대하지만, 언제나 장난감은 없지. 미국에 있을 때가 좋았어. 장난감을 모을 수 있었거든. 12월까지 있었다면 디즈니 컬렉션을 모을 수 있었는데. 101마리 달마시안이었다고, 정말 귀엽잖아.”  
그는 눈물을 삼키면서 그렇게 말했다. 나는 차라리 리처드가 오열했으면 했지만, 안 그런다. 죽어도 그렇겐 안 할 것 같다. 계속 얼굴을 새빨갛게 만들면서 내 심장을 태울 것처럼 달구기만 했다. 하지만 우린 겉으로는 시답잖은 말만 했다.   
“돌겠다, 대단하다. 진짜 장난감 모았어?”  
“응, 라이트 떨어져서 부상당하고 할 일 없었잖아. 하지만 내가 직접 모은 건 아니야.”  
“그럼?”  
“아무래도 운동량이 줄어드니까 조금만 방심해도 살이 찔 수밖에 없잖아. 그런 걸 먹었다간 재기는 엄두도 내지 못했을 거야. 어차피 불가능한 일이었지만. 여하튼 1월, 2월은 그냥 지나갔어. 바비를 내가 어디에 쓰겠어? 근데 3월에 구피가 나온 거야. 나 정말 울었어, 모으고 싶은데 사 먹을 수 없으니까. 돈이 있으면 뭐해, 쓰지도 못하는걸.”  
“그럼 어떻게 모았는데?”  
“페이스 씨가 대신 모아줬어.”  
“아, 또 그 양키다.”  
내가 인상 찌푸리니까 인상 좀 펴, 정말 별거 아니래도. 내 얼굴을 만지작거리며 리처드는 쩔쩔맸다.  
“나 때문에 일주일 만에 구피 컬렉션 다 모으려고 해피밀 사 먹다가 살쪘어……. 원래도 뺨이 통통했는데 더 통통해졌어. 꽤 귀여웠는데. 어린애 같았다고.”  
“그땐 어린애 맞잖아.”  
“그래, 하지만 정말 어려 보였어.”  
“장난감 아직도 갖고 있어?”  
“응, 창고에. 상자 안에 넣어놨어. 가끔 꺼내서 봐.”  
집어치우자. 

봉투에다 쓰레기를 다 담았다. 뭉쳐서 한구석에 치워놓고 리처드의 무릎을 꽉 쥐었다. 그리고 그가 나를 보게 했다.   
“리치.”  
“응.”  
차분하게 그가 대답했다. 리처드는 언제나 그랬다. 그 인간 인생은 태풍 치는 바다 한복판이었지만, 리처드 스스로는 고인 물처럼 한없이 고요하고 우울했다. 더 이상 흐르지 않아서 죽었구나, 사람을 착각하게 했다.   
“너 나한테 화 안 났어? 내가 자꾸 너 피하고, 막 그래서.”  
“화는 안 났어. 서운하긴 했지만.”  
웃으면서 고개를 젓는다.   
“근데 왜 뭐라고 말을 안 했어?”  
“그거야 네가 제일 힘들겠지, 그렇게 생각했으니까…….”  
“넌 안 힘들고?”  
“티나, 너는 착하잖아. 좋은 사람이라고. 나는 나쁜 사람이야. 좋은 사람이 당연히 더 힘들지. 나쁜 사람이 왜 나쁜 사람인데. 사람 마음 차갑게 만드니까 나쁜 사람이잖아.”  
그렇게 말하며 내 손등 위로 자기 손을 겹쳐왔다. 뼈마디 다 튀어나오고 핏줄 선 손등이 앙상해서 마음이 조마조마해졌다. 내 손등 위를 문지르는 그에게 또 못할 말을 했다.  
“만약 계속 그러다 우리가 정말 헤어졌으면 어땠을 것 같아?”  
“나와 헤어지고 싶니?”  
그는 인내했다.   
“아니, 네가 어땠을까 궁금해서 물어보는 거야.”  
“그거야.”  
리처드는 잠시 말을 멈췄다. 숨 쉬는 것도 멈췄다. 시선을 옆으로 돌려 벽을 응시하다가 서늘한 천장을 올려다보았다가, 바닥을 내려다보았다가 이윽고 다시 내게로 시선을 가져왔다. 진짜 눈물 나게 예쁘게 웃었다. 그건 더 이상 사람 마음 없는 웃음이었다. 기쁜 것도, 슬픈 것도, 화나는 것도, 다 비우고 나니 가능한 웃음이었다. 이제야 내가 리처드가 왜 천사 같다고 생각했는지 알겠다. 사람 표정 안 지으니까. 앨리와는 달랐다. 완전 딴판이다. 앨리는 착해서 천사고, 리처드는 사람이 아니라서 천사다. 말하기 싫으면 굳이 말 안 해도 돼. 어쩐지 그를 안고 싶었다. 끌어안고 뼈를 찾았다. 툭 튀어나온 위를 손으로 가볍게 누르면서 나는 숨만 계속 쉬었다. 마침내 손이 멈춘 곳은 날개뼈 위였다. 난 거기는 아예 꽉 눌러버렸다. 리처드는 처음에 내게 팔을 두르지 못했다. 자기 다리 위에 손을 두고 불편한 자세로 불편한 마음을 곱씹기만 하다가 이윽고 조심스럽게 나를 끌어안는데 더럽게 차갑고 축축했다. 모르겠다. 내 마음이 그래서 그렇게 느끼는 것 같다.

“슬프지. 나도 사람인걸. 머릿속으로 아무리 이해하려고 노력하고, 마음으로 아무리 받아들이려고 노력해도 슬픈 걸 어떻게 할 수 없었을 거야. 만나던 사람과 헤어지고 나면 언제나 나 자신을 돌아보게 돼. 내 어디가 부족했던 걸까, 또 사람을 지치게 했나. 내가 너무 지루했나. 자괴감에 잠깐 빠져들어서 그 사람을 원망하다가 이내 그만둬. 받아들이는 거야. 난 대부분 차이는 쪽이었으니까 체념에 가깝지만, 받아들이고 나면 이제 다른 생각을 해. 나는 이런 점이 그 사람에게 별로였고, 그 사람 마음을 식게 했으니까 그 사람이 다음부턴 내가 가진 흠이 없는 사람을 만났으면 좋겠다고. 그렇게 생각하면 차라리 내가 먼저 헤어지자고 말하는 것보단 상대에게 이별을 통보받는 쪽이 나아. 마음껏 원망하고 슬퍼할 수 있잖아. 초라하긴 하지만, 그래도. 내가 사랑한 사람이 슬픈 것보단 낫지. 난 그 사람이 슬퍼하는 걸 더 견디지 못할 거야, 아마도. 그래, 아마도.”  
“미국 놈은 네가 먼저 찼잖아.”  
그의 등을 어루만지면서 내가 말하자 리처드는 피식 웃으면서 내 어깨에 손을 올리고 나를 밀어냈다. 이제 우리는 딱 한 뼘 간격을 두고 바라보았다.   
“그 얘길 왜 또 해? 엄밀히 따지면 페이스 씨와 나는 시작한 적도 없었다고. 시작하면 분명 그 사람이 나보다 훨씬 상처받았을 거야, 난 그렇게 생각해.”  
“그러는 나는?”  
“너?”  
“나는 시작해도 괜찮을 것 같아서 만나?”  
“아니. 너도 비슷할 거로 생각해.”  
“그러면 왜?”  
“하지만 안 그럴 거야.”  
“무슨 뜻이야?”  
“안 그러게 내가 노력할 거야.”  
리처드는 또 마고처럼 울었다. 도망치면서 마차 안에서 쓸쓸하게, 참고 또 참다 더 잃을 게 없어서 이내 흘리던 눈물처럼 말이다.   
“에이단, 나도 기회는 가질 수 있잖아…….”  
못 참겠다. 리처드를 꽉 끌어안았다. 내가 세게 끌어안자 리처드의 심장이 크게 뛰기 시작했다. 아무래도 놀란 것 같았다. 그의 등을 마구 어루만지면서 나는 말했다.   
“울어, 실컷 울어.”  
“울지 말라고 말 안 하네.”  
그랬더니 울면서 웃는다, 이 미친년이. 사람 마음 아프게 작정하고.   
“울어, 넌 진짜 울어야 해. 막 울어.”  
억지로라도 울게 하려고 리처드 등을 세게 눌렀다. 리처드는 아파했지만 계속 참았다. 존나 아픈 건 지금까지 수도 없이 겪어서 내가 이러는 건 아무것도 아니라는 듯이 말이다. 그저 덤덤하게 말을 이어가기만 했다.  
“그럼 추해 보일 텐데.”  
“안 추해, 넌 얼굴은 존나 예쁘니까 울어도 괜찮아.”  
“못생기면 울면 안 되고?”  
“못생겨도 울어도 돼. 기회 줄게, 울어. 제발.”  
난 애원했다. 수조 새로 살 돈이 필요하다. 이번엔 여과기를 꼭 집어넣어야지. 열대어는 절대 안 넣을 것이다. 수초도 필요 없다. 이제 남 보여줄 마음 없으니까. 과시하고 싶은 마음도 없다. 그러니까 그딴 건 존나 필요 없다. 그냥 이 망할년 좋아하는 레고나 잔뜩 집어넣어야지. 캐리비안의 해적이나 꾸밀까, 씨발 차라리 그게 좋을 것 같다.   
“울기까지 하면 넌 날 정말 지긋지긋하게 여길 거야.”  
“안 그래. 진짜야, 씨발. 안 그러니까 울어.”  
“정말 내가 울길 바라?”  
“어, 좀 울었으면 좋겠어. 왜냐면 넌 다 썩었거든. 나무도 물먹으면 다 썩는다고. 마를 틈이 없잖아, 자꾸 혼자 삼켜서.”

리처드가 내 등을 세게 때렸다. 난 맞고 있었다. 난 안 썩었어, 아직은 안 썩었단 말이야. 그는 절망적으로 말했다. 그리고 또 때렸다. 진짜 아팠다. 뼈가 부러져서 내장을 다 후벼 파는 것처럼 통증이 나를 옭아맸다. 아직은 더 버틸 수 있단 말이야, 다시 나를 때린다. 몇 번이고 더 때리다 지쳐서 팔을 내려 버린다. 죽은 사람 고개가 꺾이는 것처럼 툭 떨어진 팔이 날 다시 겁먹게 한다. 그의 손목을 그러쥐었다.   
“안 썩었으면 보여줘, 안 보여주면 난 모른단 말이야.”  
그리고 그를 흔들었다. 리처드는 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸리면서 사람 숨 막히는 목소리로 말했다.   
“네가 정말 싫어, 다시 마음 식으면 어쩌려고 이러는 거야? 나도 알아, 난 언제까지 이렇게 살 수 없고, 계속 이렇게 살면……아, 에이단, 에이단.”  
이제는 눈물이 마구 떨어졌다. 그러자 나는 리처드에게 지독히도 고마웠다. 우는 건 마음 아팠지만 고마웠다. 거짓말이 아니다.   
“너한테 이제 사랑한단 말 해달라고 안 조를게, 그딴 거 안 조를게. 이거 해 달라, 저거 해 달라 막 애처럼 굴지도 않을게. 나도 안다고, 씨발. 알면서 그랬어. 너 힘들라고 일부러 그랬어. 그러니까 제발 괴로운데 참지 마.”  
“난 너보다 나이가 많아.”  
어깨를 들썩이면서 숨이 차는지 리처드는 넘어가려고 했다. 그를 붙잡으며 소리 질렀다.   
“그래서 씨발, 네가 무슨 오늘내일 하는 늙은이야?”  
“다른 사람이 손가락질해.”  
리처드는 얼굴이 다 젖어서 가여웠다. 고개를 세차게 흔들 때마다 눈물이 다 떨어졌다. 오래 참았던 눈물이라 짜다 못해 썼다. 그는 뭔가 북받쳐 오르는지 헐떡였고, 괴로워서 몸을 마구 비틀었고 계속 나를 때렸다. 얻어맞은 건 사람이랍시고 걸쳐놓은 피부 윈데 손자국은 속에 남았다. 하지만 나는 안 때린다. 절대로.   
“내가 너 돈 주고 샀다고 말해버려.”  
“네가 언제 그랬다고?”  
“너 샀어. 있는 돈 다 털어서 샀다고, 씨발년아. 대출도 받았어, 알았어? 너 산다고 돈 존나 빌렸어. 그러니까 너 내 거야. 난 빚쟁이고. 너하고 나는 갚을 빚이 존나 많아. 그러니까 죽으면 안 돼, 빚 갚기 포기하고 파산 신청해도 안 돼. 일해, 돈 벌어. 나도 돈 벌고 너도 돈 벌고. 사람답게 일 년, 오 년, 십 년, 다 갚을 때까지 일하자.”  
존나 쪽팔리네, 씨발. 내가 지껄여놓고 부끄러워서 머리를 마구 긁적였다. 리처드가 웃음을 터뜨리면서 내 뺨을 입술로 훔쳤다.   
“너 정말 로맨틱한 구석이 조금도 없구나.”  
“알고 만나는 거잖아.”  
“그래, 알고 있어.”  
K, 리처드는 정말 반짝반짝 거리는 사람이야. 멀쩡한 별 같다고 존나 낯간지러운 소린 안 한다. 사람이 무슨 별이야, 개소리지. 그냥 부서져서 먼지로 돌아간 별 같아. 그래서 어디에나 형체 없이 깔려 있어. 손을 뻗으면 공기 중에도 오래전 사라져버린 죽은 별의 자취를 찾을 수 있는 것처럼 말이야. 누구나 볼 수 있지만 잡을 순 없어. 

소파에 등을 기대고 앉은 내 무릎 위로 리처드가 머리를 기대고 누웠다. 그리고 내 무릎에다 손가락으로 원을 그리면서 리처드가 묻는다.  
“티나, 만약 마고와 라 몰르가 평범한 시골 사람이었다면 두 사람은 행복했을까?”  
“만약에 라는 말은 존나 쓸모없는 말이야. 희망고문밖에 안 돼. 그딴 말 자주 쓰는 놈이랑은 절대 친하게 지내지 마. 널 괴롭게 만들 거야. 못살게 굴 거라고. 개새끼나 그런 말 툭하면 써먹으니까 아예 상종하지 않는 게 나아.”  
뭐가 우스운지 혼자 웃으면서 리처드는 내게 조르는 것처럼 다시 물었다.   
“그래도, 만약에.”  
그가 바라는 대답을 해주기로 했다.   
“행복했을 거야. 잘 살았겠지, 아이도 가지고.”  
그러니까 절대 직접 말하는 법 없는 예민하고 까다로운 사람이 조심스럽게 속마음을 꺼내 언저리만 내게 보여줬다.   
“만약 너와 내가 사는 배경이 달랐다면.”  
“가정은 하지 마라니까.”  
“미안해.”  
아, 또 기운 빠지는 목소리. 허리를 숙여 그의 얼굴에 내 얼굴을 가까이 가져갔다. 그림자가 드리우자 리처드는 눈을 크게 떴다. 쑥 들어간 뺨을 툭툭 치면서 나는 거들먹거렸다.   
“존나 위로 될 소린진 잘 모르겠는데, 나 합성할 줄 알거든?”  
“합성?”  
“여기가 구질구질해서 괴로우면 끝내주는 곳 찾자. 거기다 사는 걸 오려 붙여서 겹치고, 또 겹치고, 문질러서 완전히 스며들게 하자. 그럼 더 이상 가정이 아니겠지. 진짜가 되는 거야. 네가 살고 싶은 곳, 좋아하는 거 다 말해 봐.”  
“Sea Island, 스코틀랜드 서쪽 해안가, 파리, 로마, 뉴욕, 상트페테르부르크, 더 있는데 갑자기 말해보라니까 생각이 잘 안 나.”  
“다 적어 놔. 나 머리 나빠서 기억 잘 못해. 좋아하는 건 또 뭐 있어?”  
“너.”  
“씨발, 천사 같은 년아. 그런 거 말고.”  
“모르겠어. 당장 말해야 해?”  
“천천히 생각해. 시간 존나 많잖아. 너도나도 적어도 백 살은 살 거 아니야. 근데 넌 나보다 좀 빨리 죽었으면 좋겠다.”  
“왜?”  
“그래야 내가 묻어주지……. 난 자살은 절대 안 할 거니까 너 죽어도 나는 계속 살 수 있을 만큼 살 거야. 돈 많이 벌어서 몽마르트 언덕에 묻어줄게. 니진스키 묘지 근처에. 꽃도 매일 한 송이씩 갖다 줄게. 네 생일엔 아예 꽃다발을 줄게. 하지만 너 죽은 날엔 안 찾아갈 거야. 마음 아프니까.”  
“그럼 차라리 같이 죽으면 되잖아.”  
“미쳤냐? 이게 예쁘다, 예쁘다, 해주니까 존나 못하는 말이 없네. 죽어서도 누가 기억해줘야 좋잖아. 다 그걸 기대하면서 사는 거 아니야?”  
“나는 네가 기억해주고, 너는 누가 기억해 줘?”  
“그건 씨발, 지금 묻지 마라, 나도 생각해봐야 될 문제니까. 하여튼 존나 분위기 깨는 건 타고났다니까.”  
“좋아, 그럼 분위기 안 깰게.”  
미친년이 갑자기 환하게 웃었다. 순간 가슴이 철렁 내려앉았다.   
“뭐? 야…….”  
리처드가 내 셔츠를 확 잡아당기더니 내 입술에 키스했다.


	91. Chapter 91

눈을 감고 리처드의 몸을 더듬어 기억을 찾아냈다. 겨우 하나 잡아 닫힌 상자를 열었다. 거기엔 깨져버린 내 부끄러운 결심이 잔뜩 들어 있었다. 내가 리처드에게 줬던 공수표들과 수두룩한 다음을 기약하는 말들이 조각조각 내 손에 박혔다. 그렇게 절실하게 마음먹어놓고서는 다 잊어버렸다. 다시 내가 필요해서 그 말들을 이어 붙여 염치없이 내밀었다. 한번 깨진 것을 이전과 똑같이 매끄럽게 붙일 수 있는 접착제는 세상 어디에도 없다. 적어도 나는 구할 수 없다. 균열마다 우둘투둘 흉터처럼 모나게 일어나 손에 상처를 남긴다. 리처드는 그걸 두 손에 감싸 쥔다. 리처드는 부도수표를 껴안고 산다. 수 없이 많은 사람이 그에게 부도수표를 줬다. 나까지 그에게 줬다. 넌 왜 종잇조각 껴안고 살아, 불쌍하게. 그러자 그때그때 변덕스러운 마음 구차하게 적은 걸 보여주며 보고 있으면 그때 생각나서 기분 좋아지잖아, 하고 웃는데 진짜 사람 마음 아프게 불쌍했다. 다시 쓸게, 미안. 내가 억지로 준 쓰레기 위에다 미안해, 라고만 잔뜩 적었다. 그러니까 마음 아픈 말 하지 말라고 말한다. 리처드는 관상 기간에 죄다 카테터를 삽입해놓고 줄을 주렁주렁 매달고 산다. 난 저러다 리처드가 줄에 목 졸려 죽는 건 아닐까 겁이 다 났다. 혈관에 삽입된 카테터를 위로 들자 피가 역류했다. 천천히 하나씩 도관을 빼낼 때마다 리처드는 눈을 감았다. 이건 사람 살리려고 삽입한 카테터가 아니다. 몸에 피는 죄다 뽑고, 피 빠진 데다 구색을 밀어 넣었다. 그가 이런데 매달려 살지 않았으면 좋겠다. 분명 아플 텐데 아프다는 말은 안 했다. 카테터를 모두 빼내고 그를 끌어안았다. 바이탈 사인을 체크했다. 아직은 살아 있는데, 언제 죽을지 모르겠다. 느리게 뛰는 리처드의 심장을 느끼며 나는 이상한 기분에 사로잡혔다. 그가 갑자기 멀게 느껴졌다. 어쩌면, 내가 그렇게 자신하던 해피 엔딩이 이 사람과는 불가능할지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다. 그건 근거 없이 막연한 느낌이었지만, 리처드의 해피 엔딩보다는 현실성 있게 느껴졌다. 하루가 지나고, 일주일이 지나고, 한 달이 지나고, 계절이 바뀌고, 한 해가 지나면 이 사람은 더 이상 나와 함께 할 수 없을 것 같다. 일방적인 부고를 통보받은 것처럼 마음이 빈곤해졌다. 진짜 좆같은 예감이다. 

리처드를 소파에 앉혀놓고 그의 앞에 무릎 꿇고 앉았다. 수술한 흉터 있는 무릎을 만지면서 나는 처량하게 물었다.  
“너 안 아프지?”  
“안 아파. 갑자기 왜?”  
“그냥.”  
“안 죽을 거지?”  
“내가 왜 죽어, 에이단.”  
리처드는 우스운지 소리 내며 웃었다. 됐다, 직접 얘기 들었으니까 더 이상 마음에 담아두지 않기로 하자. 손을 뻗어 리처드의 바지 버클을 풀기 시작했다. 허리를 둥글게 말며 리처드가 움찔 떨었다.   
“뭐 하려고 그래?”  
“너 기분 좋게 해줄게.”  
술 취한 것처럼 손이 떨렸다. 내 머리카락을 쓸어 넘기며 리처드가 말했다.  
“갑자기…….”  
이윽고 버클을 푸는 데 성공하고 브리프 위를 손으로 문질렀다. 왜 그래, 에이단. 무릎을 안쪽으로 모으며 말하는 리처드의 목소리가 떨렸다. 나는 아랑곳하지 않고 계속했다. 죽어도 솔직하게 말하지 않는 사람들이 더러 있다. 그렇다고 그 사람들이 거짓말을 숨 쉬는 것처럼 하거나 비열한 건 아니다. 수줍음을 많이 타서 그러기도 하고, 사람한테 존나게 데여서 그러기도 한다. 나름 피해잔데 사람들은 그들이 정직하지 않다고 비난한다. 그럼 그 사람들은 사람 말에 데여 따끔거리는 상처 위에다 옷을 입고 입을 꾹 다물어버린다. 가느다란 선으로 그어진 리처드의 입은 내내 다물려 있었다. 입을 열면 에둘러 말하긴 했지만, 결코, 전부 털어놓지는 않는다. 이런 사람에겐 차라리 말을 하지 않는 게 좋다. 동물도 말없이 잘만 사는데 사람이라고 못할 게 없으니까. 난 진짜 그렇게 생각한다. 이건 인간중심의 우월한 사고 같은 게 절대 아니다. 씨발, 난 살면서 단 한 번도 우월감이란 말을 지껄여본 적이 없다. 이건 믿어도 좋다. 난 사실 런던에 바글거리는 여우를 지독히도 부러워한다. 길게 목을 빼고 끊어질 듯 몇 번 울어주고 몸을 부대끼면 놈들은 그럭저럭 잘 사니까. 난 그렇게 그럭저럭 해내고 싶은 것뿐이다. 남들 보기에도 잘 살 필요 없다. 그럭저럭. 정말 그럭저럭. 그러니까 낯뜨겁게 손 놀리는 건 다른 뜻은 없다. 손등과 머리 위로 리처드의 눈물이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 리처드는 괴로워했다. 자기 속마음 들킨 게 종신보험 중도해지한 것 만큼 치명적인 모양이다. 나는 안다. 리처드는 내가 자길 만져주면 좋아한다. 입은 꾹 다물고 있지만, 몸은 존나 솔직하게 반응했다. 어느새 물을 찔끔 흘리면서 온몸이 발갛게 달아올랐다. 아프게 만져줘도 좋아하고, 살살 어루만져줘도 좋아한다. 그래서 막 몰아세우면 발가락을 오므리고 온몸을 달달 떤다. 으, 으. 앓는 소리 내면서 리처드는 계속 고개를 좌우로 흔들었다. 손톱을 세워 계속 문지르다 리처드의 몸을 들게 해서 무릎까지 바지와 브리프를 내리고 발기한 것을 손으로 꽉 쥐었다. 아파? 물으니까 대답이 없다. 아파? 대답해. 안 아파. 그럼 좋아? 기어들어가는 목소리로 고개를 끄덕이며 응, 하고 대답했다. 얼마나 좋은데? 다시 묻자 내 어깨를 밀어내며 이제 그만하라고 애원했다. 싫어, 좆까 미친년아. 오늘 너 질질 싸게 만들 거니까. 제발 말 좀 그렇게 하지 마, 에이단. 리처드는 내게 뭐라고 더 말하려고 했지만 내가 자기 몸을 물어버리자 숨도 쉬지 못했다. 입을 벌려 끝까지 삼켰다. 깊숙하게 푹 찔렸는데 목젖을 건드리는 바람에 약간 구역질이 났지만 나쁘지는 않았다. 입안을 조여 빨면서 리처드의 무릎을 계속 만졌다. 관절이 둥글어서 만지면 기분 좋다. 오금을 건드리자 리처드는 참지 못하고 몸을 숙여버렸다. 리처드의 몸이 내 머리를 묵직하게 눌러왔다. 그러니까 숨 막히게 기분 좋아졌다. 내 머리를 팔로 끌어안으며 리처드는 온몸에 힘을 꽉 줬다.

내 미친년은 살면서 남에게 몸이고 마음이고 다 대주고 차이기만 한 년이니까, 오늘은 내가 대주고 싶었다. 이 미친년만 괜찮다면 앞으로도 종종. 내가 이년 불쌍해서 진짜 괴로워 못 살 것 같을 때마다. 남에게 박으려고 하면 안 선다는 불쌍한 년이니까 이렇게라도. 씨발, 진짜 불쌍하다. 자기도 하고 싶은 건 존나 많을 텐데 매번 남에게 다 빼앗기고 그래도 옆에 있어주면 좋다고 웃고 있는 거 보면 가슴이 다 일그러지는 것 같다. 그 개새끼랑 여태 정리 안 하고 붙어먹는 건 어쩌면 누가 옆에 있는 게 좋아서 그런 걸지도 모르겠다. 존나 죽기 직전까지 처맞고, 몸이 다 박살 나는데도 말이다. 그만해, 제발. 리처드의 흐느낌이 점점 커졌다. 입술을 떼고 리처드의 몸을 뒤로 밀쳤다. 그리고 다시 일어선 걸 손으로 잡았다.   
“리치.”  
리처드 얼굴은 엉망이었다. 입술을 얼마나 세게 깨문 건지 피가 다 맺혀있었다.   
“응.”  
숨이 차는지 헐떡이면서 겨우 대답했다. 다시 입술을 끝으로 옮기며 그에게 말했다.   
“괜찮으니까 몸 움직여 봐.”  
사실 몇 번 빨아준 적은 있다. 하지만 그때마다 리처드는 가만히 있기만 했다. 즐겨서 가만히 있는 게 아니라 어쩔 줄 몰라서, 또 자기는 좋아서 즐기면 안 된다고 학습된 행동이었다. 그렇다고 리처드가 섹스하면서 소극적으로 나온 건 아니다. 오히려 꽤 적극적인 편이었다. 근데 그게 자기 만족감과 성취감을 위한 게 아니라 일방적으로 상대방 비위를 맞춰주기 위한 행동이어서 서글펐다. 그래서 나는 번번이 맥이 다 풀려서 리처드를 사정하게 만들기는커녕 내 몸이 도로 죽곤 했었다.   
“뭐? 어떻게 그래.”  
“괜찮대도.”  
혀만 내밀어 살짝 핥았더니 바르작거렸다.   
“아, 에이단…….”  
“허리 움직여, 리처드.”  
“하지만.”  
“어서.”  
“제발 그만 해. 내가 잘못했어.”  
뜬금없이 내게 용서를 빌었다. 매번 이래서 미칠 것 같았다.   
“뭘 잘못했단 거야? 개소리하지 말고 움직이라니까. 너 하고 싶은 대로 해 봐.”  
“난 하고 싶은 거 없어.”  
“미친, 거짓말하고 있네.”  
“정말이야.”  
“네가 너 때문에 답답해 죽겠다 씨발년아. 내가 아주 하나부터 열까지 일일이 거들어줘야 하겠네, 씨발.”  
리처드의 손을 잡고 내 정수리 위에다 올렸다. 뭐 하는 거야, 우는 소리로 리처드가 말했다. 꽉 잡아. 명령해야 말을 듣는다. 더듬더듬 내 머리카락을 움켜쥐더니 그다음부터는 또 진도가 안 나갔다. 움직여, 리처드. 날 존나 엉망으로 만들어도 좋으니까 좀 움직여. 부탁이다, 제발 좀. 내 머리카락을 쥔 손이 부드럽게 뒤통수를 쓰다듬었다. 나른해져서 고개를 들어 그를 올려다봤다. 왼쪽 광대뼈부터 오른쪽 광대뼈까지 빨갛게 떠 있었다. 난 웃었다. 수줍어하면서 리처드도 따라 웃었다. 두 번은 말 안 한다, 알았지? 다시 리처드의 손이 내 머리를 쓰다듬다 대답 대신 머리카락을 힘을 주어 콱 움켜쥐었다. 뒷목이 뻐근해졌다. 그 뒤로는 둘 다 말 안 했다. 

술이라도 먹이고 할걸. 처음엔 리처드는 존나 안 움직였다. 개미도 이것보단 움직임이 클 것이다. 잡기만 하고 내가 입에다 도로 자기 걸 삼키니까 울대를 떨며 헐떡이다가 살짝 허리를 움직이고 내 눈치를 봤다. 마저 해, 마저. 대답한답시고 삼킨 걸 빼면 이 미친년이 도망갈까 봐 눈짓으로 말했다. 당연히 못 알아들었다. 그래서 그냥 내가 끝까지 다 삼키고 세게 빨아대니까 좁은 구멍을 빠져나가는 것처럼 팍팍한 소리를 내며 허리를 뒤로 젖혔다. 난 그를 어르고 달래야만 했다. 내가 이렇게 진득하게 매달리게 하는 년은 처음이다. 내가 생각해도 애지중지했다. 몇 번이고 타이르는 것처럼 핥아주고 삼키니까 그제야 겨우 움직이기 시작했다. 어떻게든 그를 움직이게 하려고 무던히도 노력했다. 이윽고 리처드는 솔직하게 흥분했고, 마침내 그가 내 머리채를 잡은 손을 거칠게 놀렸을 때 나는 뿌듯했다. 여자가 달아올라서 높은 소리로 비명을 질러대는 게 듣기 좋아서 이것과 똑같이 빨아준 적은 제법 있었지만, 걸핏하면 남잔지 여잔지 헷갈리게 구는 씨발년은 어쨌든 몸은 남자라서 난 존나 어떻게 박자를 맞춰야 할지 몰랐다. 낮게 신음을 흘리며 리처드가 허리를 움직이기 시작하는데 점점 빨라지자 눈물이 찔끔 고였다. 너무 깊게 찔러서 하마터면 토할뻔했다. 하지만 토했다가는 이년이 다시는 내게 이런 짓 안 할 거니까 꾹 참았다. 리처드가 앉은 소파가 들썩이면서 내 몸도 따라서 흔들렸다. 축축하게 땀이 배어 나오기 시작한 몸이 끈적하게 달라붙었다. 내 입을 구멍처럼 쓰다가 이내 사정감이 왔는지 리처드는 급하게 몸을 빼내고 제 손으로 꺼떡이는 걸 잡고 흔들다 못 참겠는지 끝을 내 얼굴에 갖다 대고 문질렀다. 이미 정신이 반쯤 나가 있어서 자기가 뭘 하고 있는지도 모르고 있었다. 동공이 풀려서 계속 헉헉대는데 그걸 보는 것만으로도 나도 가버릴 것 같았다. 침을 제대로 못 삼켜 젖은 내 입술에 다시 끝을 밀어 넣었다가 내가 혀를 갖다 대고 세게 누르자 도로 빼내며 젠장, 짧게 욕을 내뱉고는 급하게 숨을 쉬고 다시 젠장, 시팔, 욕을 하다가 내 입술을 비켜가며 뺨으로 몸을 움직이다 움직임을 멈췄다. 그리고 난 얼떨결에 얼굴에 뒤집어썼다. 난생처음이다. 진짜 기분이 이상했다. 얼굴에 튄 정액이 흐르기 시작하자 리처드는 정신이 들었는지 숨을 고르다 말고 갑자기 울음을 터뜨렸다.   
“맙소사, 미안해. 내가 뭘 한 거야, 세상에. 에이단, 정말 미안해.”  
아, 존나 얼굴에 싸지른 년은 이년인데 울면 내가 울어야지 지가 울고 있다. 근데 존나 웃기다. 기분 좋다. 아무래도 나도 미친놈인가보다.   
“뭐가 미안해, 존나 병신 같은 소리 하고 있네.”  
내가 실실 웃으면서 대답하니까 안절부절못하며 눈물을 뚝뚝 떨어뜨렸다.   
“어떡해.”  
난 아무렇지도 않은데. 혼자서 죽을 것처럼 미안해하며 흐느끼다 손으로 급하게 내 얼굴을 문질렀다. 정신이 없긴 없는 모양이다. 티슈를 뽑을 생각을 못 하고 손에 묻은 걸 자기가 핥아 버렸다. 그러더니 내 얼굴도 핥았다. 그래놓고 자기가 역겨운지 욱, 욱 거렸다.   
“야, 씨발 그렇다고 그걸 핥아?”  
“아, 미안해. 정말 미안해. 미안. 어떡해, 미안해. 정말 미안해. 미안해.”  
“사과 안 해도 돼. 너 존나 예뻐, 착해. 우는 건 괜찮은데 사과는 하지 마.”  
이제는 아예 두 손으로 자기 얼굴을 감추고 어깨까지 떨며 울었다. 괜찮다고, 예쁘다고 삼십 분은 말해준 것 같다. 이윽고 울음을 그쳤을 때 리처드의 눈은 퉁퉁 부어올라 있었다. 코까지 막혀서 말하니까 꼭 칭얼대는 것 같았다. 

“다 울었냐?”  
리처드 옆에 몸 풀고 앉았다. 무릎을 딱 붙이고 뻣뻣하게 굳은 자세로 앉은 리처드는 부끄러워서 말도 못하고 내가 원망스러운지 눈을 흘기며 고개를 끄덕였다.   
“너 아무래도 속에 존나 위험한 게 들어있는 것 같아.”  
“무슨 뜻이야.”  
눈물이야 그쳤지만 흐느낌은 아직 멎지 않아서 끅끅거리며 리처드가 퉁명스럽게 내게 대꾸했다.   
“가끔 존나 욕할 때도 그렇고, 조금 전에도 그렇고.”  
“놀리지 마. 다신 안 할 거야. 세수나 해, 제발. 이러고 있지 말고.”  
“네가 아까 다 핥아서 괜찮아.”  
“내가 안 괜찮아.”  
“그래서 뭐, 어쩔 거야? 또 할까?”  
“아, 제발.”  
리처드의 허리를 끌어안고 자잘하게 떨고 있는 그 어깨에다 얼굴을 묻고 마구 문질렀다. 나쁜새끼, 리처드가 내 등을 주먹 쥐고 때리면서 또 욕했다. 존나 나쁜 짓 한 인간은 따로 있는데 나보고 나쁘대. 난 일부러 그에게 짓궂게 굴었다. 내가 잘못했어, 제발. 이런 식으로 내게 매달리는 건 기분 좋은 일이기 때문이다. 흠뻑 젖은 그의 몸을 마구 만졌다. 살갗을 꼬집으며 물고 빨고 괴롭혔더니 갑자기 리처드가 내 등을 토닥이며 방으로 가자고 꼬드겼다. 난 당연히 넘어갔다. 

나를 침대로 떠밀고, 리처드는 자기 웃옷을 벗었다. 그리고 내 옷도 벗겼다. 곧 우린 팍팍한 우리 신세처럼 헐벗었다. 그가 몸을 움직일 때마다 잔근육이 움직이는 게 못 견디게 좋다. 그나 나나 이미 잔뜩 흥분한 상태였기 때문에 많은 건 필요하지 않았다. 윤활제를 꺼내 제 손에다 직접 짜고는 리처드는 스스로 손가락을 집어넣어 몸을 풀었다. 중지만 쑥 집어넣어 조금씩 벌리고 네 번째 손가락도 밀어 넣었다. 미친년. 스스로 손가락 집어넣고 좋아서 몸을 움찔거렸다. 미치게 야했다. 리처드는 부끄러워하지도 않고 제 다리를 넓게 벌리고 내게 다 보여줬다. 계속 몸을 들쑤시면서 목을 뒤로 젖히고 신음을 참지 않았다. 더 벌려 봐, 보여줘. 위아래로 쑤시던 걸 멈추고 천천히 손가락으로 윤활유가 잔뜩 묻어 구멍은 물론 엉덩이까지 다 젖은 걸 고스란히 보여줬다. 콘돔 어디 있어? 더는 못 참겠다. 내가 묻자 리처드는 말하기 힘든지 턱 끝으로 서랍을 가리켰다. 난 얼른 콘돔을 찾아 급하게 찢었다. 내가 콘돔을 씌우자 리처드는 내 위에 앉기 시작했다. 그리고 허벅지를 오므려 내 몸을 조였다. 나도 무릎을 세우고 그를 꽉 끌어안아 몸을 밀착시켰다. 벌어진 입구를 발기한 내 물건에다 문지르며 나를 애태우다 손가락 마디 한 개만큼만 살짝 삼켰다가 도로 몸을 빼내고 나를 더럽게 헐떡이게 했다. 빨리, 내가 조르자 이내 몸을 내려 한 번에 안으로 삼켰다. 나는 리처드의 목덜미를 세게 빨았다. 그리고 귓바퀴도 빨아댔다. 리처드가 손톱을 세워 내 등을 할퀴었다. 아무래도 이게 버릇인가 보다. 따끔거리는 통증이 싫지만은 않았다. 같이 몸을 움직였다.   
“에이단, 나 미칠 것 같아”  
제 가슴에다 내 얼굴을 파묻게 하고는 리처드가 그렇게 말했다. 그의 뺨에 입 맞추며 난 계속 몸을 놀렸다. 뻐근하다. 몸이 다 녹는 것 같다.   
“나도.”  
“정말, 에이단. 미칠 것 같아. 미치겠어.”  
정신없이 내 이마와 정수리에 키스하며 리처드는 부은 눈으로 다시 울었다. 신경이 다 끊어지는 기분이다. 다시는 생각 못 하게 아예 심장을 입 밖으로 뱉고 싶었다. 땀에 젖어서, 잔뜩 짜낸 윤활제 덕분에 찌걱거리는 소리가 노골적으로 컸다.   
“아, 씨발. 존나 야하네 미친년.”  
“흐, 에이단.”  
“리치, 사랑해.”  
“응, 응, 고마워.”  
“그래도 내가 제일 좋지?”  
서글프게 이딴 질문 하는 내게 리처드는 망설임 없이 대답했다.   
“응, 네가 제일 좋아.”  
“얼마나 좋은데.”  
“미칠 것 같다고, 말했잖아. 응, 미칠 것 같아.”   
끌어안은 몸이 안 떨어졌다. 세게 허리를 밀어 올리니까 리처드는 미치려고 했다. 이미 미쳤지만, 진짜 눈이 풀려서 입을 못 다물었다. 나도 죽을 것 같았다. 내가 아까 작정한 것처럼, 리처드도 작정한 모양이다. 계속 자기 몸을 조였다가 풀었다가 나를 놓아주지 않고 빈틈없이 빡빡하게 물었다. 

나중에, 나중에. 지금 이 순간을 떠올리면서 그때 끝내주게 좋았다고 말할 수 있었으면 좋겠다. 나도 눈가에 리처드처럼 주름이 생기고, 리처드는 주름이 하나 더 늘어나고 그만큼 나이 먹어서도 현재 진행형으로 서로에 대해 말할 수 있었으면 좋겠다. 그리고 지나간 일을 떠올리며 더 이상 가슴 아프지 않고 그땐 그랬었다고, 완전히 괜찮아지진 않아도 홀가분하게 벗어나서 남의 얘길 하는 것처럼 울지 않고 말할 수 있기를 바란다. 그리고 앞으로의 얘기를 할 수 있었으면. 그땐 둘 다 돈 좀 많았으면 좋겠다. 그래서 돈을 버리고 다녔으면. 진짜 좋겠는데……. 

“티나, 아프게 해줘. 더 세게 해줘.”  
내 등을 손끝으로 꾹 누르며 리처드가 말했다. 우리는 자세를 바꾸지 않았다. 완전히 들러붙어서 떨어질 수 없었다. 그가 바라는 대로 해줬다. 입이 비렸다. 뭔가 툭 찢어지는 느낌이 났는데, 둘 다 신경 안 썼다. 난 일부러 누구 보라고 잘 보이는 곳에다 자국을 남겼고, 리처드는 무의식중에 나와 똑같이 했다. 머플러라도 두르고 다녀야겠네, 씨발. 남 사생활 존나 관심 많은 개새끼가 분명 지저분하게 떠들 것이다. 비가 멎은 것 같다. 갑자기 사방이 조용해졌다. 

시트가 구질구질한 사람 변명처럼 더러워졌다. 빨간 핏물이 들었다. 피는 반지 대신 원을 그리며 뚝뚝 떨어져 영영 안 지워질 것처럼 보였다. 그래도 리처드는 아프단 얘길 안 했다. 욕조에 웅크리고 앉아 배수구로 핏물을 흘려보내는 그를 보면서 퍽 미안했다. 리처드의 엉덩이가 쓸려서 새빨갰다. 그건 그나마 나를 좀 벅차게 만드는 구석이 있었다. 하지만 그것뿐이었고, 얼굴 들고 있을 염치가 없었다. 간신히 내가 거기다 손대자 따가운지 리처드의 미간에 주름이 가늘게 잡혔다. 다시는 섹스 못 할 것 같아, 하고 내가 말하자 리처드는 내 코를 손으로 튕기면서 광대뼈를 위로 말아 올렸다. 네가? 못 믿겠어. 

침실로 돌아와서 더러워진 시트를 벗겨 내고 새로 깔았다. 빳빳하게 풀 먹은 냄새 나는 시트 위에 드러눕자 잠이 쏟아졌다. 리처드에게서 같은 냄새가 났다. 리처드는 약을 먹지 않았다. 그리고 난 그에게 약을 먹으라고 강요하지 않았다. 약을 빌려서 잠드는 건 좆같은 일이니까. 몸을 싹 비우고 나니까 여전한 리처드의 집이 여전하게 다가왔다. 휑한 공간에서 매일 밤 약과 함께 잠들었을 그를 상상하자 혀를 깨물고 싶어졌다. 리처드는 바로 잠들지 못했다. 이리 뒤척이고 저리 뒤척이나 내 어깨를 흔들면서 작은 목소리로 칭얼대듯이 말했다.  
“에이단, 나 배고파.”  
별거 아닌 말이었다. 누구나 툭하면 지껄이는 말이다. 사람은 심심해도 배고프다 그러고, 조금만 허기져도 배고프다 그러고, 심지어 배가 고프지 않아도 배고프다 말한다. 마주 보고 앉아 먹는 건 어쨌든 무장해제를 강요하고 어색한 분위기를 흐물흐물하게 녹여내는 힘이 있으니까 말이다. 데면데면한 사이에서 그 말은 진전을 가져온다. 언제나 이 무렵이 제일 설렌다. 그 시기가 지나고 익숙한 사이에서 그 말은 지겹다. 난 리처드가 이제는 익숙해진 줄 알았다. 그는 발이 묶여 있었으므로 언제나 이곳에 있었고, 늘 불을 켜고 살며 소독약 냄새를 풍겼으니까. 코를 찌르는 그 싸한 냄새를 더 이상 맡지 못하게 되었을 때 나는 그가 지겨웠다. 그런데 그가 배고프다 말하자 갑자기 울컥했다. 난 병신처럼 또 공수표에다 내 이름을 끼적였다.   
“내가 너 그럴 줄 알았다. 고작 그거 먹고 존나 움직였으니 배고프지, 병신아. 그러니까 내가 저녁 사온다 그랬잖아.”  
나도 배가 고팠다. 하지만 말하지 않으려 한다.   
“배고파…….”  
“집에 먹을 거 뭐 없어?”  
“냉동실에 아이스크림 있어. 먹고 싶긴 한데 밤에 차가운 거 먹으면 배탈 날까 봐.”  
“내가 배 안 차가워지게 만져줄게.”  
“그럴래? 고마워.”  
리처드를 두고 침대에서 일어나 부엌으로 갔다. 냉장고 문을 열자 삭막하게 정리된 냉장고 안에 하겐다즈 초콜릿 아이스크림 한 통만 외롭게 얼어붙어 있었다. 성에 먹은 놈이 내가 건드리자 금방 녹기 시작했다. 바로 돌아갈 수 없었다. 냉장고에 머리를 좀 박았다. 내 머리처럼 텅텅 빈 냉장고가 깡통 소릴 냈다. 

돌아오니 리처드는 이불로 몸을 꽁꽁 말고 나를 기다리고 있었다. 아이스크림 뚜껑을 열고 침대에 걸터앉았다. 침대가 밑으로 푹 꺼진다. 나도 같이 꺼지고 싶었다. 내가 가져온 스푼을 쥐더니 리처드는 나부터 한입 떠먹여 줬다. 그러자 난 술에 취한 것처럼 어지러워졌다. 리처드는 기계가 움직이는 것처럼 손을 반복해서 움직였다. 그는 오토매틱 시계 같은 사람이다. 돈이 존나 많다면 오토매틱 시계를 분해해보라고 말하고 싶다. 나이프로 뚜껑을 열면 복잡한 부품들이 제자리에 알맞게 들어가 있는데 낡은 소릴 내며 쉬지 않고 움직인다. 하지만 리처드는 어긋난 시간을 가지고 있다. 사람이 그의 시간을 일부러 그렇게 맞춰 놨다. 오토매틱 시계는 정말 손이 많이 간다. 사람 손목에서 떨어지면 머지않아 숨이 멎고 움직임을 멈춘다. 언제나 사람 손을 타야만 하고, 차지 않을 땐 기계로 태엽을 계속 감아 주어야만 한다. 사람 손목의 움직임으로 시계는 돌아간다. 스스로 태엽을 감는 똑똑한 놈이지만 결국 사람 없이는 불가능하다. 그 작은 부품들은 리처드를 닮았다. 섬세하고, 복잡하고, 예민하고. 그리고 구식이다. 돈 많이 들고, 공들여야 하고, 애를 써야 한다. 무던히도 시간을 잡아먹고 노력을 기름 삼아서 돌아간다. 하지만 그런다 한들 잘못된 시간을 가리키는 시계를 차고 다닐 사람은 어디에도 없다. 차라리 멈춘 시계라면 하루 중 두 번은 정확한 시간을 가리킨다. 오히려 쓸모 있다. 리처드는……쓸모없다. 느리다가도 빠르다. 그래서 외로운 것 같다. 혼자 동떨어져 잘못된 시간을 애써서 바로 맞추려고 괴롭게 사니까. 혹여나 자기가 멎을까 봐 사람 손 떠나는 걸 죽는 것 만큼 두려워한다. 죽지 않게 태엽만 감아주고 시간을 바로 잡아 줄 생각은 없는 사람인데도. 난 병신이라 시간을 제대로 맞출 줄 모른다. 그리고 나는 리처드와는 전혀 다르게 살았다. 디지털 시계가 편한 인간들이 있다. 나는 그런 부류다. 있어 보이고 싶어서 차는 건 쿼츠 시계가 고작이다. 매뉴얼 와인딩까진 꿈도 못 꾼다. 난 전지로 움직인다. 무책임하고 간편하다. 조작하는 데 크게 노력을 기울이지 않아도 괜찮다. 그리고 내 시간의 오차는 리처드의 오차보다 적다. 고장 나면 어차피 싸구려니까 버리면 그만이다. 새로 사는 게 빠르니까. 지금 이 순간에도 공장은 가동을 멈추지 않고 돌아간다. 복제되는 숱한 아이디어와 불필요한 쓰레기들이 박스로 들어가고 있다. 하지만 오토매틱 시계가 고장 났다고 미련 없이 버릴 수 있는 사람은 그리 많지 않다. 아까워서 버릴 마음은 없으면서 학대하고 싶으니 쓸모없게 만들어 놓고 죽지 않을 정도만 차준다. 사람은 친절하지도 않다. 시간을 들여 느릿한 걸음과 조용한 하루 속에서의 움직임 대신 손목을 빠르게 흔들어 태엽을 감아주고 관둔다. 급하게 태엽을 감은 시계는 체한다. 그래서 민감한 부품에 보이지 않을 만큼 작은 흠집들이 하루하루 쌓이다 보면 어느새 흉터처럼 크게 시계를 갉아먹고 있다. 그러다 죽겠지. 쓸쓸하게도. 

난 죽으면 지옥에 떨어질 거다. 확실하다. 먼저 시작하자고 말했고, 먼저 관두자고 말했고, 먼저 지겹다고 말했다. 리처드는 단 한 번도 먼저 말을 꺼낸 적이 없다. 내가 이 미친년 속에다 파놓은 손톱자국이 이 미친년이 죽으면 다 보일 것 같다. 배고프다고 말 꺼내놓고 리처드는 아이스크림을 거의 먹지 않았다. 그냥 내가 다 먹었다. 이제 곧 봄인데, 여태 날씨가 춥다. 우린 두꺼운 이불을 덮었지만 그래도 추웠다. 리처드는 추운지 계속 내게 들러붙었다. 그의 몸이 차가워서 나도 추위를 느꼈지만 그러게 내버려뒀다. 리처드의 손이 끝없이 나를 건드렸다. 그의 손끝이 닿는 곳마다 나는 죄책감을 절실히 느껴야만 했다. 적어도 내가 지금까지 알았던 리처드는 이런 사람이 아니다. 그는 꽤 차가운 구석이 있다. 아쉬움이 클 때 손을 놓아버리는 사람이다. 언제나 안달 나서 놓지 못하고 매달리는 건 나였는데. 리처드는 추위가 아닌 불안에 떨었고, 나는 어디 내놓아도 손색없는 개새끼라 이 와중에도 이렇게 외로움 탈거면 다른 사람이 더 어울리지 않을까 그런 생각을 했다. 내 어깨를 차가운 입술로 살짝 깨물며 리처드가 말했다.  
“에이단, 엄마한테 네 얘기 하고 싶다.”  
“무슨 얘기 하려고?”  
“네 자랑하려고. 요즘 만나는 사람 있는데, 정말 좋은 사람이라고. 곧 아주 유명해질 거라고.”  
“네 어머니 남자 만난단 얘기 들으면 놀라실라.”  
“아니야, 엄마는 내가 좋아하는 건 다 좋아해. 분명 좋아할 거야.”  
“정말 말할 거야?”  
리처드가 다시 내 어깨를 깨물고 말한다.   
“연락만 할 수 있으면.”  
“아직 연락 못 하겠어?”  
“응, 아직은.”  
“조만간 연락해.”  
“연락해서 무슨 말 하지.”  
“잘 지낸다고.”  
“잘?”  
“못 지내?”  
“아니야, 잘 지내. 아주 잘 지내.”  
리처드는 웃으면서 그렇게 말했다.   
“나도 엄마한테 연락이나 해야겠다.”  
“너도 요즘 연락 안 했어?”  
“할 말 없었거든.”  
리처드가 몸을 일으켜 내 위에 납작하게 몸을 붙이고 엎드려 누웠다. 리처드의 등을 어루만지며 나는 그는 모르는 점을 찾았다. 그리고 뒷목을 더듬었다. 간지러운지 리처드는 킥킥거리며 웃었다. 그의 웃음이 나도 간지럽게 했다.   
“엄마한테 전화하면 나도 네 얘기나 해야겠다. 안 그래도 요즘 만나는 사람 없냐고 존나 궁금해 하거든.”  
난 거짓말 했다. 내 거짓말에 리처드는, 진짜 더럽게 불쌍한 내 천사는 세상에서 제일 행복한 사람처럼 웃었다. 진짜 더럽게 예뻐서 미안해 죽을 것 같았다.   
“넌 뭐라고 얘기할 거야?”  
얇은 눈꺼풀이 어느새 빨갛게 젖어서 잠긴 목소리로 내게 물었다.   
“존나 예쁜 미친년 만난다고 말하려고.”  
“그게 뭐야, 정말.”  
힘이 하나도 없는 손으로 나를 때리며 리처드는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 

K, 난 단 한 번도 엄마에게 리처드 얘기를 한 적이 없어. 술 마시고 잔뜩 취해서도. 차에 치여 뼈 부러지고 병원에 누워서 비몽사몽 하면서도. 약속을 지킨 건 내가 아니라 리처드였지. 리처드는 차라리 말을 안 해. 거짓말은 하지 않아. 리처드는 나만 아는 사람으로 남았어. 때때로 나조차도 믿을 수 없지. 그 사람을 알고, 만나고, 함께 지냈던 시간을. 이렇게 말하지 않으면 난 잃어버려. 언젠가는 아주 사라지고 말 거야.


	92. Chapter 92

K, 슬픔을 견딜 준비를 하자.

3월 8일, 토요일. 아침부터 리처드는 바빴다. 점심으로 간단히 먹을 샌드위치를 만들고, 하루 동안 지낼 짐을 챙기고, 그 옆에서 나도 덩달아 바빴다. 난 못 참고 샌드위치를 하나 집어 먹었다. 또 먹고 싶었다. 네가 그럴 줄 알았어, 그냥 먹어. 또 만들면 되니까. 리처드가 피식 웃으면서 맨 처음 만든 샌드위치를 접시에 담아 먹으라고 줬다. 너도 좀 먹어라, 입에 잔뜩 욱여넣고 다시 샌드위치를 만들기 시작한 리처드에게 치근덕거리면서 먹여줬다. 입술을 작게 벌려 딱 한입만 먹는데 까다롭게 귀여워서 등 뒤에서 끌어안아 버렸다. 티나, 딱딱한 것 좀 치울래? 볼멘 목소리로 리처드가 쏘아붙였다. 그날 리처드와 나는 요즘 들어 통 기운 없는 조지아를 데리고 런던 근교에 있는 리즈 캐슬에 다녀오기로 했다. 그 주 목요일, 오랜만에 같이 한 저녁 식사 자리에서 우리가 주말에 같이 놀러 갔다 오자고 말하니까 조지아는 어린애처럼 기뻐했다. 주름진 얼굴이 팽팽하게 펴져서 눈물을 글썽이기까지 했다. 그러고는 나를 따로 불러내어 아미티지 씨와 화해했어? 물었다. 여기서 살면 비밀이 없다. 아마 케이트가 리처드와 나의 사이가 좋지 않은 걸 눈치채고 조지아에게 말한 것 같다. 나는 거실에서 고양이들과 놀아주는 리처드를 힐끔 보며 기어들어가는 목소리로 조지아에게 대답했다. 화해할 게 없었어요, 내가 잘못했거든. 그러니까 조지아는 내 등을 툭툭 두드려줬을 뿐, 아무 말도 안 했다. 그래서 난 고마웠다. 위로도 내겐 비난처럼 여겨질 무렵이었기 때문이다. 

리처드는 내게 서운한 기색을 보이지 않았고, 화도 내지 않았지만 전혀 괜찮지 않은 것 같다. 확실했다. 내가 이따금 말이 없어지면 리처드의 눈은 비가 떨어지는 창문처럼 얼룩졌다. 그렇다고 해서 내가 바로 얼마 전처럼 그가 지겨워졌거나, 힘이 들어서 그랬던 건 아니다. 리처드에 대한 감정은 다시 괜찮아졌다. 정말이다. 나 혼자 집착하던 걸 인정하고 버리니까 그를 있는 대로 받아들일 수 있게 되었다. 그가 왜 이렇게 살아야 하는지 완벽하게 이해할 순 없어도, 나와는 다른 삶의 형태라고 생각할 수 있게 되었다. 더는 구차하게 이건 이렇고, 저건 저렇지만 너를 이해해라는 말도 하지 않겠다. 리처드는 쭉 이렇게 살아왔고, 앞으로는 그렇게 살고 싶지 않아 한다. 그는 변하고 싶어 했다. 그러니깐 난 옆에서 함께 밥 먹고, 얘기하고, 자고, 있어주면 된다. 내가 한숨이 늘고 피곤한 이유는 단지 작업 구상에 신경 쓰느라 지쳐서 숨을 잠깐 돌린 것뿐이었는데 리처드는 그게 다 자신 때문이라고 여기는 것 같았다. 식탁을 치우고, 샤워를 하고, 말없이 조용히 약을 찾아 혼자 침실로 들어가 버리는데 울고 싶었다. 또 수면제를 먹고 느슨하게 풀린 몸으로 두통을 참고 잠을 청하는 리처드에게 다가가 그의 손을 잡고 너 때문에 그런 거 아니야, 몇 번이나 말해주었지만 리처드는 입을 꾹 다물고 있었다. 내가 계속 자기 손을 잡고 있으니까 눈을 감으면서 미안해, 너 귀찮게 안 할게. 그 말만 했다. 그리고 잠들었다. 난 다진 고깃덩어리가 된 기분으로 잠든 리처드의 얼굴을 보면서 질질 짰다. 잠든 그에게 속삭였다. 조금만 기다려, 끝내주는 거 들고 올게. 남들 앞에 널 보여줄 거야. 

이래서 사람은 무엇이든 미루면 안 된다. 매달려 있으면 쉽게 끝날 일을 손 놓고 있으면 영영 손을 떠나버린다. 돌아와서 붙들고 있으면 처음처럼 쉽지 않다. 한번 꼬이기 시작한 실타래는 걷잡을 수 없이 엉켜 사람 손으로 해결을 볼 수 없다. 가위를 들면 일이 편하다. 하지만 그건 해결 방법이 아니다. 난 살면서 수도 없이 가위를 들었었다. 망설이지 않고 잘랐고, 버렸다. 그리고 아예 손을 놓아 버렸다. 내가 무책임하게 잘라버린 매듭은 두통으로 돌아왔다. 그러니까 리처드는 성한 곳이 한 군데도 없다. 내가 너무 가위질을 해버렸다. 다시 붙여주려니까 너무 너덜너덜해서 손만 대도 부서지기 직전이었다. 난 내가 차라리 큰 사고라도 당했으면 했다. 존나 죽기 직전까지 가버리면, 변명할 수 있을 것 같았다. 그걸 핑계로 나 이제 존나 망했으니까 예전 일 다 잊자, 그냥 잘 지내기만 하자, 그렇게 말할 수 있을 것 같았다. 근데 참 시기가 부적절했다. 차도 날 피해 다녔다. 깡패도 얼씬거리지 않았다. 사지 멀쩡한 나는 직접 다 해야만 했다. 핑계 잃은 애새끼가 그 일을 해내는 건 결코 쉬운 일이 아니다.

짐을 다 챙기고 우린 조지아를 데리러 갔다. 조지아는 오랜만에 외출을 앞두고 무지 들떠 있었다. 밖은 비가 내리고 있었고, 하늘이 우중충했는데 챙이 넓은 모자를 쓰고 꽃무늬가 그려진 화사한 원피스를 입고 있었다. 조지아 마음은 화창한 봄이었다. 난 덩달아 기분이 좋아졌다. 오늘 존나 예쁘네, 조지아? 넉살 좋게 말하니까 조지아는 창피한지 얼굴을 붉히면서 팔꿈치로 내 옆구리를 찔렀다. 피츠버그가 현관문에 서 있는 내게 다가와 얼굴을 들이밀며 친근하게 굴었다. 놈을 들어 올려 한 번 안아주고 엉덩이를 툭툭 쳤다. 집 잘 보고 있어, 그러니까 놈이 꼬리로 나를 쳤다. 

오늘도 짐꾼은 나다. 조지아는 뭘 또 잔뜩 챙겼다. 어딜 가나 준비성 철저한 리처드도 마찬가지였다. 그러나 저 두 사람은 빈손이다. 그래도 괜찮다, 그럴 자격 있다. 어깨가 빠질 것처럼 무겁고 손도 떨어질 것 같았지만 두 사람이 홀가분한 얼굴로 들떠있는 걸 보니 기분이 좋았다. 조지아의 모자처럼 말이다. 리처드가 팔을 내밀었고, 조지아가 리처드의 팔짱을 끼며 두 사람은 나란히 걸었다. 사이좋은 모자지간 같았다. 아직도 자신의 어머니에게 연락하지 못하고 마음만 아파하던 리처드는 조지아에게 서글서글하게 대해주며 대신 마음을 달랬다. 우리는 블랙캡을 타고 빅토리아 역으로 향했다. 거기서 리처드가 미리 예매한 티켓을 발권하고 기차를 기다렸다. ashford행 기차가 도착했다. 기차는 bearsted역으로 향했다. 리처드는 가는 내내 창밖에 시선을 고정했다. 양 떼가 풀을 뜯고 있었다. 말도 있었고, 얼룩소도 있었다. 꾀죄죄한 몰골의 양을 가리키며 리처드가 에이단, 쟤 너 닮았다. 짓궂게 웃었다. 그러게, 닮았네? 옆에서 조지아도 거들었다. 그럼 넌 저거 닮았어, 내가 한가롭게 여유를 즐기고 있는 젖소를 가리키니까 리처드는 처음엔 이해하지 못하고 눈을 깜빡였다. 저게 왜 날 닮았어? 나 소 닮았단 소린 처음 들어보는데. 또 눈을 깜빡였다. 난 씩 웃으면서 손으로 가슴 쥐는 흉내를 냈다. 그러다 리처드가 아닌 조지아에게 얻어맞았다. 쟤 한 대만 더 때려주세요, 리처드가 조지아에게 몸을 바싹 붙이며 약한체했다. 정말 못됐어요, 매번 저런다니까요. 얄밉게 조지아를 내세우고 내게 쌓인 걸 풀었다. 조지아의 손바닥이 내 팔을 맵게 쳤다. 존나 크게 소리가 났다. 기차 안에 사람들이 소리에 놀라 우리 쪽으로 시선을 모았다. 1시간 정도 달려 bearsted역에 도착했을 때 날씨는 더 좆같았다. 근데 좋았다. 이유는 말할 수 없다. 날씨와 상관없이 기분이 좋았다. 12시 10분에 리즈 캐슬로 가는 셔틀이 있었다. 시간이 좀 남아서 우리는 역 근처를 구경했다. 야트막한 집들이 모여 있는 게 볼만했다. 

“나중에 이런 곳에서 살고 싶다.”  
사람 드문 곳에서 같이 담배를 피우고 있었는데, 리처드가 불쑥 말했다. 조지아는 교회구경 한다고 자리에 없었다. 우리 둘뿐이다.   
“이런 데 좋아해?”  
“응, 조용하잖아. 리즈 캐슬과도 가깝고. 집도 다 예쁘네. 담쟁이넝쿨 있는 주택에서 살고 싶어.”  
“나 돈 많이 벌어야겠네.”  
“왜?”  
“집 사야 하잖아.”  
“같이 살자고?”  
“언젠가는 같이 살 수 있겠지. 나랑 같이 살기 싫어? 지금도 거의 같이 사는 거나 마찬가지잖아.”  
“아니, 하지만.”  
차분한 얼굴로 리처드가 입을 열었다.   
“하지만 뭐?”  
“같이 살면 너 도망칠 곳 없잖아. 계속 나랑 마주쳐야 하잖아.”  
난 말문이 막혔다.   
“나야 좋지만 네가 힘들 것 같아, 나하고 살면.”  
B와 함께 살면서 싸웠던 많은 일이 떠올랐다. 그럴 때마다 나는 집을 나가는 쪽을 택했다. 번번이 그랬다. 술집에서 입 돌아갈 정도로 마시거나, D의 집에 하룻밤 얹혀 있거나, 스튜디오에서 쪽잠을 자거나, 밤새 길거리를 돌아다니거나. 그 짓거리 하고 집에 돌아오면 B는 나를 기다리다 울다 지쳐 소파에서 자고 있었다.   
“돈 존나 많이 벌어서 이층집 살 거야. 안 도망가고 숨을 거야, 앞으로는.”   
“그게 뭐야, 더 이상하잖아.”  
웃음을 터뜨리며 리처드는 담배를 껐다.   
“두 시간마다 메시지 보낼게. 1층 서재에 숨어 있음, 아직 나갈 기분은 아니야. 또 보낼게. 지금 배가 좀 고파서 널 보고 싶어. 또 보낼게. 밥 좀 주면 안 돼? 내가 잘못했어.”  
“갑자기 웃긴 얘기 하지 마, 대체 그게 뭐야.”  
리처드는 아예 배를 잡고 웃었다. 무슨 재밌는 얘길 하기에 그렇게 웃어요? 어느새 교회에서 나온 조지아가 큰 소리로 물었다. 교회가 정말 예뻐, 같이 안 갈래요? 조지아가 리처드에게 말했다. 그럴까요? 이번에도 리처드는 조지아의 팔짱을 끼고 나란히 걸었다. 두 사람 뒤에서 낑낑거리며 짐을 들고 나는 뒤따라갔다.

예수를 찾을 마음은 없다. 종교에 의지하고 싶지도 않다. 엄마 강요로 지겹게 성당 간 것만 해도 충분하다. 평생 할 만큼 했다. 근데 오늘은 기도하고 싶었다. 약속 지킬 수 있게 도와주세요, 더는 개소리해서 상처 안 주게 도와주세요, 나 혼자서는 못하겠어요. 근데 엄마한테 도와달라고 할 수도 없으니까 당신이 좀 도와줘요. 몇 년 전만 해도 그래도 착실하게 성당도 나갔잖아요. 이젠 좀 도와줄 때도 됐잖아요. 씨발, 됐어요. 지금까지 도와준 적 없는데 이제 와서 도와줄 리가 없지. 알아서 할게요. 나 혼자서 존나 잘할 수 있으니까. 역시나 내가 존나 건방졌던 모양이다. 예수는 끝내 나를 도와주지 않았다. 

역에서 리즈 캐슬까진 금방이다. 셔틀을 타고 십 분 만에 도착했다. 입구에서 더럽게 비싼 티켓을 사고 걸어서 성 안으로 가기로 했다. 안으로 가려면 해자를 빙 둘러서 가야 한다. 물에 비친 성은 존나 그림 같았다. 난 오랫동안 수면에 시선을 빼앗겼다. 하지만 리처드는 별로 좋아하지 않았다. 최대한 해자 근처에서 떨어져서 자신이 밟고 있는 것이 땅이라는 것을 몇 번이나 확인하고 안심했다. 대신 오리는 좋아했다. 성에는 오리 말고도 새가 존나 많았는데, 다들 사람 손 타서 사람 무서운 줄을 몰랐다. 모이를 사서 리처드는 오리에게 살살 뿌려댔다. 혹시나 오리에게 물릴까 봐 겁이 나는지 조심스럽게 말이다.   
“것 좀, 팍팍 주지 남자가 왜 이렇게 소심해?”  
답답했는지 조지아가 리처드에게서 모이를 가로채서 마구 뿌려대기 시작했다. 오리가 뒤뚱거리며 조지아가 뿌린 자리에 모여들기 시작했다.   
“이년 원래 소심해, 조지아 여태 몰랐어?”  
갑자기 몰려든 새들이 무서운지 리처드는 비틀거렸다. 옆에서 리처드를 부축하며 내가 그렇게 말하자 조지아는 이번에도 리처드가 아닌 나를 때렸다. 아마 주말 여기서 보내고 나면 나는 절반이 될 것이다. 조지아에게 하도 맞아서 말이다.   
“말버릇 하고는, 곱게 말 못하겠어?”  
“미친년을 미친년이라고 부르는 데 뭐가 잘못됐단 거예요?”  
“아미티지 씨가 왜 미친년이야? 미친놈은 너겠지, 제시.”  
조지아는 물론 케이트는 아직 리처드가 어떤 인간인지 모른다. 얼굴에 정신 팔려서 자기 마음대로 이상적인 남자를 리처드에게다 쑤셔 넣고 있었다. 물론 리처드는 모르고 있는 눈치다. 환상은 빨리 깨주는 게 모두를 위해서 좋다.   
“잘 봐, 조지아.”  
가방을 내려놓고 난 어깨를 두드렸다. 리처드는 발치에 몰려든 오리 때문에 정신이 하나도 없어서 조지아와 내게는 관심이 전혀 없었다. 오리가 무섭고 좋은지 오지 마, 그렇다고 너무 멀리 가진 말고, 근데 가까이 오면 안 돼, 안 돼, 멀리 가진 말라고 했잖아. 혼자 중얼거리면서 정색하다가도 은근슬쩍 만져보려고 허리를 숙여 손을 내밀고 있었다. 오리가 고개를 들고 자길 보니까 깨물까 봐 겁나서 또 얼른 손을 집어넣었다. 조지아는 내가 불안한 눈치다. 의심 많은 눈으로 나를 흘겨보며 어디 한 번 해보라는 식으로 나왔다.  
“무슨 짓 하려고?”  
“리처드, 저기 제임스 맥어보이 있다.”  
난 오리와 밀고 당기기 중인 리처드를 툭툭 쳤다. 그리고 먼 곳을 가리켰다. 리처드는 깜짝 놀라서 바람에 날려 흐트러진 자기 머리카락을 급하게 정리했다. 코트에 묻은 빗물도 털고, 목에 두르고 있는 스카프도 고쳐 맸다. 그래도 모자란지 창백한 자기 뺨을 문지르며 혈색 돌게 했다.   
“뭐? 정말? 어디? 어떡해, 오늘 대충 입었는데.”  
존나 속 시원하다. 조지아는 입을 다물지 못했다. 진작 이랬어야 했다.  
“조지아, 봤지?”  
“티나, 제임스 맥어보이 안 보이는데? 너 거짓말 했어?”  
내가 가리킨 곳을 두리번거리며 있지도 않은 제임스 맥어보이를 찾던 리처드가 실망한 얼굴로 나를 보며 물었다. 제임스 맥어보이가 여기 왜 있냐, 멍청한 년. 그러니까 리처드는 한숨을 쉬며 다시 스카프를 느슨하게 풀었다. 믿을 수 없는지 조지아는 리처드에게서 대답을 원했다.  
“아미티지 씨, 그 친구 좋아해요?”  
“네.”  
단호한 표정으로 고개를 끄덕이는 리처드를 보며 조지아는 좋아하는 연예인이 화장실에라도 가는 걸 직접 목격한 표정을 지었다.   
“조지아, 이게 다가 아니야.”  
나는 여기서 완전히 끝내려고 한다. 

다시 오리와 신경전을 벌이고 있는 리처드를 툭툭 쳤다.   
“리치, 저기 펭귄 있어. 그것도 황제펭귄이야.”  
리처드는 이번에도 깜짝 놀랐다. 리처드는 은근히 펭귄을 좋아한다. 저번에 같이 TV를 보다가 디스커버리 채널에서 펭귄이 나오는 다큐멘터리를 보여줬는데 그렇게 좋아하는 아이스크림도 먹지 않고 TV에 시선을 빼앗겼었다. 물개도 좋아한다. 하지만 돌고래는 별로 좋아하지 않았다. 어쩐지 자신보다 똑똑해 보인다는 이유에서였다. 난 그 말에 공감했다. 똑똑한지는 잘 모르겠지만, 돌고래가 확실히 리처드보다는 약삭빠르고 수완이 좋으니까. 그러나 나는 왜 리처드가 펭귄을 특별히 좋아하고 돌고래를 싫어하는지 진짜 이유를 안다. 펭귄은 모성애와 부성애가 지극하다. 자기 새끼를 끔찍하게 여긴다. 자기 몸 축내면서까지 새끼를 돌본다. 그리고 무리지어 산다. 서로 몸이 얼지 않도록 몸을 맞대고 체온을 나눈다. 그걸 허들링이라고 하는데, 놈들은 사람처럼 이기적이지 않아서 몸이 녹으면 자리를 이동해 바깥쪽에 있던 놈들을 안으로 보내고 다시 몸을 녹여준다. 진짜 타고나길 바보같이 착한 놈들이다. 하지만 돌고래는 사람처럼 강간을 한다. 재미로 섹스한다. 리처드는 원숭이랑 고릴라도 싫어한다. 놈들은 서열을 잡기 위해 섹스를 폭력으로 쓸 줄 아는 놈들이다. 그걸 아니까 나는 리처드가 불쌍해서 내가 리처드를 다 죽여주고 싶었다.   
“안 돼, 지금 나타나면 안 돼. 정어리 주고 싶었는데, 정어리 없잖아. 근처에 생선 파는 곳 있나? 펭귄도 모이를 먹어?”  
리처드는 정말 다급해 보였다. 마트에 가서 당장 통조림이라도 사올 기세였다. 조지아는 완전히 말을 잃어버렸고, 곧 체념한 얼굴이 되었다. 난 어깨가 빳빳하게 펴졌다. 펭귄을 찾느라 상기된 리처드의 얼굴을 가리키며 조지아에게 말했다.   
“조지아, 보통 사람은 여기 펭귄이 왜 있냐고 하지?”  
“…….”  
조지아는 여전히 말이 없고, 펭귄을 찾지 못한 리처드는 내게 토라진 목소리로 묻는다.   
“에이단, 너 또 거짓말했어?”  
“어.”  
“정말 나쁘다, 너.”  
그래, 내가 나쁜 새끼야. 웃으면서 스르르 떨어지는 리처드의 스카프를 집어다가 그의 목에 둘러주며 나는 조지아에게 말했다.  
“리처드는 미친년이에요, 조지아. 존나 미친년이라고. 미쳤으니까 나랑 만나주지, 조지아 말대로 제대로 된 인간이면 나랑 만나 주겠어?”  
“왜 또 말을 그런 식으로 해, 넌.”  
“알았어, 알았어. 내가 미안해. 내 미친년, 또 삐쳤네. 입이 오리처럼 나왔다.”  
제대로 잡히지도 않는 리처드의 얇은 입술을 꼬집었다. 내가 이렇게까지 했는데도 조지아는 자기 방식대로 이 상황을 받아들이기로 했다. 아미티지 씨는 요즘 젊은이답지 않게 순수하네, 보기 좋아. 씨발, 이제 내가 할 말이 없다. 내가 같은 짓을 했으면 분명 또라이란 소릴 들었을 텐데. 

앉아서 점심 먹을 만한 곳을 찾아 자리를 이동했다. 비가 잠시 그친 덕분이다. 풀 비린내 올라오는 곳에다 가지고 온 돗자리를 깔고 짐을 푸는데 샌드위치 냄새를 맡고 백조 한 마리가 걸어왔다. 리처드는 백조가 자신에게 다가오자 바짝 긴장했다. 백조는 리처드를 물진 않았다. 오히려 친근하게 굴었다. 애교를 부리며 우아하게 날개를 퍼덕이는 녀석을 보자 안도한 리처드는 자기 샌드위치를 조금 떼어서 녀석에게 줬다. 조지아와 나는 리처드를 지켜보기만 했다. 우리는 감히 어떤 말도 해선 안 될 것 같았기 때문이다.

Mikhail Vrubel이란 러시아 화가가 있다. 러시아 현대미술의 근간을 남기고 떠난 사람이다. 그는 비잔틴 미술과 르네상스 미술을 계승하면서 당시 유럽 사회의 사회적 측면에 가려진 인간의 내면과 감각, 상상을 그렸다. 상징주의를 찾아보면 그를 이해하는 게 쉽다. 그는 주로 신화와 전설을 주제로 삼았다. 또 그는 불안한 남자였다. 자신이 가진 공포와 주관을 아낌없이 물감으로 펴 발랐다. 그의 그림은 파편처럼 조각나 있다. 우울한 색감을 거침없이 썼다. 끓어오르는 그의 그림을 보고 있으면 난 언제나 리처드가 생각났다. 그러나 유명한 악마 시리즈는 얘기하고 싶지 않다. 1900년에 그린 Swan Princess라는 그림이 있다. 가장 유명한 그림이다. 창백한 얼굴을 한 여자가 사람을 등진 채, 얼굴만 비스듬히 돌려 바라보는 그림인데 사실 리처드와 생긴 건 별로 안 닮았다. 여자는 눈도 쏟아질 것처럼 크고, 입술도 도톰하고, 앳된 구석이 있다. 리처드와는 정반대의 생김새다. 굳이 닮았다면 창백한 얼굴색과 우울한 표정, 파란 눈, 검은 머리가 전부다. K, 작년에 러시아에 갈 기회가 생겨서 직접 이 그림을 볼 수 있었어. 난 그림을 만지고 싶었어. 리처드 대신에 그림이라도. K, Mikhail Vrubel은 정신병으로 고생하다 매독 때문에 결국 세상을 떠났어. 

리처드는 백조에게 결국 자기 샌드위치를 전부 주었다. 아마 그는 백조를 보면서 CC 생각을 하는 것 같다. 리처드에게 CC는 백조였다. 흑조는 자신이었고. 난 CC가 어떤 여자인지 모른다. 리처드에게 그 여자 얘길 숱하게 들었지만 결국 만날 수 없는 사람이므로. 나한테는 리처드가 백조 같다. 뻔한데다 지루하기 짝이 없는 얘기겠지만, 수면 아래 쉬지 않고 발을 움직이고 있겠지. Swan Princess, 나는 속물들 사는 곳에 얽매여 못 박혀 있고 리처드는 나를 떠나며 그렇게 나를 돌아봤었다. Tamara in Coffin, 나른하게 눈감고 있는 리처드를 보면 자꾸 생각난다. K, 그림을 두고 난 존나 울었어. 병신처럼 말이다. 그 자리에 있던 사람들이 놀라서 날 보더라고. 이제 됐지? 인정할게. 난 후회했어. 하지만 난 번복할 기회가 주어져도 똑같이 할 거야. 그게 너와 나를 생각한다면 어쩔 수 없는 결정이었으니까. 대신 보란 듯이 잘살고 있어. 마음 아픈 건 어쩔 수 없어. 너도, 나도. 우리가 어떻게 할 수 없는 문제야. 그러니까 서로 미안해하지 말자.

“왜 안 먹고 그러고 있어?”  
이윽고 배를 채운 백조가 미련 없이 떠나자, 리처드가 우릴 보며 물었다. 머쓱한지 얼굴을 붉히면서. 조지아가 리처드에게 자기가 들고 있던 샌드위치를 줬다. 많이 먹어요, 아미티지 씨. 리처드는 고개를 끄덕이며 네, 고맙습니다. 대답했다.   
“요즘 건강은 좀 어때요? 잘 챙겨 먹긴 하고?”  
“물론이에요. 체중도 제법 늘었어요.”  
거짓말은 아니었다. 리처드는 살이 찌면 티가 나는 편이었다. 아무래도 보이는 곳에 먼저 사이 붙는 것 같다. 뺨에 봐줄 만하게 살이 올랐다. 내가 지금까지 본 리처드의 얼굴 중 제일 여유가 느껴졌다. 가파르고 차가워 보이는 인상이 좀 유하게 바뀌었다. 리처드는 썩 달가워하지만은 않았다. 거울을 보더니 티나, 나 턱밑에 살 엄청 붙었는데. 이것 봐, 살이 겹쳐. 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸리며 내게 시위라도 하고 싶은지 억지로 목을 꺾더니 아무래도 살을 다시 빼야 할 것 같은데, 하고 말해서 내 속을 뒤집어 놓았다. 난 거기다 대고 존나 직설적으로 말했다. 너 턱이 약해서 조금만 쪄도 그런 거거든? 헛소리 작작하고 차라리 턱에다 보형물을 넣어라, 병신 같은 년아. 리처드는 쓰게 웃었다. 만약 내가 성형수술한다면 코부터 고칠 거야. 그래도 살이 붙으니까 콧등에 푹 들어간 부분에도 살이 올라서 매끄럽게 변한 건 마음에 들어 했다. 진짜 이상한 년이다.   
“다행이네, 어쩐지 요즘 얼굴이 좋더라. 난 봄이 와서 그런가, 했지 뭐야. 어서 들어요.”  
“스탠포드 부인도 드세요. 티나, 너도.”  
리처드가 먹기 시작하자 조지아와 나도 먹을 수 있었다. 배가 차자 긴장이 풀렸다. 리처드, 무릎. 무릎. 편하게 있고 싶어서 리처드를 졸랐다. 정말, 왜 여기까지 와서 그래? 리처드는 마지못해 내게 무릎을 내어주었다. 나는 리처드 무릎에다 머리를 베고 누워서 흐린 하늘을 올려다보며 리처드 턱을 가지고 놀았다. 너 자꾸 놀리면 나 다시 살 뺄 거야, 리처드는 부끄러워하면서 내 손을 떼어내려고 쩔쩔맸고 사과를 깎던 조지아가 손을 멈췄다. 난 조지아가 혹시 손이라도 베였나 싶어 왜 그래? 물었다. 조지아는 고개를 저으면서 갑자기 눈시울을 붉혔다.  
“꼭 우리 애들 살아있을 때 같아서…….”  
그러더니 칼을 내려놓고 눈물을 훔쳐내며 그렇게 말했다. 난 일어나지 않고 누운 채로 조지아에게 몸을 굴렸다. 그리고 조지아의 무릎을 치며 말했다.  
“질질 짜지 말고 사과 좀 주라.”  
“버릇없는 것.”  
“얼른. 조지아, 얼른요.”  
“하여간 제시카나 너나 버릇이 없어.”  
조지아는 코를 훌쩍이면서 다시 사과를 깎았다. 그리고 나보고 체하니까 일어나서 먹으라고 성화였다. 하는 수 없이 나는 건들거리며 도로 앉아 사과를 먹었다. 리처드는 존나게 착한 조지아 아들 같은 인간이니까 나처럼 주는 대로 먹고만 있지 않았다. 조지아에게서 칼을 받아 대신 사과를 깎으면서 날이 풀리면 또 같이 교외로 나와요, 말했다. 조지아는 못 참았다. 리처드는 사람을 못 참게 한다. 끝내 조지아는 울었다.


	93. Chapter 93

다시 비가 추적추적 내리기 시작했다. 우리는 급하게 자리를 치워야만 했다. 빗물을 털어내며 리처드는 못내 아쉬운지 허전해진 자리를 계속 뒤돌아보았다. 비 맞지 말고 이리와. 내가 손을 내밀자 흐린 하늘을 올려다보며 움푹 들어간 눈두덩에 비를 받았다. 프리스비 하고 싶었는데. 나를 보며 웃었다. 내가 너 때문에 진짜 미치겠다, 그게 왜 하고 싶어? 스카프를 풀면서 리처드는 말했다. 간만에 밖에 나와서 뛰어놀고 싶었지. 가방 안엔 리처드가 전날 사온 프리스비가 들어 있었다. 가운데 큼지막한 별이 박힌 것이었는데, 리처드는 아무 생각 없이 집어 온 것이었지만 난 그걸 보면 계속 캡틴아메리카의 방패가 생각났다. 솔직히 말해 봐, 너 알고 사온 거지? 물었더니, 뭘? 이라며 내게 도리어 물었다. 물에 흠뻑 젖은 스카프를 리처드는 손목에다 묶었다. 목 졸린 가방 안에 든 프리스비가 생각나는지 자리를 옮길 기미가 보이지 않았다. 나는 하는 수 없이 가방을 열고 프리스비를 꺼냈다. 비 오는데 하자고? 리처드가 묻는다. 그러나 기쁜 눈치다. 난 조지아에게 비를 피할 겸 먼저 들어가 있으라고 말하고 프리스비를 리처드에게 던졌다. 조지아는 기다렸다가 같이 가겠다고 우산을 들었다. 구경만 하면 재미없을 텐데? 그러니까 애들 노는 건 보기만 해도 즐겁지, 늙은이 같은 소릴 했다. 

“개가 되어 줄 테니까 힘껏 던져.”  
나는 그렇게 말하고 손을 털면서 리처드에게서 떨어졌다. 리처드는 점점 작게 보였고, 혼자처럼 보였다. 비를 피해 사람들이 물 빠진 수영장처럼 싹 사라진 곳에서 혼자 오도카니 서서 프리스비를 들고 나를 보는데 나는 그가 히어로가 되었으면 했다. 리처드는 자신은 빌런 같다고 개소리를 지껄이겠지만.   
“내가 작정하고 던지면 너 못 잡아!”  
제법 거리가 생겼으므로 리처드는 소리를 지르며 말했다.   
“너 힘센 거 아니까 자랑하지 마! 어서 던지기나 해, 맘 바뀌기 전에!”  
“내가 너보다 힘이 센 건 사실이지만 자랑한 건 아니야!”  
뾰족하게 떨어지는 턱에서 이어진 목덜미가 비를 맞아서 존나 야했다. 빛을 그린 화가란 수식어가 언제나 그 긴 턱수염만큼 따라다니는 클로드 모네 말이다, 전쟁을 피해 아내 까미유와 아들 쟝을 데리고 영국에 왔었다. 그는 놀랍게도 구질구질한 영국의 흐린 하늘을 사랑해줬다. 웨스트민스트 다리 밑 템즈 강을 그렸다. 캔버스에 회색 물감을 아끼지 않고 칠했다. 대개 빛을 떠올리면 눈이 멀 것 같은 강렬함을 떠올리니까 모네에겐 어울리지 않는다고 판단하겠지만 나는 그의 수련 연작보다도 우울한 영국을 그린 그림을 더 좋아했다. 그렇다고 해서 그를 완전히 이해할 수 있었던 건 아니었는데 지금은 이해할 수 있을 것 같다. 아마도 이런 기분이었겠지. 그가 밖으로 이젤을 고집스럽게 가지고 나온 것도 이해할 수 있을 것만 같다. 발밑은 젖은 풀들이 온통 새파란데 위로 따라 올라가면 회색이다. 회색 풍경을 등지고 수척한 얼굴로 서 있는 남자가 정말 그립게도 오랜만에 얄미운 소리를 하는 게 못 견디게 좋았다. 누구나 다른 사람에게 기대하는 레이어가 있다. Pin light, Vivid light, 씌워놓고 그 위에다가 좋아하는 색을 칠해 나간다. 나는 감히 말할 수 있다. 누구보다도 리처드의 오만한 모습을 좋아한다고. 턱을 비스듬하게 치켜들고 높은 콧대 아래 그림자를 만들어내는 게 정말 좋았다. 아래로 눈을 내리깔 때 촘촘하게 지는 속눈썹의 그림자도 말이다. 그러니까 사랑해줘야겠다.   
“웃기고 있네, 내가 더 세거든? 닥치고 빨리 던져 미친년아!”  
“큰 소리로 욕하지 마, 다른 사람들 듣잖아!”  
내가 고함을 지르니까 리처드는 들고 있던 프리스비를 정말 있는 힘껏 던졌다. 몸을 때리는 빗방울에도 굴하지 않고 뻗어 나가는 놈을 잡기 위해 나는 간만에 뛰어야만 했다.   
“와, 씨발년이 진짜!”  
리처드의 충고를 진작 들었어야 했다. 담배를 줄였어야만 했다. 금방 숨이 차기 시작했다. 간신히 그가 던진 프리스비를 잡고 나는 개처럼 돌아왔다. 내가 프리스비를 돌려주니까 리처드는 놀란 눈치였다. 안 던지고? 두 손으로 프리스비를 잡고 가슴 위에 견고한 방패처럼 얹었다. 나는 손등으로 방패 위를 두드렸다. 캡, 던져요. 그러자 리처드의 몸이 웃음을 감당하지 못하고 뒤로 기우뚱거렸다. 난 또다시 숨이 찼다. 

누구는 비브라늄으로 만든 방패를 들고 히어로가 되지만, 우리는 플라스틱으로 만든 프리스비를 던지며 히어로가 우리를 안전하게 지켜주길 바란다. 그가 세상만 구해준다면 나는 무사하게 살 수 있을 테니까. 무사하기만 하면 된다. 그러면 가능성이 우중충한 비처럼 지겹게도 쏟아져 내릴 것이다. 리처드는 다시 한 번 있는 힘껏 던졌지만, 프리스비는 조금 전과 달리 짧은 거리를 비행하고 뚝 떨어졌다. 떨어진 프리스비를 줍고 나는 또 리처드에게 달려갔다. 리처드는 다시 던졌다. 난 다시 돌아갔다. 모든 것이 회귀하기 시작한다. 나는 내겐 없던 귀소본능을 몸에다가 심었다. 몸이 기계가 된 기분이다. 그러나 나쁘지만은 않았다. 어차피 사람이 기계가 되어버린 세상이니까, 나도 기꺼이 기계가 될 것이다. 

빗물이 눈에 들어갔는지 리처드는 연신 눈을 깜빡이며 이번에는 나더러 던지라고 말했다. 좋아, 알았어. 그렇게 대답하며 나는 손을 리처드에게 쑥 내밀었다. 리처드가 내 손을 두 손으로 감싸며 손등에 키스해줬다. 뒷걸음질쳐 그와 어느 정도 거리를 벌린 다음에 근처에 사람이 없는 것을 확인하고 프리스비를 던졌다. 그 새끼는 비와 바람 때문에 흐느적거렸다. 날갯죽지 부러진 새처럼 형편없는 비행을 한 프리스비가 안착한 곳은 리처드의 품이었다. 그리고 리처드는 팔을 올려 프리스비를 우산처럼 썼다.   
“에이단!”  
다시 팔을 내려 얼굴을 감췄다. 나는 프리스비가 가린 그의 얼굴이 궁금해졌다.   
“왜?”  
소리를 지르며 내가 묻자 리처드는 손등에 핏줄이 일어설 정도로 힘을 주었다.  
“나도 숨고 싶어.”  
“숨어, 그러면.”  
또 팔을 내렸다. 우는 건지 웃는 건지 모를 표정을 지으며 말한다.  
“도망치고 싶어.”  
“도망쳐, 당장!”  
리처드는 프리스비를 내던지고 뛰었다. 난 그를 잡기 위해 따라서 뛰었다. 거리는 좀처럼 좁혀질 생각을 하지 않았다. 나는 숨이 찬 것도 잊어버렸다. 처음엔 몸이 무거웠는데 뛸수록 아무것도 느껴지지 않았다. 이제는 땅을 밟고 있는 것 같지도 않다. 허공 속을 뛰어가는 기분이다. 달아나던 리처드가 뒤를 돌아보았다. 얼굴이 파랗게 질려서는 나를 보더니 웃었다. 오기가 생겨서 있는 힘껏 그를 잡기 위해 다시 뛰었다. 리처드는 발목이 아픈지 어느새 절기 시작했고 거리가 점점 좁혀졌다. 그러나 멈추지는 않았다. 어느새 팔을 뻗으면 닿을 수 있을 만큼 가까워졌다. 나는 절박하게 손을 뻗어 그의 옷을 부여잡았고 잡아당겼다. 휘청거리는 리처드의 허리를 끌어안고 쓰러뜨렸다. 리처드는 소리 없이 쓰러졌다. 풀이든 옷, 젖었지만 뜨거운 얼굴, 빗방울의 무게를 감당하지 못하고 결핍환자처럼 떨고 있는 눈꺼풀, 그리고 물비린내가 올라왔다. 나는 손으로 리처드의 얼굴을 마구 문질렀다. 그냥 닦아주고 싶었다. 소용없는 짓이란 걸 알고 있지만 그러고 싶었다. 내가 빗물을 훔쳐내면 비는 다시 떨어졌고, 리처드의 얼굴은 도로 젖었다. 나는 내 몸으로 그의 몸을 가렸다. 이제 비는 내 등을 공격한다. 벌레 쏘인 것처럼 따끔거렸다. 비가 아닌 리처드에게 화풀이했다. 그의 멱살을 틀어쥐고 몸을 흔들었다. 그러니까 리처드는 내 손목을 잡아채더니 나를 올려다보며 계속 눈만 깜빡여댔다. 그럴 때마다 잡히는 주름이 꼭 내 모진 마음에 생긴 골처럼 깊었다. 이제는 리처드가 내 젖은 얼굴을 훔쳐냈다. 엄지로 내 입술을 문지르더니 손바닥으로 내 뺨과 귀, 뒷목을 감싸고는 자신에게 끌어당겼다. 얼굴이 가까워지자 리처드 숨소리가 크게 들렸다. 그도 나처럼 숨이 찼는지 입을 다물지 못하고 급하게 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다. 완전하게 달아나지 못하고 결국 붙잡힌 리처드는 비를 핑계 삼아 울고 있었다. 그러면 내가 모를 거로 생각한 모양이다. 하여간 멍청한 년이다, 이제 비는 내가 다 가려버렸는데. 비가 퍼부어도 다를 건 없었다. 이렇게 일그러진 얼굴은 마음이 다 찌그러져서 울어야만 가능한 얼굴이니까. 나는 어수룩한 빌런의 입술을 찾았다. 빌런은 숨이 끊어지기 직전이었다. 거기다 내가 숨을 불어넣으니까 가슴이 가파르게 올라왔다. 꾹 누르면서 계속 키스했다.   
“예쁘다. 진짜. 진짜, 예뻐. 거짓말 아니야, 진짜 예뻐.”  
산소 떨어진 신경에다가 일분이나마 버틸 수 있게 아직은 그럭저럭 쓸만한 내 몸을 떼어주고 말했다. 리처드는 흐느끼며 웃었다. 지독히도 외로워 보였다. 눈을 감고 잔상을 기억했다. 리처드의 얼굴을 손으로 더듬으면서 계속 기억했다. 이제는 비가 아닌 빛이 떨어졌다. 그 순간에 남은 그의 얼굴을 빠르게 담아야만 했다. 빛은 산란하는 것처럼 잠시도 가만히 있지 않는다. 숨을 쉬는 동안에도 빠르게 사라지고 다시 태어났다. 그래서 더 이상은 눈으로 그를 붙잡고 있을 수 없었다. 손에 의지해야만 했다. 불안해서 눈을 떴다. 리처드는 그대로 있었다. 언제나 나를 마음 아프게 했던 표정으로. 난 지금도 그렇게 서글프게 웃는 사람을 본 적이 없다.   
“리치, 어디 가지마.”  
“안 갈게.”  
“사랑해.”

K, 2011년에 그림을 그렸었는데. 뭘 그렸는지는 굳이 말하고 싶지 않고 어떻게 그렸는지만 말할게. 잠시만. 손 좀 펴고, 씨발 비만 오면 손가락이 쑤신다니까. 기껏 빈틈없이 붙여놓은 종이에다 나는 물을 끼얹었고 촉이 날카로운 펜으로 드로잉을 했었어. 술 마시고 그 짓거리 한 거 아니야, 낮에 그랬다고. 펜 몇 개 버렸지, 젖은 데다 그렸으니까. 이것도 어쩔 수 없는 일이네. 숨 멎은 종이 위에 잉크는 담배 때문에 썩은 내 폐처럼 위태롭게 번졌고 내 손엔 물이 흥건했었어. 오래 공들여서 그린 건 아니야. 딱 그 시간만큼만 썼어. 내가 초라한 빌런을 붙잡고 있던 시간 만큼. 열장 그렸고, 마르기 전에 사진을 찍었어. 다 마르고 난 뒤에 종이는 비참하게 우그러졌지. 버석하게 마른 종이가 다 일어나서 변명처럼 보이더라. 팔자고 내놓고선 별 기대 안 했어. 종이만 내다 판 건 아니야, 씨발 그런 걸 누가 사? 내가 갖고 싶었던 건 그 순간이었다고. 비가 빛으로 바뀌고, 온통 젖은 위로 시시각각 바뀌는 어지러움 있잖아, 현기증 말이야. 눈부셔서 아찔하고 완전히 사라질까 봐 두려워서 어지러웠어. 난 약속했어. 다른 사람에게 보여주겠다고, 그리고 그 새끼들 지껄이는 말들을 더 이상 겁내지 않을 거라고. 하지만 내가 약속한 건 그것뿐이야. 변명은 혐오스러워. 그러니까 이번에도 난 말하지 않았어. 오해해도 상관없으니까, 남기기만 했어. 캔버스와 사진이 번갈아가며 나란히 벽에 붙었고, 싸늘하게 식은 얇은 미련은 구차하게 전부 기억했지. 존나 유치한데 내가 뭐라고 제목 붙였는지 알아? 

《MOMENTS》

그건 내게 돈을 가져다줬지.

프리스비는 끝났다. 리처드와 나는 패잔병처럼 조지아에게 돌아왔다. 조지아는 우릴 야단쳤다. 적당히 놀지 감기라도 걸리면 어쩌겠냐면서 말이다. 비를 피해 건물 안으로 들어가서 조지아는 수건을 꺼내 리처드와 나를 닦아줬다. 리처드는 쑥스러워했다. 키 작은 조지아를 의식하고 무릎을 숙이더니 그것도 모자라서 고개까지 숙이고는 입술을 씹어댔다. 커다란 수건을 반으로 접어 조지아는 리처드의 얼굴을 살살 털어줬다. 리처드가 고분고분하게 눈을 감고 있자 감격에 겨워서는 머리카락도 털어줬다. 리처드 그 씨발년은 내가 저렇게 자기 머리를 털면 개지랄을 하면서 조지아가 그러니까 얌전히 있었다. 하지만 이번에는 시비 안 걸었다. 리처드가 왜 그러는지 알고 있으므로. 다음부터는 이러면 안 돼, 아미티지 씨. 알았어? 그리고 조지아와 리처드는 꽤 가까워졌다. 리처드의 코를 꼬집으면서 조지아가 나무라자 리처드는 네, 안 그럴게요. 얼른 고개를 끄덕이면서 착한 아들 노릇을 했다. 그게 조지아의 마음을 꽤 아스라하게 건드린 모양이다. 조지아는 리처드를 꼭 끌어안았다. 리처드는 웃으면서 그런 조지아의 등을 다독였다. 다음 차례는 나였다. 조지아는 고양이 목욕을 시키고 털 말리는 것처럼 내게는 대충이었다. 내 머리카락을 엉망으로 헝클어 놓았다. 게다가 몇 가닥 잡아 뽑기까지 했다. 당연히 나는 아프다고 소리를 질렀고 조지아에게 한 대 맞았다. 또 손을 드는 조지아를 피해 도망 다니는 나를 보면서 리처드는 얄밉게 웃었다. 미친년, 저럴 때마다 사람 존나 꼴리게 만든다. 그래서 조지아 몰래 엉덩이를 꽉 움켜쥐었더니 얼굴이 새빨개져서는 말도 못하고 움찔거렸다. 에이단, 너 머리 꼭 폭탄 터진 것 같아. 분위기를 환기한다고 꺼낸 말이 고작 그거였다.

리즈 캐슬은 여자들이 특히 좋아했던 성이라고 한다. 지금도 여자들은 좋아한다. 확실하다. 안으로 들어오자마자 조지아와 리처드는 호들갑을 떨었으니까. 늙은 여자 둘이 단란하게 피크닉 나온 것 같았다. 제일 먼저 만난 와인 저장고 앞에서 조지아와 리처드는 여자들이 할법한 수다를 떨었다. 나는 귀만 팠다. 와인에 대해서는 할 말이 하나도 없었으므로. 난 차라리 갑옷이 좋았다. 묵직하게 서 있는 갑옷을 보자 저거 입고 누구 하나 죽이러 가고 싶다는 충동이 들었다. 분명 입자 마자 휘청거리겠지, 씨발. 성 내부는 당시를 그대로 재현해 놓았다. 솔직히 말하자면 내게는 지루했다. 너무 동화 속 세상처럼 보였다. 내게는 손에 들린 무거운 짐이 현실이었다. 이제는 쇼핑만 나오면 집에 가고 싶어서 얼굴이 죽을상이던 아버지를 이해할 수 있다. 아버지는 세상에서 가장 불행한 표정으로 카트를 밀며 엄마에게 끌려다녔다. 아마도 아버지는 집이 불에 타서 폭삭 내려앉아도 그런 표정을 짓지 않으실 거다. 세상에, 어쩜, 듣기만 해도 소름 끼치는 감탄사를 내뱉는 조지아와 리처드의 등만 보고 걷다가 팔이 빠질 것 같아서 결국 멈추고 말았다.   
“리치, 자기야.”  
“응?”  
“내가 요즘 지은 죄가 커서 어지간하면 그냥 있으려고 했거든?”  
“응.”  
“근데 존나 무거워……. 죽을 것 같아. 너도 좀 들면 안 될까?”  
“진작 말하지, 이리 줘.”  
씨발년. 난 지금까지 자기 눈치 본다고 짐을 떠안고 있었던 건데. 리처드는 사람 허무하게 했다. 가방 하나를 들더니 생글생글 웃었다.   
“서로 자기라고 불러?”  
조지아도 슬쩍 작은 가방 하나를 들면서 묘한 표정을 짓더니 내게 물었다. 그러자 리처드는 당황하더니 나를 걷어찼다. 눈치 본 게 괜한 짓이었단 걸 알게 된 나는 더 이상 순수한 애새끼가 아니었다. 건들거리며 리처드에게 따졌다.   
“왜 때리냐? 씨발, 어? 세상에서 내가 제일 만만하지? 어?”  
“어서 아니라고 말해.”  
“뭘?”  
“어서.”  
“그러니까 뭘?”  
“어서 말하래도.”  
가방을 내려놓고 리처드는 손으로 얼굴을 가렸다. 조지아가 은근하게 리처드를 팔꿈치로 찌르면서 왜 그래, 아미티지 씨. 부끄러워서 그래요? 약을 올리니까 목덜미까지 달아올랐다. 부끄러워하기는, 사이좋으니 보기 좋은걸? 한창때네, 한창때야. 이제 리처드가 나처럼 조지아에게 애원했다. 제발, 스탠포드 부인. 그러지 마세요. 조금만 더 놀리면 울 것 같았다.   
“야, 보기 좋대잖아. 고만 청승 떨고 짐이나 도로 들어. 얼른 움직이게. 난 빨리 구경 다 하고 여기서 나가고 싶단 말이야.”  
“아미티지 씨도 제시보고 자기라고 불러?”  
“죄송하지만 스탠포드 부인, 저 잠시 화장실 좀 다녀올게요.”  
그리고 리처드는 하마터면 지나가던 사람과 부딪힐 뻔했다. 키가 리처드만큼 큰 남자였는데 울상인 리처드 얼굴 보더니 달려든 건 저 미친년인데 자기가 미안해하며 괜찮으시냐고 물었다. 리처드는 그의 얼굴을 보지도 않고 괜찮습니다, 짧게 내뱉더니 얼른 몸을 추스르고 화장실을 찾아 뛰었다. 남자는 일행인 우리를 보더니 어깨를 으쓱해 보이며 정말 괜찮은 것 맞냐고 확인했다. 괜찮습니다, 존나 괜찮아요. 원래 저런 년이니까 걱정 하지 마시고 가던 길 가세요. 내가 손까지 흔들며 대답해줬지만 그래도 석연치 않은 표정으로 애인 손을 잡고 천천히 발을 뗐다. 이윽고 남자와 그의 애인과 미친년 리처드가 사라지자 조지아는 리처드가 두고 간 가방을 물끄러미 보면서 웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
“내가 너무 놀렸나?”  
“너무 놀렸죠, 너무.”  
난 실실 쪼개면서 조지아 옆에 가까이 섰다.   
“것 참, 부끄럼 많은 친구라니까.”  
“조심해요, 저러다 열 받아서 눈 돌아가면 조지아한테 욕도 할 거야.”  
“아미티지 씨가? 설마?”  
“진짜야. 저번에 운전 중에 내가 장난쳤다고 개같은 년이라고 했다고요.”  
나는 나를 두려움에 떨게 했던 리처드의 악행을 조지아에게 일러바쳤지만, 조지아는 내 편이 아니었다. 리처드 편이다.   
“네가 잘못했네, 제시. 운전 중엔 그러면 안 되지, 사고라도 나면 큰일이잖니.”  
“씨발.”  
“그런데 아미티지 씨도 너더러 그렇게 부르니?”  
“가끔요. 지 필요할 때만. 자다 깨서 목마른데 부엌까지 가기 귀찮으니까 나까지 깨워놓고는 자기야 나 물 좀, 그러고 밖에 비 와서 담배 사러 나가기 귀찮으니까 자기야, 담배 좀 사다 줄래? 그러고. 하여간 존나 얄미워요.”  
“아미티지 씨가 설마. 못 믿겠는걸!”  
대체 조지아가 리처드를 어떻게 생각하고 있는지 감도 잡히지 않는다. 아무래도 그래도 지구는 돈다, 수준의 확고한 믿음이라도 가진 것 같다. 갈릴레이는 저 말을 한 적도 없는데, 사람들은 그의 초상화에다 씌워놓고 찬양을 퍼붓고 있다.   
“조만간 내가 볼 기회를 만들어 줄게요. 케이트도 저년 실체를 알아야 해. 내가 장담하는 데 저 미친년이 진짜 여자였으면 조지아랑 케이트는 종일 리처드 욕만 할걸요?”  
“네가 그렇게까지 말하니까 궁금하구나. 정말 그런다고?”  
“얼굴에 속으면 안 돼. 다 가짜야. 거짓말은 좆도 못하는데 연기력으로 치면 오스카 주연상 수상감이라고.”  
“설마?”  
“아, 씨발 내 말은 존나 안 믿네! 진짜라니까!”  
“이 녀석이 또 버릇없이 소리를 질러!”  
“때리지 마! 아프다고요!”


	94. Chapter 94

좀 돌아다녔다고 배가 출출해졌다. 리처드가 돌아올 기미가 없어 조지아와 나는 우선 자리를 옮기기로 했다. 리즈 캐슬 안에는 레스토랑이 몇 개 있다. 장사 수완 더럽게 좋은 인간들이다. 그중에서 해자를 제대로 볼 수 있는 The Fairfax Restaurant라는 곳으로 갔는데, 꽤 괜찮은 선택이었다. 내부 인테리어가 옛날 느낌 물씬 나는 게 마음에 들었다. 너무 호화롭지도 않고 딱 적당했다. 오크로 만든 기둥이 서 있었는데, 옛날 농가 분위기를 풍겼다. 따뜻한 느낌을 주기도 했다. 한가하게 티타임 즐길 시간이다. 우리는 Cream Tea를 주문했다. 조지아는 스콘과 티로 주문했고, 나는 스콘과 커피를 주문했다. 리처드의 몫까지 미리 주문하려다가 분명 이 미친년이 단번에 여기까지 올 수 있을 리가 없으므로 시간이 꽤 걸릴 것 같아서 관뒀다. 대신에 리처드에게 조지아와 이곳에 있다고 메시지를 보냈는데 그래도 불안하다. 분명 전화가 올 것이다. 장담한다. 

비가 촉촉하게 내리는 밖은 정말 볼만했다. 유리창을 끼고 보니 흐린 하늘도 멋져 보였다. 안전장치는 이렇게 알량한 여유를 보장해준다. 분위기 있다는 뜻이다. 그리고 나는 평소에 그렇게 분위기를 즐기는 놈이 아니다. 난 어디까지나 실용적인 걸 선호하는 놈이다. 비가 이렇게 좆같이 내리는 날은 작업은 글러 먹고, 나가 노는 것도 글러 먹고, 낮잠 자기 좋은 날씨다. 안 자면 졸았다. 이렇게 말짱한 정신으로 비 오는 날을 즐기는 경우는 그리 많지 않다. 간만에 분위기를 타는 것도 나쁘지 않았다. 비가 많이 오면 빨래가 마르지 않는다고 늘 불만인 조지아도 오늘만은 괜찮은 눈치다.   
“그런데 웃기는 건 말이에요, 지 필요해서 써먹는 거 뻔히 알면서도 막상 들으면 좋아서 시키는 대로 한다는 거예요. 나 존나 멍청하지 않아? 당하고 산다니까.”  
주문한 메뉴가 나오고 커피를 마시면서 나는 조금 전에 하던 얘기를 마저 하기로 했다. 조지아는 이런 데 오니 평소와 달리 멋을 부렸다. 리처드처럼 조심스러운 손동작으로 찻잔을 가져갔다. 그러나 역시 몸에 밴 것은 아니라 퍽 불편해 보인다. 새끼손가락을 들어 올리며 조지아가 말끝도 올렸다.   
“그럼 누구도 손해 보는 건 아니잖니?”  
“그러게. 엄마가 알면 뭐라고 생각할까. 참, 조지아. 나 말이야 리처드랑 알고 지낸 지 반년이 지났는데 아직도 가족은 몰라요. 친구도 정말 친한 고향 친구들에게만 말했고. 학교 사람들은 어쩌다 알게 되었긴 했지만, 여긴 워낙 별의별 인간들이 다 있는데다 별로 알고 지낼 사람들도 아니라서 상관없고. 가족이 문제야. 아, 부모님은 모르시지만 동생이 알긴 알아요. 근데 걘 내가 장난치는 줄 알아요.”  
근래 나를 미치도록 침울하게 만드는 고민 두 가지가 있는데, 하나는 소식 없이 훌쩍 떠나버린 사치 갤러리고, 하나는 엄마다. 엄마는 두 가지를 한 번에 해낸다. 여자들은 이처럼 동시에 일 저지르는 걸 존나게 좋아한다. 안부 전화를 주고받을 때면 말문을 요즘 전시 소식은 없니? 일은 어떠니? 로 시작해서 마무리를 그래, 만나는 사람은 없어? 로 끝낸다. 나는 두 가지 다 대답할 말이 없으므로 아, 씨발 알아서 뭐하게. 됐어, 괜찮아, 잘 지내. 막돼먹은 놈처럼 지껄이고 전화를 끊는다. W 교수와는 요즘 통 얘기를 나누지 않는다. 인사야 하고, 일이야 하지만 전처럼 살갑진 않다. 확실히 그와 내 사이는 좀 변한 것 같다. 나야 차라리 이쪽이 홀가분하긴 하다. 전시만 날아가지 않기를 바란다. 나도 이제 괜찮게 살고 싶다. 그럴싸한 놈이 되고 싶다. 돈도 많이 벌고, 능력 있어서 남 뒤치다꺼리하는 짓 관두고 싶다. 사람이 돈이 없고 쪼들리면 마음도 팍팍해진다. 난 내가 좆도 가진 게 없고 제대로 하는 일도 없으니까 내가 아는 가장 약한 사람 건드리며 괴롭힌 개새끼다. 씨발, 나는 그년이 내가 이렇게 해도 종이처럼 견디며 진득하게 내게 남아주리라고 자만하며 그랬다. 가위를 들지 않았다고 해서 종이가 멀쩡한 건 아닌데. 눈이 퉁퉁 붓도록 울었으니 당연히 젖어서 우글우글 다 일어났을 텐데. 팍팍한 마음이 불처럼 끓는다. 속에다 꾹꾹 집어 삼켜놓고 나는 엄마에게 어떻게 말을 꺼낼 것인지 고민했다.   
“그래? 집에선 너 만나는 사람 있다는 것도 아예 모르시고?”  
“응, B랑 헤어지고 여태 혼자 지내는 줄 알아요.”  
“B랑 헤어진 것도 이제야 반년 째잖아? 겨우 반년밖에 안 지났는데 벌써 만나는 사람 없냐고 집에서 얘기가 나와?”  
“……조지아, 사춘기 이후로 나는 여자가 없던 적이 없어.”  
“자랑이다, 이 녀석아.”  
조지아는 나를 또 한 대 쥐어박으려고 했다. 이번에는 내가 약삭빠르게 피했다.   
“내가 좀 잘났지. 하여튼 그래서 말인데, 우리 엄만 보수적인 사람이거든요. 대놓고 동성애에 대해서 질병이니 죄악이니 어쩌니 그런 소린 안 하지만 좋게도 생각 안 한단 말이에요. 오히려 꺼리는 쪽이야. 근데 나 이제 진짜 진지하게 리처드랑 만난단 말이에요. 리처드는 어떨지 몰라도 나는 그래요.”  
찻잔을 두 손으로 그러쥐며 조지아는 고개를 끄덕였다.   
“뭐가 고민인지 알겠어. 말하기 힘들지?”  
난 바로 대답하지 못했다.

커피잔을 반이나 비우고서야 나는 다시 조지아에게 말문을 열 수 있었다. 이상하게 온몸이 덜덜 떨렸다. 손이 축축해졌다. 그런데 입은 바싹 말랐다. 조지아야 내가 리처드와 어떻게 만나는지 대강 알고 있고, 마음 터놓을 수 있는 사람인데도 그랬다. 난 잘못한 게 없다. 떳떳하다. 그런데도 죄를 지은 것처럼 겁이 났다. 심증과 확증은 다르다. 말하지 않을 때와 말하고 난 뒤 역시 다르다. 말로 매듭지어놓지 않는다면, 언제든 그런 적 없다고 잡아떼면 그만이지만 매듭지어 버리면 끊든지 태우든지 둘 중 하나다. 그리고 그 매듭은 내 목을 조를 수도 있다. 눈이 튀어나올 것 같았다.   
“조지아라면 어떨 것 같아요? 아들이 같은 남자와 진지하게 만난다고 말하면요?”  
학교 다닐 때 알음알음 동성애자로 소문난 애들이 있었다. 남자애도 있었고, 여자애도 있었다. 양쪽 다 그리 좋지 않게 끝났다. 한 번은 큰일이 난 적도 있었다. 어떤 애가 화장실에 끌려가서 한 학년 위의 상급생에게 안 좋은 일을 당했다. 그 일은 믿을 수 없게도 쉬쉬하며 넘어갔다. 피해자가 학교를 그만두었다. 뒤에 듣기로는 그 애는 정신과 상담을 받았다고 했다. 받아야 할 놈은 내 생각엔 나쁜 짓을 저지른 개새낀데도. 내가 생각하는 가장 추악한 말이 하나 있는데, 레즈비언더러 남자를 몰라서 그런다고 남자를 알면 생각이 달라질 거라고 말하는 씹새끼들이 있다. 주로 볼 것도 없는 좆 달고 다니는 새끼일수록 대가리에 든 게 그 짓거리뿐이어서 지껄이길 몹시 좋아한다. 그런데 말이다, 사실 그렇게는 생각했지만 난 그 모든 게 나와는 무관하고 먼 얘기처럼 느껴졌었다. 저런 사람들도 있구나, 힘들겠네, 고작 그게 다였다. 내 친구 클라이브가 양성애자였지만 그 녀석이야 워낙 별종이고 거리낄 것 없는 놈이라 아예 인간 외의 카테고리에 두고 있어서 가까운 사이임에도 불구하고 그다지 문제가 심각하게 다가오지 않았는데 막상 내가 남자를 만나니까 모든 게 겁난다. 정말이다. 엄마한테 어떻게 말할지 고민하다가 밥이 안 넘어간 적도 있다. 씨발, 에이미는 절대 믿지 못하겠지. 

사람들은 소모한다. 흥밋거리로, 예술로, 매체에다 적당한 소스로, 심각한 사회적 문제로, 소모하나 가지려고 하지 않는다. 자, 손을 떼고 뒤로 물러나서 멋진 걸 보았습니다! 이만 합시다, 박수를 보내드리겠습니다. 이러고 집에 간다. 왜냐면 내 일이 아니니까. 그럴싸해 보이는 남의 고통이니까, 보기에는 존나게 끝내주니까. 사람은 누구나 극적이고 싶어 하는 몹쓸 구석이 있으니까. 난 철저한 주변인이었다. 인정하고, 이해하되 내 일은 아니다. 영역구분을 확실히 해두고 살았다. 섹스야 술 먹고 처음 만난 여자와도 어쩌다 할 수 있으니, 리처드와 섹스한 것도 술김에 일을 저질렀다고 치고 넘어가면 그만이지만, 만나는 횟수가 늘고, 같이 지내는 시간이 길어지고, 점점 더 서로 어떤 사람인지 알게 되고, 이제는 여전히 그년만 보면 미치게 꼴리는데도 불구하고 섹스 안 해도 좋으니 그저 얼굴 보고 같이 있었으면 좋겠다는 생각이 들자 내 영역구분 표지판은 박살 났다. 언제나 얼른 발 빼려고 한 발을 밖에다 걸쳐두고 만나다가 리처드 만나면서 내가 지금까지 만났던 모든 여자와 그랬던 것처럼 봐줄 만한 거, 못 봐줄 만한 거 다 보여주고 보고 나니까 이제 연애가 현실로 다가왔다. 그는 여전히 내 판타지를 충족시켜주는 사람이지만 동시에 현실이 되었다. 

내가 손을 떨고 있다는 걸 눈치채고 조지아가 슬며시 내 손등 위에 자신의 손을 겹쳤다. 조지아는 나보다 나이가 많다. 그것도 훨씬 많다. 리처드보다 많고, 나의 부모님보다도 많다. 쭈글쭈글한 손은 따뜻했고 나를 타이르듯이 내 손등을 문질렀다. 그래도 내가 손을 떨자 이제 조지아는 손을 꽉 쥐면서 내게 되물었다.   
“아들이 있어야 그런 고민하지, 에드워드가 죽은 게 언젠데 그래?”  
“에드워드 말고, 만약에 말이야. 내가 조지아 아들이라 치고.”  
“난 너 같은 아들 둔 적 없어.”  
“아, 좀. 난 진지하다니까. 말 돌리지 말고, 응?”  
“살아만 있어주면 뭔들 안 고맙겠니? 별 탈 없이 건강하고 잘 지낸다면야, 자식이 좋다는데 내가 무슨 말을 하겠어?”  
“정말 그럴 것 같아요?”  
“그래.”  
용기를 내서 엄마에게 할 말을 조지아에게 대신했다.   
“엄마, 나 요즘 진지하게 만나는 사람 있는데 남자야. 나 남자 만나.”  
죽을 것 같다. 존나 바보 같은 생각이지만 나도 화장실에 끌려가면 어쩌지, 그런 생각이 들었다. 걔는 이가 부러지고 머리가 찢어졌다. 갈비뼈도 부러졌다. 그런데 학교를 떠나야만 했다. 그 불쌍한 자식 어머니는 자기 아들이 정신병자라고 생각했다. 아버지도 마찬가지였다. 하지만 내가 제일 두려운 건 화장실에 끌려가서 개같은 짓 당하는 것도 아니고, 엄마가 날 정신병자 취급하는 것도 아니었다. 엄마가 실없이 살아온 내가 또 실없는 소리 한다고 생각하고 대수롭지 않게 넘겨버리는 게 제일 두려웠다. 내가 또 장난친다고 믿을 것이다. 장난이 아닌데. K, 장난이 아니야. 처음엔 가벼운 마음이었던 건 사실이지만 어느새 난 목을 맬 정도로 진지해졌어. 그럴 수밖에 없잖아. 내가 지금 어떻게 먹고사는 줄 알아? 내 얘기를 하면서 먹고 살아. 내 우울한 천사 얘기를 하면서 돈을 벌어. 통장 잔액 하나 없이 떠난 천사는 자긴 갖지도 못한 돈을 내게 줬다고. 지금 난 그때는 상상할 수 없을 만큼 많은 돈을 벌었어……. 여하튼 그러니까 난 누구에게도 그다지 믿음직한 놈이 아니다. 씨발, 잘못 살았다. 사람 인생에도 리셋 버튼이 있었으면 좋겠다. 있다면 난 수백, 수천 번 누를 것이다. 몸이 뻣뻣하게 굳기 시작해서 나는 주먹을 쥐었다가 폈다. 그걸 몇 번 반복해도 속이 답답해서 목을 돌리고 땀이 진득하게 배어 나오는 손을 마구 문지르고 손목도 잡아 빼고, 손가락 관절도 빼서 우드득 소리 나게 했다. 내가 병신처럼 그러고 있으니까 조지아는 도리어 웃었다. 아마도 내가 불안해서 어쩔 줄 몰라 하니까 일부러 그러는 것 같다.   
“뭐 하는 사람인데? 언제부터 만났어? 어떤 사람이니?”  
나는 퍽 마음이 놓였다. 한숨과 함께 조지아를 따라 웃으면서 대답했다.   
“발레 댄서였어. 작년 여름부터 만났고 존나 착하고 예뻐. 그래서 바보 같아.”  
조지아는 깜짝 놀랐다.   
“아미티지 씨 무용수였어? 어쩐지 사람이 몸가짐이 우아하더라.”  
나도 놀랐다.   
“뭐야, 여태 몰랐어요? 둘이 친하잖아.”  
“은근히 비밀이 많은 사람이라고, 친절하고 살가운 성격이긴 하지만 자기 얘긴 거의 안 해. 나는 여태 아미티지 씨 나이도 모른다, 얘.”  
손사래를 치며 조지아가 말했다.   
“서른여섯. 생일 지나면 서른일곱.”  
“젊구먼, 만날 저 나이 많다고 그래서 마흔이라도 넘은 줄 알았지.”  
“조지아한텐 누군들 안 젊겠어?”  
“이 몹쓸 녀석이 또!”  
“어, 잠깐만. 조지아, 리처드 전화 왔어요.”

오늘은 우연과 간만에라는 말을 기대할 수 있는 날이었다. 평소에 눈치 없고 타이밍 거지 같은 리처드가 알맞게 전화를 걸어왔다.  
\- 에이단.  
리처드 목소리는 풀이 죽어 있었다.   
“어디야? 난 네가 죽었나 했다. 하도 안 와서.”  
\- 얼굴이 계속 화끈거려서 좀 식히느라. 그런데 스탠포드 부인과 너 대체 어디 있어? The Fairfax Restaurant? 이런 곳도 있어?  
“내가 너 그럴 줄 알았다, 멍청한 년아.”  
이제는 짜증 섞인 목소리로 리처드가 내게 물었다.  
\- 대체 두 사람 지금 어디 있는 거야?  
“너 길 잃어서 전화했지?”  
\- 응, 아까 왔던 길도 못 찾아가겠어.  
“데리러 갈게, 넌 어딘데?”  
\- 음, 그러니까, 응, 잠시만. 전화 끊지 마. 여기가 어디냐면……The Queen's Room.  
“용케도 지 같은 데는 잘 찾아가요, 기다려. 데리러 갈게.”  
조지아에게 리처드를 데리고 오겠다고 말하고 자리에서 일어났다. 다녀오렴, 천천히 와도 괜찮아. 커피 스푼을 빙글빙글 돌리며 조지아가 짓궂게 말했다.

다시 리즈 캐슬 안으로 들어가서 리처드를 찾았다. 리즈 캐슬은 마지막 주인인 Lady Baillie의 취향이 반영된 덕분인지 전체적으로 차분한 색채로 꾸며져 있었지만, 여왕의 방만큼은 달랐다. 여왕이 쓰던 방치곤 간소하긴 했지만 짙은 녹색 벽지와 빨간색 침구가 눈에 확 들어올 정도로 화려했다. 특히나 오늘처럼 흐린 날씨에 이런 색깔은 더 잘 들어온다. 여왕의 침대를 보고 있던 리처드가 내 발소리를 듣고 천천히 등을 돌렸다. 분명 또 길을 잃었다는 좌절감과 함께 영영 미아가 되는 건 아닐지 쓸데없는 걱정을 하며 겁을 잔뜩 집어먹고 있을 텐데 그런 기색이 전혀 없다. 겉으로 보기에 그는 언제나 차분하고 여유롭다. 그리고 리처드는 언제나 내 발소리를 알았다. 그래서 그를 놀라게 해주고 싶어도 매번 실패했었다. Your Majesty. 그의 앞에 한쪽 무릎을 꿇고 손을 가져와 손등에 입 맞추며 말했다. 리처드는 이제야 마음이 놓였는지 딱딱하게 굳어있던 얼굴이 스르르 풀렸다. 그리고 내 얼굴을 가볍게 찰싹 쳤다. 이제 왔구나, 빈정대지 마. 나 하마터면 울 뻔 했어. 여기 너무 커. 만약 리처드를 루이 14세 시절 베르사이유 궁에서 살라고 떠민다면 일주일 내로 자살할 것 같다. 우선 당시에 위생상태를 리처드 같은 인간이 견딜 수 있을 리 없다. 그나마 마음 맞는 마담 퐁파두르와 포도주로 손을 씻으며 악취의 진원지인 루이 14세를 피해서 도망 다닐 것이다. 두 번째, 넓은 궁전에서 길 찾다 지쳐서 그만 살길 택할 것이다. 하지만 나는 존나 잘살 것이라고 자신한다. 그 잘난 새끼들이 불러만 준다면 말이다. 일어나서 무릎을 털고 리처드를 방에서 데리고 나왔다. 축축하게 젖은 얼굴이 유달리 새빨갰다.   
“아직도 부끄럽냐? 얼굴 빨갛다.”  
“응, 화끈거려. 세수도 했는데.”  
볼을 잔뜩 부풀리고 바람을 불어 빼고는 리처드가 쑥스러운 표정을 지으며 웃었다.   
“혹시 열나는 거 아니야?”  
“뭐? 잘 모르겠는걸.”  
혹시나 싶어서 리처드의 이마에 손을 가져갔는데 지독히도 뜨거웠다. 아까 비 맞고 캡틴 아메리카 놀이를 하는 게 아니었다. 기어이 이 난리가 났다. 난 리처드가 멀쩡하게 서 있는 게 신기했다. 리처드는 은근히 무디다. 통증에 무디다. 어지간히 아픈 걸로는 아프다는 말도 하지 않는다. 나라면 존나 죽는다고 엄살을 피울 것도 꾹 참고 견딘다. 특히 열나는 건 더 잘 참았다. 우울한 사람 고질병인지, 운동 부족이라 그런 건지, 늙은이답게 만성 피로라도 시달리는 건지 걸핏하면 오르는 게 열이니까 미열을 비염처럼 달고 살았다.   
“야, 너 열나네. 존나 뜨거워. 괜찮아?”  
“응, 아무렇지도 않아.”  
살짝 풀린 눈으로 리처드가 나를 보며 고개를 저었다.   
“못 믿겠다. 거짓말하지 말고 솔직하게 말해.”  
“조금 어지러워. 하지만 그것뿐이야, 정말 아무렇지도 않아.”  
“좆까, 병신아. 일단 조지아에게 내가 말할 테니까 우리 먼저 방에 들어가 있자. 쉬다가 괜찮아지면 저녁 먹을 때 조지아랑 다시 보고.”  
“그래도 스탠포드 부인과 함께 온 건데, 여기까지 와서 혼자 다니시게 하기 그런걸. 난 정말 괜찮아. 괜찮으니까 계속 구경하자.”  
“내가 안 괜찮아. 그리고 조지아는 우리 중에서 제일 강해. 존나 세다고. 걱정할 거 하나도 없어.”  
갑자기 리처드가 혀를 찼다. 눈을 감고 고개를 절레절레 저으며 내 팔을 잡았다. 그리고 쓸쓸한 얼굴로 입을 열었다.   
“티나, 나이 든 사람은 산전수전 다 겪어서 뭐든 아는 것 같고 강해 보이지만 실은 약하고 외롭다고. 어린애보다도 더 외로움을 타.”  
“그거 네 얘기냐?”  
“응…….”  
뭐가 불만인지 인상을 찌푸리면서 리처드는 마지못해 대답했다. 입술이 얇아서 그러고 있으니 존나 귀여웠다. 그래서 그의 볼을 꼬집었다.   
“귀여워라, 그랬어? 외로웠어? 또 시무룩하네.”  
“꼬집지 마.”  
죽 잡아당기니까 신경질 내며 내 손등을 쳤다.   
“걱정하지 마, 조지아는 존나 아무하고나 친해질 수 있으니까 우리 이러고 있는 사이에 벌써 아는 사람 생겼을 거야. 심심할 틈이 없는 사람이라고.”  
그래도 그렇지, 남 걱정이나 여유 있게 하는 그의 팔짱을 끼고 The Fairfax Restaurant로 돌아왔다. 가는 길에도 비가 내렸다. 난 입고 있던 옷을 벗어 비를 피하고자 머리 위로 높게 들었다. 이미 젖어서 축 처진 옷이 죽은 해파리처럼 흐느적거렸다. 소매가 내 얼굴을 때리기까지 했다. 리처드, 허리 좀 숙여봐. 너 키가 존나 커서 팔 떨어질 것 같아. 그러자 피식 웃더니 리처드는 내 옷을 가져가 자기가 들었다. 손끝으로 가볍게 쥐고 나를 내려다본다. 젖은 옷이 빗방울을 아래로 떨어뜨렸고, 옷 사이로 보이는 열이 올라 발갛게 달아오른 리처드의 얼굴은 이상하게 예뻤다. 나쁘지 않게 예뻤다.

조지아는 따로 음식을 주문하진 않았지만, 리처드의 몫을 남겨놓고 우릴 기다리고 있었다. 조지아의 얼굴에 화색이 돈다. 나이 든 사람이 저러고 있으면 진짜 멋있다. 그 사람 살아온 삶 만큼 묵직한 분위기가 감도는데 말을 잊어버리고 만다. 근사한 모자를 무릎 위에 올려놓은 조지아는 우릴 보자마자 손을 흔들었다. 그러다 곧 리처드의 얼굴을 보더니 눈치 빠른 여자는 리처드에게 어디 안 좋으냐고 물어왔다. 난 조지아에게 자초지종을 설명했고 리처드는 내내 정말 전 괜찮아요, 난 괜찮은데 에이단, 그 말만 반복하다가 내가 코를 꼬집으니까 화난 표정을 지으며 입을 다물었다. 조지아가 리처드의 뜨거운 이마를 직접 짚어봄으로써 얘기는 일단락되었다. 리처드는 더는 개소리 못 했다.   
“아이고, 세상에. 이마가 아주 불덩이네, 불덩이야. 아까 비 맞더니 결국 감기 걸렸나 봐? 괜찮아요? 차라도 마셔요, 몸 좀 녹이게.”  
조지아가 식어서 미지근해진 찻잔을 리처드의 앞으로 밀어주며 호들갑을 떨었다. 남이 보면 호들갑 떨 만큼 뜨겁긴 했지만, 리처드는 담담하게 말했다.   
“아니요, 그런 거 아니에요. 그냥 오랜만에 밖에 나왔더니 좀 피곤해서 그런 것뿐이에요. 정말 괜찮습니다.”  
그러자 조지아가 나를 흘겨보며 내 탓을 했다.   
“제시 저 녀석은 하여튼.”  
“조지아, 내가 저년더러 비 맞자고 한 거 아니거든? 저년이 나 꼬셨단 말이에요.”  
억울해서 내가 목소리를 높이니까 조지아는 또 얼굴을 늙은 퍼그처럼 만들면서 혀를 찼다.  
“입을 아주 꿰매버려야 해, 말버릇 좀 봐.”  
우리의 실랑이를 잠자코 지켜보며 미지근한 찻잔을 입에 가져가진 않고 단지 손으로 감싸고 있던 리처드가 뜬금없는 말을 했다.  
“전 좋아요.”  
“뭐라고요? 제시 저 녀석이 저따위로 말하는 게 좋다고?”  
조지아와 나는 둘 다 놀라서 리처드만 쳐다봤다. 리처드는 살포시 웃으면서 고개를 끄덕였다. 확실히 간드러진 웃음이다. 보고 있으면 온몸이 흐물흐물하게 녹는 것 같다.  
“네, 재밌어요.”  
“씨발, 내 편이 여기 있었네. 사랑해 자기야.”  
일부러 조지아 보라고 리처드를 끌어안으면서 조지아처럼 호들갑을 떨었는데 리처드가 싸늘한 표정을 지으면서 나를 매정하게 밀어냈다.   
“그렇게 부르지 마. 짜증 나.”  
“또 정색한다, 시발년.”  
“정말이지 나는 아미티지 씨가 이 녀석이 뭐가 좋다고 만나는지 모르겠어. 입 험하지, 담배는 죽어라고 피우지, 걸핏하면 술 먹고 주사 부리지.”  
리처드는 이번에도 귀를 의심할 말을 했다.  
“착해서요, 에이단은 정말 좋은 사람이에요.”  
이제는 내 얼굴이 화끈거린다. 손으로 부채질하며 열이 오른 얼굴을 식혔다.  
“잠시만, 나 부끄러워서 죽고 싶어졌어.”  
나를 빤히 보며 리처드가 묻는다.   
“왜 그래? 내가 말실수했어?”  
“아니, 아니. 낯간지러워서.”  
내 손을 잡으며 리처드는 상냥하게 말했다.   
“정말이야, 넌 좋은 사람이야 티나. 같이 있으면 즐겁고 행복해.”  
부끄러워서 죽고 싶었다.   
“아, 내가 존나 잘못했어. 미안해, 안 깝칠게. 그만해.”  
“제시가 저렇게 꼼짝 못 하는 건 처음 보네, 임자 만났구먼.”  
시뻘겋게 익은 내가 조지아 눈에도 우스웠는지 조지아는 자신의 근사한 모자로 내 얼굴을 식혀줬다. 난 겸연쩍었다. 약간 눈물도 고였다. 저년은 자존심도 없나, 불과 얼마 전까지만 해도 내가 자기 속을 다 긁어놨는데 저런 말이 나올까. 

리즈 캐슬엔 숙박시설도 있다. 돈 지랄 하고 싶으면 260파운드 주고 Maiden’s Tower에서 하룻밤 자면 되고, 적당히 돈 쓰고 싶으면 The Stable Courtyard Bedrooms에서 하룻밤 보내면 된다. 이것도 그리 싼 편은 아니다. 90파운드부터 시작한다. 조지아와의 리즈 캐슬 행은 갑작스러운 일이라 분명 괜찮은 방은 물론이고 방 자체를 구하기가 힘들었을 텐데 리처드는 대단하다. 용케도 조지아의 방까지 잡았다. 어떻게 했냐고 내가 물으니까 어깨를 으쓱해 보이면서 웃기만 했다. 그리고 자신의 모바일을 쌀쌀맞게 내려다보더니 때로는 필요악도 있는 법이지, 의미심장한 말을 하면서 제 팔짱을 꼈다. 260파운드씩이나 하는 방은 아무래도 스탠포드 부인이 부담스럽겠지? 내심 사치를 부리고 싶었던 리처드는 조지아를 염두에 두어 허영심을 포기하고 The Stable Courtyard Bedrooms로 방을 잡았다. 우리가 하룻밤 지낼 곳은 체크무늬 커튼이 달린 전망 좋은 방이었다. 문을 열자마자 큼직한 더블베드가 있었고, 바로 옆에는 작은 탁자가 있었다. 벽에는 TV도 있다. 살았다. 밤새 TV 없으면 난 못 견딜 테니까. 따뜻한 느낌 감도는 색조로 깔끔하게 마감된 화장대 하나가 창문 바로 옆에 있었는데, 정사각형 방 옆으로 복도처럼 좁게 공간이 터 있어서 거기에 붙어 있다. 욕실로 들어가는 입구엔 소파 하나도 있다. 그쪽 벽면에는 서랍 하나도 있었다. 리처드는 들어오자마자 짐 정리 할 서랍과 공간부터 살폈고 나는 커튼을 걷고 창가에 바짝 붙어 밖을 구경했다. 하얀색 격자무늬 창밖으로 나무와 길이 트여 있어 보기 시원했다. 소파를 창가 쪽으로 붙여 놨다. 그리고 푹신한 그 위에 올라가 앉았다.   
“방 괜찮아?”  
짐을 풀며 리처드가 물었다.  
“존나 좋아. 밖에 경치 끝내준다.”  
“마음에 든다니 다행이네.”  
“너 열나는 건 좀 어때?”  
“벌써 내린 것 같아.”  
“진짜?”  
“응.”  
“어디 봐.”  
“봐, 정말 내렸어.”  
바닥에 쪼그려 앉아 리처드가 짐을 풀던 손을 멈추고 눈을 지그시 감으며 얼굴을 내밀었다. 나는 소파에서 내려와 그에게 천천히 다가갔다. 그리고 두 손으로 리처드의 얼굴을 감쌌다. 아직 뜨거웠다. 허리를 숙여 리처드의 이마에 입 맞추고 느리게 무릎을 땅에 대고 그의 콧등을 훑었다. 리처드가 입술을 벌렸다. 그의 입술에 파고들려는데 리처드가 환기를 시킨답시고 열어놓은 문틈 사이로 조지아가 고개를 빼꼼 내밀고 존나 토 나오게도 흐뭇하게 미소 짓고 있었다. 내가 리처드를 도로 놓아주니까 조지아가 손을 저으면서 말했다.   
“어이쿠, 미안. 내가 눈치가 없었네, 나 신경 쓰지 말고 마저 하렴.”  
마저 하긴 무슨, 텄다. 분위기 다 깼다. 기분이 갑자기 팍 나빠져서 나는 짜증스럽게 조지아에게 말했다.  
“됐거든?”  
“그럼 제시, 잠깐 나랑 얘기 좀 할래?”  
“그래요.”  
자리에서 일어나 먼지를 털고 뻐근한 어깨를 돌렸다. 조지아가 나를 문 쪽으로 잡아당기며 내 등 뒤에 있는 리처드에게 말했다.   
“아미티지 씨, 미안하지만 제시 좀 빌려 갈게요.”  
“예, 얼마든지요. 그렇게 하세요.”  
리처드는 다시 짐을 풀며 대답했다. 난 존나게 짜증 나서 미칠 것 같은데 아무렇지도 않아 보였다. 너, 씨발 내가 이렇게 가도 존나 아무렇지도 않아? 그냥 가려니 억울해서 따지니까 리처드는 입술을 꾹 다물며 얄밉게도 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고 말했다. 응, 어서 가. 내 앞에서 사라져. 조지아가 내 등을 때리며 존나 웃었다.


	95. Chapter 95

멀리 가지 않았다. 조지아와 나는 복도에서 못다 한 얘기를 나누었다. 처음에 조지아는 머뭇거렸다. 왜, 무슨 얘기 하려고 그래요? 내가 조르니까 힘겹게 입을 열었다.   
“아까 하던 얘기 말인데, 나중에 말할 기회가 생겨서 어머니께 솔직하게 털어놓더라도 너무 큰 기대는 하지 말렴. 어머니 반응이 안 좋으시더라도 너무 실망하지 말고. 나야 네 어머니 직접 만난 적이 없어서 잘은 모르겠다만 좋은 분이라고 생각한다. 아마 심하게 화를 내신다면 그건 네 걱정이 되어서 일 거야. 녹록한 세상이 아니잖니, 나만 해도 지금은 아들딸 모두 죽고 없으니 그 애들 살아만 있으면 뭔들 못 받아주겠어 하지만, 막상 그 애들이 살아있다면 다를지도 몰라. 내 자식들이잖아. 세상 눈총받으며 살 거 생각하니 나라도 화부터 낼 것 같아.”  
그리고 조지아는 눈을 질끈 감아 버렸다. 나는 짠했다. 변변찮아서 조지아를 피해 다니던 때가 갑자기 미안해졌다. 조지아의 얼굴에 내 그림자가 구불구불하게 꼬였다. 여태 눈감고 있는 조지아의 어깨를 두 손으로 그러쥐며 나는 말했다.  
“응, 알았어요. 조지아 말대로 할게.”  
눈을 뜨며 조지아는 짠하게 웃는다. 백내장 낀 눈이 오늘따라 마음 아프다.   
“그래, 주제넘은 말 같아서 걱정했는데 들어주니 고맙구나.”  
“주제넘긴 뭐가, 진짜 고마워. 진짜. 조지아 없으면 내가 어떻게 살까?”  
사람 손이 존나 대단한 게 부둥켜안은 것을 풀리지 않도록 단단하게 묶을 수 있다. 내가 자신을 끌어안자 조지아는 내 웃옷을 잡으며 나를 더 꽉 끌어안았다.   
“아무튼, 고민거리 있으면 혼자 앓지 말고 말해. 내가 괜히 오래 살았겠어?”  
“그 말 후회하지 마요. 나 존나게 귀찮게 할 테니까.”  
“얼마든지. 그럼 어서 들어가 봐.”  
“응, 이따 봐요. 오랜만에 나왔다고 신나서 아무 데나 다니지 말고 조심해서 돌아다녀, 세상 무섭다.”  
“어이구, 너나 잘해. 그럼 이따 보자.”   
하지만 조지아는 두 번 다시 내가 자신을 귀찮게 할 기회를 주지 않았다. 침침하게 세상을 보는 그 눈으로 이제는 밝은 세상을 본다. 천국은 조지아 같은 사람을 위해서 있다. 조지아는 이제는 혼자가 아니다. 내가 집적대고 싶을 만큼 끝내주는 모습으로 챙이 넓은 근사한 모자를 쓰고 가족과 아주 잘 살고 있다. 난 조지아 딸에게 편지를 썼다. 이제 술은 적당히 마셔요. 높은 데 올라가지 말고. 

조지아와 대화를 끝내고 방으로 돌아오니 리처드는 아직 짐을 정리하고 있었다. 가방 안에 미묘하게 구겨진 옷가지가 마음에 들지 않는지 소파에 앉아서 처음부터 전부 다시 개고 있었다.   
“나 왔다, 리치.”  
내가 들어오니 그리 달갑지 않은 눈치로 맞이했다. 나는 집안일은 하나부터 열까지 방해만 되니까 예상하지 못한 반응은 아니다. 나를 최대한 일거리에서 떨어뜨려 놓으려고 리처드는 욕실을 가리키며 말한다.   
“벌써 왔어? 먼저 씻을래?”  
“벌써 라니, 쌍년아. 존나 얄밉네. 넌? 같이 안 씻고?”  
“나 이거 정리 좀 하려고.”  
셔츠를 탁탁 털어 구김살 하나 없이 펴고는 리처드는 자기 콧잔등엔 주름을 만들었다. 나는 리처드 옆에 다가가서 바닥에 털썩 주저앉았다. 그리고 옷가지 하나를 주워들어 개면서 말했다.  
“하여간 더럽게 까다롭다니까. 도와줄게.”  
“응?”  
놀란 눈치다. 리처드가 먼저 개어 놓은 옷 위에다 내가 갠 옷을 올려놓았다.  
“같이 하자.”  
“응? 응, 그래.”  
리처드는 그리 나쁜 기분은 아닌 것 같다. 말은 따로 하지 않았지만, 얼굴을 붉히며 간질간질하게 웃었다. 같이 옷을 개니까 기분이 이상했다. 꼭 같이 사는 것 같았다. 정말. 여긴 집도 아니고, 우린 같이 살지도 않는데 몇 년 전부터 함께 살며 여느 때와 다름없는 하루를 보내는 것처럼 조용하고 편했다. 옷소매를 접으며 나는 익숙함이 주는 안정감이 무엇인지 처음으로 절실히 느꼈다. 그건 결코 지루하고 따분한 것이 아니었다. 코가 시큰거리는 느낌이었다. 버릇대로 입술을 깨물며 옷을 개는 데 열중하고 있는 리처드를 몰래 훔쳐보니 이 사람과 앞으로도 이렇게 하루를 보냈으면 하는 생각이 들었다. 더는 새로울 것 없는 얼굴과 목소리와 손이 주는 차분함이 피가 거꾸로 솟는 새로움보다 간절해졌다. 그런 거 있지 않은가. 모든 걸 다 태워버리는 뜨거운 불길이 사그라지고 손으로 안을 수 있는 미열 같은, 누구도 다치지 않을 단지 따스한 온기 말이다. 더는 불길처럼 눈이 멀 정도로 일렁이지 않지만 오래도록 껴안을 수 있다. 그것도 잠시였다. 리처드는 내가 갠 옷이 마음에 들지 않는지 인상을 찌푸리며 그러게 그냥 씻으랬잖아, 얄미운 소릴 하며 도로 자기가 갰다. 난 리처드가 두 번 일 하지 않도록 그가 어떻게 옷을 개는지 눈여겨봤다. 그래도 손쓰는 건 그럭저럭 할 줄 안다. 몇 번 버벅거리며 헤매니까 리처드만큼은 아니어도 리처드가 다시 손대지 않아도 괜찮을 만큼 옷을 갤 수 있었다. 옷을 다 갠 다음에는 서랍을 비워 차곡차곡 집어넣고 갖고 온 잡동사니 같은 물건들을 정리했다. 대부분 리처드 화장품이랑 약이었다. 그건 내가 손댈 수 없다. 리처드처럼 완벽하게 정면을 보도록 할 자신이 없다. 바닥에 구르고 있는 약병을 들어 짤랑짤랑 소리 나게 흔들며 나는 리처드에게 물었다.   
“리치, 넌 간지러운 말 잘도 하면서 왜 자기야 소린 그렇게 싫어하냐?”  
내게 약병을 건네받으며 리처드는 쑥스러워했다.  
“왜라니, 당연한걸. 너무 염치없잖아.”  
“뭐가?”  
“너랑 나랑 나이 차이가 몇 살인데……. 난 십 년 전에도 성인이었지만 넌 십 년 전엔, 으, 상상하니 더 부끄럽다. 내가 너무 나쁜놈 같아. 이게 뭐하는 짓이야, 어린애 데리고.”  
혀를 내두르며 말하는 리처드에게 나는 장난을 치고 싶어졌다. 그래서 리처드가 가장 시끄러울 때를 일부러 과장되게 흉내 냈다.  
“지랄, 애새끼한테 밤마다 못 하는 게 없으면서. 아, 에이단, 거기, 거기, 응, 좀 더, 아, 좋아, 아, 나 미칠 것 같아…….”  
그러자 리처드는 얼굴을 싸늘하게 굳히며 약병을 내려놓고 날 욕실로 떠밀었다.   
“너 필요 없어, 나 혼자 할 수 있으니까 들어가서 씻기나 해.”  
존나 무서운 얼굴이었다. 당장 살인이라도 저지를 것 같았다. 리처드가 날 한 대 칠까 봐 겁나서 슬쩍 뒤로 몸을 빼고 나는 버텼다. 그럴 수밖에 없었다. 리처드한테 맞으면 존나 아프다. 저번에 내가 장난치니까 부끄러워하며 팔을 마구 휘젓는 리처드가 존나 귀여워 보여서 옆구리를 계속 간질였다가 바동대는 리처드 팔꿈치에 명치를 맞았는데 일 분 동안 숨을 쉴 수 없었다. 그리고 오 분 동안 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 리처드는 그때 내가 죽는 줄 알고 겁이 났다고 했다. 나도 내가 죽는 줄 알았었다. 나는 리처드가 사람 목숨 쉽게 오락가락하게 할 수 있는 위협적인 사람이란 걸 종종 까먹는다. 리처드도 까먹는다. 모르고 산다.   
“싫어, 씨발년아. 나도 정리할 거야.”  
한사코 욕실로 들어가지 않으려는 나를 리처드는 끝내 포기했다. 손을 털고 화장대 위를 마저 정리하며 시큰둥하게 말한다.   
“마음대로 해.”  
“왜 또 그래? 기분 안 좋아 보이는데, 뭐가 마음에 안 들어? 뭐가 문젠데? 말해 봐.”  
이제야 도와주겠다고 생색내는 내가 문젠가 싶었다. 리처드는 단호하게 고개를 저었다.   
“아무 문제 없어.”  
그가 정말 그런 이유에서 얼굴을 찌푸렸다고 해도 나는 할 말이 없다. 그를 탓할 수도 없다. 방치는 내가 지겹게 그를 대한 방법 중 하나기 때문이다. 그가 나를 어떻게 생각할까? 웃기는 쓰레기라고 생각하지 않을까? 만회할 시간은 충분히 있다고 생각했다.   
“나 때문에 그래?”  
무어라 말을 하려다 리처드는 다시 입을 다물어 버렸다. 그리고 말을 돌렸다.   
“나중에 말해줄게.”  
“지금 말해. 너 숨기는 거 존나 싫어. 숨기지 말고 다 털어놓으라고.”  
내가 계속 조르니까 미스트 뚜껑을 열더니 내 얼굴에다 칙, 뿌리면서 리처드는 피식 웃었다.   
“우리 둘 다 고양이로 다시 태어나면 말할게.”

K, 혼자 술에 잔뜩 취해 잠들 때가 있어. 혼자 살다 보면 자주 있는 일이지. 대부분 술 때문에 죽은 것처럼 잠들다 아침에 시체처럼 부활하지만, 가끔, 아주 가끔 나는 꿈에 리처드를 불러내. 리처드는 노을을 등지고 있어. 구름이 소리 없이 지나가고, 바람은 가볍게 불어. 하늘은 주홍색, 보라색, 빨간색, 얼굴도 마찬가지지. 내가 제일 좋아하는 리처드 얼굴은 2008년 봄 무렵이야. 내가 아는 리처드 얼굴 중에 제일 살이 붙었을 때. 리처드는 웃고 있어. 우리는 더 이상 완벽할 수 없어. 그리고 나는 내 얼굴에 부스럼을 떼어내고 일그러진 가면을 벗은 다음 리처드에게 말해. 다음 생에 만나자. 둘 다 고양이로 태어나서.

Sigur Ros, 영화 바닐라 스카이 OST 중 Svefn-G-Englar. 챙겨온 아이팟 포터블 스피커가 돈값을 한다. 우리는 결국 정리를 다 하고 나서 같이 씻었고, 씻고 나와서 침대 옆 작은 탁자 위에다 포터블 스피커를 올려놓고 같이 음악을 들었다. 좀 쉬니까 다행히도 리처드는 열이 내렸다. 얼굴만큼 싸늘하게 식은 이마로 내 가슴을 찧으며 졸았다. 그런 리처드 볼을 찌르며 나는 말했다.  
“살 좀 찌니까 존나 귀엽다.”  
리처드가 내 셔츠를 입술로 깨물었다. 잘근잘근 씹더니 놓아준다. 한숨 쉬며 시무룩한 표정을 짓는다.   
“운동은 제대로 안 하고 먹기만 해서 그런지 다 배로 가는 것 같아. 요즘 몸이 무거워.”  
“존나 귀여워, 말랑말랑해. 그리고 너 아랫배 원래도 좀 볼록했어. 동그랗게 생겼다고.”  
손을 쭈르르 내려 리처드 배 위를 손등으로 두드리다가 못 참고 콱 움켜쥐었다. 아프다고 몸을 틀며 리처드가 나를 찰싹 쳤다.   
“뭐? 왜 진작 말 안 했어?”  
이제 내가 아프다. 리처드에게 맞은 어깨를 손으로 문지르며 퉁명스럽게 대꾸했다.   
“너 이 지랄 할까 봐 말 안 했다. 됐냐? 살찌니 존나 좋으니까 도로 빼지마. 봐봐, 얼굴에 살 좀 붙으니까 인상도 부드러워지고 어려 보여.”  
리처드는 솔깃했다. 이럴 때 진짜 존나게 쉽다. 내 품에 갇힌 채 얼굴만 쏙 내밀고 눈을 치켜뜨고 되묻는다.   
“어려 보인다고?”  
그의 이마를 턱으로 꾹 누르며 대답했다.   
“어, 한 다섯 살은 어려 보인다. 아니, 열 살. 나랑 동갑 같아.”  
리처드는 피식 웃었다. 진짜 존나 쉽다.  
“불행 중 다행이네.”  
도로 어려워지지만 말이다. 

침대에서 뒹굴다가 잠깐 볼일 보러 욕실에 다녀오니 리처드는 어느새 침대에 앉아 자신의 모바일을 노려보고 있었다. 누군가 그에게 끝없이 전화를 걸고 있었다. 무음 상태인 모바일이 액정으로 울었다. 벌써 조마조마해진다. 욕실 문에 기대서서 리처드에게 물었다.  
“왜 그래? 누구 전화야?”  
“휴. 안 받으려고 하는데 자꾸 전화하네.”  
“뭐? 아, 씨발! 존나 아파, 아! 씨발!”  
그 씨발 형 같지도 않은 새끼가 얼굴 들이밀고 갔던 날, 그때 생각나서 나는 겁이 났고, 급하게 리처드에게 뛰어가다가 그만 탁자 다리에 발가락을 찧고 말았다. 존나 아파서 그 자리에 주저앉고 온몸을 약 먹은 벌레처럼 비비 꼬며 끙끙 앓으니까 리처드는 놀라서 나를 흔들었다.   
“괜찮아? 어디 좀 보자. 세상에, 발톱 부서졌잖아.”  
네 번째 발가락 발톱이 깨져서 금이 갔다.   
“존나 아파서 뒈지겠네, 시발.”  
내 발을 살펴보던 리처드가 이맛살을 찌푸리며 나를 나무랐다.   
“발톱 좀 진작 깎지 그랬어? 이렇게 기니까 부서지잖아.”  
다행히 다 깨진 건 아니다. 귀찮아서 안 깎고 내버려뒀더니 양말 올을 씹어 먹을 정도로 삐죽 나온 끝 부분만 부서졌다. 실제로 나는 겨우내 양말 여섯 켤레를 구멍 냈다.   
“아파 뒈지겠는데 그딴 소리 할래?”  
“우선 앉아 봐, 발톱부터 좀 어떻게 하자.”  
결국, 리처드 형이 포기했다. 일단은 리처드가 한 번 이겼다. 전화가 멎었다. 액정도 다시 잠잠해졌다. 나를 침대에 앉혀놓고 리처드는 또 나를 소름 끼치게 했다. 언제 챙겼는지 모를, 자기 손바닥만 한 네일 케어 세트를 열더니 네일 클리퍼를 꺼내 또 언제 챙겼는지 모를 에탄올로 화장솜을 적셔 소독하고 내 발가락을 꾹 눌렀다. 리처드는 존나 미친년이다. 보통 고작 하룻밤 집이 아닌 다른 데서 잔다고 이딴 걸 다 챙겨 오진 않는다. 미친년이니까 이러는 거다. 난 심지어 원래는 속옷도 안 챙기는데, 리처드 씨발년이 지저분하다고 난리를 쳐서 세 벌이나 챙겼다.   
“존나 소름 돋아, 리처드.”  
“이런 건 소독해야 해.”  
소독한 클리퍼로 먼저 부서진 발톱부터 깎고 바로 다음 목표를 잡은 리처드는 담담하게 말했다. 또각, 소리와 함께 흉물스럽던 내 발톱이 말끔해졌다.   
“알아, 아는데……소독 문제가 아니라, 아니야, 됐어.”  
티슈에다가 깎은 발톱을 조심스럽게 모아 담아 안 보이도록 뭉친 다음 쓰레기통에 버리고 리처드는 손이 심심한지 나를 은근히 보며 물었다.   
“손도 좀 줘 봐, 너 손톱도 안 깎은 지 한참 됐지 않아?”  
“저기, 리치. 손톱만 깎아야 해.”  
난 잔뜩 긴장하고 리처드에게 손을 내밀었다. 발톱만큼은 아니었지만, 손톱도 좀 길었다. 손댈 것이 생기자 리처드는 눈에 띄게 기뻐했다. 다시 네일 클리퍼를 소독하며 흥미로운 눈으로 내 손을 뜯어보기 시작했다. 코와 입안의 점막이 다 벗겨질 정도로 건조한 겨울을 보내고 엉망으로 일어난 내 손을 보더니 리처드는 웃음을 꾹 참으며 말했다.   
“손 거스러미 일어났네, 너. 큐티클도 심하고. 정말 관리는 하나도 안 하는구나?”  
“리치, 부탁이니까 제발 손톱만 깎아. 그리고 보통 어지간한 여자도 너처럼 관리 안 해.”  
거슬리는 곳이 한 군데도 없어 오히려 거슬리는 말끔한 리처드의 손을 보며 나는 혹시나 하는 마음에 미리 경고했다.  
“왜, 이왕 하는 거 다 하자. 내가 해줄게. 넌 가만히 있으면 돼. 하나도 안 아파. 제발, 에이단. 응? 제발.”  
내 허벅지 위를 손으로 문지르며 리처드는 애처럼 졸랐다. 아니다, 아직 한 번도 섹스해본 적 없는 애새끼가 자기 여자 친구더러 한 번만 하자고 조르는 것 같기도 하다. 세상에 너밖에 없어, 영원히 너뿐이야, 개소리하는 눈은 더럽게 맑다. 여기에 혹해서 일을 저지르면 안 되는데 나는 어쩔 수 없었다.   
“돌겠다.”  
즐거워 보이는 그를 말릴 엄두가 나지 않았다. 리처드는 일부러 손톱을 기를 때도 있지만, 보통은 피가 날 정도로 바짝 깎는다. 예전부터 그랬다고 한다. 혹시나 여자 무용수 몸에 상처를 내면 안 되니까 말이다. 그 바짝 깎은 손톱도 작정하면 상처를 낼 수 있긴 하다. 내 등엔 그가 낸 상처가 아직도 남아 있다. 리처드가 여자에게 그럴 일은 절대 없겠지만. 

에이미가 지금 날 본다면 어떤 반응을 보일까. D는? 카렌은? 쪽팔려서 이불 덮어쓴 다음 머리 꼭대기부터 기름 붓고 불 지르고 싶었다. 세상에 큐티클 리무버라는 것이 존재한다는 걸 오늘 처음 알았다. 꼭 매니큐어처럼 생긴 걸로 내 손을 불려놓고 큐티클 푸셔로 큐티클을 밀었다. 큐티클 니퍼도 썼다. 자세하게 말하고 싶지 않다. 리처드는 기어이 네일 파일로 내 손톱 모양까지 잡았다. 존나 끔찍한 경험이다. 태어나서 가장 완벽한 내 손을 보면서 나는 자살하고 싶어졌다. 한동안 손을 감추고 다녀야겠다. 

저녁, 옷을 갈아입고 조지아와 함께 리즈 캐슬 내에 있는 The Great British Kitchen이라는 이름의 레스토랑에 갔다. 말도 안 되는 이름이다. 영국 음식은 쓰레기니까. 게다가 음식값도 쓸데없이 비쌌다. 이런 데는 어지간하면 다 이딴 식이다. 사람 등쳐먹길 좋아한다. 내장까지 뜯긴 사람은 자신은 단지 분위기를 즐겼다고 변명한다. 분위기 값을 냈다고 말이다. 개소리다. 

리처드는 이제 예전보다 사람 많은 곳을 덜 겁낸다. 그렇다고 완전히 괜찮아진 것은 아니다. 밀폐된 공간 안에 방울처럼 터져있는 사람 머리를 보더니 한숨을 쉬며 내 등 뒤에 숨었다. 나는 리처드 손을 잡고 나란히 섰다. 괜찮아, 말하니까 리처드는 슬그머니 내 어깨에 자기 머리를 기대었다. 사람 시선 모으는 건 리처드가 가진 불행한 능력 중 하나였다. 키가 워낙 크기도 크고, 항상 차려입고 다니니까 이런 곳에서 리처드는 누구보다 쉽게 주목받았다. 나는 사람들이 그에게 보내는 시선이 내심 뿌듯했지만, 그는 못 견뎌 한다. 테이블에 앉자마자 메뉴판으로 얼굴부터 감췄다. 나 오늘 많이 이상해? 그래서 사람들이 그러나? 고개를 들어 눈만 내놓고는 내게 물었다. 얄미워서 대답 대신 이마를 손가락으로 튕겼더니 아프다고 울상을 지으며 손으로 마구 문질렀다. 

전채 요리로 5파운드씩이나 하는 Homemade Soup of the Day를 주문했다. 추가로 Poached Salmon Salad도 하나 주문했다. 리처드 때문이었다. 리처드는 연어를 좋아한다. 연어만 주면 알래스카에 사는 곰처럼 쉬지 않고 먹는다. 메인도 Roasted Salmon이라고 12.60파운드짜리 레몬 버터 소스를 끼얹은 연어 요리를 주문했다. 종일 짐꾼으로 혹사당한 나는 제일 비싼 걸 시켰다. 난 오늘만큼은 진짜 그럴 자격이 있다. 리처드도 동의했다. 내가 주문한 메인 요리는 28 Days Matured Kentish Rib Eye라고 17파운드나 한다. 두툼하게 썬 칩이랑 구운 토마토, 포토벨로 버섯이 함께 나온다. 조지아는 Roasted Suffolk Spring Chicken를 시켰다. 곁들여 나오는 건 뻔하다. 옥수수랑 감자. 영국놈들이 감자 없이 살 수 있긴 할까? 난 조지아가 Slow Cooked Beef and ‘Kent's Best Invicta Ale’ Pie를 주문하길 은근히 바랐지만 그런 일은 일어나지 않았다. 와인도 주문했다. 허영심 강한 리처드는 육류 요리와 생선 요리에 어울리는 와인을 엄격하게 구분 짓고 레드 와인과 화이트 와인을 따로 주문했다. 분명 다 마시지 않을 것인데도 불구하고 말이다. 병 단위 말고도 125ml, 175ml, 250ml 단위로 주문할 수 있는 와인이 있었지만 그건 리처드 마음에 안 들었다. 그래서 레이스에서 진작 탈락했다. 레드 와인은 Kleine Rust Fair Trade Pinotage Shiraz Cabernet Merlot, 화이트 와인은 Conde Villar Vinho Verde Branco. 아무래도 리히터가 카드 청구서 보고 뒷목 잡을 것 같다.

주문한 요리를 기다리면서 이런저런 잡담을 나누는데 리처드의 표정이 어두워졌다. 그의 재킷 주머니 속에 든 모바일이 끝없이 진동을 울려대고 있었다. 리처드는 전원을 아예 꺼버리려다 주저했다.   
“또 형 전화야?”  
내가 묻자 한숨과 함께 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“응.”  
“받고 와, 혹시 집에 무슨 일 생겼는지도 모르잖아.”  
“알았어. 스탠포드 부인, 잠시 실례할게요.”  
리처드가 자리를 뜨고 조지아가 내게 물었다. 아미티지 씨 형도 있어? 있어요. 작년에 한 번 온 적 있는데 못 봤어요? 물을 한 모금 마시고 조지아는 고개를 저으며 말했다. 몰랐어, 어떤 사람인데? 아미티지 씨 표정이 영 안 좋네. 나는 사실대로 말하지 않았다. 그냥 그래요, 얼버무렸다. 사실 나도 여전히 그가 어떤 사람인지 모르겠다. 동생을 끔찍하게 미워하면서 끔찍하게 사랑하는 것 같다. 그리고 그 사랑의 형태를 생각하자면 구역질이 치민다. 

리처드는 꽤 오랫동안 통화를 했다. 그가 돌아왔을 때 주문한 메인 메뉴가 이미 나온 상태였다. 지친 얼굴로 자리에 앉으며 리처드는 와인부터 찾았다.   
“무슨 일이야?”  
제 어깨를 매만지며 리처드는 우울한 표정으로 대답했다. 난 또 미칠 것 같았다. 당장 방으로 돌아가서 리처드가 갖고 온 약을 버리고 싶었다.   
“별일 아니야, 그냥 어떻게 지내냐고 안부 전화.”  
초조해서 다리까지 달달 떠는데, 다행히도 조지아가 분위기를 좀 바꿨다. 리처드에게 태연하게 물었다.  
“아미티지 씨 형이 있어요?”  
“네, 있어요.”  
기운 없이 웃으며 리처드는 짧게 대답했다. 어떤 사람인지, 어디 사는지, 그런 것도 말 안 했다. 조지아도 더는 묻지 못했다. 리처드 얼굴이 이제 그만 질문하라고 출입금지 안내문을 붙여놓은 것 같았기 때문이다. 우물쭈물하며 새로운 화젯거릴 찾는 조지아를 대신해서 내가 입을 열었다.  
“형 있단 것도 말 안 했어? 너 대체 조지아랑 둘이서 무슨 얘기하고 노냐?”  
그제야 리처드는 굳은 얼굴을 풀고 한결 편안한 표정을 지었다.   
“연예인 얘기, 마트 세일, 드라마 얘기, 영화 얘기, 화장품 얘기, 그런 거?”  
“존나 아줌마 같다.”  
포크로 샐러드 사이에 숨은 연어를 찾으며 리처드는 얄밉게 대답했다.   
“여자였다면 뭐, 나이가 나이니까 틀린 말은 아니네.”  
그래도 나는 불안했다.   
“어물쩍 넘어가지 마.”  
조지아가 끼어들었다.   
“우린 잡지 부록도 나누는 사이라고.”  
“와- 존나 소름 끼쳐. 진짜에요 조지아? 너 패션 잡지 그래서 사냐?”  
불안해서 나는 일부러 호들갑 떨었다.   
“응, 잡지 부록 재밌는 거 많아. 글래머 지는 특히. 화장품 샘플 주거든. 하지만 매니큐어 같은 건 나한테 필요 없으니까 스탠포드 부인 드리는 거고. 베이스코트는 나도 쓰지만. 나 손톱이 잘 깨지는 편이라서.”  
연어 한 덩이를 찾고 리처드는 기분이 좋은지 웃으면서 포크로 놈을 조심스럽게 들었다. 그런데도 불안하다. 씨발, 미칠 것 같다.  
“미치겠다, 너 때문에. 너 진짜 게이 맞지?”  
분명 이상한 얼굴을 하고 물었을 거다. 얼굴 근육이 경련이 일어날 지경이었으니까.   
“너하고 사귀잖아, 그럼 게이지 대체 뭐라고 생각해?”  
“됐어, 됐어.”   
속이나 달래려고 와인을 가득 따라 맥주처럼 마셨다. 와인은 내 입엔 별로다. 와인 그렇게 마시면 다음날 머리 아파, 티나. 천천히 마셔. 떨고 있는 내 다리 위를 문지르며 리처드가 걱정스러운 눈치로 말했다. 내버려 둬요, 아미티지 씨. 쟤는 술 때문에 고생 좀 해봐야 정신 차리지. 조지아가 혀를 차며 말했다. 계속 내 다리를 문지르며 리처드가 내게 귓속말했다. 불안해하지 마, 아무 일도 없어. 괜찮아, 에이단. 나 절대 저번처럼 실수 안 해. 나 믿어줄래? 나는 입술을 깨물며 눈을 감았다. 그리고 고개를 끄덕였다. 믿어야지, 믿어 줘야지. 혼자 그렇게 곱씹었다. 우린 고작 반년을 만났는데 이미 너무 부서졌다. 발톱 깨진 건 그거 아픈 것에 비하면 아무것도 아니다. 이제 부서진 조각을 다 쓸어 모아 버리기 시작했고, 틈을 메워야 한다. 조그만 균열은 겉으로는 대수롭지 않아 보이지만 물 한 방울 떨어져도 쩍 갈라지니까. 그러기 전에.


	96. Chapter 96

리처드는 그날 저녁을 하나도 남기지 않고 다 먹었다. 우리 중에서 제일 많이 먹었다. 샐러드도 리처드가 거의 다 먹었으니까 말이다. 하여간 연어 진짜 좋아한다. 존나 착하다. 깨끗하게 빈 그의 접시를 보니까 불안한 마음도 싹 비워지고 기분이 좋아졌다. 조지아도 빈 접시를 보고 놀랐다. 자기 얘긴 거의 안 하는 리처드라지만 그가 언제나 접시에 음식을 절반이나 남기는 건 잘 알고 있었다. 그래서 조지아도 나처럼 기분이 좋아졌다. 얼마나 좋아하던지 자기도 모르게 리처드더러 리처드, 기특하네. 다 먹고. 리처드 머리를 쓰다듬으며 그렇게 말했다. 불행한 사고로 오랫동안 제대로 먹지 못하고 고생한 자식 보는 눈이었다. 분명 불행한 사고였지. 조지아의 자식들은 고생조차 하지 못하고 사고로 가버렸으니까. 그리고 조지아는 세상에! 내 정신 좀 봐, 미안해요. 갑자기 그래서 놀랐죠? 화들짝 놀라며 얼른 손을 떼고 쩔쩔맸다. 아니에요, 괜찮아요. 고맙습니다. 리처드는 자기 어머니처럼 나이 든 여자 손이 그리웠던 모양이다. 젖은 목소리로 그렇게 말했다. 저 연어 정말 좋아하거든요, 아니, 연어뿐만 아니라요. 사실 좋아하는 거 정말 많은데. 울음을 꾹 참으며 리처드는 조그만 목소리로 들릴 듯 말 듯 말했다. 조지아와 나는 왁자지껄한 사람들 사이에서도 리처드 목소리를 하나도 놓치지 않았다. 뭘 또 좋아해요? 조지아가 묻자 리처드는 한참을 망설이다가 쑥스러워하며 대답했다. 초콜릿 아이스크림이랑, 꼬꼬뱅이랑, 여하튼 먹는 건 다 좋아하는데……. 그러면서 손을 꼼지락댔다. 그건 심하게 쑥스러울 때마다 리처드가 꼭 하는 버릇이었다. 그런 리처드의 손을 조심스럽게 잡으며 조지아는 먹고 싶은 거 있으면 뭐든 말하라고, 오늘 고마우니 꼭 저녁 대접해주겠다며 리처드를 들뜨게 했다. 나도 들떴다. 

우리는 웨이터에게 부탁해서 사진을 찍었다. 조지아, 리처드, 그리고 나. 신기했다. 리처드와 나란히 앉아 손을 꼭 잡고 있는 사진 속 조지아는 꼭 젊은 시절 모습 같았다. 그레타 가르보를 닮은 끝내주는 여자, 마찬가지로 고전 영화에 나올법한 끝내주는 리처드, 두 사람은 정말 잘 어울렸다. 어떤 의미로든 말이다. 나는 좀 허접했다. 한 열 살은 더 먹어야 이 사람들과 그럭저럭 어울릴 것 같다. 난 이 사진을 진짜 좋아했다. 지갑 속에 넣고 다닐 정도였다. 왜 과거형으로 말하냐면, 이제 없는 사진이기 때문이다. 이제는 플랫에 없는 사람들인데 나만 남아서 그 사람들을 계속 간직하고 있으니까 기분이 너무 이상해져서 태워버렸다. 

과거형에 색깔을 입힌다면 갈색이다. 사람 얼굴, 목소리, 배경, 움직임, 전부 세피아 톤이다. 선명한 색들이 점점 그렇게 빛바래고 너무 오래전 일이라 숨 멎은 사진은 아무리 숨을 불어넣어도 두 번 다시 뛰지 않는다. 누구는 간직하고, 누구는 버린다. 그리고 누구는 도망친다. 그러나 누구도 정답을 찾지 못한다. 

저녁 식사를 마치고 방으로 돌아와서 리처드는 또 샤워를 했다. 그를 기다리면서 나는 화장대 위에 있는 화장품 사이에서 위장하고 있는 간사한 약병을 노려보았다. 수면제, 진통제, 정신과에서 받아온 약. 리처드가 씻고 나오면 아까 술도 마셨으니까 오늘은 수면제를 거르라고 말할 생각이다. 만약 약을 먹지 않아서 잠을 못 잔다면 밤새 데리고 대화나 나눌 작정이다. 잠시 후, 저녁에 마신 와인 때문에 나른하게 풀린 리처드가 욕실에서 나왔다. 리처드는 똑바로 걷지 못했다. 좀 비틀거렸다. 나는 얼른 침대에서 일어나 그를 붙들었다. 빨갛게 뜨거워진 뺨을 내 얼굴에 갖다 대며 리처드는 에이단, 안 가고 있었네. 혀 꼬인 어눌한 발음으로 말했다. 나는 리처드를 화장대 앞에 앉혀놓고 헤어드라이어를 꺼내 머리를 말려줬다. 리처드는 자꾸 한 쪽으로 흘러내리는 드레싱 가운의 어깨를 추스르며 거울 속에 자신의 얼굴을 보았다. 이게 정말 어려 보인다고? 이 미친년은 의심이 더럽게 많다. 나와 자신을 번갈아 보며 아무리 봐도 내가 스무 살은 더 많아 보이는데, 헛소리를 하기 시작해서 머리를 말려주다 말고 머리카락을 콱 잡아당겼다. 머리가 다 마르자 리처드는 습관적으로 약병에 손을 가져갔다. 오늘은 먹지 마. 그의 손을 잡으며 말했다. 그러니까 리처드는 웃으면서 내 옷깃을 두 손으로 틀어쥐더니 내 가슴에다 자기 얼굴을 묻었다. 리처드를 끌어안고 거울 속에 비친 그의 뒷모습을 보았다. 머리를 자꾸만 움직여서 둥근 어깨와 그 아래로 뻗은 등이 아스라하게 꿈틀댔다. 이상하다. 분명 지금 같이 있는데 그리운 느낌이 들었다. 나는 리처드를 만지면서 물었다.  
“아까 네 형은 왜 연락한 거야?”  
슬그머니 고개를 들어 리처드가 나를 올려다보았다.  
“안부 전화였다고 말했잖아.”  
“정말 그게 다야?”  
“응, 놀랍게도.”  
내 허리를 꽉 끌어안으며 리처드는 고개를 끄덕였다.   
“뭐라고 말했어?”  
“아주 잘 지낸다고 했지. 거짓말은 아니야. 나 잘 지내잖아? 참, 너랑 아직 만나냐고 묻던데 그렇다고 대답하니까 놀란 눈치더라.”  
“네 형 뒤통수 맞은 기분이었을 거야, 아마. 그 씹새끼 너랑 나랑 찢어지라고 새벽기도도 할 것처럼 보였거든. 날 존나 싫어해, 그 새끼. 나도 싫어 그 새끼.”  
“응, 그런 것 같았어. 그런데 아무리 그래도 그렇지 내 형인데 그렇게 말하면…….”  
“뭐 어쩌라고 씨발. 다른 얘긴 없고?”  
갑자기 리처드 얼굴이 우울해졌다.   
“엄마 얘기……. 이 얘긴 별로 하고 싶지 않아.”  
“기분은 좀 어때?”  
“솔직히 말하면 별로야, 레스토랑에 들어갈 때까지만 해도 좋았는데……. 그래도 이 정도로 끝났으니 다행이야. 나도 놀랐어. 휴가 별다른 말을 하지 않아서.”  
머리 말려준답시고 계속 서 있었더니 슬슬 다리가 아파서 리처드의 무릎 위에 앉았다. 그러자 리처드가 손으로 내 등을 더듬었다. 또 내 가슴에다 얼굴을 묻고 마구 치댔다. 올이 가느다란 머리카락이 기분 좋게 나를 간질였다. 리처드의 머리를 쓰다듬으면서 나는 조심스럽게 물었다.   
“내가 기분 풀어줄게. 뭐 하고 싶은 거 없어?”  
“지금? 당장은 없는데.”  
“진짜 없어?”  
“너 좋아하는 건 오늘 안할 거야, 오래간만에 나왔더니 피곤해.”  
눈썹을 들어 올리며 리처드가 꼭 비웃는 것처럼 말했다.   
“내가 무슨 섹스에 환장한 새끼냐?”  
“그럼 아니야?”  
“씨발, 아니라고 말은 못 하겠다.”   
입꼬리를 비틀며 리처드가 나를 밀어냈다. 그리고 의자에서 일어났다. 제 뒷목을 만지작거리며 나를 두고 홀가분하게 침대로 걸어가서 누워버렸다. 난 얼른 리처드를 뒤따라갔다. 

“그럼 넌 뭐하고 싶은데?”  
내가 앉자 침대가 갑자기 들이닥친 무게를 이기지 못하고 움찔거렸다. 누워서 다리를 꼬며 리처드는 시큰둥하게 대답했다.   
“지금 당장은 못 하는 거야.”  
“있긴 있나 보네, 말해 봐.”  
“저기 집에 가면 있지, 밤비나.”  
느릿하게 말하는 리처드를 기다릴 수 없었다. 재촉했다.   
“얼른.”  
“너랑 같이 보고 싶은 게 하나 있는데.”  
“뭐야? 또 밤비?”  
리처드는 잠깐 말을 멈췄다. 망설이는 눈치였다. 입술을 짓씹으며 이리저리 시선을 돌리다 이윽고 다시 입을 열었다.   
“아니야, 밤비 말고. 핑구…….”  
미친년. 존나 미친년.   
“아, 씨발.”  
내가 욕을 하니까 리처드는 금세 토라져서 베개에 얼굴을 묻어버렸다.   
“내가 너 그럴 줄 알았어. 말 안 할래, 됐어. 너무한다, 정말. 네가 말하라 그랬잖아.”  
베개에 파묻혀 그의 목소리가 답답하게 새어나왔다. 그를 흔들어서 몸을 도로 뒤집고 나는 최대한 상냥하게 말했다.   
“아니야, 아니야, 미안. 내가 잘못했어. 들어 줄 테니까 말해. 약속할게.”  
나는 갈수록 아버지처럼 되는 것 같다. 아버지와 엄마가 결혼하기 전 연애하던 시절 얘기를 들을 때마다 뭐 저렇게까지 할 필요가 있나, 속으로 비웃었는데 이제는 비웃을 수 없다. 이런 심정이었구나, 한다. 토라진 리처드 얼굴 보니까 날 아주 토막 내고 싶어졌다. 무릎 꿇고 용서라도 빌고 싶어졌다. 심지어 웃는 얼굴 좀 봤으면, 그런 생각마저 들었다. 그러니까 갑자기 웃겼다. 씨발, 나 정말 제대로 말려들어 갔구나. 지겹니, 힘드니, 어쩌니, 헛짓거리는 내가 다했는데 결국은 이렇게 되어버렸다. 존나 병신 같다. 난 밸도 없는 놈이다. 그런데 그게 다 무슨 상관일까? 원래 난 남보다 쪼글쪼글하게 볼품없는 내장 쑤셔 넣고 사는 놈인데, 새삼 그걸 부끄러워할 필욘 없을 것 같다. 그냥 리처드가 쭉 착했으면 좋겠다. 진짜야, 약속. 진짜, 진짜. 내가 새끼손가락까지 걸고 배를 갈라서 나 이런 새끼라고 다 보여주고 나서야 리처드는 반신반의하는 눈으로 다시 말했다.   
“나 있잖아, 핑구 에피소드 다 봤는데 딱 하나 못 본 게 있거든.”  
“무서운 거야?”  
“어떻게 알았어?”  
“네가 못 보면 뻔하지.”  
“맞아, 정말 무서워. 무섭대. 그래서 아직 못 봤어. 시즌 1 에피소드 22, Pingu's Dream이라는 에피소드인데, 한국이랑 일본, 이탈리아에서만 상영했대. 너무 무서워서 어린아이들에게 공포감을 준다는 이유로 상영금지처분 받았거든. 해리한테 부탁해서 VCR을 구했어. 근데 아직 못 봤어, 해리도 무서워서 보기 싫다 그러고.”  
리처드는 눈을 질끈 감고 말했다. 자기 나름대로 그 존나게 무섭다는 에피소드의 무서움 정도를 재어보는 것 같다. 말을 마치자 으스스해졌는지 1분 풍속을 사용하는 미국 국립허리케인센터(NHC)의 CPHC(태평양 중부 허리케인센터의 허리케인등급)기준으로 5등급 허리케인이라도 맞은 것처럼 치를 떨었다. 리처드는 자주 무서운 정도를 허리케인 등급을 차용해서 말했다. 5등급? 맞지? 내가 물어보니까 그것도 5등급 슈퍼 허리케인이야, 대답했다.   
“근데 왜 보려는 거야?”  
“다 봤는데 이것만 못 보면 찝찝하잖아.”   
리처드는 진짜 이상한 년이다. 이해하는 걸 포기한 건 잘한 일이다. 이런 년을 이해하려고 하면 나만 존나 힘드니까 그냥 있는 대로 안고 지내는 게 맞다. 받아들임을 선택하고 나니 세상이 좀 다르게 보였다. 심각한 건 사실 아무것도 아니었고, 사소한 건 중요한 것이었다. 오해와 확신으로 살다가 내 잣대를 내려놓고 뒤로 물러나서 보니까 그랬다. 이런 인간도 있고, 저런 인간도 있고. 결국, 다 같은 인간이고. 

리처드는 내게 레이어 하나를 줬다. 그 레이어는 내가 필요할 때마다 다른 효과로 세상을 볼 수 있도록 해줬다. 처음에 나는 지독히도 헤맸다. 프로그램 설치할 때 언어설정을 영어로 안 해놨으니까. 세상에 리처드 하는 소릴 완벽하게 이해할 수 있는 인간은 없다. 분명 영어로 말하고 있는데 영어가 아닌 것 같다. 물론 지금도 영어는 아니다. 여전히 내가 해석할 수 없는 이상한 부호다. 그는 몸으로 말하길 좋아한 사람이었으니까, 소리가 아니라 형체를 가진 언어였다. 나는 대답할 수 없는 리처드에게 부탁한다. 내가 알 수 있도록 해달라고. 부탁하고 나면 여전히 머리로는 이해할 수 없지만, 어렴풋이 느낌을 잡을 수 있다. 그리고 내가 레이어를 어떻게 쓰기 시작했냐면, 개새끼가 하나 있다. 맨눈으로 보면 존나게 개새끼다. 말도 섞고 싶지 않을 정도로. 그 개새끼를 놓고 레이어를 위에다 덧씌웠다. 개새끼의 치졸한 색인 칙칙한 카키색을 레이어가 바꿔놓는다. 그럼 그 새끼는 후커스 그린으로 보였다. 감당할 수 있는 개새끼로 바뀌었다. 레이어가 자동으로 효과를 바꾼다. 그 개새끼 과거다. 개새끼의 인생은 청색 시대다. 한때 개새끼는 장밋빛 시대를 살았었다. 도무지 쓸 만한 구석 없는 개새끼가 날 먹고 살게 도와준다. 이제 나는 불확실한 인간을 두고 레이어를 통해 그를 본다. 파스텔 톤처럼 마냥 뭉클했던 인간은 실은 절절하게 끓는 사람이었다. 투명한 레이어는 섹스와 폭력으로 얼룩진 리처드의 삶으로 만든 것이다. 레이어를 구성하고 있는 보이지 않는 입자와 필터는 리처드의 감정이다. 감정은 다사다난하다. 당장에라도 찢어질 것 같은 얇은 레이어의 틀은 내가 단단하게 잡았다. 우리는 그래도 같이 무언가를 해냈다. 그리고 그는 내가 많은 사람을 견딜 수 있도록 전부 내게 주었다.

역시나 리처드를 만지면 기분이 끝내준다. 드레싱 가운 사이로 손을 집어 맨살을 쓸며 확인했다.  
“집에 가면 같이 봐달라는 거지?”  
“응.”  
“알았어, 약속할게. 가자마자 보자.”  
“고마워.”  
리처드는 내가 자신을 더듬도록 내버려두었다. 드레싱 가운 끈을 잡아당겨 풀었다. 리처드의 맨몸 위로 몸을 겹치며 물었다.  
“그럼 기분 푸는 거지?”  
뜨겁다. 하고 싶어졌다.   
“사실 기분은 아까부터 괜찮아졌었어. 와인이 마음에 들었거든. 연어도 맛있었고. 계속 좋다고.”  
“씨발 진작 말하지, 괜히 약속했네.”  
무릎으로 리처드의 허벅지를 벌렸다. 안으로 파고들면서 리처드의 다리를 쓸어 올렸다. 눈을 감으려 리처드가 나지막하게 신음했다. 끈적끈적하게 젖은 목소리로 리처드가 말했다.   
“그래도 약속한 거야, 약속 꼭 지켜.”  
그 소리를 들으니 미치게 하고 싶지만 오늘은 참으려 한다.   
“존나 신나 보인다. 그렇게 좋아?”  
“응, 드디어 볼 수 있어. 내가 얼마나 기대했는데. 네가 있어서 다행이야, 영영 못 보는 줄 알았다고.”  
리처드는 그런 나를 시험하려 했다. 내가 잠옷 대신 입은 티셔츠를 벗겼다. 맨살과 맨살이 닿자 나는 혀라도 깨물고 싶었다. 리처드의 테스트를 A로 통과할 자신은 없다. C라도 좋으니 우선 통과만 하려 한다. 몸을 떨어뜨리며 리처드를 내려다보았다. 그리고 리처드의 입술을 엄지로 꾹 누르며 말했다.   
“키스하자.”  
리처드는 대답하지 않았다. 대신 내 목에 자기 손을 감아 거칠게 끌어당겼다. 당장 박고 싶은데 그럴 수 없으니까 리처드가 내게 얼굴을 치대는 것처럼 몸을 치대며 벌어진 리처드 입술 틈을 파고들었다. 한참 동안 혀를 섞고 매끈하게 젖은 리처드의 입술을 살짝 깨물며 말했다.   
“아직도 너랑 키스하면 어지럽다, 리치.”  
“그래?”  
“어, 세상이 빙글빙글 돌아. 술 마신 것 같아.”  
“아까 마셨잖아.”  
“멍청이.”  
“또…….”

벽에 붙어 있는 TV에서 주말이라고 지루하고 긴 영화를 틀어줬다. 1983년 소비에트 연방의 안드레이 타르코프스키 감독이 연출한 영화인데 제목은 노스탤지아다. 예전에 스탠리 큐브릭의 2001 스페이스 오디세이를 봤을 때와 똑같은 지루함이었다. 난 그 영화를 데이빗 보위 때문에 봤다. 내가 존나게 좋아하는 Space Oddity를 그 영화를 보고 만들었다기에 나도 따라 보면 비슷하게 하나 만들어낼 수 있지 않을까 혹시나 하는 마음에 봤었다. 누구나 그렇지 않은가, 어떤 사람에게 푹 빠지게 되면 그 사람을 닮고 싶어진다. 사소한 습관, 표정, 말투, 웃음소리까지. 그런데 데이빗 보위는 데이빗 보위고 나는 나였다. 마지막에 태아의 커다란 눈동자 하나 나올 때까지 여섯 번을 졸았다. 엔딩 크레딧이 올라가는 걸 보며 나는 깨달았다. 닮고 싶지만 닮을 수 없기에 그 사람을 사랑하는 거라고. 

역사상 가장 위대한 감독의 위대한 영화를 두고 나는 우울하고 무거운 분위기만 잔뜩 느껴야만 했다. 그는 이 작품을 어머니에게 바친다고 말했다. 미쳤다. 내가 같은 소릴 지껄인다면 엄마는 내 손을 잡고 성당으로 끌고 가서 또 하느님에게 용서를 구하라고 말할 텐데. 노스탤지아는 18세기 러시아 출신 작곡가 파벨 소스노프스키의 궤적을 더듬어 이탈리아를 방문한 작가 안드레이 고르차코프의 이야기다. 소스노프스키에 대해서 먼저 말하는 게 좋겠다. 그는 농노의 신분으로 지주의 후원을 받아 이탈리아에 음악 유학을 떠나지만, 향수병을 극복하지 못하고 러시아로 돌아온 뒤 술에 절어 살다가 자살한다. 고르차코프는 소스노프스키의 삶에 관한 오페라를 쓰기 위하여 이탈리아 토스카나 지방을 찾았고, 통역을 맡은 이탈리아 여자 유제니아의 도움으로 소스노프스키의 삶을 거슬러 올라간다. 그 여자는 고르차코프를 유혹한다. 그러나 고르차코프에게 그녀는 고통스러운 존재일 뿐이다. 소스노프스키가 지나온 길을 걸으며 고르차코프는 러시아와 러시아에 두고 온 아내, 자식들을 떠올린다. 노스탤지아를 걸어가며 나는 반쯤 미쳤다. 사람 미치게 하는 영화다. 난 절대 이런 암울한 영화를 찾아보는 걸 좋아하지 않는다. 졸지 않기 위해 담배를 연달아 피웠고, 담배 연기를 피해 리처드는 내게 떨어져 누워 영화를 보았다. 그는 푹 빠져있었다.

영화가 끝나고 안드레이 고르차코프가 촛불을 밝히던 것을 떠올리며 나는 리처드에게 물었다.  
“리치, 너도 노스탤지아가 있어?”  
사실대로 말하자면 그건 무엇도 염두에 두어 한 질문이 아니었다. 이제 그만 잘래? 그런 말이나 마찬가지였다. 나는 특별한 대답을 기대한 것도 아니었고, 그가 속마음을 보여주길 원한 것도 아니었다. 영화가 날 몹시 침울한 기분에 허우적대게 했기에 영화 얘기를 하고 싶지 않았던 것뿐이다. 하지만 리처드는 영화를 보고 나면 영화 얘길 하는 걸 좋아한다. 정말 간만에 그도 나도 아무 걱정 없이 편했으므로 굳이 우울한 얘길 하고 싶지 않았다. 그래서 그랬다.   
“물론.”  
담배에 불을 붙이며 리처드는 대답했다. 담배 연기에 졸음이 좀 깼다. 눈이 따끔거렸다.   
“네 노스탤지아는 뭐야?”  
“무대.”  
침대 헤드에 불편한 자세로 등을 기대고 있던 리처드가 몸을 일으키며 말했다. 나는 그가 또 무서운 얘기를 할까 봐 겁이 났다. 내가 리처드에게 그의 과거를 들어서 좋았던 건 기껏해야 CC 그 여자와 데이트했던 얘기뿐이다. 이건 이거대로 비참했다. 애인에게 이전에 만났던 사람과 좋게 지냈던 얘길 들으면서 기뻐해야 한다니, 처음엔 우스운 얘기도 있어서 귀담아듣다가 다 듣고 나면 망치로 가슴을 친 것 같았다. 어쩌면 리처드는 아직도 CC를 사랑하고 있는지도 모른다. 그 여자는 리처드가 살면서 가장 반짝반짝했을 때를 모두 함께한 여자니까. 죽은 사람을 질투한다니, 존나 으스스한 얘기다. 무릎을 모으고 앉아 그 위에 얼굴을 기대며 리처드는 가만히 나를 보았다. 나도 몸을 일으켰다. 침대 헤드에 등을 기대고 손을 뻗어 그의 머리카락을 만지작거렸다. 난 억지로 웃어 보였지만, 속으로는 제발 무서운 얘기만 하지 말라고 빌었다. 

한쪽 다리를 펴고 리처드는 이제 다 끝나가고 있는 엔딩 크레딧을 보며 말했다.   
“무대 위의 라이트, 관객들, 오케스트라의 연주, 그 모든 게 내 노스탤지아야. 내 노스탤지아는 어둡고 밝아. 캄캄한 어둠 속에 빛이 떨어져. 하얗게 빛나는 많은 사람 얼굴에 각자 다른 눈동자가 떠 있어. 처음엔 느리게 뛰던 가슴이 서서히 벅차게 뛰어. 그리고 언제나 CC가 있어……. 난 CC를 안고 있어. 가끔 그때 꿈을 꿔. 꿈에서나마 돌아갈 수 있어서 기뻐. 영영 잠들었으면 좋겠단 생각을 해. 꿈에서 깨지 않도록.”  
그러면서 팔을 쭉 뻗어 침대 위에 손으로 무언가를 그렸다. 난 리처드가 팔을 쓸 때 노뼈와 자뼈 사이가 움푹 들어가서 도드라지게 말라 보이는 걸 좋아한다. 팔을 굽힐 때면 팔꿈치머리가 뾰족하게 튀어나와서 내 물렁물렁한 머리를 찌르는 것 같다. 그러면 정신이 든다.   
“너 다리 말이야, 예전처럼 쓰는 건 불가능해?”  
리처드는 발가락을 오므렸다. 발배뼈가 둥글게 굽었다.   
“응. 걷는 게 어디야, 원래는 걷지도 못한다고 했었어. 하지만 지금은 뛸 수도 있잖아. 춤추는 것만 불가능하지.”  
“만약 다리만 괜찮았다면…….”  
나는 리처드의 발목을 찢어놓은 흉터를 손으로 만지면서 그렇게 말했다. 시간이 지난 흉터라 이제는 본래 피부색처럼 연해졌지만, 눈을 감고 만져도 흉터임을 알 수 있을 만큼 끔찍하게 컸다. 잠시 리처드는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 리처드의 눈살근에 주름이 잡혔다. 그는 언제나 거기에 주름을 잡아놓는다. 자주 아프니까 약 대신 쓰는 버릇이었는데 그게 리처드에게 다가가기 어려운 인상을 주는 데 한몫했다. 혀를 대면 쓴맛 난다. 감았던 눈을 뜨며 리처드는 확신에 찬 표정으로 다시 말했다.  
“재기 했을 거야. 돌아갔을 거야.”  
나는 몹시 불편해졌다. 내가 지독히도 사치스러운 놈처럼 여겨졌다. 내 두 손은 멀쩡하고 다리도 멀쩡한데 제대로 하는 게 하나도 없기 때문이다. 지금까지 작업이랍시고 한 게 존나 마음에 안 든다. 쓰레기만 잔뜩 만들었다. 이 사람은 그런 날 보고 대체 무슨 생각을 할까? 잘만 굴러가는 손을 가지고도 못 해먹겠다고 부에 겨운 소리나 하는 날 보고 말이다. 자기는 몸이 박살 나서 하고 싶어도 할 수 없는데. 일전에 리처드가 내게 절대 잃지 말라고 했던 말을 떠올리니 이불로 집을 짓고 앨리와 숨고 싶어졌다. 앨리에게 망을 보게 시키고 무서운 거 다 지나가면 말해달라고 부탁하고 싶었다. 부끄러운 자기 모습만큼 무서운 건 없으니까. 리처드의 발목과 내 손을 번갈아 보며 더 이상 작업할 수 없는 상황에 부닥친 나를 상상해봤다. 손이 박살 나거나, 가뜩이나 병신 같은 뇌가 짓뭉개져서 제대로 사고할 수 없게 되어 쓰레기 토해내는 것도 못하게 된다면 나는 사는 걸 포기할 것이다. 이건 나에게 전부다. 내가 사람들에게 나는 당신들을 이만큼 사랑하고 미워한다고 말할 수 있는 유일한 방법이다. 난 정말 이 사람한테만큼은 부끄러운 놈이 되고 싶지 않은데…….   
“다른 방향으로 계속 일하는 건 생각 안 해봤어? 안무가나, 스텝이나. 그쪽 계통은 어떻게 빠지는지 잘 모르겠네. 여하튼.”  
“해봤지. 휠든도 안무를 권유했었고. 나쁜 제안은 아니었지만, 티나. 나는 무대 위에 서는 걸 사랑했어. 그건 내 평생 갈망하던 거였고, 꿈이었지. 춤추지 않는 다른 삶은 생각한 적 없었어. 다 망가지고 나서야 내가 걸어온 길을 돌아보았는데 일방통행이었지. 난 샛길조차 보지 않고 무작정 달렸던 거야. 살길을 찾을 수 없었어.”  
나도 모르는 사이에 인상을 찌푸렸던 모양이다. 리처드가 자세를 고쳐 무릎을 꿇고 내 앞에 앉아 손으로 내 얼굴을 살살 폈다. 두 손으로 내 얼굴을 감싸고 엄지로 광대뼈 위를 문지르고는 내 이마에 키스해줬다. 안아 줘, 에이단. 그리고 말했다. 안아줄래? 가 아니라 안아 줘. 몇 글자 차인데 그게 진짜 벅찼다. 그 말 하면서 되게 아스라하게 웃었는데 내가 자신을 더는 밀어내지도 않고 있어줄 거라고 믿고 있는 게 느껴졌다. 정말 대수롭잖은 말인데, 부탁이 아닌 요구인데. 부탁하는 사람은 싫다. 그건 어쩐지 내가 제대로 해 줄 능력 없는 놈인데 해주길 바라는 것처럼 느껴지기 때문이다. 그래서 부담스럽다. 부탁하는 리처드는 더 싫다. 내가 당연히 해줄 거로 생각하고 내뱉어버리는 게 좋다. 난 얼른 리처드를 끌어안았다.   
“나도 언제까지 이렇게 살 순 없다고 생각해. 지금이라도 크리스토퍼의 제안을 다시 생각해보려고. 쉽진 않을 거야, 몇 년간 그쪽은 아예 보지도 않았거든. 당장 춤출 수 없다는 사실이 너무 화가 났으니까. 나 정말 쓰레기였어, 열등감에 시달리고 의욕은 하나도 없고. 그렇게 사니까 집은 그렇게 밝은데 내가 있는 곳은 한 치 앞도 볼 수 없을 만큼 새카맣더라. 요즘은 그래도 희미하게 무언가 보여. 조금만 더 다가가면 잡을 수 있을 것 같아.”  
“안무가로 다시 재기할 수 있으면 좋겠다.”  
내 등을 손바닥으로 쓸어내리면서 리처드는 내 어깨에다 입술을 얹었다. 입술은 차가웠는데 화끈거렸다. 조금 더 닿고 싶어서 리처드의 머리를 손으로 감아 꾹 눌렀다. 간지러움을 못 참고 그만 머리카락을 세게 움켜쥐고 말았는데 리처드는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 종일 기운 없는 리처드치고는 웃음이 컸다.   
“그렇게 생각해줘서 고마워, 나도 그랬으면 좋겠어. 내가 무대에 서는 것만큼 가슴 벅차진 않겠지만, 이제는 다른 사람을 볼 때도 된 거야. 노스탤지아는 노스탤지아로 남겨두는 게 좋아. 그래야 노스탤지아란 이름에 걸맞지. 돌아간다면 더 이상 노스탤지아가 아니야. 어쨌든 티나, 그래도 난 노스탤지아라도 있잖아? 세상엔 노스탤지아를 갖지 못한 쓸쓸한 사람들이 훨씬 많아.”  
“넌 되게 이상하다. 종잡을 수가 없어.”  
나를 안은 팔을 풀고 리처드는 베개를 찾았다. 머리를 기대 눕고는 날 올려다보며 물었다.  
“어떤 점이?”  
“존나 우울하고 부정적인 것 같은데 가끔 되게 긍정적인 모습 보여줄 때가 있어. 비관론잔 줄 알았는데 낙관론자였다고. 그럴 때마다 난 깜짝 놀라. 그리고 난 솔직히 네 약한 모습에 끌렸거든. 되게 약해 보였다고 너. 내가 욕하니까 갑자기 울었잖아? 그런데 계속 만나면서 알게 된 건데 마냥 약하지만도 않아. 너 존나 강할 때가 있어. 어쩔 땐 나는 엄두도 못 내는 일을 아무렇지도 않게 해내. 다른 사람은 겁먹고 포기할 일도 끝까지 해내. 그래서 널 이제 알 만큼 알았다고 생각했다가도 영 모르는 사람이 된 것 같아서 낯설 때가 있어. 넌 복잡해, 리치.”  
“에이단, 나는 단지 내게 가치 있는 걸 포기하지 않는 것뿐이야.”  
“고집 센 건 한결같네.”  
“날 단순하게 생각해 줘, 난 언제나 단 하나만을 보고 살았어. 지금도 마찬가지야. 사람들이 복잡한 것에 너무 익숙해져서 단순한 걸 오히려 이해할 수 없게 된 것 같아.”  
“참으로 유익하고, 선하며, 위대한 것은 언제나 단순하다. 진리의 말은 항상 단순하다. 톨스토이가 인생독본에서 그랬었는데.”  
리처드가 내 팔을 잡아당겨 자기 위로 쓰러뜨렸다.  
“은근히 아는 게 많다니까. 똑똑해.”  
그리고 내 머리를 쓰다듬으면서 말했다. 어쩐지 좀 쑥스러워서 난 괜히 욕을 했다.   
“좆도 모르면 할 수 있는 게 없잖아. 내 슬로건은 오마주라고, 오마주 하려면 아는 게 많아야지.”  
“좋아, 내가 더 가르쳐 줄게.”  
“뭘?”  
리처드가 갑자기 다리를 벌려 내 허리를 감더니 제 몸을 밀착했다. 그래서 난 갑자기 섰다. 모든 게 갑작스럽다. 웃음 밖에 안 나왔다.   
“아, 씨발년. 돌겠다.”  
“내가 정말 여자였으면 여자를 가르쳐 줄게요, 이런 말도 했을 텐데. 아쉬워졌어.”  
이를 드러내며 리처드는 일부러 얄밉게 웃었다.   
“존나, 존나게 미친년.”  
C는커녕 이번에도 통과 못 하고 넘어가게 되었다. 리처드가 자초한 거다. 씨발년. 오늘 안 재울 거다. 리처드의 얼굴에 마구 키스하며 그가 도로 묶었던 드레싱 가운의 끈을 다시 풀었다. 펼쳐놓고 리처드의 이마부터 입술을 지분거리며 뒤로 젖힌 목덜미를 지나 단 한 번도 떼지 않고 가슴께까지 훑었다. 내 허리를 감은 리처드의 다리가 풀어졌다. 시트를 손으로 그러쥐며 리처드는 또 속에서부터 참는 소릴 냈다. 더럽게 시끄러운 년, 날 일찍 죽이려고. 아직은 숨을 쉴 때마다 움직이는 게 고스란히 보이는 갈비뼈에 손을 밀어 넣듯이 세게 잡고는 마저 훑었다. 점점 더 아래로 내려가며 리처드의 다리를 벌렸다. 난 이 미친년이 나 때문에 달아오르는 게 못 견디게 좋다. 고개를 들어 리처드의 얼굴을 보았다. 젖은 게 부끄러운지 팔로 얼굴을 가리고 있었다. 리처드의 팔을 치우고 그에게 말했다.   
“내가 이십사 년 동안 교실과 스튜디오에서 교사와 교수에게 배운 것 보다 네 다리 사이에서 반년 동안 배운 게 더 많은 것 같아.”  
“그래서 싫어?”  
젖은 눈으로 날 보며 리처드가 되물었다.   
“아니, 존나 좋아.”

이럴 생각이었지? 그가 챙겨온 콘돔을 꺼내며 물었다. 아니야, 정말 이럴 생각 없었어. 혹시나 싶어서 가져온 거야. 포장지를 찢으며 나는 말했다. 웃기고 있네, 미친년. 존나 밝히기는. 안 해, 나 잘래. 리처드는 아예 엎드려 누워 베개에 얼굴을 묻어버렸다. 엎드려서 하자고? 등에 있는 흉터는 보기 싫으니까 엉덩이 쪽으로 눈을 내리며 물었다. 섹스 안 한다고, 멍청아. 그러거나 말거나 나는 리처드의 엉덩일 움켜쥐었다. 리처드는 또 시끄럽게 굴었다. 조용히 해, 옆방에 다 들리겠다. 엉덩일 때리니까 리처드는 깜짝 놀라서 몸을 떨었다. 짜르르하게 등근육이 움직이는 게 날 재촉해서 바로 그의 몸을 벌리고 갖다 댔더니 리처드는 슬쩍 허리를 들었다. 미친년, 자기가 이래놓고 다음 날 나보고 피곤하다고 칭얼댄다. 이 씨발년이 남자가 맞긴 맞나 보다. 어떻게 하면 사람 꼴리는지 존나 잘 아는 거 보면 말이다. 아니면 모르지, 내가 그에게 더럽게 쉬운 놈일지도. 그의 머리카락을 잡아채고 세게 눌렀다. 아무래도 누가 들을 것 같아서 쉬고 있는 손으로 리처드의 입을 틀어막고 몸을 밀어 넣었다. 입을 틀어막은 건 잘한 짓이었다. 소리를 제대로 내지 못해 애가 탔는지 비록 리처드가 내 손가락에다 잇자국을 만들어놓았지만. 리처드 맛은 소금 한 움큼을 입에 털어 넣고 거기다 설탕을 그만큼 다시 집어삼킨 맛이다. 인상 찌푸려질 정도로 사람 조여놓고 병신같이 풀어놓는다. 

섹스를 끝내고 땀으로 엉망이 된 리처드의 얼굴에 들러붙은 머리카락을 떼어주며 나는 말했다.  
“리치, 아까 넌 단 하나만 보고 살았다고 그랬잖아.”  
“응.”  
틀어막아도 소용없었다. 손가락만 존나게 뜯겼다, 씨발. 개가 물어뜯었다고 하면 아무도 안 믿겠지? 리처드는 목이 다 잠겼다. 눈을 깜빡이며 쉰 목소리로 힘겹게 대답했다. 여태 숨도 제대로 고르지 못하고 허덕이기까지 했다. 우린 아침에 되도록 빨리 나가기로 했다. 옆방 사람과 마주치지 않도록.   
“지금도 그렇다고 했고.”  
“응.”  
리처드는 졸고 있었다. 가물가물 잠기는 눈을 억지로 뜨고 겨우 나를 본다. 몸은 계속 뜨거웠다. 나 때문에 다시 열이 오른 것 같아 이건 좀 미안했다. 이젠 재워줘야지, 리처드의 등을 손으로 다독이며 물었다.  
“지금은 뭘 보고 살아?”  
졸음을 못 이긴 리처드는 눈을 감았다. 자면서 웃었다. 흔들어 깨우니까 천천히 눈을 뜨고 나를 보았다. 백사장에 부서진 유리 조각처럼 실낱같이 가늘게 파란 점이 박힌 홍채에, 속눈썹이 만든 그늘에 먹힌 동공에 내 얼굴이 보였다. 손등으로 내 뺨을 쓸며 리처드가 말했다.   
“보고 있네.”

타르코프스키는 말했다. ‘노스탤지아’는 단순한 슬픔이 아닌 믿음과 희망의 상실로 인한 영적인 고통과 아픔이며 이것을 이기지 못한 자들에게는 죽음이 찾아온다고.


	97. Chapter 97

Bearsted역에서 기차를 기다리는 동안이었다. 리처드는 고개 숙이고 바닥을 보며 자기 신발 코끝을 손으로 매만지고 있었다. 아직 이른 봄철인데 일찍 깨어난 나비 한 마리가 그의 주변을 맴돌다가 리처드의 뒷목에 사뿐하게 내려앉았다. 흰 목덜미에 보라색으로, 갈색으로, 검은색으로 경계선이 생겼다. 나비가 발을 딛고 날개를 접었다. 비 맞은 나비는 역시나 너무 이르게 세상으로 나왔다. 덜 마른 날개가 무겁게 떨리고 있었다. 나비는 죽어가고 있었다. 내려앉은 나비를 느끼고 리처드는 숨도 쉬지 않았다. 그는 나비가 마지막 날갯짓을 하기를 기다렸다. 멀리서 기차가 들어오고 있었다. 사람들이 바닥에 내려놓았던 가방을 들고 분주하게 줄을 맞춰 서기 시작했다. 그러나 리처드는 여전히 미동조차 하지 않았다. 안개가 사람을 부둥켜안고, 경적을 감추고 자취를 지웠다. 나비는 힘겹게 접었던 날개를 펼쳐 들었고 고개를 숙였다. 제자리를 맴돌며 나비는 두 번 날갯짓을 하고 천천히 리처드의 뒷목에 쓰러졌다. 소리 없는 죽음이었다. 이윽고 추락하는 나비를 두 손으로 받아 리처드는 사람과 소음으로부터 죽은 몸을 감춰주었다. 그가 다시 손을 열었을 때 나비는 영영 떠나고 없었다. 기차가 정차했고, 문이 열렸다. 

K, 잠시만. 나 더 말 못하겠어. 미안해, 정말 잠시만. 조금만 쉬자. K, 스콘 먹을래? 짠맛 나. 더럽게 짜, 빌어먹게도. 가끔 계단을 오를 때면 리처드가 스콘이 든 쟁반을 끼고 있던 게 떠올라. 난 가끔 헛걸 본다고. 더럽게 짠 스콘이지. 구질구질하게 털어놓기 시작한 게 벌써 몇 달째지, 누구에게도 보여 줄 마음 없는데 나 혼자 이러고 있다. 오늘은 다른 얘기를 하자. 네가 이해해, 지금까지 쉬지 않고 말해왔으니까 쉴 때가 된 거야. 2008년 3월에 나는 태어나서 처음으로 자살하고 싶단 충동을 느꼈거든. 이런 얘길 아무 준비 없이 할 순 없어. 불행이 연달아 나를 찾아왔지. 난 내가 고생 좀 해본 놈인 줄 알았거든? 그럴 만하잖아. 돈 없어서 굶은 적도 있고, 남이 피우다 버린 담배 주워 피운 적도 있고, 병신같이 떠난 여자 친구 생각하면서 술만 마시고, 아무도 내 작품 따윈 관심 없었고. 괴로움의 정도를 비교하지 말자. 나보다 더 불행한 사람? 있겠지, 그런데 그 사람이 나보다 더 불행하다고 해서 내 불행이 없는 일이 되는 건 아니잖아. 그 사람도 힘들게 사는 거고 나도 힘들게 사는 거야. 사람마다 감당할 수 있는 괴로움이 달라. 난 죽고 싶을 정도로 괴로웠어, 그때. 

고도이아, 글로리아. 그때 넌 나에게 이렇게 말했지. 언젠가……언젠가는……내가 널 데리고 이 집에서 멀리 떠날 거야. 우리는……. 또 이렇게 말했어. 널 톰 믹스나 벅 존스의 목장에서 살 수 있도록 해줄게. 난 프레드 톰슨이 더 좋아, 라고 대답했고 넌 그럼 그리로 가자고 말했어. 우리는 나지막이 울었지. 울지 마, 아가. 다 잊게 돼. 있잖아, 아가. 내가 한 가지 맹세할게. 네가 낫게 되면 아무도, 그 누구도, 하느님이라도 너한테 손끝 하나 대지 못하게 할게. 고도이아, 내가 그렇게 해주고 싶었어. 그러지 못해서 미안해. 너는 맹세를 지켰는데, 나는 그러지 못했어. 

담배 피울래? 끊었다고 했지, 참. 부럽다. 난 한 대 피울래, 술도 좀 마시고. K, 의지할 곳 없는 사람들끼리 서로 부둥켜안고 있는 건 괴로운 일이야. 결국, 달라질 게 없거든. 좀 빠르게 말할까. 오늘은 아무래도 제대로 말 못할 것 같으니까 미리 얘기해줄게. 얼마 뒤에 조지아는 죽었어. 내가 자길 귀찮게 할까 봐 그런 것 같아. 조지아는 몰랐던 거야. 난 앞으로 조지아에게 엄청나게 잘해줄 생각이었는데. 매일 인사 하고, 자주 놀러 가고, 고양이들이랑도 놀아주고, 리처드랑 함께 여기저기 다니고. 봐, K, 보라고. 말 안 하면 사람은 모르잖아. 난 조지아한테 귀찮게 안 하고 진짜 잘해줄게요, 라고 말 안 했거든? 속으로만 생각하고 있었어. 혼자서 온갖 것들을 다 상상했지. 여름엔 리처드 그 미친년이 아무리 싫다고 버텨도 바다로 끌고 갈 작정이었어. 조지아도 함께 말이야. 셋이서 며칠 재밌게 놀다 왔으면 정말 좋겠다고 생각했어. 고양이는 케이트나 다른 사람에게 맡기고. 퀸즈파크조차도 조지아에겐 함부로 못해. 그 인간도 조지아 장례식에 왔었는데, 존나 울더라. 같이 울었다. 지금 와서 생각해보니 미쳤던 것 같아. 사람이 슬픔에 찌드니까 다른 생각은 못하나 봐. 케이트, 제임스, 퀸즈파크, 나, 리처드, 해리 리히터. 조지아와는 딱 한 번 본 사인데, 그 인간은 존나 사람이 이상해. 붙임성이 좋다고. 우린 같이 슬퍼했어. 씨발, 관두자. 나중에 말할게. 

I'm too sad to tell you, 1970년, Silent Short Film Piece. 요트 타고 떠났다가 행방불명된 Ader Bas Jan의 작품.   
이거 존나 울고 싶을 때 틀어놓으면 마음 놓고 울 수 있다. 다른 건 아무것도 없어. 울기만 해. 내가 지금 그래. 말 못하겠어. 

고도이아, K. 글로리아, 리처드. 볼래? 널 그렸는데. 별로지? 너처럼 안 예뻐. 미안해. 사고 난 지 몇 년 지났는데 아직도 손이 좀 병신 같거든. 마음대로 안 구부려져. 근데 걱정할 필요는 없어, 사는 데는 아무 지장 없거든. 할 거 다해. 그림도 아예 못 그리는 건 아니야. 좀 힘든 것뿐이지. 그리고 너를 사람들에게 보여주는 데 굳이 평면 작업을 고집할 필요는 없어. 넌 사람이잖아, 입체잖아. 난 이 손으로 얼마든지 할 수 있으니까 걱정하지 마. 마음 아파하지도 말고. 요즘엔 왼손으로 그릴까 생각 중인데, 아직 어설퍼. 오늘 엄마가 왔어. 일주일간 런던에서 지내기로 했어. 지금은 앨리의 플랫에 가 있어. 나와 있으려니 좀 삭막한가 봐. K, 앨리는 어른이 되었고, 이제는 천사가 아니라 사람이야. 그래도 여전히 착해. 리처드가 정말 대단했던 거야. 리처드는 어른이었지만 천사거든. K, 말해두는데 나 아직 멀쩡해. 안 취했어. 너무 슬픈 것뿐이야. 엄마는 내 작품이 비싼 값에 팔리면 대단하다 말해주고, 많은 사람이 보러 오면 굉장하다 말해줘. 그게 엄마의 기준이고, 그걸 폄하할 생각은 전혀 없어. 먹고 살아야 하니까. 엄마는 내가 굶는 걸 바라지 않아. 그래서 엄마는 내가 팔려고 내놓은 것만 봤거든? 안 팔고 가지고 있는 건 처음 봤어. 엄마가 누구냐고 물었어. 난 대답 안 했어. 아는 사람이야? 엄마는 다시 물었지. 이번에도 대답 안 했어. 그러니까 엄마는 답답해하면서 왜 대답을 안 하냐고 날 흔들었지. 그래서 대답했는데, 대답은 했지. 말 안 할래, 너무 슬퍼서 말할 수 없어. 엄마는 조용히 드로잉북을 덮고 방으로 들어가 버렸어. 모르지, 내 탓이오, 내 탓이오, 내 탓이니. 그러면서 가슴 칠지. 어쩔 수 없는 일이야. 말한다면 엄마는 손에 못을 박을 거야. 

K, 같잖지 않아? 지금까지 너의 고통은 이렇게 쉽게 말해놓고 내 고통을 말하려니 힘들어서 쉬어가겠다니까. 같잖다고 말해, 넌 천사라서 내가 이렇게 안 시키면 아니야, 절대 그렇지 않아. 또 기운 없는 목소리로 말할 게 뻔하거든. 

고도이아, 나는 태어난지 일 년도 되지 않아 죽은 형이 살아 있었다면 내 인생이 조금 바뀌지 않을까 종종 생각했었어. 난 언제나 형이나 누나가 있는 애들이 부러웠지. 든든한 아군이잖아. 부모님보다 낫다고, 특히나 터울이 얼마 나지 않을 땐 말이야. 친구랑 코피가 나도록 주먹질하고 싸우고 나면 엄마는 날 죽도록 혼내고, 아버지도 엄하게 야단치시지만, 앨런이 살아있었다면 날 위로해줬을 거야. 어쩌면 나대신 그 새낄 한 대 갈겨줄지도 모르지. 진짜 부럽더라. 진짜, 진짜 존나 부러워. 학교 마치고 집에 가는 길에 형이나 누나랑 함께 돌아가는 애들이 있어. 입은 귀찮다고 내버려두라고 말하면서 얼굴은 전혀 아니야. 옆에 있어줘서 좋아하고 있어. 마음 놓고 있다고. 넌 나와 반대였지. 동생이 있었으면 했잖아. K, 리처드는 착해. 손 가는 걸 좋아해. 웃는 것도 좋아하고. 동생이 있었다면 누구보다 아껴줬을 거야. 좋은 형이 되었을 거야.

터울이라는 게 때로는 크게 다가올 때가 있어. 엄마에겐 절대 말할 수 없는 일을 몇 살밖에 차이 나지 않는 형에겐 말할 수 있을 것 같아. 왜냐면 말이야, 엄마는 수십 년 전에 나와 비슷한 괴로움을 겪고 지나가서 이제는 아무렇지도 않지만, 형은 불과 몇 년 전에 겪었거든. 여전히 그때 얼마나 힘들었는지 생생하게 기억하고 있다고. 그래서 자기 일처럼 생각해줄 수 있어. 나에겐 형이나 누나가 필요했고, 리처드에겐 동생이 필요했지. 리처드는 가족과 떨어져 오래 지냈고, 나도 마찬가지였거든. 

K, 나는 지금 프레드 톰슨의 목장에서 혼자 살고 있어. 

밖에 바람 분다. 테라스 말이야, 어디에서도 담배 연기가 들어오지 않아. 이제는 말이야. 내가 피우는 담배 연기가 전부지. 그리고 아무 소리도 안 들려. 여긴 좀 조용한 곳이잖아. 으슥하고. 내일은 오랜만에 D를 만나기로 했는데 별로 보고 싶지 않아. 우린 언제부턴가 마지못해서, 억지로, 성숙한 인간이 되기로 했지. 그 과정에 불과한 관계가 되어버렸어. 사람의 모습, 사람 사이의 관계는 모자이크 같아. 한 조각이 빠지면 쉽게 허물어져 버려. 그게 아니면 잘못된 조각을 끼워 맞추고 완전하다고 착각하고 있어. D와 내가 그런 모자이크였지. 그 씹새끼는 하마터면 날 템즈 강의 시체로 만들 뻔했다고. 개새끼. 지금은 갈아엎고 난 뒤에 다시 맞추는 중이야. 완성되면 예전보다 더 괜찮을 것 같아. 시간이 오래 걸릴 것 같긴 하지만. 

벌써 새벽이네. K, 위를 봐. 하늘을 봐. 아직 어두워서 인공위성이 보일 거야. 내가 제일 좋아하는 거지. 대단하다고, 길도 찾아 줘. 리처드는 아예 자기 몸에다 GPS를 달고 살아야 해. 난 필요 없어. 내 절대적인 위치를 아는 감각이 있거든. 

난 절대 우울하지 않아. 외롭지도 않고. 괴롭지도 않아, 이제는. 슬프지도 않아 사실은. 가끔 슬픈 거야, 가끔. 이제 그만 들어가자, 춥다. 카디건 챙겨 입어. 빨간색. 꼭. 감기 안 걸리게. 알았지?

난 그만 잘래. 이만하면 됐어. 내일 다시 마저 얘기할게. 

고도이아.  
Please Don't Leave Me, 1969, Ader Bas Jan.


	98. Chapter 98

비는 돌아가는 길에도 어김없이 내렸다. 이만하면 비는 정말 영국의, 런던의 영원한 첫사랑이다. 여태 못 잊고 이렇게까지 찾아대니까 말이다. 돌아가는 기차 안에서 리처드는 시간이 어떻게 가는지도 모르고 졸았다. 마치 먼 미래의 잠까지 모두 끌어 쓴 것처럼 곤히 잤다. 조지아는 그런 리처드를 보며 괜스레 뿌듯한지 얼굴 가득 웃음이 떠 있었다. 하여간 사람은 손이 많이 가고 연약한 걸 보면 좋아서 어쩔 줄 모른다. 창가 자리는 내 차지였다. 나는 차창에 머리를 갖다 대고 창밖을 내다보며 오는 길에 보았던 한가로운 양떼와 소들을 찾았다. 어김없이 걔네는 풀을 뜯고 있었고, 나를 보더니 재수 없게 씹던 풀을 퉤, 뱉었다. 하지만 나를 불쌍하게 보진 않았다. 어떤 지저분한 놈이 유리창에다 남기고 간 더러운 얼룩을 손으로 닦으면서 이번에는 창을 때리는 빗방울을 잡아보려고 했다. 놈은 매몰차다. 런던은 여태 저를 못 잊어서 흐리게 사는데 그런 불쌍한 새끼를 때리고 있다. 가끔 유난히 노을이 붉을 때 불쌍한 새끼가 하도 얻어맞아서 코피라도 질질 흘리는 건 아닌가 한다. 빠른 속도 탓에 창에 몸을 부딪친 빗방울이 길게 꼬리를 그리며 떨어져 나갔다. 리처드는 그걸 보고 자기처럼 길쭉한 꼬리를 가진 별똥별을 떠올리겠지만 나는 다른 게 떠올랐다. 지저분하기 짝이 없고 유치한 생각이었다. 졸고 있는 리처드를 흔들어서 깨웠다. 눈 빨개진 리처드가 짓무른 눈가를 손으로 비비며 왜? 하고 물었다. 여태 목이 쉬어서 모래 씹은 느낌이었다. 서걱서걱 귀에 작은 알갱이가 박혔다. 조지아는 얄밉게도 눈치가 빠른 사람이다. 리처드 쉰 목소리를 듣고는 존나 음흉하게 날 보면서 웃었다. 나는 리처드 얼굴을 잡아다 차창을 보게 하고 빗방울을 가리켰다.  
“저거 꼭 정자 같지 않냐? 꼬리 꿈틀거리는 게. 빨빨거리면서 가는 것도 비슷하고.”  
세상에, 조지아가 경악했고 리처드는 눈을 홉떴다. 그리고 두 사람은 동시에 나를 때렸다. 조지아는 내 팔을 손바닥으로 철썩 소리가 나게 쳤고, 리처드는 팔꿈치로 내 가슴을 쿡 찔렀다.  
“종일 생각하는 게 그런 것밖에 없어?”  
내가 큰 소리로 또 지껄일까 조마조마한지 내 입을 틀어막으면서 리처드가 말했다.  
“어. 이런 것밖에 없는데? 어쩔 건데?”  
리처드의 손을 떼어내며 건들거렸다가 조지아에게 한 대 더 맞았다. 손사래 치면서 조지아는 나를 죽이고 싶어 했다.  
“제시, 제시. 대체 애도 아니고 왜 그 모양이니, 넌?”  
“존나 닮았잖아요. 안 비슷해?”  
내가 조지아에게 따지자 리처드가 다시 내 입을 틀어막았다.  
“하나도 안 비슷해. 비한테 나쁜 말 하지 마.”  
나는 리처드 손을 다시 떼어냈다. 이번에는 내 입을 틀어박지 못하게 꼭 붙들었다.  
“그러는 넌 뭐 닮았다고 생각하는데?”  
내게 손이 붙잡힌 리처드는 처음엔 손을 빼내려고 바동대다가 곧 포기했다. 기운 없는 모습으로 심각하게 고민하며 한참 동안 대답을 하지 못하고 입술만 씹다가 느리게 뱉어낸 단어가 고작.  
“……올챙이?”  
“그거나 이거나.”  
“몰라, 너 때문에 나까지 이상해졌어. 너 때문에 난 타락했어. 문란해졌다고.”  
“리치, 이제 빵도 훔치겠네?”  
“절망적이다.”  
나는 리처드처럼 웃었다. 비웃었다. 그리고 턱 끝으로 빗방울을 가리키며 말했다.   
“부끄럽냐? 너도 결국 저거야. 너도 존나 약삭빠른 정자 하나랑 난자 하나의 결합에 불과하다고. 넌 네가 어떻게 태어났다고 생각해?”  
그러자 리처드는 신성모독이라도 당한 것처럼 충격받은 표정을 지었다. 내가 타락시킨 건 장발장이 아니라 수도사였다.  
“스탠포드 부인, 얘 좀 어떻게 해주세요!”  
제일 비싼 값 받는 사과처럼 뺨이 붉어진 리처드가 조지아에게 도움을 청했다. 결과는 말하고 싶지 않다. 난 정말 반성문을 써야만 했다. 공공장소에서 음란한 얘길 하지 않겠다고. 조지아는 한 번만 더 이딴 짓거리 하면 나를 공연음란죄로 신고하겠다고 으름장을 놓았다. 리처드는 나 때문에 잠이 확 깨서 더는 졸지 했다. 올챙이, 아니야. 뭐지, 대체. 자신의 대답이 스스로 마음에 들지 않아 못 견디겠는지 계속 머리를 흔들면서 고민하다가 그래, 별똥별을 닮았어. 보란 듯이 내게 말했다. 존나게 닮았네, 내가 빈정대자 시무룩한 표정을 지으며 도로 입술을 깨물었다. 저럴 때마다 사랑스럽다. 웃긴 얘긴데, 리처드가 살짝 시무룩할 때 제일 마음에 든다. 터뜨려놓고 싶을 정도로 꼴린다. 어쨌든 어깨와 팔에 멍들까 봐 마지못해 쓴 반성문 귀퉁이에다가 나는 내 자존심을 조그맣게 써 놨다. 그래도 정자는 달린다고. 리처드에게 들켜서 옆구리 살점이 떨어져 나갈 정도로 꼬집혔다. 씨발년. 계집애처럼 군다.

구차한 반성문을 제출하고 지옥 같은 교무실에서 무사히 석방된 나는 복도에 잇는 창문을 다시금 보았다. 비는 마찬가지였다. 내 눈엔 다른 걸로 보이지 않았다. 길게 포물선 그리며 사라지는 빗방울을 보면서 저 새끼 중 어떤 놈이 누군가의 배와 맞붙어 다시 태어날까 생각해보니 괜히 기분이 좋아졌다. 한 놈은 그래도 소득 볼 것이다. 갈퀴 달린 조막만 한 손을 오므리며 앞일을 기대하면서, 아주 예전의 나처럼. 나는 때때로 이제는 기억도 제대로 나지 않는 그때로 돌아가고 싶단 생각을 한다. 죽고 싶단 생각 대신이다. 어두운 곳에 숨어서 눈을 감고 주먹 쥐고 있다가 다시 눈을 뜨면 다시 태어난 것 같단 착각이 든다. 그러면 한동안은 그래도 버틸 수 있다. 

점심시간을 조금 지나 런던에 도착했다. 조지아도, 리처드도, 나도 완전히 방전 상태였다. 얼마나 피곤했는지 조지아가 블랙 캡 안에서 아무 말도 안 했다. 우리는 또 오해받았다. 기사는 하나도 안 닮았는데 우리가 가족인 줄 알더라. 그는 지독히도 말이 많은 남자였다. 빌어먹을, 요금이 존나 비싸서 몇 번 타지도 못하는 블랙 캡인데 탈 때마다 말 많은 사람을 만난다. 남자는 입을 쉬지 못했다. 그 좁은 공간 안에서 종일 갇혀 지내며 미치지 않으려면 말이라도 많아야 살 수 있는 모양이다. 처음엔 어디 다녀오시는 길이죠? 입을 열기 시작한 기사는 플랫에 다다를 무렵엔 화제가 완전히 바뀌어서 경제 얘길 했다. 런던의 살인적인 물가와 팍팍한 삶에 대해 자신의 의견을 피력하고 거기에다 우리의 동조를 구했다. 리처드와 조지아는 그가 단 일분만이라도 입을 다물어주길 바라는 눈치였고, 그래서 나는 그를 음소거하기 위해 나섰다. 미국 탓을 하세요. 다 미국 탓이에요. 아니면 중국 탓을 하세요. 기사는 마침내 입을 다물었다. 고마워, 지친 리처드가 눈으로 말하면서 내 어깨에다 뾰족한 턱을 괴었다. 그게 내 마음을 건드렸다. 그래서 리처드 콧등에다 가볍게 입 맞추고 살짝 깨무니까 룸미러를 통해 우릴 보던 기사가 헛기침을 했다. 이윽고 블랙 캡이 플랫 근처에 멈췄고, 차에서 내리고 우리는 기지개를 쭉 켰다. 찌뿌듯한 몸이 비명을 질러댔다. 조지아 관절이 늙은 소릴 냈다. 리처드도 마찬가지였다. 우린 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 하여간 늙은이들, 나는 그들을 놀렸지만 곧 입을 다물어야만 했다. 허리를 돌리자 나도 탈수기 돌아가는 소리가 났기 때문이다. 그린버그 씹새끼, 그 새끼 디스플레이 도와주다 허리 다치기 전까진 이런 소리 안 났었는데. 다 같이 늙어가는 처지네, 조지아가 내 허리를 보며 말했다. 

조지아와 작별하고, 그녀를 먼저 집으로 돌려보내고 플랫 계단 앞에서 나는 바로 올라가지 못하고 멈췄다. 돌아가면 다시 머리 아픈 앞일을 마주해야만 한다. 언제부터 그저 좋아서 매달린 일이 이렇게 고통스러워졌는지 모르겠다. 내 천사 앨리가 정말 똑똑하긴 똑똑하다. 좋아하는 일로 먹고살려니 다 밉고 싫어졌다. 처음 런던에 왔을 때, 이 플랫은 아니고 칼리지 근처에 다리만 겨우 뻗을 수 있는 감옥 같은 스튜디오에서 살기 시작하면서 나는 막연한 공상에 사로잡혔다. 그 공상을 남에게 말하면 내가 존나 멋있는 놈이 되는 기분이라 부끄러운 줄도 모르고 여기저기 떠벌리고 다니기까지 했다. 난 이렇게 말했었다. 나는 큰돈 벌길 바라지 않아. 그냥 내 작품 하나가 팔리고, 그래서 번 돈이 다음 작업할 수 있는 재룟값 정도만 되면 좋겠어. 그 말은 평생 나 혼자 산다면 존나 멋있는 말이 맞다. 작업에 미쳐서 종일 안 먹어도 배고픈 줄 모른다면 틀린 말이 아니다. 하지만 난 실은 지독히도 외로움을 타는 놈이다. 옆에 누가 있어주지 않는다면 견딜 수 없다. 나는 언제나 사람 얘기하길 좋아했다. 작업 주제야 기분 따라, 그때그때 영향받은 것 따라 다르지만, 사람을 벗어나지 못했다. 이슬 젖은 수레바퀴가 흙길을 굴러갔고, 난 그 젖은 길을 사랑했다. 바퀴가 남기고 간 자국이 내게는 사람 목소리처럼 보였다. 나는 B와 쭉 같이 살고 싶었고, 아는 사람이 아주 많았으면 했다. 단 한 순간도 쉬지 못할 정도로 말이다. 그러니까 난 돈이 존나 많이 필요했다. 그 사람들 다 만나고 함께 지내려면 돈은 불가피했다. 난 멍청한 자존심을 대단한 줄 알고 붙들고 살았었다. 그렇게 사니까, 이제 사소한 안부 전화라도 해주는 사람은 뚝 떨어져 나갔고, B도 나를 영영 떠났다. 이상주의자의 말로는 그랬다. 다 떠나고 혼자되고 나서야 나 혼자라도 꾸역꾸역 버티며 살아가려면 돈이 필요하단 걸 알았다. 후회는 내게 포기를 선물해주려고 성큼성큼 걸어왔다. 차가운 손이 상자를 넘겨주었고, 나는 빌었다. 누구나 실수하잖아요. 다음엔 안 그럴 거니까 한 번만 봐주면 안 돼요? 후회는 입이 무겁다. 그것만 주고 뒤도 안 보고 가버렸다. 지금 나는 혼자가 아니다. 외롭지 않다. 돈 주고, 마음 주고 사람을 샀다. 나는 리처드와 함께 지내고 있다. 내 겉멋 들었던 진심 아닌 말을 수정해야 할 때가 온 것이다. 그러나 거창하게 말하진 않겠다. 둘이서 남에게 손 안 벌리고 먹고 살 수 있을 만큼은 벌고 싶다고 말하고 다닐 것이다. 

내가 계단을 쉽게 오르지 못하고 오도카니 서 있으니까, 리처드가 내가 들고 있던 가방을 나눠 들며 고개를 벽으로 돌렸다. 눈으로 벽을 가리키며 입을 열었다.  
“이거 네가 만든 거지?”  
그가 가리킨 것은 내가 낸 손톱자국이었다. 나는 떨떠름하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 리처드는 아무것도 들지 않은 손으로 그 위를 매만졌다. 자기 흉터를 스스로 만지듯이. 난 내가 저 벽이 되었으면 했다. 내 몸에도 샅샅이 뒤져보면 크고 작은 흉터가 있지만, 그 흉터들은 다른 사람이 악의로 만들어놓은 것이 아니다. 내가 혼자 병신처럼 굴다가 생긴 것이다. 벽은 분명 내가 자기 몸에다 손톱자국 만들길 바라지 않았을 텐데 나는 기어이 만들었다. 벽에게 나는 악의 가진 개새끼다. 그러니까 내가 저 벽이 된다면, 억지 노력을 하지 않고도 리처드를 이해할 수 있을 것 같았다.   
“차갑네.”  
“벽 더러워, 만지지 마.”  
내가 머쓱하게 말하니까 리처드는 소리 없이 웃었다. 난 따라서 웃는 것 말고는 달리할 수 있는 게 아무것도 없었다. 리처드는 가방을 내려놓지 않고 벽에게 다가가 손톱자국 가까이 몸을 기울여 그 위에다 키스했다. 눈을 감고 천천히. 둥글게 휜 뒷목과 곧은 등의 선이 아슬아슬해지도록. 병 걸려 죽어가는 어린애를 부둥켜안고 마지막으로 다정한 얼굴을 보여주었다. 그 애가 걸린 병은 전염병이었다. 리처드는 그래도 겁먹지 않았다. 내가 남긴 손톱자국에 리처드가 입술에 바른 립밤이 리처드 입매 그대로 찍혔다. 먼지 묻은 입술을 손으로 훔쳐내고 리처드는 발로 나를 살짝 걷어찼다.   
“이제 집에 가자, 에이단.”  
리처드 얼굴이 하나도 안 보였다. 비가 그치고 갑자기 해가 나서 햇볕이 쏟아졌기 때문이다. 그래도 나는 안다. 분명 예쁘게 웃었다. 이제는 어깨가 무겁지 않다. 

집에 오자마자 짐 정리를 하고, 샤워를 하고 나는 약속대로 리처드와 망할 핑구를 같이 봤다. 난 솔직히 말하자면 애들 보는 게 무서워 봤자 얼마나 무섭겠냐고 방심했다. 리처드가 라임색 쿠션을 배에 끼우며 긴장한 기색이 역력한 얼굴로 TV를 응시할 때까지만 해도 나는 여유로웠다. 겁쟁이, 겁 존나 많아. 리처드를 놀리기까지 했다. 그러지 말았어야 했다. 괜히 상영금지 처분받은 게 아니었다. 존나, 존나, 존나게 무서웠다. 리처드와 나는 바다사자가 나오는 순간 비명을 지르며 무서워서 서로 얼싸안았다.  
“시발 미친년아, 이렇게 무서운 걸 보자고 하면 어떡해?”  
더럽게 무서워서 나는 리처드에게 소리 지르며 화를 냈다. 심장이 꼭 예전에 칼리지 다닐 때, 과제에 치여서 병신 같은 년놈들이 스스로 삽을 들고 땅 파서 관을 짠 다음 묘비 세우고 무덤 만들며 비참하게 숨을 거두고 전사자들 사이에서 나는 기어이 살아남겠다고 레드 불을 하루 만에 세 캔이나 따고 그것도 모자라서 커피를 물처럼 마셨을 때처럼 뛰었다.   
“내가 무섭다고 했잖아!”  
쿠션으로 나를 때리며 리처드도 소리를 질렀다.  
“이렇게 무서운지 몰랐지, 미친 무슨 애들 보는 걸 이렇게 무섭게 만들어?”  
눈이 핑핑 돌았다. 리처드는 아예 울려고 했다. 간신히 그 짧은 에피소드를 다 보고 나서 우리는 코마 상태였다. 약속했다. 다시는 보지 말자고. 리처드는 완전히 탈진해서 저녁을 하지 못했다. 저녁에 그와 나는 플랫 밖으로 나가서 오랜만에 차이니즈 레스토랑에 들렀다. 그러고 보니 리처드와는 처음이다. 여종업원은 오늘도 나에게 오랜만이라며 아는 체를 했다. 그리고 내 얼굴을 보더니 한 번 놀라고 나와 함께 온 리처드를 보고 놀랐다. 난 대개 이곳을 혼자 찾았고, 지독하게 침울한 상태였으므로. 여자는 쓰레기통을 뒤지는 여우나 고양이처럼 나를 불쌍한 눈으로 보곤 했었다. 그러나 비록 그 좆같은 핑구 때문에 코마 상태라 할지라도 나는 오늘 기분이 나쁘지 않았다. 오히려 좋았다. 그런데 누구시죠? 친구분이신가요? 주문을 받으며 여자가 물었다. 리처드는 입을 꾹 다물고 어깨로 내 등을 툭툭 쳤다. 여자……친구요? 내 대답에 여자는 웃었고 리처드는 내 발을 세게 밟았다. 이 씨발년이, 아파서 반사적으로 욕이 튀어나왔다. 남자 친구요. 내가 아픈 발을 이러지도 저러지도 못하고 쩔쩔매면서 간신히 정정하자 리처드는 그래도 마음에 들지 않는지 팔짱을 끼고 나를 흘겨보았다. 사촌 형이에요. 나는 껄끄럽게 다시 말했다. 어쩔 수 없다. 우리는, 지금까지 여느 사람들에게서 좋은 꼴을 못 봤으니까. 차차 적응해나가려 한다. 리처드는 자주 그렇게 말하곤 했었다. 어느 누구도 모든 사람에게서 사랑 받을 순 없다고. 모두가 좋아하는 사람은 어디에도 없다고. 호감이 아닐지라도 서먹하게나마 눈살 찌푸리지 않고 지낸다면 그건 그런대로 괜찮은 관계라고 말이다. 

나는 오렌지 치킨과 누들을 골랐고, 리처드는 차오메인과 볶음밥을 골랐다. 음식을 담고 테이블에 앉고 나서야 겨우 진정된 우리는 핑구를 보면서 서로 겁에 질렸던 게 어이없어서 헛웃음을 터뜨렸다. 리처드는 오늘 기꺼이 일탈을 했다. 차나 와인이 아닌 탄산음료를 마시기로.   
“너 아까 존나 울더라. 그렇게 무서웠어?”  
어느새 입이 다시 살아난 내가 포크로 면을 뒤적이며 묻자 리처드는 얼굴을 잔뜩 찌푸렸다.   
“너도 무섭다고 소리 질렀잖아.”   
“너처럼 울진 않았거든?”  
“됐어, 말하지 마. 또 생각나잖아.”  
리처드는 또 글썽였다.   
“리치, 우리 오늘 잘 수 있을까?”  
눈을 감으니까 바다사자 얼굴이 떡하니 나타났다. 놀라서 얼른 눈을 뜨고 나는 내 뺨을 때렸다.  
“거 봐. 너도 무섭지?”  
“어……존나.”  
“불 다 켜고 자자.”  
“그래야겠다. 자기 전에 몬스터 주식회사라도 볼까?”  
“정말? 너 그거 별로 안 좋아하잖아.”  
말은 신경 쓰지 않는 척, 아무렇지도 않은 척, 시큰둥한 표정 지으며 그렇게 했지만, 리처드는 은근히 기쁜 눈치였다.   
“뭐라도 유치한 걸 봐야 잘 수 있을 것 같아.”  
“슈렉은 어때?”  
“괜찮네, 거기 너 닮은 거 나와.”  
“파쿼드 영주? 동키? 슈렉?”  
“장화 신은 고양이. 초콜릿 아이스크림 들고 있을 때 표정이 똑같아.”  
“난 그렇게 귀엽지 않은걸?”  
“장화 신은 고양이가 귀엽단 건 인정하는구나. 넌 나한텐 조금 귀여워.”  
“물론이야, 정말 귀엽다고. 그리고 안토니오 반데라스는 정말 섹시해. 난 안 귀엽고, 안 섹시하고.”   
“너 게이지?”  
“안토니오 반데라스하고는 섹스할 수 있을 것 같아. 술은 좀 마셔야겠지만.”  
“이 미친년이 존나 못하는 말이 없네.”  
스푼을 입술로 가져가며 리처드가 눈을 접고 얄밉게 웃었다. 저럴 때마다 자빠뜨리고 싶다. 

결국, 우리는 슈렉도 봤지만 잠을 이룰 수 없었다. 둘 다 눈 감을 때마다 바다사자가 어른거려서 뒤척였다. 눈이 부셔서 천장에 매달린 전등을 끄고 싶었지만 끄는 순간 캄캄한 어둠 속에서 바다사자가 입을 쩍 벌리고 기괴하게 웃었다. 리처드는 치사하게 굴었다. 새벽 세시가 되자 저녁에 술을 마시지 않았으니 수면제를 먹고 자겠다고 했다. 그가 약을 먹는 게 나는 영 내키지 않았지만, 잠 못 이루고 괴로워하는 것보단 나은 것 같아서 하는 수 없이 먹으라고 했다. 그리고 나도 반 알 얻었다. 리처드는 약에 내성이 있다. 그가 내성을 언젠가는 잃어버리길 바란다. 나는 내성이 없다. 먹자마자 몸에 기운이 쭉 빠져서 나도 모르는 사이에 눈을 감고 말았다. 리처드 목소리가 씹힌 테이프처럼 느리게 들렸다. 자? 에이단? 먼저 자? 나 아직 무섭단 말이야, 나를 흔들면서 분명 깨웠는데 몸이 움직이지 않았다. 애써 팔을 들어서 리처드를 끌어안고 먼저 안 자, 약속할게. 말했는데 그 뒤로는 기억이 안 난다. 꿈에서 뜬금없이 칼을 찬 진저브레드맨이 바다사자를 용감하게 무찔렀다. 리처드도 나왔는데 그년은 장화 신은 고양이였고 처음엔 발톱 세우고 으스대다가 바다사자가 나타나니까 겁먹고 줄행랑을 쳤다. 그리고 탑에 숨어서 눈만 빠끔히 내밀고 구경만 했다. 난 뭐였냐면, 제기랄, 내가 피오나였다. 거기까진 그런대로 견딜 만했다. 문제는 해가 저물고 난 뒤에 피오나였다. 

“티나, 일어나. 티나, 아침이야.”  
나를 흔드는 리처드의 손과 나지막한 목소리에 잠에서 깼다. 눈이 부셨다. 억지고 눈꺼풀을 들었다. 잠을 제대로 못 잤더니 몸이 퉁퉁 부어 무거웠다. 리처드는 어제 그렇게 울었음에도 불구하고 비교적 멀쩡했다. 눈가가 빨갛긴 했지만, 얇은 피부가 어김없이 내게 나쁜 마음을 들게 했다. 영화 아메리칸 사이코를 보면 주인공 패트릭 베이트만이 아침마다 부은 눈에다 얼음팩을 하는데 리처드도 똑같은 짓을 했다. 눈을 뜨자마자 나는 리처드를 끌어안았다. 확실히 미친 인간들은 공통점이 하나씩 있다.  
“오 분만.”  
리처드를 꼭 끌어안고 나는 도로 눈을 감아버렸다.   
“안 돼, 늦었어.”  
“오 분만.”  
“아침도 먹어야지, 벌써 늦었다고.”   
리처드가 나를 흔든다.  
“오 분만, 제발.”  
“그만 자고 일어나, 티나.”  
내 뺨에다 키스하며 드라마에서나 나오는 엄마처럼 상냥하게 나를 깨웠다. 왜 드라마냐면, 우리 엄마는 날 절대 이렇게 깨운 적이 없기 때문이다. 엄마는 프라이팬을 마구 두드리며 나를 깨웠었다. 그러나 나는 차라리 그게 나았다. 엄마가 리처드처럼 키스해주며 나를 깨우는 걸 상상한다면, 아, 상상이라도 끔찍하다.   
“대체 몇 신데 그래?”  
“여덟 시야.”  
나는 순간 리처드를 안은 팔을 풀어버렸다.  
“뭐? 진짜? 씨발, 돌겠네. 왜 여태 안 깨웠어?”  
손을 입가에 가져가며 리처드는 난처한 표정을 지었다.   
“네가 하도 곤히 자고 있어서…….”  
“좆됐다, 시발. 지각하겠네.”  
허둥지둥 이불을 허물 벗듯이 벗어 던지고 자리에서 일어났다. 옷을 찾을 시간도 없어서 어제 입었던 옷을 입었고, 어제 신었던 양말도 다시 신으려다가 그것만큼은 참을 수 없었던 리처드에게 저지당해 이틀 전에 리처드가 미리 세탁해놓은 양말을 신었다. 가방을 찾고 거기다 아이팟과 모바일, 노트를 챙기고 안 돌아가는 머리를 뭐 빠진 게 없나, 마구 굴렸다. 화장실도 참. 아, 씨발. 리처드는 침실에서부터 나를 졸졸 따라다니며 어떻게든 내게 아침을 먹이려고 했다.  
“늦었다고, 먹을 시간 없어.”  
“그래도 아침은 챙겨 먹어야지.”  
“이미 지각이야. 아침 안 먹어도 안 죽어, 리처드.”  
“그러지 말고 조금이라도 먹어, 에이단.”   
“존나 엄마같이 구네. 늦었다니까? 신경 쓰지 마, 점심 존나게 많이 먹을게.”  
코트를 입으며 문을 나서려는 내게 리처드는 기어이 아침을 먹였다. 이거라도 먹으라며 입에다 토스트를 물려줬다. 급하게 씹으니까 부스러기가 마구 떨어졌다. 코트에 떨어진 부스러기를 손으로 털어주며 리처드는 잘못 채운 내 셔츠 단추를 일일이 풀어 다시 채워주고, 코트 깃을 바로 세워줬다. 나는 계속 우물우물 먹기만 했다. 신발을 신으면서 말이다.   
“오늘 좀 추울 텐데. 에이단, 잠시만. 가지 말고 잠시만 기다리고 있어.”  
“아, 빨리. 늦었어. 빨리, 빨리, 빨리.”  
난 초조해서 발을 동동 굴렀다. 고작 한 시간인데 결과는 참혹하고 존나 좆같다. 평소에 나는 일곱 시에 일어나서 담배부터 찾고, 욕실 가서 세수하고 대충 면도하고 볼일까지 끝내고 난 다음, 아침을 먹고 옷 챙겨 입고 지하철 타러 나간다. 그게 적당하게 나를 유지하는데 좋았다. 너무 빡빡하지도 않고, 그렇다고 시간이 남아돌지도 않고 말이다. 그런데 오늘은 시간이 없어서 담배도 못 피우니 죽을 맛이었고 속도 불편했다. 일이 처음부터 그르치니까 짜증이 치밀었다. 야, 리치! 나 간다? 더 이상 기다릴 수 없어서 소리를 지르니까 리처드가 급하게 뛰어왔다. 저러다 발목 아플라, 또 걱정스러웠다. 리처드는 손에 머플러를 챙겨왔다. 내 목에 둘러주면서, 목에 뭐라도 두르면 훨씬 따뜻해, 아직은 좀 추우니까. 너 튼튼해 보이는데 은근히 잔병치레가 잦더라고. 자, 이제 됐어. 다녀와. 그렇게 말했다. 이상했다. 리처드는 다 뾰족뾰족하게 생겼는데. 심지어 눈도 가늘게 빠진 편인데 오늘따라 동글동글하게 보였다. 살이 좀 쪄서 그런가? 아침 내내 나를 따라다니느라 빨개진 리처드 뺨에다 입술을 가져갔다. 그거로는 부족했다. 혀를 집어넣으면 못 참고 아침부터 개처럼 헐떡여댈 것 같아서 입술에다 키스만 했다. 그리고 말했다.  
“학교 다녀올게, mommy. 사랑해.”  
“조심해서 다녀와.”

간신히 지하철을 타고 아이팟을 찾으려고 가방을 뒤지다가 난 가방 안에서 리처드가 언제 넣었는지 모를 작은 종이 상자를 발견했다. 그 안에 들어있는 건 초콜릿 머핀이었다.


	99. Chapter 99

점심시간에 D가 찾아왔다. 그때 나는 리처드가 만들어준 샌드위치로 혼자 점심을 때우고 있었다. 나랑 점심이라도 같이 먹으려고 온 줄 알았는데 D는 이미 점심을 먹고 왔다고 했다. 그럼 왜 왔냐고 물어보니까 병신처럼 웃고 치웠다. 뭔가 나에게 할 말이 있는 눈치라, 나는 얼른 샌드위치를 마저 다 먹고 밖으로 나와 RHB 메인 빌딩 흡연 구역에서 D와 바람을 쐤다. 그 자식은 못 봐줄 얼굴이었다. 면도도 제대로 하지 않아 덥수룩한 턱에다, 언제 세탁했는지 모를 지저분한 회색 맨투맨 셔츠, 목덜미가 누렇게 뜬 재킷을 입고 지독한 술 냄새를 풍기면서 손을 덜덜 떨었다. 내가 미치도록 싫어하는 일이 하나 있다. 나에게 담배를 빌려달라고 손을 내미는 짓이다. 언제나 어쩔 수 없이 담배를 주곤 하지만 속으로는 저 새끼가 이른 시일 내에 폐암으로 세상을 떠났으면 하는 마음이다. 하지만 D의 꼴을 보아하니 이 새끼도 나처럼 길거리에 누가 버리고 간 담배꽁초를 배곯은 짐승처럼 찾아다닌 것 같아 괜히 서글퍼졌으므로 D가 먼저 손 내밀기 전에 담배 한 개비를 줬다. 그러니까 녀석은 나를 구원자처럼 우러러보았다. 기분이 더 불편해졌다. 난 절대로 이 자식이 그런 눈으로 나를 보길 바란 게 아니므로. 담배를 입에 물고 D는 바닥을 발로 차며 말했다.  
“니콜이랑 요즘 사이가 안 좋아.”  
니콜은 D가 숭배하다시피 하는 여자 이름이다.   
“무슨 일이라도 있어?”  
연애상담 역시 내가 구역질 날 정도로 싫어하는 일이지만 오늘은 구토를 참으려고 한다.  
“일? 아무 일 없으니 그렇지.”  
D가 꾀죄죄한 제 얼굴을 손으로 감싸며 무겁게 말했다. 아, 나는 정말이지 누가 나 같은 모습을 하고 나처럼 행동하는 걸 보고 싶지 않다.   
“저녁에 혹시 시간 있냐? 술이라도 마실래?”  
그래서 실은 D와 별로 술을 마시고 싶지 않았지만 물었다.   
“관둬. 나 지금 존나 누구라도 붙잡고 싶은 심정이니까, 술 들어가면 오늘 널 애인한테 돌려보내지 않을 거야.”   
“미친 새끼, 내가 너하고 잘도 밤새 붙어있겠다. 그래서 시간 있어, 없어?”  
“시간이야 많아서 문제 아니겠냐?”  
“내가 술 살게.”  
“우리 뭔가 좀 바뀐 것 같다.”  
녀석은 이상한 표정을 지었다.   
“뭐가?”  
“아니야, 아무것도. 티나, 미안한데 담배 한 대만 더 줄래?”  
“미안하면 말을 마, 새끼야. 여기.”  
내가 준 담배를 챙기면서 D는 눈물이 찔끔 고일 정도로 기침을 해댔다. D는 오늘 확실히 이상했다. 그 새끼는 꼭 유조선 침몰해서 석유로 엉망이 된 바다에 머리를 들이밀었다가 흠뻑 젖은 갈매기 같았다. 

내가 일을 마칠 때까지 D는 자긴 갈 곳이 없으니 칼리지 근처에서 떠돌겠다고 했다. 이 자식은 병신이다. 덕분에 나는 오후 내내 이 새끼가 혼자 어디서 병신처럼 추위에 떨고 있을까 봐 일이 손에 안 잡혔다. 시계가 네 시 정각을 가리키자 나는 허둥지둥 가방을 들고 나왔다. 복도에서 W 교수와 마주쳤다. 그가 내게 일거리를 또 떠맡기려는 건 아닌지 초조해졌다. 다행히 그는 그저 지나가는 길이었다. 오늘도 수고했네, 그가 점잖게도 말했다. 정말 나를 아무렇지 않게 대한다. 목이 칼칼해졌다. 기도에 묻고 싶은 말이 걸려서 좀처럼 내려가질 않는다. 전시는요? 묻고 싶었으나 없어 보인단 걸 잘 알았으므로 묻지 않았다. 나는 되든 안 되든 상관없으니 W 교수가 슬슬 사치 갤러리 전시에 대해서 내게 언질을 해줬으면 했다. 이제는 희망고문을 견딜 수 없었기 때문이다. 사치 갤러리 전시는 4월 15일이다. 오늘은 3월 13일이다. 한 달밖에 남지 않았다. 디스플레이 시간을 고려하면 적어도 이달 안으로는 이렇다저렇다 말이 나와야 하는데 이만하면 나는 그른 것 같다. 약간의 자괴감, 부끄러움, 침울한 감정들을 머리에다 박고 나왔다. D는 내가 일을 마칠 시간에 맞춰 미리 와서 기다리고 있었다. 녀석은 얼굴이 새파랬다. 아무래도 혼자 추위에 떨고 있던 게 분명했다. 밖은 쌀쌀했고 비가 내리고 있었다. 오전 내내 하늘이 흐리기만 하다가 낮에 잠깐 소나기가 내렸었는데 축축한 데다 또 비가 내리기 시작하니 어깨가 무거웠다. 우산을 펼치는 D에게 잠깐만 기다리라고 말하고 리처드에게 전화를 걸었다. 미처 저녁 먹고 들어간단 말을 하지 못했기 때문이다. 슬슬 리처드가 마트에서 저녁거릴 사오거나, 인터넷에서 레시피를 뒤지고 있을 시간이었다. 리처드는 재미없게도 산다. 저번에 리처드에게 종일 무얼 하고 노냐고 물었던 적이 있다. W 교수와 일하기 전에 짧게 내내 붙어 지내던 적이 있었지만, 일을 시작하고 난 뒤로는 낮 동안 리처드는 내내 혼자 지내니까 궁금했다. 리처드는 의자에 앉아 자기 손가락을 꼽아 보며 곰곰이 생각에 잠겼다. 가느다란 목을 세우고 눈을 들어 위를 보며 말하기 시작했다. 보자, 원래는 아침은 자주 거르곤 했는데 너 일 하러 나가니까 아침 차려서 같이 먹고. 갑자기 난 얼굴이 확 달아올랐다. 저번 달에 그 빌어먹을 촌구석에 처박혀있을 때, 해리 리히터가 술 취해서 내게 욕을 하던 게 생각났다. 아침 차리는 거 귀찮으면 안 해도 괜찮은데. 나도 원래 아침 잘 안 먹어. 내가 말을 자르니까 손사래 쳤다. 아니야, 덕분에 나도 건강해졌어. 그리고 오전에는 주로 자. 난 졸리거든, 종일. 지금도 좀 졸린데. 점심은 잘 안 먹어. 어차피 오후에 차 마시니까, 그때 과자로 때우면 되거든. 그래도 요즘엔 거르지 않고 챙겨 먹어, 덕분에 이렇게 쪄버렸잖아. 다시 고개를 숙여 리처드가 자기 배를 보더니 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 별로 나오지도 않았는데 몸 무겁다고 하도 지랄해대서 애라도 뱄냐고 놀렸더니 걷어차였다. 오후엔 근처에 산책하러 나갔다 올 때도 있어. 점심시간 직후엔 길거리에 사람들이 잘 없거든. 자주는 아닌데, 집에만 있으면 아무래도 답답하니까. 아, 맞다. 요즘 얼굴 익은 여우가 한 마리 있어. 쓰레기통 뒤지고 있기에 빵을 좀 나눠줬더니 내 얼굴을 기억했나 봐, 요즘은 나갈 때마다 만나는 것 같아. 그리고 돌아와서는 책 읽고, 영화 보고, 공부하고. 공부? 내가 묻자 고개를 끄덕이며 웃었다. 응, 공부. 무슨 공부 하는데? 비밀이야. 나는 따졌다. 또 저런다, 또. 리처드는 어깨를 으쓱해 보이며 마저 말했다. 병원 다녀오는 날엔 병원 다녀오고, 마트 다녀오고, 글쎄……. 나 정말 딱히 하는 일이 없구나. 요즘은 DIY도 잘 안 하고, 저녁에 너 돌아오면 쭉 너랑 있으니까. 그렇게 말하면서 리처드는 제 입술을 손으로 만지작거렸다. 종일 혼자 그러고 있으면 안 심심해? 전혀. 리처드는 단호하게 대답했다. 심심한 겨를 없는걸, 깨어 있을 때도, 자고 있을 때도 난 이것저것 상상해. 그러면 시간이 순식간에 가버려. 오히려 하루가 모자란다고. 내가 화성에서 살았으면 좋겠다. 내 생각에 리처드는 상상이 아니라 옛날 생각을 하며 하루를 보내는 것 같다. 아니면 먼 훗날을 상상할지도. 둘 다 지금 살고 있는 순간이 괴로운 사람들이 잘 하는 짓이다. 대부분의 몽상가는 현실이 지독히도 불행하다. 

신호음이 세 번 갔다. 리처드가 전화를 받았다.   
“리치, 자기야.”  
\- 응, 무슨 일 있어?  
리처드가 상냥한 어투로 내게 물어오자 나는 그만 몸에 힘이 쭉 빠졌다. 리처드 목소리를 듣고 있으면 나도 졸린다.   
“아니. 나 오늘 D랑 술 마시고 들어가려고.”  
나는 그가 투정부리기를 기대했지만, 리처드는 그런 짓 따윈 하지 않는다. 이럴 때면 그가 나보다 나이가 많고 사람 거덜 내는 연애도 미치게 많이 해봤다는 게 확 실감 난다.   
\- 그래? 재밌게 놀다 와. 술 너무 많이 마시진 말고.  
아쉬움이 조금도 느껴지지 않는 목소리로 리처드는 깔끔하게 말을 끝맺었다. 목소리가 좀 더 듣고 싶은데 바로 전화를 끊어버릴까 봐 나는 화젯거리를 억지로 끄집어냈다.   
“넌 저녁 어떻게 하려고?”  
\- 글쎄, 혼자 먹어도 되고.   
“혼자 먹진 마.”  
\- 알았어, 해리라도 부를게.  
“그 새낀 싫어.”  
\- 하하. 애처럼 굴긴, 그럼? 내가 어떻게 했으면 좋겠어? 밤비나.   
“아, 몰라. 걘 싫어. 걔 말고. 조지아나 케이트?”  
\- 두 사람 오늘 바쁠 텐데. 나도 오랜만에 친구한테 전화나 해볼까.  
“친구? 누구?”  
\- 역시 아직은 안 되겠다. 그냥 나 혼자 먹을래.  
“그냥 집에 갈까, 나?”  
\- 친구랑 술 마신다며? 난 괜찮아. 놀다 와. 이따 보자.  
“응, 그래.”  
전화를 마치고 우산을 폈다. D가 나를 떨떠름한 얼굴로 보고 있었다. 왜? 묻자 D가 쓴웃음을 지으며 사람 머리 때리는 말을 했다.  
“너 정말 그 남자랑 진지하게 만나는 거야?”   
우산을 놓칠 뻔했다.  
“뭐라고?”  
“진짜 연애 하냐고, 난 네가 장난인 줄 알았어.”  
“너 씨발, 갑자기 무슨 소린데? 하고 싶은 말이 뭐야?”  
내가 언성을 높이자 D는 고개를 저었다. 그러고는 입을 꾹 다물고 말을 하지 않았다. 답답했다. 난 다그쳤다.   
“하고 싶은 말이 뭐냐고, 새끼야.”  
놈은 대답을 피하며 담배를 꺼냈다. 아까 내가 녀석에게 줬던 담배였다. D는 단번에 불을 붙이지 못했다. 손을 자꾸만 떨었기 때문이다. 우산을 어깨에 끼우고 불편한 자세로 젠장, 혼자 욕을 지껄이며 라이터를 얼굴 가까이 갖다 대다가 담배가 아니라 자기 머리카락에 불을 붙일 뻔했다. 간신히 불을 붙이고 D는 손을 마구 털었다. 중독자처럼 급하게 담배를 빨면서 라이터를 주머니에 쑤셔놓고 우산을 바로 들었다.   
“말이 헛나왔어, 미안. 요즘 자꾸 이래, 씨발.”  
“너 나한테 무슨 불만 있냐?”  
“그런 거 없어. 미안하대도, 에이단.”   
“불만 있으면 말해.”  
“없다니까.” 

찝찝한 기분으로 D와 지하철을 타고 우리가 자주 가던 펍을 찾았다. 지하철에서 그 새끼와 나는 단 한마디도 하지 않았다. 펍의 주인 H가 오랜만에 찾아온 우리를 반기며 그간 어떻게 지냈냐고 물었다. 그럭저럭, D가 퉁명스럽게 대꾸하곤 바에 자리를 차지하고 앉았다. 앉자마자 놈은 엎드려서 몸을 떨었다. 술이 나오기를 기다리며 나는 주변을 두리번거렸다. 여긴 여전했다. 런던은 좆도 모르는 내가 D와 함께 처음 왔을 때와 변한 게 하나도 없었다. 물론 찾아오는 손님이야 좀 변했다만, H의 얼굴에 주름도 늘었다만, 인테리어고 분위기고 조금도 달라지지 않았다. 약간 김빠진 맥주 맛도 한결같다. 테이블을 차지하고 앉은 무리가 자기들끼리 언성을 높이며 당장에라도 주먹다짐할 것처럼 굴었다. 씨팔, 전부터 너 그딴 식으로 구는 거 마음에 안 들었어. 약이 올라 소리 지르는 놈은 나와 비슷한 나이로 보이는 칙칙한 얼굴색을 가진 비쩍 마른 놈이었는데 겁을 상실한 새끼다. 그의 맞은편에 앉아 팔짱 끼고 무서운 눈으로 노려보고 있는 남자는 그 자식과 비교할 수 없을 만큼 덩치 좋고 주먹이 단단해 보이는 사람이었다.   
“여긴 여전하네.”  
줄곧 엎드려 있던 D가 싸움 구경할 마음은 있는지 무거운 머리를 들었다. 소매 단추 눌린 자국이 얼굴에 빨갛게 찍혀 있었다. H가 술을 먼저 가져다주었다. D는 맥주를 벌컥벌컥 들이켰다. 어지간히도 목이 탄 눈치다.   
“아깐 진짜 미안해. 정신이 하나도 없어서 요즘 주변에 자꾸 실수한다.”  
D는 병신이지만, 소심한 놈은 아니었다. 미안하단 말을 달고 사는 놈도 아니었다. 녀석이 말로 후려갈긴 머리가 아직 얼얼했지만, 놈이 어쩐지 측은해서 나는 화를 더 내지 못했다.   
“힘든 일 있어?”  
“아무 일도 없어. 아무 일도 없다고. 미칠 노릇이지.”  
이를 꽉 깨물며 D는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 잇새로 새어나오는 숨소리가 증기기관차의 매연처럼 탁했다.  
“너는 좀 살만하냐?”  
그렇게 물으며 맥주잔 놓인 자리에 묻은 얼룩을 손으로 문지르며 D가 흐리멍덩한 눈을 떴다.   
“난 언제나 살만했어.”  
“그래? 부럽네. 난 죽을 맛인데. 너라도 살만해서 다행이야.”  
D는 또 한숨을 쉬었다. 꼴 보기 싫어서 나는 아예 고개를 돌려버렸다. 내 뒤통수에다 대고 D는 우울한 얘기만 잔뜩 늘어놓았다. 만나는 여자가 자길 아무래도 떠날 것 같다, 엄마는 날 내놓은 자식 취급한다, 돈이 없다, 그 말을 듣자 나는 숨이 막혔다. 돈이 없다. 예전엔 내가 이 새끼에게 그 말을 했었던 것 같은데……. 돈이 없어, 티나. 돈이 없다고. D가 헛웃음을 터뜨리면서 이마로 바를 찧어댔다. D는 약물 중독자처럼 보였다. 누가 봐도 오해할만한 얼굴이었다. 동공이 풀린데다가 눈가가 짓물러있지, 손은 계속 떨지, 입 열면 개소리만 지껄이지, 무엇보다도 내일이 없을 것 같은 얼굴이 정말 그랬다. 

D와는 오래 있지 않았다. 맥주 한 잔만 마시고 바로 펍을 나왔다. H가 아쉬운 눈치로 우리를 잡으려다가 D의 꼴을 보더니 얼른 내쫓는 게 더 나을 것 같단 판단을 했는지 조심해서 가라며 문까지 열어주고 우릴 떠밀었다. 씨발새끼, 더럽게 짜고 맛없는 감자튀김을 내놓은 주제에. 짜다 못해 혀가 쓰라리기까지 한 감자튀김이었다. 밖으로 나오니 어느새 비가 그쳐 기온이 뚝 떨어졌다. 추위가 순식간에 내게로 달려왔다. 몸이 으스스해져서 나는 치를 떨었다. D의 얼굴은 으스스했다. 코를 훌쩍이면서 놈이 내 팔을 꽉 쥐더니 놓아주고 어깨를 툭툭 쳤다.   
“전시 축하해, 에이단.”  
“전시는 무슨, 그게 내가 하고 싶다고 되는 일도 아니고. 아무 말도 없어. 날아간 것 같다.”  
흘러내리는 가방끈을 고쳐 매며 나는 대답했다. D가 의아한 얼굴로 내게 물었다.   
“여태? W 교수가 너한테 아무 말도 안 해?”  
“어. 왜?”  
“나한텐 아무래도 조만간 갤러리에서 너한테 직접 연락할 것 같다고 말했는데 오늘.”  
“오늘 W 교수 만났었어?”  
“어, 잠깐. 모르겠다, 내가 잘못 들었나. 여하튼 잘 되면 말이야 또 술사라.”  
“그거야 당연하지, 새끼야.”  
웃으면서 대답은 했다만, 나는 그리 좋은 기분은 아니었다. 도무지 뭐가 어떻게 돌아가는지 모르겠다. D는 왜 사는 게 괴로워졌으며, W 교수는 왜 말이 없는지도. 난 엉성하게 지하철을 타려고 역으로 들어갔고 거기서 D와 헤어졌다. D는 고개를 푹 숙이고 비척비척 걸어갔다. 이윽고 인파 사이로 D가 사라졌다. 그리고 지하철이 들어왔다. 자리가 남았지만 나는 서서 갔다. 지하철 문에 기대서 반대편 문을 노려보았다. 유리창에 내 얼굴이 찌그러져 보였다. 침침한 눈을 뜨고 다시 보니 나는 작년보다 좀 나이 들어 있었다. 갑자기 머리카락을 확 자르고 싶어졌다. 이제 집에 들어간다고 리처드에게 메시지를 보내려다 관뒀다. 그를 좀 놀라게 해주고 싶었기 때문이다. 궁금하기도 했다. 리처드는 언제나 당장 죽어도 아쉬울 것 없이 준비를 하고 사는 사람이니까, 준비되지 않은 그의 모습이. 그의 흐트러진 모습을 상상하며 희망고문에 시달리며 내가 짜놓은 관을 머릿속에 그렸다. 거기다 뉘어 놓을 미친 사람 불쌍한 얼굴에다 동전을 하나 올려줬다. 나는 흐릿한 가스등 불을 끌 것이다. 그는 이제 쉬어야 한다. 귀에 꽂고 있던 이어폰을 뺐다. 오늘은 필요 없다. 평소에는 듣지 못했던 사람들 속닥대는 소리가 들렸다. 

혹시나 리처드가 내 발소리를 듣고 부리나케 준비를 할까 봐 숨까지 참고 조심스럽게 계단을 올라갔다. 어찌나 몸에 힘을 꽉 줬던지 도착했을 때는 몸에 경련이 다 날 지경이었다. 참았던 숨을 토해내고 문에다 귀를 갖다 댔다. Bach : Prelude And Fugue No.23 In B Major, BWV892 - Fuga. 리처드는 오늘도 글렌 굴드의 평균율 클라비어 앨범을 듣고 있었다. 소리 나지 않도록 천천히 주머니를 뒤적여 스페어 키를 꺼내고 열쇠 구멍에 밀어 넣었다. 그리고 단숨에 돌렸다. 문을 열고 들어가니 리처드는 소파에 앉아 뉴스를 틀어 놓고 종이에다 연필로 무언가를 끼적이고 있었다. 내가 들어오자 바람피우는 현장이라도 들킨 것처럼 허둥지둥 종이를 내려놓고 잡지로 덮어서 감추었다. 오늘 늦는다고 하지 않았어? 예상보다 빨리 돌아온 내가 당황스러운지 리처드는 놀란 얼굴이었다. 기대와 달리 리처드는 말끔했다. 샤워를 또 했는지 좀 젖어있었고, 잠옷 차림이었긴 했지만 말이다. 한 잔만 마셨어. 근데 너 뭐 하고 있었어? 내가 묻자 리처드는 얼른 종이 위에다 잡지 한 권을 더 얹었다. 아무것도. 배고프지 않니? 너 술 마시고 오면 꼭 먹을 거 찾던데. 말을 돌리는 리처드의 얼굴이 초조해 보였다. 동공도 확장되어 있었다. 나는 그가 종이를 숨기고 싶어 한다는 걸 눈치챘다. 흥미가 생겼다. 신발을 벗고 그에게 다가가 등 뒤에 숨겨놓은 종이를 힐끔 보면서 뭐 하고 있었던 거야? 다시 물었다. 아무것도 아니라니까, 뭐 안 먹을래? 나는 재빨리 리처드를 옆으로 밀치고 발로 잡지를 밀었다. 그리고 종이를 집으려는데 리처드가 내 옷을 확 잡아당기면서 매달렸다. 필사적으로 내가 보지 못하도록 막는 리처드를 떼어내면서 물었다.   
“뭔데 그래, 또 제임스 맥어보이한테 팬레터 쓰고 있었어?”  
딱히 짚이는 구석이 그것밖엔 없었다.   
“아니야, 제발. 보지 마, 티나. 제발.”  
“야, 너 그러니까 점점 더 궁금해진다.”  
“티나, 제발.”  
미친년이 힘은 존나게 세다니까. 겨우 떼어내고 종이를 들었다. 동그라미, 동그라미, 삼각형, 길쭉한 사각형, 길쭉한 사각형 하나 더. 글을 쓴 줄 알았는데 도형만 잔뜩 그려져 있었다. 낙서라도 했나? 골똘히 보는데 리처드는 자기 얼굴을 감추면서 부끄러워서 몸을 비틀고 있었다.   
“뭐 하고 있었던 거야?”  
봐도 모르겠다. 그래서 물었다.   
“뭐하긴, 그림 그렸잖아.”  
기어들어가는 목소리로 리처드가 손가락을 벌리며 틈새로 나를 본다. 일단 앉아, 리처드를 소파로 떠밀었다. 리처드가 앉자 소파가 푹 꺼졌다. 확실히 살이 찌긴 쪘다. 예전엔 이만큼 안 꺼졌던 것 같은데. 이게 그림이라고? 물으려다가 말았다. 그러면 리처드는 혀라도 깨물 것이다. 바닥에 떨어진 연필을 주웠다. 끝이 뭉툭해져 있었다. 테이블 위에 있는 칼을 집어 나는 연필을 깎았다.  
“글 쓸 때랑 그림 그릴 때는 연필 다르게 깎아. 똑같이 깎아 쓰는 사람도 있긴 하지만, 뭐. 길게 깎는 게 좋아, 톤도 깔고 해야 하니까.”  
“난 잘 모르니까.”  
“봐봐, 잡아. 연필 끝을 잡아.”  
연필을 깎고 리처드에게 건네줬다. 손가락을 엉성하게 구부리며 리처드가 연필을 쥐었다. 영 어설프다. 나는 리처드의 몸을 앞으로 좀 밀어내고 리처드의 손등에 내 손을 겹쳤다. 그리고 꽉 쥐었다.   
“손목으로만 그리지 말고 어깨를 써.”  
종이를 뒤집어서 거기다 선을 그었다. 리처드처럼 기운 없어서 떨고 있는 흐린 선을. 긴장했는지 리처드 손이 뜨거워졌다. 한 번 더 그었다. 나는 아예 리처드의 등 뒤로 넘어가서 내 다리 사이에다 그를 앉혀놓고 껴안듯이 다시 손을 잡았다. 천천히 선을 그으면서 리처드 어깨에다 턱을 괴고 얼굴을 가깝게 붙였다. 바디클렌저 냄새, 코가 찡해진다. 신기하네, 그렇게 말하며 리처드가 웃었다. 갖다 붙일 말이 없다. 이게 얼마나 예쁜지, 얼마나 나를 미치게 하는지 말해주고 싶은데 그런 단어는 세상에 없다. 그냥 리처드다. 리처드 같다. 리처드스럽다.   
“뭘 그리고 싶은데?”  
뭉근하게 깔린 톤을 내려다보며 나는 물었다. 좀 더 어둡게 깔고 싶은데, 손에 힘을 주려니까 리처드 때문에 몸이 풀려서 그럴 수 없었다.   
“나.”  
난 놀랐다. 동그라미를 그래서 그렸나? 얼굴 그리고 싶어서?   
“자화상? 네가? 너 툭하면 네 얼굴 이상하다고 개소리하잖아? 근데 네가?”  
“응.”  
“왜?”  
리처드는 남의 얘길 하는 것처럼 말했다.   
“궁금해서……. 몸에 흉터가 하나도 없고, 얼굴에 멍도 없으면 어떤 얼굴일지. 부끄럽지 않을 정도로 깨끗한 얼굴이랑 몸이 보고 싶어. 분명히 그랬던 적이 있었는데, 이제 기억이 나질 않아.”  
나는 안 울려고 입술을 꽉 깨물었다. 못 하겠다. 못 참겠다. 리처드 옷을 씹었다. 리처드는 지금 어떤 표정을 하고 있을까. 얼굴이 보이지 않아 알 수 없다. 그를 끌어안으며 나는 좀 울먹였다. 앞이 하나도 안 보인다. 술 마셔서 눈이 침침한 거겠지, 씨발.   
“내가 그려줄게.”


	100. Chapter 100

K, 즐거운 일이야. Chopin - Sonata for Piano No.2 in B flat minor B.128 / Op.35 'Funeral March'. 

보통 사람들에게 월요일은 한 주를 시작하는 지옥 같은 요일이지만 누군가에겐 다음을 기약할 수 있는 유쾌한 날이다. 3월 17일, 조지아가 심장마비로 쓰러졌다. 쓰러진 조지아를 제일 먼저 발견한 사람은 퇴근 후에 조지아의 집에 들른 케이트였다. 조지아는 정말 괜찮은 인생을 살았다. 매일 들러 안부를 물어 줄 이웃이 있으니까. 케이트가 쓰러진 조지아를 병원으로 옮겼지만 이미 늦은 뒤였다. 확실한 죽음이었으므로 사망진단서가 나오기까진 오래 걸리지 않았다. 삼 일 만에 검시관이 사인 조사를 마쳤고, 의사가 사망진단서를 내놓았다. 케이트가 플랫에서 가장 가까운 등록 사무소에서 사망신고를 하고 그린 페이퍼를 받아왔다. 케이트와 그녀의 남자친구 제임스는 가족 없는 조지아의 가족이 되어 주었다. 두 사람 다 바쁜 사람임에도 불구하고 발 벗고 나서 장례일정을 잡았다. 장의사와 논의해서 화장으로 결정하고, 장례 대행소를 플랫 근처에 있는 작고 아담한 교회로 결정했다. K, 엠발밍 끝낸 조지아는 낯설더라. 장례식은 3월 28일이었다. 장례식 날짜가 잡히고 나는 B에게 연락을 했다. 그때 그렇게 헤어지고 나서 처음이었다. 모바일에선 오래전에 지운 번호가 기억 속에선 지워지지 않고 남아 있었다. 오랜만이네, 에이단. 하고 B가 이제는 홀가분한 목소리로 나의 전화를 받았다. 잘 지내? B가 물었다. 잘 지내, 넌? 나도 잘 지내. 무슨 일로 연락했어? 나는 B에게 덤덤하게 조지아의 죽음을 알렸다. B와 나는 이제 더 이상 예의를 차릴 필요도, 성의를 보일 필요도 없는 완전히 끝난 드라마였지만 B와 조지아는 여전히 방송되는 연속극이었다. B는 최근에도 조지아와 연락을 했던 모양이다. 잠시 말을 잃고 흐느낌만 실어 보내다가 거짓말하지 마. 얼마 전에도 전화했었는데, 하며 울먹였다. 너랑 같이 리즈 캐슬 다녀왔다고 참 멋진 곳이라고 자랑했었는데. 그리고 말을 더 하지 못했다. 그 말이 이상하게 나를 긁었다. 하지만 난 B와 같이 울어주진 않았다. B가 장례식에 오겠다고 말했고, 우리는 전화를 끊었다. 그렇게 나를 비참하게 만들었던 나쁜년과의 드라마는 내 나름대로 의미 있는 드라마였다. 종영한 지 한참이 흘렀는데 이렇게 기억할 거리가 생기니까 예전 생각이 좀 났다. B와 여기저기 많이 다녔었는데. 돈만 좀 생기면 우리는 런던을 탈출했다. 둘 다 런던은 지긋지긋했다. 다녀와서 숨통 트이면 한동안 살만했고, 또 탈출할 기회를 노렸었다. B와 통화를 마치고 나는 얻어맞은 놈처럼 멍하게 바닥에 앉아 천장을 올려다보며 담배를 피웠다. 리처드는 옆에 없었다. 난 리처드의 집이 아닌 내 집에서 B에게 전화를 했다. 어쩐지 그래야 할 것 같았다. 누렇게 찌든 벽을 보며 나는 B의 잔소리를 떠올렸고, 크리스마스에 B에게 떠밀려 억지로 갖고 온 낡은 소파를 보며 B와 했던 끝내주는 섹스가 생각나 몸이 달았다. 그러다 헤어지던 날 마지못해 억지로 했던 섹스를 끄집어내니 도로 죽었다. 왜 이렇게 생각나는가 싶었는데, 얘 내 여자 친구였었지. 진짜 사랑했었지. 결혼도 하고 싶었지. 한때는 얘랑 헤어지는 게 죽는 것보다 더 무서웠었다. 조지아에겐 미안한데 조지아 죽은 것보다 그게 이상하게 나를 울게 했다. 슬프기야 조지아가 더 슬픈데, 눈물은 B를 떠올리니 났다. 

제임스가 조지아의 부음 소식과 장례 소식을 신문에 냈지만, 연고 없는 조지아의 소식을 듣고 찾아오는 사람은 아무도 없었다. 좀 거슬러 올라갈까. 조지아가 쓰러졌다는 소식을 듣고 난 벽에다 머리를 박았다. 골이 울릴 정도로. 리처드가 등 뒤에서 날 끌어안아 주어서야 정신이 들어서 관뒀다. 그 정신없는 사람을 진작 병원에 데려가서 건강검진 받도록 해야 했는데. 박탈당한 기회가 다시 내게 후회를 마주하도록 했다. 그날 하루는 물만 마셨다. 뭘 먹고 싶은 기분이 아니었다. 죽는 거야 그리 나쁜 일은 아니다. 나도 언젠가는 죽을 건데 새삼 특별한 것으로 받아들일 이유는 없다. 죽어야 다음이 있고, 죽어야 또 태어나고, 그런데……난 단지 조지아를 이제는 만날 수 없다는 사실을 받아들이고 싶지 않았다. 빈집이 된 조지아의 집에 찾아가 주인 잃은 고양이들의 밥그릇에 사료를 그득 부어 주면서 난 네가 존나 싫다, 하고 녀석들 꼬리를 잡아당기며 괜히 괴롭혔는데 내 등을 때리는 사람이 아무도 없었다. 나는 침울한 기분이었지만 울지는 않았다. 고양이들은 기운이 하나도 없었다. 그래도 피츠버그는 나에게 여느 때처럼 친절했다. 케이트가 고양이들의 분양처를 알아볼 동안 고양이들은 나와 리처드가 돌봐주기로 했다. 아침엔 리처드가 들려서 밥을 주고, 저녁엔 같이 줬다. 장례식이 있기 전까지 리처드와 나는 조지아의 집에서 저녁을 먹었다. 조지아의 냉장고가 텅텅 비어갔다.   
“봐, 조지아. 나 얘네 안 굶겼다? 오늘은 간식 캔까지 따줬다고.”  
조지아의 고양이 중에는 모파상이란 이름을 가진 크림색 털에 코가 납작하고 고약하게 생긴 페르시안 고양이가 한 마리 있었는데, 이 녀석은 사람을 좀 가리는 녀석이었다. 근데 내가 며칠 꾸준하게 밥을 챙겨 주니까 서먹하게나마 가까이 와서 더 이상 나를 피하지 않았다. 오늘은 내가 자기 머리를 쓰다듬는 것도 허락해줬다. 한 번 안아 보려고 했더니 재빨리 도망쳤지만 말이다.   
“에밀리는 연어를 싫어하네요.”  
내가 따준 간식 캔을 냄새만 맡고 고개를 홱 돌려버린 고양이 한 마리를 들고 리처드도 말했다. 노란 줄무늬 고양이었는데 얘는 리처드만 좋아한다. 좀 까다롭고 새침한 구석이 있었다. 걔만 안 먹으니까 리처드는 신경 쓰였는지 선반에서 다른 간식 캔을 꺼냈다. 게살로 만든 캔이었는데 에밀리는 그래도 그건 조금 먹었다. 입이 짧은 녀석인 것 같다.

조지아의 유품을 대신 정리하다가 우리가 크리스마스 때 나누었던 선물을 발견했다. 조지아는 리처드와 내가 선물한 회색 카디건을 한 번도 안 입었나 보다. 우리가 선물했을 때와 변한 게 하나도 없었다. 조지아는 은근히 칠칠맞아서 옷에 자주 뭘 묻히고 다녔는데, 얼룩 하나 없이 깨끗했다. 게다가 드라이클리닝 냄새까지 났다. 리처드는 그 냄새를 정말 좋아한다. 주인이 한 번도 입지 않은 옷을 끌어안고 코를 묻으며 희미하게 자기 웃음도 거기다 묻었다. 조지아가 카디건을 받고 얼마나 기뻐했는지 떠올리니 기분이 좀 좋아졌다. 그래도 씨발, 몇 번은 입고 죽었어야지. 이렇게 아낄 줄 알았으면 몇 벌 더 사줄 걸 그랬다. 도로 코가 시큰거린다. 케이트와 제임스가 선물한 캔들도 그대로 있었다. 그 사람들은 나와 똑같은 후회를 했다. 근데 조지아는 해리가 선물해 준 귀걸이는 쓰러질 당시에 하고 있었다. 조지아는 은근히 해리를 마음에 들어 했다. 아니지, 대놓고 마음에 들어 했었지. 부음 소식 듣더니 그도 장례식에 오겠다고 했다. 

작업이 멈췄다. 그간 나는 일하면서 틈날 때마다 스튜디오로 달려가 눈치 보며 마련해놓은 내 구석 자리에서 관을 짜고 있었다. 조지아가 죽으니까 관 짜는 건 하고 싶지 않았다. 가스등을 연결한 선만 만지작거리면서 쓰일지 안 쓰일지 알 수 없는 관을 힘겹게 내려다보기만 했다. 옆에 메모 한 장이 있었다. 로버트 프로스트 교수가 두고 간 메모였다. 

A  
\- Robert Frost

망할 새끼. 진작 이럴 것이지. 

케이트가 사망진단서를 받아온 날이었다. 아침에 출근하다가 케이트와 마주쳐서 사망진단서가 나오거든 꼭 연락 달라고 말했는데, 케이트의 연락이 아닌 모르는 번호로 전화가 왔다. 조지아가 훌쩍 떠나고 없어도 변화 없는 하루였다. 마음은 좀 저미고, 기분이 미친놈처럼 좋았다가 우울해졌다가 오락가락하긴 했지만, 내게는 소중한 사람이 더는 없어도 세상은 똑같았다. 그때 나는 카렌과 교내에 있는 Cafe Lofers에서 점심을 먹고 지겨운 비나 특별하게 구경할까 싶어서 College Green에 나와 있었다. 날씨가 좋으면 여기서 놀기 정말 좋다. College Green에는 나무나 꽃 이름은 좆도 모르는 내가 이름을 알 수 없는 늙은 나무 한 그루가 있는데 우리는 그걸 할머니 나무라고 불렀다. 가지가 축 늘어져서 땅에 닿아있는 모습이 할머니 같아서 붙인 이름이다. 봄이라고 겨우내 앙상했던 가지에 싹이 트고 있었다. 나는 할머니가 필요했다. 비를 머금어 촉촉하게 젖은 나뭇가지를 잡아당기면서 카렌에게 조지아 얘기를 좀 했다. 그리 많은 말은 하지 않았다. 나에게 정말 잘해주던 같은 플랫 사는 할머니가 있는데, 얼마 전에 돌아가셨다고. 저런, 안됐네요. 카렌의 뻔한 말은 이상하게 나를 감동하게 했다. 이래나 저래나 카렌이 좋은 여자인 건 확실하다. 다시, 씨발. 이야기를 좀 한 번에 집중해서 할 수 없나? 난 하여간 글러 먹은 놈이라니까. 바지 주머니에 넣어 둔 모바일이 존나 사람 미치게 진동을 울리며 받으라고 야단이었다. 케이트인가 싶어서 얼른 꺼냈더니 모르는 번호였다. 광고 전화면 죽일 것이다. 씹새끼, 이를 갈면서 전화를 받았다.   
\- 오랜만입니다, 에이단 터너 씨.  
절대 잊을 수 없는 쇠붙이처럼 카랑카랑한 남자 목소리에 나는 굳어버렸다. 에릭 리히터였다. 그 사람 죽이는 우울한 곳에서 돌아오고, 리처드에게 지치고, 나 자신의 한심함에 우울해지고, 그걸 겨우 이겨내면서 나는 지우개를 들어 그 개새끼 얼굴을 문질러 지웠었다. 한동안은 리히터가 리처드를 찾지도 않았고 리처드도 내가 먼저 말을 꺼내지 않는 이상 자신이 먼저 그의 이름을 입에 올리지 않았으므로 나와 리처드는 언젠간 붙잡힐 탈옥수의 담백한 해방감을 느끼고 있었다. 무딘 지우개 끝보다 그의 목소리가 수백 배는 강했다. 날카롭게 내 기억에다 상처를 냈다. 다시 그의 얼굴이 떠올랐다.   
“예, 오랜만입니다. 무슨 일이시죠?”  
다리가 후들후들 떨렸다. 나는 진짜 이 남자가 무서웠다. 단 한 번도 쉬운 적이 없었다. 그는 한없이 사무적인 사람이다. 시간이 괜찮다면 오늘 저녁에 보았으면 한다는 용건만 명령조로 내뱉었다. 그건 강요였다. ……만나겠다고 했다. 

전화를 마치고 힘이 풀려서 주저앉고 말았다.  
“에이지, 왜 그래요?”  
카렌이 놀라서 나를 부축하며 물었다. 아무 일도 아니야, 아무 일도. 나는 덜덜 떨면서 카렌에게 겨우 대답했다. 눈이 자꾸 감겼다. 기절할 것 같았다. 간신히 자리에서 일어나 미친놈처럼 뒤도 안 보고 건물로 뛰어갔다. 리처드에게 전화를 걸어 리히터에게서 전화가 왔다고 말을 하려다 관뒀다. 나는 가능하면 혼자 해결하고 싶었고, 리처드와 나 사이에 그가 또다시 진입하지 않았으면 했다. 그래서 얼버무렸다. 오늘 일이 좀 있어서 늦을 것 같다고, 시기가 이런데 혼자 둬서 미안하다고. 언제나 날 울게 하는 천사는 자기 걱정 하지 말라고 했다. 그리고 오후를 어떻게 보냈는지 모르겠다. 카렌이 정말 괜찮냐고 나를 몇 번 흔들었던 것 같다. 케이트에게서도 전화가 왔었다. 병원에서 연락이 와서 회사에서 조퇴하고 사망 진단서 받은 다음 등록 사무소에 가는 길이라고. 난 고맙단 말만 고장 난 태엽 장난감처럼 반복했다. 일을 마치고 나는 비틀비틀 나왔다. 이제 내가 사형수가 된 기분이다. 리히터는 이미 도착해 정문에서 나를 기다리고 있었다. 좀 늙었나? 잘 모르겠다. 운전기사 대동한 차 뒷좌석에 앉으며 나는 여기에 수도 없이 실려 가서 몸 박살 나서 돌아온 리처드 생각이 나서 내장이 다 쏟아질 것 같았다. 어디로 가는지 행선지도 안 물어봤다. 그와는 되도록 말을 섞고 싶지 않았다. 비는 쉬지 않고 내렸다. 물비린내가 지독했다. 떠올리고 싶지 않은데 자꾸만 약에 취해 풀려 있던 리처드 눈이 떠올랐다. 내가 터뜨려버린, 그가 자기 목숨처럼 소중하게 꼭 쥐고 있던 빨간 풍선도. 그는 살면서 심장이 몇 번이나 터졌을까?

에릭 리히터가 나를 데려간 곳은 템즈 강에 위치한 OXO Tower 꼭대기에 있는 레스토랑이었다. 모르는 곳은 아니었다. 더럽게 유명해서 어쩌다 남들 흘리다시피 내뱉은 말 주워들은 게 수십 번이니까. 단지 더럽게 유명한 만큼 더럽게 비싸서 갈 엄두도 못 냈고, 굳이 가고 싶은 마음도 없어서 매번 삭제했던 단어다. 이 개새끼는 정말이지 더러운 기억을 떠올리게 하는 데는 일가견이 있다. 작년 리처드의 생일에 리처드와 나는 템즈 강에 왔었고, 끝내주게 놀았다. 마무리까지 끝내줬다. 남자랑 섹스하면서 오르가즘 느끼고 싶지 않다고 내빼던 년이 끝내 가버렸으니까. 그리고 리처드는 그날 등에 흉터가 수십 개 생겼다. 우리는 올 수 있다면 템즈 강에 다시 올 수 있었지만, 둘 다 용기를 내지 못했다. 메뉴판을 의무적으로 들었지만 난 그와 별로 저녁을 먹고 싶지 않았다. 알아서 하라고 메뉴판을 도로 넘겨줘 버렸다. 그가 뭘 주문했는지 모르겠다. 기억하고 싶지도 않다. 그리고 난 거의 먹지도 않았다. 음식을 기다리면서 리히터는 내게 요즘 어떻게 지내느냐고 물었다. 난 못 지낸다고 솔직하게 말했다. 그렇습니까? 리히터는 기분 나쁘게 웃었다. 난 계속 자세를 고쳐 앉았다. 어떻게 앉아도 불편했다. 고문당하는 기분이다. 축 늘어져서 삐딱하게 의자에 걸터앉아 사형수의 마지막 식사를 경건한 마음으로 기다렸다. 

웨이터가 접시를 가지고 왔다. 조명이 파랗다. 내 눈도 파랗게 뜬다. 리처드가 들고 있던 풍선은 빨간색, 리처드 얼굴은 파란색, 때때로 분홍색. 조지아 생각이나 하자. 슬프긴 마찬가지지만 서글픈 슬픔은 아니다. 좋은 데 갔으려니 한다. 이제 나 말고 진짜 딸 머리채 잡으면서 망할년이라고 욕했으면 좋겠다. 실컷, 실컷.   
“터너 씨.”  
리히터가 잔에다 와인을 따르기 시작했다. 나는 잠깐 숨이 멎었다. 얼굴로 피가 확 쏠렸다. 리히터는 리처드와 똑같이 와인을 따랐다. 팔을 들어 우아하고 깔끔한 선을 그리며 잔으로 와인을 흘려보냈다. 처음 한 방울이 잔에 떨어지자 내 심장은 쿵쾅쿵쾅 뛰기 시작했다. 리히터는 잔에 시선을 고정한 채 천천히 입을 열었다.   
“리처드와 동거하시겠습니까?”

리히터의 그 말은 급하게 뛰던 내 심장을 멎게 했다. 소음이 귀를 괴롭힌다. 저마다 좋아서 떠드는 말들이 내게는 고문과 다름없었다. 내가 대체 뭐라고 해야 하지, 왜 이렇게 된 걸까. 누군가 나를 도와줬으면 했다. 그런데 누가? 누가 알고 나를 도와준단 말인가? 난 누구에게도 말 못했다. 엄마에게도, 앨리에게도, 아버지는 물론이고. 전부 알고 있는 사람은 나와 리처드 둘밖에 없다. 우리가 세상 사람 전부 모아놓은 사진에서 오려진 기분이 든다. 왜냐면 우리는 명백한 오류니까. 잘못 찍혔으니까. 이상하지, 그도 나도 누구 상처 안 주려고 무던히도 노력했는데 우리 자체가 상처가 되다니. 더블린으로 돌아가고 싶었다. 그리운 이름이다, 저수지의 개들. 같이 사고 치면 불려 가던 때가 그립다. 그때는 분명 잘못해도 만회할 기회가 있었다. 용서도 쉬웠다. 모르면 물어보면 그만이었다. 그때만 해도 모르는 게 죄가 아니고 호기심은 당연했는데 고작 몇 년 사이에 나는 모든 걸 스스로 해야만 했다. 모르겠다. 하나도 모르겠다. 리히터는 내 대답을 기다리며 테이블 위로 손을 올려놓고 제 손을 문질렀다. 나는 갑자기 추워져서 손을 덜덜 떨었다. 그리고 이를 딱딱 부딪치며 말했다.   
“닮았네요.”  
리히터가 고개를 까딱였다. 눈으로 내게 묻는다. 무엇이?   
“와인 따르는 거요. 물도 그렇게 따릅니까? 리처드도 병목을 잔에 대지 않고 따라요. 되게 신기했는데 당신한테 배운 건가 보네요.”  
등이 오싹하다. 눈이 핑그르르 돌았다. 가만히 있어도 자꾸 몸이 떨려서 미칠 것 같다. 리히터의 콧날이 와인 잔으로 향했다. 리처드와 똑같이 눈썹을 들어 올리며 이마에 깊은 주름을 만들더니 그렇습니까? 차가운 어조로 내게 되물었다. 나는 눈을 질끈 감고 손으로 얼굴을 감쌌다. 그리고 마구 문질렀다. 머릿속으로 내가 대체 어떻게 해야 이 새끼에게 얕잡아 보이지 않고 무사히 넘어갈 수 있을지 궁리했다. 왜 닮은 거지, 씨발. 좆같이 닮았네. 리히터가 리처드와 조금도 닮지 않았다면 난 오히려 쉬웠을 것이다. 하지만 그는 리처드를 떠올리게 하는 게 너무 많다. 사소한 습관과 표정, 이따금 날카롭게 갈라지는 목소리까지도. 난 이를 부딪치지 않으려고 입안의 살을 어금니로 꽉 씹어버렸다. 볼이 푹 꺼지면서 아릿한 통증이 코로 올라왔다. 그런데도 계속 떨렸다. 턱이 마구 경련을 일으켜서 턱뼈가 빠질 것 같았다. 무릎 위에 손을 올리고 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 빠드득 소리 날 정도로 이를 갈고 간신히 눈을 떴다.  
“확실히 오래 알고 지내셨나 봐요, 알고 계셨어요? 두 사람 은근히 비슷한 데 많은 거. 얼마나 알고 지내셨죠? 아, 맞다. 리처드 16살 때 처음 만났다고 했으니까 이십 년은 알고 지내셨네요.”  
남자는 웃었다. 입술을 비틀어 올리며 어디 계속 말해보라는 식으로 잠자코 내가 마저 말하기를 기다렸다.   
“하지만 저와 알고 지낸 건 고작 일 년도 안 됐죠?”  
말하다가 그만 혀를 깨물었다. 씨발, 아파서 나도 모르게 욕이 나왔다.   
“그런데 갑자기 동거 얘기를 왜 꺼내셨습니까?”  
뭐라도 지껄이기 위해 가까스로 움직이고 있는 입 외에 다른 곳은 모두 무뎌졌다. 내 몸이 내 몸 같지 않았다. 차갑게 식어 굳은 뒤로는 쥐라도 난 것처럼 감각이 없어서 누가 걷어차도 모를 것 같다. 리히터가 두 손을 가지런히 모아 자신의 턱으로 가져갔다. 입술과 코끝에 기다란 손가락을 대고 나를 견주어 보더니 미소 지었다. 난 그를 더는 볼 용기가 나지 않아서 고개를 숙였다. 그리고 눈을 감았더니 숨소리가 경적처럼 들렸다.

“터너 씨.”  
리히터가 이윽고 다시 입을 열었다. 이제 누구를 찾지. 앤드류가 좋겠다. 그놈의 저주가 이 남자에게도 먹혔으면 좋겠다. 아니면 클라이브. 이 자식은 앞뒤 안 가리는 놈이니까 머리 돌면 주먹부터 나간다. 나처럼 이러고 있진 않을 것이다.  
“전 진심으로 언제나 리처드가 안정된 삶을 누리길 바랍니다. 터너 씨 말씀대로, 리처드와는 오래 알고 지냈습니다. 그 아이를 처음 만나고, 지금까지 알고 지내 오면서 그 아이에게 결핍은 모르게 해주고 싶었습니다. 그런데 터너 씨도 아시다시피 터너 씨와 리처드가 지금 지내고 있는 곳은 썩 훌륭한 환경은 아니지요.”  
난 그가 나까지 한데 묶어 훌륭하지 못한 것으로 치부하고 있단 생각이 들었다.  
“그럼 뭐가 훌륭한 환경입니까?”  
“대체로 거주하기 적합한 곳으로 여겨지는 곳이죠. 예를 들자면 치안, 편리한 교통, 여가를 즐길만한 조건이 충분히 갖추어진 곳, 문화생활이 뒤떨어지지 않은 곳이라고 말할 수 있겠군요. 물론 거주하고 있는 사람들의 수준도 고려해야겠지만 말입니다.”   
“그런 데 제가 살면 수준 떨어질 텐데요?”  
난 그냥 웃었다.   
“그렇게 생각하십니까?”  
리히터가 손을 내려놓았다. 난 힘들어서 뻐근한 어깨를 주먹 쥐고 때렸다.   
“리히터 씨. 죄송한데, 저 그렇게 돌려 말하면 이해를 못 하니까 되도록 본론만 간단하게 말씀해주실 수 없나요?”  
“터너 씨에게 감사하게 생각하고 있습니다. 이 자리를 통해 진심으로 감사드립니다.”  
“뭐라고요? 아, 씨발. 쉽게, 좀, 쉽게. 예, 하나도 못 알아듣겠습니다.”  
“최근 리처드는 몇 년 사이 가장 제가 바라던 모습으로 지내왔지요. 터너 씨 덕분이라고 생각합니다. 실례임을 알고도 그간 터너 씨를 지켜보았던 것을 사과드려야겠군요. 양해를 구합니다, 그 아이는 이미 잘못된 선택으로 인하여 충분한 고통을 겪었으므로 저는 신중해질 필요가 있었습니다.”  
그는 나를 배려하는 차원에서 그의 몸을 꽉 채운 구역질 나는 교양을 덜어내고 일부러 쉬운 단어를 골라 썼지만 헛수고였다. 그의 악센트부터 나는 도저히 알아들을 수가 없었다.  
“듣고 있습니다. 계속 말씀하세요.”  
“터너 씨에게 성의를 표하고 싶습니다.”  
“당신이 돈 줄 테니까 당신 기준에서 훌륭한 곳에서 리처드와 함께 살라고요?”   
갑자기 리히터가 무표정을 지었다. 난 놀라서 그만 바람 빠진 소릴 내고 말았다. 다시 몸이 미친 듯이 떨린다. 지독히도 추운 겨울에 담배 피우겠다고 얼어 죽을 걸 각오하고 나가서 버텼을 때도 이 정도는 아니었다. 이 씹새끼를 상대하고 있을 바에야 차라리 눈을 맞는 게 더 좋겠다. 그는 느리게 입을 열어 내 목을 꽉 졸랐다.  
“예.”  
앞이 까마득해진다. 리히터가 다시 말했다.   
“일종의 신뢰를 보장하는 방법이라고 생각합니다.”  
“못 알아듣겠다니까요, 제발.”  
난 이제 그에게 애원까지 했다. 낯 뜨겁다. 아주 줄줄 울고 싶은 심정이다.   
“윤택하지 못한 삶은 결국, 지치는 법입니다. 개개인의 차는 있겠지만 대개 사람은 불가피하게 안정을 찾지요. 지금 지내고 계시는 환경이 불편하지 않으십니까?”  
“그거야 불편하긴 한데, 이 정도로 불편하다고 하면 뭘 해도 안 될 놈이고요. 바람 피할 벽만 있으면 됐지, 무슨 핵전쟁 대비해서 요새에 들어가 살 것도 아닌데.”  
“제가 사람을 제대로 보았군요. 그간 터너 씨에게 아주 깊은 인상을 받았습니다. 예, 터너 씨의 작품도 눈여겨보았지요.”  
“저번에도 비슷한 말씀 하셨던 것 같은데, 그게 무슨 얘긴지는 알고 그럽니까?”  
리히터가 눈을 내리깔고 자조적으로 웃었다.   
“당신은 합법적이고 정당하며 예술적인 방법으로 훌륭하게 저를 비난하셨죠. 과연 탁월한 선택이었습니다. 제법 재치 있었습니다. 실제로 저는 감명 받았으니 말입니다.”  
“어…….”   
다 알고 있었다. 모른다고 생각하고 마음껏 비웃고 지껄였는데. 난 무릎에 딱지가 사라질 겨를 없는 어린애가 된 기분이 들었다. 내가 신기하게 여기는 게 하나 있다. 내가 어릴 때 어른들은 모두 알고 있었다. 내가 꼭꼭 숨겨 둔 사소한 잘못도, 얕은수도 전부 알았다. 어릴 때 난 어른들을 완벽하게 속였다고 자신했다. 가령 엄마 심부름으로 마트에서 물건을 사오고 거스름돈을 슬쩍한 다음에 영수증을 버리고 얼버무리거나, 몰래 나가서 담배를 피우고 돌아와 손만 씻으면 그만이라고 당당했다. 사고치고 반성문 쓰면서 존나 처량하고 보잘것없는 작문실력으로 중간중간 그래도 난 잘못한 게 없다고 돌려쓰고 선생들을 조롱했다고 뿌듯해했었다. 근데 어른들은 이미 다 알고 있었다. 시간이 좀 지나서 그때 그랬었는데, 농담 삼아 말을 꺼냈더니 엄마는 웃으면서 너 내가 그거 모를 거로 생각했어? 나와 마찬가지로 우스갯소리로 대답했는데 나는 갈비뼈가 팍 꺼졌다. 몽둥이로 흠씬 두들겨 맞은 것처럼 잘못이 고스란히 내 몸을 후려치는 것 같았다. 부끄러워서 숨고 싶었다. 선생도 마찬가지였다. 내가 기를 쓰고 그러는 게 하도 우스워서 괘씸한데 그냥 넘어가 줬다고 말했다. 그 말 듣고 나는 뛰어 나가서 아무도 없는 걸 확인한 후 소리를 질렀다. 마구, 마구, 마구. 목이 쉴 정도로 소리 질렀다. 미친 짓 안 하면 창피해서 죽을 것 같았기 때문이다. 

시간 참 허투루 썼다. 그래도 존나 물에 사는 놈이 땅 위로 나와서 숨 좀 쉬어 보겠다고 발버둥 쳤는데. 아, 우습네. 우습고 서글프다. 하도 서글프니까 이제는 화가 나기 시작했다. 나는 이렇게 여전히 애새낀데, 나이 앞자리가 바뀌었다고 이제는 혼자서 전부 해결하라고 다 아는 어른들이 날 등 떠밀었다. 그 괴리감이 내 몸집만큼 커졌다. 그러나 그 인간들 잘못은 아니다. 그 인간들도 나와 마찬가지로 살았을 뿐이다. 인간은 어떻게든 똑같이 행동하길 강요한다니까. 누구 하나 튀는 걸 용납하지 못한다. 뚜렷한 형체 없는 대상에게 화가 걷잡을 수 없이 커졌다. 누구 멱살 쥐고 욕을 해야 할지도 모르겠다. 내 무릎은 상처투성이고, 손도 코도 더럽고 지저분하지만 그래도 이제는 알아서 하라고 말하겠지. 바람 좀 쌀쌀해졌다고 코라도 흘리면 손가락질 할 뿐 누구 하나 손수건 내밀지는 않을 것이다. 집에 돌아가면 울어야겠다. 지금은 참자. 

리히터가 지그시 나를 응시하며 웃었는데 그의 얼굴이 다 일그러져 보여서 하나도 알아볼 수 없었다. 내 생각엔 이만 하면 만족할 정도로 나를 짓뭉갰을 텐데, 그는 아닌 모양이다.   
“부디 계속 하십시오, 터너 씨.”   
난 기가 팍 죽어서 고개만 마구 끄덕였다.   
“당신의 가능성을 높이 사겠습니다. 외람되지만, 제 부탁을 들어주신다면 제겐 굉장한 일이 될 겁니다.”  
그가 말하는 가능성은 리처드를 유지하게 시켜주는 수단으로써의 가능성이었다. 내 두 손이 아니다.   
“돈 필요 없어요. 자선사업 여기서 벌이지 마세요. 당신이랑 저 지금 존나 이상해요, 이게 뭐냐고, 대체. 지금 저더러 애인한테 돈 주면서 관계 요구하는 인간한테 똑같이 돈을 받으라고요? 이상하잖아요. 동거요? 예, 언젠가는 할 거예요. 쭉 만난다면, 돈 좀 벌면 그럴 거예요. 근데 그건 리처드 결정만 중요한 게 아니라 제 결정도 중요한 일이잖아요. 리히터 씨, 제가 만나는 건 리처드인데 지금 당신과 전 대체 뭐죠?”  
“투자라고 생각하십시오. 비즈니스 관계로 여기십시오.”  
이 개새끼는 철저하게 나를 무시하고 있다. 난 더는 참을 수가 없어서 소리를 질렀다.   
“그래서 씨발, 나한테도 돈 줄 테니까 계속 만나주면서 보살펴 주라고? 당신은 비위 거스를 때마다 존나 두들겨 패고 강간할 거니까 그거 내가 어르고 달래서 안 죽고 살 수 있도록 해달라고? 씨발아. 그래, 콱 죽어버리면 강간도 못 할 거니까 어떻게든 살려는 놔야겠지, 근데 씨발새끼야 그 인간 이미 죽은 지 오래됐어. 당신 오래전에 죽였잖아. 라이트가 왜 갑자기 떨어져? 멀쩡하던 게?”  
내가 리처드 발목을 부순 라이트를 언급한 건 어디까지나 추측이었다. 그것도 홧김에 그냥 저질러버린 말이었다. 또 이 개새끼를 열 받게 하고 싶어서 한 말이었다. 나는 그래도 그가 리처드에게 진심이라는 것은 인정했으므로 진심인 이상 그런 짓은 하지 않을 거로 믿었다. 그런데 리히터는 오싹한 표정을 지으며 내게 물었다.   
“리처드가 그렇게 말하던가요? 알고 있었군요.”  
“뭐?”  
난 숨을 급하게 몰아쉬었다. 폐에 공기가 아닌 유독가스가 들어찼다. 사람 몸은 정말 신기하다. 눈앞이 하얘질 정도로 짜릿한 쾌감을 느낄 수 있으면서 동시에 타들어 가는 통증을 느낄 수 있으니까. 손, 손으로 인간이 만든 도구, 물건, 알량한 의자 하나. 그게 이 순간 불행하게 고마웠다. 괴롭게 좋았다. 그거 없었으면 나는 주저앉았을 테니까.   
“라이트, 라이트……. 아니요, 리처드는 모르는데, 정말입니다. 리처드는 몰라요, 전……전 단지, 그냥 한 말이었는데.”  
횡설수설하는 내게 리히터가 소름 끼치는 웃음을 던졌다.   
“에이단 터너 씨, 저는 결코 발레뜨망이 아닙니다.”  
나는 머리를 쥐어뜯으며 그 인간 하는 말을 들어야만 했다. 돌아가려면 울려고 했는데 아무것도 모르는 불쌍한 천사 때문에 못 참겠다. 여태 무대를 잊지 못하고 남몰래 혼자 옛날 사진 뒤져보며 하루를 전부 써버리는 인간이 서글펐다. 나는 간신히 의자에서 일어나 리히터를 똑바로 바라보며 말했다.   
“당신 정신병자지?”  
줄줄 울면서 나는 말했다.   
“필요 없으니까, 꺼져.”  
그리고 도망쳤다. 

어떻게 지하철을 탔는지 모르겠다. 귀소본능은 확실하게 몸에다 만들어놓아 다행이다. 아는 사람 좆도 없는 런던에서 헤매지 않고 돌아갈 수 있어서 다행이다. 적어도 나는 미아는 아니다. 정신 차리니 이미 지하철 안이었고, 플랫 근처였다. 우산은 잃어버렸다. 나는 가방만 어깨에 메고 있었고, 기둥에 머리를 박고 있었다. 기둥을 붙잡고 싶었던 여자가 자리에 앉아 나를 불쾌한 눈으로 보고 있었다. 난 슬쩍 머리를 떼어내고 그 여자더러 실컷 붙잡으라고 뒤로 물러나 주기까지 했다. 지하철 노선도를 보다가 1존과 2존과 하여간 좋은 곳에 자리 잡고 있는 부촌들 이름을 보자 화가 났다. 윔블던, 첼시, 켄싱턴, 햄스테드……씨발, 리암 갤러거가 햄스테드 산다고 하지 않았나? 몸이 자꾸 떨려서 도무지 그냥 있을 수 없었다. 모바일을 꺼내 나는 닥치는 대로 아는 사람들에게 연락을 했다. 심지어 이제는 받을 수 없는 조지아에게도 메시지를 보냈다. 난 조지아를 괴롭혔다. 왜 아무 말도 안 해주냐고.

플랫에 도착해서 나는 바로 리처드를 찾아가지 않고 조지아의 집에 들러 한참 동안 피츠버그를 안고 있었다. 고양이도 신기하다. 서로 말이 안 통하는데 사람이 어떤 기분인지 안다. 모파상이 슬그머니 내 옆에 앉아 꼬리를 내 다리 위에 걸쳤다. 알베르트 슈바이처가 그랬었다. 비참한 삶에서 벗어날 수 있는 방법이 두 가지 있다. 그것은 고양이와 음악이다. 조지아는 그래서 고양이들과 함께 살았나? 리처드는 그래서 매일 음악을 듣는 걸까? 한 시간은 그러고 있었다. 내가 테러리스트처럼 퍼부은 메시지를 받고 사람들이 줄곧 전화를 걸어오거나 메시지를 보내왔지만 다 무시했다. 지금 사람은 쓸모없다. 도움이 전혀 되지 않는다. 피츠버그에게 내일 오겠다고 말하고 조지아의 집에서 나왔다. 그리고 지린내가 진동하는 리프트를 탔다. 계단을 걸어 올라 갈 자신이 없었다. 그리고 나는 오늘 병든 거나 마찬가지니까 탈 자격이 있다. 

리프트에서 내리니 음악 소리가 들렸다. 리처드의 집에서 흘러나오는 소리였다. 조지아가 죽고 나서 리처드는 매일 듣던 평균율 클라비어 대신 Maurizio Pollini의 Chopin앨범을 틀어놓았다. 나는 문 앞까지 비틀비틀 걸어갔다. 그리고 문을 두드렸다. 리처드 발소리, 귀를 기울여야 겨우 들을 수 있는, 그의 숨소리처럼 죽어있는 작은 소리다. 문이 열리고 검은 옷으로 뒤덮인 리처드가 나를 웃으면서 맞아주었다.   
“왔어? 피곤하…….”  
리처드의 말을 막고 그를 부둥켜안았다. 그리고 가슴을 찾았다. 거기다 얼굴을 묻고 싶었다. 아무것도 모르고, 병신 같은 년. 난 흐느꼈다. 왜 그래, 티나. 리처드가 다정한 목소리로 내게 물었다. 입 닥쳐, 병신 같은 년아. 안다, 내가 화를 내야 할 사람은 리처드가 아니라는 것을. 계속 자신에게 파고드는 내 머리를 쓰다듬으며 리처드는 왜 그래, 또 물었다.   
“리치, 우리 도망가자.”  
진짜 불쌍해서 미치겠다.   
“어디로?”  
여전히 아무것도 모르고 웃고만 있다. 난 리처드에게 털어놓을 수 없었다. 숨을 가다듬고 침을 삼켰다. 그렇게 울음을 좀 진정하고 쭉 모르라고, 덜 불쌍하라고 에둘러 말했다.   
“상트페테르부르크. 여름에도 해가 안 진대. 그러니까 거기선 너 방에 불 안 켜도 괜찮을 거야. 안 무서울 거야. 그리고 러시아는 존나 춥잖아. 안 더워, 그럴 거야. 뭐 여름이야 다 똑같긴 하지만. 그래도 여기보단 좀 낫겠지. 거기서 같이 살자.”  
“응, 그러자.”  
리처드는 기뻐했다.   
“나 돈 많이 벌게.”  
“아니야, 내가 벌게.”  
“그럼 둘 다 많이 벌자.”

K, 나는 지금도 내가 어떻게 해야 했는지 모르겠어. 내가 잘한 건지, 잘못한 건지도. 내가 어떻게 했어야 그 사람이 다치지 않았을지. 난 그때 그게 최선이라고 생각했었다. 내 알량한 자존심을 팔아 치우지 않고 전부 지킬 수 있을 거로 생각했었지. 근데 말이야, K. 나는 포기해야 할 것과 포기해선 안 되는 걸 몰랐던 거야. 내 가여운 천사는 기꺼이 포기했던 걸, 나는 끝내 놓지 못했어.


	101. Chapter 101

나는 리처드가 괜찮아서 더욱 괴로워졌다. 내가 제 가슴에 얼굴을 묻고 마구 주무를 동안 리처드는 소리 내어 웃으면서 연신 내 머리를 쓰다듬었는데 내가 꼭 애 같다면서, 그래도 여자완 다르지 않냐고 물었다. 그러면서 덧붙였다. 자신도 여자 가슴에 얼굴 묻는 걸 좋아했다고. 그러고 있으면 이상하게 안정감을 찾는다고. 리처드는 이상하고 그를 구성하고 있는 것도 다 이상하다. 정신도 이상하다. 제정신이라면 이렇게 착할 수 없다. 리처드가 마치 100년 전 사람 같았다. 나는 상상도 못 할 만큼 오래전 사람이라서 희미하고 이해할 수 없는 것처럼 다가왔다. 

그래, 확실히 여자와는 다르지만 나는 그거대로 또 다른 특별한 안정감을 느꼈다. 조금 더 그와 가까워지고 싶어서 리처드의 옷을 죽 잡아당겼더니 목덜미가 늘어난다면서 싫은 소릴 했다. 그래서 아예 밑단을 말아 올려 머리를 집어넣었다. 흉터, 흉터, 다시 흉터, 그래도 이제는 아물어가는 자리를 얼굴로 쓸어 올리며 가슴을 찾았다. 여기선 미치도록 좋은 냄새가 난다. 그래서 나는 가끔 리처드 몰래 리처드가 세탁하려고 벗어 놓은 옷을 슬쩍해서 코를 묻곤 했었다. 정말이지 구차하고 얼굴 부끄러운 짓이지만 그러고 있으면 기분이 좋았다. 리처드의 몸에 착 감기는 셔츠는 나를 감당하지 못했다. 늘어나는 것이 못내 걱정스러웠던 리처드는 나 때문에 옷을 벗어야만 했다. 리처드의 맨살에 입술을 얹고 빨아 당겼다. 리처드는 쭉 내 머리를 쓰다듬기만 했다. 나는 그에게 조심스럽게 말을 꺼냈다. 다른 음악을 들으면 안 되냐고. 조지아에겐 미안하지만 나는 지금 조지아를 떠올리고 싶지 않았다. 조지아의 죽음을 가슴에 담아두고 싶지도 않았다. 그건 나로 하여금 똑같은 통증을 상기시키기 때문이다. 심장에 피가 팍하고 터져서 굳어갈 때 아릿함, 점점 둔탁해져 가는 감각, 숨통이 콱 조여 오는 아찔함, 그따위 것들은 지금 다 집어치우고 싶었다. 그래, 잠시만. 리처드가 나를 떼어놓으며 자리에서 일어났다. 그 순간 나는 왜인지는 모르겠지만, 리처드가 사라질 것 같아서 겁이 났다. 장송곡을 끄고 리처드는 다른 앨범을 찾았다. 내 미친년은 뭐 하나 꽂히면 끝을 볼 때까지 붙잡고 있는 성격이라, 당분간은 Maurizio Pollini가 연주한 앨범만 듣겠지. 예상대로다. Maurizio Pollini의 다른 앨범을 꺼내며 리처드가 내게 물었다. 리스트 좋아해? 잘 몰라, 장송곡만 아니면 괜찮아. 느린 곡도 괜찮니? 어, 장송곡만 아니면 돼. 그러자 리처드는 가냘프게도 웃었다. 그의 웃음은 연약한 데가 있다. 

Listz : Piano Sonata In B Minor S. 178 - Quasi Adagio. 리처드는 그 곡을 반복 재생했다. 아다지오, '천천히' '매우 느리게' 그리고 소나타나 교향곡 등의 느린 악장. 리처드는 자기 시간을 천천히 보내고 싶은 걸까? 나이 들면 어렸을 땐 죽어도 안 가던 시간이 뜀박질을 한다던 엄마의 우스갯소리가 갑자기 떠올랐다. 그러니까 리처드 나이가 내 눈을 찔러왔다. 나는 리처드에게 묻고 싶었다. 너도 괴리감을 느낀 적이 있냐고. 난 여전히 가방 등에 메고 졸음을 억지로 몰아내며 아침마다 등굣길을 걸어갈 때와 변한 게 없는데 이제는 그러면 안 된다고 주변에서 억지로 떠미는 무서운 경험을 한 적이 있냐고. 하지만 묻지 않으려 한다. 가늘게 빠진 자기 눈처럼 예민한 이 사람은 내가 그런 질문을 던지면 분명 내게 무슨 일이 있었냐고 물을 테니까. 난 이제 알아서 해야 한다. 알아서 숨기고, 알아서 견딜 작정이다. 정말 저 흉터에다가 내가 걱정을 덧씌우고 싶지 않았다. 

골반에 걸쳐 입은 바지, 뼈가 툭 튀어나온 등, 제법 뼈대가 곧아 골격은 누구 하나 두들겨 패도 이상하지 않을 정도로 갖추어져 있지만, 살짝 처져서 부드럽게 떨어지는 살갗, 거기에 흉진 리처드가 지금까지 살아온 삶은 조금도 어울리지 않았다. 뭐가 어울리냐면, 마냥 집에다 두고 좋은 것만 보여주고 좋은 말만 해줘야 할 것 같다.   
“저녁은 먹었니?”  
슬슬 몸이 추워졌는지 리처드가 벗은 옷을 도로 끼워 입으며 내게 물었다.   
“먹고 왔어.”  
“뭐 먹었어?”  
“그게……그냥 먹었어. 응, 존나 먹었어.”  
“대체 그게 뭐야.”  
리처드는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그리고 내 옆에 앉았다. 난 다시 리처드 허리를 붙들고 가슴에다 코를 묻었다. 짧게 깎은 그의 손톱이 내 머리카락을 나와 마찬가지로 다시 헤집어 놓는데 덕분에 나는 서서히 몸이 따뜻해졌다. 그것만으로는 부족했는지 리처드는 답지 않게 장난기 가득한 눈으로 날 보고는 두 손으로 내 머리카락을 움켜쥐더니 내 정수리에다 소리 나게 입술을 오므려 입 맞추면서 자기답게 느리게 웃었다. 내 미친년, 이렇게 다 예쁜데……. 난 계속 괴로웠다. 그건 내 눈엔 오랜 투병생활에 지친 사람이 죽기 직전 병을 털어내고 건강했을 당시와 같이 말끔해진 것처럼 보였기 때문이다. 

빅토리아 이모, 내가 스무 살 때 폐암 선고를 받고 넉 달 만에 세상을 떠난 이모 말이다. 생전에 무척 신경질적이고 깐깐한 사람이었다. 이모는 로어 스쿨 교사였다. 자기 자식들은 물론 나와 에이미, 앨리에게도 가르치려 들었다. 난 이모의 선생질을 도저히 참을 수 없었다. 그건 내 동생들도 마찬가지였다. 그래서 우리는 어쩌다 이모가 집에 놀러 오기라도 하면 트집 잡히기 싫어서 방에 처박혀 거의 안 나왔다. 이모는 그거 가지고도 예의 없는 행동이라고 지적했다. 진짜 이모의 자식들이 불쌍할 지경이었다. 가끔 찾아와서 이러는 것도 사람 돌게 하는데 매일같이 부대끼고 살면 얼마나 괴로울까. 이모는 자식이 둘이었다. 나와 동갑인 프레데릭, 에이미보다 한 살 어린 샐리는 종종 우리에게 살려달라고 도움을 청하곤 했었다. 어쩐지 걔네는 이모처럼 비쩍 말랐더라. 그렇게 시달리고 살면 살이 찔 겨를이 없겠지.   
이모는 성격 더러운 사람답게 나이보다 열 살은 많아 보였다. 일찍 늙은 이모가 스트레스를 푸는 방법은 담배와 술이었다. 이모는 지독한 애연가였다. 생일 선물로 담배 한 상자를 받는 걸 가장 기뻐했을 정도다. 언제나 담배 냄새를 감추려고 독한 향수를 뿌렸지만 그래도 희미하게 담배 냄새가 났다. 내가 담배 피우는 건 이모에게 비교할 바 못 된다. 때때로 리처드가 나더러 담배를 좀 줄이라고 잔소리할 때마다 이모 얘기를 해주고 싶다. 여하튼 이모는 교육과 간접흡연의 위험성을 이유로 우리 앞에선 담배를 피우지 않았지만, 나는 이모가 담배를 피우러 밖으로 나갈 때마다 이모를 몰래 훔쳐봤다. 왜냐면 존나 멋있으니까. 이모가 담배를 피우는 모습은 내게 선망의 대상이나 다름없었다. 진정한 어른이었고 근사했다. 이모는 담배를 피울 때면 항상 왼손으로 오른팔 팔꿈치를 받치는 버릇이었는데 그건 내 어린 시절 강렬하게 남은 어른의 모습이다. 이모는 마지막까지 어른다웠다.

이모의 투병생활은 그리 길지 않았고, 심하게 망가지지도 않았다. 그렇게 예의 차리는 사람이었으니 남에게 폐 끼치지 않고 떠나겠다고 말해오던 것을 지켰다. 나는 이모에게 단 한 번도 병문안을 간 적이 없다. 학기 중이었고, 더블린으로 올 시간이 도무지 나지 않았다. 아니다, 핑계다. 내가 병신이라는 걸 뼈저리게 깨닫던 무렵이므로 용기가 나지 않았다. 대신 이모에게 안부 전화는 자주 했었다. 아프니까 이모는 사람이 좀 달라져 있었다. 더는 내게 잔소리하지 않았다. 오히려 나를 걱정했었다. 씨발, 얼굴이 도로 뜨거워진다. 그래도 에이미와 앨리는 이모를 자주 찾아갔다. 그래도. 나를 우습게 알고 종종 얄밉긴 하지만 얘네는 착한 애들이다. 이모는 죽기 전 마지막 이주 간은 거의 잠만 잤다. 통증 때문에 기절한 거나 다름없지만. 그래서 이모는 모르핀에 의지해 통증을 덜어내야만 했다. 이모가 세상을 떠난 날은 날씨가 아주 화창한 초여름이었다. 너무 덥지도 않고, 적당히 바람 불어 선선한 날씨였다. 햇볕은 쨍쨍했다. 이건 엄마가 해줘서 안 얘기다. 난 간 적 없다니까. 본 적도 없다. 아침 일찍 깨어난 빅토리아 이모는 엄마의 도움을 받아 오래간만에 샤워를 했다. 밥도 먹었다. 한동안 이모는 가래가 식도까지 꽉 막아서 물조차 삼키는 걸 힘들어했었다. 그 날 이모는 책을 읽었다. 이모는 밀란 쿤데라를 좋아했었다. 오전 내내 밀란 쿤데라의 참을 수 없는 존재의 가벼움을 쉬지 않고 읽은 이모는 엄마더러 아무래도 안경을 새로 맞춰야겠다고 했다. 시력이 나쁜 이모는 알이 두꺼운 도수 높은 안경을 꼈다. 엄마는 이모에게 다 낫거든 같이 안경을 맞추러 가자고 말했고, 이모가 새로 안경을 맞출 일은 일어나지 않았다. 이모는 그날 하루 자신의 인생을 마음껏 즐겼다. 저녁에 병문안 간 앨리와 에이미에게도 친절했다. 그러니까 병과 함께 독기도 다 빠져나갔다. 초저녁, 이모는 일찍 잠자리에 들었고 밤 11시경 잠든 상태로 세상을 떠났다. 난 이모가 오래 살았으면 바랐다. 

사진이 있다. 이모가 세상을 떠나던 날 엄마와 함께 찍은 사진. 무거운 안경을 코에 걸치고 더는 깐깐한 표정이 아니라 여유가 묻어나는 미소로 엄마와 어깨동무를 하고 카메라를 응시한 이모의 얼굴은 내가 아는 이모의 얼굴 중 제일 예뻤다. 정말 마지막까지 어른이다. 멋지게 갔다. 오래 앓아 수척하지만 분위기 있는 이모의 웃음은 리처드와 조금 닮았다. 생긴 건 전혀 닮지 않았지만 말이다. 나는 이게 무서운 거구나. 마지막으로 삶을 정리하는 사람의 아쉬울 데 없는 홀가분한 웃음이 리처드의 얼굴에 드문드문 떠올라 있었다. 

기분 나쁘다. 누구 욕하고 싶다. 내 지긋지긋한 감정을 남에게다 몰아버리면 잠깐은 기분이 나아진다. 뒤에는 치열한 복수가 나를 기다리고 있지만. 그래서 리처드 등을 끌어안으며 나는 말했다.  
“리치, 네 형 욕하자.”  
“갑자기 왜?”  
리처드가 어처구니없다는 눈으로 나를 보며 피식 웃었다.  
“그냥. 갑자기 네 형 욕하고 싶어졌어.”  
“그러니까 왜?”  
제 입술을 씹으며 리처드가 고개를 기울였다.   
“나도 내 동생 욕해줄게. 에이미 욕. 앨리는 착하니까. 에이미 욕은 진짜 자신 있어.”  
“아, 에이단. 난 네 동생 욕할 마음이 전혀 없어. 너 오늘 정말 어린애처럼 구네. 무슨 일 있었니?”  
내가 이럴 줄 알았다, 좆같은 년. 이럴 때만 눈치가 빨라서.   
“응.”  
더는 거짓말을 할 수 없었다. 에둘러 말하는 것은 나와는 어울리지 않는 행동이다.   
“무슨 일 있었어?”  
차분하게 나를 응시하며 리처드가 내 두 손위로 자신의 손을 포갰다.   
“지금은 말 못하겠다. 나중에 얘기할 테니까 오늘은 위로만 해줘.”  
“그래, 알았어. 하지만 휴 욕은 안 할 거야. 난 다른 사람 험담하는 걸 별로 좋아하지 않아. 언젠간 돌아온단 말이야.”  
“그 새끼가 나한테 얼마나 좆같이 굴었는데. 존나, 와, 진짜 나쁜 새끼라고. 우리 엄마 자주 하는 말 빌리면 태어나자마자 악마가 들린 것 같다.”  
“휴가 확실히 불쾌하긴 하지만 나름 괜찮았을 때도 있었어. 절대 악도 절대 선도 없다잖아?”  
“뭐가 씨발, 난 아직도 생생하게 기억난다. 그 미친놈 런던 왔을 때.”  
“그때 일은 나도 영 불편하니까, 안 했으면 싶은데. 보자, 언제 괜찮았더라. 잠시만. 솔직히 나도 자신 없는 얘기라…….”  
내가 하도 가슴을 물고 빨고 괴롭혔더니 슬슬 따끔거리고 불편한지 리처드는 내가 더는 매달리지 못하도록 아예 무릎을 모아 자기 가슴에 갖다 대고 막아버렸다. 가슴 좀. 내가 슬그머니 조르니까 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸렸다. 리처드, 제발 가슴 좀. 제발. 난 매달리다시피 했다. 내 얼굴이 좀 우스웠는지 리처드가 바람 빠진 소리로 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 결국, 허락해줬다. 내가 자기 가슴을 어루만지니까 리처드는 묘한 표정을 지었다. 이건 기분이 정말 이상한데, 네가 툭하면 나더러 나쁜년이니 미친년이니 욕할 때보다 더 이상해. 난 기분 존나 좋아. 그래, 네가 좋다니까 뭐……. 

어렸을 때 얘기를 해주겠다며 리처드는 나를 앉혀놓고 잠깐 부엌으로 들어갔다. 조지아와 케이트와 어울리더니 소름 끼치는 걸 배워왔다. 여자들은 줄곧 저러길 좋아한다. 난 죽어도 이해 할 수 없을 것이다. 지루하기 짝이 없는 대화를 나누면서 차를 마시거나 술을 마시거나 과자를 먹는 것 말이다. 지켜보고 있자면 미친 게 아닐까 싶다. 나라면 그 시간에 게임이나 할 텐데. 내 생각엔 그게 더 효율적인 일이다. 결과가 보이니까. 

내가 찾지 않아도 리처드는 냉장고에 늘 맥주 캔을 채워 놓는다. 그건 이제 리처드의 일과와 습관 중 하나가 되었다. 리처드가 늘 물건의 로고가 정면을 보도록 진열해 놓고, 집안 살림에 군기를 바짝 잡아놓는 것처럼 항상 채워둔다. 리처드는 나더러 마시라고 맥주를 가져다줬다. 캔을 따는데 목을 따는 것 같은 짜르르한 통증이 느껴졌다. 난 단숨에 맥주 캔을 비웠다. 리처드가 또 잔소리를 한다. 안 취해, 걱정하지 마. 했더니 리처드가 와인을 잔에 따르며 그건 아는데, 맞춰가면서 마셔야지 먼저 다 마셔버리면 어떡해? 말을 마치고 깔끔하게 병을 테이블 위에 내려놓았다. 이번엔 천천히 마실게. 맥주 한 캔을 더 땄다. 와인 잔을 쥐며 리처드가 잠깐 뜸을 들였다.   
“열네 살 여름 방학 때였어.”  
“진짜 어릴 때네, 귀여웠겠다.”  
리처드가 정색하며 내 말을 잘랐다.   
“아니, 전혀. 그해 여름 방학에 키가 이만큼 자랐거든. 믿어져? 어떻게 사람이 그럴 수 있어, 고작 두 달 만에. 하나도 안 귀여웠어. 최악이었다고. 내 인생 가장 끔찍한 악몽이었어.”   
“씨발.”  
“그래서 우울했어.”  
“나 같아도 그러겠다.”  
“내가 방학 내내 밖에 나가지도 않고 집에 틀어박혀서 우울해하니까 엄마가 걱정이 컸어.”  
“또 mommy.”  
“시끄러워, 티나. 너도 나보고 mommy라고 했잖아.”  
“씨발, 미안. 계속 말해.”  
눈 흘기는 리처드에게 손을 내저었다. 난 지금 기분전환이 필요하고 생각을 다른 곳으로 돌려야만 했다. 리처드는 코웃음 치며 말을 이었다.   
“그래서 엄마가 집에만 있지 말고 밖에 좀 나갔다 오는 게 좋겠다며 휴에게 나를 데리고 Thorpe park에 다녀오라고 떠밀었지. 휴는 그런 건 시시하게 여길 나이였거든. 그래도 자기가 뭘 어쩌겠어? 하는 수 없이 나를 데리고 가야만 했지.”  
“네가 더 나쁜년 같아.”  
“에이단, 그때 난 정말 사는 게 고통스러웠다고. 물론 가서는 신 났지. 오랜만에 나온 거니까. 나 높은 곳 별로 안 좋아해서 놀이기구 타는 건 힘들긴 했는데, 이왕 나온 거 실컷 놀다 가자고 마음먹어서 휴에게 다 타자고 했어. 시시한 것부터 무서운 것까지. 결국은 회전목마가 제일 좋았어. 그게 제일 안전하고 재밌었다고.”  
“그래, 어련하겠어?”  
“롤러코스터도 탔어. 그것만은 타고 싶지 않았는데 휴가 자긴 꼭 타야겠다는 거야. 나 때문에 주말에 여자 친구와 데이트도 하지 못하고 여기까지 왔으니 휴에게 미안하기도 했고, 조금 궁금하기도 해서 탔거든? 아, 다시 생각해도 토할 것 같아. 정말 무서웠어.”  
“네가 대체 안 무서워하는 게 뭔데?”  
“회전목마.”  
와인을 한 모금 마시고 리처드가 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.   
“됐다, 됐어.”  
리처드는 바로 말을 잇지 못했다. 롤러코스터는 언제 생각해도 무섭단 이유에서였다. 손을 가만두지 못하고 내내 자기 옷을 만지작거리더니 손등으로 허벅지까지 쓸었다. 그러니까 용기가 났는지 푸흐, 혼자 예전 기억 떠올리며 웃었다. 

“여름이라 햇볕이 따가워서 모자를 쓰고 갔었거든? 야구 모자였어. 아직도 기억난다. 까만색 모자였는데…….”  
“네가 그런 모자도 써?”  
“어렸을 때잖아. 다행히 키는 자랐지만, 머리가 많이 크진 않아서 키가 자라기 전에 쓰던 것도 들어가더라고. 게다가 여전히 좀 커서 헐렁했지.”  
제 머리를 손가락으로 툭툭 두드리며 리처드가 말했다. 리처드 머리는 마음만 먹으면 쉽게 으깰 수 있을 정도로 작긴 하다.   
“근데 야구 모자와 롤러코스터가 네 형이 그런대로 괜찮은 모습도 있는 거랑 무슨 상관인데?”  
“급하긴, 들어 봐. 롤러코스터가 올라가는데 그만 모자가 벗겨졌어. 난 조마조마했어, 혹시나 저게 떨어져서 누가 다치진 않을까, 모자를 잃어버리면 어떡하지? 무서운 와중에 별별 생각이 다 들었어. 모자를 찾고 싶었지만 무서워서 눈을 뜰 수도 없었거든. 안전 바만 꼭 붙들어 매고 얼른 롤러코스터가 끝나기만을 간절히 바라면서 비명을 지르고 있었는데 휴가 갑자기 내 어깨를 툭툭 쳤어. 안 아프게 말이야. 휴는 내가 귀찮은지 걸핏하면 세게 쥐곤 했었거든. 사람들이 막 비명을 지르는데 휴 목소리가 생생하게 들렸어. 리치, 눈 떠봐. 친절했어. 짜증도 안 냈고 말이야. 겨우 눈을 뜨니까 눈물이 뚝뚝 떨어지더라. 무섭긴 정말 무서웠으니까. 롤러코스터가 하강을 앞두고 있었어. 휴가 겁에 질린 나를 무심히 보더니 말없이 날아가 버린 내 모자를 다시 내 머리에 씌워줬어. 그리고 롤러코스터가 끝날 때까지 모자가 다시 벗겨지지 않도록 한 손으로 내 뒤통수를 감쌌지. 신기하게 더는 무섭지 않더라. 심장이 마구 뛰긴 했지만, 버틸 수 있었어. 롤러코스터에서 내려와서 휴에게 모자 어떻게 찾았냐고 물어보니까 그냥 손 내미니까 모자가 알아서 들어왔대. 굉장했어, 난 휴가 정말 멋있어 보이기까지 했어. 꼭 히어로처럼 보였지, 아니면 뭐지, 응, 너 자주 보는 만화……그래 엑스맨? 꼭 뮤턴트 같았다니까. 무엇이든 손에 쥘 수 있는 능력을 가진 뮤턴트. 다시 롤러코스터를 타진 않았지만 휴는 모자를 내 머리에 꼭 맞도록 조여 줬어. 해가 저물기 시작했고, 무뚝뚝하게 먼 곳을 바라보는 휴는 빌런을 무찌르고 돌아온 히어로처럼 보였어. 그래, 확실히 멋있긴 했다. 내가 고맙다고 인사하니까 별걸 가지고, 담담하게 대답했는데 그래서 더 멋있었어.”   
리처드는 시간여행을 떠났다. 열네 살 여름 방학으로 돌아가서 천진하게 좋아했다. 볼만했다. 결코, 빈정거리는 게 아니다. 나까지 들떴다. 그래서 그의 말을 자르지 않고 끝까지 경청했다. 

팔을 가슴께까지 들고 리처드가 다시 와인을 잔에 따랐다. 이번에도 병목을 잔에 대지 않고 떨어뜨려서, 누구처럼. 지금은 그 인간 생각은 하지 말자. 모처럼 기분이 좋으니까. 다시 그런대로 좋아졌으니까.   
“내가 휴에게 꼭 엑스맨 같다고 말하니까 휴는 은근히 좋아하더라고. 그날 하루는 나한테 짜증 안 냈어. 계속 친절했어. 돌아와서 난 친구들에게 자랑했어. 우리 형은 뮤턴트라고, 대단하다고.”  
“형이 뮤턴트라니 끝내준다.”  
“그치?”  
내 팔을 흔들며 리처드는 들떠서 어쩔 줄 몰라 했다.   
“나도 어렸을 때 뮤턴트가 되고 싶었는데. 아니면 토니 스타크.”  
“토니 스타크? 그게 누구야?”  
“또 까먹었어? 너 알고 있잖아, 어디서 모르는 척이야. 아이언맨. 존나 멋있잖아. 돈도 많고. 야, 곧 아이언맨 개봉 한다는데 꼭 보러 가자. 로버트 다우니 주니어가 토니 스타크 역이라는데 아직 상상은 안 가지만 어쨌든 존나 멋있을 것 같아.”  
돈이 많아서라니, 좀 없어 보이는 이유다.   
“그래, 알아. 이상한 갑옷 같은 거 입은 히어로 말이구나.”  
리처드는 충격적인 말을 했다. 난 모욕이라도 당한 기분이 들어 리처드의 팔을 잡고 흔들었다. 멱살이라도 쥐고 싶었다.   
“그 끝내주는 수트를 이상한 갑옷이라고 말하다니. 너 미친 거 아냐?”  
“내 눈엔 이상한데…….”  
“씨발, 아이언맨은 존나 멋있어!”  
“그래, 그렇다고 하자.”  
“당장 아이언맨한테 사과해.”  
“내가 대체 왜?”  
리처드가 한쪽 입꼬리만 올리며 얄밉게 웃었다. 뺨을 갈겨 주고 싶다. 이제 기분은 침울하지 않은데 열 받는다.   
“어떻게 아이언맨 수트를 이상하다고 말할 수 있어? 그건 세상에서 제일 끝내주는 거라고.”  
“그래, 네 말대로 끝내줘.”  
“좀 성의 있게 말해주면 안 돼?”  
“귀찮아.”  
하여튼 여자들은, 그리고 리처드는 진정한 문학을 이해하지 못한다. 멍청해서. 기껏해야 과자 먹으면서 드라마에 나온 남자 배우가 잘생겼다는 말이나 할 줄 알지. 가슴만 없었다면 상종하고 싶지 않은 존재다. 끝내주면서 좆같다. 리처드도. 술이 좀 들어가서 머리가 흐물흐물해졌는데 리처드의 개소리에 퍼뜩 정신이 들었다. 다시 나는 나태해지고 싶었고, 풀어지고 싶었다. 내가 자기 가슴을 찾으면서 머리에 박혀 도무지 빠져나올 생각을 하지 않는 괴로운 일들과 어처구니없는 리처드와 오늘 내게 좀 살가웠던 모파상을 떠올리며 복잡한 심경에 사로잡혀 앓는 소릴 내니까 리처드가 내 등을 훑어 내리며 물었다. 뭐가 더 끝내줘? 나는 눈을 깜빡였다. 술기운 때문인지 아까 하도 떨어서인지 열이 좀 났다. 무슨 소리야? 리처드의 말을 이해할 수 없어서 되물었더니 리처드가 턱을 들고 거만하게 말했다. 아이언맨 수트랑……. 손으로 내가 턱을 괴고 있는 자기 가슴을 가리키며 말을 줄였다. 

신앙을 시험받았다. 간교한 뱀에게 넘어갔다. 나는 리처드에게 네 가슴이 더 끝내준다고 말하고 말았다. 그리고 내 기분은, 그래. 이렇게라도 좋아야지 싶었다. 리처드는 쭉 모르기를.


	102. Chapter 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 엑스맨(X-MEN) 하우스 오브 엠(House of M): 데시메이션(Decimation) 스포일러

랩톱을 가지고 왔다. 평소보다 와인을 많이 마신 리처드는 제법 기분이 들떠서 제대로 가누지 못하는 몸을 내게 기대고 내가 랩톱 전원을 켤 동안 혼자서 키득키득 웃어댔다. 우리는 히어로가 되어보자고 말했다. 리처드는 막연히 특별한 능력을 가지고 싶어 했다. 그에게 어떤 뮤턴트가 어울릴지, 어떤 히어로가 어울릴지 잘 생각이 나지 않아서 우선 검색부터 했다. 십분 정도 대충 검색하다 귀찮아서 그에게 하나 골라줬다. 아무거나 골라준 건 아니다. 피닉스였으니까.  
“넌 진 그레이해라.”  
로딩된 이미지 창을 보더니 리처드가 잔을 내려놓으며 얼굴을 딱딱하게 굳혔다.  
“왜 난 또 여자야, 너만 매번 멋있는 거 하고 난 여자 캐릭터 주고.”  
리처드는 어눌한 발음으로 말하며 내 어깨에다 자기 이마를 갖다 대고 마구 문질렀다. 번번이 그에게 닮았다고 내미는 게 그런 것들이라 조금 미안하긴 했지만, 이번에는 나도 억울했다. 진 그레이는 제일 강한 뮤턴트이기 때문이다. 술에 취해 발갛게 달아오른 리처드 뺨을 두 손으로 꼬집으면서 나는 말했다.  
“진 그레이가 제일 세다고. 피닉스 포스도 가지고 있어, 마블 세계관에서 스칼렛위치와 함께 제일 무서운 여자라고. 그리고 영화 엑스맨에서 진 그레이 역할 맡은 팜케 얀센이랑 너 조금 닮았기도 하고.”  
내 손을 쌀쌀맞게 치우며 리처드는 눈썹을 들어 올렸다.   
“그다지. 하지만 네가 대충 날 어떻게 보고 있는진 알겠어. 닮았다고 말 꺼내는 사람마다……그래, 알겠어. 난 전혀 동의할 수 없지만. 그리고 그 영화에선 진 그레이 말고 나랑 되게 비슷한 사람 있었는데, 누구였더라. 기억이 잘 안 나네. 페이스 씨가 닮았다고 했었는데.”  
“씨발, 양키 얘긴 집어치워. 진 그레이는 염동력과 텔레파시 두 가지 능력을 보유한 5등급 능력자야. 피닉스 포스를 가졌는데, 아까 말했지? 피닉스 포스는 우주의 최강자야. 오메가 뮤턴트이기도 하지. 난 네가 화낼 때 꼭 피닉스 폭주한 다크 피닉스 상태 진 그레이 같아. 존나 무서워.”  
“티나, 네 말 하나도 이해 못 하겠어. 다른 얘기 하면 안 될까?”  
리처드가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 웃으며 내 셔츠 사이로 손을 집어넣었다. 그리고 내 맨살을 더듬으며 제법 간들거리게 웃는데 난 그가 이럴 때마다 번번이 꼴려서 지고 만다. 이제는 내가 어디를 좋아하는지 아니까 느끼는 데만 노골적으로 건드리면서 화제를 돌리려고 머리를 쓰는 게 눈에 뻔히 보였다. 하지만 난 오늘 그와 섹스는 하고 싶지 않았다. 그가 지겹거나, 질려서는 아니다. 미안해서였다.   
“손 치워, 미친년아. 이런 식으로 날 또 꼬실려고. 오늘은 절대 안 넘어가. 오늘은 안 할 거야. 내일 할 일 많단 말이야. 그리고 내 말 이해 못 하겠다고? 난 조지아랑 네가 드라마 얘기 할때 그래.”  
그러자 리처드는 미련 없이 손을 쑥 빼고 털었다. 나는 아쉬웠다.   
“좋아, 조지아의 장례식 리셉션 때 이 얘기 해야겠다.”  
“바로 써먹기는, 얄미운 년.”  
“그런데 티나. 스칼렛위치는 또 누구야?”  
잔에 와인을 가득 채우며 리처드가 내게 물었다.   
“네가 궁금해할 줄 알았어. 매그니토 딸이야. 너 매그니토도 모르는 건 아니지?”  
“알아, 안다고. 엑스맨 영화 봤었다고 했잖아. 매그니토도 딸이 있어?”  
“아들도 있어. 퀵실버라고, 딸도 하나 더 있지, 폴라리스. 걔는 일단 넘어가고. 퀵실버랑 스칼렛위치는 쌍둥이 남매야. 매그니토와 마그다 사이의 자식이지. 매그니토는 걔네랑 별로 사이가 안 좋아.”  
“퀵실버는 어떤 뮤턴트야?”  
“퀵실버는 음속의 속도로 빠르게 달릴 수 있는 뮤턴트야. DC코믹스로 치면 플래시 같은 존잰데.”  
“플래시? 그건 또 누구야?”  
자세히 설명해줬다간 끝이 없겠다. 얘기를 좀 돌리려고 한다.   
“음, 됐다. 넘어가자. 스칼렛위치 얘기나 마저 해줄게. 스칼렛위치는 2005년에 나온 House of M 이슈 이후로 욕이란 욕은 다 먹고 있어. 거기서 그 여자 사고 치거든. 스칼렛위치는 현실을 조작할 수 있는 능력을 가졌는데, 이 여자 정신병자야. 그리고 불쌍해, 진짜 존나 불쌍해. 평범하고 행복한 삶을 살고 싶어. 난 행복해질 자격이 있어. 나의 안전한 집, 안전한 가족, 그리고 나의 아기들. 그렇게 말해왔거든. 스칼렛위치는 사는 데 지쳐서 미쳤던 거야. 스칼렛위치는 선도 악도 아니야. 엑스맨에서 악역인 매그니토의 딸이긴 하지만 그때그때 상황 따라 오고 가는 여자라고. 좀 얄밉긴 한데, 그래서 제일 현실적이지 않냐? 세상에서 가장 소중하게 여기는 게 가족인 여자야. 그래서 자신이 가진 뮤턴트 파워로 있지도 않은 세계를 만들어내서 쌍둥이들과 남편과 함께 살아. 나름대로 행복하게 잘 살아, 불쌍하게. 그런데 프로페서 X가 찾아와서 네 자식은 태어나지도 않았고 이건 환상이라고 말해. 그래서 현실을 깨지고, 그 여자는 더한 짓을 했지. 옆에서 퀵실버가 꼬드겼어. 그래서 뮤턴트와 인간이 매그니토 일가를 섬기는 왕국을 만들어내는데 아, 난 얘기를 왜 이렇게 못하지? 퀵실버도 정신병자야. 두 년놈이 다 정신병자라고. 결국, 미친 스칼렛위치는 이 모든 것이 아버지의 오만 때문에 벌어진 일이라고 자기 아버지 매그니토를 비난하며 해선 안 될 짓을 저질러버려. 이게 데시메이션(Decimation) 이슌데.”  
그리고 나는 말을 멈췄다. 쉬지 않고 말해 숨이 좀 찼기도 했지만, 어쩐지 내가 누군가를 자꾸 빗대어서 스칼렛위치 얘기를 하고 있단 걸 깨달았기 때문이다. 스칼렛위치 얘기를 하면 House of M 이슈는 빠질 수 없는 것이었지만, 코믹스에 관심 없는 리처드에게 굳이 그 이슈 얘기를 꺼내면서까지 그 여자를 설명할 필요는 없었다. 대충 어떻게 생겼는지 찾아서 보여주고, 어떤 능력을 가진 뮤턴트인지만 말해주면 그만인데. 왜 내가 House of M 얘기를 하고 있는 거지.  
“잘 이해는 안 되지만, 계속 말해줘.”  
리처드가 제 손을 깍지 끼며 기지개를 켰다. 나는 떨떠름하게 입을 열었다. 

“No More Mutants.”

그 컷을 생생히 기억한다. 보라색 섞인 짙은 남색 배경화면에 검은색으로 테두리가 칠해져 있고 점점 격자무늬로 바뀐다. 매그니토를 비난하던 스칼렛위치의 얼굴도 기억한다. 그 여자는 울면서 지긋지긋한 자신의 존재를 저주했다. 처음 그 이슈를 보았을 때 나는 충격에 빠졌다. 이 여자 인생이 어디서부터 잘못된 것인지, 어디서부터 풀어야 할지 나는 도무지 알 수 없었다.  
“이 세 단어의 저주로 M-day를 일으켜서 1천6백만에 달하던 뮤턴드들을 하루 만에 198명으로 줄어들게 했지. 대부분의 뮤턴트들이 힘을 잃어버렸어. 어떤 뮤턴트들은 그 여파만으로 사망하고, 차라리 자신을 죽여 달라고 애걸하게 되고, 인간들에게 린치 대상이 되었어. 그러고 나서 프로페서 X가 완다 막시모프, 스칼렛위치 본명이야. 나도 본지 좀 오래되어서 시간이 막 꼬이네. 그 말 이후였나, 그 직전이었나. 그래, 전이었다. 스칼렛위치가 제대로 미쳐서 세상 이상하게 만들어놨을 때. 완다의 운명을 결정해야 한다고 뉴욕에서 어벤져스와 엑스맨을 소집하는데 난리 났지. 캡틴아메리카가 스칼렛위치 편을 들었어, 아니 이해는 하는데 캡이 거기서 걔 편을 들면 안 된다고. 씨발, 어쨌든 M-day 후에 세상은 뒤집혔지. 마블에서 중요한 스토리아크야. 지금 마블 세계관 흐름 알려면 꼭 봐야 해. 스칼렛위치는 지금 마블 유니버스에서 둘도 없는 개같은 년이 되었지만……욕먹어도 할 말은 없지만, 난 완다가 어쩐지 가여워. 아니, 대놓고 가여워. 너무 불쌍해. 그 여잔 그냥 평범하게 살고 싶었던 것뿐이야. 행복하게, 가족과 함께…….”  
더는 말하기 힘들어서 한숨을 쉬며 고개를 떨어뜨리고 말았다. 난 또 실수를 저질러버리고 말았다. 리처드는 내가 누구를 빗대어 말하는지 눈치채버렸다. 더 이상 와인을 마시지 않고 담배를 찾았다. 담배를 피우는 리처드를 보면서 나는 다시 에릭 리히터 생각이 났다. 리처드의 형 생각도 났다. 그들은 날 가만두지 않고 괴롭혔다. 개새끼들을 머릿속에서 떨쳐내기 위해 나는 리처드를 붙잡았다.   
“리처드, 알았어? 스칼렛위치는 존나 나쁜년이지만 불쌍한 여자야. 그 여자는 단지 평범하고 행복하게 사는 것만 바랐다고. 아이도 갖고 싶어 했고, 가족과 함께 살고 싶어 했다고. 그래서 미친 거야. 만약, 이딴 가정은 소용없는 거 잘 알지만, 만약 그 여자가 자기 바라던 대로 살았다면 M-day는 일어나지 않았어. 매그니토가 그 여자를 망친 게 맞아.”   
담배를 끄며 리처드가 먹먹하게 말했다.  
“티나, 넌 참 사려 깊고 수줍음이 많구나.”  
“내가? 말도 안 돼.”  
내가 고개를 젓자 리처드는 나를 안았다.   
“오늘은 좀 모른 척해주면 안 돼?”  
“고마워, 에이단. 난 다른 사람이 나를 불쌍하게 여기는 걸 원하지 않지만, 네가 나를 신경 써주는 건 좋아.”  
“나 너 나쁜년이라고 욕한 거야. 사람들은 스칼렛위치를 욕한다고. 네가 잘 몰라서 그래, 그 여자가 얼마나 욕먹는지.”  
“그게 상관있니?”  
“…….”  
“다른 사람들이 아무리 욕해도 넌 완다 막시모프를 동정하지?”  
“어.”  
“그거면 충분해, 에이단.”  
“정말 그렇게 생각해?”  
“응, 정말이야. 못 믿겠으면 나랑 섹스할래?”  
“어, 좋아. 잠깐만, 뭐라고?”  
“나 오늘 술 마셨잖아. 나도 사실 술 들어가면 하고 싶어. 아까부터 눈치 줬었는데 모르더라, 너.”  
난 대답할 수 없었다. 리처드가 내 입을 자기 입술로 막아버렸기 때문이다. 리처드는 이미 잔뜩 젖어 있었다.


	103. Chapter 103

엉터리 작업이 끝났다. 선을 감아 정리하고 나는 스튜디오에 있는 학부생의 따가운 눈초리를 피해 복도로 나왔다. 더부살이도 이제는 지겹다. 다음, 그 부질없는 말을 들먹일 기회가 온다면 집에다 끌어놓을 것이다. 빈 지갑이 그럴싸한 스튜디오 하나 갖지 못해 얹혀서 눈칫밥 먹는 나를 조롱한다. 빌어먹을 새끼, 나중에 큰돈을 번다면 이 좆같은 지갑부터 쓰레기통에 처넣을 것이다. 오늘은 날씨가 꽤 추웠다. 아침에 집에서 나오는데 눈이 내렸다. 삼월 말에 눈이라니, 미칠 노릇이다. 나는 되도록 눈이 펑펑 내려 나를 파묻어 버렸으면 했으나 그런 일은 일어나지 않았다. 날짜 감각이 무뎌진다. 오늘은 일요일이다. 오늘이 지나면 조지아가 죽은 지 일주일이다. 에릭 리히터는 그날 이후 연락이 없다. 그는 리처드도 찾지 않았다. 리처드는 쭉 혼자였다. 좀 미심쩍은 데가 있다면, 그가 다시 종일 잠만 자기 시작했다는 것이다. 내가 집에 돌아올 시간을 맞춰 거실까지 나오긴 했으나 소파에 누워 졸고 있었다. 내가 문을 열고 들어와도 몰랐다. 난 리처드가 그러고 있으면 겁부터 난다. 담담한 태도를 지으려고 애를 쓰며 잠든 리처드를 조심스럽게 살펴보고 그가 아무 데도 다치지 않았고 다만 잠든 것뿐이라는 걸 확인하고 나서야 긴장이 풀려서 바닥에 그대로 주저앉고 그가 깨어나길 기다리며 담배나 피웠다. 작업하는 데 돈을 다 쏟아 부었더니 이제 담배 살 돈이 슬슬 궁해졌다. 사람이 다시 빈곤해지면 부끄러울 정도로 초라해지는 법이다. 비어가는 담뱃갑을 찌그러뜨리며 나는 D에게 주었던 담배가 아쉬웠다. 

담배를 피우고 싶었지만 밖으로 나가기 싫었다. 날씨는 지독했고, 담뱃갑도 내 염치처럼 쪼글쪼글해져 있었다. 복도에서 나는 닫힌 창문을 통해 밖을 구경했다. 일요일이라 사람이 별로 없었다. 나는 한 시간이나 복도에서 혼자 서서 사람이 지나가기를 기다렸지만, 사람은 딱 한 사람만 허둥지둥 어디론가 가버렸을 뿐이다. 허접쓰레기같이 노골적으로 얕은수를 부리고 있는 관을 떠올리니 나는 윈체스터에서 만났던 정신병자가 갑자기 그리워졌다. 그가 날아가 버린 다리에 의족을 끼우고 절뚝거리면서 숲을 헤매는 모습은 으스스하게 사람을 끌어당기는 힘이 있었다. 그에게 전화를 걸고 싶었지만, 그의 번호도 모를뿐더러 설혹 전화를 한다 하더라도 할 말은 없었다. 나는 다만 정신 놓은 선량함이 간절할 뿐이다. 그러나 만약 내가 그 선량함에 기대어 그 정신병자에게 전화를 건다면 그건 그의 우울한 평화를 흔들어 놓는 일이나 다름없으므로 그러지 않기로 한다. 

일요일, 오늘이 며칠이더라. 슬슬 다리가 저려서 복도에 그대로 쪼그려 앉아 모바일을 꺼내 날짜를 확인했다. 3월 23일, 에이미의 생일. 어쩌다 등록해놓았는지 모를, 아마도 술에 취해 갑자기 더블린이 지독히 그리워지고, 이방인의 기분에서 벗어나고 싶어 닥치는 대로 나와 비슷한 것들을 찾다 맨정신이라면 굳이 가족의 따뜻함을 떠올리며 구역질 나는 애틋함에 잠기지 않을 내가 저지른 실수였다. 그런데도 나는 정신이 퍼뜩 들었다. 에이미에게도 마찬가지로 전화를 걸어 할 말이 없었으나 나는 일단은 전화를 걸기로 마음먹었다. 충동적으로 모바일을 들고 신호음을 들으며 제발 에이미가 전화를 받지 않기를 바랐으나, 내 바람은 우습게도 비켜나갔다. 이래서 아침에 눈이 펑펑 쏟아졌어야 했다. 나는 여기가 캐나다라도 되었으면 했다. 눈에 파묻혀야 이런 글러 먹은 짓을 하지 않았을 테니.   
\- 이야, 에이단. 오랜만이네. 웬일로 전화했어? 아니야, 말하지 마. 가만 보자. 알겠어, 알겠다고. 쉿, 말하지 마. 알았어? 안다고!  
나는 에이미가 나를 툭하면 가르치려 들며 장황하게 말을 늘어놓는 것을 몹시 싫어했지만, 오늘만은 에이미가 말을 좀 많이 했으면 했다. 시간을 벌 필요가 있었다. 여덟 번의 신호음이 갈 동안, 나는 여덟 번을 마지막으로 전화를 끊고 에이미가 나중에 부재중 통화를 확인한 뒤 내게 다시 전화를 걸어온다면 우선은 그걸 무시할 작정이었다. 생일 축하한다는 말 한마디 꺼내는 게 그렇게 버거웠다. 나는 말을 매끄럽게 하는 재주가 없다. 재수 없는 에이미에게 얕잡히고 싶지 않으니까 그럴싸하게 말하려면 연습할 시간이 좀 필요했다. 에이미의 전화를 한 번 무시한 다음엔 바로 전화를 걸지 않고 좀 있다 할 계획을 세웠다. 에이미에게 내가 바빠서 그간 전화를 못 한 것이라고 그런 식으로 과시할 필요가 있었다. 그러나 에이미가 내 마음대로 따라와 준 적은 거의 없다.  
\- 생일 축하한다고 전화한 거지?  
“그래, 생일 축하해.”  
\- 모르고 있는 줄 알았는데.   
“내가 그런 것도 모르겠냐?”  
\- 저번에 엄마 생일도 그냥 지나쳤잖아. 엄마 엄청 서운해 했다고. 벌써 잊어버린 거야?  
엄마 생일은 1월이다. 에이미 말대로 나는 엄마 생일을 모르고 지나갔다. 일주일 뒤에야 잔뜩 토라진 엄마가 먼저 전화를 해서야 알았다. 나는 엄마에게 종일 사과를 했다. 왜 엄마의 생일을 잊어버렸더라? 이게 기억나질 않는다.   
“관둬. 생일 축하해. 부모님은 다 잘 계셔? 앨리는?”  
\- 내 생일인데 앨리 찾기는.  
“생일 축하한다고 했잖아. 넌 잘 지내냐? 네 남자친구랑은 어떻게 지내?”  
\- 잘 지내. 신기하지? 여태 잘 지내다니. 이번엔 나도 놀랐어. 부모님도, 앨리도. 에이단 넌?  
“잘 지낸다니 다행이네, 네 남자친구 잘해줘. 너한텐 존나 과분한 사람이라고. 나도 잘 지내.”  
\- 요즘 일은 어때?  
“잘 모르겠다.”  
\- 너무 의기소침해 하진 마. 네가 한두 번 실패해봤어?  
“아예 저주를 해라.”  
에이미와의 통화는 그리 길지 않았다. 오 분 남짓, 안부만 묻고 끝냈다. 에이미의 저주는 내게 축복이나 다름없었다. 수도 없이 실패해 본 놈이란 타이틀이 그럴싸하게 들렸고, 이번에는 반드시 성공해야 한다는 부담감이 스르르 녹았다. 이건 구차하고 치졸하기 짝이 없는 변명이다. 나는 더 이상 애새끼가 아니다.

작업을 다 끝냈지만, 난 바로 플랫에 돌아가고 싶지 않았다. 그래서 좀 돌아다녔다. 복도를 유령처럼 돌아다니고, 남의 스튜디오를 침범해서 얼굴도 어색한 사람에게 괜히 인사를 걸어보고, 날 미친놈이라고 단단히 오해하고 있는 놈에게 끝까지 미친놈으로 마무리를 짓고 도로 나와 할머니 나무를 찾았다. 아침에 내린 눈으로 나무는 흠뻑 젖어있었다. 쪼글쪼글 주름이 잡힌 틈마다 물이 흥건했다. 등이 젖어도 상관하지 않고 나무에 기대 나는 괜히 내 얘기를 했다. 나 때문에 나무가 병이 걸린다면, 어쩔 수 없다. 나 역시 병들어 있으니까. 병원 1인실은 외롭다. 나는 한 번도 입원한 적이 없지만, 만약 사고로 입원한다면 적어도 4인실을 썼으면 한다. 그래야 외롭지 않겠지. 더는 담배를 못 참겠다. 난 나무에게 일방적으로 지껄이면서 남아있던 담배 네 개비를 다 피웠다. K, 그러니까 지금 내가 하고 있는 이 미친 짓을 나무에게 했다는 거야. 언제, 어디서, 어떻게, 왜, 리처드를 만났는지부터 시작했다. 나무는 종이의 원형인 만큼 인내심이 대단했다. 끝까지 내 얘기를 들어주었다. 늙어서 그런 걸지도 모른다. 늙은이들은 애새끼들이 말을 걸어주면 좋아하니까. 새삼 2007년 그 죽을 것 같던 여름을, 차라리 범죄를 저질러서 경찰에게 끌려가 갇혀 있다가 사형 선고받기를 기다리던 그 무렵의 끔찍한 나로 돌아가서 홀연히 나타난 우울한 남자 얘기를 했더니 내가 그에게 얼마나 쉽게 허물어졌는지 깨달았다. 그가 든 공구는 테이블만 만든 게 아니었다. 가는 손목에 길게 뻗은 매끄러운 손으로 망치를 쥐고 내 가슴을 부서지라 두드렸다. 때로는 보수보단 허물고 새로 짓는 게 더 나을 경우가 있다. 그게 나였다. 

건축가 리처드 아미티지. 이것도 좀 어울리겠다. 최근에 있었던 에릭 리히터와의 일까지 털어놓고 나니 어느새 해가 뉘엿뉘엿 저물고 있었다. 이제는 돌아가야 할 시간이다. 나무에 맺힌 물방울로 흐려 뿌옇게 번진 붉은 햇볕이 머물렀다. 갑자기 나무에게 사랑한다고 말하고 싶은 충동을 느꼈다. 그 순간에 그 나무는 나와 가장 완벽한 소통을 나눈 사이처럼 보였다. 

K, 나는 나무에게 사랑한다고 말했어. 그리고 너에게도 쉬지 않고 사랑한다고 쓰고 있다.

건물을 빠져나와 지하철로 가는 길에 W 교수로부터 전화가 왔다. 그와는 사적으로 통화하는 일이 거의 없으므로 의외의 연락에 나는 전화 받는 것을 망설였다. 진동이 열 번이나 울릴 때까지 전화를 받지 않고 버텼다. 그가 포기하고 전화를 끊길 바랐으나 그는 진득하게도 매달렸다. 결국, 전화를 받으면서 로버트 프로스트 교수가 W 교수를 헐뜯던 것을 떠올렸다. 늙은 여우, 교활하다니까. 망할 자식. 그래도 그는 내겐 추운 데 사는 근사한 여우 같은 인간이었다. 그랬었다. 그는 내게 잠시 시간이 괜찮으냐고 물어왔고, 나는 거짓말을 하지 못했다. 시간이 빈다고 말하니까 또 괜찮다면 술을 한잔 할 수 있겠냐고 물었다. 그가 에릭 리히터와 겹쳐 보였다. 레이어가 사람을 교활하게 꾸며놓았다. 그러자 쓴웃음이 나왔다. 씨발, 기어이 해가 꺼져버렸다. 빌어먹을 새끼, 첫사랑에나 굴복하는 한심한 씹새끼. 너 같은 개새끼는 행복지수 높은 더운 곳 사는 인간들에게나 친절하지. 빌어먹을, 씨발, 제발. 거리에 가로등이 켜지기 시작하고 상점 간판에 불이 들어오기 시작했다. 맺혀있던 물이 떨어진다. 비가 오는 것처럼 소리 내서. 이제는 가로등을 LED로 교체했으면 좋겠다. 누군가의 말처럼. 

W 교수와 약속을 잡고 먼저 칼리지 근처의 펍으로 향하면서 나는 제발 눈이 다시 쏟아지기를, 세상을 삼켜 버리기를 간절히 바랐다. 그러다가 지금 눈이 쏟아져 여기에 발이 묶이면 구질구질하게 살아온 플랫으로 돌아갈 수 없고 리처드를 다시 볼 수 없으며 그를 잃는다 할지라도 비행기가 뜨지 않아 더블린으로 돌아갈 수 없단 것을 깨닫자 그만 울고 싶어졌다. W 교수가 여기까지 오는 길에 도로에 교통사고가 나서 그가 갇혔으면 한다. 마지막 돈을 털어 담배를 샀다. 그래도 술값은 남겨 놓았다. 지금은 누구에게도 얻어먹고 싶은 기분이 아니다. 

낯선 장소는 내게 모험심을 부추겼다. 그러나 오늘은 여기에 넘어가지 않을 것이다. 나는 먼저 맥주를 시켰다. 주문하지 않고 기다리고 있으면 W 교수가 술을 살 것 같아서였다. 아까도 말했지만, 누구에게도 얻어먹고 싶지 않다. 슬슬 잔액이 위태롭지만 그래도 나는 아직 돈이 있다. 그를 얼마나 기다렸을까, 모르겠다. 그를 기다리면서 나는 한심한 놈들이 축구 얘기나 하는 걸 고스란히 들어야만 했다. 문득 적막이 그리워졌다. 나는 쓸쓸함과 외로움을 지독히도 견디지 못하는 인간임에도 불구하고 아무도 없는 곳에 저 망할 축구 얘기를 피해 귀를 틀어막고 내 숨소리나 듣고 싶었다. 술집을 에워싼 공기는 쌀쌀한 밖과 달리 후텁지근했다. 그런데도 나는 추웠다. 이상한 일이다. 맥주를 마시면서 난 좀 졸았다. 리처드와 같아지고 싶었다. 대강은 그가 이런 심정으로 매일 졸고 있으려니 했다. 이상하지 않은가, 나는 그처럼 살고 싶지 않은데 정신을 차려보면 내가 도피수단으로 쓴 것은 고스란히 리처드였다. 그건 아마 내가 살면서 리처드만큼 불행을 온전히 견뎌온 사람은 처음이어서인 것 같다. 

눈이나 내리기를, 교통사고로 도로가 혼잡하기를. 에이미에게 충동적으로 전화를 걸었을 때부터 오늘은 죄다 글러 먹으리란 걸 짐작은 했다만 이렇게까지 나를 배신할 줄은 몰랐다. 눈은 다시 오지 않았고, 교통사고도 일어나지 않았다. W 교수는 끝내 펍에 도착했다. 이런 데 안 어울리는 근사하고 낯선 남자가 안으로 들어오자 축구 얘기를 하던 병신들이 입을 다물었다. 그리고 W 교수를 견주어 보다가 그가 자신들에게 아무 관심이 없단 걸 알고는 다시 축구 얘기를 했다. 안주를 집어 먹으며 쩝쩝거리는 소리를 내고, 침을 튀겨가며 요란하게. 더러워서 구역질 난다. 난 꼭 자갈 깔린 길에 앉아있는 것처럼 온몸이 따끔거렸다. 그것들은 나를 쉬지 않고 요란하게 찔러왔다. 무언가 내게 경고를 해주고 있는 것 같았지만, 나는 경고를 쉽게 받아들일 수 없었다. W 교수가 바에 앉은 내 옆자리로 와서 자리를 잡았다. 저녁은 먹었나? 먹었습니다. 하고 대답한 다음 나는 어색하게 웃어 보였다. 거짓말은 아니었다. 맛은 잘 기억나지 않지만 대충 사 먹었었다. 

W 교수도 맥주를 주문했다. 그에겐 썩 어울리지 않는 술이었다. 아, 이건 나의 편견이려니 한다. 구태여 전전긍긍하며 살아가는 사람들 틈에 섞여 나와 이야기를 하려는 저의는 모르겠다만, 그가 날 흔들어 놓을 말이야 뻔했다. 전시가 날아갔겠다, 그 정도려니 한다. 에이미의 말을 거듭 곱씹으며 미리 준비를 해놓으려 한다. 수도 없이 실패한 진정한 실패자는 또다시 실패를 맛보아도 아무렇지 않을 것이다. 오히려 성공을 손에 거머쥐면 그 낯선 감각에 적응하지 못해 겁을 지레 먹겠지. 그와 나는 침묵했다. 그와 나는 마치 냉전 시대의 사람들처럼 가운데 핵을 날려버릴 버튼을 두고 서로 눈치를 보고 있었다. 이 중요한 순간에 개새끼들은 축구 얘기를 멈추질 않는다. 그들은 자신이 어떻게 살아남았는지 알까? 가만, 나는 견디기 위해 내 진정한 히어로를 찾아야겠다. 늙어서도 죽여주는 데이빗 보위 말이다. Sons of the Silent Age, 씨발, 데이빗 보위의 베를린 3부작은 세상에서 가장 끝내주는 앨범이다. 머릿속에서 음악을 재생시키며 나는 계속 졸았다. Baby, I'll never let you go. 이건 써먹을 만 하군. B에게 데이빗 보위 노래 가사를 들먹이며 다시 돌아와 달라고 우스운 짓 했던 게 떠올라 또 쓴웃음이 났다. Oh baby, baby, baby, I won't ever let you down. 술은 대체 언제 나올까? 이제 슬슬 한계다. 좀이 쑤시기 시작한다. W 교수가 잘난 입을 털었으면 싶다. Make love only once but dream and dream. They don't walk, they just glide in and out of life. They never die, they just go to sleep one day. 드디어 머저리들과 축구 얘기를 하느라 정신 빼놓고 있던 주인이 맥주를 가져왔다. 

불쌍한 완다 막시모프, 나는 어벤져스의 일원으로 네 편을 들어주려 한다. K, 또 네가 이해 못 할 소린데 혹시 시빌 워를 봤어? 아이언맨은 히어로, 토니 스타크는 빌런 소리 들은 이슈지. 개소리야, 난 그 순간을 끄집어내며 아이언맨 영화의 토니 스타크처럼 자비스에게 MUTE, 라고 말하고 싶은 것뿐이야. 그런데 내 자비스는 고장난 자비스더군. 내 마음처럼 닥쳐주질 않아. 

“에이단.”  
맥주잔을 쥐며 W 교수는 쓸쓸하게 내 이름을 불렀다. 그리고 불필요한 말들은 전부 가위질했다. 그는 어떻게 보면 프로스트 교수보다 더 냉정하고 무자비한 사람이다. 그가 방송국에 취직하지 않아 다행이다. 드라마의 시답잖은 내용까지 전부 보고 싶어 하는 조지아 같은 사람이 세상에 꽤 많으므로.   
“지금이라도 자네 결정을 다시 생각해보게.”   
난 히치하이커였다. 인적 끊긴 도로에서 내가 간신히 찾은 살길은 내 옆에 앉은 늙고 지쳐 보이는 남자였다. 이제 그가 차를 세우고, 친절하게도 차 문을 직접 열어준 다음 내게 얼어 죽을 것인지 마저 차를 타고 자신과 함께 갈 것인지 권한다. 애초에 목적 있는 차에 올라탄 나는 그의 목적을 숨겨놓은 호의를 떠안아야 할지, 저버려야 할지 망설였다.   
“교수님도 다 알고 계셨습니까?”  
머리가 돌아버리니까 웃음밖에 나오질 않았다. 이상하지, 아까는 울고 싶었는데. K, 내 고장 난 자비스의 도움을 좀 받을까 한다. 왜냐면 네게는 말하고 싶지 않으니까. 난 네게 상실감을 안겨주고 싶지 않아.   
“……리히터……사치……일정은……그러나…기회……번복…….”  
술을 마시며 나는 그의 말을 잠자코 들었다. 내 목을 때리며 쉬지 않고 넘어가는 맥주처럼 그의 말은 쉬지 않고 흘러갔다. 이윽고 W 교수가 그도 알고, 나도 알고, 병신들은 모르는 위험하고 속물의 말로를 모두 드러낸 다음 괴로운 표정을 짓더니 숨을 헐떡였다. 그의 눈은 울음을 참느라 충혈되었고, 얼굴도 벌겋게 달아올라 있었다. 더는 은색 여우가 아니다. 런던에 존나게 흔하고 발에 치이는 붉은 여우다. 그는 이제 내 얼굴을 바로 보지 못했다. 바에 팔꿈치를 대고 손으로 자신의 얼굴을 감싸며 힘겹게 말했다.   
“난 자네를 잃고 싶지 않아.”  
내가 언제 길을 잃었더라, 그래. 밤이었다. 언제 올지 모르는 차를 기다리며 나는 막연히 시커멓게 뻥 뚫린 도로를 걷고 또 걸었다. 그러다 지치면 하늘을 올려다보았다. 인공위성은 없었다. 별만 무수히 많았다. 그래서 난 더 비참했다. 이제는 새벽이 오고 있다.  
“어떤 의미로 말입니까?”  
내가 묻자 W 교수는 손을 내려놓으며 무거운 목소리로 대답했다.  
“난 늙었어. 수치를 알아. 그것을 드러내고 싶진 않네. 그러나 자네를 진심으로 아끼고 걱정해. 다시 한 번 말하지만 자네를 잃고 싶지 않네.”   
“제게 원하는 게 뭡니까?”  
다시 물었다. W 교수는 대답하지 않았다. 그리고 난 그의 대답을 기다리지 않았다. 술을 얻어먹지 않겠다고 마음먹은 건 그래도 지켰다. 이건 실패하지 않았다. 그를 두고 나는 펍에서 나왔다. W 교수가 급하게 나를 뒤따라와 붙잡았다. 밖은 빌어먹게도 맑았다. 그 지긋지긋한 비도 내리지 않았다. 비라도 이 개새끼를 좀 때려주었으면 했는데. 

기껏 나를 붙잡아놓고 W 교수는 한마디도 하지 못했다. 난 미친놈처럼 그에게 웃으면서 윽박질렀다.  
“제게 원하는 게 뭡니까, 당신은.”  
내렸던 눈이 녹아 젖은 바닥이 말라가는 것을, 마찬가지로 나도 말라가는 것을 응시하며 W 교수는 흐느끼며 웃었다.   
“교수님을 존경했습니다. 그리고 진심으로 감사하게 생각했습니다. 이건 절대 아부가 아닙니다. 진심입니다. 믿어도 좋습니다. 당신도 제게 소중한 사람이었습니다. 그런데 우리는 서로 방향이 달랐나 봅니다.”   
“다만, 나는…….”  
그의 수치가 차마 말하지 못한 것을 들어주려 한다. W 교수의 얼굴을 두 손으로 감쌌다. 그가 놀란 눈으로 나를 본다. 그의 눈에 비친 나는 꼭 미친놈 같았다. 술에 거나하게 취한 미친놈. 이런 인간도 두려움을 갖고 있긴 한 모양이다. 그가 뒷걸음질쳤다. 나는 그가 도망치지 못하도록 힘을 주어 잡았다. 그의 얼굴을 죄다 부숴놓을 정도로 세게. 그리고 몸을 내려 그의 입술에 키스했다. 그건 키스라기보다는 사람을 뭉개놓는 행위에 가까웠다. W 교수의 입술을 물어뜯었다. 죽을 때까지 못 잊을 기억을 만들어 줄 것이다. 그가 입술을 벌렸고 나는 파고들었다. 나는 그의 몸에다 내 침울함과 분노와 갈 곳 없는 두려움을 전부 밀어 넣었다. 입술을 떼어내고 나는 자조했다. 이제 그가 비참해했다. 회색 눈에 슬픔이 가득 고여 있었다. 난 그가 울게 내버려뒀다. 울라지, 망할 새끼.   
“그동안 감사했습니다. 교수님, 당신과 전 끝입니다.”

이제 차에서 내렸으니 다시 걸어야겠지. 바로 지하철을 타지 않고 다음 역까지, 또 다음 역까지, 또 다음 역까지 걸었다. 더 튼튼한 다리를 갖고 싶다. 오래 걸을 수 있게 말이다. 지쳐서 지하철을 탔다. 이번에도 나는 서서 갔다. 이미 후들거릴 정도로 몸을 괴롭혔지만, 더 괴롭히고 싶었다. 오늘은 기둥을 노리는 어떤 인간에게도 양보해주지 않을 것이다. 기둥을 붙잡고 나는 흐리멍덩하게 비친 내 얼굴을 보면서 이러고도 살아있는 리처드를 떠올렸고, 그러자 숨쉬기 힘들어졌다. 리처드는 강한 게 아니라 다 포기했던 게 아닐까? 다 포기해서 무엇이든 수락하는 게 무던히도 견디는 것처럼 보였던 게 아닐까? 나는 또 그를 오해했었나. 좀 죽고 싶어졌다. 몸에 힘이 쭉 빠졌다. 그리고 뭔가 자꾸 빠져나간다. 난 진짜 W 교수를 소중하게 여기고 있었다. 그는 멋진 사람이고, 대단한 사람이고, 괜찮은 남자였다. 본받고 싶은 남자였다. 난 그를 존경했고, 그와 오래 알고 가까이 지내고 싶었다. 어렵고, 사람 돌게 해도 진짜 난 그를 좋아했었다. 절대 거짓말이 아니다. 난 그가 정말 좋았는데, 젠장, 씨발. 그런데, 왜, 왜.

플랫 근처 역에서 내려 나는 담배를 그 자리에서 다섯 대나 피웠다. 술까지 좀 들어갔더니 속이 메스꺼워서 정말이지 다 토하고 싶었다. 기억나지도 않는 내용물이 식도까지 올라왔다. 결국 좀 토했다. 역겨운 냄새, 치아가 다 부식되는 까슬까슬한 통증. 속이 한 번 뒤집어지고 나니 정신이 들었다. 오늘은 고양이들과 어울릴 기분이 아니다. 조지아의 집에 들러서 걔네들에게 밥만 줬다. 피츠버그가 아쉬운지 나를 붙잡았다. 그놈 머리통에다 눈물을 뚝 떨어트렸다. 미안해, 진짜 미안. 내일은 종일 놀아줄게. 나 이제 일 관뒀거든. 피츠버그에게 사과하며 머리를 쓰다듬어줬더니 피츠버그는 날 이해한다는 얼굴로 올려다보며 내 다리에 제 얼굴을 문질렀다. 이제 곧 이 녀석과도 이별을 준비해야 한다. 나는 이 자식이 미치도록 그리울 것이다. 

리처드는 자고 있었다. 소파에 자기 긴 몸을 반듯하게 접어 불쌍하게. 요즘 또 잘 안 먹나? 얼굴이 해쓱하다. 소파 앞에 무릎 꿇고 앉아서 잠든 리처드를 흔들어 깨웠다. 당장 그에게 키스하고 싶었지만 토한 게 생각나서 못했다. 부스스하게 눈을 뜨며 리처드가 말갛게 웃었다. 에이단, 왔니? 미안해. 또 자고 있었어. 배고플 텐데. 여태 시간이 얼마나 흘렀는지도 모르고 리처드는 내게 사과부터 했다. 먹고 왔어. 몸을 일으키며 소파에 바로 앉으며 리처드가 물었다. 뭐 먹고 왔어? 햄버거. 근데 다 토했어. 입을 벌리며 리처드가 걱정스러운 표정을 지었다. 왜? 난 피식 웃었다. 술 마셨거든. 담배도 너무 많이 피웠고. 내 머리를 쓸어 넘기며 리처드가 다시 물었다. 속은 이제 괜찮니? 응, 이젠 괜찮아. 뭐라도 더 먹을래? 아니, 그냥 있어주라. 그리고 나는 리처드 무릎에다 얼굴을 묻었다. 한참 그러고 있으니 내 기분은 좀 나아졌고, 그에게 잘못을 고하기로 했다.   
“리치, 나 오늘 다른 남자랑 키스했다? 나 좀 혼내줘.”  
처음에 리처드는 무표정했다. 그러나 그건 내가 다른 새끼랑 키스해서 화가 나서 그런 건 아니었다. 천천히 리처드의 표정이 바뀐다. 애달프기도 하고, 쓸쓸하기도 하고, 그러다 이윽고 내게 다정히 웃어 보이더니 내 머리를 쓸어 넘겨 마구 헤집고는 내 이마에다 자기 이마를 찧었다.   
“못됐어. 그래서 어땠어? 좋았니?”  
그건 내게 이제 마음껏 울어도 된다는 허락처럼 느껴졌다. 리처드의 다리를 붙들고 나는 애처럼 엉엉 울면서 말했다.   
“몰라, 정신이 하나도 없어서. 리치, 난 네가 어떤 기분으로 사는지 몰랐어. 이런 기분인 줄 몰랐다고, 네가, 네가, 으, 으으, 리치. 네가 이렇게 사는 줄 몰랐어. 널 그래도 안다고 생각했었는데…….”  
“울기는, 힘들었구나.”  
“넌 이렇게 좆같은 기분으로 대체 어떻게 살았냐?”  
엉망으로 박살 난 내게 이미 엉망인 리처드는 담담하게 말했다.  
“죽지 못해서. 그래도 괜찮아, 살아 있으니까 좋은 일들 많았어. 힘들 때도 잦았지만 나름대로 재밌었어. 그리고 너도 만났고.”


	104. Chapter 104

일을 그만두고 나는 종일 잠만 잤다. 나는 책임감 없는 놈이다. 꿈에서 아버지가 나를 야단쳤다. 아버지가 옳았다. 아버지라면 나처럼 일을 그만두진 않으셨을 것이다. 아무리 좆같은 일이 있어도 꾹 참고 진득하게 버티거나, 그만두더라도 주변을 모두 정리하고 책임감 있게 나오셨을 것이다. 나 같은 놈이 십 년 내로 아버지를 따라잡는 것은 불가능하다. 죽어도 가기 싫지만 스튜디오에 들러 작업한 건 가지고 와야 할 텐데, 생각하다가도 W 교수와 마주칠 것을 생각하니 발걸음이 도저히 떨어지지 않았다. 지금은 피하고 싶다. 단 며칠만이라도 무기력함과 함께하고 싶다. 나는 인간 실격, 쓸모없는 놈, 그 이름표를 내 몸에다 붙였다. 이제 나는 괜찮은 놈이 아니다.

월요일, 아침 일찍 일어나 여느 때처럼 아침 식사를 준비하고 있는 리처드에게 나 이제 일 그만뒀어, 하니까 리처드는 이유를 묻지 않았다. 그동안 고생 많이 했어. 그 말만을 하며 날 끌어안으며 등을 다독여주기만 했다. 그리고 우리는 아침을 먹지 않고 꽤 오랜 시간 서로 부둥켜안고 있었는데 추운 날씨임에도 불구하고 나는 끈적끈적하게 녹아 리처드의 몸에 엉겨 붙었다. 나는 그에게 솔직히 털어놓았다. 나는 힘들고 지쳤다고. 용기를 잃어버렸다고. 리처드는 나와 한 몸처럼 행동했다. 우리는 철저히 혼자였다. 어디에도 도망칠 곳이 없었고, 훌쩍 떠나버릴 곳도 적어도 지금 세상엔 존재하지 않았다.   
“나는 너를 이해해.”  
손을 구부려 내 등을 움켜쥐며 리처드는 그렇게 나지막이 말했다. 난 그 말이 나를 사랑한다는 것처럼 들렸다. 

K, 내가 가진 백신스키 도록을 꺼내보면 난 언제나 세 장의 그림을 찾아.  
1986\. "DO"  
1987\. "HZ"  
1984\. Acrylique   
그게 우리의 모습이었지.

리처드는 말했다. 지금도 순간은 우리를 지나가고 있다고. 나는 그 말로 견뎠다. 

일을 그만두니까 졸리기만 했다. 의욕이 일과 함께 나를 그만뒀다. 무기력하게 소파에 누워 TV를 보며 졸다가, 침대로 가서 졸다가, 리처드의 집에 있으니 그의 졸음이 전염된 건 아닌가 싶어 내 집에 가서 딱딱하게 나를 찔러오는 스프링 튀어나온 침대에 누워서 또 졸다가, 조지아의 집에 가서 피츠버그와 놀아주면서도 졸았다. W 교수에게선 연락이 오지 않았다. 그도 끝장난 걸 인정하는 것 같다. 그가 직접 말하진 않았지만 나는 사치 갤러리 전시도 어련히 날아갔으려니 한다. 모든 걸 인정하고 나자 나는 아무것도 하고 싶지 않았다. 단지 잠만 자고 싶었다. 침대에 누워 쏟아지는 졸음을 견디며 벽을 보았는데, 거기에 희미하게 내 얼굴이 보였다. 판화처럼 듬성듬성 성의 없이 찍혀 있었다. 동판화 찍다 튄 산이 내 살갗을 어떻게 태웠더라, 죽도록 아팠었는데. 그러니까 나는 이게 우울이라는 것을 체감했다. 억지로라도 해야 할 일이 모두 사라지자 눈물도 나지 않았고 슬프지도 않았다. 배도 고프지 않았다. 그저 졸리고 피곤했다. 졸음을 이기지 못하고 기어이 눈을 감으면서 나는 언제나 졸린다던 리처드 말이 생각났다. ……이래서였나. 웃음이 비실 흘러나왔다. 리처드는 줄곧 우울했구나. 너무 우울해서 자살할 기운도 없었던 거구나. 때때로 나는 내가 흔들어도 일어나지 않고 쭉 잠을 청하던 리처드의 모습을 보곤 했었는데, 억지로 깨워놓고선 게으르다고 그에게 핀잔을 줬었다. 리처드는 단번에 맑은 정신으로 돌아오지 못하고 고개를 꾸벅꾸벅 떨어뜨리며 그러게, 웃었는데 그게 막연히 예뻐서 그를 흔들었다. 안고, 키스하고, 완전히 정신이 들도록. 나는 그러지 말았어야 했다. 리처드는 자살하는 대신 잠을 택했었던 것뿐인데. 

우리는 심지어 조지아의 집에서도 졸았다. 이제 조지아의 냉장고는 거덜 났다. 코드를 뽑고 주인 떠난 집에서 고양이들에게 둘러싸여 놈들과 함께 졸면서 나는 바랐다. 잠든 사이 세상이 끝나기를, 전쟁이 터지기를, 모두 죽기를, 그게 불가능하다면 리처드만이라도 조용히 숨을 거두기를. 그러다 리처드보다 먼저 깨어나 잠든 그를 보고 있자면 죽지 말고 살아 주길 바랐다. 그러고 있으면 지독히 이기적인 내 모습이 혐오스러웠다. 

조지아의 장례식 전날, 아무렇게나 긴 머리를 짧게 잘랐다. 기분전환이 좀 필요했다. 머리 자르려고 밖으로 나가긴 싫어서 리처드더러 잘라달라고 가위를 내밀었다. 얼마나? 가위를 들며 리처드가 물었다. 짧게. 가위 날이 내 머리카락을 스쳤다. 듬성듬성 잘려나간 머리카락이 바닥으로 기운 없이 떨어졌다. 그 와중에도 나는 졸았다. 리처드는 내 목을 베지 않도록, 귀를 자르지 않도록 입술을 꽉 깨물면서 졸음을 견뎠다. 리처드의 손이 남은 머리카락을 털어냈고 그 손길에 난 잠에서 좀 깼다. 거울을 가져오며 리처드가 괜찮냐고 물었다. 낯선 놈이 거울 속에 있었다. 나는 그놈이 마음에 들었다. 

조지아의 장례식 날이 되어서야 나는 졸음을 이겼다. 그건 어쩔 수 없는 일이었다. 할 수만 있다면 난 계속 졸았을 것이다. 그러나 아무리 책임감 없는 나라도 조지아에게만은 책임감을 보여주려 한다. 난 정말 잘해낼 것이다. 조지아에게만은. 조지아가 걱정할 일 없도록. 

장례식에서 제일 끝내주는 인간은 리처드일 것이다. 검은 옷이 리처드만큼 어울리는 사람은 없다. 아침부터 분주하게 준비하는 리처드를 구경하면서 나는 내심 기분이 좋았다. 그는 사람 숨 막히게 굴 때 미치도록 매력적이다. 이만하면 조지아도 만족할 것이다. 약간 나를 언짢게 한 건, 저만 반듯하면 그만이지 예의가 아니라며 나까지 리처드가 못살게 군것이다. 미친년. 그건 어쩐지 예전에, 아주 예전에 말이다. 일요일 아침 늦잠을 포기하고 엄마에게 붙들려 성당 갈 준비를 하던 기억을 떠올리게 했다. 리처드는 까슬까슬하게 올라온 내 턱을 면도해 주려고 나를 욕조에 앉혀놓고 왼손으로 내 턱을 받치고 오른손에 면도기를 들고 가만히 있으라고 협박했다. 그의 새끼손가락이 비스듬하게 내 볼을 눌러왔는데 기분이 이상했다. 리처드는 내 턱을 자기 턱만큼 매끈하게 만들고 싶어 했지만 실패했다. 끝까지 푸르스름하게 자국 남은 내 턱을 보고 리처드는 어이없는지 웃었다. 퍽 허탈해 보였다. 나는 그의 허리를 잡아당겨 내 다리 위에 앉혔다. 그리고 리처드의 셔츠 단추를 풀었다. 부드러운 살갗 위에다 내 턱을 문질렀다. 어때? 하고 내가 묻자 리처드는 피식 웃었다. 까칠까칠해. 

비가 추적추적 내렸다. 런던에 비가 안 오는 날이 있기는 할까? 집착 심한 놈, 이러니 여자가 도망갔지. 그 새끼는 나와 닮았다. 아닌 척하면서 죽도록 슬퍼하는 게 나와 닮았다. 여하튼 장례는 플랫에서 십분 거리에 있는 근처 교회에서 치러졌다. 거기까지 걸어가는 데 숨이 찼다. 이유는 모르겠다. 좀 더 잘 먹든가, 담배를 줄이든가 해야겠다. 케이트와 제임스가 먼저 와서 조지아의 가족 대신 조문객을 맞이했다. 그들은 오늘 작정하고 나왔다. 그럴싸한 사회인 분위기를 풍겼다. 게다가 노련했다. 그러나 조문객이라고 해봤자 플랫 사는 사람들이 전부다. 빈자리가 드문드문 난 게 나를 씁쓸하게 했다. 꼭 구멍 뚫린 것처럼 보여서 나는 속으로 총격전을 상상했다. 킬링타임용으로 적당한 영화 말이다. B급 영화에나 나올 허접스러운 총격전. 그리고 난 장례식에 앞서 조지아의 관을 찾아갔다. 그동안 얼굴 볼 수 없었던 조지아가 편하게 누워 있었다. 입 다물고 있는 모습이 답지 않아서 어색하긴 했지만, 지금 내 꼴을 보면 죽도록 잔소리를 할 테니 차라리 잘 된 일 같다. 더는 조지아를 마음 아프게 하고 싶지 않았다. 사람들이 하나둘씩 참석하기 시작했고, 분위기가 그럭저럭 괜찮았다. 조지아는 괜찮게 산 사람이므로. 그런데 나를 불쾌하게 만드는 놈이 딴에는 신경 썼는지 번드르르한 옷을 입고 주변을 두리번거리며 게걸스러운 짐승처럼 나타났다. 퀸즈파크였다. 놈은 나와 리처드를 발견하자마자 움찔했다. 내 얼굴이 영 별로였는지 리처드가 나를 붙들었으나 떨쳐내고 나는 퀸즈파크 모가지를 따려고 그 새끼에게 성큼성큼 걸어갔다. 퀸즈파크가 살진 몸을 요동치면서 질색했다.   
“일전에는 미안한데, 제발 오늘은 조용히 지나갑시다. 내가 실수했어. 오늘은 스탠포드 부인 보내는 날이잖아, 좋은 날에 서로 얼굴 붉히지 맙시다.”   
나를 뒤쫓아 온 리처드를 보고 퀸즈파크는 또 사과했다. 그 자식은 고개까지 숙이며 굽실댔다. 리처드에게 잡혔던 손목이 아프긴 더럽게 아팠던 모양이다. 놈은 확실히 나보다 리처드를 더 겁내고 있었다. 리처드는 차갑게 퀸즈파크를 내려다보며 고개만 끄덕였다. 그리고 내가 그 새끼를 갈기지 못하도록 분에 치여 떨고 있는 내 팔을 꼭 붙잡았다. 리처드와 나는 잠깐 다퉜다. 난 그에게 넌 화도 안 나냐고 따졌고, 리처드는 지금 중요한 건 그게 아니라고 내게 어른스럽게 말했다. 그래도 난 화를 내고 싶었다. 그래서 리처드에게 사고 안 치겠다고 거듭 약속하고 맹세까지 하고 나서야 나는 퀸즈파크를 잠깐 교회 밖으로 따로 불러냈다. 그런데 약속은 어차피 깨질 것 아닌가? 나는 적당히 기회를 보아 놈을 두들겨 팰 생각이다. 리처드 그 미친년이 오늘 사고 치면 한동안 나와 섹스하지 않을 거라고 협박한 건 무서웠지만. 씨발년, 어디서 그딴 공갈을 배워왔을까.

퀸즈파크는 내게 질질 끌려 나왔다. 그 새끼도 사람 많은 교회 안에서 얻어맞고 싶진 않은지 나가길 택했다. 시간이 얼마 없다. 놈에게 확실히 경고를 해주려고 한다. 교회의 붉은 벽에다 퀸즈파크를 몰아세우고 나는 윽박질렀다.  
“너 씨발, 오늘이고 자시고 또 그 짓거리 하면 그때는 대가리를 박살 낼 테니까 입 조심해.”  
리처드가 없는 것을 확인하고 퀸즈파크는 재수 없게 이죽거렸다.  
“젊은 친구가 성격 급한 거 조심하라고 내 일전에도 말했을 텐데.”  
퀸즈파크가 입을 열자 지독한 냄새가 풍겼다. 정어리 썩은 악취랑 비슷했다. 정신이 확 드는 시큼한 냄새였다.  
“지금 박살 나고 싶어?”  
놈의 멱살을 쥐고 내가 또 윽박지르자 퀸즈파크는 손사래를 치며 곤욕스러운 표정을 지었다.  
“아이고, 환장할 노릇이군. 나도 할멈 좀 보내주게 내버려 두라고, 자네만 살갑게 여기는 것도 아니고. 사람이 대체 왜 그래? 성미 좀 고치게. 계속 그렇게 살면 조만간 큰코다칠 테니.”  
“존나 짜증 나게 구네, 씨발. 그래서 뭐? 휴전이라도 하자고?”  
“그게 좋겠군.”  
비를 맞으며 우리는 휴전 협정을 맺었다. 오늘 주인공은 우리가 아닌 조지아이므로 마땅히 그래야만 했다. 퀸즈파크 옷장에 오래 처박혀 있어 나프탈렌 냄새가 진동하는 그의 드물게 좋은 옷이 비에 젖어 더 진한 냄새를 풍겼다. 내 옷은 기름 냄새를 풍겼다. 리처드가 좋아하는 드라이클리닝 냄새 말이다. 교회까지 오는 길에 우산을 잘못 들어 어깨가 다 젖었었는데, 리처드는 드라이클리닝 냄새를 참지 못하고 내 어깨에다 코를 묻기까지 했다.   
“좋아. 당분간만 서로 조용히 지냅시다. 서로에게 평화가 있기를, 근데 퀸즈파크는 절대 우승 못 할 거야. 두고 봐. 댁 죽기 전까지 절대 우승 못 해, 내가 장담해. 댁 뒤지면 장례식 때 고인은 퀸즈파크 레인저스가 우승하기를 간절히 바라다 끝내 우승하는 걸 보지 못하고 세상을 떠났습니다, 하고 말해 줄게요.”  
퀸즈파크의 멱살을 풀어주며 나는 그 새끼를 비웃었다. 퀸즈파크는 얼굴이 시뻘게져서 욱했다.  
“이 친구가 정말!”  
“그리고 그 더러운 속옷 좀 테라스에 내놓고 말리지 마. 대체 왜 그럽니까? 예?”  
한 달간 나를 열 받게 만든 일이 하나 있다. 퀸즈파크가 자기 속옷이며 옷이며 침구류까지 볕만 조금 들면 어김없이 테라스에 내놓아 볕을 쬐는 일이다. 난 그걸 볼 때마다 퀸즈파크의 집을 찾아가서 문을 박살 내고 퀸즈파크도 박살 내고 싶은 충동을 간신히 참았어야 했다. 이 개새끼는 결코 깔끔떠는 작자가 아니다. 그런데 왜 안 하던 짓을 해서 사람 열 받게 하는지 모르겠다. 내 비난에 퀸즈파크가 한숨을 쉬며 빗물을 털어냈다.  
“나라고 그러고 싶어서 그런 줄 알아? 얼마 전에 웬 거지 같은 년을 잘못 데려와서……. 사면…….”  
난 그의 말을 잘랐다. 그리고 놈이 나한테 가까이 붙을까 봐 정색하며 몸을 떼어냈다.  
“아, 아, 말하지 마. 아, 존나 더러워 말하지 마. 가까이 오지 마요. 그거 다 나은 거지? 어?”  
“이젠 깨끗해. 안심해도 좋아.”  
이를 드러내며 퀸즈파크가 능청맞게 웃었다.  
“아 씨발, 더러워 죽겠네. 댁이야말로 사람이 왜 그래요? 가뜩이나 지저분한데 기어이, 아, 존나게. 하여간 접근금지. 알았어요? 그리고 나도 입 다물고 있을 테니까 이상한 거 붙었다고 떠들면 안 돼. 리처드 성격 존나 까다롭고 더러워서 그거 알면 당신 목 졸라 죽여 버릴지도 몰라.”  
“내가 미쳤다고 사면발니 옮았다고 떠들고, 웁, 웁.”  
누가 들을까 봐 더러움을 감수하고 퀸즈파크의 입을 손으로 틀어막았다.  
“닥치라고 씨발아! 누가 듣겠다. 근데 그거 어떻게 나은 거예요? 나 알던 놈도 그거 옮아서 존나 고생했었는데.”  
내가 슬쩍 묻자 퀸즈파크는 제기랄, 욕을 내뱉었다.   
“해도 해도 안 돼서 거시기 털을 다 밀었지.”  
낯 뜨거워하며 죽을상 짓는 퀸즈파크를 보고 나는 기분이 아주 좋아졌다. 웃음이 터져 나왔다. 나는 배까지 잡고 웃었다.   
“하하, 돌겠네. 존나 꼴좋다, 시발.”  
“당분간 매춘부는 안 데리고 오려고.”  
“그걸 말이라고 해? 미친 새끼. 그만 들어가죠.”

퀸즈파크와 다시 교회로 돌아와서 바로 조지아를 다시 보러 가려다 나는 그러지 못하고 그만 멈춰 서고 말았다. 가슴이 쪼개지는 것 같다. 부서진 조각이 여기저기 흩뿌려져 내 눈을 아프게 한다. 성단 앞에 케이트와 B, 리처드가 서 있었다. 검은색 투피스를 입은 케이트는 모자 장식을 만지작거리며 B와 얘기를 나누고 있었고 리처드는 여자들 옆에 살짝 비켜서서 가만히 얘기를 듣고 있었다. 그때, 그렇게 헤어지고 나서 B의 얼굴을 처음 봤다. 살이 좀 빠졌는지 B가 장례식에 갈 일이 있으면 꼭 꺼내 입던 검은색 원피스는 전과 달리 남아돌았다. 그걸 보자 나는 미칠 것 같았다. 왜 저러지, 대체. 무슨 일이라도 있었나. 조마조마하게 사람 목매게 하는 안타까움이었다. 케이트의 모자에 달린 큼지막한 붉은색 꽃장식에 가려져 있던 B의 얼굴이 서서히 보이기 시작한다. B가 쓴 모자에 달린 장식은 예전과 마찬가지로 흰색 꽃, 무릎까지 오는 원피스 아래 보이는 검은 스타킹 신은 다리가 앙상하다. B의 시선이 내게로 향하자 케이트는 말을 멈추고 B와 마찬가지로 내 쪽을 보았다. 그리고 리처드도. B가 나를 보고 서글프게 웃는다. B는 이렇게 웃는 여자가 아니었다. 헤프고 경박하게 웃는 여자였다. 나는 그 가벼움이 진저리 칠 정도로 좋았었다. 나는 그들에게 쉽게 다가가지 못하고 우두커니 서서 눈을 감고 말았다. 퀸즈파크가 내 어깨에 손을 턱 하니 올리며 킬킬거렸다.   
“이야, 이혼한 전처, 현재 와이프, 잠깐 만났던 여자. 남자 인생에 있어 가장 끔찍한 악몽이 여기 있네. 젊은 친구가 꽤 날렸구먼. 여하튼 잘 해보게.”  
“씨발, 좀 조용히 해요.”  
그의 살찐 옆구리를 팔꿈치로 세게 찔렀다. 놈이 잠깐 윽, 하고 앓는 소릴 뱉고는 그래도 정신 못 차려서 내게 지껄였다.  
“여자들 싸움은 감당하기 힘든 일이지.”  
“입 닥쳐.”  
내가 다시 한 번 경고하자 그제야 퀸즈파크는 입을 다물었다. 그리고 내게서 팔을 치웠다. 나는 힘겹게 발을 뗐다. 천천히 B에게로 걸어갔다. 시야가 일그러졌다. 눈물 때문은 아니다. 이상하게 흔들리더니 괴물처럼 녹아내려 나를 겁먹게 했다. 그러나 B만 선명하게 보였다. 리처드라면 이해하겠지, 리처드라면. 내가 잠시 자신을 잊어도 이해하겠지. 

“오랜만이야, 에이단.”  
빗소리에 파묻혀 희미하게 들리는 목소리에 나는 울컥했다. B, 레베카 아담스, 베키. 한때 나를 한 주도 거르지 않고 성당에 가도록 했던 내 천사. 나는 이 애를 죽도록 사랑했었다. 어떻게든 B의 관심을 사려고 미친 짓도 서슴없이 저질렀었다. 난 너에게 싸구려 기믹용 장미꽃을 줬었다. 언젠가는 제대로 된 꽃다발을 안겨 줄 수 있으리라 믿으며. 그리고 단 한 번도 꽃다발을 주지 못했다. B는 볼이 움푹 들어갈 정도로 말랐고, 나는 실패했다. B는 내게 미래가 없다고 했다. 우리는 초라하게 다시 만났다. 비쩍 마른 손으로 원피스에 잡힌 주름을 펴며 나를 기다리는 B를 보고 잊었다고 생각했던 기억들이 떠올랐다. B의 쇄골에는 큰 점이 하나 있는데 나는 거기다 키스하기를 좋아했었다. 우리는 점점 가까워졌다. B의 다갈색 눈이 나를 응시했고 나는 입을 열었다.  
“그래, 오랜만이네.”  
그 순간 나는 B를 다시 사랑했다. 아주 잠깐. 지금의 내 지긋지긋한 모습을 잊어버리고, 무작정 런던에 함께 왔을 때를, 처음 런던 지하철을 타고 들뜬 마음으로 칼리지에 가던 나를, 밤늦게 술에 취해 돌아와서 난 성공할 거라고 두고 보라고 B에게 으스대던 나를, 그런 내게 키스하며 얼마든지 기다릴 수 있다고 자신하던 B를, 그 기억들이 일순간 떠올라 그렇게 만들었다. 그러니까 나는 B를 다시 사랑하면 지금 나를 갉아먹고 있는 실패를 잊을 수 있진 않을까 혹시나 하는 마음에 절박하게 붙잡았다. 그때로 돌아간다면, 어디서부터 꼬였는지 모를 좆같은 일들을 애초에 일어나지 않도록 피해 갈 수 있진 않을까, 막연하게. 그러나 오래간만에 B와 포옹하며 나는 다시 마음을 접었다. 예전과 달리 마른 B의 몸이 그럴 일은 없다고 냉정하게 나를 막았으므로. 안다, 아는데. 입술을 세게 씹으며 B의 등을 손으로 눌렀다. 부서질 것 같은 몸을 맞대고 나는 확실히 접었다. 그런데 우리는 왜 이렇게 됐을까, B. 혼자 속으로 물으며. 

이제는 잊어버리자. 난 구질구질한 옷을 벗었다. B와 포옹한 팔을 풀고 나는 멀찍이 서서 우리를 말없이 지켜보고 있는 리처드에게 가까이 오라고 손짓했다. 리처드의 눈은 불안하게 흔들리고 있었다. 쉽게 오지 못하고 제 팔을 쥔 채 망설이고 있는 리처드를 케이트가 떠밀었다. 나는 B가 아닌 리처드의 옆에 나란히 섰다. 그리고 리처드의 등 뒤로 손을 가져가 그의 허리를 붙들고 말했다. 그 말은 많은 용기가 필요하진 않았다. 나는 덤덤했다.   
“리처드, 이쪽은 레베카 아담스라고 내 고향 친구야. B, 이쪽은 리처드 아미티지. 지금 만나는 사람이야.”   
그도 이미 알고 있는 사실이지만, 난 굳이 B를 내 여자 친구였었다고 과거형으로 단절하여 말하지 않았다. 그러니까 나는 이제 조금은 현명해지고 싶었다. 질척이지 않고 깔끔한 사람이 되고 싶었다. 내가 입어야 할 옷은 더러운 얼룩은 하나도 없어야 한다. 나는 누군가와의 관계를 여러 갈림길로 열어두려 한다. 그렇게 B와 리처드에게 말하고 나니 좀 쑥스러워서 나는 머리를 마구 긁적였다. 불과 얼마 전까지만 해도 치렁치렁하게 손에 감기던 머리카락이 좀처럼 잡히질 않고 산만하게 버석거렸다.   
“안녕하세요, 레베카 아담스라고 해요. 조지아에게 얘기 자주 들었어요. 안 그래도 뵙고 싶었는데…….”  
B가 나를 보고는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. B는 내 머리 위에 있었다. B는 저만치 가 있었다. 여자는 늘 그런다. 쫓아왔다 싶으면 도망가고 없다. B는 리처드에게 손을 내밀며 악수를 청했다. 떨리고 있던 리처드의 눈이 잦아들고 그는 가볍게 B의 손끝을 쥐었다. 그러니까 B가 갑자기 리처드를 세게 껴안아 버렸다. 리처드는 놀라서 숨소리를 토했다. 내가 B와 몇 년간 헤어지지 못하고 줄곧 서로 붙잡고 갉아먹었던 이유는 우리가 많이 닮아서였다. B는 나처럼 굴었다. 그리고 어리둥절한 표정을 짓고 있는 리처드를 아예 터뜨리려고 했다. 마구 흔들면서 반가워요, 정말 반가워요. 내가 기억하는 경박하고 요란스러운 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 예전보다 힘이 빠진 소리였지만 B가 아직 그 웃음을 기억하고 있단 걸 확인하자 나는 홀가분해졌다. 고마워, 내가 입 모양으로 말하자 B는 천만에, 내게 웃어주었다. 리처드는 숨도 못 쉬고 허덕이면서 B를 떼어내지 못하고 나에게 도와달란 눈치를 주었으나 나는 어깨만 으쓱했다. 내 뒤로 케이트가 다가와 귀에다가 조그맣게 속삭였다. 에이단, 능력 좋네요? 그 여자는 아주 재수 없을 정도로 얄밉게 웃었다. 쉿, 조용히 해. 

B가 존나게 흔들어댄 탓에 리처드는 롤러코스터를 탄 것처럼 토하기 일보 직전이었다. 거의 주저앉다시피 몸을 휘청 이며 나를 붙잡고 숨만 겨우 골랐다. 마지막 조문객은 해리 리히터였다. 급하게 왔는지 그는 몹시 숨이 차 보였다. 비로 쫄딱 젖은 제 옷을 꽤 멋스럽게 털어내며 안으로 들어온 해리 리히터는 나와 마주치고 불편한 표정을 지었다. 나도 그가 불편했다. 그는 아무래도 대강의 사정을 이미 알고 있는 눈치였다. 그를 보자 나는 다시 무기력함에 빠져들었고 졸렸다. 조지아, 정신, 젠장. 도로 울고 싶어진다. 졸음을 쫓아내려고 손톱이 파고들 정도로 세게 주먹을 쥐었다. 그러자 해리 리히터는 겸연쩍은 표정으로 입이 쓴지 웃음만 지었다. 그러나 그와 나는 암묵적으로 리처드에게 그런 기색을 보이지 않았다. 우리는 리처드를 두고 속 보이는 광대놀음을 했다. 모르는 사람이 해리 리히터와 내가 나누는 대화를 듣는다면 그 자식과 내가 아주 친한 사이라고 착각할 정도로. 우리 속에는 불편한 경멸과 동정심만 가득한데도. 

리히터, 리처드, 나, 그리고 B는 같은 열에 나란히 앉았다. 이윽고 장례식이 시작되었다. 케이트가 마이크를 잡고 인사말을 했다. 케이트는 온갖 미친년놈들과 병신들의 전화를 상대한 솜씨를 뽐냈다. 누구도 케이트보다 잘해낼 순 없을 것이다. 그 여자는 연설이 길어질수록 사람이 얼마나 지치는지 잘 알고 있었다. 실제로, 참석한 사람들 대부분이 케이트가 마이크를 잡자마자 지루한 연설을 걱정하며 인상을 찌푸렸다. 케이트는 그들의 예상을 박살 냈다. 상냥하되 밝고 힘 있는 목소리로 오 분간의 짧은 시간 동안 군더더기 없이 간략하게 조지아의 삶을 언급하고 마지막으로 밝게 웃으면서 말을 끝냈다.  
“사랑하는 조지아를 위하여.”  
나는 뭉클했다. 좋은 날인데 눈물이 조금 나올 정도로. 첫 번째 찬송가는 Love Divine All Loves Excelling이었다. 장례식 일정을 안내한 팸플릿에 찬송가의 가사가 적혀 있었다. 그러나 누구도 팸플릿을 보지 않았다. 영국에서 사는 사람이라면 대부분 알고 있는 곡이었으므로 손을 귀찮게 할 필요가 없었다. 나조차도 가사를 전부 아는 얼마 되지 않는 곡 중 하나이다. 처음엔 교회 오르간 반주에 맞추어 성가대가 노래 부르는 것을 가만히 경청하던 사람들이 한둘 씩 입을 열고 찬송가를 따라 부르기 시작했다. 난 노래는 질색이었으므로 입을 다물고 싶었으나 내 양옆으로 찬송가를 따라 부르는 두 년놈들 때문에 눈치가 보여 혼자 그러고 있을 수 없었다. 천사는 왜 찬송가를 부르려 할까? 찬송가가 나를 뒤에서 끌어안았다. 장소는 힘을 가진다. 사람이 그렇게 기를 쓰고 지키려 하는 것도 그 이유에서다. 나는 짧게나마 내게 바닥난 줄 알았던 신앙심이 얼핏 생겼다. 정말 얼핏, 조금. 조지아에게 돌려주려고 말이다. 나를 끌어안은 손을 잡으며 나는 조금만 내게 머물러 달라고 부탁했다. 당신은 언제나 내 기도를 들어주지 않았지만, 이번만은 부디. 

Finish, then, thy new creation;   
pure and spotless let us be.   
Let us see thy great salvation   
perfectly restored in thee;   
changed from glory into glory,   
till in heaven we take our place,   
till we cast our crowns before thee,   
lost in wonder, love, and praise. 

첫 번째 찬송가가 끝났다. 볼만했다. 다들 웃으며 눈물을 훔쳤다. 조지아가 이제 걱정 없는 곳으로 떠난 것은 반길 일이나 이제는 우리 곁에 없다는 것이 실감이 났다. 그리고 시작 기도를 올렸다. 기도 다음에 두 번째 찬송가는 생략했다. 화장터 예약 시간이 촉박했으므로 교회에서 예배를 길게 드릴 수 없었다. 제임스가 앞에 나와서 요한복음서의 14:1-7구절을 낭독했다.   
“너희 마음이 산란해지는 일이 없도록 하여라. 하느님을 믿고 또 나를 믿어라. 내 아버지의 집에는 거처할 곳이 많다. ……그러자 토마스가 예수님께 말하였다. 주님, 저희는 주님께서 어디로 가시는지 알지도 못하는데, 어떻게 그 길을 알 수 있겠습니까? 예수님께서 그에게 말씀하셨다. 나는 길이요 진리요 생명이다. 나를 통하지 않고서는 아무도 아버지께 갈 수 없다. 너희가 나를 알게 되었으니 내 아버지도 알게 될 것이다. 이제부터 너희는 그분을 아는 것이고, 또 그분을 이미 뵌 것이다.”  
마지막 찬송가는 Tell out, my soul, the greatness of the Lord이었다. 그 찬송가를 끝으로 허리가 굽고 비쩍 마른 병든 닭처럼 생긴 목사가 기도를 올렸고 장례식을 마무리 지었다. 나오는 길에 나는 입구에 있는 조그만 기부 상자에 지갑에 있는 돈을 다 털어 넣었다. 생전 조지아가 없는 살림에 아끼고 아껴 후원하던 야생동물보호단체로 가는 기부금이다. 난 그 돈 받고 조지아가 사랑하는 고양이들이 한 끼나마 배곯지 않기를 바랐다. 나는 좀 굶어도 괜찮다. 그런 새끼니까. 

밖에는 화장터까지 관을 운구할 차가 미리 대기 중이었다. 화장하고 재는 뿌리기로 했다. 무덤을 만들어준다 한들, 조지아를 찾아갈 사람은 서글프게도 없으니까. 그게 좋은 사람 보내고 우리가 부닥쳐야 할 현실이었다. 사람 찾아오지 않아 쓸쓸하게 둘 바에야 아주 보내주는 게 좋다. 젊어서 조지아 곁을 떠난 그녀의 남편, 그리고 조지아의 자식들도 모두 화장했다. 그래서 조지아는 남편과 자식들의 기일에 재를 뿌린 곳을 찾아가는 대신 혼자서 그들을 기억했었다. 최대한 간소하게 치르는 장례식이었지만 케이트는 조지아를 마지막으로 끝내주는 차에 태워 섭섭지 않게 해주었다. 길쭉한 링컨 컨티네탈 리무진이 퀸즈파크 놈의 입을 떡 벌어지게 했다. 저 자식은 좋은 차를 보면 환장하는 새끼다. 여기서 대부분의 조문객은 돌아갔다. 아무래도 금요일에 치러지는 장례식은 전부 소화하기 빠듯하니까. 그래서 화장터까지 조지아를 배웅한 사람들은 케이트, 제임스, 퀸즈파크, B, 이름 모르는 플랫 사는 늙은 여자, 마찬가지로 이름 모르는 플랫 사는 젊은 부부, B, 해리, 리처드, 그리고 내가 전부였다. 여전히 비가 내린다. 비가 못다 한 찬송가를 마저 불렀다. 차 안에서 우리는 조지아 얘기를 했다. 다들 좋은 얘기를 해주었지만 난 조지아를 욕했다. 나는, 나는. 이러면 조지아가 깨어나서 내 등을 때릴지도 모른다고 내심 기대했었다. 

불길이 팔을 벌려 조지아를 끌어안았다. 파랗게 타오르며 제 몸에다 죽은 조지아의 몸이 기억하고 있는 고단함을 덜어냈다. 이제 조지아는 없다. 72시간 후면 조지아는 남김없이 타버려 훌훌 떠난다. 빅토리아 이모도 화장을 했었다. 이모 생전 병문안은 간 적 없던 나는 장례일정은 모두 함께 했다. 재로 돌아온 빅토리아 이모의 유골 단지를 받은 엄마는 손으로 그것을 어루만지면서 이게 빅토리아야? 하고 말했다. 이모의 간병을 도맡다시피 했던 엄마는 이모가 병과 이별하고 생을 마감한 것을 겸허하게 받아들였었다. 오히려 이제는 이모가 고통 없을 것이라며 기뻐했다. 폐암은 완치가 힘든 병이고, 꾸역꾸역 버텨낸다 한들 병자가 가장 지치는 법이니까. 엄마는 이모를 끌어안고 웃었지만 울기도 했다. 단지에 키스하며 거기다 눈물을 떨어뜨리며 다시 말했다. 이게 빅토리아야? 이게? 이게 우리 빅토리아라고? 내게 엄마의 그 말은 그 어떤 말보다 죽음으로 사무치게 다가왔다. 이게. 그래, 단지 안에 조용히 잠들어 있는 한 줌의 뼛가루, 그게 이모였다. 엄마는 빅토리아 이모의 기일마다 알 없는 안경을 맞춘다. 이제 이모의 코는 더 이상 무거운 안경알에 짓눌려 빨갛게 무를 일 없을 것이다. 우리는 화장터에서 마지막 예배를 드렸다. 케이트가 화장터에서 장례를 마무리 지을 동안 나는 그곳을 빠져나와 잠깐 리처드와 담배를 피울 여유를 가졌다. 

“Breathe, O breathe thy loving Spirit. into every troubled breast.”  
손가락 사이에 담배를 걸친 채 리처드는 처음 불렀던 찬송가를 나지막하게 읊조렸다. 오늘 그의 목소리는 평소보다 높았다. 아스팔트 위를 적신 비처럼 축축하기도 했다. 그렇게 목소리로부터 리처드가 점점 잠겨든다. 이대로 놓치면 영영 빠져 돌아오지 않을 것 같아서 나는 그의 옆을 지독히도 지켰다.   
“오늘은 졸리지 않니?”  
혀로 마른 입술을 축이며 리처드가 내게 물었다.  
“오늘은 안 졸려.”  
“다행이네.”  
“너는?”  
“나도.”  
우리는 잠시 대화를 중단하고 서로 얼굴을 보며 웃었다. 그의 얼굴은 나른했다. 나도 마찬가지였다. 한쪽 벽면에 설치된 재떨이에다 담배를 끄며 리처드가 침묵을 깨트렸다.   
“에이단, 나 아까 아담스 씨 만나고 실은 나쁜 생각 했었어.”  
“무슨 생각 했는데?”  
리처드가 나쁜 생각이라고 말하기에 나는 너저분한 것을 상상했다. 대개 지금 만나고 있는 사람의 전 애인과 우연하게 원치 않는 만나면 그러고 싶지 않음에도 불구하고 그 사람들 사이를 떠올린다. 나 역시 고통스럽게도 그런 경우였다. 얼마나 좋게 만났을까, 침대에서 무슨 대화를 나눴을까. 좀 더 역겹게 술이 들어가면 섹스를 상상한다. 구질구질한 성욕 있지 않은가, 죽어 묻힐 순간에도 발정하는 개새끼들은 언제나 그렇다. 그러면 이제는 비교하기 시작한다. 다 끝난 데다 질투를 해봤자 돌아오는 거라곤 내가 씨발, 좆도 가치 없는 새끼라는 확신뿐인데도 말이다. 하지만 리처드는 그러지 않았다. 리처드는 섹스를 상상하지 않았다. B와 나의 과거를 상상하지도 않았다. 리처드는, 단지. 양손을 뒤집어 손등을 제 뺨에다 갖다 대고 멋쩍게 웃으면서 느릿하게 말을 이어갔다.   
“그 사람이 너와 헤어져서 다행이라고……. 나도 참 주책없지, 부끄러운 줄도 모르고 나이가 몇인데. 이런 생각이나 하고. 아담스 씨 좋은 사람 같은데. 나 정말 나쁜놈이다.”  
나는 지독히 부끄러워졌고, 리처드의 대책 없는 순진함을 몰아붙이고 싶어졌다. 이 미친년은 정말 머리가 돌아버린 것 같다. 왜 이렇게 나를 부끄럽게 할까. 나는 갑자기 리처드가 못 견딜 정도로 사랑스럽게 보였다. 진짜, 새삼 내가 반한 그의 나쁘지 않은 이상함이, 백치 같은 얼굴이, 자신은 모르고 있는 사람 꼴리게 하는 애달픈 웃음이 말이다. 늘 걸치고 있는 옷처럼 어두컴컴한 곳에다 자신을 숨겨놓고 좀처럼 내보이질 않다가 이따금 이처럼 속물들은 엄두도 낼 수 없는 솔직한 모습을 보여준다. 나쁜 천진함이다. 여태 그렇게 구니까 당하고만 살았지, 병신 같은 년. 졸음이 확 깼다. 제 얼굴 식히던 손을 내려놓고 리처드는 자기가 나쁜놈이라고 굳게 믿고 있어 죄책감 가득한 얼굴로 나를 보았다.   
“너 하나도 안 나빠.”  
“안 나빠?”  
“응, 착해. 제일 착해.”  
“착해?”  
“응, 진짜 착해.”  
그리고 나는 아무것도 없는 곳을 가리키며 말했다.  
“착하니까 아이스크림 사줄게.”


	105. Chapter 105

저녁에 조지아의 집에서 리셉션을 가졌다. 화장터에서 함께 자리를 지켰던 사람들이 모두 참석하진 않았다. 플랫까지 돌아와서 아만다 힐이라는 이름의 늙은 여자가 발걸음을 돌렸다. 그라운드 플로어 복도에서 그 여자는 정확히 리처드와 나를 눈으로 가리키며 은근하게 언짢은 감정을 내비쳤고, 리처드에겐 더 몰인정했다. 여자는 마치 리처드를 밀랍으로 눈과 입을 지져 막아버린 흉측한 괴물 보듯이 거들떠보며 고개를 절래 저었다. 우리는 그 여자의 혐오 앞에서 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 여자가 노골적이었다면 달랐을 것이다. 하지만 여자는 교묘했다. 멀찍이 떨어져 시선을 던지는 것만으로도 충분히 제 속을 보이며 바리케이드를 설치했다. 그러니까 그 너머에서 우리를 응시하고 있는 여자의 존재는 무엇 하나도 명확하게 잡히지 않는 불편함이었다. 잡고 물어뜯을 게 하나도 없었다. 기어이 죽여 놓겠다고 들고 일어나면 그놈이 개새끼가 되는 좆같은 상황이었다. 마음만 먹는다면 나는 진정한 개새끼가 될 수 있었으나 오늘의 주인공은 개새끼가 아니므로 참기로 한다. 이런 데 우리가 뭘 할 수 있을까, 어쩌다 우연히 마주할 것을 염두에 두어 그렇습니까, 괜찮은 척해야만 했다. 그래도 저 여자는 조지아에겐 좋은 사람이려니 한다. 참, 사람 힘 빠지게도. 여자가 자기 몸 건사하려고 접근금지 띠를 두르고 계단으로 향했다. 칙칙한 발걸음, 줄줄 딸려가는 노란 띠가 눈이 아파질 정도로 번쩍였다. 그 여자가 휑하니 가버리고 빈자리에다 나는 마음속으로 그렸다. 펜으로 처음엔 툭툭 두드리며 점을 찍다 시멘트가 긁힐 정도로 죽죽 그어버렸다. 긁힌 자리에 잉크가 검게 스며들어 갔다. 내 오랜 친구가 어느새 내게 찾아와 어깨를 드리며 말한다. 잘했어, 친구. 나는 조용히 웃었다. 고작 묻어버리는 것밖에 할 수 없는 나와 달리 제삼자는 자유로웠다. 그건 그 사람의 일이 아니었으므로. 중간에 낀 케이트가 난처한 한숨을 내쉬었고 난 거기에 대리만족을 느꼈다. 유령이 떠나고 빈 내 어깨에 케이트가 손을 올리며 위로의 말을 건넸다. 너무 마음에 담아두지 마요, 하고. 나는 이를 딱딱 부딪치며 아무렇지도 않다고 대답했다. 그런데 옆에서 리처드가 자조하며 싸늘하게 내뱉었다. 매춘이 아니어도 혐오스러워 보이나 보군. 케이트는 리처드의 이 같은 모습을 처음 보았는지 당황했다. 리처드는 살인자 같은 얼굴을 하고 차갑게 노란 띠를 눈으로 뒤쫓고 있었다. 나는 견딜 수 없는 오싹함에 설렜고, 케이트는 겁에 질렸다. 저기, 아미티지 씨. 그 여자도 리처드는 정말 아무렇지 않으리라고 오해하고 있었던 모양이다. 뒤늦게 미안함을 감추지 못하며 어쩔 줄 몰라 하는 케이트에게 리처드는 힘없이 웃어 보이며 이만 들어가죠, 말했다. 아만다 힐은 잘못하지 않았다. 리처드와 나도 잘못한 게 없다. 그런데 왜 그 여자와 우리는 서로 불편하고 꺼림칙한 걸까. 내용을 알 수 없는 웅웅거림이 귀를 괴롭혔다. 사람은 아무것도 저지르지 않고 남의 기분을 망쳐놓는 데 탁월하다. 

아홉 사람이 참석한 리셉션은 조촐한 파티와 다름없었다. 클로에 로렌스라고 남편과 함께 온 금발 머리의 제법 예쁘게 생긴 젊은 여자가 케이트 혼자 장례식 준비를 도맡아 하는 게 못내 마음에 걸리고 벅차 보였는지 리셉션 준비를 도왔다고 한다. 여자는 대단한 살림꾼이었다. 리처드 못지않았다. 리처드는 그 여자가 좀 마음에 든 눈치였다. 정확히는 그 여자가 준비한 음식이 말이다. 저녁 겸 술자리였다. 겸사겸사, 그건 내가 좋아하는 것이다. 조금도 부담스럽지 않다. 사소한 실수와 미숙함이 흠이 아니라 재미로 남는다. 나처럼 가벼운 놈은 이렇게 곁가지로 들어가야 그럭저럭 몫을 해낸다. 하여간 클로에는 사랑스럽다는 말이 정말 잘 어울리는 여자였다. 그 여자는 찡그리는 걸 모르는 사람처럼 웃기만 했다. 여자와 달리 남편은 표정없고 과묵한 사람으로 이름은 에반 로렌스다. 두 사람 다 얼추 보니 나와 비슷한 나이였다. 비슷한 나인데 나와는 전혀 달랐다. 그들은 안정감을 갖고 있었고 나보다 열 살은 많은 것처럼 행동했다. 나는 그 사람들을 부러워했고, 그 사람들은 나를 부러워했다. 자기들은 일찍이 꿈을 접고 돈벌이에 매달렸는데 나는 좋아하는 일을 한다고 말이다. 그렇게 보여요? 나는 웃음 밖에 나오지 않았다. 부러 말해줘 봤자 이 사람들이 그게 얼마나 지옥 같은지 알기나 할까. 여하튼 부부는 작년 봄에 결혼해서 여기다 신혼집을 차렸다고 했다. 둘 다 이 심심하고 따분한 동네는 아는 게 없어 조지아의 도움을 많이 받았다고 했다. B는 그들 손가락에 있는 반지를 보았고, 케이트와 제임스의 손가락에 있는 반지도 몰래 보았다. 그리고 우린 눈이 마주쳤다. B가 반지를 보며 무슨 생각을 했는지 B로부터 듣지 않아도 나는 알 수 있었다. 나와 같은 생각이려니 한다. 그 애와 나는 분명 저러고 싶었다. 

순서가 좀 엇갈렸다. 나란 놈은 도무지, 젠장. 말을 제대로 하는 걸 배웠어야 했는데. 우리는 저녁을 먹으면서야 각자 소개를 했다. 우울한 식탁이었다. 화장터에서까지 만 해도 기분이 좋았지만, 막상 조지아의 집에 모이니 다들 울적함을 느꼈다. 퀸즈파크가 추하게 코를 훌쩍이면서 식탁에서 코를 팽 푸는 바람에 리처드는 그놈을 죽이고 싶어 했다. 나만 조마조마했던 건 아니었다. 리처드 성미를 잘 아는 해리 리히터도 퀸즈파크가 코를 푸는 순간 나와 동시에 리처드의 얼굴을 보았다. 리처드는 손이 하얗게 질리도록 주먹을 꽉 쥐며 간신히 참았다. 리처드는 그 자리에서 퀸즈파크를 한 대 갈기진 않았지만, 포크를 내려놓았다. 클로에가 연어 샐러드를 만들어 가져왔는데……. 식탁 끝에 걸려 있는 물컵처럼 아슬아슬한 저녁 식사 자리가 끝나고, 서로 좀 울고, 조금 알고, 그러고 나서야 분위기는 확 풀렸다. 술 덕분이었다. 하여간 술은 반드시 필요하다. 어지간한 독종도 술이 들어가면 제법 우습게 구니까. 바보가 되면 더욱 좋다.

거실로 자리를 옮겼는데 사람이 아홉 명이나 되다 보니 좁은 거실이 꽉 차서 답답했다. 라디에이터를 틀지 않아도 후끈 후끈거릴 정도였다. 지독한 열기였다. 아스팔트에 채 마르지 않은 타르가 끓는 것처럼 말이다. 고양이들은 이렇게 사람이 많이 모인 건 처음인지 사람 좋아하는 피츠버그와 조이스, 굼떠서 숨을 곳을 찾지 못해 얼떨결에 눌러앉게 된 헤밍웨이, 사람을 좋아하진 않지만 겁내지도 않는 버지니아를 제외하곤 모두 조지아의 침실로 줄행랑을 쳤다. 그간 밥을 챙겨줬다고 그래도 리처드와 내가 더 친근한지 고양이들은 우리 근처에 자리를 잡고 앉았다. 피츠버그는 내 무릎 위에 발을 쏙 숨기고 앉아서 졸았고 조이스는 발랑 까진 새끼, 리처드 허벅지 위에 몸을 뒤집고 눕더니 꼬리를 살랑거리며 앞발을 내밀어 리처드 가슴을 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 리처드는 놀라서 조이스의 앞발을 잡고 하지 못하도록 했지만 조이스는 계속 그러고 싶어 했다. 너 가슴 처지지 말라고 쟤가 도와주잖아, 고맙지 않냐? 나는 입을 잘못 놀렸다가 리처드에게 한 대 맞았다. 너 여전하네, B가 폭소를 터뜨렸고 케이트와 제임스는 간신히 웃음을 참으며 얼굴이 확 달아오른 리처드 눈치를 보았다. 리셉션 내도록 조이스는 리처드 가슴을 만지려고 했다. 놈은 뭘 아는 놈이다. 고양이는 확실히 영리하다. 개라면 혓바닥만 내밀고 헥헥대며 자기 머리 쓰다듬어 달라고 들이밀기만 했을 텐데. 

끝내 로렌스 부부는 거실로 진입하지 못하고 식탁 의자를 빼 와서 거실과 부엌의 경계선에 걸쳐 있어야만 했다. 부부는 사이가 좋았다. 서로 기대고 앉아 잔을 부딪치며 무어라 자기들끼리 속삭였다. 길쭉한 4인용 소파는 나와 리처드, 케이트와 제임스 차지였고 B와 퀸즈파크는 식탁 의자를 끌어와서 맞은편에 임시로 자리를 만들었고 1인용 소파는 해리 리히터 차지였다. 다들 그가 빼입은 것을 보고 적잖이 상석을 주고 싶어 했다. 크리스마스에 리히터를 만났던 케이트와 제임스를 제외하고 다른 사람들은 그를 어려워했다. 그는 곤란한 경우였다. 다들 그가 걸친 숫자 많은 옷에 주눅이 들어 쉽게 말을 걸지 못하고 떠보기만 하다가, 그 대단히 잘난 입을 해리가 놀리자 금세 풀어져서 분위기에 녹아났다. 사람들은 금세 그에게 매료되었다. 어느새 그를 지적이고 우아하며 품위 있음에도 불구하고 편견 없고 소탈하며 다정다감한 남자로 보기 시작했다. 역겨운 새끼, 나를 없어 보이게 한다. 나는 저 자식 아버지란 작자 생각나서 비참한데도. 몸이 타는 것 같다. 

각자 좋아하는 술을 끼고 우리는 조지아를 기억했다. 저마다 좋은 얘깃거리를 들고 왔다. 처음 말문을 연 건 퀸즈파크였다. 놈은 나서길 좋아한다. 흠, 헛기침을 하고 잰체하며 퀸즈파크가 일장연설을 늘어놓는 것처럼 거들먹거리며 말했다.  
“스탠포드 부인과 나는 좋지도 나쁘지도 않은 사이였지. 스탠포드 부인이 간섭이 좀 심한 사람이잖아? 걸핏하면 참견하는 게 영 탐탁지 않아서 이것 보쇼, 할멈. 사사건건 남의 일 걸고넘어지면 후회할 줄 알아, 했더니 내 차에다 걸레 빤 구정물을 끼얹으면서 너야말로 후회하겠지, 그랬다고. 그게 삼 년 전 일인데 아직도 떠올리면 분하다고. 제기랄, 세차 한지 얼마 되지도 않았는데. 누가 그 할멈을 이기겠어? 나 같은 새끼도 이웃이라고 이것 좀 먹어보라면서 직접 구운 파이나 머핀을 종종 주러 왔었어. 처음엔 어이없었는데 결국은 내가 두 손 들었지. 고마운 사람이었어, 돌아가신 어머니 생각도 났고.”  
난 그게 거슬려서 끼어들었다. 놈을 방해하고 싶었다.   
“이봐요, 당신은 리처드가 준 마카롱은 거들떠보지도 않았지 않아? 그거 어떻게 했더라? 기억나요?”  
“이 친구는 대체 왜 오늘 날 괴롭히지 못해서 안달이야? 우리 휴전했잖아, 안 그래? 조용히 좀 넘어가자고. 간만에 감격에 젖으려고 하는데.”  
“에이단, 적당히 해.”  
리처드가 내 허벅지를 손으로 쥐며 타일렀다. 그래도 난 퀸즈파크에게 손가락질하며 경고했다.  
“지랄. 당신, 착각하고 있나 본데 우리 휴전이지 종전이 아니야. 알아둬.”  
“알았어, 알았다고. 그만 좀 해. 내가 죽일 놈이니.”   
손을 내젓고 퀸즈파크가 다시 말을 이어갔다.   
“내가 할멈더러 남 신경 끄고 부인이나 신경 쓰라고 몇 번이나 말했었는데, 멍청한 할멈 같으니. 이리 갈 줄 알았나. 그래도 분명 천국 갔을 거야. 거기 가서 자기 자식들이나 두들겨 패라지, 망할 할멈.”  
입 열면 오물이나 토해내는 놈 주제에 나를 즐겁게 했다. 난 웃으면서 그에게 물었다.   
“당신도 맞았어요?”  
“암, 흠씬 두들겨 맞았었다고. 눈물 쏙 나올 정도로 말이야.”  
“와, 존나 나만 맞은 게 아니라서 다행이다.”   
“그래도 에이단만큼 조지아에게 맞은 사람은 없을 걸요?”  
내 옆에 앉은 케이트가 슬그머니 끼어들었다. 케이트가 말하자 자기들끼리 속닥거리던 것을 멈추고 클로에가 손뼉을 치더니 헤픈 웃음을 흘리며 내게 말을 걸어왔다.  
“맞아요, 터너 씨? 터너 씨 맞죠? 조지아가 당신 얘기 많이 했었어요. 정말 말 안 듣는다고. 꼭 자기 딸 생각난다면서요.”  
“조지아는 씨발, 내 얘길 어떻게 하고 다닌 거야?”  
“몰라서 묻니?”  
계속 자기 가슴에 집착하는 조이스의 몸을 뒤집으며 리처드가 내게 얄밉게 되물었다. 난 피츠버그의 꼬리를 빌렸다. 피츠버그의 꼬리로 리처드를 때리며 리처드가 싫어하는 짓을 했다.   
“자기야, 오늘 되게 냉정하네?”  
난 리처드가 또 얼굴이 빨개져서 조용해질 줄 알았는데 아니었다. 피츠버그의 꼬리를 손가락으로 가볍게 튕겨내며 살포시 웃었다.   
“응, 자기. 자기가 점잖게 행동했으면 좋겠어.”  
그러면서 애새끼 다루듯이 내 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 나는 말을 더듬었다.   
“뭐, 뭐, 뭐, 씨발, 뭐. 너 뭐라고 했어?”  
“자기, 쉿.”  
언제였더라, 니콜 키드먼이 나온 스텝포드 와이프란 영화가 있는데 영화는 보다가 졸아서 내용이 기억나지 않지만 포스터는 생생히 기억난다. 사람 같지 않게 완벽한 니콜 키드먼이 새파란 눈동자 아래 흰자를 수상하게 드러내며 얇은 입술을 벌리고 거기에다 손가락을 갖다 대고 조용히 하라고 내게 경고를 했었다. 나는 니콜 키드먼의 경고보다 그 여자가 오싹할 정도로 죽여주는 미인이라는 것에 더 감탄했었다. 톰 크루즈는 병신이다. 나라면 니콜 키드먼을 절대 놓아주지 않았을 것이다. 어쨌든, 내게 경고하는 리처드의 모습은 그 포스터와 완벽하게 똑같았다. 나는 감탄하며 말을 잃었고 해리 리히터가 자기 발치에 몸을 걸치고 있는 헤밍웨이의 머리를 쓰다듬으며 불쑥 말했다.   
“M, 오늘 엄청 세게 나오네.”  
손을 떼어내며 리처드는 입을 벌리고 멍청하게 자신을 쳐다보는 나를 비웃었다. 

다음은 케이트와 제임스였다. 케이트가 제임스의 옆구리를 팔꿈치로 살살 간질여가며 말했다.  
“조지아 우리 결혼식에 와준다고 약속했었는데. 나쁜 사람, 조금만 있다 가지. 조지아는 참 성격이 급해요, 그렇지 짐?”  
그녀에게 맞장구치며 제임스는 사람 좋은 웃음을 터뜨렸다.   
“맞아, 태어나서 조지아만큼 성격 급한 사람은 처음 봤습니다. 재밌었어요. 조지아가 신발 갈아 신을 때 어떻게 하는지 아세요? 문을 열고 문 사이에 발을 끼우고 엉거주춤한 자세로 신습니다. 마음이 급해서요. 그러다 한 번은 뒤로 넘어갔다고요, 엉덩방아를 찧고 말았죠.”  
나도 아는 모습이다. 조지아는 내게도 그랬었다. 뒤로 넘어간 조지아를 일으켜 주며 나는 성질 좀 고치라고 윽박질렀고 조지아는 내게 큰소리로 지껄이지 말라고 도로 윽박질렀었다.   
“조지아 그런 적도 있어요, 석 달 전이었나? 그랬을 거예요, 아마. 저희에게 저녁을 대접하겠다고 주말에 고맙게도 초대해주었는데 저녁을 준비하면서 고양이 밥도 준다고 우왕좌왕하다가 사람 그릇에다 고양이 사료를 부어 버린 거예요. 그리고 그걸 떡하니 식탁 위에 내놨어요. 고양이들이 우리 저녁을 먹고요! 짐과 저는 플랫이 떠나가라 웃었었죠.”  
그때 일이 떠올랐는지 그들은 배를 잡고 웃었고 우리도 똑같이 웃었다. 아만다 힐이 점점 희미해진다. 조지아가 어떤 표정을 지었는지 알 것 같다. 고약한 퍼그 같은 얼굴로 김을 내뿜었겠지. 그건 정말 볼만한데……. 

해리 리히터가 배턴을 이어받았다. 그는 에릭 리히터와 같은 습관을 지니고 있었다. 말하기에 앞서 두 손을 모으고 턱으로 가져가는 것 말이다. 그가 말할 내용은 분명 사람 마음 따뜻하게 할 것이었지만 나는 단지 해리 리히터의 두 손에 주눅이 들어 잠깐 한숨을 쉬고 말았다. 조금만 참자. 겨우 한숨을 누르고 괜찮음을 연기했다. 그래도 나는 작년보다 꽤 괜찮은 연기력을 선보일 수 있게 되었다. 여기까지 오는데 죽도록 사람들에게 치였지만 말이다. 나중에 내가 굉장한 연기력을 갖게 된다면, 그건 내가 아마도 죽을 때일 것이다.   
“스탠포드 부인과 저는 엠마를 통해 알게 되었습니다. 안타깝게도 고인과 직접 대화를 나눌 기회는 작년 크리스마스뿐이었지만 좋은 기억으로 남았죠. 부인은 대단히 재치 있고 온화하며 유쾌한 사람이었습니다. 스탠포드 부인과 전 데이비스 씨와 앤더슨 씨가 가져온 크리스마스 크래커를 같이 개봉했었어요. 그런데 선물이 뒤바뀌었죠. 부인과 제가 콘돔을 받았어요, 원래 그건 이 사람들 선물인데…….”  
데이비스와 앤더슨은 제임스와 케이트의 성이다. 말을 줄이며 해리가 턱 끝으로 나와 리처드를 가리켰고 클로에가 어머, 어머, 세상에, 어쩜, 호들갑을 떨며 자기 남편 팔을 때렸다. 웃으면 옆 사람 치는 버릇이 있는 여자인가 보다. 그래도 저 여자가 손이 조그맣고 팔이 가늘어서 망정이지, 리처드가 저런 버릇이 있었다면 나는 뼈가 남아나지 않았을 것이다. 괜히 뼈가 아프다. 난 해리 리히터, 이 새끼가 나를 걸고넘어지는 게 짜증 나서 한마디 했다.   
“리치, 저 인간 누가 오라고 했냐?”  
“네가 전화했잖아, 티나.”  
“씨발.”  
“아무튼, 스탠포드 부인과 전 진지하게 고민했다고요. 콘돔을 누가 가질지 말입니다. 부인은 제게 양보하셨어요. 그런데 안타깝게도 쓸 기회가 한동안 없었죠.”  
“아, 닥쳐요. 괜히 전화했네.”  
내가 또 짜증을 냈지만 해리 리히터는 아랑곳하지 않았다.   
“그러다 결국 잃어버렸어요, 분명 지갑 속에 넣고 다녔는데 없더군요. 그럴 줄 알았으면 진작 쓸 걸 그랬어요. 아셨죠? 기회가 있을 때 써버리는 게 좋습니다.”  
“그렇습니까? 하이고.”  
퀸즈파크 이 병신은 리히터의 말을 귀 기울여 듣고 있었다. 감탄하며 당장 메모라도 할 것처럼 굴었다. 이런 놈들이 아주 많다. 사람 급을 나누어 놓고 대우를 달리하는 새끼 말이다. 퀸즈파크가 그 모범적인 예시다. 퀸즈파크는 리히터에게 깍듯했고, 리히터는 그런 놈들을 숱하게 다루어 왔는지 여유롭게 퀸즈파크를 가지고 놀고 있었다.   
“그래도 댁은 한동안 안 쓰는 게 좋겠죠?”  
“말하지 말게, 제발 입단속 좀 해.”  
내가 자신을 비웃자 퀸즈파크는 초조해하며 리처드를 힐끔 보았다. 리처드가 퀸즈파크에게 쌀쌀맞은 목소리로 물었다.  
“입단속? 무슨 뜻이죠?”  
“그런 거 있어, 넌 몰라도 돼.”  
나는 그래도 휴전을 맺은 사이니만큼 오늘은 그를 좀 도와주기로 마음먹었다. 리처드가 자신에게서 관심을 끊어버리자 퀸즈파크는 안도하며 이마에 맺힌 땀을 훔쳐냈다. B는 아까부터 퀸즈파크의 악취를 견디지 못하고 슬금슬금 자리를 옆으로 움직이며 피하고 있었다. 내가 B에게 퀸즈파크의 악취를 미리 말해주지 않은 건 소심하고 같잖은 복수였다.   
“007, 너도 지갑에 콘돔 넣고 다녀?”  
리처드의 표적이 바뀌었다.   
“너도 라니?”  
리히터가 영문 모르겠다는 얼굴로 그를 보고 이어서 나를 본다. 나는 얼른 리처드의 입을 틀어막았다.  
“리치, 입 다물어, 입.”  
그러나 눈치 빠른 리히터는 알아채고 혀를 내두르며 연극배우처럼 과장된 제스처를 취하고 나를 비난했다.   
“알겠다, 이런. 엠마, 거기 앉아 있지 말고 이리와. 영 못 미더운 사람이네, 터너 씨. 한결같이 최악이시군요. 당신의 변함없는 모습에 정말이지 감탄을 금할 수 없습니다.”  
“지나 나나 다를 게 뭐가 있다고. 잠깐만, 리치. 정말 가냐?”  
나는 씨근덕댔고, 리처드는 훌쩍 자리에서 일어났다. 리처드가 내게 혀를 쏙 내밀었다. 난 리처드를 한 대 치고 싶어졌다. 그리고 리처드는 리히터가 앉은 소파로 걸어가 리히터의 다리 위에 느슨하게, 나태하게, 또 천박하게 앉아 긴 다리를 소파 팔걸이에 걸치고 리히터의 어깨에 팔을 둘렀다. 내 직업병이 나를 괴롭힌다. 종이, 연필, 어디 있더라. 급하게 주변을 두리번거리는 나를 눈치 채고 B가 자기 가방에서 수첩과 볼펜을 꺼내 내게 던져줬다.

해리가 리처드의 손을 쥐며 손등에 입을 맞췄다. 나는 B가 던져 준 수첩의 여백을 찾았다. 입을 떼며 해리가 리처드에게 말했다.  
“사랑해, 엠마.”  
“그래.”  
리처드는 차갑게 해리를 내려다보며 시큰둥한 반응을 보였다. 해리가 한숨을 쉬며 쓴웃음을 지었다. 케이트와 제임스가 내가 쥔 수첩을 힐끔 들여다본다. 난 리히터가 리처드에게 무슨 말을 하는지는 관심 없고, 그들을 그냥 여기에다 꽉 채우고 싶었다.   
“표정이 안 좋은데.”  
“너도 결국 똑같잖니, 해리.”  
“이런. 아, 엠마. 너무 나무라지 마. 예기치 못한 상황은 어디에서나 발생하잖아.”  
“알아, 누가 그걸 모르니?”  
“터너 씨, 책임지세요.”  
해리가 나를 원망하며 말했다. 나는 피식 웃었다.   
“내가 왜?”  
“어쩔 수 없군요. 엠마, 뭐가 필요해? 내가 어떻게 해주길 바라?”  
“아무것도 필요하지 않아. 난 다만 네가……아니야. 그래, 너도 남자니까. 이제 너도 알아서 하겠지.”  
그렇게 말하며 리처드는 해리의 뺨을 가볍게 손끝으로 때렸다. 다시 해리가 나를 원망스러운 눈으로 보며 말한다.   
“터너 씨.”  
그의 목소리는 정말 억울함이 가득 담겨 있었다. 그가 곤란해지자 나는 갑자기 기분이 좋아졌다.  
“난 몰라요, 알아서 해요.”  
그래서 난 손을 내저었고 해리는 연거푸 한숨을 쉬었다.   
“세 분 재미있으시네요.”  
클로에 로렌스가 생글생글 웃으며 불쑥 말을 꺼냈다. 에반은 말없이 미소 짓는 것으로 클로에에게 동의했다. 케이트가 손에 들고 있던 맥주 캔을 내려놓으며 클로에의 말을 받았다.   
“그렇죠? 작년 크리스마스가 정말 대단했어요. 코미디 쇼 보는 것 같았다니까요.”  
“존나 재밌기도 하다. 리치, 다리 움직이지 마.”  
난 지금 사람들 떠드는 게 중요한 게 아니라, 마저 끝내는 게 더 중요하다. 시간이 조금만 더 있었으면, 리처드는 단숨에 그리기엔 선이 너무 많아서 어렵다. 전선 묶어놓은 것처럼 무수하게 잔선들이 한 데 모여 큰 선을 이루는데 그 큰 선들도 저마다 얽혀 복잡하게 꼬여 있다. 좁은 소파가 불편한지 리처드가 자세를 바꾸려고 해서 나는 얼른 리처드를 멈췄다.  
“응.”  
리처드가 순순히 멈췄다. 그의 무릎 아래 뻗은 정강이를 그으면서 나는 말했다.  
“난 네가 다리 꼬고 있을 때 진짜 좋더라. 진짜 섹시해.”  
이건 언제나 나를 미치게 한다.   
“그래? 난 잘 모르겠는걸.”  
“케이트, 나 저 사람들 싫어.”  
제임스가 옆에서 죽어가는 소릴 냈다. 케이트가 맥주 캔을 다시 손에 쥐며 대답했다.   
“난 오죽하겠어?”  
“엠마, 슬슬 다리 저리 는데 나…….”  
“리히터 씨, 당신도 가만히 있고요.”  
겨우 하나 남겼다. 싸구려 볼펜 뭉개진 자리가 리처드 발목이었다. 검게 묻어난 그 자리를 보고 나는 코가 시큰거렸다. 

리처드가 다시 내게 돌아왔다. 하지만 완전히 돌아온 것은 아니다. 가운데 쿠션을 끼고 벽을 쳤다. 사람들 시선이 내게로 꽂혔다. 얼굴이 따끔거려서 나는 인상을 찡그리고 또 찡그렸다. 어디 나서서 사람 바람 빠질 정도로 웃기는 건 그런대로 자신 있었지만, 이렇게 나서서 얘기를 늘어놓는 건 질색이다. 수도 없이 말했는데 나는 한 가지 주제를 집중해서 말하는 걸 썩 잘하지 못한다. 주머니에서 할 얘기를 대강 적어놓은 종이를 꺼냈다. 줄줄 다 적으면 오히려 말문이 막힐까 싶어 몇 개 단어만 요약해서 적어놨는데 막상 꺼내보니 그래서 더 헷갈렸다. 나는 프레젠테이션할 때보다 더 떨었다. 침을 몇 번이나 삼키고 심호흡을 해도 쉽게 입이 떨어지지 않아 인상만 잔뜩 찌푸리고 한숨을 쉬니까 리처드가 쿠션을 빼내고 내게 몸을 기울이며 구겨진 종이를 펴고 내 얼굴을 매만졌다. 괜찮아, 부담 갖지 말고 편하게 해. 긴장해서 땀이 배어 나온 내 손을 잡아주며 상냥하게 나를 격려해주었다. 네가 키스해주면 긴장 풀릴 것 같아. 웅웅대는 잡음을 몰아내고 살갑게 다가온 목소리에 마음이 놓여 내가 말하자 리처드는 일순간 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 여기서? 그건 싫은걸. 난 리처드 손을 털어냈다. 됐다, 씨발년아. 나 알아서 한다. 옆에서 케이트가 맥주를 뿜었다.   
“아, 씨발. 나 이런 거 존나 못하는데. 이런 거 존나 싫어. 존나 짜증나. 그래, 무슨 얘기 할까 존나게 고민했는데 이 얘기 꼭 짚고 넘어가려고요. 조지아는 날 제시라고 불렀는데, 이유는 다들 알죠? 그 망할 딸년 닮았다고 내가 이 플랫 이사 오고 얼마 되지 않아서 우연히 마주치자마자 날 따라다녔다고. 근데 이것도 나랑 죽도록 싸우고 타협 본 거예요. 원래는 제시카라고 부르려고 했었다니까? 진짜 끔찍했어. 여러분은 제발 날 제시라고 안 불렀으면 좋겠어요.”  
도무지 맨정신에는 말할 수 없어서 맥주 캔을 단숨에 비우고 그것도 모자라 종이에 시선을 고정하고 나는 귀까지 벌겋게 달아올라서 말했다. 내가 억지로 끄집어낸 용기를 두고 리처드가 시비를 걸어왔다.  
“제시.”  
“씨발년, 좆같은 년, 미친년.”  
종이로 리처드 팔을 때렸다. 리처드는 꿋꿋했다.  
“제시카.”  
“리처드, 너 혹시 벌써 취했어?”  
“아니, 나 오늘 와인 두 잔밖에 안 마셨는걸.”  
와인잔을 들어 보이며 리처드가 억울함을 호소했다. 그러나 그는 취한 것 같았다. 왜냐면 평소에는 이렇게 많은 사람 앞에서 절대 입을 떼지 않는데다 웃지도 않는 사람이니까. 분위기에 취했는지, 화장터 연기에 취했는지 리처드는 들떠 있었고 그건 나쁘지 않았다. 모르지, 어쩌면 나보다 더 용기를 쥐어짜 내고 있는지도. 리처드 허벅지를 손으로 꽉 쥐면서 나는 말을 이었다.   
“더 마시지 마, 너 오늘 존나 무서워. 여하튼 어떻게 타협을 봤냐면, 술 진탕 마시고 조지아 집에 쳐들어갔어요. 그리고 조지아 집에 토했어요. 토한 걸 가리키며 경고했죠. 한 번만 더 날 제시카라고 부르면 또 이럴 거라고.”  
B가 나를 도왔다.  
“장난 아니었어요, 그러고 조지아랑 에이단은 한 달 동안 냉전 시대를 방불케 했어요. 영영 안 볼 사람들처럼 굴었다고요. 전 그때 미치는 줄 알았죠. 저랑 조지아 사이는 괜찮았거든요. 에이단은 절 붙잡고 조지아 욕을 하고, 조지아는 에이단 욕을 하고. 이러지도 저러지도 못했어요. 그러다 두 사람 사이가 나아져서 천만다행이었죠.”  
B는 자기 차례를 생략했다. 그 애와 나는 조지아와의 추억을 모두 함께 했으므로 나눌 수 없었기 때문이다. 사정을 안 케이트와 제임스는 그럼 에이단, 이제 당신 차례요, 하며 분위기를 내게로 몰아주었지만 눈치 없는 퀸즈파크와 과묵한 에반 로렌스는 내게 틈을 노리고 있었다.   
“응, 얘 아프기 전까진 사이 별로였지.”  
나는 그렇게 말하며 해리 리히터의 발치에 엎드려 있던 헤밍웨이를 들었다. 털을 오스스하게 세운 헤밍웨이가 눈을 데구르르 굴리며 불안하게 사람들을 응시했다. 안심하라고 피츠버그 뒤에다 헤밍웨이를 앉혀놓고 놈을 쓰다듬어 주면서 나는 다시 말했다.  
“얘 이름은 헤밍웨인데 신장이 안 좋아요. 어느 날 이 녀석이 쓰러졌고, 조지아가 새파랗게 질린 얼굴로 복도를 서성이고 있었죠. 여기서 가까운 동물병원은 차로 이십 분이나 가야 하거든요. 난 그 날 학교에서 또 존나게 깨지고 오는 길이라 기분이 영 별로였는데, 복도에서 조지아와 마주쳤어요. 내 기분도 별로니까 그냥 무시하고 지나가려는데 얼굴이 너무 안 좋아 보여서 마지못해서 무슨 일 있냐고 물어보니까 자기 고양이가 아프대요. 그래서 집에 들어가 봤더니 바닥에 피를 질질 흘리고 거품을 물고 있더라고요. 조지아는 겁이 나서 고양이를 들지도 못했어요. 제가 대신 들고 조지아와 함께 병원에 다녀왔죠. 결석 때문에 그런 거라고 의사가 그랬는데, 자세히는 잘 모르겠네요. 이 녀석은 며칠 동안 병원에 있어야만 했어요. 제가 조지아 데리고 얘 퇴원할 때까지 매일 다녀왔고요. 그다음부턴 조지아가 날 제시라고 부르기 시작했고, 잘 해줬어요. 진짜 잘 해줬어요. 진짜, 진짜. 진짜 할머니 같았어.”  
그동안 내가 미안했어, 늙은이가 부끄러운 줄도 모르고 말이야. 내 고집이 여간 했지? 모쪼록 정말 고마워, 너 아니었으면 헤밍웨이를 영영 잃어버릴 뻔했어. 바구니 가득 직접 구운 쿠키를 담아 와서 내게 내밀며 조지아는 그렇게 말했었다. 조지아는 눈물을 글썽였었다. 썩 대단한 일을 한 것도 아닌데 그처럼 고마워하는 게 부끄러워서 난 일부러 가장자리가 살짝 탄 쿠키를 집어 먹고는 좀 잘 굽지 이게 뭐야, 다 탔네. 하고 빈정거렸고 조지아에게 한 대 맞았다. 난 아프다고 소리를 지르면서 웃음을 터뜨렸고 조지아가 눈물을 거두며 나를 따라 웃었다. 조지아 손이 벌써 그립다. 내 어깨며 등이며 팔을 화끈거릴 정도로 세게 때리던 그 손이. 

질질 울어 분위기를 망칠까 봐 헤밍웨이 머리통을 농구공 튀기듯이 통통통 두드리며 딴짓을 하고 있는 내게 여태 말을 거의 하지 않고 고개를 끄덕이며 대화에 동조만 하던 에반이 기어이 입을 열었다.   
“그런데 아담스 씨와 터너 씨는 어떻게 알고 지내시는 사이시죠?”  
난 내가 벗어 놓은 고치에 다시 기어들어 가서 입을 꾹 다물었다. 안에서 고치를 다시 단단히 봉하고 안 나왔다. B가 나대신 대답했다.  
“동거했어요, 작년에 정리했고.”  
“유감입니다.”  
그제야 자기가 눈치 없이 군 걸 알았는지 에반 로렌스가 당황한 기색이 역력한 얼굴로 서둘러 말했다. 클로에가 에반의 옆구리를 팔꿈치로 찍었다. 또 자기들끼리 속닥거리기 시작한다. B는 어깨를 으쓱해 보이며 대수롭잖게 말을 이었다.  
“글쎄, 얘는 별로 유감인 것 같지 않네요. 되게 좋아 보이잖아요?”  
“분명히 해두자, B. 네가 날 찼어.”  
작년 여름 나를 지독히도 괴롭혔던 감자튀김의 짠맛과 담배 찌든 냄새가 스멀스멀 내 기억으로부터 기어 나와 내 앞에 마주했다.   
“응, 내가 찼지.”  
망할년이 뻔뻔하게도 코웃음 치며 대답했다. 욕 밖에 안 나온다.   
“쌍년.”  
“으하하, 여태 마음에 담아두고 있었나 보네. 그래도 나 덕분에 좋은 사람 만날 기회 생겼잖아, 고마워하라고.”  
B가 웃음을 크게 터뜨렸다.   
“능력 좋은 친구야.”  
퀸즈파크가 엄지손가락을 치켜세우며 슬그머니 끼어들었다. 난 놈의 얼굴을 똑바로 보며 내 옆에 앉은 리처드를 가리켰다.  
“다 불어 버린다?”  
“제발!”  
케이트가 블랙리스트에 오른 악질 고객을 정리하려고 발 벗고 나섰다.   
“그때 에이단 상태 정말 안 좋았는데. 플랫에 유령 사는 줄 알았어요, 밤마다 우는 소리 나서. 에이단 차인 거 모르는 사람 없을걸요.”  
“아, 케이트, 제발, 제발. 쪽팔려, 제발. 말하지 마.”  
“부끄러워하긴, 그렇지만 아미티지 씨도 들었을 거 아니에요? 옆집 사니까.”  
“전 못 들었어요.”  
리처드가 고개를 저으며 대답했다.  
“정말요?”  
“제가 더 시끄러웠어요. 바쁘기도 했고.”  
“그랬었어, 저녁마다 뭐 만든다고 하도 시끄럽게 굴어서 테라스에 대고 소리 질렀었어요. 씹새끼야, 너 뭐하는 새끼야? 하고”  
“멋지다, 그런 첫 만남이라니! 꼭 드라마 같네요.”  
자기 남편 단속을 마친 클로에가 손뼉을 치면서 말했다. 그 여자 남편은 자신의 실수를 반성하며 다시 과묵한 남자로 돌아가 있었다.  
“하나도 안 멋진데요. 그때 리처드 손에 망치 들고 있어서 나 욕한 거 존나 후회했다고요. 맞아 죽는 걸로 최후를 맞이하는 줄 알았다고. 리처드 존나 쌀쌀맞고 무섭게 생겼잖아요. 키도 더럽게 크고.”  
고개를 갸웃 저으며 클로에가 눈을 연신 깜빡이며 내 말에 반문했다.  
“아닌걸요, 아미티지 씨 미인이잖아요?”  
“……어?”  
나는 뜻밖에 대답에 당황했고, 리처드는 낯선 사람의 칭찬이 부끄러운지 내 재킷을 들어 거기다 자기 얼굴을 감췄다. 너 얼굴만 가린다고 네 큰 덩치가 가려질 거라고 생각하냐? 멍청아. 왜 이렇게 멍청해? 볼록 튀어나온 위를 손으로 꾹꾹 누르며 내가 말하자 리처드는 하지 말라고 내게 손을 저었다. 한 벌밖에 없는 비싼 옷 늘어나, 얼굴 꺼내 빨리. 그래도 리처드가 안 나와서 나는 아예 재킷을 벗어다 리처드를 덮어 버렸다. 

리처드는 내 재킷을 방패 삼아 두 손으로 단단히 거머쥐고 발목을 비틀기까지 하며 클로에 로렌스의 말을 들었다.   
“저 조지아에게 뜨개질 배웠어요. 그래서 겨울에 이이 스웨터를 떠줬죠. 제가 번번이 코를 빠뜨리니까 답답했는지 조지아가 들고 가버려서 조지아가 거의 뜬 거나 마찬가지지만요. 조지아가 저 엄청 야단쳤어요, 젊은 아가씨가 손이 이렇게 야무지질 못해서 어디 쓰겠냐고요. 저더러 누구 보고 배우래요, 누구.”  
그 여자는 리처드를 똑바로 보며 콕 집어냈지만 내 재킷 아래 숨은 리처드는 그 여자 시선을 보지 못했다. 나는 너 부르잖아, 하고 재킷을 잡아당기며 리처드를 끄집어냈다. 리처드는 눈만 내놓고 부끄럼을 탔다.   
“저 말인가요?”  
“네, 아미티지 씨요. 조지아가 쓴소리 안 한 사람은 플랫에서 아미티지 씨가 유일할 거예요. 정말이에요, 정말이래도.”  
그래도 그 칭찬은 리처드를 기쁘게 했다. 아마 조지아를 추억할 수 있는 말이어서 그런가 싶다. 얼굴을 가린 재킷을 무릎 위에 내려놓고 리처드는 근사하게 웃었다.  
“하하.”  
“정말이에요, 조지아가 늘 비교했어요. 그래서 전 내심 분해서 어떤 사람인가 싶어서 마주칠 기회를 노리고 있었는데 아미티지 씨, 왜 그렇게 밖으로 안 나오세요? 여태 한 번도 못 뵈었잖아요.”  
“이렇게 만나 뵈었네요.”  
리처드는 아무렇지도 않게 사람 가슴 무너지게 한다. 그는 잦아든 수면처럼 잠잠하고 고요하지만 그걸 지켜보는 사람은 요동치는 것이다. 그러면 나는 내가 그에게 반했단 사실을 잊어버리고 새삼 다시 반하고 만다. 그건 마치 어제 사람을 이루고 있던 세포가 하룻밤 사이 싹 물갈이되어 다른 사람이 된 것이나 마찬가지다.   
“어쩜 좋아, 다시 그렇게 웃어봐요.”  
“네?”  
“너무 당황하지 마세요, 클로에는 남녀노소 가리지 않고 미인만 보면 이러니까요. 더구나 워낙 붙임성 좋은 성격이라…….”  
에반이 거들었다.  
“네, 다시오, 다시. 네?”  
리처드는 나를 앞에 세워두고 내 등 뒤에 숨었다. 케이트가 옆에서 리처드에게 아미티지 씨, 당신이 에이단보다 커서 다 안 가려지는데요. 말하니까 다시 재킷을 찾았다.

마지막 차례는 리처드였다. 장례식 전날 리셉션 때 읊을 내용을 마지막으로 점검하며 리처드가 여기쯤에서 조크를 섞는 게 좋지 않을까, 내게 도움을 구했었다. 그러면서 내게 내민 것은 말도 안 되는 유머였다. 다시 생각하기도 싫다. 나는 리처드에게 네가 그 좆같은 유머 떠들면 조지아가 자기 장례식 망쳤다고 저주할 거야. 그러니까 닥쳐. 하고 말했다. 그러니까 리처드는 시무룩한 표정을 지으며 종이를 덮었다. 실수하고 싶지 않다며 리처드는 종이에 적은 글을 몇 시간이고 읽고 또 읽어서 눈이 빨개질 정도였다. 나는 여전히 리처드의 가여울 정도의 치밀한 성격이 그를 피곤하게 만든다고 생각하지만 그가 준비되지 않은 상황을 이겨낼 힘이 부족한 사람이라는 걸 이제는 알기 때문에 빨갛게 부은 눈 위에다 차게 식힌 손을 얹어주는 것 외에는 달리 할 수 있는 게 없었다. 그렇다고 내버려두자니 밤새 그러고 있을 것 같아서 왼쪽 눈을 가려버리니까 리처드는 더 이상 글을 읽지 못했다. 리처드의 오른쪽 눈 시력은 아무래도 영영 돌아올 수 없는 모양이다. 캄캄해서 무섭다며 제 눈을 가린 내 손을 붙들고 애처롭게 굴었다. 왼쪽은 괜찮지? 내가 묻자 아무래도 한쪽 눈으로만 계속 보니까 나이 들수록 시력이 떨어지긴 하는데, 그건 늙어서인 것 같아. 아무렇지 않게 대답했다. 내 눈을 주겠다고 말하면 화를 낼까?

저는 재미없는 사람이라서요, 로 시작한 리처드의 말은 과연 재미없었다. 정확히 말하자면 여자들에겐 공감을 일으키는 내용이었지만 남자들에겐 하품을 쏟아지게 하는 내용이었다. 리처드는 조지아와 주로 함께 보았던 드라마 얘기를 했고, 배우 얘기를 했다. 그 배우 되게 멋있지 않아요? 잘 생겼더라, 등등의 귀 따가운 말들을 여자들은 쉬지 않고 했고 남자들은 담배를 피우러 나가고 싶어 했다.   
“스탠포드 부인과 저 딱 한 번 싸운 적 있어요.”  
마침내 준비해온 말들을 모두 써버리고 탈력한 리처드가 무의식중에 내뱉은 말은 사람들 흥미를 이끌었다. 리처드 말에 연신 호응해주며 리처드를 기분 좋게 해주었던 클로에가 믿을 수 없다는 표정을 지었다.  
“네? 정말요?”  
“언제 싸웠어? 못 들어봤는데?”  
나도 처음 듣는 일이었다.  
“그거야 창피한 일이니까 말 안 했지. 저번 달이었어요, 같이 잡지 사러 서점에 갔는데……왜냐면 저번 달 잡지 부록으로 닥터브란트 콜라겐 부스터 샘플이 나왔거든요. 그래서 나오자마자 다 나가고 우리가 갔을 때 딱 한 권 남아 있었어요. 서로 신경전을 펼쳤었죠. 부끄럽게도 전 스탠포드 부인께 양보하지 못했어요. 전 나름대로 정당한 이유를 내세웠는데, 제가 먼저 잡았으니까요, 먼저. 팔이 긴 건 이럴 때 유리하더군요. 키가 커서 다행이에요, 평생 키가 큰 걸 원망하며 살았는데……. 그리고 우린 돌아오는 길에 참 냉랭했죠. 전 스탠포드 부인과 서먹해지고 싶지 않아서 결국 반으로 나눠 가졌어요.”  
“닥터 뭐? 그게 뭐야?”  
닥터, 병원, 약, 주사, 이따위 것들은 진절머리난다. 난 덜컥 겁이 나서 리처드에게 물었는데 클로에가 내 말을 잘랐다.  
“아, 그거! 미국에서 엄청 유명하잖아요. 헐리우드 배우들도 쓴다면서요? 저도 써보고 싶었는데.”  
“네, 맞아요. 하지만 당신은 아직 젊지 않나요?”  
“야, 그게 뭐냐고?”  
“나 팔자 주름이랑 이마에 주름이 심해서……. 눈가도 마찬가지지만.”  
리처드가 자기 주름위를 손으로 누르면서 자신 없는 표정을 지었다. 그래도 모르겠다.   
“뭔 소리야?”  
“링클 케어 화장품이야.”  
잠자코 듣고 있던 B가 내 답답함을 해소해주었다.   
“씨발, 존나게 미친년. 너 안 그래도 에스티로더 어드밴스드 나이트 리페어 쓰잖아. 갈색 병에 스포이트 달린 조그만데 존나 비싼 그거.”  
여자들은 경악했고 리처드는 얼굴이 새빨개져서 내 팔을 꼬집고 비틀었다. 남자들은 무슨 얘기를 하는지 몰랐다. 그들은 정상인이다. 나도 한때 정상인이었었다.   
“에이단, 그런 얘기 하면 다들 날 어떻게 생각하겠어?”  
“뭘 씨발아, 이미 네가 다 말해놓고선. 막 이렇게 바르잖아. 미간이랑 눈가랑 입가 꾹 누르면서 한참 동안 가만히 있잖아. 내가 너 화난 줄 알고 존나 겁먹어서 내가 뭐 잘못했어? 물어보니까, 이 미친년이 어떻게 한 줄 알아요? 봐요, 봐요.”  
리처드 손을 떼어내고 나는 그를 제대로 골려주고 싶어서 작정했다. 리처드처럼 허리를 꼿꼿하게 세우고 턱을 치켜들어 고개를 든 다음 오만하게 눈을 내리깔고 눈을 깜빡이면서 입술을 혀로 핥는 것도 잊지 않고 그대로 따라 했다. 손끝으로 내 눈가를 꾹 누르며 얄미워서 한 대 치고 싶은 말투로, 그러나 어딘가 나사 빠진 것처럼 기운 없고 보는 사람 측은하게 만드는 것을 놓치지 않았다.  
“응? 아니야, 오해가 있구나. 화난 거 없는걸. 단지 이렇게 해야 흡수가 잘 된대서. 나 피부가 얇은 편이라 주름이 잘 생겨서, 걱정이야. 오늘 거울 보니까 눈가에 주름이 또 하나 늘어난 거 있지.”  
내가 자기 흉내를 내니까 리처드는 내 목을 조르려 했다.   
“에이단!”  
“터너 씨, 당신이 엠마 흉내 내실 때마다 정말 뭐라고 말씀을 드려야 할지, 다만 무척 감탄하고 있다고 말씀드리고 싶군요.”  
해리 리히터가 웃으면서 말했다. 저 자식 말투는 사람 기분 잡치게 한다.   
“원한다면 어떻게 흉내 내는지 가르쳐 주죠. 존나 쉬운데.”  
“마음은 감사합니다만 사양하겠습니다.”  
“저 스킨케어에 허영심이 강해서요.”  
리처드가 변명했다. 난 네가 허영심이 강한 게 그것뿐만은 아니지 않냐고 더 골려주고 싶었지만, 그랬다가 오늘 리처드를 울릴 것 같아서 하나만 공략하기로 마음먹었다.   
“리처드 목에도 발라요. 목주름 생기면 나이 든 티 확 난다고 미리 관리해야 한다면서. 그것뿐만이 아니야, 로션도 존나 여러 개 써. 팔다리 몸, 다 따로 쓴다고.”  
“티나, 부탁이니까 조용히 좀 해줄래?”  
“세상에, 그 비싼 걸…….”  
케이트가 리처드를 ‘오해받은’ 단두대 위의 마리 앙투아네트처럼 흘겨봤다. 빵이 없으면 케이크나 과자를 먹으면 될 텐데. 한 적도 없는 말을 했다고 오해받은 거 있지 않은가, 그거 말이다.   
“M, 에스테틱 회원증 끊어줄까?”  
“됐어, 그렇게까지 하고 싶진 않아. 정 내게 성의를 보이고 싶다면 젊음을 되찾아 줘, 이젠 다들 내가 말하지 않아도 30대로 본다고. 절망적이야.”  
리처드는 애달프게 지나간 시간을 그리워했지만, 해리 리히터는 냉정하게 리처드를 돌려세웠다.  
“M, 애석하게도 넌 우리 처음 만났을 때도 이 얼굴이었어. 오히려 지금 제 나이로 보이는 거야.”  
“해리, 너마저……. 대체 너희 오늘 나한테 왜 그러니?”  
이번에 리처드는 칼에 찔린 시저가 되었다. Et tu, Brute?

“내가 그동안 이 좋은 구경을 못 했구나.”  
B가 말했다. B는 빗장을 풀었다. 난 B에게 고마웠고 미안했다.   
“정말 웃기지 않아요? 시간 가는 줄 모른다니까요.”  
케이트가 말했다.  
“그러게요.”  
B가 고개를 끄덕이며 케이트에게 대답하고 리처드에게 말했다.  
“사실 아미티지 씨 아까 낮에 교회에서 처음 뵙고 좀 어려웠었거든요. 인상이 차가워 보여서요. 그런데 되게 재밌는 분이시네요.”  
리처드는 아직 B를 불편하게 여기고 있었다. 그건 내 잘못이다. 내가 아까 교회에서 B를 그렇게 안아버렸으니까.  
“제가요?”  
떨떠름하게 되묻는 리처드를 가리키며 나는 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“B, 너 그 말 후회한다. 네가 안 시달려봐서 그래.”  
“왜? 재밌는데. 아무튼, 아미티지 씨. 첫인상과는 전혀 다르시네요. 어렵다 못해 무서웠다고요. 에이단 쟤 겁 진짜 많은 애라 이런 사람을 대체 어떻게 만나는 거지, 별별 생각을 다 했었는데.”  
“확실히 전 비열하게 생겼어요.”  
“아, 또 시작. 나 담배 피우러 나간다.”  
못해도 십 분은 자기 얼굴 어디가 마음에 안 들고 특히 코에 대해선 가혹하게 비난할 리처드가 이제 지겨웠으므로 나는 담배나 피우려고 자리에서 일어났다.   
“터너 씨, 같이 나가죠.”  
리히터가 따라서 일어났다.  
“오늘은 안 줘요. 없으면 따라 나오지 마, 얻어 피울 생각 하지 말고.”  
“저도 있습니다.”

테라스로 나와 담배를 피우며 리히터와 나는 그간 어떻게 지냈냐고 퍽 속물적인 안부를 나누었고 속물답게 대화를 마무리 지었다. 밖은 쌀쌀했고 비는 그쳤다. 비 멎은 바깥 공기는 축축하게 내 코를 간질였다. 연기를 잘못 들이마셔 기침을 해대는 내게 리히터가 불쑥 언제나 감춰두고 사는 자기 속마음을 내비쳤다.   
“터너 씨, 저는 엠마가 앞으로도 이렇게 지냈으면 좋겠어요.”  
그러나 나는 이 개새끼가 무슨 마음으로 내게 이 같은 말을 하는지 모르겠다.  
“그래요?”  
“예.”  
나는 그가 같잖아서 되물었다.  
“그게 가능하다고 생각은 하고?”  
“안 될 것 있습니까?”  
“없지.”  
그리고 우리는 하늘을 올려다보았다. 맑게 개어 투명한 하늘에 별들이 드문드문 보였다. K, 안 될 것 없었지. 그 새끼도, 나도 그랬으면 바랐었지. 하지만 불가능한 일이었어. 그 사람은 회복 불가능할 정도로 추락했어. 떠민 건 나였고. 내가 무슨 변명을 할까. K. 그딴 건 못하겠어. 대신 눈을 줄게. 너만 좋다면 한쪽 눈 뿐만 아니라 양쪽 다 줄 수 있어.

바람이 춥긴 했으나 후텁지근한 안보다는 밖이 더 나았으므로 리히터와 나는 바로 들어가지 않고 시간을 좀 보냈다. 담배를 한 대 더 피울까 싶어서 담뱃갑을 테라스 난간에다 툭툭 치며 부스러기를 털어내는데 퀸즈파크와 제임스가 함께합시다, 하고 나왔다. 에반 로렌스는 담배를 피우지 않는다고 한다. 그래서 그는 불쌍하게도 거실에서 고문당하고 있었다. 왜 나왔는데, 내가 자기한테 퉁명스럽게 구니까 퀸즈파크는 담배를 입에 물면서 죽어가는 나병 환자처럼 자기 몸을 벅벅 긁었다. 여자들이 화장품 얘기만 하는 탓에 몸이 근질거려서 있을 수가 있어야지, 이거야 원. 한 명은 여자 아닌데요? 정면으로 불어오는 바람 때문에 병신처럼 불도 제대로 못 붙이고 헛짓거리하는 퀸즈파크가 답답해서 손으로 그의 라이터를 감싸주며 나는 말했다. 그거야 그렇지만, 주동자는 남자라고. 퀸즈파크가 한 모금 빨아들이고 연기를 내뿜으며 뒤를 흘끔 보았다. 나도 따라 거실 안을 보았는데 리처드는 어느새 B와 좀 친해져 있었다. 서먹서먹한 분위기는 온데간데없고 B와 가까이 앉아 웃으면서 대화를 나누고 있었다. 나는 또 고맙고 미안함을 느꼈다. 그건 날 감상에 젖어들게 했고, 축축한 밤 공기가 이미 끝난 B와 그려보았던 먼 훗날 일을 서서히 지워 나갔다. 그러고 있는데 에이단, 에스티로더가 대체 뭐죠? 제임스가 퀸즈파크와 내 사이를 비집고 들어오며 물었다. 선물해달란 뜻이에요, 케이트 손잡고 백화점 다녀와요. 여자들 하는 말 제법 잘 알아들으시네요. 전 아직도 여자들이 대체 뭘 원하는지 모르겠어요. 제임스가 웃으면서 말했다. 나도 몰랐어요, 누구 때문에 알고 싶지 않은데 어쩌다 주워 안 거지. 퀸즈파크는 이제 자기 머리를 벅벅 긁기 시작했다. 여자들은 미쳤어, 지구상에서 가장 위대한 발명품은 비듬 샴푸라고. 그거면 충분하지, 뭘. 제임스는 퀸즈파크에게 동의했다. 

우리가 한참 동안 밖에서 시간을 보내니까 클로에가 이제 그만 들어오라며 테라스로 나왔다. 우리는 저녁 내내 술을 끼면서도 참고 있던 담배를 몰아서 피우던 중이었고, 자욱한 연기 탓에 클로에는 나오자마자 기침을 했다. 곧 들어갈게요, 곧. 내가 갖다 놓은 깡통에다 담배를 끄고 나는 마지막으로 난간을 붙잡고 몸을 앞으로 쭉 빼 하늘에 대고 소리쳤다. 한밤중이라 내가 소리 지르는 걸 듣고 누가 자다 깨서 내게 입을 닥치라며 욕을 할지도 모르지만, 좆까라. 나는 조지아가 들으라고 뇌가 터져 나올 정도로 진짜 있는 힘껏 소리쳤다.   
“조지아! 보고 있어? 고마워요, 많이 보고 싶다, 씨발! 그동안 즐거웠어! 잘 지내! 한 백 년 뒤에 내가 다시 만나러 찾아갈 때까지 아프지 말고! 사랑해!”  
딱 별 하나, 딱 하나. 그것만 눈이 아플 정도로 밝게 빛났다. 난 눈이 너무 아파서 울고 말았다.


	106. Chapter 106

조지아의 고양이들이 떠났다. 유난히 사이가 좋은 바이런과 실비아는 다행히도 같은 집으로 갈 수 있게 되었다. 신장이 좋지 않아 가장 걱정했던 헤밍웨이도 무사히 새로운 가족을 만나 떠났다. 제 살길 잘 찾아간 녀석들에게 구질구질하게 감상적인 말을 덧붙이고 싶지는 않다. 그건 그 녀석들 새 인생을 훼방 놓는 꼴이다. 하지만 나는 피츠버그만은 특별하게 기억하려 한다. 피츠버그의 새 가족은 말 그대로 가족이었다. 빨간 머리 남자, 빨간 머리 여자, 빨간 머리 여자아이, 가족 구성원은 멀리서도 눈에 들어올 정도로 불타고 있었다. 이제 막 사춘기가 왔는지 세상의 모든 고통을 홀로 진 것처럼 심술궂은 표정을 하고 있던 여자애는 제 다리에 얼굴을 비벼대는 피츠버그에게 뻑갔다. 피츠버그는 대단한 발을 가지고 있다. 피츠버그가 발로 누르는 모든 것은 피츠버그의 것이 된다. 이제 그 여자애는 피츠버그의 것이다. 사르르 풀린 여자애 얼굴을 올려다보며 피츠버그는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 울었고 부부는 피츠버그가 얼마나 사랑스럽고 애교 많은 고양인지에 대해 떠들며 만족스러운 눈치를 보였다. 여자애가 바닥에 털썩 앉자 피츠버그는 얼른 그 애 무릎 위로 올라가서 어깨에다 발을 짚고 주근깨 박힌 뺨에다 키스를 퍼부었다. 여자애는 참지 못하고 피츠버그를 꼭 끌어안았다. 피츠버그의 까만 정수리에 자기도 키스하면서 이렇게 말했다. 피비. 피츠버그의 새 이름이었다. 

턱이 두 겹인데다 배가 튀어나온 뚱뚱한 남자가 바닥에다 이동장을 내려놓았다. 피츠버그는 똑똑한 녀석이다. 자신이 떠나야 할 때임을 알고 플라스틱으로 만든 이동장으로 사뿐사뿐 걸어갔다. 앞발을 안으로 밀어 넣고 머리를 집어넣다 말고 피츠버그는 멈칫했다. 그리고 갑자기 몸을 돌려 나를 보더니 그르릉 목을 울리며 울었다. 난 피츠버그 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 녀석의 머리를 쓰다듬으며 녀석의 작별 인사를 받았다. 그리고 처음이자 마지막으로, 제기랄, 난 동물에게 키스하는 인간들을 이해하지 못했었는데. 피츠버그의 분홍색 코에다가 입을 맞추었다.   
“날 잊어버려도 괜찮아. 하지만 조지아는 절대 잊어버리지 마. 잘 살아, 피츠버그. 널 아주 그리워할 거야. 넌 내 인생에서 제일 멋진 고양이였어.”  
행복하라는 말은 하지 않았다. 내가 말하지 않아도 피츠버그는 행복할 테니까. 이동장에 들어간 피츠버그는 편하게 몸을 말고 누웠다. 난 피츠버그와 새 가족이 떠나는 길을 배웅했다. 낡은 복도에 난 더러운 창문을 통해 햇볕이 들어오고 있었다. 가족의 그림자와 피츠버그가 누운 이동장의 그림자가 내가 이별을 받아들이도록 아쉽게 흔들렸다. 나는 그들에게 손을 흔들었고, 그들이 사라지고 마침내 그림자도 사라지자 조지아의 집 문을 닫았다. 피츠버그를 마지막으로 고양이들이 모두 떠났고, 집은 완전히 비었다. 

피츠버그와 작별하고 나는 칼리지로 향했다. 그들과도 작별해야만 했다. 메인빌딩 복도 바닥의 체크무늬 타일, 주광색 전등, 눈을 열고 천천히 걸어나가 문을 열면 옆에 College Green이 조용히 서 있다. 담쟁이넝쿨이 타고 올라간 붉은 벽돌은 내가 머리가 돌아버릴 정도로 답답해질 때면 으레 찾던 것이었다. 그 벽돌을 오래도록 노려보고 있으면 두통은 멎고 숨도 잠깐 멎었었다. 여름이면 저기 드러누워 일광욕을 하다 잠이 들곤 했었다. 밤에 기타를 들고 나오는 머저리도 있었다. 있어 보이려고 다 까먹은 코드를 꾸역꾸역 떠올리며 옆에 술을 끼고 나는 알지도 못하는 곡을 연주하곤 했었다. 그놈의 연주는 형편없었고 난 동전 대신 쓰레기나 과일 껍질을 집어 던지곤 했었다. 그 머저리가 D다. 밤 공기를 쏘이며 우리는 언젠가는 너도나도 성공할 것이라고 자신했었다. 

나는 부끄러운 짓을 했다. 만약 엄마가 내가 여기까지 추락한 걸 안다면 더블린에서 당장 비행기를 타고 런던까지 와서 나를 더블린으로 데리고 가려 할 것이다. 엄마는 내게 누누이 부끄러운 짓만은 하지 말라고 말했었다. 엄마에게 숨겨야만 하는 내 부끄러움은 자해하고 싶단 충동을 일으킨다. 그러나 커터 칼로 손목을 긋는 나약한 충동은 아니다. 주먹으로 코뼈를 부러뜨리고 광대뼈가 내려앉을 정도로 흠씬 두들겨 패고 싶단 충동이다. 나는 누구도 내 부끄러움을 알아볼 수 없을 정도로 내 얼굴을 박살 내고 싶었다. 돈이 다 떨어져서 스튜디오에 갖다 놓은 내 쓰레기들을 플랫으로 가지고 올 용달업체를 부를 수가 없었던 것이다. 조만간 가야지, 가야지, 벽에 머리만 박으며 돈 나올 곳을 궁리해보았으나 어디에도 없었다. 나는 심지어 내 친구 중 가장 돈이 많은 브랜든에게 돈을 좀 빌릴까 고민도 했다. 거기까지 돈줄을 대자 나는 벽이라도 파고 숨고 싶었다. 이제 쓸모없어진 관을 다 해체해서 며칠 시간을 들여 짐을 다 옮겨올까 생각도 했었다. 그러나 나는 그 생각을 실행에 옮기지는 못했다. 그 며칠 동안 W 교수와 단 한 번도 마주치지 않고 피해 갈 확신이 없었던 것이다. 전날, 저녁을 먹고 소파에 앉아 모바일을 들고 한참 동안 브랜든의 번호를 띄웠다가 지우기를 반복하는 내게 리처드가 무슨 일이냐고 물어왔다. 나는 없어 보이게도 돈이 필요하다 말했고, 리처드는 얼마나 필요해? 하고 물으며 자기 지갑을 꺼냈다. 난 그 돈의 출처를 알고 있다. 그 출처에게서 돈을 받기 위해 리처드가 어떻게 해왔는지도 넌더리 날 정도로 잘 알고 있다. 출처는 내게 거래를 제안했고 난 그 거래를 거절했다. 그런데 나는 그 출처로부터 돈을 타서 쓰고 있다. 나는 리처드가 내민 지폐를 다 찢어질 정도로 세게 쥐었다. 지폐는 초록색으로 흔들렸고 내가 목을 조를 수 있는 건 고작 그게 다였다. 지금은 말끔한 리처드의 얼굴을 보며 한때 그의 얼굴을 다 물들여 놓았던 멍과 상처를 돌이켰다. 나는 그에게 말하고 싶었다. 이러지 않고선 돈을 벌 수 없냐고……. 나는 리처드에게 돈을 받았다. 그러나 내가 진정으로 리처드에게 받고 싶었던 돈은 뱃삯이었다. 그가 동전을 내 혀에 올려놓고 입을 닫아주기를 바랐다.

수업 시간을 피해 스튜디오에 있던 짐을 트럭에 모두 싣고 나는 트럭을 먼저 플랫으로 보냈다. 요란한 소리로 트럭이 떠나고 난 빈자리에 서서 나는 마지막 담배를 꺼내 들었다. 이제 모든 걸 끝냈으니 내 나름의 이별 의식이었다. 나는 담배를 피우려고 메인 빌딩의 흡연 구역을 향해 걸어가다가 W 교수와 마주쳤다. 가장 피하고 싶었던 상황에 처한 나는 뜻밖에 융통성을 보였다. 그를 간단히 무시한 것이다. 우리는 서로 모른 체했다. 평생 모르고 산 사람처럼, 그저 길을 걷다 보면 마주치는 수많은 사람처럼 담담하게 행동했다. 코트 깃을 세우고 어깨를 움츠리고 걸어가는 그의 모습은 뒷골목에서 쓰레기통을 뒤지고 있는 여우였다. 그가 입은 코트는 그의 늙음처럼 초라하게 낡아 있었다. 저 개새끼의 자식이란 것들이 뭐 하고 살더라, 여태 늙은이에게 손을 벌리고 있다고 알고 있는데……. 나는 그가 실감 나지 않았다. 분명 그를 알고 기억하는데, 내가 그에게 저지른 짓을 잊지 않았는데도 그 모든 것이 와 닿지 않았다. 

메인 빌딩 흡연 구역에서 나는 프로스트 교수에게 잡혔다. 검은색 점퍼를 입고 어울리지 않는 사냥 모자를 쓰고 나타난 프로스트 교수는 나를 보자마자 덫을 놓았다. 나는 낑낑거리며 그가 친 덫에서 빠져나가려고 필사적으로 몸부림쳤지만 그럴수록 덫은 나를 더 물어뜯고 놓아주지 않았다. 내 발목에서 뜯겨나간 살점과 흐른 피로 생긴 웅덩이 위에서 나는 씨발, 욕만 하며 잠자코 사냥꾼이 내 숨통을 끊어주길 기다려야만 했다.   
“에이단, 자네 나와 잠깐 얘기 좀 하지.”  
이 망할 개새끼를 극복했다고 생각했었는데 전혀 아니었다. 앞이 잘 보이지 않았다. 손등으로 눈을 마구 문지르며 벌에 쏘인 것처럼 퉁퉁 붓게 했다. 그가 또 내 가슴에다 FAIL이란 글자를 못질하려니 했다.   
“예, 말씀하십시오.”  
나는 순순히 대꾸했다. 프로스트 교수가 내 발목을 덫에서 빼내 줬다. 멍청하게 서 있지 말고 좀 앉아, 벤치를 가리키며 그가 말했다. 난 이번에도 순순히 그의 말을 따랐다. 내가 누릴 수 있는 자유는 담배에다 불을 붙이는 게 고작이었다. 라이터를 주머니에 집어넣고 손을 털며 그의 말을 기다렸다. 못을 뺐던 자리가 다시 쑤셔오기 시작했다.   
“어떻게 된 건가?”  
나는 그가 나의 무책임을 비난할 것으로 생각했다. 그는 독 오른 사냥개처럼 사나운 표정으로 이빨을 드러내며 으르렁거렸는데, 목표는 무책임이 아니었다.   
“뭐가 말입니까?”  
“빌어먹을, 자네는 머리를 집에다 두고 돌아다니나?”  
그가 언성을 높였다. 난 귀를 막으려다 관뒀다. 조지아가 내게 면역력을 심어준 것이 다행이었다. 어지간한 소리로는 깜짝 놀라지 않으니 말이다. 이제 나는 W 교수를 간단히 넘겨 부풀었던 자존심이 다 터졌다. 너덜너덜한 고무조각이 발치에 나뒹굴었다.   
“사치 갤러리 전시 말이야, 자네 윌이랑 대체 무슨 일 있었던 거야?”  
“아무 일도 없었습니다.”  
“그런데 왜 늙은 여우새끼가 갑자기 마음을 바꿔?”  
확실해졌다. 전시는 날아갔다. 나는 괜찮지 않았다. 혹시나, 그 말에다 부끄러움 기대감을 여태 품고 있었던 것이다. 나는 퍽 참담해졌고 날씨는 그날따라 재수 없게도 맑았지만 머릿속은 새카맣게 구름이 꼈다. 내가 담배만 피우며 도통 아무 말도 하지 않으니 프로스트 교수는 더 울화가 치밀었는지 주먹을 쥐고 내 가슴을 세게 쳤다.  
“여기다 뭘 가지고 살아? 자네는 열정이 없어? 벌써 양로원이라도 들어갈 셈인가?”  
“교수님 말씀대로 병신 아닙니까.”  
“제기랄, 그딴 건 집어치우고 지금을 생각하라고. 정말 어떻게 된 일이야?”  
“제가 부족했나 보죠.”  
내 태도는 프로스트 교수를 언짢다 못해 폭발할 정도로 만들었다. 그가 내가 입에 물고 있던 담배를 빼앗아 던져 버렸다. 씨발새끼, 마지막 담배였는데. 나는 그를 당장 죽이고 싶을 정도로 울컥하고 열이 치밀었다.   
“계속 그딴 식으로 비아냥거리면 나도 좋게는 못 봐줘. 왜 D가 자네 드로잉을 전시기획서로 제출했는지 제대로 해명해 보게. 자네는 열정을 돈 받고 팔았나?”  
왜 D의 이름이 나오는 거지? 전시기획서?  
“예?”  
나는 떨떠름하게 되물었다. 그러자 프로스트 교수가 깎다 만 석고상처럼 둔한 얼굴로 나를 쳤다. 머리가 얼얼하다.   
“자네 드로잉북에 있던 드로잉 말이야, 의식과 무의식이라고 적어놓고 백치와 정신병자를 겹쳐 그려놓은 거 있잖아. 왜 D가 그걸 사치 갤러리에 내보인 거지?”  
“무슨 말씀이십니까? D요? D가 전시를 하게 되었습니까?”  
“자네, 설마…….”  
사냥개가 짖기를 멈추었다. 개는 더 이상 이빨을 드러내며 내게 으르렁거리지도 않았다. 나를 먹어 치울 것도 없는 뼈만 남은 썩은 고기 보듯이 보며 침을 삼켰다. 이제 내가 개가 될 차례다. 

사냥꾼이 사냥감을 유인하기 위해 쳐둔 먹잇감을 정직하게 내보였다. 다 썩은 고기였다. 주둥이를 들이밀기만 해도 썩은 냄새가 진동했다. 프로스트 교수는 이 빌어먹을 새끼들, 제 분을 못 이겨 허공에다 윽박지르며 내 입에다 그것들을 쑤셔 넣었다. 코로 새파랗게 썩어 기름 뜬 것들이 다 밀려 나왔다. D가 사치 갤러리 전시를 하게 되었다. W 교수는 그 새끼를 갤러리에 적극적으로 추천했고 D는 큐레이터와 다른 관계자들에게 기획서를 보여주었다. 그 기획서엔 D의 드로잉과 디스플레이 구상이 그 새끼답지 않은 꼼꼼함으로 가득 채워져 있었다. 역한 누린내에 나는 참지 못하고 구역질을 했고 프로스트 교수에게 제발 그만하라고 빌었다. 그러나 그는 무자비했다. 기어이 내 입에다 모두 처넣었고 내 위는 팽팽하게 부풀어 터지기 직전이었다. 난 침을 뚝뚝 흘리며 앓았다. D는 내 천사를 조리돌림 하려고 걸었다. 모욕했다. 씹새끼가, 감히, 씨발, 죽은 왕과 죽은 거지는 사실은 죽지 않았다고 조롱 일색인 페인팅을 풍자라며 지껄였다. 그대의 의식을 버려라, 거지는 사실 왕이고 왕은 거지였다. 나는 씨발놈이 땅에다 처박은 리처드 모습은 말하고 싶지 않다. 그 새끼는 인간이라면 해선 안 될 짓을 돈과 바꿨다. 그야말로 구경꾼의 탄생이었다. 19세기 말 프랑스 년놈들은 거리를 산책하면서 사람들을 구경하고 정기 간행물을 읽으며 자극적인 유희를 찾아다니길 좋아했는데 밀랍인형 박물관에서 타인의 삶을 훔쳐보며 즐겼다. 그러나 가장 인기 있었던 것은 시체다. 모르그로 불리는 시체 안치소에서 쇼처럼 시체를 구경하며 다녔다. D, 씹새끼가 산 사람을 안치소에다 시체라고 눕혀 놨다. 그리고 구경꾼이, 구경꾼이, 아, 난 내가 먹은 것들이 도무지 실감 나지 않았다. 얼마나 앓아야 이걸 다 게워낼 수 있을지도 모르겠다. 정신을 차리니 나는 울고 있었고 프로스트 교수는 나처럼 머리를 집에다 두고 왔는지 멍청한 표정을 지으며 말을 잃은 채 내 어깨를 꽉 쥐고 있었다. 

나는 미친놈처럼 프로스트 교수의 손을 치워내고 그러고도 한참을 토했다. 얼굴에 피가 잔뜩 쏠려 눈이 빠질 것처럼 아팠다. 나는 차라리 눈이 빠져서 아무것도 안 보였으면 했다. 프로스트 교수가 내 옆에서 다시 무언가 말을 지껄이기 시작했는데 하나도 들리지 않았다. 하도 아프니까 이제 그것이 은근한 쾌감으로 바뀌기까지 했다. 나는 무언가에 홀린 놈처럼 모바일을 찾았고 실감 나지 않는 손으로 무엇도 체감하지 못하며 정신을 버리고 D에게 전화를 걸었다.   
“D.”  
\- …….  
D는 한 번에 전화를 받았으나 아무 말도 하지 않았다.   
“너 나하고 할 말 있지?”  
그 말을 하며 난 온몸을 부르르 떨었다. 선 너머로 D가 괴로워하며 앓는 숨소리가 났다.   
“당장 나와, 씨발새끼야.” 

D, Dennis Keane, Dilemma.


	107. Chapter 107

D와 나에 대한 얘기를 해주려 한다. 그 자식과 나는 2002년 9월 말에 알게 되었다. 그 무렵 나는 갑자기 나에게 공격태세를 갖추고 찔러오는 정보와 변화를 강요하는 개새끼들에게 에워싸여 허우적대고 있었다. 칼리지에 입학하고 2주 만에 나는 10파운드나 빠졌었다. 시체 같은 몰골로 건물을 돌아다니며 내가 여기서 무사히 살아남을 수 있을지 강박관념에 사로잡혀 있었다. 자주 스튜디오에 처박혀 밤을 지새웠는데 그렇다고 그것이 내게 색다를 욕구를 채워준 것은 아니었다. 오히려 나는 미쳐가고 있었다. 나와 같은 년놈들이 수두룩했다. 그 잡것들은 자신이 고작 이 정도밖에 되지 않는다는 걸 쉽게 받아들이지 못해 방황하고 있었다. 어김없이 스튜디오에서 하루를 다 쓰고 새벽이 왔다. 동틀 무렵 차가운 공기와 벽에 맺힌 서리는 부글부글 끓으며 과열된 내 머리를 이슬점까지 내려주었으므로 나는 피로에 절어 밖으로 나갔다. 따라 나오는 놈이 있었다. 얼굴은 익었지만 그간 인사도 하지 않고 데면데면하게 지내던 놈이었는데 졸음에 사고가 마비되었는지 그 새끼가 불쑥 내게 말을 붙여왔다. 에이단 터너? 너 아일랜드에서 왔다며? 혹시 카톨릭 신자야? 그 녀석이 말을 마쳤을 때 우리는 마침 흡연 구역에 도착했다. 담배를 꺼내며 나는 가물가물한 눈을 겨우 뜨고 놈에게 대답했다. 냉담 중이지만. 그러자 놈은 전우애라도 생겼는지 나를 아주 친근하게 쳐다보며 말했다. 씨발, 잘 됐다. 난 데니스 킨이야. 나도 냉담 중이지. 살면서 단 한 번도 도움을 준 적 없는 냉정한 예수가 우리를 만나게 해주었던 것이다.

우리는 같은 구명보트를 탔다. 거기서 살아남으려면, 혹은 죽더라도 사망 소식을 남은 가족에게 전해 줄 타인이 필요했다. D는 웃긴 새끼였다. 여자를 밝혀서 가슴만 붙어 있으면 껄떡댔고, 물론 가슴이 없더라도 여자인 게 확실하다면. 하여간 대부분 결과는 처참했다. 난 그 자식의 병신 같은 모습이 퍽 마음에 들었다. 그건 나름대로 패배감만 남은 내 말라비틀어진 가슴을 녹여주었다. 런던에서 나는 아는 사람이 하나도 없었으므로 자연히 D의 인맥에 줄을 대었다. D는 저처럼 덜떨어진 새끼들을 아주 많이 알고 있었다. 난 기꺼이 병신들의 집합에 발을 담았다. 우리는 예수와 엄마가 얼마나 사람을 미치게 하는지 한나절 내내 말할 수 있었다. 그 새끼도 적잖이 쌓인 게 많았던 것이다. 공통분모가 생기자 우리는 거리낄 게 없었다. 얼마 지나지 않아 우리는 가장 친해졌다. D는 런던에서 나를 티나, 라고 부르는 첫 번째 사람이 영국 놈이 되었고 나는 그를 키노라고 부르는 첫 아일랜드 놈이 되었다. 

D와 나는 내내 붙어 다녔다. 동기들과 썩 어울릴 마음이 없었던 나는 D로 충분했고, 내 개인적인 얘기를 많이 털어놓지 않았는데 덕분에 B를 몰랐던 동기들은 D와 내가 사귄다고 오해를 했다. 그건 우연히 알게 되었다. 그 년놈들과 첫 번째 단체전을 마치고 술자리에서 지금은 이름도 기억나지 않는 덜떨어진 놈 하나가 근데 에이단이랑 데니스 사귀는 거 맞지? 하면서 자신은 그런 쪽으로 아주 트인 사람이라고 지껄였던 것이다. 나와 D가 어떻게 했냐면, 그 새끼를 따로 불러내서 존나게 밟았다. 그 뒤에는 우리가 사귄다고 대놓고 이빨을 까는 년놈들은 없었다. 모르지, 뒤에선 떠들었을지도. 

그러나 D와 내가 완벽하게 잘 맞는 사이는 아니었다. 가장 중요한 것, 작업에 관해서는 놈과 나는 생각이 달라도 너무 달랐다. 서로 어떤 놈인지 알기 바빠 시시껄렁한 얘기만으로도 충분했던 반년 간 D와 나는 싸울 일이 없었다. 그러다 이제 우리도 작업 얘기 좀 해야 하지 않겠냐며 D가 먼저 입을 열었고 그 뒤로는 그다지 말하고 싶지 않다. 홧김에 서로 각자 엄마 같은 놈이라며 멱살 쥐고 싸우기까지 했었다. 지금도 기억하는데, D는 내가 늙으면 제 끔찍한 엄마처럼 될 것이라고 저주를 퍼부었다. 나는 하도 충격받아서 놈에게 받아칠 말을 떠올리지 못했고 화는 날 대로 났으니 그 새끼를 기어이 한 대 갈겼다. 피를 보고 나서야 우리는 평화 협정을 맺었다. 서로 작업은 건드리지 않기로 말이다. 그래도 비슷한 구석은 있었다. 그 자식도 나도 개념미술만을 신봉하는 광신도들의 본인은 인지하지 못한 폭력적인 언사를 끔찍하게 여겼다. 누누이 말했지만 개념미술이 싫은 것이 아니다. 그것만이 유일한 진리라고 입을 모아 남의 가슴을 차갑게 만드는 개같은 년놈들이 싫은 것뿐이다. D는 그런 씹새끼들에게 나보다 더 시달렸었다. 그건 전적으로 D가 그 년놈들의 좋은 먹잇감이어서다. D는 대놓고 싫은 말을 잘 못하고 당황하거나 화가 나면 일단 병신처럼 웃는 놈이었으니까. 한마디로 말하자면 만만했다. 그래서 D는 설치작업을 끔찍이도 싫어했고 구닥다리라고 불러도 좋을 만큼 페인팅에 집중하는 놈이었다. 그리고 그놈의 그림은 내가 봐도 칼리지에서 제일 끝내줬다. 게다가 손도 빨랐다. 나는 네 시간은 쉬지 않고 붙잡아야 겨우 그리는 걸 D는 한 시간 만에 대충해도 끝낼 수 있었다. 하나같이 테크닉만은 제일이라고 D의 기운을 북돋아 주다가 뒤에서는 요즘 저래서 어디 쓰겠어, 머리가 없는데 머리가. 쓴소리를 했다. 그건 D를 내내 괴롭힌 형체 없는 유령이었다. D는 보이는 대로 그리는 걸 좋아했고, 완벽하게 그리는 걸 좋아했다. 제 손으로 형태가 완성되는 것 자체만으로도 소박하게 기뻐하는 놈이었다. 나는 D의 그런 소탈함을 좋아했었다. D가 거만한 놈이 아니었다는 뜻이다. 나는 아이디어랍시고, 자신의 철학이랍시고 나를 괴롭히는 소위 머리에 든 놈들이 지겨웠다. 그리고 그런 놈들은 도처에 깔려었으므로 나는 적당히 몸을 피할 곳이 없어 꼼짝없이 붙잡혀 폭력에 노출되어야만 했었다. 사정이 그러다 보니 D는 친구가 아니어도 내게는 괜찮은 놈이었다. 아무 생각 하지 않고 자기 손에 맡겨 캔버스를 완성해나가는 모습을 뒤에서 지켜보고 있으면 두통이 가셨다. 놈은 진짜 대단했다. 정말이다. 그 자식의 손만큼은 폄하하고 싶지 않다. 태어나서 그렇게 잘 그리는 놈을 직접 본 건 처음이었다. 

같이 칼리지에 다닐 때 D의 형편은 나보다 좀 괜찮았다. 그렇다고 해서 D가 돈을 버리고 다닐 정도로 부유한 놈은 아니었다. 학교 근처에 나와서 살고 있었는데, D의 고약한 어머니는 그래도 D를 끔찍하게 사랑했다. 아들이 주눅이 든 모습을 보고 싶지 않다며 놈의 주머니가 텅텅 비는 것만큼은 확실하게 단속했다. 그러나 D는 그래서 힘들어했었다. 그놈은 어머니에게 은연중에 미안한 마음을 품고 있었던 것이다. 정말로 그랬다. D의 어머니는 자기 아들 번듯하게 내보이려고 쉬지 않고 일했으니까. 그래서 D의 어머니는 처음 만났을 때도 몸집이 비대했는데 졸업할 무렵에는 어마어마하게 커졌다. 그 여자가 스트레스를 해소하는 방법은 일을 마치고 집으로 돌아와 냉장고를 싹쓸이하며 아들에게 오늘은 어땠냐며 안부 전화를 하는 것이었다. 

난 D와 달리 자주 굶어야만 했다. 그래도 재료를 살 돈이 부족했다. 더블린에 계시는 부모님은 내 학비를 감당하는 것만으로도 벅찼다. 그리고 내게는 동생이 둘이나 있다. 부모님이 모든 걸 내게 투자할 순 없는 상황이었다. 말했지 않는가, 아버지는 정말 좋은 사람이다. 훌륭한 부모다. 사람에게 불가피하게 있을 수밖에 없는 더 좋고 덜 좋음을 의식적으로라도 공평하게 대할 수 있도록 평생 노력해온 사람이다. 그래서 우리 남매는 차별은 모르고 자랐다. 어쨌든, 런던에 와서 정신없이 일에 치여 사는 B에게는 죽어도 약한 소리를 하고 싶지 않아 그 애에게는 언제나 그럭저럭 먹고 다닐 만큼은 돈이 있다고 둘러댔지만 D에게는 솔직하게 털어놓을 수 있었다. 이런저런 이유를 들먹이며 구차하게 말하진 않았다. 아니, 이미 말하는 것 자체로도 구차하다만. 난 D에게 이렇게 말했었다. 돈 없어, 배 존나 고파. 그러니까 D가 어떻게 했냐면……진짜 나를 울렸다. 그 새끼는 나름대로 베풀 줄 아는 놈이었다. 어김없이 과제에 치여 스튜디오에서 함께 골머리를 썩고 있다가 저녁에 잠깐 나갔다가 온다면서 먼저 자리를 뜨더니 손에 잔뜩 들고 왔다. 그러면서 야, 배고파서 닥치는 대로 샀는데 막상 사니까 배 별로 안 고프다. 네가 좀 먹어라, 버리긴 아깝잖아. 말했었다. 그런 일이 자주 있었다. 혼자 밥 먹으러 가기 싫다고 돈이 없어서 쫄쫄 굶고 있는 나를 억지로 끌어내서 자기 지갑을 열었다. 따라와 줘서 고맙다고. 

더블린까지 갈 차비가 모자라서 크리스마스와 부활절에 B도 떠나고 없는 빈집에 남아 벽과 싸우고 있으면 D에게서 전화가 왔다. 자기 집에서 파티를 하는데 놀러 오라고 말이다. 난 그 새끼 집에서 일주일은 굶어도 버틸 만큼 많이 먹었다. D의 어머니는 손이 큰 사람이다, 제 아들처럼. 그리고 내가 카톨릭 신자라니까 매우 좋아하며 돌아가는 길에 집에서 먹으라며 남은 음식을 싸서 들려주었었다. D의 어머니에게 나는 흠잡을 데 없는 훌륭한 아일랜드 출신 카톨릭 신자였다. 엄마의 성화에 못 이겨, 그리고 B에게 잘 보이겠다고 주일마다 억지로 일어나 성당에 빠지지 않고 내 자리를 만들어 놓았던 게 그제야 쓸모 있어졌다. 어쩌다 내가 성경 한 구절이라도 읊으면 D의 어머니는 감격에 겨워 내 손을 꼭 붙잡으며 요즘 젊은이답지 않게 정말 신실하다며 칭찬을 아끼지 않았다. 그러나 나는 약은 놈이고, 요즘 젊은이다운 놈이다. D의 어머니가 그런 걸 좋아한다는 걸 알고 난 뒤로는 속 보이게도 부러 준비해서 D의 집에 놀러 가곤 했었다. D는 내 속셈을 진작 눈치챘고 대단한 새끼, 한 끼에 양심을 팔았구나. 놀렸었다. 

패잔병으로 졸업해야만 했던 삼 년간의 거지 같은 시간 동안 내가 가장 좋아했던 건 졸면서 스튜디오에서 나와 D와 함께 건물 여기저길 돌아다니며 빈집털이를 했던 기억이다. 우리는 자주 쏘다녔었다. D와 나만큼 칼리지 내에 있는 건물을 잘 아는 사람은 없다. 경비도 우리만큼은 모를 것이다. 그건 우리에게 어린 시절을 떠올리게 하는 모험이었다. 새로운 구역을 하나 뚫고 나면 뭐라도 하나 건진 것처럼 좋아하며 거기 도면을 그렸고, 지도를 만들었다. 우리가 아직 모르는 미지의 구역을 X로 두고 거길 정복할 계획을 세우면서 시간을 보내는 게 그땐 진짜 좋았었다. 특히 사람이 거의 남아 있지 않은 으스스한 시각이면 더 좋았다. 가만히 있어도 땀이 흐를 만큼 더운 날이면 오싹한 곳을 골라 다니면서 더위를 식혔었다. D와 나는 서로의 목줄을 붙들고 있는 관계가 되었다. 서로 몸서리치게 쪽팔린 일, 좋은 일, 다 알고 지내다 보니 누구 하나 입을 터는 순간 쉽게 정상에서 곤두박질치도록 만들 수 있었다. 그래서 놈과 나는 서로 끝까지 가자고 했다. 비밀을 영원히 비밀로 남겨두자고 말이다. 어느새 나는 D를 내 고향에 있는 저수지의 개들만큼, 아니 그보다도 더 소중한 친구로 여기게 되었다. 그리고 그건 D도 마찬가지였다. 

분명히 그랬었는데. 졸업하고 나서 D나 나나 꿈꾸던 만큼 잘 풀리진 않았다. D는 그 끝내주는 손을 벽화 그리는 데 모조리 써야만 했고, 나는 남 뒤치다꺼리를 하며 뭐라도 하나 주워 먹을 수 있지 않을까? 눈치 보는 걸 배웠다. 먹고 살겠다고 일에 치여 서로 얼굴 못 보고 지내다 겨우 시간을 만들어 보는 날이면 서로 선의의 비난을 했다. 이 새끼 완전 맛이 갔네, 살기 힘들었나 봐? 그러면서 말이다. 연도의 숫자가 바뀔 때마다 우리의 화제는 바뀌어 갔다. 지독한 예수와 엄마의 험담에서 작업, 앞으로의 진로, 그러다 끝내는 우리가 먹고살 수는 있을까. 수도요금, 전기요금, 그런 얘길 했다. 물론 놈은 제대로 병신새끼니까 마냥 심각하지만은 않았다. 결혼해서 아이 가지면 말이야, 티나. 딸은 아빠 닮는다잖아? 씨발, 나 어떡하지? 내 딸에게 평생 원망받으면서 살아야 하나? 돈 존나 많이 벌어야겠다, 걔 성형수술비 마련해주려면. 같잖은 농담을 지껄이면서 나를 웃겼다. 씨발, 여자도 없는 게 무슨 결혼이야. 여자가 너랑 결혼은 해준대? 내가 말하니까 놈은 듣지도 않고 이번에는 나를 공포에 몰아넣었다. 그래도 티나, 넌 다행이다. 네 딸은 널 원망 안 할 테니까. 돈 굳었네. 조금만 일찍 결혼하면 안 돼? 돈 많이 벌면 서른 살 차이 정돈 괜찮겠지? 휴 헤프너만 봐도 그렇잖아. 난 어린 여자가 좋은 건 아닌데 예쁜 여자는 좋아. 네 동생은 너랑 닮았냐? 나는 더는 들어 줄 수 없어서 그 자식 머리를 한 대 쳤었다. 그렇게 심각한 얘기와 시답잖은 농담을 하면서 그놈과 나는 서로 내색하지 않았지만 알았다. 우리는 더는 예전의, 잠을 이룰 수 없을 정도로 더웠던 지독한 여름날의 칼리지를 함께 돌아다니며 땀을 식힐 수 없으리란 걸. 그리고 새벽녘에 밖으로 나와 담배를 피우며 해가 완전히 뜨길 기다리며 오늘은 다를 거야, 오늘은 존나 끝내주는 날이 될 거야, 서로 희망할 수 없으리란 것을. 그러나 아마 우리 같은 놈들이 또 있으려니 했다. 이미 우리가 완성한 지도 위를 찾아다니면서 처음 발을 디딘 개척자의 기쁨을 만끽하려니 했다. 그러니까 아쉬움은 못내 우리에게 남았지만 기분이 좋아졌다. 

D와 수도 없이 찾았던 펍으로 가면서 나는 미친놈처럼 덜덜 떨었다. 서서 갈 수도 없었다. 심지어 나는 자리를 양보받았다. 마침 퇴근 시간이 겹쳐서 사람이 존나게 많은 지하철에 싸구려 공산품처럼 치여 넘어지지 않으려고 간신히 손잡이를 붙들고 계속 떨었더니 내 앞에 앉은 사십 대 중반쯤 보이는 인상 좋은 여자가 학생, 어디 몸이 불편해요? 하며 자기 자릴 내게 양보했다. 괜찮습니다, 아무렇지도 않습니다. 낯 뜨거워서 거절했으나 여자는 한사코 나를 자리에 앉히려 들었다. 얼굴이 따끔거릴 정도로 남들 시선을 받고 나서야 나는 하는 수 없이 자리에 앉았고 코를 훌쩍였다. 짓무른 눈가를 손으로 만지면서 서서 가는 사람들을 보았다. 그들은 모두 지치고 힘들어 보였다. 그래서 누구에게도 내 얘기 좀 들어달라고 붙잡고 하소연할 수 없었다. 내게 자리를 양보한 여자가 내가 고개를 마구 끄덕이면서 머리카락을 쥐어뜯으니까 많이 안 좋으면 꼭 병원에 가요, 알았지? 상냥하게 걱정해주었다. 예, 고맙습니다. 그 여자는 나와 아무 관계 없는 사람인데도 끝까지 친절했다. 모르는 사람의 친절을 받고 나서야 나는 여태 내가 정신이 없어서 리처드에게 아무 연락도 하지 않고 여기까지 왔다는 것을 깨달았다. 배터리가 몇 칸 남지 않은 모바일을 꺼내 조금만 더 버텨달라고 마음속으로 부탁하며 잠깐 들릴 곳이 있어서 늦는다고, 애써 괜찮은 척했는데 그러니까 조심해서 다녀와, 저녁은 만들어 놓을게. 하고 답장이 왔다. 그건 나를 더는 견딜 수 없게 했다. 액정이 부옇게 뜨도록 눈물을 떨어뜨리면서 속으로 리처드에게 백번은 미안하다고 말했다. 내가 조금만, 아주 조금만 덜 병신 같은 놈이었다면……. 

누가 나를 얼굴만 내놓고 땅에 묻은 기분이다. 역에서 내려 펍으로 걸어가는 내내 다리가 지독히도 차가웠다. 꽁꽁 얼어붙은 것처럼 감각이 느껴지지 않아서 제대로 걷고 있는 건 맞는지 몇 번이고 멈춰 서서 온 길을 돌아보며 확인해야 했다. 자주 찾는 손님들이 늙고, 누구는 떠나고, 빠져나간 자리에 새로운 사람이 찾아온 펍은 예전, 아주 예전, 그 무렵처럼 시끄럽고 후덥지근했다. 가게 창에 김이 서려 있었다. 나는 바로 들어가지 않고 담배를 찾았다. 프로스트 교수가 집어 던진 게 마지막 담배였다. 입이 마르면서 그 자식을 다시 한번 죽이고 싶어졌다. 담배 한 대를 피울 시간을 아무것도 하지 않고 지체했다. 나는 용기를 내어 문을 밀었고 D는 먼저 와서 나를 기다리고 있었다. 바에 앉아 있는 놈의 뒷모습은 내가 아는 놈이 맞았다. 그놈이 한 짓거리는 내가 아는 놈이 한 짓거리가 아니었지만, 그래도 D는 내가 아는 놈이었다. 내가 가게 안으로 들어오자 바에 앉은 다른 손님과 시시껄렁한 잡담을 나누고 있던 H가 손을 흔들며 왔냐고 아는 체했다. D는 그래도 나를 돌아보지 않았다. 나는 잠깐 숨을 멈췄다. W 교수처럼 D도 내게 실감 나지 않았다. 소용돌이에 휩싸여 끝없이 밑으로 빨려 들어가는 것처럼 나는 D에게로 다가갔다. D는 이미 맥주 한 잔을 다 마신 상태였다. 귀 끝이 좀 벌겠다. D는 바 위에 내게 빌렸던 담배를 꺼내놓고 있었다. 이 개새끼는 정말이지 내게 사소한 것까지 다 털고 제대로 멱살을 잡을 생각인 모양이다. 아니면, 모르지. 이제 내가 저보다 확실히 못한 놈이라고 생각하고 있을지도. 내가 옆에 앉자 D는 빈 맥주잔을 H에게 주며 한 잔을 더 시켰다. 나도 맥주를 한 잔 시켰다. 하지만 지금은 술을 마시고 싶은 기분이 아니다. 갈증이 났을 뿐이다. H가 맥주를 가져다줬다. 둘이 무슨 일 있어? 오늘 얼굴이 심각하네. 빌어먹을 놈이 눈치 없이 한 마디 꺼냈다가 D와 내가 입을 다물고 저를 노려보자 아니면 말고, 겸연쩍어하며 자리를 옮겼다. 

보트의 밧줄 대신 우리는 각자의 잔을 잡았다. 먼저 입을 연 건 D였다.  
“할 말, 할 말.”  
놈은 웃었다.  
“그래, 할 말 있지.”  
그러면서 쥐가 파먹은 꼴인 제 머리를 가리키며 쓴웃음을 지었다.  
“니콜과 헤어졌어. 머리에 묻은 페인트가 아무리 감아도 안 지워져서 가위 들고 직접 잘라야 했고. 옷은 보다시피, 더러워져도 어쩌겠어. 입어야지.”  
“그딴 말 하자는 거 아니야.”  
“알아, 그래도 들어.”  
D가 이를 꽉 깨물었다.  
“우리 정말 많이 변하지 않았냐, 에이단? 네가 술 사준다고 했을 때 난 존나 놀랐어. 오해는 하지 마, 싫은 건 아니야. 언제나 지갑 여는 건 내 쪽이었잖아.”  
“넌 그럼 내가 평생 너한테 얻어먹고 살 줄 알았어?”   
“아니지, 그건 아니야. 아니라고. 근데 내가 생각했던 건……너도나도 우리가 했던 말처럼 잘 나가는 놈이 되고 나서 번갈아 술 사주는 거였다고. 내가 꿈꿨던 건 말이지, 그런 거였어. 누구 한 놈 존나 쪼들려서 거지처럼 구는 게 아니라.”  
“너 나한테 밥 사주면서 적선하는 기분이었어? 동정이라도 했냐?”  
“아니. 친구니까. 좀 더 있는 놈이 덜어주면 어때, 그게 다였어. 근데 에이단, 지금은 그런 게 아니야.”  
“같잖은 변명 집어치워, 씨발새끼야.”  
“너 평생 내 편이라고 믿어 의심치 않았던 사람이 이제 너는 도저히 못 봐주겠다, 집어치워라 비난하며 등 돌릴 때 기분 알아?”  
D가 괴롭게 한숨을 쉬었다.   
“야, 씨발. 엄마도 날 손 놓았어. 우리 엄마가 날 포기했다고. 그러면서 하는 말이 더러운 호모도 저렇게 하는데 왜 나는 못하냐고 그러더라.”  
“그게 나란 거고? 난 너도 네 엄마처럼 생각하고 있는지 몰랐지, 진작 말하지 그랬어? 그래서 그랬다고? 어?”  
내가 빈정거리자 D는 우는 것처럼 몸을 떨며 흐흐, 웃더니 갑자기 나를 똑바로 보았다. 그 망할 새끼 눈은 귀처럼 벌겋게 충혈되어 있었다.  
“난 네가 만나는 사람이 여자였어도 똑같이 했을 거야.”  
“너 오늘 입 제대로 놀려라, 박살 나고 싶지 않으면.”  
“돈에 미쳐 네 작업 들고 나른 건 사과할 거야.”  
“사과도 필요 없어, 개새끼야.”  
“사과라도 안 받으면 네가 할 수 있는 게 뭔데? 씨발, 나랑 완전히 등지면 전부 없던 일이 될 거라고 생각하냐?”  
D의 말은 사실이었다. D가 내게 사과를 해도, 사과를 하지 않아도 변하는 건 아무것도 없으며 나는 부동 상태로 그 모든 걸 고스란히 감당해야만 한다. 이미 확정된 사실이 병신 둘이 마음을 털어놓는다고 달라지겠는가, 그 인간들한테 이 새끼와 나는 쉽게 갈아치울 수 있는 값싼 이름에 불과한데. 생각이 그렇게 닿자 나는 침울해졌다. 얼굴 보자마자 이 새끼를 한 대 갈기겠다고 마음먹었던 건 허무하게 사라져버렸다.   
“사과? 미안하긴 해?”  
“변덕스러운 놈, 넌 늘 그랬어. 하나라도 꾸준한 게 없었어. 늘 이거 손대고, 저거 손대고. 근데 씨발 그래도 넌 다들 좋아하더라. 난 존나 하나만 죽도록 파도 그럭저럭 쓸 만하네, 이 소리나 겨우 듣는데 넌 존나 아무렇지 않게 남들한테 좋은 소리 들어. 너 너만 지쳤다고 생각해? 나도 지쳤어. 너랑 나랑 졸업하고 벌써 몇 년째지, 티나. 네가 어떤 놈이 된 줄 알아? 아무렇지도 않게 남 기죽이는 놈이 됐어. 근데 넌 그럴 의도가 좆도 없다는 게 사람 제일 미치게 하는 거지. 열등감 느끼고 지친 놈만 병신이 되는 거니까.”  
“변명 집어치우라고 했잖아.”   
“에이단, 나도 살아야지.”  
“…….”  
“그리는 건 내가 할 줄 아는 전부야. 난 너처럼 영상 만들고 설치하고 그런 거 못해. 하고 싶지도 않아. 하지만 넌 아니잖아. 네 드로잉북에 있던 그거, 넌 당장 쓸 생각도 없었잖아.”  
이 새끼는 대체 누구지? 난 나를 보고 있는 남자가 생전 처음 보는 사람처럼 느껴졌다. 지저분한 옷과 얼굴도, 찡그리는 표정도 다 내가 알고 있는 사람인데 전혀 모르는 사람처럼 말이다.   
“넌 네가 오만하다고 생각해본 적 있어?”  
“없어.”  
“그게 오만한 거야.”  
“입은 살았네? 우리 지금까지 알고 지내면서 네가 내린 결론이 그게 다야? 나는 씨발, 너를 존나 좋은 놈이라고 생각했어. 런던 와서 널 알아서 정말 다행이라고, 너 없었으면 여태 버티지도 못했을 거라고 수도 없이 생각했다고. 심지어 나는 그 좆같은 예수에게 처음으로 감사했는데, 씨발, 너는!”  
“좆같네, 씨발! 제발 감정에 호소하지 마, 너 그럴 때마다 지긋지긋해. 애새끼처럼 질질 짜는 것도 이제는 못 봐주겠다고! 넌 날 비참하게 했지. 멍청할 정도로 착하고 순진하고 마음 여린 티나, 에이단 터너, 내가 충고 하나 해줄까? 어?”  
D가 말로 나를 쳤다. 나는 얻어맞은 데가 아파서 숨도 쉴 수 없었다.   
“그 남자가 결국 모든 원인이야.”  
나는 다 잃어버렸다.

“널 망친 건 나도, W 교수도, 그 빌어먹을 돈도 아니고 그 남자라고. 넌 고통을 사랑이라고 착각하고 있는 거야. 너 존나 날벌레 같아, 타 죽는 것도 모르고 불에 뛰어들고 있다고. 그런데도 네 눈엔 제일 밝지? 눈부신 게 사랑이야? 타 죽는 게 사랑이냐고?”  
“그만……해.”  
D의 얼굴을 못 보겠다. 눈물은 안 나오는데 이상하게 너무 추웠다. 그러다 보니 피부가 제 위치에 붙어 있지 않고 붕 뜬 것처럼 느껴졌다. 뼈와 피부 사이에 이상한 게 끼어들어 몸을 뻣뻣하게 만들고 있었다. 난 꼭 박제된 동물처럼 움직이지 못하고 꼼짝없이 거기 묶여 아직 약물이 돌지 않아 자유로운 눈만 굴렸다. 눈도 점점 굳어가고 있었다.   
“너와 나 사이에 이제 우정이 없는 것처럼 그 남자와 너 사이에도 사랑 같은 건 좆도 없어. 이제 꿈은 그만 꿔, 보라고, 봐. 네 그 대단한 사랑이 널 어떻게 만들었는지 정신 차리고 보라고, 넌 네가 어떻게 되는지도 모르고 있었잖아.”  
가래 끓는 목소리로 윽박지르며 D가 나를 쥐고 흔들었다. 골이 울렸다. 뇌가 주먹만 하게 졸아들어서 딱딱해졌다. 그리고 통속에 든 주사위처럼 두개골 안에서 이리저리 흔들렸다. 주사위는 던져졌다. 간신히 내 멱살을 쥔 D의 손목을 붙들었다. 그러나 D는 물러서지 않았다. 그 물러터진 새끼가, 대놓고 싫은 말은 못하던 놈이.  
“씨발, 현실을 보라고. 서른여섯 먹은 부상으로 은퇴한 발레 댄서, 그 인간이 어떻게 살아왔고 지금은 어떻게 살고 있으며 앞으로는 어떻게 살아갈 것인지 정신 멀쩡하면 보라고, 병신새끼야. 그 인간은 네 말대로 천사가 아니야. 정신병자고 매춘부라고, 그런데 넌 뭐야? 이제야 스물다섯 겨우 먹은 미래가 불확실한 애새끼라고, 에이단. 똑바로 생각해, 네가 왜 매춘부 때문에 기회를 얻고 잃어야 하는 거지? 작년 여름부터 네게 왔던 기회, 네가 얻은 것, 잃은 것 다 그 인간 때문이었어. 넌 어느새 흔들리고 있다고. 이런데도 진심이 있다고 믿고 싶어? 지금까지 자기 인생 팔아온 사람이 너에게는 안 그럴 거로 생각해? 뭘 믿고? 너랑 내가 그렇게 대단한 인간이라고 생각해? 씨발, 대답해 봐!”  
내가 왜 여기서 이 새끼에게 이런 말을 듣고 있어야 하지? 사람 더 죽여 놓는 것은 이 개새끼에게 반박할 말이 하나도 떠오르지 않는단 것이다. 예전에 존이 말싸움에서 이기는 법을 가르쳐주겠다고 우스갯소리를 지껄일 때 진작 놈에게 배워둘 걸, 하고 후회가 들었다. 존은 입 열고 싸우는 건 어지간해선 지지 않는 자식이다. 우리 중 진정한 개는 그 자식이었다. 숨통을 끊어놓고 나서야 놓아주었으니까. 하지만 난 그랬다. 입 열고 싸우는 와중엔 할 말이 하나도 떠오르지 않아서 병신처럼 입만 뻐끔거리고 당하고 있다가 뒤돌아서서야 그때 그 새끼한테 이렇게 말했어야 했는데, 후회했다. 그러니까 단 한 번도 그 자리에서 후련하게 말해 본 적이 없었다. 잊고 지내는 것 같다가도 그런 일들이 불쑥 떠오르면 혼자 괴로워하면서 이불이나 뜯고 벽에 주먹질을 하곤 했었다. 지금도 괴로워서 미칠 것 같은데 D를 나와 똑같이 만들 수 없다. D는 또 말했다.  
“넌 그 사람을 신뢰한다고? 그래, 그 사람도 널 신뢰한다고 말하겠지. 하지만 그 사람 인생은 절대 널 신뢰하지 않아.”   
그래서 내가 고작 한다는 말은.  
“그게 네가 내 작업을 도용한 정당한 이유라고?”  
그조차도 자신 있게 말하지 못했다. 나쁜 건 저 새낀데, 위축된 건 나였다. 나는 답답했고 그저 자고 싶었다. 갑자기 피로를 느꼈고, 졸음이 쏟아졌다. 더는 아무것도 하고 싶지 않고 집에 가서 이불을 머리끝까지 뒤집어쓰고 종일 잠만 자고 싶었다. 그리고 피츠버그, 피비. 하루만 더 있다가 가지. 걔랑 노는 생각밖에 안 났다. 내가 날벌레 같다고? 피츠버그가 좋아하겠네. 갑자기 웃음이 비실 나왔다. 피츠버그가 집에 들어온 벌레를 잡는 모습은 끝내준다. 정말 보여주고 싶다. 내 허리까지 단번에 뛰어올라 낚아채고는 절대 놓아주지 않는다. 하지만 피츠버그는 벌레를 먹진 않았다. 실컷 가지고 놀다가 지겨워지면 내게 와서 발치에 선물로 뱉어내고는 두 발을 가지런히 모으고 앉아 내가 저를 쓰다듬어주길 기다리곤 했다. 그때 그 녀석이 자랑스러워하던 표정이란, 진짜 귀여워서 발바닥을 꾹 누르면서 괴롭혀주고 싶었다. 피츠버그 생각을 하니 기분이 좀 나아졌다. D를 앞에 두고 나는 계속 딴생각을 했다. 이제는 D가 무어라 말하는지 들리지 않았다. 놈은 계속 지껄였다. 나는 머리를 집에 두고 다니는 놈이니까 들을 수 없다. 아무래도 저 새끼가 무척 시끄러웠던 모양이다. H가 우리에게 다가와서 이만하지, 자꾸 떠들면 영업방해로 신고할 거야. 하고 엄포를 놓았다. 그제야 D는 지껄이기를 멈추었고 나는 자리에서 일어났다. 온몸에 구멍이 뚫려 피를 질질 쏟으면서 말이다. 나는 비틀거리면서 D를 두고 혼자 펍에서 빠져나왔다. 나오다가 테이블 하나를 들이박은 것 같은데 아픈 걸 몰랐다.

할 수만 있다면 D의 머리통을 도끼로 찍어버리고 싶었다. 정수리부터 반으로 갈라 분이 풀릴 때까지 마구 내려쳤으면 했다. 하지만 나는 살기 위해 내 나름대로 세운 규칙을 지켜야만 했다. 살인하지 않는다. 모든 순간은 우리를 바꾸어 놓는다. 

정신을 차리니 나는 템즈 강에 와 있었다. 강변을 따라 걸으며 자살하려고 뛰어든 사람들이 기둥에 남겨놓은 으스스한 손톱자국과 경고 문구를 보았다. 강바람은 지독히도 거세고 추웠다. 몇 시쯤 되었을까, 확인하려는데 그새 모바일 배터리가 나가고 없었다. 씨발, 도움되는 건 하나도 없군. 나는 습관대로 이어폰을 귀에 꽂고 계속 걸었다. K, 아직도 생생하게 기억하는데 나는 태어나서 처음으로 죽고 싶단 생각을 했다. 내가 플랫 벽에 파놓은 손톱자국과 죽은 사람들이 기둥에 남기고 간 손톱자국은 다를 게 없어 보였다. 힘없고, 비참하고, 한심하고, 서글프고. 그렇다고 해서 내가 힘을 전부 잃은 건 아니었다. 아직 걸을 힘은 남아 있었다. 단지 그걸 죽는 데 쓰고 싶었다. 끝도 없이 걸으며 나는 Green day의 Boulevard of Broken dream을 들었다. 나는 그 노래가 실린 American Idiot 앨범을 D에게서 선물 받았었다. 내가 데이빗 보위만 줄곧 듣고 있으니까 D가 미국 놈이 해냈다면서 이제 귀 좀 다른 데로 돌리라면서 말이다. 하지만 그 새끼도 나도 몰랐지, 이 노래를 여기서 끄집어낼 줄은. 그 노래 가사처럼 나는 사람이 빠져나가고 텅 빈 거리를 혼자 걷고 있었다. 시끄럽던 도시는 나 같은 건 아무렇지도 않은지 잠들어 가고 있었다. 세상은 정말 나 하나쯤은 우스워했다. 나는 있어도 그만이고, 없어도 그만이었다. 대단한 영화는커녕 B급 영화의 조연 자리 하나도 꿰차지 못했다. 나 자신을 절감하면서 나는 D와 좋았던 순간을 기억했다. 우리 하찮은 꿈, 망한 꿈, 우리에겐 대단했지만 다른 사람 보기엔 우스운 꿈. 정말 무지 반짝 반짝거렸는데, 하하, 씨발, 미치겠다. 진짜 좆같네, 씨발. 하나씩 되짚으며 그걸 길에다 흘리고 부서뜨렸다. 혼자서, 혼자서 말이다. 내 그림자만 나를 떠나지 않고 옆으로 비켜서서 나란히 걸었다. 이미 다 망해버린 내 작업을, 내 인생을, 망하라고 강요받은 끝이 보이지 않는 연애를 되새기면서 말이다.

내가 콱 죽어버리면 슬퍼하는 사람이 얼마나 될까, 바보 같은 생각을 했다. 엄마, 아버지, 에이미? 그래, 그 애도 슬퍼해 주겠지. 내 천사 앨리. 앨리는 엉엉 울어주겠지. 할아버지, 할머니, 더블린에 있는 친구들, 카렌은 조금 슬퍼해 주려나, 아마도. 리처드는, 리처드는 슬퍼할까. D의 말이 떠나지 않고 내 심장에 붙어 계속 뛰었다. 심장 뛰는 소리는 멎지 않았다. 나는 D에게서 벗어났지만, 그 말은 아니었다. 바람도 말을 해치진 못했다. 그래서 나는 계속 들을 수밖에 없었다. 리처드는 슬퍼할까? 그 미친년은 자기 인생만 해도 너무 슬픈데……. 그러니까 안 슬퍼했으면 좋겠다. 그냥 알고 지내던 병신 하나 병신처럼 죽었다고, 그러고 말았으면 좋겠다. 미안해.

물처럼 흘러가다 나는 작년 리처드의 생일에 갔던 밀레니엄 브릿지로 기다시피 올라갔다. 거긴 탁 트여 있었지만 내 마음은 비좁았다. 무엇 하나 들어와서 편안하게 해주질 않았다. 여전히 나는 혼자였다. 다리의 중간쯤 와서 나는 빌어먹게도 맑은 밤하늘을 올려다보았다. 비가 좀 내렸으면 바랐으나 그날따라 런던은 내내 맑았다. 나는 이럴 줄도 모르고 피츠버그가 화창한 날 가서 좋다고만 생각했었다. 돌이켜보면 여기까지 부서지고 싶지 않다면, 그날 나는 리처드와 관뒀어야 했다. 근데 다들 그런 기대를 하지 않는가, 나로 인하여 이 사람이 달라질 것이고 난 이 사람을 행복하게 해줄 수 있을 거라고. 나도 크게 엇나가지 않은 놈이었다. 다만 내가 변하지 않았을 뿐이다. 그때, 인공위성이 내 머리 위를 지나갔다. 내가 그것을 잡도록 끔 나를 안았던 리처드가 떠올랐다. 그리고 왜 내가 리처드와 그만두지 않았는지 알았다. 그는 내 상처다. 프랑스의 문학 비평가이자 기호학자인 롤랑 바르트는 저서 카메라루시다에서 스투디움과 푼크툼을 이렇게 말했다. 스투디움은 일반적으로 공유되고 상징화된 정보, 평균적이고 보편적인 정서, 문화적, 관습적, 사회적 배경에 따른 의미이며 푼크툼은 개인을 찌르는 어떤 요소, 의도하지 않은 불가피한 것, 사토리, 즉 순간적인 깨달음이라고. 인공위성이 사람에게 상처가 될 리 없지 않은가, 그건 그냥 우주를 유영하며 사람들을 내려다보고 있을 뿐이니까. 포옹도 사람을 찌르지 않는다. 다들 포옹을 따스하게만 느낀다. 그건 오직 나에게만 아플 뿐이다. 귀를 괴롭히는 이어폰을 빼고 나는 벌겋게 부어오른 귀를 마구 문지르며 인공위성을 더 잘 볼 수 있도록 목이 꺾일 정도로 고개를 들었다. K, 너는 날 상처 입혔어. 나도 널 상처 냈고. 안 보이는 곳에 흉터가 남았다. 

목걸이가 문득 떠올랐다. 존나 볼 것 없지만, 나름대로 유치하게 뭐라도 해주고 싶어서 리처드 생일 선물로 만들었던 목걸이 말이다. 그 목걸이를 리처드는 아직도 돌려달라고 말하지 않았고 나는 리처드가 먼저 말하길 기다리고만 있었다. 이제는 기다리지 않으려 한다. 그 끈으로 심장을 묶어놔야 D의 개소리가 들리지 않을 것 같았다. 다리를 끝까지 걸었다. 그래도 비는 내리지 않았다. 이게 나와 도시의 간극이려니 한다. 다리에서 내려와서 곧바로 지하철을 타고 나는 유리창에 비친 내 얼굴을 죽일 듯이 노려보았다. 더럽게 기분 나쁘게 생겼네, 씨발. 어이없어서 혼자 웃음을 터뜨렸더니 자리에 앉아 꾸벅꾸벅 졸고 있던 술 취한 남자가 화들짝 놀라 나를 보고는 슬금슬금 자리를 피했다. 그리고 플랫 근처 역에서 내려 나는 미친놈처럼 뛰었다. 이번에도 숨이 차는 줄 몰랐다. 집에 도착하니 나는 땀으로 흠뻑 젖어 있었다. 서랍을 다 뒤져 목걸이를 찾아내 그걸 주머니에 쑤셔 넣었다. 그러고 나니 피를 다 쏟아서 몸이 안 움직였다. 벽을 붙잡고 간신히 서서 리처드의 집 문을 두드렸다. 리처드는 혼자였다. 시간이 대체 얼마나 된 거지, 하루를 넘겼나? 리처드의 얼굴은 피곤해 보였다. 이제 온 거야? 하고 리처드가 나를 반겨주었다. 나는 그의 어깨 위로 쓰러졌다.   
“리치…….”  
리처드가 나를 부축하며 내 얼굴을 보더니 얼른 나를 안으로 데리고 들어왔다. 소파로 전사한 내 몸을 힘겹게 이끌며 리처드가 내게 물었다.   
“맙소사, 에이단. 얼굴이 하얗게 질렸어. 무슨 일 있었어?”  
“나 좆됐다.”  
나는 사인을 그에게 말해주었다. 나를 소파에 앉혀놓고 리처드가 울상을 지으며 되물었다.  
“왜, 무슨 일인데. 응?”  
“다 끝났다고 씨발. 전시 못 해. 날아갔어. D, 씨발 새끼가 들고튀었어. 그건 내 작품이었다고, 씨발, 너란 말이야.”  
그리고 기어이 나는 울음을 터뜨렸다. 참았던 눈물을 걷잡을 수 없었다. 피를 다 뺐으니 이제 물기를 다 뺄 차례인가 보다. 사람이 그렇게 서럽게 울 수 있는지 잘 몰랐었다. 난 정말 숨넘어갈 정도로 울었다. 울면서 계속 다 끝났어, 난 좆도 아니야, 쓰레기나 마찬가지지, 그딴 말을 정신없이 지껄였다. 차분하게 말해 봐, 에이단. 리처드가 나를 끌어안으며 다정한 목소리로 말했다. 나는 끅끅댔다. 리처드의 옷을 비틀면서 고개를 마구 저었다.   
“너무 슬퍼서 말하기 힘들어.”  
그러자 리처드가 내 젖은 뺨을 매만지며 말했다.   
“울지 마, 에이단. 내가 꼭 이 지옥 같은 곳에서 널 데리고 나갈 거야.”  
“리처드, 나 진짜 너무 괴로워.”   
리처드가 계속 내 눈물을 닦아주었지만 그래도 눈물은 멈추지 않고 흘렀다. 리처드가 내 두손을 꼭 잡고 거기다 입을 맞추며 내게 약속했다.   
“조금만 참아. 약속할게, 넌 울지 않게 할 거야. 상처받지 않도록 내가 지켜줄게. 마음 아프고 힘든 일 같은 거 모르고 살게 해줄게, 하고 싶은 건 얼마든지 할 수 있게 해줄 거야, 반드시.”  
그러자 나는 지금까지 리처드에게 갖고 있던 감정의 형태와는 다른 무언가가 생겨났다.   
“고도이아.”  
나는 리처드를 그렇게 불렀다. 입술을 떼어내며 리처드가 의아한 눈으로 나를 보았다.  
“에이단?”  
“알아? 제제 누나.”  
고도이아는 내가 어릴 때 한번 제대로 푹 빠져서 한 달 내내 매일같이 읽었던 소설 나의 라임 오렌지 나무의 주인공, 제제의 누나 글로리아의 애칭이다. 나는 얼굴 한 번 본적 없는 죽은 형이 생각날 때마다, 형이 살아있었다면 어땠을까? 혼자 기대했고 언제고 형을 갖고 싶어 했다. 글로리아는 내 이상형이었다. 세상에서 가장 완벽한 누나였다. 나도 글로리아 같은 누나가 있었으면, 엄마에게 차마 형이 보고 싶단 말은 하지 못하고 그런 생각을 수도 없이 했었다. 그때 나는 누나나 형이 있는 녀석들을 세상에서 제일 부러워했다. 어린애들에게 누나나 형만큼 든든한 아군은 없으니까. 그러니까 나는 바랐던 거다, 아군이 있었다면 이렇게 처참하게 전사하진 않았겠지. 스스로 죽고는 싶은데 남에게 죽고 싶진 않았다.   
“응, 알아.”  
리처드가 고개를 끄덕이며 대답했다.  
“난 누나나 형이 갖고 싶었어.”  
“난 동생.”  
“잘됐네.”  
“그래.”  
리처드는 웃으면서 그렇게 말했다. 정말 예쁘게 웃었다. 억센 털 러시아 고양이 고도이아, 리처드처럼 생겼겠지. 리처드처럼 웃었겠지. 제제가 그렇게 고도이아를 사랑했던 이유를 알 것 같다. 사랑하지 않고서는 있을 수 없었던 거다.

리처드는 울음을 겨우 그친 나를 욕실에 밀어 넣고 씻겨줬다. 난 노숙자처럼 지저분했고 엉망이었다. 아니면 고아, 길 잃은 고아, 그랬다. 잔뜩 울고 나니 머리가 아팠고 기운도 없어서 욕조에 가만히 앉아 리처드의 손을 탔다. 애도 아니고 이게 뭐야, 눈물로 범벅이 되어 먼지와 매연이 섞여 시커먼 물이 흐르는 내 얼굴을 훔쳐내며 리처드가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 난 멍청하게 따라 웃었다. 씻고 나니 몸이 노곤해졌다. 얼굴도 뜨거웠다. 욕실에서 나와서 난 벗어놓은 바지 주머니에서 목걸이를 꺼냈다. 그때 리처드는 내 허물을 모아 빨래 바구니로 가져가던 중이었다. 리처드 등 뒤에 서서 나는 그의 허리를 툭 쳤다. 리처드가 허물을 마저 던지고 뒤를 돌아보았다.   
“받아, 고도이아.”  
“…….”  
내 손에 들린 목걸이를 리처드는 말없이 내려다보았다. 그의 손에 떠넘기다시피 목걸이를 주며 나는 물었다.  
“왜 여태 달란 말을 안 해?”  
“염치없어서…….”  
쓴웃음을 지으며 리처드는 흘러내린 머리카락을 쓸어 넘기고 목걸이를 꼭 쥐었다.   
“이제 돌려주지 마. 네가 줘도 안 받을 거니까.”  
“고마워. 목이 좀 깨끗했다면 더 좋았을 텐데.”  
흉이 진 자기 목에다 목걸이를 걸며 리처드가 말했다. 리처드는 목걸이를 걸지 못하고 애를 먹었다. 그래서 나는 그의 등 뒤에 서서 고개 숙인 리처드의 목에다 내가 목걸이를 걸어 주었다. 뒷목은 그래도 상처 없이 깨끗했다. 목덜미에 삐죽 나온 머리카락이 괜히 웃겼다. 그걸 잡아당기면서 내가 장난을 치니까 리처드는 귀가 확 달아올라서 그런 짓 하지 말라며 내 손을 때렸다. 그때도 나는 죽고 싶단 생각을 했다. 이상했다. 분명 행복한데 죽고 싶었다. 

침실로 들어와서 나는 바로 침대에 쓰러졌다. 작은 테이블 램프 하나만 밝히고 리처드는 비스듬히 몸을 세우고 앉아 내 팔을 손으로 다독이며 작은 목소리로 말했다. 언젠가……언젠가는……내가 널 데리고 이 집에서 멀리 떠날 거야. 우리는……. 또 이렇게 말했다. 널 톰 믹스나 벅 존스의 목장에서 살 수 있도록 해줄게. 난 프레드 톰슨이 더 좋아, 라고 대답했고 리처드는 그럼 그리로 가자고 말했다. 우리는 나지막이 울었다. 세상이 다 날아가 버리고 꼭 둘만 남은 것 같았다. 리처드가 내 뺨에 입을 맞추며 다정하게 속삭였다. 울지 마, 아가. 다 잊게 돼. 아니다, 우리 힘으론 벗어날 수 없는 곳에 갇혀 개새끼들의 구경거리가 된 것 같았다. 있잖아, 아가. 내가 한 가지 맹세할게. 네가 낫게 되면 아무도, 그 누구도, 하느님이라도 너한테 손끝 하나 대지 못 하게 할게. 리처드는 제 등을 개새끼들에게 보이며 그 자식들이 나를 볼 수 없도록 가려주었다. 비열한 시선은 리처드의 등을 계속 때렸다. 하지만 그래도 나는 무섭고 고통스러웠으며 나약했다. 난 나 혼자 아픈 줄 알았다.   
“리치, 나 죽고 싶어. 살고 싶지 않아.”  
내가 그렇게 말하자 리처드는 내가 본 그의 얼굴 중 가장 슬픈 얼굴로 나를 보았다. 인상을 찡그리고, 또 찡그리고 불안하게 눈을 떨고, 입술을 벌린 채 상처받은 표정으로 차마 나와 시선을 마주치지 못하고 비스듬히 고개를 들었다. 입술을 깨물면서 리처드는 제 손을 하얗게 질리도록 움켜쥐었다. 깨끗한 눈에 눈물이 고였다.   
“아…….”  
나지막이 소리를 내뱉으며 리처드는 눈물을 떨어뜨렸다. 리처드의 눈물을 보고 나는 속에 든 게 다 주저앉았다. 내가, 내가, 무슨 짓을 한 거지? 스스로 눈물을 훔쳐내며 리처드는 이내 고개를 숙여버렸다. 리처드는 지독히도 약해 보였다. 그리고 가련했다.   
“미안해, 에이단. 미안해.”  
계속 눈물을 떨어뜨리며 리처드는 내게 거듭 사과했다. 잘못한 건 리처드가 아닌데도, 계속. 두 손으로 자기 얼굴을 문지르고 혼자 괴롭게 슬퍼하면서 사과만 했다. 숨소리도 감추려고 손으로 입을 가리며 리처드는 아파했다. 내가 리처드에게 저지른 가장 큰 잘못이었다. 자살을 생각한 힘으로 그런 말 지껄이지 못하게 혀를 잘랐어야 했는데. 그때부터인 것 같다. 리처드가 나를 죄책감으로 여기기 시작한 게. 난 내가 저지른 잘못이 두려워서 이불을 걷어 올려 리처드의 얼굴을 덮어 버렸다. 그렇게 리처드를 매장했다. 주홍색 조명에 리처드의 얼굴 윤곽과 음영만 보였다. 이불이 쉼 없이 젖어 들어갔다.

K, 나는 D보다 못한 손으로 그림을 그렸었지. 나중에, 아주 나중에 말이야. 100호 캔버스에다 그날을 그렸어. 나도 씨발, 돈 자랑 좀 해보겠다고 물감을 처발랐었다. 보란 듯이, 난 이만큼 벌었으니까, 씨발. 하얗게 덮인 리처드 얼굴을, 내가 기억하고 있는 얼굴을. 윤곽만 보이고 표정을 알 수 없는 그림에다 나는 내 죄책감을 보였어. 내 잘못을 절대 잊지 않으려고. Gloria, 그렇게 제목을 붙이고 이번에도 내가 아무 말도 하지 않으니 개새끼들은 멋대로 해석하더군. 매장당한 영광, 가려진 영광, 그렇게. 하지만 나는 입을 열지 않았어. 그 새끼들이 가지고 있는 코드로는 그렇게밖에 해독할 수 없을 테니까. 그건 나의 푼크툼이었다.


	108. Chapter 108

돈이 완전히 바닥났다. 우울은 내게 사치였다. 리처드에게 더는 돈을 받고 싶지 않았고 누구에게도 돈을 빌리고 싶지 않았다. 엄마에게도. 구걸하는 건 이제 지긋지긋하다. 그럴 바에야 차라리 굶어 죽을 것이다. 빈말이 아니다. 돈은 이미 충분히 나를 박살 냈다. 돈 앞에서 허접쓰레기같이 쇼를 벌이며 매달리지 않을 것이다. 푼돈이나마 벌기 위해 나는 다시 예전으로 돌아가야만 했다. 아침부터 내가 나갈 준비를 하니까 리처드는 걱정스러운 표정으로 나를 붙잡아 두려고 했다. 난 술이 다 깬 놈이 전날 술주정을 부끄러워하듯이 아무렇지 않은 척했다. 현관문에서 신발을 신는 내게 리처드가 팔짱을 낀 채, 좀 우아하게 굴었다. 어떻게 우아하게 굴었냐면 왼발을 앞으로 살짝 내밀고 삐딱하게 서서 팔짱을 끼고 고개를 들어 나를 아니꼬운 시선으로 내려다보았다. 걱정하지 마, 내가 죽으러 가나. 리처드 팔을 툭툭 치면서 나는 으스댔다. 신기하게도 나는 정말 멀쩡했다. 어제 그렇게 울고, 미칠 것 같았는데 아침이 되자 전날 있었던 일이 거짓말처럼 산화되어버렸다.   
“있지, 에이단. 네게 묻고 싶은 게 있어.”  
옅은 한숨을 자아내며 리처드가 조심스럽게 입을 열었다.  
“뭔데?”  
“아트는 네게 어떤 의미야?”  
“작업하는 거 말이야?”  
“응.”  
나는 망설이지 않고 리처드에게 대답했다.  
“내 전부야.”  
누가 물어도 똑같이 했을 것이다. 내 머리로 생각하고 가슴으로 받아들인 것을 내 손으로 만들지 않고 살아가는 삶을 상상해본 적은 없다. 엄마 얘기로는 나는 말을 좀 늦게 깨우친 편이었는데, 엄마, 아빠, 그 간단한 단어를 우물거리기 전부터 손에 무언가를 쥐여주면 계속 끼적거리며 선을 그었다고 한다. 머릿속에 펼쳐지는 것이 쭉 내려와 어깨를 지나고, 팔을 지나 손목을 타고 짜르르하게 울리는 감각을 나는 알고 있다. 알고 있으니까 놓을 수가 없었다. 차라리 몰랐다면 몸이 갈라지는 기분도 몰랐겠지만.   
“그래?”  
팔짱을 풀며 리처드가 다시 물었다. 그는 묘한 얼굴을 했다. 으슥하기도 하고, 순진해 보이기도 하고, 하여간 묘했다. 그 기묘한 분위기를 적당히 표현할 단어를 모르겠다.   
“응, 전부야.”  
“알았어. 조심해서 다녀와.”  
리처드에게 키스를 받고 난 곧바로 플랫 밖으로 빠져나와 근처 공원을 찾아갔다. 날씨가 제법 따뜻했다. 

나는 이상한 기분에 휘둘리고 있었다. 평일이었으므로 오전에 길거리를 돌아다니는 사람은 그리 많지 않았는데, 저마다 우울해 견딜 수 없다는 표정을 짓고 궁상맞게 걷고 있었다. 하지만 나는 실실 쪼갰다. 분명했다. 쇼윈도에 비친 내 얼굴은 꼭 서커스에 나오는 광대 같았다. 하도 쪼개고 있다 보니 턱과 광대가 얼얼하게 당겨왔다. 그 순간 나는 자신감이 넘쳤다. 뭐든 할 수 있을 것 같았다. 멀쩡하다 못해 조증환자처럼 들뜬 상태로 거리를 쏘다니고 있었다. 이상한 기운에 휩싸인 이런 얼굴을 한 놈을 나는 예전에 하나 알고 있었다. 더블린에서 학교에 다닐 때였다. 비리비리한 약골 주제에 싸움닭이라 여기저기 시비를 걸고 다니는 놈이 있었다. 다들 그 자식을 존나게 싫어했다. 이름이 제이크였나, 뭐, 하여간 J로 시작하는 놈이었는데 대단한 깡패였다. 언제나 얼굴과 주먹에 반창고와 상처를 덕지덕지 붙이고 다녔다. 클라이브도 교화시키려고 갖은 노력을 하던 선생들도 그놈은 진작 포기했었다. 하지만 놈은 성미만 그 모양이었지 일방적으로 얻어터지는 경우가 더 많았다. 한번은 감히 클라이브에게 까불다가 갈비뼈 두 대가 나갈 정도로 얻어맞고는 코피를 질질 흘리며 기분 나쁜 웃음을 짓고 내뺐었다. 그러고도 또 클라이브에게 덤비고 그땐 코가 주저앉았다. 다시는 저에게 기어오르지 못하도록 놈을 흠씬 짓밟아준 클라이브는 이 자식은 미친개라면서 침을 탁 뱉고는 곤욕스러운 얼굴을 했었다. 나중에 알고 보니 그 자식은 몇 년 전에 사고로 가족을 다 잃고 저만 살아남았는데, 그 뒤로 머리가 돌았다고 한다. 가족이 멀쩡하게 살아있을 때는 조용하고 차분한 녀석이었다고 한다. 다행히 친척 집에 얹혀살게 되었는데 친척의 형편이 썩 좋지 않았던 모양이다. 그러니 놈은 잘해도 밉상이고 못하면 더 밉상인 그런 불쌍한 자식이었다. 수년간 눈칫밥 얻어먹으며 살아온 놈은 어디서 주워온 교복을 입고 다녔는데, 그마저도 세탁을 하긴 하는 건지 늘 더러웠다. 한마디로 말하자면 그놈은 잃을 게 없는 놈이었다. 그래서 무서운 게 없었던 거다. 정말로 놈은 언제나 웃고 다녔다. 나는 갑자기 그 새끼가 어떤 눈으로 세상을 보고 살았는지 알 수 있었다. 장밋빛이다. 놀랍게도. 

공원으로 가다가 말고 나는 잠깐 멈춰 서서 그 미친 기분으로 닥치는 대로 연락을 넣었다. 남의 형편없는 얼굴을 그려주고 버는 돈은 시원치 않았으므로 집세를 마련하려면 좀 더 큰돈이 필요했다. 하지만 이십 분이나 같은 자리에서 기다려도 누구에게도 연락이 오지 않았다. 나는 연락을 기다리며 이제 완전히 싹튼 나뭇잎을 구경했다. 혈관처럼 뻗어 나간 잎맥을 보며 간사한 인맥을 상상했다. 칼리지에 잎자루를 박아놓은 내 잎맥은 초라했다. 문득 생각이 닿는 데가 있어 모바일을 주섬주섬 들어 연락처를 뒤지며 케빈 베이컨 게임을 했다. D, W 교수, 프로스트 교수, 카렌, 그린버그, 제시 스미스, 로라 알렌, 모리스, 그 밖에도……. 누구 하나 얽히지 않은 사람이 없었다. 다들 교묘하게 깍지를 끼고 있었다. 좁은 바닥이다. 폐쇄적이고 배타적이고, 썩은 물에 오염된 물고기가 눈을 희번덕이며 헤엄친다. 그 물고기는 자기가 삼키는 물이 썩은 물인 줄 모르고 아주 달다고 굳게 믿고 있었다. 자기들만의 리그에서 지느러미를 누가 더 얼마나 빨리 움직일 수 있는지 겨루면서 아주 만족한다. 나는 그게 가소로웠다. 그러나 나는 그조차도 되지 못했다. 나는 물 밖에서 파닥대며 죽어가는 물고기였다. 잎맥이, 인맥이 나를 배척했다. 계속 기다렸으나 변변찮은 디스플레이 자리 하나 들어오지 않았다. 침묵을 지키는 나의 모바일을 만지작거리면서 나는 에이미가 내게 했던 충고를 떠올렸다. 방학이라고 시간 들이고 돈 들여 집에 갔더니 에이미가 나를 반기기는커녕 내 모바일을 해체했다. 연락처를 샅샅이 뒤지면서 왜 학교 사람 말고는 하나도 없냐고 따지듯이 물어왔다. 그게 어때서? 모바일을 내게 던지며 에이미가 충고했다. 좀 넓게 사람을 알아봐, 이렇게 살다간 꽉 막힌 놈이 될 거야. 나는 에이미가 내게 또 선생질을 하는 게 불쾌했으므로 그 애 말을 귀담아듣지 않고 넘겼었다. 나도 참 어지간히 멍청한 놈인가 보다. 

거기서 계속 기다려봤자 결과는 뻔했다. 케빈 베이컨 게임을 그만뒀다. 계속 인맥을 이어가다 보면 헐리우드 스타 하나와 이어지지 않을까 쓸데없는 헛꿈을 들이마셨는데 그게 지독히도 썼다. 그래서 나는 입안을 마구 굴리며 공원으로 갔다. 노숙자가 신문지를 덮어쓰고 낮잠을 자고 있었다. 저런 인간들은 밤에는 자기 목이 불안해서 도통 잠들지 못하는 법이다. 그날따라 공원에는 내게 돈을 줄 사람이 한 사람도 다니지 않았다. 점점 마음이 초조해져서 담배 생각이 간절했으나 담배를 살 돈은 없었다. 하는 수 없이 다리를 꼬고 앉아 거기다 아슬아슬하게 드로잉북을 걸쳐놓고 정말 오래간만에 풍경을 그렸다. 나무, 벤치, 돌, 야트막하게 조성된 덤불, 쓰레기, 쓰레기통, 그리다 보니 점점 재미가 붙어서 시간 가는 줄 모르고 그리다가 정신을 차리고 보니 풍경은 온데간데없고 다 리처드였다. 의식하지 않고 손이 가는 대로 그렸더니 결과가 그랬다. 나는 차가운 종이 위를 손으로 어루만지면서 시간을 좀 죽였고, 갑자기 리처드가 보고 싶어져서 그에게 메시지를 보냈다. 밖에 날씨 진짜 좋다, 너도 오늘 좀 나가 봐. 잠시 후 리처드에게서 답장이 왔다. 그래, 산책 다녀와야겠다. 점심은 먹었니? 물론 나는 점심 사 먹을 돈이 없었지만 먹었다고 거짓말을 했다. 내내 밖에 있으니까 평소보다 더 빨리 배가 고파져 왔다. 아침엔 그다지 입맛이 없어서 많이 먹지 않고 대충 때웠는데, 그게 그 순간 미치도록 후회되었다. 뭐로 배를 채울까 돌아다니다가 수돗물이 떠올랐다. 하지만 관두자, 런던 물 그냥 마셨다간 골로 갈 테니까. 난 굶는 걸 제법 잘해낸다. 불쌍하게 생각하진 않았으면 좋겠다. 너무 바빠서 적당히 끼니 때울 시간이 없어서 거르느라 그런 것도 있으니까. 배가 고프면 최대한 움직이지 않고 가만히 있는 게 제일 좋다. 체온이 빠져나가지 않도록 몸을 잔뜩 웅크리고 있으면 더 좋다. 그리고 생각은 가능한 한 하지 않는 게 좋다. 그것도 열량을 소모한답시고, 머리를 좀 굴리면 못 견딜 정도로 배가 고파지니 말이다. 대신 최면을 거는 건 그런대로 괜찮은 방법이다. 나는 배고프지 않다, 배고프지 않다, 열 번쯤 속으로 중얼거리면 두 시간은 버틸 수 있다. 그런데 그 망할 최면도 너무 오랜만이고, 아까 케빈 베이컨 게임을 하느라 머리를 존나게 굴렸더니 두 시간은커녕 삼십 분도 견디기 힘들어졌다. 나는 정말 간절히 바랐다. 할 일 없는 년놈들이 여기로 데이트를 나와서 포장해 온 샌드위치나 햄버거를 들고 벤치에 앉아서 여유를 부리다가, 다이어트 중인 여자가 나는 이만하면 됐어, 위장이 작아서 금방 배가 부르거든. 하고 마음에도 없는 소릴 하며 반도 먹지 않은 걸 슬그머니 내려놓기를 말이다. 그럼 좆도 모르는 남자 새끼는 자기 여자를 조그만 새처럼 보면서 껌뻑 넘어갈 것이고, 거기서 한참을 지저분한 짓을 하다가 꺼져 줄 것이다. 그러면 나는 잽싸게 년놈들이 떠나고 아직 식지 않은 덥고 젖은 구역질 나는 자리에서 여자가 먹다 만 음식을 챙기면 된다. 하지만 주말도 아니고 한가하게 데이트를 나올 사람은 없었다. 그리고 그렇게 한가한 놈들은 공원 같은 데는 오지 않는다. 어디 멀리로 나간다. 교외로, 여유가 더 있다면 외국으로. 삼십 분이 지나자 나는 완전히 뻗고 말았다. 벤치의 등받이에 팔을 걸치고 허리를 쭉 빼고 앉아서 형체 없이 가볍게 돌아다니는 바람을 구경했다. 놈은 형체가 없으니 배도 고프지 않겠지, 부러워하면서 말이다. 그러다 나는 깜빡 잠이 들었다. 깨어나니 웬 처음 보는 여자가 내 뺨을 툭툭 치고 있었다.   
“죽은 거 아니네?”  
잿빛 섞인 갈색 머리를 가진 여자였다. 코가 좀 비뚤었고, 치열도 비뚤비뚤했다. 하지만 밉상은 아니었다.   
“아, 깜짝이야. 때리지 마요, 안 죽었으니까.”  
“노숙자 아니죠?”  
“아닌데요.”  
“그럼 그림 그려요?”  
“네.”  
“돈 벌려고 나온 거 맞죠?”  
“예, 맞습니다.”  
“나 좀 그려 줄래요?”  
“얼마든지.”  
그 여자를 시작으로 연이어 몇 사람 더 왔다. 나는 돈을 벌고자 정직하지 않게 그렸다. 정직하게 그려줬다간 원망을 살 것이고, 그러면 돈이 날아가니까. 양심을 조금 덜어내고 빈자리에다 나는 장난을 좀 쳤다. 교묘하게 리처드 이목구비를 집어넣은 것이다. 그러니까 정말 그럴싸해 보였다. 내 장난은 시시한 시작이었지만 갈수록 치밀해졌다. 난 그걸 내 코드처럼 썼다. 벌이가 쏠쏠해서 다섯 장 그렸는데, 리처드의 눈, 코, 입, 턱, 이마를 집어넣는 데 성공했다. 그림을 받은 사람들은 그게 뭔지도 모르고 만족했다. 난 혹시나 들킬까 봐 조마조마하게 구걸하는 거지처럼 손을 내밀고 있었고 사람들이 내게 돈을 주고 떠났다. 조각조각 찢겨 떠난 그 그림은 모아놓고 재구성하면 한 사람이 나올 것이다. 아마, 그럴 일은 없겠지만. 그들은 내 좁아터진 인맥과 달리 어디 한적한 시골처럼 광활해서 문제였다. 

돈이 좀 생기니까 기분을 내고 싶었다. 과시하고 싶었다. 리처드에게 주려고 뭘 좀 사서 들어갈까 하다가 현실에 부닥쳤다. 나는 내 분수에는 큰돈을 손에 들고 있었지만, 그건 집세를 낼 만큼의 큰돈은 아니었고 우리의 도피자금으로 쓰기에도 턱없이 부족했다. 싸구려 머플러 하나 겨우 살까 말까, 그마저도 리처드에겐 어울리지 않을 조잡한 물건밖엔 살 수 없었다. 그러나 나는 정말 기분을 내고 싶었다. 내가 괜찮다고 리처드에게 증명해 보이고 싶었다. 간신히 생각난 게 저녁을 사 들고 가면 괜찮겠다, 그거였다. 리처드가 좋아하는 걸로 말이다. 만약 이거라도 사서 들어가지 않으면 나는 미친놈처럼 행동할지도 모른다는 불안감이 들었다. 아침에 나오는 길에 보았던 쇼윈도에 그 미친놈이 리처드 앞에 나서서 리처드랑 헐떡이는 꼴은 절대 보고 싶지 않다. 해가 지기 전에 얼른 돌아가려고 지하철을 탔다. 씨발, 좆같이 비싼 차비. 차비를 쓰고 나니까 번 돈이 얼마 남지 않았다. 그래도 저녁 살 돈은 남아서 다행이다. 지하철 안에 몸을 박아놓고 리처드에게 저녁 사서 들어갈 테니까 오늘은 저녁 하지 마, 라고 메시지를 보냈다. 리처드에게선 답장이 없었다. 

어김없이 나는 차이니즈 레스토랑에 들려 오지랖 심한 여자와 우습지도 않은 얘기를 하며 웃었고, 그때 리처드가 골랐던 메뉴를 기억해내어 그걸 시켰다. 여자가 음식을 포장한 상자를 들려주면서 뜻밖에 말을 했다. 이제 봄이네요, 정말 새해가 온 것 같아요. 전 1월엔 해가 바뀐 게 실감이 나지 않거든요. 계절이 바뀌고 나서야 새해구나, 그래요. 올해는 당신도 저도 좋은 일들만 가득했으면 좋겠네요. 그 말은 나를 좀 짠하게 했고, 평소엔 무심코 지나쳤던 여자의 얼굴이 생생하게 눈에 들어왔다. 그러자 여자는 꽤 미인으로 보였다. 그러게요. 얼떨결에 대답을 하고 머쓱해져서 나는 그 여자 이름을 처음으로 물어봤다. 전 에이단 터너에요. 그쪽 이름은? 여자가 푸핫, 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 난 뺨이라도 맞은 놈처럼 멍청하게 서 있어야만 했다. 이제야 물어봐요? 전 그쪽 이름 벌써 알고 있어요, 터너 씨. 뭐, 어쨌든 이제야 물어봐 주니까 대답해드리죠. 루시 라우에요. 루시 리우요? 아, 제기랄. 루시 라우요, 라우. 리우 말고 라우, 배우 루시 리우가 아니라 라우. 아, 알았어요. 소리 좀 그만 질러요, 예쁜 이름이네요. 그럼 전 이제 갈게요. 루, 시, 리, 우, 씨. 내가 또박또박 이름을 불러주니까 여자는 아예 대놓고 웃었다. 나는 그 여자가 친근하게 느껴졌다. 그리고 가게에서 나왔다. 바로 집으로 가지 않고 한 군데 더 들렸다. 고작 이걸로는 내 과시욕을 채울 수 없었기 때문이다. 잔돈까지 다 털어서 나는 좀 비싼 초콜릿을 샀다. 마트에서 파는 더럽게 달아서 혀가 타들어 가는 허쉬 초콜릿 말고 박스 안에 든 개별 포장된 허영심 강한 초콜릿 말이다. 겹겹이 쌓인 포장을 풀며 그 안에 몸을 숨기고 있는 새카만 초콜릿을 조심스럽게 꺼내 입으로 가져가는 리처드의 모습을 상상하니 배가 더는 고프지 않았다. 아니, 사실 말이다. 너무 오래 배가 고프면 배고픈 걸 잊어버리게 된다. 배가 하나도 안 고프다. 정말이다, 이건 믿어도 좋다. 경험에서 하는 소리니까. 

복도에 도착했을 때, 나는 리처드의 집에서 흘러나오는 클래식 음악을 들을 수 있었다. Bach : Prelude And Fugue No. 9 In E Major, BWV878 - Praeludium, 리처드는 의식과 같은 자신의 일상을 보내고 있는 모양이다. 사실 아까 답장이 없어서 내심 불안했는데 다행이다. 오늘은 여느 하루다. 보통 날이다. 나쁘지 않은 날이다. 글렌 굴드가 건반을 두드리는 속도와 똑같이 맞추어 복도를 걸었고 리처드를 깜짝 놀라게 해주려고 조심스럽게 문을 열었다. 그러나 리처드는 거실에 없었다. 불은 환하게 켜져 있었지만, 글렌 굴드만 존나게 흐느끼고 있었을 뿐이다. 나는 처음에 상황을 인지하지 못하고 멍청하게 현관에 서서 주변을 두리번거렸다. 손에 든 비닐봉지가 바퀴벌레처럼 바스락거리는 소리를 냈고, 그 소리는 나를 퍽 불안하게 했다. 늘 앉아 있어야 할 사람이 없는 빈 소파를 눈으로 보고도 신뢰할 수 없어서 거기까지 걸어가서 확인했다. 어디 나갔나? 냉장고로 부리나케 뛰었다. 집을 비울 때면 리처드는 늘 거기에다 메모를 붙여놓으니까. 하지만 메모는 없었다. 난 그만 울고 싶어졌다. 주섬주섬 포장해 온 차이니즈 푸드와 초콜릿 상자를 식탁 위에 올려놓고 교무실에 불려 가는 것처럼 침실로 향했다. 겨우 없는 용기를 억지로 만들어 문을 열었다. 리처드는 이불을 머리끝까지 뒤집어쓰고 누워 있었다. 나는 안도했고, 리처드가 그냥 피곤한가 보다 싶었다. 침대 옆에 걸터앉아서 미라처럼 싸맨 리처드를 흔들어 깨웠다. 장난스럽게 말이다. 장난을 치고 싶었다. 젠장, 그냥 장난을 치고 싶었다. 심각한 건 좆도 원하지 않았다.   
“여태 잤어? 나 왔다. 밥 먹자, 너 좋아하는 거 사왔어. 초콜릿도 사왔어. 얼른 나와서 먹자.”  
여전히 이불을 덮어쓴 채, 리처드가 잠긴 목소리로 대답했다.  
“미안, 너 오는지도 몰랐네.”  
“목소리는 또 왜 그래?”  
“오래간만에 산책 갔다 와서 그런가, 감기 걸렸어.”  
“병원은 갔다 왔어? 많이 잠겼는데.”  
“낮엔 별로 안 심해서 좀 쉬면 나을 줄 알고 안 갔어.”  
이불 안에서 손을 꼼지락거리며 리처드가 말했다.   
“약은 있지? 약 먹게 밥 먹자. 입맛 없어도 조금만 먹어.”  
“정말 미안해, 티나. 도무지 먹을 기분이 아니야. 오늘은 그냥 잘래. 자고 나면 나을 거야.”  
이상하다. 찝찝했고, 불안했다. 그래서 나는 재빨리 이불 끝을 잡아당겼다. 그러자 리처드가 화들짝 놀라며 얼른 팔로 제 얼굴을 가렸다. 뭐라고 말해야 하지, 꼭 권투 선수가 가드를 올리는 것처럼 필사적으로 가렸는데 그 사이에 나는 이미 괴로운 꼴을 보고 말았다. 리처드의 얼굴은 엉망이었다. 피범벅이었다. 이불에 피가 다 묻어있었다.   
“뭐야, 너 얼굴 왜 이래…….”  
이미 늦었다는 걸 알고 리처드는 팔을 내려놓으며 힘겹게 웃었다.  
“나는 나를 망각했어, 티나.”  
그리고 어려운 단어를 썼다. 그건 내가 미처 헤아릴 수 없는 의미를 담고 있는 것 같았다. 얼굴을 살펴보려고 손을 뻗었다가 관뒀다. 내 손이 근처에 가는 것만으로도 리처드가 움찔거리며 몸을 떨어서였다.   
“많이 아파?”  
내가 묻자 리처드는 고개를 저었다.   
“아니, 안 아파.”  
“네 얼굴 하나도 못 알아보겠어.”  
리처드는 뺨에도 긁힌 자국이 있었고, 입술도 다 터져 있었고, 광대뼈엔 멍이 들어 있었고, 눈은, 씨발, 젠장. 왼쪽 눈이 하도 심하게 부어 있어서 제대로 뜨지도 못하고 있었다. 부은 눈꺼풀을 파르르 떨며 리처드는 담담하게 대꾸했다.   
“그래? 괜찮아, 이상하게 생겼으니까 이게 차라리 나아.”  
“병원 가자.”  
그의 손을 잡아끌어 일으키려 했다. 하지만 리처드는 움직이려 하지 않았다.   
“이런 걸로 가면 창피해. 언젠가는 나을 거야.”  
“병원 좀 가자, 제발. 지금 얼굴이 이 지경인데 그런 말이 나와?”  
“싫어, 가고 싶지 않아. 사람들이 날 보는 얼굴이 싫어.”  
“다른 데는, 다른 데는 어떤데, 어?”  
“괜찮아. 하나도 안 아프다니까.”  
거짓말인 것 같다. 내가 다른 데는 얼마나 얻어맞았는지 보려고 손을 대니까 잇새로 신음을 토했다. 특히 갈비뼈 부근을 손대니까 흠칫 떨며 몸을 숙였다. 숨을 제대로 쉬지 못하고 연신 기침을 토하며 괴로워했다. 적어도 금이 간 것 같은데. 나는 늑골이 부러지거나 금 갔을 때 어떤지, 클라이브 그 새끼와 친하게 지내다 보니 넌더리 날 정도로 잘 알고 있다. 클라이브가 제대로 부러뜨린 놈들이 이렇게 굴었었다. 심한 놈은 하도 기침을 하니까 토하기까지 했다. 나는 리처드가 토할까 봐 병신처럼 더는 말을 못하고 마른침만 삼키고 눈만 끔뻑이며 보고만 있어야 했다. 가까스로 기침이 멎은 리처드가 쉬어버린 목소리로 입을 열며 손을 뻗었다.   
“에이단, 저녁 함께 못 먹어서 미안해. 내일 먹을 테니까 버리지 말고 남겨놔. 알았지?”  
“…….”  
그리고 내 몸을 더듬었다. 그러나 얼굴을 내 쪽으로 보지 못했다. 다른 곳을 보면서 내게 말했다.   
“네 얼굴이 잘 안 보이네. 우는 건 아니지? 울지 마, 네가 울면 마음이 너무 아파.”  
오른쪽 눈은 왼쪽 눈에 비하면 비교적 멀쩡했지만, 얇은 눈꺼풀에 살짝 흠집이 난 게 고작이었지만, 저 눈은 애초에 아무것도 볼 수 없는 눈이니까 리처드는 지금 자기가 세상에서 제일 두려워하는 상황에 놓여있었다. 깜깜한 곳에 갇혀있는 것 말이다. 짐짓 괜찮은 척하고 있었지만, 겁이 나는지 나를 더듬는 손의 떨림이 멈추질 않았다. 리처드의 손을 꼭 잡으며 나는 울음을 꾹 눌러 참고 거짓말을 했다.   
“안 울어.”  
리처드는 기운 없이 웃었다.   
“다행이다. 그럼 나 이제 잘게, 에이단. 미안해, 너와 좀 더 대화를 나누고 싶은데 지금 너무 졸리네. 자고 나면 다 괜찮아질 거야.”

리처드에게 이불을 덮어주고, 그가 잠들 때까지 옆에 있었다. 리처드는 금방 잠이 들었다. 기침을 좀 하다가, 색색거리는 이상한 숨소릴 내다가, 또 기침을 하다가, 잠잠해지더니 움직임이 없어졌다. 침실에 못 있겠다. 거실로 나와서 나는 다 식어버린 면을 포크로 뒤적이며 먹지 않고 입만 다셨다. 이거라도 먹어야겠지, 억지로 입에 쑤셔 넣으면서 나는 앨리에게 전화를 걸었다. 지금 나는 그 애가 너무 필요했다. 얼른 좀 받아, 앨리. 제발. 예수에게 기도를 하는 것보다 더 절실하게 마음속으로 빌었다. 이윽고 앨리가 전화를 받았고, 그 애는 오랜만에 걸려온 내 전화에 시끄럽게 굴었다. 오늘 학교에서 있었던 일을 쉬지 않고 떠들었고, 숨도 고르지 않고 얼마 전에 웃긴 일이 있었다면서 멍청한 자기 친구 얘길 했고, 어제 에이미의 남자친구가 자기에게 선물로 봄철에 입을만한 빨간색 코트를 주었다고 자랑했다. 난 잘 어울리겠네, 좋겠다. 마음에도 없는 소릴 하고 내 동생에게 코트 한 벌 사줄 수 없는 내가 병신 같아서 침울해졌다. 앨리는 그 코트가 어떻게 생겼는지 공들여 설명해주었다. 얼마나 자세하게 설명하는지 난 꼭 해부학 을 보고 있는 기분이 들었다. 그건 더럽게 지루한 책이다. 참지 못하고 나는 앨리의 말을 잘랐고, 다짜고짜 그 애에게 부탁을 했다.   
“앨리, 그 얘긴 그만하고 네 오빠가 세상에서 최고라고 말해주라.”  
\- 당연하지, 에이단은 최고야. 언제나 최고야.  
앨리의 목소리를 들으며 나는 또 입에다 면을 쑤셔 넣었다. 고기는 오늘 안 먹으려고 한다. 피를 보고 나니까 속이 메스꺼워서 못 먹겠다. 포크 쥔 손등에 눈물이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다.   
“그래, 고마워. 너도 최고야. 사랑해, 앨리.”  
\- 나도. 사랑해, 에이단.   
사랑해, 에이단. 그때 나는 그 말을 앨리가 아니라 리처드에게서 듣고 싶었다.


	109. Chapter 109

아침에 내가 눈을 뜬 곳은 소파였다. 밤새 리처드가 앓는 소릴 내는 탓에 차마 옆에서 잘 수 없었다. 혹시나 내가 잠결에 다친 곳을 건드리기라도 할까 봐 말이다. 냉장고를 열어 대충 챙겨 먹었다. 허리가 좀 아팠다. 목도 좀 부어 있었다. 리처드의 담배를 슬쩍했다. 이건 없어 보이는 짓이었지만 슬슬 금단증상이 나를 괴롭혀왔으므로 담배가 필요했다. 담배 한 대를 다 피우고 나는 나갈 준비를 다 마친 다음 침실 문을 조심스럽게 열고 리처드에게 들렸다. 리처드는 아직 자고 있었다. 침대 옆에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 잠든 리처드의 머리카락을 만지작거리며 파랗게 멍든 눈꺼풀을 후, 후, 불었다. 얼른 나아라, 그렇게 말하니까 리처드가 잠결에 부스스하게 눈을 뜨며 허약해 보이는 얼굴로 꽤 산뜻하게 웃었다. 정말이다. 산뜻하게. 아침부터, 뭐야. 내가 분 자리가 간지러운지 어깨를 움츠리며 리처드는 주먹을 쥐고 내 어깨를 밀어냈다. 리처드 뺨에다 가볍게 입을 맞추고 나는 말했다. 다녀올게, 너 오늘 병원에 갔으면 좋겠어. 가고 싶지 않은 건 이해하는데, 그래도. 만약 마음 바뀌면 병원 같이 가줄 테니까 꼭 연락해. 리처드는 고개를 끄덕였다. 알았어. 그리고 나는 집을 나왔다. 

비가 어깨를 적실 정도로 잠깐 내리다 말았다. 축 처진 어깨를 하고 나는 돈이 나올 곳을 찾아 쏘다녔다. 길거리에 붙어 있는 구인 광고를 보면서 막노동이라도 할까, 어디 취직이라도 할까, 고민했다. 이렇게 버는 돈은 금방 한계가 올 것이며 이제 나에게 디스플레이 자리라도 줄 만한 사람은 남아 있지 않았으므로. 버티다 안 되면 난 더블린으로 돌아갈 것이다. 런던은 나를 밀어내기만 했다. 버티는 데 내성이 생겼다고 굳게 믿고 있었는데 착각이었다. 런던에 와서 좋은 일이 하나도 없다. 여기 사는 년놈들은 다 정신이 돌아버린 것들이다. 취직한다면 어디에 취직하지, 디자인 회사? 아니면 전공과는 전혀 상관없는 곳? 여기까지 생각하자 숨이 턱 막혀왔다. 아버지처럼 간이 다 타들어 가는 것 같았다. 병신, 잘됐네. 난 어디 크게 아파봐야 한다니까.

어제와 비슷한 푼돈을 들고 집으로 돌아왔다. 해가 뉘엿뉘엿 지고 있었다. 계단을 올라가다가 조지아가 살았던, 조지아가 돌아다니던 복도를 보았다. 거기선 이제 저녁이면 밥을 달라고 고양이들이 보채는 울음소리가 더는 흘러나오지 않았다. 온통 조용하고, 공기가 얌전했다. 지금도 문을 열면 피츠버그가 나를 반겨줄 것 같은데……. 어쨌든, 종일 밖에 있었더니 배도 고프거니와 몸이 꽁꽁 얼어붙어 몹시 춥고 피곤했다. 지독한 한기가 말단에 매달려 감각을 앗아가고 있었다. 이상한 감촉을 녹여내고자 바지춤에 손을 문지르며 힘없이 계단을 올라갔다. 습관대로 리처드의 집 문을 두드렸으나 안에선 아무 반응이 없었다. 어떤 소리도 들리지 않았다. 흠집이 난 낡은 현관문이 리처드 얼굴처럼 쓸쓸했다. 스페어 키로 문을 열고 들어가니 집은 밖과 다를 것 없이 지독히도 추웠다. 이를 딱딱 부딪치며 리처드를 찾았다. 리처드는 어디에도 없었다. 그러다 냉장고에서 그가 붙여놓고 간 메모를 발견했다. 

\- 일이 생겨서 외출할게. 기다리지 말고 먼저 자. 냉장고에 저녁 있으니까 데워 먹고. 

냉장고에 흐물흐물한 감자 수프와 샌드위치가 있었다. 옆에는 코티지치즈를 뿌린 샐러드도 있었다. 그 접시에는 포스트-잇이 붙어 있었다. 경고야, 샐러드 꼭 먹어. 엄마 같은 잔소리다. 미친년. 풀은 안 먹고 싶은데. 이것만 남겨놨다간 분명 내 뇌를 스푼으로 긁어내듯이 잔소리를 해댈 것이 분명하므로 나는 마지못해 그것도 다 먹었다. 서걱서걱 씹혔다. 고갱이가 씹히는 게 기분이 더러웠다. 억지로 꾸역꾸역 삼키면서 나는 일? 무슨 일? 이라고 고개를 슬그머니 드는 의문도 같이 삼켰다. 그러다가 나는 체할 뻔했다. 저녁을 먹고 나니 시간이 좀 남았다. 그래서 난 빈집털이를 감행했다. 아니, 숨바꼭질이다. 드레스 룸으로 들어가서 없는 리처드를 찾고, 욕실 문을 열고 물 한 방울 묻어 있지 않은 건조한 욕조를 들여다보며 리처드를 찾고, 침대 밑까지 뒤졌다. 거기 리처드가 들어갈 수 없단 건 나도 잘 알고 있다. 리처드가 토막 살인을 당해도 거기다 못 숨긴다. 그러기에 그년은 너무 크니까. 내가 미친 것 같다, 사는 게 팍팍해지니 들먹이는 비유가 이따위다. 한참 숨바꼭질을 하다 보니 손이 또 얼어붙었다. 라디에이터를 켠다는 걸 깜빡했다. 라디에이터를 켜다가 나는 아차, 했다. 이거 내 집 아닌데. 마음대로 해도 되나? 이 사람이 언제부터 내가 마음대로 해도 괜찮은 사람이 된 거지? 이건 내 돈이 아닌데. 그러다 씨발, 일단 살고 보자 싶어서 그냥 켰다. 나 혼자 숨바꼭질을 하고 나서는 먹은 그릇과 접시를 식기세척기에 넣고 돌렸다. 기계 돌아가는 소리가 웅웅, 귀에 감겨왔는데 그러니까 좀 사람이 있는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 혼자 있으니 더럽게 심심해서 리처드처럼 글렌 굴드의 앨범을 뒤져 바흐의 평균율 클라비어 앨범을 오디오에 넣고 전원을 켰다. 그리고 다시 집을 뒤졌다. 너무 피곤하니까 잠이 오히려 안 왔다. 쓰레기통엔 리처드가 피를 닦은 티슈와 진물과 침출액이 말라붙은 거즈가 처박혀 있었다. 피 묻은 옷과 시트도 빨래 바구니에 그대로 있었다. 그걸 보자 나는 가만히 있을 수 없었다. 그만 울적해져 버렸다. 돈만 아니었으면 나는 오늘 내내 리처드 옆에 붙어있었을 텐데. 내가 아플 때, B는 줄곧 내 옆에 있어주었다. 어쩌다 B가 일 때문에 어쩔 수 없이 나를 두고 가버리면 나는 서럽게 코를 훌쩍이면서 빌어먹을 신세 한탄이나 했다. 몸이 아프면 온갖 것이 다 서럽고 침울했다. 하지만 돈 없는 건 더 서럽다. 나는 우선 쓰레기를 모두 한데 모아 버리려고 밖으로 나갔다. 입을 벌리고 있는 쓰레기통이 단두대처럼 내가 머리를 들이밀기를 기다리고 있었다. 악취에 손을 털며 쓰레기를 버렸고, 골목에 웅크리고 있는 여우를 발을 굴러 쫓아냈다. 여우는 이제 질색이다. 돌아와서 시트와 옷을 바로 세탁기에 넣고 돌리려다가 우선 피를 빼야겠다 싶어서 욕실로 들고 갔다. 욕조에 넣고 물을 받아 갈색 얼룩이 뭉근하게 풀어지는 모양을 구경했다. 피를 제법 흘렸는데, 뭐하고 돌아다니는지. 

오래도록 밟아 핏자국을 옅어지게 만드는 데 성공했다. 익사한 시체처럼 퉁퉁 불어난 빨랫감을 들고 나와서 세탁기에 넣고 돌렸다. 드럼 세탁기가 제 몸을 비비 꼬며 엉망으로 흔들어대는 꼴을 구경하며 나는 실없이 웃었고, 무엇에 홀린 놈처럼 그 앞에 앉아 아침에 슬쩍한 담배를 피웠다. 식기세척기와 세탁기가 서로 박자를 맞추어 가며 목청을 높였다. 그런 빌어먹을 하모니가 삭막한 공간에서 그나마 지끈지끈 거리는 미열을 내 머리에다 심어 주었다. 세탁이 끝나길 기다리며 소파에 누워 TV를 봤다. 재미없는 드라마가 오늘도 재미없게 흘러가고 있었다. 보던 드라마가 아니라서 도무지 얘기가 어떻게 돌아가는지 알 길이 없다. 몇몇 장면이 나름대로 흥미 있어서 어떤 드라마인지 검색해서 찾아볼까 하다가 관뒀다. 나도 모르는 사이에 이야기가 너무 많이 진행이 되어 있어서 따라잡기 벅찼으므로. 정말 다 벅차네, 기분이 쓸쓸해진다. 내 느려터진 손과 제대로 걷는 것도 모르는 멍청한 발을 원망하며 내용을 이해할 수 없는 드라마에다 아무도 흥미를 느끼지 않을 음침하고 구질구질 한 내 이야기를 덧씌웠다. 이건 고리타분하고 있는 척하는 놈들도 지루하다고 혀를 내두를 얘기다. 그런데 어쩌겠는가, 나는 사는 것도, 작업도, 하는 것도, 생각하는 것도, 무엇하나 재미는커녕 동정을 자아내는 것조차 하지 못하고 혼자 음울하게 왜 나는 이러고 있을까, 자기혐오에 빠져서는 스스로 지쳐가고 있는데. 또 담배를 피우면서 자살을 상상했다. 약을 먹고 죽을지, 목을 매달고 죽을지, 떨어져서 죽을지, 온갖 방법을 궁리하며 저녁 먹고 채워놓은 열량을 다 썼다. 그러고 나니 나는 힘이 쭉 빠졌고 울적함은 걷잡을 수 없이 커져 만약 내가 잠든다면 다시는 아침이 오지 않았으면 좋겠다는 생각을 했다. 평생 저녁을 기대하니 어젯밤 앨리가 자랑하던 빨간 코트가 떠올랐고, 내가 가진 얼마 안 되는 재산을 처분하거든 그 돈으로 앨리에게 코트를 사주라고 유언을 남기고 싶어졌다. 하지만 만약 정말 그렇게 된다면 앨리가 나를 미워할 것 같아서 생각으로만 남겼다. 장렬하게 전사를 앞두니 최후의 섹스라도 한탕 뛰고 싶었다. 그런데, 없지. 여자도, 남자도. 사람은 내게서 다 도망가 버렸다. 소파에 누워 누군가 나를 끌어 안듯이 팔짱을 끼며 천장을 올려다보았다. 다시 담배를 입에 물었다. 무엇도 감히 해치지 못할 연기가 희뿌옇게 내 시야를 가렸다. 당장 자고 싶었으나 아직 빨래가 다 되지 않았고, 리처드도 오지 않았으므로 조금 더 견뎌보기로 했다. 

이윽고 식기세척기도, 세탁기도 나처럼 지쳤다. 세탁기는 비눗물을 몇 번 삼켰더니 속이 거북해졌는지 빨랫감을 혀를 내미는 것처럼 토하려고 들었다. 빨래는 완벽했다. 미리 핏자국을 뺀 건 잘한 짓이다. 리처드도 욕조에 담갔다가 세탁기에 넣고 돌리면 이렇게 될까? 쓸데없는 생각이 들었다. 아니, 그전에 나를 좀 여기 넣고 돌리고 싶다. 일이란 일도 죄다 여기에 넣고 돌리고 싶다. 그건 세탁기에게 너무 가혹한 짓일까? 난 끔찍한 일도 세탁기가 다 깨끗하게 해줬으면 좋겠는데. 다래끼가 올라오는 것 같다. 눈이 뻐근하게 아파져 왔다. 빨래를 널고 다시 소파에 안착하여 여느 사람들처럼 TV에 나오는 알지도 못하는 놈 욕하는 데 시간을 보냈다. 그렇게 화풀이를 하고 나니까 TV에 붙어 앉아있는 여자들을 좀 이해할 수 있었다. 시계를 보니 11시 34분, 그래도 리처드는 돌아오지 않았다. 연락을 하려다가 관뒀다. 빌어먹게도 내가 오늘 관두는 짓이 대체 얼마나 되는 거지? 갑자기 화가 났다. 참을 수 없을 만큼 말이다. 눈이 터질 것처럼 부풀어 오르고 아파서 화를 내다 말고 그만 눈을 감았는데 그 순간 머리에서 뭔가가 팍, 하고 끊어졌다. 그리고 더는 생각할 수 없었다. 

아침에 일어나니, 또다시 소파 위. 그리고 리처드는 집에 없었다. 정신머리 없는 새가 날이 꽤 밝아왔음에도 불구하고 새벽인 줄 알고 제시간을 착각하고 여태 지저귀고 있었다. 내 손에 총이 들려 있었다면 저 새를 모두 쏴버렸을 것이다. 하여간 새는 아침부터 나를 이를 악 물 정도로 짜증이 나게 했고, 창문을 열어 애꿎은 새에게 닥치지 않으면 다 튀겨버리겠다고 욕을 했다. 새가 지저분한 발자국을 콕콕 찍어 뒷걸음질치더니 이내 날아가 버렸다. 씨발, 인생 참 편하게 사는군. 홀가분하게 날아간 놈이 진짜 부러웠다. 새를 내쫓고는 눈이 빠질 것처럼 아파져서 욕실로 왔다. 거울을 보니 나는 존나 볼만했다. 눈병이라도 걸린 것 같다. 오른쪽 눈이 퉁퉁 부은데다가 눈꺼풀 밑에 고름이 잡혀 볼록했고 누런 눈곱이 칠칠맞게 매달려 있었다. 세수를 하고 다른 수건을 꺼내 얼굴을 닦았다. 또 고름이 묻어 나왔다. 바늘을 찾아 눈꺼풀부터 푹 찔러서 고름을 다 터뜨리고 싶은 충동에 휩싸였다. 분명 존나 아플 텐데, 일전에 다래끼가 하도 심해서 병원에 갔다가 거의 죽어 나왔던 기억이 있다. 차라리 이대로 아프자. 바늘로 터뜨리는 게 더 지독하게 아프니까. 뮤즐리를 찾아 우유를 그릇에 잔뜩 부어 말아먹고 옷을 대강 챙겨 입었다. 리처드에게 다녀오겠다고 메시지를 남기고 밖으로 나왔다. 새벽에 비가 왔는지 공기가 습했다. 날씨는 선선했다. 지하철을 타고, 사람들 등에 떠밀려 사고도 흘려보내고 인간 같지 않은 몰골로 거리를 배회했다. 오늘은 공원에 갈 기분이 아니었다. 누구를 그려 줄 마음은 더더욱 아니다. 

K, 비를 맞아 우글우글 일어난 구인 광고지를, 노숙자가 이불 삼아 덮었던 날짜 지난 신문의 광고를 보면서 나는 이달만 버티고 정말 일을 구하기로 마음먹었어. 왜 이달이냐면, 전시는 보고 싶었거든. 좆같은 전시, D가 들고 간 그 페인팅을 보고 깽판을 쳐주겠다고 마음먹었지. 멱살을 잡고 어지간히 좋겠다, 빈정거릴 작정이었어. 그러다 이 새끼랑 거기서 한판 제대로 엎고 나오면, 이제 나는 완전히 눈 밖에 날 테니 정말 써주는 사람 없겠다 싶으니까 슬그머니 그런 마음이 들어갔지. 왜 미련을 못 버리는 거지? 왜 포기할 수 없는 거지? 아무리 봐도 이제 달라질 건 조금도 없고 회생 가망은 싹 가셨으니까 폐업해야 할 가게가 난데. 이게 대체 뭐라고 이러고 있는 거지. 기분이 나빠져서 신문지를 괜히 걷어찼다. 안에 유리조각이 숨어 있었다. 하마터면 신발을 날릴 뻔했다. 이상하게 얽혀있는 인간관계가 괴로워. 피하고 싶은데 그럴 수도 없고, 고스란히 욕을 얻어먹고 있어야 했어. 왜 사람은 모여 사는 걸까, 서로 그렇게 끔찍해서 못 견디겠다면서 대체 왜 부대끼고 싶어 하는 건지. 속이 거북해졌다. 세탁기가 품고 있던 거품, 부글부글, 속이 그렇게 끓고, 푹 꺼지고, 쓴맛 나고, 구역질 나고, 하여간 부글부글, 뒤집혔다.

돌아다니는 데 눈이 너무 불편해서 계속 있을 수 없었다. 푼돈 번 걸 다 털어서 카페로 피신했다. 오후가 되자 눈이 아픈 게 더 심해져서 정말 병원에 가야 할 정도로 심각해졌지만 약 냄새와 의사의 무뚝뚝한 태도가 아픈 눈보다 더 심하게 나를 상처 입힐 것 같아서 겁이 났다. 나는 그때 정말 누구에게도 상처받고 싶지 않았다. 아무것도 하지 않고 아무 말도 하지 않으면 적어도 상처받을 일은 없으니 잘 정제된 무가치한 쓰레기처럼 도시의 건축물 중 하나가 되어 비바람을 맞고자 했다. 아니면 총을 들고 무법자가 되어 폭력으로 역겨운 새끼들을 다 청소하고 싶었다. 놈이 든 무기는 돈이니, 돈은 지긋지긋한 나라면 얼마든지 놈들을 혼쭐 내줄 수 있을 것 같았다. 이제 하도 써먹어서 아메리칸 코믹스 이슈에도 안 써먹을 법한 유치한 범죄 소탕을 머릿속에서 그리며 카페에서 실실 쪼갰더니 근처에 앉은 사람들이 날 미친놈이라고 생각했는지 힐끔거리고 있었다. 좆까든가, 씨발. 어쩌라고? 난 다시 상상을 마저 했다. 그 공상과 망상이 아니고서는 버틸 힘이 없었다. 현실에선 거리를 지나가는 머저리 A의 자리도 꿰차지 못한 나란 놈이 공상 속에서는 이놈 저놈, 이년 저년 다 죽이고 다녔다. 그러나 어디까지나 상상만이다. 그 상상 속에서도 나는 차마 어린애들이나, 불쌍한 년놈들은 죽일 엄두를 내지 못했다. 내가 총으로 대가리를 날려버리고 모가지를 따버린 것들은 주로 살면서 나와 한 번씩 부딪히고 나를 괴롭혔던 씹새끼들이었다. 그 무리 중에서도 엄선한 씹새끼는 특히 잔인하게 죽였는데, 누가 봐도 죽여도 괜찮다고 말할 만큼 개자식이었다. 그리고 그날은 한 푼도 벌지 못했다. 진짜 일자리를 알아봐야겠다. 몸이 으스스해져서 웅크리고 누가 나를 잡아다가 감옥에 집어 넣어주기를 기대했다. 거기선 굶어 죽을 걱정은 없겠지, 무기징역을 살았으면 좋겠다. 감옥에서 세상 돌아가는 사정을 모른다고 한들 어떻겠는가, 어차피 나는 밖에 나와서도 세상이 어떻게 바뀌고 있는지도 모르고, 하다못해 내 주변이 어떻게 돌아가는지도 모르고 사는데. 진짜 참다운 병신이 나라고 생각한다. 이건 어디 가서 자랑스럽게 말할 수 있다.

모래알이 눈꺼풀을 굴러다닌다. 눈을 괴롭히는 것도 모자라 내 마음도 같이 괴롭혔다. 씹히고, 또 씹히고, 마구 흠집을 내고 긁었다. 나는 처참한 넝마가 되었다. 날 수습해 줄 사람은 세상 어디에도 없을 것이다. 나라도 이렇게 지저분하고 흉측한 시체는 사양이다. 사양, 거절, 저물어가는 해, 뜨겁게 달아올랐던 지면이 식고 한기가 엄습하면 불행은 해치지 못하는 바람이 간신히 붙들고 있는 희망은 모두 데려가 버린다. 좆같은 눈병과 한바탕 싸우고, 푼돈을 목 축이는 데 다 날리고 해가 다 지고 나서야 플랫으로 돌아왔다. 오늘도 리처드가 없다면 경찰에 신고라도 할 마음을 먹고서. 다행히 복도에서 초록색 신호등이 보였다. 리처드의 집에서 여느 때와 같이 클래식이 흘러나오고 있었는데, 아니, 조금 다르다. 나는 귀를 거기로 열었다. 차이코프스키? 리처드는 러시아 작곡가의 음악을 절대 틀어놓지 않는다. 이건 불길한 징조였다. 나는 혹여나 개새끼가 찾아왔는가, 해서 바로 들어가지 못하고 문에다 귀를 갖다 대고 엿들었다. 다행히 안에서는 리처드의 인기척밖에 느껴지지 않았다. 리처드는 거의 기척이 없으니까 집중하지 않으면 놓친다. 괜히 내가 그를 몸집 작고 연약한 사람으로 착각했던 게 아니다. 발소리도 거의 들리지 않고, 움직임이 조심스럽다. 마른침을 삼키고 나는 문을 두드렸다. 이상한 리처드가 문을 열고 나를 맞아주었다. 얼굴은 엉망이었지만 표정은 차분했고, 불편한 옷을 입고 있었다. 수트를 입고 있었는데, 넥타이까지 매고 반듯하게 서서는 고개를 까딱이며 나를 내려다보았다. 근래는 내내 내리고 있던 앞머리도 반듯하게 넘겨 눈썹뼈가 불거져 있었다. 나는 그의 꾸민 반듯함이 못내 마음에 걸려 쉽게 들어갈 용기가 나지 않았다. 왔니? 리처드가 차분한 어조로 나를 안으로 이끌었다. 그러나 내 눈에 대해서는 묻지 않았다. 나는 괜히 조바심이 나서 일부러 부은 눈을 깜빡이며 그의 눈에 띄려고 애를 썼지만, 그는 저녁 식사를 차리면서 몇 번이나 나와 눈이 마주쳤음에도 불구하고 묻지 않았다. 우리는 같이 저녁을 먹으면서 거의 말을 하지 않았다. 나는 그에게 어딜 다녀왔냐고 차마 입이 떨어지지 않았고, 리처드도 쉬이 내게 대답해 줄 것처럼 보이진 않았다. 그는 나와 시선도 마주치지 않았다. 돌이켜보건대, 나는 정말 겁을 먹고 있었다. 그가 무슨 말을 할지, 그가 어떤 행동을 할지, 내내 눈치를 보느라 먹는 둥 마는 둥 하며 어떻게 해야 도망갈 수 있을지 궁리를 했다. 차이코프스키의 교향곡이 내내 흘러나왔다. 리처드는 나와는 대화를 나누지 않았지만, 그가 의식적으로 피해왔던 러시아 냄새 물씬 나는 늙은이의 옛날 곡과는 기꺼이 대화를 나누었다. 흥얼거리면서, 포크로 접시를 달그락 맞부딪히고, 그러나 내게는 쌀쌀맞게. 함께 있으면서 나는 외로움을 느꼈다. 벌 받는가보다, 나는 새삼 태도를 바꾸고 아낌없이 그에게 냉대를 퍼부었던 나를 떠올렸다. 대충은 이랬겠지. 그 순간엔 세상이 정말 까마득했다. 숨을 쉴 용기도 나지 않았다. 전부 다 내 잘못 같고, 내가 문제고, 하여간 나만 사라진다면 세상은 정말 끝내주게 바뀔 것 같단 생각이 들었다. 나는 예감했다. 

Tchaikovsky : Symphony No.6 In B Minor Op. 74 'Pathetique' - Ⅳ Finale. Adagio Lamentoso, 그 곡이 흘러나올 때였다. 그건 10분 남짓 하는 짧다 하면 짧고, 길다 하면 긴 교향곡인데 그 10분 내로 사람을 코너로 몰아세울 수 있는 곡이다. 우리는 저녁을 다 먹은 상태였고, 리처드는 일말의 미련 없이 아직 음식이 남은 접시를 들고 가 음식물 쓰레기를 버렸고 식기세척기에 말끔하게 빈 접시와 그릇을 모두 집어넣었다. 나는 식탁 의자에 앉아 입술만 짓씹으며 교향곡을 생애 마지막 주제곡 삼아 경청했다. 아무래도 어제 단두대가 내게 목을 밀어 넣을 것을 권했을 때, 그랬어야 했다. 쓴웃음을 지으며 남은 담배를 마저 피웠다. 리처드가 자신이 마실 와인과 내가 마실 맥주를 쟁반에 받쳐 가지고 왔다. 하지만 나는 술을 먹고 싶지 않았다. 분위기를 맞추려고 어쩔 수 없이 캔을 땄는데 모가지가 뚝, 떨어지는 것처럼 보였다. 섬뜩했다.   
“에이단, 네게 할 말이 있어.”  
와인잔에 와인을 따르기보다는 정처 없이 흘려보내며 리처드가 입을 열었다. 나는 억지로 입을 열어 되물었다.   
“무슨 말?”  
나는 리처드가 내게 동반자살을 권하지 않을까, 생각했다. 만약 권한다면 기꺼이 그럴 마음이 있었다. 리처드도, 나도 너무 망가져서 희망이라곤 없었기 때문이다. 리처드의 흉터는 세탁기에 넣고 돌려도 씻기지 않을 흉터였다. 너무 오래되어서 그의 본래 피부처럼 스며들어있었던 것이다. 나는 정말 끝을 겸허하게 받아들일 준비를 했다. 하지만, 하지만. K, 하지만. 리처드는 내게 단 한 번도 죽음을 말하지 않은 사람이다. 병을 식탁 위에 소리 없이 사뿐하게 착지시키고 리처드는 나를 똑바로 보며 온기라고는 조금도 없는 냉랭한 얼굴로 내게 말했다.   
“나를 그만 찾아와.”  
“뭐라고?”  
나는 맥주를 쏟을 뻔했다. 그만큼 놀랐었다. 리처드는 담담하게 말을 이어갔다.   
“우리 관계를 정리했으면 해.”  
“갑자기 무슨 소리야? 너 왜 그래?”  
어느새 나는 떨리는 목소리로 그에게 구차하게 빌붙고 있었다. 리처드가 한숨을 쉬며 담배에 불을 붙였다.   
“이제 흥미를 잃었어.”  
“나한테?”  
“응.”  
망설임 없이 고개를 끄덕이며 낯선 얼굴로 내게 대답했다. 나는 눈물이 핑 돌았다. 사람에게 내쳐지는 건 이제 괴로울 정도로 지겨운데, 하물며 지금 나를 내치고 있는 사람이……. 그를 부둥켜안았던 순간들이 허무하게 무너졌다. 내가 이래서, 백사장을 싫어했다. 모래성은 너무 약하고 허무하다.  
“대체 갑자기 왜 그래, 뭐가 문제야?”  
“네가 문제 있는 게 아니야. 내가 문제 있는 것도 아니고. 단지 재미없어진 것뿐이야. 그러니까 장난은 이쯤에서 끝낼래.”  
“장난이라고? 헛소리 집어치워. 이유가 뭐야, 내가 좆도 없는 놈이라서? 시원찮아서?”  
내가 갈라진 목소리로 물었더니 리처드가 왈칵 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 지독히도 웃었다. 눈물이 고일 정도로 말이다. 한쪽 입매를 비스듬히 들어 올려 나를 비틀었다.   
“아, 에이단. 너 정말 순진하구나. 장난이라고 말했잖아. 내 말을 이해 못 하겠니? 네가 어떤 사람인지, 능력이 있고 없고는 중요하지 않아. 난 다만 네가 흥미로웠고 가지고 놀기 적당했을 뿐이야. 하지만 그것도 이제 질렸어. 그러니 너도 더는 착각하지 말고 정신 차려.”  
그리고 나는 울음을 터뜨렸고, 언성을 높였다. 얼마나 힘을 주었는지 눈에 고름이 터질 정도였다.  
“씨발, 너 미쳤냐? 아니지, 원래 미친년이었지. 가지고 놀았다고? 그럼 지금까지 네가 한 말들은 뭔데? 네가 보여준 행동들은 뭔데? 다 거짓이 라기도 했단 거야?”  
“그래. 이제 더는 재미없어. 어린애는 이래서 곤란하다니까.”  
담뱃재를 털며 리처드는 나를 한심하다는 듯이 보았다. 인정머리 없는 얼굴이었다. 사람이 어떻게 저런 표정을 지을 수 있는지, 진절머리나도록 매몰찼다.   
“미친, 개소리하지 마.”  
담배를 끼운 기다란 손가락으로 와인잔을 거머쥐며 리처드가 아무렇지도 않게 무서운 말을 했다.  
“에이단, 난 무용수였고 배우였지. 수도 없이 무대에 올랐어. 얼마든지 사랑을, 비극을, 희극을 연기할 수 있어.”  
“다 연기였다고?”  
난 정신 나간 놈처럼 되물었다. 다 연기라고? 다? 전부 다? 거짓말하지 마, 말도 안 돼. 끝까지 모든 걸 부정하려고 드는 내게 리처드는 자세를 느슨하게 바꾸어 다리를 꼬고 앉으며 나를 또 한 번 비웃더니 확실히 나를 끝낼 말을 던졌다.   
“에이단, 내가 너에게 한 번이라도 사랑한다고 말한 적 있었니?”  
교향곡이 손아귀에서 빠져나갔고, 리처드 얼굴은 낯설게 창백했다. 남자는 살인자였다.   
“……씨발.”  
나는 입을 틀어막았고 고개를 숙였다. 리처드가 생소한 음성으로 나를 차갑게 식도록 했다.   
“그것만은 진실이었는데. 가엽게도, 몰랐구나. 정말이지 죄책감 느끼게 한다니까. 미안해, 그동안 힘들었지? 네 신세 망치는 일은 그만둘게. 그래도 그간, 네 덕에 재미있었어, 에이단. 어떻게 고맙단 표현을 해야 할지……. 그래, 섭섭하지 않게 챙겨줄게. 돈? 섹스? 원하는 만큼 말해.”  
나는 주먹을 꽉 쥐고 자리에서 일어났다. 그가 나를 사랑하지 않아도 상관없고, 가지고 논 것도 상관없는데 이런 취급을 받는 건, 난 이 쓰레기에게, 그래, 얼굴 반반하고 정신 나간 눈 돌아갈 정도로 예쁜 쓰레기에게 진심이었으므로 참을 수 없었다. 내가 저에게 다가가자 리처드는 담배를 재떨이에 비벼 끄며 무미건조하게 나를 올려다보았다. 물기라곤 싹 마른 생기 없는 얼굴이었다. 난 떨고 있는 주먹을 간신히 폈고, 리처드는 나를 부추겼다. 말해, 뭘 원하니? 둘 다? 나는 그만 참지 못하고 있는 힘껏 리처드의 뺨을 갈겼다. 어찌나 세게 때렸는지 리처드는 휘청거렸다. 고개가 돌아가서는 터진 입술에 피가 맺혀 나를 따끔거리게 했다. 리처드를 후려친 손바닥은 지독히도 뜨거웠다. 미친년이 기어이 병원에 가질 않았는지 상처가 내내 부어 있었던 모양이다. 후끈후끈 거리는 손을 거두고 나는 이를 악물었고, 리처드는 손으로 내게 맞은 제 뺨을 매만지면서 다시 한숨을 쉬었다. 그리 충격을 받은 것 같지도 않다. 예상하고 있었는지 태연하게 손으로 입술에 말라가기 시작하는 피를 훔쳐냈다. 나는 내가 할 수 있는 가장 끔찍한 폭언을 그에게 퍼부었다. 저 씨발년도 나더러 죽으라고 그랬으니까, 나도 절반은 돌려줄 생각이었다.   
“적당히 해라. 네가 그 짓거리 해서 번 돈도, 그 짓 하는 몸도 필요 없으니까.”  
순간 리처드의 눈이 흔들렸다. 나는 병신같이 금세 후회하고 말았다. 다시는 이런 말 하지 않기로 약속했었는데, 그렇게 울면서 약속했었는데. 그러나 리처드는 곧 감정을 숨겼고 제가 지껄인 능숙한 연기를 내게 해 보이며 자리에서 일어나 나를 똑바로 마주 보더니 팔을 들고 나와 똑같이 내 뺨을 후려쳤다.

귀를 찢는 소리가 났다. 하도 얼얼하고 멍해서 고막이라도 터진 줄 알았다. 정신 차리고 보니 나는 입술이 터진 건 둘째 치고 코피까지 흘리고 있었다. 서 있는 게 고작이었다. 너무 아파서 순수하게 눈물이 나올 지경이었다. 나는 날벌레가 되어 불에 뛰어들었고 몸이 지져지는 고통이 따뜻함이라고 착각하여 거기 취해 바르르 떨었다. 얼굴은 존나 쓰레기 같겠지, 징그럽겠지, 불에 타죽는 건 흉하니까. 피를 닦을 엄두도 못 냈다. 진짜 너무 아팠다. 리처드가 처음으로 순수하게 무서워서 이 씨발새끼가 나를 한 대 또 치면 반항도 못 해보고 존나 맞아 죽겠구나, 그런 생각밖에 안 들었다. 한편으로는 이런 인간이 왜 맞고 사는지 이해할 수도 없었고, 하여간, 씨발, 피나 질질 흘리고 눈물이나 뚝뚝 흘리면서 간신히 버텼다. 리처드가 다시 내게로 손을 뻗자 나는 반사적으로 움찔했다. 리처드는 나를 또 때리진 않았다. 내 어깨 위에 손을 올리고 쉬, 나를 봐. 겁먹지 말고, 나를 봐. 내 꼴이 우스운지 흐느끼듯이 웃으면서 나를 불렀다. 나는 떨면서 고개를 들어 그의 얼굴을 보았다. 그러니까 리처드는 제 두 손으로 내 얼굴을 감싸며 다정하게 나를 응시했다. 나는 다시 뜨거운 줄도 모르고 그에게 웃고 말았다. 리처드의 손가락이 내 뺨을 지그시 눌러오며 그의 입술이 내게 다가왔다. 피가 흐르는 내 입술을 살짝 깨물며 리처드는 혀로 내 입술을 핥았다. 그건 더럽게도 야했다. 난 멍청하게도 또 꼴리고 말았다. 내 피로 젖은 리처드의 입술은 새빨갰다. 입술을 떼어내며 리처드는 가볍게 내 뺨을 어루만졌다. 그리고 상냥한 목소리로 끔찍한 말을 했다.   
“언제까지 이럴래? 에이단, 넌 나를 어떻게 생각하고 있었던 거야? 이제 꿈에서 깨어날 시간이야. 언제까지 어린애일 순 없잖아. 이게 현실이야, 에이단. 넌 당장 내일조차 알 수 없는 가난한 아티스트이고, 나는 끝이 확실한 매춘부지. 네겐 비참한 미래나마 있지만 내게는 그조차도 없어. 넌 착한 아이잖아, 에이단. 네가 있어야 할 곳으로 돌아가. 그리고 두 번 다신 이런 데 발 디디지 마. 처음은 네게 관대했지만, 두 번은 아니야.”  
나는 울면서 그를 붙들고 말했다. 머리가 너무 뜨거워서 내가 제대로 말을 하는지도 모르겠다.  
“난……널 사랑했어. 아니, 지금도 사랑해. 그런데 넌……. 씨발, 이게 대체 무슨 소용이지. 알아, 안다고. 내가 어떤 놈인지, 네가 뭘 하는지 아는데, 그런데도 나는, 젠장, 씨발. 네가 왜 이렇게 중요해졌지? 어쩌다가? 내가 병신 같다. 이런 소리 듣고 있는데도 여전히 네가 예뻐. 존나, 씨발. 좆같은데 네가 세상에서 제일 예뻐 보여. 미치겠다, 하하.”  
“계속 구질구질하게 굴 셈이니?”  
리처드가 안색을 차갑게 굳히며 내게 물었다. 장난을 관두겠다더니 감정은 조금도 묻어나지 않는 그런 목소리였다. 나는 퍽 허탈해졌으므로 기운 없이 그에게 되물었다.  
“넌 이런 내가 한심하지?”  
“…….”  
리처드는 대답하지 않았다. 나는 되는대로 지껄였다. 마음껏 구차해 보고자 한다. 이건 싸우는 게 아니니까, 다 끝난 거니까 얼마든지 말할 수 있다.   
“너랑 하고 싶은 게, 해주고 싶은 게 아주 많았어. 이런 감정은 네가 처음이었어. 날 이렇게까지 만든 사람은 네가 처음이야. 넌 연기였다고 했지, 그 잘난 연기에 깜빡 속아서 나는, 그랬어, 그랬다고. 절대 거짓말이 아니야. 내가 한 말은 다 진심이었어.”  
“그래?”  
한쪽 눈썹을 올리며 리처드가 시큰둥하게 반문했다. 나는 그를 놓아주었다.   
“그래. 다 끝났지만. 네 말대로 하자, 가뜩이나 병신인데 매달리면 더 병신이겠지. 관두자, 알았어. 갈게. 너 병원은 가봐, 그거 흉지겠다.”  
겨우 눈물을 손등으로 닦아내고 나는 자리를 떴다.   
“안녕.”  
어느새 팔짱을 끼고 있던 리처드가 먼지를 털어내는 것처럼 산뜻한, 씨발, 좆같이도 산뜻하게 손을 흔들며 내게 인사했다. 현관문을 붙들고 저런 년이 뭐가 아쉽다고, 나는 계속 구질구질하게 굴었다.  
“그간 고마웠어. 야, 리치. 계속 구질구질하게 굴어서 미안한데 남이 뭐라 하든, 네가 뭐라 하든, 넌 나한테는 천사 같아. 아니야, 천사야. 됐다, 진짜 그만하자. 간다.”  
존나 아프네. 뺨이? 마음이? 모르겠다. 나는 끝내주는 년에게 끝내주게 차였다. 나처럼 차인 놈은 없을 것이다. 몸에 힘이 다 빠져나갔다. 나는 바로 집으로 갈 수 없었다. 복도에 쭈르르 미끄러져 주저앉아 한참을 넋 나간 채 추위에 떨었다. 너무 추워서 몸이 쉬지 않고 떨렸다. 머리가 어지러웠다. 코안에서 찌걱찌걱 대는 이상한 소리가 났고 입을 다물 수 없었다. 그러니까 몸이 간지러웠다. 어지러워서 무릎에 얼굴을 처박고 한참을 있었다. 누가 나를 좀 주워갔으면 했다. 그런데 누가? 누가 쓰레기를 무상으로 처리한다고? 씨발, 말도 안 되는 소리. 갈비뼈 안에서 거품 꺼지는 소리를 내며 나는 좀 웃었다. 그리고 마저 울었다.


	110. Chapter 110

누군가와 끝났다고 세상이 끝장나는 건 아닌가 보다. 아무렇지도 않은 평범한 아침이 시작되었다. 정확히 말하자면, 내 아침은 예전처럼 좀 늦게 시작했다. 정오 무렵에야 눈을 떴던 것이다. 차이고 나면 어떻게 해야 할지 나는 아주 잘 알고 있다. 거울을 보면서 등신처럼 질질 짜면서 리처드, 나 물 좀. 이라고 말했다가 이제 리처드와 나는 끝났다는 걸 실감했다. 코드를 뽑아버린 지 오래인 냉장고에는 물 한 병 없었다. 목이 말라서 수도꼭지에 입을 갖다 대다가 석회질이 내 뼈를 두껍게 만들지도 모른다는 생각이 들어 멈췄다. 갈증을 해결하고자 나는 또 집을 뒤져 동전을 찾았다. 동전을 모아 물을 사려고 밖에 나갔다. 돈이 조금 더 남아서 빵도 샀다. 하지만 담배를 살 돈은 없었다. 

집으로 돌아와서 나는 쓰레기들로 다트를 던졌다. 집주인이 알면 분명히 나를 죽이려 들 테지만, 내 알 바 아니다. 빨간색 래커를 흔들어 벽에다가 해골 모양 다트 보드를 그렸다. 그리고 난 쓰레기를 해골의 눈구멍에다 주로 맞췄다. 끝이 뾰족하지 않고 뭉툭한 쓰레기는 대부분 거기까지 날아가지도 못하고 중간에서 뚝 떨어졌으며, 안에 이것저것 뭉쳐 넣어 좀 묵직한 놈만 간신히 눈구멍을 맞추었는데 그마저도 벽에 꽂히진 않았다. 튕겨 나왔다. 하지만 나는 애초에 그걸 바랐기 때문에 오히려 기뻤다. 나는 뾰족한 것에 염증을 느끼고 있었다. 오죽하면 뭉툭한 연필 끝을 깎을 생각도 하지 않고 낙서도 뭉개버리듯이 그렸으니까. 내가 왜 갑자기 선단공포증이 생겼는지 나는 아주 잘 알고 있다. 옆집 사는 미친년은 코끝이 남들보다 두 배는 뾰족하고, 턱도 뾰족하고, 눈초리도 뾰족하게 빠졌고, 입술도 뾰족하다. 귀도 뾰족하다. 그를 떠올리게 하는 건 내게 불쾌한 정도가 아니라 두려움에 가까웠다. 귀찮다고 창문도 열지 않고 래커 칠을 했더니 집안에 코를 찌르는 독한 냄새가 가득했다. 유쾌하게 미소 짓고 있는 해골을 보면서 나는 내가 색맹이었으면 했다. 빨간색을 보는 게 지겨워졌다. 더는 누구 피를 보고 싶지도 않고, 내 피를 보고 싶지도 않았다. 그때, 부어있던 눈이 쥐새끼를 잡아 뜯는 소릴 내면서 찍 하고 터졌다. 나는 소리를 지르면서 급하게 휴지로 눈을 틀어막았다. 벌레를 누르는 것처럼 고름을 마저 터뜨렸다. 눈이 아프니까 나는 또 허탈한 생각을 했다. 리처드가 병원 좀 갔으면 했다. 아프니까 그런 생각이 났다. 이제 나와는 하등 관계없으며 자기 입으로 날 가지고 놀았다는 미친년인데 안 아팠으면 했다. 그게 내 미련이었다. 

반나절도 지나지 않아 돈을 모으고 또 모아 산 물을 다 마셔버렸다. 그래도 나는 하도 울어서 목이 말랐다. 대체 이별이 애틋하고 아름답다고 지껄이는 새끼들 뇌엔 뭐가 들었는지 모르겠다. 최소 이십여 년을 밀봉한 채로 따지 않은 그놈들 통조림에 든 내용물은 아마 방부처리를 제대로 하지 않아 다 썩어있을 게 분명하다. 그렇지 않고서야 저런 말을 하라고 뇌가 명령할 리가 없으니까. 차고, 차이고, 다시 붙고, 또 떨어지고, 그걸 수십 번 반복한 내 부끄러운 경력서만 보아도 어디 한 군데도 아름다운 헤어짐이라고 부가설명을 달아둔 곳은 없었다. 나는 한바탕 인간재해가 쓸고 간 자리를 치우려다가 어디서부터 손을 대야 할지 엄두가 나지 않아서 리처드에게서 받은 것들, 리처드의 사진을 놓고 한참을 고민했다. 그에게 구질구질한 놈이 되고 싶지 않아 사진부터 다 찢어버리려고 했는데, 씨발, 존나 예뻐서 찢을 수가 없었다. 말갛게 웃고 있는 그년 얼굴을 보면서 예쁘겐 더럽게 예쁘네, 병신처럼 쪼개다가 내가 대체 뭘 하고 있는 거지, 존나 밸도 없는 새끼. 자괴감에 찌들어서 몸을 둥글게 말고 약 먹고 죽는 벌레 흉내를 냈다. 진짜 예쁘긴 더럽게 예쁘다. 사진을 보는데 어제 그년이 내게 지껄인 말이 하나도 떠오르지 않았다. 난 바보가 된 기분이었다. 그년이 뭐라고 지껄이는지 하나도 모르겠다. 내가 지금까지 살면서 배운 것들도 다 쓸모없어졌다. 난 사실 리처드 앞에서 있어 보이고 싶으면 얼마든지 그럴 수 있었다. 사람은 원래 전혀 다른 미지의 영역을 거대하게 착각하곤 하는 법이니까, 내 전공 얘기를 터진 둑처럼 줄줄 쏟아내면 미술 쪽으론 아예 관심 없는 사람들은 꼭 과학 이론을 들은 것처럼 입을 떡 벌리고 본다. 그럼 나는 좀 으스댈 수 있다. 리처드는 작가 이름을 제법 알고, 갤러리에 작품을 구경하러 종종 갔던 모양이지만 그건 어디까지나 취미와 취향의 영역이었지 본격적인 것이 아니었으므로 내가 조금만 업계 사정을 털어내면 놀라워했다. 그럼 나는 뭐라도 된 것처럼 신나서 그년에게 떠들었었다. 그냥 내 얘기 저렇게 들어주는 게 좋아서, 리처드는 잘 들어주는 편이었으니까. 인생 상담이나 고민을 용기 내어 말하면 냉정하게도 현실적인 조언만 해줘서 사람 맥 빠지게 하는 구석이 있긴 했지만, 어쨌든 리처드는 정말 사람 말을 귀 기울여 들어주는 사람이었다. 내가 쓸데없이 나이나 먹는 와중에 그나마 터득한 게 있다면 내 앞에 앉은 상대방이 내 얘기를 정말 흥미로워하는지, 대충 시늉하는지 정도는 알 수 있단 것이다. 두 손을 가지런히 모으고 앉아 눈을 크게 뜨고 종종 그래? 응, 추임새를 넣어주며 호응해주는 리처드의 모습은 진짜였다. 난 뿌듯했다. 그렇게 내가 가지고 있는 밑천이 바닥나는 줄도 모르고 계속 보여주다가, 긴 대화에 살짝 지루해진 리처드가 먹고 있던 과자를 내려놓으며 이건 너무 짜다, 무심코 한마디 하면 그때부터 난 바보가 되어버린다. 개념미술? 데미안 허스트? 돈 없는 애들이 유화를 어떻게 그리냐고? 캔버스를 뒤집어서, 그래서 울퉁불퉁한 뒷면에다. 아니면 젯소를 덧씌워서 꾸역꾸역. 아크릴 물감은 골덴 것이 좋아, 리퀴텍스도 좋지. 색연필은 뭐가 좋냐고? 이건 취향에 따라 갈리는데, 난 플라즈마가 더 좋아. 색깔이 쨍한 게 좋거든. 하지만 넌 파버카스텔이 낫겠다. 넌 쨍하기보다는 은은하니까. 하지만 그건 리처드가 과자가 짜다 그러면 아무 소용이 없다. 난 안절부절못하며 어떻게 해야 저 과자가 좀 덜 짤까, 그딴 고민을 하기 시작한다. 소금을 털어낼까? 물에 헹굴까? 존나 멍청한 방법을 부끄러운 줄도 모르고 말한다. 다 필요 없다. 과자가 너무 짜, 인상을 살짝 찡그리며 손에 묻은 부스러기를 털어내는 리처드 밖에 생각이 안 난다. 내가 그 정도로 병신이 되었으니 그 좆같은 년에게 제대로 반하긴 반한 모양이다. 예전에 나라면, 적어도 지금까지 내가 연애했던 모습을 곱씹어본다면 짜면 먹지 마, 퉁명스럽게 말하고 치웠을 텐데. 

짜게 먹지 마, 멍청아. 달아 빠진 것도 너무 먹지 마, 밥 안 먹잖아. 과자 말고 밥을 먹어. 넌 왜 나는 일일이 챙겨주면서 정작 너 밥 먹는 건 까먹고 지나가냐? 병신 아냐? 병신 맞네, 병신. 벽에다가 혼자 중얼거리며 그 지랄을 하고 있으니까 내 오랜 전우가 퍽 가여워했다. 밖에 좀 나가, 한숨을 쉬면서 충고해주는 놈에게 나는 몸을 웅크리면서 고개를 마구 저었다. 부끄러워서 못 나가겠어. 뭐가 부끄러운데? 다. 그리고 또 울었다. 돈도 벌어야 하고, 사람 구경도 하고 싶지만 그럴 수 없었다. 무얼 봐도, 전혀 관계없는 것, 이건 내가 말해도 존나 병신 같은데 사실 아까 물을 사러 나갔다 오는 길에 어떤 여자가 실크 소재의 깔끔한 셔츠를 바지 안에 집어넣고 일자로 걸으며 구두가 또각또각 땅을 때리는 소릴 내면서 나를 스쳐 지나갔었다. 그 여자는 키가 좀 작고, 통통한 편이었는데 인상도 부드럽고 단정한 여자였다. 근데 나는 구둣발 소리와 바지 안에 집어넣은 셔츠, 그걸 보면서 리처드가 생각났다. 그러나 그 여자는 어딜 봐도 리처드와 닮은 구석은 한 군데도 없는 여자였다. 심지어 피부도 건강하게 가무잡잡했고, 머리카락도 밝은 금발이었다. 물을 사면서도 나는 리처드가 주로 고르는 브랜드가 생각나서 그걸 의식적으로 피했다. 내가 옆으로 슬금슬금 걸으니까 직원이 뭐 찾으시는 거 있냐고, 내게 친절하게 직업정신을 발휘했다. 난 그 친절함에서 또 리처드가 생각났다. 아무것도 없어요. 댁이랑 나 사이에 아무것도 없듯이. 우울한 말을 그 남자에게 내뱉고는 나는 제일 싼 걸 골라서 쓸쓸히 계산대에 손을 뻗었다가, 아, 젠장, 지갑. 리처드와 만나면서부터는 계산을 거의 리처드가 치러서 또 애를 먹어야만 했다. 난 계산을 정말 못한다. 병신처럼 손을 벌벌 떨면서 동전을 매번 흘린다. 내가 그러고 있으니까 캐셔가 나를 측은하게 보고 있더라. 하지만 난 측은한 놈이 아니다. 측은한 년은 따로 있다. 

초저녁이 되자 배가 고파 도무지 견딜 수 없었다. 그래서 나는 객기를 부렸다. 술 취한 척하고 근처 차이니즈 레스토랑에 들어가서 루시에게 밉보일 말을 골라서 했다.   
“단골에게 우정을 보여주세요.”  
“우정이요?”  
뜬금없는 내 말에 여자가 피식 웃었다. 나는 여자의 손을 잡고 작업을 걸었다.   
“동양인은 정이 많다면서요. 정을 중요시한대잖아요. 당신은 동양인이잖아요. 외상 안 됩니까?”  
“그거 되게 인종차별적인 발언으로 들리는걸요?”  
산을 세워 깎은 눈썹을 찌푸리며 여자가 내게 인상을 썼다. 나는 풀이 죽어 어깨를 축 떨어뜨리고 말했다.   
“저기요, 라우. 전 여기서 당신보다 못한 아이리쉬에요.”  
“오, 세상에. 그렇다고 제가 당신을 동정할 것 같아요? 그리고 저, 조부님 대부터 영국에서 살아서 중국과는 전혀 관계없어요. 중국어는 인사말밖에 모른다고요. 니 하오?”  
여자가 웃음을 터뜨리며 가볍게 내 어깨를 쳤다.   
“이런, 씨발.”  
“하지만 용케도 제 월급날이 월초란 걸 알고 계셨나 봐요. 촉이 좋은 건가? 마침 사장도 잠깐 자리를 비웠겠다, 우정을 표하죠.”  
주방 쪽을 힐끔 보더니 여자가 마약 거래를 하는 것처럼 조심스럽고 은밀하게 내 얼굴에 입을 갖다 대고 속삭였다. 나는 괜히 긴장해서 똑같이 목소리를 줄이고 속닥거렸다.   
“다음에 제가 꼭 삽니다.”  
“말이라고, 당연히 돌려받을 거예요.”  
잠시 후, 여자가 내가 늘 먹던 걸 포장해서 내 손에 직접 들러주며 나를 다독였다.   
“죽을상 하곤 그만 찾아와요. 저번처럼 애인이랑 와요.”  
“애인이요? 뭔 애인?”  
비닐봉지를 열어 안을 확인하며 내가 되묻자 루시가 장난기 가득한 얼굴로 내 어깨를 제 어깨로 슬쩍 밀면서 말했다.  
“얼마 전에 같이 왔던 남자분요.”  
“애인이 아니라 친척 형이에요.”  
“제가 속을 것 같아요?”  
“지금 그것 때문에 죽을상인데요. 뭐, 솔직하게 말하죠. 차였어요.”  
그러니까 루시의 얼굴에서 웃음이 싹 가셨다. 여자는 진심으로 나를 안쓰럽게 보며 물었다.  
“유감이네요. 술이라도 사줘요?”  
“됐어요, 여기서 술이라도 들어가면 진짜 난리 날 것 같아.”  
어쩐지 여자에게 인사로 키스를 해줘야 할 것 같았다. 그래서 어설프게 여자의 뺨과 내 뺨을 맞대고 금방 떨어졌다. 이 여자는 내가 게이라고 확신하고 있는지 키스를 정말 우정으로만 받아들였다. 그건 근데, 아무래도 좋았다. 난 사람 살닿는 게 절실했다. 가까이 닿자 루시에게선 좋은 냄새가 났다. 향수를 따로 뿌리는 여자는 아닌지 깔끔하게 잘 다려진 셔츠에서 섬유유연제 냄새와 여자가 쓰는 코코넛 향 바디클렌저 냄새가 났다. 나는 코끝이 찡했고, 눈도 찡해졌다. 머리로 문에 걸린 빨간색 촘촘한 발을 들이밀다가 멈추고 뒤돌아서서 그녀에게 말했다.  
“루시, 당신 금발도 잘 어울릴 것 같은데요.”  
“고마워요, 하지만 전 검은 머리가 마음에 들어요.”  
그녀는 허리까지 오는 검은 생머리를 가지고 있었다. 멀리서도 눈에 들어올 만큼 윤기가 흘렀고 뒷모습이 특히 매력적이었다. 난 침울하게 혼잣말을 했다.  
“그 검은 머리가 싫단 거야…….”  
귀가 밝은 여자가 내 말을 주워듣고 쓰게 웃으면서 나더러 어서 나가라고 손짓했다.   
“차였다고 아주 소문을 다 내고 다니시네, 곧 사장 와요. 얼른 가요.”  
“고마워요. 안 잊을게요.”  
루시는 웃음이 헤픈 여자였다. 난 그것도 마음에 안 들었다. 지금 내 마음에 드는 게 있기는 할까. 

그렇게 배가 고팠는데 막상 음식을 앞에 두고 있으니 식욕이 뚝 떨어졌다. 배고픈 게 꿈만 같다. 모든 게 다 악몽 같다. 억지로 눈을 생선처럼 흐리멍덩하게 뜨고 사료를 주워 먹는 것처럼 게걸스럽게 먹어치웠다. 다 먹고 나니 속이 거북해졌고, 나는 차라리 내가 애라도 밸 걸 그랬나, 아니면 그년을 임신시켜서 빼도 박도 못하게 만들 걸 그랬나, 치졸한 가정을 다트 보드 밑에 수북하게 쌓인 쓰레기들과 같이 쌓아올렸다. 내가 어디 크게 다치면, 불치병이라도 걸리면 그 나쁜년이 나를 불쌍히 여겨 좆같은 연기를 계속해주지 않을까, 한심한 생각으로 꼭대기를 장식했다. 쓰레기 탑은 허술하고 허약했다. 바람만 불어도 허물어질 것처럼. 그게 내 전부였다.

K, 나는 그 쓰레기들을 치워줄 기계 장치의 신을 내 의식 속에서 멋대로 소환했다. 내 힘으로는 도저히 해결할 수 없는 엉망으로 뒤틀리고 꼬여버린 우울한 파국을 유치한 해피 엔딩으로 해결해 줄 신이 필요했거든. 데우스 엑스 마키나, 꼭대기에서 내려온 신이 행복을 찾아라. 그 말만 해준다면 전부 가능할 텐데. 그 사람과 나는 신의 개입이 없고서는 결말이 불가능했지. 그러나 신은 없어. 쓰레기만 있다. 

쓰레기는 바퀴벌레가 당장에라도 기어 나올 것처럼 음침하고 지저분했다. 그래서 일단 쓰레기들을 모두 봉투에 밀어 넣고 눌러 담았다. 리처드 그 미친년은 나를 이렇게 진작 버렸어야 했다. 저도, 나도, 힘든 꼴 안 보게 말이다. 팽팽하게 부풀어 오른 봉투를 보면서 나는 그와는 달리 홀쭉하게 거품이 꺼진 나 자신을 스스로 비웃었다. 한 게 뭐가 있다고 피곤해서 침대에 누워 자려다가 잠은 도통 오질 않고 눈을 감고 있으니 자꾸 생각만 현실처럼 떠올라서 강제적인 4D 체험을 끝내고자 카렌에게 전화를 걸었다. 실은 전시가 날아가고 나서 카렌에게서 메시지가 왔었다. 카렌은 좋은 여자다. 나를 걱정하는 메시지였으나, 나는 그때 카렌에게 무어라 말을 해줄 정신이 아니었다. 나는 카렌에게 매번 이따위다. 참 볼품없다.   
“나 불행 자랑 좀 하려고.”  
\- 댄, 전시는 정말 안 됐어요.  
카렌도 나를 안쓰러워했다.   
“아니야, 씨발. 전시는 좆도 아니야. 그건 아무래도 좋아. 탄네, 나 차였다.  
\- 네?  
카렌은 적잖이 놀랐는지 모바일에 대고 소리를 질렀다. 하마터면 고막이 나갈 뻔했다. 나는 퍽 불쌍한 척했다.   
“차였어.”  
\- 갑자기? 요즘 잘 지낸다고 하지 않았어요?  
“몰라, 씨발. 차였다고.”  
\- 궁상맞아라, 나와요. 술 사줄게요.  
한숨 섞인 목소리로 카렌이 나를 동정했다.  
“각오해, 존나 병신처럼 굴 테니까.  
\- 얼마든지.  
그리고 나는 밖으로 나왔다. 카렌은 중간 지점쯤에서 보아도 괜찮다고 했지만, 나는 꾸역꾸역 내게 불행을 제대로 가르쳐 준 칼리지로 가겠다고 고집을 부렸다. 그랬더니 카렌은 날 포기했다. 난 씹새끼들이 아무리 나를 땅에다 내동댕이쳐도 나는 멀쩡하다고 과시하고 싶었고, 아무래도 늦은 시간까지 술을 마시다 카렌이 돌아갈 길이 걱정되어서 그런 것도 있다. 난 뼈째로 다 씹혀서 쓰레기가 되었지만, 뉴크로스는 나보다 더한 쓰레기가 천지에 깔린 위험한 동네다. 여자가 밤길을 돌아다니다 큰일 나면 안 되니까. 세상엔 착한 여자를 가만두지 않는 개새끼들이 많은 법이다. 

기어이 칼리지 근처까지 왔다. 지하철을 탈 때만 해도 나는 의욕이 아주 넘쳐났다. 보란 듯이 돌아다녀 주겠다고 단단히 마음을 먹었는데 막상 지하철역에서 내리니까 나를 아는 년놈들과 마주칠까 봐 겁이 났다. 특히나 교수는, W 교수 그 새끼여도 상관없고 프로스트 교수여도 상관없다. 마음 착한 할머니 교수라도 상관없다. 그들의 뻔한 위로와 비웃음을 지금 마주한다면 나는 그들과 동반자살을 할지도 모르겠다. 카렌과 나의 포지션은 좀 바뀌어 있었다. 카렌은 역에 미리 나와서 나를 기다리고 있었다. 이럴 필요 없는데, 내가 머쓱해서 머리를 긁적이자 카렌은 내 팔짱을 끼면서 웃었다. 걱정돼서요, 걱정. 내 생각보단 무사히 잘 왔네. 나는 어쩐지 쑥스러워서 고개를 푹 숙이고 따라 웃었다. 카렌과 나는 팔짱을 끼고 펍을 찾아 돌아다녔는데, 우리는 특별할 것 없는 여느 연인처럼 보였다. 사람들은 우리를 당연시하며 지나갔고 나는 뭔가 억울함이 치밀었다. 이렇게 쉬운 건데, 왜 리처드와는 그렇게 힘들었지? 

적당한 펍을 찾았다. 적당히 조용하고, 적당히 시끄럽고, 적당히 사람 있고, 가격도, 맛도, 적당해서 지루한 그런 곳이다. 우리는 테이블 자리를 차지하고 앉아 맥주를 시켰다. 저녁은 먹었어요? 먹을 것도? 묻는 카렌에게 먹고 왔다고 사실대로 털어놓았다. 밥을 사주고 싶으면 담배를 줘. 내가 눈치를 보며 그렇게 말하니까 카렌은 내가 그럴 줄 알았다는 듯이 주머니에서 담배를 꺼내 내게 내밀었다. 이거 맞죠? 피우는 거? 카렌은 담배를 피우는 여자가 아니다. 나는 그 순간 너무 부끄러워서 테이블에 머리를 박고 미친놈인 척하고 싶었다. 대신 머리를 쥐어뜯으며 한바탕 자해를 벌이는 내게 카렌이 혀를 내두르면서 말했다.  
“에이지도 차이면 별수 없구나?”  
“무슨 뜻이야, 기분 나쁘게.”  
그러나 살짝 웃음을 머금고 있었으므로 그리 싫지만은 않았다. 카렌이 나를 좀 더 병신이라고 욕해주었으면 한다. 카렌이 고개를 절레절레 저으며 내 이마를 손으로 꾹 눌렀다.   
“이래서 커플들은.”  
“아, 너 진짜!”  
“이래놓고 며칠 만에 다시 만나서 사람 어이없게 하지. 위로해줄 필요가 없어.”  
“그만해라, 아주 저주를 해.”  
술이 들어가자 나는 진짜 등신이 되었다. 이래서 루시의 동정을 거절했다. 그 여자는 좋은 여자긴 하지만, 카렌처럼 못 볼꼴을 죄다 보여준 사이는 아니니까. 돌이켜보면 나는 카렌에게 정말 저자세로 굽실거리며 살아야 한다. 창피한 줄도 모르고 저지른 짓이 너무 많다. 카렌은 내 처참한 이별 소식엔 아낌없이 위로를 해주었으나, 전시에 대해선 말을 아꼈다. 그건 그랬다. 리처드와 나는 사람과 사람이 만나는 관계고, 관계는 언제든 깨질 수 있고, 다른 관계가 찾아올 수도 있고, 관계가 아무리 힘들다고 죽음을 각오하는 사람은 그리 많지 않았지만 일은 달랐다. 그건 생계였고, 목숨이었다. 절박한 순간에서 카렌은 은근히 현실적인 면이 돋보였다. 여자는 그런 순간에 특히 강한 것 같다. 뭐, 내가 여자였으면 조금 나았을까? 모르지 씨발, 내가 진짜 여자였으면 그 망할년이 내 뺨을 때리진 않았겠지. 여자는 절대 안 때린다고 말하던 년이니까. 코가 콱 막혔다. 어제 맞은 뺨이 또 아파졌다. 진짜 아프긴 더럽게 아프다. 술이 입술에 달라붙으니까 따끔거렸다. 그것 때문에 갑자기 화가 치밀어 나는 카렌에게 리처드 욕을 마구 했지만, 리처드가 사람 죽이는 말을 한 것에 대해선 차마 입이 떨어지지 않았다. 나는 그때까지도 리처드의 말을 믿고 싶지 않았던 것이다. 술잔에 코를 박고 나쁜년, 내가 저한테 해준 게 얼만데……. 아니다, 해준 게 하나도 없네. 기어이 눈물을 떨어뜨리니까 카렌이 말없이 내 어깨를 다독였다. 정말 해준 게 하나도 없다. 나는 언제나 다 끝나고 나서야 찾아오는 후회가 미치도록 싫었다. 더 잘할 수 있었을 텐데, 아쉬운 가정만 후회와 한몸이 되어 나를 죽여 놓는다. 그러고 있는데 모르는 번호로 전화가 왔다. 모르는 번호는 나를 이미 충분히 넌더리나게 했으므로 받지 않으려고 했으나 번호는 끈질겼다. 한 번 무시하면 충분하겠지, 두 번이면 지치겠지, 세 번이면 포기하겠지, 그런데 네 번이나 연달아 테이블 위를 마구 흔들면서 나를 재촉했다. 보다 못한 카렌이 전화 좀 받으라고 나를 닦달해서 하는 수 없이 전화를 받았다. 만약, 그 개새끼라면 당장 전화를 끊을 각오를 하고서.  
\- 에이단 터너 씨?  
끈질긴 집착의 주인공은 처음 듣는 목소리의 여자였다.  
“예?”  
나는 얼떨결에 갈라진 목소리로 대답했다.  
\- 사치 갤러리 큐레이터 캐서린 베닝이라고 합니다. 늦은 시간에 실례란 걸 알지만, 실례를 무릅쓰고 연락하게 되었습니다. 부득이하게 급한 사정이라서요. 잠깐 통화 가능하신가요?  
끈질긴 만큼 깐깐한 여자인가 보다. 여자는 속기사였다. 쉬지 않고 타자를 두드렸다. 오타 하나 없이 깔끔하게 말이다. 나는 멍청하게 예, 예, 알겠습니다. 예? 그 말만을 반복하며 여자가 일방적으로 통보하는 내용을 모두 들었다. 내 표정이 심상치 않았는지 카렌은 입을 다물고 의아한 얼굴로 나를 보며 차분하게 통화가 끝나기를 기다려 주었다. 그 여자 말이 너무 빠르고, 너무 정중해서 사실 나는 제대로 알아들을 수 없었다. 프로젝트의 변경, 촉박, 그리고 또 처음 듣는 이름이 나왔다. 이번 프로젝트의 관계자, 중요한 스폰서, 뭐 그런 거창한 수식어가 붙었는데 중요하긴 더럽게 중요한 인물인지 여자는 통화상에서도 그의 이름을 언급하며 깍듯했다. 제레미 아이언스 씨께서 터너 씨를 개인적으로 만나 뵙길 희망하십니다. 여자가 말을 마쳤다.


	111. Chapter 111

그 전화를 받고 내가 카렌과 어떻게 술자리를 끝냈으며 어떻게 집으로 돌아왔고 또 어떻게 오늘 아침 멀쩡한 정신으로 나와 소호까지 왔으며 카페 보헴의 테라스에 일렬로 나란히 앉아 이 남자를 만나고 있는지는 제대로 설명할 수 없다. 나는 모든 게 너무 갑작스러웠고 얼떨결이었기 때문에 거기까지에 이르는 기억이 단숨에 휘발되어 버렸다. 여하튼 정신을 차리고 보니 한낮이었고, 비가 내리고 있었다. 그와 나는 테라스에 나와서 지나가는 사람들을 구경하고 있었다. 남자는 매번 나를 기죽여놓는 아르마니를 걸치고 나와 나를 없어 보이게 했지만, 그가 선택한 장소는 나쁘지 않았다. 초록색 두꺼운 어닝에 빗물이 고여 바닥으로 떨어지는 것을 보며 나는 남자가 나를 보고자 하는 개인적인 일을 나름대로 짐작해보았으나 뾰족하게 나를 찌르기만 할 뿐 도무지 알 수 없었다. 의문이 내 뇌세포에 착상을 이루었으나 기형적으로 변질해 버렸다. 그런 건 오래가지 못한다. 혼자 좀 살아보겠다고 분열하다 죽은 세포가 되고 만다. 확실한 건 나는 고국으로 무사히 송환되길 바라는 포로의 심정으로 그의 옆에 앉아있었고, 남자는 나와 짧은 인사를 마친 뒤로 한마디도 하지 않고 가만히 앉아 지나가는 사람들만 보고 있다는 것뿐이다. 나는 그에 대해 도무지 모르겠다. 그가 인사를 끝맺은 말은 이랬다. 사람 구경을 좋아하십니까? 나는 비굴한 조건반사로 고개를 끄덕였고 그는 무겁게 가라앉은 미소를 지으며 나를 여기로 데려왔다. 세상의 흑백사진과 회색톤은 모두 그 남자를 위해 존재하는 것 같았다. 오십 대 중반쯤 되었을까, 키가 몹시 컸고, 물 빠진 고목처럼 마르고 단단한 체격에 나이를 고스란히 드러낸 얼굴을 가진 남자는 종잡을 수 없는 유형의 사람이었다. 확실히 그의 외모는 사람을 매료시키는 구석이 있었지만, 나는 그의 매력의 방향성이 모호했기에 거부감이 들었다. 차가운 사람인지 따스한 사람인지도 모르겠다. 온도는 아무래도 그와는 무관해 보였다. 어떻게 보면 모든 걸 초월한 성직자 같기도 했고, 찌들대로 찌든 속물 같기도 했다. 날카로운 양면성을 지닌 남자였다. 그러나 나는 그의 눈동자가 갈색인 것도 보아 알고, 어두운 갈색 머리카락이 세기 시작하여 드문드문 백발이 섞인 것도 보았고, 그의 목소리가 흉통부터 깊게 긁어 공기처럼 무겁게 깔리는 어두운 소리라는 것도 들어 알았지만, 이상하게도 그를 떠올려보면 전부 잿빛이었다. 마치 안개와 연기에 휩싸인 사람 같았다. 가까이 있는 것만으로도 숨이 막혀서 나는 손장난만 치며 그가 입을 열길 기다려야만 했다. 나는 이제 주눅이 들어 있는 것엔 달관했으므로 그가 나를 죽이든지 살리든지 아무래도 좋았다. 

“재키 베릿지가 작년에 해링턴 밀 스튜디오를 설립하였죠.”  
그가 내게 꺼낸 첫마디였다. 뜬금없는 말에 나는 마땅히 대답할 말이 떠오르지 않아 잠자코 그의 말을 들었다.  
“벌써 꽤 좋은 평가를 받고 있더군요. 재작년엔 마크 퀸이 Self의 다른 버전을 National Portrait Gallery에 선보였고요. 가만 보자, 다시 작년 얘길 하는 게 좋을 것 같습니다. 데미안 허스트가 피카소의 단일작가 경매 기록을 갈아치웠더군요. 갈아치웠다. 갈아치웠다, 그래. 갈아치웠다…….”  
자신이 뱉은 단어가 낯선지 남자가 혼자 웃었다.   
“For the Love of God, 맞습니까? 유골을 오브제로 사용했다는 작품 말입니다.”  
그건 실제 영국에 살았던 죽은 남자의 해골을 가져다가 금과 백금, 8,601개의 다이아몬드를 박아 넣은 작품이다. 5천만 파운드에 팔렸다. 경매 소식이 난 기사를 보고 상상이 안 가서 손만 떨었었다. 데미안 허스트 씹새끼는 스케일이 남다르다. 그런데 정작 본인은 항상 폭풍 속의 바다를 그리기 위해서 돛대에 몸을 묶었던 터너의 생각을 좋아한다고 말했다. 무슨 생각 날 때마다 유리 상자에 다 집어넣는 자신을 그만둬야겠단 생각이 들면서 말이다.   
“예, 맞습니다.”  
내가 대답하자 아이언스가 그렇습니까, 혼잣말처럼 되뇌며 고개를 끄덕였다.   
“부끄럽게도 미술 시장은 흥미만을 느꼈던지라. 혹은 점잖지 못하게도 재산을 세탁하는 수단으로서 보았죠. 대개 그렇지 않습니까? 저는 우습고 한심한 작자들이라 생각합니다만.”   
그리고 아이언스가 갑자기 큰소리로 웃음을 터뜨려서 나는 깜짝 놀랐다. 숨을 몰아쉬며 자신을 겁먹은 눈으로 보고 있는 나를 보더니 남자가 금세 웃음을 거두고 차분한 얼굴로 나를 지그시 보았다.   
“뭐, 뭡니까.”  
나는 말까지 더듬었다. 분명 그는 꽤 친절한 태도였고, 나를 죽여 놓는 짓 따윈 하지 않았으며 내 수준에 맞추어 말해주고 있었으나 나는 그의 친절과 배려가 오히려 거북했다. 패배자의 강의를 하고자 한다. 강단에 자리만 준다면 마이크 없이 수백 명을 수용할 수 있는 대규모 강의실에서 큰 목소리로 말할 수 있는 주제이다. 패배자는 호의를 의심부터 한다. 그럴 수밖에 없는 것이 패배자의 패배는 전부 호의로부터 비롯된 것이기 때문이다. 타인의 호의를 여과 없이 받아들여 대가리가 박살이 나고서야 자신이 죄다 털리고 거지가 되었다는 걸 안다. 그리고 패배의식에 사로잡혀 처음엔 복수하겠다고 이를 갈고, 되돌려주겠다고 의욕이 넘쳐나서 재기의 기회를 노리는데 여기서도 누군가가 호의를 주며 개입한다. 근데 이 새끼들도 배신한다. 대부분 패배자가 사기당한 순진한 놈이란 뜻이다. 목적 없는 호의는 없다는 걸 모르고 인간의 무한하였을 가능성을 종교로 믿고 광신도가 되어 밤마다 집회를 벌인 결과가 패배다. 실패를 맛본 패배자는 재기불능 상태에 빠지게 되면 승리자의 포로가 되어 감옥에 갇히거나 줄을 찾는다. 줄을 찾고 난 다음에는 줄을 걸만한 곳을 찾고, 그다음엔……이건 말하고 싶지 않다.   
“좁은 바닥, 고인 물을 마시며 몸으로 익힌 구태의연한 사고방식, 그러나 입고 있는 옷과 차는 해마다 새것으로 바뀌지요. 아날로그를 그리워한다지만 이미 너무 지난 게 아닌가 싶습니다. 그러니까 사람은 낡은 것에 못내 염증을 느끼죠. 그리고 저는 어디까지나 염증으로 곪은 지난 세대입니다만, 요즘 세대를 구경하는 걸 아주 좋아합니다. 당신도 보다시피, 키취 문화로 치부하기엔 흥미롭죠. 가장 흥미롭고 색다르게 다가오는 사실은 언젠가는 저 친구들도 저처럼 되겠군요.”  
이해할 수 없는 말을 하며 그가 단단하고 강한 선을 가진 코끝으로 마침 거리를 지나가는 애새끼들을 견주었다. 코에 피어싱을 하고 여드름 덮인 얼굴에다 파운데이션을 하도 처발라서 회색으로 얼룩덜룩 지저분했다. 내가 아는 가장 미친년이 저 년놈들 꼴을 본다면 얼굴이 새파랗게 질려서 그 자리에서 기절하려 들 텐데. 그 까다로운 년은 어쩌다 얼굴에 티끌 같은 트러블이라도 올라오면 세상의 종말이 다가오기라도 한 것처럼 유난을 떨었다. 내일 지구의 종말이 올지라도 나는 한그루의 사과나무를 심겠다, 그 말처럼 그년은 자기 얼굴에다 트러블을 진정시키겠다고 이상한 짓을 하면서 가슴 위에 두 손을 나란히 포개어 소파에 누워 있곤 했었다. 그건 정말 볼만했는데…….  
“제가 너무 여유를 부렸습니까?”  
사고가 또 리처드로 집중되어서 나도 모르게 웃었는지 아이언스가 낮은 음성으로 나를 깨웠다. 나는 그의 눈밖에 조금이라도 나고 싶지 않아 정색했다. 부정했다.  
“아니요. 하나도 안 바쁩니다. 일이 하나도 없습니다.”  
존나 병신 같다. 말을 뱉자마자 후회가 들었다. 씨발, 텄구나. 이라도 왕창 뽑아 버리고 싶었다. 그러나 아이언스는 그리 대수롭지 않게 여기는 눈치였다.   
“바쁜 젊은 친구에게, 여유를, 그런데 이건 정말 늙은이다운 발상이군. 여유를 부리면 꼭 젊어진 것 같단 말이지. 돌이켜보면 나도 젊어서는 여유를 모르고 살았는데, 이상하게도 여유가 나면 오히려 초조했고. 이런, 또 한심하게 굴고 있잖아. 여전히 부끄러운 줄을 모른다니까.”  
그는 혼잣말을 하며 주머니에서 무언가를 뒤적거렸다. 이쯤 되자 나는 그가 실은 머리가 돈 인간일지도 모른다는 생각이 들었고 갑자기 그가 마음에 들기 시작했다.   
“대단한 용건은 아닙니다. 실은 터너 씨가 이렇게까지 제게 격식을 차릴 필요도 없습니다. 고리타분한 짓은 그만둡시다. 베닝 씨가 개인적이라고 말하지 않았던가요? 그 사람은 지나치게 엄격해서 문제죠. 어쨌거나 적어도 이번 전시는 확실히 마음 놓으셔도 괜찮습니다.”  
“사실은 아직도 모르겠습니다. 어떻게 돌아가는 지를요……. 제가 지금 살아는 있습니까?”  
내가 자신 없이 말하자 남자는 대단한 웃음을 지었다. 사람을 송두리째 흔드는 그런 웃음이었다. 자신감과 소탈함이 그렇게 꽉 차 있는 웃음은 처음이었다. 나는 분명 설렜다. 그것도 무척.   
“예, 대단히 훌륭하게 살아있군요.”  
“그건 다행이네요.”  
“다만 기운은 더 차리는 게 좋을 겁니다. 전시 일정이 촉박한지라 쉴 틈이 없을 테니까요.”  
“그거 진짜 제가 해도 되는 거 맞습니까? 기껏 디스플레이 다 했더니 방 빼라고 누가 내쫓는 건 아니고요?”  
“그럴 리가요. 베닝 씨가 제대로 전달한 게 맞습니까? 프로젝트가 변경되었다고 분명 말했을 텐데요.”   
“말이 너무 빨라서 잘 못 알아들었거든요. 그리고 그게 그렇게 쉽게 변경되는 것도 아니고.”  
“터너 씨도 못지않은데…….”  
빨리 말하느라 혀가 제멋대로 꼬여 다 뭉개지는 내 발음을 돌려 지적하며 아이언스가 적당히 말을 뺐다. 그러면서 눈을 내리깔았는데 나도 모르게 그의 속눈썹이 얼마나 촘촘하게 붙어있는지를 세어보고 있었다. 겸연쩍어져서 나는 머리를 긁적이며 대꾸했다.   
“버릇이라서요. 죄송합니다.”  
“아니요, 괜찮습니다.”  
“근데 진짜 왜 갑자기 그렇게 된 거죠?”  
어느새 나는 남자의 분위기에 녹아들어 그를 편하게 여기고 있었다. 그건 남자의 의도였고, 남자는 대화가 의도대로 풀려나가자 더 여유로워 보였다.   
“그거야 일종의 수지타산이라고 볼 수 있겠죠. 찰스 사치는 아직 건재하잖습니까.”  
“그 멀쩡한 인간이 제 뭘 보고요?”  
그가 한숨을 쉬며 나를 조금 동정했다.  
“그간 여러모로 고생이 많으셨군요.”  
“별로요. 진짜 제 뭘 보고요?”  
“전시를 보고요.”  
그가 짓궂게 내 말투를 흉내 내며 말하자 나는 그만 웃음이 터져 나왔다. 그리고 그와 나는 심각한 얘기는 잠깐 접어 두고 지나가는 사람 구경을 더 했다. 

시간이 꽤 흘렀다. 그는 진짜 막대한 사람이었다. 쉬지 않고 지껄이느라 입이 하도 아파서 잠깐 입을 닫았다. 난 남자의 나이도 잊고 그에게 내 얘기를 마구 하고 있었다. 그 짧은 순간에도 지나가는 여자가 나와 나란히 앉은 남자에게 은근하게 추파를 던지고 있었다. 아까부터 쭉 그랬다. 내가 쉬지 않고 말했듯이 여자들은 쉬지 않았다. 아이언스는 그런 여자들에게 가볍게 시선을 마주하고 웃으며 손을 흔들어줌으로써 여자에게 적어도 한 달은 갈만한 만족감을 주고 깔끔하게 보냈다. 화제가 여자로 바뀌었다. 그는 여자는 죽는 순간까지도 절대 이해할 수 없는 존재라는 내 말에 동의했다. 그리고 잠깐 남자의 눈이 나쁘게 변했다. 시종 차분하고 밝은 분위기를 이끌어가던 눈이 어둡게 꿈틀거렸다. 아무리 똑똑한 여자라도 그런 눈앞에 서면 멍청해질 것이다. 그랬다, 발이 떨어지지 않는 그런 눈이었다. 다시 화제가 바뀌었다. 내 병신 같은 칼리지 시절 얘기를 흥미롭게 들어주던 남자가 자기 얘기를 했다.   
“예전에 공연에 푹 빠져서 코벤트 가든에서 살았던 적이 있었습니다.”  
나는 이런 부류가 비밀스럽고 음험한 구석이 있다고 확신했으므로 그가 이렇게 거리낌 없이 털어놓은 데 꽤 놀랐다.  
“코벤트 가든요?”  
그리고 낯익은 이름이 나오자 나는 숨이 막혔다.   
“오페라도 볼만했고, 발레도, 연극도. 좌우지간 눈이 이렇게 생긴 발레리나를 하나 알았는데.”  
그가 제 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 웃음 지었다. 추억에 잠긴 남자의 얼굴을 토대로 상상해본다면 꽤 새치름한 여자인 것 같다. 미인인 것 같은데, 정말 미인인 것 같다. 남자의 얼굴이 무척 아스라했다. 시간이 기억을 미화시킨 게 아니라면. 가끔 당시에는 허름하고 난잡했던 일이 시간이 지나면 아름다운 일로 변질해 있어서 사람을 당황하게 하곤 하는 법이니까. 반대의 경우도 있다. 그때는 정말 가슴 터질 것처럼 좋았는데 지나고 나니 고통만 남은, 악몽, 후회, 초라함.   
“어느 날 무대 뒤로 영원히 사라져 버렸죠.”  
“발레…….”  
나는 다시 침울해졌다.   
“발레를 좋아하십니까?”  
“전혀. 하나도 몰라요.”  
그래서 거짓말을 했다. 그러자 아이언스가 긍정인지 부정인지 의미를 알 수 없는 묘한 표정을 지으며 고개를 끄덕였다.   
“아쉽군요. 좋아하신다면 언제 시간이 괜찮을 때 같이 감상하는 것도 나쁘지 않을 것 같다고 생각했는데.”  
“그 발레리나는 어떻게 아셨죠?”  
“공연을 봤으니 알았죠.”  
그가 천연덕스럽게 굴어서 나는 어이가 없었다.   
“아, 제 말은요. 그게 아니라.”  
역시 머리가 좀 돈 인간인 게 분명하다. 저 나이의, 저만큼 능력을 가진 남자가 나 같은 애새끼와 이렇게 오래 잡담을 나누며 좋게 웃는 건 정상이 아니니까. 나는 심지어 그와 대화를 나누며 즐거웠다. 이런 기분은 오래간만이었다. 그게 나를 불편하게 했고, 나는 참 주체 없는 놈인가 싶었다. 빨대 꽂는 버릇이 여태 남아 있었다.   
“그게 중요한가요? 글쎄, 저만 오래 알고 지냈습니다. 나중에 혹시나 하는 마음에 찾았더니 이미 너무 늦었더군요.”  
“그 여자 좋아하기라도 하셨어요? 내가 왜 이런 걸 묻고 있는 거지, 기분 나쁘셨다면…….”  
주제넘은 말을 지껄였다는 생각이 들어서 나는 황급히 그에게 사과하려 했다. 어쨌든 남자는 지금 내 목을 쥐고 있는 인간이니까, 더블린으로 돌아갈 차비라도 건지려면 그에게 잘 보여야 했다. 더럽게 역겹네, 숫자 계산하면서 사람을 대하고 있다니. 말쑥하고 근사한 남자보다 내가 더 구차한 속물로 보인다. 나는 그의 앞에서 나이를 과시하며 젊거나, 순진하거나, 그런 긍정어를 떠들 처지가 아니었다. 남자는 나의 구정물 같은 말에 그리 기분 나빠하지 않았다. 오히려 좋아했다.   
“물론입니다. 무척 좋아했어요, 발레리나로서.”  
“그래요?”  
“그런데 그렇게 사라질 줄 알았으면 여자로서도 호감을 느껴봤어야 했다고 지금은 후회하고 있죠. 뭐든 붙잡아놔야 좋든 싫든 일이 생기잖습니까. 전 의식적으로 익숙해지는 감각을 피해 와서 사람을 잠시도 가만두지 않는 골치 아픈 주제를 찾아다니곤 합니다. 그런 여자였어요. 무대에서도, 사생활도.”  
“…….”  
나는 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 남자도 나를 말없이 한참 동안 응시했다. 소용돌이에 휘말리는 것처럼 나는 아래로 잠기기 시작했다. 물살은 거셌고, 인정머리라곤 조금도 없었다. 게다가 지독히도 물이 차가워서 코가 떨어지지 않기를 바라는 게 고작이었다. 나는 물 밖으로 감히 나올 엄두를 내지 못했고, 그저 있었다. 새삼 망각했던 격차가 물살 덕분에 확실하게 되살아났다.   
“제법 시간이 흘렀군요. 즐거웠습니다, 터너 씨.”  
아이언스가 다시 온화한 태도로 내게 입을 열었다. 나는 맥이 풀려 고분고분 대답했다.  
“예, 저도.”  
“한 가지 묻고 싶은 게 있습니다만.”  
“예, 질문하세요.”  
“앞으로도 작업은 작년 가을에 있던 전시와 같은 주제를 다루실 건가요?”  
“잘 모르겠습니다.”  
“긍정도 부정도 아닌 셈이군요.”  
“예.”  
“그거면 충분합니다. 터너 씨, 성과를 내는 일에 흥미 있으신지요?”  
“사람답게 살려면 이제 성과를 내야겠죠.”  
“좋습니다. 댁에 돌아가시면 곧 우편을 받으실 텐데, 결정하시는 대로 제게 다시 연락 주십시오.”  
“결정이라뇨?”  
“오늘은 어디까지나 개인적인 자리니까, 일에 대해선 굳이 언급하고 싶지 않습니다. 다만 서로 나쁜 조건은 아닐 겁니다. 하지만 지금 말하진 않겠습니다, 전 깜짝 놀라는 걸 좋아하거든요.”  
그가 또 근사하게 웃었으므로 나는 그가 시키는 대로 어느새 따르고 있었다. 다시, 그가 희미해진다. 회색만 겹겹이 깔려 나는 도저히 침투할 수 없는 단단한 콘크리트벽을 이루었다. 그건 내가 아는 도시였다. 나를 외면한 도시였다. 나는 아무래도 좋으니 제 번잡함을 잠재우고자 침묵했던 도시 말이다. 나는 도로 슬퍼졌다. 그리고 쓸쓸해졌다. 나는 진심으로 외로웠다.

아이언스와 헤어지고 내가 플랫까지 어떻게 돌아왔는지에 대해서는 또 제대로 설명하기 어렵다. 나는 그냥 병신이다. 구제받는 건 포기했다. 모르고 있었는데 나는 적잖이 긴장했었던 것 같다. 그와 인사하고 지하철로 가는 데 다리 힘이 풀려서 계단에서 하마터면 굴러떨어질 뻔했다. 그리고 내 기분은 이상했다. 좋지도 나쁘지도 않았다. 사람 같지 않은 기분이었고, 내 기분에서 활발하게 뛰고 있는 입자를 찾을 수 없었다. 모든 게 죽은 것처럼 조용히 숨죽이고 내가 아닌 다른 물건처럼 객체로 틀어박혀 있었다. 나는 울어야 할지 웃어야 할지도 몰라서 떨떠름한, 아니, 뭐라 설명할 수 없는 이상한 표정을 짓고 근육이 당겨오는 것을 느끼며 돌아왔다. 그의 말대로 내 앞으로 갈색 서류 봉투 하나가 도착해 있었고, 계단을 올라갈 때마다 Mahler : Symphony No.5의 내게는 지루한, 참담한 선율이 가까워졌다. 서류를 옆구리에 끼고 나는 간신히 걸어 올라갔다. 그 소리가 듣기 싫어서 올라가는 길에 성질 급하게 서류 봉투를 뜯었다. 종이가 수십 장 들어있었는데 사람 기죽일 정도로 새파란 형광색이었다. 그건 내 눈엔 나에게만 쌀쌀맞은 거리의 네온사인과 다를 게 없었다. 레지던시 입주 안내문이었다. 3층 복도에 이르는 마지막 계단에서 내가 발걸음을 멈추었을 때, 복도에서 희미하게 담배 연기가 외풍과 함께 나를 스쳐 지나갔다. 밖은 빗소리가 사정없이 갈라진 도로의 틈새로 스며들며 모질게 때리고 있었다. 담배 연기의 주인은 그 빗소리 속에서도 내 기척을 눈치채고 내가 붙잡을 수 없도록 사라져버렸다. 뿌연 연기 속을 지나가며 나는 하나도 기쁘지 않았다. 잃어버리고 기회가 오길 바랐던 게 아니었는데. 왜냐하면, 같이 기뻐할 수 없으니까. 나는 집으로 바로 들어가지 않고 담배 냄새가 완전히 사라질 때까지 서 있었다.


	112. Chapter 112

영국 Gasworks, Digswell Arts Trust, 독일 Blumen Kunstlerresidenz, Stiftung Starke, Stiftung Kunstlerdorf Schoppingen, Kunstlerhaus Drtmund, 프랑스 GALERIE GUY CHATILIEZ, Camargo Foundation, Caza d'Oro, Residence de Creation en Ariege……. 세계에 레지던시는 깔렸는데 성격도 그만큼 다양하다. 재단에서 지원금을 주며 스튜디오, 혹은 스튜디오와 거주시설을 모두 제공해주는 곳도 있고 참가비를 내야 하는 칼리지 수업의 연장선 같은 레지던시도 있다. 아예 마을 하나를 전부 빌려 작업하는 인간들을 심어 놓은 곳도 있다. 봉투 안에 몸을 숨기고 있던 레지던시는 지원금과 스튜디오, 거주시설이 함께 있는 형태였다. 그리고 나는 돈 욕심이 났다. 입주기간은 1년, 매월 말 정기적인 세미나를 통해 진행 중인 작업의 발표 및 스튜디오에 입주한 다른 작가들과 교류, 재단에 보고, 2개월마다 한 번씩 오픈 스튜디오를 통해 작업 발표 및 뭐지 이거, 애새끼들 교육? 귀찮은 게 하나 끼어있긴 했는데 재단에서 주는 지원금을 생각하면 거저먹는 거나 다름없었다. 달마다 2,000파운드, 분기마다 작품제작비 1,000파운드, 레지던시 1기 종료일 날 전시 지원, 거주하지 않을 시 교통비 지원, 스튜디오 내 거주시설 이용은 전액 재단에서 지원, 여행비 지원, 개인전 보조금 1회 지원, 여행비는 유로였다. 여행비로 1,500유로. 손이 좀 떨렸다. 지원금에 눈이 돌아가서 다른 건 거의 보는 둥 마는 둥 했다. 내게 달리 선택할 방법은 없었다. 나는 이 플랫이 지긋지긋했고, 부담스럽기만 했다. 더는 여기에 남아 있을 이유도 없었다. 내가 사랑한 사람들은 다 떠나고 없으니까. 생각해보면, 난 그 사람들을 핑계 삼아 떠나는 것이 두려워 버티고 있었던 건지도 모른다. 한 번 큰마음 먹고, 기대만 부풀어 더블린을 떠났다가 죽도록 고생했으니까. 하나 묻자, 내가 매달 무슨 수를 써서라도 미루지 않고 발악하며 냈던 집세는 내가 그들에게 보여 줄 수 있는 사랑의 형태인가? 아니면 내 자기만족에 불과한가? 여하튼, 레지던시 입주 시기는 5월 15일이었다. 그전, 5월 1일에 레지던시 워크숍이 있었다. 레지던시는 런던 인근에 바다를 끼고 있는 도시인 위스타블에 있었다. 여기선 차로 1시간 30분 정도 걸리는 거린데, 내가 달리 선택할 게 없지 않은가, 떠나고자 마음먹었다. 바다 구경은 실컷 하겠네. 가래 같은 굴도. 난 목구멍을 넘어가는 굴의 느낌이 늘 불만이었다. 

캐서린 베닝에게서 디스플레이 건으로 전화가 왔다. 그 여자는 이번에도 나 못지않은 빠른 속도로 말했다. 기관총 같은 여자였다. 나는 여자 말을 놓치지 않으려고, 또 여자가 나중에 발을 뺄까 싶어 그 여자 말을 녹음하기까지 했다. 그런데 이건 불법인가? 미리 베닝에게 녹음한다고 말을 하지 않았다. 이 여자가 나중에 나를 고소한다면 나는 물어 줄 돈이 없는데. 선처를 호소해야겠다. 어쨌든, 그 여자 전화를 받고 나서야 나는 정말 내가 전시를 한다는 사실이 실감 났다. 그러고도 모자라 녹음한 통화 내용을 몇 번이나 재생했다. 통화가 끝나고 나는 집을 미리 좀 치웠다. 한동안 바빠서 잠만 자고 나갈 게 뻔했고, 전시가 끝나고 나서는 여길 아주 비울 테니까. 나는 청소엔 재능이 없다. 집안일도 재능이다. 이게 되는 인간은 특별한 유전자를 가지고 태어난다. 재능 있는 인간을 특별 대우해줘야 한다. 하지만 대개는 당연한 걸로 치부하고 잘 해내던 인간이 하루 실수하면 어떻게 그럴 수 있냐며 비난하기 바쁘다. 병신새끼들, 자기들 보고 치워 보라고 하면 반도 못해낼 거면서. 내가 치우면 치울수록, 집은 일거리를 더 토해냈다. 집은 나를 죽이려 들었다. 엄두가 안 나서 나는 전문적으로 청소를 해주는 업체 번호까지 알아봤다. 그럴 돈도 없는 주제에 말이다. 솔직히 말하자면 나와 집은 청소 업체보다는 시체를 처리해주는 업체가 더 필요해 보였다. 결국, 청소하다가 지쳐서 잠깐 쉬려고 소파에 누웠다. TV나 볼까 하다가, 랩톱을 켰다. 이건 정말 없어 보이는 너절한 짓이라는 걸 알면서도 제레미 아이언스라는 남자의 뒷조사를 했다. 자산가, 사업가, 그가 걸치고 있는 사업 규모는 여러 개였고 규모도 대단했지만 봐도 뭘 하는지 모르겠다. 저명한 인사라는 것은 분명했다. 사생활도 깨끗했고, 지저분한 추문이나 뒷거래에 얽혀 있지도 않았다. 한 번 털어보려고 스토커처럼 뒤지고 다닌 한심한 블로거의 포스트를 하나 찾았는데, 이 새끼는 실망과 패배에 찌들어 고작 물어뜯는다는 게 그가 대단한 발레뜨망이라는 사실을 열 번이나 언급했다. 정기적인 후원, 아낌없는 지원, 그게 역겨운 돈 자랑이라고 헐뜯었다. 그러면서 분명히 이 남자가 몇몇 여자 무용수들과 개인적인 관계를 가지고 있는 게 틀림없다면서 뿌듯해했는데 그놈 포스트에 다른 병신들이 남긴 리플이 걸작이었다. 병신, 머저리, 나가 죽어라 그냥, 하여간 욕 일색이었다. 그리고 나는 기사를 검색하다 우연히 찾아낸, 대단한 인간들과 대단한 인간들이 예뻐하는 얼굴 반반한 무용수들, 연기자, 여하튼 그런 쪽 사람들과 다 같이 찍은 사진에서 아이언스를 단번에 알아보았지만 아무리 찾아봐도 그가 말한 눈이 ‘이렇게’생긴 발레리나는 없었다. 사라져 버렸다더니 정말인가 보다. 나는 스토커와 다름없이 ‘이렇게’생긴 발레리나를 찾겠다고 각국의 발레단을 다 뒤졌다. 뉴욕 시립 발레단, 아메리칸 발레 시어터, 로열 발레단, 버밍햄 왕립 발레단, 마린스키 발레단, 보리스 에이프만 발레단, 프랑크푸르트 발레단, 그래도 없었다. 로열 발레단을 검색하다가 리처드가 걸려서 기분이 나빠졌을 뿐이고, 빌어먹을, 상처 하나 없는 깨끗한 얼굴에 순진해 보이는 표정이 또 날 꼴리게 했다. 170cm 이상의 키 큰 여자 무용수들만 선별해 하늘하늘한 코스튬을 고집한다는 보리스 에이프만의 탁월한 안목에 변태처럼 좋아했을 뿐이다. 그러다 또 리처드가 내게 했던 말이 생각났다. 예브게니 플루셴코라고 러시아의 유명한 피겨스케이터가 있는데, 03-04시즌에 ‘니진스키에의 헌정(Tribute to Nikinsky)’이라는 LP 프로그램을 선보였어. 사실 난 피겨에 대해선 거의 모르는데, 니진스키라니까 관심이 생겨서 대회 영상을 다 찾아봤었지. 또, 그 프로그램 안무가가 보리스 에이프만 발레단 출신의 무용수 유리 스메카로프였거든. 아는 사람이었어. 친하진 않았지만. 그러면서 리처드는 바짝 깎은 자기 손톱을 매끄럽게 다듬었었다. 정말 완벽한 무대였어. 니진스키였어, 플루셴코는, 니진스키 그 자체였어. 실제로 본 적 없는 게 무척 아쉬워. 러시아 피겨 선수들은 어렸을 때 기본적으로 발레 수업을 받는다던데, 플루셴코는 어렸을 때 마린스키로부터 발레를 계속 하지 않겠느냐는 권유를 받았다더군. 그 말대로 했다면 대단했을 거야. 난 일자리 하나 잃었을 거고. 하지만 결국 그 사람은 자신에게 가장 어울리는 옷을 입었어. 예의 나를 설레게 만들었던 웃음을 터뜨리며 리처드는 자기 무릎에다 얼굴을 기대고 나를 보았었다. 그 프로그램은 전주부터 음산했다. 바람 부는 소리가 사정없이 퍼지는데, 귀를 찢는 바이올린 소리가 꼭 우는 소리 같아서 나를 거슬리게 했었다. 에드빈 마톤이라고 1698년에 만들어진 스트라디바리우스를 갖고 있다는 유명한 작자가 편곡했다는데 딱 유명세만큼 나를 잘근잘근 밟아놓았다. 그리고 옆집에선 계속 교향곡만 얇은 벽을 뚫고 내가 있는 곳까지 침입해 나를 공격하려 들었다. 리처드가 볼륨을 조금 더 키웠으면 좋겠다. 시끄럽다는 이유로 그에게 말을 걸게. 치사한 생각이다, 씨발. 

머저리처럼 남 뒷조사하는 걸 끝내고 나는 엄마에게 전화를 걸었다. 그간 엄마에게 연락도 하지 않고 지냈다. 내가 또 실종된 동안, 가족은 내가 어련히 전시에서 떨어졌으며, 또 구질구질하게 쫄쫄 굶고 다니고 있으리라 생각할 것이다. 그건 사실이었지만 이제는 아니다. 내 예상대로 엄마의 목소리는 라디오 잡음처럼 떨리고 있었다. 나는 이런저런 설명을 하지 않았다. 드라마틱하게 감동을 주는 건 못하니까. 전시하게 됐어, 내가 해. 그러자 엄마는 한참 동안 말을 잃었다. 아마도 엄마의 낡은 셔츠와 치마는 모스부호처럼 뚝뚝 떨어진 눈물로 젖었을 것이다. 울먹이는 목소리로 엄마가 기뻐했다. 나는 미안했다. 또 부끄러웠다. 전보를 치던 시절을 상상해 본다. 이렇게 연락이 손쉬운 시대만 아니었더라도 나는 엄마에게 덜 미안했을 것이다. 편지는 시간이 걸리고, 부치기 전에 몇 번이나 손을 볼 수 있고, 글을 잘 쓰는 놈에게 가지고 가서 이것 좀 어떻게 고쳐달라고 부탁할 수도 있으며, 중간에 분실됨으로써 완벽하게 내 성향을 맞춰 줄 수 있을 테니까. 그런데 지금은 연락이 너무 쉬워졌다. 그래서 나는 변명을 할 수 없다. 전화가 안 갔어요, 몰랐네요. 이런 변명 하는 놈은 세상 어디에도 없다. 엄마는 많이 울긴 했지만, 감상에 오래 젖는 사람은 아니었다. 곧 그동안 연락 한 번 없이 지낸 나를 비난하기 시작했고, 밥은 제대로 챙겨 먹고 다니는 게 맞냐고 잔소리를 퍼부었다. 저번처럼 비쩍 곯아서 집에 오면 가만두지 않겠다고 협박도 했다. 그러더니 맛있는 거 사 먹으라면서 내게 돈을 부쳐줬다. 내가 어떻게 해야 할까? 이런 거 필요 없다고 다시 엄마에게 돈을 돌려줘야 할까? 오기를 부려야 할까, 아니, 하지만 나는 돈이 없어서 배고픈데. 진짜다. 아침을 못 먹었다. 몇 달만 지나면 정직하게 스물다섯, 아직은 스물넷, B는 런던에 오자마자 직장을 구해 돈을 벌었고 내 동생 에이미도 시내에 나가 일하고 있다. 에이미는 엄마에게 자기가 돈을 줬으면 줬지 받지 않는다. 브랜든은 벌써 자기 돈으로 산 큰집이 있고, 곧 결혼한다. 존 스미스 그 자식도 편집장 욕은 더럽게 해대지만, 돈을 꽤 번다. 클라이브, 나와 비슷하긴 하지만 그 자식이 학교에서 쫓겨난 이후로 집에 돈을 받았단 얘길 들어본 적이 없다. 굳이 내가 가까이 알고 지내는 사람이 아니더라도 나와 엇비슷한 나이에 나는 감히 상상할 수 없을 만큼 잘 사는 놈들이 세상엔 깔렸다. 얼마 전까지만 해도 나는 질투니, 열등감이니 그런 새끼들에게 느껴본 적 없었는데 지금은 열등감으로 꽉 차있다. 세상에서 내가 제일 한심한 것 같다. 아니다, 사실이다. 나는 한심한 놈이다. 헤모글로빈이 아니라 열등감이 내 몸을 돌아다니는 것 같다. 그래서 내 피는 시커멓다. 

엄마가 보내준 돈을 찾으려고 밖에 나갔다. ATM에서 돈을 찾아 돌아오는 길에 차이니즈 레스토랑에 들러 루시에게 돈을 갚았고, 그녀와 얼떨결에 주말에 같이 저녁을 먹자고 약속까지 잡았다. 나는 그 여자에게 나에 대해서 정보를 좀 흘렸다. 다는 아니다, 다는. 다 줬다가 뒤통수 맞은 게 며칠 전인데 같은 일을 반복할 순 없다. 안 풀리던 일이 잘 풀려서 여유가 좀 생겼다고 말하니까 여자는 축하한다며 내게 이제 기운 좀 차리라고 친근하게 굴었다. 여자의 검은 머리가 좀 좋아진다. 이것도 인종차별적인 발언인가, 망설이다가 루시에게 동양인이라 그런지 피부가 되게 좋다고 칭찬했더니 루시는 고맙다고 웃었다. 그리고 지적했다. 굳이 동양인이라고 설명을 달 필요는 없지 않나요? 그래서 나는 주먹을 꽉 쥐면서 그래서 말하기 전에 고민 좀 했는데, 하고 대답하니 루시는 또 웃었다. 어쨌든 그건 사실이었다. 결코 그녀와 어떻게 해보려고 빈말을 한 게 아니다. 그 여자는 잡티 하나 없는 깨끗한 피부를 가지고 있었다. 게다가 윤기까지 흘렀다. 내가 이 여자를 좋아해야 할지 싫어해야 할지 망설이는 이유가 하나 더 생겼다. 그녀와 나는 마침 손님 없는 한가한 시간이어서 잡담을 좀 나누었다. 하지만 또 차이니즈 푸드를 먹진 않았다. 이미 내 손에 먹을 게 들려있었으므로. 또 좆같은 맥도날드였다. 빌어먹을 버거킹이 어서 오픈하길 바란다. 햄버거로 배를 채우고 나는 그동안 미뤄두었던 잠을 몰아서 잤다. 갑자기 공원을 돌아다니며 푼돈 벌려고 발버둥 치던 것이 그리워진다. 작년 여름도. 

불과 얼마 전에 두 번 다시 안 볼 것처럼 헤어졌지만, D와 나는 다시 만났다. 이건 우리에게 불가항력과 다름없는 만유인력이었다. 그리고 그 새끼와 나는 자석의 같은 극이었으므로 서로 밀어냈다. 그 자식과 내 주변엔 쇳가루만 징그럽게 붙어 다녔다. D는 나를 슬금슬금 피했고, 나도 그랬다. D와 나는 소풍 나온 유치원생처럼 큐레이터에게 줄에 묶여 질질 끌려다니며 같잖은 소릴 고스란히 들어야만 했다. 큐레이터가 유명 작가 누가 전시를 했던 자리, 누가 썼던 조명, 누가 썼던 빔프로젝터, 누가 썼던 스피커, 누가 썼던……. 자랑하느라 바빴다. 내가 거지인 줄 아나, 미친년. 어처구니없어서 화가 났다고 보여주고 싶어서 팔짱을 끼고 큐레이터의 자부심을 들어주었는데 그건 D도 마찬가지였다. 그러나 그놈도 나도 거지는 맞다. 아닌 척하고 있을 뿐이지. 그리고 큐레이터는 우리가 화난 걸 몰랐다. 계속 자랑을 쏟아냈다. 씨발, 좆같은 년. 문득 텅 빈 전시장을 둘러보다가 2005년에 D와 여기에 왔었던 일이 생각났다. The Triumph of Painting이라고, 2부로 구성된 기획전이었는데 D와 나는 1월 26일부터 7월 3일까지 했던 1부 전시를 같이 보러 갔었다. 피터 도이그도 있고 마를린 뒤마스도 있었다. D는 몸을 떨면서까지 울었다. 그게 D의 이상향이었다. D의 목표였고, D의 절실한 꿈이었다. 그 사람들이, 대단한 그 사람들이. 우리는 분명 언젠가는 여기에 우리도 작품을 걸 수 있을 거다, 자신했었다. 그 말은 이루어졌지만 이런 방식으로 이루어지길 바란 건 아니었는데……. 하여간 무지막지한 큐레이터와 갤러리 관계자들이 나를 혹독하게 다루었으므로 전시장 안에서 말 잘 듣는 개새끼처럼 혀를 내밀고 헥헥 댈 동안은 리처드 생각이 떠오르지 않았다. 그러다가 D의 그림을 보면 다시 화가 나서 그 자식 모가지를 비틀고 싶다는 충동을 가까스로 억눌러야만 했다. 그래서인지 D는 조심스러웠다. 내가 알았던 그놈은 절대 그런 자식이 아니다. 조심성 없고 허술한 놈이다. 하지만 리처드는 미치도록 조심성 있고 철저한 년이다. 우연을 기대하고 마주치는 것조차 없었다. 

일주일, 디스플레이 하다가 사람 죽는 게 아닌가 했다. 그 정도로 힘들었다. 커피와 레드불을 물처럼 마셨고 그러다 보니 돌아오는 길엔 카페인이 솟구쳐서 머리가 핑핑 돌고 심장이 마구 뛰었다. 알콜중독자처럼 손도 마구 떨었다. 계단 올라가다가 자빠질까 두려워서 리프트를 타려다가 코를 찌르는 역한 지린내에 하는 수 없이 계단을 올라가는데 불안했다. 벽을 짚고 늙은이처럼 기어가다시피 했다. 당연히 발소리는 죽었고, 철두철미한 미친년은 실수했다. 내가 오는 줄 모르고 복도에서 한가하게 담배를 피우다 나와 마주쳤다. 얼굴은 여전히 엉망이었다. 붓기만 좀 빠져서 그나마 다행이었다. 그렇게 죽도록 맞았으니 상처가 벌써 아물 리 없는데도 나는 답답해졌다. 내 얼굴을 보자마자 도망치려는 리처드를 붙잡았다. 그리고 최대한 아무렇지도 않게 태연한 척하며 물었다.   
“병원은 갔다 왔어?”  
“아니.”  
무뚝뚝하게 대꾸하며 리처드는 고개를 저었다. 기운이 다 빠진다. 콧대가 또 울퉁불퉁 가파르게 깎여있었고, 목이 가늘어 보였다. 입고 있는 카디건 소매로 삐죽 나온 팔목도 앙상하게 말라있었다. 원래도 손목이랑 발목이 유달리 가느다란 편이긴 했는데, 더 심했다. 나는 좀 화가 나서 그에게 따지듯이 말했다.  
“고집은, 미친년. 또 안 먹고 그러는 건 아니지, 좀 마른 것 같은데.”  
“그러는 너는?”  
리처드는 말을 돌렸다. 난 가까스로 몸의 떨림을 멈추고 그에게 보란 듯이 대답했다.  
“잘 지내지. 난 언제나 그랬어.”  
“그래.”  
좀 울먹이는 목소리로 내뱉고는 리처드는 자기 집 문을 열었다. 다시 내게서 사라져가는 그를 조금이라도 더 보고 싶어서 나는 쓴소리를 했다.  
“리처드. 너 또 약에 손댄 건 아니지?”  
“아니.”  
얼굴도 보여주지 않고 리처드가 차가운 목소리로 내게 대답했다. 그리고 문이 닫혔다. 난 진짜 병신이다. 처음엔 화가 엄청나게 났는데, 그년 마른 거 보니까 화난 것도 까마득하게 잊고는 마음이 아팠다. 정말 하고 싶었던 말은 전시하게 되었다고, 내 자랑을 늘어놓는 것이었는데. 그건 아무래도 좋다. 그냥 울먹이는 목소리에 내가 다 울고 싶었다. 귀찮은 애새끼 떼어놓는 데 성공했으면 잘 지내기라도 하지, 한숨이 나온다. 난 병신이고, 저년은 미친년이고, 우린 멍청하고. 바싹 마른입에다 담배를 물면서 연거푸 한숨을 쉬었다. 마지막으로 섹스했던 게 언제더라, 매몰찬 얼굴 봤다고 기억하고 있는 몸이 반응했다. 그러니까 집에 들어가기 싫었다. 벽에 등을 붙이고 앉아 나는 거기서 시간을 좀 보냈다. 추운지도 모르고. 4월이라 April Shower, 맑았다가 비가 쏟아지고, 맑았다가 비가 또 쏟아지고. 영국이, 런던이 제일 변덕스러울 때가 4월이었다. 이 무렵 영국은 진짜 미친놈처럼 군다. 담배를 피울 동안 소나기가 내렸다가 금방 멎었다. 나는 리처드가 그렇게 변덕스러웠으면 바랐다. 잠깐 비가 내렸으니까, 다시 날이 맑아지겠지. 손에 일어난 거스러미를 이로 잡아 뜯으며 복도에서 좀 졸았다. 리처드는 오늘은 다른 음악을 듣고 있었다. 음색이 따뜻한 소프라노의 곡이었는데, Lucia Popp라고 체코의 자랑인 여자다. 나도 이 여자는 좀 안다. 내 딴에는 문화생활 좀 해보겠다고 오페라를 찾아보다가 존나게 유명한 마리아 칼라스 목소리가 너무 쇳소리라 무서워서 슬금슬금 주눅이 들어 포기하려던 나를 붙잡아 준 여자다. 

Antonín Dvořák, Rusalka : Mesicku Na Nebi Hlubokem. 이 곡은 정말 끝내주는데, Dvořák이 아름다운 걸 보여주겠다고 작정하고 만들기라도 했는지 정말 그대로인데, 어딘가 불안하고 불쌍하다. 처음엔 가사를 몰라서 영상만 보다가 더럽게 흐린 화질에도 불구하고 Lucia Popp의 얼굴에 빠졌고, 그 여자 표정에 내 모든 걸 다 바치고 싶어졌다. 진짜 사랑스럽게 미소 짓는 여자였다. 내가 찾은 영상의 무대에 설 때 이미 나이가 꽤 많았다고 하는데도, 죄다 주고 싶어지더라. 목숨 걸 가치가 있는 여자였다. 아니지, 요정이지. 루살카니까. 1분 30초쯤, 그녀가 조심스럽게 앉으며 눈을 감고, 2분에 다다를 무렵 팔을 앞으로 뻗는데 나는 그게 왜 위태로운지 알았다. 나는 추워서 몸을 잔뜩 웅크리고 리처드의 집에서 나오는 그 노래를 계속 들었다. 그에게 아직도 사랑한다고 말하고 싶다. 달이 전해주기는 할까? 가사를 곱씹으며 쓰게 웃었다.


	113. Chapter 113

눈이 ‘이렇게’ 생긴 발레리나.  
눈이 ‘이렇게’ 생긴 발레리노.

K, 회색 남자가 말한 발레리나는 아무리 찾아봐도 없는데, 눈이 ‘그렇게’ 생긴 발레리노는 내 근처에 있더군. 

세계 여러 나라에서 온 나 같은 놈들이 기회주의자의 눈을 번뜩이며 전시장 안을 휘젓고 다녔다. 모두 오래 굶주린 사람 특유의 퀴퀴한 냄새를 풍기면서. 이런 눈이 Hidden eyes라고? 벌써 건물 벽에다가 걸어놓은 현수막을 보고 나는 미쳤군, 혼자 중얼거리며 그 새끼들을 피해 다녔다. 서로 얼굴을 알고 이름도 알지만, 거리를 두고 견제하기 바빴다. 먹이를 얻기 위해 통과해야 할 구멍이 매우 좁았기 때문이다. 참 고욕이다. 구멍으로 냄새를 풍기며 먹이가 개새끼들을 꾀어내고 있었다. 개새끼들 손톱은 좁은 구멍을 파내느라 다 닳아있었다, 나처럼 말이다. 하지만 난 그럴 기운이 하나도 없었다. 정체를 알 수 없는 불안감에 쫓겨 꾸역꾸역 디스플레이를 하는 게 고작이었다. 디스플레이 기간, 내가 어떻게 하고 다녔는지는 더 이상 말하고 싶지 않다. 카렌 말로는 미친 유령 같았다고 한다. 신빙성 있는 애가 한 말이니 맞겠지. 하여간 답답해서 죽을 것 같다. 내가 정말 미쳤나 보다. 리처드가 없으니까 마음껏 웃을 수 없었다. 입맛을 잃어버렸다. 루시와의 저녁, 분명 맛있었던 것 같은데 아무 맛도 나지 않았다. 내가 하도 깨작깨작 거리며 포크로 음식만 들쑤시니까 그 여자는 걱정 섞인 웃음을 흘렸다. 그 여자도 내게 전형적이라는 꼬리표를 붙여주었다. 그 여자는 틀리지 않았다. 나는 그가 몹시 그리웠다. 후두부를 치는 끊어 웃는 웃음도, 얄밉게 굴 때 뺨에 올라붙는 얇은 입꼬리도, 항상 말갛게 젖어 있어서 마음을 쭈글쭈글하게 만들던 눈꺼풀도, 심지어 그 거지 같은 농담도 그리웠다. 

마침내 수레바퀴로 원을 그리며 달리던 것 같은 디스플레이가 끝났다. 모두 홀가분함과 후련함을 느끼며 틈새로 견제하는 것은 멈추지 않았다. 나는 기분이 이상했다. 다 끝내고 나니 걷잡을 수 없는 허무함이 밀려왔고 그러니까 징그럽게 외로웠다. 안다. 그 정도로 매몰차게 사람 밀어낸 년에게 매달리는 건 그년에게도 나에게도 못할 짓이라는 걸. 여자들은 보통 우리 이만하자, 입을 떼기 훨씬 전부터 정리를 다 한 상태다. 더는 감정 없고 아쉬울 것 없다. 그런 여자에게 매달려 봤자 좋았던 기억도 지긋지긋한 기억으로 바꿔버리는 병신 같은 짓이다. 그래서 B와 마지막으로 대판 싸웠을 때는 붙잡지 않았었다. B의 목소리에서, 날 보는 표정에서 가망 없는 불치병 선고가 내려짐을 알았으므로. 다만 나는, 우연히 마주쳤던 리처드의 울먹이는 목소리가 어쩌면 마지막 가능성일지도 모른단 생각이 들었다. 사람들은 아무도 모른다. 내가 걜 얼마나 사랑했는지. 아무리 말해줘도 모른다. 내가 걜 어떤 눈으로 보고, 어떤 목소리로 말을 했으며 어떻게 안았는지를. 왜냐하면, 나조차도 믿을 수 없기 때문이다. 리처드는 사랑하지 않고서는 견딜 수 없는 사람이었다. 나는 자신한다. 내 평생 어느 순간에 그를 만나더라도 그에게 반할 것이고 사랑에 빠질 것이라고. 갖고 있는 어휘가 은행 잔액만큼 빈곤해서 내가 걜 얼마나 사랑하는지 제대로 전할 수가 없다. 그 미친년이 진짜 나한테 얼마나 예쁘고 사랑스러운지도 남들 다 쓰는 말로 표현하려니 스스로 손가락 절단하고 싶은 충동이 들 정도로 창피하고 낯간지러워서 그냥 나도 모르는 사이에 종이에 아무 말이나 끼적이고 있으면 꼭 Richard, 그년 이름을 적었다가 이윽고 Richardly. 그런데 이게 더 부끄럽다. 리처드는 리처드 같다. 딱 그만큼이다. 날 아는 사람들은 날 말기 암 환자 취급한다. 

갤러리에서 도망쳐 내가 바로 집으로 숨지 않고 들린 곳은 플랫 근처에 있는 처음 가보는 펍이었다. 전부터 한번은 가봐야지, 마음만 먹어놓고 좀처럼 기회가 생기지 않아 발걸음을 돌렸던 곳인데 이젠 기회고 뭐고 그냥 술을 마시고 싶었다. 보다시피, 나에게는 돈이 좀 생겼다. 이게 얼마나 갈지는 모르겠다만. 분명히 봄이 온 것 같은데 나는 좀 추웠다. 몸을 잔뜩 웅크리고 앉아 맥주만 연거푸 마시면서 컵이 만들어놓은 물 자국이 제대로 청소하지 않아서 바 위에 뽀얗게 쌓인 먼지와 엉겨 찐득찐득해진 것을 손으로 마구 문지르며 놀았다. 그리고 좀 엎드려서 외로움에 몸서리치며 울었다. 내가 감당할 수 없는 외로움이었다. 나는 아무나 보고 꼴렸고, 아무나 붙잡고 나하고 섹스하고 하룻밤 내 침대에서 자고 가지 않겠냐고 매달리고 싶어졌다. 가게 주인이 술만 마시면서 혼자 울고 있는 나를 주의 깊게 보고 있었다. 내가 제 밥줄에다 훼방을 놓는 건 아닌지 퍽 걱정스러운 얼굴로. 난 남의 밥줄 빼앗을 마음은 없다. 죽도록 배고프지만 먹어봤자 맛을 모르므로. 나는 잃을 게 없다. 나는 대단한 놈이 아니다. 잘 나가지도 않고 멋진 놈도 아니다. 패배감과 열등감이 처음으로 준 용기였다. 할 수 있다고. 시도는 할 수 있다고. 술이 그걸 부추겼다. 바 위에다 돈을 잔뜩 올려놓고 나는 패잔병의 탈출로로 빠져나왔다. 변덕스러운 런던이 오늘 내도록 맑았다가 그 사이 마음이 바뀌어 비를 존나게 퍼붓고 있었다. 빈손이었던 나는 그 비를 고스란히 맞을 수밖에 없었다. 비가 술 냄새를 좀 씻겨주고, 찌들어있던 담배 냄새도 좀 씻겨주고, 구석 자리에 있는 테이블에 앉아 있던 브루넷의 날씬한 여자를 보고 달아올랐던 내 비참한 성욕도 가시도록 해주었다. 그러나 비도 시간도 어쩔 수 없는 게 있다. 시간이 지나도 절대로 안 잊히는 게 있다. 아무것도 그려지지 않은 깨끗한 기억 속에 모서리부터 타들어 간 그을음이 아프게 남았는데 난 그 그을린 자국과 매캐한 탄내를 아주 좋아한다. 그건 내가 이 정도였다는 물리적인 형태다. 나는 내가 아주 완전히 타버렸으면 좋겠다. 

비겁한 놈이 되려고 한다. 지금 나는 섹스가 진짜 하고 싶다. 너저분한 길을 비틀거리며 걸었고, 이러다가 길거리에서 뻗을 것 같아서 잠깐 숨을 참고 하늘을 올려다보았다. 비가 사정없이 내 얼굴을 때리는 데 그리 아프진 않았다. 갖고 놀았다니까, 더 갖고 놀아줄지도 모르지. 그 정도로 나는 진짜 섹스가, 아니, 그냥 그년 얼굴 한 번 더 보고 싶었다. 갖은 핑계를 떠올렸다. 나 내일 죽어, 나 떠나, 그러다가 결국 상상 속에서도 나는 매달렸다. 끈질기게 매달려 보려고 한다. 플랫 입구 앞에서 나는 갑자기 내 턱을 갈기고 싶은 충동에 빠졌다. 어쩌면 리처드가 날 또 한 대 칠지도 모르니까, 아프기 전에 미리 아파지고 싶었다. 그러나 나는 진정한 자해를 시도할 용기는 없고, 그쪽으론 소질도 없다. 죽기 직전까지 자해하는 년놈들은 가만 보면, 정말 엄청난 용기를 지니고 있다. 게다가 확실한 성격이다. 나는 좀 머저리 같고. 바로 들어가려니까 불안감이 또 엄습해서 계단에 쪼그려 앉아 우글우글하게 구겨진 담뱃갑을 꺼내 담배를 한 대 피웠다. 여우 한 마리가 어둠 속에 몸을 감추고 지나가고 있었다. 놈의 목적지는 쓰레기통이고, 나는. 됐다, 더는 말하지 말자. 여우의 말린 꼬리를 보고 있으니까 리처드가 스스로 내뱉은 매춘부라는 단어가 떠올라 나를 서글프게 했다. 리처드와 다시 만나려면 돈이 필요한가? 난 리처드를 돈을 주고 사야 하나? 왜 리처드는 자길 매춘부라고 말했을까. 발로 단단한 지면을 마구 걷어차며 생각에 잠겼다. 그러니까 술이 완전히 깼다. 여름이면 모기와 벌레가 들끓었을 더러운 웅덩이에다 담배꽁초를 던졌다. 날이 따뜻해졌긴 따뜻해진 모양이다. 나는 느끼지 못했지만 분명 포근해졌다. 겨우내 몸을 웅크리고 추위를 피했음에도 불구하고 혹독함을 견디지 못해 수두룩하게 죽어간 고양이 중 생존한 녀석들이 발정이 나서 길게 울어댔다. 그건 어딘가 섬뜩했다. 

계단을 올라가는 데 다리가 끊어질 것처럼 아파져 왔다. 디스플레이를 몰아서 해치우느라 당겨 쓴 수명이 후유증을 일으키고 있는 게 분명했다. 레드불을 마시면서 종종 하는 생각인데, 각성효과는 어쩌면 수명을 미리 쓰는 멍청한 짓인 것 같다. 그런데 다들 너무 급하다. 촉박하고, 쫓기고 있다. 거기에 발맞춰 따라가려면 주어진 수명을 당기는 수밖에 없다. 너무 팽팽하게 땅겼더니 다리 근육이 다 끊어진 것 같다. 리처드의 집 문 앞에 주르르 미끄러져 등을 대고 앉아서 나는 담배를 또 피웠다. 소나기는 여태 그치지 않았다. 사실 나는 플랫 입구에서 담배를 피우는 동안 비가 그칠 거로 생각했었다. 오늘 변덕은 정말이지 확실한 변덕인 모양이다. 기왕 이렇게 변덕스럽게 구니까, 스스로 매춘부라고 말한 남자도 변덕을 관용 삼아 내게 보여주길 바란다. 담배를 입에 물고 주먹으로 문을 세게 쳤다. 화이트 노이즈처럼 웅웅대는 집 안의 소음이 멎었다. 그러나 안에선 희미하게 음악 소리가 흘러나왔는데, 가관이다. 이건 정말 들려주고 싶다. 다프트 펑크, Something About Us. 쭉 들어보니까 아무래도 2001년 나온 Discovery 앨범 버전인 것 같다. 문을 또 쳤다. 담뱃재가 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 이번에는 난 촉박하게 굴었다. 연이어 문을 쳤다. 리처드! 부끄러운 줄도 모르고 큰소리로 그의 이름을 부르면서. 내 자존심은 오래전에 바닥으로 곤두박질쳤다. 좆도 남은 게 없다. 하나도.   
“문 열어, 리치, 문. 열어 줄 때까지 안 가고 있을 거야. 문 좀 열어봐, 얼른.”  
내가 계속 문을 세게 두드리며 소리를 지르니까 더는 모른 체할 수 없었는지 가벼운 발소리가 났다. 그리고 얇은 문을 사이에 두고 내게 익숙하나 이제는 친근하지 않은 숨소리가 진동으로 느껴졌다. 난처한 기색이 역력한 목소리로 리처드가 나를 나무랐다.  
“왜 그래, 소란 피우지 마. 사람들 다 듣잖아.”  
그러나 문은 열어주지 않았다. 나는 끈덕지게 그에게 매달렸다.   
“씨발, 쪽팔리면 열어. 아무것도 안 할 테니까 문만 열어줘, 제발.”  
그러면서도 내가 계속 문을 쉬지 않고 두드리니까 리처드는 결국 문을 열었다. 끔찍하게 수척한 얼굴로, 마른 몸으로, 나처럼 맥주 캔을 들고서는, 초조하게 입술을 깨물며 나와 시선을 마주하지 못하고 고개를 숙이는데 나는 확신이 생겼다.   
“제발, 이러지 마.”  
“뭘? 닥쳐, 씨발년아.”  
삐딱하게 물고 있던 담배를 엄지와 검지로 집어 고쳐 물면서 내가 대꾸하자 리처드는 한숨을 쉬면서 문을 활짝 열었다. 난 진짜 형편없는 놈이다. 보통 사람이라면 이것보단 잘할 것이다. 감동적인 말을 지껄이며 우리 다시 생각해보자, 선물을 내밀면서 능청스럽게 굴 텐데.   
“그러고 있지 말고 일단 들어와. 정말이지 넌…….”  
왼발을 빙그르르 돌려 리처드가 내가 진입하는 것을 허락했다. 난 서툴게 안으로 들어왔고 우리는 시선이 마주쳤다. 정말 오래간만이다. 나는 이게 미치도록 그리웠다. 여전히 불을 다 켜놓고 있어서 환한 집안에, 그늘지고 생채기 내려앉은 푸석푸석한 얼굴로 리처드가 피식 웃었다. 나도 웃었다. 그러나 그리 오래 웃진 않았다. 엉망으로 꼬인 매듭이 느슨하게 풀어지는가 싶더니 다시 꽉 조여졌다. 리처드는 다시 우울한 얼굴로 나를 차갑게 응시했고, 나는 벽에 등을 기대고 풀죽은 목소리로 기쁜 소식을 좆같이 꺼냈다.  
“리치, 나 사치 갤러리 전시하게 됐어.”  
“그래? 잘됐네.”  
건성으로 대꾸하며 리처드는 들고 있던 맥주 캔을 꽉 쥐어 찌그러뜨렸다. 나는 계속 말했다.   
“레지던시도 들어가게 됐고. 확실히 결정한 건 아니지만.”  
“그래. 그런데 그게 나와 무슨 상관이라고? 전시도 레지던시도 전부 축하해. 할 얘기 다 했지? 이제 그만 가.”  
팔짱을 끼며 리처드는 또 나를 밀어내려 했다. 나는 그에게 개새끼처럼 굴었다. 그의 팔을 붙잡고 내가 기대고 있던 벽으로 세게 밀쳐 키스했다. 갑작스러운 내 행동에 리처드의 눈이 커졌다. 시름시름 앓고 있던 조그만 동물이 깜짝 놀란 것처럼 보였다. 리처드는 내게서 빠져나가지 못했다. 담배 냄새가 조금 나고, 술 냄새가. 몸부림치는 걸 기어이 세게 붙들고 갈라진 입술을 파고드니, 그랬었지, 한동안 잊고 있었던 맛이 떠올랐다. 내 입술이 찢어졌거나 리처드의 입술이 찢어졌거나 둘 중 하나인 것 같다. 비릿한 피 냄새가 확 올라왔다. 철분이 모자라 우리를 핥는 소가 생각났다. 놈들은 커다란 눈을 가여울 정도로 굴리며 필사적으로 좁은 우리 안에 갇혀 꼼짝도 못 하면서 살려고 우리를 핥는다. 나는 맨정신이었지만 리처드는 잠깐 정신이 끊겼다. 갑자기 몸에 힘이 풀렸는지 내가 놓아주면 그대로 추락할 것처럼 굴었다. 나는 놓아주지 않았다. 숨이 찰 정도로 그에게 마구 키스했을 뿐이다. 겨우 정신이 든 리처드는 눈물이 고여 있었고, 제 손목을 잡은 나를 밀어냈다.   
“무슨 짓……하지 마, 하지……!”  
“너 연기 존나 잘하네. 어?”  
내가 화난 목소리로 다그치자 리처드 뺨에 눈물이 흐르더니 턱 끝에 고여 뚝 떨어졌다.   
“그만해, 안 돼. 제발. 이러지 마, 에이단.”  
고개를 저으며 리처드는 날 거부했고 난 또 키스했다. 리처드는 키스는 피하지 않았다. 머리가 어지러웠다. 나도 힘이 다 빠진다. 그를 잡고 있는 손에 힘이 빠져나가 그를 놓치고 말았다. 그가 틈을 놓치지 않고 또 달아날까 봐 겁이 났다. 서둘러 그를 다시 붙잡으려는데 희미하게 떨고 있던 리처드의 손이 내 뒷목으로 향했고 이윽고 나를 끌어안았다. 미친년, 이럴 거면서 대체 왜. 나는 슬퍼졌다. 입술이 떨어지고, 찢어져서 피가 얼룩덜룩 묻어있는 입술을 짓씹으며 리처드가 괴로운 표정으로 내게 말했다.   
“제발 날 흔들지 마……. 힘들어, 날 내버려둬.”  
“내 얼굴 봐. 피하지 말고 날 똑바로 봐.”  
고개 숙인 그의 얼굴에 손을 가져갔다. 차가웠다. 리처드는 계속 울었다. 조용히.   
“아, 에이단…….”  
“사랑해, 제발 날 떠나지 마.”  
“이젠 안 돼, 정말 안 돼. 난……그럴 수 없어. 난 널 오염시킬 거야. 네게 얼룩이 될 거라고. 무엇으로도 지울 수 없는 얼룩, 흉할 거야. 끔찍하고.”  
리처드는 기어이 울음을 터뜨렸다. 눈물이 숨을 쉬는 것과 마찬가지로 쉬지 않고 떨어졌다. 난 가슴이 너무 뜨거워져서 도무지 정신을 차릴 수 없었다. 머릿속이 터져나갈 것처럼 아파졌다. 리처드가, 내가 아는 얼굴로 울고 있으니까 울지 말라고 무슨 짓이든 하고 싶었다.   
“너야말로 날 어떻게 생각하는 거야?”  
“넌…….”  
망설이다가 리처드가 도로 입을 닫았다. 답답해서 나는 그를 쥐고 흔들었다.   
“내가 널 모르듯이 너도 날 몰라. 난 네 생각처럼 그렇게 순진하고 착한 놈 아니야. 내 속은 시커메. 얼룩 같은 건 생겨도 보이지 않을 거라고.”  
“그렇다면 상처겠지. 아플 거야. 널 아프게 하고 싶지 않아.”  
“넌 나의 엔탈피고 난 너의 엔트로피야. 난 너의 엔탈피고 넌 나의 엔트로피야. 네가 없으면 사용할 수 없는 엔트로피조차 생기지 않아. 우주는 새로 만들어지지도, 사라지지도 않아. 너에게도 나에게도 결국 최후는 아무것도 남지 않은 쓸쓸함일 거야. 하지만 난 그게 새드 엔딩이라고는 생각하지 않아. 소모된 엔트로피는 한때의 엔탈피니까. 존나 뜨거웠다고, 움직일 수 있을 만큼 열을 낸다고. 리처드, 난 끝이 궁금해. 끝까지 가려면 에너지가 필요해.”  
“에이단, 네 말 하나도 이해 못 하겠어.”  
웃는 건지, 우는 건지 이상한 표정을 지으면서 리처드가 어깨를 떨었다. 리처드는 라운드넥 니트를 입고 있었는데, 한쪽으로 목덜미가 처지는 바람에 뼈가 다 보였다. 씨발, 가파르게 깎인 뼈에 멍든 걸 보니 토하고 싶어졌다. 나는 다시 리처드의 무기력함을 직면하게 되었다. 상처를 보니 나도 눈물이 나올 것 같아서 일부러 이를 꽉 깨물고 힘을 주어 그에게 말했다.   
“널 존나 욕함과 동시에 열렬히 사랑한다고 말한 거야.”  
“부탁이야, 제발 그러지 마. 있잖아, 티나. 나는……. 이젠 돌이킬 수 없어. 나는, 나는…….”  
하지만 리처드는 더는 울음을 참아보려는 시도도 하지 않았다. 눈물이 흐르는 대로 내버려 두며 말을 더듬었고, 나는 답답해졌다.  
“몰라, 씨발. 그딴 건 몰라. 나에게도 기회를 줘, 한 번만. 제발. 네가 하라는 거 다할게. 빌라면 빌 수도 있어.”  
“제발 어린애처럼 굴지 마. 돌이킬 수 없다고 했잖아. 뭐든 좋아, 하지만 마음은 안돼. 천천히 나를 비워. 정말 끝내. 내가 빌게, 부탁이야.”  
“씨발, 시끄러우니까 입 닥쳐. 키스나 하자. 싫어?”  
“…….”  
나처럼 리처드도 술에 취한 모양이다. 창백한 얼굴이 조금 붉어졌다. 나는 확신을 들고 그에게 매달렸다.   
“싫어? 대답해. 강간은 안 해. 네가 싫다면 깨끗하게 물러나 줄게. 다른 건 다 집어치우고 네 감정에 솔직해. 네가 어떤지, 네가, 네가! 개새끼들은 다 집어치우고 넌 어떻게 하고 싶은데, 어? 넌 싫어?”  
목이 따가울 정도로 소리 질렀다. 말을 마치자 얼굴이 후끈거리고 눈앞이 핑핑 돌아서 도저히 서 있을 수 없었다. 어느새 나는 존나 볼썽사납게 질질 짜고 있었다. 그런 나를 리처드가 똑바로 본다. 반복재생 중인 음악이 그제야 귀에 확 들어왔다. I need you more than anything in my life. 그래도 리처드는 대답하지 않았고. I want you more than anything in my life. 이번엔 숨을 참으며 눈을 감았다. I'll miss you more than anyone in my life. 천천히 눈꺼풀을 들어 올리고, 잔뜩 젖은 얼굴로 흐느끼더니 마지막 가사가 끝날 시간은 주지 않았다. 이 지독한 미친년은 몸이 다 풀어져서도 사랑한단 말을 다른 데 빌려서도 꺼내지 않았다. I love you, 그 가사가 나올 차례에 리처드는 나지막한 목소리로 내게 말했다.  
“싫지 않아. 너라면 좋아.”  
“섹스도?”  
급하게 그의 셔츠를 위로 말아 올리며 물었다. 팔을 들며 리처드가 대답했다.   
“섹스도.”  
옷이 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 그리고 리처드의 손이 내가 입고 있는 재킷을 벗겨 냈다. 

리처드 맨살은 너무 차가워서 냉동식품 같았다. 발끝에 리처드가 떨어뜨린 찌그러진 맥주 캔이 걸렸다. 그게 꼭 지금 우리 같아서 나는 걷어차 버렸다. 떨리는 손으로 리처드가 내가 입고 있는 셔츠 단추를 푸는데 그 시간이 만년처럼 느껴졌다. 나는 잔뜩 흥분해서 리처드 어깨에 이를 박았다. 리처드가 몸을 움츠린다. 떨림을 통해 기억이 고스란히 살아났다. 리처드는 제대로 서 있질 못하고 내게 몸을 기댔다. 나도 서 있기 힘든 건 마찬가지였다. 아까부터 머리가 너무 멍해서 이다음엔 뭘 해야 하는지 생각이 잘 안 났다. 그래서 몸이 가는 대로 했다. 난 리처드를 만지고 싶었다. 몸에 난 상처가 까칠하게 손에 그을음처럼 묻어나는데 그건 사람 죽여 놓는 것이었지만 그래도 포기할 수 없었다. 집에서 외롭고 우울한 사람 특유의 삭막한 소독약 냄새가 물씬 났다. 거실 한가운데 놓인 테이블 위에 처음 보는 낡은 나무 인형과 뮤직 박스가 나뒹굴고 있었다. 도색 벗겨지고 고장 난 것이었다. 나는 그게 뭐냐고 물을 정신은 없었다. 시야가 가물거리는데다 몸이 달아올라서 리처드가 내게서 도망치지 못하도록 붙잡고 있는 게 고작이었다. 우리는 비틀거리면서 침실로 향했다. 안으로 들어갈수록 나는 리처드가 그간 얼마나 춥게 지냈는지 절실히 알았다. 성에가 낀 것처럼 얼굴이 빳빳하게 당겨왔고 김이 서렸다. 싸늘함이 나를 괴롭힌다. 너라면 좋아, 그 말은 절대 연기가 아니었다. 한동안 살 올라 부드럽게 뼈를 감싸고 있던 갈비뼈 언저리가 도로 앙상하게 드러나 있었다. 거기에 손을 갖다 대니 리처드는 기침까지 하며 아파했다. 너 이거 부러진 거 맞지? 이까지 꽉 깨물면서 아파하기에 물었더니 머쓱하게, 부러진 건 아니고 금만 조금 갔어. 대답 는데 난 울컥했다. 속이 다 상한다. 왜 또 맞았어? 그를 안으며 다시 물었다. 내가 잘못했어, 리처드 대답에 난 풀이 죽고 말았다. 그러니까 리처드가 내 머리카락을 마구 헤쳐 놓으며 신경 쓰지 말라고 다정한 목소리로 말하는데 가슴이 무거워졌다. 다프트 펑크는 글렌 굴드처럼 쉬지 않고 노래한다. 그건 수명 다한 거리의 간판처럼 깜빡이며 울어댔다. 꼭 비눗방울이 터지는 것처럼. 그리고 스파클러처럼 보였다. 팔을 휘저을 때마다 불꽃이 마구 흔들렸다. 불씨가 튀는 것도 모르고 나는 움직임에 집착했다. 단지 나는 폭죽이 보고 싶었다. 무더운 여름날 산란하는 것처럼 튀어 오르는 불꽃 말이다. 그러고 있으니까 정말 살아있는 것처럼 느껴졌기 때문이다. 

리처드가 뒷걸음치듯 걸으며 위태롭게 침실 문을 열었고 나는 거기에 리처드를 밀어 넣었다. 다시 깜깜함이다. 내가 무서워했던 깜깜한 세상이다. 불은 환히 켜져 있지만, 내게는 아무것도 보이지 않았다. 리처드 숨소리를 이정표 삼아 의지했다. 붓기 가라앉은 얼굴은 그런대로 내 흥분을 지속시켰고, 리처드를 안아다가 침대로 내던지다시피 했다. 안 무거워? 아래로 푹 꺼졌다가 다시 평평해진 침대에 비스듬히 누운 채로 리처드가 묻는다. 도로 가벼워졌어. 무릎을 붙이며 리처드가 손등으로 구겨진 시트를 쓸어내렸다. 그래도 난 여자처럼 가볍진 않을 텐데. 시끄러워, 피노키오 같으니. 나는 침대로 점프했다. 리처드 무릎에 손을 갖다 대고 말했다. 뭐? 리처드가 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 되물었다. 자꾸 거짓말하면 네 존나 끔찍한 코가 더 커질 거야. 그러자 제 코를 손으로 감추며 진저리를 쳤다. 그런 말 하지 마. 리처드는 진심으로 싫어했다. 좀 후련해진다. 그런 리처드 손을 걷어내고 뾰족한 코끝을 깨물었다. 나는 다 집어삼키고 싶었다. 아무리 먹어도 늘 배가 고픈 괴물처럼 말이다.

세상이 이렇게 망했으면 좋겠다. 우리는 살날이 얼마 남지 않는 사람처럼 굴었다. 벗어날 수 없는 초조함 같은 게 우리에겐 나이테처럼 새겨져 있었다. 다리로 내 허리를 감으며 리처드가 손끝으로 가볍게 내 등을 누르고 예전에 자기가 남겨 놓은 흉터를 찾았다. 내리눌리는 느낌에 난 일일이 반응했다. 리처드가 몸을 돌려 내 등에다 차가운 입술을 얹는데 갑자기 심장이 멎어서 내가 조지아처럼 끝나는 줄 알았다. 섹스 중에 이딴 생각이 들다니, 내가 정말 살날이 얼마 남지 않았나 보다. 옷을 마저 다 벗었다. 추위를 견딜 수 없어서 리처드를 끌어안았는데 더 추워졌다. 리처드 이마에다가 키스하며 사랑해, 말했다. 리처드는 쑥스러워했다. 귀 끝이 빨개져서는 웃기만 하는데 나는 진짜 이제 세상이 어떻게 되어도 상관없었다. 망하라지, 씨발. 그간 굶주린 개새끼들과 부대끼며 각박하게 지낸 게 다 보상받는 기분이다. 리처드는 이렇게 웃으면 진짜 화날 정도로 예쁘다. 한 대 갈겨주고 싶을 정도로 말이다. 그래서 못 참고 볼을 꼬집고 죽 잡아당겼더니 화들짝 놀라며 원망스러운 눈으로 나를 본다. 뭐, 어쩌라고. 부러 퉁명스럽게 쏘아붙이며 아예 양볼을 잡아당겼다. 바로 얼마 전까지만 해도 이러면 잡을 게 좀 있었는데 그새 얄팍해졌다. 리처드는 날 너무 잘 알아서 문제다. 내가 이런 짓거리 못 하게 하려면 말보단 몸으로 끝내는 게 더 빠르고 확실하단 걸 알고 있다. 내 손을 깍지 끼고는 제 입술로 가져가 끝을 입에 물고 삼켰다. 등줄기가 서늘해져서 나는 리처드 볼을 꼬집고 있던 나머지 손을 놓아야만 했다. 리처드는 나사를 조이듯이 천천히 내 손가락을 뺨이 움푹 패도록 빨았다. 나는 숨만 겨우 쉬면서 그 얼굴을 놓치지 않으려고 필사적으로 눈을 떴다. 더럽게 힘들었다. 기절할 것 같다. 혀로 내 손가락을 굴리며 리처드가 손으로 내 다리를 더듬었다. 손이 점점 안쪽으로 파고든다. 건반을 두드리듯이 허벅지 안쪽으로 갖고 놀다가, 난 병신이지만 정말 정직한 놈이다. 정말이다. 이 미친년을 보고 있는 것만으로도 벌써 일어선 내 몸을 단번에 세게 쥐었다. 나는 숨을 토해냈고, 그러자 리처드는 이럴 줄 알았다는 듯이 얄밉게 웃으면서 내 손가락을 놓아주고는 혀로 자기 치열을 훑으며 천천히 입술로 혀끝을 옮겼다. 그리고 느리게 핥는다. 또 만년. 다프트 펑크가 조용해진다. 젖어서 번들거리는 리처드 입술을 보며 나는 침만 삼켰고 리처드가 천천히 손목을 움직이며 나를 흔들었다. 존나 비열한 년이다. 날 꼼짝 못 하게 한다. 

“네가 남자여서 다행이다. 여자였으면 진짜 병신 새끼 여러 명 신세 조졌을 거야.”  
“이미 몇 명 망쳤어.”  
고개를 숙이며 리처드가 시큰둥하게 대꾸했다. 그러면서 쓴웃음을 지었는데 그건 어딘가 자조적이었다. 그리고 리처드는 몸을 앞으로 기울였다.  
“그래, 잘났어. 어, 잠깐!”  
나는 괜히 마음이 꼬여서 빈정거렸는데 말을 마칠 수 없었다. 리처드가 갑자기 내 걸 삼켰기 때문이다. 너무 오랜만이어서 나는 멍청하게 굴고 말았다. 리처드 어깨를 쥐고 어쩔 줄 몰라 하며 그냥 있었다. 혀는 차가운데 뜨겁게 느껴졌다. 얼음을 갖다 대고 굴리는 것 같다. 잇새로 앓는 소리가 비실비실 빠져나왔다. 리처드가 흘러내린 자기 머리카락을 쓸어 넘기며 빤히 반문했다.  
“왜? 너 이거 좋아하잖아.”  
어처구니없다. 기가 막힌다.   
“씨발년, 난 너 때문에 일찍 죽고 말 거야.”  
리처드가 키득키득 웃었다.  
“엄살은.”  
끝까지 내 성기를 다 삼키며 리처드가 입안을 조였다. 차가운 점막이 들러붙는데 아찔해서 더는 아무 말도 나오지 않았다. 리처드 머리를 쓰다듬으면서 그가 하는 대로 내버려 두기만 했다. 리처드 등은 앙상했다. 첫째목뼈, 그러니까 고리뼈는 남들 보다 배는 튀어나와 있었다. 매끈한 곡선을 이루며 휜 등척주굽이는 말하기도 싫다. 뼈가 너무 튀어나와서 보기만 해도 내가 다 아파졌다. 그건 바늘처럼 뾰족하게 사람 신경을 찌르고 있었다. 신경이 걸레처럼 너덜너덜해지는데 몸은 쭉 흥분한다. 완전히 나를 세우고 꽤 흡족한 얼굴로 다시 고개를 드는 리처드에게 갑자기 살이 왜 이렇게 많이 빠졌냐고, 또 안 먹었냐고 따졌다. 그러자 리처드는 억울해했다. 그는 자신이 해낸 것에 대해 칭찬을 바라고 있었던 것 같다. 그렇게 굶진 않았어, 하루에 한 끼는 꼭 먹었단 말이야. 나도 왜 갑자기 이렇게 많이 빠졌는지 잘 모르겠어. 살 없는 볼에 바람만 잔뜩 집어넣으며 리처드가 퉁명스럽게 말했다. 어디 아픈 거 아니야? 글쎄, 두통이 있긴 한데 원래 자주 그랬으니까. 섹스하다 너 죽으면 나 어떻게 살아? 이제 내가 엄살을 피웠다. 에이단, 그럴 일은 없어. 괜한 걱정 하지 마. 리처드는 단호했다. 다시 칭찬을 바라며 저가 잘하는 짓을 하려 들었다. 나는 그의 자신감이 서글펐다. 기분 좋으면서도 서글펐다. 

안다. 결코 모르지 않는다. 무엇 하나 제대로 해결되지 않은 상태에서 섹스하고 감정에 취해서 이젠 다 괜찮다고 방심하는 게 얼마나 위험한 일인지를. 하지만 우리는 방법을 모른다. 문제와 동거하는 기분은 거지 같다. 그래서 거지 같은 기분이나마 벗어나고자 발버둥 친다. 그러면 기분은 정말 날아갈 것 같은데, 조금만 추락해도 꼭꼭 감춰 두었던 문제는 착실하게 불어나서 썩어있다. 그런데 왜 난 이걸 포기 못 하는 걸까? 사정이 주는 만족감이? 아니면 나와는 좋다는 리처드 말을 확인하고 싶어서? 잘못 끼운 단추에다 화풀이하는 기분이 든다. 나는 움푹 팬 리처드 뺨만 말없이 응시했다. 이게 차라리 싫증 난다면 괴로운 기분은 들지 않을 텐데. 끝까지 해내려는 리처드를 멈춰 세웠다. 목을 찔려 리처드 눈엔 눈물이 고여 있었다. 그건 슬프지 않아도 통증 때문에 어쩔 수 없이 흘러나오는 반사적인 것이었지만, 난 지독히도 침울해졌다. 턱이 뻐근한지 리처드가 손가락을 구부리고 손목으로 이어지는 손바닥의 끝 부분으로 턱을 어루만졌다. 리처드 얼굴을 들어다가 키스했다. 그러니까 차라리 키스라도 곧잘 해냈으면. 할 때마다 수줍어하지 않았으면. 처음 하는 것처럼 굴지 않았다면. 미안한 마음은 조금이나마 덜 수 있을 텐데. 리처드는 어설프게 혀를 섞는데 무작정 애를 쓰고 있었다. 입천장의 우둘투둘한 돌기를 훑으며 리처드 뒷목을 주물렀다. 여기도 뼈가 걸리고, 나를 쿡쿡 찌른다. 숨 막혀 하는 리처드를 놓아주고 나는 물었다.  
“리치, 가슴 만져도 돼?”  
리처드 얼굴이 확 달아올랐다. 두 손으로 얼굴을 가리며 평소보다 가늘고 높은 목소리로 칭얼대듯이 대답한다.  
“내가 그런 거 묻지 말라고 했잖아. 대체 넌 애가 왜 그러니?”  
이런 목소리로 새침하게 구니까 기분이 정말 이상했다.  
“몰라, 네 가슴은 왠지 허락받고 만져야 할 것 같아.”  
“그냥 네 마음대로 해.”  
“진짜 내 마음대로 한다?”  
“하래도.”  
그래서 나는 마음대로 했다. 건드릴 때마다 간지러운지 리처드는 기침을 하면서 웃어댄다.   
“아, 씨발. 살 빠지더니 가슴도 작아졌어. 존나 싫어, 원랜 이만큼이었는데.”  
움켜쥐었던 손을 풀고 좀 더 크게 벌리자 손가락 사이로 눈을 빠끔히 내어 나를 보던 리처드가 기어이 나를 발로 걷어차며 화를 냈다. 나처럼.  
“난 네가 존나 싫어.”  
“자꾸 거짓말하면 코가 이만큼 길어질 거야.”  
리처드 코를 잡아 뺐다.   
“너, 정말! 읏…….”  
그리고 리처드 가슴에다 얼굴을 묻고 빨았다. 리처드가 등을 둥글게 말며 내 머리를 끌어안고 짓눌렀다. 질식사할 것 같다. 내가 바라던 결말이다. 혀를 내어 굴리면서 리처드 다리를 쓸어내렸다. 구간마다 통행료를 매긴다면 이년 다리는 존나 길어서 내 얼마 안 되는 재산은 금방 거덜 나고 나는 거리에 나앉고 말 것이다. 한참을 배회하며 얼굴을 아래로 내렸는데 리처드는 아무 반응이 없었다. 피부만 좀 달아오르고 차가운 몸이 녹은 것 말고는 변화가 없었다.  
“별로야?”  
어쩐지 의기소침해져서 그의 몸을 만지다 말고 멈췄다. 가슴엔 내가 박아놓은 잇자국이, 울긋불긋하게 빨아댄 흔적이 남았지만 그래도 몸은 잠잠하다.   
“아니, 좋아. 왜?”  
나는 시무룩하게 손가락으로 리처드 다리 사일 튕겼다. 리처드는 머쓱한 얼굴로 작게 말했다.  
“오랜만이라서 긴장했나 봐.”  
오랜만? 뭐가? 나하고 하는 게? 섹스가? 물어보려다가 관뒀다. 내가 더 비참해질 테니까. 참고 사는데 어느 순간 걷잡을 수 없이 사람 불행하게 하는 호기심이었다. 닫아 놓은 상자는 이유가 있다. 열면 안 되니까. 호기심이 사람을 죽여 놓는다. 씨발, 좆같게도. 묻지 말아야지, 자물쇠를 걸어 잠그고 열쇠는 바다에 던져버렸다. 

난 평소보다 공을 들였다. 시간도 더 썼다. 지구 멸망 카운트다운이 쉬지 않고 흘렀지만 무시하고 리처드를 만지고, 빨고, 깨물고, 내가 아는 건 전부 했다. 리처드는 결코 둔감한 타입이 아니다. 오히려 지나치게 예민해서 가끔은 기절하려고까지 했었다. 그건 존나 나를 만족하게 해줬었다. 그런데 오늘은 내가 무슨 짓을 해도 잠잠하다. 새된 소릴 연신 흘리긴 했지만, 몸을 비틀면서까지 느끼긴 했지만, 독하게도 다리 사이는 반응이 없다. 축 처져서는 죽어 있는데 별별 생각이 다 든다. 나만 게걸스럽게 흥분해서 당장 터질 듯이 부풀었을 뿐이다. 그러니까 꼭 내가 강간범이 된 기분이라 참담해졌다. 아파서 그런가. 수두룩한 상처를 피해 깨끗한 맨살을 찾아 입술을 얹었다. 집요하게 괴롭히니 리처드는 목을 긁으며 우는 소릴 냈다. 시트를 그러쥔 마른 손에 핏줄이 불거졌다. 나는 그래도 반응 없는 리처드 몸 때문에 초조했고 울고 싶어졌다.   
“사랑해. 알고 있지?”  
섹스하면서 이 정도로 사랑한단 말을 많이 해본 건 처음이었다. 없어도 존나 없다. 갈라테이아 다리 사이에 구멍을 존나게 파는 머저리가 나였다. 리처드가 기죽은 내 어깨를 다독이며 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“응, 알아. 난 괜찮으니까 끝까지 해줘.”  
“너 진짜 어디 아픈 거 아니지?”  
“아니야, 아픈 데 없어. 얼른.”  
차분하게 대답하며 리처드가 나를 이끌었고 스스로 몸을 엎드렸다. 이건 진짜 간만이었다. 손에 꼽을 수 있을 정도로 적었다. 리처드가 너무 부끄러워해서 어지간하면 잘 안 하는 짓이었다. 그리고 무엇보다 리처드는 얼굴 보는 걸 좋아하니까……. 그러니까 걱정은 집어치우자. 

긴장했단 건 거짓말이 아니었나 보다. 리처드 몸은 잘 열리지 않았다. 허벅지 근육까지 긴장으로 팽팽하게 당겨져 떨고 있었다. 아무래도 자세 때문인 것 같다. 손가락을 밀어 넣는 날 고개를 돌려 흘끔 보면서 불안한지 눈을 떨었다. 얼굴은 새하얗게 질려 있었다. 윤활제가 석회질 머금은 수돗물처럼 미끈거린다. 긴장 풀어, 괜찮아. 내가 달래주니까 리처드는 고개를 푹 숙여 얼굴을 아예 베개에다 묻어버렸다. 한참 닫혀있는 곳을 풀어내고 리처드 허리를 두 손으로 잡고 몸을 천천히 밀어 넣었다. 충분히 벌렸다고 생각했는데 그 사이 닫혀 있었다. 리처드는 날 토막 살인할 작정인 것 같다. 좁은 곳이 벌어지면서 힘겹게 나를 받아내는 데 힘든 건 나도 마찬가지였다. 토할 정도로 숨이 막혔다. 숨을 참고 허리를 움직였다. 반쯤 밀어 넣자 리처드는 끝내 흐느끼는 소릴 내뱉었고 나는 헛기침을 했다. 이윽고 전부 밀어 넣고 그의 등으로 엎어지면서 힘 좀 빼라고 끅끅거리니까 미안, 기어들어가는 목소리로 대답하며 리처드가 머리를 흔들었다. 난 이제 숨이 끊어질 것 같다. 밀고 들어가니 더는 잡생각이 들지 않았다. 어떻게든 해소하려고 허리를 움직였다. 베개에 묻힌 리처드 목소리가 가늘게 떨리며 내 머리를 엉망으로 흔들어댄다. 소리 더 내, 허리를 꽉 붙들어 매며 말했다. 리처드 허리에 내 손자국이 남는다.

돌이켜보건대, 난 쌓여있던 걸 리처드 몸에다 화풀이한 것 같다. 괜찮다는 리처드 말에 안심하고 죄다 쏟아낸 것 같다. 하도 박아대서 신물이 다 올라왔다. 어느 정도였냐면, 살갗이 부딪히는 소리와 침대가 마구잡이로 흔들리는 요란한 소리에 귀가 먹을 지경이었다. 눈앞이 캄캄했다. 시야가 희뿌예서 리처드를 제대로 볼 수 없었다. 아무래도 내가 좀 운 것 같다. 그런데도 마구잡이로 박아대고, 노골적으로 보이는 접합부에 완전히 이성을 잃었다. 살이 밀려 올라가는 것, 풀어지는 것, 발갛게 부어오르는 것, 그건 통증을 동반한 불쾌한 흥분이었다. 추운 건 끝났다. 어느새 나는 땀을 흘리고 있었고, 리처드 등도 땀으로 젖어 있었다. 얼마나 씹새끼처럼 박아댔을까, 사정감을 느껴 몸을 빼내고 콘돔을 벗겨 리처드의 벌어진 구멍에다 갖다 댔다. 맨살이 닿자 리처드는 흠칫 떨었다. 난 꾹 눌렀다. 그래야 할 것 같아서였다. 이유는 모른다. 보이는 대로 박고 싶단 생각밖에 안 났다. 손으로 쥐고 흔들어 끝내 쥐어짜 내듯이 사정하고 마찰 탓에 벌겋게 부은 리처드 몸을 보고 급작스럽게 후회가 밀려들어 부끄러워졌다. 희멀겋게 정액이 엉덩이와 구멍에 흩뿌려져 땀과 윤활제로 잔뜩 젖은 사이로 흘러내렸다. 벌어진 틈으로 손가락을 밀어 넣어 리처드가 느끼는 곳을 찾아 꾹 눌렀다. 그래도 마찬가지였다. 몸을 조이며 내 손가락은 삼켰지만, 그건 어디까지나 나만 좋은 짓이었다. 결국, 그만뒀다. 한숨이 나온다. 참아 보려고 했는데 참아지질 않았다. 내가 한숨을 쉬자 리처드가 몸을 움츠렸다. 불쌍하게. 

끝까지 했는데, 씨발. 리처드와 섹스하고 이만큼 허탈했던 적이 없었다. 난 나쁜 짓을 저지른 기분이 들어서 죄책감으로 리처드 얼굴도 보기 힘들었다. 리처드 몸에 난 멍 자국이 꼭 내가 만들어 놓은 것처럼 보였다. 대체 뭐가 문제인 걸까, 사랑한단 말은 인사치레로도 에둘러서도 내게 하지 않는 리처드가 그래도 솔직했던 건 몸이었는데. 시간이라도 한 것 같아서 기분이 걷잡을 수 없을 정도로 끔찍해졌다. 나 자신이 넌더리난다. 난 더럽게 밝히는 놈이지만, 변태성욕자는 아니다. 그런데 지금은……. 관두자. 가까스로 마음을 다잡고 쓰러진 리처드를 안아 일으켰다. 그건 용기가 존나 필요했다. 리처드는 숨만 겨우 쉬고 있었다. 얼굴은 눈물로 엉망이었다. 아팠겠지, 하나도 못 느꼈으니까. 내가 박아대는 내도록 강간당하는 여자의 팔다리처럼 힘없이 흔들리고만 있던 리처드 몸이 떠올랐다. 씨발, 미칠 것 같다. 너무 미안해서 내 대가리를 다 깨고 싶었다. 하지만 사과한 건 내가 아니라 리처드였다.   
“미안해. 네가 싫어서 그런 게 아니야. 요즘 몸이 좀 안 좋아서 그래. 피곤해서, 응, 그래. 피곤해서. 정말이야.”  
리처드는 내가 자존심이 상했다고 생각하는 것 같았다. 물론 자존심이야 상했지만, 섹스하면서 상대가 아무것도 느끼지 못하고 나만 가버리는 건 존나 비참할 정도로 자존심이 구겨지는 일이지만, 그보다 나는 무섭고 끔찍한 기분이 더 컸다.   
“됐어, 넌 거절하는 걸 모르는 것뿐이야. 사과하지 마. 일단 씻자.”  
너무 미안하니까 오히려 나는 화를 내고 말았다. 내가 이러면 안 되는데. 뭐라고 위로해줘야 하지? 하나도 모르겠다. 속이 너무 뒤틀려서 쓰라렸다. 답답한 마음에 머리카락을 마구 헝클어뜨리며 나도 모르는 사이 또 한숨을 쉬었더니 리처드는 입술을 깨물며 어느새 다리를 오므리고 앉아 우울한 얼굴로 나를 보고 있었다. 그래도 위로해 줄 말이 떠오르지 않았다. 리처드를 부축했다. 갈비뼈에 손이 닿자 또 기침을 하다가 내 눈치를 보더니 급하게 입을 틀어막았다. 난 토하고 싶어졌다. 변기에 머리라도 처박고 기절하고 싶다. 

욕실까지 가는 동안 우리는 단 한마디도 하지 않았다. 주눅이 들어 고개만 숙이고 있는 리처드를 욕조에다 앉혀놓고 물을 틀었다. 온도를 맞추고 리처드의 발끝부터 적셨다. 위로 조금씩 올라가서, 돌겠네, 씨발. 시트가 거친 소재여서인지 리처드 무릎이 찢어져 있었다. 피를 보자 나는 기어이 구역질을 했다. 무릎 찢어진 걸 모르고 있었는지 물끄러미 나를 내려 보던 리처드가 자기 무릎에 시선이 닿자 나처럼 구역질했다. 피를 보기 싫어서 얼른 물로 씻어버렸다. 둘 다 피는 질색이니까. 피만큼 토기 올라오는 건 없다. 다행히 크게 찢어진 건 아니어서 핏물이 좀 섞이다 말았다. 너 존나 멍청해, 무릎 까진 것도 모르고 있었냐? 내가 나무라자 리처드는 피식 웃었다. 몰랐어, 정말. 내가 너 때문에 돌겠다, 미친년아. 답답해서 리처드 무릎을 꽉 쥐며 괜히 또 화를 냈다. 못됐어, 정말 말 안 듣는 강아지 같다. 툭하면 혼자 화내고. 리처드가 내 머리카락을 잡아당기면서 말했다. 난 어이없어서 웃고 말았다. 내 손에서 샤워기를 가져가 리처드가 내 머리에다 물을 끼얹었다. 더운물이 확 들어오니까 그래도 마음이 좀 풀어졌다. 그렇다고 죄책감이 완전히 가신 건 아니다. 이건 씻을 수 없으므로. 넌 내가 훈련 못 하겠어. 전문훈련소를 보내든가 해야지. 발가락을 웅크리며 리처드가 그걸로 내 배를 꼬집었다. 그리고 내 어깨에다 자기 발목을 걸었다. 복사뼈에 키스하며 나는 내가 할 수 있는 한 능청을 떨었다. 집 지키는 개는 한 마리 있는 게 좋잖아. 발등으로 내 얼굴을 문지르며 리처드가 웃었다. 말은 안 듣고 밥만 축내니까 그러지. 말 존나 잘 들을게, 시키는 건 다 할게. 밥도 조금만 먹을게. 그러니까 제발 나 보내지 말아 주라. 나 버리지 마. 장난스럽게 던진 말이었지만 반쯤은 진심이었다. 말을 다 끝내고 나니까 나는 울고 있었다. 울먹이면서 말했던 것이다. 안 버릴게, 울지 마. 리처드가 놀라서 내 눈물을 닦아주며 대답했다. 버려지는 건 존나 싫다. 자꾸 서운한 마음이 들어 눈물이 계속 뚝뚝 흘렀다. 자꾸 울면 버릴 거야, 리처드가 부러 못된 표정을 지으며 냉정하게 말하자 난 얼른 울음을 그쳤다. 그렇게 장난을 좀 치고, 씻고 나니 우리는 겨우 편하게 웃을 수 있었다. 허리케인이라도 우릴 휩쓸고 지나간 것 같다. 엉망이 된 잔해에 튀어나온 폐기물과 날카로운 절단면이 발이라도 찌를까 봐 조심조심 걸으며 수건으로 몸을 닦았다. 미친년이 또 잔소리 좆같이 해댈까 봐 머리 말리는 건 신중하게. 가만히 내 손을 타면서 리처드가 잠긴 목소리로 불쑥 사과를 했다.  
“정말 미안해, 티나.”  
“사과하지 말랬잖아.”  
“하지만…….”  
“나야말로 미안해.”  
“티나, 넌 잘못한 게 없어.”  
“나도 이런 적 처음이라 어떻게 해야 할지 모르겠다, 리치. 그냥 내가 너무 나쁜 놈 같아서 너무 미안해.”  
리처드 어깨에 코를 묻었다. 리처드가 내 귓바퀴를 깨물며 상냥하게 말해주었다.   
“넌 내게 한 번도 나빴던 적 없어. 언제나 좋았어.”  
나른한 목소리였다. 갑자기 졸음이 쏟아졌다. 눈을 끔뻑이며 그에게 물었다.   
“아팠지?”  
“아니.”  
“자꾸 거짓말하면…….”  
슬그머니 고개를 들어 리처드 코를 노려보았다. 리처드가 정색하면서 나를 밀쳤다.   
“코 얘기하지 마, 나쁜놈아.”  
“조금 전엔 나쁜 적 없다더니.”  
“코 얘긴 하여간 꺼내지도 마.”  
“누르면 좀 들어갈지도 몰라.”  
내가 저에게 다가가자 발로 바리케이드를 세우고 머리에 물기를 마저 털어내며 리처드가 괴로운 표정을 한껏 지으며 말했다.   
“소용없어, 이미 해 봤어. 더 높아졌어. 그러니까 건드리지 마, 여기서 더 높아지면 수습할 수 없잖아.”  
존나 재수 없게 구네, 씨발년. 코가 더 커지게 자고 있을 때 몰래 콧구멍에다 동전이라도 박아야겠다. 난 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸리며 그에게 따지듯이 물었다.   
“넌 왜 그렇게 네 얼굴을 싫어하냐?”  
그러니까 리처드는 정말 진심으로 자기 얼굴을 괴로워했다.   
“왜라니, 이상하게 생겼으니까.”  
“됐어, 짜증 나. 작작해.”  
난 손을 내저었다. 나도 진심으로 짜증이 났다. 난 이 미친년이 끔찍해하는 저런 뾰족한 얼굴을 존나게 갖고 싶은데, 가진 년은 못하는 말이 없다. 괜히 분해서 혼자 씩씩대고 있는데 리처드는 빤히 대꾸했다.   
“정말인걸.”  
존나 얄미워서 손이 올라갈 정도였다.   
“알았다고, 존나 못생긴 년아.”  
“내가 그렇게까지 못생겼어?”  
시무룩한 얼굴로 리처드가 조심스럽게 되물었다.  
“아오, 씨발. 이걸 팰 수도 없고.”  
“왜 화를 내고 그러니?”  
“너 진짜 패 죽이고 싶다.”  
“말이 심하다, 너.”  
미간에 주름을 잡으며 리처드가 팔꿈치로 나를 찔렀다.   
“닥쳐. 가슴이나 만질래.”  
리처드 팔을 치우고 그를 끌어안아 가슴을 움켜쥐는 데 잡히는 게 없다. 정직하게 판판했다. 난 기운이 다 빠졌다. 이 정도로 말랐었나? 아닌 것 같은데. 아무래도 영 불안하게 마음이 걸려서 그에게 물었다.  
“밥 정말 제대로 챙겨 먹은 거 맞아? 또 안 먹었지? 사실대로 말해.”  
“사실 요즘은 식욕이 없어서. 마지막으로 먹은 게 언제인지 기억이 안 나. 술은 매일 마셨지만…….”  
“너 그럴 줄 알았다. 너 하도 거짓말 많이 해서 자고 일어나면 아침에 코가 천장을 뚫을 거야.”  
기분이 상했는지 리처드가 얼굴을 딱딱하게 굳히며 쌀쌀맞게 욕을 내뱉었다.  
“개자식.”  
“오랜만에 너한테 욕 들으니까 좀 설렌다.”  
진짜다. 가슴이 막 뛰었다.   
“개같은 년.”  
낮은 목소리로 욕하는데 존나 쫄았다. 난 이년 이럴 때마다 매번 무서워서 눈물까지 찔끔 난다. 이젠 설레서 가슴이 뛰는 게 아니라 겁먹어서 가슴이 마구 뛰었다. 그래도 안 그런척하면서 나도 욕했다.   
“와, 존나. 씨발년아.”  
부들부들 떨면서. 내가 저한테 잔뜩 겁먹은 걸 눈치챘는지 리처드가 나를 비웃으며 또 욕을 했다.  
“쌍년.”  
“좆같은 년.”  
“멍청아.”  
“미친년.”  
“병신.”  
“씹새끼.”  
애새끼처럼 서로 욕하면서 신경전을 벌였다. 끝내 한숨을 쉬며 리처드가 나를 한심하게 보았다. 자긴 그런 적 없다는 듯이 말이다.   
“그만하자, 어린애도 아니고.”  
아까부터 진짜 사람 어처구니없게 군다. 기가 막혀서 나는 헛웃음이 나왔다.   
“먼저 시작한 건 너야. 근데 리치, 너 아무래도 몸에 이상 있는 것 같은데. 진짜 갑자기 살이 너무 빠졌어. 전보다 더 마른 것 같다. 너 지금 몸무게 얼마나 나가?”  
“안 재봐서 모르겠어.”  
기침을 하며 리처드가 대수롭잖다는 듯이 대답했다.   
“이건 진짜 심해. 살이 하나도 없어.”  
갈비뼈를 피해 툭 튀어나온 골반을 찌르면서 나는 말했다. 리처드가 내 쇄골을 손으로 찌르면서 대꾸했다.  
“그런가. 하지만 너도 좀 말랐는걸.”  
“넌 좀이 아니라고.”

우리는 마음고생 한 처참한 결과를 숫자로 확인하기로 했다. 욕실에서 나와서 체중계를 꺼내 몸무게를 재봤다. 나는 149.5파운드였다. 그래도 참담한 결과는 아니었다. 평소보다 많이 빠진 건 아니었으니까. 사실은 많이 빠졌지만. 그동안 리처드가 나를 꽤 불려놨으므로. 하지만 어떻게든 디스플레이를 마칠 때까지 살아남겠다고 미친 듯이 입에 욱여넣고 닥치는 대로 배를 채웠던 게 그런대로 도움이 되었다. 봐, 너도 말랐잖아. 리처드가 시비를 걸어왔다. 닥치고 너도 올라가. 나 몸무게 재는 거 별로 안 좋아해. 많이 나오면 어떡해. 존나게 소름 끼치니까 여자처럼 굴지 말고 당장 올라가. 내빼는 리처드를 억지로 체중계 위에 올렸다. 그러지 말았어야 했다. 내가 더 우울해졌으니까. 우리 둘 다 숫자를 보고도 믿을 수 없었다. 다시 올라가 봐, 뭐 잘못된 것 같아. 내가 더듬더듬 말하자 리처드는 잠시 내려왔다가 다시 체중계 위로 올라갔다. 그래도 마찬가지였다. 그래서 내가 또 올라갔다. 149.5파운드 그대론데. 우리 둘 다 잠시 말을 잃었다. 아니겠지? 체중계가 고장 난 것 같아. 리처드가 불안한 목소리로 내게 되물었다. 한 번만 더 올라가 봐. 나는 뻑뻑한 목소리로 대답했다. 138파운드. 숫자가 깜빡였다. 체중계도 우리가 지긋지긋한 눈치였다. 당장 이 병신 같은 짓을 멈추라고 깜빡임으로 호소하고 있었다. 나는 맥이 풀려서 기운 없는 목소리로 리처드에게 손을 저었다. 됐다, 내려와라. 리처드는 반성문 쓰다 지친 나처럼 보였다. 조마조마한 얼굴을 하고서 내가 말하기만을 기다리고 있었다. 나는 허리에 손을 올리고 그를 노려보았다.   
“야, 너…….”  
그러자 손등을 자기 뺨에 갖다 대며 리처드가 난처한 표정을 지으며 대답했다.   
“혼내지 마, 에이단. 이 정도로 빠졌는지는 나도 몰랐어.”  
체중계가 끔찍하다. 발로 밀어서 소파 밑으로 숨겨버렸다. 그러면 안 돼, 체중계는 거기 두는 게 아니라고. 리처드가 또 강박증을 보이며 나를 괴롭힌다. 기어이 원래 있던 자리에 체중계를 두고 와서야 마음이 놓이는지 마른 가슴 위에다 손을 얹고는 뿌듯한 얼굴로 웃었다.  
“살아서 걸어 다니는 게 신기하다.”  
“이건 나도 좀 겁나는걸.”  
리처드 나름대로 충격을 먹긴 먹은 모양이다. 하지만 그렇다고 보기엔 너무 태연했다. 나는 주먹을 쥐어 내 뒷목을 두드리며 그에게 짜증을 냈다.  
“좀? 사태의 심각성이 파악 안 되냐? 내일 같이 병원 가자.”  
“내일 너 전시 오픈이잖아. 난 얼굴이 이래서 못 가겠지만, 넌 가봐야지.”  
간지러운 얼굴에 상처를 손으로 잡아 뜯으려다 내가 노려보니까 손을 멈추고 리처드가 조용히 서서 나를 본다.   
“알고 있었어?”  
“응.”  
“나도 안 갈 거야, 귀찮아.”  
“그래도.”  
“가고 싶지 않아. 나중에 좀 한가해지거든 갈 거야. 지긋지긋해. 전부다. 그리고 지금은 잘래. 존나 졸려.”  
“나도 졸려.”  
“자자.”  
“응.”  
“너 안고 잘래.”  
“그래, 그렇게 해. 나도 너 안고 잘래. 하지만 우선 머리부터 말리고.”  
“독한년.”  
리처드가 대답 대신 예쁘게 웃었다. 참 나도 어쩔 수 없는 놈인 것 같다. 저렇게 웃으니까 더는 뭐라고 욕도 못하겠다. 손잡고 드레스룸으로 향했다. 리처드는 비틀비틀 걸었다. 기운 없어? 제대로 못 걷네. 뭐? 아니, 난 바로 걷고 있는데. 너 지금 존나 이상하게 걷고 있는데? 아니야, 바로 걷잖아, 봐. 보란 듯이 내 손을 놓고 리처드는 혼자 걸었다. 걸음걸이가 이상했다. 나는 불안해졌다. 뭐가 바로 걷는단 거야, 휘청거리잖아. 너 일부러 그러는 거야? 아니면 진짜 네가 바로 걷고 있다고 생각하는 거야? 난 똑바로 걷고 있어, 에이단. 리처드는 정말 자기가 이상하게 걷고 있다는 걸 모르고 있었다. 그건 평소에 피곤할 때마다 다친 다리를 절뚝거리는 정도가 아니었다. 아예 방향을 제대로 못 잡고 정처 없이 걷고 있었다. 공이 굴러가듯이 알 수 없는 곳으로. 아직 술이 덜 깬 건가, 나는 바닥에 가지런히 진열된 빈 술병과 맥주 캔을 세어보면서 애써 적당한 이유를 찾아내었다. 이유를 갖다 대고 난 다음에는 더는 그렇게 걷는 걸 볼 수 없어서 리처드를 안고 드레스룸까지 갔다. 대신 머리를 다 말려주고 이번에도 안고 침대까지 걸어왔다. 둘 다 완전히 방전이 되어 피가 손톱만큼 묻은 시트를 갈아치울 엄두를 내지 못하고 바로 뻗었다. 눕자마자 리처드를 끌어안았다. 리처드도 나를 부둥켜안았다. 나 버리지 마, 사랑해. 내가 그렇게 말하자 눈을 감으며 리처드가 고개를 끄덕였다. 난 리처드를 더 세게 끌어안았다. 오디오 전원 끄는 걸 깜빡했다. 하지만 다시 일어날 수 없었다. 녹음된 건 지치지 않으니까, 얼마든지 계속 말할 수 있으니까 내버려두자. 우리는 너무 지쳤다. 스파클러가 튀어 오르고, 다프트 펑크는 깜빡거리고, 좆같은 체중계도 깜빡거리고, 내 불안한 신경도 깜빡거린다. 그리고 리처드의 규칙적인 숨소리가 내 전원 버튼을 눌렀다. 난 완전히 끊어졌다. 

K, 난 나중에야 알았어. 그 사람과 나 사이에 스멀스멀 끼어있던 게 무엇인지를. 썩은 물 밖으로 튕겨 나온 나는 폐로 호흡하며 수면에 낀 기름 막을 마구 해쳤어. 내 손은 더러워졌고, 내 마음은 숨 막히는 냄새로 꽉 찼지. 난 정말 애를 썼어. 하지만 그럴수록 기름은 엉겨 붙었고 내 팔다리와 머리는 무거워졌지. 리처드는 그렇게 무서워하는 물속에 잠겨 있었어. 끝도 없이 가라앉아서 기름 막이 차단해 햇살 한 줌 들지 않아 차갑게 식은 물속에서 천천히, 천천히, 숨이 끊어져 가고 있었어. 내겐 심해를 들어갈 잠수함을 살 돈이 없었고, 맨몸으론 바다에 뛰어들만한 능력도 없었지. 스킨 스쿠버 자격증을 딸걸. 씨발, 내가 차라리 스쿠버 다이버였다면, 해양구조대였다면. 무엇보다도 히어로였다면. K, 아쿠아맨은 병신이 아니야. 나도 솔직히 걔를 병신 취급했는데 물속에 들어갈 수 있다는 것만으로도 충분히 대단 하다고. 그런데 K, 사람들은 욕심이 존나 많아서 오래전 바닷속으로 사라진 값나가는 걸 어떻게든 찾으려 하더라. 능력 되는 놈들은 말이야. 난……아니었어.


	114. Chapter 114

아침에 눈을 뜨니 옆자리가 비어 있었다. 빈자리는 싸늘했다. 이미 자리를 뜬지 시간이 꽤 지난 모양이었다. 난 급하게 이불을 옷처럼 걸치고 도주자를 검거하려고 나왔다. 리처드는 그리 멀리 가지 않았다. 거실 소파에 앉아서 테이블 위에 목각 인형을 들여다보고 있었다. 테라스를 통해 새벽 공기가 들어왔다. 해가 완전히 뜨지 않은 밖은 아직 좀 파랬다. 테이블 위에는 다른 것도 있었다. 반쯤 비워진 물컵 하나와 두통약. 나는 이불을 질질 끌고 발도 질질 끌었다. 발 없는 벌레처럼 꿈틀거리며 그에게 다가갔다. 내가 다가가자 리처드는 나른한 얼굴로 나를 보며 웃었다. 이거 더 안 마실 거야? 물컵을 가리키며 그에게 물었다. 리처드가 고개를 끄덕였고, 나는 망설이지 않고 물을 한 번에 다 마셨다. 적잖이 갈증을 느끼고 있었기 때문이다. 집은 여전히 추웠는데, 리처드는 라디에이터를 켤 생각조차 하지 않고 있었다. 덕분에 나는 몸을 잔뜩 웅크리고 어디선가 들어오는 외풍과 이중, 삼중으로 두껍게 층을 이룬 추위를 피해야만 했다. 어젯밤 급하게 지나치느라 제대로 볼 수 없었던 인형과 뮤직 박스는 꽤 고급품으로 보였다. 존나 비싸 보였다. 싸구려가 아니라 원목으로 만든 것이었다. 칠도 벗겨지고 낡긴 했지만, 마감이 깔끔하고 섬세하게 만들어져 있었다. 리처드가 뮤직 박스를 태엽을 감았다. 한가운데 아기 예수가 요람에 누워 있었고 주변에 동방 박사와 요셉, 마리아, 양들이 얼핏 보면 제멋대로인 것 같지만 나름의 질서를 유지하고 있는 뮤직 박스는 크리스마스 캐럴을 연주했다. 4월에 크리스마스 분위기를 느끼며 나는 다리를 반대쪽으로 꼬았다.   
“웬 거야? 처음 보는데.”  
리처드는 대답하지 않았다. 바람개비를 들고 있는 곰을 손가락으로 밀어내며 장난만 쳤다. 옆에는 새장을 들고 있는 곰도 있었는데 새장이 부서져서 안에 들어 있는 노란 새가 위태롭게 밑바닥에 붙어있었다. 리처드는 곰이 매고 있는 나비넥타이를 바싹 깎은 손톱으로 긁으며 미소 지었다.   
“개인적인 여행이었어, 사업상 용무가 아니라. 당신 뿌리가 궁금했던 모양이지. 독일 여러 군데를 돌아다녔대. 그러다 작센 주에 있는 자이펜 마을에 들렀는데 마치 동화에서나 나올법한 곳이었대. 그래서 내 생각이 났대.”  
손에 목각 인형을 쥐며 리처드가 손목을 옆으로 비스듬히 꺾었다. 곰이 머리를 까딱이며 인사했다. 리처드는 혼잣말처럼 계속 중얼거렸다.  
“리치, 안녕? 하고 그 사람이 말했고.”  
새장 떨어진 처참한 놈을 쥐고 다시 말했다.  
“안녕하세요, 나는 대답했지.”  
그리고 한참 말을 잇지 않았다. 꾹 다문 입술을 깨물며 괴롭게 숨만 쉬었다. 나는 그 모습을 참고 바라볼 수가 없었다. 기어이 눈물을 보이며 리처드가 다시 입을 열었다.   
“널 만나러 왔어. 그 사람이 또 말했어. 자, 네 선물이란다.”  
그러면서 웃음을 터뜨렸는데 나는 그만 눈을 감고 말았다.   
“친절하기도 하시지, 나는 웃었어.”  
울먹이면서 리처드는 천천히 말했다.  
“그 사람은 날 동화 속에서 살게 해주고 싶었던 거야. 자신도 함께. 그도 나도 동화의 주인공이 되고 싶었지. 동화는 슬프지 않잖아. 시간이 지나……. 모든 건 변했지. 인형은 낡았고, 고장 났고, 나는 나이 들고 망가졌어. 그리고 난 그 사람에게도 나쁜 짓을 했어. 모두에게 나쁜 짓이지. 이제 내가 어떻게 될지 나도 잘 모르겠어, 에이단.”  
나는 다시 눈을 떴다. 리처드는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 울면서, 웃으면서, 되는대로 속에 든 걸 토해내듯이 말했는데 눈이 ‘이렇게’ 생겼다. 나는 리처드가 한 말과 그의 얼굴에서 무언가 불안한 것을 감지했지만 그걸 애써 억눌렀다. 뮤직 박스는 캐럴처럼 고요했지만, 절대 거룩하진 않았다.   
“나에겐 불행이 따라다니나 봐.”  
감아놓은 태엽이 모두 풀어졌다. 리처드 울음소리가 더 커졌다. 리처드는 아예 무너질 것처럼 울었다. 나는 리처드가 이렇게 울 때면 어떻게 해야 할지 모르겠다. 누가 울어도 마찬가지다. 우는 건 안 좋은 일이다. 어설프게 그의 어깨에 팔을 두르고 다독이면서 위로를 해줬다. 그러자 리처드는 차가운 이마를 내 어깨에 갖다 대며 계속 울었다.  
“모두가 슬퍼져.”  
엉망이 된 얼굴로 리처드가 나를 본다.  
“지금이라도 갈래?”  
출구를 눈으로 가리키며 리처드가 내게 물었다. 망할, 목이 멨다.   
“안 가.”   
그제야 알았다. 리처드는 리히터를 사랑했고, 어쩌면 지금도 사랑하고 있을지도 모른단 걸. 여느 사람들은 모르고 안다 해도 이해할 수 없는 그런 사랑이었다. 내 꿈은, 현실이었다. 리처드가 무기력하게 떠나지 않고 남아서 천천히 우울 속에 죽어가는 건 그 개새끼에 대한 사랑의 표현이었다. 

리처드는 그러고도 한참을 더 울었다. 울음을 그쳤을 땐 너무 많이 울어서 바싹 마를 지경이었다. 울어서 머리가 아픈지, 쭉 아팠는데 더 아파진 건지 지끈지끈 쑤셔오는 머리를 자기 손으로 식히며 리처드는 나더러 계속 가라고만 말했다. 난 그년 말을 안 들었다. 난 말을 잘 안 듣는 편이다. 엄마가 그랬었는데, 누가 말하면 좀 들으라고 말이다. 엄마는 옳았다. 하지만 난 항상 말 안 듣고 내 마음대로 일을 저지르고 난 다음에 후회하는 걸 더 좋아했다. 어쨌든 하고 싶은 걸 시도도 하지 않고 먼저 포기하는 건 열 받는 일이니까. 내가 덮어준 이불을 머리끝까지 끌어올리며 리처드는 몸을 둥글게 말았다. 무릎을 모아 거의 턱에 닿을 정도로. 좀 더 자자. 내가 말하자 고개를 저었다. 머리 아파서 못 자겠어. 약 더 먹어도 괜찮을까? 아까 얼마나 먹었는데? 네 알. 난 그가 또 한꺼번에 약을 먹고 저번처럼 되길 바라지 않았다. 내 약한 구석을 자극하려는지 리처드는 한껏 연약해 보이는 모습으로 날 흔들었지만, 나는 넘어가지 않았다. 안 돼, 참아. 하지만 정말 머리가 너무 아픈걸. 토하고 싶을 정도로 아파. 다물고 있는 이불 틈으로 리처드 손가락이 보였다. 손을 꼼지락대며 리처드는 장난을 쳤다. 참고 이따 낮에 병원 가자. 그러니까 리처드는 이불을 걷어내고 나를 끌어당겼다. 나중에 꼭 갈 테니까 오늘은 아무것도 하지 말고 그냥 있자. 정 나가고 싶거든 이따 네 전시만 다녀와. 그러나 나는 갤러리에 가고 싶지 않았다. 사람 미어터지는 오늘, D가 뻔뻔하게 고개를 들고 자기 페인팅을 남들에게 보여줄 것을 상상하니 도로 그놈 목을 졸라 죽이고 싶다는 충동이 들었기 때문이다. 만약 오늘 내가 갤러리에 간다면 정말 살인자가 될지도 모른다. 나는 내가 아는 가장 끔찍한 방법으로 D를 죽이고 말 것이다. 현장에서 나는 연행될 것이고, 감옥에 갇힌다면 선처도 호소하지 않고 나도 똑같이 끝내달라고 경찰과 판사에게 부탁하겠지. 하지만 그전에 내 죄가 무엇이냐고 물어보긴 할 거다. 뭐라고 대답할까? 엉망으로 산 죄? 그 죄목을 들먹인다면 난 교수형 감이다. 인정하고 겸허하게 받아들일 것이다. D를 죽인 죄로 교수형을 당한다면, 억울하겠지만 말이다. 울어서 부어오른 리처드 눈두덩을 보고 있으니까, 나는 미안해서 할 말이 없었다. 리처드더러 나 좀 한 대 갈기라는 말 밖에 나오지 않았다.

그러니까 얼마나 허탈할까. 잘 알지도 못하는 새끼가 자기가 지금까지 살아온 걸 마음대로 지껄인다면. 욕을 하다못해 남들 잘 보이는 곳에다 걸어놓고 조롱까지 한다면. 나라면 인간혐오에 빠져 밖으로 나가는 것도 겁낼 것이다. 인간은 남을 망쳐놓는 짓이랑 죽여 놓는 짓을 아무렇지도 않게 해낸다. D는 내가 아는 순해 빠지고 착한 병신 중 하나였는데, 착한 병신으로 치자면 어디 내놓아도 손색없는 그런 놈이었는데 그 새끼도 그냥 인간이었다. 아예 인간을 비속어로 삼고 싶다. 그 새끼 이름이 내겐 욕처럼 들린다. 무엇보다 견딜 수 없을 정도로 화나는 것은, 결국, 그 씹새끼가 그러도록 빌미를 주고 끔찍한 덩어리가 점점 커지도록 제 살까지 떼어주면서 배를 불려준 게 나라는 사실이다. 나는 좀 더 약은 놈이 되었어야만 했다. 누런 비곗덩어리가 공기에 노출되어 검게 썩고 있다. 썩은 냄새가 진동하는 가운데 코를 틀어막고 피하려 노력했지만, 냄새는 공기에 다 스며들어서 공기를 가장하고 내 기도로 넘어왔다. D와 먼 훗날 벌일 속물다운 전쟁을 상상하며 나는 다시 잠을 청했다. 우리 싸움은 소송전이다. 나는 착실하게 증거를 확보하여 그 새끼를 내가 들어간 구덩이에다 매장해버릴 것이다. 리처드는 다행히도 잠들었다. 잠결에 경련을 일으켰다. 눈꺼풀을 떠는 정도의 약한 경련이었지만, 내게는 몸부림처럼 보였다.

그런데 언제부터 부패하는 냄새가 린씨드 오일 냄새였을까? D의 페인팅은 흰색 천지였다. 유화니까 그럴 만도 한데, 난 그 흰색이 유달리 가식적으로 느껴져서 견딜 수 없었다. 말하자면, 그 자식은 지저분하고 추한 색은 조롱으로 마음껏 놀리고 자기 자신은 흰색으로 덮어서 고결한 척하고 있지만, 뒤로는 여자도 끼고, 애도 몇 두고, 돈도 착실하게 불린 역겨운 성직자처럼 보였다. 난 그런 놈에게 수두룩하게 고해성사를 청했다. 헌금도 냈다. 언젠가는 도로 다 받아낼 것이다. 언젠가는. 

다시 잠에서 깼을 때는 한낮이었다. 리처드는 또 사라지고 없었다. 난 엄마가 집 나간 애처럼 불안하게 그의 이름을 불렀다. 그러다 소파에서 굴러떨어졌다. 제법 크게 떨어졌다. 고층 건물에서 떨어진 것처럼 나는 바닥에 세게 부딪혔다. 큰소리에 놀란 리처드가 부엌에서 급하게 뛰어오다가 테이블에 걸려 넘어졌다. 나는 내가 아픈 것도 깜빡하고 더 놀라서 리처드에게 잘 좀 보고 다니라고 고함을 질렀다. 정강이를 문지르며 리처드는 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸렸다. 그리고 억울하다는 듯이 말했다.   
“분명 안 보였단 말이야. 아무것도 없었는데.”   
“이 큰 게 왜 안 보여?”  
나는 괜히 죄 없는 테이블을 걷어차며 그 자식에게 화풀이를 했다. 테이블 위는 텅 비어 있었다. 리처드는 뮤직 박스와 목각 인형을 다시 자기 상자에 집어넣고 잠가버렸다. 이제 나는 볼 수 없다. 그러길 바란다.   
“이렇게 큰 줄 몰랐어. 작게 보였는데. 넌 괜찮니? 떨어졌잖아. 잠투정이 왜 그렇게 심해? 자다가 너한테 몇 번 맞았어. 아파서 깼다고.”  
“존나 미안하다. 피곤하면 좀 그런다더라. 코는 안 골아?”  
악몽에 시달릴 때마다 나는 잠결에 B를 걷어찼고, B에게 뺨을 맞고 악몽에서 벗어났었다. 다시 잠들고, 이번에는 팔을 휘적거리다 B를 쳤고 B에게 걷어차이며 침대에서 쫓겨났었다. 리처드가 코끝에 주름을 잡으며 내 이마를 손으로 꾹 눌렀다.   
“골았지, 시끄러웠어. 그런데 누가 그런 말 했어?”  
“몰라, 됐어. 뭐 하고 있었던 거야?”  
난 헛기침을 하며 말을 돌렸다. 리처드가 눈을 내리깔며 고개를 들었다. 숨이 차는지 어깨를 크게 들어 올리며 숨을 내쉬었다.   
“아침 준비? 아니다, 시간이 이러니까 벌써 점심이구나. 어쩜 좋지.”  
시계를 보더니 리처드가 걱정스러운 표정을 지었다.  
“브런치라고 하면 되잖아. 또 이상한 데 집착한다. 그나저나 뭐 만들었어?”  
“오트밀 포리지랑 연어 그라탱.”  
“너 연어 존나 좋아한다. 연어가 그렇게 좋아?”  
“맛있잖아.”  
“맛있기야 한데, 너 연어 먹는 건 내가 감자튀김에 집착하는 거랑 비슷해 보여.”  
“너 감자튀김 좋아해?”  
D 생각이 좀 났다. 기분이 구질구질해진다.   
“아니, 존나 싫어하는데 사는 게 좆같으면 먹어.”  
“감자 그라탱을 할 걸 그랬나.”  
혀를 빼물며 리처드가 작은 목소리로 중얼거렸다.  
“멍청아, 그 뜻이 아니야.”  
“그러면?”  
리처드와 벌써 기운을 다 빼고 싶지 않다. 단어와 문장에 대해 일일이 나열하다 보면 나는 시체처럼 늘어지고 말 것이다.   
“나 배고파.”  
“무슨 뜻이야?”  
“배고프댔잖아. 배고프다, 몰라? 배고프단 말도 몰라?”  
“그거야 나도 잘 알지. 그거 말고 그 전에 한 말.”  
나는 리처드 두 손을 꼭 잡고 최대한 친절하게 말했다. 그러지 않으면 리처드를 때릴 것 같아서였다. 물론 리처드를 정말 세게 한 대 갈기지야 않겠지만, 어쨌든 손이 올라가는 걸 참으려고 그의 손을 잡았다.   
“저기, 리치. 세상에 너를 단번에 이해시킬 수 있는 사람은 설리번 선생밖에 없어. 하지만 난 그 여자처럼 인내심이 강한 것도 아니고, 참된 교육자도 아니니까 집어치우자. 먹기나 하자. 얼마나 기다려야 해? 뭐 도와줄 건 없어?”  
살포시 웃으면서 리처드가 대답했다. 이러면 나는 지고 만다.   
“오븐을 지켜보고 있었어. 곧 끝나.”  
식탁에 앉아서 얌전히 기다리기로 했다. 이불을 둘둘 말고 의자에 발을 올리고 앉아 있는 내게 리처드가 티나, 괜찮다면 옷을 좀 입지 않을래? 하고 권해왔다. 왜, 벗은 거 보니 식욕 떨어지냐? 좀 추워서 코를 훌쩍거리며 내가 묻자 리처드는 아니. 그런 건 아닌데, 춥잖아. 덤덤하게 대답하긴 했는데 분명 식욕 떨어진단 얼굴이었다. 하는 수 없이 어제 벗어놨던 옷을 퍼즐 조각 맞추듯이 찾아 꿰입었다. 

티나, 춥지? 라디에이터를 켜고, 리처드가 오븐에서 그라탱을 꺼냈다. 얼굴은 이미 식욕이 날아간 채로. 그러면서 천천히 걷는다. 밤처럼 비틀거리면서. 너, 걷는 거……. 불안함에 그에게 말을 꺼냈다가 도로 집어삼켰다. 응? 내 말을 다 듣지 못하고 리처드가 이상하게 걸으며 평소와 다름없는 얼굴로 되물었다. 아니야, 아무것도. 나는 더는 물어볼 수 없었다. 어젯밤 들었던 다프트 펑크의 Something About us는 역시 Discovery 앨범 버전이 맞았다. 첫 번째 트랙인 One More Time이 다시 돌아가기 시작한 오디오에서 흘러나오고 있었다. 고급 식기에 다프트 펑크라니, 살다 보니 별일이 다 있다. 두통은? 스푼을 들며 리처드에게 물었다. 이제 좀 괜찮아. 그렇게 대답하며 리처드는 물을 한 모금 마셨다. 아무래도 잘 안 먹고 깨작거릴 작정인 것 같다. 그리고 그랬다. 잘 안 먹었다. 나는 다시 맛을 기억해냈지만, 리처드는 좀 오래 걸릴 것 같다. 전부 맛있었다. 나는 오래 굶은 놈처럼 먹었고, 우리는 식탁에 오래 앉아 있었다. 6번 트랙 Nightvision이 나올 때였는데, 파리한 얼굴의 리처드가 죽은 사람처럼 고개를 옆으로 꺾으며 희미하게 웃었다.  
“이거 들으면 저번에 너 전시한 거 생각나.”  
“저번에? 언제?”  
다 식은 리처드의 접시를 가져다가 나는 그것도 먹어치웠다. 쓰레기를 생산하고 싶지 않았으므로. 리처드는 사람 짠하게 웃었다.  
“10월에. 나이트 비전 카메라가 있던 전시. 어톤먼트 생각도 나고.”   
정말 아무렇지도 않게, 자연스럽게, 숨 쉬는 것처럼 사람 마음 아프게 하는 구석이 있다. 난 벌써 잊어버렸는데. 나는 어지간하면 지난 일은 잘 생각하지 않는다. 그리 특별한 추억이 없는 까닭도 있지만, 거기에 얽매여 있으면 앞으로 나가지 못할 것 같다는 막연한 불안감이 나를 계속 나가도록 부추겼기 때문이다. 때때로 숨을 돌릴 시간이 주어지면 십 년 전 일도, 오 년 전 일도, 일 년 전 일도, 터진 둑에 물이 쏟아지는 것처럼 나를 덮쳐오는데 그러면 나는 허우적대면서 왜 진작 추억하지 않았을까, 뒤늦은 후회를 한다. 그렇게 후회하고도 곧 잊어버린다. 내가 왜 이렇게 되었냐면, 나도 과거에 존나게 집착했을 때가 분명 있었다. 칼리지에 막 들어와서 구걸하고 다니던 무렵이었다. 더블린에 있을 때 나는 존나 끝내줬는데, 분명 행복했는데 혼자 기억에 취해 부랑자처럼 건물 복도를 돌아다니곤 했었다. 그러다가 문득 생각났다. 일 년 전에 나는, 비슷하게 마음 앓이 하고 있었다고. 몇 년 전만 해도 내가 제일 잘하는 것 같았는데, 이렇게 해서 런던에 갈 수는 있을까? 초조함에 시달리며 내달리고 있었단 걸 알았다. 그래서 그 몇 년 전을 다시 거슬러 올라갔다. 좆같게도, 존 스미스 그 자식이랑 좆도 아닌 일로 죽도록 싸우고 마음 상해서 본체만체했던 일이 기억났다. 정말 별 일 아니었다. 존도 나도 지금은 기억도 잘 안 나는 일이다. 어느 정도냐면, 지금도 왜 싸웠는지 모르겠다. 하여간 감정 상해서 다신 보지 말자고 멱살 잡았던 것만 생생하게 기억난다. 그래서 나는 예수 탓을 했고, 엄마 탓도 했다. 지금 나는 존과 그런 일은 싹 잊어버리고 잘만 사는데. 그러고 나니까, 결국 나는 어느 시점이든 똑같았고, 괴로움의 무게도 그때 내가 감당하기엔 마찬가지로 벅차단 걸 알았다. 회상을 팔아먹는 짓을 관뒀다. 그건 내가 현재의 나를 어느 정도 만족하며 살 수 있도록 해주었지만, 치명적인 부작용 하나를 안겨주었다. 좋은 것도 잊어버리고 산다는 것이다. 나는 부끄러웠다. 그래서 말을 돌렸다.   
“내가 다프트 펑크 헬멧 만들어 주면 내 소원 하나만 들어줄래?”  
리처드가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 나를 노려보았다. 타자기 소리가 내 머리를 두드린다.   
“또 이상한 거 말하려고 하는 거지?”  
“아니야, 씨발. 날 뭐로 보고.”  
“일단 말해 봐.”  
“스타킹 신어줘.”  
내 예상대로 리처드는 냉담했다.   
“미친새끼.”  
눈의 여왕이 이 미친년처럼 생기지 않았을까, 한다. 리처드는 분명 백 년 전에도 살아있었을 것이고, 이백 년 전에도 살아있었을 것이다. 우울하고 세상이 전부 싫었던 안데르센이 어쩌다 이 미친년 보고 생각해냈겠지. 덴마크를 여행하는 리처드를 상상하니 그건 좀 좋았다. 엄청 추운 겨울에, 혼자서, 누구에게도 방해받지 않고 조용히 거리를 걸어가며 어깨에 내려앉은 눈을 커다란 결정으로 키우는 모습이 나를 좀 설레게 했다.  
“그거 신고 섹스하자.”  
어쨌든, 그래도 나는 끈질기게 매달렸다.  
“싫어.”  
“제발. 존나 잘 만들어 줄게.”  
“필요 없어, 변태야. 밥이나 먹어.”  
제 몫까지 다 먹어 치운 내게 리처드가 조심스럽게 물었다. 그런데 만약 만들어준다면 기 마누엘 헬멧? 토마스 헬멧? 나는 씩 웃으면서 대답했다. 네가 커피색 스타킹을 신어주느냐, 검은색 스타킹을 신어주느냐에 따라 달라. 리처드는 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다. 역시, 관둘래. 아, 제발, 리치. 제발. 제발. 리처드는 그래도 넘어오지 않았다. 커피색은 기 마누엘이고 검은색은 토마스였는데, 일단 신어만 준다면 두 개 다 만들어 줄 수 있는데. 그럴 일은 없을 것 같다.

빈 그릇을 식기세척기에 같이 차곡차곡 정리했다. 나는 이번에도 포크를 구멍 사이에 흘리고 말았다. 리처드가 보기 전에 얼른 제자리에 꽂아놓았다. 식기세척기를 닫으며 리처드가 내게 물었다.   
“에이단, 늦지 않았어. 가지 않을래?”  
담담함을 가장하고 있는 목소리였다. 나도 이제 그 정도는 안다. 나는 거부했다.   
“안 가.”  
“정말?”  
리처드가 다시 묻는다. 그는 좀 울고 있었다. 나는 가늠할 수도 없는 죄책감에 혼자 몸서리치면서.  
“절대 안 가.”  
“약속이야?”  
다시 묻는다.   
“아니야.”  
“그러면?”  
“숙명론을 부정하는 자유의지야.”

liberum arbitrium voluntatis.


	115. Chapter 115

난 기어이 전시 오픈에 가지 않았다. 호출당할까 봐, 누가 아는 척이라도 할까 봐 모바일 배터리도 뽑아버렸다. 무엇에도 방해받지 않고 당분간은 졸음을 만끽하고자 한다. 하지만 그렇다고 내가 나태해질 때 습관대로 리처드 몸에 몰두한 건 아니었다. 리처드는 확실하게 고장 나 있었으므로. 그의 몸에 손댈 엄두가 나지 않았다. 그건 단순히 리처드 몸에 지문처럼 즐비한 상처 때문만은 아니었다. 리처드는 아예 감각을 잃어버렸다. 나보다 충격이 큰 건 리처드였다. 나이가 많다고 자기 입으로 늘 지껄이긴 하지만, 성욕까지 무뎌질 정도로 나이가 많은 건 아니었으니까. 기능 상실한 기계는 필요 없어지므로 폐기처분을 한다. 비싸고 정교한 물건이라도, 한때 얼마나 성실하게 쓰였는지 많은 사람이 증언해주어도 수리할 수 없으면 애꿎은 짐에 불과하다. 나도 수없이 많은 기계를 고민하지 않고 버렸었다. 잡동사니 쌓아두고 집착하는 건 구질구질하니까. 나는 도무지 영수증이며 아는 사람과 주고받은 시답잖은 내용 적힌 편지를 쌓아두고 사는 사람을 이해하지 못하겠다. 한정된 공간 안에 사람이 다닐 틈도 없이 떨어진 각질 조각처럼 그것들을 그득하게 쌓아놓고 불편한 자세로 앉아서 흡족해하는데 내가 보기엔 정신병자 같다. 자잘한 흠집투성이에 전원도 들어오지 않는 고물을 껴안고 기억에 잠겨 꿈을 꾼다면, 더 괴로울 것이다. 비우고, 버리고, 소각하길 좋아하는 나는 단 몇 개만 버리지 못하고 살았던 적이 있었다. 그거야말로 진정한 고물이었다. 생전에도 쓸모라곤 없는 고물. 썩어서 흐물흐물해진 양파나, 다리가 맛이 가서 기우뚱거리는 주워온 고물 소파나, 스프링 튀어나온 침대나. 그러나 내가 버리지 못한 이유는 기억하려고 함이 아니었다. 단지 새로 살 돈이 없고, 버리는 게 귀찮아서다. 어쨌든, 물건은 버리거나 안고 살거나 시시한 두 가지 선택권을 갖고 있는데 그렇다면 사람은? 사람도 기능을 잃고 정지하면 버려야 하는가? 요양원은 폐기처리장에 다른 이름일까? 사람은 물건보다 덩치가 크니 방 안에 모셔놓기 영 부담스러워서? 불현듯 그런 생각이 났다. 앞길 창창한 어린놈이 인대가 늘어나거나 허리디스크로 병원에 간다면 의사는 각종 치료방법을 나열하며 최후엔 수술도 아낌없이 권한다. 개새끼는 그래도 몸의 다른 기능은 팔팔하기 때문이다. 또 젊다는 이유에서이다. 하지만 나이가 들면 말이다, 죽음을 상상하기엔 비린내 나는, 고작 마흔 살 밖에 안 된 사람이라도 몸 여기저기 사용감이 끈덕지게 묻어 있으니, 의사는 귀찮아한다. 죽을병 아닌 이상, 나이 들면 원래 그렇습니다, 운동하세요. 그건 대수롭잖게 꺼낸 말이지만 실은 끔찍하게 무서운 속마음을 품고 있다. 폐기가 가까워졌습니다. 경고 말이다. 

폐기가 가까워진 남자, 아직 필사적으로 수리를 강요받을 애새끼. 기능 이상을 씌우고 보니, 리처드와 나의 차이가 새삼 실감 났다. 그건 리처드도 마찬가지였나 보다. 리처드는 정말 우울해했고, 서글퍼했다. 리처드 시계는 나보다 빨리 흐르고 있었다. 내가 어떻게 여기든지 간에, 내가 괜찮다고 한들, 내가 리처드 시계를 멈추게 할 순 없었다. 고작 한다는 게, 섹스 안 해도 얼마든지 살 수 있잖아. 리처드 허리에 턱을 괴며 위로라고 꺼낸 말이었다. 안 하는 거랑 못하는 건 달라. 리처드가 기침하며 침울함에 잠긴 목소리로 대답했다. 나도 이런 경우는 처음이라서, 또 미리 준비하지 못한 일이라서 더는 그에게 위로해 줄 수 없었다. 그 상황에서 내가 이렇게 되면 어떨까, 생각해봤다. 양잿물에 머리를 처박고 마음껏 괴로워해도 괜찮을 만한 충격이었다. 상상도 곧 관뒀다. 일시적인 거야, 몸무게가 이렇게 많이 빠졌는데 멀쩡할 리 있겠냐. 다른 감각은 살아 있는 리처드 몸에 전부 키스하며 나는 그렇게 말했다. 적어도 리처드는 안정감을 잃진 않았다. 그렇게 해주니까 리처드는 기뻐했다. 행복하게 웃었다. 나는 리처드가 나병에 걸려도, 진짜 폭삭 늙어서 주름이 자글자글해도 똑같이 키스해 줄 자신이 생겼다. 누구나 그렇긴 하지만, 리처드는 사랑받을 때 특히 예뻤다. 그리고 그건 내게 가장 특별한 만족감이었다.

사기꾼들이 닭을 타조라고 속여서 판다. 그런가 하면 집채만 한 돼지를 애완용이라며 작은 상자 안에 넣고 눈속임해서 사기 친다. 이상한 세상이다. 그렇다면 나는 어느 쪽일까? 과장광고 중인 엉성한 닭일까? 작은 상자에 관절을 다 구부려서 억지로 쑤셔 박은 돼지일까? 디스플레이를 끝내고 며칠 만에 다시 찾은 사치 갤러리 앞에서, 비가 오든 말든 꿋꿋하게 자릴 지키고 있는 현수막을 보자 문득 그런 생각이 들었다. 사기꾼이 엄선해서 고용한 디자이너가 돈값 톡톡히 치른 현수막엔 내 이름도 버젓이 걸려 있었다. 원래 저긴 내가 낄 자리가 아니었다. 일종의 차별이 그럴만한 구실이 되어 내게 눈칫밥을 존나게 퍼먹여 주고 있었다. 대영제국이 해가 지지 않는다고 큰소리치던 시절, 만국박람회에 오만함을 보는 기분이다. 아니면, 이 개새끼들은 빼앗긴 패권을 미국 놈들에게서 되찾아오고 싶은 모양인지 어설프게 인종 칵테일을 만들려고 했다. 4월 15일부터 5월 15일까지 한 달간 열리는 1부 전시는 영국, 프랑스, 체코, 독일, 네덜란드 출신 비린내 나는 놈들의 좌판이었다. 내가 말한 눈칫밥이란, 차별이란, 영국엔 이미 D가 들어갔는데 거기에 딸린 부록처럼 아이리쉬인 내가 들어갔다는 뜻이다. 스펀지 같은 놈들, 남의 걸 흡수해서 제 것인 냥 군다. 내가, 아이리쉬가 살기 더 각박했을 때 영국 상점엔 이런 경고문이 붙어 있었다고 한다. No Irish, No Black, No Dogs. 변경된 프로젝트는 어쩌면 그때 차별의 잔해 같은 게 아닐까. 구경거리가 된 기분이다. 나는 분명히 동정받고 있었다. 나를 나란히 세워두고 도덕적 책임감과 무결점을 과시하는 데 말이다. 그러니까 분명 내겐 그 비아냥거림을 감수할만한 좋은 기회이고, 잘된 일인데 기쁘지 않다. 전시장 안에 들어서면서 나는 섹스 후에 밀려드는 허탈함까지 느껴야만 했다.

씨발, 벌써 누가 자기 얘길 하염없이 하고 다녀갔다. 다들 마음 소에 품어둔 애꿎은 사람이 있나 보다. 관에 놓인 사연과 꽃을 내려다보면서 나는 끔찍한 상상을 했다. 여기에다 불을 질러버리고 싶다는 상상이었다. 나는 존나 이기적인 놈이라서, 남의 말 들어주는 걸 싫어한다. 사는 게 좆같거든 카운셀러를 찾아가든가, 왜 나한테 이 지랄이지. 나는 위로부적격자다. 내가 이기적인 놈이 되려는 까닭은, 내게 위로 좀 해달라고 들고 와봤자 제대로 해주질 못하니까. 난 어쩐지 그게 죽도록 미안하다. 불쾌함을 억누르며 나는 다른 사람 사연을 방어자세를 취하고 적대시했고, 리처드는 발치에 꽃을 물끄러미 보았다. 피터 생각이 나, 그렇게 말했다. 죽은 새도 생각이 나. 가스등 누워 있는 관은 리처드와 내가 가진 코드로만 완벽하게 해석이 가능한 복잡한 프로그램이다. 그러니까 너야. 언제부턴가 너 없으면 아무것도 못 하는 병신이 됐어. 꽃을 긁어모아 관의 귀퉁이를 감추며 나는 말했다. 내가 너에겐 특별하니? 리처드는 거만한 말을 수수하게도 한다. 응, 특별해. 리처드가 무릎을 살짝 굽혀 나와 시선을 나란히 했다. 고마워, 아무도 못 보게 살그머니 내 뺨에 다녀갔다. 

리처드에게 D의 페인팅은 보여주고 싶지 않았다. 거길 피해가고 싶었지만, 동선은 확실하게 잔인했다. 그놈을 거치도록 했던 것이다. D의 비열한 짓을 눈으로 담으며 리처드가 혼자 한숨을 쉬는데 얼굴이 바닥에 갈리는 것처럼 쓰라렸다. 리처드가 장난투로 말을 던졌다.   
“이 사람 죽여도 돼?”   
“제발 죽여줘. 몸으론 말고.”  
“저 살자고 어지간히 구는군.”  
팔짱을 끼며 리처드는 시큰둥하게 D의 페인팅을 올려다보았다. 그는 지금 어떤 기분으로 있는 걸까, 나는 조마조마해서 그걸 제대로 볼 수 없었다. 꼭 비네팅 효과 같네. 봄철에 입는 얇은 카키색 재킷의 소매를 접으며 리처드가 말했다. 비네팅 효과라니? 나는 의아했다. 리처드는 반듯하게 접은 소매를 내려놓으며 대답했다. 모서리가 어둡잖아. 무슨 소리야, 모서리 안 어두워. 안 어둡다고? D는 비네팅 효과를 주는 놈이 아니다. 그놈은 태생이 지저분하고 고약하지만 그림만큼은 치밀하게 깔끔하게 그리는 놈이었다. 의도적인 비네팅 효과도 지저분하다며 캔버스 옆면까지 깔끔하게 칠하는 게 그놈이었다. 말하자면, 놈은 정면승부를 좋아하고 확실히 정면승부를 선호할 자질이 있는 놈이었다. 어쭙잖은 효과로 무장하는 그런 놈이 아니라는 뜻이다.  
“이만큼 보여. 밖은 어둡고.”  
제 손을 벌려 시야를 가늠하며 리처드가 말했다. 난 심장이 철렁 내려앉는 기분이 들었다.   
“옆으로 가 봐, 캔버스 옆면을 봐.”  
얼른 리처드를 끌고 가다시피 옆으로 밀어 손가락 마디만큼 폭이 있는 캔버스 옆면을 보여주었다. 어떻게 보여? 묻자, 의아한 표정을 짓는다. 다시 이만큼 보이고…….   
“리처드. 너 전에 걸렸다던 포도막염 재발하기 쉬운 병이야?”  
“응. 하지만 포도막염은 이렇게…….”  
리처드가 갑자기 입을 틀어막았다. 상실감으로 괴롭게 뒤틀린 얼굴이었다. 주저앉으려는 그를 가까스로 부축했다. 나 왼쪽 눈마저 잃어버리면 완전히 눈이 멀어 버리는데. 더는 아무것도 볼 수 없는데. 울음을 꾹 참으며 리처드가 말했다. 그는 시야결손에 시달리고 있었다. 무대 막이 내리면 관객과 무대를 갈라놓고 이제 그만 각자의 현실로 돌아가라고 말해주는 커튼이 오른쪽 눈의 일까지 도맡아 하며 과로에 시달리는 왼쪽 눈의 가장자리를 먹어버렸다. 우리는 돌아갈 현실이 없는데도 말이다. 애초에 우리는 무대에 서본 적도 없었다. 리처드가 진정되기까진 그리 오래 걸리지 않았다. 다시 말쑥해진 얼굴로 아무 일도 없었다는 듯이 행동했다. 나는 그의 눈속임에 동참해주기로 했다. 그거라도 하지 않으면 견딜 수 없었으므로. 우리는 모르는 거야. 내 손을 깍지 끼며 리처드는 그렇게 말했다. 우리. 난 그 단어를 중얼거리며 스스로 최면을 걸었다. 

우리는 최면에 걸린 채 돌아다녔다. 나도 리처드의 시야로 전시장 안을 보았다. 비네팅 효과는 쓰레기 같은 작품도 있어 보이게 해주었다. 나는 만족했고, 리처드도 만족했다. 지금은 그거면 충분하다. 더는 바랄 기대를 걸 게 없었으니까. 다시 내 부끄러운 작업으로 돌아왔다. 리처드는 자기 몫의 꽃을 챙겼다. 수북하게 쌓인 꽃들의 장례 행렬을 피해 슬쩍 비켜나간 단 한 송이가 있었는데 나는 이름 모르는 검붉은 색 장미였다. 유난히 색이 진한 꽃이었다. 이건 내 꽃이야. 리처드는 두고 간 사람을 알고 있었다. 나는 어렴풋이 알았다. 나중에야 그 장미꽃 이름을 알았는데, 라바 글루트라고 독일이 원산지인 장미였다. 전시장에서 나오는 길에 중립국에 사는 남자와 마주쳤다. 제레미 아이언스였다. 여전히 그는 숨 막히게 멋있었고, 사람 기죽여 놓았다. 부러울 정도로 말이다.  
“안녕하세요?”  
그가 먼저 내게 인사했다. 나는 예, 안녕하세요. 대답했고 리처드가 슬그머니 깍지를 낀 손을 풀었다. 오늘은 왼손이었다. 왜 오늘이라고 한정 지어 말 하냐면, 오른쪽 벽을 따라 자리를 옮기고 있었기 때문이다. 리처드는 그랬다. 같이 인도를 걸을 때면 항상 자신이 차로에 붙어 걸었고, 나를 안쪽으로 세우고 걸었다. 그건 리처드 몸에 밴 습관 중 하나였다. 결코, 의도해서가 아니라, 무의식적으로 상대를 좀 더 안전한 쪽으로 걷도록 배려했다. 나는 꽤 감동했는데, 지금은 오히려 침울하다.   
“오픈하는 날에 오지 않으셨더군요.”  
아이언스는 내게 말하며 천천히 시선을 돌려 리처드를 쳐다보았다. 리처드는 고개를 숙이며 남자의 시선을 피했다. 공기가 무거워진다.   
“예, 딱히 오지 않아도 괜찮을 것 같아서요.”  
나는 느릿느릿 대답했다. 조금씩 무겁게 깔린 공기에 균열이 생기기 시작했고, 사람은 어떻게 해칠 수 없는 짙은 안개가 틈을 비집고 액체처럼 흘러나왔다. 리처드가 주먹을 꽉 쥐며 내게서 한 발짝 떨어졌다. 멀어진다. 그리고 남자는 리처드를, 망할, 부드럽게 바라보고 있었다. 안개가 일전에 남자가 내게 했던 말을 끌어와 제자리에 돌려놓고 단단하게 응고시켰다. 눈이 ‘이렇게’ 생겼다고 했었지. 내가 얼마나 비참했냐면, 그 자리에서 입에다 권총을 들이밀고 방아쇠를 당기고 싶었다. 내가 진정한 병신이었다면, 그 정도로 모자란 놈이었다면. 왜 나는 이런 빌어먹을 일에만 갖은 상상력을 동원하는 걸까. 두 사람은 서로 아는 체하지 않았지만, 아는 사이였다. 손에 든 장미가 으스러지도록 리처드는 주먹을 쥐었다. 손등에 핏줄이 하얗게 일어섰다. 정말 알아도 아주 잘 아는 사이였다. 난 그들이 어디까지 갔는지 쉽게 알 수 있었다. 아이언스는 리처드가 입은 얇은 재킷 안으로 받쳐 입은 회색 셔츠가 감추고 있는 맨살을 뚫어보고 있었으니까. 이 남자도 다 알겠지? 가슴 아래 갈비뼈 부근에 있는 작은 점하며, 등에 있는 빨간 점도. 가끔 내가 별자리를 만들어 보겠다고 손톱으로 선을 긋던 등의 점을 전부 알고 있을 것이다. 난 토하고 싶었다. 아이언스가 무어라 말하는데 잘 안 들렸다. 처음엔 음소거, 그다음엔 필름이 가위질당했다. 비네팅 효과로 검게 그을린 귀퉁이가 점점 안으로 파고들어 사물을 먹어치우기 시작했다. 우선은 버티자. 나는 여기에 서 있을 것이고, 다 끝나면 지하철을 탈 것이다. 그리고 바로 집으로 돌아가거나, 병원에 들렀다가 가는 것도 좋겠지. 하지만 그건 내가 하고 싶은 일이 아니었다. 내가 정말 하고 싶은 일은. 지하철이 들어오는 순간 내가 뛰어들거나, 리처드를 떠미는 것이다. 아니다, 기관사와 다른 사람은 죄가 없다. 끔찍하게 박살 난 시체를 보도록 강요할 수 없다. 아니다, 그 인간들도 죄가 크다. 방관, 경멸, 무책임, 하여간에 나는 나를 죽이거나 리처드를 죽여 버리고 싶었다. 

돌아오는 길에 우린 단 한마디도 하지 않았다. 심지어 떨어져서 걸었다. 나는 앞장서서 걸었고, 리처드는 나와 다섯 걸음 정도 떨어져서 뒤따라왔다. 휘청거리는 그림자가 내 뒤로 보였지만 나는 그의 손을 잡지 않았다. 지하철을 탔다. 리처드는 자리에 앉았고, 나는 서서 갔다. 우리는 각자 다른 곳을 보았다. 리처드는 다 짓이겨진 장미만 자기 목숨처럼 소중하게 쥐고 있었다. 난 그걸 내다 버리라고 말하고 싶었다. 하지만 말하지 않았다. 그와 단 한마디도 하고 싶지 않았으니까. 처음 지하철을 탈 때만 해도, 리처드에게 미친 듯이 화가 났는데 플랫에 가까워지자 나에게 화가 났다. 리처드는 몸을 웅크리고 있었다. 아무도 자기 얼굴을 볼 수 없도록 고개까지 숙이고. 꽉 그러쥔 리처드 손등 위에 눈물이 마구 떨어졌다. 사람들이 수상한 남자가 우는 이유를 궁금해하며 좆같은 호기심을 보였다. 나는 그를 가려 줄 수 없었다. 리처드는 계속 울었다. 나는 눈물이 안 나왔다. 마음이 곤두박질쳤다. 레일 위로 떨어진 나를 지하철은 신경 쓰지 않고 밟고 갔다. 나는 힘겹게 위로 올라왔고, 이번엔 지하철을 타려는 사람들이 나를 밟았다. 난 죽고 싶단 말을 꺼내기 전에 자살해야 했는데……. 

K, 딜레마를 두고.   
리처드는 나를 선택했고, 나는 나를 선택했어.


	116. Chapter 116

“앉아. 얘기 좀 하자.”  
나는 애써 침착하게 입을 열었지만, 정신은 이미 반쯤 나가 있었다. 게다가 나는 도무지 어떻게 할 수 없는 끔찍한 굴복을 온몸으로 느꼈다. 플랫으로 돌아와서 나는 30분을 미친놈처럼 방안을 서성거렸고, 리처드는 벽에 기대서서 두 손을 모으고 가만히 있기만 했다. 우리는 부엌으로 자리를 옮겼다. 소파에 앉을 기분이 전혀 아니었다. 푹신하고 편한 건 진절머리 난다. 딱딱한 식탁 의자에 리처드와 나는 서로 마주 보고 앉았다. 빨갛게 짓무른 눈가를 손으로 비비며 리처드가 입을 뗐다.   
“무슨 얘기…….”  
“어떻게 된 거야?”  
“뭘 묻고 싶은 거야?”  
“전시장에서 봤던 사람. 잡아떼지 마.”  
“아는 사람이야.”  
리처드는 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸리며 힘겹게 대답했다.   
“어떻게 아는 사람?”  
“…….”  
침묵이 따끔거리며 목을 찔러 대서 사람을 미치게 한다. 뱃속에 돌덩이라도 앉은 기분이다. 마구 구르고 있는데, 가죽을 뚫고 나올 것 같았다.   
“너 무슨 짓 한 거야?”  
그 말을 하며 나는 정말 정신을 내다 버렸다. 그건 맨정신으로 버틸 수 있는 성격의 질문이 아니었기 때문이다. 내가 화를 내며 물었는지, 울면서 물었는지, 담담하게 물었는지, 잘 모르겠다. 어쨌든 물었다.   
“싸우지 말자. 오늘 좋은 날이잖아. 기분 좋게 끝내자.”  
“씨발, 존나 좋은 날이다. 너 뭐했어, 대체. 갑자기 전시 자리는 어떻게 난 거고, 레지던시는 왜 들어온 거고, 그 사람은 어떻게 아는 사람이냐니까!”  
“에이단, 제발. 나 머리 아파.”  
내가 고함을 지르자 고개를 마구 저으며 리처드가 자기 머리카락을 쥐어뜯었다. 손가락 사이로 머리카락이 삐죽 튀어나왔는데 그게 내 눈에는 죽은 사람이 혀를 내민 것과 똑같이 보였다.   
“그 망할 머리는 언제 괜찮은 건데? 멀쩡할 때가 있기는 해?”  
“부탁이야, 정말 머리가 너무 아파. 잠시만, 잠시만. 머리가 너무 아파서 토할 것 같아.”  
리처드가 울음까지 터뜨렸으므로 나는 더는 그를 닦달할 수 없었다. 리처드는 정말 토하려고 했다. 식탁에 이마를 갖다 대고 숨죽이고 버티더니 기어이 욕실로 달려갔다. 세면대에 물 쏟아지는 소리를 오래간만에 들었다. 리처드가 이마를 대고 있었던 자리에 눈물이 잔뜩 떨어져 있었다. 나는 한숨을 구토와 다름없이 내뱉다가 담배를 찾았다. 다리를 모으고 앉아서 담배를 피우며 리처드가 나오길 기다렸다. 리처드는 한참 후에야 나왔다. 눈에 핏줄이 터져 있었다. 눈을 비비며 리처드는 휘청거렸다. 간신히 식탁까지 걸어와서 의자에 앉으려는데 바로 앉지 못하고 발을 헛디뎠다. 나는 얼른 손에 들고 있던 담배를 끄고 일어나서 그를 붙잡았다. 그리고 우리는 바닥에 앉았는데 왜 그랬는지 모르겠다. 그러고 있어야만 할 것 같았다. 

빌어먹게도, 화를 내고, 울고, 웃어도 달라질 가능성은 좆도 없었다. 언제부턴가 무기력함이 그럭저럭 충실한 관계를 유지하며 나와 함께 살아온 그림자를 먹어치우고 대신 거기 들어가서 나를 따라다니기 시작했다. 잠시 리처드와 나는 숨을 돌릴 겸, 같이 담배를 피웠다. 담배 연기를 잘못 마신 리처드가 기침을 하다가 갈비뼈를 움켜쥐었다. 담배를 피우고 나니까 나는 좀 진정되었다. 진정? 사전적인 의미는 아닌 것 같다. 능동적이고 자발적인 진정은 아니었다. 내 자율신경은 그렇게 하도록 도와주질 않았다. 이건 꾸역꾸역 견뎌내려고 어쩔 수 없이 찾아낸 진정이었다. 리처드는 무릎에 얼굴을 묻었다. 나는 그를 이해할 순 없지만, 어떤 마음으로 여기에 있는 건지 상상해보려고 노력했다. 내가 더 끔찍한 기분인지, 리처드가 더 끔찍한 기분인지 비교도 조금 해봤다. 아, 둘 다 개같이 끔찍하다. 누가 덜하고 더하고 할 게 없었다. 나는 일그러진 얼굴에 어울리지 않게 차분한 목소리로 리처드에게 물었다.   
“리처드, 나 레지던시 어떻게 해야 할지 결정해야 해. 시간이 얼마 남지 않았다고. 네 생각은 어때?”  
“너에게 좋은 기회잖아.”  
“이게 정말 순전히 내 노력으로 얻은 기회가 맞아?”  
리처드는 여전히 고개를 파묻은 채 자기가 파놓은 무덤 안에 들어가서 나오지 않았다. 이러니 불을 환하게 밝혀놓으면 뭐하는가. 늘 고개 처박고 캄캄하게 사는데. 눈꺼풀을 뚫고 들어오는 빛이라도 기대하는가? 사람 마음 존나 미어지게 군다.   
“대답 좀 해 줘, 리처드.”  
나는 그를 흔들며 또 물었다.  
“너 대체 뭘 한 거야, 어?”  
그제야 리처드는 고개를 들고 내 얼굴을 보았다.   
“에이단, 네가 전부라고 말했잖아.”  
리처드가 말한 전부가 무엇을 가리키는지 나는 알 수 있었다. 아트, 내 작업, 내 철없음. 내 이기심. 내 기분은 이제 자선가가 동정해도 수습할 수 없을 정도로 엉망이 되었다. 앨리가 와도 수습할 수 없었다. 난 뱉은 말을 주워담고 싶었는데, 잘도. 그거야말로 불가능한 일이었다. 이 미친 짓거리와 개같은 상황이 어디에서부터 시작되었는지 알았고, 마지막으로 확인하려 한다.   
“모바일.”  
“응?”  
“네 모바일 줘 봐.”  
리처드가 주머니에서 자기 모바일을 꺼내 내게 주었다. 나는 담배를 한 대 더 물고 모바일 전원을 눌렀는데 액정에 불이 들어오자마자 패스워드를 입력하라며 시건방진 소리를 지껄였다. 아니, 보여줬다. 이건 말 못하는 기계에 불과하니까. 나는 되는대로 숫자를 눌렀다. 숫자? 하여간 눌렀다. 1, 2, 3, 4, 뭐 그런 흔한 숫자를 눌러봤고, 다음엔 리처드 생일을, 다음엔 내 생일을, 그래도 기계는 요새처럼 열리지 않고 나를 비웃고 있었다. 내가 할게, 옆에서 내 눈치만 보며 입을 다물고 있던 리처드가 입을 열었다. 나는 그에게 대답하지 않고 막무가내로 굴었다. 우리가 처음 만난 날? 언제였더라……. 기억이 가물가물하다. 좋았던 날을, 지독히도 침울했던 날을, 그러니까 기념이 될 만한 날짜를 모조리 입력해보았지만 헛수고였다. 그러다가 나는 문득 누군가 생각이 났다. 

0318\. CC, 그 여자의 생일이었다. 허술한 년. 웃음이 조금 나왔다. 리처드는 손으로 바닥에 줄을 긋고 있었다. 하도 그어서 바싹 깎은 손톱에 피가 맺힐 지경이었다. 예전에 설정해놓은 걸 별생각 없이 여태 고치지 않고 그냥 쓰는 건지, 아니면 죽은 여자를 기억하는 열쇠로 남겨놓은 것인지는 잘 모르겠다만 이유가 어떻게 되었든 시기가 안 좋아도 더럽게 안 좋았다. 나는 솔직하게 말하자면 질투가 좀 났고, 질투보다는 리처드가 더럽게 불쌍했다. 이 여자 죽었잖아, 그 말이 막 튀어나오려고 하는데 참느라 눈꺼풀에 경련까지 났다. 하지 마, 피나잖아. 일단은 리처드가 이상한 증상을 보이는 걸 막아야만 했다. 리처드는 말은 잘 듣는다. 그래서 난 더 기분이 침울해졌다. 이 정도면 비통하다고 말해도 나쁘지 않을 것 같다. 참 없어 보이게도, 애꿎게도 나는 리처드의 통화목록을 확인했다. 조작할 수 없는 기록은 시원찮은 사람 말보다 신빙성 있으니까. 

수신 거부, 수신 거부, 수신 거부, 에릭 리히터, 해리 리히터, 수신 거부, 수신 거부, 광고, 나, 나, 나, 나, 아, 이게 이 사람 전부구나. 나는 눈물이 좀 찔끔 나오려고 해서 담배 연기가 눈에 들어간 척했다. 담배를 입에 삐딱하게 물고 나는 기어이 확인을 끝냈다. 4월 1일, 리처드가 집을 비운 날, 나도 알고 있는 번호가 찍혀 있었다. 나는 혼자서 숨바꼭질을 했고, 빨래를 했고, 청소를 했고, 쓰레기를 비웠고, 리처드는. 여기까지만 하자. 나는 겁쟁이다. 만약 리처드의 모바일이 엄마가 걸핏하면 저녁 식탁에 내놓아 나를 돌아버리게 하는 삶은 감자였다면, 형체도 알아볼 수 없게 으깨졌을 것이다. 그 정도로 나는 모바일을 세게 쥐고 있었다. 모바일이 살아있는 놈이라면 피가 안 통해서 얼굴이 허옇게 질렸겠지. 리처드는 이제 울지도 않았다. 너무 울어서 더는 울 기운도 없는 모양이다. 숨은 쉬고 있긴 한데, 소리가 영 거슬린다. 찢어진 풍선처럼 바람 빠지는 소릴 내고 있었다. 

이렇게 끔찍한 세상 같이 그만 살까. 말하려다 말았다. 왜냐면 나는 그런데도 더 살고 싶었기 때문이다. 나는 안다. 천장에 줄을 매달고 목을 걸 고리를 만들면 그 원안엔 정말 끝내주는 세상이 날 기다리고 있다. 원 밖은 시체를 태워 나는 그음과 누린내로 가득하고 전부 흑백인데, 원 안은 눈 아플 정도로 밝고 다채롭다. 총구를 머리에 겨누면, 손가락 겨우 들어갈 만큼 작은 그 틈에 빛이 한 줌 보인다. 방아쇠를 당기면 시커멓게 안개 낀 머리가 확실하게 쪼개질 것이고, 더는 어두컴컴하지 않다. 부서진 알약 부스러기는 최소한 석탄이다. 몸을 데울 정도의 뜨거움을 준다. 따뜻하다. 그런데도 나는 정말 살고 싶다. 다들 왜 사는 걸까? 언젠가는 모든 게 나아지리란 희망이라도 확신하고 있어서? 그래도 살아 있는 게 더 나아서? 나는 이런 걸 고민하는 놈이 분명 아니었데. 살아는 있어야 뭐든 할 수 있다고 생각하는 놈이었는데. K, 나는 사람이 왜 사는지 아직도 모르겠다. 누구도 모를 것이다. 알고 사는 인간은 어디에도 없다. 그런 인간들은 이미 죽었기 때문이다.

연달아 담배만 피웠다. 죽을 맛이었다. 속이 메슥거리다 못해 토기가 올라올 지경이었다. 더는 통화목록을 훔쳐보는 것도 싫어서 전원을 꺼버렸다. 나는 담담함을 가장하고 말했다. 그건 넋두리 같은 것이었다. 리처드에게 하는 말이었지만, 실은 나 자신에게 하는 말이었다.   
“넌 에릭 리히터와 섹스하지. 난 그걸 받아들이려고 자존심을 팔아치우고 병신이 됐어. 그런데 그렇게는 못 살겠더라고. 제대로 된 인간이 되려고 너를 데리고 빠져나올 작정이었어. 다 때려치우고 더블린에 갈 생각도 해봤어. 그런대로 나쁘지 않았어. 그런데 넌 아는 사람과도 섹스했지?”  
리처드 몸에는 필터라도 있는 게 아닐까? 눈물을 다 뽑아내고도 또 울 여력이 남아 있었다. 아무래도 피라도 물로 바꿔서 우는 게 틀림없다. 리처드는 내 넋두리에 소리 죽여 울었고, 그건 참. 참. 빌어먹게도 사람 환장하게 꼴리는 것이었지만 성욕은 나만 느끼겠지.   
“…….”  
나는 리처드가 혼잣말이라도 하길 바랐다. 그러면서 잠깐 다른 생각을 했다. 더블린으로 돌아간다면 양식업을 해볼까 하는 생각이었다. 그건 참 뜬금없는 생각이었지만, 갑갑함을 몰아낼 바람 정도는 되어주었다. 나는 막노동꾼이 되고 싶었다. 뙤약볕에서 지쳐 쓰러질 정도로 몸을 굴리고 싶었다. 하지만 리처드에겐 그런 일을 하라고 말하지 않을 생각이다. 난 녹초가 되어 집으로 돌아왔을 때 누군가 나를 기다리고 있다가 반겨주는 게 좋으니까. 다만 이런 생각은 우리가 지금 달리고 있는 불붙은 원의 끝에 다다르고 나서야 엄두라도 낼 수 있는 일이다. 우리는 돈벌이로 서커스에 잡혀 온 짐승 같다. 발바닥이 뜨거워서 달리고 또 달리는데 점점 고깃덩어리가 되어가고 있다. 이번만 넘기면 물을 마실 수 있겠지, 혀를 축 늘어뜨리고서 말이다. 담배를 또 피우려다가, 이번엔 내가 변기를 붙잡고 대가리를 처박을까 봐 겁이 나서 관뒀다. 침침한 눈을 비비며 리처드에게 다시 물었다.   
“울지만 말고 대답해.”  
“했어.”  
나는 웃었다. 내가 뭘 할 수 있겠는가? 리처드 뺨이라도 때려서 다 해결될 일이라면 진작 갈겼다. 근데 이건 그런 일이 아니다. 시작점이 나였으니까. 좌표를 잘못 찍었다. 여기로 오면 안 되는데. 그것도 나는 뒤에 서서 물끄러미 간만 봤고, 리처드에게 길을 보고 오라고 혼자 보냈다. 리처드는 그냥 멍청한 것뿐이다. 순진한 것뿐이다. 존나 착해서 나쁜년이 된 거다. 혼자서 길을 잘못 접어들어 헤매다가 다친 것뿐이다. 내가 진작 찾아줬어야 했는데, 길 잃고 무서워하게 내버려두고 말았다. 나는 계속 웃으면서 뇌까렸다.   
“잡아떼려거든 끝까지 잡아떼지. 거짓말은 존나 못해, 하여간.”  
“…….”  
그러니까 리처드는 딱 한 방울, 바닥으로 눈물을 떨어뜨리고 숨을 꾹 참았다. 죽을 생각이라도 했는지 말이다. 나는 오른손으로 모바일을 꽉 쥐고, 왼손으로 리처드 뺨을 타고 흐르는 눈물을 닦아주며 물었다.   
“리처드, 내가 널 어떻게 받아들여야 해?”  
“머지않아 끝나리란 건 알고 있었어. 내가 제일 끔찍해. 난 괴물이야. 다만 나는 티나, 나는, 전부 변명처럼 들리겠지만. 나는 너만은 상실감을 모르길 바랐어. 너는 이제야 시작이잖아. 그런데 벌써 꿈을 잃어버리고 절망하는 건 괴롭고 잔인한 일이잖아. 난 그런 게 싫어, 안타까워서 견딜 수가 없어. 에이단, 넌 아직 젊고 건강해. 같이 괴롭게 병들 이유가 없어.”  
혼자서 아무도 없는 길 걸어가느라 얼마나 무서웠을까. 겁 많기는 나 못지않은 년인데. 나는 다시 상상했다. 안 보이는 눈으로 길을 더듬으며 걸어가고 있는 리처드 모습을. 그렇게 좋아하는 담쟁이넝쿨이 실은 가시넝쿨인 줄도 모르고 손으로 다 만졌겠지. 파상풍으로 일찍 죽으려고 작정이라도 했나, 정말 그렇게 죽는다면 어울리는 죽음이긴 하다만.   
“그러는 너는 안 괴로워?”  
나는 리처드에게 상냥하게 물었다. 이건 절대 꾸며낸 게 아니다. 리처드에게 꼭 그러고 싶었다. 내 어투에 리처드는 조금 놀란 표정을 지었다.   
“나?”  
“아는 사람을 사랑하기라도 해?”  
“아니.”  
리처드가 고개를 저었다.  
“괴로워?”  
다시 한 번. 그리고 고개를 끄덕인다.   
“괴로워.”  
“얼마나?”  
손가락을 갈퀴처럼 구부려서 제 살갗을 손톱이 파고들도록 하며 리처드가 말했다.   
“몸을 다 찢어버리고 싶어. 무엇도 할 수 없도록.”

나는 자리에서 일어났다. 그리고 있는 힘껏 손에 쥔 모바일을 벽에다 집어 던졌다. 배터리가 분리되어 제일 먼저 바닥으로 추락했고, 액정에 금이 갔다. 그래도 여전히 숨은 붙어 있어서 끈적끈적한 폐유처럼 전선이 늘어진 채로 눈을 깜빡이고 있었다. 물건 부서지는 소리에 리처드는 귀를 틀어막았다. 나는 헐떡대고 있는 모바일을 집어 들었다. 놈이 내게 제발 살려달라고 애원하고 있었다. 여기엔 죽은 여자와 개새끼와 개새끼가, 하여간 숱한 개같은 것들은 다 들어 있다. 나는 심호흡을 하고 다시 벽에다 모바일을 패대기쳤다. 액정에 거미줄이 생겼다. 이게 벌레의 최후다. 개새끼들, 잘 죽었다. 실금을 보면서 나는 실소했고, 이제 전원도 나가버린 폐기 처분당한 기계를 리처드에게 들어 보였다. 리처드가 귀를 막은 손을 내려놓았다. 나는 리처드에게 힘을 주어 한 글자, 한 글자 끊어서 말했다.   
“이걸로 끝이야. 알았어? 난 다시는 말 안 꺼낼 거야. 이런다고 없던 일이 되는 건 아니지만, 잊을 순 없겠지만 끝난 일이야. 어쩔 수 없이 끝이라고.”  
산산조각이 난 고물을, 한때나마 그럴싸했던 놈을 쓰레기통에 버렸다. 리처드는 말없이 울고 있었다. 이제 리처드가 눈물을 그치게끔 하려고 한다. 가만 보자, 나도 좀 울고 있다. 망할. 어쩐지 코가 막힌다 했다. 눈도 더럽게 따끔따끔 거리고. 이러면 기분이 잡치는데. 손을 털고 리처드에게 다가갔다. 내 손은 어느새 찢어져 있었다. 부서진 기계가 나에게 마지막 복수를 하고 떠난 것이다. 자잘하게 긁히고, 좀 깊게 베이기도 하고. 엉망이었는데 이 순간엔 더없이 어울린다. 내가 저 앞에 서자 리처드는 나를 올려다보았다.   
“넌 키는 그렇게 큰데 왜 낮은 곳에서 남들 올려다보고 살아?”  
나는 웃음 지으며 물었고, 대답하지 않는 리처드를 일으켰다. 내가 왜 웃었냐면, 어쩐지 모든 게 우습다는 생각이 들어서였다.  
“넌 그렇게 살면 안 돼. 자, 여기가 네 자리야.”   
그리고 리처드를 거실로 데리고 가서 소파에 앉혔다. 리처드는 무릎을 모았고, 허리를 곧게 폈고, 반듯하고 말쑥하지만 짓무른 얼굴로 흐느낀다. 내 신경이 따라서 흐물흐물해진다. 이래서 뭐든지 간에 오래 끓이는 건 질색이다. 형체를 알아볼 수 없게 되니까. 나는 리처드 앞에 한쪽 무릎을 꿇고 앉았다. 자기 바짓단에 주름을 구기며 리처드는 흐느낌을 삭혔다. 저러면 속이 다 곪을 텐데, 나는 그의 참을성이 퍽 안타까웠다. 그의 손등 위로 손을 겹쳤다. 계속 떨고 있던 손이 차차 안정권으로 진입했다.   
“이제 나에게 명령해. 너를 사랑하라고.”  
“에이단.”  
리처드가 손바닥을 뒤집어 피 흐르는 내 오른손을 감쌌다. 내 이름을 부르는 리처드 목소리에서 절반의 상실감이 느껴졌다. 그러나 나는 절대 물러설 생각이 없다.   
“부탁이야, 명령해.”  
“난 그럴 수 없어.”  
“아니, 넌 해야만 해. 너를 위해서, 나를 위해서.”  
이를 꽉 깨물며 나는 리처드 손을 노려보았다. 그리고 리처드 눈을 보았다. 나는 사연 많아 보이는 저 눈에 끌렸었고, 수척한 얼굴이 주는 약한 분위기에 꼴렸고, 제대로 발정났고, 천박한 호기심과 성욕에 휘둘려 시작된 무모함은 이제 아무래도 좋다. 나는 저 눈이 이제 사연 없어도 끌릴 테고, 약하지 않고 건강해도 좋을 테니까.   
“나는 나쁜데.”  
같이 도망가려고 하는데 리처드는 자꾸만 자수하려 한다. 씹새끼들이 세워 놓은 법정으로 말이다. 거긴 이상한 세상이다. 난 그런 곳에는 죽어도 가지 않으려 한다.   
“넌 나쁘지 않아. 넌 착해. 내 말 믿어, 넌 절대 나쁜 게 아니야. 그러니까 어서 나한테 명령해.”  
리처드가 웃었다. 그리고 말했다.   
“나를 사랑해줘.”  
형체 없던 모호한 목소리가 보이지 않는 미립자였다가 점점 커졌다. 내가 올려다볼 수 있을 만큼. 정말 끝내줬다.   
“사랑해.”  
나는 리처드의 손등에 키스했다.   
“무슨 말이라도 해주고 싶은데 멋진 말이 생각 안 나, 리처드. 영화 보면 잘도 하던데. 대체 어떻게 그럴 수 있는 건지……. 웃기지 않냐? 난 융통성도 없고 로맨틱한 구석도 없어. 리치, 내가 아는 게 뭘까? 내가 할 수 있는 게 뭘까? 넌 알아?”  
그리고 물었다. 내 여왕이, 왕이, 계속 웃었다.   
“나도 몰라. 네가 모르는 건 나도 몰라.”  
다시 리처드 손등에 키스하고 나는 말했다.   
“리처드. 나는 널 사랑할 수 있고, 널 사랑한단 걸 알고 있고, 사랑한다고 말할 수 있어. 지금은 그게 다야. 네게 다음을 말하고 싶진 않았는데. 우리 지금이 너무 괴롭다, 그렇지? 용서해줘, 이번만, 단 한 번만 다음을 말할게. 같은 꿈을 꾸자. 같이 할 수 있는 게 지금은 아무것도 없지만, 같이 꿈을 꾸자. 우린 반드시 행복해질 거야. 약속할게. 너를 꼭 우주로 데리고 나갈 거야. 내겐 너와 다름없는 인공위성을 보여주고, 거기에 네 무대를 만들어 줄게. 거기선 네 다리도 예전처럼 자유롭게 뛸 수 있어. 네가 모두를 내려다보며 살 수 있도록 해줄게. 어떤 개새끼도 감히 널 내려다볼 수 없도록 할 거야. 내가 생각하는 너를, 내가 느끼는 너를, 내가 꿈꾸는 너를 모두가 알도록 할 거야. 아무도 널 함부로 대할 수 없어. 모두 알아야 해. 네가 나에게 얼마나 착하고 예뻐 보이는지, 내게 얼마나 특별한지. 사랑해, 리치. 모두가 널 기억할 거야.”  
리처드의 아무 말 하지 않았다. 그건 그의 권위에 어울리는 행동이었다. 리처드의 차갑고 커다란 손이 내 뺨을 감쌌다. 손끝으로 지그시 누르며 리처드가 천천히, 사람은 결코 단번에 그을 수 없는 우아한 선을 그리며 고개를 숙여 내 이마에 입술을 가져왔다. 리처드는 눈을 감았고, 그의 속눈썹에 맺혀 있던 눈물이 내 눈꺼풀 위로 떨어져 내 눈을 닫았다.


	117. Chapter 117

병원에 다녀올게, 메모 한 장만 남기고 리처드는 또 사라졌다. 전화를 걸려다가 어제 내가 리처드의 모바일을 박살 냈다는 사실을 기억해냈다. 레지던시는 때려치우기로 했다. 아무리 생각해도 그건 내가 정당하게 얻은 기회가 아닌 것 같기 때문이다. 그리고 그건 사실이었다. 아쉬움은 조금도 없다. 다만 바닷가를 끼고 있는 도시 특유의 비린내와 소금기 머금은 바람은 아쉽다. 난 바닷가를 좋아한다. 백사장 말고 자갈이 깔린 바닷가를 특히 좋아한다. 나는 막무가내로 돌을 던지는 걸 좋아한다. 돌을 던져서 죄다 깨뜨리는 걸 좋아한다. 그러나 정말 내게 돌을 맞아야 할 사람은 따로 있다. 하지만 난 그들에게 돌을 던질 수 없다. 그들은 내가 돌을 던져도 절대 깨지지 않는 합금으로 만든 옷을 입고 있으니까. 게다가 내가 돌을 던지면 던질수록 그 옷은 견고해져만 갔다. 내 팔은 이제 떨어져 나가려 한다. 간신히 붙어서 헝겊 인형처럼 실밥이 뜯어져 나가 나달나달하다. 이게 딱 내 마음. 리처드는 내가 레지던시 제안을 수락하길 바라는 눈치였지만, 난 그 바람만큼은 들어주지 않았다. 난 거기까지 추락한 놈은 아니다. 그리고 나는 눈을 뜨자마자 아이언스에게 레지던시는 제게 좋은 기회이나 유감입니다, 하고 그럴싸하게 거절할 수 있었지만 그렇게 하지 않았다. 우선 아침부터 썩 찝찝한 상대에게 체면이며 예의를 차려 기분을 잡치고 싶지 않았고 무엇보다 배가 고파서였다. 내 가슴 위에 돌처럼 나를 내리누르고 있는 메모를 치우고 침실에서 나오려다 쓰레기통에 수북하게 쌓여있는 피 묻은 티슈를 보았다. 리처드가 코피라도 한바탕 쏟은 건가? 어제 그 지경으로 울었으니 코안의 혈관이 터질 만도 하다. 기분이 좀 거슬린다. 밤새 리처드가 두통 때문에 뒤척이며 앓는 소리를 들었었다. 아침에 일어나면 같이 가려고 했었는데 나는 너무 늦게 일어났고, 리처드 두통은 너무 심했다. 어쨌든 나는 무사히 침실에서 빠져나와 부엌으로 향했고 내 예상대로 리처드는 내가 먹을 아침을 식탁 위에 차려두고 나갔다. 혼자서 아침을 먹는 건 그다지 좋은 일은 아니지만, 배가 고팠으므로 달리 도리가 없었다. 거실에 걸린 시계를 보니 9시 47분이었다. 난 좀 늦잠을 잤다. 스크램블 에그는 벌써 미지근하게 식어 있었고 치즈를 끼운 샌드위치는 차가웠다. 한 시간만 더 일찍 일어났어도 리처드와 함께 병원에 갈 수 있었을 텐데. 아침부터 술이 궁했다. 리처드가 없으니 방탕함을 누려보기로 하고 접시를 거실 테이블 위에 갖다놓고 냉장고에서 맥주 캔을 꺼내왔다. 소파에 앉아 맥주 캔을 따고 TV를 틀었다. 재밌는 프로그램은, 재미가 없어도 그럭저럭 졸음을 참아가며 볼만한 프로그램은 단 한 개도 없었다. 하나같이 가정에서 유용하게 쓰일 정보를 소개하거나, 주로 나이 지긋한 여자가 나와서 얼굴에 칠한 파운데이션에 금이 갈 정도로 억지웃음을 짓는 프로그램 말이다. 한물간 늙은 연예인들이 나와서 맞장구를 쳐주는데 정말 곤욕스럽다. 그것 아니면 좋은 넥타이를 맨 의사가 번드르르한 얼굴로 건강 상식과 질병에 관한 토막 상식을 전달해주었다. 그걸 보고 있자니 식욕이 다 떨어져서 결국 TV를 꺼버렸다.

괜찮냐고? 전혀. 분명히 말한다. 어쩔 수 없는 일이다. 이렇게 난잡하고 무자비한 일을 겪고도 멀쩡한 놈이 세상에 어디 있단 말인가. 있다면 그놈은 감정 어딘가가 심각하게 결여된 사이코패스이거나 진정한 병신이다. 그러니까 빈말이라도 내게 괜찮으냐고 인심 베푸는 짓 따윈 하지 말길 바란다. 나는 여태 부정하고 살았다. 은연중에 아닐 거라고, 현실을 낙관하고 있었다. 이 지경으로 깨지고도 희망에 부풀어 있던 걸 보면 나도 존나게 어지간한 놈이다. 달관한다. 어쩔 수 없는 일, 내 힘으로도 리처드 힘으로도. 뱉은 말은 주워담을 순 없지만 살려거든 엉망으로 휩쓸린 자리는 수습해야겠지. 청소나 하려고 한다. 

오후 한 시 경에 엄마에게서 전화가 왔다. 젠장, 조용한 날이 하루도 없다. 나는 엄마가 내게 어쩜 그렇게 사근사근한 맛이 없냐며 잔소리를 퍼부을 줄 알았는데 엄마는 이번에도 소식 없이 잠적한 나를 나무라고자 전화한 게 아니었다. 엄마는 한참을 긴 한숨으로 나를 괴롭히다가 끝내 꽉 잠긴 목소리로 이렇게 말했다.  
“에이단, 네 아버지 쓰러지셨어.”  
저번에도 문제를 일으켰던 간이 말썽인가 했는데, 다행히도 아니었다. 그렇다고 더 나은 경우도 아니다. 아버지는 어제저녁에 집에서 식사 하다가 고혈압으로 쇼크가 왔고 그대로 입원하셨다고 한다. 밤새 엄마가 자리를 지켰고, 아침엔 에이미가 병원에 들러 아버지 상태를 보고 갔다고 한다. 지금은 어느 정도 안정이 되셔서 수액을 주렁주렁 달고 4인용 병실에 답답하게 갇혀 있다는데, 당신은 큰 일 아니라며 호들갑 떨지 말라고 엄마에게 말했지만, 엄마는 전혀 진정되지 않았다. 내게 아버지 일을 말하는 내내 오락가락했다. 경과를 지켜보다가 수술해야 할지도 모른다고 한다. 고혈압이 정말 악랄한 게 그 자체로도 충분히 죽을 맛인데 다른 병을 꼭 끌고 온다. 30분을 두서없이 말하던 엄마는 겨우 침착해져서 그래도 아버지 상태가 하룻밤 만에 많이 호전되어서 다행이라고 말을 덧붙였으나 영 심란한 눈치였다. 가뜩이나 요즘 네 아버지 마음고생 심했는데……. 그 말을 끝으로 엄마는 기어이 눈물을 삼켰다. 나는 엄마에게 앨리와 에이미는 지금 어떠냐고 물었고, 그 애들은 충격을 받긴 했지만 괜찮다고 했다. 하여간 걔네는 나보다 50배는 나은 애들이다. 

난 엄마에게 칼리지에서 조교로 일하는 걸 관뒀다고 말하지 않았다. 대신 휴가를 받고 집에 가겠다고 거짓말했다. 왜 그랬냐면, 엄마는 지금 아버지 쓰러지신 것만으로도 벅찰 텐데 아들까지 멀쩡히 돈 꼬박꼬박 타오는 일자리를 걷어차고 나왔단 얘길 듣는다면 아버지 옆에 나란히 입원해야 할지도 모르니까. 그렇다면 에이미가 나를 죽이려고 들 것이다. 그 애는 계산이 남다른 애라 손해 보는 짓은 절대 하려고 하지 않는다. 매정한 구석이 있다. 나는 아버지 소식에 크게 상심했다. 사실대로 말하자면 아버지는 엄마를 유독 닮은 내게 지독히도 사랑을 쏟아주었지만 나는 아버지가 어려웠다. 그래서 아버지에겐 소홀했다. 바싹 마른 삭막함은 아니었지만, 끈끈한 부자지간의 정이 두터운 것도 아니었다. 나는 새삼 내가 아버지에게 얼마나 무관심했고 데면데면했는지 낱낱이 떠올랐고 그러니까 지독히도 침울해졌다. 이제라도 가뭄이 와서 갈라진 강의 밑바닥에다 물을 대어주려고 당장 더블린으로 돌아가고 싶었지만, 비행기 자리가 남는 게 하나도 없었다. 항공사도 내 갑작스러운 끈끈함을 비웃는다. 급하게 다음날 오전에 출발하는 표를 찾아서 예매했다. 

집에 가서 미리 짐을 꾸렸다. 얼마나 있다 올진 모르겠다만, 캐리어가 미어터지도록 채웠다. 그러고 나니까 어느새 해 질 녘이었고 리처드는 여태 돌아오지 않았다. 어쩔 수 없는 일. 별별 지저분한 생각이 다 났다. 뭐하느라 이렇게 늦는 걸까. 아이언스는 리처드와 어떻게 섹스할까? 때리지는 않을까. 폭력을 행사할 인간으로 보이진 않지만. 그럼 어떻게 할까? 잘해줄까. 리처드는 그와 섹스하면서 느낄까? 씨발, 이거 존나 못 해먹을 상상이다. 갑자기 얼굴 근육이 마구 떨린다. 혼자 바닥에 널브러져 담배를 피우면서 런던을 뜰 각오를 했다. 더블린으로 가면 우선은 아버지가 얼마나 편찮으신지 직접 보고, 아슬아슬하게 묶여있는 사이를 조금이라도 살갑게 만든 다음 엄마에게 먼저 자초지종을 털어놓을까 한다. 일을 때려 치운 것과 앞으로 어떻게 할 것이며 내가 누구와 만나고 있는지를 말이다. 조지아가 살아 있었다면 좋았을 텐데. 조지아라면 기꺼이 내 엉망진창인 시나리오로도 리허설을 도와줄 텐데. 피츠버그가 못 견디게 그립다. 하다못해 피츠버그라도 내 곁에 있었다면 얼마나 좋을까. 그러나 이것도 어쩔 수 없는 일이다. 그들은 모두 떠나야만 했다. 영원히 함께 할 수 없는 법이니까. 어쨌든 나는 이렇게 사는 게 싫고, 무엇보다 리처드가 계속 그런 일을 하면서 살지 않았으면 한다. 그러려면 최소한 여길 떠야만 할 것이다. 나는 기꺼이 도주라고 말할 수 있다. 가능하면 모두가 잠든 으슥한 시간에 리처드와 도망치려고 한다. 장소는 중요하다. 환경이 사람을 만든다는 말은 틀리지 않았다. 환경이 사람의 틀을 세워 놓으면 시간이 거기에 살을 붙이고 사람이 모양을 다듬는다. 그러나 단번에 그 일이 가능하리라고는 생각하지 않는다. 리처드가, 그런 일, 죽겠다, 젠장. 돌려 말하기도 벅차다. 매춘을 계속해온 사람 특유의 분위기와 냄새를 다 빼려면 시간이 적잖게 걸릴 것이다. 엄마는 눈치 빠르고 예민한 사람이니까, 어쭙잖게 빼내고 가면 분명 금세 눈치채고 말 것이다. 그리고 엄마는 누구보다 확실한 사람이다. 들통 나면 어떻게 될지 상상하지 않아도 그려진다. 엄마는 여느 평범한 사람이 보여줄 수 있는 경멸과 냉대를 리처드에게 아낌없이 보여줄 것이며 리처드는 묵묵히 받아낼 것이고 나는 어디론가 숨어버리겠지. 정말 그렇게 되는 걸 바라지 않는다. 

리처드의 집으로 돌아와 청소를 마저 끝냈다. 리처드와 똑같이 집을 쓸고 닦고, 먼지를 털어냈지만, 창고로 쓰는 방은 근처에도 가지 않았다. 거긴 푸른 수염의 방이나 다름없다. 문을 열었다간 처참한 꼴을 면하지 못할 것이다. 리처드가 거기다 얼마나 많은 과거의 유물을 숨겨두었는지 가늠할 수조차 없다. 때때로 리처드가 문을 열 때면 한 번도 본 적 없는 것들이 계속 튀어나와 나를 놀라게 한다. 

나는 리처드를 기다리며 시간을 보내고자 종이를 접었다. 어렸을 때 나는 앨리에게 곧잘 종이접기를 해주곤 했는데 덕분에 한동안 앨리의 작은 책상 위엔 내가 접어준 종이로 가득했다. 난 꽃도 접을 줄 안다. 쑥스럽지만 정말이다. 그 애가 하도 별과 꽃을 접어달라고 졸라대서 마지못해 접는 법을 배웠는데 접다 보니 시간이 잘 가기도 하고, 공룡이나 새를 접는 것 못지않게 재밌어서 어느새 나는 새보다 꽃을 더 많이 접고 있었다. 그러나 오늘은 꽃이나 공룡을 접진 않았다. 내가 접은 건 유니콘이다. 이유는 모르겠다. 막연히 유니콘을 접고 싶단 충동을 느꼈다. 그래서 난 그걸 접는 법을 인터넷에서 따로 찾아보기까지 했다. 유니콘 얘기가 나와서 하는 말인데, 대부분 알고 있는 사실이지만 유니콘을 잡으려면 순결한 처녀를 미끼로 사용해야 한다. 더럽게 역겨운 단어다. 순결, 처녀. 난 이런 단어를 예전부터 꺼림칙하게 여겨왔다. 하여간 숲 속에 남자를 모르는 처녀를 홀로 남겨두면 유니콘이 그 냄새를 맡고 달려와 처녀 앞에 앉아 처녀의 무릎에 머리를 누이고 잠들어 버린다고 한다. 유니콘을 포획할 기회는 그때다. 올가미를 목에다 걸고 조이면 그만이다. 그리고 유니콘의 최후는 사람에게 머리부터 발끝, 아니 꼬리 끝까지 모두 이용당하는 처참함이다. 쓰일 데가 많은 동물이니까. 유니콘이 제아무리 자존심 강하고 특별해도 사람은 자기 욕심으로 유니콘을 이용한다. 유니콘은 본성은 결코 길들어지지 않는 사나운 짐승이지만 순결한 처녀 앞에선 유순하다고 한다. 아까부터 자꾸 순결, 처녀, 이런 단어를 나열하니 구역질 난다. 속이 거북하고 머리까지 아프다. 그런데 유니콘은 잔인한 성미를 지니고 있어서 처녀가 아닐 경우엔 분노하며 자길 속인 여자 배를 찢어 죽이는 난폭함을 과감하게 보여 준다고 한다. 리처드나 나나 찢겨 죽긴 마찬가지겠군. 웃음이 나온다. 그래도 리처드는 좀 봐줬으면 좋겠는데……. 리처드가 스스로 원해서 처녀성을 상실한 건 아니니까. 아마 주변에서 부추기지 않고 그를 내버려두었다면 그는 여태 처녀는 물론, 동정일 수도 있을 것이다. 나는 꽤 느릿느릿하게 손을 놀렸지만, 유니콘을 일곱 마리나 접었다. 접고 나니 내 오른쪽 귓불이 곪아 있었다. 

저녁 늦게야 몹시 지친 얼굴로 양손에 쇼핑백을 잔뜩 들고 리처드가 돌아왔다. 뭐하느라 이렇게 늦었어? 물었더니 리처드가 내가 피우고 있던 담배 연기에 기침 하며 쇼핑백을 바닥에 내려놓았다.   
“기분 전환할까 해서 쇼핑 좀 하고 오느라.”  
그러면서 쇼핑백을 벌려 안에 든 것들을 전부 꺼냈다. 옷이었다. 셔츠, 바지, 셔츠, 셔츠. 리처드는 어디 피난이라도 갈 생각인지 제대로 과소비를 즐기고 왔다. 모르지, 얼마 전에 얻어맞은 것을 나름대로 보상받으려고 카드를 마구 긁고 싶었던 걸지도.   
“이거 봐, 귀엽지 않아? 인정할게, 충동구매야. 악어가 귀여워서……. 안 어울린단 건 알지만 안 사고는 버틸 수 없더라.”  
리처드가 손에 든 것은 가슴 가운데 커다란 악어가 박힌 후드티였다.   
“네 것도 사왔어.”  
남색 후드티를 내 몸에 갖다 대며 리처드가 웃었다.   
“뭘 이런 걸 다 사와.”  
내가 쑥스러워하며 대답하자 리처드는 좀 얄밉게 굴었다.  
“네 체크무늬 셔츠가 좀 낡았어야지. 넌 거울도 안 보고 사니? 그렇게 후줄근하게 다니면 못써.”  
난 그의 어깨를 슬쩍 한 대 쳤다.  
“아, 그래. 존나 고맙네.”  
리처드는 다시 주섬주섬 옷을 정리하기 시작했다. 그의 옆에 걸터앉아 태그를 제거하는 걸 도와주면서 나는 물었다.  
“병원은 어디 어디 다녀왔는데?”  
“신경외과랑 안과랑 내과, 치과도. 이것저것 검사받느라 죽는 줄 알았어. 나중엔 지겨워서 죽는 줄 알았지.”  
나는 아이언스와 리처드가 섹스하는 걸 상상했던 게 지독히도 부끄럽고 나 자신에게 혐오를 느꼈다. 젠장, 나라는 놈은 도대체. 두통, 눈, 속이야 걸핏하면 토하니까 식도가 남아난 게 없을 테니 그렇다 치고 치과는 대체 왜? 그래서 물었다.   
“치과? 거긴 왜?”  
“충치가 없는지 검사한다고.”  
“치통도 있어?”  
“아니, 치아는 다행히 멀쩡해. 근데 송곳니 라미네이트한 게 좀 깨졌다더라. 어금니 임플란트한 것도 상태가 썩 좋지 못하대. 얼마 전에 얻어맞다가 깨진 모양이야. 그건 급한 게 아니니까 나중에 다시 하기로 했어.”  
너무 아무렇지도 않게 말해서 나는 마음이 불편해졌다. 화제를 돌리려고 저녁 얘길 꺼냈다.   
“저녁은 먹었어?”  
부은 귓불을 만지작거리며 말이다. 리처드가 힐끔, 내 귓불을 본다. 내 손을 치우고 제가 만지작거리면서 이거 엄청 부었는걸, 아프겠다. 중얼거리며 되묻는다.   
“안 먹었어. 백화점에서 바로 오는 길이야. 너는?”  
“나도 안 먹었어.”  
“마침 잘됐네. 같이 먹자.”

저녁은 단출했다. 둘 다 그리 배가 고프지 않았기 때문이다. 나는 계란 노른자를 깨뜨리지 않고 반숙하는 데 성공했다. 리처드가 정말 대단한 발전이라며 반쯤 조롱 섞인 칭찬을 아끼지 않았다. 계란만 구웠는데 나는 긴장해서 땀까지 흘렸다. 리처드는 그런 내게 다시 한 번 더 칭찬했다. 이제 네 멋진 크툴루 파티는 볼 수 없겠구나. 아, 씨발. 그만 놀려. 내가 투덜대자 얄밉게 이를 드러내며, 정말 송곳니 끝이 좀 깨졌다. 하여간 웃었다. 저녁을 먹으면서 나는 리처드에게 말했다.  
“저기, 리처드. 나 내일 집에 다녀와야 해.”  
볼에 담긴 샐러드를 접시에 덜어내며 리처드가 내게 물었다.   
“갑자기? 무슨 일이라도 생겼니?”  
나는 되도록 그를 슬프게 하고 싶지 않아서 태연하게 대답했다.  
“아버지 쓰러지셨대.”  
집게를 내려놓고 리처드는 얼굴을 잔뜩 찌푸리며 손으로 입을 틀어막았다. 걱정스러운 눈으로 나를 본다. 나는 그에게 걱정거릴 떠안겨 주고 싶었던 게 아니다.   
“……세상에. 위독하셔?”  
“아니, 그건 아닌 것 같아. 그래도 마지막으로 집에 다녀온 게 벌써 작년이고, 엄마도 영 상태가 안 좋은 것 같아서 다녀오려고.”  
“그래, 아버지 쾌차하시길 바라. 정말 유감이야, 티나. 아버진 어디가 편찮으시니?”  
“고혈압. 미안, 이번엔 나 혼자 다녀오려고. 아직 엄마에게 네 얘길…….”   
“난 괜찮아. 신경 쓰지 마.”  
리처드는 서운한 기색은 조금도 없이 담담하게 말했다. 그래서 나는 더 괴로워졌다.   
“너도 요즘 몸이 안 좋은데. 혼자 두려니 마음이 불편해. 불안하기도 하고.”  
“내가 어린애도 아니고. 난 대수로운 게 아니야. 컨디션이 좀 떨어진 것뿐이지. 병원에서도 심각한 거 아니래. 검사결과가 아직 다 안 나오긴 했지만.”  
“진짜?”  
“응. 충치도 없잖아.”  
그는 괜찮다는 듯이 말했지만, 나는 깨진 송곳니가 못내 신경이 쓰여 견딜 수 없었다. 저녁을 먹는 내내 나는 리처드의 입만 보고 있었다. 음식을 씹을 동안은 결코 벌리지 않는 얇은 입술을 말이다. 혹시나 내가 그때 뺨을 때려서 송곳니가 깨진 거라면, 나는 진짜 내 멀쩡한 이라도 뽑아서 대신 주고 싶었다. 깨져나간 조각만큼 내 마음은 형편없이 작아져 있었다. 

알람을 5분 간격으로 다섯 개나 맞추고 잠들었지만 나는 기어이 알람 소릴 듣지 못했고, 나를 잠에서 깨운 건 리처드였다. 알람은 날 어쩌지 못했지만, 일어나, 티나. 리처드의 목소리는 단번에 나를 깨웠다. 정말, 전날 리처드에게 비행기 시간을 미리 말해주어서 다행이었다. 아니었다면 돈을 날릴 뻔했다. 짐을 미리 챙겨둔 것도 다행이다. 허둥지둥 옷을 갈아입고 집을 나서는 나를 플랫 입구까지 배웅하며 리처드가 아쉬운 어투로 말했다.   
“내가 눈만 괜찮았다면 공항까지 태워다 주는데.”  
나는 무엇보다 나를 따라서 급하게 나오느라 아무렇게나 걸친 리처드의 카디건의 뜯어져 나간 올이 신경 쓰였다. 슬슬 봄 날씨가 완연했지만, 아침은 여전히 쌀쌀했고 리처드의 카디건은 몹시 추워 보였기 때문이다.   
“됐어, 괜찮아. 나 없는 동안 유니콘이랑 놀고 있어.”  
어제 리처드를 기다리며 접었던 유니콘은 TV 위에 일렬로 행진하고 있다. 리처드가 피식 웃으면서 자기 목덜미를 만지작거렸다.   
“걔가 날 보면 잔인하게 죽일 텐데.”  
“입 다물고 처녀인 척해.”  
“내가 처녀라니, 그게 언제 적인데. 너무 옛날이라 까마득해……. 잘도 속겠다, 걔가.”  
리처드는 자조적으로 말했고, 나라고 그와 다를 게 없으므로 딱히 유니콘에 대해서 더 할 말은 없어서 리처드의 어깨를 툭툭 치며 나는 말을 돌렸다.  
“가서 연락할 테니까, 아, 젠장. 네 모바일 내가 박살 냈지.”  
“조만간 새것을 살게. 오늘은 좀 쉬고. 어제 종일 밖에서 돌아다녔더니 오늘은 나가기 싫어.”  
“좀 오래 있다 올지도 몰라. 짧으면 일주일, 길면 보름. 편지라도 써줄까?”  
갑자기 리처드 얼굴이 확 밝아졌다.   
“편질 써준다고?”  
난 조금 놀랐다. 편지가 기쁠 게 뭐 있다고 저런 표정을 짓는 거지? 얼떨결에 고개를 끄덕였다. 어설프기 짝이 없는 한심한 몰골로 말이다.  
“어.”  
리처드가 갑자기 나를 세게 끌어안으며 순진한 얼굴로 환하게 웃으면서 말했다.   
“난 편지가 정말 좋아.”  
나는 얼굴이 확 달아올랐다. 아직도 새로이 반할 게 남아있구나, 이 사람에게. 그건 신선하다고 말해도 좋을 만큼 사람 들뜨게 했다. 난 말 잘 듣는 개처럼 그에게 좋은 소릴 듣고 싶어서 얼른 말했다.   
“좋아, 그럼 매일 한 통씩 쓸게.”  
“그런데 이메일도 있잖아. 번거롭게 종이에다 쓰려고?”  
“어, 씨발. 이메일이 있었지.”  
“정말 번거롭게 굳이 그럴 필요 없어.”  
“아니야, 그래도 편지 쓸래. 늦겠다. 나, 이만 간다.”  
“조심해서 다녀와.”  
“사랑해.”  
그의 뺨에 키스하며 작별 인사를 했다.  
“응.”  
리처드는 가볍게 제 뺨을 내 뺨에 맞대어 스쳤다.

비행기를 타자마자 나는 리처드에게 전화를 걸고 싶었다. 비행기가 이륙하며 내는 굉음을 들으며 밖을 내다보는데 리처드가 보고 싶었다. 그리고 비행기는 점점 더 높이 뜰수록 기내에 수면 가스를 살포했고, 나는 반항 한 번 제대로 해보지 못하고 굴복했다. 나는 꿈을 꿨다. 나는 모르는 리처드의 오래전 무대였다. 무대 위의 리처드는 나는 본 적 없는 환한 얼굴로 사람들을 향하고 있었다. 나는 객석에서 그에게 박수를 보냈다. 검은 옷을 입고 무대를 누구보다 완벽하게 자기 것으로 만들어 능란하게 사람을 사로잡던 리처드와 시선이 마주쳤다. 나는 그렇게 자신감으로 가득한 리처드의 얼굴을 본 적 없다. 나는 그에게 시선을 빼앗겨서 숨을 쉬는 것도 잊고 말았다. 숨이 넘어가기 직전에야 내가 숨을 쉬지 않고 있단 걸 깨달았다. 조명이 쏟아진다. 무대 한가운데 멈춰 서서 눈부신 라이트를 올려다보며 리처드는 천천히 눈을 감았다. 두 손을 가슴으로 가져가 가지런히 모으고 오른발을 앞으로 내어 고개를 숙였다. 기억할 수 없는 오케스트라의 연주가 나와 마찬가지로 멎었다. 무대가 끝나고 객석에 앉아있던 모든 사람이 자리에서 일어나 커튼콜을 보냈다. 찬사와 환호가 내 눈을 멀게 하고 귀를 먹게 할 정도였다. 하지만 무대 뒤로 사라진 발레리노는 돌아오지 않았다.


	118. Chapter 118

율리시스의 무대로 뛰어들었다. 아버지가 입원한 종합병원은 율리시스의 주인공 블룸의 집이 있던 에클레스가 7번지에 있었다. 메이터 미세르코르디에 유니버시티 종합병원이라고, 응급상황에 택시를 잡아가다간 이름을 다 말하기도 전에 숨이 넘어갈 그런 긴 이름을 가진 병원이다. 더블린으로 오자마자 나는 바로 아버지를 뵈었다. 정확히 말하자면, 병원에 들른 것뿐이었다. 아버지의 병상은 4인실 창가 자리였다. 병원은 아무리 환기를 해도 아픈 사람과 병간호에 지친 보호자들이 쉬지 않고 뿜어대는 날숨의 텁텁한 단내를 어쩌지 못하므로 코라도 끼워 넣을 수 있는 창이 난 자리는 로열석이나 마찬가지였다. 물론 이건 제아무리 돈이 많아도 어쩔 수 없다. 어느 정도 운이 작용해야 한다. 내가 도착했을 때 아버지는 주무시고 계셨고 아버지 옆자릴 지키던 엄마는 같은 병실에 입원한 나이 든 여자와 잡담을 나누고 있었다. 엄마는 못 본 사이 좀 늙었다. 정수리에 새치 몇 가닥이 올라왔고, 입가에 주름 하나가 깊게 팼는데 볼 근육이 축 처져서 정말 나이 들어 보였다. 나를 보자마자 엄마는 무척 반가워하며 제대로 말도 하지 못했다. 엄마와 포옹하고 인사를 나눈 다음, 엄마와 잡담을 나누고 있던 나이 든 여자에게도 인사를 하고 나는 간이의자를 끌어와서 아버지 옆에 앉았다. 아버지가 늙은 것에 비하면 엄마는 늙은 것도 아니었다. 나는 하마터면 낯선 아버지를 못 알아볼 뻔했다. 내 기억 속에 아버지는 이런 노인이 아니었기 때문이다. 고생으로 누렇게 뜬 얼굴에 주름은 여과 없이 잡혀 어지간히 팍팍하게 살았구나 싶은 남자가 내 아버지였다. 아버지는 딱딱하게 굳어버린 치즈처럼 보였다. 쥐새끼도 거들떠보지 않을 그런 치즈 말이다. 난 큰 충격에 빠졌다. 아버지는 언제나 강한 사람이었다. 이렇게 약해 보이는 사람이 아니었는데. 

잠든 아버지가 깨어날 기미가 없었으므로 엄마와 나는 아버질 잠자코 지켜보다가 병실을 빠져나왔다. 답답한 공기를 피해 엄마와 나는 병원 밖으로 이어진 작은 뜰, 실은 무지막지하게 위협적으로 컸지만, 하여간 그곳으로 갔다. 병원 외관은 그리스 신전처럼 뾰족한 지붕에 기둥이 받치고 있는 형상이었는데, 그 앞에 차들이 즐비했고 좀 더 걸어 나오면 잔디가 깔렸다. 커피라도 마실래? 기어이 밖으로 나왔더니 엄마는 도로 들어가고 싶어 했다. 환장하겠다. 커피는 마시고 싶지만, 안에 들어가는 건 질색이라고 말했더니, 엄마는 그럼 테이크 어웨이해서 나오면 되지, 나를 한심하게 보며 말했다. 결국, 병원에 붙어 있는 카페에서 커피를 사 들고 나와 엄마와 나는 앉을 만한 곳을 찾았고 사람이 뜸하게 다녀가는 으스스한 곳을 찾아냈다. 나는 벤치에 앉자마자 담뱃갑을 꺼냈으나 피우진 않았다. 담배를 피울 정신이 아니었다. 간만에 본 엄마와 조금 서먹함을 느껴 괜히 코를 만지작거리며 입을 뗐다.  
“아버지 갑자기 그런 거야?”  
멍청한 질문이었다. 나는 내가 뱉은 말을 후회하며 입을 닥치고자 뜨거운 커피를 한 모금 마셨다.   
“말도 마라, 요즘 난리였어.”  
“무슨 일이라도 있었어?”  
“네 아버지 얼마 전에 회사 그만두셨거든.”  
종이컵을 두 손으로 감싸 추위에 곱기 시작한 손을 녹이며 엄마가 운을 뗐다. 엄마 목소리는 뜨거웠다. 그리고 나는 깜짝 놀랐다. 집에서 어떤 말도 들어본 적이 없기 때문이었다.   
“뭐? 갑자기 회사는 왜?”  
“두 달 전이었어. 출근하니 네 아버지 책상이 없어졌다더구나.”  
엄마는 좀 울먹였다.  
“회사에선 아무 일도 하지 않아도 괜찮다고 알아서 출근만 꼬박꼬박 하라는데 그게 어디 말 그대로겠어? 이제 쓸모없으니 그만 나가라는 뜻이지. 난 네 아버지 그런 일 당한 걸 일주일 전에야 알았어. 답답한 사람, 혼자 그렇게 마음고생 하면서 티도 내질 않아. 난 그런 줄도 모르고 어깨 축 처져서 다닌다고 잔소리나 했지.”  
나는 갑자기 어지러움을 느꼈다. 다진 고깃덩이처럼 차갑게 식어 묵묵히 엄마의 말을 들었다. 기어이 담배를 입에 물고 말았다. 그건 내가 엄마의 대화를 경청하고 있다는 과시였다.   
“네 아버진 그런 사람이야. 자기 몸 다 상하는데도 가족 생각뿐이지. 나중에야 회사 그만둬야겠다고 더는 버틸 수 없어서 미안하다며 내게 오히려 사과를 하는데, 이 지경이 되도록 모르고 있던 내 심정이 어땠는지 아니?”  
엄마는 가슴을 치며 말했다. 나는 엄마를 우선 진정시키려고 엄마 곁에 바짝 붙어 앉아 어색하게 어깨를 끌어안았다. 그러니까 엄마는 진정하긴커녕 더 울었다. 사람 미치게 한다. 난 엄마에게 왜 아버지가 회사를 그만두신 걸 이제야 말하냐고 따지고 싶었지만, 그럴 기회를 좀처럼 잡을 수 없었다. 엄마는 아버지에게 서운한 감정을 숨기지 않았다. 그러나 나는 아버지는 물론, 엄마에게도 서운했다. 내가 그렇게 믿을만한 놈이 못 되는가……. 퉁퉁 부은 귓불이 떨어져 나갈 정도로 아파졌다. 내가 이걸 여기 오기 직전에 어떻게든 손을 보고 왔어야 했는데, 제기랄.   
“네 아버지 안쓰러워서 못살겠다. 그렇게 나왔으니 퇴직금도 못 받아서 걱정이라도 또 혼자 골머릴 썩고 있잖니. 괜찮으니까 걱정하지 말고 안정을 취하래도 말을 안 들어. 저러다 병이 더 커질까 봐 조마조마해. 네 아버지 사람이 어쩜 저렇게 바보 같고 가엽니?”  
“아버진 책임감이 강해서 그래. 성실한 사람이잖아. 또 좋은 사람이니까, 누구보다.”  
“저만 착하면 뭐해, 남들은 다 개차반인데.”  
눈물을 글썽이며 엄마는 뚜렷한 형체 없는 대상에게 욕을 했다. 나도 엄마와 똑같이 욕을 퍼붓고 싶었다. 가여운 브라이언, 엄마가 고개를 떨어뜨리며 숨을 죽였다. 나는 엄마가 하도 울어서 몸도 못 가눌까 봐 겁이 났다.  
“엄마, 그만해. 엄마도 쓰러질라.”  
그래서 엄마 어깨를 꽉 쥐며 어설픈 위로를 했다. 이런 상황에 나는 적당한 놈이 아니다. 능청맞게 구는 것도 못하고, 든든하게 버팀목이 되어 주는 것도 못한다. 다정한 말도 제대로 하지 못한다. 오히려 나도 덩달아 걱정을 집어먹고 어떡하면 좋지, 같이 한없이 땅속으로 꺼지는 그런 놈이다. 나는 조만간 지구 내핵도 볼 수 있을 것이다. 나 같은 부실한 놈을 아들로 둔 아버지는 진짜 안 된 사람이다. 

엄마와 거기서 좀 오래 있었다. 난 담배를 한 대 더 피웠고, 엄마는 피우지 않고 커피만 마셨다. 그 순간 나는 위로적격자인 내 동생 앨리를 그리워하며 그 애에게 부러움을 느꼈다. 그 애 오지랖이 절실하게 그리웠다. 세상에 남의 일을 자기 일처럼 여기며 울어줄 수 있는 특별한 사람은 그리 많지 않은데 앨리야말로 선택받은 극소수의 천사다. 그 애는 절대 남의 말을 건성으로 듣는 법이 없다. 그래서 앨리에게 말하기만 해도 나는 큰 위로를 받곤 했다. 좀, 아니 상당히 쓰레기 같은 생각인데, 우느라 너무 지쳐 힘이 다 빠지면 나는 앨리에게 일부러 내 불행을 진정한 비극으로 과장해서 말하고 그 애가 마음 아파하며 대신 울어주는 것을 보며 보상심리를 채웠다. 정말 속이 다 후련해졌으니까. 그리고 내가 뭐라도 되는 놈이란 착각도 들었다. 

우는 엄마를 간신히 달래 먼저 병실로 돌려보내고 나는 근처에 있는 관광객을 등쳐먹으려고 얕은 수작을 부리고 있는 허름한 가게에서 늦은 점심을 먹었다. 그건 돈 주고 먹기 아까운 쓰레기였다. 호밀 빵에 생색낸답시고 끼운 햄은 가장자리가 말라있기까지 했고, 오렌지 주스는 물비린내가 물씬 났다. 분명 원가를 절감하고자 물을 섞은 것이 틀림없다. 이런 새끼들이 가만 보면 돈 버는 재주가 있는 놈들이다. 개새끼들. 잇새에 으적으적 씹히는 다 시든 양상추를 억지로 삼키며 나는 아버지 생각을 했다. 아버지는 시내에 있는 중소유통업 회사의 만년 매니저였다. 아버진 내가 아는 그 누구보다도 정직하고 성실한 사람이어서 매니저 자리에 일찍 올라왔다. 하지만 그 성실함과 정직함이 문제였다. 소처럼 부지런하기만 하지, 수완이 좋은 사람이 아니었으므로 사내 정치판에 끼어들질 못했던 것이다. 그러니까 아버지의 장점은 개같은 사기꾼들에겐 씹어대기 좋은 먹잇감이 되었다. 아버지는 내가 봐도 등신처럼 묵묵히 참고 일만 했다. 남들처럼 뒷돈 찔러주고 아부 떠는 일은 죽어도 하질 않으셨다. 못한 거겠지만. 엄마라면 진작 그 개자식들 대가리를 박살 내고 책상이라도 엎었을 것이다. 그리고 훌훌 손을 털고 나와서 다른 일을 구했을 것이다. 그러나 아버지가 소심한 사람이라 그놈들에게 싫은 소리 한 번 못하고 그걸 견딘 건 아니었다. 아버지는 책임감이 너무 강했다. 엄마, 나, 에이미, 앨리를 남부럽지 않게 살게 해주고자 당신 간을 다 태웠고, 술을 친구 삼으셨다. 나는 다시 태어나도 아버지처럼 해낼 순 없을 것이다. 우리 가족은 그런 아버지 덕에 정말 남부러운 줄 몰랐다. 나조차도. 적어도 아버지와 함께 살 땐 부족한 걸 몰랐으니까. 아버지는 날 행복한 놈으로 키웠다. 난 진짜 행복한 놈이다. 운 좋은 놈이다, 아버지 아들로 태어났으니까. 하지만 아버지한테 받은 행복을 반도 돌려주지 못하겠지. 

한 조각을 겨우 다 먹고 좀 쉬었다. 더럽게 맛이 없어서 닥치는 대로 먹었다간 다 토해낼 것 같았기 때문이다. 안 그래도, 내가 얼굴을 구기고 샌드위치를 씹어 먹는 것을 여드름투성이의 덜떨어진 종업원이 보더니 사장에게 무어라 귓속말을 지껄이고 있었다. 놈들은 내가 추태 떨 것으로 짐작하는 눈치였다. 물 섞은 오렌지 주스를 씹듯이 마시면서 나는 혼자 분해서 씩씩거렸다. 책상을 뺐다고? 진정 개새끼들이다. 차라리 깔끔하게 귀하와 우리 회사는 더는 인연이 아니 오니 이만 정리합시다, 하고 말했다면 아버지가 쓰러질 일은 없었을 것이다. 그깟 퇴직금이 아까워서 여태 자리를 지켜오며 헌신적으로 일한 사람을 산채로 병신 만들다니. 아니다, 더한 짓이다. 그 비열하기 짝이 없는 개새끼들은 버젓이 있는 사람을 없는 사람으로 만들어버렸다. 그건 사람이 겪는 고통 중 가장 끔찍한 것이다. 살아있는 유령이 되어 아무도 인사조차 걸어주지 않는 삭막한 회상에서 돈을 벌겠다고 꾸역꾸역 배회했을 아버지를 상상하니 화가 나서 눈이 돌아갔다. 제 컴퓨터 드라이브 깊숙한 곳에 숨겨놓은 지저분한 포르노는 절대 삭제하지 않고 고이 모셔가며 밤마다 자위나 해대며 사는 놈들이 인간 삭제는 아무렇지 않게 한다. 아버지는 휴지통에 칩거할 겨를도 없이 영영 지워져 버렸다. 절대 자신과 자주지 않을 여자의 가슴이 흔들리는 걸 보며 지저분한 손으로 성기를 흔들어대는 놈들의 더러운 손에 말이다. 좆같네, 도저히 못 먹겠다. 억지로 남은 샌드위치를 입에 물었는데 대번에 토기가 올라왔다. 추태 떨진 않을 것이나 이 쓰레기를 적어도 쓰레기통에 처넣고 가줘야 속이 후련할 것 같다. 이딴 걸 만든 놈이 장티푸스 보균자였으면 좋겠다. 그렇다면 나는 장티푸스에 걸릴 것이고, 그 새끼에게 소송을 건 다음 다시는 이런 쓰레기를 만들지 못하도록 할 수 있을 테니까. 

나는 내 너절한 마음이 이 세상에서 영원히 자취를 감추길 바랐지만 그건 내 기대로 끝났다. 오후 늦게 초췌한 얼굴로 깨어난 아버지를 마주했다. 아버지는 세상의 온갖 병을 앓고 있는 사람처럼 굴었다. 뜬금없는 기침을 무차별적으로 퍼붓거나, 애꿎은 눈이 벌겋게 짓무르도록 비벼대거나, 살이 빠져 앙상한 어깨를 당신 손으로 주무르며 오락가락하는 늙은이들처럼 앓는 소릴 냈다. 나는 이 같은 일에 면역력이 없었으므로 곤경에 빠져들었다. 그런데 엄마는 날 도와주긴커녕 어서 가여운 아버지를 따뜻하게 포옹해주라며 아들 된 도리를 교묘한 시선으로 강요하고 있었다. 신분 없는 평등한 세상은 인간이 언어 능력을 상실하기 전까진 결코 오지 않을 것이다. 정말이다. 장담한다. 아버지와 아들, 인간이 그 단어를 말할 수 있는 한 그건 내게 엄마가 좋아하는 원죄와 다름없는 신분이었다. 하지만 나는 낯 뜨거워서, 미안해서, 죽도록 부끄러워서 아버지에게 그간 소홀했던 살가움을 쉽게 보일 수 없었다. 고작 엄마 등쌀에 주눅이 들어 지금은 좀 어떠세요? 말한 게 전부였다. 그러자 아버지는 기침 대신 느닷없이 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 내 말투가 어색했던 게 틀림없다. 아버지는 진이 다 빠지도록 웃었다. 옆자리에 누워 불쌍하게 몸을 오들오들 떨고 있던 나이 든 여자가 힐끔 우리를 보았다. 아버지 웃음은 한참 후에야 겨우 멈췄다. 나는 다시 귓불이 아파졌고, 목이 좁아진 기분이 들었다. 마구 간질거리는데, 가려움을 이겨낼 방법을 도무지 찾을 수 없었다.   
“그래, 너구나.”  
목구멍에 들러붙어 있는 웃음의 잔여물을 숨과 함께 뱉어내며 아버지가 말했다.   
“난 이제 괜찮다. 런던에서 갑자기 오느라 정신이 하나도 없겠구나, 넌.”  
“저도 괜찮아요.”  
“점심은? 시간이 늦었는데.”  
병실 벽에 걸려 있는 시계를 보고는 아버지가 내게 물었다.   
“방금 먹고 왔습니다. 아버진 식사하셨어요?”  
몸을 일으키려는 아버지를 엄마가 옆에서 부축했다. 아버지는 손을 저으며 엄마에게 그럴 필요 없다고 눈치를 주었지만, 엄마는 물러설 기미가 없었다.   
“병원 밥이란 게 언제 먹어도 사람 먹을 게 못되지.”  
“예, 그렇죠. 그렇다고 하더라고요. 전 잘 모르겠지만.”  
내 말은 사실이었다. 나는 병원에 입원할 정도로 크게 아파 본 적이 없었다. 그런데 내 주변 사람들은 툭하면 사소한 것으로도 입원해서 사람 곤란하게 했다. 난 아픈 사람을 좋아하지 않는다. 평소에 먼지가 뭉쳐진 걸 보고도 웃어젖히며 만사가 유쾌하던 사람들도 어디 아프기만 하면 우울해지니까. 난 그 괴리감을 감당하기 힘들었다.   
“잠깐 나갈까?”  
한숨 돌리며 아버지가 내게 은근히 물어왔다.   
“밖에 좀 추운데요.”  
“병실에만 있으니 답답해서 말이다. 병원 공기가 사람을 더 아프게 하는 것 같아.”  
일리 있는 말이었다. 여기 있으니 나도 이유 없이 머리가 지끈지끈 쑤셔오던 차였다. 엄마의 만류에도 불구하고 아버지와 나는 병실을 빠져나왔다. 처음엔 복도를 정처 없이 걷다가, 휠체어를 타고 지나가는 목 꺾인 환자의 처참한 얼굴과 맞닥뜨려 둘 다 말을 잃어버렸고, 아버지와 나 사이, 한 뼘 떨어진 공간에 그간 소홀했던 서운함과 거리감이 열대지방의 나무처럼 숨을 쉴 때마다 쑥쑥 자라나서 아버지와 내게 그늘을 드리웠다. 나무를 얼려 죽이고자 밖으로 나왔다. 밖엔 노을이 지고 있었다. 붉게 걸려 뒤로 넘어가고 있는 해를 보며 아버지는 나약한 얼굴로 입을 열었다.  
“미안하다.”  
나는 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 아버지와 나는 또 나무를 키웠다. 이제 곧 해가 완전히 저물 테니, 밀림까지 우거지면 정말 추위를 견디기 힘들어질 텐데. 원주민들이 허리에 차는 살벌한 칼을 들고 나는 나뭇가지를 잘라냈다. 형편없는 솜씨로 말이다. 깔끔하게 자르질 못해서 잘린 단면이 섬유질로 너저분했다.   
“왜 그동안 아무 말씀 안 하셨어요?”  
그리고 나는 서운함을 털어놓았다. 아버지는 한숨을 쉬며 대답했다.   
“걱정을 안겨주고 싶지 않았고, 짐이 되고 싶지 않았으니까. 그런데 이런 얘긴 관두자. 이런 얘기야말로 걱정을 키우는 얘기니까. 내가 이렇게 되어 면목은 없다만, 조만간 네게 해야지, 생각했던 말이 있어. 갑작스럽겠지만 지금이 좋을 때 같구나.”  
아버지는 엄마에겐 온종일 얘기할 수 있을 정도로 수다스러운 사람이지만, 어디까지나 엄마에게 만이다. 아버진 엄마를 위해선 기꺼이 광대도 될 것이다. 그게 아버지의 가장 큰 기쁨이었다. 엄마 웃는 얼굴을 보는 게 말이다. 그리고 아버지는 엄마를 웃게 하고자 무언가를 하는 것, 그 자체를 좋아했다. 하지만 다른 사람에겐 말수 적고 조용한 사람이었다. 그건 엄마를 닮은 내게도 예외 없이 마찬가지였고, 그래서인지 나는 아버지가 입을 열면 나도 모르게 겁이 나곤 했다. 이런 사람이 진지하게 입을 열면 정말 무서운 얘기나 심각한 얘기를 하는 법이다. 평소엔 절대 허투루 구는 사람이 아니므로. 아버지의 말을 기다리며 나는 편지에 쓸 말을 고민하고 있었다. 하지만 K, 나는 리처드에게 편지를 보낸 적이 단 한 번도 없었지. 그 이유를 리처드에게 말한 적도 없었어. 그건 리처드를 슬프게 했을 테니까.


	119. Chapter 119

“말씀하세요, 아버지.”  
아버지가 주름투성이 투박한 손으로 내 어깨를 툭툭 쳤다. 아버지 손에는 큰 흉터가 있는데, 예전에 아버지가 낚시며 바이크며 젊은 시절 소신 있게 놀아본 영광스러운 흔적이었다. 아버지는 그 흉터를 꽤 마음에 들어 했고, 내가 보기에도 아버지 흉터는 근사했다. 아버지 손을 보자 나는 불현듯 아버지와 함께 낚시를 하러 가고 싶다는 충동이 일었다. 내가 아주 어렸을 때, 딱 한 번 엄마의 눈을 피해 할아버지 댁에 숨겨둔 아버지의 낡은 낚싯대를 들고 낚시를 하러 간 적이 있었다. 아버지가 낚싯대를 피신시켜야만 했던 이유는, 전에도 말했지만, 엄마가 그걸 몹시 싫어하기 때문이었다. 엄마에겐 그럴만한 이유가 있었다. 결혼하기 전에 데이트하면서 호숫가를 걸었는데, 아버지는 낚시를 하고 싶어 몸이 근질근질 달아올랐고 하는 수 없이 엄마가 낚시를 허락하자마자 낚싯대를 드리웠는데 그만 낚싯바늘로 물고기를 낚는 게 아니라 엄마의 비싼 블라우스를 뚫고 말았다. 엄마는 노발대발했다. 꼭 폭탄이 터진 것 같았다고 한다. 자연스레 아버지는 엄마 앞에선 낚시 얘길 꺼내지 않았고 그렇게 아버지의 한때 취미는 자취를 감추는 듯했으나 불시에 헤어진 전 애인처럼 찾아왔다. 아직도 기억하는데, 아버지와 나는 더블린에서 12마일 정도 떨어진 Howth라는 바다에 갔었다. 거기서 낚시를 했다. 몹시 추운 날이었는데 세 시간 동안 단 두 마리밖에 잡지 못했지만, 추운 줄도 모르고 아버지 옆에서 쉬지 않고 떠들었다. 그러니까 그때 추억을 상기하며 낚시를 하러 떠난다면, 나는 아버지와 유대감이 끈끈해지지 않을까 하는 생각이 들었다.   
“에이단. 올해, 네 나이가 어떻게 되더라? 자식이 한둘이 아니니 매번 헷갈리는구나.”  
“곧 스물다섯이에요.”  
“아직은 젊군. 하지만 더는 어리지 않구나. 좋을 때야, 남자 나이로는 제일 해볼 만한 때지.”  
아버지는 먼 곳을 바라보았다. 나는 아버지를 따라 먼 곳을 바라보았으나 아무것도 보이지 않았다. 아버지는 무엇을 보고 계셨던 걸까? 아버지 얼굴은 무뚝뚝해서 표정만 보고서는 무슨 생각에 잠겨있는지 알기 어려웠다.   
“에이단, 그동안 나는 항상 네 꿈을 응원해왔다.”  
“예.”  
“그건 네 엄마 바람이기도 하고, 네 엄마 바람은 내 바람이기도 하지. 난 제인을 누구보다 사랑하니까 말이다. 잠깐 어디 앉았으면 하는데.”  
주변을 두리번거리며 아버지는 쉬어갈 곳을 찾았고, 나는 아버지를 부축해서 내 보폭으로 스무 걸음 정도 떨어진 키 낮은 화단을 찾아냈다. 붉은색 벽돌로 흙을 가두고 사철나무를 빽빽하게 심어놓은 화단이었다. 아직 추운 봄이라 다행이다. 여름이면 벌레가 득시글거릴 것이다. 나는 아버지가 내게 하고 싶은 말이 무엇인지 조금도 짐작할 수 없었다. 말수 적은 사람들은 매번 뜸을 들이는 버릇이 있다. D나, 아, 그 새끼와는 이제 끝이군. 존이나 클라이브, 브랜든 녀석이 내게 뜸을 들이며 애를 먹이면 나는 놈들 멱살을 쥐고 얼른 말하라고 닦달하겠지만, 아버지에겐 그럴 수 없었다. 내가 글러 먹은 놈이긴 하지만 아예 경위가 없는 놈은 아니기 때문이다. 하여간 나는 나로서는 최대한 침착하게 아버지 말이 떨어지기를 기다렸다. 뼈가 불거진 무릎을 손으로 주무르며 아버지가 다시 입을 열었다.   
“에이단, 아버지는 이제 힘들어.”  
“…….”  
“나는 아플 수도 없어. 내가 쓰러지면 네 엄마는, 너는, 동생들은 어떻게 될까 봐 걱정이 되어서 쉴 수도 없어. 난 지금까지 내 아내가, 그리고 내 자식들이 힘든 일일랑 조금도 모르게 해주고 싶었다. 그런데 나는 행복하지 않았어.”  
나는 머리를 한 대 얻어맞은 기분이 들었다. 아버지는 내 우상이고, 이상적인 아버지 그 자체였다. 그런데 행복하지 않다고? 우상이 행복하지 않다면 대체 나는 무얼 보고 살아야 한단 말인가? 내가 지금까지 아버지를 좀먹어가며 살았을지도 모른단 생각이 들자 나는 그만 침울해지고 말았다. 내 울적한 얼굴을 보고 아버지는 부드럽게 미소 지었다.   
“아주 행복하지 않은 건 아니었지. 한 여자의 남편으로서, 그리고 한집안의 가장으로서 나는 더할 나위 없이 행복했었다. 말했지만, 난 네 엄마를 무척 사랑하고 너와 네 동생들도 사랑한다, 아들아. 하지만 난 나를 잃어버리고 살았어. 브라이언, 내 이름이 언제 마지막으로 불렸는지 기억도 잘 안 나는구나. 난 아버지였고, 남편이었지.”   
“아버지…….”  
어느새 나는 코를 훌쩍이며 질질 짜고 있었다. 아버지가 더 이상 아버지가 아닌 길거리에 흔히 마주치는 그저 그런 남자로 보이기 시작했는데, 오히려 더 멋있게 느껴졌다.   
“내 아들. 이제 너도 진정한 남자지?”  
나는 울음을 삼키면서 웃었다.   
“사내 대 사내로 부탁 하나만 하려 한다.”  
“얼마든지요.”  
손등으로 눈가를 훔쳐내며 고개를 끄덕였다. 아버지는 다시 먼 곳을 본다. 어렴풋이 아버지가 무엇을 보고 있는지 알 수 있었다.   
“난 네 엄마와 노후를 준비해야 해. 더는 미룰 수 없는 일이지. 그리고 우리 막내, 내 딸, 앨리 그 애가 칼리지에 진학할 때까지 책임져야 한다. 그 애는 공부를 잘하고, 거기에 뜻이 있으니까 말이야. 앨리는 내 딸이지. 내 딸을 책임지는 건 내가 할 일이야. 네게 네 동생 뒷바라지를 해달라는 말은 절대로 하지 않을게다. 그건 남자 자존심 다 구겨지는 일이야. 내가 네게 부탁하고 싶은 건…….”  
“예.”  
“이제 네 꿈은 정말 네 꿈이야. 나의 꿈도, 네 엄마의 꿈도 아닌 너만의 꿈. 홀로 설 때가 되었어. 그리고 나는 네가 알았으면 한다. 브라이언 터너는 한동안 여기, 여기에.”  
아버지가 제 가슴을 멍이 들 정도로 세게 치면서 말을 이었다. 아버지는 아버지의 꿈을 보고 있었던 것이다.   
“지난 삼십여 년간 숨어 살았지만, 결코 죽은 게 아니야. 쭉 지켜보고 있었다고. 한 여자의 남편으로, 아버지로 살아가는 자신을 말이야. 이제 놈도 행복해질 차례지. 내가 이런 말을 다 하다니, 어쩐지 쑥스럽군.”  
아버지는 낚싯대를 어깨에 메고 혼자 바닷가를 향해 떠났다. 한적한 곳에 자리를 잡고 앉아 낚싯대를 드리우고 잠잠한 바다에서 한 놈이 미끼를 물길 기다리고 있다. 난 그걸 생생하게 상상할 수 있었다. 아버지가 낚시를 하는 모습은 마치 영화처럼 그려졌다.   
“난 네가 진정 홀로 서길 바라고, 내가 지금까지 누렸던 기쁨을 알길 바란다. 남자는 여러 삶을 살 수 있지. 난 내 아들이 그 삶을 모두 알았으면 좋겠어.”  
그건 내가 아버지처럼 결혼하여 가정을 가지고, 가장으로서 책임을 지길 바란다는 뜻이었다. 나는 홀로 설 각오는 되었지만, 가정을 꾸릴 각오는 되어 있지 않았다. 그건 아직 내게는 너무 먼일처럼 여겨졌다. 그런데 내가 이제야 자기 인생 찾아가겠다고, 묵묵히 없는 사람으로 지내온 쓰디쓴 굴레와 책임감을 벗겠다고 말하는 아버지 앞에서 그런 말을 할 수 있겠는가? 나는 기쁘기도 하고, 서운하기도 하고, 하여간 복잡한 기분이 되었는데 도무지 빠져나올 수 없었다. 한 단어로 말하자면 나는 지독히도 서글펐다. 

저녁 식사가 나올 시간이 되어, 병실로 돌아오는 내내 나는 아버지가 했던 말을 곱씹었다. 그중에서도 내 뇌리에 자리를 틀고 앉아 떠나지 않는 말은 아버지는 이제 힘들어, 그 말이었다. 뜨겁게 데운 우유 표면에 뜬 유막처럼 미끈거리고 비린맛 나는 말이었다. 아버지는 이제 아버지로 사는 건 그만하고 싶으셨던 것이다. 그러므로 나는 더는 아버지에게, 엄마에게 손을 벌릴 처지가 아니었다. 불과 얼마 전에 엄마에게 돈을 받았던 게 못 견디게 부끄럽다. 나는 정말 배가 고팠던 것뿐이었다. 그리고 정신이 하나도 없고 배는 물론이거니와 마음이 궁핍해서 엄마에게 응석을 좀 부리고 싶었다. 엄마의 관심이 필요했다. 이제 그럴 수 없구나. 병실까지 돌아와서 나는 도로 나오고 말았다. 담배를 피우고 싶었다. 아버지는 이제 자유롭겠지. 나는 죽을 것 같은데. 나는 아버지에게 일종의 배신감 같은 것을 느꼈다. 나는 진짜 나쁜놈이다. 아버지는 마땅히 자기 인생 찾아갈 자격이 있는 사람이다. 그런데도 나는 아직 기대고 싶었다. 각오는 했지만, 정말 혼자 살아갈 용기가 없었다. 무서웠다. 오로지 혼자. 그게 가능할까? 내가 지금까지 런던에서 뭐가 되어도 좋으니 온갖 짓을 할 수 있었던 건 그래도 더블린으로 돌아가면 아버지에게 기댈 수 있다는 구태의연한 나약함 같은 걸 떨쳐내지 않았기 때문이었다. 아버지를 뒤에 내세운 태만이고 자신감이었다. 담배를 피우면서 나는 D 생각이 났다. 이런 심정이었나. 놈은 나보다 경우가 더 나빴다. 놈은 어떻게 말이라도 해 볼 틈도 없이 제 엄마에게 쫓겨났으니까. 뜬금없이 괜찮다가 눈물이 도로 핑 돌았고, D 그 자식이 좀 안타까워졌다. 그리고 그놈과 나누던 전우애가 다시 나를 사로잡았다. 곱은 손으로 덜덜 떨며 담배를 반쯤 피우고, 나는 기어이 참지 못하고 전에 지웠던 D의 번호를 찾느라 통화기록과 인박스를 다 뒤졌다. D 그 새끼는 웃기는 이미지를 보거나 글을 보면 꼭 나에게 보내주었으므로 미처 정리하지 않은 인박스에는 그 새끼가 보낸 메시지로 수두룩했다. D가 내게 메시지 다섯 건을 보내면 나는 답장 하나를 겨우 하는 그런 식이었다. 남자에겐 이렇게 하는 게 맞다. 징그럽게 주고받는 건 질색이다. 하지만 리처드는 경우가 달랐다. 이건 내가 살면서 제일 미친놈처럼 군것이다. 나는 성실하게 리처드에게 일거수일투족을 보고했다. 그러면 리처드는 내가 메시지를 열 개는 보내야 겨우 하나 답장을 줬다. 뭐, 그래도 집에 간다, 일 마쳤다, 이런 메시지에는 고생했어, 조심해서 와, 상냥하게 대해주긴 했다만. 리처드는 제대로 쌍년이었다. 어느 날은 나를 앉혀두고 가급적 사소한 메시지는 안 보냈으면 좋겠다고, 답장을 보내지 않으려니 영 신경 쓰이는데 저는 그런 게 귀찮다고 매정하게 말했다. 거기서 나는 이미 얼굴이 다 팔리고 기가 죽었는데 리처드는 나를 확실하게 죽여 놓았다. 대체 지하철에서 본 술 취한 사람 얘기는 왜 하는 거야? 쓸데없이. 그리고 네가 점심으로 무얼 먹었는지 굳이 일일이 말할 필욘 없잖아. 난 네가 점심 먹을 때쯤 보통 자고 있는데……너 때문에 깬다고. 그런데도 나는 오기가 생겨서 리처드에게 꾸준하게 연락했다. 연락 문제로 우리는 은근하게 기 싸움을 했다. 리처드는 사람 진짜 헷갈리게 군다. 난 아직도 리처드를 여성스럽다고 말해야 할지, 남성스럽다고 말해야 할지 모르겠다. 어떤 건 지나치게 예민하고 섬세하게 구는데, 어떤 건 너무 아무렇지 않아하며 무심하게 군다. 하여간 종잡을 수 없는 년이다. 

마침내 D의 군번을 수색하는 데 성공한 나는 놈에게 전화를 걸었다. 그러면서 리처드 모바일을 산산이 조각낸 나 자신을 원망했다. 그리고 다른 생각도 들었다. 리처드는……아주 어릴 때부터 혼자 살았었다. 너무 일찍 홀로 섰다. 안 무서웠을까? 이건 측은한데. 신호음이 가는 것에 청각을 집중시키면서 혼자 살려고, 이번만은 돌려 말하자. 웃음을 팔며 마음을 저당 잡아야만 했던 내 나잇대의 리처드를 떠올렸다. 나는 너무 뒤처진 걸까. 그때, D가 전화를 받았다. 솔직히 나는 이 자식이 내 전화를 안 받을 거로 생각했다. 막상 D와 전화를 하니 할 말이 나오질 않았다. 내가 이 개새끼와 전화를 하면 어떻게 했더라? 갑자기 D와 절친했던 때가 까마득한 옛날 일처럼 여겨졌다. 그게 어떤 느낌이냐면, 되돌아올 줄 알고 던졌던 부메랑이 아무리 기다려도 오지 않아 조바심을 내며 오도 가도 못하고 자리에 묶인 느낌이다. 어렸을 때 던진 부메랑은 손가락을 구부려 세어 15초만 세면 돌아올 줄 알았는데, 보름이 지나도 돌아오지 않았다. 마이클 아저씨가 출장을 다녀오는 길에 선물로 사다 준, 진짜 나무로 만든 멋진 부메랑이었다. 난 매끄러운 촉감도 조금 전에 쥔 것처럼 생생하게 기억하는데, 부메랑은 나를 잊어버린 모양이다. 부메랑처럼, 나는 여전히 기억하고 있는데 나를 떠나버린 게 너무 많다. 나는 아직도 기다리고 있는데. 

\- 왜.  
D가 코가 막힌 목소리로 퉁명스럽게 먼저 입을 열었다.  
“뭐 하고 있는데?”  
\- 그냥 있었지. 무슨 일이야?  
그놈도 나도 서먹서먹했다.   
“나, 아버지 쓰러지셔서 오늘 더블린 왔어.”  
\- 뭐? 아버지 많이 편찮으셔?  
D는 놀란 목소리로 되물었다. 진심으로 말이다. 어쩌다 개새끼가 되었는지 모르지만, 아, 그랬지. 병신 주제에 어설프게 혼자 살아보려다가 개새끼가 되었었지. 그래도 개새끼가 되기 전엔 순진해 빠질 정도로 허술하고 착한 놈이었으니까, 다른 사람 걱정하는 법을 아주 잊어버리진 않았나 보다. 나는 D에게 그놈도 겪었을 상실감과 줏대 없는 배신감에 대해 토로하고 싶었다. 그게 내가 D에게 정말 하고 싶은 말이었다.   
“지금은 괜찮아.”  
\- 넌 어때?  
머리카락과 정액 덩어리가 마구 뒤섞여 굳어버려 막힌 배수구. 약을 들이붓고 꼬챙이를 쑤셔대도 좀처럼 뚫리지 않았다. 역겨운 오물 냄새가 타고 올라올 때 느껴지는 답답함이 내 코와 입을 마비시켰다. 그게 지금의 D와 나였다.   
“나도.”  
\- 그래, 다행이네.  
“끊는다.”  
\- 어.  
그래서 예전처럼 놈과 공감할 수 없었다. 통화는 그게 전부였다. 모바일 액정에 뜬 통화 시간은 5:43. 하지만 실제로 놈과 말을 섞은 건 고작해야 40초 남짓이었다. 예전처럼 순전히 떠들어 5분을 채우려면 우리에겐 얼마나 많은 시간이 필요할까. 다시 그렇게 될 수는 있을까. 나는 D를 이해하고 D도 나를 이해할 수 있을까. 지금 그 자식과 나는 똑같은데.


	120. Chapter 120

D와 통화를 마치고 병실로 돌아와 아버지와 엄마에게 이만 먼저 집에 가보겠다고 말하고 병원을 나왔다. 올바른 탈출이다. 다 죽어가는 사람들 우울한 분위기에 감염되어 내가 앓아누울 지경이다. 내 목숨 걱정이 드니 당장 거기서 빠져나와야겠다 싶었다. 엄마는 나와 함께 가지 않고 아버지와 좀 더 시간을 보내고 뒤에 오겠다고 했다. 그리고 내게 좀 더 있다가 가라고 붙잡지 않았다. 내가 여태 커다란 캐리어를 풀지도 못하고 왔다 갔다 한 게 못내 신경 쓰이고, 아버지가 내게 선언 아닌 선언한 것을 들어 알고 있는 모양이다. 나는 친해질 마음 없는 병실 환자와 보호자들에게도 되는대로 작별 인사를 했다. 번듯한 아들을 두었단 입에 발린 말을 듣고 싶어 하는 엄마를 위한 건 아니다. 나를 위해서였다. 난 단지 무언가와 헤어지고 싶었던 것뿐이다. 정말이다. 무언가와 헤어지지 않고서야 제정신으로 집까지 갈 수 없을 것 같다는 바보 같은 생각이 들었다. 이건 내가 흔해빠진 의지박약아이며 게으르다는 증거다. 시험이 코앞에 다가와서야 난생처음 알파벳 카드를 보며 글을 떼는 어린 아기처럼 책을 펼치는 년놈들 있지 않은가. 보통 그런 것들일수록 더럽게 까다로운 면이 있고, 어지간해선 쉽게 집중하지 못하므로 책을 쌓아두고 옷을 걸쳐놓는 용도로 사용하던 책상을 부리나케 치운다. 다시는 예전의 나태한 자신으로 돌아가지 않을 것이라고 각오하면서 말이다. 그런 거였다. 책상을 치우며 작별하는 각별함. 물론 대개는 시험만 지나면 빠르게 원상 복귀하지만. 

그러나 나는 바로 집으로 가지 않았다. 병원을 빠져나와 시내를 배회했다. 슬슬 유익하고 평범한 가게 문이 닫히고 펍과 클럽이 성행할 시간이었다. 거리를 돌아다니는 사람들 목적도 모두 그랬다. 벌써 술 냄새와 지린내, 그리고 토사물 냄새가 스멀스멀 올라오는 것 같다. 하지만 내 목적지는 옷가게였다. 에이미의 남자친구가 앨리에게 사준 코트 같은 건 나도 얼마든지 사줄 수 있다. 훌륭하기 그지없는 그놈에게 억하심정이나 열등감은 없지만, 은근히 분했다. 마침 문을 닫으려는 가게에 양해를 구하고 겨우 안으로 들어오자마자 나는 후회가 들었다. 앨리의 취향이며 그 애에게 어떤 옷이 어울릴지 몰라 막막해졌다. 점원이 얼른 나를 쫓아내고 싶어서 옆에서 선물하실 건가요? 어떤 걸 찾으시죠? 따위를 캐물어 대는 게 하도 시끄러워서 그년 입을 고무줄로 튕겨 때리고 싶을 정도였다. 내일 앨리를 데리고 낮에 나올걸. 그러나 이미 늦었다. 점원은 자신의 퇴근 시간을 늦춘 내가 한 벌도 사지 않고 간다면 나를 죽일 태세였다. 그런데 봄옷을 사줘야 하는 걸까, 여름옷을 사줘야 하는 걸까. 그 고민은 금방 끝났다. 수중에 가진 돈으론 벌써 이월 상품이 되어버린 두꺼운 봄옷밖에 살 수 없었기 때문이다. 이런 곳은 계절을 먼저 달려간다. 빨리 늙어 죽고 싶어 안달 난 사춘기 애새끼처럼 말이다. 부담 없기야 여름에 입는 얇은 반팔 셔츠가 훨씬 저렴했으므로 물망에 올랐지만, 난 그따위 옷을 사줄 마음은 없었다. 그러나 가게에 걸린 원피스는 너무 비쌌다. 그리고 내가 진정 원하는 것은 코트였다. 매튜가 에이미에게 사준 빨간 코트보다 훨씬 그럴싸한 코트 말이다. 지갑에 있는 옷을 다 털어서 나처럼 도매금으로 넘어가는 옷을 쓸어왔다. 

우울하다. 집으로 돌아가는 버스 안에서도 이제는 힘들어, 아버지의 말이 머릿속에서 떠나지 않았다. 아버지도 죽고 싶었을까? 더블린에 와서 나는 모든 일에 의문이 들었다. 기존에 내가 알고 있던 사실이 미심쩍었다. 난 어지간하면 곧이곧대로 믿는 걸 좋아한다. 내가 속물들 사는 세상에 유일하게 보여줄 수 있는 신뢰며 관용이다. 난 속물도 신뢰할 수 있다. 그런데 지금은 속물도 물론이거니와 굴러다니는 흔해빠진 고물 버스와 깜빡이는 거리의 가로등도 믿을 수 없다. 저놈도 내게 배신을 때릴 것 같다.

앨리는 혼자 있었다. 그 애는 내가 집에 온단 엄마의 전화를 받고 내 저녁까지 미리 차려놓고 나를 기다리고 있었다. 나를 보자마자 왜 이렇게 늦었냐며 성화였다. 대답으로 가게에서 쓸어온 쇼핑백을 전리품으로 들어 보이니까 마치 어린애처럼 좋아했다. 내 뺨에 키스를 연달아 열 번이나 했을 정도다. 앨리는 곧 열일곱 살이다. 어린애가 아니다. 하지만 앨리는 자기가 원한다면 일곱 살 먹은 애처럼 보일 수 있었고, 대단히 어울렸다. 비아냥거림이 아니라 정말 감탄이 나올 정도로 그럴싸했다. 대단한 능력이다. 난 앨리가 기뻐해 준 덕분에 침울함이 조금 가셨다. 내 걱정보다 앨리는 멀쩡했다. 난 그 애가 아버지 쓰러지신 것에 크게 상심해서 나처럼 우울해하고 있을 줄 알았다. 확실히 나보다 나은 애다. 저녁을 먹으면서 나는 앨리에게 나와 내일 시내로 가서 데이트 하지 않겠냐고 물었다. 그 애는 더 기쁘게 해주고 싶었으니까. 또, 앨리만큼은 내게 뒤통수를 후려갈기는 잔인한 짓을 하지 않길 바랐으니까. 내 예상대로 앨리는 몹시 기뻐하면서, 내 예상에 없는 행동을 했다. 손뼉까지 쳐주며 나를 들뜨게 해주었다가, 얼어붙은 맨바닥에다 고개를 박게 했다. 료샤도 같이 가도 돼? 하고 물었다. 나는 대번에 짜증이 팍 일었다. 안 돼. 너와 나 둘만 가는 거야. 딱 잘라서 대답했더니 서운한 눈치여서 젠장, 왜 자꾸 네 친구랑 나를 엮으려고 해? 기어이 짜증을 내고 말았다. 그리고 곧바로 후회하며 앨리에게 소리 질러서 미안하다고 사과했다. 앨리 얼굴이 곧 울음을 터뜨릴 것처럼 보였기 때문이다. 난 두 번이나 사과해야만 했다.   
“소리 질러서 미안해. 너한테 화난 게 아니라 내가 오늘 기분이 안 좋아서 짜증 낸 거야. 진짜 미안해.”  
“아빠 편찮으셔서 그래?”  
아버지가 가장 큰 원인이지만, 이 좆같은 기분의 시작점은 아니었다. 내 좆같은 기분은 더블린에 오기 전부터 이미 자리를 잡고 성행하고 있었다. 그걸 밖으로 끄집어내서 잘 볼 수 있도록 한 게 아버지인 것뿐이다.   
“어. 내가 대체 뭐하고 살았나 싶고. 복잡해, 기분이 엉망이야.”  
“에이단은 열심히 했잖아. 전시도 하게 되었고.”  
“그래, 근데 그게……. 아니야, 됐어. 이 얘긴 하지 말자. 료샤에게도 내일 시간 되는지 물어봐. 하지만 너 중간에서 이상한 짓 하면 정말 화낼 거야. 네 친구라서 데려가는 거야. 알았어?”  
앨리는 금방 얼굴을 바꿨다. 언제 울상을 지었냐는 듯이 환하게 웃었다. 나는 겨우 마음이 놓였다. 이제는 정말, 아니 한동안만이라도 남이 우는 꼬락서니를 절대 보고 싶지 않다. 그건 진절머리난다. 

저녁을 먹고 나는 곧바로 위층으로 올라가서 욕조에 물을 받았다. 물이 다 차길 기다리는데 지루함을 견딜 수 없어 기어이 겨우 내 발목밖에 차지 않은 욕조 안에 들어가 웅크려 앉았다. 미친 짓이었다. 발목은 떨어져 나갈 정도로 뜨거운데 위로는 입이 돌아갈 정도로 추웠다. 턱을 달달 떨며 욕조 바닥에 소심하게 고여 있는 물을 떠서 얼굴을 적셨다. 그러니까 좀 나아졌다. 이윽고 욕조의 물이 내 가슴까지 차올랐을 때, 나는 추운지 뜨거운지 분간할 수 없을 정도로 맛이 가 있었다. 물 위에 코를 갖다 대었다. 그런 다음 얼굴을 처박고자 숨을 꾹 참으며 눈을 감았다. 그렇게 나를 학대하고 나서야 내가 아버지에게 시원찮게 굴었고, 여태 레지던시 입주에 대해 내가 결정한 바를 아이언스에게 말하지 않았단 사실이 떠올랐다. 그 사실은 내 머리 위에서 뛰어놀고 있었다. 나를 조롱하면서. 여전히 뒤통수는 둔기로 얻어맞은 것처럼 아프다. 피를 질질 흘리며 돌아온 기분이다. 피떡이 져서 흐물흐물 거리는 뒤통수에 말랑말랑한 머리뼈가 기분 나쁘게 비죽 나와 있었다. 엉망이 된 머리카락 틈을 해치고서 말이다. 더는 미루지 말아야겠다. 이 모든 게 우물쭈물 살다가 닥친 결과니까. 

씻고 나와서 모바일을 붙들고 족히 15분을 망설였을 것이다. 아이언스에게 전화를 걸 엄두가 나지 않았다. 용기는 땅으로 곤두박질쳤고, 욕조 배수구 마개를 뽑자 미지근하게 식은 물과 함께 하수구로 사라져버렸다. 결국, 나는 부끄럽게 굴고 말았다. 차마 입이 떨어지지 않아서, 추위에 떠는 건지, 겁먹어서 떠는 건지 모를 손으로 그에게 메시지를 보냈다. 에이단 터너입니다. 시각이 여의치 않아 메시지를 납깁니다. 레지던시는 제게 과분한 기회입니다. 제 양심과 체면이 허락하지 않습니다. 호의는 감사드립니다. 맹세코 거짓말이 아닙니다. 그러나 부득이하게 거절해야겠습니다. 그럼 좋은 하루 되시길 바랍니다. 씨발, 열 살짜리 애새끼에게 모바일을 줘도 이것보단 잘할 것이다. 그런 주제에 아이언스에게서 전화가 올까 봐 무서워서 배터리를 아예 뽑아버렸다. 지금 그 남자의 전화를 받는다면 나는 엉엉 울며 혀를 깨물고 말 것이다. 그리고 책상에 앉아 거기다 머리를 좀 박았다. 뒤통수를 죽도록 얻어맞아 지독히 흐물흐물해졌으니, 이마를 깰 작정이었다. 이마는 뒤통수보다 그래도 단단했다. 쉽게 피떡이 되지 않았다. 아프기만 더럽게 아프고, 기분만 나빴다. 수도관이 역류했으면 좋겠다. 아까 흘려보낸 물이 도로 끓어올랐으면 좋겠다. 부글부글, 걸쭉한 수프처럼. 거기다 손을 집어넣고 뒤적여서 내가 잃어버린 용기를 주워담게. 울지 않으려고 담배를 꺼냈다. 책상에 엎드린 채 게으르게 담배를 피웠다. 난 방안에 창문도 열지 않았다. 뒤늦게 엄마가 돌아온다면 내게 또 잔소리할 것이다. 그러나 지금은 엄마 걱정은 하나도 들지 않았다. 

리처드와 약속한 대로, 편지를 쓰고자 서랍에 처박아 둔 오래 묵은 종이를 꺼내 한 시간이나 애를 썼지만 단 한 문장도 완성하지 못하고 찢어버린 게 벌써 스무 장이었다. 찢지 않으면 마구 구겨서 쓰레기통으로 집어 던졌다. 일곱 번 던졌는데, 다섯 번 정확히 쓰레기통 한가운데로 들어갔다. 고작 그런 것에 작은 성취감을 느끼며 혼자 미친놈처럼 웃어댔다. 그때만 해도 아버지의 말을 반은 새겨듣고, 반은 흘려듣고. 아, 아니다. 반은 부정하고, 반은 인정하고 있었으므로 리처드에게 편지를 쓰려는 시도는 할 수 있었다. 그렇다고 해서 썩 쉬운 일은 아니었다. 나는 무언가를 구구절절 남기는 데는 영 소질이 없을뿐더러 끔찍할 정도로 재주가 없었으므로. 사지를 절단하고 싶을 정도로 낯간지러운 말들과 대강 장난스럽게 써 갈긴 것 사이에서 팽팽한 줄다리기를 하며 나는 내 나름대로 소위 완급 조절이라는 것을 해보았으나, 어떤 건 자처해서 손목을 잘라 달라 하고 싶을 정도로 징그러웠고, 어떤 건 애들 장난 같아서 들여다볼 가치도 없는 쓰레기였다. 미치겠다. 종이를 또 구기며 다시 담배를 입에 물었다. 그때, 앨리가 방문을 두드리는 소리가 났다. 아직 현관문 열리는 소리가 나지 않았으니 분명 앨리가 맞을 것이다. 나는 서둘러 담배를 끄며, 뭐, 이미 지독히도 피워 대서 방 안엔 담배 냄새가 진동했으므로 소용없는 짓이지만. 하여간 얼른 방문을 열었다. 난 나쁜 짓을 들키기라도 한 것처럼 당황해서 우물쭈물 서 있었다.   
“뭐 하고 있었던 거야? 세상에, 담배 냄새. 엄마가 뭐라 하겠다.”  
코를 틀어막으며 앨리가 인상을 찌푸렸다.  
“네가 이르지만 않으면 돼.”  
“내가 안 이른다고 엄마가 모를까 봐?”  
“하여간 이르지 마. 나 좀 봐주라, 응?”  
“알았어, 난 입 꾹 다물고 있을게. 잠깐 들어가도 괜찮아?”  
입에 지퍼를 채우는 시늉을 해 보이며 앨리가 몸을 앞으로 숙였다. 난 크게 숨을 쉬며 대꾸했다.   
“너 이미 들어왔어, 인마.”  
“안 바빠? 뭐 하고 있었어?”  
“편지 쓰고 있었어.”  
“누구한테?”  
“저번에 말했던 사람.”  
그러자 앨리가 씩 웃으면서 되물었다.  
“오빠 애인?”  
“그래, 뭐, 그래, 달리 부를 말이 없구나.”  
“에이단이 그 사람한테 남자친구야, 아니면 그 사람이 에이단 남자친구야?”  
갑작스러운 질문에 나는 뭐라고 대답해줘야 할지 몰랐다. 한 번도 생각해본 적 없는 그런 질문이었다. 이상하지, 온갖 쓸데없는 것엔 의문을 품으면서 그런 건 생각해본 적이 없다니. 나는 괜히 얼굴이 확 달아올랐다.   
“뭘 또 그런 걸 구분하려고 해?”  
“그냥 궁금해.”  
“나도 몰라. 할 말이라도 있어? 왜 온 거야?”  
“궁금해서 왔어. 왜? 오면 안 돼?”  
“그런 건 아니지만. 이런 씨발, 넌 왜 이렇게 말을 잘하냐? 존나 한 마디도 안 지네. 그럼 그러고 있지 말고 일단 앉아.”  
허벅지 아래 손을 끼워 넣으며 앨리가 내 침대에 앉았다.   
“에이단, 애인 사진 한 번 더 봐도 돼?”  
“그렇게 말하니까 좀 징그러운데. 마음대로 해.”  
그 애에게 모바일을 던져주고 나는 책상 의자를 끌어와서 앨리 가까이에 앉았다. 모바일은 내가 쥘 땐 딱 적당한 크기, 리처드가 쥘 땐 작은 크기, 앨리가 쥐니까 무지막지하게 커 보였다. 앨범을 뒤지며 앨리는 혼자 감탄사를 내뱉는데, 조그만 개가 낑낑거리는 거랑 좀 비슷했다.   
“에이단은 이 사람 어디가 좋아?”  
“나도 몰라.”  
가뜩이나 수없는 의문에 시달려온 나를 앨리마저 가만히 내버려두지 않는다.   
“정말 좋아하는구나.”  
“이유를 모른다는데 뜬금없이 무슨 소리야?”  
“정말 좋아하면 이유를 모른 대잖아. 있지, 정말 좋아하면 이유를 말할 필요가 없대. 그저 그렇게 좋아하거나 속마음은 아닌데 겉으로 좋아하는 척하는 사람들이나 이유를 붙인대.”  
“그건 또 누구한테서 들은 말이야?”  
“내가 지어낸 말이야.”  
어깨를 으쓱해 보이며 앨리가 자신만만한 표정을 지었다. 그건 더럽게 귀엽고 사랑스러웠다. 앨리 머리카락을 마구 헝클어뜨리며 나는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 더블린에 와서 처음 지어보는 웃음이었다.  
“말은 존나 잘한다니까.”  
“그런 식으로 말하지 말랬지? 엄마에게 이를 거야.”  
앨리가 눈을 흘기며 내게 모바일을 돌려줬다.  
“나 좀 살려주라, 오늘 비행기까지 탔지, 종일 밖에 있었지, 피곤해 죽을 것 같다고.”  
“그럼 그런 식으로 말하지 마.”  
“알았어.”  
“나는 이만 갈게.”  
“벌써? 삐쳤냐?”  
“아니. 이제 정말 푹 쉬어. 얼굴이 안 좋아 보이네. 내 용건은 끝났어, 나도 방에 가서 쉴 거야.”  
“네 용건은 뭐였는데?”  
“에이단 애인 얼굴 기억이 잘 안 나서 다시 보려고 왔지.”  
“존나 대단한 용건이네. 그래, 이제 만족해?”  
“응. 그럼 이만 쉬어. 잘 자, 사랑해.”  
“나도. 잘 자.”  
앨리가 방에서 나가고 다시 편지를 썼다. 리처드 사랑해. 한 줄 쓰고 도로 지웠다. 하지만 내가 정말 지우고 싶은 것은 내 부끄러운 모습이었다. 종이가 다 일어날 정도로 벅벅 문질러 지우면 나는 리처드에게 부끄럽지 않게 사랑한다고 말할 수 있을 것 같았다. 그리고 부끄럽지 않게 살 수 있을 것 같았다.


	121. Chapter 121

비행기가 수면가스를 살포했는지, 더블린 도처에 수면제 섞인 안개가 깔렸는지 나는 늦잠을 자고 말았다. 눈을 뜨니 벌써 한낮이었다. 저녁 내도록 피워댔던 담배 연기가 거의 빠져 개처럼 코를 킁킁대서야 희미하게 맡을 수 있을 정도였다. 그러나 이조차도 자력으로 깨어난 것은 아니었다. 내가 죽은 줄 알았다며 엄마가 흔들어 깨운 덕분이었다. 엄마는 내 뇌가 두개골을 뚫고 나갈 정도로 흔들었다. 겨우 침대 밑으로 발을 내려놓자 속이 메스꺼웠다. 어제 한 번에 담배를 너무 많이 피워서인 것 같기도 하다. 얼른 씻고 내려와서 밥을 먹으라고 들들 볶아대는 엄마에게 쉐이큰 베이비 신드롬으로 자식 하나 잃고 싶으냐며 싫은 소릴 했다가 귀가 떨어져 나갈 뻔했다. 내 의지박약과 정신박약의 구 할은 분명 엄마 때문이다. 나는 지금이라도 베이비 카시트에 앉아 보호받길 바란다. 밖은 내가 살아가기엔 너무 지독히도 험악하다. 나는 아직 혼자서 살 수 없다. 기회만 주어진다면 혼자 살기 무섭다고 말하고 싶다. 그러나 엄마는 나를 미친 듯이 흔들어대고, 운전대를 잡은 아버지는 나를 차 밖으로 튕겨내려고 한다. 아버지는 고속도로를 달리다가 이정표를 보았다. 그 이정표엔 아버지와 내 갈림길이 적혀 있었다. 나는 이정표라 없는 거리를 혼자서 정처 없이 걷고 있었는데. 울적한 기분으로 내려와서 아침과 점심을 한꺼번에 해결했다. 나는 계단 하나를 밟을 때마다 다 늙은 아버지의 고단한 얼굴이 떠올라서 휘청거렸다. 엄마가 주는 대로 꾸역꾸역 삼키는데 독약을 강요받는 기분이었다. 엄마의 스튜와 오믈렛은 형편없는 맛이었다. 쓴맛이라고 착각할 정도로 짰고, 끝 맛은 매캐한 탄 맛까지 났다. 간을 못 맞추는 걸 보니, 엄마가 늙긴 정말 늙었나 보다. 

배를 채우고 나서 나는 단단히 마음을 먹었다. 제대로 준비했다는 뜻이다. 어제 뽑아버린 모바일 배터리를 다시 제자리에 끼워놓는 일은 그 정도로 힘든 일이었다. 간밤, 궤도 이탈한 열차가 다시 궤도로 진입했다. 목적지는 패배다. 나는 필사적으로 그곳에 가지 않으려고 발버둥 쳤지만, 그건 내 의지와 힘으로는 불가능한 일이었다. 전원을 켜자마자 나는 모바일을 최대한 내 몸에서 떨어뜨려 놓았다. 봄철에 벌이 꼬일 때처럼 필사적으로. 아니, 여름에 꼬이는 지저분한 모기라고 말하는 게 좋을 것 같다. 불쾌한 기분으로 친다면 모기라고 말하는 게 더 정확할 것이다. 부재중 전화와 메시지가 얼마나 도착해 있을지 상상만 해도 두려웠다. 정상궤도로 막 진입하자마자 집에 잘 도착했냐는 카렌의 메시지와 광고 메시지, 무시했다. 그리고 그 남자의 메시지가 시끄럽게 울려댔다. 나는 그 남자 메시지를 열자마자 확인도 제대로 하지 않고 지워버렸다. 그러나 물음표가 없는 건 확실했다. 문장부호는 전부 다 마침표였다. 그건 천만다행이었다. 이로써 정말 끝났다. 그는 끝까지 잘난 작자이고, 나는 끝까지 겁쟁이다. 그리고 다시 한 번 말한다. 정말 다행이다. 나중에 아이언스가 내게 왜 그때 대답을 하지 않았냐고 따져올 때, 전 메시지를 받지 못했는데요. 뭐라 하셨죠? 라고 먹히지 않을 치사한 거짓말을 할 필요가 없어졌으니까. 그리고 나는 무기력에 시달렸다. 무기력함을 해쳐줄 만한 일을 찾아다녔지만, 집에선 좀처럼 내가 할 일이 없었다. 그래서 넋 놓고 앉아 있으니까 손이 굳을지도 모른다는 쓸데없는 걱정이 들어 방 안에 있는 물건들을 닥치는 대로 그려보았는데, 마지막으로 손댄 것은 내가 런던에 있는 사이 엄마가 새로 단 처음 보는 커튼이었다. 나는 침대에 앉아 그 커튼을 한참 동안 노려보았다. 커튼에 그려진 이상한 무늬를 무엇과 닮았다고 말해야 좋을지 신경이 쓰였기 때문이다. 그러나 적당한 표현을 찾지도 못하고 그렇게 시간을 때우는 것도 지루해져서 그만둬버렸다. 나라는 놈은 커튼에게도 지고 산다. 세상에 내가 이길 수 있는 게 있기는 할까. 모르겠다. 

밖이 화창하니, 이제 화창하다고? 그래, 이 정도면 화창하다고 말해도 좋을 것 같다. 몇 년 전에 엉겁결에 끼어 갔던 미국만은 못하지만. 런던의, 그리고 더블린의 가장 화창한 날씨는 캘리포니아에 가면 거기서 나고 자란 놈들은 오늘 날씨가 대체 왜 이 모양이지? 부에 겨운 소릴 할 날씨다. 좋은 날씨 축에도 끼지 못한다는 뜻이다. 어쨌든, 그래도 여기서는 화창한 날씨임은 틀림없다. 하여간 날씨가 맑으니 나는 편지를 쓰기 더 힘들어졌다. 리처드 그 미친년은 세상만사가 살기 좋은 인간일지라도 자살 충동 들게 하는 울적한 날씨와 닮은 데가 있어서, 이런 날에 그를 떠올리는 건 이율배반처럼 느껴졌으므로. 부치지 못할 말들만 골라 담은 편지와 지겹기 짝이 없는 한심한 물건들을 쓰고 그리는데 시간을 허비했더니 나는 어느새 손가락과 손목에 염증을 느끼고 있었다. 비명이 나올 정도로 아픈 건 아니었지만, 가만히 있자니 곤란한 그런 거슬리는 통증이었다. 도로 거실로 내려와서 소파에 허리를 빼고 앉아 엄마와 구역질 나는 가십 방송을 보며 나는 내내 시큰거리는 손목을 뚝뚝, 관절이 닳는 소리가 나도록 돌리고 그 소리를 즐겼다. 어느새 앨리가 집으로 돌아올 시간이었다. 그 애는 어릴 때부터 학교만 다녀오면 배고프다고 난리여서 엄마는 앨리가 먹을 간식을 미리 챙겨주려고 TV를 보다 말고 부엌으로 갔다. 그러면서 시선을 TV에 두고 정신은 다른 데로 돌린 지 오래인 내게 갑자기 물어왔다.  
“오늘 앨리랑 데이트 한다며?”  
“어.”  
나는 시큰둥하게 대답했다. 엄마와 그런 말을 나눌 기분이 아니었다. 앨리가 어련히 쓸데없는 말을 전부 늘어놓았으려니 한다. 끈끈한 남매지간의 우애를 굳이 끄집어내고 싶지 않았으므로, TV에 귀를 열어두고 별 병신 같은 소리를 해대는 프로그램에 다시 집중했다.   
“진짜 데이트는 언제 하려고?”  
그러다 엄마의 말에 그만 깜짝 놀라서 부엌으로 얼굴을 돌렸다. 부엌에 난 창문을 통해 햇살이 쏟아지고 있었다. 역광을 받은 엄마 모습이 흐리게 보였다. 나는 어쩐지 으스스함을 느끼며 빈정거리듯이 대꾸했다.   
“어련히 알아서 한다. 쓸데없는 거 신경 쓰긴. 데이트가 중요해?”  
“만나는 사람은 있어?”  
나는 무어라 대답할지 몰라 다시 TV로 시선을 고정하며 쿠션을 가져와 배에다 끼우고 미적거렸다. 어떻게 할까. 지금 엄마에게 사실대로 털어놓을까. 털어놓는다면 어디서부터 시작해야 하지. 이건 예상 못 한 상황이다. 입이 마르기 시작한다. 아직 머릿속으로 충분히 시뮬레이션을 거치지 않았는데. 뭐, 거친다 하더라도, 리허설까지 한다 하더라도, 나란 놈이 으레 그렇듯이 정작 입 밖으로 꺼내는 말은 개소리겠지만. 쿠션 귀퉁이에 실이 삐져나와 있었다. 나는 그걸 잡아 뜯으며 딴청을 피웠다. 어물쩍 넘길 생각으로 말이다. 나의 그런 태도에 엄마는 한숨을 쉬었고, 나는 덜컥 조바심이 났다.  
“앨리가 그러는데 너 만나는 사람 있다며?”  
“뭐라고?”  
실은 쉽게 끊어지지 않았다. 처음엔 손톱만큼 빠져나와 있었는데 그걸 끊겠다고 잡아 뜯었더니 오히려 둘둘 말려 나와 손가락 반개만큼 길어졌다. 나는 이처럼 발각당하고 잡힌 것이다. 더 이상 TV 소리는 들리지 않았다. 보이지도 않았다. 앞이 뿌옇게 흐려진다. 조금 전엔 여배우의 남성편력에 대해 리포터가 속물다운 표정으로 떠들어 대고 있었는데……. 접시가 달그락거리는 소릴 내며 엄마가 수사망을 좁혀왔다. 그건 추리가 아니라 심문이었다.   
“너 남자 만나니?”  
엄마는 돌려 말하는 사람이 아니다. 그러나 이번만은 엄마가 에둘러 말했으면 했다. 나는 엄마의 얼굴을 보고 있지 않았지만, 정확히는 볼 수 없었지만, 엄마의 목소리를 듣고 충분히 엄마의 표정을 알 수 있었다. 뒷집에 살던 에바의 인간말종 부모 얘기를 꺼낼 때, 연쇄살인범 검거 소식이 뉴스에 나올 때, 나는 단 한 번도 본 적 없는 가히 개새끼란 이름이 아깝지 않은, 타지에 사는 엄마 친구의 아들 얘길 꺼낼 때. 그 얼굴일 것이다. 분명. 사람 옥죄여오는 목소리다. 엄마가 제 탓이요, 제 탓이요, 제 큰 탓이니, 하며 가슴 치는 것을 쉽게 상상할 수 있었다. 내 대답을 종용하며 엄마는 끔찍한 침묵을 지켰고, 나는 더없이 참담해졌다. 나 자신을 측은하게 여기며 딸려 나온 실을 손가락에 칭칭 감았다. 피가 통하지 않도록. 손가락이 보라색이 되어서야 나는 아무렇지 않게 잡아뗄 수 있었다.   
“아니, 나 만나는 사람 없어. 앨리한텐 장난친 거야.”  
그건……. 리처드를 보호하고자 한 행동이 아니었다. 나는 무서웠다. 나는 엄마의 기대를 저버리고선 살 수 없었다. 엄마마저 내게 이제는 힘들어, 그 말을 한다면 난 살아갈 용기를 완전히 잃을 테니까. 순전히 나 살자고 한 비겁한 행동이다. 난 정말 요즘 죽고 싶다. 난 대체 왜 이런 놈일까. 잘못하면 당당하고, 잘못한 게 없으면 의기소침하다. 겨우 고개를 들어 엄마의 얼굴을 보았다. 속마음을 알 수 없는 엄마의 표정 없는 얼굴에 희미한 안도감 같은 것이 걸려 있었다. 모든 게 확실해졌고, 나는 머저리처럼 실없이 웃을 수밖에 없었다.  
“그 애가 아침에 뜬금없이 그런 말을 해서 내가 얼마나 놀랐는지 몰라. 사진까지 보여주질 않나.”  
젠장, 어제 앨리가 내 모바일을 만지작거리면서 제 모바일로 사진을 보낸 모양이다. 하여간 그 오지랖은 사람을 미치게 한다. 나는 어설프게 둘러댔다. 머릴 마구 긁적이면서. 이건 곤경에 처하면 나오는 버릇이니까 엄마가 모를 리가 없는데도.  
“그냥 아는 사람인데 좀 친해. 그래서 장난친 건데. 앨리가 하도 만나는 사람 없냐고 물어봐서, 엄마도 알잖아. 왜, 엄마도 알잖아. 걔 친구 나 좋아하는 거. 계속 자기 친구 얘길 꺼내면서 귀찮게 굴어대니까 그런 거야. 난 요즘 누굴 만날 시간이 없어. 바쁘다고, 진짜야. 바쁜 것만큼 소득은 없다만. 어쨌든, 그래서 대충 둘러대려니까 안 믿고 끈질기게 굴어서 그냥 장난친 거라고. 미안, 이렇게 커질 줄 몰랐네.”  
나는 되는대로 지껄였다. 이제 리처드가 내게 아는 사람이 되었다. 사랑하지 않는, 그저 아는 사람. 난 자기변명과 변호에 능한 놈이 아니다. 만약에 나중에 기억도 안 나는 일로 소송 걸린다면, 반드시 뛰어난 변호사를 구해야 할 것이다. 그 일이 결코 내 잘못이 아니라 하더라도 말이다. 혼자서 결백을 부르짖다간 분명 넝마처럼 너덜너덜해져서 돈이며 마음이며 있는 대로 다 뜯기고 말 것이다. 엄마가 팔짱을 끼며 차가운 눈으로 나를 응시했다. 나도 모르게 침을 삼켰다. 그 소리는 크게 났다.   
“정말 장난이니?”  
나는 고개를 숙이고 말았다.  
“정말 장난이야.”  
“정말?”  
엄마가 다시 물었고, 난 화내듯이 대답했다. 씨발, 뒤가 켕기는 놈들이 하는 짓거리다.  
“장난이라니까. 사람을 왜 그렇게 못 믿어?”  
그러면서 나 자신이 더럽게 쓰레기 같아서 웃었다. 경멸은 스스로 실컷 할 테니까 제발 남들은 나를 내버려두길 바란다.  
“에이단. 엄마 얼굴 보고 말해. 정말이니?”  
나는 고개를 들고 내 생애 가장 완벽하고 비열한 연기를 했다.  
“정말이야.”  
엄마는 더는 나를 추궁하지 않았다. 나는 고문 후유증으로 엉망이 되어버렸다. 나는 흉측하게 망가졌고 이 좆같은 실은 기어이 끊어지질 않았다. 잠시 후 아무것도 모르는 앨리가 여느 때와 다름없이 밝은 얼굴로 집에 왔다. 침울했던 집안 분위기는 그 애 덕분에 활기차졌지만, 나는 평생 활기라곤 가져본 적도 없는 더없이 우울한 놈이 되어 앨리에게 어색하게 웃으며 왔어? 나 먼저 옷 갈아입고 나갈 준비 할게. 하고 말하고는 도망치듯 내 방으로 올라왔다. 

방으로 오자마자 나는 담배부터 찾았다. 덜덜 떨리는 손으로 담배에 불을 붙이다 그만 입술을 다 태울 뻔 했다. 얼얼하게 부어오르는 입술로 필터를 짓씹어대며 엄마에게 쓰다만 편지를 들킬까 봐 구겨놓은 종이를 쓰레기통에서 도로 끄집어내서 잘게 찢어버렸다. 그러면서 나는 미친놈처럼 씩씩댔는데, 앨리에게 화가 나서는 아니었다. 엄마에게 화가 난 것도 아니었다. 난 누구에게도 화나지 않았다. 단지 나에게 화가 났을 뿐이다. 존나 좆같지 않은가, 누구도 잘못한 게 없는데 누구는 걱정으로 마음 졸이고, 누구는 치졸한 분노와 좌절감에 사로잡혀야 한다. 그런데 사람은 전부 이렇게 산다. 문을 열기만 하면 그런 부정적인 감정들에게서 벗어나 자유로워질 수 있음에도 한사코 틀어박혀 산다. 아마 나는 죽을 때까지 왜 사람이 마이너스를 쫓아다니는지 모를 것이다. 제아무리 잘나고 똑똑한 놈이라 할지라도, 마이너스를 껴안고 사는 법이니까.

K, 너에게 내 동생 변호를 하려 해. 난 자기변호는 못하는 놈이지만, 내 동생은 정말 결백해. 왜, 세상엔 그런 사람들이 있잖아. 무엇이든지 좋게 볼 수 있는, 타고나길 낙천적인 사람들. 내 동생이 그런 사람이야. 그리고 나는 비관주의자는 아니지만, 그렇다고 해서 낙천주의자는 아니야. 내 동생은 결코 누구를 곤란하게 할 의도가 없었어. 그렇다고 단순한 얘깃거리로 그런 것도 아니다. 그 애는 순전히 내가 만나는 사람이 궁금했던 거고, 내가 좋아하는 사람을 자기도 좋아한 것뿐이야. 그래서 누구라도 자기처럼 받아들일 거로 생각했던 거지. 나쁜 건 그런 걔 마음을 이해 못 하는 사람들이지. 하지만 엄마도 나쁜 사람은 아니야. 내가 제대로 못 한 거니까. 나를 탓해. 내 탓이야, 전부. 내가 제대로 앞가림하고 살았다면 엄마는 날 걱정하지 않았어. 어느새 내 변명이나 하고 있네. 난 분명 변호를 하려 했는데. 난 진짜 개새끼다. 난 이미 그 사람을 상처 줬어. 그래서 다른 사람까지 마음 아프게 하고 싶지 않아. 미안해. 나는 너에게만큼은 비겁하고 이기적인 놈이야. 남들이 나를 비난하기도 전에 끝없는 자기혐오에 빠져있지. 나는 결백하지도 않아. 관두자. 미안해. 미안. 

앨리와 함께 시내로 나왔다. 료샤도. 료샤는 저번에 봤을 때와 좀 달라져 있었다. 키가 조금 더 컸고, 아직도 자랄 게 남았다니, 이래저래 대단한 애다. 가뜩이나 나이보다 분위기가 어른스러웠는데, 이제는 나보다 더 어른스러워 보였다. 모르는 사람이 료샤를 본다면 한 스물다섯쯤 먹은 줄 알 것이다. 그리고 이제는 금발이 아니었다. 검은 머리였다. 너 염색했네? 아는 척하며 그 애에게 말을 붙였다. 난 좀 당황스러웠다. 료샤가 마녀로 보이기까지 했다. 시기가 알맞은 건지, 엇나간 건지, 고작 머리 색 하나가 사람을 흔들어 놓는다. 걘 애초에 눈에 띌 정도로 금발 머리가 잘 어울리는 예쁜 애였는데, 검은 머리도 잘 어울렸다. 잘 어울리네, 덧붙여 말하는데 괜히 눈이 따가웠다. 료샤는 쑥스러워하며 고맙습니다, 하고 웃었다. 그 애는 내가 섬세하고 배려 깊은 놈이라고 착각하고 있는 눈치다. 그건 정말 착각이다. 지금까지 여자들을 만나오면서, 나는 대체 뭐가 달라졌는지 모르겠다만, 저들 스타일을 바꾼 것을 알아채지 못하고 넘어갔다가 사람이 어쩜 그렇게 무심할 수 있냐며 온갖 비난과 서운함을 들어먹은 덕에 학습된 결과에 불과하니까. 다만 이 경우엔 나보다 더한 놈이라도 알아챌 정도로 큰 변화이긴 하다. 다행히 앨리는 엄마와 나 사이에 있었던 일을 모르고 있었다. 내 연기력과 엄마의 남다른 처신이 먹혔나 보다. 난 그 사실에 안도했다. 앨리를 슬프게 하고 싶지 않았으므로. 죄책감을 아는 건 어른이 되고 나서도 늦지 않다. 어른이 되어서도 앨리는 죄책감은 몰랐으면 한다. 죄책감은 나만 알았으면 한다. 

아무래도 역시 더블린 도처에 수면가스를 살포하는 가스관이 설치된 모양이다. 허리가 끊어져 나갈 정도로 잤음에도 불구하고 집 밖으로 나오자마자 졸음이 쏟아졌다. 그래서 앨리와 료샤가 버스 안에서 쉬지 않고 떠들어대는 말을 하나도 기억할 수 없었다. 힘겹게 시내까지 와서 우리는 영화를 보려고 영화관을 찾았다. 늙은이들이나, 미친년이나 찾는 그런 데가 아니라 진짜 영화관이었다. 마지막으로 이런 곳에 온 게 언제였더라, 벌써 작년이다. 거기로 가는 길에 우리는 이상하게 붙어 걸었다. 약아빠진 어린애들이 나를 가운데 끼우고 양옆에 서서 내 팔짱을 끼고 걸었다. 좀 떨어져 걸으래도 말을 듣질 않았다. 그건 솔직히 말하자면 나쁜 기분은 아니었지만, 씨발, 더 솔직하게 말하겠다. 끝내주게 좋은 기분이 들었지만 동시에 낯 뜨겁기도 했다. 지나가는 놈들이 날 부러움 섞인 시선으로 훑어보며 료샤는 아주 노골적으로 훔쳐봤다. 걘 진짜 미인이니까 당연한 거다. 개중엔 앨리에게도 지저분한 시선을 던지는 놈들이 있었는데 그 자식들은 나와 눈이 마주치자마자 머쓱해하며 얼른 고개를 돌렸다. 내가 놈을 죽일 듯이 노려봤기 때문이다.

우리는 얼마 전에 개봉한 테이큰을 보기로 했다. 리암 니슨이 주연인 영화인데, 말 더럽게 안 듣는 주제에 쓸데없이 사랑스러운 그의 딸이 인신매매범에게 납치당하자 전직 특수 요원인 리암 니슨이 직접 납치범을 처리하고 딸을 구해온다는 빈약한 스토리의 영화이다. 하지만 액션은 끝내주게 볼만했다. 속이 시원한 몇 안 되는 영화 중에 하나다. 테이큰을 보자고 말을 꺼낸 건 료샤였다. 난 적잖이 놀랐다. 그 애는 꼭 로맨스 영화나 영화제에나 내놓을 법한 예술영화만 보게 생겼으므로. 그것도 나를 염두에 두어 보자고 한 것이 아니라 진짜 저가 보고 싶어서 말을 꺼낸 것이다. 포스터만 보고도 료샤는 기대감에 가득 부풀어있었다. 상기된 얼굴로 내가 준 티켓을 손에 꼭 쥐는데, 그 잠깐 사이에도 그 애를 흘끔 보고 지나가는 개새끼들이 있었다.   
“너 액션 영화 좋아해?”  
내게 돈을 받아간 앨리가 사온 팝콘을 한 움큼 입에 털어 넣으며 내가 묻자 료샤는 단번에 고개를 끄덕이며 단호하게 대답했다.  
“네. 공포 영화랑 스릴러 영화도 좋아해요.”   
난 일부러 나에게 정떨어지라고 팝콘을 소리 내어 우적우적 씹었다. 거울을 안 봐서 모르겠다만 존나게 흉할 것이다.   
“그것도 슬래셔랑 스플래터 무비. 료샤는 잔인한 것도 잘 봐. 좋아해.”  
콜라를 양손에 든 앨리가 엉거주춤하게 끼어들었다.  
“대단하다. 나도 토막살인 나오고 이런 영화는 잘 못 보는데.”  
료샤가 흘러내린 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 쓸어 넘기며 대화 주제에 어울리지 않는 단정한 얼굴로 조곤조곤 혼잣말했다.   
“재밌는데…….”  
그러니까 갑자기 걔가 여자로 보였다. 손을 잡는 것은 물론 갈 데까지 갈 수 있을 것 같았다. 그저 동생 친구로만 여기던 어린앤데. 몇 년 만 참고 기다린다면, 이 애가 그때까지 내게 조금이나마 호감을 유지하고 있다면 어떻게 해볼 수 있지도 않을까 하는 지저분한 생각이 들었다. 나만 유독 그런 것 같기도 한데, 보통 사람들은 어떤 사람의 의외의 모습에 매력을 느낀다. 무뚝뚝한 인상의 남자가 실은 다정다감하고 섬세한 심성의 소유자이거나, 귀여운 얼굴에 체구도 자그마한 여자가 당차게 나오면 특별해 보이기까지 한다. 그래서 가까운 사람의 의외의 모습과 모르는 모습을 자꾸 찾아내려고 한다. 사람들은 개척되지 않은 곳을 탐험하는 위험을 무릅쓰길 좋아하는 것 같다. 어쨌든, 나는 특히 그런 데 쉽게 넘어가는 편이어서 입만 다물고 있으면 사람 하나 어깨에 쌓인 먼지를 가볍게 털어내듯이 쉽게 죽일 수 있을 것처럼 생긴 리처드가 사람 죽이기는커녕 어두운 밤에 혼자 길을 걷는 것도 무서워하는 겁 많은 성격이란 게 못 견디게 좋았다. 쉽게 갈라지는 낮은 목소리로 얌전하게, 조지아의 표현을 빌린다면 리처드는 참하게 말한다. 그렇게 말하는 걸 듣고 있자면 당장 침대로 끌어들이고 싶다. 그건 그렇고, 내가 정말 머리가 돌았나 보다. 료샤는 동생 친구다. 나보다 여덟 살이나 어린애다. 사람 숨을 멎게 하려고 작정했는지 염색하고 나온 그 애 검은 머리 탓을 하려한다. 하루에 수십 번은 사람 꼴리게 하는 미친년을 옆에 끼고도 그년이 약 먹은 병아리처럼 꾸벅꾸벅 졸기만 해서 원치 않은 수도승 생활을 해오느라 그런 것으로 생각한다. 실은 리처드와 지내면서도 돌아다니다 눈에 띄는 여자를 발견하면 몇 번이고 마음이 혹하긴 했지만, 이건 제어 불가능한 역겨운 본능 같은 것이고, 실행하지 않도록 본능을 제어하고 상상으로만 남겨두는 이성은 그럭저럭 지금까지 나를 잘 보좌해주었는데 오늘은 예고 없이 파업선언을 했다. 나를 닮아 겁이 많은 놈은 료샤의 검은 머리카락을 선전포고의 검은 깃발로 보았던 것이다. 파업하고 공석된 자리에 임시로 염치를 앉혀놓았다. 빈약하긴 하지만 제 몫은 충분히 해낸다. 정확히 말하자면 노력은 한다. 그 노력도 요즘은 무용지물이 되어 나는 몰염치한 놈에 가까워지고 있다.

영화가 시작할 시간이 되어 어두컴컴한 안으로 들어왔는데, 바닥에 동그랗게 박혀있는 조명에 머리가 어지러웠다. 좀 비틀거리면서 걸었더니 앨리가 걱정했다. 난 괜찮다고 말했다. 이번에도 어김없이 앨리와 료샤가 나를 가운데 끼우려고 해서 나는 슬쩍 내뺐다. 그리고 앨리 왼쪽에 앉았다. 내 오른쪽엔 친구와 같이 온 얼간이가 퀴퀴한 냄새를 풍기고 있었다. 인상이 저절로 찌푸려질 정도로 지독한 악취였다. 더구나 놈은 상태가 썩 좋지 않았다. 술이라도 마시고 왔는지 눈을 나가기 직전의 형광등처럼 껌뻑 껌뻑거렸는데, 맛이 간 놈인 것 같다. 나는 놈을 핑계 삼아 앨리와 료샤의 서운함을 물리고 상황을 적당히 모면할 수 있었다. 영화를 보다가 중간중간 료샤의 시선을 느꼈다. 나는 애써 그 시선을 무시했다.

이제 나는 어디로 가야 할까. 영화를 보고 영화관을 빠져나왔을 때, 하늘이 유독 오렌지색이었다. 혀를 대어 보면 단맛이 날 것 같은 지독히도 진득하고 엉겨 붙는 성질의 색이었다. 바람은 추웠는데, 눈은 더웠다. 하늘을 보더니 앨리는 꼭 갈리프레이의 하늘 같다고 닥터후 얘기를 했고, 료샤와 잠깐 저들끼리 떠들어댔는데 걔네 떠드는 것을 보며 난 마담 퐁파두르가 떠올랐다. 그 여자가 외로운 사람은 춤을 춰야 한다고 말했는데. 그 애들이 미성년자만 아니었다면 클럽에 데려가서 춤을 추고 싶다는 충동이 들었다. 그러나 염치가 허락하지 않았다. 내가 대신 간 곳은 시내에 있는 전자상가였다. 할 일 없는 집에서 시간을 때울 뾰족한 수가 달리 없었으므로 작년부터 눈독을 들이기만 하고 끝내 살 수 없었던 플레이스테이션을 조금이나마 여유가 생긴 지금 사려고 했다. 작년 3월에 플레이스테이션 3가 출시되고, D와 나는 이건 비극적인 혁명이라고 절망했었다. 우리는 그걸 살 돈이 없었기 때문이다. 지금, 나도 그 자식도 조금 용기만 내면 얼마든지 살 수 있지만, 산다 하더라도 그 자식과 나는 같이 게임을 할 순 없다. 작년 이맘때 놈과 부대끼던 기억을 떠올리니 메스껍게 그리워진다. 

플레이스테이션을 사고, 작년 12월에 나온 어쌔신 크리드까지 같이 샀다. 어색하게 계산을 하면서 나는 손을 덜덜 떨었다. 큰돈을 쥐어 본 적 없는 나는 돈 쓰는 법을 몰라서 이런 것도 고역이다. 이제 남은 돈을 어떻게 처리할까. 적선이라도 할까. 기부라도 할까. 그러기엔 턱없이 부족한데. 사람이 작정하면 아무리 가져도 부족한 것 같다. 욕심은 증기기관차가 되어 철도를 달리고, 거머쥔 돈으로 시간이 지나 욕심은 다시 디젤기관차가 되고, 전기를 끌어들여 전기기관차가 되었다. 그리고 마침내 자기부상열차가 철로를 달리고 있다. 인간의 동력은 무한한 욕심이다. 나는 욕심을 정말 사랑한다. 배신당하더라도. 

가게를 나와서 앨리와 료샤에게 저녁을 사줬다. 인도 커리를 파는 제법 큰 규모의 레스토랑이었는데, 그 규모를 유지하려고 머리 좋은 사장은 기꺼이 현지화 전략을 택했다. 그러니까 코를 찌르는 마살라 특유의 냄새에 괴로워하지 않아도 좋았다는 뜻이다. 종업원은 생긴 것과는 다르게 사장만큼 머리가 좋은 놈이었다. 어떻게든 길거리를 지나가는 병신새끼들을 끌어들이고자 료샤의 얼굴을 보더니 창가에 있는 테이블로 우리를 안내했다. 그리고 료샤는 그 같은 대우를 익숙하게 받아들였다. 그 애는 시선을 즐기기까지 했다. 어린애가 벌써 약아빠졌다. 내가 아는 검은 머리 미친년은 이런 일이 닥치면 못 견뎌 한다. 몸을 비비 꼬기까지 하며 난처해하는 얼굴이 정말 볼만하다. 난 걔네들에게 내 돈을 썼다. 나오기 직전에 엄마가 나를 따로 불러내어 애들에게 저녁을 사주라고 돈을 내밀었는데 나는 받지 않았다. 내가 이만큼 살 수 있다고 과시하기 위해서 그런 게 아니었고, 엄마에게 없어 보이는 놈이 되고 싶지 않아서도 아니었다. 아버지가 회사를 그만두었고, 엄마는 일을 하지 않으므로 집에 돈 들어올 곳이 없다는 걸 알아서다. 아버지는 부지런하고 검소한 사람이고, 엄마도 절대 씀씀이 헤프지 않고 제대로 돈 쓸 줄 아는 사람이므로 그간 집에 저축해둔 돈은 제법 있었지만, 어디까지나 당분간 걱정 없이 지낼 정도였고 아버지가 큰 수술을 받기라도 하면 당장 큰 타격을 입을 것이 분명했으므로 부담을 주고 싶지 않았다. 그래도 엄마는 한사코 내게 돈을 주려 했다. 아버지 일로 이번 전시에 오지 못한 게 못내 마음에 걸린다면서 말이다. 엄마는 내게 하나라도 더 주고 싶어 했고, 난 하나도 받고 싶지 않았다. 몇 분간 실랑이를 벌이다가 나는 겨우 소소한 승리를 얻어내 엄마의 지갑에 돈을 도로 넣을 수 있었다.

저녁을 다 먹고 앨리가 화장실에 다녀온다며 잠깐 자리를 비울 때였다. 나는 미리 계산을 하고 들이닥치는 손님들 눈치가 보여 료샤와 함께 가게 밖으로 나왔다. 해는 저물었지만, 밖은 밝았다. 가게 간판불이 눈부시도록 줄지어 들어온 덕에 눈을 감아도 눈을 감아도 눈꺼풀을 뚫고 들어오는 빛을 따라 걸을 수 있었다. 오늘 즐거웠어요. 봄과 가을에 입는 얇은 소재의 트렌치코트 주머니에 손을 넣고 있던 료샤가 손을 빼내 맞잡으며 말했다. 그래? 다행이네. 다음에 또 같이 왔으면 좋겠어요. 료샤는 나를 계속 만나고 싶어 했다. 나는 그 관심이 부담스러웠다. 여유 되면 그러자. 언제 또 더블린에 오세요? 몰라. 올 때 되면 오겠지. 그래도 한동안은 집에 있을 거니까 나 보고 싶으면 놀러 와. 료샤 얼굴이 확 달아올랐다. 어린애를 골리는 건 재밌는 일이다. 염치마저 철수한다. 난 그 애에게 짓궂게 굴고 말았다. 그러나 내게 변명의 여지는 좀 있다. 내가 지금까지 만난 여자들은 우연인지, 내 일관된 취향 때문인지 전부 짙은 갈색 머리를 가졌거나 검은 머리를 가졌고, 앨리는 그걸 아주 잘 알고 있었다. 나는 어린애 노림수가 살짝 불쾌했고, 우스웠다. 그래도 괜찮아요? 허락 구하는 료샤에게 졸아붙은 마음을 끄집어내서 보여주었다. 안 돼. 앨리나 보러 와. 다시 손을 주머니에 집어넣으며 료샤는 시무룩한 표정을 지었고, 우리는 앨리가 나올 때까지 더는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 나는 그 순간 리처드 목소리가 간절했다. 사람 옆에 세워두고 이러는 건 존나 좆같은 짓이란 걸 알면서도 전화를 걸어봤자 리처드는 받을 수 없다는 걸 알면서도 모바일을 꺼내 MJ에게 전화를 걸었다. 모바일이 꺼져 있어 고객이 전화를 받을 수 없다는 매정한 안내를 해주는 기계음에 리처드 목소릴 입혀 멘트가 다 끝날 때까지 들었다. 나는 그 정도로 주려 있었고, 목이 말랐다. 지금 리처드는 뭘 하고 있을까. 저녁은 먹었을까. 또 두통으로 고생하고 있진 않을까. 차라리 데리고 올 걸 그랬다. 나는 좀 눈물이 나와서 얼른 손등으로 눈가를 문질렀다. 이제 안내 멘트도 끝났다. 부재중 메시지로 연결되었다. 난 아무 말도 하지 않고 모바일 액정에 입술을 대었다. 차가웠다. 그건 리처드 입술과 엇비슷했다. 지저분한 마음이 영영 얼어 절대 녹지 않는 빙하가 되었으면 한다.


	122. Chapter 122

일주일간 나는 부자가 되리란 꿈을 품고 부지런히 하루를 사는 가게 주인과 다름없었다. 매일같이 오전 10시경에 일어나 아침 겸 점심을 먹고 엄마와 함께 아버지 병원에 들러 아버지와 이런저런 잡담을 나누고, 내가 막 더블린에 오자마자 불행히도 교통사고로 입원한 열다섯 살 먹은 남자애와 놀아줬다. 케빈이란 이름을 가진 비쩍 마른 엉성하게 생긴 놈이었는데 키가 제법 컸고, 뜯어보면 얼굴도 괜찮은 편이어서 나중에 크면 여자 꽤 후리고 다닐 것 같다. 지금도 벌써 놈에게 넘어간 여자가 여럿 있었다. 순진해 보이는 어린 간호사와 병실에 입원한 몇몇 여자들이다. 여자들은 그 자식에게 사족을 못 썼다. 엄마도 케빈을 귀여운 아이라고, 역겹기 그지없는 표현이다. 하여간 귀엽다며 좋아했는데 엄마 말로는 그 자식이 모성애를 자극하는 데가 있다고 했다. 나는 모성애가 대체 무엇인지 잘 모르겠지만, 과연 그랬다. 징그럽게 사내새끼가 눈웃음을 치고 다니며 붙임성 좋게 엉겨 붙는데 소름 끼치면서도 나도 이런 남동생 하나 있으면 좋을 것 같단 생각이 들었으니까. 케빈은 주변엔 죄다 여자들뿐이어서 나를 특히 좋아하며 따랐다. 여자는 지겹다는 이유에서다. 난 놈이 머리가 살짝 돈 게 아닐까 하는 생각이 들었다. 여자는 지겨워지기에 좀처럼 종잡을 수 없는 존재이므로. 

아버지와 며칠을 꾸준히 붙어 지내다 보니 마냥 그립고 좋게만 보았던 아버지의 미처 알아차리지 못했던 세대차이로 나는 거리감을 느끼고 있었다. 데면데면해서 더 각별한 사이도 있는 법이다. 아버지와 내가 그랬다. 우리는 차라리 멀리 떨어져 있었을 때 사이가 더 좋았다. 나는 아버지가 답답했고, 아버지도 나에 대한 실망이 이만저만 아닌 눈치였다. 한 번은 언성을 높인 적도 있었다. 바로 이틀 전 일인데, 그 얘긴 별로 자세히 하고 싶지 않다. 아버지와 나는 기어이 의견 타협을 보는 데 실패했으니까. 중간에 엄마가 나서서 우리를 떼어놓아서야 소리 지르는 걸 멈췄고, 이 일은 당분간 꺼내지 않기로 마무리 지었다. 찝찝했다. 아버지와 다툰 이유는 보잘것없다. 여자 문제다. 아버지는 내가 여자를 대하는 데 책임감이 없는 놈이라고 비난했고, 나는 만나는 사람마다 큰 책임을 지고 먼 미래까지 그려야 한다고 생각하는 아버지의 연애관을 참을 수 없었다. 하지만 나는 아버지에게 먼저 사과했다. 아버지 나이쯤 되면, 먼저 사과하기 쉽지 않은 법이다. 더구나 아버지는 고지식하고 융통성 없는 사람이다. 오후 내내 같은 공간에 있으면서도 서로 한 마디도 섞지 않고 서먹서먹하게 있었더니 그 분위기를 견디지 못한 아버지가 먼저 내게 사과를 하려고 눈치를 보이다가도, 입을 열어 나를 기어이 불러놓고도, 사과는 끝끝내 하지 못하고 얼굴에 인상을 잔뜩 주며 잔심부름이나 시키는 모습이 안쓰러워서 내가 먼저 아버지에게 굽히고 들어갔다. 아버지는 내 사과를 받아주었고, 퇴원 뒤에 같이 낚시를 가자고 말을 꺼내셨다. 나는 그다지 아버지와 낚시를 가고 싶진 않았지만 그러자고 대답했다. 예전에는 분명 아버지와 낚시하는 걸 좋아했었다. 그러나 그건 추억으로 남겨두는 게 내 생각엔 현명한 것 같다. 만약에 지금 아버지와 내가 다시 예전 기억을 거슬러 바닷가로 단둘이 간다면 추억마저 망쳐버릴 것 같다. 그리고 나는 무엇보다 기가 꺾인 아버지 모습이 싫었다. 회사에서 쫓겨나다시피 그만두고, 몸까지 아픈 아버지는 풀이 죽어 있었다. 그래서 더 내게 권위를 들먹이려는 건지도 모른다. 지금 아버지는 다 자란 아들놈이 감히 맞먹으려 든다면 견뎌낼 힘이 없으므로. 고집스럽게 닫힌 페트병 뚜껑을 따다가 그 사실을 알게 되었다. 엄마 손바닥에 무수한 세로줄을 남긴 그 뚜껑은, 아버지 손에도 마찬가지로 줄만 그어놓고 병목을 꽉 조이고 있었다. 아버지는 그걸 내게 넘겼고, 나는 아버지와 달리 쉽게 뚜껑을 열었다. 손아귀에 힘을 살짝만 주고 손목을 돌렸더니 금방 열렸다. 그리 힘을 들이지도 않았다. 그때 아버지 표정은 참담했다. 내가 늙긴 늙었구나. 쓰레기통에 처박힌 뚜껑을 보면서 자조적으로 말했다. 이거 엄마랑 아버지가 다 돌려놓으셔서 이미 거의 열린 상태라 내가 딱히 힘 줄 것도 없었어요. 나는 기가 죽은 아버지 모습이 안쓰러워서 둘러댔지만, 아버지는 내 말을 흘려들었다. 그 일로 아버지는 확실히 우울해졌고, 엄마도 덩달아 우울해졌다. 

우울한 부모님과 지내다 보니 나는 케빈과 놀아주는 게 오히려 반가웠다. 부모님과 같이 침몰하는 나를 구해준 게 놈이었다. 노는 거야 특별할 게 없다. 다리가 으스러져 휠체어를 타야만 하는 케빈을 그놈 부모님 대신에 휠체어를 밀어주며 밖에 데리고 나가서 바람을 쐬고 같이 게임 얘기나 하며 시간을 적당히 죽이기만 하면 된다. 케빈은 징그럽기 짝이 없는 놈이긴 하지만, 확실히 나와 말은 통하는 구석이 있었다. 에이미와 앨리에게 게임 얘기를 해봤자 걔네는 나를 한심한 눈으로 보며 지루해했으니까. 더블린에 와서 나는 말상대가 없었다. 저수지의 개들이 패배로 얼룩진 나의 비참한 귀환을 알고 있었지만, 놈들을 볼 시간이 없었다. 나는 그간 소홀해서 구멍이 뻥 뚫린 가족과의 관계를 기회주의자처럼 메워야만 했기 때문이다. 오후에 집에 돌아와서 잠깐 혼자가 되면 게임이나 하고, 곧 돌아올 앨리는 챙겨줬다. 가끔 집에 놀러 오는 에이미와도 싸우지 않고 지냈다. 친구들과는 아버지 퇴원 후에 보기로 했다. 나는 열심히 지냈다. 바쁘게 지냈다. 일이 없으면 일을 만들어내기까지 했다. 그동안 나는 집에 수리할 곳을 찾아내 손을 보았다. 기어이 좆같은 욕조까지 뜯어냈다. 욕실 배수구도 내가 고쳤다. 아버지 상태가 엉망이었던 그간 집은 손 볼 곳이 수두룩하게 생겨서 거기에만 매달려도 시간은 빨리 지나갔다. 덕분에 나는 매일 밤 지쳐서 잠들었다. 그렇게까지 하지 않으면, 생각할 여유가 생겨 생각에 잠기기라도 한다면, 막연한 그리움을 감당할 수 없었으니까. 더블린에 온 지 딱 일주일 되었을 때, 나는 R.A.라는 이니셜로 런던에서 온 편지 한 통을 받았다. 붉은색 씰링 왁스로 봉한 편지봉투 안에는 아무것도 적히지 않은 빈 종이 한 장만 덩그러니 있었다. 편지를 보낸 사람이 누구인지 금세 알아차렸지만, 무어라고 썼는지는 알 수 없었다. 간드러진 데 있는 미친년이 또 무슨 수작을 부리는지 궁금했다. 어렸을 때, 전염병처럼 여자애들 사이에 비밀 편지를 쓰는 유치한 유행이 돌았던 적이 있다. 나도 몇 개 받아봤다. 방법이 여러 가진데, 글을 쓰고 양초로 글씨 위를 칠한 다음 물감과 목공용 본드를 섞어 칠한 종이 위에 물감으로 그림을 그린 후 건조한다. 그다음에 동전으로 긁으면 카드 위에 물감이 벗겨지면서 글씨가 드러난다. 다른 방법은 페놀프탈레인 용액으로 글을 쓴 다음 말리기만 하면 된다. 여기다 수산화나트륨 용액을 뿌리면 글씨 부분만 붉은색으로 변해서 글을 읽을 수 있다. 또 다른 방법으로는 제일 흔한 방법인데, 레몬즙으로 글을 쓰고 말린 다음 종이에다 묽은 요오드팅크를 바르면 종이는 보라색으로 변하면서 레몬즙으로 글을 쓴 데만 흰색으로 남게 된다. 그런데 이것도 어떤 방법으로 썼는지에 따라 볼 방법이 다 다르므로, 괜히 어쭙잖게 시도했다간 종이만 망치지 뭐라고 썼는지 읽을 수 없다. 그래서 나는 리처드가 내가 만나본 미친년 중 가장 미친, 진정한 미친년이라고 속으로 백번도 더 욕을 하면서 편지를 붙들고 있었지만, 감히 편지를 읽어 볼 시도를 할 수 없었다. 보고 싶다는 마음만 더 커졌다. 빌어먹게도. 

K, 난 이 편지를 아직도 가지고 있어. 리처드 사진은 대부분 태우거나 찢어버렸고, 몇 장 남지 않은 사진에서도 얼굴 나온 사진은 단 한 장도 남지 않았지만, 이 낡은 편지는 절대 버리지 않을 거야. 죽을 때까지 갖고 있을 거라고. 내가 더블린에 있을 때 리처드가 보낸 편지는 내가 아는 방법으로는 쓰지 않은 편지였지. 이걸 읽는 방법은 존나 특별해. 아무나 읽을 수 없어. 내가 말했지, 그년은 진짜 미친년이라고. 나만이 읽을 방법으로 편지를 썼어. 오늘은 영화를 보러 갔다고 하는군. 무슨 영화를 봤는지 궁금한데, 좀 더 머리를 굴려봐야겠어. 리처드가 볼만한 영화가 뭐가 있을까, 리처드가 흥미를 느낄만한 영화가 뭐가 있을까. K, 진짜 대단한 미친년이지 않냐? 난 앞으로 이런 미친년은 두 번 다시 못 만날 거야. 

다시 케빈 얘기로 돌아가자. 이놈과 나는 지금까지도 종종 연락하며 지낼 정도로 친한 사이니까. 얼마 전에도 한 번 봤었다. 내 예상대로 이 새끼는 대단히 잘생긴 놈으로 성장했고, 체격도 좋아져서 더는 어설프고 비쩍 마르지 않다. 그리고 여자는 지겹다고 말한 놈이 지금 더블린에서 여자를 제일 많이 거느리는 놈이 되었다. 건너 건너서 요즘 더블린 클럽에서 제일 잘 나간다는 놈 얘기를 들은 적이 있었는데, 케빈이었다. 케빈의 부모님은 나를 마음에 들어 했고, 나만 보면 살갑게 말을 붙이기 시작했다. 그 사람들에게 얻어먹은 게 제법 된다. 케빈의 어머니는 그만한 아들이 있다고 보기엔 지나치게 젊고 매력적인 여자였다. 실제로 나이도 젊다는 것 같다. 얼마냐 젊냐면, 리처드와 비슷한 나이였다. 물론 리처드보다야 나이가 조금 더 많겠지만, 얼굴만 보면 리처드와 같은 나이라 해도 좋았다. 아니, 좀 더 어려 보이기까지 했다. 케빈은 자기 엄마 얼굴을 쏙 빼닮았다. 하여간 그 여자는 대단한 미인이었다. 반면에 케빈의 아버지는 어깨가 떡 벌어진, 체격 좋고 무섭게 생긴 남자였다. 처음에 나는 그가 마피아일지도 모른다는 생각이 들어 경계했다. 그 부부는 딱 그런 구도였으니까. 잔인한 마피아와 끝내주는 미인, 아직도 먹히는 흔한 소재고 언제 봐도 질리지 않는 소재다. 하지만 내 예상은 빗나갔다. 마피아는커녕 폭력과는 거리가 먼 평범한 회사원이었고, 자기 와이프에게 붙잡혀 사는 순박한 남자였다. 험상궂은 남자가 가냘픈 제 와이프에게 꼼짝도 못 하는 모습은 정말 볼만했다. 보여주고 싶을 정도다. 진짜 이건 직접 봐야 한다. 

케빈의 어머니와 단둘이 따로 대화를 나눌 기회가 생겼다. 정확히는 그 여자가 기회를 포착했고, 나를 잡았다. 아버지 경과가 좋아져서 며칠 내로 퇴원할 수 있겠다는 의사의 말을 전해 들은 날이었는데, 더블린에 와서 처음으로 홀가분한 기분을 느끼며 오후에 학교에서 돌아올 앨리를 챙겨주기 위해서 병실을 나서는 길이었다. 마침 자기 아들을 보러온 그 여자와 마주쳤다. 이젠 그럭저럭 안면을 튼 상태라 나는 이제 오시는 길인가 보네요, 요즘은 날씨가 제법 좋아서 다행입니다. 인사했다. 그러니까 여자는 그러게요, 날씨가 따뜻해서 기분이 좋아요. 에이단은 지금 나가는 길인가요? 아는 체했다. 그 여자는 내 이름을 불렀는데, 내가 자기 아들과 친하게 지내니 내가 정말 아들 또래 친구라고 편하게 여기는 눈치였다. 예, 그럼 전 먼저 가보겠습니다. 이만 들어가 보세요. 더는 아버지 걱정을 하지 않아도 좋으니 머릿속에 어쌔신 크리드 퀘스트를 수행해야 한다는 생각으로 꽉 차 있어서 난 초조했다. 얼른 집에 가서 게임부터 하고, 앨리 간식 챙겨주고, 머릿속으로 매우 바빴다. 그런데 여자가 나를 빼돌렸다. 바쁘지 않다면 잠깐 커피 한잔 할래요? 여러모로 고마운데 달리 감사를 표할 방법이 없군요. 내가 여자 얼굴을 좀 덜 밝히기만 했어도 바쁘다고 말했을 것이다. 그러나 매정하게 거절하기에 그 여자는 지나치게 예뻤다. 내가 어쩌겠는가. 결국, 병원에 딸린 카페로 그 여자를 따라갔다. 

“에이단에게 얼마나 고마운지 몰라요. 처음 케빈이 사고 났을 때, 걱정거리가 참 많았어요. 다친 것도 다친 것이지만, 무엇보다 그 애가 상심하진 않을지 걱정했죠. 하지만 에이단 덕분에 그 애가 크게 상심하지 않고 대견하게도 잘 지내잖아요? 게다가 요즘 즐거워 보인다고요.”  
뜨거운 커피가 담긴 머그잔을 두 손으로 감싸며 우드 부인이, 그 여자 이름이다. 먼저 입을 열었다. 난 겸연쩍었다. 놀아주는 것을 핑계로 나는 케빈의 비행을 부추기고 있었으니까. 내 영향을 받은 녀석은 퇴원하는 대로 플레이스테이션을 살 거라고 잔뜩 벼르고 있었다. 또, 자기도 조만간 담배를 배울 것이라며 위험천만한 말까지 했다. 가까이서 보니 정말 미인이다. 게다가 내 타입이다. 이름대로 나탈리 우드를 똑 닮았다. 부드러운 갈색 머리에, 인상까지. 어울리는 이름이다.  
“제가 오히려 케빈을 나쁜 길로 끌어들이고 있다는 생각은 안 드세요?”  
나는 머쓱하게 웃으며 대답했다.  
“천만에요. 그 나이 남자애들이 저지를 수 있는 일 치곤 귀여운 편인걸요. 게임에 푹 빠지거나 몰래 담배를 피운다거나. 그리고 어렸을 때 그런 일도 저질러 봐야죠. 착하게만 지내다 나중에 큰 사고 치는 것보다야 훨씬 나은걸요.”  
그녀는 확실히 얼굴과는 달리 단단한 성격의 소유자였다. 어지간한 일로는 이 여자 마음을 흔들 수 없을 것이다. 처음 삼십여 분간 우드 부인과 나의 대화는 지극히 평범했다. 모범 답안이라고 말해도 좋을 정도다. 환자를 가족으로 둔 사람이라면 으레 할법한 틀에 박힌 걱정과 위로 일색이었다. 문제는 그다음이었다. 아무래도 케빈은 얼굴만 자기 엄마를 닮은 게 아니라 징그러운 붙임성까지 닮은 모양이다. 여자는 은근하게 개인적인 주제로 대화를 유도했고, 나는 그 여자 반반한 얼굴과 상냥한 말씨에 혹하고 말았다. 녹아든 것이다. 그러나 여기까지만 해도 그리 나쁜 건 아니었다. 그녀는 내가 뭐하는 놈인지 궁금해했고, 난 사실대로 털어놓았다. 내가 지금 런던에서 지내고 있고, 그림을 그린다고 말했다. 뭐, 최근에 내가 한 작업은 전부 다 설치였지만 그림 그린다고 말하는 쪽이 잘 모르는 보통 사람들과 대화하기엔 훨씬 편하니까. 여하튼, 이 여자가 나를 계속 어린애로 보는 게 영 탐탁지 않아서 전시 얘기까지 하니까 여자는 나를 대단한 놈으로 보는 눈치였다. 그래도 아들 친구로 여기는 건 마찬가지였다만. 젠장. 그냥 어린애에서 대단한 어린애. 그러다 갑자기 여자가 이번에도 은근하게 뜬금없는 말을 꺼냈다.  
“그럼 에이단 애인은 런던에 있겠네요? 애인은 영국인?”  
난 마시고 있던 커피를 여자 얼굴에다 뿜을 뻔했다.  
“제가 왜 애인이 있을 것 같다고 확신하시죠?”  
여자는 간드러지게 웃으면서 컵을 쥔 새끼손가락을 살짝 들었다.   
“그거야 에이단 같은 청년이 애인이 없을 사람으론 보이지 않으니까. 잘생긴데다 친절하잖아요?”  
청년이라고? 환장할 노릇이다. 이 여자는 내가 기껏해야 스무 살쯤 먹었다고 생각하나 보다. 그래도 열댓 살에서 이만큼 상승한 것을 고맙다고 여겨야 할까? 나는 기분이 좀 나빠졌다.  
“있기야 있는데…….”  
내가 입을 열며 더듬더듬 말하자 여자는 화색을 띠며 내 말을 가로막았다.  
“내가 그럴 줄 알았어요. 어떤 사람이에요? 내 주변엔 죄다 애 엄마들뿐이라, 젊은 친구들 연애하는 얘기 들으면 젊어지는 기분이 들어요. 꼭 예전에 연애하던 생각 난다니까.”  
얼굴 예쁜 여자들은 대부분 이런 경향이 있다. 그 대단한 얼굴 덕에 주변에서 떠받들어 주는 것에 익숙해지다 보니 남의 말을 잘라먹어도 괜찮다고 착각한다. 버릇이 없다.   
“저, 우드 부인. 말하는 거야 어렵진 않은데.”  
이 와중에도 나는 그 여자의 부드럽게 흘러내린 갈색 머리카락에 시선이 팔려 생각과는 달리 멍청하게 말을 이었다.  
“나탈리라고 불러요. 우리 사이에 딱딱하게 굴지 말고요.”  
가관이다. 하지만 나는 그 여자 시키는 대로 고분고분 말을 따를 수밖에 없었다. 말했지 않는가, 거부하기 힘들 정도로 끝내주는 여자라고.   
“좋아요, 나탈리. 그러니까 말이죠, 당신에게 말하는 거야 큰일은 아닌데 부모님은 모르시는 일이거든요. 그게, 저, 아, 젠장. 애인이 연상인데 나이 차이가 꽤 나서 아무래도 부모님께 말 꺼내기가 그래서요.”  
나는 나탈리에게 반만 솔직하게 말하기로 마음먹었다. 오히려 낯선 사람이 더 쉽고 편할 때가 있다. 그들이 아무리 좋은 사람이건, 나쁜 사람이건 결국은 내 일을 자기 일처럼 여기기엔 거리감이 있는 법이니까. 가까운 사람에게 말했다간 괜히 그 사람을 나와 같은 걱정거리에 빠져들게 만들 말도, 낯선 사람은 그런가요? 대수롭잖은 일로 치부하고 그럴 수도 있죠, 하고 넘겨 버린다. 어쩌면 나는 내 수명을 갉아먹고 있는 치명적인 부상이 시간만 흐르면 다 괜찮아지고 아물어서 흔적도 남지 않은 일로 여기고 싶은 걸지도 모른다. 그래서 이렇게 말하려는 지도 모른다.  
“걱정하지 말아요. 비밀에 부치죠. 애인 나이가 얼마나 많은데요?”  
나탈리가 입꼬리를 들어 올리며 물었다. 그건 꽤 귀여웠다. 또 내 가벼운 마음이 마구 흔들린다.   
“저보다 열두 살 더 많아요.”  
“좀 많긴 하네요. 능력 좋은 여잔데요, 부러운걸. 그런데 실례지만 에이단은 나이가 어떻게 되죠?”  
여자는 내 예상대로 심드렁하게 넘겨버리며 되물었다. 난 안도감이 들었다.   
“곧 스물다섯입니다. 두 달도 채 남지 않았네요.”  
“그래요? 내 생각보다 나이가 제법 있네요. 미안해요, 얼굴이 하도 앳돼서 많아야 스물둘 정도 아닐까 했거든요. 가만 보자, 그럼 애인은…….”   
혼자 중얼대던 나탈리가 연신 싱글대다 말고 눈을 크게 떴다. 왜 그러시죠? 내가 묻자 여자는 화들짝 놀라며 감탄사를 내뱉었다.  
“어머나.”  
그리고 자기 입술에 손을 가져가며 눈을 마구 깜빡거렸다.  
“나랑 동갑이잖아.”  
이번에는 내가 놀랐다. 난 저만한 아들이 있으니 그래도 이 여자가 리처드보단 나이가 많을 거로 생각했었다. 그러고 보니 씨발, 리처드 친구 중에 어린 나이에 사고 쳐서 아들이 벌써 칼리지 진학할 나이가 됐다는 사람이 있었는데. 나탈리는 얼굴까지 붉히며 손등으로 달아오른 뺨을 식혔다. 그녀와 나는 갑자기 어색한 사이가 되어 버렸다. 한참을 서로 눈치 보며 아무 말도 하지 못했다. 시간이 흐를수록 그녀의 얼굴은 더 빨개졌고, 나는 헛기침까지 했다. 이제 나는 그 여자에게 아들 친구 범위에 들어가는 게 아니라 자길 어떻게 해버릴 수도 있는 남자의 범위로 들어갔고 내게 그 여자는 동생 같은 놈 어머니에서, 씨발, 돌겠다. 고작 나이가 사람을 이상하게 만든다.

어색한 분위기를 먼저 깬 것은 나였다. 이런 좆같은 분위기를 어떻게든 끝내고 싶었다.  
“점심은 드시고 오셨어요? 전 먹었지만 좀 배고픈데. 괜찮다면 케이크라도 드실래요? 제가 사죠.”  
여자가 손을 저었다.   
“나도 먹고 왔어요. 하지만 얘기를 들으니 갑자기 배가 고파지는걸요. 어머, 아니에요. 그럴 필요 없어요, 일어나지 마세요. 내가 살게요. 저, 에이단. 혹시 내가 애 취급했다고 기분 상하진 않았나요?”  
그리고 의자를 빼고 일어나는 나를 따라 일어나면서 곤란한 표정을 지었다.   
“약간?”  
나는 피식 웃으면서 여자에게 대꾸했다.   
“어쩜, 미안해요. 내가 실수했어.”  
나탈리가 울상을 지으며 입고 있는 원피스에 달린 레이스를 손으로 만지작거렸다. 그건 나를 좀 설레게 했다. 처음엔 빈말이었는데 진심으로 이 여자에게 뭐라도 사주고 싶어졌다. 이 여자는 진짜 내 취향을 관통하는 여자다. 생김새도, 행동도, 말투도. 그래서 여자를 도로 자리에 앉혔다.   
“괜찮아요. 일어나실 필요 없어요, 제가 살 테니까.”  
치즈케이크와 초콜릿 케이크를 주문하고 다시 자리로 돌아왔다. 나탈리는 다리를 꼬고 앉아서 나를 기다리고 있었다. 확실히 분위기가 좀 달라졌다. 여자는 내게 자기가 아직도 먹히는지 떠보고 싶은 눈치였다. 여자가 그런 마음을 먹기도 전에 이미 충분히 먹히고 있었는데도. 곧 주문한 케이크가 나왔고, 케이크를 먹으면서 그녀와 나는 대화를 마저 이어나갔다. 나탈리는 또 혼잣말처럼 말했다.   
“그럼 그 여자는 팔팔한 젊은 애랑 섹스하는 거잖아. 부러워라. 요즘 그이는 영 시원찮은데. 하지만 그이도 저맘때는 달랐지.”  
나는 포크로 초콜릿 케이크를 으스러뜨리고 말았다. 견고한 성처럼 딱딱하던 케이크의 귀퉁이가 무너져 내렸다.  
“저기요!”  
귀까지 확 달아올라서 나는 씩씩대며 나탈리의 말을 막았다. 누가 들었을까 봐 얼른 주변 눈치를 살폈다. 다행히도 주변엔 사람이 거의 없었다. 대체 왜 얌전하고 수줍음 많은 여자도 결혼하고 애만 생기면 이렇게 대담해지는지 모르겠다. 내가 아는 여자 대부분이 다 이렇게 됐다. 어쩌다 애들 엄마 대화를 엿들으면 진짜 걸작이다. 남자보다 여자가 더 하다. 나는 당황해서 어쩔 줄 몰라 하는데, 나탈리는 태연한 얼굴로 포크 끝으로 케이크를 살짝 떴다.   
“미안해요. 너무 주제넘었죠? 내가 좀 주책없어. 우리 애 친구 엄마들이랑 대화하면 보통은 이렇거든요. 자식 교육 얘기, 집값 얘기, 남 흉보는 거, 그러다 남편 얘기. 남편 얘기도 대부분 욕이에요.”  
나탈리가 장난스럽게 키득키득 웃었다.  
“남편분이 아시면 어떻게 하려고.”  
기운이 빠졌다. 나는 한숨을 쉬면서 말했고 그녀는 눈썹을 이마에 올려붙이며 시큰둥하게 대꾸했다.   
“그러게요.”  
우리는 잠깐 다시 말이 없어졌다. 둘 다 열량을 꽤 소비했으므로 정말 배가 고파졌기 때문이다. 케이크를 거의 다 먹고 나탈리가 다시 내게 주책없는 질문을 던졌다.  
“애인 어디가 좋아요? 이렇게 젊은 애 사로잡은 비결이 궁금하다.”  
이 여자는 못 이기겠다. 나는 패배를 인정하고, 허탈한 표정을 지으며 대답했다. 이리저리 휘둘리는 애새끼가 된 거, 제대로 애새끼처럼 굴어주겠다는 다짐을 하면서.   
“저 집에 가서 게임이나 할래요. 저 사실 바쁜 사람입니다. 퀘스트가 잔뜩 남아 있어요. 집안일 퀘스트도요. 동생 간식 차려줘야 해요. 안 하면 엄마한테 혼나요. 엄마 이길 자신 있으세요?”  
나탈리는 겁도 없이 나를 건드렸다. 손으로 내 팔을 살짝 잡아당기면서 부추겼다.   
“쑥스러워하긴. 어린애도 아니면서. 말해봐요, 어디가 좋아요?”  
그때 나는 머그잔에 찍힌 여자의 붉은색 립스틱 자국을 보고 있었다. 선명하게 찍힌 그 자국을 응시하며 혼자 웃음 짓다가, 웃음을 거두고 여자의 얼굴을 똑바로 바라보며 말했다.  
“나탈리 당신처럼 미인이에요.”  
여자가 손을 거두고 말을 잃었다. 더는 붉어질 수 없을 정도로 얼굴이 달아올랐다. 수줍어하면서 자기 머리카락을 손으로 잡아당기고 비비 꼬는데, 나는 후련해졌다. 성취감을 얻고 가벼운 발걸음으로 집에 오는 길에 나는 다시 리처드 생각이 났고, 리처드가 너무 불쌍했다. 그래서 잠깐 멈춰야만 했다. 나탈리는 행복해 보였기 때문이다. 서른여섯, 같은 나이에 누구는 결혼해서 남편도 있고, 자기 닮은 아들도 있고 남부럽지 않게 행복하게 사는데 누구는. 이 여자와 리처드가 다를 게 뭐가 있다고. 똑같이 예쁜데. 아니, 내게는 리처드가 더 예쁜데. 나는 으슥한 골목 벽을 붙잡고 담배를 피우면서 길바닥에다 눈물을 흘렸다.

다음 날, 어김없이 케빈을 데리고 병원 밖으로 나왔다. 오늘도 날씨가 좋았다. 휠체어에 앉아서 케빈은 닌텐도를 하고 있었고, 뭐 이상한 게임인데, 너구리가 나오고, 집 대출금을 갚아야 하고, 하여간 존나 듣기만 해도 짜증 나는 게 한둘이 아닌 그런 게임을 하고 있었고 난 녀석에게 담배 연기를 뿜지 않으려고 멀찍이 떨어져서 바람을 맞으며 담배를 피우고 있었다. 화면에 시선을 고정한 채 케빈이 내게 소리를 지르듯이 말했다.   
“엄마가 그러는데 에이단은 진짜 대단한 사람이래.”  
난 좀 뿌듯했다. 어제 케빈 어머니에게 내가 먹힌 것 같다.   
“이제 알았냐, 새끼야.”  
“할 일 없는 백순 줄 알았는데.”  
그런데 애새끼가 시비를 건다. 담뱃재를 털며 나는 놈에게 윽박질렀다.  
“이 새끼가 못하는 말이 없네. 계속 까불면 버리고 간다?”  
“에이단 아버지 내일 퇴원 하신댔지? 축하해. 그래도 나 보러 올 거지?”  
그러자 케빈은 말을 돌렸다. 이놈은 진짜 사람 잘 다루는 놈이다.  
“내가 너 어디가 좋다고 보러 오냐? 돌았냐?”  
케빈이 닌텐도를 끄고는 씩 웃으며 자신만만한 표정으로 능청스럽게 내게 말했다.  
“에이단은 날 보러 올 수밖에 없을걸. 내가 불쌍하지도 않아? 에이단 마저 없으면 너무 심심하단 말이야. 여긴 죄다 아줌마들뿐이라고. 아, 미안. 에이단은 아줌마 좋아한댔지? 난 이해할 수 없지만, 에이단 취향을 존중할게.”  
나는 약이 올라서 담배를 꺼버리고 놈에게 달려들어 대가리를 쥐어박았다.  
“이 새끼가 죽고 싶어 환장했나. 그나저나 그 자신감은 존나 부럽다, 야. 배고프다. 뭐 좀 먹고 들어가자.”  
케빈은 아야, 비명까지 지르며 엄살을 피웠고 나는 주머니에 손을 쑥 집어넣고 건들거렸다. 내가 한 대 갈긴 제 머리를 손으로 문지르며 케빈이 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸리고 말했다.  
“뭐 먹을래? 엄마가 에이단이랑 맛있는 거 사 먹으라고 용돈 줬어. 진짜 존나 대단해. 엄마를 함락시켰어. 엄마 완전 푹 빠졌다고. 엄마 절대 쉬운 사람 아니야.”  
“그래서 어쩌라고? 날 한 대 치기라도 하게?”   
녀석 휠체어 바퀴를 툭툭 차며 내가 되묻자 케빈은 들고 온 지갑을 꺼내 보이며 잘난 척했다. 돈이 좀 많았다. 얇은 가죽 지갑이 배가 부르다 못해 터져나가기 직전이었다.   
“먹고 싶은 거나 말해.”  
“프랑스 레스토랑 풀코스.”  
“사람이 염치가 있어야지.”  
“씨발, 그러면 말을 말았어야지. 초콜릿 아이스크림.”  
“좋아, 가자.”  
나는 케빈의 등 뒤로 가서 휠체어를 밀었다. 휠체어가 울퉁불퉁한 보도블록에 턱턱 걸린다. 나도 턱턱 걸린다. 몸살 날 것 같다. 아파 죽을 것 같다. 여기선 한둘씩 해결되는데, 런던에선 아무것도 해결되지 않는다.


	123. Chapter 123

마침내 아버지가 퇴원하셨다. 그날 저녁에 에이미와 에이미의 남자친구 매튜가 아버지를 뵈러 집으로 찾아왔고, 클라이브와 존도 왔다. 그 두 녀석과 나는 예전부터 서로 자주 집을 왕래했었다. 개새끼 중에 우리가 특히 각별했다. 비록 클라이브가 이혼녀와 눈이 맞아 집에서 쫓겨난 뒤로 난 그 자식 부모님을 뵙기 껄끄러워졌지만, 클라이브는 우리 부모님을 전과 다름없이 대했다. 그놈 성격은 정말 알아줘야 한다. 다른 놈들은 살기 바빠 오지 못했다. 대신 전화로 아버지 퇴원을 축하한다며 안부 전해 달라고 했다. 아버지는 원래 있어야 할 곳으로 돌아온 것뿐인데 축하라니, 나는 이해할 수 없는 일이다.

저녁 자리는 빌어먹게도 화기애애했다. 그간 집안을 잠식했던 우울한 냄새는 거짓말처럼 나지 않았다. 하지만 나는 엄마가 두른 향수와 아버지의 스킨 냄새 아래로 착실하게 몸을 숨긴 채 세력을 키워 나가는 놈을 느낄 수 있었다. 놈은 아버지와 엄마의 얼굴에 깊게 팬 주름에 단단히 흡착되어 있어 여간해선 씻어낼 수 없을 것처럼 보였다. 나 역시 나를 부둥켜안고 놓아주지 않는 놈의 음흉한 웃음소리와 시체 썩는 악취를 맡았다. 난 그것에 아주 찌들어있었다. 더블린에 와서 나는 놈에게 내도록 시달렸다. 차라리 열등감의 발현인, 플랫에 사는 내 오래된 친구이자 원수인 으스스한 유령이 낫다. 그 자식은 그래도 살아갈 여지는 남겨두고 나를 괴롭혔었다. 이렇게 무기력에 시달리게 하진 않았었다.

저녁을 먹고 나와 친구 놈들은 자리를 피해줬다. 아버지가 에이미 남자친구와 따로 대화를 나누고 싶은 눈치였기 때문이다. 사회생활과 눈치로는 제일가는 존이 멍청하게 과자를 집어 먹으며 자리를 지키고 있는 나를 팔꿈치로 찔러대며 눈치를 줬고, 과자를 다 먹고도 한참 후에야 알아챈 나는 허둥지둥 엄마에게 간만에 친구들과 놀고 오겠다고 재킷을 꺼내 들었다. 집 밖은 시원했다. 적당히 서늘한 바람이 불었다. 그것만으로 나는 기분이 좋아졌다. 내 기분은 이처럼 얄팍하고 줏대 없다. 존이 나를 힐금 보더니 시비를 걸어왔다. 웬 거냐? 내가 입은 후드 티에 시선을 내리꽂으면서. 선물 받았어. 애인한테? 어. 잘 지내나 보네, 요즘은. 근데 너 얼굴은 왜 그 모양이야? 더블린이 사람을 망친다. 지랄, 런던 싫다고 우는소리 할 땐 언제고. 야! 클라이브, 인마! 한눈팔지 말고 이쪽으로 와. 가로등에 정신이 팔려 있던 클라이브가 인상을 팍 찌푸리며 가까이 다가왔다. 어디 갈 건데? 그리고 묻는다. 술이나 마셔야지. 우리가 갈 데가 따로 있냐. 존이 피우고 있던 담배를 바닥으로 튕기듯이 집어던졌다. 가로등이 점멸한다. 담뱃불이 꺼진다. 난 정신을 꺼버렸다. 존이 발로 담배를 확인 사살하여 비벼 끄고 우리는 근처에 있는 펍을 찾아갔다. 그다지 먼 곳으로, 시내로 나갈 기분이 아니었다. 우리는 하루살이처럼 알껍데기를 까고 나온 곳에서 마지막 만찬을 즐기길 원했다. 

나는 술을 마시면서 존에게 내 얼굴이 이따위인 이유를 절절히 털어놓을 수도 있었으나 그러지 않았다. 내가 겪은 일과 리처드가 해야만 했던 일을 말한다면 누구라도 나를 뜯어말릴 것이 뻔했으니까. 나는 피폐해질 것이고, 회복 불가능한 상태에 빠질 것이라고 말할 것이다. 존은 날 한 대 갈길지도 모른다. 존은 자기 입으로는 자신이 비폭력주의자이며 진정한 평화주의자라고 개소리를 지껄이지만, 그놈이 우리 중 가장 음험한 폭력주의자라는 걸 모르는 사람이 없었다. 그런데 나는 존에게 턱뼈가 부서지고 코가 주저앉도록 얻어맞아도 놈에게 반격 한 번 못하고 당할 것이다. 그건 내가 존보다 약해서가 아니다. 나라도 내 친구가 나처럼 산다면 정신 차리라고 윽박지르며 주먹질할 게 분명하기 때문이다. 나라도. 누구라도. 난 그렇게 살고 있다. 아는데 어떻게 벗어날 수가 없다. 방법을 모르겠다. 아니다. 방법은 안다. 그렇게 할 능력이 없어서? 그렇게 하고 싶지 않아서? 난 이걸 모르겠다. 정말로 치가 떨릴 정도로 분하지만, 이 모든 것이 사실이고 나의 현실이다.

#1 클론달킨, 펍.

JS: 편집장 개새끼 죽여버릴 거야. 내가 진짜 그 새끼 죽일 거야.  
AT: 쟤 여태 편집장 못 죽였냐?  
CH: 말로는 삼백 번도 더 죽였어.  
AT: 병신.  
JS: 난 병신이 아니라 평화주의자야. 하지만 이대로 살다가는 정말 한 번 쓰러질 것 같다. 에이단, 내가 쓰러져도 병문안 와줄 거지?  
AT: 아니. 안 갈 건데?  
JS: 이 새끼 연애하더니 친구를 본체만체하네.  
CH: 연애가 중요하지 네가 중요하냐? 말이 되는 소릴 해라.  
JS: 닥쳐, 병신아. 또 차인 주제에.  
CH: 죽고 싶어?  
JS: 한 판 뜰까? 나와, 새끼야. 오늘 아주 끝장을 내주지.  
AT: 이 새끼들 이거 씨발, 우리 아버지 막 퇴원하셨는데 존나 막 나가네.  
JS: 티나 봐서 참는 거다.  
CH: 내가 할 소리.  
JS: 다음엔 어림도 없어. 경고하는 거야.  
AT: 적당히 해라, 등신 새끼들아. 근데 클라이브 넌 또 차였냐? 넌 어째 만날 차이네? 지치지도 않아?  
JS: 이 새낀 여자건 남자건 좋아하는 인간에겐 너무 잘 해주잖아. 쉽게 질릴 만도 하지. 야, 클라이브. 너도 좀 나쁘게 굴어라, 대충대충 하고. 퍼주기만 하니까 그렇잖아. 억울하지도 않아?  
CH: 나에게 질린다 하더라도 난 계속 잘해줄 거야. 내가 해줄 수 있는 건 절대 아끼지 않을 거야.  
JS: 난 이 자식이 우리 중 제일 호구이자 로맨티시스트라는 사실이 언제나 놀라워.   
AT: 그러는 너는 기자가 그렇게 비속어 남발하고 살아도 돼?  
JS: 너 현실을 모르는구나. 앞에선 순진한 척하는 여배우가 뒤에선 얼마나 지저분하게 노는지 몰라?  
AT: 그거랑 이게 같냐?  
JS: 같은 거야.  
CH: 쟨 입만 살았어, 그러니까 괜히 입으로 붙으면 골치 아파.   
AT: 앤드류가 이 자리에 있었다면……. 연락해봐야지, 일 끝나는 대로 올 수 있으면 오라고.  
JS: 그 자식을 왜 부르냐?  
AT: 널 괴롭히려고.

#2 〃

AT: 앤디 온다는데? 일이 생각보다 일찍 끝났나봐.  
JS: 뭐? 난 아직 마음에 준비가 안 됐어.  
AT: 이미 늦었다. 벌써 근처래.  
JS: 아, 씨발. 그 마녀가 오늘은 또 무슨 저주를 할지 벌써 겁난다.  
AT: 그러게 앤드류 심기 거스르지 말고 잘 보여, 인마. 클라이브 너 뭐하냐? 우냐?  
CH: 마음이……. 아프다. 로라……. 더 잘해줬어야 했는데.  
AT: 아, 씨발! 이 새끼 누가 오랬어? 벌써 술 취했네.   
JS: 네가 불렀잖아, 에이단.  
AT: 존나 싫어, 저 새끼. 술버릇 존나 더러워.

#3 〃

AR: 탁한 숨처럼 무수히 깔린 하찮은 필멸자들이여, 내가 왔나니. 보라, 종말이 도달했노라.  
AT: 개새끼. 왜 사냐?  
JS: 오, 신이시여. 씨발, 하루만 더 살게 해주소서. 편집장 대가리는 반드시 제 손으로 따고 싶나이다.  
CH: 정 거슬리거든 내가 처리해준대도, 조니.  
JS: 안 돼, 새끼야. 날 실직자 만들려고? 큰일 날 소리 하고 있네.  
AR: 너는 새벽닭이 울기 전 그분을 세 번 부정할 것이다.  
AT: 깜짝이야, 미친놈아. 뭔 개수작이야?  
AR: 네 얼굴이 꼭 배신자의 얼굴 같아서.  
JS: 위대한 앤드류께서 예언을 하셨나이다.  
AR: 너 지금 빈정거리는 거?  
JS: 그럴 리가요. 미천한 필멸자가 어찌 감히.  
AR: 편집장의 무병장수를 빈다, 조니 보이.  
JS: 씨발아, 나 좀 살려줘.  
CH: 로라…….  
AT: 클라이브, 제발 그만 해. 불쌍하고 병신 같아서 나 눈물 나올라 그래.  
CH: 로라를 위해 같이 울어줄래?   
AT: 그러면 너 이 짓거리 관둘 거냐?  
CH: 음, 생각은 해볼게.  
AT: 존, 거기 핫소스 좀 줘봐.  
JS: 티나, 네 한 몸 희생해서 저놈 질질 짜는 걸 막으려 하다니, 감동이다.  
AR: 클라이브, 봄이 오고 있어.  
JS: 겨울이 아니라? 그리고 이미 봄이다, 앤드류.  
AR: 내가 말한 봄은 비유야. 정말 계절을 말하는 게 아니라고.  
JS: 그럼 네 비유대로라면 클라이브 인생은 봄, 겨울, 존나 겨울, 존나게 겨울이겠네?  
AT: 야, 존나 참신한 표현이다. 써먹어야지. 아, 씨발. 핫소스 존나, 아. 클라이브, 됐지? 널 위해 눈물 흘렸어. 너도 그만 질질 짜.   
JS: 저작권료 잊지 마. 내 우상은 월트 디즈니거든. 그나저나 여기 가련한 어린 양이 내게 감동했구나.  
CH: 어, 그러게. 가만 보니 티나 진짜 양처럼 생겼다. 복슬복슬하네. 귀엽다.  
AT: 이 미친 새끼가 차이더니 넘지 말아야 할 선을 넘네. 기분 더러우니까 나한테 찝쩍대지 말고 꺼져, 씨발아.  
AR: 티나, 넌 인도 가면 안 되겠다.  
AT: 왜? 얼핏 보면 나 현지인이야. 아무도 날 아일랜드 놈으로 안 본다고. 이탈리아, 터키, 스페인, 사우디아라비아, 인도, 하여간 입만 다물고 있으면 거기서 나고 자란 놈인 줄 알아.   
AR: 그런 뜻에서 한 말이 아니야.  
AT: 그러면?  
JS: 티나, 너 어지간하면 앤드류에게 질문하지 않는 게 좋을 텐데. 입만 열면 저주잖아.  
AT: 그건 너한테나 그런 거고. 무슨 뜻인데, 앤디?   
AR: 힌두교 시바 신의 아내인 칼리 여신의 사원에선 검은 숫양을 제물로 바친대. 피를 좋아하는 여신이기 때문이지. 거기가면 넌 산 제물이 될 거야.  
JS: 양이 아니라 소나 염소 아니야?  
AR: 그런가? 뭐, 비슷하잖아.   
AT: 뭐가 비슷하다는 거야, 존나 다르잖아.  
AR: 맛있는 거?  
JS: 야, 앤디. 그거 해석하는 것에 따라 존나 위험한 발언인데?  
AT: 그러게. 됐고, 다 필요 없으니까 나 인간 취급 좀 해줘.  
AR: 더 좋은 대우를 해주잖아. 여신을 위한 산 제물. 네 인생 같지 않아?  
AT: 나, 이 자식 싫어.  
JS: 난 예전부터 싫어했어.  
AR: 네 여신은 생리하니? 피가 부족하진 않대?  
AT: 얘도 술 취했나? 앤디 너 술 얼마나 마셨어?  
AR: 나 안 마셨어. 요즘 위염 때문에 고생하고 있어서 금주기간이야. 봐, 소다 마시고 있어.  
JS: 앤디야 술 취하든 안 취하든 꾸준히 미친놈이니까 무시해.  
CH: 하지만 앤드류 말 들어서 낙담한 적은 없지. 듣지 않아서 낙담한 적은 있어도. 앤드류는 어머니들이랑 비슷한 데가 있어. 어머니 저주를 알아? 난 어렸을 때 어머니가 너 그러다 물 쏟겠다, 하면 꼭 물을 쏟았고 지금 안 자면 늦잠 잘 걸, 당장 올라가서 자지 못하겠니? 하면 일찍 잠들어도 늦잠을 잤거든.   
AT: 불안하게 그러지 좀 마라, 인마.

#4 〃

CH: 티나, 너 이 옷 세탁 한 번도 안 했지? 사자마자 입은 거지?  
AT: 어, 선물 받자마자 집에 오느라. 코 좀 치워, 클라이브. 소름 끼친다.  
CH: 네 애인 냄새가 나는데. 깨끗한 냄새 난다.  
AT: 무서워, 적당히 해.  
CH: 새 옷 기름 냄새가 나고. 향수는 안 쓰는 것 같은데 좋은 냄새야. 옷에 네 애인 냄새가 박혀있어.  
AT: 너 목적이 뭐야? 목표가 뭐냐고, 말해 인마. 나야 내 애인이야?  
CH: 네 애인. 깨끗한데 야하다. 직접 보고 싶어.  
JS: 앤디, 이 자식 잡고 있어. 꽉 잡아. 응징하자.  
AR: 좋아. 지저분한 놈. 친구 애인을 탐내?  
CH: 지금은 아무 짓도 할 생각 없어. 친구 애인을 건드리는 것과 친구 애인이었던 사람을 건드리는 건 차이가 크니까.  
AR: 네 봄은 오지 않을 거야.  
CH: 섭섭하네.  
AR: 사랑이 필요해?  
CH: 물론이지.  
AR: 넌 언제나 사랑하고 있잖아.  
CH: 이제 일방통행이 아닌 쌍방이 필요해.  
AR: 조금만 더 고생해. 한 번만 더. 한 번만 더 혼자 울면 네가 바라는 일이 이루어질 거야.  
JS: 얘 그 망할 고생 한 번만 더 하다간 죽을지도 모르는데?  
AR: 클라이브는 절대 그런 놈이 아니야.  
CH: 잠깐, 또 짝사랑이란 소리잖아. 앤드류, 너…….   
AR: 나도 술을 좀 마실까, 혼자 안 마시려니 그러네.  
CH: 말 돌리긴.

#5 〃

AT: 나 아버지가 그런 사람인 줄 몰랐어. 혼란스러워. 아버지는 지치고 늙었어. 아버지 일이 이제 내 일이 되고 있어. 그리고 난 자신 없어. 난 절대 아버지만큼 못할 거야. 하고 싶지도 않고. 아버지처럼 살고 싶지 않아.  
JS: 자기 부모처럼 살고 싶은 놈이 얼마나 될까. 기껏해야 브랜든 정도? 근데 그 자식은 지반이 단단하잖아. 그러니 아버지처럼 살고 싶을 만도 하지만 대부분은 아니지. 그런데 너, 네가 추억을 보정하는 데 탁월한 놈이라고 생각 안 해봤지?  
AT: 추억은 보정할 필요 없어. 말 그대로 추억이니까. 추억은 그대로야. 지금이 변한 거라고. 나도, 아버지도.  
AR: 에이단, 넌 네가 영원히 추억처럼 한결같길 바라?  
AT: 아니, 절대. 오히려 제발 변했으면 좋겠어.  
AR: 하지만 애석하게도 사람은 변하지 않아. 변하는 건 처세뿐이지. 가령, 똑같이 비참한 상황에 부닥친다면 지금 넌 발악하면서 일을 악화시키겠지만, 오 년 뒤엔 태연하게 넘길 수도 있을 거야. 하지만 그렇다고 네 마음이 어느 한쪽은 괴롭고 어느 한쪽은 괜찮은 건 아니지. 똑같이 힘든데 행동만 다르게 하는 것뿐이라고. 인정해, 네 타고난 걸. 그걸 받아들이지 않는다면 넌 고민만 하다 인생을 끝내고 말 거야. 그리고 그렇게 네 타고난 성미를 비관적으로 여기진 마. 네 성향은 악하지 않아. 그렇다고 선한 것도 아니지만. 오히려 넌 가장 좋은 성향을 지니고 있어.  
AT: 뺨치고 수습하긴. 뭔데?  
AR: 불교에서 말하는 중도.  
AT: 이건 또 뭔 개소리야, 내가 스위스도 아니고. 영구중립국이라는 거야? 씨발, 차라리 스위스면 돈이라도 많지.  
JS: 요즘 앤드류는 종교와 철학에 심취했거든. 이해해라, 네가. 그래도 최소한 사이비 종교에 빠지진 않았으니까 위험하진 않아. 존나게 짜증 날 뿐이지. 하지만 친애하는 앤디. 우리는 무엇을 위해 살지? 우린 무엇을 믿지?  
AR: 엔 타로 아둔!  
JS: 아둔 토리다스!  
AT: 아이어를 위하여!  
CH: 한심한 놈들.  
JS: 브랜든이 있었으면 좋았을 텐데. 걔만큼 다크템플러 흉내 기가 막히게 하는 놈이 없잖아.  
AR: 그래, 맞아. 진짜 대단하지. 그리고 체이스도 있었으면 좋았을 텐데. 그 자식 저그 알 터지는 소리랑 저글링 깨어나는 소릴 잘해. 요즘은 뮤탈도 마스터했어. 대단한 놈이야. 존경스러워.  
CH: 아, 그렇더라. 난 스타크래프트 잘 모르는데 걔 그 흉내 내는 건 웃기더라.  
AT: 그건 웃긴 게 아니야! 대단한 거라고. 체이스는 존나 대단하단 말이야, 인정해 새끼야.  
CH: 유치한 놈.  
AT: 존나 네가 할 말은 아닌 것 같다. 

#6 〃

AR: 런던엔 언제 돌아갈 거야?  
AT: 며칠 내로. 아버지 일도 한 시름 덜었고, 여기선 더는 볼 일 없잖아.  
AR: 우리야 오늘이라도 봤지만, 브랜든이랑 체이스는 못 보는 거네. 걔네가 섭섭해하겠다.  
JS: 브랜든은 결혼 준비 때문에 바빠서 그럴 겨를 없을 테고, 체이스도 여자 꾀느라 바쁘니까 괜찮아.  
AT: 브랜든 결혼식 때 한 번 더 내려왔으면 좋겠는데, 젠장. 사정이 여의치가 않네. 사는 게 팍팍하다. 아, 존나. 내가 이런 말 하니까 같잖은데, 정말 사는 게 좆같아.  
CH: 너무 애쓰지 마, 티나. 네가 왜 사는 게 괴로운 줄 알아?  
AT: 왜 괴로운데?  
CH: 모든 사람에게 좋은 놈이 되고 싶어서 괴로운 거야.  
AT: 어…….  
CH: 나는 첫사랑과 만나고 부모와 척을 지고 집을 나오면서 그건 불가능한 일이 아니란 걸 알았지. 너도 알고는 있을 거야. 다만 아는 대로 못하는 거겠지.   
JS: 애 간만에 왔는데 분위기 심각하게 만들지 마라, 클라이브. 얜 고생을 너무 했어. 머리 비우고 지낼 필요가 있다고.  
AR: 늦었네. 이만 가봐야겠다. 아쉽다.  
JS: 뭐가 아쉬운데? 이만 헤어지는 게? 아니면 오늘 저주 많이 못해서?  
AR: 널 저주하지 못한 게.  
JS: 시간은 많아, 앤드류.   
AR: 그건 우리 같은 사람들에게나 통용되는 말이고, 시간이 너무나도 부족한 사람들이 있지. 우리 가까이에도.

#7 〃

JS: 조심해서 가라, 티나. 다음에 또 보자. 어깨 펴, 힘주고 다녀.  
AT: 알았다, 인마. 고맙다.  
AR: 에이단, 넌 행복해질 거야. 걱정하지 마. 모든 일은 곧 좋아질 거야.  
AT: 내가?  
AR: 그래, 적어도 너는.  
AT: 너 의미심장한 말 할 때마다 어떻게 반응해야 할지 모르겠다. 여하튼 고마워.  
CH: 좋아, 그럼. 이제 둘만의 오붓한 시간을 가져볼까, 에이단?  
AT: 넌 씨발, 집에 안 가려고?  
CH: 너 플레이스테이션 샀다며.  
AT: 어.  
CH: 너 런던 가기 전에 달려줘야지.  
AT: 씨발, 좋았어. 가자. 화끈하게 밤을 달리자.  
JS: 부러운 청년실업자들. 저런 것들이 친구라니.  
AR: 그러게, 정말 부럽다.  
CH: 쟤네가 우리 욕한다, 에이단.  
AT: 내버려둬, 질투하는 거야.

#8 〃

JS: 에이단 터너!  
AT: 왜! 소리 지르지 말고 빨리 집에나 가!  
JS: 네 어깨에 우울한 사람 먼지가 존나 쌓이다 못해 찌들어 있어! 다 털어내! 그리고 런던 돌아가!  
AT: 알았다! 미친놈아!  
JS: 이번에는 네 아버지 일도 있으니까 봐주는 거야! 다음번에 볼 때도 이따위 몰골하고 나타나면 존나게 맞을 줄 알아!  
AT: 나 제발 한 대만 갈겨줄래?  
JS: 이런 씨발, 나 이제 진짜 집에 가야 하는데, 너 무슨 일 있지?  
AT: 없어!  
JS: 야, 일 있으면 말해!  
AT: 진짜 없어!  
JS: 누가 우리 병신 울렸어? 말해! 내가 혼내줄게! 내가 그 자식 지옥 끝까지 쫓아가서 걷어차 줄 테니까!  
AT: 없다고 병신아!  
JS: 일단은 믿어본다!   
AR: 뭐하는 짓이야, 창피하게!  
JS: 이제 닥칠 테니까 화내지 마, 앤디!  
AT: 잘 가라, 개새끼들아!  
JS: 있잖아! 에이단! 마지막으로 한마디만 더 할게! 나도 우리 아버지 존나 존경하고 조금 사랑하지만 절대로 우리 아버지처럼 살고 싶지 않아!   
AT: 이런 미친 새끼, 여기 아버지 친구들 깔렸는데, 큰소리로 그런 말 하면 어떡해 씨발, 아버지 귀에 내가 아버지 욕한 거 들어갈라!  
JS: 내 알 바 아니지! 진짜 간다!

#9 〃

CH: 일없기는.  
AT: …….  
CH: 너도 술 취했어? 나랑 똑같네.  
AT: 아니, 안 취했어.  
CH: 들어가서 게임이나 하자.  
AT: 그래. 

엄마 손이 닿지 않은 곳이 없는 바닥과 테이블, 희미하게 옅어졌던 아버지 체취와 흔적이 새로이 남겨진 소파, 앨리가 등을 둥글게 말고 시선을 꽂아놓는 TV, 거실을 클라이브와 내가 점령했다. 우리가 집으로 다시 돌아왔을 때, 에이미와 매튜는 이미 돌아간 뒤였고 아버지와 앨리는 일찍 잠자리에 들어 엄마만 뒷정리를 하고 있었다. 클라이브와 나는 엄마의 뒷정리를 거들어주었고 곧 정리는 끝났다. 엄마도 이제 그만 잠자리에 들겠다며 나와 뺨에 키스를 나누고 클라이브를 포옹한 다음 침실로 들어갔다. 엄마까지 사라진 뒤로 우리는 완전한 자유에 몰입했다. 우리는 대담하게 냉장고도 털었다. 둘 다 술기운이 거나하게 올라와 있었음에도 불구하고 말이다. 맥주를 탑처럼 쌓아놓고 남은 과자까지 싹쓸이해서 거실에 진을 치고 앉아 쿠션으로 방어벽까지 구축했다. 클라이브와 나는 눈에 핏줄이 서도록 게임을 했다. 둘 다 눈이 따가워서 나중엔 아주 질질 울면서까지 말이다. 그래도 우리는 게임을 멈추지 않았다. 멈출 수 없었다. 게임은 좋다. 몸이 축나도록 할 수 있다. 섹스도 좋다. 게임보다 더 좋다. 하지만 할 상대가 없다. 난 술에 취했는데도. 한기와 피로를 동시에 느껴 따가운 눈을 마구 비비며 시계를 확인했더니 벌써 새벽 2시였다. 그때까지 클라이브와 나는 단 한마디도 하지 않고 게임에만 집중하고 있었다. 오랫동안 말하지 않아 녹슨 경첩처럼 끽끽 대는 음산한 소릴 내는 무거운 입을 열었다. 놈에게 못내 걸리던 게 있었다.   
“클라이브, 아까 네가 나한테 했던 말 있잖아.”  
“어.”  
게임에 정신이 팔려 클라이브는 건성으로 대꾸했다. 하지만 내 눈을 완전히 찌그러뜨릴 기세였다. 놈에게 눈알 터진 나를 상상해 보았다. 추위가 더 심해졌다. 오싹했다. 나는 그놈 주먹이 언제나 무서웠으므로 살짝 겁을 집어먹었다. 존나 좆같다. 눈치를 보면서 겨우 놈에게 걸리던 것을 꺼냈다.   
“내 애인 깨끗한데 야하다고 한 거. 무슨 뜻이야?”  
갑자기 클라이브가 손을 멈췄다. 그리고 게임을 종료했다. 잠깐 피로로 벌겋게 부은 자기 얼굴을 세수하듯이 손으로 문지르고는 졸음이 드리운 눈을 깜빡여 졸음마저 털어냈다. 클라이브는 낮게 웃었다. 나를 보더니 또 웃었다.   
“네가 듣고 싶었던 말 아니야?”  
“…….”  
“너 숨기는 거 있지, 에이단.”  
“말 못해.”  
“그럼 말하지 마.”  
다시 클라이브는 건성으로 대답했다. 나는 당황스러워서 오히려 놈에게 매달렸다.   
“안 궁금하냐?”  
“본인이 말하기 싫다는 데 강요할 순 없지.”  
크게 숨을 내쉬고는 클라이브가 목이 뻐근한지 뚜둑, 소릴 내며 꺾었다. 새벽이 되면 웬만한 사람은 다 정신이 나간다. 반쯤 돌아버린다. 나도 마찬가지였다. 생선 가시처럼 목에 박혀있는 껄끄러움과 불편함을 빼내고 싶었다. 클라이브처럼 힘이 무지막지하게 센 놈이라면 내 아가리를 벌려 목구멍에 처박힌 걸 쉽게 빼줄 수 있을 것 같았다. 나는 빌빌댔다.   
“나 존나 힘들어.”  
“털어놔서 괜찮을 것 같으면 말하고, 아니면 말하지 마. 세상엔 말해선 안 될 비밀도 있는 법이니까. 어쭙잖게 굴 거면 관두라고.”  
“뭐가 옳은지 모르겠어. 어떻게 해야 할지도. 잠깐 나갈래? 계속 게임만 했더니 답답하다.”  
“그래.”  
담배와 맥주를 챙겨 들고 우리는 밖으로 나왔다. 나는 몹시 피곤했지만 잠이 오진 않았다. 

밖은 추웠다. 난 점퍼의 지퍼를 목까지 올렸다. 그리고 담배를 입에 물자마자 얼른 불을 붙이고 손을 주머니에 쑥 집어넣었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 손이 주머니 안에서 보라색으로 곱기 시작했다. 클라이브는 벌써 이를 딱딱 부딪치고 있었다. 나중에 이 새끼가 추운 손을 녹이겠다며 내 얼굴을 열나도록 갈기는 것은 아닐까 불안해진다. 어디 말해봐. 클라이브가 협박하는 것처럼 몸을 부들부들 떨면서 내 얼굴을 똑바로 노려보았다. 나는 퍽 오싹해져서 뒷걸음질쳤다. 내가 널 죽이냐? 도망은 왜 가. 클라이브가 마른기침을 하며 다시 쏟아진 졸음을 제 손으로 거두었다. 어떻게 했냐면, 저 무식한 새끼는 졸리면 자기 대가리를 그 단단한 주먹으로 마구 친다. 보고 있자면 내 머리가 다 깨지는 것 같다.   
“난 망했어. 내 인생은 최악이야. 어디서부터 잘못된 건지도 모르겠어.”  
나는 담배를 한 모금 빨고 클라이브에게 입을 열었다. 클라이브도 뒤따라 담배 연기를 내뿜었다. 추위는 싫고, 새벽 공기에 섞이는 담배 연기는 끝내주게 좋다. 정말 비가 왔으면 좋겠다. 축축하게 들러붙는 입자의 쓰라린 냄새는 내가 가장 좋아하는 것이다.   
“무슨 일 있었는데?”  
“런던에서 사귄 친구한테, 아니다. 이제는 개새끼지. 개새끼한테 뒤통수 제대로 맞았다. 그 새끼가 내 드로잉을 들고튀어서 전시를 잡았지. 사실 난 이번 전시 떨어졌어. 존나 믿었던 교수에게도 뒤통수 세게 맞았어. 근데 전시했어. 어떻게 된 줄 알아?”  
나는 D와 W 교수를 떠올리며 도로 분해져서 클라이브에게 겁먹었단 사실도 잊고 이를 꽉 깨물며 얼굴에 잔뜩 힘을 줬다. 그 인간들의 얼굴은 지금도 생생하게 떠올릴 수 있다. 끄집어낼 때마다 더 악마처럼 변한다. 나는 치를 떨었다. 막 떠오르면 도끼로 혈관이 다 터지도록 찍어버리고 싶고, 조금 지나면 짠하다. 이상한 감정. 불쾌하다고 해야 할지, 안쓰럽다고 해야 할지. 누가 불쌍한 건지도 잘 모르겠다. 나는 이해할 수 없는 영역으로 영영 떠난 주제에 내가 찾아주길 바라는 것 같다. 난 이게 너무 싫다. 하지만 클라이브는 덤덤했다. 시큰둥하게 고개만 기울였다.   
“몰라.”  
“내 애인이…….”  
나는 숨이 막혀서 말을 이을 수 없었다. 클라이브에게 말해도 괜찮은 걸까? 내가 또 큰 실수를 하는 건 아닐까? 클라이브는 날 어떻게 생각할까? 내가 담배를 피우지도 않고 반이나 태워버리며 시간을 보내자 클라이브가 내 어깨를 덥석 쥐면서 쫄았냐? 안 팰 테니까 안심해. 건들거렸다. 나는 웃으면서 그 자식 손을 어깨로 털어냈다.   
“어디서부터 말해야 하지. 클라이브, 그 사람은 지금까지 내가 만나본 유형의 사람이 아니야. 널 깎아내릴 의도는 없는데, 네가 자주 접하는 사람들과 오히려 가까워. 아니야, 이것도 아니야. 그건 아닌데. 확실히 아닌데, 씨발.”  
“부모님은 아셔?”  
담배를 끼운 손가락을 구부리며 클라이브가 적당히 앉을 곳을 물색하기 시작했다. 내 얘기가 길어질 것을 알았나 보다. 놈과 나는 추위에 얼어 뒤지고 싶어 환장한 놈처럼 어이없게도 뒤뜰에 있는 나무에 자리를 잡았다. 기둥에 각자 등을 기대고 딱딱한 추위를 온몸으로 받으며 각자 다른 곳을 보았다. 나는 뒷문을, 클라이브는 옆집 담장을. 클라이브가 갑자기 옆집 욕을 했다. 담장에 칠한 페인트 색깔이 마음에 들지 않는다면서 말이다. 이 새끼는 진짜 웃기는 새끼라니까. 놈의 그 어처구니없는 행동에 나는 마음이 좀 놓였다. 남의 일처럼 내 얘기를 털어놓을 수 있었다.  
“모르지. 엄마가 대충 내가 지금 만나는 사람이 남자란 것만 눈치챘는데 잡아뗐어.”  
“그리고?”  
“네 짐작은 전부 맞아.”  
“매춘부와의 연애?”  
난 이 자식이 감이 좋고, 생긴 것과 달리 예민하고, 감수성 풍부하다는 사실에 늘 충격받을 정도로 놀란다.   
“…….”  
말을 잃고 다시 담배에 불을 붙이는 내게 클라이브는 자기 얘길 하기 시작했다. 클라이브가 뿜어낸 연기가 뿌옇게 번져 내 시야를 어지럽혔다. 가뜩이나 게임을 하느라 침침한 눈이 연기가 들어가자마자 눈물을 찔끔 토해냈다.   
“저번, 저번. 몇 번째지. 기억이 잘 안 나네. 짧게 동거했던 여자가 창녀면서 마약중독자였는데.”  
“뭐? 그런 말 한 적 없었잖아?”  
클라이브가 쓴웃음을 지으며 제 뒤통수로 나무를 쾅쾅 찍었다. 또 졸리나 보다.   
“나는 뭐든 말하는 놈인 줄 알아?”  
“넌…….”  
“내가 입 잘못 열어서 나만 욕먹는 건 상관없는데, 그 여자 욕먹는 건 바라지 않았거든. 그래서 말 안 했어.”  
“어떻게 헤어졌는데?”  
“자기가 날 비참하게 할 거라며 편지 한 장 남겨놓고 갑자기 사라졌어. 그리고 일주일 뒤 길거리에 죽은 채 발견되었지. 약에 절어 있었는데, 맞기도 엄청 맞았어. 얼굴이 못 알아볼 정도로 엉망이었다. 그 여자 목에 갈색 반점이 하나 있거든. 손톱만큼 큰 반점이야. 그 반점 덕분에 죽은 여자가 내 애인이라는 걸 알 수 있었지. 맞아 죽은 건지 약물 과다복용으로 죽은 건지도 몰라. 난 그 여자 시신을 수습했어. 가족도 없는 여자였거든. 친구도. 다행이지, 그래도 시신 수습해 줄 사람은 있었으니까.”  
말을 마치고 클라이브는 손으로 눈물을 훔쳐냈다. 놈 목소리가 팍 잠겨있었다. 클라이브는 슬퍼했다. 하지만 난 클라이브를 위로하진 않았다. 위로가 필요하면 필요하다고 말하는 놈이니까, 지금 놈을 위로하면 안 될 것 같았다. 그렇다고 가만히 있기도 그래서 난 놈에게 좀 붙어 앉았다. 귀엽게 구네, 티나. 클라이브가 소름 끼치는 말을 하며 쉰 목소리로 웃었다. 그리고 더 울었다.  
“비슷한 이유로 그 사람이 나한테 헤어지자고 말 꺼낸 적이 있었어. 바로 얼마 전이야. 하지만 내가 붙잡았어. 넌 잡았었냐?”  
“아니. 그 여자가 그 정도로 독하게 마음먹었다면 다 그런 이유가 있어. 외로움 지독히도 많이 타는 여자였거든. 그런 여자가 떠난 거야.”  
“그래도 난 붙잡았어. 빌기까지 했다고. 제발 날 떠나지 말라고. 내가 잘못한 걸까?”  
“에이단, 너와 난 경우가 달라. 비슷하지도 않아. 착각하지 마라. 사람 관계에 그런 건 절대 없어. 통계는 쓸모없다고. 기껏해야 닮지도 않은 거 닮았다고 우기면서 자기만족이나 하는 거지.”  
클라이브가 냉정한 목소리로 나를 나무랐다. 나는 기분이 상해서 언성을 높였다.   
“그럼 대체 네 죽은 애인 말은 왜 꺼낸 건데?”  
그러자 클라이브는 여전히 잠긴 목소리로 차분하게 말을 이어갔다.   
“나도 그냥 너처럼 힘든 일 털어놓는 것뿐이야. 이미 시일이 지난 일이지만, 그렇다고 괜찮은 건 아니거든. 절대 괜찮아지지 않는 일이 있잖아. 시간도 소용없고, 시간이 지날수록 오히려 더 고통스러운 일. 잊었다고 생각하면 갑자기 찾아와서 사람 미치게 하는 일. 그런 일이지.”  
다시 우리는 한참 동안 말이 없었다.

흙바닥이 물을 꿀렁꿀렁 토해낸다. 습한 기운이 뼈마디에 스며들어 사람 죽여 놓는다. 다친 허리는 추워지면 꼭 쑤신다. 난 늙은이처럼 허리가 아파서 주먹을 쥐고 허리를 두드렸다. 아프냐? 클라이브가 담배꽁초로 흙을 해치면서 내게 물었다. 작년에 등신 새끼 디스플레이 도와주다가 사다리에서 떨어졌는데 그 뒤로 날만 구질구질하면 쑤셔. 클라이브가 흙을 해치다 말고 멈췄다. 이미 지져지다 못해 갈기갈기 찢어진 연약한 섬유조직의 끝을 완전히 뭉개버리며 이거, 늙은이들이나 할 소린데. 혼자 큭큭 웃었다. 여하튼, 그래도 우리는 거기 계속 앉아있었다. 달리 갈 곳이 없었으므로. 그래도 자세는 좀 고쳐 앉았다. 무릎을 모으고 없어 보이게 웅크려 앉아있던 것을 다리를 쭉 펴고 나무에 완전히 등을 기대었다. 들고 나온 맥주 캔 하나를 새로 땄다.   
“너한테 진짜 말하고 싶은데, 말하면 너도 나보고 정신 차리면서 존나 화낼 것 같아.”  
“일단 말하기나 해봐.”  
클라이브는 계속 심드렁한 태도였는데 난 오히려 이게 더 편했다. 과하게 반응하면 도망치는 놈, 그게 나였으니까.   
“난 그 사람과 사귀기 시작하기 전부터, 그 사람이 대강 어떻게 사는 사람인지 이미 알고 있었어. 옆집에 사는데, 매 맞는 소리가 들렸거든. 돈 존나게 많고 누가 봐도 더럽게 멋지고 근사한 인간이 그 사람 후원자야. 이런 단어도 더럽게 역겹게 들린다. 내 애인은 부유한 사업가 정부야. 오래전부터 시작된 관계고, 어떻게 매듭지을지 아무도 몰라. 하지만 멀쩡한 직업도 있었던 사람이야. 무용수였는데……빌어먹게도 대단했지.”  
“계속 말해. 듣고 있어.”   
내가 저를 힐끔 보며 졸고 있는지 확인하자 클라이브는 감고 있던 눈을 무겁게 열며 말했다.  
“내가 이렇게 떠벌려서 그 사람 괜히 깎아내리는 건 아닐까?”  
“글쎄. 네가 어떻게 하느냐에 따라 달렸지. 아직까진 무난하네. 괜찮아.”  
“너 말고 존이나 다른 놈들에게 말했다면?”  
“존이라면 확실히 들고 일어서겠다.”  
“씨발.”  
“존은 조금 전에 네가 런던에서 배신당했다는 말만 듣고 벌써 일어섰어. 당장 그 자식을 죽이겠다고 런던으로 가겠다며 난리 났겠지. 근데 그게 존이 나쁜 거야?”  
담뱃갑을 흔들며 클라이브가 갑자기 질문을 던져서 나는 멍청하게 반문했다.  
“어?”  
밑 부분을 나무 밑동에다 툭툭 치고는 클라이브가 새로 담배를 꺼냈다.   
“존은 좋은 놈이야. 괜찮은 자식이라고. 감정 표현하는 방법이야 많잖아. 그 자식은 뜨겁게 나오는 것뿐이라고. 브랜든이라면 적당히 타협안을 찾으라고 말했을 테고, 어쩌면 현실적으로 네가 그 자식에게 법적인 제재를 가하거나, 주변에 스캔들 크게 터뜨려서 언론 플레이하는 법을 가르쳐 줬을 수도 있겠지. 놈을 사회에서 매장할 방법을 가르쳐줬을 거라고. 체이스라면 네가 어리석었다고 비판하면서 다시는 그런 일 당하지 말라고 말해줬겠지. 앤드류라면 너랑 같이 그 얼굴도 모르는 놈 욕을 했을 테고. 그리고 그런 상황을 견딜 수 있는 말들을 골라가며 해줬을 거야. 네 신경을 다른 곳으로 돌리도록 유도하기도 하겠지. 물론 저주도 할 테고.”  
클라이브가 말하는 사이에 나는 맥주를 반 캔이나 마셔버렸다. 알딸딸해진다. 가물가물하다. 전부. 내가 제대로 생각하고 있는지, 제대로 말하고 있는지 모르겠다. 아마 엉망으로 발음하고 있을 게 분명하다. 나는 기침을 했다. 클라이브의 담배 연기 때문은 아니었다. 혼자 멍청하게 침 삼키다 사레들렸다.   
“넌?”  
“난 그럴 수도 있다고 생각해.”  
날 편하게 해주었던 클라이브의 덤덤한 태도는 이번엔 내 신경을 건드렸다. 나는 울컥하고 말았다. 흥분하면 목소리 갈라지고 질질 짜기 일쑤인데, 이번에도 그랬다.   
“그럴 수도 있다고? 남의 구상 들고 튄 놈이?”  
내 목소리가 불씨처럼 엉망으로 튀자 클라이브는 물고 있던 담배를 손에다 끼우고는 나를 똑바로 바라보면서 말했다.  
“말은 좀 끝까지 들어라. 그 자식이 그딴 비열한 짓 저지른 것 말고 상황이 말이야. 그런 상황이야 얼마든지 있을 수 있다고. 하지만 난 중요한 건 네 마음이라고 생각해. 넌 그 자식을 어떻게 했으면 좋겠어?”  
“모르겠어.”  
나는 다시 잠잠해졌다. 난 술에 취했다. 오락가락한다.   
“그럼 나도 몰라.”  
“화가 존나 났었는데, 지금은 기분이 이상하다. 처음엔 그 새낄 죽여 버리고 싶었는데 지금은 잘 모르겠어. 불쌍하기도 하고, 안쓰러워. 그러면서도 화가 나. 그렇다고 내가 먼저 놈에게 전처럼 지내자고 말하는 건 싫어.”  
“넌 시간이 필요한 거네. 그렇다면 난 기다릴래. 같이 시간이나 죽이자, 각자 삶을 살면서. 서로의 자리에 충실히 있자.”   
“웃기는 놈. 주먹질은 네 전문 아니냐? 존이 아니라 네가 한 대 갈기러 가야 하는 거 아니야?”  
“나 사실 더럽게 뾰족한 놈이었거든. 너희는 안 믿지만. 난 내 심장이 삼각형이나 육각형으로 되어 있을지도 모른다는 상상도 해봤어. 그래서 내 속을 마구 긁는 거야. 나 자신이. 남도 마구 긁고. 못할 상상이었지. 이젠 안 해.”  
엄지손톱으로 뺨을 긁으면서 클라이브가 자조적으로 웃었다. 난 믿는데. 그 말을 하려다가 관뒀다. 덩치 큰 놈 안에 귀엽게 생긴 곰 인형이 숨어 있다고 말하면 좋을까? 클라이브는 하여간 그랬다. 그렇다고 놈이 두려운 놈이란 사실이 바뀌는 건 아니다만.   
“그런데?”  
“집 나와 살면서 다 깎였어. 그리고 남 두들겨 패고 다니는 거, 사실 내가 갈겨 준 놈들에게 화난 게 아니라 그딴 상황이 화가 났고, 나한테 화가 나서 화풀이한 거야. 지금은 가려가면서 팬다. 내가 싸움하고 다니니까 슬퍼하는 사람도 생겼었고. 지금은 죄다 지나간 관계지만 말이야. 다시 슬퍼해 줄 사람 생기겠지.”  
“자랑이다, 새끼야.”  
“그래, 내가 좀 잘났어야지. 마저 얘기나 해. 아직 밤엔 좀 쌀쌀하다, 중요한 얘긴 여기서 얼른 해치우고 들어가서 손 좀 녹여야겠어. 아까 전부터 감각이 없어.”  
“나도 그래.”

제대로 곱아 절대 펴지지 않을 손가락. 난 그걸 이로 깨물어서 억지로 폈다. 클라이브도 낑낑거리며 겨드랑이에 손을 끼우고 최대한 동상으로 손가락 마디를 잘라야 하는 끔찍한 사태를 예방하고자 애썼다. 바람은 더 혹독하게 불기 시작한다. 봄이 온다더니, 개소리다. 여긴 빙하기다. 절대 봄 같은 건 오지 않겠지. 모르지, 놈도 나도 새벽이라 돌아서 봄이 왔는데 모르고 있는 걸지도. 난 손톱이 다 깨질 정도로 물어뜯었다. 그러지 않는다면 동상에 걸릴 것 같았기 때문이다. 손을 잃는 건 상상할 수 없다. 손만큼은 어떻게든 지켜야 했다. 난 목이 잘려도 손은 움직일 놈이었다. 입이야, 열면 병신처럼 질질 짜는 소리 밖에 못하니까 쓸모없지만 그래도 손은 푼돈이나마 벌게 해주고, 비참한 기분, 끝내주는 기분, 전부 맛보게 해주었으니까. 어쩌면 난 내 손과 애증 관계일지도 모른다. 그러면서 클라이브에게 압축하고 또 압축해서 말했다. 리처드, 리히터, 전시, 아이언스, 리처드, 리처드, 리처드, 작업, 복수, 작업, 작업, 작업. 작업, 내 얘기. 내가 클라이브에게 한 얘기는 굳이 억지로 끄집어내고 싶지 않다. 이미 지겨울 만큼 한 얘기니까. 클라이브는 내가 말하는 내내 담배를 두 대 더 피웠고, 맥주 한 캔도 끝냈다. 맥주 캔을 찌그러뜨리고 자기가 아까 해쳐놓은 땅바닥에다 푹 박아놓고는 알 수 없는 표정으로 내 얘길 진득하게 들어줬다. 내가 리처드를 천사라고 부를 때마다, 클라이브는 희미하게 웃었다. 미친년이라고 부를 때는 크게 웃었다. 희극과 비극이 점철된 내 이야기를 전부 들은 클라이브는 내게 화를 내지도 않았고, 나를 불쌍하게 여기지도 않았다. 녀석은 내도록 우직한 모습을 잃지 않았다. 만약 집을 짓는데 사람을 갈아 넣는다면 대들보와 골격은 클라이브를 쓰는 게 좋겠다. 그럼 벽돌이나 다른 부자재는 바람에 날아가 버리고 비가 새더라도, 얼마든지 보수공사를 할 수 있을 테니까. 정원은 리처드. 인위적으로 가꾼 정원. 그건 정말 리처드 같다. 리처드에게 잘 어울린다. 리처드는 들이나 숲에 핀 작은 꽃 같지는 않다. 사람이 온갖 정성을 쏟아 붓고 돈 들인 화려한 개량 품종 꽃 같다. 그년은 절대 사람 손을 떠나서는 살 수 없을 것이다. 사람이 만들어냈으니까. 나는 가공된 리처드의 표정과 행동을 못 견디게 좋아한다. 난 자연스러운 것보다 그런 걸 더 좋아한다. 나는 만드는 놈이다. 그래서 그런 것 같다. 다시 담배를 입에 물고 불을 붙이다가, 갑자기 세게 들이닥친 바람 탓에 불이 제대로 붙지 않자 클라이브는 손으로 담배를 가리고 라이터를 켰다. 그리고 내게 물었다.   
“넌 어쩔 수 없이 그 사람 사랑한다는 거잖아?”  
“어.”  
“그럼 계속 만나.”  
“안 말리냐?”  
“내가 무슨 자격으로? 네가 말하는 이성적이고 합리적인 판단으로 헤어진다 치자. 다 정리하고 네 양심과 자존심대로 더블린으로 돌아온다고 치자. 그럼 정말 네가 괜찮아질 것 같아? 미련은 하나도 안 남고?”  
“아니.”  
내가 고개를 가로젓자 클라이브는 고개를 숙이고 맥주 캔을 보며 우스운 생각이 들었는지 혼자 재미 보다가 대답했다.   
“그럼 넌 그걸 다 감수하면서까지 그 사람을 만나고 싶은 거야. 작업도 계속 하고 싶은 거고. 정말 힘들고 지쳤다면 나한테 이렇게 말도 안 할 거라고. 진작 정리하고 와서 이렇게 됐다, 털어놨겠지. 그랬으면 난 오히려 좋긴 하겠다. 너 대충 위로해주고 런던 가서 내가 낚아채면 그만이니까.”  
이 새끼 설마 진심인가? 장난이 아니라?   
“시발아.”  
은근히 불안해져서 욕을 하면서 그 새끼를 발로 걷어찼다. 내게 걷어차인 클라이브의 정강이에 흙이 새카맣게 묻어났다. 클라이브는 별로 아파하지도 않았다. 녀석은 맷집이 정말 대단하다. 뼈가 부러져도 신음을 흘리지 않는다.   
“요즘은 야한 타입이 끌리더라고. 그리고 연상. 연달아 연하 만났더니 지겨워. 나도 애 같은데 애가 둘이나 있어 봐, 끔찍하잖아.”  
“근데 클라이브.”  
이 자식이 계속 리처드에게 관심을 보이니까 조바심이 나서 난 놈의 말을 잘랐다.   
“왜?”  
“너 진짜 고생 많이 한 것 같다.”  
“갑자기 그런 얘긴 왜 해?”  
“너 계속 하는 말 있잖아. 그럴 수도 있지. 이거, 내가 요즘 존나 자주 하는 생각이거든. 그리고 내 미친년도 그럴 수밖에 없었을 거야, 이게 입버릇이야. 이해한다는 말이잖아. 사람들은 그걸 어른스럽고 성숙하다고 말하잖아. 근데 내 생각에 그건 타협과 이해라고 이름 붙이지만 뜯어보면 포기랑 다를 게 없는 것 같아. 어쩔 수 없으니까 포기. 근데, 나는 포기 안 하고 싶어. 나도 어쩔 수 없다는 건 아는데 말이야. 근데, 근데. 내가 아는 잘난 놈들 말이야, 너도 아는 놈 누가 있지. 아, 몰라, 너나 나나 무식해서. 특히 넌 더 무식하고. 에디슨 있잖아, 밤거리를 성행하도록 위대한 업적 세운 인간. 그 인간은 존나게 실패하면서도 포기 안 했잖아. 그러니까 세상에 자기 저지른 일 끝내주게 남기고 죽은 인간들은 다 애새끼 같아. 포기라곤 죽어도 안 해. 나 존나 쪽팔려서 아무한테도 말 안 한 이야긴데, 나 사실 존나 유명해지고 싶어. 어렸을 때부터 하는 상상인데, 존나 대단해져서 인터뷰하는 상상, 남들 앞에서 거만하게 내 얘기해주면서 날 우러러보는 시선 즐기는 거. 그리고 죽어서도 내가 해놓은 짓거리 산사람들이 계속 말해주는 거.”  
클라이브가 잠든 사람들 깨울 정도로 크게 웃어댔다. 난 쪽팔려서 얼굴이 화끈 달아올랐다.   
“이 새끼 내 생각보다 더 대단하게 미친놈이었네? 아직도 그런 상상 하냐?”   
“어. 남들이 기억해줬으면 좋겠어.”  
그래도 꿋꿋하게 내 할 말 했다. 클라이브가 눈물까지 찔끔거리며 연신 웃더니 내 어깨를 두드리면서 말했다.   
“한 방 먹었다.”  
“뭐가?”  
“포기. 네 말이 맞아. 난 포기했어. 내 인생을.”  
“네가?”  
“내가 지금 사는 모습을 봐. 이게 내가 원하던 삶이라고 생각해? 너 내 꿈이 뭔지 기억하지?”  
클라이브는 권투 선수가 되고 싶어 했다.  
“타협 본 게 길거리에서 주먹질 하는 깡패 새끼잖아. 주먹이야 계속 쓰지, 쓴다고. 근데…….”   
그러더니 놈은 갑자기 주르륵 울었다. 난 깜짝 놀랐다. 클라이브가 우는 걸 한두 번 본 게 아니지만, 질리도록 봐서 문제였지만, 이렇게 울음을 터뜨린 건 처음 봤다. 너무 놀라서 나답지 않게 어설프게 놈의 어깨를 쥐고 흔들면서 야, 울지 마. 그래도 클라이브는 계속 울었다. 울지 마라니까. 어느새 나도 울먹이고 있었다. 클라이브는 내 말이 안 들리는 것 같다. 울음을 그칠 기미를 보이지 않았다. 울지 마라니까, 새끼야! 난 소리를 지르면서 기어이 클라이브와 똑같이 울음을 터뜨렸다. 존나 좆같다. 기분 더럽다. 가슴을 세게 얻어맞은 것 같다. 아파서 토할 것 같다.

외계에서 온 9호 계획, 글렌 혹은 글렌다, 괴물의 신부. 역사상 최악의 영화로 꼽히는 B급 영화계의 전설적인 감독 에드 우드의 작품이다. 영화에 대해선 교육을 좆도 받은 적도 없고 지원을 받아본 적도 없고 제작한 영화마다 존나게 욕을 먹고 무시당해도 그는 올곧은 인간이었다. 다음번엔 더 낫겠지요. 그리고 또 찍었다. 하루 만에도 찍었다. 날림 인생. 거머리가 피를 빨아도 모를 무신경함. 아니, 너무 순진하고 여려서 거머리가 피를 빨아도 웃어넘긴 걸까. 하여간 그의 태연함은 진짜 본받을 만하다. 왜 에드 우드 얘기를 꺼냈냐면, 클라이브와 나는 그 인간 인생처럼, 그 인간의 3류 영화처럼 얼싸안고 엉엉 울었기 때문이다. 누가 본다면 진절머리를 내며 미쳤다고 욕해도 반박할 수 없을 정도였다. 엉엉, 이런 유치한 표현을 쓰고 싶지 않지만, 우리가 울부짖은 걸 달리 표현할 길이 없다. 그리고 우린 존나 유치했다. 에드 우드의 영화가 놈과 내 인생 같았다. 열정과 집착은 누구보다 강한데, 성급함도 만만치 않게 강하다. 그래도 우리는 돈도 없는 주제에 전부 걸었다. 그러다 퍼뜩 정신이 들었다. 난 클라이브를 내팽개쳤고, 클라이브는 나무에 등을 세게 찍었다. 놈과 이상한 행각을 나누고 있다는 사실이 미칠 것 같아서 나는 웩, 웩하고 토하는 시늉까지 했다. 그러니까 클라이브는 섭섭하다, 조금 전까지 격렬한 사랑을 나눴으면서 바로 외면하다니……. 나를 더 토하게 했다. 가까이 오지 마, 치한. 내 몸에 손대지 마. 내가 정색하니까 클라이브가 두 손을 들어 보였다. 

클라이브와 들러붙고 있었던 살갗을 다 뜯어내고 싶다. 존나 기분 더럽다. 좆같다. 좆같다는 말 외엔 말이 안 나온다. 하여간 좆같다. 존나 좆같다. 존나 싫다. 벌레 같은 놈, 더러운 놈, 구역질 난다. 보고 있으니까 구더기 꼬인 여름날 음식 쓰레기가 생각난다. 난 기어이 클라이브와 닿았던 곳을 손톱으로 잡아 뜯었다. 그러고도 내가 진정되기까진 시간이 꽤 걸렸다. 그동안 클라이브는 덩치에 안 어울리게 가냘픈 척하면서 역겹게 굴었다. 그리고 우리는 거짓말처럼 아무 일 없었다는 듯이 굴었다. B급 배우란 이런 것이다. 촬영이 끝나면 서로 담배를 피우면서 태연하게 우린 오늘도 비주류에 일조했다며 답답한 현실을 자위한다. 이렇게라도 하지 않는다면 살 수 없으니까. 어둑어둑한 하늘이 더 새카매졌다. 해가 뜨기 직전인 것 같다. 마지막 담배를 꺼냈다. 벌써 몇 대나 피웠는지 모르겠다. 수북하게 쌓인 담배꽁초를 미리 한데 모았다. 엄마에게 들킨다면 클라이브와 나는 집에서 쫓겨날 테니까.   
“너 이혼녀랑 눈 맞고 집 나와 살면서 말이야, 주변 발칵 뒤집혔을 때 어떻게 버틴 거야?”  
우리 B급 인생을 받아들이기로 했다. 나는 태연하게 물었다.  
“난 내 연애를 굳이 남 축복받아가면서 하고 싶지 않았으니까. 나만 좋고 나만 잘하면 돼. 나만 진심이고 나만 최선이면 돼.”  
클라이브도 태연하게 대답했다. 클라이브도 엉엉 운 게 적잖이 쪽팔리는 눈치였다. 그 새끼는 힘주고 있는 걸 좋아하는 놈이다. 나처럼 가볍게 우는 놈은 절대 아니다.   
“그럼 안 힘들어? 견딜 만 하냐?”  
연달아 담배를 한 갑 가까이 피운 건 놈에게도 무리였는지 클라이브가 대답을 바로 하지 못하고 기침을 했다. 난 놈이 기침을 멎을 때까지 등을 두드려줬다. 하도 울어서 짓무른 눈이 더 짓물렀다. 클라이브가 따끔거리는지 눈을 찡그리며 겨우 대답했다.   
“그럴 리가. 당연히 힘들지. 근데 그 사람이라고 안 힘든 건 아니잖아. 같이 힘드니까 견딜 수는 있었어. 그리고 무엇보다 나, 그 여자에 대해 전부 알고 있었던 게 아니거든. 그 여자도 날 전부 안 건 아니야. 우린 끝까지 서로에 대해 모르는 걸 남겨놨어. 왜냐면 서로 지저분한 건 숨기고 감춰 줄 필요가 있잖아. 그 여자 과거가 이혼 말고도 더 힘든 일이 있을지 모를 일이지. 전부 아는 게 진정한 사랑이라고 생각해? 그건 폭력이야. 만약에 빌어먹게도 알게 된다면, 다시 잊어버려야 해. 아는 건 고통이야. 모르는 걸 이해할 순 있지만 알고 있는 사실을 이해하긴 힘들어. 너희 부모님이랑 가족을 헐뜯는 건 아닌데, 난 종교 안 믿거든. 왜냐면 성경엔 공룡이 안 나오잖아. 난 공룡이 지구 상에 존재했다는 걸 이미 알고 있는데. 그래서 예수고 뭐고 이해할 수가 없어. 그래서 안 믿어. 다만 이건 종교니까 안 믿고, 믿고 자유가 있는데, 연애는 아니잖아. 이미 반했는데 그딴 게 있냐?”  
“하지만 난 이미 벌써 너무 알아버렸어. 잊는 게 힘들어.”  
“하나 묻자. 네 애인이 자발적으로 네게 털어놓은 건 얼마나 돼?”  
“그건…….”  
리처드가 내게 말했던 말들은. 나는 속으로 곱씹었다. 리처드가 자기 과거를 털어놓은 건 주로 그년이 오락가락할 때였다. 한계까지 부닥쳐서 더는 견딜힘이 없을 때 말이다. 정신이 가장 무너진 상태에서 자기 얘길 했었다. 그리고 나는.  
“네가 물어봤었어?”  
나는 마른침을 삼켰다. 두 손으로 얼굴을 감싸고 부끄러움과 미안함에 몸부림치면서 클라이브에게 대답했다.   
“어, 대부분. 먼저 말한 것도 있긴 한데, 그거야 이미 어느 정도 알고 있는 상태에서. 또 내가 좀, 말하도록 부추겼던 것 같아. 계속 힘들어하니까, 아파 보여서……. 도와주고 싶어서. 일단은 내가 알아야 위로라도 해줄 수 있으니까.”  
“그럼 그 사람은 네게 말하고 싶지 않았던 거잖아. 네가 상처받을 거 알고 있었네. 근데 왜 물어봤냐? 네가 무엇이든지 이해하고 감당할 수 있을 거로 착각했어? 아니면 과거 지저분한 인간은 만나기 싫어서 알아내려고?”  
클라이브가 퍽 냉정하게 굴었으므로 나는 또다시 흥분했다. 이미 너무 울어서 갈라진 목으로 또 소리를 지르고 말았다.  
“그런 건 아니야, 씨발. 과거는 좆도 아니라고. 나라고 깨끗한 놈 아니잖아, 나도, 나도, 진짜, 못할 짓……! 씨발!”  
그러다 말을 멈췄다. 이년 전 일이다. B가 하혈한 일이 있었다. 그래서 오전에 회사에서 조퇴를 하고 집으로 왔다. 난 집에 있었다. 꼭 겨울처럼 더럽게 추운 가을이었는데, 난 걔가 일에 치여 스트레스를 심하게 받아 그런 줄 알았다. 아니었다. 유산이었다. 둘 다 피임은 철저히 신경 썼었다. 우리 형편에 애라도 덜컥 생기면 어떻게 될지 생각조차 하기 싫었으므로. 아직도 왜 그렇게 된 건지 모르겠다. B는 자기가 임신한 것도 몰랐다. 나도 몰랐다. 그때 걔는 정말 정신이 하나도 없었다. 사는 게 힘들다고 일을 마치고 집에 돌아오면 우는소리만 해댔고, 나도 사는 게 힘들어서 걔 얘기를 들어 줄 수 없었다. 서로 화를 내며 울고 짜증 내고, 비난했다. B의 힐책이 나를 아플 정도로 후려쳤고, 나는 B의 뺨을 올려붙이진 못했으나 그 애에게서 도망쳤었다. 그게 아마 B는 더 마음 아팠겠지. 그래도 그 지경이 되도록 몸이 무너졌으니까, 마음은 다 식고 서로 응어리만 잔뜩 만들어가고 있었음에도 불구하고 정말 간만에 B와 다투지 않고 서로 짜증도 내지 않고 사이좋게 손을 잡고 병원에 갔었다. 정말 추워서 B의 코끝이 새빨갛게 얼어있었고, 내 코끝도 얼었다. 서로 얼굴 좀 보라며 장난도 좀 쳤었다. 처음 사귈 때처럼. 그때까지만 해도 진짜 좋았다. 어쩌면 오늘 일을 계기로 관계를 회복할 수 있지 않을까 하는 막연한 기대감이 들었다. 나는 설렜고, B도 그런 것 같았다. 대기 인원이 많아서 우리는 30분쯤 기다렸는데, B는 쉬지 않고 말했고 나도 쉬지 않고 말했다. 쓸데없는 얘길 하면서 우린 즐거웠다. B가 월급 타면 내 코트를 한 벌 사주겠다고 말했다. B도 내 옷이 언제나 낡고 허름한 걸 좋아하지 않았다. 이윽고 차례가 되어 진찰을 받으러 들어간 B를 기다리며 난 대기실을 왔다 갔다 했다. 거기엔 온갖 종류의 사람이 다 왔다. 보통 사람 기준에서 정상적으로 결혼하고 축하받을 임신을 해서 검진받으러 온 부부, 여자 표정은 그렇게 좋을 수 없었다. 혼자 온 여자. 이건 불쌍했다. 그 여자 얼굴도 우울했다. 여자는 배가 이미 많이 불러있었다. 애인 사이로 보이긴 하지만, 냉랭한 사람들도 있었다. 대강 묻지 않아도 사정이 어떨지 짐작할 수 있었다. 기다리느라 지루해 나는 잠깐 밖에 나갔다. 담배를 피웠다. 지나가는 사람 구경을 했다. 그때까지만 해도 내 마음은 가벼웠다. 담배를 다 피우고도 바로 돌아가지 않고 길거리를 좀 돌아다녔다. B의 진료가 오래 걸릴 것 같아서였다. 돌아왔더니 그래도 B는 나오지 않았다. 난 다시 나갔다. 한참 후에 돌아오니 B는 멍한 표정으로 눈이 풀린 채 혼자 대기실에 앉아 있었다. 주먹을 꽉 쥐고 양손을 허벅지 위에 올려놓고 부들부들 떨고 있었다. 근래는 나와 눈만 마주치면 신경질을 내던 애가 어떤 말도 하지 않았다. 내가 가까이 다가가자 고개를 들더니 이상한 표정을 지으며 웃었다. 그건 B가 눈물을 참을 때 짓는 표정이었다. 나는 직감했다. 우리는 말없이 손을 잡고 병원에서 나왔다. 계단을 내려가며 B가 말했다. 잊어버리자. B의 목소리에 생기는 하나도 없었다. 나는 대답할 수 없었다. B를 데리고 병원 근처에 있는 레스토랑에 갔다. 지저분하고 낡아서 곧 망할 것처럼 보이는 레스토랑이었다. 하지만 난 그런 데밖에 갈 수 없었다. 돈이 없어서. 지갑을 다 털고, ATM을 찾아 통장도 다 털었다. 동전도. 먼지도. 비겁한 나도. 그건 B에게 내가 몇 달 만에 쓴 큰돈이었다. 38파운드. 이른 저녁을 먹는 내내 B와 나는 한마디도 하지 않았다. 난 먼저 B에게 말을 건넬 용기가 없었다. 뭘 먹었는지는 잘 기억이 안 나는데, 맛은 기억난다. 생고기 씹는 것처럼 역겨웠다. 사람 고기 뜯어 먹는 기분이 들었다. 먹다 말고 나는 화장실에 가서 토했었다. 병신처럼 계산을 하면서 나는 내가 38살까지만 살았으면 좋겠다고 생각했다. B에게 영화도 보여주고 싶었지만, 저녁 사주는 데 돈을 다 써서 영화를 보여 줄 돈이 없었다. 하지만 B는 영화를 보고 싶어 했다. B는 자기 돈을 썼다. 크리스토퍼 놀란의 프레스티지가 상영 중이었다. 난 그 영화 절대 다시 안 본다. 얘기도 안 꺼낸다. 나오는 길에 우리는 낙엽을 밟았다. 하지만 바스락거리는 소리를 귀로 들을 수 없었다. 영화를 보는 동안 잠깐 비가 내려 길바닥이 다 젖어있었기 때문이다. 다만, 질척거리고 우울하게 늘어지는 발자국 소릴 들으며 서로에겐 귀를 열지 않았다. B는 내가 믿을만한 놈이 아니라고 생각했던 것 같다. 그건 사실이다. 그 무렵 내가 걔에게 보여준 행동을 돌이켜 보면, B는 그렇게밖에 생각 할 수 없었을 테니까. B는 지독히도 외로웠을 것이다. 아팠을 텐데. 

몇 개월이었는데. 플랫 앞에 도착해서 나는 그제야 B에게 처음으로 입을 열었다. 나는 얼굴이 파랗게 질려 있었다. 내가 입고 있던 재킷을 B에게 덮어주었기 때문에 추위에 꼼짝없이 노출되었기 때문이다. 2개월. B는 허무하게 대답했다. 수술비는……. 내가 이미 냈어. 얼마였는데. 내가 냈어. 얼마였는데. 냈다고. 그러니까 얼마였냐고. 냈어. B. 냈다고. 냈어. 냈다고. 알았어? 냈어. B는 횡설수설했다. 같은 말을 반복했다. B는 뱃속을 긁었다. 내가 그렇게 만든 거나 다름없었다. 입이 돌아갈 정도로 춥지 않고서야 B와 나는 난방을 잘 하지 않았다. 난방비라도 아껴야 그럭저럭 버틸 수 있었으니까. 하지만 그날은 더울 정도로 라디에이터를 틀어놓고, 옷까지 꽁꽁 싸맸다. B의 배는 홀쭉했다. 난 거기다 얼굴을 갖다 대고 있었다. 소리를 들으려고. 아무 소리도 안 났다. 없으니까. 내 머리를 쓰다듬으면서 B가 지친 목소리로 말했다. 잊어버리자, 에이단. 너도나도 몰랐잖아. 나는 그만 울고 말았다. 미안해. 흐느끼면서 B에게 사과했다. 네가 사과해야 할 사람은 내가 아니야. B도 흐느끼면서 겨우 말했다. B의 허리를 끌어안고 배에다 얼굴을 묻었다. 여전히 아무 소리도 나지 않는다. 없잖아, 당연하지. 소리가 날 리 없지. 씨발. 피가 나도록 입술을 깨물면서 나는 끅끅댔다. 나는 입 밖으로는 울음소릴 내면서 속으로는 천 번을 사과했다. 차라리 잘된 거야. 지금 우리는 애 키울 형편이 아니잖아. B의 말이 내 뱃속도 긁어냈는데, 사실 나는 B가 한 말과 같은 생각을 하고 있었다. 그래서 나는 정말 내가 쓰레기 같았고, 그리고, 그리고. B와 나는 끔찍한 죄책감과 상실감으로 그날 잠을 잘 수 없었다. 더운데도 서로 끌어안고 덜덜 떨면서 밤을 새웠다. 

아침, 수척한 얼굴로 B가 또 잊어버리자 말했다. 그래, 그렇게 하자. 나는 기가 죽은 목소리로 그렇게 대답할 수밖에 없었다. 그리고 나는 처음이자 마지막으로 B에게 다음을 말하며 공수표를 던졌다. 나 열심히 살게. 돈 많이 벌게. 다음에 이런 일 절대 없도록. 너 절대 안 아프게……. B의 헝클어진 머리카락에다 키스했다. 그 공수표는 B랑 내 눈물로 다 찢어졌다. 우리는 하루하루 잊기 위해 살았다. 없던 일로. 모르는 일로. 너무 비현실적이어서 그건 차라리 쉬웠다. 우리는 곧 잊었다. 하지만 마음속에 남아 떠나지 않았다. 어떻게 남았냐면, 분명 무슨 일이 있었는데 무슨 일인지는 잘 모르겠고, 괴롭고 찌뿌듯한 그런 느낌으로. 무언가 자꾸 가슴을 쿡쿡 찌르는 데 뭐가 찌르는지 정확히 알 수 없었다. 근데 정말 기억이 안 났다. 거짓말이 아니다. B도 나도 마음이 복잡해. 어렴풋이 그 느낌이 생생해지면 무슨 일이 있었는지 기억하지 못하고 그 말만 했었다. 이게 왜 갑자기 기억난 거지. 정말 잊어버렸었는데. 나는 숨을 쉬기 힘들어졌다. 

“그럼 뭔데?”  
클라이브가 내 대답을 재촉했다. 나는 거칠게 숨을 쉬며 고개를 마구 저었다. 그리고 클라이브에게 애원하다시피 말했다.   
“잠시만, 클라이브.”  
2006년 10월 26일 금요일. 마음속에만 남아 있었던 날짜가 기억 속에서 선명해졌다. 금요일. 그래서 거리에 사람들은 하나같이 즐거워 보였다. 다들 밤새워 놀 작정으로 시내를 돌아다니고 있었다. 우린 그런 기분을 누리지 못했다. 어렴풋이 우리 사이에 남은 그 괴로움은 B에겐 나에 대한 책임감을 요구하도록 명령했고, 나에겐 닦달했다. 우린 그래서 지쳤다. 그랬었지.   
“왜 그래? 어? 왜 그래, 너?”  
내가 숨을 제대로 못 쉬니까 클라이브가 놀라서 나를 쥐고 흔들었다. 나는 그 새끼를 세게 밀쳤다.   
“잠시만. 잠시만 좀 닥쳐. 닥치라고.”  
“에이단. 너 갑자기 왜 그래, 대체.”  
놈의 당황한 목소리가 흐지부지하게 들린다. 38살까지만 살았으면 좋겠다. B와 나는 죽은 애가 어떻게 생겼는지도 모른다. 어떻게 자랐을지도 모른다. 기회는 영영 날아가 버렸으니까.   
“아무것도 아니야. 닥쳐.”  
K, B. 나 진짜 비겁하지. 다시 잊으려고. 아무에게도 말 안 하려고. 죽을 때까지 아무도 모를 거야. 나도 다시 잊을 거니까. B도 나도 살아야지. 우린 끝났으니까. 어쩔 수 없으니까. 나는 얼굴을 마구 쥐어뜯고 눈물도 쥐어짜 냈다. 다시 잊으려면 이렇게까지 해야만 한다. B는 다시 기억했을까. 다시 기억해서 날 찾아왔었던 걸까. 나는 기억 못하고 B만 기억했다면……. 난 새로 시작해서 잔뜩 기대감에 젖어 있었고, B는. 울었겠지. 이미 끝난 영화의 뒷얘기를 멋대로 상상하는 상상력 좋은 놈들이 증오스럽다. 그런데 그게 나다. 눈을 감고 귀를 열었다. 양쪽 귀에서 무어라 속삭이는 소리를 들을 수 있었다. 여자 목소리, 남자 목소리. 정확히 무어라 말하는지는 잘 모르겠지만, 상냥한 말투였다. 난 그럴 가치 없는 놈인데. 점차 목소리가 커진다. 잊어버리자. 

정신을 차렸을 때, 나는 방에 있었고 클라이브 놈이 내 멱살을 쥐고 주먹질을 하고 있었다. 내 얼굴은 그 자식 주먹에 퍼즐처럼 후두둑 박살 나서 떨어졌다. 놈에게 제대로 맞아 본 건 처음이었다. 그놈 주먹 쓸 때 구경은 질리도록 했었다. 구경만으로 몸서리쳐졌으므로, 절대 이놈과 멱살 쥐고 어를 일은 없도록 해야겠다고 생각했었다. 밖에 몇 시간이나 나가 있었더니 온몸이 꽁꽁 얼어 있어서 통증이 둔해진 건 그나마 다행이었다. 정신이 들자 나는 얻어맞은 게 분하기도 하고 반사적으로 나도 모르게 그 자식 멱살을 쥐고 나도 한 대 쳤다. 클라이브는 끄떡없었다. 이제 정신 좀 들었냐? 피식 웃는 여유까지 보였다. 진짜 무식한 놈이다. 그러자 나는 갑자기 얼굴이 뜨거워졌다. 추태가 부끄러워서만은 아니었다. 놈에게 정통으로 얻어맞은 코가 주저앉지는 않았다만 피가 흐르고 있었기 때문이다. 코를 틀어막고 클라이브에게 밖에 담배꽁초랑 맥주 캔은 어쨌냐고 물었더니 자기가 이미 다 치웠다고 대답했다. 나는 그 정도로 정신이 없었던 모양이다. 방 안의 라디에이터를 켜고 클라이브와 나는 의자를 끌어와서 창가에 자리 잡았다. 내 방엔 담배 한 갑이 남아 있었다. 하지만 우리는 맥주를 더 마시진 않았다. 대신 술 냄새가 가실 때까지 엄마가 냉장고에 넣어 둔 레몬에이드를 마시기로 했다. 엄마는 입이 갔다. 레몬에이드는 단맛은 거의 느껴지지 않고 지독히도 신맛이 났다. 너 추워서 입 돌아갔지, 아까? 레몬에이드를 한 모금 마시고 신맛에 인상을 마구 찌푸리면서 클라이브가 독한 술을 마신 것처럼 물었다. 놈은 덮어 줄 생각인 것 같다. 어. 나는 겸연쩍게 대답하고 코에 박아 넣은 티슈를 잡아 뺐다. 둘둘 딸려 나온 티슈에 피가 흠뻑 젖어 있었다. 이 개새끼. 그걸 휴지통에 집어 던지면서 나는 욕을 했다. 클라이브는 웃음을 터뜨리며 내 등을 세게 쳤다. 너라서 봐준 거야, 인마. 놈의 말은 틀림없는 사실이었다. 작정하고 두들겨 팼다면 나는 내 방이 아니라 응급실에 실려 갔을 테니까. 

나는 놈에게 박살 났던 체면과 뻔뻔함을 주워담아 도로 얼굴에 끼웠다. 클라이브는 어느새 내 담뱃갑을 가져가 개시 중이었다.   
“하던 말마저 할 거야? 아니면 이만 자고. 벌써 해 뜨겠다.”  
불을 붙이며 클라이브가 말했다.  
“어디까지 했더라?”  
나도 담배 한 대를 꺼내 불을 붙이고 그 새끼에게 물었다. 아직 정신이 좀 없었다. 클라이브가 다리를 쭉 펴면서 창밖을 내다보았다. 가을과 겨울을 나며 잎이 다 떨어져 있었던 나무에 봄이 걸려 있었다. 조금만 더 기다린다면 청솔모인지 다람쥐인지, 다시 볼 수 있을 것 같다. 놈과 재회하기 전에 이곳을 뜰 작정이다만.   
“네 애인 과거사 좀 듣고, 그걸 왜 물어봤는지 너한테 물어봤었어.”  
“네 말대로……감당하고 이해할 수 있을 것 같다고. 그랬던 것 같아.”  
성급하게 활짝 펴서 추위를 감당하지 못한 잎이 제대로 봄을 누려보지도 못하고 하강하고 있었다. 클라이브는 거기서 시선을 떼지 않고 내게 쓴소리를 했다.  
“네가 병신이네. 넌 겁 많은 병신이고 네 애인은 순진해 빠진 병신이네. 잘 어울린다, 병신은 병신이랑 만나야지. 남자가 전부 이해한다고 말하는 걸 믿다니. 세상에 그 말만큼 흔해 빠지고 대단한 거짓말이 어디 있다고? 나이도 많다면서. 하여간 넌 그래놓고 힘들다고 우는소리 하면 내가 좋은 말 나오겠냐.”  
“씨발.”  
여전히 추웠지만, 방 안에 담배 연기가 자욱하게 차는 것이 싫어서 나는 창문을 조금 열었다.  
“애인이 너보고 불쌍하게 여겨달라고 자발적으로 나오든?”  
“아니. 자긴 남이 자길 그렇게 여기는 게 싫대. 자긴 불쌍하지 않대. 자기가 잘못한 거고 자기가 실수한 거래. 복수를 해도 자기가 할 거고, 원망을 해도 자기 몫이래.”  
“그럼 더더욱 네가 병신이고. 네가 물어본 건 책임져라. 네가 알고 싶어서 알아낸 건 책임져. 나머진 책임질 필요 없어. 더 묻지도 말고. 알려고 애쓰지도 마. 밥 먹고 사는 거나 걱정해. 배는 불러야 뭐든 하잖아. 굶어 뒤지기 직전인데 섹스할 수 있겠냐.”  
어느새 어슴푸레한 새벽이었다. 찬 공기를 정면으로 맞으며 해가 뜨는 것을 구경했다. 위에서부터 파랗게 하늘이 깔리기 시작했다. 사람은 해칠 수 없는 밤이 물러가고 있었다. 난 거기서 이상한 안도감을 느꼈다. 나는 절대 이길 수 없는 사람들도 이것만은 어쩌지 못할 것이라는 걸 알자 그들도 나와 똑같은 어쩔 수 없는 사람이라는 것을 체감했다. 그리고 나는 잠깐 돈으로 살 수 있는 행복의 가짓수를 떠올렸다. 손가락으로 셀 수 없을 만큼 더럽게 많았다. 안도감은 그렇게 끝났다. 나는 다시 침울해졌다.

클라이브의 무식한 응급처치는 확실했지만, 후유증을 남겼다. 턱이랑 광대뼈가 아파서 졸음이 쏟아짐에도 불구하고 얼얼함에 잠을 이룰 엄두가 나지 않았던 것이다. 존나 무식한 새끼, 아픈 턱을 손으로 문지르면서 클라이브에게 짜증을 내고 있는데 책상 위에 충전 중이었던 모바일이 조용한 공기를 갈라놓았다. 난 화들짝 놀라서 얼른 모바일을 집어 들었다. 이른 새벽부터 전화할 년놈이 누군지 궁금했다. 내 주변엔 대부분 나 같은 새끼들밖엔 없지만, 그래도 시간을 봐가면서 전화를 하는 것들이다. 설마 아무리 돈 버는 데 혈안이 된 미친놈들이라도 이 시간부터 광고를 하겠다고 난리를 치진 않을 것인데. 모바일을 보자 나는 김이 샜다. 해리 리히터였다. 쓰라리다 못해 자살 충동 느꼈던 패배를 맛본 이후로 적어도 내 인생에서만은 그들을 없는 사람으로 치부하려고 에릭 리히터의 연락처를 수신 거부하고 지웠었다. 해리 리히터의 연락처도 마찬가지였는데, 성급한 내 성질머리가 이놈 연락처를 수신 거부하는 걸 깜빡했던 모양이다. 등록되지 않은 번호의 재수 없는 뒷자리에서 놈이란 걸 알 수 있었다. 나는 전화를 받지 않았다. 그리고 해리 리히터가 알아서 먼저 지치도록 방치했다. 내가 지금 할 수 있는 유치한 복수였다. 나는 정말 그들도 방치당해 지치는 것을 알길 바란다. 하지만 해리 리히터는 집요했다. 그 자식은 연달아 전화를 두 번이나 걸었다. 클라이브가 모바일이 울릴 때마다 안 받아? 뭔데? 물었다. 신경 꺼. 나는 시큰둥하게 대답하고 벨 소리를 죽이고자 모바일을 베개로 눌렀다. 해리 리히터가 내 기분을 망쳐놓은 것도 모자라서 엄마와 아버지, 앨리를 깨우길 바라지 않았으므로. 베개에 압박당한 모바일이 세 번째, 가냘프게 울어댔다. 난 그 자식 집요함에 지고 말았다. 패배 선언으로 아예 배터리를 뽑아버렸다. 그러자 클라이브가 멍청한 표정을 지으며 내게 물었다.   
“왜 안 받아? 애인 전화 아니야? 이 시간에 전화 올 데가 애인밖에 더 있냐?”  
난 다시 의자에 앉아 담배나 찾았다.   
“아니야. 그 인간 모바일 내가 얼마 전에 싸우다가 박살 냈어. 그 인간 아는 사람이야.”  
“슈가 대디 친아들? 친하다던?”  
나는 그 단어가 역겹게 들렸지만, 클라이브도 나도 마땅히 대처할만한 적당한 단어를 알지 못했다.  
“어.”  
“질투 한 번 더럽게 하네.”  
클라이브가 큭큭 웃어댔다. 난 머쓱하게 대꾸했다.   
“나와는 일없는 놈이잖아. 받아서 뭐 하려고.”  
“혹시 애인한테 무슨 일 생긴 거 아니야? 이 시간에 전화한 거 보면.”  
“설마. 밖에 나가지도 않는 인간인데 사고라도 났으려고. 둘이 좀 친하거든. 같이 있나 봐. 근데 이 인간 모바일 빌려서까지 연락하고 싶지는 않아. 며칠 뒤면 런던 돌아갈 텐데, 어차피.”  
“나 너 왠지 후회할 것 같은데.”  
“앤드류 같은 소리 좀 하지 마라.”  
“그러고 보니 아까 술 마시면서 앤디가 새벽닭이 울기 전에 어쩌고 그러지 않았었나? 난 그냥 기분이 영 떨떠름해서. 뭐, 지금이야 날이 날이다 보니 혼자 조용히 있고 싶은 거 이해는 한다만 혹시 모르니 날 밝고도 또 연락 오면 그땐 받아.”  
깜빡하고 있었는데, 마녀가 그런 소릴 했었다. 그제야 나는 슬슬 불안한 마음이 들었다. 불안한 마음과 유치한 질투, 열등감이 마음속에서 난잡하게 싸우기 시작한다. 자고 있을 앨리의 오지랖과 낙천적인 태도를 빌어 좋은 쪽으로 생각하기로 마음을 먹으려는데, 나를 가만히 두질 않았다. 나는 어느 쪽이어도 싫었다. 이 시간에 해리 리히터와 리처드가 같이 있고, 그래서 그 망할놈의 모바일을 빌려 내게 연락을 굳이 하는 것도 싫었고, 아니더라도 해리 리히터를 통해서 리처드 얘길 듣는 것도 싫었다. 다만 빗나간 적 없는 앤드류의 저주에 가까운 예언은 석연찮은 구석이 있었으므로 절대 리히터 부자와는 상종하지 않을 것이라고 굳게 먹었던 마음이 살짝 금이 갔다. 균열을 틈타 클라이브의 말이 빠르게 침입했다.   
“알았어.”  
그리고 클라이브와 나는 이만 씻고 자기로 했다. 욕실로 들어가서 대충 세수하고, 이를 닦고 다시 방으로 들어가려는데 나이가 들더니 잠귀 밝아지고 새벽잠 사라진 엄마에게 꼬리가 잡혔다. 거실에 나와 있던 엄마가 발을 쿵쿵 울리며 계단을 올라왔다. 

“너희 밤 새웠니?”  
잠옷 차림인 엄마가 허리에 손을 올리고 발소리를 최대한 죽여 살금살금 복도를 걸어가던 클라이브와 나를 카랑카랑한 목소리로 붙들었다. 클라이브와 나는 마땅한 변명을 찾을 수 없어서, 아니 밤을 새운 것이 사실이었으므로 할 말이 없어서 고개를 푹 숙이고 엄마의 잔소리를 들을 준비를 했다.  
“…….”  
엄마가 내 어깨를 손바닥으로 찰싹 쳤다.  
“내가 못 살아.”  
클라이브도 엄마에게 맞을 각오를 했다. 엄마는 클라이브를 나처럼 때리진 않았으나 녀석의 옷을 좀 잡아당겼다. 꼬집는 대신 말이다.   
“이제 주무시려고요? 어? 잠깐, 에이단. 너 얼굴 왜 이래?”  
세수해서 말끔해진 내 얼굴을 보더니 엄마는 조금 전보다 더 세게 내 어깨를 때렸다. 그러다 클라이브에게 맞아서 살짝 까지고 멍이 올라온 내 얼굴을 보더니 깜짝 놀랐다. 세상에, 애 얼굴이 왜 이렇게 된 거야? 내 얼굴을 더듬으며 걱정스러운 표정으로 어쩔 줄 몰라 하는 엄마를 보더니 아, 당황한 목소리로 감탄사 아닌 절망사를 내뱉은 클라이브가 슬그머니 팔꿈치로 나를 찌르면서 구조를 요청했다.  
“술 취해서 넘어졌어. 계단에서 굴렀어.”  
나는 그 자식이 가소롭고 같잖았지만, 이번만은 도와주기로 했다. 엄마는 나를 더 때렸다. 내가 대체 왜 클라이브 놈을 변호해주느라 엄마에게 얻어맞고 있어야 하는 거지…….   
“잘한다 잘해, 얼마나 마셨으면! 그래서 지금 주무시겠다? 뭘 잘했다고 뻔뻔하게 기어들어 가서 자? 기다렸다가 아침이나 먹어!”   
그리고 엄마는 말끝을 날카롭게 올려세우며 클라이브와 내가 방에 들어가지 못하도록 계단으로 떠밀었다. 그러면서도 엄마는 잔소리를 멈추지 않았다. 담배 냄새가 찌들었네, 술은 또 얼마나 마셨니? 냉장고에 맥주 너희가 다 마셨지? 클라이브는 능청맞게 굴었다. 예, 죄송해요. 티나를 오랜만에 봤더니 반가워서요, 아주머니. 제가 아주머니 만들어 놓으신 레몬에이드도 다 마셨어요. 아주머니 솜씨 여전하시던데요? 맛있더라고요. 나는 기가 막혔다. 클라이브도 엄마가 만든 레몬에이드가 지독히도 시다면서 온갖 싫은 소릴 늘어놓았기 때문이다. 클라이브는 진짜 자기 말대로 나가서 살더니 모서리가 전부 깎여나간 것 같다. 놈의 뻔뻔함이 존경스러울 정도다.

거실로 쫓겨난 우리는 아침까지 버티기 위해 다시 게임을 했다. 하지만 놈도 나도 더는 게임에 이렇다 할 흥미를 느끼지 못했다. 피로가 더 컸기 때문이다. 눈에 모래가 들어간 것처럼 빡빡하게 아팠다. 충혈될 것도 없어 피가 터진 것처럼 시뻘건 자기 눈을 비비면서 클라이브가 대체 아침은 언제 먹냐? 내게 물었다. 나도 몰라, 조금만 더 견뎌. 그러고도 한참이 지나서야 우리는 아침을 먹을 수 있었다. 피로가 혀까지 잠식해서 아무 맛도 느낄 수 없었다. 차라리 잘된 일이다. 요즘 엄마 음식은 형편없었으니까. 어금니가 지끈지끈 아파서 딱딱한 걸 씹는 데 고역이었다. 클라이브도 나와 별로 다르지 않은 눈치였다. 놈도 아까 전부터 제 턱을 손바닥으로 문지르면서 앓는 소릴 내고 있었다. 아침을 다 먹고도 우리는 바로 해방되지 않았다. 앨리가 학교에 가는 것을 집 근처 길목까지 배웅하고 나서야 완전히 자유로워졌다. 아무것도 모르는 순진한 앨리는 클라이브와 나를 보더니 혹시 몸이 좋지 않은 것이냐며 걱정했다. 우리는 걔가 걱정해주니 몸 둘 바를 몰랐다. 때로 선의의 거짓말이 옳다는 말을 절감했다. 게임 하고 술 마시고 담배 피우느라 밤새워서 그렇다고 앨리에게 사실대로 말하지 않았다. 집으로 돌아와서 우리는 다리를 질질 끌며 계단을 올라갔다.   
“티나.”  
방문을 여는 내게 클라이브가 쉰 목소리로 내 이름을 불렀다.  
“왜. 또 왜. 잠 좀 자자 이제. 자자고, 개새끼야. 졸려서 뒈질 것 같아.”  
이제는 눈도 제대로 뜨지 못하는 클라이브가 입은 살아서 끝까지 내게 모서리 깎여 나가고 얻은 교훈을 충고했다.   
“너 부모님 바꿀 생각하지 마라. 세상 어떤 사람도 남의 마음을 바꿀 힘은 없어. 사람 마음은 진짜 대단해. 아무리 정신상태 빠진 놈이라도 자기 마음은 안 바꾸더라. 죽도록 얻어터지고 온갖 일 당해도 마음은 안 바꾼다고. 근데 부탁은 할 수 있어. 나 이렇게 생각합니다. 좀 들어줘요, 그 말은 할 수 있다 이거야. 그러면 상대는 안 바꾸더라도 들어는 주더라. 그리고 맞춰주긴 해. 그러다 보면 좋아져. 하여간 부탁 잘하는 놈이 잘 살아. 너도 그런 놈 되라.”  
“아부하라고?”  
나는 웃으면서 열린 방문을 발로 걷어찼다.  
“아부? 뭐 네가 그렇게 생각한다면 아부겠지.”  
“이 새끼 이거 갈수록 능글맞아지네.”  
그리고 우리는 기절하듯이 잠들었다. 하지만 절대 같은 침대에서 자진 않았다. 내가 지금 아무리 사람 몸이 미치도록 그리워도 클라이브와는 죽어도 한 공간을 쓰고 싶지 않았다. 무엇보다 그놈 잠버릇은 나 못지않게 더러워서 일전에, 이젠 꽤 시일이 지난 예전에, 개새끼들과 다 같이 놀러 간 바닷가에서 텐트를 치고 같이 자다가 전부 다 놈에게 잠결에 한 대씩 얻어맞고 텐트 밖으로 나와 모래사장에 자리를 깔고 앉아 피워놓은 불을 들쑤시면서 얼른 날이 밝길 기다리며 그 새끼 욕을 죽도록 했었다. 동이 터 오르자 우리는 우리의 고난이 마침내 끝났다며 기쁨의 눈물을 흘렸다. 전부 바닷바람 맞은 까칠까칠한 얼굴에, 존의 입술엔 모래까지 들러붙어 있었다. 혼자 푹 자고 일어난 클라이브는 개운한 얼굴로 너희 왜 그러냐? 재수 없는 소릴 했었다. 우리는 순간 눈이 훽 돌아가 클라이브가 두려운 놈이란 것도 잊고 놈을 백사장에 묻고 린치를 가했었다. 이유는 알고 맞자, 왜 그러는데? 클라이브는 끝까지 몰랐다. 정신 나가면 제일 미친놈이 되는 존이 클라이브 얼굴 바로 옆에다 모래 섞인 침을 뱉고 린치는 끝났다. 그건 클라이브도 열 받는 일인지 잠자코 린치를 당해주던 녀석이 순간 울컥해서 주먹을 들었다가, 눈이 맛이 간 존의 얼굴을 보고는 슬그머니 손을 내려놓았다. 클라이브는 진정한 싸움꾼이다. 미친놈과 싸워봤자 손해란 걸 잘 알고 있었다. 그래도 나는 이런 놈도 손님이라고 클라이브를 내 침대에서 재우고, 나는 거실로 내려가 소파에서 자려다가 거기까지 갈 기운도 없어서 그냥 바닥에 베개를 하나 두고 머리를 누였다. 으슬으슬하게 차가운 기운이 올라왔다. 마땅한 이불도 없어서 어제 입고 나갔던 점퍼를 덮고 잤다. 

영원히 잠들 수 있을 정도로 피곤했지만, 나는 그리 오래 잠을 이룰 수 없었다. 깜빡하고 치지 않은 커튼 탓에 살벌하게 따가운 햇살이 창을 세우고 나를 찔러왔고 역시나 바닥에서 자는 건 무리였다. 클라이브에게 얻어맞은 얼굴보다 등과 허리가 결리는 게 더 아팠다. 그리고 나는 영원히 잠든 게 차라리 나았다. 앤드류의 저주가 잠에서 깨 몽롱한 와중에도 나를 괴롭혔다. 내가 정신 차릴 틈도 주지 않고 놈의 저주는 나를 건드렸다. 몇 시쯤 되었을까, 시간도 확인할 겸 아까 뽑아서 아무 데나 던진 배터리를 찾았다. 배터리는 침대 밑에 굴러 들어가 있었다. 젠장, 씨발. 욕을 하면서 허리를 숙이고 팔을 뻗어 더듬더듬 배터리를 겨우 건져내고 모바일 전원을 켰다. 1시 52분. 점심 먹을 시간이 좀 지났는데 엄마가 우릴 깨우지 않은 것을 보면, 엄마가 깨워도 못 일어날 정도로 뻗었거나 퇴원한 아버지와 엄마가 오붓하게 데이트를 나간 것 같다. 배가 고프진 않았지만, 목이 몹시 말랐다. 술을 마시고 난 다음 날은 이렇게 갈증에 시달린다. 나는 요란하게 코까지 골며 자는 클라이브를 내버려두고 물을 마시려고 방을 나왔다. 계단을 내려가면서 메시지를 확인하려고 건성으로 키패드를 눌렀다. 흔해빠진 광고 메시지는 단 한 건도 오지 않았고, 해리 리히터의 메시지만 있었다. 이른 시간에 부득이하게 결례를 범한 것을 너그러운 마음으로 이해해주시길 바랍니다, 나는 절대 쓰지 못할 가식적이고 역겨운 말로 점철된 메시지를 전부 읽고 나는 주저앉았다. 하마터면 정말 계단에서 구를 뻔했다. 아직 술이 덜 깼나. 세상이 나만 두고 제멋대로 돌고 있었다. 내 손도 제멋대로 떨리고 있었다. 이게 내가 아는 단어가 맞나? 이 뜻이 맞나? 나는 겨우 리히터의 메시지를 다시 확인하고도 이해할 수 없었다. 내가 아는 대로라면, 이게 전부 사실이라면, 그 메시지는 끔찍했다. 내게는 버거울 정도로. 

메시지는 확인하는 대로 연락을 바란다는 말로 마무리되어 있었다. 난 순순히 그 말을 따른 게 아니라, 정말 메시지 내용을 이해할 수 없어서 해리 리히터에게 전화를 걸었다. 이놈 목소리는 정말 듣고 싶지 않은데. 아무렇지 않게 사람 죽여 놓던 냉정한 에릭 리히터의 얼굴이 겹쳐 보인다. 나는 두려움에 떨었다. 신호음은 오래가지 않았다. 그가 전화를 받았다. 나는 끊고 싶었다. 해리 리히터는 밖인지, 병원인지, 전화는 잡음이 잔뜩 섞여 있었다. 노이즈가 일사불란하게 움직이며 사람을 공격할 채비를 단단히 갖추었다. 그래도 평소에는 가증스럽긴 하나 친절하고 부드러웠던 해리 리히터의 말투엔 웃음기와 친절함이 싹 빠져 있었다. 그는 자기 아버지 못지않게 차가운 음성으로 내게 물었다.  
“지금 어디십니까?”  
나는 감정이라고는 조금도 없는 그 목소리에 보고 있는 사람도 없는 데 고개를 숙였다.   
“더블린……. 아버지가 얼마 전에 쓰러지셔서요.”  
전열이 총구를 내게 겨누었다.  
“알고 계셨습니까?”  
“아니요.”  
나는 힘없이 대답했다. 그러자 전열은 임시로 휴전을 택했다. 해리 리히터가 나지막하게 한숨을 쉬었다. 그는 내게 정당한 이유가 없다면 날 비난할 생각이었던 것 같다. 이 자식도 만만치 않게 무서운 놈이었네. 나는 지금 상황이 하도 어이가 없고 참담해서 웃음 밖에 안 나왔다. 현실과 비현실의 괴리감이 모두 허물어지고 붕괴 된 현장에서 저들끼리 엉망으로 널브러져 있었다. 나는 뾰족한 것을 밟아 발이 다치지 않도록 노력했다. 해리 리히터와 통화를 마치고도 나는 내가 아는 단어가 정말 내가 아는 그 뜻이 맞는지 긴가민가했다. 아니다. 아니길 바란 것 같다.

급하게 방으로 돌아와서 클라이브를 깨웠다. 당일표를 구하기 위해 당장 공항으로 가야만 했다. 나는 최대한 빨리 런던으로 돌아가야만 했다. 다른 걸 생각할 겨를이 없었다. 이제야 막 퇴원한 아버지, 더블린에 있는 친구놈들, 전부 내 뒤에 줄줄 매달려 있었지만, 어깨가 무거운 것도 느낄 수 없었다. 아버지가 쓰러지셨단 소식을 들었을 때, 나는 아무런 준비가 되어 있지 않은 상태였다. 진짜 온갖 생각이 다 들었었다. 씨발, 하지만 적어도 아버지는 의식이 있었다. 혼자 사람 많은 곳에 남겨지는 걸 무엇보다 무서워하는 년이, 기분전환이라고 백화점을 전부 돌았을 때 눈치챘어야 했는데. 병원을 전부 돌았다고 말했을 때 알아야 했는데. 나 때문에 졸지에 잠에서 깬 클라이브는 처음엔 어리둥절한 표정을 지었다. 나는 그 자식에게 말할 기운도 없었다. 리히터에게서 받은 메시지를 보여줬다. 메시지를 다 읽자마자 클라이브는 바로 재킷을 걸쳤다. 다행히 저녁에 런던으로 가는 비행기 좌석이 남아 있었다. 난 흐느끼면서 티켓을 예매했던 것 같다. 그것마저도 제대로 하지 못해서 클라이브가 대신해줬던 것 같다. 발급된 티켓을 보는데 날짜와 시간이 잘 안 보였다. 정신이 하나도 없었다. 난생처음 신기한 일을 경험했다. 공항의 인파가 조금도 느껴지지 않았다. 소음도 들리지 않았다. 모든 것이 나와는 무관한 일로, 붕 떠서 철저히 나를 격리하고 있었다. 나는 소외당했고, 그럴만한 놈이다. 변명할 여지가 없다. 나는 저녁이 될 때까지 공항에서 계속 기다리고 싶었다. 클라이브가 그런 나를 달래다시피 다시 집으로 데리고 왔다. 일단 좀 씻고, 뭐라도 먹고, 갈 준비 하고, 그런 이유를 들먹이면서. 집에 돌아오니 엄마와 아버지가 데이트를 마치고 돌아와 부엌에서 함께 앨리의 간식을 준비하고 있었다. 나는 엄마와 아버지의 단란한 사이를 깨고 싶지 않았다. 하지만 그럴 수밖에 없었다. 어딜 다녀온 거야? 너희 점심은 먹었니? 앨리 오기 전에 먼저 간식이라도 먹을래? 엄마가 내게 물었다. 클라이브는 아니요, 괜찮습니다. 하고 대답했다. 그리고 내게 엄마에게 말하라고 눈치를 주었다. 나는 입이 잘 떨어지지 않았다. 아버지도 이제 막 퇴원하셨는데. 젠장. 입술을 마구 짓씹고 머리를 다 쥐어뜯을 기세로 마구 헝클어뜨렸다. 엄마, 나 저녁에 런던 가봐야 해. 그러자 엄마는 처음엔 눈만 깜빡이다가 조금 화난 얼굴로 나를 노려보았다.   
“갑자기? 아버지 어제 막 퇴원하셨잖아. 휴가도 받았다면서 조금 더 지내다 가지, 급한 일이라도 생긴 거니?”  
엄마는 그럴 만했다. 그리고 나도 이럴 수밖에 없다.   
“친구가 얼마 전에 뇌하수체선종이라고, 뇌종양 수술받았는데 의식이 없대. 마취에서 못 깨어났대. 가봐야 할 것 같아……. 어쩌면.”  
나는 더 이상 말하지 못하고 입을 틀어막았다. 화를 내던 엄마의 얼굴에 당혹감이 어렸다. 엄마도 나처럼 입을 틀어막고 세상에, 그 말만 반복하며 비틀거렸다. 곁에 서 있던 아버지가 급하게 어머니를 부축했다.  
“친구 누구? 어떻게 된 일이야?”  
“칼리지 친구. D라고. 나도 잘 모르겠어, 갑자기.”   
거짓말했다. 하지만 완벽한 거짓말은 아니었다. 제발 좀 어떻게 죽었으면 하는 놈으로 대상만 바뀌었을 뿐, 전부 사실이었으니까.   
“어쩌면 좋으니, 걔가? 어린 나이에. 많이 안 좋은 거야?”  
엄마가 눈물까지 글썽이며 내게로 다가와 나를 다독였다. D는 엄마도 아는 놈이었다. 얼굴을 직접 본 적은 없지만, 통화를 한 적이 있었다. 나는 넋 나간 채 중얼거렸다.   
“못 깨어나면 죽겠지. 깨어나면……몰라. 깨어나 봐야 아는 거고.”  
“난 괜찮으니까 신경 쓰지 말고, 일단 올라가서 돌아갈 채비해라.”  
아버지가 엄마의 뒤에 서서 엄마를 끌어안으며 내게 말했다. 아버지는 침착하셨다. 아버지 나이가 되면, 이미 많은 사람을 잃은 후다. 사고로, 병으로, 불행한 일로. 아니면 살 만큼 살고 나이 들어서. 그러면 아버지처럼 가까운 사람을 잃을지도 모르는 상황에서 그 사람을 보낼 준비를 차분하게 할 수 있는 사람이 더러 생겨난다. 아버지 나이가 된다면 말이다. 또는 엄마처럼 여전히 사람 잃는 것엔 면역력이 없어 마음 아파하는 사람도 여전히 있다. 내가 지금 아버지와 엄마처럼 나이가 든다면, 나는 어느 쪽이 될까. 예, 그럴게요. 죄송합니다. 나는 고개를 끄덕이며 아버지에게 대답하고 클라이브와 계단을 올라갔다. 나는 바로 올라가지 못하고 비틀거렸다. 클라이브가 나를 부축해줘서 간신히 마저 올라갔다.


	124. Chapter 124

내가 어떻게 짐을 챙기고, 샤워를 하고, 면도를 하고, 준비를 마쳤는지 기억이 잘 안 난다. 폐인 같은 몰골은 아니었지만, 그렇다고 멀쩡한 몰골도 아니었다. 나는 정신이 반쯤 나간 상태로 클라이브에게 질질 끌려 나와 공항까지 갔다. 아버지와 엄마, 앨리와 어떻게 작별 인사를 나누었는지 지금도 기억이 잘 나지 않는다. 5월 6일, 반나절 기억이 어디론가 날아가 버렸다. 끊어진 기억이 다시 시작되는 지점은 공항부터다. 공항에서 나는 클라이브에게 더 맞았다. 용케도 인적 드문 으슥한 곳을 찾아낸 클라이브가 공항에 도착해서도 정신을 못 차리고 넋을 놓고 있는 나를 데려가 주먹으로 내 얼굴을 갈겼다. 무방비상태였던 나는 바닥에 나뒹굴었고 클라이브에게 배를 걷어차여 침까지 질질 흘렸다. 평생 맞을 걸 이번 기회에 몰아서 맞는가 보다. 나는 꼼짝없이 그 자식에게 맞아야만 했다. 놈의 주먹이 명치에 제대로 꽂히자 숨을 쉴 수 없었고, 의식이 오락가락해서 반격은커녕 막아 볼 엄두가 나지 않았다. 클라이브는 표정 하나 바뀌지 않고 무자비하게 나를 때렸다. 난 본능적으로 몸을 벌레처럼 말고 놈을 견뎠다. 시간이 지날수록 맞아서 아픈 것보단 자기혐오와 비참함이 걷잡을 수 없이 커졌다. 난 이 정도로 맞아본 적이 없다. 일방적으로 당한 것도 처음이었다. 그때까지만 해도 나는 병신처럼 맞고만 사는 사람을 이해할 수 없었다. 누구 하나 집어 말한 것이 아니다. 어디에나 맞고 사는 인간이 한 블록에 한둘씩은 있으니까. 이제야 나는 그런 인간들을 조금이나마 이해할 수 있었다. 막상 이렇게 무자비한 폭력에 노출당하면 사고가 정지한다. 눈앞이 새하얗게 보여서 아무 생각 없이 어디로 꽂힐지 모르는 주먹이나 발길질을 무기력하게 기다리고 있다. 난 기어이 울고 말았는데 아파서 운 건 아니었다. 지금 상황이, 고작 끅끅대며 맞고 있는 나 자신이 클라이브 놈보다 증오스럽고 혐오스러워서 눈물이 터졌다. 빈말이라도 좆같이 힘든 일을 당할 때마다 누군가에게 얼굴이 주저앉을 정도로 맞았으면 좋겠다고 되도 안 되는 개같은 생각을 하던 내가 한심스럽다. 사람에게 일방적으로 당하는 게 이렇게 끔찍한 일인 줄 미처 몰랐는데. 

얼마나 맞았을까, 클라이브가 이마에 흐른 땀을 훔쳐내며 숨을 골랐다. 이 자식은 이 정도로 나를 두들겨 팼다. 나는 언제 놈이 다시 나를 때릴지 몰라 두려워하며 일어나지도 못하고 쓰러진 채 숨을 헐떡였다. 클라이브가 내 앞에 쪼그려 앉아 나를 내려다보았다. 놈의 시선이 얼굴에 내리꽂힌다. 맞은 데가 더 욱신거리며 아파져 왔다. 분한 것보다 두려움이 더 컸다. 클라이브가 몸을 움직이자 나는 움찔거리며 반사적으로 팔로 얼굴을 가렸다. 비참함에 기분이 곤두박질친다. 내가 너무 싫다. 그냥 내가 싫었다. 세상에서 내가 제일 혐오스럽다. 숨만 겨우 쉬고 있는 내 멱살을 쥐고 클라이브가 골이 울릴 정도로 흔들었다. 그놈 손이 피범벅이었다. 그 와중에도 나는 한마디도 하지 못했다. 비굴하게도 입 잘못 놀렸다가 더 맞을까 봐 겁이 나서였다. 진짜 내가 너무 싫어서 견딜 수가 없다. 눈 똑바로 떠, 에이단. 후끈거리는 내 뺨에 다시 주먹질을 하며 클라이브가 말했다. 난 놈의 비위를 거스를까 봐 가물거리는 눈을 힘겹게 떴다. 나는 볼썽사납게도 온몸을 덜덜 떨고 있기까지 했다. 나 지금 이 자식한테 맞는 게 무서워서 시키는 대로 고분고분 말들은 거지? 씨발. 나는 눈알이 터져나갈 정도로 얼굴에 힘을 잔뜩 주고 구겼다. 고작 맞는 게 무서워서 이런 거지? 나는 애처럼 질질 짰다. 왜 주먹질을 하냐고 감히 덤비지도 못하고 최대한 그놈 눈 밖에 나지 않으려고 눈치를 보며 저자세로 기었다.  
“에이단, 눈 똑바로 뜨라고.”  
클라이브가 내 뺨을 툭툭 쳤다. 나는 코를 훌쩍였다. 진작 터진 코피가 자꾸 흘러서 거슬렸다. 눈도 좀 찢어졌는지 시야가 흐렸다. 이제 그만 맞았으면 했다. 하지만 쉽게 고개를 들 수 없었다. 겨우 입을 열어 한다는 말이.  
“때리지 마, 그만해.”  
비굴하기 짝이 없는 말이었다. 난 자존심을 완전히 잃어 극도로 침울해졌다.  
“내 얼굴 보라니까, 정신 차리고.”  
클라이브가 윽박질렀다. 난 놈의 기세에 눌려 움찔했다. 그리고 개처럼 놈의 말을 따랐다. 그러니까 정말 눈물이 걷잡을 수 없을 정도로 흘렀다. 눈물은 피처럼 흘렀다. 여전히 내가 이 자식에게 일방적으로 얻어맞아야 할 이유를 모르겠는데 물어볼 용기조차 나지 않았다. 클라이브와 나는 시선을 마주하고 서로 노려보았다.  
“죽도록 맞아보니까 기분이 어때?”  
클라이브가 낮은 목소리로 물었다. 나는 없는 용기를 가까스로 쥐어짜 내 그놈 얼굴에다 피 섞인 침을 뱉었다. 곧 맞아 죽을 것 같으니, 조금이라도 덜 억울하게 마무리를 짓고 싶었다. 그러자 클라이브가 피식 웃었다.   
“이제 정신 좀 드나 보네.”  
얼굴을 닦아내지도 않고 클라이브가 계속 말했다. 내 몸의 떨림은 어느새 잦아들었다. 그러자 모든 것에 분노를 느꼈다. 뒷목부터 분노가 나를 덮쳤다. 바닥에 닿아 차갑게 식었던 등과 허리가 뜨거워진다. 이제 나는 뜨거움을 이기지 못해 덜덜 떨었다.   
“이제 이해할 수 없단 소리 안 나오지? 겪어보지 않고서는 죽어도 이해 못할 일이지. 누구한테 말하기도 싫지? 쪽팔리니까. 쪽팔린 것보다 더하지, 세상에서 너 자신이 제일 혐오스럽지 않냐? 네가 캐묻고 다닌 게 그런 거야.”  
“난…….”  
기침을 하며 입안에 고인 침을 마저 토해냈다. 폐가 칼에 찢겨나간 것처럼 아팠다. 통증에 허덕이며 나는 변명을 떠올렸다. 내게는 변명거리조차 남아있지 않았다. 이놈 주먹에 전부 털렸으므로. 클라이브가 내게 자기 얼굴을 들이밀었다.  
“말은 집어치우고 정신 차렸으면 너도 한 대 쳐라. 두고두고 분해하지 말고. 너한텐 기회가 있어.”  
나는 주먹을 꽉 쥐고 클라이브의 얼굴을 맥없이 갈겼다. 한 뼘 남짓 초라하게 돌아간 얼굴을 제자리에 갖다놓고 클라이브가 쓴웃음 지었다. 손가락으로 자기 얼굴을 겨냥하며 다시 내게 윽박지른다.  
“제대로 쳐, 인마!”  
그리고 나는 또 기억이 날아갔는데, 이성을 잃었던 것 같다. 한참 후에 심장이 터져나갈 것 같아서 손을 멈추고 따끔거리는 얼굴을 마구 비볐는데, 내 발치에 나뒹굴고 있는 클라이브 얼굴이 피떡이 되어 있었다. 그놈은 코까지 주저앉았고, 기침을 연신 했다. 내 평생 사람을 이렇게 때려본 건 처음이었다. 그린버그를 갈긴 건 이것에 비하면 아무것도 아니다. 이런 개씨발 미친놈, 뼈까지 부러뜨리면 어떡해. 클라이브가 자기 갈비뼈를 움켜쥐며 내 신발 근처에 침을 뱉었다. 신발은 피와 먼지로 더러웠다. 놈은 왼쪽 눈을 제대로 못 떴다. 혈관이 다 터져서 퉁퉁 부어 있었기 때문이다. 난 클라이브가 실명하는 건 아닌지 덜컥 겁이 났다.   
“그래도 나는 너 애인 보러 간다고 얼굴은 적당히 때렸는데, 젠장.”  
클라이브가 입을 크게 벌리고 뻐근한지 턱 근육을 마구 움직이며 가래 끓는 목소리로 말했다. 그리고 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 내가 본 클라이브 웃음 중에 제일 근사했다. 더럽게 멋있었다.   
“넌 애인 없잖아, 인마.”  
나는 놈의 옆에 주저앉았다. 놈이 계속 피가 섞인 가래를 컥컥대며 바닥에 뱉었다. 씨발, 클라이브가 욕을 하면서 바람 빠지는 웃음소릴 냈다. 놈과 내 옷은 찢어지고 늘어나고 우리 몸이랑 별로 다를 게 없었다. 나는 피를 더럽게 쏟고 힘을 다 써서 일어날 기운이 없었다. 눈앞이 핑핑 돌고 어지러웠다. 클라이브도 마찬가진지 그 씨발놈은 아예 벌렁 드러누웠다. 주머니 속에 마구 구겨져 허리가 끊어진 담배를 꺼내 클라이브와 나눠 피웠다. 

마지막 한 모금은 클라이브의 몫이었다. 필터까지 다 태운 담배를 집어 던지며 클라이브가 허리를 일으켜 세웠다. 손바닥에 묻은 먼지와 돌이 으깨진 부스러기를 털어내고 클라이브가 물었다.  
“내가 너보고 이제 그만 때리라고 몇 번이나 말했는데 안 들렸냐?”  
왼쪽 눈을 손바닥으로 문지르며 클라이브가 여전히 웃는 얼굴로 나를 본다.   
“안 들렸어.”  
“죽는 줄 알았네. 작정하면 제대로 하는 놈이 아깐 왜 맞기만 했어?”  
“몰라.”  
나는 웃음이 비실 나왔다. 놈의 얼굴이 으깨진 토마토처럼 보여 우스웠다. 놈의 얼굴은 진짜 가관이었다. 걸작이다. 클라이브와 나는 서로 말하길 관두고 엉망이 된 서로의 얼굴을 보며 배까지 잡고 웃었다. B급 배우인 놈과 나는 삼류 그 자체였다. 아무도 신경 쓰지 않고 무엇도 생각하지 않고 피를 질질 흘리며 웃다가, 좀 울다가, 숨이 차서 끅끅대서 다시 웃고. 끝끝내 서럽게 울고. 놈과 나는 왜 이렇게 서러운 걸까. 나는 손바닥으로 얼굴을 감싸며 클라이브에게 말했다. 내 천사 다신 못 보면 어떡하지? 존나 한심한 질문이었다. 유치해서 쪽팔린다. 클라이브가 내 어깨를 힘껏 두드렸다. 절대 그럴 일 없어. 다시 손을 내려놓았다. 근데 너 나 왜 팬 거야, 씨발놈아. 네가 내 말 존나 씹었거든. 그래서 열 받아서. 언제 말 걸었는데? 기억에 없는 일이었다. 됐다, 집어치워. 끝난 일이야. 나는 체한 것처럼 답답한 명치를 손목으로 문질렀다. 목구멍으로 위액이 역류했는지 입안이 시큼했다. 더럽게 아프네, 젠장. 그러자 놈은 실없이 또 웃었다. 너 침 질질 흘리는 거 볼만하더라, 티나. 닥쳐, 개새끼야. 티나, 내가 너 두들겨 팼다고 네 애인한테 이르지 마라. 왜? 내가 묻자 클라이브는, 맙소사, 얼굴을 붉히면서 헛기침을 했다. 놈은 부끄러워했다. 잘 보이고 싶어서. 내가 너 이렇게 두들겨 팬 거 알면 날 싫어할 거 아니야. 나는 어처구니없어서 놈을 팔꿈치로 밀었다. 이를 거다. 야박한 놈. 우리는 두 번째 담배를 개시했다. 그제야 흐릿했던 시야가 담배 연기를 잡아낼 수 있을 정도로 또렷해졌다. 연기를 불며 나는 클라이브에게 내 마음에 걸려서 좀처럼 내려가지 않는 불편함을 토로했다. 오기 직전에 싸웠어. 머리 아프다고 하는데 난 화만 냈어. 클라이브가 웃음기 가신 얼굴로 물었다. 후회돼? 어, 존나. 나는 좀 훌쩍였다. 내 입을 박살 내고 싶어. 내가 박살 내줬잖아. 그래도. 이제라도 잘해줘. 지금까지 못 해준 건? 그렇다고 쭉 못 해줄래? 클라이브, 나 진짜 겁나. 알아, 나도 그랬어. 만약, 만약 이대로 못 깨어나면 죽을 때까지 날 용서 못 할 거야. 클라이브가 주먹을 쥐고 내 얼굴을 밀었다. 정신 안 차릴래, 또 맞고 싶어? 이번에는 그냥 안 있어, 나도. 태연하게 대꾸하며 클라이브는 기지개를 켰다. 그러든가. 이번엔 다리도 부러뜨려 버려. 미친놈아, 내가 어떻게 친구한테 그러냐? 갈비뼈는 이미 부러뜨린 놈이. 기지개를 제대로 켜지 못하고 놈은 도로 허리를 구부려야만 했다. 나는 퍽 미안한 마음이 들었다. 그래도 나는 뼈가 부러지거나 금이 간 곳은 없었다. 미안해. 미안하다. 됐냐? 사과 필요 없으니까 이르지만 마. 클라이브가 아까의 어울리지 않는 수줍은 얼굴로 내게 조심스럽게 부탁조로 말했다. 나는 헛웃음이 나왔다. 너 씨발, 진심이야? 놈이 단호히 대답한다. 어.

K, 비행기 타기 직전 클라이브는 내게 이렇게 말했어. 내가 앤드류라고 생각해. 그리고 저한테 얻어터져 짓뭉개진 내 얼굴을 두 손으로 단단히 붙들었지. 답지 않게 클라이브는 무게를 잡고 말했다. 결국, 아침은 밝아온다. 씨발, 나는 웃었다. 그 자식은 앤디랑 하나도 안 비슷했어. 어설펐지. 우스울 정도로 어설펐다고. 그런데도 뭉클해지더라. 그리고 클라이브는 갈비뼈를 부여잡고 비틀거리며 멋진 쓰레기 배우처럼 떠났다. 놈과 나는 진득하게 작별을 고하진 않았다. 우리 사이에 그런 건 존나 안 어울리니까. 한 번 세게 끌어안고, 손 흔들고, 다음에 보자, 그게 다였다. 

피를 대충 닦아냈지만, 내 얼굴과 행색을 보고 사람들이 슬슬 피해 다녔다. 나를 손가락질하며 수군대는 년놈도 있었다. 나는 하마터면 비행기도 타지 못할 뻔했다. 나를 IRA라고 오해라도 했는지, 탄저균 보균자로 오해라도 했는지, 직원들이 나를 세워두고 자기들끼리 골치 아프단 표정을 지으며 손짓 발짓 마구 떠들었다. 나는 때때로 런던 사는 년놈들을 전부 죽여 버리고 싶다는 충동에 빠지지만, 결코 그러지는 않을 것이다. 그러니까 나는 위험한 놈은 아니다. 어쨌든, 사정사정해서 겨우 탔다. 자리에 앉은 나는 부어서 열 오른 얼굴을 창에다 갖다 대고 식혔다. 그리고 이어폰을 꽂았다. 귀도 떨어져 나갈 것처럼 아팠지만, 신경 안 썼다. 사랑해 마지않는 데이빗 보위, Ashes To Ashes. 피를 보면 꼭 이걸 듣게 되더라. 내 옆에 앉은 여자가 나를 힐끔거리며 더러운 병균 대하듯이 몸을 옆으로 내뺐다. 그 여자는 나와는 숨도 닿고 싶어 하지 않았다. 그러라지, 씨발년. 나도 같은 마음이니까. 그년 배에 낀 비곗덩어리가 역겨운 냄새를 풍겼다. 나는 보란 듯이 코를 틀어막았다. 여자는 내게 심한 모욕을 느꼈는지 기가 막힌다는 표정을 지었다. 그 여자 면상이 휴짓조각처럼 구겨지자 나는 아주 만족했다. 더러 지나가다 나를 발견하고는 걱정스러운 눈으로 날 보는 사람도 있었는데 나는 그들의 동정심이 더 싫었다. 그러니까 이런 기분이었겠지. 이런 기분을 수도 없이 느꼈겠지. 이러고도 지금까지 리처드가 살아줘서 고마웠다. 나라면 진작 죽었을 텐데. I'm happy, hope you're happy too I've loved all I've needed to love Sordid details following……. 

리처드는 화이트 채플에 누워있다. 런던에서 제일 유명한 종합병원인 Royal London Hospital이 그곳에 있었다. 나는 리처드에게 절대 화이트 채플에 가지 말라고 말했었다. 런던을 공포에 떨게 했던, 빅토리아 여왕도 어쩌지 못했던 연쇄살인마 잭 더 리퍼가 너를 가만두지 않을 거라면서 말이다. 그땐 더블린에 눈이 내렸었는데, 어느새 봄이다. 봄도 다 지나갔다. 밤에는 지독히도 추운데 여름의 언저리가 낮 공기에 겹겹이 층이 쌓인 패스트리의 단면처럼 숨어 있었다. 코로 깊게 들이마시면 여름 특유의 진한 풀냄새가 캡슐처럼 터져나가는 것을 맡을 수 있었다. 입자가 들러붙어 녹아내린다. 나는 여자들 화장이 녹아내리는 무더운 여름이 어서 돌아오기를 바란다. 그리고 여름이 오면, 나는 더위에 지쳐 겨울을 기다릴 것이다. 나는 매번 그랬으니까. 여름엔 겨울을 그리워하고, 겨울엔 여름을 그리워하고, 봄과 가을은 외면한다. 그러나 나의 알량한 변덕에 계절은 단 한 번도 굴복하지 않았다. 언제나 묵묵하게 돌아갔을 뿐. 그리고 리처드는, 내 미친년은, 진짜 말은 죽어도 안 듣는다. 기어이 혼자서 화이트 채플에 갔다. 리처드가 화이트 채플로 향한 것을 아무도 몰랐다. 그래서 리처드를 구해 줄 사람이 아무도 없었다. 리처드는 매춘부가 아니라 천사지만 잭 더 리퍼의 표적이 되었다. 교활한 살인마가 백 년이 지나 모습을 바꾸고 다시 화이트 채플에 나타났다. 놈은 병원에 있다. 영안실이 놈의 집이다. 놈은 잘살고 있다. 다른 방법으로 사람을 살해하면서. 그놈에게 당한 피해자는 수도 없이 많은데 런던에 사는 멍청한 씹새끼들은 모른다. 언론이 통제하고 있기 때문이다. 우민 정책은 영원히 있는 놈들의 명줄을 늘려 줄 정책이다. 하지만 나는 안다. 놈은 버젓이 활개를 치고 있고, 절대 살인을 멈추지 않으리란 걸. 놈의 수법은 한층 교묘해지고 예술적이라 말해도 좋을 만큼 정교해졌다. 그러나 죽은 사람의 마음과 피해자와 가까운 사람들의 마음은 백 년 전과 다를 것 없이 갈가리 찢겼다. 잭 더 리퍼는 사람 마음이 찢기는 걸 좋아하는 놈이다. 

런던에 도착하자마자 나는 비틀거렸다. 돌이켜보니 아침에 엄마의 성화에 못 이겨 아침을 먹은 이후로 종일 아무것도 먹지 않았다. 거기다 클라이브와 이 지경이 되도록 한바탕 했으니, 전날 먹은 술의 값싸고 비열한 알콜이 주는 열량까지 전부 소모했다. 나는 장기전을 각오하고 배를 채웠다. 그러나 가게에 앉아 한가하게 먹진 않았다. 가게 주인이 나를 영 떨떠름하게 보았고, 조바심이 났으므로. 내겐 여유가 없다. 시나몬 롤 하나를 사고 길을 걸으면서 먹었다. 블랙 캡을 잡으려고 공항 어귀에서 계속 서 있었으나, 내 얼굴을 보고 하나같이 승차를 거부했다. 연달아 일곱 대를 놓쳤다. 마지막에 나는 참지 못하고 휑하게 떠나버린 블랙 캡 꽁무니에다 대고 욕을 했다. 클라이브가 잡아 뜯어 늘어난 목덜미에 찬바람이 마구 들쑤셔왔다. 위액이 또 역류한다. 놈에게 명치를 차인 게 아무래도 문제인 것 같다. 놈에게 피해보상을 청구할 계획을 지하철을 타러 가는 길에 머릿속으로 세우다가, 관뒀다. 만약 소송까지 간다면 내가 놈에게 제대로 뜯길 것이 분명했으므로. 지하철에서도 나는 철저히 격리되었다. 사람들이 나를 두고 보이지 않는 불타는 원을 만들어 불길 속에 나를 집어넣고 저들은 몸을 사렸다. 나는 작열감을 느끼며 보이지 않는 몸부림을 쳤다. 그러나 나는 아직 타죽을 수 없다. 기둥에 몸을 기대고 앉아 숨을 골랐다. 화이트 채플에 가까워질수록, 내 심장은 마구 뛰었다. 지하철 에어컨 필터에 쌓인 먼지, 사람들 신발에 붙어있는 먼지, 모두 한 데 뭉쳐져서 재는 재로, 먼지는 먼지로, 그렇게 굴러가서 종점까지. 거기서 전부 죽어버리기를. 

나는 비린내를 풍기면서 병원으로 걸어 들어갔다. 밤 10시 경이었다. 나를 보자마자 응급실에서 근무 중인 간호사가 내가 환자인 줄 알고 접수를 하려고 했다. 나는 그럴 필요 없다고 거절했지만, 간호사는 나를 진심으로 침대에 눕히고 싶은 눈치였다. 병원 화장실에서 나는 얼굴을 한 번 더 씻었다. 그 사이 침출액과 진물이 잔뜩 흘러나와서 얼굴이 진득하니 가려웠기 때문이다. 붓기는 여전했고, 씻어놓으니 더 처참했다. 입술이 아주 다 찢어졌고, 콧등에도 상처가 났고, 눈엔 멍이, 광대뼈에도 멍이, 이마엔 칼로 그은 것처럼 기다란 선이 그어져 있었다. 이 개자식이 대체 어떻게 때린 거지? 이러고도 얼굴은 적당히 때렸다는 말을 하다니, 그놈은 제정신이 아니다. 배랑 등이 따가워서 사람이 없는 것을 확인하고 웃옷을 말아 올렸다. 나는 토했다. 옷은 단번에 올라가지도 않았다. 이미 진물이 더럽게 흘러서 안감과 단단히 밀착되어 있었기 때문이다. 억지로 잡아 뜯는데 파스스, 나달나달해진 종이가 바스러지는 소리까지 났다. 그 소리가 오싹해서 나는 별로 아프지 않음에도 불구하고 인상을 대번에 찌푸렸다. 상처에 섬유질이 곰팡이처럼 피어올라 있었다. 페니실린. 먹지도 않은 독한 약 냄새가 떠올랐다. 등은 살짝 까진 것이 전부였다. 돌에 찍힌 자국 딱 하나 빼고는 그런대로 쓸 만했다. 그나마 다행이었다. 다만 갈비뼈와 배에 든 멍은 오늘이 지나면 더 독기를 품을 것 같다. 여기서 모양 빠지게 바지까지 벗고 일일이 다 확인할 수 없는 일이므로, 여기까지 하기로 한다. 화장실을 빠져나오면서 아까 간호사가 나를 그렇게 붙들려고 했던 것을 이해했다. 나라도 붙잡았을 것이다.

해리 리히터에게 들은 대로 리처드가 입원한 중환자실로 향했다. 캐리어 바퀴 하나가 깨져버려서 복도를 긁는 요란한 소리에 나를 지나치던 사람들이 내게 무어라 한소리 하려다가 내 얼굴을 보더니 슬그머니 내뺐다. 이건 그렇게 나쁘지 않다. 지금 나는 누구와도 엮이고 싶은 마음이 좆도 없으니까. 그러므로 부디 꺼졌으면, 나는 일부러 우울한 표정을 가증스럽게 짓고 걸었다. 복도에 해리 리히터가 있었다. 놈은 모바일과 떨어지고는 살 수 없는 그런 종류의 인간이다. 놈의 혀와 얽힌 지저분한 인맥들이 행사하는 힘을 상상해보다가 나는 도로 기가 죽고 말았다. 어김없이 모바일을 어깨에 끼우고 짜증스러운 표정을 지으며 통화 중이던 놈은 나를 발견하자 급히 통화를 마무리 지었다. 내게 무뚝뚝한 얼굴로 경멸과 냉대를 숨기지 않았다. 한때나마 그와 가까워진 것 같은 기분이 들었던 적이 있다. 그건……아마 그도 마찬가지였던 것 같지만, 각자의 착각이었다. 그와 나는 국경선이다. 그리고 불가피한 휴전 중이었다. 가운데 끼어 있는 누구도 발 디딜 수 없는 비무장지대에 들어가 휴전을 종전으로 받아들였던 것뿐이다. 비무장지대가 쓸려나가고, 우리는 적나라한 국경선을 맞닥뜨렸다. 서로 들고 있던 총기를 다시 인지했다. 우리가 얼굴에 칠하고 있었던 것이 무엇인지 알았다. 리히터는 나와 가까워지자 얼굴에 당황한 기색을 숨기지 못했다.   
“터너 씨, 얼굴이…….”  
이런 놈도 나처럼 죽도록 맞아 보고 누구 죽일 듯이 두들겨 패봤을까? 놈이 가진 힘은 혀에서 나오고, 나는 아무런 힘도 없다. 나는 부끄럽다. 으스댈 것이 굴러먹고 굴러먹은 놈이라는 증거밖에는 없다. 나는 대수롭잖게 말했다.   
“친구랑 싸웠어요. 신경 쓰지 마세요.”  
그와 나는 복도 벽에 기대어 깜빡거리는 천장의 불빛을 응시했다. 그림자가 키보다 더 길게 진다. 시커먼 놈의 추잡한 꿈틀거림을 물끄러미 보며 나는 그가 반복하기를 잠자코 기다렸다. 그가 보낸 메시지, 그가 전화상에서 했던 말, 그걸. 해리 리히터는 스스로 말하면서도 믿기지 않는지 허탈한 얼굴로 바닥에 한숨을 떨어뜨렸다. 

4월 23일, 리처드는 100파운드를 인출했고, 카드를 400파운드 긁었고, 4월 24일, 700파운드나 긁었고. 4월 25일, 또 700파운드를 긁었고. 4월 26일, 500파운드, 4월 27일, 600파운드, 4월 28일, 700파운드, 4월 29일, 200파운드, 4월 30일, 1,200파운드. 미친년. 그리고 4월 30일, 현금으로 또 3,000파운드를 인출했다. 그렇게 돈을 쓰면서 기어이 모바일은 새로 사지 않았다. 그리고 그 돈은 리처드가 말하는 본인의 허영심을 위한 것이 아니었다. 나는 이렇게 독한년은 진짜 처음이다. 사람이 이렇게 독할 수도 있다는 걸 처음 알았다. 마지막 날 현금으로 인출한 수술비를 감추기 위한 눈속임이었다. 리처드는 아무도 모르게 숨고 싶었고, 그래서 숨고자 돈을 썼다. 불과 한 달 전에, 얼굴을 알아볼 수 없도록 비참하게 맞았으니 그에 대한 보상이라고 둘러댄 것이다. 굳이 말하지 않더라도, 사정 모르는 놈이 보더라도, 제 후원자에게 손찌검 당한 정부가 분풀이로 할 수 있는 게 뒤로 다른 남자를 끼고 놀아나거나, 고작 후원자의 지갑을 거덜 내는 초라한 짓뿐이라는 걸 안다. 나는 다시 이런 단어를 남발하며 구토가 일었다. 시기가 빌어먹게도 맞아떨어졌다. 상황이 내 미친년 텅 비어버린 독한 마음을 부추기며 도와주었다. 우리가 좋게 살려고, 남들과 다를 것 없이 살려고 발버둥 쳤을 땐 절대 도와주지 않던 놈이. 나는 그놈 비정함엔 이제 넌더리가 난다. 그래도 처음 삼 일간은 사치스럽게 텅 빈 마음에다 물건을 채운 리처드는 그것도 지쳤는지 곧 그만두었다. 나머지 돈은 다, 남에게, 미련 없이, 퍼부었다. 아마 지구 반대편에서 하루 배를 채웠겠지. 항생제를 맞고 하루를 더 버텼겠지. 돈 쓴 년은 죽어가고. 나는 다시 기운이 없어 주르르 미끄러졌다. 패스트리라도 하나 더 사 먹을걸. 후회하면서. 냉기 올라오는 바닥에 주저앉아 여전히 그림자를 노려보며 해리 리히터에게 허무한 목소리로 물었다.   
“그쪽 아버지는 어떻게 아셨어요? 어떻게 알고 찾아낸 거예요?”  
“최근에 연락이 되지 않고.”  
그는 브리핑하는 태도로 침착하게 입을 열었다가 끝내 입을 손으로 틀어막았다. 잠깐 말을 멈추고 고개를 떨어뜨렸다. 그의 그림자가 정신없이 흔들렸다.  
“한 달 전에 스쳐 지나가며 요즘 두통이 심해졌다고 말한 게 못내 마음에 걸리신다고…….”  
울음을 삼키며 리히터는 겨우 말을 이었다. 나는 죄다 놓쳐버린 것을 놓치지 않고 잡은 개새끼의 예민하고 섬세한 성격이 처음으로 부러웠다. 나는, 나는, 전부 넘겨버렸는데. 정말 몰랐는데. 그래, 이 정도로 지독한 인간이니까 여태 이러고 살겠지.   
“연락이 두절되고, 좀처럼 기미가 보이질 않아서 저번 주 일요일에 아버지께서 리처드의 플랫에 들리셨죠. 가전제품 코드는 모두 뽑힌 상태였고, 불은 다 꺼져 있었습니다. 거실 한가운데 포장한 물건들만 잔뜩 있었는데, 죄다 리처드는 쓰지도 않는, 좋아하지도 않는.”  
다시 그가 한숨을 쉬었다. 재킷 안주머니를 뒤적이더니 무언가 꺼냈다. 몽블랑 마이스터스튁 만년필.  
“터너 씨, 당신 선물도 있어요.”   
이상한 웃음을 터뜨리며 리히터는 또 무언가를 꺼냈다. 난 그것을 받았다. K, 아직 가지고 있지. 너무 오래된 거라 이젠 쓰지 않지만. 쓰지도 않는 걸 버릴 수가 없어. 2007년 9월에 나온 아이팟 터치 1세대. 나, 리처드에게 이거 갖고 싶다는 말 딱 한 번 밖에 안 했었는데.


	125. Chapter 125

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 윌리엄 셰익스피어(William Shakespeare)의 비극 『오셀로(Othello)』 대사 인용

사람 인생이 감정 없는 확률 게임이다. 도박중독자들의 맛이 간 머릿속에 얼마나 많은 확률이 세워졌다가 붕괴하고 방사능 낙진으로 오염되어 사람이 살 수 없는 척박한 땅에 재개발 계획을 세우는가 상상해 보았다. 유동인구라고는 부산물을 주워 먹는 하이에나, 거주민은 죽은 지 오래인 썩은 시체, 거기다 도시 계획을 세우고 확률을 가늠한다. 20%, 갑상선 호르몬 수치 미달로 리처드가 마취에서 깨어나지 못할 확률이다. 의사는 위험을 부담하고 싶어 하지 않고, 그건 환자도 마찬가지다. 의료사고는 모두에게 치명적이니까. 다만 이 경우는 사고가 아니다. 우습지, 미리 알고 모르고의 차이가 사고 여부를 결정하다니. 하지만 호르몬 수치를 정상으로 돌려놓을 시간이 없었다. 3cm 가량의 선종이 시신경을 압박해서 이미 실명한 리처드 오른쪽 눈을 집어삼켰고, 왼쪽 눈도 삼키고 있었다. 당장 수술받아도 떨어진 왼쪽 눈의 시력이 돌아올 확률은 희박했다. 종양이 리처드의 죄책감이라도 먹고 자란 모양이다. 갑자기 든 생각인데 리처드 죄책감은 무슨 맛일까. 종양에게 물어보고 싶다. 리처드는 더럽게 맛있는데. 어쨌든, 대부분의 뇌하수체 종양은 증식 속도가 느린 편이지만, 리처드의 경우엔 한 달 사이 진행 속도가 이례적으로 빨라 이대로라면 시력을 완전히 회복할 수 없으므로 수술을 감행하는 것이 좋을 것 같다는 의사의 조심스러운 권유에 리처드는 혼자 수많은 동의서에 사인하고 5월 2일 금요일 오전에 수술을 받았다. 아무도 없이. 혼자서. 

오후에 수술이 끝난 직후, 리처드는 회복실에서 심장이 한 번 멎어 응급처치를 받았고 심장은 되돌아왔지만 의식은 돌아오지 않았다. 사흘째 의식불명인 채 중환자실에 누워있었다. 나는 어떤 마음으로 리처드가 동의서에 사인했을까, 혼자 짐작해보다가 클라이브에게 얻어맞고 난 직후처럼 고통스러워졌다. 배를 움켜쥐고 화끈거리는 얼굴을 벽에다가 들이박듯이 갖다 대었다. 통증은 여전했다. 그럼에도 그 광경을 떠올려본다. 해리 리히터의 말을 바탕으로 자라난 상상력은 좆같은 결말을 향해 치닫는다. 생산라인처럼 사람이 쉬지 않고 쏟아지는 거리를 혼자 걸어가며 리처드는 봄이 온 것을 느꼈을까. 출고되지 못하고 도태된 불량품들의 수용소로 걸어 들어가면서 무슨 생각을 했을까. 왜 아무에게도 말하지 않은 거지. 내가 가진 상상력을 전부 쏟아 부어도 리처드가 무슨 생각을 했는지 모르겠다. 리처드 마음도 모르겠다. 나는 새삼 내가 아무리 리처드를 열렬히 사랑해도 그가 나와는 전혀 다른 객체라는 것을 깨달았다. 리처드가 말해주지 않는 것을 알 도리가 없었다. 하지만 우리는 같은 사람이 될 순 없어도 같이 있을 순 있을 것이다. 그리고 나는 정말 그러기를 바란다. 수술을 집도한 의사는 리처드에게 자신은 가족과 보호자가 없다는 말을 다섯 번이나 들었다고 한다. 보호자 없는 환자는 홀대받는다. 있어도 찾아오지 않는다면 무관심 속에 버려진다.

내가 왜 이런 말을 하는지 설명하려면 존의 할머니 얘기를 꺼내야 한다. 말해주겠다. 이년 전, 존의 할머니가 치매 판정을 받고 요양원으로 들어가셨다. 그건 존의 할머니 당신의 간절한 부탁이자 요구였다. 존의 할머니는 일에 치인 존의 부모님을 대신하여 존을 키워주셨는데, 존의 억세고 지지 않는 성미는 괄괄한 할머니를 빼다 박았다. 다 할머니에게 배운 것이다. 자존심도 그랬다. 난 존의 할머니를 존나게 무서워했다. 엄한 분이셨고, 성격이 장난 아니었으니까. 진짜 장난 아니었다. 동네 양아치들도 골목길에 모여 담배를 피우다가 존의 할머니만 나타나면 담배를 얼른 끄고 줄행랑을 칠 정도였다. 존의 할머니는 절대 꺾이지 않는 분이셨다. 오랜 투병과 병간호가 사람을 지치게 한다면서 당신은 누구에게도 폐가 되고 싶지 않고, 좋은 기억으로 남고 싶다며 당신을 모시고자 하는 존의 부모님의 뜻을 단호하게 거절했다. 존은 주말이면 요양원으로 할머니를 뵈러 갔다. 주중에도 틈만 나면 갔다. 오락가락하긴 하셨지만, 할머니는 절대 존을 잊지 않았고 두 사람은 즐거운 시간을 보냈다고 한다. 다녀와서 존이 내게 이런 말을 했었다. 할머니와 같은 병실을 쓰는 성질 고약한 늙은이가 있는데 젊은 시절에 억척스럽고 치사한 수법으로 부를 긁어모아 부동산이며 주식이며 재산 자랑이 대단한 부자였다고 한다. 그러나 돈도 치매는 어쩌지 못했다. 늙은이의 자식들은 늙은이의 재산은 애틋하게 여겼으나 늙은이를 싫어했다. 늙은이의 재산을 관리하게 된 자식들은 요양원으로 늙은이가 지낼 돈을 꼬박 부쳤으나 한 번도 고약한 제 어머니를 보러 오지 않았다고 한다. 적어도 존이 자기 할머니를 뵈러 찾아갔을 때는 말이다. 존은 그 여자 자식들이 어떻게 생겼는지 본 적은 없지만, 그 여자를 닮았다면 분명 악독하게 생겼을 것이라고 말했다. 또 이렇게 말했다. 그 여자 성미를 보건대 멀쩡할 당시에도 주변 사람 피 마르게 할 것 같아 찾아오지 않는 게 이해는 간다만 그래도 지금 그 늙은이 처지가 좀 불쌍하다고. 누구에게 빚진 것도 없고, 없는 처지도 아닌데 요양원에서 일하는 간병인들과 의사, 심지어 청소부도 그 여자를 홀대한다고 했다. 돈은 받으면 그만이고, 대충해도 찾아와서 언성 높이며 항의할 사람 없으니 기가 팍 꺾인 늙은이가 초라하게도 직원들에게 살갑게 굴고 말을 붙여봤자 그들은 최소한의 서비스만 제공하고 데면데면하게 굴었다. 건성으로. 그래서 늙은이 등은 욕창으로 지저분했고, 몸을 긁는 버릇이 있어서 온몸에 빨간 줄이 가 있었다. 손톱을 깎아 주는 사람도 없었기 때문이다. 존은 그 여자와 얽히고 싶지 않았지만, 할머니 성화에 못 이겨 마녀처럼 긴 손톱을 깎아주었다고 한다. 그러자 늙은이는 고맙다며 존에게 눈물을 보였다고 한다. 비록 악어의 눈물이라 할지라도 그게 존을 짠하게 했던 것 같다. 

리처드는 고약하지도 않고, 악독하지도 않고, 착하고 예쁘게 생겼지만, 보호자가 없으므로 다르지 않았다. 일요일, 리처드가 사라진 것을 알게 된 리히터가 ‘두통이 심해졌어요.’ 한 달 전 스쳐 지나가듯이 했던 리처드의 말을 곱씹어 런던에 있는 병원이란 병원을 전부 뒤져 마침내 월요일 밤에 화이트 채플에 시체처럼 누워 있는 리처드를 찾았을 때, 삼일마다 교체하는 링거 라인은 그대로였고, 그마저도 선이 꼬여 바늘 꽂힌 부분부터 역류한 피가 한 뼘이나 고여 있었다고 한다. 리처드는 생명만 간신히 부지하고 있었다. 최소한의 서비스 말이다. 상태를 체크하는 간호사는 그것만 했다. 이불도 제대로 덮어주지 않고 대충 내던지다시피 얹어놓고 그대로 내버려 두어서 다리랑 발이 고스란히 노출되었는데 아무도 그걸 챙겨주지 않자 보다 못한 옆 병상의 보호자가 안쓰러운 마음이 들어서 리처드가 덮은 이불을 바로 펴주다가 리히터와 마주쳤고, 사정 모르는 보호자는 리히터를 보자마자 대체 가족이 이렇게 큰 수술을 받았는데 뭘 하다 이제 오냐고 비난했다고 한다. 옆에는 해리도 있었는데 에릭 리히터에게만 말이다. 모르는 사람이 보기에 리처드와 리히터는 그 정도로 닮은 모양이다. 알고 보면 예민한 성격도 닮았다. 행동도 닮은 게 더럽게 많다. 씨발, 욕 나올 일이지. 그게 리처드 타고난 모습일까? 에릭 리히터는 자길 닮았으나 자기와는 전혀 다른 갈라테이아를 만들 생각이었던 걸까. 

리히터는 리처드를 곧바로 1인실로 옮겼다. 그전에 리처드는 난민수용소 같은 6인실 구석 자리에 있었다. 남에게 돈을 막 쓰는 사치스러운 년이 자기한텐 돈을 진짜 안 쓴다. 거긴 창문과 멀리 떨어져 있어서 낮에도 햇볕 한 줌 들어오지 않아 유달리 추웠고, 밤이면 칼같이 소등해서 어두워지는 그런 곳이다. 리처드 의식이 돌아오지 않은 게 어쩌면 다행인 것 같다. 모르는 사람들 틈에 섞여 그렇게 무서워하는 어둠 속에서 떨지 않았을 테니. 씨발, 이딴 걸 다행으로 여겨야 한다니. 그리고 대우는 달라졌다. 리히터가 쏟아 부은 돈에 사람은 속물다운 감동을 아낌없이 행동으로 옮겨 보여주었다. 

내가 해리 리히터와 대화를 끝내고 부상당한 곳을 부여잡으며 병실에 들어갔을 때, 리처드는 병상에 반듯하게 누워 있었다. 리처드는 마치 잠든 것처럼 보였다. 하지만 얼굴이 푸석푸석하고 창백했다. 바싹 말라서는 온기가 조금도 느껴지지 않았다. 그리고 수많은 선에 연결되어 있었다. 산소마스크, 링거, 그 밖에도. 불현듯 리처드와 처음 연락처를 교환했을 때, 자기가 좋아하는 그림이라며 리처드가 보내주었던 제니 샤빌의 그림이 떠올랐다. 엉망으로 맞아서 카테터를 물고 있는 여자 그림 있지 않은가, 그거와 똑같았다. 자기가 이렇게 될 줄 알았던 걸까, 이렇게 되길 바랐던 걸까. 바로 옆에 에릭 리히터가 리처드의 손을 잡은 채 애잔한 얼굴로 리처드를 내려다보고 있었다. 개새끼가 버티고 있는 한 나는 리처드 손을 잡기는커녕 가까이 다가가지도 못할 것이다. 순서에서 이미 한참 밀려났다. 나는 이처럼 선착순에 형편없이 약했다. 한 번도 이벤트에 당첨된 적이 없다. 내 기척을 느낀 리히터가 천천히 고개를 들었다. 내가 보기엔 리처드보다 그가 더 병자 같았다. 이 남자가 이렇게까지 엉망으로 흐트러진 모습을 볼 수 있으리라고는 생각해본 적이 없는데……. 정나미 떨어지고 소름 끼칠 정도로 언제나 매끄럽고 깔끔했던 남자 얼굴은 폭삭 늙어 있는데다가 수염이 거칠게 올라와 있었고 리처드 못지않게 푸석푸석했다. 그는 늘 반듯한 이마를 드러내었는데, 단정하게 넘겨 한 올도 빠져나오지 않았던 머리카락도 흐트러져 이마를 덮었다. 그러니까 깊게 팬 주름과 자잘하게 실금처럼 가 있는 주름에도 불구하고 좀 어려 보이긴 했다. 하지만 무엇보다 나를 놀라게 한 건 그의 얼굴에 가득했던 자신감과 우아함, 씨발, 그래 둘이 닮긴 닮았다니까. 그런 건 조금도 보이지 않고 기가 죽어 우울한데다 생기 없어 보인다는 것이다. 남자는 지독히도 지쳐 보였다. 그리고 실제로 지쳤다. 핏발선 눈으로 나를 노려보는데 나는 그만 도망치고 싶어졌다. 미친놈 눈이었으니까. 해리도 제 아버지 이런 모습이 낯선지 쉽게 다가서지 못하고 내 옆에 서서 주춤거렸다. 리히터가 고개를 가로저으며 소름 끼치게 미소 지었다. 나를 비웃는 건지, 자조인지는 모르겠다. 잡고 있는 리처드의 손을 놓지 않은 채 그가 내게 잔뜩 쉰 음성으로 차갑게 물었다.  
“당신이 왜 여기에 오셨습니까?”  
자격을 논하는 것 같다. 나는 비린내 나는 침을 삼켰다. 입안이 제멋대로 터진다. 리히터가 입술을 비틀어 웃었다. 리처드의 손을 들어 손등에다 입을 맞추며 혼잣말했다. 로, 로제, 로. 듣지도 못할 사람을 불렀다. 그리고 소리 내어 쓰게 웃었다. 눈가에 고인 눈물을 숨과 함께 들이 삼키고는 리처드 손을 조심스럽게 내려놓고 자리에서 일어났다. 나는 그가 하는 행동을 가만히 지켜만 보았다. 희번덕거리는 탁한 흰자를 드러낸 리히터가 살인자처럼 내게 성큼성큼 걸어오더니 대뜸 내 멱살을 붙들었다. 손이 허옇게 질리고 핏줄이 불거지도록 세게. 늙은 남자 손이다. 거칠고 주름투성이에 마디가 굵었다.   
“주제를 망각했나? 염치를 버렸는가. 태연자약하기도 하지. 그것만은 진정 부럽군. 무지가 참으로 좋은 변명이군, 소홀함도 무마할 수 있으니. 타키투스의 말이라도 몸으로 답습하여 비약하고 싶었나, 미지의 것은 대단하게 여겨진다? 무지가 미지였는지 미지가 무지를 불러내었는지, 나는 모를 노릇이야. 하! 몰염치한 태만을 미덕으로 여기다니.”  
나는 대체 그가 뭐라고 하는지 알아들을 수 없었다. 다만 그가 내게 지독히도 화가 났다는 것만은 알 수 있었다.   
“그렇다면 대관절 네가 한 것은 무엇이지? 출발이 격정적이었으니까 그에 어울리는 결별을 보게 될 거다. 시간의 자궁 속에는 앞으로 태어날 많은 사건이 들어 있으니. 그런데 내가 왜 악당이란 말인가. 악마들이 가장 검은 죄악을 부추길 때엔 그들도 처음에는 내가 하듯이 천국의 모습으로 유혹하는 법이야. 그러나 너는 슬픔에게 언어를 주었겠지. 네 언어는 천박하기 짝이 없는 형상이야. 네 몰지각이 내게로 죽음의 영장을 가져왔어.”  
그는 미치광이처럼 이성을 잃고 중얼거리며 불안하게 시선을 굴렸다. 좌우로, 쉬지 않고 폭언을 쏟아 부으면서 말이다. 그건 리처드가 제정신이 아닐 때와 흡사했다. 리처드는 감정이 격해질 때, 큰 충격을 받았을 때, 눈을 제자리에 두지 못했다. 리처드 형이 했던 말이 생각났다. 누군가의 기대에 맞게끔, 누군가가 원하는 대로 살아간다는 리처드가. 미치광이에겐 미친년이 되어주고, 나 같은 병신에겐 순진해 빠진 병신이 되어주고. 정말 대체 리처드 본모습은 뭘까. 아버지, 해리 리히터가 내게서 리히터를 떼어놓으려 했으나 리히터는 꼼짝도 하지 않았다. 그는 자신이 주조한 예술품이 부서진 것에 대한 분노를 내게 표출했다. 그리고 나는 억울함과 분노가 치밀었다.  
“미친 새끼, 죽으라고 두들겨 팬 게 누군데 나한테 화풀이야?”   
나도 미치광이 멱살을 쥐었다. 그리고 윽박질렀다.   
“영영 잃을까 봐 무섭긴 한가 봐? 씨발, 이럴 거면 진작 개같은 짓거릴 관뒀어야지. 당신 손에서 리처드가 얼마나 버틸 거로 생각했어? 당신은 이미 너무 멀리 가 버렸어. 리처드가 지금 가진 게 뭐지? 비싼 차? 비싼 옷? 비싼 시계? 없어도 얼마든지 살 수 있는 것 말고 가진 게 뭐냐고! 약혼녀? 당신이 기어이 죽였지. 직업? 발목 병신 만든 것도 당신이지. 가족? 멀쩡히 살아 있어도 볼 수 없게 한 게 당신이야. 그럼 대체 멀쩡한 게 뭐야. 몸이라도 멀쩡해? 정신이라도 온전하냐고!”  
리히터의 손에서 힘이 빠져나갔다. 그는 동공 풀린 눈으로 자기변명을 중얼거렸다. 그것도 나는 알아들을 수 없었다. 그는 허탈하게 웃었다. 모든 것을 부정하고 싶은지 고개를 저으면서. 죄책감을 느끼기는 할까. 

나는 남자 멱살을 꽉 붙들고 해리 리히터가 말릴 틈을 주지 않고 리처드에게 끌어와 리처드를 똑바로 보게 했다. 개새끼 눈에 개새끼가 남긴 리처드 흉터가 들어왔다.   
“똑바로 봐. 당신 알기 전, 당신과 처음 만났을 때와 그대로인지 멀쩡한 눈으로 봐. 돈 많은 거 자랑하고 싶으면 나한테 지랄하지 말고 흉터만이라도 제발 어떻게 해줘. 빌게, 얼마든지 빌 수 있어. 난 씨발, 자존심 같은 건 없고, 가진 것도 잃을 것도 없는 놈이라 얼마든지 댁한테 개처럼 비굴하게 굴 수 있으니까 그 돈 가지고 제발 이것 좀 어떻게 해줘. 볼 때마다 마음 아파서 죽을 것 같아. 그리고 제발 살려줘, 제발.”   
나는 정말 놈에게 빌었다. 절대 거짓말이 아니다. 전부 진심이다. 그러자 남자는 리처드 옷깃을 부여잡고 기어이 서글프게 눈물을 보였다. 나는 그를 놓아줄 수밖에 없었다. 하도 애처로운 표정을 지어서. 리처드, 이제 그만 자렴. 내게는 미치광이처럼 날카롭게 말하던 남자가 리처드에겐 다정했다. 사람 마음 더럽게 미어지게 하는 목소리다. 의식 없는 사람은 듣지도 못하는데 남자는 애틋하게 말을 이어갔다. 로, 밖에 날씨가 얼마나 화창한지 알고 있니? 바닷바람도 더는 매섭지 않을 거다. 일어나거든 Seal Island에 다녀오자…….

일도 내팽개치고 리처드에게 매달린 남자는 그간 먹지도 마시지도 잠을 이루지도 않아서 버틸 힘이 남아 있지 않았다. 이번만은 내가 맞았다. 탈진한 에릭 리히터를 해리가 부축해서 밖으로 데리고 나갔다. 해리 얼굴은 충격으로 넋이 나가 있었다. 그는 자기 아버지가 이 정도 인줄은 몰랐나 보다. 모르지, 어쩌면 아버지에게 소외감과 서운함을 느낄지도. 그들 부자는 애정이라고는 조금도 없어 보였는데. 어쩌면 해리는 자기 아버지가 리처드를 곁에 두는 게 수집품을 두고 애지중지하는 것 정도로 알고 있었던 걸지도 모른다. 자기 아버지는 사랑은 모르는 사람인 줄 알고 있었던 걸지도 모른다. 아니, 그렇게 믿고 싶어했을 것 같다. 그래야 조금이라도 덜 비참할 테니까. 그놈 얼굴엔 아버지에 대한 배신감 같은 것도 언뜻 보였다. 왜 자식은 부모에게 인정받고 싶어 하고 부모는 왜 자식에게 대우받고 싶어 하는 걸까. 단지 가족이라는 이유만으로 가해지는 기대는 꼭 권리처럼 폭력적이다. 그러나 나는 그들에게 동정심이 들지 않았다. 둘 다 실컷 비참하고 슬퍼하라지, 개새끼들. 

비로소 나는 리처드와 단둘이 있을 수 있게 됐다. 나는 리히터가 틀어쥐어 구겨진 옷부터 바로 펴주었다. 리처드 이마 오른쪽에 철심이 박혀 있었다. 만져 보려다가 겁이 나서 관뒀다. 리처드 의식 밖은 발칵 뒤집혀서 거꾸로 처박혔지만, 리처드는 평온해 보였다. 나는 리처드가 차라리 죽는 게 나을지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다. 무섭고 비정한 생각이었지만, 리처드는 사는 것 보다 죽는 게 나아 보였다. 저번에도 이런 생각을 했던 것 같은데. 깨어나도 달라질 건 없을 것이다. 여전히 자기 사는 모습이 부끄러워서 가족에게 연락조차 하지 못하고, 친구들과 만나지도 못하고, 삭막하고 낡은 플랫에 종일 혼자 처박혀 내가 오기만을 기다리거나, 애정과 폭력을 번갈아 주는 남자를 기다리거나, 지나간 시간을 돌이키며 과거에 사로잡혀 있겠지. 누릴 수 있는 자유가 고작 몸을 담보로 받은 소비밖에 없다. 진짜 그것뿐이다. 리처드는 기다리기만 할 뿐, 스스로 할 수 있는 게 아무것도 없는 사람이었다. 허락이 떨어지지 않으면 리처드는 자기 욕구도 혼자 삭혀야만 한다. 그건 대단한 욕구도 아니었다. 지독히도 외로움을 타서 여러 사람을 만나고 싶어 하고, 자기 엄마를 보고 싶어 하고, 진짜 남들이 보기엔 보잘것없는 그런 소박한 바람에 불과했다. 남들은 소박하다는 생각조차 하지 못할 것이다. 왜냐면 대부분 사람은 그런 걸 당연하게 누리고 있으니까. 그런 사람 중 절반은 리처드가 쓸 수 있는 돈을 부러워한다. 그 돈을 받고 잃은 게 무엇인지는 모르고 말이다. 리처드와 나는 보잘것없는 행복을 돈을 버리면서 갖고 싶어 한다. 못한다. 리처드는 부정어로 꽉 차 있다. 할 수 있다는 단어가 금지어로 지정된 것 마냥 자리를 비우고 돌아오지 않았다. 나는 그래도 리처드가 살아줬으면 했다. 이건 내 이기심이 맞다. 리히터가 줄곧 잡고 있었던 리처드 손은 평소보다 따뜻했다. 개새끼, 나는 존이 할머니가 계시는 요양원에서 만났던 고약한 늙은이 생각이 또 났다. 리처드 손이 따뜻해서 그놈에게 짠한 마음을 먹다니. 손을 잡고 나는 속으로 뇌까렸다. 내 이기심을 이번만 참아주면 너도 내게 이기심을 가질 수 있도록 할 거야. 네가 나한테 나처럼 안달 나서 매달리는 게 보고 싶어. 이기적인 네가 보고 싶어. 그리고 리처드 얼굴을 절반이나 차지한 산소마스크를 내려다보았다.   
“리치, 내가 너한테 키스해주면 깨어날래?”  
나는 농담을 했다.   
“너라면 네가 왕자고 내가 공주라서 그럴 일 없다고 개소리 지껄이겠지. 근데 넌 가끔 진짜 존나 스노우화이트 같아. 까맣고 하얗고. 뭐, 염색한 머리긴 하지만. 그러고 보니 너 염색한 머리잖아? 하도 검은 머리가 익숙해져서 잊고 있었네. 그렇게 부르면 정색할까 봐 말 안 하고 있었는데 지금은 어차피 못 들을 테니까 말해야지. 이미 말했네, 씨발. 근데 너 지금은 슬리핑 뷰티네. 솔직히 네 인생은 그림 형제나 샤를 페로의 슬리핑 뷰티 같지는 않아. 바질레가 쓴 펜타메로네에 있는 태양, 달 그리고 탈리아 이야기 같지만, 그래도 난 네가 탈리아가 아니라 디즈니 공주가 되었으면 좋겠어.”  
혼자 좀 웃었다. 이탈리아 시인 쟝 바티스타 바질레가 쓴 태양, 달 그리고 탈리아에서는 천에 숨어있던 가시에 손가락을 찔려 잠든 탈리아 공주를 사냥 존나 좋아하는 다른 나라 왕이 보고는 욕정을 느껴 강간한 뒤 가버린다. 그렇게 임신한 공주는 잠이 든 채로 소레와 루나라는 이란성 쌍둥이를 낳는다. 아이가 자기 엄마 손가락을 빨자 독 가시가 떨어지면서 공주는 잠에서 깨어나고, 그 후에 공주의 몸을 잊지 못한 개새끼가 다시 찾아와 일주일 동안 즐길 거 다 즐기고 공주를 버리고 자기 아내에게로 돌아가 버린다. 남편에게 숨겨 놓은 자식이 있다는 사실을 알게 된 왕비는 그 아이들을 잡아와서 요리사에게 주며 목을 따고 살은 소스에 섞어 삶으라고 명령한다. 그리고 남편이 음식을 먹자 그 고기가 당신의 자식들이라며 기뻐하는데 실은 요리사가 아이들을 살리고 산양 고기로 대신하여 요리한 걸 먹은 것이다. 그걸 알고 화가 난 왕비는 공주를 잡아다 대신들더러 불 속에 넣어 태워 죽이라고 명령하지만, 왕이 공주를 구한다. 왕비를 버리고 공주와 결혼한다. 근데 왕도 결국 강간범이다. 그림동화집에선 잔인한 요소는 사라졌지만, 프랑스 동화작가 샤를 페로의 판본은 바질레처럼 잔인하긴 마찬가지다. 그래도 강간은 안 나온다. 하지만 나는 전부 집어치우고 디즈니 애니메이션이나 꿈꾸겠다.   
“깨어나면 네 좋을 대로 바꿔 줄 테니까 이번만 오로라 공주가 되어줘.”  
리처드 얼굴을 덮은 산소마스크에 키스했다.


	126. Chapter 126

리처드 병실에서 하룻밤을 잤다. 밤을 새우진 않았다. 누구 말대로 내가 가진 것이라고는 팔팔한 체력밖에 없으니 아껴 둘 생각이었다. 아침에 나는 출근하는 직장인들보다 먼저 지하철을 타고 플랫으로 돌아와 짐을 풀고 곧바로 2층으로 내려가서 케이트의 집 문을 두드렸다. 누구세요? 에이단. 문이 열렸다. 나는 아주 막 나가는 놈이다. 오랜만이네요, 에이단. 아침부터 무슨 일이에요? 세상에, 얼굴이 왜 이래요? 친구랑 싸웠어요. 이건 신경 쓰지 마. 케이트는 출근할 준비 중이었다. 그러니까 썩 좋은 상태가 아니었다. 누가 그랬는데, 아니, 어디서 읽었더라? 청혼할 마음이 드는 여자가 있다면 반드시 아침에 찾아가라고 말이다. 그러면 그 여자가 정말 어떤 사람인지 알 수 있다고 했다. 부지런한 여자와 만나라는 교훈에서 꺼낸 얘기였겠지만, 나는 아침에 잠이 덜 깬 상태로 이불을 두르고 헐벗은 채 걸어 나오는 여자가 더 좋다. 그쪽이 훨씬 섹시하니까. 나는 확실히 여자 얼굴을 밝히는 쪽이었다. 무장하지 않은 상태에서도 봐줄 만한 여자가 좋았다. 이건 나 말고도 그런 놈들이 많을 것이다. 여자 맨얼굴을 밝히는 놈들 말이다. 그리고 무엇보다 나는 부지런한 여자를 별로 좋아하지 않는다. 그런 여자들 부지런함은 본인은 모르겠지만, 주변 사람을 지치게 한다. 여하튼 급하게 나온 케이트는 나태하지도 않고 부지런하지도 않고 일에 치인 직장인 그 이상 그 이하도 아니었다. 그래도 이 여자는 성실하게 살고 있네. 집안 꼴은 성실하지 않지만. 케이트 집은 술 먹고 우리가 사고 쳤을 때와 마찬가지로 옷이 바닥에 나뒹굴고 있었다. 커피 얼룩 묻은 테이블도 여전했고, 컵이 산처럼 쌓여있었다. 그래도 나보다는 깨끗하게 사는 여자지만, 리처드와 지내면서 어느새 더러운 것에 리처드처럼 진저리를 치게 되었나 보다. 나는 집 안에 발을 디디기 싫었으나 케이트 때문에 억지로 현관문까지 진입했다. 어정쩡하게 내 앞에 선 케이트의 오른쪽 눈에 붙인 속눈썹이 급하게 마무리 지어 떨어지기 직전이었다. 우선 이것 좀 어떻게 해봐. 파리가 다리 비비는 것 같다고요. 내가 속눈썹을 가리키자 케이트는 눈을 흘기면서 짓궂긴, 당신이 불러냈잖아요. 내 어깨를 가볍게 치고 속눈썹을 고쳐 붙였다. 

“자, 아침부터 여자 집 문을 두드린 이유가 뭐예요? 한심한 이유면 쫓아낼 거예요.”  
케이트가 팔짱을 끼며 물었다. 조금 전 내가 한 말을 정정하겠다. 무장을 끝낸 여자도 섹시하다. 이런 것에 기가 죽는 건 좋다. 나는 주눅이 든 태도로 케이트에게 털어놓았다.  
“리처드 입원했어요.”  
“어쩌다가요?”  
케이트가 조금 놀랐는지 끼고 있던 팔짱을 풀었다. 고쳐 붙인 속눈썹이 또 떨어지려고 했다.  
“뇌종양 수술. 지금 의식이 없어.”  
나는 일부러 쾌활하게 말했다. 케이트의 기분까지 망칠 필요는 없으니까. 나는 걸핏하면 자신의 불행을 자랑하며 다른 사람까지 불행하게 만드는 놈들을 극도로 혐오한다. 특히 술자리에서 그러는 놈들은 질색이다. 년놈 가릴 것 없이 모아다가 소각장에 다 보내버리고 싶다.   
“심각한 거 아니에요?”  
내 쾌활한 태도가 이상하게 느껴졌는지 케이트가 의아한 표정을 지었다.   
“깨어날 거야. 병문안 와달라고요.”  
“당연히 가야지. 언제 입원했어요?”  
당연히, 그 말이 나를 기쁘게 했다.   
“저번 주 금요일에 수술했어요.”  
“그런데 왜 이제 말해요?”  
케이트는 서운한 눈치로 물었다.   
“나도 몰랐거든. 나도 어제 알았어요. 그동안 더블린에 있었거든요. 자세한 건 나중에 말해줄게요, 나 때문에 지각하면 곤란하니까.”  
뒷목을 매만지면서 케이트는 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“맙소사. 아미티지 씨라면 그럴 것 같다만.”  
“그럴 것 같다만?”  
나는 모르는 리처드를 이 여자는 알고 있는 걸까? 리처드는 이 여자에게 어떤 사람일까? 내가 묻자 케이트는 고개를 저으며 대뜸 나를 포옹했다. 그리고 말을 돌렸다.   
“유감이에요. 내가 뭐라 해 줄 말이 없네요, 유감이란 말 밖에는. 기운 내요, 에이단. 퇴근하고 짐이랑 병원에 들를게요. 어느 병원에 입원했어요?”   
“화이트 채플에 있는 Royal London Hospital. 고마워요.”  
그리고 케이트는 내 기분을 풀어주려고 농담을 건넸다. 근데 아미티지 씨 그 작은 머리에 그런 거 생길 공간이 있긴 한가? 여전히 케이트와 포옹한 채 난 웃으면서 대꾸했다. 케이트는 리처드 머리 크기를 전부터 의식했었다. 옆에 붙어 앉으려고 하지 않았다. 몰라, 돌아다니는 거 보니 뇌가 들어갈 공간도 있는 것 같더라. 확실히 멍청하긴 하지만. 케이트가 빈정거렸다. 에이단이 더 멍청하잖아요. 이런 씨발, 내 나름대로는 열심히 머리를 굴리며 산단 말이에요. 내가 얼마나 생각이 많은지 알기나 해? 무슨 생각 하는 데? 야한 생각? 잘 아네. 

케이트와 헤어지고 1층으로 내려왔다. 저번에 조지아의 장례식 이후로 알게 된 로렌스 부부의 집이 거기 있었다. 난 그 사람들 집 문을 두드릴 필요는 없었다. 부부가 출근 준비를 모두 마치고 막 집을 나서던 차였기 때문이다. 복도에서 마주친 로렌스 부부는 나를 보자마자 반가워하며 손을 흔들다가, 내 얼굴을 보며 어, 어, 저기. 당황하며 말을 줄였다. 햇살을 등진 그들은 그럴싸해 보였다. 예쁘게 생긴 여자, 멀쑥한 남자. 나는 어깨를 으쓱했다. 친구랑 싸웠어요, 별일 아닙니다. 그래도 클로에는 걱정스러운 표정이었고, 에반의 심각한 얼굴은 풀릴 기미가 보이지 않았다. 친구분이 폭력배라도 됩니까? 어떻게 싸우면 얼굴이 그 지경이 되죠? 딱딱한 어투로 그가 물었다. 어, 시발. 어떻게 알았어요? 그러자 부부는 또 말을 줄이며 서로 눈치만 봤다. 나는 이 사람들 기분도 망치고 싶지 않다.   
“신경 쓰지 마세요. 진짜 괜찮으니까. 나도 그 자식 존나 팼거든. 다른 게 아니라 부탁할 게 있어서 찾아왔는데, 많이 바쁜가요? 5분이면 되요.”  
그들의 주의를 내 얼굴에서 돌리고자 나는 내 나름대로 공손하게 말했다.   
“그 정도 시간은 얼마든지 있어요. 그런데 터너 씨, 이거 소독은 했어요?”  
무뚝뚝한 남편 대신 클로에가 내게 가까이 다가와서 살갑게 말을 걸어줬다.   
“어제 싸웠는데 바빠서요.”  
그러자 여자는 카디건 주머니에서 열쇠를 꺼내 문을 열었다.   
“잠깐 안에 들어오실래요? 제가 좀 봐줄게요. 내버려 두면 흉터 생겨요.”  
“낯선 남자를 집에 들이면 큰일 나요. 날 믿을 수 있어요?”  
나는 여자의 붙임성이 고맙기도 하고 우습기도 해서 실없는 장난을 쳤다.   
“옆에 남편도 있는데 뭐가 걱정이람. 그리고 터너 씨는 스스로 위험한 남자라고 생각하시나 봐요? 큰 착각이네. 터너 씨야말로 안 바쁘면 들어와요.”  
로렌스 부부를 따라 그들의 집으로 들어갔다. 좋은 냄새가 났다. 신혼부부가 사는 집은 처음이다. 똑같이 할당된 공간을 이렇게 다르게 쓸 수 있다니, 신기했다. 리처드 집은 생활감은 조금도 묻어나지 않고 모델 하우스처럼 삭막한데다 빈틈이 없는데 로렌스 부부의 집은 더블린에 있는 부모님 집과도 크게 다르지 않았다. 차이가 있다면, 가구가 새것이고 더 깔끔하다는 것 정도. 이게 사람 사는 집이려니 한다.

과묵한 에반은 의심 많은 남자였다. 정말 큰 일 아닌 것 맞죠? 클로에가 내 얼굴에 난 상처를 소독해주는 내내 옆에서 심각한 표정을 풀지 않고 귀찮게 질문을 쏟아냈다. 진짜 아무것도 아니라니까요. 나는 손을 휘휘 저으면서 그의 걱정을 해치려고 했으나, 에반은 당장 경찰에 신고라도 하고 싶은 눈치였다. 터너 씨, 혹시라도 심각한 일인데 숨기고 계신 거라면……전 괜찮으니 얼마든지 털어놓으셔도 좋습니다. 그래도 같은 플랫에 사는 이웃이고, 아주 모르는 사이도 아닌데 넘어갈 수 없잖아요. 클로에가 들이부은 소독약이 따가워서 인상을 찡그리며 나는 그를 말렸다. 술 먹고 싸웠습니다. 제 친구랑 통화라도 하실래요? 진짜 심각한 일이 아니에요. 그리고 경찰에 신고하면 정말 심각해져요. 왜냐면, 제가 그 자식 갈비뼈를 부러뜨렸거든요. 여전히 미심쩍어하며 에반이 조심스럽게 내게 물었다. 왜 싸우셨어요? 여자 문제요. 그때, 클로에가 내 광대뼈에 힘을 주어 소독약 묻힌 거즈를 눌렀다. 아파요! 껍질이 다 벗겨질 정도로 화끈거려서 깜짝 놀란 내가 몸을 빼자 클로에는 어쩜, 세상에. 감탄사를 내뱉었다. 자기가 보기엔 흥미진진하고 내가 보기엔 유치하고 어이없는 멜로드라마라도 보고 있는 얼굴로 좋아했다. 내가 말한 5분은 애초에 경과했다. 내 얼굴에 난 상처를 전부 봐준 클로에는 차를 내왔다. 클로에, 이제 슬슬 아슬아슬한데. 에반이 손목에 찬 시계를 가리키며 초조하게 발을 굴렀다. 먼저 가, 당신은. 클로에가 매몰차게 말하자 에반은 시무룩한 얼굴로 내려놓았던 가방을 다시 챙겨 들었다. 같이 안 가도 괜찮아요? 눈치가 보여 내가 묻자 클로에는 깔끔하게 대답했다. 원래 제 출근 시간은 저이보다 좀 늦거든요. 에반이 혼자 나가기 싫다고 어린애처럼 굴어서 같이 나가주는 것뿐이지. 뭐해, 자기. 지각하겠다. 그리고 자기 남편을 쳐다보지도 않고 매정하게 손짓했다. 에반은 정말 불쌍해 보였다. 걸작이다. 침울한 얼굴로 어깨를 축 늘어뜨리고 문을 나서며 인사했다. 그럼 나 먼저 갈게, 클로에. 여자는 그래도 남편을 본체만체했다. 응, 조심해서 가. 그리고 내 옆에 앉아 여전히 흥미로운 표정을 지으면서 물었다.  
“그럼 리치와는 이제 정말 안 만나요? 여자 문제로 싸운 거면?”  
나는 입에 머금고 있던 차를 하마터면 뿜을 뻔했다.   
“왜 갑자기 리친데? 언제부터 리치야? 그리고 뭘 알고 있는 거예요?”  
“둘이 얼마 전에 헤어지지 않았어요? 다시 만났나, 아, 다시 만난댔지. 근데 보통 헤어졌다가 다시 만난 경우엔 초반에 아주 위태롭잖아요.”  
간신히 차를 삼켰다. 입안에 난 상처에 뜨거운 차가 닿아 껍질이 허옇게 일어나고 있었다. 이제 목도 다 벗겨질 것 같다.   
“내가 미치겠다. 다시 만나요. 리처드와는 문제없어요.”  
“그럼 여자 문제로 싸운 건 뭐예요?”  
“편의상 여자 문제로 싸웠다고 말한 거지, 진짜 여자 문제겠어요? 근데 리치라뇨?”  
“리치가 그렇게 불러도 괜찮댔어요. 디키라고 불러도 괜찮대요. 딕은 싫다고 했지만.”  
여자가 싱글 웃으면서 그렇게 말하자 나는 어떻게 따질 엄두도 안 났다. 이 여자도 내가 못 이기는 유형의 여자다. 나는 일찌감치 여자를 이길 생각을 버렸다.   
“그래요, 리치가요.”  
“응, 리치가요.”  
스커트 밑단을 잡아당기며 클로에가 말했다.  
“내 리치가요.”  
나는 인상을 썼다.  
“응, 우리 리치가요.”  
클로에는 여전히 웃는 얼굴로 상냥하게 내 말을 정정했다. 이 여자가 지금 나랑 뭐하자는 거지? 싸우잔 건가? 유치한 질투심이 들었다.   
“아 미치겠네, 언제부터 친해진 거예요?”  
“같이 드라마 보면서요? 터너 씨랑 헤어지고? 저번에 우연히 마주쳤는데 얼굴이 하도 안 좋아서 저녁 안 하셨으면 같이 하자고 초대했었어요. 그 뒤로 자주 만났죠.”  
아무래도 리처드가 조지아가 죽고 난 이후로 지루한 여자들 대화를 나눌 상대를 클로에로 갈아탄 것 같다. 그래도 아주 못 지낸 건 아니었나 보다. 조금 짠했다. 그리고 다행이다. 리치라고 불러 줄 사람이 나 말고도 있어서. 나더러 먹으라고 차와 함께 낸 쿠키를 저가 다 먹으면서 클로에가 기억을 더듬었다.   
“리치가 예전에 만났던 약혼녀 이름이 저랑 비슷하다면서요? 클레어라고 했나? 에반도 절 C라고 부르거든요. 그래서 절 C라고 불러도 괜찮으니까 저도 리치라고 불러도 괜찮으냐고 물으니까 얼마든지 괜찮다고 했어요.”   
기어이. 역시 리처드는 CC를 제일 사랑하는 것 같다. 이제 볼 수도 없는 여자를.   
“그 대단한 여자와의 연애는 말하자면 길고, 클로에 당신도 출근해야 하니 이제 본론으로 바로 들어갈게요.”  
못지않게 대단한 내 옆에 앉은 여자가 내 체력에다 빨대를 꽂고 죄다 빨아먹은 것 같다. 여자는 여전히 생생하고 활기찬데 나는 냉동실에 처박힌 고기처럼 우중충하고 기운이 없었다.   
“리치 입원했어요. 뇌종양 수술을 받았는데 아직 마취에서 깨어나질 않았어요. 리치 가족들은 영국에 없거든요. 당장 쉽게 올 수 있는 거리도 아니고, 런던에 아는 사람도 많이 없어서……그러니까, 와서 얼굴이라도 좀 보고 가줬으면 해요.”  
난 클로에에게 전부 말하지 않았다. 리처드가 말하지 않은 사실을 내 입으로 말해선 안 되는 일이니까. 나는 이제 그것만은 제대로 하고 싶었다. 아무한테도 떠벌리지 않을 것이다. 나는 이미 떠벌린 놈의 말로가 어떤지 뼈저리게 깨달았다. D, 그 자식이 전부 다 써먹었다. 그것도 좆같이 말이다. 그런 일은 절대 다시 겪고 싶지 않다. 내가 병신같이 입을 놀린 덕분에 리처드는 또 자기 인생을 팔아야만 했다. 눈이 이렇게 생긴 발레리나라고? 같잖은 소리. 나는 리처드에게 무대가 어떤 의미인지 아주 모르진 않는다. 전부 아는 것도 아니지만. 클로에는 눈물을 글썽이며 내게 물었다.  
“어쩜. 부탁이라뇨. 당연한 일인걸요. 리치는 언제 수술했어요?”  
“저번 주 금요일에요.”  
“많이 힘들었죠? 고생했어요. 그래서 안색이 이렇게 어두웠구나. 터너 씨는 괜찮아요?”   
“난 고생한 거 없어요.”  
내가 겸연쩍게 대꾸하자 클로에가 내 손을 잡으면서 상냥하게 말했다.  
“말이야 그럴 수 있지, 마음은 어디 그렇겠어요? 오늘 보러 갈게요. 터너 씨도 기운 내요, 식사 거르지 말고요. 이럴 때일수록 잘 챙겨 먹어야죠. 괜찮다면 제가 도울 수 있을까요? 남자 혼자서 전부 챙기긴 벅차잖아요. 우리랑 저녁이라도 같이 해요.”  
“지금 좀 줘요. 배고프니까. 쿠키, 거기 분명 있었던 쿠키요. 어디로 사라졌는지 모를 쿠키요.”  
빈 접시를 가리키며 내가 말하자 클로에는 얼굴을 붉혔다.  
“어쩜 좋아, 내가 다 먹었구나. 응, 잠시만 기다려요.”

클로에와 헤어지고 나는 집으로 돌아와서 짐을 풀었다. 내 집도 사람 사는 집 같지 않았다. 걸핏하면 나타나서 리처드를 두려움에 떨게 했던 바퀴벌레도 먹을 게 없어 다 굶어 죽은 것 같다. 피폐하게 플라스틱을 갉아 먹다 기어이 숨을 거둔 군단을 상상해 본다. 나는 왜 다 말려 죽이는 걸까. 인생을 포기하게 하는 걸까. 내가 왜 케이트와 에반스 부부를 찾아가서 병문안을 와달라고 부탁했냐면, 나는 리처드가 알았으면 했다. 자기가 깨어나면 만날 사람이 아주 많다는 것을. 자길 기다리고 있는 사람이 아주 많다는 것을. 리처드는 그런 데서 그만 살 필요가 있으니까. 리치, 나와. 밖은 밝아. 매일 대낮이야. 또, 외롭지 않았으면 했다. 그리고 내가 모르는 리처드가 궁금했다. 나와 같이 지내지 않을 때, 리처드가 누구를 만나고 무슨 대화를 나누고, 어떻게 행동하는지 궁금했다. 리처드를 통해 보았던 사람들은 전부 끔찍한 사람들뿐이었고 그들과 함께 있을 때 리처드는 철저히 입맛에 맞춰 주조된 우울하고 기운 없는 사람이었다. 음산한 미인이라는 말이 정말 잘 어울린다. 또 말이 자꾸 횡설수설하는데 그러니까 나는 나보단 그래도 조금 나은 여느 보통 사람들과 함께하는 리처드가 궁금해서 보고 싶었다. 그래서 돌아다녔고 여전히 전부 아는 건 아니다. 하지만 어렴풋이 알 수 있었다. 리처드는 안개를 싫어하지, 나도 안개를 싫어하긴 마찬가지지만 지금 상황이 안개 깔린 것 같다. 차가운 공기, 매캐한 연기의 텁텁한 냄새, 축축해지는 발끝, 거기서 희끗희끗 형체가 드러났다. 그건 개새끼 말대로 천박한 형상이 아니다. K, 리처드는 진짜 천사야. 나 말고도 사랑하는 사람들이 많잖아.


	127. Chapter 127

기적에 대해 말해 주려 한다. 거슬러 올라가야 한다. 머리 아플 정도로 올라갈 필요는 없다. 우선 내 속부터 말하겠다. 클라이브에게 명치를 걷어차인 게 잘못되었는지 체한 것처럼 답답한 게 가라앉지 않았다. 체력을 쌓아두려고 먹는 건 거르지 않았는데 죽을 맛이었다. 하지만 그 자식이 아니었어도 속이 답답하긴 매한가지일 것이다. 약을 먹어도 답답함은 사라지지 않았다. 속에서 불안감이 불어나 위장이 다른 장기를 전부 짓누르는 것 같았다. 내 위는 아마 폭식증 환자의 위와 다를 게 없을 것이다. 그리고 이건 답답한 속으로 일으킨 기적이다. 이제 장미에 대해 말해 주려 한다. 내 마음 같아서는 그놈의 장미를 갖다 버리고 싶지만 그럴 수 없다. 장미는 나를 위한 게 아니라 리처드를 위한 것이기 때문이다. 5월 7일 수요일, 오후에 나는 사치갤러리로 향했다. 자리를 비웠을 동안 내 관이 멀쩡히 남아있나 궁금했다. 사용해도 좋다는 말을 마구잡이로 다루어도 된다는 뜻으로 비약하는 씹새끼들이 있다. 존나 많다. 인간은 망치길 좋아한다니까. 보는 것마다 내버려두지 않고 찔러대는 놈이 있다. 대체 흉기를 처음 만든 놈은 누구일까. 선사시대로 가서 돌을 뾰족하게 깎은 놈 명치를 죽도록 갈겨주고 싶다. 그놈이 시작이었고, 인간은 저마다 흉기를 들고 지나가는 사람마다 찔러대며 못살게 굴고 있으니까. 거기에 죽도록 당한 사람이 내 가까이 있다. 하여간 나는 전시가 시작되고 어느새 보름이 훌쩍 지났으니 관이 남아나지 않을 거로 생각했다. 어차피 그 덩치 큰 쓰레기를 전시 후에 없앨 작정이긴 했지만, 내 손으로 처분하길 바란 거지 남의 손 타길 바란 건 아니었다. 나는 관을 태울 생각이었다. 다 태워버리고 나면 내 속도 진정되고, 잊기 힘든 일도 그렇게 사라질 것 같았다.

개새끼들 욕을 할 준비를 잔뜩 하고 갔는데 뜻밖에도 제법 시일이 지났음에도 불구하고 관은 무사했다. 아니, 꽃에 파묻혀서 거기 관이 있는 줄도 몰랐다. 벽에 내 이름이 붙어 있어서 거기에 내가 만든 관이 있다는 걸 겨우 알았다. 꽃을 파헤치니 관은 무사했다. 나는 흙처럼 뿌려진 꽃무덤에서 리처드를 위한 장미꽃을 찾아냈다. 나는 진정한 탐험가라도 된 기분이었다. 완전히 같은 꽃이었다. 무덤 속에 열 송이의 장미꽃이 가늘게 숨 쉬고 있었다. 그건 시들지도 않고 생생했다. 나는 리처드를 대신해 그 꽃을 챙겼다. 개새끼는 그간 리처드를 이만큼 보고 싶어 한 것 같다. 그런데 꽃을 받을 사람은 알지도 못하는데 이게 다 무슨 소용이란 말인가. 나는 그놈의 후회가 미치도록 싫다. 그놈 후회와 나의 후회는 정도는 다르지만 어쨌든 같은 성질이었다. 앞에서는 주먹질하고 뺨을 치고 가슴에 구멍을 뚫어놓고 뒤돌아서서는 구멍 난 가슴을 메울 시멘트 반죽을 빚는다. 이미 너무 많이 뚫리고 피도 너무 많이 흘려서 그런 것으로는 채울 수도 없는데. 다만 개새끼는 섬세하긴 하다. 

거기서 나는 D와 마주쳤다. 놈은 자신의 대단한 페인팅 앞에서 거들먹거리고 있었다. 어깨에 힘 들어가고 자신감 대단해 보이는 꼴이 딱 죽기 직전까지 두들겨 패주고 싶은 모양새였다. 나는 아니꼬워서 멀찍이 떨어져 D의 행태를 뜯어보았고, 내가 온 줄도 모르고 저 혼자 신나서 병신 같은 년놈들에게 자신의 대단함을 늘어놓고 있던 D가 나를 보자 입을 다물었다. 내가 저를 비웃자 D는 더욱 침묵했다. 좌초한 군함처럼 말이다. 순식간에 D는 허울 좋은 놈이 되었다. 놈과 예전 기억을 떠올리며 감상에 젖는 일 따윈 하지 않을 것이다. 장미꽃 가시가 손바닥을 찔러오는 것도 모르고 나는 갤러리를 나왔다. 밖으로 나오니 날씨는 괜찮았고 내 기분도 괜찮았다. 그제야 손바닥이 따끔거리는 걸 느끼고 줄기의 공격을 피해 손바닥에 박힌 가시를 빼냈다. 적당한 곳을 물색해 담배나 한 대 피우고 리처드를 보러 갈 생각이었다. 거기까지 내 기분은 완벽했다. 그 완벽한 기분을 잡친 건 D다. 망할놈의 D가 허둥지둥 나를 뒤쫓아 나왔다. 놈은 뻔뻔하게도 아버지의 안부를 물었다.  
“에이단, 네 아버진 좀 어떠셔?”  
내 잡친 기분은 놈에게 퉁명스럽게 대하도록 명령했다. 그러나 나는 기분이 시키지 않더라도 그랬을 것이다.  
“이제 괜찮아. 퇴원하셨고.”  
“그래, 다행이다. 너는…….”  
이 가증스러운 놈에게 상황이 도와준다.   
“내가 어때 보여?”  
“…….”  
D는 고개를 숙이고 말을 아꼈다. 그놈 면상에다 침을 뱉듯이 내뱉었다.  
“기회주의자.”  
“…….”   
“어물쩍 넘길 생각하지 마라. 상황이 너한테 유리하게 돌아갔다고 반드시 네 편이란 보장은 없으니까.”  
“난 너한테 사과하고 싶어.”  
“뭘? 도용한 거?”  
“그것 말고도.”  
기가 살아 거들먹거리던 D의 얼굴이 순식간에 피폐하게 변했다. 가까이서 보니 자기 딴에는 속이 꽤 썩었는지 얼굴이 엉망이었다. 눈 밑은 시커멓고, 볼은 쑥 들어가 있고, 피부가 짓물러 있었다. 하지만 놈 껍데기가 짓물러있는 게 나와 무슨 상관이란 말인가. 나는 이 씹새끼 껍데기가 짓무른 것 이상으로 마음이 다 짓물렀는데.   
“오만이니 어쩌니 지껄일 때 진작하지 그랬냐. 네 뜻대로 됐다. 만족해?”  
“무슨 소리야?”  
“아파서 수술했는데 의식이 없어. 좋아, 이게 네가 원하던 거지? 조롱한 보람이 있었네.”  
겁이라도 먹었는지 D의 낯빛이 더 흐려졌다. 나는 그게 더 마음에 들지 않았다. 아직도 내게 오만이라며 큰소리치던 놈의 얼굴이 선연했다.   
“너 진짜 더럽게 역겹다. 어쩌다 이렇게 됐냐? 궁지에 몰리니까 눈에 뵈는 게 없었어? 너도 몰랐던 게 있어. 너도 놓치고 있던 거 말이야. 뭔 줄 알아? 너도 나처럼 겁쟁이란 거야. 네가 저지른 일이 어떤 결과를 가져왔는지 이제 알았지? 죄책감에 잠도 못 자고 벌벌 떨길 바란다. 나도 그랬으니까. 혼자서 잘도 빠져나가서 승리감에 도취해있었으니, 혼자 극복해 봐. 들어 줄 사람이 누가 있나 존나 궁금하네. 네 어머니 붙들고 고해라도 하는 건 어때? 아주 기뻐하실 거야. 네가 조롱거리로 만든 사람이 있는데 시달리다 죽을지도 모른다고.”  
“티나.”  
“내 이름 부르지도 마. 간다. 너하곤 일없어.”  
“쾌유하길 빌게, 진심으로.”  
씨발놈 말이 나를 아주 돌아버리게 했다. 가던 길을 멈추고 난 놈에게 달려들어서 멱살을 쥐었다.   
“잘도, 잘도!”  
D는 맥없이 흔들렸다. 빈 자루 같았다. 여기에 놈은 꽉 채우길 좋아했다. 재밌는 놈이었고, 좋은 놈이었고, 그래서 터져나갈 정도로 알곡만 골라서 채웠던 놈이었는데. 이제는 쭉정이는커녕 텅 비었다. D의 눈이 공허와 다를 게 없어서 나는 거기다 대고 소리를 질렀다.   
“지껄일 염치가 여태 남아있어? 너란 놈은 어떻게 된 놈이야?”  
“그럼 내가 어떻게 해야 해?”  
“질질 짜지 마라, 같잖으니까.”  
“사과하게 허락해줘. 마음이 괴로워. 알잖아, 너도. 내가 어떤 놈인지.”  
“씨발, 좆까고 있네. 안 돼. 그건 내가 결정할 일이 아니야. 난 그럴 권리가 없다고. 그리고 그 사람이 괜찮다고 해도 안 돼. 아까 네 꼬락서니 존나게 볼만하더라. 마음이 괴롭다고? 그런 놈 어깨에 힘이 잔뜩 들어가 있던데. 키노, 난 네가 죽도록 괴로웠으면 좋겠어.”  
그리고 나는 멍청하게 서 있는 씨발놈을 두고 내 갈 길을 갔는데, 놈에게 진작 해주고 싶었던 말을 모두 퍼부었음에도 불구하고 후련하지 않았다. 이상하게 마음이 더 불편해졌다. 나는 불편한 이유를 나중에야 알았다. 시기를 놓친 일은 뒤늦게 공을 들여 다듬어도 이미 내 손을 떠나버려 없기 때문이다. 내가 붙들고 있는 것은 나를 그토록 괴롭게 만들었던 일이 아니라 내가 억지로 만들어 낸 또 다른 괴로움에 불과했다.

케이트와 로렌스 부부가 다녀가고 리처드 병실은 꽃으로 가득해졌다. 하지만 리처드는 이것보다 더 많은 꽃다발을 받은 사람이었다. 유치하고 없어 보이는 일이란 걸 알면서도 한창때의 리처드가 궁금해서 뒤를 캔 적이 있지 않은가. 무대를 마치고 내려오면 전부 그에게 꽃을 던졌다. 그러면 수줍음 많고 말 수 적어 보이는 젊은 남자의 얼굴이 확 피었다. 그건 정말 화사하다는 말이 어울리는 그런 웃음이었다. 겸손한 수줍음은 끝내 지우지 못한 채, 남자는 사람들 원하는 대로 무엇이든 되어주었다. 그는 정말 무엇이든 될 수 있는 사람이었다. 사람들이 원해서 부러 거만한 표정을 짓고도 얼마 지나지 않아 본래 서글서글한 모습으로 쑥스러워하는 게 볼만했다. 사람을 확 끌어당기는 힘이 있었다. 그에게 안겨 주는 꽃이 하도 많아서 잠시 후면 리처드는 꽃에 파묻혀서 얼굴이 반밖에 나오지 않는데, 벌어진 꽃잎이 리처드 눈가를 간질이며 속눈썹을 건드리고 촘촘한 그늘과 함께 부드럽게 맺힌 멍울처럼 파란 그림자를 드리웠다. 그러면 막 무대를 마치고 내려온 뒤라 유난히 상기 된 리처드의 뺨과 그렇게 어울릴 수 없었다. 꽃에 휘감긴 리처드는 키 큰 나무 같았다. 꽃들이 전부 다 리처드가 이루어 낸 것처럼 보였다. 이렇게 많이 피었는데도 왜 열매는 하나도 맺히지 않았을까. 화려한데 결실은 끝끝내 이루지 못한 보기 좋은 나무가 뿌리부터 썩고, 꽃만 떨어졌을 뿐 열매 맺힐 자리에 아무것도 맺히지 않아 빈 곳에 단내를 맡은 벌레들이 꼬여 살을 뚫고 수액을 빨아 먹고 있다. 하얀 반점으로 얼룩덜룩해졌다. 원래는 어두운 밤처럼 새카만 나무였다. 나무는 자기가 나이 들어서 그렇다고 한다. 하지만 내가 보기에 나무는 여전히 젊었다.

에릭 리히터와 나는 서로 없는 사람 취급했다. 내가 리처드 옆에 붙어 있으면 리히터가 자리를 피하고, 리히터가 붙어 있으면 내가 자리를 피하고 그런 식이었다. 하지만 해리 리히터는 자취를 감추었다. 그 자식은 그날 이후 단 한 번도 오지 않았다. 리처드는 내가 아는 사람 중 가장 손이 차가운 사람이다. 몸도 차갑긴 했지만, 특히 손이 차가웠다. 처음 리처드와 손을 잡았을 때 리처드 손이 너무 차가워서 깜짝 놀랐던 기억이 있다. 피부가 얇아서 혈관이 다 보이는 손바닥과 손등에 파란색과 보라색으로 어지럽게 엉킨 모양을 보면 분명 살아있는 사람 손이 맞는데도 그랬다. 그런데 우습게도 그렇게 잠들어 있는 동안 리처드의 손은 따뜻했다. 리히터가 리처드 곁을 지키는 동안 잠시도 손을 놓지 않았기 때문이다. 그건 그 남자가 리처드를 속물들 사는 세상에 붙잡아두는 방식 같았다. 리처드는 진작 죽었어야 했는데 외롭고 초라하게 늙은 남자가 가여워서 여기 남아 있는 걸지도 모른다. 사람이 눈 한번 깜빡이는 찰나에도 리처드는 죽어가고 있었다. 어떤 사람은 지루하게 누군가를 기다리며 허비해 버릴 짧은 시간에도 리처드는 죽어가고 있었다. 잠든 시간이 길어질수록 기대는 멀어지고 좆같은 확률의 가시성은 침침하고 희박해진다. 그게 내 속을 쭉 답답하게 했던 것 같다.

잠든 리처드를 두고 얼마나 유치한 수작을 걸었는지 자세히 말 못하겠다. 더럽게 창피하니까. 복도를 지나가는 간호사들이 자기들끼리 슬슬 기대를 저버리는 게 옳은 일이라고 쑥덕였다. 그년들은 이런 걸 하도 많이 봐서 아무렇지 않게 말한다. 하지만 나름대로 안쓰럽다. 사람 죽는 걸 수도 없이 보고 살아야 한다니, 대단하다. 나는 절대 못할 일이다. 몇 년 전부터 이차감염을 우려해 가습기를 치워버려 텅 빈 자리에는 내가 건 수작이 대신 놓여 있었다. 유치한 수작을 건 건 나뿐만이 아니었다. 그리고 내가 걸 땐 같잖고 우스운 수작이었는데, 개새끼가 걸 땐 끝내줄 정도로 멋있어서 좀 분했다. 수작이 뭐였냐면, 입 열면 개소리 밖에 못하는 내가 조금이라도 내가 내뱉은 말을 만회하고자 리처드가 좋아할 만한 책들을 읽어주는 것이다. 내 나름대로는 궁리했다. 리처드 책장을 뒤졌으니까. 궁리하지 않았더라면 블리자드사에서 내놓은 설정이나, 워크래프트 역사관이나 줄줄 읊어댔을 것이다. 나한텐 그게 더 유익하고 재밌는 내용이지만, 리처드는 안 좋아하니까. 그리고 무엇보다 그게 무엇인지도 모른다. 아무리 말해도 모르더라. 지금도 모르겠지. 처음엔 내가 그림동화집을 갖다 놓았고, 다음엔 리히터가 헤르만 헤세의 데미안을 가져왔다. 가지가지 한다, 우울함에 빠져 죽으라고 기도라도 올리는 것 같다. 그와 나는 첫 페이지부터 진득하게 읽었다. 목이 쉴 정도로. 어쩌다 그가 데미안을 읽는 걸 듣게 되었는데, 독일어 원서였다. 그래서 나는 그가 얼마나 읽었는지 알 수 없었다. 다만 그가 몇 번이나 반복하는 구절이 있었다. 그는 기도문을 외우는 것처럼 그 구절을 반복했다. 말미엔 눈물을 보이기까지 했다. Wer richtig liebt, der findet sich selbst. Die Meisten aber lieben, um sich zu verlieren. 독일어를 조금도 모르는 나도 하도 들어 외워버렸다. 이런 뜻이다. 제대로 사랑하는 자는 자신을 찾을 수 있다. 하지만 대부분 사람은 자신을 잃어버리려고 사랑한다.

리처드는 공평한 사람이었다. 누구에게도 특혜를 몰아서 주지 않았다. 무슨 뜻이냐면, 리처드는 혼자 깨어났다. 집착과 아집이 팽팽하게 겨루며 단단히 응고된 무겁고 고단한 벽을 등지고 어떤 감정도 없고 공허한 시간, 흔적도 없는 서글픈 자기만의 공간에서. 그건 철저히 리처드다웠고, 리처드만이 할 수 있는 일이었다. 리처드가 의식을 잃은 지 열흘, 약한 마음과 주변 사람이 이제 단념을 배울 때라고 나를 부추기던 때였다. 나는 내가 유일하게 가진 막대한 체력을 남김없이 탕진하여 비루먹은 약골이 되어 있었다. 더는 비축할 기력도 없고, 치기도 꺾여 늙은이처럼 순리를 따라야 하는 걸까, 그따위 생각이나 했다. 내 몸엔 죽어가는 사람들 특유의 단내와 소독약 냄새가 담배 냄새와 찌들어 있었고, 아무나 붙잡고 우는 게 가능할 정도로 나약함이 극단을 치달았다. 벼랑 위에 서서 차라리 뛰어내리면 편해질 텐데, 몇 번이나 그 생각을 했는지 모른다. 그 마음이라도 죽여 버리려고 꽃을 샀다. 복도에서 마주친 간호사가 나를 붙잡았다. 그녀가 내게 기적을 말해주었다. 나는 뛰었다. 한낮이었다. 구름이 먼지처럼 뭉쳐 다른 곳으로 사라져 버려 햇살이 사람을 쏘는 날이었다. 여름이 가까워졌나 보다. 조금밖에 뛰지 않았는데 얼굴이 뜨겁고 땀이 마구 흘렀다. 병실 문을 열었을 때, 리처드는 창밖을 보고 있었다. 큰 병 앓은 사람이라곤 믿을 수 없을 정도로 깨끗하고 단정한 모습으로. 등을 느슨하게 기대고 살짝 열어놓은 창문을 통해 들어오는 바람이 제 머리카락을 나부끼게 하는 걸 내버려두고 있었다. 그리고 마른 손목을 비스듬히 젖혀 선을 그리더니 천천히 들어 올려 손가락으로 관자놀이를 지그시 눌렀다. 내가 숨을 멈출 동안 리처드도 정지해 있었다. 내가 숨을 내뱉자 리처드는 고개를 돌려 나를 보았다. 관자놀이에 가져간 손가락을 펼쳐 시력 잃은 오른쪽 눈에 가까이 갖다 대었다. 나는 눈물이 차올랐다. 손을 내려놓으며 리처드는 고개를 끄덕였고 계속 나를 응시하며 다시 손을 들어 가슴 앞으로, 심장 언저리에 양손을 교차했다. 그리고 난연한 얼굴로 말했다.   
“전 낯선 사람과 이야기하면 안 돼요. 하지만……우린 전에 만났었죠? 꿈속에서요.”


	128. Chapter 128

나는 겁이 나서 리처드에게 가까이 다가갈 수 없었다. 내 몸이 수천만 개의 가시로 이루어졌고 리처드에게 다가간다면 뾰족한 끝으로 리처드를 찔러 그가 다시 잠들어 버릴 것 같다는 생각이 들었기 때문이다. 그래서 오도카니 서서 울기만 했다. 리처드가 또 그렇게 된다면 상상만 해도 무시무시하다. 나는 그런 일을 절대 겪고 싶지 않다. 내 체력은 이미 고갈되었다고 말했지 않는가. 고갈된 건 기실 체력뿐만이 아니었다. 내 마음도 이미 다 써버려서 남아있지 않았다. 그래서 나는 누가 옆에서 찌르기만 해도 바로 기절할 정도로 약해져 있었다. 나는 으리으리한 놈은 아니지만 눈물은 어쩔 수 있을 줄 알았는데 아니었다. 거듭 마음을 단단히 먹고도 매번 이런다. 나는 눈물을 그칠 수 없었다. 한참을 그러고 서 있으니까 리처드가 두 팔을 벌리며 내게 미소 지었다. 가까이 와, 티나. 오랜만에 안아보자. 그제야 나는 주춤거리며 소심하게 그에게 다가갔다. 리처드를 연결한 선들을 건드리지 않으려고 조심스럽게 걸터앉았다. 리처드가 대뜸 내 목에 팔을 감았다. 싸늘하게 식은 몸, 아직 리처드는 완전히 돌아온 게 아니었다. 몸의 절반을 다른 곳에 걸쳐두고 있었다. 나는 리처드의 등을 부둥켜안았다. 리처드에게선 병원 냄새가 났다. 약 냄새와 달큼한 냄새, 그건 내 코를 찔러댔다. 내 뺨에 그간 거칠어진 자기 얼굴을 맞대며 리처드가 나지막이 숨을 쉬었다. 리처드 숨소리를 듣자 내 울음은 걷잡을 수 없이 커졌다. 리처드가 내 얼굴을 똑바로 보지 않았더라면 소리를 참지 못하고 엉엉 울었을 것이다. 내가 머저리처럼 울음을 터뜨리기 직전 리처드가 내 얼굴에 붙은 밴드를 손가락으로 꾹 누르면서 얼굴은 왜 이렇게 된 거야? 물었다. 친구랑 싸웠어. 울음이 쑥 들어갔다. 나는 둘러댔다. 친구 누구? 리처드가 얼굴을 딱딱하게 굳혔다. 나를 대신해서 클라이브를 두들겨 팰 것 같은 기세였다. 사실대로 털어놓는다면 리처드는 정말 그럴 것 같았다. 그건 꽤 볼만하겠지만, 난 그런 일은 원하지 않는다. 클라이브는 그래도 순수한 놈이니까. 무엇보다 리처드가 손을 다치는 게 싫다. 그런데 둘이 싸우면 누가 이길까? 우스운 생각이 들었다. 집에 가서 싸움만 하다 왔니? 리처드가 새치름하게 눈을 뜨며 물었다. 아, 나는 이게 정말 그리웠다. 리처드를 머리부터 집어삼키고 싶었다. 그리고 마구 씹고 싶었다. 와드득 소리가 나도록 말이다. 왜 나는 좋아서 견딜 수 없으면 입에 넣고 싶은 거지. 난 리처드 어깨에 이마를 갖다 대고 마구 비볐다. 마음속에 들쩍지근한 감정이 일어났다. 속은 아직 답답했지만, 적당히 메스꺼운 게 지금 내 기분에 오히려 잘 어울렸다. 그래서 나는 기분이 조금 좋아졌다. 

리처드의 기다란 손가락이 내 머리카락을 헤집었다. 이젠 딱딱하게 굳어서 어지간한 놈이 대가리를 까부수겠다고 작정하여 덤벼들어도 쉽게 깨지지 않을 머리통이 쉬이 말랑말랑해지는 것을 느꼈다. 하여간 대단한 년이라니까. 나는 이 미친년 손에 녹아나면 사족을 못 쓴다. 정말이다. 티나, 물었잖니. 왜 대답을 하지 않아? 어떻게 싸우면 이렇게 얼굴이 엉망이 되는 거야, 대체 싸운 이유는 뭐고? 나는 울면서 바보처럼 웃었다. 웃음이 실실 비어져 나오는 데 그걸 어쩔 도리가 없었으니까. 그런데 이제 막 깨어난 년이 제 몸 아픈 건 어디다 두고 남의 얼굴 걱정이나 하는 걸까. 나는 리처드가 완전히 부서질까 봐 또 겁이 나서 그를 세게 안지 않았다. 물이 든 고무풍선을 쥐고 흔드는 것처럼 움직였을 뿐이다.   
“네가 개나 고양이도 아니고, 아프다고 숨어?”  
그에게 나무라는 어조로 말하긴 했지만, 이제 깨어나 줬으니 그딴 건 아무래도 좋았다.   
“미안.”  
“동물이나 죽을 때 되면 숨는 거지, 넌 사람이잖아.”  
내 기억이 본격적으로 생생하게 시작되는 네 살 무렵, 할아버지 댁에 늙은 개 한 마리가 있었다. 털이 희끗희끗한 리트리버 종이었는데 나이를 아주 많이 먹었다. 정확히 기억나지 않는데 아마 열일곱, 열여덟 그랬을 것이다. 덩치 큰 놈은 종일 마당에 배를 깔고 앉아 잠만 잤다. 이미 나이가 너무 많아 나와 놀아 줄 기력이 없었다. 나는 놈의 꼬리를 잡는 걸 무척 좋아했다. 만질 때마다 털이 부스스 일어나는 게 재밌었다. 다만 안쓰러운 게 있다면 놈이 늙어서 어린 애 손에 잡힌 것만으로도 털이 숭덩숭덩 빠졌다는 것이다. 그것만 빼면 놈은 정말 좋은 친구였다. 이빨도 다 빠지고, 무는 힘도 다 빠져서 잇몸으로 물어도 하나도 안 아팠으니까. 그리고 성격이 워낙 좋은 놈이어서 그랬는지, 기운이 없어서 그랬는지, 애새끼라서 봐준 건진 모르겠는데 내가 무슨 짓을 해도 무던하게 참아 주었다. 이름은 기억 안 난다. 어느 날 놈은 소리 없이 사라졌다. 그리고 영영 집으로 돌아오지 않았다. 나는 놈이 그리워서 틈만 나면 엄마를 졸라 할아버지 댁에 갔다. 놈이 돌아오길 기다리며 마당에 있는 커다란 개집 안에 들어가서 고양이나 다른 동물들이 감히 들어오지 못하도록 보초를 섰지만 그래도 놈은 돌아오지 않았다. 그렇게 일주일이 흐르고, 한 달이 흐르고, 반년이 지나도록 놈은 오지 않았다. 내 키가 자랐다. 그래도 놈은 돌아오지 않았다. 나는 화가 나서 울면서 할아버지에게 왜 개가 돌아오지 않냐고 따졌다. 그러니까 당시만 해도 정정하셨던 할아버지는 나를 안아 올려 당신 무릎에 앉혀놓으시고는 녀석이 죽을 때가 되어 죽을 자릴 찾아갔다고 말씀하셨다. 하지만 그때 나는 죽음을 알기엔 너무 어렸다. 나이가 들면 사라지나 보다. 아프면 사라지나 보다. 막연하게 받아들였다. 

시일이 흘러 죽음을 알게 되고, 나는 뒤늦은 그리움으로 몸서리쳤다. 놈이 미치도록 보고 싶었던 것이다. 사라진다는 건 다시 볼 수 없다는 말이다. 할아버지는 내게 또 말씀하셨다. 동물들은 죽을 때가 되면 다 그런다고. 특히 주인에게 충직하고 우직한 놈일수록 그런다고 말이다. 왜 그러냐고 물었더니 녀석은 주인을 무척이나 사랑해서 절대 주인에게 약한 모습을 보여주고 싶지 않아서 그런다고 대답했다. 나는 또 물었다. 놈의 집이 마당에서 사라진 후였다. 이제 터만 남은 자리에 나를 데려가 할아버지는 놈을 떠올리셨는지 아련한 표정을 지었다. 고통을 주는 게 사랑은 아니란다. 그러고도 나는 시일이 흘러서야 할아버지의 말뜻을 근처나마 갈 수 있었다. 놈은 자신을 사랑하는 할아버지에게, 그리고 자신이 사랑하는 할아버지에게 자기 몸을 좀먹고 있는 통증을 나누고 싶지 않았던 것이다. 그렇게 놈은 추한 모습 한 번 보여주지 않고 무더운 여름 낮, 한가하게 누워 꾸벅꾸벅 졸고 있는 편안한 모습만 기억으로 남겨주고 훌쩍 가버렸다. 

K, 최근에 나는 복수를 집어치우고 파라다이스를 만들고 있어. 어떤 파라다이스냐면 집 나간 개들을 위한 파라다이스지. 거기엔 개들이 좋아할 만한 것들을 잔뜩 갖다 놓았어. 놀기 좋은 곳도 만들어주고 말이야. 하지만 개는 없어. 없다고. 개를 무슨 수로 데려와? 데려와서 그걸 어떻게 한다고. 그리고 거기에 개가 있으면 안 돼. 개가 보이면 안 된다고. 그럼 의미가 없잖아. 늙어서 집을 떠난 개들을 너무 걱정하지 마세요. 그리워만 하세요. 녀석들은 여기서 잘 지내고 있거든요. 가끔 집에 돌아가기도 하죠. 당신이 잠들어 있을 때 말입니다. 익숙한 문 앞에 서서 꼬리를 흔들면서 당신 숨소리를 듣고 있어요. 당신이 곤히 잠들었고, 건강하게 잘 지내고 있다는 걸 알면 개들은 다시 돌아가요. 놈들이 매정해서 그런 게 아니라, 놈들은 그럴 수밖에 없거든요. 한정된 수명은 어쩔 수 없이 이별을 안겨주잖아요. 그러나 헤어진다고 해서 잊어버린다는 뜻은 아닙니다. 내가 만들어 놓은 건, 녀석과 당신 사이에 추억에 비하면 아무것도 아닙니다. 일종의 매개체에 불과해요. 어떤 의미에서 매개체라고 말할 수 있냐면, 당신은 바쁘고 지쳤죠. 사는 게 힘들고 버겁죠. 그래서 술을 마시지 않고서는 잠을 이루지 못하잖아요. 마찬가지예요. 무엇을 통하지 않고서는 기억하기 어려울 만큼 지쳤을 때, 그냥 보라고요. 당신이 녀석을 얼마나 사랑했고, 녀석이 당신을 얼마나 사랑했고 녀석과 당신 사이에 얼마나 큰 추억이 있는지 떠올릴 수 있도록. 그리고 그리워져서 마음이 아파지면 위로가 되라고요. 말은 좆도 못하는군, 나. 이렇게 말할 작정인데 역시 관두는 게 좋을 것 같다. 그러나 일단 마무리는 짓자. 당신은 볼 수 없지만, 녀석은 분명 좋아하는 것들에 둘러싸여 잘 지내고 있어요. 장담합니다. 나는 보편적인 추억을 빌려와 팔 작정이지만, 거기에 내 추억도 끼웠어. 이건 아무도 눈치 못 챌 거야, K. 뭘 끼웠냐면, 마이크 와조스키. 인형 물어뜯는 걸 좋아하는 개가 있다고 생각하겠지만, 그런 녀석들 위한 건 아니야. 마이크 와조스키를 좋아하는 사람을 위해서지. 그리고 나도 이제 완전한 속물이야. 무언가를 통하지 않고서는 기억하기 힘들 정도로 일상에 치여 살고 있거든. 다른 관점에서 본다면, 나는 무얼 보고도 그 사람을 떠올린다고 말해도 좋을 것 같긴 해. 그러나 내가 익숙한 문 앞에 서서 귀를 가져다 대고 기억을 더듬어 기억 속에서나 존재하는 글렌 굴드가 연주한 바흐의 평균율 클라비어를 듣는다고 한들, 모든 건 어쩔 수 없는 일이야. 사람의 마음도 한정되어 있어. 영원하지 않아. 아마 그래서 인간은 무한동력을 갈망하나 봐.

리처드가 내 어깨에 턱을 괴며 말했다.  
“티나, 이건 무대 뒤야. 난 평생 무대 뒤의 모습은 누구에게도 보여주지 않았어. 무대가 끝나면 나는 사라졌어. 코스튬을 벗고, 분장을 지우고. 그러면……나는 아무것도 아니니까.”  
리처드는 그런 사람이었다. 옛날 무성영화 시대의 은막의 배우 같은 사람. 리처드 평생, 자신의 인생을 관통한 자존심, 리처드 그 자체.   
“난 너 이렇게 아픈 줄도 모르고.”  
하지만 그때 나는 리처드의 말을 전부 이해하지 못했다. 시간이 아주 오래 걸려야 깨닫는 말이 있다. 그런 말이었다. 그래서 나는 미안한 감정만 보여줄 수밖에 없었다. 너를 이해한다고 말할 수 없었으니까.   
“내가 죽은 것도 아닌걸. 봐, 이젠 괜찮아.”  
“머리 아프다고 그러는데 오히려 짜증만 냈고…….”  
“울기는. 내가 영원히 살 줄 알았니?”  
리처드가 웃으면서 내 얼굴을 간질였다. 상처를 어루만져 주려고 했던 것 같다. 이제는 딱지가 앉아서 간질간질하기만 하다.   
“아니. 그건 아는데, 난 아직 준비가 안 됐어.”  
“세상에 죽음을 준비하고 떠나는 사람은 아무도 없어.”  
“그래. 그래도 넌 아직 젊어. 너무 젊다고.”  
“그렇게 말해주니 고마운걸. 하지만 너보다도 어린 나이에 안타깝게 세상을 달리하는 사람들도 많아.”  
“몰라, 걔들 죽는 건 안타까운 일이지만 나한텐 너 죽는 것만큼 안 슬퍼. 네가, 그리고 내가 제일 슬프다고.”  
“어쨌든 지금은 살아있는걸.”  
그 말이 왜 그렇게 서글프게 들렸는지 모르겠다. 살아있는 것 외에는? 물어보려다가 관뒀다.   
“이젠 정말 괜찮아? 다 나은 거야?”  
고개를 끄덕이며 리처드는 자신했다.  
“응, 비기능성이라서 딱히 후유증은 없대. 시력 나빠진 건 어쩔 수 없지만. 아주 눈이 먼 건 아니니까. 그래도 널 흐리게 보는 건 안타깝네. 안경 써야 해. 안 그래도 이상하게 생겼는데 안경까지 매일 써야 한다니. 렌즈 껴야겠어.”  
아주 돌아온 게 맞나 보다. 이런 소릴 하고 있는 걸 보니까. 나는 마침내 눈물을 그칠 수 있었다.   
“아, 존나 얼굴 얘기 지겨워. 꺼내지 마.”  
“나 안경 쓰면 얼굴 우스워 진단 말이야. 턱이 이상해 보여.”  
뾰족하게 맞물린 자기 턱을 손으로 쓸어보며 리처드가 콧등에 주름을 잡았다. 대강은 이상해 보이는 이유를 알겠다만, 말해줬다가는 이 지독한 년이 정말 거기서 헤어 나오지 못할 것 같아서 말해주지 않으려 한다. 여기에다가는 말할 수 있다. 리처드는 걸핏하면 자기 코가 너무 크고 이상하게 생겼다고 개소리를 해서 사람 마음을 심란하게 만들어 놓는데, 따지고 보면 그 코가 존나 대단하게 큰 코는 아니다. 작다는 건 아니지만. 그 정도 크기의 코를 가진 사람은 널렸다. 그리고 나랑 비교해보아도 코만 떼어놓으면 비슷하다. 문제는 리처드는 광대도 없고, 이마가 볼록 튀어나오긴 했지만 그렇다고 광활하게 넓은 것도 아니고 무엇보다 턱. 그 턱이 문제다. 약한 그릇이다. 조심스럽고 조밀하게 짜인 얼굴에다 코만 제대로 뻗어있으니까 거기에 시선이 확 쏠리는 데 위에다 안경을 걸치면 정말 그것밖에 안 보인다. 그리고 눈이 가늘게 빠지고 작은 편이라서 아예 묻혀 버리니까 안경이 둥둥 떠다니는 꼴이 되어 버린다. 하지만 말했다가는 정말 처참한 표정을 짓겠지. 말을 돌렸다.   
“넌 무슨 씨발, 네 얼굴을 피카소 그림처럼 보고 사냐? 네가 보는 거울은 어안렌즈라도 꼈대? 얼굴이 생선처럼 보여? 그렇지 않고서야 이런 개소리를 아무렇지도 않게 할 순 없어. 존나, 존나, 됐다. 집어치워. 그럼 네 말대로 렌즈 껴.”  
나는 리처드가 자기 얼굴을 깎아내리는 건 정말 지겨워서 손사래를 쳤다. 그러니까 리처드가 내 얼굴을 자기 두 손으로 감싸듯이 모았다. 내 코에 자기 코를 꾹 누르더니 사람 죽으라고 일부러 그러는 건지, 버릇이라 어쩔 수 없는 건지 눈을 연신 깜빡여댔다.   
“난 맨눈으로 널 보고 싶어서 그래. 어떤 것에도 방해받지 않고, 도움받지 않고. 온전히 내 힘으로 널 보고 싶어.”  
리처드는 그렇게 말하지 않았는데, 온전히 자기 힘으로 날 사랑하고 싶다는 말로 들렸다. 리처드 얼굴이 꼭 그렇게 말하는 것 같았으니까. 사람 꼴리게 하는 것과 짠하게 하는 건 진짜 타고난 것 같다.   
“예쁜 말만 골라 한다.”  
나는 리처드가 더는 무어라 지껄이지 못하도록 입술을 막아버렸다. 오랜만에 닿으니까 어색했다. 마음을 뚝 잘라다가 어딘가에 띄워놓은 것처럼 둥둥 떠다닌다. 부유하는 먼지에 키스하듯이 리처드에게 한참 키스했다.   
“갑자기 키스하면…….”  
얼굴을 붉히며 리처드가 손으로 나를 밀어냈다. 나는 피식 웃었다.   
“좋으면서.”  
리처드 얼굴이 더 새빨갛게 달아올랐다.   
“아.”  
그리고 목에 걸린 사과라도 뱉어내듯이 기침했다. 

“가족들에겐 말했어? 알고 계셔?”  
리처드 기침이 멎고, 내 눈물도 완전히 멎고, 둘 다 떠들썩했던 마음이 차분하게 가라앉아서 조용해지고 나서야 나는 리처드에게 조심스럽게 물어볼 수 있었다. 리처드는 어깨를 으쓱했다.   
“아니.”  
“왜 가족들한테도 말 안 했어?”  
“엄마가 나 이렇게 사는 걸 알길 바라지 않아.”  
우리는 조용한 기쁨 와중에 음울한 냄새를 맡았다. 체취에도 가려지지 않는 냄새다. 그건 작년 여름부터 우리를 줄곧 따라왔다.   
“진짜 영영 못 깨어났으면 어쩔 뻔했어. 만약 잘못되기라도 했다면.”  
“아, 에이단. 난 확실한 결말보다는 열려 있는 게 좋아. 사라진다면 적어도 죽음이 확실한 건 아니니 여러 방향으로 길이 열려있겠지. 몸은 사라져도 마음은 사라지지 않는 거잖아.”  
나와 리처드는 정말 닮은 게 하나도 없는 것 같다. 우리는 정반대의 사람이다. 그러나 리처드도 나도 누구 하나 잘못된 사람은 없다. 나는 나쁘지 않다고 생각했다. 그것을 수긍하는 의미로 리처드 손을 잡고 다시금 차가워진 리처드 손이 따뜻해지길 바라면서 말했다.   
“이젠 아프지 마. 아프지만 마, 제발.”  
“응, 그럴게.”  
그러더니 리처드가 갑자기 자기 이마에 박힌 철심을 가리켰다. 원래는 수술 후 일주일이 경과하면 뺐어야 하는데 여태 미뤄둔 것이다. 리처드는 그걸 아쉬워했다. 코를 묶은 실과 지혈 솜을 뺀 것은 후련해했지만 말이다. 머리를 가볍게 흔들며 리처드가 말했다.   
“뒤에도 박혀 있대. 안드로이드가 된 기분이야. 하는 김에 코 수술도 했으면 좋았을 텐데. 난 코를 통해서 수술한다니까 은근히 기대했는데 피부 절개 없이 끝낼 수 있다는 거야. 얼마나 실망했는지 몰라. 아까운 기회를 놓쳤어. 뇌종양 수술 때문에 어쩔 수 없이 코도 손대야만 했어요, 좋은 변명거리가 되었을 텐데.”  
“코에 대한 집착 좀 버려라, 미친년아.”  
내가 나무라자 리처드는 얄미운 표정을 지으면서 기지개를 앞으로 쭉 켜더니 나른한 목소리로 말했다.  
“안드로이드가 된 김에 기계 심장을 가지고 싶다.”  
“왜?”  
“어떤 것도 무서워하지 않게. 무서운 일을 당해도 심장이 멎지 않게.”  
그리고 내게 기대면서 내 셔츠를 손으로 어루만졌다. 손가락이 셔츠 단추를 벌리며 틈을 비집고 들어오는 데 숨이 확 떨어진다. 나는 적잖이 당황스러웠다. 리처드 손이 닿는 곳마다 열이 확 올랐다. 아픈 사람 상대로 발정하는 개새끼가 되다니. 그러나 리처드가 찾는 안정감을 갖도록 손을 내버려두며 다시 물었다.   
“수술받는 거 무서웠어?”  
“응. 수술받는 건 언제나 무서워. 절대 익숙해지지 않을 거야. 죽는 게 두려운 건 아닌데, 글쎄. 뭐가 두려운 걸까. 아마 나는 나 자신을 가늠할 수 없는 상태가 두려운 것 같아. 메스가 몸을 갈라 시커먼 속을 보여주는 것도 충분히 끔찍하고 두려운 일이지만, 숨을 쉬고 있음에도 내 의식을 움직일 수 없는 게 두려워. 그건 죽는 것만 못하다고 생각해. 그러니까 몸을 가를 일이 생겨도 의식을 잃지 않도록 고통에 무딘 기계 심장이 필요해. 어쩌면 나는 용기가 필요한 걸지도 모르겠다.”

K, 무한동력으로 움직이는 기계 심장을 만들어 줄게.


	129. Chapter 129

해 질 녘이었다. 창밖에 노을이 지고 있었다. 리처드와 내가 얼마 만에 함께 노을을 보고 있는 건지도 모르겠다. 이제야 막 의식을 회복한 리처드는 기력을 모두 회복하려면 갈 길이 멀었다. 재회, 이건 정말 재회다. 겨우 재회하고 얼마 지나지 않아 다시 잠들었다. 노을이 완전히 사라졌을 때. 나는 잠든 리처드를 두고 불안해서 몇 번이나 간호사를 괴롭혔다. 간호사는 매뉴얼대로 말했다. 나는 지금까지 많은 매뉴얼들을 습득했지만, 이런 매뉴얼은 절대 습득하고 싶지 않다. 누구라도 이런 매뉴얼을 익히고 싶지 않을 것이다. 리처드와 한시라도 떨어져 있고 싶지 않았지만, 다시 고갈된 체력을 채우려면 답답한 속에 뭐라도 억지로 밀어 넣어야만 했다. 나는 목에 깔때기 꽂힌 거위처럼 음식을 밀어 넣었다. 안에서 불어난 음식을 참고 있자니 고역이었다. 저녁을 대충 때우고 병원으로 돌아오니 이제 노을이 질 무렵에 따뜻한 공기 같은 것도 다 사라지고 쌀쌀했다. 더위가 벌써 그립다.

병실 앞에서 다른 사람 기척을 느꼈다. 제대로 닫지 않은 문이 손을 끼워 넣을 수 있을 만큼 입을 벌리고 있었다. 나는 본의 아니게 엿듣고 말았다. 젠장, 이딴 건 질색인데. 그것만으로 나는 배가 다 꺼져버렸다. 가까이 있기만 해도 사람 피를 마르게 하는 그런 부류도 있는 법이다. 나는 끼어들 틈을 노리며 벽에 붙어 버티고 서 있었다. 개새끼가 애틋하게 구는 걸 보기도 싫어서 그쪽으론 시선도 던지지 않았다.   
“로, 로지. 널 잃는다면.”  
남자의 잔뜩 쉰 음성을 들으며 난 한숨을 쉬었다. 담배라도 피우고 들어올걸, 후회가 들었으나 발이 떨어지질 않았다. 리처드는 깨어나 있었다. 지친 목소리로 리처드가 그에게 대답했다.  
“눈물일랑 거두세요, 아저씨. 보다시피 전 괜찮으니까요.”  
그러자 남자는 울음 참는 소릴 내더니 힘겹게 말했다.  
“나를 떠나지 마.”  
“…….”  
“더는 우리가 예전 같지 않더라도 떠나지만 말아다오.”  
“당신.”  
리처드 목소리가 떨렸다.  
“당신이 나약해지면 안 되는데. 당신이 나에게 이러면 안 되는데.”  
나는 눈물로 병을 채우는 것도 싫다. 가끔 구구절절한 사연을 쥐어짜 내 눈물을 쏟고 눈물을 받은 병을 밀봉해두었다가 틈만 나면 끄집어내는 것들이 있다. 행복에 겨우면 안 된다나, 그런 말도 안 되는 이유에서였다. 취한 것처럼 좋아서 실실대다가 병을 열면 쓰디쓴 냄새가 확 올라오는 데 그걸 맡고, 도로 말랑말랑해진 가슴에다 붓고는 우울함에 빠져든다. 나는 정말 이해할 수 없는 행동이다. 사서 고생하는 것, 사서 슬퍼하는 것. 대체 그게 왜 필요하단 말인가? 사람은 행복하기만 하면 죽기라도 한단 말인가? 그건 어디까지나 추구하는 것에 불과하다. 어딜 보아도 행복하기만 한 사람은 없다. 그런데 느리게 걷고 또 걷다가 좋은 일 생겨서 달리기 시작하면 거기다 발을 거는 개새끼들이 있다. 밀봉한 병을 기어이 다시 여는 사람들은 그런 놈들에게 물어뜯기고 싶지 않아서 일찌감치 흥분을 접고 흙탕물에 구르고 진흙에 발이 빠져 헤어 나오지 못하던 때를 회상한다. 나는 그게 답답하고 안쓰러워서 이해하기 싫다. 상처받지 않고 살 순 없는데. 그런데 개새끼와 리히터는 그럴 작정인 것 같다. 병목까지 차서 넘칠 것 같은데도 기어이 그랬다. 리처드가 서글프게 남자에게 물었다.   
“우리에게 이제 사랑이 없다는 걸 당신도 알지요?”  
“안다.”  
“그런데도요?”  
남자는 대답하지 않았다.   
“에릭, 우리 사이에 남은 건 애틋한 집착과 미움뿐이에요.”  
리처드는 쓴웃음 지으며 말했다.   
“에리카, 당신도 늙고 저도 늙었네요.”  
여전히 남자는 침묵을 지켰고, 리처드는 남자를 가여워하며 말했다.   
“당신과 같은 사랑은 아니었지만, 저도 당신을 사랑했어요.”

병실을 나서는 리히터와 마주쳤다. 그는 얼굴이 유령 같았다. 생기라곤 하나도 없이 비쩍 마른 창백한 얼굴에 얼굴이 산이라도 끼얹은 것처럼 눈물이 떨어진 자리만 얼룩덜룩 빨갛게 부어 못 봐 줄 꼴이었다. 남자는 나를 여전히 없는 인간 취급했다. 그와 나는 인사도 하지 않았다. 개새끼와 나는 진흙탕 싸움을 시작했다. 리처드는 근처에도 못 오게 할 생각이다. 오래 신어 금이 간 것처럼 주름 잡힌 신발에도 흙탕물 하나 튀지 않도록. 마음을 추스르고 병실 안으로 들어갔다. 리처드는 울었는지 눈이 빨갰다. 내가 들어오자 흔적을 지우려고 눈을 마구 비볐다. 그럴 때마다 리처드 손등부터 이어진 줄들이 마구 흔들리는 데 피가 고이는 건 아닌지 걱정스러웠다. 어디 갔었어, 저녁 먹고 왔니? 리처드가 말갛게 웃으면서 물었다. 저녁 먹었어. 넌? 내가 묻자 리처드는 소탈하게 말했다. 병원 음식은 영 맛이 없네. 그릇에 든 음식이 다 식어있었다. 거기 있지 말고, 이리와. 안아볼래. 문을 등지고 서 있는 내게 리처드가 손짓했다. 나는 모른 척해주기로 했다. 리처드에게 다가가 그를 먼저 안았다. 그러니까 리처드는 기뻐했다. 정말 나는 이제 모른 척할 것이다. 묻지도 않으려고 한다. 나와 만나기 전에 리처드가 그와 어떻게 얽혔는지, 그를 어떻게 사랑했는지, 그는 리처드에게 어떤 사람인지도. 호기심이 사람을 망친다. 그러고 보니 나는 리처드에게 일일이 털어놓은 적이 거의 없다. B에 대해서도 짧게 언급만 하고 지나갔고, B를 만나기 이전에 여자들에 대해서도 입을 떼지 않았다. 하다못해 리처드가 가장 처참했을 때, 기억도 하기 싫은 그때, 카렌과의 일도 다 말하지 않았다. 말하지 않더라도 대강은 다 알고 있는 눈치다만. 리처드가 카렌과 계속 만나도 좋다고 말해주었고, 그걸 용인해주는 눈치여서 완전히 정리하지 않고 애매한 사이로 계속 지내오고 있는데도 말하지 않았다. 그건 나에게도 리처드에게도 그리 좋은 화제가 아니었으므로.

리처드는 한참 동안 나를 안고 있었다. 슬슬 다리도 저리고 부끄럽기도 해서 리처드에게 눈치를 주었다. 그래도 리처드는 나를 놓아주질 않았다. 다리에 피가 통하지 않아 이대로 있다가는 다리를 절단해야 할지도 모른다는 말도 안 되는 끔찍한 생각이 들었다. 아니, 난 낯 뜨거운 것 같다. 지금까지 누구와도 이렇게 재회를 해 본 적이 없었으니까.   
“언제까지 안고 있을 거야? 다리 저려.”  
하지만 내가 생각해도 분위기를 깨는 말이었다. 씨발, 나란 놈은 대체 맞추는 건 죽도록 못한다. 내 어깨에 얼굴을 파묻은 채 리처드가 작은 목소리로 대답했다.   
“쭉.”  
“그게 언젠데?”  
미안하기도 하고, 그래도 역시나 부끄러운 건 어쩔 수 없어서 내가 부러 퉁명스럽게 묻자 리처드가 고개를 세차게 저었다.  
“몰라, 쭉.”  
“잠깐만. 너 지금 귀여운 척했지?”  
“안 했어.”  
“아니야, 너 나한테 곤란한 거 시킬 때 꼭 그 표정 지으면서 입 내밀어. 맞잖아, 어?”  
“아니래도.”  
리처드가 나를 밀어냈다. 얄미운 표정을 짓고선 말이다. 다만 얼굴이 빨갛다. 나는 그리 나쁜 기분이 아니었다. 솔직하게 말하자면 좋은 기분에 가까웠다. 요즘은 좋은 기분을 느껴본 적이 거의 없어서 이게 좋은 기분이라고 장담은 못 하겠지만, 하여튼 그랬다. 부끄럽고 좋은 기분을 좀 더 누려보려고 한다.  
“너도 나 보고 싶었어?”  
내가 묻자 리처드는 빤히 나를 보며 반문했다.  
“내가 널 그리워하지 않을 거로 생각했니?”  
나는 겸연쩍게 뒷목을 두드리며 대답했다.  
“너야 워낙 연락도 귀찮아하고, 툭하면 자고 그러잖아. 매일 나만 메시지 보내고 그랬잖아. 네가 먼저 보낸 적은 거의 없어. 기껏해야 잘 다녀와, 조심해서 와. 이 정도지.”  
말하고 나니 정말 부끄러웠다. 이거야 내가 죽도록 매달린 꼴밖에 되지 않으니. 괜히 나 자신이 한심해서 한숨만 내뱉는 내게 몸을 기울이며 리처드가 또 나를 안았다. 다시 리처드 냄새가 나기 시작한다. 아픈 사람 냄새 말고, 죽은 사람 냄새도 아닌 리처드 냄새. 그 냄새를 맡자 나는 무어라 말하기 힘든데 모든 게 다 괜찮아졌다.   
“나도 네가 없으면 보고 싶어. 하지만 그런 말은 입 밖에 내면 부끄럽기도 하고, 무엇보다 간절함이 덜해진다고 해야 하나. 응, 그런 것 같다. 티나, 무척 그리워하고 사랑할 때 넌 그 말을 쉽게 하는 편이니?”  
리처드의 질문을 곱씹으며 곰곰이 생각했다. 가까이에 있는 리처드에게만 하더라도, 나는 보고 싶다는 말과 사랑한다는 말을 속에 담은 것의 반도 꺼내지 못했다.   
“엄청 좋아하면 잘 못해. 뭐라고 말해야 할지도 잘 모르겠어.”  
“나도 그래. 보고 싶다는 말을 어디서부터 해야 할지 모르겠어. 그래서 마음속으로만 계속 얘기해.”  
지금은 이렇게 있어도 괜찮겠지. 내가 이렇게 행복해도 좋은지 의문이 들었다. 행복이 내겐 가장 낯선 단어가 되어 버렸다. 아, 아니다. 나는 늘 행복했다. 행복을 모르는 건 내가 아니라. 관두자. 그리고 덜컥 겁이 났다. 누구 좋은 꼴 가만히 못 보는 씹새끼가 또 훼방을 놓을까 봐. 리처드와 나는 임시 건물에서 산다. 그것도 우리 명의로 된 집이 아니다. 누가 잠깐 자리를 비운 틈을 타서 거기에 자리 잡았다. 우리는 그래서 하루하루가 불안했다. 집주인이 찾아와서 당장 집을 비우시오, 하면 어떻게 적당히 합의를 볼 돈도 없으니 영락없이 쫓겨날 수밖에 없기 때문이다. 우린 거기서 쫓겨나면 살 수 없다. 밖은 여전히 춥고, 위험하고, 배곯은 짐승들이 어두워지기만을 기다리며 납작하게 몸을 엎드리고 물어뜯을 기회를 노리고 있기 때문이다. 그렇게 불안하게 사니까 리처드도 나도 전부 날이 섰다. 신경을 단련한답시고 날을 세웠는데, 그걸로 우리 불안함은 해치지 못하고 서로 할퀴었다. 집주인은 인정도 없다. 아픈 사람이니까 조금만 기다려 달라고 사정해도 들어주질 않는다. 바란다. 안전하게 행복할 수 있었으면 좋겠다고. 

리처드는 내 품에 안겨서 졸았다. 잠이 들 듯 말 듯한 리처드 손등을 조심스럽게 문질렀다. 핏줄과 뼈 때문에 울퉁불퉁한 손이다. 뒤집어 보면 고생한 흔적도 역력하다. 아무리 관리를 하더라도 어쩌지 못한 흔적 말이다. 굳은살이나, 잔주름이나, 단순히 나이 들어서 생긴 그런 것이 아니라 추운 겨울에 찬물에 담가보기도 하고, 온갖 궂은일 도맡아 한 그런 손이었다. 내 손은 그에 비하면 멀쩡했다. 그러나 이 이유 역시도 묻지 않기로 하자. 나는 문득 더블린에서 받은 리처드의 편지가 궁금해졌다.  
“나 아버지 쓰러지셔서 집에 갔을 때 네가 보낸 편지 말이야.”  
내 말이 졸음을 달아나게 했는지 리처드가 화들짝 놀라기까지 했다.  
“내가 보낸 건 줄 어떻게 알았어?”  
“R.A.가 너 말고 또 누가 있어? 너 내가 너처럼 멍청한 줄 알아?”  
나는 어처구니없어서 그에게 핀잔을 주었다. 리처드는 시무룩한 표정을 지으며 말을 줄였다.  
“으응…….”  
“왜 아무것도 안 쓰고 보낸 거야?”  
“아니야, 난 썼어.”  
“뭐라고 썼는지 안 보이던데? 하나도 볼 수 없었다고.”  
무슨 꿍꿍이지. 리처드가 얇은 입술을 틀어 올리며 웃었다.   
“그럴 수밖에 없지.”  
난 퍽 궁금해져서 참지 못하고 리처드를 보챘다.   
“빨리 말해. 뭐라고 쓴 건데?”  
“그건 내가 너에게 하고 싶은 말, 네가 나에게 듣고 싶은 말을 전부 쓴 거야.”  
“무슨 소리야? 알아듣기 쉽게 말해 봐.”  
“너에게 하고 싶은 말이 너무 많았어. 그리고 지금도, 앞으로도 너에게 하고 싶은 말은 하루하루 생겨날 거야. 글로 써서 남기기엔 너무나도 많은 말이지.”  
“그래서, 여백이 너무 좁아 안 썼다고? 페르마의 마지막 정리도 아니고 그게 뭐야.”  
수학자들을 괴롭힌 고약한 인간이 있다. 프랑스의 수학자 페르마다. 3대 수학 난제. 소수의 규칙성을 찾아내는 ‘리만 가설’, 정수가 어떤 소수로 표현될 수 있는지를 찾아내는 ‘골드바흐의 추측’, 그리고 개새끼 페르마. 정수의 덧셈 관계를 논하는 ‘페르마의 마지막 정리’에서 그는 ‘a,b,c 가 0이 아닌 정수이고, n 이 2 보다 큰 자연수일 때 an + bn = cn 을 만족하는 자연수 a, b, c 가 존재하지 않는다. 라고 쓰고 여백에 이렇게 남겼다. 나는 경이적인 방법으로 이 정리를 증명했다. 그러나 이 책의 여백이 너무 좁아 여기에 옮기지는 않았다.’ 페르마는 375년이나 수학자들을 괴롭혔다. 마침내 앤드류 와일즈가 그의 정리를 풀었다. 이 과정에서 19세기 대수 이론의 발전이 들어가야 하고, 뭐 존나게 복잡한데 난 수학은 질색이므로 나 역시 여기에 다 옮기지는 않겠다. 나는 리처드라면 375년은 물론이고 1,000년 동안이나 사람을 괴롭힐 수 있을 것 같단 생각이 들었다. 그 경이적인 방법을 알아내려다 나는 전부 다 산화되고 말 것이다.   
“그것보다 훨씬 대단한 거라고.”  
리처드가 더 얄미운 표정을 지어 보이며 입을 열었다.   
“뭐가 대단하단 건데?”  
“페르마는 하나로 귀결될 공식만을 남겼지. 하지만 그 편지는 매일 새로 쓰일 거야. 그리고 그건 단지 나만이 아는 공식이 아니야. 에이단, 네가 듣고 싶은 말을 상상해 봐. 내가 보고 싶은 것을 상상해. 어떤 날엔 내가 너에게 날씨 얘기를 할 수도 있고, 읽고 있는 책 얘기를 할 수도 있겠지. 만약에 네가 날 그리워한다면……나 역시 너를 그리워한다고 말할 수 있어. 난 단 한 장의 종이에 무한한 가능성을 썼어.”  
K, 지금 그때 받은 편지는 하도 읽어서 너덜너덜해질 정도로 닳아있어. 상상력이 먹히는 날에 리처드는 말이 아주 많아지지만, 사는 게 피곤해서 어떤 상상도 할 수 없는 날에 리처드는 조용해. 내 경이로운 천사는 지금도 나를 채찍질하고 있지. 내가 도저히 놓을 수 없는 이 빌어먹을 일을 계속 할 수 있도록 말이야. 나는 죽는 순간까지도 절대 상상하는 힘을 잃어버리지 않을 거야.


	130. Chapter 130

내게 자살 충동을 맛보게 해주었던 망할 전시가 끝났다. 답답한 속은 동시에 괜찮아졌다. 나는 후련한 기분을 느꼈다. 이건 정말이다. 전쟁으로 개미 새끼 하나 남지 않고 폐허가 된 시가지를 홀로 횡단하다가 마침내 먼저 떠난 사람들의 품으로 떠난 거나 마찬가지다. 나는 최후의 인류가 될 바에 적당히 편승해서 함께 죽는 쪽을 택할 것이다. 여하튼 좆도 할 일 없는 한심한 인간들이 무수히 다녀간 내 자리를 볼 때마다 난 외로움을 느꼈다. 왜냐하면, 그들은 도무지 사람 같지 않으니까. 그들은 사람이라기보다는 지뢰 같고 미사일 같았다. 사람 정신 빼놓는 것과 굉음이 특히 닮았다. 그것들은 뇌관을 마구잡이로 때린다. 폭탄 파편처럼 무수한 사람 틈바구니에 끼여 나는 내가 철저히 동떨어진 글러 먹은 놈이려니 했다. 나는 왜 저기에 어떻게든 끼고 싶어서 아등바등하며 살았던 걸까? 그들과 똑같아지고 싶었던 걸까? 왜 나는 남들의 시선을 그렇게도 의식하며 나를 흠집 내는데 열중했던 걸까? 대체 왜? 그 흠집이 타인에게 인정받는 영광의 훈장이라도 된단 말인가? ……여전히 미궁이다. 막상 발끝을 밀어 넣었더니 거긴 내가 사는 쓰레기 수거장만 못한 곳이었는데. 그러나 내가 정말 하려는 말은 이런 게 아니다. 부끄러운 흔적을 지우려고 5월 16일, 사치 갤러리에 갔을 때다. 가는 길 내내 나는 목이 졸리는 듯한 느낌을 받았다. 무언가 내 목에 올가미를 씌우고 계속 잡아당기는 것처럼 말이다. 내가 품었던 동경과 기대감이 나 대신 숨이 막혀 죽었다. 거지 같다. 미치도록 바라던 일이 빨리 해치우고 싶은 찝찝함이 되다니. 평생 씻을 수 없는 수치심이 되다니. 증오가 되다니. 나는 예정대로 짐에 불과한 내 초라한 작업을 폐기할 작정이었다. 어디 둘 데도 없으니까. 집에 관을 안치하고 사는 인간은 거의 없다. 모르지, 괴팍한 취향을 가진 놈은 그럴지도. 하지만 난 거기까지 추락하진 않았다. 정말이다. 리처드를 만나기 전, 나의 유일한 천사였던 앨리의 이름을 걸고 맹세할 수 있다. 

하지만 애석하게도 난 내가 만든 쓰레기를 직접 불태울 수 없었다. 전시장에서 나는 아이언스를 만났다. 그가 내 작품을 샀다. 아니다, 그가 산 건 리처드다. 내가 아니다. 당연히 나는 작품을 씨발, 작품이라고 부르기도 싫다. 내 수치심을 팔려 하지 않았다. 아이언스는 퍽 단호했다. 심지어 당당하기까지 했다. 그리고 그가 내게 관용을 베풀 듯이 우아하게 내민 것, 엉키고 꼬인 지저분한 감정의 배출구는 종이 한 장에 불과했다. 나는 그 종이를 보자마자 눈물이 나올 뻔했다. 어린애처럼 칭얼대는 목소리로 겨우 아이언스에게 말했다. 설움이 밀려들어서 절로 끅끅거릴 수밖에 없었다. 내가 끝끝내 이 하찮은 종잇장을 마다하고 돈을 벌지 않는다면 나는 또 무일푼이다. 그러면 리처드의 병원비도, 리처드와 함께 지내며 사람 구실 할 돈이 없다. 얼마나 버틸 수 있을지는 모르겠다만, 난 되도록 리처드가 쇳덩이처럼 차가운 남자들의 주머니에서 놀아나지 않도록 할 작정이었다.   
“아이언스 씨가 일전에 말씀하셨던 눈이 ‘이렇게’ 생긴 발레리나가 누군지 압니다.”  
내 없어 보이는 몰골에다 아이언스는 동요 없이 담담히 물었다.  
“그리고?”  
“그래서 당신에겐 신세 지고 싶지 않습니다.”  
그때 나는 주먹을 꽉 쥐고 있었다. 다시는 플랫 벽에 손톱자국을 남기지 않으리라 마음먹은 대신 내 손바닥에 상처를 낸 것이다. 아이언스는 잠시 말을 멈추고 작품을 치워버린 공간에 흠뻑 밴 방문객들의 냄새를 맡았다. 거기엔 또 다른 냄새가 섞여 있었다. 한 달간 갤러리에 갖가지 꽃들이 뿜어대는 향기가 진동했었다. 내게는 생선 썩는 악취랑 별로 다를 게 없었지만. 그는 희미하게 웃으면서 내게 말했다.   
“발레리나와는 무관한 일이라고 생각합니다만.”  
“당신한테나 그렇겠죠.”  
“터너 씨, 바쁘신가요?”  
“그다지.”  
그가 턱짓으로 출구를 가리켰다. 나는 코로 답답한 숨을 뽑아내며 눈을 질끈 감았다. 회색 남자의 태연한 발걸음 소리가 들렸다. 그건 내 심장 소리와 똑같이 뛰었다. 나는 장난감 병정처럼 그 뒤를 따라야만 했다. 

아이언스와 자리를 옮기면서 나는 내 말이 이루어낸 어긋난 조각을 떠올렸고 나 같은 변변찮은 놈이 뱉은 말도 사람을 죽일 수 있다는 사실을 불행하게 깨달았다. 되는대로 내뱉은 의미 없는 말도 어떤 사람에겐 자기 세상이 뒤집힐 만큼 커다란 말이더라. 말이 전쟁을 선포했다. 아이언스는 내게 야만인이고, 나는 그에게 야만인이다. 기껏 사치 갤러리 근처에 있는 카페로 자리를 옮겼지만, 나는 그에게 그다지 할 말이 없었다. 나는 그의 설득이 버거웠고, 그는 한사코 나를 설득시키려 들었다. 아이언스는 내게 체면에 대해 말했다.   
“살면서 언제나 피해왔던 말이긴 합니다만, 제 나이쯤 되면 체면이 불가피한 상황을 초래하더군요.”  
나는 그의 얼굴을 똑바로 보지 못하고 머그잔에 묻은 커피 얼룩만 보고 있었다. 얼룩이 꼭 내 목을 댕강 자르려고 대기 중인 도살자처럼 보였다. 나는 마른침을 삼키면서 눈시울을 글썽거렸다.  
“이건 제 체면의 문제고, 터너 씨 체면의 문제이기도 합니다.”  
“하고 싶은 말이 뭡니까? 전 마음을 바꿀 생각이 없습니다.”  
병신같이 아이언스의 얼굴을 똑바로 보지도 못하면서. K, 그래도 나 요즘은 사람들 얼굴 좀 똑바로 볼 수 있다? 요즘은. 그래, 배에 기름이 끼니까. 목이 아주 뻣뻣해지더라.   
“비난은 예상하고 있었습니다.”  
“전 비난할 자격도 없습니다. 하지만 이건 끝낼 겁니다. 못하게 할 거예요. 당신이나 저나, 그 사람……이나, 알던 사람으로 남으면 그만입니다.”  
아이언스는 커피를 한 모금 마시고 잠깐 뜸을 들였다. 그 순간이 100년처럼 느껴졌다. 그의 침묵에 기가 제대로 꺾인 나는 그만 울적해지고 말았다. 나 혼자 남자를 상대해야 한다는 게 몹시 버겁게 느껴졌다. 나는 갑자기 주먹 하난 끝내주는 클라이브가 보고 싶었고, 존의 독설이 그리웠고, 앤드류의 저주가 절실했다. 개들의 무리가 정말이지 그리웠다. 이래서 무리에서 떨어진 개는 생존 가능성이 희박하다고 하는 모양이다. 무릎 위에 두 손을 정갈하게 겹치며 아이언스는 존나 낭만적인 어투로 구구절절한 사연을 늘어놓았다.   
“예, 전 터너 씨 말대로 눈이 ‘이렇게’ 생긴 발레리나를 그리워했죠. 전 그 발레리나를 오랫동안 찾았지만, 제가 발레리나에게 바라던 건 세간에서 수군거리는 그런 불쾌한 것이 결코 아니었습니다. 저는 그때까지만 해도 순수한 발레뜨망이었으니까요. ……기약 없는 기다림은 시간에 순응하여 흘러가고, 기나긴 시간에 아이는 자라고 숭고한 사랑은 속물의 집착으로 바뀌고 말죠. 제가 겨우 사라진 발레리나를 다시 만났을 때, 저는 대단히 뛰어난 속물이 되었고, 가련한 발레리나는 엉망이었습니다. 횡설수설하면서 다짜고짜 도움이 필요하다고 부탁해오는데 당장에라도 숨이 넘어갈 것처럼 보여서 우선 진정부터 시켜야만 했죠. 그녀는 겨우 진정하고 나서 제게 조심스럽게 묻더군요. 예전 약속이 유효하냐고. 저는 대답했습니다. 물론이라고. 발레리나는 다시 말했습니다. 자신은 재기할 수 없다고요. 저는 발레리나를 타일렀죠. 몸을 쓰는 방법에는 여러 가지가 있다고. 예, 터너 씨. 저는 계속 그녀의 팬으로 남고 싶었습니다. 그게 제가 진정으로 바라던 것이었죠. 그러나 상황과 체면이 막더군요. 그녀와 나 사이에 이해관계가 걸렸습니다. 당신에게 불편한 얘기를 하고 싶진 않습니다. 터너 씨 생각대로 빌어먹을 짓거리는 이만 끝내는 게 모두를 위해서 좋을 겁니다. 저는 체면이 책임지려 하는 데까지만 나설 작정입니다. 그리고 이게 책임을 끝내는 일이죠.”  
“이건 제 자리가 아니었어요. 제힘으로 얻은 자리가 아닙니다. 그러니 당신이 책임질 필요가 없다는 말입니다.”  
지칠 대로 지친 나는 뿌옇게 흐린 눈을 비비면서 초라하게 입을 뻐끔거렸다. 썩은 생선처럼. 그러니까 아이언스는 비웃음인지 동정하는 웃음인지 모를 모호한 웃음을 지으며 나를 애새끼 대하듯이 타일렀다.   
“아니요, 제 생각은 다릅니다. 당신은 글쎄, 무어라 말하는 게 좋을까요. 마땅한 말이 당장 생각나지 않는데. 그래요, 당신은 피해잡니다. 보상받을 걸 받았으니 원하는 대로 하세요.”   
“아이언스 씨.”  
나는 더 이상 커피를 마실 수 없었다. 지금껏 이런 부류의 잘난 인간들에게 못했던 수만 가지의 말이 가시가 되어 돋아났기 때문이다. 뱉지 못한 가시가 나를 공격한다. 따끔거렸다.   
“터너 씨, 무대가 끝나면 언제나 홀연히 사라져 어디에도 모습을 드러내지 않았던 신비로운 발레리나가 무대가 아닌 시궁창 깔린 길바닥에 내몰렸다면……이제는 튀튀를 입지도 않고, 포인트 슈즈를 신지도 않고, 넝마에 맨발이라면 말입니다. 그녀를 오래 지켜보고 사랑했던 사람이 어떻게 하리라고 생각하십니까?”  
“…….”  
“당신은 이 모든 게 불편하지요? 배려하고자 진실을 묻어두고 싶습니까, 아니면 버거워서 묻어두고 싶습니까?”  
“모르겠어요.”  
내가 좀 울먹이며 고개를 세차게 흔들자 아이언스는 담담하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 정말 무덤덤해 보였다.   
“하지만 어느 쪽도 당신이 나쁜 선택을 하는 건 아닙니다. 당신은 적어도 단 하나를 지키고자 하는 거니까요. 묻어두면, 누군가는 자신의 흠을 감출 수 있습니다. 신성 로마 제국(Holy Roman Emperor)의 황제 프리드리히 2(Fredrick II)세가 이런 말을 했었죠. 모든 것을 지키려는 자는 어떤 것도 지키지 못한다. 사람은 부득이하게 포기해야만 하는 일이 생기는 법이죠. 터너 씨, 발레리나와 저, 그리고 발레리나와 얽혀있는 다른 사람과의 일을 당신이 하고자 하는 대로 묻어버리세요. 이제 제가 퇴장할 시간이군요. 오래전에 그녀가 그랬던 것처럼 말입니다.”  
“영국식 은유는 언제 들어도 거지 같네요.”  
“예, 저도 그렇게 생각하는 쪽입니다. 그렇다면 확실히 해둘까요? 당신의 작품을 제가 사는 것으로써 저는 발레리나와의 약속을 지킬 겁니다. 그리고 발레리나와 저의 약속은 저와 그녀의 약속이니 당신은 잊어버리세요. 당신이 나설 일이 아닙니다. 그리고 당신에게 약속드리죠. 이것을 끝으로 당신 인생에 개입하지 않겠습니다.”   
그 말을 끝으로 아이언스는 자리에서 일어났고, 우리는 헤어졌다. 만신창이가 된 나는 바로 내 가련한 천사를 만나러 가지 않고 길거리를 돌아다녔다. 담배도 한 대 피웠다. 리처드를 되찾은 후로, 나는 그간 멀리하던 말아 피우는 담배를 피우기 시작했다. 되찾은 것을 다시는 잃어버리지 않으려고, 푼돈이나마 아끼려고 함이다. 하늘을 올려다보았다. 비라도 와주면 좋으련만, 당장 울음을 터뜨릴 것처럼 잔뜩 찌푸린 하늘은 기어이 눈물 한 방울 찔끔거리지 않았다. 존나 독한 새끼다. 그래서 내가 찔끔찔끔 울었다. 누가 보면 담배 연기가 눈에 들어갔다고 하면 그만이다. 내가 이래서 담배를 끊지 못하는 것이다. 이만한 핑곗거리가 또 어디 있겠는가? 무서워서 손발이 덜덜 떨릴 때면, 담배가 말려서 그런다고 둘러대면 그만이고, 울고 싶을 때면 담배 연기를 들먹이면 된다. 두 번째 담배를 꺼내면서 나는 아이언스가 내게 한 말을 곱씹었다. 그의 약속은 비열하고 정교한 함정을 숨기고 있었다. 그는 내 인생에 개입하지 않을 것이다. 이건 사실이다. 그는 거짓말할 사람은 아니다. 내 앞에 자신의 무채색 일색인 정떨어지는 얼굴을 절대 드러내지 않을 것이다. 하지만 자신의 것이 된 눈이 갸름한 발레리나의 인생엔 개입할 것이다. 왜냐하면, 그는 나와도 약속했고 그녀와도 약속했기 때문이다. 세상은 이런 개새끼들이 쥐고 흔든다. 이런 사기꾼들이 판을 친다. 알면서도 사기당하고 사는 게 대부분 사람이다. 자신이 그 좆같은 계약 때문에 얼마나 울고불고 가슴 치며 괴로워할 것인지 알면서도, 그것마저 없다면 길거리에 내몰려서 뒈질 수밖에 없으니 질긴 삶을 연명하려 드는 것이다. 나도 다를 게 좆도 없다. 개새끼가 내 천사의 날개를 뜯는 것을 잠자코 지켜보아야만 하고, 내 천사를 땅에다가 내동댕이치는 것도 지켜보아야만 한다. 개새끼와 나는 각자 인생에 개입하지 않겠노라 약속했으니까. 그 약속으로 서로 자존심을 챙기고, 구명줄을 대었으니까. 거기까지 생각하고, 나는 길거리 한복판에서 미친놈처럼 소리를 지르며 뛰었다. 그러지 않으면 정말 돌아버릴 것 같았기 때문이다. 나는 내장을 다 토할 정도로 소리를 질렀다. 울기도 많이 울었다. 엄마, 저 사람 왜 저래? 아직 앞길에 걱정 없는 애새끼가 수군거렸다. 자세히 보니 좀 봐줄 만한 얼굴이다. 다갈색 머리에 귀엽게 생긴 여자애는 나를 광견병에 걸린 개새끼처럼 기피하며 한편으로는 호기심이 생긴 눈치였다. 그 애 옆에 거만하게 팔짱을 끼고 선 늙은 마녀가 저주를 퍼붓듯이 말했다. 지금 네가 해야 할 일에 최선을 다하지 않으면 저렇게 되는 거야. 나는 기가 막혀서 웃음이 나왔다. 정말 기가 막힌, 굉장한, 어처구니없는, 참신한 헛소리였다. 나는 그년에게 쩌렁쩌렁한 목소리처럼 외쳤다. 최선을 다하다가 이렇게 됐습니다, 예? 최선을 다했다고요. 씨발, 존나 쓸개라도 내줄 것처럼 사랑하고, 내 수명을 깎아 먹으면서 그림 그리고, 어떻게든 살겠다고 내 무릎 연골이 닳도록 비굴하게 빌었어요. 그래서 이렇게 됐습니다. 사람들이 슬금슬금 나를 피한다. 늙은 마녀는 입을 다물지 못했다. 귀엽게 생긴 여자는 키득키득 웃었다. 난 기분이 좀 좋아졌고, 오기가 생겼다.   
“그러니까 씨발, 우리는 아무리 개처럼 낑낑거리며 살아도 진정한 개새끼들이 깔고 자는 지폐 한 다발도 가로채지 못한다고……그뿐인가, 어디? 내 인생에 과분한 천사를 만나면 뭐해. 평생 내 기도를 들어준 적 없는 신이 이제 와서 날 좀 챙겨준다고 천사를 보내주면 뭐해. 너무 열심히 산 죄로 천사도 잃어버리고 말 거야. 내가 죽어가며 딴 졸업장은 사실 노예 문서나 마찬가지야. 난 내 아이도 개새끼들 노예로 만들어버리고 말 거야.”  
그렇게 다수의 사람에게 윽박지르고 나니 그런대로 걸어갈 힘이 생겼다. 이제 난 리처드를 만나러 갈 것이다. 

K, 우리 사이니까 하는 말인데. 아이폰이니 뭐니해서 스마트 폰이 지금처럼 널렸을 때가 아니라서 다행이야. 만약 내가 지금 그 날처럼 깽판을 쳤다면, 난 유튜브 스타가 되었겠지. 죽은 정보의 망령이 떠도는 거대한 바다에서 영원히 표류했을 거야. 해골만 남아서도 둥둥 떠다녔을 거라고. 그런 날 보며 넌 웃을까, 아니면 찡그릴까. 너라면……찡그리면서 웃을 것 같아.

병원에 도착했다. 바람이 더 가혹해졌다. 내 뺨을 때리는 걸로 모자라서 내 귀에다가 시큼털털한 냄새나는 망할 입을 갖다 대고 넌 후레자식이라고 쉴 새 없이 욕을 해댄다. 나는 손톱에 각질뿐인가? 피딱지까지 낄 정도로 머리카락을 벅벅 긁으며 정문을 열었다. 익숙한 놈의 거들먹거리는 그림자가 내 발목을 물귀신처럼 잡고 늘어졌다. 나는 허우적거리면서 그에게 인사했다.   
“안녕하세요, 터너 씨. 오랜만에 뵙습니다.”  
수척한 얼굴을 하고 해리 리히터가 내게 인사했다. 나는 그의 처음 보는 우울함이 신기하다 못해 괴상망측할 정도라 덩달아 괴상한 표정을 지으며 입을 닫지 못하고 대답했다.  
“예.”  
“그간 잘 지내셨나요?”  
힘없는 목소리로 해리가 말했다. 나는 어쩐지 그의 등을 다독여주고 싶은 기분이 들었다.   
“그럭저럭. 그쪽은요?”  
“저도, 뭐. 그리 나쁠 건 없었습니다. 다음에 뵙죠.”  
산뜻하게, 허탈하게 말을 매듭지으며 해리 리히터는 조용히 등을 돌렸다. 나는 그의 등에다 대고 조금 친절하게 말했다. 그가 너무 울적해 보였기 때문이다. 나도 울적하니까 똑같이 울적한 사람 등에다 칼을 꽂고 싶진 않았다.  
“예. 조심해서 가세요.”  
해리가 멈칫했다. 그는 천천히 뒤를 돌아 나를 보더니 서글서글한 웃음을 내게 던지며 정중하게 부탁했다.  
“터너 씨, 엠마를 잘 부탁드립니다.”  
“그건 그쪽이 굳이 말 안 해도 될 문제 같은데.”  
내가 떨떠름하게 대꾸하자 해리는 고개까지 숙이며 다시금 부탁했다.   
“부디.”  
리히터는 지독히도 슬퍼 보였다. 세상에서 제일 슬픈 사람처럼 보였다. 그는 절망을 짊어지고 걸어가는 사람 같았다. 나는 느닷없는 숙연함의 범람에 말문을 잃고 오도카니 서서 그의 쓸쓸한 뒷모습이 시야에서 완전히 사라질 때까지 발걸음을 뗄 수 없었다. 그의 자취가 떠나고 나서야 나는 정신을 차렸고, 리처드를 떠올렸다. 머리보다 가슴이 내게 달려가라고 말해주었다. 나는 마음이 시키는 대로, 내가 내키는 대로 뛰었다. 

다행히 리처드는 병실에 있었다. 내 미친년은 무릎을 모으고 훌쩍거리며 서럽게 울고 있었다. 얼마나 서럽게 우는지 내 마음이 얼얼할 지경이었다. 티나, 왔니? 빨갛게 부은 눈으로 나를 보며 리처드가 말했다. 나는 서둘러 리처드의 침대로 걸어갔다. 리처드의 옆에 조심스럽게 걸터앉아서 혹시 또 리처드가 꽂은 링거에 피가 고인 건 아닌지 확인부터 했다. 다행히 피는 없다. 샛노란 수액만 꾸준히 돌고 있었다. 나는 안도하며 숨을 몰아쉬었다.   
“왜 그래, 무슨 일 있었어?”  
내가 묻자 리처드는 괴로운 표정을 지으며 내 어깨에 머리를 기댔다.   
“그 애를 어쩌면 좋을까.”  
“해리 리히터 말이야?”  
리처드가 눈물 고인 눈으로 나를 올려다보며 아주 조금, 바람에 흔들리는 머리카락처럼 산들거리게 고개를 끄덕였다. 나는 지금 내 품 안에 있는 리처드가 환상이 아니라 현실이라는 것을 확인하고자 그의 갸름한 얼굴을 두 손으로 감쌌다. 그리고 정신없이 입을 맞추며 기억을 더듬었다. 반듯하고 차가운 이마는 내 기억 속 그것과 같았고, 유난히 높은 콧등도 마찬가지였다. 짭조름한 눈물도 여전했고, 눈가에 서리처럼 내려앉은 잔주름의 애틋함도 그대로였다. 멘톨 성분이 포함된 립밤 탓에 싸한 입술도. 전부.   
“너한테 무슨 일이 없어서 다행이다.”  
나는 이기적인 놈이 되려고 한다. 내 우울한 천사는 이기적인 내 모습에 싱긋 웃었다. 마음이 짠해진다. 진짜 리처드가 웃어만 준다면, 살인도 저지를 수 있을 것 같다. 웃음을 잃고 무표정하게 관조하며 말라 죽어가는 리처드가 공처럼 통통 튀는 개새끼의 머릴 보고 웃어만 준다면. 이건 괜한 말이 아니다.   
“정말 다행이다.”   
나는 리처드의 뒤통수를 손으로 감싸며 천천히 내게로 끌어당겼다. 리처드는 거부하지 않았다. 이윽고 리처드가 내 어깨에 얼굴을 묻었다. 나는 어설프게 그의 등을 다독이며 위로했다. 세상에 너만 괜찮다면, 다 괜찮아……리처드.


	131. Chapter 131

리처드는 눈물이 그리 많은 사람이 아니다. 자신의 일로 눈물을 흘리는 일은 손에 꼽을 정도로 적었다. 그는 이미 죽은 여자를 떠올리며 울거나 늙은 남자를 위해 울거나 악에 받친 코흘리개를 위해 울거나 건조하게 메마른 남자를 위해 운다. 그마저도 메말라서 눈물을 흘린다는 일은, 리처드에게 여남은 삶을 짜내는 것이나 마찬가지였다. 나는 리처드가 해리 리히터를 위해 이미 한껏 졸아붙은 앙상한 가슴을 짜내는 것이 싫었다. 이미 리처드의 삶을 송두리째 흔들고, 조용한 삶을 강요한 부자가 그마저 가져가는 게 싫었던 것이다. 그렇다고 해서 리처드가 나를 위해 우는 것도 싫었다. 나는 내 어설픈 말 한마디가 리처드의 눈물을 더욱더 부추길까 봐 겁이 나서 입을 다무는 쪽을 택했다. 리처드는 내 침묵이 어디서 오는 것인지를 알아차렸고, 곧 서럽게 우는 가슴을 스스로 달랬다. 그러니까 리처드는 더 쪼그라들어서 한없이 작아 보였다. 나는 순간 리처드가 아주 나이 든 사람처럼 느껴졌다. 머지않아 세상에 없을 사람처럼 보였다. 리처드를 붙잡아두려면 무슨 말이라도 꺼내야만 했다.   
“그렇지 않아도 아까 해리를 오다가 만났는데.”  
“그 애 얼굴이 어땠니?”  
리처드가 길쭉한 손가락으로 내 가슴을 더듬으며 물었다. 이건 진실을 말하라는 뜻이다. 리처드의 갈고리 같은 손가락은 정확히 내 심장 위를 겨누고 있었다. 거짓말을 한다면 손톱을 세워 내 빗장을 열고 심장을 뜯어낼지도 모른다. 피나 징그러운 건 질색하는 년이지만, 한다면 하는 확실한 년이다.   
“평소랑 달리 살벌하긴 하더라. 존나 씨발, 사람 하나 죽이러 가는 줄 알았다.”  
하고 내가 말하자 리처드는 아랫입술을 잘근잘근 깨물며 눈을 내리깔았다. 촘촘한 속눈썹이 내가 사랑하는 그늘을 만든다. 내가 아닌 다른 사람을 위해서.   
“리치, 너 설마 그 새끼 걱정하는 거야?”  
리처드는 대답이 없다. 눈꺼풀을 파르르 떨기만 한다. 연거푸 한숨을 쉬며 리처드는 울상을 지었다. 그러나 다시 눈물을 흘리진 않았다.   
“넌 네 걱정이나 하지 잘 먹고 잘사는 놈 걱정은 왜 해?”  
“내 처지가 가엽다고 그 애가 가엽지 않으리란 법은 없잖아. 모든 건 상대적인걸. 사람에겐 자신의 절망보다 더 각별한 건 없지. 저마다 삶의 주인공은 자기 자신이니까……. 해리는, 그 애는 퍽 자신하며 살았다고, 이제 더는 세상이 붕괴할 일은 없다고……. 하지만 또다시 그 애 세상은 붕괴하고 말았지. 지금 그 애가 있는 자리까지 갈 수 있도록 해주었던 이유를 잃어버렸어.”  
이건 정말 부조리하다. 개새끼들은 천사를 조금도 걱정하지 않는데, 천사는 개새끼들을 걱정하다니. 나는 이제 불문율처럼 사람들 머릿속에 떡하니 새겨진 부조리를 받아들이기 힘들었다. 부조리는 사람들과 너무 오랜 시간을 함께 보냈다. 그래서 어떤 사람들은 부조리가 부조리라는 걸 모르고 살다 죽는 경우도 허다하다. 나도 그렇게 될까 봐 무섭다.   
“그 재수 없는 새끼가 자신하던 게 뭔데? 돈? 능력? 학벌?”  
난 용감한 척하며 리처드에게 따지듯이 물었다.  
“아버지의 전철을 밟지 않으리란 자신. 자식이라면 한 번쯤 상상하는 소박한 꿈이지. 해리에겐 무엇보다 중요했지만.”  
“…….”  
“서글프게도 자식은 그토록 혐오하던 부모의 모습을 닮곤 해. 사소하게는 말투, 표정부터 지대하게는 가치관마저. 거기서 오는 절망은 부모를 사랑하면서도 증오하는 자식일수록 심하지. 얼마나 심하냐면, 자신의 존재조차 허무해져. 결국, 내가 부모를 답습했다는 걸 인정한다는 건 지금까지의 삶이 전부 수포로 돌아간 셈이야. 해리는 정말 몰랐어.”  
“뭘?”  
“자기 아버지가 실은 누구보다 예민하고, 감수성이 풍부하고……로맨티시스트라는 걸. 그 사람은 내가 지금까지 본 사람 중 가장 일그러진 로맨티시스트야. 해리는 제 아버질 강철로 만든 사람처럼 보고 있었거든. 아버지는 피도 차가울 거로 생각했지. 그러다가 이윽고 진실을 보게 된 거야. 차가워진 건 아버지의 끔찍한 일면을 모조리 습득한 자신이라는 걸.”  
“인정해.”  
“네가? 의왼걸.”  
리처드의 손이 내 허벅지 위로 내려왔다. 리처드는 정말 놀란 눈치였다. 리히터 얘기라면 온갖 싫은 얘길 늘어놓는 나였으니까 그럴 만도 하다.   
“진짜 인정한다. 존나게 일그러졌다는 걸. 희대의 로맨티시스트라는 것도 인정한다. 그런 인간은 잘 없지.”  
내 말엔 추호의 거짓도 없다. 난 에릭 리히터를 혐오하지만, 그가 로맨티시스트라는 걸 부정하진 않는다.   
“인정하다니, 정말이지 의외야. 무슨 이유로?”  
“니키야.”  
“……티나, 너 그 사람이랑 무슨 얘길 했던 거야?”  
내 말에 리처드가 그늘이 드리운 얼굴로 물었다. 나는 언젠가 끔찍했던 나날의 끔찍한 꿈이 떠올랐고, 그 꿈이 어디까지가 꿈이며 어디까지가 사실인지 알고 싶어졌다. 유령이니 마녀니 그따위 으스스한 얘기를 믿는 건 아니지만, 그래도.   
“그냥 자기가 제일 좋아하는 클래식 발레가 그거래. 『라 바야데르』.”  
내가 그럴싸하게 둘러대자 리처드는 무표정한 얼굴로 나를 응시했다.  
“정말 그것뿐이니?”  
“어, 그것뿐이야.”  
그 꿈은 여전히 생생하다. 아직 덜 자란 티가 물씬 나는 되바라진 아이와 속이 뒤틀릴 대로 뒤틀린 불쌍한 남자의 꿈 말이다. 꿈에서 그 남자의 삶은 그 건방진 어린애뿐이었다. 리처드는 깃털처럼 가볍게 숨을 내쉬더니 자리에서 일어났다. 그리고 비틀거리며 가습기가 있는 곳으로 천천히 걸어갔다. 나는 손가락을 꼼지락거리며 리처드를 잠자코 지켜보기만 했다. 리처드는 병실 벽에 붙어있는 작은 냉장고에서 생수병을 꺼냈다. 고집스럽게 입을 다물고 있는 뚜껑을 힘겹게 따다가 이내 실패했다. 나는 심각한 얼굴로 생수병을 노려보고 있는 리처드에게 다가가 대신 뚜껑을 따줬다. 고마워, 티나. 리처드는 겸연쩍어하며 그렇게 말했다. 겨우 이 정도로. 하고 말하며 나는 어색하게 웃었다. 리처드의 새파랗게 질린 손엔 힘이 하나도 없었다. 리처드는 목이 잘린 생수병을 껴안고 얌전하게 서서 얌전하게 말을 이었다.   
“예전에 그 사람에게 니키야의 독무를 춰 준 적이 있어. 부끄러운 줄도 몰랐지. 어릴 때였으니까. 키는 훌쩍 컸지만, 그래도 몸이 지금보다 작았거든. 나보다 키가 작은 남자애들을 위해서 여자 역을 기꺼이 맡아주곤 했었어. 연습을 도와주면 그래도 날 괴롭히진 않았거든.”  
“존나 귀여웠겠다. 지금보다 작았다니.”  
“으응, 아니……난 그렇게 귀여운 아이는 아니었으니까. 못생긴 쪽에 가까웠지…….”  
“아니야, 넌 존나 귀여워.”  
“그렇게 생각해주니 고마워, 티나. 부끄러워서 무슨 말을 해야 할지 잘 모르겠어.”   
얼굴을 붉히며 리처드는 손으로 부채질을 했다.   
“내 눈엔 네가 존나 귀여운데. 그나저나 부럽네, 너 춤추는 것도 다 보고. 나라면 있잖아, 리치. 네가 내 앞에서 나를 위해 춤을 춘다면 아마 키스했을 거야.”  
“너 그 사람이랑 정말 무슨 대화를 나눈 거야?”  
“아무것도.”   
리처드는 더 이상 내게 아무것도 묻지 않았다. 나도 리처드에게 아무것도 묻지 않았다. K, 나는 리처드에게 꿈에 대해서 말한 적이 한 번도 없어. 나조차도 그 꿈을 확신할 수 없었으니까. 내가 인정한 건, 인정할 수밖에 없었던 건, 세상에는 다양한 형태의 사랑이 있다는 것뿐이었거든. 그리고 어떤 관계가 서로 같은 형태의 사랑이 아니라 다른 모습을 취할 수도 있다는 거야. 그건 리히터와 리처드만의 얘기가 아니었지. 나와 리처드도 그랬어. 이제 와서 생각하는 건데, 보통 사랑이라 말하면 흔히 떠오르는 것들 있잖아. 연인 관계, 성욕이 동반한 사랑, 이런 거. 리처드에게 그런 사랑은 CC가 처음이자 마지막이었던 것 같아. 그래서 리처드는 그 어느 누구의 곁에도 남을 수 없었던 거야. 그들은 리처드에게 성애를 원했으니까. 오직 하나뿐인 특별한 기억이 되고 싶었으니까. 

2008년 5월 18일, 우울한 일요일. 리처드가 퇴원하는 날이었다. 우리는 한시 경에 함께 아픈 사람들이 종일 우는 끔찍한 곳에서 벗어나 거리로 나왔다. 그렇게 충동구매를 반복하던 사치스러운 년의 짐은 아무것도 없었다. 리처드는 빈손이었다. 그걸 보고 나는 리처드가 마지막을 염두에 두고 홀로 병원을 찾았단 것을 알았다. 리처드 혼자 죽음을 각오한 시간이 미안해서 또 울고 싶어졌지만, 울지 않았다. 내가 울면 리처드는 더더욱 미안해할 게 분명하니까. 나는 리처드 가슴에 사무치는 일은 만들지 않을 작정이었다. 우리를 두고 거리는 무미건조하게 흘러갔다. 조각구름을 비집고 힘겹게 빛줄기를 땅으로 드리운 햇살은 사람들 머리 위를 날아다녔고, 사람들은 각자의 목적을 찾아 잿빛 아스팔트를 걸어갔다. 내게 이름 모르는 그 수없이 많은 사람과 무던하게 시간을 견디고 있는 건물들은 어떤 것도 얻지 못한 것처럼 보였다. 그래, 그게 이상했다. 저마다 목적은 원대하지만, 가진 것은 하나도 없다는 것이. 리처드는 오랜만에 느끼는 바깥 공기에 신선함을 느끼는지 텁텁한 런던의 오염된 거리에 서서 감상에 젖었다. 나는 리처드가 걸친 낯익은 셔츠를 물끄러미 보며 넌지시 물었다.   
“그거 내 옷 아니야?”  
“응, 맞아.”  
리처드는 키득키득 웃으면서 낡아서 색이 뿌옇게 날아가 버린 셔츠를 만지작거렸다. 또 무슨 꿍꿍이지? 리처드는 정말이지 짐작하기 어려운 인간이다. 누구라도 리처드를 예측할 수 없을 것이다. 이건 정말 확신한다. 리처드 못지않게 예민하고 이상하게 착한 인간이 나타나도, 리처드를 감히 짐작할 수 없으리란 것을 말이다. 아, 정말 다행히도 리처드는 기분이 좋아 보였다. 그림자처럼 살금살금 걸어 다니던 년이 오늘은 넓은 보폭으로 우아하게 아스팔트를 헤집었다. 나는 그를 뒤쫓아 가며 투덜거렸다.   
“내 체크무늬 셔츠 좆같다고 욕할 땐 언제고.”  
“난 그렇게 말 안 했는데. 후줄근하고 별로라고 했지.”  
하고 말하며 리처드는 빙그르르 몸을 뒤로 돌려 나를 응시했다. 나는 눈이 부셔서 리처드를 똑바로 쳐다볼 수 없었다. 세상에 모든 빛이 리처드에게 쏟아지고 있었다.   
“그거나 이거나. 그리고 네 표정이 존나 좆같다고 말했어.”  
“정말 아닌걸. 네가 그렇게 생각했다면 어쩔 수 없지만.”  
“그렇다 치고. 좆같은 거 왜 입었냐? 맞지도 않는데? 밥엔 춥겠다, 야. 손목 다 나오네. 얼른 집에 가야겠네. 곧 해진다.”  
“네 냄새 나서.”  
길이가 짧아서 앙상한 손목을 사정없이 드러내며 댕강 잘린 소매. 리처드는 그것을 손으로 어루만지며 선선한 그늘을 뺨에 드리웠다. 나는 그 엷은 미소에서 뭉클한 감정을 느꼈고, 리처드의 애틋한 얼굴은 야단법석을 떨고 싶을 정도로 내 마음에 들었다. 리처드는 진짜, 진짜, 진짜 사랑스러웠다. 나는 리처드가 사랑스럽다는 생각 외엔 어떤 생각도 할 수 없는 바보가 된 기분이었다.   
“…….”  
“담배 냄새도 나고. 수술받고 깨어나면 제일 먼저 보고 싶은 게 너였거든. 그런데 너 정말 담배 많이 피운다, 티나. 이렇게 냄새가 푹 배다니.”  
멍청하게 서서 저를 얼빠진 얼굴로 보는 내게 리처드는 환히 웃었다.   
“별로긴 하지만 내가 제일 좋아하는 옷이야. 혹시 말도 안 하고 마음대로 입어서 기분 나빴다면 사과할…….”  
나는 더는 참을 수 없어서 리처드를 거세게 끌어안았다.   
“잠시만 이러고 있자.”  
“사람들이 쳐다 봐, 에이단.”  
흘러가던 사람들이 발길을 멈춘다. 지구와 함께 회전하던 햇살도 멈춘다. 우리가 밟고 있는 단단한 아스팔트 아래, 억눌린 흙도 복수의 숨을 멈춘다. 누가 나에게 돌을 던져도 괜찮았다. 나를 욕해도 괜찮았다. 모든 것이 멈췄지만, 내 품에 들어온 리처드의 심장은 여전히 뛰고 있었으니까. 나는 리처드가 여전히 살아있다는 게, 그래서 이 사람을 이렇게 끌어안을 수 있다는 게 너무 기뻐서 세상이 이대로 멸망해도 좋다는 생각이 들었다. 왜냐하면, 언젠가 세상은 다시 흘러갈 것이고 정지된 것들도 서서히 녹이 슬고 망가져 제 모습을 잃어버릴 테니까. 그러면, 그러면……리처드도, 그가 내게 안겨 준 꿈도 잃어버리고 말 것이니까.  
“상관없어.”  
“나 요즘 살 빠져서 그래도 많이 안 늘어났을 거야. 근데 어깨는 좀 낀다. 정말, 확실히 불편하네. 너 어깨 보기보다 더 좁구나? 네가 입었을 땐 낙낙했던 것 같은데. 에이단, 운동하지 않을래? 남자가 어깨 좁으면 아무래도 그렇잖아. 수영이나, 테니스나. 난 수영은 싫지만 테니스는 괜찮은데.”  
“닥쳐, 너 어깨 넓어서 좋겠다. 미친년아. 존나 멋있네, 어깨도 넓고.”  
부끄러운지 얄미운 소릴 하며 몸을 빼려고 애를 쓰는 리처드에게 나는 퉁명스럽게 욕을 지껄였다. 그러니까 리처드는 어쩔 수 없다는 듯이 혀를 내두르며 뾰족한 턱으로 내 관자놀이를 문질렀다. 거기에 울컥했다.  
“얼마나 더 이러고 있을 거야?”  
“몰라. 한참. 한참.”  
“담배 냄새 난다, 티나.”  
“끊을게.”  
“그러지 않아도 괜찮아.”  
“너 또 아플까 봐 걱정돼서 그래.”  
“내가 폐암도 아니고. 나도 끊을 생각 없는걸, 당분간은. 정 끊고 싶거든 너 혼자 끊든가.”  
“하여간 얄미워. 이제 안 아픈가 보네, 입 산 거 보니.”  
“나 하나도 안 아프댔잖니. 못 믿긴.”  
“리치, 너한테서 풍선껌 냄새나.”  
나는 리처드의 목덜미에 코를 비비며 그렇게 말했다. 맛있는 냄새가 코를 찔렀다. 나는 리처드를 여기저기 씹어 먹고 싶어졌다. 그것도 모르고 리처드는 부끄러워한다.   
“바디 버터 바꿔서 그래. 라즈베리 향이라는데, 나한텐 별로 안 어울리지? 이것도 충동구매였어.”  
“너한테서 존나 맛있는 냄새난다. 씹고 싶다.”  
나는 참지 못하고 리처드의 목덜미에 입술을 묻었다. 그리고 리처드를 잡아먹기 시작했다. 당연히 내 사랑스러운 미친년은 남의 시선을 세상 누구보다 신경 쓰기 때문에 도살당하는 소처럼 소리를 지르며 야단을 떨었다.   
“이러지 마, 남들 본다니까. 잠깐, 귀를 깨물면!”  
그러거나 말거나 나는 리처드에게 몸을 바싹 붙였다.   
“섰네.”  
내가 씩 웃자 리처드는 새빨갛게 달아오른 얼굴로 예쁘게 씩씩거렸다.  
“비켜.”  
“싫어.”  
“비키래도…….”  
“안 비켜주면 어떻게 할 건데?”  
“너랑 안 자. 영원히.”  
“씨발, 치사하게 그런 걸로 협박해? 몸으로 날 꾀어놓고선 발을 빼겠다고?”  
“시끄럽고 얼른 비켜. 부끄럽단 말이야.”  
“비켜주면 나랑 섹스해줄 거지?”  
“그래, 섹스해줄게. 그러니까 빨리 좀 비켜.”  
“리치, 손은 잡아도 돼?”  
“뭐?”  
“손잡고 가도 돼?”  
“손 정도면……좋아.”  
우리는 손을 잡고 걸었다. 아니, 흘러갔다. 모든 것이 흘러갔다. 우울한 꿈도, 희망도, 절망도, 공평하게.


	132. Chapter 132

“아…….”  
열 개의 손가락이 스스로 깍지를 낀다. 늘 손톱을 바짝 깎아 연어처럼 미끌미끌한 붉은 속살을 내보이던 손끝은 불투명하게 자란 손톱에 가로막혀 안전하게 보호받고 있다. 깍지는 디스코를 추는 것처럼, 아니면 흐느적거리는 블루스에 몸을 맡긴 것처럼 몸을 떤다. 깍지가 만든 파란색이 섞인 보라색 그림자로 숨결과 눈물이 스며든다. 끝끝내 리처드는 눈을 감고 말았다. 눈 좀 떠봐. 하고 말하며 나는 리처드를 등 뒤에서 껴안았다. 홀쭉한 옆구리를 간질이자 리처드는 몸을 뒤틀며 우는지 웃는지 모를 앓는 소릴 냈다. 아니다, 울면서 웃고 있구나. 리처드가 이렇게 환하게 웃는 건 정말 드문 일이다. 어떤 사람들은 살면서 환하게 웃을 일이 잘 없다. 그런가 하면 억지로 웃을 일은 수두룩하다. 그것도 아니면 울지 않으려고 웃는 경우도 허다하다. 이건 가장 가슴 아픈 일이다. 근데 리처드가 그랬다. 그렇게 웃는 사람을 지켜보고 있노라면, 내장이 소금에 절여지는 기분이 든다. 누군가를 위해서 아무것도 할 수 없는 멍청한 통조림이 된 기분이다. 이건 정말 비참하다. 내가 지금까지 사력을 다해 온 게 송두리째 뽑혀나가는 것 같으니까. 난 좆도 아닌 놈이라는 게 너무 확실해지니까. 모든 게 또렷하게 보이지 않고 안개와 먼지에 먹혀 흐린 세상이라지만, 내리막길만 제시하고 있는 내 처지만큼은 무엇보다 생생하게 보여준다. 난 이걸 견딜 수 없었다.   
“돌아온 걸 환영해요, 리치.”  
클로에가 리처드에게 잘 어울리는 장미꽃다발을 안겨주며 말했다. 리처드는 눈앞이 뿌옇게 흐려져서 혼자는 걷지도 못할 지경이었다. 하지만 오랜 시간 몸에 밴 습관이 한순간에 사라지는 건 아니다. 리처드는 내가 아는 사람 중 누구보다 꽃다발을 많이 받아 본 사람이었다. 그는 순전히 감각에 몸을 내맡기고 기다란 팔을 곧게 뻗어 종이를 마는 것처럼 팔로 꽃다발을 끌어안았는데 정말 감탄이 나올 정도로 멋졌다. 리처드는 안개꽃을 함께 섞어 촌스러운, 그래서 리처드와 더 잘 어울리는 꽃다발에 코를 묻고 마저 울었다. 그런 다음 그년의 망할 버릇대로 꽃잎을 떼어 세상에서 가장 유순한 초식동물처럼 얌전하게 아삭아삭 뜯어먹었다. 나는 리처드의 새치름한 아랫입술에 은은하게 스민 장미꽃의 촌스러운 냄새를 통해 그가 살아있는 걸 느꼈다.

그러니까 어떻게 된 일이냐면, 리처드의 퇴원 소식을 나를 통해 미리 전해 들은 로렌스 부부는 그냥 넘어갈 수 없다며 소매를 걷어붙였다. 클로에의 말에 따르자면, 리처드는 우리 중 유일하게 죽음의 문턱까지 다녀온 사람이 그 굉장한 여정을 축하하는 의미로 파티를 열어주어야 한다고 했다. 그게 영웅을 위한 마땅한 도리라고 말했다. 확실히 리처드랑 마음이 잘 맞고 얘기가 잘 통하는 인간들은 머리가 좀 돌았다. 여하튼 클로에의 말이라면 훈련이 잘된 개처럼 컹컹 짖으며 충직하게 따르는 에반스는 기꺼이 그녀의 계획에 동참하겠노라고 말했다. 문제는 여기에 케이트와 제임스까지 끼어들었다는 것이다. 나는 은근히 부담스러워서 그렇게까지 해야 할 필요가 있냐고 물었고, 클로에는 예의 그 얄미운 표정을 지으면서 얄미운 말투로 자신에게 맡겨놓으라며 큰소리를 쳤다. 그래서 난 그냥 그렇게 했다. 엄마와 에이미에게 시달린 수난의 역사를 되짚어보건대, 여자가 저렇게 나올 때 괜히 이의를 제기하거나 조금이라도 싫은 기색을 내비치면 내 목이 간당간당해지니까. 여차저차해서 내 우려와 달리 클로에의 계획은 성공했다. 리처드는 클로에가 자신에게 준 꽃다발이 입맛에 맞아서, 아, 이건 정말 말 그대로다. 리처드는 그 자리에서 클로에가 준 꽃다발을 모조리 먹으려고 했다. 리처드가 꽃을 뜯어먹는 이상한 식습관이 있다는 걸 여태껏 몰랐던 순진한 클로에가 부들부들 떠는 것을 보고 내가 말리기 전까지. 맛있는데 왜 못 먹게 하니……. 클로에를 따라 거실로 들어가며 리처드가 작은 목소리로 투덜거렸다. 넌 존나 맛있지만, 사람들은 그렇게 생각 안 하니까 여기선 좀 참아. 하고 내가 말하자 리처드는 내게 속삭였다. 그러면 집에 가서 마저 다 먹어도 돼? 나는 곧바로 클로에에게 이 꽃다발에 농약을 얼마나 쳤으며 안전한지 따졌다. 클로에의 대답을 듣고, 나는 리처드에게 꽃다발을 전부 먹어도 좋다고 허락했다. 그러니까 리처드는 뛸 듯이 기뻐하며 내 뺨에 입을 맞췄다. 나는 기분이 좋아서 실실 웃고 말았다. 당연히 클로에가 눈을 여우처럼 뜨고 나를 보고 비웃었다. 망할. 

로렌스 부부가 저녁 식탁을 마무리할 동안, 케이트와 제임스는 리처드에게 퇴원을 축하한다며 작은 선물을 주었다. 깅엄 체크로 짠 무릎에 덮는 도톰한 담요 하나와 벨벳 슬리퍼 한 켤레, 그리고 디퓨저였다. 직접 만든 거예요, 집에 있는 향수로. 하고 케이트가 리처드가 두 손으로 받치고 있는 작은 유리병을 가리키며 말했다. 맑은 호박색 액체가 담긴 그 투명한 유리병엔 까만색 스티커로 이렇게 쓰여 있었다. ‘nobody perfect.’ 나는 손톱으로 문지르면 쉽게 함락될 스티커에 10분의 장황한 위로와 사람의 무지막지한 손보다 더욱 큰 위로를 받았다. 케이트가 마릴린 먼로가 나오는 『뜨거운 것이 좋아(Some Like It Hot)』를 봤는지 그건 잘 모르겠다. 물어볼 마음도 전혀 없다. 그 영화는 내가 빌리 와일더(Billy Wilder)의 영화 중 『선셋 대로(Sunset Blvd)』와 함께 가장 좋아하는 영화로, 다만 나는 사소한 스티커가 말하는 그 말을 통해서 영화의 한 장면을 떠올렸다. 애석하게도 마릴린 먼로가 나오는 장면은 아니다. 여장 남자와 그녀? 그? 뭐, 어쨌든. 그 인간을 사랑하는 남자와의 대화다. 여장 남자가 솔직히 말할게요. 우린 결혼 못 해요, 하고 말하자 보트를 운전하던 남자는 천진하게 묻는다. 왜지? 여장 남자는 당황하며 대답하다. 그건……난 원래 금발이 아니에요. 남자는 태연하게 운전을 계속한다. 괜찮아. 골초예요. 괜찮아. 연신 괜찮다는 남자의 말에 여장 남자의 얼굴이 점점 더 어두워진다. 그는 이윽고 일격을 가한다. 과거도 복잡해요. 색소폰 주자랑 동거도 했어요. 그런데 남자의 반응이 가관이다. 상관없어. 진짜 존나 사랑하나 보다. 여장 남자의 표정이 살짝 변한다. 아이도 못 낳아요. 하고 그가 말하자 남자는 망설임 없이 대답한다. 입양하지. 그러자 견디다 못한 여장 남자는 진실을 토로한다. 미치겠네……난 남자예요! 여기서 그를 사랑하는 남자의 대사가 나를 오랫동안 사로잡았다. 누구나 단점은 있는 법이지. 사람은 지독히도 이기적이다. 자신과 좆도 관계없는 것도 자신과 기어이 묶어서 이해하려고 든다. 나는 백화점 냄새가 나는 유리병을 절실하게 이해했고, 누구에게나 단점은 있다는 그 의연한 말 한마디로 나도, 리처드도 더 버틸 수 있으리라 생각했다.   
“고마워요, 케이트. 전 이런 걸 참 좋아해요…….”  
수줍어하며 유리병을 만지작거리는 리처드를 보며 케이트는 괜히 나를 들먹였다.  
“에이단이 안 그래도 당신이 양키 캔들을 곧잘 켜둔다고 얘기했었거든요.”  
“티나가 그랬어요?”  
까만색 길쭉한 스틱을 만지작거리며 리처드가 물었다. 불길한 예감이 든다.  
“네, 당신 옆에 가면 방향제 냄새가 난대요.”  
불길한 예감이 실현된다. 리처드는 스틱 끝을 입술에 물고 오독오독 씹기 시작했다. 나는 기겁하며 리처드에게서 디퓨저 병을 빼앗았다.   
“미친년아, 이상한 것 좀 먹지 마.”  
“이것도 맛있어 보이는데…….”  
“이건 진짜 먹으면 안 돼. 집에 가서 꽃다발만 먹어.”  
나와 케이트는 퇴원하자마자 리처드가 도로 병원으로 가는 불상사를 막기 위해 꽃다발과 디퓨저를 리처드의 손이 닿지 않는 곳으로 치워야만 했다. 문제는 리처드 미친년이 우리 중에 키가 제일 커서, 아무리 높은 곳에다가 숨겨봤자 허사라는 것이었다. 우리는 하는 수 없이 클로에에게 사정사정해서 집에서 가장 더럽고 은밀한 곳에 선물을 숨겨도 괜찮겠냐고 물었다. 노릇노릇하게 구운 칠면조를 접시에 담던 클로에는 디퓨저 스틱을 뚫어지라 보며 입맛을 다시는 리처드를 보더니 흔쾌히 응했다. 그래서 리처드의 선물은 클로에의 속옷 서랍으로 향했다. 리처드는 꽃다발과 디퓨저가 어디에 있는지 알면서도 그것을 감히 되찾을 수 없었다. 

저녁 식탁은 끝내줬다. 리처드가 입원했을 동안 샌드위치로 연명하며 버텼던 나는 오랜만에 포식했고, 리처드도 개밥이나 다름없는 맛없는 병원 음식에 시달리다가 사람 먹는 음식을 오래간만에 맛보니 기분이 좋은 눈치였다. 그렇다고 많이 먹은 건 아니었지만. 나는 게걸스럽게 접시를 단숨에 비웠다. 정신을 차리니 어느새 리처드가 자신의 접시에 덜어 둔 고기와 빵도 내게로 덜어주고 있었다. 그리고 칠면조 다리도 내 손에 떡하니 들려 있었다. 이래서 부모가 없으면 곤란하다는구나. 오늘따라 유난히 말수가 적고 조심스러운 제임스가 케이트에게 속닥거렸다. 나 잠깐 빅토리아 시대로 온 줄 착각한 거 있지, 케이티. 그는 연이어 케이트에게 속닥거렸다. 그러다가 내가 저를 노려보자 이내 입을 꾹 다물었다. 나는 슬슬 눈치가 보여서 먹는 속도를 좀 늦췄다. 그러니까 리처드가 걱정이 이만저만이 아니었다. 그년은 나를 배불리 먹여 살찌우는 걸 은근히 즐겼기 때문이었다. 내가 저가 만든 음식을 먹고 하루가 다르게 살이 통통하게 오르는 걸 지켜보는 건 리처드의 소소한 즐거움 중 하나였다. 아마 리처드는 나를 잡아먹는 계획까지 그 작은 머릿속에 몰래 세워봤던 것 같다. 지금도 빵에다가 버터를 듬뿍 발라서 내게 주는 걸 보면 말이다. 

7시경, 이른 저녁 식사를 마친 우리는 술자리를 갖는 대신에 게임을 하기로 했다. 이것도 순전히 클로에의 의견이자 계획이다. 그녀의 충실한 반려견 에반은 역시나 제 주인을 따른다. 클로에는 직접 만든 알록달록한 트위스터 보드를 꺼내며 자랑스럽게 들뜬 목소리로 말했다.  
“짠! 재밌겠죠? 파티엔 역시 게임이지. 어제 에반이랑 저녁 내내 함께 만들었어요.”  
착가인가? 리처드의 눈이 일순간 반짝인 것 같다. 나는 순간 등골에 오싹해졌다. 이건 존나 골리앗(Goliath)이 개미집을 부수는 것이나 다름없다. 골리앗까지 갈 필요도 없다. 꼭 한 반에 한 명씩 있는 힘 좀 쓰는 감당하기 힘든 애새끼 있지 않은가? 그 애새끼 앞에 갖고 놀기 딱 좋은 개미집이 있는 것이나 마찬가지다. 난 승산이 조금도 없는 게임에 매달리는 걸 존나게 싫어한다. 확률과 싸우는 일에 지쳤기 때문이다. 90%의 확률도 내 뒤통수를 눈알이 튀어나오도록 세게 때렸다. D, 씨발, 좆같은 새끼. 나는 그 뒤로 확률에 대한 트라우마에 시달려 긍정적인 전망도 혐오하게 되었다. K, 이 할 일 없는 인간들을 보라고. 이 중에 팔다리가 제일 길고 제일 유연한 인간이 누구인 것 같아? 물을 필요도 없지, 지금 내 옆에서 후식으로 나온 마카롱을 혀로 조금씩 핥아 먹고 있는 미친년이지. 리처드가 이 게임에 나선다면 그건 더 이상 게임이 아니야. 학살이라고.   
“클로에, 분위기 깨서 미안한데 우리가 떼로 덤벼도 이 게임은 리처드 못 이겨요. 진짜야. 내 말 믿어요. 후회하기 전에 내 말 듣는 게 좋다니까.”  
“어마, 에이단은 리치가 우릴 깔아뭉개기라도 한다는 거예요? 어쩜 그렇게 저다운 생각을 한담. 걱정하지 마요, 리치는 보기보다 더 가벼울 걸요. 여자는 보면 알아요.”  
지금 이게 얼마나 심각한 상황인지도 모르고 클로에는 화사하게 웃으며 내 어깨를 가볍게 쳤다.   
“아니, 내 말은 그게 아닌데. 씨발, 난 몰라.”   
나는 내 옆에서 은근하게 게임을 하고 싶단 눈빛을 던지는 리처드 때문에 더는 그녀를 막을 수 없었다. 아미티지 씨, 겉보기랑 달리 엄청 부실해 보이는데. 발을 뗄 수는 있을까 몰라. 케이트가 좆도 모르고 리처드를 깔보는 소릴 했다. 리처드는 입술을 뾰족하게 모으고 싱글벙글 웃기만 한다. 난 모른다. 케이트는 곧 태어난 걸 후회하게 될 것이다. 내 미친년의 사소한 복수는 사람 환장하게 하는 것이니까. 힘이면 내가 이래 봬도 좀 자신 있는데. 옆에서 제임스도 나섰다. 제임스도 태어난 걸 후회하게 될 것이다. 다들 리처드가 늘 기운이 하나도 없는 얼굴로 조용히 앉아서 웃고만 있으니까 모른다. 

학살을 여기에다 일일이 기록하고 싶진 않다. 세상엔 이보다 더 끔찍한 것들이 많고, 끔찍한 것을 좋아하는 사람들이 편집증 환차처럼 정리해두었으니까. 땀방울이 부서진 밤이라고 일갈하고 싶다. 우리는 로렌스 부부, 케이트 커플, 그리고 나와 리처드가 팀을 이루어서 게임을 진행했다. 난 필요도 없었다. 내 예상대로 게임을 지배한 건 리처드였다. 우리는 모두 리처드보다 적어도 손바닥 한 개 정도 팔이 짧았고, 발바닥 한 개만큼 다리가 짧았고, 유연함은 비교하기 어려울 정도였다. 남자는 일단 힘을 겨루기 시작하면 끝이 없는데, 참 우습게도 머리에 뭐 좀 들었다고 자신하는 똑똑한 놈이나 무식한 놈이나 하나같이 말이다. 평소엔 어른스럽게 여유로움을 과시하던 제임스와 에반은 은연중에 얌전한 얼굴과 행동만큼 당연히 허울만 좋은 약골이라 무시했던 리처드의 힘에 철저히 억눌려 허리도 펴지 못하고 속수무책으로 당했다. 리처드는 오만하게 턱을 들고 승자의 기쁨을 만끽했다. 나는 리처드가 알아서 다 하니까 발가락 꼼지락거릴 필요도 없었다. 옆에서 리처드를 응원하며 부산을 떨었을 뿐이다. 눈 앞에 펼쳐진 처참한 패배를 반신반의하며 클로에가 허망하게 되뇌었다.  
“어쩜. 리치, 달링. 자기는 무슨 연체동물이에요? 혹시 단지에 들어가는 거 좋아해요?”  
“제가 단지에 왜 들어가나요? 제가 들어갈 정도로 큰 단지가 있나요?”  
리처드는 자신이 지배한 트위스터 보드를 반듯하게 접다 말고 허리를 꼿꼿하게 세우고 물었다. 나는 리처드에게 설명을 해줬다.  
“문어가 단지에 들어가는 거 좋아해. 멍청한 년아, 그것도 몰라? 네가 그만큼 유연하다는 소리야.”  
“그러니? 처음 알았어. 에이단, 넌 정말 똑똑하구나. 아는 게 참 많다.”  
이건 빈정거리는 게 아니다. 정말 순수하게 감탄해서 하는 말이다. 리처드는 혼자서 문어, 단지, 두 단어를 중얼거리며 키득키득 웃었다. 혼자 재밌어하면서.   
“아이 정말, 리치! 왜 이렇게 잘해요? 이건 반칙이에요! 혼자 다 하잖아요.”  
애교가 넘치는 말투로 클로에가 그렇게 말하며 리처드를 슬쩍 밀었다. 게임에 몰입하느라 오늘 하루를 버틸 힘을 모조리 쓴 리처드는 쉽게 휘청거렸다. 나는 리처드를 받치며 클로에에게 대신 대답했다.   
“거봐, 우린 이년 절대 못 이긴다고 했잖아요.”  
“에이단은 리치에게 좀 더 친절하게 대하는 게 좋겠어요. 어쩜, 아무리 연인 사이라지만 그렇게 함부로 말하면 곤란해요. 보는 사람이 불편하거든요.”  
“아, 예, 뭐, 씨발……그러죠.”  
리처드는 트위스터 보드를 한 치의 오차도 없이 완벽하게 접는 데 정신이 팔려서 나를 거들떠보지도 않았다. 든든한 아군이 사라진 나는 우물거리며 클로에에게 굴복할 수밖에 없었다. 곧 리처드는 보드를 완벽하게 접는 데 성공했고, 케이트가 그것을 대신 치워주며 리처드에게 넌지시 물었다.   
“아미티지 씨, 정말 유연하다. 이렇게 유연한 사람은 처음 봤는데. 혹시 예전에 춤이라도 배웠어요?”  
“그게…….”  
“네?”  
“직업이었어요. 로열 발레단의 솔리스트였어요.”  
리처드는 쑥스러워하며 대답했다. 케이트는 놀란 눈을 하고 되물었다.   
“왜 그간 말하지 않았어요?”  
“여기에 처음 이사 올 때까지만 해도, 그리고 우연히 마주쳐서 인사를 할 때까지만 하더라도……몰랐거든요. 이렇게 알고 지낼 줄은……. 난 여기도 그리 오래 있지 못할 거로 생각해서……. 미안해요, 고의는 아니었어요. 정말, 전…….”  
나는 그리고 클로에는, 에반은, 케이트는, 제임스는 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 그건 무어라 설명하기 힘든 감정이었다. 내가 그리고 우리가 아무리 외쳐도 침묵하며 외롭게 선 비밀스러운 벽이 허물어지는 걸 지켜보는 것과 비슷했다. 우리가 갈망하던 벽 너머에는 상상과 달리 돈은 없다. 보석도 없다. 떵떵거릴 수 있는 건 하나도 없다. 탁 트인 너른 풀밭과 커다란 나무, 거기에 매달아 놓은 작은 그네, 어린아이의 낡은 장난감, 기억이 담긴 달력, 눈물에 흠뻑 젖어서 읽을 수 없는 일기장, 비쩍 마른 엉성한 갈색 머리 소년과 소년의 옆에 어깨를 나란히 하고 있는 금발 머리 여자애. 리처드가 유일하게 꿈꿨던 것. 우리가 오해한 화려한 외벽과 달리 너무나도 소박하고 가여운 풍경이었다. 그마저도 벽을 억지로 타 넘고 간 사람들이 불을 질러 사라지고 있었다.   
“모쪼록 오늘은 정말 감사해요. 오늘뿐만 아니라, 지금까지 감사했습니다. 앞으로도……아, 정말이지. 무어라 말하기 힘들군요. 고마워요, 다들.”  
리처드는 짧게 감사의 말을 전했다. 우리는 더더욱 숙연해졌다.

클로에의 집에서 나와 우리의, 리처드의 집으로 돌아가는 길. 나는 리처드에게 말을 걸었다. 리처드는 돌려받은 꽃다발을 하나씩 신중하게 먹고 있던 차였다.   
“리치.”  
“응.”  
“이거 꿈 아니지……?”  
“그럼.”  
“너 정말 리처드 맞지?”  
“응, 나야.”  
“정말 내 리처드 맞지?”  
“응, 네 리처드 맞아.”   
우린 이제 집으로 돌아가서 담배를 잔뜩 피우고, 술을 마시고, 또 담배를 피우고, 시끄럽게 음악을 틀고 술에 취해 비틀거리며 섹스를 할 거다. 시시껄렁한 잡담을 나눌 것이며 인생에 하등 중요하지 않은 사람들을 세상 전부인 것처럼 헐뜯으며 시간을 보낼 것이다. 싸구려 가십 잡지를 읽으며 실제로 만난 적도 없는 배우나 가수를 옆집 사는 년놈처럼 얘기하며 흠을 잡을 것이고, 그 년놈들이 부럽다고 말할 작정이다. 그러다 또 눈이 맞으면 키스하고, 애무하고, 몸이 끊어질 정도로 섹스할 것이다. 나는 리처드에게 사랑한다고 말할 작정이고, 리처드는 또 웃기만 하겠지. 난 그런 리처드에게 또 키스하고, 몸이 허락하면 또 리처드를 껴안고. 바보처럼, 병신처럼 울고 웃으면서. 리처드는 그런 내 등을 끌어안으며 모든 게 괜찮아질 것이라 말하겠지. 아, 그의 말대로다. 정말이다. 그러면 우린 괜찮을 것이다. 우리는 아무 문제 없이 괜찮을 것이다. 그렇게만 한다면……남들처럼…….


	133. Chapter 133

나는 이제 막다른 길에 다다랐다는 걸 받아들였다. 내게 더는 구원의 손길이 없다는 뜻이다. 나는 잠들기 전에도 먹고살 걱정을 했고, 눈을 뜨면 오늘 하루는 어떻게 버틸지 앓았다. 그렇게 나로 사로잡은 밥벌이에 대한 열망은 나를 좀처럼 놓아주지 않았다. 나는 의식에서 돈을 털어버릴 수 없었고, 끝끝내 내가 지금까지 너무 많은 사람에게 의지하고 살았다는 걸 인정할 수밖에 없었다. 나는 돈이 궁해지면 엄마를 찾았고, 친구도 찾았다. 연락처에 있는 번호는 그게 어떤 작자인지 간에 무조건 연락해봤던 것 같다. 그리고 리처드. 리처드를 정말 잃어버릴 뻔하고 나서야 나는 내가 리처드에게 얼마나 기대고 있었는지 절실히 깨달았다. 나는 늦은 아침에 눈을 뜬 순간부터 리처드의 품에 안겨 걱정거리를 피했던 애새끼였다. 이건 부정할 게 못 된다. 근데 리처드를 껴안고, 보이지 않는 손가락을 빨며 시간 가는 줄 모르고 포근함에 취해 있다 보면, 내가 그럭저럭 괜찮은 놈처럼 여겨져서 거기서 벗어날 수 없었다. 추운 겨울에 딱 기분 좋은 온도로 열기를 내뿜는 물병을 끌어안고 있는 것처럼. 주말 오후 햇살이 드는 창가에 선선한 바람을 맞으며 낮잠이 드는 것처럼. 앞일을 모두 잊고 영영 잠들고 싶다는 충동. 그리고 이젠 그렇게만 살 수 없는 처지가 되었다. 남들처럼 말이다. 남들처럼 괜찮고 행복하려면, 남들이 앓는 어금니 하나 정돈 가지고 있어야 한다. 나 하나 아등바등 산다고 달라질 것 없는 세상 이치 같은 것 말이다. 타고나길 잘난 속물들이 만들어놓은 룰을 따라 빙글빙글 레일을 도는 지루하고 답답한 일상이 언제라도 나를 반겨줄 것이다. 아마 나는 막연한 환상과 희망을 버린 모양이다. 언젠가 내가 존나 대단한 인간이 될 거란 부푼 꿈은, 아주 끝내주게 터져버렸다. 나는 대단한 인간 발치에도 가지 못한다. 인정한다. 벌써 꿈을 터뜨리기에 나는 아직 어린 것 같았지만, 주변을 돌아보면 나보다 어린 나이에 일찌감치 꿈을 터뜨리고 타협하고 사는 사람들이 아주 많았다. 그래서 그들이 불행한가? 아니다. 그들은 나름대로 작은 행복을 안전한 곳에 보관하고 산다. 나는 작은 행복마저 내게서 달아나기 전에, 이제라도 그 망할놈을 묶어두려는 것뿐이다. 변명으로 들리겠지만, 정말이다. 지금 내게 가장 가까운 사람 웃는 얼굴도 볼 수 없다면 그게 대체 사는 건가. 죽으면 정말 아무짝에도 쓸모없다. 일단은 살아 있어야 하니까. 아무리 개처럼 구르고, 개처럼 낑낑거리며 산다고 하더라도 살아는 있어야 뭐든 할 수 있으니까. 

자존심 팔고 번 돈이 당분간 버틸 수 있을 정도로 있긴 했지만, 사람 일이 어떻게 될지 모르니 나는 일을 구했다. 아버지가 쓰러진 일이랑 리처드가 의식을 잃었던 일은 내게 경각심을 단단히 깨워줬다. 사람들이 이래서 보험을 들고, 사람을 의심하고 그러는 모양이다. 난 여기까지 오는데 진짜 존나 많이 잃어버렸다. 솔직히 말해서 이제 내가 어떻게 된 놈인지도 긴가민가하다. 미친년이랑 너무 오래 붙어먹다 보니 따라서 미친 것 같은데, 맨정신으로 살만한 세상은 아닌 것 같으니 차라리 돌아버리는 게 좋을 것 같다. 염치가 있으니 차마 입 밖으로 우울하다는 말을 지껄일 수는 없었으나 난 정말 우울했다. 희망이라는 게 좆도 보이지 않았고, 난 좆도 아닌 놈이라는 게 너무나도 명확해졌기 때문이다. 젊어서 고생은 사서 한다는 개소리는 내게 하지 말길 바란다. 이건 진짜 존나 말이 안 되는 소리다. 어린 아기만 봐도 그렇다. 걔들이 어디 고생한 얼굴인가? 걔들은 분홍색이고, 조막만하고, 사랑스럽고, 웃는다. 그러니까 사람은 원래 그렇게 태어났다는 것이다. 고생으로 시커멓게 얼굴이 타고, 내내 인상을 찡그리고, 괴로운 건 본래 모습이 아니다. 떵떵거리며 사는 번드르르한 놈들이 자기들이 가진 잘난 걸 자랑한답시고 갖다 붙인 말이 젊어서 하는 고생이라고 생각한다. 난 그래도 개새끼든 불쌍한 년이든 태어났을 땐 다 예쁘다고 믿고 싶은 쪽이다. 달리 말한다면, 난 죽고 싶을 정도로 허탈했다. 정말 존나게 허탈해서 기운이 하나도 없었다. 그래도 아침에 일어나서 다시 예전처럼 내 곁에서 눈을 뜬 리처드의 파란 얼굴을 보면서 괜찮은 척했다. 리처드가 나를 포옹하며 잘 다녀오라고 인사했을 때도 존나 멀쩡하게 웃었다. 그게 내 염치다. 내가 마땅히 해야 할 일이다. 아버지도 평생 그렇게 사셨는데 나라고 못할 게 있겠는가. 그래, 아버지가 이렇게 괴로울 줄은 미처 몰랐다만……. 아버지를 이해하는 순간이 내 인생의 끝장이라고 생각했었는데. 뭐, 일이라는 게 대단한 일은 아니다. 칼리지 시절에도 돈이 궁해지면 줄곧 했던 일이다. 펍이나 카페에 소품으로 쓸 작은 쓰레기를 그려주거나 벽에다 쓰레기를 그려주는 일이다. 빈민구제를 위해 로라 알렌이 나섰다. 이 여자는 갈수록 괜찮은 구석이 있다. 그녀의 소개로 나는 피카딜리 서커스 역 근처 차이나타운으로 가는 길목에 새로 문을 연 카페에 벽화를 그리는 일을 하게 되었다. 가게 주인은 30대 후반에 남자였는데, 코크니 억양이 유독 심했고 좀 이상했다. 음침하고 변태 같은 남자였다. 그는 가게 안을 1910년대풍의 소품으로 꾸몄는데, 내게 알폰스 무하(Alphonse Mucha)의 그림처럼 심심한 벽을 꾸며주길 부탁했다. 내가 좀 더 구체적으로 주문 사항을 말해달라고 하니까 아름답게, 우아하게, 황홀하게, 신비롭게! 라고 일갈했다. 존나 미친놈. 그는 심지어 좀 취해있었다. 아침부터 말이지. 여기엔 주인 말고 미친놈이 하나 더 나를 기다리고 있었다. 모리스 기억하는가? 리처드에게 꼬리를 내린 불쌍한 새끼 말이다. 난 10시 30분경에 가게에 도착했는데, 모리스는 나보다 한발 앞서 가게에 도착해서 구석에 고치를 만들고 꾀죄죄한 몰골로 웅크리고 있었다. 모리스는 변한 게 없었다. 여전히 비쩍 마르고 썩은 허수아비 같았다.   
“와, 씨발. 너 오랜만이다?”  
관대한 주인의 허락으로 담배를 꺼내며 모리스에게 일부러 킬킬거리고 웃었다. 모리스는 시체처럼 창백한 낯을 붉히며 쌀쌀맞게 대꾸했다.  
“아는 체하지 마시죠.”  
“뭐, 씨발아. 같이 작업해야 하는데 뭔 개소리야?”  
“하여간요.”  
계집애 같은 새끼, 어지간하다. 나는 뱃속이 거북해서 서둘러 담배에 불을 붙이며 모리스에게 다시 빈정거렸다.  
“야, 너희 어머니도 너 이러고 다니는 거 아시냐?”  
“부모님이랑 같이 삽니다.”  
“아, 그래…….”  
한 방 먹은 기분이 들었다. 모리스는 내가 혼자서 투덜거리자 얄미운 표정을 지으며 따라서 담배를 꺼냈다. 모리스는 내 쪽으로 담배 연기를 뿜으려고도 하지 않았다. 단단히 골이 난 모양인데, 이따위 놈이랑 언성을 높이며 신경전을 벌이기도 싫다. 이제는 다 넌더리가 난다. 감정을 쏟아 부을수록 손해니까. 

가게 주인이 자리를 비우고, 우리는 본격적으로 일에 착수했다. 그의 주문인 아름답게, 우아하게, 황홀하게, 신비롭게! 를 실현하기 위해서. 책임지기 싫어하는 모리스는 내게 일을 맡겼다. 스케치 작업을 내가 먼저 하고, 지시하면 자기가 시키는 대로 하겠다고 말했다. 내가 정말 네 말을 믿을 수 있냐? 중간에 다른 말 하는 거 아니지? 나는 모리스 놈이 무슨 꿍꿍이인지 알 길이 없어 조바심을 냈다. 속고만 사셨습니까? 모리스가 자기 마음대로 에스프레소 머신에서 커피를 내리며 대꾸했다. 그리고 놈은 내게 휴전의 의미로 에스프레소 한 잔을 줬다. 나는 쓰디쓴 커피를 입에 머금고 고개를 끄덕였다. 모리스가 얼이 빠진 얼굴로 나를 보며 고개를 까딱거렸다. 어, 속고만 살았어. 내가 한숨을 쉬며 그렇게 말하자 이번엔 모리스가 아무 말도 하지 못하고 혀를 깨물었다. ……얘기 들었습니다. 모리스가 저가 마실 에스프레소를 뽑으며 조심스럽게 내게 말을 붙였다. 뭔 얘기? 나는 에스프레소 잔을 카운터에 갖다놓으며 되물었다. D와……그리고. 야, 됐어. 쪽팔린다. 지난 일 얘기해서 어디다 써, 그만해. 나는 어색하게 웃으며 모리스의 어깨를 가볍게 한 대 쳤다. 또 무슨 꿍꿍이를 하고 있는지 모리스가 그 울적한 얼굴에 동정심 같은 걸 언뜻 보였다. 가까운 사이였잖습니까. 모리스는 다시 조심스럽게 말했다. 존나 씨발, 그렇게 말하니까 내가 그 씹새끼랑 떡이라도 친 사이 같잖아. 징그럽게 왜 그러냐? 그만 얘기하래도. 내가 언성을 좀 높이자 모리스는 입을 꾹 다물었다. 그리고 잠시 후 내게 사과했다. 예, 미안합니다. 모쪼록 안 됐어요. 나는 그 음침한 놈에게 좀 놀랐다. 이 새끼에게 이런 면이 있어서 이 새끼 부모님이 여태 이 새끼를 껴안고 사는가 싶었다.

나는 싸구려 갱지로 만든 연습장에다가 간단히 아이디어 스케치를 그렸다. 보수가 그리 센 편도 아니니 정성을 쏟아 붓는 게 한심한 노릇이지만, 로라 알렌의 성의를 무시할 수는 없었기에 아주 대충 해치운 건 아니다. 그리고 난 그리 망설이지 않았다. 머리가 돈 남자의 주문을 듣자마자 생각이 미치는 데가 있었기 때문이다. 아름답다, 우아하다, 황홀하다, 신비롭다는 단어를 단번에 보여 줄 사람이 가까이에 있으니까. 나는 무하처럼 넓은 벽을 사계절로 나누었다. 그리고 존나 간지럽지만, 거기에 계절을 의인화한 여신을 그렸다. 왼쪽부터 봄이 시작하고, 겨울로 끝이 난다. 각각 계절을 상징하는 꽃과 앙상하게 마른 나뭇가지를 적당히 집어넣었다. 존나 사서 고생하는 걸 알지만, 그래도 전신을 그렸다. 난 전부터 리처드 발을 그리고 싶었으니까. 맨발을.   
“이거 너무 사심이 엿보이는데요? 이러고도 뻔뻔하게 보수 받을 생각 하십니까?”  
자신의 꼬리를 단번에 내리게 한 악몽을 모리스는 여태 생생히 기억하고 있었다. 아이디어 스케치라서 얼굴은 인상만 잡고 흐릿하게 그렸는데 단번에 알아봤다. 나는 낯 뜨거워서 헛기침하며 도리어 모리스에게 따지고 들었다.   
“어. 어쩔래?”  
“변함없이 최악이군요. 당신이란 사람은.”  
모리스는 혀를 찼다. 나는 얼굴이 화끈거려서 고개를 들 수 없었다. 그래도 뻔뻔하게 말했다.   
“내가 할 소리 하지 마라, 병신아.”  
내가 하자는 대로 하겠다는 모리스의 말은 거짓말이 아니었다. 놈은 계속 내게 빈정거리며 시비를 걸긴 했지만, 손은 부지런하고 착실했다. 미리 가게 주인 취향을 듣고 자료를 좀 찾아왔다며 아르누보(Art Nouveau)에서 즐겨 사용하는 모티프를 정리한 파일 하나를 내게 보여줬다. 우리는 그걸 참고해서 아이디어 스케치를 완성해나갔다. 무하의 화풍을 그대로 옮겨오는 일이니, 무하의 그림에 익숙해진다면 사소한 건 각자 내키는 대로 해치울 수 있었다. 나는 구도와 인상을 잡고, 모리스가 소품과 세밀한 부분을 완성했다. 나는 거칠게 그리는 게 버릇이라 무하처럼 윤곽선을 깔끔하게 잡고 섬세하게 그려나가는 일은 아무래도 힘이 들었기 때문이다. 모리스는 그런 점에서 꽤 쓸 만했다. 워낙 집요한 놈이니까 말이다. 

오후에 우리는 아이디어 스케치를 벽에 옮겼다. 나는 모리스가 또 미친 짓을 할까 봐 조마조마해서 미리 정해 둔 색 배합을 다시 확실시했다.   
“야야, 모리스. 잘 기억해라 또라이 짓 하지 말고. 봄은 브루넷, 여름은 블론드, 가을은 진저, 그리고 겨울은 검은 머리야. 알았어?”  
“터너 씨가 이렇게까지 유치한 탐미주의자인 줄은 미처 몰랐는데요.”  
계절마다 테두리를 잡고 구역을 나누던 모리스가 피식 웃으면서 대답했다.   
“거 씨발, 우리 솔직해지자. 예쁜 거 싫어하는 새끼도 있냐?”  
나도 킬킬거리며 모리스에게 되받아쳤다.   
“그건…….”  
모리스는 우물쭈물하며 손을 멈췄다. 눈은 전부 파란색. 알았어? 맑은 하늘이니까. 나는 넋 놓고 있는 모리스에게 신신당부했다. 모리스는 우리의 아이디어 스케치를 재차 확인하며 고개를 끄덕였다. 벽이 꽤 컸으므로, 하루 만에 하긴 무리였고 오늘은 스케치를 벽에 옮기는 작업까지 하기로 했다. 그래도 이거 상당히 빠른 속도로 작업한 거다. 아이디어부터 막히면 어쩔 도리가 없으니까 말이다. 스케치를 절반 정도 벽에 옮기고 모리스와 나는 잠깐 숨을 돌렸다. 이거 아르누보 풍이라기보다는, 고딕(Gothic)풍 딥디크(Diptych)나 이콘화(Icon) 같은데요. 나는 모리스의 의견에 어느 정도 동의했다. 리처드 얼굴이 테오토코스(Theotokos)랑 존나 닮았기 때문에 나로서는 어쩔 수 없는 일이었다. 아, 이게 무슨 얘기냐면, 테오토코스는 신을 낳은 자라는 뜻이다. 에페소 공의회(Concilium Ephesinum)에서 정식으로 인정한 마리아의 호칭이다. 난 이걸 성당에서 배웠다. 그랬던 것 같다. 매일 보는 얼굴이라 평소에는 그리 의식하지 못했는데, 리처드는 얼굴이 되게 갸름하다. 그년 얼굴에서 굴곡을 찾을 수 있는 건 오만한 콧대밖에 없다. 그리고 늘 고개를 비스듬히 숙이고 수줍어하는 얼굴이니까 아무래도 정형화된 마리아의 얼굴이랑 닮을 수밖에.   
“너무 성스러워서 커피 마실 분위기가 안 나면 어떡하지?”  
내가 발을 굴리며 묻자 모리스는 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“그럼 좀 창녀처럼 그릴까요? 쉬워 보이게.”  
“안 돼, 씨발아. 리처드를 그렇게 그릴 순 없어.”  
나는 정색하며 모리스 손에서 연필을 빼앗았다. 이 망할놈이 말이 떨어지기 무섭게 갱지에다 여자 알몸을 그리기 시작했던 것이다.   
“아, 이제야 인정하시네요. 자신의 사리사욕을.”  
모리스의 얼굴에 비열한 미소가 번졌다.   
“씨발, 이 새끼 이거 주둥이를 어떻게 닥치게 한다. 시끄럽고 머리 좀 굴려 봐.”  
“좀 벗길까요?”  
모리스는 끝까지 나를 엿 먹이려고 들었다. 놈은 아주 신이 난 눈치였다.   
“미친, 안 된다고.”  
“아니, 벗는다고 다 매춘부는 아니잖아요.”  
“그 매춘부란 말이 싫은 거야, 나는.”  
“실제로 무하 그림에서도 종종 헐벗은 여자들이 등장하고, 여류 배우 느낌이 나도록 한다면 그렇게 문제 될 건 없을 것 같은데요. 예, 제 생각에는 말입니다.”  
거들먹거리며 모리스가 말했다. 난 커피를 마시다 말고 사람들이 기도할 일을 미연에 방지하고자 모리스와 타협을 봐야만 했다.   
“그럼……옷이 좀 흘러내리도록 묘사하고, 가슴을 좀 크게 그리자.”  
“하, 끝까지.”  
“닥쳐, 내 취향을 존중해. 나도 네 좆같은 스타일에 대해서 아무 말도 안 하잖아. 가슴은 큰 게 좋아.”  
“그건 어느 정도 동의합니다.”  
“그럼 더는 떠들지 말고 옷 좀 벗기자. 살짝만, 아주 살짝만.”  
“집에 가서 실컷 벗기세요.”  
“씨발놈이!”  
우여곡절 끝에 모리스와 나는 마리아를 지울 수 있었다. 간신히 윤곽선을 수정하고, 다시 한숨 돌리려는데 때마침 가게 주인이 돌아와서 벽을 확인했다. 그는 아주 만족해했다. 탁월한 솜씨라고 기를 살려주기까지 했다. 모리스는 새우처럼 굽은 등을 펴며 으스댔고, 나는 좀 겸연쩍어서 담배만 만지작거리며 시간을 보냈다. 

K, 잊을 수 없는 그리고 잊어서는 안 될, 그러나 말해서는 안 될 말할 수 없는 기억은 바로 여기에 있어. 스타벅스(STARBUCKS) 제국이 황금기를 맞이하고 있는 정신없는 번화가에서 줄다리기 중인 작은 도시국가, 머리가 좀 돈 남자가 지배하는 이상한 카페에.

아는 사람만 알 수 있도록, 리처드를 몰래 박제하는 데 성공한 나는 어느 때보다 집으로 돌아오는 발걸음이 가벼웠다. 플랫 입구부터 커리 냄새가 진동했는데 아마 리처드의 집에서 나는 냄새일 것이다. 리처드는 낮에 메시지로 오늘 저녁 식사를 기대하라고 날 잔뜩 설레게 했었다. 난 늘 오줌을 지리는 미친놈의 본거지인 엘리베이터를 무시하고 계단을 단숨에 뛰어 올라갔다. 심장이 터질 것 같다. 조금만 더, 더, 조금만. 그러면 리처드가 있다. 내 발소리를 듣고 리처드는 내가 문을 두드리기도 전에 먼저 문을 열어주었다. 나는 리처드를 얼싸안고 그의 매끈한 뺨에다가 코를 비비며 말했다.   
“리치, 내가 오늘 누구 만난 줄 알아? 모리스 만났어. 씨발, 여전하더라.”  
“그게 누구니?”  
리처드는 갑자기 달려든 나 때문에 뒤로 휘청거렸다.   
“기억 안 나? 네가 저번에 겁줘서 내쫓은 병신 있잖아. 이모.”  
“몰라, 기억에 없는걸.”  
정말 모른다는 듯이 리처드가 난처한 표정을 지었다.   
“네가 나한테 개같은 년이라고 욕한 날 있잖아, 왜. 네가 나 데리러 왔던 날.”  
“아, 스시……?”  
리처드 말이 가관이다. 난 얼이 빠져서 리처드를 껴안은 팔을 풀고 말았다.   
“넌 어떻게 기억하는 게 그런 거냐?”  
“나 스시 좋아해, 티나. 정말 좋아해.”  
리처드가 정말 행복하다는 듯이 웃어서 나는 또 병신이 된 기분이었다. 리처드는 정말 나보다 스시를 더 좋아하는 게 아닐까. 난 정말 이년한테 생선만도 못한 존재인가. 그래, 생선보다 쓸모없는 짓을 많이 하긴 했지. 변명은 안 한다. 생선은 리처드의 입에서 사르르 녹고, 리처드의 홀쭉한 배를 세 시간 정도 기쁘게 해주었지만, 내가 리처드의 배에다 종종 한 짓은 리처드를 아프게 했다. 그래서 콘돔이 필요하다는 거다.   
“그래, 알아. 잘 알지. 이제 기억나? 모리스 너한테 존나 쫄았잖아.”  
“글쎄……난 이물질은 그리 염두에 두지 않는 성격이라. 난 네가 자꾸 날 성가시게 한 거랑 스시밖에 기억이 나지 않는걸.”  
“가만 보면 너 성격 존나 더러워. 진짜 못됐어. 그 새낀 널 평생 못 잊을 건데 말이야.”  
“그런 사람 한두 명이 아니야. 그러니 일일이 신경 쓰며 살다간 병이 들어서 일찍 죽고 말 거야.”  
리처드는 쌀쌀맞게 말하며 냉정한 태도로 문을 닫았다. 그리고 자연스럽게 내 얇은 겉옷을 벗기고 먼지를 털었다.   
“잘났다, 미친년아.”   
“그건 그렇다 치고, 나 오늘 너 주려고 치킨 토마토 커리 만들었어. 아까 낮에 클로에랑 같이 마트에 갔거든. 토마토가 얼마나 싱싱하던지, 그냥 먹어도 맛이 무척 좋았어. 거기에 렌즈콩도 싸게 팔기에 샀어. 넌 콩이나 채소는 통 먹으려 들질 않으니까, 이렇게라도 먹이는 수밖에……. 기대해도 좋아, 너 오기 전에 맛을 봤는데 퍽 괜찮았어.”  
“콩이 맛있을 리 없어. 나한테 거짓말하지 마, 시발년아.”  
나는 강한 어투로 말했다.  
“정말이야, 얼마나 맛있는데.”  
“좆까, 안 믿어. 콩은 존나 맛없어. 그건 씨발 씹쓰레기야, 좆같다고.”  
난 더더욱 강한 어투로 말했다. 리처드는 눈을 옆으로 굴리며 흥얼거리듯이 대답했다.   
“그럼 콩 빼고 먹든가.”  
“너라면 분명 어떻게든 나한테 콩을 먹이려고 다 으깨놨을 거야, 못 골라내게.”  
“으응, 어떻게 알았지…….”  
아무래도 내 미친년이 속에 쌓인 게 많은 것 같다. 나는 커리가 가득 담긴 그릇을 보고 토할 뻔했다. 나도 가끔 죽도록 미운 새끼를 이렇게 으깨놓는 상상을 하곤 한다. 아니, 꽤 자주. 요즘은 특히. 그래도 리처드처럼 이렇게 실행에 옮긴 적은 없다. 커리에 섞인 렌즈콩은 실체를 알아볼 수도 없었다. 나는 렌즈콩을 골라내는 일에 실패했다. 리처드가 자신하던 신선한 토마토와 걸쭉한 요거트로 렌즈콩 특유의 비린 맛은 덜했지만, 그래도 좆같은 식감과 희미한 냄새는 어쩌지 못했다. 

오래간만에 일을 했더니 저녁을 먹자마자 긴장이 풀려서 힘이 쭉 빠졌다. 잠깐 소파에 누워서 쉴 생각이었는데 그만 깜빡 잠이 들고 말았다. 리처드가 욕조에 목욕물을 받아놨다고 나를 깨웠다. 나는 또 염치없게 리처드의 부축을 받고 욕실 안으로 들어갔다. 거기서도 내가 잠에 취해서 오락가락하니까 리처드는 손수 내 옷을 벗겨주었다. 리처드의 납작한 손바닥이 내 어깨를 꾹 눌렀고, 그대로 욕조에 입수한 나는 리처드의 침대에 몸을 뉘일 자격을 얻고자 깨끗하게 몸을 씻었다. 내가 다 씻고 나서 리처드는 뒤이어 씻었다. 나는 리처드가 머리를 말리고 침대로 돌아올 때까지 잠들지 않고 버텼다. 리처드와 조금이라도 더 대화를 나누고 싶었기 때문이다. 마침내 드레싱 가운 차림의 리처드가 침대에 살포시 발을 올렸고, 나는 그대로 가운의 끈을 잡아당겼다. 리처드의 맨살에 몸을 밀착하며 나는 크게 숨을 들이마셨다. 오늘은 옷 입고 자지 마. 하고 내가 말하자 리처드는 내 구불구불한 머리카락을 살짝 잡아당기며 고개를 끄덕였다. 대답해 줘. 나는 초조해서 연신 리처드에게 응석을 부렸다. 응, 그럴게. 리처드는 착하게도 말한다. 기회를 포착한 나는 졸음의 영역에 떨어져서 취중 진담처럼 속에 든 말을 끄집어냈다.   
“나 버리면 안 돼.”  
“내가 왜 널 버려……밤비나.”  
웃음 섞인 목소리로 말하며 리처드는 내 귀를 반으로 접었다. 나는 그의 가슴에다 얼굴을 묻으며 다시 말했다.  
“만약에, 정말 만약에. 사람 일은 모르는 거잖아.”  
“하긴. 나도 지금 네 나이 땐 말이야 티나, 서른 살이 넘으면 CC랑 결혼해서 아이를 키우고 있을 줄 알았어.”  
“그 여자 얘긴 씨발, 하지 마. 하여간 우리가 서로 등에 칼 꽂을 일이 생긴다면 리치, 그래도 날 버리지 마.”  
“그래, 네게 칼자루를 줄게.”  
잠깐 숨을 고르고, 리처드는 나지막한 목소리로 말을 이었다.   
“난 혼자 남는 일에 익숙해. 추락하는 것도. 면역력까진 아니더라도 나름대로 노하우가 있다고. 하지만 내 밤비나, 넌 마음이 여린 사람이니까……어느 쪽이든 슬퍼하겠지. 그래도 난 네가 가급적 혼자가 되어 조용한 나날에 익숙해질 일이 없었으면 좋겠다. 그러니까 네 말대로 만약 우리가 손을 놓아야 할 때가 온다면, 주저하지 마.”   
K. 그건 나 자신을 선택하고, 저를 버리라는 말이었다. 리처드는 언젠가 그런 순간이 오리란 걸 알고 있었고, 나는 그의 말대로 했다.


	134. Chapter 134

이상한 곳에 내 이상하고 착한 천사를 남겨두는 일은 일사천리로 진행됐다. 믿기지 않게도 망할놈의 모리스 자식이 돈 버는 일엔 성실한 놈이었던 것이다. 심지어 모리스는 내 천사에 대해서도 더는 함부로 지껄이지 않았다. 리처드에게 된통 당한 게 각인이 된 모양이다. 이런 거 보면 리처드는 존나 신기하다. 내가 아는 사람 중 제일 예쁘고 제일 무섭다. 난 예쁘고 무서운 게 공존할 수 있으리란 생각은 좆도 해 본 적이 없는데, 리처드는 매일 아침 새롭게 나를 감탄하게 한다. 그래서 리처드랑 있으면, 늘 내가 새로워지는 기분이 든다. 하지만 모리스 놈이 개새끼인 것은 변함이 없었다. 어쩐지 일이 잘 풀린다고 했다. 문제의 사건은 점심시간 이후에 벌어졌다. 

같이 일하는 카페가 차이나타운에 있는 고로 모리스와 나는 근처 중국인이 운영하는 식당에서 면 요리를 사서 간단히 점심을 때웠다. 그리고 관대한 카페 사장의 허락으로 에스프레소 머신을 다룰 줄 아는 모리스가 샷을 두 개 넣은 시원한 아메리카노를 만들어줬다. 놈은 그것이 나와 놈 사이에 얽힌 내력을 무마할 뇌물이라고 생각한 것 같다. 뭐, 굳이 그런 의도가 아니었어도 난 모리스가 입을 다물고 착실하게 일을 해주는 것만으로도 고마웠기에 모리스를 공격하거나 놈에게 시비를 걸 생각은 조금도 없었다. 얼른 이 일을 마치고, 약속한 보수가 입금되면 리처드의 허전한 손가락에 반지 하나를 사주고 싶었기 때문이다. 리처드는 문서와 징표를 믿지 않는 사람이었지만, 또, 나도 그런 걸 개의치 않는 성격이었지만 그런 형태로라도 리처드를 세상에 묶어두고 싶었다. 그러니까 언제나 쓸쓸한 리처드의 몸에 물질이라도 걸치면, 그게 일종의 속박이 되어 세상에 발이 묶일지도 모른다는 유치한 생각이었다. 어리석고 슬픈 생각이기도 하고. 여하튼 아메리카노 한 잔을 다 마시고 다시 일을 시작하려는데 모리스가 카운터에 있는 컴퓨터로 걸어가더니 갑자기 날 불렀다. 내가 아크릴 물감 뚜껑을 열며 고개를 들자 모리스는 터너 씨, 음악을 틀어도 될까요? 하고 점잖게 물었다. 네 마음대로 해. 난 대수롭지 않게 고개를 끄덕였고, 모리스는 곧바로 키보드를 두드리며 무언가를 찾더니 곧 컴퓨터와 연결된 가게 스피커에서 익숙한 음악이 흘러나왔다. 스웨이드(Suede)의 ‘Animal Nitrate’였다. 가게 천장에 아슬아슬하게 붙은 사람 머리만 한 스피커가 시원하게 제 부푼 배를 두드리며 울었다.  
“너 스웨이드 좋아하냐?”  
“예, 그런데요?”  
내 옆으로 걸어와 붓을 털며 모리스가 데면데면하게 반문했다.   
“나도 스웨이드 예전에 즐겨 들었거든. 나 글램 락 좋아해, 데이빗 보위를 숭배한다고.”  
사실이다. 런던에 막 왔을 때, 스웨이드를 꽤 자주 들었다. 특히 데뷔 앨범인 『Suede』를 귀에 진물이 나도록 들었는데, 난 글램 락을 좋아하기 때문이다. 그 앨범의 트랙 중 하나인 ‘Breakdown’이랑 ‘Sleeping Pills’는 듣고 있노라면, 리처드가 생각나기도 한다. 리드싱어인 브렛 앤더슨(Brett Anderson)이 쓴 가사는 존나게 환상적이다. 언젠가 그의 노트를 훔치고 싶을 정도다.   
“분명히 말해두는데, 스웨이드의 행보는 절대 데이빗 보위를 따라간 게 아닙니다. 스웨이드는 스웨이드만의 특별함이 있어요.”  
나도 집에 가면 오랜만에 스웨이드 앨범이나 꺼낼까……그렇게 생각하고 있는데 모리스가 갑자기 나를 철천지원수처럼 쳐다보며 눈의 흰자를 드러내고 파르르 떨었다. 나는 독이라도 삼킨 것처럼 반응하는 모리스가 어처구니없기도 하고, 광기까지 어른거리는 놈의 눈이 소름 끼쳐서 슬쩍 놈에게서 떨어지며 반문했다.  
“야, 내가 뭐라고 했냐? 갑자기 왜 이래? 점심 먹은 거 잘못 됐냐?”  
“일부 지성이 떨어지는 무리가 스웨이드를 두고 데이빗 보위의 짭이니 뭐니 유치한 단어를 쓰며 폄하하는 소릴 지껄이는데 터너 씨는 그런 사람이 아니길 바랍니다. 정말이지 그런 치들은 가까이하기도 싫군요.”  
그러니까 모리스가 한다는 말이 가관이었다. 그래, 스웨이드가 데뷔했을 때 아무래도 글램 락의 행보를 밟았기 때문에 데이빗 보위와 함께 언급되긴 했었다. 그리고 요즘도 웹사이트를 돌아다니다 보면 브렛의 창법을 두고 데이빗 보위를 떠올리게 한다는 사람들이 더러 있다. 그래서 좋다는 사람도 있고, 브렛이 데이빗 보위를 카피했다고 날을 세우는 사람도 있다. 하지만 맹세코 나는 그 어느 쪽도 아니다. 난 순전히 그들의 데뷔 앨범이 내 마음에 들었고, 스웨이드는 스웨이드고 보위는 보위다.   
“이 미친 새끼가 내가 뭐라고 했다고 박해받은 것처럼 굴어?”  
이 미친놈이 웬일로 얌전한가 했다. 오늘 무사히 돌아가긴 아무래도 글러버린 것 같다. 모리스는 나를 적대시하며 혼자서 구시렁거렸다. 개만도 못한 놈들, 쓰레기들, 역겹니 어쩌니 그런 소리였다. 난 순식간에 벌어진 일이 황당해서 한동안은 멍청하게 입을 벌리고 모리스를 쳐다보기만 했다. 그러니까 모리스는 더 기세등등해져서 순교한 성인처럼 자신이 시련에 놓인 양 우울한 성사를 보기 시작했다. 원래 미친놈이다. 무시하자. 난 아크릴 물감을 마저 챙겼다. 봄부터 시작한다. 부드럽고 포근한 브루넷, 봄은 젖가슴을 열고 겨우내 꽁꽁 얼어 마른 흙 위에 생명을 적신다. 코를 찌르는 물감 냄새에 오랜만에 머리가 어질어질하다. 내가 정말 사랑해 마지 않는 현기증이다. 난 이 순간이 정말 죽고 싶을 정도로 좋다. 

모리스는 계속 야비하게 씨근덕거렸다. 나는 놈이 내 말을 듣기는 했는지 의심스럽다. 어느새 나는 놈에게 이 세상에서 사라져야 할 존재가 되어 있었다. 나는 놈을 그냥 무시했다. 상대해봤자 내 손해인 게 분명하니까 말이다. 모르는 사람이 이 광경을 본다면, 내가 모리스를 겁탈했다고 생각했을 것이다. 교묘하게 꼬투리 잡힐 거리를 피해가며 입을 놀리는 놈이 존나 거슬렸지만 일이 급하니 참았다. 난 돈이 중요하다. 돈이 소중하다. 모리스는 갈수록 더 유난을 떨었다. 내가 입을 다물고 있으니 더 그러는 눈치였다. 급기야 모리스는 데이빗 보위를 들먹이며 내 신경을 긁었다. 나는 몹시 화가 났다.  
“야, 그만 하고 작업이나 하자. 어?”  
내가 참다못해 한마디 하자 모리스는 갑자기 붓을 내던졌다. 나는 충격을 받았다.   
“너 뭐야? 뭐하자는 거야?”  
아마 스웨이드가 모리스의 괴상한 짓거리의 유일한 이유는 아닐 것이다. 돈 때문에 잠깐 화해했다지만, 원래 모리스와 나는 사이가 좋지 않았고 나를 향한 모리스의 부정적인 감정은 내가 상상하는 것 이상이니까. 돈이 전부라고 부글부글 끓는 속을 혼자 참고 있자니 더는 못 해먹겠다. 내 경험상, 이런 놈들은 무시하는 게 편하긴 하지만 그렇게 넘어가 주면 저가 이긴 줄 알고 더 열을 올리며 떠들어대는 족속이다. 이따위 놈에게 나는 어차피 병신이고, 개새끼고, 쓰레기니 기왕 욕먹을 거 승리한 개새끼가 되어 주리라 마음먹었다.   
“무슨 짓이냐고 물었잖아? 씨발, 개소리 지껄이던 입으로 말 좀 해보라고.”  
나는 바닥에 튄 물감을 가리키며 언성을 높였다. 모리스는 혼자 씩씩거리며 갑자기 침묵시위를 선언했다. 뒷골이 띵했고, 속에서 부아가 치밀었다. 나는 주변을 두리번거리며 무언가 집을 만한 것을 찾았다. 스케치를 벽으로 옮길 때 썼던 자가 보였다. 나는 허리를 숙이고 자를 들었다. 칼처럼. 내가 오늘 이 씨발놈을 제대로 찔러 줄 작정이다. 기가 막힌 타이밍이다. 7번 트랙 ‘Sleeping Pills’가 시작되었다. 존나게 환상적이다. 이건 스웨이드가 허락한 성전이 틀림없다. 나는 오늘 반드시 승리를 쟁취할 것이다.

나와 모리스는 계집애처럼 싸웠다. 나는 자를 들고 허둥지둥 도망가는 모리스를 뒤쫓았고, 모리스는 도망치면서 허공에 무기력한 발길질을 해댔다. 미꾸라지 같은 놈이 잘도 빠져나갔다. 놈과 나의 궤도를 따라 잡동사니가 나뒹굴었다. 나는 약이 올라서 잡히면 죽여 버릴 거라고 윽박질렀고, 모리스는 물고기처럼 뻐끔거리며 이상한 비명을 내질렀다. 마침내 나는 자로 모리스의 앙상한 팔을 치는 데 성공했고, 그러자 놈은 계집애처럼 엉엉 울며 믿기지 않게도 내 머리카락을 덥석 쥐었다. 진짜다, 씨발. 내 머리카락을 뜯었다. 이거 안 놔? 씨발새끼야! 내가 소리를 지르자 모리스는 바람 부는 날에 밖에다 널어놓은 빨랫감처럼 나부끼며 내 머리카락을 잡아당겼다. 두피까지 그대로 뜯기는 줄 알았다. 씨발놈이 진짜! 나는 괴성을 지르며 한사코 내 머리카락을 붙들고 있는 모리스의 머리카락을 똑같이 잡아챘다. 이후로는 쪽팔려서 자세하게 말하고 싶진 않다. 존나 쪽팔린다. 우린 우당탕 뒹굴었고, 바닥을 우스꽝스럽게 수영했다. 일이 얼마나 진행되었는지 살펴보려고 들른 가게 주인이 우릴 떼어놓고 나서야 싸움은 끝이 났다. 우린 계집애처럼 손톱자국이 난 얼굴을 얻었다. 목덜미가 따끔거린다. 씨발놈이 할퀴는 바람에. 

집으로 돌아오는 길에 울적해서 쓰러지고 싶었다. 지독히도 침울하다. 지저분한 머릿기름 자국이 뿌옇게 남은 더러운 지하철 창문을 응시하니 내 꼴은 정말 끔찍했다. 절로 싫은 소릴 자아낸다. 조롱도. 멍이 들고 입술이 터진다면, 그래도 주먹질 꽤 하는 놈으로 보였을 텐데. 손톱자국이라니. 암울하다. 내 인생에 이렇게 창피한 싸움은 없었다. 일전에 무슨 이유로 싸웠는지 기억도 잘 나지 않지만, 에이미와 투닥거리다가 장렬하게 전사한 것보다 세 배는 더 창피하다. 그때도 난 에이미의 신랄하고 대단한 언변에 철저히 눌려 찌그러진 종이컵처럼 초라해지고 말았다. 이딴 반쪽자리 승리를 쟁취하고 싶은 게 아니었는데. 집에 가서 리처드에게 또 뭐라고 설명해야 좋을까. 그냥 다짜고짜 울음을 터뜨릴까? 그럼 내 창피한 일을 캐묻지 않고 예쁘게 웃으며 안아줄까? 아니면 또 어린애처럼 운다고 얄밉게 웃으며 나를 골리려 들까? 힘이 쭉 빠진다. 저녁이라 좀 쌀쌀해서 그런 거라고 믿자. 

“어서 와, 티나. 오늘 힘들었지? ……세상에 꼴이 이게 뭐야.”  
현관문을 열고 환하게 웃으며 나를 맞이해주던 리처드의 얼굴이 터진 풍선처럼 삽시간에 쪼글쪼글해졌다. 리처드는 눈가와 이맛살에 주름을 잔뜩 잡으며 혀를 찼다. 지하철에서 리처드에게 어떻게 설명해야 좋을지 머리를 굴리던 건 아무짝에도 쓸모없다. 왜냐하면, 리처드의 얼굴을 보자마자 눈물이 터졌기 때문이다. 아무래도 은근히 서러웠던 것 같다.   
“리처드.”  
“그래, 응.”  
리처드는 내가 애처럼 엉엉 울면서 매달리는 데 약하다. 그러면 뭐든 해준다. 난 볼썽사납게 질질 짜면서 리처드에게 하소연했다. 존나 유치한 짓이지만, 달리 도리가 없다.  
“나 오늘 싸웠어, 씨발. 미친놈이 내 머리카락 잡아 뜯었어. 그것도 모자라서 씨발놈이 날 꼬집었다고, 씨발. 진짜 미친놈이야, 씨발. 이게 뭐야? 내 꼴 좀 봐.”  
“이런. 상처부터 소독하자, 일단. 흉터 생길라. 정말이지 티나, 넌 어쩌면 이렇게 조용할 날이 없니? 하루도 그냥 넘어가는 법이 없네. 늘 싸워서 다치고 오고, 사람 마음 아프게. 아들을 키우면 이런 기분일까…….”  
성공이다. 리처드는 날 가여워하며 위로의 말을 건넸다. 나는 한술 더 떠서 리처드의 니트를 눈물로 범벅을 만들었다. 리처드는 여윈 손으로 내 등을 어루만지며 내가 울음을 그칠 때까지 얌전히 서 있었다. 그렇게 한참을 울었는데 비쩍 마른 리처드의 다리가 떨리는 걸 보았다. 오래 서 있는 게 힘이 드는 눈치였다. 나는 얼른 리처드를 끌어안은 팔을 풀었다. 그의 얼굴은 수척했다. 나는 마음이 먹먹해졌다.

리처드는 진짜 천사다. 오늘은 채소를 안 먹어도 괜찮다고 말했다. 그리고 돈을 아낀다고 한동안 말아 피우는 담배를 선택했던 내 처지를 불쌍하게 여겨 비닐을 뜯지 않은 자신의 담배를 한 갑 통째로 주기도 했다. 세상에 이런 게 천사가 아니라면, 천사는 없다. 난 리처드가 피우는 던힐 라이트(Dunhil Lights)를 별로 좋아하진 않지만, 말아 피우는 담배에 비하면 천국이나 마찬가지다. 그래서 망설이지 않고 받았다. 나는 내 상처를 봐준다고 구급상자를 가지고 온 리처드에게 억울함을 호소했다. 리처드가 내게 준 담배를 개시하고 말이다.   
“……그래서 모리스 놈이 내 데이빗 보위를 막 물어뜯는 거야. 변절자라면서, 철새라면서. 진짜 이 새낀 개새끼야. 천하의 개새끼라고. 아니, 씨발 난 그 새끼가 스웨이드를 좋아하건 말건 관심 없다니까? 나도 스웨이드 음악 듣는다니까? 미친놈이 내가 뭐라고 했나? 괜히 자기 혼자 입에 거품 물고 난리 치는데 시발, 열받아서 죽는 줄 알았다. 존나 참다 참다 도저히 참을 수가 없어서 자로 때렸어. 그러니까 꼬리 내리더라. 꽥꽥거리면서 도망갔다고. 아, 씹.”  
“어쩜, 그런 일이 있었구나.”  
리처드는 눈을 갸름하게 접고 차분하게 말하며 내 상처에 소독약을 묻힌 솜을 눌렀다. 그러고 보니, 리처드와 처음 섹스했던 날도 그린버그와 싸우고 온 날이었는데. 그 날 일이 떠오르자 아래로 피가 쏠렸다. 낮에는 머리로 치솟았는데. 리처드는 그 날처럼 연한 속눈썹을 깜빡였다. 리처드가 작은 입으로 내 손가락을 빨던 게 떠오른다. 난 지금 전부 내던지고 리처드와 자고 싶었다. 리처드와 마지막으로 잔 게 언제인지 기억도 나지 않는다. 병원에선 껴안고 손을 잡는 게 다였고, 리처드가 퇴원한 후에도 알몸으로 부둥켜안고 자는 게 고작이었다. 내 몸은 리처드가 얼마나 환상적으로 나를 기쁘게 해주는지, 얼마나 내 머릿속을 새하얗게 비우며 흔들어 놓는지 전부 기억하고 있다. 하지만 지금은 겁이 나서 리처드에게 손을 댈 수 없었다. 그래서 리처드에게 성욕을 느끼는 걸 애써 덮으려고 토라진 체했다.  
“뭐야, 반응이 왜 이렇게 심심해? 내 편 안 들어줘? 모리스가 씨발놈이라고.”  
“나야 당연히 절대적으로 네 편이지.”  
리처드가 키득키득 웃으면서 내 머리카락을 쓰다듬었다.   
“말은 잘해요.”  
나는 담뱃재를 털며 허탈하게 말했다. 리처드는 웃음을 지키며 내 상처를 마저 봐주었다. 차가운 리처드의 손가락과 곧 사라질 것처럼 희미한 웃음은 수면제처럼 나를 꿈으로 데리고 간다. K, 언제나 꿈을 꾸는 기분이지. 리처드는. 꿈만 같지. 

저녁을 먹고, 리처드는 책을 읽고 나는 컴퓨터로 웹 서핑을 좀 하다가 11시경에 잠자리에 들 준비를 했다. 이제 난 램프를 밝히고 잠이 드는 게 익숙하다. 불빛이 없으면 허전하기까지 하다. 나는 익숙하게 리처드의 허리에 팔을 감고 그의 쇄골에 얼굴을 묻었다. 이러면 금방 잠이 쏟아진다.   
“티나.”  
리처드가 나지막하게 내 이름을 불렀다. 나는 감겼던 눈을 필사적으로 다시 열었다.   
“응?”  
잠깐 리처드는 말이 없었다. 나는 기다리기로 했다. 없는 인내심을 극도로 발휘하며. 이내 리처드는 한숨을 얕게 내쉬더니 붉게 번진 눈가에 그늘을 드리우며 입을 열었다.   
“너 왜 요즘 나보고 섹스하자는 말을 안 하니?”  
처음에 난 리처드가 날 괴롭히는 새로운 방법을 고안해낸 건 아닐까 생각했다. 아니었다. 리처드는 진심이었다. 이건 묻지 않아도 알 수 있었다. 리처드가 내게 골탕을 먹이려고 들 땐 얼굴에 다 티가 나니까. 리처드는 아직도 모르는 눈친데, 거짓말을 하거나 일부러 얄미운 소리를 할 때면 입술이 씰룩거리고 눈썹이 둥글게 휘어진다. 그리고 유난히 눈동자가 반짝인다. 조만간 거울을 보여주고 리처드에게 현실을 알려주려고 한다. 하지만 일단 지금 리처드는 장난이 아니고, 진심이고, 나는 혼란스럽고, 당황스럽고, 쓰레기가 아름답게 숨을 거둔 매립지에 뚝 떨어진 기분이었다.   
“뭐, 뭐라는 거야, 이 미친년이 진짜! 갑자기 왜 이래?”  
나는 잠이 싹 달아나서 서둘러 몸을 일으켰다. 리처드도 나를 따라 몸을 일으키고, 푹 꺼진 허벅지 위에다가 베개를 올리며 담담하게 되뇌었다.   
“왜, 넌 나만 보면 늘 섹스하자고 그랬잖아……. 싸우고 나서도, 데이트하고 나서도, 저녁 먹고도, 아침 먹고도. 그런데 요즘은 잘 만지지도 않고, 가까이 있으려고 하지도 않아. 혹시 나한테 싫증이 난 건 아닌가 해서. 그래서 좀 슬퍼.”  
하고 말하며 베갯잇을 손가락으로 꼼지락거리며 리처드는 다시 한숨을 쉬었다. 모리스에게 손톱으로 꼬집힌 것보다 이게 더 가슴이 따끔거렸다. 리처드가 속이 상했다는 사실이 날 더 슬프게 했다. 착잡하다. 리처드가 그간 혼자 마음 앓이 했을 것을 떠올리니. 나는 리처드의 손등 위로 내 손을 겹치며 서둘러 말했다.   
“그런 거 절대 아니야. 나 좀 믿어줘, 진짜. 그건 진짜 아니야.”  
“그러면?”  
리처드가 고개를 들고 물었다. 눈이 어찌나 파란지 코가 시릴 정도였다.   
“그게…….”  
“널 완전히 이해해. 적어도 이해하려고 노력할 거야.”  
“아니라니까. 아씨, 진짜 돌겠네. 넌 진짜 사람 환장하게 하는 년이야. 리치, 난 너한테 싫증 나고 그런 게 아니라, 너 계속 아프니까……크게 아팠으니까, 내가 안으면 너 부서질까 봐 겁이 나. 손만 대도 사라질 것 같아. 그래서 그래. 내가 말했잖아. 너랑 섹스 안 해도 만날 수 있다고. 같이 살 수 있다고. 그래도 너 좋다고. 난, 난 진짜 겁이 나. 그래서 지금은……그래, 그래서 그런 거야. 난 지금도 너 보면 존나 꼴려. 아까도 네가 나한테 약 발라 줄 때, 너랑 처음 섹스했던 거 생각이 나서……씨발, 나 뭐라고 얘기하고 있는 거지.”  
나는 되는대로 지껄였다. 내가 뭐라고 말한 건지도 잘 모르겠다. 내 말을 잠자코 듣고 있던 리처드가 거슬리는 단어가 있는지 얼굴을 찡그리며 콧잔등에 주름을 잡았다. 징그럽다는 표정이었다. 리처드는 TV에서 배우가 헐벗거나 영화에서 섹스를 나누는 장면이 나오면 이런 표정을 짓는다. 그리고 벌레나 지렁이를 보면 이런 표정을 짓는다.   
“얘, 티나. 너 머리가 좀 돈 거 아니니? 누가 부서져?”  
“나 잔다.”  
나는 맥이 빠져서 도로 침대에 누웠다.  
“아아, 그러지 마. 내 얼굴 좀 봐, 티나. 응?”  
이불을 끌어 올리고 등을 돌리는 내게 리처드가 간드러진 목소리로 유혹한다. 오늘 나란 놈은 왜 이렇게 병신 같지. 하기야 병신이 아닌 날이 없지.   
“잔다고, 씨발년아.”  
내가 퉁명스럽게 대꾸하자 리처드는 등 뒤에서 나를 끌어안으며 다시 물었다.   
“티나, 그러면 있지. 내가 널 만지는 건 괜찮니?”  
“야, 씨발 그걸 말이라고 묻냐?”  
나는 대번에 몸을 돌려 리처드를 정면으로 응시했다. 리처드가 눈을 크게 뜨고 놀란 표정을 짓고 있었다.   
“당연히 괜찮지.”  
내가 그렇게 말하자 진짜 크게 웃었다. 난 내가 리처드를 만지는 것도 좋아하지만, 리처드가 나를 만지는 것도 좋아한다. 리처드는 곧바로 내가 잠옷 겸 입은 낡은 반팔 셔츠를 벗겼다. 그리고 리처드는 고양이가 발톱을 꺼내는 것처럼 기다란 손가락을 쫙 펼치며 내 가슴 위로 손을 올렸다.   
“나 병원에 있을 때, 다시 널 만난다면 이거 꼭 다시 해보고 싶다고 생각했어. 이게 너무 그리웠어. 강아지 쓰다듬는 것 같아서. 난 개를 좋아하거든. 하지만 키울 엄두는 나지 않아.”   
“그래, 안 그래도 개새끼 만지는 것처럼 만지네. 실컷 만져라.”  
기분이 묘했다. 이건 진짜, 뭐라고 말해야 좋을까. 내가 몸에 체모가 많을 걸 감사히 여겨야 할까? 이렇게 좋아하는데?   
“넌 개보단 조금 까슬까슬해. 네 수염처럼.”  
계속 내 가슴을 쓰다듬으며 리처드는 키득키득 웃었다.   
“그러는 넌 어떤 줄 알아?”  
“응?”  
리처드의 입술이 벌어졌다. 나는 병원에 있을 동안 더는 왁싱하지 않고 내버려둔 덕분에 다시 리처드 본래 머리카락 색처럼 색소가 옅은 음모가 난 다리 사이를 더듬었다. 한동안 여긴 헐벗은 둔덕처럼 아무것도 걸리는 게 없었다. 지금은 아니다. 손가락에 걸리는 감촉이 기분 좋다. 난 또 개처럼 꼴렸지만, 그래도 지금은 리처드를 안을 수 없었다.   
“너 씻을 때 여기도 트리트먼트로 감냐? 진짜 부드럽다.”  
“에이단, 이만 잘래? 내일도 바쁘잖아.”  
빨개진 얼굴로 리처드가 헛기침하며 말을 돌렸다.   
“하여간.”


	135. Chapter 135

“와, 잘 그렸네.”  
선명한 곡선을 그리며 지면에 위태롭게 선 남자, 제 팔짱을 끼고 손가락으로 팔을 느슨하게 문지른다며 하는 말이 그게 다였다. 어찌나 맑고 깨끗하게 말하는지 목소리에도 색깔이 있다면, 분명 티끌 하나 침범하지 못한 흰색일 것이다. 아니면 무엇도 흠집 낼 수 없는 투명함. 내가 공감각자가 아닌 게 지금보다 안타까울 때가 없다. 이건 정말 사실이고, 절실하다. 나는 리처드를 눈으로 보고, 귀로 듣고, 그를 맛보고, 그를 느낄 수 있는 모든 감각이 서로 친밀하게 몸을 섞어 새로운 것을 낳길 바란다. 여하튼 나는 잠시 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 무언가 생각할 시간이 필요했기 때문이다.   
“그게 다야?”  
이내 나는 침침한 눈을 비비며 물었다. 빌어먹을, 손가락에 아크릴 물감이 잔뜩 묻었다는 걸 깜빡했다. 잘게 찢어진 아크릴 조각이 터진 튜브처럼 내 눈알 위를 둥둥 떠다닌다. 그걸 빼내느라 또 애를 먹었다.   
“미안해, 난 그림 볼 줄 몰라서. 뭐라고 해야 좋을까?”  
리처드는 정말 미안하다는 어투로 그렇게 말했다. 그리고 손수건을 꺼내서 내 눈에 들어간 아크릴의 잔해를 뭍으로 꺼내주었다. 나는 진실하고 참된 구도자의 은총을 받는 기분이 들었다. 그러니까 이게 어떻게 된 일이냐면, 오늘은 모리스 놈과 마지막으로 일하는 날이었고, 가게 주인이 오기 전에 비밀스럽게 리처드에게 내 떳떳하지 못한 작품을 보여주고 싶었다. 그가 주인공이니까. 내가 요즘 모리스에게 시달리느라 피곤하다는 핑계를 대며 엄살을 부리며 넌지시 날 데리러 와주길 바라는 눈치를 줬더니 리처드는 새침한 표정을 지으며 지갑에서 지폐를 잔뜩 꺼냈다. 지하철 대신 캡을 타고 오라는 뜻이었다. 아뿔싸. 나는 리처드가 요즘 운전할만한 상태가 아니란 걸 미처 놓치고 있었다. 나는 그 길로 치즈볼이 가득 담긴 볼을 내 품에서 내려놓고, 리처드에게 내 생각이 짧았다고 사과했다. 그러자 리처드는 사과할 일이 아니라며 웃었다. 그래서 난 더 미안했고, 이실직고할 수밖에 없었다. 사실 별로 안 피곤한데, 네가 와서 내가 그린 거 봤으면 좋겠어. 내 얕은수는 그렇게 쉽게 알맹이를 드러내고 말았고, 리처드는 이를 드러내며 크게 웃었다. 어찌나 우스워하던지 끅끅거리기까지 했다. 난 여전히 리처드가 대체 어떤 지점에 꽂혀서 배를 잡고 웃는지 모르겠다.   
“보고 생각나는 거 없어?”  
“이 여자 예쁘다, 정말 고전 배우 같아. 우아하고 근사해. 전부 같은 사람이니? 머리카락 색은 다르지만, 얼굴이랑 눈동자는 전부 똑같네.”  
봄은 봄이다. 여름은 여름. 봄은 가고, 이제 여름의 초입이다. 6월 2일, 월요일. 여전히 런던은 흐리고 침울한 안개에 사로잡혀 있었지만, 리처드의 얼굴엔 한껏 여름이 찾아와 싱그러웠다. 그러고 보니, 곧 우리가 처음 만난 날이 돌아온다. 테라스를 타고 들어왔던 담배 냄새, 요란한 망치질 소리. 겁에 질린 이상한 남자. 그리고 시종 모르겠다는 태도로 내 속을 뒤집어 놓는 리처드를 힐끔거리며 모리스가 낄낄거리고 있었다. 내 눈을 피해 야비하게.   
“너 정말 그게 다야? 진짜 모르겠어?”  
나는 리처드를 돌려세우며 그를 흔들었다. 리처드는 난처한 표정을 지었다.  
“에이단, 달리 듣고 싶은 말이 있니? 난 이런 데로는 영 눈치가 없어서, 말해주지 않으면 잘 몰라. 미안해.”  
그 순간, 나는 내가 태어나서 본 가장 환상적인 광경을 기억에 보관할 수 있게 되었다. 모리스와 내가 그린 사계절은 다음과 같다. 왼쪽부터 봄이 시작하고, 오른쪽 벽면을 겨울이 차지하며 끝이 난다. 봄은 왼쪽을 응시한 완측면이었고, 여름은 슬그머니 고개를 돌린 좌측면, 가을은 수줍어하며 고개를 숙인 우측면, 그리고 겨울은 다시 오른쪽을 응시한 완측면이다. 리처드는 여름과 가을 사이에 서 있었다. 나를 정면으로 응시하며. 세상이 또 흑백으로 보였다. 또 코피를 질질 흘려가며 자신했던 작업은 귀퉁이에 그을음이랑 다를 게 없었다. 리처드만 환했다. 리처드는 하얗고, 검고, 파랗고, 빨갛고, 차갑고, 따스하고, 내 어리석고 슬픈 아집을 모조리 덮을 만큼 경이로웠다. K, 나는 그 순간이 내게 얼마나 벅차고 환상적이었는지 전부 말할 수 없어. 나는 사실 아름답다는 말을 잘 못 해. 솔직하게 감탄하는 것도 잘 못 하지. 하지만 그건, 정말 아름다웠어. 사진보다 더 정확한 것, 감정도 고스란히 가상의 인화지에 입힐 수 있는 기억이 종종 내게 그 광경을 열어줘. 나의 계절은 그렇게 완결되었고, 변하지 않고 재생되지.   
“됐다, 됐어.”  
난 지독히도 쑥스럽고, 무어라 형용할 수 없는 야릇한 기분에 사로잡혀 있었기에 손을 내저으며 화제를 돌렸다. 처음엔 리처드가 제발 알아주길 바랐는데, 이제는 리처드가 제발 모르길 바란다. 티나, 미안해. 기분이 상했니? 내가 말을 접자 리처드는 안절부절못하며 물었다. 그걸 보고 모리스가 기어이 소리 내어 웃었다. 나는 구석에서 잡다한 쓰레기를 치우고 있는 놈을 노려보며 이를 갈았다.  
“너 계속 쪼개면 이번엔 진짜 뒈지는 줄 알아. 저번처럼 안 끝내.”  
모리스는 대번에 고개를 돌리며 모른 체했다. 망할놈의 자식. 

다른 문제가 생겼다. 내 미친년이 모리스에게 관심을 보인 것이다. 리처드는 구시렁거리며 쓰레기를 한데 모으고 있는 모리스에게 다가갔다.   
“이봐요, 당신. 잠깐만요.”  
“때리지 마세요, 제가 잘못했어요. 전 고의로 그런 게 아니라―!”  
“누가 당신을 때린다고 했나요?”  
친근한 눈으로 모리스를 보며 리처드는 갑자기 그의 어깨를 두 손으로 잡았다. 모리스는 거의 졸도할 지경이었다. 심지어 놈은 반항조차 하지 못하고 연약한 벌레처럼 리처드에게 사로잡혀 있었다. 난 리처드에게 일전에 뺨을 한 대 맞아봐서 미친년이 마음만 먹으면 웬만한 남자 하나는 쉽게 곤죽을 만들어놓을 수 있다는 걸 알기에 군소리하지 않고 보기만 했다. 모리스에게 동정심이 든다.   
“일전에도 눈여겨보았는데……. 괜한 참견이면 어쩌나 싶어서 꾹 참았어. 그런데 오늘은 도저히 그냥 지나칠 수 없군. 당신, 참 괜찮은 몸을 가졌네요.”  
“……예?”  
리처드가 자신의 구부정한 자세를 바로잡아주며 그렇게 말하자 모리스는 머저리 같은 표정을 지었다. 아니다, 놈은 원래 머저리다. 그다운 얼빠진 얼굴로 입을 떡 벌렸다. 놈의 구역질 나는 침이 떨어질까 두렵다.   
“오해하지 마, 모리스. 직업병이야. 네 볼품없는 작은 엉덩일 놀고 있다는 뜻은 아니라고. 실망스럽겠지만.”  
참 분한 얘기지만, 비쩍 말라서 그렇지 모리스는 키가 크고 골격이 상당히 좋았다. 리처드 말대로 자세만 바르게 하고, 몸집만 더 불린다면 지금보다 훨씬 보기 좋을 것이다. 리처드는 자기 말따나마 그림 보는 눈은 없지만, 밥벌이가 어디 가겠는가? 근사한 몸을 포착하는 눈은 상당히 좋았다. 그런 점에서 나는 리처드 기준에 부합하는 몸은 아니었다. 애석하게도.   
“티나.”  
“씨발, 미안. 아가리에 지퍼 채울게.”  
리처드가 표독스러운 눈으로 나를 쳐다보는 바람에 가슴이 쪼그라들었다.   
“자세가 바르면 더 근사해 보일 거예요. 구부정하게 다니지 마요. 허리 펴고, 어깨도 반듯하게. 봐요, 훨씬 근사하죠?”  
“상관하지 마시죠, 저한테.”  
모리스는 차갑게 말하고 돌아섰다. 그리고 하던 일을 마저 했다. 리처드는 후, 한숨을 쉬며 어깨를 으쓱했다. 하지만 나는 리처드의 어깨너머 모리스의 얼굴이 귀까지 새빨갛게 달아오른 것을 보았다.   
“내가 저럴 줄 알았다. 잘해 줄 필요 없어, 쟨 원래 저런 놈이야.”  
나는 시무룩한 리처드에게 위로의 말을 건넸다. 일부러 그랬다. 리처드가 모리스를 못 보게. 안다, 치사하다는 걸. 유치하다는 것도 안다. 그래도 난 정말 리처드가 모리스에게 더 이상 친절하길 바라지 않았다.   
“칭찬을 부끄러워하는 아이는 있어도, 싫어하는 아이는 없어. 나도 그렇고.”  
“너 존나 예뻐. 진짜 천사 같아.”  
“그런 거 말고…….”  
“진짜네, 부끄러워하네.”  
“모쪼록……슈발리에 씨 일은, 결과적으로 우리에게 더 잘 된 일인 것 같은걸?”  
이윽고 서운함을 털어낸 리처드는 더는 투덜거리지 않고 착한 아이처럼 주변 정리에 열을 올리고 있는 모리스를 힐끔 보며 말했다. 

이제 정말 안녕이다. 이상한 카페, 스웨이드, 모리스, 차이나타운, 기름 냄새, 커피콩 볶는 냄새, 아크릴 물감의 화학 작용. 물감을 처음 개시했을 때, 코를 타고 뇌까지 올라가 사람을 찡― 울리는 먹먹한 현기증도. 나는 이런 이별은 좋아한다. 미련 가질 게 없으니까. 때로는 사랑해 마지 않기에 떠나보내야 할 관계도 있는 법이다. 나는 이 말을 요즘엔 잠잠한 가여운 늙은이의 미련뿐인 애달픈 사랑에 대고 말해주고 싶다. 그리고 K, 지금의 나에게도. 결심이 흔들릴 때면, 자꾸만 마음이 약해질 때면. 이별은 길지 않았다. 정리는 금방 끝났다. 오후 늦게 가게 주인이 완성한 결과를 보러 카페에 들렀다. 그는 자신의 요구가 맞아떨어진 것에 대단히 흡족한 눈치였고, 리처드에겐 더더욱 흡족한 눈치였다. 리처드를 보자마자 내게 대체 누구냐고 지대한 관심을 보이더니 급기야 리처드가 싫어하는 짓을 저질렀다.  
“초면에 실례란 걸 알지만, 혹시 여동생이 있나요?”  
“아니요.”  
“아쉽군요.”  
뼈가 시릴 정도로 차가운 리처드의 태도에 이상한 남자는 열의를 꺾었다. 그건 그를 위해서 정말 잘 된 일이다. 

차이나타운과 헤어지고, 우리는 피카딜리 서커스 역에서 캡을 탔다. 리처드는 피곤한 기색이 역력했다. 그는 여전히 낯선 사람과 말을 섞는 걸 싫어한다. 아니, 견디지 못한다. 그쪽에 가깝다. 모리스는 리처드에게 위협을 가하지 못할 부류였지만, 가게 주인은 아니었다. 리처드는 낯선 사람이 자신에게 보인 관심이 부담스럽고 무서운 것 같았다. 나는 점점 약해지는 리처드를 보며 또 나쁜 생각이 들었다. 돌이켜보건대, 리처드와 나의 관계는 늘 그랬다. 아무리 포장한들, 아무리 애틋하게 추억한들, 잠시도 쉬지 않고 삐걱거렸다. 그건 단순히 우리가 헤어짐과 재회를 반복해서는 아니었다. 우리는 단 한 번도, 서로 지쳐서, 서로에게 염증을 느껴서, 좋았던 것이 끔찍하고 싫어져서 헤어졌던 적이 없다. 이제야 솔직히 털어놓는데, 나는 리처드에게 지쳤다고 생각했던 순간에도 그를 사랑했다. 그러니 그건 정말 지쳤다고 일갈할 수 없는 일일 것이다. 정확히 말하자면, 나는 내 사랑이 아무짝에도 쓸모없는 주변과의 이해 여부에 지쳤던 것이다. 우리가 등을 돌렸던 순간엔 언제나 타자가 개입했고, 현실이 파고들었다. 미래가 불투명한 이제 갓 20대 중반이 된 애새끼, 너무나도 빨리 전성기에서 추락한 30대 중반의 남자. 궁핍한 일상, 부유하나 자신의 의지는 조금도 없는 일상. 가난한 남자는 우울한 남자에게서 꿈을 보았다. 그가 꿈의 실현이라고 생각했다. 그러나 꿈이란 건, 삶의 목표가 되는 순간 빠르게 퇴색하는 것이다. 사로잡았다고 생각한 순간, 이루었다고 기쁨에 젖는 것도 잠시, 사라져버린 목표에 방황하고 만다. 나는 꿈으로 살았고, 내 철없는 방황은 그래서 늘 반복되었다. 그랬기에 나는 지독히도 침울하고, 억지웃음을 배우고 말았다. 어쩌면 꿈은 사소할수록 좋을지도 모른다. 가령, 내 꿈은 학교를 졸업하는 대로 취업해서 안정적인 삶을 꾸려나가는 것이라고 치자. 개새끼들이 갈퀴를 들고 보잘것없는 내 터전을 마음대로 긁어놓아도 끄떡없을, 소박하지만 평온한 삶. 간절한 바람이 이루어지면 그때는? 안정적인 직장을 얻고, 애인을 사귀고, 결혼하고, 아이들을 얻고. 그러면 꿈은 어디로 갔냐는 말이다. 그러니 차라리 꿈은 매일 새로 꿀 수 있게 사소한 게 좋다. 내일은 큼지막한 스테이크를 먹어야지, 내일은 쇼핑을 잔뜩 해야지. 그런 것들. 언제든 다시 꿀 수 있는 사소한 꿈이 진정한 의미의 꿈이 아닐까. 원대한 야망처럼 연약한 것은 없다. 무너지기 쉬운 것도 없다. 야망과 비참하다는 말은 같은 뜻이다. 런던에 자리 잡으며 나는 내 꿈으로 밥벌이를 하는 게 꿈이었다. 비참할 정도로 돈이 없어도, 어떤 관점에서 보면 나는 꿈을 이룬 사람이었다. 이렇다 할 꿈 없이 그저 흐르는 대로 시간에 몸을 맡긴 사람들의 시선으로 보면. 남의 알력 다툼에 치여 억지로 얻은 전시 기회, 혀가 아릴 정도로 달콤한 생판 모르는 사람들의 호의적인 평가, 입에 발린 소리. 나는 꿈에 취해 살았다. 내 삶의 이유가 오직 꿈이라는 목표 단 하나뿐인 줄 알았다. 그래서 행복했냐고? 아니. 꿈과 행복은 별개라는 걸, 그때는 몰랐다. 꿈이 고통이 되리란 것도 몰랐다. 나는 차라리 내일은 리처드에게 한 번이라도 더 사랑한다고 말해줘야지, 엄마에게 안부 전화를 걸어야지, 소식이 뜸한 고향 친구들에게 시시콜콜한 일상을 지껄여야지 그런 꿈을 꾸며 잠들었어야 했다. 그래서 내 비참한 꿈과 내게 닥친 현실의 충돌을 막았어야 했다. 충돌은 기어이 나를 끝장냈으니 말이다. 하지만 누구에게나 모든 일은 처음이다. 그 어떤 일도, 익숙한 것은 없다. 난 끔찍할 정도로 미숙한 놈이었다. 그러니까 잠시도 가만히 있을 수 없을 정도로 불안했던 것이다. 내 고통뿐인 꿈마저 형체도 없는 적에게 빼앗길까 봐. 

궁지에 몰린 쓰레기는 기어이 입을 연다. 나는 리처드가 내 곁에 있다는 사실이 믿기지 않았고, 조만간 빼앗길 꿈처럼 느껴졌다. 차창에 머리를 기대고 꾸벅 졸고 있던 리처드가 부스스 눈을 떴다.   
“리치.”  
“응?”  
“요즘 어디 가는 거야?”  
“그냥……외출.”  
“그래.”  
우리는 각자 다른 괴로움에 마음을 붙잡혀 입술을 달싹할 수 없었다. 어제도 리처드는 오후에 어딘가에 다녀왔다. 그는 행선지를 밝히지 않았고, 나는 차마 물어볼 용기가 나지 않았다. 그저께도 리처드는 누군가의 연락을 받았다. 나는 짐작되는 구석이 있었지만, 짐작을 실체화한다면 불안한 그와 나의 관계가 끝끝내 허물어질 것이란 걸 알기에 그럴 수 없었다. 우리는 각자 불안함을 뒤로하고, 서로에게 최선을 다했다. 그러니 오히려 불안은 착실히 곪았고, 몸집은 비대해졌고, 끈질기게 우리를 따라다녔다. 침울한 그림자와 칙칙한 안개처럼. 애초에 한 몸이었다는 듯이. 불안은 우리에게 다채로운 세상 모습을 하고 나타났다. 숨 막히게 높은 빌딩, 교통체증에 시달리는 막힌 도로, 울적한 늙은이, 흥에 겨운 철없는 어린애, 오싹한 골목, 살벌한 가로등, 토사물, 추락해서 날개가 부러진 비둘기, 자살한 여자, 자동차 사고, 방화, 살인, 강간, 도망가는 남자, 붙잡힌 남자, 0이 찍힌 통장, 대답하지 않는 모바일.   
“나쁜 일은 아니지? 안 좋은 일도…….”  
“누구한테? 누구한테 나쁜 일이고 안 좋은 일이란 거니? 나? 너? 우리? 아니면 다른 사람?”  
리처드가 붉게 충혈된 눈으로 나를 보며 물었다. 그는 정말 가여울 정도로 애처로워 보였다. 나는 리처드가 이처럼 가련해 보일 때 나도 모르게 눈물을 삼키곤 한다.   
“난 말할 수 없어, 티나. 왜냐하면, 나조차도 누구에게 좋고 나쁜 일인지 모르겠거든.”  
“너한테 나쁜 일이 아니었으면 좋겠어, 리처드.”  
“에이단, 지독히도 부끄러워서 다음 날 차라리 눈을 뜨지 못했으면 좋겠다는 생각을 한 적이 있니? 침대에 누워서 억지로 눈을 감을 때, 지금이 마지막 순간이길 바란 적은.”  
“가끔. 돈 쪼들려서 친구한테 빌렸을 때, 길거리에 담배꽁초 떨어진 거 찾아다닐 때. 새벽에 술 진탕 마시고 작업했을 땐 획기적이라고 난 존나 천재라고 자신했는데 아침에 일어나서 맨정신으로 보면 존나 쓰레기란 걸 알았을 때. 이렇게 말하니 존나 자주 그러네.”  
“난 지금 그래.”

K, 나는 주머니에 칭칭 감긴 이어폰을 풀어 한쪽을 리처드의 귀에 꽂았어. 우리는 『베니와 준(Benny & Joon)』의 오프닝 곡인 ‘I’m Gonna Be (500 Miles)’를 들었어. 프로클레이머스(The Proclaimers)의 흥겨운 곡이지. 가사는 대충 이런 거야. 내가 잠에서 깰 때, 나는 알고 있어. 내가 바로 너와 함께 아침을 맞을 사람이 될 거란 걸. 내가 외로울 때, 난 알지. 난 네가 없어 괴로운 남자가 될 거란 걸. 그리고 내가 꿈을 꿀 때, 난 알아. 너와 함께 할 때 있었던 시간들을 꿈꾸는 사람이 될 거란 걸. 난 500마일을 걸을 거야. 그리고 더 걸을 거야. 1,000마일을 걸어와 너의 문 앞에서 쓰러지는 바로 그 사람이 되기 위해서 말이지. 그 노래를 들으며 리처드는 울었어. 나는 안 울었다. 아마 겁쟁이가 아닌 척하고 싶었던 것 같아. 그런데 있지, 울었어야 했어.


	136. Chapter 136

그렇지 않은 날이 있겠냐만, 오늘은 정말 소중한 날이다. 빈말이 아니다. 리처드가 퇴원한 이후, 처음 섹스하기로 한 날이니까. 리처드와 마지막으로 섹스했던 게 내가 태어나기 전의 일만 같았다. 섹스하자고 먼저 얘기를 꺼낸 건 리처드였다. 나는 여전히 리처드의 몸 상태가 마음에 걸렸지만, 그가 불안함에 내몰려 전전긍긍하는 모습을 지켜보는 것보단 차라리 그의 불안함을 해소해주는 게 나을 것 같았다. 무엇보다 내가 절박했다. 나 역시 불안함을 잊게 해줄 것이 간절히 필요했던 것이다. 섹스가 해결책이 아니라는 걸 모르지는 않으나, 나는 어디까지나 우둔한 놈이다. 그러니 이렇게 남들에게 얻어맞고 살지. 사정 이후 밀어닥치는 졸음과 노곤한 분위기가 니코틴처럼 금단 현상을 유발한다. 그 나른한 평온을 애초에 모른다면 이처럼 간절하진 않겠지만, 그러기에 나는 너무 구르고 구른 놈이다. 리처드가, 그리고 그의 몸이 내게 주는 절대적인 안정감을 내 몸은 똑똑하게 기억하고 있다. 성욕도 식욕처럼 허기로 표현한다면, 나는 몹시 허기져서 배가 비쩍 곯은 것이나 마찬가지다. 나는 여자 친구와 처음 섹스하는 어수룩한 놈처럼 만발의 준비를 했다. 리처드에게 키스하며 담배 냄새를 풍기기 싫어서 초저녁부터 담배를 한 대도 입에 물지 않았고, 아까 샤워하면서는 양치질을 두 번이나 했다. 리처드가 내 이런 유치한 노력을 제발 모르길. 그년이 안다면 분명 적어도 한 달을 날 놀릴 것이다. 벌써 담배가 생각난다. 오늘은 평소보다 테이블 램프를 더 밝게 켰다. 나는 이미 다 벗은 상태였고, 리처드는 속옷을 입지 않은 채 드레싱 가운만 입고 침대 헤드에 등을 기댄 상태였다. 그는 두 손으로 얼굴을 가리고 아까 전부터 나를 계속 애태우고 있었다. 나는 그만 조바심이 나서 그의 손목을 쥐며 졸랐다. 어느새 인내력이 한계에 다다랐다.   
“리처드, 얼굴 좀 보자. 이러고 있으면 키스도 못 하잖아.”  
“너무 오래간만이라 그런가. 기분이 이상해, 막 간질간질해. 네가 보는 곳 마다 간질이는 것 같아.”  
리처드는 고작 손가락을 옆으로 벌려 눅눅하게 젖은 눈을 보여주는 데 그쳤다. 그의 얼굴은 좀 빨갰다. 그가 나를 괴롭힐 때 걸핏하면 들먹이는 신선한 토마토처럼.   
“음악도 끄면 안 돼? 난 네 소리가 듣고 싶어.”  
“역시 부끄러워. 네가 원한다면 음악은 꺼도 좋지만, 그래도. 꼭 허니문에 온 기분이야.”  
내가 재촉하자 리처드는 마지못해 고개를 끄덕이며 허락했다. 난 얼른 음악을 끄고 돌아와서 리처드가 입은 드레싱 가운의 허리끈에 손을 댔다. 나는 벌써 헐떡이고 있었고, 리처드의 숨소리도 잠긴 상태였다.   
“말 나온 김에 우리 결혼할까?”  
“결혼?”  
“어.”  
“좋아, 난 늘 아버지가 되고 싶었어. 좋은 남편도. 휴가 조카들 소식 전해 줄 때마다 얼마나 부러웠는지 몰라. 사만다랑 사이좋게 지내는 거 보면 또 부럽지. 나도 꼭 그렇게 살고 싶었어.”  
이 사람이 이렇게 말할 때면, 끔찍한 일을 겪고 난 후 트라우마로 여자를 안을 수 없을 뿐 진실로 바라는 건 사랑스러운 여자라는 생각이 든다. 누군가 위압적으로 만든 비참한 세상을 살며 리처드가 포기한 것 중 하나다. 그는 여자를 사랑하고, 그 외의 다른 사랑이 없기에 저보다 열두 살이나 어린 말만 앞선 놈에게 다리를 벌리고 몸을 열어주는 게 가능한 것이다. 그래서 나는 서글퍼졌다. 리처드에게 한심한 인상을 주고 싶지 않아서 그러지 않은 척한다.   
“누가 남편 시켜준다고 했나, 얼른 손이나 치워. 얼굴 좀 보자.”  
“우우.”  
야유하며 리처드는 겨우 두 손을 가지런히 허벅지 위로 내렸다. 나는 리처드의 허리끈을 완전히 풀고, 드레싱 가운의 어깨 부분을 옆으로 젖혔다. 곡선에 파묻혀 드러나지 않던 쇄골이 그간의 투병을 증명이라도 하듯이 날카로운 절벽처럼 끌을 세우고 나를 맞이했다. 나는 리처드의 목덜미에 붙은 머리카락 한 올을 떼어내다가 문득 생각이 미치는 데가 있어서 그에게 부탁했다.   
“리치, 팔 좀 들어볼래?”  
“팔은 왜?”  
“얼른.”  
“응…….”  
내키지 않은 눈치를 보이며 리처드가 두 팔을 위로 곧게 뻗었다. 하얗고 부드러운 살결이 우아한 곡선을 그리며 떨어지는 곳에 한동안 볼 수 없었던 그의 옅은 체모가 자리 잡고 있었다. 난 그만 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 전혀 현실감이 없어서 사람 같지 않던 리처드가 하나의 사람이 된 기분이었다. 르네상스, 바로크, 로코코를 거치기까지 여자의 누드를 그릴 땐 머리카락 외에 체모는 묘사하지 않는 게 상식이었다. 당시에 여자의 누드를 그릴 땐 어느 잘나가는 귀족이나 돈 많은 놈의 정부를 그리는 게 흔했다. 그래놓고 그림의 제목을 여신의 이름으로 포장한다. 비너스(Venus)가 가장 인기 있는 대상이었다. 그렇게 체면을 차리고 눈을 가리면, 그림 속 벌거벗은 여자는 인간 나부랭이가 아니라 범접할 수 없는 여신이기에 포르노가 아니라는 논리다. 존나 말은 그럴싸하게 한다. 인상주의에 이르러서 소위 모더니티의 시초를 열었다고 평가받는 마네(Edouard Manet)가 신화 속 여신이 아닌 사교계를 주름잡았던 여배우나 창녀의 누드를 당당하게 그리면서 오랜 전통을 자랑하는 가식적인 인간의 속물근성은 끝이 났다. 『올랭피아(Olympia)』가 괜히 대단한 게 아니라니까. 그 여자는 정말 끝내주게 도발적이다. 난 『민중을 이끄는 자유의 여신(The 28th July: Liberty Leading the People)』에게 감히 겨드랑이에 털을 그려서 한바탕 소동을 일으켰던 들라크루아(Eugene Delacroix)처럼 리처드가 잘난 놈들의 소유물인 이름뿐인 여신이 아니라 나란 놈에게도 품을 내어줄 수 있는 혁명가이자 더없이 사랑스러운 매춘부처럼 보였다.   
“존나 야하다. 꼴려.”  
내가 저의 긴갈래를 받치고 엄지로 겨드랑이 쪽을 건드리자 리처드는 어쩔 줄 몰라 했다.  
“난 네가 이럴 때마다 어떻게 반응해야 좋을지 모르겠어. 언젠 매끄러운 게 좋다고 하더니.”  
“나 그런 적 없는데. 그냥 다 좋다고 했지.”  
“몰라, 부끄러워. 이제 그만 해.”  
“야, 벌써 팔 내리지 마. 조금만 더 만질게.”  
리처드는 한숨을 삼키며 인상을 찡그렸다. 내가 하도 졸라대니 억지로 대주고 있는 게 훤히 보인다. 나는 아예 리처드의 오른쪽 겨드랑이에 코도 묻었다가, 리처드의 팔꿈치에 치여 턱이 날아갈 뻔했다. 아무 냄새도 안 났다. 그건 좀 아쉽다. 얄미운 년을 놀릴 좋은 건수가 생기나 했는데. 부끄러워하며 몸을 뒤트는 리처드의 벌어진 아래 사이로 손을 쑥 집어넣었다가 귀가 떨어질 뻔했다. 시발, 왜 자꾸 때려? 내가 하도 아파서 소리를 지르자 리처드는 우물쭈물했다. 네가 자꾸 나 놀리려고 그러니까……. 여길 만져야 기분이 좋지, 그럼 어딜 만져? 오늘 우리 섹스 안 해? 하지 말까? 하고 내가 협박조로 항변하자 리처드는 울기 직전이었다. 알았으니까 제발 그렇게 말하지 마. 이제 더는 밀어내지 않을게. 나는 리처드의 말이 끝나자마자 삼각섬을 이룬 음모를 헤집었다. 진짜 부드럽다, 너. 내 말에 리처드는 추행이라도 당하는 여자처럼 글썽거렸다. 거기에 난 더 꼴렸다. 땀구멍으로 피가 터질 만큼 자극적이었다. 리처드의 손가락이 가파르게 떨어져서 내 어깨 위에 이르렀다. 그는 아랫입술을 세게 깨물고 숨을 참았다. 난 그런 리처드의 목에 코를 묻고 손바닥을 펼쳤다. 윽윽, 하며 리처드가 앓는 소릴 낸다. 나는 그가 더 시끄럽게 울길 바란다. 보들보들한 귓불을 깨물며 음모를 헤집던 손으로 늘어져 있는 성기를 잡았다. 리처드는 내 손아귀에 사로잡혀 서서히 단단해졌다. 울 수 있는 모든 곳으로 운다. 엄지모음근에 리처드가 아래로 흘린 눈물이 길게 뚝 떨어졌다. 아직은 아니야. 알지? 이해하지? 리처드의 귀에 속삭이며 우는 입을 손톱으로 틀어막았다. 리처드는 재빨리 고개를 끄덕이며 내 어깨에 뜨거운 숨을 토했다. 

왜 이 사람을 안을 때마다 이렇게 가슴이 터질 것 같을까. 온몸에 세포가 팽창해서 터지기 일보 직전이다. 피는 집요한 기억이 죄다 타서 죽을 것처럼 뜨겁게 끓는다. 나는 리처드의 다리 사이에 자리 잡고 둥글게 잡힌 가슴을 움켜쥐었다. 너 가슴 존나 예쁘다. 리처드는 내 어깨에 두 팔을 걸치며 싫은 소릴 한다. 그렇게 말하지 마, 좀. 난 리처드의 눈꺼풀에 입을 맞췄다. 진짜야. 존나 예뻐. 내가 본 가슴 중에 제일 예뻐. 리처드가 무릎을 세우고 나를 가둔다. 그래 봤자 남자 가슴인데. 여자랑은 다르지 않니? 그딴 거 몰라, 존나 예쁘다고. 촉감도 존나게 좋아. 내가 질 나쁜 건달처럼 말하며 제 몸을 뒤로 누이려는 순간, 리처드는 달콤한 숨이 섞인 간드러진 목소리로 말했다.  
“티나, 난 네가 세상에서 제일 예쁜데.”   
“너 크게 아프더니 예쁜 말만 골라서 한다? 이래서 사람은 죽을 고비를 넘겨봐야 한다는 건가.”  
“예전에는 예쁘다고 하면 싫어하더니, 이젠 좋아하네.”  
“어, 너한테서 들을 수 있는 가장 좋은 말이 예쁘단 말이란 걸 알았거든.”   
“정말이야, 넌 참 예뻐. 두근거릴 정도로.”   
“나도 나지만, 너도 눈에 뭐 제대로 씐 것 같다. 아무래도 너랑 난 진짜 미친 것 같아.”  
하고 말하며 난 리처드에게 키스했다. 리처드는 기다렸다는 듯이 나를 받았다. 차가운 혀가 입천장을 건드리는 서툰 몸짓에 나는 대번에 흥분했다. 일찌감치 흥분해서 당장에라도 리처드의 몸을 가르고 들어가고 싶은 마음이었지만. 나는 일부러 리처드에게 몸을 밀착했다. 그의 촘촘한 직물처럼 섬세하게 짜인 근육이 내 피부에 닿는 마찰음과 흐르는 땀이 좋아서였다. 헐떡일 때마다 나를 후려치는 가슴이 죽도록 좋아서였다.

적나라하게 섹스를 묘사해서 네가 질색할 거란 걸 알지만, K. 그래도 봐 줘. 정액, 성기, 젖다, 발작, 결박, 구멍, 샅, 흥분, 이런 외설적인 단어를 마구 남발하는 걸 이해해 줘. 섹스는 그게 다야. 괴로운 것도 필요 없고, 고통도 필요 없어. 침울한 건 더더욱 필요 없어. 개처럼 꼴려서 박고, 쌀 때까지 정신없이 몸을 흔드는 게 다야. 그래서 좋아. 그렇게 헐떡일 수 있는 여력이 남아있다는 게 눈물이 날 정도로 고마워. 내가 왜 이렇게까지 말 하냐고? 지금까지 네게 한 말을 곱씹어봤는데, 여기에다 너무 가슴 아픈 얘기를 잔뜩 썼어. 이래서야 리처드와 나 사이에 있었던 그 수많은 일이 죄다 슬픔으로밖에 안 보이잖아. 그건 절대 아니야. 그를 알고 고통스러웠던 것만큼, 아니 그 이상 좋았어. 리처드와 난 서로 좋아서 섹스했어. 서로 필요해서 껴안았다고. 우리 사이엔 돈이 오가지 않았어. 하지만 이득은 존나 봤지. 그게 뭐냐고? 내가 살아있다는 확신이야. 내가 살아도 좋다는 허락이고. 내가 인간이라는 증거야. 내가 나쁘지도 좋지도 않은 평범한 속물이라는 선물이었고. 

아킬레스건을 앞으로 당기고, 발가락에 힘을 실어 하이힐을 신은 것처럼 세우면 리처드의 발등은 남들보다 두 배는 더 튀어나와 있다. 그래서 끝내주는 곡선을 그린다. 이게 무슨 말이냐고? 발바닥의 아치를 크게 잡고 발목을 세워보면 안다. 발목부터 발등의 선이 일자로 떨어지는 게 대부분이다. 하지만 무용수들은 발등이 볼록하게 나와서 곡선을 그린다. 나야 잘 몰랐는데, 리처드의 말에 따르자면 도드라진 발등은 선망의 대상이라고 한다. 포인트 슈즈를 신고 섰을 때, 그 아름다운 곡선이 발레의 완성이라고 해도 과언이 아닐 정도라고 말했다. 성장기 때 스틱을 이용해서 발등이 나오도록 하는 경우도 종종 있다고 한다. 리처드는 그뿐만 아니라 뒤꿈치는 안으로 탄력 있게 올라붙었고, 무릎도 안쪽으로 눌린 듯이 미끈하게 뻗었다. 리처드는 틈만 나면 자기 발등이 조금만 더 나왔으면 좋겠다고 불평을 늘어놓곤 했다. 타고난 것도 있겠지만, 이건 고단한 훈련으로 얻은 몸이다. 나는 그래서 리처드의 발등에 키스하는 걸 좋아한다. 길쭉한 발가락이 구부러져 앙증맞게 보인다. 내가 발바닥의 움푹 팬 곳을 건드리며 발등에 쉼 없이 키스하면, 리처드는 번번이 발등이 조금만 더 나왔으면 좋겠다고 우는 소리로 엄살을 부린다. 나는 리처드가 자그만 새처럼 야살스럽게 칭얼거리는 게 미치도록 좋았다. 그래서 리처드의 발을 집요하게 애무하길 즐겼다. 리처드는 자신의 치열한 삶이 고스란히 남은 그 험한 발에 내가 찬사를 보내는 것을 거부하지 않았다. 그건 아마 리처드 나름의 위안이었을 것이다. 

“티나, 이제 그만.”  
리처드가 발등을 곧게 펴며 다리를 벌렸다. 그는 팽팽하게 부푼 자신의 몸을 가리지 않았다. 부끄럽다고 얼굴을 가리며 내빼던 게 거짓말 같다.   
“힘들어?”  
나는 숨을 몰아쉬며 물었다. 리처드는 약간 지친 얼굴을 하고 고개를 가로저었다. 그리고 발바닥으로 무릎 꿇고 앉은 내 허벅지 위를 문질렀다.   
“나도 하고 싶어.”  
그러고 보니 리처드의 옷을 벗긴 후로, 애무는 줄곧 나만 하고 있었다. 너무 오랜만에 만지는 몸이라 그간의 배고픔을 보상받고 싶다는 욕망이 컸던 모양이다. 나는 하도 물고 빨아서 벌겋게 물이 든 리처드의 상반신을 보며 고개를 끄덕였다. 리처드는 아마 내 지저분한 열망과 본능을 읽은 것 같다. 포인트 슈즈를 벗은 지 오래인 발레리나의 발바닥엔 아직도 딱딱한 굳은살이 박였다. 그녀는 까슬까슬한 발바닥으로 내 성기를 비비고 쥐며 열을 올린다. 엄지발가락으로 끝을 가볍게 툭 치기도 한다. 나는 쉬고 있는 리처드의 반대쪽, 그러니까 왼쪽 발목을 잡고 내 다리 사이로 끌어당겼다. 리처드는 기다렸다는 듯이 내 몸을 조였다. 나는 그만 눈앞이 아찔해져서 헛숨을 들이키고 말았다. 리처드는 키득키득 웃었다. 나는 그에게 이끌려 질질 짜는 것밖에 하지 못했다. 그는 내가 계속 우니까 마음에 든 눈치였다. 어느새 나를 잡고 노는 발가락이 미끌미끌했다.  
“넣고 싶지? 너.”  
무릎을 비스듬하게 대각선으로 세우며 리처드는 차갑게 비웃었다. 미친 소리란 거 안다. 난 리처드가 뜨겁게 달아오른 순간에 이처럼 구는 것을 좋아한다. 좋아한다 뿐인가? 환장한다. 리처드는 교묘하게 자신의 다리 사일 감추고 내 몸을 문지르며 나를 도발했다.   
“하아…….”  
나는 바싹 마른 입술을 혀로 축였다. 어지러워서 허리를 세우고 있기 힘들다. 급기야 미친년은 성기에 불거진 핏줄을 발톱으로 살살 긁으며 나를 부추긴다. 나는 기어이 리처드의 발목을 쥐고 마른기침을 했다.   
“너야말로 넣고 싶지 않냐?”  
얕잡아 보이고 싶지 않은 마음에 일부러 웃으면서 그렇게 말하자 리처드는 발목을 쑥 뒤로 내뺐다. 그리고 매트리스의 탄력을 받아 뒤로 기댄 허리를 꼿꼿하게 세우고 무릎을 꿇더니 손가락으로 내 어깨를 툭 치는 것이다. 이번에도 교묘하게 이불을 끌어당겨 흥분한 자신을 감추면서.   
“넣고 싶지, 무척. 응, 너한테. 언제나.”  
느릿하게 눈을 깜빡이며 리처드가 허리를 내게로 기울였다. 그런 다음 엄지로 내 입술을 지그시 누르더니 안으로 힘껏 밀어 넣었다. 내 혓바닥을 꾹 누르며 그는 또 킥킥 웃었다. 나머지 손가락으로 내 뺨을 감싸며 입술을 가져왔다.   
“나, 너한테 넣었어. 넌 이제 어떻게 할래?”   
리처드는 혀를 뾰족하게 세워 벌어진 내 입술 틈을 공격하며 그렇게 말했다. 나는 망설이지 않고 두 손을 리처드의 허리 뒤로 넘겼다. 그리고 리처드의 엉덩이를 세게 움켜잡았다. 리처드가 앓는 소릴 내며 내 입술을 깨문다. 리처드의 몸이 저절로 밀려난다. 나는 그에게서 떨어지지 않으려고 애를 썼다. 손을 뻗어 사이드 테이블에 꺼내 놓은 콘돔과 윤활유를 찾았다. 그러자 내 등을 어루만지던 리처드의 손이 대뜸 내 팔을 붙잡았다. 고개를 들며 리처드가 말했다.  
“에이단, 오늘은 콘돔 안 쓰면 안 될까?”  
“왜? 그냥 하면 아프잖아.”  
“사정하기 전에 빼면 괜찮을 거야. 안은 괜찮아, 깨끗해. 아까 샤워하면서 준비했어.”  
“그래도 좀 그런데. 씨발, 미칠 것 같아. 더는 못 참겠어. 빨리 박고 싶어.”  
나는 이를 갈며 고개를 세차게 저었다.   
“내가 마음에 걸려서 그러는 거라면, 난 정말 괜찮아.”  
“후우, 나야 상관없어. 솔직히 말하면 콘돔 없이 하는 게 더 좋기도 하고. 그래도 역시…….”  
“나도 콘돔 없이 하는 게 더 좋아. 느낌이 달라. 더 뜨겁고, 단단해. 달라붙는 느낌이 더 좋아. 고작 콘돔에 방해받고 싶지 않아. 널 완전하게 느끼고 싶어. 그러니까 제발, 너만 괜찮다면……이대로 박아 줘. 어서.”  
리처드가 본래의 수줍음 그대로 특유의 기운 없는 말투로 말했다면, 나는 리처드의 부탁을 들어주지 않았을 것이다. 퓨즈가 끊어진다는 말이 무슨 뜻인지 절실히 깨달았다. 

나는 눈을 질끈 감았다가 떴다. 리처드의 얼굴이 코가 닿을 정도로 가까웠다. 그의 눈초리에 눈물이 애처롭게 매달려 있었다. 나는 리처드의 눈물을 입술로 훔쳐내며 시트를 그러쥐고 괴로워하는 리처드의 손을 끌어당겨 깍지를 꼈다. 리처드는 기다렸다는 듯이 내 손등이 새하얗게 질리도록 힘을 준다. 손등을 파고드는 리처드의 짧은 손톱이 무딘 것이 서글프다. 리처드의 얼굴에선 화장품 냄새가 났고, 그의 입술에선 저녁나절 그가 홀짝이던 다즐링 냄새가 났다. 탄닌이 섞인 타액은 미끄러운 가운데 뾰족한 침전물을 감추고 있다. 게걸스럽게 리처드의 입술을 집어삼키면서 발정이 난 개처럼 무릎으로 침대를 세게 밀쳤다. 허리에 힘을 주고 아래로 힘껏 꽂을 때마다 내 허리를 감은 리처드의 왼쪽 다리가 부들부들 떨렸다. 그것도 얼마 지나지 않아 내 몸에서 흐른 땀과 리처드의 다리에 밴 땀 때문에 주르륵 미끄러지고 말았다. 사람은 아늑하고 좁은 동굴 속에서 만들어졌다. 눈은 그것을 회상하지 못하더라도 몸은 어둡고 축축한 공간이 주는 은밀한 안정감을 여실히 기억했다. 꿈을 꾸지 않아도 좋을 때, 태어난다는 것, 산다는 것, 그것만으로 세상에 환영받을 수 있었던 때, 그때보다 나는 너무 커져 버렸기에 이제 더는 나를 환영해주지 않는 사람들과 무생물들 사이에 치이고 치인 불쌍한 머리를 감출 수 없다. 내가 감출 수 있는 것은 내게 생물학적 역할과 사회적 기대를 제멋대로 걸어놓은 꺼떡이는 성기가 고작이다. 나는 리처드의 몸에다 그걸 묻어서 감췄다. 리처드는 내가 숨는 걸 기꺼이 허락했다. 내 몸을 삼킨 리처드의 좁은 구멍에 촘촘한 이빨이 달려 있었으면 좋겠다는 생각이 들었다. 언제부터인지 몰라도, 나는 나를 증명하는 일련의 수단들이 하나씩 부담스럽고 짜증이 났던 것이었다. 그래서 리처드가 사정이 가까워져 올 때쯤, 나를 싹둑 잘라버렸으면 좋겠다는 생각도 했다. 그럴 일은 꿈에도 일어나지 않았지만. 그래도 적어도 잘릴지도 모른다는 생각이 들 정도로 아프게 나를 조여 댄 건 확실하다. 리처드가 긴장을 풀 수 있도록 공을 들였지만, 너무 오랜만이었다. 또, 리처드는 그간 크게 아팠다. 몸이 반으로 쪼그라들었다. 갓 성인이 된 젖내 풀풀 나는 미성숙한 남자애를 붙잡아다 끝끝내 자신의 욕망을 성취했던 남자와 내가 다른 것이 무엇일까. 사랑? 그도 리처드를 사랑했다. 나는 리처드에게 사랑한다고 말했다. 역시나 리처드는 내게 사랑한다고 말하지 않았다. 다만 힘겨워하며 상냥하게 웃었다. 

그 뒤로 어떻게 됐는지 기억이 잘 나지 않는다. 나는 분명 멍청하게 인상을 잔뜩 찡그렸을 것이고, 리처드는 웃었을 것이다. 허리가 아팠다. 모리스 놈이 할퀴고 꼬집은 얼굴이랑 목덜미도 땀이 흘러 따끔거렸다. 리처드가 얼마 전에 새로 산 침대 시트는 예전에 쓰던 것보다 올이 성기고 까칠했다. 덕분에 내 무릎은 처참하게 쓸려 피가 맺혀 있었다. 정신을 차리니 나는 윤활유를 얼마나 처발랐는지 달팽이의 점액질처럼 미끄러운 리처드의 엉덩이에다 성이 난 것을 문지르며 사정을 끝낸 상태였다. 처음 삽입했을 땐 마주 보고 누웠는데, 어느새 리처드는 엎드린 채였다. 그간 쌓인 정액은 양이 꽤 많았다. 벌어진 리처드의 엉덩이 사이를 타고 끈끈하게 흘렀다. 리처드는 아직 사정하지 못해서 절정의 여운이니 그런 것은 느낄 겨를도 없었다. 몸을 비집고 들어가서 마구잡이로 파헤치던 것이 쑥 빠져나가자 뒤따르는 텅 빈 느낌과 쓰라림 정도였다. 아, 우리가 5존의 싸구려 플랫에서 나눈 사랑이 그래도 포르노는 아니구나. 거짓 교성도 오르가즘도 없다. 이건 누구나 할 줄 아는 섹스고, 누구나 할 수 있는 섹스다. 지금은 이것만으로도 만족한다. 우리가 가짜 인생을 살지 않는 것에 감사하자. 나는 숨을 고르고 손가락 두 개를 아직 열려있는 리처드의 구멍으로 밀어 넣었다. 리처드가 흡, 하고 숨을 참았다. 내가 손가락을 구부리고 깊숙이 숨은 곳을 누르자 등줄기가 경련했다. 리처드는 곧 짧게 사정했다. 그가 사정하는 순간, 손가락이 잘릴 것처럼 아팠다. 사정 후에 내부는 가냘프게 경련하며 여운을 느꼈다. 손가락을 빼낸 다음, 물티슈를 한 장 뽑아서 리처드의 다리 사이를 닦아줬다. 한 장으론 부족해서 몇 장이나 더 뽑아야만 했다. 열기가 식으면 허옇게 굳어 찝찝한 체액이 남김없이 사라지고, 얄궂은 냄새 나는 윤활유도 사라지자 리처드는 몸을 뒤집었다. 그리고 엉덩이 밑에 미리 깔아두었던 수건을 빼서 접었다. 어차피 세탁기로 들어갈 몸인데 유난 떠는 건 알아줘야 한다. 거기까지 하고 리처드는 힘이 쪽 빠져서 뒤처리를 마무리하지 못했다. 내가 티슈 한 장을 더 뽑아서 축축하게 젖은 앞을 닦아주자 부끄러워하며 얼굴을 붉혔다. 머리가 점차 맑게 갠다. 대충 찝찝하지 않을 정도로 마무리를 끝내고, 나는 리처드를 껴안고 그의 달아오른 뺨에 연신 입을 맞췄다. 리처드는 간지러운지 어깨를 웅크리며 작게 몸을 떨었다.   
“진짜 예쁘다.”  
나는 베개에 상반신을 받치고 엎드린 리처드의 등을 손가락으로 더듬으며 그렇게 말했다. 리처드는 졸음과 허탈함과 싸우는 중이었다.   
“진짜. 천사 같아.”  
리처드의 등에 난 점을 이정표 삼아 하나도 빠트리지 않고 입을 맞췄다. 리처드가 몸을 뒤튼다. 리치, 넌 부모님 중에 누구 닮았어? 하고 말하며 나는 리처드의 등 위에 몸을 포갰다. 리처드가 베개에 얼굴을 파묻고 치대다가 고개를 다시 든다. 나? 마마. 그래도 휴는 대디랑 좀 닮았는데, 난 마마만 닮았어. 어렸을 때 주변에서 날 두고 마마 혼자 낳았다고 놀렸지. 나는 리처드의 볼을 꼬집었다. 또 이런다. 리처드는 대답이 없다. 자고 싶은 눈치다. 조금만 더 괴롭혀야지. 리처드의 허리를 팔로 감았다. 나도 엄마 닮았어. 그래서 우리 아버진 나를 제일 좋아하지. 동생들은 아버지를 더 닮았거든. 나는 리처드와의 교집합을 하나라도 더 늘리고 싶었다. 공통점은 곧 유대감이다. 무엇으로도 끊을 수 없는. 약하고 간사한 애정. 무어라 형용할 수 없는 막대한 만족감에 나는 몸이 붕 떠서 하늘을 걷는 것처럼 들떴다. 지금은 무엇이든 할 수 있을 것 같았다. 좆도 무서운 게 없었다. 지지부진하고 고통스러운 일은 나를 피해갈 것처럼 느껴졌다. 호르몬과 세포가 작용하여 벌어진 마법에 눈알이라도 뽑아서 받치고 싶을 정도로 기뻤다. 나는 이제 엉터리 속물들은 감히 넘볼 수 없는 리처드의 몸에 환호했다. 갈채를 보내고 싶었다. 리처드는 그런 내 마음을 아는지 모르는지 사람을 뒤흔드는 매력적인 웃음을 지으면서 다리를 쭉 펴고 기지개를 켰다. 그의 척추가 하나하나 짜 맞춰지며 피아노 건반처럼 움직였다. 사람 미치게 하는군. 

반나절인가. 시간이 얼마나 흘렀는지 모르겠다. 나는 담배를 입에 물고 반수면 상태의 리처드에게 말을 걸었다.  
“리치, 내 고향 친구가 런던 온대. 클라이브라고 좀 거친놈이긴 하지만 나쁜놈은 아니야. 의리도 있고 좋은놈이야.”  
바로 어제, 클라이브에게 연락을 받았다. 얼마 후면 내 생일이고, 클라이브는 겸사겸사 런던에 와서 내 얼굴을 봤으면 좋겠다고 했다. 그러고 보니 런던에 온 이후로 저수지의 개들과 생일을 함께한 적이 없다. B와 함께했다. 더블린에서 학창시절을 보낼 때, 내 생일은 정말 나를 위한 날이었다. 우리는 생일을 들먹이며 마음껏 비행을 즐겼다. 같이 당구를 치고, 코가 비뚤어지도록 술을 마시고, 담배를 피우고. 난 언제나 그때가 그립다.  
“그래? 언제 오니?”  
리처드는 심심한 말투로 건조하게 내뱉었다. 내가 착각했나. 내 친한 친구가 온다는 소식에 리처드가 나처럼 기뻐할 줄 알았는데, 덤덤해서 은근히 섭섭했다. 나는 재떨이에 재를 털며 말을 이었다.  
“모레, 일주일 동안 있다 간대. 더 길어질 수도 있고. 런던에서 일자리 알아볼까 생각하고 있대. 그래서 한동안 나랑 지내기로 했어.”  
“네 친구가 왜?”  
리처드가 부스스하게 일어났다. 그는 표정이 하나도 없었다. 나는 적잖이 충격을 받았다. 아직 다 피우지도 않은 담배를 꺼버렸다.   
“왜라니, 친구잖아.”  
“그래.”  
“클라이브가 안 그래도 너 한번 보고 싶다고 난리도 아니야.”  
“대체 네 친구가 왜 날 보고 싶다는 거야? 그 사람과 내가 무슨 상관이 있다고?”  
“아니, 그럴 수도 있지……. 갑자기 왜 화를 내고 그래.”  
갈라진 음성으로 가슴을 후벼 파는 리처드의 냉랭한 태도에 나는 그만 침울해졌다. 지금에 와서야 말하는데, 그건 내 실수였다. 사랑이 곧 완전한 이해를 의미한다는 착각에서 빚어진. 그때만 해도, 나는 리처드가 왜 이처럼 내 친구놈을 경계하는지 도무지 이해할 수 없었다. 종잡을 수 없는 리처드의 변덕스러운 성미의 일환이려니 했다. 나중에야 알았다. 리처드는 그럴 수밖에 없었다는 것을. 알고 나서 얼마나 가슴을 치며 후회했는지……. 얼마나 많이 울었는지. 미안해서.   
“네 친구가 런던에 와서 너랑 지내는 건 상관없어. 하지만 난 별개로 뒀으면 해. 난 네 친구와 인사하고 시시덕거릴 마음이 조금도 없어.”  
그렇게 말하며 리처드는 제 허리에 걸렸던 이불을 걷어내고, 바닥으로 다리를 내렸다. 그런 다음 발바닥을 바닥에 붙이고 허리를 숙였다. 나는 황홀했던 섹스가 이렇게 끝이 난 것이 분하고 어처구니없어서 그만 언성을 높이고 말았다.  
“고향 친구라고 했잖아. 그 새끼랑 나는 어릴 때부터 알고 지낸 사이라고.”  
“그래서 그 사람이 나랑 아는 사이라도 된다는 거야? 각별하기라도 하다는 거니?”  
리처드가 나를 보며 쌀쌀하게 반문했다. 나는 그가 한없이 낯설고 어렵게 보였다. 심지어 리처드에게 배신감도 들었다. 내 몹쓸 사랑을 제 일처럼 걱정하던 클라이브의 순박한 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 내가 아닌 리처드 편에 서서 주먹질하던 놈의 우악스러운 눈도 떠올랐다. 그 한심했던 싸움이 생생하다.  
“무슨 말을 그런 식으로 해? 너 클라이브가 오는 게 마음에 안 들어? 걘 내 친구야. 제일 친한 친구라고. 자꾸 날 세우고 그러지 마. 난 네가 왜 이러는지 모르겠다. 좀 섭섭해.”  
“솔직하게 말해주길 바라니?”  
“어.”  
“마음에 들고말고 그럴 것도 없어. 네 친구랑 나는 아무 관계 없으니까. 이미 말했지만, 네 친구랑 네가 무얼 하고 지내든 내가 상관할 바 아니야. 다만 나까지 끌어들이지는 마. 네 친구가 불한당이든 좋은 사람이든 정말 나랑은 무관하니까.”  
거기까지 말하고 리처드는 사이드 테이블에 갖다놓은 물병을 들어 물컵 가득 물을 따랐다. 나는 울컥해서 그만 리처드에게 욕설을 지껄였다.   
“씨발, 대체 뭐가 그렇게 아니꼬워서 이러는 건데? 그러는 넌? 너 때문에 나랑 좆도 관련 없는 씹새끼들이랑 한두 번 얽혔어?”  
그간 꾹 눌러 참았지만, 나는 여전히 리히터 부자를 비롯한 리처드 주변 사람과 얽혔던 것이 눈물이 날 정도로 분하고 억울했다. 리처드를 생각하고 그 모든 고통을 없는 일로 치부하며 삼키기엔 분노가 너무나도 컸다. 자꾸만 내가 팔아야만 했던 자존심이 마음에 걸려서 참을 수 없었다. 빌어먹을 족속들의 구미를 맞추고자 벌였던 너절한 작업과 번드르르한 부연 설명이 들이닥쳐 내 속을 제대로 뒤집어 놓는다.   
“그 일로 네가 피해를 받았다고 생각하고, 만약에 내가 보상해주길 바란다면―”  
“씨발년아, 내가 지금 그 얘기 하는 있는 줄 알아? 넌 내 얘길 어떻게 들은 거야? 무슨 대단한 피해의식이기에 다짜고짜 사람 기분을 잡쳐? 그 새끼들이랑 클라이브는 달라, 적어도 그 씨발놈들처럼 사람 비참하게 하진 않는다고. 더군다나 클라이브는 본 적도 없는 친구 애인 일을 자기 일처럼 생각했는데!”  
“나한테 소리 지르지 마……혼내지도…….”  
내가 제 말을 자르고 다시 소리치자 리처드는 물컵을 놓쳤다. 다행히 컵은 깨지지 않고 속에 든 내용물을 바닥으로 착실히 흘려보내며 몸부림쳤다. 리처드는 제 귀를 틀어막고 진저리를 쳤다. 한 번 터진 내 분노는 쉽사리 들어가지 않았다. 나는 리처드의 손목을 그러쥐고 다시 목에 핏대를 세웠다.  
“질질 짜는 거 집어치우라고, 씨발. 똑바로 말해.”  
“내가 어, 언제 그 사람에게 날 신경 써주길 바란다고 했니? 왜 우리 일을 다른 사람에게 떠들고 다녀? 왜 그런 거야, 대체…….”  
리처드는 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘리며 횡설수설했다.  
“미쳐도 제대로 미쳤네. 자기가 지껄인 건 좆도 생각 안 나나 보네. 너 이럴 때마다 씨발 돌아버리겠다. 에릭 리히터 개자식한테 내가 결혼했으면 좋겠다고 말한 게 누구였는데? 너 아니었어?”  
“너, 들었어……?”   
씨발. 말하지 말았어야 했는데. 나는 진짜 개새끼다. 동정의 가치도 없는 놈이다. 나란 놈은 정말이지, 씨발. 리처드의 눈이 크게 흔들렸다. 리처드는 입을 틀어막고 괴로워했다. 예쁘게 붉어졌던 얼굴이 불쌍하게 창백해졌다. 우리가 처음 만났을 때처럼. 그는 끅끅거리면서 내게 물었다.  
“본 거야? 언제부터 보고 있었어?”  
“일부러 보려고 했던 건 아니었어.”  
일순 피가 식어 나는 볼품없이 대꾸했다. 리처드는 그 길로 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 자리에서 일어나 밖으로 나갔다. 나는 이대로 리처드를 혼자 보낸다면, 그와 영영 헤어질까 봐 겁이 나서 그를 뒤쫓았다.

거실로 간 리처드는 진열장에서 평소에는 거의 손도 대지 않았던 스카치 위스키를 꺼냈다. 그건 에릭 리히터를 위한 것이었다. 그런 다음 그는 얼음도 넣지 않고 투명한 술잔 가득 술을 따랐다. 한잔 마실래? 손을 덜덜 떨며 리처드가 내게 눈짓했다. 나는 고개를 저었다. 리처드는 위스키를 한 모금 마시고 드레싱 가운의 주머니를 뒤져 담뱃갑을 꺼냈다. 그는 불을 한 번에 붙이지 못했다. 손을 자꾸 떨어서 라이터가 미끄러진 탓이다. 나는 지켜보다 결국 그를 대신해서 불을 붙여줬다.   
“있지, 정말 일부러 보려고 했던 건 아니었어. 잠이 오지 않아서 내려갔다가…….”  
나는 겸연쩍게 그 날의 끔찍한 그림을 실토했다. 리처드는 담배 한 대를 다 피울 때까지 내게 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그의 얼굴은 이가 덜덜 떨릴 정도로 차가웠다. 담배 연기가 눈에 들어가서 눈이 매웠다. 그래서 조금 찔끔거렸다. 리처드의 입에서 나올 말이 짐작도 가지 않았다. 무서워서 발작이라도 일으키고 싶은 심경이다.   
“일전에 너한테 내가 했던 최악의 섹스에 대해서 말한 적이 있었지.”  
리처드는 끼우고 술잔을 든 팔을 반대쪽 손으로 받치고 힘없이 읊조렸다. 나는 목이 바짝 탔고, 미안해서 숨도 쉴 수 없었다.   
“난 두 번 다시 그런 일이 생기지 않길 바랐어. 티나, 넌 수치를 모른다는 내 말이 미안함을 모른다는 말로 생각했니? 나는 아무 염치도 없는 사람인 줄 알았어? 나는 늘 죄책감을 안고 네 얼굴을 봐. 내가 얼마나 더 네게 미안한 마음을 가져야 할까……. 나는, 힘들어.”  
리처드의 얼굴은 슬픔 그 자체였다. 리처드는 술을 마저 비웠다. 속이 타는지 가슴을 부여잡고 괴로워한다. 그는 슬픔을 감추지 못하고 말했다.  
“에이단, 미안해. 오늘은 혼자 있고 싶어. 이만 가줬으면 해. 지금 상태론 너도, 나도 같은 말만 반복하며 싸우고 말 거야. 내일 아침에 머리가 식거든 얘기하자. 친구 일은……미안해. 피곤해서 나도 모르게 날카롭게 말했나 봐. 변명처럼 들릴 거란 거 알아. 하지만 정말 네 기분 상하게 하려고 고의로 그랬던 건 아니었어. 네게 소중한 사람을 그렇게 폄하해서 미안해. 네 마음을 미처 헤아리지 못했어. 오늘 일은 전적으로 내 잘못이야. 나중에 다시 얘기하자, 오늘은 정말……미안해, 티나. 이만 가줘.”  
“혹시 어디 아프거나 불편하면 꼭 불러.”  
“그럴게, 티나. 자, 인제 그만 가줘.”

집으로 돌아와서 나는 청소부터 했다. 한동안 사람이 살지 않아 적적하고 황량했기 때문이다. 사람 온기가 조금도 느껴지지 않아서 땅굴처럼 차갑고 으슥했다. 벽에는 지겨운 거미줄도 매달려 있었다. 거미줄을 걷어내다가 하마터면 거미를 삼킬 뻔했다. 그나마 다행인 건, 지긋지긋한 바퀴벌레는 굶어 죽었는지 보이지 않는다는 사실이다. 이 구질구질한 곳에 바퀴벌레만이 나를 반겨준다면, 상상도 하기 싫다. 대충 청소를 하고 나서 나는 거실 바닥에 아무렇게나 주저앉았다. 지독히도 쓸쓸해서 담배를 줄줄 피웠다. 섹스는 정말 해결책이 아니다. 그건 순간을 잊게 해주는 술과 담배, 그리고 약물과 다를 게 없다. 리처드와 나, 우리 사이는 짐작했던 것 이상으로 일그러지고 뒤틀려 있었다는 걸 깨달았다. 이미 너무 많은 사람이 개입해서 못된 장난을 쳐놓은 탓에 우리 힘으로는 도무지 어쩌지 못할 지경에 이른 것이다. 내게 정말 중요한 게 무엇인지 견주어 보았다. 나는 다만 행복하게 살고 싶을 따름인데. 마음만 먹으면 원하는 걸 얻을 수 있던 코흘리개 시절이 미치도록 그립다. 마음껏 투정부려도 나무라는 사람이 없던 그때가 그립다. 나는 또다시 내가 그리 대단한 놈이 아니라는 걸 인정해야만 했고, 리처드가 처한 현실은 제아무리 강한 사람이라도 나약하게 무릎 꿇을 수밖에 없다는 걸 직시해야만 했다. 내가 아트를 포기할 수 있을까? 리처드가 발레를 포기했던 것처럼. 만약에 다 때려치우고 고향으로 간다면, 어떻게든 먹고 살 길이 열릴지도 모른다. 고향엔 그래도 아는 사람이 제법 많고, 내게 친절한 사람들도 많으니까. 어디 빌붙어서 근근이 일하며 리처드와 내가 먹고살 정도는 벌 수 있을지도 모른다. 런던이 끔찍하다. 난 여기서 너무 많은 걸 잃어버렸다. 그런데 말이다. 모든 것을 포기하고 더블린으로 간들, 리처드와 내가 행복해질 수 있을까? 돈을 대어주는 사람과 그 액수만 달라졌다 뿐인지 리처드는 여전히 남에게 의지해서 살 수밖에 없는 처지에 놓이는 건 아닐까. 나는 또 리처드를 같은 수레바퀴에 태우고 내달리는 건 아닐까. 왜 내게 삶을 준 사람에게, 고통밖에 줄 수 없는 걸까. 평균율 클라비어가 오랜만에 얇은 벽을 뚫고 흘러나왔다. 나는 보지 않아도, 리처드가 음악 소리에 의지해 펑펑 울고 있다는 걸 알았다. 무기력하게 허물어진 그를 안아주지 못한 게 아직도 후회된다. 불안과 무기력, 그리고 의심으로 곪은 상처를 고치는 방법은 단 두 가지뿐이다. 맨살까지 도려내며 통째로 들어내는 것과 상처 위에 굳은살을 덮는 것. 대부분 사람은 후자를 택한다. 왜냐면, 모두가 자신의 상처를 치료하는 일엔 지독히도 서툴고 약한 의사이기 때문이다. 사람들은 딱딱한 살갗을 내보이며 자신은 이제 괜찮노라고 말한다. 더는 과거에 연연하지 않는다고 말한다. 굳은살은 겉보기에 무적이다. 메스도 가를 수 없을 것처럼 보인다. 하지만 천만에. 단 하나의 말, 심장을 찌르는 가감 없는 말에 여지없이 갈라지고 만다. 나는 모르는 사람들의 처지도 가여워서 가슴이 아팠다. 우리는 어느 쪽도 아니었다. 리처드는 너무 말라서 도려낼 맨살도 남지 않았고, 우리가 절박하게 덮은 굳은살은 여린 표피에 불과했다. 우리는 고작 일 년을 만났는데, 너무 많이 아파했다. 나는 나 자신이 너무 싫어서 머리카락을 쥐어뜯으며 씨근덕거렸다. 입이 텁텁하다. 속이 니글거린다. 이만 까무룩 쓰러지고 싶어서 리처드를 떠올리며 자위했다. 그러니까 정신은 더 맑아졌다. 빌어먹게도.


	137. Chapter 137

클라이브가 런던에 온 날은 내 생일을 사흘 앞둔 날이었다. 정오를 조금 넘긴 시각에 도착한다는 연락을 받고 나는 미리 공항에 가서 클라이브를 기다렸다. 비행기가 도착하기까지 30분 남짓 남았는데 무료하게 의자에 앉아 녀석을 기다리다 보니 별의별 생각이 다 들었다. 사흘 후면 나는 스물다섯 살이 된다. 지금보다 내가 훨씬 작고 잠시도 발을 가만히 내버려두지 못하고 까불던 때, 나는 내가 스물다섯 살이 되면 아주 근사한 남자가 되어있으리라고 자신했다. 그때 25세는 너무나도 먼 미래의 일처럼 느껴졌고, 도무지 현실감이 느껴지지 않았기 때문이다. 난 그 긴 시간 동안 내가 원하는 바를 차곡차곡 쌓아 나만의 근사한 탑을 쌓을 수 있을 줄로 알았다. 그래서 하루라도 빨리 어른이 되길 간절히 빌었고, 잠들기 전 엄마의 성화에 못 이겨 올리는 억지 기도의 주제는 늘 어른이 되게 해주세요였다. 지금은? 타임머신이 발명된다면 가장 먼저 그때로 돌아가서 흠씬 두들겨 패줄 것이다. 이건 빈말이 아니다. 그렇게 괘씸한 놈은 두들겨 맞아도 싸다. 그러니까 내 말은, 이제는 생일이 설레지 않는다는 것이다. 나이를 한 살 더 먹는다는 일이 이렇게 부담스러울 줄은 미처 몰랐다. 달력이 바뀌고, 해가 지나가면 365일 치의 막중한 임무가 내 어깨를 짓누른다는 터무니없는 생각도 든다. 안다. 이미 30대를 넘긴 사람들에게 지금 내가 시간을 보내며 울상 짓고 있는 고민거리는 배가 부른 소리란 것을. 하지만 개의치 않으려 한다. 내가 장담하는데, 그 사람들도 지금 내 나이 때 나랑 똑같은 생각을 했을 것이다. 내가 이렇게 확신하는 이유는 나란 놈은 서른 살이 되면 지금의 내 정강이를 걷어차 주고 싶단 생각을 할 것이 뻔하기 때문이다. 날이 갈수록 자기비하만 늘어 난 불쌍한 놈에게 연민을 보이자면, 발전의 여지가 조금은 있기에 후회도 하고 그런 게 아닐까 한다. 입에 발린 소리 관두자. 잡념이 너무 늘었다.

리처드와 난 기적처럼 화해했다. 화해라기보다는 휴전 조약을 맺었다는 표현이 더 어울린다. 리처드와 감정이 상해 언성을 높이는 일은 어지간한 전쟁보다 배로 힘이 드니까. 다음 날 아침, 나는 리처드에게 화해를 제안하는 뜻으로 텀블러에 따뜻한 코코아를 만들어서 그의 집을 찾았다. 그게 뭐니? 내가 만든 음식이라면 경계부터 하고 보는 리처드는 아니나 다를까 눈을 날카롭게 뜨며 물었다. 코코아. 내가 머쓱해 하며 텀블러를 내밀자 리처드는 어리벙벙한 눈치였다. 우리는 소파에 등을 푹 파묻고, 같이 코코아를 나누어 마시며 우리는 잘잘못을 해체했다. 그러다 또 감정이 상할까 봐 겁이 났다. 리처드도 마찬가지였던 모양이다. 얘기가 중반쯤 진행되자 리처드는 잘잘못을 따지기보다는 차라리 말소하는 쪽이 어떻겠냐고 물었다. 나는 그에게 찬성했다. 그렇다고 해서 마음이 후련하고 날아갈 듯이 개운한 건 아니었다. 리처드의 얼굴에 수치심이 여전히 남아있었으므로. 나는 근심 어린 그의 얼굴에서 우울함을 느꼈다. 전쟁을 덮고, 우리는 앞으로 어떻게 해야 좋을지 의논했다. 리처드는 클라이브가 런던에 와서 나와 지내는 것에 절대 싫은 소릴 하지 않겠노라고 말했다. 그러나 클라이브와 어울릴 자신은 없다고 선을 그었다. 나는 무엇과도 바꿀 수 없는 소중한 친구에게 내가 세상에서 가장 경이로움을 느끼는 사람을 꼭 보여주고 싶었다. 그리고 그들이 가깝게 어울렸으면 했다. 두 사람 다 내게는 절대 잃고 싶지 않은 추억을 줬으니까. 세상엔 내 욕심만으로는 불가능한 일이 널렸다. 리처드와는 정말이지 싸우고 싶지 않다. 그에게 화를 내며 소리를 지르고 싶지 않았고, 그에게 손찌검하는 일은 진짜 쓰레기 같은 일이다. 난 거기까지 추락하진 않았다. 세상에 연민이라곤 조금도 느끼지 못하는 자식들이나 리처드 같은 사람들에게 손을 올린다. 그런 부류는 코흘리개 어린애 손에서 사탕을 빼앗는 것으로도 모자라 어린애가 훌쩍훌쩍 서럽게 울면 대번에 뺨을 올려붙일 그런 족속들이다. 아니면 전자발찌를 차고 돌아다니는 놈들이다. 진짜 상종 못 할 쓰레기란 뜻이다. 난 리처드가 내게 언성을 높이며 지친 얼굴로 눈시울을 붉히는 것도 더는 보고 싶지 않다. 나는 아쉬움을 뒤로하고 리처드의 의견을 존중했다. 대신에 클라이브와 인사 정도는 해달라고 부탁했다. 리처드는 기꺼이 그러겠노라고 말했다. 어떤 석연찮음을 간직한 눈으로. 리처드가 켜 둔 오디오는 글렌 굴드가 일찌감치 접수한 상태였다. ‘Prelude And Fugue No.2 In C Minor, BWV 874 - Praeludium’이 불길하게 들렸다. 누구나 슬픔을 안고 산다는 건 개소리야. 사는 게 즐겁고 행복한 사람들은 인생을 즐기느라 바빠서 왈가왈부할 겨를도 없거든. 나는 담배에 불을 붙이며 그렇게 말했다. 리처드가 물끄러미 나를 응시했다. 태어나서 사는 동안 걱정거리 없는 사람이 얼마나 많은데. 물론 사소한 걱정이야 하겠지. 근데 삶은 고통이라며 이를 갈 정도로 괴로운 걱정은 아니야. 이를테면, 긴장이 풀린 몸에 적당한 긴장감을 줄 정도로 건전한 고민이라고. 하고 싶은 말이 뭐야, 에이단? 그냥 너랑 내가 그런 사람이 아닌 것 같아. 리처드는 대답하지 않았다. 코코아를 마저 마셨다. 

비행기는 연착했다. 클라이브와 나는 예정된 시간보다 20분이 지나서야 만났다. 저수지의 개 중 가장 체격이 좋은 녀석은 멀리서도 눈에 들어오는 놈이라 찾는 건 그리 어렵지 않았다. 우리는 얼굴을 보자마자 얼싸안고 반가워했다. 클라이브가 내 어깨를 가볍게 쥐며 유쾌하게 웃었다.  
“와, 티나! 자식, 얼굴 좀 폈네? 넌 런던 체질인가 봐.”  
하마터면 코로 먹은 걸 토할 뻔했다. 근래 내가 들은 말 중 가장 황당한 말이었다. 나는 놈의 지저분한 셔츠를 우악스럽게 잡고 씨근덕거렸다.  
“미친 소리 하고 있네. 어디 가서 그런 개소리 지껄이지 마. 그러는 넌 왜 몸이 또 옆으로 커졌냐?”  
“요즘 적적함을 술로 달래다 보니…….”  
클라이브는 능청스럽게 대꾸하며 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그는 마지막으로 보았을 때보다 더 무지막지하게 커져 있었다. 어깨를 쫙 펴니까 셔츠가 팽팽하게 뒤틀리고, 팔에 붙은 근육이 절로 꿈틀거렸다. 새삼 이런 놈에게 덤볐던 나 자신이 대단하게 느껴진다. 곤드레만드레가 되었기에 가능한 일이다. 멀쩡한 정신이라면 감히 엄두도 내지 못했을 것이다. 

든든한 어깨와 함께하니 좆같은 지하철도 시시하게 느껴진다. 클라이브 반경 3야드 내로 사람들이 얼씬도 하지 않았다. 나는 괜히 으스대며 어깨에 힘을 줬다. 더러 클라이브에게 야릇한 추파를 던지는 정신 빠진 여자들이 있긴 했다. 하지만 그 여자들은 클라이브의 타입이 아니었다. 클라이브는 바라만 봐도 심장이 터질 것 같은 분위기를 가진 미인을 좋아한다. 클라이브의 대단한 연애사, 그 나이 많은 이혼녀는 그런 점에서 정말 제대로 클라이브의 신경을 자극한 여자였다. 너 진짜 런던에서 일자리 알아볼 거야? 좌석이 비좁아서 좀이 쑤신다며 모처럼 난 자리를 내게 양보한 클라이브에게 그렇게 물었다. 클라이브는 내게 엄청나게 큰 그림자와 콧김을 뿜어대며 떡하니 서서 잠깐 뜸을 들였다. 막상 오니 여기 분위기가 영 별로네. 내가 그럴 줄 알았다. 나는 헛웃음이 나왔다. 너란 놈은 변덕이 죽 쓰듯 하지. 그거 에이단 터너 씨가 할 말은 아닌 것 같은데. 클라이브는 짝다리를 짚으며 건들거렸다. 네 애인은? 그러다가 은근슬쩍 물었다. 집에 있지. 지하철에서 내리면 연락 달라고 했어. 플랫 앞까지 마중 나온대. 어이쿠, 뭐 그렇게까지. 겸연쩍네. 거기까지야. 낯을 좀 가리거든. 같이 식사하고 술 마시고 이런 건 꿈도 꾸지 마. 클라이브는 손바닥을 비비며 생각에 잠긴 표정을 지었다. 이윽고 그는 결심이 섰는지 제법 비장하게 입을 열었다. 네 애인이 만약에 내가 불편하다고 그러면, 난 꼭 네 집에서 안 자도 돼. 런던에 잘 곳이 어디 한두 곳인가. 돈은 넉넉하게 들고 왔어. 네 애인 몸도 안 좋다는데 괜히 스트레스받을 일 만들지 말자고. 나는 클라이브의 말에 감동을 받았다. 코가 찡했다. 클라이브가 만들어 준 커다란 그늘에 숨어 숨을 죽이고 정말 오랜만에 찾아온 평화에 위안을 얻었다. 고마운 마음에 놈이 다리를 기대고 있던 캐리어를 내 다리 사이에 끼우고 안전하게 지켜주겠다고 시답잖은 농담을 건넸다. 덜커덩. 덜커덩. 낡은 지하철이 몹쓸 소릴 낸다. 우리는 그 이후로 서로 한마디도 하지 않았다. 사는 게 뭐가 그리 고단한지, 낮부터 곯아떨어진 늙은이가 요란하게 코를 골았다. 그는 내 옆에 앉아 있었는데 그래서 그 소리는 정말 귀가 울릴 정도로 컸다. 클라이브와 나는 눈짓을 던지며 웃음을 삼켰다. 

리처드는 플랫 앞에 미리 나와 우리를 기다리고 있었다. 호리호리한 리처드의 몸으로 여름을 맞이하여 풍성하게 핀 연두색 잎의 그림자가 너울거린다. 리처드는 고독함과 따분함과 싸우는 중이었다. 발가락을 곧게 세우고 지면을 툭툭 차며 발장난을 쭉 쳤다. 그건 내가 환장하는 그의 버릇이다. 말없이 지켜보고 있으면, 가슴이 뛰는 소리가 크게 들린다. 난 심장 박동에 발을 맞추어 앞으로 나아갔다. 우리는 마침내 만났다. 리처드는 천천히 나를 견주고, 클라이브를 견준다. 등 뒤에 총을 숨긴 암살자처럼 예민한 몸짓이었다. 확실히 리처드는 언짢은 표정이었다. 시시때때로 그를 괴롭히는 망할 호르몬의 작용 때문인지, 아니면 낯선 방문객의 존재 때문인지 구별이 잘 가지 않는다. 클라이브는 리처드가 저를 탐탁지 않게 여긴다는 걸 눈치챈 듯했으나 내색하지 않고 먼저 인사를 건넸다. 특유의 시정잡배처럼 껄렁한 동작과 거친 말투로.  
“안녕하세요? 클라이브 헌터입니다. 듣던 대로 미인이시네요.”  
클라이브는 위협적이어도 너무 위협적이다. 겉보기에도 클라이브는 존나게 강한 놈처럼 보인다. 하이에나처럼 눈치 보는 놈들도, 야비한 쭉정이들도 클라이브에겐 감히 까불지 못할 것이다. 그리고 이건 녀석에게 미안한 말이긴 한데, 클라이브는 인상이 험상궂다. 좋게 말하면 야성적이다. 근데 역시 험악하다는 말이 더 어울린다. 이제 계절을 실은 배는 여름을 항해 중이었지만, 리처드가 있는 곳은 한겨울이었다. 리처드는 오금이 저릴 정도로 싸늘하게 클라이브를 노려보았다. 난 리처드가 이렇게까지 사람을 적대시할 줄 안다는 걸 처음 알았다.  
“…….”  
“뭐 문제라도?”  
클라이브는 머쓱해하며 악수를 권했던 손을 거두었다. 나까지 무안해서 고개를 들 염치가 없다. 입이 텁텁하고 침이 끈적거려서 목이 막힌다. 그리고 도무지 믿을 수 없는 일이 벌어졌다.  
“나 먼저 집에 갈게, 에이단.”  
“뭐야, 너. 왜 그래 갑자기?”  
“날 내버려 둬.”  
리처드가 내 손을 뿌리치고 먼저 플랫 안으로 들어가 버린 것이다. 클라이브는 안중에도 없다는 듯이. 사람 취급도 하지 않으며. 난 큰 충격을 받았다. 클라이브도 드물게 얻어맞은 표정을 지었다. 리처드는 평생 무대 위에 섰던 사람이다. 연기는 그에게 숙명이나 다름없다. 삶이 녹록치 않아 잠드는 것도 버거워서 베개를 눈물로 흠뻑 적시더라도, 리처드는 무대에 서서 자신을 원하는 사람들에게 억지웃음을 지을 줄 아는 사람이었다. 더군다나 리처드가 평생 상대해온 사람들은 어쭙잖은 연기로는 감당하기 힘든 진정한 속물들이었다. 연기가 아니더라도, 리처드는 나와 달리 예의를 상당히 중요시하는 사람이다. 초면에 이렇게 무례하게 군다는 건 리처드에게 상상도 할 수 없는 일이었고, 나도 리처드가 다른 사람에게 무례하게 행동하는 걸 상상할 수 없었다. 그런데 눈으로 확인했다. 세상이 무너진 건 아닐까. 발밑을 확인하니 멀쩡하다.  
“야, 미안. 저년이 성질이 좀 더러워. 좀이 아니라 많이. 수줍어서 그런가 봐.”  
내가 머쓱하게 사과하자 클라이브는 조금 침울한 목소리로 내 등을 다독이며 도리어 나를 위로했다.  
“수줍어서 그런 반응은 아닌 것 같은데. 어쨌든 여기서 이러지 말고 얼른 따라가. 안 좋아 보이는데 옆에 있어 줘.”  
“진짜 미안하게 됐다.”  
“뭘, 이 정도로. 어서 가봐.”  
“일단 집에 먼저 들어가서 쉬고 있어. 짐도 풀고. 저녁은……곧 갈게.”  
난 클라이브에게 열쇠를 넘겨주고 먼저 자리를 떴다. 플랫 문을 여는데 클라이브가 담뱃갑을 뒤지는 소리가 났다. 클라이브는 담배를 피우기 전에 손바닥에다가 거꾸로 든 담뱃갑을 탁탁 뒤집는 버릇이 있다. 놈이 피우는 담배는 필터에 구멍이 뚫려있어서 걸핏하면 거기로 담뱃가루가 빠지기 때문이었다. 입술에 들러붙은 담뱃가루를 좋아하는 사람은 그리 많지 않다. 

리처드를 쫓아 그의 집으로 들어가니, 부엌 식탁이 정갈하게 차려진 것이 가장 먼저 눈에 들어왔다. 이른 오후의 티타임이었다. 하몽 멜론, 카프레제 샐러드, 마들렌, 참치 샌드위치. 차는 아직 끓이지 않은 상태였다. 접시와 포크는 세 개였다. 그러니까 리처드는 처음부터 클라이브에게 적대감을 보일 생각이 조금도 없었던 것이다. 내게 선을 그은 게 못내 미안했던지, 자신이 할 수 있는 최선의 마음 씀씀이를 보여주고 싶었던 것이다. 그래, 이게 내가 아는 리처드다. 이게 리처드답다. 지독히도 쑥스러움을 타서 내색하진 않지만, 사람을 끝끝내 미워하지 못하는 게 리처드다. 클라이브의 무엇이 리처드를 돌아서게 했을까. 내 가련한 바늘꽂이 여왕은 자신의 몸에 깊숙이 박힌 바늘을 반대로 꽂았다. 그는 거실 바닥에 고슴도치처럼 몸을 둥글게 말고 백만 개의 설움이 서린 가시를 세상 밖으로 뻗은 채 고통스러워하고 있었다. 리처드는 홀린 사람처럼 스스로 생채기를 내며 머리카락을 쥐어뜯었다. 나는 리처드가 더는 자해하지 못하도록 그의 손목을 잡았다.  
“너 지금 뭐하는 거야?”  
“날 내버려두랬잖아.”  
리처드는 정신이 나갔는지 키득키득 웃었다. 그리고 자기 목을 마구 긁고 꼬집었다.  
“미쳤어? 갑자기 왜 이래? 피 나잖아. 씨발, 하지 마, 리치!”  
“두라고, 날, 날, 날, 나를, 제발 내버려 둬.”  
“씨발 네 마음대로 해. 너 이럴 때마다 나도 돌아버리겠다.”  
나는 욱하는 마음에 아무렇게나 지껄였다. 그러니까 리처드는 울먹이며 손으로 자신의 얼굴을 감췄다.  
“아, 에이단, 에이단. 나 자신을 통제할 수 없어.”  
“진정해, 괜찮아. 아무 일 없을 거야.”  
“미칠 것 같아. 나, 나는……티나, 난.”  
이제 괜찮아질까. 엉거주춤한 자세로 리처드를 끌어안고 차가운 그의 몸을 손으로 비벼 녹였다. 조마조마해서 수명이 줄어드는 기분이 든다. 갑자기 리처드가 우뚝 멈췄다. 그는 고개를 들고 간담이 서늘한 얼굴로 말했다.  
“분명히 말해두는데, 난 네 친구랑은 안 자. 나한테 그런 미친 짓을 강요하지 마. 다신 그런 더러운 짓 안 해.”  
“뭐…….”  
심장이 관통당하는 것 같았다. 이 미친년이 또 무슨 소릴 하는 거지……. 내가 잘못들은 걸까. 네 친구랑? 강요? 다신? 이게 대체 무슨 말이지.  
“그럴 바에 차라리 혀를 깨물 거야. 그렇게 꼴사나운데 흥분하는 인간은 잘 없지. 있다면, 정말 끔찍한 일이고. 여하튼 난, 나는, 누구도 내 몸에 손가락 하나 까딱하지 못하게 할 거야. 두고 봐, 정말이야. 정말이라고. 난 싫어, 그런 끔찍한 짓.”  
리처드는 부들부들 떨며 악다구니를 썼다.  
“리처드, 진정해. 너 지금 무슨 소리 하는지 알아?”  
나는 내가 들은 끔찍한 말을 반신반의하며 그에게 물었다. 순간 리처드의 동공이 탁하게 풀렸다. 그는 지금껏 본 적 없는 끔찍하게 슬픈 얼굴을 하고 내 멱살을 잡아챘다. 늘 힘이 없는 리처드라고 믿을 수 없을 만큼 강한 임이었다. 나는 반항도 못 하고 미친년에게 질질 끌려 추하게 끅끅거렸다. 식은땀이 흐른 리처드의 이마에 핏줄이 세 가닥 불거졌다.  
“난 제정신이야!”  
그는 갈라진 음성으로 고함쳤다. 나는 무서워서 꼼짝도 할 수 없었다.  
“빌어먹을 개새끼들이 제정신이 아닌 게지! 그 역겨운 것들이 생각하는 거라곤 약이랑 섹스밖에 없어. 그래, 술도 있지. 더럽고 구역질 나는 것들밖에 머리에 없다고. 난 절대, 절대 동참하지 않을 거야.”  
분에 겨워 혼자 씩씩거리던 리처드는 정신 나간 웃음을 흘리며 손을 놓았다. 나는 뒤로 나자빠져서 쓰라린 목을 매만질 엄두도 내지 못했다. 클라이브는 트리거다. 이제야 알겠다. 클라이브의 위협적인 분위기는 리처드에게 폭력을 연상시켰다. 그리고 리처드는 이성을 잃었다.  
“네가 날 미쳤다고 생각하는 거 알아. 내가 정상이 아니라고 생각하는 걸 알고 있다고. 난 다 알고 있어. 그러니 이번엔 순순히 넘어가지 않을 거야. 아무도 날 함부로 대할 수 없어. 알아? 아무도. 망할 술이 부족하면 네 몸을 팔아. 약이 궁하면 시궁창에 머리를 처박으라고. 알겠어?”  
“알아.”  
눈물도 안 나온다. 이젠. 너무 무서워서. 난 발작하는 리처드를 벽으로 조심스럽게 밀쳤다. 리처드는 숨을 헐떡이며 표독스럽게 나를 노려보았다. 나는 눈을 질끈 감고 팔로 리처드의 가슴을 압박했다. 내가 열다섯 살 때였나, 학교에서 기절시키기가 유행한 적이 있었다. 다들 성욕을 주체하지 못하고 날뛰던 때니 그런 이상한 놀이가 유행한 것도 무리가 아니다. 성욕을 대체할만한 강한 자극과 사지를 옴짝달싹할 수 없는 강렬한 공포를 원하던 년놈들이 그 놀이에 가담했다. 세 명이 함께 그 질 나쁜 놀이를 할 경우, 한 명이 공포를 원하는 시시한 인생의 팔을 뒤로 붙잡고 고정한다. 그리고 다른 한 명이 결박당한 상대의 목을 졸라 기절시킨다. 주먹 좀 쓴다는 놈들은 영화에서 본 것처럼 목을 쳐서 기절시키거나 명치에 훅을 넣어 기절시키기도 했다. 아니면 가슴을 압박해서 기절시키기도 했다. 당연히 그 괴상한 놀이는 학부모들의 분노를 샀다. 선생들의 걱정도 샀다. 교내에서 기절시키기 놀이를 하다가 발각되면, 퇴학 조치를 하겠다는 엄포가 내려졌다. 그래도 감시를 피해 위험한 놀이를 즐기는 년놈들이 있었다. 난 여전히 그 년놈들을 이해할 순 없지만, 그 년놈들이 갈망하는 위험한 평화를 잠시 빌려야겠다. 나는 리처드를 때릴 자신이 없었다. 그래서 대신 이렇게. 황폐해진 리처드의 두 눈에 짭조름한 물기가 고인다. 리처드의 얼굴은 서서히 편안해졌다. 나는 더욱 힘을 줬다. 아예 몸무게까지 실어서 리처드의 숨통을 조였다. 리처드의 갈빗대가 부러질 정도로. 미안해, 리처드. 난 울지도 않고 그렇게 말했다. 정말 미안해. 나는 또 사과했다. 미안……. 리처드는 웃는 듯하더니, 이윽고 기절해버렸다. 가느다란 목에 매달린 작은 머리가 고약한 성욕을 자랑하는 사형집행인에게 걸려 깔끔하게 잘리지 못하고 대롱대롱 붙어있는 것처럼 불쌍해 보였다. 축 늘어진 리처드의 팔을 붙잡고 질질 끌고 갔다. 겨우 침대에 그를 뉘이고 한숨 돌렸다. 

나쁜 생각을 했다. 리처드는 차라리 깨어나지 않는 게 그를 위해 좋았을 거라고. 병실에서 잠이 든 채 세상을 떠나는 게 훨씬 나았을 거라고. 그가 더 살아서 무얼 하겠는가. 그에게 숨통이 틀 기회가 주어지긴 할까. 다른 사람의 시선을 두려워하지 않고 대낮에 거리를 활보할 자유가 주어지긴 할까. 어떤 사람은 너무 망가져서 손을 쓸 시기를 놓친 경우가 있다. 그런 사람을 세상에 붙잡아두는 게 약물이다. 잠시나마 고통을 잊게 해 줄 마약 성분의 진통제 말이다. 약혼녀를 잃은 쓸쓸한 남자는 비좁고 음침한 가시밭길을 홀로 걸어간다. 수명이 다한 무용수. 눈이 먼 무용수. 공장이 토해내는 매연과 사람이 뿜는 유독가스로 길은 한 치 앞도 보이지 않는 암흑이다. 그러니 가시에 찔려 피를 흘리며 걸어간들 무슨 소용이 있을까. 나는 지쳐 잠이 든 리처드의 상처투성이 목을 한참 동안 들여다보았다. 손이 떨렸다. 이대로 목을 졸라 리처드를 편하게 해주는 게 더 좋지 않을까. 나뒹구는 베개를 끌어안고 또 한참을 망설였다. 파랗게 질린 리처드의 얼굴에 베개를 덮고, 이대로 그를 보내야 할지. 하지만 나는 살인할 용기도 없는 놈이다. 조력 자살에 가담할 배짱도 없는 놈이다. 그리고 이기적인 놈이다. 리처드가 죽는 게 싫다.

K, 사람이 갑자기 큰일을 당하면 바보가 된다고 하잖아. 그래서 너한테 할 말이 없어. 단지 그 순간, 동반자살이라는 선택지가 어느 때보다도 아름다운 모습을 하고 나를 유혹했지. 살인도 조력 자살도 힘에 부친다면, 자신은 어떻겠냐고 속삭이면서. 정말 매력적이었어. 정말. 그래, 난 알았어. 리처드가 끝끝내 말하지 못했던 걸 알았지. 스코틀랜드에서 사귀었다던 개새끼. 오죽했을까. 리처드는 정말 운이 없어. 불행만 골라서 다녀. 불행만 골라서 먹는다고. 리처드처럼 성욕이 그리 많지 않은 사람에게, 더군다나 아이처럼 달콤하고 말랑말랑한 것만 좋아하는 간지러운 인간에게 그 일이 얼마나 견디기 힘든 악몽이었을까. 난 몰라. 짐작만 하지. K, 잠깐만. 한숨 좀 쉬자. 갈팡질팡하다 끝내 리처드를 두고 나왔던 나를 떠올리면서. 정말 동반자살은 매력적이었어……. 세이렌(Siren)에게 홀려 바다에 빠져 죽는 머저리들을 이해할 수 있다니까. 

리처드, 나 잠깐 나갔다 올게. 어디 가지 말고 여기 있어. 그에게 인사하고 밖으로 나왔다. 리처드는 기절한 상태라서 그가 숨 쉬는 소리만 들렸다. 지긋지긋한 내 은신처로 갈 시간이다. 문은 열려있었다. 현관에는 클라이브가 세워 놓은 캐리어가 떡하니 차지하고 있었다. 부피가 워낙 커서 발 디딜 공간이 부족했다. 클라이브는 등을 돌리고 담배를 피우는 중이었다. 놈은 사람이 오거나 말거나 가습기처럼 연기를 내뿜는 일에만 집중했다.  
“여기 벽이 얇긴 얇다.”  
많은 뜻을 내포한 말이다. 나는 진중한 놈의 배려에 감사했다. 우리는 다른 것을 빌려 우리 처지에 대한 이야기의 물꼬를 텄다.  
“싸구려가 어디 가겠어.”  
나는 힘없이 웃으며 클라이브의 옆에 걸터앉았다. 그제야 클라이브는 나를 쳐다보며 씩 웃었다.  
“그래도 리프트도 있던데.”  
“싸구려의 마지막 발악이지. 거식증에 걸린 여자는 일부러 남들 보는 앞에서 폭식을 즐기고, 늙은 창녀도 두껍게 화장을 하잖아…….”  
“바퀴벌레 있더라, 집에.”  
“또 나왔냐? 한동안 안 보였는데.”  
좆같네, 씨발. 상상만 해도 역겹다. 담뱃재를 바닥에 아무렇게나 털며 클라이브는 목을 앞으로 쭉 내밀었다.  
“내가 죽였어.”  
“어디에 버렸는데?”  
“변기에 버려서 물 내렸다.”  
“씨발, 약을 쳐야 하나.”  
“그런다고 죽겠냐. 이런 곳에서 악착같이 버틴 놈인데.”  
“안 죽으면 어쩔 거야. 제 처지에.”  
“살아서 벽을 기어 다니겠지. 쓰레기를 뒤지고. 쓰레기를 껴안고.”  
“그게 사는 건가?”  
“바퀴벌레는 원래 그렇게 살도록 태어났어. 어둡고 퀴퀴한 곳에서 살도록.”  
“인류가 멸망해도 바퀴벌레는 생존한다며? 그럼 바퀴벌레도 더는 으슥한 지하에서 사는 게 아니라 대낮에 여기저기 돌아다닐지도 몰라. 인간이 처먹던 과일이랑 온갖 기름진 걸 먹으면서 말이야.”  
“그럴 수도 있겠지. 인간이 싹 다 죽으면. 근데 우리 죽기 전에 그런 날이 오진 않을 거야.”  
“망고나무를 올라가는 바퀴벌레가 보고 싶은데. 바퀴벌레도 망고를 좋아하겠지? 맛있잖아. 달콤하고. 즙도 많지. 말려도 맛있어.”  
“헛소리 그만하고 자, 인마. 꿈에서 봐.”  
“꿈. 꿈에서나.”  
“그래, 꿈에서나 봐. 눈 좀 붙이고 저녁 먹을 궁리나 하자고.”  
“꿈에서나…….”


	138. Chapter 138

이틀간 좀 바빴다. 클라이브와 술 마시고, 클라이브와 술 마시고, 찬장에 즐비한 유통기한 지난 식료품을 정리하고, 대체 언제 안치된 것인지 모를 죽은 식재료를 정리하고, 클라이브와 술 마시고, 바퀴벌레와 사투를 벌이고……. 술 때문인지 형편없는 식사 때문인지 꼬집어 말할 순 없지만, 내 위장은 형편없이 나빠졌다. 오늘 아침에 일어나서 쓰라린 속을 부여잡고 다시는 술을 진탕 마시지 않겠노라 클라이브에게 선언했다. 물론, 놈은 조금도 개의치 않고 나더러 오늘은 맥주 대신 다른 술을 마시지 않겠냐고 대답했다. 정말이지 술이나 담배를 끊을 바에 목숨을 끊는 게 더 빠를 것이다. 리처드가 나를 동정하며 줬던 담배가 동났다. 그제야 나는 우리 문제가 그저 시간에 맡길 수 없는 것이란 걸 알았고, 막힌 골목에 다다랐음을 깨달았다. 낙관론자를 가장한 허무주의자들이 으레 들먹이는 순리라는 것은 그들이 누릴 수 없는 것을 모조리 가진 속 편한 족속들에게나 가능한 얘기다. 나는 실제로 순리라는 것에 문제를 맡겼다가 점점 더 악화되는 것을 자주 목격했다. 당장 가까운 빅토리아 이모만 해도, 폐암 선고를 받기 전에 그 전조를 몸으로 겪었다. 그런데도 이모는 폐암이 당장 내일 자신에게 벌어질 일이 아니라며 담배 끊는 것을 차일피일 미뤘다. 결국, 이모는 당신은 물론이거니와 우리 모두를 몹시 슬프게 했다. 어쨌거나 핏줄이 어디 가는 건 아닌지 불행의 전조를 외면하는 건 내게도 해당되는 일이었고, 내게 벌어진 문제는 대부분 자포자기한 내 손에서 벗어나 빠르게 몸집을 불렸다. 나중에는 손 쓸 수 없을 정도로 커져서, 잊기를 택하는 게 부지기수였다. 그렇다고 내가 리처드를 그렇게 포기할 순 없었다. 이건 분명한 사실이다. 존나게 이기적인 생각이란 걸 안다. 새삼 내가 몰랐던 리처드의 어두운 일면을 알았다고 해서 내가 그 미친년에게 들인 시간과 마음을 저버릴 순 없는 노릇이다. 그러기에 나는 그 좁은 몸에다 너무 깊숙이 발을 들였다. 그런데 나쁜 습관이 또다시 목소리를 높인다. 당장은. 지금 당장은. 내일이나, 모레나, 아니 반나절 후라도. 그때라면 어떻게든 할 수 있으니 지금 당장은 이대로 있자. 내게 문제를 해결할 능력이 없다는 걸 인정하기 싫어서 들먹이는 비겁한 말이다. 나는 빅토리아 이모에게 개새끼가 되더라도 담배를 끊으라고 잔소리를 해야 했다. 이모의 무지막지한 독설과 강인한 인상에 꼬리를 안으로 만 개가 되더라도 말은 해야 했다. 지금 당장 내게 호소하는 절박한 문제는 과거 내가 어쩌지 못했던 끝이 나버린 문제를 상기한다. 나는 빅토리아 이모에 이어 마이클 아저씨가 떠올랐고, 에바도 떠올랐다. 나는 그 사람들에게 좀 더 친절할 수 있었을 것이다. 그래서 지금보다 조금 덜 후회할 수 있었을 것이다. 그런데 내가 지금 뭘 하고 있지. 낮부터 술을 마시고 있군. 

이대로 계속 집에만 있다간, 가뜩이나 구질구질한 집을 맥주캔으로 가득 채울지도 모른다는 생각에 클라이브를 두고 밖으로 나왔다. 런던까지 온 친구를 짐짝처럼 취급하며 나 혼자 살자고 탈출하는 꼬락서니가 존나 볼만 하다. 실제로 클라이브는 내 형편없는 도주를 비웃었다. 자긴 집에서 혼자 술이나 마시며 얌전히 있겠다고 말했다. 기어이 나는 혼자 샌드위치를 사 먹었고, 더럽게 퍽퍽한 빵조각을 입에 넣는 순간 견딜 수 없을 만큼 서글퍼졌다. 그 샌드위치는 리처드가 냉장고를 청소한답시고 이것저것 다 끼워 넣어 대충 만든 샌드위치보다 맛이 없었다. 지나치게 짰고, 말라비틀어진 햄에선 방부제 냄새가 났다. 그리고 빵은 너무 딱딱했다. 이걸 먹다가 앞니가 부러질지도 모른다는 겁이 날 정도였다. 난 정말 좆도 아닌 걸로 고민한다. 영양가를 기대할 수 없는 부실한 샌드위치를 먹고 난 다음엔 근방을 돌아다녔다. 차비가 아까워서 버스나 지하철을 타고 다른 동네로 훌쩍 떠나는 패기 넘치는 짓은 저지르지 않았다. 난 운송 수단과 타인의 친절한 운전에 몸을 맡겨 잡념을 잊기보단 내 몸이 고생하는 쪽을 택했다. 뚜렷한 이유는 없었지만, 그래야 할 것 같았다. 플랫 근처는 추억과 트라우마가 혼재한 모순덩어리나 마찬가지였다. 나는 손님이 끊이지 않는 잘 풀리는 카페의 투명한 유리문을 보고 B와 그곳에서 커피를 마셨던 일이 떠올랐다. 자주는 아니지만, 여유가 나면 종종 기분전환을 하려고 들렀는데 웃으며 팔짱을 끼고 나왔던 적도 있었고, 화가 단단히 난 B의 차가운 등을 뒤쫓던 적도 있었다. 거리에 아이스크림 트럭이 다시 등장했다. 샛노랗게 칠한 차였다. 장난감처럼 보이는 그 차는 순진한 어린애들을 꼬드기고 있었다. 나는 꼬드김에 넘어갈 어린애가 아니므로 아이스크림을 사지 않았다. 그러나 대번에 꼬드김에 넘어갈 어른은 알고 있다. 그 어른이 아이스크림 트럭을 마주친다면, 그 자리를 떠나지 못할 것이다. 그러니까 지금 내 손에 초콜릿 아이스크림콘이 떡하니 자리 잡은 건 어디까지나 그 어른을 대신해서다. 맛있네. 나름. 싸구려의 값싼 달콤함만큼 나를 감동하게 하는 건 이 세상 어디에도 없다. 서글픈 기분이 조금 나아진다. 아주 조금. 혀가 둔해지는 인공 감미료의 절대적인 힘으로. 

그늘진 골목 어귀에서 나는 더위를 피해 쪼그려 앉은 새침한 남자의 환상을 보았다. 그래서 한참이나 시선을 빼앗기고 말았다. 어느새 먹다 남은 아이스크림이 더위의 집요한 공격에 패배하여 애잔한 잔해를 내 손가락에 덕지덕지 묻히고 있었다. 난 그걸 닦을 생각도 못 했다. 환상이 정말 환상적이었기 때문이다. 사창가의 독한 향수 냄새와 괴로운 술 냄새가 몸에 밴 몸이 유연한 남자의 물씬 넘치는 성적 매력 같은 것 말이다. 난 정말 구제불능인 놈이다. 존나 미친놈이다. 자존심이 손톱에 낀 때만큼도 없는 놈이다. 지문에 낀 연필 가루도 나보단 자존심이 강할 것이다. 어느새 나는 바뀐 계절의 매력적인 거리엔 도무지 흥미를 느낄 수 없었다. 지나간 발자취의 환상이 그 정도로 강력했던 것이다. 그렇게 깨진 보도블록 틈으로 아이스크림이 추락한다. 나는 감미료의 애틋한 작별 인사를 받지 않았다. 아무짝에도 쓸모없으니까. 거드름 피우길 좋아하는 놈들이 오도카니 서서 환상을 보는 날 두고 수군거렸다. 놈들 옆엔 끝내주는 여자가 액세서리처럼 달랑거렸다. 내 환상은 그 액세서리보다 더 화려하고 봐줄 만한 것이다. 그러니 부러워하지 않겠다. 내가 구제불능이라는 걸 다시 시인한다. 난 정신을 차리지 못하고 푹 빠지는 경향이 있다.   
“오랜만이네요.”  
누군가 나를 불렀다. 루시 라우였다. 이 여자의 검은 머리는 여전히 찰랑거렸고, 윤기가 흘렀다. 지난번보다 좀 마른 것 같다. 아무래도 깐깐한 사장이 여자를 괴롭히는 모양이다.   
“어, 그러게. 오랜만.”  
내가 데면데면하게 인사하자 라우는 의미심장한 질문을 던졌다.  
“살아있어요?”  
살아있었네요, 도 아닌 살아있어요, 라니. 이 여자가 정말 나한테 하고 싶은 말이 뭐지.   
“그럼. 그쪽은?”  
“피차일반이죠.”  
우리는 헛웃음을 터뜨리며 동시에 어깨를 으쓱했다. 아이스크림 버리는 취미가 있어요? 그녀가 내 발치에 떨어진 혐오스러운 덩어리를 가리키며 물었다. 나는 심드렁하게 고개를 저었다. 별로. 하고 내가 말하자 라우는 맥이 빠지는지 바람 새는 소릴 냈다. 뭘 그렇게 보고 있었어요? 그녀가 다른 질문을 던졌다. 나는 망설이다가 헛것을 봤다고 얼버무렸다. 아직 더위 먹기엔 이른 날씨 같은데. 그녀가 알쏭달쏭한 표정을 지었다. 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고, 눈썹을 축 늘어트리고 거미 다리처럼 징그러운 속눈썹을 느리게 깜빡이는 것 말이다. 난 여자들이 대체 왜 저런 표정을 짓는지 여전히 모른다. 알고 싶은 마음도 없다. 여자들의 비밀을 하나 안다면, 내 목숨이 달린 중대한 비밀을 다섯 개는 알려줘야 할 것이다. 난 여자와의 거래에서 늘 손해를 봤다. 그런데 잠깐. 헛것을 봤다고 말하니 문득 생각나는 게 있다. 집요하게 날 괴롭혔던 플랫에 사는 유령을 언제부터 보지 않았더라. 왜, 나와 동거하는 으스스한 놈 있지 않은가. 손톱을 깎지 않고 내 가슴을 꾹꾹 누르며 뛰지 않는 심장에 무의미한 짓을 하는 놈. 난 한동안 놈의 존재를 까마득하게 잊고 살았다. 나름대로 나와 죽이 잘 맞는 놈이었는데. 내가 왜 놈을 잊었지. 둘도 없는 한심한 인생의 동반자였는데. 

여자와 헤어지고 나는 피난을 그만뒀다. 플랫 계단을 오르는데 숨이 찼다. 맹세코 담배 때문은 아니다. 리처드가 준 담배는 아까워서 아끼고 아끼며 피웠다. 내가 리처드를 아끼는 것처럼. 뜬금없이 왜 이런 말을 하냐고 궁금해할 수도 있는데, 그냥 한번 말해보고 싶었다. 난 진짜 리처드를 아끼니까. 맹세할 수 있다. 이러면 내가 좀 멋있는 놈처럼 보일 것 같았는데, 좆도. 그냥 병신이네. 씨발. 리처드는 내가 병신이라서 나랑 만나주는 걸지도 모르겠다. 그년은 지금껏 잘나고 재수 없는 년놈들을 너무 많이 만났다. 그래서 한 번은 병신을 만나고 싶은 걸지도 모른다. 부잣집 놈 중엔 태어나서 지금까지 인스턴트를 한 번도 먹어보지 못한 인간들이 은근히 있다고 한다. 그런 인간들은 다 가진 제가 먹어보지 못한 싸구려를 탐낸다. 그래, 그런 것처럼. 싸구려는 정직하고 화끈하니까. 머리가 찡하게 울릴 정도로 고통인지 쾌락인지 모를 감각을 즉각 전달해주니까. 우아하고 고상한 남자에겐 입만 열면 욕밖에 할 줄 모르는 병신이 매력적으로 보일지도 모른다. 기왕 그런 편견으로 상대하는 거, 조금은 멋지다고 생각해줬으면 좋겠는데……. 우선은 힘이 드니까 천천히 올라가자. 발소리를 죽이고, 리처드처럼 사뿐사뿐 계단을 올라가고 싶다는 마음이 들었다. 아무래도 라우의 말처럼 내가 더위를 먹은 모양이다. 돌아도 단단히 돈 게 틀림없다. 그렇지 않고서야 그 소름 끼치게 간드러진 꼴을 따라 할 리가 없다.

담배 냄새가 났다. 말소리가 들렸다. 나는 죄지은 놈처럼, 아니 죄지은 놈이 맞구나. 죄지은 놈은 즉시 몸을 숨기고 엿봤다. 클라이브가 내 바늘꽂이 여왕에게 알현을 요청하는 중이었다.   
“안에 있죠? 부담스러우면 나올 필요 없어요. 여기 벽이 얇더군요. 대답할 필요도 없으니 들어만 줘요. 그럼 참 고마울 것 같습니다.”  
클라이브가 담뱃갑을 뒤집어 탁탁 털었다. 리처드의 집 문에 등을 기대고 앉은 클라이브는 어눌하게 말문을 열었다.  
“제가 그렇게 첫인상이 좋은 놈은 아니죠. 당신이 본 게 정확해요. 더블린에서 전 사람 두들겨 패는 일로 먹고살았습니다. 클럽에서 물 관리했어요. 술 취해서 행패부리는 놈들 치우고요. 학창시절에 발을 들였는데, 이거 청산하려니 쉽지 않더군요. 전 이거 떳떳한 일이라고 생각 안 합니다. 그러니 당신이 절 탐탁지 않게 여기는 걸 충분히 이해해요. 당신은 누구보다 에이단을 걱정하니까요. 그렇지 않습니까?”  
리처드의 목소리는 들리지 않았다. 하지만 클라이브에게 대답한 건 확실했다. 잠깐 뜸을 들이고 클라이브는 말을 이었다.  
“예, 그래요. 에이단도 당신을 걱정합니다. 전 얼마 전에 또 여자 친구랑 헤어져서인지 몰라도, 당신들 그러고 있는 거 보면 부럽기도 하고 배알이 뒤틀리기도 해요. 부러워 죽겠다니까요. 누구 부러워서 뒈지는 꼴 보고 싶은 건지.”  
거기까지 말하고 클라이브는 담배에 불을 붙였다. 그리고 갑자기 너털웃음을 터뜨렸다. 놈은 정말 남자답게 웃을 줄 안다. 경박한 느낌이 조금도 없다. 어이가 없지만, 클라이브가 저렇게 웃을 때 좀 멋지긴 하다.   
“웃기도 하네요. 나쁜 징조는 아닌 것 같아서 마음이 한결 후련해집니다. 말주변이 없어서 이렇게 두서없이 이런저런 얘기하는 거 이해해주세요. 전 그저 그런 깡패 새끼지만, 어릴 적부터 알고 지낸 친구 놈에게 몹쓸 짓 할 정도로 막 나가는 놈은 아닙니다. 이건 정말입니다.”  
클라이브는 나처럼 말했다. 예민한 리처드가 그걸 놓칠 리 없다.   
“정말? 비슷하다고요? 가끔 그런 소리 듣죠. 워낙 친하다 보니까 자주 쓰는 단어며 말투며 서로 영향을 주나 봅니다. 아, 예. 더블린에 오면 기절하시겠네. 에이단이 더 있다고요. 얼굴도 닮은 놈이 있어요. 존이란 놈인데, 지금은 티나랑 분위기가 확 달라졌지만 어렸을 땐 완전 똑같았죠. 멀리서 보면 우리도 헷갈릴 정도였어요.”  
어떻게든 굳게 닫힌 문을 열고 여왕을 알현해보겠다고 클라이브는 애꿎은 친구를 팔아먹기까지 했다. 그래놓고 너스레를 떤다. 웃기는 놈.  
“관둡시다. 실망할 겁니다. 존은 입만 열면 독설을 퍼붓거든요. 앤드류란 놈도 비슷합니다. 이놈은 정말 골때리는 게 대충 들으면 숫기라곤 하나도 없어서 차분한지만, 뜯어보면 섬뜩한 저주거든요.”  
이제는 앤드류까지 팔아먹는다. 이 사실을 앤드류가 안다면, 클라이브의 자손까지 저주를 퍼부을 것이다.  
“리처드, 절 믿을 필욘 없어요. 마음을 열 필요도 없고요. 당신이나 나나 얼굴 한 번 힐끔 본 게 다잖아요. 하지만 에이단은 믿어야 해요. 당신이 티나를 믿어주지 않으면 세상에 누가 믿어줍니까. 저요? 아무리 그래도 친구랑 애인이랑 같나. 아, 우정이야 중요하죠. 근데 사랑도 중요해요. 제 생각은 그렇습니다. 티나 그 자식은 안 그런 척하면서 욕심이 많은 놈이라 자기 건 절대 안 뺏긴다고요. 그러니까 당신이 힘들어하는 고민거리는 절대 일어나지 않을 일입니다. 확신하죠. 확신하고말고. 확신으로 부족하다면 약속도 할 수 있어요.”   
클라이브는 숙연하게 말했다.  
“말하기 힘들다면 말하지 마요.”  
다시 숙연하게.  
“신뢰요? 전 보기보다 무른 놈이라 사랑이 곧 신뢰라고 생각하거든요.”  
담배를 끄고 자조한다. 나는 울적해졌다.   
“서로 감당할 수 있을 만큼 열어주는 게 사랑 아닌가. 전부 감당하라고 떠넘기면 그건 강요죠. 저도 말 못할 사정 많아요. 누군가한테 털어놓고 마음을 정리하고 싶다는 충동도 자주 들고. 하지만 말 안 합니다. 그래서 될 문제가 아니니까.”  
한참 동안 클라이브는 말이 없었다. 그는 닫힌 문 너머에서 들려오는 목소리에 귀를 기울이고 있었다. 어느새 클라이브의 얼굴에 특유의 여유가 사라지고 심각한 분위기가 감돌았다. 놈은 자못 진지하게 확신했다.  
“내가 아는 에이단은, 당신이 과거를 말하지 않는다고 해서 마음이 변하거나 식는 놈은 아닙니다.”  
다시 귀를 기울이고, 대답한다.   
“지금처럼 지내요. 예, 달리 어쩌겠어요. 지금처럼이라도 살 수 있다면, 살아야지…….”  
마침내 문이 열렸다. 자리에서 일어난 클라이브는 손가락에 끼운 담배꽁초를 바닥으로 던졌다. 수척한 얼굴의 리처드가 복도로 조심스럽게 발을 내디뎠다. 정말 기운이 하나도 없어 보였다. 당장 픽 쓰러져도 이상하지 않을 정도였다. 이제 얼굴 제대로 보네요. 클라이브가 어색하게 웃으며 리처드에게 인사했다. 리처드는 창백한 얼굴로 클라이브를 힐끔 보더니 어깨너머로 시선을 던졌다. 미간을 찌푸린 채, 차갑게 말한다.   
“티나, 숨어있지 말고 나와.”  
“나 여기 있는 거 어떻게 알았어?”  
나는 깜짝 놀라서 달아날 생각도 하지 못하고 반문했다. 리처드는 오만하게 나를 비웃었다.   
“네 발소릴 기억하잖니.”  
난 리처드에게 무시를 당하고도 기분이 날아갈 것처럼 좋았다. 기억이란 건 존나 멋진 말이다. 기억한다는 건 존나 벅찬 일이다. 누군가에게 익숙해진단 것도. 

클라이브의 배려로 리처드와 나는 단둘이 되었다. 고작 이틀에 불과하지만 우리는 20년 전에 마지막으로 본 사람처럼 서먹서먹했다. 리처드는 오랜만에 밀크티를 끓였다. 난 거기에 설탕을 잔뜩 넣는다. 홍차는 그냥 먹겠는데, 이상하게 밀크티는 아무리 잘 끓여도 우유 비린내를 참기 힘들다. 그래서 구역질이 치밀 정도로 달게 먹어야 좋다. 그렇다고 해서 내가 밀크티를 싫어하는 건 아니다. 홍차보단 밀크티가 좋다. 계집애 같은 리처드의 버릇을 끄집어내며 여기까지 올라왔더니, 새삼 리처드가 정말 계집애처럼 징그럽게 행동한다는 생각이 들었다. 내 옆에 다리를 꼬고 앉은 리처드는 손가락으로 무릎을 만지작거리며 말을 아끼고 또 아꼈다. 그건 여자들이 된통 싫은 말을 퍼붓기 전에 늘어놓는 특유의 제스처였다. 나는 곧 리처드의 입에서 쏟아질 말이 벌써 두려워서 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 목구멍이 간질간질하다.   
“언제부턴가 나는 이 정도만 행복해야 한다고, 그래야 마땅한 사람이라고 스스로 선을 그어놓았어. 그래서 무척 즐거워서 잠시도 쉬지 않고 웃음이 나올 때면, 찬물을 끼얹은 것처럼 무서운 생각이 들어. 내가 저지른 잘못이 지금 당장 탄로 날지도 모른다는 생각. 그래서 지금 이 행복이 송두리째 사라질 거란 불길한 예감이 강하게 들어. 나는 그리 떳떳한 사람이 아니야, 티나.”  
“네가 뭘 그렇게 잘못하고 살았는데.”  
나는 퉁명스럽게 대꾸했다. 리처드가 물끄러미 나를 본다. 그의 눈동자에 비친 나는 처량하기 그지없었다. 면도도 제대로 하지 않아 지저분한 얼굴에 덥수룩한 머리카락. 피곤함에 찌든 눈. 골치가 아파서 거뭇거뭇한 눈가. 턱에 난 커다란 뾰루지. 이건 터뜨리지도 못한다. 너무 아프게 곪았다. 나는 성격이 급해서 익기도 전에 손톱으로 뾰루지를 못살게 구는데 그래서 얼굴을 자세히 뜯어보면 흉터가 꽤 많다. 수염에 가려져서 티가 안 나는 것뿐이다. 반면 리처드는 흠을 잡기도 미안할 정도로 매끄러운 얼굴의 소유자다. 리처드의 얼굴에서 모공을 찾아볼 수 있는 건 코에 딱 하나. 그것도 참 치사할 정도로 작다.   
“지금 네가 생각하는 것, 네가 느끼는 것.”  
입술을 깨물고 인상을 찡그리며 리처드는 기운 없이 웃었다.   
“그 모든 게 내 잘못이지.”  
이어서 리처드가 자포자기한 상태로 내게 털어놓은 말은, 큰따옴표를 열어서 남겨두고 싶지 않다. 리처드가 스코틀랜드에서 겪었던 끔찍한 일에 나는 크게 상심했고, 가슴이 아팠다. 존나 많이 울었다. 눈에 실핏줄이 터질 정도로. 

리처드가 스코틀랜드에서 만났던 쓰레기는 씀씀이가 헤픈 놈이었다. 놈은 알코올중독자였고, 마약에도 손을 댔다. 리처드는 그 사실을 몰랐다. 속아서 놈과 동거를 시작했다. 그리고 리처드는 그간 모아 둔 돈이 제법 있었지만, 언제 다 떨어지지 몰라서 일을 구해야만 했다. 리처드와 동거했던 남자는 자기 술값을 감당 못 해서 리처드에게 손을 벌렸다. 펍에서 바텐더로 일했던 리처드는 온갖 잡놈들을 만났다. 그가 일한 펍은 그리 좋은 곳은 아니었다. 리처드는 CC를 생각하며 버텼다. 정말, 사랑하긴 존나 사랑했던 모양이다. 가정폭력을 일삼는 놈들은 처음엔 본색을 드러내지 않는다. 세상에 그만한 신사는 없다고 착각할 정도로 교묘하게 정체를 숨긴다. 리처드의 돈을 술값으로 죄다 끌어다 쓴 놈도 처음엔 그랬다. 자상하고 친절했다. 우발적으로 저지른 일이 걷잡을 수 없는 일의 계기가 되었다. 어느 날 만취한 그는 리처드를 손찌검했고, 그게 시작이었다. 건강이 나빠져서 섹스를 거부하는 리처드를 억지로 안고 계속 때렸다. 설상가상 놈은 리처드가 일하는 펍까지 들락날락하며 돈을 내놓으라고 소란을 피웠다. 사장은 드문드문 오는 손님과 몇 안 되는 단골마저 잃을 순 없었기에 리처드를 잘라버렸다. 리처드는 계속 맞고 지냈다. 남자에게 헤어지잔 말도 못하고. 리처드는 순진해서 그 남자가 술과 약만 하지 않는다면 여전히 좋은 사람이라고 생각했다. 실제로 맨정신에 그는 리처드에게 늘 용서를 구했다. 하지만 놈의 열등감은 리처드가 생각하는 것 이상이었다. 아무렇게나 굴러먹고 하루 벌어 하루 먹고 사는 놈에게 리처드는 부유한 냄새가 나는 구역질 나는 족속이었다. 남자는 리처드가 살면서 익힌 예의범절과 우아한 태도를 꺾으려고 리처드에게 걸핏하면 손을 올리고 막대했다. 리처드는 점점 지쳤다. 그에겐 새로 시작할 용기가 없었다. 남자는 리처드가 저금한 돈을 야금야금 갉아먹었다. 아예 일을 손에서 놓아버린 것이다. 그 무렵 리처드의 건강은 악화할 대로 악화한 상황이라 막노동도 할 수 없는 처지였다. 리처드는 발목에 박힌 철심을 제거하는 수술을 받아야 했다. 예약이 꽉 밀린 상태라 사설 병원에 가야 했지만, 사설 병원에 갈 돈은 없었다. 그래서 아파도 꾹 참았다. 설상가상 남자는 기어이 일을 쳤다. 마약이 오가는 클럽에서, 외상으로 산 술과 약에 취해 소란을 피웠다. 그런 놈은 있어 봤자 오는 손님도 내쫓는다. 클럽을 관리하는 양아치는 놈을 데리고 가라고 리처드에게 연락했다. 놈은 자신을 데리러 온 리처드를 팔았다. 여기서는 구하지 못한다고. 고상한 치야. 발레를 했다고. 밀린 약값으론 충분하잖아. 조금 더 주면 좋고. 약을 파는 놈은 남자에게 흥미 없는 사람이었고, 그리 섹스에 궁하지도 않았다. 그리고 그 남자가 보기에 리처드는 헐값에 팔릴 매춘부로 보이지도 않았다. 그래서 거절했다고 한다. 그러니까 남자는 그 자리에서 다시 행패를 부리고 리처드에게 손을 올렸다. 딜러는 미친개의 난동에 하는 수 없이 놈에게 약을 쥐여주고 일단 리처드를 클럽 안쪽에 있는 마약의 소굴로 데리고 갔다. 거창하게 사무실이라고 걸어놓은 곳 말이다. 그는 그래도 리처드에게 친절했다. 그 미친개가 지금은 약에 절어있으니 여기서 좀 있다가 가라고 했다. 그뿐만 아니라 꼭 놈과 정리하라는 말도 했다. 그랬으면 리처드는 불행하지 않았을 것이다. 사람 사는 게 참 좆같다. 소동이 있었다는 걸 알고 윗선에서 어떻게 된 일인지 직접 보러 왔다. 그는 리처드를 보고 누구냐고 물었고, 딜러는 사실을 전부 털어놓았다. 윗선은 그를 그 자리에서 죽도록 두들겨 팼다. 그리고 애인이 가져간 약값은 하라며 리처드에게 손을 댔다. 리처드가 상대해야 했던 사람은 그 사람이 다가 아니었다. 새벽까지 시달린 리처드는 여러 명을 상대한 대가로 약간의 돈과 약을 받고 집으로 돌아왔다. 쓰레기는 약에 취해 잠들어 있었다. 리처드는 그날 처음으로 약을 했다. 리처드는 배드트립을 경험했다. 리처드의 손목에 즐비한 몹쓸 낙서는 그 날 이후로 생겼다. 그의 그림자나 다름없는 우울증도. 리처드는 쓰레기에게 더는 감정이 없었지만, 미련은 있었다. 제대로, 정상적인 연애를 해보지 못한 사람의 측은한 고질병. 리처드의 천성. 리처드는 사람을 너무 믿는다. 리처드는 쓰레기에게 자신을 사랑하느냐고 물었고, 쓰레기는 그렇다고 말했다. 리처드는 사랑이라는 알량한 단어에 묶여 떠나지 못했다. 돈이 바닥이 났다. 쓰레기는 기어이 끝을 달렸다. 술 한 잔 얻어먹겠다고 어울리던 불량배들에게 리처드를 넘겼다. 리처드는 그 날 지독한 감기에 걸려 몹시 아팠고, 쓰레기는 집에 없었다. 리처드는 집을 찾아온 그들을 별다른 의심 없이 맞이했다. 이전에도 종종 집에 술판을 벌이던 놈들이었으니까. 쓰레기는 잠시 외출 중이니 잠깐만 기다리라며 그들에게 없는 살림에 싸구려 티백으로 차를 끓여서 내주기도 했다. 리처드는 잠깐 정신을 잃었다. 다시 정신을 차렸을 때, 쓰레기는 집에 돌아온 상태였다. 쓰레기는 바닥에 짓눌린 리처드를 내려다보며 다른 쓰레기들에게 무미건조하게 말했다. 입으로 하는 걸 잘하는 놈인데 재갈을 물리고 있으면 재미를 못 본다고. 모든 게 끝나고, 쓰레기들은 사진을 찍었다. 리처드는 달아날 수 없게 되었다. 나는 클라이브를 향한 리처드의 적대감을 이해할 수 있게 됐다. 그래서 슬프다. 리처드가 내게 배신감을 느낄 걸 이해할 수 있게 됐다. 그래서 죽도록 슬프다. 역시 리처드의 목을 졸라 죽였어야 했다는 후회가 든다. 밀린 약 값 때문에 폭력배들에게 협박을 당하던 쓰레기는 리처드를 대신 넘겼다. 리처드가 LSD를 복용하면 배드트립을 경험하는 걸 아니까 일부러 LSD를 주사하고 캐비닛에 가뒀다. 리처드는 그래서 캐비닛을 무서워한다. 리처드는 좁고 갑갑한 곳을 견디지 못한다. 리처드는 잠깐 웃었다. 그 사람들이 무서워서 숨으려고 침대 밑에도 들어가 봤다고. 그렇게 여러 날 시달린 리처드는 결국 쓰레기의 말에 따랐다. 이제 리처드는 버틸 기력이 하나도 남지 않았던 것이다. 리처드는 포르노를 여러 편 찍었다. 횟수가 거듭될수록, 더 지저분하고 끔찍한. 리처드는 끝내 약에 푹 빠졌다. 맨정신으로 살 수 없게 됐으니까. 약을 하면서 포르노를 찍고, 약 때문에 알지도 못하는 놈 사타구니에 얼굴을 묻었다. 그러던 어느 날, 쓰레기가 먼저 리처드에게 관계를 정리하자고 말을 꺼냈다. 리처드는 어리둥절해서 그저 가만히 있었다. 그가 또 저에게 손을 올려도 맞고만 있었다. 그렇게 학습된 처지니까. 불과 10분 전에 이제 그만두자고 말을 꺼낸 상대가 자신의 옷을 벗겨도 리처드는 반항하지 않았다. 그 날은 평소보다 피가 많이 났다. 어지러워서 몸을 가누지 못하는 리처드는 쓰레기는 화대를 줬다. 리처드는 만약에 그 돈을 받지 않으면 그가 또 자기를 때릴까 봐 화대를 받았다. 더 맞으면 정말 죽을지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다고 했다. 그때도 리처드는 CC를 생각했다. 그저 CC를 보고 싶었다고 했다. 죽는 건 괜찮지만, 죽기 전 CC를 먼발치에서라도 한 번 더 보고 싶었다고 했다. 자신이 아닌 다른 지그프리트와 함께여도 좋으니 무대 위에 선 자신의 오데트를 보고 싶었다고 했다. 리처드는 맨몸으로 쫓겨났다. 그 돈을 가지고 런던으로 돌아왔고, 리히터를 찾았다.

K. 이게 한 사람이 겪은 일이야. 순전히 운이 없어서, 사람을 너무 믿어서. 사랑에 목이 말라서. 어차피 모두 털어놓고 나면, 분쇄기에 갈아버릴 이야기지만……이건 내가 직접 찢어버릴 거야. 적어도 내가 지우고 싶어. 그렇게 해주고 싶어. 난 이 페이지를 따로 체크했어. 

그 기나긴 내력을 말하며 리처드는 울지 않았고, 감정적이지도 않았다. 리처드는 마치 남의 일처럼 그 일을 말했다. 감당할 수 없을 정도로 괴로운 일이라 오히려 감정을 표현할 수 없는 눈치였다. 그런 일이 더러 있다. 정말 말문이 막히고 눈물도 나오지 않을 정도로 큰 일. 나는 리처드가 왜 오스트레일리아에 사는 가족에게, 그토록 사랑하는 어머니에게도 전화 한 통 하지 못하고 죽은 듯이 사는지 이제야 알았다. 왜 사람의 시선을 꺼리는지, 눈치를 보는지, 무서워하는지, 왜 그렇게 전전긍긍해 하며 불안에 떨며 사는지. 웃다가도 돌연 울고, 짜증을 내고, 침울해지는지. 리처드는 전부 자기 잘못이라고 말했다. 그가 너무나도 확고하게 잘못을 말했기에 나는 그 생각을 꺾을 시도도 하지 못했다. 리처드는 세상과 동떨어져 붕 뜬 것처럼 보였다. 나는 다만 리처드에게 이렇게 말했다.   
“세상 사람 모두가 너한테 등을 돌려도 난 네 편이 돼 줄게. 절대 널 혼자 두지 않을게.”  
리처드는 다소 놀란 얼굴이었다.   
“네가 정말 용서받지 못할 나쁜년이라도 난 상관없어. 네가 진짜 나쁜년이라도, 네가 정말 존나 나쁜 짓을 저질렀다고 하더라도……넌 그냥 운이 없었던 것뿐이야. 어떤 성격 꼬인 놈이 만들어 놓은 저주만 잔뜩 담긴 포춘 쿠키를 연달아서 집은 것뿐이라고. 그리고 넌 좀 멍청하잖아. 넌 사람을 너무 믿어. 그래서 그런 거야. 난 그딴 건 하나도 신경 안 써.”  
“난 너무 부끄러워서 가족도 만나지 못하는 사람이야.”  
“넌 옷에 뭐가 묻기만 해도 밖에 안 나가려고 하잖아. 머리 하루 안 감았다고 안 나가려고 하는 년이고, 얼굴에 좁쌀만 한 뾰루지 하나 올라와도 난리법석이고, 집 근처 마트에 갈 때도 숨 막힐 정도로 차려입고 가잖아. 난 편한 차림으로 밖에 나가는 널 상상할 수도 없어.”  
“단순히 그런 차원의 문제가 아니야.”  
“난 단순하고 무식한 놈이라서 그런 거 모르겠는데.”  
“네가 겉보기처럼 그렇게 가볍지 않은 사람이란 건 내가 잘 알아, 에이단.”  
“나도 네가 진정한 나쁜년이 아니란 걸 잘 알아.”  
“에이단, 지금 말장난 하자는 거 아니야.”  
“너야말로 씨발, 그만 좀 밀어내.”  
감정이 북받쳤다. 나는 덥석 리처드를 끌어안았다. 리처드는 뻣뻣하게 굳어서 움직이지 못했다.   
“이제 겨우 따라잡았다고 생각하면 혼자 또 멀찍이 도망갔어. 이럴 거면 넌 나한테 테라스로 건너와도 괜찮다고 허락하지 말았어야 했어. 나한테 네가 먹던 아이스크림을 나눠주지 말았어야 했고, 나랑 같이 이 좆같은 플랫 밖으로 나가서 LED 얘기를 하지 말았어야 했어. 다음날 해가 뜨자마자 내 집 문을 두드리지 말았어야 했어. 내게 너한테 인사가 아닌 키스를 해도 받아주지 말았어야 했어. 내가 널 존나, 존나……씨발, 널 미치도록 사랑하게 하지 말았어야 했어.”  
“미안해.”  
리처드는 힘없이 입술을 달싹였다. 나는 리처드를 놓아주었다.  
“사과하지 마. 그래, 난 그래도 너보단 좀 똑똑하다. 난 진작 이렇게 될 걸 알았어. 갑자기 일이 있다며 내뺀 인간이 얻어맞아서 멍이 든 얼굴로 불쑥 나타나고, 그렇게 비명을 내지르는데 내가 모르지 않을 리가 없잖아. 난 처음부터……널 사랑하게 되면 존나 죽을 것처럼 괴로울 거란 걸 알고 있었어. 너랑 엮이기만 해도 내 인생이 존나 팍팍해질 거란 걸 알고 있었고, 주눅이 들 거란 것도 잘 알고 있었어. 내가 너한테 존나 쪽팔리게 구걸하고, 애새끼처럼 굴 거란 것도 그래서 아주 먼 훗날에 돌이켜보면 이불을 걷어찰 정도로 창피한 짓을 저지를 게 뻔하단 것도 알았어. 내가 이 사람이랑 혹시나 연애라도 하게 되면, 씨발 B 그 망할년이랑 같이 살면서 울고불고 난리 쳤던 것보다 수천 배는 더 울고불고 가슴 칠 거란 걸 예감했다고. 근데도 주체할 수 없었던 거야. 네가 어떤 사람인지, 네 인생이 어떤지 내 나름대로 가늠해 보고도, 계단에 선 네 유령 같은 얼굴을 또 보고 싶었어. 계속 보고 싶었어. 네가 계속 보고 싶었다고.”  
멍한 표정으로 리처드가 나를 응시한다. 나는 웃으면서 울었다.   
“존나 이상하지 않냐? 웃기지 않아? 나보다 더 좆같이 사는 사람인데……내가 상상조차 할 수 없는 일을 겪은 사람인데, 내게 다시 오지 않을 기회처럼 보이다니. 넌 일 년 전 그 날이나 오늘이나 여전히 내게 스포트라이트처럼 보여. 세상은 캄캄한데 너만 보인다고. 알아? 난 내가 몰랐던 걸 알고도 똑같을 거야. 너한테 그런 일이 있었단 걸 알아도, 네가 그걸 네 탓이라고 여겨도 똑같다고. 달라지지 않아.”  
리처드의 얼굴이 일그러졌다.  
“당장 널 안 보면 죽을 것 같은데 어떡해? 그럼. 너랑 있으면, 네 얼굴을 보고, 네 목소리를 들으면 아무 생각이 안 나. 그냥 널 사랑해야 될 것 같아.”  
“너 정말 날 사랑하니?”  
“씨발 사람 말을 지금까지 어떻게 들은 거야. 멍청한 것도 모자라서 귀도 먹었어?”  
“정말. 정말로?”  
“참말로.”   
“진심으로?”  
“뭘 걸지, 엄마를 걸까. 그래, 앨리는 거는 게 좋겠다. 내 천사를 걸고 맹세해.”  
리처드의 얼굴이 더더욱 일그러졌다.  
“왜 자꾸 바보 같은 표정을 짓는 거야? 여자처럼 굴지 마, 제발. 돌아버리겠네.”  
눈물을 글썽거리며 리처드는 이상하게 웃었다.  
“또 그런 생각이 들었어. 내가 행복해도 좋을까 하는 생각.”  
“행복해도 괜찮아. 행복해야지. 넌 사랑받아도 돼. 적어도 나한텐, 네가 모조리 쏟아 부어서 사랑해도 될 그런 사람으로 보여. 다 부질없어. 다 필요 없는 짓거리라고. 이딴 거, 쓸모없는 거, 그냥……내가 널 사랑하게 내버려둬. 아무리 너라도 내가 널 사랑하는 건 어쩌지 못해.”  
리처드는 끝끝내 울음을 터뜨렸다.   
“이젠 또 왜 울어? 너 내가 미치는 거 보고 싶어서 이래?”  
“좋아서…….”  
하고 말하며 리처드가 나를 끌어안았다. 그는 아이처럼 천진하게 말했다.  
“무지무지 좋아서.”

그 후로 우리에겐 많은 일이 있었다. 우리가 서로 의지한 요새는 요즘 세상을 견디기엔 역부족이었다. 전쟁이 나면 제일 먼저 폭격을 맞고, 삽시간에 폭삭 주저앉아 사람도 벽돌도 모조리 가루가 되고 말 그런 곳이었다. 그리고 우리는 그 요새를 떠나지 못했다. 허름하고 값싼 플랫을. 벽이 얇아 집집이 사연을 원치 않게 알고 마는 그곳을. 여름이면 리프트에 지린내가 진동하고, 겨울이면 먼지의 퀴퀴한 냄새가 코를 찔러 목구멍까지 따갑게 만드는 그곳을. 저마다 얄궂은 처지를 부대껴야만 했던 그곳을. 그게 우리가 할 수 있는 제일 나은 선택이었으니까. 세상에 오직 그곳만이 갈 곳 없는 우리를 숨겨줬다. 간단히 그리고 정직하게 털어놓자면, 이후 우리가 감당해야만 했던 벅찬 현실은 그리 좋은 얘기는 아니다. 술자리에서 술과 분위기에 진탕 취해서 너도나도 불행을 자랑하며 하나둘 이야기를 늘어놓을 때면, 당당하게 내가 세상에서 제일 불행한 놈이었다고 자신할 수 있을 정도다. 시시한 불행을 부풀려서 저가 세상에서 제일 비극적인 운명을 맞이했다고 눈시울을 붉히는 놈도 입을 다물 정도란 뜻이다. 뻔뻔하기로 제일 가는 놈들도 내 20대 초반의 끝자락에 숨이 끊어질 정도로 울었던 불행은 동정한다. 나는 리처드에게 날린 공수표의 반도 지키지 못했다. 결과만 따지자면 난 리처드를 지젤로 만들어 버렸다. 리처드는 진짜 많이 아팠고, 슬펐다. 그가 곧 슬픔의 다른 이름이었다. 그래도 난 정말 그를 사랑했다. 사랑했었다. 사랑한다. 내가 기적처럼 운이 좋은 놈이라 가족이 지켜보는 곳에서 편안히 눈을 감는 날까지, 내가 가장 사랑한 사람은 그일 것이다. 아마 난 죽기 전에 리처드를 마지막으로 떠올릴 것 같다. 내 우울한 발레리노. 우울한 천사. 네가 CC를 그리워한 것처럼. 사랑한 것처럼.


End file.
